Sonic Wrestling Association
by Rirureddo
Summary: Mobians from all over the planet come together to form the biggest wrestling organization created. Rivalries and friendships will be formed as they wage war in epic matches, and in the end only a select few of them will be named champions.
1. Week 1

_**~Author's Note~**_

_**I've got two words for you – I'M BACK!**_

_**I want to say thank you to all of you that have enjoyed "Sonic Wrestling Association" these past few months and have remained loyal to me for the many setbacks this story has had. That means a lot to me, seriously. **_

_**I had to go in and fix a few things and I think I have everything fixed. I apologize for how "Week 1" may seem so, rushed, if you will. That's because I just went right in and fixed things quickly. I promise the others will be better. Hopefully I have all the kinks worked out of this story.**_

_**Now, I am going to clear something up right now. THIS IS NOT AN INTERACTIVE STORY! I AM THE ONE TYPING THIS STORY, NOBODY ELSE! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEADS! I'm not going to say anybody's name, but they know who they are that I am talking about. If you don't like my story for whatever reason, I respect your decision to do so. But do me a favor and just leave me be and go on about your own business instead of butting in mine. If it is because in later chapters I have question marks in some of the matches, that is because if you are paying attention to the story I don't know who is going to be in that match until I actually type it out! **_

_**Lastly, I want to apologize for the previous versions of this story. I wasn't aware that I was breaking the rules. Well, like I said, hopefully I have worked out all of the kinks and everything will be alright. But if there is still something wrong with the story, then by all means let me know and I'll fix it.**_

_**Now, without further ado, enjoy :)**_

* * *

_**~Sonic Wrestling Association~**_

_**~Chapter 1: Week 1~**_

* * *

_**~Current Champions~**_

_**SWA Champion**_ Sonic The Hedgehog

_**SWA Intercontinental Champion**_ Miles "Tails" Prower

_**SWA United States Champion**_ Nack The Weasel

_**SWA Television Champion**_ Lightning Lynx

_**SWA Cruiserweight Champion**_ Bean The Dynamite

_**SWA Hardcore Champion**_ Sergeant Simian

_**SWA Tag Team Champions**_ Jet The Hawk & Storm The Albatross

_**SWA Women's Champion**_ Amy Rose

_**SWA Women's Tag Team Champions**_ Fiona Fox & Lien-Da The Echidna

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

_**(Lil' Flip feat. Gudda Gudda – "Pump My Fist")**_

Many Mobians were sitting inside of a huge arena set up in a picturesque paradise with green fields and beautiful blue lakes. They cheered loudly and actually pumped their fists to the beat of the music as pyro exploded on the stage and titantron.

"Oh yeah! The crowd sure is hyped up tonight, and for good reason! Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the first ever episode of 'Sonic Wrestling Association!' Wooiser the Eagle here, sitting alongside my broadcast partner Crysta the Fox! We are at South Island and are live from the beautiful Green Hill Arena, and Crysta, tonight sure is going to be one to remember!" said Wooiser.

"That it is! The energy coming from the crowd is unbelievable! And I bet it is only going to get better as the night goes because we have absolutely no idea what is going to be in store for the competitors tonight!" said Crysta.

"Speaking of which, all of the biggest names in the history of Mobius are all here in the SWA, along with a couple of newcomers! I wonder who all we are going to see and who all are going to be in action!" said Wooiser.

"We'll just have to wait and find out!" said Crysta.

_**(Lil' Flip feat. Eden – "Respect Me")**_

Loud, thunderous applause came from the crowd as the new set of music began to play through the loudspeakers. Seconds later, a young light brown tiger with shoulder-length hair and red and black attire came out from behind the curtain with a microphone in hand.

"And look who has decided to grace us with his presence!" said Wooiser.

"Now this is a great way to start the SWA!" said Crysta.

The tiger stood on the stage and removed the red and black cap on his head and gazed out at the crowd cheering and applauding him, smiling the whole while.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the owner of 'Sonic Wrestling Association,' Chip the Tiger!" said the ring announcer.

A loud pop came from the crowd as the tiger's name was said.

"What a fitting way to start SWA off!" said Wooiser.

"Oh yes! Chip is just drop dead gorgeous!" said Crysta.

"What the! I meant that it is fitting to start off by having the owner make an appearance!" said Wooiser.

"Oh yeah, that too!" said Crysta.

Chip held the microphone to his lips and began to speak.

"If you are down with the SWA, let me hear you make some noise!" said Chip.

The audience, as well as Wooiser and Crysta, cheered loudly, causing the tiger to smile wider.

"That's what I'm talking about! Now, as many of you know, the SWA had some setbacks as it was getting started, but that is all in the past now! 'Sonic Wrestling Association' is here to stay!" said Chip.

Another pop came from the crowd.

"You damn right we're here to stay!" said Wooiser.

"It truly is great to be here at the Green Hill Arena, quite possibly the most famous place on Mobius! And tonight, we are going to get things started off right! You see, the SWA's first ever pay-per-view, 'SWA: Vendetta,' is just four weeks away. It is going to be held at the beautiful Christmas Island Arena, and we are going to start the SWA off with a bang!" said Chip.

"A bang huh? I wonder what Chip has planned?" said Crysta.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it is going to be huge! Chip always delivers!" said Wooiser.

"So let's get down to the nitty-gritty shall we?" said Chip. "At 'Vendetta,' the SWA Champion, Sonic the Hedgehog…"

The crowd cheered as the hero of Mobius was mentioned.

"…is going to defend the SWA Championship." Said Chip. "But this isn't going to be a regular match, oh no. I want the first pay-per-view in SWA history to be something to be truly memorable and I came up with something out of this world!"

"C'mon Chip!" said Wooiser. "Tell us what it is already man!"

Chip said, "So ladies and gentlemen, in four weeks time, at 'SWA: Vendetta,' Sonic is going to defend the SWA Title…"

A hush came over the crowd.

"…in an Elimination Chamber Match!"

"Oh man!" exclaimed Wooiser.

Crysta gasped. "Is Chip serious!"

The audience responded with surprised gasps and began to talk amongst themselves about the huge match they had just heard.

"Oh yeah, you all heard me right!" said Chip. "An Elimination Chamber Match! 36 feet in diameter, it weighs 16 tons, and is made from 2 miles of steel! Sonic and five other SWA Competitors will face off inside the chamber and the last Mobian standing will be the SWA Champion!"

The audience cheered loudly.

"My gosh!" said Crysta. "Talk about making a hell of a championship match!"

"I know right!" said Wooiser. "I don't think it can get any better than that!"

"Now, all we have to do is determine who will step into the chamber with Sonic," said Chip. "So for the next two weeks, we are going to have SWA Championship Elimination Chamber Qualifying Matches! There will be three of them tonight and we will have the last two next week."

"And we have some qualifying matches going down tonight!" said Crysta.

"And that's all I got to say for right now y'all," said Chip. "In the meantime, sit back, relax, kick your feet up, and enjoy the first ever episode of 'Sonic Wrestling Association' as we start off with the first qualifying match!"

_**(Lil' Flip feat. Eden – "Respect Me")**_

The crowd cheered as the music played and Chip made his way behind the curtain.

"Wow! Crysta, can you believe that!" said Wooiser. "An Elimination Chamber Match for the SWA Championship!"

"We are not even ten minutes into the SWA and a monumental match has been made for our very first pay-per-view!" said Crysta. "Folks you will not want to miss 'SWA: Vendetta!'"

"No doubt, no doubt!" said Wooiser. "We are going to see one of the most barbaric matches in the history of the business right off the bat! And we are going to get things started with our very first match in the SWA; a SWA Championship Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match!"

* * *

_**~SWA Championship Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match - Silver The Hedgehog VS. Cyrus The Lion~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen," said the ring announcer. "The following match is a SWA Championship Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match!"

_**(Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 – "Dreams Of An Absolution")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music began to play and Silver came out from behind the curtain a few seconds later. He made his way down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans ringside as he did so. He got to the ring and slid into it. Silver went to the middle of the ring and, using his telekinetic powers, floated in midair and stuck a pose, earning him more cheers from the crowd.

"Introducing first, from Crisis City, weighing in at 88 lbs., Silver the Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

"We have a true fan favorite in action as Silver prepares to compete in the first match in SWA!" said Wooiser.

"And what a huge opportunity he has! If he can pull of a victory tonight he will qualify for the elimination chamber and get a shot at the SWA Title!" said Crysta.

"He certainly is capable of getting the job done!" said Wooiser.

Silver set back down on his feet and made his way to his respective corner and waited for his opponent to arrive.

_**(Killswitch Engage – "This Fire Burns")**_

The cheers continued to come from the crowd as the new music began to play and moments later Cyrus came from behind the curtain. He took a knee on the stage and held his wrist to his ear, as if checking for the time. Then he stood up and yelled out "It's clobbering time!" and made his way down the ramp, also slapping hands with the fans. The lion reached the ring and climbed to the top of one of the turnbuckles and held his arms out to the sides of his body.

"And the opponent, from Mobodoom, weighing in at 98 lbs., Cyrus the Lion!" said the ring announcer.

"You heard him while he was on the stage! Cyrus said loudly that it was clobbering time, and if Silver ain't careful he may be on the receiving end of that!" said Crysta.

"Yeah, but this is sure to be an awesome match! Silver and Cyrus are definitely going to put on a great one!" said Wooiser.

The ring announcer exited the ring as Cyrus took off his shirt and threw it out into the crowd. Then he got down from the turnbuckle and made his way to his respective corner. A few seconds later, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Silver and Cyrus, one on one!" said Wooiser.

"And the winner will go on to compete for the SWA Championship inside the elimination chamber at 'SWA: Vendetta!'" said Crysta.

Silver started the match off by running right at Cyrus. Just before the hedgehog could connect with a clothesline, Cyrus ducked out of the way and Silver crashed into the turnbuckle chest first.

"Silver is the one to start things off as he rushed at Cyrus!" said Wooiser.

"But he missed hitting a clothesline and runs right into the corner!" said Crysta.

Silver staggered out of the corner, was turned around by Cyrus, and was hit with a hard knife edge chop across the chest. The crowd responded with a collective "Whoo!" as the force of the chop backed Silver into the ropes.

"Ouch! Those chops will tear you chest up!" said Wooiser.

Cyrus followed up with a kick to the hedgehog's midsection, causing him to double over. The lion grabbed Silver and picked him up, looking as if he was going for a suplex. But Cyrus set Silver up on the top rope and held his head in the DDT position.

"I thought Cyrus was going for a suplex!" said Crysta.

"Same here, but it looks like that isn't the case! What is he about to do!" said Wooiser.

Then the lion swung his body around, yanking Silver off the rope and bringing him down to the mat with a neckbreaker.

"Oh my gosh!" said Crysta.

The crowd let out a surprised pop as Silver's head bounced off the mat and he rolled over onto his stomach.

"Cyrus drilled Silver with a swinging neckbreaker!" said Wooiser.

"And it was from off the top rope which made it even more devastating!" said Crysta.

Cyrus landed a few kicks on Silver before he picked him up to his feet, grabbed his arm, and looked as if he was going to whip him into the ropes. At the last moment however, Cyrus pulled Silver back to him and hit him in the stomach with a knee.

"There is a hard knee right to the gut!" said Wooiser.

"Cyrus has some powerful leg attacks and that makes the damage he can do with his knees pretty impactful!" said Crysta.

"Silver is finding that out now!" said Wooiser.

The hedgehog remained doubled over and Cyrus grabbed his head in the DDT position once more. Suddenly, Silver wrapped his arms around Cyrus's waist, lifted him off his feet, and hit him with a northern lights suplex.

"Wow! Silver reverses what was looking like a suplex!" said Crysta.

"Or it might have been another neckbreaker!" said Wooiser.

"Whatever it was, Silver managed to escape it and hit a northern lights suplex on Cyrus!" said Crysta.

There was a pop from the crowd as Cyrus hit the mat and rolled onto his stomach, arching his back. The two competitors made it back to their feet and as they did, Cyrus threw a punch at Silver. The hedgehog grabbed the incoming fist and then wrenched it around, causing the lion to yell out as his arm was being twisted. Silver then delivered a straight kick to the turned arm, causing even more pain to it.

"Now Silver is getting some momentum himself as he goes to work on Cyrus's arm!" said Wooiser.

Cyrus snatched back his arm and moved away from Silver. Silver backed into the ropes and then charged at Cyrus. At the last moment, the lion scooped the hedgehog up and hit him with a powerslam, landing in a pinning position.

"Whoa!" said Wooiser.

"And Cyrus gets it right back after hitting a very nice powerslam!" said Crysta.

"And he has Silver pinned!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Silver kicked out of the pin.

"Silver kicks out at 2!" said Crysta.

Cyrus got to his feet, picked Silver up, and whipped him into one of the corners. After the hedgehog crashed into the corner, Cyrus backed all the way to the adjacent corner. Then the lion charged right at Silver, but the hedgehog exploded out of the corner and hit Cyrus in the face with a spinning heel kick, dropping him down to the mat.

"Ooh, right to the kisser!" said Wooiser.

"You could hear the smack of that spinning heel kick throughout the Green Hill Arena! Now is Silver's chance to get this match to going in his favor!" said Crysta.

The crowd cheered as the two competitors were laid out in the middle of the ring. Silver managed to roll over and drop an arm over Cyrus.

"And he gets an arm over Cyrus! This could be it!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Cyrus got his shoulder off of the mat.

"Cyrus gets his shoulder off the mat and the match continues!" said Crysta.

"Man! These two sure are putting on a show in the first ever SWA match!" said Wooiser.

Silver got to his feet and began to measure up Cyrus.

"And look at Silver! He is ready! He is just waiting for Cyrus to get to his feet to hit him with something big!" said Crysta.

The crowd was on their feet in anticipation as they watched the lion slowly get back to his feet and turn to Silver. The hedgehog leapt towards Cyrus and grabbed the front of his head.

"Uh oh! Silver is going for the ESP!" said Wooiser.

"Cyrus is going to be in trouble if Silver hits that!" said Crysta.

Just before Silver could hit his finishing maneuver, Cyrus managed to reverse it and Silver found himself being hoisted onto the lion's shoulders.

"Oh no! Cyrus reversed the ESP! Excellent counter!" said Crysta.

"And look at how Silver is positioned! He may be seconds away from going to sleep!" said Wooiser.

"If Cyrus connects with the G.T.S. that is exactly what is going to happen!" said Crysta.

The crowd was going crazy as Cyrus walked back to the middle of the ring and hurled Silver off of his shoulders and lifted his knee up in the air. However, Silver landed on his feet and blocked the knee.

"Wow! A counter for a counter as Silver blocks the G.T.S.!" said Crysta.

Then the hedgehog threw Cyrus's leg back down to the mat, grabbed him, and threw him chest first into the corner. After Cyrus fell against the corner, Silver charged at him, leapt up in the air, and hit him with a splash.

"There is a corner splash by Silver which crushes Cyrus into the corner!" said Wooiser.

"Back-first too!" said Crysta.

The lion let out a yell as he felt the hedgehog pull him out of the corner. Then, Silver turned Cyrus around, leapt up, grabbed the front of his face, and drove him down to the mat face-first, hitting the ESP.

"Oh, and there it is! Silver hits Cyrus with the ESP!" said Crysta.

The crowd let out loud cheers as Silver pulled Cyrus away from the ropes and covered him.

"Silver is going for the pin!" said Wooiser.

1

2

3

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It is all over! Silver has defeated Cyrus!" said Crysta.

_**(Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 – "Dreams Of An Absolution")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, Silver the Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The crowd continued to cheer as the winner was announced. Silver got off of Cyrus and the referee held his arm up in victory. Silver held both of his arms up afterwards and climbed to the top of the nearest turnbuckle and basked in his victory.

"Now that is what I'm talking about! Awesome match that Silver and Cyrus put on in the very first SWA match!" said Wooiser.

"That certainly was an impressive win for Silver as he qualifies for the elimination chamber match at 'Vendetta!'" said Crysta.

"Yeah! Now Sonic knows who one of his challengers will be!" said Wooiser.

"And we will find out two of the other four later as we have two more qualifying matches tonight!" said Crysta.

Cyrus got to his feet, holding his head and Silver got down off of the turnbuckle. The two of them met eye to eye with each other in the middle of the ring and Cyrus extended his hand to Silver. The hedgehog smiled as he grasped the lion's hand and shook it, causing a pop to come from the crowd. Cyrus then held Silver's arm up in the air himself, causing the crowd to applaud both of them.

Crysta clapped her hands. "Now that is true sportsmanship being displayed by both competitors!"

Wooiser clapped his hands as well. "I like that! Cyrus realizes that Silver was the better man tonight and is congratulating him!"

"You know what? I wouldn't mind seeing these two lock up one more time! That was a solid match they put on!" said Crysta.

Wooiser nodded his head. "I'd like to see that as well! Maybe they will have another go in the future, but for right now, Silver is the one that came out on top!"

"And we are just getting started! We are certain to see a lot more action before this night is over and done with!" said Crysta.

"We are going to be right here to call every second of those up coming matches as well!" said Wooiser.

Silver and Cyrus both exited the ring together and made their way up the ramp, slapping hands with the hyped fans as they did so and made their way behind the curtain to the backstage area.

* * *

_**~Outside~**_

The X-Tornado had just landed on the beach beside the Green Hill Arena. Amy Rose hopped off the back of it, the Women's Title around her waist and an angry scowl on her face.

"Tails! We are already beyond late! Chip told us to be here at 8:00 PM sharp! But thanks to you, and that short little detour you took, we are already half an hour late!" yelled Amy.

Miles "Tails" Prower sat in the pilot seat as he put the IC Title belt over his shoulder.

"It's not my fault!" he said. "How was I supposed to know that we were going in the wrong direction? You were the one that told me to go left when we should've goon right! Something told me to make sure you weren't holding the map upside down!"

Amy growled at him. "Why you little…!"

Just before Amy could get to Tails, Sonia leapt out of the plane and stood right in front of her, stopping Amy from going any further.

"Would you two knock it off!" said Sonia.

"He/She started it!" yelled Amy and Tails at the same time while pointing at each other

Sonia sighed as she shook her head from side to side.

"You two are like a couple of kids sometimes, I swear," she said.

Sonic and Manic got out of the plane and walked up beside their sister.

"Well sis, when you compare them to us, they basically are kids right?" asked Manic.

Amy turned around and looked at Manic with a glare.

"What the hell do you mean by that!" she yelled.

Sonic walked up to Amy, the SWA Title on his shoulder.

"Whoa, whoa chill out Ames!" he said, chuckling. "He's just stating the obvious, that's all!"

"Obvious!" exclaimed Amy. "You mean to tell me that you are siding with them on this Sonikku!"

Before Sonic could reply, Amy simply crossed her arms, turned away from the trio, and let out a "Hmph!" The siblings laughed as Tails hopped out of the plane with a championship belt around his waist.

"Oh boy," said the two-tailed fox. "There she goes again, going into pout mode."

Sonic laughed again. "Heh heh, yeah but she'll be alright. We all have to be! This is the first night of the SWA, the biggest throwdown that Mobius has ever seen!"

Sonic emphasized his words by leaping up on the X-Tornado and spreading his arms apart as he spoke, causing Tails and Manic to laugh and Sonia to just look at him in annoyance.

"Well, we should get going. We have already missed enough of the show," said Manic.

"Yeah, he's right," said Sonia. "Sonic, Tails, Amy – you three specifically! You're three of the champions! You should've been some of the first ones here!"

Amy turned to face Sonia and pointed at Tails. "Blame him for that!"

Tails sighed. "Here we go again…"

As Amy began to have another one of her temper tantrums, Manic leapt up onto the X-Tornado and stood beside his brother.

"Well, this is it bro," said the green hedgehog. "The beginning of what is sure to be an awesome wrestling career for us all. You ready to rock?"

Smirking, Sonic replied, "More then ready! Let's get this party started! Come on you guys! It's jelly and jam time!"

Sonic sped off towards the Green Hill Arena, a sonic boom coming from him and causing his friends to loose their balance and fall to the ground.

"Hey Sonic!" yelled Amy. "Wait for us!"

Amy and the others took off for the Green Hill Arena as well to catch up with Sonic and get ready to join in the night of action the SWA was already presenting.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Well alright!" said Wooiser. "It looks like Sonic and the rest of the gang have arrived!"

"By the sounds of things it seems as if they would've been here a long time ago if it wasn't for the 'detour' that Amy mentioned!" said Crysta.

"Yeah! Leave it to Amy to make a mistake like that!" said Wooiser as he laughed. "But now that they are here, I wonder how they, especially Sonic, will react to the news that the SWA Champion is going to have to defend his title in an elimination chamber match!"

"I'm sure that we will find out the answer to that soon! But it is good to have our top three champions here with us tonight on what has already been an exciting night!" said Crysta.

"And it is time to get back into the action with our next match up!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Singles Match - Mephiles The Dark VS. Fockewulf The Wolf~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a singles match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Saliva – "Click Click Boom")**_

Boos filled the arena as the music played through the loudspeakers and moments later Fockewulf flew out from behind the curtains on his flying motorbike. He flew down the ramp, above the ring, and leapt off of his bike, landing in the middle of the ring.

"Introducing first, from Rail Canyon, weighing in at 100 lbs., Fockewulf the Wolf!" said the ring announcer.

"And Blue Boy is in action! Quite the entrance he made on that motorbike of his!" said Wooiser.

"Indeed! I wonder is he will be able to put on a match that was as good as his entrance!" said Crysta.

"With his combination of speed and power I'm sure that he will!" said Wooiser.

Fockewulf went to his respective corner and waited for his opponent to arrive.

_**(Killer Cuts – "Tooth & Claw")**_

A mixed reaction came from the crowd as the music played and the lights in the building went off. Purple lights began to flicker on and off as the ominous music played. Moments later, Mephiles walked from behind the curtain, his head turned down to the floor. He stood on the stage for a few seconds before he began to slowly walk down the ramp. The fans nearby were all frozen on the spot as the hedgehog made his way to the ring. He got to the steel steps, walked up them, and stood on the top step. He slowly held his hands up and the lights in the arena came back on.

"And the opponent, from Soleanna, weighing in at 88 lbs., Mephiles the Dark!" said the ring announcer

"Oh man! Mephiles is in action tonight! You want to talk about a sick and crazy individual, you're looking at it right there!" said Wooiser.

"There is no doubt that Mephiles is one of the most diabolical Mobians to ever set foot on Mobius! The things he is capable of are as sick as it gets! Just ask the SWA Champion Sonic!" said Crysta.

"Oh yeah! We all know what went down between him and Sonic! And if Fockewulf ain't careful he could end up the same way!" said Wooiser.

"I certainly hope not!" said Crysta.

The ring announcer exited the ring as Mephiles stepped into the ring and shot Fockewulf an indescribable look. It was hard to tell what it was; it was emotionless. The hedgehog stood in his respective corner and the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Mephiles and Fockewulf, one on one!" said Wooiser.

The two of them met in the middle of the ring and they both threw punches at the same time, each of them connecting.

"Both of them crack each other with a punch at the same time!" said Crysta.

"I don't know which one of them got the worse of it!" said Wooiser.

Mephiles put a hand to his cheek and growled. Then he threw another punch at Fockewulf, a harder one at that, and blasted the wolf right in the jaw.

"Ooh, but I definitely know who got the worse of that one!" said Wooiser.

Fockewulf staggered back and then felt more punches hit him in his face. Then Mephiles grabbed the wolf's arm and twisted it around, causing Fockewulf to yell out in pain. The hedgehog bent over, grabbed one of the wolf's legs, and lifted him up in the air. Then Mephiles brought Fockewulf's bent leg down on his own knee.

"Mephiles drops Fockewulf's leg down on his knee!" said Crysta.

"It landed in a pretty nasty angle too! And if we know Mephiles, he is about to go to town on that injured body part!" said Wooiser.

The wolf crumpled down to the mat and Mephiles still had a hold of his leg. The hedgehog followed up with some hard kicks right to Fockewulf's hurt leg, softening it up.

"See? What did I tell you! Mephiles is all over that leg!" said Wooiser.

"When you're in a match and you see an injured body part on your opponent, that is like a bulls-eye and you have to do damage to it!" said Crysta.

"That's exactly what we're seeing right here!" said Wooiser.

Fockewulf tried to get back to his feet, but Mephiles turned him over onto his stomach, got on top of him, and locked on a camel clutch.

"Now Mephiles has a submission hold locked on Fockewulf!" said Wooiser.

"And he is just wrenching back on his neck like it isn't anybody's business!" said Crysta.

Fockewulf grit his teeth as he felt Mephiles pull back on his head and when the referee asked him if he wanted to give up, he only managed to shake his head, saying "No!"

"And Fockewulf is showing some fight in him as he refuses to give up!" said Crysta.

Luckily for him, Fockewulf was close enough to the ropes to reach out and grab them, forcing Mephiles to release the hold. But the hedgehog held onto the submission and didn't let go until the referee's count had reached four.

"Man! Although Fockewulf was able to get to the ropes and break the submission, Mephiles took full advantage of the referee's count and didn't let go until the last second!" said Wooiser.

Mephiles stood up and picked Fockewulf up with him. The hedgehog delivered a hard knee to the wolf's stomach before whipping him into the ropes. As he came back to Mephiles, Fockewulf ducked a clothesline thrown by his opponent. As the wolf bounced off the other ropes, he was surprised to see Mephiles leap at him and bring him down to the mat, raining down punch after punch on his head.

"Now there are some hard shots being delivered by Mephiles!" said Crysta.

"Over and over and over again! Fockewulf better find a way out of this!" said Wooiser.

Mephiles got off of his opponent, picked him up, and put him in the DDT position. However, Fockewulf started to punch the hedgehog in the rinbs, trying to fight out of his grasp.

"It looks like Mephiles has something on his mind, but Fockewulf is trying to fight out of this position!" said Crysta.

A few punches later, Fockewulf was bale to escape Mephiles's hold by lifting him up and hitting him with a back body drop. There was a sudden pop from the crowd as the hedgehog hit the mat.

"And he does by hitting Mephiles with a back body drop!" said Wooiser.

"Now is his chance to get into control of this match!" said Crysta.

Fockewulf quickly went on the offensive by dropping three consectutive elbows on the downed hedgehog before pulling him to the middle of the ring and covering him.

1

Mephiles kicked out of the pin.

"Whoa! That was a quick kick out by Mephiles!" said Wooiser.

"And he did it after getting hit with an onslaught of offensive maneuvers!" said Crysta.

Fockewulf dropped a hammerfist down on the hedgehog's head before getting back to his feet. The wolf ran to the ropes, bounced off them, came back to his downed opponent, and hit him with a knee right to the head. Mephiles popped off the mat, holding face. Fockewulf followed this up with a straight kick right to the back of the hedgehog's head, making him fall back down to the mat.

"Blue Boy just keeps on coming with the hard-hitting moves doesn't he!" said Wooiser.

"Yeah! Mephiles is the one being forced to play defense!" said Crysta.

Fockewulf covered his opponent again.

"And now Fockewulf is going for another pin!" said Crysta.

1

2

Mephiles kicked out.

"Mephiles managed to kick out again!" said Wooiser.

"Wow! Looks like Focewulf is going to have to do more to get the victory here!" said Crysta.

Fockewulf got up and picked Mephiles up with him. The wolf turned the hedgehog around and locked his arm around his head. There was a pop from the crowd as Fockewulf held his free arm up in the air.

"Ask and you shall receive! I think Fockewulf is looking to put the exclamation mark on this match!" said Crysta.

"If he hits the Reverse DDT then that just may be what happens!" said Wooiser.

Just before he was going to execute his finishing maneuver, Mephiles performed a backflip, landing behind the wolf and escaping the Reverse DDT.

"Whoa!" said Wooiser.

"Nice reversal by Mephiles!" said Crysta.

Then the hedgehog turned the wolf around, grabbed his head, and hit him with a facebuster.

"Oh! Mephiles drives his knee right into Fockewulf's face!" said Crysta.

The crowd responded with a mixed reaction as the wolf was left dazed on his feet. Mephiles got up, grabbed Fockewulf, and hurled him shoulder first into one of the steel posts in the ring.

"And he practically gets thrown into the steel post!" said Wooiser.

The wolf yelled out in pain and then felt himself being pulled out of the corner by his opponent. Then Mephiles placed his head between the wolf's legs from behind and stood up so that his opponent was sitting on his shoulders.

"What is Mephiles about to do now!" said Wooiser.

Mephiles then fell back, hitting Fockewulf with an electric chair drop. The wolf's head hit the mat hard and he was knocked for a loop.

"OH SNAP!" said Crysta.

"An electric chair drop! Blue Boy's head bounced off the mat like a basketball!" said Wooiser.

Mephiles bridged himself up and got his opponent in a pinning position.

"And Mephiles is going for the pin!" said Wooiser.

1

2

3

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"And it is all over! Mephiles has defeated Fockewulf!" said Crysta.

_**(Killer Cuts – "Tooth & Claw")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, Mephiles the Dark!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The same mixed reaction came from the crowd as the winner was announced. Mephiles got up off the mat and the referee raised his arm in victory.

"Mephiles is the victor in a match up that definitely could've went either way!" said Wooiser.

"Yeah! At times it e as if Fockewulf had the momentum working in his favor and if he had hit the Reverse DDt, he could've possibly picked up the win!" said Crysta.

"But Mephiles managed to reverse the Reverse DDT, no pun intended, and in the end got the victory after a series of hard-hitting maneuvers!" said Wooiser.

Mephiles stood in the middle of the ring and held his arms out to the side. As he did, the lights in the arena went off.

"Hey yo! Turn back on the lights!" said Wooiser.

A few seconds later, the lights came back on and as all eyes turned to the ring, they saw that Mephiles was nowhere to be found.

"Hey! Mephiles is gone! He disappeared!" said Crysta.

"Looks like he was all about coming out here and getting the job done! He didn't want to stay out here and celebrate his victory!" said Wooiser.

"Hmm, it would appear so! Anyhow, congratulations to Mephiles for picking up a victory here tonight!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Parking Lot~**_

Scourge the Hedgehog, Fiona Fox, Lien-Da the Echidna, and Sergeant Simian were walking in the parking lot heading towards the building, the Hardcore Title on the gorilla's shoulders and the Women's Tag Titles around the waists of Fiona and Lien-Da.

"Man I tell you, those guys are never on time for anything. Where the hell are they!" yelled Scourge as he leaned up against a wall.

"You got me boss," said Simian. "Predator called a few seconds ago and said that they are having some kind of problems getting here. But they should be here soon."

"Shit, they better be!" said Scourge angrily. "I flat out told them to be here at the beginning of the show! Where the fuck are they!"

The green hedgehog slammed his fist against a nearby wall, causing some dust to fall down from the ceiling. Fiona put her hands on his shoulder.

"Whoa, whoa baby! Calm down!" she said. "Lightning and the others will be here shortly! Lightning has to be! He is the Television Champ after all! All the champions were told to be here for the first night!"

Lien-Da brushed one of her dreadlocks out of her face as she said, "True, but unlike those clowns, we actually showed up on time. That is way more then I can say for them."

Fiona glared at her. "Lien-Da, you're not helping the matter!"

Lien-Da shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just being honest, that's all."

Scourge growled and turned to the other Mobians and was just about to say something else when he heard loud rock music coming from an approaching vehicle. He along with the others turned to see a huge black Hummer pull up right beside them. The window n the passenger side door went down and Lightning's head popped out.

"Yo Boss! Yo Sarge!" he said with a smug grin on his face. "What's crackin'!"

Simian frowned as he walked up to the lynx. "You and you're buddy's heads is what was going to be cracking if you were one more second late! Where the hell have you guys been!"

"Oh yeah!" said Lightning. "Sorry bout that Sarge! But we have a good reason why we were so late getting here!"

Lien-Da put a hand on her hip. "Oh yeah? And what would that be?"

The back door opened and Drago, Sleuth, and Frog all got out.

"See, it's like this," said Sleuth. "We were on our way over here through that forest just a few miles away from here."

Drago piped in. "Yeah, and we just so happened to see a couple of fine-ass girls we made a pit stop just to talk them, if you know what I mean."

Lien-Da and Fiona rolled their eyes in disgust and Scourge got right up in the wolf's face, seething.

"WHAT!" yelled Scourge, his eyes wide with anger. "You mean to tell me that you guys were late because you were all out there hitting on a bunch of hoochie-mamas!"

"Yeah," said Frog casually. "But Boss you didn't see the way these girls looked! This one chick had some breasts the size of…"

Before the frog could say anything else, Fiona got in his face and slapped the taste out of his mouth. Frog recoiled into the Hummer and glared at Fiona, holding his cheek.

"What the hell was that for!" he exclaimed,

"I could care less about the bitches you all took your sweet-ass time to hit on, but I will be damned if you describe those skanks while I am around!" said Fiona.

"Sheesh Fiona calm down!" said Predator, who was in the driver's seat.

The fox leapt through the passenger side window, passing by Lightning and getting right in Predator's face. She grabbed him by his hair and pulled him forward so that he was literally nose to nose with her.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down you bastard!" she yelled.

Drago leaned over to Sleuth and Frog and whispered to them.

"Man, that girl is scary as all hell sometimes."

Frog rubbed his cheek. "Damn straight."

Scourge gently, but firmly, pulled Fiona out of the window and then began to speak to the Destructix.

"You all better be thankful that it was Fiona that went off on you and not me, because trust me when I tell you, had it been me you all would've had the doors of this beat up piece of shit smashed in with your heads!"

The Destructix members cringed as that image passed through their heads.

"The next fucking time I tell you guys to be someone at a specific time, you better make damn sure that you show up when I tell you to! Is that clear!"

"HELL YEAH BOSS!" said the Frog, Predator, Lightning, Sleuth, and Drago at the same time.

Scourge gave them all a glare before putting his arm around Fiona.

"Let's get going," he said. "We got business to discuss."

All the Destructix members, along with Lien-Da, made their way out of the parking lot and into the Green Hill Arena, all except Simian. Scourge and Fiona stopped walking and turned back to him.

"Aren't you coming?" asked Fiona.

"Yeah," replied Simian. "I'm just going to park this thing because Predator and his forgetful ass forgot to."

Scourge nodded his head. "Alright. Catch you later."

The hedgehog and fox made their way out of the parking lot and Simian made his way to the driver's side of the Hummer. Suddenly, he was blindsided from behind and fell down to the ground.

"What the hell was that! What happened!"said Wooiser.

Simian rolled onto his back and looked up to see Larry Lynx standing over him with a steel chair in hand. There was also a referee with him.

"It's Larry! The leader of the Substitute Freedom Fighters!" said Crysta.

"And he has a referee with him! Oh man! You know what he is after right!" asked Wooiser.

"The Hardcore Championship! Ladies and gentlemen, it looks like we have an impromptu championship match!" said Crysta.

"For those of you that don't know, the Hardcore Championship is to be defended under 24/7 rules whenever he isn't in a match! And from the looks of things, we have a parking lot brawl on our hands!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~SWA Hardcore Championship Parking Lot Brawl Match - Sergeant Simian (c) VS. Larry Lynx~**_

Larry held the chair up high above his head and brought it down. Simian rolled to the side and the chair hit the concrete, sending a loud metal smash throughout the parking lot.

"Simian just barely avoids getting hit with that chair for the second time!" said Wooiser.

"Larry was aiming right for his head too! Simian's head would be crushed if he didn't move!" said Crysta.

Simian quickly got to his feet and charged at the lynx, grabbing him and ramming him into the side of the Hummer. Larry yelled out loud as his back connected with the vehicle and then Simian, still holding onto him, backed up and drove him into it again.

"My gosh! Larry's back must be in unbelievable pain!"said Crysta.

"I'm surprised that he isn't broken in half after that! Simian just rammed him into that car twice!" said Wooiser.

Larry crumpled down to the ground and the Hardcore Champion followed up by dropping kicks down on him. Simian turned his attention to the steel chair that Larry dropped a few seconds ago and picked it up in his hands.

"Oh no! Simian has the chair now!" said Crysta.

"He can do some big-time damage now!" said Wooiser.

Simian eyed the lynx and waited for him to get back up to his feet while clutching the chair tightly. Larry used the Hummer to help pull himself up to his feet and leaned his back up against it. Simian then swung the chair at Larry, aiming for his head.

"There he goes!" said Wooiser.

"This is not going to be pretty!" said Crysta.

The lynx, however, moved out of the way at the last second and Simian ended up swinging the chair into one of the car windows, smashing it in the process.

"Simian misses and hits the window of that car instead!" said Crysta.

"Damn it man! That was a sweet ride and Simian just screwed it up with that chair!" said Wooiser.

"How can you even think of the condition of the car at a time like this!" said Crysta.

"I'm observing the match and its surroundings! Ain't that what I'm supposed to do!" said Wooiser.

Larry took advantage of the gorilla's situation by getting behind him and rolling him up into a pin.

"And Larry takes advantage of the distracted Simian and rolls him up!" said Wooiser.

"We could have a new Hardcore Champion!" said Crysta.

1

Simian forcefully kicked out.

"Whoa, I take that back!" said Crysta.

"Simian just muscled out of that like it was nothing!" said Wooiser.

As Larry was launched into the air from the kick-out, he landed on his feet and Simian had already gotten to his feet. The Hardcore Champion rushed at his challenger, leapt in the air, and smashed him over the head with the steel chair.

"Oh my God!" said Crysta.

Larry fell down to the ground with a sickeningly hard thud.

"That was a knockout shot if I had ever seen one!" said Wooiser.

Simian threw the chair down before picking Larry up and holding him sideways in his arms.

"Simian has a hold of Larry in his powerful arms!" said Crysta.

"What the hell is he about to do now!" said Wooiser.

The gorilla walked to the Hummer and then turned so that his back was facing it.

"What the hell…" said Wooiser.

Then Simian hit Larry with a fall away slam, hurling the lynx back first into the car.

"Oh damn!" said Wooiser.

Larry fell down to the ground, arching his back in pain.

"A fall away slam right into the side of the Hummer!" said Crysta.

"That was just sick!" said Wooiser.

Simian turned back to his challenger and looked at him with a look of anger before picking him up and positioning him in the DDT position.

"Oh hell no! Simian isn't going to do this on the concrete floor!" said Wooiser.

Then the Hardcore Champion placed Larry's arm over his neck and lifted him off the ground, holding him vertically in the air for about ten seconds.

"I think that he is!" said Crysta.

Finally, Simian turned his body so that he pulled Larry's body down and slammed him down to the ground and landing on top of him, hitting the Simian Smasher.

"OH SNAP!" said Crysta.

"Simian just hit Larry with the Simian Smasher out there on the concrete! This is it! This match is over!" said Wooiser.

Simian got up off of Larry and looked down at the lynx's unmoving body. Simian then walked over to the hummer and opened one of the doors before making his way back to Larry.

"What is he doing! He has this match won so why isn't he going for the pin to end it!" said Crysta.

"Simian probably wants to inflict more pain to Larry first!" said Wooiser.

The Hardcore Champion picked his challenger up, led him over to the open door, and placed his head right up against the seat. Then Simian walked to the door and stood in front of it.

"Oh my God! No! He can't do this!" said Crysta.

"Yes, hell he can! This is a Hardcore Title Match! There aren't any rules! Anything goes!" said Wooiser.

Then suddenly, Simian kicked the door and it went crashing right into Larry's head.

"OH SHIT!" said Wooiser.

The lynx crumpled down to the floor, unconscious.

"I cannot believe what I just saw!" said Crysta.

The referee checked on him and when the lynx didn't respond, he waved his hands, signifying that the match was over.

"And it is all over! Simian has defeated Larry!" said Crysta.

Simian picked up his title belt off the ground and just before he left, he turned to look down at the unconscious Larry and at the wrecked Hummer."

"It was a piece of crap anyways." Said Simian.

Simian put his Hardcore Title on his shoulder and then left the parking lot, leaving the referee to check on Larry.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Damn, you want to talk about brutality, we just saw it in that parking lot brawl!" said Wooiser.

"I still can't believe it! Simian kicked the door of that car into Larry's head and knocked him out cold! There is no telling how serious Larry's injury is!" said Crysta.

"You have to expect things like that to happen in matches like this! It was for the Hardcore Championship and you have to pull out all the stops to win!" said Wooiser.

"That is just what Simian did and in the end he retained the title! Congratulations to the SWA Hardcore Champion on his title defense!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

Rouge The Bat was walking down the hallway in the locker room area, looking for a specific locker room.

'_My mixed tag team match is up next,'_ she thought to herself. _'Chip said all I have to do is find a partner. And I know the perfect person to team up with.'_

The bat continued to walk until she came to a stop in front of a door. She knocked on it and heard a voice.

"Who is it!" a voice yelled from inside.

Rouge smirked as she heard the voice. "It's me!"

"Hmph," said the voice. "Come in."

Rouge opened the door and walked inside. Sitting in a lone chair in the locker room was Shadow the Hedgehog. He was sitting with his legs and arms crossed and also had his eyes closed. The bat walked up to him and stood in front of him.

"Hey there Shadow," she said with a smile. "How are you?"

"Hmm, good I guess." He replied.

"That's good to hear. Listen, I need a favor from you."

The hedgehog opened one of his ruby eyes and looked at the bat, waiting for her to continue.

"Chip has scheduled me to compete in a mixed tag team match tonight." She said.

"And you want me to be your partner right?"

Rouge nodded her head. "You got it. So what do you say? Will you give a lady a helping hand?"

Shadow let out something that sounded like a mix between a sigh and growl as he opened his eyes. He looked into the bat's green eyes and after taking a deep breath stood out of his seat and stood directly in front of her. Rouge continued to smile at the hedgehog and put a hand on her hip, patiently waiting for his answer.

"Having trouble finding a partner huh?" he asked. "Sounds like a personal problem to me."

Rouge's eyes narrowed and she was about to say something to him, until Shadow cut her off.

"But as for the answer to your question, my answer is this."

The hedgehog raised his hand up, formed it into a fist, and held it out to Rouge. A bright smile appeared on the bat's face and her eyes gleamed with happiness.

"Thank you!" she said.

She formed her hand into a fist as well and bumped knuckles with the hedgehog.

"Let's go!" said the bat. "We're up next!"

She made her way out of the locker room with Shadow following behind her.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Wow-wee! Things just got a lot hotter tonight! Rouge is in action up next in a mixed tag team match!" said Wooiser.

"And look who she picked for a partner! The always dangerous and unpredictable Shadow! There is no telling what that guy will do every time he is in a match!"

"Yeah! I feel sorry for their opponents because they have no idea what to expect!" said Wooiser.

"True that! They better be ready! With that being said, let's get back into the action with our next match!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Mixed Tag Team Match - Duck "Bill" The Platypus & Barby Koala VS. Shadow The Hedgehog & Rouge The Bat~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a mixed tag team match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Shadow The Hedgehog/Sonic Adventure 2 – "I Am…All Of Me/Fly In The Freedom")**_

The lights in the arena dimmed and were replaced with flickering purple and red lights. A mixed reaction, as well as many whistles from the males, came from the crowd as the combined music played and moments later Rouge came out from behind the curtain with her wings wrapped around her body. Shadow also walked out from behind the curtain with his usual emotionless expression on his face. As the music picked up, Rouge unraveled her wings, revealing her voluptuous body, gaining a huge pop from the males in the crowd. She and Shadow looked at each other, nodded, and Shadow walked down to the ramp as Rouge opened her wings and flew down it. Shadow slid into the ring and Rouge flew into it and landed in the middle of it, striking a sexy pose as she did so. Shadow got onto the top of one of the turnbuckles and gazed out at the crowd with the same expression on his face.

"Introducing first, at a combined weight of 165 lbs., Rouge The Bat & 'The Black Wind' Shadow The Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

"WOW! Fellas, I know I'm not the only one mesmerized right now! Rouge is looking smoking hot tonight!" said Wooiser.

"Woozie, don't you start with your damn fantasies!" said Crysta.

Wooiser ignored her and continued to gaze at Rouge and the fox rolled her eyes.

'_What a Baka!' _thought Crysta.

Shadow and Rouge went to their respective corners and waited for their opponents to arrive.

_**(Metalica/Daft Punk – "Fuel/Face To Face")**_

The crowd cheered as the combined music played and moments later Bill and Barby came out from behind the curtain and as they stood on the stage, Bill held one of his fists up in the air and Barby struck a pose. Afterwards, they made their way down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans as they did so. They got to the ring and slid in side by side, standing in the middle as the crowd continued to cheer for them.

"And the opponents, representing the Downunda Freedom Fighters, weighing in at a combined weight of 142 lbs., Barby Koala & Duck "Bill" The Platypus!" said the ring announcer.

"Downunda is being represented tonight! Bill and Barby are in action tonight!" said Wooiser.

"These two definitely make a good team, but I wonder if that is going to be enough to defeat Shadow and Rouge!" said Crysta.

"Anything is possible in the SWA! If Bill and Barby can keep control of the match and have things go their way, then they will come out the winners tonight!" said Wooiser.

Bill and Barby went to their respective corner and afterwards, it was decided that the women would start the match off.

"Rouge and Barby are going to get things started in this mixed tag team match! Remember, the ladies must only wrestle each other, and the guys must only wrestle each other!" said Crysta.

Seconds later, after Bill and Shadow had gotten onto the apron of the ring, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Bill and Barby taking on Shadow and Rouge in a mixed tag team match!" said Wooiser.

The two women started the match off by running right at each other. Barby threw a clothesline, but Rouge ducked it, leapt onto the corner turnbuckle, launched herself off of it, and hit Barby with a springboard dropkick to her chest.

"Wow! Both women started this off quickly!" said Crysta.

"And Rouge has already hit one of her springboard moves not even five seconds into the match!" said Wooiser.

The koala hit the mat and Rouge went for a quick cover, but Barby quickly kicked out and got to her feet.

"Barby kicks out before even the count of 1!" said Wooiser.

Barby turned and looked at Rouge, who simply smirked at her and stood up as well. The two of them circled each other until they met in a lock up. Barby maneuvered herself behind Rouge, wrapped her arms around her waist, picked her up off the mat, and slammed her down on her stomach.

"Barby gets Rouge down to the mat with a very nice takedown!" said Crysta.

Rouge immediately got to her knees but then Barby looked a sprawl headlock on her and started to apply pressure to her head.

"Look at that! Very smart move by Barby as she applies a headlock to the downed Rouge!" said Wooiser.

"Yes, but it would be even more effective if she had her flattened out! That was smart of Rouge to get to her knees to take away some leverage!" said Crysta.

The bat grabbed the koala's arms and tried to pry them off of her but it was to no avail. Thinking quickly, Rouge grabbed Barby's waist and pulled her body on top of her own.

"Hmm, it looks like Rouge is think of something! She has just pulled Barby into the open guard defense position!" said Crysta.

Then, she wrapped her arms around Barby's waist and turned so that she was now on top of her, but the koala still had her in the headlock.

"Whoa! Now Rouge has transitioned so that she is now on top of Barby!" said Wooiser.

"But Barby still has the headlock on her!" said Crysta.

Rouge bridged her lower body up held her legs up in the air.

"Look at that!" said Crysta.

Finally, Rouge threw her legs backwards real fast and the momentum popped her head out of Barby's headlock. The crowd couldn't help but applaud Rouge for that.

"UNBELIEVABLE!" said Wooiser.

"The way Rouge escaped from that headlock was just a thing of beauty! The crowd is right to applaud her for that one!" said Crysta.

"And I'm not the only one who can't believe it! Look at the look on Barby's face! She is in shock!" said Wooiser.

Barby got to her feet and looked at the bat with a surprised look on her face. She was just about to go after her when she heard Bill yell her name. She turned to him and saw his hand outstretched to her, asking to be tagged into the match.

"Now it looks like Bill wants into the match!" said Crysta.

"Is Barby going to tag him in!" said Wooiser.

Confused as to why he was demanding for her to tag him in and still wanting more of Rouge, she didn't tag him in and went right at Rouge, only to be hit with a huge hip toss.

"No she doesn't!" said Wooiser.

"And she runs right into a huge hip toss by Rouge!" said Crysta.

Bill was yelling angrily at Barby as Rouge picked her up and threw the koala into her and Bill's corner. The platypus took it upon himself to reach in and tag himself in. Boos filled the arena as the platypus got into the ring and Barby looked up at him in surprise.

"Bill just tagged himself in!" said Crysta.

"What gives man! The girls were putting on a good match!" said Wooiser.

"He always was the most hostile of the Downunda Freedom Fighters and when things don't go his way things can get very ugly!" said Crysta.

"Like now!" said Wooiser.

Bill told Barby to get out of the ring and with a scowl on her face, she did so. Bill turned to Rouge and began to advance towards her but Shadow, like a bolt of lightning, appeared right in between them.

"It's Shadow!" said Crysta.

"He is stopping Bill before he could do anything to Rouge!" said Wooiser.

Shadow grabbed the platypus's head, turned his own body, and hit him with a modified backbreaker. The crowd went nuts with cheers as Bill hit the mat, arching his back.

"There is Shadow's patented backbreaker!" said Crysta.

"That made _my _back hurt!" said Wooiser.

Rouge smiled at the hedgehog as he got back out onto the apron and then held his hand out to her. The bat walked over to him and tagged him in.

"Now Shadow has been officially tagged into the match!" said Crysta.

Shadow got into the ring and didn't waste anytime attacking the downed Bill, dropping kicks to every single limb on his body and finishing it up with a huge knee to his chest. Bill popped of the mat in pain and Shadow got up and started hitting his opponent with hard punches to the face, backing him into the ropes.

"Damn! He sure is taking it to Bill!" said Wooiser.

"Well he did just try to attack Rouge a few seconds ago! As far back as those two go you know that Shadow ain't gonna stand for that!" said Crysta.

Then "The Black Wind" grabbed Bill's arm in whipped him into the adjacent ropes. As he came back to him, Shadow threw a clothesline, but Bill ducked it. Shadow turned back around and was hit with a flying crossbody by Bill and was in a pinning position.

"Whoa!" said Crysta.

"Bill hits Shadow with a flying crossbody out of nowhere and has him pinned!" said Wooiser.

1

Shadow kicked out of the pin and as he stood up he decked Bill across the face with a punch so hard that it sent him down to the mat.

"Shadow gets out of the pin and brings Bill down with a single punch!" said Crysta.

Shadow picked Bill up and then threw him into his corner. Bill was still feeling the effects of Shadow's attacks and he slumped in the corner. Shadow backed up to the middle of the ring, charged at Bill, and drove his shoulder into his gut.

"Ouch!" said Crysta.

Bill yelled out as the hedgehog plowed into him. Suddenly, Barby tagged herself back into the match.

"Crysta did you see that! Barby just tagged herself back into the match!" said Wooiser.

Shadow pulled Bill out of the corner and hit him with his modified backbreaker once more.

"Yes I did and look! Shadow just hit the modified backbreaker on Bill again!" said Crysta.

The platypus rolled out of the ring and Barby entered the ring, pointing and yelling at Rouge.

"Oh, that's what's up! Barby wants some more of Rouge!" said Wooiser.

The bat smirked at her and held her hand out to Shadow, who went over and tagged her in.

"She wants her, she's going to get her!" said Crysta.

Not a second after the tag was made, Barby rushed Rouge and grabbed her by her hair. The bat fought out of her predicament by lifting up one of her legs and hitting the koala in the side of her head.

"Oh! Kick right to the side of the head!" said Wooiser.

"Kicks are the things you DO NOT want to be hit with when you are up against Rouge!" said Crysta.

Barby staggered back and as she did, Rouge leapt up onto the top rope, launched herself at Barby, wrapped her legs around her head, and brought her down to the mat with a hurricarana.

"OH SNAP!" said Wooiser.

The crowd let out a loud pop as they saw Rouge hit the maneuver and she went for the pin afterwards.

"Rouge hits a beautiful hurricarana on Barby and is now going for the pin!" said Crysta.

1

2

Barby kicked out of the pin.

"Barby kicks out at the 2-count!" said Wooiser.

Rouge picked her opponent up and hit her with a knife edge chop, making the crowd respond with a collective "Whoo!" Barby clutched her chest and as she did, Rouge scooped her up and hit her with a body slam. Rouge went to the nearest turnbuckle and scaled to the top of it. Once she reached the top, Bill suddenly got back onto the apron of the ring and grabbed one of her legs.

"Bill has got a hold of Rouge's leg!" said Crysta.

Shadow got off the apron, ran to Bill, and pulled him off of Rouge. Then he lifted him up and slammed him down on the barricade.

"But Shadow dispatches of that problem real quick!" said Wooiser.

The platypus crumpled to the ground, holding his stomach. Rouge had just gotten her balance back on the top turnbuckle when Barby leapt onto the ropes and hit the bat with a springboard dropkick right to the face.

"Oh! Barby hits Rouge with a springboard dropkick of her own!" said Crysta.

Rouge lost her balance again and ended up being hung up on the ropes. Barby positioned herself under Rouge, put her on her shoulders while wrapping her arms around her, took off running, and hit the bat with a running powerslam.

"Barby just drilled the dazed Rouge with a running powerslam!" said Wooiser.

Barby covered Rouge.

"And she is going for the pin!" said Crysta.

1

2

Rouge got her shoulder up off of the mat.

"Rouge kicked out of that!" asked Wooiser.

"Yes she did! This is one great match that we are seeing here people!" said Crysta.

Barby couldn't believe that Rouge had managed to kick out of that and got up to her feet and picked Rouge up with her. She positioned the bat in the piledriver position and stepped over both of her arms.

"Barby, just like me, couldn't believe Rouge was actually able to kick out of that powerslam! Now she is looking to put her away with the Barby Drop!" said Wooiser.

Just before Barby could do anything, Rouge used her legs to pull herself up and hit the koala with a seated senton, landing in a pinning position.

"What the hell!" asked Wooiser.

"Rouge just countered the Barby Drop with a seated senton!" said Crysta

"And she has her pinned!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Bill got into the ring and pulled Rouge off of Barby.

"Oh man! Bill gets into the ring and breaks up the pin!" said Crysta.

"I thought Rouge had her there for sure!" said Wooiser.

Shadow entered the ring and charged at Bill. The platypus, however, was ready this time and caught the hedgehog with a well placed dropkick to the head.

"Bill drops Shadow with a nice dropkick!" said Crysta.

As Shadow fell to the mat, Bill got out of the ring and pulled him out with him. The platypus grabbed the hedgehog's head and led him over to the steel steps and was just about to slam him down on them when he was hit with a kick to his legs from behind.

"Uh oh!" said Wooiser.

Bill turned around and saw Rouge behind him and jut as he reached out to grab her, he felt an elbow connect with his stomach. As he double over, Shadow grabbed him and slammed him down head-first on the steel steps.

"Oh man!" said Crysta.

The sound of the smash could be heard throughout the building and Bill fell down to the floor.

"Shadow just smashed Bill's head into the steel steps!" said Wooiser.

"He did it hard as hell too! I think Bill is done for the night!" said Crysta.

Shadow turned to Rouge and the bat gave him a quick smile. He nodded his head, his way of saying "Thank you." The bat got back into the ring and Shadow went back to their corner. Rouge tagged Shadow in and then went to Barby and decked her with a hard forearm shot to the back of the head as she was getting up.

"Rouge tags Shadow into the match and is now continuing her assault on Barby!" said Crysta.

At the same time, Shadow went to Bill, picked him up, and placed him back in his respective corner.

"Yeah, but what the hell is Shadow up to!" said Wooiser.

"He has gotten Bill and brought him back to his corner!" said Crysta.

Rouge made her way over with Barby and she and Shadow forced the Downunda Freedom Fighters to make the tag, making Bill the legal competitor.

"Now Shadow and Rouge have forced Barby to tag Bill into the match!" said Crysta.

Shadow threw the platypus into the ring and he went in as well. Both Shadow and Rouge went to their respective corner and watched as Bill and Barby struggled to get up. Suddenly, Rouge began to repeatedly stomp her foot on the mat and Shadow began to rev up his foot.

"Oh hot damn!" said Wooiser.

The audience all got on their feet as the say Shadow and Rouge prepping up their finishing moves.

"Both Shadow and Rouge are prepping up their finishing maneuvers!" said Crysta.

"This is not going to be pretty at all for Bill and Barby! I'd stay down if I were them!" said Wooiser.

Barby used the ropes to pull her self to her feet and Bill had got to his hands and knees. Simultaneously, Shadow and Rouge rushed at their opponents and Rouge kicked Barby right underneath her chin and Shadow ferociously kicked Bill in the side of his head, hitting the Rouge Kick and Punt Kick at the same time.

"BOO-YAH!" said Wooiser.

The crowd went nuts as the Downunda Freedom Fighters crashed down to the mat.

"My God! Rouge and Shadow hit the Rouge Kick and Punt Kick at the same time!" said Crysta.

"If that ain't it I don't know what is!" said Wooiser.

Shadow pulled Bill to the middle of the ring and covered him.

1

2

3

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It is all over! Shadow and Rouge have defeated Bill and Barby!" said Crysta.

_**(Shadow The Hedgehog/Sonic Adventure 2 – "I Am…All Of Me/Fly In The Freedom")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winners of this match by way of pinfall, Rouge the Bat & 'The Black Wind' Shadow the Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The crowd was cheering loudly as the winners of the match were announced. Shadow got off of Bill and the referee raised both his and Rouge's arms in victory.

"That was a crazy and action-filled match!" said Wooiser.

"Both teams really went at it, but in the end Shadow and Rouge got the victory after a very devastating ending!" said Crysta.

"I still can't get that out of my head! The Rouge Kick and Punt Kick at the same time! Damn, that was unbelievable!" said Wooiser.

Rouge and Shadow went to adjacent turnbuckles and Rouge held her hands behind her head in a sexy pose and Shadow gazed out at the crowd until he closed his eyes and held his arms up in the air, in a manner that said the people should worship him.

"Those two certainly do deserve to celebrate after coming out the victors in quite possibly the best match we have seen tonight! And we aren't done yet!" said Crysta.

"We have a lot more in store tonight, but right now, congratulations to Shadow and Rouge on their win!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Chip's Office~**_

Chip was applauding and yelling loudly in his office as he watched the conclusion of the Shadow/Rouge VS. Bill/Barby match.

"Ooo-wee! Talk about an awesome night we are having so far!" said Chip. "We had someone qualify for the elimination chamber, the Hardcore Title was defended in the parking lot, and now Shadow and Rouge got the win in an AWESOME match! Things are going quite well, if I do say so myself!"

"I agree," said a male voice. "That was a very impressive show that Shadow and Rouge put on, especially the ending."

"Pssh, it was alright," said a female voice. "Could've been a lot better if you ask me."

"You always have something negative to say, don't you?"

"I'm just calling it like I see it!"

Chip sighed as he turned around to the owners of the voices. "Cat, Uma, can't you two _ever _get along? Even for just a second?"

The cat and spider said at the same time:

"Nope!"

Chip shook his head. "What am I going to do with you two? Anyways, that was a very impressive match we just saw that is definitely going to move Shadow and Rouge up in the rankings here."

"Do you have something in mind?" asked Cat.

"Yes, as a matter of fact," replied Chip. "Like I said, I was impressed with their performances. Therefore, next week, I am going to put Shadow in one of the qualifying matches for the elimination chamber."

Cat nodded his head in approval while Uma almost fell out of her seat.

"What! Are you serious!" asked Uma.

"Of course I am!" said Chip. "Shadow would be an awesome addition to the elimination chamber if her can pull of a victory over his opponent next week! Just think about it; we already have Sonic and Silver in there. Add Shadow to the mix and it is going to be one more huge star added to the match!"

Cat turned to the spider. "What's wrong Miss Eight Legs? You don't want Shadow to be in the chamber or something?"

She glared at Cat. "That isn't my name you old codger! It is Uma! Get it right! And for your information, I have only TWO legs and SIX arms!"

Chip closed his eyes as the spider let out her little tirade. _'Damn this girl is a handful sometimes!' _"I tell you what Uma, how about you choose who Shadow will face next week in the qualifying match?"

The spider looked a bit surprised. "What? You want me to choose?"

"Sure!" said Chip. "Pick anyone you want!"

The spider put two of her hands underneath her chin and was silent as she thought of who Shadow could potentially face.

"Any day now Uma." Said Cat.

"Shut up!" she yelled. "I'm thinking!"

A few more seconds of silence went by until she snapped all twelve of her fingers at the same time. "I've got it!"

Chip was twirling his cap around on his finger. _'Took long enough!'_ "So who is it going to be?"

Uma smiled. "A competitor he completely dominated his opponent earlier tonight; Mephiles the Dark!"

"Wow" said Cat. "That is actually a good choice. Either him or Shadow would be a great addition to the chamber."

Uma stood proudly with a smug and satisfied look on her face. "What do you think of that Chip?"

The tiger nodded his head, smiling. "I like it a lot! It is official; next week it is going to be Shadow VS. Mephlies; winner goes on to the elimination chamber.

Cat and Uma nodded their heads.

"Now, as for Rouge," said Chip. "I am going to give her a chance to compete for either the Women's Championship or the Women's Tag Team Championship."

"And how are you going to go about doing that?" asked Uma.

Chip smiled. "It's simple. I am going to choose four females, completely at random. Then, I am going to put them in a tag team match later on tonight. The winners of the tag team match will go on to compete in a triple threat match next week that will also involve Rouge."

Cat and Uma nodded their heads as they continued to listen to Chip explain.

"Now, the winner of the triple threat match will go on to face Amy for the Women's Title at 'Vendetta' and the other two will face Fiona and Lien-Da for the Women's Tag Team Titles!"

Cat, and even Uma, had to admit that was a great idea.

"Well, I must say I am impressed," said Uma.

"That is a great idea Chip!" said Cat.

Chip nodded and ran his hand through his hair. _'Now all I have to do is select the four women who will compete in the tag team match later tonight.'_

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"WOW! Woozie, another big match has been made for later tonight and it has huge title implications in it!" said Crysta.

"Yeah! A tag team match between two teams of females and the winners will go on to compete next week with Rouge in a triple threat match!" said Wooiser.

"And the winner of the triple threat match will go on to face Amy for the Women's Title at 'Vendetta' and the other two will face Fiona and Lien-Da for the Women's Tag Team Titles there as well!" said Crysta.

"Also, we learned that Shadow will face Mephiles next week in one of the qualifying matches for the elimination chamber!" said Shadow.

"Both of them were victorious tonight in their matches, and whoever wins next week will go on to compete for the SWA Championship at 'Vendetta!'" said Crysta.

"That is definitely going to be one to remember as we all know the history between Shadow and Mephiles! But speaking of which, our next qualifying match is up next!" said Wooiser.

"Awesome! Let's get back into the action!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Non-Title SWA Championship Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match - Nack The Weasel VS. Big The Cat~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a SWA Championship Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Deftones – "Elite")**_

Boos filled the arena as the music played and moments later Nack flew out from behind the curtain on his airbike, holding his US Title in the air. He shot down the ramp and did a few laps around the ring before coming to a stop right at the base of the ramp. Nack leapt off the bike and slid into the ring, holding his title belt high above his head amidst the booing fans.

"Introducing first, from The Floating Island, weighing in at 83 lbs., ladies and gentlemen, he is the reigning SWA United States Champion, 'The Sniper' Nack the Weasel!" said the ring announcer.

"Oh this is just great! That annoying weasel is here!" said Crysta.

"Hell yeah! I can't stand this guy either! But I will admit that he is an awesome competitor! He doesn't have the US Title for nothing you know!" said Wooiser.

"And you can bet your bottom dollar that he is looking to have more gold on him! And if he wins this match, goes to the elimination chamber, and win, then that will be just what happens!" said Crysta.

Nack handed his title belt to the ring announcer and then went to his respective corner to wait for his opponent.

_**(Sonic Adventure – "Lazy Days (Livin' In Paradise)")**_

"Uh oh!" said Wooiser.

Nack's eyes went wide as the crowd cheered. Pyro exploded around the titantron and moments later Big came from behind the curtain, holding his fishing pole in his hand. He slowly made his way down to the ring, his usual goofy expression on his face. Big got to the ring, onto the apron, and stepped over the top rope into the ring. He stood in the middle of the ring and held his pole up high.

"And the opponent, from The Mystic Ruins, weighing in at 616 lbs., Big the Cat!" said the ring announcer.

"Did you all hear that just now! Let me repeat it! Big weighs 616 lbs.! He is the heaviest competitor in the SWA!" said Crysta.

"Picture this guy being the SWA Champion! He would mow down everybody that got in the ring with him!" said Wooiser.

"If Nack wants to go to the elimination chamber he is going to have to go through Big!" said Crysta.

"A whole lot easier said than done!" said Wooiser.

Big placed his fishing pole on the outside of the ring and then went to his respective corner. Nack still had a look of uncertainty on his face as the referee called for the bell, beginning the match!"

"And here we go! Nack and Big, one on one!" said Wooiser.

"And the winner will go on to compete for the SWA Championship inside the elimination chamber at 'SWA: Vendetta!'" said Crysta.

Nack and Big started things off by circling each other until meeting in the middle of the ring in a lockup. Big used his strength to shove Nack all the way back to his corner.

"There is that raw power of Big being displayed front and center!" said Wooiser.

"Look at the look on Nack's face! He can't believe that just happened!" said Crysta.

The weasel looked up at the cat with a surprised look on his face. Big simply retuned it with his same usual expression and chuckled as well. Irked, Nack charged at Big only to be hit in the face with a big boot.

"Ooh! Kick right to the mush!" said Wooiser.

Nack held his face as he hit the mat and then felt himself being pulled up to his feet. Big set him up on his shoulder, walked to the nearby ropes, and dropped the US Champion down on the ropes neck-first, hanging up the weasel.

"Big hangs Nack up on the ropes!" said Crysta.

As Nack held his throat, Big backed up into the adjacent ropes. As the cat came back to him, Nack was dropped down to the mat with a huge shoulder block.

"And he follows that up with a shoulder block! Nack is getting smashed in there!" said Wooiser.

Nack rolled out of the ring to try and catch his breath. Suddenly, the weasel felt Big's huge hand grab his head and using amazing strength, pulled him back onto the apron of the ring.

"Oh man! Even when he tried to put distance between himself and Big, Nack still finds himself in trouble!" said Wooiser.

"Big just lifted him off of the ground and back onto the apron with one hand!" said Crysta.

Just when Big was going to bring Nack back inside, "The Sniper" grabbed the cat's head and fell down to the apron, hanging him up this time.

"Nice move by Nack right there as he hangs Big up on the ropes!" said Wooiser.

"Payback for earlier!" said Crysta.

Big staggered back, holding his neck, and turned so that his back was to the US Champion. Nack saw this as being his opening shot and got into the ring, rushed at the cat, and brought him down to the mat with a chop block to the back of his leg.

"Now that is one way to get a larger opponent down to the mat!" said Crysta.

Nack went for the cover.

"Nack is going for the pin!" said Wooiser.

1

Big threw Nack off of him and the weasel looked at him with a shocked expression.

"Whoa-ho! Big got out of that pin no problem!" said Crysta.

"Nack, you better do some more damage to him if you want to get the victory!" said Wooiser.

"The Sniper" went back on the offensive by dropping kicks down all over the downed cat's body, specifically the leg he chop blocked. Nack grabbed that leg and locked a knee bar on his opponent.

"That's what you need to do right there! Work on the injured body part!" said Wooiser.

Big felt intense pain shoot up his leg and thinking quickly, he used his free leg to hit Nack right in the face with hard kicks.

"Now Big is fighting out of it by landing some hard shots right to Nack's face!" said Crysta.

The US Champion released the hold after getting kicked five times, and dizzily used the ropes to pull himself to his feet. Big gingerly got up as well.

"Now both competitors are slowly getting back to their feet!" said Wooiser.

"Whoever gets up first will have to be quick to get back in control of the match!" said Crysta.

Nack shook the cobwebs out and then ran at Big, attempting to hit him with a flying crossbody. However, Big caught the weasel in his arms and then simply felly forward, crushing Nack between his body and the ring.

"Oh damn!" said Crysta.

"What the hell was Nack thinking!" said Wooiser.

The weasel was completely laid out as Big covered him.

"There's the pin!" said Crysta.

1

2

Nack got his shoulder off of the mat.

"Wow! Nack breaks the count at 2!" said Wooiser.

"That was impressive, especially after what he just got hit with!" said Crysta.

Big got to his feet, picked Nack up, and hurled him into one of the corners. The US Champion's back hit the turnbuckle hard and Big backed all the way up to the adjacent corner and then charged right at Nack.

"Well, Nack can hang it up right here!" said Wooiser.

"If Big connects with whatever he is thinking it may very well be over for the US Champion!" said Crysta.

At the last moment, the weasel pulled himself out of the ring and onto the apron. As a result, Big went crashing right into the steel post.

"Oh shit!" said Wooiser.

"Nobody home!" said Crysta.

The cat yet out a yell as he lie hung in the middle ropes. Nack saw this as his chance and rushed at Big, using his foot to kick the cat directly in the side of the head and crushing it against the steel post, hitting the Drive-By.

"HOLY CRAP!" said Crysta.

"Nack just hit Big with the Drive-By!" said Wooiser.

"And into the steel post!" said Crysta.

Big crumpled to the mat and Nack got back in the ring and covered him.

"There's the cover by Nack!" said Wooiser.

1

2

3

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"WHOA!" said Wooiser.

"It is all over! Nack has defeated Big!" said Crysta.

_**(Deftones – "Elite")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, the SWA United States Champion, 'The Sniper' Nack the Weasel!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

Boos filled the building as the winner was announced. Nack got up off of Big, went to the nearest turnbuckle, climbed to the top, and held both of his arms up in victory, laughing the whole while.

"I never thought I would be saying this, but Nack just beat Big!" said Wooiser.

"To say that this is an upset would be the biggest understatement ever! I thought for sure that Big was going to dominate Nack!" said Crysta.

"He did, in the beginning of the match, but it just took one Drive-By into a steel post for Nack to win!" said Wooiser.

"And now the US Champion has qualified for the elimination chamber match at 'Vendetta!'" said Crysta.

"The Sniper" got out of the ring, got his title belt, and held it up in the air amidst the booing crowd.

"Who here can say that they defeated Big!" asked Crysta.

"Well, Nack can, as he gains a huge wave of momentum! Congratulations to the US Champion!" said Wooiser.

"Oh! We are getting word that our colleague Sasha the Wolf is standing by in the back! Hey Sasha! What's up!" asked Crysta.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

A young, yellow wolf with long black hair was standing with a microphone in her hand.

"Hey Crysta! Hey Wooiser! Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, the SWA Champion, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

As Sonic was shown on the titantron the crowd went into a frenzy with cheers. Sonic wrapped his arm around Sasha's shoulders and gave her his signature grin.

"Hey Sasha!" said Sonic. "How're you doing babe?"

Giggling, Sasha replied, "I'm doing great Champ! Now Sonic, as you have probably already found out, you are going to defend the SWA Title in four weeks at 'Vendetta' in an elimination chamber match! We have already seen two Mobians qualify for the match and we have one more qualifying match later tonight. Also, we know next week that either Shadow or Mephiles will also compete in the match! Anything you would like to say?"

The blue hedgehog readjusted his title belt on his shoulder and said, "Wow! The elimination chamber! 36 feet in diameter! Weighs 16 tons! Is it by any chance related to Eggman?"

Sasha laughed. "No! Not that I know of, anyways!"

Sonic chuckled before he continued to talk. "But seriously though, I have to hand it to Chip! He knows that I love me a challenge and this is as challenging as it can get! You have me, Silver, Nack, Shadow or Mephiles, and two others going at in one of the most horrific matches in the history of wrestling!

"Yep, pretty much!" said Sasha.

"But you know what?" asked Sonic. "I'm not trippin' about it. I'll defend this title against anyone, anywhere, and that includes against five guys inside of a huge metal structure. No disrespect to my challengers, but at 'Vendetta,' I am going to walk out of the chamber the same way I entered it. And that is as the SWA Champion!"

"You have a lot of confidence, like always! Well, thank you for your time Sonic and good luck in your future title defense!" said Sasha.

"No problem at all!" said Sonic. "I'll catch you later!"

As the hedgehog walked away, he shaped his hand like a phone, held it up to his ear, and mouthed "Call me!" to the wolf, causing her to blush and laugh.

"Oh Sonic get out of here, you silly hedgehog!" she said. "Crysta, Wooiser, back to you guys!"

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Thanks Sasha!" said Crysta, laughing. "That Sonic is too much sometimes! But it looks like he is more than ready for the elimination chamber!"

"Man, that guy gets around doesn't he? He just makes girls flock to him!" said Wooiser. "He needs to give me some pointers when it comes to pimpin'!"

Suddenly, the eagle felt a hand connect with the back of his head. Pretty damn hard, too.

"OW!" he yelled.

He clutched his head and looked over to Crysta to see her recoil her hand.

"Why you…!" he growled.

"That's what you get!" said Crysta. "Now keep your mind out of the gutter so you can help me call this next match!"

Wooiser grumbled something under his breath and glared at the fox.

* * *

_**~Singles Match - Hope The Hedgehog VS. Bearenger The Bear~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a singles match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Burn Halo – "Save Me")**_

Boos filled the arena as the music played and moments later Bearenger came blasting from behind the curtain on his rocket. He flew down the ramp and stopped right down beside the ring. He leapt off the rocket, slid into the ring, made his way to the top of one of the turnbuckles, and held his fists up in the air.

"Introducing first, from Ruin Wood, weighing in at 110 lbs., Bearenger the Bear!" said the ring announcer.

"Well, we saw his partner Fockewulf in action earlier against Mephiles! Now Bearenger is out to put on a show as well!" said Wooiser.

"Like Fockewulf, he is pretty powerful and quick as well! He is going to have to use those to pick up a win here tonight!" said Crysta.

Bearenger went to his respective corner and waited for his opponent to arrive.

_**(Drive A – "Are You Blind?")**_

A sudden hush came over the crowd as the lights in the arena went off and white lights started to flicker on and off extremely fast. Seconds later, Hope came out onto the stage with a sheathed sword by his side. He pulled the sword out and began to demonstrate his swordsmanship by swing it around in an impressive fashion. He finished by throwing the sword in the air, pulling his sheath out in front of him, and the sword came down perfectly into the sheath.

"Wow!" said Crysta.

"Pretty amazing entrance by this dude!" said Wooiser.

Hope placed his sheath back to his side and sprinted down the ramp. He slid into the ring and performed a few impressive martial arts techniques in the ring, and the crowd applauded him.

"And the opponent, from South Island, weighing in at 85 lbs., 'The Warrior of Light' Hope the Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

"So, we've got a new guy here!" said Wooiser.

"I've heard some things about him! Like the announcer said, his name is Hope the Hedgehog and from what I know is pretty much an all-arounder! He can do it all!" said Crysta.

"Is that right? Well, we're going to see what he can do in his first match in the SWA!" said Wooiser.

Hope placed his sword down on the outside of the ring and then went to his respective corner. The referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Hope and Bearenger, one on one!" said Wooiser.

Hope and Bearenger met in the middle of the ring and Bearenger held his hand up, signifying that he wanted to engage in a test of strength.

"Looks like Bearenger wants to do a test of strength!" said Crysta.

"Yeah! He wants to feel out the new guy and see what he is capable of!" said Wooiser.

"But Hope better watch it and be careful! You never know what that bear will do!" said Crysta.

Hope kept his eyes on the bear as he held his hand up and slowly, but surely, locked hands with him. Suddenly, The bear kicked Hope in the stomach and brought him down to the mat with an arm drag.

"See!" said Crysta.

"That was a nice takedown by Bearenger! Hope kinda just got suckered into that one!" said Wooiser.

Just as Bearenger was going to lock on an arm bar, Hope kipped up to his feet and twisted the bear's arm, causing him to yell out and fall down to a knee.

"Oh damn!" said Wooiser.

"Hope turns things around!" said Crysta.

"Literally!" said Wooiser.

Hope raised his foot and kicked the bear right in his chest, bringing him down to the mat.

"Ouch! A straight kick right to the chest!" said Wooiser.

The hedgehog backed into the ropes, rolled on the mat, and hit the bear with a rolling senton.

"And a senton to follow that up! What is Bearenger doing!" asked Wooiser.

"He is letting Hope get the upper hand on him, that's what!" said Crysta.

Hope covered Bearenger.

"Hope is going for the first pin attempt of the match!" said Crysta.

1

Bearenger kicked out, but as he did, Hope grabbed one of his legs and got to his feet.

"What the hell!" said Wooiser.

The hedgehog looped his arms around both of his opponent's legs and then fell back. As a result, Bearenger was sent flying over the top rope, but he managed to land on the apron.

"That was a close one! Bearenger was almost sent tumbling to the ground!" said Crysta.

"But he avoided it and, more importantly, managed to kick out of that pin!" said Wooiser.

Hope got to his feet and saw his opponent on the apron. He ran into the adjacent ropes and charged at the bear, but a well placed punch right to the jaw stopped him in his tracks.

"Pow! Right to the jaw!" said Wooiser.

Hope staggered back and as he did, Bearenger leapt up on the top rope and launched himself at the hedgehog, hitting him with a springboard clothesline.

"Nice clothesline from Bearenger!" said Crysta.

"_Very _nice clothesline, you mean!" said Wooiser.

Hope crashed to the mat and the bear went for the pin.

"There goes the pin!" said Wooiser.

1

Hope kicked out of the pin.

"But Hope kicks out quickly!" said Crysta.

Bearenger got to his feet, went to one of the turnbuckles and climbed to the top of it.

"Looks like Bearenger is looking to fly!" said Crysta.

The bear measured up his opponent before leaping off, descending down towards Hope.

"And there he goes!" said Wooiser.

The hedgehog, however, moved out of the way at the last second and his opponent crashed down to the mat, missing an elbow drop.

"Oh no!" said Wooiser.

Bearenger yelled out as he quickly got to his feet, holding his hurt elbow. Hope looked up off the mat and saw his opponent was hurt. He got up and went on the offensive by landing devastating kicks right to the bear's injured arm, backing him up into the ropes.

"Now those are some hard hitting kicks!" said Crysta.

"You can hear the smacks of them all the way over here!" said Wooiser.

Then Hope leapt over the top rope while having a hold of Bearenger's head and hung him up. The momentum from the maneuver sent the bear down to the mat.

"That was an innovative move using the ropes like that!" said Crysta.

Hope slid back into the ring, turned his opponent over, and pinned him.

"Hope is going for the pin!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Bearenger kicked out of the pin.

"Bearenger kicks out at 2!" said Crysta.

Hope got to his feet and picked Bearenger up with him. The hedgehog positioned his opponent for a suplex and then lifted him up.

"Suplex coming up!" said Crysta.

While he was in the air, Bearenger began to wildly swing his legs back and forth.

"Looks like Bearenger is trying to fight out of the suplex!" said Wooiser.

"Will he be able to do it!" said Crysta.

Soon, the bear escaped the suplex position and fell down behind Hope. He turned the hedgehog around, kicked him in the stomach, and put him in the piledriver position. There was a sudden pop from the crowd as Bearenger lifted the hedgehog off his feet and held him upside down.

"He does! And he has Hope positioned for the Piledriver! Say goodnight Hope!" said Wooiser.

Suddenly, Hope wrapped his legs around the bear's head and pulled himself up.

"Oh what the…!" said Wooiser.

"Hope just pulled himself up onto Bearenger's shoulders!" said Crysta.

The hedgehog maneuvered his body so that he had a reverse headlock on him and then fell down behind him.

"What the hell is this!" asked Wooiser.

Then Hope lifted Bearenger up and dropped down, smashing the bear's head into the mat.

"HOLY SHIT!" said both Wooiser and Crysta.

The audience let out a collective "Oh!" as they heard the impact of Bearenger hitting the mat and saw the bear get flattened out.

"What the fuck was that!" asked Wooiser.

"From what I've heard he calls that the Heaven's Judgment!" said Crysta.

"Well whatever it was it was damn sure nasty-looking!" said Wooiser.

Hope covered his opponent.

"There's the pin!" said Wooiser.

1

2

3

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It is all over! Hope has defeated Bearenger!" said Crysta.

_**(Drive A – "Are You Blind?")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, 'The Warrior of Light' Hope the Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The crowd was cheering loudly as the winner was announced. Hope got up off of Bearenger and the referee held his arm up in victory.

"Now that was impressive victory for Hope!" said Crysta.

"Bearenger got completely laid out by that move!" said Wooiser. "What was it called? Hell's Judgement?"

"_Heaven's _Judgment!" Crysta corrected. "That surely was a devastating maneuver!"

Hope exited the ring and began to make his way up the ramp, receiving many pats on the back from the nearby fans.

"That hedgehog put on quite the show tonight! Even you have got to be impressed with how he did tonight Woozie!" said Crysta.

"He was alright!" said Wooiser. "I'm curious to see what he can do against the big boys here in the SWA!"

"Same here! If he is this good I bet he would be a challenge for anyone! In time, we will see how he does! Congratulations on your win tonight Hope!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

Miles "Tails" Prower was walking down a hallway with his IC Title on his shoulders. He turned a corner and as he did, he saw a figure walking towards him. As he continued to walk, he saw that the figure was Lightning Lynx, the TV Title gleaming on his shoulder. The two of them soon came side to side and Lightning looked over at the fox. Tails looked back and then saw the TV Champion shoot him and ugly look before he continued to make his way down the hallway. Tails had a confused look on his face.

'_What was that about?' _thought the fox._ 'Hmm, he's probably having a bad day or something.'_

Shrugging his shoulders, the IC Champion continued to walk down the hallway as well.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"O-o-o-kay." Said Wooiser.

"Interesting moment back there between Tails and Lightning. Wonder what's up with the TV Champion." Said Crysta.

"Maybe he is still pissed about what went down with Scourge earlier," suggested Wooiser.

"Hmm, maybe," said Crysta. "But then again, like all the Destructix members, you never know what they are thinking."

* * *

_**~Catering Room~**_

Bean and Bark were sitting at a table scarffing down a large assortment of food. The CW Title was on Bean's shoulder as he picked up a bag of chips, opened it, and held it above his mouth, chopping on the chips that came out.

"Man it is good being a champion!" said Bean. "You get treated like royalty!"

"And it won't be too long until I have one of those belts around my waist as well!" said Bark as he gobbled down a slice of pizza.

"_One! _How about _all!" _said Bean._ "_One day, we are going to have all of the belts in the SWA!"

"All of them, you say? I'm not so sure about that laddie," said a voice behind Bean and Bark.

In the middle of taking a bite of chips, Bean turned around and saw Rob O' the Hedge walking towards them.

"What'd you just say!" asked the CW Champion.

"Ye gots lots of balls to be making a statement like saying you and your partner are going to hold all the titles here," replied Rob.

Bean stood up. "So what! Are you calling me a liar!"

Rob went to the table, picked up an apple, and took a bite into it. "I'm saying nothing of the sort. But I am curious to what ye can do in the ring. Since ye are not scheduled to compete tonight, how about next week ye take me on in a one on one match."

Bean laughed and turned to Bark. "Bark, is this Robin Hood rip-off actually challenging me to a match!"

"Pssh, he hasn't even done a thing to deserve to take on the CW Champ!" said the polar bear.

"I beg to differ," said another voice.

All three Mobians turned to see Chip coming towards them.

"You mean he HAS done something to deserve a match with me!" asked Bean. "And what's that!"

Chip came to a stop in front of the SWA competitors. "Isn't it obvious? He came to you and challenged you to a match, right in your face. Now, with you being the CW Champion, you should be willing to take him up on that challenge, right?"

Bean was silent for a second until he got a smug look on his face. "You know what? You're right! Ok then Rob! You're on!"

Rob simply nodded his head, a smile on his face as he took another bite of the apple.

"Well then, it is official," said Chip. "Next week, it is going to be Bean and Rob, one on one. By the way, I am making an extra incentive in this match."

Bean and Bark looked at each other in confusion. "'Incentive?'" asked Bark. "What the hell is that?"

Bean shrugged his shoulders and said, "I have no idea."

The duck pulled out a dictionary out of nowhere and looked the word up. "Incentive, incentive…Here it is!"

"What's it mean?" asked Bark.

"Basically it means 'other shit.'" Replied the CW Champion.

Chip smacked himself in the head. 'How much dumber can you get!'

"Alright. So what is the 'incentive' you are adding Boss?" asked Bean.

"If Rob does defeat you next week, then he will earn a shot at the CW Title," replied the tiger.

Bean spat out the food he was currently eating. "WHAT!"

"You heard me right," said Chip. "If Rob beats you, he gets a shot at your title at 'Vendetta.'"

"And trust me laddie," said the hedgehog. "I will be the one to take that title from ye. Then ye will have one more title to get to have all the ones in the SWA."

Chip and Rob began to walk away, but not before Chip picked up a chesseburger to take with him. Taking a bite into it, the tiger turned his head back to Bean and Bark and said, "Good luck next week Champ!"

Bean started to wildly flail his arms in the air as he yelled at them. "Just you wait! I'm gonna show Robin Hood who the best cruiserweight in the SWA is!"

"Yeah, what he said!" Bark piped in.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Well, it looks like we are going to have the cruiserweights in action next week!" said Wooiser.

"Rob is going to go one on one with the CW Champion Bean, and if Rob beats him, then he will earn a shot for the CW Title at 'Vendetta!'" said Crysta.

"But Bean looks more than ready to take Rob on! That is going to be a match to look forward to!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Locker Room Area~**_

Hope was sitting in a chair with a water bottle in his hand. He took a drink from it when he heard a voice.

"That was as pathetic a match that I have ever seen."

The hedgehog turned his head to the direction of the voice and a frown instantly appeared on his face as he said, "Chaos."

A violet and ebony hedgehog walked into the room and leaned against the lockers, arms crossed against his chest.

"Your little 'amazing performance' tonight seems to have gotten a lot of people talking about you," he said. "Well, I'm here to tell you that your victory was nothing more than a fluke."

Hope stood up and walked towards Chaos. "A fluke?"

"That's right, a fluke," replied Chaos. "Getting a victory over Bearenger? Hell, anyone could do that. I don't care what anyone says. You haven't proven a damn thing."

Hope smirked. "You're one to talk. You weren't even on the card tonight. So what does that say about you?"

Chaos laughed and waved his hand in Hope's face. "It says that Chip is waiting to put me in action against someone that is actually worth my time instead of someone who isn't even worth a penny. But you know what? I'm not gonna wait for him to give me an opponent. I've going to him and request an opponent for next week, and trust me, it is going to be someone that will actually give me a challenge."

"This I have to see," said Hope. "Who are you going to request then, hot shot?"

"That is none of your business."

With that being said, Chaos turned around and left the locker room, leaving Hope there alone. The white hedgehog shrugged his shoulders and said, "Pssh, whatever."

He sat back down and took another drink of water.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Who the hell was that guy!" asked Wooiser.

"His name is Chaos the Hedgehog. Apparently, he and Hope have some kind of history together and it ain't pretty," answered Crysta.

"Now that looks like a dude that can get it done in the ring! I am curious to see what he can do!" said Wooiser.

"He said that he is going to request an opponent for next week, someone who will be a challenge for him. I wonder who it is going to be," said Crysta.

"We just have to wait and find out!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Chip's Office~**_

Sonia the Hedgehog, Cream the Rabbit, Sally Acorn, and Carrotia the Rabbit were standing in Chip's office, slightly bobbing their heads to the music that was playing from the stereo in there.

"I wonder why Chip called us all here?" asked Sally. "It must be something important."

"Yeah, but I'm not complaining. At least we have some nice music playing to pass the time." Said Sonia.

Carrotia crossed her arms over her chest. "I could care less about the music!"

Cream looked over at the other rabbit. "You seem kind of upset Carrotia. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong!" asked Carrotia. "I'll tell you what's wrong! Both Fockewulf and Bearenger lost tonight! Those guys are my teammates! Can you imagine how bad that is going to make me look, that two guys I am associated with lost on the first night of SWA!"

"I am so sorry to hear that," said Cream.

Uma, sitting on Chip's desk, began to speak. "I don't see why you are even running with those guys anyways. Compared to some of the other talent here, they hardly even begin to compare."

Cat looked at Uma. "Not too long ago you were talking down on them Uma. You were defending Bearenger because of the match he had."

"Defending?" repeated Uma. "I wasn't defending anyone! I was simply saying that that rookie Hope got a win that, in my opinion, wasn't all that great! And who are you to call me out in front of people like that!"

"I was just stating the facts here!" yelled Cat.

As the two of them began to get into another argument, the four ladies all sighed. At the same time, the office door opened and Chip walked inside. He heard Cat and Uma arguing and shook his head at them as they turned their attention to him.

"Again! You two are like a couple of preschoolers! And I always have to play parent!"

The cat and spider turned away from each other, arms crossed and eyes closed. Chip then noticed the four women standing beside him and smiled. "Oh, it looks like the ladies I called for are here. Good evening ladies. How are you doing?"

Giggling, Sally replied, "Well, speaking for all of us, except for Carrotia, we are doing fine."

Chip walked to Sally and gently took a hold of one of her hands. "Ah, the Princess of the Kingdom of Acorn. How wonderful for you to grace us with your presence tonight."

The tiger took a knee and then kissed Sally's hand, causing her to blush.

"Now Chip, you know I can't stand it when people address me so formally!" said Sally.

"Yes, but I thought I'd go ahead and tell you that anyways," said the tiger smoothly.

Chip stood back up and then made his way to Sonia, giving her a hi-five. "And Miss Sonia is in the house! How's it going?"

"I'm doing great!" replied the hedgehog. "Sorry about getting here late. We took a wrong turn."

Chip smiled. "Don't sweat it. That has happened to us all. And Cream, you're looking mighty cute, as always."

Blushing, Cream said, "Thank you!"

Chip smiled at her and then turned his attention to Carrotia. "Wow, it looks like someone is grumpy today."

"Well it was getting pretty BORING waiting for you to get here!" said Carrotia.

The tiger snickered as he ruffled the rabbit's head, earning him a glare from her. Then he went to his chair and sat down.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting. Now let's get down to why I called you ladies here, as I am sure you are curious as to why I did."

"No, you think!" said Carrotia sarcastically.

'_Still the same little rabbit we all know and loathe…'_ thought Chip. "I have come up with a match that has huge title implication for the ones that win it."

This got the ladies attention as they gave the tiger their full attention.

"I thought you'd like that," said the tiger. "It's like this, Sonia, you and Sally are going to team up to take on Cream and Carrotia in a tag team match coming up next."

The women looked at their respective partners with surprised looks on their faces.

"The winners of the tag team match will go on to compete in a triple threat match next week that will also include Rouge the Bat," said Uma.

"And the winner of the triple threat match will become the number one contender for the Women's Title, while the losers will become the number one contenders for the Women's Tag Team Titles," said Cat.

The four competitors looked at Chip with shocked expressions.

"Seriously!" asked Cream.

Chip nodded his head. "That's right. Both title matches will take place at 'Vendetta.'"

Carrotia smiled for the first time since entering the room. "Awesome! Before too long I am going to be the Women's Champion!"

"That is if you and Cream can beat me and Sally tonight!" said Sonia.

Carrotia turned to the hedgehog. "'If! What do you mean 'If!' You two are going to be a walk in the park to beat!"

I wouldn't be too sure of that Carrotia," said Sally. "I am not an easy opponent for anyone!"

Carrotia rolled her eyes at Sally and Sonia. "We are going to see about that! See you out there losers!"

The rabbit turned on her heel and walked out of the office.

"She does have a lot of confidence, I'll say that much," said Cat.

"And that is what I like to see from the competitors here, although she is a uppity little thing," said Chip.

"Tell me about it," said Sonia as she brushed her hair back. "Anyways, I want to say thanks for this opportunity Chip!"

"Same here. These kinds of things don't happen every day and we are going to do our best to not let this opportunity go to waste," said Sally.

"Yeah! Thank you so much!" said Cream.

Chip smiled at them. "It was all my pleasure ladies! Your match is up next so hop to it, no pun intended Cream, heh heh."

The rabbit laughed and then turned to Sonia and Sally, extending both of her hands to them. "Good luck in the match! May the best team win!"

Sonia and Sally smiled at her and shook her hands.

"Same to you Cream," said Sally.

The rabbit smiled at them once more and then made her way out of the room, followed closely behind by Sonia and Sally."

"Now this is going to be a great match!" said Uma. "What do you guys say we all kick back and enjoy it?"

"Wow, you can come up with a good idea. I'm impressed," said Cat.

The spider glared at him. "Shut up!"

Chip simply leaned back in his chair and put his legs up on his desk. _'Here we go again…'_

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Looks like Chip has his hands full back there with Cat and Uma!" said Crysta.

"I feel for him, really I do! Who wouldn't want an obnoxious spider chick and an old cat arguing all the time!" said Wooiser.

"ANYWAYS, we have a huge tag team match up next that will surely be one that won't disappoint!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Tag Team Match - Cream The Rabbit & Carrotia The Rabbit VS. Sonia The Hedgehog & Sally Acorn~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a tag team match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Sonic Heroes/Lil' Mama – "Follow Me/Lip Gloss")**_

A mixed reaction came from the crowd as the music played and when the two rabbits came out from behind the curtain, they booed Carrotia and cheered Cream. Carrotia was riding in her flying carrot while Cream bounced up and down happily. Then they made their way down the ramp and got into the ring. Carrotia walked smugly around the ring while Cream got onto one of the turnbuckles and waved out to the crowd.

"Introducing first, at a combined weight of 54 lbs., Carrotia the Rabbit & Cream the Rabbit!" said the ring announcer.

"The two youngsters are the first ones to make their entrance and they both look ready to go!" said Wooiser.

"This is a huge opportunity for both of them! If they can defeat Sonia and Sally, then they will both be in line for either a shot at the Women's Title or Women's Tag Team Titles!" said Crysta.

Cream and Carrotia went to their respective corner and waited for their opponents to arrive.

_**(Lil' Kim/American Pearl – "No Matter What They Say/Revelation")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the new music played and moments later Sonia and Sally came from behind the curtain. Sonia had her keyboard with her and Sally was wearing her crown and royal robe. Sonia held her keyboard up and shot multi-colored lasers out of it and they swirled around the arena, causing another loud pop to come from the crowd.

"Wow!" said Crysta.

The two of them made their way down the ramp and Sonia placed her keyboard on the side of the ring. Afterwards, she and Sally entered the ring and stood in the middle of it. Sonia played to the fans as Sally removed her crown, undid her robe, and let it fall to the mat, revealing her shapely body and earning whistles from the males in the crowd.

"And the opponents, weighing in at a combined weight of 133 lbs., Sally 'The Princess' Acorn & Sonia the Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

"Very impressive entrance by Sonia and Sally! We saw flair, flashiness, gracefulness, and also beautifulness from them!" said Wooiser.

"I find it very coincidental that the SWA Champion's sister and former love are competing together in such a high stakes match!" said Crysta.

"That is a very interesting statistic! I wonder how that is going to play out during this match!" said Wooiser.

The referee removed Sally's accessories from the ring as "The Princess" and Sonia went to their respective corner. It was decided that Sonia and Cream would start the match and seconds later, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Cream and Carrotia taking on Sonia and Sally in a tag team match!" said Wooiser.

Sonia and Cream met each other in the middle of the ring and gave each other a hug, earning a respectful pop from the crowd. Sally clapped her hands while Carrotia rolled her eyes.

"That's great sportsmanship being displayed by Sonia and Cream!" said Crysta.

"Those two are really great friends and are looking to put on a great show for all of us!" said Wooiser.

The women began to circle each other a few times before engaging in a lockup. Sonia used her strength to force Cream back into one of the corners and held her there.

"Now Sonia is showing her strength as she easily forced Cream back into the turnbuckle!" said Crysta.

"It is obvious that Sonia is physically the strongest out of the four women in the ring and she is going to have to use that to her and Sally's advantage!" said Wooiser.

The referee started to count Sonia out and at the count of four, she cleanly released the hold and backed up from Cream, looking at her with a smile. The rabbit retuned it and once again circled the ring with her.

"Sonia cleanly releases the hold and she and Cream circle the ring once more!" Crysta.

As the two were about to lockup again, Cream suddenly leapt at Sonia and rolled her up into a school boy.

"Whoa!" said Wooiser.

"Cream hits a school boy out of nowhere! She could end this early!" said Crysta.

The referee dropped down to make the count, but Sonia quickly kicked out and both she and Cream faced off in a stalemate. The crowd cheered for them once more as Sonia and Cream gave each other a quick bump of their fists.

"Sonia kicks out of the roll up very quickly!" said Wooiser.

"And she and Cream show each other respect once again! I am loving this!" said Crysta.

"And so is the crowd!" said Wooiser.

The women circled each other again, but as soon as Cream was within arm's reach of her, Carrotia reached in and tagged herself in.

"What the hell man!" said Wooiser.

Boos came from the crowd as Cream turned to the other rabbit in confusion and the referee told her that she had to get out. Reluctantly, she did so.

"I agree with the fans! Fuck, Sonia and Cream were about to put on a clinic and she tags herself in!" said Wooiser.

"I agree that I was looking forward to what else Sonia and Cream were going to do, but we are going to have to wait as Carrotia is the legal competitor now!" said Crysta.

Carrotia walked smugly up to Sonia, put her hand on the hedgehog's head, and shoved it.

"THAT was a mistake!" said Wooiser.

The crowd "Ooh'ed!" as Sonia staggered back and suddenly, the hedgehog retaliated by hitting Carrotia with a clothesline so hard that it made her turn a complete flip and land on her stomach.

"Oh my goodness!" said Crysta.

"Now THAT was some impact! Quite possibly the hardest clothesline I've ever seen!" said Wooiser.

Sonia dropped a few kicks down on the rabbit before grabbing her, dragging her to her corner, and tagging in Sally.

"Here comes "The Princess!" said Crysta.

The ground squirrel entered the ring and she and Sonia hit Carrotia with a double suplex.

"Carrotia gets driven into the mat with a hard double suplex!" said Wooiser.

The rabbit arched her back and she found herself being pinned by Sally as Sonia exited the ring.

"Sally's going for the pin!" said Crysta.

1

2

Carrotia kicked out of the pin.

"Only a 2-count!" said Wooiser.

Sally wrapped her arms around Carrotia's head and locked a side headlock on her. The rabbit yelled out as she felt Sally wrench and tear at her head.

"Now Sally has locked on a side headlock on Carrotia!" said Wooiser.

"Submissions are what Sally excels at! Carrotia is in big trouble! She better get out of this quick!" said Crysta.

The referee asked her if she wanted to give up but she yelled "No!"

"She is showing some fight in her by refusing to give up!" said Wooiser.

Carrotia wrapped her arms around Sally's waist and used her opponent to pull herself up to her feet, but she was still in the headlock.

"Wow! Carrotia has made it back up to a vertical position!" said Crysta.

"But she is still in Sally's headlock!" said Wooiser.

Carrotia backed up into the ropes and, using the momentum from bouncing on them, pushed Sally into the adjacent ropes.

"Not anymore!" said Crysta.

As Sally came back to her, the rabbit was dropped down to the mat with a forearm.

"Sally drops her down to the mat!" said Crysta.

"The Princess" backed into the ropes and as she bounced off them, Carrotia threw herself at the ground squirrel's feet. Sally ran over her and into the other ropes. As she came back to her, Carrotia attempted to leapfrog over her, but Sally caught her in midair and drove her down to the mat with a powerbomb.

"BOO-YAH!" said Wooiser.

"Beautiful counter powerbomb by Sally!" said Crysta.

The audience let out a loud pop as Sally covered her opponent.

"She's going for the pin!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Carrotia got her shoulder off of the mat.

"Wow!" said Crysta.

"How the hell did Carrotia kick out of that!" asked Wooiser.

"You got me! I can only think it is determination! Determination to compete for one of the women's titles!" said Crysta.

Backstage Fiona and Lien-Da were shown watching the match on a huge monitor.

"There you see the Women's Tag Team Champions!" said Wooiser.

"There are paying very close attention to this match as they know two of these women may very well be the number one contenders for their titles!" said Crysta.

"And you know that somewhere Amy is watching this match as well! One of them may be her number one contender too!" said Wooiser.

Back to the match, Sally picked the rabbit up and was about to do something to her when suddenly Carrotia kneed her in the stomach, grabbed her, and threw her into one of the turnbuckles.

"Sally is thrown into the turnbuckle hard by Carrotia!" said Crysta.

Then the rabbit turned her attention to Cream. She made her way to her and began to yell at her.

"Now what's up!" asked Wooiser.

"Carrotia seems to be yelling at Cream for not trying to help her!" said Crysta.

Cream yelled back at her and then Carrotia grabbed Cream by her chin and continued to bad-mouth her and Cream shoved her hand off of her.

"Oh shit! This is getting hot!" said Wooiser.

"Yes it is, but Carrotia needs to keep her attention on the match!" said Crysta.

Carrotia reeled back and tried to slap Cream, but Cream ducked and drove her shoulder into the rabbit's midsection.

"Oh!" said Crysta.

"Shoulder right to the midsection!" said Wooiser.

"But that was Cream's own partner! Though I can't say that Carrotia didn't deserve that!" said Crysta.

Carrotia staggered back and then felt a pair of arms wrap around her neck and legs around her waist. She turned her head and saw that Sally had locked the Sleeper Hold on her.

"Uh-oh! Carrotia is in serious trouble now!" said Wooiser.

"Sally has locked on her Sleeper Hold submission! No one in the SWA does this maneuver quite like Sally!" said Crysta.

"She just may make Carrotia tap out!" said Wooiser.

The crowd was cheering loudly as Sally brought Carrotia down to the mat and intensified the pressure of the hold. The rabbit held her hand out to Cream, begging for her to help her but Cream continued to stand on the apron and glared at her partner.

"And look at that! Cream isn't even attempting to get into the ring to help her!" said Wooiser.

"She must be steaming off of Carrotia's earlier antics towards her!" said Crysta.

"But this is for a shot at one of the women's titles!" said Wooiser.

"I don't think Cream cares bout that at the moment! This is her pride we are talking about here!" said Crysta.

Carrotia saw that she was too far away from the ropes and she couldn't take the pain anymore. She was left with no choice but to tap out.

"Carrotia taps out!" said Wooiser.

The referee called for the bell and the match was over.

"It is all over! Sonia and Sally have defeated Cream and Carrotia!" said Crysta.

_**(Lil' Kim/American Pearl – "No Matter What They Say/Revelation")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winners of this match by way of submission, Sonia the Hedgehog & Sally 'The Princess' Acorn!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The crowd started to cheer loudly as the winners were announced Sally released her submission hold on Carrotia and Sonia entered the ring. She gave Sally a quick hug and Sally slowly returned it. Then the referee held both of their arms up in victory.

"Sally forces Carrotia to submit to the Sleeper Hold!" said Wooiser.

"And now the two of them will join Rouge in the huge triple threat match next week!" said Crysta.

Cream entered the ring and gave Carrotia a dirty look before going to give both Sonia and Sally a hug, congratulating them on their win.

"And Cream, although on the losing team, congratulates the winners!" said Crysta.

"But you know, I wonder how this is going to sit with Carrotia. You know she is going to be pissed about this!" said Wooiser.

"True, but in the end, she brought it all on herself with the way she was talking to Cream! I believe Cream will be ready to deal with Carrotia if she does decide to do something!" said Crysta.

"Same here! But congratulations to Sonia and Sally on their win tonight!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Chip's Office~**_

"Well, it looks like we know who is going to be involved in the triple threat match next week," said Uma.

Chip nodded his head. "Indeed. Those three ladies are going to bring the roof off of the Marble Center next week! Now I have one last thing to take care off."

"What's that?" asked Cat.

"Well, the final qualifying match for tonight is coming up next and I have a few last minute announcements to make for next week," said Chip.

"Hmm, interesting," said Uma as she place two of her arms under her chin. "Mind letting us in on what it is that you're going to say?"

"You're about to find out right now, my favorite little spider," said Chip as he leapt out of his seat and made his way out of the room, leaving Cat and a blushing Uma in the office.

"I HATE IT WHEN HE CALLS ME THAT!" yelled the spider.

Cat couldn't help but laugh as Uma went on another tirade.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"I wonder what Chip has to say?" said Crysta.

"I don't know but I have a feeling we are going to find out in a few minutes! Like he said, the final match of the night is coming up shortly!" said Wooiser.

_**(Lil' Flip feat. Eden – "Respect Me")**_

"We're going to find out sooner than we think!" said Crysta.

"Damn that was fast!" said Wooiser.

The crowd cheered as the music played and seconds later Chip came out from behind the curtain with a microphone in hand. He held the mic to his lips and began to speak. "Are you guys enjoying the show!"

Everyone, including Wooiser and Crysta, yelled, "HELL YEAH!"

"That's good to know! And we still have the main event coming up in just a few minutes!" said Chip. "But first, there are a couple of things I need to say concerning next week."

A hush came over the crowd.

"Alrighty. What is in store for next week?" asked Wooiser.

"First, I think I speak for everyone when I say that I was impressed with the performance of Hope the Hedgehog tonight!" said Chip.

Everyone in the building cheered as the hedgehog's name was mentioned.

"Hell yeah! He put on a great match against Bearenger!" said Crysta.

"I know right! Well, I was so impressed that I actually decided to give him a chance to compete in the elimination chamber at 'Vendetta!'" said Chip.

Cheers filled the building and Chip smiled. "That's right! The final qualifying match next week will feature Hope the Hedgehog! And his opponent will be…"

Another hush came over the crowd.

"C'mon! Who is it!" asked Crysta.

Chip was silent for a few more seconds before he said, "…the leader of the Destructix, Scourge the Hedgehog!"

"Whoa!" said Wooiser.

Surprised gasps came from the crowd.

"Whichever one of them wins that match will go on to join five others in the elimination chamber match," said Chip "And also, speaking of newcomers, Chaos the Hedgehog approached me earlier and requested a match next week. I was intrigued by who he requested so I decided to make it official. Therefore, next week, Chaos the Hedgehog will go one on one with…"

Another hush came over the crowd and then Chip said, "…the SWA Champion, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"HOLY CRAP!" said Crysta.

"Chaos wants to face the SWA Champion!" asked Wooiser.

The audience went crazy as Sonic's name was mentioned.

"With that being said, all that is left now is the main event! The final qualifying match for tonight! Are you ready?" asked Chip.

The crowd cheered loudly.

"No!" said Chip. "I said, ARE YOU READY!"

The audience, and Wooiser and Crysta, cheered louder than before.

"Well then," said the tiger. "Without further ado, and Ms. Ring Announcer, I know that you are going to say this in just a few moments but let me say it just this one time! LET'S GET READY TO THROW DOWN!"

_**(Lil' Flip feat. Eden – "Respect Me")**_

The crowd cheered wildly as Chip waved to them and exited behind the curtain.

"WOW! Talk about to big matches to look forward to next week! The newcomer Hope is going to go one on one with Scourge and the winner will go on to compete in the elimination chamber match!" said Wooiser.

"And felloe newcomer Chaos is going to face off with the SWA Champion Sonic! He said he wanted a challenge and he damn sure got him one! If he can pull off a victory against Sonic then we will know that he is for real!" said Crysta.

"The same can be said for Hope! But that isn't until next week! For now, we have a qualifying match to get into!" said Wooiser.

"Oh yes! It has been an awesome night thus far and we are going to top it off with our main event of the evening! Let's do it!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~SWA Championship Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match - Knuckles The Echidna VS. Ash Mongoose~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is the main event of the evening! A SWA Championship Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match! IT IS TIME TO THROW DOWN!" said the ring announcer.

The audience began to cheer loudly as pyro exploded on the stage and around the titantron.

_**(Saliva – "Superstar")**_

A mixed reaction came from the crowd as the music played and moments later Ash came from behind the curtain, sunglasses over his eyes and hands in his pockets. He walked down the ramp as the nearby fans both cheered and booed him. Ash reached the ring and slid into it. He walked to one of the turnbuckles, climbed to the middle one, and looked out at the crowd, removing his sunglasses as he did so.

"Introducing first, from Eastern Mobius, weighing in at 80 lbs., Ash Mongoose!" said the ring announcer.

"The Superstar is in action tonight, and in the main event!" said Wooiser.

"This is a huge opportunity for Ash as if he can win this match he will qualify for the elimination chamber match!" said Crysta.

"Now you want to talk about confidence, this guy is FLOWING with it! Did you see the way he made his entrance! He looked as cool and calm as you can get!" said Wooiser.

"Like Chip said, he loves confidence! That may be the reason that he selected Ash to be in one of the qualifying matches!" said Crysta.

Ash took off his shirt and threw it into the crowd. Afterwards, he got down off of the turnbuckle and waited for his opponent to arrive.

_**(Sonic Adventure 2 – "Unknown From M.E.")**_

The crowd cheered loudly as the music played and moments later Knuckles came out from behind the curtain and stood on the stage. He proceeded to do some shadowboxing moves on the stage and as he finished with a leaping uppercut, red pyro exploded on the sides of the stage. The crowd cheered as Knuckles sprinted down the ramp and slid into the ring. He went to the middle of the ring and held his fist up in the air amidst the cheering fans.

"And the opponent, from Angel Island, weighing in at 88 lbs., "Rad Red" Knuckles the Echidna!" said the ring announcer.

"We've got the big powerhouse Knuckles in the main event! Wow!" said Wooiser.

"Him competing in the elimination chamber would be incredible! We all know the history he has with Sonic and although they are cool with each other, there is no doubt that they are rivals!" said Crysta.

"True that, but the same can be said about Ash! This is going to be a good one!" said Wooiser.

The ring announcer exited the ring as Knuckles went to his respective corner and he and Ash locked eyes with each other. Moments later, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Knuckles and Ash, one on one in our main event of the evening!" said Wooiser.

"And the winner will go on to compete for the SWA Championship inside the elimination chamber at 'SWA: Vendetta!'" said Crysta.

Ash started things off by rushing right at Knuckles. As soon as he was within range, however, Knuckles dropped down to the mat, wrapped his legs around Ash's legs, and brought him down with a drop toehold.

"Drop toehold by Knuckles!" said Wooiser.

"Starting things off in a rush like that was probably not the best thing in the world for Ash to do!" said Crysta.

Ash hit the mat hard and held the front of his face. Knuckles got up and followed that up by dropping a knee right down on Ash's back, making the mongoose yell out.

"And a knee to the back to follow up!" said Wooiser.

The echidna walked right in front of his opponent and waited for him to stand back up. Ash reached one knee and suddenly hit Knuckles with a sucker punch to the face. "Rad Red" staggered back and he was hit with a few more shots to the face by Ash until the mongoose leapt up and tried to hit him with a dropkick but he managed to sidestep it and shove him down to the mat.

"Starting with a sucker punch, Ash got some offense going with many punches to Knuckles' face!" said Crysta.

"But Knuckles gets the advantage back after sidestepping a dropkick!" said Wooiser.

After Ash hit the canvas he felt Knuckles' fist collided with his back and he rolled over in pain and quickly got back up to his feet. Knuckles rushed him and caught Ash with a shot to the gut, causing the mongoose to double over. Knuckles followed up with a punch to the jaw that turned Ash around from the momentum of it.

"Man! Whenever Knuckles punches you, you are going to be feeling it for quite a while!" said Crysta.

Just as Knuckles was going to execute a move on him, Ash quickly transitioned himself behind Knuckles, lifted him up, and slammed the echidna's bent leg down on his knee.

"But Ash turns things around by dropping Knuckles' leg down on his own!" said Wooiser.

Knuckles crumpled down to the mat and as Ash lifted up both of his opponent's legs, Knuckles used his lower body strength to launch the mongoose off of him. Ash flew back from the force of the echidna's counter and hit the mat although he got back up quickly. "Rad Red" got up to his feet kind of slowly and then felt Ash hit him with a knee to the stomach after running at him.

"Knee right to the stomach!" said Crysta.

The mongoose grabbed Knuckles' arm and whipped him into one of the turnbuckles. After Knuckles hit the corner, Ash ran over to him and drove his knee right into the echidna's stomach again, causing Knuckles to grit his teeth in pain. Ash kneed him once more and that brought his opponent down to the mat, in a sitting position. The mongoose smirked at Knuckles and backed up to the middle of the ring.

"What is Ash about to do now!" said Wooiser.

Ash then charged at Knuckles, leapt in the air, and hit him with a hard dropkick to the chest.

"Ooh!" said Wooiser.

"Hard dropkick being delivered by Ash!" said Crysta.

Knuckles fell down on his side and Ash dragged him away from the corner and covered him.

"There goes the pin!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Knuckles kicked out.

"Knuckles kicks out at the count of 2!" said Crysta.

Ash picked Knuckles up and threw him over the tope rope and out of the ring.

"And there goes Knuckles!" said Wooiser.

The mongoose sauntered around the ring a bit, causing some boos from the fans, before he followed Knuckles to the outside of the ring. Ash picked the echidna up and delivered a hard kick to his stomach and followed that up with a standing dropkick that sent Knuckles crashing back down to the floor.

"There is another dropkick!" said Crysta.

The nearby fans were cheering for Knuckles as Ash picked him back up and threw him into the ring. Ash followed back in and covered him once more.

"And there is another pin attempt by Ash!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Knuckles kicked out.

"Knuckles kicks out again!" said Crysta.

Ash picked Knuckles up, but suddenly Knuckles started landing hard punches to the mongoose and the crowd cam alive with loud cheers as he did so.

"Now Knuckles is starting to fight back with some hard shots Ash's body!" said Wooiser.

"And the crowd is going crazy too!" said Crysta.

Then Knuckles grabbed the mongoose's head, brought him down to the mat with a snapmare, and locked on a chinlock.

"'Rad Red' has locked a chinlock on Ash!" said Crysta.

"Nice way to wear his opponent down as well as get his bearings back!" said Wooiser.

Ash's legs started to flail as he tried to get the powerful echidna's hands off him but to no avail and Knuckles continued to pull on his head.

"This must be excruciating for Ash, feeling Knuckles just pull back on his head like this!" said Crysta.

"No, you think!" asked Wooiser.

Eventually, Ash managed to move Knuckles' hands off of his chin just enough for him to hit the echidna with a headbutt that sent Knuckles staggering back.

"Ash fights out of the submission hold with a headbutt!" said Crysta.

Ash got to his feet and shook the cobwebs out of his head and rushed at Knuckles, only to be scooped off the mat and hit with a hard powerslam.

"Oh!" said Crysta.

"Hard powerslam by Knuckles!" said Wooiser.

Knuckles immediately had him pinned.

"And now Knuckles is going for the pin!" said Crysta.

1

2

Ash kicked out of the pin.

"Now Ash shows his guts by kicking out of the pin!" said Wooiser.

Knuckles got to his feet and tried to whip Ash into the ropes, but the mongoose reversed it and sent Knuckles into the corner once again. Knuckles' back hit the corner and Ash ran at him, leapt all the way up so that his legs was dangling over the top rope on either side of Knuckles and started to rain down punch after punch on the echidna.

"An Irish whip attempt by Knuckles is reversed and Knuckles himself goes flying into the corner!" said Crysta.

"And after some impressive athleticism shown by Ash, Knuckles is on the receiving end of a bombardment of punches from him!" said Wooiser.

Suddenly, after hitting the fifth punch, Ash felt Knuckles' arms wrap around his thighs and he walked out of the corner, having him in the powerbomb position. The crowd shot to their feet and started cheering loudly as they saw the position Ash was in.

"Oh my gosh! Ash is in trouble!" said Crysta.

"He is in the powerbomb position Crysta! You know what is coming next!" said Wooiser.

Knuckles then fiercely dropped down to the mat in a sitting position while also bringing Ash down in a powerbomb, hitting the Deep Impact.

"DAMN!" said Wooiser.

"Ash gets drilled with the Deep Impact!" said Crysta.

The crowd shot out of their seats as Knuckles pinned Ash.

"There goes the pin!" said Wooiser.

1

2

3

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It is all over! Knuckles has defeated Ash!" said Crysta.

_**(Sonic Adventure 2 – "Unknown From M.E.")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, 'Rad Red' Knuckles the Echidna!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The crowd continued to cheer after the winner was announced. Knuckles got off of Ash and the referee raised his arm in victory.

"Knuckles has won and qualified for the elimination chamber match!" said Wooiser.

"That was a devastating Deep Impact that Knuckles hit Ash with, and it came out of nowhere!" said Crysta. "He was getting hit with some hard punches from Ash and then the next thing you know, BAM!"

"Three seconds later and it was all over! Great win tonight by Knuckles!" said Wooiser.

Knuckles continued to celebrate his win in the ring until a thunderous pop came from the crowd.

"Yo! What's up with the crowd!" asked Wooiser.

"They are going crazy for some reason!" said Crysta.

"Oh, look! Check it out!" said Wooiser.

All eyes turned to the entrance way and everyone saw Sonic the Hedgehog standing on the stage, the SWA Title on his shoulder and a grin on his face.

"It's Sonic! The SWA Champion!" said Crysta.

"From the look on his face I'd say he is happy with how things went down in that match!" said Wooiser.

Sonic began to clap his hands while not taking his eyes off of Knuckles and the echidna returned the smile and also motioned with his hands that he was going to take the SWA Title from Sonic. The hedgehog simply held his title up in the air with one hand and waved his finger from side to side, saying "No, No."

"Uh oh! Looks like Knuckles is already claiming that he is going to be the next champion!" said Wooiser.

"But look at Sonic! He is holding his title proudly in the air and saying 'Not today!' to Knuckles!" said Crysta.

"But you know what? Sonic and Knuckles have four other competitors to worry about!" said Wooiser.

"Oh yeah! We know that Silver and Nack are also going to be in the chamber and after next week, either Shadow, Mephiles, Hope, or Scourge will join them inside the demonic structure!" said Crysta.

"Also, we have huge matches with title implications going on next week as well when we head to the Marble Center! And also, Sonic is going to go one on one against newcomer Chaos the Hedgehog!" said Wooiser.

"That is one that I am already looking forward to! Man, tonight was surely a great way to start off the SWA and I am sure that things are just going to get even better from here on out!" said Crysta.

"Oh definitely! We are just getting started with things around here!" said Wooiser. "Ladies and gentlemen, we want to think you for joining us on this history-making first episode of 'Sonic Wrestling Association' and we hope you tune in next week when we head to the Marble Center! Until then, this is Wooiser the Eagle and Crysta the Fox signing off!"

"Goodnight everybody!" said Crysta.

The show ended with Sonic and Knuckles still eyeing each other, and the crowd was cheering loudly for both of them.

_**~End Of Chapter 1~**_

* * *

_**~Match Re-Cap~**_

_**SWA Championship Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match - Silver The Hedgehog VS. Cyrus The Lion**_ – Silver defeats Cyrus by way of pinfall.

_**Singles Match - Mephiles The Dark VS. Fockewulf The Wolf**_ – Mephiles defeats Fockewulf by way of pinfall.

_**SWA Hardcore Championship Parking Lot Brawl Match - Sergeant Simian (c) VS. Larry Lynx**_ – Simian defeats Larry by way of KO.

_**Mixed Tag Team Match - Duck "Bill" The Platypus & Barby Koala VS. Shadow The Hedgehog & Rouge The Bat**_ – Shadow wins the match for his team by way of pinfall.

_**Non-Title SWA Championship Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match - Nack The Weasel VS. Big The Cat**_ – Nack defeats Big by way of pinfall.

_**Singles Match - Hope The Hedgehog VS. Bearenger The Bear**_ – Hope defeats Bearenger by way of pinfall.

_**Tag Team Match - Cream The Rabbit & Carrotia The Rabbit VS. Sonia The Hedgehog & Sally Acorn**_ – Sally wins the match for her team by way of submission.

_**SWA Championship Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match - Knuckles The Echidna VS. Ash Mongoose – **_Knuckles defeats Ash by way of pinfall.

* * *

_**~Week 2 Preview~**_

_**SWA Championship Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match**_ Shadow The Hedgehog VS. Mephiles The Dark

_**SWA Championship Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match**_ Hope The Hedgehog VS. Scourge The Hedgehog

_**SWA Women's Championship/SWA Women's Tag Team Championship Number One Contenders Triple Threat Match**_ Rouge The Bat VS. Sonia The Hedgehog VS. Sally Acorn

_**Non-Title Singles Match**_ Sonic The Hedgehog VS. Chaos The Hedgehog

_**Non-Title Singles Match**_ Bean The Dynamite VS. Rob O' The Hedge

* * *

_**~Confirmed "SWA: Vendetta" Matches~**_

_**SWA Championship Elimination Chamber Match**_ Sonic The Hedgehog (c) VS. Silver The Hedgehog VS. Nack The Weasel VS. Knuckles The Echidna VS. ? VS. ?

_**SWA Women's Championship Match**_ Amy Rose (c) VS. ?

_**SWA Women's Tag Team Championship Match**_ Fiona Fox & Lien-Da The Echidna (c) VS. ? & ?

* * *

_**~Author's Note~**_

_**Hope the Hedgehog and Chaos the Hedgehog belong to ForceWalker.**_


	2. Week 2

_**~Author's Note~**_

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**_

* * *

_**~Sonic Wrestling Association~**_

_**~Chapter 2: Week 2~**_

* * *

_**~Current Champions~**_

_**SWA Champion;**_ Sonic The Hedgehog

_**SWA Intercontinental Champion;**_ Miles "Tails Prower

_**SWA United States Champion;**_ Nack The Weasel

_**SWA Television Champion;**_ Lightning Lynx

_**SWA Cruiserweight Champion;**_ Bean The Dynamite

_**SWA Hardcore Champion;**_ Sergeant Simian

_**SWA Tag Team Champions;**_ Jet The Hawk & Storm The Albatross

_**SWA Women's Champion;**_ Amy Rose

_**SWA Women's Tag Team Champions;**_ Fiona Fox & Lien-Da The Echidna

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

_**(Lil' Flip feat. Gudda Gudda – "Pump My Fist")**_

Many Mobians were sitting in an ancient underground complex, flooded with lava. They cheered loudly as the music played and pyro exploded around the titantron.

"Oh yeah!" said Wooiser. "Everybody sure is pumped up tonight! Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to another episode of 'Sonic Wrestling Association!' Wooiser the Eagle here and my partner as always is Crysta the Fox and we are live from the beautiful Marble Center!"

"The fans certainly are hyped tonight," said Crysta. "But they better be careful not to get too close to the lava! Otherwise they will find themselves getting barbequed, something which you are very familiar with, huh Woozie?"

The eagle flinched a bit. "ANYWAYS, we have a huge card for the fans tonight, including number one contender matches, the last two Elimination Chamber Qualifying Matches, and last but not least, the SWA Champion is going to be in action in tonight's main event!"

"That is going to be one to look forward to as Sonic takes on the rookie Chaos the Hedgehog!" said Crysta excitedly. "The SWA got started in a big way last week and things are going to get even more intense! So tonight, we are going to get things started with the cruiserweights!"

* * *

_**~Non-Title Singles Match; Bean The Dynamite VS. Rob O' The Hedge~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a non-title singles match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Jim Johnston – "Lambeg")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played through the loudspeakers and moments later Rob came from behind the curtains, wearing his signature hood and carrying his bow in his hand. He stood on the stage and held up his bow and green pyro exploded on the sides of the titantron. A smile appeared on the hedgehog's face as he made his way down the ramp and after reaching the ring, set his bow by the steel steps. Rob slid into the ring, climbed to the top of the nearest turnbuckle and removed his hood from his head, revealing his face as he looked out at the cheering fans.

"Introducing first," said the ring announcer. "From the Little Planet, weighing in at 88 lbs., Rob O' the Hedge!"

"This is a huge opportunity for Rob!" said Crysta. "If he can pick up a victory against Bean then he will earn a CW Title shot at 'Vendetta!'"

"_IF _he can beat Bean!" said Wooiser. "As annoying as that duck is, he is the CW Champion and he ain't gonna be an easy challenge!"

"That certainly was a bold statement that Rob made last week when he told Bean that he was going to take the CW Title from him!" said Crysta.

"If he can beat Bean tonight we will see if that happens!" said Wooiser.

Rob backfliped off the turnbuckle into the ring and went to his respective corner and waited for his opponent to arrive.

_**(Flaw – "Get Up Again")**_

Boos filled the building as the music played and moments later Bean came out from behind the curtain with his CW Title on his shoulder. With his usual smug smirk on his face, the duck made his way down the ramp. As he reached the ring he walked up the steel steps and as his eyes fell on Rob, he began to laugh and he entered the ring. He stood in the middle of the ring and held his title belt high above his head for all to see.

"And the opponent," said the ring announcer. "From Eastern Mobius, weighing in at 74 lbs., ladies and gentlemen, he is the reigning SWA Cruiserweight Champion, Bean the Dynamite!"

"The CW Champion certainly is confident for his match tonight!" said Crysta. "He even has the balls to laugh at Rob before the match even starts!"

"He has the right to do that, doesn't he!" asked Wooiser. "He is the CW Champion, but still, he better watch his back! Rob may pull one out of the bag on Bean if he ain't careful!"

"And speaking of bold statements, Bean said that he and his partner Bark were going to hold all of the championships in the SWA one day!" said Crysta.

"That is a whole lot easier said than done!" said Wooiser. "But Bean and Bark may surprise us all in the future! But that is then and this is now! Bean has Rob to worry about!"

Bean set his championship belt down on the outside of the ring and then went to his respective corner. Seconds later, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go!" said Wooiser. "Bean and Rob, one on one!"

"And if Rob wins, he will earn a shot at the CW Title!" said Crysta.

Bean started things off by quickly rushing at Rob and tried to hit him with a clothesline, but Rob ducked it and Bean almost went flying into the turnbuckle but managed to stop himself.

"Whoa! Bean almost goes right into the turnbuckle!" said Wooiser.

"But he managed to stop just in time!" said cRysta.

Then the duck felt two feet hit him hard in the back and send him to the outside of the ring.

"Rob just dropkicked Bean right in the back of his head!" said Wooiser.

Bean hit the floor and quickly got back to his feet. As he did, he saw Rob grab the ropes and launch himself out of the ring. Bean had no time to move out of the way and he was hit with a springboard crossbody, sending him down to the floor on his back.

"Wow! A flying crossbody out of the ring brings the CW Champion down to the floor!" said Crysta.

The fans ringside were going crazy as Rob got to his feet, picked Bean up, and threw him back in the ring. Rob followed him in and covered him.

"Rob goes for the first cover of the match!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Bean kicked out.

"And Bean kicks out!" said Crysta.

Rob decided to quicken the pace and got back to his feet. Then he ran into the ropes, came back to Bean, and swiftly hit his opponent with a leg drop. Bean sat up, holding his throat, and rolled out of the ring.

"Bean gets hit with a leg drop and rolls out of the ring afterwards!" said Wooiser.

Rob exited the ring and followed Bean, but as soon as he put his arms on him to turn him around, Bean hit the hedgehog with an elbow to the stomach. Rob doubled over and Bean took that opportunity to grab him and hurl him into the barricade.

"Bean surprises Rob with an elbow to the stomach and then hurls him into the barricade!" said Crysta.

"I know that one hurt!" said Wooiser.

The fans ringside jumped back in surprise at just how hard Rob hit the barricade. The CW Champion laughed at Rob before picking him up and throwing him back inside the ring. Bean got up onto the apron of the ring and measured his opponent.

"What does the CW Champion has on his mind now!" asked Crysta.

After Rob slowly made it back to his feet and turned around to face him, Bean leapt onto the top rope, launched himself at Rob, and hit him with a springboard clothesline.

"Whoa! Nice springboard clothesline by Bean!" said Wooiser.

The audience let out surprised cheers as Rob hit the mat. Bean crawled over to Rob and covered him.

"Bean has covered Rob!" said Crysta.

1

2

Rob got his shoulder up off the mat.

"Rob breaks the pin at 2!" said Wooiser.

Bean got to his feet and sauntered around the ring a bit before he started to rain down hard kicks on Rob.

"I don't know if all that taunting was the smart thing for Bean to do!" said Crysta. "He needs to keep the pressure on Rob!"

"That's exactly what he's doing!" said Wooiser. "He just wants to rub it in Rob's face a lil' bit! He is the CW Champion after all!"

Bean then dropped down, grabbed the hedgehog's head, and started hitting him with punches.

"And now he is following up with hard punches to Rob's skull!"

The CW Champion got to his feet and picked Rob up with him. Then Bean whipped Rob into the ropes and as he came back to him, Bean bent over. Rob leapfrogged over Bean, quickly turned around, and rolled him up into a pinning position.

"Oh man! Look at that!" said Wooiser.

"Rob has rolled up Bean!" said Crysta. "He may have him here!"

1

2

Bean kicked out and both competitors scrambled to their feet before Bean dropped Rob back down with a dropkick to the chin.

"Ooh, and a hard dropkick from Bean sends Rob back down to the mat!" said Wooiser.

"Whew, that was close!" said Crysta. "I thought Rob had him!"

At that moment, loud boos filled the Marble Center. Everyone turned to the entrance and saw Bark coming down the ramp.

"Uh oh!" said Crysta. "Looks like Bark is coming down to get a closer view of the action!" said Wooiser.

"I hope that it is just that and he won't interfere in the match!" said Crysta.

Bean looked over and a smirk appeared on his face as he saw his partner coming down the ramp and after the polar bear reached the ring, Bean reached his hand outside and gave him a hi-five before turning his attention back to Rob. The duck picked his opponent off the mat, backed him into the ropes, and whipped him into the adjacent ropes. As he hit the ropes, Rob wrapped his arms around them to stop himself from going forward. Bean took this chance to rush at him. Rob bent over at the last second and sent Bean over the top rope.

"Rob sends Bean flying!" said Crysta.

The duck, however, landed on the apron, right in front of Bark.

"But Bean lands on the apron and avoids the floor!" said Wooiser.

Rob turned around and tried to hit Bean in the stomach with a shoulder ram, but Bean lifted up his knee and caught the hedgehog right in the head.

"Oh my gosh!" said Crysta. "Rob is hit with a well-placed knee right to his head!"

"He must be seeing starts right about now after that!" said Wooiser.

Rob staggered back and Bean leapt up onto the ropes, turned so that he was facing away from the ring, and performed a backflip into the ring.

"Whoa! Check out the CW Champion!" said Wooiser.

However, Rob managed to catch Ben on his shoulder and maneuvered him so that he was holding the duck's body behind him in a crucified position.

"Oh no!" said Wooiser.

"Oh yes!" said Crysta. "Rob caught Bean in midair! And look at how he has him positioned!"

"It may be time for the Celtic Cross!" said Wooiser.

The crowd let out a loud pop as they saw Rob leap in the air and drop Bean right down on his head, hitting the Celtic Cross.

"OH SNAP!" said Crysta.

"There it is! The Celtic Cross!" said Wooiser. "Rob just may get the win here!"

Rob turned Bean over and covered him.

"There's the pin!" said Crysta.

Just when the referee was going to drop to make the count, Bark got onto the apron of the ring and tried to enter the ring and the referee was stopping him from doing so.

"Look at Bark!" said Crysta. "He's stopping the referee from making the count! He's sticking his big nose in where it doesn't belong!"

"What he is doing is trying to help his partner not lose the match!" said Wooiser. "Bark is a real partner and friend if you ask me!"

"If he was a real _partner and friend,"_ began Crysta. "He would let the CW Champion fight his own battles!"

Rob looked up and saw Bark on the apron and got off of Bean, ran at the polar bear, and hit him in his legs with a dropkick, causing Bark to fall off the apron and hit his face on the ring.

"That's what I'm talking about!" said Crysta. "Get that bear off of the apron! Maybe now he will mind his own business!"

Rob turned his attention back to Bean and covered him once more.

"And Rob is going for the win!" said Crysta.

1

2

Bean got his shoulder off the mat and there was a collective "Aww!" that came from the crowd.

"But Bean gets his shoulder off the mat and breaks the pin!" said Wooiser. "What resiliency being shown by the CW Champion!"

Rob got to his feet and made his way to the nearest turnbuckle. He climbed to the top of it and measured his opponent, who was getting back up.

"Now Rob had climbed to the top of the turnbuckle!" said Crysta.

"I don't agree with this move" said Wooiser. "This could all backfire for him if he screws up!"

Bean turned around and Rob leapt off the turnbuckle, hitting Bean with a flying crossbody, but when Bean's back hit the mat, he managed to roll through and got Rob in a pinning position.

"Oh no! Ron managed to connect with a flying crossbody, but Bean rolled through it!" said Crysta.

"And now Bean has Rob in a pinning position!" said Wooiser. "The champion is going to get the victory right here and now!"

1

2

Rob kicked out.

"What the hell!" said Wooiser.

"This match isn't over yet!" said Crysta. "Rob kicked out of the pin! Wow, this is amazing match we are seeing as we start this night of action off!"

Bean sat up, clutching his head in frustration. He got to his feet and grabbed Rob by his hair quills. The CW Champion made his to one of the corners and threw the hedgehog into it. Then Bean got onto the middle turnbuckle and grabbed Rob's head.

"Oh man, this could do Rob in!" said Wooiser.

"It looks like Bean is going for the Dynamite Smash!" said Crysta. "If he hits that then this match may very well be over!"

Then Bean leapt off the ropes and tried to drive Rob's head down to the mat, but Rob held onto the ropes and Bean crashed down to the mat stomach first.

"Oh no! Bean crashed down and hits nothing but mat!" said Wooiser.

"Smart move by Rob to hold onto the ropes like that!" said Crysta.

The crowd cheered loudly as Bean clutched his stomach and got to his feet in pain. Rob rushed the duck and once again positioned him in the crucifix position and dropped him down on his head, hitting the Celtic Cross.

"Oh! There is a second Celtic Cross by Rob!" said Crysta.

Bean's body flattened out and Rob covered him.

"And Rob has Bean covered!" said Wooiser.

1

2

3

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It is all over!" said Crysta. "Rob has defeated Bean!"

_**(Jim Johnston – "Lambeg")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen," said the ring announcer. "The winner of this match by way of pinfall, and the number one contender for the SWA Cruiserweight Championship, Rob O the Hedge!"

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The fans cheered loudly as the winner was announced. Rob got off of Bean and the referee held his arm up in the air in victory.

"Rob's done it!" said Crysta. "He has defeated Bean in an awesome back and forth match!"

"Now he is in line for a shot at the CW Title and will get his opportunity to become the champion at 'Vendetta!'" said Wooiser.

Bean rolled out of the ring, holding his head in pain as he did so. He picked up his title belt and, with Bark in tow, made his way to the up the ramp and to the back, an angry scowl on his face.

"Bean sure doesn't look happy about how this match turned out!" said Crysta.

"And for good reason!" said Wooiser. "He just lost to a guy that he truly thought was going to be a walk in the park for him! And now he has to defend his CW Title against him!"

"And from what we just say, Rob is capable of defeating him!" said Crysta. "Bean better watch his back in their upcoming match!"

Rob celebrated his victory a bit longer in the ring before exiting the ring, picking up his bow, and making his way up the ramp, slapping hands with the fans as he did so.

"We just may be looking at the new SWA Cruiserweight Champion right there!" said Crysta.

"It's a possibility," said Wooiser. "But he is going to have to defeat Bean again in order for that to happen!"

"We will see what happens in their title match at 'Vendetta!'" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

In the Downunda Freedom Fighter's locker room Bill and Barby were arguing with each other because of what happened in their match last week.

"I still can't believe that stunt you pulled!" yelled Bill.

"What _I _did!" Barby yelled back. "I had everything under control! You were the one that tagged yourself into the match when I had things perfectly under control!"

"Under control!" asked Bill as he looked at the koala as if she were crazy. "Please! Rouge was basically making you her bitch last week! She got out of your sorry excuse of a headlock as if it were nothing!"

Barby got in Bill's face, her eyes burning with rage.

"You're one to talk!" she retorted. "Shadow was having his way with you the entire match! You hardly did anything to him! And if I recall correctly, who was the one the one that got pinned and lost the match for us! It sure as hell wasn't me!"

Bill's hands clenched and he began to growl at Barby. "Why you snooty little b…!"

"Knock it off!"

Bill and Barby turned in the direction of the voice and saw Walt Wallabee walk into the locker room, his face one of frustration and anger.

"One week," Walt began. "For one whole week you two have been going at it like rabid pitbulls! When are you going to let what happened last week go!"

"Let it go!" yelled Bill as he walked up to Walt. "Didn't you see what happened in that match Walt! Ms. Stuck up over there cost us the match because of her wanting to get all of the glory for herself!"

Barby was livid. "Bill, are you serious! You are the sole reason that we lost and you know it! How dare you try to put all of the blame on me!"

Just before Bill and Barby were going to engage in another fit of yelling, Guru Emu walked into the locker room, a cool, calm, and collected expression on his face.

"Yo, yo, yo, chill out dudes and dudette," Guru said as he stood beside Walt. "There's no need for all of this hostility, you dig?"

"Oh trust me," said Bill. "I haven't even started to get hostile!"

Barby scoffed at the platypus and turned her back to the males. Walt shook his head and began to speak.

"Look, although both of you made mistakes in your match last week, Bill, you were the one that started what ended up being the reason you and Barby lost. So I'm going to have to side with Barby on this one."

Although her back was turned, a smirk appeared on Barby's face. Bill looked at Walt with a look of shock and it quickly turned into one of anger. "How the hell can you just single me out like that and say it was all my fault!"

"First of all, I'm not singling you out," said Walt. "Barby herself made bad choices last week. But from what I saw, it was your actions that led to what happened at the end of that match."

Bill by this point was seething. He looked over to Guru and saw the same calm expression on his face. Then he turned and saw Barby had turned and was looking at him with a mix of a frown and smirk. Fury filled the platypus and he got in Walt's face.

"Screw what you saw!"

With that being said, Bill stormed out of the locker room, slamming the door behind him. Walt and Barby let out sighs.

"There he goes again," said Barby. "Another tantrum."

"Yeah, but you know how he is," said Walt as he sat down in a chair. "Just give him some time to get past this and he'll be alright."

Barby ran her hand over her head as Guru began to speak once more.

"We may be going through many hardships at the moment my friends, but the Downunda Freedom Fighters will rise above this and go on to glory."

"I sure hope so," said Barby.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Wow," said Wooiser. "Looks like there is trouble in paradise with the Downunda Freedom Fighters!"

"It does look that way," said Crysta. "Both Bill and Barby were going off on each other about their loss to Shadow and Rouge last week!"

"Not everything about that match was bad," said Wooiser. "It was the Match Of The Night after all and they had apart of helping that match earn that honor!"

"Yes, but it seems as if the loss still has them seething mad, especially Bill," said Crysta. "I wonder where this is going to go for them!"

"I don't know," said Wooiser. "Maybe Guru's words will come true, maybe they won't. We will just have to wait and see!"

Crysta nodded. "Yeah. Well, now it is time to get back into the action with our next match up!"

* * *

_**~Tag Team Match; Elias Acorn & Antoine D'Coolette VS. Predator Hawk & Flying Frog~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen," said the ring announcer. "The following match is a tag team match!"

_**(I O N – "Why/Deeper")**_

Boos filled the building as the music played and moments later Predator and Frog came from behind the curtain with their usual smug looks on their faces. The two of them hi-fived each other and Predator flew down the ramp while Frog bounced behind him. The two of them reached the ring, got inside, and then held their hands up, signifying the Destructix and the crowd booed louder.

"Introducing first," said the ring announcer. "Representing the Destructix, weighing in at a combined weight of 167 lbs., Flying Frog and Predator Hawk!"

"And it looks like Scourge isn't going to be the only member of the Destructix in action tonight," said Wooiser. "Predator and Frog are dangerous by themselves but when you put them together there is no telling what these guys are capable of!"

"It is no secret to anyone that these guys are about as annoying as a freaking pebble in your shoe, a splinter in your finger, a big ol' chewy stuck all up in your tooth…" said Crysta.

"Alright alright, we get it!" said Wooiser.

"Hehehe, my bad!" said Crysta. "But these two are danferous when it comes to working as a team! We will be sure to see some of their teamwork in this tag team match!"

Predator and Frog went to their respective corner and waited for their opponents to arrive.

_**(American Pearl/Breaking Point – "Free Your Mind/Coming Of Age")**_

Cheers filled the building as the combined music played and moments later Elias and Antoine came from behind the curtain, both wearing royal garments decorated with royal signatures. The two of them made their way down the ramp and the nearby fans bowed in respect to them. The two of them reached the ring, walked up the steel steps, and entered the ring. They both stood in the middle of the ring as gold lights shown down on them.

"And the opponents," said the ring announcer. "Representing the Kingdom of Acorn, weighing in at a combined weight of 184 lbs., Antoine D'Coolette & 'The Prince' Elias Acorn!"

"Wow!" said Wooiser. "People, we have royalty in the building tonight! The Kingdom of Acorn is being represented tonight by Elias and Antoine!"

"It truly is an honor to have the prince of the Kingdom of Acorn in action tonight!" said Crysta. "Both he and Antoine have an opportunity to move up in the rankings here if they can get a victory over Predator and Frog!"

"The members of the Kingdom of Acorn all have amazing chemistry with each other, just like the Destructix!" said Wooiser. "This is going to be a good one!"

Elias removed his royal robe and Antoine took of his jacket and they set them on the outside of the ring. They went to their respective corner and it was decided that Elias and Predator would start things off. As Antoine and Frog got out of the ring and onto the apron, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go!" said Wooiser. "Elias and Antoine taking on Predator and Frog in a tag team match!"

Elias and Predator met in the middle of the ring and just when they were going to lock up, Predator backed up and ran his hands through his hair, smirking at the squirrel. This got the fans to boo and Elias simply looked at the bird, his focused expression staying on his face.

"Well, it looks like Predator doesn't give a damn whether you are royalty or not! He is going to show out no matter what!" said Wooiser.

"But look at Elias!" said Crysta. "He doesn't seem to be phased at all by Predator's antics!"

Elias and Predator circled each other until they met in the middle of the ring and just when they were going to lock up, Predator landed a hard knee right to Elias's stomach. The squirrel doubled over and Predator followed up by hitting him with a hard punch to the jaw.

"Predator gets the upper hand with not one but to hard shots to Elias!" said Wooiser.

Then the hawk grabbed Elias by his head, led him over to his corner, and tagged in Frog.

"Here comes Frog!" said Crysta.

Frog leapt into the ring and he and Predator hit Elias with a double back suplex. Elias hit the mat hard and fell on his back and Frog covered him.

"Nice double suplex by Predator and Frog!" said Crysta.

"Now Frog is going for the win in the first pin attempt in the match!" said Wooiser.

1

Elias kicked out.

"Elias quickly kicks!" said Crysta.

Frog grabbed one of the squirrel's arms and locked on an armbar. Elias yelled out in pain and when the referee asked him if he wanted to give up, he said "No!" All the while, Frog continued to tear at his arm.

"And 'The Prince' is refusing to give up the nasty armbar that Frog has locked on him!" said Wooiser.

"That shows you just how much determination Elias has!" said Crysta. "It is going to take a lot more than this to get him to give up!"

On the apron, Antoine began to clap his hands and the fans followed suit until everyone in the Marble Center were clapped along with him.

"Now Antoine and the fans are beginning to try to will Elias on and to help him fight his way out of Frog's armbar!" said Crysta.

Elias heard the fans trying to will him on and he began to throw his legs up in the air.

"Elias is trying something here!" said Wooiser.

A few seconds later, Elias threw his legs up one last time and the momentum from it helped him roll out of the armbar and to his feet. Then "The Prince" grabbed Frog's legs and covered him in a jackknife pin.

"Oh my!" said Crysta. "Not only did Elias get out of the armbar but he also has Frog in a pinning position!"

1

2

Frog kicked out of the pin and both of them scrambled to their feet.

"Near fall for Elias as Frog kicks out at 2!"

Frog rushed at Elias, but the squirrel caught him in the stomach with a hard kick. Elias grabbed Frog, led him to his corner, and tagged in Antoine. The crowd cheered as the coyote entered the ring and both he and Elias hit frog with a double dropkick to his chest. Frog hit the mat and Antoine covered him.

"Antoine enters the match and Frog is dropped down to the mat after getting hit with not one, but two dropkicks!" said Wooiser.

"Now Antoine has him pinned!" said Crysta.

1

2

Predator got into the ring and kicked Antoine in the back of his head. The crowd booed this and Antoine looked up and saw Predator smirking at him.

"Predator jumps in and stops the pin by kicking Antoine!" said Wooiser.

The coyote got to his feet and when he did, Predator quickly rolled out of the ring and Antoine gave chase to him.

"Antoine was not happy with Predator breaking the pin and now the chase is on outside the ring!" said Crysta.

Predator ran around the ring with Antoine following him and then got back into the ring just as Frog was getting to his feet. Antoine got back in the ring and as he did, Frog caught him right in the jaw with a spinning heel kick.

"Oh damn!" said Wooiser. "Spinning heel kick right to the jaw!"

"Antoine didn't see that one coming at all!" said Crysta.

Antoine staggered back and fell down on his knees and hung on the ropes. Frog got to his feet, ran at Antoine, leapt over him and out of ring. As the frog descended, he grabbed the coyote's head and hung him up more on the ropes. Antoine flew off of the ropes and fell on his back in the middle of the ropes.

"Frog takes advantage of Antoine's position and hung him up on the ropes!" said Wooiser.

Frog leapt all the way from the outside of the ring onto the top of the nearest turnbuckle. There was a loud pop from the crowd as Frog was positioned for his finishing maneuver.

"Uh oh! Frog is looking to end this match quickly with the Five Star Frog Splash!" said Crysta.

"And Antoine is in perfect position for it!" said Wooiser. "This just may be it!"

Just as the frog was going to fly, Elias ran over, leapt up in the air, and hit Frog in his legs with a dropkick, causing him to lose his balance and fall down, crashing his groin into the turnbuckle. A collective "Ooh!" sounded throughout the Marble Center and even Predator doubled over as he saw his partner's predicament.

"Oh man!" said Wooiser painfully. "I felt that one too!"

"Frog is in a _very _bad way now!"

"No you think!" asked Wooiser sarcastically.

Antoine, by this time, had recovered and saw Frog on the turnbuckle. He got up, went to the turnbuckle, and positioned Frog for a Super-Plex.

"This ain't gonna be pretty!" said Crysta.

Moments later, the coyote lifted Frog off of the turnbuckle and fell down to the mat, hitting him with a hard Super-Plex.

"Super-Plex off the top rope!" said Wooiser. "That could be enough to end the match right there!"

There was a pop from the crowd as Antoine rolled over and covered Frog.

1

2

Frog got his shoulder off of the mat.

"It isn't over yet!" said Crysta. "Frog got his shoulder up!"

Antoine continued to keep the pressure on Frog by getting up, grabbing his legs, and placed his own in between them.

"But it just might be over if Antoine is thinking of what I think he is!" said Wooiser.

The audience began to cheer loudly as they saw Antoine cross Frog's legs and then turn him over onto his stomach, locking in the D'Coolette Lock.

"There it is! The D'Coolette Lock!" said Crysta.

Frog yelled loudly in pain as the pain shot through his legs and he began to wildly flail his arms as he tried to get to the ropes.

"And look at Frog!" said Wooiser. "He is trying to get out of it any way that he can!"

Antoine sat down on the frog's back on intensified the pressure of the submission hold. Frog was pinned down to the mat and was trying to get out of the D'Coolette Lock but it was to no avail.

"Now Antoine has sat down on Frog's back and pinned him down!" said Crysta. "this is over!"

Frog held up his hand and just when he was going to tap out, Predator leapt onto the top rope, flew into the ring, grabbed Antoine's head, twisted it, and drove him down to the mat, hitting the Reverse Swing Neckbreaker.

"OH MY GOD!" yelled Crysta.

The fans booed as the coyote hit the mat and Predator got to his feet.

Crysta turned to Wooiser. "Woozie, did you see that!"

"How could you not!" responded the eagle. "Predator flew into the ring and broke Antoine's D'Coolette Lock by somehow hitting him with the Reverse Swinging Neckbreaker! That was unbelievable!"

"Was it ever!" said Crysta. "The important thing is that Predator saved the match for him and Frog!"

Just then, Elias entered the ring and tackled the hawk right out of the ring and started rain down hard punches on him.

"Elias gets back into the action by taking Predator out of the ring!" said Crysta.

"And he is all over him with those devastating punches!" said Wooiser.

Back in the ring, Frog saw the motionless Antoine and draped an arm over him.

"Look! Frog has gotten an arm on Antoine!" said Crysta.

"This is it!" said Wooiser. "Antoine is out from the Reverse Swinging Neckbreaker!"

1

2

Antoine got his shoulder off of the mat.

"What!" yelled Wooiser.

"It's not over!" said Crysta. "Antoine got his shoulder up! My goodness, this is a great back and forth match!"

Frog's eyes widened as he looked at the referee and Antoine in disbelief. He got to his feet and picked Antoine up with him and started to land unanswered elbows right to his face. On the outside of the ring, Elias had picked Predator up and tried to whip him into the steel steps, but the hawk reversed it and sent "The Prince" into them instead. Elias hit the steps hard and fell down to the floor in pain.

"Ouch!" said Wooiser. "Elias goes crashing right into the steel steps!"

"He had intentions of sending Predator into them but he reversed it and Elias is on the receiving end of it!" said Crysta.

Back in the ring, Frog grabbed Antoine's head and led him to the adjacent ropes and through him over the top of them. The coyote, however, landed on the apron and Frog saw this. He rushed at Antoine and just when he was within range, Antoine ducked down and drove his shoulder right into Frog's stomach.

"Shoulder to the midsection!" said Wooiser.

The frog doubled over and Antoine leapt over the ropes, over Frog, and tried to roll him up with a Sunset Flip, but Frog dropped down to his knees and had Antoine pinned. The referee dropped down by Antoine's feet to make the count and as he did, Predator reached into the ring, grabbed Frog's hands, and held him in place.

"Woozie look!" said Crysta. "Frog has Antoine pinned!"

"But not only that! Predator is holding onto Frog's arms for more leverage!" said Wooiser.

"And the referee doesn't see it!" said Crysta.

1

2

3

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"Whoa!" said Wooiser.

"It is all over!" said Crysta. "Predator and Frog have defeated Elias and Antoine!"

_**(I O N – "Why/Deeper")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen," said the ring announcer. "The winners of this match by way of pinfall, Predator Hawk and Flying Frog!"

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The boos continued to ring throughout the Marble Center after the winners were announced. Frog quickly got out of the ring and he and Predator made their way to the ramp, laughing at their defeated opponents all the while.

"Predator and Frog steal one here tonight!" said Crysta. "They had to flat out cheat to win!"

"Hey, you know what they say!" said Wooiser. "It is only cheating when you get caught! Frog and Predator were in perfect position for the referee not to see them and that is why they came out the winners tonight!"

"Oh please!" said Crysta. "Call it what you want! That was cheating! Plain and simple!"

Elias got up off the floor in pain and saw Antoine in the ring sitting up in surprise and shock. Elias slid into the ring and asked Antoine what happened and the coyote explained to the prince what happened. Afterwards a scowl appeared on Elias's face as he looked at the Destructix members taunting them on the stage.

"Looks like 'The Prince' isn't happy about the way this whole thing turned out and I can't blame him!" said Wooiser. "He was on the losing team after all."

Crysta turned to Wooiser and glared at him. "Would you shut the hell up! You know good and well that they lost this match under dirty circumstances!"

"Details, details!" said Wooiser. "The bottom line is that Predator and Frog have emerged victorious! Congratulations to them on their win!"

Crysta rolled her eyes. "Pssh, yeah right! Oh! I'm getting word from Sasha that she is standing by with someone in the back! Hey Sasha, what's up!"

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

Sasha was standing in front of a TV monitor and had a microphone in her hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, Silver the Hedgehog!"

Cheers were heard as Silver was shown on the titantron.

"First of all, congratulations on your huge victory last week in the SWA's first-ever match Silver," said Sasha. "Because of your win you have qualified for the Elimination Chamber at 'Vendetta' in three more weeks!"

Silver smiled. "Thanks a lot for the compliment Sasha, but it sure wasn't easy. Cyrus put up a good fight and he could've possibly walked out the winner as well. But it didn't go that way and instead I'm the one who walked away with the victory."

"And what a great match that was!" said Sasha. "And because of your win, you have a chance to become the SWA Champion, that is if you come out of the Elimination Chamber the winner which is a lot easier said than done. We know that Sonic, Nack, and Knuckles will be joining you inside the monstrous structure and later tonight we will know the final two participants! Anything you'd like to say to them?"

"Well," began Silver. "With all due respect to my fellow competitors, especially Sonic, I don't plan on walking out of the chamber empty handed. Being a champion in the SWA is what everyone here dreams of becoming one day. And I have a chance to become _the _champion here, which is what I'm going to do when 'Vendetta' gets here."

"You are very confident in yourself," said Sasha. "Good luck to you at 'Vendetta' and thank you for your time Silver!"

The hedgehog nodded at Sasha and then used his telekinetic powers to float down the hallway.

"Crysta, Wooiser, back to you guys!" said the wolf.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Thanks Sasha!" said Wooiser. "Man, Silver sure is pumped for the Elimination Chamber match!"

"Yeah, and he already has his sights set on becoming the SWA Champion!" said Crysta. "But will he be able to do it is the question!"

"We will find out the answer to that when 'Vendetta' gets here!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

The titantron was split down the middle and on one side of it was Hope and on the other was Scourge. They were both making their way to the ring.

"Oh yeah baby!" said Wooiser. "Scourge and Hope are on their way to the ring! Looks like it is time for our first qualifying match of the night!"

"This is one that everyone has been talking about for the past week and it is finally about to go down!" said Crysta. "Hope or Scourge; which one of them will be going on to compete in the Elimination Chamber at 'Vendetta!' We are going to find out right now!"

* * *

_**~SWA Championship Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match; Hope The Hedgehog VS. Scourge The Hedgehog~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen," said the ring announcer. "The following match is a SWA Championship Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match!"

_**(Pantera – "10's")**_

Boos filled the Marble Center as the music played and the lights went out, being replaced with green highlights. As the music began to pick up, Scourge came out from behind the curtain, wearing his signature jacket and sunglasses. He walked down to the middle of the ramp and came to a stop. Then he held both of his hands up in the air, signifying the Destructix and green pyro exploded on the stage behind him. Scourge then sprinted down the ramp and slid into the ring. The he went to the ropes, got on them, and looked out at the crowd while hanging on the ropes.

"Introducing first," said the ring announcer. "Representing the Destructix, from Christmas Island, weighing in at 88 lbs., Scourge the Hedgehog!"

"There he is, the leader of the Destructix!" said Wooiser. "He is in action for the first time tonight and you can bet your ass that he is out to make an impression by qualifying for the Elimination Chamber!"

"His teammates Predator and Frog already got wins under their belts and also last week Simian not only successfully defended the Hardcore Title, but was also awarded the 'Finisher of the Night' award!" said Crysta. "Now Scourge is looking to add more to the Destructix's credentials by defeating Hope tonight!"

Scourge got off the ropes and removed his jacket and sunglasses from his eyes and he gazed out at the crowd again. Then he went to his respective corner and waited for his opponent to arrive.

_**(Drive A – "Are You Blind?")**_

Cheers filled the Marble Center as the music played and white lights started to flicker on and off extremely fast. Seconds later, Hope came out onto the stage with a sheathed sword by his side. He pulled the sword out and began to demonstrate his swordsmanship by swing it around in an impressive fashion. He finished by throwing the sword in the air, pulling his sheath out in front of him, and the sword came down perfectly into the sheath. Hope placed his sheath back to his side and sprinted down the ramp. He slid into the ring and performed a few impressive martial arts techniques in the ring, and the crowd applauded him.

"And the opponent," said the ring announcer. "From South Island, weighing in at 85 lbs., 'The Warrior Of Light' Hope the Hedgehog!"

"And there is the hedgehog that turned a lot of heads last week!" said Crysta. "With that amazing performance and victory over Bearenger, Hope has quickly become a favorite of many!"

"Yeah yeah, but that was last week!" said Wooiser. "Now is his first time against someone the likes of Scourge! Like I said last week, I am anxious to see what he can do against the big boys here!"

"We are about to see!" said Crysta.

Hope set his sword down on the side of the ring and went to his respective corner. He locked eyes with Scourge and the two of them stared at each other, neither backing down an inch.

"Now those are some intense glares if I have ever seen any!" said Crysta.

"Hell yeah!" said Wooiser. "I'm ready to see these two go at it!"

The referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go!" said Wooiser. "Hope and Scourge, one on one!"

"And the winner will go on to compete for the SWA Championship inside the elimination chamber at 'SWA: Vendetta!'" said Crysta.

The two hedgehogs began the match by circling each other until meeting in the middle of the ring. The two of them locked up and Scourge quickly transitioned to a side headlock. Hope felt Scourge's arms tighten around his head and was quick to get out of it. He backed up into the ropes and used the momentum from them to throw Scourge off of him. Scourge bounced off the adjacent ropes and as he went back to Hope, he threw himself at the white hedgehog's legs and rolled him up.

"Whoa!" said Crysta. "After a nice technical exchange there Scourge has gotten Hope in a pinning position!"

1

Hope kicked out of the rollup and he and Scourge got back to their feet.

"But Hope kicks out rather quickly!" said Wooiser.

The green hedgehog threw clothesline at Hope, but he ducked it, hooked his arms with Scourge's, and pulled him down into a pinning position.

"Now look at this!" said Crysta. "Hope has Scourge down in a pinning position now!"

1

Scourge kicked out of the pin and as he and Hope got to their feet, they both leapt up in the air to hit the other with a dropkick and hit the other's feet. They landed on the mat and they both got to a knee, looking at each other in a stalemate. The fans cheered for the two competitors as they got to their feet and looked out at them, Hope with a look of admiration and Scourge with a look that looked as if he didn't care.

"Man, oh man!" said Wooiser. "I think we are in for a show with this match! Hope is actually starting to impress me after that little exchange!"

"Although a newcomer he is showing that he has what it takes to hang with the best here in the SWA!" said Crysta.

Hope charged at Scourge and threw a kick at his stomach but his foot was caught by Scourge and the green hedgehog followed up with a straight punch right to the white hedgehog's face.

"Ooh!" said Wooiser. "Punch right to the face!"

"There sure wasn't anything pretty about that one!" said Crysta.

The punch rattled Hope and he fell down to the mat on his back and Scourge leapt on him and started dropping hard punches down on the sides of his head.

"And look at those punches fly!" said Wooiser.

"Hope is in a bad spot!" said Crysta. "He needs to find a way out of this!"

After hitting one final punch, Scourge covered Hope.

"Scourge has covered Hope!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Hope kicked out of the pin.

"Hope kicks out at 2!" said Crysta.

Scourge got to his feet and dropped a hard kick down Hope before picking him up and whipping him into one of the corners. Hope hit the corner and Scourge followed him in, hitting a hard clothesline.

"Scourge smashed Hope in the corner with a clothesline!" said Wooiser.

Then the green hedgehog wrapped his arms around Hope's head and ran out of the corner with him in tow.

"Now it looks like he is going to follow up with a running bulldog by the looks of it!" said Crysta.

Suddenly, Hope threw Scourge off of him and the leader of the Destructix went running right into the adjacent corner.

"Oh!" said Crysta. "The bulldog has been countered by Hope!"

"And Scourge crashed chest first into the corner!" said Wooiser.

Scourge's chest collided with the turnbuckle hard and he suddenly felt himself being rolled up from behind by Hope.

"Hope has Scourge rolled up!" said Crysta. "He just may beat Scourge here!"

1

2

Scourge kicked out of the pin.

"Scourge kicks out at the last second!" said Wooiser.

Hope quickly got to his feet and picked Scourge up as if to body slam him, but Scourge started to swing his legs wildly and fell down behind Hope and backed into the ropes.

"Scourge fights out of the body slam!" said Wooiser.

"What is he about to do now!" asked Crysta.

Hope turned around and saw Scourge rushing at him and leapfrogged over him, avoiding the Spear.

"Whew! That was a close call!" said Crysta. "Hope just barely avoided Scourge's patented Spear!"

"Man! If Scourge had hit that this thing would've been over and done with!" said Wooiser.

Scourge went down to his knees as he lost his balance and turned back to Hope, only to be kicked in the midsection by him and turned around. Hope locked his arm around Scourge's head and then lifted him up in the air. The crowd was going crazy with cheers as they saw Hope about to hit Scourge with his finishing move.

"Oh man!" said Crysta. "It looks like Hope is going for the maneuver that got him his first victory last week!"

"What was it called, the Hell's Judgment!" asked Wooiser.

"For the second time, it is called the _Heaven's _Judgment!" said Crysta. "Get it right!"

However, Scourge once again wildly swung his legs and used that momentum to fall down behind Hope and push him forward into the ropes. Hope bounced off the ropes and Scourge ran into those same ropes, charged at Hope, and football tackled him right down to the mat, hitting the Spear.

"Oh my gosh!" said Crysta. "Scourge got out of Hope's grasp and just plowed into him with the spear!"

There was a collective "Ooh!" from the crowd as they heard the impact of Hope hitting the mat. Scourge immediately covered Hope.

"Well that's done!" said Wooiser. "Scourge has won this one!"

"He hasn't yet!" said Crysta. "He has to get the 3 count first!"

1

2

At that moment, a figure slid into the ring and smashed an object over Scourge's back.

"What the fuck!" yelled Wooiser.

"Who is that!" yelled Crysta.

All eyes focused on the figure and it was revealed to be Chaos the Hedgehog. He had a smirk on his face and was holding a steel chair in his hand.

"It's Chaos!" yelled Crysta. "What the hell is he doing here!"

"I don't know!" said Wooiser. "But what I do know is that he just smashed Scourge with that chair!"

The referee called for the bell, signifying that the match was over. Then he exited the ring and whispered something in the ring announcer's ear.

"Yo, what's going on now!" asked Wooiser.

"I think I know!" said Crysta.

The ring announcer held her microphone to her lips and began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of disqualification, Scourge the Hedgehog!"

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

Boos filled the Marble Arena as the winner was announced.

"Just as I thought!" said Crysta. "Scourge was the one hit with a foreign object so that makes him the winner!"

"Oh man!" said Wooiser. "What a bummer for Hope! Now we will never know if Scourge indeed had this match won or if Hope was gonna kick out of that pin!"

"But we do know that Scourge has won here tonight and has qualified for the Elimination Chamber!" said Crysta.

Chaos smirked down at both Scourge and Hope, particularly the white hedgehog and then exited the ring, backing up the ramp with the chair in his hand. Hope sat up off the mat and first saw the downed Scourge and then looked up the ramp and saw Chaos. The white hedgehog's eyes burned with rage and his hands turned into hard fists as he glared at the violet/ebony hedgehog who was laughing at him be fore he made his way to the back.

"My gosh, look at Hope!" said Crysta. "He looks like he is about to explode!"

"Well what do you expect!" asked Wooiser. "He was just screwed out of his chance to compete for the SWA Championship! I'd be pissed too!"

"Man! Not the ending I was hoping for in this qualifying match, but we now know that Scourge is going to the Elimination Chamber at 'Vendetta!'" said Crysta.

"Speaking of Scourge, I wonder how he is going to react to this!" said Wooiser. "He was just hit with a chair after all!"

"I know he isn't going to take that lying down!" said Crysta. "Scourge is definitely going to have an answer for this! And I bet Hope is too!"

Hope got to his feet and looked over at Scourge, who had gotten up to a knee. The two hedgehogs just looked at each other in silence for a few seconds before Hope left the ring and made his way up the ramp, receiving gracious pats on the back from the fans ringside and Scourge watched him leave.

"I think that was a look of respect that Hope and Scourge just shared right there!" said Crysta.

"Yeah! Those 2 put on one hell of a back and forth match! I wouldn't mind seeing them go at it again!" said Wooiser.

"Same here! But for now, although under some controversial circumstances, Scourge has won the qualifying match and is going to the Elimination Chamber!"

* * *

_**~Chip's Office~**_

Chip, Cat, and Uma were sitting at a square table playing dominoes and watching the matches on the big screen TV. They had just seen the conclusion of the Hope/Scourge match and were talking about it.

"Hmm," said Chip as he looked at the dominoes in his hand. "Not exactly the way I thought that match would turn out."

"I'll say," said Uma as she looked over the scoreboard in her hand. "Scourge had that match in the bag if you ask me."

"I don't know," said Chip as he looked at her. "Hope could've probably kicked out of that pin at the end. Oh well, guess we will never know. Give me 15!"

The tiger slammed the dominoe down on the table and he had indeed scored 15 points. Uma marked down the score as Cat began to talk.

"I will say this, Chaos is certainly looking to make an impression here. He just interfered in a match, a qualifying match might I add. And later on he is taking on Sonic in a match that he requested specifically."

"Yeah," said Uma. "Other competitors here should take note of what that guy's doing. He didn't wait for opportunity to come to him. He took it."

"I agree," said Chip. "And that is how you are going to get places in the SWA. I like that guy's attitude. But I believe that Hope and Scourge are going to want some retaliation for what happened."

"That's true," said Uma. "You have anything in mind?"

"I'll come up with something later," said Chip. "For now, I am going to finish giving you both a whooping in this dominoes game!"

As soon as Chip said that, Cat slammed a dominoe on the table and said, "Give me 20!"

The tiger almost fell out of his seat as Cat called out his points and Uma laughed as she marked down the points.

"Well it looks like you are the one getting a whooping Chippy!" said the spider.

Chip glared at her as he heard the pet name she had given him. "He just got lucky, that's all."

Uma giggled a bit more. "Speaking of luck, I think Rob got lucky in his match earlier tonight. I think Bean had him beat."

Cat looked at Uma. "Are you serious? How can you say Rob got lucky when he won the match fair and square? If anything, he won against the odds considering what Bark tried to do."

"I'm just calling it like I saw it," said Uma. "Give me 10!"

The spider slammed the dominoe on the table and marked down her points. Chip put a hand to his chin and thought for a second until he spoke.

"You know what?" said the tiger. "Cat has a good point. Bark stuck his big nose where it doesn't belong and almost cost Rob the match. think Rob deserves some payback after that. So next week, when we head to the Spring Yard Forum, Rob will go one on one with Bark."

"Good idea!" said Uma and Cat also nodded his head in agreement. Then Chip's cell phone went off and he answered it. As he talked, Uma and Cat heard his side of the conversation.

"Hello?"

"Oh snap! What's up man!"

"Oh the show's going good! Speaking of which, where are you and your boys at? You missed the show last week and you're not here this week. What's up?"

"Oh that's understandable. So are you guys gonna be able to make it next week?"

"Alright, cool! Who knows, you guys just may find yourselves some more action here next week!"

"Alright, later and good luck with the rest of your mission!"

Chip closed his cell phone and put it back on the dominoe table.

"So who was that?" asked Uma.

Chip looked over to her, smiling. "That was Vector. He and the rest of the Chaotix are out on a mission for a client they are working for at the moment and that's why they weren't here last week and this week. But they are going to make it here next week though!"

"That's good news!" said Cat. "Those guys will be sure to bring more action, and humor, to this place!"

"I know right! Can't wait for them to get here, but they got to finish their mission first. You know that they are all about their money before anything else, and I can't say I blame them for that!" said Chip.

Uma and Cat laughed.

"Well then," said Chip as he looked at the dominoes in his hand. "Let's get back to the ass-whooping I'm gonna give both of you in this here dominoe game!"

"Just make sure you keep your eyes on Uma," said Cat. "With all those arms there is no telling what she'll try to do to win!"

The spider glared at the cat. "Shut up old man and just play the game!"

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Wow!" said Crysta. "It looks like there is going to be some kind of repercussions for Chaos after his actions tonight!"

"And not only that," said Wooiser. "But the Chaotix are going to be in the house next week! Like Chip said, I can't wait to see them in action as well!"

"Same here! Next week is going to be even better with them here!" said Crysta.

"Also, because of went down earlier, Rob is going to face Bark next week as well! That is one that is going to be good!" said Wooiser.

"Yeah! Can't wait for that one!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

Hope was walking down a hallway, still seething after the way his match with Scourge ended.

"Damn you Chaos!" he yelled as he slammed his fist against the wall.

"My my," said a feminine voice. "Someone sure is angry."

Hope turned his head to the direction of the voice and saw Mina Mongoose walking towards him.

"Although I can't say that I blame you," she continued. "Especially after how you lost that match."

"Yeah, tell me about it," said Hope as the mongoose walked up beside him.

"That was a tough break out there," she said comfortingly. "But don't you worry about a thing. You are doing quite well for yourself here and have impressed quite a few people, including me."

Hope looked at Mina with a somewhat surprised look on his face. "For real?"

A smile appeared on Mina's face. "Of course. So keep your head up and don't even worry about this minor setback."

Hope just looked at the mongoose for a few more seconds until he returned the smile. "Thanks."

Mina put a hand on the hedgehog's shoulder. "No problem. Hey, I got to get going. I'll see you around sometime."

Hope nodded his head. "Yeah, that sounds great."

"Ok. Later, Hope."

With that being said Mina continued her walk down the hallway after giving Hope one last smile. The hedgehog watched her leave and he couldn't help but smile as well. Then he began to make his way towards his locker room.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Well well welly welly well," said Wooiser with a smirk on his face. "It looks like Hope has earned a new fan, and a fine as hell fan at that!"

Crysta looked at Wooiser with her eyes narrowed. "I swear you are such a BAKA sometimes!"

"Hey what can I say?" said Wooiser innocently. "I'm just calling it like I see it."

"Yeah yeah, whatever," said Crysta. "Well anyways folks, now we have action from our female division that is sure to be another great match tonight!"

* * *

_**~Singles Match; Cosmo The Seedarian VS. Nic The Weasel~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a singles match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Destiny's Child – "Survivor")**_

Boos came from the crowd as the music played and moments later Nic came from behind the curtain, wearing her signature hat on her head. She struck a pose on the stage before she made her way down the ramp. She got to the ring, slid into it, and struck a pose in the middle of it while she was on her knees.

"Introducing first, from The Floating Island, weighing in at 66 lbs., Nic the Weasel!"

"We saw Nack in action last week and now his older sister is having her first match!" said Wooiser.

"She is pretty much the same as her brother when it comes to skills in the ring, but Nic also has a giant bag of tricks! We will see if that comes into play tonight!" said Crysta.

Nic got up and went to her respective corner. She removed her hat from her head and placed it on the outside of the ring. Then she waited for her opponent to arrive.

_**(Christina Aguilerea feat. Redman - "Dirrty")**_

Cheers filled the arena as the music played and moments later Cosmo came out from behind the curtain with a huge smile on her face. She performed a few athletic stretches in the center of the stage and as she did, green pyro exploded on the sides of the stage. Afterwards, she made her way down the ramp and slapped hands with the fans ringside as she did. Cosmo got to the ring leapt up onto the apron and entered it, going to the nearby turnbuckle, climbing on the middle one, and looked out at the crowd.

"And the opponent, from the Seedarian Space Colony, weighing in at 33 lbs., Cosmo the Seedarian!"

"And Cosmo is here too! This should be a good one!" said Crysta.

"She is very well-adversed in grappling skills and she is sure to use those in her first SWA match!" said Wooiser.

"We have 2 first-timers here and they both want to make a name for themselves here! Who is going to come out the winner? We are going to find out right now!" said Crysta.

Cosmo got down from the turnbuckle and stood in her respective corner. Moments later, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Cosmo and Nic, one on one!" said Wooiser.

Cosmo rushed Nic right at the beginning but a well-placed kick to the stomach from the weasel stopped Cosmo in her tracks. As she doubled over, Cosmo felt herself being lifted off the mat and then brought down with a hard body slam.

"Nic is the first to hit a hard impact maneuver as she drives Cosmo down with a body slam!" said Crysta.

Nic climbed to the top of the nearest turnbuckle and after reaching the top, she leapt off and descended down on Cosmo, hitting her with a body splash and immediately landing in a pinning position.

"Whoa! High flying move right off the bat!" said Wooiser.

"And after hitting a huge body splash Nic has Cosmo pinned!" said Crysta.

1

2

Cosmo reached out and grabbed the bottom rope, breaking the pin.

"Nice and smart move by Cosmo!" said Wooiser. "She was close enough to the ropes to grab them and break the pin!"

Nic got to her feet, picked Cosmo up, and threw her into the corner. The weasel then began to repeatedly drive her knee into the Seedarian's stomach and afterwards backed up to the middle of the ring.

"Nic has hit Cosmo with I don't know how many knees and has now backed away from her!" said Crysta.

"What is that weasel thinking about doing now!" asked Wooiser.

Nic charged at Cosmo and at the last moment, Cosmo lifted her body up to the top turnbuckle and Nic went crashing right into the steel post.

"Oh!" yelled Crysta.

"Flesh VS. steel!" said Wooiser. "You tell me who wins that battle!"

"Steel of course!" replied Crysta.

The weasel let out a pained yell as she lie hung in the corner. Cosmo hooked her legs around Nic's arms, fell forward, and rolled her up with a Sunset Flip.

"Cosmo hits a Sunset Flip and has Nic pinned!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Nic kicked out of the pin and got to her feet.

"Nic manages to kick out at 2!" said Crysta.

Cosmo got to her feet as well and started to attack Nic's injured shoulder by landing hard punches and hammerfists to it. Nic tried to fight of Cosmo the best she could but her shoulder was killing her.

"And here comes the punches!" said Wooiser. " I loves me a good brawl Crysta!"

"Tell me something I don't know!" said the fox.

Then Cosmo grabbed Nic's arm, held it with her own, and dropped down to the mat, hitting a single arm DDT.

"Oh damn!" yelled Wooiser.

Nic rolled onto her back, screaming loudly and Cosmo covered her.

"Cosmo has Nic pinned once again after hitting a devastating single arm DDT!" said Crysta.

"That must've jacked her arm up even worse!" said Wooiser. "This one just might be over!"

1

2

Nic kicked out.

"It's not over! Nic kicked out!" said Crysta.

Cosmo got to her feet and began to measure her opponent and the crowd had a feeling as to what was about to happen.

"Oh boy! Looks like Cosmo is looking to finish Nic off!" said Crysta.

"It might be time for the Cosmomission!" said Wooiser.

Nic slowly got to her feet and as soon as she did Cosmo leapt onto her back, wrapped her arms around her arm and head, and started to pull back, locking on the Cosmomission.

"And there it is! Cosmo has locked on her patented Cosmomission!" said Crysta.

"That is one of the most painful submission holds you can be in! Add that to the fact that Nic's arm is hurt and I'd say Cosmo is just a tap out away from winning this match!"

Nic felt the intense pain shoot through her upper body and she knew that she was in trouble. She did her best to keep herself from going down to the ground and started to try and get Cosmo off of her, but it was no use.

"And look at Nic trying to fight out of it! That girl has a lot of fight in her!" said Wooiser.

"That she does! She is already doing a good job by staying on her feet! If she goes to the ground then Cosmo will be able to apply even more pressure to the hold! Nic is making sure that doesn't happen!" said Crysta.

An idea went through Nic's head and she turned so that her back was towards one of the turnbuckles and then, as fast as she could, backed up into it, crushing Cosmo between it and her body.

"Great idea by Nic! This is one way to get out of the Cosmomission!" said Wooiser.

"If not that, then it will at least loosen the hold some!" said Crysta.

The Seedarian's grip on Nic loosened and the weasel backed up into the corner a few more times until her submission hold was broken. Cosmo fell back into the corner and as she did, Nic fell down to a knee as she took some time to catch her breath.

"Nic has done it! She is free from the Cosmomission!" said Crysta.

"That was an impressive feat! That isn't exactly the easiest thing to escape from!" said Wooiser.

Moments later, Nic got up and shook some of the feeling back into her shoulder and turned her attention back to Cosmo. A smirk appeared on the weasel's face as she backed up to the adjacent corner and the fans let out a loud pop as they saw her prepare for her finishing maneuver.

"Oh, I'm just now realizing the position Cosmo is in!" said Crysta.

"Same here! She is perfect position for the Drive-By Kick!" said Wooiser.

Nic let out a primal scream as she charged at Cosmo and lifted her foot up, aiming right for her head.

"And there she goes!" said Crysta.

At the last second, Cosmo ducked down and she barely dodged the Drive-By Kick. Nic's leg got hung up on the top turnbuckle and seconds later she felt Cosmo pull her out of the corner, wrap her arms around her arm and head, and pull back, and she felt her self in the Cosmomission again. This time, the Seedarian pulled the weasel down to the mat and wrapped her legs around her, fully locking in the submission hold.

"Oh no! Not only did Nic miss the Drive-By Kick, but Cosmo has gotten her in the Cosmomission again!" said Wooiser.

"And now Cosmo has gotten her down on the mat! This is not good at all for Nic!" said Crysta.

The referee asked Nic if she wanted to give up and the weasel only responded with loud, painful screams. Moments later, Nic tapped out and the referee called for the bell and the match ended.

"Oh and Nic taps out!" said Wooiser.

"It is all over! Cosmo has defeated Nic!"

_**(Christina Aguilerea feat. Redman – "Dirrty")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of submission, Cosmo the Seedarian!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The cheers continued after the winner was announced. Cosmo released Nic, got to her feet, and the referee held her arm up in victory.

"Cosmo gets an amazing submission victory here tonight in her first match!" said Wooiser.

"That was a thing of beauty, the way she locked that on and got Nic to the ground! There was nowhere for Nic to go after that and she was left with no choice but to tap out!" said Crysta.

Cosmo celebrated her win a bit longer in the ring before she got out of the ring and began to make her way up the ramp, receiving pats on the back from the fans as she did so. She got on the stage and did a few more of her stretches before heading to the back. Back in the ring, the referee checked on Nic, but the weasel pushed him away and got to her feet herself. Nic made her way out of the ring and began to make her way out of the ring area.

"Now there is a fighter! Nic showed great heart in this match and could've possibly won, but it wasn't meant to be tonight!" said Wooiser.

"Yeah, because tonight was Cosmo's night! Congratulations on your win Cosmo!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

Sonia was doing a few last minute stretches. Her match was up next and she was ready to go out and win the whole thing. Her brothers were also in the locker room and were talking to about their sister's huge upcoming match.

"Man," said Manic. "She has been pumping herself up almost all night for this match bro."

"Can you blame her?" asked Sonic as he adjusted his title belt. "This is a VERY big match for her! Although she is going to get a shot at one of the titles no mater what whether she loses or wins, bet we already know that she is going to try and win it and take on Amy for the Women's Title!"

At that moment, the aforementioned pink hedgehog walked into the locker room. "Did I hear someone mention my name?"

The siblings turned to Amy and greeted her. "Hey Amy!"

The Women's Champion smiled at them and immediately made a beeline for Sonic, hugging the poor hedgehog to death. "SONIKKU! How are you doing today!"

"I'd be doing much better if you let me go Ames!" squeaked Sonic in a high-pitched voice, which made Manic and Sonia laugh.

"Oops! Sorry 'bout that!" said Amy as she released Sonic. The SWA Champion fell back in his chair and held his chest as he tried to catch his breath.

Amy giggled sheepishly and then turned her attention to Sonia. "So Sonia, you ready for your big match?"

"As ready as I'll ever be!" said Sonia confidently. "You do know that if I win this match it is going to be you and me for that title of yours!"

"Oh of course!" said Amy, her smile still present on her face. "And I have no problem with that at all! I would love to defend my title against you! But if that does happen I am going to do all in my power to keep this title around my waist, you know!"

Sonia laughed. "And trust me, I'll do all that I can to take it away from you!"

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you!" said Amy as she wrapped an arm around Sonia. "But if you lose then you still have a chance to become a champion and then both of us will have gold!"

Sonia's smile got bigger. "Yeah! That'd be awesome!"

"I know right!" said Amy as she and Sonia began to talk more about how great it'd be for both of them to be champions and Sonic and Manic sighed.

"Oh, here they go," said Manic as he ran a hand through his hair quills.

"This could go on for a while," said Sonic. "By the way, Tails is in action tonight isn't he?"

Yeah. He's got a match against Lightning later on. And do you remember when Tails told us about that look Lightning gave him?"

Sonic nodded. "Yep. And from what Tails said, it wasn't exactly a positive one. But I wouldn't worry about Tails. He is capable of taking care of himself when that match comes up."

Manic nodded his head in agreement and at that moment, Amy and Sonia had finished their conversation and Sonia made her way to the locker room door.

"Well guys, I'm off. Wish me luck out there!" said Sonia.

"No need to sis!" said Sonic.

"Yeah!" said Manic. "You are going to clean house!"

Sonia blushed a bit from her brothers' compliments. "Thanks! Later!"

Sonic, Manic, and Amy gave Sonia thumbs up and she returned them before she picked up her keyboard and left the room, making her way towards the ring area, a look of confidence on her face.

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

In the Kingdom of Acorn locker room, everyone was talking about both Elias's and Antoine's earlier match and Sally's upcoming match.

"Don't worry guys," said Sally to Elias and Antoine. "Those Destructix guys will get theirs soon."

"Oh they definitely will," said Elias. "I'm not going to take what they did lying down. I'll make sure they pay for cheating us out there."

Antoine whined loudly as he felt Bunnie apply some ice to the back of his head. "Oh Antoine!" said the rabbit, a frown on her face. "Would y'all quit crying? I'm not even pushing down all that hard!"

"Zat doezn't change ze fact that it hurts!" yelled Antoine, his French accent being used fully. "I was knocked completely for ze soup tonight!"

"You mean 'knocked for a loop' Antoine," said Megan as she massaged Elias's aching shoulder.

"Yes, oui, zat is what I said!" said Antoine before letting out another yelp and Bunnie sighed in irritation. Sally shook her head, slightly amused at her family and friends.

"Well everyone," said the princess. "My match is up next."

Bunnie walked up to her best friend and gave her a hug. "Don't worry about a thing Sally-Girl. Y'all are going to do great out there."

"Yeah," said Hershey as she walked over and placed a hand on Sally's shoulder. "We all have faith in you Princess."

Geoffrey also gave Sally words of encouragement. "Indeed. You are definitely going to do the Kingdom of Acorn proud tonight Sally."

A smile found its way onto Sally's face as she heard her friends words and as she hugged Bunnie back, she said, "Thank you all so much. I'll do my best."

"You are going to do fine Little Sister," said Elias as he and Megan walked up to Sally and they both hugged her as well. "As Geoffrey said, win or lose, you are going to make us all proud."

Sally hugged her brother and sister-in-law too and then she heard Bunnie's voice. "Well, what are y'all waiting for Sally-Girl? Get out there and make it happen!"

Sally couldn't help but laugh as she pulled away from Elias and Megan and grabbed her royal robe and crown and made her way to the exit of the locker room. She turned back and saw her family and friends smiling at her and she smiled back before exiting the room.

Antoine turned and said "Good luck in your match, my Princess. You are going to be magnificent tonight!"

"Um Antoine…," said Megan. "Sally has already left."

The coyote looked around and saw that the Princess was indeed gone.

"You should'a been payin' more attention instead of cryin' all this time!" yelled Bunnie.

The other members of the Kingdom of Acorn laughed at Antoine and he simply turned his nose up at them, before whining in pain again at his hurt head.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

Rouge was walking down the hallway, making her way towards the ring for her triple threat match. She was hyped and ready to win the match and become the number one contender for the Women's Title. As she was walking, she saw Shadow leaned up against the wall and a smile appeared on her face. She reached him and began to speak to him.

"Hey Shadow," she said. "What are you doing in the hallway? I thought you would be in your locker room."

The hedgehog was silent and didn't respond. Rouge smirked and shook her head from side to side. "You just love giving people the silent treatment, don't you?"

Again, Shadow didn't respond.

"You probably already know, but my triple threat match is up next," said Rouge.

"You're right," said Shadow as he opened his eyes and looked at Rouge. "I do know. And that is why I'm here."

The bat raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yes," replied Shadow as he stood up straight in front of Rouge. "I'm here…to say good luck to you in your match."

Rouge was slightly taken aback, but she smiled and said, "Aww, thank you! And good luck to you in your match against that freak Mephiles tonight! You're going to wipe the floor with him!"

A smirk appeared on Shadow's face and he nodded his head.

"Well," said the bat. "I've got to get going. Hey, who knows? Maybe we can hang out later tonight after the show is over. You know, hit the clubs back at home like always! Later Shady!"

Shadow eyes widened at Rouge's nickname for him, but before he could do or say anything, Rouge was already walking down the hallway, laughing as well. The Black Wind simply shook his head and began to make his way to his locker room.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Oh man!" said Wooiser. "Our huge triple threat match is up next and all three women are ready to get it on!"

"This is also another match that people have been talking about for the past week and at the end of it we will determine the number one contenders for the Women's Title and Women's Tag Team Titles!" said Crysta. "There is no more need to wait! Let's get into it!"

* * *

_**~SWA Women's Championship/SWA Women's Tag Team Championship Number One Contenders Match; Rouge The Bat VS. Sally Acorn VS. Sonia The Hedgehog~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a number one contenders triple threat match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Lil' Kim – "No Matter What They Say")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and the lights went off. Moments later Sonia came from behind the curtain, her keyboard in her hands. She stood on the stage, held her keyboard towards the air, and began to fire multiple multicolored lasers in the air, getting a huge pop from the crowd. The lasers flew all around the arena many times before they disintegrated. Afterwards, Sonia began to make her way down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans as she did so. She got to the ring and set her keyboard beside the steel steps before sliding inside. Sonia went to one of the nearby turnbuckles, climbed it, and struck a pose on it, the fans cheering for her all the while.

"Introducing first, from Mobodoom, weighing in at 71 lbs., Sonia the Hedgehog!"

"Sonia sure is fired up and ready to go tonight!" said Wooiser.

"That she is! We heard her earlier and she is pumped to take on her good friend Amy for the Women's Title at 'Vendetta,' and the Women's Champion is more than ready to accept that challenge!" said Crysta.

"But for that to happen Sonia has to win this match!" said Wooiser.

Sonia got down off of the turnbuckle, went to her respective corner, and waited for her opponents to arrive.

_**(American Pearl – "Revelation")**_

The cheers continued as the music played and the lights in the Marble Center turned gold. Moments later Sally came out from behind the curtain with her royal robe around her body and her crown on her head. She stood on the stage and held her arms out to the side, and gold pyro exploded on the sides of the stage, causing the crowd to cheer louder. Sally walked down the ramp and the fans ringside bowed to her in respect. Sally walked up the steel steps, entered the ring, and stood in the middle of it, once again holding out her arms as she slowly spun around once.

"Next representing and being from the Kingdom of Acorn, weighing in at 62 lbs., Sally 'The Princess' Acorn!"

"There is the 'Submission of the Night' winner for last week! 'The Princess' certainly is ready for a battle tonight!" said Wooiser.

"She already has the support of the rest of the Kingdom of Acorn, and from the sounds of it, the support of a lot of the fans as well! We will see how she does in this monumental match!" said Crysta.

Sally went to her respective corner and removed her crown. Then she undid her robe and stepped out of it, revealing her shapely form and earning a few whistles from the males in the crowd, as well as Wooiser.

"Yowza! That is one smokin' hot squirrel if I do say so myself!" said the eagle.

Crysta rolled her eyes as Sally placed her garmets on the outside of the ring and waited for the final participant to arrive.

_**(Sonic Adventure 2 – "Fly In The Freedom")**_

The cheers got louder as the music played and moments later Rouge came out from behind the curtain with her wings around her body. As the music picked up she unraveled her wings from her body, revealing her voluptuous body and earnig whistles from the males in the crowd. She flew down the ramp and into the ring, lanind in the middle of it and striking a sexy pose.

"Lastly, from Night Babylon, weighing in at 77 lbs., Rouge the Bat!"

"And there she is! Rouge put on one hell of a show in the 'Match of the Night' last week and she is looking to do a repeat performance!" said Wooiser.

"She and Shadow brought the house down last week in that Mixed Tag Team Match and that is the reason why she is involved in this high stakes triple threat match! Not only that, but Rouge was also awarded 'High Flyer of the Night' last week too! If she can pull of a victory tonight then she will be a very dangerous threat to Amy's Women's Title!" said Crysta.

"Don't forget about Fiona and Lien-Da! They are going to have to defend their Women's Tag Team Titles against the two women who don't win this match! They are going to have to be on the lookout for 2 of 3 possible challenges!" said Wooiser.

"you can bet all three female champions are going to be paying very close attention to this match up! Am so excited to see this match!" said Crysta.

Rouge went to her respective corner and moments later the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Rouge, Sally, and Sonia taking on each other in a Triple Threat Match" said Wooiser.

"And the winner will become the number one contender for the Women's Title and the losers will be the number one contenders for the Women's Tag Team Titles!" said Crysta.

All three of the women gave each other a look of respect before they all slowly moved to the middle of the ring, seeing who would be the one to make the first move.

"Man this one is going to be good! I can't wait for these women to finally lock up!" said Wooiser.

Suddenly, Sonia shot at Sally, wrapped her arms around her, and lifted her off the mat. The hedgehog ran to one of the corners and drove Sally into it.

"Sonia starts things off with her power by driving Sally all the way into one of the corners!" said Crysta.

Sonia began to repeatedly drive her shoulder into Sally's stomach and as she did, Rouge got into the action by leaping all the way onto the top rope, her legs on either side of Sally and started to land punches on her head.

"And look at Rouge! She leapt all the way to the top rope and is dropping punches down on 'The Princess!'" said Wooiser.

"Now this is something you don't see every day! This match has already gotten started in a big way!" said Crysta.

Sonia pulled out of the corner and backed to the middle of the ring and Rouge continued her assault on Sally. Sonia took off running at Sally and the squirrel managed to see her coming and she slid down and out of the ring. As a result, Rouge fell down and hung upside down in the corner and Sonia ended up driving her shoulder into the bat's midsection.

"Oh! Rouge is the one that gets hit with the shoulder ram by Sonia!" said Wooiser.

Sally got back into the ring, grabbed Sonia, and rolled her up into a pinning position.

"Look at Sally! 'The Princess' is taking advantage of the situation and has rolled Sonia up!" said Crysta.

1

2

Sonia kicked out of the pin.

"Whoa! Man that was a close one! Sally damn near got the win right there!" said Wooiser.

Sally got to her feet and began to land vicious kicks right down on Sonia's legs, causing the hedgehog to yell out in pain. Sally dropped a few more kicks on Sonia's legs before leaping in the air and dropping both of her knees down on one of them. Sonia grabbed her hurt legs and grit her teeth as the pain went through them.

"Whew! Talk about picking out a body part and assaulting it! Sally is going to town on Sonia's legs!" said Crysta.

Sally grabbed one of the hedgehog's legs and locked a kneebar on it, causing Sonia to yell out loudly.

"And it is only getting worse for Sonia as Sally has locked on a kneebar!" said Wooiser.

The referee asked Sonia if she wanted to give up and she said "NO!" and Sally cranked on more pressure. At this point, Rouge had pulled herself back up onto the top turnbuckle.

"Look! Rouge is on the top turnbuckle!" said Crysta.

"Oh man! What is she about to do!" asked Wooiser.

Rouge turned her head and saw that Sally had a kneebar locked on Sonia and wanted to make sure that "The Princess" didn't get the victory. The bat stood tall on the top turnbuckle, looking out at the crowd. Then Rouge leapt up and flew backwards into the ring, performing a backflip as she did so. Then the bat crashed right down on Sally, hitting her with a moonsault and causing her to release the kneebar.

"Oh my God!" yelled Crysta.

"Rouge hits a picture perfect moonsault on Sally and it forces her to release the kneebar!" said Wooiser.

"That was amazing!" said Crysta.

The crowd let out loud cheers as Sally rolled over in pain and Rouge covered the downed Sonia.

"And Rouge covers Sonia!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Sonia got her shoulder off of the mat.

"Sonia gets her shoulder up at 2!" said Crysta.

Rouge got up and made her way to Sally and picked her up. The bat placed her head in between Sally's body and arm, wrapped her arms around her waist, lifted her off the mat, and hit her with a Northern Lights Suplex and immediately landing in a pinning position.

"Beautiful suplex by Rouge and she now has Sally in a pinning position!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Sally kicked out of the pin.

"Sally kicks out! Rouge just got 2 near falls back to back right there!" said Crysta.

"Sonia and Sally are going to have to get back in this somehow or Rouge is going to be all over them!" said Wooiser.

Rouge got to her feet and picked Sally up, but as soon as she was on her feet, Sally decked Rouge across the face with a hard punch.

"Ooh! Sally connects with a hard punch!" said Crysta.

The bat reeled back on retaliated with a punch of her own that hit "The Princess" in the chin. The two women stood there and began to exchange hard punches with each other.

"Now this is more like it! We got ourselves a straight up fight and I love it!" said Wooiser.

Around this time, Sonia had used the ropes to pull herself up to her feet and saw her opponents slugging each other. After shaking out her hurt leg and getting the feeling back in it, Sonia charged right at Rouge and Sally.

"Sonia is getting back into the match!" said Crysta.

The two women turned their heads at the last second and they were both hit with a clothesline from Sonia. Rouge and Sally hit the mat hard and the bat got to her feet only to be dropped back down with a body slam from Sonia. Sally got up and was dropped back down with a dropkick from Sonia. The fans cheered loudly for the hedgehog as she got control of the match.

"Sonia is cleaning house now!" said Crysta.

"Rouge and Sally both just got hammered with some hard shots and it looks like Sonia isn't done yet!" said Wooiser.

Sonia picked Sally up and whipped her into the ropes. As Sally came back to her, Sonia bent over and hit "The Princess" with a huge back body drop.

"Sonia hits Sally with a back body drop!" said Crysta.

Sally hit the mat hard and arched her back and at that time, Rouge had gotten back up. Sonia saw the bat up and as soon as she turned towards her, she ran at her, leapt in the air, and hit Rouge with a flying crossbody and bringing her down to the mat in a pinning position.

"Damn, Sonia is on a roll! She just hit Rouge with a crossbody and has her pinned!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Rouge was close enough to the bottom ropes to reach out and grab them, breaking the pin.

"Rouge grabs the bottom rope and breaks the pin at 2!" said Crysta.

Sonia got to her feet, picked Rouge up with her, and placed her on the top of the nearest turnbuckle and got on top with her. Rouge found herself being set up for a Super-Plex and she began to punch Sonia in her stomach and sides to try and release her grip.

"Uh oh! Sonia is thinking Super-Plex!" said Wooiser.

"But Rouge is doing all she can to fight out of it!" said Crysta.

A few punches later, Sonia released her hold on Rouge and the bat delivered a hard punch to her jaw that sent her down to the mat on her feet. Sally got back to her feet and ran at Sonia, leapfrogged over her shoulders and up onto Rouge's shoulders.

"Whoa!" said Wooiser and Crysta.

Then the squirrel wrapped her legs around the bat's head and hit a Frankensteiner on her off the top ropes. As Rouge flipped off the top turnbuckle, she landed on Sonia's shoulders and the hedgehog drilled the bat with a powerbomb.

"DAMN!" said Wooiser and Crysta at the same time again.

The fans were going crazy with cheers as Sonia covered Rouge.

1

2

Sally kicked Sonia off of Rouge and covered the bat herself.

1

2

Rouge got her shoulder off of the mat and Sally rolled over onto her back. The fans were applauding and cheering the three women loudly as they lay on the mat.

Crysta and Wooiser clapped their hands as well. "I don't have words to describe what we just saw! All I can say is that exchange was just amazing!" said the fox in awe.

"I know right!" replied Wooiser. "These women are showing how bad they want to be the Women's Champion!"

Sally was the first to get to her feet and she went to the downed Rouge and tried to pick her up, but the bat threw her out of the ring.

"Rouge sends Sally to the outside!" said Crysta.

Rouge got to her feet and shook the cobwebs out of her head and grabbed the top rope and measured up Sally. As soon as the squirrel got to her feet, Rouge propelled herself out of the ring and hit her with a flying crossbody, bringing her down to the floor.

"Rouge throws caution to the wind as she propels herself at Sally and hits her with a crossbody!" said Wooiser.

The fans ringside cheered for Rouge and after the bat got to her feet, she winked at them before sliding back into the ring. Rouge went to Sonia and dropped a few kicks down on her before making her way to the top of the nearest turnbuckle.

"Rouge goes to the top turnbuckle once more!" said Crysta.

Rouge measured up her downed opponent before leaping off and extending both of her legs outward and descending down right on Sonia, hitting her with a double leg drop.

"Rouge hits her patented double leg drop on Sonia!" said Wooiser.

Rouge covered Sonia.

"And she is going for the win!" said Crysta.

1

2

Sonia kicked out.

"Wow! I'm kinda surprised that Sonia got out of that one!" said Wooiser.

"She did take quite a beating before that pin attempt, so I am as well!" said Crysta.

Rouge got up and ran a hand through her hair as she thought of what it would take to keep the powerful hedgehog down for the count and as she did she was blindsided from behind with a dropkick to the head from Sally who had gotten back in the ring.

"Sally gets back into the match and hits Rouge with a dropkick!" said Wooiser.

Rouge dropped down to the mat and then Sally turned her attention to Sonia. She saw that the hedgehog was getting back to her feet and was measuring her up, just waiting for the right moment. Once Sonia was up, Sally crept up behind her and wrapped her arms around her head.

"Sally's going for the Sleeper Hold!" said Crysta.

"That's the move that won her and Sonia into this match! Will it also be the move that makes her the number one contender for the Women's Title!" asked Wooiser.

Just before "The Princess" could fully lock on the Sleeper Hold, Sonia spun out of it and then lifted Sally off of the ground and held her high above her head.

"Whoa! Sonia spins out of the Sleeper Hold and now has Sally positioned for the sonia Press!" said Crysta.

The crowd was cheering loudly as the hedgehog turned around and as she did, Rouge quickly got up, rushed at Sonia, lifted her leg up, and kicked the hedgehog right in her chin, hitting the Rouge Kick.

"Oh man! Rouge hit Sonia with the Rouge Kick out of nowhere!" said Wooiser.

Sonia fell down to the mat and Sally fell right down on top of her in a pinning position.

"Sally has landed on top of Sonia! She just may win this thing!" said Crysta.

1

2

Rouge pulled Sally off of Sonia and broke the pin.

"Rouge is there to break up the pin and the match continues!" said Wooiser.

Rouge picked Sally up to her feet, backed up a bit, and threw her foot at the squirrel's chin, but Sally ducked underneath it and Rouge missed hitting the Rouge Kick.

"Whoa! Sally just barely dodged the Rouge Kick!" said Crysta.

Sally got back up, turned Rouge around, and hit kicked her in the stomach with a well-placed kick, causing the bat to double over. The Sally grabbed Rouge by her head, lifted her up, and positioned her for a suplex. Then Sally dropped down to the mat and drove Rouge's head into the mat, hitting the Acorn-Buster.

"Acorn-Buster! Sally just drilled Rouge with the Acorn-Buster!" said Wooiser.

The crowd went crazy as Rouge's body was laid out on the mat and Sally immediately went to the downed Sonia and covered her.

"And Sally covered Sonia!" said Crysta.

1

2

3

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It is all over! Sally has defeated Rouge and Sonia!"

_**(American Pearl – "Revelation")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, and the number one contender for the SWA Women's Championship, Sally 'The Princess' Acorn! And the number one contenders for the SWA Women's Tag Team Championship, Rouge the Bat and Sonia the Hedgehog!"

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

It was thunderous in the Marble Center after the winner was announcer. Sally got off of Sonia and the referee raised her arm in victory.

"Man! I am out off breath after watching this one! This match was unbelievable!" said Crysta.

"These three women put on a fucking great match and if you ask me, they are all winners after what we just saw!" said Wooiser.

"You aren't going to get any arguments from me! And I think the same can be said for the crowd! They are going nuts!" said Crysta.

Sally exited the ring and stood on the apron. She looked back inside the ring at her opponents as they were beginning to get to their feet. The three women looked at each other again in respect before Sally got off of the apron and started to go up the ramp.

"There is a ton of respect that these women have for each other!" said Wooiser.

"No doubt about it! And now we know two more matches for 'Vendetta;' Amy will defend her Women's Title against Sally, and Rouge and Sonia will challenge Fiona and Lien-Da for the Women's Tag Team Titles!" said Crysta.

"And after what we just saw tonight, those are sure to be great matches!" said Wooiser.

Sally exited behind the curtain and Sonia and Rouge looked at each other for a few seconds until Rouge flew out of the ring and seconds later Sonia followed and they exited through the curtain as well.

"I've seen some good matches in my day, and let me tell you, this one ranks up there with the all-time greats!" said Crysta.

"Hell yeah! Those ladies put it down tonight! That is some real wrestling for you right there!" said Wooiser.

"Congratulations to Sally, Rouge, and Sonia for the greatest in-ring performance we have seen yet in the SWA!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

Rouge was walking down the hallway holding the back of her head as she was still feeling the effects of the Acorn-Buster that Sally hit her with.

'Damn,' she thought to herself. 'That princess packs a major wallop.'

"Rouge!" said a female voice behind her. "Wait up!"

The bat turned around and saw Sonia walking up to her. Rouge stopped walking and Sonia caught up to her.

"That was an awesome match," said the hedgehog. "Good job out there."

Rouge put on her usual smirk and replied, "Thanks for the compliment hon. You didn't do so bad yourself."

Sonia smiled at her and was just about to say something until to voices cut her off.

"Well well, would you look at this? What do we have here?"

"If you ask me it looks like a couple of losers!"

Laughing followed and Rouge and Sonia looked at the direction of the voices. It was Fiona and Lien-Da. They were leaning against a wall with their title belts around their waists.

"And look who we have here; it is the resident skanks!" retorted Rouge and Sonia laughed. Fiona and Lien-Da looked at each other with mock looks of confusion on their face.

"Skanks?" asked Fiona. "Lien-Da, do you see any skanks around here?"

"Other than the two in front of us, no I don't," replied the echidna.

Sonia and Rouge rolled their eyes and Sonia said, "Yeah yeah, go ahead and make all the jokes you want. This may very well be the last three weeks you have with those belts because me and Rouge are going to take them away from you at 'Vendetta!'"

"Oh please!" said Lien-Da. "You 2? Beating us? Give me a break! You just proved to all of us that you are nothing but losers when you lost that match out there!"

"And Sonia, you were the one that got pinned!" added Fiona with a smug look on her face. "You are the last person that should be making those kinds of statements around here!"

"You know what," began the hedgehog. "The both of you got some pretty big mouths."

"Seriously," and I'd love the chance to shut them up before 'Vendetta' gets here," said Rouge as she looked at the Women's Tag Team Champions in disgust.

Fiona and Lien-Da looked at their number one contenders. "So what exactly are you two saying?" asked the fox.

"Next week Fiona, you and me, one on one," said Sonia.

"And Lien-Da, you take me on next week as well," said Rouge.

The Women's Tag Team Champions looked at each other with their same mock expressions.

"Are these two for real?" asked Fiona. "Are they actually challenging us in separate matches?"

"They must've got hit in their heads harder than I think," said Lien-Da. "But what the hell? Let's give 'em what they want. "It'll be a good warm up before we beat them at 'Vendetta.'"

Fiona smiled a dark smile. "My thoughts exactly." Then she turned to Rouge and Sonia. "You're on!"

The four women glared at each other until Rouge and Sonia walked down the hallway, leaving the champions there by themselves.

"Those two have no idea what they just got themselves into," said Lien-Da.

Fiona laughed darkly as she nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Looks like the Women's Tag Team Champions had a little encounter with their number one contenders back there!" said Wooiser.

"And Rouge and Sally challenged them to one on one matches next week! Oh!" said Crysta as she heard her cell phone go off. She picked her phone out of her pocket, opened it, held it to her ear, and spoke into it.

"Hello? I'm doing good Boss! Aww, thank you! Wow, really! That's going to ones to look forward to! Ok later!"

Crysta put her phone away.

"Was that the boss man?" asked Wooiser.

"Yes it was," said Crysta with a smile. "He asked how I was doing and said that we were doing a great job calling the matches!"

"Yep, we sure are!" said Wooiser.

"And he also said that those two matches have been made official! Next week Rouge is going to take on Lien-Da and Fiona is going to face Sonia live from the Spring Yard Forum!"

"Awesome! Even more to look forward to! Next week is going to be awesome!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

Tails and Lightning were shown on the titantron making their way to the ring. They each had their title belts on their shoulders and were ready for their match.

"Uh oh! Looks like both the IC Champion and TV Champion are on their way to the ring!" said Wooiser.

"This is a very rare occasion ladies and gentlemen! We have two champions going at it in a match that is sure to be a good one! Let's get it on!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Non-Title Singles Match; Miles "Tails" Prower VS. Lightning Lynx~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a non-title singles match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(I O N – "Ignored")**_

Boos filled the Marble Center as the music played and Lightning came zipping out from behind the curtain and down the ramp at a blinding speed. He came to a stop in the middle of the ring, his title belt on his shoulder and his eyes looking out at the crowd. Then a smug grin appeared o his face as he held his belt in the air and showed it off to everyone.

"Introducing first, representing the Destructix, from the Great Mobian Island, weighing in at 77 lbs., ladies and gentlemen, he is the reigning SWA Television Champion, Lightning Lynx!"

"There is the TV Champion and what we just saw is what Tails is going to have to watch out for! He is extremely quick on his feet and will definitely be using that speed to his advantage!" said Crysta.

"And he is one hell of a high flyer as well! But you know what? Tails has those same qualities! So this should be an even match!" said Wooiser.

Lightning placed his title belt on the outside of the ring and went to his respective corner as he waited for his opponent to arrive.

_**(Sonic Adventure 2 - "Believe In Myself")**_

Loud cheers filled the building as the music played and moments later Tails came out from behind the curtain, his usual cheerful grin on his face and his IC Title on his shoulder. He began to whirl his tails and seconds later, lifted off the stage and hovered in the air. Tails flew down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans ringside before he flew into the ring, landing on one of the turnbuckles and holding his title belt in the air.

"And the opponent, from Westside Island, weighing in at 69 lbs., ladies and gentlemen, he is the reigning SWA Intercontinental Champion, Miles 'Tails' Prower!" said the ring announcer.

"Tails is in action for the first time in the SWA! Man the crowd sure does love him! Listen to the crowd!" said Crysta.

"He certainly is a fan favorite! And now we are going to be presented with an awesome match between to of our champions!" said Wooiser.

Tails got down off the turnbuckle and set his title belt on the outside of the ring before he went to his respective corner. Tails and Lightning locked eyes and Lightning scoffed at Tails while waving his hand at him, signifying that he was nothing.

"Ooh, looks like Lightning is trying to get some mental warfare going on in there!" said Wooiser.

"But Tails looks like he isn't even phased by that!" said Crysta.

Moments later, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Tails and Lightning, one on one!" said Wooiser.

Tails and Lightning met in the middle of the ring in a test of strength. The two of them were both trying to get the advantage but neither would budge. Lightning placed one of his legs behind Tails and tripped him down to the mat but kept a grip on his hands.

"Tails goes down to the mat!" said Wooiser.

The lynx tried to mount Tails, but the fox lifted up his feet and kicked Lightning off of him and back to his feet. The IC Champion then kipped up back to his feet as well and the two of them continued to try and get the advantage in their test of strength.

"Nice move by Tails as he kicks Lightning off of him and gets back to his feet!" said Crysta.

Suddenly, Tails leapt up and drove both of his feet into the TV Champion's chest and that sent the lynx staggering back into the ropes.

"Tails hits Lightning with a vertical dropkick right to the chest!" said Wooiser.

Tails ran at Lightning but the lynx sent the fox over the top rope.

"Tails goes flying out of the ring!" said Crysta.

However, Tails landed on the apron and when Lightning turned around, he was decked in the jaw with an elbow by the fox.

"Ooh! Lightning is hit right in the face with an elbow!" said Wooiser.

Lightning staggered back and as he did, Tails leapt on the top rope and propelled himself at Lightning, hitting him with a flying crossbody and bringing him down to the mat. However, Lightning rolled through it and got Tails in a pinning position.

"Lightning rolls through Tails' crossbody and now has the IC Champion pinned!" said Crysta.

The referee dropped down to make the count, but Tails kicked out before a count could be made.

"Tails kicks out before the referee could get a single count!" said Wooiser.

Both competitors scrambled to their feet and faced each other in a stalemate. The audience cheered for both of the champions as they circled each other.

"Looks like these two are dead even so far!" said Crysta.

"Yeah! I wonder who is going to be the one to get advantage of the match first!" said Wooiser.

Tails and Lightning met back in the middle of the ring and Tails caught his opponent with a kick to the midsection, causing the TV Champion to double over. Then Tails grabbed Lightning's head, held it in the DDT position, and held his other arm out to the side, getting a pop from the crowd.

"Uh oh! Woozie, I think you're about to get the answer to your question!" said Crysta.

"Yeah! Tails is going for the Tails Cyclone, and if he hits that Lightning is going to be in big trouble!" said Wooiser.

As Tails turned and was about to grab Lightning's head with his other arm, the TV Champion pushed him away into the ropes. Tails stopped himself from going out of the ring and as he turned back around, he saw Lightning spin around once and leap in the air and the crowd cheered loudly again.

"Whoa! Heads up Tails!" said Crysta.

Tails dropped down to the mat and he barely dodged the Lightning's Spinning Ezuiguri Kick. Tails ran at the ropes that was right by Lightning and leapt on the middle ones, leapt off them, grabbed Lightning's head, and drove him down to the mat headfirst, hitting a springboard DDT.

"Ouch!" said Wooiser as he held his head. "That one made my head hurt!"

The crowd cheered as Tails covered Lightning.

"And Tails has covered Lightning!" said Crysta.

1

2

Lightning kicked out.

"Lightning kicks out at 2!" said Wooiser.

Tails picked Lightning up and hit him with a body slam. Then the IC Champion made his way to the nearest turnbuckle and climbed to the top of it. The fans were on their feet as they saw Tails signal for his finishing maneuver.

"Well, the Tails Cyclone didn't work! So now Tails is going for the IQ 400!" said Crysta.

Tails leapt off the turnbuckle, keeping his body stretched out as he did so and performed a front flip as he descended down towards Lightning. At the last second, Lightning pulled up his knees and Tails crashed right down on them.

"Oh! Lightning blocks the IQ 400 with his knees!" said Wooiser.

Tails rolled over onto his stomach with his eyes shut tight as he felt the pain shoot through his spine. Lightning got to his feet, picked Tails up, and bent him over. The TV Champion placed his arm over the fox's back and his leg behind him and there was another pop from the crowd.

"Man these two aren't pulling any punches! Lightning is going for the Forward Roll Leg Sweep!" said Crysta.

Just when Lightning was going to execute his finishing move, Tails spun out of the position he was in, got behind Lightning, locked his arms around his, and pulled him down into a pinning position.

"Oh! Tails spun out of his position and he has Lightning pulled down in a pinning position!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Lightning kicked out right before a 3 count could be made. Tails picked Lightning up off the mat and positioned his head in the DDT position again.

"Tails is going for the Tails Cyclone again!" said Crysta.

Just as there was a pop from the crowd, Lightning wrapped his legs around Tails' and pulled him down into a pinning position.

"Oh no!" said Crysta.

"Lightning has rolled Tails up in a small package!" said Wooiser.

1

2

3

"Whoa!" yelled Wooiser in surprise.

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It is all over! Lightning has defeated Tails!" said Crysta

_**(I O N – "Ignored")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, the SWA Television Champion, Lightning Lynx!"

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

Boos filled the building as the winner was announced. Lightning released Tails, rolled out of the ring, picked up his title belt, and held it high in the air, laughing all the while.

"Now that was a win that came out of nowhere!" said Wooiser.

"You're telling me! And do you know what this means! The TV Champion has just defeated the IC Champion!" said Crysta.

"Cleanly too!" said Wooiser.

The referee handed Tails his title belt as Lightning backed up the ramp, his smug expression on his face as he patted and kissed his title belt. Tails walked to the edge of the ring and nodded in respect to Lightning as he backed up the ramp while giving him a challenging look at the same time.

"But man, what an awesome back and forth match these two put on! It could've gone either way!" said Wooiser.

"But Lightning was the winner in the end! Congratulations to the TV Champion!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

Mephiles was shown heading towards the ring, his usual menacing expression on his face. The Mobians he passed by backstage all gave slightly horrified looks on their faces as he walked by and made his way towards the ring.

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

Shadow was walking out of his locker room, his ruby red eyes burning with determination. He was on his way to the ring to take on one of his biggest enemies and was determined to win his match.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Well it doesn't take a mathematician to figure out what is up next!" said Wooiser.

"It is time for our final qualifying match for the elimination chamber and this is one that has the potential to blow the roof off of this place! Shadow and Mephiles, one on one! Let's do it!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~SWA Championship Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match; Shadow The Hedgehog VS. Mephiles The Dark~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a SWA Championship Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Killer Cuts – "Tooth & Claw")**_

A mixed reaction came from the crowd as the music played and the lights in the building went off. Purple lights began to flicker on and off as the ominous music played. Moments later, Mephiles walked from behind the curtain, his head turned down to the floor. He stood on the stage for a few seconds before he began to slowly walk down the ramp. The fans nearby were all frozen on the spot as the hedgehog made his way to the ring. He got to the steel steps, walked up them, and stood on the top step. He slowly held his hands up and the lights in the arena came back on.

"And the opponent, from Soleanna, weighing in at 88 lbs., Mephiles the Dark!" said the ring announcer.

"Mephiles is looking to make an even bigger impact after that decisive victory over Fockewulf last week!" said Wooiser.

"If he can defeat Shadow he will do just that as he will have a chance to move on to the elimination chamber and try to become the SWA Champion!" said Crysta.

Mephiles stepped into the ring and went to his respective corner as he waited for his opponent to arrive.

_**(Shadow The Hedgehog – "I Am…All Of Me")**_

A mixed reaction came from the crowd as the lights went out and was replaced with red lights flickering on and off quickly and the music played. Shadow came from behind the curtain, his usual emotionless expression on his face, but when he looked into the ring and saw Mephiles, his eyes narrowed. He slowly made his way down the ramp and slid into the ring when he got to it. He went to the nearest turnbuckle, climbed to the middle one, and looked out at the crowd with his blood red eyes.

"And the opponent, from Space Colony Ark, weighing in at 88 lbs., 'The Black Wind' Shadow the Hedgehog!"

"There is the 'Performer of the Night' from last week! That guy looks as intense as ever tonight!" said Wooiser.

"He has a chance to go on to the elimination chamber and to do that he must defeat one of his greatest enemies of all time!" said Crysta.

Shadow turned his head and locked eyes with Mephiles. The two of them just glared at each other as Shadow got off of the turnbuckle and stood in his respective corner.

"Man, that fireworks are really going to fly once this match gets started!" said Wooiser.

The referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Shadow and Mephiles, one on one!" said Wooiser.

"And the winner will go on to compete for the SWA Championship inside the elimination chamber at 'SWA: Vendetta!'" said Crysta.

Shadow and Mephiles simply stared at each other after the starting bell rang and the fans started to clap their hands in anticipation for them to get things started.

"Everyone sure is ready to see these guys go at it! This match has been a hot topic for the past week and it is finally about to go down!" said Wooiser.

"We all know the history between these two and it is only a matter of time before things blow up between them!" said Crysta.

The two hedgehogs began to close the distance between them and met in a very aggressive lockup.

"There they go!" said Wooiser.

They moved to the ropes and began to fight for position as they moved alongside the ropes and came to a stop in one of the corners with Mephiles having Shadow pressed against it. The referee came over and began to make the count for Mephiles to release the hold and once the count reached four, the dark hedgehog mercilessly pushed Shadow in the corner.

"Ok, I know Mephiles is a bad-ass, but do you really want to do that to someone who is just as bad-ass as you are!" asked Wooiser.

The fans booed as Mephiles backed away from Shadow and the black and red hedgehog looked at him with an evil look in his eyes.

"Look at those eyes! Brrr, they give me the shivers!" said Crysta.

Shadow and Mephiles engaged in another lockup and this time, Shadow was able to force Mephiles into the corner. The referee once again made the count and at the count of four, Shadow cleanly released the hold. Suddenly, Shadow slapped Mephiles right across the face. There was a collective "Ooh!" from the crowd as the dark hedgehog reeled back from the slap and held his cheek.

"Whoo! Man! Shadow just slapped the taste out of Mephiles's mouth!" said Wooiser.

"And you can bet that that was about respect!" said Crysta.

An almost insane look found its way onto Mephiles's face as he exploded out of the corner and aimed a straight punch at Shadow, but it was ducked. Shadow then began to hit Mephiles with countless punches to the face and body, backing him up into the ropes.

"And the brawl has started!" said Wooiser.

Shadow grabbed his opponent's arm and whipped him into the adjacent ropes. As he returned to Shadow, Mephiles ducked a clothesline and came to a stop behind Shadow. When the black and red hedgehog turned around, Mephiles smashed him with a hard clothesline of his own that brought him down to the mat.

"Ohh, Mephiles brings Shadow down to the mat with a clothesline!" said Crysta.

Mephiles looked down at Shadow with a look of hatred and began to drop numerous kicks down on him and finished by dropping his knee right down across Shadow's head and then covered him.

"Mephiles has covered Shadow in the first pin attempt of the match!" said Wooiser.

1

Shadow kicked out of the pin.

"Shadow quickly gets out of the pin!" said Crysta.

Mephiles dropped down and locked a side headlock on the black and red hedgehog and applied pressure to him.

"Mephiles has locked on a headlock on Shadow! Pretty smart move I must say!" said Wooiser.

"This is a great way to wear Shadow down and put the match more into Mephiles's favor!" said Crysta.

Shadow gritted his teeth and knew that he had to get out of the hold as quickly as he felt Mephiles continue to tear at his head. Shadow wrapped his arms around the dark hedgehog's body and used him to pull himself up to his feet.

"Shadow has gotten to his feet!" said Wooiser.

"But Mephiles still has him in the headlock!" said Crysta.

Then, mustering up his strength, Shadow picked Mephiles up in the air, carried him to the edge of the ring, and dumped him out of it.

"Shadow sends Mephiles out of the ring!" said Wooiser.

"Quite unceremoniously, I might add! He just dropped him out of the ring like he was nothing!" said Crysta.

The dark hedgehog landed on the floor hard and grit his teeth as he felt the pain shoot up his side. Shadow rolled his head around a few times before he got out of the ring and stood on the apron of the ring. Shadow measured up Mephiles who was getting back to his feet. The dark hedgehog turned around and when he did, Shadow ran on the apron, leapt towards Mephiles, and landed right on him, bringing them both to the floor. Shadow mounted Mephiles and hit him with punches to his head and face.

"Shadow hits Mephiles with a Lou Thesz Press and is now dropping multiple punches on him!" said Wooiser.

"And Mephiles is just getting eaten up by those punches!" said Crysta.

The fans ringside were cheering loudly as Shadow got off of Mephiles, picked him up, and threw him back into the ring. Shadow got onto the apron and as he did, Mephiles shot off of the mat, rushed Shadow, and delivered a hard kick to the back of his head.

"Oh my God! A kick right to the back of the head!" said Crysta.

"The Black Wind" fell over on the ropes and Mephiles grabbed him and forcefully drove him face-first into the mat.

"Well there was nothing pretty about that!" said Wooiser.

Mephiles dragged Shadow away from the ropes and covered him.

"Mephiles has covered Shadow again!" said Crysta.

1

2

Shadow kicked out.

Mephiles got a near fall right there!" said Wooiser.

Mephiles got to his feet, picked Shadow up, and whipped him into the ropes. Suddenly, Shadow exploded off of the ropes and brought Mephiles down to the mat with a huge reverse elbow.

"Wow! Didn't see that one coming! Shadow dropped Mephiles with a reverse elbow!" said Crysta.

Shadow covered Mephiles.

"And he is covering him!" said Wooiser.

1

Mephiles kicked out.

"Mephiles gets out of the pin!" said Crysta.

"Pretty damn fast too!" Wooiser added.

Shadow got to his feet and began to walk a circle around Mephiles, kicking and stomping on every limb of the downed hedgehog. Shadow leapt in the air and at the last moment, Mephiles moved out of the way and Shadow landed on the mat knee-first.

"Oh! Shadow was going for his patented body stomp and just as he was going to hit the final blow Mephiles moved out of the way!" said Crysta.

"The Black Wind" gripped his knee and as he did, Mephiles got to his feet and pulled Shadow up as well. He placed his opponent's head between his legs and hooked both of his arms.

"Uh oh! Shadow is in trouble!" said Wooiser.

There was a loud pop from the crowd and it got louder as Mephilis leapt up in the air and drove Shadow down to the mat face-first, hitting the Darkness Falls.

"Mephiles hits his Darkness Falls!" said Crysta.

"That is one of the nastiest moves I have ever seen in my life! Shadow is out of it! Now all Mephiles has to do is cover him!" said Wooiser.

Mephiles fell over to the side and tried to shake the cobwebs out of his head from Shadow's earlier assault before covering him.

1

2

Shadow's shoulder shot off the mat just before the referee's hand came down for three.

"What the hell!" said Wooiser and Crysta at the same time.

The gasps in the Marble Center could be heard loud and clear. Mephiles looked at the referee with a look of pure fury and got off the mat and started to yell at him.

"I honestly don't blame Mephiles for being frustrated! Shadow just kicked out of his best maneuver!" said Wooiser.

"That was shocking, but he needs to concentrate on keeping the pressure on Shadow instead of arguing with the ref!" said Crysta.

Mephiles shot the referee a cold look before turning back to Shadow and picking him up and setting him up for another Darkness Falls.

"Mephiles is going for it again!" said Wooiser.

"I don't think Shadow is going to be able to get up after a second Darkness Falls!" said Crysta.

Just as Mephiles hooked one of Shadow's arms, "The Black Wind" snatched his arm back and hoisted Mephiles up in the air.

"Whoa!" said Wooiser.

Then Shadow threw the dark hedgehog up in the air, locked his arms around his head, and fell down to the mat, driving Mephiles down to the mat face-first and hitting the Chaos Nightmare.

"Oh my God! Shadow just drilled Mephiles with a huge Chaos Nightmare!" said Crysta.

"Nobody saw that coming! Shadow just mat have this match won!" said Wooiser.

Shadow covered Mephiles.

1

2

Mephiles got his shoulder off of the mat, breaking the pin.

"Are you serious!" said Wooiser.

Another wave of gasps came from the crowd as the dramatic 2-count was made.

"Let me get this straight! Shadow kicked out of the Darkness Falls, and now Mephiles kicked out of the Chaos Nightmare!" said Crysta.

"I don't know who is going to win this one! But both of them deserve to move on the Elimination Chamber after the performance they are giving here tonight!" said Wooiser.

Shadow slammed one of his hands down on the mat and stood up. He glanced down at Mephiles and a dark look appeared on his face. "The Black Wind" backed up to the other side of the ring and began to rev his foot up and there was a pop from the crowd.

"The Chaos Nightmare might not have worked, but if Shadow connects with the Punt Kick he is revving up then Mephiles can hang it up for tonight!" said Crysta.

As Mephiles got up to his hands and knees, Shadow charged at him and swung his foot at the dark hedgehog, aiming for his head. However, Mephiles moved out of the way and Shadow went into the ropes.

"Shadow missed! Shadow missed the Punt Kick!" said Wooiser.

Mephiles got to his feet, ran to Shadow, and tackled him out of the ring. Both hedgehogs went down to the floor and they hit hard. Mephiles got up first and delivered some clubbing shots to Shadow before he grabbed his arm and tried to whip him into the barricade, but Shadow reversed it and Mephiles crashed right through the barricade.

"Oh my God! What else is going to happen in this match!" asked Crysta.

"I don't know, but damn! Mephiles just went crashing right through the barricade! Just how hard did Shadow throw him into it!" asked Wooiser.

The fans ringside were going crazy as the dark hedgehog was laid out in the crowd and Shadow followed him into the crowd. All the while, the referee was counting both competitors out, but Shadow didn't seem to care as he began to drop kicks down on Mephiles.

"Shadow is busy stomping the hell out of Mephiles that he is not paying attention to the referee's count!" said Wooiser.

"He is already to the count of eight!" said Crysta.

Soon, the referee's count reached 10 and he called for the bell. The match was over.

"Ladies and gentlemen, because of a double count out, this match has been deemed a no contest!"

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

Boos filled the building as the announcement was made and Shadow just continued his assault on the downed Mephiles.

"Wait hold on a minute! This was a qualifying match! It can't just end in a double count out!" said Wooiser.

"Yeah! What's gonna happen now! Neither Shadow or Mephiles won so neither of them is going to the elimination chamber!" said Crysta.

Shadow picked Mephiles up off the ground, but as he did, Mephiles punched him in his gut. As Shadow doubled over, Mephiles picked up an empty chair, lifted it up, and slammed it down across Shadow's back.

"OH! Mephiles drills Shadow with a chair!" said Wooiser.

Shadow crumpled down to the ground, gritting his teeth and then Mephiles threw the chair on him before dropping down kicks of his own.

"Now this is what you call a brawl!" said Crysta.

"And I am LOVING it!" said Wooiser.

At that moment, many officials came down to ringside and began to pull Mephiles off of Shadow to keep them apart.

"Oh, you guys are way too late! Damage has been done o both sides in this fight!" said Crysta.

_**(Lil' Flip feat. Eden – "Respect Me")**_

Cheers came from the fans as they heard the music play and Chip appeared on the titantron, a cheeseburger in one of his hands.

"Alright alright, everybody chill out!" said the tiger, his mouth full. "Things didn't exactly go the way I planned in this match, but no worries. Shadow, Mephiles, listen up, because I have an announcement to make that concerns both of you!"

The two hedgehogs, being held back from each other by the officials, began to listen although they were still glaring at each other.

"Now," began Chip. "You two will have another qualifying match next week at the Spring Yard Forum!"

The fans cheered loudly in surprise and shock.

"What!" yelled Wooiser and Crysta at the same time.

"Another match between these two!" said the fox.

"But this time, we are going to have a decisive winner one way or another," said Chip. "You know, I'm glad that you both have so much hostility in you to ignore the referee's count because in this match you guys don't have to worry about that."

"Why does he say that?" asked Wooiser.

"Because you're match next week is going to be…"

A hush fell over the crowd.

"…a no disqualification match!"

"WOW!" said Wooiser and Crysta.

The crowd cheered loudly as they heard the match type. Mephiles and Shadow continued to eye each other as the officials began to push them to the back while keeping them away from each other.

"That is unbelievable! Can you imagine those two in a match with no rules!" asked Crysta.

"Honestly, yes I can! Man! A no DQ match between Shadow and Mephiles! All hell is gonna break loose in that match!" said Wooiser.

"And it is one that I am already looking forward too!" said Crysta. "And at the end of it we will know who will move onto the elimination chamber!"

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

In the Destructrix locker room Lightning was still talking about his win over Tails to the other members.

"I told y'all!" he said as he paraded around with his title belt. "I told y'all Tails had nothing on me! Did you see the look on his face after I beat him! Priceless!"

"That was friggin' awesome bro!" said Predator as he hi-fived him. "You really did that punk in tonight!"

"Damn straight!" said Lightning. "And I can say that I, as the TV Champion, beat the IC Champion! Do you have any idea what that does for the prestige of my championship! That is definitely going to make me a legend in the making!"

Laughing, Sleuth said "Don't get too ahead of yourself man!"

The Destructix shared a laugh until Lightning looked around and said, "Yo, where's the boss?"

At that moment, the locker room door flew open and Scourge walked into the room, a scowl on his face.

"What it do, Boss!" said Frog. "Congrats on the win man!"

Scourge looked at Frog, his eyes burning. "Win? What win! That was a freaking disgrace what happened out there!"

"Huh?" said Frog, Predator, and Lightning.

"Oh, don't act like you guys didn't see what happened! That punk Chaos thinks that he can just interfere in my match and get away with it! Hell fucking no!"

The hedgehog kicked one of the chairs across the room and it banged against the wall.

"Yeah, that was messed up," said Drago after he barely avoided the chair. "So what are you going to do about it?

"I just came from Chip's office," said Scourge. "And he has already taken matters into his own hands."

"For real?" asked Simian as he placed his title belt down on the tanle.. "What did he do?"

"I'll tell you guys later," said Scourge. "Right now I have something to take care of. I'll catch you guys later."

With that being said, Scourge zoomed out of the locker room, leaving his teammates strewn about the room from the wind that came from his speed burst.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"It doesn't surprise me one bit that Lightning would be bragging about that win he got over Tails earlier!" said Wooiser.

"Same here, but Scourge is steaming mad about what happened in his and Hope's match earlier! He said that Chip had taken matters into his own hands! I wonder what he meant by that!" said Crysta.

"I'm sure that we will find out later tonight!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Catering Room~**_

Amy and Cream had just gotten up from a table and were making their way out of the room.

"Thanks again for being my partner tonight for my tag team match tonight Amy," said Cream. "I really appreciate it."

Amy smiled at the rabbit. "Hey, no problem! That Carrotia needs to be taught a lesson and I am more than happy to help you do that!"

Cream returned the smile and just as the women reach the exit doors, they opened and Tails walked into the room and nearly bumped into them.

"Oh! Hi Amy, hi Cream!" said the fox.

"Hi Tails!" said Amy. "Sorry about your match earlier. That was a really close one!"

"Yeah! We thought for sure that you were going to win!" said Cream.

"Ah, it it's no biggie," said Tails as he adjusted his title belt. "Can't win them all. But it's ok. Chip just told me that he was so impressed with the match that he made a rematch for us next week!"

"Really!" asked Amy and Tails nodded his head. "That is awesome! You have a chance to get Lightning back for tonight!"

"Yep, and I'm going to do my best to beat him next time. Anyways, you two have a tag team match up next right?"

Cream nodded her head. "That's right. And Carrotia is going to be in it as well. I sure do want to teach her a lesson or two for for she did to me last week!"

Tails laughed. "Don't you worry Cream. You'll get her back."

"That's what we are planning on!" said Amy. "Let's go Cream! We're up next!"

The rabbit looked at her partner. "Ok." She turned back to Tails. "Bye Tails! See you later and good luck in your match next week!"

"Thanks Cream, and same to you in your match!" said Tails.

Amy and Cream waved goodbye to the IC Champion as they made their way out of the catering room.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Wow! We've got the Women's Champion in action tonight too!" said Wooiser.

"She is teaming up with Cream to get a measure of revenge on Carrotia for what happened in their match last week!" said Crysta.

"Only this time, Cream and Carrotia are on opposite teams! This should be a good one!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Tag Team Match; Amy Rose & Cream The Rabbit VS. Wave The Swallow & Carrotia The Rabbit~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a tag team match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Pink/Lil' Mama – "Get The Party Started/Lip Gloss")**_

A mixed reaction, mostly boos, came from the crowd as the music played and moments later Carrotia and Wave came out from behind the curtain, Wave on her airboard. She flew down the ramp and flew around it as Carrotia bounced down the ramp and into the ring. Wave stopped beside the announcer's table and plaved her airboard beside it before she slid into the ring.

"Introducing first, at a combined weight of 83 lbs., Carrotia the Rabbit and Wave the Swallow!"

"Carrotia is back in action and she has brought along one of the Babylon Rogues with her!" said Wooiser.

"Nice choice of a partner! Wave is a pretty good all-arounder and will is able to go at it with the best of them! Amy and Cream just may have their work cut out for them!" said Crysta.

Carrotia and Wave went to their respective corner and waited for their opponents to arrive.

_**(Sonic Adventure/Sonic Heroes – "My Sweet Passion/Follow Me")**_

Cheers filled the building as the music played and Amy and Cream came from behind the curtain. Cream was bouncing up and down excitedly and Amy was carrying her Piko Piko Hammer in one hand and had her title belt on her shoulder. The two of them made their way down the ramp, Cream slapping hands with the fans as she did so, and after reaching the ring my placed her hammer down beside the steel steps before she and Cream slid into the ring.

"And the opponents, weighing in at a combined weight of 86 lbs., Cream the Rabbit and the reigning SWA Women's Champion, Amy Rose!"

"Now there is a formidable tag team if I have ever seen one!" said Wooiser.

"Amy and Cream have amazing chemistry together and can match up to anyone! Carrotia and Wave also have to be on the lookout for these two!"

Cream and Amy stood in the middle of the rig and as they did a pose together, Amy held her title belt up for all to see, and the crowd cheered for them. Afterwards, the two of them went to their respective corners and Amy set her belt on the outside. It was decided that Cream and Carrotia would start the match.

"Oh! Look who is starting things off!" said Wooiser.

"This is gonna be good!" said Crysta.

After Amy and Wave got on the apron, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Amy and Cream taking on Wave and Carrotia in a tag team match!" said Wooiser.

Cream and Carrotia circled each other a few times around the ring and just when it looked like they were going to lock up, Carrotia went to her corner and tagged Wave into the match.

"Oh what the…!" yelled Wooiser.

The crowd booed loudly as the rabbit got out of the ring and Wave entered.

"Now that is messed up! Everyone wanted to see Cream and Carrotia lock up after what happened last week, but Carrotia turns tail and tags in her partner instead!" said Crysta.

"Sounds a bit like someone is a scaredy cat if you ask me!" said Wooiser.

Wave went right at Cream, locking up with her and forcing her back into her and Amy's corner and holding her there. The referee went over and began to make the count and at the four count, Wave slowly released the hold before throwing a punch at Cream. The rabbit ducked the punch and then countered with a knife edge chop to Wave's chest.

"Ouch! That one had to hurt!" said Wooiser.

"Cream may be small, but that girl packs quite a punch!" said Crysta.

The swallow held her burning chest and fell down to a knee. Cream wrapped one of her arms around the bird's head and tagged in Amy with the other.

"Here comes Amy!" said Wooiser.

There was a pop from the crowd as the Women's Champion entered the ring and wrapped her arm around Wave's head as well. The two women lifted Wave off the mat and laid her across the top rope. As the swallow dangled on the rope, Amy and Cream kicked her in her face at the same time, sending her down to the outside of the ring.

"Damn! Not one, but two hard kicks right to the face!" said Crysta.

"I know Wave is going to be feeling that for the rest of the match!" said Wooiser.

Cream got out of the ring and onto the apron and Amy went outside to get Wave. She picked her up and threw her back in the ring and covered her.

"Amy goes for the first pin attempt of the match!" said Crysta.

1

Carrotia got in the ring and kicked Amy in her back to break the pin and immediately shot out of the ring as the Women's Champion shot her an ugly look.

"Carrotia break up the pin!" said Wooiser.

"And then she gets out of the ring in record time!" said Crysta.

Amy got to her feet and just when she bent down to pick Wave up, the swallow snatched Amy's legs out from underneath her and brought her down to the mat. Then Wave stomped right down on Amy's stomach as hard as she could and the hedgehog yelled out in pain and then found herself being pinned by Wave.

"Ouch! A stomp right in the stomach!" said Crysta.

"Amy sure is going to be feeling that one! And Wave has her covered!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Amy kicked out of the pin.

"Amy kicks out at 2!" said Crysta.

"Wow! Wave got a nearfall on the Women's Champion!" said Wooiser.

Wave got up, went to her corner, and tagged in Carrotia.

"Carrotia is tagged back into the match!" said Crysta.

The rabbit entered the ring and started to rain down hard kicks on the downed champion and the fans booed as she did so. Carrotia picked Amy up and hit her with a hard punch that backed her into the ropes. Then she grabbed the hedgehog's arm and whipped her into the adjacent ropes.

"Amy goes flying into the ropes after being on the receiving end of some hard shots by Carrotia!" said Wooiser.

As Amy came back to her, Carrotia bent over and Amy came to a stop right in front of her and grabbed her head in the DDT position.

"Uh oh!" said Crysta.

There was a loud pop from the crowd and Carrotia quickly got out of Amy's grip, scurried to her corner, and tagged in Wave. More boos came from the crowd as the rabbit exited the ring and Wave entered.

"Man! Carrotia dodged a bullet right there! Amy was seconds away from hitting her with the Rose DDT!" said Wooiser.

"But she escaped from it and tagged Wave back into the match!" said Crysta.

Wave kicked Amy in the midsection and then dropped her down to the mat with a punch.

"Hard punch from Wave sends Amy down!" said Wooiser.

The bird bent down to pick Amy up, but the Women's Champion locked her legs around Wave's and twisted them, bringing her down to the mat as well.

"Nice drop toehold by the Women's Champion brings Wave down to the mat too!" said Crysta.

Amy then leapt at her corner and tagged Cream.

"Cream is tagged back into the match!" said Wooiser.

There was a pop from the crowd as the rabbit entered the ring and dropped a leg drop down across the back of Wave's head.

"And she hits Wave with a leg drop to the back of her head upon entering!" said Crysta.

Amy exited the ring and Cream turned Wave over and covered her.

"Now she has Wave covered!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Wave kicked out of the pin.

"Wave kicks out at 2!" said Crysta.

Cream got up and bent over to pick Wave up, but the bird shoved her away and went to her corner and tagged in Carrotia, who wasn't paying attention to the match because she was arguing with some of the nearby fans.

"Haha! Carrotia is tagged back into the match!" said Wooiser as he laughed.

"Now we get to see her and Cream lock up!" said Crysta.

The rabbit eyes went wide as she realized she was the legal competitor and turned her attention to Wave, who had rolled out of the ring and to the outside after making the tag. Carrotia also looked inside and saw that Cream was the other legal competitor and was waiting for her to get in the ring. Carrotia smirked, held her hand up at Cream, got off of the apron, and began to walk towards the ramp.

"Oh c'mon! Wat is she doing!" asked Wooiser.

"It looks like she is getting herself counted out! On purpose too!" said Crysta.

The referee began to count Carrotia out and the fans were booing like hell as the rabbit made her way up the ramp, looking right at Cream. Soon the referee's count reached ten and he called for the bell. The match was over.

"Well, it is all over! Amy and Cream have defeated Wave and Carrotia!" said Crysta.

"But what a sucky way for it to end!" said Wooiser.

_**(Sonic Adventure/Sonic Heroes – "My Sweet Passion/Follow Me")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winners of this match by way of count out, Cream the Rabbit and the SWA Women's Champion, Amy Rose!"

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

Although the fans were disappointed with how the match ended, they cheered for the winners nonetheless.

"Now that was bullshit man! Carrotia is acting like a little bitch, running away from a match like that!" said Crysta.

"I have to agree with that one! That is no way for a competitor here to act! We don't run from challenges in the SWA!" said Wooiser.

Carrotia began to laugh at Cream and Amy as she backed up the ramp and exited behind the curtain. In the ring, Amy and Cream got outside and checked on Wave. The bird got to her feet and she found out that Carrotia had blown the match for both of them and she was ANGRY. Along with Amy and Cream, Wave walked up the ramp and the ladies went to the back as well.

"Did you see the look on Wave's face! She was pissed off!" said Crysta.

"If someone cost me a match I would be too! I don't blame her at all!" said Wooiser.

"I wonder what is going to happen next with these women! But in the meantime, we aren't going to keep our fans waiting! We are getting right back into the action with our next match up!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~6-Man Tag Team Match; Ari The Ram, Griff Goat, & Geoffrey St. John VS. Jet The Hawk, Storm The Albatross, & Kragok The Echidna~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a 6-Man Tag Team Match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Sonic Riders/Breaking Point/Finger Eleven – "Catch Me If You Can/Falling Down/Drag You Down")**_

A mixed reaction came from the crowd as the music played and moments later Jet, Storm, and Kragok came from behind the curtain, Jet and Storm on their airboards and title belts around their waists. They flew down the ramp and flew above the ring, flying circles around it before leaping off of them and landing in the middle of the ring. Kragok walked down the ramp and slid into the ring.

"Introducing first, at a combined weight of 358 lbs., Kragok the Echidna and the SWA Tag Team Champions, Jet the Haw and Storm the Albatross!" said the ring announcer.

"There are the tag team champs! We are sure to see some awesome tag team maneuvers from them in this match!" said Wooiser.

"And to make matters worse, Kragok is also in this match! You want to talk about a crazed individual, you're looking at him right there!" said Crysta.

Kragok simply made his way onto the apron of his team's corner as the tag team champs posed in the middle of the ring. Then they placed their belts on the outside of the ring and went to their corner as well to wait for their opponents.

_**(Dokodemo Doa/Tendril/American Pearl – "Fearful Yet Hopeful/Eternal Sacrifice/Automatic")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the combined music played and moments later Ari, Griff, and Geoffrey came from behind the curtain. They all made their way down the ramp and slapped hands with the fans. Then the three of them slid into the ring at the same time.

"And the opponents, weighing in at a combined weight of 441 lbs., Geoffrey St. John, Griff Goat, and Ari the Ram!"

"Whoa! Look at this crackpot team! If there were one that could counter the one we just saw then this is it!" said Wooiser.

"Ari's strength, and Griff's all-aroundness, and Geoffrey's technical ability! That is a damn near perfect combination! This is going to be a good one!" said Crysta.

It was decided that Ari and Jet would start the match. after the other competitors got out of the ring and onto the apron, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Ari, Griff, and Geoffrey taking on Jet, Storm, and Kragok in a 6-Man Tag Team Match!" said Wooiser.

Jet started things off quickly by rushing Ari right at the beginning by hitting him with vicious leg kicks which buckled the ram.

"Nice strategy by Jet as he tries to slow the bigger and stronger competitor down with shots to the leg!" said Wooiser.

Ari retaliated by grabbing Jet and using his power to shove him down to the mat.

"But Ari still manages to use his power to get Jet off of him!" said Crysta.

The hawk kipped up to his feet and went back on the offensive by hitting Ari with not only leg kicks, but also elbows to the face.

"Now Jet is adding elbows to the mix!" said Wooiser.

Ari grabbed Jet a second time and threw him back into his corner. Jet got back to his feet and he rushed at Ari a third time, but not before Storm reached in and tagged himself in.

"Oh! Storm tagged himself into the match!" said Crysta.

"But I don't think Ari saw it!" said Wooiser.

Jet landed hard shots on Ari again before the ram grabbed him and threw him clear out of the ring and after he did, Storm snuck up behind Ari, wrapped his arms around him, lifted him off the mat, and hit him with a German Suplex.

"Oh!" yelled Crysta.

"Right on the back of the head!" said Wooiser.

Storm had Ari in a pinning position.

"Storm has Ari pinned in the first pin attempt of the match!" said Crysta.

1

2

Ari kicked out of the pin.

"Ari kicks out, but man! Storm got a nearfall on him!" said Wooiser.

Storm got to his feet and bent over to pick Ari up, but the ram started to fight back with some hard punches to the bird's gut.

"Ari starts bringing out those hard punches of his!" said Crysta.

Storm was doubled over after the final punch and Ari got to his feet. The ram grabbed the Tag Team Champion by his head and led him to his corner and tagged in Griff.

"Griff is tagged into the match!" said Wooiser.

"Let's see what he can do!" said Crysta.

There was a pop from the crowd as the goat entered the ring and hit the albatross in the gut with a hard kick. As Ari got out of the ring, Griff ran into the ropes behind Storm, came back to him, and hit him in the back of his leg with a chop block, bringing the Tag Team Champion to the mat. Griff covered Storm.

"That was a smart move by Griff! That is a great way to get a larger opponent down to the mat!" said Crysta.

"And now he has Storm covered!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Storm powered out of the pin by throwing Griff off of him.

"Storm muscled out of that pin attempt!" said Crysta.

The goat got to his feet and continued his assault on Storm with punches and kicks before backing into the ropes, running at Storm, and leaping at him to hit him with a crossbody. Storm caught Griff in midair, however, and then ran right to his corner, crushing the goat in the turnbuckle.

"Storm crushes Griff in the corner of the ring!" said Wooiser.

"That may not have been the smartest thing for Griff to do!" said Crysta.

Jet reached inside and tagged the albatross and afterwards, Storm fell forwards, bringing Griff down to the mat with a modified body slam and Jet climbed to the top of the turnbuckle and measured up the downed Griff.

"Jet has tagged himself into the match!" said Wooiser.

"Not only that, but he has climbed to the top turnbuckle after Storm drilled Griff with that body slam!" said Crysta.

The hawk leapt off of the turnbuckle and slammed down on Griff, driving his knees deep into the goats stomach.

"Oh damn! Not one, but both knees got drove right into Griff's stomach!" said Wooiser.

Griff clutched his midsection in pain and then found himself being pinned by Jet.

"Jet is going for the win!" said Crysta.

1

2

Griff reached out and grabbed the ropes, breaking the pin.

"Lucky for Griff that he was right next to the ropes to grab them!" said Wooiser.

"Otherwise this match may have been over!" said Crysta.

Jet got to his feet, grabbed Griff's leg, and placed it on the ropes. The Tag Team Champion then started to kick and stomp on the goat's leg, buckling it and causing Griff to yell out in pain. Jet smirked and held his hand out to Kragok. The echidna slapped it and he was tagged into the match.

"Oh man! Here comes Kragok!" said Wooiser.

"Things are about to get ugly now!" said Crysta.

Jet exited the ring as Kragok entered and the echidna picked Griff up with one hand and threw him into one of the empty corners. Griff hit the corner hard chest first and staggered out of it and as he did, Kragok rushed at him and landed a hard clothesline to the back of his head.

"Damn! Kragok didn't waste anytime in dishing out the pain!" said Wooiser.

Griff hit the mat and Kragok pulled him away from the ropes and covered him.

"Kragok has Griff pinned!" said Crysta.

1

2

Ari entered the ring and broke the pin by kicking Kragok in the back.

"Ari gets in the ring and stops the count just in time!" said Wooiser.

The fans cheered as Kragok looked at ram angrily and to the surprise of everyone there, Ari started to taunt Kragok.

"What the…! Did Ari just taunt Kragok of all people!" asked Crysta.

"Yes he did and I don't think Kragok appreciated that all that much!" said Wooiser.

Irked, Kragok got off of Griff and rushed Ari, but the ram slid out of the ring and continued his taunting. Kragok growled at Ari and turned his attention back to Griff, who had gotten back up and knocked Kragok down with an enzuiguri kick to the side of his head.

"Kragok took his mind off of his opponent for just a few seconds and is brought down to the mat with a kick to the head!" said Crysta.

The fans cheered as they saw the echidna hit the mat and Griff took that chance to get to his corner and tag in Geoffrey.

"Geoffrey has been tagged into the match!" said Wooiser.

The skunk entered the ring and right for the cover on Kragok.

"And he immediately covers Kragok!" said Crysta.

1

Kragok quickly kicked out of the pin.

"Kragok kicks out!" said Wooiser.

Geoffrey got up, picked his opponent up with him, and rolled him up into another pinning position.

"But look at this Geoffrey has him down into another pinning position!" said Crysta.

1

2

Kragok kicked out.

"That time Geoffrey got a nearfall on him!" said Wooiser.

Geoffrey got to his feet and ran into the ropes. As he went back to Kragok, the echidna threw a clothesline at him but it was ducked and Geoffrey went into the other ropes. The skunk went to Kragok and hit him with a huge shoulder block that sent him tumbling back into his corner.

"Man! Geoffrey is on a roll in there!" said Crysta.

Storm reached in and blindly tagged himself into the match.

"Storm has once again tagged himself blindly into the match!" said Wooiser.

Geoffrey ran at Kragok and leapt onto the middle turnbuckle. Then the skunk started to rain down punches on the echidna until Storm extended his thumb out and drove it right into Geoffrey's throat, hitting the Storm Spike.

"Oh my gosh! Storm hit Geoffrey with that dangerous Storm Spike right in the throat!" said Crysta.

"And it was legal too because Storm is the legal competitor!" said Wooiser.

Jet had gotten down off of the apron and made his way to the other corner but before he could do anything, Griff leapt off of the apron and hitting the oncoming hawk with a flying clothesline.

"Jet was making his way over to the opposing corner but Griff stops him in his tracks with a clothesline off the apron!" said Crysta.

In the ring, Storm entered and Kragok powerbombed Geoffrey into the corner.

"Ooh! Kragok sends Geoffrey into the corner with a powerbomb!" said Wooiser.

The skunk fell down into a sitting position in the corner and Kragok then made a beeline for Ari as he tackled the ram through the middle ropes and took him down to the outside.

"Kragok just speared Ari to the outside of the ring!" said Crysta.

"Man! He literally flew at Ari too!" said Wooiser.

Storm had positioned himself in the corner adjacent to Geoffrey and did a few leaps.

"And it is just getting worse for Geoffrey! Storm is prepping up his Storm Hip Attack!" said Wooiser.

"He just got hit with the Storm Spike just a few seconds ago! I don't think he can take getting hit with this devastating maneuver!" said Crysta.

There was a pop from the crowd as the albatross took off running at Geoffrey.

"There he goes!" said Wooiser.

At the last moment, Griff slid into the ring and stopped Storm with kick to the leg he chop blocked.

"Griff gets into the ring and stops Storm with a kick!" said Crysta.

"And it was to that leg he worked on earlier!" said Wooiser.

Storm doubled over and as he did, Griff leapt in the air, locked Storm's head in the DDT position, and drove him down to the mat headfirst, hitting the Jumping DDT.

"OH SNAP!" said Wooiser.

"Griff hits his patented Jumping DDT on Storm and lays him out!" said Crysta.

The crowd cheered loudly as Griff pulled Geoffrey out of the corner and placed him over Storm and got out of the ring.

"And look! Griff pulls Geoffrey onto Storm's body!" said Wooiser.

1

2

3

"Wow!" said Wooiser.

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It is all over! Ari, Griff, and Geoffrey have defeated Jet, Storm, and Kragok!"

_**(Dokodemo Doa/Tendril/American Pearl – "Fearful Yet Hopeful/Eternal Sacrifice/Automatic")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winners of this match by way of pinfall, Ari the Ram, Griff Goat, and Geoffrey St. John!"

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The fans continued to cheer after the winners were announced. Jet and Kragok looked into the ring and saw that Storm had been pinned and they both slid into the ring to get Geoffrey. Griff grabbed Geoffrey's legs and pulled him out. The goat helped the skunk to his feet and they met up with Ari at the base of the ramp and Griff helped him up too. The 3 of them began to make their way up the ramp as the 3 in the ring glared at them.

"That was a highly-contested match between these SWA Competitors but in the end Ari, Griff, and Geoffrey got the win!" said Crysta.

"And did you see Jet and Kragok after the match! They had Geoffrey in their crosshairs as they got in the ring!" said Wooiser.

"Thank goodness that Griff was there to pull him out of there and they walk away with the victory!" said Crysta.

"So the tag team champs were defeated in a tag tea match! I'd say that has some championship implications in it!" said Wooiser.

"Good point!" but we are going to have to see where this leads!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

Nack and Nic had just seen the end of the 6-Man Tag Team Match and Nack was running his mouth, like always.

"Well, would you look at that. The Tag Team Champions were defeated," he said. "Unlike me, a true champion, they lost in their first match. And, come to think of it, you lost tonight as well too sis!"

Nic glared at her brother. "Nack, shut up. Do not get me started."

Nack continued to ramble on. "I mean, didn't you see what I did last week. I defeated a giant and qualified for the elimination chamber match. "And at the end of 'Vendetta' I am going to have two title belts and will be the best in the SWA! I swear, I'm just too good sometimes."

Nack continued to talk and Nic couldn't take it anymore. She picked up one of the chairs in the room and held it tightly in her hands.

"Oh Nacky?" she said in a sing-song voice.

The US Champion turned to her. "What do you…?"

WHAM!

Nack fell down to the floor, the chair wrapped around his head and starts flying around his head. Nic stood over her brother and said, "Now you can add getting knocked the hell out by your big sister to your list of accomplishments!"

With that being said, Nic left the room.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Ouch! Nack is definitely going to be feeling that one when he wakes up!" said Wooiser as he was laughing his ass off.

"That was a pretty nasty headshot with that chair! But to say Nack didn't deserve that would be a big fat lie! He was running his mouth quite a bit back there!" said Crysta.

"And Nic took exception to his words and took matter into her own hands! Maybe next time Nack will keep his mouth shut!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

Hope was sitting in his locker room with Dawn and Asui.

"Don't worry about what Chaos pulled out there brother," said Dawn.

"Yeah," said Asui. "He'll get his sooner or later."

"Preferably sooner in his match with Sonic," said Hope.

At that moment the locker room door opened and Hope, Dawn, and Asui looked to see who it was.

"What do you want?" asked Asui in an icy voice.

"I've got a message for Hope."

The white hedgehog stood up out of his seat. "What is it Scourge?"

The green hedgehog walked into the locker room, sunglasses, jacket, and all. "I come in peace, but trust me, this will be the only time you hear those words from me."

"Alright," said Hope. "What's the message you have to give me."

Scourge walked right up to Hope. "I don't know what the deal is with you and Chaos, but whatever it is, it cost me that match. I had you beaten fair and square my friend, but Chaos ruined it for me because of whatever beef you two have with each other."

"Whose to say you had me beat?" asked Hope. "I still had a lot more in my tank and trust me I was going to kick out of that pin of yours."

Scourge lifted his sunglasses up over his eyes. "Is that right? Well, you're going to get your chance next week. You and I have some unfinished business and we are going to finish it next week."

Dawn walked up beside Hope. "You mean it's going to be a qualifying rematch between the two of you?"

"No," answered Scourge. "It is already official that I'm the one who won that match and has moved on to the elimination chamber. Next week it is going to be a triple threat match; me, Hope, and your good friend Chaos."

"Seriously?" asked Asui.

"That's right," said Scourge as he looked at Hope. "This time there is going to be a winner. And believe me when I tell you, friend, it is going to be me."

Hope looked Scourge in his eyes. "We'll see about that."

Scourge narrowed his eyes at the white hedgehog before he placed his sunglasses back over his eyes and left the room.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Can next week possibly get any better! We just learned of a huge triple threat match next week Crysta!" said Wooiser.

"Hope, Scourge, and Chaos are going to go at it in a huge match next week people! We all saw how the Hope/Scourge match earlier ended and Scourge was right! He and Hope do have unfinished business!" said Crysta.

"And they are going to settle it next week when take face off in a triple threat match that will also involve the one who ruined their match tonight, Chaos!" said Wooiser.

"And speaking of Chaos, he is going to be in action in our main event against the SWA Champion Sonic, which is up next!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Catering Room~**_

Carrotia was humming to herself as she was sitting in a chair drinking out of a water bottle.

"That was pure genius what I did out there," she said as she took another swig of water.

"Oh, really? It was more like you running away like a punk if you ask me."

Carrotia almost choked on the water as she heard the voice behind her. After catching her breath she turned around, ready to let the owner of the voice have it.

"What the fuck did you just sa – oh, hehehe. Hi Chip."

The tiger smiled. "Hi there shorty." Chip leaned against the table and crossed his arms. "You know, Shortstuff, running away from a match isn't really the way to go about it, you know?"

"Running away?" repeated the rabbit. "Who was running? Not me. What I was doing was just saving Cream and Amy the beating I was going to give them."

"Uh huh," said Chip. "By running away."

"Call it what you like boss man," said Carrotia as she took another drink of water. "I call it saving my opponents the embarrassment they were sure to endure if I decided to fight back."

Chip snickered and tried his best to hold in his laugh, and it didn't go unnoticed as the rabbit looked at him and asked, "What's so funny?"

In between laughs, Chip replied, "The only one who got embarrassed out there was you!"

Carrotia ignored him and simply drank from her bottle.

"Just so you know shorty," said Chip. "I've put you in a match for next week. It is going to be you going one on one with the one you left hanging tonight, Wave the Swallow."

The rabbit's eyes bugged out and she spat water out all on the table.

"My my," said Chip. "And look at this big mess you made. I sure hope you clean it up before you leave. Later shortstuff!"

Chip made his way out of the catering room, leaving Carrotia there beating on her chest as she tried to catch her breath.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Oh man! Carrotia sure is in for it next week!" said Wooiser.

"She is going one on one with the woman that she walked out on tonight; Wave! And we remember the look on her face after she found out Carrotia left her high and dry!" said Crysta.

"And she is going to want to take all that out on that lil' rabbit!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

Sonic was walking down the hallway, making his way towards the ring for his match against Chaos. As he was walking, he saw a red figure coming towards him.

'That can only be one person,' thought the hedgehog as a smirk came to his face.

As he got closer, Sonic noticed that the figure was Knuckles. The two of them continued to walk until they passed by each other. As they did, both of them looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes, but neither stopped walking. The look they gave each other though was one that was telling each other that they planned to walk out of 'Vendetta' with the SWA Title and they would do all in their power to make that happen. But there was something else in the looks they gave each other as Sonic made his way towards the ring area and Knuckles continued to walk to the backstage area. And what was that something?

Respect

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Small intense moment back there between Sonic and Knuckles!" said Wooiser.

"Their history is a rich one, and through everything they've been through, one question has never been answered; which one of them is better?" said Crysta.

"We are going to find out the answer to that at the conclusion of the Elimination Chamber at 'Vendetta.' But first, we have our main event to take care of for tonight!" said Wooiser.

"It has been a long and exciting night here in the Marble Center and it is time to cap it off with the SWA Champion in action for the first time! Let's do it!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Non-Title Singles Match; Sonic The Hedgehog VS. Chaos The Hedgehog~**_

The lights in the Marble Center went off and were replaced with a single spotlight which shown down on the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is our main event of the evening! A non-title singles match! LET'S GET READY TO THROW DOWN!"

The fans cheered as pyro exploded on the stage and around the titantron.

_**(Limp Bizkit – "Rollin'")**_

Boos filled the arena as the music played and purple lights started to flicker on and off quickly and when the music picked up Chaos came out from behind the curtain. He stood on the stage and looked out at the crowd and laughed at them. He walked confidently and smugly down the ramp. When he got to the ring, he leapt on the apron, got on the top rope, and held his fists up to the air in a god-like way.

"Introducing first, from Parts Unknown, weighing in at 91 lbs., 'The God Of Destruction' Chaos the Hedgehog!"

"'God of Destruction!' If you have a nickname like that you better be a straight up bad-ass!" said Wooiser.

"Well he certainly has the looks of one and the attitude of one as well! Remember what he did earlier in the Hope/Scourge match! But he better be ready to come on with it as he takes on the SWA Champion!" said Crysta.

Chaos got off of the turnbuckle and made his way to his respective corner and waited for his opponent to arrive.

_**(Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 – "His World")**_

Thunderous loud cheers filled the Marble Center as the music played and blue lights flickered on and off. As the music began to pick up, Sonic came out from behind the curtain and the fans in the building went crazy with more cheers and chants of Sonic' name. Sonic lay his SWA Title on the stage and performed a few breakdance moves on the stage. When he finished with a handstand, blue pyro exploded on the sides of the stage. As the cheers continued to ring out, Sonic got to his feet, smiled, picked up his title, and sprinted down the ramp and slid into the ring.

"And the opponent, from Christmas Island, weighing in at 88 lbs., ladies and gentlemen, he is the reigning SWA Champion, 'The Blue Blur' Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"This place has gone completely crazy!" said Wooiser.

"What do you expect! Sonic is in the house and his wrestling his first match in the SWA! Of course the place is going to lose their minds!" said Crysta.

Sonic got onto one of the turnbuckles and held his title belt up for all to see and the crowd continued to cheer for him. Sonic got down out of the corner and went to his respective one. He set his title belt down on the outside and turned his attention to the hedgehog across the ring from him. The referee called for the bell a few seconds later and the match began.

"And here we go! The moment you all have been waiting for! Sonic and Chaos, one on one in our main event of the evening!" said Wooiser.

Chaos started the match off by charging right at Sonic, but the SWA Champion grabbed the ring ropes and pulled himself out of the ring and onto the apron. Chaos ran right into the turnbuckles hard and he staggered back.

"Chaos crashes right into the corner as Sonic used that speed of his to pull himself out of the ring!" said Crysta.

"And he sure is feeling the effects of that one!" said Wooiser.

Sonic leapt onto the top turnbuckle and flew off towards Chaos, dropping the violet/ebony hedgehog down to the mat with a missile dropkick.

"And Sonic hits a dropkick from the top rope!" said Crysta.

Chaos rolled to the adjacent corner and looked up at Sonic in surprise. The blue hedgehog leapt onto the top turnbuckle and lay across it as if it were a hammock.

"Hahaha! Sonic sure is taking it easy in there! It's like he isn't even worried about Chaos!" said Wooiser.

The SWA Champion's actions caused the fans to cheer and laugh but it also irked Chaos and the violet/ebony hedgehog rushed at the champion again. Sonic quickly sat up and as soon as Chaos was close to him, Sonic performed a Sunset Flip on him and got him in a pinning position.

"Oh! Chaos rushed into things again and this time pays for it as Sonic has him in a pinning position!" said Crysta.

1

2

Chaos kicked out of the pin and rolled out of the ring.

"Chaos kicks out after Sonic gets a nearfall on him in the first pin attempt of the match!" said Wooiser.

Sonic got to his feet and began to run backwards around the ring, causing the fans to cheer and it also ticked Chaos off and he slammed his fist down on the apron of the ring before sliding back inside and getting right in Sonic's face, talking trash to him.

"It looks like Sonic's antics have pushed all of Chaos's buttons and he is in there talking a lot of smack to the SWA Champion!" said Crysta.

Sonic simply smirked his signature grin at his opponent and Chaos responded by shoving Sonic so hard that he went into the ropes. Sonic bounced off the ropes, came back to Chaos, and began to hit him with both punches and kicks so fast that they threw the violet/ebony hedgehog off track.

"Wow! Punches and kicks coming at the speed of light!" said Wooiser.

"Chaos asked for that one! You can't just shove someone and expect them not to retaliate!" said Crysta.

Sonic grabbed Chaos and whipped him into the ropes and as Chaos came back to him, Sonic bent over. Chaos came to a stop right in front of Sonic and pummeled the SWA Champion with a hard hammerfist to his back.

"Oh man!" said Wooiser.

"You could hear the thud of that one throughout the whole building! Damn that was hard!" said Crysta.

Sonic fell down to a knee and Chaos backed into the ropes, came at Sonic, and hit him in the face with a kick.

"Kick right to the mush!" said Wooiser.

Sonic fell down on the mat on his back and then Chaos covered him.

"Chaos has covered Sonic!" said Crysta.

1

2

Sonic kicked out of the pin.

"Wow! Chaos actually got a nearfall on the SWA Champion!" said Wooiser.

"That was impressive! Maybe he can pull off a victory here if he keeps this up!" said Crysta.

Chaos got to his feet and made his way to the nearest turnbuckle. He climbed to the top of it and measured up his downed opponent before leaping off and descending down towards Sonic.

"Wow! Chaos is a high flyer as well!" said Wooiser.

"I wonder what he is trying to hit Sonic with!" asked Crysta.

The SWA Champion lifted both of his feet up and caught Chaos right in the face with them, sending the violet/ebony hedgehog down to the mat holding his face in pain.

"Oh! Sonic catches Chaos in the face with his feet and stops whatever it s that Chaos had on his mind!" said Crysta.

"That was an excellent counter by the SWA Champ!" said Wooiser.

Sonic got to his feet and quickened the pace of the match by landing more lightning quick kicks to Chaos as he got to his feet, dazed from the SWA Champion's counter attack.

"And now Sonic is back on the attack with his lightning fast techniques!" said Crysta.

Sonic leapt onto the nearby middle ropes, leapt off them, and delivered a hard kick to the side of Chaos's head, bringing the violet/ebony hedgehog down to the mat.

"And there is Sonic's springboard headkick!" said Wooiser.

"And Chaos crumples down to the mat!" said Crysta.

Sonic covered Chaos.

"The Champ is going for the win!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Chaos got his shoulder off of the mat.

"Chaos breaks the pin by getting his shoulder up and the match continues!" said Crysta.

Sonic got to his feet, picked Chaos up with him, and hit him with a back suplex. Then the SWA Champion kipped up to his feet and climbed to the top of the nearest turnbuckle.

"Looks like Sonic is itchin' to fly now!" said Wooiser.

"That hedgehog can pull out quite a few unique moves up there! Let's see what he does!" said Crysta.

As the blue hedgehog stood tall on the turnbuckle, he moved his arms around in a circular motion, signifying that he was preparing for his finishing move.

"Well we just got our answer! Sonic is looking to end this match with the Spin Jump!" said Wooiser.

However, Chaos had gotten back to his feet and demonstrated some impressive leaping ability as he leapt from the ring up to the top turnbuckle with Sonic and began to land punches to "The Blue Blur."

"Whoa!" said Wooiser and Crysta.

"Did you see that!" asked Crysta.

"That was incredible! We all thought Chaos was down for the count but he just got to his feet and leapt from the ring all the way to the top rope! Now he and Sonic are fighting for position up there!"

"They are pretty high up! They better be careful!" said Crysta.

Then Chaos picked Sonic up and placed him on his shoulders. The crowd was going crazy as they didn't know what was about to happen.

"Crysta, what the hell is Chaos doing!" asked Wooiser.

"From what I've heard this maneuver is called the Ragnarok, but he usually performs it in the ring and not on the top rope!" Crysta answered.

"Damn! If he hits this thing then Sonic will be in some serious trouble!" said Wooiser.

Suddenly, Sonic began to hit Chaos in his head with hard knees and the violet/ebony hedgehog's grip on the SWA Champion loosened until Sonic got back on the turnbuckle and a quick European uppercut sent Chaos down to the mat.

"Sonic fights out of the Ragnarok and sends Chaos down to the mat with a nice European uppercut!" said Crysta.

Sonic measured his opponent and as Chaos got to one of his knees, the SWA Champion leapt off of the turnbuckle, one of his legs up in the air.

"Sonic has gone airborne!" said Wooiser.

As Sonic reached Chaos, he slammed his leg down across the back of the violet/ebony hedgehog's neck, hitting the Sonic Boom.

"OH MY GOD!" said Crysta.

"Sonic connects with the Sonic Boom off of the top rope!" said Wooiser.

The crowd went nuts as Chaos's head hit the mat and his body flattened out. Sonic turned him over and covered him.

"And Sonic is going for the cover!" said Wooiser.

1

2

3

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It is all over! Sonic has defeated Chaos!" said Crysta.

_**(Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 – "His World")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, the SWA Champion, 'The Blue Blur' Sonic the Hedgehog!"

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The cheers were thunderous as the winner was announced. Sonic got up off of Chaos and the referee raised his arm in victory.

"Sonic wins! Sonic has beaten Chaos!" said Wooiser.

"Chaos put up an awesome fight tonight, but it wasn't enough to beat Sonic!" said Crysta.

"That Sonic Boom off the top rope was awesome! I don't think Chaos was going to be kicking out of that one any time soon!" said Wooiser.

Sonic continued to celebrate his win in the ring a bit longer until he was blindsided from behind with a clothesline from Chaos.

"What the hell!" said Wooiser.

"Chaos just hit Sonic from behind after the match was over!" said Crysta.

Sonic hit the mat on his stomach and then Chaos began to rain down numerous kicks to the champion before picking him up and placing him on his shoulders again.

"Chaos is going for that Ragnarok again!" said Wooiser.

"He is probably going to hit it this time!" said Crysta.

Just then, loud cheers filled the Marble Arena and all eyes turned to the entrance. Hope was running full speed down the ramp and just when he got into the ring, Chaos turned to face him and began to get decked in the face with hard punches from the white hedgehog.

"It's Hope! He is out here to get him some of Chaos!" said Wooiser.

"Hope hasn't forgotten about Chaos costing him his match earlier tonight and now wants some payback!" said Crysta.

Hope leapt up in the air and tried to hit Chaos with a spinning roundhouse kick, but Chaos ducked and rolled out of the ring. The violet/ebony hedgehog then began to make his way up the ramp.

"And Chaos gets the hell out of the ring quickly!" said Wooiser.

"Good thing too! His face was about to be rearranged with that kick from Hope!" said Crysta.

Hope went to Sonic and helped the SWA Champion to his feet. Sonic smiled at the white hedgehog and hi-fived him in gratitude and the fans cheered for both of them. The referee handed Sonic his SWA Title and "The lue Blur" held it proudly in the air.

"And Sonic is showing the world that he is still the SWA Champion!" said Wooiser.

"Yes, for now! But will he be after the Elimination Chamber at 'Vendetta!'" asked Crysta.

"That remains to be seen! We still have one more person that needs to be included in that match and we are going to have the answer to that next week! Question is, will it be Shadow or Mephiles!" asked Wooiser.

"We will find out as the two of them go at it in a no DQ match and we also have the Women's Tag Team Champions taking on their number one contenders in separate singles matches!" said Crysta.

"And Tails and Lightning are going to lock up in another match! And the Chaotix are going to be here! And we have the triple threat between Hope, Scourge, and Chaos! Man! We have so much going down next week!" said Wooiser.

"And I cannot wait for it!" said Crysta.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we want to thank you for joining us for another action-packed night! Be sure to stay tuned next week when we head to the Spring Yard Forum for another night of action from the competitors of 'Sonic Wrestling Association!' This is Wooiser the Eagle and Crysta the Fox, signing off!" said Wooiser.

"Goodnight everybody!" said Crysta.

The show ended with Sonic holding his title belt up in the air on one of the turnbuckle and Hope and Chaos glaring at each other.

_**~End Of Chapter 2~**_

* * *

_**~Match Re-Cap~**_

_**Non-Title Singles Match; Bean The Dynamite VS. Rob O' The Hedge**_ – Rob O' defeats Bean by way of pinfall.

_**Tag Team Match; Elias Acorn & Antoine D'Coolette VS. Predator Hawk & Flying Frog**_ – Frog wins the match for his team by way of pinfall.

_**SWA Championship Elimination Qualifying Match; Hope The Hedgehog VS. Scourge The Hedgehog**_ – Scourge defeats Hope by way of disqualification.

_**Singles Match; Cosmo The Seedarian VS. Nic The Weasel**_ – Cosmo defeats Nic by way of submission.

_**SWA Women's Championship/SWA Women's Tag Team Championship Number One Contenders Match; Rouge The Bat VS. Sally Acorn VS. Sonia The Hedgehog**_ – Sally wins by way of pinfall.

_**Non-Title Singles Match; Miles "Tails" Prower VS. Lightning Lynx**_ – Lightning defeats Tails by way of pinfall.

_**SWA Championship Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match; Shadow The Hedgehog VS. Mephiles The Dark**_ – The match ended in a no contest (Double count out).

_**Tag Team Match; Amy Rose & Cream The Rabbit VS. Wave The Swallow & Carrotia The Rabbit**_ – Amy and Cream defeat Wave and Carrotia by way of count out.

_**6-Man Tag Team Match; Ari The Ram, Griff Goat, & Geoffrey St. John VS. Jet The Hawk, Storm The Albatross, & Kragok The Echidna**_ – Geoffrey wins the match for his team by way of pinfall.

_**Non-Title Singles Match;**_ _**Sonic The Hedgehog VS. Chaos The Hedgehog**_ – Sonic defeats Chaos by way of pinfall.

* * *

_**~Week 3 Preview~**_

_**Singles Match;**_ Rob O' The Hedge VS. Bark The Polar Bear

_**Singles Match;**_ Rouge The Bat VS. Lien-Da The Echidna

_**Singles Match;**_ Sonia The Hedgehog VS. Fiona Fox

_**No Disqualification SWA Championship Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match; **_Shadow The Hedgehog VS. Mephiles The Dark

_**Non-Title Singles Match;**_ Miles "Tails" Prower VS. Lightning Lynx

_**Triple Threat Match; **_Hope The Hedgehog VS. Scourge The Hedgehog VS. Chaos The Hedgehog

_**Singles Match;**_ Wave The Swallow VS. Carrotia The Rabbit

* * *

_**~Confirmed "SWA; Vendetta" Matches~**_

_**SWA Championship Elimination Chamber Match;**_ Sonic The Hedgehog (c) VS. Silver The Hedgehog VS. Nack The Weasel VS. Knuckles The Echidna VS. Scourge The Hedgehog VS. ?

_**SWA Cruiserweight Championship Match;**_ Bean The Dynamite (c) VS. Rob O' The Hedge

_**SWA Women's Championship Match;**_ Amy Rose (c) VS. Sally Acorn

_**SWA Women's Tag Team Championship Match;**_ Fiona Fox & Lien-Da The Echidna (c) VS. Rouge The Bat & Sonia The Hedgehog

* * *

_**~Author's Note~**_

**_P.S. - Dawn Trisen and Asui Hikaru belong to ForceWalker._**


	3. Week 3

_**~Author's Note~**_

_**Thank you to everyone that reviewed :) You guys are awesome!**_

_**Here is the long awaited next chapter! Trust me when I tell you, things are about to heat up! Sorry that it took a while! Many things came up between now and when I last updated, such as working on "Days Of Our Lives" and our air conditioner breaking down just to name a few! But thanks for your patience everyone! It is being rewarded with what is the best week of action thus far!**_

_**Hope you guys enjoy it!**_

* * *

_**~Sonic Wrestling Association~**_

_**~Chapter 3: Week 3~**_

* * *

_**~Current Champions~**_

_**SWA Champion;**_ Sonic The Hedgehog

_**SWA Intercontinental Champion;**_ Miles "Tails" Prower

_**SWA United States Champion;**_ Nack The Weasel

_**SWA Television Champion;**_ Lightning Lynx

_**SWA Cruiserweight Champion;**_ Bean The Dynamite

_**SWA Hardcore Champion;**_ Sergeant Simian

_**SWA Tag Team Champions;**_ Jet The Hawk & Storm The Albatross

_**SWA Women's Champion;**_ Amy Rose

_**SWA Women's Tag Team Champions;**_ Fiona Fox & Lien-Da The Echidna

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

Chip, Cat, and Uma were walking down a hallway heading for the catering room. They were talking about what was going to happen tonight.

"Tonight sure is going to be one to remember," said Chip as he adjusted his cap. "We have a lot of matches going down tonight that people have been talking about nonstop ever since last week."

"Definitely," said Cat. "Last week's show brought in a lot more viewers than we anticipated and they, along with many others, are looking forward to tonight's events."

"I'll tell you what I'm looking forward to the most," said Uma. "That no DQ match with Shadow and Mephiles! Their match last week had me on the edge of my seat and it was disappointing that we didn't get a decisive winner!"

Chip smirked. "But this time we will because those two can do pretty much whatever they want to each other. And in the end, we will finally know who will be the final participant in the elimination chamber at 'Vendetta.'"

Cat and Uma nodded their heads. The three of them continued to walk when all of a sudden, one of the locker room doors burst open and two figures went flying out of it.

"What the hell!" shouted Uma as she leapt up and the wall to get out of the way.

Chip and Cat used their feline reflexes to avoid the figures as well. All three of them could see that the figures were Ari and Kragok and they were brawling with each other on the ground.

"Hey, break it up!" shouted Chip as he locked his arms around Ari's and pulled him off of Kragok. "Back it up Ari! Back it up!"

The ram struggled a bit in Chip's hold and Kragok tried to get up off the ground, but Uma kept him ground by shooting out a silky sticky spider web to keep him grounded.

"I don't think so buddy!" she said smugly.

Kragok shot the spider a death glare and tried to get out of the web, but to no avail.

"What is the meaning of this!" shouted Cat as he looked at the two of them.

"He barged into my locker room and attacked me just like that!" shouted Ari, still in Chip's grip.

The tiger released Ari and then stood in between him and the downed Kragok. He looked at Kragok and asked, "Is that true?"

"You're damn right it's true," said the echidna menacingly. "No one mocks me like he did and gets away with it!"

Kragok continued to struggle until he eventually ripped the web and got to his feet. Just when he was going to charge at Ari, Chip held his hand out to him.

"I suggest you calm down before I do it for you," said the tiger.

Closer inspection revealed that a small bit of smoke was coming from Chip's hand. Kragok looked into the tiger's eyes before glaring at him and backing off.

"Well now," said Uma, who had just gotten off of the wall. "What are we going to do about this little fiasco?"

"Have them settle it in the ring of course," said Cat as he looked at the intense looks Kragok and Ari were giving each other.

"That's fine with me!" shouted Ari. "I'll show him what happens when you pick a fight with me!"

Kragok tried to rush at Ari again and Chip held him back. "Well the two of you are going to have to wait 'til 'Vendetta' to do that! This match would go down tonight but you two look like you have already gotten a piece of each other. So you two chill out and Kragok, you head back to your locker room and stay there. Both of you aren't scheduled to compete tonight so just chill and wait 2 weeks. Then you guys can do your thing there."

Kragok narrowed his eyes as he looked at the four Mobians before his eyes fell on Ari. He growled at the ram and then walked off. Ari watched him leave with a look of just as much anger on his face.

Chip made sure that Kragok was gone before running a hand through his hair and tuning to Ari.

"Man, that was wild," said Chip. "But I have to give you credit Ari. Not that many people would stand up to Kragok, let alone mock him in a match. and then you threw down with him a bit. Damn, you got guts."

"I'll say," said Uma. "And here I was thinking that Kragok was going to tear into him, but Ari handled himself really well."

Ari looked at the spider. "I may be up in age, but I ain't slowing down one bit. I can still hang with the best of them.

"Well, you certainly showed that to us just now," said Chip with a chuckle. "Head on back to your locker room and chill for the rest of the night. You've seen enough action for tonight.

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that," agreed Ari. "I'll finish up with him later. Thanks for making that match Chip. I'll be sure to pay him back big time."

Chip nodded his head and smiled at Ari. "No problem at all."

Ari nodded his head at all three of the Mobians before he made his way back inside his locker room, closing the door behind him.

"That was sure a hell of a way to start the night," said Cat.

Chip laughed. "Tell me about it. I thought I was going to have to barbeque someone tonight. Thank goodness it didn't lead to that."

"Yeah. The last thing we need is for you to use those crazy fire powers of yours on one of our competitors," said Uma as the three of them started back walking to the catering room.

Nodding, Chip said, "True that, true that. Well, now that we have gotten that taken care of, lets go get some grub! I'm in the mood for a triple-double decker cheeseburger!"

Uma and Cat laughed and Cat said, "Tonight surely is going to be one to remember."

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Damn! Talk about a way to start the night off!" said Wooiser. "That was hectic!"

"You ain't lying!" said Crysta. "We just saw Ari and Kragok in a brawl and luckily Chip, Cat, and Uma happened to be there to break them up! If they weren't there the two of them would probably still be fighting!"

"No doubt about that! And we just learned of another match for 'Vendetta;' Ari and Kragok will face off one on one in what is sure to be a very physical match!" said Wooiser.

"As we all heard, Kragok is pissed about the taunting that Ari gave him in their match last week and decided to take matters into his own hands!" said Crysta.

"But we have all seen how that turned out! The result? A match against Ari at 'Vendetta!'" said Wooiser.

"But as Chip said, that isn't for 2 more weeks! And we have a lot in store on what is sure to be a history making night!" said Crysta.

"You got that right! Now let's start this show off the right way shall we!" said Wooiser.

_**(Lil' Flip feat. Gudda Gudda – "Pump My Fist")**_

Many Mobians were sitting in a huge building set up in an urban city with springs and bumpers everywhere. They cheered loudly as the music played and pyro exploded on the stage.

"Now that's more like it!" said Wooiser. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to another episode of 'Sonic Wrestling Association!' Wooiser the Eagle and Crysta the Fox here and we are live from the Spring Yard Forum, and Crysta, we have already seen some action and we have a lot more where that came from!"

"Oh definitely!" said Crysta. "We have so many matches on the card tonight, including the huge no DQ match between Shadow and Mephiles! People have been talking about that one ever since it was announced!"

"Everyone has been going back and forth on it! Who's gonna win? Who's gonna be the final participant in the Elimination Chamber? Will it be Shadow? Or will it be Mephiles? We are going to find out later tonight!" said Wooiser.

"And we are going to get the night started off with a match that I am looking forward to just as much as any other match on the card!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Singles W/ Manager Match; Rob O The Hedge VS. Bark The Polar Bear (W/ Bean The Dynamite)~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a singles w/ manager match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Sonic Gems Collection – "Fairy of A.I.F.")**_

Boos filled the arena as the music played and moments later Bark and Bean came from behind the curtain, Bean having his title belt on his shoulder. The two of them looked out at the crowd and brushed the fans off like they were nothing. As the boos got louder, Bark and Bean began to laugh at the fans and made their way down the ramp. When they got to the ring, Bean walked around the outside to Bark's corner and the polar bear got in the ring and walked around the ring with his fist extended in the air and a smug look on his face.

"Introducing first, being accompanied by the reigning SWA Cruiserweight Champion Bean the Dynamite, from the Aurora Icefield Zone, weighing in at 233 lbs., Bark the Polar Bear!"

"Bark is in action for the first time! And look at that! He hasn't come alone! He has the CW Champion in his corner tonight!" said Wooiser.

"Doesn't surprise me at all! Bark is facing Bean's number one contender after all! I wonder if the CW Champion will just be a spectator or if he will get involved in the match!" said Crysta.

"If he _doesn't _get involved I will be the most surprised bird this side of Mobius!" said Wooiser.

Bark removed his hat and scarf before going to his respective corner and waiting for his opponent to arrive.

_**(Jim Johnston - "Lambeg")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played through the loudspeakers and moments later Rob came from behind the curtains, wearing his signature hood and carrying his bow in his hand. He stood on the stage and held up his bow and green pyro exploded on the sides of the titantron. A smile appeared on the hedgehog's face as he made his way down the ramp and after reaching the ring, set his bow by the steel steps. Rob slid into the ring, climbed to the top of the nearest turnbuckle and removed his hood from his head, revealing his face as he looked out at the cheering fans.

"And the opponent, from the Little Planet, weighing in at 88 lbs., Rob O the Hedge!"

"And the number one contender for the CW Title sure does look like he's ready to rock tonight!" said Wooiser.

"Remember how this match came about! Bark was interfering in Rob and Bean's match like crazy last week and as a result, Chip made this match between the two of them for this week!" said Crysta.

"And you can bet Rob wants some payback for what Bark tried to pull last week!" said Wooiser.

Rob backflipped off the turnbuckle and then turned to face Bark. The two of them glared at each other and Rob went to go get right in his face but the referee held him back and led him back to his corner.

"Oh things were about to jump off right then and there!" said Wooiser.

"Well we aren't going to have to wait too much longer because they are going to go at it in just a few seconds!" said Crysta.

After the referee got things settled between Rob and Bark, he called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Rob and Bark, one on one!" said Wooiser.

Rob charged right at Bark but as soon as he was within range, Bark dropped down to the mat, wrapped his legs around Rob's, and dropped him with a drop toe hold.

"Rob rushed Bark but paid for it as Bark caught him with a nice drop toe hold!" said Crysta.

Rob hit his face hard on the mat and instinctively grabbed the side of it. Bark got to his feet and picked Rob up with him. Then he grabbed behind Rob's head to get leverage and kneed him right in the gut with his massive knee. Rob doubled over, holding his stomach and then felt Bark smash his face with a hard punch that sent him reeling back into the ropes.

"Ouch! A hard knee to the stomach and a punch to the face to follow it up!" said Wooiser.

But Rob used the momentum of the ropes to bounce off them, charge at Bark, and bring him down to the mat with a shoulder block.

"Whoa! Rob gets the advantage back with a shoulder block out of nowhere!" said Crysta.

"And that brought the massive Bark down on his back!" said Wooiser.

There was a pop from the crowd as Rob started raining down hard kicks on the polar bear's body. Then he turned him onto his stomach, positioned himself on top of him, and locked on a camel clutch.

"Damn! After a relentless assault wih kicks Rob locks a camel clutch on Bark!" said Crysta.

"That is a smart move! It will definitely wear the stronger and bigger Bark down!" said Wooiser.

Just as the referee was going to drop down, Bean hopped onto the mat and started to yell obscurities at Rob.

"We all had a feeling this was going to happen! Bean isn't just going to be a spectator! He is getting involved in the match!" said Crysta.

"Well Bark did do the same for him last week! So in his mind he is trying to pay his partner back for helping him!" said Wooiser.

Rob looked over at the CW Champion and after releasing Bark, rushed at him. Bean was a step quicker and leapt off of the apron, dodging a punch from Rob.

"Whoa! Bean certainly did dodge a bullet there!" said Crysta.

The hedgehog looked down at the champion with a glare before turning back around only to be clocked in the face with another hard punch from Bark.

"And there is another hard shot to the face by Bark!" said Wooiser.

The polar bear got to his feet and delivered more hard shots to Rob before grabbing him and whipping him into the ropes. As Rob came back to him, Bark threw a clothesline, but Rob ducked it, leapt at Bark's legs, and rolled him up into a pinning position.

"Oh! Rob avoids a clothesline and rolls Bark up in a pinning position!" said Crysta.

1

2

Ark forcefully kicked out of the pin and the both of them scrambled to their feet.

"Bark kicks out at 2!" said Wooiser.

Bark ran at Rob and dropped him with a clothesline so hard it caused Rob to turn a complete backflip and hit the mat on his stomach.

"Oh snap!" said Crysta.

"What a clothesline!" said Wooiser.

The crowd went "Ooh!" as they saw that. Bark just looked down at Rob's downed body before dropping down, grabbing his head, and landing many unanswered punches to him.

"Now Bark is paying Rob back for that earlier assault on him!" said Crysta.

Bark got to his feet and picked Rob up with him. He turned the hedgehog around so that his back was to him and then picked him up as if to do a body slam.

"What the hell is that bear about to do!" asked Wooiser.

The polar bear turned towards one of the corners and then ran at it, crushing Rob's body into it.

"Oh damn!" said Wooiser.

"Well that answers my question! What a painful and excruciating maneuver!" said Crysta.

The crowd gasped as Rob's body crashed down to the mat. Bean was cheering like crazy after seeing Rob's body hit the mat and Bark was not done.

"And look at Bean! He is basically playing cheerleader over there!" said Wooiser.

"And Bark looks like he has more sick things in store for Rob!" said Crysta.

Bark picked the hedgehog up and attempted to whip him into the ropes, but Rob reversed it and sent the polar bear into the ropes.

"Whoa! Rob reverses the Irish whip!" said Wooiser.

There was a loud pop from the crowd as Rob got a slight advantage in the mat but that changed quickly when Bark leapt at Rob, grabbed his head, and drove him down to the mat headfirst, hitting a DDT.

"Bark turns things around again by smashing Rob with a huge DDT!" said Crysta.

Rob's head bounced off of the mat and he clutched the back of it with his hands and rolled over onto his side. Bark got to his feet and picked Rob up, backing him into one of the corners. The polar bear grabbed his opponent's arm and whipped him into the adjacent corner and Rob's back hit it hard. Bark took off running at Rob and as soon as he was close enough, Rob leapt up onto the top turnbuckle, avoiding a shoulder ram from Bark and the polar bear went crashing into the steel post.

"Bark collides into the steel post!" said Wooiser.

The crowd cheered loudly and Rob hooked his legs around Bark's arms, fell forward, and rolled him up with a Sunset Flip.

"Rob has Bark in yet another pinning position!" said Crysta.

1

2

Bark kicked out of the pin.

"And Bark kicks out again!" said Wooiser.

Outside the ring, Bean wiped his brow in relief.

"Bean, like the rest of us, thought that this match was over!" said Crysta.

"But it's not and this match continues!" said Wooiser.

Rob immediately went on the offensive by landing kicks on Bark's injured shoulder before dropping down and locking on a side armbar on him. The polar bear yelled loudly as pain shot through his arm and he yelled "No!" when the referee asked him if he wanted to give up.

"Now that is what Rob needs to do! Keep the pressure on Bark and work on the injured body part!" said Crysta.

"And there is no better way to work on a hurt shoulder than locking on an armbar!" said Wooiser.

Bean began to slam his hands down on the mat repeatedly to will his partner on and it eventually worked as Bark started to use his strength to make it to one of his knees.

"Wow! Bark is up to one of his knees!" said Crysta.

"Impressive on his part! He just may break this armbar!" said Wooiser.

The crowd let out surprised gasps as they saw the polar bear actually about to brake out of the submission hold. Then suddenly, Rob transitioned the hold into rolling Bark up into another pin attempt.

"Whoa! Rob rolls Bark up for a third time with another pin attempt!" said Crysta.

"He just may have him this time!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Bark kicked out of the pin.

"WHAT!" yelled Wooiser.

"Bark kicked out of yet another pin!" said Crysta.

Rob got to his feet and began to stalk over Bark, just waiting for him to get to his feet. Holding onto his arm, Bark made it to one of his knees before finally standing up and facing Rob. The hedgehog kicked Bark in the gut before picking him up and positioning him behind him in the crucifix position.

"Now this will keep Bark down for the count!" said Wooiser.

"Rob has him positioned for the Celtic Cross! This is shades of what happened to Bean last week!" said Crysta.

There was a pop from the crowd as they saw Rob about to hit his finishing move. Suddenly, Bean hopped back onto the apron and this time looked as if he was going to enter the ring.

"Bean is once again interjecting himself in the match!" said Wooiser.

Rob dropped Bark off of his back and rushed at Bean, managing to kick him in the head and send him down to the ground.

"And the CW Champion eats a hard kick to the head for his problems!" said Crysta.

Rob sent a dirty look down at Bean before turning back and making his way to Bark. All of a sudden, the polar bear shot off of the ground and grabbed Rob by his throat with one of his hands.

"Oh no!" said Wooiser.

Bark wrapped his other arm around Rob's body, lifted him off the mat, and drove him back-first into the mat, hitting the One-Handed Spinebuster.

"Rob took his mind off of Bark for just a few seconds and then walks right into a One-Handed Spinebuster from him!" said Crysta.

Bark covered Rob.

"And there goes the pin!" said Wooiser.

1

2

3

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"Oh he got him!" said Wooiser.

"It is all over! Bark has defeated Rob!" said Crysta.

_**(Sonic Gems Collection – "Fairy of A.I.F.")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, Bark the Polar Bear!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

Boos filled the building as the winner was announced. Bark got up off of Rob and the referee held his hand up in victory.

"Bark gets the victory here tonight!" said Wooiser.

"And he owes a lot of thanks to his partner Bean! If it weren't for him I am almost positive that he wouldn't have come away with the victory here tonight!" said Crysta.

As Bark was celebrating his win in the ring, Bean slid into the ring and went right to Rob, holding his head as he did so. He raised his foot and brought it down hard on Rob's stomach, causing the crowd to boo even louder.

"Now that is just uncalled for!" said Crysta.

"Uncalled for! Rob was the one who kicked him right in his head just a few seconds ago! This is what we call good ol' payback!" said Wooiser.

"Give me a break!" said Crysta as she glared at Wooiser. "This is beating a man when he is down!"

Bean then bent over and held his title belt right in Rob's face, talking trash to him in the process.

"You aren't going to take this title from me Robin Hood! This title is here to stay! It ain't going nowhere, you hear me! Nowhere!"

The duck stood back up straight and after laughing at the downed hedgehog, he and Bark made their way out of the ring and up the ramp, jeering the fans as they did so.

"And that right there was adding insult to injury!" said Wooiser.

"I know what the hell it was!" yelled Crysta. "Believe you me, this ain't over between Rob and Bean! That duck will get his!"

The referee helped Rob to his feet and led him out of the ring. The hedgehog picked up his bow beside the ring and as he walked up the ramp, he held it high above his head and the crowd cheered loudly and applauded him before he made his way to the back.

"He sure does have a lot more fight in him!" said Wooiser. "But tonight Bean and Bark were the ones who came out on top!"

"Yeah, but like I said before, this ain't over by a long shot between the CW Champion and his number one contender! I wonder what is going to happen next on the road to their title match at 'Vendetta?'" said Crysta.

"That remains to be seen, but for now, it is time to get back into the action with our next match of the night!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Non-Title Singles Match; Sergeant Simian VS. Walt Wallabee~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a non-title singles match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Chumbawumba - "Tubthumping")**_

Cheers filled the building as the music played and moments later Walt came bouncing from behind the curtain, a look of determination on his face. He went to one side of the stage and looked out at the crowd before going to the other and looking at the crowd on that side as well. Then he went back to the middle of the stage and held up his hands and pyro exploded on the sides of the stage. Then he bounced all the way down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans ringside before leaping from the ground into the middle of the ring, holding his hands up once more.

"Introducing first, representing the Downunda Freedom Fighters, from Downunda, weighing in at 245 lbs., Walt Wallabee!" said the ring announcer.

"And there is the leader of the Downunda Freedom Fighters! Walt is in action for the first time here in the SWA!" said Wooiser.

"There sure has been trouble in paradise with the Downunda Freedom Fighters concerning what happened with Bill last week! We haven't seen him anywhere since he marched out of their locker room in a huff!" said Crysta.

"Maybe he just need time to cool off! He always has been a hothead!" said Wooiser.

"True that! But as for right now, Walt is looking to get his first victory in the SWA!" said Crysta.

Walt removed his vest from his body and then went to his respective corner and waited for his opponent.

_**(Drowning Pool – "Told You So")**_

Boos filled the building as the music played and small pyro sparks began to shoot out of the stage. A few seconds later, Simian came from behind the curtain and stood right in the middle of the pyro, his head hung low and his title belt on his shoulder. As the pyro stopped shooting out of the stage, Simian took his belt off of his shoulder and held his title belt high above his head and made his way down the ramp, a look as cold as stone on his face. He slid into the ring once he reached it, stood in the middle of the ring, and held his title up for all to see in one hand and holding his other hand up signifying the Destructix.

"And the opponent, representing the Destructix, from the Great Mobian Jungle, weighing in at 235 lbs., ladies and gentlemen, he is the reigning SWA Hardcore Champion, Sergeant Simian!"

"Oh man! Simian is back in action!" said Wooiser.

"He is coming off of that brutal devastation of Larry Lynx two weeks ago in that parking lot brawl! He successfully defended the Hardcore Title in that match and is now looking to add Walt to the list along with Larry of people he has defeated!" said Crysta.

Simian looked right over at Walt and his eyes narrowed.

'Hmm,' he thought to himself. 'Just another victim.'

Simian removed his helmet and jacket and went to his respective corner. He placed them and his title belt down outside the ring and then faced his opponent.

"That sure was a nasty look that Simian gave Walt! He better be careful against the Hardcore Champ!" said Wooiser.

"That he better! But also, Simian better be careful of Walt's technical abilites in this match as well!" said Crysta.

A few seconds later, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Simian and Walt, one on one!" said Wooiser.

Simian and Walt met in the middle of the ring and Walt made the first move, hitting Simian with a hard kick to the gut and following up with a forearm to the face. Then Walt grabbed Simian's arm and tried to whip him into a corner but the gorilla reversed it and sent Walt into the corner instead. Simian took two small steps towards Walt before he exploded towards him and hit him with a clothesline so hard that it brought the wallaby down to the mat.

"Oh man! Walt got things started off with some nice moves but now he finds himself on the mat after a very hard clothesline from Simian!" said Crysta.

Simian reached down grabbed Walt's head and lifted it just a bit off the mat before slamming it forcefully back down.

"There wasn't anything pretty about that one!" said Wooiser.

Walt grit his teeth and grabbed the back of his head as he felt his head rattling from the impact. Simian dropped a few massive elbows down on the wallaby's lower back, causing him to yell out loud and made it harder for him to get his breath back.

"Walt sure is taking quite the beating in the early parts of this match!" said Crysta.

"This is going to be real bad for him in the future if this continues!" said Wooiser.

The Hardcore Champion picked his opponent up and measured him. Letting out a primal yell, Simian charged at Walt and tried to hit him with a clothesline, but Walt ducked it. Simian lost his balance a bit from the momentum and Walt took this chance to run at him, leap in the air, wrap his arms around the gorilla's head, and hit him with a hard bulldog right into the mat.

"Walt ducks a clothesline from Simian and then hits him with a bulldog!" said Crysta.

There was pop from the crowd and Simian quickly got back to his feet although still dazed from the bulldog. He backed into one of the corners and Walt didn't let up. The wallaby ran at his opponent, leapt towards him, and managed to monkey flip the massive gorilla out of the corner and onto his back in the middle of the ring. The crowd all let out surprised gasps as they saw Simian fly out of the corner.

"Are you kidding me! Did Walt actually hit Simian with a monkey flip!" asked Wooiser.

"If I didn't see it I wouldn't have believed it! But yes, he did!" said Crysta.

The Hardcore Champion sat up on the mat and as he did, Walt got back to his feet, ran into the ropes in front of Simian, bounced off them, and hit Simian with a dropkick right to his face, dropping the gorilla.

"Simian is dropped down by a dropkick to the face!" said Wooiser.

The crowd was going crazy as Walt went for the pin.

"And Walt is going for the first pin attempt of the match!" said Crysta.

1

Simian muscled out of the pin.

"Whoa! Not even a 2 count!" said Wooiser.

Walt got to his feet and grabbed Simian by his head, picking him up off the mat. As soon as he was on his feet, Simian surprised the wallaby with a straight punch to his face, causing Walt to reel back and turn his back to the gorilla.

"Oh! Punch right to the face!" said Crysta.

Simian leapt at Walt, wrapped his arms around his head and hitting him with a hard bulldog of his own.

"Well Walt, your bulldog was good. Simian's was better!" said Wooiser.

Walt's head hit the mat hard and he clutched it once more and as he did, Simian looked over at him with a sick look on his face.

"Oh my! This does not look good for Walt!" said Crysta.

"You think! That look on Simian's face says that there is going to be something devastating in the near future for Walt!" said Wooiser.

The gorilla stood up and dropped another huge elbow on Walt, this time hitting him right in the back of his already hurt head.

"Ouch!" said Crysta.

Walt was flattened out by that and after Simian got back to his feet he backed up into the corner adjacent from where Walt was. The crowd began to chant Walt's name to will him on and a few minutes later, the wallaby slowly got back to his feet.

"Oh man! This ain't gonna be pretty at all!" said Wooiser.

As soon as Simian saw Walt face him, he took off running at him and threw his whole body at Walt, crushing him between his body and the turnbuckle.

"Oh my God!" said Crysta.

"Squashed like a pancake!" said Wooiser.

Simian backed away from Walt and the wallaby fell down to the mat stomach first. The Hardcore Champion held both of his arms up in the air, signifying victory and the crowd responded with boos.

"The crowd may be booing but Simian is right on with what he is signifying at the moment!" said Crysta.

"If he keeps this up, that is undeniable!" said Wooiser.

After coming back to Walt, Simian was smirking as he reached down and started to slap the wallaby in the back of his head countless times, laughing at him in the process.

"Man, talk about disrespecting your opponent!" said Crysta.

Suddenly, Walt leapt off of the mat, clinched his hands around the back of Simian's head, lifted his knees right up to his face, and fell down to his back, smashing his knees into Simian's face, hitting the Waltbreaker.

"What the hell!" said Wooiser.

The crowd went nuts as Simian fell down to the mat, knocked completely for a loop.

"Walt just hit Simian with the Waltbreaker completely out of nowhere! Where the hell did that come from!" asked Crysta.

"Shit, I don't know! I thought he was down for the count! But then BAM! He hits a picture perfect Waltbreaker on Simian and drops him!" said Wooiser.

Walt got to his feet and saw his chance to win the match. He went over to Simian's feet, lifted them up, locked his arms around them, and then tried to turn him over onto his back.

"Uh oh! Wal is looking to put the exclamation mark on this match by putting Simian in the Walls of Walt!" said Crysta.

"If he makes the Hardcore Champion tap out then he will most definitely do just that!" said Wooiser.

The Hardcore Champion knew that he was in trouble and began to try and fight his way out of the oncoming submission hold by not turning onto his back.

"Look at Simian! He just got hit with the Waltbreaker and still has it in him to fight from being put in the Walls of Walt!" said Crysta.

A few seconds later, Simian twisted his body so hard that he not only got Walt off of his legs, but also sent him outside of the ring.

"And he does it! Walt is sent clear out of the ring by Simian!" said Wooiser.

Walt hit the outside of the ring hard on his side and as he held his side in pain, the referee began to count him out.

"And the referee has begun the count out!" said Crysta.

Simian was still trying to shake the cobwebs out of his head from the Waltbreaker and was having a hard time getting up to his feet. He rolled over to the ropes and used them to slowly get back to his feet. At that moment, Simian was hit in the back with a very hard object and was brought back down to the mat.

"What the…! What the hell was that!" asked Wooiser.

"Oh my gosh! Look at who is in the ring!" said Crysta.

There was a loud pop from the crowd as it was shown that Bill was in the ring and in his hand was a metal baseball bat.

"It's Bill! Why the fuck is he here! He has no business in this match!" said Wooiser.

"What is that in his hand! Is that a freakin' baseball bat!" asked Crysta.

"Yeah it is! And I think he smashed Simian with it!" said Wooiser.

The referee saw Bill hit Simian and called for the bell, ending the match.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of disqualification, the SWA Hardcore Champion, Sergeant Simian!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"No surprise there that the match ends in disqualification after Bill attacked Simian!" said Crysta.

"And he has just caused his teammate Walt to lose the match!" said Wooiser.

The boos filled the Spring Yard Forum as the winner was announced. Bill twirled the bat in his hands before he lifted it up and brought it down as hard as he could on Simian's stomach.

"Oh my…!" said Crysta with a shocked tone.

"He just drove that bat into Simian's stomach!" said Wooiser.

The crowd let out surprised gasps as they saw what Bill did, but he wasn't finished. He started to drop the bat down on the gorilla's stomach countless times, making him yell out in pain each time the bat made contact with his body.

"My God, this is just brutal!" said Crysta. "There is no reason for this at all! What the hell is Bill trying to prove here!"

"All I can think of is he is trying to prove a point to Walt and everyone because of the incident that happened last week!" said Wooiser.

After the final hit, Bill walked to the referee and told him something nobody could hear.

"Now what is this about?" asked Crysta.

After the platypus finished speaking to him, the referee got out of the ring, went to the ring announcer and whispered something in her ear.

"Well Bill told the ref something and then the ref told the ring announcer something! I wonder what's up," said Wooiser.

The referee got back in the ring and then the ring announcer began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a hardcore match and it is for the SWA Hardcore Championship!"

* * *

_**~SWA Hardcore Championship Match; Sergeant Simian VS. Duck "Bill" The Platypus~**_

"WHAT!" yelled Wooiser and Crysta at he same time.

The audience all let out a collective gasp of surprise as the match was announced.

"A SWA Hardcore Championship Match! Right now! Are you serious!" asked Crysta.

"That must be what Bill told the referee, and you know what? It's legal! When he told the referee, the match between Simian and Walt was over! So the 24/7 rule was back in effect because Simian was not in a match!" said Wooiser.

"And Simian has just got the crap beat out of him with that baseball bat! He is absolutely helpless right now!" said Crysta.

Bill threw the bat down to the side and picked Simian up off the mat by his head. He lifted the gorilla up in the air and put him in the body slam position.

"Uh oh!" said Wooiser.

Then the platypus leapt up and dropped Simian down on his head, hitting the Duckbill Smasher.

"My God! Bill just hit Simian with the Duckbill Smasher!" said Crysta.

After Simian's body was laid out, Bill covered him.

"And he is going for the pin!" said Wooiser.

1

2

3

"WHOA!" said Wooiser.

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It is all over! Bill has defeated Simian! We have a new champion!" said Crysta.

_**(Metalica – "Fuel")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, and the new SWA Hardcore Champion, Duck "Bill" the Platypus!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Oh my God!" said Crysta.

The crowd was going crazy with shocked reactions as the winner was announced. Bill quickly got out of the ring, picked up the Hardcore Title, and made his way up the ramp, holding it above his head and a smug look on his face.

"This is unbelievable!" said Wooiser. "Bill is the new Hardcore Champion!"

"Who expected this to happen! I sure as hell didn't!" said Crysta.

"The same can be said for everybody here in the Spring Yard Forum!" said Wooiser. "They are still in shock at what just happened!"

Walt by now had used the ring apron to pull himself back to his feet and it took a minute for him to realize what had happened. As soon as realization hit him, he looked up the ramp and saw Bill backing up it, the Hardcore Title in his hand. Anger filled the wallaby and he clenched his fists and grit his teeth as he looked at his teammate.

"Uh oh! Look at the look on Walt's face! He is not happy at all about this!" said Crysta.

"I'll say this, he should be pissed that he just lost this match, but on the other hand, don't you think he should be happy that his teammate just became a champion?" asked Wooiser.

SMACK!

Wooiser fell out of his chair and down to the ground, his cheek throbbing from Crysta. He held his cheek with his hand and looked up at Crysta angrily.

"Why you little b…!" he began to say.

"I DARE YOU TO FINISH THAT SENTENCE YOU BASTARD!" yelled Crysta.

The eagle immediately shut his mouth but still glared at the fox.

"That's what I thought! Now don't you even try to give me that mess about Walt should be happy about this! This was wrong and you know it!" yelled the fox.

"Alright, alright! Calm your ass down!" said Wooiser as he got off the ground and back into his seat. "I was just saying what I thought of the situation, shit! You didn't have to slap me woman!"

"Consider yourself lucky that I didn't do more than that!" said Crysta.

Bill put the Hardcore Title on his shoulder and sauntered around the stage, showing off his newly won title. Walt was seething and he started to make his way towards the ramp but his side was hurt and he fell to a knee.

"Uh oh! Looks like Walt is in some pain over there!" said Crysta.

"Well he did hit the outside of the ring pretty hard!" said Wooiser.

There was a pop from the crowd and as everyone turned to the entrance, they saw Barby come from behind the curtain.

"Hey it's Barby!" said Crysta.

The koala looked over at Bill with a look of disgust on her face before rushing down the ramp. Bill returned the look and scoffed at the running Barby before making his way behind the curtain.

"that sure was some ugly looks those two just gave each other!" said Wooiser.

Barby went to Walt's side and, along with the referee, helped him to his feet. Then they began to help escort him towards the back.

"I sure do hope that Walt isn't too hurt from that fall he took!" said Crysta.

"I'm sure that it ain't that serious! Walt is a tough dude! I'm sure that he'll be just fine!" said Wooiser.

Back in the ring, Simian had just gotten to his feet and he was livid.

"Uh oh!" said Crysta.

Simian got out of the ring, went to the steel steps and began to slam his fist furiously on them, causing several dents in it.

"Somebody sure is pissed!" said Wooiser.

"He was just jumped from behind and he lost his Hardcore Title! Of course he is!" said Crysta.

Simian picked the steel steps up and after letting out a primal yell, threw them into the crowd.

"WHOA!" said Crysta.

The fans in the audience were fortunate enough to get out of the way of the hurled steps and nobody got hurt. Simian began throwing wild punches at the air in fury as he made his way up the ramp and to the back.

"That was insane! Simian just threw those steps into the audience!" said Wooiser.

"Good thing the fans were quick on their feet! Otherwise we would have a serious situation here!" said Crysta.

"You think him throwing the steps into the crowd _isn't _a serious situation!" asked Wooiser.

"Anyways, I wonder what is going to become of all this! What I do know is that we have a new SWA Hardcore Champion and his name is Duck "Bill" the Platypus!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Chip's Office~**_

"HOLY CRAP!" yelled Uma as she saw what had just happened ringside.

She, Chip, and Cat were eating food that they had gotten from the catering room and they couldn't believe what they had just seen.

"Now that is a shocker if I had ever seen one!" said Chip.

"No kidding!" said Cat as he was still registering what had happened. "Do you guys realize that is the first title change we have had here in the SWA!"

And it is one that nobody is going to be forgetting anytime soon!" Uma said, her mouth agape. "Nobody expected this to happen!"

"Which is why I love it!" said Chip. "You never know what to expect here in the SWA! The only thing you can expect is the unexpected!"

The tiger sat back in his chair and took a bite of the cheeseburger in his hand. "Man that sure was wild."

Yeah, and so was that match earlier with Rob and Bark," said Uma. "I thought for a second that Rob had a chance to win that match but it didn't happen."

Cat turned to her, "Yeah, all because of Bean getting involved in the match on a couple of occasions. It's not a secret to anyone that Rob possibly could've won if it wasn't for Bean's interference."

"Yeah yeah, call it what you want!" snapped Uma. "A win is a win and a loss is a loss!"

"True that, but Cat's right," said Chip. "Bean did interfere like hell in that match. Basically, Rob has been in a 2 on 1 for two weeks in a row. So next week, I say we even the odds a bit."

"Oh really?" asked Uma. "How are you going to do that?"

Smiling, Chip said, "Simple. Next week, on the last show before 'Vendetta,' there is going to be a tag team match. Bean and Bark will team up to take on Rob and…"

Chip was silent as he started to think.

"And?" asked Uma.

A light bulb went off in Chip's head. "Manic the Hedgehog."

Both Cat and Uma nodded their heads. "That's a good choice," said Cat. "Manic hasn't competed yet and this is a good way for him to have a debut here."

"Yep yep," said Chip as he took another bite of his cheeseburger. "Tonight has already gotten off to a crazy start. And I am sure that this is just the beginning."

Cat and Uma nodded their heads in agreement as they and Chip went back to eating their food and talking about tonight's later events.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Now that definitely as a way to even the odds!" said Crysta. "Bean and Bark are going to take on Rob and Manic in a tag team match next week!"

"Chip hit the nail on the head when he said ob has pretty much been in a 2 on 1 situation with Bark and the CW Champion! Now Rob has a chance to get a measure of revenge on the champion the show before their match at 'Vendetta'" said Wooiser.

"Yes, but Bean and Bark make one hell of a team! Something tells me that it isn't going to be easy for Rob and Manic next week, but they are going to bring it, no doubt bout that!" said Crysta.

"Oh! We are getting word from Sasha!" said Wooiser. "Hey Sasha! What's up!"

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

"Hey guys!" said Sasha as she just stopped running from what looked like a long run. "Whew, that's my exercise for the day! Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, the new SWA Hardcore Champion, Duck "Bill" the Platypus!"

As Bill was shown on the titantron boos sounded throughout the building.

"Now Bill," began Sasha. "As we all just saw, you have made quite possibly the biggest impact in the SWA by winning the Hardcore Title in what was undoubtedly a huge shocker. Also, before that, you interrupted a match that involved your Downunda teammate Walt and you cost him that match. Now me, as well as everybody else, want to know what the reason was for your actions tonight."

Bill readjusted his newly won title on his shoulder before he began to speak.

"Two weeks ago, you saw it. Everybody else saw it. You and everybody else saw Barby cost me, and to a lesser extent her, a huge match. It was my very first match here a match that was awarded 'Match Of The Night' mind you, and all because of her, I lost! Then the week after that, what happened? She and Walt flat out said that it was _my _fault for what happened in that match, which is complete garbage!"

"Well, you were the one who tagged yourself into the match Bill," said Sasha.

"Yeah, because Barby was in the ring screwing up!" yelled the platypus. "So I took matter into my own hands! Although it backfired then, it sure didn't this time. I wanted to prove a point. I wanted to prove that I am to be taken seriously. And what better way to do that than to become a champion by defeating a guy that nobody in their right minds would want to face and also doing it in front of a person who rights you off and says that the mistake of a woman was your own?"

Bill smiled as he looked at the Hardcore Title. "And this is the ending result. Me, standing before you and everybody else as the new SWA Hardcore Champion!"

Right when Sasha was going to speak once again, Bill was roughly turned around and came face to face with Trash.

"What the hell was that Bill!" asked the Tasmanian devil.

Bill looked Thrash in his eyes. "First of all, don't get all up in my face like you want to do something, because I don't care who you are. I'll beat you down just like I did to Simian. Second of all, you and everybody else, knows exactly why I did what I did!"

"You know what, Bill?" began Trash as he began to crack his knuckles. "I don't know about Walt and the others, but I for one have had it with you and your bullshit! And what you just pulled tonight is the last straw! Next week, you and me, one on one! What do you say about that hotshot!"

Thrash finished his sentence by shoving Bill. The Hardcore Champion hit the wall and felt small pain shot through his back. He looked up at Thrash, daggers in his eyes.

"I don't care whether we are on the same team or not!" said Bill. "Next week your ass is grass! Your on!"

With that being said Bill shot the Tasmanian devil one last dirty look before taking his leave. Thrash watched him leave, wishing that he could've beaten him to a pulp right there but it was going to have to wait for next week. He left a few seconds later, leaving Sasha there by herself.

"Well folks," she said casually. "I'd say things are really starting to jump off here! Wooiser, Crysta, back to you guys!"

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Thanks Sasha!" said Wooiser. "Whoo, that was crazy! As if there wasn't already, there sure is trouble in paradise concerning the Downunda Freedom Fighters!"

"Thrash just challenged Bill to a match next week and the new Hardcore Champion accepted!" said Crysta. "Now the two of them are going to throw down next week on the huge show before our first pay-per-view!"

"That is another match to look forward to next week and after the earlier events, I'm sure that it will be one of the more anticipated matches next week!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

Dawn and Asui were making their way towards the ring for Dawn's upcoming match. Asui had a very hard look on her face and had her arms crossed over her chest.

Dawm looked over at her. "Do you honestly have to have that look on your face 24/7?"

The light blue cat remained silent as she and Dawn continued to walk towards the ring area. "Fine then," said the hedgehog. "Don't answer me then."

Asui looked over at Dawn, an icy look in her eyes. "The only reason I am with you is because I was assigned to this. I could care less about being social to you in any shape, form, or fashion."

Dawn stopped walking and just looked at Asui as she continued to make her way towards the ring. 'Damn, cold as always.'

Dawn regained his composure and caught up with Asui and continued on their way to the ring.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Well, not one but two newcomers I see!" said Wooiser.

"Technically, we saw them for the first time last week with Hope," said Crysta. "They are Dawn Trisen and Asui Hikaru. Dawn is Hope's older brother and Asui is a G.U.N. agent apparently 'assigned' to watch over Dawn."

"Hmm, that's interesting," said Wooiser. "Dawn's first match is up next. Let's see if he is as good as his brother!"

"Yeah! And on a side note, it's good that our fans actually got the steps out of the crowd and put it back by the ring where it belongs!" said Crysta.

"True that! Now it is time to get back into the action!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Singles W/ Manager Match; Dawn Trisen (W/ Asui Hikaru) VS. Arlo The Armadillo~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a singles w/ manager match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Monster Magnet - "Live For The Moment")**_

Cheers filled the building as the music played and moments later, Arlo came from be hind the curtain, his fist held up high above him. He adjusted his ammo belt and then made his way down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans as he did so. He slid into the ring, got onto one pf the turnbuckles, and once again held his fist up.

"Introducing first, representing the Substitute Freedom Fighters, from The Knothole Forest, weighing in at 92 lbs., Arlo the Armadillo!"

"Looks like Arlo is going to be in action for the first time tonight!" said Wooiser.

"Man, on man, we all remember the beatdown his leader Larry took at the hands of the now ex-Hardcore Champion Simian two weeks ago! He is looking to get his first victory and put that loss for his teammate in the past!" said Crysta.

Arlo got down from the turnbuckle and removed his ammo belt from his body. Then he went to his respective corner and waited for his opponent to arrive.

_**(Saliva – "Time To Shine")**_

The lights in the arena went off and a single red light shown down on the center of the stage. A few moments later, Asui came from behind the curtain and simply made her way down the ramp, arms still crosses over her chest. Then Dawn came out afterwards, wearing his trench coat over his body. As he stood in the middle of the spotlight, he opened his coat, pulled out a katana, and began to perform excellent sword techniques.

"Wow! This is reminiscent of what we saw Hope do in his debut match!" said Crysta.

Dawn finished his performance by placing his katana on his shoulder. The crowd applauded him as he made his way down the ramp. Asui had pulled up a chair ringside and was sitting in it with a look on her face that said she didn't care about what was going on. Dawn removed his coat and set it and his katana by the steel steps before sliding into the ring.

"And the opponent, being accompanied by 'The Ice Queen' Asui Hikaru, from Westopolis, weighing in at 90 lbs., 'The Blood Sun' Dawn Trisen!"

"Well, 'Blood Sun' explains the red spotlight and 'Ice Queen' explains why that chick is so cold!" said Wooiser.

"Indeed, but this should be a great match! If Dawn is anything like his brother than we should be in for quite the performance from him!" said Crysta.

Dawn went to his respective corner and after the lights came back on, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Dawn and Arlo, one on one!" said Wooiser.

Dawn and Arlo met in the middle of the ring and Arlo started things off by throwing hard punches at Dawn and connecting with them right in his face.

"Arlo starts things off with some hard shots to Dawn's face!" said Crysta.

When Arlo through another punch, Dawn caught it in his arms, leapt off the mat, and dropped down to the mat on his back, hitting Arlo with a single arm DDT.

"Nice counter there by Dawn!" said Wooiser.

"And Arlo's arm must be in some pain now!" said Crysta.

The armadillo rolled to the side clutching his arm. Dawn got to his feet and walked to Arlo's head, flexing his arms as he did so. Arlo shook some of the feeling back into his arm and managed to make it to his hands and knees before he felt Dawn drop his leg across the back of his head, bringing him back down to the mat. Dawn got to his feet quickly and dropped a second legdrop across Arlo's head, and that made the armadillo shoot up off the mat holding the back of his head.

"Ouch! 2 legdrops to the back of the head!" said Wooiser.

"And that last one got Arlo up off the mat real quick!" said Crysta.

Arlo went to the ropes and took a few seconds to regain his bearings and as he did, Dawn got up and made his way towards him. Dawn put his hands on Arlo to turn him around and as soon as Arlo felt Dawn touch him, the armadillo whirled around and connected with another hard punch to Dawn's jaw.

"There's another hard punch from Arlo!" said Wooiser.

"That sure sent Dawn reeling!" said Crysta.

The hedgehog reeled back from the punch and Arlo followed his attack up with a kick to the midsection, causing Dawn to bend over and hold his stomach. Arlo took this chance to wrap his arms around Sawn's head and bring him down to the mat with a snapmare. As Dawn's body hit the mat, Arlo continued his attack by hooking his arms around Dawn's and locking on a submission hold.

"Now Arlo has a pretty unique submission hold on Dawn!" said Wooiser.

"Look at the amount of pressure that Arlo is applying on him!" said Crysta.

Dawn grit his teeth and when the referee asked him if he wanted to give up, he yelled out "No!" Arlo applied more pressure to his submission hold and it caused his opponent to yell out louder.

"Oh this must be excruciating for Dawn!" said Wooiser.

A few seconds later Dawn held his head down and then threw it backwards, hitting Arlo in the forehead with the back of his own.

"Ow!" said Crysta.

That knocked Arlo for a loop and Dawn followed with a second harder one, causing the armadillo to release his submission hold.

"That was a smart move by Dawn to get out of that submission!" said Wooiser.

Arlo backed into the ropes holding his throbbing head. Dawn got to his feet and when he did Arlo had charged at him with a kick, but the hedgehog caught Arlo's foot in his hands. Arlo stood there hopping on one leg for a couple of seconds until Dawn placed one of his legs behind Arlo's and sweep-kicked him down to the mat on his back.

"And Dawn brings Arlo down to the mat with a nice leg sweep!" said Crysta.

The armadillo arched his back when he made contact with the mat. Dawn stepped over Arlo and was standing directly over the armadillo as he reached down to pick him up. However, when he did, Arlo poked Dawn in his eyes, causing the hedgehog to back up off of him.

"That was a dirty tactic by Arlo!" said Crysta.

"That shows that he has a bit of that killer instinct in him to do what it takes to win!" said Wooiser.

Arlo got to his feet and approached Dawn, whose back was facing him. The armadillo placed his sharp claws on Dawn's back and raked his back, causing the hedgehog to yell out in pain and take a few steps forward.

"Oh man! Sharp claws raked down the back!" said Crysta.

Arlo follwed up by raking Dawn's back again, this time sending him into the ropes.

"And he does it again!" said Wooiser.

Arlo got behind Dawn, wrapped his arms around him, and tried to lift him up off the mat. Dawn saw that he was in trouble and instinctively grabbed a hold of the top rope and held on to it.

"Smart move by Dawn to grab the ropes like that to avoid what is sure to be a powerful and devastating maneuver!" said Crysta.

Arlo didn't give up and once again tried to lift the hedgehog up, but suddenly Dawn headbutted him with the back of his head once again, causing the armadillo to release him.

"Another headbutt by Dawn!" said Wooiser.

As Arlo staggered back, Dawn leapt to the apron on the outside of the ring and measured his opponent up.

"What is he about to do!" asked Crysta.

Once Arlo walked just a bit closer in his direction, Dawn leapt onto the top ropes, soared at Arlo, wrapped his legs around his head, and brought him down to the mat with a head scissor takedown.

"WHOA!" said Wooiser.

There was a loud pop from the crowd as Arlo hit the mat and arched his back.

"Beautiful head scissor takedown by Dawn!" said Crysta.

Dawn got to his feet and just as he went to Arlo to pin him, the armadillo rolled out of the ring. Dawn watched as Arlo made it back to his feet and rolled his head to get the feeling back in his neck.

"Good move! Arlo knew that he was about to be on the receiving end of a pinning position and wanted to put distance between him and Dawn!" said Wooiser.

The referee began to count Arlo out and as he did, Dawn held his fist up in the air, gaining a small pop from the crowd.

"Hey, isn't that Arlo's taunt that Dawn's doing!" asked Crysta.

"Yeah it is! Talk about adding insult to injury!" said Wooiser.

When the referee's count reached 6, Arlo quickly got back into the ring and rushed at Dawn. Once he was in range, Arlo through a clothesline at Dawn, but the hedgehog ducked it. Arlo lost his balance because of how much force was put into the clothesline and stumbled into one of the corners of the ring. He turned around only to be hit in the head with an enzuiguri kick.

"OOH!" said Wooiser and Crysta.

The smack of the kick sounded throughout the building and Arlo was knocked out on his feet.

"I know that one hurt!" said Crysta.

Dawn got to his feet and after hitting the armadillo with a kick to the stomach, positioned his head in the DDT position and then placed his arm over the back of his head.

'Uh oh! Looks like a suplex is coming up!" said Wooiser.

Dawn lifted Arlo up in the air and then walked a lap around the ring, causing the crowd to cheer loudly.

"Oh wow! That is amazing!" said Crysta.

"He is walking around carrying a 92 lb. armadillo like he ain't nothing!" said Wooiser.

Dawn completed his lap and went to the middle of the ring. Then he dropped down to his back, hitting Arlo with a hard vertical suplex.

"Now that was one hard as hell suplex!" said Crysta.

Dawn flipped his body over and covered Arlo.

"And Dawn is going for the first pin attempt in the match!" said Wooiser.

1

2

3

"Whoa! He got him!" said Wooiser.

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It is all over! Dawn has defeated Arlo!"

_**(Saliva – "Time To Shine")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, 'The Blood Sun' Dawn Trisen!"

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The fans were cheering and applauding loudly as the winner was announced. Dawn got off of Arlo and the referee held his arm up in victory.

"Dawn has defeated Arlo after demonstrating some raw physical power!" said Crysta.

"That was unbelievable!" said Wooiser. "He actually held Arlo up in the air and walked completely around the ring with him before slamming him down with that vertical suplex!"

Asui, who had been sitting in a chair this whole time, got up and walked towards the ramp.

"Oh Asui! I almost forgot she was here!" said Crysta.

"So did I! She didn't budge an inch during that whole match!" said Wooiser.

Dawn looked over and saw that Asui was making her way up the ramp and was going to follow, but instead he bent down and helped Arlo to his feet. The armadillo held his back as he stood up and as he looked at Dawn, he saw that his hand was extended towards him Arlo smiled as he took a hold of Dawn's hand and shook it, causing the crowd to cheer for both of them.

"Great sportsmanship being shown by both Dawn and Arlo!" said Crysta.

"That was an awesome match they put on! They deserve all of the praise the fans are giving them!" said Wooiser

Dawn and Arlo exited the ring together and made their way up the ramp and behind the curtain, the crowd still cheering for them.

"Well I'd say Dawn was equally as impressive as his brother Hope!" said Crysta.

"No doubt about it! And I'm sure we will see more from him in the future!" said Wooiser.

"You know what?" asked Crysta. "Everybody is still pumped from that match that I say let's move on to the next one!"

"I'm down with that!" said Wooiser. "Let's do it!"

* * *

_**~Tag Team Match; Blaze The Cat & Marine The Raccoon VS. Nic The Weasel & Conquering Storm The Lynx~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a tag team match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Destiny's Child/? – "Survivor/The Orient Express Theme")**_

Boos filled the building as the combined music played and moments later both Nic and C.S. came from behind the curtain. Nic struck a pose on one side of the stage while C.S. simply put her hand on the brim of her hat and tilted it upwards, looking out at the crowd. The two of them then made their way down the ramp and got into the ring, Nic getting on her knees and striking a pose and C.S. bowing her head in a ninja-like fashion.

"Introducing first, weighing in at a combined weight of 141 lbs., Conquering Storm the Lynx and Nic the Weasel!"

"Well alright! We've got action from the female division!" said Wooiser.

"Nic is coming off of that submission loss to Cosmo last week and C.S. is making her in-ring debut! She is certainly a speed demon and has some great technical ability!" said Crysta.

"Add that to what Nic can do and I'd say we have a formidable tag team here!" said Wooiser.

Nic stood up and both she and C.S. removed their hats from their heads and and C.S. took her outer clothing off, revealing a body suit underneath. They went to their respective corner and waited for their opponents to arrive.

_**(Sonic Rush/Sonic Rush Adventure – "Blaze The Cat/A New Venture")**_

Loud cheers came from the audience as the new combined music played and moments later Blaze and Marine came from behind the curtain and stood on the stage side by side. The two of them hi-fived each other and then struck a pose together and as they did, pyro exploded on the sides of the stage. Afterwards, they made their way down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans as well. They both got into the ring and they struck their same pose again in the middle.

"And the opponents, weighing in at a combined weight of 103 lbs., Marine the Raccoon and Blaze the Cat!" said the ring announcer.

"Listen to the ovation for Blaze and Marine! They certainly are loved by the fans!" said Wooiser.

"You want to talk about fan favorites you are looking at them! These two can definitely get it done in the ring and if they can pull of a victory then it will definitely move them up in the rankings!" said Crysta.

Blaze and Marine went to their respective corner and afterwards it was decided that Blaze and Nic would start the match. Marine and C.S. got out of the ring and stood on the apron while Blaze and Nic stared each other down in the ring. Seconds later the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Blaze and Marine taking on Nic and C.S. in a tag team match!" said Wooiser.

Blaze and Nic met in the middle of the ring and Nic connected with a couple of forearms to Blaze's face. Blaze staggered back and then tried to hit Nic with a punch, but the weasel ducked down, caught Blaze's body in her arms, and flipped her onto her back.

"Nic started the match off with some nice forearm shots right to Blaze's face!" said Wooiser.

"And just when Blaze tried to get some offense going Nic stop her with a noce overhead takedown!" said Crysta.

A smirk found its way onto Nic's face as she went to pick Blaze up. As she did, Blaze surprised her with a quick punch to the gut. Nic held her stomach and took a few steps back and as she did, Blaze got to her feet, quickly went behind Nic, and locked the weasel in a full nelson.

"Blaze gets the advantage by locking Nic in a full nelson!" said Wooiser.

"Nic was a lil' bit too slow on keeping the offense going and now she's paying for it!" said Crysta.

Nic yelled out as Blaze applied pressure to her. Then, C.S. got into the ring and bolted at Blaze to get her off of Nic, but Marine also got inside and cut the lynx off at the pass by tackling her down to the ring.

"Whoa! Now the other two women are getting involved now!" said Wooiser.

"It looked like C.S. was coming in to break up Blaze's submission hold, but Marine made sure that didn't happen!" said Crysta.

There was a pop from the crowd as Marine and C.S. began to fight with each other on the mat and the referee went to them to break it up. Meanwhile, Nic had managed to escape from Blaze's full nelson. Then she grabbed Blaze's arm, twisted it, and got behind her. Afterwards, Nic slapped Blaze in the back of her head, causing the crowd to boo at her for that.

"That was a bit of a dirty move right there by Nic!" said Wooiser.

Then the weasel wrapped her arms around the cat's waist, lifted her up, and slammed her down to the mat with a back suplex.

"Ouch! And a back suplex to go with it!" said Crysta.

By this time, the referee had gotten Marine and C.S. separated and they were back on the apron of the ring. Nic bent over and grabbed Blaze's leg and dragged her to her corner and tagged C.S. into the match.

"Here comes Conquering Storm!" said Wooiser.

"Let's see if she shows off some of that devastating martial arts she is known for!" said Crysta.

The lynx grabbed the top rope and propelled herself into the ring, hitting Blaze with a leg drop across her neck.

"Ooh, and she enters the ring in style by hitting Blaze with a legdrop!" said Wooiser.

Blaze shot up holding her neck before C.S. pushed her back down and pinned her.

"Uh oh! C.S. has Blaze pinned!" said Crysta.

1

Blaze kicked out.

"Blaze quickly kicks out!" said Wooiser.

C.S. got to her feet and started to rain down hard vicious kicks on her opponent and Blaze yelled out as each of the lynx's kicks hit her. C.S. eventually stopped kicking Blaze and made her way to the top of the nearest turnbuckle and as she did, she tagged Nic back into the match.

"C.S. has not only climbed to the top turnbuckle but she has tagged Nic back into the match as well!" said Crysta.

"What is she going to do from up there!" asked Wooiser.

C.S. launched herself off of the turnbuckle and just when it looked like she was going to hit Blaze with a body splash, the cat moved out of the way and C.S. hit nothing but mat.

"Ooh, and she misses!" said Crysta.

The lynx clutched her stomach and rolled out of the ring in pain. Blaze made a dash for her corner to tag Marine into the match, but Nic got inside and stopped the cat by grabbing her foot. Blaze continued to try and make it to Marine, who hand her hand outstretched as far as it could go, but she couldn't reach her.

"And look at Blaze! She is trying as hard as she can to get to her corner and tag in Marine!" said Wooiser.

"But Nic is holding her back from doing so!" said Crysta.

Nic laughed as she threw Blaze's leg around and as she did, that same leg came back around and clocked her right in the side of her head.

"Ooh!" said Wooiser and Crysta.

The crowd cheered as the weasel hit the mat and it got louder as Blaze leapt at her corner and tagged Marine.

"Nic gets dropped to the mat and now here comes Marine!" said Wooiser.

The raccoon got in the ring and picked Nic up, elbowing her in the face as soon as the weasel was on her feet. Marine followed that up with a kick to Nic's gut and as the weasel grabbed her stomach, Marine wrapped her arms around Nic, lifted her off the mat, and drove her down to the mat on her back and her landing on top of her, hitting a belly to belly suplex.

"Oh damn! Marine ain't playing around!" said Crysta.

The crowd was cheering loudly as Marine got up and Nic was arching her back, a look of pain on her face. Marine picked Nic up and the weasel was staggering around on her feet. Marine took this chance to back into the ropes, charge at Nic, jump, wrap her legs around Nic's head, and bring her down to the mat with a leg scissor takedown.

"Oh! Leg scissor takedown by Marine!" said Wooiser.

There was another pop from the crowd as Nic hit the mat hard again and she rolled onto her stomach. Marine got to her feet and she did a few excited leaps and the crowd applauded her.

"Marine sure is pumped up, ain't she!" asked Crysta.

"She sure is, and for good reason! She is in full control of Nic!" said Wooiser.

Nic was struggling to make it to her feet and reached out to the ropes to help her get up. Marine went to her and delivered a knife edge chop to the weasel, causing her to yell out and grab her chest as it burned from the chop.

"Ouch!" said Crysta.

Then the raccoon grabbed Nic's arm and whipped her into the adjacent ropes. As she came back to her, Marine bent over. At that moment, Nic stopped in her tracks and kicked Marine right in the face.

"Double ouch!" said Wooiser.

The raccoon fell to the mat and Nic tagged C.S. into the match.

"C.S. is tagged back into the match!" said Crysta.

The lynx got into the ring and Marine had gotten back to her feet only to be knocked back down with a punch from C.S. Then the lynx made a beeline for Blaze and knocked her off of the apron with a well-placed kick to the midsection. C.S. turned her attention back to Marine, who was getting to her feet. As soon as the raccoon was back up, C.S. got a running start, leapt in the air, and hit Marine with a kick in the side of her head, hitting the Side Back Thrust Kick.

"Oh man! C.S. just smashed Marine with her Side Back Thrust Kick!" said Wooiser.

"And before that she knocked Blaze off of the apron! She could have this match won right here and now!" said Crysta.

There was a pop from the crowd as Marine's body hit the mat. C.S. stood tall over the raccoon and just looked down at her with a cold stare. She bent down and picked her up, setting her up on her shoulders.

"I take that back! It looks like C.S. isn't going for the pin yet!" said Crysta.

It looked as if C.S. was going to slam Marine down to the mat, but Marine somehow managed to get out of the lynx's grasp and fell down to her feet. C.S. threw a clothesline at her, but Marine rolled underneath it and rolled to her corner, tagging in Blaze who had gotten back to the apron.

"Blaze is tagged back in!" said Wooiser.

There was a pop from the crowd as the cat entered the ring and as C.S. turned to her, Blaze leapt at her, wrapped her legs around her head, and brought her down to the mat with a hurricarana.

"And she hits C.S. with a beautiful hurricarana!" said Crysta.

The lynx hit the mat hard on her back and afterwards, Blaze made her way to the nearest turnbuckle and climbed to the top of it.

"Blaze has made her way upstairs!" said Wooiser.

After measuring up the downed C.S., Blaze leapt off the turnbuckle and hit the lynx with a flying elbow drop, knocking the wind out of C.S.

"And she crashes into C.S. with an elbow drop!" said Crysta.

The crowd was cheering loudly but Blaze wasn't done yet. She got up, picked C.S. up with her, and wrapped her arms around the lynx's head.

"What's she about to do now!" asked Wooiser.

Blaze faced one of the corners and ran at it, bringing C.S. with her. Blaze leapt onto the middle turnbuckle and used it to launch herself back at the ring and brought C.S.'s head down to the mat, hitting a springboard bulldog.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Crysta.

"A springboard bulldog by Blaze! I know C.S. is going to be feeling that one for a while!" said Wooiser.

C.S.'s head hit the mat hard and she turned over onto her back. Blaze covered her but before the referee could make a count, Nic got back into the ring and broke up the pin with a kick to Blaze's back.

Nic made sure that Blaze didn't get the 3 count by stopping the count before it could start!" said Crysta.

Marine got back into the ring and knocked Nic out of the ring with a dropkick to her stomach.

"Marine also gets back into the action by sending Nic to the outside!" said Wooiser.

As the raccoon followd Nic to the outside, Blaze had gotten back to her feet. She bent down to pick C.S. up when suddenly, the lynx wrapped one of her arms around the cat's head, pulled her down to the mat, and rolled her up in a pinning position.

"Uh oh! C.S. has surprised Blaze with a sudden rollup!" said Crysta.

1

2

3

"Whoa!" said Wooiser.

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It's all over! Nic and C.S. have defeated Blaze and Marine!"

_**(Destiny's Child/? – "Survivor/The Orient Express Theme")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winners of this match by way of pinfall, Nic the Weasel and Conquering Storm the Lynx!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The surprised gasps and boos from the crowd could be heard throughout the Spring Yard Forum. C.S. released Blaze and rolled out of the ring, landing on her knees and having a victorious smirk on her face.

"Now that was a win that came out of nowhere!" said Wooiser.

"Yeah! It looked as if Blaze had her right where she wanted but C.S. got that rollup and came away with the victory for herself and Nic!" said Crysta.

Blaze sat up in the ring, a surprised look on her face as she looked at C.S. Marine joined her in the ring and the two of them watched as Nic joined C.S. on the base of the ramp and the two of the raised their hands in victory.

"Blaze and Marine cannot believe that they lost here tonight!" said Wooiser.

"Neither can the fans! They thought for sure that they were going to win!" said Crysta.

"But tonight, it was not meant to be as Nic and C.S. are the winners! But congratulations to all four of these women for putting on a great match!" said Wooiser.

"Oh definitely! They certainly came with it tonight!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Chip's Office~**_

Chip was sitting in a chair and had his feet propped up on his desk. He clapped his hands as he saw the conclusion of the tag team match.

"Very good match, very good," he said. "All four of those ladies put on quite the show. And speaking of ladies…"

The tiger turned his head away from the TV and looked in front of his desk. Amy and Sally were both sitting in chairs, looks of interest on their faces and the Women's Title on Amy's shoulder.

"First off, congratulations to both of you on your wins last week," said Chip.

"Thank you," said Amy. "Although I wish Cream and I could've gotten a true decisive victory."

"Yeah, that miffed me as well," said Chip, running a hand through his hair. "But it's all good. Carrotia's got a match against Wave next and I'm sure that Wave isn't going to let her get away that easily."

Both of the girls laughed. "No doubt about that," said Sally. "Did you see the look on her face after she found out what Carrotia had done? Priceless!"

"I sure wouldn't want to be that rabbit once she steps in the ring with her!" said Amy.

Chip had to laugh at that one himself. "Now, onto business. I'm sure that the two of you are curious as to why I have called you here."

Amy and Sally nodded.

"Well, it's like this. At 'Vendetta,' you two are going to square off in what I am sure is going to be an awesome match for the SWA Women's Championship."

Amy smiled as she patted the title belt on her shoulder.

"But before that," said Chip. "I think that you both need warm up matches, you know, just to get you both pumped up for your title match."

"Really?" asked Sally. "Who do you have in mind for us to face?"

Chip pointed over to his computer on the desk. "I went through the entire female division and it took me a while, but I have narrowed it down to two ladies who I think will give the both of you a good run for your money."

Amy and Sally leaned forward, interested in hearing who they would face.

"So," said Chip, clasping his hands together. "Next week, live from the Labyrinth Spectrum, my dear princess Sally…,"

The squirrel blushed a bit upon hearing her royal title and listened closely.

"…You will go one on one with Cream the Rabbit."

A look of satisfaction appeared on Sally's face. "Cream? That is an excellent choice. I'm sure that she and I will have a great match next week!"

"So do I," said Amy. "Cream has a lot of heart and I bet that she will jump at the chance to accept that match."

"She already has," said Chip, looking at Amy. "I informed both her and your opponent about their matches next week and they both accepted.

"Oh awesome!" said Amy. "Well then, who am I facing?"

"A lady who sure impressed a lot of people in her match last week," replied Chip. "And a lady who won the 'Submission Of The Night' award as well, Cosmo the Seedarian."

"Cosmo huh?" asked Amy with enthusiasm as she stood up. "Now that is a great opponent if I have ever heard one!"

"She is going to be a tough one," said Sally, standing up as well. "She has some great technical and submission skills."

Then the princess put a hand underneath her chin. "A lot like myself. I'd say that she is the perfect warm up opponent for you. I believe that she will give you a small sample of what's in store for you at 'Vendetta.'"

Amy smiled at her number one contender. "I can say the same about Cream. Like I said before, she has a lot of heart, is capable of getting the job done, and is a girl who won't give up. Just like me."

Sally returned the smile and Chip rubbed his hands together as he said, "I'm already pumped to see these matches, but we have to wait 'til next week for them to go down. Cream and Cosmo will certainly give you ladies good matches, and who knows? They mat be title contenders one day so you two had better be careful."

"Will do Chip," said Sally. Then 'The Princess' turned to the women's champion. "Good luck next week champ. I think you're going to need it."

"Amy readjusted her title belt on her shoulder as she said, "Same to you."

Sally nodded at her and after waving to Chip, left his office. Amy waved goodbye as well before she left as well. Chip leaned back in his chair and a smile appeared on his face.

"Next week is shaping up to be sweet!" he said, his hands behind his head. Then he looked around the room and groaned. "Argh, they still aren't back. Where the hell are Cat and Uma? Those two had better not ne somewhere arguing again."

The tiger paused for a second before doing a facepalm. "Who am I kidding? They are _always _arguing!"

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Wow! Two more matches have been made for the final show before 'Vendetta!'" said Wooiser.

"Amy is going to face the 'Submission Of The Night' award winner for last week Cosmo, and Sally is going to square off against Amy's best friend Cream! And I think Amy and Sally said it perfectly! There are going to be facing opponents who have the same qualities of their opponents at 'Vendetta!' Those are going to be two great matches for sure!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

The titantron was spilt down the middle and on one side of it was Carrotia, her usual smug smirk on her face. And on the other was Wave, a look of determination on her face.

"And speaking of great matches, this next one coming up is sure to not disappoint!" said Wooiser.

"Carrotia and Wave are on their way to the ring! This is a match that I have been looking forward to! And it is about to go down right now!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Singles Match; Wave The Swallow VS. Carrotia The Rabbit~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a singles match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Lil' Mama – "Lip Gloss")**_

Boos came from the audience as the music played and Carrotia came flying from behind the curtain in her flying carrot. She flew down the ramp and got came to a stop beside the steel steps. She hopped out of the carrot and into the ring. She walked smugly around the ring, looking out at the crowd and throwing her hair behind her.

"Introducing first, from Metal Island, weighing in at 28 lbs., Carrotia the Rabbit!"

"Well she certainly doesn't look that worried like she was last week when Chip informed her of this match!" said Wooiser.

"Yeah! Let's remember how this match came about! Last week Carrotia and Wave were tag team partners in a match against Amy and Cream! Carrotia walked out, causing her and Wave to lose the match! Wave was infuriated about this and Chip later told Carrotia she was going to face Wave in a match and here we are!" said Crysta.

"And as smug as she is now, Carrotia is going to have her work cut out for her tonight!" said Wooiser.

Carrotia went to her respective corner and waited for her opponent to arrive.

_**(Pink – "Get The Party Started")**_

A mixed reaction, mostly cheers, came from the crowd as the music played and moments later Wave blasted through the curtain on her airboard. She flew down the ramp and above the ring before she leapt off of it, landing in the middle of the ring. Carrotia got out of the ring just as Wave landed and the bird glared at her.

"And the opponent, representing the Babylon Rogues, from Babylon, weighing in at 55 lbs., Wave the Swallow!" said the ring announcer.

"Wave didn't waste anytime! She shot right down the ramp and got into the ring immediately!" said Wooiser.

"She's been waiting a whole week for this and it is finally here! In her mind she is thinking that no one walks out on her the way Carrotia did and she is going to make her pay for it!" said Crysta.

"With interest!" said Wooiser.

Wave removed her bandana from her head and threw it to the outside of the ring and backed to her corner, never taking her eyes off of Carrotia. The rabbit carefully slid back into the ring and went to her corner. The referee called for the bell a few seconds later and the match began.

"And here we go! Wave and Carrotia, one on one!" said Wooiser.

Wave and Carrotia met in the middle of the ring and just when it looked like they were going to lock up with each other, Carroita kicked Wave right in the stomach. As the bird staggered back, Carrotia grabbed her arm and pulled her towards her. Then the rabbit picked Wave up in her arms and hit her with a sidewalk slam.

"Carrotia surprises Wave with a kick to the stomach and then follows that up with a sidewalk slam!" said Crysta.

Carrotia got to her feet and laughed at the downed Wave before hitting her with a double ax handle to her stomach, causing the bird to yell out in pain. Then the rabbit followed that up with a hard stomp to the gut.

"Damn! It is just the beginning of the match and Carrotia sure is taking it to Wave!" said Wooiser.

"And mocking her in the process!" said Crysta.

As she continued to assault Wave, Carrotia smirked at the crowd and brushed her hand at them, causing the fans in return to boo her. The rabbit ignored them and tried to stomp Wave again, but the bird moved out of the way and Carrotia lost her balance as her foot hit the mat. Wave quickly scrambled to her feet and hit the staggered rabbit with a knife edge chop to the chest, causing the crowd to let out a collective "Whoo!" as they heard the contact.

"Oh! I felt that one!" said Wooiser.

"Carrotia got a little too carried away and paid for it with that knife edge chop!" said Crysta.

Carrotia held her chest and then felt Wave hit her with a kick to the stomach, causing her to fall down to a knee. Wave backed into the ropes, bounced off them, and hit Carrotia with a hard knee right to her face. A collective "Ooh!" went through the building as the sound of the smack from the knee echoed inside the Spring Yard Forum and Carrotia fell back on the mat, holding her face from the impact.

"That was a very hard shot Carrotia got hit with there!" said Crysta.

"You ain't lying! You could hear that one from the other side of Mobius!" said Wooiser.

Wave stood up and threw her hair behind her before she bent down to pick Carrotia up. As she did, the rabbit reached up with her hand and raked Wave's eyes and the bird instinctively released her. The crowd booed at the rabbit.

"A rake to the eyes! Dirty move by Carrotia!" said Crysta.

"But it did get Wave off of her!" said Wooiser.

Carrotia backed up into the ropes and after bouncing off them, ran at Wave. However, the bird bent over an as soon as Carrotia was within range, Wave hit her with a huge back body drop. There was a pop from the crowd as the rabbit hit the mat and grit her teeth from the pain in her back.

"Wave hits Carrotia with a back body drop!" said Crysta.

It took a second for Wave to get her sight back and when she did, she went to the downed rabbit and drug her to the center of the ring. Just when Wave was going to go for a cover, Carrotia wrapped her legs around the bird's legs, pulled her down, and rolled her up into a pinning position.

"Whoa! Carrotia rolls Wave up out of nowhere!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Wave kicked out of the pin.

"Wave kicks out!" said Crysta.

"Whew, that was a close one! Carrotia almost got the victory!" said Wooiser.

Carrotia got to her feet and Wave did as well. The rabbit backed into the ropes and as Wave charged at her, Carrotia side stepped her and the bird went flying over the ropes.

"There goes Wave!" said Crysta.

However, Wave held onto the top rope with her hands and stopped herself from going to the floor.

"But she doesn't go to the floor!" said Wooiser.

Carrotia reached over the ropes and turned Wave around before hitting her with a clubbing blow that sent her to the ground. The rabbit once again laughed at Wave and started to saunter around the ring and that ticked Wave off, who had saw her do that.

"Uh oh! Wave looks pissed now!" said Crysta.

"As if she wasn't already!" said Wooiser.

The bird slid back into the ring and threw a clothesline at Carrotia. The rabbit ducked it and as Wave turned back to her, Carrotia kicked her in the stomach, grabbed one of her arms, twisted it, positioned herself behind her, and then slammed her down to the mat face-first.

"Oh man! Carrotia hits a sweeping facebuster on Wave!" said Crysta.

"_My _face hurts after seeing that!" said Wooiser.

There was a pop from the crowd and Carrotia quickly covered Wave.

"Carrotia's going for the pin! She just may have her!" said Crysta.

1

2

Wave kicked out.

"And Wave kicks out right before the 3 count!" said Wooiser.

Carrotia slammed her hand down on the mat in frustration.

"Now the frustration is beginning to set in!" said Crysta.

Carrotia got to her feet and picked Wave up with her. The rabbit whipped the bird into one of the corners and after Wave hit it, Carrotia charged after her. At the last moment, Wave moved out of the way just as Carrotia leapt at her. As a result, the rabbit hit nothing but the turnbuckle and staggered out of the corner.

"That one looked like it knocked Carrotia out on her feet!" said Wooiser.

"She did hit the turnbuckle kinda hard!" said Crysta.

Wave saw her opportunity to take control and she leapt onto the middle turnbuckle, used it to propel herself at Carrotia, and hit the rabbit with a springboard crossbody, bringing her down to the mat and landing in a pinning position.

"Nice springboard crossbody by Wave!" said Wooiser.

"And she has Carrotia pinned!" said Crysta.

1

2

Carrotia kicked out of the pin.

"Carrotia kicks out at 2!" said Wooiser.

Wave got to her feet to pick Carrotia up, but suddenly the rabbit sucker punched Wave and got out of the ring. The boos sounded through the building as the people saw Carrotia backing up the ramp.

"Oh here we go again! This is shades of what Carrotia did last week!" said Crysta.

Wave tried to follow after the rabbit, but the referee held her back and the fans booed louder as they saw that.

"And the punk referee won't let Wave go to get her! Gimmie a break!" said Wooiser.

On the ramp, Carrotia was taunting Wave and the crowd. Suddenly, the crowd started to cheer loudly.

"Huh? What's going on!" asked Crysta.

"I think Carrotia is thinking that herself! Look at her! She doesn't know what's going on!" said Wooiser.

Carrotia was wondering what was going on until she was blindsided from behind and hit the ramp.

"Whoa! Carrotia just got knocked down! What happened!" asked Crysta.

"Uh oh! Look who it is!" said Wooiser.

Carrotia looked up and saw Cream looking down at her.

"It's Cream! Cream is here!" said Crysta.

"And she has stopped Carrotia from running away from the match!" said Wooiser.

A look of shock found its way onto Carrotia's face and she tried to get away from Cream, but it was no use. Cream picked her up by her hair, led her back to the ring, and threw her back inside.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! Get her back into the ring!" said Crysta.

"That's just what Cream did! Good for her!" said Wooiser.

The referee was too occupied with Wave and didn't see what Cream did. Carroita got to her feet and started to yell at Cream, and as she did she didn't notice that Wave had positioned herself on the apron of the ring behind Carroita.

"Um Carrotia? Have you forgotten about Wave?" asked Crysta.

Cream simply smiled at Carrotia as she yelled at her and motioned to the rabbit for her to turn around.

"Don't do that Carrotia! You're not going to like what you see!" said Wooiser.

Carrotia sent a dirty look to Cream and she turned around. At that moment, Wave grabbed the top rope, leapt onto it, and used it to launce herself at Carrotia. The rabbit had no time to react and she was hit right in the face with a springboard dropkick by Wave.

"I tried to tell her!" said Wooiser.

There was a pop from the crowd as Carrotia hit the mat and Wave covered her.

"And Wave has covered Carrotia!" said Crysta.

1

2

3

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It is all over! Wave has defeated Carrotia!" said Crysta.

_**(Pink – "Get The Party Started")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, Wave the Swallow!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The fans were cheering as the winner was announced. Wave got off of Carrotia and the referee raised her arm in victory.

"Wave gets her revenge for when Carrotia cost them their match last week!" said Crysta.

"Thanks heavily in part to Cream who stopped Carrotia from backing out of another match!" said Wooiser.

Afterwards, Wave went to one of the turnbuckles, climbed to the top of it, and held both of her fists up in the air, and the crowd continued to cheer for her. Then she exited the ring, got her airboard, and began to walk up the ramp. Along the way, she passed by Cream and the two women stared each other down for a few seconds.

"What's gonna happen here!" asked Crysta.

"I don't know! Cream helped Wave win this match big time! Is something gonna jump off between these two!" asked Wooiser.

Finally Wave nodded at the young rabbit. Cream smiled and returned the nod. The crowd cheered as they saw watched the two of them and Wave made her way to the top of the ramp and disappeared behind the curtain.

"And there you go! Wave knows that Cream helped her and from the looks of it was very appreciative to her for that!" said Crysta.

Wooiser looked in the ring. "But there is one person who is for damn sure _not _appreciative to Cream!"

Back in the ring, Carrotia was beginning to stir and she held her hands to her face, still feeling the pain from Wave's dropkick. Carrotia rolled over and she felt rage build in her when she laid eyes on Cream.

"Man! We thought that look on Wave's face was sick! I think Carrotia just beat that by a long shot!" said Wooiser.

_**(Lil' Flip feat. Eden – "Respect Me")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and moments later, Chip appeared on the titantron.

"Hey it's Chip!" said Crysta.

"I wonder what's up!" asked Wooiser.

On the titantron, Chip shook his head from side to side. "Carrotia, Carrotia, two times in two weeks? Really? You were going to back out of another match for the second time in a row?"

The crowd started to boo at Carrotia as she used the ropes to pull herself to her feet, still holding her face with one hand.

"Well, I wasn't planning on doing this, but after this I have changed my mind," continued Chip.

"Huh? Do what?" asked Crysta.

Wooiser shrugged his shoulders.

"First off," said Chip as he looked in Cream's direction. "Cream, I actually applaud you for making sure that Carrotia didn't back out of this match. Good for you cutie!"

The crowd cheered for Cream and the aforementioned rabbit began to blush.

"Yeah! Cream made sure that this match had a conclusive end!" said Crysta.

Carrotia's face turned into one of shock and anger. She got out of the ring, grabbed a microphone from ringside, and yelled into it, "Are you freakin' kidding me! You're thanking her for what she did! This is not fair! I should've won this match by disqualification! She attacked me from behind! I should be the winner!"

Chip shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, the referee didn't see what happened. If the ref doesn't see it, then what can be helped about it?"

Carrotia was fuming. "Of course the ref didn't see it! He was too busy with Wave! But every single person in this building saw what happened!"

The fans began to boo.

"Oh really?" asked Chip. "Well let's just find that out shall we? Hey yo, everybody in the Spring Yard Forum! Did any of you see Cream attack Carrotia from behind!"

"NO!" yelled the fans together.

"What!" yelled Carrotia to the crowd. "Why you no good pack of liars!"

"Hey there's no need for name calling," said Chip. "But back to what I was saying. I didn't want to do this, but what the hell? This could be interesting."

Everyone in the Spring Yard Forum began to listen closely to what Chip was going to say.

"You see, Cream and Carrotia, you two have been at each other's throat for the past few weeks and Carrotia, you have been backing out of matches for the past two weeks. Well I'm going to change that. So, at 'Vendetta,' you will go one on one with Cream."

The fans cheered.

"Wow! Cream and Carrotia at 'Vendetta!'" asked Crysta.

Carrotia growled. "A match against her! That's fine with me! I'll show her what happens when you pick a fight with me and get in my business!"

"If by that you mean 'running away like a punk,' then you can just forget about that Shorty!" said Chip and the crowd laughed in response and Carrotia got even angrier. "You see, this isn't going to be a regular match. This is the perfect match because in case you want to try and run away again, it is going to be hard as hell for you to do."

"What is that tiger talking about?" asked Wooiser.

An almost wicked grin appeared on Chip's face. "Cream, I think you are going to like this because I know that you have been wanting to get your hands on Carrotia ever since that match last week and she has been ducking and dodging you since. But I know that you love a challenge and I like that about you cutie! So therefore, your match against Carrotia at 'Vendetta' will be…"

Everyone was waiting in anticipation for what Chip was going to say.

"…a steel cage match!"

"OH MY GOD!" yelled Wooiser and Crysta.

The fans were going crazy at what they just heard, and Carrotia was beyond crazy. She was livid. "A steel cage match! Chip, have you lost your mind! I'm not competing in a steel cage match!"

"Uh actually, yes you are," said Chip casually. "Cream, what do you say? You up for taking on Carrotia inside a steel cage?"

"Cream has got to be nuts to accept that!" said Wooiser.

Cream responded by smiling and giving Chip a thumbs up and the crowd cheered for her.

"WHAT!" yelled Wooiser.

Chip smiled. "Now that's what I like to see! Confidence! So it is official; Cream and Carrotia at 'Vendetta' in a steel cage! Good luck Carrotia! Try not to run away in that match Shorty!"

_**(Lil' Flip feat. Eden – "Respect Me")**_

The fans cheered as the music played and Chip disappeared off of the titantron. A look of horror was on Carrotia's face as she locked eyes with Cream, who was looking at her with a look that was not only innocent, but also determined to beat her as well.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, I thought I had heard it all until now!" said Crysta. "This is crazy! Cream and Carrotia, two women, are going to compete in a steel cage match at 'Vendetta!'"

"I am in shock!" said Wooiser. "I was not expecting this at all! Cream? And Carrotia? In a steel cage!"

"But, in a way, I agree with this!" said Crysta, the shock still evident in her voice. "Carrotia has been ducking and dodging a lot lately and this is one match where she won't be able to do that!"

"Oh man, oh man!" said Wooiser. "Who knows what the hell else is going to happen tonight!"

"I don't know! Anyhting can happen!" said Crysta. "Oh, Sasha is standing by in the back! What's up Sasha!"

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

Sasha was shown on the titantron, microphone in hand. "Ladies and gentlemen, tonight surely has been one full of surprises; a new Hardcore Champion, matches made for next week and for 'Vendetta,' and now we are moments away from what is sure to be the most brutal match of the night. And the winner will go on to compete inside the Elimination Chamber at 'Vendetta.' My guest is one half of the upcoming match. Everybody, please welcome Mephiles the Dark!"

As the dark hedgehog was shown on screen boos sounded throughout the building.

"Now Mephiles," Sasha began. "Last week in your match with Shadow…"

Upon hearing Shadow's name, Mephiles's head snapped towards Sasha, causing her to jump and cease speaking. The hedgehog lifted his hand to hers, grasping it and slowly raising the microphone to his lips.

"In my match last week with Shadow," he said. "I maimed him. I brutalized him. I physically punished him. And if it wasn't for the officials pulling me off of him, trust me, I would have finished the job. But you see, tonight is not going to be a repeat performance. Tonight, it is a no disqualification match. Anything goes. If I want to smash Shadow's head into the steel steps, I can. If I want to strangle him with the ring ropes, I can. If I want to knock his head clear off his shoulders with a steel chair, I can. All these things, I can and will do if I choose to.

Sasha was doing her best to keep a straight face, but she was scared to death.

"I know not all that is going to happen in this match, but two things I am sure of. One, there will be pure pain and torture in this match. And two, I will win go on to 'Vendetta' where I will become the SWA Champion!"

With that being said, Mephiles released his grip on Sasha's hand and walked away. The wolf shakily ran her hand through her hair.

"C-Crysta, W-Wooiser, B-back to you g-guys…"

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Wow, thanks Sasha," said Crysta. "My gosh, you want to talk about a scary and intense moment, that was it."

"No doubt," said Wooiser. "Mephiles was right though; he did brutalize Shadow last week and there is no telling what might have happened if the officials didn't break them up."

"Yes, but we aren't going to be seeing any breaking up this time," said Crysta. "This is definitely going to be a hellacious match we are going to witness."

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

Shadow and Rouge were standing in the Shadow's locker room and had just seen and heard what Mephiles said.

"My, someone certainly has a lot of pent up aggression in them," said Rouge as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Shadow's eyes remained fixated on the TV where Mephiles just was a moment ago. He remembered clearly what Mephiles did to him last week and without realizing it, his hands turned into tight fists.

And Rouge noticed. "I can say the same about you too."

Shadow looked over at her. "It's time for me to go out there and finish what was started last week."

Rouge smirked. "I know that's right! You make sure you do that and make him pay for what went down last week!"

Shadow nodded. "I'll do just that."

The black/red hedgehog made his way to the door and just when he was going to exit, Rouge's voice stopped him.

"Shadow, hold on a sec'."

Shadow turned back around and saw Rouge walking up to him. The bat placed one of her hands on his cheek and said, "Be careful out there. Make sure that you don't get _too _banged up."

"The Black Wind" looked at his friend in her eyes and afterwards, placed his hand over hers, nodding his head and said, "Don't worry. I won't."

Rouge smiled at Shadow and pulled her hand back. Shadow gave her one last look before he made his way out of the locker room, heading for the ring area. Rouge stepped out of the room and watched Shadow walk down the hallway. She watched him until he was out of sight and then went back inside the locker room to watch her friend compete.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"And it looks like Shadow is ready to throw down to!" said Crysta.

"You can bet that he remembers everything from last week and is ready to return the favor!" said Wooiser.

"Well he is going to get his chance right now!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~No Disqualification SWA Championship Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match; Shadow The Hedgehog VS. Mephiles The Dark**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a no disqualification match where the winner will qualify for the SWA Championship Elimination Chamber Match at 'SWA; Vendetta!'"

_**(Killer Cuts – "Tooth & Claw")**_

A mixed reaction came from the crowd as the music played and the lights in the building went off. Purple lights began to flicker on and off as the ominous music played. Moments later, Mephiles walked from behind the curtain, his head turned down to the floor. He stood on the stage for a few seconds before he began to slowly walk down the ramp. The fans nearby were all frozen on the spot as the hedgehog made his way to the ring. He got to the steel steps, walked up them, and stood on the top step. He slowly held his hands up and the lights in the arena came back on.

"Introducing first, from Soleanna, weighing in at 88 lbs., Mephiles the Dark!"

"As we all just heard Mephiles is ready to do whatever it takes to defeat Shadow and go to 'Vendetta!'" said Wooiser.

"He said that he would use basically whatever he could get his hands on to not only go to 'Vendetta,' but to also destroy Shadow! This one is going to be ugly!" said Crysta.

Mephiles entered the ring and examined every part of it before going to his respective corner and waited for his opponent to arrive.

_**(Shadow The Hedgehog – "I Am…All Of Me)**_

A mixed reaction came from the crowd as the lights went out and was replaced with red lights flickering on and off quickly and the music played. Shadow came from behind the curtain, his usual emotionless expression on his face, but when he looked into the ring and saw Mephiles, his eyes narrowed. He slowly made his way down the ramp and slid into the ring when he got to it. He went to the nearest turnbuckle, climbed to the middle one, and looked out at the crowd with his blood red eyes.

"And the opponent, from Space Colony Ark, weighing in at 88 lbs., 'The Black Wind' Shadow the Hedgehog!"

"You want to talk about someone who is intense, then you don't have to look any further than that hedgehog right there!" said Wooiser.

"The one thing he wants now is to even the odds from what happened last week! There is absolutely no telling what Shadow will do to get the job done!" said Crysta.

Shadow got down from the turnbuckle and it kept everything in him not to rush at Mephiles. He went to his respective corner and seconds later the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Shadow and Mephiles, one on one!" said Wooiser.

"And the winner will go on to compete for the SWA Championship inside the elimination chamber at 'SWA: Vendetta!'" said Crysta.

The two hedgehogs met in the middle of the ring in an intense stare-down and both were waiting for the other to make the first move. The crowd began to cheer loudly in anticipation for the match to begin.

"Look at those two! This is intensity to the max!" said Wooiser.

"The crowd, as well as us, are just waiting for them to get things started!" said Crysta.

Suddenly, Shadow kicked Mephiles in the stomach and then followed that up with a standing dropkick right to Mephiles's face, dropping him to the mat.

"We're underway now!" said Wooiser.

Shadow immediately went on the offensive by picking Mephiles up, turning him around and punching hum countless times in his lower back. The dark hedgehog yelled out as he felt Shadow's punches hit him and the final one sent him down to the mat on his stomach.

"Man, those were some hard shots to Mephiles's back from Shadow!" said Crysta.

Shadow stepped over Mephlies, grabbed his legs, and locked on a Boston crab.

"And Shadow is continuing the pressure on Mephiles's back by locking on a Boston crab!" said Wooiser.

"that is good strategy for Shadow! This is a no DQ match so even if Mephiles gets to the ropes that won't mean a thing! The hold will not be broken!" said Crysta.

Mephiles grit his teeth and even started to pull on his hairquills to withstand the pain and when the referee asked him if he wanted to give up he said "Hell no!"

"Look at Mephiles! He is beginning to pull on his own hair because he is so much pain!" said Wooiser.

"And he emphatically refused to give up from that submission hold!" said Crysta.

Shadow heard his opponent's words and increased the pressure on Mephiles's legs. The fans ringside began to slam their hands on the barricade, telling Mephiles to tap out, but that was the last thing on the dark hedgehog's mind. He grabbed the ropes and began to pull himself off the mat, although he was still locked in Shadow's Boston crab.

"It looks like Mephiles has something on his mind! What is he trying to do here!" asked Wooiser.

Then, letting out a primal yell, Mephiles used his leg strength to throw Shadow off of him. The black/red hedgehog flipped onto his back and he got to his feet just a few seconds afterwards.

"Mephiles flips Shadow off of him!" said Crysta.

"Yeah, but Shadow is right back on his feet!" said Wooiser.

Shadow looked over and saw Mephiles pulling himself out of the ring and onto the apron. Shadow followed him and grabbed him by his hair quills. Mephiles grunted in pain as he felt Shadow pull him up to his feet and after he did, the dark hedgehog grabbed Shadow's head and leapt off of the apron, driving Shadow's throat into the top rope. The red/black hedgehog flew back onto the mat, holding his throat.

"Mephiles hangs Shadow up on the ropes!" said Crysta.

Outside the ring, Mephiles took a few seconds to get the feeling back into his legs and lower back. Afterwards, the dark hedgehog got down and started looking underneath the ring for something.

"Uh oh! Mephiles is going for something under the ring!" said Wooiser.

"There are so many things underneath that damn ring! There ain't no telling what he is going to pull out!" said Crysta.

Seconds later, Mephiles stood on his feet and held an object in his hands. Gasps went throughout the Spring Yard Forum as they realized what it was.

"Oh damn! A sledgehammer! Mephiles has a freakin' sledgehammer!" yelled Wooiser.

"My God! This is not good at all for Shadow!" said Crysta, worry in her voice.

Mephiles slid back into the ring and measured up Shadow, who was just now getting to his feet.

"This is not going to be pretty!" said Wooiser.

Shadow turned toward Mephiles and the dark hedgehog rushed him, slamming the sledgehammer right into Shadow's jaw.

"OH SNAP!" said Wooiser and Crysta.

Shadow staggered backwards for just a spit second until Mephiles drove the handle of the hammer into his throat and drove him down to the mat, choking him with it. The crowd was letting out shocked gasps as they saw that.

"The brutality has begun!" said Wooiser.

"That was just sick! Mephiles slammed that hammer with into Shadow's jaw and is now choking him out with it!" said Crysta.

As Mephiles was choking Shadow, he leaned down so that he was an inch away from the red/black hedgehog's agonized face and glared at him.

"Look at that twisted look on Mephiles's face! You can tell that he is enjoying every second of this!" said Wooiser.

The dark hedgehog stood up off of Shadow and gripped the sledgehammer tightly in his hands. He lifted the hammer up and then brought it down into Shadow's gut, causing the hedgehog to yet out a pained yell and the fans let out more gasps.

"Damn! Right into the gut!" said Crysta, holding her stomach as she spoke.

Shadow rolled onto his stomach and Mephiles followed him. The dark hedgehog grabbed Shadow by his hair and lifted him up to his knees. Then Mephiles backed up a bit and held the sledgehammer as if it were a baseball bat. The fans gasped as they knew what Mephiles was planning.

"Oh fuck! Shadow get out of the way man!" said Wooiser.

Mepihles rushed at Shadow and swung the hammer at him, aiming right for his head. At the last second, Shadow ducked out of the way and Mephiles's momentum brought him right in front of Shadow and "The Black Wind" gave the dark hedgehog a low blow. A collective "OH!" came from the crowd, mostly the males as Mephiles doubled over in intense pain.

"I felt that one too!" said Wooiser.

"My God, that was close! Shadow would be without a head right now if he didn't move!" said Crysta.

Shadow had managed to make it to his feet, holding his stomach and there was a look of fury in his eyes. He turned to Mephiles, snatched the sledgehammer out of his hands, and then drove it hard into the dark hedgehog's stomach.

"Ooh!" said Wooiser.

"Shadow returns the favor for what Mephiles did to him!" said Crysta.

Mephiles crumpled down to the mat, holding his stomach and breathing hard from the pain he was in. Shadow threw the sledgehammer down and then grabbed his opponent, picked him up, and threw him to the outside of the ring.

"Mephiles is thrown to the outside of the ring!" said Wooiser.

Mephiles hit the ground hard and Shadow followed him to the outside. Shadow picked him up and led him to the barricade, where he slammed the dark hedgehog's head into it.

"Mephiles's head is smashed into the barricade!" said Crysta.

"Those things aren't soft either!" said Wooiser.

Mephiles's head bounced off the barricade and he fell down to a knee right beside it. Shadow backed up a few steps and measured up Mephiles before running at him. Once Shadow got to Mephiles, "The Black wind" drove his knee into the side of his head.

"Oh man!" said Crysta.

The fans sitting ringside all jumped back as they heard the impact from Shadow's attack. Mephiles fell down to the ground, almost completely motionless. Shadow stood upright and looked out at the crowd with his usual emotionless look and they cheered for him.

"This is brutal! This is absolutely brutal!" said Wooiser.

"We knew that this was going to happen, but my God, this is just crazy!" said Crysta.

Shadow bent over and picked Mephiles's deadweight body up and led him to the steel steps, sitting him up against it.

"Shadow has put Mephiles against the steel steps! What is he planning to do!" asked Wooiser.

Shadow went over towards the announcer's table and picked up a steel chair, getting a pop from the crowd.

"Does that answer your question!" asked Crysta.

"The Black Wind" went back to Mephiles and set the chair right up against him.

"Huh? I thought Shadow was going to hit Mephiles with the chair! What is he doing!" asked Crysta.

Shadow then went back into the ring and picked up the sledgehammer before making his way back outside.

"Oh my God! No! Not this!" said Crysta.

"Shadow is thinking of absolutely smashing Mephiles's brains in!" said Wooiser.

Shadow gripped the hammer in his hands and measured up Mephiles before rushing at him, lifting the hammer up.

"There he goes!" said Crysta.

At the last second, Mephiles grabbed the chair with his hands and hurled it at the oncoming Shadow, hitting him in the face with it.

"Whoa!" said Wooiser.

Shadow was knocked for a loop and as soon as he was within range of Mephiles, the dark hedgehog wrapped his legs around Shadow's and hit him with a drop toehold, slamming the red/black hedgehog's head into the steel steps.

"Oh my God!" said Crysta.

The fans all gasped and let out "Ooh's!" as they heard the impact from Shadow's head hitting the steps. Shadow was laid out from the and Mephiles took that time to regain his bearings.

"Not only did Shadow get hit right in the face with that chair, but Mephiles drove him head first into the steel steps!" said Wooiser.

"Just like he said he would do!" said Crysta.

Afterwards, Mephiles got to his feet, although shakily, and then made his way to Shadow, picked him up, and threw him back into the ring. Mephiles picked up the steel chair and then got inside as well.

"They head back ni the ring and Mephiles brings the chair along with him!" said Wooiser.

Shadow was slowly making it back to his feet, holding his head as well. Mephiles practically saw red as he locked on Shadow. Shadow got to his feet and stumbled a bit on the ropes before he turned around. Mephiles flew at Shadow, the steel chair above him and when he was close enough, he smashed Shadow over the head with it.

"OH!" said Crysta.

There was a loud pop from the crowd as Shadow hit the mat and Mephiles stood over him.

"I think Shadow is out from that one!" said Wooiser.

"I believe so too! That was a vicious chair shot!" said Crysta.

The dark hedgehog threw the chair down to the mat and picked Shadow's motionless body up. Then he placed his head in between his legs, right above the steel chair. Mephiles hooked Shadow's arms with his own, ready to hit Shadow with his finishing move.

"Uh oh! Mephiles is looking to put Shadow out once and for all!" said Wooiser.

"And look at the postion he has him in! And where the chair is! Mephiles is going to hit the Darkness Falls and Shadow right on the steel chair!" said Crysta.

At the last moment, there was a pop from the crowd and Mephiles was hit from behind. As a result, he released Shadow and fell down to the mat.

"What the…!" asked Wooiser.

"What the hell happened!" asked Crysta.

"Look! In the ring!" said Wooiser.

Everybody looked and saw Fockewulf the Wolf and Bearenger the Bear in the ring, a chair in Fockewulf's hands.

"It's Fockewulf and Bearenger!" said Crysta.

"Why the hell are they here!" asked Wooiser.

"I have no idea!" replied Crysta. "But what I do know is that they just attacked Mephiles from behind!"

Fockewulf began to repeatedly slam the chair down on Mephiles and Bearenger joined in by stomping the daylights out of the dark hedgehog.

"Now they are beating the crap out of Mephiles!" said Wooiser.

"But why! What is this all about!" asked Crysta.

"I don't know, but this is legal! Remember, no disqualification!" said Wooiser.

Mephiles covered up as best as he could to withstand the attack but he was soon overwhelmed by them. Fockewulf and Bearenger stopped their assault and as Fockewulf looked down at the hedgehog, Bearenger picked up the other chair in the ring and then stood on either side of Mephiles, chairs in hand.

"Now Fockewulf and Bearenger both have chairs!" said Crysta.

Mephiles began to stir and he made up to his knees and that was when Fockewulf and Bearenger struck. They swung their chairs at Mephiles at the same time, smashing his head in between them.

"OH MY GOD!" said Wooiser and Crysta.

The crowd let out a collective gasp as Mephiles dropped down to the mat, completely motionless. Fockewulf and Bearenger dropped their chairs in the ring and hi-fived each other before they made their way out of the ring, smirks on their faces. The crowd booed them as they went up the ramp and behind the curtain.

"I cannot believe what we just saw. Fockewulf and Bearenger, for unknown reasons, just came out here and completely destroyed Mephiles," said Crysta.

"They smashed his head in between those two chairs. And now they are leaving as if nothing happened," said Wooiser.

Back in the ring, Shadow began to stir and he saw that Mephiles was down on the mat. Gritting his teeth, he pulled himself to the ropes and got to his feet using them.

"We better get back to business! There is still a match going on here!" said Crysta.

"Shadow has jut now made it back to his feet! I don't think he has any idea what happened to Mephiles!" said Wooiser.

"I don't think he cares!" said Crysta.

The fans on Shadow's side cheered for him as he went to the downed Mephiles and started dropping kicks all over his body, finishing with a large knee to the dark hedgehog's back.

"Shadow drops kicks all over Mephiles and hits that hard knee on him!" said Wooiser.

Shadow got to his feet and an idea came to his head. He went and got one of the chairs in the ring and set it up in the middle of the ring.

"What the…?" asked Crysta.

Shadow picked Mephiles up and propped his head on the seat of the chair and backed up to one of the corners of the ring.

"Uh oh!" said Wooiser.

There was a pop from the crowd as they saw Shadow revving up his leg.

"Shadow is prepping up for his finishing move!" said Crysta.

"and Mephiles is completely helpless!" said Wooiser.

Then, Shadow bolted at Mephiles, lifted his foot up and kicked the dark hedgehog in the side of his head, hitting the Punt Kick.

"BOO-YAH!" said Wooiser.

Mephiles crumpled to the mat and the crowd let out another loud pop.

"Shadow hits Mephiles with the Punt Kick!" said Crysta.

"And Mephiles was propped up on that chair, leaving his head wide open for Shadow to hit!" said Wooiser.

Shadow dropped down and covered Mephiles.

"There goes the pin!" said Crysta.

1

2

3

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It is all over! Shadow has defeated Mephiles!" said Crysta.

_**(Shadow The Hedgehog – "I Am…All Of Me")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, 'The Black Wind' Shadow the Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

There was a mix of cheers and boos, mostly cheers as the winner was announced. Shadow rolled off of Mephiles and onto his back, completely worn out. The referee dropped to a knee and held up one of Shadow's arms in victory.

"This was truly a hectic and brutal match we just saw ladies and gentlemen," said Crysta.

"No kidding," said Wooiser. "We saw some thing that we were not expecting at all in this match; sledgehammer spots, chair spots, barricade spots, steel step spots – damn."

"And now we know that Shadow is the sixth and final participant in the Elimination Chamber," said Crysta.

"Yes, but at a very physically demanding price," said Wooiser.

There was a pop from the crowd and everyone turned to the entrance and saw Rouge rushing down the ramp. She slid into the ring and went over to Shadow and kneeled beside him, a look of concern on her face.

"There is Rouge and she is very worried for Shadow, and rightfully so," said Crysta.

"Yeah. He went through Hell in that match and everyone here is worried for the well-being of not just him, but Mephiles as well," said Wooiser.

Rouge helped Shadow to the edge of the ring and then helped him to his feet, wrapping one of his arms around her shoulders and wrapping hers around his waist, and began to help him up the ramp. Along the way, the fans ringside patted them both of their backs, out of respect for Shadow for the match he put on and gratitude for Rouge for her helping him.

"And our fans are showing love for both Shadow and Rouge as they make their way up the ramp," said Crysta.

After Shadow and Rouge left, the referee tried to help Mephiles up, but the dark hedgehog shoved him away. Then he began to roll out of the ring and fell down to his knees on the outside.

"Mephiles is refusing help from the referee and is trying to leave on his own," said Wooiser.

"His brain must feel like it is in pieces after what we saw," said Crysta.

Mephiles clutched his head in pain and as he opened his eyes, the look in them was just about the scariest thing anybody there had seen.

"Oh dear God," said Crysta. "Look at that face."

"Scary," said Wooiser. "That is scary. I would not want to be Fockewulf and Bearenger right now."

"Those two definitely have a target on their heads as far as I am concerned," said Crysta.

The dark hedgehog got to his feet and slowly made his way up the ramp and behind the curtain.

"I sure hope that Shadow and Mephiles aren't too hurt," said Crysta.

"Same here," said Wooiser. "But we finally know all six competitors that will be in the Elimination Chamber match!"

"Yes, and it will be one that we will all remember, but I still want to know why Fockewulf and Bearenger did what they did to Mephiles," said Crysta.

"Same here. Maybe we will find out later tonight," said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

"Whoa," said Manic as he and his family and friends saw the end of the Shadow/Mephiles match on the TV. "That was sick."

"That it was laddie," said Rob as he leaned against the wall, his hood over his head. "I wasn't quite sure who was going to win."

"But because of what Fickewulf and Bearenger did, we know now," said Sonia. "I sure do hope that he and Shadow aren't too hurt. As a matter of fact, I'm going to go check up on Shadow. I can check in with Rouge too for our title match coming up."

Sonic turned to his sister. "Sounds good. But remember, your match is up next so don't take too long."

Sonia stood up out of her chair. "Of course. I cannot wait to put that loudmouth Fiona in her place!"

Sonia walked to the door and just before she left, she turned to Tails and said, "By the way Tails, good luck in the main event tonight!"

The IC Champion looked up at the hedgehog and smiled. "Thanks Sonia! Good luck to you too!"

Sonia returned the smile and after telling everyone goodbye, she left the locker room. Sonic adjusted his title belt on his shoulder and turned to the fox sitting beside him.

"So lil' bro, your first main event match is tonight! You ready?"

"More than ready!" said Tails confidently. "I came up a bit short in my match last week but this time it is going to be a different outcome between Lightning and me!"

Amy and Cream both smiled at Tails. "We're going to be rooting for you all the way Tails!" said the rabbit.

"That was a close match between you guys last week that could've gone either way, but this time you're going to get payback on that Lightning!" said Amy.

Everyone in the locker room cheered.

"And speaking of payback," said Manic as he put an arm around Rob's shoulders. "That's exactly what we're going to give Bean and Bark in our match with them next week!"

"Aye," said Rob as he shook Manic's free hand. "If those two, especially Bean, think that they are getting off that easy, they can think again!"

Sonic stood up and stretched out his body. "That sure was dirty what he did out there in your match with Bark. He deserves a good ol' whoopin' for that!"

Rob looked at Sonic. "Which is exactly what I'm going to do at 'Vendetta' when I not only beat him but take the CW Title from him!"

"Whoo-hoo!" cheered Amy. "That's my cousin!"

Cream giggled. "And I get to finally settle things with Carrotia."

"Eww yeah," said Amy, a grimace on her face. "A steel cage match. I don't think anyone expected that. You sure that you are comfortable with this Cream?"

The rabbit looked at her friend. "I must admit I was a bit shocked when Chip announced the match. It isn't every day that you see two women in a match that extreme. But I believe in myself. I have confidence that I can go through with it and show Carrotia, and everyone else, that I am to be taken seriously."

Sonic chuckled. "No need for that! All of us here know that you can handle yourself well in the ring! A steel cage ain't a thing for you!"

"Yeah," said Tails as he smiled at her. "We all believe that you have the heart to compete in that match and that you can beat Carrotia."

Cream smiled at the IC Champion. "Thank you Tails. Thank you everybody."

"No problem," said Sonic as he winked at her. "Now we all know who are going to be in the Elimination Chamber with me. It is going to be tough, but I am going to walk into the chamber as the champion and I am going to leave the chamber still the champion!"

Everyone in the locker room cheered once more.

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

"Wow, that sure does look bad," said Sonia as she looked at the bruises on Shadow's head.

The black/red hedgehog looked up at her. "Hmph, this is nothing at all."

Rouge scoffed as she placed an icepack on Shadow's forehead. "Keep on telling yourself that. I told you not to get yourself roughed up in your match!"

"There wasn't much I could do to avoid that," said Shadow as he leaned back in his chair. "It was a no DQ match after all."

"Yeah yeah," said Rouge. "But in the end you did get the win. Looks like my telling you good luck worked, liked always."

Shadow rolled his eyes and Sonia giggled at that "Well, my match with Fiona is up next," said the female hedgehog.

"Oh please shut that fox up for me and everyone else!" exclaimed Rouge.

"Oh don't worry," said Sonia. "I plan on doing just that."

The bat nodded at her. "Well go make that happen and later tonight I'll put that echidna in her place too. But for now, I have an injured hedgehog to attend to."

Shadow crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't need any 'attending to' Rouge."

"Uh huh," said Rouge as if she didn't hear what he said and continued to hold the ice on his head. Sonia couldn't help but giggle again.

'_These two are just too much sometimes.'_

"Catch you guys later!" said Sonia as she made her way out of the locker room and headed towards the ring area.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Now this is going to be a good match! One half of the Women's Tag Team Champions taking on one-half of the number one contenders!" said Wooiser.

"Sonia is on her way to the ring and that means Fiona is on her way here too! This is going to be a good one! Let's do it!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Singles Match; Sonia The Hedgehog VS. Fiona Fox~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a singles match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Trina – "Da Baddest Bitch")**_

Boos came from the crowd as the music played and moments later Fiona came from behind the curtain, her title belt around her waist. She ran her hands through her hair and as she held her arms up in the air, red pyro exploded on the sides of the ring. She smirked and as she made her way down the ramp, she undid her title from around her waist and placed it on her shoulder. She got into the ring and made her way to one of the corners. Fiona got up on the top turnbuckle and laid across it, holding her title up above her.

"Introducing first, representing the Destructix, from Westside Island, weighing in at 68 lbs., ladies and gentlemen, she is one-half of the reigning SWA Women's Tag Team Champions, Fiona Fox!"

"Wow, Fiona sure doesn't look all that worried about her opponent tonight!" said Crysta.

"She sure doesn't! She's just chillin' on the top turnbuckle like it ain't nothing! She is one half of the Women's Tag Champs, but she had better take her opponent seriously!" said Wooiser.

Fiona set her title belt down on the outside of the ring and continued to lay on the top turnbuckle as she waited for her opponent.

_**(Lil' Kim – "No Matter What They Say")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and the lights went off. Moments later Sonia came from behind the curtain, her keyboard in her hands. She stood on the stage, held her keyboard towards the air, and began to fire multiple multicolored lasers in the air, getting a huge pop from the crowd. The lasers flew all around the arena many times before they disintegrated. Afterwards, Sonia began to make her way down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans as she did so. She got to the ring and set her keyboard beside the steel steps before sliding inside. Sonia went to one of the nearby turnbuckles, climbed it, and struck a pose on it, the fans cheering for her all the while.

"And the opponent, from Mobodoom, weighing in at 71 lbs., Sonia the Hedgehog!"

I can tell you this; ever since her and Rouge's encounter with Fiona and Lien-Da last week, Sonia has been looking very forward to this match!" said Crysta.

"Hell yeah! We all remember the trash talk that those four women engaged in last week and Sonia looks like she is ready to put on another 'Match Of The Week' performance like she did last week!" said Wooiser.

Sonia got down from the turnbuckle and went to her respective corner. Fiona eventually got down from the turnbuckle and after she did, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Sonia and Fiona, one on one!" said Wooiser.

Sonia and Fiona met in the middle of the ring and Fiona threw a punch and connected right with Sonia's jaw.

"Oh! Fiona starts things off with a punch right to Sonia's jaw!" said Crysta.

The hedgehog staggered back and Fiona tried to follow up with another punch, but Sonia blocked it and retaliated with a hard shot of her own.

"And Sonia hits Fiona with a punch of her own!" said Wooiser.

Fiona went flying back from the force of her opponent's punch and went into the ropes. Sonia followed her in and as soon as she was within range, Fiona grabbed her, threw her into the ropes, and started delivering punch after punch to Sonia's midsection.

"Whoa! Fiona sure is letting the fisticuffs fly. Ain't she!" asked Crysta.

"Heck yeah! That girl sure does love to brawl when the occasion calls for it!" said Wooiser.

The hedgehog felt the pain shoot through her stomach and the wind was knocked out of her from the repeated punches. Fiona backed up from Sonia, grabbed her head in her arms and put the hedgehog in a headlock.

"It looks like either a DDT or suplex is coming up!" said Crysta.

Before Fiona could do anything, Sonia spun out of the headlock, grabbed the fox's arm, pulled her to herself, and brought her down to the mat with a hard clothesline.

"Whoa! It was neither a suplex or DDT! Sonia reversed whatever it is Fiona was thinking of doing and dropped her with a clothesline!" said Wooiser.

Fiona hit the mat on her back and Sonia didn't let up. She started to drop kicks down on the fox, causing the Women's Tag Champion to cover up as best as she could, but it didn't do much.

"Now Sonia is getting in some offense on the downed champion!" said Crysta.

Sonia picked Fiona up and then whipped her into the ropes. As Fiona came back to her, Sonia bent over. However, Fiona stopped right in front of the hedgehog, wrapped her arms around her head, and locked a guillotine on her.

"Uh oh! This is bad for Sonia!" said Wooiser.

"Fiona has a guillotine choke locked in on her! This is one of the most painful and excruciating submission holds a person can be put into!" said Crysta.

Sonia's eyes widened as she felt the fox also wrap her legs around her waist and bring her down to the mat.

"Now Sonia is down on the mat! This makes the hold even more painful!" said Wooiser.

Fiona tightened her grip on her and Sonia was finding it hard to breath. The referee asked her if she wanted to give up and because she couldn't speak, Sonia just barely managed to shake her head, indicating no.

"And look at that! Sonia refuses to give up!" said Crysta.

Fiona grit her teeth and cranked on even more pressure to her opponent. The fans began to chant "Sonia! Sonia!" to will the hedgehog on, and their voices began to reach her. The hedgehog put her hands up on Fiona's arms and began to use her strength to try and pry them off of her.

"Wow! Sonia looks like she is trying to break out of the guillotine!" said Wooiser.

"The fans are definitely behind her! She just may do it!" said Crysta.

Fiona felt Sonia getting her arms from around her and tried her best to keep them on her, but the hedgehog's power overwhelmed her and Sonia escaped from the guillotine and pinned Fiona.

"Wow! Not only did Sonia get out of the guillotine but she has Fiona pinned as well!" said Wooiser.

1

Fiona quickly kicked out of the pin and after the two women got to their feet, Fiona dropped Sonia down to the mat with a dropkick to her chest.

"Fiona kicks out gets back control of the match!" said Crysta.

The fox got to her knees and smirked at her downed opponent before standing up, going to her, and picking her up. Fiona whipped Sonia into one of the corners and the hedgehog hit the corner hard. Fiona backed up to the adjacent corner and then charged at Sonia. Just when it looked like Fiona was going to hit Sonia with a large clothesline, the hedgehog threw her feet up and caught the oncoming fox right in her face with them, dropping her down to the mat.

"Oh man! Fiona ran right into that one!" said Wooiser.

There was a pop from the crowd as Fiona's body crashed down on the mat. Sonia shook the cobwebs out of her head and afterwards began to make her way to the top of the corner she was in.

"And Sonia is going to the top turnbuckle!" said Crysta.

Just when the hedgehog had made it to the top turnbuckle, Fiona kipped up to her feet and, after using the ropes to propel herself up, kicked Sonia in the back of her head, causing the hedgehog to perform a front flip off of the turnbuckle and crash down onto the mat on her back.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" said Crysta.

The crowd all let out a collective "Ooh!" as they witnessed Sonia fly through the air and hit the mat.

"That was some awesome athleticism by Fiona!" said Wooiser.

Both competitors were laid out in the ring for a couple of seconds and the referee began to count them out. At about the five count, Fiona began to crawl over to the downed Sonia.

"Fiona looks like she is going for the pin!" said Crysta.

Once she was right beside her, a dark smile appeared on the fox's face. She turned so that her back was facing Sonia and laid across her, holding one of her arms up in the air in victory.

"Fiona has Sonia covered! And she's doing a bit of showboating as well!" said Wooiser.

1

2

At the last second, Sonia locked her legs and arm around Fiona's arms and rolled her up into a pinning position of her own.

"Oh! Sonia reverses into a pin of her own!" said Crysta.

1

2

3

"Whoa!" said Wooiser.

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It is all over! Sonia has defeated Fiona!" said Crysta.

_**(Lil' Kim – "No Matter What They Say")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, Sonia the Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The fans continued to cheer after the winner was announced. Sonia rolled out of the ring and as she did, Fiona sat up on the mat with a shocked expression on her face. The Women's Tag Champion looked out of the ring and was horrified to see her opponent standing on the base of the ramp, the referee holding her arm up in victory.

"Talk about a win completely out of nowhere!" said Wooiser.

"I, like everyone else, thought Fiona had this match won! But the champion let her cockiness get the better of her with that pin and Sonia made her pay for it!" said Crysta.

In the ring, Fiona was seething. She got up and started to kick furiously at one of the corner turnbuckles and slam her hands down on it in anger.

"Fiona ain't happy about this outcome at all!" said Wooiser.

"Well she did just lose to one of her number one contenders!" said Crysta.

Sonia backed up the ramp, a smirk on her face as she saw the fox rant and rave in the ring. Then she saw the fox get outside the ring, pick up her title belt, reenter the ring, and hold it up high above her head, looking right at her as she did so.

"And Fiona is showing Sonia that she is still one half of the Women's Tag Champions!" said Wooiser.

"Yes, but will she and Lien-Da still be the champions after all is said and done at 'Vendetta?' That is the question!" said Crysta.

"We will find that out when 'Vendetta' gets here!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

"I still can't believe what Fockewulf and Bearenger did to Mephiles earlier!" said Uma as she and Cat were walking down a hallway. "That was crazy!"

Cat nodded his head. "Indeed it was. I wonder what their reason was for interfering in that match, and also why they only attacked Mephiles."

Shrugging her shoulders, the spider replied, "The hell if I know! It could be any…hold on! Look!"

Uma pointed her fingers ahead of her and Cat looked to where she was pointing. Coming down the hall towards them was Fockewulf and Bearenger, huge dark smiles of satisfaction on their faces.

"Speak of the devil," said Cat.

"Yeah," said Uma, her eyes narrowing. "Let's get the story from them right now!"

The spider continued to walk forward and Cat followed her. Eventually, the two of them came face to face with the wolf and bear.

"You two sure do look like you're in happy moods," said Cat.

"Of course!" said Bearenger. "Did you see what we did that Mephiles! That was pure genius on our parts!"

"Genius doesn't even begin to describe that!" said Fockewulf. "That was magnificence, that's what it was!"

"What it was," said Uma. "Was you two getting involved in a match that didn't concern you in any way! And now that we have you two here, us and everyone else want to know why you two did what you did! And you better have a damn good reason!"

Fockewulf and Bearenger held their hands up in front of them. "Sheesh woman, calm down!" said Bearenger.

The spider glared at them. Cat crossed his arms over his chest and said, "We're waiting."

"Oh yeah," said Fockewulf. "Our reason why. The reason is a simple one, really. It was to make a statement here in the SWA, to show everyone that Mephiles isn't the big bad badass that he and everyone else make him out to be."

"You've seen him," said Bearenger. "The way he carries himself around here, thinking that he is the most intimidating Mobian that any of us have ever seen. Well, what did all of Mobius see tonight? They saw me and Fockewulf show that Mephiles he is nothing more than a regular Mobian that can be had, which is what we did."

"But we are not done yet," said Fockewulf. "You see, I have suffered a loss to that freak hedgehog and I plan on getting payback. So therefore, this is a message we want you two to give Chip for us. Tell him that both Bearenger and myself are issuing a challenge to Mephiles; us against him at 'Vendetta' in a 2-On-1 Handicap match."

Uma's eyes widened. "A handicap match with Mephiles! After what you two did to him! You've got to be kidding!"

Bearenger smirked. "Not at all. This is a good thing for everybody. Another huge match is added to the pay-per-view, we get to get our hands on Mephiles, and we are sure that he wants to do the same to us."

The spider was silent for a few seconds before she turned to Cat. "What do you think?"

Cat placed a hand under his chin. "They do make a good point. This could benefit a lot of people."

Uma reached into her pocket and pulled out a walkie talkie and spoke into it. "Chip, come in. This is Uma."

A couple of seconds later, loud rap music blared out of the walkie talkie, causing the four Mobians to jump in surprise. Then they heard Chips' voice over the music.

"_Y'all gon' make me lose my mind, up in here, up in here! Y'all gon' make me go all out, up in here, up in here! Y'all gon' make me act a fool, up in here, up in here! Y'all gon' make me lose my cool, up in here, up in here!"_

As Chip continued to sing the song Uma looked at Cat and he facepalmed himself. The spider shook her head and then yelled as loud as she could into the walkie talkie, "CHIP!"

There was the sound of a loud crash being heard over the other side of the walkie talkie and the Mobians all looked at each other in confusion. Seconds later, the music turned down and they heard Chip's voice once more.

"_Ow! Damn, that hurt! Hey Uma! What's up?"_

The spider rolled her eyes. "Did I interrupt something?"

* * *

_**~Chip's Office~**_

Chip made it back to his seat after falling out of it and landing on the floor. "Nope. Not at all. So what's the problem?"

"Remember earlier when Fockewulf and Bearenger jumped Mephiles? Well, me and Cat got them right here and they said they did it to make an impact and they want a 2-On-1 Handicap match against him at 'Vendetta.'"

"Hmm," said the tiger as he leaned back in his seat and propped his feet up on the desk. "Interesting."

"That's what I was thinking as well. So, what do you think?"

Chip thought for a moment before saying, "What the hell? That could be a good match to have go down there. Plus, I'm sure that Mephiles is looking to even the odds with them for what happened. Tell them that it's on."

"Alright, gotcha. Me and Cat will be back there soon. Try not to party to hard!"

Chip scoffed and as he put the walkie talkie away he said, "Yeah yeah." Just when Chip was going to turn the music back on, his office door burst open. He growled and turned his head towards the door, ready to give whoever it was a lashing out, but when he saw who it was, he smiled.

"Ah, just who I wanted to see," said the tiger. "You sure do have perfect timing!"

Walking into the room, seething with anger, was Mephiles. His shoulders were shaking and his fists were tightly clenched. The hedgehog walked right up to Chip's desk and looked him in his face, his eyes burning with rage.

"Now I know that you are pissed off, and I don't blame you one bit," said Chip, a calm look on his face. "Hell, I'd be pissed too if that happened to me. But check this out, this isn't all bad for you."

The look on Mephiles's face didn't change an inch.

"Now, I know what you're thinking," said Chip as he continued to speak. "'I just got screwed out of my SWA Championship opportunity by two guys who had no business at all getting involved in my match.' As true as that is, you have to remember that match was a no DQ match. Anything and everything goes, including interference."

A deep growl escaped from the dark hedgehog's lips as he forcefully placed his hands on Chip's desks, his fingers trembling in rage.

"Hey yo, careful there," said the tiger. "This is the only desk that I have, you know."

"Chip," said Mephiles, his voice filled with venom. "You had better make this right."

"Oh trust me, I am," replied Chip. "Now, although it is official that Shadow is going to be the one going to compete in the Elimination Chamber, that doesn't mean that you are going to be left out of 'Vendetta.'

The hedgehog listened intently to Chip, although he was a second away from unleashing his fury upon him.

"I can see it in your eyes Mephiles," said Chip as he stood up and walked towards the dark hedgehog, his voice becoming serious. "I can see how much you want to do damage to Fockewulf and Bearenger for what they did to you. The way they beat you down with those chairs, smashed your head in with them, and then cost you your chance to possibly become the SWA Champion."

Chip came to a stop in front of the seething hedgehog and he did something that nobody else would dare to do. He put his hand on Mephiles's shoulder and as soon as he did, the hedgehog looked over at him with a demonic look.

But Chip didn't falter. "I just made a match that'll give you a chance to get your revenge. At 'Vendetta' you will face not both Fockewulf and Bearenger in a 2-On-1 Handicap match. What do you think 'bout that?"

The hedgehog didn't responded verbally but just let out a growl before turning around and started to make his way out of the room.

"Hmm I'll take that as a yes," said Chip, his cheerfulness returning to his voice. "By the way, is there anything else I can help you with?"

Mephiles stopped at the doorway and was silent for a few econds before turning his head back to Chip and saying, "Me. And Bearenger. One on one. Next week."

Chip put his hand under his chin. "You sure that you are in good enough health to compete after what happened earlier?"

The hedgehog looked Chip right in his eyes once more with his usual glare and Chip nodded his head. "Once again, I take that as a yes. Alright then. You and Bearenger will go one on one next week."

Mephiles turned his head back forward and then left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"I've only got one of those doors as well," said the tiger as he put his hands in his pockets. "Maybe he just needs some time to cool down. Yeah, that's it. He'll chill out later."

At that moment, Chip heard a loud crash from outside his door and immediately went to open it. He saw a table turned over on the ground and the contents that were on it strewn about the place.

Moving a strand of hair out of his face, Chip said, "Uh, maybe not."

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Whoa. That was as intense a moment that I have ever seen," said Wooiser.

"Yes, but we have learned quite a bit from what we just saw," said Crysta. "First, we found out the reason for Fockewulf and Bearenger's attack on Mephiles earlier. It was because they wanted to make an impact here by assaulting one of the top guys here and making him look as if he were nothing, and you know what? They did just that. They beat down Mephiles to the point where he wasn't even conscious."

"And when Uma and Cat confronted them about it, they said they wanted a 2-On-1 Handicap match with Mephiles at 'Vendetta,' which Chip has just made official," said Wooiser.

"And speaking of Chip, he also made a match for next week," said Crysta. "Mephiles will go one on one with one of his assailants; Bearenger the Bear. That is going to be one that I'm sure a lot of people will be looking forward to next week after what transpired earlier."

"I already can't wait for next week!" said Wooiser.

_**(COMP – "Do Sumptin'")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played through the loudspeakers.

"That music you are hearing now is the official theme song for 'SWA; Vendetta!'" said Crysta. "I am sure that the SWA Competitors performing there will do just that! They are going to do something, and that something is make an impact that will shape the future of the SWA!"

"Hell yeah! That is one of the best songs to have going while you're in a fight!" said Wooiser as he bobbed his head to the beat of the song. "And there is going to be a plethora of fights going on at 'Vendetta!'"

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

Simian was tossing any and every object he got his hands on everywhere.

"That son of a…!" he yelled as he picked a chair up and slammed it down on the ground multiple times before throwing it to the side. "Taking my title away from me!" He went to a wall and punched it so hard he left a sent in it. "This ain't over! I guarantee you this ain't over!"

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Talk about hostility! Simian is still pissed about how he lost his Hardcore Title to Bill earlier!" said Wooiser.

"That was the first of what became numerous shockers tonight! And something tells me that we are not done yet! It's time to get back into the action with a tag team match that features two members of the Chaotix!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Tag Team Match; Charmy Bee & Ray The Flying Squirrel VS. Rotor The Walrus & Valdez The Chameleon~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a tag team match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Linkin Park/Cage 9 - "Papercut/I Am Perfection")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and moments later Rotor and Valdez came out from behind the curtain. Valdez ran to either side of the stage and pumped is fist out at the crowd and as he did, pyro exploded towards the crowd. Rotor dropped down and performed a few push ups on the stage before athletically leaping back to his feet. Afterwards, both he and Valdez made their way down the ramp and got into the ring. Valdez got onto one of the turnbuckles and held his fingers up in the air and Rotor held his arms out to the side of his body, his hands clenched and a confident look on his face.

"Introducing first, weighing in at a combined weight of 197 lbs., Valdez the Chameleon and Rotor the Walrus!"

"Interesting but perfect team here! Both of them are very athletic but Rotor brings the strength and Valdez brings the speed!" said Wooiser.

"These two make a formidable team when you stop and think about it! Whichever members of the Chaotix are facing them better be careful" said Crysta.

Rotor removed his ammo belt from his body and Valdez removed his vest. They set them down on the outside of the ring and waited for their opponents to arrive.

_**(The Foo Fighters/Finger Eleven – "Learn To Fly/Stay & Drown")**_

Thunderous cheers filled the building as the music played and moments later, Charmy and Ray came from behind the curtain. They both stood on the stage side by side and Charmy held his pointer finger in the air and began to whirl it around in circles. Ray held his hands out to the side and pointed to the crowd. Then the two of them flew down the ramp and into the ring. They landed in the middle of the ring and played to the fans a bit, causing then to cheer louder for them.

"And the opponents, weighing in at a combined weight of 110 lbs., Ray the Flying Squirrel and Charmy Bee!"

"Charmy and Ray are in the house! It sure is good to see them!" said Wooiser.

"Yeah! And I bet Vector, Espio, and the others are around here somewhere! Wherever they are I am sure that they are going to be paying close attention to their partners' match!" said Crysta.

Charmy and Ray went to their respective corner and afterwards it was decided that Charmy and Rotor would start the match off. Ray and Valdez got out of the ring and onto the apron. Ray took off his vest and laid it on the outside and Charmy did the same with his helmet. Then the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Charmy and Ray taking on Rotor and Valdez in a tag team match!" said Wooiser.

Charmy and Rotor met in the middle of the ring and the walrus threw a kick at the bee, but Charmy caught it in his hands, stepped over it with one leg, and swung his other leg at Rotor's jaw, connecting with a hard kick and sending him down to the mat.

"Whoa! Charmy hits a spinning heel kick right off the bat!" said Crysta.

Rotor got back to his feet quickly, but as soon as he did, Charmy followed up with a dropkick to his chin that sent him back into his corner.

"Rotor gets back up quick but Charmy kept the pressure on him with that dropkick!" said Wooiser.

Valdez reached in and tagged himself into the match, but Charmy didn't see it. The bee rushed at Rotor, leapt in the air, wrapped his legs around his head, and then whirled his own body completely around until he wrapped his arms around Rotor's head and drove him down to the mat, hitting a tornado DDT.

"Charmy hits a picture perfect tornado DDT on Rotor!" said Crysta.

"Yeah, but he is no longer the legal competitor!" said Wooiser.

There was a pop from the crowd as Rotor rolled out of the ring and at that moment, Valdez grabbed a hold of the ropes, launched himself into the ring, and hit Charmy with a flying clothesline.

"Now Charmy knows that Valdez is the legal one!" said Crysta.

Charmy hit the mat and Valdez quickly went for the cover.

"Valdez covers Charmy in the first pin of the match!" said Wooiser.

1

Charmy kicked out of the pin.

"Charmy quickly kicks out!" said Crysta.

Valdez got to his feet and picked Charmy up. The chameleon hit Chary with some leg kicks before backing into the ropes. However, Charmy followed him in and hit Valdez with a hard knee to the body.

"Ooh! Hard knee to the stomach!" said Wooiser.

The chameleon doubled over in pain and Charmy dragged him to this corner and tagged in Ray.

"Here comes Ray!" said Crysta.

Charmy hit Valdez with a back suplex and afterward, Ray leapt into the ring and hit the downed chameleon with a body splash, landing in a pinning position.

"Beautiful double team move by the Chaotix!" said Wooiser.

"And Ray has Valdez pinned!" said Crysta.

1

Valdez quickly kicks out.

It's only a 1 count!" said Wooiser.

Ray tried to lock an armbar on Valdez, but the chameleon quickly spun out of it and made his way out of the ring.

"Smart move by Valdez! It was getting a bit too hard for him in there!" said Crysta.

Ray reached through the ropes and grabbed Valdez's head and tried to pull him back into the ring, but the chameleon was one step ahead. He leapt up and hit the squirrel in the head with a reverse bicycle kick, sending Ray stumbling backwards.

"Whoa! Valdez hits Ray with a very athletic kick to the head!" said Wooiser.

Valdez leapt back onto the apron of the ring and measured up his opponent. Then the chameleon leapt onto the top rope, leapt towards, Ray, wrapped his legs around his head, and hit him with a hurricarana, landing in a pinning position.

"Hurricarana by Valdez!" said Crysta.

"And he has Ray in a pinning position!" said Wooiser.

1

Ray kicked out of the pin.

"Ray kicks out!" said Crysta.

Valdez got to his feet, picked Ray up, and put him in a headlock before leading him to his corner and tagging in Rotor.

"Rotor's tagged back in!" said Wooiser.

The walrus got into the ring and he also wrapped his arm around Ray's head. Then he and Valdez dropped down and hit the squirrel with a double DDT.

"Ray gets smashed with a double DDT from Rotor and Valdez!" said Crysta.

Valdez got out of the ring and Rotor covered Ray.

"Rotor's going for the pin!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Ray kicked out of the pin.

"Ray kicks out again!" said Crysta.

"I must say that it is very smart of Rotor and Valdez to go for these quick pins! It helps wear their opponent down!" said Wooiser.

"True that!" said Crysta.

Rotor got to his feet, picked Ray up, and placed him in one of the corners. The walrus grabbed the middle ropes on either side of Ray and started to ram his massive shoulder countless times into his stomach.

"Rotor is going to work on Ray's midsection with some hard shoulder rams in the corner!" said Wooiser.

The squirrel felt his air being driven out of him with each shoulder ram Rotor hit him with. After the final ram, Rotor wrapped his arms around Ray, picked him up, and backed away from the corner.

"what is he doing!" asked Crysta.

Seconds later, the walrus charged at the corner and drove Ray real hard into it.

"Oh my gosh!" said Crysta.

Ray collapsed down to the mat and as he did, Rotor tagged Valdez in. The chameleon leapt up onto the top rope and then jumped off, slamming down onto Ray's back, hitting him with a senton.

"And Valdex follows up Rotor's vicious charge attack with a senton off the top rope!" said Wooiser.

The squirrel grit his teeth in pain and rolled onto his back.

"He must be in some real pain after those moves!" said Crysta.

Valdez covered Ray.

"Valdez has Ray pinned!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Charmy got into the ring and broke up the pin with a kick to Valdez's back before getting back out.

"Charmy breaks up the count!" said Crysta.

"Good thing too! I don't think Ray was going to be able to kick out after that!" said Wooiser.

Valdez stood up and as he attempted to pick Ray up, the squirrel pushed him back. The chameleon went into the ropes and as he bounced back to Ray, the squirrel leapt in the air and hit Valdez with a spinning back kick to the face.

"Whoa! Ray still has a lot more fight in him!" said Crysta.

There was a pop from the crowd and Charmy started leaping up and down on the apron, ready for Ray to tag him in.

"And look at Charmy! He is just itchin' to get back in there!" said Wooiser.

The squirrel began to slowly make his way to his corner. Valdez looked over and saw that Ray was inching closer and closer to Charmy. The chameleon groggily got to his feet and just as he leapt at Ray's feet to stop him, the squirrel leapt at his corner and tagged in Charmy.

"Valdez tried to stop the tag from being made but he wasn't able to!" said Crysta.

"And now here comes Charmy!" said Wooiser.

There was a pop from the crowd as Charmy got onto the top rope and when Valdez got to his feet, he leapt off and hit the chameleon with a dropkick to his chest.

"Dropkick right to the chest!" said Crysta.

Valdez hit the mat hard and Charmy then rushed at the opposing corner and knocked Rotor off the apron by kicking him in his legs.

"And Charmy also takes Rotor off of the apron!" said Wooiser.

Charmy turned back to the downed chameleon and as he slowly got back to his feet and faced hi, Charmy ran at him and used the momentum he got to jump in the air and spin as he did so. The bee glided at Valdez and then smashed the chameleon across the face with a spinning heel kick so hard tt made Valdez spin in circles from the impact of it and hit the mat on his back.

"WHOA!" said Wooisr and Crysta at the same time.

The crowd cheered loudly as they saw that and Charmy went for the pin.

"Charmy's going for the pin!" said Crysta.

"This one is over!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Valdez got his shoulder up off the mat.

"What the hell! How did Valdez kick out of that!" asked Wooiser.

"I don't know, but that was a hell of a kick that Charmy hit him with! He is going to be feeling the effects of that for the rest of this match!" said Crysta

"And for the rest of his life probably!" said Wooiser.

Charmy got to his feet and made his way to the top of the nearest turnbuckle. The crowd stood on their feet as they saw Charmy signal for his finishing maneuver.

"Oh man! Valdez is in even bigger trouble now!" said Crysta.

"If Charmy hits the Stinger Splash then he can hang it up!" said Wooiser.

Charmy leapt off of the turnbuckle, performing a backflip as he did so. At the last second, Valdez moved out of the way and Charmy crashed down to the mat on his stomach, missing the Stinger Splash.

"He missed it!" said Crysta.

The crowd all let out an "Aww! As Charmy missed his finisher. Valdez rolled over and covered the downed bee.

"And Valdez is picking the pieces here as he quickly covers Charmy!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Ray got into the ring and broke up the pin.

"This time Ray is the one to break the pin!" said Crysta.

At this point, Rotor had recovered and got back into the ring. He tackled Ray so hard that the two of them went flying across the ring and they rolled underneath the bottom rope to the outside.

"Rotor gets back into the match and sends both Ray and himself right back out!" said Wooiser.

Valdez had gotten to his feet and saw Rotor and Ray brawling on the outside of the ring and went over to the side of the ring they were at.

"Uh oh! Looks like Valdez is looking to do some more flying!" said Crysta.

At that time, Charmy had used the ropes to pull himself back up to his feet. He saw that Valdez was distracted and he made a beeline for him.

"Valdez has his back turned to Charmy and now the bee is rushing at him full speed!" said Wooiser.

Once Charmy was a few feet from Valdez, the chameleon quickly turned around and hit the bee with a drop toe hold, causing Charmy to fall over and land with his neck on the middle rope.

"Valdez stops Charmy in his tracks by hitting a drop toehold on him!" said Crysta.

"And now Charmy is hung up on the middle rope!" said Wooiser.

Valdez stood up on his feet and saw the position Charmy was in.

"I am just realizing where Charmy is! This is not good for him at all!" said Crysta.

The chameleon ran to the adjacent ropes, bounced off them, and sprinted at the ropes Charmy was on. Valdez grabbed the top and middle ropes and used them to swing his lower body threw them and slammed his feet right into Charmy's face, hitting the Valdez Kick.

"Valdez Kick right on the button!" said Wooiser.

There was a pop from the crowd as Charmy fell back onto his back on the mat. Valdez leapt onto the top rope and simply fell forward, hitting Charmy with a body splash and landing in a pinning position.

"Valdez follows up with a body splash and now has Charmy pinned!" said Crysta.

1

2

3

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It is all over! Rotor and Valdez have defeated Charmy and Ray!" said Crysta.

_**(Linkin Park/Cage 9 - "Papercut/I Am Perfection")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winners of this match by way of pinfall, Rotor the Walrus and Valdez the Chameleon!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

A mixed reaction came from the crowd as the winners were announced. Valdez got off of Charmy and Rotor got into the ring and the referee raised their hands in victory.

"Can we call this one an upset!" asked Crysta. "I don't think anyone expected Rotor and Valdez to actually win this match!"

"You got to believe that Charmy and Ray were the favorites to win, but the opposing team won, and in fantastic fashion! Valdez looked awesome in that match!" said Wooiser.

"No doubt! He was flying from every direction!" said Crysta.

Ray got back into the ring nd he helped Charmy up to his feet. The bee was still a bit dazed from the Valdez Kick and was being supported by Ray. The two Chaotix members locked eyes with their opponents and the four of them shook each other's hands in respect and the crowd cheered for them.

"Cool sportsmanship being displayed by both teams!" said Crysta.

"They definitely put on a great match!" said Wooiser.

The four Mobians exited the ring and made their way up the ramp and to the back.

"Congratulations to all four of them for the awesome match and to Rotor and Valdez on their win!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

Fiona kicked a chair down to the floor and was ranting about her loss to Sonia earlier in the night and Lien-Da was standing by the door watching her

"That was garbage what happened out there Lien-Da!" said Fiona as she stared furiously pacing back and forth. "How the hell could I lose to that skank!"

"She just got lucky," said the echidna. "Everyone saw that you had that match won and she was able to pick up the win all because of a small opening she saw! If it wasn't for that you would've won!"

Fiona turned to her. "Yeah! You're right! But I tell you what! She ain't gonna get lucky like that again! I promise!"

Lien-Da nodded her head. "Well it is time for my match with Rouge. I'll beat her for you tonight partner."

"Fiona smiled a dark smile. "Put that tramp in her place! In the meanwhile, I think I'll go see Scourge and help him warm up for his match tonight!"

Shaking her head, Lien-Da said, "You do that. Well I'm off."

"Catch you later!"

Lien-Da walked out of the locker room and made her way towards the ring area. Fiona exited as well and walked down the opposite way to find Scourge.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Looks like Fiona is still going off about her loss to Sonia!" said Wooiser.

"She can't believe that she lost! And I think Lien-Da had a point! Fiona did have that match won by the looks of it! Sonia just saw her chance to turn things around and she ended getting the win herself!" said Crysta.

"Yeah! You can't take a win away from someone! Now it is time for the other two women involved in the SWA Women's Tag Team Championship match to throw down!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Singles Match; Rouge The Bat VS. Lien-Da The Echidna~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a singles match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Britney Spears – "Toxic")**_

Boos came from the crowd as the music played through the loudspeakers and moments later, Lien-Da came from behind the curtain, her title belt around her waist. She stood on the stage and ran her hand through her dreadlocks before striking a sexy pose. A smirk appeared on her face as she made her way down the ramp and to the ring. She slid into the ring and lie in the middle of it, running her hand over the brim of her title belt.

"Introducing first, representing the Dark Legion, from Angel Island, weighing in at 105 lbs., ladies and gentlemen, she is one-half of the reigning SW Women's Tag Team Champions, Lien-Da the Echidna!" said the ring announcer.

"As we heard from Lien-Da just a few seconds ago she is ready to get some a small bit of revenge for her partner Fiona!" said Wooiser.

"Yes, but although she is the champion she is going to have her hands full with Rouge!" said Crysta.

Lien-Da stood on her feet and went to her respective corner. She put undid her title belt and placed it on the outside of the ring and waited for her opponent to arrive.

_**(Sonic Adventure 2 – "Fly In The Freedom")**_

Loud cheers cam from the crowd as the music played and moments later Rouge came out from behind the curtain with her wings around her body. As the music picked up she unraveled her wings from her body, revealing her voluptuous body and earning whistles from the males in the crowd. She flew down the ramp and into the ring, landed in the middle of it and striking a sexy pose.

"And the opponent, from Night Babylon, weighing in at 77 lbs., Rouge the Bat!"

"No one here has had a great straight two weeks like Rouge! She has won back to back 'Match Of The Night' and 'High Flyer Of The Night' awards and she also got 'Performer Of The Night' last week!" said Wooiser.

"She certainly has been on a roll! And now she is in line for a shot at the Women's Tag Titles along with Sonia! And if she can win her third straight match than that will add gain even more momentum for her!" said Crysta.

Rouge and Lien-Da locked eyes with each other as the bat backed up to her respective corner. Seconds later the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go!" Rouge and Lien-Da, one on one!" said Wooiser.

Lien-Da got the match started off quickly by rushing at Rouge and dropping her with a hard clothesline.

"Whoa! Lien-Da went on the offensive quick!" said Crysta.

Lien-Da followed up by dropping an elbow down on the bat before picking her back up onto her feet. He echidna grabbed Rouge's cheek and badmouthed her before pulling her free hand back and throwing a punch at her. However, Rouge caught Lien-Da's fist in her hand and then threw her leg up, hitting the echidna in the side of her head with a head kick.

"Rouge retaliates with a kick right to the head!" said Wooiser.

The Women's Tag Champion backed up into the ropes and Rouge ran at her. Lien-Da bent her body over and then sent Rouge over the top rope and down to the ground.

"Rouge is sent over the top rope!" said Crysta.

However, the bat landed on her feet. Then she reached inside the ring, grabbed Lien-Da's legs, and pulled them, causing her to fall down to the mat.

"And Lien-Da's feet are pulled out from under her!" said Wooiser.

Rouge pulled Lien-Da out of the ring and delivered a hard punch to her, sending the champion reeling back into the steel steps. Rouge went over to the echidna and grabbed her head. Suddenly, Lien-Da got Rouge off of her with a knee to the stomach. The bat instinctively released her opponent's head and clutched her stomach. Lien-Da grabbed Rouge's arm, lifted it up, and slammed it down on the steel steps.

"Oh no!" said Crysta.

Rouge yelled out as she felt her arm hit the cold hard steel. Lien-Da turned her opponent around and threw her back into the ring and followed her in.

"Lien-Da slammed Rouge's arm down on the steel steps! That was vicious!" said Wooiser.

Rouge got to her feet, but she was taken back down with an arm drag by Lien-Da. The echidna got to her feet and went to work on Rouge's injured arm by dropping hard kicks on it, causing the bat to yell out loud and it got worse for her when Lien-Da leapt up in the air and dropped her knee down on it.

"My gosh! Lien-Da is tearing into Rouge's arm!" said Crysta.

"This is great strategy by her! Not only is she keeping Rouge grounded, but she is also wearing her injured arm down!" said Wooiser.

Rouge shot up in a sitting position holding her arm in pain before Lien-Da pushed her back down and covered her.

"Lien-Da goes for the first pin attempt!" said Crysta.

1

2

Rouge got kicked out of the pin.

"Lien-Da gets a near-fall on Rouge!" said Wooiser.

Lien-Da got up to her feet and sauntered around the ring, looking at her opponent with a dark look on her face.

"Look at that face! You can tell there is something wicked on her mind!" said Crysta.

Lien-Da went to Rouge and picked her up to her feet. Then she whipped her into the ropes. As Rouge came back to her, Lien-Da lifted one of her long legs up and tried to hit the bat with a boot to the face, but Rouge ducked under it.

"Whoa!" said Wooiser.

Lien-Da whirled around and ran right into a flying reverse elbow from Rouge.

"Rouge avoids a big boot to the face and fights back with a reverse elbow that drops Lien-Da down!" said Crysta.

The fans cheered loudly as Rouge got the upper hand on Lien-Da. The echidna got back to her feet and was kicked in the stomach by her opponent. Then Rouge grabbed her head and delivered a hard knee to her stomach, further intensifying the pain. Lien-Da crumpled down to the mat on her knees, clutching her stomach. Rouge, holding her hurt arm, lifted her leg and swiftly kicked Lien-Da in the back of her head, knocking her down to the mat.

"Damn! That was some nice kickboxing moves by Rouge!" said Wooiser.

"That's what she is best at!" said Crysta.

The crowd cheered as Rouge turned Lien-Da over and covered her.

"Rouge has Lien-Da covered!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Lien-Da kicked out of the pin.

"Now Rouge gets a nearfall of her own!" said Crysta.

Rouge got up to her feet and picked Lien-Da up. She whipped the echidna into one of the corners and followed her in, smashing into Lien-Da with a crushing clothesline in the corner. The Women's Tag Champion slumped into the corner and Rouge made her way to the middle turnbuckle. Then the bat started to drop heavy punches down on her opponent.

"Now Rouge is hitting Lien-Da with punches over and over again!" said Wooiser.

After the ninth straight punch, Rouge leapt in the air and kicked Lien-Da in the side of her head, sending the Women's Champion back down to the mat.

"Oh snap! And Rouge finishes up with a kick to the side of Lien-Da's head!" said Crysta.

"Did you see how her head snapped back! This just may be over!" said Wooiser.

Rouge got off of the turnbuckle, turned Lien-Da over, and covered her.

"There's the pin!" said Crysta.

1

2

Lien-Da got her shoulder off of the mat.

"Wow! Lien-Da was able to kick out after that! Amazing job on her part!" said Wooiser.

Rouge got to her feet and, still clutching her hurt arm, went to one of the corners. The crowd got on their feet and seconds later, Rouge began to repeatedly stomp her foot on the mat.

"But I bet that Lien-Da will be down for the count if Rouge hits her with the Rouge Kick!" said Crysta.

Lien-Da used the corner turnbuckle to pull herself up to her feet. As she turned to face Rouge, the bat rushed at her, lifted her leg up, and aimed her foot right at Lien-Da's chin.

"There she goes!" said Wooiser.

Lien-Da ducked out of the way and afterwards, grabbed Rouge from behind and threw her through the middle turnbuckle into the steel post right on the shoulder that her hurt arm was attached to.

"Oh no!" said Crysta.

"Lien-Da avoided the Rouge Kick and then just threw Rouge into the steel post!" said Wooiser.

Rouge grimaced as she hung in the corner. Her arm was in unbearable pain now. Lien-Da went to Rouge and pulled her out of the corner. Then the echidna fell down to her back, bringing Rouge down with her into the open guard position. Lien-Da grabbed Rouge's hurt arm and pulled the bat's head further down. Then she wrapped her legs around Rouge's upper back in a triangle and pulled down on the bat's head, locking on a triangle choke.

"Lien-Da has a triangle choke locked in on Rouge! Unbelievable!" said Crysta.

"This is on my list of most painful submission holds ever! Rouge is in some big time trouble here!" said Wooiser.

The pain Rouge felt shoot through her arm was more painful than before, and not only that but the air was being squeezed out of her as well. The bat tried to get out of the choke by moving her body around on the ring but to no avail. Suddenly, Rouge threw her body over Lien-Da's and had her covered in a pinning position.

"Look at that! Even though she is in a bad position, Rouge has gotten Lien-Da into a pinning position!" said Crysta.

1

2

Lien-Da rolled over to the side, getting her shoulder off of the mat and keeping the triangle choke locked in.

"Oh, but Lien-Da gets her shoulder off of the mat and keeps the submission intact!" said Wooiser.

"How incredible would it have been if Rouge would've gotten the three count there!" asked Crysta.

"It certainly would've been one that no one would forget, but Lien-Da got out of it!" said Wooiser.

Rouge fell over to her side and she felt the full force of the submission hold being applied on her, but she refused to tap out. She refused to give up.

"That bat has so much heart! Anyone else would've tapped out a long time ago but she is refusing to do so!" said Crysta.

"And the whole time Lien-Da is keeping the pressure of the triangle choke going!" said Wooiser.

Seconds later, the referee bent down and asked Rouge if she wanted to give up and the bat didn't respond. The referee checked Rouge and she wasn't moving.

"Uh oh! It looks like Rouge is out!" said Crysta.

The referee lifted her arm up and let it go. It hit the mat.

"Rouge's arm hits the mat!" said Wooiser.

The referee raised Rouge's arm a second time and let it go. It hit the mat a second time.

"And it hits again! If it hits a third time then this match is over!" said Crysta.

The referee raised Rouge's arm a third time and let it go. It hit the mat a third time.

"It hits!" said Wooiser.

The referee called for the bell and the match was over.

"It is all over! Lien-Da has defeated Rouge!" said Crysta.

_**(Britney Spears – "Toxic")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of submission, one-half of the SWA Women's Tag Team Champions, Lien-Da the Echidna!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

Boos sounded throughout the Spring Yard Forum as the winner was announced. Lien-Da released Rouge from the triangle choke and after standing up, the referee raised her arm in victory.

"Lien-Da gets a shocking and unexpected submission victory over Rouge!" said Crysta.

"You hit the nail on the head! Who expected Lien-Da to win by submission? But I've got to say this, her game plan was perfect! She exploited rouge's injured arm and in the end that is what got her the victory!" said Wooiser.

"And Lien-Da does indeed get some momentum for her and Fiona as we inch closer to the tag team match for the Women's Tag Titles!" said Crysta.

"But let's remember that Rouge did not tap out!" said Wooiser.

Lien-Da got out of the ring and picked up her title belt before getting back in the ring. She slowly crawled over to Rouge and held the title in front of the unconscious bat's face. The crowd booed at that.

"And now Lien-Da is rubbing it in Rouge's face that she beat her!" said Crysta.

"And Rouge is out! She can't hear a single word Lien-Da is saying or can see what she's doing!" said Wooiser.

Lien-Da rolled out of the ring and after putting her title belt on her shoulder, made her way up the ramp and behind the curtain. Back in the ring, Rouge was just now coming to and had made it to one of her knees. The crowd applauded the bat as she slowly got to her feet, holding her hurt arm.

"The crowd here is showing their appreciation for Rouge and her performance!" said Crysta.

"She showed all kinds of heart in this match and refused to give up while she was in that triangle choke!" said Wooiser.

Rouge looked up and flashed her signature seductive smile at the crowd before exiting the ring and making her way up the ramp and to the back.

"Although she was on the losing side Rouge still looks like she has a lot more fight in her for the title match at 'Vendetta!'" said Crysta.

"Yeah, but I wonder if her arm will be in good condition when that time comes! We will just have to wait and see!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Unknown Location~**_

Two figures had just seen the end of the Rouge/Lien-Da match.

"Hmm, another pathetic female match," said one of them, a female.

"Yeah," said the other, another female. "And did the people there actually boo the winner and cheer the loser? How backwards can they get?"

"They must have brain damage or something, I guess," replied the first female. "And that was the third match in the female division tonight and all of them were complete garbage!"

"Tell me about it!" said the second female. "But it's alright though. When it is our time to shine, we will definitely shake things up in the SWA!"

The two women shared a dark laugh.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

Everyone in the Spring Yard Forum was looking amongst themselves in confusion.

"Um Woozie? Who were they?" asked Crysta as she turned to the eagle.

"I have no idea. It is obvious that they were females but they don't sound familiar at all," replied Wooiser.

"They said something about when it is their time, they will shake things up here," said Crysta. "I don't know what they are talking about. I wonder if Chip knows anything about them?"

Wooiser shrugged his shoulders in response.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

Hope, Dawn, and Asui were standing outside of their locker room and Dawn looked like he was giving his brother some last minute advice before his match.

"Hey Hope," said a feminine voice approaching them. Both hedgehogs turned to see Mina walking towards them.

A smile appeared on Hope's face. "Hey Mina."

As Mina came up to him and his brother, Dawn looked at the both of them a few times before a knowing smile appeared on his face. He turned to Hope and said, "Well me and Asui better get going. Good luck in your match Hope."

With that being said, Dawn hooked his arm with Asui's and walked away, dragging her with him. Asui growled quite audibly as she and Dawn walked out of site, leaving Hope and Mina by themselves.

"So," said the mongoose. "Your match is up next. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," replied the hedgehog. "I've been looking forward to this ever since last week."

"Just like everyone else," said Mina. "Well I just wanted to wish you good luck tonight. Scourge and Chaos are both some pretty tough customers."

"Don't I know it," said Hope and Mina giggled. "Thanks for wishing me luck. I'll do my best out there."

Smiling, the mongoose said, "I know you will."

Mina then through her hair behind her and then made her way down the hallway. Hope watched her leave until she was out of site and then he began to make his way towards the ring area, a look of confidence on his face.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Another interesting moment between Hope and Mina! I wonder if this is going to go somewhere?" said Wooiser, a sly smile on his face.

"Woozie gimmie a break!" said Crysta. "Mina was just wishing him good luck in his match that is up next!"

"Sure she was," said Wooiser in his usual sarcastic voice.

Crysta rolled her eyes. "ANYWAYS, it is now time for a match that a lot of people have been talking about since it was announced last week! I am ready to see this one as well! Let's do it!"

* * *

_**~Triple Threat Match; Hope The Hedgehog VS. Scourge The Hedgehog VS. Chaos The Hedgehog~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a triple threat match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Limp Bizkit – "Rollin'")**_

Boos filled the arena as the music played and purple lights started to flicker on and off quickly and when the music picked up Chaos came out from behind the curtain. He stood on the stage and looked out at the crowd and laughed at them. He walked confidently and smugly down the ramp. When he got to the ring, he leapt on the apron, got on the top rope, and held his fists up to the air in a god-like way.

"Introducing first, from Parts Unknown, weighing in at 91 lbs., 'The God Of Destruction' Chaos the Hedgehog!"

"There is Chaos and he is coming off of a very impressive showing against the SWA Champion last week!" said Wooiser.

"He opened the eyes of quite a lot of people in that match and now he is looking to defeat both Hope and Scourge! Let's remember that this match came about because of his interference in their match last week!" said Crysta.

Chaos went to his respective corner and waited for his opponents to arrive.

_**(Pantera – "10's")**_

Boos filled the Marble Center as the music played and the lights went out, being replaced with green highlights. As the music began to pick up, Scourge came out from behind the curtain, wearing his signature jacket and sunglasses. He walked down to the middle of the ramp and came to a stop. Then he held both of his hands up in the air, signifying the Destructix and green pyro exploded on the stage behind him. Scourge then sprinted down the ramp and slid into the ring. The he went to the ropes, got on them, and looked out at the crowd while hanging on the ropes.

"Next, representing the Destructix, from Christmas Island, weighing in at 88 lbs., Scourge the Hedgehog!"

"He is as intense as ever!" said Wooiser.

"And although he won his match last week and is going on to compete in the Elimination Chamber, Scourge is unhappy with the way he won! He wants to avenge what happened last week and get a decisive victory tonight!" said Crysta.

"He is going to have to get through both Hope and Chaos to do it though!" said Wooiser.

Scourge got off the ropes and removed his jacket and sunglasses from his eyes and he gazed out at the crowd again. Then he went to his respective corner and waited for his opponent to arrive, and he also shot Chaos a death glare as he did so.

_**(Drive A – "Are You Blind?")**_

Cheers filled the Marble Center as the music played and white lights started to flicker on and off extremely fast. Seconds later, Hope came out onto the stage with a sheathed sword by his side. He pulled the sword out and began to demonstrate his swordsmanship by swing it around in an impressive fashion. He finished by throwing the sword in the air, pulling his sheath out in front of him, and the sword came down perfectly into the sheath. Hope placed his sheath back to his side and sprinted down the ramp. He slid into the ring and performed a few impressive martial arts techniques in the ring, and the crowd applauded him.

"And lastly, from South Island, weighing in at 85 lbs., 'The Warrior Of Light' Hope the Hedgehog!"

"And if there is anyone here who wants to put Chaos in his place for what happened last week it is Hope!" said Wooiser.

"It is because of Chaos that ope lost his match against Scourge! Hope not only has the chance to defeat the guy who beat him, but also beat the guy that caused him to lose in the first place!" said Crysta.

Hope set his sword on the outside of the ring and went to his respective corner. He and the other hedgehogs locked eyes with each other and a few seconds later, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Hope, Scourge, and Chaos in a triple threat match!" said Wooiser.

Chaos started the match off by rushing right at Scourge but as soon as he was within range, Scourge hit him with a right hook across the chin sending him down to the mat.

"Ooh! Scourge hits a punch that stops Chaos right in his tracks and sends him down to the mat!" said Crysta.

Hope went on the offensive as well by going to Scourge, putting his hands over the green hedgehog's eyes, and raking them, momentarily blinding him.

"Hope blinds Scourge with an eye rake!" said Wooiser.

"Which is legal in a triple threat match!" said Crysta.

Scourge covered his eyes and went into the ropes. Hope grabbed Scourge from behind his head and started to land numerous forearms to his face.

"Hope is all over Scourge with those forearm shots!" said Wooiser.

Chaos had gotten up to a knee at this point and Hope threw a kick at Scourge's stomach. However, Scourge caught his foot and sent the white hedgehog down to the mat with a clothesline. Chaos got back up and dropped a legdrop down across Hope's neck and Scourge followed that up with an elbow drop to the downed white hedgehog.

"Scourge sends Hope down to the mat and both he and Chaos hit him with some hard shots of their own!" said Crysta.

As soon as Scourge got to his feet, he threw a hard punch at Chaos, catching him in the face and sending him into the ropes himself.

"Scourge immediately turns his attention to Chaos!" said Wooiser.

"You can't trust anyone in a match like this!" said Crysta.

Scourge followed Chaos to the ropes, but Chaos whirled around and sent Scourge down to the mat after hitting him with a spinning back fist to the jaw.

"Whoa! Nice spinning back fist by Chaos!" said Wooiser.

Hope got back to his feet and surprised Chaos with a flying forearm that sent both of them down to the mat.

"And Hope gets back into the action by dropping Chaos with a flying forearm!" said Crysta.

The white hedgehog got to his feet and began to stomp viciously on the downed hedgehog before turning his attention to Scourge, who had just gotten back up. Hope grabbed the green hedgehog's arm and whipped him into one of the corners. Scourge's back hit the turnbuckle and he slumped in the corner. Hope ran at him, leapt towards him, and landed on Scourge with his hands on his shoulders and feet on his chest.

"Looks like Hope is going to flip Scourge out of the corner!" said Wooiser.

Just before Hope could finish his attack, Scourge placed his arms underneath him and just dumped him out of the ring. Hope hit the ground hard and he felt pain shoot up through his side.

"Scourge throws Hope to the outside of the ring!" said Crysta.

"Throws him? More like dumps him!" said Wooiser.

Scourge turned to the still downed Chaos and made sure he stayed down a bit longer by landing some hard kicks to him. Then Scourge went to the other side of the ring and measured up Hope on the outside. The crowd were on their feet as the say Hope getting up and Scourge looking like he was about to do something.

"Oh man! This is gonna be big!" said Crysta.

As soon as Hope stood up holding his side, Scourge ran forward and when he got to the edge of the ring, dived through the middle ropes and crashed into Hope, hitting a suicide dive.

"Wow!" said Crysta.

The fans cheered loudly as both hedgehogs hit the floor.

"Scourge hits Hope with a suicide dive!" said Wooiser.

"That sure was a big risk that Scourge took! And it didn't backfire!" said Crysta.

Scourge got to his feet first and then he bent over and picked Hope up. Back in the ring, Chaos had ran into the ropes, bounced off them, charged at the other side of the ring, and leapt over the top rope, hitting both Hope and Scourge with a flying crossbody. The crowd cheered louder as all three hedgehogs hit the floor.

"Oh my gosh!" said Crysta.

"Scourge isn't the only one that can fly! Chaos flew over the top rope and drops both Scourge and Hope to the ground again!" said Wooiser.

Chaos got to his feet and let out a roar as he stood tall over Hope and Scourge. He bent over, picked up Scourge, and slammed his head down on the barricade. Scourge's head bounced off the barricade and he went down to the ground again.

"That'll keep Scourge down for a bit!" said Crysta.

The ebony/violet hedgehog turned around and his eyes narrowed as he laid eyes on Hope.

"And now we have come to this; Chaos and Hope!" said Wooiser.

Chaos went to Hope, picked him up and threw him roughly back into the ring. Chaos followed him in and covered him.

"Chaos is going for the win!" said Crysta.

1

2

Hope kicked out of the pin.

"Hope kicks out!" said Wooiser.

Chaos got up and picked Hope up with him and delivered a hard elbow to the side of his head. Then Chaos followed up with a punch to the gut, making Hope double over. Chaos ran to the ropes, bounced off them, and hit Hope with a knee to the head, knocking him down to the mat.

"A knee right to the side of the head!" said Crysta.

Chaos covered Hope.

"And Chaos covers Hope again!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Hope kicked out of the pin.

"And Hope kicks out again!" said Crysta

A growl escaped from Chaos's lips as he stood back up. He grabbed Hope by his hair quills and picked him up to his feet. Then the ebony/violet hedgehog started to trash talk Hope, but just a few seconds later, Hope raised his hand and slapped Chaos across the face. The crowd responded with a collective "Ooh!" as Chaos reeled back, holding his cheek.

"Ooh-hoo! That was a hard as hell slap!" said Wooiser.

Chaos's eyes glowed with anger and as soon as he turned to Hope, he was hit with a hard kick to his stomach. Then Hope placed his arm around Chaos's head and picked him up in the suplex position.

"Suplex coming up!" said Crysta.

At the time, Scourge had climbed to the top of the turnbuckle behind Hope.

"Crysta look! Scourge is on the top turnbuckle!" said Wooiser.

The white hedgehog turned so that he was facing Scourge and his eyes widened when he saw him.

"And now Hope sees him!" said Crysta.

Scourge leapt off of the turnbuckle, soared through the air, and hit the upside down Chaos out of Hope's arms and hit him with a flying crossbody.

"No way!" said Wooiser.

As Scourge slammed down on Chaos out of midair the crowd cheered loudly.

"That was incredible! Scourge hit Chaos with that picture perfect crossbody!" said Crysta.

Scourge immediately had Chaos down for a pin.

"And he is going for the pin!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Hope pulls Scourge off of Chaos, breaking the pin.

"Hope breaks up the pin!" said Crysta.

Chaos rolled over to one of the corners to get his breath back as Hope and Scourge started to slug each other. Hope got the better of the situation and backed Scourge into the ropes. Hope backed up a bit and charged at Scourge to hit him with clothesline, but Scourge sidestepped him and sent Hope to the outside of the ring once more.

"Hope is sent to the outside again!" said Wooiser.

Scourge got out as well and he mounted Hope and started to drop hard punches down on Hope.

"Now Scourge is all over him with punches!" said Crysta.

Chaos began to stir and he saw his two opponents brawling on the outside. The ebony/violet hedgehog rolled out of the ring and began to look under the ring for something.

"Uh oh! Chaos is back up and is now looking for something under the ring!" said Wooiser.

Seconds later, Chaos stood up and made his way over to Scourge and Hope, a steel chair in his hand.

"Chaos is making his way to Scourge and Hope!" said Crysta.

"And he is armed with a steel chair!" said Wooiser.

Chaos positioned himself behind Scourge and gripped the chair in his hands. Scourge got up off of Hope and picked the white hedgehog up with him. Hope saw behind Scourge and saw Chaos with the chair in his hand. Then, Hope turned Scourge around and shoved him towards Chaos.

"Oh! Hope pushed Scourge right at Chaos!" said Crysta.

Chaos charged forward and swung the chair. However, Scourge ducked the attack and the chair crashed into Hope's head.

"WHOA!" said Wooiser and Crysta.

There was a pop from the crowd as the white hedgehog crumpled down to the ground, completely knocked for a loop.

"Scourge dodged a bullet there!" said Wooiser.

"I wish we could say the same for Hope! Man, did he get smashed or what!" said Crysta.

Scourge turned Chaos around, kicked him, and threw him and the chair in the ring. Scourge followed him in and kicked the chair out of Chaos's hand. The green hedgehog picked his opponent up, grabbed his arm, and whipped him into a corner. As Chaos's back hit the corner, he exploded out of the corner and hit the oncoming Scourge with a hard punch that sent the green hedgehog down to the mat.

"Chaos hits Scourge with a clothesline and drops him!" said Wooiser.

Chaos took a few seconds to catch his breath before picking Scourge up and placing him on his shoulders. There was a pop from the crowd as they saw Chaos about to hit his finishing maneuver.

"Chaos looks like he is ready to end this brutal match with the Ragnarok!" said Crysta.

Suddenly, Scourge swung his legs forcefully to the side and got out of the hedgehog's grasp, landing behind him. Scourge turned the hedgehog around, kicked him in the stomach, and grabbed his head in a front face lock.

"Uh oh!" said Wooiser.

Then Scourge lifted Chaos's body off of the mat and sat down, slamming him down face-first, hitting the Scourge Buster. There was a pop from the crowd as Chaos's body bounced off the mat and he landed on his back.

"Scourge got out of Chaos's grip and hit him with the Scourge Buster!" said Crysta.

Scourge covered Chaos.

"This one is over!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Chaos got his shoulder off of the mat.

"WOW!" said Wooiser.

Shocked gasps went through out the Spring Yard Forum as Scourge only got a 2 count. The aforementioned hedgehog looked up with a shocked expression on his face.

"Scourge is just as shocked as everyone else here! I thought for sure this match was over after he hit the Scourge Buster!" said Crysta.

"Me too! But Chaos kicked out before a 3 count was made and the match continues!" said Wooiser.

Scourge grabbed his hair quills and pulled them as he got to his feet.

"Frustration beginning to set in here!" said Crysta.

Scourge walked around the ring a bit until a light bulb went off in his head. The hedgehog went to one of the corners and bent down in a football style. There was a pop from the crowd as they saw Scourge in position for his finishing move.

"The Scourge Buster may not have kept Chaos down but the Spear will more than likely do the job!" said Wooiser.

Unknown to Scourge, Hope had begun to stir and had made it shakily back to his feet, his face covered with blood.

"Look! Hope is on his feet!" said Crysta.

"And man is he bloodied up! That chair shot from Chaos did damage!" said Wooiser.

Chaos had gotten to his feet, holding his head and stomach. When Chaos turned to Scourge, the green hedgehog ran full speed at his opponent.

"There goes Scourge!" said Crysta.

As soon as he was within range, Chaos caught Scourge with a picture perfect kick to the face, knocking Scourge down to the mat.

"Kick right to the face sends Scourge down to the mat again!" said Wooiser.

Chaos reached down, picked Scourge up, and placed him once again on his shoulders.

"Now Chaos has Scourge in position for the Ragnarok once again!" said Crysta.

"He just may hit it this time!" said Wooiser.

Chaos turned around and then WAM!

"OH MY GOD!" said Crysta.

The sound of steel meeting skull was heard throughout the building as everyone saw Hope smash Chaos over the head with the steel chair that was in the ring.

"Hope just smashed Chaos over the head with that chair!" said Wooiser.

"Payback for what happened earlier!" said Crysta.

As Chaos crumpled down to the mat, Scourge landed on his feet, backed into the ropes, ran at Hope, and football tackled him down to the mat, hitting the Spear.

"And Scourge takes advantage of the situation and hits Hope with the Spear!" said Wooiser.

The crowd was going nuts as Scourge covered Hope.

"There's the pin!" said Crysta.

1

2

3

"Whoa!" said Wooiser.

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It is all over! Scourge has defeated Hope and Chaos!" said Crysta.

_**(Pantera – "10's")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, Scourge the Hedgehog!"

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

Boos sounded throughout the building as the winner was announced. Scourge stood up off of Hope and the referee held his arm in victory.

"Scourge gets the victory in a very highly contested triple threat match!" said Crysta.

"And he gets the victory he wanted last week! He pinned Hope for the win! And that was masterful of Scourge! He wasted no time in going back on the offensive after Hope hit Chaos with that chair and drilled Hope with a Spear for the win!" said Wooiser.

"And this is a huge momentum boost for him as he heads into the Elimination Chamber at 'Vendetta!'" said Crysta.

Scourge laughed at both of his downed opponents before he got out of the ring and backed up the ramp, a smug look on his face.

"Look at him! He sure is proud of this win!" said Crysta.

"As he should be! He beat two formidable foes! And he is the only one that is not bleeding, might I add!" said Wooiser.

Back in the ring, it was revealed that Chaos had been busted open by Hope's chair shot and was bleeding profusely from his head.

"Ooh, you're right! Chaos is bleeding like a stuck pig!" said Crysta.

_**(Lil' Flip feat. Eden – "Respect Me")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and moments later Chip appeared on the titantron.

"There's the boss man!" said Wooiser.

The tiger clapped his hands before he began to speak. "Great match guys! Great match! That is what I like to see!"

The audience cheered in agreement.

"Now, Scourge got the win here, yes, but I know that it is far from done between Hope and Chaos."

The two hedgehogs had just made it back to their feet and were looking at Chip as he spoke.

"And I have decided to give you two a chance to settle it in the ring. Therefore, Hope and Chaos, you two will be facing each other in a match at 'Vendetta!'"

The crowd cheered.

"For real! Hope and Chaos at 'Vendetta!'" asked Crysta.

"But this isn't going to be a regular match," Chip continued. "Now, I was racking my mind trying to think of what kind of match you two could compete in. But, looking at you two now, I know exactly what I'm going to do. So with that being said, Hope, Chaos, you two will face off at 'Vendetta'…"

A hush came over the crowd as they waited for Chip to continue.

"…in a First Blood Match!"

"WOW!" said Wooiser and Crysta.

Excited commotion came from the audience as they heard the name of the match.

"Now, if you two would mind keeping the fisticuffs in check," said Chip. "Exit the ring because we have our main event up next!"

Cheers came from the crowd and Hope and Chaos looked at each other, both of their faces bloody and their eyes narrowed. Chaos sent a growl at Hope before he exited the ring and made his way to the back and as Hope got out of the ring, the crowd applauded him and he went to the back as well.

"Woozie, can you believe that! Hope and Chaos are going to face each other at 'Vendetta' in a First Blood Match!" said Crysta.

"We just saw them both bust each other open in that match! At 'Vendetta' that is going to be mandatory because that is the way to win a first blood match!" said Wooiser.

Chip was still on the titantron. "Before the main event gets started, I have a few last minute announcements to make. They all concern next week when we head to the Labyrinth Spectrum."

Another hush came over the crowd.

"First off, because of last week, I am going to make two tag team matches; Elias Acorn and Antoine D'Coolette VS. Predator Hawk and Flying Frog!"

Cheers came from the crowd.

"Awesome! Rematch from last week!" said Wooiser.

"And you can bet that Elias and Antoine are looking for some payback!" said Crysta.

"Also," said Chip. "In a non-title tag team match, Jet the Hawk and Storm the Albatross will face off with Geoffrey St. John and Griff Goat!"

The cheers continued.

"Now that is big match-up!" said Wooiser.

"Especially if Geoffrey and Griff win! That could mean a title shot for them in the future!" said Crysta.

"And lastly," said Chip. "these next ones are, if you can believe it, even bigger than that."

Everyone listened intently.

"I decided that the competitors in the Elimination Chamber are going to need a lil' bit of a warm up to prepare them for their match. So therefore, all of the competitors in the chamber will all be in singles matches next week against each other!"

"Oh man!" said Wooiser.

Chip continued. "I have decided that it will be Silver the Hedgehog VS. Shadow the Hedgehog…,"

Cheers came from the crowd.

"…the SWA US Champion, Nack the Weasel VS. Scourge the Hedgehog…,"

A mixed reaction came from the crowd, mostly boos.

"…and finally, the SWA Champion, Sonic the Hedgehog VS. Knuckles the Echidna!"

Thunderous cheers came from the crowd.

"Oh my goodness!" said Crysta.

"That is basically three main events for next week!" said Wooiser.

The cheers continued to ring throughout the building and Chip smiled. "Well from the sounds of it, you all like those matches!"

The crowd responded with cheers.

"Well then," said the tiger as he readjusted his cap. "Let's end this night right with our main event! Let's do it!"

_**(Lil' Flip feat. Eden – "Respect Me")**_

The crowd cheered once again as Chip disappeared off of the titantron.

"Crysta, I don't have any words for what we just heard! I am still blown away from all of the matches we just heard that are going to take place on the final show before 'Vendetta!'" said Wooiser.

"Every single one of those matches has the potential to be the 'Match Of The Night' next week! I already can't wait to seem them! But first, like Chip said, we have our main event left on the card and it is sure to be a back and forth one like we saw last week between these two!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Non-Title Singles Match; Miles "Tails" Prower VS. Lightning Lynx~**_

The lights in the Spring Yard Forum went off and were replaced with a single spotlight which shown down on the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is our main event of the evening! A non-title singles match! LET'S GET READY TO THROW DOWN!"

The fans cheered as pyro exploded on the stage and around the titantron.

_**(I O N – "Ignored")**_

Boos filled the Marble Center as the music played and Lightning came zipping out from behind the curtain and down the ramp at a blinding speed. He came to a stop in the middle of the ring, his title belt on his shoulder and his eyes looking out at the crowd. Then a smug grin appeared o his face as he held his belt in the air and showed it off to everyone.

"Introducing first, representing the Destructix, from the Great Mobian Island, weighing in at 77 lbs., ladies and gentlemen, he is the reigning SWA Television Champion, Lightning Lynx!"

"Lightning is back in action!" said Wooiser.

"And he is coming off of that huge out of nowhere victory over the IC Champion last week! There are a lot of people who say that Lightning got lucky in that match! We will see if that win was indeed a fluke or if he is for real!" said Crysta.

Lightning placed his title belt on the outside of the ring and went to his respective corner as he waited for his opponent to arrive.

_**(Sonic Adventure 2 - "Believe In Myself")**_

Loud cheers filled the building as the music played and moments later Tails came out from behind the curtain, his usual cheerful grin on his face and his IC Title on his shoulder. He began to whirl his tails and seconds later, lifted off the stage and hovered in the air. Tails flew down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans ringside before he flew into the ring, landing on one of the turnbuckles and holding his title belt in the air.

"And the opponent, from Westside Island, weighing in at 69 lbs., ladies and gentlemen, he is the reigning SWA Intercontinental Champion, Miles 'Tails' Prower!" said the ring announcer.

"Tails sure is fired up and ready to go!" said Wooiser.

"We heard from the IC Champion earlier tonight! He said he was ready to even the odds with Lightning! Well he has his chance right now as these two champions face off once again in what is sure to be another memorable match!" said Crysta.

Tails got down off the turnbuckle and set his title belt on the outside of the ring before he went to his respective corner. A few seconds later, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Tails and Lightning, one on one in our main event of the evening!" said Wooiser.

Tails and Lightning met in the middle of the ring and Tails hit Lightning with a quick punch to the face before placing the lynx in a headlock.

"Lighting is hit with a punch right off the bat and now finds himself in a headlock!" said Crysta.

Tails was attempting to hit a DDT on Lightning, but the lynx wrapped his arms around Tails' waist, lifted him up, and hit him with a Northern Lights Suplex, immediately landing in a pinning position.

"Lightning turns Tails' headlock into a beautiful suplex!" said Wooiser.

"And he has him pinned!" said Crysta.

The referee dropped down to make the count, but Tails kicked out before a count could be made.

"Quick kick out by the IC Champion!" said Wooiser.

The two of them scrambled to their feet and Lightning hit Tails with a kick to the stomach. Tails doubled over and Lightning followed up with a hammer fist to the fox's back.

"Ouch! That was a hard shot!" said Crysta.

Then Lightning wrapped his arms around Tails from behind, lifted him up in the air, and hit him with a German Suplex.

"Ooh, and that was even harder!" said Wooiser.

Tails bounced off the mat and held the back of his head as he felt the effects of the suplex. Lightning got to his feet, picked Tails up, and led him over to one of the corners and slammed his head down on the top turnbuckle. The fox's head snapped back and as it did, Lightning locked his arms around Tails' head from behind.

"What does Lightning have planned here!" asked Crysta.

Just when the TV Champion was going to drop down to the mat and take Tails with him, the IC Champion grabbed a hold of the ropes in front of him. As a result, Lightning dropped right down to the mat himself, hurting his entire front side.

"Tails holds onto the ropes and avoids being taken down by Lightning!" said Wooiser.

As Lightning rolled onto his back, Tails leapt onto the middle turnbuckle, launched himself off of them, and hit the downed TV Champion with a leg drop across his neck.

"Tails hits a very nice springboard legdrop!" said Crysta.

There was a pop from the crowd as Lightning held his neck and Tails covered him.

"And Tails has Lightning pinned!" said Wooiser.

1

Lightning quickly kicked out of the pin.

"That was a quick kick out!" said Crysta.

Tails got to his feet and made his way to Lightning's legs and lifted them up. Tails looked out at the crowd before leaping up, extending his legs forward, and slamming down on Lightning. However, the lynx blocked the legdrop with his hands, causing Tails to fall down on his back.

"Lightning reverses Tails' patented double legdrop!" said Wooiser.

Lightning got to his feet and covered Tails in a jackknife pin.

"And now he as Tails in a pinning position!" said Crysta.

1

Tails rolled over, getting his shoulder off of the mat.

"And Tails gets out of the pin quickly as well!" said Wooiser.

"Just like we thought! Another great back and forth match!" said Crysta.

The two champions got to their feet and as Tails tried to lock up with Lightning, the lynx pushed him away. As Tails staggered back, Lightning kicked him in the stomach, making him double over. Then, as Lightning tried to whip Tails into the ropes, the fox reversed it and sent the TV Champion into the ropes instead. As Lightning returned to him, Tails leapfrogged over him and Lightning went into the other ropes. As Lightning returned to Tails a second time, the IC Champion leapt up, wrapped his legs around his opponent's head, and hit him with a hurricarana and landed in a pinning position.

"Tails hits a hurricarana on Lightning after a great series of maneuvers and has him pinned!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Lightning kicked out of the pin, throwing Tails off of him.

"Tails got a nearfall right there!" said Crysta.

Lightning scrambled over to one of the corners and at that moment, Tails rushed at him and used his leaping ability to leap from the mat to the top turnbuckle. But, as soon as he did that, Lightning walked forward and dropped backwards, slamming Tails' head into the top turnbuckle.

"Ooh! Tails shows some great athletic ability there but Lightning gets the drop on him!" said Wooiser.

"Yeah, by dropping him on the turnbuckle!" said Crysta.

The IC Champion had a dazed look on his face and then he found himself being rolled up into a pinning position.

"Lightning has Tails pinned!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Tails kicked out of the pin.

"And now Lightning gets a nearfall! This is some great action we are seeing here!" said Crysta.

Lightning got to his feet and then measured up his opponent, waiting for him to get to his feet. Tails eventually made it back to his feet and just as he turned a round, Lightning kicked him and then placed his own head in between Tails' arm and placed one of his legs behind the fox's.

"Lightning is going for his Forward Roll Leg Sweep!" said Wooiser.

There was a pop from the crowd as they saw Lightning go for his finishing maneuver, but all of a sudden, Tails spun out of the position he was in, got behind Lightning, leapt up, locked his feet underneath Lightning's arms, and rolled him up in a pinning position.

"Oh! Tails spins out of the position he was in and has Lightning rolled up!" said Crysta.

1

2

3

"WHOA!" said Wooiser.

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It is all over. Tails has defeated Lightning!" said Crysta.

_**(Sonic Adventure 2 – "Believe In Myself")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, the SWA Intercontinental Champion, Miles "Tails" Prower!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The cheers continued to come from the crowd as the winner was announced. Tais rolled out of the ring and Lightning sat up with a look that was beyond shocked. The referee went outside the ring and picked up the IC Title. He went to Tails, gave him his belt, and raised his arm in victory.

"Tails defeats Lightning in another back and forth match that could've went either way!" said Wooiser.

"Lightning had things in control for the moment when he was going to hit Tails with his finisher, but the IC Champion found a way out of it and got the win!" said Crysta.

Lightning began to slam his hands down on the mat multiple times in frustration.

"And look at Lightning! He is beside himself! He can't believe that he lost this match!" said Wooiser

_**(Lil' Flip feat. Eden – "Respect Me")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and moments Chip appeared on the titantron. Tails and Lightning also looked up at him.

"Chip's back!" said Crysta.

I wonder what's up this time! I hope it is another blockbuster announcement!" said Wooiser.

"Man, oh man!" said the tiger excitedly. "You two guys just put on another awesome match! I think I speak for everyone when I say thank you for the match!"

"HELL YEAH!" said Wooiser and Crysta as the crowd applauded.

"Now, if my memory serves me correctly," said Chip. "This makes the score between you two 1-1. I say we make a tiebreaker to see who truly is the best out of you two!"

The crowd cheered in agreement.

"A tiebreaker?" asked Crysta. "I wonder what Chip has on his mind?"

The tiger continued to speak. "I have come up with a BRILLIANT idea! You see, you two are going to face each other again at 'Vendetta,' but there are going to be some special incentives in this match."

"Incentives?" asked Wooiser. "What incentives?"

"For one thing," said Chip. "This is going to be a Title VS. Title Match! The IC Title VS. the TV Title! Whichever one of you wins will get both championships!"

"WHOA!" said Wooiser.

"THAT IS HUGE!" said Crysta.

The crowd were going nuts as they heard the announcement. Both Tails and Lightning had surprised looks on their faces as they looked at their respective title belts.

"But guess what?" said Chip. "That's not all!"

"We should've known that there would be more!" said Wooiser.

"Tails, Lightning, we have seen you guys put on two excellent matches in back to back weeks. Now it is time for us to up the ante a bit. So therefore, this special Title VS. Title match at 'Vendetta' will be…,"

A hush fell over the crowd.

"…a Ladder Match!"

"WHAT!" exclaimed Wooiser.

"A LADDER MATCH!" asked Crysta incredulously.

The fans were once again cheered loudly and talking amongst themselves in excitement.

"Good luck in the ladder match boys!" said Chip before he disappeared off the titantron. Tails and Lightning turned to look at each other with determined looks on their faces and if one looked close enough, you could see that they were looking at the other's title belt.

"Just when I thought things couldn't get any better that tiger makes things even greater!" said Crysta.

"Another huge match has been made for 'Vendetta!' A Title VS. Title Match between Tails and Lightning! And it is going to be a ladder match! That is CRAZY!" said Wooiser.

_**(Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 – "His World")**_

The crowd got to their feet in thunderous applause and cheers as the music played.

"What the…!" said Wooiser.

Everyone turned and saw Sonic come from behind the curtain with his title belt on his shoulder. He walked down the ramp and stood beside Tails.

"It's the SWA Champion! The recipient of the 'Finisher Of The Night' award last week!" said Crysta.

Tails smiled at Sonic and the hedgehog flashed his signature grin as the two of them hi-fived each other and held their title belts up amidst the cheering fans.

"Sonic is out here to celebrate Tails victory with him!" said Wooiser.

"This is certainly a special moment for the fans! The SWA Champion and IC Champion side by side!" said Crysta. "And we also have the TV Champion here as well! But I wonder who will be holding both the IC and TV Titles after 'Vendetta' is over and done with?"

"I don't know," said Wooiser. "We have seen those two put on two back and forth matches that could've gone either way and now they are going to do it again! Only this time a ladder is going to be added to the mix! Anything can happen in a match like that!"

"And with two competitors as innovative as they are I am positive that we will see mind-blowing things in their ladder match!" said Crysta. "Also, will Sonic still be the SWA Champion at the conclusion of that memorable night!"

"That remains to be seen as well!" said Wooiser. "But next week he, along with the other Elimination Chamber participants, will be in singles matches against each other! Man next week is going to be off the hook!"

"That it most certainly is!" said Crysta. "Next week is going to be a blast as our competitors try to make one last major impact before our huge pay-per-view event kicks off in full force!"

"Tonight certainly was full of surprises and next week is going to be no different!" said Wooiser. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for joining us for a memorable night of action and we hope to see you next week when we head to the Labyrinth Spectrum for the final show before 'SWA; Vendetta!' Until next time, this is Wooiser the Eagle and Crysta the Fox signing off!"

"Goodnight everybody!" said Crysta.

The show ended with Sonic, Tails, and Lightning all holding their titles in the air and Tails and Lightning looking at each other in determination.

_**~End Of Week 3~**_

* * *

_**~Match Re-Cap~**_

_**Singles W/ Manager Match; Rob O' The Hedge VS. Bark The Polar Bear (W/ Bean The Dynamite)**_ – Bark defeats Rob by way of pinfall.

_**Non-Title Singles Match; Sergeant Simian VS. Walt Wallabee**_ – Simian defeats Walt by way of disqualification.

_**SWA Hardcore Championship Match; Sergeant Simian VS. Duck "Bill" The Platypus**_ – Bill defeats Simian by way of pinfall _**(New champion).**_

_**Singles W/ Manager Match; Dawn Trisen (W/ Asui Hikaru) VS. Arlo The Armadillo**_ – Dawn defeats Arlo by way of pinfall.

_**Tag Team Match; Blaze The Cat & Marine The Raccoon VS. Nic The Weasel & Conquering Storm The Lynx**_ – Nic wins the match for her team by way of pinfall.

_**Singles Match; Wave The Swallow VS. Carrotia The Rabbit**_ – Wave defeats Carrotia by way of pinfall.

_**No Disqualification SWA Championship Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match; Shadow The Hedgehog VS. Mephiles The Dark**_ – Shadow defeats Mephiles by way of pinfall.

_**Singles Match; Sonia The Hedgehog VS. Fiona Fox**_ – Sonia defeats Fiona by way of pinfall.

_**Tag Team Match; Charmy Bee & Ray The Flying Squirrel VS. Rotor The Walrus & Valdez The Chameleon**_ – Valdez wins the match for his team by way of pinfall.

_**Singles Match; Rouge The Bat VS. Lien-Da The Echidna**_ – Lien-Da defeats Rouge by way of submission.

_**Triple Threat Match; Hope The Hedgehog VS. Scourge The Hedgehog VS. Chaos The Hedgehog**_ – Scourge wins the match by way of pinfall.

_**Non-Title Singles Match; Miles "Tails" Prower VS. Lightning Lynx**_ – Tails defeats Lightning by way of pinfall.

* * *

_**~Week 4 Preview~**_

_**Tag Team Match;**_ Rob O' The Hedge & Manic The Hedgehog VS. Bean The Dynamite and Bark The Polar Bear

_**Non-Title Singles Match;**_ Duck "Bill" The Platypus VS. Thrash The Tasmanian Devil

_**Singles Match;**_ Sally Acorn VS. Cream The Rabbit

_**Non-Title Singles Match;**_ Amy Rose VS. Cosmo The Seedarian

_**Singles Match;**_ Mephiles The Dark VS. Bearenger The Bear

_**Tag Team Match;**_ Elias Acorn & Antoine D'Coolette VS. Flying Frog & Predator Hawk

_**Non-Title Tag Team Match; **_Jet The Hawk & Storm The Albatross VS. Geoffrey St. John & Griff Goat

_**Singles Match;**_ Silver The Hedgehog VS. Shadow The Hedgehog

_**Non-Title Singles Match;**_ Nack The Weasel VS. Scourge The Hedgehog

_**Non-Title Singles Match;**_ Sonic The Hedgehog VS. Knuckles The Echidna

* * *

_**~Confirmed 'SWA; Vendetta' Matches~**_

_**SWA Championship Elimination Chamber Match;**_ Sonic The Hedgehog (c) VS. Silver The Hedgehog VS. Nack The Weasel VS. Knuckles The Echidna VS. Scourge The Hedgehog VS. Shadow The Hedgehog

_**SWA Intercontinental/Television Championship Ladder Match;**_ Miles "Tails" Prower (c) VS. Lightning Lynx (c)

_**SWA Cruiserweight Championship Match;**_ Bean The Dynamite (c) VS. Rob O' The Hedge

_**SWA Women's Championship Match;**_ Amy Rose (c) VS. Sally Acorn

_**SWA Women's Tag Team Championship Match;**_ Fiona Fox & Lien-Da The Echidna (c) VS. Rouge The Bat & Sonia The Hedgehog

_**First Blood Match;**_ Hope The Hedgehog VS. Chaos The Hedgehog

_**2-On-1 Handicap Match;**_ Fockewulf The Wolf & Bearenger The Bear VS. Mephiles The Dark

_**Singles Match;**_ Ari The Ram VS. Kragok The Echidna

_**Steel Cage Match;**_ Cream The Rabbit VS. Carrotia The Rabbit


	4. Week 4

_**~Author's Note~**_

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter and to those who gave me their ideas and suggestions! I told you that I wouldn't let you guys down! And here is the next chapter! Enjoy! :)**_

_**Oh yeah! And as you all can tell, I have changed by pen name! No big reason why! Just felt like doing it! I like it and I'm glad that my friends do as well! :)**_

_**And one last thing. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my good friend ShadPocky's grandmother, who recently passed away. This chapter is dedicated to ShadPocky and her family. I hope you enjoy it buddy.**_

* * *

_**~Sonic Wrestling Association~**_

_**~Chapter 4: Week 4~**_

* * *

_**~Current Champions~**_

_**SWA Champion;**_ Sonic The Hedgehog

_**SWA Intercontinental Champion;**_ Miles "Tails" Prower

_**SWA United States Champion;**_ Nack The Weasel

_**SWA Television Champion;**_ Lightning Lynx

_**SWA Cruiserweight Champion;**_ Bean The Dynamite

_**SWA Hardcore Champion;**_ Duck "Bill" The Platypus

_**SWA Tag Team Champions;**_ Jet The Hawk & Storm The Albatross

_**SWA Women's Champion;**_ Amy Rose

_**SWA Women's Tag Team Champions;**_ Fiona Fox & Lien-Da The Echidna

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

_**(Lil' Flip feat. Gudda Gudda – "Pump My Fist")**_

Many Mobians were sitting in an a building set up in a ruin-like maze partially submerged in water, the decaying remnants of an ancient civilization. They were cheering loudly and pumping their hands to the beat of the song.

"The fans sure are in a frenzy tonight!" said Wooiser. "And for good reason! We are just six days away from our very first pay-per-view event and they are ready to see what goes down before then! Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to 'Sonic Wrestling Association!' We are live from the Labyrinth Spectrum! Wooiser the Eagle here and my partner as always is Crysta the Fox! And Crysta, tonight is surely going to be another one to remember!"

"The fans have been talking about the events of last week nonstop!" said Crysta. "Some things went down last week that nobody expected and I am sure that tonight will be no exception as the SWA Competitors will be looking to make a large impact before 'Vendetta!'"

"And our fans, as well as us, are ready for all the action!"

_**(Deftones – "Elite")**_

Boos filled the Labyrinth Spectrum as the music played and moments later Nack came from behind the curtain, the US Title on his shoulder and a smug look on his face.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the reigning SWA United States Champion, 'The Sniper' Nack the Weasel!" said the ring announcer.

"And we are starting the night off with the US Champion!" said Wooiser.

"Nack is coming off of that phenomenal win over Big three weeks ago! And that was the win that got him into the SWA Championship Elimination Chamber match! When 'Vendetta' is over he just may be a double champion!" said Crysta.

"That is a really big if!" said Wooiser. "But as for tonight, he has to go one on one with another competitor in the chamber, Scourge! But what is Nack doing out here now?"

Maybe we will find out!" said Crysta.

Nack walked down the ramp and got into the ring. He readjusted his hat on his head and went over and asked for a microphone from the outside of the ring.

"Looks like we are going to hear some words from the US Champion!" said Wooiser.

Nack was handed a microphone and after his music stopped playing, the boos could still be heard loud and clear throughout the building. He held the microphone to his lips and began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the future SWA Champion is here!"

Louder boos came from the crowd.

"That's right, I said it!" said Nack. "In just six short days I, along with six guys who don't even compare to me, will enter the Elimination Chamber to compete for the richest prize in this business. And trust me when I tell you, not only will I emerge from the champion still the US Champion, but I will be the new SWA Champion as well!"

More boos came from the crowd.

"That sure is a bold statement!" said Crysta.

Nack continued to speak. "I mean, just look at what I've done in the SWA already; I am a champion, I've defeated a giant all on my own, and I qualified for the Elimination Chamber! And last week my sister Nic got her first victory too! Winning just runs in my family!"

More boos came from the crowd.

Nack smirked. "And winning is just what I will do again at 'Vendetta' when I become the new…"

_**(Pantera – "10's")**_

"What the…!" said Wooiser.

There was a mixed reaction that came from the crowd as the music played and Nack and everyone else in the building turned to the curtain and saw Scourge come from behind it, sunglasses and jacket and all.

"It's Scourge!" said Crysta.

"Hot off the heels of an awesome victory in that 'Match Of The Night' triple threat match last week!" said Wooiser. "And Scourge is scheduled to compete against Nack tonight!"

"But what is Scourge doing out here now!" asked Crysta.

"I don't know!" said Wooiser. "Maybe we will find out in just a bit!"

Scourge walked down the ramp and slid into the ring. As he got to his feet, he looked up and saw Nack looking at him with an incredulous look on his face.

"Well, well," the US Champion began as he adjusted his title belt. "If it isn't the wannabe rock star. You mind telling me what you're doing out here, during _my _time!"

Scourge walked over to the side of the ring and asked for a microphone. After being handed one, he walked up to Nack.

"So," Scourge began. "You're going to be the new SWA Champion. 'The Sniper' is going to be the new SWA Champion."

Nack smirked. "You damn right I am."

Boos came from the crowd.

I think the fans are disagreeing with that statement big-time!" said Crysta.

"You the new SWA Champion," Scourge repeated. "You know what? It truly amazes me."

"What amazes you?" asked Nack. "That in just six days I am going to be the man in this company?"

"No, not that," said Scourge as he lifted his sunglasses over his eyes. "What amazes me is that you are so stupid to actually believe you are going to win the Elimination Chamber."

Cheers came from the crowd as Scourge said that and Nack looked as if he was holding back a laugh. "Oh? So what are you saying? That you're going to win it? You? Please! Give me a break! You have a better chance of keeping a girl longer than one second than winning the Elimination Chamber!"

"Ooh's!" sounded throughout the building.

"That was harsh!" said Wooiser.

Instead of being phases by Nack's words, Scourge chuckled. "Ha-ha-ha, someone's got jokes. But I'll tell you two things that are most definitely not jokes. The first is the answer to your question. Yes, I am going to win the Elimination Chamber and become the SWA Champion."

A mixed reaction, mostly boos, came from the crowd.

"And the second thing that's not a joke," continued Scourge. "Is that I am going to kick your ass up and down this ring right here, right now for two reasons. First, to show that you are all talk, and secondly, I could use a warm up match before becoming the new SWA Champion."

There was a pop from the crowd and a scowl appeared on Nack's face.

"Those are some rather strong words from both Nack and Scourge!" said Crysta.

"By the sounds of things the match between these two may happen earlier than expected!" said Wooiser.

At that moment, a referee came running down the ramp and got in the ring. He called for the bell and the match was official.

* * *

_**~Non-Title Singles Match; Nack The Weasel VS. Scourge The Hedgehog~**_

"Oh! It looks like this match is official!" said Crysta.

Nack went to the referee and began to complain and Scourge took that opportunity to get behind him and roll him up in a pinning position.

"Scourge takes advantage of the situation and rolls Nack up!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Nack kicked out of the pin and quickly rolled out of the ring, a look of shock now on his face.

"Whew that was a close one! Nack was an inch away from losing in just five seconds!" said Crysta.

As the referee began to count Nack out, Scourge got to his feet, removed his sunglasses and jacket, and threw them out of the ring. Nack threw his hat off of his head and his title belt to the ground in anger before he got back in the ring.

"And now both of these guys look like they are ready to throw down now!" said Wooiser.

Scourge and Nack circled each other a few times before they both charged at each other and once they were right in front of each other, Nack grabbed Scourge's head and slammed it down onto his knee.

"Nack drives Scourge face-first into his knee!" said Crysta.

"That one looked like it hurt!" said Wooiser.

Scourge fell onto his back and as soon as he did, Nack picked up one of his legs, turned him over, and locked on a half Boston Crab on him. Scourge grit his teeth as he felt pain shoot up his leg. The referee asked him did he want to give up be he shook his head and yelled "No!"

"Nack locks a half Boston Crab on Scourge!" said Crysta.

"Pretty good way to wear your opponent down for the remainder of the match!" said Wooiser.

Mustering up the strength that he could, Scourge managed to turn all the way over back onto his back and, using his fee leg, kicked Nack off of him.

"Oh my gosh! I thought you said that this would wear Scourge down! He just powered out of that submission hold like it was nothing!" said Crysta.

"Well excuse me! It was supposed to wear him down! But it is the beginning of the match and it looks like Scourge still has a lot in his tank!" said Wooiser.

Nack went into the ropes and lost his balance a bit and Scourge nimbly got back to his feet. The hedgehog went to his opponent and wrapped his arms around his waist. Nack saw that he was in trouble and he forcefully swung his body around and locked Scourge in a front face-lock.

"Scourge looked like he had something planned there but Nack reversed out of it and now has Scourge in a front face-lock!" said Crysta.

Scourge began to punch Nack in his sides to get out of the hold but Nack hit him with a swinging neck breaker.

"Ooh! Nack hits Scourge with that neckbreaker and brings him down!" said Wooiser.

Scourge bounced off of the mat, holding the back of his head. Nack got to his feet and smugly walked around Scourge.

"Yeah, look at you now!" said the weasel as his opponent began to get to his feet. "I thought that you were going to kick my ass!"

As soon as he said that, Scourge threw his fist at Nack and connected right with his jaw.

"Oh, a punch right to the jaw!" said Crysta.

"Maybe next time Nack will do some more damage to Scourge instead of trash-talking him!" said Wooiser.

Nack backed up a bit and after Scourge stood completely up, followed that up with some more hard shots to the face. One final punch to Nack's jaw sent the US Champion turning completely around so that his back was facing Scourge.

"Damn! What a punch that last one was!" said Crysta.

The hedgehog wrapped his arm around Nack, lifted him off his feet, and smashed him with a hard back suplex.

"And Scourge hits Nack with a back suplex! He's definitely going to be feeling that one!" said Wooiser.

Nack bounced off the mat and landed on his stomach. Scourge got to his feet and his eyes narrowed as he eyes the downed champion. He went over to him and began to drop hard kicks down on him all over his body, causing Nack to yell out in pain with each one.

"That look on Scourge's face should've told us that he was going to do something like this!" said Crysta.

Nack got into a sitting position after another kick from Scourge and the hedgehog backed into the ropes in front of Nack, bounced off of them, and hit Nack with a kick right to his head, sending him down to the mat holding his face.

"Kick right to the mush!" said Wooiser.

Nack began to try and roll out of the ring, but Scourge stopped him and picked him up to his feet. The hedgehog locked his arm around Nack's head and fell down onto his back, driving Nack into the mat headfirst, hitting a DDT.

"Oh man! Scourge stops Nack from escaping out of the ring and drills him with a devastating DDT!" said Crysta.

Scourge watched as Nack held his head in pain and a dark smile appeared on his face.

"Uh oh! There's that look again!" said Wooiser.

Scourge got to his feet, went to one of the corners of the ring, and got into a kneeling position. There was a pop from the crowd as they saw Scourge began to leap up and down, waiting for his opponent to get to his feet.

"Scourge is looking to put this one to rest with the Spear!" said Crysta.

"Hope the Hedgehog succumbed to this maneuver last week! Will Nack suffer the same fate!" asked Wooiser.

Nack, still holding his head, began to get to his feet. The US Champion turned to Scourge's direction and the hedgehog rushed at him at full speed.

"There he goes!" said Crysta.

Right when Scourge was going to hit Nack with the Spear, the weasel leapt out of the way and Scourge went crashing into the middle turnbuckle.

"Nack got out of the way at the last second and avoids the Spear!" said Wooiser.

"And Scourge crashes right into the corner!" said Crysta.

Nack scrambled to the adjacent corner and as he regained his bearings, he saw that Scourge was knocked for a loop and was using the corner to pull himself up to his feet. The weasel growled and he held onto the two top ropes as he waited for his opponent to get up and there was a pop from the crowd.

"Now it is Nack who is prepping up his finishing move!" said Wooiser.

"Nack said earlier that he defeated a giant and the giant he was talking about was Big the Cat! And this is the very maneuver he defeated him with! If he hits Scourge with the Drive-By Kick then this thing is over!" said Crysta.

"Yeah! If that move will keep a giant like Big down, how can Scourge expect to get up if he gets hit with it!" asked Wooiser.

Scourge made it to his feet and he fell into the corner. At that moment, Nack ran at him and lifted his foot up, aiming right for Scourge's face.

"This is it!" said Crysta.

When Nack reached Scourge, the hedgehog slipped down to a sitting position in the corner. As a result, Nack hit nothing but air and got hung up in the turnbuckle.

"Whoa!" said Wooiser.

"Scourge just barely avoided the Drive-By Kick!" said Crysta.

"And Nack is hung up in the corner in a position that doesn't look comfortable at all!" said Wooiser.

Scourge got to his feet, positioned himself behind Nack, and pulled him out of the corner. Then, Scourge wrapped his arms around Nack's waist, picked him up, and slammed him down on his stomach.

"Very nice belly to back suplex by Scourge!" said Crysta.

Nack rolled over to the apron of the ring in pain and Scourge got to his feet. He followed Nack over to the apron, grabbed his head, and picked him up to his feet. Scourge wrapped his arms around his opponent's head and then hit him with a twisting neckbreaker, hanging Nack up on the ropes and sending him down to the floor.

"And a twisting neckbreaker to follow that up!" said Wooiser.

"That was definitely payback for the neckbreaker Nack hit him with earlier!" said Crysta.

There was a pop from the crowd as Nack hit the floor and the referee began to count him out.

"And now the referee has begun his ten count!" said Wooiser.

"Nack better hurry up and get back in the ring before the ref counts him out!" said Crysta.

Nack made it back to his feet around the count of four and he noticed the referee counting him out. He looked as if he was going to get back into the ring, but instead Nack smirked at Scourge, went over to his corner, and picked up his title belt.

"Huh? What's he doing?" asked Wooiser.

"He just picked up his title belt! I know good and well that Nack isn't about to walk out of here!" said Crysta.

As Nack began to make his way towards the ramp boos sounded from the crowd and Scourge looked as if he was going to go outside the ring, but as soon as the hedgehog got to the ropes, he stopped himself and a dark smile appeared on his face. He backed away from the ropes and watched as his opponent left the ring area.

"Nack is leaving! He's already halfway up the ramp! And look at Scourge! He's letting him go!" said Wooiser.

"And the referee's count is still going!" said Crysta.

Eventually, the referee's count reached ten and he called for the bell. The bell rang and the match was over.

"As anti-climatic as it is, the match is over! Scourge has defeated Nack!" said Crysta.

_**(Pantera – "10's")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of count out, Scourge the Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

A mixed reaction, mostly boos, came from the crowd. The referee went over to Scourge and raised his arm up in victory.

"You said it Crysta! This was VERY anti-climatic! When he a pretty good match going here until Nack decided to head for the hills!" said Wooiser.

"And Scourge looked as if he was going to go after him, but stopped at the last second and let Nack go! Perhaps he was thinking that he would take a victory any way he could get it!" said Crysta.

Scourge went over to the side of the ring, asked for a microphone, and was handed one.

"It looks like we are going to hear from Scourge!" said Wooiser.

Scourge held the microphone to his lips and began to speak. "This is just a little sample of what is to come inside of the Elimination Chamber! My opponents will be struck by fear to not even want anything to do with me! Nack was smart to leave this ring when he did because trust me, things were going to get even worse for him! Let this be a message to my other opponents. When 'Vendetta' is over, I will stand before you the new SWA Champion!"

The hedgehog threw the microphone down to the ground and the same mixed reaction went through the crowd. He got out of the ring and then began to make his way up the ramp, smirking smugly the whole way.

"Now those are certainly words of confidence!" said Wooiser.

"Scourge claims that it was fear that drove Nack away from the ring! I'm not too sure if that was the case but all I know is that Scourge is the winner in our first match of the evening!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

Nack made it back to his and his sister's locker room and entered it. Inside, Nic had just seen the conclusion of his match.

"Not exactly the best way to end a match little brother," she said.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," said Nack as he brushed her off. "This was nothing more than a warm up match, a little something to make sure that I am pumped and ready to win my SWA Championship in just 6 more days!"

Nic laughed. "It's funny you should say that. Weren't you saying something about winning runs in our family? You just did the opposite of what you said!"

"Yeah, by a count out," said Nack. "Losing by a count out doesn't mean jack to me. I wasn't pinned and I wasn't submitted, which in my dictionary means I am still undefeated here!"

"Pssh, yeah right!" said Nic.

"Anyways, don't think for one second I forgot about that cheap shot you hit me with!" said Nack in an angry tone.

"You brought it upon yourself! You shouldn't have been talking all that trash and MAYBE that wouldn't have happened!" said Nic.

"I'm gonna get you back for that, just you wait!" said Nack as he got in his sister's face.

"I'd love to see you try!" said Nic in a challenging voice.

The siblings began to wrestle with each other in the locker room, messing the entire place up in the process.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Oh there they go! We knew that this was going to happen sooner or later!" said Wooiser.

"Nack and Nic have always been very competitive with each other! You can bet that this has happened in the front yard a couple of times back when they were kids!" said Crysta.

"No kidding! But we found out why Nack walked away from his match! He simply saw this as a pump up for him, to make sure he is in top form for the Elimination Chamber!" said Wooiser.

"And I would say that he is because he put on an awesome showing in that match with Scourge! It's just a shame that it had to end the way it did by count out! It was a real exciting match!" said Crysta.

"Yes, but we have more to look forward to tonight! We have the other four competitors in the Elimination Chamber in action tonight against each other, the Women's Champion and her number one contender have separate matches against two of the top contenders in the female division, and we also have some huge grudge matches going on as well, such as our up-coming tag team match!" said Wooiser.

"Oh yes! And it features the CW Champion and his number one contender!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Tag Team Match**__**; Rob O' The Hedge & Manic The Hedgehog VS. Bean The Dynamite & Bark The Polar Bear~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a tag team match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Flaw/Sonic Gems Collection – "Get Up Again**__**/Fairy of A.I.F.**__**")**_

Boos filled the arena as the music played and moments later Bark and Bean came from behind the curtain, Bean having his title belt on his shoulder. The two of them looked out at the crowd and brushed the fans off like they were nothing. As the boos got louder, Bark and Bean began to laugh at the fans and made their way down the ramp. They got into the ring and the two of them stood in the middle of the ring and held their arms up amidst the booing crowd.

"Introducing first, weighing in at a combined weight of 307 lbs., Bark the Polar Bear and the reigning SWA Cruiserweight Champion, Bean the Dynamite!" said the ring announcer.

"I wonder how these two felt when they found out about this match last week!" said Wooiser.

"I bet it wasn't pretty! But after all the interference that Bean did in that match last week I'm sure that our fans were satisfied with this arrangement!" said Crysta.

Bean and Bark went to their respective corner and waited for their opponents to arrive.

_**(Jim Johnston/Coolio – "Lambeg/It Takes A Thief")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the combined music played and the lights in the arena went off. The stage opened up and Rob and Manic, along with Manic's drumset, rose out of it. Rob held up his bow and Manic began to play to the beat of the songs on his drums before slamming his sticks down on the symbols one last time and as he did pyro exploded on the sides of the stage, causing the crowd to cheer loudly. Manic hopped over his drumset and both he and Rob began to make their way down the ramp. The two of the got into the ring and they got onto adjacent turnbuckles and played to the crowd a bit more, causing them to cheer louder.

"And the opponents, weighing in at a combined weight of 165 lbs., Manic the Hedgehog and Rob O' the Hedge!" said the ring announcer.

"Now Rob has evened the odds this week by teaming up with Manic!" said Wooiser.

"This is going to be awesome! We have the CW Champion and his number one contender in the same match! This is basically a preview of what is sure to come on Bean and Rob's title match at 'Vendetta!'" said Crysta.

Rob and Manic got off of the turnbuckle and went to their respective corner. Rob and Bean eyes each other and the two of them began to trash talk each other from their sides of the ring. A few seconds later Bean tried to rush at Rob, but Bark held him back and Manic did the same with Rob in case he wanted to rush Bean too.

"And the fireworks have gotten started before the starting bell has even rang!" said Wooiser.

After things had gotten under control between the two teams, it was decided that Rob and Bean would begin the match.

"Now this is interesting! Rob and Bean are going to be the ones to start the match off!" said Crysta.

"This is definitely a preview of what's going to happen at 'Vendetta!'" said Wooiser.

After Manic and Bark had gotten out of the ring and onto the apron, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Rob and Manic taking on Bean and Bark in a tag team match!" said Wooiser.

Rob and Bean circled each other a few times before they began to close the distance between each other before Bean lifted his hand up for a test of strength.

"Bean wants to open things up with a text of strength!" said Crysta.

"Rob better be careful! You can't trust that duck!" said Wooiser.

Rob was very cautious about engaging in the test of strength with Bean as he slowly held his hand up, but the moment he did, Bean kicked him in his gut and then followed that up with a punch to his face.

"See? What'd I tell you!" said Wooiser.

The crowd booed this and Bean laughed at Rob before grabbing his arm and twisting it, causing the hedgehog to grit his teeth in pain.

"Now Bean has a twisting armbar locked on Rob!" said Crysta.

The duck intensified the pain by twisting harder, sending Rob down to one of his knees. The referee asked him if he wanted to give up, but instead of responding, Rob performed a front flip on the mat, rolled out of Bean's hold and sending him down to the mat on his back.

"Wow! Nice reversal by Rob as he escapes the armbar!" said Wooiser.

The crowd cheered as the duck arched his back on the mat and Rob took this time to shake the feeling back into his arm. Seconds later, Rob went to Bean, who had made it back to his feet. The hedgehog hit Bean in his legs with a kick and buckled him a bit. Rob hit him with another one and sent him down to one of his knees, holding his leg.

"Bean goes down to the mat after being hit with some hard leg kicks by his number one contender!" said Crysta.

The hedgehog backed into the ropes, charged at Bean, and then swung his foot at his head. At the last moment, Bean ducked out of the way, pulled Rob down, and rolled him up.

"Whoa! Bea has rolled up Rob!" said Wooiser.

1

Rob kicked out of the pin.

"But Rob manages to kick out at 1!" said Crysta.

Rob tried to get back to his feet, but bean was one step ahead. He held onto one of the hedgehog's legs and locked a kneebar on him.

"Bean locks on a very well-executed kneebar on Rob!" said Wooiser.

"That looks very painful! Just look at the position of Rob's leg!" said Crysta.

Rob yelled out in pain as The CW Champion intensified the pain of the hold. The referee asked him if he wanted to give up, but he yelled "No!" Bean heard his number one contender refuse to give up and he bent his body back more, causing even more pain to go throw Rob's leg.

"Rob refuses to give up from the submission!" said Wooiser.

"And as a result, Bean puts more pressure on the kneebar!" said Crysta.

At that moment, Manic got into the ring and stomped Bean right in his chest, causing him to release the hold. The crowd cheered as the CW Champion held onto his chest and rolled away from Rob.

"Manic gets into the ring and breaks Bean's kneebar!" said Wooiser.

"Good thing Manic got in there when he did! I don't know if Rob was going to be able to take much more of that!" said Crysta.

Rob slowly made it back to his feet using the ropes and just as he did, Bean had gotten up as well and cut the hedgehog off at the past with a kick to the gut. Then the duck attempted to whip Rob into one of the corners, but Rob reversed it and sent Bean into them.

"Reversal by Rob!" said Wooiser.

However, Bean grabbed the ropes at the corner and attempted to leap over Rob, who had followed him in, but the hedgehog caught the duck on his shoulders.

"Rob catches Bean!" said Crysta.

There was a pop from the crowd as Rob faced the middle of the ring, got a good running start, and leapt in the air, performing a front flip, and slamming Bean down on the mat on his back. The crowd cheered loudly as Rob fell off of Bean and onto his stomach.

"Rob hits the rolling fireman's carry on Bean!" said Wooiser.

"Now what Rob needs to do is get to his corner and get Manic into the match!" said Crysta.

The CW Champion was clutching his stomach with one hand as he began to make his way to his corner. Bark had his hand outstretched to his partner. Rob started to try to get to Manic to tag him into the match. Bean got to Bark and tagged the polar bear in.

"Uh oh! Here comes big Bark!" said Wooiser.

"I bet he wants him some more of Rob after their match last week!" said Crysta.

Boos sounded as Bark entered the ring and just when Rob was going to tag Manic, the polar bear hit him in his back with a hard shoulder ram, bringing the hedgehog down to the mat face-first.

"And Bark stops Rob from making the tag!" said Wooiser.

Bark got to his feet, picked Rob up, and effortlessly threw him into one of the corners. Rob's back hit the turnbuckle hard and Bark backed up to the adjacent corner.

"This doesn't look good for Rob!" said Crysta.

The polar bear charged full speed at Rob, and just when he was going to hit him, Rob threw a well placed uppercut and connected with Bark's chin.

"Ooh! Right to the chin!" said Wooiser.

The polar bear reeled back and Rob made a dash for his corner, leaping towards it and tagging Manic.

"Rob tags in Manic!" said Crysta.

The crowd cheered loudly as the green hedgehog entered the ring, ran into the ropes in front of the staggered back, bounced off them, and hit the polar bear with a hard shoulder block, sending him down to the mat.

"And he enters with a full head of steam as he drops Bark with a shoulder block!" said Wooiser.

Bark got back up quickly only to be knocked back down with another shoulder block from Manic.

"And there's another one!" said Crysta.

Manic picked Bark up and tried to whip him into the corner, but Bark overpowered him and sent Manic himself into the corner.

"Bark reverses an Irish whip and again displays his strength by throwing Manic into one of the corners!" said Wooiser.

Bark ran after him but Manic lifted his foot up and caught him with a boot to the face. Bark fell down to a knee after being knocked for a loop by that boot and Manic made his way to the top turnbuckle.

"Uh oh! Manic has made his way to the top rope after hitting Bark with a big boot to the face!" said Crysta.

The crowd all stood on their feet as Manic sized Bark up before leaping off and slamming his leg down across the back of Bark's neck.

"A leg drop from the top rope by Manic drills Bark!" said Wooiser.

The crowd went crazy as the polar bear crashed into the mat and Manic covered him.

"And Manic's going for the pin!" said Crysta.

1

2

Bean got back into the ring and stomped Manic in the back of his head, breaking the pin.

"Bean breaks the pin just a mere second when Manic was about to get the 3 count!" said Wooiser.

The duck picked Manic up and threw a punch at him, but the hedgehog ducked it. Bean lost his balance and faltered forward only to be knocked down with a hard clothesline from Rob, who had reentered the ring.

Bean gets dropped by a clothesline by Rob!" said Crysta.

Bean rolled out of the ring and Rob followed him to the outside. Manic began to follow his partner to help him beat down Bean, but Bark stopped him right in his tracks with a hard punch to the hedgehog's lower back.

"Wow! Bark recovered quick from that leg drop Manic hit him with!" said Wooiser.

"Yeah, and he hits him with a punch in the back! Ouch!" said Crysta.

Manic staggered into the ropes before Bark forcefully pulled him back, turned him around, and locked one of his arms under and over the hedgehog's head. There was a pop from the crowd as Bark set Manic up for his finisher.

"Manic is in some big trouble here!" said Wooiser.

"Oh no, you think! Bark's about to smash him with the Running STO!" said Crysta.

Just as Bark was going to execute the Running STO, Manic bent over and lifted Bark onto his shoulders.

"Uh oh!" said Wooiser.

There was a pop from the crowd as Manic lifted Bark off of his shoulders and slammed him down as hard as he could onto his back, hitting the Seismic Smasher.

"Manic reverses out of the STO and hits Bark with his own finisher, the Seismic Smasher!" said Crysta.

Then Manic turned Bark over, laid on top of his back, locked his legs around one of the polar bear's and locked his arms around his head, locking on the Hacker.

"And there's the Hacker! Manic has locked on his patented submission hold!" said Wooiser.

"This is even worse than the kneebar Bean had on Rob earlier! Bark's neck, back, and leg are all being contorted at the same time!" said Crysta.

The crowd cheered loudly as Manic applied pressure to Bark's head and leg. The referee asked him if he wanted to give up and the bear yelled "NO!"

"And Bark refuses to give up!" said Wooiser.

On the outside of the ring, Bean heard Bark yell and saw that he was in Manic's Hacker. The duck tried to get back into the ring to break the submission, but Rob grabbed his feet and pulled him back outside to the ground on his stomach.

"Bean tried to get into the ring to help Bark, but Rob made sure that didn't happen!" said Crysta.

Then Rob leapt in the air and sat down right on Bean's back. The duck yelled out loud and arched his whole body in pain.

"Ouch!" said Wooiser.

"That wasn't the prettiest maneuver you'll ever see, but it was damn sure effective!" said Crysta.

Back in the ring, Bark began to try to get to the ropes to get out of the hold, but Manic kept the Hacker fully locked on him.

"And Bark is desperately trying to get out of the Hacker!" said Wooiser.

"But Manic has that move fully locked on and he doesn't look like he is planning on releasing it anytime soon!" said Crysta.

Eventually, Bark began to tap put from the pain he was in.

"Whoa! He tapped out!" said Wooiser.

The referee called for the bell and the match was over.

"It is all over! Rob and Manic have defeated Bean and Bark!" said Crysta.

_**(Jim Johnston/Coolio – "Lambeg/It Takes A Thief")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winners of this match by way of submission, Rob O' The Hedge & Manic the Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The crowd cheered loudly as the winners were announced. Manic released Bark and stood on his feet and Rob got back inside the ring. The referee held both of their arms up in victory.

"Manic gets the victory in a great tag team match by making Bark submit to his Hacker submission hold!" said Wooiser.

"That certainly was a great match that was looking pretty ugly for those two in the beginning parts of it, but Manic quickly turned things around and got the victory for himself and Rob!" said Crysta.

"And as for the upcoming CW Title match at 'Vendetta' we know that Rob will have the momentum going into it!" said Wooiser.

The two hedgehogs exited the ring and made their way up the ramp, slapping hands with the fans as they did so. Bean had slowly made his way into the ring and checked on Bark.

"Bean's back in the ring to check on his partner!" said Crysta.

The CW Champion looked up the ramp and saw Rob and Manic standing alongside each other on the stage. The duck growled as he saw Rob motion with his hands that he was going to be the new CW Champion.

"And Rob is already telling Bean that the CW Title is just a few days away from changing hands!" said Wooiser.

The duck went to the outside of the ring, picked up his title belt, got back inside, and held his belt up, telling Rob that he wasn't going to take the title from him.

"But Bean is saying that's not going to happen! Man I cannot wait to see them go at it for the CW Title at 'Vendetta!' That is going to be an excellent match!" said Crysta.

"Same here! The two of them are more than ready for their title match and us, as well as the fans, are pumped to see it!" said Wooiser.

"Oh! We are getting word that Sasha is standing by in the back! Hey what's up Sasha!" asked Crysta.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

Sasha was standing in the backstage area with a microphone in hand.

"Hey Crysta, Wooiser! Sasha the Wolf here! Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, Sergeant Simian!"

Boos sounded from the crowd as Simian was shown on the titantron.

"Now Simian, in one of the big shockers last week, after your match with Walt, we saw you lose the Hardcore Title to Bill and…,"

Simian cut the wolf off by snatching the microphone out of her hand, an evil look on his face.

"What happened last week…," began the gorilla in a venomous voice. "…was a fluke. It was a damn joke. I didn't lose _my _Hardcore Title. I was robbed of it. I was robbed of it! I was robbed by a piece of crap known as Duck "Bill" the Platypus! That punk had better watch his back! Because trust me when I tell you, I am going to win back _my _Hardcore Title!"

The gorilla forcefully shoved the microphone back into Sahsa's hands and stormed off, punching a hole in a nearby wall as he did so.

"Wow, someone is pissed off. And what rude manners! That overgrown monkey snatched my mic as if I had stolen it from him! The nerve! Well, he pretty much answered what I was going to ask him! Wooiser, Crysta, back to you guys!" said Sasha angrily.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Thanks Crysta! Man, Simian is still pissed off about what happened last week when he lost the Hardcore Title to Bill!" said Wooiser.

"Or, as he put it, robbed of the title! That was certainly an unexpected moment that none of us thought was going to happen! And now, we have a new Hardcore Champion and Simian is out for revenge!" said Crysta.

"And speaking of which, the Hardcore Champion is in action in our up-coming match!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Non-Title Singles Match; Duck "Bill" The Platypus VS. Thrash The Tasmanian Devil~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a non-title singles match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(The Dropkick Murphys - "Shipping Up To Boston")**_

Cheers filled the building as the music played and moments later Thrash came from behind the curtain. As he stood on the stage, he pumped his fists together, causing the metal gauntlets on his wrists to clink and purple pyro to explode on the sides of the ring. Thrash then made his way down the ramp, slid into the ring, and held his fists in the air, his gauntlets gleaming in the light.

"Introducing first, representing the Downunda Freedom Fighters, from Downunda, weighing in at 187 lbs., Thrash the Tasmanian Devil!" said the ring announcer.

"Thrash sure is ready for a fight tonight!" said Wooiser.

"As he should be! From what I heard, all of the Downunda Freedom Fighters are upset with what Bill did last week, and Thrash is looking to take matters into his own hands by going one on one with Bill!" said Crysta.

Thrash removed his gauntlets from his wrists, went to his respective corner, and waited for his opponent to arrive.

_**(Metalica – "Fuel")**_

Boos filled the building as the music played and moments later Bill came from behind the curtain, the Hardcore Title on his shoulder. He looked out at the crowd and smirk his usual smug smile and held his title up in the air as he made his way down the ramp. He slid into the ring, went to the top of one of the corners, and held the Hardcore Title up for all to see.

"And the opponent, representing the Downunda Freedom Fighters, from Downunda, weighing in at 68 lbs., ladies and gentlemen, he is the reigning SWA Hardcore Champion, Duck "Bill" The Platypus!" said the ring announcer.

"And there is the new Hardcore Champion and the recipient of the 'Finisher Of The Night' award for last week!" said Wooiser.

"He certainly did shock all of Mobius by taking the title away from Simian, but in doing so, completely forsaken his teammate Walt, which angered Thrash and led to this match tonight!" said Crysta.

"Regardless of how he won the Hardcore Title, Bill is a phenomenal competitor and can hang with the best of them! This should be a great match!" said Wooiser.

"Yes, but I wonder how this will effect the rest of the Downunda Freedom Fighters!" said Crysta.

Bill got down from the turnbuckle and before going to his corner, locked eyes with Thrash, who was glaring hard at the platypus.

"That's the look of somebody that wants to beat your ass!" said Wooiser.

Bill returned the look, but not with as much intensity as the one Thrash was giving him. The Hardcore Champion went to his corner and set his belt down on the outside. A few seconds later, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Bill and Thrash, one on one!" said Wooiser.

Thrash charged right at Bill and the platypus quickly got out of the ring.

"Not a minute after the match starts Bill heads for the hills!" said Crysta.

Boos sounded throughout the building as Thrash glared down at Bill outside the ring. The Hardcore Champion began to walk around the ring, looking at his teammate.

"And it looks like Bill isn't in that big a hurry to get back in the ring!" said Wooiser.

The referee held Thrash back and began to count Bill out.

"Bill has 'til the count of 10 to get back in the ring!" said Crysta.

At around the count of five, Bill slowly slid back into the ring and as he did, Thrash rushed him again and for a second time, Bill got out of the ring.

"Bill was back in the ring for a split second before he got back out again!" said Wooiser.

The crowd booed and once again, the referee pushed Thrash back. At that moment, Bill quickly slid back into the ring, ran at Thrash, and connected with a hard punch to the Tasmanian devil as he was being pushed back by the referee.

"Did you see that Woozie! Bill waited 'til Thrash's guard was down before getting back inside and sucker punching him!" said Crysta.

"As dirty as that was, Bill was taking advantage of the situation there!" said Wooiser.

The referee got out of the way and Bill kept the punches coming to Thrash. Bill backed Thrash into the ropes and then tried to whip him across the ring, but Thrash used his strength to hurl Bill out of the ring.

"Whoa! Thrash sends Bill soaring out of the ring by utilizing his strength!" said Crysta.

The platypus landed hard on the outside and grit his teeth as the pain shot through his side. Thrash went to the outside of the ring, picked Bill up, and slammed his head down on the apron before tossing him back in the ring.

"And Bill's head meets the apron before he is thrown back in the ring!" said Wooiser.

Thrash got back in the ring and as he did, Bill rolled over to the other side of the ring. The Tasmanian devil followed him, picked him up, and grabbed his arm. Thrash pulled Bill towards him and hit him with a clothesline that forcefully sent the Hardcore Champion down to the mat on his back.

"A vicious clothesline by Thrash!" said Crysta.

Bill was laid out from the hard impact of Thrash's attack and the Tasmanian devil glared down at him with a hateful look.

"There's that look again!" said Wooiser.

Thrash grabbed Bill by his head and began to pick him up. However, the platypus began to land some hard shots to Thrash's body, stunning him for a few seconds.

"Bill's beginning to fight back with those hard punches to Thrash's body!" said Crysta.

Bill got out of Thrash's grasp, backed into the ropes, and ran at him. At the last second, Thrash threw his whole body at Bill and brought the Hardcore Champion down to the mat once again.

"Ooh, you wanna talk about a big-time collision! Thrash just bulldozed Bill with that one!" said Wooiser.

Bill clutched the whole front of his body as best as he could and began to crawl as quick as he could to one of the corners and Thrash watched him, the same look as before on his face. Bill got to one of the corners and used the turnbuckles to pull himself up and Thrash waited until he got to his feet.

"Thrash is measuring Bill up for something!" said Crysta.

Bill slowly got back up and fell into the corner. As he did, Thrash ran at him full speed. As soon as Thrash was within range, he dove for Bill's midsection, but the platypus leapfrogged over him. As a result, Thrash went crashing shoulder first into the steel post.

"Oh man!" said Wooiser.

"Oohs!" sounded throughout the building as they heard the smack that sounded from when Thrash hit the post.

"Thrash collided full speed into not Bill, but the steel post!" said Crysta.

The Tasmanian devil fell out of the corner, holding his shoulder. Bill saw that his opponent was hurt and went on the offensive. The Hardcore Champion began to drop kicks, knees, punches, and elbows down on Thrash's hurt arm and shoulder.

"And Bill isn't wasting any time! He is attacking that injured body part with everything including the kitchen sink!" said Wooiser.

Bill leapt in the air and dropped a hard leg drop down on Thrash's arm and that caused the Tasmanian devil to roll away in pain.

"Ouch, that one hurt!" said Crysta.

Bill followed Thrash, picked him up, lead him over to one of the corners, and slammed his arm down on the top turnbuckle.

"And the assault on the injured body part continues!" said Wooiser.

Thrash grasped his hurt arm and fell into the corner. Bill smirked at his opponent as he saw the condition he was in. The Hardcore Champion got in front of Thrash and proceeded to slap him full in the face.

"Oh my gosh!" said Crysta.

The slap could be heard everywhere in the Labyrinth Spectrum.

"A slap right in the face!" said Wooiser.

Suddenly, Thrash's head shot up and he growled at Bill before exploding out of the corner, grabbing Bill and picking him up.

"Whoa!" said Crysta.

Thrash proceeded to run across the ring and slam Bill into the adjacent corner before unloading on him with vicious punches to the face.

"That slap may have been the biggest mistake Bill has made because Thrash is just dropping heavy bomb after heavy bomb on him right now!" said Wooiser.

The referee jumped in and began to push Thrash off of Bill, but the Tasmanian devil shoved the referee away from him and made his way back to Bill. Seeing that the referee wasn't looking, Bill lifted his foot up and kicked Thrash between his legs as soon as he was close enough.

"OH SNAP!" said Wooiser and Crysta.

"Oohs!" could be heard as Thrash doubled over in pain, grabbing himself in pain.

"A kick right where the sun don't shine!" said Wooiser.

"And the referee didn't see a thing!" said Crysta.

Bill lifted Thrash up and held him upside down for a few seconds before slamming him down headfirst, hitting the Duckbill Smasher.

"Oh! Bill just hit Thrash with the Duckbill Smasher right after hitting him with a low blow!" said Wooiser.

The crowd booed as Thrash's body was laid out in the ring and Bill covered him. The referee turned around and saw that Bill was covering Thrash before dropping down to make the count.

"And the referee has begun to make the count!" said Wooiser.

1

2

3

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"And it is all over! Bill has defeated Thrash!" said Crysta.

_**(Metalica – "Fuel")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, the SWA Hardcore Champion, Duck "Bill" the Platypus!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside**_

Boos sounded throughout the building as the winner was announced. Bill got off of Thrash and the referee raised his hand in victory.

"Bill defeats Thrash by taking advantage of the position the referee was in!" said Wooiser.

"Thrash was hit with a low blow and then drilled with the Duckbill Smasher and that was all she wrote! And the referee didn't see the low blow when it happened so Bill wasn't disqualified!" said Crysta.

Bill went to the outside of the ring, picked up his title belt, got back inside and held his title belt up for all to see, a smug look on his face.

"And Bill is now showing off the title belt that he won last week in a big shocker from Simian!" said Wooiser.

"And in his mind he is probably thinking that he is going to be the Hardcore Champion for a long time!" said Crysta.

_**(Drowning Pool – "Told You So")**_

Shocked gasps and boos filled the Labyrinth Spectrum as the music played and a horrified look appeared on Bill's face.

"Oh no!" said Wooiser.

Bill turned towards the curtain and saw Simian, Drago, and Sleuth come from behind it and stare him down on the stage.

"It's Simian! The former Hardcore Champion!" said Crysta.

"And he's got company in the form of his Destructix teammates Drago and Sleuth!" said Wooiser.

The Destructix members then began to make their way down the ramp and got on different sides of the ring, cutting Bill off.

"Oh man, oh man! Bill is in a very bad place here!" said Crysta.

"Remember when Simian said earlier that Bill had better watch his back! This must be what he was talking about! He wants his Hardcore Title back!" said Wooiser.

"And because Bill isn't in a match right now then that means the 24/7 rule for the Hardcore Title is in effect! We could possibly see a Hardcore Title match right here and now!" said Crysta.

The platypus looked around and saw that he had no way out of this and it got worse for him as they got onto the apron of the ring. Bill looked into the eyes of each of the Destructix members and they were locked on him with hateful and angry looks.

"Bill just may be in for the biggest beatdown of his life!" said Wooiser.

_**(**__**Chumbawumba - "Tubthumping")**_

"What the!" said Wooiser.

Cheers filled the building as the music played and all eyes turned to the entrance and Walt blasted from behind the curtain, and down the ramp, a steel chair in hand.

"It's Walt! The leader of the Downunda Freedom Fighters! He's coming down to help Bill!" said Crysta.

"And he isn't coming alone! He's brought some hardware with him!" said Wooiser.

The Destructix members all got off of the apron as Walt got into the ring and tried to hit them with the chair. They backed up the ramp, their eyes, especially Simian's, still locked on the Hardcore Champion.

"And the Destructix get out of there!" said Crysta.

"Hella smart of them too! They didn't want anything to do with a chair swinging Walt!" said Wooiser.

Simian, Drago, and Sleuth all stood on the stage and eyed the Downunda Freedom Fighters a bit longer before making their way to the back. Walt turned to his teammates and saw that Thrash was just now getting back to his feet and Bill was glaring at him with a dark look.

"The Destructix are gone but now it looks like there is still some problems between the Downunda Freedom Fighters!" said Crysta.

"Thrash looks as infuriated as we have ever seen him! And I can't say I blame him because of the way he lost the match!" said Wooiser.

Walt went to Thrash and helped him up to his feet. The Tasmanian devil stood up, holding his head and glared at Bill. Walt got in between his teammates to make sure nothing else happened between them.

"Walt's trying to keep the peace between his teammates!" said Crysta.

Walt held his hand out to Thrash to hold him back and when he turned to Bill, SMACK!

"Oh my God!" said Crysta.

Gasps went throughout the building as everyone saw Walt reel back, holding the side of his face.

"Bill just slapped the taste out of Walt's mouth!" said Wooiser.

"Why the hell did he do that!" asked Crysta. "Walt came out here to help him!"

Bill sent a death glare at both Walt and Thrash before he got out of the ring and made his way up the ramp, being booed and heckled by the fans the whole way. Back in the ring, Walt and Thrash both had dark looks on their faces as they watched Bill leave the ring area.

"Man! It looks like there is still trouble in paradise for the Downunda Freedom Fighters!" said Wooiser.

"I still can't get over that slap that Bill hit Walt with! What is that guy's problem!" asked Crysta.

"I have no idea Crys. Maybe we will find out soon because that was one vicious slap!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Chip's Office~**_

Chip, Uma, and Cat had seen the aftermath of the Bill/Thrash match and they were shocked.

"Man!" exclaimed Chip. "Now I've seen some hard slaps before, but that one was on a whole other level!"

"I know right!' said Uma. "It sounded like a gun going off!"

Chip turned to his friends. "You got to believe that this isn't going to sit well with the other members of the Downunda Freedom Fighters. Bill certainly has been causing quite the rift between them lately."

"No kidding," said Cat. "I wonder where this is going to go for them."

"Beats me," said Chip. "But I have an idea as to what I'm going to do about this situation."

"Oh really? And what might that be?" asked Uma.

Chip smiled. "You'll see. I've had this in mind for quite some time now, but after what we saw just now, I am going to go ahead and go through with it."

"Hmm, well whatever it is, I'm sure that it'll be a great idea. You always deliver kid," said Cat as he put a hand on Chip's shoulder.

"Hey, I try," said Chip bashfully as he scratched the back of his neck. "But tonight has already been pretty entertaining! Not so bad for the last show before 'Vendetta!'"

"Definitely!" said Uma as she cross her legs. "And we're not even halfway through yet!"

"Yep," said Chip. "So let's kick back and enjoy the rest of the show!"

Cat and Uma both nodded and they turned their attention back to Chip's big screen TV to watch the rest of the matches.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"It looks like the Uma, Cat, and the big boss man Chip are certainly enjoying the action back there!" said Wooiser.

"Yes, but I wonder what Chip has planned? He said that he has something in store, and it concerns the Downunda Freedom Fighters! I wonder what it is?" said Crysta.

"Knowing Chip, we will find out all in due time!" said Wooiser. "But for now, it's time to get back into the action with a mixed tag team match!"

* * *

_**~Mixed Tag Team Match; Larry Lynx & Penelope Platypus VS. Ash Mongoose & Mina Mongoose~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a mixed tag team match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Saliva/Eve – "Superstar/Who's That Girl")**_

A mixed reaction came from the crowd as the music played and moments later Ash and Mina came from behind the curtain, hand in hand. Then the two of them embraced and when it looked like they were going to kiss, they pulled away from each other, smirks on their faces. They made their way down the ramp, slid into the ring, and struck a pose with each other in the middle of the ring.

"Introducing first, weighing in at a combined weight of 147 lbs., Mina Mongoose and Ash Mongoose!" said the ring announcer.

"There is the Superstar Couple! They are in mixed tag team action together for the first time!" said Wooiser.

"3 weeks ago Ash was in the main event of the first episode of SWA in which he was defeated by Knuckles! And we have seen Mina around in the back a few times but haven't actually seen her in action! That's going to change right here, right now!" said Crysta.

Ash removed his sunglasses and jacket and set them on the outside of the ring. He and Mina went to their respective corner and waited for their opponents to arrive.

_**(Slow Roosevelt/Jim Johnston - "Boy Lie, Girls Steal/She Looks Good")**_

Cheers filled the building as the music played and Larry and Penelope came out from behind the curtain. The two of them struck a pose with each other on the stage before making their way down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans as they did so. They slid into the ring, got on adjacent turnbuckles, and played to the fans a bit.

"And the opponents, representing the Substitute Freedom Fighters, weighing in at a combined weight of 148 lbs., Penelope Platypus and Larry Lynx!"

"And the Substitute Freedom Fighters are being represented as well as Larry and Penelope are in action tonight!" said Wooiser.

"We all remember Larry's attempt to try and take the Hardcore Title away from then-champion Simian, but he was unsuccessful in doing that! Now he, along with Penelope are looking to get on the winning trail by defeating the Superstar Couple!" said Crysta.

Larry and Penelope got off of the turnbuckles and made their way to their corner. It was decided that the males would start the match. After the females got out of the ring and onto the apron, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Larry and Penelope taking on Ash and Mina in a tag team match" said Wooiser.

Larry and Ash met in the middle of the ring in a lockup. Both of them struggled to see who would get the advantage first. After a small struggle, the two of the pulled away from each other and Ash threw a punch at Larry, but the lynx ducked it, positioned himself behind Ash, and landed a clubbing blow to his back.

"Larry hits Ash with a hard shot to the back after a nice struggle for positioning!" said Crysta.

Ash staggered forward from the blow and then fell down to his back as he felt Larry hit him with a chop block to the back of his leg.

"And Larry follows up with a chop block that sends Ash down to the mat!" said Wooiser.

Larry got up and landed a kick down on Ash's leg before picking him up to his feet and getting behind him once more. Suddenly, Ash threw an elbow behind him and caught Larry right in his face.

"Ash starts to fight back by hitting Larry with an elbow!" said Crysta.

"Right to the face too!" said Wooiser.

The lynx staggered back from the elbow and Ash turned around and kicked Larry right in his gut, causing him to double over. Ash smirked at Larry before grabbing him and trying to whip him into the ropes, but Larry reversed it and sent the mongoose into the ropes himself.

"Nice reversal by Larry!" said Crysta.

Ash came back at Larry and the lynx leapfrogged over him. Ash bounced off the other ropes and ran at Larry again, only to be dropped down to the mat with a hard forearm shot to the face by him.

"Oh man! Did you see that forearm!" asked Wooiser.

"That was quite a hard one! It absolutely dropped Ash like a bag of potatoes!" said Crysta.

Larry lost his balance a bit from the force of his forearm shot before turning back and seeing Ash holding his face in pain. The lynx went back on the attack by trying to drop a kick down on him, but Ash moved out of the way. The mongoose got to his feet and caught Larry with a jaw-jacking punch that sent the lynx reeling back.

"Oh my…! And Ash hits Larry with a vicious punch!" said Crysta.

"That one made _my _jaw hurt!" said Wooiser.

Ash grabbed a hold of Larry's arm and whipped him across the ring into one of the corners. The lynx hit the corner hard and Ash followed him in. Instead of attacking Larry, Ash began to mock him, causing the crowd to boo loudly.

"Ash is adding more insult to injury by mocking Larry!: said Crysta.

Larry saw the mocking gesture and threw a punch at Ash, only to have the mongoose duck down and hit Larry with a back body drop.

"Larry looked like he wasn't going to stand for Ash' mocking and tried to punch his lights out!" said Wooiser.

"But he paid for it as Ash countered and hit him with a back body drop!" said Crysta.

Ash got to his feet and dragged Larry's body to the middle of the ring before backing into the ropes, going to Larry, and hitting him with a hard elbow right to the chest. Larry rolled onto his stomach but Ash pulled him onto his back and covered him.

"Ash is going for the pin after hitting Larry with a hard elbow to the chest!" said Wooiser.

1

Larry kicked out of the pin.

"Larry kicks out quickly!" said Crysta.

Ash got to his feet, picked Larry up and put him in a side headlock. Larry wrapped his arms around Ash's waist and tried to escape from the submission but the mongoose had a tight grip on him.

"Now Ash has a headlock on Larry!" said Wooiser.

"And Larry's trying all that he can to get out of it, but to no avail!" said Crysta.

Suddenly, Larry lifted Ash off of his feet and drove him down to the mat face-first.

"Oh my gosh! I spoke a bit too soon!" said Crysta.

Ash clutched his front side after being hit with that maneuver. Larry got to his feet and took a few seconds to catch his breath before making his way to Ash. Suddenly, Ash shot at Larry's legs and rolled him up.

"Whoa! Ash rolls Larry up from out of nowhere!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Larry kicked out of the pin.

"Wow! Ash almost had this match won for him and Mina right there!" said Crysta.

"But Larry had enough to kick out once again!" said Wooiser.

The two scrambled to their feet and Larry dropped Ash back down with a clothesline. The lynx got up, picked Ash up off the mat, and lifted him up in the air. Larry carried him over to the edge of the ring and dumped him out of it.

"Larry just dumps Ash out of the ring like he was nothing!" said Crysta.

Ash hit the ground hard and grit his teeth. Larry got out of the ring, picked Ash up, and threw him back into the ring. Larry followed him into the ring, picked him up, and whipped him into his and Penelope's corner. Larry tagged Penelope in and the platypus entered the ring.

"Larry tags in Penelope! Now this means that Mina has to be tagged into the match!" said Wooiser.

Larry whipped Ash into his and Mina's corner and Mina tagged herself into the match.

"And here she comes!" said Crysta.

There was a pop from the crowd as Mina entered the ring and the two women began circling each other. A few seconds later, Mina tried to lock up with Penelope, but the platypus stopped her with a kick right to her stomach. Penelope followed that up by running into the ropes, charging at Mina, and hitting her with a knee right in her face.

"Oh man! A kick to the stomach and a knee to the face! Ouch!" said Wooiser.

Mina plummeted to the ground, holding her face in pain. Penelope picked Mina up and placed her head in between her legs.

"Uh oh! Mina's in trouble here!" said Crysta.

There was a pop from the crowd as Penelope locked her arms with Mina's.

"Mina's going for a ride!" said Wooiser.

Penelope picked Mina up and then slammed her down on her back as she herself sat down, hitting the Tiger Bomb.

"Penelope hits Mina with her finishing move!" said Crysta.

"Already? This match may be over right here right now!" said Wooiser.

The crowd cheered loudly as Penelope stood back on her feet and Mina rolled onto her stomach.

"But Penelope's not going for the pin! She probably could've had this match won for her and Larry!" said Crysta.

Penelope went to Mina and picked her up, lifting her up in her arms and hitting the mongoose with a body slam. Penelope went to one of the corners of the ring and got ran at Mina, performing a cartwheel leg drop. However, Mina had rolled out of the way and Penelope hit nothing but mat.

"Mina moves out of the way and avoids being hit!" said Wooiser.

Penelope held her backside as she felt pain shoot up her and Mina got back to her feet. The mongoose went to the downed platypus and began to hit her with several unanswered punches to the head.

"Mina's decided to break out the fisticuffs and is just going to town on Penelope's head!" said Crysta.

Mina pulled Penelope up and whipped her into the ropes. As Penelope came back to her, Mina bent over, ready to hit her with a back body drop. However, Penelope stopped herself just in front of Mina, positioned her head between her legs, and hooked her arms with hers.

"What? Not again!" said Wooiser.

There was a pop from the crowd as Penelope picked Mina up and drilled her with the Tiger Bomb again.

"Penelope hits the Tiger Bomb for the second time!" said Crysta.

Mina was laid out and Penelope leapt over and covered her.

"She's got her this time! This match is over!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Right before the referee's hand came down for three, Mina's shoulder shot off of the mat.

"What!" yelled Wooiser.

There was a collective "Aww!" from the crowd as the dramatic 2-count was made.

"Mina got her shoulder up at the last second and the match continues!" said Crysta.

Penelope had a shocked look on her face as she got to her feet and picked Mina up. She took her to her corner and tagged Larry back in.

"And Larry's tagged back in! So now Ash must be tagged back in!" said Wooiser.

There was a pop from the crowd as the lynx entered the ring and Penelope whipped Mina into her corner. Ash reached in and tagged himself in as Mina collapsed at their corner and rolled out of the ring.

"Ash is back!" said Crysta.

Ash got into the ring and he and Larry began to slug each other in the middle of the ring.

"And he and Larry are throwing down right in the middle of the ring! This is what I like to see!" said Wooiser.

Ash hit Larry with an uppercut that sent the lynx reeling.

"Ooh, nice uppercut by Ash!" said Crysta.

The mongoose grabbed his opponent and threw him into one of the corners. Larry hit the corner hard and he was still dazed from the uppercut Ash hit him with. Ash charged at Larry but as soon as he was within range, Larry lifted his foot up and booted him in the face.

"Boot right to the face!" said Wooiser.

Ash had so much momentum going that he fell into Larry after being hit in the face. Larry locked his arm around Ash's head, and made his way to the top turnbuckle.

"Now Ash is the one in a bad place!" said Crysta.

There was a pop from the crowd as Larry threw his body off of the turnbuckle, swing his body around and drive Ash's head into the mat, hitting the Tornado DDT.

"Whoa! Larry hits Ash with his Tornado DDT!" said Wooiser.

"Ash is laid out! This is over!" said Crysta.

There crowd was cheering loudly as Larry covered Ash.

1

2

Mina shot back into the ring and pulled Larry off of Ash, breaking the pin.

"No! It's not over! Mina made sure of that!" said Wooiser.

"What an amazing back and forth match!" said Crysta.

Penelope got back in the ring and made a dash for Mina, throwing a clothesline at her. Mina ducked out of the way of the clothesline, turned Penelope around, and locked her arm under and over her arm and head.

"Mina ducks a clothesline from Penelope!" said Wooiser.

"And look at the position Mina has her in now!" said Crysta.

There was a pop from the crowd and it got louder as Mina drove Penelope down on the back of her head, hitting the STO.

"Mina drills Penelope with a vicious STO! Payback for the Tiger Bombs she got hit with earlier!" said Wooiser.

Penelope rolled out of the ring and fell to the outside on her stomach, completely knocked for a loop. Back in the ring, Larry got to his feet and saw that Mina was the reason he hadn't gotten the 3-count. As Larry began to advance towards the unsuspecting Mina, Ash had used the ropes to slowly pull himself back to his feet.

"Larry knows that Mina pulled him off of Ash and is the reason he didn't win this match for him and Penelope!" said Crysta.

"And he's making a beeline for her! But look! Ash is getting to his feet!" said Wooiser.

Ash looked over and saw Larry heading towards Mina. He crept up behind Larry, locked his arms around his head and arm, lifted him up in the air, and drilled him into the mat on his back, hitting the Superstar Slam.

"Ash stops Larry in his tracks and hits him with the Superstar Slam!" said Crysta.

There was a pop from the crowd as Ash covered the downed Larry.

"And Ash is going for the pin!" said Wooiser.

1

2

3

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It is all over! Ash and Mina have defeated Larry and Penelope!" said Crysta.

_**(Saliva/Eve – "Superstar/Who's That Girl")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winners of this match by way of pinfall, Mina Mongoose and Ash Mongoose!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

A mixed reaction, mostly cheers came from the crowd as the winners were announced. Ash got off of Larry and went to Mina. He helped her to her feet and the two of them embraced in the ring and afterwards the referee held their arms up in victory.

"Ash gets the victory for him and Mina in a great mixed tag team match" said Wooiser.

"There were certainly some points in this one when it seemed like either team would be victorious but in the end Ash dropped Larry with the Superstar Slam and that was all she wrote!" said Crysta.

Ash and Mina left the ring, hand in hand and made their way up the ramp. Back in the ring, Penelope had gotten back inside and was checking on Larry. Meanwhile, Ash and Mina struck a pose with each other on the stage.

"While Penelope checks on Larry, Ash and Mina celebrate their victory on the stage!" said Wooiser.

"As well they should! That was a great match and a great win for them! Congratulations Ash and Mina!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Cream's Locker Room~**_

Cream was doing a few last minute stretches in her locker room, prepping herself up for her upcoming match against Sally when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in!" she called to the door.

The door opened and two voices were heard.

"Cream dear! How are you sweetie?"

"Chao chao!"

Cream's eyes widened as she heard the two voices. She stood up straight and looked over at the entrance to her locker room and a huge smile broke out on her face. Standing there was a middle aged female rabbit and a blue Chao.

"Mama! Cheese!"

Cream ran at her mother Vanilla and wrapped her arms around her in a warm hug. Vanilla smiled and responded by hugging her daughter back. Cheese also landed on Cream's head and let out happy squeals. "I'm so glad you both came here tonight!" said Cream as she pulled away from her mother.

"Of course!" said Vanilla, smiling at her daughter. "Tonight is a big night for you Cream. It is the last show before your match with Carrotia at 'Vendetta' and we wanted to be here to support you in your match with Sally."

"Thank you so much Mama. You too Cheese," said Cream and the Chao responded with more happy squeals.

"But I must admit that I am concerned for you sweetie," Vanilla continued. "You are competing in a steel cage match, something that I wasn't expecting at all."

"It'll be ok Mama," said Cream as she held Cheese in her arms. "Chip made that match because Carrotia has been running from everything for the past month. This is the perfect way to make sure she doesn't try to get away from me in our match. Also, I want to show that females are fully capable of competing in these kinds of matches as well, not just males. This is my chance to show that females are just as tough as the males are and that we should be treated as such. Chip understands that and that is one of the reasons he made this match as well."

Vanilla was silent for a second until she smiled and said, "I certainly raised a brave daughter. I'm proud of you Cream. I'm sure that you'll do great in your match with Carrotia."

Cream smiled back at her mother before Vanilla also added, "Just be careful ok?" Cream nodded her head and said, "Always Mama."

Then the young rabbit looked at the time on a clock in her locker room. "Oh! It's time for my match with Sally! I've got to go Mama, but I'll see you later?"

"Of course sweetie," said Vanilla. "Cheese and I will wait for you here in your locker room and watch your match as well. Good luck!"

"Chao chao!" said Cheese as he wished Cream good luck as well.

"Thank you, both of you," said Cream as she hugged them once again. After pulling away, Cream made her way to the door but before exiting, waved to Vanilla and Cream. "I'll be back soon!"

Vanilla and Cheese waved to Cream as she left and afterwards Vanilla sat down in a chair and Cheese sat in her lap. They turned their attention to the TV in the locker room and got ready to see Cream's match with Sally.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

Sally was walking towards the ring area, dressed in her royal robe and walking alongside Megan.

"This is a huge match for you, little sister," said Megan. "It's your last match before challenging Amy for the Women's Title."

"Indeed it is," said Sally. "Cream may be young, but she is definitely a tough competitor. She is going to be a true challenge for me."

Megan placed a hand on Sally's shoulder, giving her an encouraging and gentle squeeze. "You'll do just fine Sally. You're making our whole family proud by competing for the Women's Title on the very first SWA pay-per-view. Win or lose, you'll make all of us proud."

Sally smiled at her sister-in-law and gave her a quick hug. "Thank you Megan. That means a lot to me."

Megan returned the hug. "You're welcome little sister."

After the two of them pulled away, Megan said, "I'm going to head back to the locker room. Good luck in your match, we'll all be watching."

Sally nodded her head and as Megan turned around to walk back to the locker room, Sally continued on her way towards the ring area.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"It looks like both Cream and Sally are ready for their match against each other!" said Wooiser.

"These two women have huge one on one matches at 'Vendetta' but first they will square off against each other in what is sure to be an awesome match!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Singles Match; Sally Acorn VS. Cream The Rabbit~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a singles match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Sonic Heroes – "Follow Me")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and moments later Cream came bouncing from behind the curtains very energetically and happily. She bounced down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans as she did so before leaping into the ring. She went to one of the corners, got on top, and waved out to the fans, who waved back and continued to cheer for her.

"Introducing first, from Station Square, weighing in at 26 lns., Cream the Rabbit!" said the ring announcer.

"Cream is very energetic like always! She had better be because she's taking on Sally!" said Wooiser.

"And also because she will be going one on one with Carrotia in 6 more days at 'Vendetta' inside a steel cage! That is one of the most anticipated matches for the pay-per-view and Cream is looking to put on a show against Sally before then!" said Crysta.

Cream got down off of the turnbuckle and went to her respective corner and waited for her opponent to arrive.

_**(American Pearl – "Revelation")**_

The cheers continued as the music played and the lights in the Labyrinth Spectrum turned gold. Moments later Sally came out from behind the curtain with her royal robe around her body and her crown on her head. She stood on the stage and held her arms out to the side, and gold pyro exploded on the sides of the stage, causing the crowd to cheer louder. Sally walked down the ramp and the fans ringside bowed to her in respect. Sally walked up the steel steps, entered the ring, and stood in the middle of it, once again holding out her arms as she slowly spun around once.

"And the opponent, representing and being from the Kingdom of Acorn, weighing in at 62 lbs., Sally 'The Princess' Acorn!"

"There's the number one contender for the SWA Women's Championship!" said Wooiser.

"Sally was on point when she said that Cream was going to be a challenge for her! Cream can hang with the best of them and 'The Princess' is going to have her hands full with her tonight!" said Crysta.

"The same can be said for Cream! Sally isn't the princess of the Kingdom of Acorn for nothing you know! This one is going to be good!" said Wooiser.

Sally removed her crown and robe, revealing her shapely figure and earning a few whistles from the males in the crowd. She set them on the outside of the ring and went to her respective corner. Seconds later, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Sally and Cream, one on one!" said Wooiser.

Sally and Cream met in the middle of the ring and shook each others' hands in respect and the crowd applauded them as they did so.

"I love the sportsmanship there!" said Crysta.

Afterwards, the two of the circled each other a few times before meeting back in the middle of the ring. Sally threw a kick aiming for Cream's stomach, but the rabbit caught her foot in her hands and used one of her own feet to trip Sally down to the mat.

"Sally went for a kick but Cream caught her foot and dropped her to the mat with a nice takedown!" said Wooiser.

Sally hit the mat hard and immediately felt herself being pulled up by Cream. Once Sally was to her knees, she threw a punch at Cream's stomach and connected with it.

"Cream's hit with a hard shot to the gut!" said Crysta.

Cream staggered back a bit and Sally got back to her feet and hit the rabbit with a forearm shot to the face.

"And a forearm to the face as well!" said Wooiser.

Then when Sally went for another kick, Cream reached down, caught her foot, and tripped her down to the mat once again.

"Oh! Cream catches Sally with the exact same reversal she hit her with earlier!" said Crysta.

"Sally got caught slippin' right there! Cream read her moves like a book!" said Wooiser.

Sally arched her back in pain and Cream went on the offensive quickly by turning Sally onto her side and delivering a hard kick to the ground squirrel's lower back.

"Ouch!" said Crysta.

Sally yelled out as she held her back and Cream made her way out of the ring and onto the apron. The crowd stood on their feet as they saw Cream grab the top rope and Sally slowly get to her feet.

"Cream's standing on the apron of the ring!" said Wooiser.

"I wonder what she's about to do!" said Crysta.

When "The Princess" turned around to face Cream, the rabbit leapt onto the top rope and flew towards Sally. However, Sally leapt out of the way and Cream missed hitting her with a flying clothesline. Cream crashed down to the mat on her front-side and grit her teeth in pain.

"Ooh! Sally moves out of the way from that flying clothesline and Cream crashes down hard to the mat!" said Wooiser.

Sally went to Cream, picked her up, and grabbed her arm. Then the ground squirrel threw the rabbit out of the ring, but Cream grabbed the top rope and managed to avoid hitting the ground. Sally went to Cream, turned her around, and hit her across her chest with a hammerfist, sending the rabbit down to the ground.

"A hard blow to the chest sends Cream down to the floor!" said Crysta.

Cream hit the ground on her knees and took a few seconds to catch her breath. As she did, the referee began to count her out and Sally was also catching her breath in the ring.

"This is a good chance for both ladies to try and get their breath back from all of the action we've already seen in this match!" said Wooiser.

At the count of 5, Cream slid back into the ring only to be met with a kick to her stomach by Sally. Then "The Princess" grabbed Cream and tried to whip her into the adjacent ropes, but Cream held onto Sally and stopped her by hitting her with a kick of her own.

"Cream hits Sally with another great reversal!" said Crysta.

As Sally released Cream and held her stomach, the rabbit threw her leg up and connected with a kick right to the side of Sally's head. There was a pop from the crowd as Sally plummeted to the mat.

"Oh damn! A hard kick right to the head!" said Wooiser.

"Sally's brains must be scrambled after that one!" said Crysta.

Cream leapt up in the air to drop and elbow down on Sally, but the ground squirrel was close enough to the ropes to grab them and quickly slide out of the ring, avoiding Cream's elbow.

"Oh! I take that back! Sally knew where she was and used the ropes to get out of the ring, avoiding more damage!" said Crysta.

Cream hit nothing but mat and as she got to a knee, she held her throbbing elbow. Sally walked around the ring for just a few seconds before getting back inside. Cream hit her with a kick to her back, which flattened Sally for a second. Cream took that chance to pick her up, and try to whip hr into one of the corners, but Sally reversed it and sent Cream into the corner instead.

"Now Sally hits a reversal of her own and sends Cream into the corner!" said Wooiser.

Cream's back hit the corner hard and Sally followed her in, leapt in the air, and hit the rabbit with a huge splash.

"And follows up with a body splash!" said Crysta.

Cream felt the air being knocked out of her and after Sally pulled her out of the corner, the ground squirrel picked her up and hit her with a hard body slam. Cream was laid out in the ring as Sally began to drop numerous elbows down on the rabbit.

"Now Sally is dropping those vintage elbows of hers down on Cream!" said Wooiser.

"Each elbow hurts more than the last one did! Cream has to find some way out of this and quick!" said Crysta.

After the fourth elbow, Sally leapt up high in the air before dropping a fifth elbow down on Cream. The rabbit clutched her chest with her hands and shut her eyes tightly as the pain shot through her upper body.

"There's the final huge elbow from Sally! She sure did get some hangtime in the air with that one!" said Wooiser.

Sally got to her feet and saw that she was in complete control of Cream and decided to continue her assault. "The Princess" backed into the ropes and leapt in the air towards Cream.

"And it looks like yet another elbow is coming!" said Crysta.

At the last second, Cream moved out of the way and dodged another elbow from Sally and the ground squirrel hit the mat hard on her elbow.

"And Cream moves out of the way!" said Wooiser.

The ground squirrel grabbed her elbow in pain and got back to her feet, as did Cream. The rabbit began landing punches and kicks to Sally's body, buckling her and sending her into the ropes.

"That rabbit sure does have a lot of fight in her! Look at her! She's throwing everything she's got at Sally!" said Crysta.

"And connecting big-time with them too!" said Wooiser.

Cream grabbed Sally's arm and tried to whip her into the adjacent ropes, but Sally reversed it and sent Cream into the ropes.

"A reversal by Sally!" said Crysta.

As the rabbit came back to her, Sally leapt up and hit Cream with a dropkick right to her face. The rabbit fell down to the mat, knocked for a loop after being hit with that dropkick.

"That is one of the prettiest, picture-perfect dropkicks you will ever see!" said Wooiser.

Sally got to her feet, picked Cream up, and locked her arm around the rabbit's head.

"Sally looks like she is ready to put an end to things here!" said Crysta.

There was a pop from the crowd as Sally picked Cream up in the air in the suplex position before dropping down and driving the rabbit's head into the mat, hitting the Acorn-Buster.

"The Acorn-Buster connects!" said Wooiser.

The crowd went crazy as Cream's body fell out on the mat and Sally covered her.

"Sally's going for the pin! She's got her!" said Crysta.

1

2

Cream shot her shoulder off of the mat right before the referee's hand came down for 3.

"Oh my God!" said Wooiser and Crysta.

Everyone in the Labyrinth Spectrum all let out shocked and surprised gasps as the dramatic 2-count was made. Sally herself was surprised as well. She couldn't believe Cream had kicked out of her finishing move.

"I must be seeing things! Did Cream actually kick out of the Acorn Buster?" asked Crysta.

"As hard as it is to believe, yes she did! That little rabbit has so much heart! She doesn't want to lose this match and is giving it all that she's got!" said Wooiser.

"And so is Sally! She put all that she had into that Acorn-Buster and still didn't get the win! This is one amazing match we are witnessing here people!" said Crysta.

Sally got to her feet, went to one of the corners, and fell into it, trying to think of what she could do to finish Cream. The rabbit crawled over to the ropes to pull herself up to her feet.

All of a sudden, a loud voice rang out. "A'HEM! EXCUSE ME!"

Everyone in the building began looking around in surprise as the voice was heard.

"What the hell was that?" asked Wooiser.

"I don't know! Who is that talking?" asked Crysta.

"UP HERE YOU IDIOTS!" said the voice.

Everyone, including Sally and Cream, looked up at the titantron and saw Carrotia on it. "Now that's better!"

"It's Carrotia! What's the meaning of this?" asked Crysta.

"I don't know, but I do know is that she has interrupted this match!" said ooiser.

"That was real dirty what you did to me last week Cream, jumping me from behind like that," said Carrotia. "I don't care what these people say or think! Everyone saw you attack me and throw me back in the ring!"

The crowd booed her.

"I mean, did you honestly think that I was going to let that slide?" asked Carrotia. "Heck no! I had to get even with you by any means necessary! And I have!"

Cream, holding onto the ropes, looked at Carrotia in confusion.

"She's already gotten even with Cream? What is Carrotia talking about?" asked Crysta.

"I must say Cream, you have a very lovely and beautiful mother. And your Chao Cheese is so cute!" said Carrotia. Then, to the horror of everyone in the Labyrinth Spectrum, she was shown sitting on the floor with Vanilla's unconscious head in her lap and Cheese in her arms. "But lovely, beautiful, and cute aren't exactly the words I would use to describe them right now!"

Cream's eye went wide with shock as she saw her mother and Chao in their horrible conditions. Even Sally was in a state of shock.

"Oh my God! Vanilla! Cheese! What in the world has Carrotia done to them?" asked Crysta.

Wooiser didn't respond. He was too shocked at what he was seeing on the titantron.

"It's a shame really," said Carrotia as she stroked Vanilla's hair. "A shame for _you _Cream. You left your cherished mother and dear pet unprotected back here. You should've known that something dangerous could've happened to them. And alas, something did. The two of them were jumped from behind, a lot like how you jumped me from behind last week! The only question is, I wonder who it was that did this to these two. That person must be the most heartless and cruel person on Mobius!"

Carrotia began to laugh and Cream felt tears running down her face as she looked at her mother and Chao.

"That heartless little bitch! She knows damn well that she's the one who did that to Vanilla and Cheese!" shouted Crysta.

"But, it's not that person's fault," said Carrotia as she stood up off the floor. "It's your fault Cream! It's your fault for letting this happen to your mother and pet! Let this be a warning to not just you, but everyone of what happens when you mess with Carrotia the Rabbit! Oh, and Cream? I'll see you in 6 more days at 'Vendetta!'""

Carrotia began to laugh as she left the locker room and her laughing could be heard as the titantron showed Vanilla and Cheese's unconscious bodies lay in Cream's locker room.

"Oh my God…," said Crysta.

Tears falling freely from her eyes, Cream got out of the ring and ran as fast as she could up the ramp and to the backstage area. Sally also got out of the ring and followed the rabbit.

"This is horrible," said Wooiser. "How could Carrotia do such a thing?"

The referee had counted both Sally and Cream out and the match was rendered a double count out.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as a result of a double count out, this match is a no contest!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The crowd was in a hushed silence after the ring announcer spoke.

"The result of this match doesn't even matter right now. What matters is what happened to Vanilla and Cheese in the locker room area," said Crysta.

"Of all the things Carrotia could have done, how could she attack Cream's family? And this for what happened between the two of them last week," said Wooiser.

"I know. This is terrible. I hope Vanilla and Cheese are ok," said Crysta.

"I think everyone here is thinking the same exact thing. Its so quiet in here you can literally hear a pin drop," said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Outside~**_

Cream, Amy, and Sally were standing outside watching the paramedics place Vanilla and Cheese into an ambulance. Cream couldn't help but cry as she watched her mother and pet being loaded into the ambulance and Amy and Sally stood behind her, their hands on either shoulder of the rabbit in a comforting matter.

"Cream, I'm so sorry," said Sally in a sad voice as the ambulance drove out of the Labyrinth Zone, it's sirens blaring loudly.

"Its ok Sally," said Cream in a disheartened voice. "It wasn't your fault."

"Yeah, it's that bitch Carrotia's!" said Amy, her voice filled with anger. "She isn't gonna get away with this! She;s gonna get hers one way or another!"

Cream remained silent as she held her head down and let a few more tears fall from her face.

At that moment, Chip came running out of the building and up to the women. "Cream, I got her as soon as I could. Has the ambulance already left with Cheese and your mother?"

"Yes," said Sally for Cream. "It has."

"Good," said Chip as he looked down at Cream. "I'm so sorry for what happened Cream. But Carrotia is going to be taken care of for her actions. What she did was over the line and completely uncalled for."

Cream slowly held her head up as she looked in the direction the ambulance carrying her mother an pet drove off in. "You don't have to do anything Chip."

Chip, Amy, and Sally looked at the rabbit in astonishment. "Cream, what are you saying?" asked Amy. "Look at what that girl did to your family! You don't want Chip to do anything about her!"

"He could have her severely punished for what she did Cream," said Sally as she agreed with Amy. "This is something that you most certainly cannot let slide."

Cream looked at the princess, her eyes red and filled with tears. "I never said I was going to let this go Sally. I want to deal with Carrotia myself, in our steel cage match at 'Vendetta.'"

The three Mobians looked at the rabbit as she turned around and gave them her full attention, wiping her eyes as she did so. "What Carrotia did is something a person should never do. You should never involve another's family in a matter that doesn't concern them whatsoever. She put her hands on my mother and my pet." Cream's shoulder's began to shake a bit and her voice began to brake. "So Chip, please, don't do anything to her. Let me handle Carrotia. Let me do it for me as well as my family! Please!"

The rabbit burst into tears after finishing her emotional speech and she wrapped her arms around Amy and buried her face into her chest. The Women's Champion immediately wrapped her heartbroken friend in a hug and held her close. Sally also reached over and began to rub her back with her hand.

Chip looked at the young rabbit for a second before walking towards her and placing his hand on her head. "You certainly are a brave girl and devoted daughter. Very well, I won't take any repercussions against Carrotia. It seems like I made the right choice by making that match a steel cage match. Carrotia won't be able to run anywhere so you will be able to get your hands on her."

Cream looked up from Amy's chest at Chip as he continued to speak to her. "Speaking as your boss, I want to tell you good luck in that match and be careful. But speaking as your friend…,"

The three women looked at Chip and waited for him to continue. "…I hope you beat the crap out of her."

A smile broke out on the females faces as the tiger finished his sentence. "Don't worry Chip," said Cream. "I'll get her for what she's done."

Chip nodded at Cream before turning to Amy. "Oh and Amy, your match against Cosmo is up next! Don't be late for it ok?"

"Alright," said Amy. "I'll be there, but Cream, do you need me right now? I'm sure that Cosmo and the fans would understand given what happened."

Cream looked at her best friend. "No, its ok Amy. Go ahead and wrestle your match. I'll be ok."

"I'll make sure of it," said Sally. "I'll look after her." Then she looked down at Cream. "Is that ok?"

Cream looked at the princess and nodded. "Yes. Thank you Sally."

"Yeah," said Amy. "Thanks a lot."

"No problem at all," said Sally as Cream let go of Amy and leaned onto Sally. "You just make sure that you get through this match in one piece. You and I have a title match for your title in just 6 more days."

Amy smiled at Sally. "I haven't forgotten. And trust me, I'll be ready. you just make sure _you're _ready."

Sally returned the smile. "I will be."

Amy nodded at her and then looked at Cream. "We'll all go check on Vanilla and Cheese as soon as the show is over, ok Cream?"

The rabbit nodded her head at her friend.

"Alright," said Chip. "Let's head on back inside. Your match is up next Amy and we still have a lot more going on tonight."

Amy nodded and she along with Chip, Sally, and Cream all made their way back inside the Labyrinth Spectrum, Amy running to make it to the ring area for her upcoming match.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Well it is good to know that Vanilla and Cheese have been quickly attended to and are being taken out of here to a nearby medical facility," said Wooiser.

"Yes indeed. This is a horrible situation that we will most definitely keep everyone updated on as the night goes on. But like Chip said, we still have a lot more in store for tonight, including our next match which features the SWA Women's Champion!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Non-Title Singles Match; Amy Rose VS. Cosmo The Seedarian~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a non-title singles match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Christina Aguilerea feat. Redman - "Dirrty")**_

Cheers filled the building as the music played and moments later Cosmo came out from behind the curtain with a huge smile on her face. She performed a few athletic stretches in the center of the stage and as she did, green pyro exploded on the sides of the stage. Afterwards, she made her way down the ramp and slapped hands with the fans ringside as she did. Cosmo got to the ring leapt up onto the apron and entered it, going to the nearby turnbuckle, climbing on the middle one, and looked out at the crowd.

"Introducing first, from the Seedarian Space Colony, weighing in at 33 lbs., Cosmo the Seedarian!" said the ring announcer.

"Cosmo is hot off the heels of an awesome submission victory over Nic 2 weeks ago and now she is going one on one with the Women's Champion!" said Wooiser.

"Cosmo looked excellent in her last match and she looks like she is ready to get another win under her belt tonight! And who knows? If she wins here tonight it may put her in line for a shot at the Women's Title one day!" said Crysta.

Cosmo leapt off of the turnbuckle, went to her respective corner and waited for her opponent to arrive.

_**(Sonic Adventure – "My Sweet Passion")**_

Loud thunderous applause filled the building as the music played and moments later Amy came from behind the curtain, her Piko Piko Hammer in one hand and her title belt on her shoulder. Amy held the both of them in the air in the middle of the stage and pink pyro exploded on the side of the stage. Amy made her way down the ramp and placed her hammer on the side of the steel steps before getting into the ring, standing in the middle of it and holding her title belt up high for all to see.

"And the opponent, from the Little Planet, weighing in at 60 lbs., ladies and gentlemen, she is the reigning SWA Women's Champion, Amy Rose!" said the ring announcer.

"As we all saw, Amy is not in a very good place mentally! We all know that she and Cream are as close as sisters and what happened is affecting her just as much as it is affecting Cream!" said Wooiser.

"Yes, but after some encouraging words from Cream, and the motivation given to her from Sally, Amy is ready to compete before her title defense at 'Vendetta' against Sally!" said Crysta.

Amy went to her respective corner and placed her title belt down on the outside of it. Afterwards, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Amy and Cosmo, one on one!" said Wooiser.

Amy and Cosmo met in the middle of the ring and as they did, Cosmo leaned forward and whispered something in Amy's ear.

"What's this? Cosmo is telling Amy something in her ear!" said Wooiser.

The hedgehog looked at Cosmo with a smile afterwards and embraced her in a quick hug and the audience cheered for them as they hugged.

"I wonder what that was about!" said Wooiser.

"Oh, I think I know! We all know that Cosmo and Cream are very good friends and she must've told Amy that she's sorry about what happened to Vanilla and cream!" said Crysta.

"Oh yeah! That must be what she said!" said Wooiser.

The women pulled away from each other and they met in a lockup. The two of them struggled for position for a while until Amy got Cosmo in a side headlock. Cosmo tried to hit out of it but before she could do anything, Amy transitioned behind Cosmo, pulled her legs out from under her, and dropped the seedarian down to the mat on her stomach.

"Nice takedown by the Women's Champion!" said Crysta.

Amy leapt to Cosmo's head, grabbed it, and locked another headlock on her. Cosmo grit her teeth and yelled out "No!" when the referee asked her if she wanted to give up.

"And she has another headlock on Cosmo! And it's in a better position for Amy this time because she has Cosmo grounded!" said Wooiser.

Thinking quickly, Cosmo swung her legs around and that momentum helped her pulled her head out of Amy's grasp and she ended up rolling the hedgehog up.

"Whoa! Look at that! A rollup from out of nowhere by Cosmo!" said Crysta.

1

2

Amy kicked out of the pin and rolled away to a corner and Cosmo got to her feet.

"Whoo, that sure was a close one!" said Wooiser.

"Cosmo just got a nearfall on Amy!" said Crysta.

The two women looked at each other and Amy gave her opponent a nod of respect as she smiled at her and got back to her feet. At that moment, Cosmo rushed at Amy and as soon as she was within range, Amy leapt up the air over Cosmo, locked her legs around her arms, and pulled the seedarian down in a Sunset Flip and landing in a pinning position.

"Wow! Amy leaps clear over Cosmo and hits her with a Sunset Flip!" said Wooiser.

"And she has her pinned!" said Crysta.

1

2

Cosmo kicked out of the pin and the two women scrambled to their feet.

"Amy gets a nearfall of her own on Cosmo!" said Wooiser.

"This match is off to a great start!" said Crysta.

Amy threw a clothesline at Cosmo, but the seedarian ducked it and as Amy turned back to her, Cosmo leapt in the air, spun around, and hit her with the point of her boot in her head with a spinning round house kick.

"Oh! Nice kick by Cosmo!" said Wooiser.

"That hit Amy right in the forehead! My gosh, that looked like it did some damage!" said Crysta.

Amy fell down to a knee before plummeting down to the mat, holding her head with her hand. Amy felt something warm and sticky running down her hand and as she pulled her hand back, she saw blood on it.

"Uh oh! Amy's been busted open by Cosmo's kick and the blood is beginning to pour!" said Wooiser.

Cosmo climbed to the top of the nearest turnbuckle and waited for Amy to get back up to her feet. The Women's Champion slowly rose up to her feet and turned in Cosmo's direction. The seedarian leapt off of the turnbuckle, performing a front flip as she did so. She landed on Amy's shoulder's and performed a Frankensteiner, flipping Amy over and landing in a pinning position.

"Oh my God! What the hell was that?" asked Crysta.

"Cosmo just did a somersault in midair and hit Amy with a Frankensteiner!" said Wooiser.

"And she has her pinned!" said Crysta.

1

2

Amy kicked out of the pin. There was a surprised reaction that came from the crowd as the dramatic 2-count was made.

"I'm just as surprised as the fans! I don't know how the Women's Champion got out of that one!" said Wooiser.

"That somersault Frankensteiner was unbelievable! I thought Cosmo had Amy!" said Crysta.

"Same here, but our Women's Champion is a fighter and she proved it by kicking out of one of the most amazing high flying maneuvers any of us have ever seen!" said Wooiser.

Cosmo got off of Amy and picked her up to her feet. The seedarian grabbed Amy's head, led her over to one of the corners of the ring, and slammed her head down on it. Amy bounced off of the turnbuckle and fell into it, the blood continuing to run down her face.

"Amy sure does look like she's out of it!" said Wooiser.

"After being busted open by that kick from Cosmo the Women's Champion's pace has obviously slowed down! We will see if she will be able to get back into this match!" said Crysta.

Cosmo lifted Amy up and set her up on the top turnbuckle and followed her up. The seedarian set Amy up for a Super-Plex and the crowd all stood on their feet.

"Cosmo has a Super-Plex on the mind!" said Wooiser.

At the last second, Amy started to punch Cosmo in her stomach and the seedarian began to lose her grip on the hedgehog and her balance on the turnbuckle.

"And Amy has escaping from the Super-Plex on _her _mind!" said Crysta.

Amy grabbed Cosmo's head and hit her with a headbutt that sent the seedarian crashing all the way down to the mat.

"Amy knocks Cosmo down to the mat!" said Wooiser.

Cosmo let out a pained yell as the crowd cheered loudly as Amy stood tall on the turnbuckle. Cosmo slowly got to her feet and as she turned to Amy, the Women's Champion leapt off and flew towards Cosmo to hit her with a flying crossbody.

"Amy leaps off and soars at Cosmo!" said Crysta.

As soon as Amy made contact with Cosmo, the seedarian grabbed the hedgehog and used her momentum to slam her down to the mat with a powerslam, landing in a pinning position.

"Oh damn! Amy was going for a flying crossbody, but Cosmo countered it into a devastating powerslam!" said Wooiser.

"And she has her pinned as well!" said Crysta.

1

2

Amy got her shoulder up right before the referee's hand came down for 3.

"Oh man! Another 2-count!" said Wooiser.

The crowd let out shocked and surprised gasps as the dramatic 2-count was made.

"That was an amazing counter by Cosmo and she once again almost got the victory! But Amy, showing the heart of a champion, refuses to stay down!" said Crysta.

Cosmo got to her feet and waited for Amy to get to her feet. The Women's Champion rolled onto her stomach and began to slowly stand up. Once Amy was on her feet, Cosmo got behind her and leapt onto her back.

"Cosmo is going for the Cosmomission!" said Wooiser.

"That's how Cosmo got her last win and she is trying to do it once more against the Women's Champion!" said Crysta.

As Cosmo tried to lock the Cosmomission on Amy, the hedgehog grabbed one of her arms and, using what strength she could muster, Amy pulled Cosmo off of her and down to the mat on her stomach.

"Amy gets Cosmo off of her!" said Wooiser.

"Given the damage she has sustained in this match that is very impressive!" said Crysta.

Cosmo grit her teeth in pain and it only got worse for her as Amy kept a hold of her arm, sat on her back, grabbed one of her legs, and locked on the Rose Lock.

"Whoa! Amy locks the rose Lock in on Cosmo!" said Wooiser.

"This is Amy's own submission hold! How could we forget about her own skills in the submission department?" said Crysta.

"Well, she is sure reminding us of it now!" said Wooiser.

The crowd cheered loudly as Amy began to rip and tear at Cosmo's arm and leg and the seedarian yelled out in intense pain.

"Just listen to the pain that Cosmo is in! How much of this can she take?" asked Crysta.

The referee asked her if she wanted to give up and she yelled out "NO!" Amy applied even more pressure to Cosmo's arm and leg, causing the seedarian to yell out louder.

"Cosmo refuses to give up and Amy cranks on even more pressure!" said Wooiser.

Cosmo began to try moving to towards the ropes, but Amy had her submission hold fully locked in and Cosmo was barely moving.

"And look at Cosmo! She is trying her damnedest to get to the ropes and brake the submission!" said Crysta.

"But Amy has that Rose Lock fully locked in and is not thinking of releasing it any time soon!" said Wooiser.

A few seconds later, Cosmo was left with no choice but to tap out.

"Whoa! Cosmo taps out!" said Wooiser.

The referee called for the bell and the match was over.

"It is all over! Amy has defeated Cosmo!" said Crysta.

_**(Sonic Adventure – "My Sweet Passion")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of submission, the SWA Women's Champion, Amy Rose!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The crowd continued to cheer after the winner was announced. Amy released Cosmo and fell down to the mat, completely exhausted. The referee kneeled down and gently held up the hedgehog's arm in victory.

"Amy gets the victory in a very highly contested match between two of the best females in the division!" said Wooiser.

"Cosmo certainly did have the advantage at some points in the match, but in the end, in a big shocker, Amy won by making Cosmo tap out!" said Crysta.

"This certainly changes some people's thoughts on the Women's Title match at 'Vendetta!' Many were saying that Sally could use her submission skills to beat Amy but the Women's Champion just showed that she is certainly adept in the submission department by making Cosmo tap out!" said Wooiser.

"Sally is definitely going to have to be on the lookout for that now!" said Crysta.

Cosmo crawled to the ropes and used them to pull herself up to a sitting position. She was holding her arm and leg in her hands and she took a sudden intake of air as she felt the pain shoot through them as she touched them.

"Looks like Cosmo is still hurting from the Rose Lock!" said Wooiser.

"No kidding! That is a very devastating maneuver and she was in it for a very long time!" said Crysta.

Amy, with the help of the referee got to her feet and he also handed her the Women's Title. The hedgehog held her title belt up for all to see and the crowd continued to cheer for her. Amy then made her way over to Cosmo and held her hand out to her. The seedarian smiled at the Women's Champion as she took a hold of her hand and the hedgehog helped her up to her feet and the two of them held up each others' arms, much to the happiness of the crowd.

"I am loving the sportsmanship shown by these two!" said Wooiser.

"Same here! Although they are great friends they sure did put on an intense and great match for all of us here tonight!" said Crysta.

Amy and Cosmo exited the ring and they began to make their way up the ramp and to the backstage with each other.

"Congratulations to those two ladies for the awesome match they put on and to Amy on her victory!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Unknown Location~**_

Two figures just saw the end of the Amy/Cosmo match.

"And once again we are treated to a match in the female division that is pure garbage!" said a voice, a female voice.

"I have to give this one credit though, but just a small amount of credit. The Women's Champion actually bled out there and showed how much she wanted to win. But if you ask me, she just got lucky in this one," said another female voice.

"No kidding! Cosmo had her on the ropes, but in the end Cosmo didn't get the job done and lost! And she tapped out! How embarrassing!" said the first female.

"True. Let's let these females continue to do their little pitiful matches for the time being. When it is our time to shine, the SWA is going to be turned upside down!" said the second female.

The two of them began to laugh evil laughs.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

Everyone in the Labyrinth Spectrum began to talk amongst themselves in confusion.

"There are those two voices again! For the second week in a row we have heard those two mystery female voices!" said Wooiser.

"I've noticed, they always seem to voice their opinions of the female division here in the SWA as soon as a match involving females comes to its conclusion! I wonder who those two are and when they will appear here!" said Crysta.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we will find out all in due time!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

Mephiles was walking down the hallway towards the ring for his match. He was still seething from last weeks events and he was more than ready to even the odds. As he was walking, he heard two voices. Two voices that he knew all too well. Looking just ahead of him, Mephiles saw the source of the voices and he felt his blood boil.

'Shadow and Rouge,' he growled in his mind.

Indeed it was Shadow and Rouge talking amongst themselves in the hallway just a bit in front of the dark hedgehog. Shadow suddenly stopped talking as soon as he felt Mephiles's presence and he turned around to see him walking towards him and Rouge. The bat looked over and saw Mephiles coming her and Shadow's way and she smirked.

"Well, look who it is," she said as she placed a hand on her hip. "It's the guy who got beat down last week! How did it feel to get the hell beaten out of you and to lose your spot in the Elimination Chamber, which Shadow here took from you?"

Mephiles came to a stop right in front of Shadow and Rouge and he growled at the bat, hi s eyes buring with anger. Then he turned his attention to Shadow. "You, you listen to me and you listen good. Don't think for one second that I'm through with you. Once I finish off Fockewulf and Bearenger, I'm coming to finish what I started with you."

Shadow wasn't phased at all by Mephiles's words and just glared at him and for a few seconds, the two hedgehogs just stood there, waiting to see if the other would make a move. Eventually, Mephiles sent one more dirty look at both Shadow and Rouge before continuing on his way towards the ring.

"Hmph, it looks like someone is quite the unhappy mood today," said Shadow as he leaned up against the wall and crossed his arms.

"Tell me about it," said Rouge as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Wow," said a female voice behind the Team Dark members. "I'm actually surprised to see that you are here Rouge. Especially after the punishment your arm took last week."

Rouge and Shadow turned to see Asui standing before them, her arms crossed over her chest.

Laughing, Rouge said, "I don't know who you _think _I am hun, but I'm not your everyday kind of woman. I can take beatings as well as dish them out."

But Asui looked like she wasn't impressed. "Look, I'm here to do you a favor. I don't believe that you are fully healed after what happened to you last week. I'm here to make you an offer. How about you let me take your place in the Women's Tag Team Title match at 'Vendetta?' You won't run the risk of getting even more hurt than you are, and I'll become one half of the Women's Tag Team Champions. What do you say?"

Rouge snickered and held a hand over her mouth as she tried her best not to laugh. "You must be out of your mind! What makes you think I'd just give you my place in my match at 'Vendetta?' You haven't done a thing here except manage your boyfriend's match last week! That's all! Until you can actually win some matches, or maybe even win some awards like I have, then ask me that question again, but even then, you are going to get the answer I'm giving you right now – HELL NO!"

Asui just stood there, looking at Rouge with a dark look on her face. Then the bat turned to Shadow and said, "Come on Shadow, let's go."

The Team Dark members walked towards the locker room area and left Asui standing in the hallway alone. The cat turned her head towards the retreating forms of Shadow and Rouge and, if it were possible, the look on her face became even darker.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Hmm, certainly an interesting encounter between Rouge and Asui back there!" said Wooiser.

"Interesting is right! Asui came up to Rouge and asked her if she wanted to give up her spot in the Women's Tag Team Title match at 'Vendetta!' Did she really expect Rouge to just hand over her spot to her, just like that?" asked Crysta.

"I think that she did! But Rouge set her straight by saying that Asui hasn't done a thing to even think about making that kind of request! She'll have to do a lot more here first before that happens!" said Wooiser.

"But that look she gave Rouge does concern me! That wasn't exactly a friendly look!" said Crysta.

"It sure wasn't! Maybe she was just trying to get the last look, so to say! But we are about to get into a match that has a lot of bad blood going into it because of the events of last week!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Singles Match; Mephiles The Dark VS. Bearenger The Bear~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a singles match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Burn Halo – "Save Me")**_

Boos filled the arena as the music played and moments later Bearenger came blasting from behind the curtain on his rocket. He flew down the ramp and stopped right down beside the ring. He leapt off the rocket, slid into the ring, made his way to the top of one of the turnbuckles, and held his fists up in the air.

"Introducing first, from Ruin Wood, weighing in at 110 lbs., Bearenger the Bear!" said the ring announcer.

"Bearenger and his partner Fockewulf took part in what was one of the most shocking beatdowns any of us have ever seen last week when they attacked Mephiles during his match with Shadow!" said Wooiser.

"And as a result, they cost him his chance to compete for the SWA Championship at 'Vendetta!' But Mephiles is going to have his chance for revenge as he takes them both on in a 2-On-1 Handicap Match there instead! But first, Bearenger is going one on one with the hedgehog first and he is coming off of a loss to Hope! Let's see if he can bounce back!" said Crysta.

Bearenger got down from the turnbuckle and went to his respective corner to wait for his opponent to arrive.

_**(Killer Cuts – "Tooth & Claw")**_

A mixed reaction came from the crowd as the music played and the lights in the building went off. Purple lights began to flicker on and off as the ominous music played. Moments later, Mephiles walked from behind the curtain, his head turned down to the floor. He stood on the stage for a few seconds before he began to slowly walk down the ramp. The fans nearby were all frozen on the spot as the hedgehog made his way to the ring. He got to the steel steps, walked up them, and stood on the top step. He slowly held his hands up and the lights in the arena came back on.

"And the opponent, from Soleanna, weighing in at 88 lbs., Mephiles the Dark!" said the ring announcer.

"Mephiles look like he is in a mood to destroy something!" said Wooiser.

"He has good reason as well! Like I said, we all saw what happened last week! He lost a match to one of his biggest rivals, he lost the chance to compete for the SWA Championship, and he was jumped from behind! Bearenger had better watch out in this match!" said Crysta.

"And Shadow as well! Mephiles said that he wasn't done with him yet and will settle things with him after he takes care of Bearenger and Fockewulf!" said Wooiser.

"Yes, but right now Mephiles has his mind set on destroying Bearenger!" said Crysta.

Mephiles got into the ring and the look he gave Bearenger was a look that would make even the dead shake in their boots. The bear simply smirked at the hedgehog and leaned smugly in his corner, which only made Mephiles glare at him with an even more deadly look on his face.

"Can you believe this? Bearenger just _smirked _at Mephiles while he was glaring at him! I don't think I've ever seen that before from anyone!" said Wooiser.

"That may have been smart on his part or it may have been very stupid!" said Crysta.

Once Mephiles had gone to his respective corner, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Mephiles and Bearenger, one on one!" said Wooiser.

Mephiles shot right at Bearenger from the start of the match and the bear rolled out of the way, causing the hedgehog to go into the turnbuckle.

"As we thought, Mephiles charged at Bearenger just seconds after the starting bell rang!" said Wooiser.

"But Bearenger rolled out of the way and Mephiles hits nothing but turnbuckle!" said Crysta.

Bearenger went on the attack by rushing Mephiles, attack him with punches and kicks in the corner.

"Bearenger isn't wasting anytime and is all over Bearenger with punches and kicks!" said Wooiser.

The referee jumped in and pulled Bearenger off of Mephiles after counting to 4. Bearenger got out of the referee's grip and went back to Mephiles, only to have the hedgehog reach out and grab his neck.

"Uh oh!" said Crysta.

The bear's eyes went wide as Mephiles glared at him, got out of the corner, and threw Bearenger into it. Then Mephiles started attacking the bear with vicious punches right to his face and Bearenger had trouble covering up.

"Now those are some hard hitting shots right there! Mephiles is unloading on Bearenger!" said Wooiser.

"And Bearenger is eating quite a lot of them!" said Crysta.

After landing a final punch, Mephiles grabbed Bearenger's arm, pulled him out of the corner, and dropped him with a clothesline.

"Ooh, and there's a clothesline from Mephiles!" said Wooiser.

Mephiles got up to his knees and glared at the downed bear before standing up and dropping hard kicks down on him, once again making Bearenger try his best to cover up.

"Man, this is just pure punishment!" said Crysta.

"We all knew that Mephiles wasn't going to be holding anything back in this match!" said Wooiser.

Mephiles grabbed the bear's head and pulled him up to his feet before landing a hard European uppercut to him, sending him into the ropes. Mephiles followed him, grabbed his arm, and whipped him across the ring into the adjacent ropes. Bearenger held onto the ropes as soon as he touched them and got out of the ring onto the apron.

"Smart move by Bearenger to hold the ropes and get out of the ring!" said Crysta.

"Yeah! He was getting the crap beat out of him in there! He needs to regroup and rethink here!" said Wooiser.

But the bear didn't have much time to rest because Mephiles rushed at him. However, Bearenger grabbed the hedgehog's head as soon as he was within range and hung him up on the ropes.

"Oh, another smart move by Bearenger!" said Crysta.

Mephiles fell down to the mat holding his throat and Bearenger quickly slid back into the ring and covered him.

"There's the first pin attempt of the match!" said Wooiser.

1

Mephiles kicked out of the pin.

"Mephiles kicks out after just the count of 1!" said Crysta.

Bearenger mounted Mephiles and began to repeatedly punch him in his face.

"And now Bearenger is letting the fists fly!" said Wooiser.

"I thought the ones Mephiles was hitting him with earlier were devastaing but these just may surpass them!" said Crysta.

Bearenger got off of Mephiles and began to land some hard stomps down on the hedgehog and the crowd began to boo loudly at him as he did so. The bear stopped his assault on Mephiles to yell back at the crowd which only caused them to boo louder at him.

"Wow! Bearenger is yelling out at the crowd because they are booing him!" said Crysta.

"He doesn't need to worry about them! He needs to stay focused on Mephiles!" said Wooiser.

Bearenger went to Mephiles and began to pick him up off of the amt and as he did, the hedgehog surprised him with a back body drop.

"See? I told you!" said Wooiser.

Bearenger crashed down to the mat and arched his back in pain for a few seconds before getting back up. Mephiles turned around and hit the bear with a punch so hard that the smack could be heard throughout the whole building.

"OUCH! What a punch from Mephiles!" said Crysta.

Then Mephiles followed up with a kick to the gut before grabbing the bear's arm and throwing him into one of the corners of the ring. Bearenger's back hit the corner hard and Mephiles followed him in. At the last second, Bearenger threw his feet up and booted Mephiles in the face.

"Mephiles is booted right in the face!" said Wooiser.

The hedgehog staggered back hold his face and had a slightly dazed look on his face. Bearenger made his way up to the top turnbuckle and sized up Mephiles.

"Bearenger is looking to fly!" said Crysta.

The crowd all stood on their feet as they saw Bearenger fly at Mephiles, his arms raised high above him. As Bearenger descended down towards Mephiles, the hedeghog moved out of the way, barely avoiding a double ax handle.

"Mephiles moves out of the way!" said Wooiser.

Bearenger lost his balance a bit as he landed before he was turned around by Mephiles and being socked right in the jaw right a punch.

"My gosh! Another hard shot by Mephiles!" said Crysta.

"Bearenger will be lucky if he even has a jaw left after this match is over!" said Wooiser.

Then, Mephiles grabbed Bearenger and tried to whip him into the ropes but Bearenger reversed it.

"Reversal by Bearenger!" said Crysta.

As Mephiles came back to him, Bearenger ducked down, ready to hit him with a back body drop of his own. However, Mephiles stopped right in front of him, grabbed Bearenger's head, and slammed it down on his knee.

"Oh! Facebuster by Mephiles!" said Wooiser.

There was a pop from the crowd as Beaenger bounced up holding his face, but it got worse for him as Mephiles wrapped his arms around him, lifted him up in the air, and slammed him down on his back, hitting a spinebuster.

"And a spinebuster to follow it up! Bearenger is in some big trouble here!" said Crysta.

Mephiles shot up to his feet and once again glared at the downed bear. At that moment, there was a chorus of loud boos that sounded throughout the building.

"Huh? What's up with the crowd?" asked Wooiser.

Everyone turned to the entrance and saw Fockewulf fly down the ramp on his flying motorbike.

"It's Fockewulf!" said Crysta.

Once reaching the ring, Fockewulf got out of his bike and got onto the apron.

"It looks like he is trying to get at Mephiles again! This just may be a repeat of what happened last week!" said Wooiser.

Mephiles turned his attention to the wolf and began to advance towards him. Bearenger had made it back to his feet and he turned and saw that Mephiles was distracted and took this chance to attack him from behind.

"Bearenger's gotten up and is making a beeline for Mephiles!" said Crysta.

Mephiles looked up at the titantron and saw Bearenger running behind him and moved out of the way, causing the bear to run right into Fockewulf, knocking him off of the apron.

"Whoa! Bearenger knocks his partner off of the apron and down to the ground!" said Wooiser.

There was a pop from the crowd as Bearenger looked down at his partner with a shocked expression on his face. Then the bear turned around only to be kicked in his stomach by Mephiles and having his head being positioned between his legs.

"Mephiles is going for his finishing maneuver!" said Crysta.

As Mephiles hooked his arms with Bearenger's, the crowd began to let out loud cheers. Then, the dark hedgehog leapt up in the air and slammed Bearenger down to the mat face-first, hitting the Darkness Falls.

"Oh, and there it is! The Darkness Falls!" said Wooiser.

Mephiles turned Bearenger over and covered him.

"And there's the pin!" said Crysta.

1

2

3

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"And it is all over! Mephiles has defeated Bearenger!" said Crysta.

_**(Killer Cuts – "Tooth & Claw")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, Mephiles the Dark!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

There was a mixed reaction that came from the crowd as the winner was announced. Mephiles got up off of Bearenger and the referee held his arm up in victory.

"Mephiles gets a small measure of revenge on Bearenger!" said Wooiser.

"Fockewulf came out here to no doubt try to help give Bearenger an advantage, but it backfired and Mephiles was able to hit Bearenger with the Darkness Falls and win the match!" said Crysta.

Mephiles snatched his arm away from the referee and glanced down at Bearenger. A sick look found its way onto the hedgehog's face as he went back to the bear, picked him up, and positioned him for another Darkness Falls.

"It looks like he isn't done yet!" said Wooiser.

"We all remember the hell that Bearenger gave Mephiles last week alongside Fockewulf and Mephiles sure as hell hasn't forgetten!" said Crysta.

While this was going on, Fockewulf had reached into his motorbike and pulled out an object.

"What the…? What's Fockewulf doing?" asked Wooiser.

"He's pulling something out of his bike!" said Crysta.

Mephiles hooked his arms with Bearenger's and was just about to hit the Darkness Falls until he felt a sharp pain go through his back.

"Oh snap!" said Crysta.

As Mephiles released Bearenger and stumbled forward, everyone looked and saw Fockewulf standing behind him, a steel pipe in his hand. Boos sounded from the crowd as Mephiles fell into the ropes.

"Fockewulf just clobbered Mephiles in the back with a frickin' steel pipe!" said Wooiser.

Fockewulf helped Bearenger up to his feet and the two of them advanced towards Mephiles. Fockewulf wrapped the pipe around the hedgehog's throat and pulled him off of the ropes, crushing the pipe against his neck.

"Oh man! This looks like shades of what happened last week!" said Crysta.

Bearenger got right in Mephiles's face and trashed talked him before pulling him out of Fockewulf's grip and placing his head between his legs.

"Uh oh!" said Wooiser.

Bearenger then bent over, wrapped his arms around Mephiles's waist and lifted him up, holding him upside down. Then the bear dropped down and drove Mephiles's head into the mat, hitting the Piledriver.

"Bearegner hits Mephiles with a devastating Piledriver! Can you imagine the pain going through Mephiles's head right now?" asked Crysta.

"It damn sure isn't pretty, I know that much!" said Wooiser.

The fans continued to boo as Mephiles's body collapsed down on the mat and he was laid out. Bearenger got to his feet and both he and Fockewulf stood on either side of Mephiles and glared down at him with smug looks on their faces.

"And just look at those two! They are so proud of what they've done!" said Crysta.

"I wonder if we are seeing a preview of things to come at 'Vendetta!' Will this be the very image at the end of the handicap match?" asked Wooiser.

Fockewulf and Bearenger looked out at the booing crowd and smirked at them before making their way out of the ring, getting into Fockewulf's motorbike, and leaving the ring area, leaving Mephiles in the ring.

"For the second week in a row, Fockewulf and Bearenger have turned quite a lot of heads as they have beaten Mephiles down again!" said Crysta.

Soon, the hedgehog began to stir and as he held his head, everyone could see that there was an evil look on his face.

"You know what Crysta? I think that Fockewulf and Bearenger just made the biggest mistakes of their lives tonight!" said Wooiser.

"This will all come to a head in their handicap match in just 6 more days!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**Backstage~**_

Silver and Blaze were talking amongst themselves in a hallway close to the ring area.

"Well Silver, it is just about time for your match," said Blaze. "Are you ready?"

Nodding, Silver replied, "As ready as I'll ever be. Shadow's definitely going to be a challenge."

"You'll do just fine Silver," said Blaze as she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Then after this, you can concentrate on winning the SWA Championship in 6 more days."

"Oh yeah," said Silver as he smiled a reassuring smile at Blaze. "I'm definitely taking home the gold."

Then a concerned look appeared on Blaze's face. "You just be sure that you're careful and don't get hurt in that match ok? And be careful against Shadow tonight as well."

"Hey, I'm always careful," said Silver as he smirked at her. "But, for you, I promise I'll be careful."

Blaze nodded. "Ok. Well, good luck Silver! I'll be rooting for you!"

"Thanks!" said Silver. "I'll see you later!"

Silver began to make his way down the hallway towards the ring and Blaze watched him until he was out of sight before beginning to make her way back to her locker room.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

Shadow was walking down the hallway towards the ring area, a look of determination on his face.

"Well, we just saw Silver on his way to the ring and now Shadow is as well!" said Wooiser.

"It is now time for the second of our 3 main events for the night and it is one that a lot of people have been waiting for! Silver VS. Shadow! Let's do it!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Singles Match; Silver The Hedgehog VS. Shadow The Hedgehog~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a singles match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 – "Dreams Of An Absolution")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music began to play and Silver came out from behind the curtain a few seconds later. He made his way down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans ringside as he did so. He got to the ring and slid into it. Silver went to the middle of the ring and, using his telekinetic powers, floated in midair and stuck a pose, earning him more cheers from the crowd.

"Introducing first, from Crisis City, weighing in at 88 lbs., Silver the Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

"Silver is back in action from picking up a huge win against Cyrus in the very first match in SWA!" said Wooiser.

"And in that match he qualified for the Elimination Chamber at 'Vendetta!' And now he is facing off against one of his five opponents in the chamber, and it just may be the most dangerous competitor in the chamber!" said Crysta.

Silver set back down on his feet and went to his respective corner to wait for his opponent.

_**(Shadow The Hedgehog – "I Am…All Of Me")**_

A mixed reaction came from the crowd as the lights went out and was replaced with red lights flickering on and off quickly and the music played. Shadow came from behind the curtain, his usual emotionless expression on his face. He slowly made his way down the ramp and slid into the ring when he got to it. He went to the nearest turnbuckle, climbed to the middle one, and looked out at the crowd with his blood red eyes.

"And the opponent, from Space Colony Ark, weighing in at 88 lbs., 'The Black Wind' Shadow the Hedgehog!"

"You said it Crysta! Shadow just may very well be the most dangerous competitor in the Elimination Chamber!" said Wooiser.

"He is capable of anything Woozie! And there is no telling what lengths Shadow will go to to leave 'Vendetta' as the SWA Champion! But first, he is going to have to take on Silver right here right now!" said Crysta.

Shadow got down off of the turnbuckle and went to his respective corner. As the lights came back on, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Silver and Shadow, one on one!" said Wooiser.

Silver and Shadow quickly met in the middle of the ring and Shadow caught Silver with a kick to his stomach. As Silver doubled over, Shadow grabbed his head, led him over to one of the corners, and slammed his head down on it.

"Silver is slammed head-first onto the turnbuckle!" said Crysta.

Silver's head bounced from the impact before he felt Shadow drag him over to another corner and slam his head down on it as well.

"And again, this time into a different one!" said Wooiser.

Silver fell into the corner and then Shadow got onto the middle turnbuckle so that he was above Silver. Then "The Black Wind" began to drop numerous punches down on Silver's completely unguarded head.

"Shadow's getting things started off quickly here as he is dropping hard punches don on Silver in the corner!" said Crysta.

"And the crowd is sure into it! Their counting along with the punches Shadow is hitting Silver with!" said Wooiser.

While Shadow was delivering hard punches down on him, Silver grabbed Shadow's legs and carried him away from the corner.

"Oh my gosh! Silver is carrying Shadow out of the corner!" said Crysta.

"How is he doing that? Especially after being hit with all those punches?" asked Wooiser.

There was a pop from the crowd as Silver reached the middle of the ring and drove Shadow down to his back, hitting a spinebuster.

"Ooh, and Shadow is hit with a very hard spinebuster!" said Crysta.

Shadow arched his back and afterwards Silver rolled on top of Shadow, covering him.

"Silver's going for the first pin of the match!" said Wooiser.

1

Shadow kicked out of the pin and tried to get back to his feet but Silver locked a front face-lock on him when the black/red hedgehog got to his knees.

"Shadow kicks out quickly but now finds himself in a headlock!" said Crysta.

As Shadow felt Silver's arms tighten around his neck he knew that he had to get out of it as quick as he could. He began to try to pry Silver's arms off of him but Silver had a good grip on him.

"Man, what a hold Silver has! Shadow tried to get his arms off of him but that didn't do anything!" said Wooiser.

Then, Silver transitioned his body so that he was on Shadow's back, turning the headlock into a rear naked choke.

"Whoa! Silver turns the headlock into a rear naked choke!" said Crysta.

"Shadow's in an even more dangerous position!" said Wooiser.

The referee asked Shadow if he wanted to give up, but instead of replying, Shadow grit his teeth hard and to the surprise of everyone in the building, he began to slowly stand up to his feet.

"Are you kidding me?" asked Crysta.

There was a pop from the crowd and Silver's eyes went wide and he tried to put more pressure on Shadow.

"Shadow is standing back up! And Silver sees that he has to really crank on the pressure now!" said Wooiser.

The black/red hedgehog eventually got to a standing position and turned so that his back was at one of the corners. Then Shadow backed up as quickly as he could into it, crushing Silver into it. Silver yelled out in pain, but still held onto Shadow.

"Shadow backs really fast into one of the corners to try and get Silver off of him!" said Crysta.

"But Silver is holding onto that choke with all that he's got!" said Wooiser.

"The Black Wind" got out of the corner, got a running start, leapt in the air, and slammed Silver down to the mat, crushing him in between the mat and his body. Silver grit his teeth in pain as he released Shadow and arched his back.

"Whoa! That got Silver off of him!" said Crysta.

Shadow turned over quickly and covered Silver.

"And Shadow's going for the pin!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Silver kicked out of the pin.

"Silver kicks out and Shadow gets a near-fall!" said Crysta.

Shadow stood up to his feet and began to drop hard stomps down on Silver's head, arms, and legs, causing the hedgehog to yell out in pain.

"There's vintage Shadow, dropping stomps on every appendage!" said Wooiser.

Shadow backed up to one of the corners of the ring, and using incredible leaping ability, leaped right at Silver and slammed his knee down on his chest.

"And there's the vintage high knee to finish things off!" said Crysta.

Silver clutched his chest and turned onto his side before he found himself being covered again.

"Shadow's covering Silver!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Silver kicked out of the pin.

"Shadow gets another near-fall on Silver!" said Crysta.

Shadow rolled off of Silver and onto his stomach, leering at the downed hedgehog with his blood red eyes. Then Shadow began to repeatedly slam his fists into the mat as he waited for Silver to get back to his feet, and earning a loud pop from the crowd as well.

"Oh man! We all know what this means! Shadow's prepping up for the Chaos Nightmare!" said Wooiser.

Silver made it up to one of his knees, still holding his chest from Shadow's knee drop and Shadow was coiled and ready to strike as soon as he stood up and faced him. Silver turned around and Shadow leapt up in the air and wrapped his arms around his head.

"There goes Shadow!" said Crysta.

Suddenly, before Shadow could execute the Chaos Nightmare, Silver pulled Shadow back down to the mat, wrapped his arms around his waist, lifted him up in the air and hit Shadow with a German Suplex.

"OOOH! Silver counters the Chaos Nightmare with a German Suplex!" said Wooiser.

There was a pop from the crowd as Shadow hit the mat and Silver had him in a pinning position.

"Silver's got Shadow pinned!" said Crysta.

1

2

Shadow kicked out of the pin.

"Whoa! Shadow kicked out of that German Suplex? Wow!" said Wooiser.

Silver took a few seconds to catch his breath before standing up to his feet and waiting for Shadow to stand up. "The Black Wind" crawled over to the ropes and pulled himself up to his feet. As Shadow turned to Silver, Silver leapt at Shadow and wrapped his arms around the black/red hedgehog's head.

"Oh! Silver's going for the ESP!" said Crysta.

However, Shadow threw Silver across the ring into one of the corners. As Silver hit the mat he yelled out in pain before getting to his hands and knees.

"Shadow throws Silver away from him and avoids the ESP!" said Wooiser.

Shadow backed up to the adjacent corner and saw the position Silver was in and started to rev his leg up. There was a pop from the crowd as Shadow's leg looked like a spinning buzzsaw.

"Silver is in big trouble! Shadow has him in position for the Punt Kick!" said Crysta.

At that moment, Shadow rushed right at Silver and when he was within range, threw his leg at Silver's head.

"Well Silver, you can hang it up buddy!" said Wooiser.

Just before Shadow's foot connected with Silver's head, Silver moved out of the way and Shadow crashed right into the turnbuckle, knocking the wind out of himself.

"Whoa! What the hell?" said Wooiser.

"Silver moved out of the way!" said Crysta.

Silver ran up behind Shadow, pulled him out of the corner, and rolled him up.

"And now he's rolled Shadow up!" said Crysta.

1

2

3

"WHOA!" said Wooiser.

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It is all over! Silver has defeated Shadow!" said Crysta.

_**(Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 – "Dreams Of An Absolution")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, Silver the Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The crowd went crazy with cheers as the winner was announced. Silver got off of Shadow and rolled out of the ring and Shadow sat up holding his chest and having a somewhat shocked expression on his face. The referee got out of the ring, went to Silver, and held his arm up in victory.

"I think it is safe to say that this one is a huge upset!" said Wooiser.

"That's an understatement! I think that it was obvious that Shadow was the favorite heading into this match and he was just defeated!" said Crysta.

"And now Silver has a huge wave of momentum heading into the SWA Championship Elimination Chamber match!" said Wooiser.

Shadow got to his feet and walked to the edge of the ring, leaning on it and looking at Silver as he went up the ramp. Silver slapped hands with the fans on his way up the ramp and when he got to the stage, he turned around, faced Shadow, and motioned with his hands that he was going to be the next SWA Champion.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have seen it all this past month and Silver saying he is going to be the next SWA Champion just may come true as well!" said Crysta.

Back in the ring, Shadow simply got his signature dark smirk on his face and continued to look at Silver until he left.

"But look at Shadow! He is certainly still one of the favorites in that match and he lost this match because of a roll up! Some people may look at that and say that Silver just got lucky!" said Wooiser.

"Maybe, but whether it was luck or skill, Silver has just defeated Shadow 1-2-3 right here tonight! This is a huge win for him that certainly opens people's eyes that he is a force to be reckoned with in that match!" said Crysta.

"The Elimination Chamber is looking to be a great one!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Chip's Office~**_

"Whoa!" said Chip with a surprised expression on his face as he took his attention away from his PSP and looked at the conclusion of the Silver/Shadow. "Silver beat Shadow! I must say, I didn't see that one coming!"

"That just goes to show that anything can happen here in the SWA!" said Uma, who was hanging upside down from the ceiling.

Chip turned to her and Cat. "That's a huge win and huge upset! Crysta just said it, everyone and their mamas were probably favoring Shadow in that match and look what happened!" Man, Silver impressed me!"

Cat nodded his head. "This will certainly give him momentum heading into the SWA Title match."

Chip nodded his head as he went back to playing his PSP. "Definitely. Now back to business, I'm about to kick this dude's ass!"

Uma laughed. "You just love video games, don't you?"

"You know it," said Chip without even looking up from his PSP.

At that moment, there was a knock on Chip's office door. "Come in!" said the tiger.

The door opened and Walt walked into the office, doing his best to look as calm as he could.

"Hey there Walt!" said Uma from the ceiling. "How's it hanging?"

"Aside from what happened earlier with Bill, everything's good," replied Walt. Then he said with a chuckle, "But it looks like the only thing hanging around here is you Uma."

Chip and Cat both snickered and Uma got a sarcastic look on her face. "Ha-ha, very funny."

Chip placed his PSP down and gave his attention to Walt. "Hey Walt! Man, you've got great timing! I was meaning to call you here earlier because I had something I had to talk to you about."

Walt walked to Chip's desk and placed his hands on it. "No disrespect Chip, but there's something I want to talk to you about first."

Chip nodded his head. "Ok. So what's up?"

"Bill," Walt said. "His ego is going completely out of control. Ever since he won that Hardcore Title last week he thinks he is the big thing here and his ego needs to be taken down a notch."

"Hmm, I see," said Chip as he placed his feet up on his desk. "So, what do you think should be done about that?"

"A match," said Walt. "Give me a match against him."

Chip sat up in his seat, a surprised look on his face.

"I honestly have had it up to here with Bill," Walt continued. "And I am taking it upon myself to teach him some respect and put him in his place. So please, make a match between me and him so I can get the chance to do that."

The look of surprise remained on Chip's face as he took his cap off and scratched his head. "Wow," he said. "This is really trippy!"

"I know," said Walt as he looked down. "The Downunda Freedom Fighters have always been about unity and I never thought I would be requesting a match like this against one of my own teammates, but it has to be done. This is getting out of hand."

Chip looked at Walt. "Oh no, I didn't mean it like that!"

Walt looked at the tiger, confusion on his face.

"What I meant was," said Chip. "Was that this is exactly what I wanted to talk to you about; I wanted to make a match at 'Vendetta' between you and Bill!"

Walt, as well as Cat and Uma, looked at Chip in astonishment. "Seriously?" asked Walt.

"Oh, without a doubt!" said Chip. "What he did to you earlier was a bit too much for me! Beating Thrash the way he did and then slapping you after you came out to help! So, I decided to give you a chance to get back at him at 'Vendetta' by placing you in a non-title match against him. I know that at this point, you could care less about the Hardcore Title. You just want to get your hands on Bill and beat some respect into him, am I right?"

Walt nodded his head. "You're damn right."

Chip smiled. "I know, so therefore, you got your match against Bill in 6 more days at 'Vendetta.' Good luck in that man."

Walt smiled back at Chip and hi-fived the tiger. "Thanks Chip. You aren't going to regret this, trust me!"

With that being said, Walt bidded Chip, Cat, and Uma farewell as he left the office, closing the door behind him.

"Wow. Walt taking on Bill. That must've been what you were talking about earlier," said Cat.

"Yep yep," said Chip as he picked back up his PSP. "I've been thinking of doing that anyways, but after what happened earlier, I decided to go ahead and make it official."

"And now 'Vendetta' has one more huge match to look forward too!" said Uma. "It is going to be great!"

"You know it," said Chip as he became focused on his PSP.

Uma groaned. "There he goes again, into video game mode!"

Cat simply laughed.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Uma, you're right girl! 'Vendetta' just got another huge match added to the card! Bill will take on Walt in a non-title match!" said Crysta.

"With all that has been going on with the Downunda Freedom Fighters recently this is a huge match concerning them! I wonder what will happen with them in the future following the conclusion of this match! No matter who wins things are going to be difficult for them to get back to being a cohesive unit!" said Wooiser.

"No doubt about that! That is going to be a match a lot of people are going to be looking forward to!"

_**(Sonic Adventure 2 - "Believe In Myself")**_

Loud cheers filled the building as the music played and moments later Tails came out from behind the curtain, his usual cheerful grin on his face and his IC Title on his shoulder. He began to whirl his tails and seconds later, lifted off the stage and hovered in the air. Tails flew down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans ringside before he flew into the ring, landing on one of the turnbuckles and holding his title belt in the air.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the reigning SWA Intercontinental Champion, Miles "Tails" Prower!" said the ring announcer.

"It looks like we are being joined by the IC Champion right now!" said Wooiser.

"Tails is just 6 days away from an epic tiebreaker ladder match between himself and Lightning which will be for both Tails' IC Title and Lightning's TV Title! But at the moment, we are being joined by the IC Champion in the ring!" said Crysta.

Tails got down from the turnbuckle, went to the side of the ring, and asked for a microphone. He was handed one and after his music stopped playing there were loud cheers for him sounding throughout the Labyrinth Spectrum. Soon, a chant of "Tails! Tails" began to come from the crowd and he smiled at them.

"Everyone sure does love Tails!" said Wooiser.

Tails held the microphone to his lips and began to speak. "Thank you so much guys. I appreciate all the love you're giving me. But first things first. I don't know what the condition of Vanilla and Cheese are at the moment. But wherever they are, I want to wish them well and let them know that we're all pulling for them."

The crowd cheer and they, as well as Wooiser and Crysta, applauded Tails.

"And Cream, I know it hurts but keep your head up and make sure you give Carrotia what she deserves at 'Vendetta!'" said Tails.

The crowd exploded in huge cheers and applause.

"It's no secret to anyone that is exactly what Cream wants to do to Carrotia!" said Crysta.

"And now on to Lightning and 'Vendetta'," said Tails as he began to walk around the inside of the ring. "The past two weeks, Lightning and I have wrestled two of the greatest back and forth wrestling matches ever put on."

The crowd cheered in agreement.

"He won the first match, and I won the second," said Tails. "Soon, the questions began; Which of them is the better wrestler, Tails or Lightning? Which of them is the better in-ring performer, Tails or Lightning? Which one of them is the better champion, Tails or Lightning?"

The crowd cheered with each question Tails said.

"That is indeed true, the people have been asking those very questions!" said Wooiser.

"Ever since those two great matches happened, the question has been clear," said Tails. "Who is better, Tails or Lightning? Well, in just six more days at 'Vendetta,' we will find out the answer to that question as Lightning and I compete in a Winner Take All Ladder Match!"

The crowd cheered loudly.

Tails took his title belt off of his shoulder and held it in his hand. "I currently hold the Intercontinental Championship and Lightning holds the Television Championship. At the conclusion of our ladder match, one of us will hold both of these prestigious titles at the same time."

"Yep yep! Either Tails or Lightning will be a double champion!" said Crysta.

"And believe me guys, I will do everything in my power to win that match and show that I am the better competitor of the two of us!" said Tails.

The crowd cheered loudly.

_**(I O N – "Ignored")**_

Boos came from the crowd as the music played and moments later Lightning came out from behind the curtain, his title belt on his shoulder.

"Oh, hold on a minute! Here comes Tails' 'Vendetta' opponent and the reigning TV Champion, Lightning!" said Wooiser.

"These are certainly interesting times!" said Crysta.

Lightning stood on the stage, microphone in hand, and sent a dirty look out at all of the Mobians that were booing him. Then he turned his attention to Tails and said, "I don't know who it was that told you that load of bull but there is no way that you are beating me at 'Vendetta!'"

The crowd booed.

"I mean, c'mon Tails! Be serious!" Lightning continued. "You know that I beat you straight up 2 weeks ago and last week it is obvious to everyone that you just got lucky! I had that match won and you saw the tiniest window of opportunity and you jumped through it and got lucky when you won!"

The crowd continued to boo.

"And now, everyone is talking about which one us is better," said Lightning. "I see no reason to question the obvious! The answer is as clear as day! Out of the two of us, I'm the better one!"

The crowd booed loudly at that.

"Go ahead!" said Lightning. "Boo all you want! That won't change the fact that I am better than Tails! And this ladder match we are having will be the perfect way for me to prove it!"

As the crowd got all over Lightning with boos, Tails remained unphased by Lightning's words and just listened to him intently.

"Those are some very harsh words by Lightning, but Tails is keeping cool in the ring and letting Lightning talk!" said Crysta.

"Lightning," said Tails, getting the attention of everyone, including the TV Champion. "You are entitled to your own opinions about how you feel about me and the matches that we had, but there is no mistaking that we have put on 2 great matches for the ages. And in 6 more days, with all due respect to Sonic and my other friends competing in the Elimination Chamber, I have a feeling that our ladder match will be the match that steals the entire show.

The crowd cheered.

"That may very well happen!" said Wooiser.

"So good luck to you at 'Vendetta' and may the best man win," said Tails.

"Oh trust me, the best man will win, and it's going to be me," said Lightning.

The two champions stood at a face-off with each other as the fans began to cheer in anticipation for their ladder match.

"Oh baby, this is shaping up to be another great match that everyone is now looking forward to much more than before!" said Wooiser.

"These two have already proven that they can beat each other, but in 6 more days it isn't going to be about pinfalls or submission! It's going to be about who can climb a ladder and pull down the IC and TV Titles first!" said Crysta.

"And Tails said it, this may be the match that steals the whole show! I'm more pumped to see these 2 go at it now!" said Wooiser.

"Same here! Oh, we are getting word that Sasha is standing by in the back! Hey Sasha, what's up?" asked Crysta.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

"Hey again guys!" said Sasha. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guests at this time, Cyrus the Lion and Big the Cat!"

Cheers were heard as Cyrus and Big were shown.

"Now guys, the last time we saw you two were back during the first episode of SWA when you two cam out on the losing side in matches to determine who would go to compete inside the Elimination Chamber in 6 more days at 'Vendetta.' How have you guys been and what have you been up to?" asked Sasha.

"Well Sasha," said Cyrus. "First off let me congratulate Silver again on not just his victory over me, but his huge win over Shadow tonight. He has what it takes to win the chamber and become SWA Champion. If he does, then it will make me feel a lot better because I'll be able to say I lost to a future SWA Champion. Now as for what I've been up to, I've taken a few weeks off to perfect my in-ring skills. When it is time for me to get back to the action, believe me, I'll come back in defining fashion."

"Same here," said Big. "After my loss to Nack I have been getting back to my roots. Going back home to the Mystic Ruins I got to training and have gotten back in touch with my killer instinct. I will definitely not disappoint in my next match."

Sasha nodded her head. "Well thank you so much for your time guys and we can't wait to see you two back in the ring!"

Cyrus and Big both walked off after nodding at Sasha.

"Sasha, Wooiser, back to…,"

"HOLD ON JUST A SECOND!" said a female voice.

Sasha turned her head to the side and saw Fiona and Lien-Da walk up to her, their title belts around their waists.

"Now that those two losers are out of the way, some actual winners can have their interview time!" said Fiona.

"So Sasha," said Lien-Da. "You have some very valuable company here in the form of the SWA Women's Tag Team Champions. Don't you have anything to ask us? We do have a title defense coming up in 6 days after all."

Sasha rolled her eyes a bit. "So Fiona, Lien-Da, any comments on your upcoming title defense against Rouge and Sonia?"

"As a matter of fact, we do," said Fiona. "As much as people have been talking about this match, I really don't see what there is to contest. I mean, we are taking on a pathetic excuse of royalty and a lowdown dirty slut! Who do you think is going to win?"

"Oh I _know _who's going to win," said Lien-Da before Sasha could answer. "It's going to be us, case closed, end of story! And who knows, I just may earn another 'Submission Of The Night' award like I did last week when I made Rouge tap out!"

The Women's Tag Team Champions shared a laugh with each other and Sasha rolled her eyes once again. At that moment, Sasha looked behind the champions and said, "Well ladies, I'm going to give you four some alone time right now!"

Sasha left and as she did, confused looks appeared on Fiona and Lien-Da's faces. "Four?" asked Fiona. "What do you mean four?"

Suddenly, both Fiona and Lien-Da were knocked down from behind and down to the floor.

"What the hell!" yelled Lien-Da. "What the hell was that?"

"Oh, I believe we can answer that!"

The echidna and fox looked up off the ground just in time to see Rouge and Sonia right before the two of them pounced on them and began clawing at them and hitting them with all that they had. Fiona and Lien-Da covered up as best as they could, yelling and screaming as they did so. This went on for a few seconds until security came rushing to the women and began to pull Rouge and Sonia off of the Women's Tag Team Champions and carried them off.

"Get ready to kiss those titles goodbye bitches!" yelled Rouge as she and Sonia got carried off down the hallway.

Fiona and Lien-Da were breathing hard on the ground as they tried to regain their composure from Rouge and Sonia's attack.

"Why those no-good skanks! Their gonna pay for this!" said Lien-Da.

At that point and time, Sasha returned to the scene and said, "Well, this was quite the scrap and I got a front row seat to it! Wooiser, Crysta, back to you guys!"

Fiona and Lien-Da glared at Sasha.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Oh man! You've got to be kidding me! There was a catfight back there and I missed being able to be there to see it in person! Damn it!" yelled Wooiser.

Crysta growled and smacked Wooiser upside his head.

"OW!" yelled the eagle as he held his head. "Darn it, what was that for?"

"You know why! Don't you even start with another one of your BAKA moments!" said Crysta.

"Hey, I was just calling what I saw! It was a catfight and I called it a catfight! That adds even more fuel to the fire for their title match at 'Vendetta!'" said Wooiser.

"Whatever! Anyways, get your mind out of the gutter and help me call our up-coming match!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Tag Team Match; Elias Acorn & Antoine **__**D'Coolette VS. Predator Hawk & Flying Frog~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a tag team match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(I O N – "Why/Deeper")**_

Boos filled the building as the music played and moments later Predator and Frog came from behind the curtain with their usual smug looks on their faces. The two of them hi-fived each other and Predator flew down the ramp while Frog bounced behind him. The two of them reached the ring, got inside, and then held their hands up, signifying the Destructix and the crowd booed louder.

"Introducing first," said the ring announcer. "Representing the Destructix, weighing in at a combined weight of 167 lbs., Flying Frog and Predator Hawk!"

"These 2 sure are looking as smug as ever as they get ready to face off against Elias and Antoine again!" said Wooiser.

"Although it wasn't the prettiest of ways, these 2 were the winners in the previous match and they are looking to add another win to their names and also get another win for the Destructix!" said Crysta.

Predator and Frog went to their respective corner and waited for their opponents to arrive.

_**(American Pearl/Breaking Point – "Free Your Mind/Coming Of Age")**_

Cheers filled the building as the combined music played and moments later Elias and Antoine came from behind the curtain, both wearing royal garments decorated with royal signatures. The two of them made their way down the ramp and the nearby fans bowed in respect to them. The two of them reached the ring, walked up the steel steps, and entered the ring. They both stood in the middle of the ring as gold lights shown down on them.

"And the opponents," said the ring announcer. "Representing the Kingdom of Acorn, weighing in at a combined weight of 184 lbs., Antoine D'Coolette & 'The Prince' Elias Acorn!"

Elias and Antoine have been wanting revenge on these guys ever since they defeated them 2 weeks ago!" said Wooiser.

"And now they get their chance in what is sure to be a great tag team match!" said Crysta.

Elias removed his royal robe and Antoine took of his jacket and they set them on the outside of the ring. They went to their respective corner and it was decided that Elias and Predator would start things off. As Antoine and Frog got out of the ring and onto the apron, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Elias and Antoine taking on Predator and Frog in a tag team match!" said Wooiser.

Elias and Predator got things started off quickly with some very impressive chain wrestling in the middle of the ring. Having a grip on each other's hands, Elias and Predator started to jock for position. The hawk placed his foot behind Elias's and tripped him down to the mat.

"Elias is knocked down to the mat!" said Crysta.

As Elias hit the mat, Predator leapt in the air to drop down on him, but "The Prince" lifted his feet and caught the hawk in his stomach as he came down on him. Then Elias pushed Predator off of him and used that momentum to pull himself up in the air, wrap his legs around Predator's head and bring him down to the mat with a leg scissor takedown. There was a pop from the crowd as Predator bounced off the mat and held his back, a look of pain on his face.

"Whoa! Very nice move by Elias as he used Predator's own momentum against him to hit a beautiful leg scissor takedown!" said Wooiser.

Elias went to Predator, grabbed his hair, and led him over to his corner, tagging Antoine into the match.

"Antoine is tagged in!" said Crysta.

The coyote entered the ring and he and Elias executed a double suplex on Predator.

"And he and Elias hits a nice double suplex on Predator!" said Wooiser.

After the hawk hit the mat, Antoine immediately covered him.

"Antoine goes for the first pin attempt in the match!" said Crysta.

1

2

Predator got his shoulder off the mat.

"Antoine gets a near-fall on Predator!" said Wooiser.

Antoine grabbed the hawk's arm and then locked on an armbar. Predator yelled out and began to flail his legs wildly to get try and get out of the hold but Antoine ripped and tore at his arm.

"Predator finds himself locked in an armbar!" said Crysta.

"And he is trying like hell to get out of it but Antoine has that submission locked on and isn't planning on letting it go!" said Wooiser.

At that moment, Frog got into the ring and stomped right on Antoine's face, breaking the armbar.

"Oh ouch! A stomp right to the face of Antoine!" said Crysta.

"Frog wasn't holding back anything with that one and he causes Antoine to release the armbar on Predator!" said Wooiser.

The crowd booed as Frog got out of the ring and back to his corner. Predator got to one of his knees and shook the feeling back into his arm before going to Antoine, picking him up, and leading him over to his corner and tagging Frog in.

"Here comes Frog!" said Crysta.

Predator then got behind Antoine and wrapped his arms around his waist and Frog entered the ring, leapt in the air, and hit Antoine in the face with a dropkick. At the same time, Predator lifted Antoine off that mat and hit him with a German Suplex.

"Oh snap!" said Wooiser.

Antoine's body bounced off the mat and landed on his stomach.

"That was a very impressive double team maneuver by Predator and Frog!" said Crysta.

After Predator got out of the ring, Frog covered Antoine.

"Frog's got Antoine pinned!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Antoine kicked out of the pin.

"Antoine kicks out at 2!" said Crysta.

Frog mounted Antoine and started to land some hard punches and elbows down on the coyote.

"Now Frog is letting loose with some hard punches and elbows directly to Antoine's face!" said Wooiser.

"And those aren't pretty either! He is landing some very hard shots on him!" said Crysta.

After landing one more hard punch, Frog got off of Antoine, got in his face, and trash talked him a bit, causing the crowd to boo.

"Now Frog is doing what practically every member of the Destructix is good at, talking trash!" said Wooiser.

The frog kicked Antoine before dragging him over to his corner and tagging Predator.

"Predator is tagged back in!" said Crysta.

The hawk got onto the top rope and Frog went to Antoine's head.

"What the heck are they doing?" asked Wooiser.

Predator leapt off the turnbuckle and Frog leapt in the air. Then both of them crashed down on Antoine, Predator hitting him with a body splash and Frog hitting a leg drop.

"Oh my gosh!" said Crysta.

"A leg drop and a body splash hit at the same time!" said Wooiser.

Frog got out of the ring and Predator covered him.

"Predator's covering Antoine! This may be it!" said Crysta.

1

2

Antoine got his shoulder off of the mat.

"No, it's not it! This match continues!" said Wooiser.

Predator stood up and began to mock the downed coyote. He even walked over to Elias and started to trash talk him as well.

"Predator mocks both Kingdom of Acorn members!" said Crysta.

"Talking trash and mocking people are second nature to these guys!" said Wooiser.

"The Prince" remained calm although he wanted nothing more than to go off on the smug hawk. Antoine began to get back to his feet and Predator, still standing next to Elias, began to get ready to rush the coyote. When Antoine stood fully up, Predator was about to run at him when Elias reached into the ring, grabbed Predator's hair, and yanked him down to the mat.

"Oh, did you see that? Elias grabbed a handful of Predator's hair and dropped him down to the mat!" siad Crysta.

"Now is Antoine's chance to get to Elias and tag him in!" said Wooiser.

There was a pop from the crowd and they got louder as Antoine dashed at his corner and tagged Elias into the match.

"And he does!" said Crysta.

The squirrel got into the ring and stomped on Predator's stomach before rushing at Frog and knocking him off the apron with a kick to his stomach.

"Elias takes Frog out of the equation for the moment!" said Wooiser.

After Frog hit the ground, Elias waited for Predator to get to his feet and when he did, the squirrel ran at the nearby ropes, leapt on the middle ones, launched himself at Predator and hit him with an elbow to the face.

"Springboard elbow right to the face!" said Crysta.

Predator crashed to the mat and his back, holding his face. Elias got to his feet and began to wait for Predator to get to his feet. Predator shook the cobwebs out of his head as he began to stand back up, using the ropes for support. Elias went to Predator, pulled him off of the ropes, and grabbed his head from behind.

"Oh! Elias is looking for the Reverse Neckbreaker!" said Wooiser.

There was a pop from the crowd as Elias got Predator in position for his finishing move, but Predator spun out of "The Prince's" grasp, got behind him, leapt in the air, put his knees in his back, and slammed down to the mat, hitting the Backstabber.

"Oh my gosh! Predator spun out of the Reverse Neckbreaker and hits his own finisher, the Backstabber!" said Crysta.

The crowd responded with surprised gasps as Elias crumpled down to the mat on his stomach in pain. Predator turned Elias over and covered him.

"Predator just may have this match won!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Antoine got into the ring and stomped on Predator's back, breaking the pin.

"This time Antoine is the one to break the pin!" said Crysta.

Frog got into the ring and threw himself at Antoine, sending the both of them through the ropes and outside the ring.

"Frog and Antoine go hurdling out of the ring!" said Wooiser.

"And now the two of them are slugging it out with each other!" said Crysta.

Back in the ring, Predator had gotten to his feet and picked Elias up. The hawk backed into the ropes and charged at Elias, leaping in the air and aiming a spinning kick at the squirrel's head.

"This may hurt!" said Wooiser.

At the last second, Elias ducked out of the way and Predator's momentum caused him to go into Elias's body back-first. Elias leapt in the air, wrapped his arms around Predator's head, and drove him down to the mat on the back of his head, hitting the Reverse Neckbreaker.

"Oh! But that hurt a hell of a lot worse! Elias hit the Reverse Neckbreaker!" said Crysta.

There was a pop from the crowd as Predator was laid out on the mat and Elias covered him. Outside the ring, Frog tried to get back in the ring, but Antoine grabbed him and threw him into the barricade.

"Look at that! Frog tried to get back into the ring but Antoine refused to let him do so!" said Wooiser.

"And Elias has Predator pinned! This might be it!" said Crysta.

1

2

3

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It is all over! Elias and Antoine have defeated Predator and Frog!" said Crysta.

_**(American Pearl/Breaking Point – "Free Your Mind/Coming Of Age")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winners of this match by way of pinfall, Antoine D'Coolette and Elias Acorn!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

Cheers went throughout the building as the winners were announced. Elias got off of Predator and Antoine got into the ring. Afterwards, the referee held their arms up in victory.

"Elias and Antoine get their revenge on Predator and Frog!" said Wooiser.

"This was a fast-paced tag team match that had some great back and forth tag team action! And in the end the Kingdom Of Acorn members reign supreme over the Destructix members!" said Crysta.

Elias and Antoine celebrated their win in the ring a bit longer before leaving the ring and making their way up the ramp. Frog got back into the ring and he helped Predator up to his feet. The two Destructix members looked at the ones who defeated them and the two of them began to let loose a tirade in the ring, stomping their feet in anger and slamming their fists down on the ropes and turnbuckles.

"Look at those guys! Predator and Frog can't believe that they have lost!" said Wooiser.

"They better because it just happened!" said Crysta.

Elias and Antoine laughed at Predator and Frog before leaving the ring area.

"Congratulations to Elias and Antoine on their victory!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Parking Lot~**_

Ari and Kragok were standing nose to nose with each other, looks of fury in their eyes.

"What're you gonna do Kragok?" said Ari as he slightly nudged Kragok's head with his own. "There's no one else around. You aren't jumping me from behind this time. There's no one here to stop you, or me for that matter."

Kragok responded by getting right back in Ari's face, snarling as he did so. "I could end you right here, right now if I wanted to."

The echidna's eyes burned and there was venom in each of his words. "But there wouldn't be anyone around here to witness me destroy you. What kind of fun would that be? As easy as it would be for me to take you down right now, I'm going to wait 6 more days. That way, I'll take you down in front of everyone so that I can show all of Mobius the destruction of Ari."

Ari's eyes narrowed. "You destroy me? Hmph, we'll see about that. I'll see you at 'Vendetta.'"

With that being said, Ari began to back away from Kragok, keeping his eyes on the echidna the whole time. Kragok's eyes never left Ari either as the ram left the parking lot.

"You're days are numbered Ari," said Kragok.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Whoa! It looked like Ari and Kragok were about to go at it again!" said Wooiser.

"I did too! And it was going to be in the parking lot! But Kragok said he was going to wait 'til 'Vendetta' so that he can, as he put it, destroy Ari in front of all of Mobius!" said Crysta.

"Those two have been at each other's throats ever since that 6-Man Tag Team Match they were involved in two weeks ago! And their rivalry is going to come to a head in 6 more days when they clash at 'Vendetta!'" said Wooiser.

"That match is going to be an all-out war between those two! But for now, it is time to get into our net match of the night! A tag team match featuring the SWA Tag Team Champions!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Non-Title Tag Team Match; Jet The Hawk & Storm The Albatross VS. Geoffrey St. John & Griff Goat~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a non-title tag team match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(American Pearl/Tendril – "Automatic/Eternal Sacrifice")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and moments later Geoffrey and Griff came out from behind the curtain. The two of them made their way down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans and then they slid into the ring, got onto two adjacent turnbuckles, and played to the fans, causing the fans to cheer for them louder.

"Introducing first, at a combined weight of 211 lbs., Griff Goat and Geoffrey St. John!" said the ring announcer.

"These two, along with Ari, picked up a huge win over the Tag Team Champions and Ari two weeks ago in that 6-Man Tag Team Match we were talking about a few moments ago!" said Wooiser.

"The two of them looked phenomenal in that match and Geoffrey picked up the win for them that night! Tonight they are going to try and have a repeat performance!" said Crysta.

"But they are taking on the Tag Team Champions! No easy task!" said Wooiser.

"True that, but you never know! If they can pull off this victory they just may be looking at a future shot at the SWA Tag Team Championship!" said Crysta.

Geoffrey and Griff got down from the turnbuckles and went to their respective corner and waited for their opponents.

_**(Sonic Riders/Breaking Point – "Catch Me If You Can/Falling Down")**_

A mixed reaction came from the crowd as the music played and moments later Jet and Storm came blasting from behind the curtain on their airboards, holding their title belts high in the air as they flew down the ramp, above the ring, and began to fly circles around it. Then the two birds leapt off of their airboards and flew down to the ring, landing on 2 of the turnbuckles and holding their title belts up high once more.

"And the opponents, representing the Babylon Rogues, from Babylon, weighing in at a combined weight of 258 lbs., ladies and gentlemen, they are the reigning SWA Tag Team Champions, Storm the Albatross and Jet the Hawk!" said the ring announcer.

"The Tag Team Champs are back in action and are ready to try and get back at the guys who defeated them 2 weeks ago!" said Wooiser.

"That loss has been eating at them for the past 2 weeks and tonight they have a chance to even the score with Geoffrey and Griff! We'll see if they can do just that!" said Crysta.

Jet and Storm got off of the turnbuckles and went to their respective corner, glaring at their opponents as they did so. The champions set their belts down on the outside of the ring and afterwards, it was decided that Geoffrey and Jet would begin the match. After Griff and Storm got out of the ring on the apron, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Jet and Storm taking on Geoffrey and Griff in a tag team match!" said Wooiser.

Geoffrey and Jet made in the middle of the ring in a lockup. The two of them began to try and shove the other into their own corners, but for a while neither would budge.

"The match starts off with Geoffrey and Jet trying to see who is going to get the advantage in the strength department!" said Crysta.

"They are trying to get each other to their own corner to no doubt get some teamwork going!" said Wooiser.

Eventually, Geoffrey began to get the better of the situation and started to push Jet back towards his and Griff's corner.

"Uh oh! It looks like Geoffrey is the one getting control here and is pushing Jet back towards his corner!" said Crysta.

Suddenly, Jet dropped down out of the lockup, wrapped his legs around Geoffrey's, and brought him down to the mat with a drop toehold.

"Nice move there by Jet!" said Wooiser.

After Geoffrey hit the mat, Jet rolled over to the skunk's upper body, locked his legs around one of Geoffrey's arms, and began to pull back on the other one. Geoffrey yelled out in pain as Jet applied more pressure to his arms.

"Oh my God, look at this! Jet has some very painful looking submission hold locked on Geoffrey!" said Crysta.

"This is a crucifix! It is one of the most painful submission holds you can find yourself in! Geoffrey better get out of this and quick!" said Wooiser.

The referee asked Geoffrey if he wanted to give up, but instead of replying, Geoffrey somehow managed to roll over and get Jet in a pinning position.

"Oh snap! Look at that!" said Crysta.

"Geoffrey's turned that crucifix into a pin!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Jet released the submission hold and kicked out of the pin.

"Whoa! Near-fall just like that!" said Crysta.

"And Jet just barely kicked out of it!" said Wooiser.

Geoffrey got off of Jet and slid out of the ring to get the feeling back in his arms. Jet sat up with a shocked expression on his face and as he turned to see Geoffrey outside the ring, he immediately followed.

"And look at Jet! He can't believe that just happened and that he was a second away from losing the match!" said Crysta.

"And he's going right after Geoffrey!" said Wooiser.

Geoffrey had walked over by the announcer's table, still twisting his arms around and as he did, Jet leapt onto the steel steps nearby.

"Jet's on the steel steps!" said Crysta.

"What the hell is he going to do from there?" asked Wooiser.

Once Geoffrey turned around, Jet leapt off the steps flying at him. As soon as Jet was going to hit Geoffrey, the skunk threw his arm at him and connected with a hard clothesline, sending Jet down to the ground.

"Oh damn! Talk about crashing and burning!" said Crysta.

"Geoffrey dropped Jet like a bad habit with that clothesline!" said Wooiser.

The crowd responded with a collective "Ooh!" as they heard the impact of Jet hitting the ground. The hawk, knocked for a loop began to crawl over to the steel steps. Geoffrey slid into the ring and right back out, breaking the referee's count.

"Geoffrey breaks the referee's count!" said Crysta.

"Good because he was at 7!" said Wooiser.

Jet made it to the steps and began to use them to pull himself, all the while Geoffrey was behind him waiting for him to get up.

"Geoffrey's sizing Jet up for something!" said Crysta.

Once Jet reached his feet, Geoffrey charged at him.

"There he goes!" said Wooiser.

Suddenly, Jet threw a head kick at the skunk, connecting right in Geoffrey's face.

"Oh my gosh!" said Crysta.

Geoffrey stumbled forward and as he did, Jet grabbed his head, lifted it up, and drove it down into the steel steps as hard as he could.

"Damn! As if the head kick wasn't bad enough! Geoffrey's brains must be scrambled after that!" said Wooiser.

Geoffrey slumped over the steps after feeling his skull make contact with them. Jet took a few moments to regain his composure before picking Geoffrey up off the steps. Everyone in the Labyrinth Spectrum gasped as they saw the blood running down Geoffrey's face.

"Geoffrey's been busted wide open from those two shots to his head and the blood is beginning to spill!" said Crysta.

Jet threw Geoffrey back in the ring, followed him in, and pinned him.

"Jet's got Geoffrey pinned!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Geoffrey kicked out of the pin.

"Geoffrey kicks out at 2!" said Crysta.

Jet was surprised that Geoffrey kicked out and went for another pin, this time a modified one.

"Jet's got him pinned again!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Geoffrey once again kicked out of the pin.

"Geoffrey once again kicks out at 2!" said Crysta.

Jet slammed a fist down on the mat before getting to his feet, dragging Geoffrey to his corner, and tagging in Storm.

"Here comes Storm!" said Wooiser.

The albatross entered the ring and he started dropping hard kicks down on the bloodied skunk. Storm then backed into the ropes, went to Geoffrey, leapt in the air and hit him with a body splash.

"Oh! A body splash after some hard kicks from big Storm!" said Crysta.

Geoffrey rolled over to the middle of the ring in pain after feeling the massive bird drop down on him. Storm walked over to Geoffrey, a smirk on his face. He bent over, picked the skunk up, and held him by his hair. All of a sudden, Geoffrey surprised Storm with a sucker punch right to the jaw, causing the bird to release him.

"Ooh, what a punch right to Storm's face!" said Wooiser.

Then the skunk grabbed Storm's head, locked his arm around it, and dropped down to the mat, hitting a DDT. As Storm's head bounced off the mat and he collapsed to the mat, Geoffrey started to crawl over to his corner and after reaching it, tagged in Griff.

"Geoffrey drops Storm with a DDT from out of nowhere and also manages to tag Griff into the match!" said Crysta.

There was a pop from the crowd as the goat began to scale to the top of the turnbuckle.

"Griff's made his way to the top rope!" said Wooiser.

Storm shook his head a bit and started to get back up to his feet and after he did, turned to Griff's direction. The goat saw his chance and leapt off the turnbuckle, soared at Storm and dropped him with a missile dropkick right to his chin. The albatross plummeted to the mat, holding his chin in pain.

"Missile dropkick delivered from Griff and Storm is laid out in the middle of the ring!" said Crysta.

The crowd cheered loudly as Griff got back to his feet, ran at Jet, and punched him right in the face, causing the hawk to falter on the apron. Afterwards, Griff ran right back at Storm and covered him.

"Griff delivered a hard shot to Jet and has now covered Storm!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Jet shot into the ring and broke the pin by pulling Griff off of Storm.

"Jet gets into the ring and breaks the pin!" said Crysta.

The referee jumped in and began to push Jet back. Griff got to his feet and started to advance towards Jet and as he got close to him, the referee turned around and began to hold Griff back from attacking Jet.

"Now the referee is trying to keep distance between Griff and Jet! Man I hate that! Let 'em fight!" said Wooiser.

During this time, Storm had recovered and had gotten to his feet.

"Woozie, look! Storm's back up!" said Crysta.

Jet began to trash talk Griff and the referee turned back to him and began to push him back. At that time, Storm rushed up behind Griff, grabbed him, extended his thumb, and jammed it right into the goat's throat, hitting the Storm Spike.

"Oh my God! Storm just hit Griff from behind with the Storm Spike!" said Crysta.

As Griff fell to the mat holding his throat, Jet immediately got out of the ring, ran at Geoffrey on the opposing side of the ring. He grabbed the skunk, pulled him off of the apron and hit him with a body slam on the outside of the ring.

"And Jet just went over and dropped Geoffrey with a body slam on the ground!" said Wooiser.

Back in the ring, Storm turned Griff over and covered him.

"Storm's got Griff covered!" said Crysta.

1

2

3

"Whoa!" said Wooiser.

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It is all over! Jet and Storm have defeated Geoffrey and Griff!" said Crysta.

_**(Sonic Riders/Breaking Point – "Catch Me If You Can/Falling Down")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winners of this match by way of pinfall, the SWA Tag Team Champions, Jet the Hawk and Storm the Albatross!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

A mixed reaction came from the crowd as the winners were announced. Jet went over to his and Storm's corner, picked up their title belts, and got in the ring. He handed Storm his as the albatross got off of Griff and the two of them held their belts up while the referee raised their arms in victory.

"The Tag Team Champions take advantage of the situation and come out the winners of this tag team match!" said Wooiser.

"That they certainly did! I hate to admit it, but that was masterful of them! They knew that the referee had his back turned so that he wouldn't be able to see Storm hit Griff with that move from behind and as soon as he did, Jet went to Geoffrey and made sure he wouldn't be able to stop the pin attempt!" said Crysta.

"And in the end, Jet and Storm get their revenge on Geoffrey and Griff!" said Wooiser.

Jet and Storm went to two of the turnbuckles, climbed to the top of them, and continued to hold their title belts up for everyone to see as they basked in their victory.

"Some may see this a bit of a controversial win, but congratulations to the Tag Team Champions on their victory tonight!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Locker Room Area~**_

Inside the Chaotix locker room the Chaotix were talking to Valdez about his match last week against Charmy and Ray.

"That was an awesome match that you guys and Rotor put on last week," said Mighty.

"Yeah," said Charmy as he adjusted his helmet. "Although me and Ray lost it, it was sure a great back and forth match in which either team could've won!"

"But in the end, Rotor and myself won it," said Valdez. "But it was definitely a hard-fought match up and I'd love to do it again."

"That would definitely be a great rematch!" said Charmy.

At that moment, Vector came into the locker room, a sad look on his face.

"Hey Vector, said Espio, who was leaning on the wall in the room. "How's Cream doing?"

"The poor girl, she's real upset about what happened to her mom and Cheese," repleid the crocodile. "But she's a strong girl and she is real ready to get back at Carrotia for what she did."

"Well, she's definitely going to get her chance in just 6 more days! And I hope she gives that little trick all that she deserves!" said Charmy.

"Same here," said Vector. Then he turned to Valdez. "Good job last week in that tag team match. You know that the offer still stands for you to join up with the Chaotix if you change your mind."

Valdez smiled and patted Vector's back. "Thanks again for the offer Vec, but you know that I'm pretty much a loner. Only reason I teamed with Rotor last week was because that's how Chip booked the match."

Vector nodded. "Alright, I respect that. But like I said, the offer still stands just in case."

"I'll remember that," said Valdez. "Well, I'm gonna head out. I'll catch up with you guys later."

After bidding the Chaotix farewell, Valdez left the locker room.

* * *

_**~Ringside**_

"The Chaotix were conversing with the winner of the 'Performer Of The Night' and 'High-Flyer Of The Night' awards for last week!" said Wooiser.

"Valdez certainly did put on a show in that tag team match last week and impressed a lot of people! I see great things in the future for him!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Unknown Location~**_

Chaos could be barely seen and was sitting in a chair in an open room, his head down.

"A First Blood Match," he said slowly and darkly. "The first person to make their opponent bleed will be the winner. A match that's so brutal, so punishing, so excruciating…!"

The hedgehog looked up from his seated position, a sick look on his face. "A match that is so…me. Hope, you know me better than anyone, and I know you better than you know yourself. You see, you know that I have absolutely no remorse for anyone who crosses my path. And unfortunately, you have now become one of those people that stand in my way."

Chaos stood up from the chair. "In just 6 short days, you will know the true meaning of pain and hell. In our match, I will punish you to the point where there is only one breath left in your broken crippled body. Then I will take your skull and crack it open! And the last image you will see, before everything goes dark, will be me…with your blood on my hands."

Chaos laughed darkly.

* * *

_**~Backstage Area~**_

Hope and Dawn had seen and heard Chaos's words on a TV in the backstage area. Dawn looked over to his brother and saw a determined look on his face.

"You up for this?" asked Dawn.

Hope looked over to his brother and said, "In 6 more days, it's on."

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

Wooiser and Crysta were standing in the ring with microphones.

"Whoa! I think it's pretty safe to say that those two are ready to tear each other limb from limb!" said Wooiser.

"No doubt about that! That match is probably going to get really ugly really quick!" said Crysta.

"And the same can be said for a lot of the other matches that are going to be going down at 'Vendetta!'" said Wooiser.

_**(COMP – "Do Sumptin')**_

The crowd began to cheer as the music played.

"In 6 more days 'Sonic Wrestling Association' presents its very first pay-per-view event – 'SWA; Vendetta, live from Christmas Island! Let's run down all of the matches that are going to take place!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~SWA; Vendetta Preview**_

_**Steel Cage Match;**_ _**Cream The Rabbit VS. Carrotia The Rabbit~**_

"Now this one is one that has gotten really personal! Cream will go one on one against Carrotia in a steel cage match in quite possibly the most emotional match of the night!" said Wooiser.

"After Carrotia's heinous attack on Cream's family earlier tonight you can guarantee that emotions are going to be at an all-time high in this match! Cream will be doing all in her power to avenge her family but Carrotia has shown that she is capable of anything! Be sure to expect the unexpected in this one!" said Crysta.

_**~Singles Match; Ari The Ram VS. Kragok The Echidna~**_

"Ari will face off against Kragok in what is sure to be an all-out brawl!" said Wooiser.

"These two got into a huge fight last week that was broken up by Chip! The boss man then decided to let these two go at it at 'Vendetta!' And from the threats we heard from both of them earlier tonight, we can be sure to see a lot of physical and brutal things go down in this match!" said Crysta.

_**~First Blood Match; Hope The Hedgehog VS. Chaos The Hedgehog~**_

"And speaking of brutal, this one is going to be brutal from beginning to end! A First Blood Match between Hope and Chaos!" said Wooiser.

"We saw both of these warriors bleed last week and in 6 more days the first one to bleed is going to be the loser! These guys are going to pull out all the stops and do whatever it takes to make each other bleed!" said Crysta.

_**~2-On-1 Handicap Match; Fockewulf The Wolf & Bearenger The Bear VS. Mephiles The Dark~**_

"And Fockewulf and Bearenger are going to test their fate as they take on Mephiles in a 2-On-1 Handicap Match!" said Wooiser.

"Mephiles has been on the receiving end of not one, but two devastaing beatdowns at the hands of Fockewulf and Bearenger! They have assaulted Mephiles to not only make a name for themselves, but to also show that Mephiles is just like any other Mobian! Will they prove just how normal a Mobian Mephiles is, or will Mephiles extract his revenge upon them? We will see!" said Crysta.

_**~Non-Title Singles Match; Duck "Bill" The Platypus VS. Walt Wallabee~**_

"This is one I can't wait to see! Two members of the Downunda Freedom Fighters will face off against each other as Bill goes one on one with Walt!" said Wooiser.

"We have seen the slow imploding of the Downunda Freedom Fighters this entire month and now it seems as though Bill has taken things too far! Walt has stepped up to attempt to put the Hardcore Champion in his place! But one thing is for sure – the future of the Downunda Freedom Fighters is in serious jeopardy!" said Crysta.

_**~SWA Women's Tag Team Match; Fiona Fox & Lien-Da The Echidna (c) VS. Rouge The Bat & Sonia The Hedgehog~**_

"The Women's Tag Team Titles will be on the line as Fiona and Lien-Da defend their championship against Rouge and Sonia!" said Wooiser.

"These two sets of females have been going at it for the past month and they were involved in a huge catfight in the back! We have seen that these two teams of women are capable of beating each other and which ever team does that in 6 more days will walk out of 'Vendetta' the SWA Women's Tag Team Champions!" said Crysta.

_**~SWA Women's Championship; Amy Rose (c) VS. Sally Acorn~**_

"And Amy will defend her Women's Title against Sally in what is sure to be a great match between 2 of the top females in the WA!" said Wooiser.

"Going into this match many people were saying that Sally's great mat and submission skills just may give her an edge in this match, but as we saw earlier tonight Amy has some skills of her own in the submission department! This kind of evens things out and will make for quite the amazing match as these two phenomenal women square off for the richest prize in the female division!" said Crysta.

_**SWA Cruiserweight Championship Match; Bean The Dynamite (c) VS. Rob O' The Hedge~**_

"And Rob is going to challenge Bean for the Cruiserweight Title!" said Rob.

"Bean and Rob have been at each other's throats since their run in with each other 3 weeks ago and since then, their rivalry has been heating up with each week that has come and go! And now at 'Vendetta' the Cruiserweight Title will be on the line as these two face off in what is sure to be a match filled with some awesome cruiserweight action!" said Crysta.

_**SWA Intercontinental/Television Championship Ladder Match; Miles "Tails" Prower (c) VS. Lightning Lynx (c)~**_

"Now this is one that a lot of people are looking forward to! Tails and Lightning will square off in a ladder match with both the IC and TV Titles on the line!" said Wooiser.

"Both of these great competitors have put on 2 great matches this month that a lot of people are still talking about to this day! And now, they are going o face off once again in the tiebreaker match and the winner will walk out with both the IC and TV Titles! This may very well be the match that steals the whole show!" said Crysta.

_**SWA Championship Elimination Chamber Match; Sonic The Hedgehog (c) VS. Silver The Hedgehog VS. Nack The Weasel VS. Knuckles The Echidna VS. Scourge The Hedgehog VS. Shadow The Hedgehog~**_

"And this is the big one! The main event! 6 of the biggest stars in the SWA will square off for the richest prize in this business, the SWA Title, inside of the demonic Elimination Chamber!" said Wooiser.

"This match instantly became the most looked forward to match since Chip announced it 3 weeks ago! Sonic, Silver, Nack, Knuckles, Scourge, and Shadow are all going to step into Satan's playground in 6 more days and battle for the SWA Title! The last one standing inside the Elimination Chamber will leave it the SWA Champion!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Be sure to join us in 6 more days as we will find out who will reign supreme in their matches at 'Vendetta!'" said Wooiser.

"But until then, we have one more match to go for tonight! Let's get ready for our main event!" said Crysta.

The crowd cheered as Wooiser and Crysta exited the ring and went back to the announcer's table.

_**(Lil' Flip feat. Eden – "Respect Me")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and moments later Chip appeared on the titantron.

"Hey! It's the boss man!" said Wooiser.

"I wonder what's up?" said Crysta.

"Hey everybody," said Chip as he took his cap off of his head. "I know that we still have our main event left to go, but I wanted to update everyone on the condition of Vanilla and Cheese."

A hush immediately came over the crowd.

"According to the doctors," said Chip. "Both Vanilla and Cheese suffered some mild concussions from some very hard shots to their heads. But they are in stable condition and are expected to make a full recovery very soon."

The crowd, as well as Wooiser and Crysta, applauded. "That's some very good news," said Wooiser.

"Yes. I'm just thankful that they were too seriously injured," said Crysta.

"Vanilla, Cheese, get better soon. We're all pulling for you," said Chip and everyone applauded again. "And now, it is time for our main event, a match that I CANNOT WAIT to see! Are you all ready for tonight's main event?"

The crowd cheered loudly.

"That's what I'm talking about!" said Chip. "Alright then, let's do it! Hope you all enjoy it and I'll catch you all at 'Vendetta!'"

_**(Lil' Flip feat. Eden – "Respect Me")**_

The crowd cheered as the music played and Chip disappeared off the titantron.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

The titantron was split down the middle and Sonic and Knuckles were shown, a smirk on Sonic's face and a hard determined look on Knuckles'. They were both on their way to the ring.

"Oh yeah Baby! Sonic and Knuckles are on their way to the ring for the main event!" said Wooiser.

"We have seen the other 4 competitors in the Elimination Chamber in action tonight against each other and now we are going to see the final 2 face off, and the two of them are great rivals! This is going to be one to remember!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Non-Title Singles Match; Sonic The Hedgehog VS. Knuckles The Echidna~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is the main event of the evening! A non-title singles match! IT'S TIME TO THROW DOWN!"

The crowd cheered as pyro exploded on the stage.

_**(Sonic Adventure 2 – "Unknown From M.E.")**_

The crowd cheered loudly as the music played and moments later Knuckles came out from behind the curtain and stood on the stage. He proceeded to do some shadowboxing moves on the stage and as he finished with a leaping uppercut, red pyro exploded on the sides of the stage. The crowd cheered as Knuckles sprinted down the ramp and slid into the ring. He went to the middle of the ring and held his fist up in the air amidst the cheering fans.

"Introducing first, from Angel Island, weighing in at 88 lbs., "Rad Red" Knuckles the Echidna!" said the ring announcer.

"There he is! Knuckles is back in action after defeating Ash in the main event 3 weeks ago!" said Wooiser.

"It was that win that got him into the Elimination Chamber! And if he can defeat the SWA Champion here tonight then this will definitely make him the odds on favorite to win the Elimination Chamber!" said Crysta.

Knuckles went to his respective corner and waited for his opponent to arrive.

_**(Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 – "His World")**_

Thunderous loud cheers filled the Labyrinth Spectrum as the music played and blue lights flickered on and off. As the music began to pick up, Sonic came out from behind the curtain and the fans in the building went crazy with more cheers and chants of Sonic' name. Sonic lay his SWA Title on the stage and performed a few breakdance moves on the stage. When he finished with a handstand, blue pyro exploded on the sides of the stage. As the cheers continued to ring out, Sonic got to his feet, smiled, picked up his title, and sprinted down the ramp and slid into the ring.

"And the opponent, from Christmas Island, weighing in at 88 lbs., ladies and gentlemen, he is the reigning SWA Champion, 'The Blue Blur' Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Sonic has gotten this entire crowd into a frenzy!" said Wooiser.

"It is safe to say that he is already the betting favorite heading into 'Vendetta!' We all know that Sonic is a fighting champion and is sure in for a hell of a fight not only in just 6 more days but also right now as he takes on Knuckles!" said Crysta.

Sonic climbed one of the turnbuckles and held his title up for all to see and the fans continued to cheer wildly for him. After getting down from the turnbuckle, Sonic went to his corner and set his title down on the outside of the ring. Sonic then did a few leaps and Knuckles did a few punches at the air to get themselves pumped. A few second later, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Sonic and Knuckles, one on one in our main event of the evening!" said Wooiser.

Sonic and Knuckles met in the middle of the ring and bumped fists with each other.

"These two start this match off with a display of sportsmanship and respect!" said Crysta.

After that show of respect, the fireworks started. Knuckles began throwing a lethal combination of punches at Sonic, and the hedgehog used his speed to avoid them.

"Whoa! Now this is the kind of action we expected to see out of these 2!" said Wooiser.

Knuckles continued throwing punches until he got Sonic trapped in one of the corners of the ring. Keeping his fists up, Knuckles began to slowly advance towards Sonic, just waiting for the right moment to strike. Sonic held onto the top rope with one of his hands and waited 'til he saw a chance to get out of the corner and avoid Knuckles' eventual attack.

"Knuckles has Sonic cornered! This does not look good for the SWA Champion!" said Crysta.

"All Knuckles has to do is connect with just one of those punches and it could be lights out for Sonic!" said Wooiser.

Suddenly, Knuckles threw a lightning fast straight punch at Sonic, but the SWA Champion was quicker and he moved out of the way, causing Knuckles to miss and go into the corner himself. The crowd cheered loudly as Sonic turned Knuckles around and started to land a combination of punches and kicks on the echidna.

"Whoa! Sonic dodges one of the fastest punches I've seen and Knuckles goes into the corner himself!" said Crysta.

"And Sonic is just unloading on him with punches and kicks from everywhere!" said Wooiser.

Knuckles covered up as best as he could but Sonic's attacks kept on coming. Sonic backed up to the adjacent corner and then took off running at Knuckles.

"What does Sonic have planned here?" asked Crysta.

As soon as he was within range, Knuckles bent over and sent Sonic over the top rope.

"Whoa! I don't know what Sonic was planning but Knuckles just sent him flying!" said Wooiser.

However, Sonic landed on the apron and as soon as Knuckles turned to face him, the echidna threw a punch at him, but Sonic blocked it and countered with a punch of his own.

"Ooh! Sonic lands on the apron of the ring and just clocked Knuckles with a punch that could possibly put 'Rad Red' himself to shame!" said Crysta.

Knuckles staggered back and as he did, Sonic grabbed the top rope and waited for Knuckles to face him.

"Looks Sonic is going to do some flying once again!" said Wooiser.

Once the echidna turned to Sonic, the SWA Champion leapt onto the top rope, and leapt at Knuckles.

"There he goes!" said Crysta.

However, Knuckles caught Sonic in midair on his shoulder. There was a pop from the crowd as Knuckles carried Sonic over to one of the corners and faced the middle of the ring.

"Oh man! Knuckles caught Sonic in midair and has now positioned himself in one of the corners!" said Wooiser.

"This doesn't look good for the SWA Champion! He better figure out how he's going to get out of the powerful Knuckles' grasp!" said Crysta.

Grabbing a hold of Sonic, Knuckles ran towards the middle of the ring, ready to hit Sonic with a running powerslam. At the last second, Sonic slipped out of Knuckles grip and landed behind him before leaping up and kicking the echidna in his back, sending him chest first into the corner. There was a pop from the crowd as Knuckles crashed into the corner and fell down on his back.

"Oh! What a reversal by Sonic!" said Wooiser.

"Knuckles was going for a running powerslam, but Sonic slipped out of it, kicked Knuckles and now he is laid out on the mat!" said Crysta.

Sonic looked and saw the position Knuckles was in and he zoomed over to the turnbuckle Knuckles was in front of and leapt all the way up to the top of it. The crowd all stood on their feet and cheered as they saw Sonic signal for his finishing maneuver.

"This isn't good for Knuckles! Sonic has him in perfect position for the Spin Jump!" said Wooiser.

After sizing up Knuckles, Sonic leapt off of the turnbuckle, performing a complete front flip as he did so. At the last second, Knuckles moved out of the way and avoided the Spin Jump.

"Oh! Knuckles just moved out of the way!" said Crysta.

"Sonic better watch it!" said Wooiser.

Sonic, however, managed to land on his feet, but the momentum caused him to lose his balance a bit.

"Sonic lands on his feet!" said Crysta.

Knuckles quickly got to his feet, rushed at Sonic, and brought him down to the mat with a clothesline. Sonic hit the mat hard on his back and was knocked for a loop.

"Ooh! But now he is flat on his back!" said Wooiser.

Knuckles rolled over onto Sonic and covered him.

"Knuckles has Sonic pinned!" said Crysta.

1

2

Sonic kicked out.

"Knuckles gets a near-fall on the SWA Champion!" said Wooiser.

"Whew! That was close one!" said Crysta.

Knuckles got to his feet, picked Sonic up, and threw him into one of the corners. The echidna began to repeatedly ram his shoulder into the SWA Champion's midsection, causing him to yell out in pain.

"Knuckles has gotten some offense going with some hard shoulder rams into Sonic!" said Wooiser.

After one more shoulder ram, Knuckles backed up to the middle of the ring and then ran straight at Sonic. At the last second, Sonic threw his knee up and hit the rushing Knuckles right in his chin. There was a pop from the crowd as Knuckles stood up straight, a dazed look on his face.

"Oh my! A knee right to the chin!" said Crysta.

Sonic turned towards the corner, leapt onto the middle turnbuckle, launched himself off of it at Knuckles, and hit the echidna with a springboard head kick. Knuckles plummeted down to the mat after being hit with the kick and Sonic covered him.

"Sonic hits Knuckles right in the side of his head with a springboard head kick!" said Wooiser.

"And he has Knuckles pinned now!" said Crysta.

1

2

Knuckles kicked out.

"Knuckles kicks out!" said Wooiser.

"But that was a close one too! Sonic almost had him!" said Crysta.

Sonic slowly got to a knee, still exhausted from the shoulder rams Knuckles hit him with.

"Looks like Knuckles assault has taken its toll on Sonic! He's slowed down considerably!" said Wooiser.

Grabbing the echidna's dreadlocks, Sonic began to stand up, pulling Knuckles up with him. All of a sudden, boos sounded through out the Labyrinth Spectrum.

"Huh? What's up with the crowd?" asked Crysta.

"Oh snap! Look in the ring!" said Wooiser.

Everyone looked at the top turnbuckle that Sonic and Knuckles were close to and saw Nack perched on top of it.

"Hey! That's Nack!" said Crysta.

"What the hell is he doing?" asked Wooiser.

As soon as Sonic and Knuckles had stood up and faced the US Champion, he leapt off of the turnbuckle and hit both of them with a flying crossbody, sending them down to the mat.

"Oh my…! Nack just hit Sonic and Knuckles with a flying crossbody!" said Crysta.

The referee called for the bell and the match was over.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as a result of a double disqualification, this match has been deemed a no contest!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

Loud boos sounded throughout the building as the match came to an end.

"Nack just came out here and ruined what was sure to be a classic match!" said Crysta.

"We all know that there is only one reason for this and that is because he is trying to get an early advantage before the Elimination Chamber!" said Wooiser.

Nack got to his feet and Sonic rolled to the outside of the ring. The US Champion sized up Knuckles, who was getting back up to his feet.

"What is Nack about to do now? He's already ruined the match!" said Crysta.

Once Knuckles stood up, Nack ran at him and lifted his foot up, aiming for his head.

"A Drive-By Kick! That's what he's thinking! Knuckles better watch out!" said Wooiser.

At the last second, Knuckles ducked out of the way and Nack went running into the ropes.

"Knuckles got out of the way!" said Crysta.

The weasel bounced off of the ropes and went into the arms of Knuckles who lifted him up in the air and drove him down to the mat, hitting a vicious spinebuster on him.

"Knuckles just smashed Nack with a vicious spinebuster!" said Wooiser.

The crowd exploded in loud cheers as Nack rolled onto his stomach in pain. As Knuckles stood up to his feet, he turned around and his eyes went wide with shock.

"Oh my gosh! Look!" said Crysta.

On the other side of the ring, crouched down in the corner, was Scourge.

"That's Scourge! Where the hell did he come from?" asked Wooiser.

"I think he came through the crowd!" said Crysta.

Scourge charged right at Knuckles and football tackled him down to the mat, hitting the Spear.

"Scourge just drilled Knuckles with a Spear!" said Wooiser.

Knuckles clutched his stomach with his arms and a grimace appeared on his face. Scourge stood up onto his feet and looked down at Knuckles with a smirk on his face. There was another loud pop from the crowd and Scourge looked around and didn't see a thing, that is until he turned around and faced the ramp.

"Now look!" said Crysta.

Standing on the apron was Silver, who had leaped onto the top rope, soared at Scourge, wrapped his arms around his head, and drove him into the mat face-first, hitting the ESP.

"It's Silver! He just leapt into the ring and hit Scourge with the ESP! Damn, they're all coming out of the woodwork!" said Wooiser.

Scourge's head bounced off of the mat and he rolled to the side holding his head. At that moment, there was a mixed reaction that came from the crowd as they saw Shadow slide into the ring and slither like a snake behind Silver.

"My gosh! Look! Shadow's in there too!" said Crysta.

"This means that all of the competitors in the Elimination Chamber match are all out here at the same time!" said Wooiser.

When Silver got to his feet and turned around, Shadow leapt up in the air, wrapped his arms around Silver's head, and fell down to the mat on his back, driving Silver down headfirst and hitting the Chaos Nightmare.

"Oh! Shadow hasn't forgotten about earlier tonight and gets back at Silver by hitting him with a Chaos Nightmare!" said Crysta.

"That move hit just like a bolt of lightning! And now…oh snap! Look at that!" said Wooiser.

Everyone looked and saw that the second Shadow had hit Silver with he Chaos Nightmare, Sonic had been perched on the top rope and he had leapt off, turned in a front flip, and slammed right down on Shadow stomach-first, hitting the Spin Jump.

"Oh my gosh! Sonic hits Shadow with the Spin Jump just a second after Shadow hit Silver with the Chaos Nightmare! My goodness!" said Crysta.

The entire crowd was going crazy with cheers as Shadow held onto his stomach and rolled onto his side. Sonic slowly stood up to his feet, holding his stomach, and got out of the ring, picked up his title belt, and got back in the ring. Sonic looked around at all of his challengers laid out in the ring and after walking to the middle of the ring, held his belt up amidst the sea of cheering fans.

_**(Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 – "His World")**_

The fans continued to cheer for Sonic as the music played.

"Woozie, Sonic is standing over all five of his challengers with the SWA Championship held high above him! Is this a sign of things to come at 'Vendetta?' Are we looking at what could very well be the scene at the end of that match?" asked Crysta.

"That remains to be seen Crysta! But that was unbelievable! All 6 competitors in the Elimination Chamber just practically beat the crap out of each other in there! What an amazing way to end what has been an amazing night of action!" said Wooiser.

"And in just 6 more days we are going to see the best matches the SWA has presented thus far! We saw it all tonight as everyone made one final impact before 'Vendetta' gets here!" said Crysta.

"And I say they all delivered! All that's left now is for all of this month's events to culminate at 'Vendetta!' Ladies and gentlemen, we want to thank you for joining us on the final night of action before our very first pay-per-view! Be sure to join us in 6 more days as the SWA presents 'SWA; Vendetta,' live from the Christmas Island Arena! Until then, this is Wooiser the Eagle and Crysta the Fox signing off!" said Wooiser.

"Goodnight everybody!" said Crysta.

The show ended with Sonic holding his title belt up high above him and his downed challengers, and a smirk was on his face.

_**~End Of Week 4~**_

* * *

_**~Match Re-Cap~**_

_**Non-Title Singles Match; Nack The Weasel VS. Scourge The Hedgehog**_ – Scourge defeats Nack by way of count out.

_**Tag Team Match; Rob O' The Hedge & Manic The Hedgehog VS. Bean The Dynamite & Bark The Polar Bear – **_Manic wins the match for his team by way of submission.

_**Non-Title Singles Match; Duck "Bill" The Platypus VS. Thrash The Tasmanian Devil**_ – Bill defeats Thrash by way off pinfall.

_**Mixed Tag Team Match; Larry Lynx & Penelope Platypus VS. Ash Mongoose & Mina Mongoose**_ – Ash wins the match for his team by way of pinfall.

_**Singles Match; Sally Acorn VS. Cream The Rabbit**_ – The match ends in a no contest _**(Double count out).**_

_**Non-Title Singles Match; Amy Rose VS. Cosmo The Seedarian**_ – Amy defeats Cosmo by way of submission.

_**Singles Match; Mephiles The Dark VS. Bearenger The Bear**_ – Mephiles defeats Bearenger by way of pinfall.

_**Singles Match; Silver The Hedgehog VS. Shadow The Hedgehog**_ – Silver defeats Shadow by way of pinfall.

_**Tag Team Match; Elias Acorn & Antoine D'Coolette VS. Predator Hawk & Flying Frog**_ – Elias wins the match for his team by way of pinfall.

_**Non-Title Tag Team Match; Jet The Hawk & Storm The Albatross VS. Geoffrey St. John & Griff Goat**_ – Storm wins the match for his team by way of pinfall.

_**Non-Title Singles Match; Sonic The Hedgehog VS. Knuckles The Echidna**_ – The match ends in a no contest _**(Double Disqualification).**_

* * *

_**~'SWA; Vendetta' Matches~**_

_**SWA Championship Elimination Chamber Match;**_ Sonic The Hedgehog (c) VS. Silver The Hedgehog VS. Nack The Weasel VS. Knuckles The Echidna VS. Scourge The Hedgehog VS. Shadow The Hedgehog

_**SWA Intercontinental/Television Championship Ladder Match;**_ Miles "Tails" Prower (c) VS. Lightning Lynx (c)

_**SWA Cruiserweight Championship Match;**_ Bean The Dynamite (c) VS. Rob O' The Hedge

_**SWA Women's Championship Match;**_ Amy Rose (c) VS. Sally Acorn

_**SWA Women's Tag Team Championship Match;**_ Fiona Fox & Lien-Da The Echidna (c) VS. Rouge The Bat & Sonia The Hedgehog

_**Non-Title Singles Match;**_ Duck "Bill" The Platypus VS. Walt Wallabee

_**2-On-1 Handicap Match;**_ Fockewulf The Wolf & Bearenger The Bear VS. Mephiles The Dark

_**First Blood Match;**_ Hope The Hedgehog VS. Chaos The Hedgehog

_**Singles Match;**_ Ari The Ram VS. Kragok The Echidna

_**Steel Cage Match;**_ Cream The Rabbit VS. Carrotia The Rabbit

* * *

_**~Author's Note~**_

_**The card for Vendetta is complete. Who will win their matches at the PPV? Find out next time as Vendetta finally gets underway!**_

_**And again, rest in peace to ShadPocky's grandmother. You will surely be missed.**_


	5. Vendetta

_**~Author's Note~**_

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**_

* * *

_**~Sonic Wrestling Association~**_

_**~Chapter 5: Vendetta~**_

* * *

_**~Current Champions~**_

_**SWA Champion;**_ Sonic The Hedgehog

_**SWA Intercontinental Champion;**_ Miles "Tails" Prower

_**SWA United States Champion;**_ Nack The Weasel

_**SWA Television Champion;**_ Lightning Lynx

_**SWA Cruiserweight Champion;**_ Bean The Dynamite

_**SWA Hardcore Champion;**_ Duck "Bill" The Platypus

_**SWA Tag Team Champions;**_ Jet The Hawk & Storm The Albatross

_**SWA Women's Champion;**_ Amy Rose

_**SWA Women's Tag Team Champions;**_ Fiona Fox & Lien-Da The Echidna

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

_**(COMP – "Do Sumptin'")**_

Many Mobians were sitting inside a large arena set up on a snowy island and they cheered and applauded loudly as the music began to play and pyro exploded on the stage.

"It is finally here! The night everyone has been waiting for! Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to 'SWA; Vendetta!' Wooiser the Eagle here and my partner as always I Crysta the Fox, and Crysta, we've all been waiting an entire month for tonight and it is finally here!" said Wooiser.

"Everybody, including ourselves, have been pumped for tonight ever since the very first night the SWA debuted and tonight, all of this past months events come to a head! We have at all tonight – championship matches, grudge matches, matches with perhaps future title implications – we have it all! And I cannot wait to get the action started!" said Crysta.

"And as you can see, hanging high above the ring are a steel cage and the demonic Elimination Chamber! They both are going to come into play tonight in two of the matches in store for tonight! Well we don't have to wait much longer because it is time for our first match of the night! And it is a title match at that!" said Wooiser.

"Awesome! We're getting 'Vendetta' started off right!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~SWA Cruiserweight Championship Match; Bean The Dynamite (c) VS. Rob O The Hedge~**_

_**(Jim Johnston – "Lambeg")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played through the loudspeakers and moments later Rob came from behind the curtains, wearing his signature hood and carrying his bow in his hand. He stood on the stage and held up his bow and green pyro exploded on the sides of the titantron. A smile appeared on the hedgehog's face as he made his way down the ramp and after reaching the ring, set his bow by the steel steps. Rob slid into the ring, climbed to the top of the nearest turnbuckle and removed his hood from his head, revealing his face as he looked out at the cheering fans.

"And there's the number one contender for the CW Title! Rob sure does look pumped for the first match of 'Vendetta!'" said Wooiser.

"As he should be! He has the chance to become the CW champion before all is said and done here tonight! Also, he already holds not one, but two victories over the champion! So he may very well do it!" said Crysta.

Rob backflipped off the turnbuckle into the ring and went to his respective corner to wait for the champion to arrive.

_**(Flaw – "Get Up Again")**_

Boos filled the building as the music played and moments later Bean came out from behind the curtain with his CW Title on his shoulder. With his usual smug smirk on his face, the duck made his way down the ramp. As he reached the ring he walked up the steel steps and as his eyes fell on Rob, he began to laugh and he entered the ring. He stood in the middle of the ring and held his title belt high above his head for all to see.

"The CW Champion is here and ready to try and successfully defend his title!" said Wooiser.

"Yes, and lets remember how this match came about! Bean claimed that he and partner Bark were going to rule over the SWA, and Rob basically called him out on it! Rob challenged Bean to a match and won it, thus earning him this title match!" said Crysta.

Bean went to his corner and smugly leaned against it, his title belt gleaming in the light.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a singles match and it is for the SWA Cruiserweight Championship!" said the ring announcer.

The crowd cheered.

"Introducing first, the challenger, from the Little Planet, weighing in at 88 lbs., Rob O' the Hedge!" said the ring announcer.

The crowd cheered as Rob held his fist in the air.

"And the opponent, from Eastern Mobius, weighing in at 74 lbs., ladies and gentlemen, he is the reigning, defending, SWA Cruiserweight Champion, Bean the Dynamite!" said the ring announcer.

The crowd booed as Bean held his title belt in the air once again. Bean handed his title to the referee and he held it up in the air before handing it back to Bean. Bean set the belt down on the outside and after he did, he and Rob locked eyes with each other and growled at one another.

"Those two sure are ready to go at it!" said Crysta.

Moments later, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Bean and Rob, one on one!" said Wooiser.

"And the SWA Cruiserweight Championship is on the line!" said Crysta.

Bean and Rob met in the middle of the ring and just as Bean threw a punch at Rob, the hedgehog caught his arm and whipped him into the ropes. As Bean came back to him, Rob leapt in the air, wrapped his legs around Bean's head, and hit him with a Frankensteiner.

"Rob drops Bean with a nice Frankensteiner!" said Wooiser.

The CW Champion hit the mat on his back hard and arched his body in pain. Rob got to his feet, turned to Bean, and dropped a double ax-handle down on the champion's stomach, causing him to grab his midsection in pain. The hedgehog grabbed Bean's head, pulled him up to his feet, and delivered a hard punch to his face.

"Ooh, that was a hard punch!" said Crysta.

As the duck staggered back, Rob caught him with a kick to his stomach, sending him into the ropes. Rob grabbed Bean's arm, whipped him into the ropes, and as he came back to him, Rob leapfrogged over him. Bean bounced off the other ropes, went back to Rob, and the hedgehog leapfrogged over him again. The CW Champion went into the ropes a third time and as he went back to Rob, the hedgehog leapt towards him, wrapped his arms around his head, and drove him down to the mat on his back.

"Nice move by Rob and he has Bean in trouble very early on!" said Wooiser.

There was a pop from the crowd as Bean's body bounced off the mat and he held his head with his hands, grimacing. Rob got to his feet and as the downed champion began to slowly get back to his feet, the hedgehog stalked over his opponent. Once Bean was to his feet, Rob turned him towards him and initiated a lock up, but the CW Champion pushed him away. Rob staggered back a bit before all of a sudden, he dashed forward, tackled Bean to the ground, and began to repeatedly punch him in his head.

"And now the fisticuffs are coming out and in full force!" said Crysta.

The crowd was cheering loudly as they saw Rob punishing Bean and the duck was flailing his legs trying to get away from the hedgehog but it was to no avail. Rob got to his feet, picked Bean up to a sitting position, and then locked a reverse triangle choke on him.

"Rob has a very effective reverse triangle choke locked in on the champion!" said Wooiser.

There was a pop from the crowd as Bean's eyes went wide and he tried to get out of the submission hold Rob had on him but the hedgehog had a tight grip on him. The referee asked Bean if he wanted to give up but the champion shook his head, saying "No!"

"And Bean refuses to give up!" said Crysta.

Suddenly, Bean began to turn his body while still in the submission hold and he leapt over Rob, covering him in a jackknife pin.

"Whoa! Bean is still in that submission hold but he has gotten Rob pinned down!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Rob got out from underneath Bean, breaking the pin.

"Rob gets out from the pin!" said Crysta.

Bean rolled over to one of the corners and as he used the ropes to get to his feet, he rubbed his throat. Rob stood up, saw the duck in the corner, and dashed towards him. As soon as he was within range, Bean threw a well placed elbow at him, catching the hedgehog in the face.

"Elbow right to the face!" said Wooiser.

As Rob staggered back, Bean made his way to the top of the turnbuckle he was in.

"Bean has made his way upstairs!" said Crysta.

The crowd were all on their feet as they saw the duck on the top turnbuckle and after he sized Rob up, Bean leapt off and flew towards him. The CW Champion reached Rob and hit him with a seated senton, sitting on his shoulders and driving him down to the mat on his back.

"Bean hits a picture perfect seated senton on Rob!" said Wooiser.

Bean got to his feet and as he looked down at Rob, a smug look appeared on his face. He made his way over to him to cover him, but all of a sudden, Rob leapt off the mat and rolled Bean up.

"What the…! Rob just rolled up Bean from out of nowhere!" said Crysta.

1

2

Bean kicked out of the pin.

"And Bean just barely managed to kick out!" said Wooiser.

Both of them scrambled to their feet and Bean dropped Rob to the ground with a clothesline. The crowd booed as Bean dragged Rob over to the nearest turnbuckle. Once there, Bean let the hedgehog go and began to scale to the top once again.

"Beans heading to the top again!" said Crysta.

Bean sat perched on the top turnbuckle and he began to mock Rob, much to the displeasure of the crowd. At that moment, Rob kipped up off the mat and leapt all the way up to the top turnbuckle, surprising not only Bean but everyone else as well.

"Whoa!" said Wooiser.

The hedgehog and duck started to exchange punches with each other and it looked like Rob was getting the better of the exchange.

"After an incredible leap to the top rope Rob has began to slug it out with Bean!" said Crysta.

"And Rob is the one winning up there!" said Wooiser.

One final punch knocked Bean for a loop and Rob set him up for a Super-plex.

"This doesn't look good for the champion!" said Crysta.

Rob picked Bean up and while he was holding him upside down, Bean started to drive his knee into the top of Rob's head, trying to get out of his grip.

"That is an unorthodox but effective way to fight out of a Super-plex!" said Wooiser.

"But they are still high up on the turnbuckle! This could get ugly!" said Crysta.

The crowd was on their feet as they watched the action on the top turnbuckle. Eventually, Bean managed to land back on the turnbuckle and he hit Rob with a headbutt, sending him tumbling down to the mat.

"Rob is knocked all the way back down to the mat!" said Wooiser.

Boos sounded throughout the building as the CW Champion stood tall on the turnbuckle and he leapt off, extending his legs out and slamming them down right across Rob's neck.

"Bean hits Rob with a very devastating leg drop from the top rope!" said Crysta.

The hedgehog turned to the side, holding his neck in pain. Bean got to his feet and he started to saunter around the ring, mocking his downed number one contender and the crowd booed him.

"And there is the cockiness of Bean being fully displayed!" said Wooiser.

"He needs to go back to work on Rob and stay in control of the match!" said Crysta.

The CW Champion went to Rob and all of a sudden, the hedgehog got to his feet, grabbed Bean's legs out from under him, and covered him in a jackknife pin.

"See? What did I tell you!" said Crysta.

1

2

Bean kicked out of the pin.

"And Bean manages to barely kick out once again!" said Wooiser.

The two of them scrambled to their feet and as they did, Bean backed into the ropes to get momentum and leapt at Rob. Rob caught the duck in his arms and as he lifted Bean's body onto his shoulders and held him behind him in a crucifix position, the crowd began to cheer loudly.

"Uh oh! Ron may be closing in on what would be his biggest win thus far here!" said Crysta.

Rob walked to the middle of the ring, leapt in the air, and dropped Bean down on his head, hitting the Celtic Cross.

"Oh! Bean just got hit with the Celtic Cross! This just may be it for him and his title reign!" said Wooiser.

Bean's body was laid out in the ring and as Rob began to cover him, there was a loud boo that sounded from the crowd.

"Huh? What's that?" asked Crysta.

"Look! Over there!" said Wooiser.

All eyes turned and saw that Bark had leapt over the guardrails, and tried to get into the ring but the referee went over to stop him.

"It's Bark! He just came through the crowd!" said Crysta.

"And he's trying to get into the ring!" said Wooiser.

Rob also got to his feet and he tried to get at Bark but the referee stayed in between them and kept them apart. While this was going on, Bean had rolled out of the ring, picked up the CW Title belt, and got back into the ring.

"While the referee has his hands filled with Rob and Bark, Bean just got outside the ring and brought his title belt into the match!" said Crysta.

The referee turned his full attention to Bark and continued to keep him from getting into the ring and Rob turned back to what he thought was still a downed Bean. The hedgehog was surprised by the duck as Bean dashed at him and swung the CW Title belt at him, connecting right with his head.

"Oh snap!" said Wooiser.

The boos were thunderous as Rob plummeted down to the mat and Bean threw his title out of the ring and covered Rob.

"Bean just knocked the hell out of Rob with that shot with his belt! And he has gotten rid of the evidence by throwing his belt out of the ring!" said Crysta.

By this time, Bark had gotten off of the apron and the referee turned around, saw that Bean was covering Rob, and dropped down to make the count.

"Bean's going for the victory!" said Wooiser.

"He's gonna steal this match!" said Crysta.

1

2

Rob got his shoulder off the mat at the last second.

"Whoa! Rob kicked out!" said Wooiser.

"And this title match continues!" said Crysta.

The crowd erupted in loud cheers as both Bean and Bark got shocked expressions on their faces. Bean got to his feet, went to the referee, and started to complain about what he thought was a three count.

"And Look at Bean! He, like many of us, thought that this match was over!" said Wooiser.

The CW Champion turned back to Rob and picked him up to his feet. Then the duck led him over to one of the corners and threw him into it. Bean then got up on the second turnbuckle and as he grabbed Rob's head with his hands, there was a pop from the crowd.

"Bean looks like he is ready to end things with the Dynamite Smash!" said Crysta.

Just before Bean was going to hit the Dynamite Smash, Rob grabbed the duck by his waist and threw him up into the air. As Rob moved out of the way, Bean's head crashed into the top turnbuckle and he was knocked for a loop.

Rob escapes from what may have been the end of the match for him and hangs Bean up in the corner!" said Wooiser.

Rob got behind Bean, leapt up, locked his feet underneath Bean's shoulders, and rolled him up.

"Rob rolls Bean up! We could have a new champion right here!" said Crysta.

1

2

Bean managed to roll out from the pin and he got Rob himself rolled up.

"Wow! Bean rolls Rob up himself!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Rob kicked out of the nearfall.

"Not one, but two nearfalls for both competitors!" said Crysta.

"That could've been it for either one of them!" said Wooiser.

At that moment, Bark walked around the ring, got a steel chair, and then began to walk up the steel steps, the chair in hand.

"What the hell is Bark doing?" asked Crysta.

"Well he's got that steel chair in hand and is looking like he's trying to get into the ring again!" said Wooiser.

The referee went over and began to ward the polar bear not to bring the chair into the ring and as he was, Bean scrambled to his feet, went to one of the corners, and began to undo the padding on the top turnbuckle, exposing the steel there.

"Woozie look! Bean just took off the padding on that turnbuckle!" said Crysta.

"That duck has some evil intentions on his mind!" said Wooiser.

Suddenly, Bean was blindsided from behind with a shoulder ram to his lower back from Rob. The CW Champion slumped into the corner before being turned around by the hedgehog and Rob climbed to the middle turnbuckle in front of him. Rob started dropping hard punch after punch down on Bean and each of them rocked the duck more than the last one did.

"Rob surprised Bea from behind and now he is letting loose with punches in the corner!" said Crysta.

All of a sudden, Bean pushed Rob's legs off of the ropes and the hedgehog fell down and crashed head-first into the exposed steel.

"Oh snap! Rob just went headfirst into the steel of the turnbuckle! And the referee didn't see it!" said Wooiser.

Bean turned around so that Rob was in the corner, got onto the second rope, grabbed his head, and then leapt off, driving him facefirst into the mat, hitting the Dynamite Smash.

"And the CW Champion hits Rob with the Dynamite Smash!" said Crysta.

The crowd was booing loudly as Bean turned Rob over and covered him.

"Bean's got Rob pinned!" said Wooiser.

1

2

3

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It is all over! Bean has defeated Rob and successfully defended his title!" said Crysta.

_**(Flaw – "Get Up Again")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall and still the SWA Cruiserweight Champion, Bean the Dynamite!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

Loud boos filled the building after the winner was announced. Bean quickly rolled out of the ring, picked up his title belt, and met up with Bark on the base of the ramp. The referee got out of the ring, went to Bean, and raised his arm in victory.

"Bean wins the match and remains the CW Champion!" said Wooiser.

"But not without A LOT of help from Bark!" said Crysta.

Rob held the front of his face with his hand in the ring and slowly turned so that he could see Bean and Bark making their way up the ramp, smirking and laughing at him on their way up the ramp and Bean held his title belt in the air amidst the booing crowd. Rob growled at them and slammed his fist down on the mat in frustration.

"And look at Bean! He's just rubbing it in now!" said Wooiser.

"That he is, but I will say this! Despite how the match ended these two put on one hell of a great match to start 'Vendetta' off! This certainly tells us what other kind of action we can expect to see tonight!" said Crysta.

"You got that right! We saw all of that and we're just getting started! Tonight's going to be one to remember!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Outside~**_

Silver and Blaze were shown walking towards the Christmas Island Arena.

"Hey Silver's here! And Blaze is with him as well!" said Wooiser.

"Silver is going to be involved in our main event, an Elimination Chamber Match for the SWA Championship match and he is riding a huge wave of momentum going into it! We will see how he fares in that match later on tonight!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

Cream was walking down the hallway with Vector beside her.

"So Cream," said Vector as he looked down at her. "Has there been any word on your mom and Cheese's condition?"

Cream looked up at Vector, sadness in her eyes. "They both are still in the hospital. Although their conditions aren't critical they had to stay there in case any kind of problems arose."

Vector sighed as he thought of Vanilla and Cheese and what happened to them just a few days ago. "Cream," he said to the rabbit.

"Yes, Mr. Vector?" Cream responded.

The crocodile placed his hand on Cream's shoulder. "You be sure to give Carrotia what she deserves for what she did."

Cream nodded her head. "I intend to."

Vector returned her nod. "Alright. Well, your match is up next. Good luck and take that girl down."

Cream once again nodded her head and gaze Vector a quick hug. "Thank you Mr. Vector," she said as she let him go and continued on her way towards the ring.

Vector watched Cream walk until she was out of sight and when he turned aeound, his eyes went wide in shock.

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

"My match with Mobius's biggest crybaby is up next!" said Carrotia to Fockewulf and Bearenger in their locker room. "And she is not going to be any trouble at all!"

"Yeah!" said Fockewulf as a smug expression appeared on his face. "Especially after what you did to her mom and Chao her mind is going to be all messed up!"

"And she won't be able to concentrate on the match!" Bearenger added in.

"That's the plan!" said Carrotia with a dark look on her face. "And after I beat her, and you guys beat Mephiles, then all three of us are going to leave here as winners!"

The three of them let out a cheer before Carrotia made her way towards the locker room door. "Be right back guys! This ain't gonna take long!"

Fockewulf and Bearenger bided her farewell and Carrotia exited the locker room and began to make her way towards the ring area.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"That Carrotia has a heart of ice!" said Wooiser.

"She doesn't have a heart at all! She proved that just six days ago when she attacked Cream's family and put them in the hospital!" said Crysta.

"But Cream is more than ready to extract revenge against Carrotia! But you know what? I wonder why Vector got that shocked look on his face back there? Maybe we'll find out later!" said Wooiser

At that moment, the steel cage hanging above the ring began to lower down until it surrounded the ring.

"And now we are set for the most emotional match of the evening! A showdown inside a 15-foot high steel cage! Let's do it!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Steel Cage Match; Cream The Rabbit VS Carrotia The Rabbit~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a steel cage match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Lil' Mama – "Lip Gloss")**_

Thunderous boos came from the audience as the music played and Carrotia came flying from behind the curtain in her flying carrot. She flew down the ramp and got came to a stop beside the steel steps. She hopped out of the carrot and walked around the cage, examining it before she actually entered it. She walked smugly around the ring, looking out at the crowd and throwing her hair behind her.

"Introducing first, from Metal Island, weighing in at 28 lbs., Carrotia the Rabbit!" said the ring announcer.

"I am still in disbelief of what Carrotia did to Cream's family just six days ago. That was the most low down and dirty thing I've seen a person do," said Wooiser.

"She took it way too far and that was her plan all along, to get into Cream's head she most certainly did. There is no way Cream is going to be fully focused for this match, so Carrotia already has an advantage over her." Said Crysta.

Carrotia went to her respective corner and waited for her opponent to arrive.

_**(Sonic Heroes – "Follow Me")**_

Loud cheers filled the building as the music played and Cream walked slowly out from behind the curtain. As she made her way down the ramp, her eyes, a little watery, fell on Carrotia who was smirking at her from inside the cage. Many fans patted Cream on her back as she made her way to the ring and into the cage. Cream simply went to her corner and stood in it, never taking her eyes off of Carrotia.

"And the opponent, from Station Square, weighing in at 26 lbs., Cream the Rabbit!" said the ring announcer.

"I can only imagine what thoughts are going through that poor girl's mind right now," said Wooiser.

"As I said, there is no way she is all there Woozie. She was affected so much by what happened to her family, and I'm sure anyone here could relate. If something like that happened to your family, you wouldn't be in the best state of mind either," said Crysta.

"Well Cream has her chance to extract a measure of revenge against Carrotia right here, right now inside a 15-foot high steel cage!" said Wooiser.

The two rabbits stood on opposite sides of the ring from each other, a smug look on Carrotia's face and a look of hurt and hatred on Cream's. Moments later the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Cream taking on Carrotia in a steel cage match!" said Wooiser.

The moment the bell rang, Cream charged right at Carrotia but the blue rabbit hopped right over her and ran for the opposite corner. Once there she began to try and climb out of the cage.

"Carrotia is trying to get the hell out of dodge right at the beginning of the match!" said Crysta.

Cream stopped herself in her dash and ran at Carrotia, leaping up to the top turnbuckle alongside her. Creamed grabbed Carrotia's hair and began to repeatedly slam the front of her face into the cage.

"Ooh! Cream has stopped Carrotia for the moment and is slamming her head into the cage!" said Wooiser.

The fans were cheering loudly already at what was going on in the cage as they all remembered what Carrotia did to Cream's family. One final smash into the cage sent Carrotia crashing down to the mat. Cream stood tall on the turnbuckle and she looked down at the blue rabbit with anger in her eyes as she watched her slowly rise to her feet.

"Look at the look on Cream's face! She looks like she wants nothing more than to cause pain to Carrotia!" said Crysta.

Once Carrotia stood up, still holding the front of her face, Cream leapt off the turnbuckle and hit the blue rabbit with a flying clothesline, bringing her down to the mat.

A flying clothesline from Cream brings Carrotia down!" said Wooiser.

There was a pop from the crowd as they saw Cream get back to her feet, mount Carrotia, and begin to rain down vicious hard punches on her.

"Now this is the retribution part of the match! Cream is letting out all of the pent up anger she has inside her on Carrotia!" said Crysta.

Landing one more punch, Cream grabbed Carrotia's hair once again and started slam her head down on the mat.

"That wasn't the prettiest thing in the world! Carrotia's head just bounced off the mat like a basketball!" said Wooiser.

Cream maneuvered her body so that she was pinning Carrotia.

"And she now has her pinned!" said Crysta

1

Carrotia kicked out of the pin.

"Wow! Carrotia kicked out of that pin rather quickly!" said Wooiser.

Cream stood up to her feet, picked Carrotia up with her, and holding her hair, took off running at the cage. Just when it looked like Cream was going to slam Carrotia into the cage again, the blue rabbit lifted her foot up and stopped herself from going into it. Carrotia struck Cream in her stomach with a punch and that caused her to release her hold on her. A growl escaped Carrotia's lips as she picked Cream up and held her up on her shoulders.

"Oh man! Things weren't looking good at all for Carrotia, but in a split second she turns it all around and Cream is the one in trouble!" said Crysta.

The blue rabbit backed up a bit to the middle of the ring and a few seconds later, she ran at the cage and drove Cream's face into the steel.

"Cream goes face-first into the cage!" said Wooiser.

There was a pop from the crowd as Cream slumped off of Carrotia's shoulder and got hung up on the ropes, feeling the pain go through her entire body. Carrotia smirked at Cream before she turned Cream around and gazed at the pained look on her face. Then she wanted to put the exclamation mark on Cream and she backed up a few steps. After letting out a primal scream, Carrotia charged at Cream, aiming her foot right at her head.

"This ain't gonna be pretty!" said Crysta.

Just then, Cream lifted her hands up and caught the blue rabbit's foot. A shocked expression appeared on Carrotia's face and then, to the surprise of everyone, Cream got a hard grip on Carrotia's leg and swung her like a baseball bat between the ropes and into the cage.

"Oh damn!" said Wooiser.

There was a loud pop from the crowd as they heard the impact of Carrotia's body hitting the cage. Carrotia fell down to the mat on her side and Cream fell into the nearby corner to catch her breath and also relive some of the pain from her head crashing into the cage moments ago.

"That was a very innovative and effective move by Cream!" said Crysta.

"You think? She just used Carrotia like a baseball bat!" said Wooiser.

Afterwards, Cream turned around and began to make her way up the turnbuckle and attempted to escape the cage. When Cream had made it to the top turnbuckle, Carrotia began to stir and she rolled underneath the bottom rope and back into the ring, her head looking up and seeing Cream scaling the cage.

"Cream looks as if she is going to get out of there!" said Crysta.

"And Carrotia sees that!" said Wooiser.

The blue rabbit crawled over and used the ropes to pull herself up. Then she went to the corner Cream was in just a few moments ago, leapt up, and pulled Creams' legs off of the cage. As a result, Cream crashed all the way down to the mat, her head hitting the top turnbuckle and her head bending in a sickening angle.

"Oh my gosh!" said Crysta.

The crowd gasped as Cream backed out of the corner and Carrotia leapt in the air and hit Cream with a kick to the side of her head, dropping her down to the mat.

"Cream's head landed on that turnbuckle in a sick way and Carrotia just kicked her lights out!" said Wooiser.

Carrotia crawled over to Cream, dragged her to the middle of the ring, and covered her.

"Carrotia's going for the win!" said Crysta.

1

2

Cream got her shoulder off of the mat.

"Wow! Cream kicked out!" said Wooiser.

A look of disbelief appeared on Carrotia's face as she began to pull at her hair and yell out obscenities.

"And Carrotia cannot believe it!" said Crysta.

The blue rabbit got to her feet and picked Cream up as well. Carrotia led Cream over to the side of the cage, placed her face against the steel, and began to grind her face into it.

"Oh! Now Carrotia is grinding Cream's face into the cage!" said Wooiser.

"We knew that we were going to see a lot of physicality in this match and we are definitely seeing it being displayed by both women!" said Crysta.

Carrotia began to laugh as she continued to grind Cream's face into the cage when all of a sudden, Cream began to elbow Carrotia in her stomach, causing the blue rabbit to double over in pain.

"Cream still has a lot of fight left in her!" said Wooiser.

Cream the got off of the cage, grabbed Carrotia, and threw her headfirst through the ropes and into the cage.

"That she certainly does and she just sends Carrotia flying through the ropes and into the cage!" said Crysta.

There was a pop from the crowd as Carrotia got hung up on the middle rope and her face fell against the cage. Cream went to the middle of the ring and fell down to a knee to catch her breath from Carrotia's earlier assault. Then her eyes narrowed as she remembered what the blue rabbit did to her family and she stood back up straight back up and she watched as Carrotia began to pull herself off of the ropes, holding her head from the pain she was in.

"That same look has reappeared on Cream's face as she measures up Carrotia!" said Wooiser.

Once she had turned to face Cream, Carrotia felt the cream rabbit kick her in her stomach, doubling her over, and felt her grab her hair.

"Uh oh! Cream just may be a few seconds away from winning this match!" said Wooiser.

"If she hits the Sitout Facebuster then that is all she wrote for Carrotia!" said Crysta.

Just as Cream was going to execute her finisher, Carrotia shot up, leapt up in the air, wrapped her arms around Cream's head, swung her own body around and drove Cream into the mat headfirst, hitting the Nighty-Night.

"OH SNAP!" said Wooiser and Crysta.

There was a pop from the crowd that turned into boos as Cream's body lay in the middle of the ring, completely unmoving.

"Carrotia just drilled Cream with the Nighty-Night from out of nowhere!" said Wooiser.

"Where the hell did that come from?" asked Crysta.

"you got me, but Cream is laid out from that one! Carrotia just may have this match won!" said Wooiser.

A dark smirk appeared on Carrotia's face as she sat up on the mat before standing up, going to the side of the cage and began to climb it.

"And Carrotia is on her way out of here!" said Crysta.

"It looks like she is going to win this match!" said Wooiser.

Once Carrotia reached the top of the cage, she turned her head and looked down into the ring and laughed at the downed Cream.

"I can't help but have a bad taste in my mouth as I look at Carrotia about to be the victor in this match!" said Crysta.

"I know, I feel the same way! But it appears that Carrotia had fully gotten into Cream's head and she is going to reign supreme in this cage match!" said Wooiser.

When Carrotia turned back around her eyes went wide as she saw an object make a beeline for her and collide right into her face.

"Whoa! What the heck was that?" asked Crysta.

Surprised gasps came from the crowd as Carrotia lost her balance on the top of the cage from the impact of the object hitting her and she plummeted all the way down into the ring, landing hard on her side.

"Oh damn! Carrotia just fell all the way back down to the mat from the top of the cage!" said Wooiser.

"But what was that that hit her?" asked Crysta.

Loud cheers came from the audience as they looked at the object in the air that hit Carrotia and saw that it was a Chao, but not just any Chao.

"Hey! That's Cheese! Cheese was what hit Carrotia!" said Wooiser.

"What's that little guy doing here? I thought he and Vanilla were still in the hospital!" said Crysta.

"Well Cheese isn't! He is here and just knocked Carrotia off the cage!" said Wooiser.

Grimacing, Carrotia looked up and her eyes filled with anger as she looked at the Chao flying around the top of the cage. Then she looked over and saw that Cream was still out from the Nighty-Night. Carrotia turned to the ropes and reached out for them. Then, using them as a guide, Carrotia began to make her way towards the cage door.

"Now Carrotia is trying to escape by heading to the cage door!" said Crysta.

"And Carrotia is still laid out from the Nighty-Night!" said Wooiser.

The referee standing outside began to open the door once Carrotia was just in front of it and once again loud boos sounded from everyone in the building.

"And the fans respond as they see Carrotia reach the door!" said Crysta.

All of a sudden, loud cheers filled the building as soon as Carrotia had her head just outside the cage.

"Huh? What's up with the crowd? One second they're booing and the next they're cheering!" said Wooiser.

An exhausted smirk appeared on the blue rabbit's face as she was just a few seconds away from victory. However, that smirk disappeared off her face the moment she turned her head to the side.

"Woozie look!" said Crysta.

Standing there, hands on the cage door, was Vanilla.

"What the hell? That's Vanilla! She's here too!" said Wooiser.

Before Carrotia could react, Vanilla threw the cage door at her, smashing Carrotia right in her head.

"She just slammed the cage door into Carrotia!" said Crysta.

"Oh baby! Payback is a bitch, isn't it?" said Wooiser.

The crowd went crazy as the force of the blow threw Carrotia back towards the middle of the ring and into Cream, who had just now gotten to her feet.

"Cream's back up!" said Crysta.

Cream turned Carrotia around, grabbed her hair, leapt in the air, and sat down on the mat, driving Carrotia into the mat head-first, hitting the Sitout Facebuster.

"Cream connects with the Sitout Facebuster!" said Wooiser.

Cream turned Carrotia over and covered her.

"And now she's covering Carrotia!" said Crysta.

1

2

3

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It is all over! Cream has defeated Carrotia!" said Crysta.

_**(Sonic Heroes – "Follow Me")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, Cream the Rabbit!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

Loud thunderous cheers filled the building as the music played and the winner was announced. Cream rolled off of Carrotia and lay on her back, exhausted and wore out from the match. The referee bent down to check on her and gently held one of her arms up in victory.

"Cream did it! She won! She beat Carrotia and got revenge for her famiy!" said Wooiser.

"And how perfect was it that Cheese and Vanilla played a part in this victory as well? This is amazing!" said Crysta.

Cheese flew down into the ring, looking at Cream with a concerned look on his face. Cream turned her head to the side and the moment she saw Cheese, a huge smile appeared on her face and tears started running down her face. She sat up and swept the Chao into her arms, hugging him close to her.

"Aww, now isn't that sweet!" said Wooiser.

Cream then felt a gentle hand touch her head. The rabbit looked up and her tear-filled eyes widened as she saw her mother standing above her, smiling warmly at her. Cream's lips began to quiver as she got up off the mat and cried happily into her mother's chest. Vanilla wrapped her arms around Cream and held her close and the crowd cheered, and cried in happiness, for the family.

"This is a very special moment we are witnessing ladies and gentlemen! I can only imagine the happiness that Cream is feeling right now as she stands alongside her family and victorious over Carrotia!" said Crysta.

"Carrotia put Cream and her family through Hell and now it has all come back to haunt her!" said Wooiser.

The cage lifted back up to the ceiling and Cream, Vanilla, and Cheese exited the ring together and went up the ramp. Carrotia began to stir in the ring and she sat up. She looked over and an almost insane look appeared on her face as she watched Cream and her family stand on the on the stage and hold their hands up in victory. Carrotia then threw a fit, slamming her fists into the mat and rolling around shouting out obscenities.

"Carrotia is beside herself! She can't believe that she has lost this match!" said Crysta.

"Maybe next time she'll remember not to bring her opponent's family into the mix! Blood is thicker than water after all!" said Wooiser.

"That it is! Congratulations to Cream on her phenomenal win tonight and to the return of her family!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Chip's Office~**_

Chip was sitting in his chair and clapping his hands after the outcome of the Cream/Carrotia match. "Way to go Cream."

"Justice was definitely served in that match!" said Cat.

"Yeah, but that was so unexpected! I wasn't expecting Vanilla and Cheese to be here after what happened to them!" said Uma.

Chip chuckled. "I knew they were going to be here."

"Huh?" asked Cat. "How's that?"

Chip turned to them. "I paid Vanilla and Cheese a visit the other day and they were doing quite well. After speaking with Vanilla, she said that she would be here tonight to support Cream in her match. And from what we just saw, she did just that, in more ways than one."

"Yeah! She and Cheese both helped Cream beat Carrotia!" said Uma.

"Yep yep. Serves Carrotia right, if you ask me. But we have a long way to go tonight and this has already been an awesome night thus far. But we have a whole lot more in store."

"So what do you say we kick back, throw our feet up, and enjoy it?" said Uma as she hung upside down on the ceiling.

"You basically do that all the time anyways," said Cat.

Uma glared at him. "Don't start with me tonight old man!"

Chip facepalmed. _'Oh boy, here they go…'_

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Ah, so the boss man knew that Vanilla and Cheese were going to be here tonight!" said Wooiser.

"No surprise there! That tiger has always been full of surprises! But again, it is good to see Vanilla and Cheese back to normal and not in a hospital!" said Crysta.

"Yeah! And they helped Cream put Carrotia in her place!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

Nack and Nic were sitting back in their locker room and Nic was sitting to her brother ramble on and on about his upcoming title match in the Elimination Chamber.

"I'm telling you Sis, tonight is going to be a historical night for everyone on Mobius! It is the night in where I, Nack the Weasel, the US Champion, will win the SWA Championship and become a double champion!" said Nack.

Nic leaned on her knees and rolled her eyes. "Uh huh."

"I mean, just imagine it!" Nack continued. "Me being not only the US Champion, but the SWA Champion as well! I'd be the most dominate competitor in the SWA!"

"Yeah yea, sure Nacky," said Nic carelessly.

The US Champion didn't stop there. He continued to ramble on about how he is going to win the Elimination Chamber and Nic had enough of it and simply got up and left the room.

And Nack didn't even notice. "I am the future of the SWA! I am going to have the most dominate reign any champion has ever had! I am going to be THE BIG DEAL! Don't you think so Sis?"

The weasel turned around and saw that his sister was no longer in the room. He looked around and didn't see any trace of her. "Hmm, she must've decided to let the future SWA Champion have some time to prep himself up! Thanks Sis. I appreciate that!"

Standing on the outside of the locker room door, Nic shook her head. _'What an idiot.'_ Then she began to make her way down the hall.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Nack sure does have all of the confidence in the world doesn't he?" asked Wooiser.

"Yeah, so much of it that Nic couldn't stand being around him any longer! But truth be told, Nack has a lot o be proud of! He is the US Champion and indeed has a chance to become a double champion here tonight if he can claim victory in the Elimination Chamber!" said Crysta.

"We'll see if that happens!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

The titantron was split down the middle and on either side of it were Ari and Kragok. They were both on their way to the ring.

"Now this is one that I've been looking forward to! Ari and Kragok are on their way to the ring for their one on one encounter!" said Wooiser.

"These two have been butting heads all month and now they are finally going to go at it up next! Given the bad blood between them, this match could get very physical!" said Crysta.

"That's what makes things interesting! And they are up right now!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Singles Match; Ari The Ram VS. Kragok The Echidna~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a singles match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Finger Eleven – "Drag You Down")**_

Boos filled the building as the lights in the arena went off and a single red spotlight shown down on the center of the stage. Kragok came out from behind the curtain and stood in the spotlight with his head down. As the music kicked up, Kragok held his head up, a dark look on his face and made his way down the ramp. He reached the ring, slid into it, and stood in the middle of it, his expression never changing on his face.

"Introducing first, from Angel Island, weighing in at 100 lbs., Kragok the Echidna!" said the ring announcer.

"Kragok looks like he is all about business tonight!" said Wooiser.

"As he always is! He is one guy that you definitely do not want to get on the bad side of and Ari has done that! He better watch out for Kragok and the mindframe he is in!" said Crysta.

Kragok went to his corner as the lights came back on and waited for his opponent to arrive.

_**(Dokodemo Doa – "Fearful Yet Hopeful")**_

Cheers filled the building as the music played and moments later Ari came from the curtains, a look of determination on his face as he looked at the echidna standing in the ring not too far from him. His eyes narrowed as he walked down the ramp, earning pats on his back from the fans ringside. He reached the ring, walked up the steps, and entered it, making his way to the top of the nearest turnbuckle and looked out to the cheering fans.

"And the opponent, from Western Mobius, weighing in at 230 lbs., Ari the Ram!" said the ring announcer.

"We said that Kragok looked all about business but Ari does as well!" said Wooiser.

"That he does! Let's remember how this all got started! These two were involved in a 6-Man tag team match a few weeks back and things got heated between them in the following weeks, including both physical and mental confrontations! And now it is about to jump off between the two of them!" said Crysta.

Ari got off the turnbuckle and as he did, he sent a dirty look at Kragok, who returned it.

"If looks could kill…," said Wooiser.

"…They both would be pushing up daisies!" said Crysta.

Ari went to his corner and a few moments later, the referee called for the bell and the match began/

"And here we go! Ari and Kragok, one on one!" said Wooiser.

Kragok started the match off by rushing Ari and trying to grab him, but Ari ducked out of the way. Then the ram threw a clothesline right at the back of Kragok's head, knocking him down to the mat.

"Kragok misses grabbing Ari and is knocked down to the mat by Ari!" said Crysta.

Ari picked Kragok back up to his feet, but the echidna surprised him with a swift kick to the gut, staggering the ram. Then Kragok grabbed Ari by his arm and when it looked as if he was going to whip him across the ring, Kragok pulled Ari back and elbowed him right in the face, dropping him down to the mat.

"But Kragok fights back by dropping Ari down himself!" said Wooiser.

Ari shook the cobwebs out of his head from the elbow shot and then he felt Kragok grab one of his horns and pull him up to his feet. Ari pushed Kragok off of him into the ropes and Kragok used that momentum to push himself off them, towards Ari, and cracked him across the jaw with a punch so hard that it sent Ari across the ring and through the adjacent ropes.

"A vicious punch sends Ari to the outside of the ring!" said Crysta.

Ari fell down on the outside and Kragok followed him, hitting the ram with a clubbing blow to his back as he was getting up and knocked him back down to the ground. Kragok reached down, grabbed Ari's head with one hand and then started to repeatedly kick him right in his face before slamming him right back down to the ground face-first.

"Oh man! Hard shot after hard shot right to Ari's face!" said Wooiser.

The fans ringside were really into the aggression they were seeing and Kragok glared down at Ari for a few seconds before reaching down, grabbing his head, and picking him up. As Ari stood up straight, everyone could see that there was blood coming from his nose.

"Oh! We got blood people! We knew that it was going to get physical and it has real quick!" said Crysta.

"Yeah! But these two had better keep an ear out for the referee's count!" said Wooiser.

As the referee's count reached five, Kragok whipped Ari across the ground and into the barricade. As the ram's back connected with the hard barricade, he fell into it and Kragok sized him up for a moment before charging full speed at him.

"Ari just got thrown into the barricade real hard!" said Crysta.

"And now Kragok is running at him! This ain't gonna be good for Ari!" said Wooiser.

At the last second, Ari moved out of the way and Kragok crashed into the barricade chest-first.

"Oh! I take that back! That wasn't good for Kragok! He just crashed and burned into the barricade!" said Wooiser.

As the echidna held his chest in pain, Ari went to him, picked him up, and slammed him down on the top of the barricade, causing even more pain to Kragok's chest.

"And Ari deals even more damage to Kragok with that!" said Crysta.

As the echidna slumped down to the ground, Ari got back into the ring and exited it to break the referee's count.

"There you go! Ari's making sure that the match doesn't end by count-out!" said Wooiser.

Ari then went to the downed Kragok, picked him up, and led him over to the steel steps. The ram grabbed his opponent by his head and drove him face-first into the steps and the crowd nearby cheered wildly for the intensity they were seeing.

"That one hurt!" said Crysta.

Kragok's head bounced off the steel from the impact and Ari threw him back into the ring, followed him in, and covered him.

"Ari's going for the first pin attempt in the match!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Kragok kicked out of the pin.

"Kragok kicks out at the count of 2!" said Crysta.

Ari landed a punch right to Kragok's face before he stood back up to his feet and began to land hard kicks all over him. Then picked Kragok up and whipped him into one of the corners. The echidna's back made hard impact with the corner and Ari took off running at him, lowering his upper body. At the last moment, Kragok lifted his foot and land a vicious kick right to Ari's face.

"Boot right to the face of Ari!" said Wooiser.

The crowd let out a collective "Ooh!" as the sound of the kick went throughout the entire building. Ari straightened up and got a dazed look on his face. Kragok took that opportunity to explode out of the corner and hit Ari with a clothesline so hard that it made the ram turn a complete backflip and land on his stomach.

"Oh my gosh! What an unbelievable clothesline! Ari got turned inside out from that one!" said Crysta.

Kragok turned to the downed Ari, turned him onto his back, and covered him.

"And Kragok is going for the pin!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Ari got his shoulder off of the mat, breaking the pin.

"Ari just barely got his shoulder up out!" said Crysta.

Kragok growled and he slugged Ari right in his face before getting off of him. The echidna picked Ari up onto his shoulder and then faced one of the corners. Ari got a hard grip on Ari and then ran towards the corner.

"Kragok's heading right for the turnbuckle!" said Wooiser.

At the last moment, Ari somehow managed to get out of the echidna's grasp and fell down behind him. Then he forced Kragok to go flying right through the middle turnbuckle and into the steel post.

"Ari escapes and sends Kragok right through the turnbuckle!" said Crysta.

"And the steel post was waiting right there for him!" said Wooiser.

A look of pain appeared on the echidna's face as he was hanging in the corner. Ari pulled Kragok out of the corner, turned him around, and picked him up onto his shoulders so that Kragok was lying on his back on Ari's shoulder.

"Ari's got Kragok set up for the Ari Backbreaker!" said Crysta.

"Kragok's body has been punished badly during this match! If Aru hits that this could be it!" said Wooiser.

There was a loud pop from the crowd as Ari walked to the middle of the ring with Kragok still in his grasp. Just as Ari was going to execute his finishing maneuver, Kragok swung his body with so much momentum that he got out of Ari's grasp.

"Whoa!" said Crysta.

The echidna then lifted Ari up onto his own shoulders, much to the surprise of everyone in the building.

"That was a hell of a reversal Kragok just did!" said Wooiser.

"And look at the position Ari is in! This is not good!" said Crysta.

A dark look appeared on Kragok's face as he turned a bit to the side and then he threw Ari's legs off of his shoulder and as they swung around, Kragok turned as well and he ended up driving Ari face-first into the mat, hitting the Torturer.

"Oh snap! Ari is smashed into the mat with the Torturer!" said Wooiser.

"That move is just sick!" said Crysta.

There was a pop from the crowd as Ari bounced off the mat and onto his back. Kragok smirked darkly before he covered Ari.

"Kragok's covering Ari!" said Wooiser.

1

2

3

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It is all over! Kragok has defeated Ari!" said Crysta.

_**(Finger Eleven – "Drag You Down")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, Kragok the Echidna!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

Boos filled the building as the music played and the winner was announced. Kragok stood up off of Ari and the referee held his arm up in victory.

"Kragok defeats Ari in what was definitely a very physical match, just like we thought it would be!" said Wooiser.

"I am still surprised that Kragok got out of Ari's hold on him and then turned it all around with that Torturer! I didn't see that coming at all!" said Crysta.

"Neither did the fans!" said Wooiser.

Kragok snatched his arm back and he looked down at the downed Ari. A sick look appeared on the echidna's face as the lights in the arena went off and a single red spotlight shown down on him as she held his arms out to the side and laughed maniacally.

"Now that is a scary sight! Kragok is relishing in his win and dominance over Ari!" said Crysta.

"And what a win it was! This will definitely move him up in the SWA! Congratulations to Kragok on this huge victory!" said Wooiser.

"Oh! I'm getting word that Sasha is standing by in the back! Hey Sasha, what's up?" asked Crysta.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

"Hey Crysta, hey Wooiser!" said Sasha. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guests at this time, the SWA Women's Tag Team Champions, Fiona Fox and Lien-Da the Echidna!"

Boos sounded throughout the Christmas Island Arena as the women were shown.

"Now guys…," Sasha began before Lien-Da stopped her and began to speak into the microphone.

"Look, I really don't care what you have to say Sasha! I know everything you're going to ask! Yes, Fiona and I are going to win our match tonight! No, we ain't worried about those skanks! And no, they are not going to beat us!"

As Lien-Da finished speaking, Fiona took the microphone and began to speak. "Those two just got lucky the last time because they attacked us from behind! They made the biggest mistake of their lives when they did that and they are going to find out first hand what happened when you mess with us!"

Fiona handed the microphone back to Sasha and the champions left the area.

"Well, that wasn't the way I thought that interview would go but at least they did answer all the questions I had! Well, now that that's taken care of…,"

Sasha was stopped mid-sentence as Fiona came back, took the microphone, and spoke into it. "And one last thing – I'm that bitch. Remember that."

The fox shoved the microphone back to Sasha and then made her way away from the area once again. "Well thanks for your time guys! Good luck tonight" Then Sasha growled a bit and said under her breath, "Grr I hope Rouge and Sonia beat those tramps!"

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

Rouge, Sonia, and Shadow were all standing in the locker room and had just seen and heard what Fiona and Lien-Da said.

"Hmm, so we were lucky last week huh?" said Sonia. "I say we go out there and show those two just what is really in store for them!"

Rouge nodded her head. "I agree. Those titles are as good as ours."

Sonia then looked at Rouge's arm. "How's your arm doing? Is it good enough for you to compete?"

Rouge smirked and swung her once injured arm around in complete circles. "It's more than good."

Sonia returned the smirk and then pounded her fist into her palm. "Alright! Then let's go do this!"

"Yeah," said Rouge. Then she turned to Shadow. "Well, we're out of here Shadow. Wish us luck."

Shadow crossed his arms over his chest and closed his blood red eyes. "Hmph. Good luck Rouge. You too Sonia."

Sonia smiled. "Thanks Shadow! You too in the Elimination Chamber, although you're going to have your work cut out for you if you plan on taking the SWA Title from my brother!"

Shadow opened one of his eyes and looked at Sonia. "That'll be no problem at all. That title will be mine."

"We'll see when the time comes," said Sonia. "Let's go Rouge! We have titles of our own to win!"

Rouge nodded her head and before she left, the bat gave Shadow a quick hug, surprising him a bit. Rouge pulled away from the hug and giggled at Shadow before she and Sonia made their way out of the locker room towards the ring area. Shadow growled slightly as he leaned against the wall of the locker room, his eyes fixated on the TV and a small blush on his face.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Well it seems that both teams of females are both ready for their title match which is up next!" said Wooiser.

"Fiona and Lien-Da were as fired up as we've ever seen them and Rouge and Sonia are pumped, and I mean pumped up for this match as they have a chance to become the new Women's Tag Team Champions! This is another one of the most anticipated matches of the evening and it is time to see which team will leave here with the Women's Tag Team Titles!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~SWA Women's Tag Team Championship Match; Fiona Fox & Lien-Da The Echidna (c) VS. Rouge The Bat & Sonia The Hedgehog~**_

_**(Trina/Britney Spears – "Da Baddest Bitch/Toxic")**_

Boos filled the building as the combined music played and moments later Fiona and Lien-Da came out from behind the curtain, their title belts around their waists. They both ran their hands through their hair and held their hands up in the air, red and purple pyro exploding behind them. The women smirked at the fans in the crowd as they walked down the ramp, swinging their hips as they did so. The champions slid into the ring and as Lien-Da laid down in the middle of the ring and ran her hand over her title belt, Fiona went to one of the turnbuckles, laid across the top of it, and held her belt in the air.

"The champions sure do look confident tonight, don't they?" asked Wooiser.

"When are these two not confident? This is an every day kind of thing for them! But they better be ready because they have two tough women they are going to have to get through in able to still be called the Women's Tag Team Champions when this is over!" said Crysta.

Lien-Da got up from the mat and went to stand by Fiona in their corner as they waited for the opponents to arrive.

_**(Sonic Adventure 2/Lil' Kim – "Fly In The Freedom/No Matter What They Say")**_

Loud cheers came from the crowd as the combined music played and moments later Rouge and Sonia came out from behind the curtain. Rouge had her wings around her body and Sonia was carrying her keyboard. As the music picked up, Rouge unwrapped her wings from around her body and Sonia fire Laser beams into the air. the beams circled around in the air before forming the letters "R & S" in the sky momentarily before dispersing. The two women then made their way down the ramp, into the ring, and as they stood on adjacent turnbuckles, they motioned with their hands that they were going to be the next Women's Tag Team Champions.

"Now that's what I call an entrance! That was awesome!" said Wooiser.

"Rouge and Sonia are certainly ready for this Women's Tag Team Title match! Back when Rouge and Sonia were named the number one contenders, these four women have gone at it week in and week out! And now it is time to see which one of them is the better team!" said Crysta.

Sonia placed her keyboard down on the outside and she and Rouge went to their corner and locked eyes with the champions and the four women all started to slightly growl at each other.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following tag team match is for the SWA Women's Tag Team Championship!" said the ring announcer.

The crowd cheered.

"Introducing first, the challengers, weighing in at a combined weight of 148 lbs., Sonia the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat!" said the ring announcer.

The fans cheered as Sonia and Rouge kept their eyes locked on their opponents.

"And the opponents, weighing in at a combined weight of 173 lbs., ladies and gentlemen, they are the reigning, defending, SWA Women's Tag Team Champions, Lien-Da the Echidna and Fiona Fox!" said the ring announcer.

The crowd booed as the champions held their title belts up in the air with smug expressions on their faces. They handed the referee their belts and he held them up in the air before handing them back to them. Fiona and Lien-Da set their titles down on the outside of the ring before turning their attention back to their opponents.

"This is gonna be a good one! I can't wait for them to get started!" said Wooiser.

"Same here! They are 4 of the top females here in the SWA and I'm positive that they are going to deliver!" said Crysta.

It was decided that Fiona and Rouge were going to start the match off. After Lien-Da and Sonia got out of the ring and onto the apron, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Fiona and Lien-Da taking on Rouge and Sonia!" said Wooiser.

"And the Women's Tag Team Titles are on the line!" said Crysta.

Fiona and Rouge met in the middle of the ring and they locked up with each other. A second later, Rouge maneuvered herself so that she was behind Fiona, wrapped her arms around her waist, lifted her off the mat, and slammed her down to the mat on her stomach.

"Beautiful takedown by Rouge to get the match started!" said Wooiser.

Fiona instantly grabbed her stomach and lay on her side from the impact. As she did that, Fiona let out a loud scream of pain as she felt Rouge deliver a hard kick right to the middle of her back.

"Kick right to Fiona's back!" said Crysta.

The fox rolled over to the side of the ring and onto the apron and the bat followed her and grabbed her hair just before she could fall to the ground. As Rouge pulled Fiona up to a standing position, the fox suddenly grabbed Rouge's head, dropped of the apron, and hung Rouge up on the top rope.

"Oh! Rouge gets hung up on the ropes!" said Wooiser.

Rouge grabbed her throat and backed up from the ropes as she tried to get her breath back. Fiona smirked as she got back onto the apron and grabbed the top rope. Rouge turned so that she was facing Fiona and the fox leapt onto the top rope and then launched herself into the ring at Rouge.

"What's Fiona about to try and do?" asked Crysta.

"She's flying right at Rouge and she has some ugly intentions on her mind!" said Wooiser.

However, Rouge managed to catch Fiona in her arms and used the momentum the fox had flying in to hit her with a vicious powerslam.

"Oh wow! Rouge grabed Fiona and drilled her with a powerslam!" said Crysta.

The crowd let out a loud pop as Rouge immediately had Fiona in a pinned position.

"Rouge is going for the first pin attempt in the match!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Fiona kicked out of the pin.

"Fiona kicks out!" said Crysta.

Rouge got to her feet, grabbed Fiona's arm, and dragged her to her and Sonia's corner. Once there, Rouge tagged Sonia into the match and there was a pop from the crowd as the hedgehog entered the ring and Rouge exited it.

"And here comes Sonia!" said Wooiser.

Sonia went to Fiona, picked her up, and locked a bearhug on her. The fox's eyes went wide as she felt Sonia's powerful arms crush her lower body.

"Nice move by Sonia as she locks a bearhug on Fiona!" said Crysta.

"That girl is strong as hell and to have her arms crushing you isn't a position you want to be in!" said Wooiser.

The referee asked Fiona if she wanted to give up and since she was in so much pain to even speak, she shook her head to imply "No!"

"Fiona refuses to give up!" said Crysta.

Seconds later, Sonia ran at one of the adjacent corners of the ring, smashing Fiona into it. The fox fell into the corner and Sonia backed up to the corner across from it.

"Mmm! That must've hurt!" said Wooiser.

"Oh no, you think? And now Sonia looks like she has more on her mind than just that!" said Crysta.

Then the hedgehog sprinted forwarded, performing a few backflips as she did so. Once she was within range, Fiona leapt up onto the top turnbuckle, leapt at Sonia, grabbed her head, and drove her into the mat, hitting a bulldog.

"Ooh! What a counter bulldog from Fiona!" said Wooiser.

Boos sounded from the crowd as Sonia's head bounced off the mat and Fiona got to her feet. She dragged Sonia's body to her and Lien-Da's corner and Fiona tagged her in.

"Lien-Da's been tagged into the match!" said Crysta.

The echidna entered the ring and both she and Fiona picked Sonia up, got behind her, and hit her with a double back suplex.

"Nice double team move by the champions!" said Wooiser.

The crowd booed as Sonia's back hit the mat and she bounced onto her stomach. Fiona exited the ring and Lien-Da went to Sonia, turned her over, and covered her.

"Lien-Da's got Sonia pinned!" said Crysta.

1

2

Sonia kicked out of the pin.

"Sonia kicks out at 2!" said Wooiser.

Lien-Da mounted Sonia, grabbed her head and began to repeatedly slam her head down onto the mat. Sonia did her best to fight back but Lien-Da had a rough grip on her. Lien-Da got off of Sonia and she began to size the downed hedgehog up as she started to slowly get back to her feet.

"After an assault on Sonia, Lien-Da gets up and is just waiting for Sonia to get up!" said Crysta.

Once Sonia got to her feet, Lien-Da positioned herself behind her. Suddenly, Sonia dropped down, went between Lien-Da's legs and dropped her down to the mat on her stomach. Then Sonia sat down on her back, locked her arms around her legs, and pulled back, locking on the Boston Crab.

"Oh man, no way! Sonia's got her Boston Crab locked on Lien-Da completely out of nowhere!" said Wooiser.

"Did you see how quickly she did that? That was incredible!" said Crysta.

The crowd cheered loudly as Lien-Da began to yell out in pain and she started to flail her arms around wildly in pain. The referee asked her if she wanted to give up and she screamed at the top of her lungs "NO!"

"Like a true champion, Lien-Da is refusing to give up!" said Wooiser.

"But the Boston Crab is locked fully on her and it is doing its job of hurting her! I wonder how much longer she can last!" said Crysta.

Lien-Da's hands turned into fists as she began to try pulling herself to the ropes, bringing Sonia along with her. The pain still going through her body, Lien-Da was soon a fingertip away from the ropes but she hardly had enough left in her to reach it.

"Oh just a little bit away! Lien-Da showed some heart and strength right there by pulling Sonia that far to the ropes but she can't reach them!" said Wooiser.

The fans at ringside began to repeatedly slam their hands on the barricade, telling Lien-Da to tap out and it looked as if Lien-Da was going to do just that as she held her hand up.

"Is Lien-Da about to tap out?" asked Crysta.

Suddenly, Fiona dropped down off of the apron, went to the ropes in front of Lien-Da, and pushed them towards her, allowing her to grab them. The boos were thunderous in the Christmas Island Arena as the referee went to Sonia and forced her to release Lien-Da from her submission hold.

"Fiona saves the match and the titles for her and Lien-Da by making sure her partner reached the ropes!" said Wooiser.

Sonia grabbed Lien-Da's legs and pulled her away from the ropes to the middle of the ring and covered her.

"And Sonia is going right back to work by covering Lien-Da and trying to pin her!" said Crysta.

1

2

Fiona got into the ring and broke the pin by stomping on Sonia's back and quickly getting back outside, causing the crowd to boo.

"And Fiona once again is there to save the match!" said Wooiser.

"And she gets out of the ring just as quick!" said Crysta.

Sonia sent a glare at Fiona before she got up, picked Lien-Da up, and threw her into her and Rouge's corner. Sonia followed her to it and tagged Rouge back into the match.

"Rouge is tagged back in!" said Wooiser.

The bat leapt from the apron to the top of the turnbuckle and stood tall on it. The crowd stood up as well to see what was going to happen.

"Rouge has something big planned up there!" said Crysta.

Suddenly, Lien-Da kipped up to her feet, leapt up onto the top turnbuckle with Rouge, wrapped her arms around her waist, leapt off, and drove Rouge down to the mat on her back, hitting a top rope belly-to-belly suplex.

"OH M GOD!" said Wooiser and Crysta.

There was a mix of boos and surprised gasps as the two women collided down to the mat and Lien-Da covered Rouge.

"Lien-Da's got Rouge covered after that unbelievable top rope belly-to-belly suplex!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Rouge kicked out.

"And Rouge actually kicked out of it!" said Crysta.

"I got to say, that move by Lien-Da was amazing!" said Wooiser.

"That it was! This is a great match we are seeing here people!" said Crysta.

Lien-Da crawled off of Rouge and over to her corner, tagging Fiona into the match. The crowd booed as the fox stayed on the outside of the apron, positioned herself so that she was in front of the downed Rouge and waited for her to stand back up.

"Fiona is tagged and is the legal competitor along with Rouge! But it looks like Fiona is once again looking to fly!" said Wooiser.

Rouge got to her knees and held her lower back in pain. Fiona stood on the apron and held the ropes, just waiting for the moment the bat got up.

"And Fiona is just itching for Rouge to get up!" said Crysta.

Rouge slowly but surely got to her feet and as she began to turn towards Fiona, the fox leapt onto the top rope and soared at Rouge, hitting her with a dropkick right to her face.

"Ooh! A dropkick right to the mush!" said Wooiser.

The bat fell down to the mat and Fiona immediately went for the cover.

"Fiona just may have it here!" said Crysta.

1

2

Rouge kicked out again.

"Rouge kicks out again and the match continues!" said Wooiser.

Fiona slammed her hand down on the mat and then began to complain to the referee about what she thought was a slow count.

"It looks like frustration has begun to set in for Fiona!" said Crysta.

While this was going on, Rouge had slowly made it back to her feet and was standing just a bit behind the complaining Fiona, stomping her foot on the mat in a rhythmic fashion.

"Oh man! Fiona is in a very bad spot!" said Wooiser.

"Don't turn around Fiona! You're not gonna like the view!" said Crysta.

There was a pop from the crowd as they saw Rouge prepping up for her finishing move. Fiona yelled a few more obscurities at the referee before she turned around and her eyes went wide as she saw Rouge charging at her, lifting her leg up.

"There Rouge goes! Once she hits this it is over!" said Wooiser.

At the last moment, Fiona ducked out of the way and as a result, Rouge ended up kicking the referee in the face, knocking him out.

"OH SNAP!" said Wooiser and Crysta.

There was another pop from the crowd as the referee plummeted down to the mat and Rouge covered her mouth in shock.

"Rouge just kicked the referee's head to the moon!" said Wooiser.

"That was accidental though! It's obvious that Rouge was aiming for Fiona!" said Crysta.

The bat turned around and saw Fiona running towards her. Rouge lifted up her arm and ran at her and the two women ended up dropping each other with a double clothesline.

"Rouge and Fiona are laid out from hitting each other with clotheslines at the same time!" said Wooiser.

Lien-Da got into the ring to try and attack Rouge, but Sonia got in as well, ran at Lien-Da, and tackled her right out of the ring.

"Lien-Da got into the ring to no doubt go after Rouge but Sonia cuts her off at the pass and sends them both out of the ring with a tackle!" said Crysta.

The two women crashed on the outside of the ring and after they stood back up, Lien-Da threw a punch at Sonia but she ducked underneath it and lifted Lien-Da up in the air.

"Whoa! Sonia has Lien-Da set up for the Sonia Press!" said Wooiser.

"And on the outside of the ring!" said Crysta.

The fans nearby cheered loudly as they saw Sonia drop the echidna down to the ground on her stomach, hitting the Sonia Press, then she followed up by hitting a standing moonsault on her.

"There it is! Lien-Da gets drilled out there by the Sonia Press and a moonsault was added in for effect!" said Wooiser.

"I think that does it for Lien-Da!" said Crysta.

Sonia stood to her feet and all of a sudden, there was a loud smash and the hedgehog felt an intense pain go through her head.

"What the hell? What was that?" asked Wooiser.

"There was a loud smash! I wonder what…Oh my gosh! Look!" said Crysta.

The crowd all gasped in shock as Sonia crumpled to the ground. Everyone turned and saw Asui standing above Sonia, holding a steel chair in her hand.

"Isn't that Asui? What the hell did she just do?" asked Wooiser.

"She smashed that steel chair over Sonia's head! And the referee is still down from the Rouge Kick and didn't see it!" said Crysta.

"Why the hell is she out here?" asked Wooiser.

"I have no idea! Maybe this has something to do with Rouge refusing to give up her spot in this match!" said Crysta.

Asui turned her attention to Rouge and Fiona, who were both slowly rising to their feet in the ring. She entered the ring and stood right in front of Rouge, holding the chair at the ready in front of her.

"And now she is about to hit Rouge with the chair now!" said Wooiser.

Rouge made it to her feet and as she turned around, she saw Asui smirk a dark look at her and swing the chair.

"Watch out Rouge!" said Crysta.

However, in mid-swing, Asui turned around and crashed the chair over Fiona's head.

"What the hell?" asked Wooiser and Crysta.

The crowd gasped loudly as Fiona fell down to the mat, knocked out cold and Rouge looked on with a shocked expression on her face. Asui looked down at Fiona with the same look on her face before she turned to Rouge and looked at her as well before making her way out of the ring and up the ramp.

"What the…I don't get it!" said Wooiser.

"Me either! Why did Asui first attack Sonia, look like she was going to attack Rouge, and then just clobber Fiona?" asked Crysta.

Rouge watched Asui leave, her eyes still filled with confusion and shock.

"Rouge is just as confused as all of us!" said Wooiser.

Then the bat turned her attention to the downed Fiona and went to cover her. All of a sudden, Asui came rushing back into the ring, lifted her chair in the air, and brought it down right on the back of Rouge's head.

"Oh my gosh!" said Crysta.

The crowd all gasped loudly as they saw Rouge's body go limp on top of Fiona's body.

"What the hell is going on? Asui just brought that chair down on Rouge!" said Wooiser.

"What is up with that chick?" asked Crysta.

Asui the pulled Rouge off of Fiona and then placed the fox's body on top of hers.

"Oh no! Look at what she's doing!" said Wooiser.

The audience were letting out thunderous boos as Asui got out of the ring and began to back up the ramp while keeping her eyes on the ring.

"She pulled Fiona's body over Rouge! And that was after she hit them both with that chair!" said Crysta.

The referee had just now began to recover from Rouge's earlier kick and he saw Fiona covering Rouge.

"The referee's just now coming to!" said Wooiser.

"And he didn't see any of what happened!" said Crysta.

The referee crawled over and began to make the count.

"And he's making the count!" said Wooiser.

1

2

3

"Oh man!" said Wooiser.

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It is all over! Fiona and Lien-Da have defeated Rouge and Sonia and retained their titles!" said Crysta.

_**(Trina/Britney Spears – "Da Baddest Bitch/Toxic")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winners of this match by way of pinfall, and still the SWA Women's Tag Team Champions, Lien-Da the Echidna and Fiona Fox!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The boos continued to ring throughout the building as the music played and the winners were announced. Lien-Da had recovered from the Sonia Press, went to pick up her and Fiona's belts, reached into the ring, and pulled Fiona out.

"Lien-Da and Fiona are still the champions but this match had a lot of controversy in it, mainly surrounding Asui who wasn't even involved in the match!" said Wooiser.

"I have no idea why she interfered in this title match and cost Rouge and Sonia the chance to win the titles! Just listen to the crowd! They are pissed!" said Crysta.

Then after wrapping her arms around Fiona, Lien-Da began to make her way up the ramp.

"Fiona looks like she is still out on her feet as Lien-Da helps lead her up the ramp!" said Wooiser.

"Doesn't surprise me! We saw and heard how hard she got hit by Asui! But the bottom line is that she and Lien-Da are still the SWA Women's Tag Team Champions!" said Crysta.

Rouge and Sonia were sill laid out from Asui's attack and many referee's and officials came from the back to check on them and then helped them to the back.

"I sure do hope Rouge and Sonia will be ok!" said Wooiser.

"Same here! But we know how strong those women are! They'll pull through just fine! But I wonder what is going to happen next! You can bet that what Asui did isn't going to sit well with any of these females!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

Chip was talking to an angry Shadow in the hallway after the conclusion of the Women's Tag Team Title match.

"Man, I don't blame you for being mad, especially after that," the tiger said to the hedgehog who was pacing back and forth with an angry expression on his face. "And I know that you're on your way out there to help Rouge and Sonia, but listen to me. Be cool and don't let your anger take you over, alright."

Shadow looked at Chip, a growl escaping his mouth and he was about to say something until he turned his head and saw Rouge and Sonia walking towards him and Chip with help from some officials.

"Rouge," the hedgehog said as he rushed towards her. Once he reached her, Shadow said, "Rouge, are you ok?"

The bat looked up, a bit dazed, and replied. "I've definitely been through the ringer."

Shadow told the officials that he would take it from there and he wrapped his arm around Rouge to support her and Chip walked over and did the same for Sonia. "Don't worry Rouge," Shadow said as he began to help her towards his locker room. "You're going to be ok."

"Well, well, well, what a sight this is."

Everyone turned to the direction of the voice and saw Mephiles coming towards them. "This is very amusing, I must say. The condition this ladies are in is basically the light version of what Fockewulf and Bearenger will be once I get finished with them."

Shadow growled at Mephiles. "You truly did pick the wrong time."

Before the two hedgehogs could do anything, a large flame appeared between them and it turned into a hooksword. They both turned and saw Chip holding the hooksword between them. "This ain't gonna go down. Shadow, we have to get Rouge and Sonia some help and Mephiles, you have a match up next. So you two cool out and settle this some other time."

Mephiles growled at Chip before turning to Shadow, smirking at him. "As I said before, once those two are taken care of, you're next."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that," said Sonia as she held the back of her head in Chip's arms. "You got your hands full with your own situation with Fockewulf and Bearenger. I'd worry about them and not about Shadow if I were you."

The dark hedgehog sent a glare at Sonia and was about to say something to her. Instead, he merely shook his head and said, "Why should I waste my breath on an inferior being such as yourself?"

With that being said, Mephiles walked past everybody and made his way towards the ring for his match.

Rouge looked at Mephiles as he left. "He is so gonna get his sooner or later."

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

"Man, is he serious?" asked Bearenger as they saw what Mephiles had said. "He must be messed up in the head more than I thought!"

"Tell me about it!" said Fockewulf. "That's exactly what I'm talking about! See how he acts all badass? That's just a front! He ain't nothing, as we have shown for the past few weeks! And we're going to show that again right now! Let's go!"

Bearenger nodded his head and followed Fockewulf to the door. Then he stopped and said as he pointed behind him, "Wait. What do we do about her?"

Fockewulf turned and saw Carrotia throwing random objects around the place. "Ah, let her be. She's like this all the time when things don't go her way. But we got business to take care of."

"Yeah!" said Bearenger with a smirk on his face as he and Fockewulf exited the room and made their way towards the ring area.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Man! Talk about heated conversations and moments back there!" said Wooiser.

"Mephiles is sure on the warpath as he makes his way towards here! He once again threatened Shadow and said that he was next on his list once he takes care of Fockewulf and Bearenger!" said Crysta.

"Speaking of which, those guys are on a mission to take Mephiles out and they are determined to get the job done! And we are moments away from seeing if they indeed do that!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~2-On-1 Handicap Match; Fockewulf The Wolf & Bearenger The Bear VS. Mephiles The Dark~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a 2-On-1 Handicap Match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Saliva/Burn Halo – "Click Click Boom/Save Me")**_

Loud boos filled the building as the combined music played and moments later Fockewulf flew out from behind the curtain on his flying motorbike and Bearenger was right behind him on his rocket. The two of them flew down the ramp and circled the ring a few times before coming to a stop right beside the steel steps. They got out of their vehicles, got into the ring, and held their arms up amidst the booing fans.

"Introducing first, at a combined weight of 210 lbs., Bearenger the Bear and Fockewulf the Wolf!" said the ring announcer.

"These guys turned a lot of heads in their brutal beatdowns of Mephiles the past few weeks!" said Wooiser.

"Yeah! Nobody expected these guys to do what they did and that got their names out there! Now they are looking to keep the people talking by defeating the Dark One right here tonight!" said Crysta.

"And they have the numbers advantage!" said Wooiser.

Fockewulf and Bearenger went to their respective corner and waited for their opponent to arrive.

_**(Killer Cuts – "Tooth & Claw")**_

A mixed reaction came from the crowd as the music played and the lights in the building went off. Purple lights began to flicker on and off as the ominous music played. Moments later, Mephiles walked from behind the curtain, his head turned down to the floor. He stood on the stage for a few seconds before he began to slowly walk down the ramp. The fans nearby were all frozen on the spot as the hedgehog made his way to the ring. He got to the steel steps, walked up them, and stood on the top step. He slowly held his hands up and the lights in the arena came back on.

"And the opponent, from Soleanna, weighing in at 88 lbs., Mephiles the Dark!" said the ring announcer.

"This guy has been in the baddest mood that I have seen anyone in in quite some time!" said Wooiser.

"Can you blame him? This all started when Fockewulf and Bearenger cost Mephiles his chance to compete in the Elimination Chamber match later on tonight and ever since then it has been all about Fockewulf and Bearenger making names for themselves at Mephiles's expense! Now Mephiles is out for revenge against these two!" said Crysta.

Mephiles entered the ring and went to his corner, his eyes never leaving the wolf and bear across the ring from him. It was decided that Fockewulf would start things off against Mephiles and after Bearenger got onto the apron, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Fockewulf and Bearenger taking on Mephiles in a 2-on-1 Handicap Match!" said Wooiser.

Fockewulf stood opposite of Mephiles with a smug look on his face and the hedgehog growled and began to advance towards him. The wolf started to juke to the sides, trying to throw Mephiles off, but it didn't seem to be working. At that moment, Mephiles charged at the wolf and when he was within range, Fockewulf ducked and Mephiles ran right into a hard punch to the face by Bearenger in the corner.

"Focewulf dodges Mephiles's attack and Mephiles runs tight into a punch by Bearenger!" said Crysta.

As Mephiles staggered back, Fockewulf went to Bearenger and tagged him in. The crowd booed as the bear got into the ring, ran at Mephiles, and dropped the hedgehog with a hard clothesline.

"Bearenger is tagged into the match and he drops Mephiles right at the start with a clothesline!" said Wooiser.

Bearenger looked down at Mephiles and laughed at him as he bent down, picked him up, and decked him with a punch to the jaw. Mephiles reeled back from the punch, holding the side of his face and it got worse for him as Bearenger kicked him in his stomach. Bearenger grabbed Mephiles's arm, pulled him towards him, and smashed him with another clothesline.

"Damn! One hard shot after another!" said Crysta.

Bearenger dropped down and covered Mephiles.

"Bearenger's going for the first pin attempt in the match!" said Wooiser.

1

Mephiles kicked out of the pin.

"Mephiles kicks out!" said Crysta.

Bearenger stood up to his feet, went to his corner, and tagged Fockewulf.

"Fockewulf's tagged back in" said Wooiser.

The crowd booed as the wolf entered the ring and the bear got out. Fockewulf went to Mephiles, picked him up and started hitting him with punches that sent him into the ropes. Fockewulf grabbed Mephiles's arm and whipped him into the ropes. As Mephiles came back to him, Fockewulf bent over to hit him with a back body drop, but Mephiles stopped right in front of him. As the wolf looked up, Mephiles pulled his arm back and hit Fockewulf with a punch so hard that it sent him twirling in midair before slamming down on the mat.

"Damn! After being hit with all those punches Mephiles hits Focewulf with one that sends him spinning!" said Crysta.

There was a pop from the crowd as Mephiles got control and ran to Bearenger and knocked him off the apron with kick through the ropes and into his stomach.

"And there goes Bearenger for what he did to Mephiles earlier!" said Wooiser.

The hedgehog followed Bearenger to the outside, picked him up, and hurled him as hard as he could into the barricade.

"Mephiles sends Bearenger into the barricade so hard that it almost broke!" said Crysta.

The fans nearby cheered loudly and began to slam their hands on the barricade in excitement as Mephiles glared at Bearenger before sliding back in the ring, going to Fockewulf, and covering him.

"Mephiles is going for the win!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Fockewulf kicked out of the pin.

"Fockewulf kicks out!" said Crysta.

Mephiles got up, picked Fockewulf up by his hair, and whipped him into the ropes. As Fockewulf came back to him Mephiles threw a clothesline, but the wolf ducked it. As the wolf came back to him a second time, Mephiles leapt in the air and hit Fockewulf with a hard knee to his face. The crowd cheered loudly as the wolf crashed to the mat and Mephiles let out a primal yell.

"Fockewulf ducks a clothesline from Mephiles but he didn't fare so well against that knee to the face!" said Wooiser.

Mephiles went to Fockewulf, picked him up, put his head between his legs, and hooked his arms with his.

"Mephiles is going for the Darkness Falls!" said Crysta.

There was a pop from the crowd as Mephiles was about to hit Fockewulf with his finisher, but at the last moment, Bearenger got back into the ring, ran at Mephiles, wrapped his arms around his head, and hit him with a neckbreaker. The crowd booed as Mephiles's head hit the mat and he held the back of his head with a grimace on his face.

"Oh man! Mephiles had Fockewulf right where he wanted him but Bearenger got in there and made the save!" said Wooiser.

Bearenger helped Fockewulf to his feet and the two of them assaulted Mephiles with hard kicks.

"And this is Shades of all of the beatdowns Mephiles has suffered at the hands of these two in the past few weeks!" said Crysta.

Bearenger bent down, picked Mephiles up, and locked his arms around his from behind. Fockewulf got in Mephiles's face, talked trash to him, and then backed up a bit. Fockewulf charged at Bearenger, throwing his fist up.

"This could hurt! And Mephiles is completely helpless right now!" said Wooiser.

At the last moment, Mephiles got out of Bearenger's grip and as a result, Fockewulf decked Bearenger across the face so hard that he sent the bear flying right out of the ring.

"Whoa! Fockewulf just hit his own partner!" said Crysta.

"And sends him right out of the ring!" said Wooiser.

There was a pop from the crowd as Bearenger crashed on the floor outside and Fockewulf looked down at him in shock at what he just did. The wolf turned back around and came face to face with an angry Mephiles.

"Uh oh!" said Crysta.

The hedgehog kicked Fockewulf in his stomach, doubling him over. Then he placed his head between his legs and locked his arms with his.

"Oh man! Here we go again!" said Wooiser.

The crowd cheered loudly as Mephiles leapt in the air, bringing Fockewulf with him, and slamming him down to the mat face-first, hitting the Darkness Falls.

"Second time's the charm as Mephiles hits the Darkness Falls!" said Crysta.

The cheering from the crowd continued afterwards as Mephiles turned Fockewulf over and covered him.

"Mephiles has Fockewulf covered!" said Wooiser.

1

2

3

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It is all over! Mephiles has defeated Fockewulf and Bearenger!" said Crysta.

_**(Killer Cuts – "Tooth & Claw")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, Mephiles the Dark!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

A mixed reaction came from the crowd as the music played and the winner was announced. Mephiles got off of Fockewulf and the referee raised his arm in victory.

"Mephiles overcomes the odds and wins this handicap match!" said Wooiser.

"There were points where it looked like the numbers game was going to catch up with him, but Mephiles stayed focused and ended up getting the win over Fockewulf and Bearenger!" said Crysta.

Mephiles glared down at the wolf in front of him and his eyes glowed in anger. The hedgehog exited the ring, lifted up the apron, and began to look for something.

"What's Mephiles doing?" asked Wooiser.

Seconds later, Mephiles stood up to his feet with a large object in his hand.

"Oh my God!" said Crysta.

The crowd cheered loudly when they saw what Mephiles was gazing at with a longing in his hands.

"He's got a freaking sledgehammer!" said Wooiser.

"I think this is for what Fockewulf and Bearenger did to him the past few weeks!" said Crysta.

Mephiles made his way over to Bearenger, who was just now beginning to get to his feet.

"Bearenger, I would seriously stay down on the ground if I were you!" said Wooiser.

Mephiles clutched the handle of the sledgehammer tightly as he waited for Bearenger to turn towards him and once he did, the hedgehog swung the hammer like a bat and connected right with the bear's jaw.

"HOLY CRAP!" said Wooiser and Crysta.

The crowd all gasped loudly as they saw some of Bearenger's teeth go flying out of his mouth, along with some blood and he crumpled down to the ground.

"That was one of the most vicious things I've ever seen!" said Crysta.

The fans were going crazy as Mephiles then entered the ring and sized up the downed Fockewulf.

"And it looks like Mephiles isn't done yet!" said Wooiser.

Suddenly, Mephiles leapt onto the wolf, mounted him, and began to choke him with the handle of the sledgehammer. The wolf's eyes went wide as he tried to pry the hammer off of his throat but Mephiles was relentless and pressed it even harder against him.

"Mephiles is choking the life out of Fockewulf with that sledgehammer! Someone better get out here and stop this!" said Crysta.

"Who the hell is going to stop Mephiles when he is in this kind of mindframe?" said Wooiser.

Soon, blood began to drip out of Fockewulf's mouth and he stopped moving. At that moment, Mephiles stood up off of him, landing a final kick down on his stomach and making his spit up some blood.

"Oh my gosh…" said Crysta.

There was a hush that came from the crowd as the hedgehog exited the ring and made his way up the ramp, his sledgehammer on his shoulder. Mephiles reached the stage and as many officials and referee's came from behind the curtain to check on Fockewulf and Bearenger, he smirked an evil look and laughed insanely as he made his way to the back.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is what happens to those that try to make a name of themselves by trying to take out Mephiles! Whoever tries that next better know that this could very well be their future!" said Wooiser.

"No kidding! I sure hope Fockewulf and Bearenger aren't too badly hurt! And as brutal an ending as that was, congratulations goes to Mephiles on his victory here tonight!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

"Walt, are you sure that this is what you want to do?" Barby asked Walt as they stood in a hallway. "This whole situation with Bill is beginning to tear us all apart. Is this really what its going to take to settle things?"

Walt sighed as he turned to Barby and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I wish there was another way Barby, I really do. But Bill's ego has gone through the roof since he won that Hardcore Title and someone has to take him down a notch. And after all that's happened, that someone's going to be me."

Barby's face fell a bit. "As much as I want Bill to chill out with what he's been doing, but he's still our teammate and I hate that you two are actually going to have a match against each other."

"I do too, but this is just how its got to be," said Walt. "Hopefully, I'll be able to get through to him. If not, then I guess he really is beyond our help. Well, I'll be going Barby. I'll catch up with you later ok?"

The wallaby walked away from the koala and made his way towards the ring area. Barky sighed and ran her hand through her hair as she tried to think of what she could do. At that moment, she turned her head and saw Bill walking towards her, his title belt on his shoulder.

"Bill!" she called out to him as he came closer.

Groaning, Bill said, "What do you want? I really don't have time for this right now."

"Look Bill, do you really want to go through with this match tonight against Walt?" Barby asked.

"Are you kidding? I have been waiting for this ever since Chip announced it!" said Bill. "I have had it up to here with Walt and how everyone else, yourself included, have been looking down on me! But look at me now! I'm the Hardcore Champion and am just a few seconds away from putting Walt in his place for good!"

"None of us have ever looked down on you Bill!" said Barby. "Where did you get that idea!"

"Oh please! Don't give me that!" said the platypus angrily. "You and everyone else know good and well what you've done! You know what, I ain't got time for this! I have a match to get to, so if you'll excuse me!"

Bill continued on his way towards the ring area, leaving Barby standing there conflicted and hurt about the situation concerning her friends.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"This is not looking good for the Downunda Freedom Fighters at all!" said Wooiser.

"This thing between Walt and Bill has reached a boil point and it is going to explode right here right now as the two of them face off one on one in a match that holds the very future of the Downunda Freedom Fighters on the outcome of it!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Non-Title Singles Match; Duck "Bill" The Platypus VS. Walt Wallabee~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a non-title singles match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Chumbawumba - "Tubthumping")**_

Cheers filled the building as the music played and moments later Walt came bouncing from behind the curtain, a look of determination on his face. He went to one side of the stage and looked out at the crowd before going to the other and looking at the crowd on that side as well. Then he went back to the middle of the stage and held up his hands and pyro exploded on the sides of the stage. Then he bounced all the way down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans ringside before leaping from the ground into the middle of the ring, holding his hands up once more.

"Introducing first, representing the Downunda Freedom Fighters, from Downunda, weighing in at 245 lbs., Walt Wallabee!" said the ring announcer.

"Walt has waited an entire month for this moment right here! The moment where he can finally get his hands on Bill!" said Wooiser.

"This one has been a long time coming and it is going to shape the future of the Downunda Freedom Fighters no matter who wins!" said Crysta.

Walt removed his vest from his body and went to his respective corner and waited for his opponent to arrive.

_**(Metalica – "Fuel")**_

Boos filled the building as the music played and moments later Bill came from behind the curtain, the Hardcore Title on his shoulder. He looked out at the crowd and smirk his usual smug smile and held his title up in the air as he made his way down the ramp. He slid into the ring, went to the top of one of the corners, and held the Hardcore Title up for all to see.

"And the opponent, representing the Downunda Freedom Fighters, from Downunda, weighing in at 68 lbs., ladies and gentlemen, he is the reigning SWA Hardcore Champion, Duck "Bill" The Platypus!" said the ring announcer.

"There's the Hardcore Champion, who has been to center of a lot of talk that has gone down this month!" said Wooiser.

"Tell me about it! Who can forget when Bill cost Walt that match against then-Hardcore Champion Simian and then defeated Simian himself to take the Hardcore Title away from him! That was one of the biggest shockers that everyone to this day is still talking about! All of the pent up hostility between these two is finally going to be taken care of right here right now!" said Crysta.

Bill got down from the turnbuckle, placed his title belt down in his corner, and turned to Walt, a smirk on his face. The referee soon called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Bill and Walt, one on one!" said Wooiser.

Bill and Walt circled each other in the ring a few times, hard looks on both of their faces. Soon, the two of them looked like they were going to lock up in the middle of the ring, but Bill surprised Walt with a swift kick to the stomach. As Walt doubled over, Bill followed up with a punch across the face that sent Walt back into the corner he was previously in.

"Bill starts things off with a kick to the gut and a punch to the face!" said Crysta.

As the wallaby looked back at Bill, he saw him mocking him, much to the displeasure of the fans.

"That platypus sure loves to mock people doesn't he?" asked Wooiser.

Walt narrowed his eyes at Bill and he and the Hardcore Champion began to circle each other again. As they got close to each other, Walt suddenly dropped down to a knee, wrapped his arms around Bill's waist, and brought him down to the mat.

"Whoa! Textbook takeover by Walt right there!" said Crysta.

After the platypus's back hit the mat, he felt himself being covered by his opponent.

"And Walt's going for the first pin attempt in the match!" said Wooiser.

1

Bill kicked out of the pin and scrambled away to a corner, away from Walt.

"Bill quickly kicks out!" said Crysta.

The wallaby stood up to his feet and smirked at Bill, which irked the Hardcore Champion. He shot off of his feet and dashed right at Walt, only to be hit with a spinning heel kick from him. Bill hit the mat, holding his jaw as it kept throbbing from Walt's kick.

"Bill runs right into a spinning heel kick by Walt!" said Wooiser.

The wallaby got up, picked Bill up, and hit him across his chest with a knife-edge chop, causing the platypus to clutch his chest in pain and the crowd to respond with a collective "Whoo!" Walt followed up the chop with a kick and that sent Bill down to a knee. As Walt bent over to pick him back up, the Hardcore Champion quickly slipped behind Walt. When Bill was just about to attack Walt, the wallaby turned around and landed a picture perfect knee right to Bill's stomach, stopping him in his tracks.

"Man, what an exchange between these two, and Walt gets the advantage with that well-placed knee!" said Crysta.

Walt then leapt at Bill and brought him down to the mat with a clothesline. The fans responded with loud cheers as Walt stood up, went to Bill, and dropped a kick right down on his chest. The platypus yelled out in pain before rolling to the outside of the ring.

"A hard stomp makes Bill roll to the outside!" said Wooiser.

Walt followed Bill to the outside and picked him up to his feet. The wallaby grabbed Bill's arm and tried to whip him into the steel steps, but Bill reversed it and sent Walt crashing into the steps.

"Bill reverses Walt and he crashes shoulder first into the steel steps!" said Crysta.

The fans gasped as they heard the impact of Walt's back making contact with the steps. Bill took a few seconds to get his breath back before going to Walt, picking him up, and throwing him back in the ring. Bill followed him inside and covered him.

"Bill's got Walt covered!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Walt kicked out of the pin.

"Walt kicked out at 2!" said Crysta.

Bill mounted Walt and began to drop heavy punches down on him and they connected fully with the wallaby's face. To finish off his assault ,Bill grabbed Walt's head, lifted it up, and then brought his head down onto it as hard as he could, headbutting him.

"Ouch! A headbutt to finish up a large assault of punches from the Hardcore Champion!" said Wooiser.

Walt's head crashed all the way back down to the mat and Bill covered him again.

"Bill's going for another pin!" said Crysta.

1

2

Walt kicked out of the pin.

"And Walt kicks out once more!" said Wooiser.

Bill went over to Walt's legs, grabbed one of them, and locked a kneebar on him.

"Now Bill has gone to work on one of Walt's legs with that kneebar!" said Crysta.

Walt grit his teeth and shut his eyes as he felt the pain shoot through his leg. The referee asked him if he wanted to give up and before he could respond, Bill cranked on more pressure, which caused Walt to yell out in pain.

"You can feel and literally hear the pain that Walt is in!" said Wooiser.

The referee asked him once again if he wanted to give up and instead of responding, Walt managed to turn over and began to kick Bill in his face repeatedly.

"Ooh! Walt responds to the referee by kicking Bill right in his face!" said Crysta.

The platypus became rocked from the kicks and one final one forced him to release the hold. As Bill held his face, Walt crawled over to the ropes and used them to help him to his feet. Bill got to his feet as well and he rushed at Walt, only to get punch right in his gut, causing him to double over in pain.

"Walt hits Bill with a punch to his gut after he managed to escape the kneebar!" said Wooiser.

Walt then ducked down, pulled Bill's legs out from underneath him, and brought him down to his back on the mat. Then Walt locked his arms around Bill's legs and tried to turn him onto his stomach.

"Oh! Woozie, look at this! It may be time for the Walls Of Walt!" said Crysta.

"If he can get Bill turned onto his back that will be just what time it is!" said Wooiser.

The crowd started to cheer loudly to will Walt on, but Bill, gritting his teeth, fought back by trying his best to stay on his back.

"And look at Bill! He is trying with all his might not to get turned onto his stomach!" said Crysta.

A few seconds later, Bill used his leg strength to throw Walt off to the side.

"Whoa! Bill propels Walt across the ring and escapes from being put in the Walls Of Walt!" said Wooiser.

Bill then crawled to the outside of the ring to regain his bearings and after once Walt got to his feet, he tried to follow Bill to the outside, but the referee held him back from doing so. While that was going on, Bill crept over to his corner and picked up his title belt off the ground.

"Walt is trying to go after Bill but the referee is stopping him from doing so!" said Crysta.

"And look at Bill! He just picked up the Hardcore Title!" said Wooiser.

In the ring, Walt had managed to get past the referee by shoving past him and making his way to Bill. As Walt reached outside the ropes, Bill whirled around and smashed the Hardcore Title into the side of Walt's head.

"Oh my gosh!" said Crysta.

The crowd responded with loud boos and a collective "Ooh!" as Walt fell back onto the mat motionless.

"Bill just clocked Walt with the Hardcore Title belt!" said Wooiser.

"And the referee didn't see it!" said Crysta.

Bill threw the title belt down on the outside, slid into the ring, and covered Walt.

"Bill's covering Walt!" said Wooiser.

1

2

3

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It is all over! Bill has defeated Walt!" said Crysta.

_**(Metalica – "Fuel")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, the SWA Hardcore Champion, Duck "Bill" the Platypus!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

Loud boos filled the building as the winner was announced. Bill got to his feet, a large smirk on his face and he walked around the ring pointing to himself and saying that he was the best. The referee walked over, grabbed his arm, and held it up in victory.

"I think it is safe to say that Bill stole this victory by being in the right place at the right time!" said Wooiser.

"And having the right weapon as well! He took advantage of the situation and knew that the referee wasn't looking in that direction at the time and in a dirty move used his title belt to smash Walt in the head and pick up the win!" said Crysta.

"Man! I know that this is not going to sit well with the other members of the Downunda Freedom Fighters at all! Bill basically cheating to win has taken this to a whole othe level!" said Wooiser.

"You are most certainly right about that!" said Crysta.

Bill slid out of the ring, picked his title belt up, and held it up in the air for all to see as he began to back up the ramp way and patted it on the way.

"He sure is proud of what many may call a dirty win!" said Wooiser.

Walt sat up in the ring, holding his head from the shot with the title belt. He looked up the ramp, saw Bill, and a disapproving look appeared on his face. He stood up, walked to the ropes, and simply leaned on them as he watched his teammate celebrate his victory on the stage.

"I wonder what is going through Walt's mind as he looks at the guy he just defeated him!" said Crysta.

"Only Walt can answer that question! But I do know that this trouble in paradise for the Downunda Freedom Fighters is far from done! Trust me when I tell you!" said Wooiser.

"As dirty as it was, congratulations goes out to Bill for his win here tonight!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Catering Room~**_

Cream was sitting at a table beside her mother and Chao eating together.

"Mama, I'm so glad that you and Cheese are ok!" said Cream with a huge smile on her face.

"Of course sweetie. We had to make sure to be here for your big match tonight!" said Vanilla as she gave her daughter a quick hug.

"Chao chao!" said Cheese as he flew up and landed on Cream's head, causing her to giggle.

"Hey there Vanilla!" said a voice right next to the rabbits and Chao. They turned around and all smiled as they saw Amy standing beside them, her title belt around her waist.

"Amy!" exclaimed Vanilla as she stood up and hugged the hedgehog. "How are you dear?"

"I'm great! Just had to come say hi to you before my title match! It's up next!" said Amy as she returned the hug.

"That's great Amy! You and Sally are going to put on an amazing match, I just know it!" said Cream excitedly.

"Yeah, but I've got to be on the lookout for her! She's going to give me a good run for my money tonight, but I'm going to do the same for her!" said Amy as she walked to Cream and petted Cheese on his head, causing him to giggle in happiness.

"Well I am sure it will be a great match that we all will enjoy! May the best woman win!" said Vanilla with a smile on her face.

"We'll be rooting for you and Sally!" said Cream as she gave her best friend a hug.

"Thanks!" said Amy as she hugged Cream back. After pulling back from the hug, Amy said, "I'll catch up with you guys when my match is over! See you later! And its good to see you and Cheese back Vanilla!"

Cream, Vanilla, and Cheese all waved at Amy as she left the catering room, making her way towards the ring for her match with Sally.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

Sally was walking towards the ring area alongside Bunnie.

"This is it Sally-Girl. Are you ready?" asked Bunnie.

"Yes. I've been preparing for this ever since becoming the number one contender and I'm not going to let you and everyone else down."

"Aw girl, you ain't gonna let us down," said Bunnie with a smile. "Just go out there and give it all you've got and we'll all be happy."

Sally smiled at Bunnie and gave her a hug. "Thank you Bunnie. I will give it my all tonight, for you and the entire Kingdom of Acorn."

Bunnie returned the hug. "Now that's what I'm talking about Sally-Girl. Win or lose, you'll always be a winner and champion to us."

Sally pulled away from the hug and smiled once more at her best friend. "Thanks again Bunnie."

Bunnie nodded at her. "Now go out there and do it."

Sally readjusted the crown on her head and straightened out her robe as she put a look of confidence on her face and continued to walk towards the ring area as Bunnie stopped and watched her leave, a proud smile on her face.

"She's gonna make us and her entire family proud," she said as she turned around and began to walk back down the hallway.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Amy and Sally are both ready and prepared for what is sure to be a great match between the two top females in the SWA!" said Wooiser.

"I have a feeling that this match is going to blow us all away in the end Woozie, I really do! Both Amy and Sally are determined to win this match and we are about to see one of the greatest female wrestling matches in history and I can't wait for it!" said Crysta.

"Well we don't have to wait much longer because it is on now!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~SWA Women's Championship Match; Amy Rose (c) VS. Sally Acorn~**_

_**(American Pearl – "Revelation")**_

The cheers continued as the music played and the lights in the Christmas Island Arena turned gold. Moments later Sally came out from behind the curtain with her royal robe around her body and her crown on her head. She stood on the stage and held her arms out to the side, and gold pyro exploded on the sides of the stage, causing the crowd to cheer louder. Sally walked down the ramp and the fans ringside bowed to her in respect. Sally walked up the steel steps, entered the ring, and stood in the middle of it, once again holding out her arms as she slowly spun around once.

"The Princess of the Kingdom of Acorn is here in all her beautiful glory, ready to compete for the richest prize in the female division!" said Wooiser.

"And she has certainly been on a roll this moth Woozie! Sally has been the recipient of numerous awards and has also picked up bug wins, two of which have propelled her to the number one contender spot for the Women's Title! And if she can stay focused and keep that momentum going, we just may be looking at the new Women's Champion before all is said and done tonight!" said Crysta.

Sally removed her crown from her head and her robe from her body, revealing her shapely body. She then placed the objects down on the outside of the ring, went to her corner, and waited for her opponent to arrive.

_**(Sonic Adventure – "My Sweet Passion")**_

Loud thunderous applause filled the building as the music played and moments later Amy came from behind the curtain, her Piko Piko Hammer in one hand, her title belt on her shoulder, and she was dressed in her gear. Amy held the both of them in the air in the middle of the stage and pink pyro exploded on the side of the stage. Amy made her way down the ramp and placed her hammer on the side of the steel steps before getting into the ring, standing in the middle of it and holding her title belt up high for all to see.

"Man! Amy sure is decked out tonight for her title defense against Sally!" said Wooiser.

"Yeah! We haven't seen her in that outfit since Sonic Riders! Although this is a huge title match, these women have the utmost respect for each other, which makes this quite the interesting match up! They are both fan favorites and have a huge following! Sally became the number one contender after winning a classic triple threat match a few weeks ago and that brings us to where we are now!" said Crysta.

"And we are sure to see one hell of a great match between these two! As we saw a few days ago, Amy can handle herself when it comes to submissions, so Sally better watch out for that!" said Wooiser.

Amy went to her respective corner as the ring announcer began the introductions.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a singles match and it is for the SWA Women's Championship!" said the ring announcer.

The crowd cheered.

"Introducing first, the challenger, representing and being from the Kingdom of Acorn, weighing in at 62 lbs., Sally 'The Princess' Acorn!" said the ring announcer.

The crowd cheered as Sally waved her hand out to the crowd, a determined smile on her face.

"And next, from the Little Planet, weighing in at 60 lbs., ladies and gentlemen, she is the reigning, defending, SWA Women's Champion, Amy Rose!" said the ring announcer.

The crowd cheered as Amy smiled out at then and held her title belt up in the air. She then handed her belt to the referee and he held it up for all to see as well, then handed it back to Amy. She placed the belt outside the ring and then turned her attention to Sally.

"We are about to see two of the top females in the SWA go at it for the Women's Title! I'm pumped to see this match just as much as any other match on the card!" said Crysta.

"Same here! Let's do it!" said Wooiser.

Moments later the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Amy and Sally, one on one!" said Wooiser.

"And the SWA Women's Championship is on the line!" said Crysta.

The two women started the match off by engaging in a test of strength in the middle of the ring. Both of them tried to get the advantage over each other but for a few moments the two of them were at a stalemate. All of a sudden, Sally placed her foot behind Amy's leg and tripped her down to the mat.

"Nice mive by Sally as she brings Amy down!" said Wooiser.

Still having their hands connected, Sally leapt up in the air to drop down on and cover Amy, but the Women's Champion threw her feet up and placed them in Sally's gut, pushing the squirrel to her feet and as a result getting herself up off the ground and into the air.

"Wow! Look at that!" said Crysta.

Amy wrapped her legs around Sally's head, pulled back, and hit her with a hurricarana and landing in a pinning position.

"Amy hits Sally with a hurricarana and has her pinned!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Sally used her legs to roll out from under the pin and roll Amy up in a pin of her own.

"Sally gets out of that pinning position and now has Amy rolled up herself!" said Crysta.

1

2

Amy kicked out of the pin and after the two women scrambled to their feet, they stood at another stalemate and the audience cheered for the both of them.

"Just as we thought! Its already an even and fast-paced match!" said Wooiser.

Amy and Sally circled each other once again and this time met in a lockup in the center of the ring. Sally maneuvered so that she had Amy in a side headlock. Amy felt the pressure being applied to her head and she had to get out of this somehow. The champion wrapped her arms around Sally's waist and lifted her up in the air to hit her with a back suplex.

"Amy's got Sally up and looks like she's going to drill her with a back suplex!" said Crysta.

However, Sally turned her body and dropped right down on Amy, landing in a pinning position.

"What a reversal by Sally as she lands in a pinning position on top of Amy!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Amy kicked out of the pin and the two women quickly got to their feet.

"Amy kicks out at 2!" said Crysta.

Sally rushed at Amy and tried to hit her with a clothesline, but Amy ducked, leapt at Sally's legs, and rolled her up.

"There is another pin attempt, this time by Amy!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Sally kicked out of the pin.

"Sally manages to kick out too!" said Crysta.

The women got to their feet and as Amy ran at Sally, the squirrel connected with a hard knee to the champion's stomach. Amy held her stomach with one of her arms and then she felt Sally grab her other one and whip her into one of the corners. Amy's back hit the corner hard and Sally stood opposite of her and sized her opponent up.

"Sally looks like she has something big planned as she has Amy set up in the corner!" said Wooiser.

Sally took off running at Amy and drove her shoulder hard into Amy's midsection. Amy felt the wind get knocked out of her and she then felt Sally wrap her arms around her waist, pick her up, and take her away from the corner.

"Sally drives her should deep into Amy's gut and now has carried her out of the corner! What's she going to do now?" asked Crysta.

All of a sudden, Amy locked her arms around Sally's head and locked her legs around her waist began to squeeze hard, locking on a guillotine choke.

"Oh snap! Crys look! Amy has locked a guillotine on Sally!" said Wooiser.

"Submissions have finally come into play and we are going to see how Sally is going to try and get out of what is her specialty!" said Crysta.

Sally's eyes went wide and she tried her best to get out of the hold but Amy had it locked on tightly. Sally fell down to her knees and Amy applied even more pressure to the hold, causing the squirrel to fall completely forward on the mat. The fans were going crazy as the referee asked Sally if she wanted to give up, but she didn't respond.

"Amy has gotten Sally into an even more dangerous position!" said Wooiser.

"But Sally isn't responding to the referee! Could she be out from the pressure of the submission hold?" asked Crysta.

The referee raised one of Sally's arms and let it go. It hit the mat.

"Sally's arm hits the mat once! She may very well be out!" said Wooiser.

"If it hits two more times then she's going to lose!" said Crysta.

The referee raised Sally's arm a second time and let it go. It hit the mat again.

"It hits for a second time! Amy is just a few seconds away from successfully defending her title!" said Wooiser.

"But Sally still has a chance! If she can just manage to keep her arm from hitting the mat again than this match is going to keep going!" said Crysta.

Amy kept the pressure going as the referee held up Sally's arm a third time and let it go. Just before her arm hit the mat, Sally's arm stopped in midair just inches away from the mat.

"Whoa! Her arm stopped!" said Wooiser.

The crowd came alive with louder cheers as Sally placed both of her arms down on either side of Amy and to the amazement of everyone, stood back to her feet with Amy's guillotine still locked on her.

"Are you freaking kidding me? Sally is back up on her feet!" said Crysta.

"And with Amy still on her with that guillotine!" said Wooiser.

Sally faced one of the corners and took off running at it at full speed, crashing Amy's body into it and releasing her from the submission hold. Amy fell back into the corner and Sally dropped down to the middle of the mat to catch her breath from being in the submission for so long.

"Sally is free from the submission! Now is the time for her to regain her bearings!" said Wooiser.

"And Amy can try and think of what she's got to do next to regain control!" said Crysta.

A few moments later, Sally stood up and as she did, Amy ran out of the corner at her but at the last moment, Sally kicked her in her stomach and stopped her. Then Sally wrapped her arm around Amy's head and lifted her up in the air in the suplex position.

"Oh man! Sally stops Amy with a kick and now has her up in the air! The Acorn Buster may be coming up!" said Wooiser.

There was a pop from the crowd as Sally held Amy upside down for a few more seconds before dropping down to the mat and driving Amy into it headfirst, hitting the Acorn Buster.

"Oh! And there it is! The Acorn-Buster!" said Crysta.

The fans went crazy with cheers as Amy's body fell out on the mat but Sally was too exhausted from Amy's earlier submission and couldn't immediately go for the pin.

"Sally has Amy right where she wants her, but exhaustion has set in and she can't go right for the pin!" said Wooiser.

"We could have a new Women's Champion if she could just cover Amy in any way possible!" said Crysta.

A few seconds passed by before Sally turned over and laid one of her arms across Amy.

"There's the pin! It is championship time for Sally!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Amy got her shoulder off of the mat.

"WHAT THE HELL?" shouted Wooiser and Crysta.

There was a collective "Aww!" from the crowd as many of them thought the match was over.

"I can't believe that Amy actually kicked out of the Acorn Buster!" said Crysta.

"That was an amazing show of resiliency being shown by the Women's Champion and the match continues! But man, I sure did think Sally had her there!" said Wooiser.

Sally slowly rose to her feet, shaking her head as she did so and she picked Amy up with her. She grabbed one of her arms and whipped her into the ropes. As Amy came back to her, Sally bent over to hit her with a back body drop, but Amy stopped right in front of her and locked her arms around Sally's head.

"Oh man! Sally finds herself in a very dangerous spot! Amy has her set up for the Rose DDT!" said Crysta.

There was a pop from the crowd as they saw Amy have Sally in position for her finisher, but at the last moment, Sally maneuvered her body so that she was behind Amy, leapt on her back, and wrapped her arms around her neck and her legs around her body, locking on the Sleeper Hold.

"Oh man! How the hell did…Sally has Amy locked in the Sleeper Hold!" said Wooiser.

"She maneuvered out of the Rose DDT position like it was nothing and now has her patented submission hold on Amy! The Women's Champion is in big trouble!" said Crysta.

The crowd cheered loudly as Sally got her submission hold locked on Amy and tore at her head with it. Amy tried to get out of the hold by trying to get to the ropes, but they were a ways away from her.

"Amy notices that the ropes are away from her and is now trying to make it to them to break the Sleeper Hold!" said Wooiser.

Taking step after step, Amy managed to make it to just a few inches away from the ropes before she collapsed down to the mat. Sally maneuvered so that she had Amy on her side and she continued to apply pressure to her.

"Oh no! Amy was just an inch away from the ropes before her legs gave out on her!" said Crysta.

"And now Sally has her in an even worse position!" said Wooiser.

The referee asked Amy if she wanted to give up and Amy, not wanting to admit defeat, tried to pry Sally's arms off of her but it was no use.

"And look at the fight in Amy! She is refusing to go down without a fight!" said Crysta.

"And a fight is what she is definitely in!" said Wooiser.

A few moments later, Amy had no choice but to tap out.

"Whoa! Amy tapped out! She tapped out!" said Crysta.

"We have a new Women's Champion!" said Wooiser.

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It is all over! Sally has defeated Amy and is the new Women's Champion!" said Crysta.

_**(American Pearl – "Revelation")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of submission, and the new SWA Women's Champion, Sally 'The Princess' Acorn!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The fans cheered loudly as the winner was announced. Sally released her hold on Sally and she got to her hands and knees in the middle of the ring, holding her head down in exhaustion and in emotion.

"My God, I can't believe it! Sally did it! She won the Women's Title in an incredible back and forth match with Amy!" said Wooiser.

"That was one of the best matches I have had the honor of watching and commentating and we have a newly crowned Women's Champion in the Princess of the Kingdom of Acorn, Sally Acorn!" said Crysta.

"But Amy has absolutely nothing to be ashamed of! She put on one hell of a great match here tonight and pushed Sally to the limit! But in the end, Sally is the one standing victorious!" said Wooiser.

The referee got outside, picked up the Women's Title, and got back inside the ring. He walked over to Sally and held the belt out to her. Sally looked over, tears falling freely down from her face, and took a hold of the belt, clutching it close to her chest as the fans continued to cheer for her.

"And look at the emotion being shown by Sally as she holds the Women's Title in her arms! This is truly an amazing moment!" said Crysta.

Sally rose up to her feet, went to the top of one of the turnbuckles, and held her newly won title up in the air. As she did, pyro and fireworks began to go off above the ring and the fans cheered loudly.

"There she is folks! Our new Women's Champion!" said Wooiser.

Sally turned her head and her eyes fell on Amy, who had used the ropes to pull herself up and she was holding her throat. Sally got down from the turnbuckle and made her way to Amy.

"And now the new Women's Champion is standing face to face with the former Women's Champion!" said Crysta.

The hedgehog looked at Sally with a pained but proud smile on her face and she held her hand out to Sally. The new Women's Champion looked down at Amy's hand and shook her head. Then she took a step closer to Amy, wrapped her arms around her, and hugged her. The fans continued to cheer and applaud as Amy hugged Sally back, congratulating her on her win.

"Now that right there is what you call respect! I love it!" said Wooiser.

"Same here! That is what the SWA is all about!" said Crysta.

The two women then made their way out of the ring and up the ramp together, receiving pats on their backs from the fans ringside. As the two women reached the stage, they turned towards the fans and they held each other's hands up in respect for each other.

"Congratulations to the new Women's Champion Sally!" said Wooiser.

"Yes, but let's not forget! Amy is entitled to a rematch for the Women's Title!" said Crysta.

"Yes she is! And if and when the time comes for these two to got at it again, I am sure that it will be another awesome match like the one we just witnessed!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Unknown Location~**_

The shadows of two figures were shown and they were conversing with each other.

"Pssh, what kind of match were these people watching? Do they really think that this was a great match? Give me a break! I saw nothing but complete gar-BAGE!" said one, a female.

"Yes, I'm inclined to agree," said the other, another female. "And what about the Women's Tag Team Title match. Can you believe that Sonia, Fiona, and Rouge all allowed themselves to be clobbered by Asui with that steel chair?"

Yeah! Just goes to show how great they are! We would never allow ourselves to be blindsided like that!" said the first female.

"And everyone will see that for themselves when it is our time to shine, which is tomorrow night!" said the second female.

The two of them began to laugh smugly.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

Everyone was confused and talking amongst themselves after hearing the females' voices again

"And again there are those mysterious voices! Who the heck are they!" asked Wooiser.

"I haven't the slightest idea! But it seems like we are going to get our answer tomorrow night apparently!" said Crysta.

"Good! I'm just itching to know who those two chicks are!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Gym Area~**_

Knuckles was shown punching and shadowboxing at a punching bag.

"Knuckles sure is getting himself amped up for the Elimination Chamber Match later tonight!" said Wooiser.

"He is without a doubt the most powerful competitor that is going to be in the chamber and he is making sure he's keeping his skills sharp for what is sure to be a great match for the SWA Championship!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

Chaos was sitting down on the floor of his empty locker room.

"Blood," he said. "The dictionary defines blood as the fluid that circulates in the principal vascular system of human beings and other vertebrates, in humans consisting of plasma in which the red blood cells, white blood cells, and platelets are suspended."

Chaos stood up to his feet. "But do you know what my definition for blood is? Blood, in my book, means pain. It means suffering. It means agony. And for you Hope, those are all of the things you are just moments away from feeling. You will be tortured more than you ever have been in your whole life! Our battles in the past will be nothing compared to what you will endure from me tonight! And in the end, while you are lying there bloodied and bruised, the last image you see, will be me standing over your broken body, victorious."

Chaos began to laugh maniacally as he left his locker room, heading for the ring area.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

"He really thinks that he can get into my head, doesn't he?" asked Hope to Dawn and Asui as they saw what Chaos had said.

"Yes indeed, but he obviously doesn't know what he is in store for," said Dawn as he patted his brother on the back. "Go out there and make it happen brother."

Hope turned to Dawn and gave him a determined nod as he readjusted his sword and made his way towards the ring area. After Hope had left, Dawn turned to Asui and said, "By the way, what was up with what you did earlier Asui?"

The cat glared at Dawn and replied, "That's none of your business. It's mine and mine alone."

Asui turned on her heel and began to walk off, leaving Dawn standing there alone with a confused expression on his face as he tried to think of the reason why Asui interfered in the Women's Tag Team Title Match. _'It must have something to do with Rouge…'_

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"That Chaos is crazy, I swear! I mean, having his own definition for blood! C'mon!" said Wooiser.

"I agree he seems to be a bit out of wack, but he certainly is ready for what is one of the must brutal matches a person can find themselves in! And Hope seems not to be phased at all from Chaos' attempts to get in his head and he himself is pumped and ready as well! This is a highly anticipated match between two rookies which could very well be one that we will all remember for quite some time!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~First Blood Match; Hope The Hedgehog VS. Chaos The Hedgehog~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a first blood match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Limp Bizkit – "Rollin'")**_

Boos filled the arena as the music played and purple lights started to flicker on and off quickly and when the music picked up Chaos came out from behind the curtain. He stood on the stage and looked out at the crowd and laughed at them. He walked confidently and smugly down the ramp. When he got to the ring, he leapt on the apron, got on the top rope, and held his fists up to the air in a god-like way.

"Introducing first, from Parts Unknown, weighing in at 91 lbs., 'The God Of Destruction' Chaos the Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

"This guy is as intense as anyone I have ever seen and he is in a whole different kind of mindframe, as we all saw last week and just a few moments ago!" said Wooiser.

"He certainly is on a level that is unlike any other I have seen, and that could quite possibly give him an edge in this match! Man, this is going to be one sick match!" said Crysta.

Chaos got down from the turnbuckle, went to his corner, and waited for his opponent to arrive.

_**(Drive A – "Are You Blind?")**_

Cheers filled the Christmas Island Arena as the music played and white lights started to flicker on and off extremely fast. Seconds later, Hope came out onto the stage with a sheathed sword by his side. He pulled the sword out and began to demonstrate his swordsmanship by swing it around in an impressive fashion. He finished by throwing the sword in the air, pulling his sheath out in front of him, and the sword came down perfectly into the sheath. Hope placed his sheath back to his side and sprinted down the ramp. He slid into the ring and performed a few impressive martial arts techniques in the ring, and the crowd applauded him.

"And the opponent," said the ring announcer. "From South Island, weighing in at 85 lbs., 'The Warrior Of Light' Hope the Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

"And there's who I believe is the hottest young rookie in the SWA! Hope has been turning heads since his very first match here a few weeks ago!" said Wooiser.

"And this is without a doubt going to be his toughest match thus far! We don't know the full story, but Hope and Chaos seem to have some history and it has lead up to them competing in what is one of the most physical matches in wrestling history, a first blood match!" said Crysta.

"And you can bet that these two are just itching to get at each other!" said Wooiser.

Hope placed his sword down on the outside of the ring and the moment he turned around, he and Chaos locked eyes with each other and it took everything in them to not rush each other right then and there.

"Oh man, I'm ready for this one! And so is the crowd! They are ready to see some blood!" said Wooiser.

"And they will at the conclusion of this match as either Hope or Chaos has to bleed for the match to end!" said Crysta.

Hope went to his corner and seconds later the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Hope and Chaos, one on one in a first blood match!" said Wooiser.

Hope and Chaos met in the middle of the ring with fists flying. They each connected with some very hard shots until Hope began to get the better of the situation by backing Chaos into one of the corners and then he unloaded with hard punch after punch on him, bring him down to a sitting position in the corner.

"This match got physical right at the starting bell and Hope is now all over Chaso with those punches!" said Crysta.

Then Hope started to land hard kicks down on Chaos, causing him to cover up a bit. The fans were already into the match because of the aggression being shown by the hedgehogs.

"I'm with the fans! This is one aggressive match we are seeing, and it's only the beginning!" said Wooiser.

Hope got outside of the ring, threw up the apron, and started looking for something under the ring.

"Hope is looking to bring out the hardware, which he can do in this match as there is no disqualifications!" said Crysta.

Moments later, the hedgehog stood to his feet, with a steel chair in hand. The crowd cheered as they saw the weapon and Hope reentered the ring and stood just a few feet away from Chaos.

"Hope gets back in the ring armed with a steel chair!" said Wooiser.

Hope gripped the chair tightly and rushed at Chaos. At the last moment, Chaos threw his feet up and kicked Hope in his stomach. As a result, Hope stumbled forward and landed in the corner, smashing his face against the chair.

"Oh man! I bet Hope wishes he didn't bring that chair in there now!" said Crysta.

Hope crumpled down to the mat and the referee checked him for blood and didn't see any. Chaos growled and he went to Hope, kicked him out of the ring, and followed him out. Chaos picked Hope up, led him over to the announcer's table, and slammed his head down on it, causing his head to bounce off of it and Chaos followed that up by dropping Hope down to the ground with a swift punch to his face.

"Hard move after another as Chaos drops Hope down with a punch!" said Wooiser.

"And through it all Hope is not bleeding!" said Crysta.

Chaos looked out at the crowd and as they booed him, him glared back at them. He bent down, grabbed Hope's arm, and led him over to the nearby steel steps, propping him up against it. As Chaos took a few steps away from Hope, the crowd all stood on their feet to see what was about to happen.

"What the hell is Chaos about to do?" asked Wooiser.

"It looks like Hope is about to become one with the steel steps!" said Crysta.

Seconds later, Chaos took off running at Hope and as soon as he was within range, Hope shot forward, wrapped his legs around Chaos', and tripped him headfirst into the steel steps.

"OH SNAP!" said Wooiser.

"Chaos went face-first into the steps after a beautiful counter by Hope!" said Crysta.

There was a pop from the crowd as the referee got outside the ring, went to Chaos, and checked him for blood. He didn't find any.

"Whoa! Chaos isn't bleeding after that?" asked Wooiser.

"Apparently not and the match continues!" said Crysta.

Hope got to his feet, shaking his head as he did so and went to Chaos. He bent down, picked him up, and threw him back into the ring. Hope followed him in, set Chaos down in one of the corners of the ring, and then delivered some hard kicks directly to Chaos' forehead.

"Hope's softening Chaos' head up with those kicks!" said Wooiser.

One final kick later, Hope turned around and picked up the steel chair that was still in the ring. He turned his attention to the dazed Chaos and an idea formed in his head.

"What is Hope about to do?" asked Crysta.

Holding the chair in the air with one hand, Hope took off running around the ring to build up speed, running in Chaos' direction. Just when he was a few feet in front of Chaos, Hope leapt in the air, placed the chair in front of him, and then as he descended, kicked/slammed it directly into Chaos' face.

"HOLY CRAP!" shouted Wooiser and Crysta.

The fans went nuts with cheers at what they had seen and Chaos fell down to the mat on his side.

"What the hell did Hope just do?" asked Wooiser.

"Are you blind? He just kicked/slammed that chair into Chaos' face!" said Crysta.

"If he ain't busted open after that then I don't know what to tell you!" said Wooiser.

The referee checked Chaos for any blood and didn't find any.

"Are you serious?" Wooiser shouted.

Hope threw the chair down to the middle of the ring after getting back up to his feet and after that, went back to Chaos and dropped hard punches down on him.

"Now even more punches are coming from Hope now!" said Crysta.

Hope grabbed Chaos by his hair quills and picked him up out of the corner, led him over to the chair, and held his head in between one of his arms directly over it.

"Uh, this could hurt!" said Wooiser.

There was a pop from the crowd as they saw the position the hedgehogs were in, but all of a sudden, Chaos wrapped his arms around Hope's waist, lifted him off the mat, and slammed him down onto the chair face-first.

"Oh my gosh!" said Crysta.

The crowd all let out surprised gasps as they saw the force at which Hope's head bounced off of the chair and he held his head in pain as a result.

"What a counter by Chaos! Hope looked like he was going for a DDT on the chair but Chaos got out of it and sent Hope crashing down onto it instead!" said Wooiser.

The referee went to Hope, moved his hands out of the way of his head, and checked for blood. There wasn't any blood. The crowd cheered and Chaos growled.

"And there still isn't any blood!" said Crysta.

Chaos picked the chair up and hurled it out of the ring in anger then went right at Hope, picked him up, and threw him into a corner. Chaos followed him in and unloaded with a series of punches that was almost difficult to watch. Chaos finished his assault with a right hook that almost knocked Hope out on his feet.

"Damn! Those punches make the ones Hope was doing earlier seem like nothing!" said Wooiser.

Chaos then lifted Hope up to the top rope and he himself followed him up there. Chaos placed Hope's head between his legs and then looked to the outside of the ring and a sick smile appeared on his face.

"What the hell…?" asked Crysta.

As he bent over and wrapped his arms around Hope, realization set in on everybody in the building and there was a loud pop from everyone.

"Oh my God! No! He can't do this!" said Crysta.

"Who the hell is going to try and stop him?" shouted Wooiser.

At the last moment, Hope lifted his body up, taking Chaos with him.

"Oh no!" said Crysta.

Chaos went flying off of the top rope, spinning in a complete front flip and landing smack dab on his face on the outside of the ring.

"Chaos just went flying off the top turnbuckle and did a face-plant right on the outside of the ring!" said Wooiser.

"There has got to be blood after that!" said Crysta.

There was a gasp from the crowd as they heard the smack of Chaos hitting the ground and the referee went outside and checked him for blood. There wasn't any.

"What the…! There's no blood after that? No way! What the hell is Chaos made of?" Wooiser shouted.

"I have no idea! I'm beginning to wonder if either one of them is even capable of busting the other open in this match!" said Crysta.

Back on the top ropes, Hope took a few moments to catch his breath before he stood tall on the ropes, looking back down at Chaos, who was slowing getting back to his feet. However, unbeknownst to Hope, Chaos was pulling a small object out of his boot as he stood up.

"Hope is standing on the top rope! It looks like he has something big planned up there!" said Wooiser.

"Yeah, but wait! Look! Chaos is pulling something out of his boot! What is that?" Crysta shouted.

"It looks like a…it is! That's a lead pipe!" said Wooiser.

Once Chaos had stood up, Hope turned back around facing away from him and then leapt off the turnbuckle, performing a backflip as he did so.

"Wow! Look at Hope! He's going for a moonsault!" said Crysta.

As soon as Hope was within range, Chaos gripped the pipe in his hand tightly, aimed for Hope's head, and swung it at him, connecting with a hard impact.

"OH SNAP!" said Wooiser and Crysta.

The crowd all gasped at the sound of the pipe cracking Hope's head and the white hedgehog crashed down to the ground face-first.

"That was a sickening blow right to the head of Hope! Man that was sick!" said Wooiser.

"I wonder if that did the job!" said Crysta.

The referee went over to Hope and turned him over to check him for blood and Hope's head was gushing blood.

"Whoa! Its blood! We got blood!" said Wooiser.

The referee called for the bell and the match was over.

"It is all over! Chaos has defeated Hope!" said Crysta.

_**(Limp Bizkit – "Rollin'")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of first blood, Chaos the Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

Loud boos filled the building as the winner was announced. The referee went over to Chaos and after the hedgehog stood up, the referee held his arm up in victory.

"Man oh man, what a way for this match to end! I still can't believe what I just saw!" said Wooiser.

"Me too as well as the fans! Hope got hit in the head with a lead pipe while he was right in the middle of a moonsault and that busted him wide open, giving Chaos the win!" said Crysta.

"That was one of the craziest spots I have ever seen! And the way Hope crashed to the ground! Man!" said Wooiser.

Chaos glared down at Hope and a dark look appeared on his face. He kneeled down and wiped his hand over Hope's bloodied head, staining his hand with the red liquid.

"What the heck…?" asked Crysta.

Then Chaos smeared the blood over his chest and laughed darkly before making his way up the ramp.

"Damn man…that guy is sick!" said Wooiser.

After reaching the middle of the stage, Chaos held his arms out to the side in a godlike manner while the referee helped the bleeding Hope to his feet. The white hedgehog looked at the ebony/violet hedgehog posing on the stage and a frown appeared on his face.

"I get the feeling that Chaos may have won this battle, but the war between him and Hope is far from over!" said Crysta.

"Hell yeah! You can bet that Hope is going to be looking to get back at Chaos!" said Wooiser.

"Until then, congratulations go out to Chaos on his big win tonight!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

"Hey yo Sarge! Cool out a bit!" said Predator to Simian inside the Destructix locker room.

"Yeah!" said Drago. "You've been going off ever since you lost the Hardcore Title!"

The moment Drago said that, his eyes went wide as he saw a chair fly right at his head and he just barely dodged it. As the wolf hit the floor, he looked up and saw Simian glaring at him with eyes with fury.

"I didn't LOSE anything! I was robbed of my title by that bastard!" Simian yelled out in anger. "And trust me when I tell you, I'm going to get it back!"

"Alright, alright! Chill out!" said Drago as he stood back up.

Frog leaned over to Lightning and whispered to him, "Man, I sure as hell wouldn't want to be Bill when the Sarge gets his hands on him."

"No kidding," said the TV Champion as he readjusted his title belt.

At that moment, the locker room door opened and Scourge and Fiona walked inside. The fox saw the banged up chair on the floor and turned to Simian. "You went off again, didn't you?" she asked him.

The gorilla simply growled and didn't respond.

"Don't worry about it Simian," said Scourge. "You'll get your chance for revenge, just as I will finally get my chance to win the SWA Championship tonight and bring it to the Destructix where it belongs."

"Hell yeah!" said Lightning as he got up out of his chair. "And now is the time for me to put that punk Tails in his place and take the IC Title from him in the process!"

"You be sure to not only do that, but to beat him to a pulp for even thinking that he is in the same league as you," said Scourge.

"You got it boss! Well, it's time for me to go handle this and bring another title to the Destructix!" said Lightning as he headed towards the locker room door.

"Take it to him bro!" said Sleuth, Predator, and Frog.

Lightning nodded at them, got a smug expression on his face, and left the locker room, heading for the ring area.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

"And remember, stay focused and keep your eyes on the prize and you'll do just fine," said Sonic to Tails as Manic and Rob stood alongside him.

"Ay laddie," said Rob. "I have a good feeling 'bout this. Ye'll do great in ye match up next."

"Thanks guys. I'm going to do my best," said Tails as he readjusted his title belt on his shoulder. "And sorry about how your match turned out Rob."

"Ah, forget about it," said Rob as he leaned against the wall. "There's always next time laddie."

"Try not to worry about that bro," said Manic as he patted Tails on his back. "You have to stay focused on this ladder match and prove to everyone that out of you and Lightning, you're the best."

Tails nodded his head. "I'm going to do just that. Thanks Manic."

The green hedgehog smiled and hi-fived Tails. Then the IC Champion turned to Sonic. "And good luck in the Elimination Chamber Sonic. You're up next after my match after all."

"Don't I know it," said Sonic sarcastically, causing a laugh to come from the other males. "And thanks lil' bro! I'm going to do everything in my power to hold onto this title and you be sure to do the same!"

"Oh I will," said Tails. "Well, it's that time. Catch you guys later!"

Sonic, Manic, and Rob all smiled and gave Tails thumbs up as the fox began to head towards the ring.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Oh yeah! It is time for a match that we have all been looking forward to!" said Wooiser.

"This is the most anticipated match on the card and it has been talked about for ever since it was announced and it is finally time to see which of these two champions truly is the better competitor! Let's do it!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~SWA Intercontinental/Television Championship Ladder Match; Miles "Tails" Prower (c) VS. Lightning Lynx (c)**_

_**(I O N – "Ignored")**_

Boos filled the Christmas Island Arena as the music played and Lightning came zipping out from behind the curtain and down the ramp at a blinding speed. He came to a stop in the middle of the ring, his title belt on his shoulder and his eyes looking out at the crowd. Then a smug grin appeared o his face as he held his belt in the air and showed it off to everyone.

"The TV Champion is here and ready to attempt to try to become a double champion here tonight!" said Wooiser.

"He and Tails both have that opportunity! This month, those two have put on back to back classic back and forth matches that everyone is still talking about and now it is time to see which one of them is truly the better competitor and better champion!" said Crysta.

Lightning went to his corner and waited for his opponent to arrive.

_**(Sonic Adventure 2 - "Believe In Myself")**_

Loud cheers filled the building as the music played and moments later Tails came out from behind the curtain, his usual cheerful grin on his face and his IC Title on his shoulder. He began to whirl his tails and seconds later, lifted off the stage and hovered in the air. Tails flew down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans ringside before he flew into the ring, landing on one of the turnbuckles and holding his title belt in the air.

"I've got to tell you, these two are as evenly matched as any competitors I have seen thus far in the SWA and this match has the potential to be the best match of the night!" said Wooiser.

"I must agree! The two matches they had this month were incredible and I can't think of a more fitting way for these guys to see whose better! This match has been the talk of many Mobians and we are finally getting to see it go down!" said Crysta.

Tails went to his corner as the ring announcer began the introductions.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a Winner Take All Ladder Match and it is for the SWA Intercontinental and Television Championships!" said the ring announcer.

The crowd cheered loudly.

"Introducing first, representing the Destructix, from the Great Mobian Jungle, weighing in at 77 lbs., ladies and gentlemen, he is the reigning, defending SWA Television Champion, Lightning Lynx!" said the ring announcer.

The crowd booed as Lighting stood on the middle turnbuckle and held his title belt up.

"And next, from Westside Island, weighing in at 69 lbs., ladies and gentlemen, he is the reigning SWA Intercontinental Champion, Miles 'Tails' Prower!" said the ring announcer.

The crowd cheered loudly as Tails held his title belt up in the air. Afterwards, both Tails and Lightning gave their belts to the referee and he held them up in the air for all to see before hooking them around the hook in the middle of the ring. Once the belts were secure around the hook, it rose high up above the ring and the crowd cheered all the while.

"The belts have been suspended above the ring!" said Wooiser.

"And now it's time to get this match going!" said Crysta.

Soon, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Tails and Lightning, one on one in a ladder match!" said Wooiser.

"And both the Intercontinental and Television Titles are on the line!" said Crysta.

At the start of the match, both Tails and Lightning bolted out of the ring, and looked under the ring for something. Both of them reached underneath and they both pulled out large ladders, causing a pop to come from the fans.

"These two aren't wasting any time at all as they both go right for some ladders!" said Wooiser.

The two champions threw the ladders into the ring and they went inside as well. As Lighting picked his ladder up in his hands, Tails dashed at him, leapt in the air, and dropped kicked the ladder right into the lynx.

"Oh! Nice move by Tails as he sends that ladder right into Lightning's face!" said Crysta.

Lighting staggered back into the ropes a bit as he dropped the ladder down on the mat. Tails went to Lightning and brought him down to the mat with a snapmare takeover. As Lightning sat on the mat, Tails backed into the ropes, ran at Lightning and hit him with a dropkick right to his face.

"And the IC Champion follows up his attack with both feet going into Lightning's face!" said Wooiser.

The TV Champion fell down to the mat holding his face and as he did, Tails got up, picked up a ladder and began to set it up in the middle of the ring.

"Looks like Tails is looking to go after the titles right now!" said Crysta.

However, Lightning had quickly gotten to his feet, ran at Tails, and leapt right threw the middle of the ladder, tackling Tails across the ring and out of the ring. There was a pop from the crowd as the champions landed on the outside of the ring.

"Wow! What a move by Lightning! He dove right through that ladder and sent both himself and Tails to the outside of the ring!" said Wooiser.

]Lightning was the first one to his feet and he delivered some stomps down on him. Tails folded up and clutched his stomach as Lightning stomped him there countless times. One final kick afterwards, Lightning picked Tails up and hit him with a suplex on the outside of the ring. Tails' back bounced on the outside of the ring and he arched his back in pain.

"Oh man! After a barrage of kicks Lightning hits Tails with a hard suplx on the outside!" said Crysta.

Lightning got up, went back inside the ring, and smugly made his way to the ladder that Tails had set up inside and began to scale it, laughing at and mocking the crowd as he did so.

"Lightning is climbing up the ladder to get the title belts!" said Wooiser.

Meanwhile, Tails had slowly but surely gotten back to his feet and climbed to the top of the nearby turnbuckle.

"And look! Tails is back up and the top turnbuckle!" said Crysta.

Just as Lightning reached the top of the ladder, Tails leapt off the turnbuckle, soared at Lightning and hit him with a dropkick right in his face. The lynx plummeted off the ladder and he landed on the second ladder that was in the ring.

"HOLY CRAP!" shouted Wooiser and Crysta.

The crowd responded with both cheers and gasps.

"Tails knocks Lightning off of that ladder and he falls right down on the other ladder that was in the ring!" said Wooiser.

"That was a sickening way he landed on it! I'll be surprised if his back isn't broken from that!" said Crysta.

Tails went to the downed TV Champion and pulled him off of the ladder before picking it up, and setting it in one of the corners sideways.

"Tails has that ladder set up in the corner!" said Wooiser.

Tails made his way back to Lightning, picked him up, grabbed one of his arms and whipped in the direction of the ladder in the corner. However, Lightning reversed it and instead sent Tails crashing into the ladder. The crowd gasped in shock as the ladder smashed right into the midsection of the IC Champion and he laid his upper body on the top of it in pain.

"My gosh! Tails tried to whip Lightning into the ladder but it backfired greatly!" said Crysta.

"Yeah and he is the one who gets smashed into the ladder instead!" said Wooiser.

Lightning went over to the corner Tails was in, scaled to the top of the turnbuckle in front of him, and then leapt off, slamming his feet into the top of Tails; head, smashing his face further into the ladder.

"Oh! That was a vicious move by Lightning! He just stomped Tails' face into the ladder!" said Crysta.

Tails crumpled down to the mat and Lightning sent a dirty look towards him before making his way to the ladder in the middle of the ring and began to climb it. On his way up the ladder, Lightning heard the fans start to heckle him and he once again turned to them and shouted obscenities out at them.

"Lightning is once again making his way up the ladder towards the title belts!" said Wooiser.

As Lightning was busy yelling at the fans, Tails got back to his feet, went to Lighting, leapt up and hit him with a clubbing blow to his back. The TV Champion lost his grip on the ladder a bit and Tails placed his head between his legs and his arms on either side of his legs, locking them around them.

"Tails stops lightning from climbing up the ladder and now has him set up for something!" said Crysta.

Then Tails pulled Lightning down off the ladder and hit him with a powerbomb on the mat.

"Oh man! A powerbomb off the ladder!" said Wooiser.

The crowd erupted in cheers as Lightning's body bounced off the mat and he landed on his back.

"Lightning takes a hell of a bump there and now this is Tails' chance to get up the ladder and get the title belts!" said Crysta.

Tails leaned back into the ladder and caught his breath before he began to scale the ladder. The cheers continued for him as he with up step by step before eventually reaching the top and the belts were just mere inches away from him.

"This is it! Tails is right there! All he has to do is pull the belts down and this match is over!" said Wooiser.

However, Tails looked back down at Lightning and decided he wanted to finish him once and for all. The fox stood on the very tip of the ladder and he looked out at all of the fans in the building before looking back down at Lightning and seeing his laid out body.

"What the hell is Tails doing? He could end this match right here and now!" said Wooiser.

"He wants to put the exclamation mark on Lightning! Oh my gosh, I have a bad feeling about this! Tails must be at least 12 feet up in the air right now!" said Crysta.

Tails held his hands up in a gun signal and there was an even louder pop from the crowd.

"Oh man! You have got to be kidding me! Not from way up there!" said Wooiser.

At that moment, Tails leapt off of the ladder, keeping his body outstretched and turning in a front flip as he did so. At the last moment, Lightning rolled out of the ring and Tails crashed right down on the amt, missing the IQ 400. There was a collective gasp from the crowd as Tails arched his back in intense pain and also rolled out of the ring and down to the ground.

"OH MY GOD! Tails just missed his IQ 400 from off the top of the ladder!" said Crysta.

"And he and Lightning are both outside the ring! But my God, what was Tails thinking? He could've won the match back there instead of leaping off trying to do more damage to Lightning!" said Wooiser.

"True, but it is that passion that Tails has and his competitive spirit that made him do that! Just listen to the crowd! They see that too and are going crazy in here!" said Crysta.

The fans were cheering and chanting loudly at the performance the two champions were putting on. Lightning was the first one to stir and grabbing onto the apron of the ring, he pulled himself to his feet and rolled back inside the ring. The crowd booed as the TV Champion crawled to the ladder and put his hands on it to help pull himself up so he could begin to climb it.

"Lightning is the first back in the ring and he is once again scaling the ladder! And he just may have it won this time!" said Wooiser.

There was a sudden pop from the crowd and everyone saw that Tails had slowly made it back his feet and was currently looking for something underneath the ring.

"What the…? Tails is back up! He's up!" said Crysta.

"But HOW is he up? Especially after what we just saw!" said Wooiser.

A moment later, Tails stood back up straight, holding a 2x4 in his hand.

"Whoa! Tails has a 2x4 in hand!" said Crysta.

The IC Champion rolled back into the ring and at that moment, noticed that Lightning was already at the top of the ladder. Tails got up to his feet and at the same time, Lightning had began reaching for the belts. Tails gathered up all the strength he could muster, leapt in the air, and cracked the 2x4 across Lightning's back so hard that it broke in two.

"Oh damn!" said Wooiser.

There was a pop from the crowd as Lightning fell over on the top of the ladder in pain from the 2x4 shot.

"Tails just broke that 2x4 across Lightning's back!" said Crysta.

Tails threw the piece of wood in his hands down and began to scale the opposite side of the ladder. Once at the top, Tails punches Lightning right in his face. The lynx reeled back a bit and retaliated by punching Tails back. For the next few seconds the two champions stood exchanging punches with each other on top of the ladder, the two title belts hanging above them.

"Look at these two champions, exchanging right hands on the top of the ladder with both of their title belts hanging just inches above them!" said Crysta.

"And whoever gets the better of this will no doubt be the one who gets the belts!" said Wooiser.

Suddenly, Lightning cracked Tails across the jaw with a punch so hard that it made the IC Champion lose his balance a bit.

"Lightning hits Tails with one hell of a hard punch!" said Crysta.

Tails kept from falling off of the ladder by reaching up and grabbing the belts with one hand. Lightning did the same and both champions had a hold of the title belts. The both of them began to pull on them with their hands and neither could get them down.

"Look at that! Tails and Lightning both have a hold of the title belts!" said Wooiser.

"It could all come down to this! Who is going to be able to pull them down and win this awesome match?" asked Crysta.

All of a sudden, Lightning threw a punch at Tails, but in an amazing move, Tails leapt in the air and landed a head kick to Lightning on the top of the ladder. The impact of the kick sent Lightning flying off of the ladder, turning in a front flip as he fell and he landed back first on the ladder in the corner of the ring.

"WHOA!" said Wooiser and Crysta.

The crowd was going crazy with loud cheers as Lightning and the ladder he landed on crumpled to the mat.

"Lightning tried to punch Tails, but the IC Champion avoided it and knocked Lightning off the ladder and all the way down to the other one in the corner!" said Wooiser.

"That is it for Lightning! This is Tails' chance!" said Crysta.

Back on top of the ladder, Tails regained his balance on the ladder and took a few deep breaths as he looked down at Lightning's broken body. Then the fox turned his attention to the title belts he was hanging onto. Tails undid the straps of the belts on the hook and pulled them down.

"He did it!" said Wooiser.

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It is all over! Tails has defeated Lightning and is the new TV Champion!" said Crysta.

_**(Sonic Adventure 2 – "Believe In Myself")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match and the new SWA Television Champion, the SWA Intercontinental Champion, Miles 'Tails' Prower!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

Loud thunderous cheers came from the crowd as the winner was announced. Tails slowly made his way down the ladder, both title belts in his hands. Once down to the mat, the referee held Tails' arm up in victory.

"That was an awesome match that we have just seen people and we have a new TV Champion in Tails!" said Wooiser.

"There were many twists and turns in this match and I think it far surpassed the hype that was built for it! We saw both Tails and Lightning bring out everything in this one, but in the end Tails is victorious as not only the IC Champion, but also the TV Champion!" said Crysta.

Tails leaned into the ladder, completely exhausted from the match and afterwards, he began to scale to the top of the ladder again as the referee went to check on Lightning. As he stood tall on the ladder, Tails held both of his title belts up in the air and as he did, pyro began to explode above the ring, causing the crowd to cheer even louder for him.

"There he is, ladies and gentlemen! The Intercontinental and Television Champion!" said Wooiser.

"Man that was a crazy match! And Lightning is entitled to a rematch for the TV Title, and I'm sure that when he decides to use it, it will be another great match between these two!" said Crysta.

As Tails basked in his victory, a he smile appeared on his face as he continued to hold his belts up in the air and he also looked out at the crowd, who ere still cheering and applauding him.

"You deserve all the applause and cheers you're getting Tails! You put on one hell of a great performance tonight!" said Wooiser.

"Congratulations to the new TV Champion!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Chip's Office~**_

Chip, Uma, and Cat were all applauding the match they had just seen on the big screen TV.

"Yeah! Now that's what I like to see!" said Chip, a big smile on his face. "That was a kick-ass match right there!"

"That one may have very well stole the entire show, just like Tails said it would!" said Uma as she clapped her eight hands upside down from the ceiling. "I wouldn't mind seeing them go at it again in another ladder match!"

"Same here, or any other kind of match for that matter!" said Cat as he clapped as well. "That sure was an amazing match with an awesome finish!"

Chip stood up out of his chair and started walking around. "Man, I'm so pumped I can't just sit still! That match was off the chain! And we still have the Elimination Chamber match to go and it could possibly surpass what we just saw!"

"Yeah, so sit on back down so we can enjoy it! It's about to start!" said Uma.

Chip frontflipped into his chair and kicked his feet up onto the table in front of him, ready to watch the main event. _'Man,'_ he thought to himself. _'Tonight has been incredible. I wonder how we're going to be able to top this.'_

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Looks like the boss man enjoyed what he saw back there!" said Wooiser.

"As did everyone else! Listen to the crowd! They're still buzzing from that match and they are also ready for the main event!" said Crysta.

The lights in the arena went off and the cheers from the crowd got louder.

"Well, tonight has been nothing short of amazing and now it is time for the big one! The Elimination Chamber for the SWA Championship!" said Wooiser.

"All of the competitors participating are ready, the crowd is ready, we're ready! I say lets get this show on the road! Here we go everybody! It is time for the main event and the richest prize in the SWA is on the line in what is sure to be a match none of us will forget" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~SWA Championship Elimination Chamber Match; Sonic The Hedgehog (c) VS. Silver The Hedgehog VS. Nack The Weasel VS. Knuckles The Echidna VS. Scourge The Hedgehog VS. Shadow The Hedgehog~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is the main event of the evening! An Elimination Chamber match and it is for the SWA Championship! LET'S GET READY TO THROW DOWN" said the ring announcer.

The crowd cheered as pyro began to explode on the stage and above the ring. At the same time, the Elimination Chamber began to lower down until it surrounded the ring.

_**(Deftones – "Elite")**_

Boos filled the arena as the music played and moments later Nack flew out from behind the curtain on his airbike, holding his US Title in the air. He shot down the ramp and did a few laps around the chamber before coming to a stop right at the base of the ramp. Nack leapt off the bike and got into the ring, holding his title belt high above his head amidst the booing fans.

"Introducing first, from The Floating Island, weighing in at 83 lbs., ladies and gentlemen, he is the reigning SWA United States Champion, 'The Sniper' Nack the Weasel!" said the ring announcer.

"The US Champion is here, as smug as usual!" said Wooiser.

"Smug he is, but he certainly is capable of coming away with the victory here because he is as sneaky as they come! Since he is going to be inside a pod he has a good chance to win this match! And he also has a victory over Big under his belt! No one else here can say that! So Nack may very well surprise us all here tonight!" said Crysta.

Nack handed his belt to one of the referees outside the ring and then made his way inside one of the pods.

_**(Sonic Adventure 2 – "Unknown From M.E.")**_

The crowd cheered loudly as the music played and moments later Knuckles came out from behind the curtain and stood on the stage. He proceeded to do some shadowboxing moves on the stage and as he finished with a leaping uppercut, red pyro exploded on the sides of the stage. The crowd cheered as Knuckles sprinted down the ramp and entered the chamber. He went to the middle of the ring and held his fist up in the air amidst the cheering fans.

"Next, from Angel Island, weighing in at 88 lbs., "Rad Red" Knuckles the Echidna!" said the ring announcer.

Knuckles is hot off of a great back and forth match with the SWA Champion and even though that match ended in a no contest, he took Sonic to the limit in that match!" said Wooiser.

"Yeah! I honestly didn't know who was going to win that one! It could've gone either way! And all of the other competitors in this match better be on the look out for Knuckles and his massive strength in this match as he could definitely use this cage to his advantage by utilizing his power!" said Crysta.

Knuckles made his way into one of the chambers and waited for his other opponents to arrive.

_**(Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 – "His World")**_

"Whoa! Speaking of the SWA Champion, here he comes!" said Wooiser.

Thunderous loud cheers filled the Christmas Island Arena as the music played and blue lights flickered on and off. As the music began to pick up, Sonic came out from behind the curtain and the fans in the building went crazy with more cheers and chants of Sonic's name. Sonic lay his SWA Title on the stage, pulled his guitar off of his back, and started to play along to his music. When he finished, blue pyro exploded on the sides of the stage. As the cheers continued to ring out, Sonic placed his guitar down, smiled, picked up his title, and sprinted down the ramp and got into the ring.

"Next, from Christmas Island, weighing in at 88 lbs., ladies and gentlemen, he is the reigning, defending SWA Champion, 'The Blue Blur' Sonic the Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

"The champion has come home to defend his SWA Title!" said Wooiser.

"This is huge for Sonic as he is going to be inside one of the chambers! It gives him a huge chance to retain the title as there is no telling when he will enter the match! Also, Sonic is going to have to home field advantage is this huge championship match and you can believe that everyone here is going to be behind the hero of Mobius as he defends the SWA Championship in one of the most brutal matches ever created!" said Crysta.

Sonic held his title belt up in the air before handing the title to one of the referees outside and then went into one of the pods to wait for his other opponents.

"There is only one pod left! Who will be the one to go inside it?" asked Wooiser.

_**(Shadow The Hedgehog – "I Am…All Of Me")**_

"Whoa!" said Wooiser.

A mixed reaction came from the crowd as the lights went out and was replaced with red lights flickering on and off quickly and the music played. Shadow came from behind the curtain, his usual emotionless expression on his face. He slowly made his way down the ramp and got into the ring when he got to it. He went to the nearest turnbuckle, climbed to the middle one, and looked out at the crowd with his blood red eyes.

"Next, from Space Colony Ark, weighing in at 88 lbs., 'The Black Wind' Shadow the Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

"'The Black Wind' is the one who gets the final pod! Man! Imagine him winning this thing and walking away with the SWA Championship!" said Wooiser.

"And he may certainly well do it! Shadow is one that you can never trust as you have no idea what he can, may, and will do in a match! And despite the loss against Silver a few days ago, Shadow has been on a huge roll as of late and he is one of the favorites to win this match!" said Crysta.

Shadow got down from the turnbuckle and then went inside the final pod.

"Now the final two competitors will start this match off!" said Wooiser.

_**(Pantera – "10's")**_

Loud cheers filled the Christmas Island Arena as the music played and the lights went out, being replaced with green highlights. As the music began to pick up, Scourge came out from behind the curtain, wearing his signature jacket and sunglasses. He walked down to the middle of the ramp and came to a stop. Then he held both of his hands up in the air, signifying the Destructix and green pyro exploded on the stage behind him. Scourge then sprinted down the ramp and got into the ring. The he went to the ropes, got on them, and looked out at the crowd while hanging on the ropes.

"Next, representing the Destructix, from Christmas Island, weighing in at 88 lbs., Scourge the Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

"The other hometown boy is here and ready to get it on!" said Wooiser.

"Scourge earned his way into this match by defeating Hope a few weeks ago and then he also defeated Hope and Chaos in a classic triple threat match and also defeated the US Champion Nack just a few days ago! So he is riding a huge wave of momentum going into this match and he is another favorite to win this huge match!" said Crysta.

Scourge got down from the ropes and removed his jacket and sunglasses, handing them to the referees outside the chamber. Then he went to his corner and waited for the final competitor to enter the chamber.

_**(Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 – "Dreams Of An Absolution")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music began to play and Silver came out from behind the curtain a few seconds later. He made his way down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans ringside as he did so. He got to the chamber and got into the ring. Silver went to the middle of the ring and, using his telekinetic powers, floated in midair and stuck a pose, earning him more cheers from the crowd.

"And lastly, from Crisis City, weighing in at 88 lbs., Silver the Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

"And last but most certainly not least is Silver! He was the first to qualify for the chamber back in the very first match in SWA!" said Wooiser.

"And just a few days ago he picked up a huge victory over Shadow and that gave him a huge boost of momentum for this match, making him another huge favorite! Now all of the competitors are here! It is time to finally get our main event under way!" said Crysta.

Silver went to his corner and a few moments later, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! The Elimination Chamber match for the SWA Championship!" said Wooiser.

"Let's do it!" said Crysta.

Silver and Scourge began the match by circling each other a few times before locking up in the middle of the ring. The two of them struggled for position for a few moments before Scourge pushed both he and Silver out of the ring and onto the steel. The two hedgehogs got to their feet and as Silver tried to throw a punch at Scourge, the green hedgehog moved out of the way and in the process kneed Silver in his stomach. Silver doubled over in pain and it got worse for him as Scourge grabbed him and hurled him face-first into the steel structure of the stage.

"Oh! The steel comes into play not a minute after Silver and Scourge go out to the outside of the ring as Scourge throws Silver right into the steel cage wall!" said Wooiser.

Silver slumped against the steel a bit and Scourge followed up his attack by landing a vicious kick to Silver's lower back, bring him down to the steel floor. Scourge looked down at Silver with a smirk on his face before picking him up and throwing him back into the ring. Scourge followed him inside, went to him, and tried to pick him back up, but Silver started to fight back by landing some hard shots to Scourge's midsection, stopping him in his tracks.

"After taking some damage from Scourge Silver is starting to fight back with some punches to Scourge in his gut!" said Crysta.

Silver got to his feet and started to land hard shots to the Scourge's face before grabbing his arm and whipping him into the ropes. However, Scourge held onto the ropes and then used them to pull himself to the outside of the ring.

"Scourge escapes to the outside of the ring to catch a breather from Silver's attack!" said Wooiser.

As the green hedgehog got to his feet on the steel floor, Silver ran at the ropes, leapt all the way to the tope rope, and leapt at Scourge, hitting him with a flying crossbody that sent the green hedgehog all the way back into the steel wall.

"Wow!" said Crysta.

There was a pop from the crowd as the hedgehogs fell down to the steel floor.

"Silver just leapt onto the top rope and hit Scourge with a vicious flying crossbody that landed them both on the steel wall!" said Wooiser.

At that moment, the lights in the building went off and lights began to shine down on the pods in the chambers.

"Looks like we are going to have our first new entrant into the match! Who's it going to be?" asked Crysta.

As the lights continued to shine down on the pods, they suddenly stopped on the one containing Nack. Boos filled the building as the US Champion's pod opened and he entered the fray.

"It's Nack! The US Champion is the first to be released from his pod!" said Wooiser.

Standing in the ring, Nack waited for both Silver and Scourge to stand to their feet and once they did, the weasel ran at the ropes, leapt through them and hit both of them with a suicide dive, bringing them both back down to the steel ground.

"Nack brings Silver and Scourge down with a suicide dive right out of the ring!" said Crysta.

Nack got to his feet and let out smug laughs before going to Silver, picking him up, and throwing him back into the ring. The US Champion then turned his attention to the downed Scourge and began to land hard kicks down on his stomach and chest.

"And look at this! Nack hasn't forgotten about his loss to Scourge just a few days ago and is out for retribution against him!" said Wooiser.

Nack bent down, picked Scourge up, and led him over to one of the nearby glass chambers. Nack set Scourge up against it and then backed up a bit and sized him up. There was a pop from the crowd as Nack began to rev his feet up.

"Oh man! Scourge is not in a good place at all! Nack has him up against that glass and is looking to hit the Drive-By Kick!" said Crysta.

Seconds later, the US Champion charged at Scourge, lifting his leg up and aiming for his head.

"There he goes!" said Wooiser.

At the last moment, Scourge exploded off of the pod and hit Nack with a flying forearm, bringing him crashing down to the steel.

"Whoa! Scourge just flew off the glass and hits the US Champion with a hard forearm shot to the face!" said Crysta.

Scourge covered the downed Nack.

"Scourge goes for the first pin attempt in the match!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Nack got his shoulder off the steel.

"Nack kicks out at 2!" said Crysta.

Scourge growled down at Nack as he stood up and got back into the ring. Scourge made his way back inside the ring and to Silver but as soon as he got close to him, Silver shot off the ground, got behind Scourge, wrapped his arms around his waist, and hit him with a German suplex that bounced the green hedgehog off of the mat and onto his stomach.

"Scourge decided to go after Silver but that may not have been the best decision as Silver drills him with a German suplex!" said Wooiser.

"And a hard one at that!" said Crysta.

At that moment, the lights in the arena went off and the lights started to shine down on the pods.

"It is time for another competitor to enter the match! Who's it going to be this time?" asked Wooiser.

Soon, the lights all shined down on the pod containing Sonic and the crowd cheered loudly.

"Whoa!" said Wooiser.

"Oh baby! It's Sonic! The SWA Champion is in the match now!" said Crysta.

The pod opened and Sonic entered the fray. The SWA Champion entered the ring, made his way to Silver, and dropped him with a spinning heel kick to his face.

"Sonic drops Silver with a spinning heel kick!" said Wooiser.

As Silver hit the mat, Sonic made his way out of the ring, made his way to Nack, and hit the US Champion with a hard suplex on the outside. The sound of the smash on the steel sounded throughout the building and Nack arched his back in pain.

"And now he hits Nack with a suplex out on the hard steel!" said Crysta.

Sonic got to his feet, went back inside the ring and turned his attention to Scourge. He picked the green hedgehog up and delivered a body slam to him.

"And he drills Scourge with a body slam! Sonic's on fire!" said Wooiser.

Sonic covered Scourge.

"And he's got Scourge pinned!" said Crysta.

1

2

Scourge kicked out of the pin.

"Scourge kicks out!" said Wooiser.

Sonic grabbed one of Scourge's arms and locked an armbar on him. The green hedgehog felt intense pain shoot up his arm and he began to try getting out of it. The referee asked him if he wanted to give up and Scourge said "No!"

"Sonic gets Scourge in a very nice armbar!" said Crysta.

"But Scourge refuses to give up!" said Wooiser.

Just then, Scourge began to slowly make it to his feet and, displaying an incredible show of strength, lifted Sonic off the mat and slammed him down with a modified powerbomb.

"Oh my gosh! Scourge not only manages to escape from the armbar but he slams Sonic down with a hard modified powerbomb!" said Crysta.

As Sonic was laid out on the mat, the lights in the arena went off and lights began to shine down on the pods.

"It is now time for another competitor to enter the chamber!" said Wooiser.

"Who's it going to be? Knuckles or Shadow?" asked Crysta.

Soon the lights shown down on the pod containing Knuckles and the crowd cheered loudly.

"Oh man! It's the power house Knuckles! These guys better watch out now!" said Wooiser.

The pod opened and Knuckles exited it, entered the ring and made a beeline for Silver. Knuckles lifted Silver off the mat and drove him down with a spinebuster.

"A spinebuster to Silver by 'Rad Red!'" said Crysta.

As Silver's body bounced on the mat, Knuckles got up went to the recovering Scourge, lifted him up and hit him with a spinebuster as well.

"And Scourge eats a spinebuster as well!" said Wooiser.

Knuckles got to his feet and saw the SWA Champion laid out on the mat. The echidna picked him up, whipped him into the ropes, and as he saw Sonic come back to him, Knuckles lifted him, leapt out of the ring, and delivered a massive powerslam to Sonic on the steel ground. There was a collective gasp from the crowd as they saw Sonic's body crash on the steel and Knuckles immediately had him covered.

"Knuckles drills Sonic with a vicious powerslam and now has him pinned! The SWA Champion could be eliminated here!" said Crysta.

1

2

Sonic got his shoulder off of the steel, breaking the pin.

"Sonic kicks out! The champion remains in the match!" said Wooiser.

"Knuckles is just dominating in there! I wonder what it's going to take to eliminate him!" said Crysta.

Knuckles got to his feet and waited for Sonic to get back to his feet. As he did so, Knuckles didn't notice Scourge had used the ropes to pull himself up to his knees and he was directly behind Knuckles. Sonic crawled to the cage wall and began to use it to pull himself up to his feet. At that moment, Scourge reached through the ropes and hit Knuckles with a low blow. The crowd all went "Ooh!" as they saw the pained look on Knuckles' face as he reached down and grabbed himself.

"Oh damn! I felt that one too!" said Wooiser.

Knuckles fell back into the ropes, pain written all over his face. At that moment, Nack had gotten back up to his feet, ran at Knuckles, lifted his foot up, and landed a vicious kick right to the side of his head, hitting the Drive-By Kick. There was a pop from the crowd as the force of the kick sent Knuckles into the ring.

"Wow! Nack jit Knuckles with the Drive-By Kick from out of nowhere and sends him inside the ring!" said Crysta.

The echidna slowly got back to his feet and as he did, Silver rushed at him, leapt towards him, grabbed his head, and slammed him down to the mat face-first, hitting the ESP. Another pop came from the crowd as Knuckles' head bounced off the mat and he held his face with his hands.

"Damn! And he is hit by Silver's ESP directly after that!" said Wooiser.

Closer inspection revealed that there was some blood coming from Knuckles' head from a small cut that occurred from the ESP.

"Knuckles has been busted open from the impact of that ESP!" said Crysta.

Knuckles shook his head and again started to get back up and once he made it to his knees, Sonic had gotten back into the ring, ran at the kneeling Knuckles, leapt up, and brought his leg down across the back of Knuckles' neck, hitting the Sonic Boom.

"And now Sonic hits Knuckles with the Sonic Boom!" said Wooiser.

"Knuckles has been hit with everybody's finisher thus far in the match, except for Shadow who hasn't entered yet!" said Crysta.

The crowd erupted in applause and cheers and at the same time, the lights in the arena went off and the lights shown down on Shadow's pod.

"Well, I spoke too soon!" said Crysta.

The crowd let out a mixed reaction as the black/red hedgehog exited his pod, his eyes resting on Knuckles, who again, was beginning to get up. Shadow let out a small growl as he quickly entered the ring, ran at Knuckles, and kicked him right in the side of his head, hitting the Punt Kick. There was a pop from the crowd as Knuckles fell on his back from the impact of the kick and Shadow covered him.

"Oh snap! Not even a second after getting into the match, Shadow hits Knuckles with the Punt Kick and now has him covered!" said Wooiser.

1

2

3

_**First Elimination; Knuckles The Echidna**_

The audience was shocked in the fashion of Knuckles' elimination and they let out surprised reactions.

"Wow! Knuckles is the first one eliminated from the chamber match!" said Crysta.

"It took everyone's finishing move and a dirty move from Scourge to get the powerhouse out of the chamber but in the end it worked! Now we are down to five!" said Wooiser.

The referee helped get Knuckles out of the ring and the match continued. Scourge got to his feet and he locked eyes with Shadow.

Oh, look at this! Shadow and Scourge locking eyes with one another! What's going to happen here?" asked Crysta.

The two hedgehogs stared each other down for a few moments before Scourge made his way to Sonic and Shadow went to Silver.

"And it looks like Shadow and Scourge won't go at it at the moment!" said Wooiser.

"But they may cross paths later in the match!" said Crysta.

Scourge picked Sonic up and belted him across the face with a hard punch that sent Sonic into one of the corners and followed him there. Shadow had gotten Silver into the adjacent corner and was delivering unanswered punches to his entire body.

"Shadow and Scourge are both going to work on Silver and Sonic!" said Wooiser.

Shadow and Scourge looked back at each other and after giving each other a slight nod, they both grabbed Silver and Sonic's arms and whipped them out of the corners.

"Sonic and Silver have been whipped right at each other!" said Crysta.

However, when they met in the middle of the ring, Sonic leapt over Silver and charged right at Shadow as Silver continued to run at Scourge.

"Whoa, look at that!" said Wooiser.

Sonic ran at Shadow and sent both him and himself out of the ring and onto the steel with a flying crossbody, while Silver leapt at Scourge and drove both of his feet into the green hedgehog's chest, bringing him down to the bottom of the corner.

"Oh my gosh! Sonic sent himself and Shadow to the outside of the ring with that flying crossbody and Silver drove his feet into Scourge's chest!" said Crysta.

"That was a great move by Sonic as he leapfrogged over Silver!" said Wooiser.

On the outside of the ring, Sonic had just gotten to his feet and was going to continue the attack on Shadow when all of a sudden, Nack snuck up behind him, grabbed him, and hurled him into one of the glass chambers so hard that it actually shattered and broke. The fans gasped as they saw the SWA Champion's broken body laying amongst the broken glass and Nack smirked down at him.

"Damn! I hard almost forgotten about Nack! He just through Sonic right into the glass pod!" said Crysta.

"And Sonic crashed right through it! Look at all the glass strewn around that part of the chamber! And some of it has actually cut Sonic all over!" said Wooiser.

Then the US Champion turned his attention the downed Shadow, picked him up, and set him up against the glass pod on the opposite side of the one Sonic was laying in. Nack backed up a few steps from him and once again started to rev his foot up.

"Nack's going for the Drive-By Kick again!" said Crysta.

"Knuckles was a victim of this earlier! Will Shadow suffer the same fate?" asked Wooiser.

There was a pop from the crowd as they saw Nack rush at Shadow but at the last second, the black/red hedgehog moved out of the way and Nack kicked nothing but the glass pod.

"Shadow got out of the way!" said Crysta.

Shadow crept up behind Nack and was waiting for the moment when he turned around. Nack turned around and Shadow leapt at him and wrapped his arms around his head.

"Oh! Shadow's going for the Chaos Nightmare!" said Wooiser.

"And out there on the steel steps!" said Crysta.

However, Nack grabbed a hold of Shadow and threw him into the cage wall. Shadow crumpled down to the steel floor.

"Nack just barely avoided a big trouble situation right there as he pushed Shadow right into the cage wall!" said Wooiser.

Nack caught his breath before entering the ring and turning his attention to Silver, who was still assaulting Scourge in the corner of the ring. Nack stood in the corner and continued to rev his foot up as he saw Silver pull Scourge up out of the corner and pull him to the middle of the ring.

"Look at Nack! He sure is feeling that Drive-By Kick lately and he's preparing to hit either Silver or Scourge with it!" said Crysta.

All of a sudden, Scourge got some life and he turned Silver around and pushed him towards Nack, and the US Champion ran at Silver and threw his foot up.

"Looks like Silver is going to be the one hit with the Drive-By Kick!" said Wooiser.

However, Silver ducked out of the way and Nack ended up kicking Scourge right in his face, hitting the Drive-By Kick.

"Oh my gosh!" said Crysta.

The crowd cheered loudly as Scourge crumpled down to the mat and Nack looked down in surprise as he was not expecting to hit Scourge.

"Silver just barely got out of the way and Nack ended up dropping Scourge with the Drive-By Kick!" said Wooiser.

Suddenly, Silver turned Nack around, leapt at him, wrapped his arms around his head, and fell back, driving him into the mat face-first, hitting the ESP.

"Nack turns around right into an ESP from Silver!" said Crysta.

There was a pop from the crowd as Nack's head bounced off the mat and he was laid out. Silver turned Nack over and covered him.

"Silver's covering Nack!" said Wooiser.

1

2

3

_**Second Elimination; Nack The Weasel**_

The crowd cheered loudly as Nack was eliminated.

"Silver has eliminated the US Champion!" said Crysta.

"Looks like Nack isn't going to be a double champion like he said he would be! He's headed back to the showers and now we are down to four!" said Wooiser.

The referee helped get Nack out of the chamber and the match continued. Silver looked around and saw he was the only one still standing and the crowd began to chant his name over and over, further building his confidence. Silver made his way over to the downed Scourge and covered him as well.

"Silver's going to try and eliminate the others, starting with Scourge!" said Crysta.

1

2

Scourge got his shoulder off of the mat.

"Scourge kicks out at 2!" said Wooiser.

Silver picked Scourge up and whipped him into the ropes. However, Scourge held onto the ropes. Silver ran at Scourge and the green hedgehog moved out of the way. As a result, Silver ran right into a hard uppercut from Shadow, who had gotten back to his feet.

"Scourge held onto the ropes to save himself from Silver's assault!" said Crysta.

"And he moved out of the way as Silver rushed him and Silver ran right into an uppercut from Shadow that jacked his jaw!" said Wooiser.

As Silver reeled back from the uppercut, Scourge backed into the ropes, charged at Silver, and football tackled him down to the mat, hitting the Spear.

"Scourge hit Silver with the Spear!" said Crysta.

The crowd gasped in surprise as they saw Scourge cover Silver.

"And now Scourge has got him pinned!" said Wooiser.

1

2

3

_**Third Elimination; Silver The Hedgehog**_

The crowd was still in shock from Silver's elimination.

"Wow! Silver has been eliminated after being drilled with a hard Spear from Scourge!" said Crysta.

"Silver was a big favorite going into this match but he is not going to be the winner and now we are down to three!" said Wooiser.

The referee helped Silver get out of the chamber and the match continued. Scourge rose to his feet and once again his eyes fell on Shadow. There was a pop from the crowd as the black/red hedgehog entered the ring and the two hedgehog's stared each other down.

"And now we are back to this again! Shadow and Scourge! Will the two of them go at it this time?" asked Crysta.

The two of them locked up with each other and Scourge managed to get Shadow in a side headlock.

"And yes they do!" said Wooiser.

Shadow wrapped his arms around Scourge's waist and tried to hit a back suplex on him, but the green hedgehog did a backflip and landed on his feet behind Shadow. Wrapping his arms around Shadow's waist, Scourge lifted him up in the air and slammed him down on his stomach then maneuvered so that he had a pinning position on him.

"A beautiful reversal and slam done by Scourge and now he has Shadow pinned!" said Crysta.

1

2

Shadow got his shoulder off the mat.

"Shadow breaks the count by getting his shoulder off the mat!" said Wooiser.

At that moment, there was a pop from the crowd as everyone saw Sonic beginning to stand up out of the broken glass, a bit of blood coming from the multiple scratches on his body.

"Oh my gosh Woozie Look! Sonic has begun to get up after being laid out in the glass for quite some time!" said Crysta.

"And just as we thought, all that glass has cut him all over and the blood is pouring!" said Wooiser.

The blue hedgehog shook the cobwebs out of his head and he made his way back into the ring just as Scourge got off of top of Shadow. Sonic surprised Scourge by landing some clubbing blows to his back, causing the green hedgehog to stumble forwards from them.

"Sonic goes right to work on Scourge!" said Crysta.

Sonic followed him in and turned Scourge around, landing unanswered forearm shots to his face. Sonic grabbed Scourge's arm and whipped him into the ropes and after returning to him, Sonic threw a clothesline, but Scourge ducked it, got behind Sonic, wrapped his hands around Sonic's chin, and dropped down, bringing the SWA Champion to his back.

"There's a modified neckbreaker from Scourge after he was on the receiving end of a hell of an assault by the SWA Champion!" said Wooiser.

The crowd booed as Scourge got to his feet, looked down at Sonic with a sick look on his face, and made his way to one of the corners of the ring. The crowd let out a pop as Scourge crouched down into a football stance and waited for Sonic to stand up.

"Scourge is in position to hit Sonic with a Spear!" said Crysta.

"Silver was a victim of this just a few moments ago and it looks like Sonic is going to get the same treatment Silver did!" said Wooiser.

The SWA Champion started to slowly make his way back up to his feet, eventually turning around and facing Scourge. Scourge let out a yell and charged at Sonic.

"There goes Scourge!" said Crysta.

However, Shadow had shot off the mat, leapt at Scourge, wrapped his arms around his head, and fell down to his back, driving Scourge's head full force into the mat, hitting the Chaos Nightmare.

"OH SNAP!" said Wooiser.

The crowd erupted in cheers as Scourge's body bounced off the mat and he landed on his back.

"Scourge ran right into a Chaos Nightmare from out of nowhere by Shadow!" said Crysta.

Shadow covered Scourge.

"And Shadow's got him pinned!" said Wooiser.

1

2

3

_**Forth Elimination; Scourge The Hedgehog**_

Cheers came from the crowd as Shadow quickly got off of Scourge and slithered to one of the corners, locking eyes with the slightly dazed Sonic.

"Scourge is out! He's been eliminated!" said Wooiser.

"And now we are down to the final two! Sonic and Shadow! One of these two incredible competitors will leave the Elimination Chamber as the SWA Champion!" said Crysta.

The referee helped Scourge out of the chamber and the entire crowd was on their feet, clapping their hands in anticipation for the two remaining competitors in the match. Shadow rose to his feet and as he glared at Sonic, the SWA Champion simply smirked and his signature grin appeared on his face.

"Man I'm getting goosebumps! This is awesome!" said Wooiser.

"I know right? This has been an amazing and exciting match from the very beginning and now we are down to the final two! And how fitting is it to have quite possibly the two biggest stars in the SWA as the final two in the chamber battling for the richest prize in this business? This is as good as it gets!" said Crysta.

There was a mix of both Sonic's and Shadow's names being chanted as the two hedgehogs started to circle each other around the ring and the two of them looked as if they were going to lock up, but instead they began to throw everything they could at each other – punches, kicks, knees, elbows, even headbutts.

"And there they go! Sonic and Shadow are going at it in full force!" said Wooiser.

"You can just feel the intensity in each and every shot they land on each other!" said Crysta.

Eventually, Sonic got the upper hand by hitting Shadow with a surprise punch to his gut. Shadow doubled over and Sonic backed into the ropes, ran at Shadow, and dropped him with a spinning forearm shot to the face.

"There's Sonic's spinning forearm shot to the face!" said Wooiser.

Shadow dropped down to the mat and Sonic immediately went for the cover.

"Sonic's going for the cover and the victory!" said Crysta.

1

2

Shadow got his shoulder off of the mat.

"Shadow breaks the pin at 2!" said Wooiser.

Sonic stood up and dropped a few kicks down and Shadow before picking him up to his feet and trying to whip him into the ropes again. However, Shadow reversed it, wrapped his arm around Sonic;'s neck, turned his bac to his, and dropped down to his knees, slamming Sonic's back down onto his.

"Shadow reverses an Irish whip and hits Sonic with his modified backbreaker!" said Crysta.

There was a pop from the crowd as Sonic landed on his back and Shadow covered him.

"Shadow's got Sonic pinned! We could have a new champion right here!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Sonic got his shoulder off of the mat.

"Sonic gets his shoulder off of the mat right before the count of 3!" said Crysta.

Shadow stood up, picking Sonic up with him as well. Shadow stood Sonic upright and the exhausted and bloodied champion stood wearily on his feet. Shadow backed into the ropes, charged at Sonic, and all of a sudden, Sonic lifted his foot and kicked Shadow right in his stomach as hard as he could.

"Sonic stops Shadow with a kick to his stomach!" said Wooiser..

"Uh oh! Look at the position Shadow is in! You know what this means?" asked Crysta.

The black/red hedgehog doubled over, holding his stomach with both arms. Sonic ran into the ropes and as he did, there was a pop from the crowd. Sonic approached Shadow, leapt in the air, lifted up his leg, and brought it down across the back of Shadow's neck, hitting the Sonic Boom.

"That's what it means! The Sonic Boom, and Sonic connects with it!" said Wooiser.

Loud cheers filled the building as Shadow crashed to the ground. Sonic turned Shadow over and covered him.

"Sonic's covered Shadow! The SWA Champion is 3 seconds away from defending his title!" said Crysta.

1

2

Right before the referee's hand came down for three, Shadow's arm shot off the mat, breaking the pin.

"WHAT?" shouted Wooiser and Crysta.

The whole crowd "Aww'ed!" loudly as the dramatic 2-count was made. Sonic sat up, a look of slight disbelief on his face.

"I don't blame Sonic one second for being shocked! We all thought he had this match won with that Sonic Boom!" said Wooiser.

"But Shadow kicked out of it just a millisecond before the 3 count and the match continues!" said Crysta.

The champion got to his feet, grabbed Shadow, and dragged him over to the nearby corner. As Sonic began to climb to the top of the turnbuckle, the audience was going crazy with cheers.

"The Sonic Boom may not have worked, but it looks like Sonic is going for the Spin Jump, something Shadow is familiar with!" said Wooiser.

"Yeah! Sonic hit Shadow with it at the end of the show just 6 days ago and if he hits it this time it just may be game over for 'The Black Wind!'" said Crysta.

Standing tall on the turnbuckle, Sonic moved his hands in circles, motioning that it was time for his finisher. Sonic then leapt off of the turnbuckle, performing a front flip as he did so.

"There he goes!" said Wooiser.

As Sonic descended down towards Shadow, all of a sudden, the black/red hedgehog shot off the mat, wrapped his hands around Sonic's head as soon as he was within reach, and fell down to his back, driving Sonic into the mat face-first, hitting the Chaos Nightmare.

"OH MY GOD!" shouted Wooiser and Crysta.

Every single person in the building almost lost their minds at what they had just seen. Sonic's head bounced off the mat with so much velocity that his entire body did a backflip and he landed on his stomach.

"What hell was…That was…WOW!" said Wooiser.

"I don't have words for it either! Shadow managed to hit Sonic with the Chaos Nightmare right when Sonic was going to hit him with the Spin Jump! Damn, that was CRAZY!" said Crysta.

Shadow had collapsed as well and for a few moments both competitors were laid out in the ring.

"Shadow is so worn out that he can't go right for the pin! I bet you that if he had been able to cover Sonic right after that Chaos Nightmare this match would already be over!" said Wooiser.

Shadow had stirred and he managed to drape one of his arms over Sonic.

"There it is! Shadow's going to win!" said Crysta.

1

2

Sonic's arm shot off the mat just before the count of three.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" shouted Wooiser.

Everyone in the building was in disbelief.

"What a match! What and incredible match we are witnessing here in our main event of out first ever pay-per-view! This is unbelievable!" said Crysta.

"And the fans think so as well! Just listen to them! But how in the hell did Sonic kick out of that devastating Chaos Nightmare?" asked Wooiser.

"I have no idea, but it was an amazing feat by the SWA Champion!" said Crysta.

Shadow rolled off of Sonic and he grabbed his hair quills in frustration before getting back to his feet, going to Sonic, and picking him up. Shadow went to the turnbuckle, placed Sonic on the top of it, and went to the top with him.

"What is Shadow got on his mind now? The modified backbreaker didn't work, the Chaos Nightmare didn't work! What's he gonna try now?" asked Wooiser.

Shadow once again wrapped his arms around Sonic's head turned towards the ring.

"Oh no way! Shadow's going to try a Chaos Nightmare off the top rope!" said Crysta.

"If he hits that there's no way Sonic's going to be able to kick out! This could be it!" said Wooiser.

Just as Shadow was going to leap off the turnbuckle, Sonic managed to get out of Shadow's grip, held onto the top of the chamber he was by, leapt up, and slammed his leg into the back of Shadow's neck, hitting the Sonic Boom.

"What the…Sonic just hit the Sonic Boom from up there on the top turnbuckle!" said Crysta.

"How the hell did he pull that off!" shouted Wooiser.

Shadow's eyes went wide as he fell off of the turnbuckle and landed on his back. The crowd was going crazy as Sonic looked down at Shadow from the top of the turnbuckle and was about to go for the pin, until an idea crossed his mind. Turning around, Sonic leapt up to the top of the pod behind him and the crowd gasped.

"Oh my God! What is Sonic doing!" shouted Crysta.

"He's climbed all the way to the top of that pod! He's practically at the top of the chamber and Shadow's down on his back in the ring! Oh, wait a minute! He's not gonna…!" said Wooiser.

Sonic stood tall on the very top of the chamber, just inches away from the top of the chamber. He looked out at all of the fans before he once again motioned with his hands that he was about to perform his finisher.

"Oh yeah! He's gonna! He's gonna do the Spin Jump from way up there!" said Crysta.

Then, at the shock of everyone, Sonic leapt off of the pod, turning in a front flip as he did so. Sonic descended down off of the top of the pod and slammed down on Shadow stomach first, hitting the Sonic Boom.

"OH MY GOD!" shouted Wooiser and Crysta.

"Sonic hits the Spin Jump on Shadow from off the top of that pod! Oh my gosh!" said Crysta.

The Christmas Island Arena erupted in thunderous cheers as Sonic covered the severely damaged Shadow.

"Sonic's going for the pin!" said Wooiser

1

2

3

_**Fifth Elimination; Shadow The Hedgehog**_

"WOW! Sonic did it!" said Wooiser.

The referee called for the bell and the match was over.

"It is all over! Sonic has defended his SWA Title successfully!" said Crysta.

_**(Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 – "His World")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match, and still the SWA Champion, Sonic the Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

Everyone in the Christmas Island Arena were on their feet cheering loudly as the winner was announced. Sonic rolled off of Shadow and onto his back, breathing hard.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, we have seen one of the greatest matches in the history of wrestling!" said Wooiser.

"I am so blown away right now from what we just saw! That was one of the greatest displays of passion, determination, and desire that I have ever seen from anyone anywhere! All six competitors involved in this match truly put on a match for the ages!" said Crysta.

"And the action we saw from Sonic and Shadow in the end was just awesome! What a match! What a hell of a match!" said Wooiser.

The referee was handed the SWA Title from the officials outside and he made his way over to Sonic, helped him up, and handed it to him. Sonic took a hold of his belt, gazed at it in his arms before he held it up in the air amidst the cheering fans.

"There's our reigning SWA Champion!" said Crysta.

"He deserves every bit of this! Especially after the huge win he just picked up!" said Wooiser.

Confetti began to rain down from the ceiling as Sonic fell down to his knees, clutching his title in his arms.

"And you can see just how much being the champion and having that belt means to Sonic!" said Crysta.

Shadow used the ropes to pull himself up and as he exited the ring, he turned back around and looked at Sonic. The blue hedgehog stood up and looked back at Shadow, returning his gaze with one just as intense as the one he was giving him.

"Shadow is back to his feet and he and Sonic are staring each other down! I wonder what's going to happen here!" said Wooiser.

"Nothing's going to happen! That right there is a look of respect being shown by these two warriors!" said Crysta.

Shadow narrowed his eyes at Sonic before turning around and making his way out of the chamber. Sonic continued to watch Shadow as he left and as Shadow reached the stage, he turned back around and gave Sonic another glare before leaving the ring area.

"Shadow has absolutely nothing to be sorry for! He put on a hell of a performance and damn near won the whole thing!" said Wooiser.

"Yeah, and I'm sure that he'll get other chances to compete for the SWA Title, but as for now, this is Sonic's moment!" said Crysta.

Sonic's face turned back into his usual grin and he placed his belt around his neck, went to the middle of the ring, and held both of his arms up in victory as the confetti continued to fall and the crowd kept on cheering.

"What a hell of an awesome night tonight was! 'Vendetta' was a huge success in my opinion!" said Wooiser.

"We saw awesome title matches, bitter grudge matches, and experienced some breathtaking and unforgettable moments! Tonight was unbelievable!" said Crysta.

"And now I wonder what is going to happen next with our competitors tomorrow night when we head to the Star Light Arena!" said Wooiser.

"Same here! I'm already excited!" said Crysta.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we want to thank you very joining us on this very special and history making night and be sure to join us tomorrow night when we head to the Star Light Arena to see what is in store next for the SWA Competitors! Until then, this is Wooiser the Eagle and Crysta the Fox signing off!" said Wooiser.

"Goodnight everybody!" said Crysta.

The show ended with Sonic celebrating his win inside the chamber amidst the falling confetti and cheering fans.

_**~End Of Vendetta~**_

* * *

_**~Match Re-Cap~**_

_**SWA Cruiserweight Championship Match; Bean The Dynamite (c) VS. Rob O' The Hedge**_ – Bean defeats Rob by way of pinfall.

_**Steel Cage Match; Cream The Rabbit VS. Carrotia The Rabbit**_ – Cream defeats Carrotia by way of pinfall.

_**Singles Match; Ari The Ram VS. Kragok The Echidna**_ – Kragok defeats Ari by way of pinfall.

_**SWA Women's Tag Team Match; Fiona Fox & Lien-Da The Echidna (c) VS. Rouge The Bat & Sonia The Hedgehog**_ – Fiona wins the match for her team by way of pinfall.

_**2-On-1 Handicap Match; Fockewulf The Wolf & Bearenger The Bear VS. Mephiles The Dark**_ – Mephiles wins the match by way of pinfall.

_**Non-Title Singles Match; Duck "Bill" The Platypus VS. Walt Wallabee**_ – Bill defeats Walt by way of pinfall.

_**SWA Women's Championship Match; Amy Rose (c) VS. Sally Acorn**_ – Sally defeats Amy by way of submission _**(New Champion).**_

_**First Blood Match; Hope The Hedgehog VS. Chaos The Hedgehog**_ – Chaos defeats Hope by way of first blood.

_**SWA Intercontinental/Television Championship Ladder Match; Miles "Tails" Prower (c) VS. Lightning Lynx (c)**_ – Tails defeats Lightning _**(New Champion).**_

_**SWA Championship Elimination Chamber Match; Sonic The Hedgehog (c) VS. Silver The Hedgehog VS. Nack The Weasel VS. Knuckles The Echidna VS. Scourge The Hedgehog VS. Shadow The Hedgehog**_ – Sonic wins the match by way of pinfall.

* * *

_**~Author's Note~**_

_**I had a lot of fun with this one! Hope you all enjoyed it!**_

_**Also, as I forgot to put this in other chapters, and as all of you should know by now, Chip the Tiger belongs to me.**_


	6. Week 5

_**~Author's Note~**_

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Glad you all enjoyed it!**_

_**Also, this chapter is dedicated to my aunt, who just recently passed away. She loved wrestling back in the day. R.I.P. We all love you and miss you.**_

_**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

_**~Sonic Wrestling Association~**_

_**~Chapter 6: Week 5~**_

* * *

_**~Current Champions~**_

_**SWA Champion;**_ Sonic The Hedgehog

_**SWA Intercontinental Champion;**_ Miles "Tails" Prower

_**SWA United States Champion;**_ Nack The Weasel

_**SWA Television Champion;**_ Miles "Tails" Prower

_**SWA Cruiserweight Champion;**_ Bean The Dynamite

_**SWA Hardcore Champion;**_ Duck "Bill" The Platypus

_**SWA Tag Team Champions;**_ Jet The Hawk & Storm The Albatross

_**SWA Women's Champion;**_ Sally Acorn

_**SWA Women's Tag Team Champion;**_ Fiona Fox & Lien-Da The Echidna

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

_**(Lil' Flip feat. Gudda Gudda – "Pump My Fist")**_

Many Mobians were sitting inside a large arena set up outdoors underneath the starry night sky and they cheered loudly as the music played and pyro went off on the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are hot off the heels of a history making first ever pay-per-view and we are happy to have you join us tonight for the aftermath! Welcome to another episode of 'Sonic Wrestling Association!' Wooiser the Eagle here and my partner as always is Crysta the Fox and we are live from the Star Light Arena! And Crysta, people are still buzzing about what went down at 'Vendetta' last night!" said Wooiser.

"Last night was definitely a history making night and we witnessed some of the greatest wrestling matches in the history of the business, but the highlight was the amazing Elimination Chamber match in which Sonic successfully defended the SWA Title and remained the champion!" said Crysta.

"It started with six and then there was only one as Sonic stood alone inside the chamber with the SWA Title still in his grasp! Now I wonder who will be the next in line for a shot at the title, as well as who will challenge for some of the other titles!" said Wooiser.

_**(Lil' Flip feat. Eden – "Respect Me")**_

Loud cheers filled the building as the music played and moments later Chip came out from behind the curtain with a microphone in hand.

"There's Chip! What a great way to start the night off!" said Crysta.

"The boss man promised that last night would be a historic night and he was right! Now I wonder what he has planned for tonight!" said Wooiser.

Chip held the microphone to his lips and was about to speak when he heard the loud cheers coming from the audience and he held his arm down to the side and simply smiled at them as they began to chant his name.

"Wow! They are all still in a frenzy from last night!" said Crysta.

"And Chip is loving every moment of it!" said Wooiser.

Chip looked out once more at the crowd before holding the microphone up and speaking into it. "Well you all are certainly still pumped from last night!"

The crowd responded with louder cheers.

"And I'm glad that you are! Last night was a huge night for the SWA, but trust me when I tell you, we're just getting started!" said Chip.

The crowd cheered again.

"You see, in four more weeks, the SWA will present its next PPV, 'SWA; Onslaught.' And tonight we are going to determine who is next in line for the SWA Championship!"

"Wow! We are going to have a new number one contender before tonight is over!" said Crysta.

"Now last night, Sonic prevailed in what was one of the greatest displays of determination I have ever seen and he remained the SWA Champion! And at 'Onslaught' he will face one of the final two competitors that were in the chamber with him! So therefore, in tonight's main event, it will be a SWA Championship Number One Contender Match between Scourge the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog!" said Chip.

The crowd cheered loudly.

"Whoa! Now that is a match that I am definitely looking forward to seeing!" said Wooiser.

"As well as me and the fans! Either Scourge or Shadow will be Sonic's next challenger!" said Crysta.

Chip listened to the cheers from the crowd and said, "Well it seems you all like the sound of that! Well I tell you what! We're going to get the night started off with yet another number one contender's match, this one for the IC Title! Enjoy the show and I'll catch y'all later!" said Chip.

_**(Lil' Flip feat. Eden – "Respect Me")**_

The crowd cheered as the music played and Chip waved out to them as he exited theough the curtain.

"Oh man! We have not one, but two number one contender matches tonight and we're going to be treated to the first one right now!" said Wooiser.

"And the winner will face the IC Champion Tails, who is also the new TV Champion after defeating Lightning in an awesome ladder match last night! I wonder who the two competitors are going to be?" asked Crysta.

"We're about to find out right now!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~SWA Intercontinental Championship Number One Contender Match; Valdez The Chameleon VS. Knuckles The Echidna~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a singles match and the winner will earn a future title shot against Miles 'Tails' Prower for the SWA Intercontinental Championship!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Sonic Adventure 2 – "Unknown From M.E.")**_

The crowd cheered loudly as the music played and moments later Knuckles came out from behind the curtain and stood on the stage. He proceeded to do some shadowboxing moves on the stage and as he finished with a leaping uppercut, red pyro exploded on the sides of the stage. The crowd cheered as Knuckles sprinted down the ramp and slid into the ring. He went to the middle of the ring and held his fist up in the air amidst the cheering fans.

"Introducing first, from Angel Island, weighing in at 88 lbs., "Rad Red" Knuckles the Echidna!" said the ring announcer.

"Knuckles is one of the participants in the number one contender match!" said Wooiser.

"He was one of the participants in the awesome 'Match of the Night' of 'Vendetta' last night and although he came up short in that one, he now has a chance to become the number one contender for IC Title!" said Crysta.

Knuckles went to his respective corner and waited for his opponent to arrive.

_**(Cage 9 – "I Am Perfection")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and moments later, there was an explosion of blue pyro on the stage and Valdez shot out of the bottom of the stage and landed on it in a kneeling pose. After standing up, he made his way down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans before sliding into the ring, going to the top of one of the turnbuckles, and pointed out into the crowd.

"And the opponent, from the Isolated Islands, weighing in at 78 lbs., Valdez the Chameleon!" said the ring announcer.

"And Valdez is back in action after stealing the show in that tag team match a few weeks back!" said Wooiser.

"He sure did put on a show in that match and it has landed him into contendership for the IC Title! If he can pull of the victory here tonight against Knuckles then it will propel him greatly here in the SWA! But then again, the same can be said for Knuckles! This is a huge opportunity for both competitors!" said Crysta.

Valdez got down from the turnbuckle and went to his respective corner. Moments later, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Valdez and Knuckles, one on one!" said Wooiser.

"And the winner will become the number one contender for the SWA Intercontinental Championship!" said Crysta.

Valdez and Knuckles walked to the middle of the ring and stared each other down, never taking their eyes off of the others.

"and they start things off with a nice face off!" said Wooiser.

Then suddenly, Knuckles raised his hand and punched Valdez in his jaw, knocking him down to the mat.

"Whoa! Knuckles hits Valdez right in the jaw with a hard punch!" said Crysta.

"Now we're underway!" said Wooiser.

There was a pop from the crowd as Knuckles made his way to his opponent and picked him up off the ground. As he did, however, Valdez lifted his foot and kicked the echidna in this stomach, stopping him.

"A hard kick from Valdez stops Knuckles right in his tracks!" said Crysta.

Knuckles doubled over and held his stomach with one arm while Valdez grabbed his other one and tried to whip him into the ropes, but Knuckles stood his ground and didn't move. Using his strength, Knuckles pulled Valdez back to him and dropped him down to the mat with a hard clothesline.

"Oh man! Valdez tried to whip Knuckles but wasn't strong enough to do it!" said Wooiser.

"But Knuckles was able to pull him back to him and hit him with that vicious clothesline!" said Crysta.

Valdez held the back of his head from the impact of hit hitting the mat and Knuckles backed into the ropes, charged at Valdez, leapt in the air, and dropped his forearm down across his face. The chameleon sat up in pain before feeling himself being pushed back down by Knuckles and being covered by him.

"Knuckles hits Valdez with a forearm right to his face and immediately covers him afterwards in the first pin attempt of the match!" said Crysta.

1

Valdez kicked out of the pin.

"Valdez quickly kicks out!" said Wooiser.

Knuckles got Valdez into a sitting position, got behind him, pushed his knee into his back, and pulled on his head.

"Wow! Pretty innovative submission hold being applied by Knuckles!" said Crysta.

"I'll say!" said Wooiser.

The referee asked Valdez if he wanted to give up and he shook his head saying "No!" Knuckles intensified the pressure by pulling more on his opponent's head and Valdez let out a yell of pain.

"Valdez refused to give up and Knuckles has even more pressure on him now!" said Crysta.

The fans began to clap their hands to will both the competitors on and Valdez started to feed off of it. The chameleon swung his legs to the side, pulled Knuckles down, and rolled him up into a pinning position.

"Whoa! Nice reversal by Valdez as he gets out of that submission hold and had Knuckles in a pinning position!" said Wooiser.

1

Knuckles quickly kicked out of the pin and the two of them scrambled to their feet.

"Knuckles kicks out and now both of them are back up!" said Crysta.

Valdez leapt at his opponent to hit him with a spinning heel kick, but Knuckles caught him in his arms. Knuckles walked over to the side of the ring and dumped Valdez out of it and to the floor. Valdez hit the ground hard and he arched his back in pain.

"Valdez went for a spinning heel kick but Knuckles caught him!" said Wooiser.

"And then he followed that up by throwing him out of the ring and just a few feet away from us!" said Crysta.

Knuckles followed him to the outside, picked him up, and got him in the power bomb position.

"Uh oh!" said Wooiser.

There was a loud pop from the crowd as they say Knuckles preparing for his finishing move.

"Oh my gosh! A Deep Impact on the outside! This is not going to be pretty!" said Crysta.

Knuckles bent over, wrapped his arms around Valdez, and lifted him up onto his shoulders. Suddenly, Valdez began to land punches repeatedly to Knuckles head, stumbling him. Then the chameleon, grabbed the sides of Knuckles' head, threw his legs off his shoulders, and drove him down face first into the floor.

"Oh damn!" said Wooiser.

The crowd cheered loudly as Knuckles head bounced off the floor and he was laid out.

"Valdez countered the Deep Impact and drove Knuckles facefirst into the mat on the outside!" said Crysta.

"And lets remember that there is hardly any padding at all on these pads on the outside! So he basically hit the concrete face-first!" said Wooiser.

Valdez stood up, picked Knuckles up, and threw him back into the ring. After following him inside, Valdez covered Knuckles.

"Valdez has Knuckles back in the ring and now has him covered!" said Crysta.

"After what we just saw this just may be it!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Knuckles kicked out.

"No that wasn't it! Knuckles kicked out!" said Crysta.

Valdez got to his feet and landed a few stomps down on the echidna before picking him up to his feet and whipping him into one of the corners. Knuckles' back hit the corner hard and he slumped into it.

"Knuckles is out in the corner!" said Wooiser.

"What does Valdez have on his mind now!" asked Crysta.

Valdez sized him up for a few seconds before rushing at him and leaping all the way from the mat to the top rope with his legs on either side of Knuckles and began to drop hard punches down on him.

"Valdez is dropping some heavy bombs on Knuckles there! I don't know how many more blows to the head he can take!" said Wooiser.

After taking a flurry of punches, Knuckles wrapped his arms around Valdez's waist and used his strength to hold him up on his shoulders as he walked out of the corner and to the middle of the ring.

"Oh wow! Knuckles has practically carried Valdez to the center of the ring!" said Crysta.

"And look at the position he has him in! It may be Deep Impact time!" said Wooiser.

There was another loud pop from the crowd and it got louder as Knuckles dropped down to a sitting position and drove Valdez down to the mat on his back, hitting the Deep Impact.

"Oh, and there it is! The Deep Impact!" said Crysta.

"Knuckles got all of it too!" said Wooiser.

Valdez's body was laid out in the ring and Knuckles covered him.

"Knuckles has gotten Valdez covered! This may be it!" said Crysta.

1

2

Valdez got his shoulder off of the mat.

"What!" yelled Wooiser.

There was a collective gasp that came from the crowd as the 2-count was made and Knuckles got a look of disbelief on his face.

"I can't believe that Valdez kicked out of that myself!" said Crysta.

"But he did and this great opening match continues!" said Wooiser.

The echidna got to his feet, picked the badly damaged Valdez up, and backed him into one of the corners. Then he grabbed one of his arms and whipped him across the ring towards the adjacent corner. As soon as Valdez was at the corner, he leapt onto the middle turnbuckle and used it to propel himself at the charging Knuckles, turning in midair and cracking him across the jaw with a spinning heel kick that sent the echidna down to the mat.

"Oh my gosh!" said Crysta.

The crowd cheered loud as both Valdez and Knuckles hit the match and the chameleon crawled over to his opponent and draped an arm over him.

"Valdez just hit a springboard spinning heel kick out of nowhere and drops Knuckles!" said Wooiser.

"And now he's got him covered!" said Crysta.

1

2

Knuckles got his shoulder off the mat.

"Knuckles breaks the count again!" said Wooiser.

Valdez slowly got to a knee and wiped dome sweat from his brow before wrapping his arm around Knuckles' head and starting to stand up. All of a sudden, Knuckles wrapped his arms around Valdez's body, shot off the ground, picked his opponent up, and drove him right down on his back, hitting a spinebuster.

"Whoa! Knuckles returns the favor by hitting Valdez with a hard spinebuster!" said Crysta.

There was a pop from the crowd as Valdez's body bounced off the mat and a look of pain appeared on his face. Knuckles let out a primal yell before he picked Valdez up and whipped him into one of the corners of the ring. As Valdez's back hit the corner, Knuckles went to the adjacent corner and sized his opponent up before rushing at him.

"Knuckles has something big on his mind, I can tell!" said Wooiser.

At the last second, Valdez lifted his foot up and caught Knuckles with a hard boot to the face.

"Ouch! Well whatever that something was Valdez stopped it before it could happen!" said Crysta.

As the echidna staggered back, Valdez made his way to the top of the turnbuckle. The crowd stood on their feet as they looked at the chameleon stand tall on the turnbuckle.

"Valdez has made his way upstairs and he is looking to let loose with one of his huge high-flying maneuvers!" said Wooiser.

Once Knuckles had staggered a bit closer to him, Valdez leapt off the turnbuckle and soared towards him.

"And there he goes!" said Crysta.

Just when Valdez was going to hit him, Knuckles turned so that he was facing away from Valdez, caught him on his shoulder, and used the momentum to slam him down to the mat on his back.

"WOW! What a counter by Knuckles!" said Wooiser.

"He caught Valdez on his shoulder and just drilled him into the mat with a powerslam!" said Crysta.

The crowd let out surprised gasps as the impact of Valdez's body hitting the mat sounded throughout the building and Knuckles covered him.

"And Knuckles has him pinned!" said Wooiser.

1

2

3

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It is all over! Knuckles has defeated Valdez!" said Crysta.

_**(Sonic Adventure 2 – "Unknown From M.E.")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, and the number one contender for the SWA Intercontinental Championship, 'Rad Red' Knuckles the Echidna!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

Loud cheers filled the building as the music played and the winner was announced. Knuckles got off of Valdez and the referee raised his arm in victory.

"Knuckles defeats Valdez in a very highly contested match!" said Wooiser.

"That was a great back and forth match that looked like Valdez could get the win, but in the end Knuckles gets the victory and has earned a shot for the IC Title!" said Crysta.

Knuckles went to one of the turnbuckles, climbed to the top of it, and pumped his fist in the air to the beat of his theme music before getting down to the mat, and going to help Valdez up to his feet.

"Great respect being shown by Knuckles there!" said Wooiser.

The chameleon shrugged the pain his was feeling off and shook Knuckles' hand in respect and the crowd applauded them as they did so.

"Valdez put on a good match tonight but it just wasn't his time! It's Knuckles' time and he will get a title shot against his good friend Tails one day in the future for the IC Title!" said Crysta.

Valdez exited the ring and made his way up the ramp, receiving several pats on the back from the fans ringside as Knuckles continued to celebrate his win.

"Congratulations to Knuckles on this huge win!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Chip's Office~**_

"Very exciting match to start the night off!" said Uma as she hung upside down on the ceiling.

Cat looked up from his chair at the spider with one of his eyebrows raised. "Wow, you were actually paying attention to it? I thought you might have been to busy worrying about your nails or something!"

Uma glared at him. "Can it old man! Don't hate me because I'm gorgeous, beautiful, AND have pretty nails!"

Chip facepalmed and hung his head low as Uma and Cat began to argue. _'Oh man, here they go again! This ain't never gonna end!'_

At that moment, there was a knock on Chip's office door. The tiger got up from his seat, walked past the bickering Cat and Uma, and opened his door and a smile appeared on his face as he saw who it was.

"Hey, it's the champ!" Chip said. "Or should I say double champ! How's it going Tails?"

The two-tailed fox smiled back at Chip, one of his title belts around his waist and the other on his shoulder. "Everything's great with me Chip!" He looks into the office and sees Cat and Uma arguing. "Uh, did I come at a bad time?"

"Not at all!" said Chip. "Don't mind them. They're always butting heads about something." Chip goes out into the hall and closes the door behind him. "So, you got yourself a new number one contender for that IC Title of yours."

"Yep, I know. That's why I'm here," said Tails. "I wanted to request that our title match takes place next week."

Chip looked a bit surprised. "Next week? You sure pal? Don't you need a bit more time to heal up from the ladder match last night?"

Tails smiled. "Oh I'm sure that I'll be back to 100% by next week. That way I'll be in top condition to defend my IC Title."

Chip thought it over for a few seconds before nodding his head and saying, "Alright, I'll make the match. Next week it's gonna be you and Knuckles for the IC Title."

"Alright!" said Tails excitedly. "Thanks Chip!"

"No problem! You just be sure to put on a great match for all of us to enjoy!" said Chip

"I'll be sure to!" As the fox began to walk away he said, "Thanks again Chip!"

The tiger nodded at the IC/TV Champion as he walked away and once he was out of sight, he opened his door and was met once again with the yelling of Cat and Uma.

'_Oh brother…,'_ he thought to himself as he went back into the room.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Wow! Huge news from the boss man!" said Wooiser.

"Next week, live from the Scrap Brain Center, we're going to be treated to an IC Title match! Tails will defend the championship against the newly crowned number one contender, Knuckles!" said Crysta.

"That is going to be a great match! And speaking of great matches, it's time to get back into the action with a match that is sure to be really great!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Tag Team Match; Julie-Su The Echidna & Tikal The Echidna VS. Nic The Weasel & Conquering Storm The Lynx~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a tag team match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Destiny's Child/? – "Survivor/The Orient Express Theme")**_

Boos filled the building as the combined music played and moments later both Nic and C.S. came from behind the curtain. Nic struck a pose on one side of the stage while C.S. simply put her hand on the brim of her hat and tilted it upwards, looking out at the crowd. The two of them then made their way down the ramp and got into the ring, Nic getting on her knees and striking a pose and C.S. bowing her head in a ninja-like fashion.

"Introducing first, weighing in at a combined weight of 141 lbs., Conquering Storm the Lynx and Nic the Weasel!"

"Nic and C.S. are back in action since their win over Blaze and Marine a few weeks back!" said Wooiser.

"These ladies showed some great chemistry in that match and they are looking to get another win to their names tonight!" said Crysta.

Nic stood up and both she and C.S. removed their hats from their heads and C.S. took her outer clothing off, revealing a body suit underneath. They went to their respective corner and waited for their opponents to arrive.

_**(Jennifer Lopez/Sonic Adventure – "Get Right/Tikal's Theme")**_

Loud cheers filled the building as the music began to play and moments later Julie-Su and Tikal came from behind the curtain and stood on the stage. As they stood side by side, Julie-Su held up her signature blaster gun and shoot several multicolored lasers into the air and Tikal held her arms out to the side as purple and orange pyro exploded on the sides of the stage. The two of them made their way down the ramp, got into the ring and they struck a pose together in the center of the ring.

"And the opponents, weighing in at a combined weight of 170 lbs., Tikal the Echidna and Julie-Su the Echidna!" said the ring announcer.

"Julie-Su and Tikal are making their in-ring debuts tonight!" said Wooiser.

"We've seen the technical and power abilities of the echidnas this past month and they both are very adapt in both of those departments! Julie-Su is going to try to get a win under her belt as her brother and sister have already done and Tikal is looking to do the same!" said Crysta.

Julie-Su and Tikal went to their corner and Julie put her blaster gun down on the outside of the ring. It was decided that Julie-Su and Nic would start the match. After Tikal and C.S. got out of the ring and onto the apron, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Julie-Su and Tikal taking on Nic and C.S. in a tag team match!" said Wooiser.

Julie-Su and Nic met in the middle of the ring in a lockup. The two of them stood there trying to get the better of the situation and a few moments later, Julie-Su grabbed Nic's arm and twisted it around, bringing the weasel down to her knees.

"Julie-Su gets control of the match by bringing Nic down with a twisting armbar!" said Crysta.

Julie-Su locked her legs around Nic's arm, sat down, and then wrapped her arms around Nic's head and pulled back, locking the Echidna Crossface on her.

"Oh man! Julie-Su has Nic locked in the Echidna Crossface right off the bat!" said Wooiser.

"This is not where Nic wants to be right now, especially at the beginning of the match! She needs to find a way out of this quick!" said Crysta.

There was a loud pop from the crowd as Nic began to yell out in pain and the referee asked her if she wanted to give up, but before she could respond, Julie-Su maneuvered her body so that she had Nic in a pinning position.

"Julie-Su turns the Echidna Crossface into a pin!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Nic kicked out of the pin and clutched her arm in pain.

"Nic just barely gets out of the first pin attempt of this match!" said Crysta.

"And it looks like her arm is really jacked up from being in the Echidna Crossface!" said Wooiser.

Julie-Su got to her feet, picked Nic up, led her o her corner, and tagged Tikal into the match.

"Tikal has been tagged in!" said Crysta.

There was a pop from the crowd as Tikal entered the ring and Julie-Su picked Nic up and hit a body slam on her and Tikal followed up by leaping in the air and dropping her leg down across the weasel's neck.

"Nice double team move by Julie-Su and Tikal!" said Wooiser.

Julie-Su exited the ring and Tikal covered Nic.

"And Tikal's got Nic pinned!" said Crysta.

1

2

Nic kicked out of the pin.

"Nic once again just barely manages to kick out!" said Wooiser.

Tikal got up and picked Nic up as well. Grabbing onto her arm, the echidna whipped the weasel into the ropes. As Nic came back to her, Tikal bent over to hit her with a back body drop but Nic stopped right in front of her, grabbed Tikal's hair, and forcefully threw her down face-first into the ring.

"That was a nasty and vicious move by Nic!" said Crysta.

The crowd booed at that and they got louder as Nic leapt at her corner and tagged C.S. into the match.

"And here comes C.S.!" said Wooiser.

The lynx entered the ring and got into a martial arts stance as Tikal began to slowly get up.

"Oh, this is not gonna be pretty for Tikal!" said Crysta.

Tikal got to her feet and held the back of her head with her hand and as she turned around to face C.S., the lynx threw her foot up and connected with a hard kick to the side of Tikal's head.

"OH SNAP!" said Wooiser and Crysta.

The crowd "Ooh'ed!" as the smack of the kick sounded throughout the building and Tikal fell down to the mat.

"What a head kick by C.S.! Tikal's brain must be scrambled after that one!" said Wooiser.

C.S. got down and covered Tikal.

"C.S.'s covering Tikal! This just may be it!" said Crysta.

1

2

Julie-Su leapt onto the ropes and propelled her self into the ring, soaring towards C.S. and dropping a hard elbow down on her back, breaking the pin.

"Whoa! Julie-Su flies into the ring and breaks the pin with a picture perfect elbow drop!" said Wooiser.

The crowd let out a pop as the lynx followed off of Tikal, arching her back. Nic got into the ring and charged at Julie-Su, but the echidna side-stepped her, grabbed her, and threw her headfirst through one of the turnbuckles and into the steel post.

"Oh my gosh! Did you hear that!" asked Crysta.

The sound of head meeting steel went throughout the Star Light Arena and Nic crumpled out of the corner and down to the outside of the ring, a bit of blood running down from an open cut in her head.

"Nic's been busted open from that one! Man, that was sickening the way her head hit that post!" said Wooiser.

Back in the ring, Julie-Su had gotten out of the ring and Tikal shook the cobwebs out of her head and stood up. She picked C.S. up to her feet, but suddenly the lynx bent down and picked Tikal up onto her shoulders.

"Tikal gets stopped dead in her tracks as C.S. had her up on her shoulders!" said Crysta.

"What's she gonna do here!" asked Wooiser.

C.S. spun Tikal's body around to hit her with a sidewalk slam, but Tikal countered it, wrapped her arm around C.S.'s head, and drove her down to the mat headfirst, hitting a DDT.

"Oh man! What a counter by Tikal!" said Crysta.

There was a pop from the crowd as C.S.'s head bounced off the mat and she landed on her back. Tikal rolled over and draped an arm over her.

"Tikal's got C.S. pinned!" said Wooiser.

1

2

C.S. got her shoulder off the mat, breaking the pin.

"Wow! C.S. got her shoulder up and the match continues!" said Crysta.

Tikal rolled off of C.S., to her corner, and tagged Julie-Su.

"Julie-Su is tagged back in! said Wooiser.

As Tikal got out of the ring, the echidna reentered the ring, picked C.S. up, and led her over to one of the corners while wrapping her arm around her head. While this was going on, Nic had slowly recovered on the outside, reached for Tikal's legs, and pulled her off of the apron, her head landing on the nearby steel steps.

"Julie-Su had C.S. in position for her finisher, but did you see what Nic just did!" asked Crysta.

"Yeah! She's final recovered from being thrown into that steel pos and she pulled Tikal off the apron and she herself tastes some steel!" said Wooiser.

The crowd gasped as Tikal slumped down to the ground holding her head. The referee looked over and saw Tikal on the ground after hearing the loud smash and he got out of the ring to check on her.

"The ref's gotten outside to check on Tikal and make sure she's ok!" said Crysta.

Back in the ring, Julie-Su had ran at the corner while holding C.S.'s head, ran up the corner, leapt onto the top turnbuckle, propelled herself off of it back towards the ring, and drove C.S.'s head into the mat headfirst, hitting the Top Rope Bulldog.

"Man, we better pay attention to what's going on with the legal competitors!" said Wooiser.

"Yeah! Julie-Su just drilled C.S. with her Top Rope Bulldog!" said Crysta.

The crowd cheered loudly as C.S.'s body went limp and Julie-Su turned her over and covered her.

"Julie-Su's got C.S. covered! The match should be over right here!" said Wooiser.

"But the referee is outside the ring checking on Tikal!" said Crysta.

Blood running down her face, Nic ran over to her opponents' corner, picked up Julie-Su's blaster gun, and got into the ring.

"What the heck! What's Nic doing!" asked Wooiser.

"She has Julie-Su's blaster gun in her hand and is now back in the ring!" said Crysta.

Nic gripped the gun hard, ran at Julie-Su, and smashed it across the back of her head.

"Oh damn!" said Wooiser.

Thunderous boos sounded from the crowd as Julie-Su's body went limp and Nic quickly turned them over so that C.S. was covering the echidna before getting out of the ring, throwing the gun down, and telling the referee.

"Nic just hit that gun right over the back of Julie-Su's head and she looks like she's out! And she put C.S. over her!" said Crysta.

"And now Nic has gotten rid of the gun and is telling the referee that C.S. has Julie-Su covered!" said Wooiser.

The referee looked back in the ring, saw the cover, and got back inside to make the count.

"There's the count!" said Wooiser.

1

2

3

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It is all over! Nic and C.S. have defeated Julie-Su and Tikal!" said Crysta.

_**(Destiny's Child/? – "Survivor/The Orient Express Theme")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winners of this match by way of pinfall, Nic the Weasel and Conquering Storm the Lynx!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The boos continued to ring throughout the Star Light Arena as the winners were announced. Nic, bloodied and all, got back into the ring and helped C.S. up to her feet and the referee held their arms up in victory.

"After a very physical match and a very dirty tactic at the end of it, Nic and C.S. pick up another victory!" said Wooiser.

"You hit the nail on the head when you said this was physical! We saw some hard hitting moves, some nice technical moves, and we saw blood! And after that dirty and sneaky move by Nic at the conclusion, she and C.S. come away with the win!" said Crysta.

Nic and C.S. got out of the ring and they practically carried each other up the ramp and to the stage.

"They both are wearing the wounds of war!" said Wooiser.

Tikal recovered on the outside and got into the ring to check on Julie-Su. As she did, Nic smirked at them on the stage and C.S. simply turned around and left behind the curtain, Nic following her a second later.

"Both Tikal and Julie-Su put up a hell of a fight, but it looks like they're gonna have to hold out on getting their first wins in the SWA!" said Crysta.

"Yeah, but they sure did take it to Nic and C.S.! But in the end, their opponents got the win! They'll get another chance though!" said Wooiser.

"And I bet that they are looking forward to it too!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

Nack was walking down the hallway towards the ring area for his upcoming match, his title belt on his shoulder. As he neared the entrance to the ring, he saw C.S. walk past him and he saw Nic just a few seconds later.

"Hey there Sis," he saidin his smug tone. "Nice win out there. Could've been much better, but it was nice."

Scoffing, Nic turned to her younger brother. "At least _one _of us can say they've gotten a win around here. What happened to all of that talk about you becoming a double champion? Hmm?"

"Ah, minor setback," said Nack as he waved his hand at her. "But it doesn't matter to me. I'm gonna get that SWA Title soon. But for the time being, I am still the US Champion and now I'm gonna go out there and get a victory to make up for what happened last night."

"Uh huh, yeah sure," said Nic as she wiped some of the blood of her brow. "Good luck with that Nacky."

With that being said, she walked away down the hallway and Nack watched her leave, rolling his eyes at her, before turning and walking smugly towards the ring area.

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

Silver was levitating in midair and doing some mediating until he heard a knock at his door. "Come in!" he called out, not opening his eyes.

The door opened up and Blaze walked inside. "Hey Silver, your match against Nack is up next."

The hedgehog's eyes opened. "Oh, its that time already?" he asked as he landed on his feet.

"Yep," the cat said. "You'd better get going."

Silver nodded his head and was about to walk out the door when he heard Blaze's voice. "Silver?"

He turned back to her and was met with her smiling at him as she said, "Good luck."

Silver returned her smile and gave her a thumbs up before making his way out of the locker room, heading for the ring.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Now this should be a very interesting match up!" said Wooiser.

"Indeed! Silver and Nack were both in the Elimination Chamber and as a matter of fact, Silver was the one who eliminated Nack! Now the US Champion has a chance for redemption as he faces Silver one on one right now!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Non-Title Singles Match; Nack The Weasel VS. Silver The Hedgehog~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a non-title singles match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 – "Dreams Of An Absolution")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music began to play and Silver came out from behind the curtain a few seconds later. He made his way down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans ringside as he did so. He got to the ring and slid into it. Silver went to the middle of the ring and, using his telekinetic powers, floated in midair and stuck a pose, earning him more cheers from the crowd.

"Introducing first, from Crisis City, weighing in at 88 lbs., Silver the Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

"Coming off of an impressive showing in the Elimination Chamber last night, Silver is looking to get another win tonight over the US Champion!" said Wooiser.

"Silver was riding a huge wave of momentum heading into the chamber and many thought he may come out of it the winner, but he was eliminated by Scourge! Now he's looking to put that behind him and get back on the winning path!" said Crysta.

Silver landed back down on the mat, went to his corner, and waited for his opponent to arrive.

_**(Deftones – "Elite")**_

Boos filled the arena as the music played and moments later Nack flew out from behind the curtain on his airbike, holding his US Title in the air. He shot down the ramp and did a few laps around the ring before coming to a stop right at the base of the ramp. Nack leapt off the bike and slid into the ring, holding his title belt high above his head amidst the booing fans.

"And the opponent, from The Floating Island, weighing in at 83 lbs., ladies and gentlemen, he is the reigning SWA United States Champion, 'The Sniper' Nack the Weasel!" said the ring announcer.

"Nack is also coming off an impressive showing from last night! He wall over practically everybody in the chamber!" said Wooiser.

"But he was ultimately eliminated by, ironically, his opponent tonight! This should be a good one as Nack tries to avenge his elimination last night!" said Crysta.

Nack went to his corner, removed his hat, and placed and his title belt down on the outside of the ring. Afterwards, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Nack and Silver, one on one!" said Wooiser.

Nack and Silver started the match off by circling each other a few times before meeting in the middle of the ring. They looked like they were going to lock up, but Nack ducked down, pulled Silver's legs out from under him, and covered him in a jackknife pin.

"Nack starts things off with a jackknife pin!" said Crysta.

1

Silver quickly kicked out of the pin and they both scrambled to their feet.

"Silver got out of that one no problem at they're both back up!" said Wooiser.

Nack had a smug look on his face as he laughed a bit at the hedgehog and Silver shrugged it off. They circled each other again and when they met in the middle of the ring, they locked up. Suddenly, Silver grabbed one of Nack's arms, leapt in the air, and executed a flying armbar, dropping Nack down to the ground on his back and pulling hard on his arm.

"Oh wow! Silver just pulled off a picture perfect flying armbar!" said Crysta.

There was a pop from the crowd as the US Champion yelled out in pain and before the referee could ask him if he gives up, Silver leapt on top of him and covered him.

"And now Silver has him pinned!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Nack kicked out of the pin and rolled out of the ring.

"Whoa! Silver gets a near-fall on Nack right there!" said Crysta.

"Nack better watch it! Silver is for real tonight!" said Wooiser.

Silver got to his feet and as he looked at the surprised weasel on the outside of the ring, he held his fingers up implying that he almost had him. Nack, irked from Silver's gesture, got back in the ring and charged at him. Silver ducked a clothesline from Nack and ran into the ropes.

"Nack misses a clothesline!" said Crysta.

Nack regained his balance, turned around, and saw Silver running at him. Once the hedgehog was close enough, grabbed his head, and slammed it right down on his knee.

"Ooh! Nack may have missed that clothesline but he hits that facebuster right on the button!" said Wooiser.

The crowd booed as Silver dropped down to the mat holding his face. Nack sneered at the hedgehog before covering him.

"Nack's got Silver pinned!" said Crysta.

1

2

Silver kicked out of the pin.

"Silver kicks out at 2!" said Wooiser.

Nack got up, picked Silver up, and kneed him in his stomach. The hedgehog doubled over before feeling himself being picked up by Nack and being placed on his shoulder.

"After a hard shot to Silver's stomach Nack has him up on his shoulder!" said Crysta.

Just before Nack was going to slam Silver down, the hedgehog began to wildly flail his legs to get out of the US Champion's grip.

"Silver's trying to get out of that position!" said Wooiser.

Eventually, Silver dropped back down to his feet, picked Nack up, and hit him with a back body drop.

"Nice counter by Silver as he fights out of what may have been a very dangerous spot for him!" said Crysta.

There was a pop from the crowd as Nack's body hit the mat and he rolled around in pain before coming to a stop at one of the corners. Silver went over to the adjacent corner and caught his breath from the shot to his stomach before turning his attention back to Nack, who had used the corner to get back to his feet. Once the US Champion was back to his feet and slumped in the corner, Silver charged at him.

"There goes Silver! What's he about to do here!" asked Wooiser.

At the last minute, Nack pulled himself up to the top turnbuckle and delivered a straight kick right to Silver's face.

"Oh my gosh!" said Crysta.

The crowd responded with a collective "Ooh!" at the sight and Silver staggered back, a bit of blood coming from his nose.

"Silver was hit smack dab in the face with that kick and it must've smashed his nose in because the blood is flowing!" said Wooiser.

Nack, smirking at his opponent, leapt towards him and brought him down to the mat with a flying clothesline. Silver's body was laid out and Nack covered him.

"Nack hits Silver with a flying clothesline and now has him pinned! He just may have him here!" said Crysta.

1

2

Silver got his shoulder off of the mat.

"Oh, and Silver breaks the pin at 2!" said Wooiser.

Nack slammed his fist down on the mat before standing back up and going to one of the corners and started to rev his foot up as he waited for Silver to stand up. There was a pop from the crowd as they saw Nack preparing for his finishing move and Silver crawled over to the adjacent corner and started to get back up.

"Uh oh! Silver is in a very bad spot here!" said Crysta.

"He sure is! Nack's getting ready for the Drive-By Kick! He was throwing that move around like nobody's business last night and now Silver just may get his head kicked off his shoulders!" said Wooiser.

Once the hedgehog was up and he turned to face Nack, the US Champion took off running at him.

"There he goes!" said Crysta.

Once Nack was a few feet away from Silver, he lifted his leg up, aiming for his head. At the last second, Silver ducked out of the way and Nack leg went flying over the top rope and he got hung up on them.

"Whoa! Silver moves out of the way just in the nick of time and avoids the Drive-By Kick!" said Wooiser.

Silver got behind Nack, pulled him out of the corner, and rolled him up.

"And Silver's rolled Nack up!" said Crysta.

1

2

3

"Whoa!" said Wooiser.

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It is all over! Silver has defeated Nack!" said Crysta.

_**(Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 – "Dreams Of An Absolution")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, Silver the Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

Cheers rang throughout the building as the music played and the winner was announced. Silver got off of Nack and rolled out of the ring, leaving a surprised and shocked US Champion in the ring. The referee got out of the ring, went to Silver, and held his arm up in victory.

"Silver defeats Nack in a very exciting match!" said Wooiser.

"Can you believe this? Silver has beaten Nack not one, but twice in two nights! This certainly can't be sitting well with the US Champion!" said Crysta.

A confident smile appeared on Silver's face as he began to back up the ramp and Nack began to slam his fist into the mat repeatedly with a look of anger on his face.

"You think? Just look at him! He's going crazy in the ring!" said Wooiser.

Once Silver reached the stage, he floated in midair before exiting behind the curtain and Nack snarled at him.

"Looks like Nack isn't happy about the outcome of this match as he has lost again to Silver! I wonder how he's gonna bounce back from this!" said Crysta.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that Silver has won this match and is back on the winning track! Congratulations to Silver on his win tonight!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

"How could you guys lose your match last night!" Carrotia yelled at Fockewulf and Bearenger in their locker room. "It was 2 on 1! You guys should've won that easily!"

Fockewulf looked at her in annoyance while he held his throat. "Don't give us no lip Carrotia! You lost last night too!"

"Yeah!" Bearenger piped in, holding his mouth in pain from what happened last night. "So you can't say anything!"

The rabbit was about to fume when she heard her cell phone go off. "Argh! Who the hell is that!" she wondered out loud as she took out her cell phone, opened it, and said angrily into it, "Hello!"

As the voice on the other line began to speak, Carrotia's eyes bugged out. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I didn't mean to yell! I thought you were someone else!"

Fockewulf and Bearenger looked at Carrotia with looks of confusion on their faces. One minute Carrotia was mad as hell, and now she looked as if she was scared out of her wits.

"Yes, I know we all lost last night, but our opponents just got lucky in our matches, I swear!" said the rabbit with a slightly panicked look on her face. "Yes…Yes…Alright, I'll be sure to give them the message as well, and don't worry. We're gonna do much better!"

The person on the other line hung up and Carrotia yet out a deep sigh as she closed her phone.

"Who was that?" asked Fockewulf.

"Who do you think?" Carrotia replied. "It was…the boss."

The wolf and bear's eyes bugged out. "The boss!" the yelled out loud and Carrotia nodded her head.

"Oh crap!" Bearenger yelled out in a panicked voice. "What did she say!"

"She said for us to get our acts together before she takes matters into her own hands," said the rabbit as she ran a hand through her hair.

"We definitely _do not _need her to do that," said Fockewulf. "We can handle this ourselves. All we have to do is rank up some wins and we're safe."

"Alright then," said Bearenger. "Then from now on, let's get some wins under our belts and give the boss something to be happy about!"

"Yeah!" said Fockewulf and Carrotia.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Oh boy!" sounds like someone's upset about those three's recent losses last night!" said Wooiser.

"Carrotia said that it was 'the boss' on the other line and if that's who we think it is, then man oh man, she and her partners need to definitely do something to get back on the winning path!" said Crysta.

"Yeah! We do not need _her _here causing havoc!" said Wooiser. "Well moving on from that, it's time to get back into the action with our next match up!"

* * *

_**~Singles Match; Cyrus The Lion VS. Rotor The Walrus~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a singles match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Linkin Park – "Papercut")**_

Cheers filled the building as the music played and moments later Rotor came out from behind the curtain, his baseball cap and toolbelt on. He walked down to the middle of the ramp and dropped down, doing a few pushups and as he did, purple and yellow pyro exploded on the stage. Getting back to his feet, Rotor got to the ring, slid into it, and struck a pose in the middle of the ring.

"Introducing first, from Northern Mobius, weighing in at 119 lbs., Rotor the Walrus!" said the ring announcer.

"Rotor is back in action after his win alongside Valdez in that tag team match a few weeks back!" said Wooiser.

"Rotor definitely showed that raw power of his in that match and he is looking to utilize that power to propel him to another win here tonight!" said Crysta.

Rotor removed his cap and toolbelt and after going to his corner, set them outside the ring. Then he waited for his opponent to arrive.

_**(Killswitch Engage – "This Fire Burns")**_

The cheers continued to come from the crowd as the new music began to play and moments later Cyrus came from behind the curtain. He took a knee on the stage and held his wrist to his ear, as if checking for the time. Then he stood up and yelled out "It's clobbering time!" and made his way down the ramp, also slapping hands with the fans. The lion reached the ring and climbed to the top of one of the turnbuckles and held his arms out to the sides of his body.

"And the opponent, from Mobodoom, weighing in at 98 lbs., Cyrus the Lion!" said the ring announcer.

"Cyrus is back and is looking to get his first victory in the SWA!" said Wooiser.

"He put on an awesome match last month in the very first match in the SWA against Silver, but came out on the loosing end! Now that that's in the past, he's looking to get a win to his name, but he has to go through the powerful and athletic Rotor to do that!" said Crysta.

Cyrus took off his shirt and threw it into the crowd. Afterwards, he went to his corner and the match began when the referee called for the bell.

"And here we go! Cyrus and Rotor, one on one!" said Wooiser.

Cyrus and Rotor met in the middle of the ring and gave each other a fist bump in respect before circling each other.

"Nice respect and sportsmanship being shown by these two at the beginning of the match!" said Crysta.

They met in the middle of the ring in a lockup and after a small struggle, Rotor used his strength to shove Cyrus all the way across the ring. There was a pop from the crowd as Cyrus hit the mat and looked at Rotor with a surprised look on his face while Rotor motioned with his hands for him to bring it on.

"Ooh, bring it on indeed! Rotor uses that strength of his to get the upper hand on Cyrus!" said Wooiser.

Cyrus got back to his feet and he and Rotor once again circled each other before meeting in the ring. Just when it looked like they were going to lock up, Cyrus positioned himself behind Rotor and managed to lock his arms around his waist.

"Nice quick move by Cyrus there! I don't think Rotor saw that one coming!" said Crysta.

Rotor was thrown off guard a bit from Cyrus's sudden move and the lion then ran forward, pushing Rotor up against the ropes, then he used the momentum he got from the push and ropes to pull the walrus down and roll him up in a pinning position.

"Whoa! Cyrus has gotten Rotor rolled up in the first pin attempt of this match!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Rotor kicked out of the pin and the force of his kick out launched Cyrus up to his feet.

"Big kick out by Rotor!" said Crysta.

"But Cyrus got a near-fall on him! That was a close one!" said Wooiser.

The lion continued his assault by landing hard kicks on him as he began to stand up. Then Cyrus grabbed the walrus's head and landed a few forearm shots to his face, backing him up into the ropes once more. Cyrus grabbed his opponent's arm and tried to whip him across the ring, but Rotor pulled him to him, lifted him up, and set him up on his shoulders.

"Uh oh! Rotor uses his strength once more to get him out of that assault Cyrus was giving him!" said Crysta.

There was a pop from the crowd as Rotor carried Cyrus to the center of the ring and then fell to his back, smashing Cyrus down to the mat, hitting a Samoan Drop and immediately landing in a pinning position.

"Oh damn! Rotor hits a hard Samoan Drop on Cyrus and has him pinned!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Cyrus kicked out of the pin.

"Cyrus kicks out, but Rotor himself gets a near-fall!" said Crysta.

Rotor got up and dragged Cyrus over to one of the corners and positioned him in front of it before making his way over to the adjacent corner and sizing his opponent up.

"Rotor's looking to do some big damage here!" said Wooiser.

Seconds later, Rotor took off running at the corner Cyrus was in front of, leapt on the middle turnbuckle, and propelled himself up in the air. Suddenly, Cyrus scrambled to his feet and managed to catch Rotor on his shoulders.

"Oh my gosh! Look at that!" said Crysta.

"Cyrus caught Rotor on his shoulders and stopped what looked like a huge body splash!" said Wooiser.

"And he has him in position for the G.T.S.!" said Crysta.

The crowd began to cheer loudly as Cyrus walked to the middle of the ring and just as he launched Rotor off of his shoulders to hit his finishing move, Rotor maneuvered himself in midair and managed to roll Cyrus up in a pinning position by doing a Sunset Flip.

"Whoa! Rotor's rolled Cyrus up!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Cyrus kicked out of the pin.

"Cyrus kicks out! Wow what a match!" said Crysta.

"I'll say! Did you see the way Rotor countered that G.T.S.? That was awesome!" said Wooiser.

The two of them got back to their feet and as Cyrus rushed at Rotor with a clothesline, the walrus ducked it, picked the lion up, and hit him with a body slam.

"Cyrus gets hit with a body slam!" said Crysta.

Rotor fell back into the ropes to catch his breath from the action before advancing back to Cyrus and picking him. As he did, Cyrus began to land punches to Rotor's stomach, stunning him a bit. Cyrus took that chance to lift Walrus back up onto his shoulders and the crowd cheered loudly.

"Cyrus fights back and he is going for the G.T.S. again! Will he hit it this time?" asked Crysta.

However, Rotor swung his body to the side and got out of the lion's grip. Rotor kicked Cyrus in his stomach, causing him to double over and then locked one of his arms around his body. There was a pop from the crowd as the fans saw Rotor getting ready to hit his finisher.

"Rotor escaped from Cyrus's grip and he looks like he's gonna counter the G.T.S. with his own finisher, the Smart Bomb!" said Wooiser.

Rotor lifted Cyrus up in the air, but all of a sudden, the lion wrapped his legs around Rotor's head, and hit him with a hurricarana.

"Whoa! Brilliant counter by Cyrus!" said Crysta.

Cyrus then got on the side of Rotor's head, grabbed his arm with both of his hands and began to twist it to the back of his head, locking on the Anaconda Vice.

"Cyrus has his patented submission hold locked on Rotor!" said Wooiser.

"Oh my gosh, just look at the angle of Rotor's arm! He's tough and strong but I don't know how much more he can take this!" said Crysta.

Rotor yelled out in pain as he felt his arm being contorted. He tried to fight out of it but it was no use and he was left with no choice but to tap out.

"He tapped out! Rotor tapped out!" said Wooiser.

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It is all over! Cyrus has defeated Rotor!" said Crysta.

_**(Killswitch Engage – "This Fire Burns")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of submission, Cyrus the Lion!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The cheers continued as the music played and the winner was announced. Cyrus released Rotor and the referee held his arm up in victory.

"Just when it looked like Rotor was going to defeat Cyrus, Cyrus turned it all around with just one maneuver and he picks up his first win!" said Wooiser.

"This was another great match that we have had the pleasure of seeing and calling as both Cyrus and Rotor put on an awesome performance in a match that either of them could've won!" said Crysta.

Rotor got to his feet and held his hand out to Cyrus. The lion nodded his head and extended his hand as well, grasping Rotor's and shook it, causing the crowd to applaud both of them.

"Now that's what I call respect!" said Wooiser.

"Indeed! Rotor knows that the better man won tonight! But he will definitely have other chances to get back on the winning trail, but Cyrus is the victor tonight!" said Crysta.

"And this win will definitely move him up in the ranks!" said Wooiser.

Rotor exited the ring and let Cyrus have his moment. The lion basked in his victory a bit longer before he himself got out of the ring, made his way up the ramp slapping hands with the fans, and exited behind the curtain, the cheers still ringing out loudly for him.

"Congratulations to Cyrus on his first win tonight!" said Crysta.

_**(American Pearl – "Revelation")**_

Loud cheers came from the audience as the music played and the lights in the Star Light Arena turned gold. Moments later, Sally, Bunnie, Hershey, Elias, Geoffrey, and Antoine came from behind the curtain, all dressed in royal clothing. They all stood side by side on the stage, Sally in the middle. She undid her robe and wrapped around her waist was the Women's Title.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the Kingdom of Acorn!" said the ring announcer.

The Kingdom of Acorn began to make their way down the ramp, being led by Sally and Elias.

"This must be the royal ceremony for Sally winning the Women's Title from Amy last night in what was a truly incredible match!" said Wooiser.

"I'd say Sally deserves this! She went through a lot to become the number one contender and winning the title last night in which she won the awards for 'Finisher of the Night' and 'Submission of the Night'! A very big congratulations goes out to 'The Princess' on her huge win last night and she now is the number one female in the SWA!" said Crysta.

Sally, Elias, and the others entered the ring and the crowd continued to cheer and applaud for them. Sally walked over to the side of the ring, was handed a microphone, and walked back to the middle of the ring, surrounded by her family and friends.

"This is truly a special moment for Sally!" said Crysta.

Sally looked out into the crowd and a smile was present on her face as the crowd cheered for her and chanted "Acorn! Acorn!" She held the microphone up and began to speak, "Wow. You guys have no idea how much this truly means to me."

The cheers dimmed down a bit but they could still be heard as Sally spoke. "Last night was one of the defining moments of my life as I became the new SWA Women's Champion."

Applause came from the crowd.

"First things first, thank you to Chip for making that match happen and to Amy for giving me the opportunity to challenge her for the title. She was truly a challenge for me and that match was by no means easy. She is a fighter, but in the end I managed to defeat her in what was called one of the best matches of the night."

"I agree with that statement!" said Wooiser.

"Same here!" said Crysta.

"And I give you all my word," Sally continued. "I'll do everything in my power to be a great champion and to continue giving this title belt the prestige that Amy did before myself."

The audience, as well as her family and friends, applauded her as she gave a slight bow.

_**(Sonic Adventure – "My Sweet Passion")**_

Cheers came from the audience as everyone turned to the entrance and seconds later they saw Amy walk out from behind it, a microphone in her hand and a smile on her face.

"It's the former Women's Champion Amy!" said Wooiser.

"Wonder what the occasion is?" asked Crysta.

Amy walked down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans as she did so and go into the ring and stood across from the Kingdom of Acorn. Then she began to clap her hands.

"Looks like Amy is out here to congratulate the new Women's Champion face to face!" said Wooiser.

Sally and the Kingdom of Acorn watched as Amy began to speak. "Congratulations to the new Women's Champion!" said the hedgehog.

She applauded once more and the Kingdom of Acorn smiled and they, as well as the crowd, applauded as well and a humble smile appeared on Sally's face.

"Congratulations indeed!" said Crysta.

"I must say Sally," Amy continued. "You certainly were the better woman last night and I take my hat off to you. But I'm out here to let you know that I have invoked my rematch for the title at 'Onslaught.'"

The crowd cheered loudly.

"Wow! Amy's already invoked her rematch for the Women's Title!" said Wooiser.

"And it's gonna be at our next pay-per-view!" said Crysta.

The Kingdom of Acorn looked at Sally who nodded her head. "Very well. I'll be ready for you."

"Same here," said Amy.

_**(Lil' Flip feat. Eden – "Respect Me")**_

Cheers filled the building as the music played and moments later Chip appeared on the titantron.

"It's Chip!" said Wooiser.

The cheers continued as the music stopped and the tiger began to speak. "Well now, I think I speak for everyone when I say I cannot wait to see the rematch between you two!"

The crowd cheered.

"So, I have decided to add an extra incentive to this match," said Chip.

"Incentive? This should be good! Chip always surprises us with something!" said Crysta.

"You see, from what I saw in your match last night I can see that you two have some very awesome skills when it comes to submissions," said Chip. "Therefore, I have decided to make your rematch at 'Onslaught' a submission match."

The crowd cheered at that.

"A submission match? Now that is a match that sounds very interesting! Especially between these two!" said Wooiser.

"BUT!" said Chip, getting the attention of everyone. "It's not going to be a regular submission match."

"Huh? What's he mean by that?" asked Crysta.

"I've been thinking about how I can add more to this submission match and after a lot of thinking, I've come up with something," said Chip with a grin on his face. "Amy, Sally, at 'Onslaught,' you two fill face off for the Women's Title in an…,"

A hush fell over the crowd as they waited for Chip to continue.

"…Ultimate Submission Match!" the tiger finished.

Surprised gasps and cheers came from the crowd and Amy and Sally both had looks of slight surprise on their faces.

"An Ultimate Submission match!" said Wooiser out loud.

"For those of you who don't know what an Ultimate Submission match is, allow me to explain," said Chip. "You put 60 minutes on a clock and two wrestlers compete in an hour long match were only submissions will count as falls. The competitor who makes their opponent tap out the most at the end of 60 minutes will be the winner and the SWA Women's Champion!"

"Now that is what I call a great match!" said Crysta.

Excited cheers came from the crowd as well.

"So how about it ladies?" Chip asked. "Are you both up to competing in an Ultimate Submission match for the Women's Title?"

Amy and Sally both looked at each other before a smile appeared on both of their faces and they nodded at the tiger in response, causing the crowd to cheer again.

"And it's official! Sally and Amy for the Women's Title in an Ultimate Submission match!" said Wooiser.

"Sweet! That's gonna be a great match no doubt!" said Chip. "Now there's one last thing. You two must be itching to get back into some action since your match last night. So next week, you two will be in separate singles matches. But the interesting thing is, I won't be choosing who you face. _You yourselves _will choose who the other faces."

"Whoa! Pick Your Poison matches!" said Crysta

"I figure you both will want a good challenge since your title match last night and who better to choose your opponent them each other?" said the tiger with a wink. "I trust you two will pick good choices for each other!"

_**(Lil' Flip feat. Eden – "Respect Me")**_

The crowd cheered wildly as the music played and Chip disappeared off the titantron. In the ring, Amy and Sally exchanged determined looks of respect for each other and the Kingdom of Acorn looked on in anticipation.

"What a blockbuster announcement we've just heard from the boss man! Amy and Sally's rematch will take place at 'Onslaught' and it will be an Ultimate Submission match!" said Wooiser.

"Quite possibly one of the most physically demanding matches I've ever heard of! That's gonna be one for the history books!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Chip's Office~**_

"I must say that is a very impressive match you just made Chip," said Cat. "I can't wait to see how it all plays out."

"Can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with the old fart," said Uma. "That is sure to be a great match."

Cat glared at Uma out of the corner of his eyes and Chip laughed and was about to say something when all of a sudden his office door went flying open. The three of them turned to look at the entrance way and they saw Simian and Lightning storm into the room, angry expressions on their faces.

"Well if it ain't two of our former champions," said Uma. "What can we do for the two of you?"

"Can it 8-legs!" Lightning yelled. "We're here to invoke our rematch clauses for our titles!"

"Is that right?" said Chip. "Well Simian, I can understand you invoking yours, but Lightning, Tails is going to be defending the IC Title next week against Knuckles. So you're just gonna have to wait until that match is over and done with to use your rematch clause."

"What the hell do you mean I have to wait!" Lightning yelled. "I am the former champion! I should come first before anyone else when it concerns my TV Title which that fox stole from me!"

"Sorry pal, but you heard the boss," said Cat. "It looks like you're coming second this time around as that match is already official to take place next week."

"Ha! Me coming in second huh?" the lynx asked with a dark look on his face. "We'll just see about that!"

Lightning turned and left the office, yelling out obscurities on his way out. "Well, someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," said Uma.

"I'll say," said Chip before turning to Simian. "And Simian, you want a rematch against Bill for the Hardcore Title, correct?"

"You damn right that's what I want," said Simian in a gruff voice.

"Alright," said the tiger as he propped his feet up on his table. "Next week, it'll be you and Bill for the Hardcore Title. And, to make things more interesting, I'm going to make that match a street fight. What do you say to that?"

A sneer appeared on the gorilla's face. "I say that the Hardcore Title is coming back where it belongs next week."

Simian turned around and left the office as well. Cat turned to Chip and said, "A street fight next week as well? You're on a roll tonight Chip."

"Yep yep," said the tiger. "Bill should've known that Simian was going to use his rematch clause soon and now that he has, he's gonna have his work cut out for him next week when he takes him on straight up. But you know what?" Chip got a thoughtful look on his face.

"What's up?" asked Uma.

Chip was silent for a few more seconds until he said, "Ah, never mind. Just a wondering thought."

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Well, that wasn't the best visit in the world from the Destructix!" said Wooiser.

"Definitely not, but we've just heard of a huge match for next week! Simian will get his rematch against Bill for the Hardcore Title in a street fight! There's no telling where that match is gonna end up!" said Crysta.

"I can't wait to see that one! Simian had been on a rampage since losing that title and he gets his chance to get it back next week! But, speaking of the Destructix, two of them are in action in our next match!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Tag Team Match; Thrash The Tasmanian Devil & Wombat Stu VS. Drago The Wolf & Sleuth "Doggy" Dawg~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a tag team match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Disturbed/Snoop Doggy Dogg – "Fear/Who Am I (What's My Name?)")**_

Boos filled the building as the combined music played and moments later Drago and Sleuth came from behind the curtain with sunglasses on over their eyes. They stood side by side on the stage and held their hands up signifying the Destructix and white and brown pyro exploded on the sides of the stage. The two of them smirked behind their glasses, made their way down the ramp, slid into the ring, stood in the middle of it, and held their hands up signifying the Destructix once more.

"Introducing first, representing the Destructix, weighing in at a combined weight of 290 lbs., Sleuth 'Doggy' Dawg and Drago the Wolf!" said the ring announcer.

"And the bad boys of the Destructix are in action tonight!" said Wooiser.

"These two make up one of the most powerful and impressive teams we have seen here on Mobius! They will be a handful for any team that they go up against! And it's their first match! It's time to see if they can get another win to the Destructix's name!" said Crysta.

Drago and Sleuth removed both their shirts and sunglasses and placed them outside the ring. They went to their corner and waited for their opponents to arrive.

_**(The Dropkick Murphys/Eminem – "Shipping Up To Boston/Mosh")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and moments later, Thrash and Stu came running out from behind the curtain, ran down the ramp, slid into the ring, went to parallel turnbuckles, and struck poses on the top of them.

"And the opponents, representing the Downunda Freedom Fighters, weighing in at a combined weight of 263 lbs., Wombat Stu and Thrash the Tasmanian Devil!"

"Man, with all the turmoil going on with the Downunda Freedom Fighters I wonder how Thrash and Stu will be able to concentrate on this match fully!" said Wooiser.

"Yeah! Bill came out on the winning side last night in his match against Walt and from what I hear things are not going well with the DFF since then! But Thrash and Stu just may be able to pull out a win here as they have great chemistry with each other! We'll see!" said Crysta.

Thrash and Stu went to their corner and it was decided that Drago and Thrash would start the match. After Sleuth and Stu got out of the ring and onto the apron, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Thrash and Stu taking on Drago and Sleuth in a tag team match!" said Wooiser.

Drago and Thrash charged right at each other with punches and for a few moments, they stood in the middle of the ring exchanged hard right hands with each other.

"Hard punches being thrown from both of them to start the match off!" said Crysta.

Soon, Drago got the upper hand and backed Thrash up into one of the corners, still landing hard punch after hard punch on his opponent.

"Man! Drago ain't playing around and really is letting loose with those punches!" said Wooiser.

Drago then grabbed Thrash's arm and tried to whip him into the adjacent corner, but Thrash reversed it and sent the wolf crashing back-first into the corner. Drago grit his teeth as he stumbled out of the corner and he was hit right in the head with a vicious elbow from Thrash that sent him down to the ground. Drago felt his head open up from the hard punch and blood started to run down his head.

"Oh! Drago has been busted open after being hit with that Bionic Elbow from Thrash!" said Crysta.

"That sure was a hard shot and it was even harder than all of the punches Drago hit him with!" said Wooiser.

Thrash picked Drago up, led him to his corner, and tagged in Stu.

"Here comes Stu!" said Crysta.

The crowd cheered as the wombat entered the ring and he and Thrash hit Drago with a double suplex. After Thrash got out of the ring, Stu covered the downed wolf.

"Stu's going for the first pin attempt in the match after he and Thrash drill Drago with a double suplex!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Drago kicked out of the pin.

"Drago kicks out at 2!" said Crysta.

Stu stood up, made his way to the top of the nearby turnbuckle, and stood tall on it.

"Stu has climbed to the top turnbuckle! Looks like he is looking to do some flying!" said Wooiser.

Drago shook his head and wiped some blood of his face as he got to his face and turned towards Stu. The wombat leapt off of the turnbuckle, aiming his feet right at Drago. However, the wolf sidestepped Stu, avoiding being hit with a missile dropkick.

"Stu missed him!" said Crysta.

The crowd booed as they saw Drago move out of the way and they got louder as the wolf made his way over to his corner and tagged Sleuth.

"Sleuth's been tagged in!" said Wooiser.

The dog entered the ring as Stu got back up and he brought the wombat down to the mat countless times with multiple clotheslines.

"And look at Sleuth go! He's dropping Stu with clothesline after clothesline!" said Crysta.

After getting hit with the final clothesline, Stu got up only to be picked up by Sleuth and slammed down to the mat with a spinebuster.

"And a spinebuster to finish things up!" said Wooiser.

Sleuth got to his feet and he began to taunt the downed Stu, earning him boos from the crowd. He was so caught up in the gloating and bragging that he began to do the same to the crowd.

"Man, Sleuth sure is full of himself at this point! He's not only taunting Stu, but he's taunting the crowd as well!" said Crysta.

Stu began to make it back to his feet and he saw that Sleuth had his concentration on the crowd and snuck up behind him.

"Uh Sleuth, you may want to turn around!" said Wooiser.

Stu turned Sleuth around, surprising him. Then the wombat leapt in the air and swung his foot right at the side of his head, a loud smack going throughout the Star Light Arena. Sleuth staggered forwards a bit before he stumbled down to the mat.

"Oh! Enziguri to the side of the head and Sleuth falls like a sack of potatoes!" said Crysta.

The crowd cheered for Stu and that willed him on as he got back to his feet, went to Sleuth, picked him up, and drove him all the way back into the dog's own corner. Then, unseen by Stu, Drago reached in and tagged himself in.

"Drago just tagged himself in!" said Wooiser.

"And I don't think Stu saw it!" said Crysta.

Drago got down from the apron, ran over to the opposition's corner, and attacked Thrash, pulling him off the apron and throwing him into the barricade.

"Drago just sneak attacked Thrash!" said Wooiser.

"And viciously at that! He threw him into the barricade as if he were nothing!" said Crysta.

Back in the ring, Stu had backed up from Sleuth and was about to rush him, but he felt himself get clobbered from behind by Drago. Drago turned Stu around, placed his head between his legs, and picked him up in the power bomb position and there was a pop from the crowd.

"Drago now attacks Stu from behind and look at the position he has him in! This ain't gonna be good for Stu!" said Wooiser.

Then, Drago slammed Stu down on his stomach, hitting the Dominator.

"Drago hits the Dominator!" said Crysta.

Stu's body bounced from the impact and he landed on his back and seconds later, Drago covered him.

"And there's the pin!" said Wooiser.

1

2

3

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It is all over! Drago and Sleuth have defeated Thrash and Stu!" said Crysta.

_**(Disturbed/Snoop Doggy Dogg – "Fear/Who Am I (What's My Name?)")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winners of this match by way of pinfall, Sleuth 'Doggy' Dawg and Drago the Wolf!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

Boos went throughout the building as the combined music played and the winners were announced. Drago got off of Stu, hi-fived Sleuth and they held their own arms in the air in victory.

"Drago picks up the victory for him and Sleuth with a very sneaky tactic!" said Wooiser.

"No kidding! But it worked because Stu didn't see the tag and Thrash didn't see the sneak attack coming!" said Crysta.

The two of them kicked Stu out of the ring and down beside Thrash and they continued to gloat in the ring, much to the anger of the crowd and they booed them loudly.

"That's just adding more insult to injury!" said Wooiser.

Drago and Sleuth got out of the ring and they smugly walked up the ramp and when they reached the stage they held their hands up signifying the Destructix before leaving the ring area.

"And the Destructix have gotten another win to their names while the Downunda Freedom Fighters continue to have trouble getting back to going!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

"I still don't get why you did what you did last night Asui," said Hope as he, Dawn, and Asui conversed in their locker room.

"Same here," said Dawn as he did a few more stretches before his upcoming match. "There was no reason for you to be out there and interfere in the first place."

The cat chuckled as she crossed her arms. "Of course I had a reason. As for what it was, that is none of either of your concerns. It's my business and mine alone."

With that being said, she began to walk out of the locker room. As she did, she said, "Hurry up and finish your little work out Dawn. I don't have all night to wait on you."

She exited the room, leaving the two hedgehogs inside the room by themselves. "Man," said Hope. "What is up with her lately?"

"I have no idea," said Dawn as he picked up his coat and katana. "But now its time for me to get a bit of payback for you from last night."

Nodding his head, Hope bumped fists with Dawn. "Good luck out there. That dude is one tough bastard."

"Yeah," said Dawn as he made his way to the door. "But so am I," he said before he left the room to catch up with Asui.

Hope turned his attention to the TV and a few seconds later, he heard a knock on the door. "Come in!"

The door opened and he heard a female's voice. "Hi there Hope. How're you doing?"

The hedgehog turned around and he saw Mina smiling at him. "Oh, hey Mina. What's up?"

"Oh not much," she said as she came into the room. "Just wanted to see how you were holding up after last night."

"I'm good. Chaos may have gotten me last night, but it's far from over between us," said Hope. "My brother's match with him is up next. Would you like to watch it with me?"

"Sure," said Mina as she took a seat in the chair beside Hope and turned her attention to the TV as well.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Looks like Hope's number one fan has decided to come and see him again!" said Wooiser.

"It appears so! And he's gonna have some company as he watches his brother in action coming up next!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Singles W/ Manager Match; Dawn Trisen (W/ Asui Hikaru) VS. Chaos The Hedgehog~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a singles match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Limp Bizkit – "Rollin'")**_

Boos filled the arena as the music played and purple lights started to flicker on and off quickly and when the music picked up Chaos came out from behind the curtain. He stood on the stage and looked out at the crowd and laughed at them. He walked confidently and smugly down the ramp. When he got to the ring, he leapt on the apron, got on the top rope, and held his fists up to the air in a god-like way.

"Introducing first, from Parts Unknown, weighing in at 91 lbs., 'The God Of Destruction' Chaos the Hedgehog!"

"Chaos is coming off of that huge win over Hope in that First Blood match last night!" said Wooiser.

"That was definitely one of the most physically intense matches of the night and in the end Hope was a bloody mess after Chaos smashed him in the head with that lead pipe! He is looking to keep the momentum going for him as he takes on Dawn!" said Crysta.

Chaos got down from off of the turnbuckle, went to his corner, and waited for his opponent to arrive.

_**(Saliva – "Time To Shine")**_

The lights in the arena went off and a single red light shown down on the center of the stage. A few moments later, Asui came from behind the curtain and simply made her way down the ramp, arms still crosses over her chest. Then Dawn came out afterwards, wearing his trench coat over his body. As he stood in the middle of the spotlight, he opened his coat, pulled out a katana, and began to perform excellent sword techniques.

Dawn finished his performance by placing his katana on his shoulder. The crowd applauded him as he made his way down the ramp. Asui had pulled up a chair ringside and was sitting in it with a look on her face that said she didn't care about what was going on. Dawn removed his coat and set it and his katana by the steel steps before sliding into the ring.

"And the opponent, being accompanied by 'The Ice Queen' Asui Hikaru, from Westopolis, weighing in at 90 lbs., 'The Blood Sun' Dawn Trisen!"

"Dawn's back in action tonight after his victory over Arlo a few weeks back!" said Wooiser.

"Yes, and now he is looking to even the odds with Chaos for his brother in which should be a very entertaining match!" said Crysta.

"And look who's come down with him once again – Asui! A lot of our fans still can't believe her actions from last night when she interfered in the Women's Tag Team Title match and cost Rouge and Sonia the match and chance to become champions!" said Wooiser.

"And we still don't know the reason for why she did that! Hopefully we'll get some answers soon!" said Crysta.

Dawn went to his corner and both he and Chaos glared at each other. Moments later, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Dawn and Chaos, one on one!" said Wooiser.

Dawn and Chaos met in the center of the ring and stared each other down with intense look in their faces. Chaos took a few steps away from Dawn and held his hand up in the air.

"After two hard stares from both Dawn and Chaos, Chaos looks as if he wants to initiate a test of strength!" said Crysta.

Dawn looked at the hedgehog with a very cautious look on his face and he slowly began to raise his hand up as well. At the last second, Chaos kicked Dawn in his stomach and followed that up with a swift punch to the face, sending Dawn staggering back into the ropes.

"I think we all saw that one coming!" said Wooiser.

Chaos laughed as he went to Dawn, grabbed his arm, and whipped him across the ring. As Dawn came back to him, Chaos through a clothesline, which Dawn ducked under. Dawn ran into the adjacent ropes, bounced off them, ran at Chaos and hit him with a spinning heel kick to the face.

"Chaos misses a clothesline and he is hit with a spinning heel kick from Dawn! Nice move by 'Blood Sun!'" said Crysta.

There was a pop from the crowd as Chaos hit the mat and he rolled out of the ring to regain his composure, holding his face as he did so. The crowd cheered Dawn as he got to his feet and began to walk back and forth in the ring, waiting for Chaos to get back inside.

"Chaos decides to put some distance between him and Dawn after that one!" said Wooiser.

"He better not stay out there too long because the referee has began his ten count!" said Crysta.

When the referee reached the count of five, Chaos slid back into the ring and growled at Dawn as the two of them circled each other. The two of them soon met in a lock up in the middle of the ring. Dawn managed to pull Chaos's head into a side headlock and began to apply pressure to him. Chaos grit his teeth as Dawn's arms wrenched around his head and it brought him down to one knee.

"Dawn's got a hard side headlock on Chaos and look at the pressure he's putting on him! Man, I know that hurts!" said Wooiser.

Dawn, still holding onto Chaos's head with one arm, began to repeatedly punch him numerous times in the head with his free hand, stunning him.

"Whoa! Punch after punch after hard punch!" said Crysta.

Chaos was dazed from the punches and after Dawn let him go, he stayed there in a kneeling position as his head was spinning. Dawn ran into the ropes in front of him, bounced off them, charged at Chaos, and kicked him right in the face, knocking him down to the mat.

"Ooh! Kick right to the face!' said Wooiser.

Dawn covered him.

"Dawn's going for the first pin attempt in the match!" said Crysta.

1

Chaos kicked out quick.

"Chaos kicks out at the count of 1!" said Wooiser.

Dawn got off of Chaos and began to size him up, waiting for him to get to his feet. The hedgehog crawled over to one of the nearby corners and used the turnbuckle to pull himself up to his feet. Once he was up, Chaos slumped into the corner and Dawn charged at him and leapt in the air.

"There goes Dawn!" said Crysta.

At the last second, Chaos moved out of the way and Dawn missed hitting a body splash in the corner and his head hit the turnbuckle.

"Ouch! Dawn crashes into the top turnbuckle headfirst as Chaos gets out of the way!" said Wooiser.

As Dawn was staggering back from the impact, Chaos got behind him, picked him up, an hit him with a back suplex.

"Back suplex from Chaos as he slams Dawn down to the mat!" said Crysta.

Dawn's body hit the mat hard and he arched his back in pain and grit his teeth. Moments later, Chaos covered him.

"Chaos now has Dawn pinned!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Dawn kicked out of the pin.

"Dawn kicks out at 2 as Chaos gets a near-fall on him!" said Crysta.

Chaos mounted Dawn and then began to drop hard punches down on his on the side of his head and directly in the front of his face as well. Dawn tried to cover up as best as he could, but Chaos's punches came out hard and fast and a few of them rocked him.

"Man, we have seen some hard punches tonight but these just may be the hardest ones of the whole entire show!" said Wooiser.

"I agree! These are just vicious!" said Crysta.

Chaos got to his feet, picked Dawn up, and threw him into the nearby corner. Chaos followed him there, climbed to the second turnbuckle, and started to once again rain down hard punches to Dawn.

"And there they go again! Punches galore!" said Wooiser.

"Dawn better do something to get out of this!" said Crysta.

Around the seventh punch, Chaos began to laugh darkly down at Dawn and was about to punch him again when all of a sudden, Dawn wrapped his arms around his legs and walked out of the corner, carrying him with him. Then Dawn maneuvered Chaos so that he was upside down on his shoulders and there was a loud pop from the crowd.

"Oh man! Dawn carried Chaos out of the corner and now he has him upside down on his shoulders! What the hell is he about to do!" asked Wooiser.

"I've heard of this maneuver! I believe he calls it the Strike of Dawn!" said Crysta.

"Whatever the hell it is, it doesn't look like it's gonna be good for Chaos!" said Wooiser.

Chaos began to wildly swing his body as hard as he could to get out of Dawn's grip and eventually he dropped to the mat and quickly crawled out of the ring.

"Chaos gets out of Dawn's grasp and quickly gets out of the ring!" said Crysta.

"He just dodged a big bullet right there! He looked like he was about to get drilled for real!" said Wooiser.

Chaos breathed hard as he started to back up the ramp with a smirk on his face and the crowd began to boo loudly as he continued to walk up the ramp and Dawn watched him leave with a mad expression on his face.

"Hold on! Is Chaos getting himself counted out!" asked Crysta.

"I believe he is! And look at the look on his face! I don't think he cares!" said Wooiser.

The referee had already began to count Chaos out and the hedgehog sneered as he kept on backing up the ramp laughing a bit.

"He's actually laughing about it! He really doesn't care!" said Crysta.

Soon, the referee's count reached ten and he called for the bell, ending the match.

"Man, what a bummer ending to the match!" said Wooiser.

"Indeed! But it is all over! Dawn has defeated Chaos!"

_**(Saliva – "Time To Shine")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of count out, 'The Blood Sun' Dawn Trisen!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

Boos sounded throughout the building as the winner was announced and the music played. The referee went to Dawn and raised his arm up in victory and Chaos smirked at him before leaving the ring area.

Dawn gets the victory here tonight but I know this was not the way he wanted to win!" said Wooiser.

"Some people would be happy with a win no matter how they got it, but apparently Dawn isn't that kind of competitor! He wanted to get a decisive win over Chaos but that didn't happen here tonight! Chaos practically turned tail and ran!" said Crysta.

Asui got up from her seat and began to make her way up the ramp.

"And once again Asui is heading out of here and she didn't even budge an inch during that whole match!" said Wooiser.

_**(Lil' Flip feat. Eden – "Respect Me")**_

Cheers filled the building as the music played and moments later Chip appeared on the titantron.

"It's Chip!" said Crysta.

"The boss man has been appearing on a regular basis tonight! Wonder what's up now!" said Wooiser.

"Well, it looks like Chaos wasn't in that much of a mood to finish his match tonight," said Chip. "And from the look of it Dawn, you're not too happy about the outcome of this match. But don't worry though. You're gonna get your chance to get back at him again. And not just you, but your brother as well."

Dawn, as well as everyone else, listened intently to Chip as he continued to speak. "I say this because next week, live from the Scrap Brain Center, it's gonna be Dawn and Hope teaming up to take on Chaos in a 2-On-1 Handicap match!"

The crowd cheered loudly and a look of satisfaction appeared on Dawn's face.

"Dawn, as well as the rest of us, like the sound of that!" said Crysta.

"And I bet you that somewhere in the back Hope is happy about this too! But I bet Chaos ain't so happy right about now!" said Wooiser.

Asui continued to walk and was just about to exit the ring area when Chip's voice rang out. "Whoa whoa whoa, hold on there Miss Ice Queen!"

Asui came to a dead halt in front of the curtain, backed up a bit to the ramp, and looked up so that she could see the tiger and glared at him.

"Don't think for a minute that I forgot about what you pulled last night!" said Chip. "You interfered in a championship match and is walking around expecting nothing to happen to you? Oh you are sadly mistaken Baby Girl! Dawn, if you would, please exit the ring! Asui is about to be in a match right now!"

The crowd cheered loudly and Asui growled as Dawn got out of the ring. He walked up the ramp and as he passed by Asui, he mouthed "You shouldn't have done it" to her before leaving. Asui rolled her eyes before making her way back to the ring and getting into it.

"Oh man! This is getting real interesting real quick!" said Crysta.

"Yeah! It looks like Asui is going to have her first match here in the SWA right now and we have no idea who it's gonna be against!" said Wooiser.

"Now," said Chip. "I know a lot of you are wondering who it is that Asui will face. And from what I've heard, Asui loves a good challenge. Well trust me folks, Asui is about to get a hell of a big challenge!"

More cheers came from the crowd and Asui simply stood her ground.

"Asui, I have come up with a very interesting concept for you," said Chip as he leaned back in his seat and a smirk appeared on his face. "you see, in the following weeks, you are going to face four opponents that I have hand-picked myself. You should be familiar with these four opponents as they are the ones involved in the match you interfered in last night."

"Uh oh!" said Crysta.

Asui raised one of her eyebrows up as Chip continued to speak. "All these matches are going to lead up to 'Onslaught,' in which you will go one on one with a lady you should know very well, Rouge the Bat!"

Loud cheers came from the crowd.

"Wow! Rouge and Asui one on one at 'Onslaught!'" said Wooiser.

"But in the weeks leading up to that," said Chip. "You are going to face Fiona next week, Lien-Da the week after that, and Sonia the week after that in singles matches!"

The crowd cheered once more and Asui simply crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh man! Asui taking them all on back to back to back to back!" asked Crysta.

"That is sure as hell a big challenge! Chip wasn't kidding when he said he had something big in store for her!" said Wooiser.

"And now, that leads me to who Asui is going to face tonight," said Chip. "Ladies, if you would, please come out!"

"Huh? Ladies?" asked Crysta.

_**(Trina/Britney Spears/Sonic Adventure 2/Lil' Kim – "Da Baddest Bitch/Toxic/Fly In The Freedom/No Matter What They Say")**_

"OH SNAP!" said Wooiser and Crysta.

A Loud thunderous mixed reaction came from the crowd as the combined music payed and seconds later, Fiona, Lien-Da, Rouge, and Sonia all came from behind the curtain and made their way down the ramp and stood on different sides of the ring, surrounding Asui, who had a small look of shock on her face as she looked around the ring.

"Oh yes! That's right!" said Chip. "It's gonna be Asui taking on Fiona, Lien-Da, Rouge, and Sonia in a 4-On-1 Handicap Match!" said Chip.

"A 4-On-1 Handicap Match!" yelled Wooiser.

"Is Chip serious!" yelled Crysta.

"Just think of this as a warm up for your later matches Asui!" said Chip. "Oh, and one last thing. This match is going to also be a no disqualification match!"

"WHAT!" yelled Wooiser and Crysta

Asui's eyes widened as she saw the four females get up onto the apron of the ring, they all eyeing her angrily.

"Good luck Asui! Mr. Official, call for the bell and lets get this match underway!" said Chip as he disappeared off the titantron.

Seconds later, the referee called for the bell and the match was official.

* * *

_**No Disqualification 4-On-1 Handicap Match; Fiona Fox, Lien-Da The Echidna, Rouge The Bat, & Sonia The Hedgehog VS. Asui Hikaru**_

"Oh man! This match is officially underway! Asui is taking on the four women whose match she interfered in last night!" said Wooiser.

"And its no disqualification! Which means they can basically do whatever they want to Asui!" said Crysta.

The four women all entered the ring and completely surrounded Asui, blocking her off in case she tried to escape. The cat looked around and saw that every single one of the women were eyeing her with death gazes and knew that this wasn't going to turn out well for her.

"Asui realizes that she is in big trouble here!" said Wooiser.

Suddenly, all the women charged at Asui and began to assault her with punches, kicks, and everything else they could throw at her.

"And the beatdown has begun!" said Crysta.

"They are all over Asui! These women look as if they have put their personal issues behind them for the moment as they are working as a cohesive unit against Asui!" said Wooiser.

Fiona and Lien-Da undid their title belts from around their waists and began to slam then down on her while Rouge dropped hard stomps on her body and Sonia was landing clubbing blows to her head with her fist.

"Oh this is a straight up old school beatdown! And I think its safe to say that Asui deserves this after interfering in one of the biggest matches of the night last night!" said Crysta.

"Yeah! She had no business sticking her nose in that match and I can bet you that this is a preview of what's gonna happen in her future one on one matches with these women!" said Wooiser.

Asui was covering up as best as she could but she was getting demolished in the ring by the four women and she was definitely on the loosing side in this. Fiona laid her title belt down on the mat before she picked Asui up and placing her head between her legs, getting a pop from the crowd.

"Fiona's got evil intentions on her mind!" said Crysta.

"Evil! This is outright sick what she's thinking of doing!" said Wooiser.

Fiona bent over, picked Asui up and held her upside down in her arms as she walked over to her belt and positioned Asui's head directly above it. Then, Fiona dropped down and slammed Asui's head right on the belt, hitting the Reverse Piledriver.

"Oh my gosh! A Reverse Piledriver right on the title belt!" said Crysta.

The crowd cheered loudly as Asui's body was laid out on the mat and she clutched the back of her head.

"That wasn't pretty at all!" said Wooiser.

Lien-Da undid her belt and threw it down to the mat as well before she picked Asui up and locked her arms around her head while standing in front of her.

"It looks like Lien-Da's about to give her the same treatment!" said Crysta.

Then, Lien-Da dropped down to her back, pulling Asui forward and driving her face-first into the title belt, hitting the Echidna Sweep.

"Damn! Asui is hit with the Echidna Sweep right on the title belt too!" said Wooiser.

The crowd cheered loudly as Asui bounced off the mat, holding the front of her face in pain. Sonia made her way to Asui, picked her up to her feet, and then lifted her up in the air over her head.

"My gosh, now Sonia has Asui up in the air! I know she has been waiting to do this since last night because she was the first one that was attacked by Asui last night!" said Crysta.

"And she has her way up there too!" said Wooiser.

Then Sonia dropped Asui down to the mat on her stomach, hitting the Sonia Press and she followed that up with a standing moonsault to Asui's back.

"There's the Sonia Press! And a moonsault after it for good measure!" said Crysta.

"These ladies ain't playing around! They sure are letting Asui have it in there!" said Wooiser.

The cat yelled out in pain as she arched her back and grit her teeth after Sonia got off of her. Rouge made her way to one of the corners of the ring and began to repeatedly stomp her foot on the mat and the fans began to clap their hands in rhythm with her stomps.

"And it looks like Asui's opponent at 'Onslaught' is going to put the finishing touch on her!" said Crysta.

Fiona, Lien-Da, and Sonia all picked Asui up and turned her in Rouge's direction. Asui was already knocked out on her feet and she was too out of it to avoid Rouge's attack.

"Look at Asui! I don't think she even knows where she is right now!" said Wooiser.

"She's about to get her head kicked right out of this arena in a minute!" said Crysta.

Fiona, Lien-Da, and Sonia threw Asui at Rouge, who in turn charged at her, lifting her leg off the mat and kicking Asui directly under her chin, hitting the Rouge Kick.

"BOO-YAH!" said Wooiser.

"The Rouge Kick hits right on target!" said Crysta.

The crowd exploded in cheers as Asui crashed down to the mat, not moving at all and the four women all surrounded her.

"Oh this certainly has been a beatdown for the ages! Asui stood absolutely no chance against these four vengeful females tonight!" said Wooiser.

"And it looks like she's gonna be handed her first loss in her first match as well!" said Crysta.

Suddenly, the lights in the Star Light Arena went out and the only light there was the small light of the starts in the sky. Even then, no one could see anything.

"What the hell! What happened!" yelled Wooiser.

"I don't know! The lights went out all of a sudden!" said Crysta.

When the lights came back on, everyone looked into the ring and they saw two cloaked figures standing in two adjacent corners of the ring and they were holding steel chairs.

"Whoa! Who the hell are they!" yelled Wooiser.

Just as the four women noticed them, the two figures rushed at them and started swinging the chairs wildly, connecting with all four of them and dropping them down to the mat.

"Oh my gosh! I have no idea who they are but they just hit the Women's Tag Team champions, Rouge, and Sonia with those chairs they were armed with! Who are those two!" yelled Crysta.

The crowd responded with loud thunderous boos as the two figures continued to rain down chairshots to the four downed women until they were all unmoving.

"And they're not done yet! They're still hitting them with those chairs!" said Wooiser.

The figures kicked Fiona, Lien-Da, and Sonia out of the ring until the only ones in the ring were themselves, Rouge, and Asui. The two figures threw the chairs down to the mat and began to take their cloaks off.

"Yeah! Just who they hell are these two!" yelled Crysta.

Once the cloaks were off, the people there gasped at who they saw. Standing in the ring were two very beautiful female cats, one orange with brown hair and the other yellow with black hair.

"Who are they!" yelled Wooiser.

"I don't…Wait a minute! Those two female voices we've been hearing for the past month! They must be them!" said Crysta.

"Oh yeah! We heard them last night and they said they were going to debut tonight and make an impact! I think these two are them as well!" said Wooiser.

The yellow cat went to Rouge and picked her up to her feet. After grabbing the bat by her chin and laughing in her face, she kicked her in the stomach causing her to double over. Then she grabbed her head from behind, locked her arms around it, and dropped down to a sitting position, driving Rouge's throat into her shoulder.

"Oh man! That yellow cat just hit Rouge with sickening move!" said Crysta.

"Her throat was driven right into that cat's shoulder! And pretty damn hard too! I'll be surprised if Rouge can still actually breath after that!" said Wooiser.

The crowd gasped as Rouge's head snapped back and she fell down on her back. The yellow cat got to her feet and she, along with the other cat, laughed at the bat as they grabbed Rouge and dragged her over to one of the turnbuckles.

"Now what!" asked Crysta.

The orange cat them climbed to the top of the turnbuckle and sized the down Rouge up. The crowd, shocked at what they were seeing, were all standing on their feet as the orange cat held her arms out to the side.

"What the heck is that cat chick about to do!" yelled Wooiser.

The orange cat leapt off the turnbuckle, turning in a front flip and also twisting her body around before crashing down on Rouge backfirst.

"OH MY GOD!" yelled Wooiser and Crysta.

The crowd exploded in a loud pop as they saw the cat land on Rouge and the bat was completely knocked out from the impact.

"What the hell was that!" yelled Crysta.

"You got me! That was one of the sickest, most incredible things I've ever seen! I have no words for that!" said Wooiser.

The orange cat got to her feet and the two of them sauntered around the ring, earning them loud boos from the crowd. Around this time, Asui had recovered from the assault she was hit with and saw Rouge laid out just a few feet away from her. Gritting her teeth as she turned onto her stomach, she began to crawl over to Rouge and the two cats just watched this unfold while standing in the middle of the ring with their hands on their hips.

"Asui's just now coming around from the assault those two cats just put on Rouge!" said Crysta.

"Oh man, I almost forgot that this match was going on and since it was no disqualification all of this was legal! Is Asui actually gonna win this match!" yelled Wooiser.

Soon, Asui reached Rouge and drapped an arm over her.

"There's the cover!" said Crysta

1

2

3

"Whoa! She did it! She actually did it!" said Wooiser.

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"In a shocking upset, Asui has defeated Fiona, Lien-Da, Rouge, and Sonia!" said Crysta.

_**(Sick Puppies – "Survive")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, 'The Ice Queen' Asui Hikaru!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

Loud boos went throughout the Star Light Arena as the winner was announced and the music started to play. Asui was too exhausted from the match to move so the referee helped her out of the ring and after raising her arm in victory, began to help her out of the ring area.

"I am in shock at how this match turned out!" said Wooiser.

"Me too! Everyone and their mamas thought that Asui was going to lose this match! But those two cats came from out of nowhere and put a huge beating on Fiona, Lien-Da, Sonia, and especially Rouge! And that was what led to Asui picking up a phenomenal first win!" said Crysta.

After the referee had led Asui to the back, many officials came down to the ring and began to help the injured women. The cats got out of the ring, picked up two microphones, and began to speak.

"Oh my, oh my, oh my," said the orange cat as she sauntered around the ring. "Would you look at this? Four of the top females in the SWA defeated by a rookie in her first match? Can you say pathetic?"

"Oh I definitely can say that," said the yellow cat. "Along with pitiful, lame, and sorry!"

Boos came from the crowd.

"It's because of these two that they lost the match in the first place!" said Wooiser.

The two cats got back into the ring. "This is just unbelievable!" said the orange cat. "I mean, these four were all taken out like they were nothing by just two people! Talk about a pathetic female division! And these four are supposedly four of the best here? Gimme a break!"

"I know right!" said the yellow cat. "And those two people we beat them down just so happen to be the two you all see before you! Allow us to formally introduce ourselves! My name is Honey the Cat!"

"And Tiara Boobowski is mine!" said the orange cat as she threw her long brown hair behind her.

"Remember those names! You'll be hearing from us a lot more now that we're here because it's our time to shine!" said Honey before she and Tiara threw their microphones down, got out of the ring, and began to make their way up the ramp, turning and looking back at the carnage they had caused and smirking all the while.

"Talk about a way to make an impact in the SWA! These two ladies did just that in one of the most hellacious beatdowns we've ever seen!" said Crysta.

"Yeah! And they say we're gonna be seeing a lot more of them in the future! If that's the case, I'd say we just got two more formidable foes in the female division!" said Wooiser.

"Yeah! Rouge, Sonia, and the Women's Tag Team Champions found that out personally! And as the officials tend to them, we sure hope that they will be alright, specifically Rouge as she took the majority of the beating!" said Crysta.

"And Fiona, as she will be going one on one with Asui next week!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

Ari, Amy, and Cream were talking to each other in the backstage area.

"Sorry about your loss last night Ari," said Cream as she looked at the ram with a look of sympathy on her face.

"No worries little one," said Ari. "That loss won't hold me back and I'll bounce back from it. But congratulations to you on your win in the steel cage match. It's good to know that your family is doing well."

"Yes they are, and I'm really grateful they are too," said Cream with a smile.

Ari smiled at her and then turned to Amy. "And it's good to know that you are getting another shot at the Women's Title. It is sure to be another great match like you had last night."

"Oh, I'm sure it will be," said Amy confidently. "And I'm going to do all I can to take my title back."

Ari nodded at Amy. "Well, I will take my leave. See you ladies later."

"Bye Ari!" said Amy and Cream as he left the area. "Wow," said Cream. "Tonight sure has been eventful. Title matches have been made, number one contenders have been determined, and we finally found out who those girls were that were talking through the past month. And next week, you and Sally get to pick each others' opponents."

"Yeah, and I already know who it is I'm gonna pick," said Amy with a sly smile on her face. "As for who it's gonna be, everyone's just gonna have to wait until next week."

"I'm sure you'll choose a great opponent for her," said Cream.

"Oh trust me, I will," said Amy. "Well, Sonikku's next number one contender's about to be determined. Let's head back to the locker room and check the match out!"

"Okay!" said Cream as she and Amy made their way towards the locker room area.

"Now that I think about it," said Amy as they walked. "Where is Vanilla?"

Giggling, Cream replied, "She's back at home and she made a really large dinner. And whenever she makes a meal you can guess who's there."

Amy laughed as well. "No wonder I haven't Vector, Espio, or any of the other Chaotix guys around! I bet they're just stuffing their faces!"

The two of them laughed out loud as they continued on their way towards the locker room area.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Although he was on the loosing side last night against Kragok, Ari is looking forward to getting back on the winning side of things!" said Wooiser.

"And it looks like Amy already has someone in mind for Sally to face next week! Can't wait to see who it is, as well as who Sally has chosen for Amy to face!" said Crysta.

"Yeah! Oh, we're getting word from Sasha in the back! What's up Sasha!" asked Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

"Hey Wooiser, hey Crysta!" said Sasha. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, the SWA Champion, 'The Blue Blur' Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Loud cheers came from the crowd as Sonic was shown on the titantron, his title belt over his shoulder.

"First off Sonic, congratulations on retaining your SWA Title last night in that awesome Elimination Chamber match! That was a really impressive show of desire and determination you displayed!"

"Well, desire and determination is what this hedgehog is all about!" said Sonic as he dawned his signature grin and rubbed his hand over his title belt.

Laughing, Sahsa said, "And now we are moments away from determining who will be next in line for you to defend the SWA Title against, and it will be against one of two guys you are very familiar with – Shadow and Scourge. They, along with yourself, were the final three participants in the Elimination Chamber and you are already aware of what they are capable of. Are you ready to defend your title against whomever it will be that wins tonight?"

"Be ready? Oh baby, I am always ready!" said Sonic. "It doesn't matter if I face Shadow, Scourge, Kenny, Johnny, Mitch, Nicky, Mikey – whoever! I am always ready to defend my SWA Title against anyone! I did so last night against five of the best here in the SWA, and in four weeks time at 'Onslaught,' I'm gonna do it again!"

"My such confidence!" said Sasha as she laughed at the hedgehog's earlier joke. "Well good luck with your future title match Sonic!"

"Thanks Babe!" said the SWA Champion as he began to walk down the hallway. "Be sure to give me a call missy! I'm still waiting on that!"

"Keep dreaming, you silly hedgehog!" Sasha called out to him as he disappeared from her sight. "Wooiser, Crysta, back to you guys!"

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Thanks Crysta! Well it looks like Sonic is ready no matter who wins our upcoming main event!" said Wooiser.

"That's Sonic for you! Always ready for a challenge! And you can bet that he's gonna be paying very close attention to that match! And who knows, he just may be looking another 'Performer of the Night' award to his name in that future title match like he did last night!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

"This has gotten way out of hand," said Barby as she walked down the hallway. "The team's starting to fall apart because of this and now Bill's taking on Simian next week in a street fight. This is terrible."

The koala walked a bit longer until she spotted just who she was looking for. _'There he is,'_ she thought. "Bill!"

A few feet ahead, Bill heard his voice being called and after he turned and saw Barby, he let out a groan and turned to her. "What is it Barby?"

"Bill," she said as she came up to him. "Don't you see what's happening? How you beat Walt last night? The team falling apart? And now you're facing Simian of all people in a street fight next week! What you've done is going too far and there's no telling what'll happen!"

"What'll happen is me getting respect I rightfully deserve!" said Bill in a strong voice. "Ever since I won the Hardcore Title, I've been on top of the world! I'm the most talked about competitor in the SWA and people now see me as a star! And it's all thanks to me breaking away from that goody-goody Walt and doing what I should've done a long time ago! And that's be me!"

"But…but Bill!" said Barby desperately. "Look at the effect that all of your so-called success is having on the rest of us! It won't be too long before it all falls apart! Don't you see that!"

Waving his hand, Bill said, "A small price to pay for me getting what I deserve. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a title match to prepare for next week."

Ignoring Barby's calls for him to stop, Bill walked away from her. Sighing deeply, Barby leaned up against the nearby wall and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm not giving up," she said. "I'm not letting us fall apart. I'm gonna make him see the error of his ways no matter what it takes."

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Man, things are still bad with the Downunda Freedom Fighters!" said Wooiser.

"It looks like all of his success has gone to Bill's head and things are getting worse! I don't know how things are gonna turn out with them, but I am hoping that things get better for them!" said Crysta.

"With the way things are now, fat chance of that happening!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Chip's Office~**_

Chip was sitting at his table with a cheeseburger, fries, and a large drink right beside him, ready to watch the main event. Cat and Uma had gone out to the catering room to get something to eat and the tiger had some peace and quiet to himself. He picked up the cheeseburger and his mouth watered at the sight and smell of it.

Licking his lips, the tiger said, "Past the lips and past the old gums, look out tummy, here it comes!"

Just when the burger was an inch away from his lips, the office door flew open and Chip heard a "Hey Chip!"

Surprised and shocked, The tiger stood out of his seat, created a fireball in his hand, and hurled it at the entrance way. "Whoa!" said the figure there as it moved out of the way and the fire ball destroyed the door. "What the hell was that for!" the figure yelled.

Chip looked over and he said, "Oh, it's just you."

"Yeah it's me," said the voice, which belong to Nack as he got off the ground, his title belt on his shoulder.

Calming down and sitting back down, Chip said, "Man, you better start knocking or announcing yourself before you get barbequed around here!"

"I'll remember that," muttered Nack.

"Anyways," said Chip. "What can I do for you champ?"

"Yeah, it's about that fluke win Silver got over me earlier," the weasel began. "I just wanted to say that maybe we should just cross that loss off my record, you know?"

"Pssh, cross it off?" Chip asked in an incredulous voice. "Are you for real?"

"Of course!" said Nack. "Check it out, everyone gets lucky at least once in their lives. He just managed to do it twice. It was just a matter of him being in the right place at the right time. It was never about his skill, you see? That's why my losses to him should be crossed out."

"Hmm," said Chip as a thoughtful look crossed his face. "It was never about his skill, you say? Well I say we find that out once and for all."

"What'd you got in mind?" asked Nack.

"What I have in mind…," said Chip. "…is making a match for 'Onslaught' – you taking on Silver for the US Title."

Nack was beside himself. "WHAT! You've got to be kidding!"

"Uh, nope I'm not," said the tiger. "It makes since. Silver eliminated you in the Elimination Chamber, he beat you straight up in the middle of the ring tonight – I'd say he earned this title match. And you say that he just got lucky right? Here's your chance to prove it. Unless, of course, you're scared to defend the title against him…"

Nack's eyes went wde. "Scared! Who's scared! Not me, that's for sure! Make the match! I'll show you and everyone else that that punk hedgehog just got lucky! End of story!"

"Alright, then it's official," said Chip. "You and Silver, one on one at 'Onslaught' for the US Title."

Making his way out of the room, Nack said, "I'm gonna show you all that I'm for real and that Silver is nothing compared to me!"

After Nack left, Chip said to himself, "Uh huh, we'll see."

A few seconds later, Chip was once again about to take a bite of his burger when he heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. Turning his head, he saw Uma and Cat looking at the destroyed door. "Um, what happened here?" asked Cat.

'_Aw crap,'_ the tiger thought to himself. "I can explain that…"

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Haha! Good luck with that boss man!" said Wooiser.

"Yeah, but we just heard some big news! Nack is going to defend the US Title against Silver at 'Onslaught!'" said Crysta.

"Silver has already beaten Nack twice so he has to be the odds-on favorite heading into that match! I can't wait to see that one!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

The titantron was split down the middle and on either side of it were Shadow and Scourge. They were on their way to the ring.

"And it is finally main event time! Shadow and Scourge are about to go at it baby!" said Wooiser.

"They were last two eliminated in the chamber last night and now one of them is going to get another shot at the SWA Title! Who's it gonna be? We're about to find out right now!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~SWA Championship Number One Contender Match; Shadow The Hedgehog VS. Scourge The Hedgehog~**_

The lights in the Star Light Arena went off and a single spotlight shown down on the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is the main event of the evening! A number one contender match for the SWA Championship! IT IS TIME TO THROW DOWN!"

The crowd cheered as pyro exploded on the stage and the lights came back on.

_**(Pantera – "10's")**_

Boos filled the Star Light Arena as the music played and the lights went out, being replaced with green highlights. As the music began to pick up, Scourge came out from behind the curtain, wearing his signature jacket and sunglasses. He walked down to the middle of the ramp and came to a stop. Then he held both of his hands up in the air, signifying the Destructix and green pyro exploded on the stage behind him. Scourge then sprinted down the ramp and slid into the ring. The he went to the ropes, got on them, and looked out at the crowd while hanging on the ropes.

"Introducing first," said the ring announcer. "Representing the Destructix, from Christmas Island, weighing in at 88 lbs., Scourge the Hedgehog!"

"Scourge is coming off of an impressive showing in the Elimination Chamber last night, making it to the final three before being eliminated by his opponent tonight!" said Wooiser.

"And Scourge also got an elimination in that match when he eliminated Silver! And now he gets another chance to compete for the SWA Title if he can get past Shadow tonight!" said Crysta.

Scourge got off the ropes and removed both his sunglasses and jacket. Going to his corner, the hedgehog placed the objects outside the ring and afterwards waited for his opponent to arrive.

_**(Shadow The Hedgehog – "I Am…All Of Me")**_

A mixed reaction came from the crowd as the lights went out and was replaced with red lights flickering on and off quickly and the music played. Shadow came from behind the curtain, his usual emotionless expression on his face. He slowly made his way down the ramp and slid into the ring when he got to it. He went to the nearest turnbuckle, climbed to the middle one, and looked out at the crowd with his blood red eyes.

"And the opponent, from Space Colony Ark, weighing in at 88 lbs., 'The Black Wind' Shadow the Hedgehog!"

"Shadow came so close to winning the SWA Title last night! So close that we all could practically taste it!" said Wooiser.

"Yeah! We all thought it was over after he hit that unbelievable Chaos Nightmare on Sonic, but the champion was able to pull through and put Shadow away! Now 'The Black Wind' is looking to get another shot at Sonic for the title, that is if he can put Scourge away in this high stakes main event!" said Crysta.

Shadow turned his head on the turnbuckle and glared at Scourge, who returned the look he was getting from the black/red hedgehog. Shadow got down from the turnbuckle and made his way to his corner, never taking his eyes off of Scourge.

"Man, those are some intense look from both Shadow and Scourge!" said Wooiser.

"Yeah! These two crosses paths several times in the chamber last night, but now they are about to go at it in a full blown match!" said Crysta.

Seconds later, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Shadow and Scourge, one on one in our main event of the evening!" said Wooiser.

"And the winner will face Sonic for the SWA Title at 'Onslaught!'" said Crysta.

Shadow and Scourge began to close the distance with each other by slowly moving towards each other, not taking their eyes off of the other. Once they reached the center of the ring, the two of them began to circle each other, feeling each other out.

"Which one of them is going to make the first move!" asked Wooiser.

Soon, Scourge began to back up a bit back to his corner and Shadow stood still as a statue, glaring at him as the fans started to clap their hands repeatedly, eager for the two of them of them to start the action.

"The fans are ready to see these two go at it and so am I!" said Crysta.

Scourge walked out of the corner, running a hand through his hair quills before he and Shadow circled each other once more and the two of them locked up with each other in the middle of the ring.

"Here we go!" said Wooiser.

Shadow turned so that he had gotten Scourge caught in a side headlock and began to apply pressure to him. Scourge, not wanting to be in the hold any longer than he already was, backed Shadow into the ropes and used the momentum he got to throw Shadow off of him and into the adjacent ropes.

"Scourge quickly gets out of that side headlock by throwing Shadow off of him!" said Crysta.

Shadow ran into the ropes, bounced off them, charged at Scourge and brought him down to the mat with a hard shoulder ram.

"But Shadow brings Scourge down with a shoulder ram!" said Wooiser.

There was a pop from the crowd as Scourge hit the mat and quickly backed up to one of the corners of the ring and leaned into in a sitting position as he looked at Shadow, he was pacing back and forth across the ring from him, just waiting for him to get up.

"Look at Shadow! He can't wait for Scourge to get back up so he can keep the pain coming his way!" said Crysta.

Scourge sneered at him before getting to his feet, circling Shadow, and locking up with him. In the lockup, Scourge lifted his knee and hit Shadow right in his gut, causing the black/red hedgehog to double over in pain.

"Knee right to Shadow's midsection!" said Wooiser.

"Shadow didn't see that one coming!" said Crysta.

Scourge followed that up with a hard clubbing blow to Shadow's back, which sent him into the ropes. Scourge followed him, turned Shadow around, and decked him in the face with a punch that this time sent him into the nearby corner.

"Not one, but two hard shots from Scourge send Shadow reeling!" said Wooiser.

Scourge smirked at Shadow before grabbing his arm and trying to whip him across the ring into the other corner, but suddenly Shadow reversed it and sent Scourge himself into the corner. The green hedgehog grunted loudly as he hit the turnbuckle and stumbled out of it and as he did, Shadow ran at him and brought him down to the mat with a clothesline.

"A quick reversal from Shadow sends Scourge into the corner and he smashes him with a hard clothesline!" said Crysta.

Scourge hit the mat hard on his back and tried to roll away from Shadow, but 'The Black Wind' grabbed his leg and pulled him towards the middle of the ring. Shadow then stomped right down on Scourge's head, knocking him for a loop.

"Ouch! Head kick!" said Wooiser.

The black/red hedgehog began to walk around Scourge, stomping on his arms, legs, and body in the process. Then Shadow backed up a few steps from Scourge, got a small running start, leapt in the air, and brought his knee down across his chest, earning a pop from the crowd.

"That's vintage Shadow right there as he stomps on all parts of the body and finishes up with a hard knee to the chest!" said Crysta.

Scourge rolled out of the ring and fell down to the ground, holding his chest with a grimace on his face. Shadow followed him to the outside and watched as the green hedgehog used the barricade to pull himself up. Scourge made it back to his feet and after he turned to face Shadow, the black/red hedgehog charged at him.

"Shadow looks like he's thinking of smashing Scourge right against the barricade!" said Wooiser.

At the last second, Scourge moved out of the way and Shadow crashed right into the barricade, his upper body hanging on the top of it.

"Oh my gosh! That plan totally backfired on Shadow!" said Crysta.

Scourge got to his feet, pulled Shadow off the barricade, lifted him up in the air, and dropped him down stomach first on the barricade.

"Damn! And Shadow feels the pain of the barricade again!" said Wooiser.

Shadow's body bounced off the barricade and he fell down to the ground, clutching his stomach. Scourge got into the ring to break the referee's count before going back outside to Shadow, picking him up, and throwing him back in the ring. Scourge quickly followed him back in and covered him.

"Scourge is going for the first pin attempt in the match!" said Crysta.

1

2

Shadow got his shoulder up off the mat.

"Shadow breaks the pin at the count of 2!" said Wooiser.

Scourge sat up on the mat and as he did, Shadow backed up to the nearby corner, gritting his teeth and holding his stomach with both arms. Scourge got up, blasted across the ring, and started landing hard kicks down on Shadow's chest and stomach, injuring him further. Then Scourge placed his foot on Shadow's throat and started to push it into him, choking him.

"Scourge is not giving Shadow any time to recover and is all over him with kicks and now is choking him!" said Crysta.

The referee came over and began to count to five and at the count of four, Scourge took his foot away from Shadow and the black/red hedgehog took several deep breaths as he held his throat. Scourge grabbed Shadow's legs and pulled him out of the corner. Then, the green hedgehog began to climb to the top of the turnbuckle Shadow was in front of.

"Scourge has made his way to the top turnbuckle!" said Wooiser.

Just as soon as Scourge reached the top turnbuckle, Shadow suddenly kipped up to his feet, turned to Scourge, and quickly scaled to the top turnbuckle as well.

"What the hell!" yelled Crysta.

The crowd all stood on their feet as they watched Shadow and Scourge exchange right hands on the top rope.

"Shadow leapt to the top rope after all of that punishment Scourge gave him!" said Wooiser.

"He has a lot of fight left in him, as we are seeing right now!" said Crysta.

Soon, Shadow got the better of the situation and after stunning Scourge with a quick uppercut, got him in position for a suplex.

"Uh oh! Scourge is about to go for a ride!" said Wooiser.

There was a pop from the crowd and it got louder as Shadow lifted Scourge up in the air and fell back down to the mat, hitting him with a Super-Plex.

"Shadow hits a picture perfect Super-Plex on Scourge!" said Crysta.

Shadow rolled over and covered Scourge.

"And he's going for a pin attempt on Scourge!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Scourge got his shoulder off of the mat.

"Scourge breaks the pin at the count of 2!" said Crysta.

Shadow rolled off of Scourge and the two of them slowly made it back to their feet. Once they were back up, Shadow punched Scourge across the jaw.

"Ooh! Hard punch by Shadow!" said Wooiser.

The green hedgehog reeled back a bit before balling his fist and punching Shadow in the side of his head, knocking him off balance.

"And Scourge fights back with a vicious punch of his own!" said Crysta.

Soon, the two hedgehogs started throwing punches at each other back and forth and the crowd was loving every moment of it.

"And now the brawl has gotten started! This is more like it!" said Wooiser.

Shadow caught Scourge with a swift kick to the stomach and that stopped the green hedgehog in his tracks. Shadow backed into the ropes to hit Scourge with something big and when he came back to him, Scourge surprised him with a forearm shot to the face.

"Scourge stops Shadow with a forearm shot!" said Crysta.

Shadow buckled a bit from the hit and Scourge himself backed into the ropes and charged at Shadow. Just as Scourge leapt in the air to hit Shadow with a spinning heel kick, the black/red hedgehog ducked out of the way and the referee ended up getting hit instead. The crowd responded with a collective "Ooh!" as the referee hit the mat.

"Oh man! The referee gets smacked right in the face accidentally by a spinning heel kick by Scourge!" said Wooiser.

Scourge sat up on the mat and looked at the referee in surprise but all of a sudden a dark look appeared on his face. Sliding out of the ring, Scourge picked up a steel chair and brought it back inside the ring.

"Oh, we all knew that look meant something was about to go down and this is what it was!" said Crysta.

"And there referee is down and out and doesn't know what's going on!" said Wooiser.

Scourge gripped the chair tightly and waited for Shadow to get to his feet. Shadow, a bit knocked for a loop, started to get up and a dark sneer appeared on Scourge's face. Once Shadow got to his feet, he turned to Scourge and the green hedgehog charged at him, chair at the ready.

"Someone's brains are about to get scrambled!" said Crysta.

Just as Scourge swung the chair, Shadow ducked out of the way and Scourge lost his balance from swinging the chair.

"Scourge missed!" said Wooiser.

Shadow turned Scourge around, leapt in the air, wrapped his arms around his head, and drove him down to the mat head first, hitting the Chaos Nightmare.

"Oh my gosh!" said Crysta.

The crowd exploded in cheers as Scourge's head bounced off the mat and he was laid out on the mat.

"Shadow just hit the Chaos Nightmare on Scourge! This match is over!" said Wooiser.

Shadow covered Scourge.

"This match should be over, but the referee is still down and can't make the count!" said Crysta.

Slamming his hand down on the mat in frustration, Shadow got off of Scourge, went to the downed referee, and tried to shake him awake and the ref stirred just a bit.

"Looks like the referee is slowly starting to come to!" said Wooiser.

Shadow growled as he turned his attention back to Scourge, who had rolled onto his stomach and was slowly trying to get back to his feet. A dark look appeared on Shadow's face as he made his way to the adjacent corner Scourge was in and started to rev up his leg.

"Uh oh! This is gonna hurt a hell of a lot worse than the Chaos Nightmare!" said Crysta.

"If he connects with the Punt Kick than that'll be all she wrote for Scourge!" said Wooiser.

There was a pop from the crowd as they saw Shadow preparing for his finisher. Just as Scourge had gotten to his hands and knees, Shadow was just about to charge at him when all of a sudden he felt a sharp pain go through the back of his head.

"What the…! What the hell happened!" yelled Crysta.

"Oh damn! Look!" said Wooiser.

The crowd booed loudly as they saw Mephiles standing behind Shadow and holding his sledgehammer in hand and he had just hit Shadow in the back of the head with it.

"My gosh! Mephiles hit him with that sledgehammer in the back of his head! But where did Mephiles come from!" yelled Crysta.

"I think he came through the crowd! And Shadow's brain did end up getting scrambled!" said Wooiser.

Shadow stumbled out of the corner and as he did, Scourge had gotten back to his feet, charged at Shadow, and football tackled him down to the mat, hitting the Spear.

"Oh damn, and Scourge just drilled Shadow with the Spear!" said Crysta.

The crowd was booing loudly as Shadow crashed to the mat and Scourge covered him. Mephiles got off of the apron, put his sledgehammer on his shoulder, and started to walk away from the ring area as the referee recovered and started to make the count.

"Oh man! This is unbelievable! Mephiles hits Shadow with the sledgehammer and is walking out of here like nothing happened!" said Wooiser.

"And the referee didn't see a thing! And Scourge has Shadow pinned after hitting him with the Spear and the referee is making the count!" said Crysta.

1

2

3

"Aw damn!" said Wooiser.

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It is all over! Scourge has defeated Shadow!" said Crysta.

_**(Pantera – "10's")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, and the number one contender for the SWA Championship, Scourge the Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

Loud boos went throughout the building as the winner was announced and the music played. Scourge got off of Shadow, holding his head with one arm, and the referee held his free arm up in victory.

"Scourge is the number one contender for the SWA Championship!" said Wooiser.

"I think there is no doubt in anyone's mind that Shadow had this thing won, but Mephiles came from out of no where and cost him the match by hitting him with the sledgehammer in the back if his head!" said Crysta.

"And the referee was down and didn't see that happen! And Scourge took advantage of the situation, hit the Spear, and is now gonna challenge Sonic for the SWA Title at 'Onslaught!' Man, I sure wouldn't want to be Mephiles right now! Shadow is going to want his head on a silver platter!" said Wooiser.

Scourge looked down at Shadow with a dark smirk on his face before he went to the nearby turnbuckle, climbed to the top of it, and held his hands up signifying the Destructix and also motioning with his hands that he was going to be the new SWA Champion.

"We just may be looking at the future SWA Champion right there people! Only time will tell though! And you can bet that Sonic was paying very close attention to that match and is going to be ready for Scourge when 'Onslaught' gets here!" said Crysta.

"No doubt about that! Ladies and gentlemen, a lot happened here tonight! A lot of things that shocked us and wow'ed us! And in the weeks leading up to 'Onslaught,' I'm sure we will see much more! Thank you for joining us tonight for another week of action and be sure to join us next week when we head to the Scrap Brain Center! Until then, this is Wooiser the Eagle and Crysta the Fox signing off!" said Wooiser.

"Goodnight everybody!" said Crysta.

The show ended with Scourge still celebrating his win in the ring while Shadow turned his head to the entrance way and a death glare appeared on his face.

_**~End of Week 5~**_

* * *

_**~Match Re-Cap~**_

_**SWA Intercontinental Championship Number One Contender Match; Valdez The Chameleon VS. Knuckles The Echidna**_ – Knuckles defeats Valdez by way of pinfall.

_**Tag Team Match; Julie-Su The Echidna & Tikal The Echidna VS. Nic The Weasel & Conquering Storm The Lynx**_ – Nic wins the match for her team by way of pinfall.

_**Non-Title Singles Match; Nack The Weasel VS. Silver The Hedgehog**_ – Silver defeats Nack by way of pinfall.

_**Singles Match; Cyrus The Lion VS. Rotor The Walrus**_ – Cyrus defeats Rotor by way of pinfall.

_**Tag Team Match; Thrash The Tasmanian Devil & Wombat Stu VS. Drago The Wolf & Sleuth "Doggy" Dawg**_ – Drago wins the match for his team by way of pinfall.

_**Singles W/ Manager Match; Dawn Trisen (W/ Asui Hikaru) VS. Chaos The Hedgehog**_ – Dawn defeats Chaos by way of count out.

_**No Disqualification 4-On-1 Handicap Match; Fiona Fox, Lien-Da The Echidna, Rouge The Bat, & Sonia The Hedgehog VS. Asui Hikaru**_ – Asui wins the match by way of pinfall.

_**SWA Championship Number One Contender Match; Shadow The Hedgehog VS. Scourge The Hedgehog **_– Scourge defeats Shadow by way of pinfall.

* * *

_**~Week 6 Preview~**_

_**SWA Intercontinental Championship Match;**_ Miles "Tails" Prower (c) VS. Knuckles The Echidna

_**Non-Title Pick Your Poison Match;**_ Sally Acorn VS. ?

_**Pick Your Poison Match;**_ Amy Rose VS. ?

_**SWA Hardcore Championship Street Fight Match;**_ Duck "Bill" The Platypus (c) VS. Sergeant Simian

_**2-On-1 Handicap Match;**_ Hope The Hedgehog & Dawn Trisen VS. Chaos The Hedgehog

_**Singles Match;**_ Fiona Fox VS. Asui Hikaru

* * *

_**~'SWA; Onslaught' Confirmed Matches~**_

_**SWA Championship Match;**_ Sonic The Hedgehog (c) VS. Scourge The Hedgehog

_**SWA United States Championship Match;**_ Nack The Weasel (c) VS. Silver The Hedgehog

_**SWA Women's Championship Ultimate Submission Match;**_ Sally Acorn (c) VS. Amy Rose

_**Singles Match;**_ Rouge The Bat VS. Asui Hikaru


	7. Week 6

_**~Author's Note~**_

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Glad you all enjoyed the surprises I threw out!**_

_**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

_**~Sonic Wrestling Association~**_

_**~Chapter 7: Week 6~**_

* * *

_**~Current Champions~**_

_**SWA Champion;**_ Sonic The Hedgehog

_**SWA Intercontinental Champion;**_ Miles "Tails" Prower

_**SWA United States Champion;**_ Nack The Weasel

_**SWA Television Champion;**_ Miles "Tails" Prower

_**SWA Cruiserweight Champion;**_ Bean The Dynamite

_**SWA Hardcore Champion;**_ Duck "Bill" The Platypus

_**SWA Tag Team Champions;**_ Jet The Hawk & Storm The Albatross

_**SWA Women's Champion;**_ Sally Acorn

_**SWA Women's Tag Team Champion;**_ Fiona Fox & Lien-Da The Echidna

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

Tails and Knuckles were both shown in the backstage area. Their championship match was the first match of the night and they were conversing a little before they went out to the ring.

"That was a really awesome win for you last week Knuckles," said Tails as he held both of his title belts on his shoulders. "It really could've went either way between you guys but you came away with the win in the end."

"Hey you know me, never say die, never give up," said Knuckles confidently. "And now, I'm looking to win that IC Title tonight," he said as he patted the title belt.

"And I'm looking to successfully defend it," said Tails and then he held his hand out to the echidna. "But no matter who wins out there, good luck to you Knuckles. This is going to be a match to remember."

Knuckles grinned and shook Tails' hand. "Same to you buddy. Now, what do you say we get out there and see who's the better man?"

Tails smiled. "My thoughts exactly."

The two friends pulled their hands back and then made their way towards the ring area for their title match.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

_**(Lil' Flip feat. Gudda Gudda – "Pump My Fist")**_

Many Mobians were sitting inside of a huge arena set up in an industrial superstructure area amongst many steel and concrete buildings. They were cheering loudly as the music played and pyro exploded on the stage and around the titantron.

"The fans sure are ready for tonight and so are we! Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to 'Sonic Wrestling Association!' Wooiser the Eagle here and my partner as always is Crysta the Fox! And Crysta, tonight we are live from the Scrap Brain Center, the first and one of the most iconic fortresses of the infamous Dr. Ivo Robotnik, also known as Dr. Eggman!" said Wooiser.

"I honestly don't know how or where he got the idea to build a fortress here! This is one of the most polluted areas on Mobius! But thank goodness we won't be back here for a long time after tonight!" said Crysta.

"I heard that! And who knows? We may see the doctor tonight! And speaking of tonight, we have a huge night of action that's gonna lead up to our main event!" said Wooiser.

"Oh yes! The SWA Champion Sonic and his number one contender Scourge are going to be involved in a tag team match against each other! But they both have to find someone to be their partners! Who will their partners be? We will find out later tonight!" said Crysta.

"But as for now, we are going to get the night started off right with our IC Title match! We saw both of the participants moments ago and they are both ready to rock and roll! Let's get the night of action started!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~SWA Intercontinental Championship Match; Miles "Tails" Prower VS. Knuckles The Echidna~**_

_**(Sonic Adventure 2 – "Unknown From M.E.")**_

The crowd cheered loudly as the music played and moments later Knuckles came out from behind the curtain and stood on the stage. He proceeded to do some shadowboxing moves on the stage and as he finished with a leaping uppercut, red pyro exploded on the sides of the stage. The crowd cheered as Knuckles sprinted down the ramp and slid into the ring. He went to the middle of the ring and held his fist up in the air amidst the cheering fans.

"After coming off of a huge victory over Valdez, who was the winner of the 'High Flyer Of The Night' award, last week Knuckles became the number one contender for the IC Title and tonight he's getting his chance to possibly become the new IC Champion!" said Wooiser.

"He may have come up short at 'Vendetta' but tonight Knuckles just may leave the Scrap Brain Center with gold if he can defeat Tails!" said Crysta.

Knuckles went to his respective corner and waited for his opponent to arrive.

_**(Sonic Adventure 2 – "Believe In Myself")**_

Loud cheers filled the building as the music played and moments later Tails came out from behind the curtain, his usual cheerful grin on his face and his IC and TV Titles on his shoulders. He began to whirl his tails and seconds later, lifted off the stage and hovered in the air. Tails flew down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans ringside before he flew into the ring, landing on one of the turnbuckles and holding his title belts in the air.

"There's not only the IC Champion, but the TV Champion as well!" said Wooiser.

"Tails is coming off of an amazing victory in that ladder match against Lightning at 'Vendetta' in which he became the first double champion in the SWA! And he is in his first title defense tonight as his coveted IC Title is on the line in this huge match!" said Crysta.

Tails went to his respective corner and afterwards, the ring announcer began the introductions. "Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a singles match and it is for the SWA Intercontinental Championship!"

The crowd cheered loudly.

"Introducing first, the challenger, from Angel Island, weighing in at 88 lbs., 'Rad Red' Knuckles the Echidna!" said the ring announcer.

The crowd cheered as Knuckles held his fist up in the air.

"Introducing next, from Westside Island, weighing in at 69 lbs., ladies and gentlemen, he is the reigning SWA Television Champion and the reigning defending SWA Intercontinental Champion, Miles 'Tails' Prower!" said the ring announcer.

The crowd continued to cheer as Tails held both of his title belts up in the air. Afterwards, he set the TV Title down in the corner of the ring and handed the IC Title to the referee, who held it up in the air.

"I can hardly wait for these two to go at it! This is gonna be good!" said Crysta.

The referee handed the belt to the ring announcer outside the ring, called for the bell, and the match began.

"And here we go! Tails and Knuckles, one on one!" said Wooiser.

"And the SWA Intercontinental Championship is on the line!" said crowd was still loud in excitement for the two fan-favorites as Tails and Knuckles looked at each other from their corners. The two of them soon met in the middle of the ring and bumped fists with each other in respect, much to the joy of the fans.

"Nice sportsmanship being shown by both Tails and Knuckles! These two are huge fan favorites and everyone can't wait to see them go at it in what should be an exciting match!" said Crysta.

Afterwards, the two of them began to circle each other a few times before meeting up in a lockup. The two of them struggled for a bit before Knuckles used his strength to pull Tails over to the ropes and then threw him through them to the outside.

"Whoa! Knuckles sends Tails flying through the ropes and to the outside! That was some big-time strength he showed there!" said Wooiser.

Tails landed on his side but quickly got back up to his feet and looked back at Knuckles, who was going after him. Tails slid back into the ring as soon as Knuckles got outside.

"Tails gets back into the ring just as Knuckles gets out of it!" said Crysta.

Tails ran into the adjacent ropes, bounced off them, ran at Knuckles, leap through the ropes and hit him with a baseball slide.

"Knuckles is hit with a hard baseball slide by the IC Champion!" said Wooiser.

There was a pop from the crowd as Knuckles hit the ground. Tails slid out of the ring, picked Knuckles up , and threw him back in the ring. Tails followed him in and covered him.

"Tails is going for the first pin attempt of the match!" said Crysta.

1

2

Knuckles kicked out.

"And Knuckles kicks out at two!" said Wooiser.

Tails picked Knuckles up and hit him with a few forearm shots before grabbing his arm and whipping him into the ropes. However, Knuckles held onto the ropes and kept himself from going back to Tails. The IC Champion rushed at Knuckles and as soon as he was in range, the echidna lifted his foot up and hit Tails with a big boot to the face.

"Ooh! Tails runs right into a huge big boot from Knuckles!" said Crysta.

There was a pop from the crowd as Tails crashed down to the mat on his back and held his face. Knuckles let go of the ropes, went to Tails, and covered him.

"Knuckles has Tails pinned!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Tails kicked out.

"And Tails kicks out at 2!" said Crysta.

Knuckles stood back up and picked Tails up with him and as soon as the fox was to his feet, the echidna picked him up and hit him with a hard body slam in the middle of the ring. As Tails was laid out in the ring, Knuckles ran to the ropes, bounced off them, ran at Tails, leapt in the air, and hit him with a hard elbow to the chest.

"Tails is smashed with a body slam and is also hit with a elbow right after it!" said Wooiser.

Tails clutched his chest and a few seconds later he was being covered by Knuckles.

"And the IC Champion finds himself in another pinning position!" said Crysta.

1

2

Tails kicked out.

"And he once again kicks out!" said Wooiser.

Knuckles stood up, picked Tails up, and led him over to one of the corners of the ring, sitting him on the top turnbuckle. Knuckles climbed to the top turnbuckle as well.

"Looks like Knuckles has something big on his mind right now! Tails is in some serious trouble here!" said Crysta.

The echidna placed one of Tails' arms over his shoulder and as he got him set up for a Super-Plex, the fans were all standing on their feet. Suddenly, Tails began to fight out of the position he was in by punching Knuckles in his sides, which began to stun the echidna and they eventually caused him to lose his balance a bit.

"Tails is trying to get out of this precarious situation with some hard shots to Knuckles' body!" said Wooiser.

Tails wrapped his arms around Knuckles, lifted him up, and threw him down to the ring on his stomach. The fans responded with cheers as Knuckles clutched his stomach and rolled onto his side.

"And Tails sends Knuckles all the way down to the mat with a great counter move!" said Crysta.

Crawling over to the ropes, Knuckles used the ropes to pull himself to his feet and slowly turned to Tails. The IC Champion sized Knuckles up and leapt off the turnbuckle, soared at Knuckles, and hit him with a flying crossbody. There was a pop from the crowd as Tails brought Knuckles down to the mat and landed in a pinning position.

"Nice crossbody by Tails and he has Knuckles pinned!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Knuckles kicked out.

"Knuckles shows his resiliency by kicking out!" said Crysta.

Tails got to his feet and waited for Knuckles to get up. The echidna, holding his stomach, slowly got back to his feet and as he did, Tails backed into the ropes, bounced off them and ran at Knuckles. At the last minute, Knuckles hit Tails with a drop toe hold, sending the IC Champion down to the mat on his stomach.

"Knuckles hits Tails with a huge counter of his own!" said Wooiser.

The echidna then sat down on Tails' back, grabbed one of his legs, and locked a half Boston crab on him. There was a pop from the crowd and a look of pain appeared on Tails' face.

"Uh oh! Knuckles has a half Boston crab locked on Tails! And with the kind of strength he possesses he can really do some big damage to the IC Champion!" said Crysta.

The referee asked Tails if he wanted to give up and the fox fiercely shook his head from side to side, indicating no. Then, biting down and clawing at the mat, Tails began to make his way towards the nearby ropes.

"Tails refused to give up and is now demonstrating the heart of a champion by trying to get to the ropes!" said Wooiser.

The crowd cheered for the fox as he started inching closer and closer to the ropes. Knuckles cranked on more pressure to the IC Champion and, although it slowed him down, Tails continued to edge closer to the ropes.

"That sure is some heart being shown by Tails! Even though he's in a world of intense pain he is continuing to try to get to the ropes!" said Crysta.

Finally, Tails got to the ropes and grabbed them, forcing Knuckles to break the submission hold.

"And he did it! Tails got to the ropes and forces Knuckles to release him!" said Wooiser.

There was a pop from the crowd as Knuckles released Tails, pulled him to the middle of the ring, and covered him.

"Very smart by Knuckles, not giving Tails any kind of breather and pulls him from the ropes and covers him!" said Crysta.

1

2

Tails got his shoulder off the mat, to a chorus of cheers.

"Tails gets his shoulder up just a millisecond away from 3!" said Wooiser.

Knuckles got to his feet, pulled Tails up, and positioned his head between his legs and the crowd continued to cheer loudly.

"Knuckles has victory on his mind and if he hits the Deep Impact here then we may very well have a new IC Champion!" said Crysta.

All of a sudden, Tails pulled Knuckles legs out from under him, dropped him to the mat, and quickly covered him.

"Oh! Tails drops Knuckles with a quick takedown and has he covered! Tails might come away with the win here!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Knuckles kicked out of the pin and the two of them scrambled to their feet.

"Knuckles kicks out and the two of them are back up on their feet!" said Crysta.

Tails rushed at Knuckles and tried to punch him, but Knuckles ducked it, wrapped his arms around the fox's body, lifted him up in the air, and hit him with a spinebuster.

"Oh man! Tails gets hit with a monstrous spinebuster by Knuckles! That one had to hurt considering the pain the IC Champion's back is already in!" said Wooiser.

"And Tails is in very big trouble!" said Crysta.

The crowd exploded in cheers as Tails' body hit the mat and Knuckles let out a primal yell as he stood back up to his feet and held his fists out to the side of his body.

"The end just may be near for Tails!" said Wooiser.

All of a sudden, the fans began to boo loudly and Knuckles was suddenly blindsided from behind.

"What the…what the hell was that!" yelled Crysta.

Everyone looked in the ring and saw Lightning attack Knuckles from behind and was stomping down on him repeatedly and Predator and Frog also got into the ring and started assaulting Tails.

"It's Lightning, the former TV Champion!" said Wooiser.

"He and his Destructix teammates have jumped into the ring and are attacking Tails and Knuckles!" said Crysta.

"Oh no! But this means…!" said Wooiser.

The referee was left with no choice but to call for the bell and the match was over.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as a result of a double disqualification, this match is a no contest!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The crowd booed loudly as the Destructix members continued to assault Tails and Knuckles.

"The referee has ended this match because of the interference of Lightning, Predator, Frog!" said Crysta.

"And now this title match didn't have a conclusive and decisive winner! All because of those guys!" said Wooiser.

After the attack ended, the Destructix got out of the ring and stood by the announce table. They all picked up microphones and started to walk back towards the ramp, amidst a sea of booing fans.

"And it looks like we're about to hear from them!" said Crysta.

Lightning held the microphone to his mouth and started to speak. "Well, I guess this match didn't end the way all of you expected it to, now did it?"

The crowd continued to boo.

"Like I said last week, if anyone here is going to be challenging Tails for either of those titles, it's gonna be me! ME!" Lightning yelled into the mic. "I'm the former TV Champion! I come before anyone when it comes to challenging Tails!"

The boos kept on coming and Predator started to speak. "Go ahead! Boo all you want, but you can't deny the facts! Lightning has a rematch clause and Tails ain't gonna be in any other title matches until Lightning gets his rematch, you feel me!"

Then Frog spoke as the three of them reached the stage. "So we're taking it amongst ourselves to make sure that doesn't happen until our boy Lightning gets his rematch!"

The crowd booed even louder.

"So that's why they attacked Tails and Knuckles!" said Wooiser.

_**(Lil' Flip feat. Eden – "Respect Me")**_

The crowd started to cheer loudly as the music played and moments later Chip came out onto the stage holding a microphone in his hand and having an angry expression on his face.

"Chip's here! And by the looks of it, I don't think he's too happy about what just transpired!" said Crysta.

Chip stood opposite from the Destructix members and began to speak. "Ok ok, I get the fact that you want your rematch against Tails Lightning, but if you think I'm going to let you and your boys get away with ruining this title match, then you got another thing coming."

The crowd cheered as the Destructix members rolled their eyes.

"But you know what?" said Chip suddenly. "I've decided to finally let you have that rematch you want so bad."

"Say what!" said Wooiser.

Sounds of confusion came from the crowd and Lightning got a look of satisfaction on his face as Chip continued to speak. "The rematch will take place at 'Onslaught.'"

Lightning smirked. "It's about time boss man! I should've gotten my rematch a long time ago! But oh well, I'm getting it now! And now that we've gotten this taken care of, we will just be on our way now!"

The Destructix were about to leave when Chip's voice stopped them. "Hold up! Don't you think you should hear the other details about your match with Tails at 'Onslaught?'"

Lightning, Predator, Frog, as well as the crowd looked at Chip with a look of confusion. And by this time, Tails and Knuckles had recovered from their earlier assault and were back on their feet.

"Other details? What's Chip talking about?" asked Wooiser.

"You see Lightning, you are going to be challenging Tails for the TV Title at 'Onslaught,' but as far as I'm concerned, Knuckles is still the number one contender for Tails' IC Title. So I say, why not do both of these matches at the same time?"

Everyone continued to look on in confusion as to what Chip was getting at.  
What is that tiger talking about? Both matches at the same time?" asked Crysta.

"I'm sure you all must be wondering what the hell I'm talking about huh?" asked Chip and the whole entire crowd said "Yes!" Chuckling, the tiger said, "Ok ok, I'll get to the point. At 'Onslaught,' Tails will defend both the IC Title and TV Title in against both Lightning and Knuckles in a Two Falls Triple Threat Match!"

"Whoa!" said Wooiser and Crysta.

Excited cheers came from the crowd as the match was announced. "Let me explain how that match will work," said Chip. "The three of you will be in a regular triple threat match and whoever gets the first pinfall or submission will win the TV Title, but the match won't stop there. The match is going to continue and then whoever gets the next pinfall or submission will win the IC Title!"

The crowd cheered loudly.

"That is a big time match-up if I have ever heard one!" said Wooiser.

"With that being said," said Chip as he looked at Lightning in front of him and at Tails and Knuckles back in the ring. "Are you three down for that match?"

In the ring, Tails and Knuckles both confidently nodded their heads, while on the stage Lightning said into his mic, "Oh this is perfect! I have the chance to not only win back my TV Title, but I can also get the IC Title too? All of you, feast your eyes on the future IC and TV Champion, Lightning Lynx!"

Thunderous boos came from the crowd.

"Thanks for finally giving me the rematch I deserve Chip! I'll holla at you later!" said Lightning as he, Predator, and Frog began to leave.

"Whoa whoa whoa, Lightning," said Chip. "There's just one last thing you, as well as your boys, need to hear."

Groaning, Lightning, Predator, and Frog stopped walking again and turned to Chip. "What is it now Chip!" asked Predator.

Snickering, Chip said, "Someone's got his feathers ruffled." That comment got the crowd to laugh and Predator got an irked look on his face. "Anyways," Chip continued. "What I'm about to say concerns you and Frog just as much as it does Lightning."

That got the Destructix's, as well as the crowd's, attention. "I don't think Tails and Knuckles appreciate what you guys did all that much. I think they deserve some payback and since you three were looking for a fight, then next week you guys are gonna get one. Because next week, you three are going to be taking on Tails and Knuckles in a 2-On-3 Handicap Match!"

A look of shock appeared on the Destructix members faces and the crowd cheered as Tails and Knuckles nodded their heads with smirks on their faces.

"I don't think the Destructix liked that all that much!" said Crysta.

"So good luck with that guys," said Chip to the Destructix.

The Destructix scowled at the tiger before leaving back in the ring, Tails and Knucles hi-fived each other before leaving the ring together, but not before Tails picked up his title belts. As they walked up the ramp they received many pats on their backs from the crowd and once they reached Chip on the stage, they both hi-fived them as well before they left.

"Crysta, we have just learned of two big time matches! One that's going to take place next week and one that's going to take place at 'Onslaught!'" said Wooiser.

"A huge Two Falls Triple Threat Match between Tails, Knuckles, and Lightning for the IC and TV Titles will go down at 'Onslaught,' and next week we are going to see those three involved in a 2-On-3 Handicap match! Man tonight is off to a crazy start!" said Crysta.

_**(Shadow The Hedgehog – "I Am…All Of Me")**_

"Uh oh!" said Wooiser.

A mixed reaction came from the crowd as the music played and moments later Shadow came from behind the curtain with a mic in hand and stood in front of Chip, an look of pure anger on his face.

"Shadow does not look happy at all! And after what happened last week who can blame him!" said Crysta.

"It looked as if Shadow was seconds away from defeating Scourge in what was the 'Match of the Night' last week to become the number one contender for the SWA Championship, but in the closing moments of the match Mephiles interfered and cost Shadow the match and the opportunity for the SWA Title! And from what I hear, Shadow's been pissed off ever since!" said Wooiser.

Shadow, face full of fury, held the microphone to his lips and began to speak slowly as he paced back and forth on the stage. "For the past month…Mephiles has gotten involved in my business time and time again…And last week he cost me one of the most important matches of my career…And Chip, you have no idea how much I want to have his blood on my hands right now…"

"Oh trust me Shadow, I do know how bad you want to get at Mephiles for what's happened these past few weeks," said Chip. "And you know what? After some thinking, I've come up with something that I believe will leave you, him, and everyone else satisfied."

Shadow and everyone else listen intently to Chip. "I'm already on a roll with making matches tonight, hell why not make another one? Shadow, at 'Onslaught,' you will go one on one with Mephiles."

Loud cheers came from the crowd.

"Oh man! Shadow and Mephiles at 'Onslaught' as well!" asked Crysta.

"And I thought to myself, 'These guys have been going at it for practically a whole month. What would be a good match for them to just brawl and scrap in?'" said Chip. "And after hearing you say you wanted Mephiles's blood, and I'm pretty sure he's thinking the same thing, I came up with a match that is going to guarantee we see blood."

"What is the boss man talking about now!" asked Wooiser.

"So therefore," said Chip. "Shadow, you and Mephiles will square off against each other at 'Onslaught' in a…"

A huse fell over the crowd as they waited for Chip to continue.

"…Taipei Deathmatch!"

"WHAT!" said Wooiser and Crysta.

The crowd was going nuts after hearing the kind of match Chip said.

"That's right! I'm bringing back an oldie, but goodie!" said Chip. "Here's how it works! Two competitors will have their hands heavily taped. Afterwards, their taped hands will be covered in glue. And finally, and this is my favorite part, they will have their hands dipped into many shards of broken glass! And then, it is fare game after that! They can use their shard covered hands in any way they want and who ever gets the first pinfall or submission will be the winner!"

"My God! That has to be one of the most brutal kinds of matches I've ever heard of!" said Crysta.

"Same here! Damn, that tiger sure does know how to make a damn good match!" said Wooiser.

Chip turned to Shadow. "So, how's that sound to you?"

Shadow looked Chip in his eyes and was silent for a second before nodding his head, much to the pleasure to the crowd.

"Sounds to me like Shadow likes the sound of that!" said Crysta.

"Now," said Chip. "I know that you have some pent up frustration in you so I tell you what. Head on down to the ring. You're going to be in action right now."

"Whoa! 'The Black Wind' is going to have a match!" asked Wooiser.

Shadow sent one more glance to Chip before heading down the ramp and getting into the ring. "Now, as for who Shadow will face," said Chip. "That's really up to the SWA Competitors! Whoever back there wants a shot at Shadow, then by all means come on out! As for me, I'm heading back to the office to chill out and enjoy the rest of tonight's unfoldings! Catch you guys later!"

_**(Lil' Flip feat. Eden – "Respect Me")**_

The crowd cheered as the music played and Chip left the ring area.

"The boss man sure has made a huge impact right at the beginning of the show! Two matches made for our upcoming PPV, a match made for next week, and an impromptu match with Shadow in it right now!" said Crysta.

"This is already a crazy night! And now we have to see who will step up and face Shadow! I wonder who it's gonna be!" said Wooiser.

_**(Tendril – "Eternal Sacrifice")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and moments later Griff came from behind the curtain and started to made his way down the ramp.

"Ah, it's Griff! We haven't seen him in action in quite some time!" said Crysta.

"And it looks like he is the one to challenge Shadow tonight! I hope Griff brought his A-game because as we all know, Shadow ain't no joke!" said Wooiser.

Griff got into the ring and stood in the adjacent corner Shadow was in and the whole while, the hedgehog glared at him with his ruby red eyes. Moments later the referee called for the bell and the match was on.

* * *

_**~Singles Match; Griff Goat VS. Shadow The Hedgehog~**_

"And here we go! Griff and Shadow, one on one!" said Wooiser.

Griff started the match off by running at Shadow and throwing a punch at him. Shadow ducked the punch and Griff went crashing into the corner.

"Griff got things started off quickly by rushing at Shadow with a punch!" said Crysta.

"But Shadow moved out of the way and Griff ran right into one of the corners of the ring!" said Wooiser.

As Griff turned back around, Shadow leapt in the air, wrapped his arms around Griff's head, and drove him into the mat face-first, hitting the Chaos Nightmare.

"Oh snap!" said Crysta.

There was a loud pop from the crowd as Griff's head bounced off the mat and he was flattened out.

"Shadow just hit Griff with the Chaos Nightmare just like that!" said Wooiser.

Shadow turned Griff over and covered him.

"And he's going for the first pin attempt in the match!" said Crysta.

1

2

3

"Whoa!" said Wooiser.

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It is all over! Shadow has defeated Griff!" said Crysta.

_**(Shadow The Hedgehog – "I Am…All Of Me")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, 'The Black Wind' Shadow The Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The cheers continued after the winner was announced. Shadow got off of Griff and the referee held his arm up in victory.

"That had to be the shortest match we have seen as of yet here in the SWA!" said Wooiser.

"Shadow wasted no time at all in this one and ended it just like that! And all it took was one Chaos Nightmare and boom! Griff's out of there!" said Crysta.

Shadow looked down at Griff and narrowed his eyes before making his way to one of the corners, climbed to the middle turnbuckle, and held his arms up in a manner that said the people should worship him.

"Shadow got some of his frustration out in this match but I don't think he will be satisfied until he gets his hands on Mephiles!" said Wooiser.

"And that definitely is a match I already can't wait for! As for now, congratulations to Shadow on his decisive victory here tonight!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

"So sister," said Elias as he watched Sally do a few stretches. "Are you ready for your match?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," said Sally. "I'm ready for whoever it is Amy chooses for me to face."

"And she can choose any female here for you to face," said Elias. "There is absolutely no telling who it is you will be facing tonight."

"Indeed, but no matter who it is, I will take them on and show everyone that I am a fighting champion," said Sally with confidence.

Smiling, Elias said, "I know you will. Good luck to you tonight sister. Give it your all."

Returning the smile, Sally said, "I always do. And thank you Elias."

Elias nodded and after Sally got her royal robe, crown and title belt, she made her way to the door. "Quick question Sally," said Elias and Sally turned to him. "Who did you choose for Amy to face?"

A mischievous smirk appeared on Sally's face. "That remains to be seen brother." And with that said Sally left the locker room and headed towards the ring area.

Elias had a thoughtful look on his face as he thought of who his sister chose for her number one contender to face.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"I want to know who Sally choose for Amy to face as well!" said Wooiser.

"Well, it looks like we are going to have to wait to find out the answer to that question! As for now, we are going to find out who Amy choose for Sally to face in the fist of two Pick Your Poison matches on the card tonight!" said Crysta.

_**(American Pearl – "Revelation")**_

The cheers continued as the music played and the lights in the Scrap Brain Center turned gold. Moments later Sally came out from behind the curtain with her royal robe around her body and her crown on her head. She stood on the stage and held her arms out to the side, and gold pyro exploded on the sides of the stage, causing the crowd to cheer louder. Sally walked down the ramp and the fans ringside bowed to her in respect. Sally walked up the steel steps, entered the ring, and stood in the middle of it, once again holding out her arms as she slowly spun around once.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a Non-Title Pick Your Poison Match! Introducing first, from and representing the Kingdom of Acorn, weighing in at 62 lbs., ladies and gentlemen, she is the reigning SWA Women's Champion, Sally 'The Princess' Acorn!"

"The Women's Champion is here and ready for action against whoever it is her number one contender has picked for her to face!" said Wooiser.

"It sure is a long list of females here who would give Sally a run for her money! I wonder who Amy choose for her to face!" said Crysta.

"Wooiser I don't know, but this is gonna be a great workout for Sally before her and Amy's one hour Ultimate Submission Match at 'Onslaught' for the Women's Title!" said Wooiser.

Sally removed her crown and robe from her body and the Women's Title was around her waist. She placed her crown and robe outside the ring and, keeping the title around her waist, went to her respective corner and waited to see who she would be facing.

_**(Lil' Flip feat. Eden – "Respect Me")**_

Loud cheers came from the crowd as the music played and Chip appeared on the titantron.

"Looks like chip is about to let us know who it is Sally will face!" said Wooiser.

"First things first, I got to say this," said Chip. "Sally, you are looking very beautiful and radiant tonight, as always!"

Cheers and whistles came from the males in the crowd as Sally blushed a bit.

"Always the sweet-talker!" said Crysta.

"I'm not gonna keep you all waiting long," said Chip. "Amy came to me earlier and told me who she has chosen for you to face tonight Sally. So without further ado, say hello to your opponent for tonight!"

Sally and everyone else looked to the stage and waited to see who would arrive.

_**(Lorrie Morgan – "I Didn't Know My Own Strength")**_

"Whoa!" said Wooiser.

Sally looked on with a shocked expression but it soon turned into a smile. Loud cheers came from the crowd as the music played and moments later, Bunnie came from behind the curtain, wearing her signature jacket and hat. She removed her hat, ruffled her hair, and struck a pose on the stage, and yellow pyro exploded on the sides of the ring. Bunnie smiled rather seductively as she placed her hat back on her head, sprinted down the ring, and slid into it. She got to her feet, went to one of the corners, and sat down on the top of it, facing the crowd and the fans cheered louder for her.

"And the opponent, representing the Kingdom of Acorn, from Southern Mobius, weighing in at 106 lbs., Bunnie Rabbot!" said the ring announcer.

"It's Bunnie! She's Sally best friend!" said Crysta.

"What a hell of a pick by Amy! No one knows Sally better than arguably Bunnie!" said Wooiser.

"Man, this is gonna be good!" said Crysta.

Bunnie got down from the turnbuckle, removed her jacket and hat, exposing her very shapely body, and placed them on the outside of the ring. After she went to her respective corner, Sally placed her title belt on the outside of the ring as well. Afterwards, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

* * *

_**~Non-Title Pick Your Poison Match; Sally Acorn VS. Bunnie Rabbot~**_

"And here we go! Sally and Bunnie, one on one!" said Wooiser.

Sally and Bunnie met in the middle of the ring and gave each other a respectful hug, earning them both applause from the crowd before pulling away and circling each other.

"As we all know these two have been best friends since their childhood and they are about to face off in what should be a great match!" said Crysta.

As the two of them closed the distance between them Bunnie hit Sally with a kick to the stomach. Sally doubled over and Bunnie backed her into the ropes, grabbed her arm, and whipped her across the ring into the adjacent ropes.

"After getting kicked hard in the stomach, Sally is whipped by Bunnie into the ropes!" said Wooiser.

As Sally came back to her, Bunnie threw a clothesline, but Sally ducked it. Bunnie stumbled forward a bit but got her balance back, turned back to Sally, and the Women's Champion leapt in the air and hit Bunnie with a dropkick to her chest.

"Oh! Sally avoids getting hit with a clothesline from Bunnie and hits a perfectly executed dropkick on her!" said Crysta.

There was a pop from the crowd as Bunnie hit the mat and Sally quickly covered her.

"Sally's going for the first pin attempt in the match!" said Wooiser.

1

Bunnie kicked out of the pin.

"And Bunnie kicks at quickly!" said Crysta.

Sally got up, grabbed one of Bunnie's arms, and locked an armbar on her. The rabbit grit her teeth in pain from the hold and when the referee asked her if she wanted to give up, she yelled "No!"

"Sally's showing her superb submission skills and has an armbar locked on Bunnie!" said Wooiser.

"But Bunnie is refusing to give up despite the tremendous amount of pain her arm must be in!" said Crysta.

As Sally continued to put pressure on Bunnie, the rabbit suddenly threw her free arm over towards Sally and the momentum caused her to get to her knees right beside the Women's Champion.

"Whoa! Look at Bunnie! She's putting the strength of hers to great use as she tried to get out of Sally's submission hold!" said Wooiser.

Bunnie got her trapped arm free, picked Sally up off the mat, and held her high above her head in the air.

"Look at the strength of Bunnie!" said Crysta.

The fans were on their feet as Bunnie then turned to the side and brought Sally down to the mat with a Gorilla Press Slam.

"Sally gets drilled with a hard Gorilla Press Slam by Bunnie!" said Wooiser.

Sally's back hit the mat hard and as she arched her back, Bunnie covered her.

"Bunnie's got Sally pinned!" said Crysta.

1

2

Sally kicked out of the pin.

"Sally kicks out at 2!" said Wooiser.

Bunnie picked Sally up off the mat, locked her arms around her waist, and applied a bearhug to her. "The Princess" felt immense pain go through her body as the rabbit applied even more pressure to her.

"Bunnie now has a bearhug locked on the Women's Champion! This is not where Sally wants to be at all!" said Crysta.

The referee asked Sally if she wanted to give up and she yelled "No!" Bunnie then began to shake Sally side to side, adding more pain to her and Sally's face was coated in pain.

"Now Bunnie's shaking her like a rag-doll!" said Wooiser.

Then, Bunnie turned around and drove Sally back first into the mat, hitting a belly to belly suplex. The audience all let out a collective "Ooh!" as they knew the kind of pain Sally was in.

"I'm with the fans on this one! That maneuver was brutal!" said Crysta.

After she hit the mat, Sally found herself being covered by Bunnie.

"Bunnie's covering Sally again!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Sally got her shoulder off the mat.

"Sally breaks the pin by getting her shoulder up!" said Crysta.

Bunnie got to her feet, backed a bit away from Sally, and waited for her to get up. Sally slowly started to get back to her feet and once she did, she turned to Bunnie and the rabbit charged at her. At the last second, Sally leapfrogged over Bunnie, and the rabbit almost went flying out of the ring but managed to stop herself.

"Whoa! Where did that leapfrog by Sally come from!" asked Wooiser.

"You got me! Must be a rush of adrenaline she's gotten and Bunnie just barely managed to stop herself from going out of the ring!" said Crysta.

Sally ran at Bunnie, leapt on her back, and there was a pop from the fan as they saw her try to lock her Sleeper Hold on Bunnie, but the rabbit was trying to stop her.

"Uh oh! Bunnie's in a very bad spot here! Sally's trying to lock her Sleeper Hold on her!" said Wooiser.

"That's the very maneuver that won her the Women's Title! Bunnie's got to find a way to not get locked in it!" said Crysta.

With Sally on her back, Bunnie turned her back to one of the corners and backed into it, crushing Sally into it.

"That's one way to get out of the Sleeper Hold!" said Wooiser.

Bunnie turned around, set Sally up on the top rope, and got up on the top with her. Bunnie picked Sally up to her feet on the turnbuckle and as she stood up too, she started to set the Women's Champion up for a Super-Plex, but Sally started fighting out of it with punches to the rabbit's body.

"Oh man! Sally and Bunnie both are on top of the turnbuckle and Sally's fighting out of what could very well be a bad spot for her!" said Crysta.

The fans were all standing on their feet watching the two women and had no idea what was going to happen. One final punch from Sally made Bunnie lose her balance on the turnbuckle and she started to fall off.

"Bunnie's heading back down to the mat!" said Wooiser.

However, Bunnie still had a hold of Sally and as she fell, the Women's Champion fell off as well. The two of them plummeted to the mat and their heads connected with each other as they landed and both Sally and Bunnie were laid out on the mat.

"Oh my gosh!" said Crysta.

The sound of their heads hitting each other sounded throughout the Scrap Brain Center and the audience all gasped in unison. Sally and Bunnie did not move at all on the mat and the referee checked them both and noticed that the impact had if their heads hitting each other had bust Sally's head open and blood was trickling down her face.

"Sally and Bunnie's heads hit each other as soon as they hit the mat!" said Wooiser.

"And Sally's been busted open from the impact! It looks like they both are out cold from that fall!" said Crysta.

The referee got up and started to count them out.

"The referee has begun counting! If he reaches ten then this match will be over!" said Wooiser.

As the referee's counting continued, neither Sally or Bunnie were moving and soon the count reached ten.

"Sally and Bunnie haven't moved an inch since they hit the mat!" said Crysta.

Afterwards, the referee called for the bell and the match was over.

"Oh man!" said Wooiser.

"It is all over!" said Crysta.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as a result of a double knockout, this match is a no contest!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The crowd was in a hushed silence after the match ended and they continued to look at Sally and Bunnie in concern.

"The match ends with no winner but that's not important right now! What's important is the condition of Sally and Bunnie!" said Wooiser.

"That was a sick fall they took! It was so bad that Sally was actually busted open by it and they both were knocked out!" said Crysta.

Many officials, as well as Elias, Megan, and Antoine, came from the back and ran to the ring. They got into the ring and began to attend to and help Sally and Bunnie.

"We have some officials out here trying to help Sally and Bunnie," said Wooiser.

"And other members of the Kingdom of Acorn are here too, and rightfully so," said Crysta.

Elias and Megan helped gently roll Sally out of the ring and Antoine and a few of the other referees did the same to Bunnie. Once the two women were on the outside of the ring, the Kingdom of Acorn and the officials helped support them and with them in tow, started to make their way up the ramp and to the back, all the while being applauded by the crowd.

"Let's hope that Sally and Bunnie's injuries aren't that serious," said Wooiser.

"Yes. And we want them to know that we are all praying for them to not be seriously injured. And although there wasn't a winner in their match, there certainly wasn't a loser either. So congratulations to them on a great well-fought match," said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

"Oh, give me a break!" yelled Nack as he and Nic had just seen the ending of the Sally/Bunnie match. "They're all throwing such a fuss over those two getting hurt! It didn't even look like they got all that hurt, to be honest!"

Nic, with her arms folded, just stood there and listened to her brother ramble on. "One little fall off the top ropes and everyone's concerned! Pssh! I've taken worse beatings than that and you don't see me needing help from anybody else!"

"Hmph, this coming a weasel who I've practically raise…," said Nic under her breath.

Nack turned to his sister and said, "What'd you just say!"

"None of your business," said Nic out loud. "Now let's go. We've got a match up next."

"Yeah! A match that we're gonna win!" said Nack as he readjusted his US Title. "I'm gonna show that Silver just who is the man around here!"

Nack walked off towards the ring area smugly. Nic shook her head at him. "Why the hell did I have such a smug idiot for a brother?" she asked herself before she began to follow him.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Looks like the brother/sister duo of Nack and Nic are on their way out here for their match tonight!" said Wooiser.

"As we learned last week Nack is going to defend his US Title against Silver at 'Onslaught!' And tonight, we are going to get a little sneak preview of that match as they face off in a mixed tag team match that is sure to be a good one!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Mixed Tag Team Match; Silver The Hedgehog & Blaze The Cat VS. Nack The Weasel & Nic The Weasel~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a mixed tag team match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Deftones/Destiny's Child – "Elite/Survivor")**_

Boos came from the crowd as the combined music played and moments later, Nack and Nic both came from behind the curtain on Nack's airbike. They flew down the ramp and circled the ring a few times before coming to a stop by the announce table. Nic got off of the bike, slid into the ring, and struck a pose in the middle of it while Nack climbed to the top of the nearest turnbuckle and held his title belt up in the air.

"Introducing first, at a combined weight of 149 lbs., Nic the Weasel and the reigning SWA Untied States Champion, 'The Sniper' Nack the Weasel!" said the ring announcer.

The brother/sister duo of Nack and Nic are teaming up for the first time tonight! These two together make up one dangerous combination!" said Wooiser.

"Nack has been on the losing side lately at the hands of Silver, but on the other hand Nic has been ranking up wins alongside C.S.! We will see how these two will do as they team up for the first time in the SWA!" said Crysta.

The siblings removed their outer clothing and placed them on the outside of the ring. Afterwards, they went to their respective corner and waited for their opponents to arrive.

_**(Sonic The Hedgehog 2006/Sonic Rush – "Dreams Of An Absolution/Blaze The Cat")**_

Loud cheers filled the building as the combined music played and moments later Silver and Blaze came from behind the curtain. Silver began to levitate in the air and Blaze surround herself in flames before they both shot down the ramp, into the ring, and as Silver posed in the middle of the ring by levitating and Blaze posed right alongside him.

"And the opponents, weighing in at a combined weight of 165 lbs., Blaze the Cat and Silver the Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

"Silver and Blaze both are back in action tonight!" said Wooiser.

"Silver is coming off of a huge plethora of wins over Nack and Blaze herself is coming off of a loss in a tag team match that coincidentally involved Nic! This is a great chance for her to get a measure of revenge against Nic and the same can be said for Nack as he will be looking to avenge his losses to Silver!" said Crysta.

Silver and Blaze went to their respective corner and it was soon decided that Silver and Nack would begin the match.

"Looks like 'Onslaught' has come a little bit early! Silver and Nack are about to face off with each other!" said Wooiser.

"This should be very interesting!" said Crysta.

After Blaze and Nic got out of the ring and onto the apron, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Silver and Blaze taking on Nack and Nic in a mixed tag team match!" said Wooiser.

After the bell rang, Silver and Nack met in the middle of the ring and Nack started trash talking Silver right in his face and even jabbed his finger in his chest.

"And in typical fashion, Nack is talking a lot of smack!" said Crysta.

Silver forcefully pushed Nack's hand away. Irked, the US Champion threw a punch at the hedgehog, but Silver ducked it, got behind Nack, trapped his arm behind him, lifted him up, and hit him with an Armtrap Back Suplex.

"Oh! Nice Armtrap Back Suplex by Silver as he shuts Nack up for the moment!" said Wooiser.

There was a pop from the crowd as Nack's body bounced off the mat and Silver went for the quick cover.

"And Silver's going for the first pin attempt in the match!" said Crysta.

1

Nack kicked out of the pin and quickly rolled out of the ring.

"Nack kicks out and gets out of the ring!" said Wooiser.

Silver got back to his feet in the ring and paced back and forth, calmly waiting for Nack to get back in the ring. Nic yelled for her brother to get back in the ring and go after Silver and, after sending a glare at her, Nack did just that.

"Ha ha, Nic literally yelled for Nack to get back in the ring and he did it too!" said Crysta.

"Typical behavior from the siblings!" said Wooiser.

Back in the ring, Nack walked to the referee and looked as if he was going to ask him something and Silver let his guard down. At that moment, Nack ran at him, grabbed his head, and drove it down into his knee, hitting his Facebreaker Knee Smash. The crowd booed as Silver dropped to the mat on his back and held his face.

"Nack surprised Silver with the Facebreaker Knee Smash! Silver let his guard down for a split second and Nack took advantage!" said Crysta.

Nack smirked down at Silver and stood right in front of him, looking down at him with a smug look. Nack backed into the ropes, ran at Silver, shaped his hand like a gun and fired pretend shots at him before leaping up in the air and driving his elbow into Silver's chest, hitting the Sniper Elbow.

"There's the flashy Sniper Elbow executed by the US Champion!" said Wooiser.

Silver clutched his chest hard before he found himself being covered by Nack.

"And Nack's got Silver pinned!" said Crysta.

1

2

Silver kicked out of the pin.

"Silver kicks out at 2!" said Wooiser.

Nack picked Silver up off the mat, backed him into the ropes, grabbed his arm, and whipped him across the ring. Once Silver came back to him, Nack bent over to hit him with a Back Body Drop, but Silver stopped in front of him and kicked him right in the face.

"Ooh! Kick right to Nack's face!" said Crysta.

Nack dropped down to the mat, holding his face, and scurried over to his corner, tagging Nic. The crowd booed as Nic looked incredulously at her brother before shaking her head and getting into the ring.

"Nack got over to Nic in record time and tags her!" said Wooiser.

Silver looked at Nic as she walked up to him, trash-talking him and right when she lifted her hand to slap him, the hedgehog grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"Silver blocks a slap from Nic! But wait, aren't the females only supposed to put their hands on each other and not the males?" asked Crysta.

"It looks like Nic didn't give a damn about that little ruling!" said Wooiser.

Nic tried to get out of his grasp but wasn't able to and she felt herself being pulled to the opposition's corner and once they were there, Silver tagged Blaze.

"And Blaze has been tagged in!" said Crysta.

The crowd cheered as Blaze entered the ring and after Silver got out of the ring, the cat picked Nic up, held her upside down in front of her, and dropped down to a sitting position, driving Nic's head into the mat and hitting the Michinoku Driver.

"Ouch! Nic gets drilled right on her head from that maneuver by Blaze!" said Wooiser.

There was a pop from the crowd as Blaze grabbed a hold of Nic's legs and held her in a pinning position.

"And Blaze has Nic pinned down too!" said Crysta.

1

2

Nic kicked out of the pin.

"Nic just barely manages to kick out before the count of 3!" said Wooiser.

Blaze picked the weasel up, led her over to one of the corners of the ring, and slammed her head down on the top turnbuckle. Nic slumped into the turnbuckle chest first and Blaze backed up a few steps from her, sizing her up.

"After slamming Nic's head into the turnbuckle, Blaze looks like she has something big on her mind!" said Crysta.

Seconds later, Blaze ran full speed at Nic and at the last second, the weasel looked behind her, saw Blaze, and grabbed a hold of the ropes in front of her, using them to propel her legs up in the air and lock them around Blaze's head once she got close to her.

"Whoa!" said Wooiser.

Then, swinging her body around to the mat, Nic hit Blaze with a headscissor takedown that made the cat's head crash into the mat hard.

"Nice headscissor takedown by Nic!" said Crysta.

The crowd booed as Blaze's body rolled a bit from the impact and she landed on her back. Nic quickly ran to her and covered her.

"Nic goes for a quick pin! She just may have Blaze here!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Blaze kicked out of the pin.

"And Nic gets a near-fall on Blaze!" said Crysta.

Nic grabbed Blaze by her hair, pulled her to her feet, and kneed her hard in her stomach. As Blaze doubled over to the mat, Nack began to yell out for Nic to tag him in.

"It looks like Nack wants back in!" said Wooiser.

Nic looked over at her brother with barred teeth before shrugging her shoulder's going to him, and tagging him.

"And here he comes! But he knows that he can't put his hands on Blaze in any kind of way!" said Crysta.

The crowd booed loudly as Nack entered the ring smugly and sauntered over to Blaze and watched as she started to slowly get back to her feet. Once Blaze was to her feet, she looked up and was met by the smirking and smug face of Nack and she did the first thing that came to mind. She reeled her hand back and proceeded to slap him across the face.

"Oh man! Was that a gunshot or a slap we just heard!" yelled Wooiser.

"It was a slap and hella hard one! So much for women not being able to put their hands on the males!" said Crysta.

Loud cheers came from the crowd as the force of the slap sent Nack down to the mat and they got louder as Blaze got to her corner and tagged Silver.

"And Silver's been tagged back in!" said Wooiser.

The hedgehog made his way over on the apron so that he was directly in front of Nack and waited for him to get back up. The US Champion, holding his burning cheek, got up and as he turned in Silver's direction, the hedgehog grabbed the ropes, launched himself into the ring, and hit Nack with a springboard clothesline, knocking him down to the mat once again.

"Now that's an awesome way to reenter the ring as Silver drops Nack with a springboard clothesline!" said Crysta.

As the crowd cheered, Silver covered Nack.

"And Silver's going for the win!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Nack kicked out of the pin.

"Nack kicks out at 2!" said Crysta.

Silver picked Nack up, landing many forearm shots to his face in the process. As Nack was staggered, Silver placed his own head between Nack's body and arm, wrapped his arms around his waist, and lifted him up in the air.

"Uh oh! Looks like a Northern Lights Suplex is coming up!" said Wooiser.

Suddenly, Nack started wildly swinging his legs and he used the momentum he got to swing his body backwards and drive Silver's head into the mat, hitting a DDT.

"Oh snap! Nack counters and turns Silver's maneuver into a DDT!" said Crysta.

The crowd booed as Silver's body hit the mat. Nack turned Silver over and covered him.

"Nack's got Silver pinned! This match just may be over after that DDT!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Silver kicked out of the pin and the crowd cheered loudly.

"Wow! Silver actually kicked out of that!" said Crysta.

"I give him big props for that one! That was a sickening DDT Nack hit him with!" said Wooiser.

Nack slammed his hand down on the mat in frustration before getting to his feet and waiting for Silver to get up. The hedgehog rolled onto his stomach and began to slowly make it back up to his feet. Once he turned around to face Nack, Silver was kicked in the stomach by the US Champion and soon found himself doubled over with Nack's leg over his head and one of his arms being held by him.

"Oh man! That DDT may not have put Silver away but the Fang Sniper just may do the job!" said Crysta.

The crowd booed as Nack laughed out loud and was just about to execute his finishing maneuver when Silver spun out of his grip and hit the US Champion with a clothesline so hard that it brought him down to the mat with such velocity that it sent a loud smacking sound throughout the Scrap Brain Center.

"DAMN!" said Wooiser and Crysta.

The crowd responded with a loud collective "Ooh!" as both Nack and Silver were laid out on the mat.

"That was a clothesline for the ages right there!" said Wooiser.

"No kidding! Silver really clobbered him with that one!" said Crysta.

A few seconds later, the both of them began to edge towards their corners to tag their partners in. Both Blaze and Nic had their hands outstretched, ready to be tagged. Eventually, Nack and Silver reached their corners and tagged Nic and Blaze at the same time.

"Silver and Nack reach their corners, tag in their partners, and Blaze and Nic are back in action!" said Wooiser.

The crowd let out loud cheers as the women entered the ring, met in the middle of the ring, and started brawling with each other.

"And it's a straight up brawl! These two just couldn't wait to get back at each other again!" said Crysta.

After being rocked with a hard punch from Blaze, Nic dropped down, pulled Blaze's legs out from under her, and bring her down to the mat. Nic mounted her and started raining down hard shoots on the cat and one punch caught her hard above her eye and it cut her open.

"Oh! That last punch from Nic just bust Blaze open!" said Wooiser.

"Yeah, and the blood is starting to flow!" said Crysta.

As the blood started to run down Blaze's head, Nic got up and backed away to one of the corners of the ring and sized the downed cat up. Blaze wiped some of the blood away from her face and started to wearily stand up. As she did, Nic started to rev her foot up.

"Oh! Nic's going for the Drive-By Kick! If she connects with that after all she's already done to Blaze then this just may be it!" said Wooiser.

Blaze stood up and once she faced Nic, the weasel charged at her and lifted her foot up in the air, aiming right for her face.

"There she goes!" said Crysta.

Blaze dropped down to the mat and Nic's foot just barely missed hitting her and the weasel stumbled forward, losing her balance a bit and the crowd cheered.

"She missed! Nic missed the Drive-By Kick!" said Wooiser.

"Whew, man Blaze almost got her head taken off!" said Crysta.

Nic stopped herself from going into the corner and once she turned back around, she saw that Blaze was back to her feet, running towards her and was lifting one of her feet in the air before quickly dropping it and lifting her other, aiming for Nic's head.

"Uh oh!" said Wooiser.

The weasel had no time to react and was hit fully in the face by Blaze's Flaming Lance.

"Pow! Right to the moon!" said Crysta.

The crowd cheered loudly as Nic dropped down to the mat on her back.

"Nic gets kicked right in the face by Blaze's Flaming Lance! And she looks like she is out!" said Wooiser.

Nack saw that his sister was in trouble and tried to get into the ring to help her, but Silver also got inside, dashed at the US Champion and tackled him out of the ring.

"Nack tried to stop Blaze from going for what may be a pin, but Silver stops him right in his tracks!" said Crysta.

Back in the ring, Blaze covered Nic.

"And Blaze now has Nic pinned!" said Wooiser.

1

2

3

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"And it is all over! Silver and Blaze have defeated Nack and Nic!" said Crysta.

_**(Sonic The Hedgehog 2006/Sonic Rush – "Dreams Of An Absolution/Blaze The Cat")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen the winners of this match by way of pinfall, Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The cheers continued to ring out from the crowd as the winners were announced. Nic got off of Nic and Silver reentered the ring. Seeing that Blaze had won the match for them, Silver went to the cat and wrapped his arms around her in a huge hug. Blaze, laughing out loud, hugged Silver back and after they pulled apart, the referee held their arms up in victory.

Blaze gets the win for Silver and herself in highly contested mixed tag team match! Whew, that one was awesome!" said Wooiser.

"That it was! It was back and forth from the get-go and it looked like for a moment Nic was going to win the match for her and her brother, but Blaze mae sure that didn't happen and ended things with her Flaming Lance! She gets her revenge on Nic and Nack has suffered yet another loss to Silver!" said Crysta.

Silver and Blaze exited the ring and as they made their way up the ramp, Nic started to slowly stir in the ring and Nack started throwing a temper tantrum outside the ring.

"And look at Nack! He can't believe that Silver has defeated him yet again! You got to wonder if Silver has the US Champion's number!" said Wooiser.

"He just may! This makes it three times in a row that Silver's beaten him! This also means that Nack's title reign just may be in danger of coming to an end at 'Onslaught!'" said Crysta.

After reaching the stage, Silver and Blaze held each other's arms up in victory and the crowd cheered loudly for them.

"Congratulations to Silver and Blaze on their huge win here tonight!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

Marine clapped and applauded as she saw the ending of her best friend Blaze's match on a monitor. "Way to go Blaze!"

"Hmph, it looks like your friend got lucky out there if you ask me," said a voice behind Marine. She turned around and came face to face with C.S. "Luck?" asked the raccoon. "What do you mean by that?"

"It's obvious to the trained eye," said C.S. as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Nic and Nack were in control of the majority of the match and victory was in their grasp. Your friend Blaze took advantage of a very small window of opportunity and came away with the win herself."

Marine frowned. "That's not true! Blaze and Silver won because they were the better team!"

Smirking and lifting her head up a bit, C.S. replied, "I think not. Any team that Blaze is part of is not a great team. You and her should know something about that, seeing as how Nic and myself defeated you both not too long ago."

"I haven't forgotten," said Marine, her hands clenching a bit. "But you're still wrong about what you're saying about Blaze! She is a great competitor and not the loser you make her out to be! She proved that by winning tonight!"

"Hmm, I wonder," said C.S. as she looked at Marine. "How about you and I see who's the better competitor out of the two of us?"

"What?" asked Marine.

"A match, next week, you against me," said C.S. "What do you say?"

Marine thought for a second before confidence appeared on her face and she replied, "Ok! I accept your challenge!"

C.S. nodded and began to walk away from the raccoon. Marine watched her leave with a hard look on her face and once the lynx was out of her sight, she stuck her tongue out in her direction. After she turned around, she saw Silver and Blaze walking towards them. A smile appeared on her face as she ran up to them.

"Blaze! Silver! Great job out there!" she said cheerfully as she approached them.

Blaze wiped some of the blood away from her brow and smiled at her friend. "Thanks Marine. Although those two sure did give us a heck of a fight."

"That they did," said Silver as he helped support Blaze. "And I'm sure Nack is going to be looking to get even with me more now than before."

"No worries Silver," said Marine. "You'll beat him no problem! You already have three times!"

Silver chuckled a bit. "Yes, that's true. It's nice to know I have you both in my corner."

"Always. Oh, and speaking of which," said Marine. "C.S. was talking down on you both not too long ago and she also challenged me to a match next week, which I accepted."

"That's great! You'll put her in her place!" said Blaze. "And I'll be there with you just in case she tried to do anything sneaky!"

"Awesome! I'll show that C.S. a thing or two!" said Marine, the confidence in her voice and expression.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Well, it looks like we have another match made for next week! Marine, with Blaze in her corner, will take on C.S.!" said Wooiser.

"After hearing those negative comments about Blaze, Marine jumped at the chance to accept C.S.'s challenge and the two of them will face off against each other next week!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Chip's Office~**_

"That was a really good match," said Uma as she hung upside down from the ceiling. "Although I must say, Blaze got really roughed up in it."

"That she did," said Chip. "And speaking of getting roughed up…," the tiger spun around in his chair and faced four figures standing in his office. "How are you ladies holding up after last week?"

Standing there in the office were Fiona, Lien-Da, Rouge, and Sonia. "I've been better, trust me," said Fiona as she flipped her hair. "But those two chicks will get theirs. They're not gonna get away with doing that to me!"

"Yeah," said Lien-Da angrily. "Just wait until I get my hands on those two! They're gonna wish they never even heard of Lien-Da the Echidna!"

Looking over at the Women's Tag Team Champions, Rouge sighed and shrug her shoulders. "You two get so bent out of shape about everything, don't you?"

"What are you talking about, 'bent out of shape?'" asked Fiona. "If anything you should be the most pissed off out of all of us! You got the worse beating by them and was also the one that skank Asui pinned last week!"

"Rouge is clam enough to not let that get to her as much as it has for you two," said Sonia. "Trust me, I'd love nothing more than to break Honey, Tiara, and Asui in two. Well I'm gonna get my chance against Asui soon enough, but those other two are gonna have to take a seat on the backburner for the moment. We have bigger things to discuss, such as our rematch for the Women's Tag Team Titles."

"My thoughts exactly," said Chip as he leaned forward a bit on his desk. "The way the first match between you ladies ended in controvery because of Asui's interference. It is only right that a rematch takes place to determine a true decisive winner."

"Decisve winner?" asked Lien-Da incredulously. "Last time I checked, Fiona and I won that match by pinfall!"

"Yeah, because of what Asui did in it," said Cat from his seat. "If it weren't for her, there's no telling what would've happened. Rouge and Sonia may have very well defeated you ladies."

Fiona fumed. "Like hell they would've!"

"And that's exactly why we are going to have a rematch take place between you four," said Chip. "We're gonna see what happens when there isn't any interference."

Growling a bit, Fiona and Lien-Da eventually gave in. "Fine! We'll take them on again, and beat them again!" said Fiona.

"Mm-hmm, keep telling yourself that hun," said Rouge. "And that reminds me, Lien-Da, you aren't scheduled to compete tonight and if I recall correctly I owe you some payback for a few weeks back."

Lien-Da raised an eyebrow at Rouge. "What exactly are you trying to say?"

"What I'm saying," said Rouge with a smirk. "Is that you and I have a rematch against each other one on one tonight."

Lien-Da was almost in hysterics. "Are you serious? Did you suffer to bad a beating last night because I could almost swear you challenged me to a match tonight."

"You heard me right," said Rouge.

"Actually," said Chip. "I likes that sound of that!"

"Say what?" said Lien-Da loudly.

"You two did put on one hell of a match last month," said Chip as he looked at Lien-Da. "And neither Rouge or yourself is scheduled to compete tonight, so you know what? That match is going to happen later tonight – you and Rouge, one on one."

Rouge's smirk grew a bit as she saw the look on Lien-Da's face. Seconds later, the echidna said, "Alright, fine then! It'll be a pleasure to beat her once again! Let's go Fiona! It's getting a little too crowded in here!"

"I heard that," said Fiona smugly. "I've also got to get ready to teach Asui not to stick her nose where it doesn't belong!"

The Women's Tag Team Champions exited the room while laughing. Sighing, Sonia said, "Those two will never change. Anyways, good luck to you in your match against Lien-Da tonight Rouge."

"Thanks," replied the bat. "Well, I'd better be going to. I've got to find Shadow and make sure he hasn't killed anyone. He's been in quite the funk since last week and I'm sure he is still seething after what happened."

"Ok," said Sonia. "I'll catch up with you later."

Rouge nodded at Sonia and before she left, she turned to Chip and blew a kiss at him, causing the tiger to blush slightly. Sonia giggled and was about to leave as well when she was stopped by Chip's voice. "Hold on a second Sonia."

"Hmm?" said the hedgehog as she turned to face him. "What's up?"

"There's something that I need to tell you," said the tiger as he leaned back in his seat.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Wow! It looks like we are going to see Rouge VS. Lien-Da 2 tonight!" said Wooiser.

"That is definitely going to be one to see! And let's also remember that Fiona is going to be taking on Asui in the first of four matches Chip has placed Asui in after her interference at 'Vendetta!' and we heard from Fiona herself! She is more than ready to take Asui on!" said Crysta.

"Can't wait for that one! But I wonder what it is that Chip had to speak to Sonia about!" said Wooiser.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we will find out soon!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Catering Room~**_

"Alrighty now!" said Sonic as he quickly ate a chili dog in the blink of an eye. "It looks like I'm taking on Scourge at 'Onslaught' for my SWA Title! But for tonight, I've got to find a partner for tag team main event later tonight!"

Manic, who was eating right alongside Sonic, said, "No problem there bro. I've got your back!"

Sonic grinned at his brother and hi-fived him. "We are so gonna own Scourge and whoever he decides to roll with!"

"Heh heh, you know it!" said Manic.

The brothers then heard a female voice. Hey Sonic! Hey Manic!"

The two of them looked at the entrance to the catering room and saw Amy and Rob coming up to them. Sonic's eyes bugged out and the moment Amy was within arm's reach of him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and locked him in a tight hug.

"Ack! Amy…Can't breath…!" the blue hedgehog managed to say.

Amy looked and saw Sonic's face turning red. "Whoops! Sorry about that!" she released her arms from around him and Sonic took a deep breath of air. Manic and Rob the whole time were laughing out loud.

"So Ames," said Sonic. "What's up?"

"Oh not much, just wanted to let you guys know my match is up next."

"Aye," said Rob. "I wonder who that lass Sally has chosen for me cousin to face."

"There's no telling," said Sonic. "If I know Sally she'll pick someone who will definitely give you a run for your money. Just be prepared to be ready for anything."

"No worries there," said Amy. "I'm always ready for anything. Well, I'd better get going. See you guys later! Wish me luck!"

"Good luck!" said the male hedgehogs in unison as Amy left the catering room and made her way towards the ring area.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"And now it is time for Amy's Pick Your Poison match! We finally get to see who Sally has chosen for her to face!" said Wooiser.

"And not only that, but we have also learned who Sonic has chosen for his partner in the tag team main event later tonight! And it will be none other than his brother Manic! Quite possibly the best choice Sonic could make! Blood is thicker than water!" said Crysta.

"Now that just leaves us to wonder who Scourge will choose! But that is later tonight! For now, it is time for our next match!" said Wooiser.

_**(Sonic Adventure – "My Sweet Passion")**_

Loud thunderous applause filled the building as the music played and moments later Amy came from behind the curtain, her Piko Piko Hammer in one of her hands. Amy held it in the air in the middle of the stage and pink pyro exploded on the side of the stage. Amy made her way down the ramp and placed her hammer on the side of the steel steps before getting into the ring, standing in the middle of it and striking a pose.

"The number one contender for the Women's Title is here and ready to face her opponent for tonight!" said Wooiser.

"Yes, but the question remains – who is it that Sally choose for Amy to face? We're about to find out right now!" said Crysta.

Amy went to her respective corner and waited for her opponent to arrive.

_**(Lil' Kim – "No Matter What They Say")**_

"Whoa!" said Wooiser.

Amy's eyes went wide as the music played and loud cheers came from the crowd. Moments later, Sonia made her way from behind the curtain and stood on the stage, her keyboard in hand. She began to play along to the beat of her entrance music and multicolored lasers shot out of it and circled around the area.

"Sally has chosen Sonia to face Amy!" said Crysta.

"Wow! So they both chose someone they were close to for each other to face! Sonia is as close to Amy as Bunnie is to Sally! And now these two are about to face off! This must be what Chip wanted to speak to Sonia about, to let her know that she was who Sally chose to face Amy!" said Wooiser.

Sonia made her way down the ramp, reached the ring, placed her keyboard beside the steel steps, and got into the ring. Amy continued to watch Sonia with wide eyes as she went to the turnbuckle, climbed to the top of it, and struck a pose on it.

"I don't think anyone is as surprised as Amy! Just look at the look on her face! But like she said, she is ready for anyone and this should be an awesome match!" said Crysta.

Sonia got down from the turnbuckle and stood in her corner. She and Amy's eyes met each other and they smiled at one another. Moments later, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

* * *

_**~Pick Your Poison Match; Amy Rose VS. Sonia The Hedgehog~**_

"And here we go! Amy and Sonia, one on one!" said Wooiser.

After the bell rang, Amy and Sonia smiled at each other, met in the middle of the ring, and hugged each other, and the crowd cheered and applauded them both.

"We all know how close these two are! They're really great friends!" said Crysta.

"Yeah, and they both are looking to put on a great match against each other!" said Wooiser.

Stepping out of the hug, the two hedgehogs locked up with each other. After a small struggle, Amy maneuvered behind Sonia, dropped her down to the mat on her stomach, and then locked an Ankle Lock on her. There was a pop from the crowd as Sonia let out a yell of pain as she felt her foot being twisted.

"Nice takedown by Amy and she locks an Ankle Lock on Sonia!" said Crysta.

"Look at the angle Sonia's foot is in! Amy definitely is off to a strong start here!" said Wooiser.

The referee asked her if she wanted to give up but before Sonia could say anything, Amy dropped down to the mat and locked her legs around Sonia's, intensifying the pain.

"And as if it couldn't get any worse for Sonia! She's in a world of pain right now!" said Crysta.

Sonia began to grit her teeth and claw at the mat as she felt her leg being contorted and she knew she had to get out of the hold as quickly as possible. Using her strength, Sonia began to pull herself, as well as Amy, towards the ring ropes.

"Wow! Sonia's somehow managing to pull not only herself, but Amy as well, towards the ropes!" said Wooiser.

Amy cranked on more pressure to Sonia, which slowed her down a bit, but didn't stop her. Eventually, Sonia reached the ropes and Amy was forced to release her hold.

"Wow! Sonia made it and Amy is forced to relinquish the Ankle Lock!" said Crysta.

Getting back to her feet, Amy grabbed Sonia's leg, pulled her to the middle of the ring, and covered her.

"Amy's going for the first pin attempt in the match!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Sonia kicked out of the pin.

"Sonia kicks out at 2!" said Crysta.

Amy got to her feet and waited for Sonia to get to her feet. Holding onto her hurt ankle, Sonia crawled to the ropes and began to use them to pull herself up to her feet. Once she was up, Amy charged at Sonia full speed. However, once Amy was within range, Sonia scooped her up and held her sideways in her arms.

"Whoa! Look at that!" said Wooiser.

The crowd responded with loud cheers as the powerful hedgehog carried Amy to the middle of the ring, lifted her up, and slammed her back-first on her knee, hitting a Backbreaker. There was a pop from the crowd as Amy crumpled off of Sonia's knee and down to the mat, arching her back in pain.

"Sonia just hit Amy with a Backbreaker! How did she manage to pull that off with that hurt ankle of hers?" asked Crysta.

"She has a lot of heart and has a lot of fight in her to be able to pull that off!" said Wooiser.

Sonia followed up by covering Amy.

"Sonia's going for the win!" said Crysta.

1

2

Amy kicked out of the pin.

"Amy kicks out just before the count of 3!" said Wooiser.

Sonia slowly and steadily got to her feet and walked around the ring once to try to get the feeling back in her foot. Sonia then made her way back to Amy and picked her up to her feet. Sonia kneed her a few times in her stomach and as Amy doubled over, she backed up into one of the corners of the ring. Sonia followed her to the corner and proceeded to drive her shoulder into Amy's midsection multiple times.

"Sonia sure is taking it to Amy in there with all those shoulder rams!" said Crysta.

After ramming her shoulder into her one final time, Sonia wrapped her arms around Amy's waist, lifted her out of the corner, and carried her to the middle of the ring.

"And there's that unbelievable strength by Sonia being shown once more! Looks like she's got something big in store for Amy!" said Wooiser.

Sonia held Amy high up and looked like she was going to slam her down, but at the last moment, Amy wrapped her arm tightly around Sonia's head, pulled herself down, and drove the hedgehog's head into the mat hard, hitting the Rose DDT.

"Oh my God!" said Crysta.

The crowd cheered loudly in shock and surprise as Sonia's body was laid out in the ring and Amy clutched her hurt stomach.

"Amy smashed Sonia with the Rose DDT from out of nowhere! Where the hell did that come from?" asked Wooiser.

"You just said it! Completely out of nowhere! And Amy is still hurting from Sonia's earlier assault on her and can't go right for the pin!" said Crysta.

A few seconds passed before Amy began to move and she went to Sonia and draped an arm over her.

"And there's the pin! Amy just may have won this match!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Sonia got her shoulder off of the mat.

"No! It's not over! Sonia breaks the pin at 2 and the match continues!" said Crysta.

Amy got to her feet, picked Sonia up, and whipped her into the ropes. As Sonia returned to her, Amy threw a clothesline at her but Sonia ducked it.

"Sonia ducks a clothesline!" said Wooiser.

Sonia ran at the ropes, leapt on the middle ones, and used them to propel herself back at Amy, hitting her with a Springboard Crossbody.

"Wow!" said Crysta.

There was a pop from the crowd as Amy landed on the mat and Sonia was immediately in a pinning position.

"Sonia hits Amy with a Springboard Crossbody and lands in a pinning position on her!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Amy kicked out.

"Amy shows her resiliency and kicks out!" said Crysta.

Sonia got up, picked Amy up, and whipped her into one of the corners of the ring. However, as Amy reached the corner, she leapt all the way to the top turnbuckle, leapt backwards, and managed to hit the running Sonia with a reverse elbow to the face.

"Oh man! Amy fights back by hitting Sonia with a nice reverse elbow off the top rope!" said Wooiser.

There was a pop from the crowd as Sonia hit the mat, holding her face, and Amy covered her.

"And Amy's now got Sonia pinned!" said Crysta.

1

2

Sonia kicked out of the pin.

"sonia kicks out again! Man these two are really going at it!" said Wooiser.

Amy got to her feet and waited for Sonia to get to her feet. With one of her hands still on her face, Sonia slowly started to get back to her feet and once she did and turned in Amy's direction, the smaller hedgehog kicked her in the stomach and then wrapped her arm tightly around her head.

"Looks like Amy's going for the Rose DDT again!" said Crysta.

There was a pop from the crowd as they saw Amy get ready to hit Sonia with her finisher, but suddenly, Sonia picked Amy up off the mat.

"Sonia's strength again plays a huge role in this match and she uses it to get Amy off the mat!" said Wooiser.

Using her strength, Sonia carried Amy over to the apron of the ring and dropped her down on it. Once on her feet, Amy decked Sonia across the face with a hard forearm shot, sending her reeling back.

"A hard shot by Amy to Sonia's face sends her back!" said Crysta.

After staggering back a bit, Sonia charged at Amy and hit her in her stomach with a shoulder ram, dropping Amy off the apron and down to the outside of the ring.

"Nice retaliation move by Sonia and she sends Amy down to the outside!" said Wooiser.

Sonia took a few seconds to catch her breath before going to one of the nearby corners and climbing to the top turnbuckles.

"What the…? Sonia's made her way to the top of the turnbuckle!" said Crysta.

"What the hell is she about to do?" asked Wooiser.

Standing tall on the turnbuckle, Sonia looked down at Amy, who was using the announce table to help her stand up. The crowd were all on their feet and watched with anticipation as Amy stood up fully and Sonia leapt off the turnbuckle, soaring towards her opponent.

"Oh my…!" said Crysta.

Sonia flew down at Amy and hit her with a flying clothesline and as Amy fell down to the ground, her head hit the announce table and Sonia herself crashed on top of the table.

"OH MY GOD!" said Wooiser and Crysta.

The crowd went crazy with shocked and surprised gasps as both women were laid out outside the ring and back in the ring, the referee had begun to count them out.

"That had to be one of the craziest collisions we've seen! Amy is laid out on the ground and Sonia is laid out right here in front of us on the table!" said Wooiser.

"That really was insane, and I think Amy's head hit the table as Sonia hit her and Sonia herself hit the table so hard I'm surprised it didn't break! And look, the referee ha started to count them out!" said Crysta.

Both Amy and Sonia had begun to stir and thy tried their hardest to get back in the ring before the count reached ten, but the referee was etching closer and closer to the count of ten.

"Both Amy and Sonia have started to move and they're heading towards the ring to get back inside before the referee counts them out!" said Wooiser.

"They'd better hurry! He's almost at ten!" said Crysta.

As both Amy and Sonia reached the apron of the ring, the referee reached ten and called for the bell, ending the match.

"Oh man!" said Wooiser.

"They didn't make it!" said Crysta.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as a result of a double count out, this match is a no contest!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The fans were booing the decision as both Amy and Sonia both leaned against the ring, exhausted and worn down.

"After that incredible flying attack by Sonia, both she and Amy weren't able to get back in the ring!" said Wooiser.

"And this means that there wasn't a decisive winner in either Amy or Sally's matches tonight! They were both hard fought matches, but there wasn't a winner and loser!" said Crysta.

_**(Lil' Flip feat. Eden – "Respect Me")**_

Cheers filled the building as the music played and moments later Chip appeared on the titantron.

"It's the boss man! I wonder how he feels about the outcome of both Amy and Sally's matches!" said Wooiser.

"This is quite a pickle," said Chip as he ran a hand through his long black hair. "Both Pick Your Poison Matches ended in a no contest. Hmm, what to do, what to do…Oh, I've got it! But first things first, I want to let everyone know that Sally and Bunnie are both ok. I just spoke with them both and they have no serious injuries and will be back in top form by next week."

"That's good news!" said Crysta as the crowd applauded and cheered.

"And that's a good thing that they are doing well because they are apart of what I'm about to announce," said Chip. "Oh, and Amy? Sonia? This involves you both as well."

Amy and Sonia, arms around each other for support, stood up and listened to Chip as he continued to speak. "I'm sure that you both are disappointed with how your match ended. And Sally and Bunnie feel the same way. So, I've decided to make a match for next week that will satisfy you all. Therefore, next week, there will be a tag team match – Amy and Sonia taking on Sally and Bunnie!"

"Oh, alright!" said Wooiser as the crowd cheered. "The boss man has done it again! Another great match-up for next week!"

"You two, as well as Sally and Bunnie, be sure to be ready for next week," said Chip. "Because next week there's gonna be a decisive decision between you four ladies! And just so you know, I can't wait to see you four throw down! There's nothing better than seeing hot women fight, you know what I mean?"

"Hahaha! I'm with you there!" said Wooiser. Crysta glared at him out of the corner of her eyes and then smacked him upside his head. The eagle reeled back from the hit and glared back at her.

"Catch y'all later!" said Chip.

_**(Lil' Flip feat. Eden – "Respect Me")**_

The crowd cheered as Chip disappeared off the titantron. Amy and Sonia looked at each other, smiled, hi-fived each other, and began to walk out of the ring area together amidst the cheering fans.

"That was a great idea by Chip! Kudos to him for making that match! Sally and Bunnie taking on Amy and Sonia next week in a tag team match!" said Crysta.

"All four ladies put on great matches tonight but unfortunately ended in no contests! But now they have a chance to put tonight behind them and get a win! This is especially big for Sally and Amy because they have a chance to get a win over the other before their title match at 'Onslaught!'" said Wooiser.

"Next week is shaping up to be one to remember!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

"Look," said Scourge to an unknown figure in the backstage area. "I'll let you know this right now. I don't like you, nor do I care how you feel about me. But hear me out. I know how much you can't stand Sonic. It may not be on the same level as I or others here, but nonetheless you hate him. You practically hate everyone."

The figure, in the shadows, remained silent.

"Alright then, I'll get to the point," said Scourge. "I need a partner for tonight. What do you say?"

"Why aren't you picking one of your Destructix members to team with you?" asked the figure.

"That would be way too easy," said Scourge. "I went left and am doing something no one will expect."

"Hmm, quite the sneaky one," said the voice. "It'll give me something to do tonight until it is time for me to put that pathetic excuse of a hedgehog in his place." The figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing itself to be Mephiles. "You've got yourself a partner."

Scourge smiled darkly. "Excellent."

* * *

_**~Ringisde~**_

"Man, oh man! Scourge has found a partner! And it's Mephiles!" said Wooiser.

"I didn't think for a second that Scourge would pick him of all people to team up with tonight! That's one hell of a shocker!" said Crysta.

"So it is gonna be Sonic and Manic taking on Scourge and Mephiles! That's gonna be a good one!" said Wooiser.

"Indeed, but that's not 'til later tonight! As for now, it is time to get into our next match of the night!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Singles Match; Big The Cat VS. Hamlin Pig~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a singles match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Saliva – "I Walk Alone")**_

Boos came from the crowd as the music played and Hamlin came from behind the curtain with all the confidence in the world on his face. He made his way down the ramp and got into the ring and walked around it in a high and mighty manner.

"Introducing first, representing the Substitute Freedom Fighters, from the Knothole Forest, weighing in at 124 lbs., Hamlin Pig!" said the ring announcer.

"Hamlin is in action for the first time in the SWA!" said Wooiser.

"The most aggressive member of the Substitute Freedom Fighters by far, Hamlin is an all out brawler and will be looking to utilize that style in his debut match tonight!" said Crysta.

Hamlin went to his corner and waited for his opponent to arrive.

_**(Sonic Adventure – "Lazy Days (Livin' in Paradise)")**_

The crowd cheered as the music played. Pyro exploded around the titantron and moments later Big came from behind the curtain, holding his fishing pole in his hand. He slowly made his way down to the ring, his usual goofy expression on his face. Big got to the ring, onto the apron, and stepped over the top rope into the ring. He stood in the middle of the ring and held his pole up high.

"And the opponent, from The Mystic Ruins, weighing in at 616 lbs., Big the Cat!" said the ring announcer.

"Well, Hamlin is going to have his work cut out for him! He's going up against Big!" said Wooiser.

"Big is coming off of that loss to Nack last month and is looking to get on the winning side with a victory over Hamlin tonight! We'll see if he can pull that off!" said Crysta.

Big went to his corner and set his pole down on the outside before turning his attention to Hamlin. Seconds later the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Big and Hamlin, one on one!" said Wooiser.

Hamlin started the match off by rushing right at Big and landing numerous punches on him.

"Hamlin's started the match off with some good old fisticuffs right to Big!" said Crysta.

Big merely took all the shots and then shoved Hamlin all the way across the ring back to his corner.

"Whoa! Big just pushed Hamlin away like he was nothing!" said Wooiser.

The pig got to a kneeling position, growled at Big, got to his feet, and charged at him again. Once he was within range, Big lifted his foot up and caught Hamlin right in the face with a Big Boot.

"Ooh! Hamlin runs right into a Big Boot from Big!" said Crysta.

There was a pop from the crowd as the pig dropped down to the mat and Big covered him.

"Big's going for the first pin attempt in the match!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Hamlin kicked out of the pin.

"Big only gets a near-fall as Hamlin kicks out at 2!" said Crysta.

Big got to his feet and stood horizontally from Hamlin. Then he backed into the ropes, bounced off them, ran at Hamlin, and leapt in the air.

"Oh man! A huge splash is coming up!" said Wooiser.

At the last second, Hamlin moved out of the way and avoided being splashed by Big.

"And Hamlin moves out of the way! Good thing too! He was about to get smashed in the worst way!" said Crysta.

The cat clutched his stomach and as he got to his knees, Hamlin quickly got to his feet and swung his foot at the cat's head, connecting with a hard head kick.

"Ouch! A hard kick to the head knocks Big for a loop!" said Wooiser.

The crowd booed loudly as Big plummeted to the mat on his back and Hamlin covered him.

"Hamlin's got Big covered!" said Crysta.

1

2

Big muscled out of the pin by throwing Hamlin off of him.

"Whoa! And Big muscled out of the pin at the count of 2!" said Wooiser.

Hamlin landed on his feet and backed away from Big as the cat started to get back up to his feet. Once Big got back up, Hamlin ran at him with intentions of hitting him with something big, but Big sidestepped him, grabbed his head, and sent him sailing over the ropes.

"Hamlin goes flying out of the ring!" said Crysta.

However, Hamlin landed on the apron of the ring and when Big turned around, the pig hit him with a hard punch to the jaw, staggering him.

"Now that was a hard punch!" said Wooiser.

As the cat stepped back from the impact of the punch, Hamlin got back in the ring, ran at Big, leapt at his legs, and rolled him up in a pinning position.

"Hamlin rolls Big up and now has him pinned!" said Crysta.

1

2

Big used his leg strength to throw Hamlin off of him.

"Big's crazy strength comes into play once more and he pushes Hamlin off of him!" said Wooiser.

The pig lost his balance a bit from the huge kick out and went tumbling into one of the corners of the ring. He eyed Big as the cat once again began to get up off the mat and started to sneak up behind him. Once Big stood up, Hamlin turned him around, kicked him in the midsection, and then tried to pick him up, but he couldn't find the strength to do it.

"Is Hamlin actually trying to pick Big up off his feet? He must be crazy if he thinks he can pull that off!" said Crysta.

"Yeah! That cat is the largest and heaviest competitor here!" said Wooiser.

Suddenly, Big landed a clubbing blow to Hamlin that sent him down to the mat, getting a pop from the crowd. Big bent over, picked Hamlin up with one hand, and then set him up on his shoulders.

"Oh man! Big has Hamlin in position for his finisher!" said Crysta.

There was once again a pop from the crowd and they only got louder as the Big launched Hamlin of his shoulders and down stomach-first on his knee, hitting the Gutbuster, Hamlin crumpled down to his back, clutching his stomach and Big covered him.

"Big hits the Gutbuster perfectly and he now has Hamlin pinned!" said Wooiser.

1

2

3

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It is all over! Big has defeated Hamlin!" said Crysta.

_**(Sonic Adventure – "Lazy Days (Livin' in Paradise)")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, Big the Cat!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The crowd continued to cheer after the winner was announced. Big got to his feet and the referee held his arm up in victory.

"Big defeats Hamlin in a match that practically dominated for the majority of it!" said Wooiser.

"Hamlin put up a good fight but in the end Big overpowered him and got his first victory in the SWA!" said Crysta.

Big exited the ring and as he made his way up the ramp and to the back, Hamlin was clutching his stomach and grimacing in the ring.

"And Hamlin is still in some big-time pain from Big's Gutbuster! He hasn't even made it to his feet yet!" said Wooiser.

"That Gutbuster is a very feared maneuver, especially when Big executes it! And Hamlin felt firsthand the damage it can do!" said Crysta.

"That he did, and in the end Big won! Congratulations to him on his first win!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

"Bill, this is so stupid!" said Barby to the Hardcore Champion.

"Barby, seriously, I don't have time for this!" said Bill in an aggravated voice. "I've got a title match up next and I don't need any distractions!"

"Distraction?" asked Barby a bit angry. "Is that all I am to you? A distraction? You know what Bill? That did it. I'm done trying to reason with you. I see now what Walt was trying to tell me. You go out there and do what you want, but don't expect me or anyone else to help you."

With that being said, Barby turned around and began to leave, leaving Bill there by himself. "Well fine!" he yelled at her. "Go ahead and go! And for the record, I don't need you, Walt, or anyone else to help me!"

Bill sent a glare in Barby's direction before he turned and made his way towards the ring area.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Looks like Barby has had enough of the way Bill has been acting!" said Wooiser.

"Yeah! She told him she's done and said he could basically do what he wanted! Man, it is just getting more and more bad for the Downuda Freedom Fighters!" said Crysta.

"I wonder what's gonna happen now between them! But now it is time for a match many have been looking forward to! The rematch for the Hardcore Title!" said Wooiser.

"And it's a street fight! This one is not gonna be pretty, especially with the bad blood going into it!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~SWA Hardcore Championship Street Fight Match; Duck "Bill" The Platypus (c) VS. Sergeant Simian~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a street fight and it is for the SWA Hardcore Championship!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Drowning Pool – "Told You So")**_

Boos filled the building as the music played and small pyro sparks began to shoot out of the stage. A few seconds later, Simian came from behind the curtain and stood right in the middle of the pyro, his head hung low. As the pyro stopped shooting out of the stage, Simian made his way down the ramp, a look as cold as stone on his face. He slid into the ring once he reached it, stood in the middle of the ring, and held his hands up signifying the Destructix.

"And the opponent, representing the Destructix, from the Great Mobian Jungle, weighing in at 235 lbs., Sergeant Simian!"

"Simian has been on the warpath lately to get a shot at Bill for the Hardcore Title!" said Wooiser.

"Ever since he lost the title to Bill last month in what was a huge shocker, Simian has made it his business to get what he says is his property back to him! And tonight he finally gets his chance as he faces off against Bill in what is sure to be a brutal and physical match!" said Crysta.

Simian took his jacket and helmet off and set them down on the outside. Then he started to pace back and forth angrily in the ring as he waited for his opponent to arrive.

_**(Metalica – "Fuel")**_

Boos came from the crowd as the music played and Bill came from behind the curtain with his title belt on his shoulder.

"And the opponent, representing the Downunda Freedom Fighters, from Downuda, weighing in at 68 lbs., he is the reigning defending SWA Hardcore Champion, Duck 'Bill' the Platypus!" said the ring announcer.

No sooner did the ring announcer finish speaking did Simian get out of the ring, run up the ramp, and start attacking Bill.

"Oh! It looks like Simian isn't waiting for Bill to get to the ring! He's starting things off right there on the stage!" said Crysta.

"And here we go! Bill and Simian, one on one!" said Wooiser.

"And the Hardcore Title is on the line!" said Crysta.

Simian continued to assault Bill on the stage after the starting bell rang. As the Hardcore Title fell off of Bill's shoulder as he was knocked back from a punch from Simian, the gorilla picked the belt up, charged at Bill, and hit him full in the face with the belt.

"Bill gets smashed right in the face with the Hardcore Title!" said Wooiser.

There was a loud pop from the crowd as Bill's head snapped back from the impact and he dropped down to the steel floor. Simian through the Hardcore Title down to the ground before grabbing Bill's arm and dragging him to the ramp.

"Just look at the gaze on Simian's face as he drags Bill towards the ring! He is determined more than ever to regain the Hardcore Title!" said Crysta.

Simian pulled Bill up to his feet and then set him up for a suplex and as he tried to pick him up, Bill placed his leg between Simian and gave him a low-blow.

"Oh damn! I felt that one!" said Wooiser.

As Simian yelled out in pain and doubled over, the crowd let out a collective "Ooh!" Bill wrapped his arm tightly around Simian's head and drove him head-first into the steel ramp, hitting a DDT.

"Bill hits Simian with a devastating DDT on the steel ramp!" said Crysta.

There was a pop from the crowd as Simian's head bounced off the mat and he fell onto his back and Bill covered him.

"And Bill's going for the first pin attempt in this title match!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Simian got his shoulder off the ramp.

"Simian breaks the pin by getting his shoulder up!" said Crysta.

Bill got to his feet, made his way to the ring, lifted the apron, and started looking for something underneath it.

"Looks like Bill is about to bring out the hardware!" said Wooiser.

Seconds later, Bill stood back up, holding a steel chair in hand. The crowd cheered loudly as they saw the weapon in the Hardcore Champion's hand as he made his way back to Simian.

"And it's a steel chair he brings out from under the ring! Simian looks like he's about to get his brains scrambled!" said Crysta.

The gorilla started to stir a bit and just behind him was Bill, steel chair at the ready. Simian got to his feet and shook the cobwebs out of his head before turning around and as he did, Bill swung the steel chair at him, connecting hard with his head.

"Oh snap!" said Wooiser.

The smash of the chair hitting Simian sounded throughout the Scrap Brain Center and the crowd responded with loud cheers and gasps from what they heard and saw.

"Bill hit a home run with that one!" said Crysta.

Simian crashed back down on the ramp, completely knocked for a loop and blood began to pour from an open wound in his head.

"And he's been busted open from that shot as well!" said Wooiser.

Bill threw the steel chair down and, with a smug expression on his face, covered Simian.

"Bill's going for another cover!" said Crysta.

1

2

Simian got his shoulder off the ramp.

"And Simian once again gets his shoulder up!" said Wooiser.

Bill had a slightly shocked and surprised look on his face as his head shot up and his eyes bugged out.

"And Bill can't believe that Simian got out of that pin!" said Crysta.

Bill got to his feet, picked Simian up, and began to lead him down the ramp and once he reached the ring, he threw the gorilla into it. Bill turned around, walked back up the ramp, and picked up the steel chair he had previously thrown down.

"Bill's got that chair in hand again! This ain't looking good at all for Simian!" said Wooiser.

As Bill made his way back to the ring, he got onto the apron and was entering the ring when all of a sudden, Simian got to his feet, ran at Bill, and kicked the steel chair right into this face.

"Oh my gosh! Simian kicked that chair right into Bill's face!" said Crysta.

The crowd let out a loud pop as Bill dropped the chair into the ring and was hung up on the ropes from the impact. Simian, bloody face and all, grabbed Bill's head and slammed him down face-first on the chair.

"Damn!" said Wooiser.

The platypus's head bounced off the mat and his body crumpled into the ring.

"Simian's not fooling around in there! That was just brutal what he did!" said Crysta.

Simian smirked darkly at Bill as he covered him.

"And he's covering him! We may have a new Hardcore Champion here!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Bill got his shoulder off the mat.

"Wow! Bill breaks the pin at 2!" said Crysta.

Simian got to his feet and started to repeatedly stomp Bill on not only his chest and stomach, but his face as well and in the process bust him open.

"Whoa! One of those kicks bust Bill open and now he has a huge gash on his forehead!" said Wooiser.

Simian sneered at Bill as he saw the blood and he exited the ring, lifted up the apron of the ring, and started to look for something.

"Now Simian's going for something under the ring!" said Crysta.

Moments later, Simian stood up and pulled a table out from underneath the ring, and the crowd cheered loudly.

"Simian has decided to break out a table! What's he gonna do with that?" asked Wooiser.

"I got the feeling we're about to find out!" said Crysta.

The gorilla began to set the table up on the outside of the ring and as he did, Bill started to use the ropes to pull himself up to his feet.

"Look in the ring! Bill's gotten back up!" said Wooiser.

Once Simian got the table set up, he turned around and saw Bill standing up, grabbing the top ropes, and propelling himself out of the ring.

"Bill's flown out of the ring!" said Crysta.

The gorilla had no time to react and he was brought down to the floor with a Spiraling Crossbody from the Hardcore Champion.

"Whoa!" said Wooiser.

As the two competitors hit the floor, the crowd let out a loud pop.

"Bill hits Simian with a nice Spiraling Crossbody and now they both are laid out on the outside!" said Crysta.

"Those two are lucky that they avoided that table!" said Wooiser.

Bill was the first back to his feet and he was slow getting back to them. Once he was up, he wiped some of the blood away from his face before picking Simian up and punching him a few times in his face, staggering him on his feet. Bill backed up a few steps from Simian, sized him up, and then ran at him. Suddenly, Simian picked Bill up and used his momentum to drive Bill back-first through the table with a Powerslam.

"Oh my gosh!" said Crysta.

The crowd exploded in a loud pop as Bill's body crashed through the table.

"I guess I spoke too soon! Simian just put Bill right through the table with a huge Powerslam!" said Wooiser.

Once they were on the floor, Simian covered Bill.

"And Simian has Bill covered! The Hardcore Title may change hands here!" said Crysta.

1

2

Bill got his shoulder off of the mat.

"What!" yelled Wooiser.

The crowd was shocked that Bill actually kicked out of the pin and even Simian had a look of disbelief on his face.

"The shock is evident in everyone's voices! They can't believe Bill kicked out of that huge maneuver from Simian!" said Crysta.

"No one's in bigger disbelief than Simian! Just look at him!" said Wooiser.

The gorilla got to his feet, picked the heavily injured Bill up, and whipped him into the nearby steel steps. Bill crashed into the steps and fell back against them, a grimace on his face.

"Bill gets thrown right into the steel steps!" said Crysta.

Simian glared at the Hardcore Champion before picking up a piece of the broken table and gripping it in his hands.

"Oh, this is not gonna be good!" said Wooiser.

Simian, the piece of wood gripped in his hands, charged at Bill. Just as Simian reached Bill, the Hardcore Champion kicked Simian in his leg, which staggered him. Bill got to his feet, grabbed Simian's head, and slammed it into the steel steps.

"Oh! Simian goes head-first into the steel steps!" said Crysta.

The crowd let out a pop as the gorilla tumbled over the steps and down to the floor. Bill took a few moments to catch his breath before going over and covering Simian.

"Bill's going for the win!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Simian kicked out of the pin.

"Another 2 count! This is one hell of a match we are witnessing here!" said Crysta.

Bill got to his knees and a look a frustration was beginning to set in. Bill picked Simian up and threw him back into the ring before going back into it himself. Bill went to Simian and started to land hard kicks and stomps on him and the gorilla did all he could to cover up and block as many as he could, but he wasn't faring to well.

"Simian's being hit with some very hard kicks and stomps by the Hardcore Champion!" said Wooiser.

"And he's not doing too well when it comes to avoiding them!" said Crysta.

Bill took a few steps away from Simian and sized him up a bit before running at him. Just when Bill was right in front of him, Simian got to his knees, wrapped his arms around Bill's waist, and hurled him over his head and onto the mat, hitting a Overhead Belly to Bell Suplex. There was a pop from the crowd as Bill hit the turnbuckle backfirst and crumpled to the mat on his head.

"Simian hits Bill with a huge Overhead Belly-To-Belly Suplex and hurls Bill right into the corner!" said Wooiser.

"As if the impact from the turnbuckle wasn't bad enough! The Hardcore Champion fell right on the top of his head as well!" said Crysta.

Simian crawled over to Bill and draped an arm over him.

"And Simian's got an arm over him! The title may change hands right here and now!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Bill got his shoulder up.

"Oh man! Bill broke the pin! How much more can he and Simian take!" asked Crysta.

Simian gripped his head in frustration as he rolled away from Bill and slammed his fist down on the mat repeatedly.

"Well Simian looks like he's about to blow a gasket! I don't know how much more he can take!" said Wooiser.

Simian picked up the chair that was in the ring and waited for Bill to get back to his feet.

"And it looks like Simian is ready to end things with another chairshot!" said Crysta.

The Hardcore Champion, using the ropes to help him, eventually got back to his feet and slowly turned to face Simian. The gorilla ran at him, steel chair at the ready.

"Oh, this could hurt!" said Wooiser.

At the last second, Bill got out of the way and Simian missed hitting him.

"Bill avoids the chairshot!" said Crysta.

Bill got behind Simian, turned him around, and kicked him in his stomach hard. As a result, Simian dropped the chair and held his stomach. Bill picked the chair up and swung it as hard as he could, connecting directly with the side of Simian's head.

"Oh snap!" said Wooiser.

There was a loud pop from the crowd as the gorilla turned in a complete spin from the impact of the chairshot and was knocked senseless.

"If Simian's brains aren't scrambled after that one then I will be the most surprised fox on Mobius!" said Crysta.

Bill went to Simian, picked him up, and held him in the body slam position.

"Bill's got Simian up! You know what he has on his mind!" said Wooiser.

There was another loud pop from the crowd and they exploded in loud cheers as Bill leapt up in the air and dropped Simian right on his head on the chair, hitting the Duckbill Smasher.

"OH MY GOD!" said Wooiser and Crysta.

"Bill just hit Simian with the Duckbill Smasher on that steel chair!" said Crysta.

Simian was laid out in the ring and Bill covered him.

"And now bill's going for the pin!" said Wooiser.

1

2

3

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It is all over! Bill has defeated Simian and successfully defended his title!" said Crysta.

_**(Metalica – "Fuel")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, and still the SWA Hardcore Champion, Duck 'Bill' the Platypus!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

There was a loud mixed reaction coming from the crowd after the winner was announced. Bill rolled off of Simian and out of the ring, falling down to the ground. The referee got out of the ring, helped Bill to his feet, and held his arm up in victory.

"We just saw one of the most physically demanding matches ever here tonight! This match was crazy!" said Wooiser.

"A table spot, shots with a chair, attacks with the title belt, the steel steps – we saw some crazy stuff happen in this one! And in the end, Bill came away with the victory! All on his own as well! This was a very huge win for him!" said Crysta.

Bill, by himself, went up the ramp and after reaching the stage he picked up the Hardcore Title and held it high above his head before leaving the ring area.

"Bill leaves still the Hardcore Champion!" said Wooiser.

Back in the ring, the referee was trying to help Simian up, but the gorilla roughly shoved him to the side and stood up by himself. Letting out a growl, Simian exited the ring and made his way to the back, almost shaking in pure anger.

"Simian is not, I repeat NOT, a happy gorilla right now!" said Crysta.

"Hell no he ain't! And we knew he was obsessed with getting the title back and now that he's failed to do so, what is going to happen now I wonder?" asked Wooiser.

"I don't know, but this was one hell of a brutal match and I look forward to seeing what will happen next between Bill and Simian!" said Crysta.

"Oh, we're getting word from Sasha in the back! Yo Sasha what's up?" asked Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

"Hey Wooiser, hey Crysta!" said Sasha as she was running to catch up with someone. "Just give me second! I got to catch up with that guy! Bill! Bill, wait up!"

A few feet ahead of her was the exhausted and worn down Bill. He stopped as he heard her call his name and she eventually caught up with him. "Damn, you walk fast! Bill, you just successfully defended your Hardcore Title in what was truly a mach we will remember for quite some time! But it looks like you just added more fuel to Simian's fire to want him to get the Hardcore Title back even more! Anything you want to say about that?"

Bill got a smug look on his face. "Did you see what I did out there? I dominated one of the big dogs of the Destructix all by myself! With no help whatsoever, I beat him and defended _my _Hardcore Title! Sasha, I have been on the biggest roll out of anyone here! I won the Hardcore Title, defeated my so-called leader Walt, and just defended my Hardcore Title against Simian! No one else is on as big a roll as me! I'm…"

A loud smash sounded throughout the backstage area and Bill's eyes went wide as he crashed down to the ground.

"What the hell?" exclaimed Sasha. She looked up and saw Kragok standing over Bill. He was holding a large lead pipe in his hand and had a referee with him.

"And that is my cue to head out of here!" said Sasha as she quickly got out of the area.

Kragok looked at the referee and the official waved his hand, saying that a match had began. Then he picked up the Hardcore Title and held it up.

* * *

_**~SWA Hardcore Championship Backstage Brawl Match; Duck "Bill" The Platypus (c) VS. Kragok The Echidna~**_

"Oh snap! It looks like we've got an impromptu Hardcore Title match taking place!" said Wooiser.

"Bill just defended the title just a few seconds ago in a grueling match and now has to defend it against Kragok! Look at him! Bill can't even get to his feet because he was just laid out by Kragok!" said Crysta.

"And if Bill is expecting anyone to come to his aid then he is out of luck! We all remember what Barby told him!" said Wooiser.

Kragok picked Bill up, set him up on his shoulders, and swung his legs out in front of him while falling down to his back, driving Bill face-first into the concrete, hitting the Torturer.

"Damn! Kragok smashed Bill with the Torturer on the ground!" said Crysta.

Bill;s head bounced off the concrete and he was laid on his back. Kragok glared at him and then covered him.

"And Kragok's got him pinned!" said Wooiser.

1

2

3

The match was over and the referee waved his hand signifying it was over!

"It is all over! Kragok has defeated Bill and is the new Hardcore Champion!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

Kragok got off of Bill and the referee held his hand up in victory and then handed him the Hardcore Title. Kragok gazed at the title belt in his hands before turning to bill and smirking darkly at him.

"Hmph, that's one way to shut you up," said the echidna before he left the area with his newly won title. After he left, the referee checked on Bill who looked like he was out cold.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The fans were going crazy after they had just saw the Hardcore Title change hands.

"With all that has gone on tonight so far we just saw the Hardcore Title change hands completely out of nowhere!" said Wooiser.

"That was unbelievable! Bill had just defended the title against Simian and in the blink of an eye, he lost it to Kragok! Holy cow! That was totally unexpected!" said Crysta.

"I know right? Just listen to the crowd! They still can't believe that just happened! Whew, this whole night has been nothing short of amazing!" said Wooiser.

"And we're not finished by a long-shot!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

Lien-Da was ecstatic at what she had just seen on the TV in her family's locker room. "Very well done Kragok!" she turned and looked to Julie-Su, who was sitting on the other side of the room. "I hope you're taking notes of this, dear sister. That's how it's supposed to be done when it comes to getting ahead here in the SWA! You'd do well to remember that!"

Juile-Su merely turned her head from Lien-Da and looked away from her.

"I saw your match last week," said Lien-Da as she put her hands on her hips. "Very disappointed doesn't even scratch the surface of how Kragok and I felt when you lost. You are part of a family of winners, or should I say half of you is part of a family of winners. Point is, you better shape up or ship out, if you get my drift. Do I make myself clear?"

Under her breath. Julie-Su said, "Yes."

"Good," said Lien-Da. "Now if you'll excuse me, I still have a match to finish preparing for." With that being said, Lien-Da left the room, leaving her sister alone and to her own thoughts. Julie-Su sighed deeply and ran a hand through her hair.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"That was kinda harsh what Lien-Da said to Julie-Su! And that's her own sister!" said Wooiser.

"I will agree that those were some disparaging remarks Lien-Da said. I can only imagine what Julie-Su is feeling after hearing that," said Crysta.

"Same here. We've had a lot of drama already happen here tonight and we are sure to see more of it as we get into out next match of the night!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Singles Match; Vector The Crocodile VS. Fockewulf The Wolf~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a singles match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Saliva – "Click Click Boom")**_

Boos filled the arena as the music played through the loudspeakers and moments later Fockewulf flew out from behind the curtains on his flying motorbike. He flew down the ramp, above the ring, and leapt off of his bike, landing in the middle of the ring.

"Introducing first, from Rail Canyon, weighing in at 100 lbs., Fockewulf the Wolf!" said the ring announcer.

"Fockewulf is back in action since 'Vendetta!'" said Wooiser.

"He is coming off of that devastating loss to Mephiles and is looking to get back on the winning track! He has to! Otherwise, he and his teammates Bearenger and Carrotia may be at the mercy of _her!" _said Crysta.

"And she is the last person we need around here!" said Wooiser.

Fockewulf went to his corner and waited for his opponent to arrive.

_**(Chamillionaire & Paul Wall – "N Luv Wit My Money")**_

Cheers filled the building as the music played and dollar signs shown down all over the inside of the building. Moments later Vector came from behind the curtain and a spotlight shaped like a dollar sign shown down on him. Smirking, Vector made his way down the ramp, slid into the ring, and the dollar sign spotlight never left off of him.

"And the opponent, representing the Chaotix, from The Isolated Islands, weighing in at 440 lbs., Vector the Crocodile!" said the ring announcer.

"The boss of the Chaotix is in action for the first time tonight!" said Wooiser.

"Vector is one of the most physically powerful competitors here in the SWA! You can bet he is going to be looking to utilize that strength in this match against Fockewulf!" said Crysta.

Vector went to his corner and seconds later, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Vector and Fockewulf, one on one!" said Wooiser.

Fockewulf started the match off by quickly circling around Vector, trying to throw him off guard and Vector kept his eyes on him the whole time. Fockewulf quickly closed the distance between them and hit Vector with a quick leg kick, which buckled him, and then backed away quickly.

"Nice move by Fockewulf as he does some damage and quickly moves away from the more powerful Vector!" said Crysta.

Vector shook his leg out from the impact and once again watched him as he circled the ring. Fockewulf tried to hit him with another leg kick, but this time, Vector managed to stop him by hitting him with a hard chop right across his head.

"Oh! The leg kick didn't work this time and Fockewulf eats a hard chop to the head!" said Wooiser.

There was a pop from the crowd as Fockewulf crashed to the mat, holding his head and Vector covered him.

"Vector goes for the first pin attempt in the match!" said Crysta.

1

Fockewulf kicked out of the pin.

"Fockewulf quickly kicks out!" said Wooiser.

Vector got up, picked Fockewulf up, and forcefully drove him back into one of the corners of the ring. After Fockewulf slumped into the corner, Vector began to hit him with countless elbows right to his face and the side of his head.

"Fockewulf's face is getting smashed in with all those elbows!" said Crysta.

The wolf held his head down in pain from the shots as Vector backed away from him to the middle of the ring. Seconds later, Vector ran at Fockewulf, but at the last second, the wolf threw his feet up and caught the crocodile in his face.

"Vector gets hit in the face with a nice counter move by Fockewulf!" said Wooiser.

As Vector staggered back, Fockewulf ran at him and drove his own head hard into the crocodile's chest, knocking the wind out of him and knocking him down to the mat.

"Wow! A huge headbutt to the chest from Fockewulf sends Vector down!" said Crysta.

The crowd booed as Fockewulf covered Vector.

"And now Fockewulf is going for the win!" said Wooiser.

1

Vector quickly kicked out of the pin.

"This time Vector is the one to kick out" said Crysta.

Fockewulf got to his feet, made his way over to the nearest turnbuckle, and climbed to the top of it. The crowd stood on their feet as they saw the wolf on the top turnbuckle and waited to see what he would do.

"Fockewulf's on the top turnbuckle! He's looking to do some flying from up there!" said Wooiser.

Vector got back up to his feet, holding his chest and turned in the direction of Fockewulf. The wolf sized his opponent up before leaping off the turnbuckle and flying at him.

"There he goes!" said Crysta.

Once Fockewulf was within range, Vector grabbed him by his throat with both hands and drove him down to the mat on his back, hitting the Chaotix Slam.

"Oh man!" said Wooiser.

The crowd exploded in loud cheers as Fockewulf's body bounced from the impact and he landed on his stomach.

"Vector caught Fockewulf in midair and hit him out of nowhere with the Chaotix Slam!" said Crysta.

Vector rolled Fockewulf over and covered him.

"And he's going for the pin! This one is over!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Fockewulf reached out and grabbed the nearby ropes, breaking the pin.

"No! It's not over!" said Crysta.

The crowd let out a collective "Aww!" because they thought the match was over.

"I thought Vector had him beat after hitting the Chaotix Slam but Fockewulf managed to kick out!" said Wooiser.

Vector got to his feet, picked Fockewulf up, placed his head between his legs, and got him set up for a Powerbomb. Vector bent over, wrapped his arms around Fockewulf's waist and lifted him up off the mat and onto his shoulders.

"Powerbomb coming up!" said Crysta.

While on Vector's shoulders, Fockewulf started to repeatedly punch the crocodile in his head, buckling him. Vecotr lost his balance from the punches and eventually fell down to the mat on his back and Fockewulf landed on him, hitting a Seated Senton.

"Whoa! Fockewulf fought out of getting hit with a Powerbomb and also managed to hit Vector with a Seated Senton in the process!" said Wooiser.

The crowd booed and Fockewulf quickly covered Vector.

"Smart of Fockewulf as he quickly goes for the pin!" said Crysta.

1

2

Vector kicked out of the pin.

"Vector kicks out at 2! Wow! Fockewulf almost had him there!" said Wooiser.

Fockewulf let out a yell of frustration before getting to his feet and waiting for Vector to get back to his feet.

"And you can see the frustration on Fockewulf's face as he gets back up!" said Crysta.

The crocodile slowly got back up and as he turned to Fockewulf, the wolf grabbed him by his throat. There was a pop from the crowd as they saw Fockewulf preparing for his finisher.

"Hold the phone! Is Fockewulf actually going to try and pull this off!" asked Wooiser.

"If he does, it'll be an incredible feat!" said Crysta.

Just as Fockewulf picked the crocodile up, Vector maneuvered behind him and then grabbed his head with his heads and began to squeeze, locking on the Vise Grip.

"Whoa! Vector got out of Fockewulf's grip and now has the Vise Grip locked on him!" said Wooiser.

"Vector's squeezing Fockewulf's head like grape! I don't know how much more of this he can take!" said Crysta.

The crowd exploded in loud cheers as Fockewulf started to fervently try to escape from Vector's submission hold, but the crocodile had a hard grip on him and he wasn't going anywhere. The wolf tried to fight out of the hold a bit longer before he fell down to his knees and his movements slowed.

"This isn't looking good for Fockewulf!" said Wooiser.

Vector continued to apply pressure to his opponent until Fockewulf stopped moving. The referee checked the wolf and realized he was out cold. The referee called for the bell and the match was over.

"It is all over! Vector has defeated Fockewulf!" said Crysta.

_**(Chamillionaire & Paul Wall – "N Luv Wit My Money")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of submission Vector the Crocodile!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The cheers continued to ring throughout the Scrap Brain Center after the winner was announced. Vector got off of Bearenger and his arm was raised in victory be the referee.

"Vector gets a huge submission victory over Fockewulf!" said Wooiser.

"That was a magnificent counter Vector pulled off and that was the opening he needed to lock on the Vise Grip and that was all she wrote for Fockewulf!" said Crysta.

Vector exited the ring and made his way up the ramp, flexing his muscles and showing off a bit before reaching the stage and exiting the ring area. Back in the ring, Fockrwulf had just come to from passing out and a look of horror appeared on his face as he realized he lost the match.

"It looks like realization just set in for Fockewulf!" said Wooiser.

"This must not be sitting very well with him! And even worse, it must not be sitting well with _her!"_ said Crysta.

"I sure hope not! We don't need _her _being in a bad mood! In any case, congratulations to Vector on his victory tonight!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

"Damn it!" exclaimed Bearenger after seeing the end of the Vector/Fockewulf match. "This ain't good at all!"

"Who are you telling!" said Carrotia as she grabbed her hair. "If the boss hears about this then we are in big trouble, and I mean big!"

"We got to do something about this Carrotia!" said Bearenger. "Next week, we've got to find two credible people to take on and defeat! That's the only way we're gonna please the boss!"

"Agreed!" said the rabbit. "So, you have anyone in mind?"

The bear thought for a moment before a light bulb went off in his head. "As a matter of fact, I do! I've got to go tell Chip!"

"Huh? Hold up!" said Carrotia as she stepped up to stop him from leaving. "Who are you gonna face?"

"No time, gotta go Smallfry!" he said as he exited the room. While running down the hall he called bak to her, "Make sure you find someone to face too!"

Carrotia continued to look at the open door until she slammed it in frustration. "He'd better pick someone good and beat them! Otherwise, the boss will be mad as all hell!" Taking a seat once more, the rabbit then said, "Now who am I gonna face?"

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Looks like Fockewulf's teammates are already looking to make up for his loss tonight!" said Wooiser.

"Bearenger looks like he has an idea as to who he's going to face next week and Carrotia is still in thought about who she's going to face! Who will the pick, I wonder?" asked Crysta.

"I don't know but I have a feeling we will find out sooner or later!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

"Last month," said Chaos as he sat in his locker room with the lights turned off. "Hope was brought to his knees by me. I dismantled him, maimed him, destroyed him. And in the end, I had his blood on my hands."

The hedgehog looked up from his seated position. "And now, his brother Dawn is the next fool he thinks he can overcome me. Dawn, you are obviously in over your head. You think that you will have a better chance against me than your brother did? You are sadly mistaken. And I will show not only you, but your brother as well, what happens when you make the mistake of crossing me."

Chaos got up from his seat and exited his locker room, heading for the ring area.

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

"That guy is out of his mind if he thinks we're gonna be intimidated by him," said Dawn after he and Hope heard what Chaos had just said. "I'm gonna be sure to pay him back after what he pulled last week."

"Yeah," said Hope as he put his sword in its sheath. "I owe him back as well, and if he does try anything funny, I'll be sure to put him in his place."

Dawn nodded at his brother and after picking up his sword said, "Let's go take care of business."

With that being said, the two of them exited the room and headed towards the ring.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Hope and Dawn are both ready for their upcoming match!" said Wooiser.

"Indeed they are, but man that Chaos sure is phycho! Did you hear what he just said a few moments ago? That was damn near the level of insanity!" said Crysta.

"Yeah, but neither Hope or Dawn were phased by it! This is gonna be one hell of a match!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~2-On-1 Handicap Match; Hope The Hedgehog & Dawn Trisen VS. Chaos The Hedgehog~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a 2-On-1 Handicap Match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Limp Bizkit – "Rollin'")**_

Boos filled the arena as the music played and purple lights started to flicker on and off quickly and when the music picked up Chaos came out from behind the curtain. He stood on the stage and looked out at the crowd and laughed at them. He walked confidently and smugly down the ramp. When he got to the ring, he leapt on the apron, got on the top rope, and held his fists up to the air in a god-like way.

"Introducing first, from Parts Unknown, weighing in at 91 lbs., 'The God Of Destruction' Chaos the Hedgehog!"

"Chaos is certainly ready for this match, despite that fact that he is at a disadvantage number-wise!" said Wooiser.

"I don't think he really cares! As we heard just a few moments ago, he is looking forward to doing damage to both Hope and Dawn in this match! And in the mindset he's in, that may very well happen!" said Crysta.

Chaos got down from the turnbuckle, went to his corner, and waited for his opponents to arrive.

_**(Drive A/Saliva – "Are You Blind?/Time To Shine")**_

Loud cheers filled the building as white lights began to flicker on and off really fast and a single red spotlight shown down on the stage. Moments later Hope and Dawn came from behind the curtain, their swords in hand, and performed impressive sword techniques at the same time, finishing up by throwing their swords up in the air and as they fell down, they held their sheaths out and their swords landed in them. The two of them made their way down the ramp, placed their swords down by the steel steps, and got into the ring.

"And the opponents, weighing in at a combined weight of 175 lbs., 'The Blood Sun' Dawn Trisen and 'The Warrior of Light' Hope the Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

"I thought those guys' solo entrances were amazing! Them together was unbelievable!" said Wooiser.

"That was most certainly impressive, but this isn't about entrances! It's about what is a personal bout between the brothers and Chaos! This should be a great match!" said Crysta.

Hope and Dawn went to their corner and Dawn removed his trench coat, placing it on the outside of the ring. Afterwards, it was decided that Hope would start the match against Chaos. After Dawn got out of the ring and onto the apron, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Hope and Dawn taking on Chaos in a 2-On-1 Handicap Match!" said Wooiser.

Hope glared at Chaos and the ebony/violet hedgehog simply smirked back at him with a dark look on his face. The two of them circled each other a few times and suddenly, Chaos charged at Hope, and the white hedgehog dodged it by moving to the side. Chaos stopped himself from going out of the ring by quickly turning back around eyeing Hope, who was coming at him full speed. Chaos leapfrogged over Hope and the white hedgehog crashed into the corner.

"After some quick maneuvering from Hope and Chaos, Hope crashed right into the corner!" said Crysta.

As Hope staggered back, Chaos got behind him and quickly rolled him up.

"Chaos rolls Hope up in the first pin attempt of the match!" said Wooiser.

1

Hope kicked out of the pin and rolled backwards onto his knees. As he did, he saw Chaos standing a few feet away from him, laughing.

"Hope quickly kicks out and just look at Chaos! He's finding humor in this match!" said Crysta.

"He'd better keep his mind focused on this match and not laugh otherwise it'll come back to bite him in the ass!" said Wooiser.

Hope got up and after circling the ring with Chaos once more, locked up with him. After a small struggle, Hope surprised Chaos with a swift knee to the stomach and followed that up with a hammer-fist squarely in the middle of the ebony/violet hedgehog's back, bringing him down to the mat.

"Hope brings Chaos down with two hard-hitting shots!" said Crysta.

Hope leapt up in the air, performed a backflip, and slammed down on Chaos's back, hitting a Standing Moonsault.

"Nice Standing Moonsault by Hope!" said Wooiser.

There was a pop from the crowd as Chaos's body flattened out and Hope covered him.

"Now Hope's got Chaos pinned!" said Crysta.

1

Chaos kicked out of the pin.

"Chaos quickly kicks out!" said Wooiser.

Hope grabbed Chaos by his hair-quills and picked him up off the mat and then hit him in the face with a jaw-jacking elbow, sending the ebony/violet hedgehog into the ropes. Hope sized him up for a few seconds before rushing at him. Just as Hope was going to attack Chaos, the ebony/violet hedgehog hit him with a Big Boot right in his face.

"Oh! A Big Boot right to the face of Hope!" said Crysta.

The crowd booed as Hope reeled back from the blow and Chaos ran at him and hit him with a thunderous clothesline, dropping him to the mat.

"And a hard clothesline to follow it up!" said Wooiser.

Chaos sneered at Hope before covering him.

"Chaos has Hope pinned!" said Crysta.

1

2

Hope kicked out of the pin.

"Chaos gets a near-fall and Hope just barely kicked out!" said Wooiser.

Chaos got to his feet and afterwards, glared at Dawn. Dawn returned the glare and after Chaos turned back to Hope, the white hedgehog punched him hard in the gut, staggering him.

"Oh my! What a hard punch by Hope! Chaos took his eyes off of Hope for a few moments and he paid for it!" said Crysta.

As Chaos was stunned, Hope leapt at his corner and tagged Dawn.

"And Dawn's been tagged!" said Wooiser.

The crowd cheered as Dawn entered the ring, ran at Chaos, wrapped his arms around his head, and drove him face-first into the mat with a Running Bulldog.

"Oh, what a hard Running Bulldog by Dawn and he hit all of it too!" said Crysta.

There was a pop from the crowd as Chaos hit the mat and Dawn immediately covered him.

"Dawn's got Chaos pinned!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Chaos kicked out of the pin.

"Chaos kicks out right before the count of 3!" said Crysta.

Dawn got to his feet, picked Chaos up, and landed hard punches right to the ebony/violet hedgehog's face before picking him up onto his shoulder and facing one of the corners.

"Looks like Chaos's head is about to become one with the turnbuckle!" said Wooiser.

Dawn was about to take off running at the corner when Chaos started swinging his legs and used the momentum to land on his feet behind Dawn and picked him up onto his shoulder.

"Wow! Chaos gets out of Dawn's grip and now has Dawn himself on his shoulder!" said Crysta.

The crowd booed as Chaos got a dark look on his face and carried Dawn to the middle of the ring. Just as Chaos was going to execute a maneuver on Dawn, the hedgehog pushed his body upwards, wrapped his legs around Chaos's head, and hit him with a Hurricarana.

"Whoa! Dawn hits a Hurricarana on Chaos! Chaos didn't see that one coming at all!" said Wooiser.

There was a pop from the crowd as Dawn had Chaos in a pinning position.

"And Dawn has Chaos pinned!" said Crysta.

1

2

Chaos kicked out of the pin.

"Chaos kicks out at 2! Whew, this is truly a fast-paced match!" said Wooiser.

Dawn got up, went to his corner, and tagged Hope.

"And Hope is tagged back in!" said Crysta.

The crowd cheered as Hope entered the ring and Dawn exited. The white hedgehog went to Chaos, picked him up, and pushed him back into one of the corners of the ring. Then, after grabbing one of Chaos's arms, Hope attempted to whip him into the adjacent corner, but Chaos reversed it and sent Hope himself into it.

"Chaos reverses an Irish whip from Hope and sends Hope into the corner!" said Wooiser.

After crashing into the corner, Hope looked up and saw Chaos running at him and just when the ebony/violet hedgehog was about to attack him, Hope bent over and sent Chaos sailing over the turnbuckle and out of the ring.

"Wow!" said Crysta.

There was a pop from the crowd as they saw Chaos fly out of the ring and as he plummeted to the ground, his head smacked loudly against the steel post.

"Oh damn! Chaos got thrown out of the ring and you could hear the smack of his head hitting the steel post throughout the whole building! That had to hurt!" said Wooiser.

Chaos landed on the ground and held his head in pain. Seconds later, blood began to seep through the hedgehog's hands and the crowd responded with loud cheers.

"And that bump he took from the steel post has bust Chaos open!" said Crysta.

Hope and Dawn both were about to go after Chaos when the referee stopped them. The crowd booed at this and as this was going on, Chaos began to crawl over and got his hands on a chair sitting a ringside.

"Oh, c'mon ref! Let 'em go!" said Wooiser.

"Look at Chaos! He's gotten his hands on a steel chair!" said Crysta.

Back in the ring, the referee had pushed Hope away from the ropes and as he did, Chaos got to his feet, rushed at Dawn, and hit him in the back of his leg with the chair. Dawn yelled out in pain and fell down to the ground, gripping his leg.

"Chaos wastes no time with that chair and nails Dawn in the back of his leg with it!" said Wooiser.

Chaos sneered at him before getting into the ring, running past the referee, and smashed Hope in the head with the chair as well.

"My gosh! And Hope is smashed with the chair too!" said Crysta.

As the white hedgehog crashed to the mat, the referee called for the bell and the match was over.

"The referee's disqualified Chaos!" said Wooiser.

"It is all over! Hope and Dawn have defeated Chaos!" said Crysta.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winners of this match by way of disqualification, Dawn Trisen and Hope the Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

Loud boos went throughout the Scrap Brain Center as the winners were announced. "Chaos did what he said he was gonna do! He did damage to both Hope and Dawn wit that chair!" said Wooiser.

"Yes, but for the second week in a row he has come out the loser! Last week he lost by count out, this week he's lost because of a disqualification!" said Crysta.

"I don't think he cares about that! All he cared about was assaulting Hope and Dawn!" said Wooiser.

Chaos, a dark smirk on his face, looked down at Hope one last time before exiting the ring and going up the ramp with a satisfied look on his face and the fans ringside started to berate him with insults and boos.

_**(Lil' Flip feat. Eden – "Respect Me")**_

Cheers filled the building as the music played and moments later Chip appeared on the titantron.

"Chip's here again! I wonder he's gonna do about what just happened!" said Crysta.

"Chaos, Chaos, Chaos," said Chip. "For two straight weeks now, you've been taking the easy way out in your matches. Last week you get counted out, and this week you get disqualified. Well, I'm letting you know that you aren't gonna be able to do either of these in the next two matches I'm making."

"Huh? Two matches?" asked Wooiser as Chaos glared at Chip and the fans cheered.

"You see, I think both Hope and Dawn deserve a shot at you again for the stunts you've pulled lately," said Chip. "So therefore, at 'Onslaught' you are going to be in action there. It will be you Chaos, taking on Dawn in a No Disqualification match!"

"Wow! Chip's right! Chaos isn't going to be ablr to get counted out or disqualified in that match!" said Crysta as the fans cheered.

"Oh, but that's not all," said Chip. "As I said before, Dawn's not the only one who deserves a shot at you. So therefore, we are going to get a preview of your and Dawn's match at 'Onslaught.'"

"A preview?" asked Crysta.

"So, next week Chaos," said Chip. "You will face off against Hope in a No Disqualification match!"

"Whoa! A No DQ match next week between Chaos and Hope!" said Wooiser as the crowd cheered, Chaos growled, and in the ring, Hope and Dawn helped each other up and smirks appeared on their faces as Chaos turned back around and glared at them.

"I'm sure the three of you will be sure to put on some great matches for us all to see! 'Til next time, later!" said Chip.

_**(Lil' Flip feat. Eden – "Respect Me")**_

The crowd cheered as the music played and Chip disappeared off the titantron. The whole while, Chaos continued to glare at the two brothers in the ring.

"Again, not one but two huge matches have been made!" said Crysta.

"Yeah! At 'Onslaught' Dawn and Chaos will go at it in a No Disqualification match! And next week, Hope and Chaos will square off in that very same match! That is definitely one that I cannot wait for!" said Wooiser.

"Same here! Tonight sure is a crazy night and next week is shaping up to be another one!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Chip's Office~**_

"Ok, I've gotten that taken care of," said Chip as he sat back in his seat and pulled out a black PSP. As he turned it on and began to play a game, he turned around so that he was facing his desk. "What can I help you three with?"

Standing in front of Chip's desk was Bearenger, Bean, and Bark. "I don't know what these two are here for," said Bearenger. "But what I'm here for is to make a match for next week."

"I'm listening," said Chip as he continued to play the PSP.

"It's like this," said the bear as he leaned forward on Chip's desk. "Fockewulf's loss isn't going to sit well with the boss, you know? Me and Carrotia got to do something to make the boss happy! You saw the look on Carrotia's face last week after she talked to her!"

"Hmm, yeah I did," said Chip. "So you want to make a match for next week correct? Who do you have in mind?"

"That's easy," said Bearenger. "Fockewulf lost to Vector tonight. So next week I want a match against another member of the Chaotix, Espio!"

That caught Chip's attention. "You and Espio, one on one next week huh? Hmm, you know what? I like that. Very well then. That match will take place next week."

"That's what I'm talking about!" said Bearenger as he stood back up-straight and started to make his way out of the room. "The boss is gonna have nothing left to worry about after next week!"

Bearenger left the room and Cat said, "Well, that was a nice visit."

"If you can even call that a visit," said Uma. Then she turned her attention to Bean and Bark. "And what do you guys want?"

Bean narrowed his eyes at her. "If you must know Miss Eight Legs, me and Bark here are here to ask for some action tonight. I said it last month – me and Bark are gonna one day be the best of the best here in the SWA! I've already gotten us started on the road of dominance by defeating Rob and retaining my CW Title!" he kissed his title belt on his shoulder.

"Yeah, and we weren't originally on the card for tonight," said Bark. "So we want a match tonight."

"You guys sure do love talking the talk," said Chip. "And Bean, you're right. You did defeat Rob and that was a big win for you. Hmm…" The tiger went silent for a few seconds as he thought. "You guys say that you will one day hold all the gold in the SWA right? Well I say lets see how you both do against competitors currently holding gold. So tonight, it will be you two taking on the Tag Team Champions Jet and Storm in a non-title tag team match."

"Perfect!" said Bean. "After defeating them in a non-title match that should set us up for a title match with them in the future! Thanks boss man! Let's be out of here Bark! We got a match to prepare for!"

Bark nodded his head and he and Bean exited the room. Cat turned to Chip and said, "Them against the Tag Team Champs huh? That is as even a match as it can get."

"I know right?" said Uma. "Chip always makes great matches, which is a lot more than I can say for you old man."

Cat glared at Uma and Chip mentally sighed. _'Three, two, one…'_

In the next moment Cat and Uma got into a full blown argument and Chip just ignored them and played his PSP.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Well we found out who Bearenger wants to face next week! And that is none other than the Chaotox's Espio!" said Wooiser.

"That's gonna be a great match and also later tonight we are gonna see the Tag Team Champions in action as Jet and Hawk take on Bark and the CW Champion Bean!" said Crysta.

"Bean and Bark say they are going to be the best in the SWA and tonight they got their chance to prove just that!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

"I know that you're still mad about what Mephiles did to you last week Shadow," said Rouge as she spoke to the hedgehog in their locker room. "But try not to do anything reckless. I know how you are when you get in this kind of mood."

Shadow, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, said just barely audible, "No promises."

Rouge rolled her eyes. "Anyways, me and Lien-Da are up next. I'm gonna be sure to pay that echidna back for what she did to me last month!"

Shadow looked up at Rouge and said, "Good luck."

"Thanks," she said as she winked at him. "Catch you later!"

With that said, Rouge left the room and headed towards the ring.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

"Now, be sure to take notes and you'll see how it's done sister," said Lien-Da to Julie-Su as she held her title belt in her hand and headed towards the ring.

Julie-Su watched her older sister as she left and sighed deeply once more. At that moment, she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned and saw Tikal standing beside her. "Julie-Su," she said in a tender voice. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," said Julie-Su. "Or rather, I will be."

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Poor Julie-Su!" said Wooiser.

"Yes, she truly is going through a tough time when it concerns her family. And speaking of her family, Lien-Da and Rouge are about to have their rematch! This is a match that just may steal the show tonight!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Singles Match; Rouge The Bat VS. Lien-Da The Echidna~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a singles match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Britney Spears – "Toxic")**_

Boos came from the crowd as the music played through the loudspeakers and moments later, Lien-Da came from behind the curtain, her title belt around her waist. She stood on the stage and ran her hand through her dreadlocks before striking a sexy pose. A smirk appeared on her face as she made her way down the ramp and to the ring. She slid into the ring and lie in the middle of it, running her hand over the brim of her title belt.

"Introducing first, representing the Dark Legion, from Angel Island, weighing in at 105 lbs., ladies and gentlemen, she is one-half of the reigning SWA Women's Tag Team Champions, Lien-Da the Echidna!" said the ring announcer.

"Lien-Da is coming off of first a successful title defense alongside Fiona as well as that devastating loss last week to Asui! Now she is looking to get back on the winning track against Rouge!" said Wooiser.

"Lien-Da defeated Rouge by submission in their last one on one meeting and no doubt she would love to defeat her once again right here tonight!" said Crysta.

Lien-Da got up, went to her corner, undid her title belt and set it down outside the ring, and waited for her opponent to arrive.

_**(Sonic Adventure 2 – "Fly In The Freedom")**_

Loud cheers cam from the crowd as the music played and moments later Rouge came out from behind the curtain with her wings around her body. As the music picked up she unraveled her wings from her body, revealing her voluptuous body and earning whistles from the males in the crowd. She flew down the ramp and into the ring, landed in the middle of it and striking a sexy pose.

"And the opponent, from Night Babylon, weighing in at 77 lbs., Rouge the Bat!" said the ring announcer.

"We have Rouge to thank for this match happening tonight! It was her idea as both she and Lien-Da weren't scheduled to compete tonight, but they will in the following weeks!" said Wooiser.

"Next week Lien-Da is going to square off against Asui one on one and at 'Onslaught' Rouge herself is going to take on Asui! But first, these two ladies are about to go at it for the second time!" said Crysta.

Rouge went to her corner and moments later, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Rouge and Lien-Da, one on one!" said Wooiser.

Lien-Da and Rouge rushed at each other and Rouge threw her foot up at the echidna, trying to hit her with the Rouge Kick, but Lien-Da ducked it.

"Whoa! Rouge went for the Rouge Kick right from the start but Lien-Da ducked under it!" said Crysta.

Lien-Da got back to her feet, turned Rouge around, and picked her up in her arms, holding her upside down.

"Oh man! And now Lien-Da has Rouge up for the Echidna Smash!" said Wooiser.

There was a pop from the crowd as Lien-Da was about to hit Rouge with her finisher, but Rouge started swinging her feet to get back down to get out of her opponent's grasp. Lien-Da started to lose her grip a bit on the bat and soon Rouge managed to pull herself up and over out of her arms.

"Rouge escapes Lien-Da's hold and is now behind her!" said Crysta.

Rouge placed her head between Lien-Da's body and arm, wrapped her arms around her, lifted her up, and hit her with a Bridging Back Suplex.

"Ooh, that suplex by Rouge looks like it did some serious damage to Lien-Da!" said Wooiser.

There was a pop from the crowd as Lien-Da hit the mat on the back of her neck and found herself in a pinning position.

"And Rouge also has Lien-Da in the first pinning position of the match!" said Crysta.

1

2

Lien-Da kicked out of the pin.

"Whoa! Rouge got a near-fall on Lien-Da there!" said Wooiser.

Rouge got up to her feet and started hitting Lien-Da with hard kicks on her back, causing the echidna to yell out in pain and try to get away from the bat by going to the ropes. Rouge followed her, picked her up, and whipped her into the adjacent ropes. As Lien-Da bounced off the ropes and went back to Rouge, the bat tried to hit her with a clothesline but Lien-Da ducked under it, ran into the other ropes, and went back to Rouge. The bat turned around just in time to see Lien-Da leap in the air, soar at her, and hit her with a huge Flying Lariet.

"Wow! Lien-Da hits Rouge with a huge Flying Lariet after a nice exchange of quick maneuvering from both women!" said Crysta.

The crowd booed as Rouge hit the mat on her back and Lien-Da quickly covered her.

"Now Lien-Da's going for the win!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Rouge kicked out of the pin.

"Rouge is the one to break the pin at 2! Very even match so far in this rematch between two of the top females in the SWA!" said Crysta.

Lien-Da mounted Rouge and started to drop heavy punches down on her, connecting many times with the side of her head. After decking Rouge with one more punch, Lien-Da got back up to her feet and sauntered around the ring, mocking Rouge and getting booed by the crowd.

"After landing some very hard punches on Rouge Lien-Da is now strutting her stuff around the ring!" said Wooiser.

"We all know she likes to show off at times, but this is not what she needs to be doing at this point and time! She needs to get back to work on Rouge!" said Crysta.

The Women's Tag Team Champion went to Rouge, picked her up, got a good grip on her, and threw her out of the ring down to the ground. After Rouge hit the ground, Lien-Da continued her sauntering around in the ring and getting more heat from the crowd.

"Rouge gets thrown out of the ring and Lien-Da continues to show off in the ring!" said Wooiser.

Lien-Da eventually got out of the ring and made her way to Rouge, a huge smirk on her face. The echidna reached the bat, picked her up, and slammed her head down on the barricade.

"Ouch!" said Crysta.

Rouge's head bounced up and she backed all the way into the ring from the impact. Lien-Da went to her and tossed her back in the ring. Lien-Da followed her in and covered her.

"Lien-Da's got Rouge covered once more!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Rouge kicked out of the pin.

"Lien-Da gets another near-fall on Rouge!" said Crysta.

Lien-Da growled a bit as she got up, picked Rouge up, and led her over to one of the corners of the ring. She set her up on the top turnbuckle, climbed up with her, and stood right in front of her.

"Oh this is gonna be big!" said Wooiser.

The crowd watched as Lien-Da leapt up, wrapped her legs around Rouge's head, and got her in position for a Hurricarana.

"Hurricarana coming up!" said Crysta.

However, Rouge held onto the ropes and when Lien-Da tried to throw her off, the echidna went hurdling off the turnbuckle and down to the mat on her stomach.

"Oh snap!" said Wooiser.

There was a pop from the crowd as Lien-Da clutched her stomach from the fall.

"Very smart move by Rouge as she held on to the top ropes! And Lien-Da, as a result, crashed right down to the mat!" said Crysta.

Rouge shook her head before standing tall on the turnbuckle and looking down at Lien-Da.

"Now Rouge is looking to do some flying of her own!" said Wooiser.

The bat sized her opponent up before leaping off the turnbuckle, holding her legs out in front of her. Rouge descended down towards Lien-Da and slammed her legs down across her chest, hitting the Double Leg Drop.

"And Rouge hits her patented Double Leg Drop on Lien-Da! She sure got some big time air on that one!" said Crysta.

There was a pop from the crowd as Rouge kipped up to her feet and walked rather seductively to the adjacent corner that Lien-Da was in and started to repeatedly stomp her feet on the mat.

"Uh oh! It looks like Rouge is getting ready to go for the Rouge Kick once again! Lien-Da's head just may go sailing right out of the Scrap Brain Center!" said Wooiser.

Lien-Da, having the wind knocked completely out of her, slowly started to get back to her feet and she eventually did. She turned back to face Rouge and the bat charged at her, lifting her foot up and aiming right for Lien-Da's chin.

"There she goes!" said Crysta.

Rouge closed the distance between them and kicked Lien-Da right in her chin, hitting the Rouge Kick.

"BOO-YAH!" said Wooiser.

The crowd exploded in loud cheers as Lien-Da crashed to the mat and was laid out.

"Rouge connected perfectly with the Rouge Kick!" said Crysta.

Rouge dropped down and covered Lien-Da.

"And she's going for the win!" said Wooiser.

1

2

3

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It is all over! Rouge has defeated Lien-Da!" said Crysta.

_**(Sonic Adventure 2 – "Fly In The Freedom")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, Rouge the Bat!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The crowd was cheering loudly as the winner was announced. Rouge got off of Lien-Da and the referee held her arm up in victory.

"Rouge beat Lien-Da and now evened the score between them!" said Wooiser.

"That Rouge Kick was right on the money and that was all it took for her to pick up the victory after being assaulted with a melee of hard-hitting attacks from Lien-Da!" said Crysta.

Rouge went to one of the corners, climbed to the top turnbuckle, and struck a sexy pose on the top of it, causing the crowd to cheer louder for her.

"That's one bad chick right there!" said Wooiser.

Rouge got out of the ring and started to make her way up the ramp and meanwhile in the ring, Lien-Da was sitting up holding her jaw in pain. She looked up to the stage, saw Rouge smirking back at her, and a growl escaped her lips.

"And Lien-Da doesn't look like the happiest person in the world right now! And who can blame her? She just lost a big time match against one of her number one contenders for her and Fiona's Women's Tag Team Titles!" said Crysta.

"I can't wait for that rematch to take place either! But for right now, congratulations to Rouge on her win tonight!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

Rouge was making her way towards the locker room area when someone caught her eyes. "Well well, look what the cat dragged in, literally."

Walking towards the bat and towards the ring was Asui and she had a stone cold look on her face. The two women continued to walk towards each other until they stood side by side. "Try not to get too beat up out there," said Rouge with a hand on her hip. "There's still got to be more of you for me to take care of at 'Onslaught.'"

Asui merely hissed at Rouge before continuing to walk towards the ring and Rouge watched her with a smirk on her face.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Pretty intense encounter between the 'Onslaught' adversaries back there!" said Wooiser.

"Indeed it was! Did you see the look on Asui's face? I thought those two were gonna go at it right then and there!" said Crysta.

"Same here, but it looks like they managed to keep the physicality away for the time being! Now that I think about it, we still don't know the full story between those two!" said Wooiser.

"That is true! Perhaps we will learn more as this whole thing unfurls! But for now, it is time for our next match of the night!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Singles Match; Fiona Fox VS. Asui Hikaru~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a singles match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Sick Puppies – "Survive")**_

Loud boos filled the building as the music played and moments later, Asui walked out from behind the curtain, a hard cold as stone look on her face. She walked down the ramp, got into the ring, and went straight to her corner, her mind on nothing but her match.

"Introducing first, from Westopolis, weighing in at 65 lbs., 'The Ice Queen' Asui Hikaru!" said the ring announcer.

"This is Asui's first one on one match in the SWA and she has already gotten a huge win to her name!" said Wooiser.

"Who else here can say that they defeated Rouge, Sonia, Lien-Da, and her opponent tonight Fiona, all at the same time? Asui is already riding a huge wave of momentum going into this match and she's looking to defeat Fiona in the first of a series of matches she is in!" said Crysta.

Asui stood in her corner and waited for her opponent to arrive.

_**(Trina – "Da Baddest Bitch")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and moments later Fiona came from behind the curtain, her title belt around her waist. She ran her hands through her hair and as she held her arms up in the air, red pyro exploded on the sides of the ring. She smirked and as she made her way down the ramp, she undid her title from around her waist and placed it on her shoulder. She got into the ring and made her way to one of the corners. Fiona got up on the top turnbuckle and laid across it, holding her title up above her.

"And the opponent, representing the Destructix, from Westside Island, weighing in at 68 lbs., ladies and gentlemen, she is one-half of the reigning SWA Women's Tag Team Champions, Fiona Fox!"

"Wow! This is the first time I've heard a crowd cheer for Fiona!" said Wooiser.

"They haven't forgotten about the way Asui interfered in her title match and also defeated her last week in a very controversial and surprising manner! They are all behind Fiona tonight as she takes on 'The Ice Queen!'" said Crysta.

Fiona set her title belt down on the outside of the ring and got off the turnbuckle, standing in her corner. Seconds later, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Fiona and Asui, one on one!" said Wooiser.

Fiona and Asui started the match off by locking up with each other in the middle of the ring. Fiona hit Asui in her stomach with a hard knee and as the cat doubled over, Fiona locked her arms around her neck and brought her down to the mat with a swift Neckbreaker Takedown.

"Fiona starts the match off strong by hitting Asui with a sickening Neckbreaker Takedown!" said Crysta.

There was a pop from the crowd as Asui hit the mat and held her head and neck. As she did, Fiona went for a quick cover.

"Fiona's going for the first pin attempt in the match!" said Wooiser.

1

Asui quickly kicked out.

"Asui kicks out quickly!" said Crysta.

Fiona didn't stop her assault and started dropping punches all over Asui's body as the cat started slowly getting back to her feet, eating many punches in the process.

"Whoo, look at Fiona throw those heavy bombs! Asui getting smashed in there!" said Wooiser.

"Fiona remembers how she interfered in her title match and also how she defeated her last week! She's letting out all her frustration on her right now!" said Crysta.

Once back up, Asui was hit with a punch to the gut that made her double over in pain. Fiona smirked at her before backing into the ropes, bouncing off them, and going back at Asui. Suddenly, Asui leapt up in the air and hit Fiona with a dropkick right to her chest.

"Asui catches Fiona right in her chest with a nice dropkick!" said Wooiser.

The crowd booed as Fiona hit the mat on her back and held her chest. Asui recovered from her earlier assault and covered Fiona.

"Now Asui's got Fiona covered!" said Crysta.

1

Fiona kicked out of the pin quickly.

"Fiona kicks out just as quickly as Asui did earlier!" said Wooiser.

Asui got back to her feet and stomped down on Fiona's chest real hard, causing the fox to let out a pained yell. Asui bent over, picked Fiona up, and was about to continue her assault when all of a sudden, Fiona pulled her down and rolled her up in a Small Package.

"Whoa! One minute Asui is assaulting Fiona and the next Fiona has her rolled up!" said Crysta.

1

2

Asui kicked out.

"Fiona got a near fall on Asui that time!" said Wooiser.

The two women scrambled to their feet and just as Fiona went to attack Asui once more, the cat caught her with a sideways kick to the stomach, stopping the Women's Tag Team Champion in her tracks.

"Ooh! Nice kick by Asui!" said Crysta.

Asui then leapt in the air and connected with a hard Roundhouse Kick that sent Fiona spiraling to the mat.

"Whoa! An even nicer kick by Asui sends Fiona down!" said Wooiser.

The crowd booed as Asui covered Fiona.

"And Asui's got Fiona pinned down!" said Crysta.

1

2

Fiona kicked out of the pin.

"Fiona kicks out at 2 and the match continues!" said Wooiser.

Asui picked Fiona up and threw her into one of the corners of the ring. As Fiona took a couple of deep breaths to regain her composure, Asui took off running at her. As soon as Asui was in front of her, Fiona pulled herself out of the ring and Asui crashed chest-first into the turnbuckle.

"Nice move by Fiona as she pulls herself out of the ring and Asui runs right into the corner very hard!" said Crysta.

Staggering back and falling down to a knee, Asui didn't see Fiona scaling to the top of the turnbuckle.

"Fiona's made her way upstairs!" said Wooiser.

Once on the top, Fiona stood tall, sized up her opponent, and leapt off, soaring towards Asui and slamming her fist right into her face.

"Whoa! Fiona got a lot of power in that punch!" said Crysta.

The crowd cheered loudly as Asui hit the mat, blood coming from her nose and Fiona covered her.

"Oh! Asui's been busted open and she's being covered by Fiona!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Asui kicked out.

"Wow! After being busted open by that last maneuver of Fiona's Asui managed to kick out! This chick is pretty tough!" said Crysta.

Fiona got to her feet and shook her hand out from punching Asui before picking her up and setting her head between her legs. There was a pop from the crowd as they saw Fiona preparing for her finisher.

"Asui's seconds away from eating a Piledriver from Fiona! If she hits that then Asui can hang it up!" said Wooiser.

Just as Fiona was going to bend over to pick Asui up, the cat threw her legs up and over the fox's head, using the momentum to pull her upper body up as well.

"What the hell!" asked Crysta.

Asui wrapped one of her arms around Fiona's head and drove her down head-first into the mat, hitting a DDT.

"Whoa! What a counter by Asui! She hit Fiona with a DDT right when Fiona was about to hit her with the Piledriver!" said Wooiser.

The crowd booed as Fiona's head bounced off the mat. Asui turned Fiona over and covered her.

"And Asui just may have Fiona beat here!" said Crysta.

1

2

Fiona got her shoulder off the mat.

"Oh, Fiona just barely got her shoulder up before the count of 3!" said Wooiser.

Asui was just about to stand up, but Fiona held her down and placed one of her own legs underneath Asui's chin and used her other leg to lock it in place.

"Oh my gosh! Look at that!" said Crysta.

Then Fiona started pulling down on the Asui's head, applying pressure and locking on the Gogoplata. The crowd exploded in cheers as Asui got caught in the submission hold and was trying to get out of it, but Fiona had it fully locked on and was putting more and more pressure on her with each passing moment.

"Fiona just locked her patented Gogoplata on Asui just seconds after kicking out of that near-fall!" said Wooiser.

"That was amazing how quickly she got it on her! Asui was seconds away from winning this match! Now she may be seconds away from tapping out and losing!" said Crysta.

The referee asked Asui if she wanted to give up, but the cat forcefully shook her head, implying no. Seconds later, Asui's body went limp and she stopped moving.

"Uh oh! Asui's stopped moving! She may be out of it!" said Wooiser.

The referee checked her and it looked like she was out. The referee held up one of Asui's arms and let it go. It hit the mat.

"Asui's arm hits the mat once!" said Crysta.

The referee raised Asui's arm up again and let it go. It hit the mat again.

"It hit the mat a second time! If it lands one more time then this match is over!" said Wooiser.

The referee held Asui's arm up one last time and let it go. A split second before the arm hit the mat, Asui managed to swing her legs to the side and got them on the bottom rope, which forced Fiona to release the hold.

"Whoa!" said Wooiser and Crysta.

The crowd let out a loud "Aww!" as Fiona let go of her submission hold.

"The crowd's just as surprised as us! Completely out of nowhere, Asui managed to get her legs on the bottom rope and forced Fiona to let her go!" said Crysta.

"I thought for sure that she was out cold from the Gogoplata!" said Wooiser.

The fox got to her feet and backed away from the downed cat as she started breathing hard to get her breath back. Using the ropes, Asui got back up to her feet, a hand still on her throat and once she was up, Fiona charged at her. Just when Fiona was within range, Asui wrapped an arm around her head and rolled her up with a Small Package. As the referee got down in front of Fiona to make the count, Asui wrapped her legs around the bottom rope.

"Asui hits Fiona with a Small Package and rolls her up!" said Crysta.

"Yeah, but look! She's got her legs around the rope for leverage and the referee doesn't see it!" said Wooiser.

1

2

3

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It's all over! Asui has defeated Fiona!" said Crysta.

_**(Sick Puppies – "Survive")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, 'The Ice Queen' Asui Hikaru!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

Loud boos came from the crowd as the winner was announced. Asui rolled out of the ring and as she started to back up the ramp, the referee caught up with her and held her arm up in victory.

"Asui has defeated Fiona for the second time in a row!" said Wooiser.

"But this one was a dirty win if I have ever seen one! Asui got her legs wrapped around the ropes and used them for extra leverage! That was what led to her getting the win!" said Crysta.

Fiona sat up in the ring and her eyes were wide in disbelief. She turned and looked at the ramp and saw Asui standing on the stage, looking at her with an emotionless stare as the referee continued to hold her arm up. Fiona got to her feet, walked to the side of the ring, and as she gripped the ropes tightly, she let out a loud scream of rage at the cat.

"And as we can see and hear, Fiona is enraged at how this matches ended!" said Wooiser.

"Yes she is! She gets a second loss in two weeks and Asui wins the first of her series of matches leading up to 'Onslaught!' Next week she's got Lien-Da, and if I were Lien-Da I would definitely watch my back as this cat is capable of getting a win one way or another!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Locker Room Area~**_

"Ok Hope," said Mina as she left "The Warrior of Light's" locker room. "I'll catch up with you later."

Just as Mina turned around, she ran right into someone. Looking up, she saw that it was Ash. "Oh Ash," she said with a smile. "It's you."

"Mina," the male mongoose said slowly. "What's going on?"

"Huh?" she asked a bit confused. "What do you mean?"

"What's the deal with this Hope guy?' Ash asked. "You've been spending quite a bit of time with him lately."

"Oh, it's nothing like _that _Ash," said Mina. "He just seems like a nice guy and I was really impressed with his wrestling ability, that's all."

Ash raised one of his eyebrows. "That's all?"

"Of course Ash," said Mina. "I'd never try to see some other guy behind you're back. You know that."

Ash was silent for a second before saying, "Alright. I trust you."

Mina smiled and wrapped her arms around Ash's neck. "I'm glad you do." She kissed him on his cheek and afterwards took a hold of his hand. "Let's go. You've got a match up next right?"

Ash nodded his head. "Yeah."

As Mina began to lead Ash down the hallway towards the ring, she didn't notice the dark look in Ash's eyes as he turned back and looked at Hope's locker room door.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Uh oh! Looks like Ash is a little disapproving of Mina's buddy-buddy relationship with Hope!" said Wooiser.

"It does appear that way! I mean, did you see the way he looked back at Hope's locker room door! That wasn't the most friendliest look in the world!" said Crysta.

"That's an understatement! Well, it is now time for our next match and it features not only the Superstar Couple, but representatives of the Kingdom of Acorn!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Singles W/ Manager Match; Geoffrey St. John (W/ Hershey The Cat) VS. Ash Mongoose (W/ Mina Mongoose)~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a singles with manager match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(American Pearl – "Automatic")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and moments later both Geoffrey and Hershey came from behind the curtain, hand in hand. The two of them held their hands up together and as they did, black and white pyro exploded on the sides of the stage. Afterwards, the two of them made their way down the ramp and as Hershey went to stand in Geoffrey's corner, he got into the ring.

"Introducing first, being accompanied by Hershey the Cat, representing the Kingdom of Acorn, from Northern Mobius, weighing in at 90 lbs., Geoffrey St. John!" said the ring announcer.

"Geoffrey is back in action and this time is accompanied by Hershey!" said Wooiser.

"Geoffrey is coming off of that loss alongside Griff at the hands of the Tag Team Champions! Now he's looking to put that loss behind him and get back on the winning track!" said Crysta.

Geoffrey removed his vest, went to his corner, and handed it to Hershey. Then he started to wait for his opponent to arrive.

_**(Saliva – "Superstar")**_

A mixed reaction came from the crowd as the music played and moments later Ash and Mina both came from behind the curtain, Ash with his sunglasses and jacket on, his hands in his pockets, and Mina's arms wrapped around on of his. The two of them made their way down the ramp and as Mina went to stand in Ash's corner, he got into the ring.

"And the opponent, being accompanied by Mina Mongoose, from Eastern Mobius, weighing in at 80 lbs., Ash Mongoose!" said the ring announcer.

"Ash is back in action and I don't think he is in the best of moods after what we just saw in the back!" said Wooiser.

"Indeed, but Ash is already riding a wave of momentum! He is coming off of a huge victory in a mixed tag team match alongside Mina against Larry and Penelope last month and he's looking to keep the wins coming with a win over Geoffrey!" said Crysta.

Ash took off his sunglasses and jacket and handed them to Mina on the outside of the ring. Afterwards, he stood in his corner and seconds later, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Geoffrey and Ash, one on one!" said Wooiser.

Geoffrey and Ash started the match off with some chain wrestling in the middle of the ring, neither one being able to get the advantage over the other. Geoffrey managed to get a side headlock applied on Ash and stared to apply pressure to him. Ash grit his teeth and sustained some pain before pushing Geoffrey off of him and into the ropes.

"Ash sustains from damage from the side headlock before pushing Geoffrey away from him!" said Crysta.

As Geoffrey came back to him, Ash lifted him up and hit him with a Scoop Powerslam. There was a pop from the crowd as Ash covered Geoffrey.

"Ash hits Geoffrey with a huge Scoop Powerslam and has him pinned in the first pin attempt of the match!" said Wooiser.

1

Geoffrey kicked out quickly.

"Geoffrey quickly kicks out!" said Crysta.

Ash got Geoffrey back to his feet and locked his arm around his head, getting him in position for a suplex.

"Ash looks like he's thinking suplex right about now!" said Wooiser.

Just as Ash lifted Geoffrey up into the air, the skunk managed to drop down behind Ash, wrapped his arms around his waist and lifted him up, holding him sideways.

"Uh oh!" said Crysta.

Geoffrey then leapt up in the air and dropped down to a sitting position and driving Ash back-first into the mat, hitting a Sidewalk Slam.

"Geoffrey avoids getting suplexed and hits Ash with a nice Sidewalk Slam!" said Wooiser.

There was a pop from the crowd as Geoffrey covered Ash.

"Geoffrey has Ash pinned!" said Crysta.

1

Ash kicked out of the pin.

"And this time Ash is the one who kicks out quickly!" said Wooiser.

Geoffrey got to his feet, picked Ash up, and whipped him into one of the corners of the rings. However, just as Ash reached the corner, he leapt onto the middle turnbuckle, leapt back at the oncoming Geoffrey, wrapped his arm around his head, and hit him with a Russian Leg Sweep.

"Whoa! Woozie, did you see that!" asked Crysta.

"Yeah! Ash somehow managed to hit a Russian Leg Sweep after launching himself off the turnbuckle! That was a nice move!" said Wooiser.

There was a pop from the crowd and Hershey covered her mouth in concern as Ash covered Geoffrey.

"Ash has Geoffrey covered once again!" said Crysta.

1

2

Geoffrey kicked out of the pin.

"Ash gets a near-fall on Geoffrey this time around!" said Wooiser.

Ash wiped some sweat from his brow as he got up to his feet and just as he went to pick Geoffrey up, the skunk brought him down with a quick tackle and immediately covered him.

"Geoffrey hits Ash with a tackle out of nowhere and has him pinned!" said Crysta.

1

2

Ash kicked out of the pin.

"Ash kicks out before the count of 3! Pretty fast-paced match here!" said Wooiser.

Geoffrey and Ash scrambled to their feet and as Ash ran to Geoffrey but got caught with a hard elbow to his face.

"Ooh, Ash is decked right in the face with a hard elbow from Geoffrey!" said Crysta.

As Ash reeled back, Geoffrey got outside the ring and onto the apron in front of Ash. After sizing Ash up, Geoffrey grabbed a hold of the ropes and launched himself into the ring at Ash.

"Geoffrey's looking to do some flying here!" said Wooiser.

The mongoose retaliated and countered Geoffrey's attack by leaping up and connecting with a hard dropkick right to the skunk's face.

"Oh, what a counter by ash! He hit that dropkick right on the button and stopped Geoffrey in his tracks!" said Crysta.

"That dropkick was picture perfect! I don't think I've seen one done better!" said Wooiser.

The crowd and Mina cheered as Geoffrey crashed to the mat on his back and Ash didn't stop there. He went to Geoffrey, picked him up, and locked his arms around under and over the skunk's arms and around his head, locking on the Superstar Clutch.

"And it just gets worse for Geoffrey! He's in Ash's patented Superstar Clutch submission hold!" said Crysta.

"That's one of the most painful holds anyone can find themselves in!" said Wooiser.

Mina and the crowd exploded in cheers as Ash continued to apply pressure to him. Hershey tried to will Geoffrey on by slamming her hands on the mat and cheering for him and he did everything he could to try to get out of the hold but Ash had it deeply locked in and the pressure was getting more unbearable with each passing second.

"Oh man! Geoffrey's doing all in his power to escape from the Superstar Clutch but Ash has that hold fully locked in!" said Wooiser.

Eventually, Geoffrey was left with no choice but to tap out. The referee called for the bell and the match was over.

"Oh, it is all over! Ash has defeated Geoffrey!" said Crysta.

_**(Saliva – "Superstar")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of submission, Ash Mongoose" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The crowd responded with a mixed reaction after the winner was announced. Mina was jumping up and down happily on the outside of the ring as Ash stood up and had his arm held up in victory.

"Ash comes out of a great back and forth match the winner with an impressive submission victory, just like how Vector did earlier tonight and how like Cyrus did last week when he won the 'Submission of the Night!'" said Wooiser.

"It was all over once he got Geoffrey in the Superstar Clutch! That's one of the most deadly submission maneuvers in the SWA and Geoffrey found that out first hand!" said Crysta.

Ash got out of the ring and as he did, Mina went to him and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him. Ash returned the hug and the two of them made their way up the ramp. Back in the ring, Hershey had gotten into the ring and helped Geoffrey up to his feet and the two of them watched as Ash and Mina celebrated Ash's win.

"Geoffrey is back to his feet and he and Hershey are looking up the ramp at Ash and Mina with what looks like looks of respect for the Superstar Couple!" said Wooiser.

"He will get another chance to get back on the winning ways here! But for now, this is Ash's time! Congratulations to him on his impressive win tonight!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

The titantron was split down the middle. On one side of it was Bean and Bark, on the other was Jet, Storm, and Wave. They were all heading towards the ring area.

"And now Bean, Bark, and the Tag Team Champions are on their way towards the ring for their tag team match!" said Wooiser.

"Bean and Bark said that they are gonna be the biggest stars in the SWA! Here is their fist shot at fulfilling that statement! This is gonna be a good one!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Non-Title Tag Team W/ Manager Match; Jet The Hawk & Storm The Albatross (W/ Wave The Swallow) VS. Bean The Dynamite & Bark The Polar Bear~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a non-title tag team with manager match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Flaw/Sonic Gems Collection – "Get Up Again/Fairy of A.I.F.")**_

Boos filled the arena as the music played and moments later Bark and Bean came from behind the curtain, Bean having his title belt on his shoulder. The two of them looked out at the crowd and brushed the fans off like they were nothing. As the boos got louder, Bark and Bean began to laugh at the fans and made their way down the ramp. They got into the ring and the two of them stood in the middle of the ring and held their arms up amidst the booing crowd.

"Introducing first, weighing in at a combined weight of 307 lbs., Bark the Polar Bear and the reigning SWA Cruiserweight Champion, Bean the Dynamite!" said the ring announcer.

"We are gonna see if these two can put their money where their mouths are!" said Wooiser.

"If they can pull off a victory over the Tag Team Champions then they may very well be next in line for a shot at the titles, thus being one step closer in their statement of being the best in the SWA!" said Crysta.

Bean set his title down on the outside of the ring after he and Bark went to their corner. Afterwards, they waited for their opponents to arrive.

_**(Sonic Riders/Breaking Point – "Catch Me If You Can/Falling Down")**_

A mixed reaction came from the crowd as the music played and moments later Jet and Storm, along with Wave, came blasting from behind the curtain on their airboards, holding their title belts high in the air as they flew down the ramp, above the ring, and began to fly circles around it. Then Jet and Storm leapt off of their airboards and flew down to the ring, landing on 2 of the turnbuckles and holding their title belts up high once more and Wave landed outside the ring by their corner.

"And the opponents, being accompanied by Wave the Swallow, representing the Babylon Rogues, from Babylon, weighing in at a combined weight of 258 lbs., ladies and gentlemen, they are the reigning SWA Tag Team Champions, Storm the Albatross and Jet the Hawk!" said the ring announcer.

"The Tag Team Champions are back in action for the first time this month since their victory over Geoffrey and Griff last month!" said Wooiser.

"And what a great match it was! But now Jet and Storm have an even bigger danger in Bean and Bark! They're gonna have to watch their backs in this one!" said Crysta.

Jet and Storm got off of the turnbuckles, went to their corner and handed their title belts to Wave. Afterwards, it was decided that Jet and Bean would begin the match. After Storm and Bark got out of the ring and onto the apron, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Jet and Storm taking on Bean and Bark in a non-title tag team match!" said Wooiser.

All of a sudden, a huge rift opened up on the stage and electricity began to shoot out of it.

"Whoa! What the hell is that?" yelled Crysta.

"I don't know! It's coming from that huge black hole thing on the stage!" said Wooiser.

The five competitors and the audience all looked at the rift in surprise and was wondering just what was going on. Soon, the electricity stopped shooting out of the rift and it disappeared. In its place were three figures standing on the stage.

"Huh? What the heck…? Did they just come out of that rift?" asked Crysta.

"I think they did, but I can't see who they are that good!" said Wooiser.

Upon closer inspection, the figures were revealed as a male black and purple hedgehog with a chain wrapped around his right wrist, a female white hedgehog/bat hybrid with red and white hair and a necklace with a mysterious emblem on it, and a male red dragon/hedgehog with huge tattered wings.

"Who the hell are those three?" yelled Wooiser and Crysta.

The three figures just stood there on the stage, the hedgehog with a distant stare on his face, the white hedgehog/bat holding the emblem of her necklace, and the dragon/hedgehog standing with his hands in the pockets of his tattered pants.

"I have no idea who they are but they are just standing there on the stage not moving an inch! Perhaps they are just spectators getting a closer look!" said Crysta.

"From all the way up on the stage and after making that scary as hell entrance? Yeah right!" said Wooiser.

"Well whatever the reason for them being here, it looks like they aren't going anyplace soon!" said Crysta.

Jet and Bean kept looking at the three strangers before turning their attention back to each other.

"Let's get back to business! We have a match going on here!" said Wooiser.

Jet and Bean started the match off in quick fashion with some quick maneuvering and chain wrestling, landing with Bean holding Jet in a standing armbar. The hawk grit his teeth and felt a lot of pain as the duck twisted his arm.

"The CW Champ gets Jet into a nice standing armbar after some great chain wrestling from them both!" said Crysta.

Jet turned so that he had Bean facing away from one of the corners and backed into it, crashing Bean between it and himself and breaking the armbar in the process.

"Jet frees himself from the armbar Bean had on him!" said Wooiser.

As Bean fell back in the corner, Jet leapt in the air, turned in a backflip, and caught Bean in the side of his head with Spinning Screw Kick.

"Oh, nice move by Jet!" said Crysta.

There was a pop from the crowd as the CW Champion turned around and fell on his back out of the corner. Jet dropped down and covered Bean.

"Jet's going for the first pin attempt in the match!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Bean kicked out of the pin.

"Wow! Jet got a near-fall on Bean!" said Crysta.

Jet got up and made his way over to the nearby corner and climbed to the top turnbuckle.

"Jet's wasting no time in bringing out his arsenal of flying techniques!" said Wooiser.

Standing tall on it and looking down at the dazed Bean, Jet sized him up before leaping off the turnbuckle, extending his legs out in front of him. At the last second, Bean moved out of the way and Jet crashed down to the mat, missing a Top Rope Leg Drop.

"Oh, ouch! Jet misses hitting a Top Rope Leg Drop and looks like he's in some huge pain right now!" said Crysta.

Bean got to his feet, backed into the ropes, ran at Jet and kicked him full in the face, bringing him down to the mat on his back.

"Kick right to the mush!" said Wooiser.

The crowd booed as Jet hit the mat and Bean covered him.

"Bean's going for a pin of his own now!" said Crysta.

1

2

Jet kicked out of the pin.

"Jet kicks out and Bean has a near-fall in this match as well!" said Wooiser.

Bean got to his feet and landed a few hard kicks down on the Hawk before picking him up and whipping him into one of the corners. After Jet hit the turnbuckle, he looked and saw Bean running right at him. At the last second, Jet leapt from the mat all the way to the top turnbuckle and Bean went flying right through the middle turnbuckle and crashed into the steel post.

"Jet avoids a huge shoulder ram from Bean by jumping to the top turnbuckle and Bean's shoulder becomes one with the steel post!" said Crysta.

The CW Champion gripped his aching shoulder with his hand as he pulled himself out of the corner and Jet, who was perched on the top turnbuckle, leapt off and hit Bean flush in the face with a Dropkick, sending him sailing across the ring and to the mat.

"Whoa! Now that's what I call a powerful Dropkick!" said Wooiser.

There was a pop from the crowd as Jet ran at Bean, turned him over, and covered him.

"Jet's got Bean covered!" said Crysta.

1

2

Bean kicked out of the pin.

"Bean kicks out at 2!" said Wooiser.

Jet grabbed Bean's head, picked him up, and led him to his corner before tagging Storm.

"Storm's been tagged in!" said Crysta.

There was a pop from the crowd as the albatross entered the ring, picked Bean up onto his shoulders and walked to the middle of the ring. Storm then fell back onto his back, crashing Bean down on the mat back-first, hitting a Samoan Drop.

"Storm enters in a big way by dropping Bean with a huge Samoan Drop!" said Wooiser.

There was another pop from the crowd as Bean arched his back in pain and Storm covered him.

"Bean finds himself being pinned again!" said Crysta.

1

2

Bean kicked out of the pin.

"And he kicks out again!" said Wooiser.

As Storm bent over to pick Bean up, the ducked poked the albatross in his eye, staggering him.

"Bean does another of his sneak attacks!" said Crysta.

The crowd booed this and Bean took this opening to rush over to his corner and tag in Bark.

"Bark gets tagged in! Now the two powerhouses are in the ring together!" said Wooiser.

The boos continued as Bark entered the ring, sized the distracted Storm up, and ran at him, lifting his leg up and hitting him with a Running Big Boot right to the face.

"Ooh, and Storm gets smashed right across the face with that huge Running Big Boot from Bark!" said Crysta.

The crowd booed as Storm dropped to the mat and Bark covered him.

"And Bark has Storm pinned!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Storm kicked out of the pin.

"Storm kicks out!" said Crysta.

Bark picked the albatross up, lifted him off the mat, and hit him with a body slam. After Storm hit the mat, Bark backed into the ropes, bounced off them, ran at Storm, and hit him with a hard elbow across the chest.

"Storm's hit with a body slam and an elbow to his chest! That was a brutal and powerful combination by Bark!" said Wooiser.

Storm clutched his chest with one of his hands before finding himself being pinned again.

"And the Tag Team Champion finds himself being pinned again!" said Crysta.

1

2

Storm kicked out again.

"That bird sure does have a lot of fight in him! But then again, he's not one half of the Tag Team Champions for nothing!" said Wooiser.

Bark got to his feet, picked Storm up, and set him on his shoulders. At that moment, Storm swung his body to the side and got down behind Bark. The albatross pushed the polar bear as hard as he could into one of the corners.

"Storm's starting to fight back!" said Crysta.

Bark reeled back on wobbly legs and as he did, Storm climbed to the top of the turnbuckle and stood tall on it, facing away from the ring.

"The big guy's made his way to the top turnbuckle!" said Wooiser.

A few seconds later, Storm leapt off of the turnbuckle, turning his body around and hitting Bark with a Flying Crossbody.

"Wow! What a huge Flying Crossbody Storm connected with there!" said Crysta.

There was a pop from the crowd as Bark hit the mat and found himself being pinned by Storm.

"That may be it for Bark as he finds himself being pinned!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Bark kicked out.

"Now Bark shows his toughness by kicking out!" said Crysta.

Storm picked Bark up and tried to whip him into his corner where Jet was, but the polar bear reversed it and sent Storm into the corner instead. While Storm was in the corner, Jet reached in and tagged himself in put Bark didn't see it.

"Jet just tagged himself in!" said Wooiser.

The polar bear ran at the corner and leapt in the air to hit Storm with a body splash, but the albatross moved out of the way and Bark crashed chest-first into the corner. Afterwards, Jet leapt up and hit Bark right in the side of the head with an ezuiguri kick from the apron of the ring, which dropped the polar bear down to the mat.

"As if crashing into the corner wasn't bad enough! Bark just got hit with a kick right to his head!" said Crysta.

Storm ran across the ring and leapt right through the middle ropes, tackling Bean right through the ropes and down to the outside.

"Oh damn! What a huge tackle by Storm as he takes both himself and Bean to the outside!" said Wooiser.

Jet climbed to the top of the turnbuckle in front of Bark and stood tall on it, looking over at the figures on the stage who were watching the match.

"And Jet hasn't forgotten about the three strangers standing on the stage!" said Crysta.

"Oh yeah! They've been there the whole entire time and have been watching the whole match since it started! And they continue to watch as Jet is perched on the top turnbuckle for what may be his finisher!" said Wooiser.

Then Jet leapt off the turnbuckle, performer a front flip, and slammed down on Bark stomach-first, hitting the Bansho Fan.

"Jet hits the Bansho Fan on Bark!" said Crysta.

The crowd and Wave exploded in loud cheers as Jet hit his finisher and landed in a pinning position.

"And he has him pinned!" said Wooiser.

1

2

3

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It is all over! Jet and Storm have defeated Bean and Bark!" said Crysta.

_**(Sonic Riders/Breaking Point – "Catch Me If You Can/Falling Down")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winners of this match by way of pinfall, the SWA Tag Team Champions, Storm the Albatross and Jet the Hawk!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

A mixed reaction, mostly cheers, came from the crowd as the winners were announced. Jet got off of Bark and Storm and Wave both got in the ring, wave with their title belts. The referee then proceeded to hold on their hands up after Wave gave them their belts.

"Jet gets the win for himand storm after hitting Bark with the always amazing Bansho Fan!" said Wooiser.

"And it looks like Bean and Bark's plans of being the best here has hit a bump in the road! Jet and Storm showed why they are the Tag Team Champions and that's why they are standing as the winners of this match!" said Crysta.

The Babylon Rouges then turned their attention to the three figures on the stage and eyed them hard.

"And now what's gonna happen? Those three have been standing there since the match started on are now looking right at the Babylon Rogues!" said Wooiser.

The dragon/hedgehog looked over to the hedgehog/bat and the male hedgehog simply continued to stare off into space. The hedgehog/bat smirked and placed both of her hands on the other two's shoulders and seconds later, a rift opened up behind them and they disappeared into it.

"They just up and disappeared through another one of those rift things! Just who ere those three anyways?" asked Crysta.

"How would I know? I've never seen them before!" said Wooiser.

"It looked like they had their eyes closely on the Babylon Rogues! I wonder where this will lead and just who those three were!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Chip's Office~**_

"Alright, we've got to round up some guys and find who those three strangers were!" said Uma.

"You and your guys take the northern part of the building, me and mine will take the southern part!" said Cat.

"That won't be necessary," said Chip as he sat relaxed and comfortably in his seat, playing his PSP.

Uma and Cat looked at him as if he were crazy. "Chip, what are you on?" asked Uma. "We can't just have strangers like them running around here!"

"They're not strangers," said the tiger. "I know them."

"You do?" asked Cat in a confused voice.

"Yep yep. They're the newest addition to the SWA Roster," said Chip.

"Seriously," asked Uma. "Who are they?"

"Three friends of mine that I met not too long ago," replied Chip. "Jake the Demonic Hedgehog, Lily the Hedgebat, and Reo the Dragedge. Collectively they are known as Team Havoc."

"Team Havoc?" Uma and Cat repeated.

"Mm-hmm. And they are officially part of the SWA. So cool out on the little manhunt you guys are planning. They were just making their first impression is all."

"Well that was one hell of a first impression," said Cat.

"CHIP!" yelled a voice that made Uma and Cat leap up in surprise. They, as well as Chip, looked and saw Carrotia charge into the room and come to a stop in front of Chip's desk.

"Well well, if it isn't Shorty," said Chip. "What can I do for you?"

"I know who I want to face next week!" the rabbit exclaimed. "That new chick that was just out there with those new guys!"

"You mean Lily?" asked Chip.

"Yeah, her!" said Carrotia as she nodded her head. "She's a newbie here and I can take her no problem!"

"Uh, I don't know Carrotia," said Chip as he looked at her. "Lily isn't a pushover despite how she looks."

"Details, details!" said the rabbit as she waved her hand. "I can take her! C'mon! Make the match!"

Shrugging his shoulders, Chip said, "Alright, you asked for it. Next week, you will go one on one with Lily."

Ecstatic, Carrotia said, "That's all I needed to know! Thanks! This is gonna make the boss happy without a doubt after I pull this easy win off!"

With that being said, Carrotia left the room. "She sure does have a lot of confidence," said Uma. "She may actually be able to beat that Lily girl next week."

"I wouldn't go that far," said Chip. "Lily is by no means a pushover, trust me when I tell you that. Carrotia is gonna be in for a fight next week. And I hope she's gonna be able to keep her mind on Lily and not worry about Jake and Reo."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Cat.

"Wherever one of Team Havoc goes, the other two are right there," said Chip. "That's how it has always been."

"Uh, on second thought," said Uma. "Carrotia may be in some big trouble."

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"As it turns out Chip knew those three strangers we saw not too long ago! Jake, Lily, and Reo, also known as Team Havoc!" said Wooiser.

"And they are part of the SWA Roster! And next week Carrotia is going to go one on one with the female of the group, Lily! And from what Chip said, Lily isn't going to be alone and she is apparently going to be a handful for Carrotia! I can't wait to see what that Lily girl is capable of!" said Crysta.

"Same here! Oh, and we are getting word from Sasha in the back! What's up Sasha?" asked Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

"Hey Wooiser, Hey Sasha! Ladies and gentlemen, please wel…"

Sasha didn't finish her sentence as her microphone was snatched out of her hand. "No need for the introduction Sasha! We'll just introduce ourselves, as if people don't already know who we are!"

Sasha growled as she looked at the two in front of her. The one who snatched her microphone away started to speak. "For those of you with short-term memory, the name of this bodacious cat you see before you is Tiara Boobowski!"

The second one then held the microphone to herself and said, "And the lovely beauty who is now gracing you with her voice is Honey the Cat! And you know what Tiara? After one of the greatest first impressions ever made, tonight is the night I make my in-ring debut against one of the women who we have seen put on garbage matches over the last month!"

"Yep, and what're you gonna do?" asked Tiara.

"What else? I'm gonna go out there, show these people how a women's match is supposed to be, and lay that chick out because now it is our time to shine!" said Honey with a smug expression on her face.

The two cats laughed and after Tiara threw the microphone back to Sasha, they left heading towards the ring.

"Grrr, those two have already gotten on my bad side!" she said angrily. "Wooiser, Crysta, back to you guys!"

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Thanks Sasha! Wow Crysta! It looks like Honey and Tiara are making quite the impression on a lot of people since their huge and shocking debit last week!" said Wooiser.

"It appears so! And now we are going to finally get to see one of them in one on one action tonight and we'll see if they can back up what they've been saying for the past month!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Singles W/ Manager Match; Honey The Cat (W/ Tiara Boobowski) VS. Cosmo The Seedarian~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a singles with manager match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Jim Johnston – "Not Enough For Me")**_

Loud boos came from the crowd as the music played and moments later, both Honey and Tiara came out from behind the curtain. They stood side by side on the stage, spun around twice, and as they came to a stop with their backs showing towards the ring, they held their hands up and yellow and orange pyro exploded on the sides of the stage. The two of them then made their way smugly down the ramp and as Tiara went to stand in Honey's corner, the yellow cat got into the ring and sauntered around it, getting more boos from the crowd.

"Introducing first, being accompanied by Tiara Boobowski, from South Island, weighing in at 75 lbs., Honey the Cat!" said the ring announcer.

"This will be our first time seeing Honey in an official match since that brutal assault of some of the top females in the SWA last week!" said Wooiser.

"After a whole month of hearing both her and Tiara talk, and not even knowing who they were, we were finally introduced to these two last week in that beatdown of Rouge, Sonia, Fiona, and Lien-Da! If they are capable of taking those four out, then these two are capable of anything!" said Crysta.

Honey removed her red dress, revealing a red body suit underneath. She handed her dress to Tiara after going to her corner and waiting for her opponent to arrive.

_**(Christina Aguilerea feat. Redman - "Dirrty")**_

Cheers filled the arena as the music played and moments later Cosmo came out from behind the curtain with a huge smile on her face. She performed a few athletic stretches in the center of the stage and as she did, green pyro exploded on the sides of the stage. Afterwards, she made her way down the ramp and slapped hands with the fans ringside as she did. Cosmo got to the ring leapt up onto the apron and entered it, going to the nearby turnbuckle, climbing on the middle one, and looked out at the crowd.

"And the opponent, from the Seedarian Space Colony, weighing in at 33 lbs., Cosmo the Seedarian!"

"Ah, so it's Cosmo that Honey is going to be squaring off against!" said Wooiser.

"She is indeed one of the women Honey and Tiara criticized over the past month! But Honey better not be careless in there! Otherwise she will be just one Cosmomission away from tapping out!" said Crysta.

Cosmo went to her corner and a few seconds later, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Honey and Cosmo, one on one!" said Wooiser.

After the bell rang, Honey stood in her corner with her hands on her hips and smirked at Cosmo, which irked the Seedarian a bit and caused her to rush right at the cat. Honey moved out of the way and started sauntering around the ring as Cosmo stopped herself from hitting the corner.

"Looks like Honey is doing a bit more showing off than wrestling in the beginning parts of the match!" said Crysta.

"And she also managed to get out of the way of Cosmo's attack!" said Wooiser.

The crowd booed at Honey as she paraded around the ring and just as she came to a stop in the middle of the ring, Cosmo ran at her again, only for Honey to bend over and as soon as Cosmo was close to her, launched her in the air and hit her with a Back Body Drop.

"Honey hits Cosmo with a huge Back Body Drop! Cosmo must've been propelled at least 10 feet in the air!" said Crysta.

The crowd booed as Cosmo hit the mat and Tiara cheered for Honey as she paraded around the ring some more before pinning Cosmo.

"Honey's going for the first pin attempt in the match!" said Wooiser.

1

Cosmo kicked out of the pin.

"And Cosmo kicks out!" said Crysta.

Honey back-flipped off of Cosmo and landed on her feet with her hands on her hips. The crowd booed the cat as Cosmo got to her feet, eyed Honey, and circled the ring with her.

"That cat sure does have a lot of energy doesn't she!" asked Wooiser.

The two of them met in the ring and locked up with each other and after a small struggle, Cosmo grabbed one of Honey's arms, twisted it, and dropped her down to the mat on her back. Cosmo sat down on Honey's arm and locked a modified armbar on her. There was a pop from the crowd as Honey began to wildly flail her free arm and her legs, trying to get out of the hold.

"O, very nice! Cosmo locks that slightly modified version of an armbar on Honey!" said Crysta.

"Her arm's in a very nasty position! She may have to tap out if she doesn't want it to get broken!" said Wooiser.

Just as the referee was going to ask if Honey wanted to give up, Tiara jumped on the apron and instinctively the referee went to her to get her down.

"Wait! Tiara's on the apron!" said Crysta.

While the distraction was going on, Honey grabbed Cosmo's hair, pulled it, and decked her as hard as she could with her free hand, managing to get her off of her arm. The crowd booed loudly as Tiara got off the apron with a satisfied look on her face and the match continued.

"Tiara provided the distraction and Honey took advantage of it and freed herself from Cosmo's submission hold!" said Wooiser.

Honey got to her feet and started to stomp down on Cosmo a few times before picking her up and throwing her out of the ring beside Tiara. Honey then went to the referee and distracted him while Tiara started to attack Cosmo on the outside and the crowd booed loudly at that.

"And look at this! Honey's doing the distracting and Tiara's attacking Cosmo while the referee is busy with Honey!" said Crysta.

A few more kicks later, Tiara stopped attacking Cosmo and Honey got out of the ring, picked the Seedarian up, threw her back in the ring, followed her in, and covered her.

"Cosmo gets thrown back into the ring and finds herself being pinned by Honey!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Cosmo kicked out.

"Whoa! Cosmo managed to kick out after one hell of an assault by Tiara!" said Crysta.

Honey got to her feet, picked Cosmo up, and whipped her into the ropes. As Cosmo returned to her, Honey picked her up and tried to hit her with a Sidewalk Slam, but Cosmo maneuvered her body and wrapped her legs around Honey's head and brought her down to the mat with a head scissor takedown.

"Cosmo counters Honey's attack with a nice head scissor takedown!" said Wooiser.

There was a pop from the crowd as Honey hit the mat on her back and Cosmo went for the quick cover.

"Cosmo's got Honey pinned!" said Crysta.

1

2

Honey kicked out of the pin.

"Honey kicks out at 2!" said Wooiser.

Cosmo got to her feet and started to wait for Honey to get back to her feet. The cat, knocked for a loop from the head scissors, slowly got back to her feet and once she was on her feet, Cosmo got behind her and attempted to lock on her finisher submission hold.

"Oh! Cosmo's trying to end it with the Cosmomission! If Honey gets caught in that she can hang it up for tonight!" said Crysta.

There was a pop from the crowd as they saw Cosmo trying to lock on the Cosmomission, but Honey was holding her arms away, blocking it. Then, after getting a good grip on Cosmo's arms, Honey flipped the Seedarian over her shoulder and down to the mat.

"After a struggle with each other Honey managed to fight out of being put into the Cosmomission!" said Wooiser.

Cosmo got back to her feet only to get kicked in her stomach. As her opponent doubled over, Honey turned away from Cosmo, locked her arm around her head, leapt up in the air, and dropped down to the mat, driving Cosmo's throat into her shoulder.

"Oh man! There's that same maneuver Honey hit Rouge with last week!" said Crysta.

"I believe she calls that the Honey Stunner! And it probably did more than just stun Cosmo! It may have very well knocked her out!" said Wooiser.

The crowd exploded in loud boos as Cosmo went flying back from the impact and landed on her back. Tiara was cheering loudly as Honey crawled over to Cosmo and covered her.

"Honey's got Cosmo pinned! This may be it!" said Crysta.

1

2

Cosmo reached out and grabbed the ropes, breaking the pin.

"Oh! Lucky break for Cosmo! She ws just close enough to the ropes to grab them and break the pin!" said Wooiser.

Honey, as well as Tiara, began to yell obscurities at the referee. Honey ran a hand through her hair and yelled out in a high pitch scream that almost drove everyone crazy.

"Oh my God! Someone shut her up!" said Crysta.

The cat picked Cosmo up, kicked her in her stomach, and tried to hit her finisher again. However, Cosmo pushed Honey off of her. As Honey stumbled forward, Cosmo backed into the ropes and just as she bounced off the ropes, Tiara reached into the ring, grabbed Cosmo's foot, and tripped her. The crowd booed as Cosmo hit the mat and Tiara started acting like she didn't do anything.

"Did you see that! Tiara interfered again! And she's trying to act all innocent about it!" said Wooiser.

Cosmo frowned, got to her feet, went to Tiara, and grabbed her hair.

"And it looks like Cosmo has had enough of Tiara's interference and is going to put an end to it!" said Crysta.

The cat started yelling and trying to get out of Cosmo's grasp when all of a sudden, Honey blindsided Cosmo from behind, causing her to fall into the ropes and let go of Tiara.

"Honey attacks Cosmo from behind!" said Wooiser.

Honey pulled Cosmo off the ropes, turned her around, kicked her in the stomach, turned away from her, locked her arms around her head, and dropped down to a sitting position and drove Cosmo's throat into her shoulder, hitting the Honey Stunner.

"Oh my! She hits the Honey Stunner again!" said Crysta.

The crowd booed loudly as Cosmo flew back onto the mat. Tiara cheered for Honey as she pulled Cosmo to the middle of the ring and covered her.

"And Honey has Cosmo pinned again!" said Wooiser.

1

2

3

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"And it is all over! Honey has defeated Cosmo!" said Crysta.

_**(Jim Johnston - "Not Enough For Me")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, Honey the Cat!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

Loud boos came from the crowd as the winner was announced. Tiara got into the ring and after Honey stood up, she held her arm up herself instead of the referee.

"Honey gets the win in her first match in the SWA!" said Wooiser.

"Yeah, but it is obvious to everyone here that Tiara pulled a major role in her getting the victory! She got involved I don't know how many times and the referee didn't see a thing! And another one of those dirty tactics is what led to Honey getting the win!" said Crysta.

The two cats then turned their attention to Cosmo, who was slowly getting back to her feet. Honey and Tiara eyed her and surrounded her from the front and back.

"Oh man! What are they about to try and do now?" asked Wooiser.

Cosmo looked in front of her and behind her and saw that she was trapped.

"They're gonna try to do even more damage to Cosmo! This is not called for at all! Honey's already defeated her! They don't need to do anything more to her!" said Crysta.

Suddenly, loud cheers came from the crowd.

"Huh? What's up with the crowd?" asked Wooiser.

"Look!" said Crysta.

Everyone turned and saw Cream running down the ramp and the moment she slid into the ring, Honey and Tiara got out of the ring and bolted towards the ramp, but not before Honey grabbed a microphone from ringside.

"It's Cream! She's come to her friend Cosmo's aid!" said Wooiser.

"And Honey and Tiara got out of the ring in practically the blink of an eye!" said Crysta.

As she and Tiara backed up the ramp, Honey said into the microphone, "You people have all witnessed the first of what is going to be many wins for Tiara and myself! That is how it should be done! I won with finesse, talent, skill, and not to mention sexiness and beauty!"

The crowd booed loudly at what Honey said. Cream got out of the ring, got a microphone, got back in the ring, and said, "The only reason you beat Cosmo is because you cheated and you know it!"

Tiara and Honey let out mock gasps. "Cheating? Us? Why, whatever do you mean?" asked Tiara mockingly. "You are the last person around here that should be talking about cheating Cream! We all saw how you won that pathetic steel cage match at 'Vendetta!' You had to get help from your pet and your mama! If it weren't for them getting involved, you would've lost that match and deep down you know it!"

"Damn, in a way, Tiara's got a point!" said Wooiser as the crowd booed loudly.

"I hate to admit it, but she's right! Cream was mere seconds away from loosing that match until Cheese and Vanilla got involved!" said Crysta.

"So don't even say a word about cheating to us!" said Honey as she and Tiara reached the stage.

Cream's small hands turned into clenched fists. "My family had the right to get involved in that match after what happened to them so don't you dare talk about them in such a way! I do know that I don't need my family's help to beat you!"

Tiara raised an eyebrow. "Uh, excuse me but are you talking to me?"

"Yes I am!" shouted the rabbit.

Tiara and Honey were both silent for a second before they both burst out in a fit of laughter. "Oh my! That's a good one!" said Honey. "She can't possibly think she can beat you, does she Tiara?"

"Apparently she does!" said the orange cat. "Normally I wouldn't even waste my time with such a nuisance!" Then her eyes narrowed. "But since you are one of the females that is disgracing the division, and since you had the guts to actually call me out yourself, I accept!"

"Oh wow! Cream and Tiara one on one next week?" asked Wooiser.

"And just so you know," said Honey as a smirk appeared on her face. "I'm gonna be right there by Tiara's side!"

The two cats laughed as they made their way out of the ring area and Cream frowned at their retreating forms before turning to Cosmo and helping her out of the ring.

"That was certaibly a heated moment!" said Crysta.

"Hell yeah, it was! And now we have learned of another match for next week! Tiara will have her first one on one match as she takes on Cream! That is going to be one that I'm sure lots of people are going to be looking forward too!" said Wooiser.

"Including me!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

Scourge and Fiona were talking to Mephiles just a bit away from the entrance to the ring area.

"I cannot believe how that skank beat me!" said Fiona as she fumed, her eyes two slits. "She is gonna pay dearly for that, I promise!"

Scourge, who's arm was around the fox, gave her a squeeze and said, "Fiona calm down. You have to stay focused on you future title rematch against Rouge and Sonia. That's you number one priority right now."

"Yeah," said Fiona as she started to calm down. "Yeah! You're right! Asui, as well as those bitches Honey and Tiara, can wait because I am going to get all of them back, but for now I have to stay focused! Thanks baby! Good luck in your match! I'll be waiting when it's over!"

Fiona kissed Scourge on his cheek and after readjusting her title belt on her shoulder, walked down the hallway. Once she was gone, Mephiles turned to him and said, "So, if you've gotten your personal issues and woman under control, are you ready for our match."

Scoffing, Scourge said, "I was literally born ready. Let's do this. After this win tonight I'm going to be one step closer to becoming SWA Champion."

The two hedgehogs began to walk towards the ring area. As they did, Mephiles turned to Scourge and said, "Just so you know, you try anything out there against me, I'm gonna lay you out myself."

Smirking, Scourge looked at him and said, "You took the words right out of my mouth."

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

Sonic and Manic were on their way towards the ring for their main event match when all of a sudden a voice stopped them. "Well well well, if it isn't my not so favorite hedgehog Sonic."

The brothers stopped walking and Sonic took a big whiff with his nose. "Eww!" he said as he scrunched up. "I smell a big round guy!"

As Sonic and Manic turned around and looked at the source of the voice, Sonic's eyes narrowed and a smirk appeared on his face. "A big _ugly _round guy!"

Coming toward the hedgehogs was none other than Dr. Ivo Robotnik, better known as Dr. Eggman. He was decked out in a black suit and had his bushy mustache smoothed out. Coming to a stop in front of the hedgehog brothers, Eggman asked, "So, how has your night been so far rodents? Seeing as how you are in my fortress after all."

"Truth be told dude, it's been pretty disgusting," said Manic. "Seriously, what were you on when you decided to build a fortress in this run-down nasty place?"

Smirking, Sonic said, "I couldn't have said it any better myself. This place is that pits Eggman! You could've at least put some kind of thought into where you would build a fortress! What's next? You're gonna build one in outer space?"

Silence fell between the three of them. "Oh wait, nevermind. You already did!" said Sonic.

"Always one to joke," said Eggman. "Call me crazy but I have a feeling that all your joking around my come back to bite you in the behind Sonic."

"Oh really?" asked the blue hedgehog. "Well, first off, since you said for me to do, you're crazy. And as for my joking coming back to bite me in the behind, why are you even paying attention to my behind in the first place? Are you trying to tell us something Eggman?"

Manic by this point was laughing his ass off and Eggman was seething. "You are going to regret those words Sonic! I swear it!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever dude," said Manic. "Just how many times have you told him that now? A hundred?"

"Oh no bro, a hundred isn't the number of times he's said that," said Sonic. "It's the size of that suit he has on! I mean look at it! It's ginormous!"

The brothers laughed out loud as they continued to walk down the hall way towards the ring, leaving a steaming mad Eggman standing there. After Sonic was gone, the doctor yelled out words that all of Mobius had heard countless times.

"I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!"

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Sonic is always good for a laugh, especially when it concerns Eggman!" said Wooiser.

"That had me cracking up as well! Whew, that was funny! But now it is time to get serious! It's time for our main event of the evening! Sonic and Scourge both had to find partners for tonight, they have done so, and it is time to get it on!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Tag Team Match; Sonic The Hedgehog & Manic The Hedgehog VS. Scourge The Hedgehog & Mephiles The Dark~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is the main event of the evening! A tag team match! IT IS TIME TO THROW DOWN!" said the ring announcer as the crowd cheered and pyro exploded on the stage and around the titantron.

_**(Pantera/Killer Cuts – "10's/Tooth & Claw")**_

Boos came from the crowd as the combined music played and the lights went off in the Scrap Brain Center and green and purple lights started flickering on and off. Moments later Scourge and Mephiles came from behind the curtain. Mephiles walked slowly down the ramp to the ring and Scourge stopped on the ramp, held his hands up signifying the Destructix, and green pyro exploded on the stage behind him. He ran to the ring and slid into it as Mephiles walked up the steel steps, held his arms out to the side, and the lights came back on. He then got in the ring as well.

"Introducing first, at a combined weight of 176 lbs., Mephiles the Dark and Scourge the Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

"Now these two are going to male up one hell of a dangerous team!" said Wooiser.

"Indeed! Scourge is coming off of a phenomenal performance last week where he won the awards for 'Match of the Night,' 'Performer of the Night,' and 'Finisher of the Night' as well as becoming the number one contender for Sonic's SWA Title! And we are all aware of and remember what Mephiles did to Shadow which has led to them having one of the most dangerous matches ever made at 'Onslaught' – A Taipei Deathmatch! But first, they are going to have to get past Sonic and Manic tonight!" said Crysta.

Scourge removed his sunglasses and jacket and set them outside the ring before he and Mephiles went to their corner to wait for their opponents to arrive.

_**(Sonic The Hedgehog 2006/Coolio – "His World/It Takes A Theif")**_

Loud thunderous cheers came from the crowd as the combined music played and blue and green lights started to flicker in the building. Moments later, the stag opened up and Sonic and Manic rose out of it, Manic playing on his drum set and Sonic playing on his electric guitar right alongside him. The two of them finished playing and as they did, blue and green pyro exploded on the sides of the stage. The brothers then set theor instruments to the side, ran down to the ring, got into it, and they struck a pose in the middle of the ring as Sonic held his title belt up high.

"And the opponents, weighing in at a combined weight of 165 lbs., Manic the Hedgehog and the reigning SWA Champion, 'The Blue Blur' Sonic the Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

"Now that's the way you make an entrance!" said Wooiser.

"Those two sure do get the crowd hyped up! They both are coming off huge wins – Manic in a tag team match last month and Sonic in the elimination chamber match! Now they both are looking to keep their momentum going as they face off against the deadly combination of Scourge and Mephiles!" said Crysta.

Manic removed his vest and he placed it on the outside of the irng and sonic placed his SWA Title outside as well. It was decided that Sonic and Scourge would start the match, and the crowd cheered loudly.

"Look who's starting things off! Sonic and Scourge!" said Wooiser.

"This is gonna be awesome! 'Onslaught' has come a little early!" said Crysta.

After Manic and Mephiles got out of the ring and onto the apron, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Sonic and Manic taking on Scourge and Mephiles in our main event of the evening!" said Wooiser.

The crowd was on the edge of their seats as Sonic and Scourge locked eyes on each other from the opposite sides of the ring – Sonic with his signature grin and Scourge with his signature and smug expression.

"The SWA Champion and his number one contender are not backing down one bit from each other! And the fans cannot wait for them to lock up!" said Crysta.

The two of them circled each other around the ring a few times before meeting in the middle of the ring in a lockup. The two of them struggle for position for a few seconds and when neither could get the advantage, they broke the lockup.

"And the two of them have a stalemate!" said Wooiser.

Scourge growled a bit as Sonic did a few athletic leaps and the green hedgehog charged right at him. Sonic backed up to one of the corners of the ring and just as Scourge was going to tackle him, the SWA Champion moved out of the way and Scourge crashed into the turnbuckle.

"Sonic quickly got out of the charging Scourge's way and Scourge crashes into the corner!" said Crysta.

Sonic turned Scourge around and rammed his shoulder into his chest a few times, knocking the wind out of Scourge slightly. Then Sonic performed a back-flip, landing in the middle of the ring. Scourge ran out of the corner at Sonic and tried to hit him with a clothesline, but Sonic did the splits, ducking out of the way. There was a pop from the crowd as Scourge stumbled forward a bit and as he turned around, he was hit with a Spiraling Spinning Heel Kick from Sonic, knocking him to the mat.

"Wow! What an amazing combination of maneuvers Sonic put together there!" said Wooiser.

Sonic covered Scourge.

"Sonic covers Scourge in the first pin attempt of the match!" said Crysta.

1

2

Scourge kicked out of the pin.

"Scourge kicks out and Sonic gets a near-fall on his number one contender!" said Wooiser.

Sonic got to his feet and waited for Scourge to get back up. The green hedgehog shook his head a bit and started to get back up. Once back on his feet, Scourge turned to Sonic and the blue hedgehog backed into the ropes. As Sonic came back to Scourge, he tried to hit him with a clothesline but Scourge ducked it, got behind Sonic, locked his arms underneath the SWA Champion's chin, and dropped down to the mat, taking Sonic with him and hitting him with a Sitout Rear Mat Slam.

"Oh, nice counter move by Scourge as he hits Sonic with one of his patented maneuvers and lays him out!" said Crysta.

The crowd booed as Sonic hit the mat and Scourge immediately covered him.

"Now Scourge has Sonic pinned!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Sonic kicked out of the pin.

"Sonic kicks out and now Scourge got a near-fall of his own!" said Crysta.

Scourge got to his feet, grabbed Sonic's hair-quills, and dragged him to his corner and tagged Mephiles.

"Mephiles has been tagged in!" said Wooiser.

Loud boos came from the crowd as the dark hedgehog entered the ring and started dropping heavy kicks down on Sonic before picking him up and whipping him into the ropes.

"And Mephiles starts off strong as he attacks Sonic and has now whipped him into the ropes!" said Crysta.

As Sonic came back to him, Mephiles leapt in the air to hit him with a High Knee, but Sonic ducked it. Mephiles dropped back down to the mat and as he turned around, Sonic tried to kick him in his stomach but Mephiles caught his foot. As Mephiles smirked at Sonic, the SWA Champion leapt in the air and kicked the dark hedgehog right in the side of his head with his free foot.

"Ooh, both hedgehigs tried to hit each other with something and in the end Sonic connects with a hard kick to the side of Mephiles's head!" said Wooiser.

There was a pop from the crowd as Mephiles staggered into the ropes and Sonic took that chance to scramble to his corner and tag Manic.

"Sonic has tagged Manic!" said Crysta.

Cheers filled the building as Manic hopped into the ring, ran at Mephiles, and dropped him with a Flying Shoulder Block.

"Manic hits Mephiles with a Flying Shoulder Block!" said Wooiser.

Mephiles hit the mat hard but quickly got back up, only to be hit with another Flying Shoulder Block from Manic.

"And he eats another one!" said Crysta.

Mephiles got back up again and threw a punch at Manic, but the green hedgehog ducked it, wrapped his arms around Mephiles, and hit him with a Belly-To-Belly Suplex.

"And a Belly-To-Belly Suplex to finish things off!" said Wooiser.

The crowd was going crazy as Manic got to his feet, went outside the ring, and stood on the apron adjacent to Mephiles.

"Oh, I think Manic is far from finished!" said Crysta.

Scourge ran over to attack him, but Manic dropped him down to the floor with a well-placed elbow to his head.

"Scourge is hit with an elbow and sent down to the floor!" said Wooiser.

Turning back to Mephiles, Manic grabbed the ropes, launched himself onto them, and leapt at Mephiles, hitting him with a Springboard Fist Drop to the head.

"Manic hits his patented Springboard Fist Drop! Mephiles is taking quite a beating in there!" said Crysta.

There was a pop from the crowd as the dark hedgehog shot off the mat, holding his face, before being pushed back down and covered by Manic.

"Manic's got Mephiles pinned!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Mephiles kicked out.

"Mephiles kicks out even after being hit with a huge barrage of maneuvers from Manic!" said Crysta.

Manic got back to his feet and pulled Mephiles up. Afterwards, he picked him up onto his shoulders.

"Manic's got Mephiles up for the Seismic Smasher! Even Mephiles won't be able to kick out of that if Manic hits it!" said Wooiser.

There was a pop from the crowd as they saw Manic preparing for his finisher, but Mephiles swung his body out of the position and landed behind Manic. As the green hedgehog turned around, Mephiles wrapped his arms around him, lifted him off the mat, and drove him down to the mat on his back, hitting a Spinebuster.

"Mephiles fights out of the Seismic Smasher position and plants Manic with a vicious Spinebuster!" said Crysta.

The crowd booed loudly as Manic's body arched in pain and Mephiles covered him.

"And Mephiles has Manic pinned down!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Manic kicked out of the pin.

"Manic kicks out!" said Crysta.

Mephiles got up and let loose another barrage of hard kicks as he stomped down hard on Manic's body, causing him to cover up from the assault. Mephiles backed up a bit and as he did, Manic got to a sitting position and Mephiles ran at him and kicked him directly in the face.

"A large assault of kicks is finished off with a huge kick in the face!" said Wooiser.

Manic flew back down to the mat so hard that his body bounced off of it. Mephiles went to Manic, picked him up, and as he did, everyone saw that blood was flowing from Manic's nose.

"Oh, that last kick must've been a lot harder than we thought! Blood is gushing from Manic's nose!" said Crysta.

The dark hedgehog laughed before throwing Manic into his corner and tagging Scourge.

"Scourge is tagged back in!" said Wooiser.

Boos came from the crowd as Scourge got back into the ring and brought Manic down with a hard dropkick to his face.

"And he hits a nice dropkick on Manic after getting back in the ring!" said Crysta.

Manic flew back and crashed to the mat and Scourge went to cover him.

"Scourge has Manic pinned!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Manic got his shoulder off of the mat.

"Manic breaks the pin at 2 and the match continues!" said Crysta.

Scourge got to his feet, picked Manic up, and locked his arm around his head, putting him in the DDT position.

"Uh oh! But the match might not be going on for much longer! Especially if Scourge hits the Scourge Buster!" said Wooiser.

The crowd booed as they saw Scourge preparing for his finisher and just as he was going to execute it, Manic swung out of his grasp and brought Scourge down to the mat with a thunderous clothesline.

"Manic fights out of it with a clothesline that brings Scourge down!" said Crysta.

There was a loud pop from the crowd as Scourge's body bounced off the mat and the two hedgehogs were laid out.

"That was a close call for Manic! He just barely managed to counter what may have been a decisive match ender!" said Wooiser.

"Indeed! Now is his chance to get to Sonic and tag him in!" said Crysta.

Sonic, as well as the crowd, started yelling for Manic to get to his corner to get the SWA Champion back into the match and slowly, but surely, Manic started etching closer and closer to his brother.

"Manic's just about reached Sonic!" said Wooiser.

Scourge recovered from the clothesline and saw that Manic was just about to tag Sonic and he leapt at him to stop him, but Manic got to Sonic and tagged him.

"There's the tag! The SWA Champion is tagged back into the match!" said Crysta.

The crowd exploded in loud cheers as Sonic leapt into the ring, leapt onto the middle turnbuckle, and as Scourge got to his feet, Sonic leapt at him and hit him with a Springboard Headkick, dropping him to the mat.

"And he enters in a big way, dropping Scourge with a sharp and sweet kick to the side of his head!" said Wooiser.

Sonic went for the cover.

"And now Sonic has him pinned!" said Crysta.

1

2

Mephiles got into the ring and broke the pin by kicking Sonic in his back.

"Mephiles gets into the ring and breaks the pin!" said Wooiser.

The crowd booed that and as the referee was getting Mephiles out of the ring, Manic tried to enter the ring, but was suddenly pulled off of the apron by someone and thrown into the barricade.

"What the hell was that! Manic was pulled off the apron!" said Crysta.

"Yeah, but by who!" asked Wooiser.

"Look!" said Crysta.

Everyone looked and saw Sleuth standing outside the ring and looking down at Manic and booed him.

"That's Sleuth! Scourge's Destructix brethren! What is he doing out here!" asked Wooiser.

"It looks like he's out here to make sure Scourge gets the victory here tonight! And the referee didn't see him do what he did!" said Crysta.

As Sleuth started walking around the ring, smirking back at Manic, Sonic looked outside the ring and saw Sleuth and his eyes narrowed. Getting back to his feet, Sonic ran at the ropes, leapt over them, and hit Sleuth with a flying crossbody.

"Sonic attacks Sleuth on behalf of his brother!" said Wooiser.

"That was a nice flying crossbody the SWA Champion performed! He practically soared out of the ring!" said Crysta.

The crowd cheered loudly as the two of them crashed to the ground. Sonic got back to his feet, got back in the ring, and as he turned his attention to Scourge, the green hedgehog had already gotten back up, charged at Sonic, and football tackled him to the mat, hitting the Spear.

"Oh snap! Sonic got back in the ring and was met with a devastating Spear from Scourge!" said Wooiser.

"Sonic did not see that one coming at all! This match just may be over!" said Crysta.

The crowd booed loudly as Sonic was laid out in the ring and Scourge covered him.

"And Scourge is going for the pin!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Manic quickly got back in the ring and just barely broke the pin by hitting Scourge in his head with a kick.

"Manic got in there just in the nick of time and breaks the pin!" said Crysta.

"Whew, that was close! Scourge almost pinned the SWA Champion!" said Wooiser.

The crowd cheered as the pin was broken and Mephiles got in the ring and kicked Manic in his already bloody face. At the same time, Scourge got up, picked Manic up, and got him set him up in the DDT position and Mephiles picked Sonic up and put his head in between his legs.

"Oh man! Mephiles gets back in the action and assaults Manic! Now he and Scourge both have the brothers in position for their finishers!" said Crysta.

All of a sudden, a mixed reaction filled the building.

"What the hell! What's going on!" asked Wooiser.

"Oh my gosh Woozie! Look!" said Crysta.

Coming through the crowd and jumping over the barricade was Shadow. He slid into the ring and at the same time Sleuth got into the ring.

"Hey, that's Shadow! He just came through the crowd and is in the ring!" said Wooiser.

"And Sleuth is in there as well!" said Crysta.

Shadow ran at Mephiles, leapt in the air, wrapped his arms around his head, and drove him down to the mat head-first, hitting the Chaos Nightmare and Sleuth went over and started helping Scourge attack Manic.

"Oh damn! Shadow went right at Mephiles and hit him with the Chaos Nightmare!" said Wooiser.

"And Sleuth is attacking Manic alongside Scourge! All hell just broke loose in there!" said Crysta.

The referee called for the bell and the match was over.

"And the referee has called for the bell! The match is over!" said Wooiser.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as a result of a double disqualification, this match is a no contest!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The fans were still going nuts as to what was going on in the ring.

"the match has ended in a double disqualification but things are still hectic in the ring between these 6 competitors!" said Wooiser.

"They are just going at it in there! This is crazy!" said Crysta.

Mephiles rolled out of the ring holding his head and Shadow glared down at him from inside the ring. Sonic regained his bearings, saw that his brother was in trouble, and ran over to help him by pouncing on Scourge with hard punches. Sonic eventually got Scourge reeling and backed him into the ropes. The SWA Champion charged at his number one contender and clotheslined him out of the ring and down to the ground.

"Sonic gets rid of Scourge!" said Wooiser.

Sleuth tried to land a punch on Manic, but it was blocked by the green hedgehog and in the next instant, Manic leapt off the mat and hit Sleuth in the chest with a dropkick that sent him tumbling through the ropes to the outside.

"And Manic does the same to Sleuth!" said Crysta.

The fans cheered loudly as Sonic, Manic, and Shadow stood tall in the ring and Scourge, Sleuth, and Mephiles began to back up the ramp.

_**(Lil' Flip feat. Eden – "Respect Me")**_

The cheers continued as the music played and Chip appeared on the titantron.

"It's Chip! He's been all over the place tonight!" said Wooiser.

"Yeah! I wonder what he's gonna do about this!" said Crysta.

Chip started to applaud. "Now that's what I like to see! An all-out brawl! Great way to close out the match guys, but the main event didn't have a conclusive end. Well, I'm gonna fix that by announcing the main event for next week when we head to the Emerald Hill Forum!"

"Seriously? He's already got something in mind for next week's main event?" asked Wooiser.

"Sleuth, Shadow, since you both wanted to come out and throw some hands in this main event, you both are going to get your chances to do so again next week alongside these four because next week, the main event is going to be a 6-Man Tag Team Match – Scourge, Mephiles, and Sleuth taking on Sonic, Manic, and Shadow!"

"WHOA!" said Wooiser and Crysta as the crowd erupted in loud cheers.

"I'm sure you guys will put on a great match next week! I can't wait to see this match go down!" said Chip.

_**(Lil' Flip feat. Eden – "Respect Me")**_

The cheers continued to ring from the crowd as the music played and Chip disappeared off the titantron. In the ring, the referee handed Sonic his title belt and as he held it above his head, he and Manic began to shout at Scourge and Sleuth while Shadow and Mephiles just glared daggers at each other.

"Woozie, that has got to be quite possibly the biggest main event we are gonna have thus far!" said Crysta.

"Without a doubt! After what we saw four of those guys do to each other in a regular tag team match, throw in the other two and things got real crazy real quick! Just imagine what's gonna happened next week when these guys meet in what is sure to be a memorable 6-Man Tag Team Match!" said Wooiser.

"That, along with the other matches on the card for next week is gonna blow the roof off of the Emerald Hill Forum!" said Crysta.

"And I can hardly wait! Ladies and gentlemen, we want to thank you for joining us for another night of action! Be sure to join us next week when we head to the Emerald Hill Forum for what is sure to be another night of intense action from the SWA Competitors! Until next time, this is Wooiser the Eagle and Crysta the Fox signing off!" said Wooiser.

"Goodnight everybody!" said Crysta.

The show ended with Sonic and Manic yelling at Scourge and Sleuth while Shadow and Mephiles glared at each other amidst a sea of cheering fans.

_**~End of Week 6~**_

* * *

_**~Match Re-Cap~**_

_**SWA Intercontinental Championship Match; Miles "Tails" Prower VS. Knuckles The Echidna**_ – The match ends in a no contest _**(Double disqualification)**_.

_**Singles Match; Griff Goat VS. Shadow The Hedgehog**_ – Shadow defeats Griff by way of pinfall.

_**Non-Title Pick Your Poison Match; Sally Acorn VS. Bunnie Rabbot**_ – The match ends in a no contest _**(Double knockout).**_

_**Mixed Tag Team Match; Silver The Hedgehog & Blaze The Cat VS. Nack The Weasel & Nic The Weasel**_ – Blaze wins the match for her team by way of pinfall.

_**Pick Your Poison Match; Amy Rose VS. Sonia The Hedgehog**_ – The match ends in a no contest _**(Double count out).**_

_**Singles Match; Big The Cat VS. Hamlin Pig **_– Big defeats Hamlin by way of pinfall.

_**SWA Hardcore Championship Street Fight Match; Duck "Bill" The Platypus (c) VS. Sergeant Simian**_ – Bill defeats Simian by way of pinfall.

_**SWA Hardcore Championship Backstage Brawl Match; Duck "Bill" The platypus (c) VS. Kragok The Echidna**_ – Kragok defeats Bill by way of pinfall _**(New champion).**_

_**Singles Match; Vector The Crocodile VS. Fockewulf The Wolf**_ – Vector defeats Fockewulf by way of submission.

_**2-On-1 Handicap Match; Hope The Hedgehog & Dawn Trisen VS. Chaos The Hedgehog**_ – Hope & Dawn defeat Chaos by way of disqualification.

_**Singles Match; Rouge The Bat VS. Lien-Da The Echidna**_ – Rouge defeats Lien-Da by way of pinfall.

_**Singles Match; Fiona Fox VS. Asui Hikaru**_ – Asui defeats Fiona by way of pinfall.

_**Singles W/ Manger Match; Geoffrey St. John (W/ Hershey The Cat) VS. Ash Mongoose (W/ Mina Mongoose)**_ – Ash defeats Geoffrey by way of submission.

_**Non-Title Tag Team W/ Manager Match; Jet The Hawk & Storm The Albatross (W/ Wave The Swallow) VS. Bean The Dynamite & Bark The Polar Bear**_ – Jet wins the match for his team by way of pinfall.

_**Singles W/ Manager Match; Honey The Cat (W/ Tiara Boobowski) VS. Cosmo The Seedarian**_ – Honey defeats Cosmo by way of pinfall.

_**Tag Team Match; Sonic The Hedgehog & Manic The Hedgehog VS. Scourge The Hedgehog & Mephiles The Dark**_ – The match ends in a no contest _**(Double disqualification).**_

* * *

_**~Week 7 Preview~**_

_**2-On-3 Handicap Match;**_ Miles "Tails" Prower & Knuckles The Echidna VS. Lightning Lynx, Predator Hawk, & Flying Frog

_**Singles W/ Manager Match;**_ Marine The Raccoon (W/ Blaze The Cat) VS. Conquering Storm The Lynx

_**Tag Team Match;**_ Sally Acorn & Bunnie Rabbot VS. Amy Rose & Sonia The Hedgehog

_**Singles Match;**_ Espio The Chameleon VS. Bearenger The Bear

_**No Disqualification Match;**_ Hope The Hedgehog VS. Chaos The Hedgehog

_**Singles Match;**_ Lien-Da The Echidna VS. Asui Hikaru

_**Singles W/ Manager Match;**_ Lily The Hedgebat (W/ Jake The Demonic Hedgehog & Reo The Dragedge) VS. Carrotia The Rabbit

_**Singles W/ Manager Match;**_ Tiara Boobowski (W/ Honey The Cat) VS. Cream The Rabbit

_**6-Man Tag Team Match;**_ Sonic The Hedgehog, Manic The Hedgehog, & Shadow The Hedgehog VS. Scourge The Hedgehog, Mephiles The Dark, & Sleuth "Doggy" Dawg

* * *

_**~Confirmed 'SWA; Onslaught' Matches~**_

_**SWA Championship Match;**_ Sonic The Hedgehog (c) VS. Scourge The Hedgehog

_**SWA Intercontinental/Television Championship Two Falls Triple Threat Match;**_ Miles "Tails" Prower (c) VS. Lightning Lynx VS. Knuckles The Echidna

_**SWA United States Championship Match;**_ Nack The Weasel (c) VS. Silver The Hedgehog

_**SWA Women's Championship Ultimate Submission Match;**_ Sally Acorn (c) VS. Amy Rose

_**Taipei Deathmatch;**_ Shadow The Hedgehog VS. Mephiles The Dark

_**No Disqualification Match;**_ Dawn Trisen VS. Chaos The Hedgehog

_**Singles Match;**_ Rouge The Bat VS. Asui Hikaru

* * *

_**~Author's Note~**_

_**Whew! It took me some time to get this one finished! Hope you all enjoyed it! 'Til next time, later!**_

_**P.S. – Jake the Demonic Hedgehog, Lily The Hedgebat, and Reo the Dragedge belong to Cyberwolf777.**_


	8. Week 7

_**~Author's Note~**_

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You are much appreciated!**_

_**Here is the next chapter! Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

_**~Sonic Wrestling Association~**_

_**~Chapter 8: Week 7~**_

* * *

_**~Current Champions~**_

_**SWA Champion;**_ Sonic The Hedgehog

_**SWA Intercontinental Champion;**_ Miles "Tails" Prower

_**SWA United States Champion;**_ Nack The Weasel

_**SWA Television Champion;**_ Miles "Tails" Prower

_**SWA Cruiserweight Champion;**_ Bean The Dynamite

_**SWA Hardcore Champion;**_ Kragok The Echidna

_**SWA Tag Team Champions;**_ Jet The Hawk & Storm The Albatross

_**SWA Women's Champion;**_ Sally Acorn

_**SWA Women's Tag Team Champions; **_Fiona Fox & Lien-Da The Echidna

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

_**(Lil' Flip feat. Gudda Gudda – "Pump My Fist")**_

Many Mobians were sitting inside a huge area in a tropical paradise on the shores of Westside Island. They cheered and applauded loudly as the music played and pyro exploded on the stage and around the titantron.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the SWA has made its way to the Westside Island and we are live from the Emerald Hill forum! Wooiser the Eagle here and my partner as always is Crysta the Fox, and Crysta, we are on Westside Island for the first time and the fans here certainly are ready to see some action!" said Wooiser.

"That they are, and they are definitely going to get a night full of action from the SWA Competitors! Last week we saw a lot of heat get started between many of them and it looks like things are going to continue tonight!" said Crysta.

"And I speak for everyone when I say we can't wait to see what happens next! With that being said, let's get into our first match of the evening which is sure to be a good one as it features a hometown favorite!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~2-On-3 Handicap Match; Miles "Tails" Prower & Knuckles The Echidna VS. Lightning Lynx, Predator Hawk, and Flying Frog~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a 2-On-3 Handicap Match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(I O N – "Ignored/Why/Deeper")**_

Loud boos came from the crowd as the combined music played and moments later Lightning, Predator, and Frog came from behind the curtain, all three of them looking as smug as ever. They sprinted down the ramp, slid into the ring, got onto three of the turnbuckles, and held their hands up signifying the Destructix amidst a sea of booing fans.

"Introducing first, representing the Destructix, at a combined weight of 244 lbs., Flying Frog, Predator Hawk, and Lightning Lynx!" said the ring announcer.

"Three members of the Destructix are here and ready to take on the IC/TV Champion and the number one contender for the IC Title!" said Wooiser.

"These three interrupted and ruined the championship match last week which prompted Chip to not only make this match but a huge Triple Threat Two Falls Match at 'Onslaught' for both the IC Title and TV Title which will involve Lightning, Knuckles, and the double champion Tails!" said Crysta.

"Yeah, but Lightning, Predator, and Frog are looking to get the upper hand on Tails and Knuckles! They do have the numbers advantage and that may help carry them to victory!" said Wooiser.

Lightning, Predator, and Frog went to their corner and waited for their opponents to arrive.

_**(Sonic Adventure 2 – "Believe In Myself/Unknown From M.E.")**_

Loud cheers came from the crowd as the combined music played and moments later Tails and Knuckles both came from behind the curtain, the IC and TV Titles on Tails' shoulders. As he held his titles up and Knuckles performed a few shadowboxing moves, orange and red pyro exploded on the sides of the stage. The two of them bumped fists with each other before making their way down the ramp and into the ring. Knuckles held his fist up in the middle of the ring as Tails climbed to the top of one of the turnbuckles and held his title belts up high above his head for all to see.

"And the opponents, at a combined weight of 157 lbs., 'Rad Red' Knuckles the Echidna and the reigning SWA Television and Intercontinental Champion, Miles 'Tails' Prower!" said the ring announcer.

"It sure must feel good for Tails to not only be home but o also get revenge on Lightning for what happened last week!" said Wooiser.

"Tails and Knuckles' were in the middle of what was a great match until their opponents tonight interrupted it because of Lightning's rematch clause for the TV Title! This is sure to be a great match! We have all three of the competitors in the IC/TV Title match In the ring at the same time! So this is something of a preview for us all!" said Crysta.

Tails and Knuckles went to their corner and after the fox placed his titles on the outside of the ring, it was decided that Tails and Lightning would start the match off.

"And how fitting for Tails and Lightning to start this match!" said Wooiser.

"Yeah! These two have been putting on awesome matches against each other and it looks like they're gonna do it again!" said Crysta.

After Knuckles, Predator, and Frog got out of the ring and onto the apron, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Tails and Knuckles taking on Lightning, Predator, and Frog in a 2-On-3 Handicap match!" said Wooiser.

Tails and Lightning started the match off by circling each other and meeting in the center of the ring in a lock up in the middle of the ring. As the two of them struggled for position, the crowd began to chant Tails' name.

"The fans are certainly already into this one! Just listen to those chants for Tails!" said Crysta.

Lightning heard the fans' chants and growled as he got the better of the situation, pushing himself and Tails into the ropes and sending them both over it.

"Out of the ring they go!" said Wooiser.

However, Tails held onto the ropes and Lightning crashed to the ground. The fans cheered as Lightning rolled on the ground in pain and Tails stood up on the apron, regaining his composure.

"Nice move by Tails as he held onto the ropes and Lightning is the one who becomes one with the ground, and in a hard way might I add!" said Crysta.

Grimacing, Lightning held his side as he stood back up and as he turned back to face Tails, the fox ran on the apron, leapt towards the lynx, and hit him with a Diving Clothesline, gaining a pop from the crowd as the two of them crashed to the ground.

"Tails brings Lightning back down with a well placed Diving Clothesline from the apron!" said Wooiser.

Tails got to his feet, picked Lightning up, and threw him back in the ring. Tails followed him and immediately covered him.

"Tails is going for the first pin attempt in the match!" said Crysta.

1

Lightning kicked out.

"Lightning kicks out quickly after just a 1 count!" said Wooiser.

Tails got to his feet, dragged Lightning to his corner, and tagged in Knuckles.

"And here comes the powerhouse Knuckles!" said Crysta.

There was a pop from the crowd as Knuckles entered the ring and Lightning tried to scurry to his corner, but halfway across the ring Knuckles grabbed his foot and pulled him back to him. Knuckles laid across Lightning's back, grabbed one of his arms, and pulled back on it, locking on a Hammerlock and getting a pop from the crowd.

"Lightning wasn't quick enough to get away from Knuckles and now finds himself in Knuckles' Hammerlock submission hold!" said Wooiser.

"Very excruciating hold for him to be in, especially this early in the match!" said Crysta.

Lightning's eyes shut tight with pain as he felt the powerful echidna wrenching back on his arm and he started flailing his legs wildly, trying to get out of the submission hold but it was no use. At that moment, both Predator and Frog got into the ring and hit Knuckles with kicks, forcing him to release the Hammerlock.

"Predator and Frog rush the ring and assault Knuckles and he let go of the Hammerlock as a result!" said Wooiser.

Boos came from the crowd as the referee started to push Predator and Frog back to their corner and as he did, Knuckles got up angrily and rushed at the hawk and frog, but they quickly got out of the ring and laughed at him.

"Now they're taunting him! These guys sure are full of themselves!" said Crysta.

Knuckles sneered at the two of them before turning his attention back to Lightning. However, the lynx shot off the mat and hit Knuckles right in the face with a Dropkick, sending him crashing to the mat and earning boos from the crowd.

"Lightning catches Knuckles with a hard Dropkick and sends him down!" said Wooiser.

Lightning quickly went for a cover on Knuckles.

"Now Lightning has Knuckles pinned down!" said Crysta.

1

Knuckles kicked out.

"It's going to take a lot more than a Dropkick to put Knuckles away!" said Wooiser.

Lighting got to his feet, grabbed Knuckles by his dreadlocks, and dragged him to his corner. Once there, he tagged in Predator.

"Predator's been tagged in!" said Crysta.

Boos came from the crowd as the hawk entered the ring and stood in his corner as Knuckles started to get up and once he was on his hands and knees, Predator ran into the ropes, bounced off them, ran at Knuckles and hit him in the side of his head with a Running Knee Lift, dropping him to the mat and getting louder boos from the crowd.

"Oh damn! A knee right to the side of the head! Knuckles is sure gonna be feeling that one in the later parts of this match!" said Wooiser.

As Knuckles was laid out on the mat the crowd started to chant "You suck!" chants at Predator and the hawk yelled back at them before dropping down and covering Knuckles.

"It looks like the fans are letting Predator know exactly what they think of him, and he's doing the same!" said Crysta.

"And he goes for the win immediately after!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Knuckles kicked out of the pin.

"Knuckles kicks out at 2!" said Crysta.

Predator picked Knuckles up to his feet, backed him into the ropes, and whipped him into the adjacent ropes. As Knuckles made contact with the ropes, he wrapped his arms around them and stopped himself from bouncing forward. Predator saw this and rushed at Knuckles. However, the echidna exploded out of the ropes and hit Predator with a monstrous clothesline that made the hawk turn inside out and land on his stomach.

"Ooh, now that was a hell of a clothesline!" said Wooiser.

The crowd cheered loudly as Knuckles went on the offensive, picking Predator up, leading him over to one of the corners, and slamming his head down on the top turnbuckle. Predator staggered backwards and as he did, Knuckles leapt on the middle turnbuckle, launched himself off of it, flew over Predator, and dropped him with a Sunset Flip, gaining a pop from the crowd and immediately landing in a pinning position.

"Nice move by Knuckles and as he rolls Predator up in a pinning position from a perfectly executed Sunset Flip!" said Crysta.

1

2

Predator kicked out of the pin.

"Now Predator's the one who kicks out!" said Wooiser.

As Knuckles got to his feet, the fans had started to chant his name.

"The fans are fully behind Knuckles as this match continues!" said Crysta.

The echidna went to Predator, picked him up, and walked to his corner. Knuckles dropped Predator with a body slam and tagged Tails.

"Predator gets dropped and Tails is tagged back in!" said Wooiser.

The crowd cheered as the fox climbed to the top turnbuckle and waited for Predator to get back to his feet.

"Tails has made his way upstairs for something big!" said Crysta.

The hawk, dazed, slowly got up and once he was on his feet, Tails leapt off of the turnbuckle, flew through the air, and landed in a seated position on Predator's shoulders.

"Seated senton coming up!" said Wooiser.

However, Predator managed to stay on his feet and locked his arms around Tails' legs, getting him in position for a powerbomb.

"Oh! Predator has a tight grip on Tails and is looking to slam him down with a powerbomb from the looks of it!" said Crysta.

Suddenly, Tails threw his legs off of Predator's shoulders, locked his arm around his head, and drove him down to the mat headfirst in a DDT.

"Oh snap! What a reversal by Tails!" said Wooiser.

As Predator crashed into the mat the crowd cheered loudly for Tails and the IC/TV Champion turned the hawk over and covered him.

"Tails has him covered!" said Crysta.

1

2

Predator got his shoulder off of the mat.

"Predator breaks the pin at 2!" said Wooiser.

Tails got to his feet, picked Predator up, but suddenly the hawk surprised the fox with an eye gouge, forcing him to let him go and getting a large negative reaction from the crowd.

"That was a dirty move by Predator as he rakes Tails in his eyes!" said Crysta.

"No surprise there! He is part of the Destructix after all!" said Wooiser.

Predator dashed at his corner and tagged in Frog.

"Frog has been tagged in for the first time in the match!" said Crysta.

The boos continued as Frog leapt into the ring, ran at the stunned Tails, and hit him with a Flying Knee right below the chin, dropping Tails and getting louder boos from the crowd.

"Ouch! A Flying Knee right to the chin of Tails!" said Wooiser.

Frog covered Tails after the champion hit the mat.

"Frog has Tails covered!" said Crysta.

1

2

Tails kicked out of the pin.

"And Tails kicks out right before the count of 3!" said Wooiser.

Frog got up, picked Tails up, and whipped him into one of the empty corners. After Tails crashed into the turnbuckle, Frog followed him there and elbowed him countless times in his face. After the fox was knocked for a loop, Frog picked him up and set him on the top turnbuckle.

"Tails is in a bad spot after eating all those elbows from Frog!" said Crysta.

Frog climbed up to the top turnbuckle as well and mocked Tails right in his face, getting him huge heat from the crowd.

"Taunting is one thing these guys do better than anyone I know!" said Wooiser.

Frog leapt up in the air, wrapped his legs around Tails' head and tried to hit him with a Hurricarana, but however, Tails held on tight to Frog's legs and kept him from throwing him off the turnbuckle.

"Oh! Look at that!" said Crysta.

Frog's eyes went wide as he dangled upside down and in the next instant, he found himself being pulled back up by Tails as the fox stood up.

"Oh man! Tails is looking to do some serious damage here after he keeps himself from going sailing off the top turnbuckle!" said Wooiser.

The crowd looked on in anticipation for what Tails was going to do as he was standing up with Frog on his shoulders. Moments later, Tails leapt off of the turnbuckle and drove Frog back-first into the mat with a huge powerbomb, gaining a thunderous pop from the crowd.

"Powerbomb from off the top rope! Whoo, that was crazy!" said Crysta.

"I'll say! Tails sure got all of that!" said Wooiser.

Frog's body bounced off the mat and he began to twitch in pain and Tails was still a bit dazed from Frog's earlier assault. The crowd began to chant Tails' name to will him on and they also started to clap their hands. Knuckles was also trying to will his friend on as both Tails and Frog tried to get to their corners.

"Knuckles and the fans are doing all they can to will the IC/TV Champion towards his corner to tag in his partner!" said Crysta.

"And Frog is heading towards his corner too!" said Wooiser.

Frog got to his corner first and after tagging Lightning, the crowd booed loudly.

"Frog tags Lightning back into the match!" said Crysta.

The lynx got into the ring, dashed at Tails who was an inch away from tagging in Knuckles, and stopped him from doing so by dragging him away from his corner and to the middle of the ring.

"Tails was almost to his corner to get Knuckles into the match but Lightning stopped him from doing so and drags him away!" said Wooiser.

Lightning proceeded to drop numerous kicks down on Tails, damaging him from his head all the way down to his legs. As a grimace appeared on Tails' face, Lightning stopped his assault and looked out at the crowd, who all were booing and jeering him. A smirk appeared on his face as he backed into the ropes, bounced off them, ran at Tails, leapt in the air, and dropped both of his legs down across his chest.

"Lightning ends his assault on Tails by hitting with his Double Leg Drop!" said Crysta.

Tails clutched his chest before finding himself being covered by Lightning.

"Now Tails is being covered once again!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Knuckles got into the ring and broke the pin by stomping on Lightning's back, gaining cheers from the crowd.

"Knuckles makes sure the pin is broken by doing it himself!" said Crysta.

Predator got into the ring, followed by Frog, and rushed Knuckles, but the echidna sidestepped the hawk and sent him flying out of the ring and down to the ground.

"Predator gets into the ring but is sent right back out!" said Wooiser.

Frog ran at him next but Knuckles wrapped his arms around his waist, picked him up, and smashed him with a thunderous Spinebuster, causing him to roll out of the ring and down beside Predator.

"And Frog follows suit after being hit with a Spinebuster from Knuckles!" said Crysta.

The fans were cheering loudly as Knuckles looked at his handiwork before getting out of the ring and onto the apron. Lightning, mad from Knuckles' interference, got right up in Knuckles' face and started trash talking him. While this was going on, Tails got back to his feet.

"Lightning is so busy with Knuckles he doesn't realize Tails is starting to recover and get back up!" said Wooiser.

Lightning antagonized Knuckles by slapping him in his face.

"Oh my gosh! Knuckles just got slapped right in the face by Lightning!" said Crysta.

A look of anger appeared on the echidna's face and he started to get back in the ring. At the same time, Tails ran at Lightning from behind. Lightning turned his head at the last second, saw Tails, and moved out of the way. As a result, Tails crashed right into Knuckles, sending the echidna right down to the ground.

"Oh no! Tails just collided with Knuckles!" said Wooiser.

"But that was an accident! Tails was going for Lightning!" said Crysta.

The crowd gasped in shock at what just happened and Tails' eyes went wide after seeing what he did. Knuckles was holding his head from landing on the ground and was looking up at Tails with a look of disbelief.

"And look at Knuckles! He can't believe what happened!" said Wooiser.

All of a sudden, Lightning got behind Tails, rolled him up, and got him in a pinning position.

"Oh! And now Lightning has rolled Tails up in a pin!" said Crysta.

1

2

3

"Whoa!" said Wooiser.

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It is all over! Lightning, Predator, and Frog have defeated Tails and Knuckles!" said Crysta.

_**(I O N – "Ignored/Why/Deeper")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winners of this match by way of pinfall, Flying Frog, Predator Hawk, and Lightning Lynx!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

Boos, jeers, and angry chants came from the crowd as the winners were announced. Lightning rolled out of the ring after getting the win, a smug grin on his face. Predator and Frog recovered and went over to him at the base of the ramp as the referee went to them and raised their arms up in victory.

"Lightning gets the win for the Destructix after taking advantage of Tails when he crashed into Knuckles!" said Wooiser.

"And Lightning has gotten another win over Tails, who is now a double champion! He gets major points for that one!" said Crysta.

Tails was sitting in the middle of the ring with a shocked expression on his face as he watched his opponents back up the ramp, laughing at him and Knuckles as they did so before they reached the ramp and Lightning motioned with his hands that he was going take the fox's title belts away from him.

"Now Lightning is motioning that he is going to take one of Tails' belts away from him!" said Wooiser.

"I think he's gonna try to take both of them away! And he may very well do it!" said Crysta.

After the Destructix members left the ring area, Tails looked over to Knuckles, who had an angry expression on his face and was glaring at Tails.

"This doesn't look good! Knuckles is very upset after what happened!" said Wooiser.

"Not only did Tails knock him off the apron but he was also on the losing side in this match!" said Crysta.

There was a hush from the crowd as they saw Knuckles stand up, his shoulders shaking in fury. Moments later, Knuckles turned on his heel and angrily walked away from the ring, up the ramp, and behind the curtain.

"Man, I didn't know what Knuckles was going to do there!" said Wooiser.

"Me either! With the kind of temper he has he could've just went the hell off! Thank goodness he didn't!" said Crysta.

Sighing, Tails stood up, got out of the ring, picked up his title belts, and made his way up the ramp to a round of applause from the crowd.

"It looks like Tails sure does have a lot on his plate after this one! I mean, losing this handicap match by being pinned by Lightning, and also accidentally knocking Knuckles down!" said Wooiser.

"Let's hope he can rebound from this and concentrate on his upcoming title defense, which is only two weeks away!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Chip's Office~**_

"Things aren't looking to good between Tails and Knuckles after that little mishap," said Cat as he, Chip, and Uma saw the ending of the handicap match.

"Yeah, when it was clear that it was an accident," said Uma, who was hanging upside down. "Wonder if those two will still be cool with each other."

"I don't know, but I do know that Knuckles has a lot of pent up frustration that I'm sure he wants to get rid of," said Chip as he smoothed his hair out. "So I've got an idea for a match for next week."

"Really?" asked Uma as she looked at the tiger. "What is it?"

"Next week, live from the Chemical Plant Spectrum," said Chip. "It will be Knuckles going one on one with Lightning."

Cat and Uma both nodded. "I like the sound of that boss," said Cat. "Definitely going to be a great match to look forward to before those guys' match with Tails at 'Onslaught.'"

Nodding, Chip said, "My thoughts exactly. And plus, this is going to be a pleaser to everyone, including me because those are two guys that can really put on a good show!"

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Couldn't agree with you any more boos man! Wow! Knuckles and Lightning, one on one next week!" said Wooiser.

"Knuckles is definitely going to be in a foul mood after being handed a loss by Lightning and the former TV Champion has momentum on his side heading into that match! That is definitely going to be a good one!" said Crysta.

"And speaking of good ones, our next match up should be a good one as well as we are about to be treated to action from the female division!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Singles Match; Barby Koala VS. Julie-Su The Echidna~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a singles match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Jennifer Lopez – "Get Right")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and moments later Julie-Su came out from behind the curtain, her trademark blaster gun in her hand. She snapped off a few shots which dispersed in the air and afterwards made her way down the ramp and into the ring, standing in the middle of it and holding her gun in the air amidst the cheering fans.

"Introducing first, representing the Dark Legion, from the Twilight Zone, weighing in at 102 lbs. Julie-Su the Echidna!" said the ring announcer.

"Julie-Su's back in action after coming off of that loss two weeks ago alongside Tikal in that tag team match against Nic and C.S. and she's looking to get on the winning ways tonight!" said Wooiser.

"That's going to be a lot easier said than done, I'm afraid! I'm sure that her mind is still filled with the disheartening things her sister Lien-Da said to her last week and she's going to have to try her hardest to push that to the side and focus on her match!" said Crysta.

Julie-Su went to her corner, placed her gun down outside the ring, and waited for her opponent to arrive.

_**(Daft Punk – "Face To Face")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and moments later Barby came from behind the curtain, her trademark brown sash around her body. She struck a pose on the stage, earning her a huge pop from the corwd and then made her way down the ramp, into the ring, and stuck the same pose in the middle of the ring.

"And the opponent, representing the Downunda Freedom Fighters, from Downunda, weighing in at 74 lbs., Barby Koala!" said the ring announcer.

"Barby's back in action as well! It's been a while since we've seen her step in the ring, mainly because of the situation concerning the Downunda Freedom Fighters!" said Wooiser.

"The last time she was in action it was in a tag team match alongside Bill against Shadow and Rouge and that was what caused the whole situation between the Downunda Freedom Fighters in the first place and since then it has been a very emotional and personal issue for her! Now she, like Julie-Su will have to put her issues to the side and focus on winning this match!" said Crysta.

Barby walked over to Julie-Su and extended her hand to her, which the echidna accepted and shook hands with the koala, earning them both applause from the crowd.

"Barby and Julie-Su show each other some great sportsmanship to each other!" said Wooiser.

"That's the right way to start a match off! I love it" said Crysta.

Barby went to her corner, removed her sash, and placed it outside the ring. Afterwards, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Barby and Julie-Su, one on one!" said Wooiser.

Barby and Julie started the match off by meeting in the middle of the ring in a test of strength. As the two ladies struggled with each other, the building filled with chants of "Let's go Barby!" and "Let's go Julie!"

"Just listen to that crowd! Some are cheering for Barby and others are cheering for Julie-Su!" said Crysta.

"They are really into this match!" said Wooiser.

Soon, Julie-Su began to get the better of the situation and brought Barby down to her knees.

"Julie-Su's got Barby down! She is physically the stronger of the two!" said Crysta.

Gritting her teeth and thinking quickly, Barby swung her leg at Julie-Su's and Sweep-kicked her down to the mat on her back.

"Whoa! And Barby shows her speed advantage by dropping Julie-Su with that Sweep Kick!" said Wooiser.

After the echidna hit the mat, Barby quickly covered her.

"Barby's got Julie-Su covered in the first pin attempt of the match!" said Crysta.

1

Julie-Su kicked out of the pin.

"Julie-Su kicks out real fast-like!" said Wooiser.

As soon as Julie-Su kicked out, Barby immediately locked a front face lock on her.

"But she gets no breather as Barby has a front face lock on her!" said Crysta.

Julie-Su grit her teeth as she felt Barby apply a lot of pressure to her. The referee asked her if she wanted to give up and instead of replying, the echidna made it up to her knees, wrapped her arms around Barby, and used her to get to her feet and pull out of the submission hold.

"Julie-Su displays that strength of hers as she fights her way to her feet and out of the front face lock!" said Wooiser.

Julie-Su then lifted Barby up, spun around, and smashed the koala into the mat with a Belly-To-Belly Suplex, gaining a pop from the crowd and landing in a pinning position.

"Ooh, a hard Belly-To-Belly Suplex lands Barby in a very bad spot!" said Crysta.

1

2

Barby kicked out of the pin.

"Barby kicks out at 2!" said Wooiser.

Julie-Su got to her feet, grabbed Barby, and dragged her over to one of the corners of the ring. Once there, Julie-Su began to climb to the top of the turnbuckle.

"Julie's gone to the top turnbuckle! She's looking to do some high flying!" said Crysta.

Once to the top, Julie-Su measured up her downed opponent when all of a sudden, Barby kipped up to her feet, leapt up and caught Julie-Su in her legs with a kick, causing the echidna to lose her footing and fall down sideways on the top turnbuckle.

"Oh snap!" said Wooiser.

The crowd gasped as they saw the position Julie-Su landed in and the pain that was being shown on her face.

"A well placed kick from Barby ends Julie-Su up in a very dangerous position!" said Crysta.

"I'm surprised she managed to stay up there and not fall to the outside!" said Wooiser.

Barby climbed up to the middle turnbuckle, picked Julie-Su up in her arms, and held her sideways.

"What the heck is Barby about to do?" yelled Crysta.

"Looks like she's moments away from executing a fall away slam from the top!" said Wooiser.

Just when Barby was going to send Julie-Su flying, the echidna swung her legs upward, wrapped them around the koala's head, and threw her back down to the mat with a head scissors.

"Whoa!" said Crysta.

There was a pop from the crowd as Barby hit the mat on her side and a grimace appeared on her face.

"Julie-Su hits Barby with a head scissor takedown and sends her down to the mat!" said Wooiser.

Julie-Su, still on the turnbuckle, took a few moments to catch her breath before standing back on it, facing away from the ring, and leaping off. The echidna performed a backflip before slamming down on Barby stomach first, hitting a Moonsault gaining a huge pop from the crowd, and landing in a pinning position.

"Julie-Su recovers and hits a huge Moonsault on Barby and has her pinned!" said Crysta.

1

2

Barby kicked out of the pin.

"Ooh, and Barby kicks out at 2!" said Wooiser.

Julie-Su stood back to her feet and then stepped out of the ring and onto the apron, waiting for Barby to stand back up.

"Julie-Su already did some high flying off the top turnbuckle! Now it looks like she's going to do the same from the apron!" said Crysta.

The koala, holding her stomach, slowly stood back up to her feet and after she turned towards Julie-Su, the echidna grabbed the top ropes, leapt on them, and jumped towards Barby, landing on a sitting position on her shoulders.

"This is gonna be big!" said Wooiser.

Julie-Su tried to execute a Hurricarana, but Barby gripped her legs, held her ground, and kept from being taken down. As a result, Julie-Su was hanging upside down in front of Barby and there was a pop from the crowd.

"Oh no! Julie-Su's attack failed and look at the position she's in!" said Crysta.

Barby placed her legs over the echidna's arms and then fell forward, smashing the whole front of Julie-Su's body into the mat, hitting the Barby Drop and earning a huge pop from the crowd.

"Oh damn! Barby hit her patented Barby Drop on Julie-Su! I know that one hurt!" said Wooiser.

"You think? Her whole entire front body just drilled right into the mat!" said Crysta.

Barby rolled over and got Julie-Su in a pinning position.

"And now Barby has Julie-Su pinned!" said Wooiser.

1

2

3

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It's all over! Barby has defeated Julie-Su!" said Crysta.

_**(Daft Punk – "Face To Face")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by pinfall, Barby Koala!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The crowd continued to cheer after the winner was announced. Barby released Julie-u, stood to her feet, and the referee held her arm up in victory.

"Barby comes out the victor in this great match between these two awesome ladies!" said Wooiser.

"Yeah! It looked like Julie-Su had her back against the wall but that one mistake by Julie-Su cost her as Barby turned it into a Barby Drop and got the win!" said Crysta.

Barby went to the ring ropes, stood on the bottom one, and played to the fans a bit, getting more cheers from them. The koala got off the ropes and turned to Julie-Su, who was on her knees and had a look of pain on her face.

"Julie-Su still looks very hurt from getting hit with the Barby Drop!" said Wooiser.

"But she sure doesn't have anything to be sorry about! She put on a great performance here tonight!" said Crysta.

Barby walked over to the echidna and helped her up to her feet. Julie-Su looked at Barby and saw a smile on her face, and she in turn smiled back. As the two of them shook hands, the crowd applauded and cheered for them.

"That's what I'm talking about! You gotta love the sportsmanship being shown by these two!" said Wooiser.

"Definitely! That was a great match they both put on an excellent match that pleased all of us!" said Crysta.

Barby and Julie-Su exited the ring and made their way to the back, and as they did the arena filled with chants of both of their names.

"You weren't lying when you said we were all pleased! The crowd is still going crazy for both Barby and Julie-Su!" said Wooiser.

"Although Julie-Su lost the match, in my eyes she is a winner as well after that performance! Congratulations to both her and Barby on their match tonight!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

Marine was in her locker room getting ready for her upcoming match when she heard a knock on her locker room door. "Come in!"

The door opened and Marine looked up to see who it was and once she did, she rolled her eyes and sighed angrily. "What do you want?"

"Hey, there ain't a rule that says I can't come see a fellow SWA Competitor," said the person, a female. "And anyways, I'm not here to cause trouble."

"Hmph! You can't fool me!" said Marine as she placed her hands on her hips. "Trouble is your middle name! Now what is it you want Nic?"

Smirking and leaning up against the door of the locker room, the weasel said, "You know me well. Skipping the small talk, C.S. told me what you said about my win over that tramp Blaze last week. You say I got lucky. Trust me when I tell you, luck had nothing to do with it. I beat her because I'm the better woman."

"Better woman?" asked Marine incredulously. "Yeah right! Blaze could beat you without breaking a sweat! Even I could!"

Nic looked at Marine a few moments longer before bursting out laughing. "Oh, that's a good one!" she said as she left the locker room. "Keep telling yourself that!"

Marine frowned as she heard Nic's laughter as she walked away. "I'll show her! And I'll show C.S. too!"

As the raccoon turned around from the door, she heard another knock. "Oh, what now?" as she turned and looked she saw Blaze and Silver come into the room and a smile immediately appeared on her face. "Oh, hi Blaze! Hi Silver!"

"Hey Marine!" said Silver. "Um, was that Nic who me and Blaze saw come out of here just a few seconds ago?"

"Yep. That was her," replied Marine.

A groan came from Blaze before she said, "And what did she want? She didn't mess with you did she?"

"No, she just came and ran her mouth off, like always," said Marine. "Probably just trying to throw my concentration off."

Silver walked up to Marine and placed a hand on her head. "Don't let her get to you. You're going to do just fine against C.S."

Smiling, Marine said, "Thanks Silver. Just like you're going to do great against Nack at 'Onslaught' and become the US Champion!"

Letting a chuckle escape his lips, Silver replied, "Yeah, I'm sure gonna try."

Turning to the door, Blaze said, "Well then Marine, are you ready?"

"More than ready!" the young raccoon replied. "Let's go! Catch you later Silver! Wish me luck!"

Silver nodded at her and then watched as his friends left the locker room, heading for the ring area. He took a seat inside the locker room and set his gaze on the TV to watch the upcoming match.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"It looks like Marine is ready for her match against C.S.!" said Wooiser.

"And you'll notice how C.S.'s partner Nic tried to stir up the pot so to speak to throw Marine off her game but I doubt it worked because Marine is fired up and ready to go!" said Crysta.

"And so are we! This should be an awesome match to look forward to as we feature more action from the female division!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Singles W/ Manager Match; Marine The Raccoon (W/ Blaze The Cat) VS. Conquering Storm The Lynx~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a singles w/ manager match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(? – "The Orient Express Theme")**_

Boos came from the crowd as the music played and cheery blossom leaves fell from the rafters of the building. Moments later, C.S. came from behind the curtain, her signature hat on her head, her head down, and her hands in front of her in a ninja sign. She stood in the middle of the stage, suddenly looked up at the ring, and pyro exploded on the sides of the stage. C.S. made her way down the ramp, got into the ring, stood in the middle of it, and performed various ninja signs with her hands.

"Introducing first, from The Far East Side Of Mobius, weighing in at 75 lbs., Conquering Storm the Lynx!" said the ring announcer.

"C.S. makes a really impressive entrance for her match here tonight!" said Wooiser.

"Yes indeed, that was really something! She is coming off of a win alongside Nic against Julie-Su and Tikal two weeks ago and after that confrontation with Marine last week, she's looking to keep her winning streak going tonight!" said Crysta.

C.S. went to her corner and removed her hat and robes, revealing a bodysuit and earning a few whistles from the males in the audience. She placed her attire outside the ring and stood once more with her hands in a ninja sign as she waited for her opponent to arrive.

_**(Sonic Rush Adventure – "A New Venture")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and moments later Marine and Blaze both came from behind the curtain. The two of them played to the fans a bit on the stage before meeting in the middle of the stage, hi-fiving each other, and pyro exploded on the sides of the stage. The two of them made their way down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans before reaching the ring. Blaze stood outside the ring while Marine got inside, stood in the middle of the ring and struck her signature pose, earning her louder cheers from the crowd.

"And the opponent, being accompanied by Blaze the Cat, from Southern Island, weighing in at 26 lbs., Marine the Raccoon!" said the ring announcer.

"Marine is looking to get payback on C.S. for the comments she made about Blaze last week!" said Wooiser.

"Not only that, but she also has a chance to avenge the loss she and Blaze suffered at C.S. and Nic's hands last month! You can bet that loss is going to give her even more motivation to win this match!" said Crysta.

Marine glared at C.S. as she backed up to her corner and the lynx simply smirked back at her from behind her hand sign Moments later, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Marine and C.S., one on one!" said Wooiser.

C.S. started the match off by rushing at Marine right from the start. The raccoon rolled out of the way and it looked like C.S. was going to run right into the corner, but she leapt all the way to the top turnbuckle.

"Whoa! Look at that!" said Crysta.

Marine turned, saw her opponent on the turnbuckle, and ran at her. At the last second, C.S. performed a backflip off of the turnbuckle and landed on her feet behind Marine and the raccoon crashed right into the corner.

"Nice move by C.S. and Marine runs right into the corner!" said Wooiser.

"That was some nice athleticism by C.S.!" said Crysta.

Holding her chest as she backed out of the corner, Marine felt the wind knocked out of her. C.S. ran into the ropes in front of Marine, bounced off them, and charged at her. However, Marine hit the lynx in her knee once she was close enough, dropping her down to the mat on her stomach.

"C.S. is dropped to the mat after getting hit in the knee by Marine!" said Wooiser.

Marine got to her feet, leapt up in the air, and dropped her leg down across the back of her head, hitting a Leg Drop and earning a pop from the crowd.

"Ooh, and a Leg Drop to follow that up! Very nicely done!" said Crysta.

Marine turned C.S. over and covered her.

"Marine's going for the first pin attempt of the match!" said Wooiser.

1

C.S. kicked out of the pin.

"C.S. quickly kicks out of the pin!" said Crysta.

Marine got up and waited for C.S. to get back to her feet and the lynx slowly, but surely, started to get back up. Once on her feet, C.S. faced Marine and the raccoon leapt up onto her shoulders, proceeding to land numerous punches on her head and in her face.

"Marine shows her athleticism by leaping onto C.S.'s shoulders and now the ninja is eating hard shot after shot!" said Wooiser.

C.S., knocked for a loop after all the punches, knew she had to get Marine off of her and, thinking quickly, locked her arms around her legs, ran at one of the corners, and powerbombed the raccoon into the turnbuckle.

"Oh damn!" said Wooiser and Crysta.

The crowd responded with a collective "Ooh!" as they saw Marine crumple in the corner, her back in extreme pain.

"I've never seen that before! C.S. just powerbombed Marine into that turnbuckle!" said Crysta.

"That was sick and what was even more sick was the way Marine's back hit the turnbuckle!" said Wooiser.

C.S. took a moment to regain her bearings before leaping in the air and kicking Marine in the side of her head, sending a sickeningly loud smack throughout the building.

"Ouch!" said Crysta.

"Double ouch!" said Wooiser.

Marine stumbled out of the corner and fell face down to the mat.

"I know that one hurt!" said Crysta.

C.S. went to Marine, turned her over, and covered her.

"C.S. may just have put the exclamation mark on this match after that one!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Marine kicked out of the pin.

"Marine kicks out and the match continues!" said Crysta.

"I gotta give her props for that one! C.S. practically sent her head to the moon just now!" said Wooiser.

C.S. got up, picked Marine up, and landed some vicious leg kicks to the raccoon, buckling her, before grabbing her arm and whipping her into one of the corners of the ring. C.S. backed up to the other corner of the ring, sized Marine up, and ran at her. At the last second, Marine threw her foot up and caught C.S. in her chin with a hard kick.

"Marine fights back by kicking the oncoming C.S. in the chin!" said Crysta.

The crowd cheered loudly as C.S. fell down to the mat, holding her chin. Marine turned to face the turnbuckle, leapt on the middle of it, and launched herself off of it, turning and twisting her body until she landed back-first on C.S., hitting a Springboard Corkscrew Senton and getting a huge pop from the crowd.

"Beautiful move by Marine! That was an excellent move!" said Wooiser.

C.S. clutched her stomach and chest before finding herself being covered by Marine.

"Now Marine's going for the win!" said Crysta.

1

2

C.S. got her shoulder off the mat.

"C.S. kicks out of the pin attempt!" said Wooiser.

Marine mounted C.S. and was going to lock her in a modified triangle choke, but suddenly, the lynx's legs shot off the mat, locked themselves around Marine's arms, and C.S. pulled Marine down into a pinning position.

"Whoa! Now C.S. has Marine pinned!" said Crysta.

1

2

Marine kicked out of the pin.

"And Marine kicks out! Whew these two are really going at it!" said Wooiser.

"Yeah! They both got near-falls on each other just now! They look to be evenly matched thus far!" said Crysta.

Marine rolled off of C.S. and tried to catch her breath. As she did so, C.S. looked out of the ring, saw Blaze, and a smirk appeared on her face. Marine got to her feet, reached for C.S.'s legs to lock on a leg lock, but the lynx pushed her off and got out of the ring. Just when it looked like C.S. was going to run up the ramp, Blaze quickly got in front of her and stopped her.

"C.S. looked like she was going to hi-tail it out of here but Blaze made sure that didn't happen!" said Wooiser.

C.S. growled at the cat and, out of the corner of her eye, saw Marine get out of the ring and try to attack her from behind.

"Uh oh! Look at Marine!" said Crysta.

Just as Marine launched herself at her, C.S. ducked out of the way and got back in the ring. As a result, Marine almost hit Blaze but managed to stop herself right before contact was made.

"Whew! That was close!" said Wooiser.

Back in the ring, C.S. grabbed the ropes and launched herself out of the ring, aiming for both Marine and Blaze.

"C.S. has launched herself out of the ring!" said Crysta.

"It looks like Marine and Blaze both are about to become one with the ground!" said Wooiser.

However, the two moved out of the way and C.S. crashed to the ground. Cheers came the crowd as C.S. yelled out in pain from her crash and burn.

"A huge high risk maneuver backfires for C.S. as she missed hitting Marine and Blaze! She must've been trying to take them both out at the same time!" said Crysta.

"But it didn't work and she paid dearly for it!" said Wooiser.

Marine went to C.S., picked her up, and threw her back into the ring before falling her in. Marine sized C.S. up as she began to get back to her feet and once she was up, the raccoon turned in a complete circle, lifting her foot up and catching C.S. right across her face, hitting her with the Spinning Back Kick and dropping her down to the mat.

"Oh! Marine just hit her Spinning Back Kick on C.S. and connected hard wit her head!" said Crysta.

"This one is just 3 seconds away from being over!" said Wooiser.

At that moment loud boos came from the crowd and everyone saw Nic ran down to the ramp, push Blaze to the side, and get in the ring.

"Hey, it's Nic! What the hell's she doing out here?" yelled Crysta.

"She's getting involved in this match, that's what!" said Wooiser.

Infuriated, Blaze tried to get into the ring after her, but the referee stopped her.

"And Look at Blaze! She wants to get at Nic in the worst way for shoving her just seconds ago!" said Crysta.

"But the referee's stopping her from doing so!" said Wooiser.

At the same time, Nic ran at Marine, lifted her foot up, and hit her right in the head with the Drive-By Kick, dropping her down to the mat and getting thunderous boos and "You Suck!" chants from the crowd.

"Oh no! Nic hit Marine with the Drive-By Kick while the referee's back was turned!" said Crysta.

Nic grabbed C.S.'s arm, dragged her over to Marine, and draped her over her body before getting out of the ring.

"Oh man! C.S. is about to steal one here courtesy of Nic's interference!" said Wooiser.

Blaze got out of the ring, rushed at Nic, and tackled her down to the ground and let loose on her with punches.

"And now Blaze is getting her chance to get her hands on Nic for what she did!" said Crysta.

"But that's not changing what happened in the ring!" said Wooiser.

Back in the ring, the referee saw that C.S. had Marine covered and dropped down to make the count.

"There's the pin!" said Crysta.

1

2

3

"Oh man!" said Wooiser.

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It's all over! C.S. has defeated Marine!" said Crysta.

_**(? – "The Orient Express Theme")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, Conquering Storm the Lynx!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

Loud boos were coming from the crowd as the winner was announced. The referee helped C.S. up and held her arm up in victory.

"C.S. gets the win after a helping hand from Nic!" said Wooiser.

"A _huge _helping hand is more like it! It looked like Marine had this match in the bag until Nic's interference!" said Crysta.

Blaze got into the ring, got in C.S.'s face and started to yell and argue with her.

"Blaze rightfully so is pissed about this!" said Wooiser.

Suddenly, Blaze was blindsided from behind By Nic and afterwards, Nic and C.S. began to assault both Blaze and Marine with some vicious stomps and the fans in the building continued to boo them loudly.

"Blaze is knocked down by a sneak attack from Nic and now she and Marine are on the receiving end of a merciless beatdown from Nic and C.S.!" said Crysta.

All of a sudden, loud cheers filled the building and everyone saw Silver running down the ramp towards the ring.

"It's Silver! He's coming out to help his friends!" said Wooiser.

C.S. and Nic saw him coming and quickly got out of the ring just as Silver got into it.

"And those two don't want anything to do with Silver!" said Crysta.

The two women stood ringside and glared at Silver as he returned their looks before going to check on Blaze and Marine. Another chorus of boos came from the crowd at that moment as they saw Nack rushing down the ramp, his title belt in his hands, and he got in the ring, unbeknownst to Silver.

"Uh oh! Nack's in the ring!" said Wooiser.

"And Silver doesn't even know! Nack's out for revenge on Silver and it looks like he's about to get it!" said Crysta.

Silver got to his feet and was about to help his friends up when he saw Nack out of the corner of his eye running at him, his title belt at the ready.

"There Nack goes! Silver is in big trouble here!" said Wooiser.

Just as Nack closed the distance between them and swung his belt at Silver's head, the hedgehog ducked it and began to bombard the weasel with hard punches to the head, backing him into the ropes.

"Oh! Silver ducks out of the way and is now all over Nack with those punches!" said Crysta.

Silver backed up a bit and then sent Nack to the outside of the ring with a dropkick.

"And Nack is sent flying to the outside!" said Wooiser.

The crowd was going crazy with cheers as Nack crumpled to the ground outside and Nic and C.S. went to him and helped him up. Once on his feet, Nack was met with a hard slap on the back of his head from his sister and he glared at her.

"Looks like Nic isn't too happy with her brother's actions!" said Crysta.

"Or maybe she's mad that he got beat up in there!" said Wooiser.

Silver helped Blaze and Marine to their feet and they all looked out the ring at the retreating forms of Nack, Nic, and C.S.

"Man, what an ending to that controversial match! We got to see just as much action after the match as we did during it!" said Crysta.

"Yeah! We had the US Champion and his number one contender and two sets of women who can't stand each other just going at it in there!" said Wooiser.

_**(Lil' Flip feat. Eden – "Respect Me")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and moments later Chip appeared on the titantron.

"Chip's in the building! I wonder what he has to say about what we just saw unfold here!" said Crysta.

As the music stopped and everyone looked up at the screen, Chip began to speak. "Alright alright, as many of you all know, I am a huge fan of seeing beautiful women throw down in a fight! And I'm sure many of the guys in the crowd will agree with me, am I right?"

All of the males, including Wooiser, cheered loudly and Crysta rolled her eyes at the eagle.

"With that being said," Chip continued as he pulled a cheeseburger from out of nowhere and began to eat it. "Blaze and Marine, Nic and C.S., I hope you ladies aren't doing anything when 'Onslaught' gets here because you two ladies are going to be in action there in a rematch of the match you two had against each other last month! It'll be Blaze and Marine against Nic and C.S. in a tag team match!"

"Whoa!" said Wooiser as the crowd cheered. "Those girls put on one hell of a great tag team match last month and now we're going to get to see them do it again!"

Blaze and Marine eyes Nic and C.S. with smirks on their faces as the other two women glared evilly at them from the ramp.

"But that's not all!" said Chip and the crowd's cheers died down. "This isn't going to be a regular tag team match because I'm adding a little something extra to it!"

"We should've seen this coming!" said Crysta. "That tiger is full of surprises week in and week out!"

"This is going to be a tag team match, yes, but it is also going to be a tag team elimination tag team match!" said the tiger.

"Tag team elimination match?" Wooiser and Crysta exclaimed as another huge pop came from the crowd.

"That's right, a tag team elimination match!" said Chip with his signature childlike grin on his face. "Both women from a team must be eliminated by pinfall, submission, disqualification, or count out for the other team to claim victory! We are definitely going to see which one of you four ladies is the better team when 'Onslaught' gets here!"

"You got that right boss man!" said Wooiser. "That's sure to be an awesome match!"

"But you know what?" said Chip as a thoughtful look appeared on his face. "I say we get a sneak preview of that match next week on the last show before 'Onslaught', what do you guys say?"

"Yeah!" said the crowd together.

"Alrighty then! So next week, in that very ring," said Chip. "It will be Blaze going one on one with Nic! And in their respective corners will be Marine and C.S.!"

"All four of those ladies are going to be involved in a match next week?" asked Crysta. "That's definitely a sneak preview if I have ever heard of one!"

"Now Silver, Nack, that brings me to you two!" said Chip as he looked at the hedgehog and weasel from the titantron. "I see that you both are in the mood to scrap as well! Well, you two are going to get your chance next week!"

"Silver and Nack are going to be involved in a match as well next week against each other?" asked Wooiser.

Silver and Nack looked more than ready to take on each other right then and there before Chip's voice rang out again. "Whoa whoa whoa, now I know what you're all thinking – Silver and Nack are going to go one on one next week? Well, you're wrong! You see, I've come up with something a lot more interesting! Silver and Nack aren't going to face off against each other, oh no! They are going to be tag team partners!"

"SAY WHAT?" exclaimed Wooiser and Crysta as the crowd let out shocked gasps and Silver and Nack did the same.

Chip grinned mischievously. "Oh how I love surprising people! That's right, Silver and Nack will be partners next week in a match against two of my very good friends, from Team Havoc, Reo the Dragedge and Jake the Demonic Hedgehog!"

"Oh man!" said Crysta. "Those are two of the newcomers who we saw last week! And Silver and Nack are going to have to take them on? We don't know a thing about them!"

"Well we'll find out all in due time!" said Wooiser.

"I'm sure you all will put on great matches in your respective matches!" said Chip as he leaned back in his seat and set his feet up on his table. "I'll catch you all later!"

_**(Lil' Flip feat. Eden – "Respect Me")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and Chip disappeared off the titantron. Silver, Blaze, Marine, Nack, Nic, and C.S. never took their eyes off of each other as they glared daggers at each other. Nack, Nic, and C.S. made their way out of the ring area and Silver, Blaze, and Marine followed not too long after

"Three huge matches have been made Woozie!" said Crysta. "Blaze and Marine are taking on Nic and C.S. in a tag team elimination match at 'Onslaught!' and next week Blaze, with Marine in her corner, is going up against Nic, who will have C.S. in her corner!"

"And in a shocker, Silver and Nack are going to be partners next week as they take on newcomers Reo and Jake!" said Wooiser. "How in the hell are Silver and Nack going to be on the same page in that match?"

"Same page? Those two aren't even in the same book!" said Crysta. "Next week should be very interesting to see how this all turns out!"

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

"Man, I still can't believe how our match and Sally and Bunnie's match ended last week Sonia!" said Amy as she and the other female hedgehog were heading towards the ring for their upcoming match. "They both ended in no contests!"

"I know," said Sonia as she looked at the smaller hedgehog. "I, for one, can't stand a no contest, draw, tie, or anything like that. That's worse than a lose if you ask me. But hey, at least tonight we got a chance to get definitive win over them and you got the chance to get the momentum going your way heading into your and Sally's title match!"

"Yeah!" said Amy in her usual cheerful voice as she gave Sonia a high five. Then as the two of them turned a corner, Amy's eyes fell on two familiar figures. "Well speak of the devil."

Sonia followed her friend's gaze and she saw Sally and Bunnie heading towards the ring as well. "Sally! Bunnie!"

The Women's Champion and Bunnie turned around at the sounds of their names and smiles appeared on their faces. "Sonia, Amy!" said Sally as the two hedgehogs walked up to her and Bunnie. "It's good to see you both!"

"Are y'all ready for our match up next?" Bunnie asked while placing a hand on her hip.

"Oh definitely!" said Amy. "All four of us got to make up for what happened last week because like Sonia said, any kind of no contest is really hard to live with."

"My points exactly sugar," said Bunnie. "Sally-Girl and I went out there and gave it our all but in the end neither of us got the win."

"And we, as well as you two, have a chance to redeem ourselves in our match," said Sally as she readjusted her robe a bit. Then she looked at Amy and gave her a respectful look. "And I can't wait."

"Same here," said Amy as she returned the Women's Champion's look. "Well, we'll see you two out there!"

Sally and Bunnie nodded at their opponents and afterwards, Amy and Sonia continued on their way towards the ring, being watched by Sally and Bunnie

"This ought to be a good one," said Bunnie as she cracked her knuckles.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"My sentiments exactly!" said Wooiser. "And we are about to be treated to yet another sneak preview of a huge match at 'Onslaught!'"

"The Women's Champion and her number one contender were involved in Pick Your Poison matches last week and both of those matches ended in no contests and we didn't have a winner! Well this time around, all four women are looking to put those no contests behind them and get a decisive win! Let's do it!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Tag Team Match; Sally Acorn & Bunnie Rabbot VS. Amy Rose & Sonia The Hedgehog~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a tag team match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Sonic Adventure/Lil' Kim – "My Sweet Passion/No Matter What They Say")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music began to play and moments later Amy and Sonia came from behind the curtain, carrying their Piko Piko Hammer and keyboard respectively. Amy held up her hammer and Sonia played a bit on her keyboard, causing multicolored lasers to fly from it and around the arena and pink pyro exploded on the sides of the stage. Afterwards, they made their way down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans and once they reached the ring, they placed their hammer and keyboard beside the steel steps. The hedgehogs got into the ring and posed alongside each other in the middle of it.

"Introducing first, at a combined weight of 131 lbs., Sonia the Hedgehog and Amy Rose!" said the ring announcer.

"As we all saw not too long ago Amy and Sonia are both ready for this match! they put on an awesome match against each other last week but it ended in a double count out after that huge flying clothesline Sonia hit Amy with outside the ring!" said Wooiser.

"That was a real disappointing ending to that match but Chip made this tag team match between them and Sally and Bunnie! This is going to be a great warm up match for them as Amy is going to square off against Sally for the Women's Title at 'Onslaught' in an Ultimate Submission match in two weeks and Sonia has a one on one match against Asui next week!" said Crysta.

Amy and Sonia went to their corner and waited for their opponents to arrive.

_**(American Pearl/ Lorrie Morgan – "Revelation/I Didn't Know My Own Strength")**_

The cheers from the crowd continued as the combined music played and moments later, Sally and Bunnie came from behind the curtain, Sally with her royal attire on and Bunnie wearing her signature jacket and hat. Sally held her arms out to the side of her body and Bunnie struck a sexy pose on the stage and golden pyro exploded on the sides of the stage. Afterwards, the two of them made their way down the ramp, into the ring, and they posed together in the middle of the ring.

"And the opponents, weighing in at a combined weight of 168 lbs., Bunnie Rabbot and the reigning SWA Women's Champion, Sally 'The Princess' Acorn!" said the ring announcer.

"What we said about Amy and Sonia can be said for Sally and Bunnie too! They put on a great match as well until that double knockout occurred which caused the no contest in their match last week!" said Wooiser.

"Indeed, and now both sets of women are looking to put those no contests behind them and are looking to get a win in what is sure to be a great match! and you can bet Sally's going to be looking to get the momentum going her way heading into her and Amy's title match at 'Onslaught!'" said Crysta.

Sally and Bunnie went to their corner and Sally removed her robe, crown, and title belt from her body and Bunnie took off her jacket and hat, both of them getting whistles from the males in the crowd. They placed their belongings on the outside of the ring and it was decided that Sally and Amy would begin the match.

"Oh yeah! Now this really is a preview of the Women's Title match at 'Onslaught!' Sally and Amy are going to start this off!" said Wooiser.

"This should be very interesting!" said Crysta.

After Bunnie and Sonia got out of the ring and onto the apron, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Sally and Bunnie taking on Amy and Sally in a tag team match!" said Wooiser.

Sally and Amy started the match off by giving each other respectful looks before circling each other around the ring. The two of them looked like they were going to lock up but Amy caught Sally with a quick kick to the stomach. As Sally bent over, Amy picked her up and held her upside down on the body slam position.

"Looks like Sally is going to eat a body slam in the early parts of the match!" said Crysta.

Sally began to wildly swing her legs and the momentum caused her to fall down behind Amy. The Women's Champion locked her arms around Amy's waist, lifted her up off the mat and hit her with a German Suplex, landing in a pinning position and getting a pop from the crowd.

"Ooh, what a reversal by Sally! She gets out of Amy's grasp, hits her with a beautiful German Suplex, and has her pinned in the first pin attempt of the match!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Amy kicked out of the pin and rolled to one of the corners, holding the back of her head.

"Amy kicks out and puts distance between her and Sally!" said Crysta.

"That was a near-fall too! Amy better watch herself and be a bit more careful!" said Wooiser.

Sally quickly got to her feet and watched as Amy slowly rose back up, eyeing her cautiously. The two women circled each other once more before meeting in a lock up. Sally used her upper body strength to force Amy down to her knees.

"Sally gets the advantage in the lock up and gets Amt down!" said Crysta.

Amy, thinking quick, threw her legs at Sally's legs, hit her with a Drop Toehold, causing Sally to fall to her stomach and getting a pop from the crowd.

"Oh nice move!" said Wooiser.

Amy quickly locked her legs around one of Sally's arms, locked her arm around her other one, and rolled her up in a crucifix pin.

"And that's a nicer move as Amy gets Sally in a pinning position! A crucifix pin at that!" said Crysta.

1

2

Sally kicked out of the pin.

"Whoa, and Sally kicks out at 2!" said Wooiser.

Amy got to her feet, dragged Sally to her corner, and dropped down to the mat, locking Sally in a leg lock and tagging in Sonia.

"Here comes Sonia! And look at Amy! Very smart of her to keep Sally in place while she made the tag!" said Crysta.

The hedgehog entered the ring to a huge pop and dropped a huge elbow to Sally's back.

"Sonia enters in a big way with a hard elbow to Sally's back!" said Wooiser.

Sally yelled out and arched her back in pain after feeling the impact. Amy got out of the ring as Sonia dragged Sally away from the ropes and covered her.

"Sonia's got Sally pinned!" said Crysta.

1

2

Sally kicked out of the pin.

"Whoa! Sonia just got a near-fall on the Women's Champion! That's big!" said Wooiser.

"Indeed, but she didn't get the win and the match continues!" said Crysta.

Sonia picked Sally up in her arms and hit her with a body slam. Then Sonia backed into the ropes, bounced off them, ran at the downed Sally, and leapt in the air. At the last second, Sally shot her feet off the mat and connected hard with Sonia's face as she descended downward.

"Ouch! Sally ate a body slam and just when it looked like Sonia was going to continue her attack, the Women's Champion stops her in her tracks with two boots right to the face!" said Wooiser.

Sonia crashed down to the mat, holding her face and Sally took that opportunity to get to her corner and tag Bunnie.

"Here comes the powerhouse Bunnie!" said Crysta.

The rabbit entered the ring to a chorus of cheers and went right at Sonia, picking her up, wrapping her arms around her and lifting her up, holding her sideways. Then Bunnie dropped Sonia down on her back, hitting a Backbreaker and getting a pop from the crowd.

"Bunnie hits Sonia with a crippling Backbreaker!" said Wooiser.

Sonia crumpled off Bunnie's knee to the mat in pain and Bunnie covered her.

"Bunnie just may get the victory after that one!" said Crysta.

1

2

Sonia kicked out of the pin.

"Bunnie gets a near-fall on Sonia!" said Wooiser.

Bunnie got up, picked Sonia up, and whipped her into the ropes. As Sonia came back to her, Bunnie bent over and attempted to hit Sonia with a back body drop, but the hedgehog stopped in front of her, dropped down to her knees, and hit her in the face with her forearm.

"Nice forearm by Sonia!" said Crysta.

Bunnie staggered back from the impact and Sonia got up and rushed her. However, Bunnie regained her bearings and dropped Sonia with a huge clothesline.

"But Bunnie bounces back and hits Sonia with a clothesline!" said Wooiser.

Sonia was laid out on the mat from the blow and Bunnie went to her corner and tagged Sally.

"Sally's been tagged back in!" said Crysta.

The Women's Champion entered the ring just as Sonia was beginning to stir, she ran at the hedgehog and rolled her up in a modified cradle pin.

"Sally's got Sonia rolled up in a very nice pin!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Sonia kicked out.

"Sonia kicks out at 2 and she was covered in yet another near-fall!" said Crysta.

At that moment, the building filled with chants of "Sonia! Sonia!" to will the hedgehog on.

"The crowd's gotten into this thing and are now trying to get Sonia back in the game!" said Wooiser.

Sally got to her feet, picked Sonia up, and locked her arm around her head. There was a pop from the crowd as they saw Sally picked Sonia up and hold her in the suplex position.

"Sally's going for the Acorn Buster!" said Crysta.

All of a sudden, Sonia managed to drop down behind Sally, pick her up, and hit her with a back suplex. The crowd exploded in cheers as Sally bounced off the mat from the impact and both women were laid out.

"Nice reversal and counter by Sonia! This is her chance to get to Amy and tag her back in!" said Wooiser.

On the apron, both Bunnie and Amy began to clap their hands to will their partners on and the crowd followed suit and soon, everyone in the building were clapping along.

"The crowd is in a frenzy with this match! They sure are loving what's going down in it!" said Crysta.

"As are we! These ladies are not disappointing us at all in this one! This is a hell of a great match!" said Wooiser.

Sally and Bunnie both started to move and etch closer and closer to their respective corners. Eventually, they reached their corners at the same time and tagged in their partners.

"Bunnie and Amy have been tagged in!" said Crysta.

The crowd let out loud cheers as Bunnie and Amy both got in the ring and Sally and Sonia rolled out. Bunnie ran at Amy and threw a clothesline, but the hedgehog ducked it, turned around quickly, and hit the rabbit in the chest with a dropkick, sending her into one of the corners.

"Amy hits Bunnie with a nicely executed dropkick!" said Wooiser.

Amy got up, ran at Bunnie, leapt at her, and locked her hands around the back of her head and placing her feet in her stomach. My then proceeded to Monkey Flip Bunnie out of the corner, sending her flying to the middle of the ring on her back.

"Man! And a Monkey Flip to follow that up!" said Crysta.

Amy went to her and covered her.

"Amy's going for the win!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Sally got into the ring and right before the 3 count was made she broke it up with a kick to Amy's back.

"Sally breaks Amy's pin a millisecond before a 3 count was made!" said Crysta.

Sonia got into the ring at that moment and ran right at Sally, but the Women's Champion sidestepped her and sent her flying over the ropes. However, Sonia held onto the ropes and landed on the apron. Sonia reached into the ropes, grabbed Sally's head from behind, and dropped off the apron, hanging her up on the ropes from behind.

"Oh, Sally was one step ahead of Sonia for a split second before Sonia gets the upper hand on her!" said Wooiser.

Sally staggered forward and was sent flying out of the ring by a spinning heel kick to the face from Amy.

"And the Women's Champion is sent to the outside!" said Crysta.

As soon as Amy stood back up, she was blindsided from behind from Bunnie.

"Bunnie gets back into the action by attacking Amy!" said Wooiser.

The rabbit turned the hedgehog around, bent her over, and placed her head between her legs. There was a pop from the crowd as they saw Bunnie lift Amy up and hold her in the powerbomb position while heading towards one of the corners of the ring.

"Amy just may be seconds away from eating a Bunnie Bomb!" said Crysta.

"If Bunnie hits that then Amy and Sonia can hang it up!" said Wooiser.

Just when Bunnie got to a corner, Amy managed to roll down behind Bunnie and get out of her grasp.

"Oh! Amy's escaped from Bunnie's hold on her!" said Crysta.

The hedgehog dropped down to the mat on her back and pulled Bunnie down in front of her on her back. Amy got up to her feet, turned Bunnie onto her back, grabbed one of her arms, sat on her back, and pulled on one of her legs, locking on the Rose Lock.

"The Rose Lock! Amy's got the Rose Lock locked on Bunnie!" said Wooiser.

"This is after that incredible reversal by the former Women's Champion and she has all of that Rose Lock locked in! Bunnie's in huge trouble here!" said Crysta.

The crowd cheered loudly as Amy applied more pressure to Bunnie, causing her to yell out in pain. She tried to get closer to the ropes but the hold was getting more and more painful with each passing second.

"I don't know how much more of this Bunnie can take!" said Wooiser.

On the outside of the ring, Sally saw that Bunnie was in trouble and scrambled as quick as she could to brake up Amy's submission hold.

"And look at Sally! She's going as fast as she can to save Bunnie!" said Crysta.

Just when Sally got into the ring and leapt at Amy, Bunnie tapped out.

"Bunnie tapped out! She tapped out!" said Wooiser.

The referee called for the bell and the match was over.

"It is all over! Amy and Sonia have defeated Sally and Bunnie!" said Crysta.

_**(Sonic Adventure/Lil' Kim – "My Sweet Passion/No Matter What They Say")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winners of this match by way of submission, Sonia the Hedgehog and Amy Rose!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The fans were cheering loudly as the winners were announced. Amy released Bunnie and got to her feet. At the same time, Sonia got into the ring and the referee held both of their arms up in victory.

"Amy gets Bunnie to tap out and picks up the victory for herself and Sonia! Now I bet that this is the victory Amy and Sonia were both looking for last week!" said Wooiser.

"After that disappointing no contest between them they were both looking to get a win and they did just that! Now Amy has gotten some momentum going for her! And so does Sonia heading into her match next week against Asui!" said Crysta.

Sally bent down and checked on Bunnie. After seeing that she was not terribly injured, the Women's Champion helped her friend up to her feet, giving her a shoulder to lean on.

"They may have lost tonight, but Sally and Bunnie sure did give a hell of a fight here tonight!" said Wooiser.

"Hell yeah, they did! This match could've went either way! But in the end, Amy and Sonia got the better of them! And I guarantee that Sally knows fully what she's up against as she saw up close and personal what Amy is capable of because she just made her best friend tap out!" said Crysta.

Amy and Sonia went over to them and checked on Bunnie too. Afterwards, the four women began to make their way out of the ring together, amidst a sea of cheering fans.

"That truly is some great sportsmanship being shown by Amy and Sonia!" said Wooiser.

"It doesn't get any better than that! Congratulations to those four marvelous women for the awesome match they put on!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

"Alright guys," said Carrotia to Fockewulf and Bearenger. "Tonight is the night where we put our past mistakes to rest and finally get on the winning track! Bearenger, you've got Espio up next and later on I got that newbie Lily, who shouldn't even be a challenge!"

"You got that right!" said Fockewulf. "That chump Vector got lucky last week when he beat me! But now Carrotia, you and Bearenger have the chance to get wins to our belts so that the boss doesn't give us the boot!"

"All Bearenger and I have to do is win our matches tonight and we're home free!" said Carrotia. "So Bearenger, get out there and make it happen!"

"No problem!" said Bearenger as he stood up from the chair he was sitting in and headed towards the locker room door. "I'm going to make Espio pay for that loss Vector gave us last week!"

"Yeah, and once you do we'll finally get on the boss's good side again and give her something to be happy about!" said Fockewulf.

Bearenger nodded at his friends and exited the locker room.

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

"Espio? Uh, Espio?" asked Charmy as he flew around the chameleon who sat with his legs and arms crossed and eyes closed. "Espio, wake up! Your match is up next!"

The chameleon didn't budge an inch and Charmy continued to fly around him, trying to get his attention.

"Hmm…oh, I know!" exclaimed the bee as he flew over to one of the lockers, opened it, and pulled out a large mallet, a huge grin on his face. Flying back over to the unsuspecting Espio, Charmy held the mallet up high above his head and was just about to bring it down when he felt it and himself being pulled up in the air. "What the…?"

"Hey, what're you up to this time Charmy?" a strong male voice asked.

"I hope you weren't planning on hurting Espio," said another, a female voice.

Charmy looked over and came face to face with Vector, who had a stern look on his face. And right beside him was Saffron. "Aww boss, I wasn't going to do anything!" said the bee. "I was just messing with him, that's all!"

"Were you really?" asked Saffron, not fully believing him.

"Of course!" said Charmy, squirming to get out of Vector's grip. "You guys know I'm always joking around!"

"I don't know about that Charmy," said a voice at the exit of the locker room door.

Charmy, Vector, and Saffron looked at the entrance and Charmy's eyes went wide as he saw Espio standing and leaning against the door, his eyes still closed.

"What the…?" exclaimed Charmy as he looked back at where the chameleon was just moments ago and looked back at the entrance way. "How the heck did you do that?"

Espio simply smirked and left the room, leaving his teammates alone. "He does that just to mess with me doesn't he?" asked Charmy.

Vector and Saffron simply chuckled.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Looks like Espio still has many tricks up his sleeve and Charmy ended up falling for it!" laughed Wooiser.

"And if Bearenger isn't careful he could meet the same fate that Fockewulf met last week against Vector, who won the 'Submission of the Night' award for how he defeated Fockewulf!" said Crysta. "It is now time for our next match up of the night which should be a good one!"

* * *

_**~Singles Match; Espio The Chameleon VS. Bearenger The Bear~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a singles match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Burn Halo – "Save Me")**_

Boos filled the arena as the music played and moments later Bearenger came blasting from behind the curtain on his rocket. He flew down the ramp and stopped right down beside the ring. He leapt off the rocket, slid into the ring, made his way to the top of one of the turnbuckles, and held his fists up in the air.

"Introducing first, from Ruin Wood, weighing in at 110 lbs., Bearenger the Bear!" said the ring announcer.

"Bearenger is definitely out here to make a statement! Not only does he want to get a win to his and his teammates' names, but he is also looking to avenge his partner Fockewulf's loss to Espio's leader Vector!" said Wooiser.

"He has the chance to do both of those tonight and if he can then it will no doubt get momentum going his and his teammates way and possibly give Carrotia motivation for her match later on tonight!" said Crysta.

Bearenger went to his corner and waited for his opponent to arrive.

_**(Dust For Life – "Dragonfly")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and the lights in the arena turned purple. Moments later, Espio came out from the behind the curtain, his hands in front of him in a ninja sign. In the next instant, he disappeared from the stage and reappeared in the ring, on top of the turnbuckle of his corner amidst a sea of cheering fans.

"And the opponent, representing the Chaotix, from the Isolated Islands, weighing in at 79 lbs., Espio the Chameleon!" said the ring announcer.

"Espio is in action for the very first time in the SWA and he sure does look cool, calm, and collected!" said Wooiser.

"That he does! And as we saw moments ago, he is deceptively quick! You can bet that he will be looking to use that huge speed advantage in this match to keep Bearenger on his toes and unaware of what his move will be! Vector got a victory last week, we will see if Espio can do the same!" said Crysta.

Espio opened his eyes and dropped down to his corner. Moments later, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Espio and Bearenger, one on one!" said Wooiser.

Espio and Bearenger started the match by looking like they were going to lock up but Bearenger kicked Espio in his stomach, causing him to double over. The bear then grabbed the chameleon by his head and threw him through the ropes, out of the ring.

"Bearenger starts things off with a kick and throwing Espio to the outside of the ring!" said Crysta.

The crowd booed at Bearenger as he got out of the ring, went to the downed Espio, and picked him up, and tried to whip him into the barricade. However, Espio leapt up onto the barricade and used it to launch himself off of it, back at Bearenger, and bring him down with a Flying Crossbody.

"Whoa! That was a nice Flying Crossbody from Espio!" said Wooiser.

"And he pulled that off by doing it from the barricade! Very impressive!" said Crysta.

The fans ringside cheered loudly for Espio as he got back to his feet and some of them even patted him on his back. The chameleon picked Bearenger up, threw him back in the ring, followed him in, and covered him.

"Espio's going for the first pin attempt in the match!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Bearenger kicked out of the pin.

"Bearenger kicks out of a near-fall!" said Crysta.

Espio locked his arm around the bear's head and lifted him up off the mat. Just as Espio was got to hit him with a DDT, Bearenger wrapped his arms around the chameleon and lifted him up off the mat. Bearenger carried Espio over to the ropes and dropped him down on them, hanging him up on the top ropes.

"Good counter by Bearenger who looked like he was seconds away from eating a DDT!" said Wooiser.

Espio grit his teeth as the rope drove into his stomach. Bearenger backed up into the adjacent ropes, bounced off them, ran at Espio, and kicked him right in the side of the head, knocking him down to the mat on his back and getting loud boos from the crowd.

"Ooh, that was a vicious kick by Bearenger! Espio looks like he's out cold from that one!" said Crysta.

Bearenger pulled Espio from the ropes and covered him.

"Bearenger's got Espio pinned!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Espio kicked out of the pin.

"Espio is the one to kick out this time!" said Crysta.

Bearenger got to his feet, picked up Espio, and proceeded to throw him out of the ring once more. However, Espio held onto the ropes and landed on the apron. Bearenger saw Espio on the apron and charged at him. At the last second, Espio leapt in the air and connected with a side head kick to Bearenger, getting a pop from the crowd and making the bear stagger back.

"Very hard shot to Bearenger's head by Espio!" said Wooiser.

Espio grabbed onto the ropes, launched himself in the ring, wrapped his legs around Bearenger's head, and hit him with a Hurricarana, getting another pop from the crowd and landing in a pinning position.

"What a beautiful Hurricarana! Espio hit it perfectly and now has Bearenger pinned!" said Crysta.

1

2

Bearenger forcefully kicked out of the pin.

"Bearenger kicks out of another near-fall!" said Wooiser.

Espio got to his feet, picked Bearenger up, and whipped him into one of the corners. As the bear's back crashed into the corner, Espio ran at him and at the last second, Bearenger bent over and sent the chameleon sailing over the ring.

"Espio is sent flying!" said Crysta.

However, Espio placed his hands on the top rope and kept himself from going to the outside.

"Or not! Espio keeps himself from going to the outside of the ring!" said Wooiser.

Bearenger saw this, turned around, and caught Espio on his shoulder.

"Bearenger's got him!" said Crysta.

Getting a hard grip on his opponent, Bearenger turned towards the ring, ran a bit, and slammed Espio down on the mat backfirst, hitting a Running Powerslam, getting booed by the crowd, and landing in a pinning position.

"What a bone-shattering Running Powerslam by Bearenger!" said Wooiser.

"And he has Espio covered too!" said Crysta.

1

2

Espio kicked out of the pin.

"That was about as close as it can get! Espio kicked out of yet another near-fall!" said Wooiser.

Bearenger got up and had a dark look on his face. He made his way to the nearest turnbuckle and climbed to the top of it.

"What the…? Bearenger's gone to the top rope!" said Crysta.

"Oh, he is taking a huge chance here!" said Wooiser.

Bearenger sized up his downed opponent before leaping off, flying right at Espio. Espio, at the last second, looked up and saw the bear coming towards him from the air and moved out of the way. As a result, Bearenger crashed to the mat right on his stomach.

"Oh! What a crash and burn there!" said Crysta.

The crowd cheered loudly as the bear got a look of pain on his face, rolled onto his back, and clutched his stomach. Espio used the ropes to get back to his feet and as he did, Bearenger slowly got to a sitting position. Espio ran into the ropes in front of the bear, bounced off them, ran at Bearenger, and clocked him with a kick right to his face.

"A hard kick right to the mush!" said Wooiser.

Bearenger fell back to the mat, completely knocked for a loop. Espio grabbed him, dragged him to one of the corners, and began to climb to the top of the turnbuckle. There was a loud pop from the crowd as they saw Espio stand tall on the top turnbuckle, facing away from the ring.

"Uh oh! Bearenger is in huge trouble here if Espio connects with this!" said Crysta.

In the next instant, Espio leapt off the turnbuckle, performing a backflip and twisting his body around before slamming down on Bearenger stomach first, hitting the Corkscrew Moonsault, landing in a pinning position, and getting a huge explosion from the crowd.

"There it is! Espio's patented Corkscrew Moonsault! Perfectly executed!" said Wooiser.

"And he's got Bearenger pinned!" said Crysta.

1

2

3

"He got him!" said Wooiser.

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It is all over! Espio has defeated Bearenger!" said Crysta.

_**(Dust For Life – "Dragonfly")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, Espio the Chameleon!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The crowd continued to cheer as the winner was announced. Espio got off of Bearenger and the referee held his arm up in victory.

"Espio gets a huge victory of Bearenger in a highly contested match!" said Wooiser.

"It all started with Bearenger missing that high flying maneuver and Espio picked up the scraps, hit that Corkscrew Moonsault, and that was it!" said Crysta.

"And the Chaotix have another win to their names with this victory!" said Wooiser.

Espio held his hands in a ninja sign and disappeared from the ring and appeared on the stage. Afterwards, he made his way behind the curtains. Back in the ring, Bearenger used the ropes to pull himself up to his feet and a look of frustration and anger was on his face as he repeatedly slammed his hand down on the top of one of the turnbuckles.

"And Bearenger is not happy at all with the outcome of this match! And I bet you that Fockewulf and Carrotia aren't either!" said Crysta.

"And not just them, but somewhere _she _must be unhappy as well!" said Crysta.

"It looks like it's all up to Carrotia to get a win here for her team, but to do it she has to get past newcomer Lily!" said Wooiser. "But that's not going to be until later tonight, and we still have a lot more in store tonight!"

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

Ari was walking down a hallway when a certain person ahead of him caught his attention. "Oh great," he said out loud. "Just who I didn't want to see."

Walking towards Ari, title belt on his shoulder, was Kragok. With each step the echidna took Ari felt anger build up in him. He hadn't forgotten about the loss Kragok handed him at the previous pay-per-view event.

Kragok continued to walk towards Ari until he came to a stop beside him. "Heh, well if it isn't the cockroach I squashed beneath my heel," the Hardcore Champion said with a smirk on his face.

"You may have gotten the better of me last time," said Ari. "But I guarantee that the next time we meet the outcome won't be the same."

"Is that right?" asked Kragok as he looked over at Ari.

"Yeah, it is right," said Ari. "As a matter of fact, how about we find out tonight? You and me, one on one later tonight."

Kragok gave Ari an incredulous look before chuckling. "You seriously want to meet defeat at my hands again?"

"The one who will be beaten will be you," said Ari. "Now how about it? Do you accept my challenge champ? Or are you too scared?"

Kragok's eyes narrowed. "I accept. I certainly hope you're capable of backing up your words. I'm more dangerous than our last encounter, which is obvious because of this title that is now in my hands. No one would even dare try to take this away from me because they know not to cross me."

"We shall see," said Ari as he began to walk away. "I strongly suggest watching your back. I just may be the one who tries to take that title away from you."

Kragok turned his head and watched as Ari walked away out of sight and a growl escaped his lips. "Just try it."

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Whoa! Pretty heated conversation back there between Ari and the new Hardcore Champion Kragok, and did you hear that? Kragok just accepted a challenge from Ari and the two of them will square off right here tonight in a rematch from their 'Vendetta' match!" said Wooiser.

"With the bad blood between those two that match is sure to be nothing less than brutal, perhaps even more brutal than their previous encounter! That is sure to be one to look forward to!" said Crysta.

_**(Sticky Fingaz – "Man Up")**_

The crowd cheered as the music played.

"That music being played is the official theme song for 'SWA; Onslaught!' And you can bet that all of the competitors will be definitely be looking to man up, and woman up, in the matches going down there!" said Wooiser.

"Without a doubt! And I'm sure that there will be even more matches in store for us there! Only time will tell though!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Chip's Office~**_

"Tonight certainly has been pretty action-packed!" said Uma as she, Chip, and Cat were playing on the PS3 Chip had hooked up to the big screen TV in the office. "And to think we're not even halfway done yet!"

"Yeah," said Chip as he was fully focused on the video game. "And I have an idea for a match for next week that's sure to be one we all will enjoy."

"And what would that be boss?" asked Cat.

"After seeing that great match Sally and Amy were involved in earlier tonight, I've decided to give them a warm up match next week before their title match at 'Onslaught,'" said the tiger as he began shifting his body in various positions as he played the game.

"Warm up matches? Sounds good to me!" said Uma. "Who are they going to face?"

Chip positioned himself upside down in the seat before replying, "Each other, of course."

Uma and Cat looked at the tiger in surprise. "Whoa whoa whoa, hold up a second!" exclaimed Uma. "Did I hear you right? Sally and Amy are going to face each other next week?"

"That's right," said the tiger, a look of determination on his face as he continued to play the game. "It'll be a great way for one of them to get some momentum before their title match at 'Onslaught.' And also, to add a little bit to this match, and to give us an even better preview of their match, it is going to be a submission match."

"Seriously?" said Cat in shock.

"Yep yep," said Chip in a relaxed voice.

"Once again, you never fail to amaze Chip," said Uma with approval in her voice.

At that moment, the door to the office flew open and was followed by a male's voice. "Yo Chip!"

Uma and Cat turned to look at who came in and it was Fockewulf. "Oh, it's blue boy," said the spider

"Don't even start Uma!" said the wolf as he barged into the room. "This is serious! Chip, man you've got to help me and my partners out!"

"Help you guys out?" asked the tiger, not taking his eyes off the game. "With what?"

"Look, regardless of whether or not Carrotia wins her match against that new girl Lily later on doesn't change the face that both me and Bearenger lost out recent matches! And the boss is already ticked off enough with us as it is!"

"Trust me, I know," said Chip. "I talked to her earlier today."

"Y-Y-You what?" yelled Fockewulf.

"Yep yep, I talked to her and believe me she wasn't in a good mood at all," finished Chip. "I strongly suggest you guys get your acts together before she does it herself."

"That's why I'm here!" said the wolf. "Me and Bearenger got to have an ace in the hole just in case and that's why I'm here to request a match! Next week, me and Bearenger take on Vector and Espio in a tag team match!"

"Hmm, so you and Bearenger want more of the Chaotix huh?" asked Cat.

"You better believe it!" said Fockewulf. "The two of us suffered losses at the hands of those two and we need to avenge them! Not only will we get payback on them for beating us, but it will also give us a chance to get back on the good side of the boss!"

"That does sound like an interesting idea," said Chip. "You know what? I like that. Very well then. Next week, you and Bearenger will take on Vector and Espio."

"That's all I needed to hear!" said Fockewulf before he bolted out of the office.

"So boss man, you actually talked to _her?_" asked Uma.

"Yep yep, and if those three don't get it right soon, then there's no doubt in my mind that she'll show up sooner or later," said the tiger as he turned his cap backwards and focused on the game.

Both Cat and Uma gulped. "Let's hope that doesn't happen," said Cat.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Same here! The last thing we need is for _her _to be here running amuck and casuing trouble!" said Wooiser.

"It seems that if Fockewulf, Bearenger, and Carrotia don't get it together soon then that may very well be what happens!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

Hope was on his way to the ring for his upcoming match when he heard his name being called. "Hope! Hope, wait up!"

The white hedgehog turned around and a smile came to his face as he saw Mina coming up to him, and she wasn't alone. Ash was right beside her and he had a distant look on his face.

"Hey Mina," Hope said as the mongooses came up to him.

"Hi there," replied the female mongoose in a cheerful tone. "I know you're match with Chaos is up next and I just wanted to wish you good luck. Ash here did as well, isn't that right Ash?"

The male mongoose simply gave a single nod of his head and kept from giving eye contact to Hope.

"Thanks a lot," said Hope. "I'll be sure to win for you Mina."

Mina smiled and, unknown to her and Hope, Ash narrowed his eyes and slightly growled.

"I see you guys later," said Hope as he placed his sword over his shoulder. "I've got an insane hedgehog to take care of."

"Good luck again Hope!" said Mina to the hedgehog as he began to walk down the hallway. "You see Ash?" she asked her partner as she turned to him, oblivious to his mind-frame. "Hope is a really ok guy."

Ash said nothing but merely continued to glare in the direction that Hope walked off in.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Hoo boy, did you see the look on Ash's face? I'd say that he's thinking the exact opposite of what Mina said!" said Wooiser.

"That certainly wasn't a friendly look at all!" said Crysta. "And speaking of which, this next match is sure not to be a friendly one as these next two are sure to be in the mood to tear each other apart!"

* * *

_**~No Disqualification Match; Hope The Hedgehog VS. Chaos The Hedgehog~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a no disqualification match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Limp Bizkit – "Rollin'")**_

Boos filled the arena as the music played and purple lights started to flicker on and off quickly and when the music picked up Chaos came out from behind the curtain. He stood on the stage and looked out at the crowd and laughed at them. He walked confidently and smugly down the ramp. When he got to the ring, he leapt on the apron, got on the top rope, and held his fists up to the air in a god-like way.

"Introducing first, from Parts Unknown, weighing in at 91 lbs., 'The God Of Destruction' Chaos the Hedgehog!"

"For the past few weeks Chaos has been taking the ease way out of his matches with the latest being getting disqualified in that handicap match against Hope and Dawn last week!" said Wooiser.

"But that's no going to be the case this time because there will be no DQ's in this match! Although I don't think that's a disadvantage for a guy like Chaos! That means he can do whatever comes to that sick mind of his and it will be completely legal! So this is, in a since, a sneak peek of the no DQ match between Chaos and Dawn at 'Onslaught!'" said Crysta.

Chaos got into the ring, went to his corner, and waited for his opponent to arrive.

_**(Drive A – "Are You Blind?")**_

A sudden hush came over the crowd as the lights in the arena went off and white lights started to flicker on and off extremely fast. Seconds later, Hope came out onto the stage with a sheathed sword by his side. He pulled the sword out and began to demonstrate his swordsmanship by swing it around in an impressive fashion. He finished by throwing the sword in the air, pulling his sheath out in front of him, and the sword came down perfectly into the sheath. Hope placed his sheath back to his side and sprinted down the ramp. He slid into the ring and performed a few impressive martial arts techniques in the ring, and the crowd applauded him.

"And the opponent, from South Island, weighing in at 85 lbs., 'The Warrior of Light' Hope the Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

"I can guarantee you that Hope is looking forward to this match very much! He has a chance to get a large measure of payback on Chaos!" said Wooiser.

"He has a chance to get revenge not only for Chaos's attacks on him and his brother last week, but also for the loss Chaos handed him in their match at 'Vendetta!' This one is going to get real ugly real quick I bet you!" said Crysta.

Hope laid his eyes on Chaos and glared at him as he backed to his corner, and the look was returned in full force by the ebony/violet hedgehog. Moments later the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Hope and Chaos, one on one in a no disqualification match!" said Wooiser.

Hope and Chaos circled each other a few times before the two of them met in the middle of the ring throwing wild punches at each other and connecting with many of them.

"I told you! These two aren't wasting any time in getting the action started!" said Crysta.

Eventually, Hope got the better of the situation and a quick punch to Chaos's jaw dropped him down to the mat. Hope grabbed his opponent's head, dragged him to the ropes, and began to choke him out using the ropes.

"The no DQ stipulation comes into play for the first time as Hope utilizes the ropes to choke Chaos!" said Wooiser.

Chaos's eyes went wide as he tried to get off of the ropes but Hope had a good grip on him. The white hedgehog got out of the ring in front of Chaos, who was still hung up on the ropes, and delivered a swift kick right to his face, sending him flying on his back in the ring and getting a huge pop from the crowd.

"Now that's a kick I'm sure that everyone on Mobius felt!" said Crysta.

Hope got back in the ring and covered Chaos.

"Hope's going for the first pin attempt of the match!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Chaos kicked out of the pin.

"Chaos kicks out at 2!" said Crysta.

Hope got to his feet and began to drop hard kicks down on the ebony/violet hedgehog, causing him to cover up but many of his kicks got through. Hope picked Chaos up and whipped him into one of the corners. Chaos's back hit the corner hard and afterwards, Hope took off running at him. Once he was within range, Hope leapt in the air, flew towards Chaos, and hit him with a body splash.

"Chaos gets hit with a huge move by Hope! He's getting real roughed up in there!" said Wooiser.

However, after taking the hit, Chaos wrapped his arms around Hope, lifted him up, and dropped him down on the ropes, hanging the white hedgehog up on the ropes with the ropes between his legs.

"Oh my gosh!" said Crysta.

"I felt that one!" said Wooiser.

The whole entire crowd gasped and "Ooh'ed" in pain as they saw the position Hope was in and the hedgehog doubled over in pain on the ropes. Chaos grabbed the ropes Hope was on and lifted them up and down repeatedly, further driving them into Hope's groin and one last lift sent him flying off the ropes and down on his back in the ring.

"Hope must be in unbearable pain right now!" said Crysta.

"No, you think?" asked Wooiser.

Chaos ran to Hope, dropped an elbow on him, and covered him.

"Chaos has Hope pinned!" said Crysta.

1

2

Hope kicked out.

"Hope kicks out! I've got to give him credit for kicking out after all that abuse he just took!" said Wooiser.

Chaos glared at Hope before sliding out of the ring, picking up a chair, and getting back in the ring.

"Chaos is bringing out the hardware, which is 100% legal in this match!" said Crysta.

As Chaos gripped the chair and walked over to Hope, the crowd began to chant Hope's name to will him on.

"The crowd is fully behind Hope in this one!" said Wooiser.

Chaos sent a dirty look towards the crowd before lifting the chair up in the air, ready to hit Hope with it.

"This could hurt!" said Crysta.

Suddenly, Hope sweep-kicked Chaos in his legs, causing him to drop the chair and fall down to the mat, hitting his head on the chair in the process.

"Oh! Speaking of something hurting! Someone got hurt and it was Chaos!" said Wooiser.

"That was a nice move by Hope and he managed to avoid what would've been a devastating blow!" said Crysta.

The crowd cheered loudly as Hope started to slowly get back to his feet and Chaos held the back of his head in pain. After taking a few moments to regain his bearings, Hope went to the downed Chaos, dragged him over to one of the corners, and got out of the ring. Reaching into the ring and grabbing one of Chaos's legs, Hope proceeded to throw it countless times into the steel post.

"Hope's began to go to work on Chaos's leg!" said Wooiser.

"And he's using the steel post as a tag team partner, so to speak!" said Crysta.

The ebony/violet hedgehog yelled out in pain every time his leg made contact with the post and the crowd cheered louder and louder each time it did. Hope slammed his opponent's leg into the post one final time before getting into the ring, dragging Chaos to the middle of the ring, and covering him.

"Hope's going for the win after that vicious assault on Chaos!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Chaos kicked out of the pin.

"Wow! Chaos was able to kick out after that?" asked Crysta.

"That was amazing considering the pain his leg must be in!" said Wooiser.

Hope got up to his feet, picked both of Chaos's legs up, and slammed his foot down on his groin, causing not only Chaos but the crowd to once again wince in pain at the impact.

"Oh my gosh! Another one!" said Crysta.

"And that one was more vicious than the last one! Damn, that looks like it hurt like hell!" said Wooiser.

Hope let go of Chaos, went to pick up the chair in the ring, and made his way back to Chaos. Hope positioned the chair onto Chaos's chest and then made his way to the top of the nearest turnbuckle.

"Hope's gone upstairs after placing that chair over Chaos! What's he got planned here?" asked Crysta.

The crowd all held their breath and watched in anticipation for what Hope was going to do. The white hedgehog stood tall on the turnbuckle, measured his opponent, and leapt off, performing two front flips as he did so.

"Oh my…!" said Wooiser.

At the last second, Chaos grabbed the chair on his chest and hurled it up in the air, connecting with Hope's head as he was flipping in- the air.

"God!" Crysta finished for Wooiser. "Did you see that?"

"How could you not! What a hell of a counter to that high flying move!" said Wooiser.

"But what was that Hope was doing?" asked Crysta.

"I believe he calls that the Shining Hope! But there was nothing shining or hopeful about what Chaos just did!" said Wooiser.

The crowd gasped in shock as Hope plummeted down to the mat on his back, holding his face from the impact of the chair. Chaos, crawled over to Hope and covered him.

"Chaos has Hope covered! He just may have him here!" said Crysta.

1

2

Hope got his shoulder off of the mat, breaking the pin.

"Hope breaks the pin at 2! He refuses to stay down!" said Wooiser.

Chaos rolled off of Hope in frustration and glared at him once more.

"The frustration has begun to set in!" said Crysta.

Slamming a fist down on the mat, the ebony/violet hedgehog got to his feet, went to Hope, picked him up, and positioned him for a powerbomb. Unknown to Chaos, Hope looked over and his eyes fell on the steel chair and he grabbed it.

"Powerbomb coming up!" said Wooiser.

"But did you see what Hope just did? He picked up the steel chair!" said Crysta.

Chaos bent over, wrapped his arms around Hope's waist, and lifted him up onto his shoulders. At that moment, Hope lifted the steel chair up in the air, and slammed it down on Chaos's head, sending a sickening smash throughout the entire building.

"Man, what a chair shot that one was! You could hear that one all up in here!" said Wooiser.

"That just may have done Chaos in! Look at him! He's out on his feet!" said Crysta.

Chaos released Hope and stood in a staggered daze. The white hedgehog maneuvered himself behind Chaos. Grabbing Chaos' hair-quills and pulling his head back, Hope locked his arm around it, lifted him up off the mat, turned around and drove him down onto his back, getting a huge pop from the crowd.

"What the hell? What was that?" asked Wooiser.

"It looked like a modified version of the Heaven's Judgment! And what a devastating modification it was! Possibly even more damaging than the previous version!" said Crysta.

As Hope stood up to cover the down and out Chaos, he was blindsided from behind and knocked down to the mat.

"What the…? What happened?" asked Wooiser.

Loud boos filled the building as everyone saw Ash standing over Hope, pulling him up to his feet, getting behind him, and locking his arms over, under, and around the hedgehog's arm and head.

"That's what happened! It's Ash! He attacked Hope from behind and now has him in a position we're all familiar with!" said Crysta.

Ash lifted Hope off the mat and drove him down to the mat on his back, hitting the Superstar Slam and laying him out.

"Ash hits Hope with the Superstar Slam!" said Wooiser.

"But why? Why is he out here? Ash has no business in this match!" said Crysta.

"That he doesn't but this is all legal! Remember, it's a no DQ match!" said Wooiser.

The crowd was booing Ash as loud as they could as the mongoose got to his feet and backed up to one of the corners, leaning back in it and glaring at Hope.

"Now he's in the corner and acting like nothing happened!" said Crysta.

Chaos slowly began to stir and he looked over and saw Hope laid out on the mat.

"And Chaos has come to as well!" said Wooiser.

Rolling over, Chaos got to Hope and draped an arm over him.

"Chaos has Hope pinned!" said Crysta.

1

2

3

"Whoa!" said Wooiser.

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It is all over! Chaos has defeated Hope!" said Crysta.

_**(Limp Bizkit – "Rollin'")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, 'The God of Destruction' Chaos the Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

Thunderous boos filled the building as the music played and the winner was announced. Chaos rolled out of the ring holding his head and having a dark smirk on his face. The referee followed him out and held his free arm up in victory.

"Chaos defeats Hope once again in a highly physical contest and now has more momentum on his side!" said Wooiser.

"But it is obvious to everyone that he didn't win this one on his own! He won due to Ash's interference! Why the hell was he out here anyways?" asked Crysta.

"You think it may have something to do with Mina?" asked Wooiser.

As Chaos backed away up the ramp and behind the curtain, Ash walked smugly to the other side of the ring and asked for a microphone.

"I sure want to hear this!" said Crysta.

As Ash walked back to the down and out Hope, the crowd began to get all over him with "You Suck!" chants. Ash ignored them, bent down, and started to talk to Hope. "You think you're real smooth, don't you?" he asked while slightly shoving Hope's head. "Well don't think for a second that I'm not onto you because I am. Get this through your head hedgehog. Mina is my girl, not yours! And if I catch you trying to hit on her again, you're going to regret it!"

Ash threw the microphone on Hope's head and glared at him once more before making his way out of the ring and backing up the ramp, never taking his eyes off of Hope.

"So that's what's up! Ash did attack Hope because of Mina!" said Wooiser.

"That doesn't surprise me at all! But where does Ash get off saying Hope was hitting on her? From what we've seen Hope has done no such thing!" said Crysta.

"There may have been something else going on between those two that we don't know about!" said Wooiser.

Back in the ring, the referee began to help Hope up to his feet and once he was up, the hedgehog got out of the ring, holding his head and had an angry look on his face as he began to make his way out of the ring area.

"You really got to feel for Hope right now!" said Crysta. "Not only did he lose once again to Chaos, but it was the way he lost – interference from Ash because of Hope's friendship with Ash's girlfriend Mina!"

"You have to look at it from Ash's point of view as well!" said Wooiser. "Once you stop and think about it, it makes since for him to think there may be something going on between Mina and Hope! I mean, we've all seen the interactions between them for the past month!"

"Yes, but that doesn't automatically mean something's going on between them!" Crysta argued.

"Hey, I'm just saying!" the eagle said defensively while holding his hands up.

"Anyways, I wonder where things are going to go from here with Hope, Ash, and Mina!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Locker Room Area~**_

Ash was walking back towards his locker room when all of a sudden he was grabbed by his arm and turned around, coming face to face with an angry Mina.

"What the hell Ash?" she screamed at him. "Why did you do that to Hope?"

"Look Mina, I don't know what kind of games he's trying to play, but I'm not about to just up and let him fool around with you when you already have a man – me!" said Ash, just as angry.

"Ash, after all we've been through you should know that I would never let something like that happen!" Mina yelled, her eyes intense with rage. "Hope is just my friend, nothing more!"

"You're damn right, it's nothing more!" Ash yelled back. "I'm personally making sure of that! And what just happened tonight is just the beginning!"

Mina got a slight look of confusion on her face. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is," Ash began. "Is that I went to Chip earlier today and got a match made – me and Hope, one on one at 'Onslaught!'"

"What?" Mina yelled in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, and not just that," Ash continued. "Next week, I got a match against his brother Dawn, so that way I can give his brother a beating before I do the same to him!"

Mina couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Ash you can't…!"

"And you're going to be there by my side for both my matches aren't you Mina?" Ash asked her suddenly.

"O-O-Of course I am Ash!" Mina stuttered. "But…!"

"That's all I needed to hear," said Ash. "Now c'mon. We got some things to take care of."

Mina, angry and all, placed her hands on her hips and began to walk ahead of Ash. She was too mad to even look back at him. Ash, smug look and all, readjusted his jacket and followed after her.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"We all should've seen that coming!" said Wooiser. "Mina was ticked off as all hell at Ash for what he did!"

"Who can blame her?" asked Crysta. "And did you hear that? Two huge matches have been made! Ash will take on Hope one on one at 'Onslaught!'"

"And next week Ash will square off against Hope's brother Dawn!" Wooiser added. "And Mina's going to be in Ash's corner in both matches! Man, who knows what to expect in those matches?"

"I don't know!" said Crysta. "Mina sure is in a bad spot in this whole ordeal and who knows what Hope's thinking about all this! All we can do is wait to see what happens in the following week leading up to 'Onslaught!'"

* * *

_**~Locker Room Area~**_

Sonic was walking down the hallway, his title belt on his shoulders and his signature grin on his face. He was nearing his locker room when three figures walking towards him caught his gaze. It was the three members of Team Havoc – Jake, Reo, and Lily. Once they reached him, Sonic said, "Oh, it's the new guys! And girl! O, what's shaking guys? Pretty cool entrance you guys had last week!"

The three Mobians remained silent but did look over and acknowledge the SWA Champion's presence – Lily with an innocent expression on her face, Reo with one of his eyebrows risen, and Jake with an emotionless gaze on his face.

"Oh, the 'don't like to talk' types huh?" asked Sonic. "Well that's cool. You guys probably like to let actions speak louder than words. In that case, I'll definitely be paying attention to you guys' matches in the future to see what you've got!"

Team Havoc remained silent and looked at Sonic a bit longer before they continued on their way down the hall. Sonic watched them leave before walking a bit further down the hall and coming to his locker room. Entering it, he saw his friends inside talking amongst themselves, except someone was missing.

"Hey guys," said Sonic as he greeted them upon walking inside. "Where's the knucklehead?"

Sighing, Tails replied, "I haven't seen him since the end of our match earlier. I think he's still mad from what happened."

"He shouldn't be!" said Amy. What happened out there wasn't your fault! It was just an accident!"

"Yeah, so don't worry about a thing little bro," said Sonic as he walked over to Tails. "You know how Knuckles gets when things like this happens. Just give him a few days. He'll be back to normal eventually. Perhaps his match next week will help him blow off some steam."

"I sure hope so," said Tails as he placed his two title belts down to the side.

"Anyways, Amy did you hear about next week?" asked Sonia who was sitting beside the smaller pink hedgehog. "You've got Sally in a submission match!"

"Yeah! I am so ready for it too!" said Amy enthusiastically. "I know Sally's going to bring her A-game and I'm going to be sure to do the same!"

"And sis, you got Asui next week," said Sonic. "That chick's been on the roll as of late. Think you can handle her?"

Smirking, Sonia replied, "I think the real question is, can she handle _me_? There's no doubt that I'm physically the strongest of the opponents she's going to face and I'm not going to be a walk in the park for her at all, especially after what she pulled at 'Vendetta!'"

"Be sure to give her one for me too!" said Amy.

Sonia nodded her head and bumped knuckles with Amy. "So Sonic," said Sonia to her brother. "Are you, Manic, and Shadow ready for the main event tonight?"

"Me and Manic sure are," said the SWA Champion. "As for Shadow, I haven't seen hide nor hair of him all night. But he's not one o back down from a fight so I'm sure he's ready too, especially since Mephiles is in the whole mix now."

Then Sonic looked around again. "Speaking of which, where _is _Manic anyways?"

Everyone shrugged their shoulders. "Oh boy," said Sonic as he sighed. "I hope he ain't somewhere causing trouble."

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"You and me both champ!" said Wooiser. "Manic always was known as the troublemaker of the group!"

"Yeah, and after what happened last week there's no telling what that hedgehog may do!" said Crysta.

"And how about that little encounter Sonic had with Team Havoc back there? They seem like ones who are all about action and not talk!" said Wooiser.

"That they are, and we'll get to see one of them, Lily, in action later on tonight! I'm looking forward to seeing what she's capable of, as well as the other matches on tonight's car and our main event!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

"Julie-Su, you have got to be kidding me!" shouted Lien-Da in her younger sister's face. "How could you possibly have lost again? Did my words to you last week just go in one ear and out the other?"

"N-No, they didn't…," said the young echidna in a semi-quiet voice.

"They obviously did! Otherwise we wouldn't even be having this conversation!" Lien-Da took a deep breath, held her head in her hand, and tried to calm down. "I don't have time to deal with this right now, I've got a match up against that skank Asui and I don't need to have you and your screw-ups on my mind right now! Go back to the locker room or something!"

"L-Lien-Da…," Julie-Su began but the older echidna readjusted her title belt and walked past her, shoving her slightly along the way. Julie-Su placed her hand on her shoulder and watched as her sister walked off, a look of sadness on her face.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"I had a feeling Lien-Da wouldn't be happy about Julie-Su's earlier loss!" said Wooiser. "But damn, did she really have to say all that? Julie-Su gave it her best shot!"

"And did a damn good job too!" Crysta added. "Julie-Su put on a great match and could've possibly won it! But it just didn't happen that way tonight! She will have many other chances to get a win to her name!"

"Yes, but right now it's time for her big sister to try her hand out against the women her interrupted her title match at out previous PPV! This should be a good one!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Singles Match; Lien-Da The Echidna VS. Asui Hikaru~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a singles match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Sick Puppies – "Survive")**_

Loud boos filled the building as the music played and moments later, Asui walked out from behind the curtain, a hard cold as stone look on her face. She walked down the ramp, got into the ring, and went straight to her corner, her mind on nothing but her match.

"Introducing first, from Westopolis, weighing in at 65 lbs., 'The Ice Queen' Asui Hikaru!" said the ring announcer.

"Asui has been on quite the roll since her first match a few weeks back! She's already defeated four of the top females in the SWA and once again bet Fiona last week in singles action!" said Wooiser.

"Now she's looking to keep her momentum going as she takes on Lien-Da right now, then Sonia next week, and finally meeting Rouge at 'Onslaught!' But we still don't know why Asui attacked these ladies, specifically Rouge! She's been completely silent! Hopefully we find out something soon!" said Crysta.

Asui waited in her corner for her opponent to arrive.

_**(Britney Spears – "Toxic")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played through the loudspeakers and moments later, Lien-Da came from behind the curtain, her title belt around her waist. She stood on the stage and ran her hand through her dreadlocks before striking a sexy pose. A smirk appeared on her face as she made her way down the ramp and to the ring. She slid into the ring and lie in the middle of it, running her hand over the brim of her title belt.

"And the opponent, representing the Dark Legion, from Angel Island, weighing in at 105 lbs., ladies and gentlemen, she is one-half of the reigning SWA Women's Tag Team Champions, Lien-Da the Echidna!" said the ring announcer.

"Lien-Da's getting the same reaction Fiona got last week when she faced Asui! Lien-Da's already in a bad mood to begin with because of the incident involving her sister just moments ago and she's looking to let out some of the pent up anger on Asui!" said Wooiser.

"Not only that, but let's not forget that she lost against Rouge last week too! You can imagine the frustration she's in! Add in what Asui did in her title match at 'Vendetta' and I'd say we have one angry lady!" said Crysta.

Lien-Da got up, went to her corner, and placed her title belt down on the outside. Afterwards, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Lien-Da and Asui, one on one!" said Wooiser.

Lien-Da began to etch slowly towards Asui, her hands up in a boxing stance and Asui kept close to the ropes as she began to move rather quickly. As Lien-Da began to close the distance with Asui, she threw a punch aimed for her head and the cat ducked it, causing Lien-Da to go into one of the corners. Asui turned Lien-Da around and began to drive her forearms and knees into Lien-Da, buckling her in the corner.

"Lien-Da missed a huge punch and now Asui's all over her with forearms and knees!" said Crysta.

Asui backed up to the middle of the ring, took off running at Lien-Da, and leapt towards her. At the last second, Lien-Da bent down and caught Asui on her shoulder.

"Asui gets caught!" said Wooiser.

Showing her strength, Lien-Da walked out of the corner, turned around to face it, and dropped Asui head-first on the top turnbuckle. Asui became dazed and knocked for a loop on her feet. As she turned back to Lien-Da, the echidna backed up into the ropes, bounced off them, ran at Asui, lifted her foot up aiming for her face and hit her with a huge Big Boot, knocking her down to the mat and getting a pop from the crowd.

"There's Lien-Da's patented Snake Eyes combo!" said Crysta.

Lien-Da dropped down and covered Asui.

"Lien-Da's got Asui pinned in the first pin attempt of the match!" said Wooiser.

1

Asui kicked out of the pin.

"Wow! Asui kicks out rather quickly from the Snake Eyes!" said Crysta.

Lien-Da got to her feet and began to kick Asui out of the ring. After the cat's body hit the outside, Lien-Da followed her out, picked her up, and led her over to the announce table.

"They're right in front of us now!" said Wooiser.

Lien-Da lifted Asui's head up and forcefully slammed it down on the table.

"Ooh, and Asui's head becomes one with out announce table!" said Crysta.

Asui's upper body was laid out on the table and seconds later, she felt herself being pulled back up and driven head-first into the table again.

"And she gets driven into it a second time!" said Wooiser.

Lien-Da glared at the cat and at that moment, the crowd began to chant "One more time! One more time!" Growling, Lien-Da grabbed Asui and lifted her up again.

"It looks like Lien-Da is going to give the crowd what they want!" said Crysta.

At the last second, Asui began to drive her shoulder into Lien-Da's stomach, slowly but surely causing the Women's Tag Team Champion to release her.

"Asui fights back and avoids getting slammed on the table again!" said Wooiser.

As Lien-Da doubled over, the cat took a moment to regain her bearings before getting back into the ring and sliding back out, breaking the referee's count. Asui picked Lien-Da up and locked her in a front face-lock. Then the cat picked the echidna up and placed her lower body on the announce table.

"What the hell is she doing?" asked Crysta.

Asui took a few moments to glare out at the crowd, who was booing her loudly, before she dropped down to the ground and hit Lien-Da with a Slingshot DDT.

"Oh snap! A Slingshot DDT using our announce table as an assist!" said Wooiser.

The fans gasped as they saw Lien-Da's head bounce off the ground and her body go limp.

"That was excruciating! Can you imagine the pain that must be shooting though Lien-Da's whole body after that?" asked Crysta.

Asui got back up to her feet, picked Lien-Da up, and threw her back in the ring. After following her in, Asui covered Lien-Da.

"Asui's got Lien-Da covered! It may be over after that big move!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Lien-Da got her shoulder up, breaking the pin.

"No! Lien-Da breaks the pin and the match continues!" said Crysta.

"Pretty gutsy of her to kick out after being hit with that Slingshot DDT on the outside!" said Wooiser.

Asui got to her feet, picked Lien-Da up, and proceeded to wrap her arms around the ropes, trapping her.

"This is not good for Lien-Da!" said Crysta.

With no where to go, Lien-Da became an open target for Asui to pound her fists into countless times before being pulled off by the referee.

"Damn, just how many hits did Lien-Da get hit with?" asked Wooiser.

"I don't know, but she had better find a way out of this position and fast!" said Crysta.

Asui was pushed back a bit by the referee until she got out of his grip and rushed back at Lien-Da. At the last second, Lien-Da threw her foot up and caught the cat right in her chin, causing her to back away holding her face in pain.

"I think she just did! That kick really knocked Asui senseless!" said Wooiser.

Lien-Da struggled for a few seconds until she broke out of the ropes. Then she faced the ropes, leapt on the middle ones, and used them to launch herself at Asui, performing a backflip and bringing the cat down with a Springboard Moonsault, getting a loud pop from the crowd and landing in a pinning position.

"Lien-Da frees herself and then hits a very nice Springboard Moonsault on Asui!" said Crysta.

"And she's got her pinned down too! This may be it!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Asui kicked out of the pin.

"Lien-Da gets a near-fall as Asui kicks out at 2!" said Crysta.

Lien-Da got to her feet, went to the nearest turnbuckle, and climbed to the top of it. Lien-Da was still a bit dazed from Asui's earlier attack and was wavering a bit.

"This is not smart by Lien-Da! She's not in condition to be going for a high flying move!" said Wooiser.

Suddenly, Asui kipped up to her feet, ran at Lien-Da, and shoved her off the turnbuckle to the outside of the ring.

"Oh my gosh!" said Crysta.

The crowd ringside gasped in shock as they saw the impact of Lien-Da's fall and saw her curl up in pain.

"Lien-Da was just sent flying through the air to the outside of the ring! And there was nothing at all to break her fall!" said Wooiser.

"She looks like she's hurt badly after that one!" said Crysta.

Asui took that time to make her way up to the top turnbuckle herself.

"Now Asui's going to the top!" said Wooiser.

The crowd was switching between gazing at Lien-Da, who was slowly getting back up, and Asui, who was standing tall on the turnbuckle. After Lien-Da got up and turned in Asui's direction, the cat leapt off the turnbuckle soared down to the echidna and hit her with a huge missile dropkick, sending her flying across the outside of the ring and getting many shocked gasps from the crowd.

"Oh snap!" said Wooiser and Crysta together.

Asui hurt herself with the maneuver and was laid out right along with Lien-Da.

"No surprise there that Asui's hurt after that move! Did you see how she went flying through the air and connected perfectly with that missile dropkick? That was amazing!" said Crysta.

As the two ladies were on the outside, the referee began his count again.

"The referee's counting Lien-Da and Asui out! Will they be able to make it back to the ring in time?" asked Wooiser.

Around the five count Lien-Da had already been crawling towards the ring and was using the apron to pull herself up.

"Lien-Da's going to make it back into the ring!" said Crysta.

Asui used the barricade to get to her feet and she looked and saw Lien-Da mere seconds away from getting back in the ring. The cat ran to Lien-Da and kicked her in the back of her legs hard, buckling her and causing her to drop down to the ground.

"Asui drops Lien-Da down to the ground with that kick!" said Wooiser.

As Lien-Da hit the ground holding her leg, Asui quickly leapt in the ring and just as she was inside, the referee counted to ten and the crowd began booing.

"Look at that! Asui's got back in the ring a split second before the referee made the ten count!" said Crysta.

"Lien-Da's been counted out!" said Wooiser.

The referee called for the bell and the match was over.

"It is all over! Asui has defeated Lien-Da!" said Crysta.

_**(Sick Puppies – "Survive")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of count out, Asui Hikaru!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The crowd was still booing loudly as the music played and the winner was announced. Asui used the ropes to pull herself up to her feet and the referee held her arm up in victory.

"Asui has gotten another win! Do you know what this means? She's beaten both of the Women's Tag Team Champions not once, but twice in the same month!" said Wooiser.

"She's the only person who can say she's done that! This is a huge win for her here tonight! And she is riding a huge wave of momentum going into her match against Sonia next week!" said Crysta.

"She'd better be ready too because Sonia should prove to be her biggest challenge yet on her way to meeting Rouge at 'Onslaught!'" said Wooiser.

Asui exited the ring and, with her usual expression on her face, made her way up the ramp and behind the curtain. Lien-Da got to her feet, picked up her title belt, and let out a frustrated yell as she started to slam her fist down on the steel steps.

"Oh my, Lien-Da is even more pissed off than she was before the match started!" said Crysta.

"It seems that what she said to Julie-Su also applies to herself because she lost here tonight as well! Man, I know this isn't going to sit well with her and she is no doubt going to be on the warpath to make up for this!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

Chip was walking backstage eating a double cheeseburger when he heard his name being called. "Chip! Hey Chip!"

The tiger turned and saw Carrotia running up to him. "Oh, it's just you Shorty," he said with his mouth full. "What can I do for you?"

The rabbit was a bit disgusted by the tiger but shrugged it off. "My match with the new girl Lily is up next. I just wanted to ask you, is she really as tough as you said she was last week, or were you just messing with me?"

"Oh trust me, she's no joke," said Chip. "You're gonna have your hands full with her."

Carrotia looked at the tiger for a second before bursting out laughing. "Hahaha! Oh Chip, you're such a jokester! You really had me going there for a moment! You really made me think that she would be a real threat!"

"Um Carrotia…" said Chip as he looked behind the rabbit.

"She is going to be a walk in the park, seriously! After this easy win the boss is going to be on cloud nine!" said Carrotia, completely ignoring Chip.

"Carrotia…" said the tiger a bit louder.

"Thanks again for making this match boss man!" said the rabbit as she began to head towards the ring area. "I'll have her beat in no time!"

Chip watched the rabbit leave the area and head towards the ring and once she was gone, he sighed. "I tried to tell her." Looking back to where Carrotia was once standing, the tiger's eyes fell on Lily, Jake, and Reo. "Lily?" said Chip as he placed a hand on the hedgebat's shoulder. "Don't rough her up _too _bad, ok?"

Giggling, Lily looked over at Chip and said, "I'll try. No promises though."

Smiling at her, Chip said, "Go out there and put on a show. And you guys," he said as he motioned to Jake and Reo. "You guys got the best seats in the house! Enjoy, and get a feel for the environment because you two will be in action next week!"

'_We'll definitely do that,'_ said Jake mentally.

"Yeah, catch you later Chip," said Reo as he, Jake, and Lily headed towards the ring.

Chip watched them leave and took another bite of his cheeseburger. "This is gonna be good."

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Carrotia was so much into her inflated ego that she didn't notice her opponent was standing behind her the whole time and heard everything she said!" said Wooiser.

"And now we are up to a very highly anticipated match between Carrotia and newcomer Lily!" said Crysta. "Chip promises that Lily is not going to be an easy challenge for Carrotia! We shall find out right here, right now!"

* * *

_**~Singles W/ Manager Match; Lily The Hedgebat (W/ Jake The Demonic Hedgehog & Reo The Dragedge) VS. Carrotia The Rabbit~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a singles w/ manager match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Lil' Mama – "Lip Gloss")**_

Boos came from the audience as the music played and Carrotia came flying from behind the curtain in her flying carrot. She flew down the ramp and got came to a stop beside the steel steps. She hopped out of the carrot and into the ring. She walked smugly around the ring, looking out at the crowd and throwing her hair behind her.

"Introducing first, from Metal Island, weighing in at 28 lbs., Carrotia the Rabbit!"

"Carrotia is back in action for the first time since her loss against Cream back at 'Vendetta!'" said Wooiser.

"And this is a huge stakes match for her in a sense because of the situation she and her parts Fockewulf and Bearenger have been put in because of their boss! It's all up to her tonight as Bearenger lost his match earlier to Espio and she needs this victory so that her and her teammates can get out of the hot water they're in!" said Crysta.

Carrotia went to her corner and waited for her opponent to arrive.

_**(Within Temptations – "Stand My Ground")**_

A hush fell over the crowd as the music played and the lights in the arena went off. A dimensional rift opened up on the stage and electricity shot out from it. Three figures began to form out of it and when the rift disappeared, Team Havoc was standing on the stage. The three of them stood motionless for a few seconds before they began to make their way down the ramp and once they got to the ring, Lily got inside the ring and Jake and Reo went to stand in her corner outside. Lily, holding onto her necklace, went to her corner and stood opposite of her opponent.

"And the opponent, representing Team Havoc, from Parts Unknown, weighing in at 67 lbs., Lily the Hedgebat!" said the ring announcer.

"There's that phenomenal entrance by these three that we saw last week in their debut! Man, that sure is something else!" said Wooiser.

"I'll never forget that entrance the first time I saw it! It scared the hell out of me! But now it is finally time to get down to business! This is Lily's first match in the SWA and she's going up against a young lady who ventured into a steel cage match not too long ago! And if what Chip said is true, than this will surely be a good match!" said Crysta.

The referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Lily and Carrotia, one on one!" said Wooiser.

Carrotia started the match off by laughing at Lily, holding her sides from laughing so hard. Lily merely kept her eyes on the rabbit and began to circle the ring with her.

"It looks like Carrotia still isn't taking this seriously!" said Crysta.

"And Lily doesn't looked phased at all! She's keeping her cool and circling her opponent!" said Wooiser.

The two women met in the middle of the ring in a lock up and a split second later, Lily pulled her arms down and drove Carrotia face-first into the mat, causing the crowd to respond with surprise.

"Whoa! What the heck?" yelled Crysta.

Carrotia held her face and backed away into one of the corners, a look of shock on her face as she looked at Lily.

"I know my eyes aren't messing with me! Did Lily really just overpower Carrotia without as much as breaking a sweat?" asked Wooiser.

"I believe she did! That caught us all by surprise, especially Carrotia!" said Crysta.

The hedgebat simply put on an innocent look and that ticked off Carrotia. The rabbit got to her feet, rushed at Lily, but as soon as she was within range, Lily scooped her up in her arms and hit her with a massive powerslam, getting another reaction from the crowd.

"And there's a powerslam! Damn, Carrotia's just walking right into these hard-hitting moves!" said Wooiser.

Carrotia arched her back as she once again rolled away from Lily to put space between them. Lily didn't wait around this time and went to Carrotia, dragged her to the middle of the ring, picked her up, and held her up in the air in the suplex position.

"Suplex coming up!" said Crysta.

For a very long time, Lily continued to hold Carrotia upside down in the air and she showed her strength and did a few squats before dropping back and hitting a huge Vertical Suplex, getting a pop from the crowd and causing big damage to Carrotia's back.

"Oh my damn! Did you see that? This Lily girl is a real powerhouse!" said Wooiser.

"That was really amazing! She is all over Carrotia in this match and doesn't show any signs of letting up!" said Crysta.

Still holding onto Carrotia, Lily flipped backwards onto the rabbit in the mount position. She then wrapped one of her legs around the back of Carrotia's head, locked her other leg around her heel, and turned so that she had Carrotia on top of her and caught in her legs.

"What is Lily doing?" asked Wooiser.

"I don't know!" said Crysta.

Lily then grabbed her opponent's head and pulled down on it while squeezing her legs together, locking on a modified triangle choke.

"Whoa, look at that! That looks like a triangle choke but it looks a little different!" said Wooiser.

"Chip said something about this earlier to me! He said all three members of Team Havoc are submission specialists and this must be Lily's finisher, the Chaos Fury!" said Crysta.

Carrotia's eyes went wide and she tried to get out of the powerful hedgebat's grasp but she couldn't get away because of the hard grip Lily had on her.

"Carrotia is stuck in place and can't even move an inch!" said Wooiser.

The referee asked Carrotia if she wanted to give up and in response, the rabbit tapped out on the mat.

"She tapped out! Carrotia just tapped out!" said Crysta.

"Whoa!" said Wooiser.

The referee called for the bell and the match was over.

"It is all over! Lily has defeated Carrotia!" said Crysta.

_**(Within Temptations – "Stand My Ground")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of submission, Lily the Hedgebat!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The crowd was cheering loudly as the music played and the winner was announced. Lily released Carrotia, got to her feet, and the referee held her arm up in victory.

"Lily did it! She won her very first match in the SWA!" said Wooiser.

"Not only did she win! She dominated!" said Crysta. "Carrotia didn't get a single offensive maneuver on her! Lily put on a clinic in there tonight!"

"She showed unbelievable power and also some great technical skills! That Chaos Fury of hers is definitely going to be a force to be reckoned with!" said Wooiser.

"No doubt! I see great things in that young ladies future if she is capable of that!" said Crysta.

Jake and Reo entered the ring and Lily hugged both of them. Reo held her back in joy and Jake did as well, only with one arm and with his usual emotionless gaze on his face.

"Jake and Reo are celebrating Lily's win with her in the ring!" said Wooiser.

"We'll get to see those two in action next week when the take on the unlikely pair of US Champion Nack and his number one contender Silver! I wonder what they can do in the ring!" said Crysta.

"If it's anything like what we just saw Lily do, then Nack and Silver are in for one hell of a fight!" said Wooiser.

At that moment, even louder cheers filled the building and everyone looked at the entrance. Standing there on the stage were Jet, Storm, and Wave, and they were looking right at Team Havoc.

"The Babylon Rogues are here, among them the winner of the 'High Flyer of the Night' award, Jet the Hawk! Oh, this is really interesting!" said Crysta.

"This is the exact opposite of what we saw last week! The roles have been reversed this week as the Babylon Rogues are the ones looking from the stage at Team Havoc in the ring!" said Wooiser.

Team Havoc turned to face the Babylon Rogues and the two teams of three began to stare each other down.

"You can just feel the tension between these two teams! This is their second meeting in two weeks and you just know something is going to jump off eventually!" said Crysta.

"After seeing this there's no doubt in my mind that these two teams will cross paths eventually! And when they do, it is sure to be a barnburner! But Carrotia lost this match! That's going to make _you know who _even more pissed off!" said Wooiser.

"Oh my gosh, don't even bring _her _up right now!" said Crysta with a groan. "It looks like it's all up to Fockewulf and Bearenger next week to win their match against Vector and Espio so that we all don't feel _her _wrath!"

"Oh, we're getting word from Sasha in the back!" said Wooiser. "Hey Sasha, what's going on?"

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

"Hey Wooiser, hey Crysta!" said Sasha into her microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, 'The Ice Queen' Asui Hikaru!"

The crowd booed as Asui was shown, her usual expression on her face and her arms crossed.

"Now Asui," Sasha began. "Congratulations on not just your win tonight, but you're previous two wins as well! You've been on quite the roll since you defeated Rouge, Sonia, Fiona, and Lien-Da in your first ever match here and that is real accomplishment to be able to say you beat all of them at the same time! But, from what we all saw last month, it seems that most of your animosity seems to be aimed at Rouge! And I, as well as everyone else, would like to know why it is her that seems to be at the top of your hit list, so to speak!"

Asui looked over at Sasha and let out an irritated sigh. "You and everyone else wants to know?" she asked. "Fine. I'll tell you why. For those of you that don't know, I am a G.U.N. agent, and in the world of G.U.N., there is one name that I hear day in and day out – Rouge The Bat. She is the most respected and well known of the agents in the organization. Don't get me wrong, I respect her. I respect the hell out of Rouge the Bat,"

Then Asui went silent. "I just feel that she doesn't respect me. You saw it, everyone else saw it. Out of respect, I offered to take Rouge's place in her title match so that she wouldn't get any more hurt than she already was. And what did she do? She said no, she turned me down, she kicked me to the curb! I respect Rouge and it was obvious to the plain eye that she doesn't respect me! So, I took matters into my own hands – if she wasn't going to respect me, then I was going to take my respect by any means necessary, even if it meant costing her the chance to become one half of the Women's Tag Team Champions!"

Then a dark smirk appeared on Asui's face. "And at 'Onslaught,' I'm going to make sure that I get my respect from Rouge and she'll see that I'm not as good as her as many people may think. She and everyone else will see that I am far better."

Asui left the area after her last statement. "Wow, talk about being full of confidence!" said Sasha after Asui left. "Wooiser, Crysta, back to you guys!"

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Thanks Sasha!" said Crysta. "Well, we finally know why Asui's been gunning after Rouge! It's all about her wanting respect from her!"

"She doesn't seem to believe in the 'earn respect' rule so she wants to take it!" said Wooiser. "And she's looking to do that at 'Onslaught' by defeating Rouge!"

"Although I wouldn't say she's becoming well-liked right now, but Asui without a doubt is getting respect for her huge wins this month!" said Crysta. "But it looks like she won't be satisfied until she beats Rouge! We'll see if she can accomplish that in two weeks!"

"But she's going to have to get through Sonia next week first!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Locker Room Area~**_

"Those were some very strong words Rouge," said Shadow as he and Rouge were walking down the hallway. "Do you think you're going to be ready for her?"

"Oh c'mon Shadow!" said the voluptuous bat as she placed her hands on her hips. "I'm always ready! If she wants her respect, she can come and try to take it! I'll admit that she's doing a little something, but until she can beat me she hasn't done a thing!"

"Hmm, confident as ever I see," said Shadow as he crossed his arms.

"You know it!" Rouge said with a wink. "What about you? You and Mephiles are going to be in the same ring later on tonight. What do you think is going to happen when that time comes?"

Shadow's ruby eyes opened and a snarl escaped his lips at the sound of the dark hedgehog's name. "When I get my hands on him, he's going to wish it was a nightmare."

"Well, that pretty much answers my question," said Rouge.

At that moment, the two Team Dark members looked up and saw Team Havoc walking towards them. Jake and Reo walked past them and as Lily walked by, both Shadow and Rouge looked at her and their looks were returned by the young hedgebat. Nothing was said between the three of them, their looks said everything and for a split second it seemed as if time had stopped for the three of them. Eventually Lily walked past them and went to catch up with her teammates, Shadow and Rouge's eyes still on her.

"That girl sure did impress me with her performance tonight," said Rouge. "She's got a lot of talent and can definitely become a top contender here one day. Heh, I may have to watch my back."

Shadow responded with a simple nod of his head.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Wow1 Lily's in-ring debut also impressed Shadow and Rouge! Now that's saying something if those two were impressed!" said Wooiser.

"That young lady sure did turn a lot of heads this evening with her dominating performance! I too see big things in her future if she continues with a performance like the one we just saw!" said Crysta.

"And as we heard, Shadow is pumped for tonight's main event! If Mephiles is involved in it, then Shadow's going to be more than ready to get his hands on him!" said Wooiser.

"And you can bet that somewhere Mephiles is thinking the exact same thing!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

"Alright alright dudes and dudette," said Guru Emu inside the Downunda Freedom Fighters locker room. "Let's see if we can fix this whole ordeal that we've found ourselves in. First things first, congrats to Barby on her win tonight. Awesome job babe, awesome job."

"Thanks Emu," said Barby. "But this isn't about my win. This is about us, the Downunda Freedom Fighters. Due to Bill's actions recently, we've been falling apart and something has to be done about it."

"I got the perfect solution!" said Thrash. "Let's kick him out! We'll be much better off without him and his crap!"

"Thrash!" yelled Barby at the Tasmanian devil. "How can you even think that? He's one of us, our friend! We don't do that to our friends!"

"Barby, open your eyes!" said Thrash. "Look at what's been going on since he went on this whole ego trip of his! It's affecting the whole team! We can fix everything by just letting him go!"

"Thrash does have a point," said Stu from his seat. "Bill's completely out of control. He didn't even show up for this meeting. Matter of fact, no one's seen him since he lost the Hardcore Title last week. It just goes to show that he doesn't care about anyone but himself."

Barby was about to lash out at Thrash and Stu when she realized that there was some truth to their words. Instead of speaking, she simply sat down in her seat and placed her head in her hands and sighed deeply, clearly frustrated.

"Hey buddies, let's take it down a notch here shall we?" asked Emu as he looked out at his companions. "Walt my man, what do you think should be done about Bill?"

Walt, arms crossed said, "Nothing. He'll come around eventually. And don't you guys worry about him. I'll handle him myself. Don't let him and what he's been doing get to the rest of you. Just leave it all to me. If he tries anything else, I'll take care of it myself."

"Are you sure?" asked Barby in a concerned voice.

Walt nodded his head. "As sure as I've ever been about anything.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Looks like the DFF's have finally decided to do something about Bill and his actions for the past month!" said Wooiser.

"It sure is about time, if you ask me!" said Crysta. "Like Thrash and Bill said, Bill has been on a huge ego trip and it looks like Walt is going to take the matters into his own hands! Wonder what he's going to do!"

"We'll just have to wait and see!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

The titantron was split down the middle and Kragok and Ari was on either side of it. They were both on their way to the ring.

"And now it's time for a rematch from 'Vendetta!' Kragok and Ari are set to go at it again!" said Wooiser.

"These two put on a very physical match at our very first pay-per-view and it looks like they are ready to do it again! If it's anything like their last match, then this is going to be a straight up slobber-knocker! Let's do it!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Non-Title Singles Match; Kragok The Echidna VS. Ari The Ram~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a non-title singles match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Dokodemo Doa – "Fearful Yet Hopeful")**_

Cheers filled the building as the music played and moments later Ari came from the curtains, a look of determination on his face as he looked at the echidna standing in the ring not too far from him. His eyes narrowed as he walked down the ramp, earning pats on his back from the fans ringside. He reached the ring, walked up the steps, and entered it, making his way to the top of the nearest turnbuckle and looked out to the cheering fans.

"Introducing first, from Western Mobius, weighing in at 230 lbs., Ari the Ram!" said the ring announcer.

"Ari's back in action and gets a chance to avenge his loss to Kragok at 'Vendetta!'" said Wooiser.

"He came up short in that physical match and now he's looking to put that behind him and defeat Kragok right here tonight!" said Crysta.

Ari took off his vest, threw it into the crowd, got off the turnbuckle, stood in his corner and waited for his opponent to arrive.

_**(Finger Eleven – "Drag You Down")**_

Boos filled the building as the lights in the arena went off and a single red spotlight shown down on the center of the stage. Kragok came out from behind the curtain and stood in the spotlight with his head down, his title belt on his shoulder. As the music kicked up, Kragok held his head up, a dark look on his face and made his way down the ramp. He reached the ring, slid into it, and stood in the middle of it, holding his title belt up and his expression never changing on his face.

"And the opponent, representing the Dark Legion, from Angel Island, weighing in at 100 lbs., ladies and gentlemen, he is the reigning SWA Hardcore Champion, Kragok the Echidna!" said the ring announcer.

"It has been a very big month for Kragok! He's been on a huge roll lately!" said Wooiser.

"He defeated Ari at 'Vendetta' and last week he defeated Bill to become the Hardcore Champion! He also won the award for 'Finisher of the Night' too! I'd hate to be the one to try and take that title away from him, although Ari said that he may be the one to do it! Let's see if that indeed happens!" said Crysta.

Kragok went to his corner and placed his title belt down on the outside. Afterwards, he turned his attention to Ari and they glared at each other. Soon, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Kragok and Ari, one on one!" said Wooiser.

Kragok and Ari met in the middle of the ring in an intense lock-up. Both of them tried to get the advantage over the other but neither could for a few moments. Ari soon began to get the better of the situation and pushed Kragok up against the ropes. The referee tried to break them apart and couldn't so he began to count them out. At the count of four, Ari released Ari and the moment he did, Kragok sucker punched Ari, knocking him off balance.

"There's a sucker punch by Kragok as Ari let him go!" said Crysta.

As the ram staggered back, Kragok ran at him, clenched both of his fists together, and knocked Ari down to the mat with a hard Double Ax Handle to his face.

"There's the Hardcore Champion's signature Double Ax Handle!" said Wooiser.

The crowd booed as Kragok dropped down and covered Ari.

"Kragok's going for the first pin attempt in the match!" said Crysta.

1

Ari kicked out of the pin.

"Ari kicks out quickly!" said Wooiser.

Kragok got to his feet and dropped kicks down on Ari's chest, knocking the air out of him before dropping down and covering him again.

"Kragok covers Ari again after hitting some hard kicks!" said Crysta.

1

Ari kicked out again.

"And Ari kicks out quick again! Impressive after all those kicks he got hit with!" said Wooiser.

Kragok growled, picked Ari up, and whipped him into the ropes. As Ari came back to him, Kragok threw a clothesline at him, but Ari ducked it. Kragok turned around and was socked in the jaw with a hard punch by Ari, causing him to turn back around from the impact.

"Ooh, what a punch!" said Crysta.

Ari wrapped his arms around Kragok's waist, lifted him up in the air, and dropped down to the mat, crushing Kragok between his own body and the mat hitting a Belly-To-Back Slam.

"Nice slam by Ari!" said Wooiser.

The crowd cheered for Ari as he turned Kragok over and covered him.

"Now Ari's going for the win!" said Crysta.

1

2

Kragok kicked out of the pin.

"Ari gets a near-fall on Kragok!" said Wooiser.

Ari picked Kragok up and the moment the Hardcore Champion was up, he pulled Ari's legs out from under him, dropped him down on his back, leapt over him, and covered him in a jackknife pin.

"Kragok drops Ari and now he has him pinned himself!" said Crysta.

1

2

Ari kicked out of the pin, pushed Ari off of him, and they both scrambled to their feet.

"Kragok gets a near-fall and now they both are back up!" said Wooiser.

Kragok ran at Ari only to be hit with a punch, dropping him to the mat. Kragok got back up and was dropped with a clothesline. Kragok got up again quickly only to be picked up by Ari and driven to the mat with a hard body slam.

"Man, Kragok just got hit with three huge moves from Ari!" said Crysta.

As Kragok's body arched in pain, Ari covered him.

"And he finds himself in another pinning position!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Kragok kicked out.

"Kragok kicks out once again!" said Crysta.

Ari picked Kragok up and whipped him into the ropes. However, Kragok held onto the ropes and kept from bouncing back to Ari. The ram ran at Kragok but as soon as he was within range, the Hardcore Champion exploded off the ropes, picked Ari up in the air, and slammed him down to the mat on his back with a Spinebuster, getting boos from the crowd and covering Ari.

"Ooh, Kragok fights back with a Spinebuster and has Ari pinned down!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Ari kicked out of the pin.

"Ari kicks out again! Man, both of them are refusing to stay down!" said Crysta.

Kragok got up, picked Ari up, and locked his arms around his head. Just as Kragok was going to execute a DDT, Ari suddenly picked him up, turned him around, and positioned him on his shoulders on his back. There was a pop from the crowd as they saw Ari prepared to hit his finisher.

"Uh oh! Kragok looked like he was going to drill Ari with a DDT, but Ari counters it and now has the Hardcore Champion in position for the Ari Backbreaker!" said Wooiser.

Suddenly, the fans began to boo loudly. Everyone saw Bill come through the crowd, jump the barricade, and climb to the top of the turnbuckle closest to Ari and Kragok, chair in hand.

"What the hell? It's Bill, the former Hardcore Champion!" said Crysta.

"He came through the crowd and is on the top turnbuckle! And he's armed with a steel chair!" said Wooiser.

Bill leapt off the turnbuckle and rove the chair into both Ari and Kragok, dropping them to the mat.

"Oh my gosh! He just hit Ari and Kragok!" said Crysta.

The crowd was booing loudly as the referee called for the bell and ended the match.

"And the referee has ended the match!" said Wooiser.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as a result of a double disqualification, this match is a no contest!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The crowd continued to boo loudly after the decision made and Bill began to let loose on both Kragok and Ari with the steel chair.

"The match is over thanks to Bill's interference!" said Wooiser.

"And he's not finished yet! He's destroying both Ari and Kragok with that chair! He must be mad because of losing his title last week to Kragok!" said Crysta.

After roughing up Ari, the platypus kicked him out of the ring and delivered one more hard shot to Kragok. Bill then through the chair down, went to the referee, and started to tell him something.

"Oh man! This looks familiar! Bill's trying to regain the Hardcore Title! I just know it!" said Wooiser.

"That's why he messed up the match! Because he wants his title belt back!" said Crysta.

At that moment, loud cheers came from the crowd and everyone saw Walt bolt down the ramp, slide into the ring, and tackle Bill down to the mat while he was talking to the referee.

"It's Walt and he is all over Bill!" said Wooiser.

"Remember what he said earlier! Walt said that he was going to take care of Bill one way or another! And that's just what he's doing right here, right now!" said Crysta.

Bill covered up as best as he could but he was still hit with a lot of shots by Walt. The wallaby got up, picked Bill up, and whipped him into the ropes. However, Bill held onto the ropes and pulled himself out of it.

"Bill gets out of the ring! It's clear that he doesn't want anything to do with Walt right now!" said Wooiser.

"You've got to believe that Walt's loss to Bill at 'Vendetta' has a lot to do with this as well!" said Crysta.

After getting out of the ring, Bill started to make his way up the ramp when all of a sudden he was blindsided from behind.

"What was that?" yelled Wooiser.

The platypus hit the ramp, looked up, and saw Simian standing over him, a 2x4 in his hand.

"Uh oh! It's Simian!" said Crysta.

"He hasn't forgotten about what happened last week in the 'Match of the Night' between himself and Bill and is looking for revenge! And he's not alone!" said Wooiser.

The gorilla held the wood up and brought it right down on Bill's chest, causing him to yell out in pain and clutch his chest.

"My gosh! Right to the chest!" said Crysta.

"Bill must be in a world of pain after that one! I bet you he's thinking he didn't win 'Match of the Night' and 'Performer of the Night' last week!" said Wooiser.

Simian turned his gaze to the ring, saw Walt, and made his way down the ramp, patting the 2x4 in the palm of his hand. In the ring, Walt had his hands clenched and was ready for the larger and more powerful gorilla and eventually, Simian got in the ring, ran at Walt, and swung the 2x4.

"Walt's head is about to be sent to the moon!" said Crysta.

Walt ducked the swing and ran towards the rope. However, Kragok had gotten back up to his feet, grabbed his title belt, and clocked Simian in the face with it, dropping him down to the mat.

"Oh man! Walt avoids getting hit, but Simian wasn't so lucky!" said Wooiser.

As Walt bounced off the ropes, he ran right into a shot from the title belt as well.

"And Walt meets the same fate!" said Crysta.

Kragok looked down at his handiwork and saw that Simian was using the ropes to pull himself up. Growling, Kragok got out of the ring and made his way to the stage, his title belt in hand.

"Kragok decides to seek higher ground after seeing Simian recovering from that shot with the title belt!" said Wooiser.

_**(Lil' Flip feat. Eden – "Respect Me")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and Chip appeared on the titantron.

"The boss man's back! I wonder what he's got to say about what just happened!" said Crysta.

"Hmm, very interesting happenings going on with the five of you," said Chip as he scratched his chin. "I can see that the issues between you guys has to be settled and you know what? You all are going to settle it at 'Onslaught.'"

"What's he talking about?" asked Wooiser and Crysta shrugged her shoulders.

"Kragok, Ari, you two have been going at it for the past few weeks and it's obvious you both still have a lot of animosity towards each other. Walt, Bill, Simian, the same can be said for the three of you. So you guys know what? I say we kill two birds with one stone! We're going to settle these issues at the same time, and I'll tell you all how!"

The crowd went silent as they waited for Chip continue. "With that being said, at 'Onslaught,' we're going to have a good old-fashioned 5 Pack Challenge Elimination Match!"

"WHAT?" exclaimed Wooiser and Crysta as the crowd cheered loudly.

"That's right! It's going to be Kragok, Ari, Walt, Bill, and Simian all going at it in the ring at the same time and when one of them is pinned or made to tap out, then they will be eliminated! The last one standing will be the winner!"

"Oh wow, that is big!" said Crysta.

"And one last thing," said Chip. "The Hardcore Title will be on the line in that match and you all know what that means! Anything goes!"

The crowd was going crazy with cheers as Kragok got a look of slight shock on his face from hearing the match just made. He turned back and looked at his four challengers, who were all looking not just at him, but at his title belt and at each other as well.

"But before that, we're going to see how you guys do when you have to team up with each other first!" said Chip. "So next week, it will be a 2-On-3 Handicap match – Walt and Bill taking on Ari, Kragok, and Simian!"

"What? They have to team up first before their match at 'Onslaught?" yelled Wooiser as the fans cheered loudly and the five competitors all eyes each other in shock and surprise.

"You guys be sure not to rough each other up _too _bad next week!" Chip said with sarcasm in his voice. "You guys still need to be in condition to at least show up at 'Onslaught!' I'll catch you guys later!"

_**(Lil' Flip feat. Eden – "Respect Me")**_

He crowd cheered and applauded as the music played and Chip disappeared off the titantron. The five competitors all continued to gaze at each other amidst a sea of cheering fans.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have learned of yet another huge match made for 'Onslaught,' and it's a title match!" said Crysta. "Kragok will defend the Hardcore Title against Walt, Ari, Bill, and Simian in a 5 Pack Challenge Elimination match!"

"But before that, all these guys will have to compete against each other next week in a 2-On-3 Handicap match!" said Wooiser. "How are they going to work together when they know they will be one week away from beating the hell out of each other, not to mention all the bad blood between them now!"

"I have no idea! That's practically impossible!" said Crysta. "But we'll have to wait until next week to see how that goes! Wow, next week is shaping up to be one for the history books!"

"'Onslaught' is too!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

"'Onslaught, 'Onslaught, 'Onslaught!'" exclaimed Bean as he and Bark were walking through the backstage area. "Everyone seems to have forgotten that we, WE, are the ones everyone should be talking about!"

Arms crossed, Bark simply nodded his head.

"Last week was just a blip on the radar!" the CW Champion continued! "Those Babylon Punks just got lucky! That's all good! We'll make up for it! We are the future of this company and in due time, everyone will see it! All the titles in the SWA will soon be ours, all ours!"

Bark nodded again.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Looks like Bark and the CW Champion Bean aren't letting last week's loss hold them back from their goal of holding all the titles in the SWA!" said Wooiser.

"Pssh! We'll see if and when that ever happens!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

"Alright," said Scourge as he and his Destructix teammates saw the conclusion of the Kragok/Ari match. "Simian's back in the title hunt to get the Hardcore Title back and Lightning won tonight and is getting his rematch on the same night Simian and I have our title matches." A smirk then appeared on his face. "Things are going very smoothly. And later tonight, everyone's going to get a sneak preview of what's going to happen at 'Onslaught' when I defeat Sonic and become the new SWA Champion."

"You got that right boss!" said Predator. "And all the tag teams out right now can have their little one-minute times of fame. It's only a matter of time before me and Frog begin to run through them and take the titles for ourselves!"

"Hell yeah!" Frog piped in. "These people think that what's going on now is hot? Just wait 'til me and Predator get rolling!"

Turning to his teammates, Scourge said, "That's what I want to hear. And Fiona baby," he said as he turned to the fox sitting beside him. "You're still doing a great job. Don't even sweat that loss to that bitch Asui. You're still the baddest bitch around here."

Giggling, Fiona said, "You're damn right," before kissing the green hedgehog on his cheek.

Scourge gave Fiona a seductive look before turning and looking around the locker room. "Say guys, have any of you seen Drago and Sleuth?"

The others looked around too. "Naw, I haven't seen either of them all night," said Lightning. "Drago's probably out and about trying to pick up girls or something and knowing Sleuth, he probably ain't too far behind."

Scourge went silent as he began to think of where his teammates are.

"Anyways babe, where's Mephiles?" asked Fiona. "Have you seen him? He is on your team again tonight right?"

"Yeah he is, and yeah I talked to him earlier," said Scourge as he sat back in his seat. "He's ready for the match. But that's all I got out of him, along with stay out of my way or you'll be next and all that bullcrap. That guy is really beginning to get on my nerves. But what he said goes for him as well. He screws with me, then Shadow won't have to worry about taking him out because I'll do it myself."

The rest of the Destructix shared a dark laugh with each other.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Looks like practically all members of the Destructix all have winning and gold on their minds!" said Wooiser.

"Yes, all of them except Drago and Sleuth!" said Crysta. "I wonder where those two are and what they're up to?"

"Beats the hell out of me!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

"Are you ready for your match Cream?" asked Cosmo as she walked alongside the rabbit towards the ring.

"More than ever!" the peach rabbit replied with confidence in her voice. "I've been looking forward to this ever since last week!"

"So have I," said the seedarian with a slightly upset voice. "I still can't believe how Honey beat me last week. Now you have the chance to take on Tiara. Just don't fall for any of their tricks because they're sure to pull something out there. Are you sure you don't need me to be out there with you?"

"I'm sure Cosmo," said Cream with a smile. "Thank you so much for offering. But I want to show them both that I can take on Tiara myself."

Smiling back, Cosmo said, "I understand. Make sure you win this one for me too ok?"

"Ok!" Cream gave Cosmo a quick hug. "I'll see you afterwards ok?"

"Ok," said Cosmo as she hugged her friend back. "Good luck!"

Cream nodded her head, released Cosmo, and made her way towards the ring. Cosmo watched Cream until she was out of sight and made her way back to her locker room.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

"You know what Honey?" asked Tiara to the cat as they walked down the hallway. "Should I even be wasting my time taking Cream on, really? I mean, that _little girl _isn't even in my league!"

"Hey, let's be honest. Who's league _is _she in? Nobody's, that's who!" said Honey with a laugh. "And everyone saw how I wiped the floor with her little friend Cosmo last week! You're going to do pretty much the same to her, probably in even less time than it took me to beat Cosmo!"

A laugh came from Tiara's lips. "True that, true that! No matter how long it takes, at the end of the day I'm going to have my arm held up and it will be announced…!"

Tiara held her hand to Honey as if she were holding a microphone. And the yellow cat said in a loud announcing voice, "Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match, Tiara Boobowski!"

The two cats laughed out loud and continued on their way to the ring.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Those two chicks got to have the biggest egos of anyone I've ever seen!" said Wooiser.

"Seriously! But what Cosmo told Cream was true!" said Crysta. "As we saw last week, Honey and Tiara have a huge bad of tricks! There's no telling what they'll try to do tonight!" said Crysta.

"Honey had a successful debut match last week, we're about to see if Tiara can do the same! But she's going to have to get through Cream in order to do so!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Singles W/ Manager Match; Tiara Boobowski (W Honey The Cat) VS. Cream The Rabbit~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a singles w/ manager match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Sonic Heroes – "Follow Me")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and moments later Cream came bouncing from behind the curtains very energetically and happily. She bounced down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans as she did so before leaping into the ring. She went to one of the corners, got on top, and waved out to the fans, who waved back and continued to cheer for her.

"Introducing first, from Station Square, weighing in at 26 lbs., Cream the Rabbit!" said the ring announcer.

"Creams back in action for the first time since defeating Carrotia inside a steel cage at 'Vendetta!'" said Wooiser.

"And what a huge win for her that was, possibly the biggest of her career yet! And now, after last week's happenings, Cream's found herself as being one of the women who Tiara and Honey have criticized! And after saving Cosmo last week, Cream is set to go one on one with one of her friend's attackers and get retribution for her!" said Crysta.

Cream went to her corner and waited for her opponent to arrive.

_**(Lost Prophets – "Rooftops")**_

Loud boos came from the crowd as the music played and moments later, both Honey and Tiara came out from behind the curtain. They stood side by side on the stage, spun around twice, and as they came to a stop with their backs showing towards the ring, they held their hands up and yellow and orange pyro exploded on the sides of the stage. The two of them then made their way smugly down the ramp and as Honey went to stand in Tiara's corner, the orange cat got into the ring, went to one of the corners, got on the middle turnbuckle, and looked out at the crowd with a smug expression on her face and flipped her hair.

"And the opponent, being accompanied by Honey the Cat, from the Jade Gully Zone, weighing in at 70 lbs., Tiara Boobowski!" said the ring announcer.

"This is Tiara's first match here in the SWA and she's looking to get a win like Honey did last week!" said Wooiser.

"And Tiara played a huge role in Honey's win last week! You have to wonder if Honey will do the same here tonight! We'll find out in due time!" said Crysta.

Tiara got down from her corner and after giving Honey a high five on the outside, turned to Cream with her hands on her hips and her usual smug expression on her face. Soon, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Tiara and Cream, one on one!" said Wooiser.

Tiara and Cream looked like they were going to meet in a lockup as they closed the distance between each other, but as soon as they were within range of each other, Tiara pulled back, ran her hand through her hair, and laughed at Cream. The rabbit frowned at Tiara as the crowd booed the cat.

"Smug as ever! She's just as bad as Honey, probably worse!" said Crysta.

Cream ran at Tiara, threw a clothesline at her, but Tiara ducked it. As Cream stopped herself from going out of the ring, she turned back around and was hit in the face with a Roundhouse Kick to the face by Tiara, which sent her into the ropes and as she bounced off them and went back to Tiara, the cat hit her in her stomach with a Running Knee, sending Cream flipping over her knee and down to the mat on her back.

"Oh damn! A hard Roundhouse Kick to the face and a Running Knee to the stomach to follow that up!" said Wooiser.

Tiara flipped her hair before dropping down and covering Cream.

"Tiara's got Cream covered in the first pin attempt of the match!" said Wooiser.

1

Cream kicked out of the pin.

"Cream quickly kicks out!" said Crysta.

Tiara picked Cream up by her hair and then threw her out of the ring by Honey.

"Uh oh, we know what's about to happen next!" said Wooiser.

Tiara was about to get out of the ring when the referee held her back. Honey took that chance to sneak up behind Cream and hit her in her back with a swift kick, causing Cream to yell out in pain.

"Just as we thought! Honey gets a sneak attack on Cream and Tiara had the referee in perfect position so he couldn't see it!" said Crysta.

Honey proceeded to throw Cream back in the ring and act like she didn't do anything. Tiara got away from the referee, went to Cream, and covered her.

"Tiara's looking to take advantage of what Honey did to Cream by quickly covering her!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Cream kicked out of the pin.

"Cream kicks out, this time after a near-fall!" said Crysta.

Tiara got up, picked Cream up, and whipped her into the ropes. As the rabbit came back to her, Tiara bent over. However, Cream leapt over Tiara, landed on her back on the mat, grabbed Tiara's legs, and rolled her up with a Sunset Flip.

"Whoa! Cream hits a Sunset Flip out of nowhere and has Tiara pinned!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Tiara kicked out of the pin and both she and Cream scrambled to their feet.

"Tiara kicks out! Whew that was close! Cream almost had her!" said Crysta.

Tiara threw a clothesline at Cream but the rabbit ducked it, placed her head in between Tiara's arm and body, wrapped her arms around her waist, lifted her up, and hit her with a Northern Lights Suplex, gaining a huge pop from the crowd and getting Tiara in a pinning position.

"Beautiful suplex by Cream and she has Tiara down again!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Tiara kicked out of the pin and rolled out of the ring, slamming her hand down on the mat and glaring at Cream, who was back up on her feet looking back at her.

"Tiara kicks out again and now it looks like the frustration is beginning to set in!" said Crysta.

"No kidding! Cream had her back against the wall for the past few maneuvers!" said Wooiser.

Tiara looked over to Honey and gave her a look, to which the cat nodded her head.

"Hmm? I wonder what those looks were all about! Those two got something up their sleeves!" said Crysta.

Tiara got back into the ring, walked up to Cream, and slapped her right in her face, sending a loud smack through the building and causing the crowd to boo loudly at Tiara.

"Oh snap! A slap to the face of Cream!" said Wooiser.

Cream reeled back from the slap and she frowned angrily at Tiara, who got back out of the ring.

"And Tiara turns tail and runs out of the ring!" said Crysta.

Cream followed her out and began to chase Tiara around the ring.

"The chase is on!" said Wooiser.

Tiara ran behind Honey, who stood in front of the oncoming Cream. The rabbit stopped right in front of Honey, who smirked at her and put her hands on her hips.

"Tiara takes refuge behind Honey, who's now right in front of Cream!" said Crysta.

Cream looked at Honey with an angry look and, unknown to her, Tiara had run around the other side of the ring and was coming right at Cream from behind.

"Cream look out behind you!" said Wooiser.

Tiara reached Cream and hit her with a hard shot from behind, knocking the rabbit off balance.

"And Cream's hit from behind by Tiara!" said Crysta.

"Those two just pull out all the stops don't they?" asked Wooiser.

The cat grabbed her opponent and threw her back into the ring. Tiara and Honey gave each other a high five before Tiara got back in the ring and covered Cream.

"Tiara's got Cream covered!" said Crysta.

1

2

Cream kicked out of the pin.

"Cream manages to kick out again! That girl has the heart of a lion and refuses to stay down!" said Wooiser.

Tiara slammed her hand down on the mat again before getting up, picking Cream up, and whipping her into one of the corners and followed her in. Cream reached the corner, grabbed the ropes, and threw her body up in the air, and dropped down behind Tiara, who had run right into the corner.

"Cream gets behind Tiara, who runs like a locomotive into the corner!" said Crysta.

Tiara staggered out of the corner, the wind knocked out of her and as she turned around, Cream kicked her in her stomach, grabbed her head, leapt up in the air, and sat down on the mat, driving Tiara's face into the mat, hitting the Sitout Facebuster and getting an explosion of cheers from the crowd.

"Whoa! Cream just smashed Tiara with the Sitout Facebuster! She's got her! She's got her!" said Wooiser.

Cream turned Tiara over and covered her.

"And there's the pin! Tiara's going to be beaten by Cream!" said Crysta.

1

2

At that point Honey got up on the apron to try and get in the ring and the referee went to her to stop her and the crowd booed loudly.

"What the hell? Honey's up on the apron trying to get in the ring!" said Wooiser.

"And the referee's gone to stop her! Cream had this match won!" said Crysta.

Cream looked over, saw Honey and was about to get up to go after her, but she suddenly felt Tiara grab her hair with one hand and then felt Tiara's fist make contact with her face and she was knocked out cold.

"What the…? What happened to Cream?" asked Wooiser.

"She was just knocked out cold! But how?" asked Crysta.

As Tiara got up to her feet there was a glimmer on her hand.

"Wait, look at Tiara's hand! Are those…brass knuckles?" asked Wooiser.

"Hey yeah, they are! Why that sneaky…! She took full advantage of the referee being distracted and clocked Cream right in the face with those brass knuckles!" said Crysta.

"But where did she get them from?" asked Wooiser.

"Maybe Honey handed them to her when Tiara ran past her earlier!" said Crysta.

Tiara removed the brass knuckles from her hand and threw them out into the crowd. Honey smirked, got back down to the floor, and began to saunter around, laughing at the downed Cream as she did so.

"Tiara gets rid of the evidence and just look at Honey! She's mocking Cream!" said Wooiser.

Tiara positioned Cream diagonally in front of one of the turnbuckles before scaling to the top of it.

"Oh no! Tiara's going to the top rope! She's probably going for that maneuver she did when we first saw her and Honey!" said Crysta.

"I believe she calls it the Spiral Tap!" said Wooiser.

After sizing up Cream, Tiara held her arms out to the side before leaping off, turning in a front flip and twisting her body before slamming down on Cream back-first.

"And there it is! She got some real elevation in that one!" said Crysta.

The crowd let out a mix of boos and shocked gasps as they saw Tiara cover Cream and hook one of her legs.

"Tiara's got Cream pinned!" said Wooiser.

1

2

3

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It is all over! Tiara has defeated Cream!" said Crysta.

_**(Lost Prophets – "Rooftops")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, Tiara Boobowski!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The boos continued to ring out from the crowd as the music played and the winner was announced. Honey happily slid into the ring as Tiara stood up, pushed the referee away and held up Tiara's hand up in victory.

"Thanks to an assist from Honey and brass knuckles, Tiara has gotten her first win!" said Wooiser.

"Damn it, that was dirty though! I mean, c'mon! Brass knuckles? How low could these two go?" asked Crysta.

The two cats turned their attention to the downed Cream and began to advance toward her.

"Oh no, now what are they about to do? The match is already over!" said Wooiser.

"They want to do more damage to Cream! There's no need for this at all! Tiara's already won the match!" said Crysta.

At that moment, loud cheers came from the crowd and everyone looked and saw Cosmo rush down to the ring.

"Hey! It's Cosmo!" said Wooiser.

The seedarian positioned herself between the two cats and Cream, and stood ready to defend her friend.

"She's out here to even the odds a bit! Now what're Tiara and Honey going to do now that they don't have the numbers advantage?" asked Crysta.

Tiara and Honey both looked at Cosmo, looked at each other, and then burst out laughing. The two of them then brushed off Cosmo and left the ring, still laughing.

"What the…? They're leaving? They're not even going to try to take on Cosmo? They're just going to laugh and leave?" asked Wooiser.

"Apparently they only like it when the odds are in their favor!" said Crysta.

As the cats went up the ramp and made their way to the back, Cosmo bent down to Cream and carefully helped her up to her feet. Cream was still a bit dazed from the shot with the brass knuckles and had to be supported by Cosmo as they got out of the ring and made their way up the ramp to the back.

"Man, that shot to Cream was vicious! She's still having trouble walking!" said Wooiser.

"Thank goodness for Cosmo showing up before anything else could be done to her! I bet you this is far from over between them, Tiara, and Honey!" said Crysta.

"Oh, this isn't over by a longshot!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Catering Room~**_

Hershey was walking towards one of the tables after getting her food and she heard a voice from behind her as soon as she reached her designated table. "Well well, long time no see Hershey."

The cat groaned before turning around and facing the owner of the voice. "What do you want Drago?"

The muscular wolf sneered at her. "Why, what makes you think I want something? I was just coming to say hey. I haven't seen you in a while."

Hershey ignored him, sat down in her seat, and began to eat her food.

"Just so you know Hershey," said the wolf as he leaned down right beside her. "I saw that match last week when your man Geoffrey tapped out." A chuckle escaped his lips. "I got to say, you sure do know how to pick them."

Hershey's eyes narrowed a bit but she kept herself from lashing out at Drago.

"I mean, seriously Hershey," Drago continued. "I don't even see what you see in a dude like him. He's nothing like me and deep down you know it."

"You're right," said Hershey as she glared at Drago. "He isn't anything like you. He's far better and treats me better than you ever did!"

"Uh huh yeah, keep telling yourself that," said Drago before he picked an apple up off Hershey's tray and taking a bite out of it. "I'll see you around."

The wolf walked off with the apple and left a seething Hershey back at the table. Clenching her fists, the cat went back to eating the rest of her meal.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Pretty…interesting moment back there between Drago and Hershey to say the least!" said Wooiser.

"As we all know, the two of them used to be an item before Hershey and Geoffrey got together and it looks like Drago had some choice words for Geoffrey's performance last week! I guarantee if he finds out about that then things are definitely going to jump off because there is no love lost between Geoffrey and Drago!" said Crysta.

"Yeah! Oh, what's this? We're getting word there's some kind of commotion going on in the back! Let's get back there and see what's going on!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Parking Lot~**_

Many officials were in the parking lot trying to pull away two Mobians who were brawling with each other. Upon closer inspection, it was revealed that the ones fighting were Manic and Sleuth.

"You ain't gonna get away with what you pulled last week!" yelled Manic as the referee's pulled him away from Sleuth.

The dog growled in response and tried to throw a punch at Manuc but was pushed away by the officials holding him back.

"Whoa, whoa whoa, chill out bro!" yelled a voice and seconds later Sonic jumped into the mix and helped hold Manic back. "Chill man, you'll get your shot at him in just a bit!"

"Sleuth, get back! Get back!" yelled another voice, which belonged to Scourge, and he also helped the officials hold his Destructix teammate back. "Save it for the main event!"

Both Manic and Sleuth calmed down but still kept glares on each other as Sonic, Scourge, and the officials helped push them away from each other. Once the two of them were separated, Sonic and Scourge both turned to each other and for a few seconds, nothing was said between the two of them.

"Heh, see you out there," said Sonic as he flashed his signature grin.

Scourge narrowed his eyes before taking out his sunglasses and putting them on, and left the area, leaving Sonic there himself.

"This is gonna be a good one!" said Sonic before he bolted out of the parking lot to catch up with his brother.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Damn man, we missed practically the whole fight back there and caught only the end of it!" exclaimed Wooiser. "Manic and Sleuth were brawling in the parking lot!"

"There's no doubt that was because of what happened last week when Sleuth interfered in the main event by attacking Manic!" said Crysta. "I wonder how long those two were back there fighting!"

"I have no idea but guess what? We haven't seen the end of it!" said Wooiser. "Those two are going to be involved in our main event, which is up next! And Sonic and Scourge were face to face with one another too! Man, with all the emotions and bad blood involved in this one there's no telling what will happen!"

_**(Lil' Flip feat. Eden – "Respect Me")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and Chip appeared on the titantron, a cheeseburger in his hand.

"I know the boss man saw what just happened back there!" said Crysta. "I wonder what he has to say about it!"

Chip took a bite from his cheeseburger before a huge grin appeared on his face. "Man I don't know about y'all," he began. "But tonight has certainly been one to remember!"

"Damn right it has!" said Wooiser as the crowd cheered in agreement.

"And we still have our main event to go, but it appears several competitors in our last match of the night have already gotten the action started, so to speak," Chip continued. "Although Manic and Sleuth are going to be apart of our main event, I can see that they have a lot of aggression pent up inside them. So next week, they will get the chance to let it out when they go one on one with each other!"

"Wow! Manic and Sleuth, one on one next week? That's going to be an all-out fight from what we just saw!" said Crysta as the crowd cheered.

"And with that being said, it is now time for the main event!" said Chip! "So what do you guys say we get this show on the road?"

The crowd cheered in response. "Alright!" said Chip. "I'll catch you guys later! Enjoy the rest of the evening!"

_**(Lil' Flip feat. Eden – "Respect Me")**_

The crowd continued to cheer as Chip took another bite from his cheeseburger and disappeared off the titantron.

"Let me get this straight – the two we just saw fighting in the parking lot are going to be in a one on one match next week?" asked Wooiser.

"That's what the boss man said!" said Crysta. "There's absolutely no telling what's going to happen in that one! And can you believe it? Those two are going to be in our main event up next!"

"Along with the SWA Champion, his number one contender, and two longtime rivals!" said Wooiser. "This is gonna be awesome! Let's get into it!"

* * *

_**~6-Man Tag Team Match; Sonic The Hedgehog, Manic The Hedgehog, & Shadow The Hedgehog VS. Scourge The Hedgehog, Mephiles The Dark, & Sleuth "Doggy" Dawg~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is the main event of the evening! A 6-Man Tag Team match! IT IS TIME TO THROW DOWN!" said the ring announcer.

The crowd cheered as pyro exploded on the stage.

_**(Pantera/Killer Cuts/Snoop "Doggy" Dogg – "10's/Tooth & Claw/Who Am I (What's My Name?)")**_

Boos came from the crowd as the combined music played and moments later Scourge, Mephiles, and Sleuth came from behind the curtain. As Mephiles walked slowly down the ramp, Scourge was trying to jeep the pumped Sleuth calmed down from what transpired in the parking lot as they followed Mephiles to the ring.

"Introducing first, at a combined weight of 266 lbs., Sleuth 'Doggy' Dawg, Mephiles the Dark, and Scourge the Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

"This is our first time seeing Mephiles all night but it's certainly not the first we've seen of Scourge and Sleuth!" said Wooiser.

"Scourge was one of the ones who pulled Sleuth and Manic apart just moments ago in the back and in doing so also came face to face with Sonic, who he will go one on one with at 'Onslaught' for the SWA Title!" said Crysta.

"And as we just heard Sleuth will square off against Manic next week in a match that is sure to be as physical a match we've seen!" said Wooiser.

"That's definitely one to look forward to!" said Crysta.

Scourge, Mephiles, and Sleuth got into the ring, went to their corner, and waited for their opponents to arrive.

_**(Sonic The Hedgehog 2006/Coolio/Shadow The Hedgehog – "His World/It Takes A Thief/I Am…All Of Me")**_

Loud cheers came from the crowd as the combined music played and moments later Manic bolted from behind the curtains and down the ramp, Sonic right behind him on his heels. As the brothers got into the ring, Scourge, Sleuth, and Mephiles got out and looked as Manic ran to the ropes and tried to get at Sleuth but Sonic held him back. Scourge eyed Sonic and a sneer appeared on his face when he laid eyes on the SWA Title. Back on the stage, Shadow walked out from behind the curtain with a dark look on his face and as his eyes fell on Mephiles at ringside, he snarled and made his way down the ramp.

"And the opponents, weighing in at a combined weight of 253 lbs., 'The Black Wind' Shadow the Hedgehog, Manic the Hedgehog, and the reigning SWA Champion, 'The Blue Blur' Sonic The Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

"Man, Manic wasn't wasting any time and bolted right out from the curtains and he damn near got his hands on Sleuth!" said Wooiser.

"But Sonic was able to hold him back from doing so! And the moment Shadow came out here and saw Mephiles, his expression changed completely! I can only imagine what those two are going to do to each other at 'Onslaught' in that Taipei Deathmatch! And the same can be said for that showdown between Sonic and Scourge for the SWA Title!" said Crysta.

Shadow reached the ring and got inside just as Sonic pulled Manic back to their corner. After Sonic was able to calm his brother down and when the opposition got in the ring, it was decided that Sonic and Scourge would begin the match.

"And what a treat this is! The SWA Champion and his number one contender will once again start things off!" said Wooiser.

"This is already off to a good start!" said Crysta.

After the other participants got out of the ring and after Sonic placed his SWA Title outside the ring and Scourge removed his jacket and sunglasses and did the same, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Sonic, Manic, and Shadow taking on Scourge, Manic, and Sleuth in our main event of the evening!" said Wooiser.

Scourge started the match off by running right at Sonic, throwing a clothesline at him, but Sonic rolled underneath it. As Scourge turned back around, Sonic leapt at him and hit him with a Spiraling Forearm to his face, dropping him down to the mat and getting a pop from the crowd.

"These two speed demons get the match started off with a bang and Sonic gets the better of the situation!" said Crysta.

Sonic quickly covered the downed Scourge.

"Sonic's going for the first pin attempt in the match!" said Wooiser.

1

Scourge kicked out and got back up to his feet.

"Scourge kicks out quickly and is back up!" said Crysta.

Sonic grabbed Scourge's arm and brought him down to the mat with an arm drag and locked an armbar on him. Thinking quickly, Scourge rolled through the submission hold and stood back up.

"Whoa! Nice escape by Scourge as he avoids that armbar from Sonic!" said Wooiser.

As Sonic got up too, Scourge lifted his foot up and caught the SWA Champion in the face with a Big Boot, knocking him down to the mat and getting boos from the crowd as he dropped down to cover him.

"Ooh, and Sonic's face finds out what Scourge's boot tastes like and is now being covered by his number one contender!" said Crysta.

1

Sonic kicked out of the pin.

"Sonic kicks out quickly, just like Scourge did!" said Wooiser.

Scourge picked Sonic up by his hair, dragged him over to his corner, and tagged in Mephiles.

"Mephiles has been tagged in!" said Crysta.

The crowd booed as the dark hedgehog got in the ring, dropped Sonic with a hard punch, leapt in the air, and drove his knee right into the SWA Champion's head, getting louder boos from the crowd and covering the blue hedgehog.

"Mephiles has the SWA Champion pinned after some hard-hitting shots!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Sonic kicked out of the pin.

"Sonic kicks out again, this time out of a near-fall!" said Crysta.

Mephiles picked Sonic up and began to hit him with some hard punches to the face, but Sonic fought back with hard kicks to Mephiles's legs. The two of them went back and forth with punches and kicks for a while until Sonic surprised Mephiles with a hard kick to his head, dropping him to the mat.

"Ooh, Mephiles didn't see that one coming!" said Wooiser.

The crowd cheered as Sonic leapt back at his corner and tagged in Manic.

"And here comes Manic!" said Crysta.

The green hedgehog entered the ring to a chorus of cheers, ran at the recovering Mephiles, and hit him with a Dropkick so hard that it sent him back to his corner.

"Now that's what I call a Dropkick! Manic practically launched Mephiles across the ring with that one!" said Wooiser.

Mephiles looked up at Manic and saw that he was pointing at Sleuth and wanted Mephiles to tag him in.

"We expected this! Manic wants Sleuth in the ring in the worst way!" said Crysta.

Sleuth glared at the hedgehog before reaching into the ring and tagging himself in by tapping Mephiles's shoulder.

"And Sleuth is happy to oblige!" said Wooiser.

The crowd booed as Sleuth got in the ring and Mephiles growled at him before sliding out of the ring. Sleuth dashed right at Manic but was hit with a punch to his gut, stopping him in his tracks. Manic followed up with hard punches to the dogs head before backing up into the ropes. However, Sleuth recovered, followed him in, and kneed him in his stomach, causing Manic to double over.

"There's a hard knee to Manic's stomach!" said Crysta.

Sleuth locked his arm around Manic's head and picked him up in the suplex position.

"Oh, this one could hurt!" said Wooiser.

Sleuth held Manic upside down for a long period of time before dropping down to his back, slamming Manic down in the process.

"Very hard Vertical Suplex by Sleuth as he drills Manic into the mat!" said Crysta.

The crowd booed and chanted "You suck!" chants at Sleuth as he covered the green hedgehog.

"The crowd is all over Sleuth as he covers Manic in an attempt to win this match for his team!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Manic kicked out of the pin.

"Manic kicks out after a near-fall and the match will continue!" said Crysta.

Sleuth got up, picked Manic up, and locked him in an intense bearhug. Manic yelled out in pain and tried to get out of the dog's grip but he couldn't.

"Now Manic finds himself in a bearhug being applied by the powerful Sleuth!" said Wooiser.

Sleuth carried Manic all around the ring to show off and as he went to the opposition's corner, Shadow reached in and tagged himself in and Sleuth didn't see it.

"Did you see that? Shadow tagged himself in!" said Crysta.

"We all saw it, except for Sleuth!" said Wooiser.

The crowd cheered as 'The Black Wind got in the ring and positioned himself directly behind Sleuth, just waiting for him to turn around.

"Sleuth, do not turn around! You're not going to like the view!" said Crysta.

The dog, still holding onto Manic turned around and as he saw Shadow, his eyes went wide. Shadow pulled his fist back and decked Sleuth so hard in the face that he released Manic, who rolled out of the ring as Shadow went to work on Sleuth.

"What a punch by Shadow! He just slugged Sleuth right in his face!" said Wooiser.

"And Manic has been freed from that bearhug!" said Crysta.

After hitting the dog with hard punches, Shadow connected with a hard European uppercut that dropped Sleuth. The crowd cheered as Shadow covered Sleuth.

"Shadow covers sleuth after hitting a nice European uppercut!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Sleuth kicked out of the pin.

"Sleuth shows his toughness by kicking out!" said Crysta.

Shadow got to his feet and began to drop kicks down on every single body part of Sleuth, causing the dog to cover up and grab practically every part of his body.

"Now this is vintage Shadow, stepping all over every single appendage that he can!" said Wooiser.

Shadow came to a stop at his head before leaping up and at the last second, Sleuth moved out of the way to his corner, avoiding Shadow's Knee Drop and tagging in Mephiles.

"Uh oh! Shadow misses his huge Knee Drop and Sleuth tags in Mephiles! Things are about to get real interesting now!" said Crysta.

The crowd started cheering as they saw Shadow and Mephiles in the same ring. Mephiles ran right at Shadow but 'The Black Wind' picked him up and held him in the air. Thinking quickly, Mephiles wrapped his arm around Shadow's head, pulled back, and drove him into the mat headfirst, hitting a DDT and getting loud boos from the crowd and he covered Shadow immediately afterwards.

"Ouch! Mephiles hits a huge DDT on Shadow and now has him covered!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Shadow kicked out of the pin.

"Shadow kicks out! You already know he refuses to let Mephiles pin him!" said Crysta.

Mephiles snarled at Shadow as he picked him up and hit him across the face with a punch that sent the black/red hedgehog into one of the corners. Mephiles followed Shadow there and as soon as he was within range, Shadow exploded out of the corner with a clothesline that knocked Mephiles almost completely out of his boots.

"Huge explosive clothesline by Shadow knocks Mephiles down to the mat! Now they both are laid out!" said Wooiser.

The crowd cheered loudly and Sonic and Manic began to stretch out their hands for Shadow to get to them and tag one of them in. At the same time, Mephiles had began to inch towards his corner to get Scourge or Sleuth in the match.

"Who's going to get to their corner first?" asked Crysta.

Eventually, Shadow and Mephiles reached their corners and they tagged in Sonic and Scourge.

"Whoa, there's your answer! Both Sonic and Scourge have been tagged!" said Wooiser.

The SWA Champion and his number one contender leapt into the ring, dashed at each other and Sonic ducked a huge Spinning Heel Kick by Scourge. Sonic waited for Scourge to get back up before kicking him in his stomach, locking his arm around his head, and hitting a Snap Suplex on him.

"Scourge misses a Spinning Heel Kick and gets nailed with a nice Snap Suplex by Sonic!" said Crysta.

Scourge got up, holding his lower back in pain and Sonic backed him into one of the corners. The SWA Champion grabbed Scourge's arm and whipped him into the adjacent corner and as he ran at him, Scourge fought back by hitting a well placed elbow to Sonic's face.

"Nice elbow by Scourge there!" said Wooiser.

As 'The Blue Blur' backed up, Scourge leapt up to the middle turnbuckle, soared off, and hit Sonic with a Flying Crossbody. However, Sonic rolled through the impact and got Scourge in a pinning position.

"Wow! Sonic rolls through that Flying Crossbody and has Scourge pinned!" said Crysta.

1

2

Sleuth got in the ring and broke the pin with a kick to Sonic's back.

"Sleuth brakes the pin right before a 3 count was going to be made!" said Wooiser.

Manic got in the ring, ran at Sleuth, and clotheslined him out of the ring.

"Manic sends Sleuth to the outside for once again interfering!" said Crysta.

Sleuth hit the ground on his knees and as he got back up to his feet, he was hit once again with a clothesline from Manic so hard that it sent them both over the barricade and into the crowd.

"And look at that! Those two have made their way into the crowd! Man, this match is spilling out into the audience!" said Wooiser.

Manic and Sleuth continued to fight through the entire crowd and back at the ring, Shadow had gone over to Mephiles, dropped him off the ring, and started to attack him.

"Now Shadow's going after Mephiles!" said Crysta.

The dark hedgehog was being knocked for a loop by his adversary and was backing up in the direction of the ramp, being followed each and every step of the way by Shadow until they had brawled up to the stage and back behind the curtain.

"The action has spilt out all over the place!" said Wooiser.

Back in the ring, the referee was outside the ring yelling at Shadow and Mephiles to come back to the ring and at the same time, Sonic was picking Scourge up off the mat when suddenly, the green hedgehog poked Sonic hard in his eyes.

"Oh, ow! Scourge just poked the hell out of Sonic's eyes!" said Crysta.

"And the referee didn't see it because he's outside the ring!" said Wooiser.

The SWA Champion instinctively held his eyes and backed away. Scourge kipped up to his feet, ran into the ropes, bounced off them, went to Sonic and football tackled him down to the mat, hitting the Spear and getting a loud negative reaction from the crowd.

"Spear! Spear! Spear! Scourge hit Sonic with the Spear!" said Crysta.

It was at that moment when the referee looked back in the ring, saw Scourge covering Sonic, and went back inside to make the count.

"And the referee's gotten back in the ring to make the count!" said Wooiser.

1

2

3

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It is all over! Scourge has pinned Sonic and gotten the victory for his team!" said Crysta.

_**(Pantera/Killer Cuts/Snoop "Doggy" Dogg – "10's/Tooth & Claw/Who Am I (What's My Name?)")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winners of this match by way of pinfall, Sleuth 'Doggy' Dawg, Mephiles the Dark, and Scourge the Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

He crowd was booing as the music played and the winners were announced. Scourge got off of Sonic and the referee held his hand up in victory.

"Scourge pinned the SWA Champion 1, 2, 3 in the middle of the ring!" said Wooiser.

"As dirty and sneak as it was, the story here is that Scourge has just proven that he is capable of defeating the SWA Champion! This is a huge message that he has just sent Sonic!" said Crysta.

Scourge went over to the ropes, got on them, and bounced on them a few times while holding his clenched fist up in the air. Afterwards, he got outside the ring, picked up the SWA Title, got back in the ring, and held it up in the air while standing over Sonic's downed body.

"Now Scourge is holding the SWA Title up in the air as if he owns it!" said Wooiser.

"He doesn't yet, but could this very well be the image we see at the end of his and Sonic's SWA Title match at 'Onslaught?'" asked Crysta.

"That remains to be seen, because we all know that Sonic is definitely going to have an answer for this! Scourge may have won this battle, but the war is far from over!" said Wooiser.

"With all that's happened tonight you have to wonder what's going to happen next week when we head to the Chemical Plant Spectrum!" said Crysta. "So much has happened tonight that could very well change the landscape of what will happen at 'Onslaught!'"

"True that, but we're going to have to wait until next week to find out!" said Wooiser. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for joining us for another night of action and be sure to join us next week when we head to the Chemical Plant Spectrum on the final stop before 'Onslaught!' Until then, this is Wooiser the Eagle and Crysta the Fox signing off!"

"Goodnight everybody!" said Crysta.

The show ended with Scourge still standing over Sonic, the SWA Title in his risen hand and a dark smirk on his face.

_**~End Of Week 7~**_

* * *

_**~Match Re-Cap~**_

_**2-On-3 Handicap Match; Miles "Tails" Prower & Knuckles The Echidna VS. Lightning Lynx, Predator Hawk, & Flying Frog**_ – Lightning wins the match for his team by way of pinfall.

_**Singles Match; Barby Koala VS. Julie-Su The Echidna**_ – Barby defeats Julie-Su by way of pinfall.

_**Singles W/ Manager Match; Marine The Raccoon (W/ Blaze The Cat) VS. Conquering Storm The Lynx **_– C.S. defeats Marine by way of pinfall.

_**Tag Team Match; Sally Acorn & Bunnie Rabbot VS. Amy Rose & Sonia The Hedgehog**_ – Amy wins the match for her team by way of submission.

_**Singles Match; Espio The Chameleon VS. Bearenger The Bear**_ – Espio defeats Bearenger by way of pinfall.

_**No Disqualification Match; Hope The Hedgehog VS. Chaos The Hedgehog**_ – Chaos defeats Hope by way of pinfall.

_**Singles Match; Lien-Da The Echidna VS. Asui Hikaru**_ – Asui defeats Lien-Da by way of count out.

_**Singles W/ Manager Match; Lily The Hedgebat (W/ Jake The Demonic Hedgehog & Reo The Dragedge) VS. Carrotia The Rabbit**_ – Lily defeats Carrotia by way of submission.

_**Non-Title Singles Match; Kragok The Echidna VS. Ari The Ram**_ – The match ends in a no contest _**(Double disqualification).**_

_**Singles W/ Manger Match; Tiara Boobowski (W/ Honey The Cat) VS. Cream The Rabbit**_ – Tiara defeats Cream by way of pinfall.

_**6-Man Tag Team Match; Sonic The Hedgehog, Manic The Hedgehog, & Shadow The Hedgehog VS. Scourge The Hedgehog, Mephiles The Dark, & Sleuth "Doggy" Dawg**_ – Scourge wins the match for his team by way of pinfall.

* * *

_**~Week 8 Preview~**_

_**Singles Match;**_ Knuckles The Echidna VS. Lightning Lynx

_**Singles W/ Manager Match;**_ Blaze The Cat (W/ Marine The Raccoon) VS. Nic The Weasel (W/ Conquering Storm The Lynx)

_**Tag Team W/ Manager Match;**_ Jake The Demonic Hedgehog & Reo The Dragedge (W/ Lily The Hedgebat) VS. Silver The Hedgehog & Nack The Weasel

_**Non-Title Submission Match;**_ Sally Acorn VS. Amy Rose

_**Tag Team Match;**_ Vector The Crocodile & Espio The Chameleon VS. Fockewulf The Wolf & Bearenger The Bear

_**Singles W/ Manager Match; **_Ash Mongoose (W/ Mina Mongoose) VS. Dawn Trisen

_**Singles Match;**_ Sonia The Hedgehog VS. Asui Hikaru

_**2-On-3 Handicap Match;**_ Walt Wallabee & Duck "Bill" The Platypus VS. Kragok The Echidna, Ari The Ram, & Sergeant Simian

_**Singles Match;**_ Manic The Hedgehog VS. Sleuth "Doggy" Dawg

* * *

_**~Confirmed "SWA; Onslaught" Matches~**_

_**SWA Championship Match;**_ Sonic The Hedgehog (c) VS. Scourge The Hedgehog

_**SWA Intercontinental/Television Championship Two Falls Triple Threat Match;**_ Miles "Tails Prower (c) VS. Lightning Lynx VS. Knuckles The Echidna

_**SWA United States Championship Match;**_ Nack The Weasel (c) VS. Silver The Hedgehog

_**SWA Hardcore Championship Five-Pack Challenge Elimination Match;**_ Kragok The Echidna (c) VS. Ari The Ram VS. Walt Wallabee VS. Duck "Bill" The Platypus VS. Sergeant Simian

_**SWA Women's Championship Ultimate Submission Match;**_ Sally Acorn (c) VS. Amy Rose

_**Taipei Deathmatch; **_Shadow The Hedgehog VS. Mephiles The Dark

_**No Disqualification Match;**_ Dawn Trisen VS. Chaos The Hedgehog

_**Singles W/ Manager Match;**_ Ash Mongoose (W/ Mina Mongoose) VS. Hope The Hedgehog

_**Singles Match;**_ Rouge The Bat VS. Asui Hikaru

_**Tag Team Elimination Match;**_ Blaze The Cat & Marine The Raccoon VS. Nic The Weasel & Conquering Storm The Lynx

* * *

_**~Author's Note~**_

_**Another week of action is complete! Hope you all enjoyed it! Until next time my fellow readers and authors, later!**_


	9. Week 8

_**~Author's Note~**_

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter! Yes, "Onslaught" is shaping up to be a good one and I'm glad you all are anticipating it!**_

_**Here is the next chapter! Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

_**~Sonic Wrestling Association~**_

_**~Chapter 9: Week 8~**_

* * *

_**~Current Champions~**_

_**SWA Champion; **_Sonic The Hedgehog

_**SWA Intercontinental Champion;**_ Miles "Tails" Prower

_**SWA United States Champion;**_ Nack The Weasel

_**SWA Television Champion;**_ Miles "Tails" Prower

_**SWA Cruiserweight Champion;**_ Bean The Dynamite

_**SWA Hardcore Champion;**_ Kragok The Echidna

_**SWA Tag Team Champions;**_ Jet The Hawk & Storm The Albatross

_**SWA Women's Champion;**_ Sally Acorn

_**SWA Women's Tag Team Champions;**_ Fiona Fox & Lien-Da The Echidna

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

_**(Lil' Flip feat. Gudda Gudda – "Pump My Fist")**_

Many Mobians were sitting inside of a large building set up in an industrial cityscape, filled with toxic gloop, mechanical creatures, and twisting chemical pipes. They cheered and applauded loudly as the music played and pyro exploded on the stage and around the titantron.

"We are just six days away from 'SWA; Onslaught' and the crowd is truly hyped up tonight! Welcome back to another episode of 'Sonic Wrestling Association' everybody! Wooiser the Eagle here and my partner as always is Crysta the Fox and we're live from the Chemical Plant Spectrum! And Crysta, what a huge night of action we have in store on the final night before 'Onslaught!" said Wooiser.

"That we do! We have some competitors competing in their first matches tonight, we have 'Onslaught' opponents going at it tonight, and even some of them teaming up against each other! And, in our main event of the evening, a woman who has been getting a lot of attention lately, Asui Hikaru, will square off against her toughest challenge yet, Sonia the Hedgehog!" said Crysta.

"And as if that wasn't enough, the boss man Chip announced earlier that the SWA Champion Sonic and his number one contender Scourge will have a face-off tonight before their huge title match in six more days! You know that something's going to go down between those two!" said Wooiser.

"And speaking of Sonic and Scourge, our first match of the night features two competitors who are very close to them! This is an awesome way to start the night off! Let's do it!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Singles Match; Manic The Hedgehog VS. Sleuth "Doggy" Dawg~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, our first match of the night is a singles match!" said the ring announcer!"

_**(Coolio – "It Takes A Thief")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and green lights began to flicker on and off really fast in the Chemical Plany spectrum. Seconds later, Manic rose up out of the stage with his drum set and he was playing along to his entrance theme on it. He slammed his drumsticks down on the cymbals and as he did, green pyro shot out of the sides of the stage. Manic leapt out of his seat, ran down the ramp, and slid into the ring.

"Introducing first, from Eastern Mobius, weighing in at 77 lbs., Manic the Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

"You can imagine how pumped Manic is for this match tonight! Ever since being blindsided by Sleuth a few weeks back, those two have been going at it non-stop!" said Wooiser.

"Yeah! They were involved in the 'Match of the Night' last week and while they were fighting, it spilled out into the crowd! Now Manic's going to get his chance to battle Sleuth one on one!" said Crysta.

Manic removed his vest and threw it out into the crowd. Afterwards, he made his way to his corner and waited for his opponent to arrive.

_**(Snoop "Doggy" Dogg – "Who Am I (What's My Name?)")**_

Boos came from the crowd as the music played and moments later, Sleuth came from behind the curtain, his sunglasses on over his eyes. As he walked onto the stage, he looked over at Manic's drum set and proceeded to kick it over to the ground. The boos got even louder and the referee had to hold Manic back from going after Sleuth, who smirked and continued on his way to the ring. Once there, he slid into it, walked smugly over to his corner, and held up his hands signifying the Destructix.

"And the opponent, representing the Destructix, from the Great Mobian Jungle, weighing in at 90 lbs., Sleuth 'Doggy' Dawg!" said the ring announcer.

"Man, oh man did you see what Sleuth just did!" asked Wooiser.

"He kicked over Manic's prized drum set! That probably just got him in a world of trouble with Manic! But I don't even think Sleuth cares! It may have just been a ploy to get more underneath Manic's skin!" said Crysta.

Sleuth removed his sunglasses and shirt and placed them outside the ring. He turned to face Manic and saw him growling at him and the dog couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face. Seconds later, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Manic and Sleuth, one on one!" said Wooiser.

Sleuth got out of the ring after the bell rang and Manic immediately followed him.

Once on the outside, the two of the exchanged punches with each other and eventually Manic got the advantage as he backed Sleuth up against the announcer's table.

"Sleuth high-tailed it out of the ring right at the beginning of the match and now Manic is all over him right here in front of us!" said Crysta.

The hedgehog grabbed Sleuth's arm and tried to whip him into the nearby steel post, but the dog reversed it. As a result, Manic was sent crashing headfirst into the post. The fans at ringside responded with loud gasps as they heard the smack of Manic's head hitting the post.

"Ooh, and Manic goes headfirst into the steel! That one had to hurt!" said Wooiser.

The hedgehog slumped against the post, his hand on his head and seconds later, everyone saw blood seeping through his fingers.

"And he's been busted open as well!" said Crysta.

Sleuth went to Manic, threw him back in the ring, and smugly followed him back in. To a loud chorus of boos and "You suck!" chants, Sleuth picked Manic up and threw him forcefully into the nearby corner. Manic slumped into the corner, the blood running down his face and as he looked up, he saw Sleuth rushing at him. At the last second, Manic exploded out of the corner and hit Sleuth with a flying forearm, dropping him down to the mat.

"Manic hits Sleuth with a huge flying forearm! Nice move there!" said Wooiser.

Manic took a few moments to regain his bearings before steadily standing up, going to the corner Sleuth was laid out in, and climbed to the top of the turnbuckle.

"Manic's making his way to the top of the turnbuckle! He's looking to do some flying!" said Crysta.

After Manic reached the top, Sleuth suddenly shot up to his feet, grabbed the hedgehog by his legs, and pulled him off the turnbuckle and down to the mat on his back. The crowded booed loudly as Manic arched his back in pain and the blood continued to flow down his face.

"Sleuth fights back by pulling Manic right off the top of the turnbuckle and back down to the mat! Manic's back must be jacked up after that!" said Wooiser.

Sleuth went to his opponent, picked him up, placed his own arm across Manic's upper body, and placed Manic's arm over his.

"Uh oh! Sleuth's going for the Sleuth Bottom! Manic's about to go for a ride!" said Crysta.

The crowd booed as they saw Sleuth preparing for his finisher. Suddenly, Manic began to drive his elbow countless times into Sleuth's head, stunning him momentarily and giving Manic enough time to escape his grasp and then lift Sleuth up onto his shoulders.

"Whoa! Manic escapes from Sleuth and now has Sleuth in position for the Seismic Smasher!" said Wooiser.

The crowd cheered loudly as they saw Manic preparing for his finisher and just as Manic hoisted Sleuth up in the air, the dogged managed to wrap his arm around Manic's head and drive him down to the mat in a crippling DDT, causing the crowd let out a collective "Ooh!" after seeing the angle at which Manic's head hit the mat.

"Oh man! What a counter by Sleuth as he hits Manic with a crushing DDT! That was a sickening angle Manic hit the mat too!" said Crysta.

Sleuth turned Manic over and covered him.

"Sleuth's going for the first pin attempt in the match!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Manic got his shoulder off the mat, breaking the pin.

"Manic breaks the pin at 2!" said Crysta.

Sleuth got up to his feet, a growl escaping his lips before picking Manic up, backing him into the ropes, and whipping him into the adjacent ones. As Manic came back to Sleuth, the dog picked Manic up to hit him with a sidewalk slam, but Manic maneuvered his legs around Sleuth's head and used the extra momentum to hit a head scissor takedown on Sleuth, sending him flying to the outside of the ring and causing a huge pop to come from the crowd as they saw Sleuth collide with the barricade.

"What an amazing head scissor take takedown by Manic as he sends Sleuth to the outside of the ring!" said Wooiser.

In the ring, Manic's eyes narrowed as he sat up and looked at his opponent outside the ring. Anger building in him, Manic got out of the ring and tackled Sleuth right over the barricade and into the crowd.

"Whoa! Manic tackles Sleuth over the barricade on now they are in the crowd!" said Crysta.

"This is déjà vu of what happened last week!" said Wooiser.

The fans ere going crazy as the two Mobians got to their feet and began to brawl through the crowd. Back in the ring, the referee had been counting Manic and Sleuth out and after reaching ten, he called for the bell and the match was over.

"Manic and Sleuth both forgot about the referee and he has counted them out!" said Crysta.

"Honestly, I don't think they care! All they care about is beating the crap out of each other!" said Wooiser.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as a result of a double count out, this match is a no contest!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The fans were still cheering loudly as both Manic and Sleuth continued to brawl them the fans and they eventually made their way out of the crowd and to the backstage area.

"Man, that was a crazy way to start off the night! Even though we didn't get a decisive victory, I'd say we were all entertained with that match!" said Crysta.

"Definitely! That got me pumped up for the rest of the night!" said Wooiser.

_**(Lil' Flip feat. Eden – "Respect Me")**_

The crowd cheered loudly as the music played and moments later, Chip the Tiger appeared on the titantron, playing video games on his big screen TV.

"It's the boss man!" said Crysta.

"Yeah! I wonder if he saw what just happened in our opening match!" said Wooiser.

"Well, that was a hell of a way to start this night off!" said Chip excitedly as he continued to play on his game, turning upside in his seat, causing his cap to fall off and his hair fall down to the ground. "What did you all think?"

The crowd, as well as Wooiser and Crysta, cheered loudly.

"My thoughts exactly!" said the tiger. "But it seems like this issue with Manic and Sleuth can't be contained in the ring because we just saw them brawl through the crowd again. Now, I like a good fight as much as the next person, but we've got to get a decisive victory between those two." A smirk appeared on his face. "And I've thought of a way to do that."

"Oh really? I wonder what Chip's come up with" said Crysta.

"With that being said," Chip continued. "Manic and Sleuth will go at it again, this time at 'Onslaught.'"

"Whoa, for real!" Wooiser asked as the crowd cheered at the match announcement. "Manic and Sleuth, one on one at 'Onslaught!'"

"And that's not all," Chip said, causing the crowd to go silent. "To insure this time that there's a clear winner between the two of them, and just in case Manic and Sleuth want to brawl through the crowd again, or anywhere else for that matter, I'm making their rematch at 'Onslaught' a Falls Count Anywhere Match!"

"Falls Count Anywhere!" Wooiser and Crysta yelled out together as the crowd cheered loudly.

"That's right!" said Chip. "They can fight anywhere they want in the Station Square Arena and pinfalls and submissions will count from anywhere in the building! They can fight in the ring, the crowd, the backstage area, the parking lot, the locker room, hell they can even take the fight here to my office! Anywhere and everywhere in the Station Square Arena is not off limits to them!"

"Oh man, that is huge!" said Crysta.

"And now, if you'll all excuse me, I have a video game to beat! Catch you guys later!" said Chip.

_**(Lil' Flip feat. Eden – "Respect Me")**_

The crowd cheered loudly as the music played and Chip disappeared off the titantron.

"Another big match has been made for 'Onslaught!' Manic and Sleuth in a Falls Count Anywhere Match!" said Wooiser.

"I honestly can't think of a better match those two can be in! They can pretty much fight anywhere in the Station Square Arena with worrying about DQ's or count outs!" said Crysta.

"That's one I'm already looking forward to!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Chip's Office~**_

"And BOO-YAH!" said Chip as he threw his controller on the couch in his office. "Just beat the game! Damn, how do I do it? I'm just so freakin' awesome when it comes to video games."

Uma sighed and turned to cat. "There he goes again, bragging and showing off."

Laughing, Cat said, "That's Chip for you!"

At that moment the door to the office went flying open and was followed by a voice. "Hey yo! Boss man!"

Cat and Uma turned to the entrance and saw Bean standing there, his title belt over his shoulder. "Oh Bean!" said Uma. "What brings you here?"

"Pssh, the heck if I know!" said the CW Champion as he walked towards the desk in the room. "Chip called me in here for something and I'm here to find out what it is!"

Chip turned to look at Bean and smiled. "Hey yo, the champ is here! Good to finally have you here! The reason I called you in here was so that you could observe the following match with us on my marvelous big screen TV here!"

Cocking an eyebrow, Bean said, "Watch a match? Why would I want to do that? I got a lot of other things I could be doing with my time boss, like thinking of which one of the titles I'm going to go after next to hold onto each of the belts in the SWA!"

Smirking, Chip replied, "I say that you should check this match out because it features some great talent in the cruiserweight division and one of them may very well be a contender for your title one day. Besides, you're already very familiar with one of them."

That got Bean's attention. "You mean that Robin Hood rip off who I beat last month? Oh-ho, this should be entertaining! He couldn't take my title away so what other joke should be able to? I'll take you up on that offer boss! Make some room!"

Bean pulled up a chair, set his feet up on the desk, and turned his attention to the second big screen TV in Chip's office.

Chip smirked and said to Cat and Uma, "I knew that would undoubtedly get his attention!"

Cat and Uma shook their heads and Uma rolled her eyes as she did so.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Looks like the boss man, Uma, and Cat are going to be joined by the CW Champion as they tune into the next match of the night!" said Wooiser.

"Yeah, and Chip's right! This is a huge match coming up next that will undoubtedly move one of these cruiserweights up the rankings and possibly to a title match against Bean for the CW Title! This should be a good one!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Triple Threat Match; Rob O' The Hedge VS. Valdez The Chameleon VS. Charmy Bee~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a triple threat match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(The Foo Fighters – "Learn To Fly")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and moments later, Charmy came from behind the curtain, his usual cheerful expression on his face as he flew around in a couple of circles on the stage, getting louder cheers from the crowd. He flew down the ramp and into the ring, landing on one of the turnbuckles and looking out at the cheering fans, a smile on his face.

"Introducing first, representing the Chaotix, from the Isolated Islands, weighing in at 44 lbs., Charmy Bee!" said the ring announcer.

"First out is the Chaotix's resident high flyer! Charmy's back in action ever since his first match last month!" said Wooiser.

"And that was a losing effort! He's looking to get his very first win here tonight!" said Crysta.

Charmy leapt off the turnbuckle, removed his helmet, and placed it outside the ring. Afterwards, he went to his respective corner and waited for his opponents to arrive.

_**(Cage 9 – "I Am Perfection")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and moments later, there was an explosion of blue pyro on the stage and Valdez shot out of the bottom of the stage and landed on it in a kneeling pose. After standing up, he made his way down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans before sliding into the ring, going to the top of one of the turnbuckles, and pointed out into the crowd.

"Next, from the Isolated Islands, weighing in at 78 lbs., Valdez the Chameleon!" said the ring announcer.

"Valdez is back after that loss to Knuckles a few weeks ago for the number one contendership for the IC Title!" said Wooiser.

"And although he put up a great fight, he came out on the losing side in that match! Now he's looking to put that loss behind him and get back on the winning side of things!" said Crysta.

Valdez got down from the turnbuckle and nodded in respect at Charmy, who gave off his usual cheesy grin. The chameleon then stood in his corner and waited for the final competitor to arrive.

_**(Jim Johnston – "Lambeg")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played through the loudspeakers and moments later Rob came from behind the curtains, wearing his signature hood and carrying his bow in his hand. He stood on the stage and held up his bow and green pyro exploded on the sides of the titantron. A smile appeared on the hedgehog's face as he made his way down the ramp and after reaching the ring, set his bow by the steel steps. Rob slid into the ring, climbed to the top of the nearest turnbuckle and removed his hood from his head, revealing his face as he looked out at the cheering fans.

"And finally, from the Little Planet, weighing in at 88 lbs., Rob O' the Hedge!" said the ring announcer.

"Ah, so it was Rob that Chip was alluding to earlier!" said Wooiser.

"He himself is also coming off of a loss, that loss against Bean at 'Vendetta' for the CW Title! So all three of these competitors are looking to avenge earlier losses and get back to their winning ways!" said Crysta.

Rob removed his jacket and placed it on the outside of the ring and leapt off the turnbuckle, standing in his corner and looking at his other opponents. Moments later, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Rob, Valdez, and Charmy going at it in a triple threat match!" said Wooiser.

The three competitors all eased slowly towards the middle of the ring, their eyes on each other to see who would make the first move. Valdez made a quick dash at Charmy, but the bee leapfrogged over him, causing Valdez to stumble on his feet and Charmy followed that up with a blow to Valdez's head, dropping him down.

"Charmy drops Valdez with a quick shot to his head!" said Crysta.

As Charmy began to got to work on Valdez, Rob snuck up behind the bee, turned him around, picked him up onto his shoulders, and hit him with a Rolling Samoan Drop, getting a pop from the crowd in the process.

"Ooh, and Rob gets in on the action by hitting Charmy with that Rolling Samoan Drop!" said Wooiser.

Charmy clutched his stomach with his hand before finding himself being pulled up to his feet by Rob. The hedgehog whipped the bee into one of the corners and Charmy connected hard with it. Rob ran at Charmy and leapt towards him to hit him with a splash but Charmy ducked out of the way, causing Rob to hit nothing but the turnbuckle.

"Rob becomes one with the turnbuckle!" said Crysta.

Rob held his chest and backed out of the corner and as he did, Charmy hit him with a hard dropkick from behind, sending him back into the corner. Then Charmy got up, ran at the recovering Valdez and hit him with a running forearm, dropping him once again. The crowd was cheering loudly as Charmy ran to the ropes, bounced off them, ran at Valdez and hit him with a huge leg drop across his throat.

"Man, Charmy's on a roll in there!" said Wooiser.

"That he is! He's taking it to both Rob and Valdez!" said Crysta.

The chameleon grasped his throat and rolled onto the apron of the ring. As Charmy got up to continue his assault, he was blindsided from behind by Rob.

"Uh oh! Rob's gone on the offensive now!" said Wooiser.

The hedgehog turned Charmy around, kicked him in his stomach, and then lifted him up in the suplex position. At the same time, Valdez had used the ropes to pull himself up to his feet. The chameleon looked in the ring and saw Rob turning to face him as he held Charmy up in the air. Taking a chance, Valdez leapt onto the top ropes, flew through the air at Charmy, and he hit him with a flying crossbody as Rob dropped back and hit a suplex on him at the same time, getting a huge pop from the crowd.

"Oh snap! Did you see that!" Crysta asked.

"I don't know if it was intentional or not, but Rob and Valdez hit Charmy with a huge double team maneuver!" said Wooiser.

After the huge double team maneuver, Valdez had landed on Charmy in a pinning position.

"And Valdez has Charmy pinned in the first pin attempt of the match!" said Crysta.

1

Rob quickly broke the pin by pulling Valdez off of Charmy.

"But Rob is there to make sure a 3 count isn't made!" said Wooiser.

The hedgehog landed hard kicks down on Valdez before picking him up, turning him around, placing his head under his arm and wrapping his own arms around him, lifting him up and hitting him with a back suplex.

"Nice back suplex from Rob! And that was after hitting Valdez with all those kicks!" said Crysta.

Valdez held the back of his head from the move and Rob covered him.

"Now Rob's going for a pin of his own!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Valdez kicked out of the pin.

"Whoa! Rob got a near-fall there! But Valdez kicked out and the match continues!" said Crysta.

Rob got up to his feet and as he did, he went to Charmy and picked him up.

"Pretty smart of Rob! He's going after Charmy again to make sure that he gets no breather whatsoever!" said Wooiser.

Rob positioned the bee for a powerbomb and as he lifted him up onto his shoulders, Charmy began fighting back by punching him repeatedly in his head until he dropped down and Charmy hit him with a seated senton, getting a pop from the crowd as well.

"Wow! Charmy counters what was looking like a powerbomb from Rob into a seated senton and escapes disaster!" said Crysta.

Charmy got to his feet, picked Rob up, led him over to one of the corners of the ring, and set him up backwards on the top of it.

"What's Charmy got planned now!" Wooiser asked.

Charmy climbed up to the middle ropes behind Rob, locked his arms around his waist, and tried to hit him with a German suplex, but Rob instinctively grabbed the ropes to keep from going flying off of it.

"What the…! Charmy's trying to hit Rob with a German suplex from the top turnbuckle!" said Crysta.

"Man, if he hits that then Rob can hang it up for tonight!" said Wooiser.

Seconds later, Rob reached behind himself with one arm and elbowed Charmy in the top of his head countless times before he let him go and dropped down to the mat on his feet. Charmy got back up quickly and at that point Valdez rushed over at Rob and leapt on the middle ropes.

"Look! Valdez is back up and it looks like he's going at Rob as well!" said Crysta.

Charmy did the same and afterwards, he and Valdez placed their arms under Rob's arms, lifted him up off the turnbuckle, fell back, and hit him with a double back suplex, causing Rob to bounce off the mat hard and the crowd to respond with loud cheers.

"Whoa! Double back suplex on Rob! He's gotta be down for the count after that one!" said Wooiser.

"That was a sick way he landed! He may very well be through for the rest of this match!" said Crysta.

Charmy and Valdez got up to their feet and the two of them began to slug each other back and forth with clenched fists until Charmy began to get the better of the situation. The chameleon grabbed Charmy's arm and whipped him into one of the corners, following him in and kneeing him in his stomach.

"Charmy and Valdez are now going at it in an all out fist-fight and now Valdez's got the upper hand!" said Wooiser.

As Charmy doubled over, Valdez lifted him up onto the top turnbuckle, climbed up beside him, and set him up for a super-plex.

"Oh, super-plex coming up!" said Crysta.

However, Charmy began to punch Valdez numerous times in his stomach, stunning him, and one final punch to the face sent the chameleon flying off the turnbuckle.

"There goes Valdez!" said Wooiser.

However, Valdez fell into the arms of Rob, who by this time had recovered, and the hedgehog maneuvered the chameleon up into a suplex position. Rob dropped backwards, but at the same time, Valdez locked his arms around Rob's head and as they hit the mat, Rob and Valdez were hit with a neckbreaker and suplex, respectively and the crowd let out a collective "Ooh!" at the impact of the two maneuvers.

"Oh, that was sick! Rob and Valdez hit each other with a suplex and neckbreaker at the same time!" said Crysta.

Back on the top, Charmy regained his composure and stood up on the top rope, looked down, and sized up his downed opponents.

"Look at the position Charmy's in! And look at where Rob and Valdez are! You know what he's thinking!" said Wooiser.

"It may be time for the Stinger Splash!" said Crysta.

The crowd began cheering wildly as they saw Charmy in position for his finisher and seconds later, the bee leapt off the turnbuckle, performed a backflip in midair, and descended down onto both of his opponents, hitting them both with the Stinger Splash and getting an explosion of cheers from the crowd.

"Oh man! What a maneuver! Charmy hit both of his opponents with his high-flying Stinger Splash!" said Wooiser,

While holding his stomach, Charmy covered Rob.

"And there's the pin!" said Crysta.

1

2

3

"He got him!" said Wooiser.

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It's all over! Charmy has won this triple threat match!" said Crysta.

_**(The Foo Fighters – "Learn To Fly")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, Charmy Bee!" said the ringer announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The fans continued to cheer after the winner was announced. Charmy got off of Rob and the referee held his arm up in victory.

"Charmy has won a very fast-paced and exciting triple threat match and gets a win to his name!" said Wooiser.

"That truly was an awesome match and what a way to end it! Charmy hit both Rob and Valdez with the Stinger Splash pinned Rob for the win! Very great match these three put on for us!" said Crysta.

Charmy went to one of the turnbuckles, climbed on the top of it, and held both of his hands up in the peace sign as the fans continued to cheer for him and even start a "Charmy! Charmy!" chant.

"The fans sure were into that one! What an awesome match for the second match on tonight's card!" said Wooiser.

Rob and Valdez began to slowly get back to their feet as Charmy got off of the turnbuckle and the three of them shook each others' hands in respect, much to the happiness of the crowd. Rob and Valdez patted Charmy on his back before they each took a hold of one of his wrists and held his arms up in the air themselves.

"And look at the respect and sportsmanship these three are showing each other! That's amazing!" said Crysta.

"Yeah! Charmy may be the technical winner of this match, but I'd say they all are winners after that match!" said Wooiser, to which Crysta nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

"Alright Lightning, remember the plan," said Scourge to the lynx as Lightning finished preparing for his upcoming match.

"I got it boss," replied the lynx with a smirk. "Go out there and win, no matter what!"

"That's right," said Scourge as he nodded his head. "This is the last night we all have to make an impact before 'Onslaught' and we can't afford any screw ups."

"Don't worry about a thing boss!" said Lightning confidently. "I got this! Those titles are as good as mine and in six more days I'm bringing them to the Destructix!"

"Alright," said Scourge. "Now get out there and get it done."

Lightning nodded and made his way out of the locker room, heading for the ring area.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

"Alright Knucklehead, have you cooled off yet?" Sonic asked the echidna that was shadowboxing in front of him.

"I'll be even more cooled off once I get my hands on that lynx!" said Knuckles.

Sonic readjusted his title belt on his shoulder. "Well, you go on a head and do that. Plus, have you patched things up with Tails after what happened last week? It was an accident, you know?"

"Yeah," said Knuckles, a bit of an edge in his voice. "An accident that caused us to lose!"

Sonic facepalmed. "Oh man, you take things way too serious! Accidents happen! You win some, you lose some! Get over it!"

Knuckles glared over at Sonic before he finished his boxing and, a growl escaping his lips, walked away towards the ring area.

Sonic stood there, tapping his foot and said, "Tch, tch, tch. Still the same hothead he's ever been."

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"It looks like Knuckles is still seething after what transpired last week with him and Tails!" said Wooiser.

"It appears so! But now he has the chance to let some of that pent up anger out in his upcoming match against Lightning!" said Crysta.

_**(Sonic Adventure 2 – "Believe In Myself")**_

Loud cheers came from the crowd as the music played and moments later, Tails came out from behind the curtain, both of his title belts on his shoulders, and made his way down the ramp.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the reigning SWA Television and Intercontinental Champion, Miles 'Tails' Prower!" said the ring announcer.

"Tails is here! It looks like he is coming out to get an up close and personal view of our next match!" said Wooiser.

Tails walked around the ring and made his way over to the announce table. "And it looks like the IC/TV Champ is going to join us!" said Crysta. "Hey Tails! Pull yourself up a seat and take a load off!"

Smiling, Tails said, "Thanks Crysta!" as he sat down and put a pair of headphones on his head.

"So champ, you're out here to have a front row seat of our next match?" Wooiser asked.

"Yeah. It gives me a chance to scout both of my opponents at 'Onslaught' at the same time," said Tails.

"Speaking of your opponents," said Crysta. "Have you and Knuckles gotten a chance to talk about what happened last week?"

Sighing, Tails replied, "Yes we did, and we worked things out. But still, we all know how Knuckles is. It's something that he won't let completely go of."

"Yeah, that's true," said Wooiser. "But maybe getting his hands on Lightning tonight will help out with that!"

"That's what I'm hoping for," said Tails with a small smile.

"And with that being said, it's time for our next match!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Singles Match; Knuckles The Echidna VS. Lightning Lynx~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a singles match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(I O N – "Ignored")**_

Boos filled the Chemical Plant Spectrum as the music played and Lightning came zipping out from behind the curtain and down the ramp at a blinding speed. He came to a stop in the middle of the ring and held his hands up signifying the Destructix, a smirk on his face as he heard the loud boos from the crowd

"Introducing first, representing the Destructix, from the Great Mobian Island, weighing in at 77 lbs., Lightning Lynx!" said the ring announcer.

"Lightning, as well as Predator and Frog, is hot off the heels of that handicap victory over you and Knuckles last week Tails and now he's looking to get another win heading into 'Onslaught!'" said Wooiser.

"Yes, and if he can pull of a win here tonight he will be riding a huge wave of momentum going into the title match in six more days!" said Crysta.

Lightning went to his corner and sent a dirty look down towards Tails, which was returned, as he waited for his opponent to arrive.

_**(Sonic Adventure 2 – "Unknown From M.E.")**_

The crowd cheered loudly as the music played and moments later Knuckles came out from behind the curtain and stood on the stage. He proceeded to do some shadowboxing moves on the stage and as he finished with a leaping uppercut, red pyro exploded on the sides of the stage. The crowd cheered as Knuckles sprinted down the ramp and slid into the ring. He went to the middle of the ring and held his fist up in the air amidst the cheering fans.

"And the opponent, from Angel Island, weighing in at 88 lbs., "Rad Red" Knuckles the Echidna!" said the ring announcer.

"Knuckles sure is ready for a fight tonight after what happened last week!" said Wooiser.

"Yeah, and unfortunately for Lightning, he's about to be on the receiving end of all the hostility Knuckles has been holding in ever since then," said Tails.

"This is going to get really physical, really fast! I can just feel it!" said Crysta.

Knuckles glared at Lightning and cracked his knuckles as he went to his respective corner. Seconds later, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Knuckles and Lightning, one on one!" said Wooiser.

Knuckles and Lightning met in the middle of the ring and Lightning, smug as ever, put his hand in Knuckles' face and shoved him.

"Please tell me he didn't just do that!" said Crysta.

"Oh yeah! He just did!" said Wooiser.

Knuckles reeled back from the shove and he got furious. Turning back to Lightning, Knuckles roughly tackled him down to the ring and began punching him in his face, much to the pleasure of the crowd.

"And these goes the frustration and anger in full force!" said Crysta.

Knuckles landed a few more shots to Lightning before getting up and pulling him up to his feet as well. Knuckles hit his opponent with a jaw-jacking punch, knocking him out on his feet.

"Oh damn! What a punch!" said Wooiser.

"That's what Knuckles is all about!" said Tails.

Knuckles ran to the ropes behind Lightning, Leapt onto the middle ones, launched himself backwards, locked his arm around Lightning's head, and drove him headfirst into the mat, hitting a DDT and getting another huge pop from the crowd.

"And a monstrous DDT to follow that up! Man, Knuckles is all over Lightning, and its only the beginning of the match!" said Crysta.

Knuckles didn't stop his assault and went right back to Lightning, picking him up and hitting him with a body slam. Afterwards, "Rad Red" made his way over to one of the corners and climbed to the top of it.

"Knuckles is going to the top turnbuckle after hitting a huge body slam on the former TV Champion!" said Wooiser.

Standing on the turnbuckle, Knuckles leapt off and descended down towards Lightning. However, at the last second, the lynx moved out of the way and Knuckles crashed down to the mat hard, his face grimacing as he held his front side.

"Oh! Knuckles crashes and burns!" said Crysta.

Smirking, Lightning got up to his feet, dashed over to the turnbuckle Knuckles had just climbed and leapt up to the top of it, facing away from the ring.

"What's Lightning about to do!" Wooiser asked.

Then the lynx performed a backflip off the turnbuckle and landed stomach first on Knuckles, hitting a moonsault and getting loud boos from the crowd.

"Picture perfect moonsault from Lightning!" said Crysta.

"Even I must admit that was impressive," said Tails.

Lightning got back up to his feet and laughed at Knuckles as he picked him up, backed him into one of the corners, and proceeded to whip him into the adjacent one, following him in. However, once at the opposite corner, Knuckles leapt onto the middle turnbuckle and quickly launched himself backwards, hitting the running Lightning with a springboard elbow right to his face, sending him crashing to the mat and getting cheers from the crowd.

"Knuckles fights back with a hard springboard elbow to Lightning's face!" said Wooiser.

Knuckles got back up to his feet and was greeted with "Knuckles! Knuckles!" chants from the crowd as he went to the ropes and fell onto them to catch his breath from Lightning's assault.

"The fans certainly are behind Knuckles!" said Crysta.

All of a sudden, Lightning kipped up to his feet and turned in Knuckles' direction, a smirk on his face. Lightning went right at Knuckles, snatching him off the ropes, turning him around, and placed his head underneath the echidna's arm, and the crowd started booing loudly as they saw the lynx preparing for his finisher.

"Oh man! Like his name implies, Lightning is back up in a flash and has Knuckles in position for the Forward Roll Leg Sweep!" said Wooiser.

Just as Lightning placed his leg behind Knuckles, "Rad Red" maneuvered himself behind Lightning, wrapped his arms around him, lifted him up, and slammed him down on his stomach.

"Nice escape by Knuckles and he slams Lightning down!" said Crysta.

"Great move there Knuckles!" said Tails.

The crowd cheered as Knuckles escaped Lightning's finishing move and the lynx scrambled to his feet, only for Knuckles to leap at his legs and roll him up in a pin.

"Now Knuckles has Lightning pinned in the first pin attempt of the match!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Lightning kicked out of the pin and rolled out of the ring, falling against the announce table.

"Lightning kicks out of the pin and is now right here in front of us!" said Crysta.

Knuckles followed Lightning to the outside and started dropping hard shots down on his back.

"And Knuckles follows Lightning and is all over him again with some hard shots!" said Wooiser.

Knuckles backed up a bit and waited for Lightning to stand up straight up and face him. The lynx, breathing hard and in pain, slowly got to a vertical position and turned towards Knuckles, and the echidna ran towards him. At the last second, Lightning sidestepped Knuckles and the echidna went flying over the table and right into Tails.

"Oh my gosh!" said Crysta.

Gasps of shock came from the crowd as Knuckles and Tails went tumbling down to the floor.

"Lightning moved out of the way and Knuckles went fling right into Tails!" said Wooiser.

"But that was an accident!" said Crysta.

Lightning laughed at the both of them before getting back into the ring. Knuckles, after making it back up to his feet, growled before sliding back into the ring. Lightning ran at Knuckles, his fist aiming for his head, but Knuckles ducked it and Lightning ran into the ropes. As he bounced off of them, the lynx ran right into a punch to the head from Knuckles that was so hard the impact could be felt by everyone.

"Ooh, and Lightning is feeling the effects of yet another hard shot by Knuckles!" said Wooiser.

Lightning fell down to the mat on his back, completely knocked out from the punch. Knuckles was about to cover Lightning when he looked at the apron and saw Tails on the apron yelling at him.

"Look at that! Tails is up on the apron!" said Crysta.

"It looks like he doesn't appreciate what Knuckles did to him just a moment ago!" said Wooiser.

"But that was clearly an accident!" said Crysta.

Knuckles, irked from the double champion's yells at him, stepped over Lightning, got in Tails' face, and yelled back at him. While the arguing was going on. Lightning slowly recovered from Knuckles' knockout punch and saw his opponent and Tails arguing and he smirked.

"Oh, Lightning's come back to! Knuckles, behind you!" said Wooiser.

Getting up quickly, he ran at Knuckles and pushed him. As a result, the echidna was pushed into Tails, who was knocked off of the apron and down to the floor.

"Lightning just pushed Knuckles into Tails and knocked him down!" said Crysta.

Knuckles bounced off the ropes and Lightning got behind him and rolled him up.

"And he's got Knuckles rolled up too!" said Wooiser.

1

2

3

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It is all over! Lightning has defeated Knuckles!" said Crysta.

_**(I O N – "Ignored")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, Lightning Lynx!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

Loud boos and "You suck!" chants came from the crowd as the music played and the winner was announced. Lightning released Knuckles, rolled out of the ring, and began laughing at the echidna with a smug expression on his face. The referee got out of the ring, went to Lightning, and held his arm up in victory.

"Lightning's beaten Knuckles again!" said Wooiser.

"With Knuckles being occupied with what happened with Tails he took his mind off of Lightning and that's when Lightning stuck and got the win over Knuckles with that roll up!" said Crysta.

"And that came after shoving Knuckles into Tails! Now Lightning has all kinds of momentum going his way heading into the triple threat match at 'Onslaught!'" said Wooiser.

Back in the ring, Knuckles sat up with an infuriated look on his face and slammed his fist down on the mat in frustration. Lightning kept laughing as he backed up the ramp and went behind the curtain.

"And if it were even possible, Knuckles is even more madder than he was to begin with!" said Crysta.

"And Lightning's just yucking it up as he takes his leave!" said Wooiser.

In the ring, Knuckles had just gotten to his feet when he turned around and saw an angry Tails standing behind him. Growling, Knuckles stepped right to Tails and got in his face, his forehead touching the fox's.

"Uh oh! This is not good!" said Crysta.

"Knuckles is mad from the loss and Tails is mad from Knuckles flying into him! Things just may boil over here!" said Wooiser.

At that moment, loud cheers came from the crowd as they saw a blue blur shot down the ramp and into the ring and everyone noticed it as being Sonic.

"It's Sonic! The SWA Champion is here!" said Crysta.

"Yeah! Hopefully to calm down his two friends!" said Wooiser.

The SWA Champion got in between his friends, backing them away from each other.

"And yes, that's just what he's doing!" said Crysta.

Knuckles and Tails glared at each other for a moment longer before Knuckles just growled and exited the ring in a huff, making his way to the back. In the ring, Tails sighed and Sonic saw the distress his best friend was in and gave him a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Tails looked over and Sonic and nodded his head at him before exiting the ring himself.

"Whew, that was close! It looked like Tails and Knuckles were moments away from going at it in there!" said Wooiser.

"Yeah, but thank goodness for Sonic coming out here to settle things down between them, at least for the time being!" said Crysta.

At that moment, loud boos sounded throughout the crowd and they all looked and saw Scourge had come through the crowd, leapt over the barricade, and got into the ring, getting into a crouched stance a few feet behind Sonic.

"What the hell! Look! It's Scourge, the number one contender for Sonic's title!" said Wooiser.

"He came through the crowd and is directly behind Sonic! Watch out champ!" said Crysta.

Sonic turned around and at the moment, Scourge ran at him and football tackled him down to the mat, hitting the Spear.

"Spear! Spear! Scourge hits Sonic with the Spear!" said Wooiser.

"For the second week in a row!" said Crysta.

The crowd let out thunderous boos and "You suck!" chants at Scourge as Sonic grit his teeth and clutched his stomach. Scourge smirked darkly at Sonic before he saw Tails slide back into the ring, to which he responded by getting out of the ring.

"Scourge gets out of the ring in record time as Tails gets back inside to back Sonic up!" said Wooiser.

"You know what! This may be part of that plan Scourge was talking with Lightning about earlier! Maybe this whole thing was set up from the moment Knuckles went flying into Tails!" said Crysta.

"That wouldn't surprise me!" said Wooiser.

Scourge pulled his sunglasses out and smirked at Tails and the downed Sonic as he made his way up the ramp and to the stage. Sonic got up to a knee with some help from Tails and as he looked up at Scourge, his eyes narrowed and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Oh man, look at Sonic! You can tell that he isn't going to forget about this anytime soon!" said Crysta.

"This attack will without a doubt be on his mind heading into his title match against Scourge in six more days! And not only then! Remember, these two are going to have a face off later on tonight!" said Wooiser.

"That's right! They're going to be in the ring with each other again! There's no telling what's going to happen during that!" said Crysta.

"After what just happened, I already have an idea as to what we're going to see!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

"That Nic is so going down when I get my hands on her!" said Blaze as she finished getting dressed for her match. "I'm going to pay her back for what she did to you last week Marine, trust me!"

The raccoon, who was standing by the door, nodded her head with a smile and said, "Yeah! And just in case C.S. tries anything, I'm going to be there to make sure that doesn't happen!" Rubs her face. "I'm still feeling the effects of that Drive-By Kick…man Nic sure does hit hard!"

"Don't worry about a thing Marine," said Blaze with a voice full of confidence. "I owe her back for that as well, and I'll be sure to give her a beating, not just for me but for you too."

Marine smiled at her friend, reassured that Blaze, win or lose, would get back at Nic. "Alright, it's about that time. Let's head on out there!"

Blaze finished putting her last glove on and cracked her knuckles before she and Marine made their way out of the locker room, heading for the ring area.

* * *

_**~Backstage Area~**_

"C.S., I'm telling you, that Blaze is going to be a walk in the park!" said Nic as she and the lynx headed towards the ring. "We've already beaten both her and that scrawny Marine already! They are the ones that got something to prove here tonight!"

"Never underestimate your opponent Nic," said C.S. as she walked with her hands in front of her in a ninja sign. "She is a formidable opponent."

"Yeah, a formidable opponent that I'm going to crush!" Nic said with a dark smirk. "And after tonight, we'll focus on beating her and Marine again in six more days!"

C.S. gave Nic a small look out of the corner of her eye but didn't say anything more as they continued on their way towards the ring.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"It looks like both Blaze and Nic are more than ready for this one on one match between them!" said Wooiser.

"As are Marine and C.S. as they are going to be ringside to back up their respective partners! This is going to be a good one!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Singles (W/ Manager) Match; Blaze The Cat (W/ Marine The Raccoon) VS. Nic The Weasel (W/ Conquering Storm The Lynx)~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a singles w/ manager match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Destiny's Child – "Survivor")**_

Boos came from the crowd as the music played and moments later, Nic came out from behind the curtain alongside C.S., her signature smirk and hat on her face and head. The two of them made their way down the ramp and as C.S. went to stand outside the ring in Nic's corner, the weasel got into the ring and struck a pose in the middle of the ring, getting loud boos from the crowd in the process.

"Introducing first, being accompanied by Conquering Storm the Lynx, from the Floating Island, weighing in at 66 lbs., Nic the Weasel!" said the ring announcer.

"And there the treasure hunter is in all her glory! She's ready to add yet another win to her name by defeating Blaze!" said Wooiser.

"She already got the upper hand on Marine last week when she interfered in her match with C.S. and she's looking to do the same to Blaze herself!" said Crysta.

Nic removed her hat and vest from her body, earning several whistles from the males in the crowd before going to her corner. She handed her clothing to C.S. and then waited for her opponent to arrive.

_**(Sonic Rush – "Blaze The Cat")**_

Loud cheers came from the crowd as the music played and moments later, Blaze came out from behind the curtain with Marine. The two of them stood on the stage and as Blaze struck a pose, flames shot out from the sides of the stage. Afterwards, Blaze sprinted down the ramp and got into the ring as Marine slapped hands with the fans by the ramp.

"And the opponent, being accompanied by Marine the Raccoon, from Crisis City, weighing in at 77 lbs., Blaze the Cat!" said the ring announcer.

"It's no secret that Blaze is ready for this match!" said Wooiser.

"After what's happened between these four ladies in the past couple of weeks, and after the sneak attack by Nic on Marine last week, revenge is the only thing Blaze is thinking about right now!" said Crysta.

Marine went to stand in Blaze's corner as the cat went there herself. Seconds later, the bell rang and the match began.

"And here we go! Blaze and Nic, one on one!" said Wooiser.

Blaze and Nic met in the middle of the ring and Nic looked at the cat with a smug look and her hands on her hips and laughed at her. Blaze wasn't phased by the weasel's taunting, but to show her that she wasn't backing down, she proceeded to push Nic so hard that she dropped down to the mat on her butt.

"Oh, and Nic knocked right down on her ass! That'll teach her not to taunt Blaze again!" said Crysta with a laugh.

Nic looked up at Blaze, her eyes filling with rage and she got up and ran right at the cat, only to be dropped with a clothesline. Blaze watched as Nic got up again and she hit her with another clothesline. Blaze grabbed Nic's head, picked her up to her feet, leapt in the air and hit her with a dropkick to her face, knocking her down once more and getting loud cheers from the crowd and Marine.

"Blaze hits a huge combo of maneuvers and knocks Nic right back down to the mat!" said Wooiser.

Nic was hit in her face real hard from the dropkick and she felt blood running from her nose as well.

"Oh my! First blood has been drawn by Blaze! Nic's nose looks real messed up!" said Crysta.

Blaze got up, went to Nic, and picked her up to her feet and as she did, Nic quickly poked her in her eyes, causing the cat to release her an the crowd booing her loudly.

"And a poke to the eyes by Nic! That was a dirty move!" said Wooiser.

"That's what she does best!" said Crysta.

As Blaze reeled back, Nic unceremoniously tackled her down to the mat and covered her, hooking both legs as she did so.

"Nic just tackles Blaze down and has her covered in the first pin attempt of the match!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Blaze kicked out of the pin, and Marine and the crowd cheered as she did.

"Blaze kicks out of a near-fall! That was a close one! Nic almost had her!" said Crysta.

Nic wiped some of the blood off of her face before standing up and picking her opponent up too. Nic led Blaze over to one of the corners of the ring and began to repeatedly slam her head down on the top turnbuckle and outside the ring, C.S. was looking on with a smile on her face.

"C.S. has a front row seat to Nic's assault on Blaze and she's loving every second of it!" said Wooiser.

After getting her head slammed down once more, Blaze staggered out of the corner. Nic took that time to climb to the top turnbuckle and, after sizing Blaze up, leapt off the turnbuckle at her opponent and dropped her with a flying clothesline, getting loud boos and jeers from Marine and the crowd.

"Oh man! Blaze got nailed with all of that flying clothesline! She may be down an out after that!" said Crysta.

Getting back up to her feet, Nic began to laugh at the downed Blaze before picking her up and whipping her into the ropes, and bending over as she returned to her. However, Blaze stopped in front of Nic and kicked her directly in her already injured nose, sending the weasel staggering back into the ropes.

"Ouch! A kick to Nic's already messed up nose!" said Wooiser.

"It's definitely got to be hurting after that! That kick was sick!" said Crysta.

Blaze recovered a bit from Nic's earlier maneuver before running at her, but suddenly, Nic leapt in the air, turned around, and landed on a sitting position on Blaze's shoulders, facing the same way she was.

"What the…!" Wooiser began.

Then the weasel fell forward and rolled Blaze up in a pinning position.

"Oh! Nice roll up by Nic!" said Crysta.

As the referee got down behind Nic to make the count, C.S. reached into the ring and held onto Nic's hands for more leverage.

"Look at that! Nic's got Blaze pinned and C.S. is helping keep Nic on her!" said Wooiser.

"And the referee doesn't see it!" said Crysta.

1

2

Right before the three count was made, Marine ran over and tackled C.S. down to the floor, releasing her grip on Nic and breaking the count, getting a huge pop from the crowd in the process.

"Marine got over there just in time to get C.S. to let go of Nic and now she's all over her!" said Wooiser.

"We knew that those two would be getting involved somehow and now they are just going at it on the outside!" said Crysta.

As the two women brawled on the outside of the ring, Blaze managed to pull Nic down into a pinning position of her own.

"Look back in the ring! Blaze has Nic pinned now!" said Wooiser.

1

2

3

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It's all over! Blaze has defeated Nic!" said Crysta.

_**(Sonic Rush – "Blaze The Cat")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, Blaze the Cat!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The crowd continued to cheer as the winner was announced and Blaze rolled out of the ring, meeting up with Marine at the base of the ramp. The referee got out of the ring, went to Blaze, and held her arm up in victory.

"Blaze won! She defeated Nic and got payback for Marine!" said Wooiser.

"She was so close to being defeated herself from what Nic and C.S. tried to pull, but Marine was right there to brake it up and save her friend from defeat!" said Crysta.

"And now Blaze and Marine have all the momentum going their way heading into their elimination tag team match in six more days!" said Wooiser.

Nic got up to her feet, furious, and went to the edge of the ring, yelling out in anger at both Blaze and Marine. As they backed up the ramp, Marine held up Blaze's arm herself and hugged her, which the cat retuned. After they made their way behind the curtain, Nic kicked at the bottom ropes while C.S. simply looked at Blaze and Marine with her eyes narrowed.

"Man, how are Nic and C.S. going to rebound from this!" Crysta asked.

"We will find out in six more days when they square off against Blaze and Marine!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Chip's Office~**_

"Alright guys, you're up next and this is your first match here," said Chip as looked at Jake and Reo. "You guys ready?"

"We always are. You should know that Chip," Rep replied simply.

"Of course I do," said the tiger with a smile. "I've had the opportunity to fight you guys and Lily myself. Biggest draw ever, but we'll get the chance to spar with each other again. I know what you're all about and what you can do. But you're going up against Silver and Nack, two of the best here. Although they may not be on the same page right now, more or less the same book, they're still formidable opponents who will most likely give you a run for your money."

'_We can handle them,'_ Jake thought to Chip's mind, which caused the tiger to shake his head.

"I swear when anyone else other than those two talk to me in my mind, it freaks the hell out of me!" Chip exclaimed.

"Those two?" Reo asked. "Who are 'those two?'"

"Ah, don't worry about it," said Chip. "What you guys need to worry about is getting out there and putting on another awesome match for us all to enjoy!"

Lily, who was sitting beside Chip, said, "Yeah! You guys are going to do great out there!"

Looking over at the hedgebat, Chip smiled and said, "Like you did in your debut when you won 'Performer of the Night' and 'Submission of the Night!' You really outdid yourself last week!"

Blushing slightly, Lily said, "It was nothing!" Then she turned her attention to Jake. "Oh, before I forget!" She stood up, went to Jake, and began to wrap his right arm up with some cloth. "This is so that that chain of yours doesn't interfere in the match."

Jake nodded his head and after Lily finished wrapping his arm, he thought, _'Thanks.'_

"Hehehe, no prob!" Lily responded as she sat back down beside Chip.

Chip smiled over at her again before turning back to Jake and Reo. "Alright guys. Get to it."

Jake and Reo nodded their heads and they each gave Lily a hug before leaving. "Now then," said Chip to Lily. "How about we check out the match from here?"

Lily nodded enthusiastically as she and Chip, along with Uma and Cat, turned to one of the big screen TVs in the office.

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

Blaze and Marine had just entered their locker room when they head a voice call their names. "Blaze! Marine!"

The two women turned around and they both smiled as they saw Silver coming into the room. "Hey Silver!" said Blaze as the hedgehog approached them. "Did you catch my match just now?"

"I wasn't going to miss it for anything," said Silver with a smile of his own. "Great job! Now, it's time for my match."

"Oh yeah, you and Nack are teaming up," said Marine. "There's no way you can trust him. He's a weasel for a reason you know."

"My thoughts exactly," said a voice from behind them. The three turned and saw Nack enter the locker room, smug as ever and with his title belt on his shoulder. "You girls may have gotten lucky against my sister and C.S., put Silver believe me when I tell you, that's not gonna happen in six more days. The same goes for me and you."

Silver frowned at Nack. "Luck's not going to have anything to do with it Nack. I've already proven that I can beat you and at 'Onslaught' I'm going to do it again and take the US Title from you in the process."

"Yeah!" said Blaze as she glared at Nack. "And I'm going to love very second of Silver beating you up and down the ring!"

Nack laughed out loud. "Then I hope you're in the mood to be gravely disappointed that night because the exact opposite is going to happen! But as for tonight Silver, you just make sure you stay out of my way and don't slow me down out there okay? Okay."

With that being said, Nack shoved past Silver and made his way out of the locker room and towards the ring.

"Ooh, I can't wait for you to beat that smug jerk Silver!" said Marine.

"Same here," the hedgehog responded. "But for right now, he and I've got to go out there and handle those Team Havoc guys." He looked at the girls and smiled. "Wish me luck!"

"Always!" said Blaze with a smile. "See you later!"

Silver sent a nod to his two friends before he began to follow Nack towards the ring.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Oh boy! Silver and Nack are already going at it! That doesn't really surprise me though!" said Wooiser.

"Same here! It's what we expected from them! And on the other hand, Jake and Reo look more than ready and focused for their SWA debut match! We will see how they fare against the US Champion and his number one contender right here, right now!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Tag Team Match; Jake The Demonic Hedgehog & Reo The Dragedge VS. Silver The Hedgehog & Nack The Weasel~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a tag team match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Sonic The Hedgehog 2006/Deftones – "Dreams Of An Absolution/Elite")**_

A mixed reaction came from the crowd as the combined music played and moments later, Nack, with his title belt on his shoulder, and Silver came from behind the curtain. As Nack walked smugly down the ramp, Silver levitated off the ground and flew down the ramp into the ring, striking a pose in the middle of it while still levitating. Nack got into the ring, stood on one of the turnbuckles, and held his title belt up in the air.

"Introducing first, at a combined weight of 171 lbs., the reigning SWA United States Champion, 'The Sniper' Nack the Weasel and Silver the Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

"Just six days before these two clash for the US Title, they are teaming up together to take on two of them members of Team Havoc, and I don't think there's any way these two are going to be able to work together!" said Wooiser.

"Oh no, you think! Silver and Nack have practically been at each other's throats all month! The last thing either of them wanted was to team up with each other, especially knowing that they are going to go against each other for the Nack's US Title! But stranger things have happened! Maybe they will be able to pull this off and work together!" said Crysta, to which she got a scoff from Wooiser.

Silver and Nack went to their corner and after Nack placed his title belt and hat outside the ring, he stood smugly and rolled his eyes at Silver, which was responded with a growl from him as they waited for their opponents to arrive.

_**(Megadeath/Skillet – "Prince Of Darkness/Live Free Or Let Me Die")**_

A hush fell over the crowd as the music played and moments later a huge void opened up on the stage, sending lightning bolts shooting out all over the arena. When it faded, Jake and Reo stood in its place, hard looks on their faces. The two of them made their way slowly down the ring and slid underneath the bottom rope into it. They went to their corner and simply gazed at their opponents.

"And the opponents, representing Team Havoc, weighing in at a combined weight of 350 lbs., Reo the Dragedge and Jake the Demonic Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

"There's that crazy, freaky entrance by these guys again! That ranks up there with the most impressive I've ever seen!" said Wooiser.

"Indeed, although it scared the hell out of me the first time I saw it! We saw their teammate Lily in action last week when she dominated Carrotia and now we're going to et to see what Jake and Reo can do in their very first match!" said Crysta.

It was decided that Jake and Silver would begin the match. After Reo and Nack got out of the ring and onto the apron, the bell sounded and the match began.

"And here we go! Jake and Reo taking on Silver and Nack in a tag team match!" said Wooiser.

After the bell rang Silver began to close the distance between him and Jake, but the demon hedgehog just stood his ground and didn't move an inch.

"Huh? Doesn't Jake know that the match has started? He's just standing there!" said Crysta.

"Chip told me about this earlier! Jake never makes the first move and waits to see what -his opponent is going to do first!" said Wooiser.

Silver started to wonder why Jake wasn't doing anything so he decided to make the first move. He ran at Jake, wrapped his arms around him, and pushed him back into one of the corner. At that moment, Jake grabbed Silver by his head and kneed him countless times in his face, causing the crowd to cringe at what they were seeing.

"Oh my gosh! Silver is being pummeled with countless knees right to his face!" said Crysta.

"Jake is being relentless with them too! Just look at those knees fly!" said Wooiser.

One final knee sent Silver crashing down to the ring on his back and everyone saw the blood coming from his nose and mouth.

"Silver's been bloodied up by all of those knees from Jake!" said Crysta.

Jake went to Silver, picked him up, and whipped him into one of the corners, following him in and hitting a hard clothesline to him.

"Jake hits Silver with a clothesline in the corner! Man, it's only the beginning of the match and he is all over Silver!" said Wooiser.

Jake wrapped his arm around Silver's head, got a good grip on him, and ran out of the corner, leaping in the air as he did so. However, Silver managed throw Jake off of him and to the mat, escaping his grasp in the process.

"Nice escape by Silver!" said Crysta.

Jake quickly got back up to his feet and saw Silver running at him. The demon hedgehog threw a clothesline at Silver, but he ducked it, leapt to the top of the adjacent turnbuckle, and launched himself off of it, hitting Jake and dropping him with a twisting flying crossbody and getting a huge pop from the crowd.

"Whoa! What a picture perfect crossbody from Silver that sends Jake down to the mat!" said Wooiser.

After hitting the mat, Silver had Jake in a pinning position.

"And Silver has Jake covered in the first pin attempt of the match!" said Crysta.

1

Jake quickly kicked out of the pin and tried to get to his feet, but Silver caught him in a headlock and pulled him to his corner, holding out his free hand to Nack.

"Jake kicked out real quick but now finds himself in the opposition's corner!" said Wooiser.

"Yeah, and Silver has his hand out to Nack! What's going to happen here?" Crysta asked.

The US Champion stood still for a few seconds before tagging Silver's hand and getting into the ring. The two of them lifted Jake up in the air and hit him with a double suplex, causing the demon hedgehog to grit his teeth in pain.

"And there's a double team maneuver from Silver and Nack! I didn't expect to see that!" said Wooiser.

"Me either! That was really surprising!" said Crysta.

Silver got out of the ring and Nack walked smugly around the ring, mocking both Jake and Reo before going to the downed Jake and kicking him unceremoniously in his face, getting loud boos from the crowd in the process.

"And that's just blatant disrespect from the US Champion!" said Wooiser.

"That's what that weasel excels at doing!" said Crysta.

Nack laughed out loud before picking Jake up and a smirk appeared when he saw the blood coming out of Jake's nose from his kick.

"Now blood is spilling out of Jake's nose as well from that vicious kick from Nack!" said Wooiser.

All of a sudden, Jake scooped Nack up and hit him with a huge body slam, getting a pop from the crowd after he fell down to the mat.

"A body slam from out of nowhere by Jake took Nack completely by surprise!" said Crysta.

"Now's Jake's chance to try to get to his corner to get Reo tagged in!" said Wooiser.

Jake began etching closer to his corner to tag in Reo, who had his arm outstretched. Suddenly, Nack kipped up to his feet, dove at Jake's legs, and grabbed them before pulling him away from his corner.

"Nack stops Jake from making the tag right when he was fingertips away from Reo!" said Crysta.

At that moment, Jake pulled his legs towards himself, pulling Nack with them and once the US Champion was close enough, Jake rolled him up in a pinning position.

"Whoa! Jake shows some impressive leg strength as he pulls Nack to him and rolls him up!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Nack kicked out at the last second.

"Jake just got a near-fall on the US Champion there!" said Crysta.

"Man, if he had been able to pin the US Champion that would've been big!" said Wooiser.

After the two of them scrambled to their feet, Nack ran right at Jake, but the demon hedgehog dropped him with a solid punch to the face.

"Ooh, a punch right to the mush of Nack!" said Crysta.

Jake went to his corner and tagged in Reo.

"And here comes Reo! We'll see what he is capable of now!" said Wooiser.

As the dragedge entered the ring, both he and Jake went to the downed Nack, lifted their feet up, and droved them both right down into Nack's stomach, causing him to yell out in pain and getting pained gasps from the crowd.

"Ouch! Reo and Jake hit a double gutbuster on Nack! That one made MY stomach hurt!" said Crysta.

Jake exited the ring as Reo mounted Nack and began to drop hard punches down on him, connecting multiple times with the US Champion's head.

"Reo is just as ruthless and aggressive as Jake was! Nack is getting seriously roughed up in there!" said Wooiser.

Reo got to his feet, picked Nack up, and whipped him into the ropes. As Nack came back to him, Reo tried to hit him with a big boot, but Nack ran under it, leapt at the adjacent ropes, launched himself off them, and hit the dragedge with a springboard dropkick, dropping him and getting loud boos from the crowd.

"Nack fights back by hitting Reo with a nice springboard dropkick!" said Crysta.

"And that was after being on the receiving end of a huge assault of attacks from both Reo and Jake!" said Wooiser.

Nack got up to his feet, dragged Reo back to his corner, and smacked Silver in his chest, tagging him in.

"Oh my, did you see that?" Crysta asked.

"That wasn't exactly the most graceful and gentlest tag ever!" said Wooiser.

Silver glared at the US Champion before entering the ring and, along with Nack, dropped a double elbow drop down on the dragedge's back, causing him to yell out in pain and roll to the middle of the ring.

"And there's another double team maneuver from Nack and Silver!" said Crysta.

"I can't believe I'm saying it, but although this two are still having issues, they are working very well together!" said Wooiser.

As Nack smugly got up to his feet, Silver grabbed him and threw him out of the ring and down to the floor, getting a huge pop from the crowd.

"I take back what I just said!" said Wooiser.

"We knew that this was going to happen eventually between those two!" said Crysta.

Silver turned his attention to Reo and, after wiping some of the blood off his face, went on the offensive, going to him, grabbing his leg, and lifting it up in the air. However, Reo used the momentum to push himself off the mat, swing his free leg at Silver's head, and connected in the side of his head.

"Oh, what a kick by Reo!" said Wooiser.

Silver released Reo and staggered backwards on his feet.

"Silver's probably close to unconsciousness after that one! That kick was as hard as any I've ever seen!" said Crysta.

Reo leapt at his corner and tagged Jake.

"And Jake is tagged back in!" said Wooiser.

The demon hedgehog entered the ring and he helped Reo to his feet. Afterwards, the two Team Havoc members rushed at Silver and dropped him down to the mat with a double clothesline.

"Double clothesline from Jake and Reo to Silver!" said Crysta.

Reo got out of the ring as Jake went to Silver, picked him up, and whipped him into one of the corners of the ring. As Silver slumped back in the corner, Jake backed up a bit before charging at his opponent. At the last second, Silver lifted his foot up and kicked Jake so hard in the face he went flying back to the middle of the ring.

"Now that's what I call a kick! Jake was sent flying from that one! But wait! Look!" said Wooiser.

The referee went to check on the demon hedgehog and as his back was turned, Nack leapt back up on the apron, his title belt in hand, and whacked Silver in the back of the head with it, knocking him out on the mat.

"What the hell! What the hell was that!" Crysta asked.

"Nack just clobbered Silver in the back of his head with the US Title! What a jerkward!" said Wooiser.

As the weasel sneered at Silver and got off the apron, he was met with thunderous boos from the fans and loud chants of "Nack sucks! Nack sucks!" as he backed up the ramp, his eyes on the knocked out hedgehog in the ring.

"And listen to the crowd! They are really upset from what Nack did!" said Crysta.

"Can you really blame them!" Wooiser asked.

Back in the ring, Jake had recovered from Silver's attack and went to him, locked his legs around Silver's left arm, positioned Silver's right arm behind his own, grabbed his head and pulled back on it.

"Oh my gosh! Look at that! What in the world kind of submission hold is that!" Crysta asked.

"I heard about this from Chip! Jake calls that the Metallic Laceration! It's quiet possibly one of the most brutal submission holds ever devised!" said Wooiser.

The crowd was in shock at the submission hold they were seeing Jake do.

"The crowd can't believe it either!" said Crysta.

"First they see Nack turn on Silver and now they're seeing this sick submission!" said Wooiser.

The referee asked Silver if he wanted to give up but he didn't get a response from him.

"Silver's not responding! He may be out from the combination of exhaustion from the match, Nack's sneak attack, and the Metallic Laceration!" said Crysta.

After checking Silver, the referee saw that he was out cold and called for the bell, ending the match.

"And he is! Silver's out and the referee ended the match!" said Wooiser.

"It's all over! Jake and Reo have defeated Silver and Nack!" said Crysta.

_**(Megadeath/Skillet – "Prince Of Darkness/Live Free Or Let Me Die")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winners of this match by way of submission, Reo the Dragedge and Jake the Demonic Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

Loud boos, all of them aimed at Nack, came from the crowd as the music played and the winners were announced. Jake released Silver and Reo entered the ring. The referee held both of their arms up in the air in victory.

"Jake and Reo, like Lily before them, have won their debut match!" said Wooiser.

"As big a win as this was, I think it's safe to say that if Nack hadn't attacked his own partner Silver from behind, the outcome may have been different! But main thing is that Jake and Reo, in their first match, defeated the US Champion and the number one contender for the US Title at the same time! That's pretty amazing!" said Crysta.

As the two members of Team Havoc stood together, a void opened up around them and they disappeared into it.

"And there they go again with the incredible void thingamajig they love to do!" said Wooiser.

With a smirk on his face, Nack walked back down to the ring, entering it and standing over the down and out Silver.

"Now what!" Crysta asked.

As the crowd began to boo and jeer him, Nack laughed out loud and held the US Title high over his head.

"It looks like Nack has gotten the last laugh over Silver heading into their title match!" said Wooiser.

"That may be, but I guarantee you that Silver is going to have an answer for this in six more days when he challenges Nack for that very title belt the weasel is holding up! He may be the champion now, but we'll see if he stays that way at the conclusion of their title match at 'Onslaught!'" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

"Sonic, are you alright? Amy asked in a concerned voice as she sat beside the SWA Champion in his locker room.

"Heh, yeah I'm good," Sonic replied. "Scourge just got lucky out there, that's all."

"But that was so low!" said Sonia with a frown on her face. "Scourge jumping you from behind like that!"

"It's all good," said Sonic, his signature grin on his face. "Next time I'll be ready for him, even if he tries something again in our face-off later tonight."

"Knowing him, he may very well do that," said Amy. "Just be careful, ok?"

Smiling at her, Sonic said, "Aren't I always? On second that, don't answer that question."

The three hedgehogs shared a laugh with each other. "So Amy," said Sonia. "You're match against Sally is up next. You ready?"

"Ready as ever!" Amy replied in a confident voice. "This is my last chance to at least get the upper hand on her before our title match!"

"And what a warm up this is," Sonic added. "Your title match is an Ultimate Submission match and your match tonight is just a regular submission match."

"And what better way for me to get the edge over Sally than making her tap out tonight!" said Amy with a slight laugh. "Well, I'd better get going guys! Wish me luck!"

Amy gave both Sonic and Sonia hugs, nearly choking Sonic with the one she gave him, before leaving the locker room, heading for the ring.

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

"I'm sorry for losing the match for us last week Sally-Girl," said Bunnie to the Women's Champion. "Amy sure is one tough gal."

"That she is, and no worries Bunnie. We can't win them all," Sally replied as she finished preparing for her match. "And I am sorry for not getting there in time to stop Amy's hold on you."

"Ah no biggie!" Bunnie replied cheerfully. "As you said, can't win 'em all! I'll do much better next time!"

Antoine walked up to the women and said, "That you most certainly will Bunnie. And to you Princess," he said as he turned to Sally. "We all have faith in you. Now get out there and give Amy the foot!"

"That's 'Give Amy the _boot _Antoine," Bunnie corrected him.

Giggling, Sally said, "I'll do that. Amy and Sonia got the better of Bunnie and myself last week but this time the outcome will be different. Now, if you'll excuse me."

"Good luck!" both Bunnie and Antoine called out to her as she left the locker room. As Sally walked out of the room, she saw Elias and Megan coming towards her from the direction she was walking in.

"Oh, hello Sally," Megan said with a smile. "Your match with Amy is up next, no?"

"Indeed it is," Sally answered.

"You'll do great little sister," Elias said while placing a hand on Sally's shoulder. "Though, Amy is tough in her own right."

Nodding, Sally said, "Yes she is, but I am too. And I prove on showing that to everyone tonight."

Elias and Megan smiled at the Women's Champion. "Good luck out there," said Megan.

Sally smiled at her sister-in-law before bidding her and Elias farewell and continuing on towards the ring.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"And now Sally and Amy's warm up submission match is upon us! This is going to be a great match, no doubt about it!" said Wooiser.

"This is going to be a preview of things to come at 'Onslaught' when these two women meet in an Ultimate Submission match for the Women's Title! We're sure to see some spectacular submission attempts in this one! Well, I'm ready, you're ready, everyone else is ready – let's do it!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Non-Title Submission Match; Sally Acorn VS. Amy Rose~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a non-title submission match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Sonic Adventure – "My Sweet Passion")**_

Loud thunderous applause filled the building as the music played and moments later Amy came from behind the curtain, her Piko Piko Hammer in one of her hands. Amy held it in the air in the middle of the stage and pink pyro exploded on the side of the stage. Amy made her way down the ramp and placed her hammer on the side of the steel steps before getting into the ring, standing in the middle of it and striking a pose.

"Introducing first, from the Little Planet, weighing in at 60 lbs., Amy Rose!" said the ring announcer.

"Amy sure is ready for this match as she comes off the huge tag team victory alongside Sonia against Bunnie and Sally herself!" said Wooiser.

"And after making Bunnie tap out, Amy is looking to add a submission win over Sally to her name as she and the Women's Champion are six days away from what is sure to be an epic match between the two of them at 'Onslaught!'" said Crysta.

Amy went to her corner and waited for her opponent to arrive.

_**(American Pearl – "Revelation")**_

The cheers continued as the music played and the lights in the Chemical Plant Spectrum turned gold. Moments later Sally came out from behind the curtain with her royal robe around her body and her crown on her head. She stood on the stage and held her arms out to the side, and gold pyro exploded on the sides of the stage, causing the crowd to cheer louder. Sally walked down the ramp and the fans ringside bowed to her in respect. Sally walked up the steel steps, entered the ring, and stood in the middle of it, once again holding out her arms as she slowly spun around once.

"And the opponent, representing and being from the Kingdom of Acorn, weighing in at 62 lbs., ladies and gentlemen, she is the reigning SWA Women's Champion, Sally 'The Princess' Acorn!" said the ring announcer.

"This is a big match for not just Amy, but Sally as well! You can bet that she's looking to not only avenge her and Bunnie's loss last week, but to also get the upper hand over Amy before 'Onslaught!'" said Wooiser.

"She does have the motivation for it! Oh, I cannot wait to see this match! These two are going to be pulling out all the stops to make the other submit, I just know it!" said Crysta.

Sally removed her crown and robe, revealing the Women's Title around her waist. She placed her clothing, and title belt, outside the ring and went to her corner. Seconds later, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Sally and Amy, one on one in a non-title submission match!" said Wooiser.

Sally and Amy gave each other a nod of respect before they closed the distance between each other in a lockup. Sally kneed Amy in her stomach, causing her to double over in pain. Then Sally locked her arm around Amy's head and lifted her up in the suplex position. The Women's Champion held Amy upside down for a bit before tossing her down to the mat on her stomach, causing Amy to clutch her stomach and getting a loud pop from the crowd.

"Sally starts things off with an inverted suplex! Very nice!" said Crysta.

Sally went to Amy and delivered some hard shots to her back before picking her up, backing her into the ropes, and whipping her into the adjacent ones. As Amy came back to her, Sally threw a clothesline at her but Amy ducked out of the way and Sally lost her balance from throwing her attack.

"Amy dodges a clothesline!" said Wooiser.

Amy ran back at Sally, leapt at her, locked her arm around her head, and hit her with a running bulldog, driving her face-first into the mat and getting a pop from the crowd.

"And hits a running bulldog afterwards!" said Crysta.

Sally held her face in her hands and rolled onto her back and when she did, Amy grabbed one of her arms, dropped her leg down across it, and twisted it around her own leg.

"And Amy's got the first submission hold of the match applied on Sally! And that is a nasty arm lock!" said Wooiser.

"Sally's arm is bending in a way the arm is never supposed to bend in! She's in big trouble here!" said Crysta.

Sally grit her teeth as she felt her arm being bent over Amy's leg and when the referee asked her if she wanted to give up, she shouted out "No, never!"

"Showing the heart of a champion, Sally refuses to give up!" said Wooiser.

Mustering up her lower body strength, Sally managed to swing her legs over and get them on the ropes, forcing Amy to release the submission hold.

"Wow! Sally somehow got her legs on the ropes! How did she do that!" Crysta asked.

"I don't know! Heart is all I can think of! Heart and the determination to win!" said Wooiser.

The hedgehog got up to her feet and dropped a few stomps down on Sally's hurt arm, further hurting it, before picking her up to her feet. Amy picked Sally up and held her over her shoulder, locking her arms around her and facing one of the corners.

"Amy does more damage to Sally's hurt arm and now has her up for something big!" said Crysta.

Suddenly Sally began wildly flailing her legs and she used the momentum to fall out of Amy's grasp behind her.

"Whoa! Sally escaped!" said Wooiser.

In a swift, fluid motion, Sally dropped Amy down to the mat, leapt to her head, and locked on a side headlock.

"Oh, a headlock! Sally's got Amy in a headlock!" said Crysta.

"Did you see the way she escaped from Amy's hold on her and applied that! That was amazing!" said Wooiser.

"Just goes to show why she's the Women's Champion!" said Crysta.

The crowd cheered loudly as Amy grit her teeth and felt Sally wrench and tear at her neck and she refused to give up when the referee asked her if she wanted to do so. Sally continued to apply pressure to Amy for a few more moments before the hedgehog began to struggle wildly.

"And look at Amy! She's got heart herself and is trying with all her might to get out of Sally's headlock!" said Wooiser.

The Women's Champion fought to keep her submission hold on Amy, but the hedgehog fought out of it and landed in the side control position on Sally.

"Amy's out! She got out!" said Crysta.

Amy began to repeatedly drive her knee into Sally's side, causing the Women's Champion to yell out in pain at each shot she was hit with and Amy hit her with a few more before standing up to her feet, picking Sally up with her.

"And those were some vicious knees to Sally from Amy! Now what is the former Women's Champion got planned now!" Wooiser asked.

Amy wrapped her arm around Sally's head, lifted her up in the air, and positioned her for a suplex. However, Sally managed to maneuver her body in midair, fall behind Amy and drive her down to the mat with a reverse DDT, getting a pop from the crowd in the process.

"Sally counters Amy's attack with a reverse DDT! This is some great back and forth action we are seeing here!" said Crysta.

"We knew this was going to be a great match going into it, and it has not disappointed thus far!" said Wooiser.

Amy held the back of her head in pain as she turned onto her side and moments later, she felt Sally pick her up. The Women's Champion grabbed Amy's arm and whipped her into the ropes. As Amy returned to her, Sally leapfrogged over her, but instead of going into the adjacent ropes, Amy stopped, waited for Sally to land on her feet, and then leapt at her, locked her arms around her head, and drove her into the mat face-first with a bulldog, getting a huge pop from the crowd in the process.

"Amy hits another bulldog on Sally! The damage from those are definitely going to add up!" said Crysta.

Sally grimaced and held her face from Amy's bulldog and soon felt the hedgehog pick her up, nail her with a forearm shot, and whip her into one of the corners. Sally fell into the corner and as she looked up, she saw Amy running at her. At the last second, the Women's Champion pulled herself out of the ring and Amy ran chest first into the turnbuckle.

"Amy crashes into the turnbuckle chest-first! That had to hurt, especially after getting hit with that inverted suplex earlier!" said Wooiser.

Amy, holding her front side in pain, backed out of the corner and as she did, Sally proceeded to climb to the top of the turnbuckle.

"Sally's gone upstairs!" said Crysta.

After reaching the top, Sally sized my up before leaping off, soaring at Amy, and dropping her with a missile dropkick to the chest.

"Whoa!" said Wooiser.

The crowd let out loud cheers at the feat they just saw as both women were laid out in the ring and they began chants of "Let's go Sally! Let's go Amy!"

"Sally does even more damage to Amy's chest with that missile dropkick!" said Crysta.

"And now they both are out in the middle of the ring! This is an incredible match we are seeing these women put on!" said Wooiser.

Sally was the first to stir and after getting back to her feet, she made her way to Amy, picked her up, and locked her arm around Amy's head.

"Looks like Sally's preparing for the Acorn Buster! That will definitely do some serious damage to Amy!" said Crysta.

Suddenly, before Sally knew it, Amy had locked her arms around her waist, lifted her off the mat, and hit her with a northern lights suplex, causing Sally to arch her back in pain and getting a pop from the crowd.

"Whoa! What a reversal by Amy as she hits Sally with a very nice northern lights suplex and escapes from the Acorn Buster!" said Wooiser.

Amy took a few moments to catch her breath from her sudden attack before getting up, picking Sally up, and whipping her into the ropes. As Sally returned to her, Amy threw a clothesline which Sally ducked. Then the Women's Champion leapt onto the middle ropes and used them to perform a moonsault onto Amy, dropping her back down to the mat and getting a pop from the crowd.

"And there's a moonsault by Sally! Amy had the advantage for a split second and Sally turns things around with a single maneuver!" said Crysta.

Sally crawled to the ropes and used them to get back to her feet. She eyed the downed Amy and decided it was time to finish the match so she went to Amy's legs, picked one of them up, and locked her arm around the heel of one.

"Submission coming up! Sally may have this match in the bag!" said Wooiser.

At that moment, Amy began to struggle against the Women's Champion and Sally felt herself starting to lose her grip a bit on Amy, but that didn't stop her as she did all in her power to keep the hold on her.

"Amy's starting to fight back! But Sally's holding onto her foot with all she's got!" said Crysta.

In the next instant, Amy grabbed a hold of one of Sally's legs and pulled it out from under her, causing the Women's Champion to fall down on her back while still holding onto her own foot. Amy locked her arm around Sally's foot in the same fashion Sally had hers and at the same time, both women applied heel hooks to each other, trying to get the other to tap out.

"Oh man, look at that! Both Sally and Amy have heel hooks locked on each other!" said Wooiser.

"Look at the angles both of their feet are in! That's just a sickening sight! But, if it comes to it, which one of them will submit first!" Crysta asked.

"I don't know! But both of them are directly in the middle of the ring and neither of them are going anywhere! It could all be over right here!" said Wooiser.

Both Sally and Amy were yelling out in pain while at the same time keeping pressure on the other's foot. The referee got down and asked them both if they wanted to give up, and both of them yelled out "No!"

"Oh my gosh! Both of them are refusing to give up!" said Crysta.

"Neither of them are refusing to go down! Both of them badly want to win this match!" said Wooiser.

The crowd was cheering loudly and once again chants of "Let's go Sally! Let's go Amy!" filled the building.

"And listen to the crowd! They are going crazy!" said Crysta.

"Some are for Sally, some are for Amy! This is awesome!" said Wooiser.

Sally and Amy were both twisting and turning at each other's foot until it eventually became too much for either of them to take and they raised their hands and began to tap out at the same time.

"Whoa!" said Wooiser and Crysta together.

"A double tap out!" Crysta exclaimed.

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as a result of a double tap out, this match is a no contest!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

A loud mixed reaction came from the crowd as the match ended and Sally and Amy released their holds on each other, both of them instantly grabbing a hold of their hurt feet.

"I can't believe it! Both of them tapped out at the exact same time!" said Wooiser.

"Nobody expected that to happen! And now these two are back at square one with neither of them having a definitive advantage over the other!" said Crysta.

"Yeah, but damn it that was an incredible match they just put on! They left it all in the ring after that one!" said Wooiser.

"Indeed! Although it ended in a no contest, this was a very intense match from beginning to end with both of them trying to get the victory and what an amazing match it was" said Crysta.

The women used the ropes to get to their feet and they took a few seconds to catch their breath from the intense match they had put on. Then the referee got out of the ring, picked up the Women's Title, reentered the ring, and handed it to Sally. The Women's Champion and her number one contender eyed each other and slowly met each other in the middle of the ring.

"Now what's gonna happen here!" Wooiser asked.

"We know how much respect these two women have for each other and they know that they had just been in a war here!" said Crysta.

Sally and Amy both looked at each other a bit longer before Sally held her hand out to Amy, to which the hedgehog took a hold of it with her own and shook it, getting applause from the crowd in the process.

"And there it is! Great sportsmanship being shown by these two!" said Wooiser.

"Awesome! Simply awesome! And this wasn't even their title match! That's in six more days! If they put on this great a match in a regular submission match, think of how incredible an Ultimate Submission match between them would be!" said Crysta.

"Epic is the word that comes to mind! And I can't wait to see it!" said Crysta.

The two women gave each other respectful looks as Sally took her hand back, got out of the ring, and began to back up the ramp, never taking her eyes off of Amy and holding her title belt up high above her. Amy, with her hands on her hips, gave Sally a nod and watched her as she left.

"Amy watches the champion walk out of here with the same look of respect on her face!" said Wooiser.

"You can rest assured that both of then are going to be looking to come out on top at 'Onslaught!' They're not gonna be looking for draws, no contests, ties, or anything like that! They both are going to have victory on their minds and will do whatever it takes to achieve that!" said Crysta.

"Their title match in six more days is gonna be a good one!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

"This is our last chance!" said Fockewulf. "We've got to win this match no matter what!"

"Yeah, otherwise the boss is gonna have our heads on a silver platter! Literally!" said Bearenger.

Carrotia turned to her friends with her arms crossed. "For goodness sake, just don't go out there and screw it up! I know how you guys are and you have a record of being cocky bastards!"

"You're on to talk Carrotia!" said Fockewulf as he turned to her. "Who was the one that got dominated by a rookie last week and also tapped out!"

The rabbit fumed and turned a deep shade of red. "Why you…!"

"Both of you chill out!" said Bearenger as he stood up and got in between them. "We ain't got time for another one of your little squabbles! Fockewulf, we've got to get out there and handle our business!"

Fockewulf growled a bit at Carrotia before saying, "Yeah, you're right. C'mon, let's go. Carrotia, you sit back here and watch how it's done!"

Carrotia grit her teeth hard as she watched her teammates walk out of the locker room. "I can't believe I actually have to pull for that smug punk to win tonight! Grr, I'll get him back for that!"

* * *

_**~Backstage Area~**_

"Alright Espio, we beat these guys in one on one matches, and now we've got the chance to beat them in a tag team match!" said Vector confidently as he and Espio made their way towards the ring. "They don't have a chance!"

"Hmm, don't count on that," said Espio quietly. "They have a lot of passion and fire in their hearts to win this match. Don't take them lightly."

"Are you serious? THOSE guys? The same ones we beat and our about to face again?" Vector asked as he raised one of his eyebrows.

Nodding, Espio said, "Yes. They badly want to win this match, by any means necessary."

"Hmm, well then, we got to be sure to beat them once again!" said Vector, smirking. "Let's get out there and get it done!"

Espio once again nodded and continued to walk alongside Vector towards the ring.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Fockewulf and Bearenger are looking to avenge their losses against the two Mobians who defeated them this month!" said Wooiser.

"And they have their work cut out for them! Vector and Espio are pretty formidable team, but then again, Fockewulf and Bearenger are too! This should be a great tag team match!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Tag Team Match; Vector The Crocodile & Espio The Chameleon VS. Fockewulf The Wolf & Bearenger The Wolf~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a tag team match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Saliva/Burn Halo – "Click Click Boom/Save Me")**_

Loud boos came from the crowd as the combined music played and moments later, Fockewulf and Bearenger came zipping out from behind the curtain, riding on their respective motorbike and rocket. They did a few circles around the ring before stopping at the steel steps. They got off their vehicles, entered the ring, and held their fists up in the middle of the ring, amidst a sea of booing fans.

"Introducing first, at a combined weight of 210 lbs., Bearenger the Bear and Fockewulf the Wolf!" said the ring announcer.

"It is do or die time for these two! They need this victory in order to restore some credibility to their names!" said Wooiser.

"And to also get back in the good graces of their boss! I'm telling you, if they lose her tonight, she is NOT going to be happy at all and she may show up here sooner or later!" said Crysta.

"Don't say that! We don't need that chick here!" said Wooiser.

"I'm inclined to agree with you!" said Crysta.

Fockewulf and Bearenger went to their respective corner and waited for their opponents to arrive.

_**(Chamillionaire & Paul Wall/Dust For Life – "N Luv Wit My Money/Dragonfly")**_

Loud cheers came from the crowd as the combined music played and golden dollar signs shown down on the stage and a few cherry blossom leaves fell from the rafters. Moments later, Vector and Espio appeared from behind the curtain and made their way down the ramp, Vector bobbing his head to the beat of the music and Espio with his hands in front of him in a ninja sign. The two of them slid into the ring and made their way to their corner, playing to the crowd as they did so.

"And the opponents, representing the Chaotix, weighing in at a combined weight of 519 lbs., Espio the Chameleon and Vector the Crocodile!" said the ring announcer.

"Vector and Espio have the clear advantage heading into this match because they already hold victories over Fockewulf and Bearenger in separate singles matches, like Espio himself pointed out! As a matter of fact, Espio won the 'High Flyer of the Night' award last week in his match against Bearenger!" said Wooiser.

"And like he also pointed out, Fockewulf and Bearenger are hungry to get a win here and the Chaotix are going to have to be on point to overcome such opponents!" said Crysta.

It was decided that Vector and Fockewulf would start the match. As Espio and Bearenger got out of the ring and onto the apron, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Vector and Espio taking on Fockewulf and Bearenger in a tag team match!" said Wooiser.

Vector started the match off by rushing at Fockewulf, throwing a clothesline at him. Fockewulf ducked the attack and countered by hitting Vector with a clothesline of his own, but the crocodile didn't go down.

"Ha! Vector didn't even budge from that!" said Crysta.

Fockewulf backed into the ropes, charged at Vector, and hit him with another clothesline, but Vector still didn't go down.

"Or from that!" said Wooiser.

Growling a bit, Fockewulf backed into the ropes again and ran at Vector. The crocodile fired off another clothesline but Fockewulf countered by hitting Vector with a dropkick to one of his legs, dropping him down to the mat and getting loud boos from the crowd.

"But that dropkick sends Vector down!" said Crysta.

Fockewulf saw that he had Vector down and continued his assault, raining down hard kicks all over the crocodile's body and causing him to cover up as best as he could.

"Now Fockewulf's letting his feet go with hard kicks all over Vector!" said Wooiser.

Fockewulf stopped kicking Vector, got in his face, and began trash-talking him. All of a sudden, Vector threw a punch at Fockewulf that sent the wolf spiraling out of control and down to the mat.

"Ooh, and that's what happens when you trash-talk someone!" said Crysta with a laugh.

The crocodile got up to his feet, grabbed Fockewulf, dragged him to his corner, and tagged in Espio.

"He comes Espio!" said Wooiser.

The crowd cheered as Espio entered the ring and after Vector picked Fockewulf up, he lifted him up and hit him with a body slam. Espio followed up by leaping onto the middle turnbuckles, leaping off, and hitting Fockewulf with a leg drop across his neck, getting a huge pop from the crowd.

"That was a nice double team maneuver from the Chaotix members!" said Crysta.

Fockewulf held his throat before finding himself being picked up and getting kneed several times in his midsection by Espio. The chameleon whipped the wolf into his own corner and Fockewulf slammed hard into it. At that moment, Bearenger reached into the ring and tagged himself into the match by touching Fockewulf's back.

"Look at that! Bearenger tagged himself in and Espio doesn't know it!" said Wooiser.

Espio took off running at Fockewulf but at the last second, the wolf rolled out of the way, causing Espio to run right into the corner. As the chameleon stumbled out of the corner, Bearenger got into the ring and he ran at him, and Fockewulf did the same. When the closed the distance between them and Espio, they high-lowed him, Fockewulf chop-blocking his leg while Bearenger clotheslined him.

"Oh my gosh!" said Crysta.

The crowd booed loudly as Espio hit the mat, knocked for a loop.

"That was one sick double team move from Fockewulf and Bearenger!" said Wooiser.

"Yeah! A chop block and a clothesline at the same time! That one must've done some serious damage!" said Crysta.

Fockewulf smirked before rolling out of the ring and Bearenger began assaulting Espio, picking him up by his head and delivering several unanswered punches to him and following up with one so hard that it dropped the chameleon back down to the mat.

"Man, Espio is sure taking a beating in there!" said Wooiser.

Bearenger smirked at the downed Espio and as he bent down to pick him up, all of a sudden, Espio shot off the mat, tackled Bearenger down to the mat and quickly covered him.

"Wow! Espio tackles Bearenger out of nowhere and now has him covered in the first pin attempt of the match!" said Crysta.

1

2

Bearenger kicked out of the pin.

"Bearenger kicks out at 2! Espio almost had him there!" said Wooiser.

"That he did! That was close!" said Crysta.

The two of them scrambled to their feet and as Espio rushed at Bearenger, the bear caught him with a swift punch to his gut. As Espio doubled over, Bearenger dragged him to his corner and tagged in Fockewulf.

"Fockewulf's been tagged back in!" said Wooiser.

The crowd booed loudly as Fockewulf entered the ring and both he and Bearenger dropped Espio with a double clothesline.

"Espio eats a double clothesline now! He seriously needs to get Vector back into the ring!" said Crysta.

"Good luck with that! He is on the receiving end of a huge beatdown by Fockewulf and Bearenger!" said Wooiser.

Bearenger got out of the ring and Fockewulf picked Espio up and whipped him into the ropes. As Espio returned to him, Fockewulf bent over to hit him with a back body drop, but Espio locked his arm around the wolfs head and drove him head-first into the mat, hitting a DDT.

"Espio hits a DDT out of nowhere on Bearenger and lays him out!" said Crysta.

"Where the hell did that come from! You said it too Crys! It came right out of nowhere!" said Wooiser.

The crowd cheered loudly as Fockewulf was laid out on the mat and Espio dashed to his corner and tagged in Vector.

"There's the tag! Here comes Vector again!" said Crysta.

There was another huge pop from the crowd as the crocodile entered the ring and made his way to Fockewulf. Suddenly, the wolf leapt at Vector's legs and rolled him up in a pinning position.

"What the…! Fockewulf has gotten Vector rolled up in a pin from out of nowhere!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Vector kicked out of the pin forcefully.

"That was one hell of a kick out by Vector!" said Crysta.

"Yeah, but did you see how quickly Fockewulf got him rolled up! I didn't see that coming!" said Wooiser.

The two scrambled to their feet and Fockewulf leapt into Vector's arms and began landing hard shots to his head. Vector turned to one of the empty corners and ran right at it, crushing Fockewulf between it and himself. Vector backed up a bit and followed up with a huge corner clothesline so hard that it sent Fockewulf down to a sitting position in the corner.

"You could practically feel that clothesline! Man Vector just drilled him!" said Crysta.

"No kidding!" Wooiser added.

The crocodile backed up all the way to the opposite corner and measured Fockewulf up a bit before rushing at him. Suddenly, Fockewulf shot up to his feet out of nowhere and as soon as Vector was within arm's reach, he grabbed Vector by his throat.

"Uh oh! Fockewulf's back up again and look at the position he has Vector in!" said Crysta.

"Vector's seconds away from being hit with the Grenade Launcher!" said Wooiser.

The crowd booed loudly as they saw Fockewulf preparing for his finisher and just as he wrapped his free arm around Vector's waist and lifted him up, the crocodile managed to get out of the wolf's grasp, land behind him, and land a clubbing blow to the back of his head, sending him staggering into the ropes.

"Vector escapes from the Grenade Launcher!" said Crysta.

"Whew, man! Fockewulf damn near had him!" said Wooiser.

Vector ran at the nearby turnbuckles, leapt onto the middle ones, and after Fockewulf turned back towards him, leapt at him and dropped him down to the mat with a springboard forearm to the face, getting a huge pop from the crowd.

"Wow! Did Vector actually just hit a springboard maneuver!" Crysta asked.

"Yeah he did! That was something else!" said Wooiser.

Vector stood up, picked Fockewulf up and pushed him back into his own corner. Once again, Bearenger tagged himself back into the match and as he entered the ring, he began hitting Vector with hard shots all over his back, buckling him.

"Bearenger tags himself back in and is all over Vector!" said Crysta.

Fockewulf recovered from his earlier attack from Vector and after getting behind the crocodile alongside Bearenger, the two of them lifted Vector up and hit him with a double back suplex, smashing Vector down to the mat and getting loud boos and "You suck!" chants from the crowd.

"Vector gets drilled with another hard-hitting double team maneuver from Fockewulf and Bearenger! These two are really showing some great teamwork here!" said Wooiser.

"Seriously! If they keep this up they may actually pull this off!" said Crysta.

Fockewulf got out of the ring and as he did, Bearenger stood back up, lifted his foot up, and dropped it right down on Vector's face. After the bear removed his foot from the crocodile's face, blood began to pour out of a wound on Vector's face.

"And now the blood is pouring from Vector's nose after that stomp from Bearenger!" said Wooiser.

Bearenger smirked at the sight of the blood and he picked Vector up and whipped him into his own corner. At that moment, Espio reached into the ring and tagged himself in by touching Vector's back.

"Espio just tagged himself in!" said Crysta.

"And Bearenger's so caught up in what he's doing to Vector that he doesn't even know it!" said Wooiser.

Bearenger back up a bit before running at Vector, only for the crocodile to lift up his boot and catch him in the face.

"Big boot to the face!" said Crysta.

As Bearenger staggered backwards, Vector ran at the opposing corner and knocked Fockewulf off the apron and Espio entered the ring, ran at Bearenger, and locked his arms around his head.

"Vector's knocked Fockewulf down and now Espio's in the ring!" said Wooiser.

"And look at the position he has Bearenger in! He's going for the Espionage!" said Crysta.

There was a pop from the crowd as they saw Espio lift his arm up to get momentum and he swung it down, turning his whole body in a circle and driving Bearenger down to the mat on the back of his neck, hitting the Espionage.

"And there is it! Espio hits Bearenger with the always devastating Espionage!" said Wooiser.

The crowd was going crazy as Espio covered Bearenger.

"And there's the pin!" said Crysta.

1

2

3

"He got him!" said Wooiser.

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It's all over! Vector and Espio have defeated Fockewulf and Bearenger!" said Crysta.

_**(Chamillionaire & Paul Wall/Dust For Life – "N Luv Wit My Money/Dragonfly")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winners of this match by way of pinfall, Vector the Crocodile and Espio the Chameleon!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

Loud cheers came from the crowd as the music played and the winners were announced. Espio got off of Bearenger and after Vector came over to stand beside him, the referee held both of their arms up in victory.

"Vector and Espio come out on top in a very competitive and action-filled tag team match! That was one hell of a great match!" said Wooiser.

"I'm telling you, I thought Fockewulf and Bearenger ha a good chance of winning this match on numerous occasions!" said Crysta. "But, in the end, Vector and Espio were the ones who got the last laugh over them and got the win themselves!"

"And now Vector and Espio can add these two's names to their belts again, but uh oh! Fockewulf and Bearenger lost!" said Wooiser.

"Oh snap, they did! You know what that means!" said Crysta.

Outside the ring, Fockewulf used the apron of the ring to pull himself up and his eyes went wide when he realized that the match was over and that he and Bearenger had lost.

"I think Fockewulf just realized that now!" said Wooiser.

Vector and Espio exited the ring and as Bearenger sat up in the ring and held his head, both he and Fockewulf were just frozen in place, fear coming into both them as they grasped the reality that they had lost.

"Oh man, this is not gonna sit well with you know who! I shudder to think what she's thinking about this!" said Crysta.

"It probably won't be too long until she makes her presence felt here! Now I'm actually wishing that Fockewulf and Bearenger had won!" said Wooiser.

"Same here, but although they lost, this was a great match they put on and I enjoyed watching it!" said Crysta.

"I think the same can be said for all the fans!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Chip's Office~**_

"That was a good tag team match," said Uma as she clapped two of her arms.

"Good? Good? That match was awesome!" said Chip as he bounced up and down in his seat excitedly. "Heh heh, great matches like that one and all the others we've seen just gets me pumped up!"

Laughing, Cat said, "Cool out there kid!"

"That's gonna be almost impossible!" said Chip with a laugh. "You know me!"

"All too well…," said Uma under her breath.

"But you know, after seeing the conclusion of that match, that can only mean that _she's _going to be here before too long," said Cat.

Running a hand through his hair, Chip said, "Oooh good point. Man, she is gonna raise hell when she gets here."

"_If _she comes here." Uma corrected. "We don't know for a fact if she's coming."

At the point, hip felt his cell phone go off in his pocket. Reaching for it and looking at the screen, his eyes narrowed as he said, "Oh, she's coming alright."

"What!" Uma exclaimed. "How do you know!"

Chip simply showed her and Cat the text message on his phone, which simply said, _"I'm coming!"_

"Oh crap," said Uma and Cat together.

Nodding his head, Chip replied, "That's exactly what I thought too. But onto business. Call in the four I asked for earlier."

"Sure thing boss man," said Cat.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

Everyone in the crowd let out loud groans.

"Well, ain't that a…!" Wooiser began.

"Bitch!" said Crysta as she finished for him. "Darn it, we knew that this was gonna happen as soon as Fockewulf and Bearenger lost! She's coming! She's actually coming! Damn!"

"We're gonna have to put up with non-stop nagging week in and week out now!" said Wooiser. "Ain't that just grand?"

"No, it's not!" Crysta exclaimed.

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

"You should've known better than to even get remotely involved with Mina, Hope," said Dawn as he conversed with his brother in their locker room, seconds before his match with Ash.

"How was I supposed to know that it would lead to this?" Hope asked him. Then he sighed before saying, "Ash is blowing this whole thing way out of proportion. Mina and I are just friends, nothing more."

"Well, he obviously doesn't think that," said Dawn.

"You should've just ignored the girl in the first place," said Asui, her arms crossed as she leaned against a wall. "If you did that, you could've just avoided this situation altogether."

Hope narrowed his eyes at Asui and clenched his fists, which the cat noticed. "What, you can't handle the truth?" she asked. "Oh well then. And because of this, you've got Ash on your ass and got a match against him in six more days. And he's also going up against Dawn in just a bit. As if Dawn didn't have enough on his plate with Chaos, now he's got Ash to contend with." Sighing, Asui finished by walking out of the locker room, saying, "You sure did cause a lot of trouble Hope."

Hope's fist shook and he punched one of the lockers in the room as Asui took her leave. "Damn her!"

"Don't even pay her no mind," said Dawn. "You know how she is."

"No, she's right," said Hope as his shoulders slumped. "The majority of things that's going on is all because of me – Chaos going after you, the whole situation with Ash and Mina, that's all because of me. But...there's no way I'm going to let Ash get away with attacking me from behind the way he did. He'll get his in six more days."

"That's right," said Dawn with a smile. "And I'll get even with Chaos as well."

"Speaking of which," said Hope. "If Chaos does show up, I got your back."

Dawn nodded his head before picking up his coat. "It's time for me to go take care of Ash."

Hope gave his brother a thumbs up before Dawn left the room, heading towards the ring.

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

"Ash, this whole thing is crazy!" shouted Mina at the male mongoose as he put on his shirt and jacket.

"Nothing crazy about it!" said Ash as he turned to her. "The games that Hope's been playing ain't gonna work!"

"What the hell are you talking about!" exclaimed Mina. "He's not playing any games or anything like that!"

"Oh please Mina! How can you be so blind!" Ash asked. "That guy is trying to steal you from me! He's just doing it in a real sly way so that nobody notices, but I see it as clear as day!"

Mina was stunned. "Ash, you're crazy to even let that thought creep into your mind1 I told you, Hope and I are just friends!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever!" said Ash as he brushed Mina off. "Well my match with that punk's brother is up next! You coming or what?"

Mina frowned at Ash and walked right past him, shoving his shoulder in the process. Ash narrowed his eyes and followed her out, heading towards the ring.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Well, Mina certainly isn't happy about the recent happenings!" said Wooiser.

"Asui isn't either, but given her response I don't think she cares!" said Crysta. "But now it is time for our next match up that's sure to be another good one!"

* * *

_**~Singles (W/ Manager) Match; Ash Mongoose (W/ Mina Mongoose) VS. Dawn Trisen~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a singles w/ manager match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Saliva – "Time To Shine")**_

The lights in the arena went off and a single red light shown down on the center of the stage. A few moments later, Dawn came out, wearing his trench coat over his body. As he stood in the middle of the spotlight, he opened his coat, pulled out a katana, and began to perform excellent sword techniques. Dawn finished his performance by placing his katana on his shoulder. The crowd applauded him as he made his way down the ramp. Dawn removed his coat and set it and his katana by the steel steps before sliding into the ring.

"Introducing first, from Westopolis, weighing in at 90 lbs., 'The Blood Sun' Dawn Trisen!" said the ring announcer.

"Dawn is heading into this match coming off of a victory alongside Hope in that handicap match against Chaos and is looking to keep the momentum going heading into his no DQ match against Chaos at 'Onslaught!'" said Wooiser.

"But first he is going to have to get through a Mobian that has started a rivalry with his younger brother! And you can bet that Dawn wants to get retribution for what Ash did to Hope last week!" said Crysta.

Dawn went to his corner and waited for his opponent to arrive.

_**(Saliva – "Superstar")**_

Boos came from the crowd as the music played an moments later, Mina stormed out from behind the curtain, making her way down the ramp and to ringside. Ash followed her from behind the curtain, sunglasses, jacket, and all, and walked down the ramp with his hands in his pockets as he eyes Dawn in the ring and sent a slightly annoyed look towards Mina. He reached the ring, slid into it, and simply walked over to his corner, looking out at the booing crowd from behind his sunglasses.

"And the opponent, being accompanied by Mina Mongoose, from Eastern Mobius, weighing in at 80 lbs., Ash Mongoose!" said the ring announcer.

"Ash heads into this match coming off of a win over Geoffrey a few weeks back and also off of that sneak attack on Hope last week!" said Wooiser.

"And it was after that attack when we found out that Chip had made a match for 'Onslaught,' Ash, with Mina in his corner, will take on Hope one on one! And you can only imagine what those two will do to each other when that match gets here!" said Crysta.

"Also, you got to wonder what Mina's mindset will be because she's going to be at ringside throughout the whole thing!" said Wooiser, to which Crysta nodded.

Ash removed his sunglasses, jacket, and shirt and placed them outside to Mina, who set them aside with a huff. Ash gave a her a slightly dirty look before turning his attention to Dawn. Seconds later, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Ash and Dawn, one on one!" said Wooiser.

As the match began Ash and Dawn met in the middle of the ring and Ash started things off by shoving Dawn, getting a loud negative reaction from the crowd, as well as Mina.

"That wasn't the most respectful way to start a match!" said Crysta.

"It sure did get Dawn's attention though!" said Wooiser.

Dawn reeled back slightly from the shove before glaring at Ash and rushing him, driving him backwards into one of the corners and ramming his shoulder multiple times into Ash's stomach.

"I bet Ash is regretting what he just did now!" said Crysta.

A look of pain appeared on Ash's face after Dawn backed away from him and he slumped forward a bit. Dawn got a good running start and ran at Ash but at the last moment, Ash decked Dawn across his face with a hard punch to his jaw.

"Ash cracks Dawn right in the jaw with a punch!" said Wooiser.

Dawn staggered back and as he did, Ash made his way to the top turnbuckle and, after sizing up Dawn, leapt off and hit Dawn with a flying crossbody, bringing the hedgehog down to the mat and getting loud boos from the crowd.

"And Ash hits a very nice flying crossbody on Dawn!" said Crysta.

Ash got to his feet and smirked down at Dawn before reaching down to pick him up. However, as soon as Dawn got to his feet, he leapt up in the air and swung his foot at Ash's head, connecting with a hard enziguri.

"Oh damn! What a kick!" said Wooiser.

The crowd let out a huge pop as Ash staggered backwards into the ropes from the hard shot. Dawn went back on the offensive, hitting Ash with many shots to the face before whipping him into the adjacent ropes. As Ash returned to him, Dawn lifted him up as if to hit him with a side slam, but Ash maneuvered his legs up around Dawn's head and brought him down to the mat with a head scissor takedown, getting loud boos from the crowd in the process.

"Dawn had Ash reeling but only for a second! After a head scissor takedown Ash is now back in control!" said Crysta.

Ash got to his knees, saw Dawn was down, and quickly crawled over to cover him. However, Dawn shot off the mat out of nowhere and rolled Ash up in a pinning position.

"Whoa! Ash was going for a pin but Dawn is the one to roll him up in the first pin attempt in the match!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Ash kicked out of the pin.

"Ash kicks out at 2 and the match continues!" said Crysta.

The two Mobians scrambled to their feet and as Dawn dashed at Ash, the mongoose dropped him down to the mat on his stomach with a drop toehold. Ash then sat on Dawn's back, locked the hedgehog's arms around his legs, and locked his arms around his head, locking on the Superstar Clutch.

"Oh man! Dawn's found himself in the Superstar Clutch!" said Wooiser.

"Ash got that locked on almost out of nowhere after hitting that drop toehold! And look at the way he's wrenching at Dawn's neck! This match may be a tap out away from being over!" said Crysta.

The crowded booed loudly and Mina continued to watch as Dawn grit his teeth and at the same time got a tight grip on Ash's legs and slowly began to stand up on his feet.

"What! Dawn's trying to get up to his feet!" said Wooiser.

"And with Ash on his back and while still in the Superstar Clutch!" said Crysta.

The crowd was cheering loudly as they saw Dawn get up and then fall backwards, crushing Ash's body between his own and the mat.

"Amazing! Dawn managed to get out of the Superstar Clutch!" said Wooiser.

"And do major damage to Ash in the process!" said Crysta.

Ash was laid out on the mat, holding his front side from the impact of Dawn's counter move. The hedgehog rose slowly up to his feet, regained his bearings, and saw his downed opponent. Dawn ran into the ropes, bounced off them, performed a cartwheel and then a backflip, landing down on Ash in a splash and getting a huge pop from the crowd.

"Very nice athletic move by Dawn as he further intensifies the damage done to Ash!" said Wooiser.

Ash grimaced as the pain going though his body worsened and he found himself being picked up by Dawn and lifted up into the suplex position. However, Dawn also grabbed a hold of Ash's legs and pulled down slightly on them.

"It looks like Dawn is ready to end things and it looks like he's gonna do it by using that Strike of Dawn maneuver of his!" said Crysta.

The crowd was going crazy as they saw Dawn preparing for his finisher but all of a sudden they began booing.

"What! What's going on!" Wooiser asked.

"Look!" said Crysta.

Everyone looked and saw Chaos dash down the ramp, leap on the apron, and taunt Dawn.

"It's Chaos! What's he doing out here now!" Wooiser asked.

"What else! He's trying to interfere and ruin the match for Dawn!" said Crysta.

Infuriated, Dawn released Ash and ran at Chaos, only for the ebony/violet hedgehog to leap off of the apron and sneer at him. Suddenly, cheers rang out from the crowd and they looked and saw Hope running down the ramp.

"Uh oh! Here comes Hope!" said Wooiser.

Chaos turned around at the last moment and was met with a vicious clothesline from the white hedgehog that sent him down to the floor.

"And wham! Down goes Chaos!" said Crysta.

"Hope said that he would be out here in case Chaos tried something and now those two are brawling outside the ring!" said Wooiser.

Chaos crawled over to the steel steps and Hope measured him up. As soon as Chaos got to use feet, Hope ran at him, but when he was in arms' length, Chaos grabbed him and picked him up in the air, turning towards the steel steps.

"Oh, this is gonna hurt!" said Crysta.

While in the air, Hope struggled against Chaos's grip and he eventually got out of it, falling down, grabbing Chaos's head and driving both his and his own head into the steel steps.

"OH MY GOD!" shouted Wooiser and Crysta together.

The crowd gasped loudly and let out collective "Ooh's!" as both Hope and Chaos's heads bounced off the steps and they were laid out on the floor.

"I don't know how the hell he did it, but Hope somehow drilled Chaos down to the steel steps headfirst!" said Wooiser.

"And not just Chaos, but himself as well! My gosh, that was nasty!" said Crysta.

Mina, who saw everything, rushed over to Hope and kneeled down to check on him.

"And Mina's making sure that Hope's ok!" said Wooiser.

"I don't think that's gonna sit well with Ash!" said Crysta.

Back in the ring, Dawn was about to get out of the ring to check on his brother when all of a sudden, Ash grabbed him from behind, locking his arms under and over his head.

"Oh man! We were so caught up in what was going on with Hope and Chaos that we forgot about Dawn and Ash's match!" said Wooiser.

"And Ash has Dawn in position for the Superstar Slam! Will he be able to hit it!" Crysta asked.

Then he dragged him to the middle of the ring, lifted him up in the air, and drove him back-first into the mat, hitting the Superstar Slam and getting loud boos from the crowd and covering Dawn immediately afterwards.

"Yes he does and there's the pin!" said Wooiser.

1

2

3

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It's all over! Ash has defeated Dawn!" Crysta.

_**(Saliva – "Superstar")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, Ash Mongoose!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

Loud boos and jeers came from the crowd as the music played and the winner was announced. Ash got up off of Dawn and the referee held his arm up in victory.

"Ash picks up a victory over Dawn!" said Wooiser.

"But this was no doubt because of Dawn being distracted from what happened with Hope and Chaos!" said Crysta.

"That it was, but Ash just so happened to be in the right place at the right time and took advantage of the situation and gets momentum on his side heading into his match with Hope at 'Onslaught!'" said Wooiser.

Ash turned his eyes to the outside of the ring, saw Mina tending to Hope, and got infuriated at the sight.

"Uh oh!" said Crysta. "I was afraid of this!"

Ash got out of the ring, picked Mina up off the floor, and began to lead her towards the ramp, kicking Hope in his head on the way.

"What the hell!" exclaimed Wooiser. "Did you see that!"

"Ash just literally kicked a man when he's down!" said Crysta. "Total disrespect!"

"And not just that, but he's leading Mina away when all she was doing was trying to help Hope!" said Wooiser.

Mina started yelling at Ash for what he did, but that didn't phase him as he continued to lead her up the ramp and behind the curtains. Chaos, who had began stirring, slowly got to his feet and sent an angry glare down towards Hope before turning his attention to the ring.

"And now Chaos is back up to his feet!" said Crysta. "What's he gonna do now! He's already attempted to interfere in the match!"

Smirking evilly, Chaos entered the ring, went to the downed Dawn, and sneered down at him. And, adding insult to injury, Chaos placed one of his feet over Dawn's chest and stood in a victorious manner, getting loud boos from the crowd in the process.

"This may be symbolic of what's going to happen at the conclusion of Chaos's match with Dawn in six more days!" said Wooiser.

"That remains to be seen!" said Crysta. "Dawn's going to do all in his power to get back at Chaos for this! You saw the look on his face when Chaos first appeared!"

"Yeah! In Dawn's mind, there is gonna be hell to pay at 'Onslaught!'" said Wooiser.

"Oh, we're getting word that Sasha's standing by backstage!" said Crysta. "Hey Sasha, what's up!"

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

"Hey Crysta, hey Wooiser!" said Sasha into her microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guests at this time, Rouge the Bat and 'The Black Wind' Shadow the Hedgehog!"

Loud cheers came from the crowd as Rouge and Shadow were shown.

"Now rouge, I'll start with you," said Sasha. "In just six more days at 'Onslaught' you will go one on one with Asui. She is currently undefeated here in the SWA and has defeated some of the biggest names in the SWA's female division, yourself included. How do you feel about her and your upcoming match with her?"

Rouge, who had been twirling her hair with one of her hands, laughed a bit before replying. "She's ok. Not alright or good, but she's ok. And yeah, she has beaten me and three other top females, two of them twice, but she's got a long way to go before she's on my level. Hell, she's got a long way to go before she's even on the level below me! And she says that she's going to take her respect by beating me. Hah! Good luck with that honey!"

Sasha nodded and then turned to Shadow. "And Shadow, you and Mephiles will also square off against each other at 'Onslaught' in quite possibly the most brutal match ever made! What's your strategy heading into that match?"

Shadow looked over at Sasha and narrowed his eyes. "Strategy? My strategy's the same as all my matches and anything else I do. I get the job done, no matter what the cost. Mephiles, he's had this coming for a long time and it's about time we ended things between us." A dark smile appeared on his face. "And I can think of no better way than to destroy him in a Taipei Deathmatch. Chip made the right decision making this match between us and in six more days, he's going down."

Rouge smiled the same smile Shadow had on his face and placed her hand on his shoulder as the two of them began to walk away from Sasha.

"Wow! Both of those matches are going to be ones to look forward to! Crysta, Wooiser, back to you guys!" said Sasha.

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

Mephiles had seen Sasha's interview with Shadow and Rouge and as he replayed Shadow's words over and over in his head, he growled sickeningly and proceeded to punch a hole right through the TV, sending sparks and glass flying everywhere. As he pulled his hand out of the TV, Mephiles saw that it had been bloodied up from shattering the screen and all he could do was look at the blood with a certain kind of longing.

"Next time Shadow, it will be your blood on my hands!" he said and finished up by laughing his signature dark laugh.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you want crazy and sadistic, look no further than Mephiles!" said Wooiser. "I mean, he just punched a hole through that TV like it was nothing!"

"He certainly is in a killer mindframe right now and there's no doubt that he and Shadow may literally try to kill each other in their match at 'Onslaught!'" said Crysta. "And Rouge, it seems, isn't all that worried about Asui in their upcoming match!"

"She did say that Asui was ok though! It's not like Rouge to give out compliments that much!" Wooiser added. "But she, like Asui, is more than ready for their match!"

"And speaking of which, we're still going to see Asui in action later tonight in our main event when she goes up against Sonia!" said Crysta. "That's one to look forward to as Sonia is without a doubt going to give Asui her biggest one on one challenge yet and she may be the one to finally put a loss on Asui's record!"

"Only time will tell!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

"Did you see what I did to Sonic earlier?" Scourge asked Simian. "That's what you got to do to get ahead in this game! And that's what you need to do as well!"

"Don't sweat it boss," said the gorilla. "I could care less who my partners are tonight." He glanced over at Kragok, who was standing with his sisters. "Because they are only my partners for tonight. In six more days, there's no such as partners or any crap like that."

"My sentiments exactly," said Kragok as he readjusted his title belt on his shoulder.

Scourge glared over at the Hardcore Champion before turning back to Simian. "Go out there and handle your business."

Simian nodded as Scourge took his leave. Afterwards, the gorilla began to make his way towards the ring, walking past Kragok and growling at him along the way.

"Ugh, that guy makes me sick!" said Lien-Da, her title belt around her waist. "Watch out for him brother! You never know what he's gonna try to do!"

Kragok grunted as he nodded his head and began to follow Simian towards the ring, leaving his sisters there alone.

"Now then," said Lien-Da as she turned to Julie-Su. "We have business to discuss."

Julie-Su looked over at her sister meekly as she led her towards the locker room area.

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

"I know that we are on different teams tonight Walt and that we will be opponents in six more days," said Ari. "But I want you to know that I have no ill will towards you. It's just the name of the game, you know?"

"I couldn't agree more," said Walt as he held his hand out to Ari. "Tonight, may the best team win and may the best man win at 'Onslaught.'"

Ari smiled and shook Walt's hand with his own. "I'll see you out there."

Walt watched as Ari left the locker room and then he heard Barby say, "He's nice and respectful, as always."

"Indeed. He's quite the opponent," Walt said as he went to stand beside her.

"That's just it!" said another voice. "He's an OPPONENT!"

Walt and Barby looked up and saw Bill approach them and they groaned slightly. "What is it now Bill?" Barby asked.

"I got a bone to pick with our so-called leader!" said the platypus as he looked Walt in his face. "What kind of leader is that! You're fraternizing with the enemy! He's on the opposite team tonight and will be your opponent in just six short days!"

"Hmm, is that so?" Walt asked as he tried to keep his anger in check. "If that's the case, then aren't you doing the same thing right now by talking to me? I'm going to be your opponent as well at 'Onslaught.'"

"All that aside! You and I are both Downunda Freedom Fighters!" said Bill. "That comes first before everything else! And I'm sure that at 'Onslaught' you'll do all that you can to help me win back the Hardcore Title, am I right?"

Walt laughed a bit. "That couldn't be any further from the truth Bill! You've done nothing but cause trouble for the past two months with that attitude of yours and I told you that I would be the one to tone you down a bit. And what better way to do that than to win the title you treasure so much? And that's exactly what I'm going to do at 'Onslaught!'"

Bill growled at Walt and clenched his fists.

"But that's not for six more days," Barby said. "As for tonight, you guys have got to get on the same page just for once and win this handicap match. You need to work together."

Bill looked over at Barby and scoffed. "Pssh, whatever…"

With that being said, Bill left the room. "Man, oh man," said Emu as he relaxed in a chair. "Brother Bill's got his feathers a bit ruffled, if I do say so myself."

"You just now figuring that out?" Walt asked. "Well anyways, it's time for us to get out there."

"Good luck," said Barby, to which Walt nodded and followed Bill out of the room. _'And good luck to you too Bill…'_

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"And now we are moments away from our huge handicap match!" said Wooiser. "And it's obvious that the two teams are already distrusting each other!"

"Not surprising at all!" said Crysta. "There are so many feuds and rivalries involved between those five and things are sure to break down at one point or another in this match! Now it is tile to get into it!"

* * *

_**~2-On-3 Handicap Match; Walt Wallabee & Duck "Bill" The Platypus VS. Kragok The Echidna, Ari The Ram, & Sergeant Simian~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following is a 2-On-3 Handicap match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Finger Eleven/Dokodemo Doa/Drowning Pool – "Drag You Down/Fearful Yet Hopeful/Told You So")**_

A mixed reaction came from the crowd as the music played and moments later Kragok, Ari and Simian came from behind the curtain, Kragok carrying his title belt. The three of them separately made their way down the ramp and Ari slapped hands with the fans ringside. The three of them reached the ring, got into it, and as Kragok held his title belt up high in the air, Simian simply walked over to their corner and stood in it.

"Introducing first, at a combined weight of 565 lbs., Sergeant Simian, Ari The Ram, and the reigning SWA Hardcore Champion, Kragok the Echidna!" said the ring announcer.

"You can just feel the animosity between these three the moment they came from behind the curtain!" said Wooiser.

"Kragok and Ari have obviously had their issues in the past and Simian inserted himself in the picture last week! And these three, along with their opponents tonight, will square off in a Five-Pack Challenge in six more days for the Hardcore Title, which is going to be a very intense and physical match!" said Crysta.

Ari took off his vest and threw it into the crowd and Simian removed his helmet ad shirt before placing them outside the ring. Kragok went to his team's corner and placed his title belt outside and waited with them for their opponents to arrive.

_**(Chumbawumba/Metallica – "Tubthumping/Fuel")**_

A mixed reaction came from the crowd as the combined music played and moments later Walt and Bill came from behind the curtain. They both walked down the ramp separately with wary eyes on their faces until they reached the ring and slid into it.

"And the opponents, representing the Downunda Freedom Fighters, at a combined weight of 313 lbs., Duck 'Bill' the Platypus and Walt Wallabee!" said the ring announcer.

"Oh boy, it's no secret at all that these two Downunda Freedom Fighters aren't on the same page!" said Wooiser.

"They've been going back and forth for the past two months and it's only gotten worse over time! They will also be involved in that Five-Pack challenge but they are going to have to get through tonight and work together, which is going to be a lot easier said than done!" said Crysta.

Walt and Bill went to their corner and exchanged looks with not only each other, but their opposition as well. Afterwards, it was decided that Walk and Kragok would begin the match. After everyone else got out of the ring and onto the apron, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Walt and Bill taking on Kragok, Ari, and Simian in a 2-On-3 Handicap match!" said Wooiser.

Walt and Kragok started the match off by meeting in the middle of the ring in a test of strength.

"And we got a test of strength to start things off!" said Crysta.

After a few seconds, Kragok began to get the better of the situation and backed Walt into the ropes. Then, using his strength, Kragok whipped Walt into the adjacent ropes. However, when the wallaby reached the ropes, he leapt on them, launched himself off, and hit Kragok with a reverse elbow to then chin, sending him staggering back and getting a huge pop from the crowd.

"Kragok got the better of the test of strength department but Walt manages to drop him with a nice reverse elbow!" said Wooiser.

Walt got back to his feet and ran to Kragok to continue his attack, but the Hardcore Champion wrapped his arms around Walt's waist, turned him around, and drove him down to the mat on his back, causing Walt to arch his back in pain and the crowd booed loudly and heckled Kragok.

"Oh my, and Kragok fights back by hitting a belly to belly suplex on Walt and gets the advantage back!" said Crysta.

The echidna smirked before picking Walt up, dragging him to his corner, and smacking Simian in his chest, tagging him in.

"Simian just got tagged!" said Wooiser.

"Yeah, but did you see the way Kragok tagged him? He just smacked him in his chest! Simian's not going to be too excited about that!" said Crysta.

Simian growled at Kragok before entering the ring and, along with the Hardcore Champion, dropped Walt with a double punch to his face.

"And now the two of them work together and drop Walt back down with simultaneous punches to his face!" said Wooiser.

Kragok glared at Simian for a second before getting out of the ring. Simian bent down, picked Walt up, and connected with some hard punches to his gut, knocking the air out of him. Simian then whipped Walt into his corner and Walt fell back against the turnbuckle. At that moment, Bill slapped Walt in the back of his head, tagging himself in and the crowd booed him loudly.

"And now Bill tags himself into the match in a more disrespectful way that Kragok tagged Simian!" said Crysta.

Simian took off running, leapt in the air, and splashed Walt in the corner, causing the wallaby to drop down to the mat.

"And Walt eats a huge splash in the corner, but does Simian not realize that Bill is the legal man now!" Wooiser asked.

Simian turned his back for a split second and that was all Bill needed as he climbed to the top of the turnbuckle, leapt off, and hit Simian with a hard elbow to the back of his head, causing the gorilla to stagger forward.

"Bill took to the air and hit Simian with an elbow to the head!" said Crysta.

Bill took his chance to get behind Simian and roll him up.

"And Bill's rolled Simian up in the first pin attempt of the match!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Simian muscled out of the pin, sending Bill flying to the opposing corner.

"Simian hurls Bill across the ring as he powers out of the pin!" said Crysta.

Bill got to his feet and as he looked up, he saw Simian running full speed at him and smashed him into the corner with another huge body splash.

"And now like Walt, Bill is on the receiving end of a body splash!" said Wooiser.

As Bill fell back into the corner, Kragok reached in and hit Simian on his arm, tagging himself back in.

"Kragok just tagged himself back into the match!" said Crysta.

Simian and Kragok growled at each other before they both started bombarding Bill with hard punches to his head in the corner, causing him to fall down to a sitting position.

"Man, Bill just got beat down by punch after punch from Kragok and Simian!" said Wooiser.

After Simian got out of the ring, Kragok dragged Bill to the middle of the ring and covered him.

"And the Hardcore Champion's going for the win!" said Crysta.

1

2

Bill got his shoulder off the mat, breaking the pin.

"Bill breaks the pin at 2!" said Wooiser.

Kragok stood up, picked Bill up, and let the platypus just stand dazed on his feet. The Hardcore Champion smirked at him before backing into the ropes, bouncing off them, and running at Bill. At the last second, Bill turned around and hit Kragok full in the face with a hard spinning heel kick, dropping him down to the mat.

"Bill connects with a spinning heel kick! Where did that come from!" Crysta asked.

"I don't know! One moment he's knocked out on his feet, and the next he smacks Kragok in the face with his foot!" said Wooiser.

Kragok held his face from the pain and seconds later, blood began to ooze through his fingers and the crowd reacted loudly when they saw the blood.

"And the Hardcore Champion's bleeding from that last shot from Bill!" said Crysta.

The two Mobians were laid out in the ring and the referee began to count them out. At around the five count, Bill kipped up off the mat, rushed to his corner and quickly tagged Walt.

"Bill makes a mad dash at his corner and tags in Walt!" said Wooiser.

The wallaby looked disgustingly at his partner before entering the ring and, alongside Bill, picked Kragok up and hit him with a double suplex.

"And the two Downunda Freedom Fighters hit a double suplex on the Hardcore Champion!" said Crysta.

Bill got out of the ring quickly as Walt covered Kragok.

"Walt's got Kragok pinned!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Kragok got his shoulder off the mat, breaking the pin.

"Kragok broke the pin and the match continues!" said Crysta.

Walt got to his feet and waited for Kragok to get back to his feet. The Hardcore Champion began to slowly rise up and when he turned to Walt, the wallaby leapt up in the air while pulling his knees up and when Kragok saw that, he backed up quickly to his corner and caught his breath.

"Whoa! That was close! Kragok saw Walt going for the Waltbreaker and quickly retreated!" said Wooiser.

Ari reached into the ring and punched Kragok in the side of his face, tagging himself in and knocking the echidna out of the ring with the punch, causing the crowd to cheer loudly.

"Whoa! Ari tags himself into the match for the first time and also knocks the hell out of Kragok in the process!" said Crysta.

Ari entered the ring and as he stood across from Walt, he gave him a slight nod of respect and Walt did the same. The two of them bumped knuckles and began circling each other.

"Walt and Ari show sportsmanship to each other! It's good to know at least two of these five respect each other in all of this craziness!" said Wooiser.

The two of them met in the middle of the ring and Ari immediately went on the offensive, picking Walt up, slamming him down to the mat, and started landing numerous shots over and over again all over his body, causing the wallaby to cover up as best as he could.

"Ari is off to a ferocious start as he begins to hit Walt with all that he's got!" said Crysta.

Ari stood back up and was about to continue his attack when suddenly, Walt swept his feet out from under him and knocking him down on his back. Walt quickly got up, lifted up Ari's legs, locked his arms around them, and tried to turn him over onto his stomach.

"Walt knocks Ari down and is now going for the Walls of Walt! If he looks that on it is all over!" said Wooiser.

The crowd was cheering loudly as Walt tried to lock on his finisher, but Ari fought back with all he could to avoid being turned over. Seconds later, Ari used his leg strength to throw Walt to the side, releasing his hold on his legs and rolled back to his corner.

"Ari fights out of what would've been a very dangerous position for him!" said Crysta.

"And he gets back to his corner as well!" said Wooiser.

Simian reached into the ring, hitting Ari and tagging himself in.

"And now Simian's tagged himself back in!" said Crysta.

The ram looked up at the gorilla as he entered and narrowed his eyes in anger at him, which Simian returned with just as much malice. Ari got up to his feet and both he and Simian rushed at Walt as he was getting up and dropped him with a double shoulder ram.

"And in another double team effort, Simian and Ari drop Walt with a double shoulder ram!" said Wooiser.

Ari got out of the ring and Simian stalked his downed opponent and smirked when he saw him trying to get to his corner to tag in his partner. Walt reached his corner and just as he was going to tag in Bill, the platypus leapt off the apron.

"What the hell!" Crysta exclaimed.

Walt looked at Bill in anger and disbelief as he saw him back away from the ring and up the ramp, a huge chorus of boos ringing out from the crowd.

"Bill's backing out of here! He's leaving the ring!" said Wooiser.

"Why the hell would he do that! He's in the middle of the match and just when his partner needed him, he decides to leave!" said Crysta.

Simian laughed at the two of them before a dark look appeared on his face. He turned to his own corner, ran at it, and knocked both of his partners off the apron and down to the ground.

"Oh snap! And now Simian's turned on his own teammates as he knocks them both off the apron!" said Wooiser.

"It's all breaking down here!" said Crysta.

Simian smirked at his downed partners before going to Walt, picking him up, and holding him upside down in the suplex position.

"Oh man!" said Wooiser.

The crowd booed loudly as they saw Simian preparing for his finisher and in the next instant, the gorilla pulled Walt down into his arms and drove him into the mat back-first, hitting the Simian Smasher and landing in a pinning position.

"Simian hits the Simian Smasher and now has Walt pinned!" said Crysta.

1

2

3

"He got him!" said Wooiser.

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It's all over! Kragok, Ari, and Simian have defeated Walt and Bill!" said Crysta.

_**(Finger Eleven/Dokodemo Doa/Drowning Pool – "Drag You Down/Fearful Yet Hopeful/Told You So")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winners of this match by way of pinfall, the SWA Hardcore Champion Kragok the Echidna, Ari the Ram, and Sergeant Simian!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

Loud boos came from the crowd as the music played and the winners were announced. Simian got to his feet and held his arms up in victory himself.

"Simian wins the match for his team!" said Wooiser.

"Honestly, I think he believes he won it for himself! We all saw what he did to his own partners and that led to him getting the win all for himself!" said Crysta.

"He did exactly what it was that Scourge told him to do!" said Wooiser. "Simian certainly did come out here and get the job done, getting the win and also attacking hid future opponents! Now Simian is the one riding a huge wave of momentum heading into the Five-Pack Challenge!"

Outside the ring, Kragok growled at Simian before reaching for his title belt and making his way towards the ramp, clutching it close and having the same evil glare on his face. On the stage, Bill simply smirked as he looked at the other competitors and Ari was leaning up against the barricade, holding his head from the fall Simian caused. All the while, simian stood alone in the ring, looking right at the title belt that Kragok was holding and a dark smile appeared on his face as he motioned with his hands that he was taking the title from him.

"And all of this isn't even an inkling of what we are going to see unfold at 'Onslaught' when these five meet each other in the Hardcore Title match!" said Wooiser.

"You got that right!" said Crysta. "That match is going to be a straight up demolition derby!"

* * *

_**~Chip's Office~**_

"Now then, I'm sure you are wondering why I called you in here," said Chip as he took a bite from his cheeseburger. "It's very quite simple really. You see, you four, or should I say two teams of two, have been going at it all this month and I am giving you the chance to settle things in a match against each other at 'Onslaught.'"

The tiger looked in front of him and his eyes fell on Cream, Cosmo, Tiara, and Honey. "Us? Against them? At 'Onslaught?' Haha, that's just fine by me and Honey! I just may pick up another 'Finisher of the Night' award like I did last week!" said Tiara.

"Yeah! We've already beaten them once, we'll do it again!" Honey added with a laugh.

Cream and Cosmo both looked over at the smug cats and glared at them. "The only reason you both won against us is because of the dirty tricks you used!" said Cosmo.

"That's right! You won't be so lucky now that you have to take us both on at the same time!" said Cream.

"Dirty tricks?" Honey asked incredulously. "Tiara, do you recall us using dirty tricks?"

"Not at all. They must have us mistaken for someone else!" both Tiara and Honey began to laugh, which irked Cream and Cosmo even more.

"Now now, before you four decide to get frisky and brawl right here in front of me," said Chip with a slight smirk. "Take a chill pill and cool out, alright? You will have the chance to do what you want to do to each other in six more days. And…" Chip paused for a moment to take another bite of his cheeseburger. "…Man, these things are God's gift to Mobius, I swear!"

Cream and Cosmo giggled with Tiara and honey rolled their eyes. "Anyways," Chip continued. "I hope whichever team wins that match will be ready for your title match."

The four women looked at Chip in curiosity. "Huh? Title match?" Cream asked. "What do you mean Chip?"

"Oh yeah, I did leave out that little detail," said the tiger. "You see, whichever team wins that tag team match will be the number one contenders for the Women's Tag Team Titles."

The four ladies gasped. "Seriously!" Honey asked.

"Yep yep," said Chip. "Of course, Fiona and Lien-Da still have to defend their titles against Rouge and Sonia in their rematch first. And then after that, whoever are the champions will be will defend their titles against whoever wins the match between you girls."

Cream and Cosmo bounced up and down excitedly. "That's amazing!" said Cosmo happily. "Did you hear that Cream?"

"Did I ever!" the rabbit exclaimed as she hugged her friend.

Tiara and honey were almost disgusted at the sight. "Would you look at this?" Tiara said, a hand on her hip. "They're acting as if they just won the title belts!"

"I know right!" said Honey, a smirk on her face. "How embarrassing! You two need to get past us first before you start celebrating anything!"

Cosmo turned to the cats. "Which is exactly what we're going to do!"

"Yeah!" said Cream. "You both are going to get what's coming to you!"

Chip just sat in his chair and watched the women stare each other down and he inwardly smiled. _'Hehehe, I'm so awesome when it comes to making big time matches' _"Now then, if you ladies will excuse me, I'm going to go for a little walk around the place to check things out.

He finished his statement by taking another bite of his cheeseburger, standing up, and leaving the office, leaving the women there. "Hmm, I bet any kind of money when I come back my office will be turned upside down. Bah, it's all good! I got beaucoup money to cover for it if anything happens!"

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Wow! That is major news right there! Ladies and gentlemen, we have just learned of another match for 'Onslaught!'" said Wooiser.

"Cream and Cosmo will face Tiara and Honey and the winning team will become the number one contenders for the Women's Tag Team Titles! That is huge!" said Crysta.

"So whoever is the Women's Tag Team Champions after the eventual rematch between the current champions Fiona and Lien-Da and their challengers Rouge and Sonia will then defend the titles against who ever wins in that huge tag team match!" said Wooiser. "'Onslaught' just got a whole lot more interesting!"

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

"Asui, your match is up next," said Dawn as he saw the cat preparing for her match against Sonia. "It's your first time in a main event match. Are you ready for that?"

"Hmph, I always am ready, and don't worry about me," she said as she finished putting on her boots. "I'm not going out there and losing like you did."

Dawn went silent. Not because of Asui's statement but because of a thought that crossed his mind. "Asui…I just don't get it."

"Don't get what?" she asked.

"Why you're doing all this just to get to Rouge," said Dawn. "I understand that you want her respect, but really though, is this the right way to go about it?"

"It's the only way to go about it and it is how I have chosen to go about it!" Asui snapped. "You're right, you don't get it and you don't understand. You don't understand how much I looked up to Rouge when I was climbing the ranks of G.U.N., and how much I still respect her to this day!" Asui frowned. "But all I got from her was disrespect from her when I offered to help her! So to hell with it! She doesn't want to give me respect, I will take it from her by defeating her!"

Dawn just looked at and listened to Asui as she practically poured all her emotion out. He now had a better understanding of Asui after hearing her out.

"But that's not for six more days," said Asui. "Right now, I have Sonia to contend with, so if you'll excuse me."

Asui began to make her way towards the door to leave when she heard Dawn call her name. "Asui…"

The cat stopped and turned around. "What?"

Dawn got up from his seat and made his way over to Asui, standing right in front of her. "I just want you to know that, no matter what happens and no matter what other people think of you, that I'm always going to be here for you, always."

Asui flushed slightly at the hedgehog's sincere words and for a moment she was completely speechless. After a few seconds of her neither moving or speaking, Asui leaned forward and placed a brief kiss on Dawn's cheek. "Thanks." With that being said, Asui took her leave.

Dawn stood there and lifted his hand up to his cheek, a small smile appearing on his face. Then he heard a wolf whistle and it was followed up by a voice saying, "Well, there goes Ms. Icy."

Dawn looked at the doorway and saw Chip standing there, leaning up against the doorframe and looking in Asui's direction with one of his eyebrows risen. "Chip, with all due respect…"

The tiger looked over at Dawn and laughed. "Oh, haha, don't worry Dawn! I'm not trying to move in on your territory or anything like that! I already have a girl, a fine one at that! And I must say that you have great taste yourself!"

Chuckling a bit, Dawn responded with "Thanks."

"No problem!" Chip walked into the locker room and asked, "You two…are together right?"

"Indeed we are," said Dawn. "She's just a bit…on the tough side and doesn't like to show her emotions that much."

"Hmm, kinda reminds me _a lot _of somebody else I know," Chip said. "But no worries. She'll do great out there. I know that this whole situation with her and Rouge has been crazy, but I got to say I like the girl's ambition. She wants to not only get Rouge's respect but to also beat her, and she may very well do that with the roll she's been on."

"I think so too, but she has a huge challenge ahead of her tonight," said Dawn.

"Yeah, Sonia ain't no joke," said Chip. "We'll see how she does."

"That we will," said Dawn as he smiled at the tiger, which he returned.

"Well then, I'd better get back to the office and make sure it's still in one piece," said Chip. "I'll catch you later Dawn and good luck against Chaos at 'Onslaught.'"

Dawn nodded his head and said, "Thanks."

Chip took a bite of the cheeseburger he had been holding onto the whole time and said, "I may take a detour to the catering room and pick up a few more of these. Ten more wouldn't hurt."

Dawn couldn't help but laugh as Chip made his way out of the locker room.

* * *

_**~Backstage Area~**_

"You ready for your match Sis?" Manic asked Sonia as he walked beside her.

"More than ready! I finally get the chance to get my hands on that chick for what she did to me!" said Sonia in a pumped voice.

"I hear you there. I'm the same way when it comes to Sleuth," said Manic, his fists clenching briefly.

"And after the brawls you and he have had, you've gotten yourself into a Falls Count Anywhere match with him in six more days!" said Sonia. "You always were a bit too reckless for your own good!"

Chuckling, Manic said, "Hey, that's just the way I am! But don't worry about me. I'll take care of him. You, on the other hand, concentrate on beating Asui alright?"

"You know it!" said Sonia as she high-fived her brother. "See you later!"

Manic watched as Sonia continued on her way towards the ring before turning back around and going towards the locker room area.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Oh yeah, Sonia's definitely ready for this match!" said Wooiser.

"As is Asui! She knows that she is just one match away from her match with Rouge and she is looking to get another win to her name before then! But first, she's got a powerhouse to deal with! It is now time for our main event! Let's do it!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Singles Match; Sonia The Hedgehog VS. Asui Hikaru~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is the main event of the evening! A singles match! IT'S TIME TO THROW DOWN!" said the ring announcer.

The crowd cheered as pyro exploded on the stage and around the titantron.

_**(Sick Puppies – "Survive")**_

Loud boos filled the building as the music played and moments later, Asui walked out from behind the curtain, a hard cold as stone look on her face. She walked down the ramp, got into the ring, and went straight to her corner, her mind on nothing but her match.

"Introducing first, from Westopolis, weighing in at 65 lbs., 'The Ice Queen' Asui Hikaru!" said the ring announcer.

"This girl has been on quite the roll as of late! Who else can say that they beat the Women's Tag Team Champions and their number one contenders at the same time?" Wooiser asked.

"Nobody but Asui! She has been on the warpath as she makes her way to Rouge at 'Onslaught' and has gotten through both Fiona and Lien-Da in singles action along the way! Now she will face off against Sonia in her first match in the main event! Let's see what she can do now that she's made it to the main event level!" said Crysta.

Asui waited in her corner for her opponent to arrive.

_**(Lil' Kim – "No Matter What They Say")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and the lights went off. Moments later Sonia came from behind the curtain, her keyboard in her hands. She stood on the stage, held her keyboard towards the air, and began to fire multiple multicolored lasers in the air, getting a huge pop from the crowd. The lasers flew all around the arena many times before they disintegrated. Afterwards, Sonia began to make her way down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans as she did so. She got to the ring and set her keyboard beside the steel steps before sliding inside. Sonia went to one of the nearby turnbuckles, climbed it, and struck a pose on it, the fans cheering for her all the while.

"And the opponent, from Mobodoom, weighing in at 71 lbs., Sonia the Hedgehog!"

"The time has finally come for Sonia to have her long-awaited match against Asui and I can't remember when I last saw Sonia this pumped up!" said Wooiser.

"It's been almost a whole month since she was attacked by Asui in that Women's Tag Team Title match and she's been thinking of this night ever since! Now the night's finally here and she's just itching to get her hands on Asui!" said Crysta.

Sonia turned to Asui and glared at her with a hard look, which was returned from the cat. Sonia got down from the turnbuckle and went to her corner, doing a few warm up jumps. Seconds later the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Sonia and Asui, one on one in our main event of the evening!" said Wooiser.

The two women rushed at each other and Sonia dropped Asui with a hard clothesline.

"Asui gets dropped right at the very beginning!" said Crysta.

Asui got back up to her feet, a bit dazed from Sonia's clothesline, and was knocked back down with another one.

"And there's another one!" said Wooiser.

Sonia picked Asui up off the mat, lifted her in the air, and hit her with a huge body slam. Asui grit her teeth and put her hand on her lower back to try and relieve some of the pain, but wasn't able to because Sonia got her back up on her feet.

"Sonia hits Asui with a body slam and is right back on the offensive!" said Crysta.

The hedgehog hit her opponent with some hard elbows to the face before placing her head between her legs. Sonia bent over, picked Asui up, and placed her on her shoulders in the powerbomb position.

"Powerbomb coming right up!" said Wooiser.

However, Asui used the momentum from Sonia picking her up to swing her legs off the Sonia, grab her head, and drive her face-first down into the mat, getting a loud collective "Ooh!" from the crowd as they head the impact.

"Oh, what a counter by Asui as she hits Sonia with a face buster with into the mat!" said Crysta.

"That one had to hurt!" said Wooiser.

Sonia rolled onto her back and everyone saw blood coming from her nose and the crowd responded with concerned gasps.

"And obviously it did! Blood is coming from Sonia's nose from the impact of that move!" said Crysta.

Asui saw that she had Sonia's back against the ropes and she mounted her and proceeded to hit her with unanswered punches to her face, making her nose bleed more than it already was.

"Man, that girl has a bonafide mean streak and it is being shown tonight!" said Wooiser.

Asui landed a few more punches before getting up, picking Sonia up, and whipping her into one of the corners. The cat followed her to the corner and placed her up on the top turnbuckle, climbing up right with her as well. Asui positioned Sonia's head for what looked like a DDT and everyone in the crowd were standing on their feet.

"Asui's looking for something big!" said Crysta.

"And it looks like its going to be a DDT from all the way up there!" said Wooiser.

Sonia began to fight back by hitting Asui in the sides of her body with powerful punches which buckles the cat. Then, using her strength, Sonia lifted Asui up and over her head and tossed her down to the mat on her stomach.

"Asui is sent back down to the mat! Nice job by Sonia to fight out of that!" said Crysta.

The crowd responded with loud cheers as Asui held the front of her body in pain. Sonia stood up tall on the turnbuckle, sized up her opponent, and leapt off the turnbuckle, soaring through the air and driving her knees into Asui's already hurt midsection.

"Oh snap! A double knee drop right to the stomach!" said Wooiser.

Asui began coughing violently as Sonia's knee crushed her stomach and she instinctively turned onto her side in pain.

"My gosh, can you imagine the pain Asui is in right now! That must've driven all the air out of her!" said Crysta.

Sonia got to her feet, picked Asui up, backed her into the ropes, and whipped her into the adjacent ones. However, somehow, Asui leapt onto the middle ropes, launched herself off of them, and hit Sonia flush in the head with a head kick, sending a loud smack throughout the building and sending Sonia stumbling into one of the corners.

"What the…! How did Asui manage to pull that off after what Sonia just did to her!" Wooiser asked.

"I don't know! That is one tough chick, that's for sure!" said Crysta.

Asui, held onto her stomach as she got back up to her feet, turned to Sonia, and ran at her. At the last moment, Sonia caught the cat in the face with a big boot, sending her staggering back.

"Asui runs right into a big boot from Sonia!" said Wooiser.

Sonia followed up with a flying forearm out of the corner, knocking Asui down. Then, she backed into the ropes, bounced off them, went to Asui, and dropped a huge elbow down on her.

"Sonia's on a roll here!" said Crysta.

Sonia got to her feet, saw the condition Asui was in, and decided to put an exclamation mark on her. Therefore, the hedgehog made her way over outside the ring and stood on the apron of the ring, waiting for Asui to get to her feet.

"Sonia's looking to do a little bit of flying again it seems!" said Wooiser.

Slowly and steadily, the cat gingerly got up to her feet. Once Asui was fully up, Sonia leapt up onto the ropes and leapt at her.

"And there she goes!" said Crysta.

While the hedgehog was in midair, Asui suddenly leapt up into the air and hit Sonia in the chest with a dropkick, dropping her down to the mat and getting a mixed reaction from the crowd.

"Whoa! Asui hit a dropkick on Sonia while she was coming right towards her in the air!" said Wooiser.

"That's unbelievable! How can she even be able to do that, let alone stand up after the punishment Sonia's put here through!" Crysta asked.

"I don't know but this is an awesome match these two are putting on!" said Wooiser.

Both women were laid out in the ring for a few moments and the referee began to count them both out. Soon, the women began to stir and they slowly got back up to their feet, meeting in the middle of the ring and trading hard punches with each other.

"And now the fists are flying between them! It's turned into an all-out slugfest!" said Crysta.

"Just the way I like it!" said Wooiser.

Asui got the better of the situation and started hitting Sonia with the hardest punches she could muster, but she couldn't knock the hedgehog off her feet.

"Sonia's not budging, even after taking all of those hard shots to the face!" said Crysta.

Growling a bit, Asui backed up into the ropes to get more momentum and ran at Sonia, her fist ready to hit her again. At the last moment, Sonia bent over, lifted Asui up, and held her over her head.

"Uh oh, uh oh! Sonia's got Asui up in the air!" said Wooiser.

"It may be Sonia Press time!" said Crysta.

There was a pop from the crowd as they saw Sonia preparing for her finisher, but suddenly, Asui managed to get out of Sonia's grasp, fall down behind her, and roll her up.

"Asui escapes from Sonia's grasp and rolls her up in the first pin attempt of the match!" said Wooiser.

1

2

3

"WHAT!" Wooiser and Crysta exclaimed.

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It's all over! Asui has defeated Sonia!" said Crysta.

_**(Sick Puppies – "Survive")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, 'The Ice Queen' Asui Hikaru!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

Shocked reactions and boos were coming from the crowd as the music played and the winner was announced. Asui released Sonia and fell backwards into the ropes. Sonia sat up with a surprised look on her face and looked over at Asui, who's arm was being held up in victory by the referee.

"I think Sonia's expression tells the entire story!" said Wooiser. "Asui just defeated her in the first pin attempt of the whole match!"

"I don't think anyone saw that coming!" said Crysta. "I know I didn't! And now do you know what this means? Asui has defeated all of her opponents leading up to her match against Rouge in six more days!"

"That is big! That is real big!" said Crysta. "That girl is for real and she just proved it by beating all of her competition this month and also winning in her first main event match! I think Rouge better watch out for this chick at 'Onslaught!'"

Asui glared at Sonia before falling backwards out of the ring and making her way up the ramp and behind the curtain. Back in the ring, Sonia stood up, her hands on her hips and walked a bit around the ring.

"Sonia's got nothing to be ashamed of! She took Asui to the limit here tonight!" said Wooiser.

"We all said that she would be Asui's toughest challenge up to this point and indeed she was! She hit the girl with so many hard-hitting maneuvers and had her back against the wall!" said Crysta. "Although she didn't get the win, she put on one hell of a performance!"

At that moment, the crowd began to cheer and applaud her, and the hedgehog looked out at them with a small smile on her face and took a small bow.

"Take your bow girl!" said Wooiser as he applauded as well. "You deserve it!"

"Yeah! She and Asui were the first women to be in a main event match in the SWA and the ladies did not disappoint!" said Crysta as she clapped her hands too. "Way to go Sonia!"

Sonia exited the ring and made her way up the ramp, receiving several pats on her back from the fans ringside and after reaching the stage, made her way behind the curtain.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

Geoffrey and Hershey were walking through the backstage area and Hershey was telling him about the incident with Drago the past week.

"And he was saying all these things about you and how you don't compare to him," said Hershey. "It…it made me so mad! I just wanted to claw his eyes out!"

Wrapping an arm around Hershey and giving her a gentle squeeze, he said, "Don't worry about him Hershey. He's in the past, a part of your past that you don't have to go through again."

A deep and sad sigh escaped Hershey's lips. "I can't stand him…not after what he did to me…"

Geoffrey's eyes softened and he wrapped both of his arms around Hershey, hugging her tightly. "Don't worry, my love. Everything will be ok."

Hershey relaxed in Geoffrey's arms and let out a content sigh as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back. Unbeknownst to the two of them, they were being watched closely from the shadows by Drago, Predator, and Frog.

"Heh heh, aww would you look at that!," said Predator with a laugh.

"Yeah, its so cute!" said Frog in a mocking voice.

"But that's all a front," said Drago. "She knows that she wants me back, and she'll realize that all in due time.

The three of them laughed darkly as they continued to watch Geoffrey and Hershey.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Wow! It looks like Drago has big things planned for Hershey in the future!" said Wooiser as he and Crysta stood in the ring.

"Yeah, and I wonder what that is going to be!" said Crysta. "We all know about the history between Drago and Hershey and maybe the past will be coming back to her!"

"Maybe so, but that remains to be seen! We have to move onto a more serious matter!" said Wooiser. "In six more days, Sonic Wrestling Association will present 'SWA; Onslaught!'"

_**(Sticky Fingaz – "Man Up")**_

The crowd began to cheer as the music played.

"That's right, and we have a monumental card for the event!" said Crysta. "Let's run down the matches!"

* * *

_**~"SWA Onslaught" Preview~**_

_**~SWA Women's Tag Team Championship Number One Contenders Tag Team Match;**_ _**Cream The Rabbit & Cosmo The Seedarian VS. Tiara Boobowski & Honey The Cat~**_

"We have Cream and Cosmo teaming up to take on Tiara and Honey in a tag team match where the winning team will become the number one contenders for the Women's Tag Team Titles!" said Wooiser.

"Tiara and Honey debuted earlier this month and they both are undefeated and hold wins over both Cream and Cosmo! The newcomers will have their work cut out for them at 'Onslaught' as they take on Cream and Cosmo at the same time, and please believe that Cream and Cosmo will have revenge on their minds! And after Fiona and Lien-Da defend their titles once more against Rouge and Sonia, the winning team will be next in line for a shot at whoever the champions will be!" said Crysta.

_**~Tag Team Elimination Match;**_ _**Blaze The Cat & Marine The Raccoon VS. Nic The Weasel & Conquering Storm The Lynx~**_

"In another tag team match, Blaze and Marine will face off against Nic and C.S.!" said Wooiser.

"Not a regular tag team match, but a tag team elimination match! Both members of a tag team must be defeated in order for the other to claim victory, and with the way these women have been going back and forth lately, this is sure to be a good old-fashioned cat fight between four of the top females in the SWA!" said Crysta.

_**~Singles Match; Rouge The Bat VS. Asui Hikaru~**_

"And this is one I cannot wait to see! Rouge going one on one against Asui!" said Wooiser.

"In the past month Asui has defeated four of the toughest females in the SWA, Rouge included! But this time it will be a one on one encounter between the two of them and this match has the potential to blow the roof off of the Station Square Arena! It's all about respect in this one and it is sure to deliver!" said Crysta.

_**~Singles W/ Manager Match;**_ _**Ash Mongoose (W/ Mina Mongoose) VS. Hope The Hedgehog~**_

"Ash, with Mina in his corner, will take on Hope!" said Wooiser.

"This got really personal really fast! Ash believes Hope is trying to steal Mina away from him and Ash, in his mind, is not about to let that happen and plans on taking out Hope at 'Onslaught!' But that's easier said than done! Hope is certainly not a pushover and will be looking to defeat Ash not only for himself, but for his brother as well!" said Crysta.

_**~No Disqualification Match; Dawn Trisen VS. Chaos The Hedgehog~**_

"Speaking of which, Hope's older brother Dawn will be taking on Chaos in a no DQ match!" said Wooiser.

"Chaos defeated Hope at last month's pay-per-view and is now looking to add Dawn to his list as well! He has been taking the easy way out as of late with sneak attacks and things of that nature, but now it's no DQ! There are no easy ways out and both Dawn and Chaos will be looking to take the other one out by any means necessary!" said Crysta.

_**~Falls Count Anywhere Match; Manic The Hedgehog VS. Sleuth "Doggy" Dawg~**_

"Now this is one that is going to be an all-out brawl! Manic and Sleuth will square off in a falls count anywhere match!" said Wooiser.

"No DQ's, no count outs! This one could very well go all over the Station Square Arena and become a bloodbath before it's all said and done!" said Crysta.

_**~Taipei Deathmatch; Shadow The Hedgehog VS. Mephiles The Dark~**_

"And speaking of bloodbaths, blood is inevitable in this match! Shadow and Mephiles will go at it in a Taipei Deathmatch!" said Wooiser.

"One of the most brutal matches ever made and the most heated rivalry going on in the SWA today, this is sure to be a heavily physical and sick match! Shadow and Mephiles want to tear each other apart and they're gonna get their chance in just six more days!" said Crysta.

_**~SWA Women's Championship Ultimate Submission Match; Sally Acorn (c) VS. Amy Rose~**_

"The Women's Title will be on the line as Sally defends her title against Amy in an Ultimate Submission Match! The two of them will definitely be looking to make up for the no contest that happened earlier!" said Wooiser.

"These two are evenly matched and for one grueling hour the top two women in the SWA will square off for the richest prize in the women's division in a match where only submissions will count as falls! Whoever has the most falls at the end of sixty minutes will walk out of the Station Square Arena the SWA Women's Champion!" said Crysta.

_**~SWA Hardcore Championship Five-Pack Challenge Elimination Match; Kragok The Echidna (c) VS. Ari The Ram VS. Walt Wallabee VS. Duck "Bill" The Platypus VS. Sergeant Simian~**_

"This is one that's sure to blow the roof off the place! Kragok will defend the Hardcore Title against four challengers in Ari, Walt, Bill, and Simian in a Fice-Pack Challenge Elimination Match!" said Wooiser.

"As a Hardcore Title match, it is automatically anything goes and with the combined hatred between these five competitors, we are sure to see some sick and devastating thing transpire in what is sure to be an all out war!" said Crysta.

_**~SWA United States Championship Match;**_ _**Nack The Weasel (c) VS. Silver The Hedgehog~**_

"And Nack's US Title will be on the line as he defends it against Silver!" said Wooiser.

"Silver has had Nack's number as of late and it looks like Nack is beginning to get the better of Silver at times where we don't see it coming! Their rivalry will finally come to a head in six more days as they face off for the US Title in what is sure to be a great match!" said Crysta.

_**~SWA Intercontinental/Television Championship Two Falls Triple Threat Match;**_ _**Miles "Tails Prower (c) VS. Lightning Lynx VS. Knuckles The Echidna~**_

"Now this is a highly anticipated match up! Tails will defend both the IC and TV Titles in a Two Falls Triple Threat Match against Lightning and Knuckles!" said Wooiser.

"We've seen the friendship between Tails and Knuckles on the edge while at the same time Lightning has been on the warpath to get back his TV Title from Tails, and he's picked up two huge pinfall victories over Knuckles in the process! Tails better keep his mind on successfully defending both of his titles and Knuckles better get it together, otherwise he'll be on the losing end again!" said Crysta.

_**~SWA Championship Match; Sonic The Hedgehog (c) VS. Scourge The Hedgehog~**_

"And the big one! Sonic will defend the SWA Title against a very hungry number one contender in Scourge!" said Wooiser.

"After becoming Sonic's next challenger, Scourge has made it clear that he wants nothing more than to take the SWA Title away from Sonic and make it his own! But Sonic isn't going to go down without a fight and will do everything in his power to hold onto the richest prize in the business! This is no doubt going to be a classic as the top two males in the SWA go at it for the SWA Title!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Be sure to join us in six more days as 'Onslaught' gets underway!" said Wooiser.

"But for right now, we have one last small piece of business to take care of!" said Crysta. "It is now time for the face off between the SWA Champion and his number one contender!"

The crowd cheered loudly.

"And with that being said, let us get out of the ring so that they can have the floor to themselves!" said Wooiser.

Wooiser and Crysta made their way out of the ring and back to the announcer's table.

_**(Pantera – "10's)**_

Loud boos came from the crowd as the music played and moments later Scourge, along with Fiona, came out from behind the curtain, Fiona's title belt around her waist and her holding onto Scourge's arm. Scourge himself had his jacket and sunglasses on as well as a smirk as he and Fiona made their way down the ramp and into the ring, taking a seat on one side of the table inside it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome one-half of the reigning SWA Women's Tag Team Champions, Fiona Fox, and Scourge the Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

"And we see Scourge in the ring for the second time tonight and he's brought Fiona out with him!" said Wooiser.

"Us, as well as the fans, haven't forgotten about the last time we saw him when he Speared Sonic in the middle of the ring! And I have a feeling that he's gonna try to do that again before the night is over!" said Crysta.

"That wouldn't surprise me one bit!" said Wooiser.

As Scourge sat in the seat with Fiona on his lap, he nuzzled her neck which caused her to giggle out loud and get boos and jeers from the crowd.

"Oh man, they better not start with that mushy stuff in the middle of the ring!" said Crysta.

_**(Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 – "His World")**_

"Whew! Saved by the SWA Champion!" said Wooiser.

The crowd let out thunderous cheers as the music played and moments later, Sonic zipped out from behind the curtain, down the ramp, into the ring, and stood on the opposite side of the table that Scourge and Fiona were on. He went to the chair on his side, twirled it around a few times, and sat down on it, his feet propped up on the table.

"And now please welcome the reigning SWA Champion, 'The Blue Blur' Sonic the Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

"Sonic came out here at the right time before things got to hot and heavy with Scourge and Fiona!" said Crysta.

"No kidding! He, as well as the rest of us, didn't want to see that go down! Also, I'm sure that he hasn't forgotten about that Spear and wants to get some kind of payback on Scourge for that one before their title match!"

Sonic twirled his title belt around a few times with his hand and as he did, Scourge moved his sunglasses off of his eyes and onto his forehead while picking a microphone up off the table. "Well, if you are finished being a show-off and playing to these Mobians, let's get this little face off out of the way before I decide to lay you out with another Spear."

The crowd booed Scourge and Sonic merely chuckled before picking up the second microphone and speaking into it. "I think it's obvious to everyone that the only way that you could get an edge over me was to jump me from behind and while my guard was down, huh? There's no way you could take me straight up, hedgehog to hedgehog. You never were and never will be because, if memory serves me correctly, the last time you lost a match, it was won by yours truly."

The crowd cheered and Scourge rolled his eyes. "You're one to talk. I can say the same exact thing about you. Last week I Speared you and pinned you one, two, three in the middle of the ring." Scourge leaned forward a bit. "And in six more days at 'Onslaught,' I'm gonna do it again and become the new SWA Champion."

The crowd booed Scourge an even added in "Scourge Sucks!" chants, which caused Sonic to chuckle. "Well apparently, the crowd's saying what has been on my mind about you this whole time! But you know what? Why wait until 'Onslaught?' You jumped me earlier tonight. Let's see you do it now that you got me face to face."

"Uh oh! Sonic's calling Scourge out!" said Wooiser as the crowd cheered loudly.

"What's the number one contender going to do!" Crysta asked.

Fiona stood up off of Scourge and moved to the side. Afterwards, Scourge stood up to his feet and Sonic did the same, both of their eyes firmly set on each other, seeing if one of them would make a move.

"You can cut this tension with a knife! Which one of them is gonna do something!" Wooiser asked.

Sonic was so into keeping his eyes on Scourge, that he didn't notice Fiona creeping into one of the corners behind him.

"Look at Fiona! She's up to something!" said Crysta.

Suddenly, Sonic and Scourge had the same idea as the leapt at each other and fell onto the table, fists flying at each other and the crowd responded with loud cheering.

"And the fight is on! Sonic and Scourge are going at it!" said Wooiser.

"It looks like 'Onslaught' came early!" said Crysta.

The hedgehogs brawled with each other until the point that the table fell over, sending them both to the mat. Sonic was the first to his feet and as soon as he got up, Fiona rushed at him, leapt on his back, and locked a rear naked choke on him, causing him to back up away from Scourge.

"What the…! Fiona's choking out Sonic!" said Wooiser.

"That was to be expected! You know she's willing to do anything to help her man Scourge!" said Crysta.

The green hedgehog smirked evilly as he got up to his feet, went to a nearby corner, and got down into a football stance, getting a loud negative reaction from the crowd.

"Oh man! It looks like déjà vu in there right now! Scourge is preparing for the Spear!" said Wooiser.

"Sonic was hit with this earlier tonight! Will he be on the receiving end of another Spear?" Crysta asked.

Sonic managed to back up into one of the corners, causing Fiona to release her hold on him and at that very moment, Scourge sprinted towards him.

"And here it comes!" said Wooiser.

Sonic looked up, saw Scourge, and leapfrogged over him. As a result, Scourge went flying towards Fiona.

"Oh no! Sonic got out of the way but now Scourge is heading right for Fiona!" said Crysta.

Seeing his girlfriend, Scourge reached out and grabbed the ropes in the corner, stopping himself from Spearing her.

"Whew, that was a close one! Fiona was just about to get drilled with the Spear!" said Wooiser.

Sonic, meanwhile, had run into the adjacent ropes, bounced off them, ran at Scourge, and leapt up in the air, his leg extended outwards.

"It's payback time for Sonic! One Sonic Boom coming right up!" said Crysta.

Thinking quickly, Scourge grabbed Fiona and threw both himself and her to the outside of the ring, avoiding the Sonic Boom.

"Scourge gets Fiona and himself out of harms way just a millisecond before Sonic hit that Sonic Boom!" said Wooiser.

"He sure was lucky to avoid that! Sonic had him right in trajectory for the move but he saw his opening to avoid being hit!" said Crysta.

As chants of "Sonic! Sonic!" filled the Chemical Plant Spectrum, Sonic landed on his feet and saw both Scourge and Fiona on the outside of the ring, glaring evilly at him. The SWA Champion went to the fallen over table, picked his title belt up, and held it up in the air, turning back and looking at Scourge with his signature grin on his face.

_**(Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 – "His World")**_

The crowd cheered as the music started to play and Scourge growled and began yelling obscurities at the blue hedgehog in the ring.

"We knew that this face off was going to get physical at one point and it did! Now I can't wait more than ever to see these two go at it for the richest prize in the business!" said Wooiser.

"Sonic gets a small measure of revenge against Scourge, but I don't think the SWA Champion will be satisfied until he beats Scourge straight up in six more days! Man, I cannot wait to see this match!" said Crysta.

"Same here, as well as the other matches on what is to be a history making pay-per-view! And we only got six more days to go until it all goes down at the Station Square Arena!" said Wooiser.

"Title matches, grudge matches, number one contenders matches, Five-Pack Challenge, Ultimate Submission, Taipei Deathmatch, and much more – we're going to see it all!" said Crysta.

"It's going to be one to remember!" said Wooiser. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for joining us for another night of action and we will see you in six more days when we head to the Station Square Arena for 'SWA; Onslaught!' Until then, this is Wooiser the Eagle and Crysta the Fox signing off!"

"Goodnight everybody and don't miss 'Onslaught!' It's going to be awesome!" said Crysta.

The show ended with Sonic holding his title belt up high, his grin on his face, and both Scourge and Fiona growling at him amidst a sea of cheering fans.

_**~End of Week 8~**_

* * *

_**~Match Re-Cap~**_

_**Singles Match; Manic The Hedgehog VS. Sleuth "Doggy" Dawg**_ – The match ends in a no contest _**(Double count out).**_

_**Triple Threat Match; Rob O' The Hedge VS. Valdez The Chameleon VS. Charmy Bee – **_Charmy wins the match by way of pinfall.

_**Singles Match; Knuckles The Echidna VS. Lightning Lynx – **_Lightning defeats Knuckles by way of pinfall.

_**Singles (W/ Manager) Match; Blaze The Cat (W/ Marine The Raccoon) VS. Nic The Weasel (W/ Conquering Storm The Lynx) – **_Blaze defeats Nic by way of pinfall.

_**Tag Team Match; Jake The Demonic Hedgehog & Reo The Dragedge VS. Silver The Hedgehog & Nack The Weasel**_ – Jake wins the match for his team by way of submission.

_**Non-Title Submission Match; Sally Acorn VS. Amy Rose**_ – The match ends in a no contest _**(Double tap out).**_

_**Tag Team Match; Vector The Crocodile & Espio The Chameleon VS. Fockewulf The Wolf & Bearenger The Bear**_ – Espio wins the match for his team by way of pinfall.

_**Singles (W/ Manager) Match; Ash Mongoose (W/ Mina Mongoose) VS. Dawn Trisen**_ – Ash defeats Dawn by way of pinfall.

_**2-On-3 Handicap Match; Walt Wallabee & Duck "Bill" The Platypus VS. Kragok The Echidna, Ari The Ram, & Sergeant Simian**_ – Simian wins the match for his team by way of pinfall.

_**Singles Match; Sonia The Hedgehog VS. Asui Hikaru**_ – Asui defeats Sonia by way of pinfall.

* * *

_**~"SWA; Onslaught" Matches~**_

_**SWA Championship Match;**_ Sonic The Hedgehog (c) VS. Scourge The Hedgehog

_**SWA Intercontinental/Television Championship Two Falls Triple Threat Match;**_ Miles "Tails Prower (c) VS. Lightning Lynx VS. Knuckles The Echidna

_**SWA United States Championship Match;**_ Nack The Weasel (c) VS. Silver The Hedgehog

_**SWA Hardcore Championship Five-Pack Challenge Elimination Match; **_Kragok The Echidna (c) VS. Ari The Ram VS. Walt Wallabee VS. Duck "Bill" The Platypus VS. Sergeant Simian

_**SWA Women's Championship Ultimate Submission Match;**_ Sally Acorn (c) VS. Amy Rose

_**SWA Women's Tag Team Championship Number One Contenders Tag Team Match;**_ Cream The Rabbit & Cosmo The Seedarian VS. Tiara Boobowski & Honey The Cat

_**Taipei Deathmatch;**_ Shadow The Hedgehog VS. Mephiles The Dark

_**Falls Count Anywhere Match;**_ Manic The Hedgehog VS. Sleuth "Doggy" Dawg

_**No Disqualification Match;**_ Dawn Trisen VS. Chaos The Hedgehog

_**Singles W/ Manager Match;**_ Ash Mongoose (W/ Mina Mongoose) VS. Hope The Hedgehog

_**Singles Match;**_ Rouge The Bat VS. Asui Hikaru

_**Tag Team Elimination Match;**_ Blaze The Cat & Marine The Raccoon VS. Nic The Weasel & Conquering Storm The Lynx

* * *

_**~Author's Note~**_

_**The card for "Onslaught" is complete! Who will win their matches? Find out next time as the highly anticipated "Onslaught" gets underway!**_

_**Until next time! Later!**_


	10. Onslaught

_**~Sonic Wrestling Association~**_

_**~Chapter 10: Onslaught~**_

* * *

_**~Current Champions~**_

_**SWA Champion;**_ Sonic The Hedgehog

_**SWA Intercontinental Champion;**_ Miles "Tails" Prower

_**SWA United States Champion;**_ Nack The Weasel

_**SWA Television Champion;**_ Miles "Tails" Prower

_**SWA Cruiserweight Champion;**_ Bean The Dynamite

_**SWA Hardcore Champion;**_ Kragok The Echidna

_**SWA Tag Team Champions;**_ Jet The Hawk & Storm The Albatross

_**SWA Women's Champion;**_ Sally Acorn

_**SWA Women's Tag Team Champions;**_ Fiona Fox & Lien-Da The Echidna

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

_**(Sticky Fingaz – "Man Up")**_

Many Mobians were inside a huge outdoor arena sent up in the middle of Station Square. They were cheering loudly as the music played and pyro exploded on the stage and all around the arena.

Now, that's the right way to start off what should be an awesome night of action!" said Wooiser as he and Crysta sat in a large skybox above the ring. The eagle was dressed in an expensive black suit. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to 'SWA: Onslaught!' and here to call all the action, as always, are Crysta the Fox and me, Wooiser the Eagle! And Crysta, tonight is certainly going to be the biggest night thus far in the SWA!"

"I couldn't agree more!" said the fox, who was dressed in a ravishing black dress. "The weeks leading up to tonight have truly been memorable and tonight, true to the name, the onslaught of action will continue with many matches that will undoubtedly be some of the best we have ever seen!"

"So let's get the night started off right with our first title match of the night!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~SWA United States Championship Match; Nack The Weasel (c) VS. Silver The Hedgehog~**_

_**(Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 – "Dreams Of An Absolution")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music began to play and Silver came out from behind the curtain a few seconds later. He made his way down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans ringside as he did so. He got to the ring and slid into it. Silver went to the middle of the ring and, using his telekinetic powers, floated in midair and stuck a pose, earning him more cheers from the crowd.

"And he comes the number one contender for the US Title! Silver sure is ready to rock and roll tonight!" said Wooiser.

"As he should be! He has been getting the upper hand over US Champion Nack for the better part of this month, except of course for that double-cross last week! Now Silver is not only looking to get revenge on Nack, but to also become the new US Champion!" said Crysta.

Silver went to his corner and waited for his opponent to arrive.

_**(Deftones – "Elite")**_

Boos filled the arena as the music played and moments later Nack flew out from behind the curtain on his airbike, holding his US Title in the air. He shot down the ramp and did a few laps around the ring before coming to a stop right at the base of the ramp. Nack leapt off the bike and slid into the ring, holding his title belt high above his head amidst the booing fans.

"And as usual, Nack's getting no love at all from the crowd!" said Wooiser.

"After that stunt he pulled on Silver last week, who can blame them! That was real low! But, as we all, know, that was payback from Nack because of Silver getting the better of him all this month! And now, as a final nail in the coffin, he's looking to successfully defend his US Title against him tonight!" said Crysta.

Nack looked over at Silver and smirked, which was returned by a hard frown from the hedgehog. The weasel got off of the turnbuckle, removed his hat and vest, and placed them outside before standing in his corner.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a singles match and it is for the SWA United States Championship!" said the ring announcer.

The crowd cheered loudly.

"Introducing first, the challenger, from Crisis City, weighing in at 88 lbs., Silver the Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

The crowd cheered loudly and chanted Silver's name as the hedgehog levitated for a second and looked out at the crowd.

"And the opponent, from The Floating Island, weighing in at 83 lbs., ladies and gentlemen, he is the reigning, defending, SWA United States Champion, 'The Sniper' Nack the Weasel!" said the ring announcer.

The crowd booed loudly as Nack smugly held up his title belt. Afterwards, he handed it to the referee and he did the same, showing the crowd what was on the line. The referee then handed the belt outside to the ring announcer.

"Our first title match of the night is just seconds away now!" said Wooiser.

"That it is, and I can't wait for the action to start!" said Crysta.

As Nack and Silver eyed each other from their corners, the referee came back to the center of the ring, called for the bell, and the match began.

"And here we go! Nack and Silver, one on one in the first match of the night!" said Wooiser.

"And the US Title is on the line!" said Crysta.

Nack and Silver circled the ring a few times before meeting in the middle of the ring in a lockup. Silver managed to pull Nack's head down and locked one of his arms around it. Then, after placing one of the weasel's arms over his head, Silver lifted him up in the air upside down, holding him in the suplex position.

"Silver's looking to start things off in a big way with a suplex!" said Wooiser.

Nack, however, used the momentum from being lifted up to turn his body sideways and drive Silver down onto his back, with him on top of him.

"Whoa! Nack counters the suplex and falls on Silver in the first pin attempt of the match!" said Crysta.

1

2

Silver kicked out of the pin.

"Silver kicks out at 2!" said Wooiser.

Nack quickly went back on the offensive by hitting Silver with some quick shots to his face before picking him up and backing him into one of the corners of the ring. Then, after grabbing one of the hedgehog's arms, Nack tried to whip him into the adjacent corner, but Silver reversed it and sent Nack into the corner.

"Silver reverses Nack's Irish whip!" said Crysta.

After the US Champion hit the corner, Silver took off running at him and as soon as he was within range, Nack threw a well placed punch and connected right with Silver's nose.

"Oh snap! What a punch from the champion!" said Wooiser.

The hedgehog staggered back and seconds later, blood started to come from his nose.

"What a punch indeed! It completely busted Silver's nose!" said Crysta.

Nack took that opportunity to explode out of the corner and drop Silver with a huge clothesline, getting boos from the crowd in the process. Nack smirked at the crowd as he crawled to Silver and covered him.

"Nack goes for a pin after dropping Silver with that clothesline!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Silver kicked out of the pin.

"Silver kicks out again!" said Crysta.

Nack got to his feet, grabbed Silver by his hair-quills and picked him up off the mat. The US Champion smugly looked at his opponent before backing up into the ropes, bouncing off them, and rushing at Silver. At the last second, Silver kicked Nack in his stomach, staggering him.

"Oh! Silver stops Nack dead in his tracks!" said Wooiser.

There was a pop from the crowd as Silver bent down and picked Nack up in the powerslam position.

"This could be it! Silver's going for the Powerslam Pin!" said Crysta.

"If he hits that we may have a new US Champion!" said Wooiser.

Just as Silver was going to execute his finisher, Nack wrapped his arm around the hedgehog's head, swung his lower body out of his grip, and used the momentum to drive Silver's head down into the mat, hitting a DDT.

"Oh my! Nack managed to reverse the Powerslam Pin and turn it into a DDT!" said Crysta.

"That was one heck of a reversal! And now Silver's down and out!" said Wooiser.

Loud boos came from the crowd as Silver's body flattened out and Nack quickly covered him.

"Nack's going for another pin!" said Crysta.

1

2

Silver kicked out of the pin.

"And Silver kicks out once again!" said Wooiser.

Chants of "Silver! Silver!" filled the Station Square Arena and they really irked Nack. He got up to his feet and began to shout out angrily at the crowd.

"And listen to the crowd! They're really behind Silver!" said Crysta.

"And against Nack, who isn't taking too kindly to them chanting his opponent's name!" said Wooiser.

Meanwhile, the downed Silver began to stir and made it back up to his feet and saw Nack had his attention on the crowd.

"Silver's back up! Nack better get his mind back on him instead of having it on the crowd!" said Crysta.

Silver crept up behind Nack, dropped down, and rolled him up into a pinning position.

"Silver's rolled Nack up! I think he has him!" said Wooiser

1

2

Nack kicked out of the pin.

"And now Nack shows his toughness by kicking out!" said Crysta.

The two scrambled to their feet and Silver caught the oncoming Nack with a knee to his stomach and followed up with some punches to his face. The crowd was getting behind Silver as the hedgehog grabbed onto Nack's arm, whipped him towards one of the corners, and followed him in.

"Looks like Silver's turned this match around in a big way!" said Wooiser.

However, once Nack reached the corner, he leapt onto the middle turnbuckle, leapt backwards, and caught Silver right in his bloodied nose, dropping him down to the mat and getting loud boos from the crowd.

"Ooh! And Nack regains control just as quickly!" said Crysta.

Nack immediately went for the cover just seconds after Silver hit the mat.

"Nack's going for yet another pin!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Silver got his shoulder up off the mat, breaking the pin and getting a loud pop from the crowd.

"Silver kicks out again! Just what is that hedgehog made of!" yelled Crysta.

"Obviously something other than flesh and bones because he's refusing to go down!" said Wooiser.

Nack began to repeatedly slam his clenched fist down on the mat before sliding out of the ring, picking his title belt up, and getting back inside.

"It looks like Nack's going to extreme measures! He's got his US Title in hand!" said Crysta.

"He's crazy if he's going to do what I think he is! If he uses that title belt to attack Silver, he'll be disqualified!" said Wooiser.

"But if he's disqualified, he'll retain the title! That must be what he's thinking! If he can't be Silver, he'll just get disqualified and keep his title!" said Crysta.

Nack stood in one of the corners, clutching his belt tightly and just waiting for Silver to get up. Crawling to the ropes and using them to pull himself up to his feet, Silver groggily turned around to face Nack, and the US Champion rushed at him.

"There goes Nack, title belt at the ready!" said Wooiser.

At the last second, the referee intervened and snatched the title belt out of Nack's hands.

"Whoa! The referee jumped in and got the belt away from Nack!" said Crysta.

The crowd went crazy with cheers as Nack looked at the referee in pure anger and began to let loose a tirade.

"Good for the ref! Nack had brought in a foreign object and was looking to clobber his opponent with it!" said Wooiser.

"Yeah! He had no business doing that in the first place!" said Crysta.

The referee turned his back and began to put the title belt outside, Nack turned back to Silver, who had leapt towards him and locked his arms around his head.

"Oh, and it looks like Nack's dirty deed is about to come back to haunt him! Silver's going for the ESP!" said Wooiser.

However, Nack lifted his leg up and caught Silver between his legs with a low blow, causing the hedgehog to instinctively let him go and hold his lower region.

"Oh my gosh! A low blow to Silver!" said Crysta.

"And the referee's back was turned so he didn't see it!" said Wooiser.

The crowd booed like crazy at the weasel as he backed up into one of the corners, revved up his legs, and took of running at the staggered Silver, lifting his foot up smashing the side of Silver's head in with a vicious kick, hitting the Drive-By Kick.

"And there's the Drive-By Kick!" said Crysta.

Silver collapsed down to the mat on his back just as the referee turned back around and Nack covered him.

"Silver goes down and Nack has him covered!" said Wooiser.

1

2

3

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It's all over! Nack has defeated Silver!" said Crysta.

_**(Deftones – "Elite")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, and still the SWA United States Champion, 'The Sniper' Nack the Weasel!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The boos were in full effect as the winner was announced. Nack got off of Silver and the referee held his arm up in victory.

"Nack wins the match and retains the US Title!" said Wooiser.

"But did you see the way he did it! He threw everything he had at Silver and couldn't keep him down! So, he resorted to using the US Title to get the advantage that allowed him to get the win!" said Crysta.

"That was a dirty, but effective move on his part!" said Wooiser.

The referee went to get the US Title, got back in the ring, and handed it to Nack. The weasel, smug face and all, began to laugh out loud as he held his title belt up high and circled the whole entire ring before exiting it and making his way to his bike, putting the belt over his shoulder and mocking the fans ringside.

"There's that usual attitude of Nack, rubbing his victory in the noses of all the fans!" said Crysta.

"He did say that he was going to successfully defend the US Title tonight, and by hook or crook, he did just that!" said Wooiser.

Back in the ring, Silver gingerly made it back up to his feet and looked at Nack as he put his bike into gear and sped up the ramp and behind the curtain. Then he heard applause and turned to look at the crowd all clapping for him.

"The audience is showing their love and support for Silver!" said Crysta.

"He may have come up short tonight, but there'll be another chance for him to bounce back!" said Wooiser.

Silver smiled a bit before making his way out of the ring and heading up the ramp, holding his bloody nose and receiving pats on the back from the fans ringside.

"Don't worry about a thing Silver! You put on one heck of a performance here tonight, and you'll get your chance at big time again!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

Chaos was sitting in a darkened room, his head bowed down.

"People say…that I have been taking the easy way out, as of late…Heh, the easy way out…There's no such thing as 'the easy way out.' All there is, is domination. All there is, is coming out on top." He looked up from his sitting position. "All there is, is absolute victory…Which is what I will do once again tonight…Dawn, Hope has already felt my judgment, and now, you will know the same…I made him bleed…And now, I will make you suffer…"

Chaos got up and made his way out of the locker room.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

"Hmph, he sure is full of himself," said Asui as she and Dawn saw and heard what Chaos said.

"That he may be," said Dawn with a slight nod of his head. "But he certainly will be a challenge. A coward he is at times, but when it comes right down to it, he can get it done."

Asui rolled her eyes. "Pssh, whatever." She turned to Dawn and placed her hand on his cheek. "Don't get too banged up out there."

Dawn nodded again and placed his hand over her's. "Don't worry. If anything, he'll be the one getting banged up."

Asui stroked his cheek a bit before letting go and making her way back towards the locker room area. Dawn watched her leave until she was out of sight. Afterwards, he began to make his way towards the ring area for his upcoming match.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"That Chaos never fails to creep me out with his crazy way of speaking! That strikes fear in all who hears it!" said Wooiser.

"But Dawn is not intimidated in the least by his opponent and from the looks of it, he's ready for what should be a war! It's time for the no DQ match!" said Crysta.

"Well, alright then! Let's get to it!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~No Disqualification Match; Dawn Trisen VS. Chaos The Hedgehog~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a no disqualification match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Limp Bizkit – "Rollin'")**_

Boos came from the crowd as the music began to play and the lights in the Station Square Arena went off and a ring of fire appeared on the stage. Seconds later, Chaos rose up out of the stage and stood in the middle of the fire, his head down. As the fire dispersed, pyro shot off from the sides of the stage and Chaos made his way down the ramp and to the ring, climbing up to the top of one of the turnbuckles and held his fist up in a god-like way.

"Introducing first, from Parts Unknown, weighing in at 91 lbs., 'The God of Destruction' Chaos the Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

"In this week alone, Chaos has lost two matches, one by count out and the other by disqualification! That has got many people thinking that he can't win any matches straight up!" said Wooiser.

"But this time around it is no DQ and there no easy ways out for him! But as we heard Dawn say, and as we all already know, Chaos is a fierce competitor and will be looking to win this match by any means necessary!" said Crysta.

Chaos went to his corner and waited for his opponent to arrive.

_**(Saliva – "Time To Shine")**_

The lights in the arena went off and a single red light shown down on the center of the stage. Then Dawn came out afterwards, wearing his trench coat over his body. As he stood in the middle of the spotlight, he opened his coat, pulled out a katana, and began to perform excellent sword techniques. Dawn finished his performance by placing his katana on his shoulder. The crowd applauded him as he made his way down the ramp. Dawn removed his coat and set it and his katana by the steel steps before sliding into the ring.

"And the opponent, from Westopolis, weighing in at 90 lbs., 'The Blood Sun' Dawn Trisen!"

"Dawn has been waiting for this match for a very long time! Not only does he have the chance to finally get his hands on Chaos, but he also has the chance to get revenge for what Chaos did to his brother!" said Wooiser.

"That was nothing short of brutal what Chaos did to Hope last month and Dawn hasn't forgotten about it! And with this match being no DQ, he can do whatever he wants to Chaos without any repercussions! Expect this one to get real nasty real fast!" said Crysta.

Dawn eyed Chaos with a dark glare, which was returned by Chaos. After Dawn went to his corner, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Dawn and Chaos, one on one in a no disqualification match!" said Wooiser.

Dawn and Chaos met in the middle of the ring in an intense face-off when all of a sudden, Dawn shoved Chaos.

"A shove from Dawn starts things off!" said Crysta.

"I don't think Chaos liked that at all!" said Wooiser.

The crowd cheered as they saw the ebony/violet hedgehog stumble back and an angry look appeared on his face. He ran at Dawn and tried to throw a clothesline, but Dawn stepped back a bit, grabbed onto Chaos, and rolled him up in a Small Package, locking his legs around the bottom rope as he did so.

"Dawn's got Chaos rolled up in the first pin attempt of the match!" said Crysta.

1

2

Chaos kicked out of the pin.

"Dawn kicks out at 2!" said Wooiser.

Dawn grabbed Chaos's hair-quills, stood up, and picked him up to his feet. Dawn lead Chaos over to one of the turnbuckles and set him up on the top of it.

"Dawn's not wasting any time! He's going for the Strike Of Dawn right off the bat!" said Crysta.

The crowd let out a loud pop as they saw Dawn setting Chaos up for his finisher, but at the last second, Chaos grabbed onto Dawn's head and dropped to the outside of the ring, hanging Dawn's neck up on the top rope.

"Chaos escapes what could've possibly been the end of the match!" said Wooiser.

"And he hangs Dawn up on the ropes in the process!" said Crysta.

The crowd booed Chaos as Dawn's body flew back and down to the mat. A sneer came to Chaos's face as he slid back into the ring and quickly covered Dawn.

"Now Chaos is going for the win!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Dawn kicked out.

"Dawn kicks out of a near-fall!" said Crysta.

Chaos growled before sliding out of the ring, picking up a steel chair, and getting back into the ring.

"Uh oh! Chaos is breaking out the hardware and utilizing the no DQ rule!" said Wooiser.

Dawn, still holding onto his throat, got up to his feet and as he turned to face Chaos, the ebony/violet hedgehog gripped the chair hard and swung it at Dawn.

"Batter up!" said Crysta.

Dawn, however, ducked out of the way and Chaos went stumbling forward.

"Dawn gets out of the way!" said Wooiser.

Dawn turned Chaos around, kicked him in the stomach, and after Chaos doubled over, Dawn snatched the chair out of his hands.

"And look who has the chair now!" said Crysta.

As Dawn held the chair up, Chaos's eyes widened and he bolted out of the ring and down to the ground.

"Smart move by Chaos to get out of the ring or risk getting his head bashed in!" said Wooiser.

Chaos looked into the ring and saw Dawn holding the chair up high in the air and the crowd cheered loudly for them.

"The crowd knows what's up! Dawn is in control of the match for the time being!" said Crysta.

Chaos shot the crowd a dirty looked before getting up back onto the apron and slowly making his way back into the ring. Suddenly, Dawn took off running at Chaos, the chair at the ready.

"And there goes Dawn!" said Wooiser.

At the last second, Chaos ducked down and once Dawn reached him, sent him over the top rope with a back body drop.

"Yes, there he goes! Out of the ring!" said Crysta.

Dawn dropped the chair down in the ring, but managed to grab onto the ropes and landed on the apron.

"Dawn saves himself from going down to the ground!" said Wooiser.

Once Chaos turned around, Dawn decked him in the face with a punch and sent him down to the mat, right beside the chair. Dawn grabbed he top ropes and launched himself into the ring, only for Chaos to grab the chair, stand up, and bash Dawn right in his head with it.

"Oh my gosh! What a chair-shot!" said Crysta.

"Right at point blank range too!" said Wooiser.

The crowd responded with a collective "Ooh!" as the sound of the chair hitting Dawn went all throughout the Station Square Arena and Dawn plummeted down to the mat, motionless. Seconds later, blood began to run down Dawn's face.

"And the blood has started to flow!" said Crysta.

"We knew this one was going to be physical and it has definitely gotten to that point now!" said Wooiser.

Chaos threw he chair down and covered Dawn.

"Chaos has Dawn covered!" said Crysta.

1

2

Dawn got his shoulder off the mat.

"But Dawn, bloody face and all, manages to break it!" said Wooiser.

Chaos dropped a few punches down on the open wound on Dawn's head before getting up and raining kicks down on him.

"What a barrage of attacks from Chaos! He's really letting loose on Dawn!" said Crysta.

Chaos then backed up into the ropes, bounced off them, and made his way back to Dawn. As Chaos leapt in the air, Dawn rolled out of the way and Chaos missed hitting an elbow.

"Chaos misses a big elbow drop!" said Wooiser.

The crowd cheered as Dawn evaded the attack and after wiping some of the blood from his face, got up to his feet, picked Chaos up, and hit him with a Northern Lights Suplex on the chair in the ring, landing in a pinning position.

"Ooh, nice suplex from Dawn and he has Chaos pinned down!" said Crysta.

"And he dropped Chaos right down on that chair! This could be it!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Chaos kicked out of the pin, rolling onto his stomach and arching his body in pain.

"No! It's not it! Chaos kicks out and the match continues!" said Crysta.

"But we're all seeing the effect that last maneuver had on Chaos! His back must be real messed up!" said Wooiser.

Dawn got to his feet, picked Chaos up, and whipped him into one of the corners. Dawn followed him in and started to repeatedly drive his knee into his stomach, knocking the air out of him.

"And now Dawn is bringing the pain with some hard shoulder rams!" said Crysta.

After Chaos slumped into the turnbuckle, Dawn backed up a bit and took off running at him. However, once again, when Dawn reached him, Chaos sidestepped him and sent him over the corner and out of the ring.

"Dawn is sent flying over the top again!" said Wooiser.

Dawn fell down beside the steel steps on the outside and held his head. Chaos took a few seconds to regain his composure before turning and seeing Dawn getting up to his feet. Wanting to finish off his opponent, Chaos ran to the adjacent ropes, bounced off them, ran across the ring, and leapt out of the ring towards Dawn.

"Now Chaos is doing some flying of his own!" said Crysta.

The crowd were all on their feet as they saw Chaos soar out of the ring and, at the last second, Dawn sidestepped Chaos, grabbed his head, and drove it viciously hard down into the steel steps.

"Oh snap!" shouted Wooiser.

"That was…! Oh my gosh!" said Crysta in shock.

The crowd all let out crazed cheers as they saw Chaos's head bounce off the steps and almost immediately, blood started to flow from an open wound on his forehead.

"No surprise there! Chaos's head collided with the steps in a devastating way and look at the blood coming from the wound that opened up on him!" said Wooiser.

"It's flowing like a river! My goodness, this match is as physical and brutal as we all thought it would be!" said Crysta.

Dawn picked Chaos up, locked his arm around his head, and hit him with a DDT on the outside, doing even more damage to his head.

"Oh damn! And a DDT on the outside to go with it!" said Wooiser.

"This is over!" said Crysta.

Dawn wiped some of the blood off of his head again before getting up, picking Chaos up, and throwing him back into the ring. Dawn followed him in and covered him.

"And there goes Dawn for the win! He's got this one bagged after that!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Chaos got his shoulder off of the mat.

"No way! Chaos actually broke the pin!" said Crysta.

"And this match will continue! That guy is demented as anyone I've seen, but he's also a tough son of a gun, I'll tell you that!" said Wooiser.

Dawn got to his feet and after gazing at Chaos's beaten body, he made his way over to the chair that lay in the ring and positioned it in front of one of the corners. He then went to Chaos and led him towards that same corner, sitting him up on top of it.

"What's Dawn got planned here?" asked Crysta.

Then Dawn got the ebony/violet hedgehog in position for his finisher and there was a loud pop from the crowd.

"That's what he has planned! Dawn's going for the Strike Of Dawn and he's added a steel chair to the mix!" said Wooiser.

Suddenly, while upside down, Chaos managed to get his fingers to Dawn's eyes and painfully poke him in the eyes, resulting in Dawn releasing him from his hold.

"Did you see that! Chaos poked Dawn right in his eyes!" said Crysta.

"And in this no DQ match that is perfectly legal!" said Wooiser.

As the crowd booed, Chaos quickly went on the offensive, picking the staggered Dawn up onto his shoulders.

"Uh oh! This can't be good!" said Crysta.

While holding Dawn, Chaos kicked the chair to the middle of the ring, walked towards it, and swung Dawn's body around, locked his arms around his head, and drove him face-first into the chair, hitting the Ragnarok.

"Chaos hits his patented Ragnarok on Dawn!" said Wooiser.

"And that steel chair just added to the pain!" said Crysta.

The crowd responded with loud boos as Dawn's body bounced off the mat and he landed on his back. Chaos turned over and covered his opponent.

"Chaos has Dawn pinned!" said Wooiser.

1

2

3

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It's all over! Chaos has defeated Dawn!" said Crysta.

_**(Limp Bizkit – "Rollin'")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, 'The God of Destruction' Chaos the Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

Boos filled the arena after the winner was announced. Chaos rolled off of Dawn and out of the ring, bloodied up, and holding his head, but had a victorious smirk on his face. The referee got out of the ring, went to Chaos, and held his arm up in victory.

"Chaos beats Dawn in a highly physical contest here tonight folks!" said Wooiser.

"Physicality back and forth! Both of them got bloodied, we saw numerous moments where no DQ came into play, and in the end, it was a Ragnarok onto a steel chair that led Chaos to victory!" said Crysta.

"And Chaos gets a straight-up win for the first time since he defeated Hope last month!" said Wooiser.

"Not only that, but now Chaos has won at two straight pay-per-view events! That is big!" said Crysta.

Dawn, bloodied up as well, turned onto his stomach and watched as Chaos backed away from the ring, the same evil look on his face from before. Chaos sneered at his defeated opponent before snatching his arm away from the referee and making his way out of the ring area. Dawn, after regaining his composure, stood up to his feet and wiped the blood from his face, still looking in the direction Chaos just stood with a hardened gaze on his face.

"Man, Dawn sure must be disappointed with himself right now! He failed to defeat Chaos and also failed in getting revenge for his brother!" said Wooiser.

"He shouldn't be! He tried to win in valiant effort, but it just wasn't meant to be tonight! I'm sure that he'll get another chance at redemption in the future!" said Crysta.

"That remains to be seen, but I'm sure that his and Hope's rivalry with Chaos is far from over!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

Sonic was shown jogging in place, prepping himself up for his title match later on in the night.

"And there he is, the SWA Champion!" said Wooiser. "Looks like he's getting himself pumped up for his match against Scourge later tonight!"

"He's probably still got that small scrap the two of them had last week on his mind and is looking to pay his number one contender back for that!" said Crysta. "His and Scourge's match later tonight is definitely going to be one to remember!"

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

"You've got this brother," said Lien-Da as she and Julie-Su stood beside Kragok, her title belt around her waist. "Those others have no idea what you're capable of, but they're sure enough about to find out."

Kragok readjusted his title belt on his shoulder and looked over at his twin sister with a dark smirk. "All of them, especially Ari, will regret stepping in the ring with me. And Simian will most definitely pay for what he pulled last week."

Lien-Da got the same smirk on her face. "Well then, get out there and make it happen!"

Kragok nodded and just as he was going to leave, he heard Julie say timidly, "Good luck brother…"

The Hardcore Champion looked at his younger sister and glared at her before leaving in a huff without a word of thanks. Julie-Su watched him leave before letting out a sad sigh.

"You should've known better than to say that!" Lien-Da snapped, causing her sister to jump a bit. "He's still mad about what a disgrace you've been!"

Julie-Su just looked down at the floor, not saying a word.

"But…you do have a chance to redeem yourself," said Lien-Da as she wrapped an arm around her sister's shoulders and began to walk off with her. "Come. We need to finish talking our conversation from last week…"

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

Simian was shown walking towards the ring area, knocking over any loose object in his sight on the way there. Along the way, he walked past Ari and shoved him out of the way. The ram hit the wall and saw the gorilla storming past him, but as he did, he turned back and shot him a death glare from underneath his helmet.

Growling a bit as Simian disappeared from his view, Ari said out loud, "I'll make sure you get yours Simian, along with Kragok as well…,"

* * *

_**~Chip's Office~**_

"It's safe to say that was more brutal than the Nack/Silver match," said Uma with a slight cringe after watching the Dawn/Chaos match.

"Definitely, but I still say that one of the later matches will be even more brutal, preferably the Shadow/Mephiles match," said Cat.

Uma whirled around and faced him. "Oh yeah? Well _I _still say that the Hardcore Title match is going to be the most brutal! And guess what? That match is up next, so we'll just see which of us are going to win our bet!"

"That we will," Cat responded while giving the spider a competitive look.

Meanwhile, Chip was laying comfortable across a couch in the office, listening to Cat and Uma argue. 'Oh boy, these two are at it again…They'll never agree about anything…'

There was a knock on the door at that moment. "Come in!" the tiger called from the couch.

The door opened and Barby walked into the office. "Oh, it's Barby-Girl!" said Chipp cheerfully as he swung his legs to the side of the couch and sat up. "What can we, or specifically me, do for you, as he looked over at the bickering Cat and Uma.

"Um, well Chip…," Barby began as she ran a hand through her hair. "It's about Walt and Bill…"

Chip nodded, fully understanding where she was going with this. "I see. You're worried about them. Not just because of the match they're about to be in, but because of the consequences the match could have afterwards, am I right?"

Barby could only nod in response.

"I don't blame you for feeling that way Barby-Girl," said Chip as he relaxed back on the couch. "But those two, as well as the others in the match, have some serious issues that have to be worked out. Talking and reasoning didn't work out all that good with any of them, so there's only one other way for them to settle things, and that's with a good ol' fashioned brawl."

A smile appeared on Chip's face. "Now, me myself personally, I wish that they could've worked things out a long time ago because I know how close a knit of a team you guys all are. But unfortunately, it didn't work out that way. Hopefully, when this match is over, thing's cool out."

"I really hope so…," said Barby with a small sigh.

Still smiling, Chip said, "I tell you what, you can relax in here and check out the match with us."

A smile slowly appeared on the koala's face. "Thanks Chip," she said as she sat down beside him. Then she looked over at Cat and Uma and said, "Um, are those two ok?"

Laughing, the tiger answered, "Oh, don't mind them. This is normal behavior from them!"

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Wow! There's craziness going on all over the place! Kragok being as demented as ever and Lien-Da has once again brought up a conversation that she and Julie-Su are having with each other!" said Wooiser.

"There's no telling what she may be filling her sister's head with!" said Crysta. "And then did you see Simian back there? He's on a rampage and the match hasn't even started yet! Even Ari felt his rage!"

"And he didn't take it too lightly! And Barby's back there with Chip and company and she's still worried about her teammates Walt and Bill!" said Wooiser.

"And rightfully so!" said Crysta. "They've been going at it for over two months and they, as well as the others in this match, are looking to finally settle things once and for all! And the last one standing will walk away with the Hardcore Title!"

"This ought to be a good one! Let's get it started!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~SWA Hardcore Championship Five-Pack Challenge Elimination Match; Kragok The Echidna (c) VS. Ari The Ram VS. Walt Wallabee VS. Duck "Bill" The Platypus VS. Sergeant Simian~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a Five-Pack Challenge Elimination Match and it is for the SWA Hardcore Championship!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Drowning Pool – "Told You So")**_

Boos filled the building as the music played and small pyro sparks began to shoot out of the stage. A few seconds later, Simian came from behind the curtain and stood right in the middle of the pyro, his head hung low. As the pyro stopped shooting out of the stage, Simian made his way down the ramp, a look as cold as stone on his face. He slid into the ring once he reached it, stood in the middle of the ring, and held his hands up signifying the Destructix.

"Simian has been on a warpath to regain the Hardcore Title that was taken from him by Bill last month and he is focused as anyone in this match to come away with the title!" said Wooiser.

"We saw last week that he is not to be trusted, even when he is your partner! It may very well be Simian walking out of this match as the new Hardcore Champion if things go his way!" said Crysta.

Simian removed his helmet and vest and went to stand in his corner.

_**(Metallica – "Fuel")**_

Boos came from the crowd as the music played and moments later Bill came out from behind the curtain. He looked around with his usual smug expression and kept one fist held above his head as he walked down the ramp and got into the ring.

"And there's the former Hardcore Champion and he is looking to once again have that belt around his waist at the end of this match!" said Wooiser.

"Bill had quite the run with that title when he was the champion, but after his Street Fight with Simian, Kragok blindsided him and took the title from him! And Bill also has his teammate Walt to contend with in this match too! If he plays his card right, he can once again be the Hardcore Champion when all is said and done!" said Crysta.

Bill went to his corner and glared over at Simian.

_**(Chumbawumba - "Tubthumping")**_

Cheers filled the building as the music played and moments later Walt came bouncing from behind the curtain, a look of determination on his face. He went to one side of the stage and looked out at the crowd before going to the other and looking at the crowd on that side as well. Then he went back to the middle of the stage and held up his hands and pyro exploded on the sides of the stage. Then he bounced all the way down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans ringside before leaping from the ground into the middle of the ring, holding his hands up once more.

"And speaking of Walt, there's the leader of the Downunda Freedom Fighters right there! And I'll be honest with you, I don't think that he even cares about the Hardcore Title! He just wants to try and get through to Bill one way or another!" said Wooiser.

"I agree! Bill has been a loose cannon as of late and really needs to be taken down a notch and that is what Walt is going to look to do, and if he can somehow manage to win the Hardcore Title in the process, that'll be a huge achievement!" said Crysta.

Walt removed his vest, went to his corner, and threw it out into the crowd. Afterwards, he and Bill locked eyes and they began an intense stare-down with each other.

_**(Dokodemo Doa – "Fearful Yet Hopeful")**_

Cheers filled the building as the music played and moments later Ari came from the curtains, a look of determination on his face as he looked at the echidna standing in the ring not too far from him. His eyes narrowed as he walked down the ramp, earning pats on his back from the fans ringside. He reached the ring, walked up the steps, and entered it, making his way to the top of the nearest turnbuckle and looked out to the cheering fans.

"Ari is looking to get a huge measure of revenge in this match, mostly against the champion Kragok!" said Wooiser.

"Ari has not forgotten about how Kragok defeated him last month at 'Vendetta' and he wants to not only hand Kragok a defeat, but also take away the Hardcore Title! But he also has others to contend with, including Simian, who he had a little moment with back there!" said Crysta.

Ari took his vest off and threw it into the crowd before getting off the turnbuckle and standing in his corner, looking around at his fellow competitors.

_**(Finger Eleven – "Drag You Down")**_

Boos filled the building as the lights in the arena went off and a single red spotlight shown down on the center of the stage. Kragok came out from behind the curtain and stood in the spotlight with his head down, the Hardcore Title on his shoulder. As the music kicked up, Kragok held his head up, a dark look on his face and made his way down the ramp. He reached the ring, slid into it, and stood in the middle of it, his expression never changing on his face as he held his title belt up in the air.

"There's the Hardcore Champion Kragok and boy, from what we heard earlier, he is looking to do some serious damage tonight!" said Wooiser.

"He got that Hardcore Title in a quick beatdown on Bill a few weeks ago, but there isn't going to be any quick wins this time around as things are more than likely going to get extreme, which is what Kragok is all about!" said Crysta.

Kragok handed the title belt to the referee and stood in the middle of the ring, surrounded by his opponents.

"Introducing first, representing the Destructix, from the Great Mobian Jungle, weighing in at 235 lbs., Sergeant Simian!" said the ring announcer.

The crowd booed as the Simian narrowed his eyes at his opponents.

"Next, representing the Downunda Freedom Fighters, from Downunda, weighing in at 68 lbs., Duck "Bill" the Platypus!" said the ring announcer.

More boos came from the crowd as Bill smugly held his fist up in the air.

"Next, representing the Downunda Freedom Fighters, from Downunda, weighing in at 245 lbs., Walt Wallabee!" said the ring announcer.

The crowd cheered as Walt did a few warm up stretches in his corner.

"Next, from Western Mobius, weighing in at 230 lbs., Ari the Ram!" said the ring announcer.

The crowd cheered as Ari cracked his knuckles.

"And finally, representing the Dark Legion, from Angel Island, weighing in at 100 lbs., ladies and gentlemen, he is the reigning, defending SWA Hardcore Champion, Kragok the Echidna!" said the ring announcer.

Boos came from the crowd as Kragok looked out at the crowd with intense eyes, and the referee held the Hardcore Title belt up before handing it to the ring announcer. Moments later, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Kragok, Ari, Walt, Bill, and Simian in a 7-Pack Challenge elimination Match!" said Wooiser.

"And the Hardcore Title is on the line!" said Crysta.

As soon as the bell rang, Bill slid out of the ring as the other competitors went at each other in the ring. Kragok had made a beeline for Ari while Walt and Simian began to slug it out with each other.

"They wasted no time in getting this thing going! All of them are beating the heck out of each other!" said Wooiser.

"Except for Bill! He got out of the ring as soon as the bell rang!" said Crysta.

Kragok and Ari brawled until they felt outside the ring and Kragok wrapped his arms around the ram's waist and began to continuously ram him into the nearby steel steps, buckling him.

"Kragok is the first to bring in the hardcore attacks as he drive Ari into the steel steps!" said Wooiser.

As Ari doubled over from the pain, Kragok threw him back into the ring and covered him.

"Kragok has Ari pinned in the first pin attempt of the match!" said Crysta.

1

2

Bill slid into the ring and broke up the pin.

"Bill breaks up the pin!" said Wooiser.

"Why the heck would he do that! If Ari had been pinned, that would be one less opponent that Bill had to worry about!" said Crysta.

"Perhaps he wants to get the first elimination for himself!" said Wooiser.

Afterwards, he got back out of the ring. Kragok turned his head to the platypus and glared at him and was about to follow him to the outside when Ari grabbed his legs and tripped him.

"Kragok goes down!" said Crysta.

The ram went on the offensive by dropping numerous elbows right on the middle of the Hardcore Champion's back, finishing up by leaping up as high as he could and dropping a final hard one down on him.

"Ari hits Kragok with a huge combination of elbows!" said Wooiser.

The crowd cheered in response as Kragok turned over in pain and found himself being pinned by Ari.

"Now Ari has Kragok pinned!" said Crysta.

1

2

Bill got into the ring and once again broke up the pin.

"And Bill is there again to brake up the pin!" said Wooiser.

"I think that his arrogance is clouding his judgment! This marks the second time where there could've been an elimination!" said Crysta.

As Bill started to attack Ari, Walt and Simian had spilled out of the ring and were slugging each other.

"And Walt and Simian are brawling on the outside!" said Wooiser.

Simian hit Walt with a hard punch that sent him backing up against the barricade. The gorilla followed the wallaby, locked his arm around his head, and lifted him up in the suplex position.

"Simian's got Walt in position for the Simian Smasher right here on the outside!" said Crysta.

"This ain't gonna be pretty!" said Wooiser.

The crowd booed as they saw Simian preparing for his finisher, but Walt started to wildly flail his legs and he fell out of Simian's grasp, slamming him headfirst into the barricade.

"Oh! Nice reversal by Walt as he escapes the Simian Smasher!" said Crysta.

"Whew, that was close! If Simian hit that, Walt may have very well been 3 counts away from elimination!" said Wooiser.

The fans ringside cheered loudly and some of them patted Walt on his back as Simian fell down to the ground. Just as Walt was going to continue his attack, Kragok got out of the ring and attacked Walt from behind.

"Kragok gets into the fray by attacking Walt!" said Crysta.

Simian got up to his feet and, along with Kragok, grabbed Walt and whipped him hard into the nearby steel steps, sending him sailing over the steps and the impact jarring them from their position against the post.

"Oh man! Walt went crashing front first into the steel steps! His body must be jacked up after that one!" said Wooiser.

The crowd let out shocked gasps as they saw Walt arching his front side on the ground and grimacing in pain. In the next instant, Kragok and Simian started to beat each other up on the outside while back in the ring Ari knocked Bill down with a punch.

"Kragok and Simian wasted no time in attacking each other out here! And look! Ari and Bill are still going at it in the ring!" said Crysta.

Afterwards, the ram got out of the ring, reached underneath the ring, and pulled out a large wooden board with barbed wire on it.

"Whoa! Ari's broke out the hardware in a huge way! That's barbed wire he's got! This ain't gonna be pretty!" said Wooiser.

The crowd went nuts at the sight of the weapon and Ari got back into the ring and set it up against one of the corners of the ring. Ari went back to Bill, locked his arms around his waist, and picked him up. Then, Ari charged full speed at the adjacent corner.

"Bill's about to become one with the barbed wire!" said Crysta.

At the last second, Bill wrapped his arm around Ari's head and used the momentum from the ram to drive him headfirst into the barbed wire, hitting a DDT into them and sending them both crashing through the board.

"Oh snap! Bill DDT'ed Ari into the barbed wire!" said Wooiser.

"And he also sent himself into it! My gosh!" said Crysta.

The crowd let out various shocked chants as both Ari and Bill's body's got bloodied up from the barbed wire and they stayed laid out in them, Bill managing to get one of his arms over Ari in the process.

"Bill's got an arm over Ari! Ari may be heading to the back early!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Ari, on instinct alone, got his shoulder off the mat, breaking the pin.

"Ari breaks the pin at 2! He was almost eliminated there but manages to fight back by breaking the pin!" said Crysta.

Outside the ring, Walt had recovered and was reaching underneath the ring and seconds later, pulled out a table.

"Walt's got back into the action and has pulled out a table! Somebody may go crashing through that bad boy in a few minutes!" said Wooiser.

The fans cheered as they saw the wallaby slide into the ring with the table and set it up. Once the table was set up, Walt was ambushed from behind by Simian, who for the time being had laid out Kragok on the outside.

"Simian gets the jump on Walt!" said Crysta.

Simian delivered several unanswered shots to Walt before backing up into the ropes, bouncing off them, and running back at the wallaby. Suddenly, Walt bent over, lifted Simian up in the air, and hit him with a back body drop that sent him crashing through the table.

"Oh! Simian goes right through the table in a huge counter move by Walt!" said Wooiser.

The crowd exploded in cheers and started chanting "Walt! Walt!" as the wallaby pulled Simian's broken body out of the wrecked table and covered him.

"The fans are going crazy for Walt as he covers Simian!" said Crysta.

1

2

Simian kicked out of the pin, surprising many.

"What the heck! Simian actually kicked out of that!" said Wooiser.

"That's real guts and resiliency being shown by the former Hardcore Champion!" said Crysta.

Walt got up to his feet but all of a sudden, was rolled up into a pin from behind by a bloodied Ari.

"Ari's got Walt rolled up from out of nowhere!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Walt kicked out of the pin and both he and Ari shot up tot heir feet, only for both of them to drop each other with clotheslines, and at that moment all of the competitors were laid out.

"Walt kicks out of the pin and now he along with everyone else are all out! What an intense match we are all seeing here folks! These guys are really leaving it all in there!" said Crysta.

Simian was the first to start moving, as he pulled himself out of the ring, reached under the ring, and pulled out a large ladder.

"And now Simian's pulled out a ladder! A freaking ladder!" said Wooiser.

The crowd responded with cheers as they saw the gorilla get into the ring with the ladder, place it down on the mat, and then proceed to place all of his opponents in between the legs of it.

"What is he doing!" asked Crysta.

Simian got a sick look on his face as he grabbed the top leg and began to repeatedly slam in down on his trapped opponents.

"Ouch! That's what! He's using that ladder like a guillotine and crushing all four of the other competitors!" said Wooiser.

The crowd all let out shocked gasps at the brutality being shown by Simian and the pained yells coming from the other competitors. Seconds later, Simian stopped his assault, pulled Bill out from the ladder, and covered him.

"Simian pulls Bill out of the ladder and covers him! The Downunda Freedom Fighter may be done for the night!" said Crysta.

1

2

Bill barely got his shoulder off the mat.

"Oh, and Bill gets his shoulder up just in the knick of time!" said Wooiser.

As Simian mounted Bill and began to drop punches down on him, Kragok pulled himself out of the ladder and crookedly crawled his way out of the ring, trying to catch his breath.

"Simian's all over Bill, but now Kragok has begun to stir!" said Crysta.

Kragok also reached under the ring and pulled out a small bag.

"What the heck is he doing now!" asked Wooiser.

Confusion was on the faces of everyone in the arena as Kragok held the bag in his hands.

"A bag? What's he gonna do with a bag?" asked Crysta.

"I don't know! Suffocate someone!" Wooiser suggested.

However, that all changed once Kragok got back into the ring, opened the bag, and began to dump the contents of it onto the mat, which were thousands of thumbtacks.

"No way! This is on a whole other level! There were thumbtacks in there! Thousands and thousands of thumbtacks!" said Crysta.

"I told you Kragok was as demented as ever! He's pulling out all the stops! Someone's doing to be filled with tacks, trust me when I tell you!" said Wooiser.

The crowd went nuts as they saw the ring soon become flooded with them and Kragok threw the now empty bag to the side, went to Ari, and picked him up onto his feet. Afterwards, the Hardcore Champion began to hit the ram with punches to the face and Ari began to rock backwards.

"Watch it Ari! If you fall it's not gonna be pretty!" said Crysta.

Kragok landed a few more shots before backing up into the ropes to get more leverage, but as soon as he did, Ari followed him in and kneed him in the stomach.

"Ari fights back and avoids going down to the mat!" said Wooiser.

The crowd cheered as Ari got the upper hand and made his way up to the top ropes, leapt off, and hit the bent over Kragok with a flying elbow to the back of his head.

"Picture perfect elbow to the back of the champion's head!" said Crysta.

However, Ari landed right down on some of the thumbtacks and severely damaged himself.

"But that wasn't very smart of Ari! He landed in some of the tacks!" said Wooiser.

Kragok, shaking off the effects of the elbow quickly, picked Ari up onto his shoulders, threw the ram's legs off and as they swung around drove Ari into the mat headfirst into the thumbtacks, hitting the Torturer.

"Oh my gosh! Kragok hits the Torturer out of nowhere on Ari!" said Crysta.

"And right down on those thumbtacks too!" said Wooiser.

The crowd couldn't believe what they had seen as Ari's body bounced onto his back and thumbtacks were all over the front of his body.

"Oh my goodness…" said Crysta breathlessly as she looked at Ari's condition.

"Ari can hang it up for the night!" said Wooiser.

Kragok dropped down and covered him.

"There's the pin!" said Crysta.

1

2

3

_**First Elimination; Ari The Ram**_

"And Ari is the first one eliminated from the match!" said Wooiser.

"Kragok once again gets the upper hand on Ari!" said Crysta.

The crowd booed loudly as Ari was eliminated from the match and a dark smirk appeared on Kragok's face as he stood back up on his feet and the referee helped Ari out of the ring. Ari, injured, looked back up at the smirking Kragok with a glare and Kragok just looked at him, expression never changing from his face. As the ram made his way out of the ring area, Kragok turned back around only to be pelted in the face by a baseball bat being wielded by Bill.

"Whoa! What the hell was that!" said Wooiser.

"Bill just smashed Kragok in the face with a baseball bat!" said Crysta.

"Home run!" Wooiser added.

Blood went flying from the Hardcore Champion's face as he fell back against the ropes and Bill threw the bat down and began to size him up. However, Bill forgot about Simian, who had gotten up to his feet with the ladder in his hands.

"Oh man! Simian's creeping up behind Bill with that ladder in hand!" said Crysta.

When Kragok turned around, Bill charged at him and tried to get him into position for the Duckbill Smasher, but Kragok pushed him off and towards Simian. The gorilla gripped the ladder hard and threw it, connecting with the platypus's face.

"Ladder right to the face!" said Wooiser.

Bill crashed down to the mat, blood spilling from his face from the impact of the ladder. Simian picked Bill up off the mat and held him upside down in the suplex position.

"This doesn't look good at all for Bill!" said Crysta.

In the next instant, the gorilla powerslammed Bill right down onto the ladder, hitting the Simian Smasher.

"Oh damn! That made _my _back hurt! Simian hits the Simian Smasher on Bill right on top of that ladder!" said Wooiser.

The crowd responded excitedly as they saw Simian pull Bill off of the ladder and cover him.

"Simian's got Bill covered!" said Crysta.

1

2

3

_**Second Elimination; Duck "Bill" The Platypus**_

"And Bill is the second one eliminated from the match!" said Wooiser.

A mixed reaction came from the crowd as Bill was eliminated. Simian got to his feet and used his foot to shove Bill out of the ring. Afterwards, his sights fell on both the exhausted Kragok and the still laid out Walt and he had to decide who he was going after.

"Simian has two other opponents to contend with! Who's he going to go after!" asked Crysta.

The gorilla soon went after Kragok but right before he attacked him, he turned back around and looked at Walt, remembering the assault the wallaby had given him. Giving Kragok a dark glare, Simian went to Walt and as he picked him up off the mat, the crowd booed him.

"Looks like he's made his choice! Walt it is!" said Wooiser.

Simian threw Walt into one of the corners and began to punch him all over his body, causing the wallaby to double over and grimace in pain. Kragok got to his feet, went to the corner, and joined Simian in assaulting Walt, gaining them both huge heat from the fans.

"Now Kragok has joined Simian in assaulting Walt! This is just like earlier!" said Crysta.

Walt was grabbed by both his opponents and whipped into the adjacent corner and was followed in by Kragok, who hit him with a hard clothesline. As Kragok backed out of the corner, he was blindsided from behind by Simian, who hit him with a clothesline of his own.

"And again, Simian attacks his opponent from behind! This is shades of what happened when he attacked everyone on his team last week!" said Wooiser.

Looking up in the corner, Walt saw that Simian was preoccupied with Kragok and managed to slide out of the ring without neither of them noticing.

"Walt takes the safe route and gets out of the ring, letting his opponents go at it!" said Crysta.

Simian picked Kragok up to his feet and began to pelt him with hard punches, backing him up into the ropes. Afterwards, the gorilla grabbed the Hardcore Champion's arm and tried to whip him into the adjacent ropes, but Kragok reversed it and sent Simian into them.

"Reversal by Kragok!" said Wooiser.

As Simian went back to Kragok, he dropped him with a hard shoulder ram, but at the same time, Walt had gotten back into the ring with a chair, leapt at the oncoming Simian with his knees outward, placed the chair on his knees, grabbed the gorilla's head, and fell down onto his back, crashing Simian's face into the chair on his knees and hitting the Waltbreaker.

"Holy cow! Simian drops Kragok down but runs right into a Waltbreaker from Walt! And that chair made it even more devastating!" said Crysta.

The crowd went crazy as Simian's head bounced from the impact and he fell out onto the mat. Walt went to Simian and covered him.

"And Walt's covering him!" said Wooiser.

1

2

3

_**Third Elimination; Sergeant Simian**_

"Whoa! Simian's gone! He's been eliminated!" said Crysta.

"Huge shocker there! He was one of the favorites to win the match!" said Wooiser.

"And then there were two! Kragok and Walt! One of them will walk out of here with the Hardcore Title!" said Crysta.

Loud cheered came from the crowd as Simian was eliminated and Walt rolled off of him and onto his stomach. As the referee got Simian out of the ring, Kragok got back up to his feet, saw the chair, and smirked evilly. He picked the chair up and began to size up Walt, who had crawled to the ropes and began to use them to get back to his feet.

"Kragok's got that chair in hand and is looking to do serious damage with it!" said Wooiser.

Once he was up, Walt turned around to face Kragok and he was met with a skull-splitting shot to the head from the chair-wielding Hardcore Champion.

"BOO-YAH! Right to the head!" said Wooiser.

Walt fell back down to the mat, completely knocked for a loop and Kragok threw the chair down and covered Walt.

"Kragok has Walt pinned! This match may very well be over!" said Crysta.

1

2

Right before the referee's hand came down for three, Kragok pulled himself away from Walt, breaking the pin.

"What the heck! Kragok pulled away from the pin himself! Why did he do that!" asked Wooiser.

A sick look appeared on Kragok's face as he got to his feet, picked Walt up, and placed him on his shoulders.

"That's why! He wants to do more damage to Walt! What a sick individual! He could've ended this match right there and then!" said Crysta.

Boos came from the crowd as they saw the position Walt was in but suddenly, a loud mixed reaction came from the crowd.

"Huh! What's up with everybody!" asked Wooiser.

Everyone turned to see Bill rushing back to the ring, his baseball bat in his hand.

"That's Bill! He's already been eliminated! What in the world's he doing!" asked Crysta.

The platypus got into the ring and held the bat at the ready.

"Oh man, he's about to knock Walt out even more than he already is with that thing! He's just waiting for Kragok to lay him out first!" said Wooiser.

Kragok swung around and drove Walt face-first into the mat, hitting the Torturer and as he got to a sitting position, Bill rushed at the echidna and drove the bat right into his face, knocking him senseless.

"What the hell! What the…!" Crysta was speechless.

"Bill just hit not Walt, but Kragok with the bat! What the hell was that about!" asked Wooiser.

"I have no idea!" said Crysta.

The crowd were cheering loudly as Kragok fell back onto the mat, knocked out and Bill went to Walt, grabbed his arm, and draped him over Kragok.

"Bill just pulled Walt onto Kragok! Walt has Kragok covered!" said Wooiser.

1

2

3

_**Fourth Elimination; Kragok The Echidna**_

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It's all over! Walt has won the match and is the new Hardcore Champion!" said Crysta.

_**(Chumbawumba - "Tubthumping")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, and new SWA Hardcore Champion, Walt Wallabee!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The crowd was cheering loudly as the winner was announced. The referee got outside the ring, picked up the Hardcore Title, and got back in the ring. He helped Walt up to his feet, handed him the title belt, and held his arm up in victory.

"Walt's done it! He is the new Hardcore Champion!" said Wooiser.

"After a huge unexpected assist from Bill! We all thought he was going to clobber Walt with that baseball bat but it turned out he had his sights set on Kragok! And Bill is the difference maker at the end of this title match!" said Crysta..

"I wonder what was up with that! Last time I checked, bill couldn't stand Walt!" said Wooiser.

Walt backed into one of the corners, holding his head with one hand and the Hardcore Title in the other. He looked up and saw Bill approaching him, baseball bat in hand.

"Now what's going to happen here!" asked Wooiser.

"I don't know!" replied Crysta.

All went quiet in the Station Square Arena as no one knew what was going to happen, and Walt had his guard up, just in case. However, Bill sighed deeply, placed the bat onto his shoulder, and used his free hand to lift up Walt's arm.

"What the heck! Bill's holding Walt's arm up!" said Wooiser.

"You just said it! Everyone in here is thinking 'What the heck!' This is something none of us expected to happen! Maybe Bill has finally come to his senses!" said Crysta.

Walt looked at Bill in shock as the crowd were for one second shocked as well before they cheered loudly. Bill let go of Walt's arm and made his way out of the ring, up the ramp way, and behind the curtains. Walt, still surprised as everyone else, exited the ring and made his way up the ramp as well, receiving many pats on the back from the fans ringside.

"Hopefully this whole situation with Bill and the Downunda Freedom Fighters will be put to rest!" said Wooiser.

"Definitely! Because this is a time for them to celebrate, as Walt is the brand new Hardcore Champion! He is going to have to work like crazy to hold onto it because everyone, including perhaps the former champion Kragok, are going to be coming after it!" said Crysta.

"Yeah! But for right now, let us celebrate as we have a new Hardcore Champion in Walt Wallabee!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

"Alright," said Ash as he put on his jacket. "Me and that punk is up next. I'm gonna show him what happens when someone messes with my girl!"

Beside him, Mina groaned in aggravation. "Ash, I am so tired of telling you this! Hope and I are just friends! There's nothing going on between him and I! Why can't you see that!"

"And why can't you see that he is just trying to get on your good side before he makes his move to try to steal you away from me!" asked Ash, as he looked at her. "Just like what Sonic attempted to do!"

"Sonic!" exclaimed Mina. "Ash, that was so long ago! And what happened with Sonic has absolutely nothing to do with my friendship with Hope!"

"It may have happened a long time ago, but I'm not going to let a repeat of it happen!" said Ash in her face. "Especially from a friggin' rookie like him!"

Mina pushed herself away from Ash, looking at him with an angry look. "Whatever Ash!" She made her way towards the door. "Let's just go so we can get this silly match over and done with!" She opened the door and walked out of it, letting out a scream of frustration in the process.

"I plan on it Mina," said Ash. "I'm going to end Hope before he can try anything else with you!"

The mongoose put on his shades before following Mina.

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

"You idiot," said Asui as she sat down beside Dawn. "I told you not to get yourself too beat up out there, and look what happens to you."

"We all have off days sometimes," said Dawn as he looked over at her with a smile. "Chaos will get his sooner or later. But that's not important right now," he said as he looked at Hope, who was adorned in new attire, a new white hooded jacket. "Brother, Ash is a tough opponent. But be sure to keep your mind on him and not Mina."

Hope, with his hood on over his head, turned to Dawn and said. "Don't worry. I'll get Ash for what he did to you last week. As for Mina," a sigh came from him then. "She didn't want any part of this. But unfortunately, things aren't the way she, nor I, want them to be. After I'm done with Ash, perhaps that'll be the end of this whole thing and we can go past this."

Asui gave the younger hedgehog a look as she stood up. "Hmph, you should've never gotten involved with her in the first place."

"What?" asked Hope as he looked at her with a look of confusion.

"Hope, come on. You've never been able to turn away from a woman as long as I've known you," said Asui with her hands on her hips. "Especially ones like Mina because they have boyfriends who won't take their woman talking to another guy lightly. You better get it through your head that women like her are nothing but trouble, otherwise you're gonna lose."

Asui threw her hair back and began to make her way out of the locker room. Hope and Dawn watched her leave and they both let out sighs. "There she goes again," said Dawn. "Pay her no mind Hope, but do keep part of what she said in your mind. Focus on Ash and not Mina."

Hope nodded his head. "I got it. Well, I'm up next. See you later brother."

Dawn nodded at Hope as he made his way out of the locker room and towards the ring area.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"You know what, Asui had a good point! Hope definitely is going to have to keep his mind on Ash in their upcoming match instead of worrying about Mina!" said Wooiser.

"True that, but Mina herself was right when she told Ash that there was nothing going on between her and Hope and that this whole match is basically, in her mind, nonsense!" said Crysta.

"Well, this one has been brewing ever since Mina began to interact with Hope last month and it is all coming to a head with this one! This should be a good one between these two!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Singles W/ Manager Match; Ash Mongoose (W/ Mina Mongoose) VS. Hope The Hedgehog~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a singles w/ manager match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Drive A – "Are You Blind?")**_

The crowd began to cheer as the music played and the lights in the arena went off. Seconds later, white pyro began to shoot down from above the stage as well as from underneath it. And all the while, Hope came from behind the curtain and began doing a few warm-up leaps in the middle of the pyro with his back turned to the ramp. He soon turned around, walked out of the pyro, and looked around at the crowd before taking his hood off his head and holding his arms out to the side. As he crowd cheered for him, Hope made his way down the ramp, slid into the ring, and once again held his arms out to the side as he went to stand from one side of the ring to the other.

"Introducing first, from South Island, weighing in at 85 lbs., 'The Warrior Of Light' Hope the Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

"Whoa! Now that was one heck of an entrance by Hope! I guess they don't call him 'The Warrior Of Light' for nothing!" said Wooiser.

"You got that right! But fancy entrances to the side! Hope has got to be on his game tonight as he takes on Ash who wants at Hope in the worst way with this whole situation involving Mina! And Hope hasn't forgotten about Ash jumping him and also defeating his brother! Expect those two things to be on Hope's mind as he faces off against Ash in what should be a phenomenal match!" said Crysta.

"Mina just may be on his mind too!" Wooiser added.

Hope removed his jacket and placed it outside the ring before going to his corner.

_**(Saliva – "Superstar")**_

Boos came from the crowd as the music played an moments later, Mina stormed out from behind the curtain, making her way down the ramp and to ringside. Ash followed her from behind the curtain, sunglasses, jacket, and all, and walked down the ramp with his hands in his pockets as he eyes Hope in the ring and sent a slightly annoyed look towards Mina. He reached the ring, slid into it, and simply walked over to his corner, looking out at the booing crowd from behind his sunglasses.

"And the opponent, being accompanied by Mina Mongoose, from Eastern Mobius, weighing in at 80 lbs., Ash Mongoose!" said the ring announcer.

"Payback is all that is on Ash's mind right now! He wants payback on Hope for, and I quote, trying to steal Mina away from him! I gotta admit, Ash sort of does have a point with what he's been saying! Any guy would think this if their girl was in the position Mina is!" said Wooiser.

"But Hope hasn't done anything to try and steal Mina away from Ash! He's just being a bit overprotective! But there's no doubt that he's going to be using that hatred he has for Hope to help him with this match up, but he's going to have his work cut out for him as he takes on 'The Warrior Of Light!'" said Crysta.

Ash removed his jacket and sunglasses and placed them down beside Mina, who turned her head away and hmphed at him. Ash's eye twitched in anger, but he shrugged it off as he stood in his corner, looking at Hope on the other side of the ring. Seconds later, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Ash and Hope, one on one!" said Wooiser.

Ash and Hope met in the middle of the ring and Ash began to badmouth the hedgehog, who just glared back at him. Ash quickly pulled his arm back and tried to punch Hope, but it was ducked under and Hope pushed Ash all the way back into one of the corners before letting loose on him with punches.

"Ash tried to sucker punch Hope but it backfired and he's the one on the receiving end of a barrage of punches!" said Crysta.

Ash covered up as best as he could but Hope connected with a hard uppercut that knocked the wind out of him.

"Ooh, that one hurt!" said Wooiser.

Hope set Ash up on the top ropes and followed him up, setting him up for what looked like a Super-Plex.

"One Super-Plex, coming right up courtesy of Hope!" said Crysta.

The crowd were all cheering loudly, ready to see what was about to happen and once Hope picked Ash up and held him upside down, the mongoose managed to fall out of his grip, land on the mat on his feet, grab Hope, and slam him down to the mat on his back.

"Oh man! Ash got out of Hope's grip and just drilled him down to the mat! Ouch!" said Wooiser.

The crowd responded with boos as Mina covered her hand with her mouth. Ash went to the downed Hope and covered him.

"Ash is going for the first pin attempt of the match!" said Crysta.

1

2

Hope kicked out.

"Hope kicks out at two!" said Wooiser.

Ash smirked at Hope before slapping the side of his head.

"Oh, what a dirty move from Ash, slapping Hope like that!" said Crysta.

The crowd booed loudly and Mina yelled at Ash as he stood up and began to walk smugly around the ring. As Ash's back was turned to him, Hope kipped up to his feet, getting a pop from the crowd.

"Uh oh! Hope's back up on his feet!" said Wooiser.

As Hope backed into the ropes, Ash had turned around at that moment, only to be knocked down to the mat from a huge leaping head kick from the hedgehog.

"A kick right to the dome! That one knocked Ash senseless!" said Crysta.

The crowd cheered and Mina applauded as Hope covered Ash.

"And now Hope's got Ash pinned!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Ash kicked out.

"Whoa, that was a close one, but Ash managed to kick out at two!" said Crysta.

Hope got Ash up to his feet and began to hit him with numerous elbows to his face, backing him into the ropes. Hope grabbed Ash's arm and whipped him into the adjacent ropes. Once Ash returned to him, Hope bent over to hit him with a back body drop, but Ash leapt over him, landed on his back, grabbed Hope's legs, and rolled him up with a Sunset Flip.

"Ash has gotten Hope rolled up with a nicely executed Sunset Flip!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Hope kicked out.

"There's another kick out by Hope!" said Crysta.

Hope tried to quickly get to his feet, but Ash stopped him by wrapping his arms around him and delivering hard knees to his stomach, buckling him.

"Mmm, those are some devastating knees!" said Wooiser.

Ash picked Hope in the air, went to one of the corners, and faced the adjacent corner. As Ash began to run towards the other corner, Hope managed to wrap his legs around Ash's head and hit him with a head scissor takedown halfway across the ring.

"Wow! Beautiful counter move by Hope as he sends Ash down to the mat!" said Crysta.

The crowd cheered loudly as Ash's body hit the mat and Mina half applauded, half didn't as Hope covered Ash.

"Hope's got Ash pinned after that counter move of his!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Ash kicked out.

"Ash manages to kick out right before the three count was made!" said Crysta.

Hope continued his attack on the mongoose with hard knees to his side before getting up, picking Ash up, and whipping him into one of the corners. Hope followed him in, only for Ash to explode out of the corner and drop the hedgehog with a flying shoulder block to his face.

"Huge shoulder block from Ash sends Hope down!" said Wooiser.

The crowd booed Ash and they got even louder as the mongoose got up to his feet and began to saunter around the ring.

"And there he goes with some more taunting!" said Crysta.

Mina yelled at Ash for him to stop his taunting and he eventually went back to Hope. Suddenly, Hope rolled over and sweep-kicked Ash down onto his back so hard it knocked the wind out of him.

"Whoa! Hope fights back with a sweep-kick from out of nowhere!" said Wooiser.

The crowd and Mina cheered loudly as Hope back-flipped onto his feet and landed in a pose, mocking Ash in the process.

"Haha! And there's some taunting from Hope! Take that Ash!" said Crysta.

The hedgehog saw the position Ash was in and he made his way to the nearby turnbuckle, climbed to the top of it, and sized up his downed opponent.

"Uh oh! Hope's made his way to the top turnbuckle! Looks like he's going for the Shining Hope to end this match once and for all!" said Wooiser.

Seconds later, Hope leapt off the turnbuckle and descended down towards Ash, performing two front flips while he did so. At the last second, Ash moved out of the way and Hope crashed down on his back, missing the Shining Hope.

"Ouch! Hope crashes and burns as Ash gets out of the way!" said Crysta.

Mina covered her mouth in shock as the crowd booed and Ash acted quickly. He went to the downed Ash, turned him onto his stomach, sat on his back, and locked on the Superstar Clutch.

"Ash takes advantage of the situation by locking on the Superstar Clutch! This one just may be over, especially after that crash landing from Hope!" said Wooiser.

Loud boos came from the crowd as Ash pulled back on Hope's head, causing intense pain to go through the hedgehog's body. Hope grit his teeth hard and when the referee asked if he wanted to give up, he shook his head and yelled "No!"

"We all know Hope's a warrior! He isn't gonna tap out!" said Crysta.

Looking around, Hope saw that the ropes weren't too far away and began to etch closer towards them. Ash pulled back harder on Hope's head, doing more damage to him, but that still didn't stop Hope. With Ash on his back, he still kept going towards the ropes.

"Look at the strength being displayed by Hope! With Ash sitting square on his back, he's pulling himself to the ropes to try and get out of the Superstar Clutch!" said Wooiser.

Eventually, Hope reached the ropes and grabbed them, getting a pop from the crowd.

"He reaches them! Now Ash has to let go of the submission!" said Crysta.

However, Ash continued to keep the Superstar Clutch locked in on him.

"But Ash isn't releasing it! He's doing even more damage to Hope and keeping the Clutch locked in!" said Wooiser.

Enraged, Mina got up onto the apron and started yelling for Ash to let Hope go.

"Mina's up on the apron, yelling for Ash to release the Superstar Clutch!" said Crysta.

"I don't think he's gonna do that anytime soon!" said Wooiser.

Seeing her on the apron irked Ash and he released Hope, got up, went to Mina, and began to shout back at her.

"Oh, I take that back! Ash is all in Mina's face right now!" said Wooiser.

Meanwhile, Hope had gotten enough time to recover and got up. Seeing that Ash was preoccupied with Mina, he readied himself behind Ash.

"Oh boy! Hope is back up on his feet and directly behind Ash!" said Crysta.

Once Ash turned around, Hope ran at him, but at the last second, the mongoose leapt out of the way. As a result, Hope crashed right into Mina, knocking her off of the apron and down to the floor.

"Oh snap! Hope ran right into Mina!" said Wooiser.

"But that was an accident! He was going for Ash obviously but he got out of the way!" said Crysta.

The crowd gasped as they saw Mina hit the floor and Hope looked at with her a look of horror on his face. He began to get out of the ring to check on her but he was blindsided from behind by Ash and got hung up in the ropes.

"Ash hits Hope from behind!" said Wooiser.

The mongoose pulled Hope out of the ropes, locked his arms over and under Hope's head and arm, lifted him up, and slammed him down on his back, hitting the Superstar Slam.

"Oh my gosh! Ash hits the Superstar Slam on Hope! This is shades of what happened last week in his match with Dawn!" said Crysta.

The crowd began to boo and jeer Ash as he quickly covered Hope.

"And Ash has Hope covered!" said Wooiser.

1

2

3

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It's all over! Ash has defeated Hope!" said Crysta.

_**(Saliva – "Superstar")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, Ash Mongoose!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

Loud boos came from the crowd as the music played and the winner was announced. Ash quickly got out of the ring and began to brag about his victory by repeatedly pumping his fists in the air. The referee got out of the ring, went to Ash, and held one of his hands up in the air in victory.

"Ash defeats Hope in a highly contested match, with a little bit of unintentional help from Mina!" said Wooiser.

"Mina getting up on the apron and accidentally getting knocked off by Hope was what gave Ash the opening he needed to come away with the victory!" said Crysta.

"Hope did exactly what he wasn't supposed to! He took his mind off of Ash and got focused on Mina! And Ash capitalized off of that!" said Wooiser.

Ash looked over, saw Mina on the ground, and immediately went to her side, helping her up to her feet. Mina looked at Ash with a negative look before shaking herself out of his arms and began to walk away from him.

"Uh oh! It looks like there's trouble in paradise!" said Crysta.

"Whoever said there was paradise between them in the first place!" said Wooiser.

Ash watched her walk away from him and he also saw her turn and look at Hope in the ring with a sympathetic look, which angered him. Ash went to ringside, picked up a steel chair, and got back into the ring.

"Oh gosh! Ash has gone off the deep end!" said Crysta.

"I wouldn't want to be Hope right about now!" said Wooiser.

Ash went to the downed Hope, gripped the chair tightly, and held it up above him. Just as Ash was going to bring the chair down on Hope, Mina got into the ring and got in between Ash and Hope, shielding the hedgehog.

"Mina's returned and gotten back in the ring!" said Crysta.

"And from the looks of it, she's protecting Hope! You know that's definitely not sitting well with Ash!" said Wooiser.

Mina began to plead with Ash not to hit Hope and the mongoose stood there in disbelief that his girlfriend was pleading with him not to hit Hope. Growling down at Mina, Ash eventually threw the chair down to the side and got out of the ring, seething with anger as he walked up the ramp and behind the curtain.

"Ash takes his leave from the ring! It looks like Mina was successful in keeping him from attacking Hope any more!" said Crysta.

"Yeah, but for how long! You can bet that Ash isn't gonna forget about this and that Hope;s gonna want to get even with him!" said Wooiser.

Mina sadly watched Ash leave before turning her attention to Hope, whispered something to him, and got out of the ring, following Ash away from the ring area. Hope got up to a seating position, holding onto the back of his head and watched as Mina left.

"Hmm, I wonder what it was that Mina whispered to Hope just then! Perhaps it was an apology for inadvertently costing him the match!" said Crysta.

"Well, whatever it was, we all know that things between these three are far from over! Ash won here tonight, but Hope is gonna be looking to bounce back from this loss!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

Scourge was seen walking back and forth in the Destructix locker room, Fiona sitting down watching him admirably.

"And there's the number one contender for the SWA Championship! He, like we saw Sonic doing earlier, is getting himself pumped for the title match later on tonight!" said Wooiser.

"That sure is gonna be a great match! Sonic and Scourge are so evenly matched that the match could go either way! Their match is definitely going to be one to go in the history books!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

"Alright, this is it," said Amy as she did a few stretches. "My match with Sally is up next."

"Aye, indeed it is cousin," said Rob as he stood against a wall with his arms crossed. "One entire hour…swoggle me bagpipes, that's sure gonna take a lot out of ye."

"Definitely," said Sonia as she placed a hand on Amy's shoulder. "Are you ready for this?"

"More than ready!" said Amy confidently. "I've been waiting a long time for my rematch with Sally and I'm going to do all that I can to win back the Women's Title."

Smiling at her friend, Sonia gave her shoulder a small squeeze. "You're gonna do great. Oh, I just came from seeing Sonic and he wanted me to tell you he said good luck."

Amy beamed. "Really? He said that? Aww, how sweet of him! I'll be sure not to let Sonic down!"

"That's the spirit!" said Sonia as she took her hand back. "Now get out there and get it done!"

Amy nodded as she gave both Sonia and Rob hugs. Then she picked up her hammer and made her way out of her locker room.

"Lassie will do a fine job out there tonight," said Rob.

"I think so too," replied Sonia, the smile never leaving her face.

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

"Little sister, the biggest match you've been in yet is up next," said Megan to Sally as the Women's Champion was preparing herself for her upcoming match.

"Yes, I know," said Sally. "I, and Amy as well, have been waiting a while for this night and it's finally here."

"The rest of us have been too," Megan added. "You've sure been training hard sister and I, as well as Elias and the rest of our family, will be rooting for you out there."

Sally smiled at her sister-in-law. "Thank you so much Megan." She went to her and hugged her. "Thank you so much. I won't let you and everyone else down."

Megan returned the hug. "We know you won't. Now go out there and show everyone what the Princess of the Kingdom of Acorn is all about."

Sally nodded confidently as she picked up her title belt and placed it around her waist. Afterwards, she grabbed her robe and crown and made her way out of the locker room, towards the ring area.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Alright! This is it! The Women's Championship match is coming up next and it is sure to be one that's going to ignite all of Mobius!" said Wooiser.

"Ladies and gentlemen, for one entire hour, two of the best in the SWA's female division will square off for the Women's Title in a match that could very well be THE match! An Ultimate Submission Match! This match has been a long time coming and it is just seconds away from happening! With that being said, enough with that wait! Let's get into it!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~SWA Women's Championship Ultimate Submission Match; Sally Acorn (c) VS. Amy Rose~**_

_**(Sonic Adventure – "My Sweet Passion")**_

Loud thunderous applause filled the building as the music played and moments later Amy came from behind the curtain, her Piko Piko Hammer in hand and she was dressed in her gear. Amy held the both of them in the air in the middle of the stage and pink pyro exploded on the side of the stage. Amy made her way down the ramp and placed her hammer on the side of the steel steps before getting into the ring, going to one of the turnbuckles, and pointing out to the crowd, which resulted in them cheering louder for her.

"Amy is all set and ready to go for what is sure to be an incredible match!" said Wooiser.

"Ever since last month when Amy lost the Women's Title to Sally in a great back and forth match she has been as determined as ever to win the title back! And finally, she has her chance and if she comes out on top in this Ultimate Submission Match than she will once again be the top dog in the female division!" said Crysta.

Amy got down from the turnbuckle and went to her corner.

_**(American Pearl – "Revelation")**_

The cheers continued as the music played and the lights in the Station Square Arena turned gold. Moments later Sally came out from behind the curtain with her royal robe around her body and her crown on her head. She stood on the stage and held her arms out to the side, and gold pyro exploded on the sides of the stage, causing the crowd to cheer louder. Sally walked down the ramp and the fans ringside bowed to her in respect. Sally walked up the steel steps, entered the ring, and stood in the middle of it, once again holding out her arms as she slowly spun around once.

"And 'The Princess' has arrived and as we heard seconds ago, the entire Kingdom Of Acorn is behind her!" said Wooiser.

"And she's gonna need every last one of their support! For one whole hour she and Amy are going to square off for the Women's Title! I can't wait for this one to get started! I'm sure we're gonna see submissions left and right!" said Crysta.

Sally removed her crown and robe, placing them outside the ring. Afterwards, she took her title belt from around her waist and handed it to the referee.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is an Ultimate Submission Match and it is for the SWA Women's Championship!" said the ring announcer.

The crowd cheered and applauded loudly.

"Introducing first, the challenger, from the Little Planet, weighing in at 60 lbs., Amy Rose!" said the ring announcer.

The crowd cheered loudly as Amy turned to them, smiled, and held her pointer finger up in the air.

"And the opponent, from and representing the Kingdom Of Acorn, weighing in at 62 lbs., ladies and gentlemen, she is the reigning, defending SWA Women's Champion, Sally 'The Princess' Acorn!" said the ring announcer.

The crowd cheered loudly as Sally turned to them and gave a slight bow.

"The fans are completely split down the middle! Half are for Sally, half are for Amy!" said Wooiser.

"Both of them are fan favorites! It's no surprise that we're getting this kind of reaction from the crowd! They're going absolutely nuts right now and the match hasn't even started!" said Crysta.

The referee handed the title belt to the ring announcer outside the ring and seconds later, he called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Sally and Amy, one on one in an Ultimate Submission Match!" said Wooiser.

"And the Women's Title is on the line!" said Crysta.

As the match began, Sally and Amy met in the middle of the ring and gave each other a quick handshake before they began to circle the ring.

"Once again these two show great sportsmanship before beginning the match!" said Wooiser.

They closed the distance between them with a lockup, both of them trying to get the advantage over the other. Amy managed to push Sally against the ropes, grabbed her arm, and whipped her across the ring into the ropes. As Sally came back to her, Amy tried to grab a hold of her, but Sally slid in between her legs and got up behind her. Amy turned around only to be hit in her face with a picture-perfect dropkick from Sally.

"Ooh, Sally hits a nice dropkick right to Amy's face! She's definitely going to be feeling that one for the rest of the match!" said Crysta.

There was a pop from the crowd as Amy hit the mat and backed up to a corner. Sally got to a knee and smiled at Amy, who returned it before the both of them stood up to their feet.

"Amy knows that Sally's not going to be pulling any punches, or kicks, in this match! And she can't afford to do the same!" said Wooiser.

After circling each other again, Amy took off running at Sally, grabbed her arm, and tried to whip her again, but the Women's Champion reversed it and turned it into a whip of her own, sending Amy crashing into the corner.

"Nice reversal by Sally!" said Crysta.

Sally backed up all the way to the adjacent corner, sized Amy up, and took off running at her. Right when she was going to make contact with her, Amy threw her foot up and caught Sally in her face.

"Sally took just a bit too much time and pays for it with a kick to her face!" said Wooiser.

The Women's Champion staggered back and Amy took that chance to face the corner she was in, leap onto the middle turnbuckle, and leap backwards, catching Sally in her chest with a reverse dropkick and getting loud cheers from the crowd as Sally soared backwards and down to the mat on her back.

"Whoa! Talk about dropkicks! That one may be better and more devastating than the one Sally hit Amy with!" said Crysta.

Amy made her way towards Sally, grabbed her, and was about to pick her up, but Sally wrapped her legs around Amy's, dropped her down on her stomach, and locked an Ankle Lock on her, getting a loud pop from the crowd.

"Oh wow! Sally locks on an Ankle Lock completely out of nowhere!" said Wooiser.

Almost immediately, Amy began to tap out.

"Whoa! And Amy tapped out!" said Crysta.

_**Sally – 1, Amy – 0**_

The crowd cheered loudly as Sally released the submission and backed away from Amy. The hedgehog went to the nearby corner and collected herself as she and Sally waited for the thirty second interval to be over.

"And now we're at the first thirty second interval of the match so both women can have some time to catch their breath!" said Wooiser.

"You know what, I've got to say Amy made a smart decision to tap out! She can't afford to have any kind of submission locked on for a long time and have it possibly cause damage that will effect the rest of the match! It was better for her to get out of it as quickly as she could to avoid any long-term damage!" said Crysta.

"Ah, good point! But she's going to have to get back in the match because Sally has gotten the first submission and is in the lead!" said Wooiser.

Once time was up, the two women circled each other again before locking up. Sally got Amy in a headlock and began to apply pressure to her.

"Sally's got Amy in another submission right off the bat!" said Crysta.

Gritting her teeth, Amy backed Sally up into the ropes and used their momentum to push Sally off of her and into the adjacent ropes. However, Sally held onto the ropes with her arms. Amy saw this and sped towards Sally, but at the last second, Sally sidestepped her opponent, grabbed her head, and sent her sailing over the top rope and down to the floor on her side.

"Amy goes flying over the ring and down to the ground!" said Wooiser.

Sally exited the ring, made her way to the downed Amy, picked her up, and threw her back in the ring. As Sally got onto the apron to reenter the ring, Amy got quickly got back up and stopped Sally with a kick to her stomach, causing her to double over the ropes.

"Amy fights back with a kick that stops Sally from getting fully back in the ring!" said Crysta.

Amy placed one of Sally's arms over the back of her neck, lifted her up, and suplexed her back into the ring.

"Amy gets Sally back into the ring herself with a huge suplex to her!" said Wooiser.

The Women's Champion arched her back in pain and as she was incapacitated, Amy took this opportunity to climb to the top of the nearby turnbuckle.

"Amy's on the top turnbuckle! She's looking to do some flying!" said Crysta.

Amy stood up on the top facing away from the ring, took a few seconds to steady herself, and leaped off, performing a backflip and slamming down onto Sally stomach-first.

"Oh! A Moonsault! Perfectly executed by Amy!" said Wooiser.

The crowd exploded out of their seats when they saw Amy hit the Moonsault, but the hedgehog didn't stop there. Maneuvering her body so that she was sitting horizontal on Sally's upper body, she grabbed the Women's Champion's arm and pulled back on it, locking on an Armbar and causing the crowd to cheer louder.

"And now Amy's got an Armbar on Sally and she's ripping and tearing at the champion's arm!" said Crysta.

Sally was too hurt from the moonsault to move and she tapped out a few seconds later.

"Whoa! Sally taps out!" said Wooiser.

_**Sally – 1, Amy – 1**_

The cheers continued as Amy released the hold and went to one of the corners. Sally, holding onto her arm, rolled over to her corner and the thirty second interval began.

"Amy gets Sally to tap out to an Armbar and she ties the match up at one submission apiece as the interval begins!" said Crysta.

"Very nice! She incapacitated Sally with the Moonsault and that set up for the Armbar that gets Amy back into the match!" said Wooiser.

Once time was up, both females got to their feet and closed the distance with each other in a test of strength.

"And now they've got a test of strength going!" said Crysta.

Because of her injured arm, Sally wasn't faring too well and Amy began to overpower her, bringing her down to her knees. Thinking quickly, Sally swept Amy's feet out from under her and dropped her on her back.

"Whoa! I was just about to say Amy's got Sally right where she wants her, but Sally fights back with a sweep kick that knocks Amy down!" said Wooiser.

Keeping her hands clasped with hers, Sally got on top of Amy and started to repeatedly drive her knees into the hedgehog's stomach, weakening her severely.

"Oh man! Hard knee shots over and over from Sally to Amy! Ouch, how is Amy taking all of that!" asked Crysta.

Sally leapt up to her feet, pulled Amy up with her, and whipped her into one of the corners. Amy hit the turnbuckle hard and she fell into it. Sally sized Amy up before rushing at her. On instinct alone, Amy moved out of the way and Sally went through the turnbuckle and crashed into the post, injuring her shoulder and getting gasps from the crowd as they heard impact of the Women's Champion colliding with the post and they saw her fall into the corner.

"Speaking of ouch! Sally crashes right into the steel post shoulder-first! She better watch out! That injured shoulder may become a target for Amy!" said Wooiser.

Amy took a few seconds to catch her breath before going to Sally and repeatedly driving her shoulder into her stomach.

"And Amy's not giving the champion any breathing room!" said Crysta.

After another shoulder ram, Amy wrapped her arms around Sally's waist, picked her up, and backed away from the corner.

"Looks like Amy is setting up for huge final ram in the corner!" said Wooiser.

Suddenly, Sally wrapped her legs tightly around Amy's waist and locked her arm hard around her neck, locking on a Guillotine Choke.

"Oh! Look at that! Sally's locked on a Guillotine Choke out of nowhere on Amy!" said Crysta.

"That submission puts so much pressure on your neck and like you said, Sally put in on out of the blue! Amy's in big trouble here!" said Wooiser.

The crowd cheered loudly and Amy's eyes widened as she found it difficult to breathe. Trying to get out of the choke, Amy threw her body forward and drove Sally back-first into the mat, but Sally kept the submission locked on and put even more pressure on the hedgehog.

"Amy tries to get out of the submission, but all she does is make the situation worse for herself!" sad Crysta.

Amy tried to pry Sally's arms off of her neck, but she couldn't and tapped out.

"Amy taps out!" said Wooiser.

_**Sally – 2, Amy – 1**_

The crowd cheered as Sally released the hold and held onto her hurt shoulder as she went back to her corner. Amy, coughing and trying to catch her breath, slowly made it back to her corner and fell down to a knee.

"Amy is definitely feeling the effects of that Guillotine Choke as Sally once again takes the lead!" said Crysta.

"I don't think she could've gotten out of that one because of how much energy she used to slam Sally down! That just gave Sally more leverage and led to Amy tapping out to give the champion a 2-1 lead!" said Wooiser.

Once the thirty second interval was over, Sally went back on the offensive, picking Amy up in the suplex position and holding her upside down.

"Sally's not wasting any time! Look at the position she has Amy in!" said Crysta.

Walking to the middle of the ring, Sally dropped down to the mat, driving Amy head-first into the mat, hitting the Acorn Buster, getting a loud pop from the crowd as Amy's body fell out onto the mat and Sally didn't stop there. She got onto the side of Amy, locked her arms around Amy's nearby arm and head, and locked on an Arm Triangle.

"Oh my gosh! Sally hits the Acorn Buster and then locks an Arm Triangle on Amy immediately afterwards!" said Wooiser.

"That's a devastating combination and there's no way Amy's not feeling the effects of this!" said Crysta.

The referee asked Amy if she wanted to give up, but the hedgehog didn't respond verbally or physically.

"Uh oh! Amy might be out cold!" said Wooiser.

The referee lifted up Amy's free arm and dropped it. It hit the mat. The referee picked her arm up again and dropped it. For the second time, it hit the mat.

"Her arm's hit the mat two times! If it hits one more time then Sally will get another point!" said Crysta.

The crowd began to chant "Amy! Amy!" to will the challenger on as the referee lifted her arm up a third time and dropped it. Just before it hit the mat, Amy's arm stopped just inches above the mat, causing the crowd to react with loud cheers.

"Amy's arm stopped! It stopped! She's not out of the fight just yet!" said Wooiser.

Sally's eyes went wide as Amy began to slowly get back up to her feet, but she kept her arms around her in an attempt to keep the submission locked on.

"Unbelievable! Amy's standing back up to her feet! She damn sure isn't going down without a fight!" said Crysta.

Once Amy was up, she managed to pick Sally up into the air and unceremoniously slam her down on her stomach.

"Ooh, and Amy slams Sally down hard and fully escapes from the Arm Triangle!" said Wooiser.

The Women's Champion yelled out in pain and clutched her stomach and Amy, not wanting to waste her chance, went after her. She turned Sally onto her stomach, positioned her knees right down on the champion's back, grabbed a hold of her feet and head, and fell back onto her own back, pushing Sally up into the air and locking on a Modified Surfboard.

"Oh my gosh! Modified Surfboard being applied by Amy to Sally!" said Crysta.

"That puts tremendous pressure on the back, head, and legs at the same time! Sally's in huge trouble here!" said Wooiser.

Sally yelled out in pain as her head and legs got pulled down and Amy's knees pressed harder into her back. Withstanding as much pain as she could, Sally was eventually left with no choice but to tap out.

"Sally taps out! She tapped!" said Crysta.

_**Sally – 2, Amy – 2**_

The crowd cheered as Amy releases Sally and both of them were laid out in the middle of the ring for a couple of seconds before they crawled towards their corners and the thirty second interval began.

"Nice work by Amy! She fought out of Sally's submission, got her own lock on, and she ended up making Sally tap out!" said Wooiser.

"And now they're tied at two submissions apiece!" said Crysta.

Once time was up, Sally and Amy got back up to their feet and edger closer towards each other when out of nowhere, Amy exploded at Sally, hitting her with a clothesline that turned her inside out before she hit the mat.

"Oh mama! What a heck of a clothesline by Amy!" said Wooiser.

Amy herself fell down to the mat and she and Sally were once again laid out as the crowd applauded for them both.

"Both of these phenomenal competitors are down! We knew this match would take a lot out of them and we're seeing that right now!" said Crysta.

Amy got to the ropes and began to use them to pull herself up. However, Sally had somehow kipped up to her feet, getting a huge pop from the crowd.

"Sally's back up just like that!" said Wooiser.

Holding onto her stomach, Sally went to Amy, delivered some hard shots to her, and once again picked her up in the suplex position.

"The champion's got Amy in position for what looks like another Acorn Buster!" said Crysta.

Amy, realizing the position she was in, began to wildly swing her legs until she dropped down behind Sally and knocked her down to the mat on her stomach.

"Nice move by Any as she escapes from getting her head drilled again!" said Wooiser.

The crowd cheered loudly and they got louder as they saw Amy sit down on Sally's back, trap her arm, and pull back on one of her legs, locking on the Rose Lock.

"And there it is! Amy's got the Rose Lock locked on Sally!" said Crysta.

"This is a position the Women's Champ does not want to be in!" said Wooiser.

Sally felt sharp pain shoot throughout her entire body as Amy applied more pressure to her. Not wanting to tap out twice in a row, Sally grit her teeth and to the shock of everyone, including Amy, she began to turn her body around until her arm was just inches away from the ropes.

"Look at that! Sally's trying to get to the ropes to break the Rose Lock! She's showing the true heart of a champion!" said Crysta.

Sally reached out, grabbed the ropes, and Amy was forced to release the Rose Lock. The crowd applauded Sally for being able to break the Rose Lock and Amy fell down to her hands and knees, exhausted.

"Sally did it! She got to the ropes!" said Wooiser.

"And Amy is almost completely out of it!" said Crysta.

Amy soon stood up to her feet, went to the equally exhausted Sally, but as soon as she was within reach, Sally tackled her down to the mat, grabbed a hold of one of her legs, and locked a Heel Hook on her.

"Man, our Women's Champion and her large array of submissions! She's got a Heel Hook locked on Amy and like that Guillotine of hers, it came from out of nowhere!" said Wooiser.

The crowd cheered as Amy screamed out in pain, but then she grit her teeth, saw Sally's leg just beside her, and she grabbed a hold of it, locking on a Heel Hook of her own.

"Wow! And look! Amy's got a Heel Hook of her own on Sally! This is shades of what happened last week in their Submission Match, which ended with both of them tapping out at the same time!" said Crysta.

Both females applied heavy pressure to each other and they both felt pain going through their legs from their submissions and nobody knew which one of them would be able to take the most pain. Eventually, the pain became too much for them both and they ended up tapping out at the same time.

"Whoa! And lightning strikes twice! They tapped out at the same time!" said Wooiser.

_**Sally – 3, Amy – 3**_

The crowd cheered as both Sally and Amy released each other and they both crawled to their corners as the thirty second interval began.

"That was a spitting image of what happened last week! It was the exact same way their previous match ended!" said Crysta.

"And now the score goes from being tied at two to being tied at three!" said Wooiser.

In their corners, both females held onto their injured feet as time ended the match continued. The both of them limped towards each other and began to hit each other with punches and, to the nest of their abilities, kicks.

"The two of them are slugging it out now!" said Crysta.

A hard punch from Sally rocked Amy and the Women's Champion took that opportunity to pick Amy up in the suplex position and dropped her down on the mat head-first, hitting the Acorn Buster and getting a loud pop from the crowd.

"And there's another Acorn Buster from the Women's Champion! Amy's head must be so jacked up right about now!" said Wooiser.

Amy was laid out once more and Sally's hurt leg gave out on her and she dropped down in pure exhaustion. The crowd cheered and chanted for both women as the two of them lay in the middle of the ring.

"But Sally couldn't capitalize on her opportunity because of her leg and now they're both down again! And the fans are loving every second of this! Just listen to them!" said Crysta.

Seconds later, Sally began to get the feeling back in her leg, stood up, went to Amy, and began to pick her up. Suddenly, Amy got out of Sally's gripped, kicked her in her stomach causing her to double over, locked her arm around Sally's head, pulled her leg back for momentum, and swung it forward, pulling backwards and slamming Sally's head into the mat, hitting the Rose DDT.

"Oh snap! Amy fights back and hits Sally went the Rose DDT! Now the champion is down and out on the mat again!" said Wooiser.

The fans cheered as Amy hit her finishing move and afterwards, she locked her legs around one of Sally's arms, got to a kneeling position, and pushed herself forward, locking on an Omoplata.

"Oh my goodness! Amy's got an Omoplata locked on Sally! I haven't seen that one in a while! It puts almost unbearable pressure on the arm!" said Crysta.

"No kidding! Sally's arm is bending like rubber!" said Wooiser.

The crowd was in shock at the submission they were seeing and Sally's arm began to bend at an excruciatingly painful angle. Amy took a couple of seconds before pushing her body forward more and that caused Sally to yell out in pain and she tapped out seconds later.

"Sally taps out!" said Crysta.

_**Sally – 3, Amy – 4**_

The crowd cheered as Amy released the hold and crawled to her corner. Sally grabbed at her arm and held it in pain as she went to her corner as well and the thirty second interval began.

"Amy takes the lead for the first time after getting Sally to submit to that vicious Omoplata!" said Wooiser.

"Truly a shock to see that submission! An oldie, but a real goodie!" said Crysta.

Once time was up, Amy charged at Sally and pushed her back into her corner. The hedgehog lifted the champion up onto the top turnbuckle and she got up on top with her.

"Big corner move coming up!" said Wooiser.

Amy leapt in the air, wrapped her legs around Sally's head, and attempted a hurricarana, but Sally held onto the top rope and Amy went plummeting down to the mat on her stomach.

"Ouch! Sally counters Amy's hurricarana and the challenger plummets down to the mat!" said Crysta.

Sally took a few seconds to regain her composure, as well as shake out her arm, before she stood tall on the turnbuckle. Sally sized Amy up, leapt off the turnbuckle, and hit Amy with a knee-drop right across her face.

"Mmm, that one's got to hurt!" said Wooiser.

"You think! She just got hit with a knee-drop from the top rope!" said Crysta.

Amy held her face and rolled to the opposite corner of the ring. Sally got up to her feet and waited for Amy to get up and face her. Once her number one contender was up and looking at her, Sally ran at Amy, brought her down to the mat with a take down, and wrapped her arms around her head, locking on a Side Head Lock.

"Sally's got Amy in a Side Head Lock! She could get another submission right here!" said Wooiser.

But however, Amy got her arms around Sally's waist and locked her legs around one of Sally's legs.

"What the…!" Crysta exclaimed.

Then, she pulled Sally down onto the mat, breaking the champion's hold, and Amy wrapped her arms around Sally's head, locking on a Twister.

"What in the heck kind of submission is that!" yelled Wooiser.

"I believe that's called the Twister! It's a submission used to counter Side Head Locks like the one Sally just had Amy in! It traps one of your legs and puts an extreme amount of pressure on you head and neck, and all the while your body is being held at an awkward angle!" said Crysta.

"Amy definitely pulled one out of the hat with that one!" said Wooiser.

Once again, the crowd was in awe at the submission and at the angle Sally's whole entire body was in. Sally was not only in pain, but blood was beginning to rush to her head from being in an upside down position and she was left with no choice but to tap out.

"Whoa! Sally tapped out again!" said Crysta.

_**Sally – 3, Amy – 5**_

The crowd went crazy for Amy as she released Sally and the two women were once again laid out before slowly making their way to their corners to begin the thirty second interval.

"Amy got Sally to tap out again and now she has a commanding lead!" said Wooiser.

"That was a big submission for her as she is now up by two points! I don't know is Sally's going to be able to come back from this! She's going to have to work hard if she's going to make up for this!" said Crysta.

Once time was up and to the best of her ability, Sally ran at Amy and knocked her down with a clothesline.

"Just like that! Sally comes out with a blast!" said Wooiser.

Amy got up to her feet, only to be knocked down by a flying elbow from the champion. Amy staggered up to her feet again, only this time for Sally to pick her up and hit her with a huge body slam.

"There's a body slam to finish up a huge combination of maneuvers!" said Crysta.

Sally wasn't going to give Amy much time either. She went to her opponent, picked her up, and backed her into the ropes. Then she grabbed one of her arms and tried to whip her across the ring, but Amy reversed it, held onto Sally, led her over to the edge of the ring, and tossed her out over the top rope.

"Sally's sent flying over the top!" said Wooiser.

However, Sally held onto the apron and once she got her balance, she decked Amy across her face with an elbow.

"But she holds on and hits Amy with an elbow!" said Crysta.

Amy held her cheek and took a few steps backwards. As she did, Sally launched herself into the ring, hit Amy with a flying shoulder block, and dropped her down to the mat.

"Shoulder block from sally sends Amy down!" said Wooiser.

Sally immediately grabbed Amy's arm and began to bend it backwards towards the hedgehog's head, locking on a Kimura.

"Wow! A Kimura! These girls are breaking out all kinds of submissions tonight!" said Crysta.

"That's a submission that could easily break your arm in at least three places!" said Wooiser.

Amy yelled out in pain as Sally bent her arm further and further backwards until it felt like her arm was just a second away from snapping, so she tapped out.

"Ooh, and Amy taps out!" said Crysta.

_**Sally – 4, Amy – 5**_

The crowd cheered loudly as Sally released the Kimura and both she and Amy were finding it difficult to move from the course of the match, but they both managed to get to their corners for the thirty second interval.

"Both Sally and Amy are so wasted right now but they managed to get to their corners!" said Wooiser.

"I swear I thought Amy's arm was going to break in two! Any longer and it probably would have!" said Crysta.

"Same here! But Sally gets another submission and brings the score to 4-5!" said Wooiser.

Once time was up, the two of them got up and etched towards the middle of the ring, Amy threw her legs up and around Sally's head and began to twirl around in a circle.

"Amy's looking to bring Sally back down!" said Crysta.

Just as Amy was going to hit Sally with a head scissor take down, Sally got a good grip on her legs and threw her down to the mat on her stomach.

"But Sally throws Amy down like she was nothing!" said Wooiser.

Amy held onto her stomach on the mat and Sally took a few seconds to catch her breath before going to Amy. Before she could picked her up however, Amy shot off the ground, wrapped her arms around Sally, and hit her with an Overhead Belly-To-Belly Suplex.

"Wow! What a suplex by Amy! Amazing that after what she's gone through to find the strength to do that!" said Crysta.

The Women's Champion's back hit the mat hard and Amy got up to her knees, holding one of her arms up in the air to the crowd and they cheered for her. The hedgehog went to Sally, picked her up, and whipped her into the ropes. When Sally came back to her, Amy scooped her up in her arms to hit her with a side slam, but Sally maneuvered her body, wrapped her legs around Amy's head, and pulled back on her arm, locking on a Christo.

"And now a Christo! Sally's got a Christo locked on Amy!" said Wooiser.

"Fellow SWA Competitor Barby Koala is very familiar with this hold! I wonder it that's who Sally picked this up from! She's putting so much pressure and torque on Amy's arm and head!" said Crysta.

Amy's eyes widened as her body fell down to the mat and Sally cranked more and more on her arm and squeezed around her head. The referee got down to check on Amy and the hedgehog withstood as much pain as she could before she was forced to tap out with her free hand.

"Amy tapped out!" said Wooiser.

_**Sally – 5, Amy – 5**_

The crowd cheered loudly as Sally released Amy and the two women lay exhausted in the middle of the ring for a couple of seconds before finding the strength to get to their corners for the thirty second interval.

"I can't believe it! Sally's come back and tied this thing up at five submissions apiece!" said Crysta.

"These two are putting on a clinic! And we are now in the last minutes of the match, and what an awesome one it has been!" said Wooiser.

"That is has been! These two are giving us a submission showdown the likes of which we've never seen and they aren't done yet!" said Crysta.

Once time was up, Sally and Amy met in the middle of the ring and gave each other a quick hug and the crowd applauded them.

"After all these two have done to each other thus far they are still showing each other all the respect in the world! That truly is cool!" said Wooiser.

After pulling away, Sally and Amy began to grapple with each other, both of them trying to get the advantage over each other. Sally got the upper hand and backed Amy up into the ropes before grabbing her arm and whipping her across the ring. As Amy came back to her, Sally threw a clothesline that the hedgehog ducked under.

"Sally misses a clothesline!" said Crysta.

Amy bounced off the other ropes, went to Sally, and ducked underneath a second clothesline while at the same time leaping up, grabbing Sally's head from behind, and hitting her with a neckbreaker, getting a pop from the crowd in the process.

"Amy dodges another clothesline and also hits Sally with a neckbreaker!" said Wooiser.

Sally grabbed the back of her head in pain as Amy pulled her up to her feet, lead her to one of the corners, and slammed her head down on it. Sally staggered back out of the corner and Amy made her way up to the top of the turnbuckle.

"Amy gone to the top rope once again!" said Crysta.

After sizing Sally up, Amy leapt at her and just when she was going to hit her with a huge shoulder block, Sally moved out of the way and Amy hit the mat on her front.

"Ouch! Amy's attempted shoulder block was dodged by Sally!" said Wooiser.

Sally immediately went on the offensive, getting on Amy's back and wrapping her arms around her neck, locking on the Sleeper Hold.

"There it is! Sally's using the submission she's most familiar with, her Sleeper Hold!" said Crysta.

"This is the crème de la crème of Sally's abilities and we're down to the final minute of the match! Will Sally be able to pull of this submission and break the tie!" Wooiser asked.

The crowd exploded in cheers and Amy's eyes bugged out at the situation she was in – she was directly in the middle of the ring and quite a ways from the ropes. Sally applied more pressure to her opponent and Amy was beginning to find it hard to breath. The referee got down on his knees and checked Amy a few seconds later. She wasn't moving.

"Amy looks like she's out cold from the Sleeper Hold!" said Crysta.

The referee held her arm up in the air and dropped it. It hit the mat. The referee held her arm up again. It hit the mat again.

"Amy's arm has hit the mat twice! If it hits one more time then Sally wins!" said Wooiser.

Loud chants of both "Amy!" and Sally!" began to ring throughout the arena as the referee held Amy's arm up for a third time and dropped it.

"The crowd is nuts as the last seconds are going by and Amy's arm has been dropped again!" said Crysta.

Right before Amy's arm hit the mat, the one hour time limit expired and the horn sounded, ending the match.

"And it's over! The match is over!" said Wooiser.

A loud collective "Awww!" came from the crowd as Sally released Amy and fell down to the side of her.

"So close, but yet so far! Sally was this close to making Amy tap out for the final time to beat her!" said Crysta.

"But the time ran out just when that was going to happen! And now this match has ended in a tie!" said Wooiser.

"And once again, there's no decisive winner between these two!" said Crysta.

_**(Lil' Flip feat. Eden – "Respect Me")**_

Loud cheers came from the crowd as the music played and moments later Chip appeared on the titantron.

"It's the boss man! I wonder what he has to say about the conclusion of this match!" said Wooiser.

Clapping his hands, Chip said, "You two ladies deserve on the praise in the world for that match! That was freaking awesome and both of you are winners in my book!"

"Yeah!" said Wooiser and Crysta in unison as the crowd cheered and Sally and Amy both slowly got up to their feet and looked at everyone applauding them and smiled as they gave each other a look of respect.

"But you know what? This time, we're not gonna have you two end a match in a tie or anything like that," said the tiger as he continued. "Therefore, this match is going to continue!"

"Continue!" Crysta exclaimed as the crowd cheered.

"That's right, continue!" said Chip as he turned his cap around backwards and grinned. "And with the score being tied at five, whichever one of you that gets the other to tap out first will break the tie and be declared the winner and champion!"

"That's huge! That is huge!" said Wooiser.

"So in other words," said Chip. "We're going into Sudden Death Overtime! Ring that bell and may the best woman win!"

_**(Lil' Flip feat. Eden – "Respect Me")**_

The crowd cheered loudly as Chip disappeared off the titantron and Sally and Amy faced each other in the ring.

"The boss man has done it again! Awesome decision as he restarts the match, only this time we're in Sudden Death!" said Crysta.

"Whoever gets the next submission will be the winner and Women's Champion! And after what we just saw, how the heck will these two women even have the strength to continue!" Wooiser asked.

"I have no idea, but they're about to go at it again!" said Crysta.

Sally and Amy, both weakened from their match, circled each other in the ring before meeting each other in the middle of the ring with Sally throwing a punch, which Amy ducked under and got behind Sally, wrapping her arms around her waist. The hedgehog lifted her opponent up in the air, but before she could do anything, Sally threw her body forward, sent Amy down to the mat on her stomach, grabbed one of her legs, and locked a Toe Hold on her.

"Whoa! Amy was going for some kind of slam but Sally counters it into a Toe Hold!" said Wooiser.

"If Amy taps out here then Sally will remain the Women's Champion!" said Crysta.

Amy yelled out in pain, but fortunately she was right in front of the ropes and reach out to grab them, forcing Sally to release the submission.

"Close call for Amy! The ring ropes were right in front of her and good thing too!" said Wooiser.

"No kidding! If she had been in the middle of the ring then she may have very well tapped out!" said Crysta.

Sally let go of Amy, picked her up, and backed her into the ropes. She tried to whip her across the ring into the adjacent ropes, but Amy reversed it, held onto Sally's arm, leapt up in the air, and crossed her legs around Sally's arm and pulled back on it, locking on a Flying Armbar.

"And look at that! Amy fights back by locking on a Flying Armbar!" said Wooiser.

"Sally's arm has certainly been through the ringer in this match and that may be what Amy's counting on! She will be declared the winner if Sally taps out from this!" said Crysta.

The crowd cheered as Sally dropped down to a knee as she felt Amy applying pressure to her arm. Noticing that the ropes Amy had used to escape from her Toe Hold was just in front of her, Sally maneuvered her body around and threw her leg onto the ropes, forcing Amy to release her.

"And just like Amy did before her, Sally gets to the ropes and breaks the submission hold!" said Wooiser.

"I really thought Amy had her for a second! She had that Flying Armbar fully locked on and wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon!" said Crysta.

Amy let Sally go and got up to her feet, facing the Women's Champion and sizing her up.

"Amy's looking for something big here!" said Wooiser.

Holding onto her arm, Sally got up, turned to face Amy, and the hedgehog went on the offensive. She kicked Sally in her stomach, doubling her over, and locked her arm around her head, getting a pop from the crowd.

"Rose DDT coming up! If Amy hits this and quickly goes for a submission then we could have a new Women's Champion!" said Crysta.

Just as Amy was going to hit her finisher, Sally maneuvered herself out of Amy's grip, got behind her, and pulled her down to the mat.

"Whoa! Sally escapes from the Rose DDT and has Amy down on the mat! What's she going to do now!" asked Wooiser.

Sally lifted one of her legs up and placed it across Amy's neck before bringing her other leg up and locking it over her other one.

"What in the world!" exclaimed Crysta.

Then she pressed her knees together while pulling back on her legs, locking on a Pentagram.

"Holy crap! A Pentagram! I haven't seen that one in quite a while!" said Wooiser.

"Same here! Wow, what a move by Sally! This is basically a Reverse Triangle Choke and it could very well be more damaging than the original!" said Crysta.

The crowd was in awe at 'The Princess's' submission and Amy's eyes went wide as she tried to pry Sally's legs off of her. The referee asked Amy if she wanted to give up, and the hedgehog shook her head from side to side, saying "No!"

"And Amy's refusing to tap out!" said Wooiser.

"But how is she going to get out of this!" asked Crysta.

Sally cranked on more pressure and Amy tried with all her might to get her legs off of her, but she couldn't. And she was right in the middle of the ring went the ropes being too far away. And she was also too exhausted from the match. Therefore, Amy was left with no choice but to tap out.

"Whoa! Amy tapped out! She tapped out!" said Wooiser.

_**Sally – 6, Amy – 5**_

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It's all over! Sally has defeated Amy and has retained the Women's Title!" said Crysta.

_**(American Pearl – "Revelation")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of submission with an overall score of 6-5, and still the SWA Women's Champion, Sally 'The Princess' Acorn!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The crowd cheered loudly as the music played and the winner was announced. Sally released Amy and the both of them well done to the mat, completely spent. The referee went to the downed Sally and held her arm up in victory.

"We have just witnessed one of the greatest contests ever in the history of this sport people!" said Wooiser.

"Absolutely amazing! Absolutely incredible! Absolutely phenomenal! I could go on forever about what we just saw! We all knew this match would be a great one but we had no idea it would be an all-out submission war! What a great match Sally and Amy put on here tonight!" said Crysta.

The referee got outside the ring, went to pick up the Women's Title, and reentered the ring. He placed it down on Sally's stomach and she slowly clutched it with her arms and turned over onto her side, still trying to catch her breath from the match. Amy, holding onto her neck with one hand, made her way to one of the corners and sat down in it, catching her breath as well.

"And look at those two! They are completely spent!" said Wooiser.

"They just put on a hospital of a match! That wasn't a clinic, it was more than that! So I'm just gonna say hospital! It was a hospital of a match! So what if that doesn't make sense! Sue me! I'm just in awe at what we all just saw!" said Crysta.

A couples of seconds later, Sally and Amy had gotten to their feet and Sally began to make her way towards Amy in the corner.

"Now what's gonna happen here!" asked Wooiser.

Once she reached her, Sally smiled and gripped her title belt in her hand and extended it towards Amy, who smiled back in response, took a hold of Sally's hand, and the two women held the title belt which they had wrestled for up in the air, getting an even louder pop from the crowd.

"Now that's what it's all about ladies and gentlemen! These two gave us all they had to give for the Women's Title and although Sally is still the champion, there are no losers in this match! As the two of them are signifying there were two winners in this match!" said Crysta.

Amy pulled her hand back and exited the ring, still smiling at Sally as she made her way up the ramp and behind the curtain.

"Keep your head up Amy! You don't have anything to be ashamed about!" said Wooiser.

"Most certainly not! She'll bounce back sooner or later, but for right now Sally is the one on top of the world!" said Crysta.

Sally took a few more moments to bask in her victory, going to one of the turnbuckles, climbing to the top of it, and holding the Women's Title up high in the air above her head amidst the cheering crowd.

"Congratulations to Sally, who is still the Women's Champion!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Chip's Office~**_

"See! Now that's what I'm talking about!" said Chip as he got up and started pacing around the room, not able to contain his excitement.

"I've got to say that was an impressive match!" said Uma in agreement. "Those two really brought out everything in their arsenal tonight!"

"And we're not done yet, not by a long shot!" said Chip once he went back to the couch he was on and laid back down on it. "Man, everyone whoever's up next sure has a tough act to follow!"

"No kidding," said Cat, agreeing with the tiger. "That match is one we all won't forget any time soon."

At that moment, Chip's cell phone went off, signifying he got a text message. He took his phone out and looked at the message he got. A few seconds later, he smiled and put his phone away.

"Who was that boss man?" asked Uma.

"Oh, just a friend of mine," the tiger replied, still smiling.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"It looks like Chip, Cat, and Uma enjoyed that match as much as the rest of us did!" said Wooiser.

"Indeed! It really was a great one! But I wonder who it was that sent Chip that text message!" said Crysta.

"I have no idea! But Chip was right about what he said! We're just getting started and got some more great action planned for tonight, and everyone else who's going to compete sure are ready to put it all on the table as well!" said Wooiser.

"And we're going to be here to call every second of those matches!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

"Oh, how I've waited for this," said Nic as she and C.S. were heading towards the ring area through. "Those two have been asking for this whooping for a very long time!"

"Remember Nic, don't let your hunger for victory cloud your judgment," said C.S. in a cool and collected voice. "Just make sure you keep your mind focused on the matter at hand."

"Yeah yeah, I got you," said Nic as she waved her hand at the lynx with a smirk. "Besides, this is right up our alley! All we've got to do is eliminate one of them and then the other is slim pickings for us!"

"I'm inclined to agree with you," said C.S. with a returning smirk as she and Nic continued on their way towards the ring.

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

"Don't worry about what happened in your match tonight Silver," said Blaze as she and Marine sat on either side of the hedgehog. "Nack knew he couldn't beat you without using some kind of cheap trick so he had to resort to that, just like what happened last week."

"Yeah!" Marine said in her usual cheerful voice. "You're still better than him any day!"

Silver smiled at his friends. "Thanks girls. But I'll definitely get even with Nack another time."

"You got that right," said Blaze with a smile. Then she stood up. "Well then Marine, it's time for us to go out there and take down Nic and C.S."

"Let's do it!" said the raccoon, ready for the match. "We owe them big time!"

"Good luck in your match you two," said Silver as he watched them make their way to the door.

"Thanks! And you stay here and rest up!" said Blaze as she opened the door and as she did, she and Marine bumped into someone. "Ow!"

"My apologies," said a voice in front of them. "Are you both ok?"

Holding onto the front of their faces, Blaze, Marine, and also Silver, looked and saw Reo standing on the other side of the door. "Hey, you're that Reo guy, aren't you?" asked Marine.

"Indeed I am," the dragedge said with a smile.

"Why are you here?" asked Blaze.

"I'm here to see Silver," Reo answered. "Is he here?"

"I'm right here," said Silver as he eyed him. "What is it?"

Looking at Blaze and Marine, Red asked them, "May I come in?"

The two of them nodded and stood to the side so that the dragedge could enter the room. They continued to watch him, ready in case he tried anything.

Noticing the wary looks the three were giving him, Reo chuckled and said, "You don't have anything to worry about. I'm not here to start trouble."

Blaze and Marine eyed him a few more seconds until the cat nodded her head. "Alright, if you say so." Turning to Marine, she motioned for her to follow her and the two of them made their way out of the locker room and towards the ring.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Hmm, I wonder what that Reo guy was doing coming to see Silver! I wonder if he has something up his sleeve!" said Wooiser.

"Well, he said he wasn't there to cause trouble! But he was involved in that tag team match last week in which he and his partner Jake defeated Silver and Nack! That may have something to do with it!" said Crysta.

"Meh, I don't know! But what I do know is that we're jumping right back into the female division with our upcoming match which should be another great one between two of the best teams in the division!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Elimination Tag Team Match; Blaze The Cat & Marine The Raccoon VS. Nic The Weasel & Conquering Storm The Lynx~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is an Elimination Tag Team Match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Destiny's Child/? – "Survivor/The Orient Express Theme")**_

Boos filled the building as the music played and moments later Nic and C.S. came out from behind the curtain and stood on the stage, Nic strking a pose while C.S. simply held onto the brim of her large hat while looking out at the crowd. The both of them made their way down the ramp and got into the ring, Nic striking the same pose in the middle of the ring as C.S. bowed while holding her hat down over her face.

"Introducing first, weighing in at a combined weight of 141 lbs., Conquering Storm The Lynx and Nic The Weasel!" said the ring announcer.

"These two sure have been on the mean streak as of late with their opponents tonight and after weeks of back and forth against them, Nic and C.S. got the chance to come out on top over Blaze and Marine!" said Wooiser.

"And these two are determined to get this win by any means necessary! There's no telling what they'll do to beat their opponents!" said Crysta.

Nic removed her hat and jacket and C.S. removed her hat and kimono. They placed their clothing outside the ring, stood in their corner and waited for their opponents to arrive.

_**(Sonic Rush/Sonic Rush Adventure – "Blaze The Cat/A New Venture")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and moments later Blaze and Marine came from behind the curtain. They gave each other a high five on the stage before making their way down the ramp, pyro shooting off in the background behind them. Once they reached the ring, they slid inside, went to the top of two turnbuckles, and looked out at the cheering fans with smiles.

"And the opponents, weighing in at a combined weight of 103 lbs., Marine The Raccoon and Blaze The Cat!" said the ring announcer.

"And speaking of needing a win, it'd be huge for Blaze and Marine to get a win over Nic and C.S. too!" said Wooiser.

"It's been a seesaw battle between these two teams and now we're finally going to see which of them is the better team! The first team to get a pinfall or submission over both members of the opposition will be declared the winners!" said Crysta.

Blaze and Marine went to their corner and they locked eyes with Nic and C.S., the weasel smirking at them. IT was decided that Blaze and Nic would start the match. After Marine and C.S. got out of the ring, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Blaze and Marine taking on Nic and C.S. in an Elimination Tag Team Match!" said Wooiser.

Blaze and Nic started the match of locking up in the middle of the ring. Nic got Blaze backed into one of the empty corners and started to ram her knee countless times into her stomach.

"Nic starts things off with some hard knees!" said Crysta.

Blaze grit her teeth and soon found herself being grabbed by the arm and being whipped out of the corner. However, Blaze held onto Nic's arm, pulled her back to her, and hit her with a hard clothesline that sent her down to the mat and got a loud pop from the crowd.

"And Blaze fights back with a hard clothesline! It looks like that one knocked all of the air out of Nic!" said Wooiser.

Nic held the back of her head and felt herself being covered by Blaze.

"Nic's going for the first pin attempt in the match!" said Crysta.

1

2

Nic kicked out of the pin.

"Nic kicks out at 2!" said Wooiser.

Blaze got up to her feet and almost a split second later, Nic kipped up to her feet, wrapped her arms around the cat, lifted her up, and hit her with a Belly-To-Belly Suplex, driving her down on her back and getting loud boos from the crowd.

"Wow! Nic shot up to her feet and drilled Blaze with that suplex!" said Crysta.

Blaze arched her back and then found herself being pinned.

"And now Nic has Blaze pinned!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Blaze kicked out of the pin.

"Blaze kicks out of a nearfall for Nic!" said Crysta.

Nic picked Blaze up to her feet, backed her into the ropes, and whipped her into the adjacent ones. However, Blaze held onto the ropes and kept herself from bouncing back to the weasel. Nic dashed at the cat only to be kicked by her in her stomach.

"Nice kick by Blaze and it stops Nic in her tracks!" said Wooiser.

Blaze grabbed Nic, led her over to her corner, and tagged Marine.

"Marine's been tagged in!" said Crysta.

The crowd cheered as the raccoon entered the ring and both she and Blaze backed Nic into the ropes, whipped her across the ring, and hit her with a double elbow to her face upon her return, dropping her down to the mat and getting a louder pop from the crowd.

"And Nic's face gets rammed in with that double elbow from her opponents!" said Wooiser.

Blaze exited the ring while Marine covered Nic.

"Marine's got Nic covered!" said Crysta.

1

2

Nic kicked out of the pin.

"Nic kicks out of another pin!" said Wooiser.

Marine landed some hard shots down to the weasel's face before getting up and sizing her up. Shaking her head, Nic slowly stood up and faced Marine, who picked her up and set her up on her shoulder.

"Oh! What's Marine got planned here!" asked Crysta.

Facing the opposition's corner, Marine ran towards it, but right before she was going to drive Nic into it, the weasel fell out of the raccoon's arms and drove her front into it hard, getting loud boos from the crowd in the process.

"Nic escapes from Marine's grasp and Marine is the one that gets driven into the corner!" said Wooiser.

Marine fell into the corner and Nic reached over and tagged C.S.

"Here comes C.S.!" said Crysta.

The boos got louder as the lynx entered the ring and both she and Nic got behind Marine, lifted her up, and hit her with a Double Back Suplex.

"Perfectly executed Double Back Suplex by C.S. and Nic!" said Wooiser.

Nic got out of the ring as C.S. covered Marine.

"C.S. has Marine pinned! Marine could be eliminated here!" said Crysta.

1

2

Marine kicked out of the pin.

"Marine kicks out and she avoids elimination!" said Wooiser.

C.S. got to her feet and landed some hard kicks down to Marine before picking her up and backing her into one of the empty corners of the ring, landing more hard shots to her as well.

"C.S. is showing that mean streak of hers folks!" said Crysta.

C.S. grabbed Marine's arm and whipped her across the ring to the other corner and she followed her in. However, once she reached the corner, Marine leapt onto the middle turnbuckle, leapt off, and hit C.S. with a Flying Crossbody, getting a loud pop from the crowd as she brought the lynx down into a pinning position.

"Marine hits a Flying Crossbody and she has C.S. pinned down!" said Wooiser.

1

2

C.S. kicked out of the pin.

"C.S. kicked out! Whew, that was close! She could've been eliminated right then and there!" said Crysta.

Marine got up to her feet, picked C.S. up, and suddenly the lynx leapt at the raccoon's legs, pulled her down, and rolled her up in a quick pin.

"Whoa! Now C.S. has Marine rolled up!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Marine kicked out of the pin.

"Now Marine shows her toughness by kicking out! Really exciting match here!" said Crysta.

The two scrambled to their feet and Marine caught C.S. with a kick to her stomach, buckling her. Marine went to her corner and tagged Blaze.

"Blaze is tagged back in after Marine stops C.S. with a kick!" said Wooiser.

The crowd cheered as Blaze reentered the match and the two of them ran at C.S. and hit her with a Double Dropkick, sending her sailing to her corner and getting an even louder pop from the crowd.

"And C.S. eats a Double Dropkick!" said Crysta.

Unknown to Blaze, Nic reached in and tagged herself in.

"Did you see that! Blaze tagged herself in!" said Wooiser.

"And neither Blaze or Marine saw it!" said Crysta.

Marine got out of the ring as Blaze went to C.S., pulled her out of the corner, and made her way to the top of the turnbuckle.

"Blaze has gone to the top rope!" said Wooiser.

Once on the top, Blaze leapt off and hit C.S. with a Seated Senton, getting a loud pop from the crowd and landing in a pinning position.

"Nic hits C.S. with a Seated Senton and has her pinned down, but C.S. isn't legal! Nic is!" said Crysta.

Nic got into the ring, ran into the ropes in front of Blaze, bounced off them, went to the cat, and kicked her flush in the face, hitting the Drive-By Kick, knocking her to the mat off of C.S. and getting loud boos from the crowd along with jeering.

"Ouch! Well Blaze sure knows who's legal now! Nic just kicked her face in with that Drive-By Kick!" said Wooiser.

Nic covered Blaze and as Marine got into the ring to try to break the pin, C.S. managed to stop her by tackling her down to the ring.

"Marine's stopped by C.S. as Nic covers Blaze!" said Crysta.

1

2

3

_**First Blaze/Marine Elimination; Blaze The Cat**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, Blaze the Cat has been eliminated!" said the ring announcer.

The crowd booed loudly as Nic got up off of Blaze, a smirk on her face.

"Blaze is gone! I've got to give it to Nic and C.S. for that one! Nic got the blind tag and when Blaze's guard was down, she struck and managed to eliminate her!" said Wooiser.

"And now Marine's on her own against both Nic and C.S.! this isn't good at all for her!" said Crysta.

The referee helped Blaze out of the ring and Marine got out of the ring to check on her friend. Blaze looked over at Marine with a reassuring smile and gave her a thumbs up before making her way up the ramp and to the back. Marine turned her focus to the ring and saw both Nic and C.S. inside of it, waiting for her to get back in.

"And just look at those two! They cannot wait for Marine to get back in there so they can have their way with her!" said Wooiser.

Marine slid back into the ring as C.S. got out of it and the raccoon and weasel circled each other a few times before closing the distance with each other. Nic surprised Marine by hitting her with a knee to the stomach and dropping her to the mat with a clubbing blow to her back.

"And now Marine's in a very dangerous position!" said Crysta.

"You think! This thing has turned into a Handicap match essentially!" said Wooiser.

Marine hit the mat hard and then felt herself being assaulted with numerous kicks from the weasel. Nic grabbed Marine's leg, dragged her to her corner, and tagged C.S.

"C.S. is tagged back in!" said Crysta.

The crowd booed as the lynx entered the ring and she and Nic began to stomp viciously on Marine, buckling her entire body.

"And she and Nic are all over Marine with those kicks! I don't know how much more she can take!" said Wooiser.

Nic got out of the ring and C.S. covered Marine.

"C.S. covers Marine! This match may be over!" said Crysta.

1

2

Marine got her shoulder off the mat.

"No, it's not over! Marine got her shoulder up and the match will continue!" said Wooiser.

C.S. got up, picked Marine up, and delivered a hard kick to the raccoon's stomach, causing her to double over. The lynx backed into the ropes, bounced off them, and ran at Marine. At the last second, Marine ducked out of the way and dodged a Spinning Back Kick from C.S.

"Did you see that! C.S. just tried to use Marine's own finisher on her!" said Crysta.

"But she dodged it! That would've been major embarrassing to get hit with your own finisher!" said Wooiser.

Marine ran into the ropes herself, bounced off them, and as she approached C.S., the lynx leapt at her legs and rolled her up into a pin.

"C.S. recovers and rolls Marine up from out of nowhere!" said Crysta.

1

2

Marine kicked out of the pin.

"Marine kicked out again! That girl sure does have guts!" said Wooiser.

"Yeah! She's putting up one heck of a fight here!" said Crysta.

C.S. got up, went to her corner, and tagged in Nic.

"C.S. tags Nic back in!" said Wooiser.

The crowd booed as the weasel entered the ring and she and C.S. picked Marine up and whipped her into the ropes. As she returned to them, Nic and C.S. tried to hit her with a double clothesline, but the raccoon ducked it. The two turned around and they were dropped themselves by a clothesline from Marine, getting loud cheers from the crowd as they hit the mat.

"Marine dodges a double clothesline and she drops both Nic and C.S. with a clothesline of her own!" said Crysta.

Marine went to C.S. and threw her out of the ring. Afterwards, the raccoon positioned herself behind Nic, who was slowly getting up to her feet.

"Very smart by Marine, getting rid of the illegal competitor and now going after the legal one!" said Wooiser.

"And look at the position she's in! Marine's looking to hit Nic with the real Spinning Back Kick!" said Crysta.

Once the weasel was up and turned to face her, Marine spun around and aimed her foot at her.

"And there it goes!" said Wooiser.

However, Nic ducked down and rolled Marine up into a pin.

"Oh my gosh! Nic dodged the Spinning Back Kick and rolls Marine up!" said Crysta.

1

2

Marine managed to get out of the roll up and rolled Nic up herself.

"Whoa! Marine gets out of the roll up and she rolls Nic up!" said Wooiser.

1

2

3

_**First Nic/C.S. Elimination; Nic The Weasel**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, Nic the Weasel has been eliminated!" said the ring announcer.

The crowd exploded in cheers as Marine let go of Nic and the weasel got to her knees with a shocked expression.

"She got her! Marine got her! Nic has been eliminated!" said Crysta.

"Now that definitely was from out of nowhere! I thought Nic had Marine pinned there, but Marine countered and got a pin herself and eliminated Nic! Now we're down to Marine and C.S.!" said Wooiser.

In an angry fit, Nic made a beeline for Marine and assaulted her with hard punches to her head.

"Oh come on referee! Nic's been eliminated Get her out of there!" said Crysta.

"It looks like she's not leaving without a little piece of revenge first!" said Wooiser.

The crowd booed loudly as the referee jumped in to pull Nic off of Marine and got her out of the ring. Nic was forced to the back by the referee as C.S. recovered and crawled back into the ring, went to the downed Marine, and draped an arm over her.

"Oh, and look at that! C.S. takes advantageof what Nic did and now has Marine covered!" said Crysta.

The referee turned back around, got into the ring, and began to make the count.

"And there goes the pin! Marine's about to be eliminated!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Marine got her shoulder off the mat, much to the happiness of the crowd.

"I beg to differ! Marine breaks the pin!" said Crysta.

"How in the world did she do that!" asked Wooiser.

"Heart! Hat girl is showing that she has as much heart as anyone else here!" said Crysta.

C.S. and Marine slowly got back up to their feet and began to exchange punches with each other.

"And now the punches are flying from both ladies!" said Wooiser.

A hard punch from Marine sent C.S. down to the mat on her knees and the raccoon swung her leg at her, connecting with her head and knocking her down to the mat.

"C.S. gets knocked for a loop from one hell of a hard head kick from Marine!" said Crysta.

Marine dropped down and covered her.

"Marine's got C.S. pinned!" said Wooiser.

1

2

C.S. got her shoulder off the mat.

"C.S. breaks the pin! Man, these two are refusing to stay down!" said Crysta.

Marine stood up and sized C.S. up as the lynx began to get up. Once C.S. stood up and faced Marine, the raccoon swung around and lifted her foot up, aiming for her head.

"Marine's going for the Spinning Back Kick again!" said Wooiser.

C.S. ducked out of the way and as Marine lost her balance, the lynx got behind her, grabbed her head, and locked an arm around it from behind while bringing Marine to her knees, locking on the Dragon Sleeper and getting loud boos from the crowd.

"Oh, this is not good at all! Marine misses the Spinning Back Kick and now C.S. has her in the Dragon Sleeper!" said Crysta.

"That's one of the most painful submissions devised! Marine's going to be going to sleep if she doesn't find a way out of this thing!" said Wooiser.

Marine felt intense pain shoot through her bent body and neck and C.S. pulled her to the middle of the ring.

"And it just gets worse for Marine as she's a world away from the ropes!" said Crysta.

The referee asked Marine if she wanted to give up and the raccoon shook her head, saying "No!" In the next instant, Marine began to lift her foot up and manage to hit C.S. with the point of her boot, buckling her and loosening her grip.

"No way! Marine's actually beginning to break the Dragon Sleeper by kicking C.S. in her head!" said Wooiser.

A few more kicks to C.S.'s head caused her to let go of Marine and the raccoon scrambled to the other side of the ring, quickly catching her breath.

"She's out of it! Marine's gotten out of the Dragon Sleeper!" said Crysta.

Afterwards, Marine got to her feet and she saw C.S. lifting her foot up, aiming for her head.

"Uh oh! C.S. is keeping the pressure on by going for her Side Back Thrust Kick!" said Wooiser.

Marine ducked as well as swinging her leg up and connecting with C.S.'s head, hitting her Spinning Back Kick, sending C.S. down, and getting a loud pop from the crowd.

"Oh my gosh! Marine got out of the way and finally hit the Spinning Back Kick she had been looking for this whole match!" said Crysta.

Marine dropped down and covered C.S.

"C.S. can hang it up! This match is over!" said Wooiser.

1

2

The referee stopped counting and went to the side of the ring to stop Nic, who had returned, from entering the ring.

"It's Nic again! She just doesn't get it! She's been eliminated and just stopped Marine from quite possibly winning the match!" said Crysta.

"She's obviously still mad about how Marine eliminated her!" said Wooiser.

Marine, angry at the weasel's interference, got up and dashed at the ropes but Nic dropped off the apron and down to the floor, smirking at Marine.

"And look at that smug look on Nic's face! Getting involved like that after she had already been eliminated!" said Crysta.

Nic turned around to make her way back up the ramp and when she did, her eyes went wide as she saw Blaze rush down the ramp, lift one of her feet up and hit her in the face, hitting the Flame Lance, dropping her down to the floor and getting loud cheers from the crowd.

"Whoa! Blaze shot down the ramp like a bullet out of a gun and nails Nic with the Flame Lance!" said Wooiser.

"That'll teach her not to get involved again!" said Crysta.

Back in the ring Marine gave Blaze a thumbs up and completely forgot about C.S., who was back on her feet and sizing her up from behind.

"C.S. is back up and Marine doesn't know it!" said Wooiser.

Once Marine turned around C.S. rushed at her, lifting her leg up and aiming for her head.

"Side Back Thrust Kick coming up!" said Crysta.

Marine dodged the kick and C.S. got hung up on the top rope.

"C.S. is hung up on the rope!" said Wooiser.

Marine regained her composure, swung her leg up, and hit C.S. with her Spinning Back Kick, knocking her off the ropes and down to the mat, getting loud cheers from the crowd.

"Ooh, and there's a picture perfect Spinning Back Kick right to C.S.'s head!" said Crysta.

Marine pulled C.S. away from the ropes and covered her.

"Marine's got C.S. pinned!" said Wooiser.

1

2

3

_**Second Nic/C.S. Elimination; Conquering Storm The**_ Lynx

The referee called for the bell and the match ended.

"It's all over! Blaze and Marine have defeated Nic and C.S.!" said Crysta.

_**(Sonic Rush/Sonic Rush Adventure – "Blaze The Cat/A New Venture")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winners of this match by way of pinfall, Blaze the Cat and Marine the Raccoon!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

Loud cheers and chants of "Blaze!" and "Marine!" filled the building as the music played and the winners were announced. Ecstatic, Blaze slid into the ring, helped Marine up to her feet, and hugged her. Marine hugged her back and afterwards the referee held both of their arms up in the air in victory.

"Marine actually did it! She won the match for her and Blaze!" said Wooiser.

"A very highly contested match we saw and Nic and C.S. tried a number of tricks to win, but it was not to be! And in one of the most impressive showings I've seen, Marine managed to defeat Nic and C.S. herself!" said Crysta.

"She sure did put on a great performance! And Blaze sure is proud of her, as well as everyone else here who saw her incredible feat of taking out two of the toughest females in the SWA!" said Wooiser.

C.S. rolled to the outside of the ring, holding her face in pain as she backed up the ramp, looking at Blaze and Marine with a hard, but respectful, glare. Nic began to stir and she looked up and saw that Blaze and Marine had won the match and were celebrating in the ring. Gritting her teeth, she balled her hand into a fist and slammed it down repeatedly on the floor and yelled out in anger.

"C.S. appears to be taking the loss alright, but she still has fire in her eyes!" said Crysta.

"That she does, but check out Nic! She's going nuts with that yelling and all!" said Wooiser.

"Tonight just wasn't her and C.S.'s night!" said Crysta.

Blaze and Marine went to two adjacent turnbuckles, climbed to the top of them, and played to the fans who continued to cheer and chant for them.

"That's whose night it is! Congratulations to Blaze and Marine for their incredible victory!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

"Simian, you didn't win back the Hardcore Title in your match earlier!" Scourge scolded as he stood in front of the gorilla. "That pretty much ruins our chance of getting a clean sweep in our matches tonight!"

Simian growled and clenched his fists as he recalled how he was eliminated in his match.

"But don't worry about it," Scourge continued as he crossed his arms. "What's done for tonight is done for tonight. You'll have a chance to redeem yourself. Speaking of which…" the hedgehog turned and faced Sleuth, who was leaning up against a wall with his arms crossed. "…You're up next Sleuth. Be sure to make Manic regret ever getting involved in our business."

Smirking, Sleuth looked at Scourge and said, "That's exactly what I plan on doing boss. Trust me, there'll hardly be anything left of that hedgehog once I get through with him."

Nodding, Scourge said, "Well, get to it then."

Sleuth cracked his knuckles before opening the door and making his way towards the ring area.

Fiona, with her title belt around her waist, walked up beside Scourge. "He's gonna smash Manic."

"Yeah," said Scourge as he wrapped an arm around her. "This is the perfect chance for Sleuth to send a message to Sonic through his brother."

Giggiling, the fox replied, "My thoughts exactly!"

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

"Well bro, you're up next," said Sonic to Manic. "And from the looks of it, you're pumped and ready to go!"

"You know it!" said Manic with a smirk to his brother. "Ever since Chip made this match I've just been itching to get at Sleuth for the stunt he pulled!"

"Yeah," said Sonic as he readjusted his title belt on his shoulder. "The two of you have been scraping all over the place lately and now you've got the chance to put him down for good!"

"And the same can be said for you and Scourge later tonight!" Manic replied with the same smirk on his face. "You're gonna waste him no problem!"

Sonic returned his brother's smirk and high-fived him. "Now go out there and get it done bro!"

Manic gave Sonic a thumbs up and made his way out of the locker room, heading for the ring.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Oh, now this is one I'm ready to see! The Falls Count Anywhere Match!" said Wooiser.

"This is sure to be one that'll go every single place in the Station Square Arena! Everyone in the building, just a warning! There's a possibility that you'll have some brawling visitors! And with that being said, let's get into the match!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Falls Count Anywhere Match; Manic The Hedgehog VS. Sleuth "Doggy" Dawg~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a Falls Count Anywhere Match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Snoop "Doggy" Dogg – "Who Am I (What's My Name?)")**_

Boos came from the crowd as the music played and moments later, Sleuth came from behind the curtain, his sunglasses on over his eyes. As he walked onto the stage, Sleuth walked from one side of the stage to another, looking smugly out at the crowd and once he began to walk down the ramp, pyro exploded on the titantron behind him. Once Sleuth reached the ring, he slid into it, walked smugly over to his corner, and held up his hands signifying the Destructix.

"Introducing first, representing the Destructix, from the Great Mobian Jungle, weighing in at 90 lbs., Sleuth 'Doggy' Dawg!" said the ring announcer.

"The Destructix's Sleuth is out first and he looks ready for what is sure to be a war!" said Wooiser.

"That it very well could be! And as we heard from him just seconds ago, he's ready to put the hurt on Manic in the worst way! And he can do it basically anywhere in the Station Square Arena! Manic had better be ready to do the same!" said Crysta.

Sleuth removed his sunglasses and shirt and placed them outside the ring. He then leaned back in his corner as he waited for his opponent.

_**(Coolio – "It Takes A Thief")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and green lights began to flicker on and off really fast in the building. Seconds later, Manic rose up out of the stage with his drum set and he was playing along to his entrance theme on it. He slammed his drumsticks down on the cymbals and as he did, green pyro shot out of the sides of the stage.

"And the opponent, from Eastern Mobius, weighing in at 77 lbs., Manic the Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

As Manic was playing his instrument, Sleuth got out of the ring and dashed up the ramp.

"Whoa! Sleuth's heading right for Manic!" said Wooiser.

Manic looked up only to see Sleuth leap over the drum set hit him with a hard punch that sent him down to the stage.

"Sleuth didn't even wait for Manic to get to the ring! He ambushed him right as he was making his entrance!" said Crysta.

"We should've seen that coming from a mile away!" said Wooiser.

The referee called for the bell to start the match as he got out of the ring and ran up the ramp to where Sleuth had mounted Manic and was punching him viciously.

"And the referee has called for the bell! This match is official!" said Crysta.

"Here we go! Manic and Sleuth, one on one in a Falls Count Anywhere Match!" said Wooiser.

Sleuth landed a few more shots to Manic before picking him up, grabbing his arm, and whipping him towards one of the screens on the stage. However, Manic reversed it and sent Sleuth himself into the screen face-first, getting a loud pop from the crowd.

"Sleuth tried to throw Manic into one of the screens there but Manic fought back and sent Sleuth right into it! His brains might be scrambled after that and that's not the way he wants this match to start!" said Crysta.

As the dog staggered backwards away from the screen, Manic dropped down behind him and rolled him up into a pin.

"Manic's got Sleuth rolled up in the first pin attempt of the match!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Sleuth kicked out of the pin.

"Sleuth kicks out of a nearfall!" said Crysta.

Manic mounted Sleuth and rained down some hard punches to his face before standing up to his feet, going to his drum set, and taking one of the symbols off of it.

"Uh oh! It looks like Manic's planning on using that symbol for more than just making music!" said Wooiser.

Making his way back to a recovering Sleuth, Manic held the symbol at the ready. Sleuth turned around to face Manic and the hedgehog swung the symbol at his head. However, Sleuth ducked down, grabbed Manic around his waist, and drove him down to the stage on his back.

"Manic misses and Sleuth takes him down!" said Crysta.

Sleuth grabbed Manic's free arm and locked an Armbar on him, getting loud boos from the crowd.

"Now Manic finds himself in an Armbar!" said Wooiser.

Manic grit his teeth as he felt the dog pulling back on his arm and he refused to give up when the referee asked him if he wanted to do so. Thinking quickly, Manic held on tightly to the symbol still in his hand, turned over and leaned towards Sleuth as far as he could, and smashed him in the face with the symbol, sending the loud sound throughout the building and causing Sleuth to let him go and hold his face in pain.

"Oooh, now that's one way to get out of an Armbar! Manic just dimmed Sleuth's lights with that symbol shot to the head!" said Crysta.

"He must be seeing stars after that one!" said Wooiser.

Manic got to his feet and got the feeling back in his arm. Afterwards, he picked Sleuth up and began to lead him towards the curtain and the two of them went backstage.

"Now they're heading towards the back! Things are about to get good!" said Crysta.

Once reaching the backstage area, Manic decked Sleuth with a hard punch that sent him back into a table. Sleuth didn't have much time to recover because Manic charged at him and drove him hard back-first into the table, getting a pained yell out of the dog.

"Sleuth gets rammed hard into that table!" said Wooiser.

Manic held onto Sleuth, backed up, and rammed him into the table again.

"And there's a second one!" said Crysta.

Manic backed up once more, lifted Sleuth up above his head, and hit him with a Spinebuster through the table, getting loud cheers from the crowd.

"Oh snap! Sleuth gets drilled right through the table with a hard Spinebuster from Manic!" said Wooiser.

Sleuth was laid out on amongst the broken piece of the table as Manic covered him.

"And Manic's going for the win!" said Crysta.

1

2

Sleuth kicked out of the pin.

"Whoa! Sleuth actually kicked out of that!" said Wooiser.

Manic got up, picked Sleuth up, and then looked around. His eyes fell on a dumpster just a few feet away and he grabbed a hold of Sleuth and ran over to it.

"Now Manic's looking to take out the trash!" said Crysta.

Just as they reached it, Manic tried to slam Sleuth's head into the dumpster but the dog blocked it by placing his hands out in front on it to stop himself. Sleuth surprised Manic with a quick elbow to his stomach, causing him to release him.

"Sleuth gets free from Manic's hold on him!" said Wooiser.

Sleuth then grabbed Manic by his hair-quills and began to repeatedly slam his head into the dumpster, getting loud boos and also shocked gasps from the crowd as they watched the action on the titantron.

"My gosh! There's some brutality for you! Manic's head is getting slammed into that dumpster time and time again!" said Crysta.

Sleuth rammed Manic face-first into the dumpster once more before picking him up and hitting him with a body slam on the concrete floor.

"And a hard body slam to finish the assault off!" said Wooiser.

The hedgehog grimaced as her arched his back and Sleuth covered him seconds later.

"Sleuth's got Manic pinned!" said Crysta.

1

2

Manic kicked out of the pin.

"And now Manic kicks out! That shows he has a lot of guts and toughness after what Sleuth did to him just now!" said Wooiser.

Sleuth got to his feet and glared down at Manic before picking him up and leading him away from the backstage area and into the catering room.

"Now they've gone into catering!" said Crysta.

Many Mobians, amongst them Predator and Frog, were sitting inside the room.

"And look who's there! It's sleuth's Destructix teammates Predator and Frog!" said Wooiser.

Sleuth lead Manic over to the table that Predator and Frog were sitting at and the other two Destructix members began to clear the table, throwing the food every which a way off of it.

"What in the world are those two doing!" asked Crysta.

Sleuth placed Manic down on the table and stood up on the top of a chair while Predator and Frog held the hedgehog down.

"That's what they're doing! They're helping Sleuth, and speaking of which, Sleuth's looking to do some flying off of that chair!" said Wooiser.

At that moment, Elias and Antoine, who were also in the catering room, ran over and attacked Predator and Frog, forcing them to release Manic just as Sleuth leapt off the chair.

"It's Elias and Antoine! The two of them have had some run-ins with Predator and Frog and are fighting them off!" said Crysta.

"They did what Sleuth needed them to and now he's about to put Manic through that table!" said Wooiser.

Manic moved out of the way and Sleuth crashed through the table, feeling the pain immediately as he hits the floor and the crowd cheered loudly.

"Oh my gosh! For the second time, Sleuth goes crashing through a table! His back must be in all kinds of pain right now!" said Crysta.

Manic rolled over and got an arm over Sleuth.

"Manic's going for another pin! He might have Sleuth here!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Sleuth kicked out of the pin.

"Sleuth kicks out and the match continues!" said Crysta.

Manic got back up to his feet and Sleuth got up as well, holding a piece of the broken table in one of his hands. Manic turned to Sleuth only to get his head bashed in with the table piece by the dog.

"Oh! What a shot by Sleuth! He just bashed Manic's head in with a piece of the broken table!" said Wooiser.

The crowd booed as Manic dropped down to the floor and Sleuth threw the table piece down and covered the hedgehog.

"Now Sleuth's the one pinning Manic!" said Crysta.

1

2

Manic kicked out of the pin.

"Manic kicks out!" said Wooiser.

Sleuth let out a growl as he got up, picked Manic up onto his shoulder, and made his way out of the catering room, through the back stage area, and into the locker room area.

"Now these two have made their way to the locker room area!" said Crysta.

In the hallway, Manic started to flail his legs and got out of Sleuth's grip, landing behind him. Manic grabbed Sleuth and started to ram him back and forth between the two walls, getting a loud pop from the crowd.

"Manic gets free and now he's crushing Sleuth into the walls!" said Wooiser.

Manic reached a certain door and he hurled Sleuth into it and the dog went crashing through the door and down to the floor.

"Well well, look what we have here!" said a voice from inside the room.

"Who said that!" asked Crysta.

Sleuth looked up and saw Sonic smirking down at him and seconds later felt the SWA Champion shove his head with his foot.

"It's Sonic, the SWA Champion! And did you see that! He just gave Sleuth a mush to the head with his foot!" said Wooiser.

"Give my regards to Scourge!" said Sonic with a laugh.

Manic walked over, gave Sonic a high-five, picked Sleuth up and lead him out of the locker room.

"And that was a clear message from the SWA Champion to his number one contender and opponent later tonight!" said Crysta.

Once they had made it quite a ways from the locker room area and were close to where Chip's office was, Sleuth threw Manic's arm off of him, wrapped his arms around his waist, and charged forward, tackling him through a door and landing in a pinning position.

"Huge tackle by Sleuth as he sends Manic right through a door! And he has him pinned too!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Manic got his shoulder off of the mat.

"Manic get his shoulder up right at 2!" said Crysta.

"Now this is what I call live entertainment!" said a voice to the side.

"Ha! We all know who that is!" said Wooiser.

To the side, Chip was sitting on his couch with a drink in one hand and a cheeseburger in the other. "This is the life! I got a drink in one hand, a burger in the other, and I've got a damn good fight going on to enjoy! Good thing Cat and Uma are in catering so I got this fight all to myself up in here!"

"Oh, that tiger!" laughed Crysta.

Sleuth got to his feet, picked Manic up, and threw him into a wall, staggering him.

"Oooh, we'd better get back on track here! Sleuth just hurled Manic right into that wall!" said Wooiser.

"C'mon Manic! Don't let Sleuth do you like that!" shouted Chip with his mouth full.

Sleuth took that time to pick up a folded up chair on the other side of the room and waited for Manic to turn around.

"Now Sleuth's armed with a chair!" said Crysta.

Once Manic turned to face him, Sleuth swung the chair at him. At the least second, Manic ducked out of the way and Sleuth hit the wall with the chair.

"Whoo, that was close! Manic just barely dodged that!" said Wooiser.

Manic leapt onto the table, waited for Sleuth to turn to face him and when he did, Manic leapt at him and drove him down to the floor with a Flying Clothesline and getting loud cheers from the crowd as well as Chip.

"Oh, nice execution!" shouted the tiger as he held up a piece of paper that had an eight on it. "I'm gonna give that one an 8!"

"I agree boss man!" said Crysta.

Manic covered Sleuth after kicking the chair out of his hands.

"Manic's got Sleuth pinned down!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Sleuth got his shoulder off of the floor, breaking the pin.

"Oh, so close but yet so far!" said Chip as he bit into his burger again.

"True that Chippy!" said Crysta.

Manic got to his feet and gave Chip a thumb up before picking Sleuth up and leading him out of the tiger's office.

"Yo! Feel free to bring the brawl back here boys! I'm always up for a good fight!" said Chip as he went back to eating. "Now then, let's get back to my game I was in the middle in…"

"That dude will never change!" laughed Wooiser.

The two of them continued on through the building until Manic threw Sleuth through a set of doors that led to the parking lot.

"Now they're in the parking lot!" said Crysta.

Sleuth landed on his stomach on right beside a car and Manic slid right next to him, wrapped an arm around his head, and locked on a Side Headlock and getting a pop from the crowd.

"Sleuth finds himself in a Side Headlock! This ain't where he wants to be, especially after the beating he's gotten from Manic!" said Wooiser.

Sleuth grit his teeth as Manic ripped and tore at his neck and when the referee asked him if he wanted to give up, he yelled "No!" Mustering up strength, Sleuth wrapped his arms around Manic and started to slowly get back up to his feet.

"Sleuth refused to give up and now look at him! He's starting to get up!" said Crysta.

Manic kept a tight hold on his opponent but suddenly felt Sleuth stand back up and also lift him up in the air.

"Oh man! Manic is in trouble! Sleuth's got him high up in the air!" said Wooiser.

Sleuth, holding Manic up, turned away from the car they were by and fell backwards, hitting Manic with a Back Suplex on the hood of the car and getting a mixture of boos and shocked gasps from the crowd.

"Oooh, what a move by Sleuth! He hit Manic with a devastating Back Suplex on the hood of that car!" said Crysta.

"You could feel the impact of that all the way back here! Damn, that was vicious!" said Wooiser.

Manic's body bounced off the car and down to the concrete floor and Sleuth immediately covered him.

"Sleuth may have this match won!" said Crysta.

1

2

Manic got his shoulder off the floor, breaking the pin.

"Whoo, how close can it get! Sleuth was just a hair away from beating Manic!" said Wooiser.

Sleuth growled and got up to his feet and put his hands on his knees as he sized up Manic. The hedgehog, whose back was in pain, had to use the car to stand up and once he was up to his feet and turned to Sleuth, the dog took off running at him.

"There goes Sleuth! He's got something big planned here!" said Crysta.

At the last second, Manic sidestepped Sleuth, grabbed his head, and used his momentum to throw him right into the windshield of the car, getting a loud cheer from the crowd as the glass shattered and one of the windshield wipers got broken off and fell to the ground.

"Oh snap! Sleuth went right through the windshield!" said Wooiser.

"He's got to be done after that one!" said Crysta.

Manic pulled Sleuth out of the cracked windshield and the dog crumpled down to the ground. The hedgehog looked over, saw the windshield wiper, and picked it up.

"What's Manic doing with that!" asked Wooiser.

Afterwards, he went to Sleuth, turned him over onto his stomach, and lifted up one of his legs. Manic then laid on top of the dog's back, locking his legs around his, and then placed the windshield on his neck and pulled back, locking on the Hacker and getting an explosion of cheers from the crowd.

"Oh my gosh, look at that! Manic has the Hacker locked on Sleuth!" said Crysta.

"And he's using that windshield wiper to get more leverage and do more damage!" said Wooiser.

Sleuth's eyes went wide and he tried to find a way out of the submission but he was not in the ring and couldn't go for ropes and the pain was intensifying with every second because of Manic using the windshield wiper to his advantage.

"Oh, imagine the pain he must be in!" said Crysta.

The referee asked Sleuth if he wanted to give up and the dog responded by trying to muscle out of the hold, but it didn't work either.

"He can't even force his way out of it!" said Wooiser.

Manic cranked on more pressure and pulled back harder on the windshield wiper and Sleuth reached his limit and tapped out seconds later.

"He tapped out! Sleuth tapped out!" said Crysta.

"Manic got him!" said Wooiser.

The referee called for the bell and it rang all the way back in the ring, signifying the end of the match.

"It's all over! Manic has defeated Sleuth!" said Crysta.

_**(Coolio – "It Takes a Thief")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of submission, Manic the Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer back at ringside.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The crowd cheered loudly as the music played and the winner was announced. On the titantron they saw Manic let go of Sleuth, get to his feet with the help of the referee, and had his arm held up by the referee in victory.

"Manic gets the victory in what we knew was going to be an all-out brawl!" said Wooiser.

"They went all over the place just as we thought! The stage, backstage, the catering room, locker room area, Chip's office, and the parking lot! They went everywhere! And in the end, it took a Hacker combined with a windshield wiper to get Manic the win tonight!" said Crysta.

As Manic was celebrating his victory, all of a sudden he was blindsided from behind and crashed into the car.

"Whoa! What the…! What the hell was that!" yelled Wooiser.

Standing behind the hedgehog was Lightning, who was sizing Manic up as he started to turn around.

"That's Lightning! What the hell is he doing!" yelled Crysta.

"He's looking to do damage to Manic, that's what!" said Wooiser.

Narrowing his eyes, Lightning spun around in a circle, lifted his foot up, and clocked him across the face with the Spinning Enzuiguri Kick.

"Oh! A Spinning Enzuiguri Kick right to Manic's head!" said Crysta.

Manic dropped down to the ground Lightning stood over him. "That was a message from Scourge to your punk brother Sonic, as well as a message to you little friends Tails and Knuckles! Tonight, is the Destructix's night! Believe it!"

"Oh, so that's why he jumped him!" said Wooiser.

The lynx then shoved Manic's head with his foot, went to Sleuth, helped him up, and began to lead him out of the parking lot while the referee checked on Manic.

"What a coward move! Jumping Manic from behind like that!" said Crysta.

"Lightning was giving Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles a message using Manic! That's sure to stir all three of those guys' blood for their matches later tonight, especially Sonic!" said Wooiser.

"No kidding! And Lightning better watch his back! He's taking on both Tails and Knuckles later on in that Triple Threat Match!" said Crysta.

"Although Manic is not in the best shape right now, he is still the winner in what was a physical match with Sleuth!" said Wooiser.

"And I'm hoping Lightning gets his for what he pulled back there!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Locker Room Area~**_

Bill was walking down the hall, still in pain from his earlier match when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Bill! Bill, wait up!"

The platypus turned around and saw Walt coming up to him, with his newly won title belt on his shoulder. "What do you want?"

"Walt came to a stop in front of him, he himself also in pain. "I just wanted to know why…why you did what you did in our match. You know, attacking Kragok and not me…"

A sigh came from Bill. "Look, I didn't do it for you, alright?"

"Oh," said Walt, a bit disappointed by his answer. "Well, if that's the case, answer the question. What was the reason why you did that?"

Bill was silent for a bit. "You really want to know?"

"Yeah, I asked you didn't I?" Walt asked again.

Bill looked right at Walt and said, "Barby."

"Barby?" repeated Walt in confusion. "What about her?"

Leaning against the wall, Bill answered, "She certainly doesn't give up, even after she makes you think she will. First and foremost, I'll say that I have no regrets for what I've done." A sigh came from Bill. "But I did this for Barby. I was tired of making her suffer because of my actions. Oh, and the team was pretty much falling apart too."

Walt looked at Bill a bit longer before a soft smile came to his face. "So, even you will change up a person you care for."

Bill rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Walt! Bill!"

The two Downunda Freedom Fighters looked and saw Barby running down the hallway towards them. When she reached them, she threw her arms around Walt and hugged him. "I've been looking all over for you guys! Are you alright?"

Walt grimaced a bit from Barby's hug. "Yeah…I'm good Barby…"

The koala pulled away from Walt and gave him a smile, which he returned. She then turned her attention to Bill and walked over to him. The platypus looked away from her until he felt her place her hand on his cheek and made him look at her and he saw a warm smile on her face.

"You did the right thing Bill," she said happily. "I'm so proud of you."

A bit flustered from her touch, Bill shrugged his shoulders and said, "Pssh, whatever."

Barby continued to smile at Bill. She thought that she would never get through to him, but she finally managed to do so. In happiness, she leaned forward and gave him a kiss on his cheek. The platypus couldn't hold it in then – he blushed extremely hard and it got a laugh out of both Barby and Walt.

"Oh, you two shut up!" yelled Bill, doing his best to hide his blush.

Giggiling, Barby took Walt and Bill by their hands and started to lead them down the hallway towards their locker room. "C'mon guys! The others are waiting for us!"

Walt readjusted his title belt with his free hand and smiled as Bill sighed deeply and just let Barby lead the way. Although secretly, he was smiling inside.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Ah, so Barby was the reason why Bill helped Walt win the Hardcore Title match earlier!" said Wooiser.

"She's been trying her damnedest to keep the Downunda Freedom Fighters together and in the end, her determination payed off it seems! And now it looks like things are looking up for them in the future!" said Crysta.

"We'll see where things go with them from here on out! They've got some god things going for them – Bill looks like he's finally back on track and Walt is the new Hardcore Champion! And if that's a sign of things to come, things will get even better for them!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

"We're up next Cosmo," said Cream as she and the Seedarian were on their way towards the ring. "Are you ready?"

"Of course," Cosmo responded. "I can't wait to get the chance to show those two that we're a lot more than just the garbage they make us out to be."

"Yes, and for talking about my family the way they did," Cream added. "I'll make them pay for that!"

"What was that?" said a voice behind them. "You're going to do what, little Cream?"

"If I heard right, she said she's going to make _us _pay, hehehe!" said another.

Cream and Cosmo groaned as they turned around and saw their opponents, Tiara and Honey, coming towards them.

"You heard me right!" Cream spat at them.

"Tonight, you both are going to get what's coming for you for all the things you've said!" Cosmo added, just as angry as Cream.

"Oh, would you two stop with your whining?" asked Honey as she placed her hands on her hips. "It's embarrassing, really!"

"Do you two actually think you've got even the tiniest chance of beating us?" Tiara asked while looking at Cream with a smirk. "I must've clocked you in your head harder than I thought, hehehe!"

"I'll show you!" Cream said with fury as Cosmo held her back. "Cosmo and I will show both of you!"

"Ha! Keep telling yourself that shorty!" said Honey as she and Tiara walked off towards the ring, laughing the whole way. "Just know that after this, the two of us will be next in line for a shot at the Women's Tag Team Titles!"

Once they were gone, Cosmo let go of Cream and said, "Don't worry. We'll get them back."

Cream nodded her head at her friend before they continued walking towards the ring as well.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Man, I thought that things were going to jump off back there between those ladies!" said Wooiser.

"I did too! It sure did get heated the moment Tiara and Honey showed up and they are just getting further up on Cream and Cosmo's hit list! Well now, it is time for one of the most talked about matches since it was announced. The winners of this match will be next in line for the Women's Tag Team Titles after Fiona and Lien-Da have their rematch with Rouge and Sonia! This should be a good one!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~SWA Women's Tag Team Championship Number One Contenders Tag Team Match; Cream The Rabbit & Cosmo The Seedarian VS. Tiara Boobowski & Honey The Cat~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a Tag Team Match where the winners will become the number one contenders for the SWA Women's Tag Team Championship!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Lost Prophets/Jim Johnston – "Rooftops/Not Enough For Me")**_

Loud boos filled the building as the combined music played and moments later, Tiara and Honey came from behind the curtain. Both of them displaying smug expressions, they stood side by side on the stage, turned in a circle, and held their hands up above them, pyro shooting out from the sides of the stage. The two cats made their way down the tamp, slid into the ring, and struck poses as they went to adjacent corners of the ring.

"Introducing first, weighing in at a combined weight of 145 lbs., Honey the Cat and Tiara Boobowski!" said the ring announcer.

"These two have been on a dominant run ever since they first arrived in the SWA and now, just a few matches later, they're involved in quite possibly the most important match of their careers!" said Wooiser.

"These two debuted in what could very well be one of the more shocking, not to mention brutal, debuts we've ever seen and now they have a chance to shoot to the top of the female division by becoming number one contenders for the Women's Tag Team Titles!" said Crysta.

Tiara went to their corner and put their hands on their hips as they waited for the opponents to arrive.

_**(Sonic Heroes/ Christina Aguilerea feat. Redman – "Follow Me/Dirrty")**_

Loud cheers came from the crowd as the combined music played and as pyro exploded on the side of the stage, Cream and Cosmo came from behind the curtain and the two of them waved and pointed out to the cheering fans as they made their way down the ramp and slid into the ring. They went to their corner and as they looked out at the crowd, a double chant of "Cream and Cosmo!" began to come from them.

"And the opponents, weighing in at a combined weight of 59 lbs., Cosmo the Seedarian and Cream the Rabbit!" said the ring announcer.

"Cream and Cosmo are out to, as they say, make Tiara and Honey eat their own words tonight in what has become a heated rivalry!" said Wooiser.

"Cream and Cosmo were two of the women who Tiara and Honey singled out and they didn't take too kindly to that! And now they can make the felines regret what they said about them by defeating them and being next in line for a shot at the Women's Tag Team Titles!" said Crysta.

Cream and Cosmo eyed Tiara and Honey, who simply laughed back at them. It was decided that Cream and Tiara would start the match off. After Cosmo and Honey got outside the ring, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Cosmo and Cosmo taking on Tiara and Honey in a tag team match!" said Wooiser.

"And the winners become the number one contenders for the SWA Women's Championship!" said Crysta.

Tiara started the match off by laughing at and mocking both Cream and Cosmo, getting loud boos from the crowd in the process. Cream frowned and she rushed at Tiara, only for the cat to dodge her attack and send Cream into the ropes.

"Typical attitude from Tiara right there and that sure did get under Cream's skin!" said Crysta.

"But Cream ran right into the ropes from losing her cool!" said Wooiser.

Tiara ran into the adjacent ropes, bounced off them, and rushed at Cream. Once Cream turned and saw Tiara running at her, the rabbit ducked down and sent Tiara flying over the top rope with a Back Body Drop.

"Whoa! Tiara is sent over and out of the ring!" said Crysta.

The crowd cheered loudly as Tiara crashed down to the floor and rolled up against the barricade. Honey got down from the apron and helped Tiara up to her feet as Cream waited patiently for her opponent to get back in the ring. A glare came to Tiara's face as she slid back into the ring, went to the referee and started to badmouth him.

"Now Tiara's in the referee's face!" said Wooiser.

Cream, irked at Tiara enough as it was, began to make her way over towards the cat and that was when she made her mistake. Tiara surprised Cream with a straight punch to her face, buckling her, and then rolled Cream up into a pin.

"Oh! Tiara was just suckering Cream in and after a hard punch, she has her rolled up in the first pin attempt of the match!" said Crysta.

1

2

Cream kicked out of the pin.

"Cream kicks out at 2!" said Wooiser.

Tiara got up to her feet and began to once again taunt her opponents and this time Honey joined in, getting them both thunderous boos from the crowd.

"These two are so full of themselves! Just look at them in there! They better watch it because this could come back to bite them in their butts!" said Crysta.

While that was going on, Cream recovered from Tiara's attack, went to Cosmo, and tagged her in.

"Cream tags Cosmo in!" said Wooiser.

The crowd cheered as the Seedarian got into the ring and both she and Cream waited for Tiara to turn towards them. Once the cat turned around to face her opponents, Cream and Cosmo ran at her and hit her in her face with a Double Dropkick, sending her down to the mat while getting a bigger pop from the crowd.

"Tiara's knocked down with a nice Double Dropkick from Cosmo and Cream!" said Crysta.

Cream exited the ring as Cosmo grabbed Tiara, dragged her to the middle of the ring, and covered her.

"Cosmo's got Tiara covered!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Tiara kicked out of the pin.

"Tiara kicks out!" said Crysta.

Cosmo got to her feet, pulled Tiara up, and locked an Arm Wrench on her.

"Ooh, Cosmo has an Arm Wrench locked on Tiara and it looks like Tiara's arms about to twist out of its socket!" said Wooiser.

The cat grit her teeth and fell down to a knee as Cosmo continued to twist and pull on her arm and the referee asked her if she wanted to give up, which she responded with a loud "No!"

"Tiara's hanging in there and refusing to give up!" said Crysta.

Thinking quickly, Tiara used her free arm to grab onto Cosmo's and roll on the ground, taking the Seedarian with her and throwing her to one of the empty corners of the ring, thus breaking the Arm Wrench.

"Nice move by Tiara as she escapes Cosmo's submission hold!" said Wooiser.

Tiara took a few seconds to get the feeling back in her arm before getting up and rushing at Cosmo, who ducked down and tried to send the cat over the ropes, but Tiara landed on the apron. Thinking that she knocked Tiara down to the ground, Cosmo walked out of the corner.

"Um Cosmo, look behind you!" said Crysta.

That was when Tiara grabbed the top rope, propelled herself into the ring, grabbed Cosmo's head, and drilled her with a hard bulldog, getting loud boos and "You Suck!" chants from the crowd.

"Ouch! She may suck, but that maneuver didn't!" said Wooiser.

"And what do you mean, 'She may suck!'" asked Crysta.

"Oh, nothing! Just thinking out loud!" said Wooiser.

"Uh huh! Sure!" said Crysta.

Tiara sneered at the crowd before covering Cosmo.

"Tiara's got Cosmo pinned down!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Cosmo kicked out of the pin.

"Cosmo kicks out at two!" said Crysta.

Tiara got up, grabbed Cosmo's leg, and dragged her to her corner, tagging in Honey once she got there.

"Here comes Honey!" said Wooiser.

The crowd booed as Honey entered the ring and she performed a Standing Senton on Cosmo's body as Tiara dropped a Leg Drop across the Seedarian's neck at the same time.

"Very innovative offense there by Honey and Tiara!" said Crysta.

Tiara got out of the ring as Honey pulled Cosmo away from the ropes and covered her.

"Honey's going for the win for her and Tiara!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Cosmo kicked out of the pin.

"Not this time as Cosmo kicks out!" said Crysta.

Honey got to her feet, picked Cosmo up, and started landing numerous hard shots to her head, stopping at the end of her last punch to mock her before backing her into an empty corner of the ring.

"That girl is so smug and stuck up!" said Wooiser.

"You just now figuring that out!" asked Crysta.

Honey grabbed Cosmo's arm and whipped her across the ring into the adjacent corner and followed her in. However, Cosmo had grabbed the top ropes, lifted her body up, and Honey crashed into the turnbuckle chest-first. The Seedarian hooked her legs under Honey's arms, pulled her over to the ropes, and leaned over the ropes and grabbed her legs, locking on the Tarantula as she pulled back on them, getting a loud pop from the crowd as Honey yelled out in pain.

"Oh man! Look at that! Cosmo's got a Tarantula locked on Honey!" said Wooiser.

"One of the most painful submission holds ever! But Cosmo's got to release the hold before the referee counts to five because it's an illegal hold!" said Crysta.

The referee came over and began to count Cosmo out and right as he said four, she released the hold and Honey fell to the mat, a grimace on her face. Cosmo got back into the ring and covered Honey.

"Cosmo's got Honey pinned! After being in that Tarantula I don't think Honey's going to get out of this one!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Honey kicked out of the pin.

"Wow! Well she just did!" said Crysta.

Cosmo got back to her feet and sized Honey up from behind as the cat began to slowly get back to her feet.

"Looks like Cosmo's got something planned here! It may be the Cosmomission!" said Wooiser.

The crowd began to clap and stomp their feet in anticipation for what Cosmo would do and once Honey was up to her feet, Cosmo dashed at her and wrapped her arms over and around her head and one of her arms, getting a louder pop from the crowd.

"It is! Cosmo's going for her patented submission hold!" said Crysta.

Realizing she was in danger, Honey scurried over towards her own corner and once she was there, Tiara reached in and decked Cosmo in her face, causing her to release Honey and getting jeers and boos from the crowd.

"Tiara gets involved with a hard shot to Cosmo's face!" said Wooiser.

Honey tagged Tiara and the orange cat entered the ring.

"And here she comes into the ring again!" said Crysta.

Tiara and Honey ran at Cosmo and dropped her with a Double Clothesline.

"Cosmo's drilled with a hard Double clothesline from the felines!" said Wooiser.

Cosmo gripped the back of her head as Honey got out of the ring as Tiara covered Cosmo.

"Tiara's got Cosmo pinned! She might be through after that assault on her head!" said Crysta.

1

2

Cream got into the ring and broke the pin by kicking Tiara's head, getting cheers from the crowd.

"Cream breaks up the pin and keeps the match going!" said Wooiser.

Honey yelled at Cream from her corner and the rabbit frowned at her as she got back out of the ring. Shooting a glare at Cream, Tiara got to her feet, dragged Cosmo by one of the empty corners, and then climbed to the top of it.

"And what's going to happen here?" asked Crysta.

Once on top, Tiara twirled her hands, signifying she was going for her finisher.

"Tiara's about to go for her amazing Spiral Tap! Everyone, get your cameras and recording devices ready!" said Wooiser.

After sizing up Cosmo, Tiara leapt off performing a front flip and twirling her body. Just before Tiara was going to hit Cosmo, the Seedarian lifted her knees up and the cat landed on them right on her back.

"Oh my gosh! Right in the back!" said Crysta.

The crowd cheered loudly as Tiara screamed out, arched her body, and rolled to the middle of the ring in pain.

"She's in big time pain right now!" said Wooiser.

Honey yelled for Tiara to hurry and tag her in while Cream started to call for Cosmo.

"Both Cosmo and Tiara have to get to their corners! Cream and Honey are yelling for them to do so too!" said Crysta.

The orange cat and the Seedarian heard their partners' calls and started to etch closer to their corners. Soon, Cosmo and Tiara got to their partners and tagged them both in, they themselves rolling out of the ring and falling down to the floor.

"They both get the tags and here comes Cream and Honey!" said Wooiser.

The crowd cheered for Cream as she and Honey got into the ring and after meeting in the middle of the ring Honey threw a clothesline, but it was ducked by the rabbit and she hit the cat with a dropkick once she turned around. Honey got back up to her feet but was dropped back down when Cream hit her with a clothesline of her own. Honey got back up once more and this time she was hit with a huge suplex from her opponent and the crowd was cheering loudly at each move the cat was hit with.

"Cream hits Tiara with a huge combination of moves!" said Crysta.

On the outside of the ring, both Cosmo and Tiara were recovering and getting to their feet. Cream got up and sized Honey up as the cat struggled to get back up to her feet.

"Cream's ready to put the exclamation mark on this match!" said Wooiser.

Once Honey was up, Cream turned her around and kicked her in the midsection, causing her to double over. Cream then grabbed Honey's head and was preparing to hit her finisher.

"Sitout Facebuster coming up!" said Crysta.

However, Honey spun out of Cream's hold on her and pushed her towards the ropes, her falling down to the mat and the referee checked on her.

"Honey escapes from disaster and avoids the Sitout Facebuster!" said Wooiser.

At that second, Tiara leapt up onto the apron, grabbed Cream's head, and hung her neck up on the top rope, getting loud boos and jeers from the crowd.

"Did you see what Tiara just did! She hung Cream up on the rope!" said Crysta.

"I saw it, but the referee didn't because he was attending to Honey!" said Wooiser.

Honey saw Tiara's attack and shot past the referee, went to Cream, turned her towards her, and kicked her in the stomach, causing her to double over.

"Uh oh! This isn't good for Cream!" said Crysta.

Honey then turned away from Cream, locked her arm around the rabbit's head, leapt up in the air and dropped down into a sitting position, hitting Cream with the Honey Stunner and sending her down to the mat, getting louder boos from the crowd.

"Honey hits Cream with a monstrous Honey Stunner!" said Wooiser.

Cosmo saw her friend's predicament and tried to get in the ring, but Tiara ran to her and pulled her out of the ring.

"And Tiara stops Cosmo from getting back into the ring!" said Crysta.

Honey leapt onto Cream and covered her.

"Honey's got Cream pinned!" said Wooiser.

1

2

3

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It's all over! Tiara and Honey have defeated Cream and Cosmo and are the new number one contenders!" said Crysta.

_**(Lost Prophets/Jim Johnston – "Rooftops/Not Enough For Me")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winners of this match, and the new number one contenders for the SWA Women's Tag Team Championship, Tiara Boobowski and Honey the Cat!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

Loud boos were coming from the crowd as the combined music played and the winners were announced. Honey rolled out of the ring and she jumped into Tiara's arms and the two of them laughed out loud as they spun around in a circle. The referee got out of the ring and held both of their arms up in victory.

"By hook or crook, Tiara and Honey win the match and are now next in line for a shot at the Women's Tag Team Titles!" said Wooiser.

"That wasn't exactly the cleanest way I've seen a team win, but Tiara and Honey got it done! This just goes to show that these two are willing to do anything and everything to win!" said Crysta.

"Either Fiona and Lien-Da or Sonia and Rouge better be on the lookout for these two! They mean business!" said Wooiser.

Cosmo slid into the ring and went to check on Cream as Tiara and Honey continued to celebrate, Tiara lifting Honey up and hugging her as Honey wrapped her legs around the orange cat's waist.

"My goodness, what else will these to do to gloat and show off their victory!" asked Crysta.

"They're celebrating like they just won the Women's Tag Team Titles or something!" said Wooiser.

Cream sat up, being supported by Cosmo, and the two of them looked up at the stage and saw Tiara and Honey sauntering around on the stage and motioning that they were going to be the next Women's Tag Team Champions. Cosmo stroked Cream's hair while Cream frowned angrily at the two felines.

"Cream and Cosmo may not have come out on the winning side, but they sure did take the fight to Tiara and Honey like they said they would!" said Crysta.

"Yeah, and Cream almost won the match for them too! But Tiara and Honey are the ones who walk away with the win and they may very well be the next Women's Tag Team Champions! Those girls are on one hell of a roll!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

"Hell of a roll…Pssh!" scoffed Carrotia as she frowned at the TV in front of her. "Give me a break! The four ain't nothing! I should've been in that match, not none of them! Do I have to remind everyone in this stinkin' place that I'm the one that brought Cream to her breaking point last month! I'm the one that competed inside a freakin' steel cage against her!"

"And you lost it, by the way," Fockewulf added as he leaned against a wall.

Carrotia whirled around to face him with a dark look. "You and Bearenger don't even want to start with losses Blue Boy!"

"Hey, we may have lost last week but at least we got 'Match Of The Night!' for our performance against Vector and Espio!" said Bearenger, angry at Carrotia's attitude. "Which is a WHOLE lot more than what we can say for you!"

The rabbit fumed. "Why you no-good…!"

"Will you three stop bickering!"

All three of the Mobians in the locker room went dead silent the moment they heard that voice.

"Back home I watched week in and week out of you three messing up!" the voice continued. "Well right now, right here, all that comes to an end! It's time to straighten you young'ens out!"

Fockewulf, Bearenger, and Carrotia turned to the entrance way of the locker room and their eyes went wide as they saw a small elderly woman with orange skin and pinkish hair. She was dressed in a black cloak and hat a large black hat on her head as well as holding a cane in her hand.

As Fockewulf and Bearenger continued to stare at her, Carrotia giggled in a slightly frightened manner and said in a shaky voice, "H-H-Hi boss…"

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Oh crap! She's here! She's actually here!" Wooiser exclaimed.

"For those of you that don't know, that's Wendy Witchcart! She's one of the most vile, despicable, and downright mean people on Mobius!" Crysta added.

"This is just stupendous!" said Wooiser sarcastically. "Now we're going to have to put up with her nagging attitude around here!"

"And no one knows that better than Fockewulf, Bearenger, and Carrotia! She's going to be on their cases every second from now on!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

"Well, with the two of you messing up earlier, it looks like it's up to me to win here tonight," said Asui as she looked at Hope and Down, her eyes narrowing at the white hedgehog. "I told you to keep your mind at the matter at hand out there. You focused on that girl for one second and that's all it took for you to lose."

Hope clenched his fists. "That was an accident Asu…"

"Spare me," the cat interrupted. "I don't have time for this. It's time for me to go out there and get the job done, unlike the both of you, whom failed."

Asui made her way to the door and exited it. "Man," Hope said as he sighed. "She is such a pain at times…"

Dawn looked over at his brother for a few seconds before getting up and walking out the locker room himself. "Asui!" he called out to the cat, who stopped walking as she heard her name. "You didn't have to be that rough with him," said Dawn as he walked up beside her. "It was just a bad situation."

"Call it what you will," said Asui as she put her hands on her hips. "He took his mind of the ball and paid the price for it. Hopefully one day that brother of yours will realize this."

Dawn scratched the back of his head. "If you say so…"

Asui turned around and placed her hand on Dawn's cheek, stroking it gently. "This won't take long. I'll be back in no time." She leaned forward and gave Dawn a kiss on his cheek before turning back around and heading towards the ring.

Dawn put a hand on his cheek and watched until the cat was out of sight. "Good luck…"

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

"She means business," said Shadow as he kept his eyes on the TV. "You sure you're ready for her Rouge?"

Rouge was performing a few of her kickboxing maneuvers on the other side of the room. "Of course. I've been waiting an entire month for this and the night is finally here. I'm going to show her what happens when you mess with Rouge the Bat!"

Shadow crossed his arms as he turned to look at her. "She's already made quite a name for herself here. Don't underestimate her."

A giggle came from Rouge. "Oh, what's this? You're _worried _about me?"

The hedgehog simply rolled his eyes before closing them.

"Just kidding! No need to give me the silent treatment!" Rouge laughed as she walked up to Shadow. "Well, I'm off. Wish me luck."

"Always," said Shadow, without opening his eyes or uncrossing his arms.

The bat smiled before giving Shadow a friendly pat on his shoulder and making her way out of the locker room, heading for the ring area.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Now it's time for another of the most anticipated matches of the night to get underway!" said Wooiser.

"As we jump back into the female division, this next match is going to be all about respect! Two G.U.N. Agents going at it not for power, not for titles, not for acalades, but for respect! This one should be a great one!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Singles Match; Rouge The Bat VS. Asui Hikaru~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a singles match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Sick Puppies – "Survive")**_

Loud boos filled the building as the music played and moments later, Asui walked out from behind the curtain, a hard cold as stone look on her face. She walked down the ramp, got into the ring, and went straight to her corner, her mind on nothing but her match.

"Introducing first, from Westopolis, weighing in at 65 lbs., 'The Ice Queen' Asui Hikaru!" said the ring announcer.

"What a roll Asui has been on this month! She's beaten four of the top females in the SWA, including her opponent here tonight, and she's looking to do it again!" said Wooiser.

"She's turned quite a few heads lately and a large number of Mobians have told me they think she just may come out on top here tonight! Given her record, she has a pretty good chance of doing so! We'll see if she can defeat Rouge and skyrocket towards the top of the division, as if she hasn't already!" said Crysta.

Asui stood in her corner and waited for her opponent to arrive.

_**(Sonic Adventure 2 – "Fly In The Freedom")**_

The cheers got louder as the music played and moments later Rouge came out from behind the curtain with her wings around her body. As the music picked up she unraveled her wings from her body, revealing her voluptuous body and hearing whistles from the males in the crowd. She flew down the ramp and into the ring, landing in the middle of it and striking a sexy pose.

"And the opponent, from Night Babylon, weighing in at 77 lbs., Rouge the Bat!"

"What a month is has been for Rouge! She's won a few matches here and there but her main focus has been to finally get back at Asui!" said Wooiser.

"I know she still remembers that vicious chair shot to the head Asui hit her with and tonight is the night where she can finally pay her back and Asui says she's going to take Rouge's respect? Well, Rouge is planning on beating respect into her!" said Crysta.

Rouge went to her corner and locked eyes with her opponent. Seconds later, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Rouge and Asui, one on one!" said Wooiser.

Rouge and Asui eyed each other from across the ring as the crowd began to repeatedly clap their hands and stomp their feet in anticipation for the match to start.

"The crowd's already into this one and the action hasn't even started yet!" said Crysta.

From her corner, Rouge winked at Asui and that irked the cat. She and Rouge began to circle each other and as they closed the distance between each other, Asui leapt at Rouge's legs and rolled her up into a pin.

"Whoa! Asui's got Rouge rolled up in the first pin of the match just like that!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Rouge kicked out of the pin and as she rolled away to her corner, she looked up and saw Asui give her a smug look.

"Wow, that was close! Asui almost had her there! Rouge better be a lot more careful!" said Crysta.

The bat got to her feet and once she did, her and Asui met up in the middle of the ring in a lock up. Asui got the better of the situation and backed Rouge up into the ropes. The referee came over and began to count for Asui to release Rouge and she did so, and suddenly slapped the bat in her face, getting a loud negative reaction from the crowd.

"Oh snap! What a slap from Asui! She says she wants respect but that was nothing but disrespect!" said Wooiser.

Rouge held the side of her face and soon felt herself get angry. That being said, she grabbed Asui by her hair and hurled her out of the ring and down to the floor.

"Rouge just threw Asui out of the ring like she was nothing!" said Crysta.

The crowd cheered when they saw Asui hit the floor and Rouge going right out after her, stomping and kicking down all over her body before picking her up and throwing her back into the ring and covering her.

"Rouge covers Asui after a huge assault on the outside!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Asui kicked out of the pin.

"Asui kicks out at two!" said Crysta.

Holding her stinging cheek again, Rouge got up and landed a few more kicks down on Asui before picking her up to her knees, backing up into the ropes, bouncing off them, running back at the cat, and giving her a slicing head kick across the forehead.

"Oh damn! That one looked like it hurt!" said Wooiser.

A cut was opened on Asui's head as she fell down to the mat and blood started to flow down her face.

"Hurt it did! Asui's been split open and the blood is flowing like a river!" said Crysta.

Rouge dropped down and covered Asui.

"Rouge has Asui covered again!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Asui kicked out of the pin and rolled towards the edge of the ring.

"Asui kicks out again and puts some distance between her and Rouge!" said Crysta.

Rouge got up and followed her opponent, picking her up. However, Asui grabbed her and through her through the ropes and down to the outside of the ring against the barricade.

"Now Rouge is sent to the outside!" said Wooiser.

The fans ringside cheered for Rouge as she lay down in front of them. Bloodied up, Asui got to her feet using the ropes and looked out at Rouge, seeing her getting back up her self. Asui narrowed her eyes before going to one of the nearby turnbuckles and scaling to the top of it.

"Oh man! What's that cat about to do now!" asked Crysta.

"Some flying, that's what!" said Wooiser.

The crowd all stood on their feet as Rouge turned to her opponent and, after sizing her up, Asui leapt off.

"There she goes!" said Crysta.

The cat soared through the air before hitting Rouge with a Diving Shoulder Block, knocking the bat down to the floor and getting a loud pop from the crowd.

"A huge Diving Shoulder Block! Asui really nailed Rouge there!" said Wooiser.

The crowd was still going crazy from what they saw as Asui picked Rouge up, threw her back into the ring, followed her in, and covered her.

"Asui throws Rouge back in the ring and covers her!" said Crysta.

1

2

Rouge kicked out.

"Rouge fights back and kicks out right before the three count!" said Wooiser.

Wiping some of the blood off her face, Asui got to her feet and landed some hard shots on Rouge before picking her up and throwing her into one of the corners and lifting her up to the top of it. Just before Asui was going to climb up with her, Rouge wrapped her legs around her head, locking on a Leg Scissors.

"Oh my! Rouge has a Leg Scissors locked on Asui! As strong as her legs are this has got to be a very painful position for Asui!" said Crysta.

Asui's eyes went wide as she tried to pry Rouge's legs' from around her neck but she couldn't. Rouge swung her body off of the turnbuckle and down to the mat, taking Asui down with her and she tightened her legs around her neck.

"Now Asui's in a much more perilous spot!" said Wooiser.

The referee asked Asui if she wanted to give up and the cat continued to struggle, trying to get out of Rouge's Leg Scissors. Soon, Asui went limp and the referee checked her for any movement and she wasn't moving at all.

"Asui looks like she's out cold!" said Crysta.

The referee held one of Asui's arms up in the air and dropped it, her arm hitting the mat. The referee held her arm up again and dropped it and for the second time, it hit the mat.

"This may be it! Rouge has this match sewed up!" said Wooiser.

Rouge tightened her hold on Asui as the referee held her arm up again and let it go. Just before Asui's arm hit the mat, it stopped just above it.

"It's not over yet! Asui's still in it!" said Crysta.

A pop came from the crowd as Asui continued to try and get Rouge's legs off of her but, to the surprise of everyone, Rouge pulled Asui to the middle of the ring with her legs and then covered her.

"Rouge covers Asui!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Asui got her shoulder up.

"Wow! She broke the pin despite the long amount of time she was in that Leg Scissors!" said Crysta.

Rouge got to her feet, picked a dazed Asui up, and threw her into the nearby corner. Asui slumped into the corner as Rouge backed up to the adjacent corner and then dashed forward at her. At the last second, Asui exploded out of the corner and hit Rouge with an elbow that crushed Rouge's nose and sliced her head.

"Oh damn! What an elbow from Asui! That was a brutal shot!" said Wooiser.

A loud pop came from the crowd and a collective gasp came from them as they saw Rouge fall to the mat, blood gushing from her nose and flowing from a cut in her head.

"Now Rouge is bleeding too! They both are bleeding buckets!" said Crysta.

Asui dropped down and covered Rouge.

"Asui just might have this thing won!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Rouge got her shoulder up, breaking the pin.

"Rouge breaks the pin and this incredible match continues!" said Crysta.

Asui slammed her hand down on the mat in frustration before standing up, picking Rouge up, and once again setting her up on the top of a nearby turnbuckle. After getting up on the top with Rouge, Asui began to set the bat up for what looked like a Super-Plex.

"Rouge is about to eat a huge Super-Plex if she doesn't do something!" said Wooiser.

Just as Asui was going to execute the maneuver, Rouge began to fight back with punches to the cat's midsection, buckling her. Then, to the surprise of everyone, Rouge lifted Asui up in the air and tossed her down to the mat, her landing hard on her stomach and the crowd cheering loudly.

"Ow! What a crash landing by Asui! Rouge just threw her down like she was a rag doll!" said Crysta.

As Asui rolled to the adjacent corner, holding her stomach, Rouge got down from the turnbuckle and began to repeatedly stomp her foot on the mat, getting louder cheers and rhythmic claps from the crowd.

"Uh oh! What time is it! It's time for the Rouge Kick and Rouge is stomping with an intensity we've never seen before!" said Wooiser.

As Asui got up to her feet and turned to face Rouge, the bat rushed at her, lifted her foot up, and hit the cat in her chin with the Rouge Kick, dropping her and getting an explosion of cheers from the crowd.

"BOOM! There it is! The Rouge Kick right to the chin!" said Crysta.

"Asui can hang it up!" said Wooiser.

Rouge dropped down and covered Asui.

"There's the pin! This one is over!" said Crysta.

1

2

Asui got her shoulder up, breaking the pin.

"WHAT!" yelled Wooiser.

Surprise and shock went throughout the Station Square Arena as the two count was made.

"I'm with the fans! I can't believe it! Asui kicked out of the Rouge Kick!" said Crysta.

"That was nuts!" said Wooiser.

Rouge was in disbelief as got to her knees and looked down at Asui.

"Rouge can't believe it either! Look at the look on her face!" said Crysta.

The bat got to her feet and made her way to the top of the nearby turnbuckle, spreading her arms and wings as she stood on it and getting a loud pop from the crowd.

"The Rouge Kick might not have done it, but the Money Shot may do the trick if Rouge hits it!" said Wooiser.

Seconds later, Rouge leapt off the turnbuckle and descended down towards Asui.

"There she goes!" said Crysta.

At the last second, Asui rolled out of the way and Rouge crashed down stomach first on the mat.

"Oh! Asui moves and Rouge is the one who crashes and burns!" said Wooiser.

Asui shook her head out from the Rouge Kick before getting to her feet, going to Rouge, and picking her up, putting her in the powerbomb position.

"Looks like Asui's going for a powerbomb!" said Crysta.

As she kept her legs locked around Rouge's head, Asui threw her body forward and wrapped her arms around Rouge's waist.

"Wait, what the…! That's not a powerbomb!" said Wooiser.

Her legs lifted the bat's head up with her and Asui hit Rouge with a Front Flip Piledriver.

"HOLY CRAP!" yelled Wooiser and Crysta.

The crowd went nuts with a loud pop after seeing Rouge's head bounce off the mat and she fell on her back.

"What in the hell was that!" yelled Crysta.

"A Front Flip Piledriver! I think she calls that the Chill Factor!" said Wooiser.

"Rouge might have a broken neck after that!" said Crysta.

Asui crawled over and covered Rouge.

"Asui' going for the win! I think she's got it right here, right now!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Rouge got her shoulder off the mat, breaking the pin.

"NO WAY!" yelled Wooiser and Crysta.

The fans were in disbelief as a loud collective gasp came from them.

"Rouge broke the pin! This is amazing! Absolutely amazing!" said Crysta.

"Got me! You got me! I don't know how she did that! I'm surprised her neck ain't broken right now!" said Wooiser.

Asui grabbed her head in frustration and fell down on her back, not believing what just happened.

"And Asui cannot believe what just happened! You've got to believe she thought she had this match won!" said Crysta.

"Well she's got to stay on Rouge and not lose her momentum!" said Wooiser.

Asui got up and eyed Rouge with a questionable look, not knowing what to do. Seconds later, the cat made her way to the outside of the ring and stood on the apron, gripping the top ropes hard.

"Asui's looking to hit Rouge with something big and put her down for good!" said Crysta.

Rouge went to the opposite side of the ring and used the ropes to pull herself to her feet.

"And Rouge has no idea what Asui's doing! She better watch it!" said Wooiser.

Asui saw her chance and leapt onto the top ropes and leapt towards Rouge.

"Asui's going for broke here! Let's see if it pays off for her!" said Crysta.

Suddenly, Rouge rushed at Asui, lifted her foot up, and caught Asui with the Rouge Kick in her shin as she came down towards her.

"OH MY GOD!" yelled Wooiser and Crysta.

"Rouge just hit the oncoming Asui with the Rouge Kick from out of nowhere!" yelled Wooiser.

"I'm at a loss for words right now!" said Crysta.

"Holy shit! Holy shit!" chants could be heard throughout the building as Asui crashed down to the mat and Rouge fell on top of her.

"I think the crowd's saying it all! And Rouge just collapses down on top of Asui!" said Wooiser.

1

2

3

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It's all over! Rouge has defeated Asui!" said Crysta.

_**(Sonic Adventure 2 – "Fly In the Freedom")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, Rouge the Bat!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The crowd applauded and cheered loudly as the music played and the winner was announced. Rouge rolled off of Asui and laid down beside her, completely exhausted from the match. The referee bent over and held one of the bat's arms up in victory.

"That had to be one of the craziest finishes to a match I've ever seen!" said Wooiser.

"It was finisher after finisher after finisher! I didn't know who was going to win! But when Rouge hit that incredible Rouge Kick from out of nowhere that was when I knew it was over!" said Crysta.

"And in the end, Rouge is victorious in this match of respect!" said Wooiser.

The referee released Rouge's arm and the two women were laid out in the ring a bit longer before Rouge slowly sat up and looked over at Asui, who was still laid out.

"Look at Rouge! She knows she was in a fight tonight! She's wearing the wounds of war to prove it!" said Crysta.

"As is Asui!" said Wooiser.

The bat got up to her knees and kept looking at Asui before leaning down to the side of her head.

"What's Rouge doing!" asked Crysta.

"It looks like she's whispering something in Asui's ear!" said Wooiser.

Rouge straightened back up and gave Asui a few pats on her chest before standing up and helping Asui to her feet.

"Wow! Look at that! Rouge is helping Asui up!" said Crysta.

The two bloodied Mobians looked at each other and Rouge began to clap her hands. Asui's eyes widened as she saw the bat clap for her and as she looked around at the crowd, she saw them doing the same.

"You know what! I think Asui just earned Rouge's respect!" said Wooiser.

"As well as that of the fans too!" said Crysta.

Asui looked back at Rouge and saw her reach out for one of her arms and lift it up amidst the cheering fans.

"That truly is something! It's not every day you see Rouge of all people do something like this!" said Wooiser as he clapped his hands.

"Definitely! This is a marvelous sight!" said Crysta as she clapped as well.

Rouge let go of Asui's arm and exited the ring, backing up the ramp while having a smile on her face as she reached the stage and went to the back. Back in the ring, Asui wiped her face before placing both of her hands on her hips and looking around at the crowd once more.

"Rouge comes out the winner in this physical match and now has a lot of momentum going her way as she an Sonia approach their soon-to-be rematch against Fiona and Lien-Da for the Women's Tag Team Titles!" said Wooiser.

"And as she takes her leave, she lets Asui have time in the spotlight! Enjoy it Asui! You've earned all of our respect tonight!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

Geoffrey and Hershey were walking through the backstage area when they heard a voice.

"And there's the little couple again."

The two of them, especially Hershey recognized the voice and as they turned to the direction of it, they saw Drago walking up to them with a somewhat lustful look on his face as he saw the cat.

Geoffrey turned to her. "Hershey, go on back to the locker room where the others are."

Hershey looked at him with a shocked expression. "What? What are you talking about and what're you gonna do?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," the skunk responded. "Just go. Please?"

Hershey looked at him a bit longer and even glanced at Drago before nodding her head and leaving the area, heading for the locker room area.

"So, how does it feel to call my dirty ex your girl now?" Drago spat at Geoffrey.

Doing his all to keep calm, Geoffrey eyed the wolf with a look of hate. "Watch your mouth. This is my first and only time telling you. Stay away from her."

"And what're you gonna do if I don't?" Drago challenged.

"Like I told you, stay away from her," said Geoffrey as he turned around and began to walk towards the locker room area.

Drago watched him leave, placing his hands in his pockets and shaking his head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Wrong choice of words Geoffrey."

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"We knew it wouldn't be too long before Geoffrey came face to face with Drago and man I thought the fists were going to fly!" said Wooiser.

"Same here! Geoffrey gave Drago a simple message – stay away from Hershey! We'll see if he does that!"

"Pssh! Like he's really going to do what Geoffrey says!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

Tails, Lightning, and Knuckles were shown on the titantron as it was split into three. They were on their way towards the ring for their upcoming match. Tails had a look of confidence on his face, Knuckles' expression was hard as stone, and Lightning had his usual smug grin.

"Well, we know what this means! It's time for our huge Two Falls Triple Threat Match!" said Wooiser.

"Both of Tails' titles are going to be on the line in what is sure to be an awesome match none of us will forget any time soon! Will he hold onto both titles, lose one of them, or lose them both! We're about to find out right now!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~SWA Intercontinental/Television Championship Two Falls Triple Threat Match; Miles "Tails Prower (c) VS. Lightning Lynx VS. Knuckles The Echidna~**_

_**(Sonic Adventure 2 – "Unknown From M.E.")**_

A mixed reaction came from the crowd as the music played and moments later Knuckles came out from behind the curtain and stood on the stage. He proceeded to do some shadowboxing moves on the stage and as he finished with a leaping uppercut, red pyro exploded on the sides of the stage. The same reaction came from the crowd as Knuckles sprinted down the ramp and slid into the ring. He went to the middle of the ring and held his fist up in the air amidst the fans.

"The winner of last week's 'High Flyer Of The Night' award is out first and listen to the crowd! It seems like they don't know what to think of him at the moment!" said Wooiser.

"Not surprising given how he's been acting lately, especially with Tails after the misunderstandings they've been having! Hopefully he can stay focused and try to win at least one of these up coming falls!" said Crysta.

Knuckles went to his corner and waited for his opponents.

_**(I O N – "Ignored")**_

Loud boos filled the building as the music played and Lightning came zipping out from behind the curtain and down the ramp at a blinding speed. He came to a stop in the middle of the ring and held his hands up signifying the Destructix, a smirk on his face as he heard the loud boos from the crowd.

"Now this isn't surprising at all the response Lightning's getting! This isn't the first time we've seen him this evening! He attacked Manic at the end of his match with teammate Sleuth!" said Wooiser.

"And Lightning has been embroiled in a heated rivalry with Tails the past two months and he's looking to settle things with him by taking away both of his title belts! And in the mind-frame he's in, he may very well do it!" said Crysta.

Lightning smirked at Knuckles as e went to his corner, and the echidna growled at him.

_**(Sonic Adventure 2 – "Believe In Myself")**_

Loud cheers filled the building as the music played and moments later Tails came out from behind the curtain, his usual cheerful grin on his face and his IC and TV Titles on his shoulders. He began to whirl his tails and seconds later, lifted off the stage and hovered in the air. Tails flew down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans ringside before he flew into the ring, landing on one of the turnbuckles and holding his title belts in the air.

"And there he is! The Intercontinental and Television Champion! Tails has held onto the IC Title since the SWA's debut and he won the TV Title from Lightning last month in an amazing ladder match!" said Wooiser.

"But now he has not only Lightning to contend with, but Knuckles as well! There's no telling what's going to happen in this huge three way match, but it's sure to be action packed!" said Crysta.

Tails went to his corner as the ring announcer began to make the introductions. "Ladies and gentlemen," she said. "The following match is a Two Falls Triple Threat Match and it is for the SWA Intercontinental and Television Championships!"

The crowd cheered loudly as she continued. "Introducing first, the challengers, from Angel Island, weighing in at 88 lbs., 'Rad Red' Knuckles the Echidna!"

A mixed reaction came from the crowd as Knuckles cracked his knuckles.

"Next, representing the Destructix, from the Great Mobian Junble, weighing in at 77 lbs., Lightning Lynx!" said the ring announcer.

The crowd booed loudly as Lightning held both of his arms up in vctory, as if he had already won both title belts.

"And finally, from Westside Island, weighing in at 69 lbs., ladies and gentlemen he is the reigning, defending SWA Intercontinental and Television Champion, Miles 'Tails' Prower!" said the ring announcer.

The crowd cheered loudly and chanted "Tails! Tails!" as the fox held both of his title belts up above him, a smile on his face. Afterwards, he handed them to the referee, who did the same. He then handed the title belts to the ring announcer outside the ring, called for the bell, and began the match.

"And here we go! Tails, Lightning, and Knuckles in a Two Falls Triple Threat Match!" said Wooiser.

"And the IC and TV Titles are on the line! First up is the TV Title!" said Crysta.

Lightning made his way out of the ring and motioned for Tails and Knuckles to go at it with each other.

"And look at Lightning! He heads for the hills right at the beginning of the match!" said Crysta.

"Or this may be strategy on his part so that Tails and Knuckles weaken each other first!" said Wooiser.

The crowd booed at the lynx and he merely brushed off the crowd as he stood on the outside. Tails and Knuckles eyed the lynx a bit longer before they turned their attention to each other. The two of them circled the ring before locking up in the middle of the ring. Almost immediately afterwards, Knuckles used his strength to shove Tails across the ring and down to the mat.

"There's that monstrous strength being displayed by Knuckles! He definitely has the power advantage!" said Crysta.

The champion looked up at the powerful echidna, who was coming right at him. Tails scrambled between Knuckles' legs and kipped up to his feet.

"Tails is right back up, just like that!" said Wooiser.

Once up, Tails dropkicked Knuckles in his back, causing him to go forward into the turnbuckle.

"And he hits Knuckles in the back with a nice dropkick!" said Crysta.

The crowd cheered as Knuckles staggered backwards and Tails rolled him up.

"Tails has Knuckles rolled up in the first pin attempt of the match!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Lightning shot into the ring and broke up the pin, immediately getting out afterwards.

"And Lightning breaks up the pin! Not surprising at all! He's trying to make sure he wins both of the titles here tonight!" said Crysta.

The crowd booed at the lynx again and heckled him as he walked around the ring smugly. Tails shot Lightning a dirty look as he picked Knuckles up to his feet. Suddenly, Knuckles pulled Tails towards him and dropped him with a clothesline so hard that Tails made the entire ring shake when he hit it.

"Ouch! What a clothesline!" said Wooiser.

Knuckles made his way to one of the turnbuckles and climbed to the top of it as Tails began to slowly get back up.

"Knuckles is looking to do some heavy damage to Tails from the top turnbuckle!" said Crysta.

Once Tails was up and once Knuckles was standing tall on the turnbuckle, the echidna leapt off, grabbed Tails' head, and hit him with a Top Rope Blockbuster, driving him into the mat and getting a loud pop from the crowd.

"Whoa! A Top Rope Blockbuster! Tails is definitely going to be feeling that one as this match continues!" said Wooiser.

Knuckles covered Tails.

"Knuckles has Tails pinned!" said Crysta.

1

2

For the second time, Lightning got into the ring, broke up Knuckles pin with a kick, and then got back out, receiving more boos from the crowd.

"And for the second time Lightning breaks up the pin!" said Wooiser.

Knuckles looked out at Lightning angrily, who responded by smirking at him. Knuckles picked Tails up to his feet, and the champion hit Knuckles with a hard forearm to the face.

"Hard shot by Tails!" said Crysta.

Knuckles recoiled and fought back with a hard punch across Tails' jaw.

"Knuckles fights back with one of his own!" said Wooiser.

The champion reeled back and threw another forearm and the two of them exchanged hard blows in the middle of the ring.

"And now they're going back and forth with hard shots to each others' heads!" said Crysta.

Lightning leapt onto the apron and began to cheer himself with each attack his opponents landed on each other.

"And look at Lightning! He's acting almost like a cheerleader while Tails and Knuckles beat the mess out of each other!" said Woiser.

Soon, Tails and Knuckles stopped and looked over at Lightning, who immediately stopped cheering.

"Uh oh!" said Crysta.

Tails and Knuckles nodded to each other, went to Lightning, and threw him into the ring, much to the delight of the crowd.

"Tails and Knuckles bring Lightning into the ring! Oh man, he's in big trouble now!" said Wooiser.

Lightning scrambled to his feet, turned to his opponents, and they kicked him before picking him up and hitting him with a Double Powerbomb, slamming him down hard on his back.

"Lightning gets drilled with a devastating Double Powerbomb from Tails and Knuckles!" said Crysta.

Tails then grabbed Knuckles and proceeded to throw him out of the ring before covering Lightning.

"Smart move by Tails! He gets rid of Knuckles before pinning Lightning!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Lightning kicked out of the pin.

"But Lightning just barely kicks out!" said Crysta.

Tails got to his feet but was blindsided from behind by Knuckles, who got back into the ring.

"Ooh, Tails just got molly-wopped from behind by Knuckles!" said Wooiser.

"Molly-wopped?" asked Crysta in confusion.

"Look it up!" said Wooiser as Crysta narrowed her eyes at him.

The echidna picked Tails up, carried him to one of the corners, and set him up on top of it. Knuckles tried to get up to the top with Tails, but the fox kept him off by kicking him hard in his face, sending him back.

"Tails gets Knuckles off with a pretty hard kick right to the mush!" said Crysta.

Knuckles went right back to Lightning, who got behind him and rolled him up.

"Oh! And now Lightning's rolled Knuckles up from behind!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Knuckles kicked out of the pin.

"Knuckles kicks out right before the count of three!" said Crysta.

Lightning got back up to his feet first, backed up to a corner, and began to wait for Knuckles to get back up.

"Looks like Lightning's actually ready to scrap now, and he's looking for something big right here, I can just feel it!" said Wooiser.

The echidna stood up while at the same time, Tails stood up on the turnbuckle he was on.

"Both Knuckles and Tails are up on their feet!" said Crysta

Lightning ran at Knuckles, leapt in the air, and swung his leg around while Tails leapt off the turnbuckle towards the echidna as well.

"Lightning's going for the Spinning Ezuiguri Kick!" said Wooiser.

"And look! Tails has leapt off the turnbuckle at the same time!" said Crysta.

At the last second, Knuckles rolled out of the way and Lightning cracked the oncoming Tails across the face with the Spinning Ezuiguri Kick.

"OH SNAP!" yelled Wooiser and Crysta.

The crowd both booed loudly and went crazy as Tails crashed down to the mat and Lightning lost his balance from the kick.

"Knuckles got out of the way and avoided both his opponents' attacks!" said Wooiser.

"And Tails ended up eating a huge Spinning Enzuiguri Kick to the face! But Lightning's too off balance to go for the pin!" said Crysta.

At that moment, Knuckles threw Lightning out of the ring and covered Tails afterwards.

"Knuckles throws Lightning out of the ring and covers Tails himself!" said Wooiser.

1

2

3

The referee called for the bell and the first fall ended.

"Wow! Knuckles did it! He just one the first fall and is the new TV Champion!" said Crysta.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of the first fall, and now the new SWA Television Champion, 'Rad Red' Knuckles the Echidna!" said the ring announcer.

There was a mixed reaction that came from the crowd as the winner was announced.

"We have crowed a new TV Champion! And now the IC Title is up for grabs in the second and final fall!" said Wooiser.

Knuckles went for another pin.

"Knuckles isn't wasting any time! He's going right for another pin to win the IC Title!" said Crysta.

1

2

Tails got his shoulder off the mat, breaking the pin.

"This time Tails breaks the pin and keeps the match going!" said Wooiser.

Knuckles got up, picked Tails up, and backed him into one of the corners. Then he grabbed the champion's arm and whipped him across the ring into the adjacent corner. Tails hit the corner and Knuckles followed him in, only for Tails to run out of the corner, avoiding a clothesline from the echidna.

"Tails gets out of the way of a huge clothesline from Knuckles!" said Crysta.

Tails ran towards the other corner, followed by Knuckles, and leapt onto the middle turnbuckle, launched himself off of it, and hit Knuckles with a Springboard Moonsault, taking him down to the mat and getting loud cheers from the crowd.

"Picture perfect Springboard Moonsault by Tails and he brings Knuckles down!" said Wooiser.

Tails acted quickly and covered Knuckles.

"Tails, as quick as a cat, goes into a cover on Knuckles!" said Crysta.

1

2

Lightning got back into the ring and broke up the pin with a forearm across the back of Tails' head, getting booed in the process again.

"And Lightning's there again to brake up the pin!" said Wooiser.

Lightning started to rain down hard kicks on Tails, hitting him all over his body and then went to Knuckles and doing the same.

"Looks like he's mad about the earlier pinfall Knuckles got over Tails! He wanted to win both titles, but has lost his chance to do so and is taking out his frustration on both of his opponents!" said Crysta.

Lightning pulled both Tails and Knuckles to the center of the ring, ran into the ropes, bounced off them, went to his downed opponents, and hit them both with a huge Body Splash, getting boos and "You suck!" chant from the crowd as he laid across both his opponents, having them in a pinning position.

"Lightning hits Tails and Kncukles both with a Body Splash! And he also has them both pinned down!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Tails and Knuckles both pushed Lightning off them so hard they sent him flying into the air and sent him crashing down hard on his stomach.

"Tails and Knuckles muscle out of the pin and send Lightning crashing down in a big way!" said Crysta.

Tails was first up to his feet and he went right after Lightning, picking him up, landing some hard forearm shots to his face, and sending him flying over the top rope, but Lightning held onto the ropes to keep himself from going to the floor.

"Lightning stops himself from going to the floor!" said Wooiser.

Tails fell into the ropes, a bit exhausted and began to try to knock Lightning off but Knuckles attacked him from behind and then lifted him up onto his shoulders.

"Tails is up on Knuckles' shoulders! He may be looking for an Electric Chair Drop or something like that!" said Crysta.

Knuckles backed away from the ropes and Lightning took that chance to leap up onto the top rope and propel himself at Tails, hitting him with a Springboard Dropkick and dropping him off of Knuckles shoulders.

"Whoa! Lightning stops whatever it was Knuckles was looking for by hitting Tails with a nice Springboard Dropkick! Man, so much is going on at once it's almost impossible to keep track of it all!" said Wooiser.

The crowd was letting out all kinds of cheers and chants at this point as Lightning got up to his feet, only to be dropped back down with a crackling punch from Knuckles.

"Oh! Goodnight Lightning! We could all hear that one from anywhere in the Station Square Arena!" said Crysta.

Knuckles dropped down and covered Lightning.

"And Knuckles is going for absolute victory by covering Lightning!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Lightning got his shoulder up off the mat, breaking the count.

"Wow! Lightning somehow broke the pin and the match continues!" said Crysta.

Knuckles got up and kicked Lightning out of the ring before going back to Tails.

"Lightning gets kicked unceremoniously out of the ring!" said Wooiser.

The echidna picked the IC Champion up and whipped him into the ropes. As Tails returned to him, Knuckles scooped him up to hit him with a side slam, but Tails maneuvered his legs around the echidna's head and brought him down head-first with a Leg Scissor Takedown, getting a loud pop out of the crowd in the process.

"Nice Leg Scissor Takedown by Tails!" said Crysta.

Tails got up to his feet and sized Knuckles up as the echidna dizzily got to his feet. Tails turned Knuckles around and kicked him in his stomach, making him double over. Tails then locked one of his arms around his opponent's head and signaled for his finisher, to which the crowd cheered.

"Tails is looking to put Knuckles down for good with the Tails Cyclone!" said Wooiser.

Just then, Knuckles spun out of Tails' hold, kicked him in his stomach, and put him in the powerbomb position.

"Oh my gosh! Knuckles gets out of Tails' grasp and is now got him in position for his own finisher!" said Crysta.

The crowd cheered loudly and they got louder as they saw Knuckles lift Tails up onto his shoulders and then sit down on the mat, driving Tails down back-first, hitting the Deep Impact.

"Ooh, and there it is! The Deep Impact! Knuckles hit that as hard as he ever has!" said Wooiser.

"And he's just three seconds away from being a double champion!" said Crysta.

Knuckles got up to his feet and backed up into the ropes. And then, out of nowhere, Lightning sprang up onto the apron and hit Knuckles in the back of his head with a steel chair.

"Oh damn! Lightning just clobbered Knuckles with a steel chair!" said Wooiser.

"And in a Triple Threat Match that's legal! Remember, there's no disqualifications in a Triple Threat Match!" said Crysta.

Knuckles staggered forward and fell down in the middle of the ring. Lightning, steel chair in hand, entered the ring and as he saw both his opponents laid out, he sauntered around the ring, and got booed loudly by the crowd.

"And in typical Lightning fashion he's showing off!" said Wooiser.

When Lightning turned towards one of the corners and made his way towards it, Tails recovered from the Deep Impact and started to crawl towards Knuckles.

"Oh! Look! Tails is making his way towards the downed Knuckles!" said Crysta.

"Lightning! Quit showing off and pay attention behind you!" said Wooiser.

Lightning got up on the turnbuckle and continued to taunt as Tails turned Knuckles over and covered him.

"Tails has Knuckles covered and Lightning doesn't even know it!" said Crysta.

1

2

3

The match was over and the referee called for the bell, as Lightning's eyes went wide.

"Well, he knows now!" said Wooiser.

"The second fall is over! Tails is still the IC Champion!" said Crysta.

_**(Sonic Adventure 2 – "Believe In Myself")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of the second fall by way of pinfall, and still the SWA Intercontinental Champion, Miles 'Tails' Prower!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

Almost immediately after the winner was announced, Lightning got down off the turnbuckle, went to Tails, and started to bombard him with devastating kicks.

"And Lightning is downright pissed at what happened! He failed to win either fall and is taking it all out on Tails!" said Wooiser.

"He's only got himself to blame! He was too busy showing off and didn't keep his mind on the match! This isn't called for!" said Crysta.

Tails covered up as best as he could, but Lightning had buckled him with hard shots. The lynx sneered down at the fox before lifting the chair in his hands up above his head.

"Now Lightning's about to put that chair to use again!" said Wooiser.

"This is just too much!" said Crysta.

Right before Lightning could bring the chair down on Tails, Knuckles shot up and snatched the chair out of Lightning's hands.

"Knuckles is up and he gets the chair away from Lightning!" said Wooiser.

The crowd cheered as the lynx shot out of the ring and bolted up the ramp, Knuckles gripping the chair tightly in his hands as he frowned at Lightning.

"And Lightning gets out of the ring! He doesn't want anything to do with Knuckles, especially when he's armed with a steel chair!" said Crysta.

Lightning was beside himself as he went behind the curtain and back in the ring, Knuckles dropped the chair down and turned to Tails.

"Now what's going to happen!" asked wooiser.

"We were all aware of the hostility between these two heading into this match!" said Crysta.

A hush came over the crowd as the echidna walked to Tails. The fox looked up at Knuckles and was surprised as he saw him hold his hand out to him.

"What's this!" asked Wooiser.

Tails looked at Knuckles face and saw his usual look on his face and he smiled as he took his hand and stood up.

"Knuckles has helped Tails up!" said Crysta.

The crowd cheered loudly for the two of them as they shook hands.

"It looks like the two of them have squashed their issue with each other!" said Wooiser.

"That's good! Finally Knuckles has come back to his senses and has let bygones be bygones!" said Crysta.

The referee handed them both their respective title belts and the two champions held their title belt up above them in the middle of the ring amidst the fans.

"And there they are folks! Our IC and TV Champions, standing tall!" said Wooiser.

"And what an amazing match they and Lightning put on for those titles!" said Crysta.

Afterwards, Tails and Knuckles exited the ring and made their way up the ramp and once they reached the stage, they held their title belts up in the air again as the crowd continued to cheer for them.

"Man, I bet Lightning is seething over this! And not just him, the rest of the Destructix and Scourge as well!" said Wooiser.

"True that, but at the end of the day, they're going to have to accept that Knuckles is the new TV Champion and Tails is still our IC Champion! Congratulations guys!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

Lien-Da and Julie-Su were shown in the backstage area and Lien-Da was talking to Julie-Su about something.

"Hey! It's Lien-Da and Julie-Su!" said Wooiser.

"And it looks like Lien-Da is explaining something to her! You know, Lien-Da's been speaking in secret with Julie-Su quite a few times lately! I wonder what's up!" Crysta wondered out loud.

"I have no idea! Maybe we'll find out soon!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

Mephiles was shown with his back turned in his locker room. His shoulders were heaving up and down with his breathing and his fists were clenched. Seconds later, he looked over at a picture of Shadow on the wall and proceeded to rip it through it with a piece of glass before making his way out of the room, heading towards the ring area.

* * *

_**~Doctor's Office~**_

"You were right Shadow…" said Rouge, wincing as the doctor stitched her wound up. "Asui sure gave me one hell of a fight out there…"

"Hmph, I told you so," said the hedgehog beside her. "And speaking of fights, that doesn't even begin to describe what's about to happen. Mephiles and I are up next and it's going to be a war."

"Oh trust me, I know," replied the bat. "But like you told me, be careful. You never know what that crazy hedgehog's gonna try, especially in a match like this…"

Shadow turned to her. "I'll watch my back. You just focus on getting yourself patched up and I'll come back as soon as this is over."

Rouge nodded at him. "Ok. Good luck Shadow, and give him a good hit in the jaw for me, alright?"

A smirk came to the hedgehog's face then. "Gotcha."

With that being said, Shadow made his way out of the doctor's office and headed towards the ring area.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Well folks, no need for us to jump into this one! We all know this one is going to get realphysical, possibly more brutal than anything we've seen tonight!" said Wooiser.

"In a match the likes none of us have ever seen, what is the most heated rivalry in the SWA is going to come to a head in a match where blood is inevitable! Both of the competitors are on their way out here so let the pain commence!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Taipei Deathmatch; Shadow The Hedgehog VS. Mephiles The Dark~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a Taipei Deathmatch!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Killer Cuts – "Tooth & Claw")**_

Boos came from the crowd as the music played and the lights in the building went off. Purple lights began to flicker on and off as the ominous music played. Moments later, Mephiles walked from behind the curtain, his head turned down to the floor. He stood on the stage for a few seconds before he walked over to the side of the stage and covered his gloves in glue and then dipped them into a bowl filled with glass shards beside it. Afterwards, he began to slowly walk down the ramp. The fans nearby were all frozen on the spot as the hedgehog made his way to the ring. He got to the steel steps, walked up them, and stood on the top step. He slowly held his hands up and the lights in the arena came back on.

"And the opponent, from Soleanna, weighing in at 88 lbs., Mephiles the Dark!" said the ring announcer.

"This guy has made it his mission to destroy Shadow ever since last month and now he get his chance in one of the most brutal matches ever devised!" said Wooiser.

"And as everyone just saw, Mephiles just covered his gloves in glue and dipped them into that bowl filled with glass! That's the point of a Taipei Deathmatch! The competitors can use their glass covered gloves in any way they want and whoever gets the first pinfall or submission will win, which is what Mephiles is going to pull all the stops to do!" said Crysta.

Mephiles entered the ring, went to his corner, and waited for his opponent to arrive.

_**(Shadow The Hedgehog – "I Am…All Of Me")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and the lights went off, replaced by flickering red ones. Then the sound of an engine could be heard and seconds later, Shadow came out from behind the curtain on a motorcycle, revving the engine loudly on the stage. He got off the vehicle, went over to the side of the stage and covered his gloves with glue before dipping them into the glass shards. Afterwards, he mounted his motorcycle and sped down to the ring, circling it once and stopping by the ramp. Shadow revved the engine one last time before getting off, entering the ring, going to one of the turnbuckles, and holding his arms up amidst the cheering fans.

"And the opponent, from Space Colony Ark, weighing in at 88 lbs., 'The Black Wind' Shadow the Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

"Shadow cruised out here in style with that motorcycle! But flashiness put aside! As he said earlier, he is ready for a war!" said Wooiser.

"Which this is most certainly going to be! It's because of Mephiles that Shadow isn't the number one contender for the SWA Championship and Shadow is looking to make Mephiles pay dearly for that!" said Crysta.

Shadow got down from the turnbuckle and went to his corner, locking eyes with Mephiles as he did so. Seconds later, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Shadow and Mephiles, one on one in a Taipei Deathmatch!" said Wooiser."

Shadow and Mephiles charged at each other and met in the middle of the ring, punching at each other and immediately slicing each other open all around their faces.

"Oh my gosh! Right at the start of the match these two have already sliced and cut each other open!" said Crysta.

"Shadow said he wanted blood and he's getting a lot of it right off the bat!" said Wooiser.

Shadow got the better of the situation and started backing Mephiles up into one of the corners, continuing with his assault of punches and severely cutting Mephiles up. Shadow backed up a bit and rushed at Mephiles, hitting him with a punch so hard it dropped him down to a sitting position in the corner.

"And a hard slicing punch from Shadow knocks Mephiles down in the corner!" said Crysta.

Shadow bent over, grabbed Mephiles' legs, and dragged him out of the corner, covering him afterwards.

"Shadow's got Mephiles covered in the first pin attempt of the match!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Mephiles kicked out of the pin.

"Mephiles kicks out at two!" said Crysta.

Shadow mounted Mephiles and landed more punches to the dark hedgehog, sending his blood flying all over the mat.

"Damn! We knew this one wasn't going to be for the fainted heart! Shadow is all over Mephiles with brutal, cutting punches and look at the blood fly!" said Wooiser.

Shadow got to his feet and began to measure up Mephiles as he started to get up. Once up to his feet, Mephiles turned to Shadow to see him backing up into the ropes, bouncing off them, and coming at him.

"Shadow's looking for something big!" said Crysta.

Mephiles surprised the oncoming Shadow with a straight punch to his face, cracking his nose and causing blood to flow from it as hit dropped to the mat.

"Mephiles hits Shadow with a punch that looks like it just broke his nose! Now Shadow perhaps knows what Rouge felt like earlier!" said Wooiser.

Shadow got back up, only to be knocked back down with a hard clothesline from Mephiles. Shadow got back up once more and this time, Mephiles backed into the ropes, bounced off them, and used the momentum to launch himself at Shadow and hit him once more with a slicing and hard punch to the face that dropped him again.

"And Shadow's brought down with a devastating combination of attacks from Mephiles!" said Crysta.

Mephiles wasted no time in covering Shadow.

"And 'The Black Wind' finds himself being pinned by his opponent!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Shadow kicked out of the pin.

"Shadow shows his tenacity by kicking out!" said Crysta.

The crowd was in a hushed silence at the moment because of the large amount of blood that was already in the mat and all over the faces of the hedgehogs.

"The crowd doesn't know how to react to all of the blood they're seeing right now!" said Wooiser.

"You're right! The whole entire mat is literally red right now! This is crazy!" said Crysta.

Mephiles stood up, grabbed Shadow's hair-quills, and picked him up, whipping him into the ropes afterwards. When Shadow returned to him, Mephiles missed hitting him with a clothesline and Shadow stopped behind him. When Mephiles turned around, Shadow leapt up in the air and hit the dark hedgehog with a Standing Dropkick to his face, sending him down to the mat and getting a loud pop from the crowd.

"Shadow hits a Dropkick right to the face of Mephiles!" said Wooiser.

Shadow wiped some blood from his face and covered Mephiles.

"And now Shadow's going for the win!" said Crysta.

1

2

Mephiles kicked out of the pin.

"Mephiles kicks out!" said Wooiser.

Shadow started pounding on the mat and waited for Mephiles to get up, sizing him up for what everyone knew was going to be his finisher.

"Uh oh! Mephiles is just one Chaos Niaghtmare away from losing this match!" said Crysta.

Once Mephiles was up, Shadow leapt at him and wrapped his arms around his head.

"There it goes!" said Wooiser.

However, Mephiles held Shadow up in the air, ran at the edge of the ring, and threw him out of it and down to the floor.

"The Chaos Nightmare's blocked as Mephiles dumps Shadow out of the ring!" said Crysta.

The crowd booed loudly as Shadow hit the floor and rolled to the barricade, gritting his teeth in pain. Mephiles wiped some blood off of his face before getting out of the ring, grabbing Shadow's hair-quills with one hand, and punching him in his face with the other.

"Now Mephiles is all over Shadow with more brutal punches! Man, that glass isn't anything to mess with!" said Wooiser.

Hitting Shadow with one more hard punch, Mephiles sent his blood all over that area of the floor before picking Shadow up, throwing him back in the ring, and following him in, covering him afterwards.

"Mephiles has Shadow pinned after one hell of a hard punch!" said Crysta.

1

2

Shadow kicked out of the pin.

"And Shadow kicked out even after that!" said Wooiser.

Mephiles got up, picked Shadow up, and decked him across the face, bloodying him up more before picking him up onto his shoulder. The dark hedgehog went to one of the corners, eyed the other, and began to run towards it.

"Mephiles is looking for perhaps his vicious Snake Eyes attack!" said Crysta.

In the middle of the ring, however, Shadow grabbed a hold of Mephiles' head, and swung his body off of his shoulder, and hit him with a hard DDT, getting a loud pop from the crowd.

"Ooh, but he eats a hard DDT from Shadow instead!" said Wooiser.

Mephiles grabbed the back of his head as the blood dripped down his face and he soon found himself being covered by Shadow.

"And Shadow immediately goes for the pin!" said Crysta.

1

2

Mephiles kicked out.

"And Mephiles fights back by kicking out!" said Wooiser.

Chants of "Shadow! Shadow!" filled the building as Shadow got up, backed into one of the corners, and started to rev his leg up.

"The crowd's fully behind Shadow, who may be closing in for the win!" said Crysta.

"If he hits the Punt Kick then he may very well get it!" said Wooiser.

Mephiles rolled onto his stomach and then got up to his hands and knees. That's when Shadow saw his chance and ran at Mephiles.

"Punt Kick coming up!" said Crysta.

Suddenly, Mephiles got up and caught in his arms, lifted him up, and then slammed him down on his back, hitting a Spinebuster and getting loud boos from the crowd.

"Oh man! Shadow ran right into a Spinebuster from Mephiles and he's laid out!" said Wooiser.

Shadow arched his back in pain and soon found himself being pinned by Mephiles.

"And Shadow's being pinned by Mephiles!" said Crysta.

1

2

Shadow kicked out of the pin.

"Whoo, he barely kicked out! I thought Mephiles had him after hitting that Spinebuster!" said Wooiser.

Mephiles punched Shadow in his face a few times before picking him up and throwing him outside the ring.

"Shadow takes another tumble out of the ring!" said Crysta.

The dark hedgehog followed his opponent outside and hit him with more punches all over his body, bloodying him up further.

"Now Shadow's bleeding from all over his body after those slicing punches from Mephiles!" said Wooiser.

Afterwards, Mephiles grabbed Shadow's arm and whipped him towards the barricade. However, Shadow reversed it and sent Mephiles himself crashing into the barricade, his body crumpling down to the floor afterwards.

"Shadow reverses a whip attempt from Mephiles and sends him right into the barricade!" said Crysta.

Seeing the dark hedgehog down before him, Shadow held his arms up in a God-like fashion, getting loud cheers and pats on his back from the nearby fans.

"Now Shadow's adding a bit more insult to the injury!" said Wooiser.

"The Black Wind" went to his opponent, picked him up, and threw him back into the ring. He followed him in and covered him.

"Now Shadow's going for the win! He may just have him!" said Crysta.

1

2

Mephiles got his shoulder up off the mat.

"Whoa! Mephiles kicked out just before the count of three!" said Wooiser.

Shadow returned the favor to Mephiles by landing hard punch after punch directly to his face.

"Shadow's paying Mephiles back for all those shots to the body he hit him with earlier!" said Crysta.

"The whole ring looks like it's been painted in blood now! Just look at it!" said Wooiser.

By this time, both of the hedgehog's faces were completely covered in blood as Shadow picked Mephiles up and whipped him into the ropes. As Mephiles came back to him, Shadow bent over. However, Mephiles stopped right in front of Shadow and drove his face right into his knee, hitting a Facebuster.

"Mephiles hits Shadow with a hard Facebuster!" said Crysta.

Shadow shot up to a standing position and seconds later, Mephiles flattened him with a clothesline.

"And a clothesline to follow it up!" said Wooiser.

His opponent laid out on the mat, Mephiles covered him.

"Mephiles has 'The Black Wind' pinned!" said Crysta.

1

2

Shadow got his shoulder up.

"Shadow kicks out again! How much more fight does he have in him!" asked Wooiser.

"As much as it takes to win this hellish match!" said Crysta.

Growling, Mephiles got to his feet, picked Shadow up, and placed his head between his legs.

"He may not have much more after this! Mephiles has him in position for the Darkness Falls!" said Wooiser.

A loud pop came from the crowd as they saw Mephiles hook his arms with Shadow's and just as he was going to hit his finisher, Shadow started to fight back by keeping his feet on the mat.

"Shadow's blocking it!" said Crysta.

Mephiles tried again to lift Shadow up, but the black/red hedgehog stayed put. Mephiles tried a third time, but Shadow got his arms free and hit Mephiles with a back body drop, getting an even louder pop from the crowd as he did so.

"He did it! Shadow fought out of the Darkness Falls!" said Wooiser.

Mephiles landed pretty hard on his back and found it hard to move. Shadow took that opportunity to cover him.

"Shadow's gonna try to get the victory right here!" said Crysta.

1

2

Mephiles got his shoulder off the mat.

"Oh, and now Mephiles refuses to stay down! These two are really giving it everything they have!" said Wooiser.

Shadow crawled to the ropes and used them to pull himself up to his feet. Afterwards, he made his way to the turnbuckle closest to Mephiles and climbed to the middle of it.

"Shadow's looking to put Mephiles away with a flying move!" said Crysta.

Mephiles shook his head before standing up and facing Shadow. "The Black Wind" leapt off the turnbuckle to hit Mephiles with a double ax handle, but Mephiles caught him with a kick, doubling him over.

"Mephiles stops Shadow with a kick!" said Wooiser.

Then he placed his head between his legs, looked his arms with his, leapt up, and drove Shadow down face-first, hitting the Darkness Falls and getting a loud shocked pop from the crowd.

"Oh my gosh! The Darkness Falls! Mephiles hit Shadow with the Darkness Falls just like that!" said Crysta.

Mephiles turned the heavily damaged Shadow over and covered him.

"He's got him! Mephiles' got him!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Shadow got his shoulder up off the mat, breaking the pin.

"No! It's not over yet! Shadow got his shoulder up!" said Crysta.

"How in the hell did he do that! Mephiles hit all of that Darkness Falls!" said Wooiser.

A collective breathe of relief came from the crowd as the dramatic two count was made and Mephiles got a sick look on his face.

"Oh no! This isn't good!" said Crysta.

Mephiles exited the ring, went up the ramp to where the bowl filled with glass shards was, picked it up, and made his way back to the ring.

"This isn't good at all! Mephiles has that bowl of glass and is heading back to the ring! Shadow's in trouble here!" said Wooiser.

Once back to the ring, Mephiles reached under the ring and got a sledgehammer, throwing it into the ring as well before he reentered and dumped the glass in the ring, much to the shock and horror of the crowd.

"Oh my gosh! As if the glass wasn't bad enough! Mephiles has thrown a sledgehammer into the ring too!" said Crysta.

"Somebody's about to get messed up even more in there!" said Wooiser.

Afterwards, Mephiles threw the bowl down, went to Shadow, picked him up, and led him to where the shards were before getting him in position for another Darkness Falls.

"Oh my God! What a sick Mobian Mephiles is! He's about to hit Shadow with the Darkness Falls on those glass shards!" said Crysta.

Mephiles tried to lift Shadow up in the air, but the black/red hedgehog fought it off until he managed to lift Mephiles up off his feet.

"Look at that! Shadow's got Mephiles up in the air!" said Wooiser.

The dark hedgehog fought back by swinging his legs until he landed back on the mat, where Shadow got free and shoved him away into the ropes.

Mephiles gets down but he gets shoved away into the ropes by Shadow!" said Crysta.

Mephiles got caught up in the ropes and as he untangled himself, Shadow reached down and picked up the sledgehammer.

"Mephiles is caught in the ropes and look! Shadow's got the sledgehammer!" said Wooiser.

"Batter up!" said Crysta.

Mephiles got out of the ropes, turned around, and Shadow swung the sledgehammer at him, connecting with the side of his head and sending a loud, brutal smack throughout the building as well as getting an explosive pop from the crowd.

"OH MY GOD!" yelled Wooiser and Crysta.

Mephiles was knocked out on his feet and Shadow threw the sledgehammer down, leapt at Mephiles, locked his arms around his head, and drove him face-first into the mat, hitting the Chaos Nightmare on him right on the glass shards.

"HOLY SWEET MOBIUS!" yelled Wooiser and Crysta.

The crowd was going nuts and chanting "Holy shit! Holy shit!" chants filled the building as Shadow turned Mephiles over and covered him.

"Crowd, I am with all of you all the way!" said Wooiser.

"Shadow's got Mephiles pinned!" said Crysta.

1

2

3

"Whoa!" said Wooiser.

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It's all over! Shadow has defeated Mephiles!" said Crysta.

_**(Shadow The Hedgehog – "I Am…All Of Me")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, 'The Black Wind' Shadow the Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The crowd continued to cheer as the music played and the winner was announcer. Shadow stood up off of Mephiles and the referee held his arm up in victory.

"This was without a doubt a war! A bloody war!" said Wooiser.

"Shadow and Mephiles just went through one of the mst bloodiest and fiercest battles I have ever seen! Both of them are literally soaked in blood! But Shadow is the one standing at the end of it, victorious over one of his greatest rivals!" said Crysta.

Shadow, bloodied up, stared down at the downed Mephiles before going to one of the turnbuckles, climbing to the top of it, and holding his arms up in a God-like fashion amidst the cheering fans.

"Shadow's been battered, yes! He's been beaten senseless, yes! But was he defeated!" asked Wooiser.

"No he wasn't! That is one intense and tough hedgehog people!" said Crysta.

Shadow got down from the turnbuckle, turned around, and all of a sudden was knocked down to the mat.

"What the hell was that!" yelled Wooiser.

"Wait! Look!" said Crysta.

Some boos came from the crowd as everyone saw Jake standing over Shadow, leering down at him.

"That's…That's Jake! Team Havoc's Jake the Demonic Hedgehog!" said Wooiser.

"The winner of 'Performer Of The Night' and 'Submission Of The Night' last week! He just dropped Shadow! But why! What's the reason for this!" asked Crysta.

Jake grabbed Shadow by his hair-quills, picked him up to his feet, and just stared a hole through him.

"Oh man, oh man!" said Wooiser.

Suddenly, Jake reeled his head back and headbutted Shadow so hard it sent a sickening crack sound throughout the entire building and the crowd gasped in shock.

"Oh my God! Did you hear that! Did you freakin' hear that!" yelled Crysta.

"What the hell is Jake's head made of!" asked Wooiser in shock.

Shadow's whole body went limp and he dropped down to the mat, unconscious.

"And Shadow's down!" said Crysta.

Jake stared down at Shadow a bit longer before running his hand over his head, gathering up Shadow's blood. The black/purple hedgehog rubbed the blood all over his face before taking his leave, walking up the ramp and going behind the curtain.

"Talk about making a statement! Jake just leveled Shadow with one blow!" said Wooiser.

"But the question remains why! Why did Jake do that to Shadow!" asked Crysta.

Wooiser answered by simply shrugging his shoulders.

Several officials came down to the ring to retrieve Shadow and Mephiles, as well as clean up the ring from their match.

"And now several of our officials have come out to help Shadow and Mephiles and get this placed cleaned up!" said Crysta.

"Both of them are in bad condition from their match and need to be attended to ASAP! Hopefully the two of them are ok!" said Wooiser.

"Oh! I'm getting word from Sasha in the back! Yo Sasha, what's up!" asked Crysta.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

"Hey Crysta! Everyone, it has been a wild and crazy night here at 'Onslaught' and we still have the main event coming up!" said Sasha, who was dressed in a beautiful pink dress. "And joining me right now is one half of the main event! Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the number one contender for the SWA Championship, Scourge the Hedgehog!"

Loud boos came from the crowd as Scourge was shown standing beside the wolf.

"Now Scourge, we're just moments away from your match against Sonic for the SWA Title, and although tonight, all of your Destructix teammates who were in action tonight have come out on the losing end! With that being said, things already aren't looking good for you!"

Scourge rolled his eyes. "Sasha, there's one thing you're forgetting, a very important factor, might I add. Yes, all my boys have lost here tonight, not what I expected to happen, but a major difference is that I'm not them and they're not me. I know what it takes to win and if you don't believe me, just wait until the end of my match against Sonic when I will become the new SWA Champion!"

Scourge placed his sunglasses over his eyes after giving a dirty look and leaving the area.

"Hmph, that's the same kind of attitude each of your boys had and look what happened to them! They lost!" Sasha yelled at the Destructix leader. "We certainly will see what happens at the end of that match jerk!"

* * *

_**~Chip's Office~**_

"Well Sonic, Scourge sure is pumped and ready to go," said Chip as he and the SWA Champion saw what Scourge said on the tiger's big screen TV. "And there's no need for me to ask you if you're ready, am I right?"

Sonic smirked at Chip as he readjusted his title belt. "You know it! Sasha just pointed it out! It's been a complete shut out for the Destructix tonight! None of them have won a match, not one! Heh, and after I take care of Scourge I'm going to make it a clean shutout!"

Chip laughed. "There's that attitude we all know and love! Well champ, you're up next! Go out there and give it all you've got! Good luck!"

Sonic smiled and bumped knuckles with the tiger before making his way out of the room. "Appreciate it! I'll have this wrapped up in time for a chili dog, or maybe two, or maybe three!"

Chip laughed again after Sonic left and sat back in his seat. "That guy never fails to crack me up!" He then turned his attention back to his cell phone, which he was on. "By the way Charmy, congratulations on winning 'Finisher Of The Night' last week. That was really incredible. Yeah. Oh, and be sure to be here tomorrow. I've got an announcement to make that you and the rest of the Chaotix will want to hear. Yep yep. Alright later."

Chip hug his phone up.

"You've got something planned?" asked Uma. "Mind filling us in on it?"

Just as Chip was going to answer her, his phone rang. "Hello?" he asked as he answered. "Oh hey, what's up? Me, everything's good here. Just busy running the company, you know? Oh yeah, it's very tiring but hey, this is what I do. Heh, of course I do that too, you should know that! So, how about it? About what? What I talked to you about. You're still thinking about it? Oh ok, well that's cool. Just let me know what you decide to do. Alright. Same here. Later."

The tiger hung up his phone and placed it to the side.

"So Chip, who was that?" asked Cat.

"It was somebody, that's who," Chip answered with a grin.

"My, aren't we the secretive one," Uma muttered. "Won't tell us who was on the phone and won't tell us what it is you've got planned tomorrow…"

"Anyways, don't worry about that! Our main event is up next! So let's kick back and enjoy it!" said Chip as he turned the volume up loud on his TV.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"It seems Chip got a phone call from an unknown source back there! I wonder who that was and what the boss man's up to!" said Wooiser.

"Knowing him, it could be anything! But he was right! Our main event is up next and it's one everyone has been talking nonstop about for the entire month! We just heard from the champion and challenger seconds ago and their ready to rock!" said Crysta.

"That they are and guess what! So are we baby!" said Wooiser.

"No need for us to wait any longer! It's time for the main event of 'Onslaught!' Let's get it on!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~SWA Championship Match; Sonic The Hedgehog (c) VS. Scourge The Hedgehog~**_

The lights went off in the Station Square Arena as a single spotlight shown down on the ring, the ring announcer inside it. "Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is the main event of the evening! A singles match for the SWA Championship! IT'S TIME TO THROW DOWN!"

The crowd cheered as pyro exploded on the stage and around the titantron.

_**(Pantera – "10's")**_

Boos filled the building as the music played and the lights went out, being replaced with green highlights. As the music began to pick up, Scourge came out from behind the curtain, wearing his signature jacket and sunglasses. He walked down to the middle of the ramp and came to a stop. Then he held both of his hands up in the air, signifying the Destructix and green pyro exploded on the stage behind him. Scourge then sprinted down the ramp and slid into the ring. The he went to the ropes, got on them, and looked out at the crowd while hanging on the ropes.

"The night Scourge has been waiting for is finally here! And this is his chance to become the SWA Champion!" said Wooiser.

"Ever since becoming the number one contender for said title, Scourge has made it obviously clear that he'll stop at nothing to obtain it! But he has his work cut out for him! Every other member of the Destructix has lost and that's got to be on Scourge's mind! He'll have to push that fact aside if he wants to become the SWA Champion!" said Crysta.

Scourge got off the ropes, went to his corner, and waited for his opponent to arrive.

_**(Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 – "His World")**_

Thunderous cheers came from the crowd as the music played and moments later, blue pyro exploded around the titanton and on the stage as Sonic came flying from behind the curtain riding on his Blue Star hoverboard and holding his title belt up high above his head as he circled the ring, coming to a stop right above his corner. He leapt down from the board, grabbing it and placing it outside the ring. Afterwards, Sonic held the title belt up high as the crowd cheer and chanted his name.

"What a ride by Sonic! He decided to break out the Blue Star for tonight!" said Wooiser.

"Yes, but now the time for flashiness and things of that nature is done! Sonic has been looking very forward to this match ever since finding out that Scourge was his number one contender! And we got a preview of what this match is to be like last week and Sonic is looking to successfully defend the SWA Title and walk out of here still the champion!" said Crysta.

Sonic placed his title belt over his shoulder as he leaned back in his corner and the ring announcer began the introductions. "Introducing first, the challenger, representing the Destructix, from Christmas Island, weighing in at 88 lbs., Scourge the Hedgehog!"

Boos came from the crowd as Scourge removed his sunglasses and jacket and placed them outside the ring.

"Next, from Christmas Island, weighing in at 88 lbs., ladies and gentlemen, he is the reigning, defending, SWA Champion, 'The Blue Blur' Sonic the Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

The crowd cheered loudly as Sonic held his title belt up again once more and handed it to the referee, who did the same before handing it to the ring announcer, who exited the ring.

"I can't wait for this thing to get started!" said Wooiser.

"Same here!" said Crysta.

Seconds later, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Sonic and Scourge, one on one!" said Wooiser.

"And the SWA Title is on the line!" said Crysta.

The crowd clapped and cheered in anticipation for the main event as Sonic and Scourge circled each other before meeting in the middle of the ring in a lock up. The two of them struggled for position and neither got it as they both backed up into a corner, Scourge having Sonic backed into it.

"Neither one of these two amazing competitors are able to get the advantage over the other in the beginning of the match!" said Wooiser.

The referee came over and began to count Scourge out and when he reached four, the green hedgehog let go of Sonic. Suddenly, Scourge slapped Sonic right in his face, getting loud boos from the crowd.

"My gosh! What a slap right to the face! That's shades of what Asui did to Rouge earlier!" said Crysta.

Sonic held his cheek, smirked and came out of the corner, circling the ring with Scourge once more.

"It looks like all that did was motivate Sonic even more!" said Wooiser.

Sonic surprised Scourge with a kick to his stomach as they closed the distance and followed up with hard shots to his face, backing him into the ropes.

"Now Sonic brings the fight to Scourge!" said Crysta.

Sonic grabbed Scourge's arm and tried to whip him into the adjacent ropes, but Scourge reversed it and sent Sonic into the ropes. As Sonic came back to him, Scourge missed a clothesline.

"Sonic ducked under that clothesline!" said Wooiser.

Sonic ran into the other ropes and used the momentum from them to launch himself at Scourge an hit him with a Calf Kick across his face, getting a huge pop from the crowd as Scourge hit the mat and held his face.

"Nice Calf Kick by the champion and Scourge is dropped down!" said Crysta.

The SWA Champion covered Scourge.

"Sonic's got Scourge covered in the first pin attempt of the match!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Scourge kicked out of the pin.

"Scourge kicks out at two!" said Crysta.

Sonic got up, picked Scourge up, and whipped him into one of the corners. After Scourge's back hit the turnbuckle, Sonic rushed at him. At the last second, Scourge moved out of the way and Sonic crashed into the steel post, injuring his shoulder.

"Oh man! Sonic hit that post shoulder first! That's probably going to mess him up for the remainder of the match!" said Wooiser.

Scourge pulled Sonic out of the corner, slammed him down to the mat, and started hammering the SWA Champion with hard punches to his face and head. Sonic ate many punches before he found himself being pinned by his number one contender.

"Sonic sure got a beating there as Scourge covers him!" said Crysta.

1

2

Sonic kicked out of the pin.

"Sonic shows the toughness of a champion by kicking out!" said Wooiser.

Scourge shoved Sonic's head with his hand before getting up and making his way to one of the turnbuckles, climbing to the top of it.

"Did you see that! What disrespect by Scourge!" said Crysta.

"Remember what Sonic did to Sleuth earlier as he did that to him to pass a message to Scourge! Scourge just repaid the favor!" said Wooiser.

Once on the top, Scourge sized Sonic up before leaping off, holding his forearms out in front of him. Just before Scourge hit Sonic, the SWA Champion moved out of the way and the green hedgehog crashed down, hitting nothing but mat as the crowd cheered.

"Sonic got out of the way and avoided what would've been a huge damaging maneuver by Scourge!" said Crysta.

Sonic regained his composure, quickly went to Scourge and covered him.

"Sonic takes advantage of the situation and covers Scourge!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Scourge kicked out of the pin.

"Now Scourge is the one to kick out!" said Crysta.

Sonic picked Scourge up, led him over to one of the turnbuckles, and sat him up on it. Sonic climbed up with Scourge and began to punch him repeatedly in his head before setting him up for what looked like a Hurricarana.

"Sonic's Hurricarana's about to send Scourge for a ride!" said Wooiser.

Suddenly, scourge shoved Sonic off and the SWA Champion landed on his feet, though off balance.

"Scourge pushed Sonic off of him!" said Crysta.

"And the champion landed on his feet, although he looks a bit crooked in there!" said Wooiser.

Scourge shook his head out before sizing Sonic up and leaping off the turnbuckle, soaring at Sonic and dropping him with a Flying Clothesline, dropping him to the mat and getting loud boos from the crowd.

"There's the high-flying move Scourge was looking for earlier!" said Crysta.

Sonic held the back of his head and found himself being pinned by Scourge.

"Sonic's pinned down! The title might change hands right here!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Sonic kicked out of the pin.

"Sonic kicks out and the title stays with him for now!" said Crysta.

Scourge landed a few hard shots to Sonic before picking him up, putting his head between his legs, and putting him in the piledriver position.

"Scourge is looking to drive Sonic's head right through the mat with a piledriver I think!" said Wooiser.

All of a sudden, Sonic dropped Scourge down to the mat with a drop toe hold, grabbed one of his legs, sat down on his back, and locked on a Half Boston Crab, getting a loud pop from the crowd as Scourge yelled out in pain and flailed his arms and free leg wildly.

"Wow! Sonic fights his way out of a piledriver and now has a Half Boston Crab locked on Scourge!" said Crysta.

"He can thank his sister Sonia for that one I bet!" said Wooiser.

As the crowd began to chant "Tap! Tap!" Scourge grit his feet and started to pull his body, with Sonic on top of him, towards the bottom ropes.

"The crowd is all over Scourge with those chants!" said Crysta.

"But he's fighting through the pain he's in and etching closer and closer to the ropes to escape the submission hold!" said Wooiser.

Eventually, Scourge reached the ropes and Sonic was forced to release the hold.

"He made it! And now Sonic has to let go of him, but the damage has definitely been done to his opponent!" said Crysta.

The SWA Champion pulled Scourge away from the ropes and covered him.

"Smart by Sonic to get the damaged Scourge away from the ropes and cover him!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Scourge kicked out with his good leg.

"And Scourge uses his healthy leg to kick out of the pin!" said Crysta.

Sonic got up and backed up to one of the corners to catch a little of his breath and Scourge got up gingerly to his hands and knees. Sonic made his way back to Scourge and as soon as he was right in front of him, Scourge pulled Sonic's legs out from under him and covered him in a jackknife pin.

"Scourge has Sonic covered with a roll up pin from out of nowhere!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Sonic kicked out of the pin.

"Wow! And Sonic just barely got out of that one!" said Crysta.

The two hedgehogs scrambled to their feet and as Scourge charged at Sonic, the SWA Champion caught him with a knee to the stomach and followed that up with a hard knife edge chop across the chest.

"Whoo! I felt that one!" said Wooiser.

Scourge reeled back into the ropes and Sonic followed him, grabbed his arm, and tried to whip him across the ring, but Scourge reversed it and sent Sonic flying out of the ring.

"Sonic's sent right out of the ring!" said Crysta.

However, Sonic landed on the apron and when Scourge saw that, he rushed at Sonic, only to be hit with a hard punch across his face.

"Ooh, hard punch right to Scourge's face!" said Wooiser.

Scourge staggered back and Sonic took that opportunity to grab the top rope, leap up onto it, launch himself at Scourge, and bring him down to the mat with a Springboard Hurricarana, landing in a pinning position and getting loud cheers from the crowd.

"Beautiful Springboard Hurricarana by Sonic and he covers Scourge right after hitting him with it!" said Crysta.

1

2

Scourge kicked out of the pin.

"And Scourge kicks out again!" said Wooiser.

Sonic got to his feet and sized Scourge up, waiting for him to get up to his feet.

"Sonic's got something big on his mind here!" said Crysta.

Scourge slowly but surely got up and was standing in a bent over position and Sonic acted quickly. He backed into the ropes and used their momentum to ran at Scourge leap up in the air, and lift his leg up over his head.

"Oh baby! Sonic Boom coming right up!" said Wooiser.

At the last second, Scourge moved out of the way and Sonic missed hitting him.

"He missed! Sonic missed!" said Crysta.

Scourge backed up into the ropes himself, bounced off them, and made a beeline for Sonic. The SWA Champion saw Scourge coming and moved out of the way. As a result, Scourge ended up hitting the referee with the Spear, tackling him out of the ring and down to the floor and the crowd responded with gasps of shock at what they saw.

"Oh man! Scourge was trying to hit Sonic with the Spear but he got the referee instead and what a hell of a Spear that was! He sent himself and the ref right out of the ring!" said Wooiser.

Scourge looked at the referee in complete shock as he grabbed at his hair-quills and pulled on them in frustration. Realizing he would have to act quickly, he went to ring side, picked up a chair, and went back into the ring.

"Scourge is taking advantage of the fact that there's no official and has gotten a steel chair!" said Crysta.

"And he's about to bash Sonic's brains in!" said Wooiser.

Scourge ran at Sonic and swung the chair, only to miss and lose his balance from the swing.

"Now Scourge is the one who misses a big shot!" said Crysta.

Sonic ran into the ropes, bounced off them, leapt at Scourge with his leg up and brought it down across the back of Scourge's head, dropping him down face-first onto the chair as he hit the Sonic Boom and sent the crowd into a frenzy.

"Oh! There it is! The Sonic Boom! Sonic just hit the Sonic Boom!" said Wooiser.

"And Scourge's face went right into the chair! This one's over!" said Crysta.

Sonic covered Scourge but there was no referee.

"But there's no referee! He's still down and out from Scourge's Spear!" said Wooiser.

"Aw man! Sonic should have this match won right here, right now!" said Crysta.

Loud boos filled the building all of a sudden.

"Huh! What's going on!" asked Wooiser.

Everyone looked and saw the Simian, Drago, Sleuth, Predator, Frog, and Lightning making a beeline for the ring.

"Look there! The Destructix! All of them are heading right for the ring!" said Crysta.

They all entered the ring, pulled Sonic off of Scourge, and started assaulting him in the middle of the ring, all of them hitting their finishing moves on him and getting thunderous boos from the crowd.

"And they're beating the living daylights out of Sonic! They've all hit him with the finishing moves one after the other!" said Wooiser.

"No doubt Scourge's deeds! He probably told them to come out here and do this in case the referee got incapacitated!" said Crysta.

Suddenly, cheers went throughout the building.

"Now what!" asked Wooiser.

Everyone looked and saw Tails, Knuckles, Manic, Rob, Vector, and Espio run down the ramp, get into the ring, and each of them isolated a Destructix member and got them off of Sonic.

"The calvery has arrived! Sonic's got some a couple of guys watching his back!" said Crysta.

One by one, each member of the Destructix was thrown out of the ring and soon found themselves being forced back up the ramp or thrown over the crowd by Sonic's back up and they followed them out, brawling with them to the backstage area and through the crowd.

"And now we're back to just Sonic and Scourge! But Sonic is in a real bad way after that beat-down from the Destructix!" said Wooiser.

Back in the ring, Sonic had received a brutal beating by the Destructix and was laid out in the middle of the ring. Scourge, by that time, had recovered, went to Sonic, and draped an arm over him.

"Scourge has got an arm over Sonic! He's going to steal the title!" said Crysta.

Also, the referee had recovered and had slowly made his way back into the ring to make the count.

"And the referee's back in the ring too! This is over! Scourge is going to become the new SWA Champion!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Sonic got his shoulder up off the mat and the crowd went crazy as the referee dropped down face-first to the mat, still hurt from Scourge's Spear.

"Oh my gosh, he got his shoulder up! Sonic got his shoulder up and broke the pin!" said Crysta.

"I thought for sure it was over there! And now the referee's down and out again!" said Wooiser.

Scourge got up, picked Sonic up with him, and locked an arm around the SWA Champion's head, preparing for his finisher.

"Scourge is pulling out all the stops now! He's going for the Scourge Buster! That'll do Sonic in for sure!" said Crysta.

Just as Scourge was going to execute the maneuver, Sonic reversed it by lifting his legs up backwards, bringing them up to Scourge's head.

"Look at that!" said Wooiser.

Then Sonic threw his legs off, locked his arm around Scourge's head, and drilled him with a DDT, getting cheers and chants of "Sonic! Sonic!" from the crowd.

"What a counter! Sonic hits a huge DDT on Scourge and gets the opening he needs!" said Crysta.

Sonic got to his feet and made his way over to the nearby turnbuckle, climbing to the top of it and whirling his hands in a circle, signifying for his finisher.

"Sonic's ready to end things with the Spin Jump! That's sure to finish off Scourge once and for all if he hits it!" said Wooiser.

Suddenly, someone came through the crowd, leapt onto the apron, and pulled Sonic's leg off the turnbuckle, causing him to land down with the turnbuckle hitting him between his legs.

"Oh my gosh! What the hell was that!" yelled Crysta.

"Someone came over the barricade and knocked Sonic off balance! Was that a fan!" yelled Wooiser.

The crowd booed loudly as they recognized the person as Fiona, who smirked evilly at Sonic before getting off the apron.

"That's no fan! That's Fiona!" said Crysta.

"The last time we saw her she was in the back with Scourge! She must've been in the crowd ever since then, just waiting in case something like this happened so she can interfere!" said Wooiser.

"And the referee didn't see a thing because he's still down and out in the ring!" said Crysta.

Sonic, in intense pain, held onto his lower region as he fell off the turnbuckle and started to use the ropes to get up. Once up to his feet, Sonic turned around, only to see Scourge charge at him and football tackle him down to the mat, hitting the Spear and getting loud boos and jeers from the crowd.

"Oh! Sonic just gets eats a huge Spear from Scourge!" said Wooiser.

Scourge covered Sonic as the referee came to once again and began to make the count.

"And the referee's come back to as Scourge covers Sonic! Is this match going to end like this!" yelled Crysta.

1

2

3

"It is! Scourge did it!" said Wooiser.

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It's all over! Scourge has defeated Sonic and is the new SWA Champion!" said Crysta.

_**(Pantera – "10's")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, and now the new SWA Champion, Scourge the Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

Thunderous boos, jeers, and "Scourge Sucks! Scourge Sucks!" chants filled the building as the music played and the winner was announced.

"The fans aren't happy about this at all!" said Wooiser.

"You think! Scourge just defeated Sonic in one of the dirtiest ways possible! In what was an excellent back and forth match between two awesome competitors, it took every single member of the Destructix for Scourge to beat Sonic!" said Crysta.

"True that, but the fact remains that we now have a new SWA Champion! And the Destructix avoids the shutout Sonic mentioned earlier!" said Wooiser.

Scourge got up to his feet and an ecstatic Fiona got into the ring, the SWA Title in her hands. She went to Scourge and handed him the title belt, a huge smile on her face.

"And look at Fiona, presenting Scourge with the SWA Title! Oh yeah, she had a huge part to play in him winning that!" said Crysta.

"And I think she deserves a little something for that!" said Wooiser.

"What? To have her ass kicked!" asked Crysta.

Scourge gazed at the title belt in his hands and then looked at Fiona with a dark smile before wrapping an arm around her and engaging in a heated kiss with her in the middle of the ring.

"No! That! Some good ol' fashioned loving from her hedgehog!" said Wooiser.

After they pulled apart, Fiona held Scourge's arm up in victory as he held the SWA Title up above him.

"As much as I hate to say it folks, there is our new SWA Champion!" said Crysta.

The Destructix members exited the ring together and made their way up the ramp, Fiona with her arms around one of Scourge's and the SWA Title on the green hedgehog's shoulder. Back in the ring, Sonic sat down in one of the corners, taking deep breaths as he tried to regain his composure. Once he did, he looked out the ring at Scourge and Fiona on the stage and saw the smug expressions on both of their faces, to which he responded with by flashing his signature smirk and using one of his fingers to tap his wrist.

"But from the looks of things, it looks like Sonic's not done with Scourge!" said Wooiser.

"Not by a long shot! Let's remember that Sonic has a rematch clause for the SWA Title and, as Sonic is implying, it's only a matter of time before he invokes it!" said Crysta.

"And that means we're going to get to see these two go at it again in what is sure to be another awesome match! But right now, let us rejoice as we have a new SWA Champion! The Scourge Era has arrived!" said Wooiser.

"And we'll see how long that lasts!" said Crysta.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we want to thank you for joining us on what has been history-making night!" said Wooiser. "Be sure to join us tomorrow night as we head to the Aquatic Ruin Arena for another night of action! Until then, this is Wooiser the Eagle and Crysta the Fox signing off!"

"Goodnight everybody!" said Crysta.

The pay-per-view ended with Scourge holding the SWA Title above him on the stage as confetti descended down from the rafters. A smiling, smirking Fiona leaned into him as Sonic got to his feet and continued to tap his wrist while looking at the Destructix members, smirking the whole time.

_**~End of Onslaught~**_

* * *

_**~Match Re-Cap~**_

_**SWA United States Championship Match; Nack The Weasel (c) VS. Silver The Hedgehog**_ – Nack defeats Silver by way of pinfall.

_**No Disqualification Match; Dawn Trisen VS. Chaos The Hedgehog**_ – Chaos defeats Dawn by way of pinfall.

_**SWA Hardcore Championship Five-Pack Challenge Elimination Match; Kragok The Echidna (c) VS. Ari The Ram VS. Walt Wallabee VS. Duck "Bill" The Platypus VS. Sergeant Simian**_ – Walt wins the match by way of pinfall. _**(New Champion)**_

_**Singles W/ Manager Match; Ash Mongoose (W/ Mina Mongoose) VS. Hope The Hedgehog – **_Ash defeats Hope by way of pinfall.

_**SWA Women's Championship Ultimate Submission Match; Sally Acorn (c) VS. Amy Rose**_ – Sally defeats Amy by way of submission with an overall score of 6-5.

_**Elimination Tag Team Match; Blaze The Cat & Marine The Raccoon VS. Nic The Weasel & Conquering Storm The Lynx**_ – Marine wins the match for her team by way of pinfall.

_**Falls Count Anywhere Match; Manic The Hedgehog VS. Sleuth "Doggy" Dawg**_ – Manic defeats Sleuth by way of submission.

_**SWA Women's Tag Team Championship Number One Contenders Tag Team Match; Cream The Rabbit & Cosmo The Seedarian VS. Tiara Boobowski & Honey The Cat**_ – Honey wins the match for her team by way of pinfall.

_**Singles Match; Rouge The Bat VS. Asui Hikaru**_ – Rouge defeats Asui by way of pinfall.

_**SWA Intercontinental/Television Championship Two Falls Triple Threat Match; Miles "Tails Prower (c) VS. Lightning Lynx VS. Knuckles The Echidna**_ – Knuckles wins the first fall by way of pinfall _**(New Champion)**_ & Tails wins the second fall by way of pinfall.

_**Taipei Deathmatch; Shadow The Hedgehog VS. Mephiles The Dark**_ – Shadow defeats Mephiles by way of pinfall.

_**SWA Championship Match; Sonic The Hedgehog (c) VS. Scourge The Hedgehog**_ – Scourge defeats Sonic by way of pinfall. _**(New Champion)**_

* * *

_**~Author's Note~**_

_**Thank you to all of you that reviewed the previous chapter! You are all very much appreciated!**_

_**And Onslaught is complete! I enjoyed this one a lot and hope you all did too! Until next time my fellow readers and authors, Later and happy reading!**_


	11. Week 9

_**~Sonic Wrestling Association~**_

_**~Chapter 11: Week 9~**_

* * *

_**~Current Champions~**_

_**SWA Champion;**_ Scourge The Hedgehog

_**SWA Intercontinental Champion;**_ Miles "Tails" Prower

_**SWA United States Champion;**_ Nack The Weasel

_**SWA Television Champion;**_ Knuckles The Echidna

_**SWA Cruiserweight Champion;**_ Bean The Dynamite

_**SWA Hardcore Champion;**_ Walt Wallabee

_**SWA Tag Team Champions;**_ Jet The Hawk & Storm The Albatross

_**SWA Women's Champion;**_ Sally Acorn

_**SWA Women's Tag Team Champions;**_ Fiona Fox & Lien-Da The Echidna

* * *

_**~Chip's Office~**_

Chip was laying comfortably on the couch listening to music on his PSP in his office and the crowd cheered as the tiger was shown. He took his headphones out of his ears and a smile appeared on his face. "Well, from the sounds of it, it seems like everyone's still excited about last night!"

The crowd cheered in response.

"I don't blame any of you at all!" said Chip as he sat up and swung his legs off the couch, taking his cap off and letting his long black hair flow down to his shoulders. "'Onslaught' was a huge success. All of the SWA Competitors put on great performances last night and I take my hat off to them for the amazing pay-per-view we saw."

The crowd cheered and applauded at the tiger's words.

"And that brings me to tonight," Chip continued. "As we all know by now, Scourge defeated Sonic last night and is now the new SWA Champion."

Boos, as well as "Scourge sucks!" chants came from the crowd.

"Trust me, I know exactly how you all feel," said Chip as he ran a hand through his hair. "That match certainly did have its fair share of controversy, as well as a huge scrap and you all know me! I'm a fan of those kinds of things! But Sonic is entitled to a rematch for the SWA Title because of his rematch clause and he can invoke it whenever he wants." A chuckle came from him. "And something tells me that he'll invoke sometime soon."

The crowd cheered and soon let out chants of Sonic's name.

"Let me wish the former champion good luck for whenever that rematch takes place," said Chip as he put his cap back on. "I'm sure we'll hear from the new champion and former champion later tonight. And also, I've got a huge announcement to make considering the SWA's next pay-per-view event, 'Sudden Impact.'" A sneaky smirk appeared on the tiger's face. "And that announcement is the Tag Team Titles will be defended there in four week's time."

The crowd cheered.

"That's right, we're going to see Jet and Storm in action with their titles on the line!" said chip before he scratched his chin. "But that does raise the question…who will Jet and Storm defend their titles against?"

Curiosity filled the crowd as they waited for Chip to continue.

"And the answer to that question is really quite simple," said Chip as he clasped his hands together in front of him. "To determine who faces Jet and Storm at 'Sudden Impact' we're going to have a good ol' fashioned Tag Team Tournament!"

The crowd cheered after hearing the announcement of the tournament.

"Sixteen teams will be involved in this single elimination tournament," said Chip. "And, along with help from Cat and Uma, two brackets have been created – the Western Bracket and the Eastern Bracket. And we've randomly put eight teams into both of them. And in the end, the winners of the two brackets will face in the tournament finals. The winning team of that match will then go on to face Jet and Storm at 'Sudden Impact' for the Tag Team Titles!"

The cheering from the crowd continued.

"And guess what? That tournament's going to get started right here, right now!" said Chip excitedly. "Let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

_**(Lil' Flip feat. Gudda Gudda – "Pump My Fist")**_

As they sat inside of a building set up in a crumbling, semi-submerged stonework ruin, the large number of Mobians cheered loudly as pyro exploded on the stage and around the titantron.

"We've gotten this night started off with a bang!" said Wooiser. "Just one night after a thrilling and exciting 'Onslaught' it looks like we're in store for just as much action tonight! Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to 'Sonic Wrestling Association!' Wooiser the Eagle here and my partner is Crysta the Fox, and wow Crysta, what a way to start off what's sure to be another memorable night!"

"True that!" said Crysta. "Chip opened the night with a blockbuster of an announcement! Tonight we're going to begin a sixteen team tag team tournament to find out who will face Jet and Storm for the Tag Team Titles at our next pay-per-view 'Sudden Impact!'" That's going to be real exciting!"

"And we also have both the new SWA Champion Scourge and the former champion Sonic in the building tonight!" Wooiser added. "After that finish to their title match last night I'm sure that they both are far from done with each other! We're almost guaranteed to see an encounter between them on the first night of the Scourge Era!"

"You sure are high on using that term!" said Crysta. "You've been saying that ever since Scourge became the SWA Champion!"

"Yes ma'am, and I'm going to continue to do so!" said Wooiser. "But for right now, it's time to get into the very first match of the Tag Team Tournament! This should be good!"

_**(Deftones – "Elite")**_

"What the…?" Crysta said incredulously.

Loud boos came from the crowd as Nack came out from behind the curtain, his title belt on his shoulder and a microphone in his hand, as well as having a smirk on his face.

"It's Nack! The US Champion, who had a successful defense against Silver last night!" said Wooiser.

"Successful yes, but we all know he came away with the win by taking advantage of a dirty situation!" said Crysta. "But why is he out here now! I thought the first match of the Tag Team Tournament was supposed to happen!"

Nack began to make his way down the ramp. "Alright alright, let's get a couple of things straight!" he said into the microphone. "Everybody's been going on and on about so many things – Scourge beating Sonic, all the surprises that happened last night, and all the garbage that happened in the other matches!" A smirked appeared on the weasel's face. "But everyone's forgetting about the true highlight of the night – me beating Silver and retaining my US Title!"

The crowd booed loudly.

"Oh really Nack?" asked Crysta. "You beating Silver was the most talked about thing from last night? Yeah right!"

"But he does have a point!" said Wooiser. "Nack said he was going to retain his title against Silver and he did! That's a huge accomplishment!"

"Not to mention he had to cheat to get it done!" Crysta added.

Nack began to walk around the ring. "And now everyone's talking about this tournament Chip's made? And the first match of it was supposed to happen right now? I don't think so! This is officially my first night after defending my US Title and the night is going to start off the way it should – with me basking in glory and celebrating my victory!"

"Oh boy, this is going to go on all night!" Crysta groaned as the crowd booed Nack.

"I think it's an awesome idea!" said Wooiser excitedly. "The US Champion had his very first title defense last night and it was a successful one! I say bring out the wine, ladies, and everything for this! It's time for celebration!"

_**(Lil' Flip feat. Eden – "Respect Me")**_

The crowd cheered as the music played and Chip appeared on the titantron.

"Chip's back again!" said Crysta.

"I wonder what he's got to say this time!" said Wooiser.

"First things first," said Chip as he sat up on the couch he was still on. Then he began to clap his hands. "Congratulations Nack. You're right. You did defeat Silver last night and retain your title. For real, that's big."

Nack nodded his head in the ring as the crowd booed what Chip said. "Now that's what I'm talking about! Someone showing me some respect for a change! Thanks Chip, I appreciate it!"

"No problem at all," Chip replied. "But you know what? While I congratulate you for your win last night, I don't rightly appreciate how you won last night and also for coming out here and holding up the Tag Team Tournament. And I see that you got your gear on so obviously you're ready for action whenever. With that being said, I say that you have a match right here, right now!"

"What!" exclaimed Nack as the crowd cheered.

"Chip can't be serious!" yelled Wooiser. "Nack just had a match less than twenty-four hours ago!"

"What's the problem Nack?" asked Chip with a smirk. "What happened to you being able to take on anyone, anytime, anywhere? I thought you were a fighting champion. Here's your chance to prove it!"

"Yeah! Nack did say that!" said Crysta. "So Nack, what's it gonna be?"

Gritting his teeth after hearing the tiger's jeers, Nack finally said, "Alright, fine! Bring it! I'll take on whoever wants to step up and try to become a contender for my US Title!"

"That's a true champion!" said Wooiser. "Taking on any challenger!"

Chip's smirk grew. "It's great to hear you say that Nack, because your opponent is, in my eyes, still the number one contender for the US Title and also someone you know very well."

"Wait! That can only mean Nack's opponent is…!" Crysta began.

_**(Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 – "Dreams Of An Absolution")**_

Loud cheers came from the crowd as the music played and Silver came out from behind the curtain, a look of determination on his face as he walked down the ramp.

"No way! Silver? Nack beat him last night!" said Wooiser.

Nack clenched his fists as Silver entered the ring. "Chip, you've got to be kidding!" said the US Champion. "I beat this psychic chump last night, straight up! You can't possibly expect me to compete against him agai…!"

Nack was cut off as Silver snatched the microphone out of his hand, getting a loud pop from the crowd. "I think I speak for all of us when I say shut up quit running your loud mouth!"

"Amen to that!" said Crysta.

"Who in the world does Silver think he is?" asked Wooiser angrily. "Interrupting the US Champion like that!"

"I know it, everyone else knows it," Silver began as he stood in front of Nack. "Last night you beat me. I'll admit that. But what was it you said? You beat me straight up? That's as far from the truth as you can get!"

"Yeah!" said Crysta. "Nack low-blowed Silver while the referee's back was turned and that led to Nack beating him!"

"By hook or crook Nack got the job done!" said Wooiser.

"You know what Silver, I couldn't agree more with you," said Chip, who was still on the titantron. "Which is why this match between you two is going to be a rematch for the US Title!"

"Wow! Seriously?" asked Crysta as the crowd cheered.

"This ain't right!" said Wooiser.

"My butt, it isn't!" said Crysta. "Silver was right about how Nack beat him! He deserves a rematch!"

Nack snatched the microphone out of Silver's hand and began to yell into it. "Alright, so Silver says I can't beat him straight up? And Chip, you want to have my US Title on the line? Fine! You got it! Get a referee out here and let's do this!"

"Despite the unfairness of this whole thing, Nack's still ready to rock and roll!" said Wooiser. "What a champion he is!"

"It's funny you say referee Nack," said Chip, his smirk growing. "Because it's obvious that some of these referees can't keep their eyes on the match at all times. So therefore, I've found a person that won't make the same mistake the referee last night did!"

"What? A special referee?" asked Crysta. "I wonder who it is?"

_**(Sonic Rush – "Blaze The Cat")**_

"Oh, you've got to be kidding!" yelled Wooiser.

The crowd cheered loudly as Blaze came from behind the curtain, wearing a referee shirt. She slapped hands with the fans ringside and as she entered the ring, she gave Silver a high-five as Nack was beside himself, pacing back and forth while shouting out obscurities.

"It's Blaze! Chip has chosen her to be the referee in this title match!" said Crysta. "She's hot of the heels of a huge victory alongside Marine last night when they defeated C.S. and Nack's sister Nic!"

"I don't care what kind of heel she's hot of off!" shouted Wooiser. "This is totally unfair! Nack's defending his title against a guy he beat last night and to make things worse, the referee is his opponent's best friend!"

"Oh well! Nack shouldn't have come out here running his mouth the way he did!" said Crysta. "Then maybe this wouldn't have happened! And don't expect Blaze to take her eyes off of this match for one second! She'll see everything that happens and this time we will have a straight up winner!"

"Who, in the end will remain champion, Nack!" said Wooiser.

Chip laid back on the couch and got himself comfortable. "For a change of pace, I'll do the honors this time – ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a Special Referee Match and it's for the SWA United States Championship! Blaze, call for the bell and let's get this title match started!"

The crowd cheered as Chip disappeared off the titantron and Blaze called for the bell, starting the match.

* * *

_**~SWA United States Championship Special Referee Match; Nack The Weasel (c) VS. Silver The Hedgehog~**_

"And this US Title match is officially underway!" said Crysta.

"This is already unfair to begin with! But that aside! Nack's about to have two title defenses two nights in a row to his name when this is over!" said Wooiser.

Nack immediately began to complain to Blaze, who simply smirked, snatched his title belt off his shoulder, and held it up in the air.

"And Blaze shows everyone what's on the line!" said Crysta.

Nack yelled out loud at the cat as she handed the title belt to the ring announcer outside and moments later, he found himself being rolled up from behind by Silver.

"Oh snap! Silver's got Nack rolled up in the first pin attempt of the match!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Nack kicked out of the pin.

"Whew, that was close! That was close to being the shortest title match ever!" said Crysta.

Silver quickly got to his feet, picked Nack up, and lifted him up in a powerslam position.

"Now Silver's going for the Powerslam Pin! Nack, do something!" said Wooiser.

Just as Silver was going to hit his finisher, Nack spun his body around and rolled Silver up into a pin of his own.

"Whoa! Nack's gotten Silver rolled up!" said Crysta.

1

2

Silver kicked out of the pin.

"Aw, now that would've been the perfect ending to this already unfair match!" said Wooiser.

"But Silver kicks out and the match continues!" said Crysta.

Nack threw his hat off and threw it outside the ring as he picked Silver up, backed him into the ropes, and whipped him across the ring into the adjacent ropes. As Silver came back to him, Nack threw a clothesline but it was ducked by the hedgehog.

"Nack just barely missed that clothesline!" said Wooiser.

Silver turned Nack around and hit him with a hard knee to his stomach, staggering the US Champion and making him double over.

"But Silver didn't miss with that knee!" said Crysta.

Silver followed his attack up with a clothesline of his own, that dropped Nack down to the mat. The crowd was cheering loudly as Silver backed into the ropes, bounced off them, went to Nack, and hit him with a hard leg drop across his neck.

"Oh man! Nack gets hit with a hard combination of moves from Silver!" said Wooiser.

Nack shot up holding his neck and seconds later felt himself being pulled back down and covered.

"Now Silver's going for the win! We could have a new US Champion!" said Crysta.

1

Nack kicked out and rolled out of the ring to catch his breath.

"Ha! No way is Nack going to get pinned off of that! And he rolls to the outside of the ring to get a breather!" said Wooiser.

Silver got to his feet and the crowd was cheering loudly for him as Blaze began to count Nack out. The US Champion rubbed his throat with his hand and glared at his opponent back in the ring before getting back in at the count of nine. Nack and Silver circled each other a few times before closing the distance with each other with a lock up. The two of them jocked for position for a while before Nack maneuvered himself behind Silver, locked his arms around the hedgehog's, and lifted him up in the air, locking on an Elevated Double Chickenwing.

"Whoa! Nice submission maneuver by Nack there! Silver's arms have got to be killing him right about now!" said Crysta.

Silver grit his teeth in pain as Nack applied more pressure to him and when Blaze asked him if he wanted to give up, he shook his head.

"And how he's fighting through this, I don't know! Anybody would be screaming they give up at this point!" said Wooiser.

Nack saw Silver's reaction and he decided to step it up a notch, turning the submission hold he had locked on into a Modified German Suplex, smashing Silver into the mat in a pinning position.

"Oooh, what a suplex by Nack! And he has Silver pinned! This could be it!" said Crysta.

1

Silver kicked out of the pin.

"What the heck! Silver kicked out at the count of one after that!" asked Wooiser in disbelief.

"He got slammed on the back of his head too! That Silver sure is tough!" said Crysta.

Nack got up to a knee and looked over at Silver as well as Blaze with a smug expression before going to the downed hedgehog and picking him up to his feet and backing him into one of the corners of the ring.

"Ha, but look at Nack! He knows he's still in control of this match and is taking it right to Silver!" said Wooiser.

Nack grabbed onto one of Silver's arms and whipped him across the ring into the adjacent corner, the hedgehog crashing into the turnbuckle hard.

"That was one hard Irish whip! I thought Silver was going to crash right through the turnbuckle!" said Crysta.

Nack laughed at Silver before rushing toward him. At the last second, Silver leapt over Nack and the weasel crashed right into the turnbuckle chest first.

"Oh man! That Silver! I bet he suckered Nack in on that one!" said Wooiser.

Silver locked his legs underneath Nack's arms and rolled him up into a Sunset Flip, pinning him down.

"He more than likely did, but Nack was the one who fell for it! And now Silver's got him rolled up after a nice Sunset Flip!" said Crysta.

1

2

Nack kicked out of the pin.

"And Nack shows how tough he is by kicking out of that little trick Silver set him up with!" said Wooiser.

Silver got to his feet and backed into the ropes for a moment to catch his breath. Seconds later, Silver went back to Nack and began to pick him up, but a quick sucker punch to the face from Nack sent him reeling back.

"Speaking of tricks, what do you got to say about that Wooiser!" asked Crysta.

"Hey, Silver got Nack with a trick! It's only fair for Nack to get Silver back with one!" said Wooiser.

Nack got to his feet, backed up into the ropes to get more momentum, and ran at Silver. As soon as Nack was within range, Silver leapt in the air and hit the weasel with a Spinning Heel Kick right to his face, dropping him down to the mat and causing the US Champion to grab his face in pain and roll around the ring.

"A Spinning Heel Kick right to the mush! I bet Nack's regretting the suck punch he hit Silver with now!" said Crysta.

Blaze went to check on Nack and she saw a large cut on his forehead and blood was gushing from it.

"Oh no! The champ's been busted open!" said Wooiser.

Silver went to Nack, pulled him towards the middle of the ring and covered him.

"Smart of Silver to get Nack away from the ropes before covering him!" said Crysta.

1

2

Nack kicked out of the pin.

"Nack, busted head and all, just kicked out! Now that's a champion right there! Keep it up champ!" said Wooiser.

As Silver got to his feet, Nack quickly rolled out of the ring, falling down to his hands and knees once he was to the outside. As Blaze began to count Nack out, Silver rolled out of the ring as well, grabbed Nack, and led him over to the barricade, slamming his head down on it and dropping him down to the floor.

"Silver uses the barricade to assist him in damaging Nack!" said Crysta.

Nack, holding his bloodied up face, crawled over to the steel steps and used them to get himself back to his feet. Silver, meanwhile, was sizing Nack up and once the weasel got up, the hedgehog charged full speed at him.

"Watch out Nack!" said Wooiser.

At the last second, Nack scooped Silver up in his arms and hit him with a Powerslam on the steel steps.

"Oh my gosh! A powerslam right on the steel steps!" said Crysta.

A loud "Oh!" sounded throughout the building as Silver yelled out in pain as he lay strewn across the steps.

"Now that's payback for when Silver used the barricade! What goes around comes around!" said Wooiser.

Nack smirked as he got up, wiped some blood off his face, and grabbed Silver, throwing him back into the ring and covering him.

"Now Nack's going for the win and he just may have it after what we just saw!" said Crysta.

1

2

Silver got his shoulder off the mat.

"Dang it! Silver kicked out!" said Wooiser.

Nack got to his feet and after he did, he shoved Silver in his head with his foot, getting loud boos from the crowd in the process.

"Alright, now that was just uncalled for!" said Crysta.

"Serves him right for all he's tried to do to Nack in this match!" said Wooiser.

The US Champion brushed the crowd off as he backed into the ropes, bounced off them, went back to Silver, and shaped his hand like a gun and acted like he was shooting at the hedgehog before leaping up in the air.

"Here comes the Sniper Elbow!" said Crysta.

As Nack descended down towards him, Silver managed to roll out of the way and the weasel crashed down, hitting nothing but mat.

"Oh no! The Champ misses!" said Wooiser.

As Nack held his hurt elbow and rolled around the ring, Silver made a desperate leap towards him and landed on him in a pinning position.

"Silver's looking to take advantage of Nack's missed elbow and get the win!" said Crysta.

1

2

Nack kicked out of the pin.

"Alright! Nack fights back and kicks out!" said Wooiser.

His back in pain, Silver gingerly got to his feet and waited for Nack to get up to his feet.

"Silver's back up and it looks like he's sizing Nack up for something big!" said Crysta.

Seconds later, the US Champion went to the ropes and used them to get to his feet. Once Nack turned around towards Silver, the hedgehog leapt towards him and wrapped his arms around his head.

"Nack, watch it! Silver's going for the ESP!" said Wooiser.

"And if Silver hits that then Nack will be three seconds away from losing the US Title!" said Crysta.

As Silver pulled back, Nack stood his ground and didn't budge as Silver crashed down to the mat on his back, missing his finisher.

"Great escape by Nack! Silver's not going to be hitting that ESP anytime soon!" said Wooiser.

Nack backed up into the ropes, a bit shocked that he was able to escape from Silver's finisher and the hedgehog held the back of his head as he sat up on the mat. Seeing his chance, Nack rushed at Silver, lifted his foot up, and kicked him flush in the face, hitting the Drive-By Kick.

"Oh my gosh! Silver got clobbered with Nack's Drive-By Kick, the same maneuver he defeated him with last night!" said Crysta.

The crowd booed loudly as Silver dropped back down to the mat and Nack began to laugh like crazy as he dove in and went for the cover.

"Stick a fork in him! He's done!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Just before Blaze's hand came down for three, she suddenly grabbed her hand and grit her teeth as if she were in pain.

"Wait! Blaze stopped the count!" said Crysta.

"What the hell! What's up with that! Nack had the match won!" said Wooiser.

The cat stood up and began to walk around the ring, shaking her hand out and the crowd cheered loudly.

"Oh! I think she hurt her hand while making the count!" said Crysta.

"Give me a break! He hand ain't hurt! She's doing this on purpose!" said Wooiser.

Nack's eyes went wide as he looked and saw Blaze walking around the ring. He got off of Silver, went to Blaze and began to yell at her for what she did.

"Now Nack's in Blaze's face accusing her of foul play from the looks of it!" said Crysta.

A smirk appeared on Blaze's face as she went to one of the corners of the ring and leaned back in it with a smug expression similar to the one Nack would always do.

"What a smug little trick! Does she really think it's cute for her to screw Nack over like this!" asked Wooiser.

"How do you know she's screwing anybody! Her hand could really be hurt!" said Crysta.

"Really be hurt! Yeah right! We got a better chance of a stupid prophecy an old echidna from The Floating Island coming true and a huge meteor coming and destroying Mobius! Pssh, like that'll ever happen!" said Wooiser.

The US Champion's eye twitched and he snapped. He went to the adjacent corner away from Blaze and began to rev his foot up.

"What the…! Is Nack about to try and hit Blaze with a Drive-By Kick!" asked Crysta.

"Serves her right! Get her Nack!" said Wooiser.

Letting out a yell, Nack ran at Blaze, but when he reached the middle of the ring Silver, who had gotten back up to his feet, scooped Nack up into his arms, and turned around in a few circles before slamming Nack down backfirst, hitting the Powerslam Pin.

"Oh! Nack runs right into a Powerslam Pin by Silver!" said Crysta.

The crowd cheered loudly as Silver immediately landed in a pinning position and Blaze dropped down to make the count.

"Kick out champ! Kick out!" said Wooiser.

1

2

3

The match was over and Blaze called for the bell.

"It's all over! Silver has defeated Nack and is the new US Champion!" said Crysta.

_**(Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 – "Dreams Of An Absolution")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, and the new SWA United States Champion, Silver the Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The crowd went into a frenzy with loud cheers and chants of "Silver! Silver!" as the winner was announced.

"Oh come on! That was straight up cheating at its best!" shouted Wooiser.

"Spare me Woozie! Blaze may have legitimately hurt herself while making the count! And even if she didn't, well Nack had this coming for what happened last night!" Crysta countered.

"I refuse to believe that I have Stevie Wonder as a broadcast partner, but it must be true because you're obviously blind Crys!" Wooiser spat. "How can you even begin to defend what Blaze did!"

"Hehehe, hey I'm just telling it like it is!" Crysta giggled, finding humor in the eagle's reaction.

Blaze cheered right along with the crowd as Silver stood up off of Nack and backed into one of the corners, worn out. Blaze went outside the ring, picked up the US Title, went back into the ring, and made her way to Silver. Once she reached him, she held the belt out to him with a smile on her face.

"And now look at that smug grin on Blaze's face!" said Wooiser angrily.

"What smug grin? She's not being smug at all! From the looks of it, it looks like she's extremely happy that her best friend just won the US Title!" said Crysta.

After regaining his bearings, Silver looked down at the title belt, up at Blaze, and back down at the title. Slowly, a smile appeared on his face as he took the belt into his hands and gazed at it.

"Looks like it's settling into Silver right now that he's the new US Champion!" said Crysta.

Blaze began to clap her hands, which was followed up by the front row in the crowd, then the second, then the third until the everyone was clapping.

"And the crowd's getting into this whole messed up situation too!" said Wooiser. "Look at them copying Blaze's clapping!"

"They, as well as her, are happy to see the crowning of a new US Champion!" said Crysta.

Silver made his way to the top of the turnbuckle he was against and held the US Title above him with a triumphant yell, to which the audience cheered louder for him and kept the chants of his name ringing throughout the building.

"And there he is everyone! The new SWA United States Champion!" said Crysta.

After getting down from the turnbuckle, Silver turned around and walked right into a hug from Blaze.

"Oh-ho! And look at this here! Silver's getting a big time congratulations from Blaze!" said Crysta.

"And I bet he just loves that attention!" said Wooiser.

Silver hugged her back and the crowd cheered for the both of them. Pulling out of the hug, Blaze held Silver's arm up in victory and the new US Champion held his title belt up again.

"Congratulations Silver!" said Crysta as she clapped her hands.

Blaze took her referee shirt off and threw it down on Nack before she and Silver made their way out of the ring and up the ramp.

"Oh come on! What else can Blaze do to screw Nack over!" asked Wooiser.

Nack began to stir back in the ring and as soon as he realized the match was over, he looked up the ramp and saw Silver and Blaze standing on the ramp and the hedgehog holding the US Title above his head with a smile on his face. Nack looked down, saw Blaze's referee shirt on him, and he lost it. The weasel grabbed the shirt, proceeded to rip it in two, and started to go on a temper tantrum in the ring, slamming his hands down on the mat in frustration and rolling around yelling out obscurities.

"And Nack is in disbelief right now!" laughed Crysta. "He's going ballistic in there! Just look at him!"

"Can you blame him! He just lost the title belt he's held with pride since the very first episode of SWA!" said Wooiser.

Silver and Blaze laughed at Nack before making their way backstage, leaving the former US Champion to rant in the ring.

"Congrats again Silver on your huge win!" said Crysta.

"Yeah whatever! When Nack uses his rematch clause he's going to win the US Title straight back!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

"Amazing match Silver!" said Blaze happily as both she and Silver were walking towards the locker room area. "And now look at you! You're wearing gold for the first time here!"

Silver grinned at her. "And I have you to think for that…"

"No problem at all!" said Blaze, smiling. "Nack and his big mouth had that coming for a long time now! I'm so glad that I not only helped you win the US Title from him, but I also played a part in shutting him up! At least for the time being, that is!"

A chuckle came from the new US Champion. "We haven't heard the last of him, that's for sure. He'll be back in no time to try and get this title back. But he'll have his work cut out for him because I plan on holding onto this for a while."

"And also, you'll shut him up once and for all too!" Blaze said as she patted Silver on his back.

As the two best friends neared the door to the locker room, they heard a voice from behind them. "So I see you won your match tonight."

Silver and Blaze turned around to see Reo walking towards them. "Oh Reo, it's you," said Silver as he gave the dragedge his full attention.

"Yep, it's me," said Reo as he placed one hand on his hip.

"I owe you for what you did for me last night," said Silver, smiling at the dragedge. "So, thanks Reo."

Reo winked at him. "No problem at all."

"Yeah, about that," began Blaze. "What exactly did Reo help you with?"

"He helped patch me up after my match against Nack," said Silver. "You see, Reo is a doctor as well and knows his stuff when it comes to injuries like what I had."

"It was the least I could do after that dishonorable thing Nack did to you in our tag team match last week," said Reo.

Blaze smiled and nodded knowingly. "Ah, I see. Well, I should thank you as well for helping Silver."

"Oh no, no need for that," said Reo. "I'm just glad that I could help you. And with that being said, I've got to get going. Congratulations on your title win tonight Silver and I'll see you around. Bye now!"

Reo turned around and began to leave. "Hey Reo!" Silver called from behind him. "Thanks again!"

Reo waved his hand at the hedgehog as he continued on his way.

"He seemed real cool," said Blaze.

"Yeah, he is," Silver agreed.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Oh, so that's what Reo wanted with Silver last night!" said Crysta. "He just wanted to help Silver out because of what happened with his previous encounters with Nack!"

"Why he would even care is beyond me!" said Wooiser. "He and Jake won that tag team match they had against Silver and Nack last week! He actually has a victory of the so-called new US Champion!"

"It doesn't matter who has victories over who in a situation like that!" said Crysta. "Plus, do you even remember how Reo and Jake won? It was because of Nack attacking Silver and leaving him in the middle of the match! Explain that to me, if you can!"

Wooiser started to say something but Crysta cut him off. "I don't want to hear it!"

The eagle crossed his arms and grumbled under his breath.

"And with that being said, it's time to get into the first match of the Tag Team Tournament!" said Crysta excitedly. "Let's get into it and see who's up first!"

* * *

_**~SWA Tag Team Championship Number One Contender Quarter Finals Match (Western Bracket); Hope The Hedgehog & Dawn Trisen VS. Cyrus The Lion & Big The Cat~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a SWA Tag Team Championship Number One Contender Quarter Finals Match in the western bracket!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Killswitch Engage/Sonic Adventure - "This Fire Burns/Lazy Days (Livin' in Paradise)")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the combined music played and moments later both Cyrus and Big came out onto the stage. Cyrus went down to a knee and held his wrist up to his ear as Big walked down the ramp, his usual goofy expression on his face. Cyrus felled out "It's clobbering time!" before getting back to his feet and following Big. As they reached the ring, Cyrus climbed to the top of a nearby turnbuckle and held his arms out to the side as Big got into the ring and held his fishing pole up high amongst the cheering fans.

"Introducing first, at a combined weight of 714 lbs., Big The Cat and Cyrus The Lion!" said the ring announcer.

"Wow! Quite the combination here!" said Crysta.

"Pssh, what combination? These guys as a team? Yeah, right! The only thing these guys have in common is that they both lost in those qualifying matches two months back!" said Wooiser.

"Oh, shut up Woozie! If you ask me, these guys make up the perfect team! Cyrus comes with the speed and technical edge while Big is supplying the power and strength! If anyone can get it done they can!" said Crysta.

Cyrus took his shirt off and threw it into the crowd. Afterwards, he and Big went to their corner and waited for their opponents to arrive.

_**(Drive A/Saliva – "Are You Blind?/Time To Shine")**_

The crowd cheered as the combined music played and the lights in the building went off and were replaced with white lights turning on and off quickly and a single red light shining down on the stage. Seconds later, both Hope and Dawn came out onto the stage, both of them having their swords in their hands. They began to perform various sword swings alongside each other before they held their swords together in an X-shape. The crowd cheered loudly for them as they made their way down the ramp and slid into the ring, once again holding their swords up in the air.

"And the opponents, at a combined weight of 175 lbs., 'The Blood Sun' Dawn Trisen and 'The Warrior Of Light' Hope the Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

"Once again, another team of losers!" said Wooiser. "Both of these guys lost their matches last night at 'Onslaught' and now they are part of this tag team tournament! Give me a break!"

"You know, you are really starting to get on my nerves!" said Crysta in an irked voice. "Both Hope and Dawn are two of the most exciting competitors we've seen here since their debuts and yes, they lost last night, but if they can pull off a win here and advance in the tournament, then that'll definitely get them back on the winning track!"

Hope and Dawn placed their swords outside the ring and Dawn also removed his trench coat and placed it outside too. Afterwards, it was decided that Hope and Cyrus would start the match. After Dawn and Big got out of the ring and onto the apron, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Hope and Dawn taking on Cyrus and Big in a tag team match!" said Wooiser.

"And the winners will advance in the tag team tournament!" said Crysta.

Hope and Cyrus started the match off by circling each other a few times around the ring, watching to see if the other would make the first move. When neither did, they met in the middle of the ring in a lock up. Cyrus quickly locked his arms around Hope's head and got a side headlock applied on him and brought him down with a takeover. Once they were on the ground Hope threw his legs up and around Cyrus' head and pulled him off of him. The two of them scrambled to their feet and met in a stalemate.

"And these two land in a stalemate after those quick maneuvers!" said Wooiser.

The crowd applauded the both of them and Hope did a few athletic leaps in the air. Cyrus narrowed his eyes at the hedgehog before the two of them circled each other and met in another lock up, this time Hope pulling Cyrus into a side headlock.

"Hope sure is ready to rock and roll tonight and he's showing it right now as he pulls Cyrus into a headlock of his own!" said Crysta.

However, Cyrus wrapped his arms around Hope's waist, lifted him up, and hit him with a back suplex.

"Cyrus plants Hope with a big back suplex!" said Wooiser.

Cyrus covered Hope but the hedgehog quickly kicked out, got to his feet, and met in another stalemate with his opponent.

"And there's another stalemate from these two amazing competitors!" said Crysta.

The crowd was again applauded the competitors and Cyrus held his fingers up, indicating that he was that close from defeating Hope. The hedgehog gave the lion a look of respect as the two of them did a quick knuckle bump in the middle of the ring before circling each other again.

"Oh, shove it with the respect stuff! I want to see these guys scrap!" said Wooiser.

"Shut up! I love the respect these two are showing each other! That just makes the match all the more enjoyable!" said Crysta.

As they closed the distance between each other, Cyrus surprised Hope with a kick to his stomach. As Hope doubled over, Cyrus grabbed him and led him to his corner, tagging in Big.

"Big's been tagged in!" said Wooiser.

The crowd cheered as the cat entered the ring and got down on a knee. Cyrus lifted Hope up and body slammed him down on Big's knee, sending the hedgehog down to the mat, his back arched.

"Oooh, and a huge Gutbuster double team maneuver has Hope in big trouble!" said Crysta.

Cyrus exited the ring as Big turned Hope over and covered him.

"Big's going for the first pin attempt of the match!" said Wooiser

1

Hope kicked out.

"Whoa! Hope kicked out at only the count of one!" said Crysta.

Big stood up and, with one hand, picked Hope to his feet and hurled him into one of the corners. Hope fell back into the corner as Big backed up to the adjacent corner and seconds later took off running at him, leaping in the air once he was a few feet in front of him. At the last second, Hope rolled out of the way and Big landed chest first into the corner, knocking the air out of him self.

"Hope moves out of the way and Big crashes into the corner! I bet he won't try something like that again!" said Wooiser.

Hope went to his corner and tagged in Dawn.

"And Hope tags in his brother Dawn!" said Crysta.

The crowd cheered as Dawn climbed to the top of the turnbuckle he was by and waited for Big to get in distance of him.

"What the heck is he gonna do from up there?" asked Wooiser.

Big, holding his chest, staggered out of the corner and towards Dawn. The perched hedgehog leapt off the turnbuckle and hit Big with a Double Ax Handle across his head and knocking him down to the mat.

"Wow! A huge Double Ax Handle from Dawn sends Big down! He must've had a lot of oomph in that one to knock someone like Big down!" said Crysta.

Dawn landed on his feet and immediately leapt into a pin.

"And Dawn's going for the win here!" said Wooiser.

1

Big quickly muscled out of the pin.

"Yikes! There's that strength of Big we talked about! He absolutely powered his way out of that pin!" said Crysta.

Dawn got back to his feet and made his way to the turnbuckle again. As he began to climb it, Big shot back up to his feet and turned in the direction of the hedgehog.

"Whoa! Big just got back up in the blink of an eye!" said Wooiser.

Dawn saw Big stand up but continued to climb up the turnbuckle until he was on the top and Big started walking towards him. Dawn leapt off the turnbuckle towards Big, but the cat caught him in his arms. Big walked to the middle of the ring and slammed Dawn down to the mat with a hard Powerslam.

"Oh! Vicious, and I mean vicious, powerslam by Big to Dawn!" said Crysta.

Dawn arched his back and yelled out in intense pain before finding himself being pinned by Big.

"Big just may have him here!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Dawn kicked out of the pin.

"Danw manages to kick out at two!" said Crysta.

Big picked Dawn up easily and whipped him into his and Cyrus's corner, following him in and hitting a huge body splash on him in the corner.

"Ouch! Dawn, quite literally, just got crushed!" said Wooiser.

Dawn staggered out of the corner and fell down to the mat as Big tagged in Cyrus.

"And Cyrus has been tagged back in!" said Crysta.

The lion leapt over the ring ropes and crept over to Dawn. The hedgehog slowly got to his hands and knees, saw Cyrus coming towards him, and acted fast. Dawn leapt at the lion's legs and quickly rolled him up in a pin.

"Whoa! Dawn just rolled Cyrus up from out of nowhere!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Cyrus kicked out of the pin.

"Whew, that was close! Dawn almost won the match for him and Hope right there!" said Crysta.

Dawn and Cyrus scrambled to their feet and Cyrus hit Dawn with a hard forearm shot across his face, knocking him off balance. Cyrus locked his hands around the back of Dawn's head and hit him with a few knees to his face before throwing him back into his own corner.

"Dawn's brains are sure to be scrambled after that assault from Cyrus!" said Wooiser.

Cyrus backed up to the opposite corner and took off running at Dawn, lifting his knee up in the air. Dawn saw the attack coming and ducked out of the way, causing Cyrus to get hung up on the top turnbuckle.

"Dawn had the mind of it all to avoid that attack though!" said Crysta.

Dawn regained his composure and quickly tagged in Hope as he fell threw the ropes to the outside.

"Hope's been tagged back in!" said Wooiser.

Hope swung his foot up and connected with a hard shot to Cyrus's head, sending him tumbling down to the mat on his back.

"Oooh, and what a kick to the head that was!" said Crysta.

Afterwards, the hedgehog climbed to the top of the turnbuckle and as he looked down at Cyrus, he clenched his fists and held both of his arms up in the air above him, getting a huge pop from the crowd as they waited to see what he would do.

"What the hell is this?" asked Wooiser.

Seconds later, Hope leapt off the turnbuckle and soared through the air, slamming down onto Cyrus with a Flying Elbow Drop and getting a loud reaction from the crowd.

"A Flying Elbow Drop! Beautifully executed by Hope!" said Crysta.

Cyrus clutched his chest as he turned onto his side and soon found himself being pinned by Hope.

"Hope's got Cyrus covered! This thing may be over after that Flying Elbow Drop!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Big came into the ring and broke up the pin by stomping on Hope.

"Big comes in and breaks the pin up!" said Crysta.

The cat picked Hope up to his feet and looked like he was going to set him up for a body slam, but Dawn got back into the ring and pulled Hope out of Big's grasp, causing the cat to lose his balance and stumbled into the ropes. The two brothers then held each others' arms and proceeded to run at Big and clothesline him out of the ring, Dawn going out with him.

"The brothers send Big to the outside! And Dawn goes sailing out as well!" said Wooiser.

As Hope backed up, Cyrus, who had gotten back up, turned Hope around and set him up onto his shoulders, getting a loud pop from the crowd as he prepared for his finisher.

"Uh oh! Hope's about to be put to sleep, literally!" said Crysta.

"If Cyrus hit the GTS, then its nighty-night for Hope!" said Wooiser.

However, Hope swung himself out of Cyrus's grasp, landed behind him, and locked his arm around the lion's head.

"Oh! Hope gets out of Cyrus's grasp and look at what Hope's going for!" said Crysta.

The crowd cheered loudly as Hope lifted Cyrus up in the air, spun around, and slammed the lion down on his back, hitting Heaven's Judgment and the crowd went crazy exploded in loud cheers as Hope covered Cyrus.

"Heaven's Judgment! Hope hit all of it and now has Cyrus covered!" said Wooiser.

1

2

3

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It's all over! Hope and Dawn have defeated Cyrus and Big and advance in the Tag Team Tournament!" said Crysta.

_**(Drive A/Saliva – "Are You Blind?/Time To Shine")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winners of this match by way of pinfall, 'The Blood Sun' Dawn Trisen and 'The Warrior Of Light' Hope The Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The crowd was cheering and applauding as the winners of the match were announced. Hope stood up off of Cyrus as Dawn reentered the ring and the referee held their arms up in victory.

"Hope and Dawn win and they will advance in the Tag Team Tournament! What a huge win for the two of them!" Crysta cheered.

"Yeah yeah, they went in and got the job done! At least they can say they made up for their losses last night!" said Wooiser.

Big also got back into the ring and helped Cyrus up to his feet. Afterwards, the two of them turned to Hope and Dawn and they shook their hands in respect, much to the happiness of the crowd.

"Big and Cyrus also put on an awesome match and they possibly could've came away with the win themselves, but this wasn't their night!" said Crysta.

"And the two of them will remain losers!" Wooiser added.

Big and Cyrus made their way out of the ring, up the ramp, and to the back as Hope and Dawn got on adjacent turnbuckles and played to the fans a bit longer, getting cheers from them in the process.

"Man, how incredible were those two tonight? They showed amazing teamwork and chemistry! Those may very well be the factors that will lead them to victory throughout the rest of this tournament!" said Crysta.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves! We still have fourteen teams in this tournament and any one of them can lay claim to winning this thing too!" said Wooiser.

Seconds later, Hope was pulled off the turnbuckle he was on and thrown to the ground.

"What in the world?" Crysta asked. "What was that?"

Dawn and everyone else saw Ash had snuck into the ring and was now beating down Hope.

"Ah, now we actually have a winner in our presence as Ash is all over the guy he beat last night!" said Wooiser.

"What the hell is Ash's problem! Attacking Hope from behind like that!" Crysta exclaimed.

"Hey, he's defending the honor of his woman! All's fair in love and war!" said Wooiser.

Dawn leapt off the turnbuckle, charged at Ash, and tackled him down to the mat, delivering hard punches of his own to the mongoose.

"Now Dawn's gotten into the fray and he's all over Ash!" said Crysta.

"That's so much like a person to stick his nose in business that doesn't concern him!" said Wooiser.

"What're you talking about! That's his little brother that's being attacked! He's got more than enough reason to attack Ash!" said Crysta.

Hope regained his bearings and was about to assist his brother when he was blindsided from behind and thrown out of the ring.

"Whoa! And Hope gets ejected from the ring!" said Wooiser.

"How did that happen!" Crysta asked.

Everyone looked and saw Chaos in the ring, sneering down at Hope before he turned his attention to Dawn, picking him up off of Ash and setting him up on his shoulders.

"It's Chaos! The God Of Destruction and the one who defeated Dawn last night!" said Wooiser.

"What the hell does he have to prove by being out here! He already won against Dawn!" said Crysta.

"He's looking to take Dawn out once and for all! He may do it if he hits the Ragnarok!" said Wooiser.

Just as Chaos was going to hit his finisher on him, Dawn managed to get out of his grasp. Chaos turned back to Dawn and his eyes went wide as he saw Hope get back into the ring with a steel chair. As Hope ran towards him, Chaos and Ash both got out of the ring and backed up the ramp as the crowd went crazy with cheers for the Hope and Dawn as they stood together in the ring, ready for a fight.

"Dawn escapes from Chaos and now the so called God is high-tailing it out of here along with Ash!" said Crysta.

"Can you blame them! Hope had a freaking chair for crying out loud! What did they have to defend themselves! Nothing!" said Wooiser.

"You've got to be kidding! They were real brave to attack them when their backs was turned but not when they are on their guard!" said Crysta.

_**(Lil' Flip feat. Eden – "Respect Me")**_

The crowd cheered as the music played and Chip appeared on the titantron seconds later, eating a cheeseburger.

"It's the boss man! I wonder what he has to say about what just happened! Hopefully he punishes Hope and Dawn for playing dirty!"

"I'm going to kick your ass myself if you keep on with that crap!" Crysta yelled.

Chip took a bite out of his burger before facing the screen. "First things first, congrats is in order for Hope and Dawn as you guys are the first to advance in the Tag Team Tournament! Way to go guys!"

The crowd cheered as Hope and Dawn gave nods of thanks to the tiger.

"But from the looks of things, it looks like Ash and Chaos still have some hostility left over from what's been going on between you guys lately," Chip continued. "So I tell you what we're going to do. None of you are scheduled for action next week but let's rectify that right now. Hope, Dawn, you two will team up to take on Chaos and Ash in a tag team match next week!"

"Whoa!" said Wooiser as the crowd cheered. "A huge tag team match has just been made for next week!"

"We already have a lot of action going on tag team wise next week already, and this just adds more to it! I can't wait to see this one!" said Crysta.

"So until next week gets here, you four take a chill pill and chillax," said Chip. "And with that being said, let's continue with awesome night we're all having and I'll holla at you guys later!"

_**(Lil' Flip feat. Eden – "Respect Me")**_

The crowd cheered as the music played once more and Chip disappeared off the titantron. Hope and Dawn continued to glare at Ash and Chaos as they backed up the ramp and made their way to the back, leaving the brothers in the ring and the crowd cheering loudly for them and chanting their names.

"Things sure are going to come to a head between those guys next week!" said Wooiser. "Hope and Dawn taking on Ash and Chaos!"

"Bad blood is written all over that match and it's sure to be one that will an awesome one!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Chip's Office~**_

"Well, that takes care of that," said Chip as he relaxed back in his seat.

"Those four are going to be looking to rip each others' heads off next week with all the hate going around between them," said Uma before she grinned. "And I likes it!"

"All Hell's sure to break loose in that one, for sure," Cat added.

"Oh, that's a definite, especially with what I have planned," Chip said with a sneaky grin.

"And what's that? C'mon, tell us!" Uma said as she looked at the tiger from the ceiling.

Chip turned to her. "Ok, I will."

Just as the tiger was going to speak, the door to his office flew open and Nack and Nic both stormed into the room. "Chip!" the former US Champion yelled. "We've got to talk!"

"Geez, doesn't anybody know how to knock? Seriously…" the tiger sighed. "But since you're here, what can I do for you Nack?"

"I'll tell you what you can do!" said the weasel as he and his sister reached Chip's desk. "You can reverse that skank Blaze's decision and declare me the true winner of my match and give me my US Title back!"

"It was obvious that Blaze was completely biased in her decision when she cheated to help Silver win!" Nic added. "As much as I can't stand my brother at times, I hate Blaze even more than I could hate Nack and you've got to make things right Chip!"

Chip held his hands up in defense. "Hey, my hands are tied you two. Blaze was the referee of the match and her decision is going to remain the way it is."

"What!" Nack exclaimed, not believing what he heard. "You're the freaking owner here! You can easily overrule things like this!"

"True, but not when I give Blaze permission to perform her referee job any way that she wanted," Chip said with a smirk.

"What are you, crazy!" Nic screamed. "You should've known what she was going to do!"

Chip shrugged. "Who do I look like, Mewtwo or Alakazam? I'm no psychic. I don't know what the hell people around here are doing or what they're going to do." He looked and saw the two weasels seething with anger. "But there is something I can do to satisfy both of you."

"And what, pray tell, would that be?" Nack growled.

"Well Nack, you are entitled to a rematch for the US Title," said Chip as he took another bite from his burger. "And if you're in that big a rush to get your title back…"

"It can happen next week!" Nack concluded.

Chip nodded. "Exactly. So, what do you say?"

Nack grinned evilly. "Make the match! Silver's about to have one of the shortest title reigns in history!"

"Hmm, we'll see," said Chip as he turned to Nic. "And as for you, from the way you're talking, I'd bet you want another shot at Blaze."

Nic smirked as she placed a hand on her hip. "You'd win that bet."

Chip placed a hand under his chin. "You know what? What the hell? Nic, next week you will go one on one with Blaze."

Both the weasels exchanged smug grins. "Thanks boss!" said Nic. "Those two are going to learn the true meaning of payback come next week!"

Nack and Nic continued to talk about how they were going to beat Silver and Blaze in their matches as they left the office.

"Well, that was a nice little visit," said Cat.

"Indeed it was," said Chip. _'And they left before I could tell them the kinds of matches they would have with Silver and Blaze. Meh, they'll find out eventually.'_

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Did you hear that Woozie?" asked Crysta. "Two more huge matches have been made for next week!"

"Now those matches I'm all good with!" said Wooiser. "Silver and Blaze committed highway robbery tonight and they're going to get theirs next week!"

"Highway robbery? Yeah right!" said Crysta. "We'll see who gets there's come next week!"

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

"What the hell was that Ash!" yelled Mina as she ran up to the mongoose as he and Chaos made their way away from the ring area. "You won last night! What the hell else do you have to prove by assaulting Hope!"

"That was for in case he wanted to try anything else with you!" Ash yelled back. "In case the beating I gave him last night wasn't enough, I gave him another beating so that he'll know that I'm not having it when it comes to him trying to get with you!"

Mina groaned in annoyance. "When you will listen to me when I tell you nothing's going on with me and Hope! He's just a friend! I'm getting sick of telling you this!"

Chaos listened to the two mongooses go back and forth and growled angrily as he started to walk away.

Ash looked over Mina and saw Chaos leaving. "Hey! Thanks for having my back out there!"

The ebony/violet hedgehog stopped in his tracks and laughed at what he heard. "Having your back? Foolish mongoose. You are of no concern to me. I came out there to do what I do best, and that's destroy. You just happened to be around when I was accomplishing my goal. We may be partners next week, but know this. You cross me in any way and I'll put you down personally."

Ash and Mina both watched as Chaos left the area. "Hmph, talk about having an attitude problem…" Ash muttered.

"Ash, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into," said Mina as she looked at him. "Not only with Hope, but with him now too…"

"Don't even worry about it," said Ash as he put his arms around her. "I'll just have to watch my back next week, that's all."

Mina sighed. "I suppose…"

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Well those two don't seem like they're getting along well, do they?" asked Crysta.

"Who? Ash and Mina, or Ash and Chaos?" asked Wooiser.

"Ash and Chaos, you idiot!" the fox yelled. "They're supposed to be teaming up next week but did you see them just now? They looked like they wanted to tear each other apart themselves!"

"One thing's for sure! That tag team match between them, Hope, and Dawn next week is going to be a real barn burner! Say, we're getting word from Sasha in the back! Yo Sasha, what's up!" Wooiser asked.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

Sasha was standing in the backstage area, microphone in her hand. "Hey Wooiser, Crysta! Everyone, please welcome my guest at this time, the new SWA Champion Scourge the Hedgehog!"

The loudest boos heard thus far in the night came from the crowd as the green hedgehog was shown on the titantron, his sunglasses on over his eyes. the SWA Title on his shoulder, and a dark smirk on his face.

"Now Scourge, last night in a match many are still talking about, you defeated Sonic and were crowned the new SWA Champion! Though, I got to say that match was not without its share of controversy, given what happened with your fellow Destructix members, specifically Fiona!" said Sasha.

Scourge looked over at Sasha with a chuckle. "Heh, Sasha I can't tell you how many times I have heard that word since last night. Controversy. Controversy. Contro-freaking-versy. It's like it's the word of the week or something. What you and many others call controversy, I call strategy. You see, I'm always two steps ahead of you and all the other idiots here. It's called having a plan. I was prepared for whatever last night. Simply put, I had a flawless game plan and the ending result was going to be Sonic losing the SWA Title to me, period."

Sasha rolled her eyes. "Cocky as ever, and just so you know I don't take too kindly to being called an idiot! Anyways, we all know Sonic has a rematch clause for the SWA Title and he can invoke it whenever he wants! Are you ready for that?"

Scourge lifted his sunglasses and looked at Sasha with a raised eyebrow. "Are you hard at hearing or were you just born stupid? I'm always ready for whatever. Let Sonic invoke his little rematch and let others step up and challenge me. It won't make any kind of difference. The result will be the same as it was last night – me defeating him and retaining the SWA Title. How you ask? Well, let's just say I have some…insurance, heh."

The SWA Champion looked to the side and his, as well as Sasha's, eyes fell on Fiona, who came walking up to Scourge, kissed his cheek, and left with him down the hall, both of them laughing darkly.

"Those two are really something else…" Sasha muttered. "Wooiser, Crysta, back toy you guys!"

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Thanks Sasha!" said Wooiser. "Well folks, we just heard Scourge's first words since becoming SWA Champion and what a way to begin his reign! He let everyone know that he's always ready for whatever comes his way!"

"There's no doubt in my mind that not just Fiona, but the rest of the Destructix members are the insurance he's talking about!" said Crysta. "They're basically gonna be his guard dogs just to keep that title belt in Destructix territory!"

"Damn skippy!" said Wooiser. "The Scourge Era is off to an excellent start if I do say so myself!"

"I bet the former SWA Champion Sonic heard everything Scourge just said he he'll have a response for him!" said Crysta. "And I can't wait to see how Sonic strikes back at Scourge!"

"That's not gonna be until later in the night! Until then, let's jump back into the action with our next match up!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Singles Match; Lily The Hedgebat VS. Marine The Raccoon~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a singles match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Sonic Rush Adventure – "A New Venture")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and moments later Marine came from behind the curtain with a huge smile on her face. She stood in the middle of the stage, held her pointer fingers to the side, and as she did, pyro exploded from the sides of the stage in a circular motion and ended in a huge explosion. The crowd cheered louder for her as she sprinted her way to the ring, slid into it, and spun up to her feet, standing in a pose in the ring.

"Introducing first, from Southern Island, weighing in at 26 lbs., Marine the Raccoon!" said the ring announcer.

"Marine looks like she is on cloud nine after her and Blaze's huge win over Nic and C.S. last night!" said Crysta.

"Huge fluke win is more like it! I guarantee you she won't get that lucky again!" said Wooiser.

"Lucky, my ass! She defeated both Nic and C.S. on her own! That's an accomplishment if I have ever seen one! And now tonight she has the chance to add another win to her name!" said Crysta.

Marine went to her corner and waited for her opponent to arrive.

_**(Within Temptations – "Stand My Ground")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and the lights in the arena went off. A dimensional rift opened up on the stage and electricity shot out from it. A figure began to form in it and when the rift went away Lily was standing on the stage. She stood motionless for a few seconds before she began to make her way down the ramp and once she got to the ring, Lily got inside the ring. Holding onto her necklace, Lily went to her corner and stood opposite of her opponent.

"And the opponent, representing Team Havoc, from Parts Unknown, weighing in at 67 lbs., Lily the Hedgebat!" said the ring announcer.

"Oh and Lily's back as well! The last time we saw her she completely dominated Carrotia and made her submit to that freaky submission hold of hers!" said Crysta.

"And if Marine, AKA Ms. Lucky, ain't careful she'll be on the receiving end of that hold or perhaps another hold from Lily!" said Wooiser.

Seconds later, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Lily and Marine, one on one!" said Wooiser.

After the bell rang to start the match, Lily and Marine bumped knuckles with each other before meeting in a lockup in the middle of the ring.

"I'll say it again, I love it when two competitors show each other respect before a match!" said Crysta.

Marine surprised Lily with a quick knee to her stomach, making her double over. Marine grabbed Lily's head, placed it between her legs, and set her up for a powerbomb.

"Lily's about to be sent for one hell of a ride if Marine connects with what may be a powerbomb!" said Wooiser.

Marine bent over, wrapped her arms around Lily's waist, and lifted her up onto her shoulders. However, Lily held on tight to Marine's head drove her face first into the mat.

"Oooh, Lily counters Marine's maneuver with a hard facebuster!" said Crysta.

Marine's head bounced off the mat and Lily immediately pushed her on her back and covered her.

"Lily's going for the first pin attempt of the match!" said Wooiser.

1

Marine kicked out of the pin.

"Marine quickly kicks out!" said Crysta.

Lily flipped up to her feet, picked Marine up, and whipped her into one of the corners of the ring. Marine's back hit the corner hard and Lily followed her in, slamming her shoulder into the raccoon's midsection and lifting her up onto her shoulders and carrying her to the middle of the ring.

"Man, that's some freaky strength Lily's displaying there! It's almost like she can put Knuckles to shame!" said Wooiser.

"I wouldn't go that far, but that's another story for another day!" said Crysta.

Lily used her strength to twirl Marine around, attempting to slam her down to the mat but Marine locked her arm around the hedgebat's head and drove her into the mat with a DDT.

"Ouch! That was one hell of a DDT Marine hit on Lily there!" said Wooiser.

Lily was laid out on her stomach and Marine turned her over and covered her.

"Now Marine's going for the win!" said Crysta.

1

2

Lily kicked out of the pin.

"Lily kicks out at two! Man, Ms. Lucky almost had her!" said Wooiser before he heard Crysta growl at him.

Marine landed a few hard knees to Lily's side before picking her up, backing her into the ropes, and whipping her into the adjacent ones. As Lily returned to her, Marine threw a clothesline at her, which Lily ducked under. Marine lost her balance a bit and stumbled forward. As she regained her bearings and turned back around, Lily leapt at her, wrapped her legs around Marine's head, and hit her with a Hurricarana, rolling her up in a pinning position as well.

"Beautiful counter by Lily as she avoids a clothesline and hits Marine with a Hurricarana!" said Crysta.

"And she's got her pinned down too!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Marine kicked out.

"Lily gets only a two count!" said Crysta.

Lily got to her feet, picked Marine up into her arms, and carried her over to one of the turnbuckles, sitting her up on top of it.

"There's that crazy strength of hers again!" said Wooiser.

Lily took a few steps back before performing a handstand, throwing her legs up and around Marine's neck. However, Marine pulled Lily's legs to her sides and lifted the hedgebat up to her and sat her on her lap.

"Uh oh! Lily looked like she was going for another Hurricarana or something but Marine counters it!" said Crysta.

"And now the two of them are in a rather…interesting position!" said Wooiser.

The two of them exchanged a few hard shots on the turnbuckle before Marine sent Lily tumbling to the outside of the ring.

"Whoa! Lily took a huge fall there and is laid out on the outside of the ring!" said Crysta.

Marine took a few moments to shake out her head before she stood tall on top of the turnbuckle, turning to face Lily.

"What is Marine about to do!" Wooiser asked as he watched the raccoon on the turnbuckle.

The hedgebat used the nearby steel steps to help herself stand back up and as she made it to her feet, Marine leapt off and soared towards her.

"Marine's gone airborne!" said Crysta.

At the last second, Lily moved out of the way and shot back into the ring as Marine crashed onto the steel steps.

"Oh snap! Talk about crashing and burning in the worst way!" said Wooiser.

"No kidding! Lily slid back into the ring to avoid the maneuver and Marine crashes right into the steps!" said Crysta.

The crowd let out a collective "Oooh!" as they heard the impact and Marine's head bounced off the steel and she was knocked out on her feet. Back in the ring, Lily waited until the dazed Marine started to turn in her direction and once she did, she grabbed the top ropes and used them to propel herself out of the ring and towards the raccoon.

"Lily's looking to do some flying herself!" said Wooiser.

Lily landed on Marine with her legs on her shoulders and tried to hit her with another Hurricarana, but suddenly Marine wrapped her around Lily's legs and got a tight grip on them, stopping her from executing the Hurricarana.

"Amazing! After that huge blow to the head, Marine still has the wherewithal to stop Lily from hitting the Hurricarana!" said Crysta.

The fans nearby cheered as they saw Marine turn to the barricade and prepared to powerbomb Lily on it. However, as Marine lifted Lily up in the air, the hedgebat locked her legs around the raccoon's head, threw her body to the side, and manage to hit Marine with a Head Scissor Takedown, sending her face first into the steel steps.

"Holy sweet Mobius! Marine gets slammed into the steel steps again!" said Wooiser.

"I take back what I said about her avoiding another maneuver from Lily! That was vicious!" said Crysta.

Marine crumpled to the ground after the impact and Lily took a few seconds to catch her breath before going to Marine, picking her up, throwing her in the ring, ad covering her after following her in.

"Lily gets Marine back in the ring and covers her!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Marine got her shoulder off the mat, breaking the pin.

"Wow! Marine somehow broke the pin!" said Crysta.

"Surprising as hell considering what damage was done to her!" said Wooiser.

Lily stood back up to her feet and picked the dazed Marine up too, whipping her into the ropes. As Marine returned to her, Lily bent over to hit her with a back body drop, but Marine leapt over the hedgebat and rolled her up with a Sunset Flip.

"Oh! Marine pulls of a Sunset Flip out of nowhere! She may have Lily here!" said Crysta.

1

2

Lily kicked out of the pin.

"Lily just barely manages to kick out! Marine almost had her!" said Wooiser.

Fighting the pain going through her head, Marine got up to her feet the same time Lily did and caught her with a well placed elbow to her face, staggering her. Then she grabbed her arm and whipped her into one of the corners, following her. But as soon as Lily reached the corner, she leapt onto the middle turnbuckle, performed a backflip, and kicked Marine right in her face with both of her feet, knocking her down to the mat on her back.

"Marine eats a huge dropkick right in the face and is knocked down again!" said Crysta.

Lily hit the mat on her side and rolled over on top of Marine.

"Lily's going for the win!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Marine got her shoulder up.

"Man, that raccoon sure does got a lot of fight in her!" said Crysta.

Lily wiped a bit of sweat from her brow before she wrapped both of her legs around Marine's head and locked a Leg Scissor submission hold on her. Marine shut her eyes tight and gripped the hedgehbat's legs, trying to pry them off but Lily was squeezing tighter and tighter with each passing second.

"Lily's got that Leg Scissor locked in tight on Marine and she doesn't look like she's letting it go anytime soon!" said Wooiser.

"And Marine's trying with all her might to get out of it but she can't!" said Crysta.

The referee asked Marine if she wanted to give up but the raccoon shook her head. Then, mustering up all that she could, Marine made it to her knees, locked her arms around Lily's legs and in a shocking feat, lifted her off of her back and up in the air.

"Oh, no way!" said Wooiser.

"Marine's actually muscling out of that submission hold!" said Crysta.

Lily's eyes went wide in surprise as Marine carried her to her to the side of the ring and threw her out of it and down to the floor.

"Lily takes another fall out of the ring!" said Wooiser.

"Very impressive by Marine to get out of that Leg Scissor, especially after what she's gone through throughout this match!" said Crysta.

Marine took a few steps back before dropping down on her butt, catching her breath from Lily's submission hold. Lily had gotten up to her hands and knees and in that moment, she was kicked right in the face by someone.

"What the hell!" shouted Wooiser.

"What was that!" Crysta yelled.

Everyone, including the referee and Marine, looked and saw C.S. standing over Lily, smirking down at her.

"Hey, that's C.S.! She just kicked the living daylights out of Lily's head!" said Wooiser.

"Why the hell did she do that for!" Crysta asked in confusion.

The referee called for the bell and the match was over.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of disqualification, Lily the Hedgebat!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The crowd heavily booed after the decision was made.

"Lily gets the victory over Marine as a result of C.S.'s interference!" said Wooiser.

"C.S. had absolutely no reason to be out here! This match didn't concern her!" said Crysta.

"I know what it is! She must be pissed about losing to Marine and Blaze last night so she came out to get some revenge by costing Marine her match!" said Wooiser.

"That may be true, but I think she just made another enemy by attacking Lily like that!" said Crysta.

Marine looked to the outside of the ring with widened eyes after hearing the decision and she saw C.S. smirking at her from outside. The lynx tipped her hat to Marine before she began to make her way up the ramp and to the back, all the while being heckled by the fans.

"That lynx sure does carry herself well, don't you think?' Wooiser asked.

"What in the name of Mobius are you talking about carries her self well! She just ruined what was a highly contested match!" said Crysta.

Marine slid out of the ring, went to Lily, and helped her to her feet. The hedgebat held her face, still feeling the sting of C.S.'s sneak attack before she looked over at Marine supporting her.

"At least Marine is doing the sportsmanlike thing and helping her opponent! I can guarantee you that although Lily won this match, this is not the way she wanted to win!" said Crysta.

"Oh screw that! She got the vicorty! She should be happy because of that fact!" said Wooiser.

"I swear I'm going to kick your ass one day!" Crysta yelled at the eagle.

Marine smiled at Lily, who returned the smile and gave her a nod. The crowd began to applaud the two Mobians as they began to walk up the ramp and a couple of the fans gave them pats on the back, appreciative for the match they saw.

Wooiser started to say something but Crysta cut him off. "Shut up! I know you're going to say something smart-assed so just shut your beak!"

Wooiser simply rolled his eyes and didn't say anything.

"I'm sure that those two are going to be able to bounce back from this! And that C.S. is definitely going to get hers one way or another!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Chip's Office~**_

"Hmm, it would appear that C.S. still has some hostility in her after what happened last night," said Cat as he saw the ending to the previous match.

"That she does," said Chip. "You got to love her spirit, always up for a fight and she actually brought the fight with what she did."

"I suppose," said Uma as she sat on the table. "But I can tell you this, Lily and Marine are definitely not going to forget about this."

"They sure aren't," said Chip as he turned to his assistants. "But at least next week we're going to fix things and make them right."

Cat looked at the tiger with a questionable look. "What do you got in mind boss?"

Chip smiled. "It's simple. If I know Marine and Lily, they are going to want a rematch against each other so that they can see which one of them is the better competitor. So next week, that's just what we're going to do – Marine and Lily are going to go at it again."

"Alright!" said Uma excitedly. "They sure did take it to each other tonight in that match and we're gonna see it again!"

Chip chuckled at the spider's excitement. "But that's all. Since C.S. wanted to come out and get her some tonight, she'll have that same chance next week because she's gonna be in that match too."

Cat's eyes widened. "You mean…?"

"That's right," said Chip nodding. "Next week, it will be Marine, Lily, and C.S. in a Triple Threat Match."

"Oh ho, even better!" said Uma. "That one's sure gonna be brutal, especially after what we saw!"

Cat nodded in agreement while Chip laid back on his couch with his arms behind his back. _'Heh, if only you knew Uma.'_

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"I'd say next week just got a lot more interesting! Marine, Lily, and C.S. are going to be in a triple threat match!" said Wooiser.

"Oh man, C.S. is going to have a huge targer on her back! She attacked Lily and cost Marine her match! You can bet both of them are going to want a piece of C.S. next week!" said Crysta.

"But don't forget the other side of that coin! Marine and Lily have some unfinished business with each other and are going to be looking to prove which is better as well!" said Wooiser.

"That's one I definitely can't wait for!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

"Alright sister, now listen up," said Lien-Da as she walked around a chair that Julie-Su was sitting in. "Fiona and I are up next to defend our titles against Rouge and Sonia. They finally decided to use that stupid rematch that Chip gave them tonight." She stopped right in front of the younger echidna and bent over so that she was looking right in her face. "And I'm sure you remember everything I told you, don't you?"

Julie-Su looked up and met her sister's gaze, slightly scared. "Y-Yes Lien-Da…I remember…"

Lien-Da smirked and stood back up. "Good."

There was a knock on the locker room door then. "Come in!" Lien-Da called out as she turned to the door as it opened. "Ah, you're here."

Julie-Su looked up and saw Fiona enter the room. "Of course I'm here," said Fiona as she walked over to the echidnas. "We've got two skanks to take care of, which ain't gonna be no problem at all considering we beat them last time we took them on."

Lien-Da laughed a bit. "My thoughts exactly! And, just in case things do get a bit salty out there, we've got a bit of an insurance policy to back us up. Isn't that right Julie-Su?"

The Women's Tag Team Champions looked down at Julie-Su and the echidna felt herself under intense pressure from the older Mobians. Looking down at the floor, Julie-Su said in a timid voice, "Yes, that's right…"

"Heh, good girl," said Lien-Da as she patted her sister's head. "Well then Fiona, let's get going and do what we do better than anyone else here – kick Rouge and Sonia's asses."

"I'm all for that idea," said Fiona as both she and Lien-Da walked out of the room, leaving a disheartened Julie-Su inside. As the champions walked down the hallway, Fiona stopped in her tracks and Lien-Da walked into her.

"Hey, what's the deal?" the echidna asked her partner.

Fiona turned back to her, holding back a laugh. "Look who's here."

Lien-Da looked ahead of Fiona and she laughed a little. Standing in front of Fiona was Amy and she had a real irked look on her face as she eyed Fiona almost evilly.

"Lookie what we have here," said Fiona smugly as she placed a hand on her hip. "If it isn't Pinky herself. Did you have a nice time tapping out six times last night?"

Amy growled slightly. "You know, you got a lot of nerve Fiona! Even showing your face after what you did last night when you cost Sonic his match against Scourge!"

Fiona put on a mock look of shock. "Why, whatever do you mean Amy?" Then her usual smirk returned. "Oh, you mean when I gave my hedgehog a little bit of a helping hand in winning the SWA Title last night, hehehe!"

"Come on Amy, let's be real here!" Lien-Da added as she stood beside Fiona. "The way that match was going, Sonic was going to lose anyways! Fiona just...added a bit of flavor to Scourge's win, you know?"

Amy seethed as she clenched her fists. "Fiona, mark my words, you're gonna pay dearly for what you did!"

Fiona waved her hand as if paying Amy no mind. "Whatever you say Pinks. Now if you'll excuse us, we have championships to defend, something you obviously don't know anything about!"

Fiona and Lien-Da began to laugh as they walked past Amy and made their way to towards the ring area. Amy watched them leave and narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists so tight that he knuckles turned white. "Fiona, you just crossed the line in the worst possible way! No one messes with my Sonic the way you did and gets away with it!"

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

"Well, it's finally time for our rematch," said Sonia to Rouge as the two of them walked through the backstage area towards the ring.

"Yeah, and this time the outcome's gonna be different hun, trust me when I say that," said Rouge as she wrapped her wings around herself.

Sonia nodded in agreement before a thought crossed her mind. "Say Rouge, how has Shadow been since…you know, last night with what happened with that Jake guy?"

Rouge sighed. "He's been in quite the hectic mood, to be honest. I didn't think it was possible but I think he's even more ticked than what happened with Mephiles."

Sonia grimaced a bit and shivered. Just the thought of Shadow being that angry made her get the jitters.

"And from what he told me, all I can say is that Jake character better watch his back," said Rouge.

"No kidding," Sonia replied. "We all saw what Shadow is capable of last night in that match he and Mephiles had. That may be Jake next time…"

"Bingo," Rouge said as she looked at the hedgehog. "Shadow said he'll do worst than what he did to Mephiles to Jake."

Sonia started to say something but a female's voice caught her attention. "I wouldn't count Jake out like that."

The women turned and saw Lily and Marine coming towards them and they stopped.

"Hmm, why do you say that?" Rouge asked, crossing her arms as the two younger Mobians approached her and Sonia.

"Well, let me put it this way," Lily began. "Jake is a really dangerous Mobian. When he is in the kind of state of mind he was last night, there's almost nothing on Mobius that can stop him."

Rouge narrowed her eyes at the hedgebat. "Say, you're one of his partners right? Then you should know. Why did he attack Shadow last night?"

"Truth be told, I don't know the full details all that well," said Lily. "It's just, Jake is a real loose cannon at times, especially when it concerns individuals of power. When he senses one with a large amount of power, he just…snaps…."

Rouge and Sonia shared a look before turning back to Lily. "Just a fare warning," Sonia began. "Let your friend Jake know that he may have gone a bit over the line last night with what he did. Shadow apparently is in destruction mode and Jake's at the top of his list."

Lily nodded. "I, as well as Reo, already know. In fact…that may be what Jake wanted in the first place…"

Confusion appeared on both Rouge and Sonia's faces.

"We'll just see what happens with those two and hopefully things won't get too out of hand," said Lily with a smile. "And on that note, we should get going, right Marine?"

Marine nodded her head. "Yeah. We both got pretty banged up out there and need to get to the medical room." She turned to Rouge and Sonia and smiled. "We'll see you guys later, and good luck in your match."

Sonia smiled back. "Thanks. We'll do our best. And you two really went at it in that match you two had."

"True that," Rouge said. "And from what we heard the boss man say, you two, as well as C.S., are in a Triple Threat Match next week."

"Yeah, and we're both looking really forward to it," said Lily as she and Marine continued on their way.

Sonia turned and watched them leave. "Those two put on a great match. It's just a shame how it ended."

"They'll do just fine," said Rouge. "Speaking of which, we have business of our own to take care of so let's get to it shall me?"

Sonia smirked and nodded her head as the two of them continued on towards the ring.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Pretty interesting encounters back there, to say the least!" said Wooiser.

"I really want to know what in the world Lien-Da has been telling Julie-Su! This started last month and she just told her that she know's what to do and referred to Julie-Su as an insurance policy!" said Crysta.

"And then after that we saw Fiona and Lien-Da encounter Amy, who was steaming mad from Fiona's interference last night and the number one reason why Scourge is now the SWA Champion! Those two might lock horns before too long!" said Wooiser.

"No doubt about that! Speaking of which, we may see the same thing between Shadow and Jake! We didn't see either one of them and we can already tell things are heating up from what Rouge, Sonia, and Lily said!" said Crysta.

"After what happened last night, and from the mood Rouge said Shadow is in and how unpredictable Jake supposedly is, anything can happen with those guys! But we'd better get back to the here and now! We've known about this rematch for a month now and it is finally upon us! Fiona and Lien-Da defending the Women's Tag Team Titles against Rouge and Sonia! Let's get it on!"

* * *

_**~SWA Women's Tag Team Championship Match; Fiona Fox & Lien-Da The Echidna (c) VS. Rouge The Bat & Sonia The Hedgehog~**_

_**(Sonic Adventure 2/Lil' Kim – "Fly In The Freedom/No Matter What They Say")**_

Loud cheers came from the crowd as the combined music played nd moments later Rouge and Sonia came out from behind the curtain and stood beside each other on the stage. As the music picked up, Rouge unwrapped her wings from around her body and struck a pose while Sonia took out her keyboard and shot multicolored beams around the building. Afterwards, the two of them made their way down the ramp, into the ring, and stood in the middle of it amidst the cheering fans.

"These two had better come in here with their A-Game if they stand a chance at defeating Fiona and Lien-Da!" said Wooiser.

"Rouge and Sonia are as fired up as I've ever seen them, especially Rouge after her victory over Asui last night, and they have been waiting for this rematch for an entire month! They're gonna do everything in their power to capitalize on this opportunity and become the Women's Tag Team Champions!" said Crysta.

Sonia placed her keyboard outside the ring and afterwards she and Rouge went to their corner and waited for the champions to arrive.

_**(Trina/Britney Spears – "Da Baddest Bitch/Toxic")**_

Boos filled the building as the combined music played and moments later Fiona and Lien-Da came out from behind the curtain, their title belts around their waists. They both ran their hands through their hair and held their hands up in the air, red and purple pyro exploding behind them. The women smirked at the fans in the crowd as they walked down the ramp, swinging their hips as they did so. The champions slid into the ring and as Lien-Da laid down in the middle of the ring and ran her hand over her title belt, Fiona went to one of the turnbuckles, laid across the top of it, and held her belt in the air.

"And there are the champions in all their glory! They beat their challengers once before and they are confident that they're gonna do it again!" said Wooiser.

"Do you even remember what happened in that match Woozie! Asui came out and interfered because of her grudge against Rouge! Well, that ain't gonna happen this time and we're gonna have a match with no controversy!" said Crysta.

Lien-Da went to stand in her corner with Fiona as the introductions began.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a tag team match and it is for the SWA Women's Tag Team Championship!" said the ring announcer.

"Introducing first, the challengers, weighing in at a combined weight of 148 lbs., Sonia the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat!" said the ring announcer.

The crowd cheered loudly for the challengers as Sonia waved out to them and Rouge simply gave a slight nod.

"And the opponents, weighing in at a combined weight of 173 lbs., ladies and gentlemen, they are the reigning, defending, SWA Women's Tag Team Champions, Lien-Da the Echidna and Fiona Fox!" said the ring announcer.

Boos came from the crowd as Fiona and Lien-Da paraded around the ring with their title belts held above them and even mocked Rouge and Sonia by shoving them in their faces. The referee had to hold Rouge and Sonia back as they tried to attack the champions who simply laughed at them.

"Looks like the action was about to get started before the match officially began!" said Wooiser.

After the referee got control of the women, Fiona and Lien-Da handed him their title belts and he held them up in the air before handing them to the ring announcer outside the ring. Afterwards, it was decided that Fiona and Rouge would begin the match. After Sonia and Lien-Da got out of the ring and onto the apron, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Fiona and Rouge taking on Rouge and Sonia in a tag team match!" said Wooiser.

"And the SWA Women's Tag Team Championship is on the line!" said Crysta.

Rouge and Fiona narrowed their eyes at each other and circled the ring ad the crowd began to clap their hands in anticipation for them to lock up.

"The crowd sure is hyped for this match to get underway!" said Wooiser.

Fiona placed her hands on her hips and smirked at Rouge, getting a bit of jeers from the crowd. Rouge rolled her eyes before smirking herself, striking a pose of her own and getting loud cheers from the crowd as a result.

"Heh, it looks like Rouge is getting the better of this little exchange!" Crysta laughed.

Fiona growled slightly before she and Rouge circled each other and locked up in the middle of the ring. Fiona backed Rouge into the ropes and the two of them struggled there for a few seconds before Rouge pushed Fiona off of her. Staggering a bit, Fiona almost lost her balance from Rouge's push and when she looked up, she saw Rouge running at her with a clothesline. Once Rouge reached her, Fiona grabbed her arm, leapt up in the air, and placed one leg under Rouge's chin and threw her other one up onto her shoulder, locking her legs together and getting boos from the crowd.

"Fiona's going for the win early as she tried to apply the Gogoplata!" said Wooiser.

As Fiona tried to drop down to fully lock her finisher on, Rouge held onto her tightly, lifted her up a bit higher, and slammed her down on her back, hitting a powerbomb and landing the fox in a pinning position.

"Oh my goodness, what a counter Powerbomb by Rouge as she gets Fiona in the first pin attempt of the match!" said Crysta.

1

2

Fiona kicked out of the pin.

"Fiona kicks out! Whew, that would've been brutal for her to have lost after that!" said Wooiser.

Rouge hit the fox with a few hard kicks to her body before picking her up and picking her up for a suplex. Fiona swung her legs wildly before locking her arm around Rouge's head tightly, pulling back, and not only driving Rouge's head into the mat with a DDT but also locking on a Guillotine Choke and getting boos from the crowd.

"Wow! Fiona counters a Suplex from Rouge and not only hits a big time DDT but locks on a Guillotine Choke as well!" said Crysta.

"That was a thing of beauty! Rouge may be a tap out away from losing a match to Fiona and Lien-Da again!" said Wooiser.

Rouge grit her teeth and tried to get out of the submission but Fiona locked her legs around her waist and tightened her hold on her. The referee asked Rouge if she wanted to give up and the bat shook her head no.

"Rouge shows tremendous heart and refuses to give up!" said Crysta.

"She will eventually!" said Wooiser.

Sonia, as well as the crowd, began to clap their hands to will Rouge on and to help her overcome Fiona's submission hold. Lien-Da began to jeer from the apron and mock Rouge, motioning with hands for her to tap out and Fiona laughed out at her partner's antics as she tightened the submission more.

"Sonia and the crowd are trying with all their might to help Rouge get out of this submission any way she can!" said Crysta.

"Lien-Da's telling Rouge what she should do and that's tap out!" said Wooiser.

Seconds later, chants of "Rouge! Rouge!" began to fill the building and Rouge let out a yell as she mustered her strength and stood up on her feet, taking Fiona up with her.

"Wow! Look at that!" said Crysta.

"No freaking way!" Wooiser yelled in disbelief.

Fiona's eyes went wide as she did all she could to keep the hold on her. Slowly, Rouge made her way over to the ropes and grabbed them, forcing Fiona to release the submission.

"Rouge did it! She made it to the ropes!" said Crysta.

Fiona ignored the referee and held the hold a bit longer before letting Rouge go, quickly tackling her down to the ring, and covering her.

"That crafty Fiona kept the hold on as long as she could before getting Rouge down for the pin!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Rouge kicked out, holding onto her throat tightly.

"Rouge manages to kick out but she is in a really bad way after that submission!" said Crysta.

Fiona got up, dragged Rouge to her corner, and tagged in Lien-Da.

"And here comes Lien-Da!" said Wooiser.

The crowd booed as the echidna entered the ring and both she and Fiona assaulted the downed Rouge with hard stomps and they finished by leaping up in the air and dropping two leg drops across her.

"Nasty double team from the champions and they lay Rouge out!" said Crysta.

Fiona smirked at the bat before rolling out of the ring and Lien-Da covered Rouge.

"Lien-Da's got Rouge covered! This one's all over!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Sonia got into the ring and broke up the pin with a swift kick to Lien-Da's head, knocking her off of Rouge and getting a pop from the crowd.

"It's not over! Sonia gets into the ring and breaks the pin!" said Crysta.

"Damn it, why can't that hedgehog just mind her own business! The champions had this won!" Wooiser shouted.

Lien-Da held her head and, along with Fiona, began to yell at Sonia as the referee got her back to her corner and got her out of the ring. Irked from her interference, Lien-Da got up, went to Sonia and began to badmouth her in her face.

"It looks like Lien-Da didn't take too kindly to Sonia getting involved!" said Crysta.

"Damn skippy, she didn't! Show Sonia what's up Lien-Da!" said Wooiser.

Sonia simply smirked at her which got Lien-Da madder and she swung her fist at her. Sonia leapt off the apron and Lien-Da's arm hit nothing but air and she swung around from the momentum of her punch and turned back to Rouge, who sprung off the mat and caught Lien-Da with an Enzuigur Kick to the side of her head and dropped her, getting cheers from the crowd.

"Oh! Lien-Da takes a swing at Sonia but she gets caught with a hard shot from Rouge instead!" said Crysta.

Fiona slammed her fist down on the turnbuckle in frustration and started to yell for Lien-Da to get up and at the same time, Sonia got back on the apron and held her hand out towards Rouge, wanting to be tagged in.

"Now look at her, wanting to be tagged in after the damage has been done!" said Wooiser.

Rouge regained her bearings as she began to crawl to her corner to get to Sonia and as she passed Lien-Da, the echidna grabbed her foot to keep her from going further.

"Lien-Da gets a hand on Rouge and stops her from getting to Sonia!" said Crysta.

However, Rouge was determined and kept etching closer to Sonia. Eventually, Rouge got to her corner and tagged Sonia, getting a pop from the crowd.

"Oh no! Sonia's been tagged in!" said Wooiser.

The hedgehog leapt into the ring and stomped on Lien-Da, forcing her to release Rouge. Rouge rolled out of the ring as Sonia dashed at Fiona, grabbed her hair, and pulled her into the ring.

"Sonia gets a hit on Lien-Da and now she's making sure that Fiona gets some too!" said Crysta.

The fox scrambled to her feet, only to be knocked back down by a straight punch to the face from Sonia. Sonia went to Lien-Da as she was getting up to her feet and hit her with a hard knee to the side of her head, knocking her back down.

"Come on girls! Sonia's smashing both of you by herself! Do something!" said Wooiser.

Sonia turned around and saw Fiona running at her to attack her, but Sonia bent over and picked the fox up, holding her all the way in the air.

"Sonia's got Fiona up in the air! the Sonia Press may be in Fiona's future!" said Crysta.

Sonia turned around and was just about to drop Fiona when Lien-Da kicked her in the stomach, making her release Fiona.

"There you go! Lien-Da jumps back into the fray and helps her partner!" said Wooiser.

The Women's Tag Team Champions locked their arms around Sonia and tried to hit her with a Double Suplex, but when they lifted her up, Sonic dropped back onto her feet and lifted Fiona and Lien-Da up in the air and hit them with a Double Suplex of her own, getting wild cheers from the crowd in the process.

"Oh my gosh! Sonia hits both Women's Tag Team Champions with a Double Suplex!" said Crysta.

Fiona was sent out of the ring and Sonia covered Lien-Da.

"Kick out Lien-Da! Kick out!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Lien-Da kicked out of the pin.

"Man, she must've heard you or something Woozie because Lien-Da did indeed kick out!" said Crysta.

Sonia quickly went back on the offensive as she picked Lien-Da up and decked her with a punch that sent her into the ropes. Sonia went to her, grabbed her arm, and whipped her into the adjacent ropes. As Lien-Da came back to her, Sonia tried to grab her but the echidna slid between her legs, leapt up onto the middle ropes in front of her, and propelled herself at Sonia, who turned around and was hit with a huge Springboard Forearm to her face.

"Picture perfect move from Lien-Da!" said Wooiser.

The crowd booed as Lien-Da crawled over to Sonia and covered her.

"Lien-Da's got Sonia pinned!" said Crysta.

1

2

Sonia kicked out.

"Dang it, only a two count! Lien-Da almost had her!" said Wooiser.

Lien-Da got up, ran to her corner, and tagged Fiona who had made it back to their corner.

"Fiona's been tagged back in!" said Crysta.

The crowd booed as Fiona entered the ring and Lien-Da got out and the fox made a beeline for Sonia, landing devastating kicks to the hedgehog before picking her up and throwing her into her corner. Fiona smirked and began to saunter around the ring, getting boos from the crowd. As that was going on, Rouge reached and tagged herself into the match.

"Oh man, Fiona! I love looking at you as much as the next guy, but pay attention to what's going on!" said Wooiser.

Fiona stopped parading around, ran at Sonia, and Clotheslined her in the corner. Sonia staggered out of the corner and found herself with her head between Fiona's legs.

"Fiona's going for the Reverse Piledriver on Sonia! But Sonia isn't the legal competitor!" said Crysta.

Just as Fiona was going to execute her finisher, Sonia lifted the fox up into the air and at the same time, Rouge leaped onto the top rope, flew at Fiona, and planted both of her feet in her face, hitting a Dropkick and sending the fox flying down on her back and getting a loud pop from the crowd.

"Oh, come on! That move was illegal!" said Wooiser.

"My ass, it was! Rouge and Sonia are using some excellent teamwork and Fiona just got smashed as a result of it!" said Crysta.

Sonia rolled out of the ring as Rouge covered Fiona.

"Rouge has Fiona down! Come on, kick out!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Fiona got her shoulder off the mat.

"Geez, what are you, their cheerleader!" Crysta asked.

Rouge stood up and stalked over Fiona, waiting for her to get to her feet. Fiona went to the ropes and used them to help herself back up to her feet and once she was up, Rouge went to her, locked her arms around her waist and lifted her up in the air.

"Looks like Rouge is going for a Back Suplex!" said Wooiser.

In midair, Fiona flipped down to her feet, wrapped her arms around Rouge, and hit her with a Reverse Belly To Belly Suplex, driving her into the mat stomach first. She followed that up by picking Rouge up and kneeing her directly in her back. Then finally, she locked her arms around Rouge's head, lifted her up, and hit her with a Reverse Suplex, getting loud boos from the crowd.

"Good grief! What a huge combination of maneuvers by Fiona!" said Crysta.

As Rouge's body bounced off the mat, she landed on her back and Fiona covered her.

"Stick a fork in her! She's done!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Rouge got her shoulder off the mat.

"It's still not over! Rouge got her shoulder up!" said Crysta.

Fiona shrieked a bit in frustration and stormed back to her feet angrily, upset that she didn't put Rouge away.

"Yeah, I'm pissed too Fiona! You had this in the bag!" said Wooiser.

Fiona eyed the bat with rage as she went to her, picked her up, and set her up on her shoulders and went to the opposing corner. Sonia reached in and tagged herself in by tapping Rouge's leg and Fiona didn't see it.

"Sonia tagged herself into the match!" said Crysta.

Fiona slammed Rouge down to the mat with a Powerslam and covered her. The referee told her that Rouge wasn't legal and at that moment, Sonia got into the ring, pulled Fiona off of Rouge, sat on her back, and locked a Chinlock on her, getting a pop from the crowd.

"Sonia locks a Chinlock on Fiona from behind! No fair! Fiona didn't know she was legal!" said Wooiser.

Fiona's eyes shot wide as she felt pain go through her neck and when the referee asked her if she wanted to give up, she furiously shook her head. As the referee helped Rouge get out of the ring, Fiona scratched and clawed her way towards the ropes and just barely managed to grab them, forcing Sonia to break the hold.

"Fiona reaches the ropes and Sonia lets the submission go! But the damage has definitely been done!" said Crysta.

Fiona clutched her throat as she took a few deep breaths and seconds later she was pulled up by Sonia. Suddenly, Fiona poked Sonia in her eyes, causing her to let her go and the crowd booed the fox loudly.

"There you go! Nice move Fiona!" said Wooiser.

"Are you kidding me! Fiona just did one of the dirtiest things ever!" said Crysta.

"Meh, details details!" said Wooiser

Fiona leapt at her corner and tagged in Lien-Da, who entered the ring to a chorus of boos.

"Here comes Lien-Da again!" said Crysta.

Lien-Da went to Sonia and pulled her down to the ropes, choking her on it. At the same time, Fiona started trying to get back in the ring and the referee went to her and held her back and she struggled with him.

"Nice! Lien-Da's got Sonia choked up on the ropes!" said Wooiser.

"And Fiona's distracting the referee so he can't see anything!" said Crysta.

Lien-Da started to wave her hand towards the curtain on the stage, motioning for something to come to the ring.

"What the…what's Lien-Da doing?" Wooiser asked.

"I have no idea!" said Crysta.

Confusion filled the building as everyone wondered what the echidna was doing. Seconds later, everyone saw Julie-Su come running from behind the curtain and down to the ring in front of Lien-Da and Sonia.

"Hey, it's Julie-Su!" said Wooiser.

"Lien-Da must've been calling for her! But why?" asked Crysta.

Lien-Da yelled something at Julie-Su and the pink echidna slowly took out her blaster gun from its holster and held it as if to swing it.

"Ah, now I get it! Lien-Da wants Julie-Su to bash Sonia in the head with her gun!" said Wooiser.

"You know what, this has to be what Lien-Da's been telling Julie-Su ever since last month! She wants her to help her and Fiona retain the Women's Tag Team Titles!" said Crysta.

"And she had better do the right thing!" said Wooiser.

"Which would be to not hit Sonia!" said Crysta.

Julie-Su's hands began to tremble a bit as she couldn't bring herself to hit Sonia and she slowly backed away from the ring.

"What the hell Julie-Su! What're you doing!' Wooiser yelled.

"She's doing the right thing, not attacking Sonia!" said Crysta.

Lien-Da was beside herself as she let go of Sonia, got out of the ring, and began to yell at the retreating Julie-Su, who shook her head apologetically.

"To hell with that apologetic crap! Julie-Su did this on purpose, I know she did! She could've helped her sister retain her title!" said Wooiser.

"Woozie, shut it already! Julie-Su had nothing to do with this match! If Lien-Da wants to win this match she should do it herself instead of relying on her sister to do her dirty work for her!" said Crysta.

Lien-Da growled at Julie-Su before getting back in the ring and pulling Sonia off the ropes. Suddenly, Sonia pulled Lien-Da's legs out from under her and dropped her on her back.

"Oh no!" said Wooiser.

The hedgehog then locked her arms around the echidna's legs, turned her onto her stomach, and sat on her back, locking on the Boston Crab.

"Sonia's got Lien-Da in the Boston Crab!" said Crysta.

"Don't tap Lien-Da, please don't tap!" said Wooiser.

The crowd went crazy with cheers as Lien-Da yelled out and tried to get to the ropes but she could barely move. The referee heard the screams and went to Lien-Da, asking her if she wanted to give up and the echidna shook her head violently.

"And Lien-Da's fighting with her all to not give up!" said Crysta.

"Fiona, do something!" said Wooiser.

Fiona cursed and got into the ring to break up the submission. However, Rouge got into the ring too, charged at Fiona, lifted her foot up, and hit her with the Rouge Kick right in her chin, sending her stumbling back and out of the ring.

"Oh snap! Rouge just damn near took Fiona's head off with the Rouge Kick!" said Crysta.

"No!" said Wooiser.

Lien-Da grabbed onto her own dreadlocks in pain and withstood as much punishment as she could until she was left with no choice but to tap out.

"She tapped out! Lien-Da tapped out!" said Crysta.

"Damn it!" said Wooiser.

The referee called for the bell and the match was over.

"It's all over! Rouge and Sonia have defeated Fiona and Lien-Da and are the new Women's Tag Team Champions!" said Crysta.

_**(Sonic Adventure 2/Lil' Kim – "Fly In The Freedom/No Matter What They Say")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winners of this match by way of submission, and the new SWA Women's Tag Team Champions, Rouge the Bat and Sonia the Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The crowd was cheering happily and excitedly as the winners were announced and chants of "Rouge!" and "Sonia!" filled the building.

"What did we just see!" Wooiser yelled in disbelief.

"I'll tell you what we just saw! We saw the crowning of new Women's Tag Team Champions!" said Crysta. "After an awesome back and forth match Rouge and Sonia come out on top and are now champions!"

Sonia let go of Lien-Da and fell down to the mat on her stomach, exhausted and breathing hard. The referee was handed the Women's Tag Team Title belts and he handed them both to Rouge, who was sitting on the mat. She gazed at the gold with longing before crawling to Sonia and turning her over gently, holding the title belts above her with a huge smile. Sonia smiled back as she took one of the belts, sat up, and hugged Rouge, who returned the hug.

"This has been a whole month overdue! Just look at the emotion being displayed by Rouge and Sonia!" said Crysta.

"They're more like a couple of girlie-girls if you ask me!" said Wooiser. "This is a travesty!"

The crowd applauded loudly for the new champions as they stood up and the referee held their arms up in victory.

"There they are folks! The new SWA Women's Tag Team Champions!" said Crysta.

Rouge and Sonia went to the nearby turnbuckle, stood together on it, and held their title belts up for all to see before getting out of the ring and making their way up the ramp, slapping hands with the fans and receiving pats on congratulations on their backs. Fiona and Lien-Da came to and realized what had happened and they went ballistic, yelling and kicking at the turnbuckles and ropes in fury.

"I don't blame them at all for being pissed! They just lost the title belts that they've held ever since this organization began!" said Wooiser.

On the stage, Rouge and Sonia laughed at the former champions and held their title belts up above them as they left the area through the curtain, leaving Fiona and Lien-Da to continue their temper tantrums.

"Congratulations to Rouge and Sonia for winning the Women's Tag Team Titles!" said Crysta. "This is so awesome!"

"Hey, let's not get too ahead of ourselves here! Fiona and Lien-Da are entitles to a rematch for the Women's Tag Team Titles and I bet you anything that when they invoke it, they're gonna get the belts back! So Rouge and Sonia, enjoy your time as champions while you got them!"

"Oh you shut up and quit ruining the moment!" said Crysta. "Oh hey, it looks like Sasha's standing by in the back again! What's up Sasha?"

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

"Hey guys, it's me again!" said Sasha happily. "Heh, I got more screen time, and for good reason! I have a special guest with me! Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome 'The Blue Blur' Sonic the Hedgehog!"

As Sonic appeared on the screen and wrapped his arm around Sasha the whole crowd exploded in cheers and applause for the former SWA Champion. "Hey Sash!" Sonic said cheerfully. "You're looking good as always!"

Sasha giggled. "Always the charmer! And Sonic, you've got to be extremely happy right now! Your sister Sonia just became one half of the Women's Tag Team Champions!"

"Of course I'm happy!" said Sonic. "How could I not be? Sonia and Rouge really ddid their thing out there tonight and we all know the result of that! And I'd be even happier if I still had the SWA Championship, but again we all know how that went down last night."

"Yes we do," said Sasha. "But I know part of you has to be satisfied for seeing Fiona, the one who cost you your match last night, defeated soundly tonight and losing her title!"

"Oh, that had me on cloud nine!" Sonic said with a chuckle. "Manic and I celebrated with chili dogs the second Sonia and Rouge won! Oh, and speaking of Manic, it seems like the Destructix is really trying to push their weight around here in more ways than one."

"I'd agree with that statement," said Sasha.

"So that brings me to the guy that jumped my brother last night," said Sonic as he looked at the screen. "Lightning, I know that you're here somewhere so open up those overgrown ears of yours and listen up! You wanna jump my brother from behind just to send a message to me? Well, after the circumstances that happened last night, I say I send a message to the SWA Champion, your boy Scourge."

"A message?" Sasha asked. "What kind of message?"

"Simple," Sonic said with a smirk. "I'm issuing a challenge to Lightning, right here tonight!"

The crowd cheered loudly.

"Wow, now that'd be one heck of a match!" said Sasha with a smile.

"I know right?" Sonic agreed. "But of course, I'm sure that Lightning's gonna have to go over the whole thing with his ringleader Scourge, like all the other Destructix members do and we'll see what happens later tonight."

"That we will," said Sasha. "Oh, and speaking of Scourge, what are you thoughts on him being the SWA Champion and when will you invoke your rematch clause for the title?"

"Well, as dirty as it was, Scourge went out last night and did what he said he was gonna do, and that's beat me for the SWA Title," Sonic began as he crossed his arms. "I can't take nothing away from the guy – he's awesome at what he does in the ring and I know he'll do whatever it takes to hold onto that title. But nothing lasts forever. He'll lose that title eventually. And trust me, I'm gonna do all I can to make sure I'm the one that takes it from him." A smirk appeared on his face. "As for when I'll invoke my rematch, it'll be…sometime whenever, heh."

"Keeping us all in suspense are we?" said Sasha as she smiled. "Well, we'll find out eventually when you'll invoke it! Thanks for your time Sonic and good luck when you challenge Scourge again and we hope to see you in action tonight if Lightning accepts your challenge!"

Sonic threw up the peace sign and sped off away from Sasha.

"Wooiser, Crysta, back to you guys!" said the wolf.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Thanks Sasha! Well everyone, not only did we hear from Sonic, but we also heard a challenge be laid down!" said Crysta.

"Who does the former champ think he is!" Wooiser exclaimed. "Calling out Lightning when this is the night for celebration for the Destructix! Their leader won the biggest prize in our company last night and Sonic's throwing out challenges!"

"Hey, Lightning was real big and bold to attack Manic last night when he had no business doing so!" said Crysta. "And since he did that, he's gonna have to face the consequences, that is if he mans up and accepts Sonic's challenge for tonight!"

"And from what we heard, Sonic's all set to invoke that rematch clause of his at anytime!" said Wooiser.

"Scourge said he's always ready for anything!" said Crysta. "We'll see if he is when sonic invokes his rematch!"

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

"Oh man, this is awesome Rouge!" said Sonia happily. "We did it! We actually did it!"

"That we sure did hun!" Rouge grinned. "And you're the one that got the win! Way to go!"

"Oh, it wasn't all me!" Sonia said with a small blush. "You're the one that stopped Fiona from braking up my submission! We both played a part in this!"

Rouge giggled. "Yeah! And something tells me that we're gonna hold onto these for a long time! Even when Fiona and Lien-Da decide to use that rematch clause of theirs we'll just beat them again!"

Sonia yet out a small shout of excitement as both she and Rouge looked at their newly won title belts, both of them proud of their accomplishment. The two of them continued to walk towards the locker room area when they heard two females giggling from the side. They looked to the side and they saw Tiara and Honey looking at them from a box they were sitting on, both of them with smirks on their faces. For a couple of seconds the four women simply looked at each other, none of them saying a word. Soon, Tiara and Honey got up from the box and walked away from the Women's Tag Team Champions in a sauntering manner.

"I haven't forgotten about those two," said Sonia in a low voice. "Not after what they did to us."

"Same here," Rouge growled. "And the two of them have bee named the number one contenders for the titles we just won. Hmm, we'll have to keep an eye out for them."

"Keep an eye out for who?"

The two women jumped a bit at the voice before turning to the entrance to the locker rooms and saw Shadow. "Oh Shadow, it's only you!" said Sonia, a bit breathless.

"Don't scare us like that!" Rouge exclaimed, holding her chest.

Shadow crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Hmph, sorry."

Sonia sighed, relaxing herself. "Anyways, check it out Shadow! Rouge and I won!"

The women held their newly won title belts up and Shadow opened his eyes so he could see them and nodded. "Congratulations. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a match up next."

"You do?" Rouge asked, a bit surprised. "I didn't know you had a match tonight."

"Neither did I," Shadow admitted. "Until I was informed by Chip just a few seconds ago.

"Who are you going up against?" Sonia asked as she placed her title belt over her shoulder.

Shadow looked at her and said a single word. "Jake."

Both Rouge and Sonia's eyes went wide. "Are you serious?" Sonia asked in concern. To which Shadow nodded in response.

"Shadow, you sure that this is a good idea, accepting the match?" Rouge asked as she looked at him. "I mean, I'm sure that you're still hurting after what you went through with Mephiles last night and to have a match after that…Where is Mephiles anyways…?"

The Ultimate Life Form looked at Rouge with a look of seriousness. "You know he's always around when I am. He'll show back up eventually. Anyways Rouge, no one does what Jake did to me and expects to walk away as if nothing happened. I'm going to show him what happens when a person messes with me."

Rouge was silent for a few seconds before nodding her head. "I understand. Go out there and give him trouble Shadow!"

"We'll be rooting for you!" Sonia said with a smile.

Shadow nodded at the two of them and bumped knuckles with Rouge as he made his way towards the ring area.

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

Jake walked out of the locker room he shared with his teammates and made his way towards the ring, an intense gaze on his face, "Shadow…" he growled.

Lily and Reo watched him leave. "Man, he's in that mood," said the hedgebat. "This ain't good."

Reo crossed his legs as he sat in a chair. "Hopefully he'll be alright."

Lily looked back at him. "I have a feeling things are going to get worse before they get better. And with the way things are going, I think I may be right."

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Oh man! We had no idea about this one but Chip has just made a match that may be straight up war!" said Wooiser.

"After what we saw last night with these two they are gonna be headhunting each other! This one is gonna be ugly!" said Crysta.

"And did you see the encounter between Rouge and Sonia and Tiara and Honey! That was pretty interesting!" said Wooiser.

"We all know that Tiara and Honey have a title shot for the very titles Rouge and Sonia just won and we don't know when that's gonna go down but when it does, it'll be one to look forward to! But in the meanwhile, we got this next match to look forward to! Man, this is gonna be crazy!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Singles Match; Shadow The Hedgehog VS. Jake The Demonic Hedgehog~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a singles match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Megadeath – "Prince Of Darkness")**_

Boos came from the crowd as the music played and the lights dimmed as a vortex opened on the stage, shooting a few electric bolts out of it. When the vortex closed Jake stepped out of it, his head down facing the ground. He lifted his head up and made his way to the ring, sliding into it, and walking to his corner, leaning back into it.

"Introducing first, representing Team Havoc, from Parts Unknown, weighing in at 250 lbs, Jake the Demonic Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

"Man, this guy is a beast! Just look at the size of him! Shadow may have some trouble with this massive hedgehog!" said Wooiser.

"He sure is a physical specimen! And he sure got a lot of people talking after what he did to Shadow last night! Let's see if he can do it again!" said Crysta.

Jake's eyes narrowed as he stood in his corner and waited for his opponent.

_**(Shadow The Hedgehog – "I Am…All Of Me")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the lights went out and was replaced with red lights flickering on and off quickly and the music played. Shadow came from behind the curtain, his usual emotionless expression on his face. He slowly made his way down the ramp and slid into the ring when he got to it. He went to the nearest turnbuckle, climbed to the middle one, and looked out at the crowd with his blood red eyes.

"And the opponent, from Space Colony Ark, weighing in at 88 lbs., 'The Black Wind' Shadow the Hedgehog!"

"Man, Shadow brought out a side of him we had never seen before when he defeated Mephiles last night!" said Wooiser.

"And the way he ended that match earned him the 'Finisher Of The Night' award! The way he smashed Mephiles with that sledgehammer and then hit the Chaos Nightmare afterwards was real sick! And after what Jake did, Shadow's looking to do more or less the same to him!" said Crysta.

Shadow turned around and eyes Jake with a death glare, which the demon hedgehog returned with just as much animosity. Shadow got off the turnbuckle, stood in his corner, and seconds later the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Shadow and Jake, one on one!" said Wooiser.

Shadow and Jake glared at each other as they circled each other a few times before meeting in the middle of the ring. Jake shoved Shadow so hard he went back into the ropes.

"Uh, Jake! I don't think that was the smartest thing to do against Shadow!" said Crysta.

Infuriated, Shadow bounced off the ropes, went to Jakes, grabbed his hair-quills and began to bombard him with hard shots right to his face.

"And now Shadow's all over Jake with some really hard punches!" said Wooiser.

Jake fought back with punches of his own, but he was overwhelmed by Shadow's punches and was knocked down to the mat after a real hard one. Shadow dropped down and covered him, but Jake kicked out before even a one count was made.

"Jake kicks out real quickly after being dropped by that sick punch from Shadow!"said Crysta.

Shadow quickly got back up and attacked Jake with kicks as he got back up too. Shadow grabbed Jake's arm, pulled him towards him, and put him up on his shoulders.

"What's Shadow got planned here?" asked Wooiser.

Before Shadow could do anything, Jake turned his body around, grabbed Shadow's hair-quills and drove him down to the mat with a Modified Reverse Bulldog.

"Oh my! We'll never know as Jake countered whatever Shadow was about to do with a nice bulldog!" said Crysta.

Shadow held the back of his head before finding himself being pinned by Jake, but he kicked out before a count could be made.

"And now Shadow kicks out almost as quick as Jake did!" said Wooiser.

Jake mounted Shadow and dropped heavy punches down to the hedgehog's face before standing up, picking him up, and whipping him into one of the corners and following him. However, once Shadow reached the turnbuckle, he leapt up onto the top turnbuckle, leapt backwards, and hit the oncoming Jake with a hard Springboard Dropkick to his chest, sending him flying back to the middle of the ring.

"Shadow fights back by hitting Jake and sending him flying back!" said Crysta.

Shadow leapt at Jake and covered him, but Jake kicked out quickly again.

"Man, that Jake kicked out again real quick!" said Wooiser.

Shadow got to his feet and stalked over Jake, waiting for him to get up. Jake took only a few seconds to scramble back to his feet and when he turned to Shadow, the black/red hedgehog leapt at him and wrapped his arms around his head.

"Chaos Nightmare coming up!" said Crysta.

However, Jake held on tight to Shadow and hit him with a Back Suplex.

"Oh man, what a counter to the Chaos Nightmare! I'm actually starting to like this Jake guy!" said Wooiser.

Still keeping his grip on him, Jake picked Shadow up and hit him with a Backbreaker. Growling, Jake picked Shadow back up to his feet and clobbered him with a hard clothesline, dropping him to the mat.

"My gosh, what a devastating combination that leaves Shadow flattened!" said Crysta.

Jake sneered down at Shadow before covering him.

"Jake's going for the win once again!" said Wooiser.

1

Shadow kicked out of the pin.

"Wow, and Shadow is the first one to be kept down for at least a one count!" said Crysta.

Before Shadow could get back up, Jake grabbed his hair-quills and slammed his head down on the mat hard, knocking Shadow for a loop.

"That was a brutal move by Jake there! Shadow's definitely going to be feeling that one later on!" said Wooiser.

Jake stood up, went to the nearby turnbuckle, and climbed to the top of it, standing tall and gazing evilly down at Shadow.

"High flying move from Jake? This'll be something new!" said Crysta.

Suddenly, the black/red hedgehog shot up to his feet, ran at the turnbuckle Jake was perched on and leapt on the top rope beside him.

"Holy crap!" said Wooiser.

Shadow leapt in the air and connected with a hard kick across Jake's forehead, sending him tumbling down to the ring and sending the crowd into a frenzy from what they saw.

"I don't know how he did it, but Shadow just got a burst of energy and sends Jake sailing off the turnbuckle with a pretty nasty kick to the head!" said Crysta.

Jake growled as he gripped his forehead and he eventually felt a trickle of blood seeping through his fingers and he snarled at Shadow before the black/red hedgehog leapt onto him from the ropes and covered him.

"Whoa! Jake's been busted open!" said Wooiser.

"And Shadow's got him pinned!" said Crysta.

1

Jake kicked out of the pin.

"Man, that Jake really is like a demon! He kicks out that quick even after getting cut open!" said Wooiser.

Shadow picked Jake up and started to punch him in the wound on his head, opening it up more and causing a bit more blood to spill out. Shadow picked Jake up and attempted to whip him into the adjacent ropes but Jake reversed it and sent Shadow into the ropes. As Shadow came back to Jake, the black/red hedgehog leapt up and wrapped his legs around Jake's head and tried to hit him with a Hurricarana. Jake, however, threw Shadow off of him but Shadow back-flipped and landed on his feet, leapt up in the air, and caught Jake in his face with a Dropkick, sending him down to the mat.

"Some pretty fast paced back and forth action there but Shadow gets the upper hand with a nice Dropkick to Jake's face!" said Crysta.

Shadow acted quickly and covered Jake.

"Shadow's got Jake pinned!" said Wooiser.

1

Jake muscled out of the pin and sent Shadow flying to one of the corners.

"Whoa! Jake powered out of that pin!" said Crysta.

Shadow lost his balance a bit and fell into the corner. Jake got to his feet, wiped the blood off of his face and ran right at Shadow, hitting him with a knee to his stomach before setting him up on the top turnbuckle.

"This is gonna be nasty!" said Wooiser.

Jake got up on the turnbuckle as well and locked his arms around Shadow's waist after standing him up and hurled him off the turnbuckle and down to the mat. However, Shadow landed on his side and quickly got up to his feet, but when he looked up at Jake, the demonic hedgehog had back-flipped off the turnbuckle and hit him with a Moonsault and landed in a pinning position.

"Shadow managed to avoid damage from that throw but he didn't avoid that Moonsault from Jake that's got him down and in a pinning spot!" said Crysta.

1

2

Shadow roughly shoved Jake off of him and the two hedgehogs got to their feet.

"Jake gets the first near-fall of the match but Shadow got out of that pin similar to how Jake got out of the previous one!" said Wooiser.

The two of them glared at each other before rushing at each other and when they met in the middle of the ring, Shadow tackled Jake down and started to repeatedly punch him in his face on over his head. Jake took a good amount of shots before turning Shadow over and hitting him with punches of his own.

"This thing just turned into an all out brawl!" said Crysta.

"Just the way I like it!" said Wooiser.

The referee jumped in and tried to pull the two warring hedgehogs apart but the two of them continued to brawl with each other, not letting up.

"And the referee's noy having any kind of luck breaking them up!" said Crysta.

After the two of them brawled to one corner of the ring and got hung up in the ropes, the referee began to count them out for being on the ropes.

"The ref's begun his five count! Shadow and Jake better watch it or they could be disqualified!" said Wooiser.

The hedgehogs ignored the referee and kept fighting and soon, the referee's count reached five and he called for the bell, ending the match.

"It's all over! The match has ended! Double disqualification from the looks of it!" said Crysta.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as a result of a double disqualification, this match is a no contest!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

Shadow and Jake continued to brawl with each other way after the match ended and they hit each other with some solid shots that made each other bleed slightly.

"I don't think these two care about the match ending the way it did!" said Wooiser.

"You ain't lying! They just want to tear each other apart!" said Crysta.

A bunch of other referees came out to the ring and it took a long time, but they managed to separate the brawling hedgehogs apart.

"Well at least we got some of the officials coming out here to brake these guys up!" said Wooiser.

"I wonder how long they're gonna be able to hold them back! These guys are going for blood here!" said Crysta.

Shadow and Jake got loose a couple of times and got a couple more hits on each other but were separated again. By this time, the crowd began chanting "Let them fight! Let them fight!"

_**(Lil Flip feat. Eden – "Respect Me")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and Chip appeared on the titatron seconds later.

"Boos man's back! We all know how much he likes action! Let's see what he has to say about this!"

The crowd continued to chant "Let them fight! Let them fight!" and Chip smiled. "I'm with all of you! I want them to keep going at it too, but unfortunately I knew things might get a bit out of hand so I had the refs on standby for that!"

The crowd booed slightly as they wanted the brawl to continue.

"Hey, trust me, I want to see this go down too, but it just ain't gonna happen tonight," Chip continued. "Shadow, Jake, you two are going to have to take a chill pill for the time being! I know you guys want to go at it, and I want to see it too, but with the circumstances being what they are, that's gonna have to wait!"

"Aw man, that bites!" said Wooiser.

"Before you all get salty, I have reason why!" said Chip with a smile. "You see Jake, you and Reo are one of the teams involved in the Tag Team Tournament and you both have a match next week against each other so you have to be in top form for that. I can't have you getting roughed up before than now can I?"

Jake growled up at Chip but then gave a curt nod.

"And you Shadow," Chip said to the black/red hedgehog. "As awesome a performance you put on tonight, I'm sure that you're still in a world of pain from what went down last night with Mephiles. I wanted to give you the night off tonight, but I went against my better judgment and had this match happen. And with the way it was going, things were bound to get even more insane than they did so understand where I'm coming from alright?"

Shadow looked at Chip and hmphed in response.

Chip nodded at him. "I know that's your way of pretty much agreeing. Good then! So we all understand each other! Now if you two would exit, stage right! We've got more going on tonight you know!"

Shadow and Jake glared at each other one more time before the referees got them out of the ring separately and led them in opposite directions to the back.

"Whew, thank goodness for the boss man!" said Crysta. "Those two might have literally tore each other apart had he not intervened!"

"This definitely ain't the last time we'll see those two knuckle up!" said Wooiser. "But did you hear what Chip said? Jake and Reo are in the Tag Team Tournament and their first match is next week! I wonder who they're gonna face!"

"That remains to be seen!" said Crysta. "And with the developing situation going on with Shadow and Jake, there's no telling what will happen next week!"

* * *

_**~Chip's Office~**_

Chip disconnected himself from the titantron a few seconds later. "Whew, that one was close."

"Tell me about it," said Uma. "But at least that brain of yours came up with the idea of assembling the refs in case we needed them."

"And now the both of them have time to relax and get their minds straight," said Cat. "Perhaps they'll forget about all this come next week."

Chip sighed. "I seriously doubt that, but we'll see."

At that moment, the door to Chip's office flew open and Fiona and Lien-Da stormed into the room. "Chip!" Fiona yelled as she came up to his desk in a huff. "You've got to do something!"

Chip smiled. "Well if it isn't the former Women's Tag Team Champions! What can I do for you two?"

"Don't play all nice with us and give us that former champion crap!" Lien-Da shrieked in anger. "We're still the champions are far as we're concerned and we want our titles back!"

Chip shrugged and sat back in his seat. "Hey, I can't just hand the titles to you girls. The two of you lost the match fair and square, although I can't say I really appreciate how you tried to win by getting Julie-Su to hit Sonia with that blaster gun."

Lien-Da groaned. "Don't even mention that girl's name to me right now! I'm so gonna straighten her out for messing this up for us!"

"Yeah, me too!" Fiona yelled.

As the two of them began to go back and forth talking about Julie-Su, Chip cleared his throat and got their attention. "Um ladies, have you two forgotten you have a rematch clause?"

Fiona and Lien-Da went quiet and realization appeared on their faces. "Hey, you're right!" said Fiona as she turned back to the tiger. "We can invoke them whever we want right?"

"Of course you can. You know that," said Uma from the ceiling.

Fiona and Lien-Da shared a look with each other before nodding their heads. "Alright!" said Lien-Da. "We want our rematch next week!"

Chip nodded. "Ok, it's official. Rouge and Sonia will defend the Women's Tag Team Titles against you both next week."

"Hehehe, those two are going to have the shortest title reign ever!" said Fiona.

"Don't get too full of yourselves," said a female voice.

Everyone turned to the direction of the voice and they saw Amy leaning against the door, smirking. "Well now, what do we have here? I guess you two can be added to the losers column now huh?"

Fiona growled at the hedgehog. "Keep your mouth shut! We're gonna win those titles back next week and then you can eat your words!"

The former Women's Tag Team Champions walked out of the room and left angrily.

"What? Was it something I said?" Amy asked with a giggle.

Chip laughed a bit as well. "Don't pay those two any mind. You know how they are. So Amy, how're you holding up after last night?"

"I'm good," Amy said with a smile. "Just looking forward to moving back up the ranks and getting another shot at the title."

"And I'm sure you'll get there again soon," said Chip, smiling. "So you rest up and hopefully we'll see you back in action next week."

Amy nodded and waved to Chip, Cat, and Uma as she left the room as well.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Can next week get even bigger!" said Wooiser.

"Rouge and Sonia are going to have their first title defense against the former champions next week!" said Crysta. "Those ladies put on one hell of a great match earlier tonight and we're going to get the chance to see them again next week!" said Crysta.

"And with that being said, we're jumping back into the Tag Team Tournament! Let's see who else is in this thing!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~SWA Tag Team Championship Number One Contender Quarter Finals Match (Western Bracket); Larry Lynx & Hamlin Pig VS. Manic The Hedgehog & Rob O' The Hedge~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a SWA Tag Team Championship Number One Contender Quarter Finals Match in the western bracket!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Coolio/Jim Johnston – "It Takes A Thief/Lambeg")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the combined music played and moments later, the stage opened up and both Manic and Rob rose out of it. Manic was playing his drum set while Rob stood beside him and played to the beat of the music. Manic slammed his drumsticks down on the symbols while Rob held his bow up above him and pyro exploded on the sides of the stage. Manic leapt out of his seat and both he and Rob made their way to the ring, got inside it, and played to the crowd as they continued to cheer for them.

"Introducing first, at a combined weight of 165 lbs., Rob O' the Hedge and Manic the Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

"Ok, so we got a guy who won last night and we got a guy who wasn't even on the pay-per-view!" said Wooiser.

"Pretty formidable team if you ask me! Both of them are speed demons and are capable of running circles around their opponents. Like you said, Manic's coming off a huge win over Sleuth and now he and Rob have the chance to challenge Jet and Storm for the Tag Team Titles if they can make it to the end of this tournament!" said Crysta.

Manic removed his vest as Rob took his hood off. They went to their corner, threw their vest and hood into the crowd, and waited for their opponents to arrive.

_**(Slow Roosevelt/Saliva – "Boys Lie, Girls Steal/I Walk Alone")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the combined music played and seconds later, Larry and Hamlin came from behind the curtain. Larry stood on the stage, placed his hands on his hips, and laughed out loud as Hamlin pushed him over a bit, put on a smug face, and stood in his place. Larry shook his head and rolled his eyes at Hamlin as the two of them made their way down the ring, slid into the ring, and held their hands up in an "S" shape and the crowd did the same.

"And the opponents, representing the Substitute Freedom Fighters, weighing in at 205 lbs., Hamlin Pig and Larry Lynx!" said the ring announcer.

"Man, was Larry still here? I haven't seen him around since he and Penelope got beat by Ash and Mina a while back!" said Wooiser.

"And the last time we saw Hamlin he was in a losing effort against Big! The two of them are the classic kind of tag team – a speedy one and a powerful one! They have a pretty good chance of winning this thing if they work really well together throughout this thing!" said Crysta.

Larry and Hamlin went to their corner and afterwards it was decided that Larry and Manic would start the match. Hamlin and Rob got out of the ring and onto the apron and then the referee called for the bell, stating the match.

"And here we go! Larry and Hamlin taking on Manic and Rob in a tag team match!" said Wooiser.

"And the winners will advance in the Tag Team Tournament!" said Crysta.

Larry and Manic closed the distance with each other in a lockup and the two of them struggled for position a few seconds until Larry shoved Manic off of him. Manic threw a punch at Larry, who ducked it, got behind Manic and hit him with a hard forearm to his lower back, sending the hedgehog stumbling forward.

"Larry hits the first big maneuver on Manic and puts him on chicken legs!" said Crysta.

Larry followed him, wrapped his arms around Manic's waist, and hit him with a German Suplex, driving Manic into the mat on the back of his neck. Manic held the back of his neck as he lay on the mat and Larry continued his assault by dropping a hard elbow on Manic's chest, knocking the air out of him and covering him immediately afterwards.

"Larry follows up with an impressive combination of moves and now has Manic down in the first pin attempt of the match!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Manic kicked out of the pin and rolled away a bit from Larry, who sprang back to his feet and waited for Manic to get up.

"Manic kicks out and now Larry's back up waiting for him!" said Crysta.

The hedgehog smirked before standing back up and circling the ring with Larry a few times before they closed the distance again. Once they were close to each other, Manic pulled Larry's legs out from under him and covered him in a Jackknife pin.

"Manic pulls out a pin from out of nowhere on Larry!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Larry kicked out of the pin and he and Manic both got to their feet in a stalemate.

"Larry kicks out and these two meet up in another face off! Looks like their even right now!" said Crysta.

Rob, as well as the crowd, began to clap for the two competitors and Hamlin just rolled his eyes slightly but still gave a nod of respect to the two in the ring.

"The crowd sure does seem to be into this one!" said Wooiser.

Larry and Manic smiled and gave each other a quick hi-five before they circled each other again.

"Always got to love the sportsmanship!" said Crysta.

"Screw that! Just fight!" said Wooiser.

The two of them met in a lockup and Larry quickly put a headlock on Manic and drug him to his corner, tagging in Hamlin.

"Here comes Hamlin!" said Crysta.

A mixed reaction came from the crowd as Hamlin entered the ring and he and Larry picked Manic up in the suplex position and threw him to the middle of the ring on his stomach.

"The Substitute Freedom Fighters send Manic flying down to the ring with a hard throw!" said Wooiser.

Larry exited the ring as Hamlin went to Manic, turned him over, and covered him.

"Hamlin goes into the cover and just may have Manic after that maneuver!" said Crysta.

1

2

Manic kicked out of the pin.

"He almost had him, but the match continues!" said Wooiser.

Hamlin grabbed Manic by his head and picked him up to his feet and whipped him onto the ropes. As Manic came back to him, Hamlin bent over to him with a Back Body Drop, but Manic kicked him square in the nose, sending the pig down to the mat and clutching his throbbing nose.

"Oh, what a kick by Manic! I'm surprised Hamlin's head is still on his body after that one!" said Crysta.

The crowd cheered and they got louder as Manic rushed to his corner and tagged in Rob.

"Rob's been tagged!" said Wooiser.

Rob held onto the top ropes and sized Hamlin up as he began to get back to his feet. The pig took his hand away from his nose and blood started to flow from it slightly and he found it a bit hard to breath.

"And now Hamlin is bleeding like a stuck pig! Oh, the irony!" Crysta giggled.

Hamlin stood up, a bit dazed, and as he turned to Rob, the hedgehog leapt onto the ropes, propelled himself off of them, spun in the air, and hit Hamlin with a hard Ax Kick right to his head, sending him down to the mat again and getting cheers and applauds from the crowd.

"Ouch! A kick to the top of the head!" said Wooiser.

Rob landed on his feet and quickly covered Hamlin.

"And Rob's going for the win!" said Crysta.

1

2

Hamlin shoved Rob off of him, rolled to his corner, and tagged Larry.

"Hamlin gets out of the pin and manages to tag Larry back into the match!" said Wooiser.

The lynx entered the ring to a good pop and he leapt up to the top rope as Rob was getting back to his feet. Then, displaying some awesome athleticism, Larry leapt from the turnbuckle, soared to Rob, and hit him with a perfect Flying Clothesline, knocking him down on his side and getting a louder pop from the crowd.

"Wow! Who knew that Larry had hops like that!" said Crysta.

Larry rolled on top of Rob and covered him.

"Rob's done after that!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Rob kicked out of the pin.

"You were saying Woozie?" Crysta asked.

Larry kept the pace quick by picking Rob up, backing into the ropes, and running towards the adjacent ropes with him. At the last second, Rob grabbed onto Larry and sent him flying over the top rope and down to the floor.

"Larry takes a spill to the outside of the ring!" said Wooiser.

Rob went to Manic and tagged him, before leaping to Larry and hitting him with a Spiraling Body Splash.

"Rob tags in Manic and then flies outside the ring at Larry and hits him with a huge flying maneuver!" said Crysta.

Manic got into the ring and was revving up for a highflying move of his own when he was suddenly blindsided from behind by Hamlin, who picked him up and hit him with a Sidewalk Slam, getting boos from the crowd in the process.

"Nice one by Hamlin! He not only saves Larry from another attack but also lays out the legal competitor!" said Wooiser.

Hamlin afterwards got out of the ring, picked Larry up, and rolled him back into the ring onto Manic.

"Hamlin gets Larry back into the ring and in a pinning position!" said Crysta.

1

2

Manic kicked out of the pin.

"Man, and Manic somehow manages to kick out!" said Wooiser.

Both Larry and Manic shook their heads out as they got back to their feet and Larry threw a punch at Manic, who ducked it and set Larry up on his shoulders, getting a loud pop from the crowd.

"Oh! Manic's got Larry up! It looks like it's Seismic Smash time!" said Crysta.

All of a sudden the cheers turned into boos as everyone looked at the ramp.

"What the heck's that!' Wooiser asked.

Sleuth ran down the ramp and leapt onto the side of the ring, heckling and mocking Manic.

"It's Sleuth! What's he doing out here!" Crysta asked.

"I think it's obvious! He's pissed about the loss Manic handed him last night and he wants some payback!" said Wooiser.

The hedgehog dropped Larry off his shoulders and rushed at Sleuth to hit him, but the dog leapt off the ramp and flipped Manic off, getting a loud negative reaction from the crowd.

"Oh yeah Sleuth, that's real big of you to back away from a fight like that!" said Crysta.

"He's just giving Manic a small taste of what's going to be in store for him in the future!" said Wooiser.

"And what would that be! Sleuth running away like he is now!" Crysta asked.

Manic glared at Sleuth and literally spat at him as he backed up the ramp and he was going to go after him when suddenly, he was rolled up from behind by Larry.

"Yo, look at that! Larry's got Manic rolled up!" said Wooiser.

1

2

3

"Oh, you've got to be kidding!" said Crysta.

"Ha ha! I'll do the honors this time! It's all over! Larry and Hamlin defeat Manic and Rob and advance in the Tag Team Tournament!" said Wooiser.

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

A mixed reaction came from the crowd. Some of them were happy with the decision but others were mad at how Sleuth had interfered in the match.

"Listen to the crowd! They now that what just happened was really messed up!" said Crysta.

"This is all on Manic! He should never have taken his mind off the match! He had it won too! But the moment he saw Sleuth, he just threw everything else to the side and went after him! Sleuth didn't even do anything, may I add!" said Wooiser.

"The hell he didn't!" said Crysta. "Sleuth came out here when there was no reason for him to! He was not involved in this match whatsoever and he is the one to blame for Manic and Rob losing!"

Larry released Manic and the hedgehog sat up with a look of shock on his face. Hamlin got into the ring and the referee held both his and Larry's arms up in victory.

"There are the winners right there!" said Wooiser.

"All because of Sleuth's interference!" said Crysta.

Rob got into the ring as well and checked on Manic, who explained to him what happened. The two hedgehogs looked up the ramp at Sleuth, who simply smirked at them and left the area by going through the curtains.

"What a smug and cocky bastard, not to mention sore loser!" said Crysta.

Manic stood back up and ran a hand through his hair-quills as he and Rob turned to Larry and Hamlin. Larry held his hand out to the hedgehogs while Hamlin simply crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why does he want to shake hands with those losers for!" Wooiser asked, which ended up getting him slapped in the back of the head by Crysta.

Manic and Rob shook hands with Larry and they also gave a slight nod of respect to Hamlin as well and the crowd applauded them as they did so.

"At least Manic and Rob are being great sportsmen here! It's just a shame how the match came to this!" said Crysta.

Manic and Rob exited the ring and let Larry and Hamlin have their time in the spotlight as the crowd continued to cheer for them.

"Keep your heads up Manic and Rob! You guys will bounce back from this!" said Crysta.

"But not tonight!" Wooiser added in.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

Scourge and Lightning were walking out of Chip's office.

"Well then, it's official," said Scourge as he balance the SWA Title on his shoulder. "It's gonna be you and Sonic in the main event tonight."

"Hell yeah and trust me boss, I'm gonna do the same to him that I did to his punk of a brother last night! You won't have to worry about him throwing out the rematch of his anytime soon when I get through with him!"

Scourge smirked. "That's what I wanna hear."

"And while it's on my mind, that chump Tails thinks that this is all over between me and him," said Lightning with a scoff. "He really must be trippin' if that's what he thinks! That IC Title is as good as mine! He's just keeping it warm for me until I bring it home to the Destructix where it belongs!"

"Damn right," Scourge agreed. "It's only a matter of time before we all have the gold, heh. Simian, as well as everyone else in that Hardcore match last night except for Kragok, ain't here."

"Yeah, you gave him the night off," said Lightning.

"Of course. We're all gonna have to be at our best and he needs to rest up after the hell he went through. But he will be here next week."

Lightning smirked. "Then the ass-kicking can commence!"

Scourge smiled darkly and nodded his head.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"The Destructix sure are making some power moves, it would seem!" said Crysta.

"Yeah, and did you hear that! We're gonna see Sonic and Lightning go one on one with each other after all! That Lightning's a fighter, I tell you!" said Wooiser.

"It's gonna be a battle of two former champions! I can't wait to see that one! But in the meantime, it's time for our next match and oh man, is this one gonna be something else because _she _is gonna be out here!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Singles W/ Manager Match; Carrotia The Rabbit (W/ Wendy Witchcraft) VS. Shade The Echidna~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a Singles W/ Manager Match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Kelly Rowland feat. Eve – "Like This")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and seconds later Shade came from behind the curtain wearing her signature body armor, as well as he heltmet. She removed her helmet and as he face was shown pyro exploded from the sides of the stage and the crowd cheered louder. Shade sprinted down the ramp, into the ring, and held her helmet up high above her as she stood in the middle of the ring.

"Introducing first, representing the Marauders, from Nocturne, weighing in at 80 lbs., Shade the Echidna!" said the ring announcer.

"Oh awesome! This is going to be the first time we've seen Shade in action here!" said Crysta.

"That chick is one of the strongest Mobians we've seen and I bet you that strength is gonna come into play!" said Wooiser.

Shade placed her helmet outside the ring, went to her corner, and waited for her opponent to arrive.

_**(Lil' Mama – "Lip Gloss")**_

Boos came from the crowd as the music played and moments later Carrotia came from behind the curtain with Wendy beside her in her flying carrot. They flew down to the ring and circled it once before it came to a stop in one of the corners. Wendy got out of the carrot and stood at ringside while Carrotia got into the ring, smug and cocky as ever.

"And the opponent, being accompanied by Wendy Witchcraft, from Metal Island, weighing in at 28 lbs., Carrotia the Rabbit!" said the ring announcer.

"Carrotia's back in action and look who's with her!" said Wooiser.

"Oh man, Wendy! We finally saw her last night at 'Onslaught' and now she's out here with one of her henchmen! I wonder if she's out here just to get a closer look of the action or if she's gonna get involved herself!" said Crysta.

Carrotia went to her corner and afterwards the referee called for the bell, starting the match.

"And here we go! Carrotia and Shade, one on one!" said Wooiser.

Carrotia stayed in her corner as she saw Shade slowly closing the distance with her and once she was right in front of her, Shade lunged for her and Carrotia got out of the ring, much to the displeasure of the crowd.

"Carrotia decides to put some distance between her and Shade!" said Crysta.

Shade narrowed her eyes a bit before following Carrotia out of the ring and giving chase to the rabbit. Carrotia turned a corner and threw herself back into the ring just as Shade ran right in front of Wendy, who held her cane up in front of her in a casting stance.

"Uh oh! Wendy's looking to do some old school black magic!" said Wooiser.

"She can't do that! Carrotia will be disqualified!" said Crysta.

Carrotia quickly got out of the ring, blindsided Shade from behind with a hard forearm to the back of her neck and threw her back into the ring and covered her.

"Nice! Carrotia capitalizes off Wendy's distraction and now has Shade covered in the first pin attempt of the match!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Shade kicked out of the pin.

"Shade's not going down that easily as she kicks out at two!" said Crysta.

Carrotia picked Shade up and attempted to whip her into the corner, but Shade pulled her towards her and started kneeing her repeatedly in her stomach, knocking the air out of Carrotia as the crowd cheered for her.

"Oh man, come on ref! Shade's being dirty with what she's doing!" said Wooiser.

"What the hell are you talking about! Knees are perfectly legal you baka!" said Crysta.

One final knee sent the rabbit down to her knees, holding her stomach in pain. Shade picked her up by her hair and threw her into one of the corners. Carrotia grit her teeth a bit before looking up and seeing Shade coming at her and leaping at her. At the last second, Carrotia moved out of the way and Shade ended up crashing into the steel post headfirst.

"Whew, that was close! Carrotia dodges what would've been a huge Body Splash!" said Wooiser.

The crowd said "Oooh!" as they say Shade's head bounce off the post and blood instantly started running down her face.

"And Shade's been busted open!" said Crysta.

Carrotia ran up behind the dazed and bloodied Shade and rolled her up.

"Carrotia sees her chance and she's taking it!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Shade kicked out of the pin.

"Shade kicks out, but just barely!" said Crysta.

Carrotia saw the condition that Shade was in and she laughed mockingly in her face, getting loud boos and chants of "You suck!" from the crowd.

"Heh, Carrotia's sure rubbing it in Shade's face now!" said Wooiser.

Suddenly, Shade's hand shot up and she grabbed Carrotia's neck. The rabbit's eyes went wide and the crow went crazy with cheers as Shade got to her feet, her hand still on Carrotia's neck.

"And now Carrotia's about to pay for it!" said Crysta.

The rabbit tried to get out of Shade's grasp but the echidna lifted her up, set her up on her shoulders, and drive her forcefully into one of the corners, hanging her upside down on it.

"Oh no! Carrotia's been put in the Tree Of Woe!" said Wooiser.

Helpless in the corner, Carrotia soon received a vicious beating from Shade, being kicked and punched in her body. Shade finished her assault by delivering a kick right to Carrotia's face. Carrotia's body went limp in pain as blood started to flow down her face from her nose.

"Carrotia's nose got smashed after that last kick and now both of them are bleeding!" said Crysta.

Shade pulled Carrotia off of the turnbuckle, dragged her to the middle of the ring and covered her.

"Shade's got Carrotia down!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Carrotia kicked out.

"But she manages to kick out at two!" said Crysta.

Shade picked Carrotia up, carried her to the corner she was just in, and set her up on the top of it. Shade climbed up with her and set her up for a Superplex and the crowd stood up in anticipation for what was about to happen.

"Oh man, Carrotia's in big trouble here if she doesn't do something!" said Wooiser.

As Shade picked Carrotia up and held her upside down, the rabbit began to drive her knee countless times into the echidna, buckling her and making her lose her balance.

"Carrotia's fighting back with some hard knees to Shade's head!" said Crysta.

Carrotia dropped back down on the turnbuckle and a single punch from her sent Shade crashing down to the mat. The rabbit sighed with relief and wiped some of the blood off her face and sat down on the turnbuckle.

"Shade's been knocked down and now Carrotia's in position for something big here!" said Wooiser.

All of a sudden, Shade kipped up to her feet, surprising Carrotia.

"Shade's back up!" said Crysta.

The echidna leapt onto the turnbuckle, grabbed Carrotia, and threw her off of it and down to the mat on her stomach, getting a loud pop from the crowd.

"Ouch! Carrotia took one hell of a drop there!" said Wooiser.

Carrotia rolled onto her back, clutching her stomach and as she looked up. She saw Shade descending down towards her and smashing her with a Top Rope Splash, crushing her.

"And Shade hits a crushing Top Rope Splash on Carrotia after giving her that big throw!" said Crysta.

Shade immediately landed in a pinning position on Carrotia and hooked her leg.

"Carrotia may be down for the count!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Carrotia kicked out and sat up, still holding her stomach.

"She manages to survive and kick out of the pin!" said Crysta.

Shade picked Carrotia roughly up and hit her with a few forearms to her face before picking her up and body slamming her on the mat. Carrotia arched her back in pain and rolled to one of the corners of the ring, using it to pull her self up to her feet. Shade watched her opponent stand up and took off running at her. Carrotia saw her coming and moved out of the way, causing Shade to crash chest first into the turnbuckle.

"Carrotia dodges another move from Shade!" said Wooiser.

Carrotia clenched her fists before going to Shade and letting loose with a flurry of hard punches to the echidna's face, eventually dropping her into a sitting position in the corner and then raining down hard kicks to her.

"And look at the punches fly! Carrotia's all over Shade now!" said Crysta.

Carrotia took some of the blood that was on her face and rubbed it in Shade's face before she got up and sauntered around the ring, getting loud boos and jeers from the fans.

"Now that's adding insult to injury! Very nice touch!" said Wooiser.

"What are you, sick! She just wiped her own blood in her opponent's face! That's disgraceful, not to mention disgusting!" said Crysta.

Wendy yelled for Carrotia to get back on Shade and by the time the rabbit went back to the echidna and picked her up, Shade threw her off of her and smashed her with a massive clothesline that turned Carrotia inside out.

"Oh no! Carrotia walked right into a huge Clothesline from Shade!" said Wooiser.

"She should've listened to Wendy!" said Crysta.

The crowd cheered loudly as the rabbit hit the mat on her stomach again and Shade covered her.

"Shade's got the cover!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Carrotia got her shoulder off the mat.

"Carrotia breaks out of the pin again!" said Crysta.

Shade got to her feet, picked Carrotia up, and placed her on her shoulder. She went to one of the corners and the crowd popped loud when they saw her tighten her hold on the rabbit.

"Shade has tried everything at this point but now she's going for the Echidna Rush! If she hits that, then it's all over!" said Wooiser.

Carrotia, seeing the danger she was in, grabbed the nearby ropes and held on for dear life. Shade tried to pull Carrotia off the ropes as the referee stood by the two of them and started to count for Shade to release Carrotia.

"Carrotia's got a tight grip on those ropes and Shade can't get her off of them!" said Crysta.

"And the referee has began to count Shade out!" said Wooiser.

Unbeknownst to the referee, Wendy placed her cane in the ring, locked it around Shade's ankle, and pulled back on it, causing Shade to stumble forward.

"What the hell!" Crysta shouted.

"Wendy just tripped up Shade from the outside!" said Wooiser.

Carrotia saw her chance and let go of the ropes, wrapped her arm around Shade's head, spun them both around in a few circles, and slammed Shade down to the may head first, hitting the Nighty-Night and laying Shade out in the middle of the ring.

"Oh my gosh! Carrotia hits the Nighty-Night on Shade!" said Crysta.

"And the referee didn't even see what Wendy did!" said Wooiser.

The crowd exploded with a loud chorus of boos as Carrotia covered Shade.

"Carrotia's got Shade covered!" said Crysta.

1

2

3

"That's a wrap!" said Wooiser.

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"I can't believe this! Carrotia has defeated Shade!" said Crysta.

_**(Lil' Mama – "Lip Gloss")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, Carrotia the Rabbit!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The crowd's booing continued after the winner was announced and Carrotia rolled out of the ring, falling down to her butt on the outside of the ring. Wendy went to Carrotia, used her magic to pull her up to her feet, and held her arm up in victory herself.

"Carrotia picks up a huge win over Shade tonight!" said Wooiser.

"Oh, don't try and act like she did this all on her own!" Crysta yelled. "Wendy is the sole reason why Carrotia won! That's obvious!"

"That's what she said she was going to do!" said Wooiser. "Wendy said she was going to make her henchmen into winners and she's off to a good start on that statement!"

Back in the ring, Shade had just come to and she looked over at Carrotia with a scowl as the rabbit, along with Wendy, got into her carrot and blasted up the ramp. Before Carrotia did so, however, she turned to Shade and shot her a dirty and smug look. Shade cursed to herself before making her way out of the ring and to the back herself.

"I don't blame Shade at all for being mad! She knows she basically got cheated!" said Crysta.

"Well, she can suck it up and try again some other time!" said Wooiser. "Right now this is Carrotia's time! Congrats on the win Carrotia!"

_**(American Pearl – "Revelation")**_

Loud cheers came from the crowd as the music played and moments later the entire Kingdom Of Acorn, being led by Sally, made their way down the ramp and into the ring.

"Ah, we're being honored with her highness's presence!" said Crysta. "As you all can see everyone, Sally is still the Women's Champion!"

"I will admit, both she and Amy put on quite possibly one of the greatest matches I've ever had the pleasure of witnessing and commentating on!" said Wooiser. "That one match ran away with almost all the awards last night – it won 'Match Of The Night,' Sally won the awards for 'Performer Of The Night' and 'Submission Of The Night,' and Amy won the 'High Flier Of The Night' award! The only one it didn't get was 'Finisher Of The Night' which went to Shadow!"

"It really was an awesome match and everyone hear is appreciative as they should be for the performance those two ladies put on last night!" said Crysta.

As Sally and her family and friends stood in the ring, the crowd began to bow in respect to her and also chant her name. "Everyone, from the bottom of my heart, thank you so much!"

The crowd, as well as the Kingdom Of Acorn, applauded and cheered.

"Last night, Amy and I went through the most physically demanding match of both of our careers and it really could've gone either way." She held her title belt up above her. "But when all was said and done, it was I who got the victory and still stand before you the SWA Women's Champion!"

The crowd cheered again.

"First thing's first," Sally continued. "Amy, wherever you are, that was one hell of a match last night. Thank you so much for giving me one of the greatest matches I've ever had."

The crowd cheered and applauded once more, some of them even letting out an "Amy! Amy!" chant.

"That's right, she deserves all the praise you give her," said Sally with a smile. "She's an amazing competitor and, in my eyes, will always be a champion."

Bunnie clapped as she walked to Sally and spoke into the microphone. "Well said Sally-Girl, well said! You made all us of really proud with your huge win last night so we want to do a little something for you!

Antoine walked up to Sally as well. "Indeed, my princess, so just relax yourself and enjoy the festivities!"

_**(Sick Puppies – "Survive")**_

The Kingdom Of Acorn, as well as the crowd, looked on in confusion as the music played and seconds later, they saw Asui come from behind the curtain and make her way down the ramp and into the ring.

"Hey, that's Asui!" said Crysta.

"Yeah! 'The Ice Queen!' Although she lost to Rouge last night, this girl earned the respect of many with her performace!" said Wooiser.

"Indeed, but what is she doing out here right now!" Crysta asked.

Antoine was irked at the fact that Asui had interrupted Sally's celebration. "What is the meaning of this! Why are you here!"

Asui narrowed her eyes at Antoine. "Can it. I'm not here to talk to you." She looked over at Sally. "I'm here to talk to her."

Sally faced Asui and held her title belt on her shoulder. "I see. Well, what can I do for you Asui?"

Asui looked Sally up and down in a somewhat irritated fashion before she began to speak. "Sally, I will say this. Congratulations on your win last night. Now that I got that out of the way, let me get to the reason why I'm out here."

Sally nodded. "I'm listening."

"Don't get me wrong Sally," said Asui as she began to pace in front of the Women's Champion and the rest of the Kingdom Of Acorn. "I respect you. I respect you a hell of a lot more than many others in the back. The only person I could say I put on the same level as you is Rouge."

The crowd cheered when they heard Rouge's name and applauded Asui praising her and Sally.

"But…" Asui continued. "As much as I respect you and what you do Sally, that doesn't change the fact that I flat out don't like you."

As quick as the crowd cheered for Asui, boos started to come her way as soon as she said that.

"Watch your tone when you speak to the princess!" Bunnie yelled at Asui.

"That's exactly why I don't like her," said Asui as she once again looked Sally up and down. "Look at you. Sally Alicia Acorn. Princess of the Kingdom Of Acorn and the SWA Women's Champion. It's true Sally, you are all those things." Asui looked Sally right in her eyes. "And it's also true that you're the biggest spoiled brat I've ever known."

More boos came from the crowd, much louder than before.

"H-How dare you speak that way of her!" Bunnie yelled again.

Sally held her hand out to Bunnie. "Bunnie, let her speak."

Bunnie grit her teeth and looked at Sally, but nodded and didn't say anything more.

Sally nodded back before turning back to Asui. "As you were, Asui."

The cat narrowed her eyes. "You know what I see when I look at you? I see a Mobian that, ever since the day she was born, has had everything handed to her on a silver platter. Whatever it is you wanted, you got, just like that." Asui took a step closer to Sally. "That is what separates me from you. You see, unlike you I was never given anything in my life. I never took anything from anyone, I refused all handouts. Everything I am today and everything I've accomplished, I did it on my own. From joining G.U.N., to rising through the ranks and becoming Captain, to gaining the respect I deserved from Rouge and everyone here, I did it all on my own!"

Asui pointed a finger at Sally. "But you had it easy Sally. You don't know what it's like to scratch and claw and fight tooth and nail to achieve something." She looked Sally up and down one last time. "Like I said, I do respect you. But I cannot stand you. You look down on ones like me who had to fight and survive for what we have." Asui shrugged her shoulders. "But I guess the entire universe must be different when you're an Acorn, huh?"

The crowd booed even louder as Asui dropped her microphone in Sally's face and exited the ring, glaring hard at Sally.

"My gosh! What harsh words from Asui!" said Crysta.

"You know what, Asui had a lot of great points!" said Wooiser. "Sally has been pampered and catered too ever since she was a child! She doesn't know what it's like to actually work and fight to get something!"

Bunnie, as well as the other members of the Kingdom Of Acorn, were seething mad after what Asui said. The rabbit was about to make a move when Sally put a hand out to her and shook her head, telling her to stay where she was.

"Yo, yo, yo peoples, peoples!"

Everyone looked at the titantron and saw Chip on it.

"Chip man's back!" said Wooiser.

"Whew, I got to say the things that were just said were really personal and to the point!" said Chip. "And Asui, from the way you were talking, I'd say you want to challenge Sally for the Women's Championship!"

Asui smirked as she looked up at the tiger on the screen.

"I'll take that look on your face as a yes!" he said. "Well this is what we're gonna do. Asui, you're little speech got me thinking and you are absolutely right. People have to earn their way through life and not take handouts. Now, I'm not saying I agree with what you said about Sally, I'm just agreeing with you on that statement. Therefore, this goes out to you Asui, as well as the others in the female division! For the next month, I'm going to keep my eyes very carefully on all of you and do a bit of observation! In the end, I will determine which of you has rightfully earned the right to be named number one contender to Sally and whoever that may be will face Sally for the Women's Title at 'Sudden Impact!'"

"Wow! Another title match at 'Sudden Impact!'" said Crysta.

Chip smiled and whipped his hair back. "So from here on out ladies, give it all you've got and we'll see who will challenge Sally in four more weeks!"

_**(Lil' Flip feat. Eden – "Respect Me")**_

The crowd cheered as the music played and Asui continued to back up the ramp, never taking her eyes off of Sally, who returned the look with one just as hard and intense. Once Asui left the area, the Kingdom Of Acorn followed a few minutes later after they calmed down from what had transpired.

"After a really intense face off with Sally and Asui, we have learned of another title match to be held at our next pay-per-view!" said Crysta. "Sally will defend the Women's Title but as with the Tag Team Titles, we don't know who her challenger will be!"

"The only way we're gonna find out is waiting to see which female will make the biggest impact and be named Sally's number one contender!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

"Man, that Asui had me wanting to tear her hair out!" said Hershey angrily as she walked into her and Geoffrey's locker room. "How dare she!"

Geoffrey followed her inside. "It got under my skin too. But we'll let Sally take care of this."

"Hmm, I suppose…" Hershey said as she crossed her arms. "Asui just really pissed me off, as if I didn't have enough problems…"

Geoffrey looked at her. "You mean Drago, don't you?"

Hershey slowly nodded. "I don't know what the hell he wants with me. It's been forever since we broke up and now all of a sudden he's making passes at me again." She sighed and sat down in a chair. "I just hope he doesn't try to take this too far…"

Geoffrey went to Hershey and placed his hands gently on her shoulders. "He won't. I won't let him, I promise."

Hershey looked up into his face and smiled softly as she placed one of her hands on his. "I believe you."

Geoffrey smiled and kissed her forehead. "Well, I've got a match up next. Are you gonna be alright here by yourself?"

"I'll be fine," she replied, smiling. "You go do what you have to do and I'll be here waiting for you when you get back."

Taking his hands from her shoulders, Geoffrey kissed Hershey briefly before nodding and making his way to the door. He turned back to Hershey and bowed slightly to her before leaving the room, heading for the ring area.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Looks like Hershey wouldn't have minded taking a swing at Asui for what she said!" said Wooiser. "Heh, as if she could get a hit on 'The Ice Queen' anyways!"

"That cat certainly did start something, that's for sure!" said Crysta. "But it is time for us to focus back on the night! As we just saw, Geoffrey's up next and he's gonna be looking to letting out some of the rage that Asui casued!"

* * *

_**~Singles Match; Geoffrey St. John VS. Kicks-A-Lot~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a singles match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(American Pearl – "Automatic")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and seconds later, Geoffrey made his way from behind the curtain and down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans ringside before reaching the ring and sliding into it.

"Introducing first, representing the Kingdom Of Acorn, from Northern Mobius, weighing in at 90 lbs., Geoffrey St. John!" said the ring announcer.

"Looks like Geoffrey's finally decided to get back into some action instead of worrying about the whole situation with himself, Hershey, and Drago!" said Wooiser.

"Woozie, you know good and well that Geoffrey has good reason for not being in action as of late! He had to protect Hershey from that crazed wolf! But in his firt match in a while, we'll see if Geoffrey can get a win to his name!" said Crysta.

Geoffrey removed his vest and placed it outside the ring before going to his corner and waiting for his opponent.

_**(Monster Magnet – "Live For The Moment")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and seconds later, Kicks-A-Lot came from bounding from behind the curtain, pyro exploding on the sides of the ring. He bounced down the ramp, slapped hands with a few of the fans, and bounced all the way from the floor to the inside of the ring.

"And the opponent, from the Great Mobian Jungle, weighing in at 100 lbs., Kicks-A-Lot!" said the ring announcer.

"Well, it ain't Kicks-A-Lot! This is the first time we've seen him in action!" said Wooiser.

"This guy is one of the best high fliers and speed demons in the division! He also has some power to go with it! Pretty good combination! Geoffrey may have his hands full with this guy!" said Crysta.

Kicks-A-Lot removed his armor and placed it outside the ring before going to his corner. Seconds later the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Geoffrey and Kicks-A-Lot, one on one!" said Wooiser.

Geoffrey began the match by giving a slight bow of respect to Kicks-A-Lot and the kangaroo responded by doing the same before the two of them met in the middle of the ring and bumped knuckles.

"I love the sportsmanship!" said Crysta.

Afterwards, Geoffrey shot in and tried to take Kicks-A-Lot down with a tackle but the kangaroo managed to keep from going to the ground and Geoffrey backed him into the ropes.

"Geoffrey tries to take Kicks-A-Lot down but the tackle is stuffed!" said Wooiser.

However, Geoffrey used the momentum from the ropes to pick Kicks-A-Lot up in the air and slam him down on the mat in the middle of the ring. Afterwards, he leapt to Kicks-A-Lot's head and locked a Side Headlock on him, getting cheers from the crowd in the process.

"What a huge slam by Geoffrey and he now has a submission locked on Kicks-A-Lot!" said Crysta.

Kicks-A-Lot grit his teeth and kept his composure and when the referee asked him if he wanted to give up, he shook his head no. Geoffrey continued to apply pressure until he felt Kicks-A-Lot's body go limp slightly. That's when he released the submission and covered him.

"Kicks-A-Lot must be out cold and Geoffrey's going for the win in the first pin attempt of the match!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Kicks-A-Lot kicked out.

"Geoffrey only gets a two count!" said Crysta.

Geoffrey kept the pace going by getting to his feet, picking Kicks-A-Lot up, and holding him up in the suplex position and getting a pop from the crowd.

"Geoffrey ain't wasting any time and is going for the Suplex Lift Neckbreaker!" said Wooiser.

However, Kicks-A-Lot grabbed Geoffrey's arm, fell backwards, and took the skunk down with an Arm Drag. Geoffrey quickly got back up, ran to Kicks-A-Lot, and he ended up bring picked up and driven into the mat with a hard Powerslam and landing in a pinning position.

"Oh, nice! Kicks-A-Lot escapes from Geoffrey's grasp and hits him with a Powerslam!" said Crysta.

"And he's got him pinned now!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Geoffrey kicked out of the pin.

"Geoffrey kicks out at two as well! Pretty even so far!" said Crysta.

"You know what, I can't help but think that Geoffrey's mind isn't completely on this match! I'm sure that he's got Hershey and Drago on his mind right now after all that's happened!" said Wooiser.

"Oh no, really! You think! Of course he's thinking about that! But he's out here taking care of business in this highly contested match first!" said Crysta.

Kicks-A-Lot stood up and held his hands up in a hand sign and waited for Geoffrey to get up. The skunk slowly made it up to his knees and Kicks-A-Lot swung his foot at him, aiming for his head.

"Somebody's about to get their head sent to the moon!" said Wooiser.

However, Geoffrey ducked down and Kicks-A-Lot missed the Buzzsaw Kick and spun so that his back was facing Geoffrey. The skunk got to his feet, wrapped his arms around Kicks-A-Lot from behind, and hit him with a hard German Suplex, landing him in a pinning position.

"Geoffrey avoids the Buzzsaw Kick and hits a beautiful German Suplex on Kicks-A-Lot!" said Crysta.

"And he's got him pinned down too!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Kicks-A-Lot kicked out.

"Kicks-A-Lot kicked out!" said Crysta.

Geoffrey kept his arms around the kangaroo's waist and locked a Body Lock on him. Kicks-A-Lot grit his teeth hard as he was brought down to his stomach from the submission. The referee asked him if he wanted to give up and again Kicks-A-Lot shook his head no.

"Geoffrey must have one hell of a hard Body Lock on Kicks-A-Lot!" said Wooiser.

"True that, but Kicks-A-Lot is hanging in there and refusing to give up!" said Crysta.

Geoffrey intensified the submission hold and continued to put the pressure on his opponent, but Kicks-A-Lot had begun fighting out of the hold. The kangaroo managed to get one of his arms wrapped around Geoffrey and used the momentum he got to roll Geoffrey over into a pinning position.

"Whoa, Kicks-A-Lot rolled Geoffrey up!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Geoffrey kicked out of the pin.

"That was a real close one! Geoffrey had better be careful for more sneaky moves like that!" said Crysta.

The two scrambled to their feet and Kicks-A-Lot caught Geoffrey with a hard shot to his face, buckling him. The kangaroo than grabbed his opponent and whipped him into one of the corners. Kicks-A-Lot sized Geoffrey up and rushed at him, but as soon as he was within range, Geoffrey sidestepped him and sent him flying over the corner and down to the outside of the ring on his side.

"Kicks-A-Lot is sent over the turnbuckle!" said Wooiser.

The fans ringside cheered loudly as Kicks-A-Lot crawled to the barricade and began to use it to stand up while at the same time, Geoffrey had climbed to the top of the turnbuckle, getting everyone's attention. Kicks-A-Lot got up and turned to Geoffrey, and when he did the skunk leapt off the turnbuckle, soared down at him, and connected with a Flying Clothesline that sent the back of Kicks-A-Lot's head crashing into the barricade and sending the crowd nearby into a frenzy.

"Yikes! Geoffrey did some real hig-flying and hits Kicks-A-Lot with a huge Flying Clothesline!" said Crysta.

"And did you hear the impact from his head hitting the barricade! And look at his face! He looks like he just got slapped silly!" said Wooiser.

Geoffrey picked his dazed opponent up, threw him back into the ring, and followed him inside. Kicks-A-Lot dizzily got back to his feet and when he did, Geoffrey turned him around and lifted him up in the suplex position and the crowd cheered loudly.

"Geoffrey's going for his finisher again!" said Crysta.

Geoffrey held Kicks-A-Lot upside down for a few seconds before turning in a half circle, bringing the kangaroo down with a keckbreaker, hitting the Suplex Lift Neckbreaker.

"And he hits it this time!" said Wooiser.

The crowd continued their cheers after Kicks-A-Lot crashed to the mat and Geoffrey covered him.

"Geoffrey has Kicks-A-Lot pinned down!" said Crysta.

1

2

3

"Whoa! He got him!" said Wooiser.

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It's all over! Geoffrey has defeated Kicks-A-Lot!" said Crysta.

_**(American Pearl – "Automatic")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, Geoffrey St. John!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The crowd cheered and applauded as the winner was announced and the music played. Geoffrey stood up off of Kicks-A-Lot and the referee held his arm up in victory.

"Geoffrey gets a huge win over Kicks-A-Lot in a very great match!" said Crysta.

"Kicks-A-Lot basically got his behind kicked in there! Geoffrey really gave him the business!" said Wooiser.

"Hey, Kicks-A-Lot put on an awesome match as well! Geoffrey just got the better of him this night!" said Crysta.

Geoffrey helped Kicks-A-Lot up and the two of them shook hands in respect, getting an even louder cheer of appreciation from the crowd.

"Meh, even I'll admit these two put on a good match against each other!" said Wooiser. "Although Geoffrey smashed him!"

Geoffrey and Kicks-A-Lot were about to exit the ring when a voice rang out. "Hey yo! Geoffrey! Up here!"

The music stopped playing and everyone looked up to see Drago on the titantron, a huge smirk on his face.

"It's Drago!" Crysta exclaimed.

"Congrats on the win tonight Geoffrey," said Drago in a mocking tone as he clapped his hands. "You almost impressed even me. Though, I got to say, you really have a really poor sense of judgment, if you know what I mean." He crossed his arms over his chest as he walked a short distance and came to the outside of a locker room door. "Look what we have here. Your looker room and oh, I do believe that Hershey is in there, is she not?"

Geoffrey's eyes went wide with rage as he got out of the ring and picked up a microphone. "Drago, you sick bastard! Stay away from her! If you put your hands on her I swear…!"

Drago laughed out loud. "Heh, what're you getting so bent out of shape for? I ain't gonna do nothing. Yet, that is. Just a small bit of advice – you may want to do a better job at keeping you girl out of danger. You never know when some kind of sicko is going to come along with some crazy things on his mind concerning her!" The wolf laughed out loud as he walked off down the hallway and disappeared off the titantron.

Geoffrey gripped the microphone tightly in his hand before throwing it to the floor and placing his hands on his hips in frustration. He looked up in the ring at Kicks-A-Lot, who motioned with his head for him to follow him and the two of them left the ring together.

"What the hell is Drago thinking!" Crysta exclaimed. "Did you see that Woozie!"

"Yeah I saw it!" the eagle replied. "Geoffrey should be grateful! Drago gave him soe great advice, you know!"

"You idiot! Don't you see!" Crysta shrieked at him. "Drago himself was the sicko he was talking about!"

"Crys, you're losing it! Why in the hell would he refer to himself as a sicko!" Woosier asked.

Crysta facepalmed. "What the hell am I going to do with you!" A sigh came from her. "I sure hope that nothing happens to Hershey…"

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

"That was a really awesome match the two of you had last night guys," said Cream as she and Cosmo were walking with Tails and Knuckles.

"You can say that again," Knuckles said as he held the TV Title in one hand and noggied Tails with the other. "This guy really put me through the ringer!"

Tails laughed and tried to get out of the powerful echidna's grasp.

"I'm just relieved that you both are friends again," Cosmo said smiling.

Tails looked over at her. "We never stopped being friends Cosmo. Things just…got a bit out of hand is all."

"Yeah, but we're all good now and both of us are carrying gold!" said Knuckles as he looked at his reflection on his title belt.

"And you both will too," said Tails as he looked at the girls.

Cream smiled back. "Yes. Last night was a minor setback, but we'll bounce back right Cosmo?"

"Right!" the Seedarian agreed.

Tails looked back at Knuckles with a smile. "By the way, I do have a rematch clause to try and win that back you know."

"Heh, I know that all too well," the echidna replied. "And I'll be more than happy to give it to you whenever you're ready."

Tails nodded his head. "Oh, we'd better go find Sonic. You know, to see what he's gonna do about Lightning tonight."

"Right, let's go," said Knuckles as the four of them rounded a corner. As they did, they saw Kragok walking past them. The echidna shot Knuckles a dark look as he walked down the hall the opposite way.

"What was that all about Knuckles?" Cream asked.

Knuckles shrugged his shoulders. "No idea, though if I know Kragok, he's up to something."

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Up to something is an understatement!" said Wooiser. "Did you see the look on Kragok's face just then!"

"He looked like he really wanted to do damage!" said Crysta. "He must be real sour about losing the Hardcore Title last night!"

"Probably! And speaking of titles, it's time for another match in the Tag Team Tournament! Let's see who's up this time!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~SWA Tag Team Championship Number One Contender Quarter Finals Match (Western Bracket); Vector The Crocodile & Espio The Chameleon VS. Bean The Dynamite & Bark The Polar Bear~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a SWA Tag Team Championship Number One Contender Quarter Finals Match in the western bracket!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Flaw/Sonic Gems Collection – "Get Up Again/Fairy Of A.I.F.")**_

Boos filled the arena as the music played and moments later Bark and Bean came from behind the curtain, Bean having his title belt on his shoulder. The two of them looked out at the crowd and brushed the fans off like they were nothing. As the boos got louder, Bark and Bean began to laugh at the fans and made their way down the ramp. They got into the ring and the two of them stood in the middle of the ring and held their arms up amidst the booing crowd.

"Introducing first, weighing in at a combined weight of 307 lbs., Bark the Polar Bear and the reigning SWA Cruiserweight Champion, Bean the Dynamite!" said the ring announcer.

"Ah, Bark and the CW Champion are in the tournament! These two are going to run through everybody!" said Wooiser.

"They sure do possess the qualities and teamwork to do that! If they can get the win here tonight then they will be one step closer in Bean's prophecy of the two of them holding all the titles in the SWA!" said Crysta.

Bean and Bark went to their corner where the duck placed his title belt outside the ring and waited with Bark for their opponents to arrive.

_**(Chamillionaire & Paul Wall/Dust For Life – "N Luv Wit My Money/Dragonfly")**_

Loud cheers came from the crowd as the combined music played and golden dollar signs shown down on the stage and a few cherry blossom leaves fell from the rafters. Moments later, Vector and Espio appeared from behind the curtain and made their way down the ramp, Vector bobbing his head to the beat of the music and Espio with his hands in front of him in a ninja sign. The two of them slid into the ring and made their way to their corner, playing to the crowd as they did so.

"And the opponents, representing the Chaotix, weighing in at a combined weight of 519 lbs., Espio the Chameleon and Vector the Crocodile!" said the ring announcer.

"Oh wow! Vector and Espio are in the tournament too! They are another team that could go all the way Woozie!" said Crysta.

"They could, but they have the unfortunate luck of going up against Bean and Bark! And in the first round no less! Tough break for the Chaotix but something tells me they're going home early tonight!" said Wooiser.

It was decided that Vector and Bean would begin the match. after Espio and Bark got out of the ring and onto the apron, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Vector and Espio taking on Bean and Bark in a tag team match!" said Wooiser.

"And the winners will advance in the Tag Team Tournament!" said Crysta.

Bean smirked at Vector after the starting bell rang and as he closed the distance with him, him backed away from him and laughed mockingly at him and Espio, causing the crowd to boo the CW Champion loudly.

"Ha! Bean's showing the Chaotix who's the man!" said Wooiser.

"More like he's blatantly showing off to me!" said Crysta.

Espio wasn't phased by the taunting and kept his cool but Bean had set Vector off and the crocodile launched himself at Bean and clobbered him with a hard Clothesline in the middle of his taunting, dropping him.

"Oh, come on! That wasn't fair! Bean wasn't ready for that!" said Wooiser.

"He shouldn't have been showing off!" Crysta laughed.

The crowd started to cheer as Bean dizzily got up and was picked up by Vector and driven into the mat with a Modified Powerslam. Bean arched his back in pain but then it got worse as Vector dropped a hard Elbow Drop down on his chest and covered him afterwards.

"Oh no! Bean takes a huge assault from Vector and is covered in the first pin attempt of the match!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Bean kicked out.

"Bean kicks out after a near fall!" said Crysta.

Vector stood up, grabbed Bean's leg, dragged him to his corner, and tagged Espio.

"Oh great, here comes Espio!" said Wooiser as he rolled his eyes.

The crowd cheered as the chameleon entered the ring and instantly Bean kicked his way out of Vector's grip and put distance between him and Espio. The crowd clapped their hands for Espio as the chameleon narrowed his eyes at the CW Champion and Bean got to his feet and circled the ring with Espio a few times.

"This should be a good one! Espio and Bean! These two cruiserweights are really going to tear it up!" said Crysta.

Then, just as Bean walked past his corner, he reached over and tagged Bark.

"Oh ho, hold the phone! Bean does the smart thing and tags in Bark!" said Wooiser.

The crowd booed loudly and let out chants of "You suck!" at Bean as he exited the ring and Bark got into the ring.

"I'm with the crowd on this one! Bean outright ran away from Espio!" said Crysta.

"He didn't run away from anything! It's called strategy!" said Wooiser.

Espio eyed the larger competitor for a few seconds before slowly closing the distance with him and meeting in a lockup with him. Bark used his strength to force Espio back into the ropes and sent him tumbling over them to the outside hard on his back.

"Bark displays some incredible strength there! He sent Espio out of the ring like he was nothing!" said Crysta.

Bark looked down at the crumpled Espio with a glare and he did the same as he looked over at Vector and turned his back on them both. Suddenly, Espio kipped up on the outside of the ring and leapt back into the ring through the ropes.

"Whoa! Espio kips back up and leaps back into the ring! Bark, watch it!" said Wooiser.

Espio leapt at Bark from behind, wrapped his legs around his head, and hit him with a Reverse Head Scissor Takedown and got a loud pop from the crowd as Bark crashed down on his stomach.

"Beautiful take down by Espio! Perfectly done!" said Crysta.

Espio went for the cover immediately.

"And now Espio's got him pinned!" said Wooiser.

1

Bark muscled out of the pin and threw Espio into his corner.

"Yikes! Bark brings out the muscles again and sends Espio flying!" said Crysta.

Espio acted quickly and tagged Vector.

"Vector's been tagged back in!" said Wooiser.

The crowd cheered as Vector got into the ring and Espio slid out of it. The crocodile went to Bark and leapt on him, assaulting him with hard punches, elbows, and knees all over his body, sending the crowd into a frenzy at the brutality they were seeing.

"And Vector's all over Bark! He's throwing everything at him!" said Crysta.

After roughing up Bark badly, Vector covered him.

"Vector's got Bark down! I don't know if he can get out of this one after the beatdown Vector gave him!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Bean sprang into the ring and broke the pin by kicking Vector's head, causing the crowd to boo him loudly again.

"We will never know now as Bean was there to brake up the pin!" said Crysta.

Vector looked at Bean and growled fiercely at him and as a result, Bean shot out of the ring and back to his corner. Vector kept his eyes on Bean as he grabbed Bark and stood back up. Suddenly, Bark surprised Vector with a devastating gut punch, causing the crocodile to release him and fall to his knees.

"Oooh, what a punch by Bark! That'll show Vector what happens when you beat him down from behind!" said Wooiser.

Bark went to his corner and tagged in Bean, who once again got booed.

"The CW Champion has been tagged back in!" said Crysta.

The duck entered the ring and he and Bark went to Vector, locked both of their arms around his head, and hit him with a Double DDT, flattening him out.

"Vector's out! He's got to be out after that one!" said Wooiser.

Bark got out of the ring as Bean smugly lay across Vector.

"There goes the pin!" said Crysta.

1

2

Vector threw Bean off of him and the duck landed on his face with hard impact.

"Oh no way! Vector not only got out of the pin, he muscled out of the pin!" said Wooiser.

"And Bean's face hit nothing but mat!" said Crysta.

The crowd clapped and cheered for Vector to will him on and he began to use the ropes to get up to his feet. All of a sudden, Bean sprang to his feet, ran at the ropes beside Vector, leapt on them, and propelled himself at the crocodile, grabbing his head and driving him face first into the mat.

"What a fighter that Bean is! Hitting Vector with that after getting face-planted into the mat!" said Wooiser.

Vector was once again laid out and Bean struggled to turn him over before finally doing it and covering him.

"The CW Champ's got Vector covered!" said Crysta.

1

2

Espio leapt into the ring and broke the pin up by kicking Bean in the side of his head.

"Dang it ref, get Espio out of there! Bean had this thing won!" said Wooiser.

Bean rolled to his corner and sat up, glaring at Espio before tagging in Bark.

"Here comes Bark again! I bet he's just itching to get back at Espio for earlier!" said Crysta.

The polar bear entered the ring and Espio made a beeline for him, only to be caught by Bark with one hand and lifted up into the air. Espio managed to wrap his legs around Bark's arm and bring him down to the mat on his back and he locked on am Armbar, causing Bark to yell out in pain.

"Oh crap! I thought Bark had Espio set up for something big but Espio turns it into an Armbar!" said Wooiser.

Bean, seeing his partner in trouble, leapt onto Espio and attacked him with hard punches, forcing him to release Bark in the process. Espio fought back and he and Bean rolled out of the ring and to the outside.

"Bean brakes the submission and frees Bark in the process!" said Crysta.

"And now they're brawling right in front of us!" said Wooiser.

Back in the ring, Bark slowly got back to his feet, holding his injured arm in the process. He turned around and saw Vector coming at him so he leapt at the crocodile's legs and rolled him up in a quick pin.

"Oh! Bark's got Vector rolled up in a pin!" said Crysta.

1

2

Vector kicked out of the pin and Bark slammed his good arm down on the mat before getting in the referee's face, complaining about the two count.

"I don't blame him for being frustrated! He was just a millisecond from winning this thing!" said Wooiser.

"But he'd better get his focus back on Vector and not the referee!" said Crysta.

Bark growled at the referee before turning around and coming face to face with Vector, who smirked as he grabbed Bark's head with both of his hands and squeezed it, locking on the Vice Grip and getting a loud pop from the crowd.

"Oh no!" said Wooiser.

"See, what'd I tell you! Bark's ran right into Vector's Vice Grip and he is in some real big trouble now!" said Crysta.

Bark tried to fight out of the submission, but his arm was too heavily damaged to do much of anything and he was worn out from the match.

"Come on Bark! You gotta get out of there!" said Wooiser.

Vector lifted Bark up and then slammed him down on the mat, mounting him and intensifying the hold more.

"Uh oh! Vector's in an even more advantageous position now!" said Crysta.

Eventually, Bark's body went limp and the referee checked him and saw he was unconscious. He called for the bell and the match was over.

"Aw man!" said Wooiser.

"It's all over! Vector and Espio defeat Bean and Bark and advance in the Tag Team Tournament!" said Crysta.

_**(Chamillionaire & Paul Wall/Dust For Life – "N Luv Wit My Money/Dragonfly")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winners of this match by way of submission, Espio the Chameleon and Vector the Crocodile!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The crowd cheered and let out chants of both Vector and Espio's names after the winners were announced. Vector released Bark just as Espio rolled back into the ring and the referee held both of their arms up in victory.

"Vector gets the win for him and Espio by making Bark submit!" said Crysta.

"More like making Bark pass out!" Wooier interjected. "That damn Vice Grip of his should be banned or something!"

The Chaotix members exited the ring after hi-fiving each other and made their way up the ring. Bean, from the outside of the ring, began to slam his clenched fist repeatedly on the side of the ring, yelling out obscurities in the process as Vector and Espio held their arms up once again on the stage.

"Oh, no need to rub it in guys! We know you won already!" Wooiser shouted.

"That they did, and it looks like Bean's little prophecy has been put on hold for the time being! He and Bark are going to have to try for the Tag Team Titles another night, as this one belongs to Vector and Espio!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

Jet, Storm, and Wave just saw the ending to the previous match.

"Hmm, you two got some tough company to deal with from the look of things," said Wave with a smirk. "Think you can handle whoever it is you face?"

Jet smirked back as he readjusted his title belt. "We can handle anything. They obviously don't know who they're dealing with. Right Storm?"

The albatross simply nodded his head.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"The Tag Team Champions have been watching thingd really closely back there! No doubt they heavily scouting the competition!" said Wooiser.

"No surprise there! They're making sure they're ready for whoever wins the tournament and takes them on at 'Sudden Impact!'" said Crysta. "That's gonna be an awesome match, no matter who they face!

* * *

_**~Chip's Office~**_

"So, how was your day today?" Chip asked as he talked into his phone while laying on the couch. "Really? Well it sounds like you had fun! Oh, I'm having fun too and yes, the tournament has gotten started and it's going really smoothly!"

Cat and Uma were listening on the other side of the room. "Who the heck is he talking to?" Uma asked. "Whenever he's on that phone, it's the biggest mystery as to who he's talking to?"

"I don't know but I wish I did," said Cat.

Chip laughed a little bit as he heard a different voice on the phone. "Well, It's nice to hear from you too! Of course things are alright with me! No need to shout, hehehe! Yeah, I know but that's how it is. This is my job you know, just like how you have yours. Ha, well my bad, it's the truth though! Well, I got to go. The main event's up next and I got to get ready. Yeah. Me too. Ok later."

The tiger hung up his phone and stretched as he stood up off the couch. "Got that taken care of. Now it's time for me to get ready for my big announcement!"

Cat and Uma raised their eyebrows. "Big…announcement…?"

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Those two took the words right out of my mouth! What big announcement!: wooiser asked.

"I don't know, but I assume that Chip will make it after the main event, which is up next!" said Crysta. "But now I'm really curious! Who in the world was Chip talking to!"

"How the hell should I know!" Wooiser exclaimed. "I'm sure we'll find out soon, as well as what the big announcement is!"

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

Sonic and Lightning were shown walking down different paths to the ring on the titantron.

"It's time for Sonic and Lightning to lock up!" said Wooiser.

"Sonic threw down the challenge, Lightning accepted, and Chip made the match!" said Crysta. "This has been a roller coaster of a night and this is one hell of a way to end it! Let's get into it!"

* * *

_**~Singles Match; Sonic The Hedgehog VS. Lightning Lynx~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is the main event of the evening! A singles match! It's time to throw down!" said the ring announcer.

The crowd cheered as pyro exploded around the ring and titantron.

_**(I O N – "Ignored")**_

Loud boos filled the building as the music played and Lightning came zipping out from behind the curtain and down the ramp at a blinding speed. He came to a stop in the middle of the ring and held his hands up signifying the Destructix, a smirk on his face as he heard the loud boos from the crowd.

"Introducing first, representing the Destructix, from the Great Mobian Jungle, weighing in at 77 lbs., Lightning Lynx!" said the ring announcer.

"And here's the guy who, in my opinion, should be both the IC and TV Champion! He got robbed in the worst way last night in that match with Tails and Knuckles!" said Wooiser.

"Nobody robbed him of anything! He took his mind of what he should be doing and he paid the price for it! And speaking of which, he's doing the same right now for what he did last night against Manic!" said Crysta.

"Well, I'll tell you this! Sonic better watch his back! Lightning is in a real foul mood since his lost last night and he's looking to take it out on the former SWA Champion!" said Wooiser.

Lightning went to his corner and waited for his opponent to arrive.

_**(Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 – "His World")**_

Loud cheers came from the crowd as the lights in the building turned blue and began flickering on and off really quick. Seconds later, Sonic came running out from behind the curtain and began to perform breakdancing moves on the stage, finishing with a handstand as blue pyro exploded from the sides of the stage, getting louder cheers from the crowd. Sonic got back to his feet, ran to the ring, and leapt through the ropes into it.

"And the opponent, from Christmas Island, weighing in at 88 lbs., 'The Blue Blur' Sonic the Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

"And there's the former SWA Champion! Sonic's looking to give Lightning a big time beating after what he did to Manic last night!" said Crysta.

"I'll say this, Sonic better not be thinking that this is just going to be a walk in the park! Lightning is a former TV Champion and if anyone can get it done against anyone, it's Lightning!" said Wooiser.

"We'll see how he does!" said Crysta.

Sonic went to his corner and as both he and Lightning did a few leaps the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Sonic and Lightning, one on one in the main event of the evening!" said Wooiser.

Lightning ran right at Sonic from the start and the hedgehog avoided his opponent's attack by rolling to the side and quickly getting back to his feet. Lightning stopped himself before colliding with the corner and turned and saw Sonic rush and leap at him. Lightning moved out of the way and Sonic caught himself on the ropes. He looked behind him and saw Lightning stand back up and propelled off the ropes, aiming a Springboard Head Kick at the lynx, but Lightning caught Sonic's leg in his hands. Using remarkable balance, Sonic leapt up and down on one foot and used his other leg to throw himself up onto Lightning's shoulders, fall down behind him, and roll him up.

"Wow! Sonic's got Lightning rolled up in the first pin attempt of the match!" said Crysta.

1

Lightning got out of the pin by pushing himself up out of it, grabbing Sonic's leg, and locking a Leg Lock on him, getting boos from the crowd in the process.

"Lightning kicks out and now has the former SWA Champion in a Leg Lock!" said Wooiser.

Sonic grit his teeth and before the referee could even ask him if he wanted to give up, Lightning rolled over onto Sonic and covered him.

"And Lightning goes for a quick cover on Sonic!" said Crysta.

1

Sonic slid out from underneath Lightning, locked his legs around one of the lynx's arms, and locked an Omaplata on him.

"What the…an Omaplata from out of nowhere from Sonic!" said Wooiser.

"These two are wrestling way faster than we can talk!" said Crysta.

The crowd cheered wildly for Sonic and Lightning felt intense pain shoot up his entire arm. He tried to move around out of it, but Sonic had it locked on tightly and upped the pressure a bit. Lightning yelled out from the pain and just as his arm was wrenching more and more to the mat, Sonic released him, mounted him, linked his hands with his and held him down as he covered him.

"Sonic's got a mount pin on Lightning!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Lightning threw his lower body up and knocked Sonic off of and down onto his back above him, their hands still locked together.

"Lightning breaks out of the pin in a very innovative way!" said Crysta.

Sonic and Lightning both got to their feet at the same time and engaged in a test of strength with each other. Sonic managed to bring Lightning down on his back and tried to mount cover him again, but Lightning got his feet up and kicked Sonic in his gut and back to his feet. As a result, Sonic ended up lifting Lightning back up and the lynx used the momentum to launch himself up onto Sonic's shoulders. Lightning let go of Sonic's hands and hit the hedgehog with a Hurricarana, rolling him up in the process.

"Some nice lucha libre style of wrestling there as Lightning gets Sonic in a pin from that Hurricarana!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Sonic rolled to the side, locked his legs around Lightning's arms, and rolled him around the ring a few times, dizzying him.

"Wow! Sonic not only gets out of the pin but now he's rolling Lightning around and around on the mat!" said Crysta.

Sonic let Lightning go a few seconds later and the lynx sat on the ring, completely dizzy. Sonic ran to the corner that Lightning was facing, leapt on the middle turnbuckle, propelled himself at Lightning and Dropkicked him right in his face, getting loud cheers from the crowd as Lighting fell backwards to the mat.

"Now that wasn't fair at all! Lightning wasn't able to dodge that because he was dizzy!" said Wooiser.

"Oh, quit crying!" said Crysta.

Sonic went for another cover after rolling on top of Lightning.

"Lightning may be done here!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Lightning kicked out of the pin.

"I thought it was done after what Sonic did but Lightning kicked out!" said Crysta.

Sonic mounted Lightning and started to rain down hard punches to his wide open head and face. Lightning tried to escape but he couldn't get out from under Sonic and he was hit with a few more hard shots. Thinking quickly, Lightning wrapped his arms around Sonic's legs and turned from side to side until he managed to roll Sonic over onto his back. Then, keeping a tight grip around Sonic's legs, Lightning stood up to his feet with Sonic in his arms, surprising the crowd with this feat. Lightning turned to one of the corners and ran right at it, crushing Sonic into it. Lightning backed up and slammed Sonic into the corner once more. Lightning backed out of the corner and slammed Sonic down to the mat with a Spinebuster, finishing his assault and covering the hedgehog.

"Whoo! Man what a combination of moves from Lightning!" said Wooiser.

"Sonic had the advantage before but now finds himself on the receiving end of a pin!" said Crysta.

1

2

Sonic kicked out.

"Man, will that hedgehog stay down for just three seconds!" said Wooiser.

Lightning got to his feet and took a deep breath before he made his way to one of the turnbuckles and climbed to the top of it. Lightning sized Sonic up and even mocked him a bit before leaping off the turnbuckle, spinning his body around. At the last second, Sonic rolled out of the way and Lightning crashed down to the mat on his side.

"Ouch! Lightning took a little too much time up there and Sonic managed to move out of the way!" said Crysta.

Lightning clutched his side in pain and Sonic looked over at him with a smirk before getting up and making his way to the top of one of the turnbuckles himself. The crowd cheered and chanted for Sonic as he sized Lightning up and leapt off the turnbuckle, hitting him with a Senton.

"Oh man, what a show off! Lightning missed his high flying move and Sonic just had to do one himself!" said Wooiser.

"Biggest difference is Sonic actually connected with his!" said Crysta.

Lightning rolled onto his side in pain before Sonic pulled him back and covered him.

"Lightning's in trouble!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Lightning kicked out.

"That was a close one! I thought Sonic had him!" said Crysta.

Sonic got up to his feet and fell into the ropes slightly, catching his breath. Once he pulled himself off the ropes, Lightning surprised Sonic by kipping up off the mat and hitting him with numerous Cross Chops across his chest. Sonic clutched his chest as Lightning pulled him off the ropes, leapt in the air, and hit him with a hard Clothesline that dropped him down to the mat.

"And Lightning eats numerous Cross Chops from Lightning and goes down after a Clothesline!" said Wooiser.

Lightning smirked down at Sonic before covering him.

"Lightning's got Sonic pinned!" said Crysta.

1

2

Sonic kicked out.

"Dang it!" Wooiser exclaimed.

Lightning picked Sonic up when all of a sudden, Sonic tackled him down to the mat and quickly covered him.

"Oh! Sonic fights back with a pin of his own!" said Crysta.

1

2

Lightning kicked out.

"Ha! And this time Lightning kicks out!" said Wooiser.

Sonic and Lightning scrambled to their feet and Lightning grabbed Sonic's hair-quills with one hand and began to hit him with hard punches to his face until he backed him into one of the corners.

"Looks like Lightning's turning this one into a street fight now!" said Crysta.

Lightning grabbed Sonic's arm and tried to whip him into the adjacent corner, but in the middle of the ring Sonic reversed the whip and kicked Lightning in his stomach, buckling him and sending him down to a knee.

"Oh no! I know where this is going! Lightning, move!" said Wooiser.

Sonic then backed up into the ropes, bounced off them, came back to Lightning, lifted his leg up in the air, and brought it down across the back of his head, hitting the Sonic Boom and sending the crowd into the biggest frenzy of the night.

"The Sonic Boom! Sonic hits his finisher and got all of it! Lightning's as good as finished after that!" said Crysta.

Sonic smirked as he got back to his feet, but when he did, he looked up and saw Scourge rushing at him from out of nowhere and football tackle him to the mat, hitting the spear.

"Hey, its Scourge! The SWA Champion!" said Wooiser.

"And he just Speared the hell out of Sonic!" said Crysta.

Thunderous boos rang through the building as the referee called for the bell and the match ended.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of disqualification, 'The Blue 'Blur' Sonic the Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The crowd booed loudly as Scourge smirked at the downed Sonic and walked around him.

"We should've expected this!" said Crysta. "This is just like Scourge to attack Sonic from behind like this!"

"Hey, Scourge said it himself! He's always ready for anything! This must be apart of his plans as far as Sonic and that rematch clause is concerned!" said Wooiser.

"He must be doing this to make sure Sonic isn't 100% when he does use his rematch clause!" said Crysta.

Lightning recovered from the Sonic Boom and got to his feet, saw Scourge standing over Sonic, and a smirk of its own appeared on his face as they started to attack Sonic with stomps to his body.

"Now the Destructix members are all over Sonic!" said Wooiser.

"How fair is this! This is two on one!" said Crysta.

Lightning picked Sonic up to his feet after the assault and held him in position for Scourge to hit him with another Spear. The green hedgehog barred his teeth sickeningly as he backed to one of the corners and got into a crouching stance before taking off running at Sonic.

"Hell yeah! Here comes another Spear from the SWA Champion!" said Wooiser.

At the last second, Sonic managed to throw his legs up in the air and lifted his lower body up. As a result, Scourge missed hitting Sonic and Speared Lightning instead and the crowd cheered loudly.

"Oh no!" said Wooiser in shock.

"Lightning's the one that eats the Spear! A little bit off target there champ!" said Crysta.

Scourge looked down at his teammate in shock before finding himself being grabbed by Sonic and thrown out of the ring so hard that he rolled a bit up the ramp. Sonic eyed Scourge and began to follow him but a smirk appeared on his face as he turned back to the downed Lightning.

"What the hell is Sonic about to do! He's got that look in his eyes!" said Wooiser.

Sonic went to Lightning, and pulled him a bit from the corner of the ring so that he was adjacent to the nearest turnbuckle and he climbed to the top of it.

"Oh, now this is something I agree with! Sonic's got the Spin Jump on his mind!" said Crysta.

"How can you condone this Crysta! Lightning's down and helpless!" said Wooser.

"So what! Lightning practically begged for this!" said Crysta.

Scourge knew what Sonic was about to do and he made his way to get back in the ring, but before he could, two figures jumped over the barricade and stood in front of him.

"What the hell!" Wooiser exclaimed.

The crowd cheered and Scourge growled as he saw Tails and Manic standing in front of him, preventing him from going in the ring.

"It's the IC Champion Tails and Manic!" said Crysta.

"What the heck are those two doing here!" Wooiser asked.

"Stopping Scourge in his tracks, that's what!" said Crysta.

Standing on top of the turnbuckle, Sonic pointed a finger at Scourge before leaping off the turnbuckle, performing a front flip, and slamming down onto Lightning stomach first, hitting the Spin Jump.

"Ouch!" said Wooiser.

"There it is! Sonic hits the Spin Jump on Lightning!" said Crysta.

Lightning rolled onto his side in pain as Sonic rolled out of the ring and picked up a microphone. "Manic, that one was for you bro!"

Manic looked up at his brother and gave him a thumbs up.

"And now Scourge, that brings me to you," Sonic continued as he looked at the SWA Champion on the ramp. "I heard what you had to say earlier and that's all good. You got al the confidence in the world. So you say that you're always ready for anything huh? Well how about taking me on next week for the SWA Title?"

The crowd cheered as Scourge narrowed his eyes.

"Is Sonic saying what I think he is!" Wooiser asked.

"That's right people, you heard me right!" Sonic said a bit louder. "I'm invoking my rematch for the SWA Title next week!"

"Oh man, that's got to be the biggest news we've heard all night!" said Crysta.

"So, how about it champ?" Sonic asked as he tossed the microphone to Scourge, who caught it in his hands.

"What's the SWA Champion gonna say?" Crysta asked. "Will he accept?"

Scourge was silent for a second before his smirk appeared on his face. "You're on."

"And there it is!" said Wooiser. "Scourge and Sonic, one on one for the SWA Title next week."

_**(Lil' Flip feat. Eden – "Respect Me")**_

The cheers continued as Chip appeared on the titantron, dressed in a really nice suit.

"It's Chip and damn he looks freaking good in that suit!" said Crysta with a smile.

Wooiser rolled his eyes. "I wonder what the boss man has to say!"

Chip clapped his hands. "Well folks, I'd say next week is shaping up to be an awesome one! We already know about the other matches that have been made and now we're going to have an SWA Title match as well!"

The crowd cheered.

"And that makes next week even better and bigger," Chip continued. "But how about we make things for next week even bigger?"

"How can you possibly make next week bigger than it already is?' Wooiser asked.

Chip motioned to himself. "Now I'm sure you all are wondering, why am I dressed up in such an expensive suit such as this? Although I got to say I think I look good in this, wouldn't you agree?"

All the ladies in the building, including Crysta, cheered.

"That's what I thought, hehehe!" Chip chuckled. "But that brings me to my point. You see, next week we're heading to the Casino Night Center and I thought I'd dress for the occasion! We're going to be inside a gambling center guys, a place where people take chances and take risks for big rewards! And speaking of taking risks and chances…" a sneaky smirk appeared on Chip's face as he stepped to the side and revealed an object covered by a blanket. "…That brings me to this."

"What in the world is that?" Crysta asked as everyone looked on in confusion.

Chip took a hold of the blanket on the object. "You see everyone, I'm not going to determine what kind of matches the SWA Competitors are going to have next week. This right here is going to do that."

"What is that tiger talking about?" Wooiser asked.

Chip's smirk grew. "Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to present…" he pulled the blanket off the object. "…the SWA Roulette Wheel!"

Everyone gasped as they saw the large wheel that had the names of numerous matches on it.

"What the hell!" Wooiser and Crysta exclaimed.

Chip laughed. "That's right! The SWA Roulette Wheel! As you all can see, pretty much every kind of match imaginable is on this wheel and this is how the matches for next week will be decided! And it's quite simple – all I do is spin the wheel and whatever match the pointer on the wheel stops on, that's the match that will take place for the respective match!"

"Wow!" said Crysta as the crowd cheered and applauded. "That's one hell of a concept! We could see almost any kind of match next week!"

Chip placed his hand on the side of the wheel. "And you know what guys? I decided to get SWA Roulette started early…by deciding what kind of match Scourge and Sonic will have in their SWA Title match next week!"

"Is Chip serious!" Wooiser exclaimed as Scourge's eyes widened in surprise.

"Scourge, Sonic, cross your fingers and hope for the best!" said Chip as he spun the wheel.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" said Crysta as the wheel spun.

"This is not fair is what it is!" said Wooiser. "Scourge doesn't even know what kind of match he's going to have!"

"Neither does Sonic, so it's fair for both of them!" said Crysta.

The wheel slowly began to stop and Chip's smile grew as the anticipation from everyone else grew. Soon the wheel stopped and the pointer was pointing to a picture of a table, ladder, and chair.

"Oh no!" said Wooiser.

"It's decided everyone!" said Chip excitedly. "Next week, Scourge will defend the SWA Title against Sonic in a TLC Match! Good luck to you guys, hehehe!"

_**(Lil' Flip feat. Eden – "Respect Me")**_

The crowd cheered wildly as the music played and Scourge mentally cursed as he looked back at the ring and saw Tails and Manic enter the ring with Sonic, who once again was tapping his wrist like he did last night. And Scourge returned the gesture with a look of pure evil.

"This is heinous!" said Wooiser.

"This is exciting!" said Crysta. "Who would've ever guessed that we would see a SWA Title match next week, and it being a TLC match no less! The tables, ladders, and chairs are gonna be brought out in full force baby!"

"Scourge was completely unprepared for this, but believe you me he'll come up with something by next week!" said Wooiser.

"One thing's for sure, next week is a night of action that's definitely not to be missed!" said Crysta. "The SWA Competitors will test their luck with the SWA Roulette Wheel and who knows what kinds of matches we're going to see next week!"

"The only one that knows is at the moment is that wheel and we all will know as well when we head to the Casino Night Center!" said Wooiser.

"Everyone, we want to thank you for joining us for another night of action and trust me, next week is one you don't want to miss!" said Crysta. "Be sure to tune in next week for SWA Roulette and the continuation of the Tag Team Tournament! Until then, this is Crysta the Fox and Wooiser the Eagle signing off!"

"Peace out!" said Wooiser.

The show ended with Scourge still eyeing Sonic evilly from the ramp and the blue hedgehog being hoisted onto Tails' and Manic's shoulders, still tapping his wrist. All the while on the titantron above them, Chip gave the SWA Roulette Wheel another spin and the last image of the night was the wheel spinning around.

_**~End Of Week 9~**_

* * *

_**~Match Re-Cap~**_

_**SWA Untied States Championship Special Referee Match; Nack The Weasel (c) VS. Silver The Hedgehog**_ – Silver defeats Nack by way of pinfall. _**(New Champion)**_

_**SWA Tag Team Championship Number One Contender Quarter Finals Match (Western Bracket); Hope The Hedgehog & Dawn Trisen VS. Cyrus The Lion & Big The Cat – **_Hope wins the match for his team by way of pinfall.

_**Singles Match; Lily The Hedgebat VS. Marine The Raccoon**_ – Lily defeats Marine by way of disqualification.

_**SWA Women's Tag Team Championship Match; Fiona Fox & Lien-Da The Echidna (c) VS. Rouge The Bat & Sonia The Hedgehog**_ – Sonia wins the match for her team by way of submission. _**(New champions)**_

_**Singles Match; Shadow The Hedgehog VS. Jake The Demonic Hedgehog**_ – The match ends in a no contest. _**(Double disqualification)**_

_**SWA Tag Team Championship Number One Contender Quarter Finals Match (Western Bracket); Larry Lynx & Hamlin Pig VS. Manic The Hedgehog & Rob O' The Hedge**_ – Larry wins the match for his team by way of pinfall.

_**Singles W/ Manager Match; Carrotia The Rabbit (W/ Wendy Witchcraft) VS. Shade The Echidna**_ – Carrotia defeats Shade by way of pinfall.

_**Singles Match; Geoffrey St. John VS. Kicks-A-Lot**_ – Geoffrey defeats Kicks-A-Lot by way of pinfall.

_**SWA Tag Team Championship Number One Contender Quarter Finals Match (Western Bracket); Vector The Crocodile & Espio The Chameleon VS. Bean The Dynamite & Bark The Polar Bear**_ – Vector wins the match for his team by way of submission.

_**Singles Match; Sonic The Hedgehog VS. Lightning Lynx**_ – Sonic defeats Lightning by way of disqualification.

* * *

_**~Week 10 Preview~**_

_**? Tag Team Match;**_ Hope The Hedgehog & Dawn Trisen VS. Ash Mongoose & Chaos The Hedgehog

_**SWA United States Championship ? Match; **_Silver The Hedgehog (c) VS. Nack The Weasel

_**? Match;**_ Blaze The Cat VS. Nic The Weasel

_**Triple Threat ? Match; **_Lily The Hedgebat VS. Marine The Raccoon VS. Conquering Storm The Lynx

_**SWA Tag Team Championship Number One Contender Quarter Finals ? Match (Western Bracket);**_ Jake The Demonic Hedgehog & Reo The Dragedge VS. ? & ?

_**SWA Women's Tag Team Championship ? Match;**_ Rouge The Bat & Sonia The Hedgehog (c) VS. Fiona Fox & Lien-Da The Echidna

_**SWA Championship TLC Match;**_ Scourge The Hedgehog (c) VS. Sonic The Hedgehog

* * *

_**~Confirmed "SWA; Sudden Impact" Matches~**_

_**SWA Tag Team Championship Match;**_ Jet The Hawk & Storm The Albatross (c) VS. ? & ?

_**SWA Women's Championship Match;**_ Sally Acorn (c) VS. ?

* * *

_**~Author's Note~**_

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter and for your ideas! You all are very much appreciated!  
**_

_**Another week of action is complete! The Tag Team Tournament has begun, new champions have been crowned, new rivalries have begun while old ones are getting more intensified, two titles will be defended at the next pay-per-view, and a SWA Title match will take place during Week 10, which will be the debut of SWA Roulette! What kinds of matches will happen next week? What other teams will be in the tournament? What will happen next will the new and old rivalries? Which woman will make the largest impact and be named the number one contender for the Women's Title? And who will walk out of the TLC Match the SWA Champion – Scourge or Sonic?**_

_**Until next time my fellow readers and authors, later and happy reading!**_


	12. Week 10

_**~Sonic Wrestling Association~**_

_**~Chapter 12: Week 10~**_

* * *

_**~Current Champions~**_

_**SWA Champion;**_ Scourge The Hedgehog

_**SWA Intercontinental Champion;**_ Miles "Tails" Prower

_**SWA United States Champion; **_ Silver The Hedgehog

_**SWA Television Champion;**_ Knuckles The Echidna

_**SWA Cruiserweight Champion;**_ Bean The Dynamite

_**SWA Hardcore Champion;**_ Walt Wallabee

_**SWA Tag Team Champions;**_ Jet The Hawk & Storm The Albatross

_**SWA Women's Champion;**_ Sally Acorn

_**SWA Women's Tag Team Champions;**_ Rouge The Bat & Sonia The Hedgehog

* * *

_**~Chip's Office~**_

Loud club music was playing in Chip's fancily decorated office as a close-up of the SWA Roulette Wheel was shown. As the camera zoomed backwards, the entire wheel was shown, along with the various matches on it. On the sides of it stood Uma and Cat, both of them dressed in a ravishing dress and dashing suit respectively.

"Geez, where's Chip?" Uma asked as she smoothed her hair back with her six arms. "He should've been ready by now."

"You know that tiger," said Cat as he looked himself over. "He always likes to make a big entrance. Can't blame him seeing as how tonight is a big night."

"Tell me about it!" Uma said excitedly as she looked at the Roulette Wheel. "All these matches, and even some that I've never heard of before! There's no telling what we're going to see tonight!"

Cat nodded in agreement. "We'll just have to wait and see."

"Well then, let's not keep you two and everyone else waiting any longer!"

Uma and cat turned to the direction of the voice and they saw Chip emerging from one of the back rooms. He was dressed in a flamboyant red and black three piece suit along with a red fedora hat with a black feather in it and a black cane.

Uma let out a whistle. "Looking good there boss!"

Cat chuckled as he nodded. "You are looking real sharp Chip."

The tiger walked over to his assistants and tilted his hat a bit, smiling at them. "Thanks! And you two sure are dressed for the occasion as well!"

"Of course we are!" said Uma as she spun around, showing off her dress. "We got to be, especially considering tonight!"

"You got that right!" said Chip as he looked at the Roulette Wheel. "Man, all these matches…It's gonna be crazy to see which ones that pointer lands on!"

"Indeed," said Cat as he looked at the wheel as well. "And all of these are brutal, from the looks of it."

Chip smirked as he looked at the feline. "Oh, trust me, They are. I wasn't kidding around when making this. This ain't no kiddy stuff – all these matches are definitely going to test the SWA competitors skills like no other and they better be sure they bring it whatever match they find themselves in."

Uma grinned. "Awesome! I can't wait!"

Chip looked over at her with a grin. "Well, like I said before, you won't have to wait much longer because we're about to get this night started right now!"

Chip finished his statement by giving the Roulette Wheel a spin and as the camera zoomed in on it, the fans in the audience cheered loudly in anticipation for the action to begin.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

_**(Lil' Flip feat. Gudda Gudda – "Pump My Fist")**_

Many Mobians were seated inside of a large arena set up in a casino. The cheered, applauded, and pumped their fists in tune with the music as pyro exploded around the stage and the titantron.

"Ooo-whee would you listen to that crowd!" said Wooiser as he looked around at the excited Mobians. "They sure are rowdy and pumped for tonight, and for good reason as tonight is the first ever SWA Roulette! Welcome to 'Sonic Wrestling Association' everybody! Wooiser the Eagle and Crysta the Fox here, like always, and we are live from the Casino Night Center!"

"And this is definitely going to be as unpredictable a night as we have had in the SWA Woozie!" said Crysta as she flipped her hair behind her. "All of the matches tonight are going to be determined by the SWA Roulette Wheel we just saw in Chip's office! So there's no telling what we are going to see!"

"But we do know one match that we will see tonight!" said Wooiser. "And that is the SWA Champion, Scourge the Hedgehog, defending the title against Sonic the Hedgehog in a TLC match!"

"Everyone's been talking about that match ever since it was announced last week!" said Crysta. "And not only that, but everything tonight! And that includes the Tag Team Tournament, which those matches aren't exempt from the Roulette Wheel! Those matches will also be determined by a spin of the Roulette Wheel! Oooh, this is so exciting and I can't wait to get the night started!"

_**(Saliva/Limp Bizkit – "Superstar/Rollin'")**_

Loud boos came from the crowd as the music played and purple lights flickered on and off rapidly. Seconds later, Ash and Chaos came out from behind the curtain and stood on the stage, Ash with his hands in his pocket and his sunglasses on and Chaos looking smugly out at the crowd. The two of them made their way down the ramp and slid into the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the first match of the evening!" said the ring announcer. "Introducing first, at a combined weight of 171 lbs., "The God Of Destruction" Chaos The Hedgehog and Ash Mongoose!"

"It looks like Ash and Chaos are out first and if that's the case, we know who they are facing – Hope and Dawn! And those brothers are definitely going to have their backs against the wall!" said Wooiser.

"Woozie, what the hell are you on?" asked Crysta. "You know as well as I do that Hope and Dawn have revenge on their mids after the stunt these pulled last week! And we don't know if these two are going to be able to trust each other! So if anything, Ash and Chaos are the ones at a disadvantage!"

"Meh, details details!" said Wooiser. "We'll see which of these two teams are the best after this match is over, and something tells me we are looking at the winners right now!"

Ash removed his vest and threw it outside the ring. Afterwards, he and Chaos exchanged a look with each other as they stood in their corner and waited for their opponents to arrive.

_**(Drive A/Saliva – "Are You Blind?/Time To Shine")**_

The crowd cheered as the music played and light and red lights began to flicker inside the Casino Night Center. Moments later, Hope and Dawn came from behind the curtain, stood on the stage, and performed amazing sword techniques side by side, much to the excitement of the crowd. The two of them finished their performance, sprinted down the ramp, slid into the ring, and held both of their swords up in the air above them.

"And the opponents," the ring announcer began. "At a combined weight of 175 lbs., "The Blood Sun" Dawn Trisen and "The Warrior Of Light" Hope The Hedgehog!"

"And there are Hope and Dawn!" said Crysta. "They were the first to advance in the Tag Team Tournament, but tonight they have other business to attend to, namely Ash and Chaos for their sneak attack last week!"

"They would've been better off minding their own business, if you ask me!" said Wooiser.

"What are you talking about?" Crysta asked. "They were the ones who got jumped from behind! This is they're chance to get some much needed payback on Ash and Chaos! But the question is, what kind of match are these four going to have? Whatever it is, I bet Hope is going to try once again to get the 'High Flier Of The Night' award like he got last week!"

Hope and Dawn placed their swords down outside the ring, as well as Dawn's coat, and afterwards locked eyes with their opponents. Chaos glared evilly at them while Ash had to be held back by the referee from going right at Hope.

"Hey yo, peoples!"

Everyone in the Casino Night Center turned to the titantron as they heard the voice and they saw Chip standing in front of the Roulette Wheel.

"There's Chip!" said Crysta. "It looks like now we will find out what kind of match these guys are going to have!"

A big smile appeared on the tiger's face. "Well everybody, the night is finally here – SWA Roulette! All the matches tonight will be determined by a spin on the wheel behind me! And on that note, allow me to introduce to you all who will have the pleasure of the first spin! Hope, Dawn, I think you are very familiar with this person, heh!"

Chip stepped to the side, revealing the Roulette Wheel and, standing on the side of it, Asui who was dressed in a blue, sparkly dress. Loud boos, as well as some whistles from the males, came from the crowd as Hope and Dawn chuckled at Asui, who was standing with her arms crossed and had an agitated look on her face.

"Whoo, yeah! It's Asui!" said Wooiser. "There's a girl who made a ton of headlines after what she said last week and she is looking smoking hot in that dress!"

"From the looks of it, it looks like she is hating that dress too!" said Crysta. "But yeah, she certainly has been the talk of many fans after her brutal words about our Women's Champion! And I'm certain we haven't heard the last of her, that is as far as Sally is concerned!"

Chip smiled over at Asui while he held his cane. "Well then Asui, go ahead and give it a spin."

Asui glared over at the tiger. "This is the first and only time I'm doing this, you hear me?"

Chip laughed her off. "Yeah yeah, I heard you first three times you said that."

Asui growled slightly before grabbing the wheel, spinning it, and turning on her heel, walking out of the office. Chip laughed once more as he looked at the screen. "Dawn, how do you put up with that on a daily basis? Seriously, hehehe."

The crowd laughed as Dawn simply smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"Hell, Dawn's a lucky hedgehog as far as I'm concerned with a nice piece of booty like Asui!" said Wooiser.

Crysta rolled her eyes and smacked Wooiser in the back of his head. "Anyways…!" she said afterwards. "Asui has spun the wheel and now we are all eager to know what match we are going to see in the first match of the night!"

Everyone watched as the wheel spun a few seconds longer before it landed on a picture of a ring and a wrestler pinning another wrestler outside of it and the crowd cheered at the name of the match above the picture.

"We have a winner everyone!" said Chip. "This tag team match will be a Falls Count Anywhere Match!"

"Oh man!" said Wooiser. "That means they can brawl anywhere and the match can end anywhere, maybe even right here on the announcer table!"

"This is definitely going to be a good one!" said Crysta.

"And with that, let the match begin! Ms. Ring Announcer and Mr. Referee, let's make it official like a referee with a whistle!" said Chip as he disappeared off the titantron.

* * *

_**~Falls Count Anywhere Tag Team Match; Hope The Hedgehog & Dawn Trisen VS. Ash Mongoose & Chaos The Hedgehog~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, this match is a Falls Count Anywhere Tag Team Match!" said the ring announcer and the referee called for the bell afterwards.

"And here we go!" said Wooiser. "Hope and Dawn taking on Ash and Chaos in a Falls Count Anywhere Tag Team Match! And remember, in this kind of match tags aren't needed! These four are all going to be legal from the very start!"

Chaos made a beeline for Dawn and tackled him right through the ropes and out of the ring while Ash and Hope met in the middle of the ring and started exchanging blows with each other.

"Whoa! Things got started with a bang! Dawn takes Chaos to the outside and Hopw and Ash are just scraping in the ring!" said Crysta.

Chaos landed a few hard punches to Dawn before grabbing his arm and whipping him towards the steel steps. However, Dawn reversed Chaos's move and sent him crashing chest first into the steps so hard that it knocked the steps out of place.

"Ouch! Chaos just got sent into those steps at full force by Dawn!" said Wooiser.

Chaos growled out in pain as he clutched his chest and fell to the floor. At the same time, Dawn turned his attention to the ring and saw Hope and Ash brawling with each other. Ash hit Hope with a punch that sent him into one of the corners. Ash followed Hope, grabbed his face, and trash-talked him before backing up, readying himself to charge at him.

"Ash is looking for something big after getting right in hope's face with some trash talk!" said Crysta.

However, Dawn got back into the ring and blindsided Ash from behind, knocking him down to a knee.

"Damn! Dawn got Ash from behind just when he was going to lay Hope out!" said Wooiser.

Dawn got in front of Ash and locked one of his arms around his head. Hope, after regaining his bearings, went beside his brother and did the same thing. The two hedgehogs gave each other a nod and then hit Ash with a Double DDT, bouncing the mongoose's head off the mat so hard he fell backwards onto the mat, after which Hope covered him.

"Whoo, what a move! Hope and Dawn hit a huge Double DDt on Ash and Hope's got him pinned in the first pin attempt of the match!" said Crysta.

1

Ash kicked out of the pin, holding the back of his head.

"Ash shows how tough he is by quickly kicking out!" said Wooiser.

Hope picked Ash up and threw him out of the ring and down to the ground. The fans ringside booed and heckled Ash as he hit the barricade and started to slowly make his way back to his feet. In the ring, Dawn watched and waited for Ash to stand up and when he did, the hedgehog ran into the adjacent ropes, bounced off them, and ran right for Ash, leaping through the ropes and hitting him with a Suicide Dive that crashed Ash's back into the barricade.

"Whoa! Dawn went soaring out of the ring and brings Ash right back down!" said Crysta.

Ash crumpled to the ground and soon found himself being covered by Dawn.

"Now Ash is being covered by Dawn!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Chaos came running by and stomped Dawn in the back of his head, breaking the pin.

"Chaos gets back into the fray and breaks up the pin!" said Crysta.

Dawn rolled off of Ash and found himself getting mauled with attacks by Chaos before being picked up and thrown over the barricade into the crowd. Chaos went over the barricade into the crowd himself and continued his attack on Dawn.

"Chaos and Dawn make their way into the crowd! Now some of the fans have an up close and personal view of the action!" said Wooiser.

Ash used the barricade to stand up on his feet and as he did, Hope leapt onto the ropes in front of the mongoose and used them to propel himself out of the ring towards him.

"Hope has taken flight!" said Crysta.

Ash saw Hope coming at him and leapt up in the air, catching Hope right in the chin with a Dropkick that sent the hedgehog crashing down to the ground on his back.

"Oh! What an awesome counter by Ash as he drops Hope like a bad habit!" said Wooiser.

Ash regained his bearings from Dawn's attack on him and draped an arm over Hope.

"Now Ash is going for the win!" said Crysta.

1

Hope kicked out of the pin quickly, much to the surprise of Ash and everyone in the crowd.

"What the hell! How did Hope kick out of that!" said Wooiser in shock.

"Heh, now who's tough!' Crysta asked smugly.

At that moment, Chaos threw Dawn back over the barricade and the hedgehog landed down beside Ash. The mongoose stood up and saw Chaos standing on top of the barricade, giving Ash a look. The mongoose returned the look and at the same time, the two of them leapt and hit Dawn with a Body Splash and Leg Drop simultaneously, knocking the wind out of him.

"Oooh, what a double team move by Chaos and Ash! I know dawn's hurting after that one!" said Wooiser.

Ash rolled to the side as Chaos covered Dawn.

"Now Chaos is going for the victory for him team!" said Crysta.

1

2

Hope leapt over and broke the pin with a punch to Chaos's head.

"Aww dang it! I bet Chaos would've had it if Hope hadn't jumped in!" said Wooiser.

Ash got up and landed some hard kicks to Hope's back before picking him up by his hair and leading him towards the ramp and setting him up for a Suplex.

"Uh oh! Looks like a Suplex is coming up!" said Crysta.

As Ash tried to lift Hope up, the hedgehog blocked the move a few times before the mongoose succeeded in lifting him up.

"Yeah! Ash has Hope up and that hedgehog is about to be in a world of pain!" said Wooiser.

However, Hope maneuvered himself down to his feet behind Ash, turned him around, and started to assault him with punches, kicks, elbows, and knees all over his body, buckling him.

"Ha! You were saying Woozie? It looks like Ash is the one in pain right now!" said Crysta.

Ash bent over forwards from the beating and found himself being grabbed from behind by Hope, lifted up in the air, and drove down on the steel ramp with a German Suplex.

"Oh my damn! Ash just got smashed with a German Suplex on the steel!" said Wooiser.

Hope kept his arms around Ash and kept him in a pinning position as the referee dropped to make the count.

"And Hope just may have him after that brutal maneuver!" said Crysta.

1

2

Ash kicked out of the pin and held the back of his head in pain.

"Heh, Ash is showing Hope who the real warrior around here is! Only a warrior such as himself can kick out of something like that!" said Wooiser.

Hope got up to his feet and saw Dawn having a hard time with Chaos so he ran down the ramp, leapt onto the apron of the ring, ran towards the two of them, and hit Chaos with a Flying Clothesline, bring him down to the floor.

"Chaos is brought down after a huge Flying Clothesline from Hope!" said Crysta.

"Figures he would attack a guy from behind!" said Wooiser.

Dawn regained his bearings and started searching under the ring for something. A few seconds later, Dawn stood up, holding a steel chair in his hand.

"Oh-ho! Dawn has broken out the hardware! Since this is a Falls Count Anywhere match, weapons are legal!" said Crysta.

Dawn set the chair up on the floor before he and Hope picked Chaos up and wrapped his arms around the back of their heads.

"What the hell are these hedgehogs doing!" Wooiser asked.

The brothers proceeded to lift Chaos up and hit him with a Reverse Suplex on the chair, smashing his stomach into it and sending him down to the ground in pain.

"Oh my gosh! My stomach hurts after seeing that!" said Crysta.

Chaos fell to the ground, clutching his stomach hard and soon found himself being pinned by Dawn.

"Man, Chaos may be down and out after that!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Chaos forcefully kicked out.

"Whoa, and Chaos managed to kick out! How he did that in the condition his stomach must be in, I don't know!" said Crysta.

Hope and Chaos landed hard kicks to the downed Chaos before picking him up to his feet and turning around. As they did, they looked up and saw that Ash, holding the back of his head, had scaled to the top of one of the nearby turnbuckles.

"Hey! Ash has recovered and gone to the top of the turnbuckle!" said wooiser.

Hope and Chaos had no time to react as Ash leapt off the turnbuckle, soared down to them, and brought both of the hedgehogs down with a Flying Crossbody.

"Wow! Ash hits a huge Flying Crossbody on both Hope and Dawn! That was a big-time move there!" said Crysta.

Ash grit his teeth as he held his head and quickly covered Hope.

"And Ash goes for the cover on Hope!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Hope kicked out of the pin.

"And Hope kicks out at two!" said Crysta.

Ash slammed his fist down on the floor in frustration after only getting a two count. Meanwhile, Chaos had crawled over to the opposite side of the nearby steel steps and got up to a knee, taking deep breaths after the maneuver he suffered from Hope and Dawn. Then his eyes narrowed as he reached under the ring.

"Looks like Chaos is looking for a weapon to even the odds so to speak!" said Wooiser.

Seconds later, Chaos stood back up, holding a trash can in his hands.

"Uh oh! Chaos is going to play the part of trash man, and Hope and Dawn are the trash!" said Crysta.

Gripping the trash can tightly, Chaos got up on the apron of the ring and walked over until he was in front of the other competitors. Ash looked up at Chaos and quickly got out of the way to avoid any damage to himself. Chaos stood on the apron and leered down at the brother hedgehogs before leaping backwards onto the middle ropes, launching himself in the air, placing the trash can underneath his legs, and brought himself down onto Dawn with a Leg Drop using the trash can.

"Oh! A trash can assisted Leg Drop! That was pretty nasty!" said Wooiser.

Chaos smirked before throwing the can to the side and covering Dawn.

"And Dawn is the one Chaos chooses to cover after that incredible and innovative maneuver!" said Crysta.

1

2

Dawn got his shoulder off the floor.

"Argh! Dawn managed to get out of the pin!" said Wooiser.

Chaos growled before picking Dawn up roughly by his hair quills and leading him away from the ring area. Ash delivered a few hard stomps to Hope before grabbing him and following Chaos and the referee followed them.

"Hey, where are they going?" Crysta asked.

"To another part of the building, it looks!" said Wooiser.

Eventually, the four of them reached the backstage area and Ash looked around for a few seconds before his eyes fell on a window that led to a small room.

"They're in the backstage area, and look! Ash has some real crazy in that look of his!" said Crysta.

Grabbing Hope tighter, the mongoose took off running for the window. At the last moment, Hope recovered, turned the tables on Ash, and sent him crashing right through the window and down to the floor of them room it was connected to.

"OH SNAP!" Wooiser and Crysta exclaimed.

Shards of broken glass had cut Ash all over his body and his was writhing in pain.

"Ash just got sent right through that glass window!" said Wooiser.

"Look at the cuts all over his body! That was really vicious!" said Crysta.

Hope took a few deep breaths before leaping through the window, hitting Ash with a Body Splash, and covering him.

"Now Hope adds to the pain before pinning Ash!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Ash got his shoulder up and then yelled out in pain as his body was still hurt from going through the glass.

"Ash reached deep down and manages to kick out after getting hurled through a glass window! He sure does have a lot of fight in him!" said Crysta.

Hope stood up and as he looked over he saw Dawn and Chaos brawling by a table in the main hallway. He leapt through the window, made his way over to them, and assisted his brother in beating down Chaos.

"Now Chaos is on the receiving end of a double team! How the hell is that fair!" Wooiser exclaimed.

A couple of seconds passed and Ash had eventually gotten enough energy and had crawled through the window.

"Look! Ash is coming back through the window and trying to get back into the match, or should I say fight!" said Crysta.

Ash looked up and saw Chaos on the receiving end of a beating from Hope and Chaos and steadily got to his feet. He looked to the side and saw a large lead pipe, which he picked up and made a dash for his opponents afterwards.

"Ash is armed with that pipe and ready to do some serious damage!" said Wooiser.

Ash reached them and he swung the pipe at both Hope and Dawn, laying Dawn out and causing Hope to double over the table.

"And damage he most certainly just did to both Hope and Dawn!" said Crysta.

Ash threw the pipe down on the ground and shared a look with Chaos, who nodded to him.

"Looks like these two have something planned!" said Wooiser.

The two of them then lifted Hope up in the air and drove him through the table and down to the concrete.

"Oh my! Hope just went for one hell of a ride!" said Crysta.

Hope's body arched in pain and a grimace appeared on his face as Ash smugly covered him.

"And Ash has this thing won!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Hope barely got his shoulder up off the ground.

"No! Ash has nothing won! The match continues!" said Crysta.

Ash groaned out loud in annoyance and even Chaos was beginning to lose his cool. He quickly picked Hope up by his hair-quills and landed a few knees to his body before turning him around and wrapping an arm around his waist. Ash got up and did the same and with Chaos lifted Hope and hit him with a Double Back Suplex, both of them landing Hope in a pinning position.

"Oh, what a move by Ash and Chaos! They hit a Double Back Suplex on Hope and have him pinned down!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Dawn leapt into the mix, breaking up the pin by stomping on both Chaos and Ash's stomachs.

"Dawn jumps in and keeps the match alive for him and his brother!" said Crysta.

Dawn then picked up the nearby steel pipe and started wailing on both Chaos and Ash with it, causing them both to yell out in pain before fully concentrating on Chaos with the weapon.

"Oh, come on! Dawn's not meant to be using that pipe!" said Wooiser.

"Why not! Ash used it, so its only fair that Dawn does the same! Besides, that pipe is all legal in this match!" said Crysta.

Hope, fighting thought he pain he was in, crawled over to a large stack of boxes and used them to get back to his feet, though real wobbly. Ash, gritting his teeth, looked at Hope and saw that he was still weakened so he rushed at him, hoping to do more damage to him. Hope looked and saw Ash coming and once the mongosse was within range, he bent over and sent him flying into the boxes with a Back Body Drop.

"Oh man! Ash goes flying into those boxes! Who knows what the hell are in those things!" said Wooiser.

"Beats me! All I do know is Ash really got propelled into them!" said Crysta.

Ash fell through numerous boxes before finally hitting the ground and Hope wasted no time in covering him.

"Ash is down and Hope's covering him!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Ash got his shoulder up.

"And Ash kicks out again!" said Crysta.

Hope rolled off of Ash and took a few moments to catch his breath before standing up and picking Ash up. Meanwhile, Chaos had gotten the advantage over Dawn and swiped the pipe from him and knocking him down to the ground with it after a shot to the gut. "Look at that! Chaos has gotten the upper hand on Dawn and is now in possession on the pipe!" said Wooiser.

Hope grabbed Ash's arm and attempted an Irish Whip, but Ash managed to reverse it and he threw Hope towards Chaos, who swung the pipe and connected with Hope's head, instantly dropping him to the ground.

"Oh my gosh! Hope's head just got sent to the moon after that shot by Chaos!" said Crysta.

Ash threw his hands up in victory and Chaos glared sickeningly down at the white hedgehog before dropping the pipe and covering him.

"It's over! Chalk up a win for Chaos and Ash!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Hope's arm shot off the ground just a millisecond before the referee's hand hit for three.

"WHAT!" Woosier exclaimed.

"Hope got his shoulder up just before the count of three! That one was really close!" said Crysta.

Ash almost went crazy in disbelief before going to Hope and, along with Chaos, bombarded him with punches and kicks.

"Those two are all over Hope!" said Wooiser.

The two of them eventually stood back up, leering at the downed Hope. Suddenly, Chaos looked over to the side and he saw Dawn running towards him, leaping at him.

"Dawn's recovered and is once again back in the fight!" said Crysta.

Chaos rolled out of the way and Dawn landed almost catlike on a nearby table.

"Whoa! Chaos got out of the way and look at Dawn! Who does he think he is, Spider Man or somebody!" said Wooiser.

"That was some amazing athleticism by him!" said Crysta.

Turning to look at Ash, Dawn threw himself at the mongoose. However, Ash caught him in his arms and hit him with a Powerslam on the concrete and pinning him immediately afterwards.

"Oooh! Ash counters Dawn and hits a mega-sized Powerslam! That's got to be it!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Dawn kicked out of the pin.

"Dawn kicked out! Wow, is anything going to be able to keep either of these four down?" Crysta asked.

"I don't know! They really are going at it back there!" said Wooiser.

Ash repeatedly slammed his hands down on the floor before getting to his feet, picking up a steel chair from the side, and getting into position so he could hit both Dawn and Hope when they got to their feet.

"Frustration has finally set in on Ash and he is looking to put the brothers down once and for all with that chair!" said Crysta.

The brothers gingerly got to their feet, Hope the closer one, and Ash charged at him with the chair, swinging it at his head.

"Hope's head is about to get taken of his shoulders again!" said Wooiser.

Hope saw the attack coming and managed to duck out of the way, causing Ash to miss his attack. Dawn had gotten up and nailed a perfect Spinning Heel Kick to Ash's face just as the chair was right in front of him, smashing the chair into his face.

"Oh! Not only did Ash miss hitting hope, but Dawn also kicks the chair right into Ash's face!" said Crysta.

Ash dropped the chair and staggered backwards into Hope, who had locked his arm around Ash's head from behind, spun him around, and slammed him down on his back, hitting the Heaven's Judgment.

"Oh crap! The Heaven's Judgment! Ash just got hit fully with it!" said Wooiser.

Ash was completely laid out on the floor as Hope pinned him and at the same time, Dawn stood in between them and Chaos, who had watched the whole thing and not moved an inch.

"And what's this! Ash is being covered and Chaos is just standing there!" said Crysta.

"Chaos, do something! Your partner is being pinned damn it!" said Wooiser.

Chaos simply crossed his arms as the referee began to make the count.

"The referee's making the count!" said Crysta.

"Chaos, get in there and do something!" said Wooiser.

1

2

3

The match was over and the referee called for the bell back at ringside.

"It's all over! Hope and Dawn have defeated Ash and Chaos!" said Crysta.

_**(Drive A/Saliva – "Are you Blind?/Time To Shine")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winners of this match by way of pinfall, "The Blood Sun" Dawn Trisen and "The Warrior Of Light" Hope The Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Backstage Area~**_

The crowd back at ringside cheered loudly as the music played and the winners were announced. Hope stood up off of Ash and the referee held both his and Dawn's arms up in victory.

"Hope and Dawn did it! They beat Ash and Chaos in what was an all out war!" said Crysta.

"Oh shut up! Let's call it what this really is! Chaos single-handedly gave this match away! He could've jumped in there and saved Ash, but for some reason he didn't! Damn it!" said Wooiser.

"Well, that costly decision not to do anything led to Hope and Dawn getting a huge measure of revenge against these guys!" said Crysta.

The two brothers turned their attention to Chaos, who was still standing nearby, and readied themselves for whatever he would do. A dark smirk appeared on Chaos's face as he slowly backed away from the hedgehogs before turning and leaving the area.

"What! And now he's just gonna walk off and not do anything! What the hell is up with that hedgehog! He could do some serious damage to these guys right here, right now!" said Wooiser.

"You got me! The only one that can answer that is Chaos himself!" said Crysta.

Hope and Dawn watched Chaos leave before relaxing themselves. Hope glanced down at Ash, who had rolled onto his stomach and glared at the white hedgehog.

"And look at the look Ash is giving Hope! I don't blame him one bit at all for it either!" said Wooiser.

Hope retuned the look before walking off with Dawn, leaving Ash to be attended to be the referee.

"Something tells me that things between Hope and Ash aren't over by a long shot! Those two look like they still got a lot more fight in them!"

* * *

_**~Locker Room Area~**_

"Heh, looks like those two got another win," said Jet as both he and Storm saw the ending of the previous match. "We may have to be on the lookout for them. They're trying to be a couple of big shots and make a name for themselves in the tag team division."

"A-A-And a good job they're doing at t-t-that," said Storm as he readjusted his title belt on his shoulder. "T-t-they look like they may be some good c-c-competition."

Jet looked over at Storm smugly. "Meh, if you say so. We'll see how far they get, and if they do make it to the end and be the ones we face at 'Sudden Impact,' then we'll do what comes naturally and smash them."

The Tag Team Champions shared a laugh.

"But I know for a fact who isn't going to be the ones who make it to 'Sudden Impact,'" Jet continued. "And that's those losers Cyrus and Big. They were the first ones knocked out of the tournament! Hah, what a couple of losers!"

"Y-Y-Yeah!" Storm laughed. "L-L-Losers!"

"Losers? That's tough talk coming from so-called champions who have only hand a handful of matches here and are pretty much becoming an afterthought here."

Jet and Storm stopped laughing instantly and turned their attention to the entrance to their locker room, seeing Cyrus and Big standing there. "Heh, speak of the devil," Jet smirked. "There are the losers now. And what do we owe this dishonor of seeing you two?"

Cyrus narrowed his eyes. "We just happened to be walking by until we heard you two running your mouths about us. You got a lot of guts to talk like that when nobody's even seen you two in what seems like forever while the two of us are out there competing on an almost weekly basis."

"Y-Y-Yeah, competing and constantly l-l-losing!" Storm added as he leaned against a locker. "T-T-The only thing you two are good for are being stepping stones to make others look good, nothing e-e-else!"

"Well in that case," said Big. "We see you two aren't doing anything, so how about a match against us right now?"

"Yeah, said Cyrus as he met the eyes of the champions. "Come out of the little semi-retirement you both are on and take us on."

Jet and Storm looked at them, at each other, and then burst out laughing. "Oh man, are you two serious!" Jet said after catching his breath from laughing.

"Dead serious," said Cyrus before he crossed his arms and smirked. "What, are you scared that we'll show you both up and prove that we are the better team?"

Again, the Tag Team Champions laughing went away. "You two, the better team? Quit dreaming! There's a reason we have these titles and you don't! Don't get it twisted! You're looking at the best tag team in SWA!"

"Then prove it in a match against us," said Big.

Storm walked up to Big and got in his face. "A-A-Alright t-t-then! "Y-Y-You're o-o-on!"

"W-W-Well then, we'll see you both out t-t-there!" Cyrus mocked before laughing and walking out of the locker room along with Big.

Jet was steaming angry as he clenched his fists. "Those two just signed up for the worst beating of their lives! Come on Storm, let's do this!"

"Y-Y-Yeah! L-L-Let's!" the albatross responded as both he and Jet left the locker room, picking up their hoverboards in the process.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Well now, what do we have here folks! It looks like we're going to have an impromptu match involving the Tag Team Champions!" said Crysta.

"Let me just say this – who the hell are Cyrus and Big to talk to the Tag Team Champions like that!" Wooiser exclaimed. "They don't even deserve to breathe the same air as Jet and Storm, let alone challenge them to a match when they have been the definition of the word 'Losers!'"

"They may have been on the losing side of things as of late, but those two have been in way more matches than Jet and Storm, who have kind of been taking a seat on the backburner!" said Crysta. "But now, we are going to see the Tag Team Champions back in action as they answer the challenge of Cyrus and Big!"

_**(Killswitch Engage/Sonic Adventure - "This Fire Burns/Lazy Days (Livin' in Paradise)")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the combined music played and moments later both Cyrus and Big came out onto the stage. Cyrus went down to a knee and held his wrist up to his ear as Big walked down the ramp, his usual goofy expression on his face. Cyrus felled out "It's clobbering time!" before getting back to his feet and following Big. As they reached the ring, Cyrus climbed to the top of a nearby turnbuckle and held his arms out to the side as Big got into the ring and held his fishing pole up high amongst the cheering fans.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the next match of the night!" said the ring announcer. "Introducing first, at a combined weight of 714 lbs., Big The Cat and Cyrus The Lion!"

"I give these guys a lot of credit for stepping up like this!" said Crysta. "They challenged the Tag Team Champions to a match to their faces and is they can pull off a win against them, that will definitely shoot them up in the rankings!"

"The day Cyrus and Big win a match of any kind will be the day lightning shoots from my ass!" said Wooiser. "They screwed up big time by challenging the Tag Team Champions and at the end of this match, all they will have is another loss to their names!"

Cyrus took his shirt off and threw it into the crowd as Big placed his fishing pole outside the ring. Afterwards, they waited for their opponents to arrive.

_**(Sonic Riders/Breaking Point – "Catch Me If You Can/Falling Down")**_

A loud mixed reaction came from the crowd as the music played and moments later, Jet and Storm shot out from behind the curtain on their hoverboards, holding their title belts up high above them. They flew down the ramp and around the ring a few times before stopping at their corner and leaping off their boards into the ring.

"And the opponents, representing the Babylon Rogues, weighing in at a combined weight of 258 lbs., ladies and gentlemen, they are the reigning SWA Tag Team Champions, Jet The Hawk and Storm The Albatross!"

"The Tag Team Champions arrive in style and are back in action for the first time in quite a while! They know that they are going to defend their titles at 'Sudden Impact' against the winners of the Tag Team Tournament and that should be a real good one!" said Crysta.

"But first the champs are going to put these two clowns in their place for down talking and challenging them! This may as well be a warm up match for Jet and Storm! They'll end this in no time at all!" said Wooiser.

The four Mobians' eyes met and hard glares were exchanged between them and the referee stood in between them to keep them apart.

"Well well, it looks like we have a little situation here!"

Eeryone turned their attention to the titantron and the crowd cheered as they saw Chip standing beside the SWA wheel. "We all saw the confrontation between you guys just a second ago and we also know that what was said back there was fighting words! So it warms my heart to see you guys out here ready to settle it the only way it should be settled, and that's with a good ol' fashioned match!"

Everyone cheered once again.

"I wasn't expecting you guys to wrestle tonight, but it's all good! We'll just squeeze this in as well!" Chip continued. "And wouldn't you know it, look who was just paying me a visit!"

The camera zoomed over to the other side of the wheel, revealing Wave the Swallow in an extravagant blue dress that stopped just below her knees and there was a loud mixed reaction for her, as well as some whistles from the men in the crowd.

"Whoa! Wave is absolutely smoking in that dress! The ladies are all dressing appropriately for Roulette Night…Well, some of them, that is!" said Wooiser as he glanced at Crysta.

The fox grit her teeth and smacked the eagle in the back of his head.

"Wave, I'd say its like fate for you to be here when your teammates are about to have a match," said Chip as he looked at the swallow. "So, I hope you have the magic touch and spin a winner for them."

Wave smirked and placed a hand on her hip. "Heh, Jet and Storm don't need any luck. No matter what this lands on, they're going to come out victorious, as always." She placed her hand on the wheel and spun it.

"Round and round it goes, where it stops, nobody knows!" said Crysta.

The wheel spun a bit longer before stopping on a picture of a wrestler holding another wreslter in a submission hold and the crowd cheered at the name above the picture.

"Oh-ho, nice!" said Chip as he looked at the picture. "This tag team match is going to be a Submission match!"

"That's the perfect kind of match for Jet and Storm to put these guys in their places!" said Wooiser as the crowd cheered.

"Wave, thanks a lot for deciding what match we're going to see!" said Chip to the swallow, who batted her eyes rather seductively and nodded her eyes. "And on that note, let's get this match underway!"

* * *

_**~Non-Title Tag Team Submission Match; Jet The Hawk & Storm The Albatross VS. Cyrus The Lion & Big The Cat~**_

Chip disappeared off the titantron as the ring announcer spoke. "Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a Non-Title Tag Team Submission Match!"

It was decided that Jet and Cyrus would begin the match so Jet and Storm placed their title belts outside the ring. Afterwards, Storm and Big got out of the ring and stood on the apron.

"Jet and Cyrus are going to start off this Tag Team Submission match and this should really be an exciting one!" said Crysta.

Jet smirked at Cyrus as he and him circled the ring a few times before locking up in the middle of it. They struggled for a bit before Cyrus managed to back Jet towards his corner where Storm is. Once they reached the corner, Jet landed a quick knee to Cyrus and threw him out of the ring and down to the ground. The hawk followed his opponent outside, picked him up, and backed him up a bit before throwing him towards Storm, who had turned around and kicked Cyrus right in his face once he was within reach, getting a loud mixed reaction from the crowd.

"Oooh! Nice kick to the face by Storm!" said Wooiser.

"That must've been what was on Jet's mind the moment he threw Cyrus to the outside!" said Crysta.

Cyrus staggered on his feet, holding his face, and then felt himself being thrown back into the ring by Jet. Jet got back in the ring, went to the downed Cyrus, and locked a Side Headlock on him.

"Jet's got the first submission of the match locked on Cyrus and it's a Side Headlock! That's really gonna wear him down and eventually force him to submit!" said Wooiser.

The referee asked Cyrus if he wanted to give up and as he grit his teeth, Cyrus shook his head no. Jet felt Cyrus shake his head and applied more pressure to him. The crowd began to chant "Cyrus! Cyrus!" to will the lion on and soon he began to wildly thrash underneath Jet, trying to get out of his grasp.

"Listen to the crowd! They're definitely on Cyrus's side as they try to will him on to get out of this submission hold!" said Crysta.

"Meh! They're just wasting their time chanting! They're not gonna help anybody or anything, let alone Cyrus!" said Wooiser.

Jet held on as tight as he could but eventually Cyrus started to get back up to his feet, taking Jet with him.

"He did it! Cyrus is back to his feet!" said Crysta.

"But Jet still has the Headlock applied to him!" said Wooiser.

Thinking quickly, Jet released his hold on Cyrus and wrapped one of his arms around his head and one of his legs around the lions, getting a pop from the crowd.

"Whoa! Jet let go of the Headlock and it now looks like he's about to hit Cyrus with the Hawkeye!" said Crysta.

Suddenly, Cyrus rolled forwards, taking Jet down to the mat, held onto his leg, and locked a Leg Lock on him, getting a louder pop from the crowd.

"What the…! What the hell was that!" Wooiser yelled.

"Cyrus just countered the Hawkeye beautifully and has a picture perfect Leglock applied to Jet!" said Crysta.

Jet yelled out and, luckily for him, was near the ropes so he reached out and grabbed them. However, Cyrus held onto the hold a bit longer until the referee began his five count.

"Dang it Cyrus, Jet has the ropes! Let the damn hold go!" Wooisered yelled.

At around the count of four, Storm got into the ring and landed a well placed kick to Cyrus's head, which forced him to let go of the Leg Lock.

"Storm breaks up the hold himself!" said Crysta.

"Good! Cyrus wasn't going to let it go so Storm had to back up his partner!" said Wooiser.

The referee got Storm out of the ring while Cyrus rolled to the middle of the ring, holding his head. Meanwhile, Jet had crawled over to his corner and tagged in Storm.

"And speaking of the big guy, here comes Storm now!" said Crysta.

A mixed reaction came from the crowd as Storm got into the ring, went to Cyrus, and locked a Reverse Chin Lock on him.

"Nice choice of submission there by Storm! With his raw strength there's no way that Cyrus can take this that long!" said Wooiser.

Cyrus tried to loosen Storm's grip on him, but the albatross's strength was too much for him to handle.

"Man, how Cyrus has lasted this long in that thing I will neer know!" said Crysta.

Suddenly, Cyrus managed to throw his foot up backwards and connect right with Storm's head, buckling him a bit.

"Whoa! What the heck! How did Cyrus do that!" Wooiser exclaimed.

"I don't know! But he's putting those feet of his to good use to try to get out of this hold!" said Crysta.

A few more kicks to the head later and Storm eventually released Cyrus as he held his head. Cyrus rolled to his corner and tagged in Big.

"Oh no! Here comes Big!" said Wooiser.

"Both of the powerhouses are legal! Things just got a lot more interesting!" said Crysta.

The crowd cheered as the massive cat got into the ring and Storm saw him walking toward him. Standing up, the two large Mobians stood face to face for a couple of seconds before Storm threw the first punch that started a fistfight between them.

"And these two behemoths are throwing everything they have at each other! This is an all out brawl now!" said Wooiser.

Big got the better of the situation and after landing one more hard punch to Storm's jaw, grabbed him and whipped him back to his corner. Big followed Storm in and hit him with a large Body Splash in the corner, causing the albatross to stagger forward a bit, before falling backwards and through the ropes to the outside of the ring.

"Storm is sent to the outside of the ring after a huge Body Splash from Big!" said Crysta.

Big followed Storm to the outside, picked him up, and hit him with a Backbreaker, holding him on his back. Big then motioned to Cyrus, who leapt off the apron and hit a Leg Drop on Storm, knocking him off Big's knee and down to the ground, getting a loud pop from the crowd in the process.

"Oh come on! How the hell is that even legal!" Wooiser yelled.

"Hey! Jet and Storm did the same exact thing earlier in the match! What goes around comes around!" said Crysta.

Cyrus got back on the apron as Big got Storm back in the ring and locked a Rear Naked Choke on the bird.

"Hey, you oversized cat! You can't do that to Strom!" Wooiser yelled out.

"Who says he can't! This is a Submission match and that is a submission hold if I have ever seen one!" said Crysta.

Storm's eyes went wide as he tried to get out of the cat's grasp but Big was lying directly on top of him, holding him in place.

"This is not good!" said Wooiser.

Jet began to slam his foot repeatedly on the steel steps by him, trying to will his partner on and it soon worked as, to the surprise of everyone, Storm stood up on his feet with Big on his back.

"Oh my gosh! No way!" said Crysta.

Then Storm fell backwards, smashing Big in between himself and the ring and breaking the submission in the process.

"How's that for power! Storm just muscled out of that Rear Naked Choke like it was nothing!" said Wooiser.

Jet held his hand outstretched for Storm to tag and the albatross slowly began to make his way towards him. Cyrus did the same for Big and the cat crawled towards him.

"Both of the big guys are etching towatds their partners! Who's gonna get there first!" asked Crysta.

Both Storm and Big tagged in their partners at the same time and Jet and Cyrus got into the ring and rushed at each other.

"Jet and Cyrus are both tagged at the same time and there they go!" said Wooiser.

Cyrus leapt at Jet's head and wrapped his legs around it to hit him with a Leg Scissor Takedown, but Jet caught him, hoisted him up higher in the air, and hit him with a huge Powerbomb, causing Cyrus's body to bounce off the mat.

"Wow! What a Powerbomb just Jet connected with!" said Crysta.

Jet called Storm, who was still in the ring, to come over and help him, but as soon as the albatross stood up, he was blindsided from behind by Big and knocked to the ground.

"Oh man! Storm was completely bulldozed by Big just now!" said Wooiser.

Jet ran over to attack Big but the cat stopped him with a quick kick to his stomach, buckling him. Big then wrapped his arms around Jet and locked a Bearhug on him and squeezed the life out of him, causing Jet to yell out in pain.

"Now Big has Jet locked in an excruciating Bearhug!" said Crysta.

Cyrus had gotten back up to his feet and saw the position Big had Jet in and an idea came to him. He ran to the ropes behind Big, bounced off them, leapt in the air, and landed a huge Flying Knee right to Jet's face with so much force it knocked him out of Big's arms and down to the mat.

"Oh damn! Jet just got clobbered right in the face…in the face!" said Wooiser.

Big went to Storm and kicked him out of the ring before getting out himself. Cyrus landed a few more shots to Jet's head before picking him up, carrying him to one of the corners of the ring, and setting him up on the top turnbuckle. Cyrus climbed up with him and landed a few more punches to his face and set him up for what looked like a Super-Plex.

"Super-Plex coming up! Jet's about to go for one big ride!" said Crysta.

Just as Cyrus was going to execute the maneuver, Jet fought out of it with punches to his gut and it forced Cyrus to release him and it almost made him fall off the turnbuckle. In the next instant, Jet leapt up in the air, wrapped his legs around Cyrus's head, twisted his body around, and sent the lion down to the ring with a Hurricarana, getting a loud mixed reaction from the crowd as Cyrus's body hit the mat.

"Whoa mama! What a huge move by Jet! He completely threw caution to the wind with that one!" said Wooiser.

Jet used the ropes to get back to his feet, taking deep breaths as he did so. Once up, he saw that Storm had gotten back up to the apron and went over to him, tagging him.

"Storm's been tagged back in!" said Crysta.

Another mixed reaction came from the crowd as Storm climbed the turnbuckle he was next to and Jet made his way to another turnbuckle, climbing it as well.

"Oh hey! The Tag Champs are looking to do some flying!" said Wooiser.

Everyone in the Casino Night Center watched as the Tag Team Champions were perched on the turnbuckles before leaping off and hitting Cyrus with back to back Body Splashes, knocking the wind completely out of him.

"Two consecutive Body Splashes, one after another!" said Crysta.

"I'm surprised that Cyrus isn't a pancake after that one!" said Wooiser.

Jet rolled out of the ring as Storm got up, picked Cyrus up, and threw him into one of the corners of the ring. Storm sized Cyrus up a bit before rushing right at him and driving his large shoulder into the lion's midsection, causing Cyrus to double over in pain and hold his stomach.

"A hard shoulder to the midsection has Cyrus's back against the wall!" said Crysta,.

"He'll be lucky if he can even recover from those Body Splashes!" said Wooiser.

Storm smirked a bit and backed up to look at his handiwork. Cyrus stood back up straight and slumped back into the corner and as he did, Storm ran back at him. At the last second, Cyrus threw his leg up and connected with a hard Head Kick to Storm's head, sending him staggering back.

"Oooh! Nice kick to the head by Cyrus!" said Crysta.

Cyrus saw his chance and ran at Storm, leaping up, and wrapping his arm around Storm's head. As Cyrus spun his body around, Storm grabbed a hold of him and slammed him down on his front.

"Nice move by Storm! Cyrus was going for a DDT from the looks of things but Storm sent him straight down to the mat!" said Wooiser.

Cyrus rolled around a bit, holding his stomach and gritting his teeth. Storm held his head, angry at the attack Cyrus hit him with and picked the lion back up, slamming his fist into his face countless times as he backed him into the ropes. Storm then grabbed Cyrus's arm and whipped him into the ropes. As Cyrus came back to him, Storm grabbed him and threw him up into the air. As he came back down, Cyrus wrapped an arm around Storm's head, spun his body around, and hit him with a Tornado DDT, laying Storm out on the mat and getting loud cheers from the crowd.

"Wow! There's that DDT that Cyrus was looking for! He hit all of it and Storm is down!" said Crysta.

Cyrus took that time to get to his corner and tag in Big, who reentered the ring and towered over the downed Storm before picking him up and hitting him with a punch so hard it forced the Tag Team Champion back into one of the corners.

"That Big is back in and he just smashed his fist into Storm so hard I bet his mom felt it!" said Wooiser.

Big backed up to the adjacent corner and did a few hops before running right at Storm. Just when Big reached him, Storm leapt up onto the turnbuckle and, as a result, Big crashed right into the turnbuckle chest first.

"Whoa! Storm leapt all the way to the top turnbuckle and Big runs right into the turnbuckle!" said Crysta.

As the cat backed up, Storm crouched on the turnbuckle until he saw his opening and launched himself at Big. However, Big caught Storm in his arms, much to the surprise and shock of the crowd.

"Oh no!" said Wooiser.

The cat lifted Storm up in the air and then slammed him down hard on his knee, hitting a huge Backbreaker that sent Storm down to the mat.

"Big not only caught Storm in midair, but he also hit that giant Backbreaker on him too!" said Crysta.

Big got to his feet and began to size Storm up, waiting for him to get to his feet. Crawling over to the ropes and using them to pull himself up, Storm held the middle of his back as it was in a lot of pain. He then found himself being grabbed from behind and lifted up sideways by Big and the crowd popped big time.

"Oh man! Storm's a millisecond away from being hit with Big's Gutbuster! He better do something fast to get out of this!" said Wooiser.

Storm started to thrash around in Big's arms and eventually got back to his feet and sent Big flying went a huge Back Body Drop that caused the entire ring to shake as the cat landed.

"What a hell of a Back Body Drop that was! The whole ring shook from it!" said Crysta.

"More importantly, Storm escaped from Big's hold on him!" said Wooiser.

Storm took a few deep breaths, still in pain from the Backbreaker, before his eyes narrowed and he turned to Big, holding up his thumb and getting a loud pop from the crowd.

"Oh boy! Storm's really rattled now! He's looking ti lay out Big with the Storm Spike!" said Crysta.

Storm motioned a few times for Big to stand up and the cat eventually did, turning in the direction of Storm in the process. Storm let out a primal yell as he aimed his thumb right for the middle of Big's neck but the cat grabbed his hand, blocking the attack.

"What the hell! Big blocked it!" said Wooiser.

Storm was surprised that Big stopped his finisher and then found himself being lifted up in the air and Body Slammed to the mat by the cat.

"Great counter by Big as he slams Storm down and avoids the Storm Spike!" said Crysta.

Big went to his corner and tagged in Cyrus. The lion entered the ring to a nice pop from the crowd and he immediately went on the offensive – going to the downed Storm, grabbing his arm and head, and locking on the Anaconda Vice.

"Oh crap! Cyrus has the Anaconda Vice on Storm!" said Wooiser.

"Very brutal submission that could very well end the match and get Cyrus and Big a win over the Tag Team Champions!" said Crysta.

The crowd cheered loudly as Cyrus locked his patented submission hold on Storm and the referee asked the albatross if he wanted to give up, to which the bird shook his head. Cyrus intensified the pressure and bent Storm's massive arm at a dangerous angle and the bird yelled out loudly in pain.

"Don't tap Storm! Do not tap!" said Wooiser.

"At this rate he may have no choice but to tap out!" said Crysta.

Soon, Storm held his arm up and the crowd popped as it looked like he was going to tap.

"No! Don't do it!" said Wooiser.

"Cyrus is gonna do it!" said Crysta.

Suddenly, Jet shot into the ring and kicked Cyrus in his head, forcing him to release the Anaconda Vice and some of the fans booed loudly.

"Whoo, thank you God for Jet!" said Wooiser.

"Storm was just seconds away from tapping too!" said Crysta.

Big got back into the ring and backed Jet off Cyrus and into the ropes before backing up and rushing at him. Jet grabbed the top ropes and ducked down, pulling them down with him and, as a result, Big went flying out of the ring and down to the ground.

"Ha! Take that Big! That's what you get for butting your nose in business where it doesn't belong!" said Wooiser.

"Don't even start with that crap Woozie! He did the same exact thing Jet did!" said Crysta.

Jet stood back up and smirked at Big, turned around, and was surprised by Cyrus, who ran at him and sent him outside the ring as well with a Clothesline.

"Oh come on! That wasn't fair at all!" said Wooiser.

"Like hell, it wasn't!" said Crysta.

Cyrus eyed the downed hawk a bit longer and as he did, Storm had gotten back to his feet and had his thumb extended as he crept up behind the lion.

"Uh oh! That lion is in big trouble now!" said Wooiser.

Cyrus turned around to face Storm and the albatross yelled out and jabbed his thumb forcefully into Cyrus's throat, hitting the Storm Spike.

"Oh my gosh! The Storm Spike!" said Crysta.

The crowd popped loudly as Cyrus dropped to the ground, holding his throat and thrashing about on the mat in unbearable pain. Storm went to Cyrus, locked his arms around the lion's arm and head, and locked on an Arm Triangle.

"Oh! Arm Triangle! Awesome submission hold!" said Wooiser.

"And Cyrus is in immense pain! I don't know if he can hold out much longer in this thing!" said Crysta.

Cyrus's throat was in intense pain from the Storm Spike and it combined with the Arm Triangle was making it difficult for him to breathe. Left with no other choice, Cyrus tapped out a few seconds later.

"And there it is! Cyrus taps out!" said Wooiser.

"It's all over! Jet and Storm defeat Cyrus and Big!" said Crysta.

_**(Sonic Riders/Breaking Point – "Catch Me If You Can/Falling Down")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winners of this match by way of submission, the SWA Tag Team Champions, Jet the Hawk and Storm the Albatross!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The crowd responded with a very loud mixed reaction as the winners were announced. Storm released Cyrus and he smirked at the lion before standing to his feet. Jet reentered the ring and the referee held both his and Storm's arms up in victory.

"Add another win for Jet and Storm as well as another loss for Cyrus and Big!" said Wooiser mockingly.

"Man, this was a really highly contested match! Cyrus and Big had a few times where it looked like they were going to have this match won, but that was not the case as Storm got Cyrus to tap out to that Arm Triangle!" said Crysta.

"And the Tag Team Champions get some momentum to their names as they etch closer to their title defense at 'Sudden Impact!'" said Wooiser.

Jet and Storm exited the ring and picked their title belts up from ringside along with their hoverboards and began to make their way up the ramp, jeering their defeated opponents in the process.

"Oooh, those two are so full of themselves sometimes that it's not even funny!" said Crysta.

"They have every right to gloat!" said Wooiser. "They were called out and challenged by these guys and they ended up beating them! Simple as that!" said Crysta.

Big slid back into the ring and checked on Cyrus, who was in a kneeling position and holding his arm and head. He and Big looked up the ramp and saw Jet and Storm hold their title belts up in a smug fashion before heading back behind the curtain.

"Yeah that's right you two!" said Wooiser. "Get a look at the greatness of the Tag Team Champions and the fact that you failed to beat them!"

"Woozie, shut the hell up already!" said Crysta. "Cyrus and Big may have lost, but they took Jet and Storm to their limits tonight and came real close to beat them!"

"But did they?" the eagle asked. "No!"

Back in the ring, Big helped Cyrus to his feet and the two of them received a round of applause from the crowd, as well as chants of their names. Cyrus and Big bumped knuckles with each other before playing to the crowd a bit before taking their leave.

"You deserve all the praise you guys are getting!" said Crysta. "You two put on one hell of a match and I could see you both being champions here one day!"

"Pssh, yeah right!" said Wooiser, only to be smacked in the back of his head by Crysta.

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

"Damn that Hope!" shouted Ash angrily as he sat down with Mina beside him, her holding an icepack to his head. "Him and his brother! Man, this really pisses me off that I lost to those pieces of trash!"

Mina dabbed at his head gently. "You really can't blame them as much as you are Ash. They won the match, yes, but it was Chaos that didn't make a move to help you at the end."

The frown on Ash's face grew. "Yeah, I know all too well. To hell with that joke of a hedgehog. He's not my concern. That punk Hope is, that's who! That's who I'm going to take out my frustration on! You saw it Mina! I was pinned by him in that match earlier!"

Mina sighed softly. "Yes, I know. But Ash, listen to me." She took a few seconds to think of her words. "When…When will this end?"

Ash turned to look at her. "What are you talking about, when will this end?"

"You know what I'm talking about," Mina said, looking at him. "This whole grudge that you have against Hope. This while thing started with me simply wanting to get to know him because I was impressed with his wrestling ability and I wanted to make a new friend."

Ash scoffed. "Pssh, he has more than just friendship on his mind."

Mina frowned a bit. "And I'm tired of you saying things like that because it's really starting to get irritating. Hope hasn't done a thing to me or have tried to do anything and you know it. What has Hope done to make you think that he has more than friendship on his mind? Tell me one thing that he's done Ash."

Ash turned so that he was giving Mina his full attention. "Alright, I will tell you. Remember when you first met that dude? The little innocent front he put on? That was just to get on your good side. Most women, and I'm not trying to offend you, but most women fall easy to the whole innocent act Mina."

A look of disbelief appeared on Mina's face. "Ash, you can't be…"

"Hold on, let me finish," Ash interrupted. "And then the week after that? You remember? The whole "I'll do my best" crap he said to you? That was to gain your confidence and, as a result, to get even more on your good side so that you get even more interested in him."

"Ash, that is completely ridiculous!" Mina exclaimed, shocked at what she was hearing.

"Oh, is it?" Ash asked, narrowing his eyes. "Well then Mina, you tell me, after all these encounters you've had with the guy, what have you done?" His voice got more serious. "You're constantly talking about him and becoming more interested in him. Hell, you've stood up for him! If I, as well as others, didn't know better…it's like you're dating _him _instead of me Mina.

Mina was so appalled by Ash's words that she dropped the icepack to the ground. "Ash, I can't believe you just said that…"

Ash turned away from her slightly. "Well, prove me wrong."

Mina sat still for a bit, digesting all that Ash had said and she stood up, walked in front of him and kneeled down in front of him, placing her hands on his knees. "Ash, I'm not trying to argue with you, I'm not. I love you and I hate fighting with you. All I'm saying is that this whole thing with you and Hope is getting to that point where it may get out of hand and I don't want anything to happen to either him or you. So please, end this before it gets even more out of hand than it already has."

Ash looked back into Mina's eyes and he could just tell that this was really hard for her and she was being serious from her heart. A sigh escaped the mongoose's lips before he said, "I'll think about it, alright? Just give me some time to think."

A small smile appeared on Mina's face as she nodded and wrapped her arms around Ash's neck, pulling him into a soft hug. This had given her some kind of hope that perhaps the battles between Ash and Hope were going to end. However, what she didn't see was the look on Ash's face – a look that looked like he was truly conflicted.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Wow. It looks like the rivalry between Hope and Ash has gotten Mina to the point where she wants to stop it before it gets worse," said Crysta.

"Man, what an ungrateful little…!" Wooiser began. "Does she not understand that Ash is doing all this for her? Every single thing he said was true and from the sounds of that, it practically went in one ear and out the other as far as she is concerned!"

"Woozie, give me a break!" said Crysta as she glared at the eagle. "Of course she heard all that Ash said! Now, me personally, I don't see things the way Ash does, but if he does listen to Mina and try to bring this whole issue with Hope to an end, I'm interested in how he's gonna go about that!"

"We'll wait and see!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

"Hmph, a TLC Match…" said Scourge as he leaned back in his char, his title belt over his shoulder.

"I know how you feel Baby," said Fiona, who was sitting nearby. "I mean, that's complete bull! Competing in a match like that with no warning!"

Scourge opened his eyes and smirked over at her. "Heh, I never said that it was a bad thing."

"Say what?" Fiona asked, looking at him in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

Scourge sat straight back up. "It's like this. It's true that a TLC Match was not what I was expecting. But remember, I plan ahead." His smirk grew. "This match is as good as mine."

Fiona looked at him a bit longer before she smirked as well, went over to him, and sat on his lap. "Mmm, I see…Mind filling me in on whatever it is you got planned?"

Scourge kisses her neck, getting a slight moan from her. "Heh, just wait and see. But you know, another thing is what's going on with you and Amy."

Fiona scoffed. "That tramp? Pssh, she's not even worth my time. She's just butt-hurt that I cost her little boy toy the SWA Title, the title belt that looks oh so good on you, may I add, hehehe. She just better watch her step, otherwise I'll drop her in a heartbeat!"

Scourge gave her a slight squeeze. "Don't worry about her. What you and Lien-Da need to focus on is getting your titles back."

Fiona smiled and nuzzled. "Which we're going to do tonight."

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Looks like Scourge isn't phased a bit like he was last week from having to defend the SWA Title against Sonic in a TLC Match later tonight in our main event!" said Crysta.

"A match which the SWA Champion is going to win!" said Wooiser. "You heard the guy, he's got something planned and whatever that may be, it's going to be the reason for Scourge retaining the title tonight!"

"Oh, quit jumping to conclusions!" said Crysta. "There's a chance that his so-called plan will backfire and if that happens then Sonic will once again be SWA Champion! We'll see what happens in what is sure to be a truly memorable showdown for the SWA Title later tonight!"

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

"Alright guys, you both are up next in the Tag Team Tournament," said Lily to Jake and Reo, who were standing in front of her. "You ready?"

Reo winked at her. "Of course we are. Well, at least I am. Jaky here has been in a real funk since what happened last week with Shadow."

Lily raised an eyebrow as she looked at the hedgehog. "Jake? You okay there buddy?"

Seething with anger and his shoulders rising and lowering slowly, Jake bared his teeth and clenched his fists. "He made me bleed…No one makes me bleed…I'm going to make him pay…!"

"Whoa, easy there!" said Lily as she placed her hand on his arm. "Relax! You and Reo have an important match coming up next and you've got to calm down and focus on that, you hear me?"

"Or better yet, save all that anger and use it in our match Jaky," said Reo as he placed a hand on his hip. "It may be just what we'll need to win."

Jake seethed a bit longer until eventually his breathing became even and he simply looked at his two teammates and nodded his head.

"Now that's much better!" said Lily happily. "Now get out there and take care of business!"

Reo giggled. "We'll do that. And you have a match later on tonight too Luv. Make sure you're ready for that."

"Always!" said Lily. "Now get to it!"

Reo looked at Jake and batted his eyes a bit, to which Jake growled at slightly before leaving the room. Reo giggled again before following him out of the locker room.

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

Rotor had made his way into Geoffrey and Hershey's locker room, getting their attention. "Hey guys."

Hershey looked over and smiled at the walrus. "Oh, Rotor! What a surprise! What brings you here?"

Rotor smiled at her. "Hey Hershey. I was looking for Geoffrey. I just found out that he and I are in the Tag Team Tournament and we are up against Jake and Reo."

Geoffrey stood up from the seat he was sitting on. "Oh, really? Well, looks like we got a job to do because that match is up next from the looks of it."

Rotor nodded. "Yeah, but what about Hershey? I mean, we all know the situation going on with Drago…"

Hershey crossed her arms. "Don't worry about it Rotor. He's our concern, not yours."

"Yeah, and if he does put a hand on her I'll make sure it's the last thing he ever does," said Geoffrey, anger in every word.

"Well, let's hope that he doesn't try anything," said Rotor. "We'd better get going Geoffrey."

The skunk nodded at Rotor before turning to Hershey. "Are you going to be alright?"

Hershey nodded. "I'll be fine. You two go on ahead and do what you got to do and I'll wait for you here."

Geoffrey looked at her for a second before hugging her. "I'll be back soon."

Hershey returned the hug and then watched as Geoffrey and Rotor left the locker room, heading for the ring.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Well, we got one question answered!" said Crysta. "It looks like Jake and Reo's opponents in the tournament are Geoffrey and Rotor!"

"And they're up next!" said Wooiser. "And man, how in the hell can these two teams focus on the match? Jake looks like he's gonna blow after what happened last week with Shadow and Geoffrey's mind has been filled with nothing but protecting Hershey from Drago!"

"All of those factors will more than likely play a role in this match!" said Crysta. "We'll see what happens! And now, it is time to get back into the Tag Team Tournament!"

_**(American Pearl/Linkin Park – "Automatic/Papercut")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and moments later Geoffrey and Rotor came from behind the curtain and stood on the stage. Geoffrey played to the crowd a bit while Rotor dropped down and did a few warm up push ups before leaping back to his feet. The two of them made their way down the ramp and into the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a quarter finals match in the SWA Tag Team Championship Number One Contender Tournament!" said the ring announcer. "Introducing first, representing the Kingdom Of Acorn, weighing in at a combined weight of 209 lbs., Rotor the Walrus and Geoffrey St. John!"

"We had been wondering since it was announced by Chip last week that Jake and Reo were going to be in the next match of the Tag Team Tournament who they would face and they got quite a team to contend with in the form of Geoffrey and Rotor!" said Crysta.

"Meh, I'll admit that these guys are capable of getting the job done," said Wooiser. "But _will _they get the job done? That's the question! With all that's going on with Geoffrey, Drago, and Hershey we will see how he and Rotor do against Jake and Reo!"

Geoffrey and Rotor removed their bullet belts and placed them outside the ring and wait for their opponents to arrive after going to their corner.

_**(Megadeath/Skillet – "Prince Of Darkness/Live Free Or Let Me Die")**_

A loud mixed reaction came from the crowd as the music played and the lights dimmed. A few seconds later, a dark purple void opened on the stage with several lightning bolts shooting from it. The void disappeared and Jake and Reo stood on the stage in its wake, a sick snarl on Jake's face. The two of them made their way down the ramp and into the ring.

"And the opponents, representing Team Havoc, weighing in at a combine weight of 350 lbs., Reo the Dragedge and Jake the Demonic Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

"How Jake has managed to keep his anger in check this long is real surprising to me!" said Crysta. "As we all saw just moments ago, he was seething and looked like he'd love nothing more than to rip Shadow to shreds!"

"Yeah! I think 'The Black Wind' messed with the wrong one this time around!" said Wooiser. "But now Jake and Reo have to concentrate on getting past Geoffrey and Rotor to advance in the tournament! Then Jake can think about what he wants to do to Shadow!"

"Now that our competitors are out here, we need to find out what kind of match this is going to be!" said Crysta.

Jake and Reo went to their corner and Reo had to hold Jake back from lashing at Geoffrey and Rotor. The Kingdom of Acorn members stood their ground, ready for anything.

"Hey yo, Jakey Boy! Take a chill pill, at least until after we decide what match you guys are having!"

Everyone in the building turned and looked at the titantron, cheers coming from them as they saw Chip standing beside the roulette wheel. "And on that note, let's find out shall we? So M'Lady, if you would?"

The camera turned to the other side of the wheel and standing there was Cream, who was wearing an extravagant brown sparkly dress that went down to her heels and had a huge smile on her face.

"Aww!" said Crysta. "Cream's looking real beautiful in that dress!"

As the cheers and whistles rang out for Cream, she placed her hand on the roulette wheel and spun it.

"Alrighty now, what match are we going to see this time?" asked Wooiser as he and everyone else watched the wheel.

Eventually, the wheel began to slow down and it stopped on a picture of a steel cage with weapons strewn around it and everyone cheered louder.

"And it's been decided!" said Chip. "This match is going to be a Steel Cage Weapons Match!"

"Oh snap!" Wooiser and Crysta exclaimed.

The lights in the Casino Night Center dimmed and everyone looked towards the ceiling and saw a large steel cage begin to lower itself down around the ring.

"Woozie, can you believe this!" said Crysta. "I don't think anybody expected this!"

"No kidding!" said the eagle. "I mean, a regular steel cage is bad enough, but adding weapons to the mix? Wow! Just look at that cage! There's weapons all over it!"

"This one is going to be one crazy match!" said Crysta. "And the only way to win this match is by pinfall, submission, or by escaping the cage either by going over it or by going through the cage door!"

The cage eventually reached the ring and surrounded it, along with the four competitors and referee inside.

"And now, let's get this match going!" said Chip.

Cream waved at the screen. "Good luck!"

The two of them disappeared off the titantron and the referee called for the bell to begin the match.

* * *

_**~SWA Tag Team Championship Number One Contender Quarter Finals Steel Cage Weapons Match (Western Bracket); Jake The Demonic Hedgehog & Reo The Dragedge VS. Geoffrey St. John & Rotor The Walrus~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen," said the ring announcer. "This match is officially a Steel Cage Weapons Match!"

"And here we go!" said Wooiser.

After the bell rang, all four Mobians grabbed weapons from the cage walls and stood at the ready.

"These guys aren't wasting any time at all! They're already armed to the teeth with weapons!" said Crysta.

Geoffrey made a beeline for Jake, a steel chair in his hands and swung for the hedgehog's head. Jake ducked and rolled out of the way and Geoffrey ended up hitting the cage so hard that it hurt his hands and he dropped the chair to the mat. Looking back at Jake, Geoffrey saw the hedgehog smirking evilly at him and twirling the large pipe in his hand around.

"Geoffrey misses a big time swing with that chair that would've more than likely took Jake's head off!" said Wooiser.

"And Jake is rubbing it in by taunting Geoffrey!" said Crysta.

Getting slightly irked, Geoffrey picked back up the chair and rushed at Jake. Meanwhile, Rotor had used the 2x4 her grabbed to hit Reo in his legs, bucking him and causing him to drop down to a kneeling position. He looked over and saw that Geoffrey had done the same to Jake and he went to his partner to help him. Geoffrey and Rotor began to wail away on Jake with both of their weapons, weakening him and bringing him down to the mat.

"Oh man! Rotor brings Reo down to the mat and now he and Geoffrey are working Jake over with those weapons!" said Wooiser.

"We all know that Jake is tough, but I don't think even he can withstand this beating!" said Crysta.

Even then, the Kingdom of Acrom members didn't stop with their assault and hit him a few more times. Eventually, both Geoffrey and Rotor threw the weapons down, picked Jake up, and lifted him up in the Powerbomb position. They ran towards one of the cage walls, slammed Jake up against it, turned around, and hit him with a Double Powerbomb on the mat, bouncing his body off of the mat hard.

"Oh! What a monstrous Double Powerbomb that was!" said Wooiser.

"They smashed Jake into the cage before slamming him down! That was truly a vicious double team maneuver!" said Crysta.

Geoffrey went to Jake and quickly covered him.

"Now Geoffrey's going for the first pin attempt in the match!" said Wooiser.

1

Jake forcefully kicked out of the pin.

"Wow! Jake quickly and powerfully breaks out of the pin!" said Crysta.

At that moment, Geoffrey got off of the hedgehog and he and Rotor went to opposite sides of the ring and began to climb the cage.

"Very smart move by Geoffrey and Rotor!" said Wooiser. "They couldn't keep Jake down for the pin now they are trying to high-tail it out of the cage by climbing over it!"

"And on two opposite sides, might I add!" said Crysta.

By this time, Reo had recovered and he saw both of his opponents trying to escape the cage. Picking up the baseball bat he had grabbed, he made his way towards Geoffrey, leaping up and clobbering him in the back with the bat.

"Oh man! Reo lands a hard shot to Geoffrey with that baseball bat!" said Wooiser.

Geoffrey yelled out in pain, but kept a hold of the cage. Reo reeled back the bat and swung it again at Geoffrey, this time causing the skunk to fall from the cage and crash back to the mat.

"And that one brought Geoffrey down!" said Crysta.

Reo looked to the other side of the ring and saw that Rotor was just about to climb over the cage and he acted quickly, running over and scaling to the top of the cage, grabbing Rotor's leg, and stopping him.

"Rotor was almost out of there! But Reo stopped him at the last second!" said Wooiser.

Rotor tried to get out of the dragedge's grip, but Reo pulled him back into the ring and the two of them were holding on to the side of the cage before Reo used one of his arms to pull Rotor off, himself going with him. In midair, Reo managed to lock his arm around Rotor's head and his leg around his and as they hit the mat, Reo had managed to completely hit a Russian Leg Sweep, getting a pop from the crowd.

"Oh my gosh! What a move!" said Crysta.

"I don't know how the hell he did it, but Reo hit a Russian Leg Sweep on Rotor while they were falling from the cage!" said Wooiser.

Rotor was knocked for a loop and didn't have much recovery time because Reo had scrambled back to his feet, picked him up, and hit him with a Body Slam. Reo then leapt up in the air and dropped down on Rotor, hitting an Elbow Drop to his chest and pinning him immediately afterwards.

"Rotor's being pinned after a multitude of hard hitting moves!" said Crysta.

1

Geoffrey had managed to pick up the baseball bat Reo had used and hurled it across the ring, hitting the dragedge in his head and breaking the pin.

"Whoa! What an arm on Geoffrey! He chunked that bat and hit Reo right in the head and broke the pin in the process!" said Wooiser.

Reo rolled off of Rotor, holding the back of his head. Rotor rolled to the side of the ring and used the ropes to help himself back to his feet, though he was in a world of pain from the fall he took. He looked on the cage and saw a kendo stick and got an idea. He took the stick out of the cage, went to Reo, and applied a Chin Lock on him, using the kendo stick to pull back on his head.

"Oh, nice use of the kendo stick! Rotor's using it as a way to get more leverage on Reo as he locks in that Chin Lock!" said Crysta.

Reo grit his teeth and did all he could to fight through the pain and he shook his head when the referee asked if he wanted to give up. Seconds later, Rotor quickly flipped Reo over and covered him.

"Now Reo's being pinned by Rotor and he didn't even get a second to try and recover from that submission!" said Wooiser.

1

Reo quickly got his shoulder off the mat, and held his throat with his free hand.

"Wow! And he somehow managed to kick out, and quickly too!" said Crysta.

By this time, Jake had recovered and after getting back to his feet, he ran Geoffrey over as he made a beeline for Rotor, knocking him off of Reo and laying into him with vicious punches all over his body.

"Man, talk about a beat down! Jake is all over Rotor with lefts and rights!" said Wooiser.

Reo recovered and he joined Jake in assaulting Rotor.

"Reo's getting in on it now too!" said Crysta.

They picked Rotor up and threw him over the ropes so that he was stuck between them and the cage and they hit numerous stomps to him. A few stomps later, Jake pulled Rotor back into the ring and covered him.

"Rotor's being pinned after getting the hell beaten out of him!" said Wooiser.

1

Rotor got his shoulder off the mat.

"My goodness! Rotor kicked out after just a one count! He has a lot of fight left in him, it seems!" said Crysta.

Jake and Reo grabbed Rotor and picked him back up to his feet. Suddenly, Geoffrey jumped back into the fray as he grabbed Reo from behind and threw him through the ropes and into the cage head first.

"Geoffrey sends Reo right into the cage!" said Wooiser.

As Reo crumpled to the mat, Jake growled sickeningly as he let go of Rotor and rushed at Geoffrey with a punch. Geoffrey ducked Jake's attack and countered with a hard kick to the hedgehog's stomach. As Jake doubled over, Geoffrey grabbed Jake and lifted him up in the Suplex position, getting a loud pop from the crowd in the process.

"Look at that! Geoffrey's got Jake in position for his finisher!" said Crysta.

Geoffrey then spun his body around and drove Jake down to the mat in a Neckbreaker, hitting the Suplex Lift Neckbreaker onto the kendo stick that Rotor had used and the crowd exploded in cheers as Geoffrey rolled over onto Jake and covered him.

"Oh man! Jake landed on that kendo stick!" said Wooiser.

"And Geoffrey's got him pinned too!" said Crysta.

1

2

Jake kicked out of the pin.

"Jake kicks out at two! That's seriously one tough hedgehog to keep going after that!" said Wooiser.

Reo held the front of his face as it throbbing and he looked over and saw Geoffrey picking Jake up. The dragedge stood to his feet and as he was going to go at the skunk, Rotor stopped him with a few knees to the midsection, backing him into the ropes. Rotor then grabbed Reo and attempted to Irish Whip him into the adjacent ropes, but Reo not only reversed it, but he pulled Rotor to him, leapt in the air, grabbed the walrus's arm, and locked on a Flying Armbar, getting a loud awe of wonder from the crowd as he brought Rotor to the mat and intensified the pressure.

"Oh my gosh! Reo pulls off a Flying Armbar right out of nowhere!" said Wooiser.

"The way he locked that on was practically perfect too! Rotor's in big trouble here!" said Wooiser.

Rotor yelled out in pain and did all he could to not go down to his stomach and stayed in a kneeled position. Gritting his teeth hard, Rotor tried to lift Reo up in the air, but the dragedge suddenly executed in bringing Rotor down to the mat and quickly covered him.

"Reo takes Rotor down and covers him!" said Crysta.

1

2

Rotor kicked out of the pin.

"And Rotor kicks out after a nearfall by Reo!" said Wooiser.

Jake and Geoffrey brawled for a bit until Geoffrey was brought down to his knees after a hard shot to the gut. Jake forcefully pushed Geoffrey down on his back and turned his head to see Reo raising to his feet and holding one of Rotor's legs. The hedgehog snarled as he went over to the cage wall and reached for a fire extinguisher that was hooked in it.

"What the…a fire extinguisher? What is Jake about to do with that?" asked Crysta.

"Better question is, what the hell is a fire extinguisher doing on that cage in the first place?" asked Wooiser.

Jake went over to his partner and Rotor and mercilessly drove the extinguisher countless times into Rotor's legs, causing the walrus to yell out in pain and try to escape, but to no avail.

"Oh my…! That's not how an extinguisher should be used!" said Crysta.

"But its damn sure an effective way to use one!" said Wooiser.

Jake eventually through the extinguisher down, grabbed Rotor's other leg, and the two Team Havoc members proceeded to lock on Double Leglocks on Rotor.

"Now Jake and Reo have two submissions locked on Rotor at the same time!" said Crysta.

The walrus grabbed at his head and yelled out as pain shot through both of his legs. The referee asked Rotor if he wanted to give up and he shook his head extremely hard and fast. Jake and Reo pulled at and twisted Rotor's legs a bit longer before they released the hold and Jake covered Rotor.

"Jake has Rotor covered!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Geoffrey ran over and broke the pin with a kick to Jake.

"And Geoffrey springs back into the action and saves the match for him and Rotor!" said Crysta.

Reo began to get up but Geoffrey dropped him back down with a hard kick across his head.

"Reo eats a huge kick to the head!" said Wooiser.

Jake growled after getting back to his feet and he tried to attack Geoffrey, but the skunk stopped his with numerous punches to his face, buckling him and sending him back into the ropes. Geoffrey grabbed Jake and sent him into the adjacent ropes. As the hedgehog came back to him, Geoffrey grabbed his hair-quills and sent him face first into the cage. Jake stumbled backwards and Geoffrey positioned himself behind him.

"Jake just got sent into the cage and look at Geoffrey! It looks like he's going for the Suplex Lift Neckbreaker again!" said Crysta.

Suddenly, Reo kipped up to his feet, ran at Geoffrey, grabbed his head, and hit him with a Running Bulldog.

"Whoa! Reo got up just like that and lays Geoffrey out with a Running Bulldog! Man, that came from out of nowhere!" said Wooiser.

Geoffrey's face crashed to the mat and he bounced onto his back, holding his face. Reo went to Jake and made sure he was alright and afterwards, the two of them looked at a certain weapon on the cage before going over towards it.

"What are those two doing now?" asked Crysta.

The Team Havoc members unhooked a table from the cage and began to set it up in the ring.

"Oh-ho! That's what they're doing! They went after the table! How somebody got a table in the cage, I don't know!" said Wooiser.

Meanwhile, Rotor had enough time to get the feeling back in his legs and sprang to his feet, running at Jake and Reo afterwards.

"Rotor's back to his feet and making a beeline for Team Havoc!" said Crysta.

The walrus grabbed Reo and sent him flying over the table and right into the cage wall and he ducked a punch that Jake through at him. Jake turned back around to Rotor, who had locked his arms around his waist and hit him with a Belly-To-Belly Suplex right through the table that had been set up.

"Oh damn! Jake just got sent through that table he and Reo set up!" said Wooiser.

"And Reo himself got sent into the cage! Man, Rotor sure bring it to these two guys!" said Crysta.

Rotor was lying on top of Jake in a pinning position and the referee began to make the count.

"Rotor's going for the win!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Jake got his shoulder up, much to the shock and surprise of the crowd.

"I'm like the crowd! I can't believe Jake got out of that one!" said Crysta.

"Just how tough is that hedgehog?" asked Wooiser.

Rotor rolled to the side, gassed out after his adrenaline rush. It was at this point that Geoffrey began to stir and he saw that both Jake and Reo were both down so he made the decision to try to escape the cage by going through the cage door. The skunk clawed his way towards Rotor and managed to grab a hold of him. Then Geoffrey, with Rotor in tow, started to crawl towards the cage door.

"Look at that! Geoffrey's trying to get both himself and Rotor out of the cage!" said Crysta.

"Rotor is completely spent after those moves he did and Geoffrey knows that they both have to escape the cage to win! They just may pull this off!" said Wooiser.

The referee outside the cage unlocked and opened the door for Geoffrey, who had eventually reached it.

"Geoffrey's made it! He and Rotor are just seconds away from winning!" said Crysta.

"Jake and Reo are both down and out too!" said Wooiser.

The skunk let go of Rotor and he pushed him through the ropes and out of the cage and the crowd cheered loudly at that.

"Rotor's out of the cage! Now all Geoffrey has to do is get out and they win!" said Crysta.

Geoffrey then grabbed the edge of the ring and tried to pull himself out. Suddenly, boos rang throughout the crowd and everyone saw an individual leap over the barricade.

"What the hell! Who the heck is that!" Wooiser exclaimed.

Everyone recognized the individual as Drago the Wolf and he ran right for the cage door, grabbed it, and slammed it viciously into Geoffrey's head.

"Oh my God! It's Drago! And he just slammed that door into Geoffrey!" said Crysta.

The boos got louder as Geoffrey flew back from the hit, blood coming from a wound that opened on his head.

"And he's busted open from that shot too!" said Wooiser.

"What the hell is Drago doing out here! He has no business in this match!" said Crysta.

"Isn't it obvious! He's trying to cost Geoffrey the match! And this is legal because there's no disqualifications!" said Wooiser.

Jake had managed to recover by this time and he stood to his feet with a sick look on his face as he saw Geoffrey, as well as the blood coming from him and it made Jake snap.

"Uh oh! Jake is back up and he has that crazed look on his face!" said Crysta.

Jake went to Geoffrey, picked him up to his feet, and glared a hole through the skunk for a few seconds. Geoffrey opened his eyes and came face to face with Jake and before he could do anything, Jake reeled his head back and headbutted Geoffrey ferociously in his face, hitting the Oblivion Impact and getting a loud reaction from the crowd.

"Oblivion Impact, right to the head!" said Wooiser.

Geoffrey crashed down to the ground and Jake wiped the skunk's blood off his face, gazing at it longingly before placing a foot over Geoffrey's chest.

"Now Jake's got Geoffrey pinned!" said Crysta.

1

2

3

"He got him!" said Wooiser.

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

_**(Megadeath/Skillet – "Prince Of Darkness/Live Free Or Let Me Die")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winners of this match by way of pinfall, Reo the Dragedge and Jake the Demonic Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

Loud boos came from the crowd as the winners were announced. Jake took his foot off of Geoffrey and glared down at the skunk. Reo had recovered and he went to Jake, holding him back from doing anything further. Afterwards, the referee held their arms up in victory.

"Jake and Reo win the match and advance in the Tag Team Tournament!" said Wooiser.

"And it was all thanks to Drago's interference!" said Crysta. "If he hadn't gotten involved then Geoffrey and Rotor would've won, there's no doubt in my mind!"

Jake snatched his arm from the referee and he, as well as Reo, climbed to the top of the steel cage and stood tall on the top of it, both of them looking out at the booing fans.

"Regardless of how they won, there are the winners right there, celebrating their win atop the steel cage!" said Wooiser.

"I'll admit, that's true!" said Crysta. "This was one brutal match and the Team Havoc members came out on top!"

As Jake and eo climbed down the cage to the ground, Drago entered the cage, a dark smirk on his face.

"Uh oh! Looks like Drago's not done yet!" said Wooiser.

"What in the world is that wolf going to do now!" Crysta exclaimed. "He's done enough, as far as I'm concerned!"

The wolf walked over to Geoffrey and nudged his head mockingly with his foot a few times before picking him up to his feet. Drago then put Geoffrey in the Powerbomb position and lifted him up onto his shoulders before slamming him down on his stomach, hitting the Dominator and getting a loud negative reaction from the crowd, including "Asshole! Asshole!" chants.

"Oh! A Dominator, and a huge one at that!" said Wooiser.

"There was no reason for that at all!" said Crysta. "I'm with the crowd! He is a major asshole!"

The wolf simply smirked at both the crowd and the downed Geoffrey before exiting the cage and landing a kick on Rotor before taking his leave through the crowd.

"And Rotor eats a kick as well!" said Wooiser.

"That damn Drago!" said Crysta. "He's letting this whole situation between him, Geoffrey, and Hershey get too far! He's just cost Geoffrey and Rotor a chance to become the Tag Team Champions!"

On the ramp, Jake and Reo saw the whole ordeal happen and although Reo seemed a bit mad at the happenings, Jake found pleasure from seeing the violence and was in some kind of trance.

"Look at Jake! He's got an orgasmic look to his face!" said Wooiser.

"It's almost like he's enjoying seeing the carnage caused by Drago!" said Crysta.

Reo looked over at Jake and saw the state he was in before heading back down to the cage and observing both Geoffrey and Rotor, making sure they were okay. Suddenly, a loud mixed reaction came from the crowd, mostly cheers.

"Whoa! What's up with the crowd!" Wooiser exclaimed.

"Look there!" said Crysta.

Everyone looked and saw Shadow the Hedgehog had sprinted from behind the curtain, made a beeline for Jake, and leapt at him, locking his arms around his head and driving him down to the ramp face first, hitting the Chaos Nightmare.

"It's Shadow! He just blasted out here and dropped Jake with a Chaos Nightmare!" said Wooiser.

"That was definitely a receipt for what happened last week!" said Crysta.

Jake clutched the front of his face and a loud snarl could be heard coming from him and Shadow simply leered down at him from a kneeled position for a couple of seconds before some referees and other officials came from the back to keep him from doing anything else.

"Good for those guys to have got down here as quick as they did!" said Wooiser.

"Yeah! Did you hear Jake just now? Man, this whole thing with him and Shadow just got intensified to an even higher level!" said Crysta.

Shadow chuckled darkly as the referees led him to the back and Reo ran to Jake and helped him up. The hedgehog had a sick and menacing look on his face and he began to thrash wildly and Reo did all he could to hold him back.

"Oh snap! Jake's about to go crazy!" said Wooiser.

"About to? He _is _going crazy! Just look at him!" said Crysta.

It was at that moment that Lily came running from the back and down the ramp to her teammates.

"There goes Lily! Hopefully she can calm this dude down!" said Wooiser.

Lily placed her hands on Jakes cheeks and spoke some inaudible words to him and after a bit more thrashing, the hedgehog calmed himself but was still growling and snarling.

"Whew! Looks like she managed to do so!" said Crysta.

Lily and Reo helped Jake to the back while the referee back in the ring checked on Geoffrey and Rotor.

"Team Havoc takes their leave after a series of hectic happenings with Jake and Reo coming out victorious in this Tag Team Tournament match!" said Wooiser. "And we're going to be seeing Lily again later tonight in her match with Marine and C.S.!"

"That we will, but man things just got a lot more serious on both sides of the equation here!" said Crysta. "I can only imagine what's going to happen between everyone involved in this thing next!"

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

"Yo, Carrotia!" said Fockewulf as he turned to his rabbit teammate. "Your match is up next! Heh, this is your big chance and you'd better not waste it!"

"Yeah," said Bearenger. "Chances like this don't present themselves often so go out there and do what you do and not screw up!"

Carrotia smirked as she crossed her arms. "No way that's happening! This is gonna be no problem! My win last week got me a match against Sally! It may not be for the title, but once I knock her off, Chip will be so impressed that he'll have to make me the number one contender for the Women's Title!"

Wendy stood up using her cane. "And be sure that you do that! I've had it up to here with all of your failures here and I won't tolerate anymore of it, got me!"

Carrotia flinched slightly. "Got it, Ma'am! In fact, I'll prove to you how good I am! If it is alright with you Boss, I'd like for you to sit this one out and let me go out there alone. I'll prove that I can not only hang with Sally in the ring, but also beat her on my own!"

Wendy narrowed her eyes a bit before sitting back down and nodding. "Very well. Have it your way. You just be sure to come back here victorious or trust me, there will be hell to pay."

The rabbit gulped a bit before smirking. "No prob Boss! Just leave it to me! You're looking at the future Women's Champion!" With that being said, the rabbit left the locker room and headed for the ring.

_**~Locker Room~**_

"Sister, the time for your match has arrived," said Megan as she walked into Sally's locker room and saw her conversing with Bunnie. "Are you ready?"

The Women's Champion looked over at Megan and nodded. "Yes. My match is against Carrotia, is it?"

"Yep, sure is," said Bunnie. "Y'all be careful out there Sally-Girl. That rascal is capable of anything and is downright sneaky. And you have no idea what kind of match you're gonna be in."

Megan nodded in agreement. "Bunnie is right. Watch your back out there Sister."

Sally stood up and picked her title belt up with her. "I will. And yes, she is indeed a very manipulative opponent. But I'm ready for anything she tries."

Bunnie stood up alongside her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Also, how are you holding up after all those things Asui said about you?"

"That's a good question," said Megan as she walked to Sally. "Everyone in the family has been in an absolute uproar about her demeaning words and you haven't said a word about it."

Bunnie frowned as she recalled Asui's words. "I wouldn't mind knocking that gal's block off myself for saying that load ho-hah!"

Sally grinned softly at Bunnie before placing her hand on hers. "Bunnie, relax. You're letting words get to you. Not that I blame you at all. Asui's words irked me, I admit. But at this point and time, right now, I have to focus on Carrotia. I will worry about Asui at a later time."

Bunnie looked at Sally and nodded her head. "You're right Sally-Girl. Forgive lil' ol me. Heh, you know how I am when it comes to things like this."

Megan chuckled. "We know that all too well."

A smile came to Sally's face as she headed towards the locker room door. "I'll be back shortly." She exited the room then and headed towards the ring.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Oh, give me a break Sally!" said Wooiser. "You really mean to tell me that she has absolutely nothing to say about what Asui said about her last week?"

"You heard what our Women's Champion said!" said Crysta with a glare. "She has to have her mind solely focused on her opponent tonight! After that, then she can worry about Asui!"

"Hell, if anybody said the things about me that Asui said about Sally, I'd be in the same mindframe as Bunnie!" said Wooiser.

"Yeah, and quite frankly, you would get your ass kicked!" said Crysta, smirking.

Wooiser started to say something but was cut off by Crysta. "Anyways, we have a huge match coming up that has some huge title implications in it depending on how it goes! This should be a real good one between our Women's Champion and a competitor coming off a huge win last week!"

_**(Lil' Mama – "Lip Gloss")**_

Boos came from the crowd as the music played and moments later Carrotia came from behind the curtain in her flying carrot. She flew down to the ring and circled it once before it came to a stop in one of the corners. Carrotia got out of the carrot and into the ring, smug and cocky as ever.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is our next match of the evening!" said the ring announcer. "Introducing first, from Metal Island, weighing in at 28 lbs., Carrotia the Rabbit!"

"And there she is!" said Wooiser. "Carrotia is coming off a huge win over Shade the Echidna last week and her outstanding performance earned her the 'Performer Of The Night' award!"

"And it was that win that got her this match against Sally!" said Crysta. "And remember, Chip is scouting all of the females to see who will face Sally at 'Sudden Impact' for the Women's Title and if Carrotia can defeat Sally in this non-title match, then she will almost be a shoo-in for the number one contender spot!"

Carrotia sauntered around the ring a few times before going to her corner and waiting for her opponent.

_**(American Pearl – "Revelation")**_

Loud cheers came from the crowd as golden lights surround the entire area and shown down on the stage. Seconds later, Sally walked out from behind the curtain wearing her royal robe and crown. She walked down the rampway, shaking the hands of the fans before reaching the steel steps, walking up them, and entering the ring.

"And the opponent," said the ring announcer. "Representing and being from the Kingdom Of Acorn, weighing in at 62 lbs., ladies and gentlemen, she is the reigning SWA Women's Champion, Sally "The Princess" Acorn!"

"Her Majesty has graced us with her presence and is back in action for the first time since 'Onslaught!'" said Crysta. "And she's got a very hungry and competitive Carrotia to deal with!"

"And she's also got to compete with the fact that Asui verbally destroyed her last week!" said Wooiser. "There's no way her mind is going to be one hundred percent on this match because of that and you can bet that somewhere Asui is going to watch this match very closely!"

Sally removed her crown and placed it outside the ring, followed by her robe which got some loud whistles from the males in the crowd at seeing her body. Carrotia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as Sally unfastened her title belt and placed it outside as well.

"There's some big time title implications for this match so I'm hoping that it'll be a good one!"

Everyone turned to the titantron and cheered as they saw Chip on the screen standing next to the Roulette Wheel. "And now, it's time to determine what kind of match you two ladies are going to have! And this time, to do the honor of spinning the wheel, we have none other than Uma Arachnis herself! Uma, would you mind?"

Uma came down suddenly from the ceiling, hanging on by a spider-web, and placed one of her arms on the wheel. "My pleasure!" She gave the wheel a good spin and the wheel spun around multiple times.

"Wonder what kind of match we're going to see this time!" said Wooiser.

Everyone watched intently as the wheel came to a stop on a picture that had a 2 and a 3 on it and everyone cheered at the words underneath it.

"The match has been decided!" said Chip. "This match is going to be a 2 Out Of 3 Falls match!"

"Wow!" said Crysta. "This means that either Sally or Carrotia have to get not one, but two wins over the other to win!"

"And I got my money on Carrotia!" said Wooiser.

"And with that being said, let's get this match started!" said Chip as he and Uma disappeared off the titantron and the referee called for the bell.

* * *

_**~Non-Title 2 Out Of 3 Falls Match; Sally Acorn VS. Carrotia The Rabbit~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, this match is a Non-Title 2 Out Of 3 Falls Match!" said the ring announcer.

Sally and Carrotia circled each other a few times in the ring as the crowd began to chant for Sally. Carrotia turned to the crowd furiously and yelled back at them, which only prompted them to boo her.

"Looks like the crowd is fully behind Sally in this one!" said Crysta.

Sally smirked at the rabbit as she faced her once more and the two of them met in a lockup in the middle of the ring. As Carrotia began to back Sally up towards one of the corners, Sally suddenly let go of her hold on the rabbit, leapt at her legs, and quickly rolled her up in a pinning position.

"Whoa! Sally rolls Carrotia up out of nowhere in the first pin attempt of the match!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Carrotia kicked out of the pin and scrambled back to one of the corners.

"Carrotia kicks out at two! That was close! Sally was one count away from being up one fall to nothing!" said Crysta.

Sally got back to her feet and simply waited for her opponent to get up, a smile on her face. Carrotia's eye twitched and she slammed her fist down on the mat before getting back up, rushing at Sally, and initiating another lockup with her. Sally surprised Carrotia with a hard knee to her stomach which caused the rabbit to double over and stumble backwards a bit. Sally ran at Carrotia and leapt in the air, locking her legs around her head. However, Carrotia managed to keep herself from being taken to the mat and she grabbed Sally's legs, lifted her up onto her shoulders, and drove her down to the mat with a Powerbomb, getting loud boos and jeers from the crowd.

"Oh-ho, nice! Carrotia turned whatever Sally was about to do into a huge Powerbomb!" said Wooiser.

Sally bounced off the mat and held the back of her head. Moments later, she found herself being pinned by Carrotia.

"Now Carrotia's got Sally covered!" said Crysta.

1

Sally quickly kicked out of the pin and rolled towards one of the corners.

"Sally kicked out pretty quick! Looks like Carrotia's got to do a bit more to her first!" said Wooiser.

Carrotia got up and followed the Women's Champion to the corner, hitting her with a few kicks before picking her up and setting her on the top turnbuckle. Carrotia punched Sally in her gut and followed her to the top, setting her up for what looked like a Hurricarana.

"Oh man, looks like Sally is about to go for a ride!" said Crysta.

Carrotia smirked and laughed as she leapt up and wrapped her legs around Sally's head. However, Sally grabbed the top ropes and kept herself on the turnbuckles while Carrotia backflipped off her and crashed down to the mat.

"Oh no! Carrotia crashes and burns hard!" said Wooiser.

Carrotia grabbed her stomach and rolled around on the mat in pain for a few seconds, giving Sally time to recover. Eventually, the Women's Champion stood tall on the turnbuckle and sized up Carrotia, who was slowly raising to her feet.

"This is gonna be something big!" said Crysta.

The rabbit shook took a few deep breaths before turning in Sally's direction. Sally leapt off the turnbuckle, soared through the air, and hit Carrotia with a Missile Dropkick to her face, sending her flying back down to the mat and getting a pop from the crowd.

"Ouch! Carrotia gets smacked right in the face with a Missile Dropkick!" said Wooiser.

Sally hit the mat, crawled over, and covered her opponent.

"And Sally's got her pinned down!" said Crysta.

1

Carrotia kicked out of the pin.

"Carrotia kicks out, and at one!" said Wooiser.

Sally got to her feet and landed a few stomps to Carrotia before backing up a few steps and readying herself for the rabbit to get up. Carrotia coughed in pain a few times before she got to a sitting position and that's when Sally made her move. The Women's Champion backed into the ropes, bounced off them, and ran at Carrotia, lifting her foot to kick her in the face. At the last second, Carrotia managed to move out of the way, grab Sally's leg, and bring her down to the mat on her front. Carrotia then wrapped her legs around Sally's grabbed a hold of her foot, and locked a Toehold on the Women's Champion.

"What a nice counter by Carrotia! She's got Sally down in a nasty-looking Toehold!" said Crysta.

"How great would it be if she got Sally, a submission expert, to tap out!" said Wooiser.

The crowd booed at the rabbit as Sally grit her teeth in pain and grimaced as Carrotia ripped and tore at her foot. The referee asked Sally if she wanted to give up and for a response, Sally began to etch closer towards the ropes. Carrotia applied even more pressure to the submission hold to try and slow Sally down, but the Women's Champion fought the pain and eventually reached the bottom ropes to break the hold, much to the pleasure of the crowd.

"Sally gets to the ropes and forces Carrotia to let her go!" said Crysta.

"But the damage has been done and I don't know if Sally can come back from this!" said Wooiser.

Carrotia released the hold, growled a bit at Sally, and pulled her off the ropes, immediately covering her.

"Carrotia's not wasting time and is covering Sally right after letting go of her submission hold!" said Crysta.

1

2

Sally got her shoulder off the mat.

"Dang it! Sally found some way to kick out!" said Wooiser.

Carrotia frowned as she grabbed Sally by her hair and pulled her up to her feet, throwing her into one of the corners of the ring afterwards. After Sally crashed into the turnbuckle, Carrotia backed up to the adjacent corner and sized her up for a few seconds before rushing at her. Once Carrotia was within distance, Sally lifted her leg up and booted the rabbit in her face, causing her to stagger backwards.

"Ooh, big boot to the face!" said Crysta.

Sally had only a split second to regain her composure and she ran at Carrotia, leapt in the air, and hit her with a Flying Knee to her face, sending her crashing to the mat and getting a pop from the crowd.

"And a Flying Knee to go with it!" said Wooiser.

Sally staggered a bit on her weakened leg as she went to Carrotia and covered her.

"Sally manages to get to Carrotia and covers her!" said Crysta.

1

2

Carrotia kicked out of the pin.

"Carrotia kicks out! Heh, she's not gonna stay down just from a knee to the face!" said Wooiser.

Sally stood gingerly on her feet and began to circle around Carrotia, waiting for her to get up and the crowd cheered loudly as they knew what was coming.

"Sally's looking for one of her finishers, it looks like!" said Crysta.

Carrotia, holding her chin, slowly stood back up to her feet and Sally made her move. She got behind the rabbit and wrapped her arms around her head.

"Oh no! Not the Sleeper Hold! Carrotia get out of there!" said Wooiser.

Carrotia immediately knew what Sally was trying to do and she started to try to fight out of having the Sleeper Hold put on her. Thinking quickly, Carrotia stepped back into Sally and managed to pick the Women's Champion up on her back and drive her down to the mat with a Judo Throw, getting loud boos from the crowd.

"Now there's one way to avoid the Sleeper Hold!" said Crysta.

"And it was expertly done too!" said Wooiser.

Sally arched her back and seconds later found herself being pinned by Carrotia.

"Carrotia's got Sally pinned again!" said Crysta.

1

Sally got her shoulder off the mat.

"And she breaks the pin again!" said Wooiser.

Carrotia cursed out loud before getting back to her feet and landing a few stomps to Sally and going to one of the corners of the ring. The rabbit leapt onto the middle turnbuckle, launched herself off of it, backflipped in the air, and slammed down on Sally stomach first, hitting a Springboard Moonsault and landing in a pinning position.

"Carrotia hits a beautiful Springboard Moonsault and has Sally in another pinning position!" said Crysta.

1

Sally got her shoulder up once more.

"Man! Sally gets out of it again!" said Wooiser.

Carrotia let out a scream of frustration before getting to her feet and picking Sally up with her. The rabbit forcefully through Sally into the ropes, followed her in, and hit a huge knee to the gut, buckling her. Then Carrotia grabbed Sally's hair and threw her down to the mat.

"Carrotia's getting a bit frustrated that she can't keep Sally down and that throw was evidence of that!" said Crysta.

Carrotia rushed at the downed Sally and covered her again.

"And she's pinned her again! She's got her this time!" said Wooiser.

1

2

For a third time, Sally got her shoulder up and the crowd cheered loudly.

"Oh my gosh! What is it gonna take to keep Sally down!" Crysta exclaimed.

Carrotia shrieked loudly and slammed her hand down repeatedly on the mat before getting to her feet and fuming around the ring. Sally slowly began to get up and when she was to her knees, Carrotia ran over to her, locked her arm around her head, and viciously hit a DDT on the Women's Champion, bouncing her body off the mat and covering her afterwards.

"Oooh, what a hell of a DDT Carroita just hit! And she's covering Sally right after it!" said Wooiser.

1

2

3

"Wow! She got her! She actually managed to get her this time!" said Crysta.

The referee called for the bell and ended the first fall.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of the first fall by way of pinfall, Carrotia the Rabbit!" said the ring announcer.

_**Sally – 0, Carrotia – 1**_

Carrotia shot to her feet and paraded around the ring to thunderous boos and jeers from the crowd.

"Man, that is huge! Carrotia got the first decisive victory in this match and is now one win away from defeating Sally!" said Wooiser.

"Don't count Sally out yet! She is fully capable of coming back and tying this up, perhaps even winning it!" said Crysta.

After the referee called for the bell to begin the second fall, Carrotia ran at Sally and quickly covered her.

"Smart of Carrotia! She's going for her second and final win right here, right now!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Sally got her shoulder up.

"And Sally breaks the pin! She's not going down without a fight!" said Crysta.

Carrotia decided that she wanted to do something big to keep Sally down once and for all. Therefore, she got up, went to one of the turnbuckles, and climbed to the top of it. Carrotia sized up Sally before leaping off the turnbuckle and bring both of her knees up to her chest.

"Carrotia's looking to do some flying and if she hits this, Sally is going to be in a world of trouble!" said Wooiser.

Suddenly, Sally kipped up off the mat and caught the descending Carrotia in her chin with her feet, causing the rabbit to crash down to the mat and the crowd cheered loudly.

"What a counter by Sally! She kipped up and hit Carrotia, knocking her out of that high flying move!" said Crysta.

Carrotia held her chin again and rolled around in pain before Sally went to her and covered her.

"Oh man, Sally's trying to tie this thing up!" said Wooiser.

1

Carrotia kicked out of the pin.

"Carrotia kicks out and quickly too! Real impressive after getting hit with that kip up!" said Crysta.

Sally got up, picked Carrotia up with her and threw her into the ropes. As the rabbit returned to her, Sally dropped her with a Clothesline. Carroita rolled on the mat for a second before getting back up, only to be hit right in her face by a Dropkick from the Women's Champion. Knocked slightly for a loop, Carrotia crawled to the ropes and used them to pull herself up. She looked and saw Sally rushing right at her and at the last moment, Carrotia leapt at her and hit her with a Flying Forearm to the face, dropping Sally on her back and getting boos from the crowd.

"Carrotia breaks that string of hard hitting moves from Sally by dropping her with a hard one of her own!" said Wooiser.

Carrotia acted quickly and covered Sally.

1

Sally kicked out of the pin.

"Sally kicks out of yet another pin at the one count!" said Crysta.

Carrotia landed some hard punches to Sally's head and face before getting to her feet and doing a few bounces, waiting for Sally to get up. The Women's Champion shook her head before standing up and Carrotia ran right for her. However, Sally dropped down and wrapped her legs around Carrotia's, bringing the rabbit down on her stomach.

"Aww man! Carrotia ran right into that Drop Toehold!" said Wooiser.

Carrotia grit her teeth and looked over at Sally, who gave her a simple smirk, which made Carrotia's eyes twitch in anger. She threw a punch at Sally, who avoided it and rolled Carrotia up in a pin.

"And Sally rolls Carrotia up after avoiding that punch!" said Crysta.

1

Carrotia quickly kicked out of the pin and backed up into the ropes, taking deep breaths.

"Carrotia quickly got out of the pin and puts some distance between her and Sally!" said Wooiser.

Sally got back up and she gingerly held her weakened leg a bit. The rabbit saw Sally grab her leg and it gave her an idea as she and the Women's Champion circled each other. As the closed the distance with each other, Sally went for a lock up but Carrotia landed a swift kick to her hurt leg, buckling her. Carrotia followed up with a harder kick to Sally's leg, bringing her down to her knees. Then the rabbit leapt in the air and kicked Sally viciously in the side of her head, dropping her down to the mat and the crowd booed loudly.

"Really devastating kick combo there from Carrotia and Sally is brought back down to the mat!" said Crysta.

Carrotia smirked as she turned Sally over and covered her.

1

Sally got her shoulder off the mat.

"Good grief! What is Sally made of! She keeps kicking out of all of these!" said Wooiser.

Carrotia sat up with a dumbfounded look on her face, not believing that her opponent still has that much fight left. She stood to her feet, picked Sally up, and threw her into one of the corners of the ring. Sally slumped a bit in the corner, still feeling the effects of her hurt leg and as she looked up Carrotia was flipping and cartwheeling towards her. Thinking quickly, Sally grabbed the ring ropes and pulled herself out of the ring. As a result, Carrotia crashed back first into the turnbuckles and fell forward to the mat.

"Carrotia took a bit too long in her attack and Sally gets out of the way! And Carrotia herself is down on the mat!" said Crysta.

The crowd cheered for Sally who had taken a few deep breaths and managed to climb to the top of the turnbuckle. Everyone watched as the Women's Champion stood tall on the turnbuckle, leapt off, and crashed down on Carrotia, hitting a Flying Knee Drop to the rabbit's back and the crowd cheered louder as Carrotia rolled onto her back, yelling out in pain and arching her body.

"Oh no! Carrotia looks like she's in a bad bad way after that one!" said Wooiser.

Sally quickly recovered from her high flying maneuver and covered Carrotia.

1

Carrotia kicked out of the pin and rolled to the apron of the ring.

"Now Carrotia is the one to kick out! And she rolls to the apron!" said Crysta.

Sally got to a knee and watched as Carrotia used the ropes to pull herself to a standing position before rushing at her. Carrotia's eyes went wide as she saw Sally coming at her and she leapfrogged over the oncoming Women's Champion and Sally went flying through the ropes and right into the barricade outside shoulder first.

"Oh snap! Awesome move by Carrotia and Sally eats barricade and a lot of it!" said Wooiser.

Back in the ring, Carrotia laughed out loud as she taunted and mocked Sally as the ground squirrel grabbed her shoulder and writhed on the ground in pain. Carrotia got out of the ring, picked Sally up, threw her back in the ring, and covered her.

1

Sally got her good shoulder up off the mat, to the shock and surprise of everyone, especially Carrotia who got to her feet and started stomping her feet in the ring in anger and frustration.

"Look at Carrotia! She's going nuts in there after Sally kicked out again!" said Crysta.

"How the hell did she do that! Not only is her leg jacked up, but after that crash her shoulder is a mess too! Carrotia should've gotten her!" said Wooiser.

Going to one of the corners of the ring, the rabbit fumed as she watched Sally crawl to the adjacent corner, get to her feet, and slump back into it. Carrotia let out a shrill battle cry as she ran full speed at Sally. Suddenly, Sally dove out of the way and Carrita once again crashed into the turnbuckle, this time falling into it.

"Sally avoids another charging attack by Carrotia who this time runs tight into the turnbuckle!" said Crysta.

Looking back at her opponent, Sally felt an adrenaline rush come to her and she got to Carrotia as quick as she could and unloaded on the rabbit with hard punches and kicks after another, causing the rabbit to go down to a sitting position in the corner and get hit with even more shots all over her body from the Women's Champion.

"Holy crap! Where the hell did all of this come from!" Wooiser exclaimed.

Sally eventually finished her assault, pulled Carrotia away from the corner, and covered her.

1

Carrotia got her shoulder off the mat so quick that the crowd was in shock again and Sally rolled off the rabbit and to one side of the ring.

"My goodness! For Carrotia to kick out so quick after all that is really something!" said Crysta.

Sally knew that Carrotia was in a real bad spot and she had to keep the offense going so she stood to her feet, shook out her leg, and leapt onto the middle ropes. Everyone watched as Sally leapt once again to the tope ropes and leapt backwards, turning in midair, and hit Carrotia with a Springboard Corkscrew Senton and the crowd went nuts at what they just saw.

"No freaking way! How did Sally pull that off!" Wooiser exclaimed.

Sally held her throbbing shoulder as she covered Carrotia.

1

Carrotia kicked out again and a loud collective "What!" could be heard from the crowd.

"I was one of the many here who just said "What!" I can't believe that!" said Crysta.

"Believe it! Carrotia's showing that she can hang with Sally!" said Wooiser.

Sally rolled off of Carrotia, exhausted from the adrenaline rush she had and Carrotia rolled to the outside of the ring, trying to figure out what she could do to. Suddenly, a thought crossed her mind and she smirked evilly.

"Look at the look on Carrotia's face! She's up to something!" said Crysta.

Back in the ring, the referee was checking on the downed Sally and didn't notice that Carrotia had gotten to her feet and picked up the Women's Title Belt and cautiously slid back into the ring.

"Check it out! Carrotia's picked up the Women's Title!" said Wooiser.

"What's she about to do with that?" Crysta asked.

Sally slowly started to get back to her feet and as she did, Carrotia gripped the belt tightly in her hands and stood at the ready and the referee still didn't see the foreign object.

"Oh man, Sally's head is about to go through the ringer!" said Wooiser.

Sally eventually turned around and Carrotia ran at her, lifting up the title belt and smashing it right into Sally's face, dropping her down to the mat.

"Oh my gosh!" said Crysta.

The crowd booed and heckled Carrotia loudly as the referee called for the bell, ending the second fall.

"It looks like Carrotia just got disqualified!" said Wooiser.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of the first fall by way of disqualification, Sally "The Princess" Acorn!" said the ring announcer.

_**Sally – 1, Carrotia – 1**_

Carrotia gleefully through the title belt back outside the ring and laughed at the down and out Sally as she held one of her hands up in victory.

"What is Carrotia parading around for! She just lost the second fall by getting disqualified!" said Crysta.

"She pulled out all the stops and couldn't keep Sally down so she did something that would get the job done! Besides, Carrotia was already up a point so she could sacrifice giving Sally the nod here just so she could keep her down!" said Wooiser.

Seconds later, the referee called for the bell, beginning the third and final fall. Carrotia wasted no time and through the title belt out of the ring before covering Sally.

"Perfect, perfect! Carrotia's got Sally down and out and is going for her second and final win!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Sally barely managed to break the pin by getting her shoulder up and the crowd cheered loudly as Carrotia began to slam both of her hands down on the mat furiously.

"No freaking way man!" said Wooiser.

"Sally broke the pin! She broke it! The match will continue and we are all tied up! Whoever gets the next win here will win the match!" said Crysta.

Carrotia glared at Sally before standing up, grabbing her, and backing her into one of the corners, grabbing her face and slapping her.

"Nothing pretty about that one! That was a straight bitch-slap!" said Wooiser.

By this point the crowd was all over Carrotia, chanting various insults at her and the rabbit was basking in it all as she backed up a bit and ran right for Sally. At the last second, Sally, bent over and sent the rabbit flying out of the ring. Carrotia crashed down head first on the steel steps and the force of it sent her head backwards and she fell hard on the ground.

"Ouch! What a fall and crash Carrotia just took!" said Crysta.

Everyone looked and they saw blood began to run down Carrotia's face from a wound on her forehead and they reacted to the blood loudly.

"Oh man! Carrotia's been busted wide open!" said Wooiser.

"And the blood is flowing like crazy!" said Crysta.

Taking a few moments to get her wits back about her, Sally slid out of the ring, picked Carrotia up, and threw her back in the ring. The ground squirrel followed her in and covered her.

1

Carrotia reached out and grabbed the bottom rope that she was close to, breaking the hold.

"Oh, thank God Carrotia was close to the ropes!" said Wooiser.

Sally whipped her hair back before standing up and picking Carrotia up with her. The Women's Champion grabbed the rabbit's head and hit her with a huge knee to her face, buckling her and staggering her. Sally then backed into the ropes, ran at her opponent, and dropped her with an elbow to her face. Then Sally leapt in the air and dropped down on Carrotia with a Leg Drop, getting loud cheers from the crowd before covering her.

1

Carrotia got her shoulder off the mat much to the shock of the crowd and Sally herself was in disbelief as she rolled off the rabbit.

"Man! How much more can Carrotia take! She kicked out after getting hit with all of that!" said Crysta.

Both women were laid out on the mat for a bit before they both began to stir and get up. Once they both were on their feet Sally threw a Clothesline at Carrotia, but she ducked the attack and hit Sally with a hard kick to her stomach, causing her to double over. Carrotia followed that up with a hard forearm shot that backed Sally into the ropes. As Sally bounced off the ropes and came back to her, Carrotia scooped her up in her arms and hit her with a Powerslam, landing in a pinning position immediately.

1

Sally managed to kick out, getting cheers from the crowd and causing Carrotia to grab her hair angrily.

"Now Sally does the same thing, kicking out after taking all that punishment from Carrotia!" said Wooiser.

"These two are really going at it, aren't they!" said Crysta.

Getting back to her feet, Carrotia began to size Sally up with an almost crazed look on her face. Sally arched her back a bit before taking a few breaths and standing to her feet, turning to face Carrotia. The rabbit ran at Sally and tried to hit her with a straight punch to her face, but Sally ducked underneath it. Carrotia got her balance back from the punch, turned around, and was hit right in the chin with a Spinning Heel Kick from Sally, dropping her down to the mat.

"What a kick right to the face! Carrotia took all of that!" said Wooiser.

Sally quickly went for the win and covered Carrotia.

1

2

Carrotia barely got her shoulder up and a loud "Aww!" went throughout the crowd.

"Sally was so close to getting the win there!" said Crysta.

Sally rolled off of Carrotia and made her way to one of the corners, thinking of what she is going to have to do to keep the rabbit down. As a thought came to the Women's Champion, she made her way over to Carrotia. However, out of nowhere, Carrotia kipped up to her feet once Sally was close to her, wrapped her arms around her, lifted her up and over, and hit her with a Belly-To-Belly Overhead Suplex.

"Whoa! Sally is sent flying!" said Wooiser.

Sally's body bounced a few times and Carrotia wasted no time in going for the pin.

1

2

Sally got her shoulder off the mat and the crowd cheered and let out sighs of relief.

"Goodness! Now Carrotia got a nearfall! I thought she had Sally after that!" said Crysta.

Meanwhile, Carrotia screamed out loud and decided that she was done playing around. She got up, went to Sally, and wrapped one of her arms around her head. Afterwards, she made her way to one of the corners and sat up on the top turnbuckle, using her free arm to signal for her finisher.

"Uh oh! Looks like playtime is over! Carrotia's going for the Nighty-Night!" said Wooiser.

Carrotia got a tight grip on Sally and swung her body off the turnbuckle. However, in mid-spin, Sally managed to throw Carrotia off of her and down to the mat on her back, following it up with a straight kick to the face of the rabbit, laying her out.

"Oooh! Sally fought out of Carrotia's hold on her and landed a straight kick to her face!" said Crysta.

The crowd cheered as Sally exhaustedly fell on top of Carrotia.

1

2

Carrotia kicked out of the pin.

"And Carroita kicks out after a nearfall! Did you see how Sally fell on her! She's almost out of it!" said Wooiser.

The crowd by this point was clapping their hands in appreciation for the match that they were seeing and Sally slowly got to her feet.

"Listen to the crowd! They are seriously into this match, just like I am!" said Crysta.

Thinking of her next move, Sally picked up one of Carrotia's legs with the intention of locking on a submission, but suddenly Carrotia grabbed one of Sally's legs, dropped her down and quickly covered her.

1

2

Sally kicked out of the pin and the crowd cheered loudly at the Women's Champion's refusal to stay down.

"Man, that was close! Carrotia got Sally down out of nowhere and Sally somehow kicked out!" said Wooiser.

Carrotia got to a kneeling position and wiped some of the blood on her face away as she was clearly at a loss as to what to do next. She decided to go for broke as she picked Sally up and led her over to one of the corners once more. Suddenly, Sally got a second wind, fought out of Carroti'a grasp and positioned herself behind her, locking her arms around her waist.

"Oh my! What's Sally about to do here!" Crysta asked.

Sally lifted the rabbit up into the air and Carrotia backflipped, managing to land on the turnbuckle in a seated position.

"Carrotia landed right on the tunbuckle!" said Wooiser.

Sally turned around and Carrotia locked one of her arms around her head, swung her body off the turnbuckle, and hit her with the Nighty-Night, getting a loud negative and surprised reaction from the crowd.

"Oh my gosh! The Nighty-Night! Carrotia hit her finisher!" said Crysta.

"She's got her! She's got her!" said Wooiser.

Sally flew a bit from the impact and landed hard on her back. Carrotia saw that Sally was a bit away from her and made a huge leap of faith to get an arm over her.

"Carrotia's three seconds away from defeating the Women's Champion!" said Crysta.

1

2

Right before the referee's arm came down for three, to the shock of everyone, Sally's arm shot off the mat.

"You've got to be kidding me!" shouted Wooiser.

The crowd went crazy again as Sally survived and soon chants of her name filled the Casino Night Center.

"I don't know how in the world she did it but Sally kicked out after getting hit with Carrotia's Nighty-Night!" said Crysta.

"Can that referee even count to freaking three!" Wooiser exclaimed.

Carrotia was beside herself and her wide eyes showed it. Deciding to keep the pressure on Sally, she got up, landed some hard kicks to her, picked her up, and led her over to the same corner, setting her up for another Nighty-Night.

"What's this? She's going for it again!" said Crysta.

"There's no way that Sally can take another of these!" said Wooiser.

Carrotia then tried to swing her body off the turnbuckle, but Sally grabbed a hold of the ropes and kept still, causing Carrotia to remain where she was.

"Look at that! Sally's holding the ropes! Great way to counter the Nighty-Night!" said Crysta.

"Come on Carrotia! Put your back into it!" said Wooiser.

Carrotia tried a few more times to hit the Nighty-Night, but she couldn't do it. So she opted for lifting Sally off of her feet and holding her up in the air upside down.

"Whoa! Looks like Carrotia's turned the Nighty-Night into what looks like an Inverted Suplex!" said Crysta.

Suddenly, Sally dropped out of Carrotia's grip, landed behind her, and locked her arms around the rabbit's head, locking on the Sleeper Hold and the crowd went into a frenzy.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" said Wooiser.

"The Sleeper Hold! Sally's got the Sleeper Hold locked on Carrotia on the tunbuckle!" said Crysta.

Carrotia eyes went wide and she tried to get out of the hold but Sally wrapped her legs around her waist as well and applied more pressure to her.

"This is not freaking good!" said Wooiser.

Carrotia struggled a bit longer on the turnbuckle until she plummeted down to the ring, Sally on top of her and still having her submission hold locked on.

"Now Sally's really got it locked on and putting more pressure on Carrotia than before!" said Crysta.

Carrotia tried to reach for the ropes but in the angle she was in she couldn't reach them and she was worn out from the match to keep fighting the Sleeper Hold so, seconds later, she was left with no choice but to tap out.

"Oh no! She tapped out!" said Wooiser.

The referee called for the bell and the match was over.

"It's all over! Sally has defeated Carrotia!" said Crysta.

_**(American Pearl – "Revelation")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of submission, the SWA Women's Champion, Sally "The Princess" Acorn!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The crowd cheered loudly and chants of "Sally! Sally!" rang throughout the Casino Night Center. Sally released Carrotia and rolled off of her to the outside of the ring, completely exhausted. The referee followed her to the outside of the ring and checked on her, making sure she was okay, before helping her to her feet and holding her arm up in victory.

"Sally defeats Carrotia in a truly awesome match!" said Crysta.

"Man! Carrotia damn near had her! Sally got lucky, if you ask me!" said Wooiser.

"Woozie, please! Luck had nothing to do with it! Carrotia just got caught in Sally's patented Sleeper Hold and had no other option but to tap out! And speaking of Carrotia, she really took it to Sally and proved that she could indeed hang with her!"

"Yeah! So that should count for something!" said Wooiser.

"Thing is, she lost!" said Crysta. "I hate to imagine what Wendy is back there thinking right now!"

Carrotia coughed and held her neck in the ring as the referee went to get the Women's Title from the side of the ring and brought it back to Sally, who graciously accepted the title and held it up above her in the air amidst the cheering fans.

"Sally certainly did put on an amazing performance worthy of a champion!" said Crysta.

"So what!" Wooiser exclaimed. "That doesn't mean that she has to rub it in the face of Carrotia, who almost beat her!"

"She's not rubbing nothing in anybody's face, you baka!" said Crysta. "She's simply celebrating after a very hard fought match!"

Carrotia made it to a sitting position and she looked up at Sally shaking hands with and receiving pats on the back from Mobians in the crowd and she yet out a scream before fuming and ranting in the ring.

"Oh boy, Carrotia's going nuts!" said Wooiser. "My heart goes out to the girl! She almost won this thing!"

"It's not like the chick just lost a family member Wooize!" said Crysta. "She just lost a match!"

"A match that could've propelled her into the number one contender spot for Sally's Women's Title!" the eagle added.

"She'll have other chances!" Crysta countered. "But for right now, she has to go back to the drawing board because Sally just knocked her down a few notches with this huge 2 Out Of 3 Falls victory!"

Sally reached the stage and as she did, she looked out and saw the crowd still cheering for her and they even began to bow to her, prompting the Women's Champion to giggle and wave out to them before she took her leave behind the curtain.

"And look at this! Everybody is bowing down to Sally!" said Wooiser.

"They're showing their respect for the Women's Champion and their appreciation for the match she put on with Carrotia!" said Crysta.

"Pssh, whatever!" Wooiser scoffed. "I bet you anything that Sally is just eating this all up and basking in the glory the Mobians are giving her! This kind of rings true to what Asui said about her last week!"

"Woozie, will you shut the hell up already!" Crysta yelled in frustration. "Our fans cheering fro Sally doesn't have any credence to what Asui said! Their opinions and her opinions are two separate things! Get your facts straight before I send your head to the moon!"

Wooiser flinched a bit before saying, "Woman, calm down! I'm just calling it like I see it!"

"Hmph! Spare me!" the cat replied as she huffed and crossed her arms.

* * *

_**~Locker Room Area~**_

"Hey yo, thanks for having my back last week bro," said Sonic as he and Manic walked down the hallway leading to their locker room.

"Heh, no prob," Manic said with a chuckle. "There was no way I was gonna let my bro get a beat down like that. And tonight, you got the chance to pay Scourge back for what he pulled and get your SWA Title back."

Sonic grinned as he bumped fists with Manic. "You got that right! And we already know that that match is gonna be a TLC Match and you know me – I'm ready for whatever!"

"Yeah, that belt is as good as yours!" said Manic, whipping his hair-quills back. "But yo, just watch your back. You know Scourge is capable of anything and who knows what that clown's got up his sleeve?"

A smirk appeared on the blue hedgehog's face. "Well, whatever he's cooking up, I'll be ready for it! And I know that you've got some unfinished business with Sleuth after what he pulled last week so you be sure to pay that mutt back alright?"

Manic returned his brother's smirk, nodded, and bumped fists with him once more as they continued down the hallway.

_**~Ringside~**_

"Sonic sure is fired up for his SWA Title rematch against Scourge, which will be our main event tonight!" said Crysta. "Oooh, I can't wait to see that one!"

"Same here!" said Wooiser. "Scourge is going to solidify his title win against Sonic at 'Onslaught' by beating him once again!"

"Meh, we'll see!" said Crysta. "I've got my money on Sonic, all the way!"

"Well, that's some money you're about to lose!" said Wooiser, only to receive a smack in the face by Crysta.

* * *

_**~Backstage Area~**_

"It's about damn time!" said Nack as he walked towards the ring area with Nic and C.S. "The time for me to reclaim what's rightfully mine has finally arrived!"

Nic crossed her arms and looked over at her brother. "No kidding, its about time. I was getting sick and tired of hearing you go on and on about this ever since you lost last week."

Nack whirled around and faced his sister. "Don't gimme that! You know good and well that I got cheated out of my title by that skank of a cat Blaze!"

Nic growled slightly. "Don't even mention her name to me right now. I cannot wait to get my hands on her in our match tonight."

C.S. looked up at the two weasels and sighed. "Both of you, calm down. You have no idea what kind of match you will be in."

"The same goes for you!" said Nack as he placed a hand on his hip. "You could wind up inside a freaking steel cage or something like that!"

"Of course, I know that," said the lynx. "But, unlike you two, I'm keeping my cool."

Nack rolled his eyes. "Bah! Who cares what kind of matches we get mixed up in tonight! Point is, the main thing everyone will be talking about at the end of the night, is me once again becoming the US Champion! Just watch me work!"

With that said, Nack headed off towards the ring area, leaving the two females there.

"That brother of mine is such a damn headache at times," Nic said with a frown.

C.S. bowed her head, touching the brim of her large hat. "I'm inclined to agree with that statement. But we'll see how he does. He may very well pull this off."

Nic looked up and faced her brother's retreating form. "Hmm, he might. We'll see."

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

"Alright Silver, you and Nack are up next," said Blaze as she walked over to the hedgehog, who was doing a few warm up stretches. "And wow, you have no idea what match its going to be. You sure you're ready."

Silver looked over at the cat with a confident smile. "Of course. Ever since I found out about him wanting his title rematch tonight I've just been itching for this night to get here. Some have been saying that I only won the US Title because of you, and I thank you for your help Blaze. I really appreciate it." His smile grew. "But tonight I'm going to prove that I can hold my own against Nack, regardless of what kind of match is going to be."

Blaze smiled proudly at Silver and crossed her arms. "Definitely the attitude of a true champion. Good luck out there Silver."

Silver nodded at her. "Thanks. Good luck to you in your match with Nic too."

The cat gave him and bigger smile before saying, "Now go out there and get it done."

Silver picked up his US Title and gave Blaze a thumbs up before leaving the locker room and heading for the ring area.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Now this is match I've been waiting a whole week to see!" said Wooiser. "Its high time that Nack got back his US Title from Silver after that fluke win last week!"

"Woozie, for the last damn time, it was a special referee match and Nack was in the wrong for trying to attack Blaze!" Crysta yelled. "But finally, all that is going to be put to rest with this rematch which will prove which one of them is better!"

"Just as long as that Roulette Wheel doesn't land on a Special Referee match!" Wooiser added.

_**(Deftones – "Elite")**_

Loud boos came from the crowd as the music played and moments later, Nack shot out from behind the curtain on his motorbike, taking his hat off and waving it around while whopping. He zoomed down the ramp and circled the ring a few times before stopping the bike by the steel steps and leaping off of it through the ropes and into the ring to a louder chorus of boos.

"There he is, the Mobian who should for all rights and purposes, still be the US Champion!" said Wooiser. "Oh well! At the end of this match, he'll have it back!"

"Don't go jumping the gun just yet Woozie!" said Crysta. "He's gonna have to get through Silver to do that and in a match that known of us know about yet! But, if Nack is on his game then he may very well regain the US Title!"

Nack went to his corner and took his hat off, throwing it outside the ring and waited for his opponent to arrive

_**(Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 – "Dreams Of An Absolution")**_

Loud cheers as well as chants of "Silver! Silver!" came from the crowd as the music played and seconds later, Silver came from behind the curtain with the US Title his hands. He levitated on the stage and held the US Title up high above him to the cheering of the fans. Silver then flew down the ramp and into the ring, landing on one of the turnbuckles with his title belt still held in the air.

"There's our new US Champion!" said Crysta. "After defeating Nack for the title last week, Silver is looking to walk out of here with the title in hand and have a successful first title defense, as well as perhaps winning another 'Finisher Of The Night' award like he did last week!"

"Oh, screw all that successful title defense stuff!" said Wooiser. "Last week was just a blip on the radar and Nack is going to get the title back once this is all over, mark my words!"

Silver leapt down from the turnbuckle and went to his corner, he and Nack meeting each other's eyes and both of them glaring at each other and the crowd began to clap in anticipation for the match.

"And listen to the crowd!" said Crysta. "They're ready for this and so am I!"

"Oh, the fireworks are definitely going to fly in this one!"

Everyone turned to the titantron and saw Chip on it on the side of the oulette Wheel and cheers came from the crowd.

"That they are Boss Man!" said Crysta. "Now all we got to do is find out what type of match this will be!"

Chip placed his cane in front of him and smiled. "Silver, Nack, good luck to you both in what should be one hell of an awesome match! And speaking of match, let's find out what type of match this will be! The guest wheel spinner this time, everyone please welcome back Vanilla the Rabbit!"

Thunderous cheers came from the crowd as Vanilla was shown on the other side of the wheel. She was wearing the same kind of dress her daughter Cream was wearing earlier in the night and was smiling big as she waved at the fans.

"Hey hey, Vanilla's back!" said Crysta. "We haven't seen her since she helped Cream defeat Carrotia all the way back at 'Vendetta!'"

"Oh, don't remind me!" Wooiser grumbled.

"Vanilla, I must say you looking absolutely stunning in that dress!" said Chip with a wide grin.

Giggling, Vanilla said, "Why thank you Chip. You're looking handsome as well."

The tiger tipped his hat a bit and said, "Why thank you ma'am. Now, if you would, please spin the wheel and let's see what match our US Title Match is going to be!"

Vanilla smiled as she placed a hand on the wheel. "Sure! Silver, Nack, good luck to you both!"

Silver gave Vanilla a thumbs up and a smile and Nack simply rolled his eyes as Vanilla spun the wheel.

"Here we go!" said Wooiser as he watched the wheel spin. "Let's see what match Nack will regain the US Title in!"

"Alright, that does it!" said Crysta. "Since you're rooting for Nack so much, I;m gonna root for Silver! Go Silver!"

Wooiser growled over at Crysta and was about to retort when the wheel began to slow down. "Alrighty now, what do we got this time!"

Everyone watched as the wheel came to a stop and it landed on a picture of two wrestlers connected to each other by a chain and the crowd cheered loudly.

"There we have it folks!" said Chip with a big smile. "This US Title Match is going to be a Steel Chain Match!"

"Wow! There's one we haven't seen yet!" said Crysta excitedly. "This one is bound to get pretty brutal!"

"Allow me to explain how this match works!" said Chip. "Both Silver and Nack are going to be held together by a chain! So in case either of them were planning on running away from the other, that ain't gonna happen! There is also no disqualifications in this match! The only way to win is by either pinfall, submission, or check this out, by tagging all four turnbuckles in succession!"

"Oh man, Nack has got this one in the bag!" said Wooiser.

"We'll see about that!" said Crysta.

Chip smiled big as he saw the crowd cheer and clap in anticipation for the match. "Well, I see you all are ready! So am I! So, let's get this match started and may the best man win! On with the introductions!"

The crowd cheered once more as Chip and Vanilla disappeared off the titantron and the bell rang for the formal introductions.

* * *

_**~SWA United States Championship Steel Chain Match; Silver The Hedgehog (c) VS. Nack The Weasel~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a Steel Chain Match and it is for the SWA United States Championship!" said the ring announcer.

The crowd cheered loudly.

"Introducing first, from Crisis City, weighing in at 88 lbs., ladies and gentlemen, he is the reigning, defending, SWA United States Champion, Silver the Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

Silver turned out to the crowd and levitated once more as he held up his title belt, the crowd cheering and chanting his name is response.

"And next, the challenger. From The Floating Island, weighing in at 83 lbs., 'The Sniper' Nack the Weasel!" said the ring announcer.

Nack smugly held his arm up in victory as the crowd booed and heckled him. Afterwards, the referee was brought a steel chain that had handcuffs on the ends of it from the back by another official. Taking the chain, the referee called over both Silver and Nack.

"And now Silver and Nack are going to be cuffed on separate ends of the chain, making it impossible for one to escape!" said Crysta.

Silver placed his title belt outside the ring in the hands of the ring announcer before going to the referee and he and Nack had their hands cuffed to the chain. Silver and nack then backed up to their respective corners and, after asking if they were both ready, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Silver and Nack, one on one in a Steel Chain Match!" said Wooiser.

"And the US Title is on the line!" said Crysta.

After the bell rang, Silver and Nack both grabbed a bit more of the chain in an effort to control their opponent and they circled each other a few times. Nack decided to close the distance between him and Silver by rushing at him and swinging the chain at the hedgehog's head. Silver ducked underneath the chain and Nack lost his balance a bit from the momentum he had. Silver took advantage of this and went to Nack, locking his head and arms around Nack's waist, lifting him up, and hitting him with a Northern Lights Suplex, landing in a pinning position.

"Oh dang it! Nack missed and gets hit with that suplex from Silver!" said Wooiser.

"And Silver's going for the first pin attempt in the match!" said Crysta.

1

Nack kicked out of the pin.

"Nack quickly kicks out! No surprise there!" said Wooiser.

Silver rolled off of Nack and went to one corner, tapping the top turnbuckle.

"Very smart move on Silver's part! He couldn't keep Nack down for the pin so he is immediately going for tagging the corners!" said Crysta.

"Nack, get up!" said Wooiser.

As Silver began to make his way to another corner, Nack got to his knees and managed to hold Silver back from going further. There was a brief struggle for a moment before Silver turned around and ran at Nack, lifting his foot up to kick him but Nack ducked underneath it. However, Silver swung his other foot and the heel of his boot connected right with Nack's nose, almost instantly cracking it and causing blood to flow out of it as he hit the mat on his back and the crowd cheered loudly.

"Oh my gosh! What a kick right to the face of Nack!" said Crysta.

"And it bust him open too! C'mon, that was a foul! Somebody call that!" said Wooiser.

Silver went for a quick cover on Nack afterwards.

1

Nack kicked out of the pin, holding his nose.

"Silver went for the win there but Nack was able to quickly kick out!" said Crysta.

"But his nose is in a really bad way right now! This wasn't supposed to happen!" said Wooiser.

Silver shot to his feet and once again tagged one of the corners. As he made his way to tag another, Nack rolled out of the ring, preventing Silver from going any further and getting boos from the crowd.

"Silver tried to once again tried to tag the corners but Nack wisely rolled out of the ring to keep him from getting to all of them!" said Crysta.

"How smart is that Nack! That was a brilliant move!" said Wooiser.

Silver became irked by what the weasel did and followed him to the outside of the ring, proceeding to wrap part of the chain around Nack's head and repeatedly slamming him face first into the ground.

"Oh snap! Look at that! Silver is outright smashing Nack right now!" said Crysta.

"Come on ref! Get out there and get Silver off of him!" said Wooiser.

The fans ringside were slamming their hands on the barricade at the same time Nack's head was slammed to the ground and they cheered loudly once Silver finally let him go.

"Man, Nack looks like he is really knocked for a loop after that one!" said Crysta.

The US Champion picked his opponent up off the ground and threw him through the ropes back into the ring, following him in and covering him afterwards.

1

Nack got his shoulder off the mat, breaking the pin.

"Oh, what heart being displayed by the soon to be two time US Champion, kicking out after that!" said Wooiser.

Deciding not to tag the corners this time, Silver softened Nack's legs up with some stomps on them, causing the weasel to yell out in pain at the contact. Silver then picked up both of Nack's legs and looked like he was going for a submission hold when all of a sudden, Nack swung his body to the side, grabbed Silver's legs and brought him down on his stomach. Nack leapt to Silver's head and locked an Inverted Headlock on Silver, using the chain to get more leverage and getting loud boos and jeers from the crowd.

"Whoa! It looked like Silver was going for a submission of some sort but Nack turned it around on him and has one of his own locked in!" said Crysta.

"Take notes Silver! That's the way you successfully apply a submission hold!" said Wooiser.

Silver's eyes went wide in pain and her grit his teeth. The referee asked him if he wanted to give up and the US Champion shook his head no. Nack cranked a bit more on Silver's head before releasing the hold, turning Silver over, and covering him.

1

Silver got his shoulder off the mat, holding his head.

"Silver kicks out after taking a substantial amount of pain from that headlock!" said Crysta.

"Dang it, he just got lucky! Nack's gonna finish him in no time!" said Wooiser.

Nack shot to his feet, ran to two of the corners, tagging both of them.

"Oh my! Nack just tagged two of the corners!" said Crysta.

"Ha-ha, what's I tell you!" said Wooiser.

As Nack ran for the third corner, Silver rolled to the opposite side of the ring to stop Nack.

"Oh what the hell! That's not fair!" said Wooiser.

"Hehehe, yes it is! Silver's pulling the same trick Nack himself pulled!" said Crysta.

"Just because Nack did it doesn't mean Silver can do it too!" said Wooiser.

The weasel pulled and tugged on the chain to get closer to the corners but Silver didn't budge. Letting out a loud groan of anger, Nack went to Silver and landed a kick on him before picking him up, backing him into the ropes, and whipping him to the adjacent ropes. As Silver came back to him, Nack bent his body over to hit a Back Body Drop, but Silver stopped beside him and leapt onto his back, pressing his knees into him and bring him down to the mat.

"Ouch! That one hurt!" said Crysta.

Silver then grabbed Nack's head and legs and fell onto his own back, lifting Nack into the air and locking a Modified Surfboard on him to the cheers of the crowd.

"Oh no! This looks like it hurts even more! Nack, get out of there!" said Wooiser.

"Silver's got that locked in perfectly! Nack's in big trouble!" said Crysta.

Silver pushed his knees further into Nack's body and increased the pressure, getting yells of agony from the weasel.

"Damn it man, Nack is in a lot of pain right now!" said Wooiser.

"Oh no, really! You think!" Crysta exclaimed.

Silver soon flipped Nack off his knees and onto his back, flipping over and covering him.

1

Nack got his shoulder off the mat, rolling to his stomach and holding his back.

"Whew! Nack managed to kick out of that pinfall! But man, now add his messed up back to his bloody nose!" said Wooiser.

Silver got to his feet and waited for Nack to get up. The weasel shook his head a bit before slowly rising up and once he did, Silver knocked him down with a hard Clothesline. Nack got back up to his feet and Silver dropped him with a Flying Forearm. Silver saw Nack getting up again and ran into the ropes to get more momentum.

"Man! Silver really is firing on all cylinders right now!" said Crysta.

However, when he came back to Nack, the weasel leapt up in the air and caught Silver in the chin with a Dropkick, sending him down instead.

"Ha! Not anymore! Nack drops him with a big time Dropkick!" said Wooiser.

Nack wiped some of the blood off of him and covered Silver afterwards.

1

2

Silver kicked out of the pin.

"Whew, that was close! Nack got a nearfall on Silver but the US Champion finds the will to kick out before the count of three!" said Crysta.

Nack shot to his feet and began to start tagging corners, this time getting three of them.

"Yes! Nack's gotten three of the corners this time! Only one more to go!" said Wooiser.

As Nack started etching towards the fourth and final one, Silver came to and he started pulling back on the chain, keeping Nack from getting to it.

"Silver's gotten back into it by holding the chain to keep Nack in place!" said Crysta.

"The Sniper" continued to try and get to the corner, only being a fingertip away but he couldn't reach it and was pulled back to Silver, who launched himself off the mat, wrapped his arms around Nack's head, fell backwards, and drove Nack face-first into the mat, hitting the ESP and sending the crowd into a frenzy with loud cheers.

"Oh no!" Wooiser shouted.

"Silver hit the ESP completely out of nowhere! Who saw that coming!" Crysta exclaimed.

Silver was laid out as well for a couple of moments, trying to get his wits back about him before he made the decision to crawl to the ropes and pull himself to his feet.

"But look at this! Silver's not going for the pin!" said Wooiser.

"Can't say I agree with this decision! Nack is completely laid out and a pin may have gotten Silver the win!" said Crysta.

Once up, Silver started to go around the ring, tagging two of the corners. Nack eventually began to stir while Silver was on his way to the third corner.

"Nack's starting to come back around!" said Wooiser.

"And Silver has two of the corners tagged and is making his way toward the third!" said Crysta.

Just as Silver tagged the third corner, Nack got up, ran at him, and clobbered the hedgehog in the back of his head. Nack then wrapped part of the chain around Silver's neck, led him to the middle of the ring, and hit a Neckbreaker on him using the chain to loud boos from the crowd.

"Nack not only stops Silver's succession of corner tags but also hits him with a Neckbreaker using the chain for assistance!" said Wooiser.

"That looked pretty nasty!" said Crysta.

Silver held his neck on the mat while Nack covered him.

1

Silver kicked out, still holding his neck.

"Oh man! Silver still had enough in him to kick out after that!" said Wooiser.

Nack slammed a fist down in frustration as he rolled to one of the corners, stood up, and tagged it. Looking back to see Silver still down, Nack held onto the top rope as it led him to the second corner, tagging it. Around this time, Silver began to stir and Nack saw it. On instinct, he began to go faster and he reached the third corner, tagging it as well.

"Silver's starting to get back into this thing!" said Crysta.

"But Nack has just one more corner to go and he wins! C'mon Nack! Hurry! You got this!" said Wooiser.

Silver got to his knees and Nack made a break for it, rushing at the last corner. Silver threw himself at the opposite side of the ring and held onto the chain tightly, once again keeping Nack from reaching the corner but Nack continued to etch closer and closer to it. The crowd started chanting "Silver! Silver!" to will the US Champion on and the struggle between the two Mobians continued in the ring.

"Another struggle has initiated between these two! And listen to the crowd! They are completely behind Silver!" said Crysta.

"And I'm completely behind Nack! This struggle here could very well determine the outcome of this match! Nack just has to get his hand to that corner and he wins!" said Wooiser.

Eventually, Silver pulled Nack back to him and he once again leapt at the weasel and wrapped his arms around his head.

"It looks like Silver's going for another ESP!" said Crysta.

However, Nack held onto Silver's body and drove him down to the mat with a huge Side Slam.

"Ooh, not today! Nack turns that ESP into a Side Slam and puts Silver down!" said Wooiser.

The crowd booed and heckled Nack with "Nack sucks! Nack sucks!" chants and the weasel smirked at the crowd as he wiped his bloody nose at them. Nack then got an idea and wrapped part of the chain around Silver's neck and pulled him to his feet.

"What the heck is Nack doing!" Crysta wondered out loud.

Then, with Silver in tow, Nack made his way to one of the corners and tagged it.

"Oh, that's what he's doing! He's tagging the corners while pulling Silver with him to make sure he doesn't stop him! Awesome idea!" said Wooiser.

"I hate to admit it, but that really is a genius idea! Nack may win this match if he gets to all the corners without having to worry about Silver stopping him!" said Crysta.

Unbeknownst to Nack, Silver had tagged the corner as well.

"Whoa whoa, hold on a second! What the hell is that!" Wooiser exclaimed.

"Silver's tagging the corners right along with Nack! And Nack doesn't even know it!" said Crysta.

"That's totally not fair!" said Wooiser.

"How is it not fair! Silver's simply doing the same thing Nack is and is trying to win the match like he is! It looks like this idea by Nack may come back to bite him in the ass!" said Crysta.

"The Sniper" made his way to two more corners and tagged them while Silver did the same behind him.

"Damn! Nack is totally oblivious to what Silver is doing!" said Wooiser.

A victorious smirk and laugh came from Nack as he began to head towards the fourth and final corner and just before he tagged it, Silver fought out of his grasp and put distance between them.

"Silver's gotten away from Nack! This looks like its coming down to the wire! Both of them have tagged three of the corners and only got one more to go!" said Crysta.

Nack turned around just as Silver was throwing a kick at him and he caught the hedgehog's foot, a smirk plastered across his face.

"Ha! Take that Silver! You're not kicking anybody today!" said Wooiser.

Nack threw Silver's leg to the side, but the hedgehog kept his balance and spun in a complete circle, bringing his foot back up and delivering a Spinning Heel Kick to Nack's face, dropping him to the mat.

"Oh! What a kick right to Nack's face and 'The Sniper' goes down!" said Crysta.

Silver quickly recovered from the kick, leapt at the corner, and tagged it, causing the crowd to explode in loud cheers.

"Oh no!" Wooiser yelled in disbelief.

The referee called for the bell and the match was over.

"Oh yes! It's all over! Silver has defeated Nack and successfully defends his US Title!" said Crysta.

_**(Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 – "Dreams Of An Absolution")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match, and still the SWA United States Champion, Silver the Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The crowd cheered and applauded ad the winner was announced. Silver got to his feet and the referee went to him and unlocked his wrist from the handcuff, raising his arm up in victory afterwards.

"Silver defeats Nack in a great match and is still the US Champion!" said Crysta happily. "Ha-ha! My pick won! And he did it all by himself and with no assistance whatsoever!"

"That's highway robbery!" Wooiser shouted. "There's no way you can justify what Silver did! He stole this victory from Nack, simple and plain!"

"What the heck are you talking about!" Crysta asked. "Silver simply got the upper hand on Nack while he was leading him around the ring! Turns out the genious idea turned out to be a big time mistake on Nack's part!"

Silver smiled out to the crowd as he levitated in the middle of the ring and the referee went to the outside of the ring and picked up the US Title. Going back into the ring, the referee handed Silver the title belt and the hedgehog held it up high above him amidst the fans.

"Oh, quit rubbing it in Silver, damn you!" said Wooiser. "You won! We know already!"

"He won a very great match! He deserves to celebrate his victory and successful title defense!" said Crysta.

Nack, still holding his face, sat up and looked in disbelief at that Silver standing over him with the title belt that was once his. Silver turned back to Nack and held his hand out to him in an effort to help him up. Angry and seething from the loss, Nack swatted Silver's arm away from him.

"Get your hand out of Nack's face Silver!" said Wooiser. "I don't blame 'The Sniper' for being mad!"

"He's just being a sore loser!" said Crysta.

Silver simply shrugged his shoulders and exited the ring, leaving Nack to frown menacingly at him and eventually start to pound his fist into the mat and pulling at the chain still handcuffed to him.

"Man, Nack was so close to winning this damn thing!" said Wooiser. "But now he has to go back to the drawing board!"

"That he does!" said Crysta. "But knowing Nack, we'll see him again in no time! But for now, let us celebrate the US Champion Silver on a very successful first title defense!"

* * *

_**~Locker Room Area~**_

Drago was walking down the hallway when all of a sudden he felt fists being slammed on his back and the yells of a female.

"You bastard! How could you do that to Geoffrey and Rotor!"

A knowing smirk appeared on the wolf's face as he chuckled. "Oh, so you caught that huh?"

The fists belonged to Hershey and she was in a huge fit of rage as she continued to slam her fists on her back. "You had no damn reason to do what you did!"

At that, Drago spun around, grabbed both of Hershey's wrists, and backed her into a wall, looking down at her with a dark smile. "Now see, that's where you're wrong. You know what, letting you go all those years ago was probably one of the biggest mistakes that I made in my life."

Hershey grit her teeth in anger. "You didn't let me go! I walked away from you myself!"

Drago chuckled. "Heh, still as feisty as ever. Like I said, letting you go was a big mistake. I'm just now realizing that. And now, I'm looking to rectify that mistake and make things right."

"What the hell are you getting at!" Hershey said as she began to struggle in his strong hold.

"What I'm getting at is…" the wolf began as he leaned down to Hershey's ear, the heat from his breath stinging her. "…I want you back Hershey."

The cat's eyes went wide in both shock and anger. "Want me back! Drago, you must be crazy to think that I'd ever want to be with you again! Besides, I'm with Geoffrey now!"

"You hit the nail on the head," Drago said as he leaned back and gazed at her. "You're with Geoffrey. So, to make a long story short, I'm gonna take that punk down and take you back. Since it's obvious that you won't come back willingly, I'm just gonna have to take you back by force."

Hershey continued to thrash about. "You're freaking crazy!"

"And the first thing I'm gonna do…" Drago said, ignoring her. "…Is make sure that skunk is out of the picture. But I'm not gonna straight out put him out right now, though I easily could. Oh no, I've thought of a different option – I'm gonna show you how weak Geoffrey is before I take you back."

"The weak one is you!" said Hershey venomously. "You're the one who attacked him from behind!"

Drago shrugged smugly as he let her wrists go. "Hey, that's what works for me. If it ain't broke, don't fix it. And uh, heh, you should know all about, if you know what I mean."

Hershey looked at Drago in disgust before she reeled her hand back and slapped the wolf right in his face. "You sick bastard!"

Drago's head reeled back slightly from the slap and a heinous smile came to his face as he touched his cheek and looked back at Hershey. "I see that you still like to get rough. Don't worry though. Things are going to get a lot rougher all in due time, in more ways than one."

The wolf chuckled as he continued on his way down the hallway, leaving a very angry and disgusted Hershey behind. She clenched her fists and slammed them both on the wall she was just up against and let out a yell of frustration and nager.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"My gosh, how much more heartless can that Drago get!" Crysta exclaimed. "Not only talking down on Geoffrey after that vicious attack on him, but to manhandle Hershey and say such degrading things to her as well!"

"You can clearly see that the guy has a motive for all this!" said Wooiser. "He simply wants his girlfriend back from the guy that stole her away!"

"Woozie, what the hell are you smoking!" said Crysta. "We know the history between Drago and Hershey and you know as well as I do that she left him because of how he was to her! What we just saw was practically a rewind of how their relationship was!"

"Oh, you mean her slapping him in the face!" Wooiser asked. "Hell, if I were Drago I would've let that crazy chick go too!"

"You damn baka!" Crysta yelled. "You are completely hopeless! Anyways, this situation with Geoffrey, Hershey, and Drago looks like it just took a major turn for the worse! And it doesn't look like it has any signs of getting better any time soon!"

_**~Locker Room~**_

"Alright boys, listen up!" said Vector as he looked at his fellow Chaotix members. "Espio and I advanced in the Tag Team Tournament last week and we all got to keep our momentum going!"

"Yeah!" said Charmy as he buzzed around excitedly. "Me and Ray are up next and we're going to get to next level too!"

"Definitely!" said the squirrel as he crossed his arms. "No matter if its me and you or Vector and Espio, we're gonna bring the Tag Team Titles to the Chaotix when this is all said and done!"

"You got that right!" Vector laughed out.

Espio, standing in a corner with his arms crossed, looked over at Charmy and Ray. "Be careful not to underestimate your opponents guys. Whoever they are, I'm sure they'll be quite the challenge."

"Oh, don't worry about a thing Espio!" said Charmy with a big grin. "We'll take care of this no problem!"

Vector gave both Charmy and Ray thumbs up. "Well then, get out there and make it happen boys!"

Charmy and Ray gave the crocodile a thumbs up as well before bumping fists and making their way out of the locker room and to towards the ring area.

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

"My prince," Antoine said as he walked to Elias. "The two of us are to be competing in the Tournament of Tag Teams and our match is up next."

"Hmm, I see," said Elias as he looked at his companion. "So the two of us are in it too."

Megan, who was sitting next to Elias, gave him a warm smile. "You two will do great. Just be careful out there."

"And be sure to put a big time whoopin' on whoever y'all are facin'!" Bunnie added.

"Not to be worrying about that Bunnie," said Antoine. "We will must certainly, how do you say, put a whooping on them."

Sally, who was recovering from her match with Carrotia, laughed softly before looking at them. "Good luck out there you two."

Elias have Megan a soft kiss before standing to his feet. "Thanks Sister. And rest assured. One step at a time, and soon the Tag Team Titles will be with the Kingdom Of Acorn."

"Y'all got that right!" said Bunnie excitedly.

"Now, let us be on our way," said Antoine as he walked towards the door.

Elias nodded his head and followed his companion, both of them leaving the room and heading towards the ring area.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"It looks like the next match in the Tag Team Tournament is up next!" said Crysta. "And wow, we have two amazing tag teams coming up in this one!"

"Charmy and Ray taking on Elias and Antoine!" said Wooiser. "Looks like we got a Chaotix VS. Kingdom Of Acorn match coming up! Sounds good to me! Let's do it!"

_**(The Foo Fighters/Finger Eleven – "Learn To Fly/Stay And Drown")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and moments later, Charmy and Ray came from behind the curtain. The two of them flew circles around the stage before stopping on the center of it and pyro exploded on the sides of the ring, getting more cheers from the crowd. The two of them flew down the ramp and flew in between the ropes into the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a quarter finals match in the SWA Tag Team Championship Number One Contender Tournament!" said the ring announcer. "Introducing first, representing the Chaotix, weighing in at a combined weight of 110 lbs., Ray the Flying Squirrel and Charmy Bee!"

"Charmy and Ray are looking to do the same thing their Chaotix teammates Vector and Espio did last week and that's advance in the Tag Team Tournament!" said Crysta. "You can bet these two high fliers are going to be pulling out all the stops to do just that!"

"Yeah, but they're going to have to get past the team of Elias and Antoine first!" said Wooiser. "We'll see how they do!"

Charmy and Ray removed their helmet and vest respectively and placed them outside the ring before going to their corner and waiting for their opponents.

_**(American Pearl/Breaking Point – "Free Your Mind/Coming Of Age")**_

The cheers continued to come from the crowd as the music played and moments later, Elias and Antoine stepped onto the stage, both of them adorned in their Kingdom Of Acorn attire. Elias tipped his crown a bit as Antoine unsheathed his sword and held it up high above him getting cheers from the crowd. The two of them made their way down the ramp and they entered the ring.

"And the opponents, representing the Kingdom Of Acorn, weighing in at a combined weight of 184 lbs., Antoine D'Coolette and "The Prince" Elias Acorn!" said the ring announcer.

"We've seen other members of the Kingdom Of Acorn in action tonight, including the Women's Champion Sally!" said Crysta. "Now we will see if her brother and one of her royal body guards can get a victory and advance in the Tag Team Tournament!"

"Sally won her match tonight but we also saw Geoffrey and Rotor get defeated!" said Wooiser. "We'll see what path Elias and Antoine will take at the conclusion of this match! All we have to do now is find out what kind of match this will be!"

Elias and Antoine placed their royal garments on the outside of the ring and stood in their corner, eyeing Charmy and Ray all the while. And the two Chaotix members did the same.

"Now this is a match that should definitely be a good one!"

Everyone cheered at the sound of Chip's voice and they saw him on the titantron standing on the side of the Roulette Wheel. "Well then, let's not keep everyone waiting forever! Let's see what kind of match this is gonna be! And on that note, please welcome the guest wheel spinner this time, Saffron Bee!"

Everyone cheered and Charmy's eyes went wide with happiness and he smiled as Saffron was shown on the screen. Hr long blonde hair was flowing down her back and she was wearing a light blue dress.

"Saffron, girl you're looking really good in that dress!" said Crysta.

"You ain't lying!" said Wooiser in pure delight. "She's fitted out in all of the right places!"

Crysta glared at the eagle before smacking him in the back of his head.

"Well Saffron," said Chip as he looked at the bee. "Feel free to give the wheel a spin to see what match this is gonna be."

Smiling brightly, Saffron nodded. "Sure!" She turned to the screen and said, "Good luck to all you guys, especially you Charmy.

Woots and screams from the crowd rang through the building as Charmy blushed a bright red. Saffron giggled before she placed her hand on the wheel and spun it.

"Alrighty now!" said Crysta. "What kind of match will this be?"

Charmy, you lucky bastard…" Wooiser mumbled.

"What did you say?" Crysta asked.

"Oh! Nothing! Nothing at all!" Wooiser said quickly.

The wheel spun for a few seconds before it landed on a sign of what looked like two sets of tag teams being eliminated from a circle.

"That wheel has chosen!" said Chip excitedly. "This match is going to be an Elimination Match!"

"Oh wow!" said Crysta as the crowd cheered. "That means that not one, but both members of a team have to be defeated for the other team to win!"

Chip dipped his hat a bit to the competitors. "Good luck, you guys! Let's get this match started!"

Saffron smiled as she waved to Charmy and she and Chip disappeared off the screen and the crowd cheered in anticipation for the match.

* * *

_**~SWA Tag Team Championship Number One Contender Quarter Finals Elimination Match (Eastern Bracket); Elias Acorn & Antoine D'Coolette VS. Charmy Bee & Ray The Flying Squirrel~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, this match is an Elimination Tag Team Match!" said the ring announcer.

It was decided that Elias and Charmy would begin the match. Antoine and Ray got outside the ring and onto the apron and afterwards, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Elias and Antoine taking on Charmy and Ray in an Elimination Tag Team Match!" said Wooiser.

"And the winners will advance in the Tag Team Tournament!" said Crysta.

Elias and Charmy met each other in the middle of the ring and Charmy excitedly held his hand up to high five him. Elias grinned and slapped hands with the bee to the happiness and applaud of the crowd.

"Great sportsmanship between these two teams! Let's see if it continues!" said Crysta.

"Damn the sportsmanship! I want to see these guys box already!" said Wooiser.

The two Mobians circled each other a few times before they closed the distance with each other. Elias went for a lockup but Charmy rolled out of the way and right to one of the corners of the ring. Elias turned around and saw Charmy leap onto the middle turnbuckle and launch himself off of it performing a backflip towards him. "The Prince" leapt up in the air and dropped Charmy with a well placed dropkick to his chest, sending the bee crashing down to the mat and getting cheers from the crowd.

"Oh man! Charmy was going for a flying maneuver there but a great counter from Elias drops him right down to the mat in a heap!" said rysta.

Chamry felt pain shoot up the back of his neck and chest and soon found himself being pinned by Elias.

1

Charmy kicked out of the pin and sat up holding his chest.

"And Charmy kicks out of the first pin attempt in the match!" said Wooiser.

Elias got to his feet and saw the position Charmy was in and kept the pressure on him by backing into the ropes, bouncing off them, running at Charmy, and driving both of his feet into the bee's face, knocking him back down to the mat hard on his back.

"Ooh, and what a huge Dropkick to Charmy's face! He must be in Lala Land after that one!" said Crysta.

Some blood began to flow from Charmy's nose and the crowd reacted loudly to it as Elias covered the bee once again.

1

Charmy kicked out.

"Charmy manages to kick out but look at that! We got blood!" said Wooiser.

"You can bet that this is going to effect Charmy for the rest of the match!" said Crysta.

Elias got up, picked Charmy up and led him over to his corner, tagging in Antoine.

"And here comes Antoine!" said Wooiser.

The crowd cheered as the coyote entered the ring and, together with Elias, dropped Charmy with a Double Dropkick to his already injured chest.

"There's a nice Double Dropkick from the Kingdom Of Acorn members!" said Crysta.

Elias got out of the ring as Antoine quickly covered Charmy.

1

Charmy kicked out and rolled onto his side.

"Charmy kicks out and it looks like he is still feeling the effects of the double team maneuver!" said Wooiser.

Antoine got to his feet, picked Charmy up, and led him over to one of the empty corners of the ring, throwing him into it and beginning to constantly ram his shoulder into his stomach forcefully.

"Now Charmy is on the receiving end of a bunch of Shoulder Rams!" said Crysta.

Charmy felt the wind being knocked out of him and one final shoulder ram later, he stumbled out of the corner and fell to the mat. Antoine went to the downed bee, turned him over, and covered him.

1

Charmy kicked out of the pin.

"Man! He managed to kicks out even after all of that!" said Wooiser.

Antoine took a few seconds before getting to his feet and backing Charmy into the adjacent empty corner, grabbing his arm, and throwing him towards the other corner. However, Charmy reversed the throw and instead sent Antoine into the corner and followed him in with a hard Clothesline.

"Beautiful reversal by Charmy and he hits a Clothesline for good measure!" said Crysta.

Antoine dropped to the mat from the impact of the attack and Charmy let loose with countless stomps to his body to which the crowd cheered along with and counted the kicks.

"Now he is all over Antoine with pretty much everything you can think of!" said Wooiser.

After landing a few more kicks, Charmy pulled Antoine from the corner and covered him.

1

Antoine kicked out and held his hurt body in various places.

"Now Antoine kicks out and he sure does look hurt after all of those attacks from Charmy!" said Crysta.

Charmy dragged Antoine to his corner and tagged in Ray, who entered the ring to a huge pop from the crowd.

"And now Ray's coming in!" said Wooiser.

The Chaotix members leapt in the air and hit Antoine with a Double Elbow Drop that caused the coyote to sit up in pain and clutch his chest.

"Oh! Nice Double Elbow Drop from the Chaotix and now they are in control of the match!" said Crysta.

Charmy slid out of the ring as Ray covered Antoine.

1

Antoine kicked out of the pin.

"Antoine kicks out rather quickly there! He still has a lot left in the tank!" said Wooiser.

Ray got up and landed a few hard shots to Antoine, punches and kicks included, before picking him up and pushing him into one of the corners. Ray then grabbed Antoine's arm and threw him across the ring to the other corner and followed him. However, Antoine leapt onto the middle turnbuckles once he reached them, leapt backwards, and caught the oncoming Ray with an elbow right to his face, dropping him to the mat and getting cheers from the crowd.

"Wow! Antoine turns the match around just like that with a Springboard Elbow out of nowhere!" said Crysta.

Antoine quickly regained his composure and covered Ray.

1

Ray kicked out of the pin.

"Ray kicks out at just a one count!" said Wooiser.

Antoine got to his feet, picked Ray up, lifted him up in his arms, and hit him with a hard Backbreaker.

"Ouch! Antoine hits a Backbreaker! That made my back cringe!" said Crysta.

Ray fell to the mat and arched his back as Antoine got to his feet and contemplated what to do next. A thought came to his mind as he turned to the nearby ropes, leapt to the top ropes, launched himself off of them, and extended his knees.

"Oh snap! What's Antoine about to do here!" Wooiser exclaimed.

Ray's eyes went wide as he quickly rolled out of the way, causing Antoine to crash down to the mat knees first and missing his attack.

"Whew, that was close! Ray just barely avoided what looked like a Springboad Knee Drop!" said Crysta.

Antoine yet out a yell of pain and Ray acted quickly, getting to his feet and swing his foot at the coyote's head, sending a loud smack throughout the Casino Night Center as the kick connected and Antoine fell back to the mat.

"Oh man! Ray just sent Antoine's head to the moon with that kick!" said Wooiser.

Ray leapt on top of Antoine and covered him.

1

Antoine reached out to the ropes, breaking the pin.

"The ropes were Antoine's only saving grace there! If they weren't there he may have been eliminated!" said Crysta.

Ray got to his feet, went to his corner and tagged Charmy, who reentered the ring to cheers from the crowd.

"Charmy's been tagged back in!" said Wooiser.

The Chaotix members waited for Antoine to get back to his feet and once he did and turned around to face them, they looped their arms with his, lifted him up, and hit him with a Double Hip Throw.

"Antoine gets hit with a big Double Hip Drop!" said Crysta.

Antoine grit his teeth as Ray got out of the ring and Charmy covered him.

1

Antoine kicked out and held the middle of his back as he sat up.

"Antoine kicks out and you can see that Double Hip Drop did a number on him!" said Wooiser.

Charmy grabbed Antoine, picked him up to his feet, and threw him back to his own corner where Elias was waiting. Unknown to Charmy, Elias reached in and tagged himself in by tagging Antoine's back.

"Hey! Elias just tagged himself into the match!" said Crysta.

Charmy got a good running start and took off charging at Antoine. At the last second, Antoine elbowed the bee right in the face, sending him staggering backwards. Elias got into the ring and, together with Antoine, dropped Charmy down with a Double Clothesline.

"Ouch! Not only an elbow to the face, but Charmy also eats a big time Double Clothesline from Elias and Antoine!" said Wooiser.

The crowd cheered as Antoine slid out of the ring and Elias covered Charmy.

1

Charmy kicked out of the pin.

"And Charmy kicks out again!" said Crysta.

Elias got to his feet and circled Charmy a few times, waiting for him to get to his feet. The bee shook the cobwebs out of his head a few times before getting to his feet and once he did, Elias grabbed his arm and twisted it around into a Standing Armbar. However, Charmy did a few rolls on the mat, getting out of the submission and pulling Elias into a Standing Armbar of his own.

"Whoa! I don't know how Charmy did that, but he reversed out of that submission and threw on one of his own!" said Wooiser.

"The Prince" grit his teeth for a split second in pain before dropping down, wrapping his legs around Charmy's, and bringing him down with a Drop Toehold.

"And Elias gets out of the submission just like that!" said Crysta.

Elias quickly got to his feet and Charmy looked at him with a slightly shocked expression. Elias smirked and waved his hands in a fashion that told Charmy to "Bring it on."

"Oh come on Charmy! Don't take that!" said Wooiser.

Irked slightly, Charmy sprang to his feet only to be quickly rolled up by Elias.

1

Charmy kicked out of the pin.

"That was a close one! Elias baited Charmy in with that one and he almost got him eliminated!" said Crysta.

The two Mobians scrambled to their feet and Elias caught his opponent with a knee to the stomach, buckling him and pulling him to his corner, tagging in Antoine.

"Antoine's coming back in!" said Wooiser.

The coyote entered the ring as Elias got out of it and Antoine attacked Charmy with a few kicks and chops across the chest as he backed him into the ropes. Antoine grabbed Charmy's arm and whipped him into the ropes. As Charmy came back to him, Antoine bent over. However, Charmy stopped in front of him, made a mad dash for his corner, and tagged in Ray.

"And Charmy tags Ray in! He got over there like a bullet shot out of a gun!" said Crysta.

The crowd cheered as the squirrel leapt over the ropes and ran right for Antoine, taking his legs out from under him with a Chop Block. Ray then backed into the ropes and hit Antoine with a Flying Crossbody. The crowd was cheering loudly for Ray as Antoine slowly got back to his feet and when he did, Ray picked him up onto his shoulder.

"Ray's got Antoine up in his grasp! What's he gonna do now after those hard hitting moves he just clobbered Antoine with!" Woosier asked.

Suddenly, Antoine maneuvered his body off of Ray, locked his arm around his head, and drove him down to the mat head first with a DDT, getting a loud reaction from the crowd.

"Oh my gosh! Antoine turns the tables and hits a big time DDT on Ray!" said Crysta.

Ray's head bounced off the mat and he fell to his back, finding himself being pinned by Antoine afterwards.

1

Ray kicked out of the pin.

"Man! How did Ray manage to kick out of that one so quick!" Wooiser aksed.

"The will to go on and win this match, that's what!" said Crysta.

Antoine got to his feet and landed some hard kicks down onto Ray's legs before he picked Ray up and positioned him for a Piledriver and the crowd popped loudly at it.

"Piledriver, coming up!" said Wooiser.

As Antoine bent over and wrapped his arms around Ray's midsection, Ray started fighting out of the maneuver until he lifted Antoine up and over and hit him with a Back Body Drop.

"Ray fights out of a precarious situation by hitting a Back Body Drop on Antoine!" said Crysta.

Antoine was about to get back to his feet when Ray covered him.

1

Antoine kicked out.

"And Antoine kicks out!" said Wooiser.

Ray got up and made his way over to one of the turnbuckles, climbing up to the middle one and sized Antoine up.

"Ray's gone to the turnbuckle and is looking to break out a high flying move!" said Crysta.

As the coyote slowly got back to his feet, he turned to Ray and the squirrel leapt at him, extending his legs out.

"There he goes!" said Wooiser.

However, Antoine backed up and caught Ray's legs, causing him to crash down to the mat on his back. Then Antoine held Ray's legs up and the crowd cheered loudly as they saw Antoine motion for his finisher.

"Oh, what a mistake by Ray! Antoine not only avoided the attack, but he also has Ray in position for the D'Coolette Lock!" said Crysta.

Suddenly, Charmy got into the ring and ran at Antoine, who sidestepped the bee and sent him flying to the outside of the ring.

"Charmy tried to make the save but he is sent flying right back out of the ring!" said Wooiser.

Antoine went back to Ray, picked up his legs, locked the squirrel's legs around one of his own, and turned him onto his stomach, locking on the D'Coolette Lock and getting a loud pop from the crowd.

"And there it is! The D'Coolette Lock!" said Crysta.

"Antoine's got all of it locked in too! This ain't good for Ray!" said Wooiser.

Ray yelled out in pain and tried to get out of the hold but he wasn't able to as Antoine was sitting directly on his back and keeping him in place.

"Oh man, look at the pain Ray is in!" said Crysta.

The crowd began to will Ray on with chants of his name and the squirrel, in intense pain, began to etch himself towards the ropes.

"The crowd's yelling must be working because Ray is actually managing to move!" said Wooiser.

Ray scratched and clawed to the ropes and just when he was going to grab them, Antoine pulled him back to the middle of the ring.

"Oh no! What a bad break for Ray!" said Crysta.

"Antoine pulled him right back to the middle of the ring!" said Wooiser.

Ray grabbed his head and clutched it as Antoine increased the pain and when the referee asked Ray if he wanted to give up, the squirrel tapped out.

"Oh! He tapped out! Ray tapped out!" said Crysta.

_**First Elimination; Ray The Flying Squirrel**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, Ray the Flying Squirrel has been eliminated!" said the ring announcer.

A mixed reaction came from the crowd as the elimination occurred. Antoine released his hold on Ray and the squirrel rolled to the outside of the ring right beside Charmy.

"Antoine got Ray to submit to the D'Coolette Lock!" said Wooiser.

"And now he and Elias are halfway there to winning this match! Now Charmy is going to have to go it alone now!" said Crysta.

Charmy realized that Ray had gotten eliminated and that he was on his own. Ray looked up at Charmy and apologized for getting eliminated and Charmy simply smiled at him and told him not to worry about it. Ray smiled back and hi-fived his fellow Chaotix member before heading up the ramp and to the back. Charmy watched Ray leave until he turned to the ring and slid into it, only to be attacked by Antoine.

"And now the action is back on as Antoine jumps on Charmy as soon as he gets into the ring!" said Wooiser.

The coyote picked Charmy up by his hair, ran to the other side of the ring, and threw Charmy out of the ring. However, Charmy landed on the apron and stopped himself from going to the floor. Antoine saw this and leapt in the air, hitting Charmy in the face with a Dropkick that sent the bee flying off the apron and onto the announcer's table and the crowd reacted loudly.

"Man! Charmy is really taking a beating and now he's directly in front of us on the table!" said Crysta.

Antoine got out of the ring, grabbed Charmy off the table, and threw him back in the ring, following him in and covering him.

1

Charmy kicked out.

"What the…! How did Charmy kick out of after that!" said Wooiser.

"He's got a lot of heart!" said Crysta.

Antoine wiped his brow before getting to his feet and sizing Charmy up, waiting for him to stand up. The bee, now without anyone to tag, stood up slowly and dizzily to his feet and fell a bit into the ropes. Antoine approached him from behind, turned him around and threw him towards the adjacent ropes. As he reached the ropes, Charmy leapt over the top rope and landed on the apron. Antoine followed him and was hit with a Forearm to the face from the bee.

"Charmy leapt over the apron and smashes his forearm right into Antoine's face!" said Wooiser.

As Antoine staggered back to the center of the ring, Charmy leapt onto the top rope, launched himself at Antoine, grabbed his head, and drove him to the mat with a Springboard Bulldog, getting cheers from the crowd.

"What a huge Bullgod by Charmy! He's still in this match, without a doubt!" said Crysta.

After Antoine's face bounced off the mat, Charmy quickly covered him.

1

Antoine kicked out of the pin and held the front of his face and scrambled to his corner.

"Antoine kicks out and he smartly puts distance between him and Charmy!" said Wooiser.

Charmy went to his own corner and did a few leaps as he watched Antoine use the corner to stand up on his feet. Afterwards, he ran right at Antoine, leapt in the air, and hit him with a huge Body Splash in the corner.

"Big Body Splash by Charmy!" said Crysta.

However, Antoine had wrapped his arms around Charmy and held him in his arms. At the same time, Elias reached in and tagged himself in.

"Elias tagged himself in again! And Antoine's got Charmy in that Bear Hug!" said Wooiser.

Antoine took a few steps away from the corner as Elias climbed to the top of the turnbuckle beside him and sized up Charmy. Standing tall on the turnbuckle, "The Prince" leapt off the turnbuckle and hit Charmy with a Flying Clothesline while Antoine drove him down to the mat with a Spinebuster at the same time, getting a loud pop from the crowd.

"Oh my gosh! A Flying Clothesline and A Spinebuster at the same time!" said Crysta.

"Charmy's finished!" said Wooiser.

Charmy held the back of his head as Antoine rolled out of the ring and Elias covered him.

1

Charmy kicked out of the pin, still holding his head.

"No! It's not over! Charmy managed to kick out!" said Crysta.

Elias quickly got to his feet and once again went to the corner he was just in and climbed the turnbuckle.

"Elias is going back upstairs again!" said Wooiser.

"The Prince" sat perched on the turnbuckle as he watched Charmy shake his head and get to his knees first before standing fully up. When Charmy turned to Elias, the squirrel leapt off the turnbuckle and hit the bee flush in the face with a Flying Knee, dropping him and the crowd cheered out loud once again.

"Charmy gets hit with a Flying Knee! That's got to be it!" said Crysta.

After landing on the mat, Elias rolled over to Charmy and covered him.

1

Charmy kicked out and rolled onto his stomach, holding his hurt and throbbing chin.

"What the…! How the heck is he still going!" Woosier exclaimed.

Elias turned his body around, grabbed one of Charmy's legs, and locked a Kneebar on him. Charmy grit his teeth as a bit more blood came from his nose and he started thinking of what he could do to get out of the submission.

"Charmy's stuck in a Kneebar submission hold in the middle of the ring! He's got to do something to get out of this thing!" said Crysta.

An idea came to Charmy and he immediately lifted his free leg and started to kick Elias repeatedly in his face.

"Ouch! Kick right to the face!" said Wooiser.

Elias took a couple more shots to the face before he released the hold. Charmy shook out his leg before standing up and seeing Elias in a kneeling position. Therefore, he ran at Elias and kicked him in the head, knocking him down on his back. Charmy then ran to the ropes, leapt onto them, and flew backwards, slamming down onto Elias with a Springboard Senton. Then the bee got up, leapt in the air, and hit a Leg Drop across his neck, getting cheered all the while by the crowd.

"What a great combination of moves from Charmy! I can't believe he still had it in him to pull that off!" said Crysta.

Elias rolled a bit onto his side before finding himself being pinned by Charmy.

1

Elias kicked out.

"Now Elias kicks out of the pin!" said Wooiser.

Charmy wrapped his arm around Elias's head and locked Elias in a Headlock. "The Prince" closed his eyes and grit his teeth in pain and, as Charmy applied more pressure to him, he managed to get back to his feet and start etching towards his corner.

"Charmy's got Elias in that Headlock but he still got to his feet and is heading for his corner to tag in Antoine!" said Crysta.

Antoine held his hand out to Elias for him to tag and Elias continued to try to get to him. Charmy kept a tight grip on Elias but the squirrel continued to get closer and closer to Elias until he barely managed to tag him.

"He got him! Elias tagged in Antoine!" said Wooiser.

The crowd cheered loudly as Antoine entered the ring and connected with a hard Clothesline to the back of Charmy's head, enabling Elias to get free. At the same time, Elias wrapped his arms around Charmy, lifted him up, and drove him to the mat with a Belly To Belly Suplex and the crowd let out cheers.

"Ouch! A Belly To Belly Suplex to follow up a big Clothesline!" said Crysta.

Elias rolled out of the ring and Antoine quickly covered Charmy.

1

Charmy kicked out and held the back of his head once again.

"Oh come on! How the hell much longer can he go!" Wooiser exclaimed.

Antoine stood up and landed a few hard kicks to Charmy's arms and legs before picking the bee off of the mat and setting him up on his shoulders and going to one of the corners. Getting a good running start, Antoine took off running for the center of the ring to drive Charmy down into it, but the bee suddenly swung his body out of Antoine's grasp, grabbed one of his arms, and went for a Cross Armbreaker.

"Nice reversal from Charmy as he looks to go for a submission!" said Crysta.

However, Antoine spun through the submission and hit Charmy in the face with a Calf Kick, getting cheers from the crowd.

"Pow! Stopped dead right in his tracks by Antoine!" said Wooiser.

Charmy held the front of his face as Antoine covered him.

1

Charmy kicked out.

"And he kicks out again! Charmy kicked out again!" said Crysta.

Antoine got up, picked Charmy up, and whipped him into the ropes. As Charmy came back to Antoine, the coyote scooped him up in his arms for a Side Slam, but Charmy maneuvered his legs up and around Antoine's head, spun his body around, and hit him with a Leg Scissor Takedown, getting loud cheers from the crowd.

"Whoa! A Leg Scissor Takedown by Charmy!" said Wooiser.

After Antoine crashed to the mat, Charmy scrambled over to him and covered him.

1

2

Elias got into the ring and broke up the pin with a kick to Charmy's back.

"Oh man! Charmy got a near fall on Antoine!" said Crysta.

"He might have had him if Elias hadn't broken up the pin!" said Wooiser.

Charmy rolled off of Antoine and Elias quickly helped his partner up and, together with Antoine, waited for Charmy to get up before they both launched at him and hit him with a Double Shoulder Block, dropping him back down to the mat.

"And A Double Shoulder Block from the Kingdom Of Acorn members takes Charmy down again!" said Crysta.

Elias rolled back out of the ring as Antoine covered Charmy.

1

Charmy kicked out.

"What the hell is it going to take to keep that damn bee down!" Wooiser exclaimed.

Antoine took a deep breath before picking Charmy up, setting him up on his shoulder, making his way to one of the corners and set Charmy up on the top turnbuckle. Antoine landed a few punches to Charmy before following him up to the top turnbuckle and set him up for a Superplex.

"That double team move may not have done it, but of Antoine hits this then Charmy may be down for the count once and for all!" said Crysta.

However, Charmy started to land hard punches to Antoine's stomach which caused him to lose his balance and almost fall off the turnbuckle but Charmy caught him in his arms and threw him down to the mat.

"Charmy gets out of Antoine's grip and he himself sends him down to the mat!" said Wooiser.

Antoine rolled onto his back in pain and Charmy stood tall on the turnbuckle and motioned it was time for his finisher.

"Oh, Woozie! Look at that!" said Crysta.

"I'm looking! Charmy looks like he's going for the Stinger Splash!" said Wooiser.

Sizing Antoine up for a few moments, Charmy launched himself off the turnbuckle, performed a backflip in midair, and slammed down onto Antoine stomach first, hitting the Stinger Splash and sending the crowd into a frenzy and landing in a pinning position.

"There it is! The Stinger Splash hit perfectly by Charmy!" said Crysta.

"And he's got Antoine pinned too!" said Wooiser.

1

2

3

"Whoa!" Woosier and Crysta exclaimed.

The referee called for the bell, signifying the elimination.

_**Second Elimination; Antoine D'Coolette**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, Antoine D'Coolette has been eliminated.

Another mixed reaction came from the crowd after the elimination occurred and Charmy rolled off of Antoine and back to his own corner.

"After having his back against the wall for the majority of what was a two on one situation, Charmy manages to eliminate Antoine after hitting the Stinger Splash!" said Crysta.

"I sure as hell didn't see that coming! Now it's come down to Elias and Charmy! Whichever one of these two gets the next win then they will win the match for him and his partner and advance in the tournament!" said Wooiser.

Elias entered the ring and walked over to Antoine, helping him to his feet. The coyote looked at Elias with an apologetic look and gave him a slight bow. Elias smiled at him, gave him a pat on the shoulder, and nodded his head in understanding. Antoine smiled gratefully at Elias before turning to Charmy and bowing to him as well and exiting the ring afterwards, leaving Charmy and Elias in the ring.

"Antoine has nothing to be ashamed of! He put on an awesome performance tonight! And he and Elias still have a chance to win this thing!" said Crysta.

"But man, good luck with that! I don't know if Elias is going to be able to keep that bee down!" said Wooiser.

The crowd began to clap their hands for the great match that was going on as Elias turned his attention to Charmy, who had gotten back up to his feet and the two of them met in the middle of the ring. The two Mobians once again shook each others' hands before they locked up.

"This has been an incredible match and its coming down to the wire now! Who's gonna get the next win – Elias or Charmy?" Crysta asked.

"We'll find out all in due time!" said Wooiser.

Charmy surprised Elias with a quick knee to his stomach, doubling him over, and then picked him up to hit him with a Body Slam. However, Elias slipped down behind Charmy, locked his arm around Charmy's head, lifted him up, and hit him with a Reverse Suplex, getting loud cheers from the crowd.

"Elias gets out of Charmy's grip and hits him with a Reverse Suplex!" said Crysta.

Charmy clutched his stomach before finding himself being pinned by Elias.

1

Charmy was close enough to the ropes to get his foot on them, breaking the pin.

"Aww man! Charmy was lucky that time to be close enough to the ropes!" said Wooiser.

Elias picked Charmy up and landed a few knees to his body, backing him into the ropes. Elias then grabbed Charmy's arm and whipped him into the adjacent ropes. When Charmy came back to him, Elias threw a clothesline at him, which Charmy ducked underneath and ran into the other ropes. When Elias turned around, Charmy leapt at him and landed on his shoulders knees-first and used the momentum to drive Elias down to the mat on his back, hitting a Diving Double Knee Drop and getting a pop from the crowd.

"Nice move there by Charmy! He avoided Elias's attack and managed to hit one of his own!" said Crysta.

Elias grit his teeth and barely had any time to react as Charmy covered him.

1

Elias kicked out.

"And Elias kicks out of the pin!" said Wooiser.

Charmy wiped some of the blood away from his nose before standing up and backing up to a corner, waiting for Elias to get up.

"Charmy's got something big here planned from the looks of it!" said Crysta.

"The Prince" rolled to the adjacent corner and used the turnbuckle to get back to his feet and that's when Charmy made his move. The bee charged at Elias full speed and right when he was going to make contact with him, a well placed knee to the face from Elias stopped him in his tracks.

"Good grief! How many more shots to the face can Charmy take!" Wooiser exclaimed.

Elias acted quickly, pulling Charmy to the corner, grabbing the back of his head, and landing hard, vicious knees all over Charmy's body, buckling him badly and finishing with a hard knee to the chin, dropping Charm down to the mat and getting cheers from the crowd all the while.

"All of those knees! My gosh! Charmy looks like he's down and out after that!" said Crysta.

Elias dropped down, turned Charmy over, and covered him.

1

Charmy kicked out of the pin.

"See! What did I tell you! Charmy just refuses to stay down!" said Wooiser.

Elias picked Charmy up and dropped him with a hard Forearm shot to the face. As Charmy hit the mat, Elias followed up with an Elbow square to the bee's back. Elias then backed up to the ropes, bounced off them, and ran at Charmy. Suddenly, Charmy exploded off the mat and hit Elias right in the face with a Dropsault to the chest, dropping "The Prince" on his back.

"Wow! Charmy hits a Dropsault right out of nowhere!" said Crysta.

"Where the heck did he get the energy to do that!" Wooiser exclaimed.

Charmy quickly collected himself and covered Elias.

1

Elias kicked out.

"Now Elias is the one to kick out!" said Crysta.

Charmy stood up, went to one of the turnbuckles, and climbed to the top of it, waiting for Elias to get up.

"Charmy's perched on the top turnbuckle, looking to hit a flying move once again!" said Wooiser.

"The Prince" held his hurt chest as he got up to his feet and once he turned to Charmy, the bee leapt off the turnbuckle, lifted up his knees, and landed on Elias's shoulders. However, Elias managed to hold his ground, grab Chary, and drive him down to his back with a huge Powerbomb.

"Oh my gosh, what a counter by Elias! I thought he was gonna put a hole in the mat with how hard he drove Charmy down!" said Crysta.

Elias took a few deep breaths before dropping on top of Charmy.

1

Charmy reached out to the bottom ropes and grabbed them, breaking the pin.

"Damn! Again! Charmy got to the ropes and broke the pin again!" said Wooiser.

Elias got to his feet, picked Charmy up, and led him to one of the corners, he himself sitting up on top of the turnbuckle and kneed Charmy in his face, causing him to stagger backwards. Elias then stood up on the top turnbuckle and readied himself to attack his opponent.

"Elias is looking to put the exclamation mark on after that knee to the face!" said Crysta.

Suddenly, Charmy leapt at the ropes and shook them, the vibration causing Elias to fall groin first onto the turnbuckle and the crowd let out a collective "Oooh!" and a look of extreme pain appeared on Elias's face.

"Holy crap! I felt all of that one!" said Wooiser as he cringed.

"Now Charmy's got to take advantage of this chance and hit something big!" said Crysta.

Charmy wiped more blood from his face before he saw the position Elias was in and backed up to the adjacent corner, revving his legs up and getting a large pop from the crowd.

"Look at that! Charmy's looking for the Frankensteiner!" said Wooiser.

"How the heck is he going to…!" Crysta began.

Charmy then ran at Elias, leapt up in the air, and wrapped his legs around his head.

"Whoa!" Crysta exclaimed out loud.

Leaning backwards and grabbing the ropes, Charmy used his legs to send Elias flying through the air and down to the mat, hitting the Frankensteiner and getting enormous cheers from the crowd.

"He hit it! Charmy got all of his patented Frankensteiner!" said Wooiser.

"Nobody does that move better! Charmy just may have this match won here!" said Crysta.

Charmy dropped to the mat, got to Elias, and draped an arm over him.

1

2

Elias got his shoulder up off the mat and the loud "Awww!" from the crowd could be heard throughout the entire building.

"How close was that! Charmy was just a second away from wimming!" said Wooiser.

"My breath got caught in my throat! I thought he had it won!" said Crysta.

Charmy rolled off of Elias and thought about what his next move would be to keep "The Prince" down. Coughing slightly, the bee crawled to the ropes and used them to stand up. He looked and saw Elias just barely stirring and he went to the squirrel and picked him up, setting him up for a Suplex. While in midair, Elias dropped down behind Charmy, tackled him down to the mat, and let loose with vicious and hard knees to the side of his body, causing the bee to yell out in pain and the crowd to cheer loudly.

"Looks like desperation has set in and Elias is going with an all out offensive here!" said Wooiser.

A few more knees later, Elias turned Charmy over and covered him.

1

Charmy kicked out.

"Another kick out by Charmy! Is it even possible to keep him down!" Crysta wondered.

Elias got to his feet, picked Charmy up, and positioned him for what looked like a Powerbomb. "The Prince" bent over, wrapped his arms around Charmy's waist, and lifted him up onto his shoulders. At that moment, Charmy began to land hard punches to Elias's open head, knocking him off balance.

"Charmy's letting the lefts and rights fly so he can escape from another Powerbomb!" said Wooiser.

Charmy continued with the punches until Elias dropped backwards onto his back and even still Charmy landed shot after shot to him. The bee hit one more hard punch to Elias before covering him quickly.

1

Elias reached out and grabbed the bottom ropes just above him, breaking the pin.

"Now Elias grabbed the ropes and broke the pin!" said Crysta.

Charmy wiped more blood from his nose before picking Elias up and twisting his arm around a bit before throwing him into the ropes. As Elias bounced off the ropes, he suddenly exploded towards Charmy, spinning in the air, grabbing his head, and sent them both spiraling down towards the ground, hitting the Spinning Neckbreaker and getting loud cheering from the crowd.

"Oh snap! The Spinning Neckbreaker!" said Wooiser.

"Who the hell saw that one coming! Elias hit it completely out of nowhere and Charmy is down, probably for good this time!" said Crysta.

Charmy's body spun out a bit as he landed on the mat and Elias quickly covered him.

1

2

Charmy got his shoulder off the mat and the crowd once again was in disbelief.

"You've got to be joking! Charmy's still going after that!" Wooiser said in shock.

"My God, what a great match we are seeing people! Both of these guys want to win so badly and advance them and their partner in the Tag Team Tournament! We are seeing one hell of a great match!" said Crysta.

Elias himself couldn't believe it as he rolled off of Charmy, holding his head in slight frustration. Charmy held his hands to his neck, still feeling the effects of the Spinning Neckbreaker and the crowd began to clap their hands for both of the Mobians.

"The crowd is going nuts!" said Wooiser.

"I know right! As well they should! This match is great!" said Crysta.

Elias was the first to get to his feet after a few seconds and he went to his downed opponent and picked him up, landing a few shots to his body before throwing him into one of the corners and following him in. Just as Charmy reached the corner, he leapt onto the top turnbuckle and Elias drove his shoulder right through the middle turnbuckle and right into the steel post.

"Ouch! Elias's shoulder went right into the steel!" said Wooiser.

"That is not good, especially this late in the match!" said Crysta.

"The Prince" grimaced as he held his shoulder and backed out of the corner. Meanwhile, Charmy turned around on the turnbuckle, launched himself at Elias, and hit him with a Seated Senton, driving him down onto his back, getting cheers from the crowd and landing in a pinning position.

1

2

Elias kicked out right before the referee's hand came down for three.

"Man, oh man! Elias kicked out just barely!" said Wooiser.

"I don't think it could've gotten any closer than that!" said Crysta.

Charmy landed on his stomach from the kick out and couldn't believe Elias managed to kick out. The bee crawled to the ropes and used them to stand up to his feet while at the same time, Elias began to get up as well. Once Elias was to his feet, he took a deep breath and coughed a few times before looking and seeing Charmy on his feet. As if on instinct, Elias ran right for Charmy. The bee looked and saw his opponent coming and leapfrogged over him. As a result, Elias went flying right through the ropes and crashed right into the announcer's table, getting a loud reaction from the crowd.

"We just got a major crash landing right here in front of us!" said Wooiser.

"That was really sick! Hopefully Elias isn't too hurt from that fall!" said Crysta.

The referee got out of the ring to check on Elias and Charmy backed up to the middle of the ring, taking a knee.

"And now the referee's out here making sure Elias didn't break every single bone in his body!" said Wooiser.

Suddenly, loud boos rang out from the crowd.

"What in the world is that!" Crysta wondered.

"Hey, look at that!" said Wooiser.

Everyone looked and saw Bean making a beeline for the ring and sliding into it.

"That's Bean! The CW Champion! What the hell is he doing out here!" Crysta exclaimed.

The duck gripped his CW Title tightly in his hands before running at the unsuspecting Charmy and blasting him in the back of the head with the metal on the belt.

"Oh man! He just smashed Charmy in the back of his head with the title belt!" said Wooiser.

"But why! Why did he do that!" Crysta asked in confusion.

"He's probably mad because of him and Bark losing last week…to Vector and Espio! That's it! Bean must be doing this to get payback on the Chaotix, by making sure that another set of them didn't advance in the tournament since he was defeated by them!" said Wooiser.

"My gosh, you may be right!" said Crysta.

Charmy's eyes went wide before he dropped to the mat, knocked out from the shot. The boos got more intense as Bean smirked evilly at Charmy before getting out of the ring as quickly as he had entered it and bolted up the ramp and behind the curtain.

"And Bean takes off out of ringside in record time, as if he wasn't here!" said Wooiser.

"And it looks like Elias is getting his mind right out here!" said Crysta.

Elias had eventually recovered from his crash and burn and, after slowly getting to his feet and seeing that Charmy was down and out in the ring, crawled inside and draped an arm over the bee.

"Oh man! Is Elias about to get the win over Charmy here!" Wooiser asked.

"No way! Not like this!" said Crysta.

1

2

3

_**Third Elimination; Charmy Bee**_

"He got him!" said Wooiser.

The referee called for the bell and the match ended.

"It's all over! Elias and Antoine have defeated Charmy and Ray!" said Crysta.

_**(American Pearl/Breaking Point – "Free Your Mind/Coming Of Age")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winners of this match by way of pinfall, Antoine D'Coolette and 'The Prince' Elias Acorn!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

A mixed reaction came from the crowd as the winners were announced and the music played. The referee helped Elias to his feet and held his arm up in victory.

"After a very highly contested, back and forth match, Elias comes away with the win finally!" said Wooiser.

"But definitely not without controversy!" said Crysta. "Bean, who had no business in this match, came from out of nowhere and singlehandedly cost Charmy the match!" said Crysta.

"It was all payback for what happened last week with Vector and Espio!" said Wooiser.

Elias turned his attention to the downed Charmy and, after the referee let him go, he went to the bee and helped him up. Charmy, still knocked a bit from the shot to the head from Bean, stood on wobbly legs and it took him a moment to realize the match was over.

"Charmy gave it his all in there and I'm telling you, I thought he was going to pull this one off! You know what, he may very well have done it if it wasn't for Bean!" said Crysta.

"But at the end of the day, Charmy came up short, no pun intended!" said Wooiser with a laugh.

Once realization came over Charmy, a look of disappointment appeared on his face. Elias smiled at Charmy before he took his arm and held his arm up in the air, causing the crowd to cheer loudly.

"And why the heck are you showing that loser some praise Elias?" Wooiser asked.

"Charmy put on a great performance Woozie!" said Crysta. "He came close to defeating Elias many times and I believe he has gotten even more respect from "The Prince" here tonight!"

Charmy looked over at Elias in surprise before a smile came to his face and he high fived him before taking his leave from the ring, applauding "The Prince."

"And Charmy has the nerve to applaud the guy he just knocked him and his partner out of the tournament!" Wooiser exclaimed.

"Regardless of how it happened, Elias got the win over Charmy in a great match!" said Crysta. "You should be applauding too for getting the chance to commentate on such an awesome match!"

As Elias looked out at the crowd, he saw all of the Mobians bowing him and a proud smile came to his face as he took his leave from the ring as well, shaking the hands of the crowd ringside as he went up the ramp and behind the curtain.

"And as Elias takes his leave, we now know that he and Antoine have advanced in the Tag Team Tournament and are one step closer to facing Jet and Storm for the titles at 'Sudden Impact!'" said Wooiser.

"From what we know, we still have a few more teams set to face each other later tonight!" said Crysta. "I can't wait to see who they are as well as what kinds of matches they will be in!"

_**(Sick Puppies – "Survive")**_

Loud boos came from the crowd as the music played and moments later, Asui Hikaru came from behind the curtain and made her way to the ring, a microphone in her hand.

"Hey! It's Asui!" said Crysta. "What is she doing out here!"

"I have no idea!" said Wooiser. "But hot damn, has this girl been the talk of all of Mobius since last week! I can still remember clearly the way she blasted the Women's Champion Sally and the rest of the Kingdom Of Acorn!"

"Who _doesn't _remember that!" said Crysta. "Asui turned the heads over practically everyone with the things she said! And from the looks of it, we're about to hear from 'The Ice Queen' yet again!"

Asui slid into the ring and looked out at the booing crowd and she sat cross-legged on the mat and listened to them a bit longer, hearing some jeering as well, before holding the microphone up to her lips. "Apparantly, it has come to my mind that ever since last week, somebody told you all that I give a damn what you think of me. Well, let me clear that up right now – I could care less."

The boos got louder and various chants came from the crowd.

"She really doesn't care what they say!" said Wooiser.

Asui narrowed her eyes. "But don't think for a moment that I haven't heard the whispers. 'How could Asui say that about Sally? How could she disrespect the Kingdom Of Acorn?'" She rolled her eyes. "Please, spare me. I didn't disrespect Sally or her so-called kingdom at all. As far as I'm concerned, Sally and her kingdom are disrespecting themselves."

"Oh my gosh!" said Crysta as the boos intensified. "Tell me she did not just say that!"

"Oh yeah!" said Wooiser. "She said it alright!"

Asui spoke once more. "And what a joke of a kingdom it is. And not just from the current generation. We can go all the way back to Sally's grandfather, the great Frederick Acorn. Oh, what a great king he was…at first. Then he had to go and hire that wizard Ixis Nagus and then show sympathy and weakness on that human Nate Morgan." A smirk appeared on her face. "Had it not been for Frederick, Nagus wouldn't have been around and he wouldn't have the death of Nate on his conscience in the afterlife."

"My God!" said Crysta in complete shock as the crowd was stunned beyond belief. "How dare she!"

"I hate to say it, but she has a point!" said Wooiser.

"And now, let's move on to the next generation," Asui continued. "And that would be Sally's father Maximillion Acorn and his beloved wife Alicia Acorn." The cat facepalmed and laughed a bit. "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, forgive me for laughing, but it is truly funny how those two can still be considered king and queen of their kingdom when the only thing they did for their reign was either be locked away in the Void, be in a coma, or both."

Again, the entire crowd was in a stunned silence.

"That's true too!" said Wooiser while Crysta could only listen in shocked silence.

"As a matter of fact," Asui continued. "Maximillion and Alicia are the sole reason for the current generation of their kingdom being so damn weak. Let's start with their son Elias, shall we? The prince who disappeared off the face of the earth for so long. Not even ten minutes ago, you all cheered a person who didn't bother to lift so much as a finger to help you or his kingdom for how many years? And yet, you sit there and act like he was always here and never left. What a mindless bunch of sheep you are."

"Okay, this girl is going way too far!" said Crysta as the crowd was outright getting straight up angry at Asui.

"But Crysta, a lot of what she is saying is the truth!" said Wooiser.

"And all of you know how I feel about Sally," said Asui. "I made that clear last week. And for those that missed it, allow me to reiterate my feelings on the Women's Champion – she's a completely spoiled brat who can't even comprehend what it means to work for what you get. Everything she has, she has only because it was handed to her and I don't respect that, not one bit." She stood to her feet before speaking again. "And it truly is a shame. At the rate that the Kingdom Of Acorn is going, given what its rulers have done, it's safe to say that by the time Sally and Elias's offspring take the throne, the kingdom will already be six feet under."

_**(Sick Puppies – "Survive")**_

The building was deafening with boos and jeers as the music played. Asui simply threw the microphone to the side and took her leave from the ringside area.

"Everyone, I am in complete and total shock from what we have just heard," said Crysta. "Asui has taken this so-called disrespecting the Kingdom Of Acorn to a whole other level by vigorously insulting the kingdom's past rulers…"

"As ugly as it was, you got to admit that the girl brought up some good points that can't be argued with!" said Wooiser. "From King Frederick of the past to Sally and Elias of today, everything she said was valid!"

"My gosh, I know that this is not going to sit well with the Kingdom Of Acorn at all…" said Crysta.

"Well, all I know is this!" said Wooiser. "Asui is definitely making an impact around here and let's remember, Chip is looking for a number one conteder for Sally to defend the Women's Title against! Asui may have just taken a huge leap in that direction to being named Sally's challenger!"

* * *

_**~Chip's Office~**_

Chip blinked a few times before turning to Uma and Cat. "Ooo-whee, did I really just hear and see that?"

"Indeed you did," said Cat. "All of Mobius did."

Uma hung upside down from the ceiling. "I think it's safe to say that Asui has just become public enemy number one as far as the Kingdom Of Acorn is concerned."

"Gee, you think?" Chip asked sarcastically. "The girl definitely wants leave am impression, and I'll be damned if she ain't doing it before our very eyes."

Cat looked over at him. "So, you thinking of naming her the challenger for Sally at 'Sudden Impact' Chippy?"

"She's a candidate, for sure," said Chip. "As well as many others. We'll see what happens."

There was a knock on the door at that moment. "Come in!" said Uma. As the door opened Tails, Knuckles, and Griff walked into the room.

"Ah, we've got company," said Chip with a grin. "And they are Mobians who know how to knock for a change, heh."

Cat chuckled a bit as well. "Well then, how can we help you guys?"

Griff spoke up first. "Well Chip, I was thinking about the last match I had against Shadow. I want a chance to redeem myself."

"Uh huh," said Chip. "And how exactly do you want to do that?"

"I would like to request a rematch against him for next week," said Griff.

"Hmm…" Chip thought for a few moments before smiling. "Oh, what the hell? That sounds like it's be an awesome match! Alright then Griff, you've got your rematch with Shadow next week."

Griff returned the smile. "Cool! Thanks a lot boss and trust me, you won't be disappointed doing this!"

Placing a hand on Griff's shoulder, Tails grinned at him and said, "Good luck next week Griff."

"Yeah," said Knuckles as he readjusted his title belt. "Shadow definitely isn't a walk in the park, but you can take him."

Griff nodded to the two champions. "Thanks guys. I'll give it my all."

Knuckles and Tails nodded back to him and then they heard Chip's voice ring out. "And just to make things a bit more interesting, check it out."

Everyone looked and saw that Chip had spun the Roulette Wheel and it had landed on the sign signifying a 2 Out Of 3 Falls Match. "Just for a bit of fun Griff, this is the kind of match you and Shadow will compete in next week."

"Hmm, 2 Out Of 3 Falls huh?" said Griff before smirking. "That's just fine by me. Thanks again boss."

Chip nodded at the goat as he left the office and then turnd to Knuckles and Tails. "The Champs are here, heh! So, what can I do for you both?"

"Well Chip," Tails began. "Ever since I lost the TV Title to Knuckles, I've been owed a rematch for that title."

"Heh, and I decided to give it to him," said Knuckles confidently. "We came here to see if you could make it official for next week."

"Wow, well we already got a lot going on next week," said Chip. But then his smile grew. "But a TV Title Match won't hurt anything! Alright, it's on! Knuckles, you will defend the TV Title against Tails next week!"

"Alright!" said Tails in his cheerful voice. "Thanks for making the match Chip!"

"Definitely!" Knuckles agreed. Then he turned to Tail. "Let's be sure to go all out next week and put on a match everyone will remember!"

"Yeah!" the IC Champion said as he and his friend hi-fived each other. "Catch you later Chip!"

The two champions left the office and Uma turned to Chip. "Well well, I'd say next week is shaping up to be another memorable night."

Chip nodded at her, smiling big. "No doubt, no doubt."

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"You got that right Uma!" said Wooiser. "Two big matches have been made for next week!"

"After falling to Shadow in the shortest match we have seen, Griff has requested a rematch which has not only be confirmed by Chip, but will also be a 2 Out Of 3 Falls Match!" said Crysta. "And Tails is envoking his rematch clause for the TV Title and will face Knuckles for the championship next week as well! Next week already looks like a good one!"

"And now it's time to get back into the action of SWA Roulette!" said Wooiser. "Our next match up is between two women who we saw earlier and are just itching to get at each other's throats!"

_**(Destiny's Child – "Survivor")**_

Loud cheers came from the crowd as the music played and moments later, Nic came from behind the curtain and storke a pose in the middle of it, holding the brim of her hait and having a smirk on her face. She made her way down the ramp, leapt through the bottom ropes into the ring, and proceeded to get on her knees, striking another pose amidst boos from the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is our next match of the evening!" said the ring announcer. "Introducing first, from The Floating Island, weighing in at 66 lbs., Nic the Weasel!"

"Nic has been waiting a whole week for this night to get here!" said Wooiser. "After the way Blaze cost her brother Nack his match and US Title against Silver last week, she wants payback and she's about to get it right now!"

"And you can bet that in the back of her mind is the thought that Chip is looking for a number one contender for Sally at 'Sudden Impact!'" said Crysta. "If Nic can pull off a victory against Blaze tonight, she'll be one step closer to the Women's Championship perhaps!"

Nic removed her hat and belt, placed them outside the ring, and went to her corner to wait for her opponent.

_**(Sonic Rush – "Blaze The Cat")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and red lights flickered throughout the building. Seconds later, a red fireball appeared on the stage and Blaze exploded out of it, running down the ramp and sliding into the ring, posing in the middle of the ring as the crowd cheered and chanted loudly for her.

"And the opponent, from Crisis City, weighing in at 77 lbs., Blaze The Cat!" said the ring announcer.

"Ugh, and there she is!" Wooiser groaned. "Crys, I still don't see how you can defend what this chick did last week! She cost a great competitor a match and his title!"

"Oh, shut up already!" said Crysta. "Blaze was the referee and her call still stands! Besides, Nack got a taste of his own medicine! And, like Nic, Blaze is looking to establish herself as the number one contender for Sally! We'll see if she can get the victory over Nic and get closer to that goal!"

Blaze went to her corner and locked eyes with Nic, who was ready to pounce on her.

"Now this is a grudge match I'm looking forward to!" said Chip, who appeared on the titantron to cheers from the crowd. "And who knows, I may very well be looking at Sally's next challenger for the Women's Title! Good luck to both of you!" He placed his hand on the wheel. "I'll do the honors this time!"

The tiger spun the wheel and everyone watched with excitement at what kind of match Blaze and Nic would have.

"We've seen a lot of different matches already!" said Crysta. "I wonder what this one will be!"

Soon, the wheel stopped on a picture of a ring surround by barbed wire and the crowd reacted loudly in shock. Even Blaze and Nic had slightly surprised looks on their faces.

"Oh crap!" Wooiser exclaimed. "Can it be…!"

"And there you have it folks!" said Chip excitedly. "This match will be a Barbed Wire Match!"

"You've got to be kidding!" Crysta said as many officials came to the ring and began to cover the ropes and turnbuckles with barbed wire. "This match was actually one of the choices! My God, a Barbed Wire Match is quite possibly the sickest match ever devised and the only way to win is by either pinfall or submission!"

"Which is why I freaking love this!" said Wooiser, hardly able to contain his excitement. "With the bad blood going on between these two chicks, you can bet that they are going to try to cut and slice each other up!

Moments later, the officials finshed setting up the barbed wire and left the ring area. Then the referee called for the bell and the match began.

* * *

_**~Barbed Wire Match; Blaze The Cat VS. Nic The Weasel~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, this match is a Barbed Wire Match!" said the ring announcer.

"And here we go!" said Wooiser. "Blaze taking on Nic in what is sure to be a brutal one!"

Blaze and Nic circled each other a few times before they closed the distance with a lockup. The two of them struggled for a bit until Nic backed Blaze up into one of the corners, but not into the barbed wire.

"Whew, that was close! They've got to avoid going into the barbed wire!" said Crysta.

Nic landed a hard shot to Blaze's stomach and then followed that up with a clubbing blow to her back, dropping her down to the mat on her knees. Nic smirked as she grabbed Blaze's hair but at that moment, Blaze grabbed Nic by her waist and threw her face first into the barbed wire wrapped around the middle turnbuckle.

"Oh snap! Well so much for that! Nic's just got her first taste of the wire, and right in the face too!" said Wooiser.

Nic yelled out in pain as she grabbed her face and blood poured through her fingers and she found herself being rolled up by Blaze.

1

Nic kicked out of the pin and rolled away a bit from Blaze, still holding her face.

"Nic managed to kick out and look at that! The barbed wire has opened her up and the blood is flowing!" said Crysta.

Blaze followed Nic and landed a hard kick down on her before picking her up to her feet. Suddenly, Nic surprised Blaze with a quick poke to the eyes, causing the cat to back away from her and getting loud boos from the crowd.

"A poke to the eyes gives Nic the opening she needs!" said Wooiser.

Turning her attention to the corner and an idea came to Nic's mind. Gritting her teeth, Nic grabbed the barbed wire covered ropes and proceeded to climb to the top of the turnbuckle, cutting her hands in the process.

"Oh my G…What is she doing! Nic is cutting herself up by climbing up the turnbuckle!" said Crysta.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures!" said Wooiser.

Standing tall on the turnbuckle, Nic waited for the semi-blinded Blaze to come towards her and when she did, Nic leapt off the turnbuckle, soared at the cat, and hit her with a Dropkick to her chest that sent Blaze backwards into the ropes and right into the barbed wire, causing her to yell out in pain as it cut up her top and tore into her back.

"Ouch! Blaze was not only hit with that Dropkick, but she was also sent right into the barbed wire!" said Crysta.

Nic went to Blaze, pulled her off the barbed wire, and covered her.

1

Blaze kicked out of the pin.

"Blaze gets out of the pin but her back is really messed up after that!" said Wooiser.

A bloodied up Nic got to her feet and a sick smile came to her face as she stood up off of Blaze and circled her a few times, getting jeered by the crowd. Blaze took a deep breath before getting to her feet and Nice sauntered over to her. Suddenly, Blaze grabbed Nic and used her strength to throw her chest first into the barbed wire, cutting and slicing her front and making her yell out.

"Now Nic is on the receiving end of the wire again!" said Crysta.

"No fair! Blaze cheated, again!" said Wooiser.

"Don't give me that crap! She just got the jump on Nic there!" said Crysta.

Nic clutched her chest as blood began to poor through the cuts and Blaze rolled her up into a pin, ripping her off the barbed wire.

1

2

Nic kicked out of the pin and a collective "Aww!" came from the crowd.

"Whew! Nic kicked out just at the last second!" said Wooiser.

Blaze got to her feet and landed some kicks down on Nic before picking her up, grabbing one of her arms, and throwing her towards the ropes. Throwing caution to the wind, Nic leapt at the barbed wire covered ropes, slicing her hands up even more, and launched herself back at the oncoming Blaze, hitting and dropping her with a Springboard Crossbody, getting boos in the process as she landed in a pinning position.

1

Blaze kicked out of the pin.

"Man, it's like Nic doesn't even care that the barbed wire is there!" said Crysta.

"Obviously! Remember the vengeance she wants on Blaze! She'll do whatever it takes to win!" said Wooiser.

Nic rolled off of Blaze and checked her bloody hands before standing up, grabbing Blaze's hair, picking her up, and positioning her for a DDT. However, Blaze spun out of the position and pushed away from Nic. The weasel got her footing back, looked back at Blaze, and saw her strike a pose in the middle of the ring, getting cheers from the crowd.

"Ha! Blaze is pretty much showing what she, in more ways than one!" Crysta laughed.

"Come on Nic! Don't take that! Get her!" Wooiser yelled.

Her eyes twitching in anger, Nic ran right at Blaze, only to be hit with a hard Clothesline from the cat and being covered afterwards.

1

Nic kicked out of the pin.

"Blaze definitely got a heads up on Nic there! She'd better be careful not to fall for that again!" saod Crysta.

Blaze stood to her feet, grabbed one of the Nic's legs, and dragged her to the ropes, throwing her leg onto the bottom rope. Nic yelled out as the barbed wire cut into her leg and she tried to get away, but Blze held her in place.

"Oh man, that is so not fair!" said Wooiser.

"Oh ho, yes it is!" said Crysta.

The Cat leaped up and stomped on Nic's propped leg, getting another yell of pain from her. Blaze leapt up again and stomped on the weasel's leg once more. Blaze leapt up a third time to hit Nic, but this time Nic grabbed her leg and pulled it off the ropes. As a result, Blaze's foot landed on the ropes and the momentum caused her leg to go through the ropes and it sliced up her inner thigh, causing her to scream out loud.

"Oh man!" Wooiser and Crysta said in unison.

"Blaze's leg is all 'F'ed' up now!" said Wooiser.

Blood began to flow from the cut in Blaze's leg and seconds later she felt herself being rolled up by Nic.

1

Blaze kicked out of the pin and instantly held her bleeding thigh.

"Blaze still has the wherewithal to kick out! But my gosh, her leg is in really bad shape!" said Crysta.

Nic got to a kneeling position and held her injured leg as blood continued to flow from the cuts on her hands and forehead. After taking a few deep breaths, she stood up and limped over to Blaze, picking her up and landing some hard punches to her face, forcing her back towards one of the corners. Nic followed her, grabbed her arm, and attempted to throw her into the barbed wire. However, Blaze reversed the throw, locked her arm around Nic, lifted her up, and dropped her down hard across her back, hitting a Side Backbreaker and getting cheers from the crowd. Nic crashed down to the mat and Blaze covered her immediately.

1

2

Nic got her shoulder up off the mat right before the count of three.

"Oh man! Thank you God for Nic kicking out of that!" said Wooiser.

"That was really close! I thought Blaze had her there!" said Crysta.

The crowd reacted loudly as they thought Blaze had the match won and the cat rolled off of Nic, taking deep breaths and once again holding her bleeding thigh before standing to her feet and kneeling over, getting her breath back. Afterwards, Blaze looked at Nic and saw her getting up and waited for her chance. Nic eventually got up and Blaze went to her and wrapped her arm around her once again. However, Nic spun out of the cat's hold, delivered a hard kick to her gut, and then lifted her up in the Suplex position.

"Uh oh! Suplex coming up!" said Wooiser.

Nic walked over to the side of the ring and dropped Blaze down stomach first on the top ropes, hanging the cat up on the barbed wire.

"My God! How much brutal can this thing get!" Crysta exclaimed.

Blaze screamed out as the wire cut into her flesh and seconds later, Nic lifted her foot and kicked her flush in the face, the force of the kick knocking her off the rope and down to the mat.

"Well, that answers that question!" said Wooiser.

The crowd booed Nic heavily as the weasel smirked and covered her opponent.

1

Blaze kicked out of the pin.

"I'm surprised Blaze kicked out after that!" said Crysta.

"You're surprised! Hell, I'm surprised! I thought for sure Nic had her!" said Wooiser.

Nic took a few moments to regain her composure as she was feeling the effects of blood loss. Soon thereafter, she made her way to Blaze and picked her up. Suddenly, Blaze surprised Nic with a sucker punch to the face, sending her staggering backwards.

"Oooh! Nice punch from Blaze!" said Crysta.

Blaze ran at Nic, leapt up, and wrapped her arm around the weasel's head, going for a DDT. However, Nic locked her arms around Blaze and drove her backfirst into one of the corners.

"And an even nicer counter from Nic as Blaze is once again feeling some barbed wire!" said Wooiser.

Blaze shut her eyes and yelled out as the wires sliced though her top and cut into her back. Nic smirked evilly before pulling Nic off the wire, driving her down to the mat and covering her.

1

Blaze kicked out of the pin.

"Blaze kicked out again! My goodness, that cat can sure take some punishment!" said Crysta.

Nic rolled off of Blaze and had just about had enough. She slowly got to her feet, made her way out of the ring, cutting herself on the wires, and reached under the ring, eventually pulling out a table to which the crowd reacted loudly.

"Looks like Nic is breaking out the hardware!" said Wooiser.

"As if this match hasn't been sick enough! Now we've got a table added to the mix!" said Crysta.

Nic slid the table into the ring, got back inside, and set it up in the ring. Afterwards, Nic went over to one of the corners and pulling the barbed wire off of it.

"What the…! She's taking the barbed wire off of the ropes!" said Wooiser.

"What sick and twisted thing does that weasel have on her mind!" Crysta asked.

Nic felt the wire cutting more into her already heavily injured hands but she didn't care as she eventually managed to pull the wire off and turned back to Blaze, who was struggling to get to her knees. Nic went over to Blaze, wrapped the wire around her neck, and started to strangle her with it.

"Oh man!" said Wooiser.

"You've got to be kidding me! This is off the page!" said Crysta.

Blaze's eyes went wide as she thrashed about to get out of Nic's grasp, but the wire started to cut into her throat. Nic pulled Blaze over to one of the corners, got up on the very top of it, and pulled up on the wire, cutting it even more into the cat's throat.

"You asked how much more sick can this match get Crys, and I think you definitely got an answer to that question!" said Wooiser.

"I never thought I'd say this, but Nic is outright trying to kill Blaze in there!" said Crysta.

Blood was pouring down Blaze's body from her throat at this point and she began to lose consciousness until her body went limp. Nic began to laugh out crazily as the referee checked Blaze and when she didn't respond, he held her arm up and let it go, it falling to her side.

"Blaze looks like she's out cold! Nic's got this one in the bag!" said Wooiser.

"Don't count Blaze out just yet Woozie! This thing isn't over 'til it's over!" said Crysta.

The crowd started to chant and cheer for Blaze as the referee held her arm up again and dropped it, it once again going to her side.

"That makes two! One more time and Nic wins!" said Wooiser.

Nic continued to pull on the wire and the cheers for Blaze got louder as the referee held the cat's arm up for a third time and dropped it. Just before her arm got to her side, Blaze's arm stopped in midair and loud cheers came from the crowd.

"It stopped! Blaze's arm stopped! She's still in it!" said Crysta.

"Nic! Hurry up and do something!" said Wooiser.

Nic's eyes went wide in shock and before she could put more pressure on Blaze, the cat turned around and punched Nic in her injured leg, causing her to buckle slightly and yell out. With the wire still around her neck, Blaze proceeded to climb to the top of the turnbuckle as well and she grabbed some of the wire and wrapped it around Nic's neck as well, getting cheers from the crowd.

"Now Nic is in the same position Blaze herself is in! This is really dangerous! They both are on the top turnbucklewith barbed wire wrapped around their necks!" said Crysta.

Nic's eyes went wide and she was soon socked with a hard punch from Blaze. The weasel answered with a punch of her own and the two of them brawled with each other on the top turnbuckle, the loose wire wrapping itself around them both as the brawl intensified.

"And look at that! They are boxing the hell out of each other and the wire is wrapping around them both!" said Wooiser.

Eventually, they both began to lose their footing on the turnbuckle and, both of them thinking the same thing, they grabbed the other to throw them off but they both went sailing off the turnbuckle and crashed right through the table in the ring, sending the crowd into a frenzy.

"HOLY CRAP!" Wooiser and Crysta exclaimed in unison.

Both Blaze and Nic were laid out in the broken remains of the table and they both were wrapped in the barbed wire together, neither of them moving an inch.

"They just crashed through the table!" said Crysta.

"It looked like they both had the same idea but in the end it backfired and they both paid the consequences for it!" said Wooiser.

It was only then that the referee noticed that Nic was on top of Blaze and he dropped down to make the count.

"Look! Nic is actually on top of Blaze!" said Crysta.

1

2

3

"She got her! She got her!" said Wooiser.

The match was over and the referee called for the bell, ending the match.

"It's all over! Nic has defeated Blaze!" said Crysta.

_**(Destiny's Child – "Survivor")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, Nic the Weasel!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

Boos came from the crowd as the music played and the winner was announced.

"I didn't think anything was going to be able to top that Steel Cage Weapons Match earlier, but this damn sure did it!" said Wooiser.

"No kidding! These two tried to do each other in in one of the worst ways possible, with freaking barbed wire!" said Crysta.

"And in the end, Nic came out the victor and gets the revenge she so desperately wanted!" said Wooiser.

The officials came running down the ramp. Once they reached the ring, they began to take the barbed wire off of the ropes and turnbuckles, as well as cut Blaze and Nic out of their tangled up position.

"Thank goodness for these officials coming out here to get the damned wire out of there and to help Blaze and Nic!" said Crysta.

"That fall they took through the table wrapped them completely in the wire! It'd be practically impossible for them to just slide out of it!" said Wooiser.

Both women were completely spent and were unable to move on their own, so they were both helped out of the ring by some of the officials and carried to the back as the others stayed behind to clean up the blood from the match.

"And that is the result of this match – neither of them being able to walk on their own and having to be helped to the back! This is what these kinds of matches do to you!" said Crysta.

"No doubt, but man what a victory for Nic this was! I guarantee that she left a big impact in the eyes of Chip! I wouldn't be surprised if she was named Sally's number one contender for 'Sudden Impact' after this!" said Wooiser.

"We'll have to wait and see! But most importantly, I hope that both Blaze and Nic are able to recover from this hellish match!" said Crysta.

Nic, half-conscious, held her arm slightly up in victory as she was carried up the ramp and the crowd continued to boo her.

* * *

_**~Backstage Area~**_

"It sure is good to have you back Walt," said Stu as he and Thrash talked to their leader. "How are you holding up after that crazy match at 'Onslaught?'"

The wallaby smiled as he readjusted the Hardcore Title on his shoulder. "As good as new. That match took a lot out of me, as everyone pretty much knows. But in the end, it was worth it. The important thing is that the Hardcore Title is still with us in the Downunda Freedom Fighters."

"Yeah," said Thrash with a slight grunt. "What about Bill? How's he taking this whole thing?"

"He's the same as he's always been," said Walt with a laugh. "So, he's more or less the same, heh."

The three of them shared a laugh with each other until the sight of something caused them to stop abruptly. They looked to the side and they saw Chaos walking by, an evil smirk on his face. As he passed by them, the hedgehog laid eyes on Walt's title belt and a sneaky grin appeared on his face as he continued on his way.

"What the heck was that about?" Stu asked out loud once Chaos was gone.

Walt shrugged his shoulders. "With him, who knows? Anyways, you two got more important things at hand. You guys are in the Tag Team Tournament and your match is up next."

Thrash grinned, ready for combat. "Yeah, and we're taking on those punks Fockewulf and Bearenger. We'll smash them no problem."

Walt laughed a bit. "Try not to go too overboard Thrash. Good luck out there. You too Stu."

The wombat smiled and gave the Hardcore Champion a thumb up before turning to Thrash. "Let's go."

Thrash nodded at him before they turned around and made their way towards the ring area. Walt watched them leave before he turned to go back to their locker room.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"It looks like the Tag Team Tournament is continuing!" said Wooiser. "And Thrash and Stu certainly got one of the worst spots on the board as they are taking on the tag team specialists Fockewulf and Bearenger!"

"Where the heck did you get specialists from!" Crysta asked incredulously. "Last time I checked, those guys have been on the losing end in their matches!"

"Bah, forget the details!" said Wooiser. "All I know is that those guys from Downunda are going to have their hands full tonight!"

_**(The Dropkick Murphys/Eminem - "Shipping Up To Boston/Mosh")**_

The crowd cheered as the combined music played and moments later, Thrash and Stu came from behind the curtain, made their way down the ramp, and entered the ring, both of them getting on adjacent turnbuckles and playing to the crowd a bit.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the next match in the Tag Team Tournament!" said the ring announcer. "Introducing first, representing the Downunda Freedom Fighters, weighing in at a combined weight of 263 lbs., Wombat Stu and Thrash the Tasmanian Devil!"

"Now that the whole issue with Bill is now in the past, the Downunda Freedom fighters are looking to get the whole team back on track!" said Crysta. "And Thrash and Stu look to start it off by advancing in the Tag Team Tournament!"

"We'll see if they can even get past the first round!" said Wooiser.

Thrash and Stu went to their corner and waited for their opponents to arrive.

_**(Saliva/Burn Halo – "Click Click Boom/Save Me")**_

Loud boos came from the crowd as the combined music played and moments later, Fockewulf and Bearenger came zipping out from behind the curtain, riding on their respective motorbike and rocket. They did a few circles around the ring before stopping at the steel steps. They got off their vehicles, entered the ring, and held their fists up in the middle of the ring, amidst a sea of booing fans.

"And the opponents, at a combined weight of 210 lbs., Bearenger the Bear and Fockewulf the Wolf!" said the ring announcer.

"These guys have definitely had the bad luck syndrome following them as they have a losing record going into this match!" said Crysta. "They going to have to get their minds right and pull out a win if they want to advance in the tournament!"

"They'll find some way!" said Wooiser. "These guys always got something up their sleeves to try to get a win! And plus, we have to see what kind of match this will be first!"

Fockewulf and Bearenger went to their corner and a few moments later, Chip appeared on the titantron with Barby standing next to him.

"Well, it looks like the Tag Team Tournament is back on!" said Chip as he spun his cane around in the air before setting it down in front of him. "And I think these guys are really going to bring the house down!" He turned to Barby and smiled. "Alrighty Barb, give the wheel a spin and let's see what match these four will put on!"

Barby, who was dressed in a sparkly dress the same snow white color as her fur, smiled as she placed her hand on the wheel. "No prob! Thrash, Stu, good luck guys!"

The aforementioned Mobians gave their teammate thumbs up and Fockewulf and Bearenger rolled their eyes as Barby spun the wheel.

"Man, I hope this ain't another Barbed Wire Match!" said Crysta. "That was just too sick for words!"

"If it's not Barbed Wire, then it'd better be something close to it!" said Wooiser.

Everyone watched the wheel spin a bit longer before it stopped on a picture of a dumpster and the crowd cheered loudly.

"There we have it!" said Chip as he looked at the wheel. "This match will be a Dumpster Match!"

"A Dumpster Match? Hells yeah, I can work with that!" said Wooiser as a few officials pushed a dumpster from behind the curtain down to the bottom of the ramp.

"There's no disqualifications in this match and the only way for one of these teams to win is to throw both of their opponents into the dumpster and close it shut!" said Crysta. "I think things are going to get quite ugly and nasty in this one!"

"And with that said, let's get this match started!" said Chip as he and Barby disappeared off the titantron and the bell to begin the match rang.

* * *

_**~SWA Tag Team Championship Number One Contender Quarter Finals Dumpster Match (Eastern Bracket); Fockewulf The Wolf & Bearenger The Bear VS. Thrash The Tasmanian Devil & Wombat Stu~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following tag team match is now a Dumpster Match!" said the ring announcer.

Fockewulf immediately got out of the ring and made a beeline for the dumpster. He was followed by Thrash as Stu and Bearenger brawled with each other to the outside of the ring.

"And things have gotten started real quick!" said Wooiser.

Fockewulf reached into the side of the dumpster and pulled out a steel chair, but before he could do anything, Thrash ambushed him from behind, grabbing his head and slamming it into the side of the dumpster, causing him to release the weapon and stagger backwards up the ramp.

"Thrash isn't wasting any time as he is already putting the dumpster to use as a weapon!" said Crysta.

Thrash himself picked up the chair and just as he was going to rush at Fockewulf, the wolf ran at him, grabbed him, and made an attempt to throw him through the side of the dumpster, managing to do so.

"And Fockewulf responds by getting Thrash into the dumpster! Now all he has to do is keep him in there and somehow quickly get Stu in as well, shut the door, and bam! Match over!" said Wooiser.

The crowd booed loudly as Fockewulf grabbed the side door and tried to slide it close, but suddenly, a large pipe came shooting out of the object and clocked Fockewulf in the side of the head, dropping the wolf down.

"Oh snap! A pipe right to the head!" said Crysta.

Thrash came out of the dumpster, holding the pipe in his hand and dropping to the floor.

"Oh come on! What the hell is a pipe doing in that dumpster!" Wooiser exclaimed.

"It's probably filled to the brim with weapons and they are all legal in this match!" said Crysta.

The Tasmanian devil held the pipe up high above him and was about to bring it down on Fockewulf, but a well placed kick to the kneecap from the wolf caused Thrash to buckle and let go of the pipe. Fockewulf got to his feet and lifted Thrash onto his shoulder and walked up the ramp away from the dumpster before turning to it.

"Fockewulf escaped being hit with that pipe again and it looks like he has some evil thoughts on his mind!" said Wooiser.

Fockewulf let out a primal yell as he ran right at the dumpster. At the last second, Thrash fell down behind Fockewulf and drove him face first into the dumpster, getting cheers from the crowd as Fockewulf stumbled to the side and fell down.

"And Fockewulf's head meets the dumpster once again!" said Crysta.

Thrash took a few moments to catch his breath before going to pick Fockewulf up when all of a sudden, he got jumped from behind by Bearenger, to which the crowd booed loudly.

"Bearenger's jumped into the fray and saves his partner!" said Wooiser.

Bearenger stomped Thrash countless times until he was laying on the ground and landed a final stomp to his head. Afterwards, the bear went to Fockewulf and helped him to his feet. The two of them went to Thrash, picked him up, got behind him, and lifted him up in the air, hitting him with a Back Suplex into the dumpster, getting a loud reaction from the crowd.

"Ouch! What a double team move by Fockewulf and Bearenger!" said Crysta.

"Thrash sure is going to be feeling that one tomorrow, ha-ha!" Wooiser said.

Thrash slid down the dumpster and down to the ground and Focewulf and Bearenger got to their feet with smug looks on their faces. The two of them hi-fived each other before heading to the other side of the dumpster. When they did, they didn't notice Stu get into the ring from the opposite side, run across leapt through the ropes, and send both of them into the dumpster with a Suicide Dive, getting a pop from the crowd.

"Whoa! Stu takes both Fockewulf and Bearenger down with one move!" said Crysta.

Fockewulf held the back of his head as he hit the ground and Stu picked Bearenger up to his feet, leading him over to the side door of the dumpster. Suddenly, Bearenger turned around, grabbed Stu, and threw him halfway into the dumpster, attempting to grab one of his legs to lock a submission hold on him.

"Stu's in the dumpster and he's in big trouble now! Bearenger's trying to lock something on him!" said Wooiser.

However, Stu grabbed the other side of the dumpster and pulled himself to it, pulling Bearenger face first into the object as a result and getting cheers from the crowd as the bear fell to the ground.

"Nice move by Stu as he manages to get out of Bearenger's hold on him!" said Crysta.

Stu got out of the dumpster and as soon as his feet touched the ground, Bearenger leapt at his legs, dropped him down to the ground on his stomach, grabbed one of his legs, sat on his back and locked on a Half-Boston Crab, getting loud boos from the crowd.

"Yeah! There's that submission Bearenger was looking for!" said Wooiser.

Stu grit his teeth and pain and tried to scramble out of the hold but Bearenger held onto it tightly. It was at that moment that Thrash finally recovered and got back into the fray, slamming Bearenger in the head with a trash can lid he pulled out of the dumpster.

"I think Bearenger's brains might be scrambled after that shot to the head!" said Crysta.

The bear was knocked for a loop and fell to the side of Stu. Thrash went to his partner and helped him up to his feet. Stu held his leg for a bit before Thrash went to Bearenger, picked him up, and placed him against the dumpster, giving the lid to Stu.

"What the hell is this!" Wooiser asked out loud.

Stu got the message and got a good running start up the ramp. The fans ringside stood up as they saw Stu run back down the ramp at Bearenger, leap towards him, and hit him with a Flying Crossbody into the dumpster with the lid in between them, sending the crowd into a frenzy.

"Now there's a use for a trash can lid I never thought of before!" said Crysta.

Bearenger dropped to the ground holding his front in pain and the two Downunda Freedom Fighters were about to pick him up and put him into the dumpster when Fockewulf recovered and attacked them both, slugging Thrash in the face and shoving Stu shoulder first into the dumpster.

"Thank God for Fockewulf! Bearenger was in sone serious trouble there!" said Wooiser.

The wolf went to his partner and helped him up, though Bearenger was still feeling the effects of Stu's attack. The two of them remembered Stu's Suicide Dive on them and they wanted payback. They went to the downed wombat, each grabbing one of his legs, and drove both of their feet into his groin, causing Stu to yell out in pain and the crowd to cringe at what they saw.

"Oh my Gosh!" said Crysta.

"Stu's family jewels are never going to be the same after that!" said Wooiser.

Stu grabbed his lower region as Fockewulf and Bearenger let his legs go, both of them laughing. Thrash looked over and saw that his partner was laid out and he acted quickly, running at Bearenger and hitting him with a Clothesline that dropped him to the ground. The crowd cheered loudly as Thrash continued his assault, going to Fockewulf and ramming him constantly into the barricade.

"Lookat Thrash go! A Clothesline takes Bearenger out and now he is all over Fockewulf with those shoulder rams!" said Crysta.

A few more Shoulder Rams later, Thrash released Fockewulf and watched as he dropped to the ground. Leering down at the wolf, Thrash landed a kick to him before turning around and going back to Bearenger, grabbing him and beginning to pick him up. Suddenly, Bearenger lifted his arm up and hit Thrash in his groin, immediately causing him to release him and hold himself.

"Well, add Thrash's family jewels to my aforementioned statement!" said Wooiser.

Bearenger got to his feet, reached into the dumpster, pulled out an empty glass bottle, and swung it at the Tasmanian Devil's head so hard that it shattered upon impact and caused him to stagger.

"This may not be a bar brawl, but man that shot to the head with a bottle sure does remind me of one!" said Crysta.

Bearenger went to Fockewulf and helped him up. Afterwards, they went to the stunned Thrash, locked their arms around his head, lifted him up, and hit him on the steel ramp with a Double Suplex, getting boos from the crowd.

"Another hard-hitting double team move from Fockewulf and Bearenger puts them back in control of this match!" said Wooiser.

Fockewulf and Bearenger stood up and once again started to taunt the downed Trash in his face. Unknown to them, Stu had recovered from their earlier attack, reached into the dumpster and pulled out a large pole.

"Stu's got a pole!" said Crysta.

"Oh crap! Turn around, you guys! Turn around!" Wooiser yelled.

Pole in hand, Stu ran at Fockewulf and Bearenger and attacked them with it, hitting Fockewulf in his back and dropping him while hitting Bearenger square in the stomach.

"And Stu takes out both of his opponents!" said Crysta.

"That was foul! Come on, a pole! Really!" Wooiser shouted.

"You've got to be kidding! With all the things Focewulf and Bearenger have pulled in this match!" Crysta countered.

The crowd cheered loudly as the bear stumbled off balance and Stu went to check on Thrash, helping him to his feet in the process. Afterwards, the two Downunda Freedom Fighters members went to Bearenger, grabbed him, and led him over to the dumpster, lifting him up to throw him into the side of it.

"Oh no! Bearenger's about to be thrown into that nasty dumpster!" said Wooiser.

Suddenly, boos rang out from the crowd and two loud cracking sounds went throughout the building.

"What the hell! What was that!" Crysta exclaimed.

"Hey yo! Check it out!" said Wooiser.

The next thing everyone knew, Thrash and Stu dropped down to the ground, completely out, and everyone saw Wendy Witchcraft standing over them, holding her cane tightly in her hands.

"It's Wendy!" said Crysta.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! Wendy's out here to make sure her boys win!" said Wooiser.

"And it's no disqualification, so what she did is perfectly legal!" said Crysta.

Wendy got Bearenger to his feet and yelled for him to go get Fockewulf, which he did. The wolf shook his head out as Bearenger led him over to their downed opponents. The two of them landed a few kicks down to Trash and Stu before picking them up and throwing them both into the dumpster, shutting the sliding doors and closing the top of it.

"They got them! Ball game!" said Wooiser.

The referee called for the bell and the match ended.

"It's all over! Focewulf and Bearenger have defeated Thrash and Stu!" said Crysta.

_**(Saliva/Burn Halo – "Click Click Boom/Save Me")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winners of this match, Fockewulf the Wolf and Bearenger the Bear!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The crowd was booing loudly as the music played and the winners were announced.

"Fockewulf and Bearenger get the huge win and show off their tag team expertise as they advance in the Tag Team Tournament!" said Wooiser.

"Woozie, give me a break!" said Crysta. "It looked like Fockewulf and Bearenger were just about to lose! Had Wendy not come out here and helped them, that may have very well been the case!"

"Hey, you explained the rules yourself at the beginning of this thing!" Wooiser countered. "No DQs! That meant that Wendy, or abybody else, could pretty much do whatever they wanted and it would be legal in this match! And at the end of the day, Wendy has helped her boys get the huge win they needed and puts them one step closer to becoming the Tag Team Champions!"

The referee went to Fockewulf and Bearenger and held their arms up in victory.

"These guys owe Wendy big time for this win!" said Crysta.

"And you know what? I think Wendy didn't want to take the risk of her group losing again!" said Wooiser. "Carrotia already suffered a loss to Sally earlier and she didn't want to see that again! So she took matters into her own hands and this is the result of it!"

Fockewulf and Bearenger laughed out loud and began to punch and kick at the dumpset, mocking and taunting Thrash and Stu inside of it.

"And look at these guys! I swear they are so full of themselves to taunt their opponents even when they are in a dumpster!" said Crysta. "For that, I sure do hope they get theirs!"

Wendy smirked evilly and clapped her hands as she saw her minions climb to the top of the dumpster and hold their arms up amongst the booing crowd.

"Congratulations to the team who I think has the best chance of going all the way in this tournament!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

The titantron was split in three and Lily, Marine, and C.S. were shown walking towards the ring,

"Uh oh! Look who are on their way here!" said Wooiser. "Lily, Marine, and C.S. got that 'Ready to throw down' looks on their faces!"

"Lily and Marine's match last week was interrupted by C.S. and, as a result, the three of them are about to be involved in a triple threat match! A lot of unfinished business in this one and I can't wait to see these three ladies lock up!

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

_**(? – "The Orient Express Theme")**_

Loud boos came from the crowd as the music played and moments later C.S. came out onto the stage with a kimono on as well as her large hat and her head down. She stood on the stage, held the brim of her hat, and looked out at the crowd with a cold look before making her way down the ramp and into the ring. She went to her corner and made a few ninja handsigns as she removed her hat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is time for our next match of the evening!" said the ring announcer. "Introducing first, from The Far East Of Mobius, weighing in at 75 lbs., Conquering Storm the Lynx!"

"I can almost guarantee that C.S. is going to be gunning after Marine after she and Nic were defeated by her and Blaze back at 'Onslaught!'" said Crysta.

"If that's the case, Marine had better watch her back for sure!" said Wooiser. "And C.S. is also looking to get recognized by Chip as possibly Sally's next challenger and man C.S. could possibly be the woman to be named next in line for the Women's Title!"

C.S. removed her hat and kimono, getting a few whistles from males in the crowd. She placed her garmet outside the ring and waited for her opponents.

_**(Sonic Rush Adventure – "A New Venture")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and moments later Marine came from behind the curtain with a huge smile on her face. She stood in the middle of the stage, held her pointer fingers to the side, and as she did, pyro exploded from the sides of the stage in a circular motion and ended in a huge explosion. The crowd cheered louder for her as she sprinted her way to the ring, slid into it, and spun up to her feet, standing in a pose in the ring.

"Next, from Southern Island, weighing in at 26 lbs., Marine the Raccoon!" said the ring announcer.

"Marine was looking to make a comeback in that match with Lily last week and she may have possibly come back and got the win had it not been for C.S.'s interference!" said Crysta.

"That raccoon is right in C.S.'s crosshairs so she had better keep an eye on her at all times because I kid you not, C.S. is going to be looking to take her head off!"

"Don't count out Marine! She defeated C.S. once before and I have all the confidence that she is fully capable of doing it again!" said Crysta.

Marine eyed C.S. as she went to her corner and waited for the final competitor.

_**(Within Temptation – "Stand My Ground")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and the lights in the arena went off. A dimensional rift opened up on the stage and electricity shot out from it. A figure began to form in it and when the rift went away Lily was standing on the stage. She stood motionless for a few seconds before she began to make her way down the ramp and once she got to the ring, Lily got inside the ring. Holding onto her necklace, Lily went to her corner and stood opposite of her opponent.

"And finally, representing Team Havoc, from Parts Unknown, weighing in at 67 lbs., Lily the Hedgebat!" said the ring announcer.

"It must be said, Lily was pretty much dominating Marine last week in that match with her incredible strength! You can believe that is going to play a factor in this match!" said Crysta.

"Oh no, you think!" Wooiser asked sarcastically. "Add the fact that this chick is a great submission specialist and we got the total package! Marine and C.S. had definitely be on the lookout for Lily, who like them, are looking to impress the boss and be named Sally's next number one contender!"

Lily went to her corner and as the three ladies looked at each other, Chip appeared on the titantron, the crowd cheering loudly for him. "Well well, I can see that all three of you are ready to settle some unfinished business! And quite frankly, I'm ready to see you three get it on too, not in the sexual way of course, heh heh!"

The crowd laughed, as did Lily and Marine while C.S. rolled her eyes.

"Hell, I'd damn sure like to see them get it on!" said Wooiser, only to be smacked in the head by Crysta.

"Now then, let's see what kind of match this will be!" said Chip as he gave the wheel a spin.

"My gosh, what else can we see tonight?" Crysta asked. "We've pretty much seen everything!"

The wheel spun a bit longer until it stopped on a picture of fire. "Oh, hell yeah!" Chip said happily. "I was so hoping this match would get picked!"

"Fire?" Crysta asked out loud. "What kind of match…Oh my GOD!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is going to be an Inferno Match!" said Chip, getting loud thunderous cheers from the crowd. "And I'll add my own little touch on this and make it an Elimination match as well! Good luck girls!"

"As if the Barbed Wire Match earlier wasn't enough!" said Wooiser as Chip disappeared off the titantron and officials came down to set up flamethrowers around the ring. "This one just may beat that by a long shot!"

"This is craziness!" Crysta exclaimed. "Barbed wire is one thing, but this is freaking fire and fire burns! And Chip has made it an elimination match as well so the only way to win is for two of the women to be thrown through or over the ring and set ablaze by the fire!"

"Heh heh heh, this one is gonna be good!" said Wooiser.

A few moments later, the officials finished setting up the flamethrowers and activated them, causing fire to erupt from them and surround the ring. The referee called for the bell and the match began seconds later.

* * *

_**~Triple Threat Inferno Elimination Match; Lily The Hedgebat VS. Marine The Raccoon VS. Conquering Storm The Lynx~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, this triple threat match is now an Inferno Elimination Match!" said the ring announcer.

"And here we go!" said Wooiser.

The flames shot out from the sides in rhythmic fashion as the Mobians circled each other inside the ring. Marine made the first move, going for Lily with a Clothesline. The hedgebat ducked the attack and Sweepkicked Marine's legs, knocking her down to the mat. Then Lily landed a hard kick down on the raccoon before following it up with a huge knee right across her face, getting a pop from the crowd.

"Nice combination of moves from Lily on Marine to start things off!" said Crysta.

Marine held her face and felt Lily pick her up and lead her over to the side of the ring, trying to throw her into the fire.

"And now Marine may be a few seconds away from eating some flames!" said Wooiser.

Marine grabbed the ropes and managed to keep herself in the ring. Lily tried to throw her over a few more times but Marine wouldn't budge, so she made the choice to throw her off the ropes towards the adjacent ones. It was at that moment that C.S. got into the fray, throwing her leg up and connecting with a vicious Head Kick to Marine to caught her right in the side of her nose, sending her plummeting to the ring as the crowd booed.

"Oooh, and what a hard kick from C.S. that sends Marine crashing down!" said Crysta.

Marine placed a hand to her nose and she felt and saw blood flowing from her crushed nose.

"And first blood has been drawn!" said Wooiser.

C.S. picked Marine up and tried her hand at throwing the raccoon into the flames, but Marine grabbed the ropes again, keeping herself in the ring.

"Marine once again fights to stay in the ring and away from the fire!" said Crysta.

Lily ran over and hit C.S. in her back with a Forearm, causing her to release Marine and stumble a bit. Marine regained her bearings, shaking her head as she saw Lily pick C.S. up onto her shoulder and turn so that she was facing away from her. An idea came to the raccoon as she stood back up, leapt at the nearby corner, launched herself at her opponents.

"Whoa! Look at Marine!" said Wooiser.

At the last second, C.S. got out of Lily's grasp, dropping down and pulling her legs out from under her, causing the hedgebat to his the mat on her back as Marine came crashing down onto her with a Body Splash, getting a pop from the crowd and causing the fire to shoot upward a bit.

"Marine hits a Body Splash on Lily with some inadvertent help from C.S.! And wow, look at the fire!" said Crysta.

Lily grimaced as Marine got off of her and the hedgebat clutched her stomach. Marine looked to the side and saw C.S. swinging her leg at her and she managed to grab her foot, stopping her attack and throwing her over to one of the corners of the ring. C.S. avoided going to far back into the corner into the flames and she barely had any time to recover as Marine leapt at her and started landing punch after punch on her.

"Oh man, Marine is all over C.S. with those punches! She's gonna pound the girl into next year at this rate!" said Wooiser.

The raccoon got to her feet and leapt up in the air to land a hard kick, but C.S. managed to swing her leg up and connect with a Side Kick to Marine's body, dropping her down and getting boos from the crowd.

"C.S. stops Marine's assault with a well placed kick!" said Crysta.

C.S. looked and saw Lily making it back to her feet and she stopped her before she could get anything going, running at her and hitting her with a Dropkick to the back of her head, sending her towards the side of the ring, but Lily had the state of mind to grab the ropes and stop herself from going into the flames.

"That was close! C.S. almost sent Lily right into the fire!" said Wooiser.

C.S. got to her knees and was so preoccupied that she didn't realize Marine had gotten back to her feet and was sizing up the unsuspecting lynx. C.S. turned around and that's when Marine made her move, spinning towards C.S., gaining momentum and lifting her leg up backwards, smashing it into the lynx's head, hitting the Spinning Back Kick and sending the crowd into a frenzy as C.S. crashed to the mat.

"Oh! Marine hits her patented Spinning Back Kick and pays C.S. back for her interference last week!" said Crysta.

Flames shot out once more from the impact of C.S.'s fall and Marine turned her attention to Lily, who had turned around and met gazes with Marine.

"And now we are back to this again!" said Wooiser.

The two of them circled the ring a few times before locking up in the middle of it. Lily used her strength to push Marine back into one of the corner. Marine tried to get out of Lily's hold on her, but the hedgebat's strength overwhelmed her as she found herself being put up on the top turnbuckle and punched hard in the gut. Lily backed up to the adjacent corner and got a good running start, rushing back towards Marine. The raccoon suddenly lifted both her feet up and caught the oncoming Lily in the face, causing her to stumble backwards.

"Nice shot to the face by Marine!" said Crysta.

Marine took this chance to go on the offensive, standing tall on the turnbuckle. However, before Marine could do anything, C.S. had recovered from the Spinning Back Kick and ran at her, leaping on the top rope, and hitting an Enzuiguri Kick to the back of the raccoon's head, sending her flying off the turnbuckle.

"Oh man!" said Wooiser.

Lily caught Marine in her arms and proceeded to drive her down to the mat with a Powerslam, getting a loud pop from the crowd and sending flames into the air again.

"Marine is not only hit with that kick to the head but also gets drilled with a Powerslam!" said Crysta.

Lily stood back up to her feet, only to get hit from behind by C.S., who had leaped off the ropes after her attack on Marine. Lily fell to her knees and C.S. wasted no time, assaulting her with hard kicks and elbows all over her back and head, getting boos from the crowd.

"Now the powerhouse has been brought down by C.S. with pretty much everything in the book!" said Wooiser.

Lily was eventually laid out on the mat and C.S. finished her attack by dropping a huge Leg Drop across the back of her head. The lynx stood to her feet and then made her way to Marine, turning her onto her back, sitting on her, grabbing her chin, and locking on Reverse Chin Lock, getting more boos from the crowd.

"C.S. is controlling things big time as she now has Marine in a submission hold!" said Crysta.

Marine grit her teeth as she felt her head being pulled on and she tried to pry C.S.'s hands off of her, but the lynx had the submission locked on fully. Soon, Marine began to feel lightheaded and C.S. smirked as she saw the racconn beginning to go limp.

"Marine looks like she's going out! This is gonna make her easy pickings to be thrown into the flames!" said Wooiser.

Chants of "Marine! Marine!" filled the Casino Night Center and Marine began to feed off of the crowd. The raccoon started to stir and she slowly, but surely stood up to her feet with C.S. on her back.

"Oh my gosh! Marine is back to her feet!" said Crysta.

"And with C.S. on her back!" Wooiser added.

The crowd cheered loudly as C.S.'s eyes went wide and Marine backed up to one side of the ring, eyeing the other.

"What is Marine about to do here!" Crysta asked.

The crowd cheered loudly as they saw Marine take off running for the other side of the ring and suddenly ducking down once she reached the edge, sending C.S. flying through the ropes, through the flames, and down to the ground.

"Oh snap! C.S. is on fire! She's out! She's been eliminated!" Wooiser shouted.

_**First Elimination; Conquering Storm The Lynx**_

The crowd was going crazy as C.S. yelled out in pain as the fire burned her and she was immediately put out with extinguishers from the officials ringside.

"C.S. is the first to be eliminated and thank goodness that those guys are still by the ring with those extinguishers ready!" said Crysta.

"Her plan to wear Marine down backfired and she herself got sent right into the flames! Man, I thought she was going to eliminate Marine but it was the other way around!" said Wooiser.

The lynx breathed hard in pain and looked up through the flames at Marine with eyes filled with anger before being helped to the back by one of the officials. Marine watched C.S. leave before turning her attention to Lily, who had used the ropes to get back to her feet. The hedgebat looked over and locked eyes with Marine. The crowd began to cheer and clap their hands in anticipation for the two to continue the match as Lily and Marine circled each other amongst the flames.

"And we are once again back to Lily and Marine! These two are picking up where their match last week left off – one on one! And this time, we are going to have a true winner!" said Crysta.

The two of them met in the middle of the ring for a lockup but Lily surprised Marine with a swift kick to her stomach, following that up with a clubbing blow to her back, dropping her to a knee. Lily backed into the ropes, bounced off them, and ran for Marine. Suddenly, the raccoon leapt off the mat and cracked Lily right in her face with a hard punch to her nose, staggering her.

"Oooh, what a punch to the mush!" said Wooiser.

Blood began to drip and run down Lily's face and the crowd reacted loudly to it.

"Now Lily is bleeding too! Both of this women have tasted their own blood and I think now it's about to get serious!" said Crysta.

Marine went to continue the offense, but Lily surprised her by picking her up and hitting her with a Body Slam, getting a pop from the crowd. Marine arched her body as Lily made her way to one of the corners, climbing to the top turnbuckle.

"Lily's going to the top! That's so stupid! She better be careful not to fall off into the fire!" said Wooiser.

The crowd stood on their feet as they saw Lily size Marine up and leap off, twirling her body in midair as she descended down towards her. At the last second, Marine rolled out of the way and Lily crashed right down on her stomach, missing a Corkscrew Moonsault and clutching her stomach in pain afterwards.

"Marine dodged a big bullet there! She barely managed to avoid that one!" said Crysta.

Marine got up to her feet, went to Lily, and picked her up, backed her into the ropes, grabbed one of her arms, and tossed her across the ring. As Lily reached the ropes, she leapt on them, launched herself back at the raccoon, locked her arm around her head, and drove her down to the mat headfirst, hitting a Springboard DDT and bouncing Marine's head off the mat as the crowd cheered.

"Lily makes up for her missed flying attack by hitting that nice DDT!" said Wooiser.

Lily held her stomach again as she stood up to her feet, backing a bit into the ropes to regain her bearings. Afterwards, she made her way over to Marine, picking her up, grabbing her arm, and trying to whip her into the ropes. However, Marine reversed the whip and brought Lily down with a Clothesline. Lily quickly got back up, only to get hit with a hard knee to her stomach, causing her to stagger backwards. Marine finished her attack by leaping up and catching the hedgebat in the face with a Dropkick, sending her down and getting cheers from the crowd as flames shot up a bit.

"Now Marine fights back with a great combination!" said Crysta.

Marine got back to her feet, picked Lily up, and led her over to one of the corners, attempting to pick her up and toss her into the flames but Lily kept herself grounded. Suddenly, Lily lifted up one of her feet and caught the raccoon right in her face, forcing her to release her and back up a few steps.

"A reversal from Lily sends Marine back!" said Wooiser.

Lily took that chance to leap all the way to the top turnbuckle and launch herself backwards, slamming her elbow into Marine's face, hitting a Flying Reverse Elbow as the flames shot up again and the crowd cheered.

"Marine is brought down with a hard elbow and the fire shoots up once again!" said Crysta.

Marine's body flipped on the mat from the impact and she held her face with her hand. Lily went to her opponent and landed a few kicks to her before picking her up and picking her up for a Body Slam. Marine began to thrash in the hedgebat's grip until she managed to drop down behind her, hitting her with a hard blow to her lower back. Lily yelled out and then again once more as Marine hit her in the back of her neck. Then the raccoon locked her arms around the hedgebat from behind, lifted her up, and drove her down to the mat with a German Suplex, sending flames up and getting a pop from the crowd.

"Big time German Suplex from Marine sends Lily down and man! Those flames look like they are getting toastier and toastier by the minute!" said Wooiser.

"And one of these two are going to be sent into it!" said Crysta.

Lily crumpled down to the mat, holding the back of her head. Marine got up, picked Lily up sideways in her arms, and set her up in one of the middle turnbuckles.

"What's Marine about to do here!" Wooiser asked.

Marine backed up to the adjacent corner and got a good running start, rushing right for Lily. Lily threw herself out of the corner and down to the mat, tripping the oncoming Marine and causing her to fall front first into the corner.

"Whatever it was, Lily managed to counter it!" said Crysta.

Lily got to her feet and she immediately started to hit Marine's back with countless punches and kicks, buckling her badly and causing her to drop down to the mat, gritting her teeth in pain.

"I think Marine's just about out of it! I don't know how much more of this she's gonna be able to handle!" said Wooiser.

Lily got to her feet and picked Marine up with her, moving all the way back into one side of the ring and looking at the other side.

"Uh, what is Lily doing!" Crysta asked.

"What do you think! Marine is about to go for a ride!" said Wooiser.

Lily then took off running for the other side of the ring, Marine in tow, and once she reached the edge she used her strength to send Marine flying out of the ring.

"Oh my gosh!" said Crysta.

The raccoon went sailing completely over the flames and hit the barricade hard, causing the crowd nearby to let out yells of shock at what they saw.

"Oh no way! Marine completely missed the flames and is out on the ground!" said Wooiser.

"Looks like Lily put a bit too much into that throw! Now what's she gonna do!" Crysta asked.

Lily watched Marine through the flames and readied herself in the ring. Marine used the barricade to help herself up and that's when Lily backed into the ropes, bounced off them, and ran right for the edge of the ring.

"What the…!" Wooiser exclaimed.

Everyone watched as Lily got to the side of the ring and leapt out of it, over the flames, and towards Marine.

"Whoa!" Crysta yelled out in shock.

The raccoon rolled out of the way and Lily headed right for the barricade. The hedgebat reached out and grabbed the edge of the barricade, hanging onto it and getting cheers from the crowd for her athleticism.

"That hedgebat is freaking crazy!" Wooiser yelled.

"She's incredible is what she is! She not only leapt out of the ring and over the flames, but she grabbed the barricade to stop herself from crashing! That was amazing!" said Crysta.

Marine stood up right in front of the flamethrowers as Lily pulled herself onto the top of the barricade, leapt at Marine, and swung her foot right for her head.

"Head kick coming up!" said Wooiser.

Marine ducked down out of the way and, as a result, Lily slammed her foot right down on the flamethrower, causing her foot to become engulfed in fire.

"Oh! Marine moved out of the way and Lily's foot hit the flamethrower!" said Crysta.

"And look! Her foot is going up in flames!" said Wooiser.

_**Second Elimination; Lily The Hedgebat**_

Lily fell to the floor yelling out as the officials came over to extinguish her foot and the referee called for the bell, ending the match.

"It's all over! Marine has won this match!" said Crysta.

_**(Sonic Rush Adventure – "A New Venture")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match, Marine the Raccoon!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The crowd cheered and applaued as the music played and the winner was announced.

"Marine gets the win in what was a real hot match, no pun intended!" said Crysta.

"Lily looked to have things under control, but that small error cose her the match!" said Wooiser.

The flamethrowers were turned off and the referee exited the ring, went to Marine, and held her arm up in victory.

"There is your winer ladies and gentlemen!" said Crysta. "And I'm positive that she has gotten Chip's attention after this one!"

"How the hell could she not!" Wooiser exclaimed sarcastically. "She just won a freaking Inferno match!"

Lily's foot was put out from the fire and she stood up to her feet, smiling at Marine and held her hand out to her. The raccoon smiled and shook the hedgebat's hand, much to the happiness of the crowd.

"And look at that!" Crysta said happily. "Lily's giving Marine all kinds of respect! She's got nothing to be ashamed of though! She'll bounce back from this, I'm sure of it!"

Marine and Lily held each other's arms up in the air as they walked together out of the area as the building filled with chants of both "Marine!" and "Lily!"

"Meh! Had I been Lily, I would've thrown Marine right into the flames when I had the chance!" Wooiser said, then he felt Crysta smack him in the face. "Ow!"

* * *

_**~Locker Room Area~**_

"I find it hard to believe that you two loudmouths are even in the Tag Team Tournament," said Arlo, who was standing beside Dylan.

"Pssh, you two are ones to talk!" Predator retorted with Frog by his side. "And it's even harder to believe that we got paired up to face you guys!"

"Yeah!" Frog piped in. "Arlo, the last time we saw you in a match, you got your head beat in by Dawn!"

The two Destructix members laughed and Dylan simply crossed his arms. "Heh, tough talk for two guys who got their asses handed to them the last time they were anywhere near a ring."

"Same thing goes for their teammates Lightning and Simian," Arlo added, holding a laugh. "And don't even get me started on Scourge."

Predator and Frog's eyes went wide in fury. "Alright! That does it!" Predator shouted as his feathers stood on end. "I don't care what kind of match we get put in! You guys are going down!"

"Meet us in the ring and we'll see who get's their asses kicked!" Frog growled.

The Destructix members eyed their soon-to-be opponents evilly before heading towards the ring area.

"Well then Arlo, let's not keep them waiting for their beating," Dylan said with a smirk.

The armadillo laughed a bit before he and his partner followed Predator and Frog. Meanwhile, Sasha the Wolf was standing by, microphone in hand and dressed in an extravagant purple dress.

"Well, ain't that a…!" she began to say. "Oh well, so much for that interview! At least I'm getting my TV time and time to show off this dress!" She smiled big and turned around a few times, showing off her outfit.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Damn! Sasha was looking hot as all hell in that dress!" Wooiser said before shaking his head and coming back to his senses, and before Crysta could smack him. "Looks like the tension between those guys have already gotten started in a big way!" said Wooiser. "And wouldn't you know it, they are the next two teams in the Tag Team Tournament!"

"Needless to say, after what we just saw, they aren't going to waste any time in going at each other when they get out here!" said Crysta. "And it's going to be Substitute Freedom Fighters VS. Destructix! That makes for an awesome match so let's get to it!"

_**(I O N – "Why/Deeper")**_

Boos filled the building as the music played and moments later Predator and Frog came from behind the curtain with their usual smug looks on their faces. The two of them hi-fived each other and Predator flew down the ramp while Frog bounced behind him. The two of them reached the ring, got inside, and then held their hands up, signifying the Destructix and the crowd booed louder.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the next match in the Tag Team Tournament!" said the ring announcer. "Introducing first, representing the Destructix, weighing in at a combined weight of 167 lbs., Flying Frog and Predator Hawk!"

"After their series of matches with Elias and Antoine, Predator and Frog find themselves in the Tag Team Tournament with a chance to challenge Jet and Storm for the Tag Team Titles!" said Crysta.

"These guys got a big time chance to follow in their leader Scourge's footsteps and bring gold to the Destructix!" said Wooiser. "And you know what, I'm behind these guys one hundred percent!"

Predator and Frog went to their corner and waited for their opponents to arrive.

_**(Monster Magnet/Endeverafter – "Live For The Moment/No More Words")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and moments later both Arlo and Dylan came rolling from behind the curtain and they circled each other on the stage a few times before bouncing in the air, uncurling themselves, and striking a pose beside each other as pyro exploded on the sides of the stage. They sprinted down the ring and slid into the ring.

"And the opponents, representing the Substitute Freedom Fighters, weighing in at a combined weight of 181 lbs., Dylan Porcupine and Arlo the Armadillo!" said the ring announcer.

"Fellow SFF members Larry and Hamlin advanced in the tournament last week and Arlo and Dylan are looking to do the same!" said Crysta.

"They got their work cut out for them, as far as I'm concerned!" said Wooiser. "We've seen Predator and Frog team up on numerous occasions and this is the first time we've seen these guys team up! We'll see how they do!"

Arlo and Dylan removed their bullet vest and jacket respectively and set them outside the ring after going to their corner and locking eyes with their opponents as Chip appeared on the titantron.

"I'm surprised you guys didn't brawl back in the locker room before coming out here!" The tiger said with a laugh. "But what fun would it be without finding out what kind of match you guys would have first? So, let's find that out right now!" He put his hand on the wheel and gave it a spin.

"If we have Barbed Wire and Inferno Matches on there, I shudder to think of what we could possibly see this time!" said Crysta.

"I'm hoping for something brutal!" said Wooiser. "Let's go three for three!"

The wheel spun a bit longer until it stopped on a picture of a table and the crowd cheered loudly. "The wheel has spoken everybody!" said Chip. "This match will be a Tables Match! And like before, I'm gonna add an Elimination stipulation in this!"

"A Tables Elimination Match!" Crysta exclaimed. "That means that both members of a team have to be put through a table for the other team to win! And remember, even after a competitor will be eliminated, they are still allowed to be in the match!"

"I freaking love this!" said Wooiser. "This is pretty much a preview of what we are sure to see in the TLC match between Scourge and Sonic later tonight!"

"Have at it guys and good luck to you all!" said Chip as he disappeared off the titantron and the referee called for the bell, beginning the match.

* * *

_**~SWA Tag Team Championship Number One Contender Quarter Finals Tables Elimination Match (Eastern Bracket); Arlo The Armadillo & Dylan Porcupine VS. Predator Hawk & Flying Frog~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, this match is a Tables Elimination Match!" said the ring announcer.

"And here we go!" said Wooiser.

Arlo and Predator went after each other as Dylan took on Frog.

"Like we thought, these guys are going right at each others' throats right off the bat!" said Crysta.

Predator went for a Spinning Heel Kick at the start, but Arlo caught him in his arms and lifted him up high above his head. The hawk's eyes went wide as the armadillo turned to face the outside of the ring, eyeing one of the tables outside.

"Whoa! Predator looks like he's about to be sent through a table! Do something, you freaking bird!" said Wooiser.

Predator wildly shook up in the air before he fell to the side of Arlo, holding onto his arm and bringing him to the outside of the ring with an Arm Drag, getting boos from the crowd.

"Predator fights out of a dangerous position and sends Arlo to the outside!" said Crysta.

Predator followed Arlo to the outside while on the other side of the ring, Dylan drove Frog down to the mat with a Suplex. The porcupine stood up and looked to the outside of the ring, seeing his partner brawling with Predator and he went to the outside to give him a hand, pummeling Predator from behind.

"Dylan hits Predator and now Predator is at a two on one disadvantage! That's not fair!" said Wooiser.

Arlo and Dylan both got a grip on Predator, lifted him up, and slammed him down facefirst into the table.

"Oooh, and Predator's face becomes one with the table!" said Crysta.

The crowd cheered as the hawk fell to the ground, holding his face. Back in the ring, Frog had recovered and got back to his feet, seeing both of his opponents standing over his partner. He got a good running start, ran at the edge of the ring, and flew threw the middle of the ropes, bring both Arlo and Dylan down with a Flying Clothesline, getting boos from the crowd.

"Yeah! Frog gets back into the match and brings both of his opponents down!" said Wooiser.

Frog went to Predator and helped him to his feet before they turned their attention to Dylan. Frog picked the porcupine up as Predator set the table on its side. The Destructix members then grabbed Dylan and slammed his throat down on the side of the table, getting boos from the crowd as Dylan grabbed his throat and thashed about in pain.

"Ouch! That was a sick move, driving Dylan's throat into the table like that!" said Crysta.

Arlo was beginning to come back around but Predator ran to him and kicked him in the face, dropping him back down. Frog meanwhile, had reached under the ring and pulled out a steel chair, holding it at the ready as he saw Dylan slowly rising to his feet.

"Predator makes sure Arlo stays down and now Frog has pulled out a chair!" said Wooiser.

Once the porcupine was up, Frog rush at him and smashed him in the forehead with the chair, sending a loud smack throughout the building and getting a loud reaction from the crowd.

"Oh my gosh! A homerun shot to the head!" said Crysta.

Blood almost instantly appeared from a cut on Dylan's head as he dropped down to the floor. Frog laughed as he threw the chair down and he was joined by Predator as they picked Dylan up and laid him across the table.

"Dylan's been busted open and now it looks like he is going to go busting through a table!" said Wooiser.

Afterwards, Predator held Dylan down as Frog made his way onto the apron of the ring and to the top of the nearby turnbuckle. Frog stood tall on the turnbuckle and was about to take flight when Arlo suddenly leapt on the apron and pushed Frog off of it and down to the mat of the ring.

"Arlo's back in it and he pushes Frog off the turnbuckle!" said Crysta.

Predator immediately went for Arlo, but was taken down by a Dropkick by the armadillo.

"Crap! And Predator's gets taken down too!" said Wooiser.

Predator hit the ground hard and seconds later felt Arlo pick his legs up to lock on a submission. However, Predator swung his legs to the side with so much force that Arlo went spiraling back-first into a table.

"Predator managed to avoid a submission and Arlo went right into that table!" said Crysta.

Arlo grimaced as he hit the ground and Predator stood up, holding his chest from the Dropkick. At that moment, Dylan, who has recovered from the chairshot, grabbed Predator from behind and threw him into the ring, proceeding to follow him in. Dylan then sized Predator up as the hawk started to get back to his feet. Predator got up and was turned around by Dylan, who lifted him up onto his shoulders, getting a loud pop from the crowd.

"Oh no! Dylan's going for the Death Valley Driver!" said Wooiser.

Just as Dylan was going to hit his finisher, Predator got out of his grip, landed behind him, and leapt up pressing his knees into the porcupine's back, getting boos from the crowd.

"Predator escapes disaster and now he's going for the Backstabber!" said Crysta.

Just as Predator was going to fall backwards and take Dylan with him, the porcupine stood his ground and Predator ended up falling flat on his back hard.

"Aww man! Predator wasn't able to pull Dylan down with him!" said Wooiser.

The crowd cheered as Dylan avoided the Backstabber and he turned around to face the hawk, only for Predator to recover, leap at his legs, and lock a Toehold on him and causing the crowd's cheers to turn into boos.

"Predator's making up for his missed finisher with this submission hold!" said Crysta.

Dylan yelled out loud as Predator intensified the hold and at the same time, Frog had slid out of the ring, picked up a table, and got back into the ring with it, setting it up in one of the corners.

"Frog's got a tbale up in the corner! He and Predator are looking to put Dylan through it, I bet!" said Wooiser.

Arlo slid back into the ring a few seconds later and attacked Predator with a stomp to the face, forcing him to release his hold on Dylan.

"Arlo's back and he helps get Predator off of Dylan!" said Crysta.

Frog ran over to attack Arlo but he was socked in the face with a hard elbow from the armadillo and sent staggering backwards towards the table he set up.

"Oh, come on! Frog, you'd better not go through that table!" said Wooiser.

The crowd cheered as Arlo took a few steps back, sizing Frog up but before he could do anything, Predator had gotten back into the fray by hitting thr armadillo with a clubbing blow to the back of his head, sending him stumbling towards Frog.

"Predator's hit Arlo from behind!" said Crysta.

Frog recovered and saw Arlo coming towards him and he lifted him up in the air. Predator ran forward, leapt towards the ascended Arlo, and pushed him forward at the same time as Frog fell backwards and they sent the armadillo crashing through the table in the corner.

"Oh hells yeah! Predator and Frog put Arlo through the table with some nice teamwork!" said Wooiser.

_**First Elimination; Arlo The Armadillo**_

The crowd booed loudly as Arlo crumpled to the mat amongst the broken remains of the table.

"This is not good for Arlo and Dylan! Now all Predator and Frog have to do is put Dylan through a table and they win!" said Crysta.

Frog and Predator got to their feet and stood up, both of them laughing and jeering the downed Arlo and then began to taunt the fans as well. While they were doing this, Arlo, who was in a world of pain from the table spot, had remarkably gotten back to his feet quickly, which got the crowd cheering loudly.

"What the hell! How is that armadillo back up so quick!" Wooiser exclaimed.

Frog and Predator were confused as to what the crowd was cheering for and when they turned around, they were both brought down by a Double Clothesline from Arlo.

"Arlo takes them both down with a sible move!" said Crysta.

The armadillo made his way for Predator, picking him up and running into the ropes, getting a louder pop from the crowd.

"Oh no! Arlo's going for the Clothesline From Hell!" said Wooiser.

Arlo ran towards Predator and was just about to execute his finisher when Predator wrapped his legs around his head and brought him down to the mat with a Leg Scissor Takedown.

"Predator avoids the Clothesline From Hell with a great Leg Scissor Takedown counter!" said Crysta.

The crowd booed as Arlo hit the mat hard on his back and Predator went to Frog, helping him to his feet. The two Destructix members then went to Arlo, picked him up, and held him upside down in the Suplex position. Then dropped him down on the top rope and they delivered two kicks in unison to his face.

"Boo-yah! Not one, but two hard kicks to the face!" said wooiser.

Arlo fell backwards out of the ring and down to the ground and Predator and Frog once again did their jeering. Behind them, however, Dylan had gotten back to his feet and got the attention of them by yelling to them. Predator and Frog turned to the porcupine and Predator ran for him, only to be hit with a huge Back Body Drop that sent the hawk to the outside of the ring.

"Predator is sent flying out of the ring! Lucky him that he didn't go through a table!" said Crysta.

Frog gave it a try next, only to be stopped with a swift kick to his stomach. Dylan backed up to the ropes to get some momentum, but Frog suddenly followed him in and sent them both over the ropes with a Crossbody.

"Ha! Now Dylan himself is sent to the outside of the ring by Frog!" said Wooiser.

Dylan landed hard with Frog on top of him and he felt pain shoot throughout his upper body. Frog, as well as Predator, got to their feet, picked Dylan up, and hurled him forcefully into the nearby steel steps with so much force that the porcupine knocked them out of place and the crowd reacted loudly.

"Dylan is sent crashing into the steel steps real hard!" said Crysta.

Predator and Frog weren't finished with their assault yet as they went to Dylan, picked him up to his feet and locked their arms around his head. They got a good running start, leapt in the air, and drove Dylan facedown to the ground, hitting a Double Running Bulldog and getting louder boos from the crowd.

"And they add a little bit more spice to it with a double team move!" said Wooiser.

Dylan held his face as he rolled onto his back as Predator and Frog began to set up a table. Once the table was set up, Frog picked Dylan up and set him on the table as Predator got onto the apron of the ring and sized Dylan up before running towards him and leaping off the apron.

"It looks like Dylan is mere seconds away from being put through a table! If that happens, then Predator and Frog win!" said Crysta.

At the last second Dylan moved out of the way and Predator landed on his butt on the edge of the table, hurting himself as he yelled and fell to the ground.

"Crap! Dylan got out of the way! But thank God Predator didn't go crashing through the table!" said Wooiser.

Frog cursed as he leapt over the table and charge at Dylan, but he was knocked down with a Shoulder Block. Frog got back uo, only to be knocked back down with a Clothesline. The crowd was cheered and chanting for Dylan as he picked Frog up in his arms, walked over to the dislodged steel steps, and drove the frog right down on them.

"Oh my! What a brutal combination of moves by Dylan, finishing things with those steel steps!" said Crysta.

Frog's face turned into a pained grimace as he lay sprawled out on the steps and Dylan backed up from him to catch his breath. By this time, Predator had gotten back to his feet and launches himself at Dylan, locking his arms around his head.

"Yeah! Get him Predator!" said Wooiser.

Dylan thrashed around to try and get Predator off of him, making his way back over to the set up table. Meanwhile, Frog had started stirring and he saw that his partner had their opponent occupied and he made the decision to get on the apron, walk to the turnbuckle nearest them, and climbed to the top of it.

"What in the world is Frog doing!" Crysta asked.

Predator dropped off of Dylan and kicked him in his groin from behind, getting a large neative reaction from the crowd as the porcupine doubled over in pain.

"Ouch! Right in the nutsack!" said Wooiser.

Frog, still angry at Dylan for his attack earlier, told Predator to move out of the way, which the hawk did. Frog stood tall on the turnbuckle and taunted the hurt Dylan by flipping him off, which got him even more heat from the crowd.

"What a dirty gesture by Frog!" said Crysta.

Frog was just about to leap off the turnbuckle when suddenly, Arlo slid back in the ring, ran at Frog, and pushed him off the turnbuckle.

"Oh no!" Wooiser shouted.

Frog went sailing through the air and crashed down through the table that was set up on the outside.

"Oh snap! Frog went right through that table!" said Crysta.

_**Second Elimination; Flying Frog**_

The crowd let out loud cheers and chants of "Arlo! Arlo!" as Frog lay amongst the broken table.

"That was not fair at all! Arlo attacked Frog when his back was turned!" said Wooiser.

"Give me a break Woozie! He just did exactly what Frog or Predator would have done! And now, we are all evened up! The match will be over once either Predator or Dylan are sent through a table!" said Crysta.

Predator, enraged at Arlo, got back in the ring and made a beeline for him. Arlo grabbed Predator as soon as he was within reach, lifted him up, and drove him down on his back, hitting a Spinebuster and getting cheers from the crowd.

"Damn it! Predator ran right into that one!" said Wooiser.

Arlo got back to his feet and taunted Predator by mocking the look of pain he had on his face and the crowd laughed out loud.

"Now he's giving Predator a taste of his and Frog's own medicine!" Crysta laughed.

Arlo then turned his focus to Dylan, who slid into the ring slowly, a steel chair in his hand. Arlo went to his partner and helped him to his feet. Dylan placed the chair down on the mat as he and Arlo made their way to Predator, picking him up, and both of them grabbing a hold of his arms and head from behind.

"Oh come on! This is two on one!" said Wooiser.

"Which is exactly what Predator and Frog did to Dylan! You weren't complaining when it was the other way around!" said Crysta.

Predator had no time to react as the two Substitute Freedom Fighters drove him down face first into the steel chair, getting a pop from the crowd as Predator grabbed his face and rolled around the mat in pain.

"Predator's hit with a no good cheating Double Facebuster!" said Wooiser.

Dylan went to Predator and stomped him a few times before picking him up and throwing him towards Arlo, who lifted up his foot and caught the hawk with a Big Boot to the face, dropping him back down to the mat.

"And a Big Boot to the face to go with it!" said Crysta.

The crowd was enjoying the entire beatdown of Predator as Arlo and Dylan picked him back up to his feet, backed him into the ropes, and launched him into the adjacent ropes. As he came back to them, Predator found himself being lifted up off his feet and drove down to the mat with a Double Hip Toss.

"Damn it man! Predator's getting the tar beat out of him!" said Wooiser.

"I know! Isn't this exciting!' Crysta said in glee.

Predator arched his back in pain and rolled onto his stomach as Arlo and Dylan went to him to continue their attack. At that moment, Frog had finally recovered from going through the table outside and made his way to the apron of the ring, grabbing a hold of the top ropes.

"Alright! Frog's back in this thing!" said Wooiser.

Frog then leapt onto the ropes and leapt towards the Substitute Freedom Fighters. Arlo turned around at the last second, caught Frog in his arms, and hit him with a Powerslam, getting a loud pop from the crowd.

"Pssh, only for a few seconds!" Crysta scoffed.

Frog rolled over to one of the corners in the ring in pain and Arlo got to his feet, going back to assist Dylan with putting away Predator. They kicked the hawk to the outside of the ring and following him. Predator weakly tried to get away from his opponents, but they easily caught him and set him up on the table that was the first one set up.

"Oh no! Not the table!" Wooiser yelled out.

"Looks like Predator's going for one hell of a ride!" said Crysta.

As Dylan held Predator down by his arms, Arlo got back into the ring and grabbed the top ropes, prepping himself to fly out of the ring. At the last second, Frog had attacked Arlo with a hard Enzuiguri Kick to the back of his head, knocking him down to the mat.

"Whew, thank God Frog did something!" said Wooiser.

Dylan was going to go into the ring to help his partner, but Predator lifted his foot up and connected with a hard shot to the front of the porcupine's face, knocking him for a loop.

"And what one hell of a kick by Predator!" said Crysta.

Predator took that chance to get himself off the table and lay Dylan on it. At the same time, Frog had leapt up onto the top turnbuckle nearby and he, as well as Predator, taunted both of their opponents, getting them huge heat from the fans.

"Man, oh man, this is gonna be huge! Dylan's on the table and Frog is on the top turnbuckle!" said Wooiser.

"Arlo's laid out in the ring and Predator;s holding Dylan down!" said Crysta.

A few seconds later, Frog leapt off the turnbuckle, coiled his body, and then extended it back as he descended down into Dylan stomach first, hitting the Five-Star Frog Splash and smashing the porcupine through the table.

"OH MY GOD!" Wooiser and Crysta both yelled out.

_**Third Elimination; Dylan Porcupine**_

The crowd booed loudly as the referee called for the bell, ending the match.

"It's all over! Predator and Frog have defeated Arlo and Dylan!" said Crysta.

_**(I O N – "Why/Deeper")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winners of this match, Predator Hawk and Flying Frog!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The boos continued as the winners were announced and the music played.

"Predator and Frog get a huge come from behind victory and advance in the Tag team Tournament!" said Wooiser.

"I was sure that Arlo and Dylan had this one in the bag, but those Destructix definitely pulled one out of the hat to pull of this win! Even I will admit that Frog's Frog Splash at the end was one hell of a breathtaking moment!" said Crysta.

Predator helped Frog off of the crushed Dylan and the referee got out of the ring, went to them,a nd held their arms up in victory.

"These two sure do have what it takes to be the Tag Team Champions! If I were Jet and Storm, I'd be on the lookout for these guys!" said Wooiser.

"Yo're acting like they are already the number one contenders! That's not the case! They have to last past all of the other formidable teams in the tournament before getting that claim!" said Crysta.

The two Destructix members laughed and taunted their opponents once more before backing up the ramp, showing off the Destructix sign and also motioning that they were going to win the Tag Team Titles.

"Something tells me that those two have the best chance out of all the other teams!" said Wooiser. "They're going to pull out all the stops to bring more gold to the Dstructix, like what their leader Scourge has!"

"We'll see about that!" said Crysta. "Hell, Scourge might not have the SWA Title after tonight is over!"

* * *

_**~Catering Room~**_

Manic was standing over Sleuth, who was kneeling in front of him. The two of them were surrounded by a group of Mobians were who yelling and cheering the fight the two of them were in the middle of. Manic ran at Sleuth and kicked Sleuth so hard in the side of his head that he knocked him out. As the dog laid knocked out on the ground, Manic looked and saw Lightning coming through the crowd. The hedgehog smirked before taking off in the opposite direction through the crowd as Lightning reached the knocked out Sleuth.

"Damn it!" the lynx cursed before he started to shake Sleuth. "Sleuth! Wake up man!"

The dog didn't budge an inch and Lightning slammed his hand down on the ground in frustration.

"Hey yo!"

Everyone turned and saw Manic standing on top of one of the tables. "Let Scourge know that the SWA Title's coming back home to my bro tonight! And if Sleuth had any intention of trying to get involved, it ain't happening!"

The crowd cheered as Manic leapt off the table and left the area, leaving an angered Lightning to help Sleuth up and carry him out of the cartering room.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"It looks like we missed a fight back there!" said Crysta. "And from the looks of things, Manic beat the mess out of Sleuth, most likely to keep him from running interference for Scourge in the SWA Title match tonight!"

"Who the flipping hell does Manic think he is!" Wooiser exclaimed. "Sticking his nose in business that doesn't concern him!"

"He's making sure that the playing field for the Scourge/Sonic match is on equal terms!" said Crysta. "Besides, we heard Sonic tell Manic to make sure that he takes care of Sleuth and that's exactly what he did!"

"Damn! I know Scourge has got to be boiling mad after this!" said Wooiser. "Hopefully it doesn't deter him from his focus on winning the match and retaining his title!"

_**~Locker Room~**_

Kragok was growling intensely as he ripped and tore at a newspaper article about Knuckles winning the TV Title.

"W-What's wrong Kragok?" Julie-Su asked in a slightly scared voice.

Lien-Da frowned angrily at her sister. "Don't you worry about that! It's none of your business! You wanna ask questions huh? Well, I got one for you – what the hell was your problem last week! Why the hell didn't you hit Sonia like I told you to!"

"It wasn't right Lien-Da!" Julie-Su answered. "If I had hit her, you and Fiona would've won in such a despicable way!"

"Don't give me that crap!" Fiona yelled, getting in the younger echidna's face. "Listen you, the next time we tell you to do something, you'd best do it or suffer the consequences, got that!"

Julie-Su, slightly terrified by both Fiona and Lien-Da, nodded her head quickly.

"That's better," Lien-Da said as she looked down. "Now, me and Fiona's rematch with Rouge and Sonia is up next. It's more than likely to be some kind of match with no disqualifications so you'd better keep your eyes and ears peeled and do what we say."

Julie-Su nodded once more.

"Got that taken care of," said Fiona with a smirk. "Now, let's go get our titles back."

Lien-Da returned her partner's smirk before turning to leave the room. "Kragok, dear brother, make sure not to tear the room apart while I'm gone!"

The male echidna responded by ripping the newspaper again while Julie-Su sat in a nearby chair, worried about what could and might happen during the next match.

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

"Shadow, did you hear?" Rouge said as she looked at her dark companion. "You've got a rematch against Griff next week and it's a 2 Out Of 3 Falls Match."

"Hmph, doesn't matter," the hedgehog answered as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "The end result will be what happened last time, as well as what I did to Jake earlier."

Sonia readjusted her title belt before looking at Shadow. "Make sure to watch out for him Shadow. After what you did tonight, I'm sure that he'll be coming after you, angrier than ever."

Shadow looked at her with a smirk. "I'm counting on it."

Rouge shook her head a bit before stroking Shadow's hair quills a bit. "Well, me and Sonia got to go take care of Lien-Da and Sonia. Be back in a few."

Looking over at Rouge, the hedgehog nodded. "Good luck."

The women smiled at him before heading out of the room and towards the ring area.

_**~Ringside~**_

"Alright! It's time for the Women's Tag Team Championship rematch!" said Wooiser.

"The match these four ladies put on last week was some amazing that it won the 'Match Of The Night' award!" said Crysta. "And I bet that they are going to put on a show that may very well win the award again! Regardless, this is sure to be a good one!"

_**(Trina/Britney Spears – "Da Baddest Bitch/Toxic")**_

Boos filled the building as the combined music played and moments later Fiona and Lien-Da came out from behind the curtain. They both ran their hands through their hair and held their hands up in the air, red and purple pyro exploding behind them. The women smirked at the fans in the crowd as they walked down the ramp, swinging their hips as they did so. They slid into the ring and as Lien-Da laid down in the middle of the ring and Fiona went to one of the turnbuckles, laid across the top of it, and held her fist in the air.

"Last week we saw these two lose the Women's Tag Team Titles to Rouge and Sonia in an exciting match and they are looking to get their titles back!" said Crysta.

"And become two-time Women's Tag Team Champions in the process!" said Wooiser. "These two are completely focused on getting tose belts back and, depending on what match this is, they got some insurance in the form of Julie-Su!"

Fiona and Lien-Da went to their corner and waited for their opponents to arrive.

_**(Sonic Adventure 2/Lil' Kim – "Fly In The Freedom/No Matter What They Say")**_

Loud cheers came from the crowd as the combined music played nd moments later Rouge and Sonia came out from behind the curtain and stood beside each other on the stage. As the music picked up, Rouge unwrapped her wings from around her body, rebealing her title belt, and struck a pose while Sonia took out her keyboard and shot multicolored beams around the building while having her title belt on her shoulder. Afterwards, the two of them made their way down the ramp, into the ring, and stood in the middle of it amidst the cheering fans.

"There are the Women's Tag Team champs!" said Crysta. "As we said, these four women won the 'Match Of The Night' award last week and not only that, Sonia won the 'Submission Of The Night' as well!"

"They better enjoy their time as champions while it lasts because when this match is over, those belts are going right back to Fiona and Lien-Da! Just watch!" said Wooiser.

Rouge and Sonia went to their corner and the referee has to hold both Fiona and Lien-Da back from getting at them. The champions smirked at their challengers and seconds later, Chip appeared on the titantron. "Ladies ladies, at least wait until after the match is decided to have at it, heh heh!"

Fiona and Lien-Da narrowed their eyes as they backed up to their corner.

"And on that note, let's see what this title match is going to be! Hopefully a good one!" said Chip as he spun the wheel.

"You know what, it wouldn't surprise me to see what that thing lands on now!" said Crysta. "We've seen it all tonight!"

"I'm hoping for Barbed Wire again!" said Wooiser.

The wheel spun a bit longer before stopping on a picture that said "NO DQ" on it and the crowd cheered loudly. "Well, that's what I call getting right to the point!" said Chip. "This title match is going to be a No Disqualification Match!"

"Oh no!" Crysta exclaimed. "Remember what we just heard from Lien-Da and Fiona?"

"Do I ever!" said Wooiser. "Now we can fully expect Julie-Su to come out here, if the time for it comes, and whatever she does will be completely legal!"

"Good luck ladies and may the best team win!" said Chip as he disappeared off the titantron.

* * *

_**~SWA Women's Tag Team Championship No Disqualification Match; Rouge The Bat & Sonia The Hedgehog (c) VS. Fiona Fox & Lien-Da The Echidna~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a No Disqualification match and it is for the SWA Women's Tag Team Championship!" said the ring announcer.

The crowd cheered loudly.

"Introducing first, the challengers, weighing in at a combined weight of 173 lbs., Lien-Da the Echidna and Fiona Fox!" said the ring announcer.

The crowd booed at the fox and echidna as they continued to glare at Rouge and Sonia.

"And the opponents, weighing in at a combined weight of 148 lbs., ladies and gentlemen, they are the reigning, defending, SWA Women's Tag Team Champions, Sonia the hedgehog and Rouge the Bat!"

The crowd cheered and chants for the champions as theu held their title belts up high above them before handing them to the referee who did the same. After handing the belts outside the ring to the ring announcer, it was decided that Rouge and Fiona would begin the match. After Sonia and Lien-Da got out of the ring and onto the apron, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Rouge and Sonia taking on Fiona and Lien-Da in a No Disqualification Match!" said Wooiser.

"And the Women's Tag Team Titles are on the line!" said Crysta.

Rouge and Fiona began the match by circling each other and just as they closed the distance to lock up, Fiona backed away from Rouge, went to her corner, and smugly leaned back against it, getting boos from the crowd.

"Fiona's wasting no time in taunting Rouge, ha-ha!" Wooiser laughed.

Rouge frowned at the fox and made her way for her but the referee held her back. While the referee was busy with Rouge, Lien-Da slipped something into Fiona's hand.

"Wait, did you see that! Lien-Da snuck Fiona something!" said Crysta.

Rouge eventually got free from the referee and ran for Fiona, only for the fox to bash her in the forehead with the object Lien-Da gave her, a small lead pipe.

"Oooh, what a shot!" said Wooiser.

"That was such a cheap move! And it's completely legal in this match!" said Crysta.

Rouge staggered backwards as she clutched her head, feeling and seeing blood dripping down to the canvas from the open wound on her head.

"And no surprise, Rouge is busted open from that!" said Wooiser.

Fiona laughed as she tossed the pipe out of the ring, brought Rouge down with a Clothesline, and covered her.

1

Rouge kicked out of the pin, still holding her forehead.

"Rouge kicks out but she is in a real bad way! And it's only the beginning of the match!" said Crysta.

Fiona pulled Rouge back down, grabbed one of her arms, and locked an Armbar on her, getting even louder boos than before from the crowd. Rouge yet out a yell as she flailed her legs about and her yelling got louder as Fiona reached down, grabbed her hair, and pulled violently hard on it.

"Fiona's got a nasty Armbar on Rouge and she's adding more to it by pulling on the bat's hair! She's taking full advantage of the no DQ stipulation!" said Wooiser.

As Fiona pulled and tore at Rouge's arm, the bat felt her arm starting to bend at a painful angle and just when it was going to snap, Fiona released her and went for a pin cover.

1

Rouge kicked out of the pin and instantly held her hurt arm.

"Rouge kicks out again and now her arm is messed up! She's in real bad trouble!" said Crysta.

Fiona got up, dragged Rouge by her hair to her corner, and tagged Lien-Da. The crowd booed as the echidna entered the ring and, together with Fiona, leapt on the ropes and stomp down on Rouge's arm, making the bat yell out in pain.

"Lien-Da comes in and she and Fiona cause even more damage to Rouge's arm!" said Wooiser.

As Fiona exited the ring, Lien-Da dropped down to cover Rouge.

1

Rouge kicked out once again, but her face was written in pain.

"Rouge got another kick out, but she has to get to Sonia, and I mean quick!" said Crysta.

Lien-Da grabbed Rouge by her hair as Fiona had done and picked her up to her feet, leading her over to one side of the ring and wrapping her arms up in the ropes. Lien-Da then proceeded to hit Rouge with hard punches to her head and kicks to her stomach, buckling the bloodied bat further.

"Rouge is trapped in the ropes and after that vicious beating, the blood is pouring down her face even more!" said Wooiser.

Lien-Da backed up a bit to admire her handiwork before going back to Rouge, only to be kicked hard in the gut herself from her opponent. The crowd cheered as Rouge fought her way out of the ropes, leapt at Lien-Da, and dropped her with a Flying Forearm to her face.

"Rouge fights back and drops Lien-Da down!" said Crysta.

Rouge quickly went for the cover.

1

Lien-Da kicked out of the pin and tried to crawl away from Rouge, only for the bat to grab one of her legs and pull her to the middle of the ring.

"Lien-Da kicks out but damn! Rouge caught her!" said Wooiser.

Rouge turned Lien-Da over and looked to lock on a Figure-Four Leg Lock, but Lien-Da suddenly pulled her down and rolled her up in a pinning position.

1

Rouge kicked out of the pin and both women scrambled to their feet.

"Whoa! Rouge went for a submission but Lien-Da countered it and turned it into a pin which Rouge kicked out of! The pace definitely has picked up!" said Crysta.

Rouge backed up towards her corner and Lien-Da gave chase to her. Rouge waited for the right moment until Lien-Da was close enough to leapfrog over her, causing the echidna to run face-first into a well placed punch from Sonia, sending her staggering back towards the middle of the ring.

"Oh come on! Sonia can't do that!" Wooiser yelled.

"No DQ, remember!" Crysta giggled.

Rouge tagged Sonia with her good arm and rolled out of the ring. The crowd cheered as Sonia leapt into the ring, ran at Lien-Da, and brought her down with a Flying Reverse Elbow to her face. Lien-Da clutched her face but before she could even attempt to get up, Sonia grabbed her arm and locked a Kimura on her, bending her arm backwards towards her back.

"Aw hell! Sonia is on a roll in there and now has a sick looking Kimura on Lien-Da!" said Wooiser.

The crowd cheered loudly and began to clap their hands and the barricade, telling Lien-Da to tap out. The echidna yet out a yell of pain but refused to give up when the referee asked her. Chants of "Tap out! Tap out!" filled the Casino Night Center as Sonia continued to twist Lien-Da's arm. The echidna tried her hardest to get out of the hold, but Sonia turned her over and covered her.

1

Lien-Da kicked out of the pin and rolled away a bit, holding her arm.

"Wow! I'm surprised that Lien-Da not only kicked out, but she didn't give up! Her arm looked like it was a mere second from snapping in two!" said Crysta.

Sonia saw that Lien-Da had rolled to her corner and, not wanting her to tag Fiona, rushed at her and grabbed her legs. Lien-Da grabbed a hold of the ropes in front of her and Fiona took that chance to reach in and tag herself in. The crowd booed as the saw the fox leap over the ropes and bring Sonia down to the mat with a Clothesline.

"Fiona tags herself in and takes Sonia down! Nicely done there!" said Wooiser.

As Sonia held her throat on the mat, Fiona helped Lien-Da to her feet. Angry at Sonia for almost breaking her arm, Lien-Da went to the downed hedgehog and started raining down hard kicks to her and was soon joined by Fiona.

"And now the former champions are all over Sonia with hard kicks!" said Crysta.

The crowd booed loudly as Fiona and Lien-Da leapt up in the air and both of then dropped their knees across Sonia's chest, knocking the wind out of her. Lien-Da rolled out of the ring as Fiona covered Sonia.

1

Sonia kicked out of the pin, holding her throbbing and aching chest.

"Damn it! Even that Double Kneedrop wasn't enough to put Sonia away!" said Wooiser.

Fiona got up and backed up a few steps, readying herself to attack Sonia. The hedgehog slowly got to her feet and as she turned to face Fiona, the fox ran towards her, holding her arm out for a Clothesline. Sonia ducked underneath the attack and Fiona stumbled a bit. As the fox turned around, she found herself being lifted off her feet and held up in the air by Sonia, getting a huge pop from the crowd.

"Oh! Sonia's gotFiona up for the Sonia Press!" said Crysta.

Fiona thrashed about up in the air before she managed to escape Sonia's hands, fell behind her, and rolled her up into a pin.

1

Sonia kicked out of the pin and put distance between her and Fiona.

"Man! Sonia kicked out! But how about Fiona! She was able to get away from being hit with the Sonia Press!" said Wooiser.

Sonia ran at Fiona, but a punch to the face from the fox stopped Sonia dead in her tracks. Grabbing Sonia's hair, Fiona led her over to her corner and tagged in Lien-Da, who entered the ring to a chorus of boos. Fiona and Lien-Da grabbed Sonia's hair and drove her head backwards down onto their knees, sending her crumpling down to the canvas.

"There was nothing pretty about that! Just a simple throw to the ground!" said Crysta.

Fiona and Lien-Da laughed at her as Fiona got out of the ring and Lien-Da covered Sonia.

1

Sonia kicked out, holding the back of her head from the double team attack.

"Come on Sonia! Just stay down!" said Wooiser.

Lien-Da glared at Sonia and her anger once again came to the surface as she picked Sonia up, led her over to the middle ropes, and began to strangle her on them.

"Lien-Da's choking the life out of Sonia!" said Crysta.

"Which is fully legal, may I add!" said Wooiser.

Rouge got into the ring to help out Sonia, but at the same time, Fiona did the same to prevent her from doing so. Fiona cut Rouge off at the pass, tackling her and the two of them brawled and rolled to the outside of the ring.

"And Fiona takes Rouge to the outside!" said Crysta.

Back in the ring, Lien-Da, still holding Sonia down on the ropes, yelled and called for something from the back.

"Uh oh! Here we go!" said Wooiser.

A few seconds later, Julie-Su came from behind the curtain and made her way down towards the ring.

"It's Julie-Su! My gosh, this is shades of what happened last week!" said Crysta.

"Only this time there is no penalty if Julie-Su does anything!" said Wooiser.

Julie-Su walked around until she was right in front of her sister and Sonia and Lien-Da yelled for her to get one of the steel chairs from ringside as she backed Sonia to the back of the ring, holding her in place.

"No! Is Julie-Su really going to do this!" Crysta exclaimed.

Julie-Su picked up a chair as she was told and slid into the ring with it, holding it at the ready.

"I'll take that as a yes! She's gonna bash Sonia's head in and help Lien-Da and Fiona regain their titles!" said Wooiser.

Evetually, Julie-Su started to hesitate and Lien-Da barked for her to hit Sonia with the chair.

"She doesn't want to do this!" said Crysta.

"She'd better! Lien-Da and Fiona already told her to do so, or else! Do it Julie-Su!" said Wooiser.

A few more seconds went by before Julie-Su swung the chair. However, Sonia ducked down out of the way and Julie-Su smashed Lien-Da in her head with the chair.

"Oh my God!" Crysta shouted.

"Julie-Su, what the hell did you just do!" Wooiser exclaimed in shock.

A look of horror appeared on Julie-Su's face as she saw her sister drop down to the mat and she dropped the chair out of her hands before getting out of the ring and backing up the ramp. The crowd was cheering loudly as Sonia sat up, holding her neck and she saw Lien-Da down and out so she crawled over to her and draped an arm over her.

"Look! Sonia's got an arm over Lien-Da! She and Rouge are going to retain the Women's Tag Team Titles!" said Crysta.

"Oh hell no! Not like this!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Lien-Da got her arm off the mat, breaking the pin and the crowd let out a collective "Aww!"

"No way! Did that just happen!" Crysta asked, surprise everywhere in her voice.

"Oh, thank you God Lien-Da kicked out! And after a chair shot to the hea, no less!" said Wooiser in relief.

Sonia rolled off of Lien-Da as exhaustion took over her. Fiona had gotten the better of Rouge on the outside and she saw that Sonia was down in the ring. Wanting to make sure that the hedgehog stayed down, the fox slid into the ring, went to Sonia, and picked her up to her feet. The crowd booed as they say Fiona place Sonia's head in between her legs and set her up for her finisher.

"Fiona's going for her Reverse Piledriver! If she hits that, Sonia can hang it up and she will be slim pickings for Lien-Da!" said Crysta.

Suddenly, cheers rang out from the crowd as someone came over the barricade and slid into the ring.

"What the…! What the hell's going on! Who's that!" said Wooiser.

Fiona was suddenly turned around by the individual and saw that it was Amy Rose.

"Amy! It's Amy!" said Crysta.

The pink hedgehog kicked Fiona in her gut, causing her to double over, and locked her arm around her head.

"What the hell is she doing!" Wooiser shouted.

Amy leapt up in the air, pulled backwards, and drove Fiona headfirst into the mat, hitting the Rose DDT and getting a huge pop from the crowd.

"Whoa! Rose DDT! Amy hits all of her finisheron Fiona!" said Crysta.

Fiona was laid out from the maneuver and Amy smirked down at her before going to Sonia, helping her to her feet, and leading her over to her corner, where Rouge had finally made it back up to, and helped her tag her.

"You've got to be kidding me! Why the hell is Amy even out here!" Wooiser asked.

"This must be payback from Amy on Fiona for when she cost Sonic the SWA Title! And now rouge has been tagged back into the match!" said Crysta.

Rouge thanked Amy before getting into the ring, going to one of the corners, and began to stomp her foot in a rhythmic fashion, the crowd clapping in beat with her.

"No! Not this!" said Wooiser.

As Amy took her leave, Lien-Da, still knocked for a loop from the chair shot, began to slowly get to her feet, using the ropes to help her.

"Lien-Da, don't turn around! You're not gonna like the view!" said Crysta.

Once she was up, Lien-Da stumbled towards the middle of the ring, and that's when Rouge rushed right at her, lifting her foot up, and kicking her directly underneath her chin, hitting the Rouge Kick and sending the crowd into a frenzy.

"Oh my God! No!" Wooiser shouted frantically.

Lien-Da dropped down to the mat once again and Rouge fell on top of her.

1

2

3

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It's all over! Rouge and Sonia have defeated Fiona and Lien-Da!" said Crysta.

_**(Sonic Adventure 2/Lil' Kim – "Fly In The Freedom/No Matter What They Say")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winners of this match by way of pinfall, and still the SWA Women's Tag Team Champions, Rouge The Bat and Sonia The Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The crowd was cheering loudly even before the winners were announced and the music started to play.

"I cannot believe this!" Wooiser shouted in disbelief.

"Believe it! With a little help from Amy, Rouge and Sonia have successfully defended their titles!" aid Crysta as she applauded.

Sonia got into the ring and leapt onto Rouge happily, hugging her. The bat laughed out and hugged her partner back as they rolled off of Lien-Da.

"And look at this girly crap!" The eagle said in disgust. "You two didn't earn this victory! Quit celebrating!"

"They earned every bit of this!" Crysta laughed. "Fiona and Lien-Da pulled out all the tricks they could, but they all failed!"

The referee got out of the ring to get their title belts and he went back into the ring, kneeling down to the celebrating Mobians and handed the belts to them. Rouge and Sonia each took one of the belts before standing up to their feet and holding the title belts up high above the crowd.

"Damn that Amy! Why did she have to butt her nose in this!" Wooiser yelled angrily. "She was in no way involved in this match!"

"Neither was Julie-Su!" Crysta countered. "And Amy was getting payback for what Fiona did to Sonic! What goes around comes around! And at the end of the day, Rouge and Sonia are still the Women's Tag Team Champs!"

Suddenly, Rouge and Sonia were blindsided from behind.

"Whoa! What's going on here!" Wooiser asked as his attention turned to the ring.

Boos rang throughout the crowd as everyone saw Tiara and Honey had stormed the ring and were beating Rouge and Sonia senseless.

"That's Tiara and Honey! The number one contenders for the Women's Tag Team Titles!" said Crysta.

"And they are giving Rouge and Sally a beatdown of a lifetime in there!" said Wooiser.

The two felines then picked up the title belts and started to pelt the champions with them countless times before Rouge and Sonia were completely motionless in the ring.

"Good grief! Rouge and Sonia aren't moving at all!" said Crysta.

Tiara and Honey giggled in a sadistic fashion before they got out of the ring and each grabbed a microphone. "Honey, would you look at this?" Tiara said as they began to walk around the ring. "Does this look familiar to you, hehehe?"

"Why, yes it does!" the yellow cat laughed as they observed the ring. "When we first got here, wasn't this the very same image left in our wake? These same four women completely laid out in the ring?"

"That's right! Though there is one big difference between then and now!" Tiara said as her eyes narrowed. "And that is, we are the number one contenders for the Women's Tag Team Titles! And everyone, let it be known that we will get our title shot at 'Sudden Impact!'"

"Whoa! Tiara and Honey are going for the gold at our upcoming pay-per-view!" said Wooiser.

Honey giggled as she turned to her partner. "And next week, we're gonna all get a preview of what's to happen, isn't that right?"

"Yeah!" Tiara said as she turned her attention to Rouge. "Oh Rouge, I don't know if you are even comscious right now, but whether you are or not, listen up! Next week, it will be you and me one on one! And then, you, as well as everyone else, will see…"

She and Honey spoke in unison. "That it's our time to shine!"

The two felines laughed again and through their microphones to the ground as they made their way up the ramp and to the back, being booed all the way. Seconds later, officials came down to the ring to assist all of the downed female Mobians.

"Did you hear that Woozie?" Crysta asked. "Next week, Tiara is going to take on Rouge in a preview of another match we have learned for 'Sudden Impact' – Tiara and honey are finally going to get their shot at the Women's Tag Team Titles against Rouge and Sonia!"

"I think that champions' days are numbered!" said Wooiser. "Tiara and Honey have been undefeated since coming to the SWA and that gives them a huge advantage going into that match!"

"It sure is going to be a good one, that's for sure!" said Crysta. "As well as next week when we will see Tiara and Rouge face off!"

* * *

_**~Chip's Office~**_

"Tonight has been awesome!" said Chip as he talked into the phone. "SWA Roulette has gone on just as planned and my expectations have been far surpassed! Heh, of course I'm enjoying myself! If you had the chance to catch this on TV, you'd be impressed!"

"There he goes again!" Uma said, slightly fuming. "Who in the name of Mobius is he talking to!"

Cat shrugged. "It could be anybody for all we know."

Chip continued to talk on the phone. "Huh? Oh no, the main event hasn't happened yet. It's up next matter of fact and I'm sure Scourge and Sonic are gonna blow the roof off the place. Who do you think is gonna win?" A laugh came from him. "Oh really? Well, just to have some fun, I'll pick the opposite of who you picked! Okay, well I got a few other things to take care of before the main event gets started. Alright. You too. Later."

"Boss man, are you ever going to fill us in on who it was on that phone?" Uma asked as she leapt onto the table.

A smile appeared on the tiger's face. "Oh Uma, don't worry your little head over that. And now that it comes to my mind, we've got a few things to dicuss before the main event."

"And what's that?" Uma asked curiously.

Chip turned in his chair a few times before facing her and Cat. "Well, after hearing what Asui said earlier, I think that she has to let off some steam and be put in a match next week."

Cat nodded his head. "I agree. Any ideas on who she should face?"

"Yeah," Chip answered with a smile. "After seeing her twice in two weeks, and not having a match in either, I say we get Julie-Su in there. It'll be a good way for both of them to showcase their skills."

"That's a good idea!" said Uma. "I say go with it!"

"Alright then, it's official," said Chip as he leaned back in his seat. "Julie-Su will face Asui next week. Now then, as for the Tag Team Tournament."

"The final quarter-finals match of the eastern bracket is next week, isn't it?" Cat asked.

"Indeed it is," Chip said as he looked at the tournament bracket on his computer. "And the two final teams are Drago and Sleuth, and Mighty and Valdez."

"Heh, speaking of Sleuth, Manic sure did a number on him earlier!" Uma said with a laugh.

"Tell me about it!" Chip said, laughing himself. "I hope he heals quick because he's in action next week."

Cat looked at the brackets as well. "And, according to this, we will see a few matches of the semi finals from both brackets too."

"Yep yep," Chip responded. "Hope and Dawn will take on Larry and Hamlin, Vector and Espio will face Jake and Reo, and finally Elias and Antoine will go up against Fockewulf and Bearenger. And plus, because of that little incident earlier, Ray will go one on one with Bark and Charmy will go up against Bean. And if Charmy can beat him, then Charmy will take on Bean for the CW Title at 'Sudden Impact.'"

"All of that next week," said Uma. "I can't wait!"

"Neither can I!" said Chip, grinning. "And we still got the main event to go! So let's kick back, relax, and enjoy what's sure to be a great match!"

Uma and Cat nodded as they and Chip turned their attention to his big screen TV.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

Scourge and Sonic were both shown walking towards the ring area, both of them with grins on their faces – Scourge's darn and smug while Sonic's was confident and excited.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, tonight has been one hell of a night that's been nothing short of memorable!" said Crysta. "And now, we are seconds away from our main event – a TLC Match for the SWA Championship!"

"We just heard of more matches made for next week which will definitely follow in tonight's footsteps of being a great night in the SWA!" said Wooiser. "And which of these two will be the SWA Champion come next week! We are about to find out right here, right now!"

* * *

_**~SWA Championship TLC Match; Scourge The Hedgehog (c) VS. Sonic The Hedgehog~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is our main event of the evening!" said the ring announcer. "IT'S TIME TO THROW DOWN!"

The crowd cheered loudly as pyro exploded above the ring and on the titantron.

_**(Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 – "His World")**_

Loud cheers came from the crowd as the lights in the building turned blue and began flickering on and off really quick. Seconds later, Sonic came running out from behind the curtain and began to perform breakdancing moves on the stage, finishing with a handstand as blue pyro exploded from the sides of the stage, getting louder cheers from the crowd. Sonic got back to his feet, ran to the ring, and leapt through the ropes into it.

"Sonic sure is ready to rock and roll tonight!" said Crysta. "After his win over Lightning last week and letting it be known to the world that he would face Scourge tonight, he's definitely ready to get back the SWA Championship!"

"Good luck with that!" said Wooiser. "Scourge is the champion for a reason and you can bet your ass that he's got something up his plan that Sonic won't see coming! Sonic's gonna have to be on all cylinders to regain the SWA Title!"

Sonic went to his corner and waited for his opponent to arrive.

_**(Pantera – "10's")**_

Boos filled the building as the music played and the lights went out, being replaced with green highlights. As the music began to pick up, Scourge came out from behind the curtain, wearing his signature jacket, sunglasses, and having his title belt on his shoulder. He walked down to the middle of the ramp and came to a stop. Then he held both of his hands up in the air, signifying the Destructix and green pyro exploded on the stage behind him. Scourge then sprinted down the ramp and slid into the ring. The he went to the ropes, got on them, and looked out at the crowd while hanging on the ropes, holding his title up high above him.

"There's the SWA Champion and, like Sonic, he's sure that he will walk out of what has been an amazing night of action the SWA Champion!" said Crysta.

"More like he guarantee's that he'll walk out still the champion!" said Wooiser. "We all heard Scourge say he's got something planned and whatever it is will lead him to victory!"

"But remember, plans can fail and backfire!" said Crysta. "We'll see if that happens tonight!"

Scourge went to his corner and both he and Sonic smirked at each other as the ring announcer began the formal introductions.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a TLC Match and it is for the SWA Championship!"

The crowd cheered loudly.

"Introducing first, the challenger, from Christmas Island, weighing in at 88 lbs., 'The Blue Blur' Sonic the Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

The crowd cheered as Sonic performed a backflip in his corner.

"And next, from Christmas Island, weighing in at 88 lbs., ladies and gentlemen, he is the reigning, defending, SWA Champion, Scourge the Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

The cheers quickly turned into boos as Scourge held the SWA Title up hig above him before giving it to the referee, who proceeded to hook the title belt onto the lowered hook in the middle of the ring. Once the title was securely on the hook, it was raised up high above the ring.

"And there goes the SWA Title!" said Crysta. "It's in position, we're all ready to go, the champion and challenger are ready to go, let's do this!"

Scourge removed his jacket and sunglasses, placing them outside the ring. Afterwards, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Scourge taking on Sonic in a TLC Match!" said Wooiser.

"And the SWA Title is on the line!" said Crysta.

The crowd was standing on their feet and chanting numerous things before the match even fully got underway. Scourge and Sonic met in the middle of the ring, both of them staring the other down hard.

"Man, you can feel the sparks flying and not a single punch as been thrown!" said Wooiser.

"The electricity is definitely of the charts!" said Crysta.

All of a sudden, Scourge bolted out of the ring, grabbed a chair, and slid back into the ring, making a dash for Sonic and swinging it at his head. Sonic ducked the attack and landed a hard kick to Scourge's gut, causing him to drop the chair and double over. Sonic looked at the position Scourge was in and the crowd cheered loudly.

"Oh crap!" said Wooiser.

"Scourge is the first to go right for the hardware but it backfired on him as Sonic fights back! And look at the position they are in right off the bat!" said Crysta.

Sonic backed into the ropes, bounced off them, and ran towards Scourge, when all of a sudden, Scourge leapt in the air and caught the blue hedgehog with a hard Dropkick to his face.

"Ha! I wasn't worried! There was no way Scourge was gonna get hit with Sonic Boom that quick!" said Wooiser.

Sonic hit the mat hard on his back and held his face as the crowd booed the SWA Champion. Scourge smirked as he got to his feet, picked Sonic up, and backed him into one of the corners. Grabbing one of Sonic's arms, Scourge sent Sonic across the ring into the adjacent one, causing Sonic's back to crash into it. Scourge took off running at Sonic, only for the "Blue Blur" to stop him by exploding out of the corner and catching him in the face with a Spinning Forearm to the face.

"Oh! Sonic fights back with his signature Spinning Forearm! No one does that move better!" said Crysta.

The crowd cheered as Sonic got to his feet and picked the chair up, making his way to one of the turnbuckles afterwards and climbing to the top of it with the chair.

"What the…! Sonic's on the top turnbuckle and he has the chair with him!" said Wooiser.

Everyone was still on their feet as they saw Sonic leap off the turnbuckle, place the chair below his extended elbow, and hit Scourge with a Diving Elbow Drop with the chair, getting a thunderous pop from the crowd.

"Ouch! That had to hurt! An elbow to the chest while being hit with a chair at the same time!" said Crysta.

Scourge rolled to one side of the ring in pain and he clutched his stomach. Sonic rolled to the outside of the ring, went to the ladder, and picked it up in his arms.

"Uh oh! Sonic's got the ladder now!" said Wooiser.

Sonic carried the ladder back to the ring, slid it inside, and got inside too. Sonic picked the ladder up and set it up in the middle of the ring, proceeding to climb it.

"And he's going for the SWA Title!" said Crysta.

Suddenly, Sonic was hit from behind by Scourge, stopping him in his tracks. Sonic felt himself being turned around by Scourge as he hit him with a few more punches to his stomach and then wrapped his arms around him to get him off the ladder.

"Ha! Sonic didn't do enough to keep Scourge down and it's coming back to him now!" said Wooiser.

However, Sonic pulled him up off of his feet and held him sideways in his arms.

"Look at that! Sonic's got Scourge up in his arms now while he's still on the ladder!" said Crysta.

Sonic was just about to throw Scourge down to the mat, when the SWA Champion reversed the throw by wrapping his arm around Sonic's head, driving backwards, and hitting him with a DDT, getting loud boos from the crowd.

"Sonic gets drilled with a massive DDT from the champion!" said Wooiser.

Sonic held his head tightly and Scourge was aching from the fall. After taking a few seconds to regain his bearings, Scourge used the ropes to get to his feet and picked Sonic up. Scourge picked Sonic up and hit him with a Suplex. He quickly got up and followed that with a Body Slam. Scourge picked Sonic up and whipped him into the ropes, grabbing him as he came back to him.

"Scourge has Sonic's back against the wall with a deadly combination of hard-hitting moves!" said Crysta.

However, Sonic countered Scourge's grab by grabbing him himself and throwing him right into the ladder so hard that it fell to the mat, Scourge falling right beside it and the crowd cheered loudly.

"Aww man! Scourge's combo was countered by Sonic and he got thrown unceremoniously into the ladder!" said Wooiser.

Sonic held his lower back a bit before sliding out of the ring, picking up a table, and getting it into the ring.

"The tables are coming into play!" said Crysta.

Sonic got back in the ring and picked the table up, setting it up in the middle of the ring before going to Scourge and picking him back up. "The Blue Blur" leapt up and kicked Scourge in the side of his head, dropping him to his knees. Sonic followed that up with a Running Knee to the SWA Champion's face, sending him into the ropes. The crowd was cheering loudly as Sonic went to Scourge, picked him up, backed him into the ropes, and attempted to whip him to the table.

"Watch out Scourge!" Wooiser yelled.

However, Scourge reversed the whip, scooped Sonic into his arms, and sent him crashing through the table with a Powerslam, getting loud boos from the crowd.

"Oh! I think Scourge might have heard you! He just sent Sonic right through the table!" said Crysta.

As Sonic lay amongst the remains of the broken table, Scourge wiped his brow before standing to his feet, picking and setting up the ladder in one of the corners, and climbing to the top of it.

"Scourge has the ladder back up and has climbed it while he's in the corner! What's he gonna try, leaping for the title or something!" Wooiser wondered out loud.

Looking down at Sonic, Scourge grinned his signature evil smirk before leaping off of it, falling right down towards Sonic.

"Scourge isn't trying to get the title! He's trying to put Sonic right through the ring!" said Crysta.

At the last second, Sonic picked up a piece of the broken table and threw it up at Scourge, catching him in the face and causing the SWA Champion to plummet a bit off balance and land hard on his side.

"What the heck! Did Sonic just throw a piece of that table at Scourge!" Wooiser yelled.

"That he did, and it was a great move obviously!" said Crysta.

The crowd cheered loudly as Scourge grit his teeth as he flailed on the canvas, holding his side. At the same time, Sonic made his way to one of the corners, holding his lower back, and got back to his feet. Looking at the ladder, Sonic got an idea and went to Scourge, dragging him over to the ladder.

"Now what the hell is Sonic going to do!" Wooiser asked.

Sonic went to the ladder, folded it up, and dropped it right down across Scourge's body, getting loud reactions from the crowd.

"Ouch! Scourge is getting sandwiched between that ladder and the mat!" said Crysta.

Scourge was in a world of pain and it only got worse as Sonic picked the ladder up and dropped it back down on him again. Sonic picked the ladder up for a third time and this time held it in his arms, backed into the ropes, and rushed at Scourge.

"Is Scourge doesn't do something he's gonna be one crippled hedgehog!" said Wooiser.

Just as Sonic reached him, Scourge quickly wrapped his legs around Sonic's legs and hit him with a Drop Toehold, causing him to fall forward to the mat, his body smashing into the ladder and getting a collective "Oooh!" from the crowd as they saw Sonic roll off the ladder in pain.

"Damn! I agree with the crowd! That was one great counter from Scourge as he stops Sonic's assault with the ladder!" said Crysta.

Scourge grit his teeth as he fought to get to his feet, falling into the ropes as he took a few moments to catch his breath. His eyes then fell on the steel chair that was still in the ring and he got an idea.

"Now what does the champ got on his mind!" Wooiser asked.

Scourge went to the chair and set it up on it's legs before going to Sonic, standing him up, going behind him, and lifting him up onto his shoulders.

"Oh my God! Is Scourge about to hit Sonic with the Electric Chair using that chair!" Crysta wondered out loud.

"This one is going to be nasty!" said Wooiser.

Scourge went to stand in front of the chair, facing away from it and just as he was going to fall backwards, Sonic leapt off of his shoulders behind him, wrapped his arms around his waist, lifted him up, and drove him headfirst into the chair with a German Suplex, getting a loud pop from the crowd.

"Holy crap! I think Scourge is down for the count after that one! Sonic just hit him with a German Suplex into the chair in a magnificent counter!" said Crysta.

A huge dent was left in the chair as Scourge crumpled down to the mat in a heap and Sonic got to a kneeling position. "The Blue Blur" looked to the outside of the ring and saw another table, going out to retrieve it.

"What's Sonic doing! He could go for the title right now but he's going for a table!" said Wooiser.

"He wants to make sure he puts Scourge away for good and I believe that table is going to play a big part in doing that!" said Crysta.

Back in the ring, Sonic proceeded to set the table up before going to pick the steel chair up, folded it, and waited for Scourge to get up.

"Oh man, Sonic's got that chair! But what's he gonna do with it! It's bent up!" said Wooiser.

The crowd was thunderous with cheers and chants for Sonic as Scourge started getting up, holding his head and when he made it to his feet and turned in the direction of Sonic, the blue hedgehog held the chair up high above him and brought down full force on Scourge's forehead.

"Whoo! Homerun! That's what Sonic can do with a bent chair!" said Crysta.

The crowd responded with even louder cheers as the impact of the chair shot sounded throughout the building and Scourge dropped down to the mat, blood gushing from an open wound on his forehead.

"Scourge has been busted open!" said Wooiser.

"Not only that, I think he's completely knocked out from that! Sonic's got this in the bag!" said Crysta.

Sonic dropped the chair to the mat before he made his way to the ladder, picking it up and setting it up in the middle of the ring.

"I can't believe it! Sonic's about to become the SWA Champion again!" said Wooiser.

Chants of "Sonic! Sonic!" came from the crowd as the blue hedgehog did a few laps around the ladder before he started to climb it.

"The crowd is feeling it too! They just know that we are mere seconds away from having a new SWA Champion!" said Crysta.

Sonic reached the top of the ladder and reached up for the SWA Title, beginning to unbuckle it.

"He's there! Sonic is there! Scourge's reign is about to be cut short! I can't believe it!" said Wooiser.

Suddenly, Sonic felt something tugging at his feet and loud boos went throughout the building.

"What! What's going on!" Crysta asked out loud.

Sonic looked back and he saw Sergeant Simian pulling at his leg to knock him off the ladder.

"Hey yo! Simian! It's Sergeant Simian! Scourge's right hand man!" said Wooiser.

"Simian! What the…! We haven't seen him since the Hardcore Title match at 'Onslaught!' Why is he out here!" Crysta asked.

"Why do you think! To help Scourge retain his title!" said Wooiser.

Sonic reeled his foot back and kicked Simian off of him, back into the ropes, stunning him slightly.

"But look at Sonic! He's not about to let Simian stop him from getting his title back!" said Crysta.

Wanting to take Simian out of the equation for good, Sonic turned around and leapt off the ladder towards him for a Flying Crossbody. However, Simian caught Sonic in his arms, shocking and surprising everyone.

"Whoa! Look at the strength of Simian! He caught Sonic in his arms like he was a sack of potatoes!" said Wooiser.

Sonic tried to get out of the gorilla's grip, but he was too worn out from the match and couldn't do a thing. Simian walked over to the table that Sonic had set up in the ring, lifting him up in the Suplex position in the process.

"Oh my…No! He's not gonna…!" Crysta said.

"Oh yeah! He's sure as hell gonna! Do it Simian!" said Wooiser.

Letting out a primal yell, Simian proceeded to drive Sonic through the table with the Simian Smasher, sending pieces of the broken wood all over the ring.

"Simian just put Sonic through that table with the Simian Smasher!" said Crysta.

"Whoo, did he get all of that or what!" said Wooiser.

The crowd was enraged at what just happened and started to let out loud boos as well as "You suck!" chants as Simian glared down at Sonic's broken body for a bit before going to Scourge and stiring him awake.

"Now look at this! Simian is getting Scourge up, who has been laid out ever since that shot to the head by Sonic!" said Crysta.

"Ha-ha! Scourge said he had a plan and Simian must've been it! How did I not think of this sooner!" said Wooiser with a laugh.

Simian knew that he had to act quickly so he picked Scourge up and put him up on his shoulders. Afterwards, he went to the ladder and started to climb it.

"I can't believe this! Simian is assisting Scourge in climbing the ladder!" said Crysta.

"Well, what do you expect! Scourge is half dead right now! You can't expect him to climb the ladder on his own!" said Wooiser.

Scourge, halfway conscious, felt something hit him in his head. He looked up and saw that it was the SWA Title and he proceeded to finish unbuckling it.

"There's no way!" said Crysta.

Seconds later, Scourge fully undid the title from the hook and the boos and jeers got louder as the referee called for the bell, ending the match.

"He got it! Scourge got the belt! It's over! It is over!" said Wooiser.

_**(Pantera – "10's")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match, and still the SWA Champion, Scourge the Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The boos were the loudest they had been all night as the winner was announced and the music played.

"Scourge did it! He did what he said he was gonna do and successfully defended the SWA Title!" said Wooiser as he applauded.

"Woozie, there is no way that Scourge would've won this if it wasn't for Simian and you know it!" Crysta scolded. "Sonic was a millisecond, a freaking millisecond from being crowned SWA Champion once more and he was attacked by Simian!"

"It was all apart of Scourge's master plan!" said Wooiser. "He didn't let anyone else know about it! None of us knew about it! Who would've expected Sergeant Simian, who none of us have seen since 'Onslaught,' to be the difference maker tonight! This was all perfectly set up!"

Scourge, though still half way conscious and bloodied up, smirked darkly as he fell over on the top of the ladder exhausted.

"Look at him! He wasn't responsible for putting Sonic through that table and he's acting like he did all the work himself!" said Crysta.

"He sure as hell took that title down by himself and that's all that matters!" said Wooiser.

Scourge soon had enough wherewithal to get off of Simian's shoulders and up onto the top of the ladder, sitting down on it and looking at his reflection smugly before telling Simian to get him a microphone.

"And what's going on now!" Crysta asked.

The gorilla climbed down the ladder, went to the outside of the ring, and picked up a microphone, throwing it all the way to Scourge who caught it in his hand and held it to his mouth.

"It looks like we are about to hear from our reigning champion!" said Wooiser.

Scourge held the SWA Title up hig above him before saying proudly, "Hail to the king baby!"

Louder boos and jeers came from the crowd after the proclamation and Scourge threw the microphone to the mat and continued to hold his title belt up high above him.

"Hail to the king!" Wooiser repeated. "Everyone hail to the king!"

Crysta rolled her eyes at the eagle. At the same time, Simian had rolled back into the ring went to the downed and out Sonic, kneeled down to him, and smirked at him.

* * *

_**~Chip's Office~**_

"Looks like Scourge is still the champion guys," said Uma.

"Indeed. That was one hell of an epic match, regardless of how it ended," said Cat.

Chip nodded his head. "No doubt. And things are about to get more epic."

Uma looked over at him. "What do you mean by that?"

Chip placed a hand to his chin. "Well for starters, now that I know the result of our championship match tonight, Scourge will defend the SWA Title at 'Sudden Impact.'"

"Oh really?" said Cat, now fully intrigued. "And who is he going to face?"

"It's obviously not going to be Sonic," said Uma. "This match here was Sonic's immediate rematch so he's gonna have to earn it if he's getting another shot."

"Hmm, normally that's the case," said Chip. "But given these circumstances, I may bend the rules a bit."

"Huh?" Uma wondered. "You mean, Sonic may get another shot after all?"

Chip shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know yet. I'm gonna have to think about this one. But trust me, I'll come up with something by next week. All I do know, is that Scourge will defend the SWA Title at 'Sudden Impact.' Whether it will be against Sonic or someone else, that remains to be seen." He turned his attention back to the TV. "But I'll figure something out by the time we get to the Hill Top Forum."

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Woozie, did you just hear that!" Crysta asked. "Chip has just made it official! Scourge will defend the SWA Title at our upcoming pay-per-view 'Sudden Impact!'"

"Hell yeah I heard!" said Wooiser. "And did I hear Chip right! Sonic just might, _might, _get another shot after he's already invoked his rematch for the title! Give me a break!"

"It's only a possibility!" said Crysta. "And if it's not Sonic, then I wonder who Chip will name as Scourge's challenger and how he will go about it! But if it is Sonic, then how is 'The Blue Blur' going to have to earn his shot, that is if he'll have to earn it at all!"

"That's not until next week! For now, let's rejoice as Scourge has retained his title in the main event of what has been an awesome night!" said Wooiser. "I may very well get in that ring and celebrate with the champ!"

"You're staying right here with me Mr.!" said Crysta as she held the eagle down in his seat. "But I will agree with you on one point – tonight certainly was the greatest night of action we have seen yet in the SWA and I'm positive that next week will be nothing less!"

"No doubt about that! Hill Top Forum, be on the lookout for the SWA because we are coming to rock the house there next week!" said Wooiser.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we want to thank you for joining us for another great an amazing evening of action!" said Crysta. "Be sure to tune in next week when we head to the Hill Top Forum for more action from the SWA Competitors, the continuation of the Tag Team Tournament, and the naming of Scourge's challenger at 'Sudden Impact!' This is Crysta the Fox and Wooiser the Eagle signing off!"

"Peace out everybody!" said Wooiser.

The show ended with Scourge still on top of the ladder celebrating his win and Simian smirking evilly down at Sonic.

_**~End Of Week 10~**_

* * *

_**~Match Re-Cap~**_

_**Falls Count Anywhere Tag Team Match; Hope The Hedgehog & Dawn Trisen VS. Ash Mongoose & Chaos The Hedgehog**_ – Hope wins the match for his team by way of pinfall.

_**Non-Title Tag Team Submission Match; Jet The Hawk & Storm The Albatross VS. Cyrus The Lion & Big The Cat**_ – Storm wins the match for his team by way of submission.

_**SWA Tag Team Championship Number One Contender Quarter Finals Steel Cage Weapons Match (Western Bracket); Jake The Demonic Hedgehog & Reo The Dragedge VS. Geoffrey St. John & Rotor The Walrus**_ – Jake wins the match for his team by way of pinfall.

_**Non-Title 2 Out Of 3 Falls Match; Sally Acorn VS. Carrotia The Rabbit**_ – Sally defeated Carrotia by way of submission with an overall score of 2-1.

_**SWA United States Championship Steel Chain Match; Silver The Hedgehog (c) VS. Nack The Weasel**_ – Silver defeated Nack by tagging all four corners.

_**SWA Tag Team Championship Number One Contender Quarter Finals Elimination Match (Eastern Bracket); Elias Acorn & Antoine D'Coolette VS. Charmy Bee & Ray The Flying Squirrel**_ – Elias wins the match for his team by way of pinfall.

_**Barbed Wire Match; Blaze The Cat VS. Nic The Weasel**_ – Nic defeated Blaze by way of pinfall.

_**SWA Tag Team Championship Number One Contender Quarter Finals Dumpster Match (Eastern Bracket); Fockewulf The Wolf & Bearenger The Bear VS. Thrash The Tasmanian Devil & Wombat Stu**_ – Fockewulf and Bearenger defeat Thrash and Stu.

_**Triple Threat Inferno Elimination Match; Lily The Hedgebat VS. Marine The Raccoon VS. Conquering Storm The Lynx**_ – Marine wins the match by last eliminating Lily.

_**SWA Tag Team Championship Number One Contender Quarter Finals Tables Elimination Match (Eastern Bracket); Arlo The Armadillo & Dylan Porcupine VS. Predator Hawk & Flying Frog**_ – Frog wins the match for his team by last eliminating Dylan.

_**SWA Women's Tag Team Championship No Disqualification Match; Rouge The Bat & Sonia The Hedgehog (c) VS. Fiona Fox & Lien-Da The Echidna**_ – Rouge wins the match for her team by way of pinfall.

_**SWA Championship TLC Match; Scourge The Hedgehog (c) VS. Sonic The Hedgehog**_ – Scourge defeated Sonic.

* * *

_**~Week 11 Preview~**_

_**2 Out Of 3 Falls Match; **_Griff Goat VS. Shadow The Hedgehog

_**SWA Television Championship Match;**_ Knuckles The Echidna (c) VS. Miles "Tails" Prower

_**Singles Match; **_Rouge The Bat VS. Tiara Boobowski

_**Singles Match;**_ Julie-Su The Echidna VS. Asui Hikaru

_**SWA Tag Team Championship Number One Contender Quarter Finals Match (Eastern Bracket); **_Drago The Wolf & Sleuth "Doggy" Dawg VS. Mighty The Armadillo & Valdez The Chameleon

_**SWA Tag Team Championship Number One Contender Semi-Finals Match (Western Bracket);**_ Hope The Hedgehog & Dawn Trisen VS. Larry Lynx & Hamlin Pig

_**SWA Tag Team Championship Number One Contender Semi-Finals Match (Western Bracket);**_ Vector The Crocodile & Espio The Chameleon VS. Jake The Demonic Hedgehog & Reo The Dragedge

_**SWA Tag Team Championship Number One Contender Semi Finals Match (Eastern Bracker);**_ Elias Acorn & Antoine D'Coolette VS. Fockewulf The Wolf & Bearenger The Bear

_**Singles Match;**_ Ray The Flying Squirrel VS. Bark The Polar Bear

_**Non-Title Singles Match;**_ Bean The Dynamite VS. Charmy Bee

* * *

_**~Confirmed "SWA; Sudden Impact" Matches~**_

_**SWA Championship Match; **_Scourge The Hedgehog (c) VS. ?

_**SWA Tag Team Championship Match;**_ Jet The Hawk & Storm The Albatross (c) VS. ? & ?

_**SWA Women's Championship Match;**_ Sally Acorn (c) VS. ?

_**SWA Women's Tag Team Championship Match; **_Rouge The Bat & Sonia The Hedgehog (c) VS. Tiara Boobowski & Honey The Cat

* * *

_**~Author's Note~**_

_**SWA Roulette has come to an end! Three titles were on the line and they were all defended successfully, more teams advanced in the Tag Team Tournament, and many females stepped up to make a name for themselves and possibly be named number one contender for the Women's Title! Also, more matches were announced for next week as well as 'Sudden Impact,' including a SWA Championship match! And after defending his title against Sonic in a grueling TLC match, who will Scourge defend his title against at the pay-per-view? Will Sonic get another shot at the title? Or will someone else be named the number one contender for the richest prize in the SWA?**_

_**Find out next time! Until then my fellow readers and authors, later and happy reading!**_


	13. Week 11

_**~Sonic Wrestling Association~**_

_**~Chapter 13: Week 11~**_

* * *

_**~Current Champions~**_

_**SWA Champion;**_ Scourge The Hedgehog

_**SWA Intercontinental Champion;**_ Miles "Tails" Prower

_**SWA United States Champion;**_ Silver The Hedgehog

_**SWA Television Champion;**_ Knuckles The Echidna

_**SWA Cruiserweight Champion;**_ Bean The Dynamite

_**SWA Hardcore Champion;**_ Walt Wallabee

_**SWA Tag Team Champions;**_ Jet The Hawk & Storm The Albatross

_**SWA Women's Champion;**_ Sally Acorn

_**SWA Women's Tag Team Champions;**_ Rouge The Bat & Sonia The Hedgehog

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

"Man bro, that was real messed up what happened last week," said Manic as he, Sonic, and a few of their friends were sitting in the blue hedgehog's locker room. "You had that match won if Simian hadn't showed up."

"Yeah, sorry we weren't out there to help Sonic," said Tails in a bit of a regretful tone. "If we had any idea that Simian was going to do that…"

Sonic turned to the IC Champion and gave him one of his signature grins. "Hey, don't sweat it Lil' Bro. Things happen. And trust me, Simian's going to get his for butting in on my business."

"Yeah!" Amy said out loud, shocking the others. "I'll see to that personally! No one messes with my Sonikku and gets away with it! I'll bash his head in with my hammer for what he did!"

Everyone sweatdropped. "Geez, there she goes again getting fired up," Knuckles remarked. "Just like when she dropped Fiona last week."

"Which definitely helped me and Rouge win our match against her and Lien-Da," said Sonia as she turned to the smaller pink hedgehog, smiling. "Thanks a lot Amy."

"Don't mention it!" Amy said, calming herself. "It's about time she got a dose of her own medicine!

"That it was," said Sonic as he looked at Amy and gave her a wink. "You did great Ames."

The pink hedgehog let out a soft squeal of excitement as a blush appeared on her face and everyone shook their heads at her girly antics. A few moments later, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Sonic called out. The door opened and Chip walked inside the room.

"Well, if it ain't the boss man himself!" Knuckles said, grinning. "How's it going?"

"Meh same old, same old," Chip said, smiling as he bumped fists with Knuckles. "Running a wrestling company, taking care of business, that sort of thing."

"Hmm, business you say?" Sonic asked. "Is that what brings you here Chipster?"

The tiger laughed a bit at the nickname. "Yes, as a matter of fact. Is it cool if I speak to you in private Sonic?"

"Yeah no problem," said Sonic before turning to the others. "Guys, mind giving me and Chip a sec?"

Manic nodded his head. "Sure Bro. C'mon guys, let's let the guys talk."

"Alright," said Amy as she gave Sonic a small wave. "See you in a bit Sonic!"

Sonic grinned and returned the wave as he watched his friends exit the room.

"Oh right," said Chip as he turned to the exiting Mobians. "Knuckles, Tails, good luck in your title match later tonight. I'm sure you guys are really going to bring the house down!"

Tails laughed a bit. "We'll give it our all!"

"Yeah, what he said!" said Knuckles, who readjusted his title on his shoulder. "Our match is sure going to be one of the best you'll ever see!"

The others cheered and wished their two friends good luck as well as they closed the door behind them, leaving Sonic and Chip alone. "Well then," said the tiger. "I'll just get right into it. First off, you and Scourge put on one hell of an awesome match last week in that TLC match Sonic. I was on the edge of my seat throughout the whole thing."

Sonic smirked as he crossed his arms and sat down in a chair. "Glad that I was able to put on a good show. Of course, things didn't go my way, but it's all good. I'll have other chances down the road."

The tiger nodded his head. "Right. Other chances. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. You see, I know last week was your rematch for the SWA Title so technically you shouldn't be allowed another shot at the title. But you see, because of Simian's interference in the match, a match that by all accounts you had won, I'm thinking of bending the rules and allowing you another title match against Scourge at 'Sudden Impact.'"

Sonic's eyes widened slightly. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," Chip answered. "But I'm leaving the choice to you. You up for another chance against Scourge to try and win the SWA Title back?"

Sonic leaned back in his seat and held his head back, thinking about the offer given to him. "I gotta tell you, the offer is tempting," said the former SWA Champion. He looked at the tiger and grinned. "But I think I'll pass."

"Oh, really?" Chip asked. "And if I may ask, why is that?"

"Well, you said it yourself bud," Sonic began. "Last week was my rematch. I tried to win the title back and things just weren't in my favor. I'll try my best to get it back another time, but as for right now, I say let someone else try to swipe that belt from Scourge."

"Heh, a class act, like always," said Chip as he stood up. "Alrighty then, Scourge will face another challenger for the SWA Title. And I think I know how to go about it."

"Really?" Sonic asked. "What do you have in mind?"

Chip smirked a bit. "I'm glad you asked. You see Sonic, just in case you did turn the offer down, I had something else planned. And that is to have you choose who Scourge will face."

Sonic's eyes widened once more. "You want me to pick who will face him?"

Chip nodded. "That's right. It's only fair, given how that match went down, right?"

Sonic smirked a bit. "Heh, got a point there. Okay, I'll think of somebody. Just need some time to think on it."

"Alright, just make sure you come up with someone before the end of the night," Chip added as he made his way towards the door. "Thanks a lot for the time Sonic. Catch you later."

Just as Chip placed his hand on the door to open it, Sonic quickly ran up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Whoa whoa, wait up Chip. I got something I want to run by you real quick."

"Hmm?" Chip wondered as he turned around to face the hedgehog. "What's up?"

"While I won't be facing Scourge for the SWA Title at 'Sudden Impact,' I got an idea for a match there," said Sonic.

That got Chip's attention. "I'm listening."

Sonic wrapped his arm around the tiger's shoulders, smirking widely. "Well, I got a big wad of payback with Simian's name on it. So, at 'Sudden Impact,' how about me and Simian, one on one?"

Chip's eyes narrowed and a smirk of his own appeared on his face. "Now that is one hell of an idea. Consider it done – you and Simian will lock up at 'Sudden Impact.'"

"Awesome," said Sonic as he pulled his arm back. "I can't wait to get back at that overgrown gorilla."

A look of thought appeared on Chip's face. "Well, you know what? You won't have to wait very long. I just thought of a great match for tonight's main event."

"Oh yeah?" Sonic asked. "What would that be?"

"Check this out," Chip began. "I know you still want to get back at Scourge some more for that loss last week and you also want to get your hands on Simian. Plus, Lightning has been real jumpy as of late in this whole thing, getting involved with Manic and plus his match with you two weeks ago. So what we're going to do is, tonight's main event will be a 6-Man Tag Team match – Scourge, Simian, and Lightning taking on you, Manic, and a partner of your choosing. What do you think?"

Sonic's smirk grew wider. "Boss man, you sure do know how to make some damn good matches! Alright then, it's on! I'll tell Manic all about it!"

Chip grinned and gave Sonic a high five. "Good luck to you guys in that match. I'll see you later."

Sonic nodded at the tiger and watched as he left the room and moments later he saw his friends come back into the room. "So Sonic, what was that about?" Tails asked.

"Well Lil' Bro," Sonic said. "I got a couple of things to tell you and everyone else. Things just got a bit more interesting, I should say, heh."

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Wow! We just got things started tonight and we just found out some blockbuster news!" said Crysta. "Our main event tonight is going to be a huge 6-Man Tag Team match! Sonic, Manic, and somebody else taking on the SWA Champion Scourge, Simian, and Lightning!"

"But more importantly, did you hear what else was said back there!" Wooiser asked. "First off, Sonic refused another shot at the SWA Title! And then, Chip said that Sonic was going to choose who faces Scourge for the SWA Title at 'Sudden Impact!' Then, get this, Sonic said he wanted Simian at 'Sudden Impact,' which Chip did indeed give him!"

"The former SWA Champion has revenge on his mind and you can bet that he is going to go all out on Simian if he gets the chance in our tag team main event!" said Crysta. "But man, Sonic is going to choose Scourge's opponent! Who is he going to pick?"

"Who the hell knows!" said Wooiser. "But Chip said he has to decide before the night is over so we'll know some time tonight!"

"Tonight's already shaping up to be a good one!" said Crysta. "Now then, let's get the show started like we always do, shall we!"

_**(Lil' Flip feat. Gudda Gudda – "Pump My Fist")**_

Many Mobians were sitting inside of a building set up amidst the high peaks of Westside Island. They cheered, whistled, clapped their hands, and pumped their fists to the beat of the music as pyro exploded on the stage as well as around and above the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to another night of action, brought to you by 'Sonic Wrestling Association!'" said Wooiser. "Wooiser the Eagle here alongside my partner Crysta the Fox and were are coming at you live from the Hill Top Forum! And man Crysta, we are hot off the heels of the very successful and still talked about 'SWA Roulette!' Last week was off the hook!"

"It certainly was a night to remember for everyone who was there to witness it!" said Crysta. "We saw a number of unexpected matches along with unexpected happenings that definitely took a lot of us by surprise and tonight is going to be no different as we have a lot of more action in store, including the Tag Team Tournament!"

"True that and we're going to jump back into the tournament tonight!" said Wooiser. "But first up, we have a rematch of one of the shortest matches ever! And I think that that this just may be another short match!"

* * *

_**~2 Out Of 3 Falls Match; Griff Goat VS. Shadow The Hedgehog~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a 2 Out Of 3 Falls match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Tendril – "Eternal Sacrifice")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and moments later Griff came from being the curtain on a hoverboard. He flew down to the ring, circled it, and stopped at the steel steps. The crowd continued to cheer for Griff as he climbed to the top of his hoverboard, leapt off it into the ring, and crossed his arms in a pose amidst the fans.

"Introducing first, from Lower Mobius, weighing in at 121lbs., Griff Goat!" said the ring announcer.

"Man, oh man! Griff sure did ask for trouble when he requested this match!" said Wooiser. "You'd think the guy would be embarrassed as all hell to even show his face around here after the way Shadow put him down for the count in their last match! And in this 2 Out Of 3 Falls match, Shadow's going to do it not once, but twice!"

"Not five seconds into the night and you're already running your mouth!" Crysta scowled. "I actually commend Griff for this! He wants to redeem himself for that last performance he put on and I'm telling you, if he can pull this off and defeat Shadow, then he will have certainly gotten from out of the shadows of that devastating defeat Shadow handed him!"

Griff went to his corner and kneeled down a bit as he waited for his opponent to arrive.

_**(Crush 40 – "I Am…All Of Me")**_

A loud mixed reaction, mostly cheers, came from the crowd as the music played and the lights in the arena began to flicker red really quick. A few seconds later, Shadow came out onto the stage, his usual emotionless gaze on his face as he began to walk down the ramp and slide into the ring. He made his way to one of the turnbuckles, climbed to the top of it, and held his arms up in a godlike fashion amidst the cheering/booing fans.

"And the opponent, from Space Colony Ark, weighing in at 88 lbs., 'The Black Wind' Shadow The Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

"And there he is!" said Wooiser. "This is the first time since 'Onslaught' that we've seen Shadow in action and he looks ready for action, like always!"

"Coming off the heels of that crazy and insane Taipei Deathmatch against Mephiles, Shadow's looking to once again make a run for the top by putting Griff down once again!" said Crysta. "But he's got a revengeful goat who wants to redeem himself to contend with! This is going to be a good one!"

Shadow leapt off the turnbuckle, went to his corner, and narrowed his eyes at Griff, who didn't back down a bit. Seconds later, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Griff taking on Shadow in a 2 Out Of 3 Falls Match!" said Wooiser.

Griff and Shadow circled each other a few times before they started to close the distance with each other. Just as they were going to lock up, Griff backed up a bit from Shadow, crossed his arms, and gave him a smug look, getting cheers from the crowd.

"Oh-ho, Griff sure does have a lot of confidence coming into this match doesn't he!" said Crysta.

"He's got a lot of balls to be taunting Shadow of all people! You better believe that "The Black Wind" is going to make him pay for that one!" said Wooiser.

Irked a bit, Shadow ran at Griff only for the goat to bring him down to the mat with a Hip Toss. Shadow grit his teeth as he held his back but quickly found himself being pinned by Griff.

1

Shadow kicked out of the pin and rolled over to the ropes.

"Shadow kicks out after being with a big a Hip Toss from Griff! It's clear that Griff is ready for Shadow this time!" said Crysta.

Griff followed Shadow and landed a few kicks to him before picking him up and whipping him into the adjacent ropes. As Shadow came back to Griff, the goat bent over and lifted Shadow up to hit him with a Back Body Drop. However, in midair, Shadow wrapped his arms around Griff's head and fell down to the mat on his back, taking Griff with him and hitting a Neckbreaker, getting a loud reaction from the crowd.

"Shadow hits a beautiful Neckbreaker counter there! Heh, take that Griff!" said Wooiser.

Griff held the back of his head in pain and eventually found himself being pinned by Shadow.

1

Griff kicked out of the pin.

"Now Griff is the one to kick out! This match is off to a face paced start and I can officially say that this match has lasted longer than their first match!" said Crysta.

Shadow got to his feet and circled Griff, waiting for him to get up. Shaking his head, Griff stirred and got up to his knees. That's when Shadow made his move, lifting his foot and driving it flush into Griff's face.

"A kick right to the mush! Griff's definitely going to be feeling that one for a while!" said Wooiser.

The crowd reacted loudly as they saw Griff drop down on his back and blood was gushing from his smashed nose.

"Oh my gosh! In more ways than one! His nose looks like it's been smashed into pieces! Look at all that blood!" said Crysta.

Shadow smirked before he dropped down and covered Griff once more.

1

Griff kicked out of the pin, holding his bloody nose as he did so.

"Gah, and how he managed to kick out of that so quickly after getting his nose smashed is beyond me!" said Wooiser.

Shadow didn't give his opponent any breathing room as he grabbed a hold of one of Griff's arms and applied a Keylock to him.

"Oh ouch! Shadow's got a pretty nasty srm submission applied there!" said Crysta.

Griff grit his teeth as he felt his arm being twisted at an awkward angle and he did all his best to keep from yelling out. The referee asked Griff if he wanted to give up and he shook his head no.

"He's showing some guts and not tapping although I think he should before his arms goes snap!" said Wooiser.

Growling in anger, Shadow applied more pressure to the submission before letting it go and quickly covering Griff.

1

Griff kicked out and held his injured arm.

"Griff managed to kick out but man his arm is in a real bad way!" said Crysta.

Shadow narrowed his eyes before standing up and picking Griff up with him. Backing the goat into one of the corners, Shadow landed a few knees to the midsection and elbows to the face before grabbing his arm and whipping him towards the adjacent corner, following him in. As he reached the corner, Griff leapt on the middle turnbuckle, leapt backwards while turning his body in mid air, locked his legs around Shadow's head, and dropped him with a Springboard Head Scissor Leg Drop, getting loud cheers from the crowd and covering Shadow immediately.

1

Shadow forcefully kicked out of the pin and shook his head from the impact of the maneuver.

"You're gonna have to do a lot more than that to keep Shadow down!" said Wooiser.

"But man, was that an amazing move or what from Griff! He's sure pulling a lot of his arsenal tonight!" said Crysta.

Griff held onto his hurt arm as he stood up and he saw Shadow starting to quickly regain his composure. Keeping the pressure on him, Griff landed a few kicks to the hedgehog before backing up a bit. Shadow slowly got to his knees and Griff went back in the offensive, running towards the ropes, leaping on the middle one, and launching himself backwards. However, Shadow shot off the mat into the air and hit a Dropkick to the back of the goat, sending him crashing down to the mat on his stomach and getting cheers from the crowd.

"Now that's what I call a counter! Good move Shadow!" said Wooiser.

Shadow hit the mat as well and smirked at Griff before crawling over to him and covering him.

1

Griff kicked out of the pin.

"Griff kicks out even after that big counter from Shadow!" said Crysta.

Shadow got up, picked Griff up, and threw him into one of the corners of the ring, he himself backing up to the corner adjacent to Griff. Griff looked up and seconds later saw Shadow running full speed towards him. Right when Shadow was within range, Griff hoisted the hedgehog up onto his shoulder, stepped out of the corner and dropped him face first onto the top turnbuckle.

"Oh no! Come on Shadow!" said Wooiser.

Shadow was knocked for a loop as a dazed look appeared on his face and he dropped down to the mat, his back up against the corner. Griff looked back at Shadow, saw his chance, and rushed at Shadow, lifting his knee and connected with right the hedgehog's head.

"Oooh, what a knee to the head!" said Crysta.

The crowd cheered as Shadow dropped over in a slump. Griff grabbed Shadow's leg, dragged him from the corner, and covered him.

1

Shadow kicked out.

"And Shadow kicks out! You're gonna have to knock him and knock him some more to keep him down Griff! A punk knee like that ain't gonna do it!" said Wooiser.

Griff got to his knees, grabbed Shadow's head, and landed a few punches to him before standing up and raining down some kicks as well. Shadow covered up as best as he could before finding himself being pulled to his feet and backed into the ropes by his opponent. Griff grabbed Shadow's arm and attempted to whip him into the adjacent ropes, but Shadow countered the whip, placed his head between Griff's arm and body while grabbing a hold of his near leg, lifting him up in the air, and driving him down to the mat on his back, hitting an Olympic Slam and getting mostly cheers from the crowd.

"Olympic Slam from Shadow hits perfectly!" said Crysta.

Griff's body buckled from the impact and he found himself being pinned by Shadow.

1

2

Griff got his shoulder off the mat.

"Aww man! Shadow almost had him!" said Wooiser.

Shadow got to a kneeling position and growled slightly at Griff before he slid backwards from him in a snake-like fashion. Griff arched his back in pain a bit before he slowly began to get to his feet. Meanwhile, behind him, Shadow was coiled and ready to strike.

"What is Shadow about to do here?" Crysta asked.

Using the ropes to help him, Griff got to his feet and turned to face Shadow. "The Black Wind" instantly ran to Griff to Clothesline him out of the ring, but Griff ducked out of the way and Shadow himself almost went flying out of the ring but he stopped himself.

"Whoa! Shadow almost went overboard there!" said Wooiser.

Looking back at Griff, Shadow saw the smug expression on his face and also saw him motion for him to bring it on.

"And Griff taunts Shadow again!" said Crysta.

Irked at the goat's action, Shadow ran at him only for Griff to quickly roll the hedgehog up into a pinning position.

1

Shadow quickly kicked out of the pin.

"That damn Griff! All those taunts of his are starting to not only piss off Shadow, but me as well!" said Wooiser.

Both competitors scrambled to their feet and Griff caught Shadow with a swift uppercut, causing Shadow to back into the ropes. Griff followed him in, grabbed his arm and attempted to whip him into the adjacent ropes, but Shadow countered the whip once more, locked his arm around Griff's neck from behind, and dropped the goat across his back, hitting him with an Inverted Headlock Backbreaker, getting cheers from the crowd.

"There's Shadow's patented Backbreaker! Man, that move is ruthless!" said Crysta.

Griff crumpled to the mat in a heap and Shadow covered him.

1

2

3

"Yeah! He got him! That was enough to keep Griff down for three!" said Wooiser.

_**Griff – 0, Shadow – 1**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of the first fall, 'The Black Wind' Shadow The Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

Cheers came from the crowd as the decision was made.

"Shadow takes the lead in this match and now all he has to do is pick up one more decision and he wins the whole thing!" said Crysta.

"Go ahead and stick a fork in Griff! He's finished!" said Wooiser.

"It's not over yet Woozie! There's no telling what could happened between now and the end of the match!" said Crysta.

Shadow's smirk came back to his face as he once again covered Griff.

1

2

Griff got his shoulder off the mat.

"Aww dang it! Shadow could've won it right then and there if Griff had been a smart goat and stayed down!" said Wooiser.

Shadow got up and landed some hard kicks to Griff before picking him up and throwing him toward the ropes. Griff leapt onto the middle ropes, launched himself off them towards Shadow, and hit him with a slicing head kick across his head, getting cheers from the crowd as Shadow spun in the air from the impact and hit the mat hard.

"Oh! What a kick by Griff!" said Crysta.

Grimacing, Shadow placed his hand to his forehead and felt blood seeping through his fingers and the crowd reacted loudly to the blood.

"Oh man! Shadow's bleeding now, and damn it sure is a lot!" said Wooiser.

Regaining his bearings, Griff crawled over to Shadow and covered him.

1

Shadow kicked out of the pin and held his bleeding forehead.

"Shadow kicks out but he is losing a lot of blood with each passing second!" said CRysta.

Griff wiped some of the blood from his nose before getting to his feet and picking Shadow up with him, setting him up for a Body Slam. However, Shadow began to flail his legs wildly and managed to drop down behind Griff, setting him up for another Olympic Slam and getting a loud pop from the crowd.

"Shadow's going for another Olympic Slam! Say goodnight Griffy Boy!" said Wooiser.

As Shadow hoisted Griff in the air, the goat twisted his body in midair and dropped down onto Shadow, driving him down to the mat with a Body Splash and landing in a pinning position.

1

Shadow kicked out of the pin and rolled onto his side.

"Whoa! That was a beautiful counter by Griff as he turned Shadow's Olympic Slam into a Body Splash!" said Crysta.

"Come on Shadow! Get it together!" said Wooiser.

Griff crawled over to one of the corners and used the turnbuckle to help him get to his feet. Then he made the decision to climb to the top of the turnbuckle.

"Griff's made his way to the tope tope!" said Crysta.

As the goat stood tall on the turnbuckle eyeing Shadow, all eyes were on him. Sizing up Shadow, Griff took flight and soared down towards Shadow. At the last second, Shadow lifted up his knees and Griff crashed landed stomach first onto them.

"Yeah! Shadow got his knees up and stopped whatever attack Griff was thinking of doing!" said Wooiser.

A look of pain etched across Griff's face as he lay almost motionless on Shadow's knees and the hedgehog rolled him up into a pin.

1

Griff kicked out of the pin, holding onto his hurt stomach as he rolled out of the ring and dropped to one of his knees.

"Griff gets out of that pin and but he is sure as hell still in pain!" said Crysta.

Shadow rolled onto his stomach and saw Griff outside the ring. Barring his teeth slightly, Shadow crawled his way out of the ring and down right beside Griff. As soon as Shadow got a hold on Griff, the goat quickly got out of his grip and slid back into the ring, motioning once more for Shadow to bring it.

"What the…He's doing it again!" said Wooiser.

Having an almost insane look on his face fro being taunted again, Shadow leapt back into the ring and was suddenly hit with a huge Back Body Drop by Griff, landing hard on the mat and the crowd cheered loudly.

"A Back Body Drop! Shadow once again ran right into that one as he got lost in his anger at riff's taunt!" said Crysta.

Griff held his stomach a bit longer before covering the downed Shadow.

1

Shadow broke the pin by wrapping his legs around Griff's head and locking him in a Head Scissor.

"Whoa! Look at that!" said Wooiser.

"Shadow gets out of the pin by locking on a submission out of nowhere!" said Crysta.

The crowd's cheers continued and some of then even began to chant "Tap out! Tap out!" to Griff as the goat's legs went every which a way as he tried to get out of Shadow's submission. The referee asked Griff if he wanted to give up and the goat shook his head, saying no.

"Go ahead! Tap out! Tap Griff! It ain't gonna hurt for you to tap!" said Wooiser.

Shadow responded by squeezing his powerful legs around Griff's neck tighter, rendering his opponent almost motionless seconds later. Shadow released the Head Scissor and quickly covered Griff jackknife style.

1

All of a sudden, Griff managed to slide down just a bit so that his head was right beside Shadow's.

"Wow!" said Crysta.

"You've got to be kidding me!" said Wooiser.

Then Griff wrapped his arms around Shadow's neck from underneath him and locked on an Anaconda Choke.

"Griff's got an Anaconda Choke on Shadow!" said Crysta.

Shadow's eyes went wide in surprise at the sudden submission hold applied on him and he immediately tried to get out of it by rolling. But Griff rolled right along with him and kept the submission locked in tight.

"And he still has that damn hold on him after that! Come on Shadow! Do something!" said Wooiser.

Shadow then tried to get out of the submission by force, but thanks to the blood coming from him Griff's arms had easily slipped into his neck and they were in tight. The referee asked Shadow if he wanted to give up and the hedgehog responded by once again rolling, trying to get free. This time when Griff rolled with him, he released the Anaconda Choke and covered Shadow in mid-roll.

1

Shadow's rolling helped him get out of the pin.

"That was kind of a lucky break for Shadow! His constant rolling helped him get momentum to break out of that pin!" said Crysta.

Keeping on the attack, Griff mounted Shadow and started to rain down vicious punches on him. Shadow's head was completely exposed and he took each and every punch not only in his face but also on his open wound, causing more blood to flow out of it.

"Oh man! Damn it Shadow, you're getting the crap beat out of you! Get out of there, do something man!" said Wooiser.

Griff landed one last punch flush to the face of Shadow, knocking him senseless. Griff saw his chance and quickly covered Shadow.

1

2

3

"Wow! Griff just tied this thing up!" said Crysta.

_**Griff – 1, Shadow – 1**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of the second fall, Griff Goat!" said the ring announcer.

The crowd cheered loudly as Griff rolled off of Shadow and crawled his way to the ropes, using them to help himself up while Shadow was still laid out from the barrage of punches.

"I cannot believe this! Griff just nodded this thing at one fall apiece!" said Wooiser.

"Those definitely were some hard hitting punches he hit Shadow with and that last one did Shadow in as it was enough to keep him down for three! And now we have come to this! Whichever one of these two gets the next decision will be the winner!" said Crysta.

Griff eventually got to his feet and decided to once again scale to the top of the nearest turnbuckle.

"What the he…He's going up there again? What is Griff thinking?" Wooiser asked.

"He's thinking of getting the victory by any means necessary!" said Crysta.

Once he was perched on top of the turnbuckle, Griff immediately threw caution to the wind and leapt at Shadow, descending down to hi and hitting a huge Fist Drop across the hedgehog's open wound on his head and getting cheers from the crowd.

"Oh man! Shadow eats a big time Fist Drop! He's got to do something to turns this around!" said Wooiser.

Shadow came to from the hit and held his forehead as Griff covered him.

1

Shadow placed his leg on the bottom rope, breaking the pin.

"Whew! Had that rope not been there Shadow may have been down for the count!" said Crysta.

Griff slammed his fist down on the mat in frustration before getting up, wiping his bloody nose, and once again making his way to the top of the turnbuckle, this time with intentions of putting Shadow down for good.

"He's doing it again! What is this, the third time he's gone to the top rope?" Wooiser asked.

Once on top Griff waited until he saw Shadow slowly but surely getting to his feet. Once Shadow was up and turned to Griff, the goat took flight again and hit Shadow with a Flying Crossbody. However, as Shadow hit the mat, he rolled through it and ended up on top of Griff in a pinning position.

1

Griff kicked out of the pin and both quickly got to their feet.

"Whoa, that was a great counter by Shadow! He rolled through that Flying Crossbody and get Griff into a pinning position! Griff's got to be careful for moves like that!" said Crysta.

Griff rushed at Shadow with a Clothesline, which was ducked by Shadow. Stumbling a bit, Griff got his balance back and turned back to Shadow, who leapt at him and wrapped his arms around his head, getting a loud pop from the crowd.

"Yeah baby! Shadow's going for the Chaos Nightmare and the win!" said Wooiser.

Just before Shadow could hit the Chaos Nightmare, Griff pushed Shadow away from him, pulled him down from behind, and rolled him up into a pin.

1

Shadow kicked out of the pin so hard that he pushed Griff away from him, putting distance between them.

"Oh my goodness! That counter by Griff may be better than the one we saw from Shadow! He countered the Chaos Nightmare and got Shadow down for a pin!" said Crysta.

"But thank God Shadow was able to get out of that!" said Wooiser.

Griff ran back at Shadow, only for the hedgehog to tackle him down to the mat and start hitting him with punches all over his body.

"Now Shadow's all over Griff with punches! This is payback for what Griff did to him earlier!" said Crysta.

Griff covered up as best as he could but Shadow began to throw knees and elbows into the mix as well, many of them getting through. A few shots later, Shadow buckled Griff with a hard knee before covering him.

1

Griff kicked out of the pin.

"Damn it! Griff was able to kick out even after that! Shadow's gonna have to do something to lay this goat out once and for all!" said Wooiser.

Shadow kept the pace of the match going by pulling Griff up and setting him up for a Suplex. As Shadow held Griff upside down, Griff dropped down behind Shadow, lifted the hedgehog up himself, and hit him with a Back Suplex.

"Griff his a Back Suplex!" said Crysta.

Griff flipped over Shadow, picked him up and hit a Russian Leg Sweep on him.

"And a Russian Leg Sweep too!" said Wooiser.

Griff got back to his feet, leapt in the air, and dropped a Leg Drop across Shadow's neck.

"And a huge Leg Drop to finish things up! Awesome combination!" said Crysta.

Shadow was in a lot of pain from the moves and found himself being pinned by Griff.

1

Shadow was close enough to the ropes once again to reach out and grab them, breaking the pin.

"Thank you God for the ropes! Shadow definitely needed that! I don't know if he could have kicked out after all those maneuvers one after another!" said Wooiser.

Griff took a deep breath as exhaustion began to set in and he picked Shadow up by his hair-quills to his feet. Suddenly, Shadow leapt at Griff's legs and rolled him up into a pin from out of nowhere.

1

2

Griff just barely managed to kick out of the pin and some of the fans let out a collective "Aww!"

"That was close! That was really close! I, like many of our fans, thought Shadow had it won there!" said Crysta.

Shadow regained his bearings and made his way over to one of the corners, sizing up Griff as he gazed at him with a dark look that was covered by blood. Griff rolled onto his stomach and got to his hands and knees and that's when everyone realized the position he was in.

"Oh snap! Look at this! Griff is in perfect position for a Punt Kick!" said Wooiser.

"If Griff doesn't do something Shadow is going to send his head right into the crowd!" said Crysta.

Shadow revved up his legs before taking off running at Griff. At the last moment, Griff exploded off the mat and caught Shadow with a hard Clothesline that caused Shadow to do a backflip in midair before hitting the mat stomach first.

"Oooh no! Shadow just got turned inside out by that Clothesline!" said Wooiser.

The crowd was going crazy with cheers by this point and Griff had the wherewithal to get to Shadow, turn him over, and cover him.

1

Shadow kicked out of the pin so quick that it surprised everyone in the building, especially Griff.

"Oh my go…I don't know how he did it, but Shadow kicked out after that monstrous Clothesline!" said Crysta.

"Ha! 'The Black Wind' still has a lot left in the tank!" said Wooiser.

Standing up to his feet and looking down at Shadow, Griff realized what he had to do to put him down for the count. Griff stalked over Shadow as he waited for him to get up.

"Griff's got something up his sleeve!" said Crysta.

More blood spilled from Shadow's wound as he got to his feet and backed into Griff, who bent Shadow backwards and wrapped his arm around his neck, getting a loud pop from the crowd as they saw Griff going for his finisher.

"Oh no! Griff's going for the Griff Neckbreaker! If he hits that Shadow may be done for!" said Wooiser.

Griff was just about to execute his finisher when Shadow spun out of the position he was in, scooped Griff up into his arms, and hit a Powerslam out of nowhere, sending the crowd into a frenzy as Griff arched his body in pain and found himself being pinned by Shadow.

1

Griff kicked out of the pin.

"Man! Shadow was inches away from being hit with Griff's devastating finisher, but he swung out of it and hit Griff with a Powerslam!" said Crysta.

"And Griff still had enough in him to kick out! It's hard to believe this is the same guy that Shadow beat under a minute not that long ago!" said Wooiser.

Shadow scowled as he stood up and began to stomp down on Griff's legs and arms, getting loud yells of pain to come from the goat. Shadow stomped down on Griff's body before leaping in the air and dropping his knee across his face, getting cheers from the crowd as Griff rolled onto his side, holding his face and Shadow covered him again.

1

Griff kicked out of the pin.

"My gosh! Griff even survived Shadow's merciless stomps! I don't know what it is going to take for Shadow to keep this relentless goat down!" said Crysta.

Shadow rolled off of Griff to the middle of the ring, got on his hands and knees, and started to pound his fists into the mat, getting a pop from the crowd as they saw him preparing for his finisher.

"Aww yeah! This just may do it! Shadow's getting ready for the Chaos Nightmare!" said Wooiser.

All of a sudden, loud boos came from the crowd.

"What in the world is going on?" Crysta asked.

"Oh look! We've got company!" said Wooiser.

Everyone looked and saw the massive Jake storming down the ramp with a sick look on his face and his eyes dead set on Shadow.

"It's Jake! And oh my God, look at the look on his face! He looks completely crazy!" said Crysta.

"And it looks like he is making a beeline for Shadow!" said Wooiser.

Shadow looked over and saw Jake coming and a snarl came from him as he got to his feet. Jake reached the ring and got up on the apron, his breathing uneven as his crazed mind was focused on getting to Shadow.

"Shadow and Jake are now both within ass-kicking range, as I like to call it! What is going to happen between these two?" Crysta asked.

"We will find out in just a sec if either of them makes a move!" said Wooiser.

Shadow took of running at Jake and tried to hit him, but the demon hedgehog dropped of the apron, avoiding Shadow's attack.

"Jake avoids a punch from Shadow! He can move pretty quick for such a big guy!" said Crysta.

While this was all going on, Griff had gotten back to his feet and was waiting for Shadow to turn to him.

"Oh no! Shadow, pay attention to Griff! He's up! He's back up!" said Wooiser.

Shadow growled at Jake as he watched the huge hedgehog's shoulders rise and lower rapidly from his erratic breathing.

"Shadow is completely oblivious to the fact that Griff is back up! Oh man, I don't know what's gonna happen!" said Crysta.

Shadow sneered at Jake before turning back around and seeing Griff rush at him, leaping at him.

"There goes Griff! Watch it Shadow!" said Wooiser.

Shadow rolled out of the way as Griff landed on the middle ropes.

"Griff misses Shadow but manages to land on the ropes!" said Crysta.

Griff launched himself back at Shadow, but as he did, Shadow leapt at him, wrapped his arms around his head, and drove him down to the mat face first, hitting the Chaos Nightmare and getting loud thunderous cheers from the crowd along with a loud collective "Oooh!"

"Oh my God!" Wooiser and Crysta said together.

"Shadow just hit the Chaos Nightmare on an oncoming Griff! That was just…wow!" said Crysta.

"Shadow's got this! He's got this!" said Wooiser.

Griff's body bounced off the mat onto his back and Shadow covered him.

1

2

3

_**Griff – 1, Shadow – 2**_

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It's all over!" said Crysta. "Shadow has defeated Griff!"

_**(Crush 40 – "I Am…All Of Me")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match with an overall score of 2-1, 'The Black Wind' Shadow The Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

A mixed reaction, mostly loud cheers, came from he crowd as the winner was announced. "Shadow defeats Griff in a hotly contested match!" said Crysta.

Shadow immediately rolled off of Griff and got into a kneeling position as he eyes Jake cautiously.

"And now look at this! Shadow hasn't forgotten about Jake and is ready for whatever big boy tries to do!" said Wooiser.

Jake growled as he started to unwrap his bandaged arm and got back up onto the apron, but he felt himself being held back. Turning his head, he saw Lily had made her way down to the ring as well and wrapped her arms around one of his in an attempt to stop him.

"Look! There's Lily!" said Crysta.

"Oh what the hell is she doing here? Don't tell me she's breaking up what is about to be a good brawl!" said Wooiser.

Jake looked at Lily for a few seconds before his face just slightly softened and he got off of the apron, backing up the ramp with her.

"Looks like cooler heads are prevailing as Lily manages to stop Jake from going in the ring after Shadow!" said Crysta.

Jake turned to gaze at Shadow and gaze him an evil gaze, which Shadow returned as the referee held his arm up in victory.

"But look at the looks on the faces of these two! As Shadow celebrates his win, you can bet that his and Jake's feud has just been put on pause for the moment!" said Wooiser. "And speaking of which, we will be seeing Jake again later on tonight as he and Reo are still in the Tag Team Tournament!"

After Jake and Lily left the area, Shadow looked down at Griff, who had gotten to a kneeling position on the mat, holding his neck. Narrowing his eyes a bit, Shadow gave Griff a slight nod of respect, which was returned by Griff in the form of a smirk before he rolled out of the ring.

"No need to be ashamed Griff! You definitely brought it tonight guy!" said Crysta.

"I'll give him a little bit of credit! He hung in there and came close to winning the whole thing! He put in work, I'll admit it!" said Wooiser.

Griff boarded his hoverboard and made his way to the back as Shadow made his way to one of the turnbuckles, climbed to the middle one, and held his arms up in a God-like fashion above the cheering crowd.

"Congratulations on your victory Black Wind!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Backstage Area~**_

"Heh, looks like you and me are up next," said Jet with a smirk to Geoffrey. "You sure you're up for the challenge? The last time we were involved in a match, you were on the losing end. Hehe, this is gonna be a cakewalk, just like how me and Storm are gonna roll over whoever wins this Tag Team Tournament, the same tournament you and your partner were knocked out of last week."

Geoffrey maintained his composure, despite the hawk's taunting. "You are indeed correct. You were on the winning side in our last match and Rotor and I will not be facing you and Storm for your Tag Team Titles. However, this time it shall be a one on one match between you and I and I strongly suggest that you keep your mind on me and not the tournament. Otherwise, the roles will be reverses as in who wins and loses."

Jet hmphed a bit as he readjusted his title belt on his shoulder. "The same came be said for you. Don't think I haven't seen what's been going on with you and Drago." He saw that he had gotten Geoffrey's attention and his smirk grew. "And I notice that Hershey ain't with you. Aren't you worried that Drago just may be after her again?"

The skunk clenched his fists before turning towards the ring area. "That is none of your concern."

Jet watched as Geoffrey began to walk away from him towards the ring and he chuckled. "Looks like I hit a sensitive spot. Heh, well time for me to take care of business." He proceeded to follow Geoffrey afterwards.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Looks like things got pretty heated pretty quick between Geoffrey and Jet back there!" said Crysta. "I thought they were going to start swinging for the fences right then and there!"

"You and me both!" said Wooiser. "And I wouldn't have minded seeing it either! But it's all good! Because we are about to see these two, who know a little bit about each other, go one on one right now!"

"But with the extra things on both of their minds, we will see how they fare!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Singles Match; Geoffrey St. John VS. Jet The Hawk~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a singles match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Runblebee – "Catch Me If You Can")**_

A mixed reaction, mostly boos, came from the crowd as the music played and moments later, Jet came flying from behind the curtain and down the ramp, holding his title belt up high above him as he circled the ring a few times. He leapt off his board and landed on one of the turnbuckles, a wide smirk on his face as he looked at his title belt and gave it a kiss.

"Introducing first, representing The Babylon Rogues, from Babylon, weighing in at 82 lbs., ladies and gentlemen, he is one half of the SWA Tag Team Champions, Jet The Hawk!" said the ring announcer.

"After seeing him and Storm in tag team action last week Jet is going it alone for this one!" said Crysta. "He is looking to keep his and Storm's momentum going as they etch closer and closer to finding out who they will defend their Tag Team Titles against at 'Sudden Impact!'"

"And this is pretty much a night off for him practically!" said Wooiser. "Like he said before, the last time he and Geoffrey had a match against each other he came out the winner! And I got a feeling that tonight is going to be no different!"

Jet leapt off the turnbuckle placed his title belt outside the ring after going to his corner and waiting for his opponent to arrive.

_**(American Pearl – "Automatic")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and Geoffrey came from behind the curtain, black and white pyro exploding on the stage as he made his way down the ramp. His eyes were narrowed and focused on Jet as he got to the ring and slid into it, going to his corner and holding the ropes to the sides of him.

"And the opponent, representing The Kingdom Of Acorn, from Northern Mobius, weighing in at 90 lbs., Geoffrey St. John!" said the ring announcer.

"Man, look at the look on Geoffrey's face! He is as focused as I have ever seen him!" said Crysta. "You can bet that he is definitely thinking of the last time he faced Jet and wants to get some payback, especially after Jet's words back there! I just hope that Geoffrey manages to keep his thoughts of Drago from taking over his focus on this match!"

"Heh, he'd better keep that anger of his in check though!" said Wooiser. "He is going up against one half of the Tag Team Champions who is fully capable of getting the job done on his own!"

Seconds later, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go!" said Wooiser. "Geoffrey and Jet, one on one!"

Geoffrey and Jet began the match by locking up with each other in the middle of the ring, Jet pushing the skunk back into one of the corners and beginning to hit him in the midsection with numerous knees as well as forearms in the face.

"Right off the bat Jet is all over Geoffrey in the corner!" said Crysta.

Jet laughed as he backed up a bit and then took off running at Geoffrey. At the last second, Geoffrey leapt out of the corner and hit Jet with a Shoulder Block, stopping his attack and dropping him to the mat.

"Whoa! Geoffrey counters Jet's assault with a Shoulder Block out of nowhere! Come on Jet!" said Wooiser.

The crowd cheered as Jet held his chest and found himself being pinned by Geoffrey.

1

Jet kicked out of the pin and tried to put distance between him and Geoffrey, but the skunk quickly grabbed him and stood up, pulling him to his feet as well, and putting him into the Suplex position, getting a huge pop from the crowd.

"Oh! Look at that! Jet managed to kick out but Geoffrey's got him set up for the Suplex Lift Neckbreaker! This one could be over very early!" said Crysta.

Geoffrey was just about to lift Jet up when the hawk suddenly rolled Geoffrey up out of nowhere into a pinning position.

"What a counter! Jet just may win this here!" said Wooiser.

1

Geoffrey kicked out of the pin and scrambled to his feet along with Jet.

"Geoffrey kicks out and they both are back up!" said Crysta.

Jet ran at Geoffrey only to be hit with a Clothesline that dropped him.

"Damn it! Jet runs right into a Clothesline!" said Wooiser.

Jet stumbled back to his feet, only to be hit with a Springboard Forearm from Geoffrey that sent him stumbling into the ropes and bouncing off them.

"And a Springboard Elbow as well!" said Crysta.

Geoffrey got to his feet, caught the oncoming Jet in his arms, and hit him with a hard Powerslam, immediately landing in a pinning position.

1

Jet kicked out of the pin.

"Whew! Jet ate a Powerslam too, but he managed to kick out even after all that! That's the heart of a champion being displayed there!" said Wooiser.

Geoffrey picked Jet up to his feet and whipped him into one of the corners of the ring, following him in, and driving his knee hard into his stomach before setting him up on the top turnbuckle.

"Jet eats a hard knee and is now being set up on the top! I think someone's about to do a little bit of flying, if you know what I mean!" said Crysta.

Jet, although in pain, had the wherewithal to attack back, kicking Geoffrey in his face to back him off.

"Oooh, a kick to the face! Jet's fighting back here!" said Wooiser.

Jet took a few seconds to regain his bearings before standing tall on the turnbuckle, sizing Geoffrey up, and leaping off, soaring towards the skunk, wrapping his legs around his head, and hitting him with a Top Rope Hurricarana and landing in a pinning position.

"My gosh! What a move by Jet!" said Crysta.

"And he's got Geoffrey pinned down!" said Wooiser.

1

Geoffrey kicked out of the pin.

"And Geoffrey kicks out this time! Man, these two certainly are putting on a fast match here! We'd better make sure we keep up with them!" said Crysta.

The crowd cheered and applauded for the fast-paced action they were seeing and Jet kept the pace going by standing up and dropping a Knee Drop across Geoffrey's chest.

"There's a hard knee by Jet!" said Wooiser.

The Tag Team Champion picked Geoffrey up and landed a Roundhouse Kick to the side of his head, dropping Geoffrey down to his knees.

"Ouch! And a hard kick to the head! Geoffrey's in big trouble!" said Crysta.

Jet revved up his leg and swung it at Geoffrey's head, but the skunk ducked the attack, grabbed Jet's leg, and rolled him up into a pin.

"Oh no!" said Wooiser.

"Geoffrey counters Jet's attack and rolls him up!" said Crysta.

1

Jet kicked out of the pin and quickly got back to his feet.

"Jet kicks out and he's right back up!" said Wooiser.

Jet rushed at the downed Geoffrey, but was surprised with a hard punch to his gut. Seeing his moment, Geoffrey got up and once again put Jet into the Suplex position, getting another huge pop from the crowd.

"Geoffrey's going for the win again! Let's see if he hits the Suplex Lift Neckbreaker this time!" said Crysta.

Geoffrey managed to lift Jet up in the air, but the hawk used the extra momentum to swing his legs a bit forward more, wrap his arms around Geoffrey's neck, and drive him down to the mat with a Neckbreaker, getting boos from the crowd.

"Yeah! Jet gets another big time counter there!" said Wooiser.

Geoffrey grimaced and then found himself being pinned by Jet.

1

Geoffrey kicked out of the pin.

"But Geoffrey kicks out! He's gonna have to try something else other than the Suplex Neckbreaker because I don't think it's gonna work this night!" said Crysta.

Jet got to his feet and stalked around Geoffrey, waiting for him to stand up. Geoffrey cracked his neck a few times before getting up to his feet and that's when Jet mad his move by leaping up onto his shoulders from behind.

"Uh oh! Jet's going for victory here and I think he's got Geoffrey right where he wants him!" said Wooiser.

Just as Jet was going to roll Geoffrey up, the skunk grabbed a hold of the hawk's legs and fell backwards, driving Jet back first to the mat and getting loud cheers from the crowd.

"And Geoffrey says 'Not today!' as he reversed what looked like a Victory Roll from Jet!" said Crysta.

Geoffrey held Jet's legs tighter as he arched his back and got Jet into a pinning position.

1

Jet kicked out of the pin.

"Whew! Jet kicked out! Yes!" said Wooiser.

Geoffrey got to his feet, picked Jet up, and whipped him into the ropes. As Jet came back to him, Geoffrey threw a Clothesline, which was ducked by Jet. The Tag Team Champion ran to the adjacent ropes, leapt onto the middle one, and launched himself back at Geoffrey as he went for a Springboard Crossbody.

"Jet's showing off some great speed here and now look! He's doing some flying now!" said Crysta.

However, Geoffrey caught Jet in his arms and drove him down to the mat with a hard Body Slam, getting cheers from the crowd.

"Oh come on man! Jet how did you fly right into that one?" Wooiser yelled.

Jet arched his back before Geoffrey Splashed down on him and covered him.

1

Jet kicked out of the pin.

"And Jet manages to kick out! He'd better be careful with those high risk moves otherwise they will backfire like that one did!" said Crysta.

The crowd was cheering loudly for Geoffrey as the skunk rose to his feet and picked Jet up, once again setting him up for his finisher.

"Oh no! This is bad!" said Wooiser.

"Bad for Jet, that is! Geoffrey's once again going for his finisher! And Jet is still rocked from that Powerslam! He just might be done for good this time!" said Crysta.

Suddenly, two voices rang out in the building.

"Man, are you serious? Damn, I had no idea that Hershey was that good in bed!"

"Heh, yeah! She definitely knows what to do to make a guy feel good!"

"What the hell was that?" Wooiser asked.

"Those are two very familiar voices, is what they are!" said Crysta.

Loud boos echoed as everyone recognized the voices as Drago and Sleuth and everyone started looking around for where they were.

"Where are they?" Wooiser asked.

Eventually, the Destructix members were spotted walking through the crowd, smirking as they spoke into microphones.

"And Sleuth man, I don't know how she does it!" said Drago. "I don't know how the hell she can stand being with this sorry excuse of a skunk Geoffrey!"

"Pssh, you got me!" the dog laughed. "I guess she just has some kind of craving for guys that figuratively, and literally, smell like a giant piece of crap!"

"There they are!" said Crysta. "They're coming through the crowd!"

"And towards the ring!" said Wooiser.

Drago and Sleuth reached the barricade and leapt over it, walking up the steel steps by the ring and onto the apron.

"Hoo boy, I tell you Sleuth," Drago began as he leaned forward on the ropes, smirking right at Geoffrey. "That girl Hershey, there's things that she does that even in your wildest dreams you wouldn't imagine."

"Oh is that right?" Sleuth said with a dark laugh. "Well hey, you and me are the only ones here. How about you…give me the details?"

"What the hell is Sleuth talking about?" Crysta asked in disgust as the crowd booed. "We all are here and where do these two get off talking about such degrading things?"

"Keep it down Crysta!" said Wooiser enthusiastically. "I wanna hear this!" He felt Crysta's hand connect with his head. "Ow!"

"Heh heh, well now where do I start?" Drago asked out loud evilly. "Should I start with what happened before the sex, during it, or after it?"

Geoffrey was becoming more and more enraged at their words. He released Jet from his grasp and made a beeline for Draog, grabbing him and reeling his hand back to punch him.

"Let him have it Geoffrey!" said Crysta. "Shut his big mouth!"

Drago simply smirked in the skunk's face and dropped down from the apron along with Sleuth. As a result of still holding onto Drago, Geoffrey got hung up on the ropes and bounced off them.

"Drago avoids any damage as he drops down from the apron, and look! Geoffrey just got hanged up! And let's not forget that there is still a match going on!" said Wooiser.

"That should be a disqualification!" said Crysta.

"No it shouldn't! Drago didn't put his hands on Geoffrey in any way! He ain't at fault for this!" said Wooiser.

Jet, who by this time had recovered, got to his feet and caught the rebounding Geoffrey, turned him around, and locked his arms over and around the skunk's head, boos coming from the crowd as he did so.

"Oh my goodness! Look at the position Jet has Geoffrey in!" said Crysta.

A smirk crossed Jet's face before he fell backwards, driving Geoffrey face first into the mat and hitting the Hawkeye.

"Booyah! Jet hits the Hawkeye, and all of it too!" said Wooiser.

The crowd continued to boo as Geoffrey's head bounced off the mat and Jet quickly turned him over and pinned him.

1

2

3

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It's all over! Jet has defeated Geoffrey!" said Crysta.

_**(Runblebee – "Catch Me If You Can")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, one half of the SWA Tag Team Champions, Jet The Hawk!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The boos continued to ring out from the crowd after the winner was announced. Jet smirked as he stood to his feet and the referee held his arm up in victory.

"Jet gets the huge epic win and continues to keep the momentum going for him and Storm!" said Wooiser. "He also gets yet another win over Geoffrey!"

"Woozie, you cannot even begin to tell me that was fair!" said Crysta. "Geoffrey was clearly distracted by what Drago and Sleuth were saying!"

"And who's fault is that?" Wooiser asked. "That one is on Geoffrey for taking his mind off of the match and focusing on what guys who weren't even involved in the match were saying!"

"You said it right there!" said Crysta. "They weren't involved in the match! Drago and Sleuth had no business being down here, let alone saying the disgusting things they were!"

Going to the outside of the ring, Jet picked up his title belt and then locked eyes with Drago and Sleuth. Keeping wary of the Destructix members, Jet backed up his hoverboard, got on it, and shot up the ramp, holding his title belt up high above him with a smirk as he disappeared behind the curtain.

"Jet takes his leave as the victor of this match! Congrats champ!" said Wooiser.

"Nevermind that! It looks like Drago and Sleuth aren't finished!" said Crysta.

Meanwhile, Drago and Sleuth slid into the ring and kneeled down to the hurt Geoffrey, continuing to mock and taunt him.

"Would you look at this?" said Sleuth as he held in a laugh. "Laying flat on your back. Drago, does this position look familiar?"

"Sure does," said the wolf with a smug sneer. "This, as well as being on her hands and knees, is the way I remember Hershey the best, heh." He nudged Geoffrey's head with his foot. "And you know, I couldn't think of a better way to show not only Hershey, but everyone else, how pathetic you are than being the one to put you down on your back." He squatted down and continued to speak into the microphone while smirked at the downed skunk. "Which is why I'm issuing a challenge to you skunk boy – me and you, one on one at 'Sudden Impact.' Heh, and who knows? Perhaps after I beat you, Hershey will see you for the piece of trash you are and come back crawling to me."

Almost as soon as those words left Drago's lips, rage filled Geoffrey and he shot off the mat, tackling Drago to the mat, and let loose with punches all over him, much to the approval of the crowd.

"Whoa! Geoffrey's all over Drago!" said Wooiser.

"Good!" said Crysta. "It's about time he shut that wolf up before I got up from my seat and did it myself!"

As Drago covered up, Sleuth jumped into the fray and pulled Geoffrey off of the wolf. Geoffrey turned around and cracked Sleuth across the jaw with a punch, forcing him to release him as he went sailing out of the ring.

"Oh man!" said Wooiser. "Sleuth should've stayed out of that one!"

Drago got to his feet and made his way to Geoffrey, beginning to engage in a slugfest with the skunk.

"And look at this!" said Crysta. "It's turned into an all-out brawl between Geoffrey and Drago! Look at those punches fly!"

Moments later, many officials came from the back, entered the ring, and began to push Geoffrey and Drago away from each other.

"Oh what the hell are these guys doing out here?" Wooiser asked. "Let 'em fight!"

Geoffrey tried to get out of the official's hold on him but they managed to get him out of the ring and began to push him back up the ramp while the other officials in the ring held Drago and Sleuth back too.

"Whew, that sure was wild!" said Crysta. "Those guys would've ripped each other apart had those officials not come out!"

"And I would've loved every moment of it!" Wooiser added.

Drago got free of the officials, picked up his microphone, and growled smugly into it. "Hey Geoffrey, I can't wait to hear the answer to my challenge!" He finished his statement by throwing the microphone out of the ring.

"Oh yeah, the challenge that Drago laid down!" said Crysta. "He wants to take on Geoffrey at 'Sudden Impact!'"

"That skink would be a fool to accept too!" said Wooiser. "Drago was about to rip him in two! Imagine what he could do in an actual match!"

"I wonder what Geoffrey's answer will be!" said Crysta. "We may find out later tonight!"

Geoffrey frowned angrily at Drago as he was led to the back, all the while the crowd cheering loudly for him. Sleuth picked up his microphone and began to speak as he held his jaw. "Pssh, that little punk is going to get his! We ain't through with him yet. Yo Drago, since we're already out here fired up and ready to go, and we have a Tag Team Tournament match tonight, hows about we do it right now?"

Drago looked at his partner and simply nodded as he began to take his shirt off.

"Uh oh!" said Wooiser. "I really don't want to be Mighty and Valdez right about now! Drago and Sleuth are ready to throw down right now! They'd be fools to take these guys on right now!"

_**(Dust For Life/Cage 9 – "Step Into The Light/I Am Perfection")**_

"Oh! Hold the phone!" said Crysta.

Cheers came from the crowd as the combined music played and seconds later Mighty and Valdez both came from behind the curtain, each holding a microphone, and made their way down the ramp. "It's funny you guys say that," said Mighty. "Because we were actually planning on bringing the fight to you guys the whole time."

"So I'd say you guys just got what you wanted," said Valdez as both he and Mighty threw their microphones to the ground before sliding into the ring.

"And we also got what we wanted!" said Crysta. "This one should be real good! The final quarter-final match in the Tag Team Tournament is coming a bit early!"

"Man, Mighty and Valdez must have a death wish!" said Wooiser. "With Drago and Sleuth this fired up they are going to run right through these guys!"

"Oh shut up!" said Crysta. "Those could easily be blinded by their obvious anger and that could come back to haunt them if they don't keep it in check! And if they don't, fully expect Mighty and Valdez to take advantage of that!"

The referee motioned with his hands that the match would indeed take place. It was decided that Drago and Mighty would begin the match and after Sleuth and Valdez got out of the ring and onto the apron, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

* * *

~_**SWA Tag Team Championship Number One Contender Quarter Finals Match (Eastern Bracket); Drago The Wolf & Sleuth "Doggy" Dawg VS. Mighty The Armadillo & Valdez The Chameleon~**_

"And here we go!" said Wooiser. "Drago and Sleuth taking on Mighty and Valdez in our final Quarter Finals match of the Tag team Tournament!" said Wooiser.

The match began with Drago rushing at Mighty and throwing a punch at him, which the armadillo ducked underneath, got behind Drago, and wrapped his arms around his waist. Drago immediately got out of Mighty's grip, got behind him, lifted him up, and threw him down to the mat on his stomach.

"Wow! Mighty's great speed almost came out on top there but Drago's incredible strength comes into play and Mighty finds himself on the ground!" said Crysta.

Mighty looked up at Drago and the wolf simply smirked and flexed his large muscles, getting loud boos from the crowd.

"Heh, and Drago's showing Mighty what he just got himself into! I knew that armadillo and his partner were in over their heads agreeing to this so early!" said Wooiser.

Mighty frowned angrily as he ran back at Drago, only to be scooped up and slammed down to the mat by the wolf with a Powerslam, immediately landing in a pinning position.

1

Might kicked out of the pin.

"Mighty manages to kick out after running right into a big Powerslam from Drago!" said Crysta.

Drago landed a few punches to Mighty before picking him up, backing him into a corner, and landing a few more punches to his body and head before grabbing his arm and whipping him into the adjacent corner, following him in. As Mighty reached the corner, he leapt onto the middle turnbuckle, backed off of it at Drago, wrapped his legs around his head, and brought him down with a Springboard Head Scissor Takedown, getting loud cheers from the crowd.

"Aw dang it! Drago how could you walk right into that?" Wooiser yelled.

Drago was knocked slightly for a loop as he found himself being pinned.

1

Drago kicked out of the pin and shook his head out a bit as he crawled to the ropes and used them to stand up.

"Drago kicks out quickly! He'd better watch out for any more flying moves like that from Mighty!" said Crysta.

Mighty got up and went to Drago only to be hit with a swift punch to his jaw, knocking him silly. Drago smirkd before grabbing the armadillo, going to his corner, and tagging Sleuth.

"And here comes Sleuth!" said Wooiser.

The crowd booed as the dog entered the ring and, together with Drago, brought Mighty down to the mat with a Double Clothesline.

"My goodness, wat a hard Double Clothesline that was! These guys definitely put a lot more 'omph!' into all of their double team maneuvers!" said Crysta.

The Destructix members high-fived before Drago got out of the ring and Sleuth covered Mighty.

1

Mighty kicked out of the pin.

"Crap! And Might still had enough left to kick out!" said Wooiser.

Sleuth got to his feet, picked Mighty up, and whipped him into the ropes. He saw Mighty bounce off the ropes and bent over with the intention of hitting him with a Back Body Drop. Mighty ran back to Sleuth, stopped in front of him, turned around, and leapt backwards onto his shoulders.

"Whoa! What in the world is Mighty about to do here?" Crysta asked.

Sleuth instinctively wrapped his arms around the armadillo's legs and stood up straight and Mighty saw his chance.

"Oh no! He looks like he's going for a Victory Roll!" said Wooiser.

Mighty turned around on Sleuth's shoulders and was just about to drop down to roll him up, but Sleuth drove him down hard on his back, hitting a massive Powerbomb and getting boos from the crowd.

"Oh man! You could hear that Powerbomb all the way on the other side of Mobius!" said Crysta.

Sleuth let out a cocky laugh before dropping down and covering Mighty.

1

Mighty kicked out of the pin, arching his back in pain afterwards.

"Mighty kicked out again! But look at him! He's in a real bad way! Stay on him Sleuth!" said Wooiser.

Sleuth got to his feet and began to circle around Mighty, laughing smugly before picking him up and whipping him into his corner where Valdez was. Valdez reached in and tagged himself into the match unbeknownst to Sleuth.

"Oh! Did you see that? Valdez just tagged himself in!" said Crysta.

Sleuth ran at Mighty and just as he reached him, Mighty rolled out of the way and he ran right into a punch to he face from Valdez.

"Oh come on! That wasn't fair!" Wooiser yelled.

"Oh just shut up and call the match!" said Crysta.

The crowd cheered as Valdez entered the ring and went to stand beside Mighty. The dazed Sleuth turned back to them and they leapt in the air and hit him in the face with a Double Dropkick, dropping him down to the ground.

"Damn it Sleuth, get it together man!" said Wooiser.

Mighty rolled out of the ring as Valdez covered Sleuth.

1

Sleuth kicked out of the pin.

"Wow! Sleuth actually managed to kick out of that one!" said Crysta.

Valdez got to his feet and landed a few kicks to the dog's body before picking him up and whipping him into the ropes. Sleuth bounced off the ropes and came back to Valdez just as the chameleon threw a Clothesline. Sleuth ducked underneath Valdez's attack, making him lose his balance slightly. Sleuth then ferociously tackled Valdez to the mat and unloaded on him with hard punches and knees to his entire body, causing the crowd to boo in response.

"Yeah! Stay on him Sleuth! Don't let up!" said Wooiser.

"He certainly is all over him right now! This is not good at all for Valdez!" said Crysta.

Valdez caught a hard punch to the face in the assault and was knocked for a loop. Sleuth smirked before turning the chameleon onto his back and covering him.

1

Valdez kicked out of the pin, though he was still slightly dizzy.

"Man! How much more of a beating is it going to take to keep that chameleon down?" Wooiser asked.

Sleuth got up and places his hands on his hips as he watched Valdez stumble back to his feet with a smirk. Veldez backed away from the dog slightly in his dazed state and Sleuth couldn't help but laugh. Suddenly, a smirk came to Valdez himself as he quickly ran at Sleuth and rolled him up in a sneak pin.

"Oh, look! Valdez's got him! He's got him!" said Crysta.

1

2

Sleuth kicked out and a loud "Aww!" sounded throughout the crowd.

"Whew, man that was close! But not close enough! Sneaky tricks like that ain't gonna work on Sleuth!" said Wooiser.

Sleuth and Valdez quickly got to their feet and as he ran at Sleuth to put him down, Valdez was hit with a vicious Clothesline that dropped him to the mat. Sleuth growled angrily as he grabbed the chameleon, dragged him to his corner, and tagged in Drago.

"Drago's coming back in!" said Crysta.

The crowd booed as the wolf entered the ring and he, along with Sleuth, stomped repeatedly on Valdez before landing one final Double Stomp directly on his face.

"Stomp a mudhole in him!" Wooiser cheered.

Sleuth rolled out of the ring as Drago covered Valdez.

1

Valdez kicked out of the pin, holding his face with one hand.

"And even after all that Valdez still has a lot of gas left in the tank!" said Crysta.

Drago sneered with a slight smirk as he got to his feet, picked Valdez up, and dropped him back down with a crushing punch to his face before parading around the ring smugly, getting loud boos from the crowd. In the next instant, while the wolf's back was turned, Valdez kipped up to his feet, rushed at Drago, wrapped his arms around his head, and drove him face first into the mat with a Bulldog, getting cheers from the crowd.

"Oh man! Where the hell did that come from?" Wooiser yelled.

"Valdez sprang up and hit that Bulldog out of the blue! What a great move that was and that's what Drago gets for not keeping his mind on his opponent!" said Crysta.

Drago held his face and rolled onto his back, immediately finding himself being pinned by Valdez.

1

Drago muscled out of the pin, throwing Valdez off of him.

"There's that power coming back into play as Drago throws Valdez off like he was nothing!" said Wooiser.

The chameleon got to his feet, ran at Drago, but he ran right into a big Back Body Drop as Drago sent him flying in the direction of his corner, where Sleuth was waiting.

"Oooh, what a Back Body Drop that was!" said Crysta.

Valdez arched his body in pain as Drago went to his corner, tagged in Sleuth, and slid out of the ring.

"Sleuth's been tagged back in!" said Wooiser.

The crowd once again booed the dog as he entered the ring, picked Valdez up, set him up on his shoulders, and hit him with a Samoan Drop, immediately landing in a pinning position in the process.

1

2

Valdez got his shoulder off the mat and the crowd cheered loudly.

"Oh my gosh! Sleuth almost won the match there with that Samoan Drop! But Valdez again shows some guts and kicks out again!" said Crysta.

Sleuth growled menacingly as he got up, kicked Valdez once, and went to tag Drago back into the ring.

"There's another quick tag and Drago makes his way back in!" said Wooiser.

The wolf entered the ring to a chorus of boos as he circled the downed chameleon. Suddenly loud cheers came from the crowd.

"Huh? What's up with the loud cheering all of a sudden? What's going on?" Crysta asked.

"Oh, that's what's up! Look!" said Wooiser as he pointed.

Everyone turned to look at the entrance ramp and saw Hershey coming down it, an angry look on her face.

"That's Hershey! What's she doing down here?" Crysta asked.

"Heh, I bet that she's come to get an up, close, and personal view of Drago!" said Wooiser.

"Fat chance! Look at the look on her face! I think she has some choice words for Drago after what he said to Geoffrey!" said Crysta.

The cat reached the ring, got on the apron, and began to yell at Drago. Taking his mind off of Valdez, Drago laughed at Hershey as he went to stand in front of her, crossing his arms.

"Oh man, things are getting heated really quick right about now!" said Wooiser.

Sleuth did the same as he stood beside her on the apron, and at the same time, unknown to the Destructix members, Valdez was slowly creeping towards his corner to tag in Mighty, who had his hand outstretched to him.

"Look! Valdez is heading towards Mighty! And neither Drago and Sleuth are aware of it!" said Crysta.

"Drago, forget the trick! Turn the heck around!" Wooiser yelled.

Drago leered over Hershey and smacked his lips at her, as well as licking them.

"How disrespectful!" said Crysta.

Disgusted by the wolf, Hershey reeled her hand back and swung at him and Sleuth.

"Whoa! Watch it!" said Wooiser.

Drago and Sleuth dodged the slaps and laughed at Hershey as he saw her become infuriated and tried to enter the ring.

"Hershey almost took Drago and Sleuth's heads off there!" said Crysta.

"What the heck is wrong with that chick? Gah, women nowadays!" said Wooiser, only to be hit by Crysta afterwards.

The referee jumped into the action, stopping Hershey from getting in the ring and holding her back as he got out of the ring, pulled her down, and led back up the ramp.

"Luckily a disqualification wasn't handed out there because she didn't make contact with anyone!" said Crysta.

Drago and Sleuth were in hysterics as they watched an angry Hershey being backed away.

"And look at those two! They're laughing their asses off! Heck, I would too!" said Wooiser.

At that moment, a figure came through the crowd and slid into the ring, holding an object in its hand.

"What in the world? Who is that?" Crysta asked.

Everyone saw that the figure was Geoffrey and he was holding a small hammer in his hand.

"Oh you've got to be kidding! That's Geoffrey!" said Wooiser.

"Yeah! And it looks like he didn't come by himself! It looks like its hammer time!" said Crysta.

The skunk ran at Drago and clocked him in the back of the head with the hammer, knocking the wolf senseless and sending him falling onto the ropes.

"Oh damn! He just hit Drago with that freaking hammer!" said Wooiser.

Sleuth turned around and his eyes went wide before Geoffrey hit him in the jaw with the hammer, sending him crumbling off the apron and down to the floor.

"And Sleuth gets the same treatment!" said Crysta.

"Where the hell is the referee during all this?" Wooiser asked.

"He's getting Hershey up the ramp! He doesn't know that this is going on!" said Crysta.

The crowd was going crazy with cheers as Geoffrey quickly slid out of the ring and at the same time, Valdez tagged Mighty.

"And look at that! Valdez just tagged in Mighty!" said Wooiser.

The armadillo entered the ring, made a beeline for Drago, and pulled him off the ropes, hooking both of his arms with his.

"This could be it! Mighty's going for the win and if he hits then it is over!" said Crysta.

The crowd popped loudly as Mighty turned around, keeping Drago's arms hooked, and dropped down to the mat on his back, driving Drago face first into the mat and hitting the Rollout.

"Oh no!" said Wooiser.

"Mighty drops Drago with the Rollout! And after that hammer blow to the heard Drago may be done for the night!" said Crysta.

Mighty turned Drago onto his back and covered him. The referee turned around on the ramp, saw the situation, and quickly dashed back into the ring to make the count.

"Kick out Drago! Kick out!" said Wooiser.

1

2

3

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It's all over! Mighty and Valdez have defeated Drago and Sleuth!" said Crysta.

_**(Dust For Life/Cage 9 – "Step Into The Light/I Am Perfection")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winners of this match by way of pinfall, Valdez The Chameleon and Mighty The Armadillo!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The crowd cheered as the winners were announced. Mighty stood up off of Drago and held his arms up in the air, elated at the win.

"This is a flat out joke!" Wooiser seethed. "How in the hell can anyone justify this?"

"It's justified from the fact that Drago's words and actions came back to haunt him!" said Crysta. "Geoffrey gets a big time measure of revenge on him by costing him what could have been a huge win! And now Mighty and Valdez are one step closer to facing Jet and Storm for the Tag Team Championship!"

Chants of "Mighty!" and "Valdez!" began to erupt from the crowd as Mighty went to his corner, helped Valdez into the ring, and the referee held both of their arms up in victory.

"Man I cannot believe this!" Wooiser continued. "The only reason they won this was because of what Geoffrey and Hershey did!"

"If you ask me both Drago and Sleuth had this coming!" said Crysta. "No one gets away with saying and doing the things Drago did! In my opinion, good for them that they lost!"

Mighty and Valdez high-fived each other before exiting the ring and making their way up the ramp, both of them being congratulated by Hershey.

"And look at that trick, congratulating those two like everything is all good!" said Wooiser. "Man, that ticks me off to the highest level!"

"Hehe, don't worry! You'll be okay!" Crysta laughed.

After Mighty and Valdez left the ring area, Geoffrey went to pick up a microphone and slid back into the ring, walking over to the downed Drago, and motioned for Hershey to come into the ring.

"Oh now what!" Wooiser said in annoyance.

"Looks like Geoffrey and Hershey have something to say to Drago!" said Crysta.

The cat walked back down the ramp and entered the ring, joining Geoffrey in looking down at Drago.

"To answer your earlier question…" Geoffrey said to Drago as he kneeled down to him. "…about facing you at 'Sudden Impact,' I accept."

"Oh man!" Wooiser exclaimed as the crowd cheered loudly. "Does that skunk have a death wish or something!""

"Oh-ho, not at all!" said Crysta. "He's stepped up and accepted Drago's challenge! Geoffrey and Drago, one on one at 'Sudden Impact!'"

Hershey kneeled down as well, held Geoffrey's wrist, and moved the microphone to her lips. "And I will be down here at ringside to have a front row view." She said, her eyes narrowing in hatred. "I can't wait to see you get exactly what's coming to you – the ass kicking of a lifetime."

The cat reeled her head back and proceeded to spit right in Drago's face, causing a collective "Oooh!" to come from the crowd.

"Oh, what the hell!" Wooiser exclaimed. "What the hell was that for!"

"That was the ultimate sign of hatred and disrespect right there!" said Crysta as Geoffrey and Hershey exited the ring. "It just goes to show you how much Hershey hates Drago! But hey, did you hear that! Hershey is going to be at ringside with Geoffrey to see this match up close and personal!"

Drago began to come to and a sick growl escaped his lips as he wiped the spit off his face and turned and looked at Geoffrey and Hershey making their way up the ramp, hand in hand.

"I'd say shit just got real with these three!" said Wooiser. "And I got a feeling that Drago is going to get back at them in the worst way before this is all said and done! He ain't gonna forget both this loss and the embarrassment of this night!"

"I'm inclined to agree!" said Crysta. "Geoffrey and Hershey better watch their backs! Oh, we are getting word from Sasha! Hey Sasha, what's up?"

* * *

_**~Backstage Area~**_

"Hey Crysta, Wooiser, and everyone in that very hot and wild crowd!" said Sasha excitedly. "I just got word from Chip and it is official guys – Geoffrey, with Hershey, will square off one on one with Drago at 'Sudden Impact!' Man that is sure to be one crazy match up!"

The crowd cheered in response.

"Hehe, I thought that would make you all happy to hear!" said Sasha. "Now then, moving on, I have two guests with me! Everyone, please welcome Bunnie Rabbot and the SWA Women's Champion, Sally Acorn!"

The crowd cheered loudly as the rabbit and ground squirrel were shown on the titantron.

"Now, I know a little secret concerning you Ms. Sally," said Sasha with a soft smirk. "You see, a little something happened last week that was truly a first here in SWA."

Bunnie chuckled. "Oh yeah! I know what she's talking about now Sally girl!"

Sally simply smiled and adjusted her title belt. "Oh, you mean that? Well it wasn't anything THAT big."

Sasha laughed a bit. "Modest and shy, are we? No need to be! And this is real big news! You see everyone, SWA history was made last week. The Women's Champion put on one hell of a show in her match against Carrotia last week as Sally was awarded 'Performer Of The Night,' 'Submission Of The Night,' and 'High Flier Of The Night!' By doing so, Sally has officially become the first SWA Competitor to win all five weekly awards at least once!"

Sally blushed as the crowd applauded. "Oh stop…"

Bunnie smiled as she placed an arm around Sally. "Come on sugar! Give yourself a pat on the back!"

"Definitely!" said Sasha. "That is a huge accomplishment that no one here has pulled off yet! You're the first!"

Sally smiled a bit wider. "Well, it sure wasn't easy. I go out there and I give it my all in every match. Not just for me, but for my friend, my family, as well as everyone on Mobius. And all those awards, they are just the result of hard work. Very hard work, may I add. If everyone else here continues to put in the hard work to be here, I'm sure that they will achieve this honor as well."

"And I've got a match coming up next!" said Bunnie with confidence. "And you can fully expect this rabbit gal to go out there and show everyone what I can do!"

Sally smiled at her friend. "I have all the faith in the world that you will do just that Bunnie. In fact, I'll accompany you and see firsthand."

"Well, alright!" said Bunnie as she gave Sally a quick squeeze.

"Good luck to you in your match Bunnie!" said Sasha. "Oh and Sally, a quick follow up question! Now, the whole entire plant pretty much has been in an uproar since Asui's disparaging remarks about the Acorn Family the past couple weeks, especially after what was said last week. Do you have anything to say in respose to Asui?"

A frown slowly began to appear on Sally's face. "I heard everything Asui had to say concerning me and my family. I know what she is trying to do – get to me. That's what this is all about. She's trying to make a name for herself by attacking my verbally and psychologically. She hopes that by doing this, she will be named number one contender to my title."

She adjusted her title a bit once more. "I don't know who Chip will name contender in the end. But if it does happen to be Asui, then I will make her pay dearly for throwing salt on the Acorn name."

"And don't even get me started on her," said Bunnie in an angry tone. "The Acorn Family practically is my family, and to hear such garbage being said about them…my stars, it makes my blood boil…"

Sally turned to Bunnie and spoke calmly to her. "Bunnie, relax yourself. You have a match coming up next to you have to focus on."

"Hmph, better yet I'll take my anger out on my opponent!" said Bunnie as she began to walk towards the ring area.

Sasha sweatdropped. "That's Bunnie for you…"

Sally shook her head. "Indeed. Thanks a lot for the time Sasha, but I must be going."

The wolf smiled at Sally. "Thank you as well Sally! And good luck to you in your title match at 'Sudden Impact' against whoever it will be!"

Sally smiled back at her before following Bunnie.

"Crysta, Woozie, back to you guys!" said Sasha.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Thanks Sasha!" said Crysta. "Man, oh man! I guess it's safe to say that Bunnie is real steamed right about now! She looked like she was ready to do some serious damage to whoever! I'd feel bad to be her opponent tonight!"

"I don't know what she, or Sally for that matter, have to be angry about!" said Wooiser. "We all know about Asui's tirades lately but they really do have some bit of truth to them once you stop and think about it!"

Crysta held her hand up. "Don't make me smack you again!"

Wooiser ducked down, holding the top of his head. "Hey! Just my opinion! Now why don't you put your boxing gloves away and concentrate on the next match we have to call! From what we heard, our Women's Champion is going to be out here with Bunnie!"

Crysta hissed as she did so and Wooiser sat back up. "I am so gonna smack you good before this night is over Baka."

The eagle cowered a bit as the ring bell sounded, signifying the upcoming match.

* * *

_**~Singles W/ Manager Match; Bunnie Rabbot (W/ Sally Acorn) VS. Penelope Platypus~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a singles with manager match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Jim Johnston - "She Looks Good")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and blue lights shown down on the stage. Moments later, Penelope came out onto the stage, stood in the middle of it, bent over, and then slowly straightened her body up into a sexy pose. Afterwards she began to make her way down the ramp and slid slowly into the ring.

"Introducing first, representing the Substitute Freedom Fighters, from The Knothole Forest, weighing in at 67 lbs., Penelope Platypus!" said the ring announcer.

"It looks like the Substitute Freedom Fighters are back in action as they are being represented tonight by Penelope! She's looking to get a win to her name tonight in this big match up against Bunnie!" said Crysta.

"Pssh, good luck to her in doing so!" said Wooiser. "In the state of mind Bunnie's in, I think that Penelope is a few seconds away from getting mowed down in a big way!"

Penelope removed her belt from her waist as she went to her corner, placed it on the outside of the ring, and waited for her opponent.

_**(Lorrie Morgan – "I Didn't Know My Own Strength")**_

The cheers continued to come from the crowd as the music played and moments later, Bunnie came out onto the stage, wearing her signature cowgirl hat and jacket. Sally appeared from behind the curtain as well and the cheers grew. He two of them stroke a pose together on the ramp and golden pyro shot out from the sides of the stage. The two of them made their way down the ramp and as Sally went to stand in Bunnie's corner outside the ring, Bunnie slid into it.

"And the opponent, representing The Kingdom Of Acorn, from Southern Mobius, weighing in at 106 lbs., Bunnie Rabbot!" said the ring announcer.

"Bunnie sure is fired up and ready to go, especially after Sasha's interview with her and Sally seconds ago!" said Wooiser.

"Not to mention she's very angry as well because of Asui's words about Sally and the Kingdom Of Acorn as of late! Hopefully her anger doesn't get the better of her and she can stay focused on this match!" said Crysta. "And let's remember, Chip is still looking to name a number one contender for Sally! Perhaps one of these two will get that spot!"

Bunnie removed both her hat and jacket, handing them to Sally afterwards. Then she turned to face Penelope and the referee rang the bell to begin the match.

"And here we go! Bunnie and Penelope, one on one!" said Wooiser.

The crowd cheered and clapped, as well as chanted Sally's name a few times, as Bunnie and Penelope began to circle each other. Just as Bunnie and Penelope were going to lock up, the platypus wrapped her arms around her opponent's waist and backed her up into one of the corners.

"Penelope's giving Bunnie a taste of her own medicine right from the get-go by using her power to force Bunnie back!" said Crysta.

Bunnie locked her arm around Penelope's head and landed a hard knee to her head, forcing her to release her and back up a bit.

"Oooh, right to the head with that one!" said Wooiser.

Bunnie proceeded to climb to the top of the turnbuckle she was against and, after making it to the top and sizing up Penelope, she launched herself at her and dropped her with a Flying Shoulder Block, getting cheers from the crowd.

"Bunnie manages to take Penelope down with a great flying attack!" said Crysta.

Sally clapped her hands as Bunnie covered Penelope.

1

Penelope quickly kicked out.

"This match at ending that quick!" said Wooiser.

Bunnie kept the pressure going as she grabbed a hold of one of Penelope's arms and locked on an Armbar. Pain shot across the platypus's face and just as the referee was going to ask her if she wanted to give up, Penelope quickly rolled through and out of the hold, surprising Bunnie, and pinning her afterwards.

1

Bunnie kicked out of the pin just as quick as Penelope did.

"Whoa! Nice job by both Bunnie and Penelope there! Bunnie got in a great submission, but Penelope countered it and turned it into a pin that Bunnie kicked out of!" said Crysta.

The two quickly got up to their feet, backing up to opposite sides of the ring. Penelope went on the attack, rushing at Bunnie. The rabbit waited until her opponent was right in front of her before sidestepping her, grabbing her hair, and sending her sailing above the ropes and out of the ring to the ground, getting cheers from the crowd.

"Platypus overboard!" said Wooiser.

Penelope crashed and burned hard and a grimace appeared on her face. She had no time to try to recover as Bunnie had gotten out of the ring, picked her up, and rolled her back inside the ring. The rabbit followed her inside and covered her.

1

Penelope kicked out.

"This time Penelope is the one to kick out quickly!" said Crysta.

Bunnie got to her feet, put a little bit of distance between her and Penelope, and waited for her to get up. Holding the middle of her back, the platypus slowly got up and turned in the direction of Bunnie. The rabbit rushed at her and threw a Clothesline, which was ducked by Penelope.

"Missed that one!" said Wooiser.

Thrown off balance, Bunnie was grabbed by Penelope, lifted up in the Suplex position, and dropped right down on her stomach.

"Oooh! Reverse Suplex by Penelope!" said Crysta.

Penelope then picked Bunnie back up and then landed a hard Body Slam.

"And a Body Slam too!" said Wooiser.

Finally, Penelope ran into the ropes, bounced off them, went back to Bunnie, and dropped a Forearm right across her face, getting loud cheers from the crowd in the process.

"And a big Forearm to the mush!" said Crysta.

After her assault, Penelope covered the hurt Bunnie.

1

Bunnie kicked out of the pin.

"Man! That Bunnie's got a lot of guts to be able to kick out quickly after all that!" said Wooiser.

Penelope got to her feet, picked Bunnie up, and picked her up to hit another Body Slam. Seeing she was in danger, Bunnie wildly flailed her legs until she dropped down behind Penelope. The platypus had no time to react as Bunnie, wrapped her arms around her, lifted her up, and drove her to the mat with a German Suplex.

"Ouch! That was a hard German Suplex by Bunnie!" said Crysta.

Next, Bunnie flipped over Penelope, keeping her arms around her as she picked her up and hit her with a Backbreaker.

"And she hits a Backbreaker as well!" said Wooiser.

Finally, Bunnie picked Penelope up and leveled her with a massive Clothesline.

"Good grief! These two ladies aren't holding anything back with all these hard hitting maneuvers!" said Crysta.

Penelope held her throat in pain as Bunnie covered her.

1

Penelope kicked out, which surprised Bunnie a bit.

"Heck, I'm surprised too! Penelope kicked out after some real devastating moves hit on her!" said Wooiser.

The rabbit got to her feet and circled around the platypus, thinking of what her next move could be. Suddenly, Penelope kipped up to her feet, ran at Bunnie, grabbed a hold of one of her arms while leaping up and locking her legs around her other arm, and pulled her down backwards into a pin.

"Look at that! Penelope's got a pin from out of nowhere!" said Crysta.

1

2

Bunnie kicked out right before three and a loud "Aww!" went throughout the building.

"Whoo! That was close! Bunnie better stay on her toes because Penelope almost got her there!" said Wooiser.

Bunnie scrambled to her feet and as she looked up, Penelope was running right for her. Once she was close enough to her, Bunnie wrapped her arms around the playpus's waist, turned around, and drove her down to the mat with a Belly-To-Belly Suplex, immediately landing in a pinning position.

1

2

Penelope got her shoulder up off the mat.

"Wow! And Bunnie repays the favor by almost getting the win after that Belly-To-Belly Suplex!" said Crysta.

Bunnie got to her feet, wiping her brow, and picked Penelope up, backing her into the ropes before grabbing her arm and attempting to whip her. However, Penelope reversed the whip and landed a hard knee to Bunnie's gut, causing her to drop to her knees.

"Penelope lands a big knee there after a great reversal!" said Wooiser.

Next, Penelope followed up with a hard kick to Bunnie's spine, causing her to yell out.

"I felt that one all the way over here!" said Crysta.

To finish up, Penelope backed into the ropes, bounced off them, and ran right for Bunnie. However, the rabbit leapt up in the air and caught the oncoming platypus with a well placed Spinning Heel Kick to her face, dropping her down on her back and causing her to hold her throbbing mouth in pain.

"Oh-ho! What a kick that was! Penelope ran right into that one!" said Wooiser.

Bunnie crawled over to Penelope and covered her.

1

Penelope kicked out.

"And she manages to kick out quickly again!" said Crysta.

Bunnie realized she was going to have to put her opponent down for the count and therefore, she got to her feet, made her way over to one of the turnbuckles, climbing to the top of it and repeatedly tapping smacking her elbow, signifying she was prepping for her finisher.

"Uh oh! This one is gonna be huge! Bunnie's calling for the Front Flip Elbow Drop!" said Wooiser.

Bunnie sized up Penelope before leaping off the turnbuckle, turning a complete front flip in the air, and driving her elbow right into Penelope's chest, hitting the Front Flip Elbow Drop.

"Oh! And there it is! She hit all of it too! This may be it!" said Crysta.

The crowd was in an intense frenzy after seeing the high flying maneuver and Penelope had the air knocked out of her as Bunnie quickly covered her.

1

2

3

"She got her!" said Wooiser.

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It's all over! Bunnie has defeated Penelope!" said Crysta.

_**(Lorrie Morgan – "I Didn't Know My Own Strength")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, Bunnie Rabbot!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The cheering continued as the winner was announced and Sally applauded her friend happily. Bunnie stood up off of Penelope and the referee held her arm up in victory.

"Bunnie gets the win here tonight in a great match against Penelope!" said Crysta.

"Those two sure did go at it and I thought that Penelope was going to win on a few occasions but it was not meant to be tonight as this was Bunnie's night!" said Wooiser.

Smiling, Bunnie went to one of the turnbuckles, sat on the top one, and held one of her arms up in the air amidst the cheering fans. Sally walked up the steps, entered the ring, and gave Bunnie a hug as the rabbit leapt off the turnbuckle.

"And Sally is very proud of her good friend's victory!" said Crysta. "Look at the embrace of those two! This is a great moment here!"

Penelope stood up, holding her chest, and smiled at Bunnie as she held a hand out to her. A big grin appeared on Bunnie's face as she took a hold of the platypus's and shook her hand, much to the happiness of the crowd.

"And it looks like Penelope is sucking it up and pretty much admitting Bunnie was the better woman tonight!" said Wooiser.

Penelope also shook Sally's hand graciously before exiting the ring and making her way up the ramp behind the curtain, leaving Sally and Bunnie in the ring.

"A very big congratulations goes to Bunnie on her victory!" said Crysta.

_**(Lil' Flip feat. Eden – "Respect Me")**_

"Whoa! We know what that music means!" said Wooiser.

Loud cheers came from the crowd as the music played and moments later Chip appeared on the titantron, applauding. "I gotta say, that was a very awesome match! Congrats Bunnie and Penelope! Give yourselves a pat on the back ladies!"

"I agree to that!" said Crysta as the crowd applauded as well. "Those two put on a great match!"

"Now then, onto business," Chip continued. "As you all know, I have been keeping a close eye on the female division so I can determine who will face our lovely Women's Champion there, Sally Acorn."

Cheers came from the crowd at the mention of Sally's name and the ground squirrel smiled out at them.

"Well, after going over it many times in my head," said the tiger. "I have finally decided on who Sally will face at 'Sudden Impact.'"

"That's major news!" said Wooiser. "We've all been wondering who Sally was going to face and it looks like we're going to find out right now!"

"And I'm not gonna keep you all in suspense so I'm going to let you all know right now," said Chip. "At 'Sudden Impact' Sally Acorn will defend the Women's Title against Nic The Weasel…"

"Wow! Who saw that coming!" Crysta said as loud boos rang out from the crowd. "Nic has been named the number one contender to Sally's Women's Title and will face off with her at 'Sudden Impact!'"

"…And…" Chip called out, getting everyone's attention. "…And…Marine The Raccoon as well!"

"Say what!" Wooiser and Crysta exclaimed as both Sally and Bunnie got a slightly surprised look on their faces and the crowd cheered at Marine's name.

"That's right everyone!" said Chip. "Sally will defend the Women's Title against both Nic and Marine at 'Sudden Impact' in a Triple Threat Match!"

"That's even more huge!" said Wooiser. "Definitely something I never saw coming!"

"I'm sure you all are wondering, why did I choose Nic and Marine, right?" Chip continued. "Well, it's really quite simple. After the performances I saw those two put on last week, in a Barbed Wire Match and Inferno Match that they both won may I add, I immediately knew it would be one of those two who would be Sally's challenger. The problem was, choosing just one. So in the end, I decided to go with both of them and make this a Triple Threat Match!"

"Holy moly, that is sure to be one great championship match!" said Crysta.

A confident smile came to Sally as she went over to ringside and took a microphone, beginning to speak into it. "A Triple Threat with Nic and Marine, is it? That's just fine by me, and I wish them both the best of luck in our upcoming title match as they are going to need it. I have no intention of losing, neither the match nor this title. It means so much to me to represent the SWA as its Women's Champion and I'm going to do all in my power to keep this title around my waist."

"Well said Sally, well said," Chip replied as he and the crowd applauded Sally. "So you know what, we're going to have ourselves a little preview of that match. Next week on the final stop before 'Sudden Impact,' Marine and Nic will go one on one and you Sally, will be the special guest referee for the match."

"Now that's going to be real interesting!" said Wooiser as the crowd cheered. "Sally's going to referee a match between her two number one contenders!"

Sally nodded her head, still smiling. "I'm definitely looking forward to that match, as well as seeing firsthand what those two are capable of."

"As am I and everyone else," said Chip as he smirked.

_**(Lil' Flip feat. Eden – "Respect Me")**_

Chip disappeared off the titantron as the cheering continued and Sally and Bunnie happily exited the ring together and made their way up the ramp and behind the curtain.

"Two big time matches were just made!" said Crysta. "We just found out Sally will defend the Women's Title against not one, but two challengers in Marine and Nic at 'Sudden Impact!' And next week Marine and Nic will square off with Sally as the Special Referee!"

"Sally has all the power in that match!" said Wooiser. "I'm definitely calling for her to screw one of, or perhaps both, out of winning that match!"

"Oh give me a break Baka!" said Crysta. "You know good and well that Sally is above doing something like that!"

"Pssh, well we'll find out next week!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

"Marine, this is really awesome!" said Tails as both he and Knuckles were conversing with the raccoon. "You've got a shot to become the Women's Champion!"

"Heh, way to go kiddo!" Knuckles chuckled as he ruffled her head.

A giggle came from Marine. "Hehe, thanks a lot guys! I've been doing my best in all my matches and it's finally paid off! Though, I do have to compete against Nic once again and with her involved in this whole thing it won't be an easy task. She's really tough."

"You've beaten her before and if you keep at it you can definitely do it again," said Tails in a cheerful manner. "And if you pull it off at 'Sudden Impact' you'll be the new Women's Champion!"

"And I'm sure gonna give it my all!" Marine said confidently. "And I've got the chance to show Sally up close and personal what I'm capable of as well as beat Nic again next week!"

"Good luck in that match," said Knuckles.

"Thanks!" said Marine. "And you guys' title match is up next right? Good luck to you both and have a great match!"

"Thanks Marine, we'll do that," said Tails with a smile.

Marine smiled back at the two champions before waving bye to them and making her way to her locker room.

"Well then, we're up Tails," Knuckles said with a smirk. "Let's get out there and put on one hell of a show!"

Tails grinned. "Agreed."

The two friends smiled at each other before heading towards the ring area.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Well, alright!" said Wooiser. "It's time for our Television Championship Match!"

"We just saw the champion and challenger seconds ago and they, as well as all of us, are all ready to get the show on the road! Let's do it!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~SWA Television Championship Match; Knuckles The Echidna (c) VS. Miles "Tails" Prower~**_

_**(Kaz Silver – "Believe In Myself")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and moments later Tails came flying from behind the curtain, holding his title belt up high above him. He did a couple of flips on the stage in midair and yellow/orange pyro exploded on the sides of the ring. A smile on his face, he soared down the ring and into the ring.

"The IC Champion is all set, ready to go, and ready to try to regain the TV Title!" said Crysta.

"Fat chance! Knuckles has been the champion for a short while and I can almost guarantee he ain't gonna lose that belt this quickly!" said Wooiser.

"That remains to be seen! That fox has so much fight in him and he is fully capable of taking the TV Title from Knuckles!" said Crysta.

Tails went to his corner and waited for his opponent to arrive.

_**(Marlon Saunders & Hunnid-P – "Unknown From M.E.")**_

The cheers continued to come from the crowd as red lights began to flicker on and off. Seconds later, Knuckles came out onto the stage, his title belt around his waist. He performed a few punches in the air before finishing with a spinning uppercut s red pyro exploded on the sides of the ring. He smirked out at the crowd as he leapt in the air and glided down the ramp into the ring, stopping in the middle, unwrapping his title belt, and holding it up high above him.

"Knuckles is here to defend his TV Title for the very first time!" said Crysta. "He's looking to start his reign off by getting a win over the former champion Tails!"

"And like I said, I'm going for him to retain that title!" said Wooiser. "If he somehow loses it then it'll be safe to say his win was a fluke!"

Knuckles went to his corner and placed his title belt over his shoulder as the ring announcer spoke. "Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a singles match and it is for the SWA Television Championship!"

The crowd cheered and applauded loudly.

"Introducing first, the challenger, from Westside Island, weighing in at 69 lbs., ladies and gentlemen, he is the reigning SWA Intercontinental Champion, Miles 'Tails' Prower!" said the ring announcer.

The crowd cheered for Tails as the fox smiled out at them and held his title belt up proudly.

"And next, from Angel Island, weighing in at 88 lbs., ladies and gentlemen, he is the reigning, defending, SWA Television Champion, 'Rad Red' Knuckles The Echidna!" said the ring announcer.

The cheers continued as Knuckles pumped his fist before holding his title belt up above him. Tails placed his title belt outside the ring as Knuckles handed his to the referee, who proceeded to hold it up to show everyone what was on the line.

"This is gonna be a good one!" said Crysta. "A good ol' Champion VS. Champion match with the TV Title up for grabs!"

The referee handed the TV Title to the ring announcer outside the ring and then turned his attention to both Knuckles and Tails. He looked at them, saw they were ready, and called for the bell, beginning the match.

"And here we go! Knuckles and Tails, one on one!" said Wooiser.

"And the TV Title is on the line!" said Crysta.

Knuckles and Tails met in the middle of the ring and bumped fists with each other before locking up with one another.

"There they go!" said Wooiser.

Knuckles' strength came into play as he began to back Tails up into one of the corners. As Tails reached the corner, he placed his feet on the bottom turnbuckle and managed to climb to the top turnbuckle, still being locked up with Knuckles.

"Look at that! Knuckles has gotten Tails in the corner but Tails is scaling the turnbuckle!" said Crysta.

Suddenly, the IC Champion pulled away from the lock up and kicked Knuckles in his chest, sending him stumbling back a bit.

"And he gets Knuckles off of him with a kick!" said Wooiser.

Tails stood up on the turnbuckle and leapt off at Knuckles, wrapping one of his arms around his head. However, Knuckles held on tight to Tails and drove him down back-first to the mat with a hard Spinebuster, pinning him afterwards.

"Oh my gosh! Tails looked like he was going for a DDT, but Knuckles caught him and turned it into a monstrous Spinebuster!" said Crysta.

1

Tails got kicked out of the pin and rolled onto his stomach, a grimace on his face.

"And Tails kicks out real quick too! That's crazy how he did that after how hard he got drilled into the mat!" said Wooiser.

Knuckles didn't let up on the pace as he got up, picked Tails up, and whipped him into one of the corners. Knuckles sized up his opponent before rushing at him. Just as Knuckles was going to make contact with Tails, the IC Champion rolled out of the way to the center of the ring and Knuckles was barely able to keep himself from colliding into the corner.

"Whew, that was a close call for Knuckles!" said Crysta.

The echidna looked back at Tails and his eyes widened as he saw the fox motion with his tails for him to bring it on, getting a pop from the crowd.

"Oh, now he's just doing that to tick Knuckles off! Looks like Sonic's antic is wearing off on Tails!" said Wooiser.

Irked a bit, Knuckles ran at Tails, only for the fox to leap at his legs and roll him up onto a pin.

1

Knuckles kicked out of the pin.

"Knuckles kicks out after Tails lured him in with that taunt!" said Crysta.

Like his opponent did before him, Tails kept on the offensive by picking Knuckles up and whipping him towards the ropes. As he reached them, Knuckles quickly exited the ring and stood on the apron.

"Knuckles makes his way outside the ring!" said Wooiser.

Tails ran at Knuckles to keep him from getting any breathing time, but he was hit flush in the forehead with a hard punch from the echidna, sending him backpedaling to the center of the ring.

"Oooh, what a punch that was! Nobody throws those bombs like Knuckles does!" said Crysta.

The TV Champion saw his chance and leapt up onto the top rope, launched himself at Tails, and brought him down with a Springboard Clothesline, getting a loud pop from the crowd and immediately going for a pin.

"Tails gets clobbered with a Springboard Clothesline and Knuckles has him pinned down!" said Wooiser.

1

Tails kicked out of the pin and held his throat, still feeling the effects of the Springboard Clothesline.

"The IC Champion kicked out but he sure is going to be feeling the effects of that clothesline for the rest of the match!" said Crysta.

Knuckles got behind Tails and wrapped his powerful arms around his neck and applied a Headlock to the fox.

"And now Knuckles is breaking out a submission hold!" said Wooiser.

Immediately realizing the danger he was in, Tails began to scramble to his feet, taking Knuckles up with him. Tails began to lands hard elbow shots to Knuckles ribs, causing the echidna to release him after a few more.

"Tails manages to fight out of a dangerous position!" said Crysta.

Tails turned around and attempted a kick to Knuckles, but the TV Champion grabbed his foot and held it, a smirk on his face. Thinking quickly, Tails leapt up, spun his body around, and kicked Knuckles right in his chest with his free foot with so much force it dropped him down on his back and the crowd cheered loudly for him as Tails leapt into a pin.

"I was just about to say Knuckles saved himself by catching Tails' foot, but he gets smashed in the chest with a very unorthodox maneuver from the IC Champion!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Knuckles got his shoulder off the mat and a collective gasp of shock came from the crowd.

"Wow! That was too close! Tails almost had him there! This is a real good match we're witnessing folks!" said Crysta.

Tails looked a bit shocked himself as he rolled off of Knuckles and watched as he crawled over to one of the corners and leaned up against it, out of breath. Tails didn't want to waste any time so he got back to his feet, ran at Knuckles, grabbed the ropes, and lifted himself up, preparing to drive his feet right into the TV Champion.

"This one could hurt!" said Wooiser.

However, Knuckles got up, grabbed Tails, and stopped his momentum before dropping him face-first onto the turnbuckle, staggering the fox and getting cheers from the crowd. Knuckles then rolled Tails up.

"What a great counter by Knuckles and he rolls Tails up afterwards!" said Crysta.

1

Tails kicked out quickly and was still a bit rocked.

"Tails kicks out! He'd better watch out for another counter like that or Knuckles is gonna come out the winner in this thing!" said Wooiser.

The TV Champion got up and backed into the ropes, getting ready to keep his opponent down, but just as he approached Tails the IC Champion sweep-kicked Knuckles legs, dropping him on his back. The crowd began to cheer for Tails as the fox staggered to his feet, went to the downed Knuckles' head, bent over, and lifted up his legs. Tails then leapt up and dropped his legs over Knuckles', pinning him down.

"Whoa! Look at that pin! Tails just may have Knuckles beat here!" said Crysta.

1

Knuckles used his leg strength to push Tails off of him, breaking the pin.

"And Knuckles says 'Not today!' He still has a lot more left in the tank!" said Wooiser.

Tails rolled back to his feet and decided to try something a bit different. He went to the echidna, picked him up, and led him over to one of the corners, setting him up on the top turnbuckle and climbing up with him.

"Looks like Tails is going to his comfort zone and looking to do a little bit of high risking up there!" said Crysta.

Tails leapt up and wrapped his legs around Knuckles' head to hit him with a Hurricarana, but Knuckles held onto his legs, keeping him from doing so.

"Whoa! What the…!" said Wooiser.

Everyone watched and gasped as Knuckles pulled Tails up straight before throwing him and sending him flying down to the mat on his back.

"You've got to be kidding me! Knuckles just hurled Tails down to the mat like a sack of potatoes!" said Crysta.

Tails' body was laid out in the ring as Knuckles regained his composure and stood up-straight on the turnbuckle before leaping off and hitting Tails with a Top Rope Body Splash, getting a loud pop and reaction from the crowd as he landed in a pinning position.

"Good grief! And A big splash on top of that! Knuckles may have this match won!" said Wooiser.

1

Tails barely managed to kick out of the pin, surprising many.

"How many more times can my mind be blown! Tails kicked out of that! And that quickly!" said Crysta.

Knuckles sat up and ran his hand through his dreadlocks, thinking of what he could do to keep his tough friend down for good. A thought came to his head and he went to Tails' arm and just as he began to twist it, the IC Champion pulled him down and rolled him up into a pin.

"Knuckles looked like he was going for some kind of submission but Tails rolled him up just like that!" said Wooiser.

1

Knuckles quickly kicked out of the pin and, still keeping a grip on Tails' arm, locked on an Armbar.

"Knuckles not only kicks out but look! He's got that submission he was looking for earlier!" said Crysta.

Tails yelled out as he flailed around, trying to get out of the painful submission hold but Knuckles simply applied more pressure, keeping him grounded and wearing him down more. The referee asked Tails if he wanted to give up, but the fox shook his head and blatantly yelled out "No!"

"Pssh, I would've thought he would've given up by now!" said Wooiser.

Knuckles heard his friend's defiance and mentally cursed himself before releasing the hold and covering Tails.

1

Tails kicked out of the pin and held his hurt arm.

"Give up isn't in Tails' vocabulary and he shows that once again by kicking out!" said Crysta.

Knuckles decided it was time to put the finishing touch on Tails so he got up, picked Tails up, and put him into the Powerbomb position.

"Oh-ho, he'll be calling it quits after this! Knuckles is about to put Tails right through the mat!" said Wooiser.

"If he hits the Deep Impact that can surely be the case! This could be real ugly!" said Crysta.

Knuckles hoisted Tails up onto his shoulders, ready to hit his finisher, when Tails manages to drop down behind him.

"What the hell! Tails fought out of it!" said Wooiser.

Knuckles looked behind him and saw Tails taunt him once more with his tails and his anger got the better of him as he ran at him.

"And he's taunting him again!" said Crysta.

Tails mustered up all his energy to leap in the air, lock his legs around the echidna's head, and bring him down with a Hurricarana, landing in a pinning position.

"What a Hurricarana out of nowhere! Knuckles might be finished!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Just as the referee's hand was going to come down for three, a figure slid into the ring and delivered hard kicks to both Tails and Knuckles.

"What the hell! What is this!" said Crysta.

Loud boos sounded from the crowd as they realized the figure as Lightning and the referee called for the bell, ending the match.

"That's Lightning! He just attacked both Knuckles and Tails! And the referee called for the bell!" said Wooiser.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as a result of a double disqualification, this match is a no contest!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The boos were in full force as Lightning bolted out of the ring and backed up the ramp with a smirk on his face as he eyed to the two champions.

"I cannot believe this!" Crysta exclaimed. "That Lightning has just ruined what was a great match!"

"And I can tell you why! Lightning is steamed at the fact that he is neither the IC or TV Champion, and I can't say that I disagree with what he's doing here!"

"So basically, he's a sore loser!" said Crysta.

Both beaten, and also angry, Knuckles and Tails had made it to their feet and were just about to go out after him, they were blindsided from behind.

"Whoa! What was that!" Wooiser asked.

"Look there!" said Crysta.

The boos intensified when everyone saw Kragok stalking around Knuckles and Tails, his eyes focused sorely on the echidna.

"Oh-ho, it's Kragok! That guy has had his eyes on Knuckles as of late and it looks like he is about to do some damage to both him and Tails!" said Wooiser.

Kragok growled a bit before going to Knuckles, hoisting him up off the mat, and onto his shoulders.

"Oh my goodness, he's going for the Torturer!" said Crysta.

Kragok gripped Knuckles tightly and was about to execute his finisher on him when he turned around to face Tails, who had gotten up and started to unload on him with kicks and punches.

"What the! And now Tails had to go and mess it up!" said Wooiser.

"He's saving his friend is what he's doing!" said Crysta.

The crowd cheered loudly and chanted for Tails as Knuckles got down off of Kragok's shoulders and assisted Tails and attacking him, backing him into the ropes.

"Give me a break! This is two on one!" said Wooiser.

The two champions backed up, ran at Kragok, and sent him over the ropes with a Double Clothesline.

"And there goes Kragok!" said Crysta.

The crowd exploded with louder cheers as Kragok landed on his feet and gave Knuckles and Tails an evil glare.

"Kragok was at a disadvantage, and everyone knows it!" said Wooiser.

"Oh right! It sure was big of him to attack them both from behind, now wasn't it!" said Crysta.

Knuckles slid out of the ring, went to pick up a microphone, and began to speak angrily. "No one attacks us from behind like that and gets away with it! That does it! Lightning, you obviously haven't learned your lesson, and Kragok it looks like you want some too! Well, I tell you both this! Tails and I aren't doing anything at 'Sudden Impact,' so how about a Tag Team Match – the two of us against the two of you!"

"What! Is Knuckles serious!" Wooiser yelled as the crowd popped at the match suggestion.

"He's dead serious!" said Crysta. "Did you not hear him and see the look on his face!"

Lightning smirked before running down to ringside, getting a microphone of his onw, and running back to the ramp and the blink of an eye. "Oh, so you haven't had enough embarrassment, I see! Me beating both of you down wasn't enough? Well, fine then! If Kragok's cool with it, we accept! I mean, he ain't Destructix or anything, but in this scenario I'll make an exception! I still owe you both big for the crap you two pulled and cost me my IC and TV Titles!"

Tails frowned at Lightning before speaking into Knuckles' microphone. "Your titles? Last time I checked, Knuckles and I won these titles fair and square! But if you say that they're yours, why don't you come and take them?"

"Yeah Lightning!" said Crysta as the crow cheered. "Quit running your mouth and get in there!"

Lightning's smirk grew. "All in due time fox boy! So Kragok, you down for this?"

The echidna simply narrowed his eyes and kept a fierce gaze on Knuckles.

"I'll take that as a yes!" said Lightning. "So consider it done! We'll see you two at 'Sudden Impact!' Heh, hope you're both ready to be embarrassed again!" The lynx dropped the microphone to the ramp and chuckles darkly as he and Kragok backed up the ramp to the stage and Knuckles and Tails never once took their eyes off them.

"Well, its safe to safe that Knuckles and Tails just got themselves into a big time fight!" said Wooiser. "They'll be taking on the unlikely duo of Lightning and Kragok at 'Sudden Impact!' That's another match we can add to the card!"

"Oh man, there is so much bad blood involved in this I don't know what to expect!" said Crysta. "We're all going to be in for one heck of a match at our upcoming pay-per-view!"

* * *

_**~Chip's Office~**_

"Well, I'm definitely making that match official," said Chip as he slumped back in his chair, a look of disappointment on his face. "Dammit man, that match was going so great too."

"I agree, but hey, look on the bright side," said Uma. "We've got one heck of a stacked card going for 'Sudden Impact' with this match added to the mix."

A thoughtful look came to the tiger. "Yeah, you're right. And those four are going to have a major warm-up, heh."

"Really?" Cat asked curiously. "And what type of warm up would that be?"

"We're going to have Tails and Kragok square off with one another next week," said Chip. "And in the respective corners will be Knuckles and Lightning."

A smile came to Uma's face. "Nice! They get to get a piece of each other as well as make sure the other doesn't try anything funny!"

"I'm already looking forward to that one," said Cat.

"Same here, and I'm sure everyone else is as well," said Chip as he spun around in his chair before coming to a perfect stop with his feet on his desk.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"It is official folks!" said Crysta. "Tails and Knuckles will square off against the unlikely team of Lightning and Kragok at 'Sudden Impact!'"

"I can guarantee you that the champions are gonna be in for one hell of a fight!" said Wooiser. "Lightning and Kragok have already messed up things for them as of late and they're gonna be looking to keep that streak going!"

"Don't think for a second that Tails and Knuckles are just gonna let those guys gave their way with them!" said Crysta. "Something tells me that they got something major planned for those guys next week – a big wad of payback!"

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

"Alright Hope, we're up next against Larry and Hamlin," said Dawn as he put his trench coat on and turned to his brother. "Are you ready?"

The white hedgehog placed his sword on his side and nodded. "Always."

Dawn nodded back. "Say, while its on my mind, have you heard anything from Ash or Mina since last week?"

Hope shook his head. "No. Apparently from what I hear, Ash is supposed to try and make peace with me. Honestly, I don't believe that for a moment."

"As well you shouldn't," said Asui, who was sitting in a chair. "In fact, it surprises me that you are actually using your brain for once, seeing as how you have been having your head in the clouds ever since that Mina came into the picture."

That caused Hope to frown a bit. "Hey, lay off alright? My head hasn't been anywhere and don't try to bring Mina into any of this. She's not at fault for anything."

Asui crossed her arms. "Hmph, whatever."

"Alright alright, you two," said Dawn, stopping what was sure to turn into an argument. "We have more important things to take care of than this petty arguing. Hope and I can advance in the Tag Team Tournament and you Asui have a match against Julie-Su tonight."

The cat growled a bit as she stood up. "And believe me, I have a lot to say before that match gets started." She stormed out of the room then, slamming the door shut.

"There she goes again," Hope sighed.

"Indeed," Dawn said as he ran a hand through his hair-quills. "Don't worry about her. Now come. We have a match to take care of."

Hope nodded before he and Dawn made their way out of the locker room.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Well ladies and gentlemen, we just saw one half of our next Tag Team Tournament match, which is coming up next!" said Crysta.

"Not to mention Asui as well!" said Wooiser. "And did I hear her right? She said she has a lot to talk about before her match later on tonight against Julie-Su! Who knows what in the world she's gonna say this time!"

"I shudder to think!" said Crysta. "But as for right now, it's time to get back into the Tag Team Tournament with two teams who have been extremely impressive!"

* * *

_**~SWA Tag Team Championship Number One Contender Semi-Finals Match (Western Bracket); Hope The Hedgehog & Dawn Trisen VS. Larry Lynx & Hamlin Pig~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the next match is the next match in the SWA Tag Team Championship Number One Contender Tournament!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Slow Roosevelt/Saliva - "Boy Lie, Girls Steal/I Walk Alone")**_

Both cheers and boos came from the crowd as the combined music played and moments later, Larry and Hamlin came from behind the curtain and made their way down the ramp and both got into the ring, going to the middle of the ring and holding their hands up in the shapes of "S's."

"Introducing first, representing the Substitute Freedom Fighters, weighing in at a combined weight of 205 lbs., Hamlin Pig and Larry Lynx!" said the ring announcer.

"Regardless of how these guys advanced in the Tag Team Tournament with their victory over Manic and Rob O', Larry and Hamlin are definitely one great team and they are looking to get one step closer to those Tag Team Titles with a win tonight!" said Crysta.

"We'll see how that goes!" said Wooiser. "I doubt that this time anyone's going to run out here and give them the edge with some interference! And besides, from what we just saw, Hope and Dawn are looking to do the same thing!"

Larry and Hamlin went to their corner and waited for their opponents to arrive.

_**(Drive A/Saliva – "Are You Blind/Time To Shine")**_

Loud cheers came from the crowd as the lights began to flicker white and red. Moments later, Hope and Dawn came from behind the curtain, crossed their swords together, and made their way down the ramp. Once they reached the ring, they leapt through the ropes into the ring and held their swords up high above them and the crowd cheered louder for them, chanting their names.

"And the opponents, weighing in at a combined weight of 175 lbs., 'The Blood Sun' Dawn Trisen and 'The Warrior Of Light' Hope The Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

"These guys are coming off a big time victory over Ash and Chaos in that Falls Count Anywhere match last week! They are riding a huge wave of momentum coming into this match where they could perhaps get closer to Jet and Storm and a Tag Team Championship match against them!" said Crysta.

"And if you think for a second they are one hundred percent after that match then you're dead wrong! You can bet that Larry and Hamlin are going to have the advantage going into this match!" said Wooiser.

Hope and Dawn placed their swords outside the ring and the elder hedgehog also removed his jacket before doing the same with it. It was decided that Hope and Larry would begin the match. After Dawn and Hamlin got out of the ring an onto the apron, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go!" said Wooiser. "Hope and Dawn taking on Larry and Hamlin!"

"And the winners will advance in the Tag Team Tournament!" said Crysta.

Hope and Larry met in the middle of the ring and shook each others' hands before locking up with each other. Hope quickly got the better of the situation, pulling Larry down on his stomach and letting loose with multiple hard kicks to his back, buckling the lynx.

"Man! Hope ain't playing any games or pulling any punches tonight! He's all over Larry right at the beginning of the match!" said Wooiser.

A look of pain spread across Larry's face as Hope turned him over and covered him.

1

Larry kicked out of the pin and tried to put some distance between him and Hope, but the hedgehog grabbed his foot, stopping him.

"Larry got out of that pin attempt but he didn't get far at all! Hope's got a hold of him!" said Crysta.

Larry got close enough to the ropes to help him get to his feet but Hope still had a hold of his leg. Thinking quickly, Larry leapt up and kicked Hope in the side of his head with his free leg. The force of the kick sent Hope right over the top rope and tumbling right down to the floor.

"Oooh, what a kick! Hope went flying right out of the ring from that one!" said Wooiser.

Larry quickly went to the outside, picked up Hope, and threw him back into the ring, covering him afterwards.

1

Hope kicked out and was still feeling the effects of the head kick.

"Hope quickly kicks out but look at him! He's definitely still in a bad spot after that vicious Head Kick from Larry!" said Crysta.

Larry got Hope up, led him to his corner, and tagged Hamlin.

"Hamlin's been tagged in!" said Wooiser.

The pig entered the ring to a mixed reaction and dropped Hope along with Larry with a Double Shoulder Block.

"And a big double team move brings Hope down!" said Crysta.

Larry rolled out of the ring as Hamlin covered Hope.

1

Hope kicked out of the pin, holding his chest.

"Hope kicked out!" said Wooiser.

Hamlin pulled Hope down to his back and landed a couple of hard knees to his body, causing the hedgehog to yell out.

"Good grief! We saw Hope do this earlier and now Hamlin is flat out assaulting him here!" said Crysta.

One hard knee later and Hamlin covered Hope once more.

1

Hope kicked out again, holding his side and the crowd popped for him.

"And he kicked out again!" said Wooiser.

Hamlin got back up, grabbed Hope, picked him to his feet, and hurled him all the way to his corner. Hope coughed a few times in the corner before looking and seeing Hamlin charging at him. Waiting for the right moment, Hope threw a well-placed elbow and caught the pig in the side of his head, sending him stumbling backwards.

"Nice elbow by Hope as he tries to fight back!" said Crysta.

Hope turned to Dawn and tagged him, getting cheers from the crowd as the elder hedgehog entered the ring.

"Here comes Dawn! And he looks pumped and ready to go!" said Wooiser.

The brothers ran at Hamlin, leapt in the air, and connected with a Double Spinning Heel Kick to his face, dropping him on his back.

"A Double Spinning Heel Kick! Nice, very nice!" said Crysta.

Hope rolled out of the ring as Dawn covered Hamlin.

1

Hamlin muscled out of the pin by throwing Dawn off of him.

"It's gonna take a lot more than that to keep Hamlin down!" said Wooiser.

The hedgehog landed on his feet and kept on the offensive by landing some hard knees and kicks of his own to Hamlin, staggering him. Dawn backed to the ropes and bounced off them before running back to Hamlin, who sprang off the mat and clocked Dawn right in the face with a hard sucker punch, causing loud boos to come from the crowd.

"Oh my gosh, Hamlin hits a punch out of nowhere! And what a hard one it was!" said Crysta.

Dawn fell to the mat and held his nose, which was gushing blood.

"Oh, and we got blood peoples!" said Wooiser.

Hamlin smirked at the hedgehog before taking his chance and covering him.

1

Dawn kicked out of the pin.

"Even blood won't keep Dawn down!" said Crysta.

Hamlin got up, grabbed Dawn's arm, dragged him to his corner, and tagged in Larry.

"Larry's been tagged back in!" said Wooiser.

The lynx entered the ring, picked Dawn up with Hamlin, and they hit him with a Double Backbreaker, getting a loud "Oooh!" from the crowd as they saw Dawn's body bend.

"Ouch! A Double Backbreaker! I got to hold my own back after seeing that one!" said Crysta.

The Substitute Freedom Fighters dropped Dawn to the mat and Larry covered him as Hamlin slid out of the ring.

1

Dawn kicked out of the pin, rolling onto his stomach in pain.

"And Dawn kicks out again! But he is in a bad spot after that sick Double Backbreaker!" said Wooiser.

Larry leapt onto Dawn's back and locked on a Sleeper Hold of his own.

"Larry's got a submission locked in on Dawn! This I sure to wear an already injured Dawn down even more!" said Crysta.

Realizing the danger he was in, Dawn quickly got to his feet, wrapped his arm around Larry's head, and threw him off of him with a Snapmare.

"A Snapmare! That's one way to get out of that!" said Wooiser.

Larry sprang back to his feet, only to be knocked down by a Clothesline from Dawn.

"And a Clothesline too!" said Crysta.

The crowd was cheering loudly as Larry stumbled back to his feet, only to be turned around by Dawn, lifted up in the Suplex position, and brought right down on his stomach.

"Oh man! And a big Reverse Suplex as well! Dawn's pulling out everything in the book!" said Wooiser.

Larry grabbed his stomach and rolled onto his back in pain. That was when Dawn made his move and covered him.

1

Larry kicked out of the pin but was still feeling the effects of Dawn's combination.

"Now Larry shows his toughness by kicking out, and after those moves by Dawn!" said Crysta.

Dawn shook his head a bit before continuing his assault, picking Larry up to his feet, wrapping an arm around his head, and dropping down to the mat hard, driving the lynx's body headfirst into the mat with a DDT.

"Oooh, what a DDT! I don't know how much more of this abuse Larry can take!" said Wooiser.

The impact of the maneuver cracked Larry's head a bit and blood started to trickle down his face.

"Oh my! Look! Now Larry is bleeding too!" said Crysta.

Dawn rolled onto Larry and covered him.

1

Larry kicked out of the pin as more blood seeped through his wound.

"Larry kicks out but he continues to bleed!" said Wooiser.

Cursing slightly under his breath, Dawn got to his feet, picked Larry up to his feet, got behind him, wrapped his arms around his waist, lifted him up and hit him with a German Suplex, landing in a pinning position.

"Dawn hits a German Suplex on Larry and has him pinned down!" said Crysta.

1

2

Larry kicked out right before the referee's hand came down for three.

"Whoa! Dawn got a nearfall there!" said Wooiser.

Dawn wiped his brow, exhausted, before getting to his feet, going to his corner, and tagging Hope.

"And Dawn has finally gotten to his corner and tagged in Hope!" said Crysta.

The crowd cheered as the white hedgehog leapt back into the ring as Dawn got out of it and circled around Larry, waiting for him to get to his feet. The lynx was clearly knocked for a loop as he had to crawl to the ring ropes and use them to get to his feet. As he did, Hope crept up behind him.

"Uh oh! I think I know where this is going! Larry is about to go for one hell of a ride!" said Wooiser.

The moment Larry was back up, Hope wrapped his arm around his head from behind and the crowd cheered loudly.

"Heaven's Judgment! Hope's looking to put Larry away with his finisher!" said Crysta.

As Hope lifted Larry up off his feet, the lynx wrapped his own arm around the hedgehog's head and used the momentum from the lift to fall backward and drive Hope's head down to the mat so hard he did a complete flip and landed on his stomach.

"Oh-ho, what a reversal by Larry! He just may have knocked the living daylights out of Hope with that one!" said Wooiser.

Larry quickly covered Hope.

1

2

Hope got his shoulder off the mat seconds before the referee's hand came down for the third time.

"How close was that? Larry just about picked up the win with that pin attempt!" said Crysta.

Larry got up, picked Hope up, and backed him into the ropes. As he grabbed the hedgehog's arm and attempted to whip him, Hope quickly reversed it and aimed a Head Kick at Larry's head, connecting fully and dropping the lynx to the mat.

"Boo-yah! What a hard and picture perfect kick to the head!" said Wooiser.

The fans were cheering and clapping for Hope as he grabbed Larry's body, dragged him over to his corner, and proceeded to climb the turnbuckle.

"And Hope's made his way to the top of the turnbuckle! This one is gonna be big!" said Crysta.

Once on top, Hope looked down at Larry and held both of his hands up, pointing to the air and the crowd did the same thing, cheering and chanting for him.

"Hope! Hey yo, Hope!" said a voice that echoed throughout the building. Everyone began to look around to see where it was coming from.

"Huh? Who the heck is that?' Wooiser asked as he looked around as well.

"That sounded a lot like Ash!" said Crysta before her eyes fell on the titantron. "Look! There!"

Everyone looked at the huge screen and saw Ash appear on the titantron in an unknown location.

"It is Ash!" said Wooiser. "But where the hell is he?"

Ash crossed his arms. "Now, let me put everyone's suspicions to rest. Don't bother looking for me. I'm not at the Hill Top Forum at the moment. In fact, I'm at a place that is a lot more interesting to me. And that would be South Island."

"South Island?" Crysta repeated. "That's the home of our boss man Chip!"

"Not to mention Hope as well!" said Wooiser. "But why the heck is Ash all the way out there?"

You see Hope, I've been doing a lot of thinking," said Ash. "Especially considering what has been going on between us as of late. And, after the talk I had with Mina last week, I decided, 'What the hell?' So, with that being said Hope, I apologize. Really, I do."

"What is this? Ash apologizing to Hope? This has got to be some kind of trick!" said Crysta.

"A trick? What are you on Crysta? The guy is being the bigger man and actually admitting when he was wrong and apologizing on top of it! Give him his props!" said Wooiser.

Hope narrowed his eyes as he continued to watch the mongoose on the titantron.

"Okay, now that I've gotten apologizing to you out of the way," Ash continued. "There's two more people that I need to apologize to as well." With that being said, Ash looked over to the side and everyone saw that he was looking over at two gravestones in a graveyard.

"What in the…Is he in a graveyard or something?" Crysta asked.

"It looks like it! And whose graves is he looking at?" Wooiser asked.

Ash walked to the graves and knelt down next to them and back in the ring, Hope's eyes went wide. "Heh, it would seem that you recognize these graves Hope," Ash said smugly. "And you should. I mean, these are Saria and Nosan's graves after all. You know, your parents?"

"What in the…Has Ash lost his freaking mind?" Crysta asked in shock at what she was seeing.

"And on that note," Ash said as he turned to the graves. "Saria, Nosan, will you forgive me for all that I have done to your parentless son?" He acted as though he was waiting for a response. "Hmm, so I get nothing back? Nothing? Alright, I'll take that as a no. In that case…" Ash stood up and proceeded to kick the gravestones over.

"Oh snap!" Wooiser said with wide eyes.

Hope was in shock at what he had just seen and it was at that time that Larry ran to him and knocked him off balance on the turnbuckle, causing him to drop groin-first on it.

"Oh my! I almost forgot that we have a match going on here! And look what Larry just did to Hope!" said Crysta.

"Hope took his mind off the match and that was a very hurtful result of doing so!" said Wooiser.

Hamlin had run to the opposing corner and knocked Dawn off of it as well, causing the hedgehog to drop face-first into the steel steps.

"Ouch! And Hamlin knocks Dawn right into the steps!" said Crysta.

Back in the ring, Larry climbed up to the middle turnbuckle, lifted Hope off of it, and drilled him into the mat with a Sit-Out Powerbomb, landing in a pinning position.

"Oh man! Larry just hit a huge Powerbomb on Hope and has him pinned down!" said Wooiser.

1

2

3

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It's all over! Larry and Hamlin defeat Hope and Dawn and advance in the Tag Team Tournament!" said Crysta.

_**(Slow Roosevelt/Saliva - "Boy Lie, Girls Steal/I Walk Alone")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winners of this match by way of pinfall, Hamlin Pig and Larry Lynx!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The boos were ringing loud and clear as the winners were announced.

"Man, can you believe it? Larry and Hamlin actually got the job done!" said wooiser.

"With inadvertent help from Ash!" said Crysta. "I still can't believe the heinous thing we just saw him do!"

Hamlin reached into the ring and pulled Larry out of it, proceeding to back up to the ramp with him as he heard the jeering from the fans ringside. The referee followed the Substitute Freedom Fighters to the ramp and held their arms up in victory.

"And there are your winners!" said Wooiser. "Man, I'm surprised as hell that those guys are advancing in the tournament!"

"I think we all are!" said Crysta. "But my gosh, this whole thing with Hope and Ash just gone way too far!"

As Hamlin and Larry left the ring area, Dawn, who was slightly dazed, slid into the ring and checked on Hope before helping him up to his feet.

"Heh, and now you just lost this tournament match," said Ash, who was still on the screen. "Pssh man, it must suck for your parents to know they gave birth to a complete loser, huh Hope?" The mongoose smirked evilly and laughed before disappearing off the titantron.

The crowd was in a stunned silence as Hope looked as if he had been stabbed in the heart multiple times. Dawn, who was shocked himself, looked at his brother and was about to say something before Hope exited the ring, his head held low and not saying a word.

"I guess it's safe to say that Ash definitely hit Hope where it hurt most!" said Wooiser.

"Woozie, don't even start!" said Crysta. "This is serious! Ash went way over the line this time!"

Dawn watched Hope before leaving the ring as well and following him up the ramp as the crowd still sat in silence.

"Well, if Ash wasn't already in the head of Hope, I'd say he definitely is now!" said Wooiser.

"Poor Hope, I can only imagine what's going through his head right now!" said Crysta. "Not only losing this match, being eliminated from the Tag Team Tournament with his brother, but also having to see what Ash did to his parents' graves! I think Ash just dug his own grave after this one!"

"Things just got hella heated around here!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Backstage Area~**_

"Another win for us, and another step closer to taking those tag team titles!" said Hamlin with a snide smirk on his face.

"Hmm, I don't know," said Larry as he crossed his arms. "I mean, yeah we won. But it's how we won that gets me. Not exactly the way I like to get things done partner."

Hamlin rolled his eyes. "Oh, don't gimmie that right now Larry! The point is we won, end of story!"

"Heh, won a fluke victory you mean!"

The Substitute Freedom Fighters looked and saw Jet, Storm, and Wave coming their way. "What!" the pig exclaimed angrily.

"Y-You heard him r-right!" said Storm as he adjusted his title belt. "T-The only reason you guys won is because of what Ash d-did!"

"Speaking of which, you guys have been getting lucky breaks left and right in this tournament!" Jet smirked. "Well trust me when I tell you, that luck is going to run out real quick and if by some miracle you guys win this thing, there's no way in heck you're going to take our titles from us!"

Jet and Storm laughed at Larry and Hamlin before leaving the area, leaving the two males there with Wave. The swallow giggled at them before adding, "Oh, but don't worry guys. Everyone can't be winners like us, hehe." She winked at the twon of them before following her teammates.

Larry grit his teeth and clenched his fists. "We'll see who has the last say around here."

"Damn straight," Hamlin snarled.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Whoa, and speaking of heated!" said Crysta. "That confrontation between Larry and Hamlin and the Babylon Rogues looked like something was about to jump off!"

"Jet and Storm made a very good point!" said Wooiser. "Larry and Hamlin have had some lucky breaks in their matches and that arguably is the only reason why they have gotten this far!"

"Well, those two have advanced in the tournament and could very well end up facing those guys at 'Sudden Impact!'" said Crysta. "Jet and Storm may have to watch their backs!"

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

Rouge was doing a few kickboxing maneuvers, preparing for her match against Tiara. "I finally get a chance to give that chick a taste of her own medicine," she said as she did a roundhouse kick. Seconds later, she heard a knock on her door. "Come in!" As the door creaked open, she saw Lily walk into the room. "Oh, its you."

"Hi there Rouge," said the hedgebat as she closed the door behind her. "This isn't a bad time is it?"

"No, not at all," Rouge replied, performing an axe kick. "Just getting ready to beat seven kinds of slag out of Tiara, is all."

Lily giggled a bit. "I see. Good luck in your match, as well as when you and Sonia defend your titles against Tiara and Honey."

Rouge gave her a look. "Hmm, thanks."

"So um, is Shadow around?" Lily asked as she looked around the room.

Rouge shook her head. "Haven't seen him since before his match with Griff earlier." She stopped her kicking and picked her title belt up. "Speaking of which, tell your friend Jake to watch his back. Shadow's not going to let what he's been doing slide, just to let you know."

"Trust me, I do know," Lily responded. "Jake truly can be a loose cannon at times and in this particular case, I don't think Reo and I can hold him back much longer. I was actually coming to tell Shadow that."

"Hmm, I see," said Rouge. "If I see him, I'll give him the message."

Lily smiled and nodded. "Thanks a lot."

The bat nodded and readjusted her belt before making her way to the door. "Oh, by the way Lily…"

The hedgebat looked at her. "Hmm?"

Rouge turned and gave her a slight smile. "Though you didn't win that Inferno Match last week, you showed off some great skill. Awesome job."

Lily blinked a few times in surprise before grinning. "Thanks!"

Rouge nodded at her once more before leaving and heading towards the ring area.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"And it looks like we got some action from the women coming up next! Hell yeah!" said Wooiser.

"And we just saw one half of our upcoming match back there!" said Crysta. "Rouge is on her way to the ring after a very interesting show of respect to Lily for her match! And also, Lily was coming to give a heads up to Shadow about her teammate Jake!"

"I can guarantee those two are gonna go at it sooner or later with the way things have been going!" said Wooiser. "But for now, its time to get some sexiness going on as one half of the Women's Tag Team Champions is about to duke it out with one half of the number one contenders for said championships!"

* * *

_**~Singles Match; Rouge The Bat VS. Tiara Boobowski~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a singles match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Lost Prophets – "Rooftops")**_

Loud boos came from the crowd as the music played and the lights shown on over the ring in the shape of Tiara's head. Seconds later, the manx came from behind the curtain, spun around once on the stage, and held her hand up in the air as pyro exploded on the sides of it. A confident smirk was present on Tiara's face as she made her way down the ramp and slid into the ring.

"Introducing first, from the Jade Gully Zone, weighing in at 70 lbs., Tiara Boobowski!" said the ring announcer.

"And there goes Tiara!" said Wooiser. "This girl, along with her partner in crime Honey, are undefeated ever since their memorable debut and she is looking to keep her winning streak going by defeating one half of the Women's Champions!"

"And if she can pull of the victory here then she and Honey will be riding a huge wave of momentum going into their title match two weeks from now at 'Sudden Impact!'" said Crysta. "And if we know anything about this girl from the short time she's been here, she'll do whatever it takes!"

Tiara sauntered to her corner and waited for her opponent to arrive.

_**(Tabitha Fair – "Fly In The Freedom)**_

Loud cheers came from the crowd as the music played and white and purple lights flickered on and off. Seconds later, Rouge walked out sexily to the beat of her theme and struck a sexy pose on the stage, holding her title belt up high above her. She opened her wings and flew down the ramp and into the ring, standing in her signature pose in her corner and frowning almost sadistically at Tiara.

"And the opponent, from Night Babylon, weighing in at 77 lbs., ladies and gentlemen, she is one-half of the reigning SWA Women's Tag Team Champions, Rouge The Bat!" said the ring announcer.

"Oh man, Rouge looks like she is not only in sexy as hell mode, like always, but also ready to kill mode too!" said Wooiser. "Must've picked that up from Shadow!"

"Hehe, no kidding!" said Crysta. "And after that hellacious attack from Tiara and Honey on her and Sonia last week, you can bet that Rouge is going to be looking to pay Tiara back for that!"

Rouge placed her title belt outside the ring and moments later the bell ran and the match began.

"And here we go!" said Wooiser. "Rouge and Tiara, one on one!"

The match began with Tiara rushing at Rouge full speed. The bat rolled out of the way just as her opponent reached her and quickly got to her feet, stomping her foot in a rhythmic fashion, getting a loud pop from the crowd.

"Oh my, look at this! Tiara threw caution to the wind and crashed right into the turnbuckle!" said Crysta.

"And holy crap! Rouge is looking to send Tiara's head clear into the crowd with a Rouge Kick right off the bat!" said Wooiser.

Tiara stopped herself from hitting the turnbuckle by grabbing the ropes and when she turned around, Rouge rushed at her and lifted her foot up, aiming for her head.

"There she goes!" said Crysta.

Thinking quickly, Tiara ducked down, avoiding the kick when Rouge was close to her, grabbed her leg, and rolled her up into a pin.

1

Rouge kicked out of the pin and quickly put distance between her and Tiara, who backed up to the corner.

"What a move by Tiara! She avoided the Rouge Kick and got Rouge pinned, but wasn't able to get the win!" said Wooiser.

As the two got to their feet, Rouge fan at Tiara, who pulled herself out of the ring and onto the apron and threw a head kick up at Rouge, who ran into it at full speed, crashing down to the canvas afterwards.

"Ooh, and Rouge eats a kick herself and she crashes to the ring!" said Crysta.

"Tiara got the better of her on that one!" said Wooiser.

The crowd booed Tiara as she laughed at Rouge and leapt up onto the top turnbuckle, waving her arm around above her in a circular fashion.

"And now look! Tiara's going for the Spiral Tap! Rouge wasn't able to hit the Rouge Kick, but will Tiara hit her finisher here?" Crysta asked.

Sizing Rouge up, Tiara leapt off the turnbuckle, performing a front flip and twisting her body around. As she descended down to Rouge, the bat lifted up her knees and Tiara landed back-first hard on them, yelling out in pain as Rouge pushed her off and quickly covered her.

1

Tiara kicked out of the pin and rolled onto her stomach, holding her back.

"And that was a big no! Tiara crash landed right into Rouge's knees, but she was able to get out of the pinning attempt!" said Wooiser.

Seeing her opponent down and out, Rouge got to her feet, went to the turnbuckle, and scaled to the top of it herself.

"Now Rouge has gone upstairs! Who knows what in the world that bat is gonna try to do from up there!" said Crysta.

Rouge knelt down in a perched position before leaping off the turnbuckle and extending her legs outward in front of her.

"Big time Leg Drop coming up!" said Wooiser.

At the last second, Tiara rolled out of the way and Rouge landed hard on her bottom and the crowd responded to what they just saw.

"Oh! Right down on the butt!" said Crysta.

"Or rather her ass! Man Tiara barely dodged a bullet!" said Wooiser.

A look of pain etched across Rouge's face as Tiara leapt at the bat with a Shoulder Block, bring her down on her back and covering her.

1

Rouge kicked out of the pin and was still unable to move from her fall.

"Tiara tried to take advantage of the situation with that Shoulder Block and quick cover, but Rouge got out of the pin!" said Crysta.

Tiara smirked at Rouge before standing up and nudging her head with her foot, which got a negative reaction from the crowd.

"Heh, and Tiara's showing Rouge just how she feels about her!" said Wooiser.

"That's flat out disrespect right there!" said Crysta.

The manx backed up to the opposite side of the ring and waited for Rouge to get to her feet, taunting her all the while. Rouge shook her head and slowly got up, leaning into the ropes. Tiara ran a the bat and no sooner did she reach her, Rouge sidestepped her, grabbed her by her hair, and savagely threw her over the ropes so hard Tiara hit her face on the top of the barricade, causing the crowd to cheer loudly as the manx crumpled to the floor.

"Oh man, oh man! What a hell of a fall Tiara just took!" said Wooiser.

"Rouge may have very well set a new record for throwing someone out of the ring with that one! What a hell of an arm she has!" said Crysta.

Rouge got out of the ring, picked Tiara up, and threw her back into the rings threw the ropes before sliding back in herself and covering her.

1

Tiara kicked out of the pin and held her throbbing and hurt face.

"Tiara kicks out but, no surprise, she is still feeling the effects of that crazy fall she suffered!" said Wooiser.

Rouge got to her feet, saw Tiara sit up, and then made her move. She ran into the ropes, bounced off them, ran to the manx, and drove her knee flush into her face, sending a loud smack noise throughout the building as Tiara fell flat against the mat.

"Did you hear the sound of that! Tiara must be rocked out of her mind right now after that knee!" said Crysta.

Blood began to flow from the manx's nose as Rouge covered her once again.

1

Tiara kicked out of the pin as he nose continued to pour blood.

"Oh! Tiara had enough in her to kick out and look! Blood is just leaking out of her nose! This is not looking good for her!" said Wooiser.

Rouge picked Tiara up to her feet and the manx was stumbling on her feet as she held her nose. Rouge backed into the ropes once again, got momentum from them, ran at Tiara and leveled her with a huge Reverse Elbow to her face, dropping her down and getting more cheers from the crowd before covering her.

1

2

Tiara got her shoulder up right before the count of three.

"Oh, that was close! Real close! I thought Rouge had her!" said Crysta.

Rouge landed some more shots to Tiara before standing up and picking her up with her and backing her into the ropes, grabbing her arm. As Rouge attempted to whip her, Tiara reversed it, positioned herself behind Rouge, and lifted her up for a Back Suplex.

"Reversal by Tiara and she's got Rouge up for a slam!" said Wooiser.

However, Rouge backflipped behind her and quickly rolled her up out of nowhere.

1

2

Tiara managed to kick out again before a three count was made, causing the crowd to groan in annoyance of her continuously kicking out.

"Another near-fall by Rouge! That's twice in a row! Tiara had better be more careful in there!" said Crysta.

Rouge was ready to put an end to Tiara so she got up, made her way to the nearby turnbuckle, and scaled to the top of it. Once there, Rouge held her arms out to the side and struck a sexy pose, getting a loud pop from the crowd as they saw her prepping for her finisher.

"This just may do it! Rouge is calling for the Money Shot and if she hits that then I think Tiara will be in for the night!" said Wooiser.

After sizing Tiara up, Rouge took flight through the air, spreading her wings and descending down towards Tiara.

"There she goes!" said Crysta.

However, Tiara rolled out of the way to avoid the Money Shot, and in midair, Rouge readjusted her body so that when she hit the mat she rolled through and got back to her feet quickly.

"Whoa!" said Wooiser.

"Rouge rolls through, knowing she wasn't going to hit the Money Shot! Very smart, seeing as how she messed up her earlier aerial attack!" said Crysta.

Tiara got up and ran at Rouge, but once she reached her, the bat grabbed her and rolled her up into a Small Package.

"Oh crap! Small Package by Rouge! Tiara's winning streak may be coming to an end!" said Wooiser.

However, as soon as the referee got to the mat to count, Tiara rolled over, reversing the Small Package into a pin of her own and, after seeing the referee wasn't in eyesight of her, she locked her legs around the nearby bottom rope for leverage.

"What in the…Look at that!" said Crysta.

1

2

3

"Whoa! She did it! Tiara did it!" said Wooiser.

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"You've got to be kidding me!" said Crysta.

"I'll do the honors this time! It's all over! Tiara has defeated Rouge!" said Wooiser.

_**(Lost Prophets – "Rooftops")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, Tiara Boobowski!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

Loud boos and heckles came from the crowd as the winner was announced.

"Luck was definitely on Tiara's side tonight, being that close to the ring to take advantage with the ropes!" said Crysta.

"Oh, whatever! Tiara was more like being in the right place at the right time!" said Wooiser. "And she continues her win streak by pulling of the win against Rouge here tonight!"

"Man, that is crazy! I wonder if this is a sign of tings to come in her and Honey's title match against Rouge and Sonia!" said Crysta.

Tiara quickly bolted from the ring and, bloodied face and all, began to laugh and bounce up and down, holding her arms up.

"And look at her! She is ecstatic about this win!" said Wooiser.

"A win that she basically had to cheat to get!" said Crysta.

Rouge sat up, a flabbergasted look on her face. She looked and saw the bottom ropes shaking and realized that Tiara has used them to help her win. The bat frowned angrily as she looked out the ring and saw the referee holding Tiara's arm up in victory.

"Heh, I bet you that Rouge is about to throw a hissy fit about this one!" Wooiser laughed.

"Hell, I would be too if I were just cheated out of a match like this!" said Crysta.

Tiara gave Rouge a sly smirk, turned around with her back facing her, and slapped her own ass before sauntering up the ramp and behind the curtain.

"Oh-ho, now there is a statement!" said Wooiser. "And a damn sexy one too! I likes that very much!"

Back in the ring, Rouge had gotten up, walked to the edge of the ring, and glared in the direction of the curtain where Tiara left.

"Now that is one angry bat!" said Crysta. "Rouge may have been on the losing side tonight, but I bet you, and take this to the bank, she is going to be itching to get back at Tiara, as well as Honey!"

"But for tonight, Tiara comes out on top with the win!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Locker Room Area~**_

"Haha, hey Honey! Did you catch me out there?" Tiara laughed as she approached her partner near their room. "Heh, I outclasses Rouge one hundred percent!"

The cat high-fived her partner and giggled giddily along with her. "Hell yeah, she stood no chance, none at all! And ooh, Sweetie, you may want to get that nose checked on, hehe!"

"Oh yeah, you're right," Tiara said as she placed her hand over her nose, and then smiled cockily. "I'm gonna have to make sure it's fixed up before we go out and celebrate my win tonight!"

"Whoo!" Honey cheered. "I think a few drinks are in our future!"

"Yeah, if you mean IVs."

The two felines' eyes widened as they heard the voice and they turned around and saw Sonia standing before then, her title belt around her waist. "Oh, it's only you," Tiara said with a laugh. "So uh, are you here to congratulate me on my epic win tonight?"

"Oh no! She must be here to congratulate us on our future title win at 'Sudden Impact,' right?" Honey piped in. "Well if that's the case, then thank you! And feel free to hand over that title of yours whenever, though now would be preferable!"

The two of them laughed again and Sonia rolled her eyes in annoyance. "You two truly are a headache. As for the reason why I'm here, it's to fill you…" She pointed at Honey. "…In on a little something."

"Oh, is that right?" Honey smirked. "Well Ms. Future Former Champion, what is it you need to tell me, a future champion?"

I hope you don't have any drinks planned for next week because you and I have a match next week," Sonia said. "And trust me, I cannot wait to give you the beating both of you deserve." The hedgehog turned on her heel and began to leave.

"Oh, well that's just perfect for me!" Honey called out to her. "It's the icing on the cake to be able to say T. and I beat you and Rouge one on one before our title match!"

The felines laughed again and Sonia stopped before looking back at them. "Oh, and I forgot to tell you…Chip has officially made our match next week a Steel Cage match. Heh, see you then."

Sonia continued on her way while at the same time, both Honey and Tiara eyes bugged out and a look of disbelief and horror appeared on their faces. "What!" They both exclaimed.

The hedgehog simply smirked and held up the peace sign as she left the two panicking felines in the hallway.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Man, oh man, it looks like Tiara and Honey's trashtalking, smugness, and cheating ways are coming back to haunt them, especially Honey!" said Crysta. "And it's gonna be a Steel Cage match!"

"You cannot be serious!" Wooiser exclaimed. "How in the hell can the boss man throw Honey in a cage with Sonia, just mere days before their title match?"

"Hey, she and Tiara have brought this upon themselves!" said Crysta. "And I have a very strong feeling that honey's winning streak is going to be coming to an end next week at the hands of Sonia!"

* * *

_**~Backstage Area~**_

"Yo Boss, Espio! Good luck and take it to 'em tonight!" said Charmy as he flew behind his teammates.

"Heh, you too Charmy!" Vector said with a grin. "Be sure to give that Bean what-for later on and you'll find yourself in a championship match kiddo!"

Charmy grinned back and gave him a thumbs up before heading back to the locker rooms.

"Vector, remember who our foes are tonight," Espio said in a calm demeanor. "Given the circumstances, we should be ready for anything."

"You worry too much Espio!" Vector said confidently. "Although I'll admit, there's a lot of static that those guys have become involved in, but it's whatever! Let's just go out there and do our thing, just like Mighty and Valdez did earlier!"

Espio watched as the crocodile continued on his way and he gave a curt nod. "Roger." Holding his hand up in a ninja sign, he followed his teammate towards the ring area.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"The Chaotix's Vector and Espio are on their way for the next match in the Tag Team Tournament!" said Crysta.

"And as we all know, the opponents Espio was talking about is Jake and Reo!" said Wooiser. "Ooo-whee, who knows what in the world to expect from this one! This is sure to be one hell of a match as we see who else is going to advance in the tournament!"

* * *

_**~SWA Tag Team Championship Semi-Finals Match (Western Bracket); Vector The Crocodile & Espio The Chameleon VS. Jake The Demonic Hedgehog & Reo The Dragedge~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is the next match in the SWA Tag Team Championship Number One Contenders Tournament!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Megadeath/Skillet – "Prince Of Darkness/Live Free Or Let Me Die")**_

An equal mixed reaction came from the crowd as the music played and moments later, Jake and Reo appeared out of a void that had appeared on the stage. Reo gave Jake a big smile and the hedgehog growled in slight annoyance before making his way down the ramp, followed closely by the dragedge. The reached the ring and slid into it, both of them going to their corner.

"Introducing first, representing Team Havoc, at a combined weight of 350 lbs., Reo The Dragedge and Jake The Demonic Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

"You know what, we've all been so caught up in the craziness involving Jake and Shadow, we're forgetting that he and Reo make one heck of a destructive team and they could very well win this whole thing!" said Crysta. "I mean, we saw how they defeated Geoffrey and Rotor last week, regardless of the way it happened!"

"And Jake didn't give a damn how it happened!" said Wooiser. "Which is what I like! He wanted to go out there and get it done, son! And if he and Reo have that same mind-frame tonight, they'll definitely advance in this thing and could be the ones to meet Jet and Storm at 'Sudden Impact!'"

Jake and Reo stood in their corner and waited for their opponents to arrive.

_**(Chamillionaire & Paul Wall/Dust For Life – "N Luv Wit My Money/Dragonfly")**_

Loud cheers came from the crowd as the music played and moments later Vector and Espio came from behind the curtain and stood on the stage. Vector was bobbing his head to the music while Espio held his hands up in a ninja sign as green and purple pyro exploded on the sides of the stage. Vector sprinted down the ramp and into the ring as Espio disappeared and reappeared in it beside the crocodile.

"And the opponents, representing the Chaotix, weighing in at a combined weight of 519 lbs., Espio The Chameleon and Vector The Crocodile!" said the ring announcer.

"Well let me say this, at least these guy are gonna come out here and start matches whenever they want to like their cohorts Mighty and Valdez did to Drago and Sleuth!" said Wooiser. "But then again, not doing that just may mean they are going to get beat because of who they're facing!"

"Oh, shut up! First off, Mighty and Valdez didn't get any kind of upper hand on their opponents earlier!" Crysta began. "And if they did, Drago and Sleuth deserved it! Second of all, Vector and Espio don't need to ambush anyone! They'll take on anybody on fair terms and if they win this, they'll have won fair and square!"

Vector placed his gold chain outside the ring after it was decided he and Jake would start the match. after Espio and Reo got out of the ring and onto the apron, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Vector and Espio taking on Jake and Reo!" said Wooiser.

"And the winners will advance to the next round in the Tag Team Tournament!" said Crysta.

The match began with Vector beginning to circle around Jake, who was standing motionless in the ring, eyeing the crocodile with an evil look.

"Come on Jake! Do something already! He's just standing there, again!" said Wooiser.

Vector started things off by rushing at the hedgehog and landing clubbing blows to him. That's when Jake struck, leveling Vector with a hard Clothesline.

"Whoa! Vector got some hits on Jake, but just one Clothesline from him sends Vector crashing to the mat!" said Crysta.

Vector shakily got to his feet, only to be knocked down with another Clothesline.

"Ouch! And there's another big one! Jake's in full throttle mode now!" said Wooiser.

A snarl came from Jake as he picked Vector up with one hand, reeled his other hand back, and swung it at him. Vector grabbed Jake's arm and countered the attack by bring Jake down with a hard Arm Drag Takeover, getting cheers from the crowd.

"Beautiful counter by Vector as he brings the monstrous Jake down to the mat himself!" said Crysta.

Jake growled as he found himself being covered.

1

Jake muscled out of the pin, throwing Vector off of him.

"Heh, Jake ain't gonna go down so easily!" said Wooiser.

The two Mobians got to their feet and Vector ran back at Jake, aiming a punch at his head. Jake grabbed the oncoming arm, dragged Vector down to the mat, and locked a Modified Kimura on him, getting a mixed reaction from the crowd.

"Holy…Look at that! Jake's got some kind of Kimura locked on Vector! I've never seen that variation of it before!" said Crysta.

The hedgehog had a sick look of pleasure on his face as he cranked the pressure, causing Vector to yell out. The referee was about to ask Vector if he wanted to give up, but Jake released the hold and covered him.

1

Vector kicked out of the pin.

"I can't believe Vector kicked out after almost literally having his arm broken!" said Wooiser.

Jake landed a hard punch to Vector before picking him up and hurling him towards his corner, growling. Vector growled back before tagging in Espio.

"Here comes Espio!" said Crysta.

The crowd cheered as the chameleon entered the ring and, together with Vector, ran to Jake. Jake tried to hit them both with Clotheslines, but the Chaotix ducked under it, both grabbed Jake, lifted him off the mat, and drove him back down with a Double Back Suplex.

"How in the bloody hell did those guys manage to do that to such a huge guy like Jake!" Wooiser exclaimed.

Vector got out of the ring as Espio covered Jake.

1

Jake once again powered out of the pin, throwing Espio back to his feet.

"My gosh! Jake powered his way out of another pin!" said Crysta.

The chameleon quickly went back on the offensive, kicking at the massive hedgehog, but suddenly, Jake sprang off the mat and quickly grabbed Espio by his head, getting a shocked reaction from the crowd as they saw him reel his head back.

"Oh-ho! This one's gonna be over! Jake's about to smash Espio's skull in with his Oblivion Impact!" said Wooiser.

As Jake threw his head at Espio, the chameleon ducked down, tripped Jake down onto his back with a Sweep Kick, and quickly covered him.

1

With a snarl, Jake threw Espio off of him again.

"Whew, that was a close one! Espio not only avoided the Oblivion Impact, but also got Jake down in a pin! But using his crazy strength again, Jake got out of yet another pinning position!" said Crysta.

The chameleon kept on his opponent delivering some hard karate kicks to him, managing to buckle the hedgehog. Espio backed up a bit before rushing back at Jake, only to be leveled by a huge punch across the face that dropped him down to the mat, igniting boos from the crowd.

"Oh man! Jake just punches the living daylights out of Espio with that one!" said Wooiser.

Jake glared down at him before covering him.

1

Espio kicked out of the pin.

"And even that wasn't enough to keep espio down!" said Crysta.

Jake grabbed a hold of Espio's arm and dragged him to his corner, tagging in Reo. The dragedge entered the ring to a mixed reaction as he and Jake each grabbed a hold of one of Espio's arms and locked a Double Armbar on him, sending excruciating pain through both of his arms.

"Oh snap! Now that is what I call sick! Jake and Reo are ripping and tearing at Espio's arms!" said Wooiser.

Seconds later, they released the double submission and Reo covered Espio as Jake got out of the ring.

1

Espio kicked out of the pin, both of his arms hurt badly.

"espio kicks out but both of his arms are in trouble! This is not good!" said Crysta.

Reo got to his feet and circled around Epsio, watching as the chameleon made it to his knees before making his move. Reo went to Espio and wrapped an arm around her his head.

"Oh yeah! It looks like Reo is looking to put Espio to sleep! From what I've been told, he's looking to go for the Peruvian Necktie!" said Wooiser.

Just as Reo was going to place his leg over Espio's head, the chameleon turned the submission attempt into a Northern Lights Suplex, driving Reo down on his back in an instant pinning position.

1

Reo quickly kicked out of the pin.

"Oh man! What a great counter by Espio as he hit an awesome Northern Lights Suplex on Reo to escape the Peruvian Necktie!" said Crysta.

Espio backed up to one of the corners and used the turnbuckle to get up. Reo sprang up and made a dash for the chameleon. Just as he got to him, Espio front flipped out of the way and Reo ran front-first into the turnbuckle.

"Gah! Reo wasn't quick enough to get to Espio and runs right into the corner!" said Wooiser.

Espio went on the offensive, landing hard karate kicks and chops to Reo's back, causing the Dragedge to yell out with each hit. Espio backed up before going in for the final blow, but Reo turned around and laid the chameleon out with a well placed Elbow to the face.

"Oooh, and Espio eats a hard Elbow to his face!" said Crysta.

Espio lay on the canvas, a glazed look on his face as Reo covered him.

1

Espio kicked out of the pin, the same look on his face.

"Dang it, Espio kicked out again! But he looks completely out of it!" said Wooiser.

Reo got to his feet and saw that Espio was beginning to look worn down. Therefore, he grabbed the Espio, carried him to his own corner, and backed away from him.

"Huh? What is this?" Crysta wondered.

Espio looked over at Reo and the dragedge was motioned for him to tag Vector.

"What the flip! What the heck is Reo doing! Is he _letting _Espio tag in Vector!" Wooiser exclaimed in shock.

"It looks that way! Got to wonder what that's about!" said Crysta.

Looking at Reo a second more, Espio indeed tagged in Vector, who entered the ring and circled Reo along with Espio.

"Now Reo has both Vector and Espio to worry about now!" said Wooiser.

The dragedge stood his ground until both Chaotix members ran at him and as Vector swept him off his feet with a Clothesline to his legs, Espio hit him with a Flying Crossbody at the same time, which caused the crowd to explode with cheers at the move they saw.

"What a huge Double Team maneuver by the Chaotix! That's one way to bring Reo down!" said Crysta.

Reo crashed to the mat and as Espio rolled out of the ring, Vector covered Reo.

1

Reo muscled his way out of the pin by wrapping his arms around Vector and, to the surprise of everyone, stood up and carried the crocodile over to an empty turnbuckle, setting him up on it.

"Mama-mia! Did you just see that! Reo stood up and carried Vector to the turnbuckle as if it were nothing!" said Wooiser.

Reo landed a hard shot to Vector's gut before climbing up with him and locking an arm under one of his.

"Something big is coming up here!" said Crysta.

However, Vector fought back by pushing Reo off the turnbuckle, causing the dragedge to stumble and lose his balance.

"Vector pushed Reo off!" said Wooiser.

Vector took advantage of this by leap off the turnbuckle and dropping Reo down with a Flying Clothesline, getting loud cheers from the crowd as he went for the pin.

1

Reo kicked out of the pin, holding his neck.

"What a big time Flying Clothesline from Vector that almost takes Reo's head off! But Reo manages to kick out of that pin!" said Crysta.

Vector got to his knees, picked Reo up, and locked a Bearhug on him. Reo fought through the pain and managed to get to his feet, bring Vector up with him, who tightened his hold.

"Now Reo's stuck in a Bearhug! Vector's squeezing the heck out of him!" said Wooiser.

Thinking quickly, Reo grabbed Vector's arms, placed a leg in between his, and managed to turn the crocodile over sideways and drive him down to the mat with a judo throw, landing in a pinning position.

1

2

Vector kicked out right at the last second and everyone let out a deep breath.

"That was too close! What a near-fall by Reo after a magnificent judo throw!" said Crysta.

Reo tried to stand up, but everyone saw that Vector still had his submission on him and was holding him in place.

"What! How in the flipping heck does Vector still have that Bearhug locked on!" Wooiser yelled.

The two Mobians eventually got to their feet and Vector lifted Reo up, tightening the hold even more as he backed up to his corner. Espio reached into the ring and tagged himself into the match, climbing to the top turnbuckle afterwards and sizing up Reo.

"Espio's tagged himself in while Vector still has a hold of Reo!" said Crysta.

Espio saw his chance and leaped off the turnbuckle, grabbing Reo's head, and hit him with a Reverse Bulldog as Vector drove him down with a Spinebuster at the same time.

"Oh, give me a damn break! They can't do that!" said Wooiser.

The crowd was cheering excitedly for the Chaotix as Vector got out of the ring and Espio covered Reo.

1

Reo kicked out of the pin, surprising many.

"Oh my go…I'm like our fans! How in the world did Reo kick out so quickly, and after getting hit with that!" Crysta exclaimed.

_**(Crush 40 – "I Am…All Of Me")**_

"What the hell!' Wooiser and Crysta yelled in unison.

At that moment, a much louder mixed reaction, mostly cheers, came from the crowd. Everyone looked and saw Shadow come out from behind the curtain and stand on the stage.

"Oh snap! 'The Black Wind!' Shadow's here!" said Wooiser.

"Oh man, oh man, and he's got his sights set on Jake now doubt!" said Crysta. "This is shades of earlier tonight, only in reverse!"

An almost insane look appeared on Jake's face as he leapt off the apron and began to make his way towards the ramp.

"Here we go! Jake's going right at Shadow!" said Wooiser.

"But we've got to remember we are in the middle of a match here! Man, who in the world knows what's going to happen with these two now that Shadow has appeared!" said Crysta.

Shadow began to advance towards the hedgehog at the same time and the referee exited the ring and ran to Shadow, stopping him from going further.

"What the hell ref!" Get out of the way! I wanna see some blood!" said Wooiser.

Lily came running from behind the curtain and ran to Jake, throwing her arms around him to keep him from going further, but the massive hedgehog snarled and growled viciously as he continued to go towards Shadow.

"And now Lily's out here again! Man, I think it's gonna take a lot more than her and the referee to keep these guys away from each other!" said Crysta.

Back in the ring, Reo had crawled to the ropes to help himself get back up while Espio was going to his corner to tag in Vector. Suddenly, everyone saw a figure leap over the barricade and run at Reo.

"What the…Who the hell is that!" said Wooiser.

The audience saw that the figure was Nack and he made a beeline for Reo, lifting his foot up and smashing it into the side of Reo's head, hitting him with the Drive-By Kick and causing Reo to go limp on the ropes from the impact of the hit.

"That's Nack! The former US Champion! And he just kicked Reo's head off of his shoulders with the Drive-By Kick!" said Crysta.

"Why the flip is he out here and attacking Reo!" Wooiser asked.

"The hell if I know! And Reo looks like he is out!" Crysta responded.

Meanwhile, Espio reached Vector and tagged him in.

"Look! Espio's tagged Vector too!" said Wooiser.

The crocodile entered the ring, went right for the limp Reo, and grabbed the sides of his head with both hands, proceeding to squeeze his head, locking on the Vice Grip.

"Vice Grip! Vector's got the Vice Grip locked in on Reo!" said Crysta.

"And Reo is out cold from Nack's attack on him!" said Wooiser.

Vector pulled Reo off the ropes and got him down to the canvas, wrapping his legs around his body and intensifying the hold. Nack smirked at Reo before leaping back over the barricade and taking his leave.

"And now Nack takes his leave after doing all the damage!" said Crysta.

Back on the ramp, Shadow and Jake were inches away from each other when the referee noticed what was happening in the ring and sprinted back down the ramp and into it, leaving Lily to hold the hedgehogs back herself.

"The referee's back in the ring! And like usual, his blind ass didn't see a thing!" said Wooiser.

"And Lily's doing all she can to keep Shadow and Jake apart!" said Crysta.

Once in the ring, the referee went to Reo and asked if he wanted to give up. When he didn't get a response, he checked his arm and also to see if he was conscious and when he saw he wasn't, he called for the bell and the match ended.

"Oh snap! Reo really is out cold and the referee has called for the bell!" said Wooiser.

"It's all over! Vector and Espio have defeated Jake and Reo!" said Crysta.

_**(Chamillionaire & Paul Wall/Dust For Life – "N Luv Wit My Money/Dragonfly")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winners of this match by way of submission, Espio The Chameleon and Vector The Crocodile!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The crowd was in complete confusion at everything that had transpired.

"Vector and Espio get the win but what in the hell just happened Crysta!" Woosier asked, just as shocked as his co-commentator.

"Why do you keep asking me that! I don't know!" the fox answered. "But what we do know is Vector and Espio are moving onto the finals of the Western Bracket of the Tag Team Tournament!"

Vector released Reo and got to his feet as Espio reentered the ring and the referee held both of their hands up in victory.

"Cannot believe how these guys pulled this off!" said Wooiser. "This is almost as bad as what happened with their boys Mighty and Valdez!"

"I swear if you keep mentioning that I'm gonna smack the hell out of you!" Crysta threatened.

As the Chaotix checked up on Reo, Jake made a move to attack Shadow but Lily continued to hold him back.

"Oh-ho, I nearly forgot! We got a hostile situation growing with Shadow and Jake on the ramp!" said Wooiser.

Growling, Jake put his hands on Lily's shoulders and gently, but firmly, moved her to the side. As the massive hedgehog turned back to Shadow, the black/red hedgehog leapt at Jake all of a sudden, wrapped his arms around his head, and drove him down to the steel ramp face-first, hitting the Chaos Nightmare and causing the crowd to explode in cheers.

"Oh my gosh! Shadow hits the Chaos Nightmare out of nowhere on Jake!" said Crysta.

"Oh, come on! That may as well be attacking a guy when his guard is down! He was moving Lily out of the way to make sure she didn't get hurt and Shadow jumps him just like that!" said Wooiser.

Shadow got up to a kneeling position and glared down at Jake as the downed hedgehog rolled onto his back, holding his face. All of a sudden, a sickening snarl came from Jake and he lashed out at Shadow, trying to grab him.

"Whoa! What in the…!" Crysta began.

"Jake's trying with all his power to get to Shadow, but are we seeing this right? Jake just got dropped with the Chaos Nightmare but it's like it didn't do anything to him!" said Wooiser.

Shadow stood up and simply looked at the hedgehog as he back-flipped out of his grasp. Jake was about to get up and go after the smaller hedgehog until Lily leapt onto Jake, mounting him and holding his wrists down.

"Now Lily's literally straddling Jake to keep him down and keep him under control!" said Crysta.

"Heh, now that's something I wouldn't mind any woman doing to me! Jake, you lucky bastard!" said Wooiser, who ended up getting smacked by Crysta afterwards.

Jake continued to trash about and it was at that time Shadow smirked and left the ring area through the curtain.

"Now Shadow's left! Maybe that'll help Jake calm down!" said Crysta.

"I doubt it! The guy is like a rabid pitbull right now!" said Wooiser.

Vector and Espio, helping a now conscious Reo up the ramp, reached Lily and Jake and Reo began to help Lily keep Jake under control.

"Now Reo is beginning to assist Lily in keeping Jake calmed down!" said Crysta. "Man, I think what Shadow just did truly awakened a real beast inside of Jake! The guy is still going crazy up there!"

"No kidding! I think this whole thing is going to get a hell of a lot worse before it gets better, especially considering who's involved!" said Wooiser. "Oh, we're getting word from Sasha from the back and, from what I understand, she's standing by with Nack!"

"Oh, perfect!" said Crysta. "We may get some answers for his actions just moments ago! Hey Sasha, what's up?"

* * *

_**~Backstage Area~**_

Sasha was standing by with her microphone and standing next to both Nack. "Hey guys, I just managed to catch up with Nack, who we just saw cause quite a stir in the match we just saw!"

"Heh, you got that right," Nack smirked.

Sasha turned to him. "Nack, you certainly can be a bit, oh what's the word…random at times, but this may be up there with the all-time most random thing's you've done! Care to explain why you attacked Reo and cost both him and Jake this match?"

"Oh, I got no problem in explaining why I went after the hybrid freak!" Nack said as he crossed his arms. "He is the number one reason why I lost my US Championship to that punk Silver!"

A look of confusion appeared on the wolf's face. "Uh, come again?"

"Oh, don't act like you don't know!" Nack interjected. "That Reo had the nerve to get involved in business that wasn't his and heal Silver up before our title match! And a whole week at that! How anyone can say that's fair is beyond me! So, I decided to take a page from his book and stick my nose in his business and cost him his match! So now, we've even – I lost my championship and he lost a chance to win a championship!"

"Talk about a real messed up thing to do!" Sasha remarked.

"Heh, that's what I do best!" Nack laughed. "And I'm not even close to being done yet! You see, I went to the boss man and requested a match! And now, seeing as how Reo and the other freak Jake aren't gonna be competing for the Tag Team Titles, Reo is going to have his hands full with me at 'Sudden Impact' because it's gonna be me and him one on one! And I'm definitely going to have the last laugh when all is said and done! And maybe, just maybe, Reo will learn to mind his own business!" The weasel felt something brush past him. "Hey! What the hell!"

He and Sasha looked and saw Shadow walking by. He had pushed Nack out of the way with his shoulder. "Hey! Watch where the hell you're going man!" Nack yelled out.

Shadow stopped and looked back at. "Then I suggest you stop standing where I'm going."

Nack seethed at Shadow and then saw Sasha make her way to him. "Oh Shadow! Two interviews at once, hehe! We just saw a very serious situation occur with you and Jake! Any word on what just happened with you guys?"

Shadow closed his eyes and let out a slightly agitated sigh. "He decided to pick a fight with me and I responded. Don't know why he's going after me, but in this case, I fight back first and ask questions later."

"Fight back? Give me a break!" Nack said, walking over to Shadow. "From what I've been seeing, Jake has been getting the better of you! If it weren't for that chick holding him back, he would've demolished you a long time ago! And as for your attack on him tonight, you just got lucky is all!"

Shadow opened his eyes and glared at Nack as he gave him his full attention. "Tough talk coming from one who attacked a guy while his guard was down. I wonder if you'd have that much success against me."

"So, what are you trying to say Shadow?" Nack smugly asked. "You want a piece of me? Huh?"

"And what if I do?" Shadow responded, smirking.

"Heh, I ain't got nothing going on next week," said Nack. "Alright, you're on! You ain't gonna be much of challenge, but what the hell? Hope you're ready to lose!" the weasel laughed as he walked off, leaving Shadow and Sasha alone.

"Heh, that weasel is in for a long night next week," Shadow remarked.

"I'd agree with that!" Sasha laughed. "Good luck Shadow! Wooiser, Crysta, back to you guys!"

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Man, just one confrontation after another!" said Crysta. "And we just heard a challenge being excepted as well as another match being made for 'Sudden Impact!.'"

"Nack revealed his reasoning for attacking Reo and you know what, he's right!" said Wooiser. "He, in a way, is responsible for Silver being in as good health as he was before that match! And now it's gonna be Nack and Reo, one on one at 'Sudden Impact!'"

"That is a load of crap in my opinion!" said Crysta. "Nack has no one but himself to blame for losing his US Title to Silver! And now we know that Nack and Shadow will face off next week on the last stop before 'Sudden Impact!'"

"'The Sniper' and 'The Black Wind' going at it!" said Wooiser. "That's gonna be a good one!"

* * *

_**~Chip's Office~**_

"Wow, you certainly got here quick, especially considering what just happened out there," Chip said as he spun around in his chair, turning to face the individual who had come into his office. "Say, where's Lily and Reo? They not around?"

"No…" Jake said slowly and evilly. "I came by myself…"

"Hmm, that's a first," the tiger said casually. "You guys are usually always together."

"Grr, indeed…" the hedgehog said as he approached Chip's desk. "You should know very well why I'm here…"

Chip leaned back in his chair and spun around a few times. "Of course, you're pissed because of how you and Reo lost. It's understandable, especially considering…"

"That's not the reason why!" Jake roared out loud, slamming his large fist down on the desk, leaving a crack in it.

A sigh came from Chip. "Jakey Boy, you really need to learn how to control that temper of yours."

The hedgehog's growling got more intense as he clenched his fists. "I've had it with him…I want his blood on my hands…I want to end him once and for all for getting in my business…"

"Hmm, I take it you mean Shadow?" Chip asked, although he knew the answer.

Jake trembled viciously at the sound of Shadow's name.

"Well, that answers that," Chip said. "Well guess what? This is your lucky day Jake. You see, before that whole fiasco happened with Shadow, he came by here and wanted me to pass a message to you."

Jake looked up at Chip, hissing and snarling lowly.

"He wanted me to tell you that if you wanted to face him," Chip began. "He'd let you call the shots on the entire thing – the kind of match, where it would happen, and things of that nature."

The hedgehog's growls slightly faded a bit upon hearing that, but his breathing was still heavy. "However I want it to be…" He licked his lips and a sinister smile came to his face.

"And from that look, I think you've got an idea," said Chip. "Well then, throw it at me."

Jake's evil smile grew. "'Sudden Impact…'Sadistic Madness…"

The tiger raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, you're not kidding around huh?"

Jake simply gave Chip a glare.

"And again, that answer's that," said Chip. "Alright then, at 'Sudden Impact' you and Shadow will square off in a Sadistic Madness Match."

The hedgehog stood back up straight and stomped out of the office.

"Heh, and that's him when he's _not _pissed off," said Chip before picking up a nearby cheeseburger. _'Shadow, you just may have your hands full this time. Jake means business. Serious business.'_

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Holy cow, just when I thought that Jake couldn't get even more sick!" said Wooiser.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let us fill you in on what a Sadistic Madness Match is, just in case you don't know!" said Crysta in a shocked voice. "It is a no disqualification, no count out, falls count anywhere match where you can only be declared the winner by pinfall or submission!"

"But here's the thing!" Wooiser continued. "Your opponent must be bleeding before you can go for a pinfall or submission! This match is just what it's name says – sadistic and full of madness! It's more about punishment and pain if anything else!"

"I can't believe that Shadow said that he wanted Jake to call the shots on this thing!" said Crysta. "That's about as barbaric as it can get!"

"And that is no doubt going to be a blood bath is we know these guys!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Catering Room~**_

"Can you believe Sonic gave up a chance to rematch you for the SWA Title?" Fiona asked Scourge as the two of them were eating together. "Heh, sounds like stupidity just went to a whole new level with him."

"More like fear, if you ask me," Scourge smirked as he took a bite of a chili dog. "He knows that he doesn't want anything more to do with me and opted for a cop out. And now he has Simian to deal with. Pssh, he's gonna break Sonic in two."

"Just like how you're going to do to whoever it is that Sonic picks to face you," she giggled before kissing his cheek. "Any ideas on who it may be? As well as who he and Manic are going to get for your match tonight?"

Scourge shrugged. "Hell if I know. It doesn't even matter. Heh, we're all on a roll. Frog even got the 'Finisher Of The Night' award last week. As for tonight, the result is going to be the same no matter who Sonic gets for me at the pay-per-view as well as his and Manic's partner tonight – I'm gonna win tonight and I'm going to leave 'Sudden Impact' still the SWA Champion." He finished his statement by patting the title bet on his shoulder.

"Well, that remains to be seen."

Scourge and Fiona turned around and saw Silver approaching them, his own title belt arund his waist.

"Well lookie who it is," Fiona giggled. "The fluke US Champion."

Scourhe chuckled. "And what brings you here."

"Oh, just couldn't help overhearing your conversation," Silver replied, leaning up against the table they were sitting at. "And it's funny, I heard you say your team is going to win the 6-Man Tag Team Match tonight."

Scourge gave him a smug look. "Damn straight. What about it?"

Silver closed his eyes and held back a chuckle. "It's going to be a little hard for you to do so, seeing as how Sonic and Manic chose me to be their partner for the match."

Fiona almost choked on her food. "Wha! You! Ha, don't make me laugh!"

"It'll be even more of a walk in the park if those punks got you to team up with them," Scourge added. "A champion you may be, but don't even think you're in the same league as me."

Silver almost shrugged off the comment. "Truthfully, I see myself being in a league of my own. And that's far more than I can say for you, as well as your lady friend there."

Scourge grit his teeth as Fiona's eye twitched. "Why you…!"

"There you are!"

Fiona only had time to turn around to the other voice before seeing Amy running into the room, dashing at the table, leaping over it at her, and tackling her down to the ground, sending the food Fiona had in her lap all over the place as the two of them began to fight on the floor, almost instantly being surrounded by all the other Mobians inside.

"Dammit!" Scourge cursed before he, as well as Silver, dove into the crowd at the brawling females and, after a long struggle, managed to pull them apart.

"You bitch!" Fiona yelled as she flailed in Scourge's arms. "You're going to pay for that!"

"I haven't even gotten started on your skank ass!" Amy retorted as Silver lifted her up and kept her from Fiona.

As the Scourge and Silver held Amy and Fiona away from each other, Chaos was sitting alone at a corner table. He eyed both Scourge's SWA Title and Silver's US Title with an evil glare and chuckled to himself.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Why in the heck am I sitting here!" Wooiser asked out loud. "Lemme get back there too!"

As he got up, Crysta grabbed him and sat him back down. "You ain't going anywhere!"

"Pssh, you're no fun!" Wooiser pouted.

"Anyways, what a scene we saw back there!" said Crysta. "We just found out that the US Champion Silver is going to be Sonic and Manic's partner tonight against Scourge, Simian, and Lightning!"

"Forget about that! What about that Amy/Fiona fight!" said Wooiser. "Man, Amy came right out of nowhere and blindsided Fiona! How dare she!"

"What do you mean, how dare she?" Crysta countered. "Fiona has made a living out of doing just that! She's just getting a taste of her own medicine! But did you catch Chaos? He was just sitting there and almost staring at Scourge and Silver's titles like it was a longing!"

"He did that with the Hardcore Champion Walt too!" Wooiser added.

"I do wonder what in the world he is up to!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Locker Room Area~**_

Julie-Su was shown talking to Lein-Da and the elder echidna was speaking some inaudible words to her before leaving the room. Julie-Su had a stressful look on her face before heading out of the room and towards the ring area.

"_There goes Julie-Su and it looks like she's on her way out here for her match against Asui!"_ said Wooiser.

"_I wonder what it was Lien-Da was saying to her before she left…"_ said Crysta.

"_Who the heck knows? Anyways, it looks like we're getting back into the female division, which makes me a very happy eagle! Let's do it!"_ said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Singles Match; Julie-Su The Echidna VS. Asui Hikaru~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a singles match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Sick Puppies - "Survive")**_

Loud boos came from the crowd as the music played and moments later, Asui came out from behind the curtain, holding a microphone in hand.

"Introducing first, from Westopolis, weighing in at 65 lbs., 'The Ice Queen' Asui Hikaru!" said the ring announcer.

"Oh my gosh, Asui is out first and look what she's got in her hand!" said Crysta.

"Man, this should be a good one!" said Wooiser. "She has been extremely vocal as of late and it looks like we are going to hear more from her!"

Asui sat down cross-legged on the stage and looked out at the booing fans, who by this point had began to chant vulgar obscenities at her. She simply smirked before speaking into the microphone. "So, let me see if I got this straight – Sally's number one contender, or should I say contenders, has been decided and I'm not neither of them."

The crowd cheered in response to that. "Heh, it would seemt hat the crowd is happy about that too!" said Crysta.

"So it would seem that all of my recent accomplishments have been overlooked," Asui continued. "Having multiple victories over four of the top female competitors isn't enough right? Apparently so, seeing that Marine and Nic of all people were picked to challenge Sally…Are you fucking kidding me? What have those two done to even be in consideration for a shot at the Women's Title?"

"You know what? She's right!" said Wooiser. "Asui has accomplishments around here can arguably be much better than what either Marine or Nic have done!"

"Oh, spare me! This is simple jealousy!" said Crysta.

"And speaking of the Women's Title…" Asui said in an icy tone. "Sally has become the first one here to win each of the weekly awards at least once…What a crock of shit, quite frankly. You expect me to believe that she was truly awarded those, or were they just handed to her on a silver platter, like everything else she's gotten in her life." She placed a finger to her chin. "You know, I wouldn't be surprised if Chip was playing favorites around here and giving her awards when he knows damn well she doesn't deserve them."

"Alright, this chick is crossing the line!" said Crysta.

"Hey, that's a thought! You never know!" said Wooiser. "Who knows how the boss man gives out awards!"

Asui stood up to her feet. "You can call it what you want – jealousy, animosity, what have you. Truth of the matter is, I don't give a damn what all of you think and I will continue to speak my mind around here until the records are set straight. If anyone around here doesn't like it, then quite frankly, you all can kiss my ass."

She dropped the microphone to the floor and made her way down the ramp, angry boos and jeers coming her way as she got into the ring.

"Folks, we have heard yet another vicious tirade from Asui!" said Crysta. "And this time she even targeted our boss Chip himself at one point in it!"

"And it is very hard to argue with everything she said!" Wooiser added. "In my opinion, she deserved to be named Sally's number one contender!"

"Well Chip, as well as pretty much everyone here, myself included, didn't see it that way so she'll just have to suck it up and deal with it!" said Crysta.

Asui went to her corner and waited for her opponent to arrive.

_**(Jennifer Lopez – "Get Right")**_

The crowd let out loud cheers as the music played and moments later Julie-Su came out from behind the curtain, holding her blaster gun. She flipped her dreadlocks out of her face before holding her gun up above her and letting off a few multicolored shots as pyro exploded on the sides of the ring. She made her way down the ramp and slid into the ring.

"And the opponent, representing the Dark Legion, from the Twilight Zone, weighing in at 102 lbs., Julie-Su The Echidna!" said the ring announcer.

"Listen to the crowd!" said Crysta. "After hearing more of Asui's tirades, they are fully behind Julie-Su!"

"A lot of good that'll do!" said Wooiser. "Asui is as focused as I've seen anyone and Julie-Su's going to have her work cut out for her! Though I wonder what was up with Lien-Da talking to her! Perhaps she'll come out here to back up her sister!"

"I seriously doubt that!" said Crysta.

Julie-Su placed her blaster gun outside the ring as she went to her corner. Seconds later, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Julie-Su and Asui, one on one!" said Wooiser.

Asui started off the match by running right at Julie-Su, leaping towards her. Julie-Su ducked and rolled out of the way, avoiding Asui.

"Whoa! Asui starts off in a very quick way!" said Crysta.

The cat landed on the middle turnbuckle and grabbed the top ropes with her hands, steadying herself before launching herself back at Julie-Su. The echidna got to her feet, saw Asui coming at her, and caught her in her arms. T

"What the…Julie just caught Asui in midair!" said Wooiser.

he crowd cheered for Julie-Su as she spun around once before driving Asui down with a Powerslam, landing in a pinning position.

1

Asui kicked out of the pin.

"Julie hits a great counter Powerslam, but Asui had enough in her to quickly kick out!" said Crysta.

Julie-Su got to her feet, picked Asui up with her, and whipped her into the ropes. As Asui came back to her, Julie-Su scooped her up as if to hit her with a Sidewalk Slam, but Asui wrapped her legs around the echidna's head, used the momentum to swing her upper body up to her head, wrapped her arm around her neck, and drove herself backwards, hitting a devastating DDT that caused the crowd to erupt with boos.

"Oh! Now that's what I call a big time DDT! Asui really planted Julie with that one!" said Wooiser.

Julie-Su held her head as she found herself being covered by Asui.

1

Julie-Su kicked out of the pin.

"Now Julie is the one to get out of a pin quick! Very impressive considering the impact of that DDT!" said Crysta.

Asui kipped up to her feet with ease before making her way to the nearby turnbuckle, climbing to the top of it.

"Asui's heading to the top of the turnbuckle!" said Wooiser.

The crowd watched as Asui sat in a perched position for a few seconds, sizing her opponent up before leaping off and descending down towards Julie-Su with a Top Rope Body Splash.

"Oh my, this one could hurt!" said Crysta.

At the last second, Julie-Su got her knees up and Asui landed down hard on them, knocking the air out of her.

"Aw, damn it! How the heck did Julie get her knees up after that DDT!" Wooiser exclaimed.

Julie-Su grabbed her and rolled over, taking Asui with her and covering her.

1

Asui kicked out of the pin, holding her stomach tightly.

"Asui kicks out but her stomach looks to be really jacked up!" said Crysta.

Julie-Su got her bearings back before getting up, picking Asui up, and setting up on her shoulders. Julie-Su took a few moments before dropping backwards and hitting Asui with a Samoan Drop, getting cheers from the crowd as the cat buckled in pain and found herself in an immediate pinning position.

1

2

Asui got her shoulder up off the mat, breaking the pin.

"Whoo man! That was a bit too close for comfort! Even a Samoan Drop isn't going to keep Asui down!" said Wooiser.

Staying on the offense, Julie-Su picked Asui up and hit her with a Hip Toss.

"Julie keeps on her with a Hip Toss!" said Crysta.

Asui grimaced as she fought to get back to her feet, only to get hit with a Running Dropkick from the echidna.

"Oh come on, a Dropkick too! Do something Asui!" said Wooiser.

Asui took a deep breath before getting up once more and getting kicked by Julie-Su, finding her opponent's arm snaking its way around her neck, being turned around backwards, and driven down with a Neckbreaker.

"And there's a Necbreaker! Julie is all over Asui in this match!" said Crysta.

The crowd applauded and cheered Julie-Su as she covered Asui.

1

Asui kicked out of the pin and rolled onto her stomach.

"Ha! Asui kicks out again! That girl sure can take a beating!" said Wooiser.

Julie-Su wiped her brow before getting to her feet, picking Asui up, and attempting to whip her into one of the corners. Asui countered the Irish Whip, picked, the echidna up on her shoulder, and forcefully drove her back-first into one of the corners.

"Asui counters Julie's Irish Whip and now she's trying to mount some offense of her own!" said Crysta.

Boos began to sound off as Asui continuously drove her shoulder into Julie-Su's midsection, buckling her in the process. Asui backed away from the echidna before rushing at her for one final shoulder ram, but she ended up running right into a hard knee to the face from Julie-Su, cheers coming from the crowd as she hit the mat.

"Damn it man! Asui had Julie on the ropes with those Shoulder Rams, but one knee turns it all around!" said Wooiser.

Julie-Su took some deep breaths before dropping down and covering Asui.

1

Asui kicked out of the pin.

"Asui kicks out again! But I wonder if that knee took a lot out of her than we are seeing!" said Wooiser.

Julie-Su was in disbelief that Asui continued to get out of her pinning attempts as she got to her feet, picked Asui up, and whipped her into the ropes. As she came back to her, Julie-Su bent over to hit her with a Back Body Drop, but Asui stopped right in front of her, placing her head between her legs and boos sounded throughout the crowd.

"Uh oh! Look at this!" said Crysta.

Asui then leapt over Julie-Su, wrapping her arms around her waist and locking her legs around her head, lifting her up and flipping her over and driving her head-first into the mat, hitting the Chill Factor.

"Boo-yah! It's over! Asui just hit the Chill Factor out of nowhere!" said Wooiser.

Julie-Su crumpled over on her side and Asui quickly covered her.

1

2

3

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"Wow! It's all over! Asui has defeated Julie-Su!" said Crysta.

_**(Sick Puppies – "Survive")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, 'The Ice Queen' Asui Hikaru!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The boos went off like an explosion as the winner was announced and the music played.

"Oh yeah fans! Take that!" Wooiser laughed.

"That was definitely an upset to say the least!" said Crysta. "Julie-Su had Asui's back against the wall for the majority of this match and Asui out of nowhere hits the Chill Factor and comes away with the win!"

Asui rolled out of the ring and smirked victoriously as she held her own arm up in victory.

"I bet'cha right now Chip is definitely regretting not putting Asui against sally now after seeing this match!" said Wooiser.

"I got to admit even on the down side of this match, she managed to snag the win!" said Crysta. "Very surprising to say the least!"

Julie-Su slowly sat up straight and looked over in the direction of Asui, seeing her backing up the ramp and leaving the ring area and she proceeded to hold her head down and shake it from side to side, mentally cursing to herself.

"And check out Julie-Su! She looked completely devastated!" said Wooiser.

"It looks more to me like she is disappointed!" said Crysta. "I don't see why she should be! She put on one heck of a performance and there were many times were I thought she could potentially win!"

"I bet that Lien-Da is just seething somewhere back there because of this!" said Wooiser.

"Oooh, I shudder to think!" Crysta shivered.

* * *

_**~Backstage Area~**_

"Heh, and once again I prove that I am on a whole other level when it comes to doing what I do best," Asui stated as she walked towards the locker rooms.

"The best at being an inconsiderate pain the ass."

Asui chuckled and closed her eyes upon hearing the voice. "Why am I not surprised? Sally doesn't have the guts to confront me herself, so she sends her lapdog." She turned around, opened her eyes, and smirked. "Oh, excuse me, make that lapdogs."

She looked and saw Bunnie and Megan approaching her, both of them with hard, incensed looks on their faces. "You've been running your big mouth around here for too long and it's way past time someone shut you up." Bunnie said with an angry frown.

"Oh, is that right?" Asui retorted. "So be it. So, who's it gonna be? The best friend lapdog, or the sister-in-law lapdog."

The Kindogm Of Acorn members did all in their power to keep from lashing out at her. "Not one or the other," said Megan. "Both of us."

Asui raised an eyebrow. "Just like the Kingdom Of Acorn to up the odds for themselves like this. Let me guess, your precious princess's idea?"

"Wrong again, as usual," said Bunnie. "Sally's got her own concerns, like getting ready to defend her title, hehe, which won't be against you, so that's something we can all thank Chip for not letting happen."

Asui frowned as Megan began to speak. "And you can say whatever you want, but once you insulted my husband and child, let alone my entire family, you made an enemy out of me and I'd love nothing more than to put you in your place."

The cat smirked more and crossed her arms. "So what are you two suggesting?"

"You taking on the both of us at 'Sudden Impact,'" Bunnie answered. "Since you won't be facing sally-Girl anytime soon, we'll keep you occupied."

Asui frowned harder at the both of them before nodding. "Fine. You're on. You two are going to regret ever stepping to me the way you just did."

"Uh-huh, keep telling yourself that," said Bunnie. "And next week you're going to get a taste of things to come because it's going to be you and me, one on one."

Asui shrugged. "So what? It just gives me the chance to beat you one on one before beating both of you at the same time."

Megan clenched her fists, wanting nothing more than to hit the cat. "Very well. We shall both see you at 'Sudden Impact.' You'll pay for every single thing you've said about our family." She and Bunnie began to walk away from Asui, glaring at her as they left. "And you're lucky Sally told us not to inflict damage on you. Not yet, at least."

Asui scoffed as she saw them leave the area. "Kingdom Of Acorn scum. Lapdogs to the very end, the whole lot of them."

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"My gosh, can 'Sudden Impact' and next week get any bigger!' Crysta asked. "Now we've got a Handicap Match going on at the pay-per-view! It looks like some members of the Kingdom Of Acorn have had enough of Asui and are looking to do her in themselves!"

"But before that Asui is going to square off with the Women's Champion's best friend Bunnie next week!" said Wooiser. "Something tells me that tempers are going to be flaring like no other in that match next week!"

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

"My royal highness, things certainly are going from worst to worser for the worst!" Antoine exclaimed.

Elias sighed. "You mean from bad to worse Antoine."

"Ah yes, that too my prince," Antoine said with a slight bow. "I am for sure hoping that Lady Megan and Bunnie knows what they are doing."

"The two of them can take care of themselves," said Elias as he stood up. "It's very good that they did because all of this down-talk from Asui about my family and kingdom has gone too far."

Antoine nodded. "Agreed. The scoundrel should be put in her place for such degrading and disguting comments." He walked to Elias. "But my prince, our match is up next. We should be on our way."

Elias nodded back to the coyote. "Yes, of course. Let's go."

The two of them made their way out of their locker room and headed for the ring area.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"It would appear that Asui's words have gotten to every single member of the Kingdom Of Acorn!" said Wooiser. "Heh, not surprising!"

"I can only imagine what they are all going through, especially after more tirades made by her about Sally tonight!" said Crysta. "But for now, Elias and Antoine are going to have to focus because they are up next in our final Tag Team Tournament Match of the night!"

* * *

_**~SWA Tag Team Championship Number One Contender Semi-Finals Match (Eastern Bracket); Elias Acorn & Antoine D'Coolette VS. Fockewulf The Wolf & Bearenger The Bear~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is the next match in the SWA Tag Team Championship Number One Contenders Tournament!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Saliva/Burn Halo – "Click Click Boom/Save Me")**_

Loud boos came from the crowd as the music played and moments later, Fockewulf and Bearenger came flying out form behind the curtain on the wolf's motorbike. The sped down the ramp and came to a stop beside their corner. The two of them laughed out smugly before getting of the bike and sliding into the ring.

"Introducing first, at a combined weight of 210 lbs., Bearenger The Bear and Fockewulf The Wolf!" said the ring announcer.

"Who would've thought these guys would be this close to the end of the tournament!" said Wooiser. "I bet you any kind of money they may be the guys to bring this whole thing home, especially after winning that crazy Dumpster Match last week!"

"But look! I don't see Wendy out here with them!" said Crysta. "Many say that Wendy is the reason why these guys are where they are! We'll see if they can get the job done without her!"

Fockewulf and Bearenger went to their corner and waited for their opponents to arrive.

_**(American Pearl/Breaking Point – "Free Your Min/Coming Of Age")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and moments later Elias and Antoine both came out onto the stage. Elias held his arms out to the side as everyone clapped and Antoine bowed to him. The both of them made their way down the ramp and slid into he ring together, both of them meeting the smug expressions of their opponents.

"And the opponents, representing The Kingdom Of Acorn, weighing in at a combined weight of 184, Antoine D'Coolette and 'The Prince' Elias Acorn!" said the ring announcer.

"Heh, I bet these guys are so mad about what Asui said earlier!" said Wooiser. "There is no way in hell that they are going to be able to keep it together to pull this out, I guarantee it!"

"Oh, shut up already!" said Crysta. "Elias and Antoine have made it this far and they have what it takes to make it to the end! We all know they are upset at what transpired earlier, but they are going to have to focus to get the 'W' here!"

Elias and Antoine went to their corner and removed their royal garments, placing them outside the ring. Afterwards, it was decided Elias and Fockewulf would start the match. After Antoine and Bearenger got out of the ring, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go!" said Wooiser. "Elias and Antoine taking on Fockewulf and Bearenger!"

"And the winners will advance in the Tag Team Tournament!" said Crysta.

Just as the match began, Elias went to his corner and tagged in Antoine, which came as a surprise to many.

"What the…Did I just see that? Elias just tagged in Antoine seconds after the bell rang!" said Wooiser.

Fockewulf got a confused look on his face before his eyes bugged out in shock, seeing Antoine and Elias ran at him and level him with a Double Clothesline, getting cheers from the crowd.

"And right off the bat Elias and Antoine take Fockewulf down with a big double team move!" said Crysta.

Elias got out of the ring as Antoine covered Fockewulf.

1

Fockewulf kicked out of the pin and rolled away from the coyote to one of the corners.

"Man, Fockewulf better get his stuff together and get control here and now!" said Wooiser.

Antoine got up and ran right to his opponent, only for Fockewulf to sidestep him, grab his hair, and slam him face-first into the top turnbuckle. Antoine stumbled backwards and Fockewulf smirked at him before leaping up to the top turnbuckle, sizing the coyote up quickly before flying off and Dropkicking Antoine in his chest, sending him flying back and to the canvas.

"Fockewulf gets some offense of his own, first with driving Antoine's head into the turnbuckle and following up with a nice Dropkick from the top!" said Crysta.

The crowd booed and heckled Fockewulf as he laughed and covered Antoine.

1

Antoine kicked out of the pin.

"Aww dang it! Do some more damage to him next time Blue Boy!" said Wooiser.

Fockewulf got to his feet, picked Antoine up onto his shoulder, and went to his corner, tagging in Bearenger.

"Now here comes Bearenger!" said Crysta.

The boos continued to ring out as the bear got in the ring, got on the opposite side of Fockewulf, and held Antoine up as well. The two of them ran to the middle of the ring and drove Antoine down with a Double Running Powerslam.

"Oh yeah Baby! I liked that double team move!" said Wooiser.

The coyote was laid out as Fockewulf rolled out of the ring and Bearenger covered him.

1

Antoine kicked out but he was obviously in a lot of pain from the double team move.

"Bu Antoine manages to kick out of it! Very surprising he did it so quickly too!" said Crysta.

Bearenger smirked at Antoine before picking him up, lifting him onto his shoulder, and spinning around to show off. Suddenly, Antoine slipped out of the bear's grasp and proceeded to smack the back of his head.

"Hey! What the hell Antoine? You can't do that!" said Wooiser.

The crowd laughed and cheered at what they saw as Bearenger turned around and faced Antoine with rage. The coyote smirked and did one of his signature salutes, irking the bear and causing him to run at him and get caught in a Small Package by Antoine.

1

Bearenger forcefully kicked out of the pin.

"Ha-ha, Bearenger kicks out of that one, but damn it that was so funny!" said Crysta.

Antoine held his back a bit, still aching from earlier and he saw Bearenger spring up, growl, and rush right at him. Antoine waited for Bearenger to get close enough to him before wrapping his arms around his waist and turning around, going for a Belly-To-Belly Suplex.

"Uh-oh! Come on Bearenger! Get out of this thing!" said Wooiser.

However, as Bearenger was in midair from Antoine lifting him up, he wrapped his arm around Antoine's head and turned his attack into a Headlock Takedown, getting lots of boos and getting into a pinning position.

1

Antoine kicked out of the pin.

"I gotta say, that was one heck of a counter and Antoine still got out of the pin!" said Crysta.

Bearenger landed some hard and devastating punches to Antoine's head, knocking him for a loop, before he got to his feet, went to his corner, and tagged in Fockewulf, who came back in to a chorus of boos.

"Blue Boy's coming back in now!" said Wooiser.

Fockewulf and Bearenger went to Antoine, picked him up, and proceeded to hit him with a Double Suplex.

"Ouch! That on made my back hurt! These guys aren't holding anything back!" said Crysta.

Fockewulf rolled over into the pin as Bearenger got out of the ring.

1

Antoine kicked out once again, getting the fans to rally and cheer for him.

"Oh, give me a break! What is that damn coyote made of, metal? Stay the hell down!" said Wooiser.

Fockewulf rolled his eyes at the crowd before getting up, backing up some, and waiting for Antoine to get to his feet. Antoine shook the cobwebs out of his head as he slowly got to his feet. Once up, he turned and saw Fockewulf ran past him, into the ropes to get more momentum, and ran at him full speed. Antoine ducked out of the way, just barely avoiding a massive Clothesline.

"Whew, that was a close call!" said Crysta.

Fockewulf lost his balance and found himself being lifted up by Antoine and being hit with a Body Slam.

"Oh man, this ain't good!" said Wooiser.

Antoine leapt up and followed up with a Leg Drop across Fockewulf's neck.

"Antoine's really got Fockewulf in a bad spot right now!" said Crysta.

Fockewulf was buckled big time from the attack but he didn't have time to recover as Antoine leapt up in the air and drove his elbow right down on the wolf's chest as chants of "Antoine, Antoine!" filled the Hill Top Forum.

"Good freaking grief! Come on Fockewulf! Get up!" said Wooiser.

Antoine went for the cover on a heavily damaged Fockewulf.

1

Fockewulf kicked out of the pin, holding both his neck and chest.

"Fockewulf kicks out but wow, are you hearing this crowd? They are fully behind Antoine!" said Crysta.

Antoine took a few moments to catch his breath and at the same time, Fockewulf crawled over to the ropes to use them to get back up. Antoine took a deep breath before going over to continue his attack on Fockewulf. All of a sudden, the wolf threw a overhand right at Antoine, connecting with his jaw and turning Antoine around in a complete circle.

"Pow! Right to the kisser! There you go Blue Boy! Stay on him!" said Wooiser.

Fockewulf then proceeded to grab Antoine and throw him out of the ring through the middle ropes and the coyote landed in a heep on the floor. Seeing that Fockewulf was beginning to distract the referee, Bearenger leapt off the apron and began to attack Antoine viciously, earning loud boos of disgust from the crowd.

"Oh come on now! Bearenger is all over Antoine outside the ring! And the refere isn't seeing a thing!" said Crysta.

Bearenger quickly picked Antoine up and rolled him back into the ring and got back on the apron, acting like he didn't do anything. Fockewulf smirked as he went to Antoine and covered him.

1

Antoine was close enough to the ropes to place one of his legs over them, breaking the pin.

"Gah, this is starting to piss me off too! Why won't this guy stay down!" Wooiser exclaimed.

Fockewulf slammed his fist down on the mat in frustration before getting up and sizing Antoine up, circling him. Antoine slowly got to his feet, still hurt from all his has endured, and Fockewulf made a beeline for him. Antoine saw his opponent coming and quickly ducked, avoiding the wolf's attack. As Fockewulf turned back to face Antoine, the coyote leapt up and threw a perfect Roundhouse Kick at him, connecting with his head so hard that he sliced the wolf's head open, causing him to drop down to the canvas holding his head as the crowd reacted to the blood.

"Oh ouch! What a Roundhouse Kick that cuts Fockewulf open! A certain martial artist would be proud!" said Crysta.

Antoine collected himself and dove on Fockewulf, covering him.

1

Fockewulf kicked out of the pin.

"A little blood ain't gonna stop Fockewulf!" said Wooiser.

Antoine took a deep breath before he got to his feet, picked Fockewulf up with him, and placed his head between his legs. Fockewulf tried to get out of his grasp but Antoine lifted him up and drove him down head-first with a Piledriver, bouncing his head off the mat and getting loud cheers from the crowd as he covered him.

1

Fockewulf kicked out of the pin again and a loud groan of annoyance went throughout the crowd.

"Everyone can't believe how much punishment these guys can take without staying down for good! This is pretty awesome!" said Crysta.

Antoine rolled off of Fockewulf and lay on his back, trying to think of what to do. Deciding not to let up, Antoine got up, went to Fockewulf, and started to pick him up. Out of nowhere, Fockewulf delivered a hard punch to Antoine's gut, stunning him.

"There you go Fockewulf! Keep it up!" said Wooiser.

The bloodied wolf got to his feet, picked Antoine up onto his shoulder once more, and began to circle the ring with him, smirking with a smug expression on his face. As Fockewulf went by the opposing corner, Elias reached in and tagged Antoine's foot, tagging himself in.

"Did you see that? Elias just tagged himself in! My gosh, I forgot he was in there for a moment!" said Crysta.

Fockewulf began to run forward and just when he got to the middle of the ring, Antoine slipped out of his grasp and pushed him forward, sending Fockewulf right into Bearenger, knocking him off the apron and to the ground.

"Whoa whoa, hold up! They can't do that!" said Wooiser.

"Oh, yes they can! Fickewulf just knocked his own partner down!" said Crysta.

Antoine quickly rolled out of the ring and went after Bearenger as Elias leapt into the ring, ran at Fockewulf, leapt on his back, and wrapped his arms around his head, locking on the Sleeper Hold.

"Oh no! Elias got the Sleeper Hold on Fockewulf! This is NOT good!" said Wooiser.

The crowd was going crazy as Fockewulf's eyes bugged out and Elias forced him to the ground, fully locking the submission hold on and tightening it.

"Now Elias has him down on the ground! And because Fockewulf is so bloody Elias was easily able to slide his arms in on him! This also makes it difficult for Fockewulf to escape!" said Crysta.

The referee asked Fockewulf if he wanted to give up and the wolf responded by flailing wildly, trying to shake Elias off of him as well as trying to get out of it.

"He can't get out! Bearenger, get it there dammit!" said Wooiser.

"Ain't gonna happen! Antoine has him occupied on the outside!" said Crysta.

Elias intensified the pressure of the hold and Fockewulf fought for as long as he could before tapping out.

"Oh no way!" said Wooiser.

The referee called for the bell and the match ended.

"It's all over! Elias and Antoine defeat Fockewulf and Bearenger and advance in the tag team tournament!" said Crysta.

_**(American Pearl/Breaking Point – "Free Your Min/Coming Of Age")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winners of this match by way of submission, Antoine D'Coolette and 'The Prince' Elias Acorn!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The crowd was cheering loudly as the winners were announced.

"Where in the hell was Bearenger man!" Wooiser exclaimed.

"Outside being restrained by Antoine!" said Crysta. "That's some definite payback for attack Antoine earlier! And Elias and Antoine advance in the tournament! It's getting very close to the end!"

Elias released Fockewulf and rolled to the outside of the ring, being met by Antoine who happily hugged him.

"Oh, screw this! Elias was basically on the sidelines throughout this whole match and he comes in at the very end and wins!" said Wooiser.

"Hey, blame it on Fockewulf for his sauntering around in there!" said Crysta.

The referee got out of the ring and held both of their arms up in victory.

"Oh, this is crap in my opinion!" said Wooiser.

As Elias and Antoine made their way up the ramp and behind the curtain, Bearenger had gotten into the ring and was arguing with Fockewulf, who was trying to catch his breath.

"And now these two are going at it!" said Crysta.

The two of them exited the ring an continued to argue all the way back up the ramp until they too left the ring area.

"Gah, keep it together guys! You'll get another shot at those titles! Keep your heads up!" said Wooiser.

"Yeah, but guess what? It won't be tonight, ha-ha!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Backstage Area~**_

"Where the heck were you when I was in there being choked out man!" Fockewulf yelled angrily at Bearenger. "Damn it! Now we're out of the tournament!"

"Hey, don't get in my face!" Bearenger growled. "I'm not the one that tapped out!"

Fockewulf was about to pounce on his partner when a voice rang out. "You two, knock it off!"

The both of them froze in place at hearing the voice and as they turned around, they saw Wendy walking towards them, an angry look on her face. "Either of you care to explain what happened out there?"

Before either of them could say anything, she swung her cane at them, which they both ducked under. "I don't want to hear it! This pushes our plans backwards, you know that!" She took a deep breath. "Well, all is not hopeless, I suppose. Carrotia did win 'Match Of The Night' last week. So we'll just have to rebound from this. And trust me when I tell you, you both _will _rebound from this. This ain't over. Now, come!"

She turned on her heel and left the area. "Man, now look what you did…" Bearenger muttered.

"Don't _even _start…" Fockewulf growled before following Wendy with Bearenger.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Not surprising, Wendy is real mad about her two boys losing in their match!" said Wooiser.

"No kidding there! But I wonder what she meant when she said 'This ain't over.' Fockewulf and Bearenger were both just knocked out of the tournament so I got to wonder what she has up her sleeve!" said Crysta.

"You can bet your bottom dollar it has something to do with the Tag Team Championship!" said Wooiser.

_**(Lil' Jon & The Eastside Boyz feat. Lil' Scrappy - "What U Gon' Do")**_

The crowd cheered loudly at the music and some even began to form a mosh pit in the stands.

"Some of our fans in the crowd got the right idea!" said Wooiser. "We are hearing the official theme song for 'Sudden Impact' and that song definitely makes you want to fight!"

"I'll agree with that!" said Crysta. "And with 'What U Gon' Do" serving as the theme for our upcoming pay-per-view it is sure looking to be an all-time great one!"

* * *

_**~Chip's Office~**_

Chip was bobbing his head to the music playing out at ringside as he also had his phone to his ear, talking into it.

"Yeah, uh-huh. The last tournament match of the night just ended and I'm going over the matches that will happen next week," he said. "Heh, you should've seen them. There were lots of good ones that happened."

He listened as the voice on the other end spoke. "Oh definitely. These guys are pulling out all the stops to get to Jet and Storm." A chuckle came from the tiger. "Oh, trust me, I know you would. Well hey look, I got to finish going over this and I'll talk to you later okay. Yeah, you too. Okay, later." He hung up his cell phone and placed it to the side. "Okay, now where was I…Oh yeah."

Chip finished going over the tournament brackets and soon, he got the matches sorted out just as Cat and Uma came into the room. "Oh, hey guys!"

Uma shot a web over to the ceiling above Chip and proceeded to hang above him. "Hey Boss Man! Did you finish up the tournament matches for next week?"

"You bet'cha!" the tiger replied. "We're getting down to the nitty-gritty next week! In the last Semi-Finals Match of the Eastern Bracket, it's going to be Predator and Frog taking on Mighty and Valdez. The winners of that match will go on to face Elias and Antoine in the Eastern Finals."

"Ah, so the Eastern Bracket of the tournament will be coming to an end," Cat commented.

Chip nodded. "Yep yep! Then in Western Finals, Larry and Hamlin will take on Vector and Espio. Whoever wins that will take on the winners of the Eastern Finals in the last match, the Tournament Finals to determine who faces Jet and Storm at 'Sudden Impact.' Heh, and all of this goes down next week!"

"This is very exciting!" said Uma. "I can't wait to see who wins this whole thing!"

"Agreed," said Cat.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"That's big news!" said Wooiser. "The Tag Team Championship Tournament that's been going on this month will be coming to an end next week!"

"And that means that we will finally know who will face off with Jet and Storm for the Tag Team Titles!" said Crysta. "And speaking of which, our next match is the direct result of one of our champions sticking his nose where it didn't belong so let's get back into the action, shall we?"

* * *

_**~Singles Match; Ray The Flying Squirrel VS. Bark The Polar Bear~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a singles match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Sonic Gems Collection – "Fairy of A.I.F.")**_

Loud boos came from the crowd as the music played and moments later, Bark came from behind the curtain and silently made his way down the ramp, sliding into the ring and going to his corner afterwards.

"Introducing first, from the Aurora Icefield Zone, weighing in at 233 lbs., Bark the Polar Bear!" said the ring announcer.

"Now that is what I'm talking about!" said Wooiser. "Bark came right out here and headed straight for the ring, not a word said! He means business tonight! I sure wouldn't want to be Ray right now!"

"Indeed an imposing figure, he is!" said Crysta. "And remember, this match is taking place because of Bark and Bean being mad that the Chaotix knocked them out of the Tag Team Tournament basically! And Bark is looking for revenge in this match!"

Bark took off his bandana and cap, placing them outside the ring as he waited for his opponent to arrive.

_**(Finger Eleven – "Stay And Drown")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and moments later Ray flew from behind the curtain and down the ramp, landing on his corner turnbuckle where he played to the crowd more, garnering more cheers from them.

"And the opponent, representing the Chaotix, from Rocky Hill, weighing in at 66 lbs., Ray The Flying Squirrel!" said the ring announcer.

"Heh, this guy and Charmy both got knocked out of the tournament after the run-in by Bean not too long ago and ark is looking to give Ray a beatdown this time around!" said Wooiser.

"We talked about revenge just a moment ago and you can bet that Ray is looking to do the same thing to Bark for what Bean did! This should be a good one!" said Crysta.

Ray leapt down from the turnbuckle and stood in his corner, both he and Bark's eye meeting each other. Seconds later, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Ray and Bark, one on one!" said Wooiser.

Ray began the match by rushing right at Bark, leaping into his arms and punching him repeatedly in his head.

"Ray starts this off with a bang!" said Crysta.

Bark ate a few punches before he forcefully threw Ray down to the mat, leaping on him, and landing hard punches of his own to Ray's forehead. One of the punches cut Ray open and blood started to run down his face.

"Oh, and speaking of with a bang! Bark gets Ray down and has him cut open after some very hard shots to the head!" said Wooiser.

Bark landed one more punch before covering him.

1

Ray kicked out of the pin, trying to wipe some blood out of his face afterwards.

"Ray kicks out but my goodness look at all that blood! Bark cracked him open pretty good!" said Crysta.

Bark got to his feet and, to the chorus of boos, began to walk around Ray and nudge his head with his foot before backing up to the ropes.

"Ha! Now that's funny!" said Wooiser.

Ray looked up angrily at the polar bear and, as a result, rushed carelessly at him. Bark waited until Ray got close to him, lifted him up, and dropped him neck-first on the top rope.

"Ray gets hung up on the ropes!" said Crysta.

Ray held his throat and grit his teeth as he dropped to the mat, finding himself being covered by Bark again.

1

Ray kicked out of the pin.

"And he still had enough left to kick out!" said Wooiser.

Bark got to a kneeling position, turned Ray onto his stomach, and began to drop vicious knees into Ray's back and side, causing him to yell out in pain as the crowd booed at ever single knee being landed.

"Those are some of the hardest knees to the body I think I've ever seen!" said Crysta.

Bark landed more knees until he turned Ray back over and covered him.

1

Ray mustered up enough energy to kick out, proceeding to breathe hard afterwards.

"Aw man! Ray kicked out again!" said Wooiser.

Bark smirked at Ray and slapped the side of the squirrel's head, igniting more negative reactions from the crowd.

"Okay, this guy is beginning to make me mad too with all this taunting!" said Crysta.

Ray struggled to his knees and was about to get to his feet until he was viciously tackled to the mat by Bark, being placed in another pinning position.

1

Ray kicked out of the pin and turned onto his side, holding his stomach.

"And I'm getting mad because Ray keeps kicking out!" said Wooiser.

The crowd began to rally behind Ray as Bark stood up, picked Ray up, and hurled him into one of the corners. The squirrel took more deep breaths, trying to get himself back in the game and as he looked up, he saw the polar bear rushing at him. At the last second, Ray rolled out of the way and Bark crashed full speed into the corner.

"There you go Ray! Now is his time to mount some offense!" said Crysta.

The crowd cheered louder for Ray as the bloodied squirrel got to his feet, ran to the ropes in front of the stunned Bark, leapt on them, and performed a few backflips off them, attempting to hit him with a Springboard Moonsault. However, Bark caught the squirrel in his arms and drove him down to the mat with a huge Body Slam, getting loud boos from the crowd.

"Oooh, now that was a hard slam!" said Wooiser.

Ray was in immense pain and found himself being covered again.

1

Ray was close enough to the ropes to grab them, breaking the pin.

"Whew! Lucky for Ray that the ropes were there!" said Crysta.

At that moment, louder boos rang out from the crowd.

"Huh? What's up with the crowd?" Wooiser asked.

"Look! That's what is up!" said Crysta.

Everyone looked and saw Bean sprinting down the ramp, sliding into the ring, and beginning to assault Ray, being joined by Bark seconds later and, as a result, the referee called for the bell, ending the match.

"Oh! It's Bean, the CW Champion! And he and Bark are all over Ray right now!" said Crysta.

"Bean's done it again!" said Crysta.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of disqualification, Ray The Flying Squirrel!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The crowd booed loudly as Bean and Bark's attck on Ray continued.

"This is pretty much this match times two!" said Wooiser. "Ray was getting smashed in there at every turn and now Bean has joined in the fun!"

"Just goes to show you how cowardly both of these guys are!" said Crysta. "Bark wasn't able to keep Ray down at all and now they have to gang up on him!"

Moments later, cheers came from the crowd as they saw a figure ran down the ramp and slide into the ring.

"Oh, now what!" said Wooiser.

"Alright! Now this'll definitely even the odds!" said Crysta.

Everyone saw that the figure was Charmy and the bee began to attack both Bean and Bark, getting them off of Ray.

"Oh, come on Charmy! This ain't got nothing to do with you!" said Wooiser.

"Oh shut up! This has everything to do with him!" said Crysta.

Charmy Dropkicked Bark out of the ring while Bean rolled to the outside. Ray, who was infuriated at being blindsided, gave a quick thanks to Charmy before going outside the ring, going to Bark, and attacking him, proceeding to throw him over the barricade into the crowd.

"Oh man! Now Bark's being fought off by Ray! And right into the crowd!" said Wooiser.

"Good! Ray deserves to give that polar bear whatfor!" said Crysta.

Ray followed the polar bear and the two of them began to brawl through the crowd and away from the ring area.

"That does it!" Bean yelled into a microphone he had just picked up. "I am sick and tired of you Chaotix punks interfering all the time! Charmy, I see you wanted to stick your nose in my business, huh?"

"That's the pot calling the kettle black!" said Crysta.

"Since you're already out here and I am too," Bean began as he slid into the ring. "And seeing as how this ref is still here, this is as good a time as any! You're going down right now!"

Charmy made a simple "Bring it on" motion and did a back-flip in midair that ticked Bean off and he threw the microphone out of the ring as well as taking his title belt and placing it outside as well.

"Well, looky here! Like a true champion, Bean is ready to fight right now!" said Wooiser.

"And Charmy's not backing down!" said Crysta. "I'd say we got ourselves another match peoples! And remember, if Charmy can defeat Bean, he will face him for the CW Title at 'Sudden Impact!'"

Bean and Charmy stood in opposing corners and seconds later, the referee called for the bell, beginning the match.

* * *

_**~Non-Title Singles Match; Bean The Dynamite VS. Charmy Bee~**_

"Here we go! Bean and Charmy, one on one!" said Wooiser.

The two ran at each other right at the get-go and Chamry was able to catch Bean in his stomach with a Side Kick, buckling him.

"Charmy starts things off with a nice kick to Bean's gut!" said Crysta.

Charmy followed up by grabbing Bean's head and delivering a Crushing Knee to his face, sending him staggering backwards.

"That knee should be as illegal as a low blow man! That was too hard a shot to Bean's face!" said Wooiser.

Seeing that he had the CW Champion in trouble, Charmy moved forward to continue his attack, only to run right into a Dropkick from Bean that hit him flush in the face.

"Charmy's attack is cut short because of a very hard Dropkick from Bean!" said Crysta.

The crowd booed as Bean smirked at Charmy and covered him.

1

Charmy kicked out of the pin.

"Bah, he got lucky with that quick kick out!" said Wooiser.

Bean picked Charmy up to his feet and proceeded to whip him into one of the corners, following him. As Charmy got to the turnbuckle, he grabbed the ropes and threw his body up in the air, pushing himself up and over the oncoming Bean.

"Charmy goes up and over!" said Crysta.

The CW Champion stopped in the corner and looked behind him, seeing Charmy stick his tongue out at him.

"Why that little punk bee!" said Wooiser.

Irked, Bean ran at Charmy and found himself being rolled up into a pinning position once in range.

1

Bean kicked out of the pin and rolled back to one of the corners, using the turnbuckle to get back to his feet.

"Bean got suckered into that one but manages to kick out from a roll up!" said Crysta.

Charmy kipped up to his feet and ran immediately at Bean. The duck frowned angrily, waited until Charmy was close enough, and caught him with a hard uppercut to his chin.

"Now that was what I call a punch!" said Wooiser.

The crowd said "Oooh!" in unison at the impact of the punch and Charmy staggered backwards. Bean kept on the offense by leaping at the bee and landing a slicing Elbow across his face, dropping him down to the mat.

"And that was one heck of an Elbow as well!" said Crysta.

A bit of blood began to flow from Charmy's nose as Bean covered him.

1

Charmy kicked out of the nose and wiped some of the blood from his nose.

"First blood has been drawn as Charmy's nose starts to leak blood! I bet he's regretting running down to save Ray now!" said Wooiser.

Bean laughed down at Charmy before picking him up and backing him into one of the corners before grabbing his arm and whipping him into the adjacent corner, following him in. Once at the corner, Charmy leapt onto the middle ropes beside it, leapt off of it at the oncoming Bean and caught him with a Springboard Clothesline, getting cheers from the crowd as the CW Champion hit the mat.

"Oh, beautiful! Charmy hits a Springboard Clothesline almost out of nowhere! I know I didn't see it coming!" said Crysta.

Charmy quickly covered Bean afterwards.

1

Bean kicked out of the pin.

"Na uh uh! Not today Charmy!" said Wooiser.

Charmy wiped more blood away before picking Bean up, backing him to one of the corners and setting him on the top turnbuckle. Suddenly, Bean started to fight Charmy off and landed a hard kick to his bloody nose, forcing the bee to let him go.

"A kick right to Charmy's already battered nose!" said Crysta.

Charmy held his nose in pain as Bean leapt up to the top turnbuckle, sized Charmy up, and leapt right at him, hitting a Flying Knee to the head and dropping the bee down to a chorus of boos and chants of "Bean Sucks!"

"I'd say that Flying Knee was beautiful than that Clothesline Charmy hit! And these fans and just shut their mouths! Bean is running things in there!" said Wooiser.

The CW Champion gave the crowd a mocking look before covering Charmy.

1

Charmy kicked out of the pin, holding his head.

"Charmy kicks out but now his head is in some pain along with a bloody nose! This isn't looking good for him!" said Crysta.

Bean slammed his fist down on the mat before landing a punch to Charmy's head and standing to his feet. The duck went over to the same turnbuckle he leapt off of and leaped to the top of it once more, perching down and waiting for Charmy to get to his feet.

"Bean's about to show why he is the best cruiserweight in the SWA by doing some high flying here!" said Wooiser.

"It looks like he may be going for his patented Flying Neckbreaker!" said Crysta.

The bee was slow getting to his feet but he eventually did. Bean smirked as Charmy turned to face him and he took flight at him. Thinking quickly, Charmy leapt in the air and caught the oncoming Bean with a Spinning Heel Kick to his face, getting an eruption of cheers from the crowd as the CW Champion hit the mat.

"Oh no!" said Wooiser.

"Oh yes! Charmy hits a great Dropkick and most likely saved himself from getting hit with the Flying Neckbreaker!" said Crysta.

Charmy quickly regained his bearings and covered Bean.

1

Bean kicked out of the pin.

"Whew, but the champ still has some gas left in the tank!" said Wooiser.

Charmy took a deep breath before getting to his feet, picking Bean up with him. Out of nowhere, Bean sucker punched Charmy before locking his hands behind the bee's head and landing hard knees to his body, buckling him with each one.

"My gosh! Now Bean has broken out some Muay Thai knees all over Charmy's body! Each one of those knees are almost hard to watch!" said Crysta.

The crowd was booing the duck loudly as he landed one final knee, causing Charmy to drop down on his stomach to the mat.

"Down goes Charmy!" said Wooiser.

Bean turned his opponent over and covered him.

1

Charmy kicked out of the pin, clutching his stomach tightly.

"Charmy still has some fight left in him, but I don't know how much longer he can go, especially after those brutal knees from the CW Champion!" said Crysta.

Bean got to his feet and began to circle the downed Charmy, laughing at him and taunting him, much to the displeasure of the crowd who continued to heckle him.

"Heh, this must be a walk in the park to Bean! Look at him, he's not even worried about Charmy it seems!" said Wooiser.

Bean made his way back to Charmy and that's when the bee struck, quickly wrapping his legs around the duck's and trying to lock on a Toehold.

"Oh! Charmy's going for a Toehold on Bean! The CW Champion wasted a little bit too much time showing off!" said Crysta.

Bean mentally cursed as he quickly spun around and delivered a hard kick to Charmy's face in the process, causing him to release the submission attempt.

"Whew, that was close! But Bean avoided what would've been a very dangerous spot with a kick to the mush!" said Wooiser.

Bean mocked Charmy again before covering him.

1

Charmy kicked out of the pin.

"And Charmy kicks out again!" said Crysta.

Bean got to his feet, picked Charmy up with him, and led him over to one of the turnbuckles, setting up up in top of it and getting up on top with him.

"Hoo boy, this one is gonna be big!" said Wooiser.

"They are both up on the turnbuckle! This could very well be the deciding factor in this match!" said Crysta.

Standing up on the turnbuckle, the CW Champion proceeded to picked Charmy up to a standing position as well and he grabbed his head.

"They're standing up there now!" said Wooiser.

Suddenly, Charmy began to fight back with hard punches and uppercuts to Bean's face, causing him to loosen his grip with each hit.

"Charmy's fighting back! Hard punch after hard punch! I don't think Bean can take too much more of these!" said Crysta.

The crowd cheered louder and louder with each punch to Bean's face and one final one sent the duck crashing down to the mat on his back.

"Oh no! Hell no! Bean's just crashed and burned!" said Wooiser.

"And the crowd is going nuts! Listen to them!" said Crysta.

The cheers were rambunctious as Charmy took a few moments to catch his breath and then see the position he was in.

"Oh snap! This is NOT good! Look at this position!" said Wooiser.

"This is perfect for Charmy to go for the Stinger Splash!" said Crysta.

The bee stood up straight, leapt off the turnbuckle, and performed a backflip in midair before slamming down onto Bean stomach first, hitting the Stinger Splash.

"Oh no! He hit it!" said Wooiser.

"All of it too!" said Crysta.

Charmy was in an immediate pinning position and the referee dropped down to make the count.

1

2

3

"You've got to be joking!" said Wooisr.

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It's all over! Charmy has defeated Bean and earned a shot at the CW Title!" said Crysta.

_**(The Foo Fighters – "Learn to Fly")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, and now the number one contender for the SWA Cruiserweight Championship, Charmy Bee!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The crowd cheered and chanted "Charmy! Charmy!" as the music played and the winner was announced.

"Oh, what in the world is this crowd chanting for! This is a travesty!" said Wooiser.

"Travesty, my ass!" Crysta said as she smacked the eagle. "You're really starting to push it! This was simply Charmy getting one over on Bean after everything that duck has done the past few weeks!"

Charmy stood gingerly off of Bean and the referee held his arm up in victory.

"I cannot believe this!" said Wooiser in dismay.

"Believe it!" Crysta laughed. "Charmy is now the number one contender for the CW Title and will square off with Bean one more time at 'Sudden Impact' with his title on the line!" said Crysta.

Charmy smiled happy and pumped his fist multiple times as he began to fly circles around the ring and flew out of it up the ramp.

"Charmy is absolutely beside himself!" Wooiser groaned. "Makes me sick!"

Bean crawled over to one of the corners, clutching his stomach, as he glared at Charmy on the ramp, he began to motin with his hands that he was going to win the CW Championship. Bean grumbled angrily before rolling out of the ring, getting his title belt, and leaving in a huff through the crowd, being heckled every step of the way.

"And just imagine, if we get a repeat performance of this at 'Sudden Impact,' we will see Charmy as the new CW Champion!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

The screen on the titantron was split down the middle and on one side of it was Sonic, Manic, and Silver. On the other was Scourge, Simian, and Lightning. Both teams were on their way to the ring for their upcoming match.

"_Well ladies and germs, it has been one heck of a night and we're not done yet!"_ said Wooiser. _"As you can all see, our participants in our main event are on their way out here right now!"_

"_And this one has all kinds of bad blood going in it!"_ said Crysta. _"The SWA Champion, the US Champion, the former SWA Champion, the former TV Champion, and the former Hardcore Champion all in the ring at the same time! This is sure gonna be a good one! Let's do it!"_

* * *

_**~6-Man Tag Team Match; Sonic The Hedgehog, Manic The Hedgehog, & Silver The Hedgehog VS. Scourge The Hedgehog, Sergeant Simian, & Lightning Lynx~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is the main event of the evening!" said the ring announcer. "A 6-Man Tag Team Match! Let's get ready to throw down!"

The crowd cheered and applauded loudly as pyro exploded on the stage and above the ring.

_**(Pantera/Drowning Pool/I O N – "10's/Told You So/Ignored")**_

Thunderous and loud boos came from the crowd as the music played and moments later Scourge, Simian, and Lightning all came out onto the stage together. Scourge held his title belt up high above his head, Simian grunted as he showed off his arm muscles, and Lightning smirked smugly as he ran quickly around on the stage as grebe pyro exploded on the sides of it. The three of them then made their way down the ramp and entered the ring.

"Introducing first, representing the Destructix, weighing in at a combined weight of 400 lbs., Lightning Lynx, Sergeant Simian, and the reigning SWA Champion, Scourge The Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

"I'm still blown away from last week!" said Wooiser. "Scourge successfully defended his SWA Title against Sonic in a grueling TLC Match and it was all thank to Simian making the save for him!"

"You can call it what you want, but I and many others were in complete shock when Simian attacked Sonic the way he did!" said Crysta. "And now we know he and Sonic will face each other at 'Sudden Impact!' And what a match that will be!"

Scourge placed his title outside the ring as they went to their corner, as well as his jacket. Simian did the same with his helmet and shirt before he and Lightning got outside the ring and stood on the apron as they waited for their opponents to arrive.

_**(Matty Lewis & Ali Tabatabaee/Coolio/Bentley Jones – "His World/It Takes A Theif/Dreams Of An Absolution")**_

The loudest cheers of the night started as the soon as the music played and moments later, a hole opened in the middle of the stage out of it rose Sonic, Manic on his drum set, and Silver holding his title belt up while levitating. Sonic leapt onto the ramp and performed a few breakdance moves as Manic played to the beat of the music. Once Sonic did a handstand and Manic hit his symbols, multicolored pyro exploded on the sides of the stage. Silver flew down the ramp and into the ring as Sonic and Manic followed him, both of them sliding into the ring.

"And the opponents, weighing in at a combined weight of 253 lbs., the reigning SWA United States Champion, Manic The Hedgehog, and Sonic The Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

"As we learned earlier, Silver was going to be the third guy on this team! Oh, and I just remembered something!" said Wooiser. "We all know that Sonic is going to face Simian at 'Sudden Impact,' but we still don't know who Sonic has chosen for Scourge to defend the SWA Title against!"

"That's a good point! And he said that he would let ua know something before the night was over!" said Crysta. "That makes me think he'll announce it at the conclusion of this match!"

Manic removed his vest before getting outside the ring and onto the apron with Silver, who also placed his title belt down beside the steel steps.

"Oh-ho, and looky here!" said Wooiser. "It looks like we're going to have Sonic and Scourge starting things off!"

"Shades of last week!" said Crysta.

Moments later, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Sonic, Manic, and Silver taking on Scourge, Simian, and Lightning in the main event of the evening!" said Wooiser.

The crowd clapped with anticipation as the match began. Sonic and Scourge circled each other a few times before closing the distance with a lockup. Sonic quickly maneuvered behind Scourge, wrapped his arms around his waist, lifted him up, and drove him down to the mat with a Back Suplex.

"Sonic strikes first with a great Back Suplex!" said Crysta.

Sonic flipped over Scourge, lifted him up, and hit him with a Backbreaker.

"And a Backbreaker too!" said Wooiser.

The SWA Champion's back was already in a world of hurt as he dropped to the mat and he looked up and saw Sonic leap up and drive his knee right into his chest, knocking the ait out of him.

"And a straight up knee to the chest! Sonic is letting Scourge have it in there!" said Crysta.

The crowd was already in a frenzy as they saw Sonic cover Scourge.

1

Scourge kicked out of the pin.

"Sonic barely gets even a one count!" said Wooiser.

Sonic landed some punches down to Scourge before picking him up and attempting to whip him into the ropes. However, Scourge reversed the whip, got behind Sonic, placed his hands around Sonic's neck, and drove a hard knee into his back, buckling him.

"Ouch! Scourge lands a knee to Sonic's back!" said Crysta.

Scourge grabbed Sonic by his hair and quickly got him to his corner, where he tagged in Simian.

"Uh oh, now things are about to get real! Here comes Simian!" said Wooiser.

"He singlehandedly cost Sonic his SWA Title victory last week! Man, this is really gonna be something!" said Crysta.

Louder boos came from the crowd as the gorilla entered the ring and leered evilly down at Sonic before, together with Scourge, leaping up and hitting the blue hedgehog with a Double Elbow Drop.

"There's a Double Elbow Drop! Hard to believe they didn't put Sonic through the mat with that one!" said Wooiser.

Sonic grabbed at his chest before finding himself being covered by Simian as Scourge rolled out of the ring.

1

Sonic kicked out of the pin.

"Sonic still has enough in kick out even after that! And looky here, we're getting a sneak preview of 'Sudden Impact!' Sonic and Simian!" said Crysta.

Simian got to his feet and watched as Sonic slowly got up to his knees. The gorilla backed up into the ropes, bounced off them, and ran at Sonic, lifting his foot to kick him in the gut. However, Sonic rolled out of the way, leapt at his corner, and tagged in Manic.

"Aw man! Simian just missed that kick and now Sonic's tagged in his brother!" said Wooiser.

The crowd cheered as the green hedgehog leapt into the ring and quickly helped Sonic to his feet. Afterwards, they saw Simian running at them and, thinking quickly, the brothers leapt up and dropped the gorilla with a Double Dropkick to his chest.

"Great double team maneuver by Sonic and Manic! It stopped Simian dead in his tracks!" said Crysta.

Sonic got out of the ring as Manic covered Simian.

1

Simian kicked out of the pin.

"Simian gets out very quickly there!" said Wooiser.

As soon as Simian kicked out, Manic acted quickly and kept the gorilla down by grabbing one of his arms and locking an Americana on him.

"Great move by Manic! He locks a submission hold on Simian to keep the powerhouse down on the mat!" said Crysta.

Simian grit his teeth tightly as he felt immense pain shoot through his arm and when the referee asked him if he wanted to give up, he roared "No!" Manic increased pressure a bit more before suddenly releasing the hold and covering Simian once again.

1

Simian muscled out of the pin, throwing Manic off of him.

"Ha! Even after that submission Simian gets out of that pin with ease!" said Wooiser.

Manic quickly got to his feet and ran right back at Simian. Suddenly, the gorilla exploded off the mat and decked Manic right in the face with a devastating punch.

"Oh my freaking gosh!" said Crysta.

Manic dropping to the mat and everyone saw blood was beginning to flow from both his nose and mouth.

"That's one of the nastiest cuts I think I've ever seen!" said Wooiser.

Simian growled before leaping onto Manic and covering him.

1

Manic kicked out of the pin, turning onto his side and spitting out some blood.

"Manic kicks out but he may very well be in the worst condition I've seen anyone in!" said Crysta.

Simian stood up, grabbed Manic's leg, and dragged him to his corner, tagging Lightning.

"Here comes Mr. Showoff himself, haha!" said Wooiser.

Loud boos filled the Hill Top Forum as the lynx got into the ring and began to run backwards in the ring.

"Okay, now that's just ridiculous!" said Crysta.

Lightning showed off a bit more before going over to Manic as Simian picked him up and hit him with a Body Slam. Lightning followed by dropping a Leg rop across the hedgehog's throat.

"Now that's how you do a double team move!" said Wooiser.

Simian exited the ring as Lightning covered Manic.

1

Manic kicked out of the pin.

"Wow! Manic kicks out even after that assault he was the victim of just now!" said Crysta.

Lightning mentally cursed before getting to his feet and quickly tagging Simian back into the ring.

"Well, that was quick! Now the powerhouse is coming back in!" said Wooiser.

The gorilla came back in as Lightning exited and picked Manic up, whipping him into the ropes, and as he came back to him, threw him into the air and watched as he plummeted stomach-first into the mat.

"Yikes! Simian just sent Manic on one heck of a ride with that one!" said Crysta.

Manic spat out a little bit more blood as Simian turned him over and covered him.

1

Manic quickly kicked out once more.

"What in the heck is that hedgehog made of man! He just won't stay down!" said Wooiser.

Simian felt fury build in him as he picked Manic up and pushed him back into his own corner. Silver reached over to Manic and tagged himself in as Simian rushed at the green hedgehog.

"Looky! Silver just tagged himself in there!" said Crysta.

Manic pulled himself out of the ring quickly just as Simian got to him and, at the same time, Silver connected with a hard Forearm shot to his face.

"Oh, come on! Simian didn't even know Silver was legal!" said Wooiser.

As Simian staggered back, Silver leapt onto the top rope, launched himself at Simian, wrapped his legs around his head, and took him to the ground with a Head Scissor Takedown.

"Wow! Amazing maneuver by Silver as Simian gets taken down!" said Crysta.

The crowd was cheering loudly and chanting for Silver as he quickly covered the downed gorilla.

1

Simian kicked out of the pin.

"Heh, even that ain't gonna keep Simian down!" said Wooiser.

Silver got up to his feet and waited for Simian to get up as well. The gorilla shook his head before standing up and that's when Silver ran at him, leapt up onto his shoulders, wrapped his legs around his head, and attempted a Hurricarana. However, Simian grabbed a hold of Silver tightly, spun in a circle, and Powerbombed the US Champion down to the canvas and held him in place for a pin.

1

2

Silver barely managed to kick out before three.

"Holy crap, how in the world did Silver kick out of that one! I thought it was over!" said Crysta.

"Damn it, I just knew that Simian had it won! Crap!" said Wooiser.

Irritated and infuriated, Scourge and Lightning both entered the ring and proceeded to attack Silver with Simian.

"What the…! Well it looks like frustration has settled into Scourge and Lightning too!" said Crysta.

"Yeah! Get on him boys!" said Wooiser.

Sonic and Manic leapt into the ring at the same time and evened the odds.

"Oh! Now we got ourselves a straight up fight!" said Crysta.

As the brawl insued, the referee tried to regain control but was unable to. As a result, he called for the bell and the match ended.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as a result of a double disqualification, this match is a no contest!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The brawl continued on even after the match ended.

"The match has ended on a double DQ but man do we have a big time fight going on!" said Wooiser.

"We should've figured things would break down with these guys!" said Crysta.

Sonic had gotten Simian into one of the corners as Manic got Scourge onto the ropes. Meanwhile, Silver and Lightning had fought to the outside of the ring.

"These guys are really going at it, but it looks like Scourge and his boys are all getting the worst of the situation!" said Wooiser.

Eventually, Lightning began to back off from Silver while at the same time, Sonic and Manic sent Simian and Scourge to the outside of the ring.

"There goes both Scourge and Simian!" said Crysta.

The crowd cheered as Silver rolled back into the ring and the Destructix began to regroup on the ramp as they backed up to the stage.

_**(Lil' Flip feat. Eden – "Respect Me")**_

The cheers continued as Chip appeared on the titantron.

"It's the boss man!" said Wooiser,

Chip chuckled before he began to applaud. "Well, I got to say you guys sure did put on one heck of a show, even though it ended in DQ. In fact, this whole night has been full of some great matches, as well as some nice twists and turns even I didn't see coming."

Sonic slid out of the ring, got a microphone, and began to speak as he got back into the ring. "Yo Chip, great timing. I just figured out who is going to take on Scourge for the SWA Title at 'Sudden Impact!'"

"Wow!" said Crysta excitedly as the crowd cheered.

"Well, its about time!" Wooiser added. "Only question now is, who the hell is it?"

Chip grinned wide. "I see. Well then, lay it on me. Who have you chosen?"

Sonic smirked. "Well, first off, it had to be someone I can trust. And there's only a select few around here who I can say that about." He paused for a moment. "But luckily, there's one person who I can also trust to put the biggest beat down on the Destructix, just like I'm going to give that overgrown rockhead gorilla there!"

A growl came to Simian's face as he heard the comment.

"Anyways, as for who you…" Sonic continued as he pointed to Scourge. "…will be facing, allow me to introduce you to your number one conteder." Sonic turned to Manic and placed a hand on his shoulder. "My bro Manic."

"Say what!" Wooiser exclaimed as everyone in the crowd cheered loudly not only in glee but also in shock. "Manic!" Is Sonic serious!"

"Oh, he's definitely serious!" said Crysta. "And I think this is perhaps the best choice he could've made!"

Scourge raised an eyebrow as Sonic continued to speak. "Manic completely wiped the floor with Sleuth back at 'Onslaught.' And he also took quite the ass-kicking in our match tonight and is still standing strong. Compared to this, taking the title from you will be a cakewalk."

Manic smirked as he took the microphone himself and began to speak. "Heh, well I didn't expect to be named number one contender, but hey I'll take it. Now I can kill two birds with one stone." He leaned on the ropes as he looked at Scourge. "I can not only get my chance to kick your ass, but also take the SWA Title from you."

The crowd cheered and heckled Scourge, and the SWA Champion scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Very well said Manic," said Chip, who was still on the screen. "And it is official – Scourge will defend the SWA Title against Manic at 'Sudden Impact.'" The tiger placed a finger to his chin. "Hmm, this gives me an idea. In fact, I've already decided on what the main event will be next week when we head to the Mystic Cave Spectrum."

"Oh, Chip's already got a main event planned out!" said Crysta.

"Just to give everyone a little taste of 'Sudden Impact's' main event, Manic and Scourge, you both will be in a match next week," said Chip.

"Whoa! Scourge and Manic are going to get a piece of each other next week before the pay-per-view!" said Wooiser.

Chip smirked. "Now, I bet you all are thinking you two are going to face each other. Oh no, I got something better in mind. You see, Manic and Scourge, you both are going to team up with each other in a Tag Team Match."

"Say what!' Wooiser, Crysta, and the crowd exclaimed.

"That's right," Chip continued. "The SWA Champion and his number one contender will team up live next week in a tag team match. And your opponents will be none other than the Tag Team Champions Jet and Storm!"

"Oh my goodness gracious!" Crysta said out loud as the crowd cheered. "That is a blockbuster match!"

"Heh, Manic, Scourge, let me wish you both good luck in your match!" said Chip with a bigger grin on his face.

_**(Lil' Flip feat. Eden – "Respect Me")**_

The cheers continued after Chip disappeared off the titantron.

"Oh my damn, just when I thought nothing else could surprise me tonight!" said Wooiser in shock.

"I'm speechless a bit myself!" Crysta added. "Not only did we just discover Sonic chose his brother Manic to face Scourge for the SWA Title, but those two are also going to team up together in next week's main event against the reigning Tag Team Champions!"

"Man oh man, there is absolutely no way those two are going to be on the same page next week!" said Wooiser. "I bet you something is going to go down! There's no way something _can't _go down!"

"For once I agree with you partner!" said Crysta. "Man, to find this out after everything else that transpired tonight is really something else! I can definitel say that the last stop on the way to 'Sudden Impact' is going to be a real good one!"

"A Special Referee match, a steel cage match, the conclusion of the Tag Team Tournament, and a mega main event!" said Wooiser. "We got it all for next week baby!"

"And I cannot wait for it!" Crysta added with a giggle.

"Everybody, we want to thank you for joining us on another exciting night of action!" said Wooiser. "Be sure to tune in next week when we head to the Mystic Cave Spectrum on the last stop before what has become a very awesome looking 'Sudden Impact!' Until next time, this is Wooiser The Eagle and Crysta The Fox signing off!"

"Goodnight everybody!" said Crysta.

The show ended with Sonic smirking at Simian, who returned it with a glare, Silver leviatating in the air with his US Title around his waist, and Manic on the top turnbuckle looking at Scourge, motioning with his hands that he was going to take the SWA Title from him. Scourge simply gave him a snide, smug, grin and held the SWA Title up high above his head.

_**~End Of Week 11~**_

* * *

_**~Match Re-Cap~**_

_**2 Out Of 3 Falls Match; Griff Goat VS. Shadow The Hedgehog**_ – Shadow defeats Griff by way of pinfall with an overall score of 2-1.

_**Singles Match; Geoffrey St. John VS. Jet The Hawk**_ – Jet defeats Geoffrey by way of pinfall.

_**SWA Tag Team Championship Number One Contender Quarter-Finals Match (Eastern Bracket); Drago The Wolf & Sleuth "Doggy" Dawg VS. Mighty The Armadillo & Valdez The Chameleon **_– Mighty wins the match for his team by way of pinfall.

_**Singles W/ Manager Match; Bunnie Rabbot (W/ Sally Acorn) VS. Penelope Platypus**_ – Bunnie defeats Penelope by way of pinfall.

_**SWA Television Championship Match; Knuckles The Echidna (c) VS. Miles "Tails" Prower**_ – The match ends in a no contest. _**(Double disqualification)**_

_**SWA Tag Team Championship Number One Contender Semi-Finals Match (Western Bracket); Hope The Hedgehog & Dawn Trisen VS. Larry Lynx & Hamlin Pig**_ – Larry wins the match for his team by way of pinfall.

_**Singles Match; Rouge The Bat VS. Tiara Boobowski**_ – Tiara defeats Rouge by way of pinfall.

_**SWA Tag Team Championship Number One Contender Semi-Finals Match (Western Bracket); Vector The Crocodile & Espio The Chameleon VS. Jake The Demonic Hedgehog & Reo The Dragedge – **_Vector wins the match for his team by way of submission.

_**Singles Match; Julie-Su The Echidna VS. Asui Hikaru**_ – Asui defeats Julie-Su by way of pinfall.

_**SWA Tag Team Championship Number One Contender Semi-Finals Match (Eastern Bracket); Elias Acorn & Antoine D'Coolette VS. Fockewulf The Wolf & Bearenger The Bear**_ – Elias wins the match for his team by way of submission.

_**Singles Match; Ray The Flying Squirrel VS. Bark The Polar Bear**_ – Ray defeats Bark by way of disqualification.

_**Non-Title Singles Match; Bean The Dynamite VS. Charmy Bee**_ – Charmy defeats Bean by way of pinfall.

_**6-Man Tag Team Match; Sonic The Hedgehog, Manic The Hedgehog, & Silver The Hedgehog VS. Scourge The Hedgehog, Sergeant Simian, & Lightning Lynx**_ – The match ends in a no contest. _**(Double Disqualification)**_

* * *

_**~Week 12 Preview~**_

_**Special Referee Match;**_ Marine The Raccoon VS. Nic The Weasel

_**Non-Title Singles W/ Manager Match;**_ Miles "Tails" Prower (W/ Knuckles The Echidna) VS. Kragok The Echidna (W/ Lightning Lynx)

_**Steel Cage Match;**_ Sonia The Hedgehog VS. Honey The Cat

_**Singles Match;**_ Shadow The Hedgehog VS. Nack The Weasel

_**Singles Match;**_ Bunnie Rabbot VS. Asui Hikaru

_**SWA Tag Team Championship Number One Contender Semi-Finals Match (Eastern Bracket);**_ Predator Hawk & Flying Frog VS. Mighty The Armadillo & Valdez The Chameleon

_**SWA Tag Team Championship Number One Contender Finals Match (Western Bracket);**_ Larry Lynx & Hamlin Pig VS. Vector The Crocodile & Espio The Chameleon

_**SWA Tag Team Championship Number One Contender Finals Match (Eastern Bracket);**_ Elias Acorn & Antoine D'Coolette VS. ? & ?

_**SWA Tag Team Championship Number One Contender Finals Match;**_ ? & ? VS. ? & ?

_**Non-Title Tag Team Match;**_ Jet The Hawk & Storm The Albatross VS. Scourge The Hedgehog & Manic The Hedgehog

* * *

_**~Confirmed "SWA; Sudden Impact" Matches~**_

_**SWA Championship Match;**_ Scourge The Hedgehog (c) VS. Manic The Hedgehog

_**SWA Cruiserweight Championship Match;**_ Bean The Dynamite (c) VS. Charmy Bee

_**SWA Tag Team Championship Match;**_ Jet The Hawk & Storm The Albatross (c) VS. ? & ?

_**SWA Women's Championship Triple Threat Match;**_ Sally Acorn (c) VS. Marine The Raccoon VS. Nic The Weasel

_**SWA Women's Tag Team Championship Match;**_ Rouge The Bat & Sonia The Hedgehog (c) VS. Tiara Boobowski & Honey The Cat

_**Tag Team Match;**_ Miles "Tails" Prower & Knuckles The Echidna VS. Lightning Lynx & Kragok The Echidna

_**2-On-1 Handicap Match;**_ Bunnie Rabbot & Megan Acorn VS. Asui Hikaru

_**Singles W/ Manager Match;**_ Geoffrey St. John (W/ Hershey The Cat) VS. Drago The Wolf

_**Sadistic Madness Match; **_Shadow The Hedgehog VS. Jake The Demonic Hedgehog

_**Singles Match;**_ Sonic The Hedgehog VS. Sergeant Simian

_**Singles Match;**_ Reo The Dragedge VS. Nack The Weasel

* * *

_**~Author's Note~**_

_**Week 11 has come to an end, and certainly with some big highlights and headlines! After a long time of speculation throughout the night, Manic has been chosen by Sonic as the next challenger to Scourge's SWA Title! Also, Marine and Nic were both chosen by Chip to face Sally for the Women's Title! And the Tag Team Tournament is coming to an end as well! Who will face Jet and Storm for the Tag Team Titles? How will Sally fare being the referee of the Marine/Nic match? And, speaking of Jet and Storm, how will they do taking on the SWA Champion and his new number one contender? And what other kinds of unexpected things will happen between the SWA Competitors on the final stop before "Sudden Impact?"**_

_**Find out next time! Until then my fellow readers and authors, later and happy reading!**_


	14. Week 12

_**~Sonic Wrestling Association~**_

_**~Chapter 14: Week 12~**_

* * *

_**~Current Champions~**_

_**SWA Champion;**_ Scourge The Hedgehog

_**SWA Intercontinental Champion;**_ Miles "Tails" Prower

_**SWA United States Champion; **_ Silver The Hedgehog

_**SWA Television Champion;**_ Knuckles The Echidna

_**SWA Cruiserweight Champion;**_ Bean The Dynamite

_**SWA Hardcore Champion;**_ Walt Wallabee

_**SWA Tag Team Champions;**_ Jet The Hawk & Storm The Albatross

_**SWA Women's Champion;**_ Sally Acorn

_**SWA Women's Tag Team Champions;**_ Rouge The Bat & Sonia The Hedgehog

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

_**(Lil' Flip feat. Gudda Gudda – "Pump My Fist")**_

Many Mobians were sitting inside of an area set up inside of a cave with moss-covered rocks and dangling plant tendrils within dimly-lit subterranean spaces. The crowd was cheering and pumping their fist to the music as pyro exploded on the stage, around the titantron, and above the ring.

"You can tell from how hyped the crowd is tonight that this is going to be one hell of a night of action!" said Wooiser. "Welcome to another episode of 'Sonic Wrestling Association' peoples! Wooiser The Eagle here alongside Crysta The Fox and Crys, we are on the last stop before 'Sudden Impact' and man what a show this is sure to be, even though we are in this cave that brings back some painful memories!"

Crysta laughed. "You mean because of that pit not too far from here that you constantly fell in and got stuck because you missed the vine to lower the bridge?"

Wooiser shivered. "Don't remind me…"

A giggle came from the fox. "Anywho, tonight is certainly going to be one to remember as we have so much in store! The end of the Tag Team Tournament is just on the horizon, we have a Steel Cage Match going on tonight, and we have a huge tag team main event as the unlikely team of the SWA Champion Scourge and his new number one contender Manic square off against the Tag Team Champions Jet and Storm!"

_**(Pantera – "10's")**_

"Oh, and speaking of which!" said Wooiser as loud boos came from the crowd.

As the music played Scourge came out from behind the curtain, sunglasses and jacket and all, and made his way down the ramp with the SWA Title on his shoulder.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the reigning SWA Champion, Scourge The Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

"We were just talking about the SWA Champion and 'lo and behind, there he is!" said Crysta as Scourge got into the ring and got a microphone. "And I gotta say, I wonder how he feels about finding out that Manic is challenging him for the SWA Title in just six more days!"

Scourge went to one of the corners of the ring and had a seat up on the top turnbuckle as the crowd continued to boo and jeer him. Smirking, he held the microphone to his lips and began to speak. "Heh, let me ask you all something – how does it feel to be in the presence of the greatest champion in the history of this business?"

"Amen to that brother!" said Wooiser as louder boos came from the crowd.

"He certainly is quick to brag about himself, like always!" Crysta added.

Scourge adjusted his title belt before holding it up above him. "What more can I say? I defeated Sonic not once, but twice with this here title on the line. And in six days time, what I'm going to do to his brother is going to pretty much a walk in the park, probably the easiest match I've had thus far."

"If I were him I wouldn't be counting Manic out!" said Crysta.

"Why not? He has every right to!" Wooiser said.

"And I've heard what everyone has been saying, even our commentating team down there," said Scourge. "The only reason I am still champion, and champion in the first place, is because of the Destructix. Do you all agree with that?"

The crowd cheered and said "Yes!" in unison, causing Scourge to roll his eyes. "And from that response, its apparent that all of you were dropped on your heads as kids and are obviously messed up in the brain."

"Oh! Did he just go there?" Crysta said in a shocked voice as the crowd roared with boos.

"Ha! And he's right too!" Wooiser added.

"All of you aside, let's focus on tonight," Scourge continued. "So I'm in some tag team match against the Tag Team Champions and my partner, of all people, is Manic. Pssh, thanks a lot for making that match _boss. _Manic, I know you can hear me so listen up closely. I could give a damn what kind of match this is or whether you are my partner or not. At the end of the day, you'd best not try anything funny because if you do, believe me when I say you'll regret it."

_**(Coolio – "It Takes A Thief")**_

"Uh oh! Things are about to get good!" said Crysta as the music played and the crowd cheered.

Scourge groaned as he looked to the stage and saw Manic walk out from behind the curtains, his hands in the pockets of his vest.

"What the heck is he doing out here right now?" Wooiser asked in annoyance. "This is the champ's time!"

"Scourge pretty much called Manic out and threatened him on top of that!" said Crysta. "That gives him more than enough reason to be out here, that and he's the number one contender to Scourge's title!"

Scourge eyed Manic and smirked. "Well, look who decided to show up. Since you're actually out here, I take it that you're here to say that you see things my way right? If that's the case, then we're all good and I'll see you later in our match tonight."

Manic scoffed before taking one of his hands out of his pocket, holding a microphone of his own, and held it to his lips. "Actually, the reason I'm out here is because I was tired of hearing you ramble."

"Why that no-good…!" Wooiser exclaimed as the crowd cheered more and even chanted Manic's name. "This is flat-out disrespect to the SWA Champion!"

"I'd say Scourge is getting what he deserves!" said Crysta.

Scourge scoffed and placed his sunglasses back over his eyes.

"Now, if you're done boring everyone to death, let's get down to the nitty-gritty," Manic continued. "As for our match tonight, I couldn't agree more with you. It wasn't my idea to team with you and what you said rings true for you as well – if by any chance you do decide you want to stab me in the back, and I'm fully expecting you to do so, just know you ain't gonna get nothing past me. I grew up on the streets and having eyes in the back of my head kinda comes with the territory. And you may have gotten one up on my brother, but that's not gonna happen with me pal."

The crowd cheered for Manic as Scourge leaned back against the turnbuckle as if he didn't care about what Manic was saying. "Yeah yeah, that's all well good. So I tell you what – in our match tonight, and this goes against the way I do things, but if you have my back then I'll have yours. How's that sound?"

The crowd booed loudly. "It looks like the crowd doesn't believe Scourge for one second!" said Crysta.

"And why not!? If the champ is giving his word, then that should be more than enough for them!" said Wooiser.

Manic narrowed his eyes at the SWA Champion. "Pssh, I don't know what kind of fool you take me for Scourge. If you think I'm believing that crap, you can just save it. But one thing you can keep in your mind is after our match tonight is over, I'm gonna be one step away from taking the SWA Title from you and really bringing some style to it, heh."

The crowd cheered loudly for Manic as he smirked at Scourge and left the ring area, leaving the SWA Champion chuckling smugly. "Well, at least I tried to be a buddy to him," he said. "As for our match tonight, we'll just have to wait and see what happens." Scourge tossed the microphone out of the ring before exiting it and making his way to the back as well, being heckled and jeered by the fans as he did so.

"Man, the fireworks definitely got started in a big way tonight with this confrontation!" said Wooiser.

"No kidding! And who knows what else to expect from the SWA Champion and his number one contender before this night is over!" said Crysta. "And speaking of champions, our first night of the match is going to feature the Women's Champion as well as her not one, but two number one contenders!"

* * *

_**~Special Referee Match; Marine The Raccoon VS. Nic The Weasel~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a Special Referee Match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(American Pearl – "Revelation")**_

Loud cheers came from the crowd as the music played and moments later, Sally came from behind the curtain, wearing a cut low referee shirt as well as having her title belt on her shoulder. She smiled at the bowing fans ringside and shook their hands before reaching the ring, sliding into it, and holding her title belt up high above her as a golden light shown down on her in the center of the ring.

"Introducing the special referee for this match, the reigning SWA Women's Champion, Sally 'The Princess' Acorn!" said the ring announcer.

"The Women's Champion has made the scene, and what a glorious entrance that was!" said Crysta. "But this is a change as we are used to seeing her competing and not refereeing! Have to wonder how this is going to play out!"

"Oh, don't even! We all know what Sally's got up her sleeve!" said Wooiser. "The two that are going to be in this match are her number one contenders! You better believe she's going to do something to have an edge up on them in their match in six days!"

"I will kick your teeth in if you keep that up!" Crysta threatened. "I also wonder if Sally's going to be able to keep her mind on officiating this match and not thinking about what Asui has been saying about her lately!"

Sally placed her title belt outside the ring and stood in the middle of the ring and waited for her future opponents to arrive.

_**(Destiny's Child – "Survivor")**_

Loud boos came from the crowd as the music played and seconds later Nic came sauntering from behind the curtain and struck a pose on the stage while holding her hat up above her. Looking at the ring, Nic smirked as she placed her hat back on her head, went down the ramp, slid into the ring, and eyed Sally as she went to her corner.

"Introducing first, from The Floating Island, weighing in at 66 lbs., Nic The Weasel!" said the ring announcer.

"You know what, I gotta give props to the boss man Chip for making Nic one of the challengers for the Women's Title!" said Wooiser. "She's got one heck of a run going on, including that phenomenal win over Blaze in a Barbed Wire Match of all things!"

"Can't argue with that!" said Crysta. "When she was named a contender to Sally, I got to say I was surprised! But after thinking about all she's done, then it's hard to argue with why she was chosen! And you never know! We may be looking at the new Women's Champion in Nic!"

Nic smirked at Sally as she removed her hat and vest, placing them outside the ring and waiting for her opponent.

_**(Tahirih Walker – "A New Venture")**_

Loud cheers came from the crowd as the music played and seconds later, Marine came from behind the curtain, strutting slightly as she made her way down to the ring, circled it and slapped hands with the fans ringside before sliding into the ring.

"And the opponent, from Southern Island, weighing in at 26 lbs., Marine The Raccoon!" said the ring announcer.

"Now this chick!" Wooiser began. "What in the heck has she done to even be in consideration for the Women's Title!? Please tell me that!"

"Hmm, let's see…She and Blaze defeated Nic and C.S., she won that Inferno Match…That should be more than enough reason, if you ask me!" said Crysta. "And she just may be able to get the job done too! But first, we are going to see her and Nic square off one on one with Sally as the referee! This is gonna be great!"

Marine shook Sally's hand and went to her corner. At the same time, Nic rolled her eyes at the both of them. Seconds later, Sally called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Marine and Nic, one on one!" said Wooiser.

As the match began Marine cracked her knuckles a bit as Nic smirked smugly at her. The two of them closed the distance with other as Nic ran at her, throwing a punch at her face. Marine ducked the attack and ran for the ropes.

"Whoa! Marine just barely got out of the way from having her face caved in right at the beginning of the match!" said Wooiser.

Nic regained her bearings before turning around, seeing Marine leap off the ropes, and fly back at her, hitting her with a Springboard Crossbody and bring her to the mat on her back, landing in a pinning position.

1

Nic kicked out of the pin and tried to roll out of the ring, only to be stopped by Marine.

"Marine hits a nice Springboard Crossbody and went for the win, but Nic kicked out and is now trying to put distance between her and Marine!" said Crysta.

Marine picked Nic up to her feet and whipped her into the ropes, bending over afterwards. Bouncing off the ropes, Nic saw the bent over Marine and rushed at her, lifting her knee and drive it right into Marine's head so hard it caused the raccoon to fly back onto her back.

"Oooh, what a hell of s knee that was by Nic! Ha, she really put Marine on her ass with that one!" said Wooiser.

Nic smirked as she leapt onto the raccoon and pinned her.

1

Marine kicked out of the pin.

"After a big knee Marine still has more than enough to kick out just as quick as Nic herself did!" said Crysta.

Nic smacked the back of Marine's head as the raccoon was getting to her feet before grabbing her with both hands and running right for the ropes. At the last second, Marine grabbed the ropes to keep herself from being thrown out and delivered a hard knee to Nic afterwards.

"Aww man! Come on Nic! Get her!" said Wooiser.

As the weasel held her gut and staggered back, Marine leapt over her, landed on her back, wrapped her arms around Nic's legs, and pulled her down into a pin with a Sunset Flip.

1

Nic kicked out of the pin by rolling backwards and getting to her knees.

"What a great Sunset Flip by Marine! She just didn't have enough to keep Nic down!" said Crysta.

Marine shot to her feet, ran at Nic, and clobbered her with a hard kick to her head, sending a smack throughout the building and dropping the weasel to the mat on her back.

"Gah, come on Sally! Call a foul or something!" said Wooiser.

"For a kick to the head!? Give me a break Woozie!" said Crysta.

Marine wiped her brow before making her way to one of the corners and leaping up to the top turnbuckle.

"This is not good at all! Marine's gone upstairs!" said Wooiser.

Looking down at Nic, Marine stretched out before turning backwards and leaping off the turnbuckle, spinning her body around as she performed a front flip.

"Oh my gosh, look at that!" said Crysta.

Nic looked up, saw Marine coming, and lifted her knees up, causing Marine to land on them stomach first.

"Oh-ho, you mean look at _that!_ Nic gets her knees up just at the right time!" said Wooiser.

Marine coughed up some spit as Nic held her and rolled over into a pinning position.

1

Marine kicked out of the pin.

"And Marine manages to kick out after her high-flying move was countered!" said Crysta.

Nic landed a hammer fist to Marine's stomach before standing up, picking her opponent up to her feet, and picking her up in the Body Slam position. However, Marine managed to wrap her legs around Nic's head and began spinning around to hit her with a Leg Scissor Takedown.

"Oh crap! Nic, watch out for this!" said Wooiser.

Marine was about to execute the maneuver until Nic grabbed her legs and threw her off of her, causing the raccoon to spin around in the air before crashing down on the mat on her side.

"Oh! Another big counter from Nic as she avoids what would've been a very grueling attack!" said Crysta.

Nic took a deep breath of relief before leaping onto Marine and covering her.

1

Marine kicked out of the pin, holding her hurt side.

"Damn, she kicked out! But she's hurt! Nic, stay on her!" said Wooiser.

Nic groaned in annoyance before picking Marine up and backing her into the ropes. As she did this, Marine managed to lock her arms around her waist, landing some hard knees to her knees, slightly buckling her.

"Marine's starting to fight back with some good knees!" said Crysta.

Nic tried to get out of the raccoon's hold on her, but was unable to as Marine backed her to the middle of the ring. Marine then tried to execute a Belly-To-Belly Suplex, but her side was still hurting and she wasn't able to pull it off.

"Ha! It looks like Marine's injury is coming into play here!" said Wooiser.

Nic finally managed to break out of the body lock and leveled Marine with a massive Clothesline that dropped her down on her back.

"Holy crap! What an insane Clothesline that was! Marine may be down for the count after that one!" said Crysta.

Marine grit her teeth in pain as she felt herself being pinned by the weasel.

1

Marine kicked out of the pin so hard she landed on her stomach afterwards.

"Dang it! Just stay down Marine! It's not that hard!" said Wooiser.

Nic pulled her own hair in frustration a bit before quickly getting to her feet, picking Marine up, getting behind her, lifted her up, and hit a Back Suplex on her, holding her down in a pinning position as she did so.

1

2

Marine kicked out right before three, causing the crowd to react happily.

"Whoa! That one was close! Ni almost had Marine after hitting that Back Suplex!" said Crysta.

"Oh, spare me! That was as slow a count as I have ever seen! Damn it, Sally did that on purpose!" said Wooiser.

Nic angrily got to her feet, kicked the nearby bottom ropes, and got right in Sally's face, arguing with her about the count.

"It looks like Nic has the same stupid thinking as you Woozie! She's complaining that Sally made a slow count, which it wasn't! It was a fair two count!" said Crysta.

As Sally began to argue back with Nic, Marine shook the cobwebs out of her head before seeing that Nic was distracted.

"Oh no! Nic, behind you!" said Wooiser.

Thinking quickly, she snuck up on Nic and rolled her up.

1

2

Nic rolled through the pin and got Marine rolled up into a pinning position of her own.

"Nic reversed the roll up and now has one of her own!" said Crysta.

1

2

3

"Oh my God, she did it! Nic won! She won!" said Wooiser.

The match was over and Sally called for the bell.

"It's all over! Nic has defeated Marine!" said Crysta.

_**(Destiny's Child – "Survivor")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, Nic The Weasel!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The crowd booed loudly as the winner was announced and the music played. Nic got to her feet and sauntered around smugly and victoriously as Marine looked up with a look of shock on her face.

"Hahaha, Nic got the win and look at Marine! She can't believe it! I love it!" said Wooiser.

"That was pretty shocking how that how ending played out!" said Crysta.

Nic went to Sally and, with one hand on her hip, demanded for Sally to hold her hand up in the air. Frowning slightly, Sally grabbed Nic's free arm and did so, much to the audience's chagrin.

"Yeah, that's right Sally! Hold up the arm of the victor!" said Wooiser.

"Will you shut up already!?" Crysta yelled. "As much as I know it pains Sally to do so, of course she will!"

Nic snatched her arm back before walking to the side of the ring and exiting, backing up the ramp with the same look on her face and motioning with her hands that she was going to be the next Women's Champion.

"I firmly believe we are looking at the next Women's Champion right there!" said Wooiser.

As Nic left the area, Sally went to Marine and held a hand out to her to help her to her feet. Though visibly angry, Marine looked up at Sally and took her hand, and once she was to her feet, she snatched her hand away from Sally and eyed her in the middle of the ring.

"Uh oh! This doesn't look good!" said Crysta.

A hush came over the building as the two females started down each other and then Marine said something inaudible before exiting the ring.

"Whoa, hold up! What did Marine say there!?" I wanna know!" said Wooiser.

Marine walked backwards, not taking her eyes off of Sally as the Women's Champion was handed her title belt and placed it onto her shoulder, watching her future opponent leave the area.

"I'd say things just got heated between those two, and with their title match just six days away, who knows what will happen when they and Nic go at it with the Women's Title up for grabs!" said Crysta.

"This is perfect for Nic! With these two not on good terms I bet she'll take advantage of everything she can to come away with the win and title belt!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

"Congrats on your win last week Charmy," Mighty said with a grin as he patted the bee on his back. "I'm sure that you will do just fine against Bean in six more days."

Charmy smiled big at his friend. "Hehe, thanks lots Mighty! By this time next week the new CW Champion is going to be me! Me, me, me…!"

Mighty, as well as Valdez right beside him, shook their heads. "Well then, if we are done here, let's be on our way as we have a future title match of our own," said Valdez as he walked off towards the ring area.

"Always in such a rush," said Mighty before turning to Charmy. "Catch you later Charms."

The bee was still caught up in his singing and childish antics that he didn't pay no mind to Mighty. "Huh, kids these days," the armadillo muttered before following Valdez to the ring area.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Hehe, Charmy certainly is excited about his title shot against Bean isn't he?" Crysta giggled.

"Bah, we all know where I stand on that bee winning against Bean!" said Wooiser. "Don't even want to talk about it! Let's discuss something more important, like our next match in the Tag Team Tournament which is coming up next!"

"It's all coming to an end tonight so let's get it started!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~SWA Tag Team Championship Number One Contender Semi-Finals Match (Eastern Bracket); Predator Hawk & Flying Frog VS. Mighty The Armadillo & Valdez The Chameleon~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is the next match in the Tag Team Tournament to determine the number one contenders for the SWA Tag Team Championship!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Dust For Life/Cage 9 – "Step Into the Light/I Am Perfection")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and seconds later, Mighty came rolling from behind the curtain and down the ramp as Valdez appeared right beside him out of thin air. Mighty uncurled himself and the both of them slid into the ring.

"Introducing first, weighing in at a combined weight of 163 lbs., Valdez The Chameleon and Mighty The Armadillo!" said the ring announcer.

"If you want my honest opinion these guys shouldn't even be this close in the tournament, especially after last week!" said Wooiser. "The only reason they won was because of what Geoffrey did to Drago!"

"We are NOT going to get into this again, unless you want to get smacked!" Crysta threatened. "And as far as these guys go, they are a great team that have come real far and they could possibly be just a few matches a way from challenging Jet and Storm!"

Mighty and Valdez went to their corner and waited for their opponents to arrive.

_**(I O N – "Why/Deeper")**_

Boos came from the crowd as the music played and moments later, Predator came flying from behind the curtain as Flying did a few huge hops that landed him right in the ring, in his and Predator's corner. Predator flew to the turnbuckle behind Flying and landed in a crouched position on it.

"And the opponents, representing the Destructix, weighing in at a combined weight of 167 lbs., Flying Frog and Predator Hawk!" said the ring announcer.

"Now these guys are ones that do earn their spot for making it this far in the tournament!" said Wooiser. "In fact, they are my picks to win the whole thing!"

"Pssh, these guys have sure taken the easy route a few times in this whole thing!" said Crysta. "Don't act like they haven't! But at the same time, they are an impressive team that could give Mighty and Valdez a run for their money!"

It was decided that Predator and Mighty would begin the match. After Flying and Valdez got out of the ring and onto the apron, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Predator and Flying taking on Mighty and Valdez!" said Wooiser.

"And the wins will advance in the Tag Team Tournament!" said Crysta.

The match started off very quick with Predator rushing right at Mighty. However, Mighty was one step ahead of him as he leaped up and landed a hard Spinning Kick to the hawk's gut.

"Dang it Predator, how could you screw up right at the beginning!" said Wooiser.

As Predator fell to a knee holding his stomach, Mighty made his way to the top turnbuckle of his corner, quickly sized his opponent up, and leapt off towards him. Predator quickly looked up and jumped at the armadillo, knocking him out of the air with a Clothesline.

"Oh my! Just when we thought he was in trouble, Predator knocks Mighty down in midair with a well timed Clothesline!" said Crysta.

Mighty fell to the mat on his back and Predator covered him.

1

Mighty kicked out of the pin.

"Don't worry about it Predator! Stay on him!" said Wooiser.

Predator got Mighty to his feet, backed him into the ropes, and threw him into the adjacent ones. As Mighty came back to him, Predator threw a Head Kick, which Mighty ducked under and leapt onto the ropes in front of him.

"Mighty avoids a big kick to the head!" said Crysta.

Predator turned around and his eyes widened as he saw Mighty leap at him, wrap his arm around his head, swing his body around, and drive him down to the mat head-first with a Springboard Tornado DDT.

"Aww man! Mighty hits that huge DDT out of nowhere! Come on Predator!" said Wooiser.

Predator held his head and grit his teeth as Mighty covered him.

1

Predator quickly kicked out of the pin, rolled to his corner, and tagged Flying.

"Predator not only kicks out but he's also gotten Flying tagged in!" said Crysta.

Boos sounded from the crowd as the frog quickly got into the ring and they turned their attention to Mighty, who had just gotten up. Mighty had little to no time to react as the Destructix members ran at him and they hit him with a Shoulder Block and kick to the stomach at the same time, sending him flying to the mat on his back.

"Hell yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" said Wooiser.

Predator smirked before rolling out of the ring and Flying covering their downed opponent.

1

Mighty kicked out of the pin, but he was knocked for a loop after the double team maneuver.

"That's a fighter right there, being able to kick out that fast after being with those moves!" said Crysta.

Flying laughed maniacally as he got to his feet and leapt up to one of the top turnbuckles.

"Uh oh! The crazy one's about to go sky-high with something here!" said Wooiser.

He swirled his long tongue out and around in a circle before leaping off, curling his body up, and extending it while turning in a front flip and landing on Mighty stomach first, hitting the Five-Star Frog Splash and getting loud boos from the crowd.

"Oh my God! Flying just hit his Five-Star Frog Splash! Right off the bat!" said Crysta.

"This match is going to be over in record time!" said Wooiser.

Flying snickered as he landed in am immediate pinning position on Mighty and hooked his leg.

1

2

Mighty got his shoulder off the mat, breaking the pin and getting cheers from the crowd.

"Oh! Just a millisecond away from a three count! I thought Mighty was done for after that one!' said Crysta.

Flying grinned evilly as he got to his feet and circled the downed Mighty a few times before running to the ropes, leaping on the middle one, and performing a Springboard Moonsault off of them.

"Mighty'll be done and out after this one, I bet!" said Wooiser.

However, Mighty managed to get his knees up and Flying landed right on them, yelling out as he fell onto his side, clutching his gut.

"Ah, not just yet! Mighty gets a big counter that could change the flow of this match!" said Crysta.

Mighty took a few seconds to regain his bearings before rolling over and draping an arm across Flying.

1

Flying kicked out of the pin, but continued to hold his stomach.

"Ha! Now who's kicking out quick!?" said Wooiser.

Mighty got to his corner and tagged in Valdez as he himself rolled out of the ring.

"And here comes Valdez! I bet he's looking to do some damage with his high-flying moves!" said Crysta.

Valdez walked on the apron until he was parallel to the downed Flying. Afterwards, he leapt up onto the top rope, launched himself off of it, performed a front flip in midair, and drove his knee right into Flying's face.

"Oh come on ref, that's a foul man! He can't do that!" said Wooiser.

Flying yelled out in pain as he grabbed his face and Valdez quickly covered him.

1

Flying kicked out of the pin but was obviously still in a world of pain.

"Flying kicks out, but man he is sure in a bad way after that knee!" said Crysta.

Predator got into the ring for a split second and began to taunt Valdez, who went after him trying to attack him, but the hawk launched himself out of the ring and to the floor, a smirk on his face.

"Good job by Predator there!" said Wooiser.

"What the heck are you talking about!? He deliberately got in the ring without being the legal guy!" said Crysta.

Through pained eyes, Flying looked up and saw Valdez was distracted. Fighting through the pain he was in, he shot to his feet and clobbered the chameleon from behind, knocking him down.

"Down goes Valdez!" said Wooiser.

Predator smirked before leaping onto the apron and tagging Flying.

"And now Flying's been officially tagged into the match!" said Crysta.

The crowd booed at Predator as he entered the ring, picked Valdez up with Flying, and they both leveled him with Double Elbows to his face, knocking him down once again.

"And that's the way to go! Keep it up fellas!" said Wooiser.

Flying chuckled darkly before getting out of the ring as Predator covered Valdez.

1

Valdez kicked out of the pin.

"And Predator only gets a one count!" said Crysta.

Predator thought quickly, wrapping his arm around Valdez's neck as he pulled him to his feet, putting some pressure on him as he lead him over to one of the turnbuckles.

"Headlocl applied by Predator as he makes his way to the turnbuckle!" said Wooiser.

Releasing the stunned chameleon, Predator quickly leapt up to the top turnbuckle, turned to his opponent with a smirk, leapt off at him, and brought him down with a Seated Senton, landing in an immediate pinning position.

1

Valdez mustered up enough energy to kick out once again, but he was beginning to get wore down.

"Valdez kicks out again, but look at him! He's dead tired from the beating his been on the receiving end in there!" said Crysta.

Predator grabbed the chameleon's arm and dragged him to his corner, tagging back in Flying.

"The Destructix are keeping some quick paced tags going as Flying comes back in!" said Wooiser.

The frog grit his teeth in a crazy fashion as he leapt over the ropes and grabbed Valdez's free arm and, together with Predator, proceeded to twist both of his arms around and slam them down into the mat, causing pain to shoot through both of the chameleon's arms.

"Ouch! That hurt both of my arms, dammit!" said Crysta.

Predator exited the ring as Flying covered Valdez.

1

Valdez was close enough to the ropes to put his foot on them, breaking the pin.

"Oh come on! How lucky can you be!?" said Wooiser.

Flying growled before looking over at Predator, who he exchanged looks with and nodded.

"What was that glance all about!?" said Crysta.

Turning his attention back to Valdez, Flying landed some hard shots to his shoulder before picking him up and rushing at one of the empty corners, throwing Valdez right through the ropes and causing his shoulder to hit the steel post at full impact.

"Oh snap! Valdez's shoulder has got to be in pieces after that!" said Wooiser.

Mighty saw his partner in peril and was about to enter the ring until Predator, who had snuck over to him, pulled him off the apron and causing him to hit the ring face-first.

"Did you see that!? Mighty made a move to get in there, but Predator stopped him at the last second!" said Crysta.

The crowd was all over both Destructix members with loud boos and jeers as Flying laughed crazily before pulling the heavily injured Valdez out of the corner and rolled him up into a pin.

1

2

3

"Whoo! Yeah! Flying got him!" said Wooiser.

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It's all over! Predator and Flying have defeated Mighty and Valdez!" said Crysta.

_**(I O N – "Why/Deeper")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, Predator Hawk and Flying Frog!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The boos continued as the music played and the winners were announced. Flying laughed crazily as he rolled out of the ring and beside Predator. The hawk smirked victoriously at his partner as the referee got out of the ring and held both of their arms up in the air.

"Oh, what a joyous time this is!" said Wooiser. "This means that Predator and Flying are moving onto the finals of the Eastern Bracket against Elias and Antoine! They are one more step to being the number one contenders for the Tag Team Titles and Mighty and Valdez's luck has run out!"

"As much as I hate to admit it, these guys had a game plan and stuck to it!" said Crysta. "Keep Valdez isolated from his partner and keep the pressure on him until they came away with the win!"

Frog licked his long tongue around once, giggling like crazy as Predator lead him back up the ramp as Mighty got into the ring and checked on Valdez.

"And look at this! I can guarantee you that Mighty is upset with Valdez for losing and knocking them both out of the tournament!" said Wooiser.

"Oh, put a lid on it!" said Crysta. "Mighty is concerned over his friend who may very well have a bad injury after what Flying did to him!"

The chameleon sat up and, along with Mighty, glared angrily at the Destructix members as they took their leave from the area.

"Yeah, lookie at the winners boys!" said Wooiser. "As well as the guys who are going to advance in the tournament!"

"Mighty and Valdez had a good run, but it just wasn't meant to be on this night!" said Crysta. "I'm proud of those guys and I know they'll bounce back soon from this!"

* * *

_**~Backstage Area~**_

"Heh, did you see that!?" Lightning smirked as he turned his attention to Kragok, who was beside him as they were looking at a monitor. "My boys went out there and got it done, and that's exactly what we're gonna do in six more days as well as what you're gonna do up next against Tails, am I right?"

Kragok frowned hard from under his cloak and glared over at the lynx, not saying a word.

"Geez, always so quiet," Lightning muttered. "Well anyways, you ain't gotta worry about either him nor that chump Knuckles trying anything 'cuz I got your back, believe it!"

Again, Kragok didn't say a thing. The look on his face, if possible, got even colder as he sauntered off towards the ring, walking past Predator and Flying.

"Hey yo, guys!" Lightning laughed. "That's how you do it! This tournament is as good as both of yours!"

Predator crossed his arms. "Wasn't too hard. This tournament will be ours in just a few more matches. So, what's up with him?" the hawk asked, motioned Kragok.

Lightning shrugged. "Got me. Probably just focused on tearing that two-tailed punk to pieces, heh."

"I see," Predator said as he looked over his shoulder. "See to it that nothing too bad goes down out there. And speaking of which, I'd best make sure our resident frog doesn't go off the deep end."

"Got'cha! Catch you later!"

With that being said, Lightning sped off to catch up with Kragok.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Oh boy, I've sure been looking forward to this match since last week!" said Wooiser. "As we just saw, Kragok is all about business tonight!"

"And remember why the boss man Chip made this match!" said Crysta. "In order to make sure things don't jump off and get out of control, both Kragok and the IC Champion Tails are going to have some company! This is sure to be a good one between two halves of a huge tag team match at 'Sudden Impact!'"

* * *

_**~Non-Title Singles W/ Manager Match; Miles "Tails" Prower (W/ Knuckles The Echidna) VS. Kragok The Echidna (W/ Lightning Lynx)~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is a Non-Title Singles With Manager Match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Finger Eleven – "Drag You Down")**_

Loud boos rang out as the music played and red lights flickered on and off rapidly. Seconds later Kragok came walking out slowly from behind the curtain with his cloak and made his way down the ramp, being followed by Lightning who was a bit irked by the echidna. Kragok reached the ring, walked up the steps, and entered the ring as Lightning stood in his corner.

"Introducing first, being accompanied by Lightning Lynx, representing the Dark Legion, from Angel Island, weighing in at 100 lbs., Kragok The Echidna!" said the ring announcer.

"The former Hardcore Champion is ready for an all out war it seems!" said Wooiser. "The way he came down here even has Lightning a bit out of wack!"

"I'd hate to be around this guy any time he is like this!" said Crysta. "But remember how this guys screwed up what was a great match between two of our champions last week! You better believe that Tails and Knuckles are going to be looking to get some payback for their match being ruined!"

Kragok took off his cloak and threw it outside where Lightning just barely managed to catch it, looking at it with a slightly freaked expression on his face. Kragok stood in his corner and waited for his opponent to arrive.

_**(Kaz Silver – "Believe In Myself")**_

Cheers came from the crowd along with chants of "Tails! Tails!" Seconds afterwards, Tails and Knuckles both came flying from behind the curtain before landing on the stage. They smiled at each other before holding their title belts up high above them as orange pyro exploded on the sides of the stage. The crowd cheered and applauded them both as they flew down the ramp and Tails went into the ring as Knuckles went to his corner.

"And the opponent, being accompanied by the reigning SWA Television Champion 'Rad Red' Knuckles The Echidna, from Westside Island, weighing in at 69 lbs., ladies and gentlemen, he is the reigning SWA Intercontinental Champion, Miles 'Tails' Prower!" said the ring announcer.

"Now, here's my problem – why the heck is Knuckles out here!?" Wooiser asked. "Tails is the Intercontinental Champion for crying out loud! And he's a big boy! He doesn't need any backup!"

"Shut up!" Crysta threatened. "Knuckles has as much right to be out here as Lightning does! And that's the answer to your question – if Lightning tried anything, Knuckles will be there to stop him! There's no way he's gonna let him screw up another match, especially what is sure to be a good one between Tails and Kragok!"

Tails handed Knuckles his title belt and turned his attention to Kragok afterwards as the referee called for the bell, beginning the match.

"And here we go!" said Wooiser. "Tails and Kragok, one on one!"

Tails started off quickly, running at Kragok and landing hard kicks to his legs and midsection to buckle him.

"Tails gets started off real fast with some leg kicks!" said Crysta.

After eating a few kicks, Kragok kneed the fox in his midsection, stopping his assault. After grabbing Tails by the back of his neck, he turned and lifted him off his feet, tossing him over the top rope.

"Fox overboard!" said Wooiser.

However, Tails grabbed the top rope and, displaying great balance, swung his legs back into the ring and connected with a hard kick across Kragok's head, dropping him on his back.

"Wow! What an awesome move by Tails! That was a great show of skill!" said Crysta.

Tails landed back inside the ring and covered the echidna.

1

Kragok kicked out of the pin by throwing Tails off of him and getting to his knees.

"Ha! It's gonna take more than skill for tails to beat Kragok!" said Wooiser.

Scrambling back to his feet, Tails backed into the ropes, ran at Kragok, and kicked him flush in the face with both of his feet, causing the echidna's head to go flying back and smashing to the mat.

"Ooo, what a Dropkick to the face that was! That just may be what Tails has to do to come away with a 'W' here!" said Crysta.

Blood began to flow from Kragok's nose and a growl escaped his lips as he found himself being covered by Tails once more.

1

Kragok threw Tails off of him again.

"Even being bloodied isn't going to keep Kragok down!" said Wooiser.

Both competitors got back to their feet and Kragok rushed at Tails. The IC Champion turned and ran towards one of the corners, leaping on the middle turnbuckle, and launching himself back at the oncoming echidna, catching him with a Sprinboard Elbow to his throat, knocking him down.

"Tails gets some flying going, leveling Kragok with a nice elbow that looked like it had some extra 'Mph!' to it!" said Crysta.

Tails took a deep breath before leaping onto Kragok, covering him for a third time.

1

Kragok kicked out of the pin, holding his throat with one hand.

"That ain't gonna work either Tails! What'cha gonna do next!?" Wooiser asked.

Tails kept on the offensive by landing some elbows to his opponent before getting up and starting to rain down kicks on him. Suddenly, Kragok grabbed one of Tails' kick attempts and wrapped his own legs around his, dropping the IC Champion down to the mat and locking a Knee Bar on him.

"Oh no, this is bad! Kragok has locked a submission hold on Tails! Just look at the angle at which he is bending his leg!" said Crysta.

Tails grit his teeth and tried to fight out of Kragok's ferocious grasp, but he wasn't able to escape. Knuckles and the crowd tried to will Tails on as Lightning cheered for Kragok and got some heckles from the ones ringside.

"All that yelling from Knuckles ain't gonna do anything! This just may be it for the IC Champion!" said Wooiser.

Kragok twisted and pulled Tails' leg more before releasing him and covering him.

1

Tails kicked out with his good leg and held his hurt one in pain.

"I think not! Tails has a lot more left! That dude is a fighter through and through!" said Crysta.

Kragok grinned darkly as he got to his feet and watched as Tails had to use his legs as support as he slowly rose up. Once Tails was up, Kragok landed a punch to his head.

"Yeah! What a punch! Knuckles, eat your heart out!" said Wooiser.

Tails stumbled a bit before responding with a hard leg kick with his good leg.

"Tails isn't taking this lying down! He fights back with a kick!" said Crysta.

Kragok grit his teeth before following up with another punch, which Tails answered with another kick.

"Now we got ourselves a good ol' brawl! This is more like it! Let 'em fight!" said Wooiser.

The back and forth went on for a while until Tails got the better of the situation with a kick to the back of Kragok's knee so hard it sent the echidna down to a knee.

"Ouch! That was one devastating kick to the back of the knee!" said Crysta.

Tails pushed Kragok down to his back and covered him.

1

Kragok kicked out of the pin with his leg that wasn't hurt.

"Tails can't keep him down no matter what he does!" said Wooiser.

Lightning smirked as he saw Kragok get out of the pinning position. Tails took a deep breath as he slowly got to his feet and went to the ropes, taking a breather. Just then, Kragok suddenly sat up and snapped his head over at the unsuspecting Tails.

"Whoa! Did you see that! It's almost like Kragok rose from the dead!" said Crysta.

Knuckles tried to tell Tails but Kragok had gotten up, went to Tails, and grabbed him by the back of his head. Tails tried to get away, but Kragok wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, lifted him up, and threw him down on his stomach.

"Nothing pretty about that, but it damn sure is effective!" said Wooiser.

Tails clutched his stomach before being kicked onto his back by Kragok and covered.

1

Tails got his leg onto the nearby ropes, breaking the pin.

"Whew! Thank goodness for the ropes being there! Tails was able to get a limb on them ad break the pin!" said Crysta.

Knuckles clapped for his friend as Lightning was beside himself on the other side of the ring. Meanwhile, Kragok was starting to lose it as he began to ruthlessly drive his knee into Tails' side, almost crushing the fox's bones with each shot.

"Oh-ho, now he's pissed! Kragok's all over Tails with those knees!" said Wooiser.

Kragok finished with one more knee and covered Tails again.

1

Tails just barely managed to kick out and the crowd was rallying behind him while Kragok got a sick look on his face.

"Tails kicks out again! I have to wonder if even Kragok thinks he can keep the IC Champion down for good!" said Crysta.

Standing to his feet, he paced around in a few circles, getting angrier with each step he took. Afterwards, he made his way over to the turnbuckle that Tails was closest to and climbed to the top of it.

"What the…!? He's gone upstairs! What is Kragok about to do now!?" said Wooiser.

Kragok growled as he looked down at the IC Champion and taking flight, driving his clenched fist right into Tails' forehead.

"A huge Fist Drop! As if his other punches weren't bad enough!" said Crysta.

Tails held his throbbing and hurt head as Kragok covered him.

1

Tails got his shoulder up, breaking the pin and getting more cheers from the crowd.

"Alright, this is starting to tick me off too! Just stay down, dammit!" said Wooiser.

Kragok almost snapped as he repeatedly slammed his fists down on the mat, yelling out in frustration.

"Looks like this is starting to get to Kragok in an even worse way!" said Crysta.

Lightning told Kragok to calm himself down and get back on Tails as Knuckles started slamming his hands down on the apron, getting the crowd to clap along as they started rallying for Tails.

"Oh, here we go again! Like this crowd is going to do anything to help Tails!" said Wooiser.

Kragok picked the IC Champion up and backed him into one of the corners, glaring at him before backing up to the middle of the ring and rushing at him.

"Oh man, this is not good for Tails! Kragok looks like a freaking freight train!" said Crysta.

Out of nowhere, Tails lifted up both of his knees and caught the echidna in his throat and chin.

"Oh man! Come on! Even I saw that coming!" said Wooiser.

Kragok was knocked for a complete loop as he dropped down on his back.

"This is Tails' chance! He has to do something big and do it now!" said Crysta.

Tails fell back into the corner, taking more deep breaths before making his way to the top turnbuckle and facing the downed Kragok.

"No! Not this!" said Wooiser.

"Tails is going for broke! And he's going for the IQ 400 if I know him!" said Crysta.

Everyone in the crowd stood on their feet as they saw Tails leap off the turnbuckle, stretch his body out fully while turning in a front flip, and slamming down onto Kragok back-first, hitting the IQ 400 and sending the crowd into a frenzy with cheers.

"No! No! No!" said Wooiser.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Tails hit the Iq 400, and all of it too! This could very well do it!" said Crysta.

Kragok was down and out from the maneuver and Tails laid across him in a cover.

"Gah! He's got him covered too!" said Wooiser.

As the cover was being made, Lightning shot into the ring and made a beeline for Tails.

"W-What the…!? Lightning's in the ring and going right for Tails!" said Crysta.

At the same time, Knuckles did the same and cut Lightning off at the pass, tackling him and the both of them landed on Tails and Kragok as a brawl between them ensued.

"Knuckles is in there too, and look! They just fell right onto Tails and Kragok and now all four of them are slugging it out!" said Wooiser.

The referee called for the bell and the match ended.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as a result of a double disqualification, this match is a no contest!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The brawl continued even after the bell rang.

"Due to the interference of both Lightning and Knuckles this match has turned out the same as the TV Championship match between Knuckles and Tails last week – a no contest because of a double disqualification!" said Crysta.

"And now we got a fight on our hands!" said Wooiser. "And I am loving this!"

Eventually, it turned into Tail punching Lightning on the mat as Knuckles and Kragok rolled to one corner, both of them trying to choke the other.

"This truly is a flat out fight that has building up for a while now!" said Crysta. "It's boiling over right here and now!"

A figure came through the crowd and slid into the ring, attacking both Tails and Knuckles.

"Whoa, who's that!? Looks like Tails and Knuckles got some unwanted company!" said Wooiser.

Loud boos came from the audience as they recognized the figure as Sleuth and he smirked as he, along with Lightning and Kragok, began to get the upper hand on Tails and Knuckles.

"That's Sleuth! Man, he is just making a career out of these run-ins! Now it's a three on two situation!" said Crysta.

Suddenly, thunderous cheers rang out from the crowd and everyone saw a blue blur speed down the ramp and slide into the ring.

"Oh no! Not this!" said Wooiser.

"Yes! We all know who that is!" said Crysta.

Easily recognizing the figure as Sonic, everyone watched as he went right for Sleuth, turning him around and landing hard punches to him that eventually sent him outside the ring, Lightning was about to go after Sonic when Tails grabbed him and threw him out of the ring as well while in the corner, Knuckles sent Kragok hurdling out as well.

"Damn it! Sonic's interference has messed this whole thing up!" said Wooiser.

"Are you kidding me!? He came out here and saved his friends from an unfair advantage and beating!" Crysta countered. "I say thank goodness for him coming out here!"

The crowd was on fire with cheers as Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles regrouped in the ring as Kragok and the two Destructix members backed up the ramp.

"This is unfair on all different kinds of levels!" said Wooiser. "This was none of Sonic's business!"

"He was just evening the odds!" said Crysta.

Sonic went to the side of the ring and asked for a microphone. After being handed one, he turned his attention to the three retreating Mobians. "It looks like you guys were having one heck of a party out here, so I just thought I'd join in!"

The crowd cheered the former SWA Champion and chanted "Sonic! Sonic!"

"And speaking of parties, that brings me to you Sleuth," Sonic continued. "You're always showing up uninvited and always spoiling the fun!"

"Isn't that the pit calling the kettle black!" Wooiser yelled.

"So, I tell you what," Sonic said as he leaned against the ropes. "My partners here had their fun tonight and are busy in six more days. And seeing as how you're looking like you'd love nothing more than to fight, hows about later tonight you meet me here in this here ring and we show everyone what a real party is all about?"

"Oh! Sonic's challenging Sleuth to a match tonight!" said Crysta.

Sleuth exchanged a glance with Lightning before turning his attention back to Sonic and nodding with a sneaky grin on his face.

"And there it is!" said Wooiser. "No way in hell is he going to back down from a challenge!"

Sonic smirked. "And can you do me a favor? Let Simian know that he is going to get a sneak preview of what's in store for him in six more days!" He finished statement by dropping the microphone and when it hit the mat, the crowd exploded into loud cheers. Kragok and the Destructix members frowned evilly at the Mobians in the ring before taking their leave. Sonic high-fived both Tails and Knuckles and they played to the crowd for a bit before the champions picked up their belts and made their way to the back as well.

"Whew, what throw down that was!" said Crysta. "Now we've just learned of a challenge that has been accepted – Sonic and Sleuth will go at it later tonight and we will finally get a chance to _not _see Sleuth run in on a match!"

"And we also will get the chance to see Sleuth put a whooping on Sonic!" said Wooiser. "Cannot wait to see that one later on!"

* * *

_**~Backstage Area~**_

"Leave it to you to show up when not invited," Knuckles said smugly as he, Sonic, and Tails were making their way back to the locker rooms. "I had everything under control."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Oh, is that right? Maybe that's why by the time I got out there you were on your back getting beat on right?"

Knuckles' eye twitched and he was about to lash out at Sonic until Tails jumped in between them. "What Knux meant to say, Sonic, was thanks for the backup."

"Heh, no problem Big Guy," Sonic said with a grin. "That was just a little taste of things to come, and I can say the same for when you guys take on the show off and the loco echidna in a few more days."

"Oh, you know it," said Knuckles as he fist bumped Sonic. "And when all's said an done, we're going to crush them, you're going to smash Simian, and Manic's gonna be the SWA Champ. Heh, life is going to be good come next week."

Sonic and Tails nodded with grins as they reached the locker rooms and one of the doors flew open. "Whoa!" Sonic exclaimed as the three of them jumped back.

"Whoops! Ha, sorry about that boys!"

The three looked up and saw Vector and Espio coming out of the room. "Oh, hey Vector and Espio!" Tails said cheerfully.

Espio nodded his head at them. "Excuse us. Vector was a bit…over excited it seems."

"You know it!" said the crocodile. "We're up next and I'm fired up to keep going in this tournament, for Mighty and Valdez!"

Knuckles chuckled. "You two are gonna clean up. Get out there and make it happen."

"We are on it! Let's roll Espio!" Vector pumped his chest and made his way down the hallway towards the ring area.

"I shall take my leave," said the chameleon. "Sonic, good luck to you in your match later tonight, as well as you both in your match at the pay-per-view."

Espio followed Vector, leaving the three Mobians to watch him as he left before continuing on their way.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Good luck to them!?" Wooiser repeated angrily. "Just what in the heck is Espio on to say that to them, especially Sonic, after what just happened out here!?"

"Oh, you mean when Sonic helped his friends fend off an attack!?" Wooiser countered once again. "If you keep this up I'm gonna smack you all the way back home!?"

The eagle grumbled as he crossed his arms.

"That's more like it!" the fox said with a smirk. "Now then, we are getting back into the Tag Team Tournament with the Finals of the Western Bracket!"

* * *

_**~SWA Tag Team Championship Number One Contender Finals Match (Western Bracket); Larry Lynx & Hamlin Pig VS. Vector The Crocodile & Espio The Chameleon~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is the Finals of the Western Bracket of the Tag Team Tournament!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Chamillionaire & Paul Wall/Dust For Life – "N Luv Wit My Money/Dragonfly")**_

The crowd cheered as green and purple lights started flickering on and off as the music played and moments later Vector came from behind the curtain bobbing his head to the music while Espio appeared out of thin air beside him, holding his hands in a ninja sign. Vector made his way down the ramp and slid into the ring as Espio disappeared and reappeared once more beside his partner.

"Introducing first, representing The Chaotix, weighing in at a combined weight of 519 lbs., Espio The Chameleon and Vector The Crocodile!" said the ring announcer.

"You know what, I am hopeful here!" said Wooiser. "We saw Mighty and Valdez get knocked out of the tournament earlier as well as Charmy and Ray much earlier! If things go my way then all members of the Chaotix will be knocked out of the tournament!"

Crysta smacked Wooiser in the back of his head. "Gawd, you have been begging for that all night Baka! It is quite unfortunate that Vector and Espio's comrades fell short, but these two guys just may be able to break that bad streak and advance to the Tournament Finals!"

Vector removed his chain and headphones, placing them outside the ring, and waited along with Espio for their opponents to arrive.

_**(Slow Roosevelt/Saliva - "Boy Lie, Girls Steal/I Walk Alone")**_

More of a mixed reaction came from the crowd as the music played and moments later, Larry came out from behind the curtain with a look of confidence on his face with Hamlin walking past him, grazing his shoulder a bit with a hard expression on his face. Larry shrugged at his partner as the two of them made their way down the ramp and into the ring.

"And the opponents, representing the Substitute Freedom Fighters, weighing in at a combined weight of 205 lbs., Hamlin Pig and Larry Lynx!" said the ring announcer.

"Now this may be the shocker of all shockers!" said Wooiser. "Who would've thought for a moment that these guys would be one win away from the Finals!?"

"I would!" said Crysta. "When it's go time, the Substitute Freedom Fighters prove that they can get the job done, as Larry and Hamlin have done! It will truly be something if they can knock off Vector and Espio to advance to the final match of the Tag Team Tournament!"

Hamlin removed his jacket and placed it outside the ring. Afterwards it was decided that Larry and Vector would begin the match. After Hamlin and Espio got out of the ring and onto the apron, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go!" said Wooiser. "Larry and Hamlin taking on Vector and Espio!"

"And the winners will advance to the Tournament Finals!" said Crysta.

Larry and Vector began the match by locking up with each other in the middle of the ring. Vector used his strength and began to back Larry up to one of the corners but as soon as they got there, Larry let go of his hold on the crocodile and immediately rolled through back to the center of the ring.

"I think he got lucky with that escape there!" said Wooiser.

The crowd began to clap and chant "Larry! Larry!" as they got into the match at the very beginning.

"Listen to the crowd! They sure are on fire for this one!" said Crysta.

Vector turned around and ran at the lynx, only to find himself getting rolled up by him once close enough.

1

Vector kicked out of the pin and got back to his feet after rolling backwards.

"Vector kicks out of that one almost in the blink of an eye!" said Wooiser.

Larry ran at Vector and leapt him for a Crossbody, but he wound up getting caught by him.

"Uh oh! Big mistake there by Larry!" said Crysta.

Vector backed to his corner and Espio tagged himself into the match.

"Now Espio's coming in!" said Wooiser.

Vector turned to face his partner and afterwards sent Larry flying backwards to the center of the ring with a Fall Away Slam.

"What a Fall Away Slam from Vector! He sent Larry flying!" said Crysta.

Immediately afterwards, Espio leapt onto the top turnbuckle, leapt off while pulling his knees to his chest, and drove them right into the lynx's chest upon making contact with him.

"And Espio follows up with that Double Knee Press!" said Wooiser.

Larry coughed a bit before finding himself covered by Espio.

1

Larry kicked out of the pin, holing his hurt chest.

"Larry kicks out, but his chest looks like it isn't doing too well!" said Crysta.

Espio got to his feet and out a bit of distance between him and his opponent, holding his hands in a ninja sign. Larry slowly got back up and once he turned to Espio, the chameleon ran at him, leapt in the air, and swung his heel for the lynx's head.

"Larry is about to get his head taken right off!" said Wooiser.

At the last second, Larry jumped to the side of the oncoming Espio, grabbed his head, and drove his elbow right into his upper body and sending Espio crashing down to the mat.

"Oh! Larry counters with an elbow to Espio's chest! He's returning the favor!" said Crysta.

Espio's chest was in pain now as Larry covered him.

1

Espio kicked out of the pin, a bit buckled from the elbow.

"Espio kicks out just as fast as Larry did before but he looks out of it from that elbow!" said Wooiser.

Getting to his own feet, Larry began to get a bit full of himself as he leaned down in Espio's face and smirked at him.

"Looks like is getting a bit too cocky!" said Crysta.

All of a sudden, Espio grabbed Larry out of nowhere and rolled him up into a pin.

1

2

Larry kicked out right before the referee's hand came down for a third time, causing the crowd to react loudly in surprise.

"Whoa! And it almost came to haunt him as Espio got a near fall! That lynx better chill with the taunting!" said Wooiser.

Larry quickly got to his feet and stopped Espio from mounting any offense with a swift kick to his already hurt chest. Espio fell on his side and held his throbbing chest as Larry held his arm, dragged him to his corner, and tagged Hamlin.

"After a hard kick to Espio Larry goes and tags in Hamlin!" said Crysta.

The crowd mostly booed as the pig shot them a dirty look before getting into the ring and picking Espio up with Larry. The both of them lifted Espio up and them drove their knees into his midsection, dropping him down on his back.

"A Double Gutbuster to Espio's already hurt body! That one's so gotta hurt!" said Woosier.

Larry exited the ring as Hamlin covered the chameleon.

1

Espio kicked out and took some deep breaths after doing so.

"espio kicks out and it looks like he is out of breath after that shot to his body!" said Crysta.

Hamlin got up, picked Espio up, and landed some hard punches to his gut before whipping him into the ropes, bending over as he waited for him to return. Once Espio came back to him, the chameleon landed a kick so hard to the pig that it snapped his head up in the blink of an eye and he fell down onto his back.

"Holy cow, what a kick that was!" said Wooiser.

Espio backed up into the ropes and fell into them, taking a few seconds to catch his breath and regain his bearings. Once feeling he was ready to go, Espio made his way to the downed Hamlin. Suddenly, the pig shot to his feet and wrapped his arms around an unsuspecting Espio.

"Uh oh! Hamlin's back up and has a hold of Espio!" said Crysta.

The chameleon tried to escape, but Hamlin threw him over his head and onto his back, hitting an Overhead Belly-To-Belly Suplex.

"And almost sends him clear out of the ring!" said Wooiser.

Espio grit his teeth as he rolled over in pain and Hamlin smirked at him before going to him and covering him.

1

Espio kicked out of the pin, breathing hard.

"Espio kicks out again! That's some determination there!" said Crysta.

Hamlin got up again, picked Espio up with him and landed a punch to him that sent him into the ropes.

"Ooh, heck of a punch from Hamlin!" said Wooiser.

Espio bounced off the ropes, went back to the pig, and hit him with a punch of his own.

"Espio fights back with one of his own!" said Crysta.

Hamlin buckled slightly from the attack, and followed up with another punch and the two of them stood in the middle of the ring slugging it out.

"Yeah! Forget holds and such! Just duke it out!" said Wooiser.

Eventually, Hamlin caught Espio with a punch that sent him around in a circle and Espio used the momentum to swing a Roundhouse Kick at the pig's head, connecting and laying him out.

"Oh my gosh! Hamlin hits a crippling punch, but Espio followed with a kick that would put Chuck Norris to shame!" said Crysta.

Espio was dazed from the punch before he fell over on top of Hamlin.

1

Hamlin threw Espio off of him and crawled furiously to his corner, tagging Larry.

"Ha! Chuck Norris's kick would've kept Hamlin down, and he manages to tag Larry!" said Wooiser.

The lynx entered the ring and helped the dizzy pig up to his feet. Once Hamlin's vision became normal again, he and Larry ran to Espio, who had gotten to his feet and rushed at him, hitting him with a Double Clothesline.

"A Double Clothesline brings Espio down!" said Crysta.

Hamlin taunted Espio before getting out of the ring and Larry covered him.

1

Espio mustered up enough strength to kick out, taking more deep breaths after doing so.

"Man! Will anything keep that dang ninja down!?" Wooiser exclaimed.

Larry landed some hard shots to Espio before picking him up to his feet. Espio grit his teeth as he fought back with a Knife Edge Chop to the lynx's chest.

"Ow! That sent tingles through my chest too!" said Crysta.

Larry reeled back before following up with a Forearm to Espio's face.

"Pow! Right in the kisser!" said Wooiser.

The slugfest went on until Espio landed a punch that knocked Larry senseless.

"And Espip once again gets the upper hand in another brawl!" said Crysta.

Espio followed up with a Roundhouse Kick aimed for Larry's head, but the lynx ducked it and rolled Espio up into a pinning position.

1

2

Espio kicked out, getting cheers from the crowd.

"Whoa! Larry almost had Espio after ducking another Roundhouse Kick aimed for his head! That was too close!" said Wooiser.

Larry sat back a bit in disbelief as he thought he had the match won. After standing up, he picked Espio up, got a good grip on him, and ran for the ropes, throwing him through the middle of them.

"Out goes Espio!" said Crysta.

However, Espio grabbed the ropes and spun himself back around into the ring, unbeknownst to Larry who had his back turned to him.

"Or not! Espio swung back inside and Larry doesn't even know it!" said Wooiser.

Espio snuck up on the lynx and rolled him up from behind.

1

2

Larry kicked out of the pin and the crowd all "Aww'ed!" at the same time.

"How much closer can you get! Man, I swear I thought that was a three!" said Crysta.

Espio rolled onto his stomach and by this point he was completely spent. Larry got to his feet and picked Espio up, backing him to his corner. Vector tagged himself into the match unknown to Larry, but Hamlin saw it and tried to get his partner's attention to let him know, but he didn't hear him.

"Did you see that!? Vector just tagged himself in!" said Wooiser.

"We saw it, as well as Hamlin, but Larry didn't!" said Crysta.

Larry grabbed Espio's arm and whipped him towards his corner. As Espio got closer to Hamlin, he actually leapt out of the ring and brought Hamlin off the apron and down to the floor with a Diving Crossbody.

"What the…! Espio just went flying clear out of the ring and took Hamlin with him!" said Wooiser.

Larry was about to go help Hamlim until Vector got behind him and grabbed his head with his hands, locking on the Vice Grip.

"Oh! And look! The legal man Vector is inside and now has Larry in his Vice Grip! This is not good at all!" said Crysta.

The crowd popped and began to clap their hands, wanting Larry to tap out. Larry panicked and tried to get away but Vector lifted him up and slammed him down on the ground, intensifying the pressure of the hold.

"From bad to worse! Vector is going to pop Larry's head like a cherry if this keeps up!" said Wooiser.

The referee asked Larry if he wanted to give up and, after a few more seconds of flailing around and his eye going wide in pain, Larry did indeed tap out.

"He tapped! Larry tapped!" said Crysta.

"Their good luck has come to an end!" said Wooiser.

The referee called for the bell and the match was over.

"It's all over! Vector and Espio have defeated Larry and Hamlin and are moving on to the Tournament Finals!" said Crysta.

_**(Chamillionaire & Paul Wall/Dust For Life – "N Luv Wit My Money/Dragonfly")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winners of this match by way of submission, Espio The Chameleon and Vector The Crocodile!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The crowd cheered and applauded as the winners were announced and the music played. Vector released Larry and after standing to his feet, the referee held his arm up in victory.

"Looks like that Larry's bad habit of bad luck has come to haunt him!" said Wooiser. "That and failed communication has led to him and Hamlin being knocked out of the tournament and Vector and Espio moving onto the Finals!"

"What a great match that was!" said Crysta. "As unfortunate it is that Larry and Hamlin lost in the fashion they did, they don't have anything to be ashamed of! They came real far in the tournament and should be proud of that!"

Vector went outside the ring and hoisted Espio up onto his shoulder, pumping his fist victoriously. Though in some pain, Espio managed a grin as Vector began to carry him up the ramp, some of the fans ringside congratulating them on their win with pats on their backs and high-fives.

"Man, and it looks like the Chaotix are still alive and well in this thing!" said Wooiser.

"Who knows, they could win the whole thing!" said Crysta. "They just got one more match to go!"

After the Chaotix left the ring area, Hamlin was beside himself as he slammed his fists down on the floor and kicked the steel steps in frustration before shooting Larry an angry look.

"Wow, someone sure is pissed!" said Wooiser.

The lynx, who by this time had recovered, watched as his partner left the ring area. Sighing in defeat, Larry slid out of the ring and placed his hands behind his head and made his way solemnly to the back as well.

"Man, Hamlin is taking this real hard!" said Crysta. "He sure had an episode there and Larry isn't looking too good himself!"

"As he should! He lost the match for them!" said Wooiser.

"I sure hope that this doesn't lead to any problems!" said Crysta. "But given Hamlin's attitude and reaction just now, it just may!"

* * *

_**~Backstage Area~**_

Larry was still looking depressed as he was walking back towards the locker room and as he approached them, two figures were watching him from afar. "Aww, would you look at the poor little lynx? Coming up short in his match with big title implications."

"And not only did he lose it for him, he lost it for his partner too…Ha! What a damn crying shame!"

The two figures revealed themselves to be Tiara and Honey and they laughed mockingly in Larry's direction. "Heh, I bet'cha that after my match with Sonia up next that I am in no shape, form, or fashion!" Honey said with a dark grin. "Who cares if it's a Steel Cage Match or not? It'll just make it more satisfying once I beat that hedgehog senseless in there!"

"I know that's right!" Tiara laughed. "And just think, in six more days. Those Women's Tag Team Titles are as good as ours! Us, the new Women's Tag Team Champions!"

"Yeah!" Honey agreed. "Just six more days until…"

The two of them high-fived and said in unison, "…It's our time to shine!"

The two of them did a chest bump before giggling and Honey taking her leave, heading for the ring area.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Those girls sure do have all the confidence in the world!" said Wooiser as the cage, which had been above the ring the whole evening, began to lower. "And they're right – they could very well be the new Women's Tag Team Champions in just six more days!"

"Talking and mocking are two things Honey can do well!" said Crysta. "But we will see how she fares inside a steel cage! As the steel prison descends upon us, something is telling me that Honey's undefeated streak just may be coming to an end! The Steel Cage match is just moments away and this is one that has been talked about all week! This is for sure gonna be good as one half of the SWA Women's Tag Team Championship Match at 'Sudden Impact' are going to face off!"

* * *

_**~Steel Cage Match; Sonia The Hedgehog VS. Honey The Cat~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is a Steel Cage Match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Jim Johnston – "Not Enough For Me")**_

Boos emitted from the crowd almost as soon as the first note of the song began to play. Moments later, Honey came sauntering out onto the stage, spun around once, and struck a sensual pose as she ran a hand through her hair. Grinning at the crowd booing her, she made her way down the ramp and entered the cage.

"Introducing first, from South Island, weighing in at 75 lbs., Honey The Cat!" said the ring announcer.

"I still think that it is unfair to have included Honey in a freaking Steel Cage!" said Wooiser. "Whose bright idea was this!? She could get seriously hurt just six dzys before she and Tiara face Sonia and Rouge for the Women's Tag Team Titles!"

"Well maybe if she and Tiara wouldn't constantly interfere in the other's matches then she wouldn't be in this predicament!" said Crysta. "I think that this is a perfect way to keep those two from helping each other and keep this a fair one on one match!"

Honey sauntered to her corner and leaned into it as she waited for her opponent to arrive.

_**(Lil' Kim – "No Matter What They Say")**_

Loud cheers came from the crowd as the music played and pink lights started flickering throughout the arena. Seconds later, Sonia came out from behind the curtain, her title belt around her waist and her keyboard in hands. She stood on the stage and played on her keyboard, causing multi-colored lasers to fly down around the cage startling Honey a bit. As the cat yelled at Sonia, the hedgehog smirked as she made her way down the ramp, put her keyboard against the cage along with her title belt, and entered the cage.

"And the opponent, from Mobodoom, weighing in at 71 lbs., ladies and gentlemen, she is one-half of the reigning SWA Women's Tag Team Champions, Sonia The Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

"Oh come on! Did you not see that!?" Wooiser exclaimed. "Sonia did that laser thing on purpose to throw Honey off before their match even starts!"

"Are you kidding me Woozie!" said Crysta. "Sonia does this every time she comes to the ring! So one of the lasers just happened to fly by Honey, so what!? You're just trying to find things to hate on Sonia about at this point! Anywho, we have both competitors down here and we are ready to begin the steel cage match! This one is not gonna be pretty, I can already tell!"

Sonia went to her corner and the referee had to hold an enraged Honey back. Once getting control of the situation, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go!" said Wooiser. "Sonia and Honey, one on one in a Steel Cage Match!"

No sooner did the bell ring did Honey turn to the cage and try to climb out.

"Look! Honey is wasting no time in trying to get out of there!" said Crysta.

Sonia ran to her, grabbed her leg, and yanked her off, throwing her to the middle of the ring. Irked at her opponent for stopping her, Honey ran right at Sonia, but was caught with a knee to her stomach.

"Aw man! Honey right into a big knee from Sonia!" said Wooiser.

Seeing Honey doubled over, Sonia proceeded to grab the cat and hurl her over the top rope and back-first into the steel cage.

"And it gets worse as Honey becomes one with the steel cage!" said Crysta.

Honey yelled out in pain and arched her back from the impact, but she didn't have any recovery time as Sonia pulled her from under the ropes and covered her.

1

Honey kicked out of the pin.

"Ha! Honey kicks out real quick even after that!" said Wooiser.

Sonia landed a few hard shots to one of Honey's arms before grabbing one and trying to lock on a submission, but before she could apply any pressure, Honey turned her over onto her back and covered her, placing her feet on the ropes for leverage.

1

2

Sonia kicked out right before three and the crowd popped and clapped for her.

"Whoa! That was too close! Honey reversed Sonia's submission attempt and got a near-fall on her!" Crysta.

Honey cursed as she got off of Sonia and made a dash for the cage door. Just as the referee outside began to open it for her, Sonia scrambled to her feet, ran to Honey, and wrapped her arms around her waist from behind, preventing her from going any further.

"Dang it Sonia, let Honey go! She's just trying to get out of the cage!" said Wooiser.

Honey struggled in the powerful hedgehog's arms until Sonia started pulling her back from the door and the referee closed the door back. Thinking quickly, Honey began to stomp on Sonia's feet until the hedgehog's grip loosened and she turned around, kicked her in her gut, and lifted her up in the Suplex position.

"Some foot stomping has gotten Honey in position for what's looking like a Suplex!" said Crysta.

However, Sonia had turned her body sideways as she was lifted up and Honey lost her grip on her. As a result, Sonia fell across her in a Crossbody, bringing her down to the mat on her back in a pinning position.

1

2

Honey kicked out of the pin right before three.

"Oh hallelujah! Honey kicked out! Whew! But hey, it is Honey so I shouldn't be surprised at all!" said Wooiser.

Sonia stood up, picked Honey up with her, and hoisted her up on her shoulder with Honey's head pointed in front of her as she turned to one of the cage walls and running towards it.

"Uh oh! Honey's back already met the cage, so why not her head now!" said Crysta.

Just as Sonia reached the wall, Honey managed to slide out of her grasp behind her, grabbed the hedgehog by her hair, and sent her over the top rope into the cage wall face-first.

"Oh! Correction – Sonia's the one that becomes acquainted with the steel!" said Wooiser.

Sonia bounced off the wall and fell to the mat on her back and Honey laughed at her before covering her.

1

Sonia used her strength to muscle out of the pin, throwing Honey off of her.

"Sonia's power comes into play as she throws Honey off of her in real physical fashion!" said Crysta.

The cat shirked a bit before she started to rain down hard punches on Sonia one after another. Reeling her hand back, Sonia caught her fist, threw her legs up around Honey's head, and brought her down to her back before locking an Armbar on her.

"Oh no! Honey gets caught in an Armbar! Quick, get out of that thing Honey!" said Wooiser.

Honey screamed out in pain as the crowd started to chant "Tap! Tap!" at her and the referee asked her if she wanted to give up, at which she screeched out "NO!" Sonia ripped and tore at the cat's arm a bit longer before releasing the hold and covering her.

1

Honey kicked out of the pin and held her hurt and injured arm.

"Honey managed to survive an Armbar and a pin! But she it looks like she may be a one-armed cat for the rest of this match perhaps!" said Crysta.

Sonia saw that she had Honey in trouble and went right for her arm again, trying to lock another Armbar on her. Realizing the trouble she was in. Honey grabbed a hold of her hurt arm with her free one and managed to prevent Sonia from locking the hold in.

"Look at that! Brilliant job by Honey as she fights to avoid another one of those Armbars!" said Wooiser.

Honey then began to rise up to a sitting position and seeing the position Sonia was in as a result, she simply leaned into her, getting her in a pinning position.

1

2

Sonia kicked out and Honey's eyes went as wide as saucers.

"Oh wow! Honey almost had Sonia there! That was one heck of a counter to the Armbar and she got a near-fall off of it!" said Crysta.

The cat landed some punches down onto Sonia in frustration before getting up and waiting for her opponent to stand up.

"Sonia is about to get dropped in a big way!" said Wooiser.

Sonia slowly staggered up to her feet and Honey smirked before rushing at her once she turned around. Suddenly, Sonia scooped Honey up in her arms and drove her down on her back with a Powerslam.

"Oh! Honey runs right into a Powerslam!" said Crysta.

Sonia got to her feet, quickly pulled Honey up, and positioned her in the Suplex position before executing said move on her.

"Good grief, and a Suplex right after that! Honey, do something!" said Wooiser.

Sonia continued her assault by spinning around onto her front, taking Honey with her and getting back up with her, wrapping her arms around her waist, lifting her up, and driving her down with a Belly-To-Belly Suplex, landing in an immediate pinning position.

1

Honey kicked out of the pin and arched her back in pain as she rolled away from Sonia as quick as she could, positioning herself between the ring ropes and the cage.

"My gosh, Honey sure is a toughie! To be able to kick out after eating all of those hard hitting moves from Sonia!" said Crysta.

Sonia watched as Honey used the ropes to slowly get up. But, not wanting to give her any time to get any rest, Sonia ran at Honey and dove right between the ropes, slamming Honey back-first into the cage wall with a Shoulder Ram.

"Come on, dammit! Give Honey a chance to get her breath back or something!" said Wooiser.

Honey grimaced as she fell through the ropes back into the ring and Sonia covered her.

1

Honey kicked out of the pin.

"And again, _again, _Honey kicked out again! This is an incredible bout we are seeing here!" said Crysta.

Sonia took a breather before narrowing her eyes down at Honey and getting to her feet, picking the cat up. Seeing that Honey was barely standing, Sonia bent down and hoisted Honey up, lifting her up high above her head and getting a pop from the crowd as they saw her prepping for her finisher.

"No! Not this! Anything but this! Honey, get out of there!" said Wooiser.

"Sonia's about to send Honey on one heck of a ride, courtesy of the Sonia Press!" said Crysta.

Sonia let out a primal yell as she threw Honey up above her and the cat plummeted down to the mat with a hard thud as she felt the effects of the Sonia Press and the crowd cheered loudly and wildly.

"No!" Wooiser yelled.

"I called it earlier! I said that honey's undefeated streak was coming to an end and it looks like I was right!" said Crysta.

Honey was down and out and Sonia began to make her way to the cage door, the referee outside opening it as she approached it and began to exit.

"I cannot believe this! Sonia's going to win this thing!" said Wooiser.

Suddenly, a figure came sprinting down the ramp, pushed the referee aside, grabbed the cage door, and slammed it right into Sonia's head, sending the hedgehog flying back into the ring and on her back, motionless.

"What the…! Someone just ran down there and slammed the door into Sonia as she was exiting the ring! Who the hell is that!?" said Crysta.

Loud boos sounded from the crowd as everyone recognized the figure as Tiara and the manx started yelling for Honey to come to and get out of the cage as she held the door open.

"Ah-ha, who else would it be! It's Tiara!" said Wooiser.

"It appears that even a steel cage can't keep her away!" said Crysta.

Moments later, Honey began to stir and she saw that Sonia was down and out and Tiara was holding the cage door open for her.

"Now this is more like it! Look at the situation here!" said Wooiser.

Mustering up strength, the cat started to crawl to the door, reaching in and beginning to get out of the ring.

"No freaking way! Tiara's holding the door open for Honey!" said Crysta.

"As it should be! Honey's winning streak is going to remain intact!" said Wooiser.

All of a sudden, a second figure came through the crowd and leapt over the barricade, running at Tiara and landing a hard kick to the back of the manx's head.

"Whoa! Tiara just got hit from behind by a kick!" said Crysta.

"Who in the blue hell did that!?" Wooiser yelled..

The motion caused Tiara to fall into the cage door, which went flying into Honey's head and knocking her senseless and causing her to hang motionless in the ropes.

"Oh my God! Tiara just inadvertently slammed the cage door into Honey!" said Crysta.

"No, no, no! Who the heck attacked Tiara from behind and caused this!?" Wooiser yelled.

The crowd cheered as the recognized the figure as Rouge and the bat began to lay into the staggered Tiara on the ground.

"Alright! It's Rouge! She's out here to even the odds and she is all over Tiara outside the cage!" said Crysta.

"And Honey is laid out in those ropes! She looks like she is out cold!" said Wooiser.

Back in the ring, Sonia came to and she saw that Rouge and Tiara were fighting outside the ring and Honey was hung up on the ropes.

"Look! Sonia's come back around! She's got a huge opportunity here!" said Crysta.

Once getting to her feet, Sonia made the decision to climb out of the cage, going to the side of the ring and proceeding to do so.

"What in the…Sonia's trying to go over the cage instead of right through the door!" said Wooiser.

At the same time, Honey had enough wherewithal to realize where she was and thinking that Sonia was still down and out, seeing Tiara keeping Rouge busy, she started pulling herself out of the ring.

"Look there! Honey is moving too and she's trying to get out of the cage through the door as Sonia's trying to go over! The race is on people! Who's going to get out first – Sonia or Honey!?" said Crysta.

Sonia had reached the top of the cage and began to make climb down as Honey had her body halfway out the cage.

"Come on Honey! Hurry! Sonia's reached the top of the cage! You're almost out of there!" said Wooiser.

"Sonia is too! My gosh, who is going to get their feet on the floor first!?" Crysta asked.

The crowd was on the edge of their seats as they saw the race going on and then at seemingly the same time, Sonia dropped off the side of the cage as Honey got her body out of the ring and they hit the floor.

"Honey got out first! She got out first!" said Wooiser.

"I'll have to disagree with that! I think Sonia landed out before Honey did!" said Crysta.

The crowd began to cheer and chant "Sonia! Sonia!" as they felt that she had gotten out first and won.

"What the heck is the crowd on!? Honey won this thing!" said Wooiser.

"It is very hard to tell! But it looks like the referees are talking about who they think won!" said Crysta.

The two referees conversed with each other before informing the ring announcer of their decision.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the referees have determined that both Sonia and Honey's feet hit the floor at the same! As a result, due to a draw, this match is a no contest!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"What!?" Wooiser exclaimed. "A no contest!?"

"That seems like the logical thing to do!" said Crysta. "It was very hard to tell who landed first and if we were to go over this with a fine tooth comb, I think we all would see that Sonia and Honey landed outside the cage at the same time! So neither of them won, but neither lost!"

"Which means that Honey is still undefeated!" Wooiser added.

Meanwhile, more officials came from the back to break the brawling Rouge and Tiara apart, pulling the two fighting Mobians away from each other while also making sure that Sonia and Honey didn't get involved in the fight either.

"And before Sonia or Honey can even make a move the officials are stopping them as well as breaking up Rouge and Tiara!" said Crysta.

"To hell with the officials!" Wooiser yelled. "I say let 'em go! Let 'Sudden Impact' come six days early!"

Eventually, Honey got to Tiara and began to pull her back towards the ramp, both of them being followed by half of the officials. They both smirked smugly at Rouge and Sonia before making a gesture with their hands, high-fiving each other, and leaving the ring area.

"The number one contenders for the Women's Tag Team Titles just exited stage right!" said Crysta.

"Good! Honey just went through a Steel Cage Match and Tiara was just in a fight with Rouge!" said Wooiser. "No need for them to get more roughed up before their title match!"

"But didn't you just say you wanted them to go at it with Rouge and Sonia right here and now!?" Crysta asked. "Make up your mind!"

Rouge and Sonia watched as their opponents left the ring area and the crowd began to chant for both of the champions, applauding them as well. Sonia went to her keyboard and title belt before holding the title up high above her, garnering more cheers from the crowd as both she and Rouge left the ring area as well, both of them giving smiles to the crowd and the officials following them.

"And now look at these two!" said Wooiser. "Basking in some kind of victory! Ha! I bet'cha that in six more days they aren't going to be celebrating anything!"

"Well, Honey and Tiara are the ones who took their leave first, so yeah! Rouge and Sonia do have a victory here, so to speak!" said Crysta. "But if this is an indicator of what to expect in their title match in six more days, I'd say that we are in for a match that will surely be one for the ages!"

* * *

_**~Backstage Area~**_

"Thanks a lot for the back up Rouge," Sonia said once they began to reach the locker rooms and she adjusted her title belt a bit. "I'm telling you, those two are really beginning to get on my last nerve."

"Tell me about it," the bat replied as she crossed her arms over her chest. "But no worries hun. In six more days we finally have our match with them and I cannot wait to shut their mouths. All that 'It's our time to shine' nonsense is going to be over."

Sonia grinned a bit at Rouge's impersonation of Tiara and Honey. "And that will definitely be a day worth rejoicing about."

"If you ask me, I'd say you two may be in over your heads."

Sonia and Rouge both turned their heads to the direction of the voice and a groan came from both of them as they saw Predator and Flying walking towards them. "Ugh, as if this night couldn't get any worse," Rouge remarked in an annoyed tone. "What do you guys want?"

Flying grinned with a crazed look in his eyes. "Heh, can't we just say what we think of fellow competitors here?"

"If by that you mean annoying the living daylights out of us, then heck no!" Sonia spat with a frown.

Predator smirked. "Oh, someone has a temper, it would seem. Try to keep that in check, otherwise it may be your undoing. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have a match to win. Let's roll Flying."

The frog cackled a bit before leaving the Women's Tag Team Champions alone as he and Predator made their way to the ring area.

"Those guys really tick me off," Sonia grumbled.

"That's an understatement honey," Rouge added.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"And I third that notion!" said Crysta. "Any of those guys from the Destructix can give anyone a headache!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever!" Wooiser said, waving off the fox's words. "But it is time for us to get back into business and find out who the other half of the Tournament Finals will be!"

"True that!" said Crysta. "We have just this last match to go before the Finals will take place! This is real exciting! We truly are close to the end! Let's not waste any more time and get right into it!"

* * *

_**~SWA Tag Team Championship Number One Contender Finals Match (Eastern Bracket); Elias Acorn & Antoine D'Coolette VS. Predator Hawk & Flying Frog~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is the Finals of the Eastern Bracket of the Tag Team Tournament!" said the ring announcer.

_**(I O N – "Why/Deeper")**_

Boos came from the crowd as the music played and moments later, Predator came flying from behind the curtain as Flying did a few huge hops that landed him right in the ring, in his and Predator's corner. Predator flew to the turnbuckle behind Flying and landed in a crouched position on it.

"Introducing first, representing the Destructix, weighing in at a combined weight of 167 lbs., Flying Frog and Predator Hawk!" said the ring announcer.

"So nice we get to see them twice!" said Wooiser. "Predator and Flying are definitely in the zone and are hot off of their victory over Mighty and Valdez earlier! They are looking to keep it going in the Eastern Finals!"

"This is the very first time we are seeing a tag team compete twice in the same night!" said Crysta. "You have to wonder if fatigue is going to play a part in this match as they face off against a team of fresh competitors!"

Predator and Flying waited in their corner for their opponents to arrive.

_**(American Pearl/Breaking Point – "Free Your Mind/Coming Of Age")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and moments later Elias and Antoine both came out onto the stage. Elias held his arms out to the side as everyone clapped and Antoine bowed to him. The both of them made their way down the ramp and slid into the ring together.

"And the opponents, representing The Kingdom Of Acorn, weighing in at a combined weight of 184, Antoine D'Coolette and 'The Prince' Elias Acorn!" said the ring announcer.

"Gah, you have a point Crysta!" said Wooiser. "These guys are completely fresh! How in the heck is this even anywhere fair to Predator and Flying!? And also, Elias is apart of this – the very same guy who won 'Submission Of The Night' last week!"

"Hehe, it's just the way the tournament has played out!" said Crysta. "And besides, they were sure acting all big, bad, and confident just a sec ago! Elias and Antoine are just as hungry as they are to win this tournament and they have a great chance of doing so!"

Elias and Antoine removed their royal garments and placed them outside the ring. Afterwards, it was decided that Elias and Predator would begin the match. After Antoine and Flying got out of the ring onto the apron, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go!" said Wooiser. "Elias and Antoine taking on Predator and Flying!"

"And the winners will advance to the Tournament Finals!" said Crysta.

Elias and Predator began the match by circling each other before meeting in the middle of the ring. As they were going to lock up, Predator surprised Elias by leaping up in the air and hitting the squirrel in his face with a Dropkick.

"Oh! Elias eats a big Dropkick right to the face…to the face!" said Wooiser.

Elias shook his head as he got back to his feet, only to be brought back down with a Calf Kick to the face from Predator.

"And a Calf Kick can be added to that!" said Crysta.

Slightly groggy from the multiple attacks, Elias was a bit slow to his feet the third time and Predator rushed at him with a Clothesline. Thinking quickly, Elias grabbed the hawk's arm and dragged him down to his knees, leaping over him and rolling him up in a pinning position.

1

2

Predator kicked out of the pin and scrambled to the ropes, a bit surprised.

"Whew! That was too close for comfort! Predator got reversed and it almost wound up in a loss for him and Flying!" said Wooiser.

Elias went to his opponent and landed some kicks down onto him before backing up and running back at him. At the last second, Predator grabbed Elias and sent him out of the ring through the middle ropes.

"Elias is sent tumbling to the outside!" said Crysta.

The squirrel hit the floor with a slight thud and he grimaced in pain as he fought to get back up. Predator spiraled to his feet and, after looking out at Elias, backed to the middle of the ropes, ran towards the ropes, and performed a Suicide Dive through them and crashing right into Elias, bringing him down to the floor once more.

"Predator does what he does best which is flying! Ha, I just know Elias is going to be feeling that one for a while!" said Wooiser.

Predator got to a knee and smirked before standing up fully, picking up Elias, and rolling him back into the ring. He himself got back in and covered the downed prince.

1

Elias kicked out of the pin.

"Elias kicks out real quick! Looks like Predator's got to do a whole lot more to keep him down!" said Crysta.

Predator got to his feet and picked Elias up. Out of nowhere, Elias delivered a hard knee to the hawk's gut causing him to stagger and release him.

"What the…! Come on Predator! I saw that one coming from a mile away!" said Wooiser.

As Predator kneeled in pain, Elias got to his corner and tagged in Antoine.

"And here comes Antoine!" said Crysta.

The crowd cheered as the coyote entered the ring and, together with Elias, went to Predator, wrapped their arms around his head, and delivered a Double DDT to him.

"Foul! They can't do that!" said Wooiser.

"Like hell, they can't!" said Crysta.

Predator yelled out as he held his head and at the same time Elias got out of the ring as Antoine covered the downed hawk.

1

Predator kicked out of the pin, though he was still hurting form the Double DDT.

"Man, oh man! Predator got out of that pin but he is still in a very bad way!" said Wooiser.

Antoine didn't want to give Predator any recovery time so he quickly picked him up, positioned himself behind him, and rolled him up with a Cradle Pin.

1

2

Predator kicked out right before the count of three and he backed up to his corner.

"Whoa! Antoine almost had him there! Predator had better get it together or get his partner in there or something!" said Crysta.

Flying reached into the ring and tagged himself in, causing the crowd to boo loudly.

"Speak of the devil! Here comes Flying now!" said Wooiser.

Antoine was a bit taken aback by seeing sudden tag in, but he threw caution to the wind and ran right for Flying, who had gotten in the ring. The frog grinned evilly as he and Predator grabbed the oncoming Antoine, lifted him up, and brought him down hard on his stomach.

"Ouch! Antoine runs right into a Double Flapjack from The Destructix!" said Crysta.

Flying had the same crazed look on his face as Predator got out of the ring and he himself covered Antoine.

1

Antoine kicked out of the pin.

"Gah! And he kicked out of it too!" said Wooiser.

Flying laughed as he picked Antoine up to his feet and landed a hard European Uppercut to his chin, dropping him right back down. As the coyote held his chin, Frog leapt up and drove his foot right into his stomach, causing Antoine to clutch his gut in pain.

"Antoine is on the receiving end of a multitude of hard-hitting moves from Flying!" said Crysta.

Flying's head twitched a bit before leaping up and descending down towards Antoine, looking for a Body Splash. However, Antoine mustered up enough strength to grab the frog as he landed on him and quickly turn over, pinning him down.

1

2

Flying kicked out just before a three count could be made, crawling to one of the corners and using the turnbuckle to help himself back up to his feet.

"Give me a break! How in the heck did that sniveling Antoine manage to counter that and get a near-fall!?" Wooiser exclaimed.

Antoine staggered a bit as he stood up and as he made his way to Flying, he stumbled and Flying grabbed his head and slammed it right down on the top turnbuckle. Antoine backed up dizzily and Flying took that chance to leap up onto the top turnbuckle with his back facing the coyote and he leapt off backwards, spinning in midair and driving Antoine to the mat with a Flying Crossbody and landing in a pinning position.

1

Antoine kicked out of the pin.

"Antoine kicks out once again, this time after getting his head rammed and eating a Flying Crossbody!" said Crysta.

Flying smacked himself in the face a few times before getting to his feet and walking around in an unstable fashion.

"Come on Flying, now is not the time to go crazy!" said Wooiser.

Getting himself back together, Flying went back to Antoine and just as he got him to his feet, Antoine surprised the frog with a sudden Headlock.

"Antoine gets Flying in a Headlock! Looks like he wasted just a little too much time walking around!" said Crysta.

Flying tried to escape, but Antoine pulled him to his corner and tagged in Elias.

"And now Elias is back into this thing!" said Wooiser.

The crowd cheered and clapped for the squirrel as he entered the ring and locked his arm around Flying's head the same way Antoine was and together, they leapt up and dropped down to a seated position, driving the frog's face into the mat with a Double Bulldog.

"Flying eats the mat as he is on the receiving end of a Double Bulldog by Elias and Antoine!" said Crysta.

Antoine gave a quick salute to Elias before exiting the ring and Elias covered Flying.

1

Flying kicked out of the pin and held the front of his face.

"Even that ain't gonna keep that maniac down for the count!" said Wooiser.

Elias got to his feet and after considering his next move, he grabbed Flying's head as he picked him up, went to the ring ropes, and proceeded to throw him over the ropes and down to the floor.

"Now Flying lives up to his names as he is sent flying out of the ring!" said Crysta.

Flying hit the floor hard and rolled up against the barricade with a thud, a look of pain coming to his face. Elias got out of the ring, picked the frog up, and put him back in the ring, going back in himself and covering him.

1

Flying kicked out of the pin.

"He kicks out again!" said Wooiser.

Elias locked a Headlock on Flying as he brought him up to his feet. The frog fought out of the hold and landed a hard punch to Elias's jaw.

"Oh! What a punch!" said Crysta.

The squirrel reeled back but clenched his fist and returned the favor with a punch to Flying's gut.

"Come on Flying! Hit 'em back!" said Wooiser.

The frog staggered from the hit and landed another punch, which was answered by Elias and two Mobians began to slug it out with each other as the crowd loved every bit of it.

"Listen to the crowd! They are definitely into this one as Elias and Flying beat each other senseless!" said Crysta.

Elias landed a swift punch to the jaw that knocked Flying off balance and as he went in for the finish, Flying quickly leapt at his legs and rolled him up.

1

2

Elias managed to barely kick out right before the referee's hand came down for three.

"Damn it! I swear that was a three! Come on referee!" said Wooiser.

The two quickly got back to their feet and as Flying ran for Elias, the squirrel sidestepped him and he ended up running into the opposition's corner hard. As Flying staggered back, Elias went to Antoine and tagged him.

"Antoine is coming back in!" said Crysta.

Cheers came from the crowd as Antoine once again entered the ring and he, together with Elias, went to Flying, wrapped their arms around his head, and lifted him up in the Suplex position. Then they fell forward and drove the frog down to the mat on his stomach, hitting a Double Reverse Suplex.

"Holy crap! A Double Reverse Suplex to Flying! This is not good! He has to think of something fast!" said Wooiser.

Frog grit his teeth real hard as Elias got out of the ring and Antoine covered him.

1

Flying kicked out of the pin.

"Wow! Flying kicked out even after that! He must have a lot more left in the tank than I thought!" said Crysta.

Antoine quickly got to his feet as Flying made it to a kneeling position. The coyote immediately rushed Flying, lifting his knee and driving it flush into the frog's face, sending him crashing back to the mat.

"What the hell man! How can Antoine just knee a guy when he's down!" Wooiser yelled.

Blood began to flow from the frog's nose and mouth as Antoine covered him again.

1

Flying kicked out of the pin.

"Flying kicks out once again but look! He's bleeding and knowing him, he just might like it!" said Crysta.

Antoine picked Flying up and led him over to one of the empty corners, setting him up on the top turnbuckle and getting up alongside him.

"What the heck is Antoine doing now!?" Wooiser asked.

Antoine soon picked Flying up and the two of them were standing up high on the turnbuckle as the coyote began to set his opponent up for a Super-Plex.

"That answers that question! He's about to send Flying back down to the match with a Super-Plex it looks like!" said Crysta.

Predator went over to them on the apron and began to yell obscenities at Antoine, getting the coyote's attention and stopping his attack.

"There you go Predator! Get in there and help your partner any way you can!" said Wooiser.

Elias ran from his corner over to the corner where the other three were, leapt onto the top ropes, and leapt right at Predator, bringing the both of them down to the floor in a heap and the crowd cheered loudly.

"Oh my gosh! Elias just took flight and sent him and Predator down to the outside of the ring!" said Crysta.

As the referee was looking at the two competitors outside, Flying took that chance to leap up and land a hard knee to Antoine's head, knocking him off balance and causing him to fall off the turnbuckle and down on his back hard.

"What a knee by Flying! He really decked Antoine with that one!" said Wooiser.

Flying managed to land on his feet and he sat perched as he saw the position Antoine was in and he licked his lips sadistically before leaping off the turnbuckle, curling his body up, and extending it back out before slamming down on Antoine stomach first, hitting the Five-Star Frog Splash and landing in an immediate pinning position.

"The Five-Star Frog Splash! Flying just hit all of his finisher on Antoine!" said Crysta.

The referee turned around from the sound of impact, saw the pin, and dropped to make the count.

1

2

3

"Yes!" Wooiser cheered.

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It's all over! Predator and Flying have defeated Elias and Antoine and advanced to the Tournament Finals!"

_**(I O N – "Why/Deeper")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winners of this match by way of pinfall, Predator Hawk and Flying Frog!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The crowd booed as the winners were made and the music played. Outside the ring, Elias was in shock as he looked and saw Flying standing up off of Antoine and he backed up against the barricade in disbelief.

"Haha, look at Elias! He can't believe what just transpired!" Wooiser laughed.

"I'm a bit shocked myself at this outcome!" said Crysta. "Who would've thought that Predator and Flying would've won two matches in one night, especially this one against two fresh competitors! Now they are heading to the Tournament Finals!"

Predator looked at Elias with a smirk before getting up, getting into the ring, and the referee held his and Flying's arms up in victory.

"There are your winners folks!" Wooiser declared as he applauded them. "Way to go guys!"

"You suck up, you!" Crysta spat.

The Destructix members smirked at Antoine and Elias before making their way out of the ring and holding their arms up victoriously. Elias got into the ring and helped Antoine up to a seated position and afterwards, clenched his fist in anger as he looked at Predator and Antoine as they left the ring area.

"Elias looks like he is about to blow in there!" said Wooiser. "He'd better keep that temper of his in check! The better team won, simple as that!"

"You have to wonder if he is angry that he wasn't able to help Antoine when he needed him!" said Crysta. "I think that this is going to be on his mind for a while!"

Elias and Antoine both stood up to an ovation from the crowd and Antoine turned to Elias and bowed to him in forgiveness.

"Now look at this mess here!" Wooiser groaned. "Why in the heck is Antoine bowing!?"

"It's his way of apologizing to Elias for them losing this crucial match!" said Crysta.

"More like a way of boosting the prince's ego if you ask me!" said Wooiser.

Elias sighed, shook his head, and patted the coyote's shoulder before making his way out of the ring. Antoine followed the prince and the both of them received words of thanks and gratitude as well as applause from the fans ringside.

"These guys certainly did come close to winning the tournament!" said Crysta as she applauded as well. "I give them major props for getting as far as they did!"

"But in the end their best wasn't enough!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Backstage Area~**_

Elias sighed once more as he walked over to a nearby wall and his back against it, slamming his fist against it. "If only I had not attacked Predator the way I did…"

Antoine approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "My Prince, please to not be blaming yourself for what happened. If anyone is to be apologizing, it is myself. I am the one who was pinned…"

The prince shook his head as he looked at his friend. "Antoine, you fought valiantly and I am proud of you regardless of the outcome. You are not at fault for anything." Gritting his teeth, Elias slammed his fist against the wall once more. "I…I let Predator's simple action lead to our defeat, as well as our chance to become number one contenders. I will once again be shamed by my inability to better control the situation."

"Your highness, no need to be beating yourself down," Antoine continued. "We shall recover from this minor obstacle."

"Pssh, like that'll ever happen!"

Elias and Antoine turned their heads to the voice and saw Nack making his way towards them, a smirk on his face. "Heh, it sure is a shame that you both come so close only to fail. Hmm, you know what, that Asui chick may have been onto something. Things are different when you Acorns actually have to work for something instead of it being handed to you huh?"

Elias grit his teeth harder and his eyes looked as though they were burning. "You _will _take those words back."

Nack laughed a bit before speaking in a tone resembling Elias's voice. "I shall not, heh! And now if you'll excuse me, my match is up next and if you take notes on it, you'll learn how to do what you didn't do just a sec ago – win!"

Nack cackled as he tipped his hat to Elias and walked past him and Antoine, making his way to the ring area.

"What a piece of guttertrash…" Antoine muttered angrily. "Pay him no mind, my prince. He knows not what he is talking about."

Elias remained silent but did shoot the walking Nack a look of anger, remembering his words.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Man! Talk about putting someone in their place!" said Wooiser. "Nack sure didn't pull back any punches, agreeing with Asui's words as well as mocking Elias!"

"As cocky and full of himself that Nack can be, that almost seemed like it was on a whole other level, what we just heard from him!" said Crysta. "But we see if he will still be talking that way after the conclusion of our upcoming match as he goes one on one with 'The Black Wind!'"

* * *

_**~Singles Match; Shadow The Hedgehog VS. Nack The Weasel~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a singles match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Deftones – "Elite")**_

Boos sounded from the crowd as the music played and moments later, Nack came zooming out from behind the curtain on his motorbike, coming to a stop right beside the ring. Smirking, he hopped off the machine and into the ring, taking his hat off and holding out to the side of his body as he sauntered around the ring smugly.

"Introducing first, from The Floating Island, weighing in at 83 lbs., 'The Sniper' Nack The Weasel!" said the ring announcer.

"I'll tell you this, losing the US Title to Silver earlier this month may have very well awakened the beast in Nack!" said Wooiser. "And as he etches closer to his 'Sudden Impact' match against Reo, who he says is the reason for losing his championship, he's looking to put Shadow's name down as one he's defeated!"

"I don't know about Beast, but with his interference last week that knocked Reo and Jake out of the Tag Team Tournament, it may be safe to call Nack a wild card!" said Crysta. "You never know when he'll show up or what he'll do! That may come into play in this match too!"

Nack threw his hat onto his motorbike and went to his corner, leaning back into it as he waited for his opponent.

_**(Crush 40 – "I Am...All Of Me")**_

A loud mixed reaction, mostly cheers, came from the crowd as the music played and red lights flickered on and off in a rapid motion. Seconds later, Shadow came from behind the curtain and walked slowly down the ramp, a hard look on his face. He slid into the ring, went to his corner, got on the middle turnbuckle and looked out at the crowd with his signature cold look.

"And the opponent, from Space Colony Ark, weighing in at 88 lbs., 'The Black Wind' Shadow The Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

"You wanna talk about someone around here who has their hands full, it's Shadow!" said Wooiser. "With all that's been going on lately between him and Jake, which will culminate in a Sadistic Madness match at 'Sudden Impact' you have to wonder if Shadow is going to have his focus solely on this match against Nack!"

"I'm sure that he will! And we talk about people on a roll, let's not leave Shadow out of that conversation!" said Crysta. "His match against Griff last week ran away with many of our weekly awards, including 'Match Of The Night' and Griff winning 'Performer Of The Night' and 'High Flier Of The Night!' Please believe when I say that Shadow is going to be as focused as ever!"

Shadow got down from the corner and turned to face Nack with a dark look. The referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go!" said Wooiser. "Shadow and Nack, one on one!"

The match began with Shadow and Nack meeting in the middle of the ring, the weasel laughing and taunting the hedgehog. Shadow simply narrowed his eyes before the two of them backed a bit and initiated a lockup with each other. Nack released the lockup and ran for one of the corners, Shadow giving chase.

"Lookie! Nack has taken off and Shadow is right on his heels!" said Crysta.

The weasel smirked before leaping on the middle turnbuckle, launched himself back at Shadow, and brought him down with a Springboard Crossbody.

"Yeah! What a move by Nack!" said Wooiser.

However, Shadow rolled through the attack and pinned Nack down to the mat.

1

2

Nack kicked out right before three and he backed up a bit from Shadow.

"Wow! Shadow countered that attack from Nack and got a near-fall just like that!" said Crysta.

The hedgehog smirked before getting to his feet and Nack, irked at having been reversed the way he was, ran right for Shadow. Waiting until Nack was right in front of him, Shadow bent down and picked the weasel onto his shoulder, backed up to one of the corners, and dropped him down head-first on the top turnbuckle.

"Ouch! Nack's head just became one with the turnbuckle!" said Wooiser.

Nack was dazed and he stumbled backwards from the turnbuckle. Shadow took that chance to go to the turnbuckle, climb to the top of it, and after sizing Nack up, leapt at him, going for a Flying Clothesline.

"Shadow has taken flight!" said Crysta.

At the last second, Nack came back to his senses and grabbed Shadow's arm in mid air with one hand, his hair quills with his other, and unceremoniously slammed the hedgehog face-first into the mat.

"There you go! That's one way to counter that!" said Wooiser.

Shadow cursed mentally as he rolled onto his back, holding his face, and Nack covered him.

1

2

Shadow kicked out and the crowd cheered.

"Whoa! Nack returns the favor by getting a near-fall on Shadow! This one is off to one heck of a start!" said Crysta.

Nack grit his teeth and proceeded to pick Shadow up to his feet, back him into the ropes, and whip him across the ring. Instead of going into the ropes, Shadow slid out of the ring and backed into the barricade, smirking at Nack once again as some of the fans ringside patted Shadow's shoulders and chanted his name.

"And now look at this! How in the heck are the fans even allowed to be clambered around Shadow like that!?" Wooiser yelled.

"Heh, he definitely is popular with them, no doubt!" said Crysta.

Nack was beside himself as he ran right for the edge of the ring and as he was going to leap out of the ring, Shadow ran at him and delivered an Elbow to his head, causing the weasel to fall back into the ring on the mat.

"Aww dang it! He ran right into that!" said Wooiser.

Shadow slid back inside and covered Nack.

1

Nack kicked out of the pin and rolled onto his stomach, holding his throbbing head.

"Nack kicks out but he'd better be careful not to get ahead of himself again!" said Crysta.

Shadow rose to his feet and, after seeing the position Nack was in, backed up to one of the corners of the ring and revved up his legs, getting a pop from the crowd.

"No! Hell no! Nack, get out of the way now!" said Wooiser.

"Shadow is looking to kick his head off with the Punt Kick!" said Crysta.

Nack got to a bent over kneeling position and Shadow grit his teeth hard as he rushed right at his opponent. At the last second, Nack moved out of the way and avoided a swift kick to the head from Shadow.

"Whew! Yes!" said Wooiser.

The hedgehog stumbled into the adjacent corner and Nack to that chance to rush behind him and roll him up.

1

2

Shadow kicked out of the pin and the crowd let out a breath of relief.

"Another near-fall from Nack! And that one was really something because he avoided Shadow's Punt Kick!" said Crysta.

Nack yelled out in frustration before landing punch after punch down onto Shadow. One punch later, Nack got up and picked Shadow up with him, wrenching one of his arms. However, Shadow reversed the Arm Wrench by grabbing Nack's arm and wrenching it so quick and hard the weasel flipped over and down on his back.

"What in the…how in the heck did Shadow reverse that into an Arm Wrench of his own!?' Wooiser yelled.

Nack floundered on the mat for a second before getting back up and running right into a swift Clothesline from Shadow.

"And Shadow adds a Clothesline to the mix too!" said Crysta.

The crowd was cheering loudly for Shadow as he picked Nack up, lifted him up in his arms, and delivered a hard Body Slam to him, dropping down on top of him in a pinning position.

1

Nack kicked out of the pin but was in a world of pain.

"Nack kicks out after being hit with devastating moves from Shadow!" said Wooiser.

Shadow got to his feet, picked Nack up, and grabbed his arm to wrench it once more. However, Nack snatched his arm out of Shadow's grasp and wrapped his arms around his waist, lifting him up and hitting a Modified Side Suplex, driving Shadow's head into the mat and holding him in a pinning position.

1

2

Shadow kicked out of the pin right before three and held his head with a hand as the crowd cheered.

"There's another near-fall from Nack as he hits a beautiful counter move on Shadow! But he can't keep 'The Black Wind' down!" said Crysta.

Nack sat up on the mat and grit his teeth as his eye twitched in anger and he hit Shadow once with a punch before grabbing his hair-quills and standing up with him. Irritated at his hair being pulled at, Shadow landed a hard punch of his own to Nack's gut, staggering him.

"Come on! That was a low blow Shadow just hit Nack with!" said Wooiser.

"No it wasn't! It was a clear shot to the gut, you baka!" said Crysta.

The hedgehog proceeded to grab Nack's head in a Headlock, lead him over to the ropes, and place the weasel's feet on the middle ropes. Shadow growled down at Nack before dropping back and driving his head into the mat, hitting a Slingshot DDT.

"Gah! Nack gets planted with Shadow's Slingshot DDT!" said Wooiser.

Nack's head bounced off the mat and Shadow pushed him onto his back and covered him.

1

2

Nack shot his shoulder off the mat right before the referee's arm came down for three and the crowd booed.

"Oh-ho, the tables just got turned! Now Shadow is the one that can't keep Nack down!" said Crysta.

Shadow's eyes narrowed and as he slid away from Nack, he saw the weasel lift his hand up at Shadow and flip him off, smirking the whole time.

"Hahaha, yeah! You tell 'em Nack!" said Wooiser.

An angry growl came from Shadow as he rushed at Nack, only for the weasel to grab his head and flip him onto his back in a pin.

1

Shadow kicked out of the pin.

"Looks like that middle finger was to lure Shadow in for the win, but Shadow kicked out!" said Crysta.

Nack didn't let up on the hold he had on Shadow's head and applied more pressure to him, locking a Headlock on him.

"And that Headlock Nack has going is starting to wear Shadow down!" said Wooiser.

Shadow clawed at Nack's arms, trying to get out of the hold and he refused to give up when the referee asked him, prompting Nack to intensify the submission.

"Shadow can't get out of the hold!" said Crysta.

Seconds later when Nack felt Shadow's arms drop to the mat, he released the hold and covered him.

1

Shadow kicked out of the hold and started to breath hard as he got to his knees.

"Aww man! Shadow still had enough to kick out even after that!" said Wooiser.

Boos sounded from the crowd that moment and everyone saw a lone figure walking down the ramp.

"What the…What's going on!?" Crysta asked.

"Uh oh, look who's here!" said Wooiser.

Everyone looked and recognized the figure as Jake. The massive hedgehog reached the ring and he began to circle around it, never taking his cold eyes off of Shadow.

"Oh my gosh, it's Jake! And it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that he is out here for Shadow!" said Crysta.

"And he doesn't give a crap whether or not Shadow is in the middle of a match or not!" said Wooiser.

Nack was beyond frustrated and without even thinking, he got to his feet, revved his feet and threw his foot right at Shadow's head, managing to graze him a bit with the Drive-By Kick, knocking Shadow down to the mat and causing the crowd to boo even louder.

"The Drive-By Kick! Nack just nailed Shadow with it!" said Crysta.

"But it looks like he didn't get all of it! But what he did get just may be enough to put Shadow down for the count!" said Wooiser.

It was at that moment when Jake let out a sickening growl and he got onto the apron, still looking down at Shadow.

"Jake's up on the apron! My God, what is he about to do!" Crysta asked.

The referee went over to stop Jake from going further and Nack noticed as well, beginning to jeer and taunt both Jake and Shadow.

"Ha, Nack is on top of his game! He's letting both Shadow and Jake have it! I love it!" said Wooiser.

Suddenly, a figure rushed down to the ramp, got into the ring, and wrapped its arms around Nack's head in a Sleeper Hold.

"Whoa! What's this!?" said Crysta.

"What the fu…!?" Wooiser began.

Everyone cheered and realized the figure was Reo and he intensified the hold as the referee was still trying to prevent Jake from getting in the ring.

"It's Reo! Nack's opponent at 'Sudden Impact!' He's got Nack in a Sleeper Hold and my gosh he is squeezing the daylights out of his neck!" said Crysta.

"You have GOT to be kidding me! Attacking a guy while his back is turned! This is bull! Ref, turn the hell around and look at what's going on behind you!" said Wooiser.

"He can't! He's got his hands full with Jake!" said Crysta.

Nack was flailing around but couldn't get out of the hold. A few seconds later, a third figure ran down the ramp and began to try getting Jake down as well.

"Now what!" Wooiser yelled.

"That's Lily! Thank goodness! She seems to be the only guy that can keep that monster Jake restrained!" said Crysta.

Jake looked down at Lily and once seeing her face, he calmed slightly and indeed get off the ramp. It was also at that moment that Reo quickly released Nack and leapt out of the ring, meeting with Lily and helping her restrain Jake as they backed up the ramp.

"And the freaking backattacker Reo runs like a little punk out of the ring after what he did to Nack!" said Wooiser.

"You better believe that was payback for what Nack did to Reo!" said Crysta.

Nack was out on his feet and had a glazed look on his face as he sauntered in Shadow's direction. Shadow, who had recovered by this time and was waiting for his moment, shot off the mat and leapt at Nack's head, wrapping his arms around his head and falling down onto his back, taking Nack's head with him and smashing his face into the mat, hitting the Chaos Nightmare and sending the crowd into a frenzy.

"NO!" Wooiser yelled.

"Whoa! Shadow hits the Chaos Nightmare right the heck out of nowhere on an out on his feet Nack!" said Crysta.

"There's no way that this can happen!" said Wooiser.

Nack was laid out on his stomach and Shadow turned him over, pinning him as he glared right at Jake.

1

2

3

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It's all over! Shadow has defeated Nack!" said Cysta.

_**(Crush 40 – "I Am...All Of Me")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, 'The Black Wind' Shadow The Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The crowd exploded with cheers and applause as the music played and the winner was announced.

"This was a freaking crime man!" Wooiser ranted. "Highway robbery at it's blatant finest!"

"Nack brought all of this upon himself!" said Crysta as she held in a laugh. "There's no way that you can blame Reo for what he did! He did the exact same thing that Nack did to him last week! And eye for an eye!"

Shadow immediately spun off of Nack and eyed the three members of Tem Havoc, his crimson eyes coming to a stop on Jake. The huge hedgehog made a motion to go back to the ring, snarling as he did so, but Reo and Lily continued to hold him back, the hedgebat whispering something in Jake's ear.

"Damn it, I want these two to let Jake go so he can go in there and demolish Shadow for what he did to Nack! In fact, I am getting to the point where I am tired of them holding Jake back! Let the big guy go and let him wreck some havoc!"

"Ain't no way that's gonna happen!" said Crysta. "We've seen what Jake is capable of and until it is time for his and Shadow's match, I highly doubt we are going to see him rampage through anyone!"

As his growling subsided slightly, Jake continued to grit his teeth so hard that his gums began to bleed and it flowed out of his mouth.

"Look at that! Blood is coming from Jake's mouth!" said Wooiser.

Back in the ring, closer observation revealed that Shadow had a trickle of blood coming from his mouth as well, most likely from one of the hard shots that Nack caught him with.

"Same for Shadow! My goodness, this is just an itty bitty taste of what we are to see in six more days when these guys clash in a Sadistic Madness match, where blood is going to be spilled regardless!" said Crysta.

Lily and Reo managed to pull Jake back behind the curtain and Shadow got to his feet, the referee holding his arm up in victory.

"Enjoy this victory for now while you can Shadow!" said Wooiser. "I got a feeling that Jake is going to wipe the floor with you at 'Sudden Impact!'"

Shadow took his arm back and exited the ring, leaving the ring area while wiping his mouth. Seconds later, Nack came to in the ring and when he realized that Shadow had defeated him because of Reo, he was beside himself as he threw a temper tantrum in the middle of the ring.

"Ha! Now Nack is having one of those tantrums of his!" Crysta laughed. "He is absolute disbelief at what just happened!"

"Reo just made the biggest mistake ever!" said Wooiser. "The former US Champion is going to beat seven kinds of slag out of him when they face off in six more days!"

* * *

_**~Backstage Area~**_

Shadow wiped his lips with his gloved hands and narrowed his eyes a bit as he saw the small trail of blood on them. "Huh, that weasel hits a lot harder than I thought he would." A dark grin came to his face. "Can't wait to do this to Jake. Just six more days."

The hedgehog heard the sound of snickering just behind him and he closed his eyes in aggravation. "And what do you two want?" He turned around and came face to face with Predator and Flying. "I heard about the little run in you had with Rouge and Sonia. Don't think I'll take it lightly if either of you try the same with me."

Flying smirked. "Heh heh, cool your jets. We were on our way out there for our match and we couldn't help but notice that you're bleeding."

"And you do know that's half of the things that has to happen to you in order for that Jake to defeat you," Predator sneered. "It just proves that you are capable of possibly being beaten in that match."

Shadow clenched his fists as he felt anger rising in him. "If there is a point to this, I strongly suggest you get to it quickly before I drop both of you where you stand."

Both of the Destructix members laughed. "Geez, talk about a fireplug!" Flying laughed. "Heh, good luck in six more days Shads. You're gonna need it." He and Predator continued to laugh as they made their way towards the ring, leaving an infuriated Shadow behind.

"Those two have truly gotten on my bad side," the hedgehog growled.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"I got to say it right now, Predator and flying got balls of steel to come up to Shadow of all people and say that to him!" said Wooiser. "Just when I thought I couldn't like those guys even more!"

"They are exuding confidence and for good reason!" said Crysta. "Ladies and gentlemen, it has been a long road and we have seen many epic tag team confrontations, and it has lead to this – the finals between the two best teams that took part in the tournament! The winners of this will go on to face Jet and Storm for the Tag Team Titles at 'Sudden Impact!' This is sure to be one to remember! Let's get into it!"

* * *

_**SWA Tag Team Championship Number One Contender Finals Match; Vector The Crocodile & Espio The Chameleon VS. Predator Hawk & Flying Frog**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is the Finals of the Tag Team Tournament!" said the ring announcer.

_**(I O N – "Why/Deeper")**_

Boos came from the crowd as the music played and moments later, Predator came flying from behind the curtain as Flying did a few huge hops that landed him right in the ring, in his and Predator's corner. Predator flew to the turnbuckle behind Flying and landed in a crouched position on it.

"Introducing first, representing the Destructix, weighing in at a combined weight of 167 lbs., Flying Frog and Predator Hawk!" said the ring announcer.

"Who would've thought it when this night started!" said Wooiser. "Predator and Flying have won not one, but two matches tonight and have made it all the way to the Tournament Finals! Man! These guys have done what very few thought was possible! Imagine if they actually won this thing! It would be one for the ages!"

"I was certainly one of those that had doubts that these guys would get this far, but lo' and behold they have!" said Crysta. "And we talked about the fatigue factor in their second match, so I got to wonder if that will play a factor in their third match of the night! If they can pull this off, then I'll say that Jet and Storm have a big challenge before them at 'Sudden Impact!'"

The Destructix members waited for their opponents to arrive, all the while hearing the crowd chant "Chaotix! Chaotix!"

_**(Chamillionaire & Paul Wall/Dust For Life – "N Luv Wit My Money/Dragonfly")**_

The crowd cheered as green and purple lights started flickering on and off as the music played and moments later Vector came from behind the curtain bobbing his head to the music while Espio appeared out of thin air beside him, holding his hands in a ninja sign. Vector made his way down the ramp and slid into the ring as Espio disappeared and reappeared once more beside his partner.

"And the opponents, representing the Chaotix, weighing in at a combined weight of 519 lbs., Espio The Chameleon and Vector The Crocodile!" said the ring announcer.

"Well, I guess beggers can't be choosers!" said Wooiser. "Who in their right mind would;ve thought they'd see Vector and Espio in the Finals!?"

"What the heck are you on Woozie!" Crysta asked, a bit irked. "Vector and Espio are ne of the best duo combinations you can ask for and they have gone through team after team to get here, just as Predator and Flying have! And how fitting is this – we have the Chaostix taking on the Destructix in this Finals! This is already a good one and it hasn't even started yet! I bet'cha that somewhere in the back Jet and Storm are going to be paying very close attention to this one!"

Vector placed his headphones and chain outside the ring and it was decided that he and Predator would begin the match. After Espio and Flying got out of the ring and onto the apron, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go!" said Woosier. "Vector and Espio taking on Predator and Flying in the Finals of the Tag Team Tournament!"

"And the winners will face Jet and Storm for the Tag Team Titles at 'Sudden Impact!'" said Crysta.

The crowd was clapping and cheering as Vector and Predator met each other in the middle of the ring, both of them giving the other a hard glance.

"Intensity is already being felt between these two teams and the crowd is fully into this one!" said Wooiser.

"And not a single punch has been thrown! Imagine how hot they are going to be when this match actually gets to going!" said Crysta.

Out of nowhere, Predator quickly slugged the crocodile in his jaw. Vector reeled a bit, before answering with a punch of his own. The two of them began to punch at each other in the middle of the ring until Vector caught the hawk with a swift jab to his face.

"Gah! Vector got the better of Predator in that one!" said Wooiser.

As Predator staggered back, Vector rushed at him, going for a Clotheline. Predator got his wits back about him, grabbed Vector's arm, flipped him onto his back, and quickly covered him.

1

2

Vector kicked out of the pin and got to his knees.

"Predator damn near got the win there with the first pin attempt of the match!" said Crysta.

Wanting to prevent him from getting any offense going, Predator leapt onto Vector's back and began to pound him with punches.

"There you go! Stay on him Predator!" said Wooiser.

Fighting through the attack, Vector managed to stand to his feet, walk to his corner with Predator on his back, and tag Espio.

"Oh my gosh! What strength by Vector! He walked with Predator on his back and tagged in Espio! Amazing show of power!" said Crysta.

The crowd cheered as the chameleon leapt onto the ring ropes, launched himself at Predator, and wrapped his arm around his head and hit him with a Flying Clothesline while Vector proceeded to drop onto his back, crushing the hawk as well.

"Damn! There's no way that could be legal! They just squashed Predator like some grapes!" said Wooiser.

Vector collected himself before rolling out of the ring and Espio covered Predator.

1

Predator kicked out of the pin with all the energy he could muster and then coughed in pain.

"But even after that he manages to kick out rather quickly!" said Crysta.

Espio rolled away from Predator and looked at him in a kneeled position. Struggling to his knees, Predator looked and saw Espio smirking slightly at him and motioned with his finger for him to come at him.

"What!? Come on! That's adding insult to injury man!" said Wooiser.

Irked by his opponent's taunt, Predator rushed aimlessly at Espio, only to be rolled up by the chameleon and pinned once more.

1

Predator kicked out once again but was grabbed by Espio.

"Haha, Predator ran right into that one! He'd better before careful for other things ike that!" Crysta laughed.

The chameleon got to his feet and whipped Predator into one of the empty corners. As Predator slumped in the corner, he saw Espio rushing right at him. At the last second, Predator moved out of the way and Espio crashed chest first into the corner.

"Whew! Thank God that Predator got out of the way of that!" said Wooiser.

As Espio staggered back, Predator leapt at his back, pressed his knees against the chameleon's back, and dropped down onto his back while taking Espio with him, hitting the Backstabber and causing Espio to fly off his knees onto his stomach.

"Oh! The Backstabber! Predator just hit that out of nowhere!" said Crysta.

"This match is about to be over in record time! Jet, Storm, you both will see Predator and Flying in six more days baby!" said Wooiser.

The crowd was booing loudly as Predator smirked and covered the downed Espio.

1

2

Vector got into the ring and broke up the pin with a kick to Predator's back, causing the crowd to cheer.

"Hold that thought! Vector breaks the pin and keeps the match alive for him and Espio!" said Crysta.

"Damn it man! Predator had this thing won if Vector hadn't got in there!" said Wooiser.

Predator got to his feet and glared at Vector as he got back out of the ring. Once back on the apron, Vector looked and saw Predator walking over to him, looking as if he was going to attack him.

"Lookie here! Looks like Predator isn't taking too kindly to Vector interrupting his pin on Espio!" said Crysta.

Once within range, Predator swung at the crocodile, but Vector dropped off the apron to the floor, causing Predator to get hung up in the ropes as a result of all the momentum he put into the punch.

"Damn! He missed him!" said Wooiser.

Espio arched his back in pain and then saw the position Predator was in, quickly rushing to his corner and tagging Vector as he got back onto the apron.

"And now here comes Vector again! Predator is about to regret swinging at him the way he did!" said Crysta.

Vector entered the ring and, together with Espio, pulled Predator off the ropes, wrapped both of their arms around his head from behind, and hit a Double Russian Leg Sweep on him, buckling the hawk and causing him to grab the back of his head in pain.

"Are you kidding me! How can the referee condone this foolishness!" said Wooiser.

Vector covered Predator as Espio rolled out of the ring.

1

2

Predator got his shoulder off the mat, breaking the pin.

"That was close! I thought that may have been a three count, but the referee says otherwise!" said Crysta.

Vector picked Predator up and simply threw him over to his corner, following him into it and hitting him with a massive Shoulder Ram that knocked the air out of him, as well as punching Flying before backing up a bit.

"Did you see that! A sucker punch on Flying! The referee's got to do something about that one!" said Wooiser.

A look of anger crossed the frog's face as he reached into the ring and tagged himself into the match.

"Flying's taking care of things himself! Looks like that punch ticked him off!" said Crysta.

Flying leapt over the ring ropes and snarled a bit before grabbing Predator and picking him back up to his feet. Vector readied himself for whatever his opponents were going to do and he barely had time to react as both Destructix members ran at him, leapt in the air, and hit him in his face with a Double Dropkicks, dropping the crocodile on his back.

"Yeah! That'll show Vector not to sneak attack people!" said Wooiser.

The crowd booed both Flying and Predator as the hawk rolled out of the ring and Flying covered Vector.

1

2

Vector got his shoulder off the mat right before the count of three, getting the crowd to turn their boos into cheers as the match continued.

"Flying gets a near-fall on Vector after a great Double Dropkick form himself and Predator!" said Crysta.

Flying got to his feet, grabbed Vector's arm, and proceeded to slowly get the crocodile up. Suddenly, Vector exploded at Flying, hitting him with a Flying Shoulder Ram to his face, dropping him to the mat.

"What!? How in the world did Vector do that!?" Wooiser exclaimed.

Vector took a deep breath before crawling to the ropes to get up. Out of nowhere, Flying sprang back up to his feet in the blink of an eye, rushed at Vector, and quickly rolled him up in an Oklahoma Roll.

1

2

Vector once again barely managed to kick out of the pin and the crowd let out a breath of relief.

"Wow! Flying almost got Vector pinned down again! This match could really go either way at this point!" said Crysta.

Flying half-laughed, half yelled out in frustration as he got up, went to one of the empty corners, and a crazy-like look appeared on his face as he watched Vector get to his feet, get to his corner, and tag in Espio.

"Flying just sat there and let Vector tag Espio back in! I think the craziness has finally gotten to him!" said Wooiser.

The chameleon leapt into the ring as Vector exited it and he turned his attention to the unstable frog, seeing him leap across the ring at him and bring him down with a Dropkick.

"Flying lets loose on Espio with a big Dropkick!" said Crysta.

Espio rolled back to his feet, only to get hit with a Spinning Heel Kick to the face by Flying.

"And a Spinning Heel Kick too! Espio is getting worked right about now!" said Wooiser.

The frog laughed as he picked Espio up, wrapped his arm around his neck, and was about to drop back for a DDT when Espio wrapped his arms around his waist, lifted him up, and drove him down on his back with a Nothern Lights Suplex and landing in a pinning position.

1

2

Flying kicked out of the pin and the crowd booed him as he rolled out of the ring and knelt down to get a breather.

"What a counter that was as Espio almost got the win for him and Vector! Now Flying has taken to the outside of the ring!" said Crysta.

Espio got up and after seeing where Flying was, he threw caution to the wind as he ran towards the edge of the ring, leapt over the top rope, and crashed right into Flying, bring him down to the floor and causing the fans ringside to cheer and applaud wildly.

"Is that damn chameleon crazy!? He could've killed himself and Flying with that crazy stunt!" said Wooiser.

Flying was knocked for a loop as Espio picked him up, rolled him back into the ring, and covered him after reentering himself.

1

Predator wasted no time in getting into the ring and breaking the pin with a kick to Espio.

"Predator didn't take any chances and breaks the pin just like that!" said Crysta.

Espio rolled off of Flying, holding his back and Predator got back out of the ring. Flying crawled towards his corner and tagged in Predator.

"Predator's back in!" said Wooiser.

At the same time, Espio fought his way to the corner and attacked Flying, unaware of the tag that was made. After Espio threw Flying out of the ring and made a move to get out as well, Predator attacked him with a swift kick right to his face, hanging the chameleon up in the ropes.

"Oh my God, what a kick to the face that was! Espio looks like he is out!" said Crysta.

"He'd better start paying attention and knowing who is legal and who isn't!" said Wooiser.

Predator quickly got into the ring, pulled Espio off the ropes, leapt on his back while pressing his knees into his back, and hit him with another Backstabber, causing Espio to backflip off his knees and onto the mat.

"The Backstabber! Predator hits it again and Espio is down and out!" said Crysta.

Vector saw the immediate trouble that Espio was in as Predator started to turn him over to cover him and he began to get into the ring when he was pulled off the apron from behind.

"What the heck!? Vector just got yanked off the apron!" said Wooiser.

"Who in the wor…Oh my go…! Look!" said Crysta.

Loud boos ringed out from the crowd as they saw Fockewulf and Bearenger grab Vector and throw him into the steel steps as the referee was already down and making the count, oblivious to what happened outside the ring.

"That's Fockewulf and Bearenger! They just attacked Vector from behind and the ref didn't see it!" said Wooiser.

"And Predator's got Espio pinned in the ring!" said Crysta.

1

2

3

"YEAH! It's over! They did it! Predator and Flying did it!" said Wooiser.

"I'm in shock at what just happened!" said Crysta.

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"I'll do the honors this time! Predator and Flying have defeated Vector and Espio and will be facing off against Jet and Storm at 'Sudden Impact!'" said Wooiser.

_**(I O N – "Why/Deeper")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winners of this match by way of pinfall, and the number one contenders for the SWA Tag Team Championship, Flying Frog and Predator Hawk!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The boos from the crowd were completely drowning out everything that was going on.

"This whole turnout was completely unbelievable!" said Crysta.

"You got that right!?" said Wooiser as he applauded. "It truly is unbelievable how Predator and Flying beat everyone put in front of them and have now earned the right to face Jet and Storm in six more days at 'Sudden Impact' for the Tag Team Titles!"

"I didn't meant that!" Crysta shrieked. "What I meant was Fockewulf and Bearenger coming out here and costing Vector and Espio the win! Why the hell did they do what they did!?"

Fockewulf and Bearenger high-fived each other before taking their leave right through the crowd, disappearing into them.

"Why don't you follow 'em and ask yourself!?" Wooiser suggested.

Back in the ring, Predator stood up off of Espio as Flying slid into the ring and the referee held both of their arms up in victory.

"As shocking as this is, Predator and Flying have indeed won the Tag Team Tournament and Jet and Storm now know who they will be facing off against!" said Crysta.

Predator and Flying went to parallel turnbuckles, climbed to the top of each of them, and held their arms up themselves amidst the booing and heckling fans.

"There you go boys! Bask in the glory of victory and total domination!" said Wooiser.

Predator flew over to Flying, picked him up, and flew to the stage, landing on it and the both of them motioned that they were going to be the new Tag Team Champions before laughing smugly and leaving the ring area.

"Those guys just may be the new Tag Team Champions this time next week!" said Crysta.

Back in the ring, Espio had rolled out of the ring and was checking on the downed Vector along with the referee.

"And now these guys have to live with the fact that they have lost and failed in their chance to become the Tag Team Champions!" said Wooiser.

"Don't even!" Crysta started. "They lost because of Fockewulf and Bearenger, which I still can't figure out why they did what they did!"

Vector got up to his feet and a look of anger was on his face as he explained to Espio what had just transpired and Espio closed his eyes in anger himself before they made their way up the ramp, both of them being cheered for and applauded by the crowd.

"Heh, looks like these two are pissed!" said Wooiser.

"I would be too if I lost they way they did!" said Crysta. "I would so hate to be Focewulf and Bearenger right now!"

* * *

_**~Locker Room Area~**_

"Heh, well it sure did take long enough for this whole thing to end," said Jet as he and Storm were making their way down a hallway. "Now we finally know who's gonna get smashed in six more days!"

Storm smirked a bit as he adjusted his title belt on his shoulder. "No way we are going to lose these to those Destructix punks. These titles are here to stay!"

"You got that right!" Jet laughed. "But that's in six more days. We have our match against Scourge and Manic to take care of tonight, which ain't gonna be no a thing. Heh, I'll be amazed if they last a full minute against us! If they think that the two of us are going to be a walk in park, pssh, we got something in store for them!"

The champions laughed together and as they continued walking, they walked past Sasha, who was in the middle of interviewing Asui. "Heh, looks like we're barging into the middle of something." Storm smirked.

"Well, let's leave 'em be. We got more important matters," Jet laughed as they continued on their way, leaving the two females to their business.

"Now Asui, we are just moments away from your match against Bunnie, who just so happens to be one of your two opponents at 'Sudden Impact,'" Sasha began. "And the whole reason for the match taking place is because of your remarks concerning the Women's Champion Sally and the Kingdom Of Acorn as a whole!"

Asui rolled her eyes slightly. "Yeah…And your point is?"

"Well, seeing as how your words have gotten you into some hot water with quite a few people, do you have any regrets at all about what you've been saying?"

"Regrets?" Asui repeated. "Is that what you just said, regrets? Goodness, you interviewers ask the most ridiculous questions. But that's your job, so I digress."

Sasha frowned a bit.

"But to answer your question," Asui continued. "No, I don't have any regrets. I never regret or take back any of the things I say or do. I thought that would've been obvious by now. And as far as my opponents are concerned, I should've expected as much from Bunnie. Her whole life she has spent pretty much being Sally's number one lap dog, doing anything and everything she commands for her to do. It's quite perplexing to me, to be honest. She has been in Sally's shadow for so long you'd think that she would want to be come out from under her and be her own person. Huh, I suppose not."

Asui crossed her arms before continuing. "And then there's Megan." She scoffed a bit. "Megan…If there's one thing besides royalty I can't stand, it's someone who marries into royalty. We all know that Megan wasn't born into the Kingdom Of Acorn. She married Elias just so she could actually make something of herself and her poor excuse of a life. And they have a child together." Asui smirked a bit. "Oh wait, let me correct myself – Megan has a child with someone else. Alexis, I believe her name is? She isn't even Elias's biological daughter and therefore can't even inherit the quote, unquote throne."

Sasha's eyed widened a bit in shock.

"Hmm, that poor child. Never going to know who her true father is," Asui said with a sigh. "But I suppose there is some good in it – she isn't going to be apart of the royal lie that is the Kingdom Of Acorn."

Sasha was going to say something but she looked behind Asui and gasped. The cat raised an eyebrow before turning around and seeing an incensed Bunnie and Megan, both of them with looks of fury upon their faces.

"Oh, speak of the devil," Asui said before giving them both her full attention. "Is there something I can do for you both before I defeat you tonight Bunnie?"

Neither of them women said anything. They simply kept the same looks on their faces as they glared at Asui.

Asui placed a hand on her hip. "What is it? Can't say anything because you know that I speak the truth? If that's the case, then why are you even here?"

Bunnie and Megan remained silent as they simply stood to the sides of Asui, revealing that Sally was standing behind them the whole time. Asui smirked as she saw Sally walk up in front of her. "I should've figured as much. The princess needs her loyal bodyguards wherever she goes. Not really a surprise to me. And let me just say you did a _wonderful _job as referee earlier tonight. You've only made yourself that much more of a target."

Sally adjusted her title belt and closed her eyes as she continued to listen to Asui speak.

"And as much as it is going to kill me to do this, I want to wish you luck in your Triple Threat Match," the cat said. "Because I am hoping and praying you retain. That way I can still have the chance to take that title from you and prove that you being champion is nothing more than a joke and actually bring some honor and prestige to the Women's Title and the SWA as a whole."

It was at that moment that Sally could no longer hold her tongue and turned to Sasha. "With all due respect Sasha, I know that you were conducting this interview. But could you please give us some time alone?"

The wolf nodded. "No problem at all Sally!" She shot Asui a dirty look before leaving the area.

Sally then turned to Bunnie and Megan. "That means you both as well. Don't worry. I'll take care of this."

Bunnie and Megan gave each other a look before nodding at Sally and taking their leave, leaving Sally and Asui alone in the hallway.

"It's about time you decide to do something on your own instead of relying on others," Asui remarked.

Sally took a deep breath, calming herself before turning her attention to Asui. "You know, I've dealt with many things in my life. Things that may seem like normal things to the average person – relationships and family issues amongst many other personal problems as well as having the very fate of Mobius itself on my shoulders. And I can honestly say I do my best not to let things get to me." She narrowed her eyes a bit. "But you…you and the things you have been saying not only about me, but my family as well, have been some of the most vile and disgraceful things that have ever been said about anyone."

Asui shrugged her shoulders. "You can feel however you want to feel about what I said. Nothing will change the fact that what I said is not only the truth that no one else wants to admit to, but also the truth about how I feel about you and your so called royal family."

Sally shook her head. "You cast judgment on me without even knowing me, which is truly a shame. You see me, or anyone I take it, at first glance and develop your own feelings about them without knowing what they are about. If that is the case…" Sally looked Asui in her face with as serious a look as she has ever given anyone. "Allow me to retort by doing the same, but first I am going to explain to you a little something about me."

The cat raised and eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"You know me simply as Princess Sally Alicia Acorn, second in line to the throne of The Kingdom Of Acorn and the SWA Women's Champion," Sally continued. "A stuck up, snooty princess who has just been handed everything her whole life."

Asui smirked. "You pretty much hit the nail on the head."

"You couldn't be any further from the truth," Sally said as she placed her title belt on the ground, followed by her crown and royal robe. "Ignore the fact that I am a champion, ignore the fact that I am from a royal bloodline, and what you see before you is Sally Alicia Acorn, the Mobian. Not the champion nor princess, a denizen of Mobius such as yourself. A Mobian that has gone through many trials and tribulations to have gotten to where I am today. I've not had one thing handed to me, regardless of what you may believe. I've hard to work just as hard as you have to obtain your position in G.U.N., not only to maintain my family and friends whom I love dearly, but also to preserve the safety of Mobius itself from various dangers."

Cheers could be heard from the crowd as Asui rolled her eyes. "Please spare me. All you ever did was sit on your high horse and command others to do what you couldn't yourself. Who are you trying to fool Sally?"

"I know not where you've gotten your information Asui, but not only did I give orders as one of the leaders of the Freedom Fighters, but I was also out there on the front lines with my family and friends, putting my life on the line and fighting to keep Mobius safe for everyone who lives here. I strongly suggest you get your facts straight before you cast judgment on others." Sally stepped up to Asui so that she was practically nose to nose with her. "And now, that brings me to you. You say that you speak the truth about me, right? Allow me to tell you some truth about yourself."

Asui didn't back down a step and merely frowned at Sally as she began to speak.

"Don't get me wrong, I've seen what you are capable of and it is indeed impressive for a G.U.N. agent as yourself," the Women's Champion began. "Speaking of G.U.N., it could be safe to say that The Kingdom Of Acorn paved the way for your organization."

Asui's eyes narrowed angrily. "Paved the way? Don't you dare place me or G.U.N. at the same level as your joke of a kingdom. We are nothing like you."

"You're not?" Sally asked. "Are you not devoted to the preservation and safety of Mobius, just the same as my kingdom?" Sally stopped herself as she thought of her last words. "Just the same as my kingdom…Yes, our two foundations are very much alike, but all too different, as different as you and I are."

The cat growled in fury in response. "You'd best watch your mouth."

Sally saw that she was starting to get to Asui and decided to keep on the pressure. And she knew just how to do it.

"I can see that you dislike hearing factual statements when they are presented towards you. Allow me to present something else that I don't believe anyone else thought of," she said. "'Just the same as my kingdom' has gotten me thinking, and it stands true. It could be safe to say that G.U.N. is a blatant rip-off of The Kingdom Of Acorn."

Asui's eyes widened. "What did you just say!?"

"You heard me. I didn't stutter," Sally answered. "Your organization has tried to emulate everything my family has strived to accomplish since our birth into this world. And ever since G.U.N. has entered into the world, there have been numerous incidents that have threatened the very life of the planet the likes none of us have ever seen before – weapons of mass destruction capable of destroying planets, aliens who have invaded the planet for the sole purpose of finding one individual that was the product of a G.U.N. administrated project, and keeping the sacred Chaos Emeralds locked away as if they were valuable trophies, thus causing multiple chain reactions from the falling of Angel Island. That is the organization you are apart of – one that has arguably put the world in more danger than it has ever been in as a direct result of their own actions. That is some truth for you."

For the first time, Asui had a stunned look on her face as she clenched her fists tightly. "No way in hell are you going to place those incidents on the shoulders of me or G.U.N.! While all that was happening, we were the ones fighting to make things right! We were the ones putting our lives on the line day in and day out! Where the hell were you and your precious kingdom during those times of crisis!? I'll tell you – nowhere to be found!"

"Had G.U.N. not gotten involved in those problems in the face place they could have very well been avoided altogether," said Sally. "Did you ever stop to think about that? No, you didn't. You simply chose not to acknowledge your and your organization's mistakes of practically bringing the planet to its knees and knocking on death's door. As for you yourself, I see someone who regardless of speaking what she believes to be the truth fails to see the hurt and pain she causes by doing so."

The tone in Sally's voice, as well as the look on her face, changed to one of pure emotion, her heart being put in each of her next words. "I could care less what you say about me, but when you bring in my best friends since childhood, my family that I've only recently gotten back together after years of separation, and worst of all, my niece who is innocent in this situation and doesn't have a damn thing to do with it. You've crossed a line with me that should never be crossed by anyone and believe me when I say this is beyond personal when it concerns you and myself."

Asui regained her composure and cracked a smug grin. "Heh, it appears you do have some backbone after all. It'll make it all the more pleasurable for me to see the look on your face when I become the new Women's Champion so that you know that I am better than you could ever be. And I hope and pray it is against you. Beating you will be no problem at all for me."

Sally bent down and picked her title belt up, holding it right in Asui's face. "Regardless of whether or not I am champion if and when you and I face off, don't think for a moment that you can just walk right through me! Let me tell you more about me – I have had my heart broken not only by ones who I truly care about but from family and friends who I consider family! I've been on the verge of death numerous times in my life from various means of ending one's life!"

Sally pushed her nose right against Asui's. "I've been roboticized, lost my humanity, and lost everything that makes me who I am! If I can beat that, I can damn sure beat you!"

Asui was slightly taken aback as she saw the fire in Sally's face and tone, but she didn't falter and simply glared back at her. The two of them were looked in a fierce face off before Sally bent down once more and picked up her royal robe, placing it on her shoulder, and giving Asui one more look of anger before walking past her. Once she reached the end of the hallway, Sally turned back to Asui and smirked slightly. "Oh, and one more thing….regardless of what you've heard, I hate being called princess."

Asui growled a bit before turning and only catching a glimpse of Sally turning the corner. "Damn spoiled brat. Your time will come, trust me. Until then, you can just watch and see what I do to that so-called best friend of yours."

She turned and left the hallway, heading for the ring area.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Oh…my…damn…" Crysta said as the crowd began to chant Sally's name. "That was one of the most intense situations I have ever seen anywhere…"

"No kidding…Damn man, that was crazy…" Wooiser mouthed.

"And you know what, every single thing that Sally said was true…all of it…" Crysta said as she looked at Wooiser. "She must've been holding all that in since Asui's tirades against her began weeks ago…"

"And man did she hold nothing back…Asui got a taste of her own medicine, but not before let loose on another hectic tirade against Megan and her opponent coming up next Bunnie…" said Wooiser.

"Whew, we've got to get ourselves back on track!" said Crysta. "Up next is a match that is a direct result of the many tirades that Asui has thrown to The Kingdom Of Acorn, who are going to be looking for payback in the form of Bunnie!"

* * *

_**~Singles Match; Bunnie Rabbot VS. Asui Hikaru~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a singles match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Sick Puppies - "Survive")**_

Some of the loudest and intense boos of the night rang out from the crowd as the music played and light blue lights began to flicker in the building. Seconds later, Asui stormed out from behind the curtain and rolled her eyes at the crowd and flipped her hair nonchalant at them as she reached the ring and slid into it.

"Introducing first, from Westopolis, weighing in at 65 lbs., 'The Ice Queen' asui Hikaru!" said the ring announcer.

"I really have to wonder if Asui is going to be able to focus on this match after that very intense confrontation with Sally just moments ago!" said Crysta.

"I'm sure that she'll have no problem doing that!" said Wooiser. "In fact, it'll more than likely just motivate her to beat Bunnie one on one just days before she takes on both her and Megan!"

Asui was still on the receiving end of boos as she went to her corner and waited for her opponent to arrive.

_**(Lorrie Morgan – "I Didn't Know My Own Strength")**_

Cheers and applause came from the crowd as the music played and moments later Bunnie came from behind the curtain, adorned in her trademark hat and jacket. She struck a pose in the middle of the ring with both of her hands behind her head and the crowd cheered louder. Then the rabbit's eyes fell on Asui and she marched down the ramp and slid into the ring.

"And the opponent, representing The Kingdom Of Acorn, from southern Mobius, weighing in at 100 lbs., Bunnie Rabbot!" said the ring announcer.

"I can only imagine how long Bunnie has been waiting for this to come – being able to get her hands on Asui for all the bitter remarks about her, Sally, and the entire Kingdom Of Acorn!" said Crysta. "And she may even try to go for another 'Finisher Of The Night' award like she got last week!"

"And I'm betting you right now that she is going to let her anger cloud her judgment can cause her to be on the losing end of this thing!" said Wooiser. "Count on Asui to be taking advantage of everything she can!"

Bunnie removed her hat and jacket, tossing them to the outside of the ring and doing some warm up leaps in her corner while eyeing Asui, who cracked her knuckles and neck. The referee called for the bell moments later and the match began.

"And here we go!" said Wooiser. "Bunnie and Asui, one on one!"

Bunnie wasted no time in going right for Asui, who did the same and the both of them met in a flurry of punches and kicks in the middle of the ring.

"The fireworks are off and going right at the beginning of the match!" said Crysta.

Asui eventually got the better of the situation and sent Bunnie reeling back with a Forearm to her face which sent her through the middle ropes to the outside.

"Bunnie's taken a dump outside!" said Wooiser.

Asui waited until she saw Bunnie stand back up before running at the edge of the ring and leaping through the ropes at her. However, Bunnie had leapt up and caught the oncoming Asui with a Dropkick to her face, stopping her in her tracks and hanging her up on the ropes.

"Oh nice counter by Bunnie with a great Dropkick right to Asui's face!" said Crysta.

Bunnie frowned angrily at the cat before pushing her back into the ring on her back, sliding back in, and covering her.

1

2

Asui kicked out of the pin.

"Holy crap, that was close! Thak God Asui kicked out of that!" said Wooiser.

Bunnie rained down some hard punches on Asui before picking her up and sliding her on the ring and out of the ring under the bottom rope.

"Now Asui is the one to be sent out of the ring!" said Crysta.

Asui grit her teeth as she held her throbbing her and stood back up. Bunnie rushed at her and leapt through the ropes at her. However, Asui caught Bunnie in her arms and rammed her back into the side of the ring.

"Oh! Bunnie's back has got to be in a world of pain after that one!" said Wooiser.

Bunnie groaned out before Asui pushed her back into he ring and the cat followed her in, pinning her afterwards.

1

2

Bunnie kicked out right before three.

"Wow! And Asui gets a near-fall! This match is already great from the get go!" said Crysta.

Asui landed some hard shots to Bunnie's midsection before getting to her feet and looking down at the rabbit with a look of disgust as she started to use her legs to get up. Suddenly, Bunnie wrapped her legs around Asui's and brought her down to the mat with a Drop Toehold and immediately went for one of her legs to lock on a submission hold.

"Oh no! Watch it Asui! Bunnie's trying to lock on something!" said Wooiser.

Thinking quickly, Asui rolled threw the submission attempt, taking Bunnie with her and pinning her down on her back.

1

2

Bunnie kicked out of the pin and the two quickly got back to their feet.

"Whew! Bunnie just narrowly avoided defeat! What a great counter by Asui!" said Crysta.

Asui saw Bunnie rushing for her and once she was within range, she locked her arm with bunnie's and brought her down with an Arm Drag.

"Asui hits a nice Arm Drag!" said Wooiser.

Bunnie got back to her feet but she was brought right back down with a hard Clothesline from Asui.

"And a Clothesline as well!" said Crysta.

Asui sneered down at Bunnie before leaping up in the air and bringing her elbow right down on the rabbit's face, causing her to grab her face in pain.

"Ouch! An Elbow to the face! Asui isn't messing around in there!" said Wooiser.

Asui smirked before quickly rolling over on Bunnie and covering her.

1

Bunnie muscled out of the pin by throwing Asui off of her and then holding her face once more.

"Bunnie's power comes into play as she gets out of the pin the only way she knows how!" said Crysta.

As Asui got to her feet she heard the crowd begin to chant both Bunnie and Sally's names.

"What the hell is up with this crowd! They're chanting for the one who's getting beat as well as someone who's not even in the match!" said Wooiser.

"And it isn't sitting well with Asui at all!" said Crysta.

She looked out at the crowd with a look of disgust before going to Bunnie and rolling her up into a pin.

1

Bunnie kicked out of the pin.

"Man! Bunnie kicks out again!" said Wooiser.

Asui had a look of irritation come to her face before grabbing Bunnie's hair and picking her up to her feet and leading her over to one of the corners.

"Uh oh, looks like Bunnie is in trouble!" said Crysta.

Once there, Bunnie fought out of Asui's hold, grabbed her hair, and slammed her face into the top turnbuckle.

"Gah, come on! How did Bunnie get out of Asui's hold on her like that!?" Wooiser exclaimed.

Asui held her face as she staggered back and Bunnie took that chance to leap onto the middle turnbuckle and launch herself at Asui. However, Asui caught the rabbit in her arms and drove her down onto her back with a Powerslam, landing in a pinning position.

1

2

Bunnie not only kicked out of the pin, but proceeded to grab a hold of Asui and roll with her outside of the ring where they began to brawl with each other.

"Bunnie kicks out from yet another counter and now look! Both she and Asui have brought it to the outside and they are all over each other!" said Crysta.

"A catfight! Now this is more like it!" said Wooiser.

As the fight continued, the referee began to count them out, which both Bunnie and Asui ignored as they continued to attack each other.

"And the referee has began counting! Bunnie and Asui had better get back in the ring!" said Crysta.

"I honestly don't think they care about the count! They just want to beat the crap out of each other!" said Wooiser.

Eventually, the referee reached the count of ten and he called for the bell, ending the match.

"It's over! The referee has counted both Bunnie and Asui out!" said Crysta.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as a result of a double count out, this match is a no contest!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The crowd was going wild as the two Mobians continued to fight each other outside the ring and almost instant, officials came from the back and down the ramp to split the two of them up.

"Those guys had better hurry because we have a huge rumble going on between these two!" said Crysta.

"Man, forget the refs! I say let 'em fight! This has been building up for some time! Let's see how it plays out!" said Wooiser.

Megan had also come down and was helping half of the referees pull Bunnie away from Asui and once doing so, held her back from her.

"And Megan's down there in the fray as well!" said Crysta.

Asui fought out of the referee's arms and glared at both Bunnie and Megan before smirking and backing up the ramp, never taking her eyes away from her two future opponents. Once Asui left the area, the referee's let go of the fired up Bunnie and Megan began to help her friend calm down.

"I'll tell you this, Asui came out on top in this!" said Wooiser. "She was in this by herself with no backup, unlike Bunnie who has Megan down there with her!"

"What a way for this match to end!" said Crysta. "We had neither a winner or loser, but man did we have one heck of a match and a post-match fight! We can only imagine what's going to happen when Asui faces Bunnie and Megan in six more days! Things are really going to be crazy then!"

"No kidding, and I cannot wait to see it!" said Wooiser. "And hey, it looks like Sasha's standing by in the back! Yo Sash, what's up back there!?"

* * *

_**~Backstage Area~**_

"Hey guys!" said Sasha as she was running. "I've just spotted Fockewulf, and boy do I got some questions for him! Hey Blue Boy, wait up!?"

Just ahead of her, the aforementioned wolf groaned as he turned around to face his fellow wolf. "Keep it down, will 'ya? Now what is it that you want?"

Sasha caught her breath as she stopped beside him. "You know good and well! Care to tell us all why you and Bearenger cost Vector and Espio their match earlier!? Inquiring minds would like to know!"

Fockewulf rolled his eyes. "Man, you got the worst timing, but it's all good. I'll tell you. You see, me and Bearenger were cheated out of our match last week against Elias and Antoine, simple as that. And neither us or the boss took too lightly to that, see? So we decided to show everyone that the two of us are still a force to be reckoned with because we can still stop a team from advancing in the tournament, as you all saw."

"But are you sure it was a good idea doing that to Vector and Espio?" Sasha asked.

Fockewulf shushed her as he looked at one of the entrances into the body. "Pipe down. From what Bearenger told me outside, we should be having company any time now."

A look of confusion appeared on Sasha's face. "What do you mean?"

Her question was answered as the Hardcore Champion, Walt, came walking through the entrance with his title belt hanging from his pouch. "Heh," Fockewulf smirked. "Right on time. And now to add to my group's redemption, and to make the boss happy, I'm going to take that Hardcore Title and make it my own."

All of a sudden, a figure came from out of nowhere and ambushed Walt, tackling him to the ground. "W-What the…!?" Sasha exclaimed.

Fockewulf groaned angrily once more. "Damn it, it's Dingo!" he said, recognizing the huge Mobian that was attacking Walt. Then he saw the referee that was with him. "No way is he going to take my glory!" He turned to Sasha. "You'd best get out of here. Things are about to get messy!" He ran from his position and jumped right into the brawling Mobians.

"Oh man! Looks like we got us a Hardcore Title match going guys!" said Sasha as she sprinted away from the area. "It's about to get dirty and I'm outie! Wooiser, Crysta, back to you guys!"

* * *

_**~SWA Hardcore Championship Triple Threat Backstage Brawl Match; Walt Wallabee (c) VS. Dingo VS. Fockewulf The Wolf~**_

"Impromptu Hardcore Title match peoples!" said Wooiser.

"And it's a Triple Threat too! Both Fockewulf and Dingo want the title for themselves! This is going to get dirty real quick real fast!" said Crysta.

Fockewulf landed a swift kick to dingo, buckling him. He then pushed him off of Walt right into some boxes that were stacked up nearby. The wolf then turned his attention to Walt, going over and picking up a chair, going back to him and setting it up on its legs in front of the champion.

"Fockewulf is about to do something sick here!" said Wooiser.

Fockewulf grinned with bad intentions as he backed up a bit, ran at the chair, leapt on it for momentum, and soared towards Walt.

"This is not good for Walt!" said Crysta.

Suddenly, Walt leapt up to Fockewulf, wrapped his arm around his head, and fell backwards to the ground, driving the wolf's head into the concrete with a DDT.

"Oh snap! A DDT right on the concrete! Walt got all of that too!" said Wooiser.

Fockewulf's body was laid out as Walt covered him.

1

2

Dingo leapt back into the fray and broke the pin with a Forearm to Walt's head.

"Dingo gets back into it and breaks up a near-fall! Walt may have had it won if he didn't interfere!" said Crysta.

The wallaby was knocked for a bit of a loop and Dingo took that chance to pick Walt up, position himself behind him, and locked his arms under and over his arms and head, leading him over to the chair.

"What the heck is Dingo about to do now!? He's looking right at that chair and has Walt in a dangerous position!" said Wooiser.

Walt had no time to react as Dingo tripped him forward, driving him face-first into the chair with such force it left a dent in the object and left Walt in a slumped position on it.

"Oh my God! The Conformer! Dingo just demolished Walt with that! And on that chair!" said Crysta.

Dingo laughed before pulling Walt down to his back and covering him.

1

2

Fockewulf was close enough to his opponents to kick Dingo in his head, breaking the pin.

"Whew! Fockewulf was luck to be close enough to break up the pin!" said Wooiser.

As Dingo groaned and held his head, Fockewulf managed to recover and get to his feet, picking the dingo up to his feet and backing him up hard against a nearby wall, constantly ramming his shoulder into his midsection.

"Now Fockewulf is looking to wear the huge Dingo down!" said Crysta.

Walt shook the cobwebs out and once he could see clear, he saw Fockewulf attacking the much larger and powerful Dingo, so he went over to assist him in doing so. Fockewulf glared at Walt before the two of them pulled Dingo off the wall, got behind him, and wrapped both of there arms around his head before hitting him with a Double Russian Leg Sweep, slamming Dingo's head and back into the wall and dropping him to the ground.

"Oh man! Dingo is sure as hell going to be feeling that one! Walt and fockewulf surprisingly work together to bring him down!" said Wooiser.

Fockewulf surprised Walt with a quick kick to his gut and pushed him away before covering Dingo.

1

2

Dingo kicked out of the pin, but a look of pure pain was still present on his face.

"Fockewulf was one count away from being the new Hardcore Champion there!" said Crysta.

Walt held his stomach and regained his composure, looking over and seeing a steel pipe sticking out of some piled up materials. He got an idea and crept over to it, picking it up and going to his challengers.

"Oh crap, now Walt's got a freaking pipe!" said Wooiser.

Fockewulf looked to Walt and he sprang up, grabbing the pipe to try and take it for his own.

"But Fockewulf is trying not to be on the receiving end of that thing!" said Crysta.

As the struggle for the pipe began, Dingo shook his head and slowly got to his feet.

"Uh oh! Dingo is getting back up!" said Wooiser.

It was once Dingo was fully up that Walt and Fockewulf noticed, both of them giving the other a look for a split second before both of them drove the pipe into Dingo's midsection, buckling him before following up with driving the pipe up to his chin, dropping him down onto his back once more.

"Oh man! And Dingo is knocked right back down by Walt and Fockewulf with that pipe!" said Crysta.

Walt snatched the pipe out of Fockewulf's hands and swung it like a bat at Fockewulf's stomach so hard it sent him back a few inches and down to the ground himself.

"Now Fockewulf's down himself! That was a dirty move from Walt! I mean, come on!" said Wooiser.

Walt leapt onto Dingo and covered him.

1

2

Dingo kicked out of the pin and held his throbbing jaw.

"Dingo kicks out! Wow, I'm actually surprised by that one! The guy is tough!" said Crysta.

Walt kept on the attack by grabbing Dingo's head, turning him to the wall, and driving him face-first into it, sending a loud smacking and almost cracking noise throughout the area.

"Good grief! Face plus wall is not a good combination!" said Wooiser.

Dingo fell back onto his back, blood flowing from his nose and mouth, and Walt covered him once again.

1

Dingo used his upper strength to throw Walt off of him.

"Dingo still has a lot left in the tank, but he is now bleeding like crazy from his face becoming one with the wall!" said Crysta.

Walt landed on his feet and he looked and saw both of his opponents were down and he got a bit full of himself, smirking down at both of them.

"Look at this! Now he's getting cocky!" said Wooiser.

Unknown to the champion, Fockewulf had gotten back to his feet and he had picked up a near-by trash can, creeping up on Walt from behind.

"Look at Fockewulf! He's approaching Walt and he isn't alone!" said Crysta.

Walt had no time to do anything before Fockewulf slammed the trash can over his head, trapping him inside of it. The wolf then grabbed Walt and slammed him down to the mat while he was still stuck inside the trash can.

"Ouch! Now that's one way to take out the trash!" said Wooiser.

Fockewulf laughed before pulling the can off of Walt and covered him.

1

2

Walt got his shoulder off the ground.

"Wow! How in the world did Walt kick out of that one!? I thought he was finished!" said Crysta.

Fockewulf sneered down at the wallaby and picked him up to his feet and grabbed him by his throat, laughing out loud as he prepared for his finisher.

"Hell yeah! Fockewulf's about to become the new Hardcore Champion courtesy of the Grenade Launcher!" said Wooiser.

Just before Fockewulf could execute his finisher, Walt fought out of his grip, got behind him, wrapped his arms around his waist, lifted him up and hit him with a German Suplex while driving his head right into the trash can Fockewulf himself had used, landing in a pinning position.

"OH SNAP!" Wooiser and Crysta exclaimed.

1

2

Fockewulf barely managed to kick out and he held his hurt head immediately afterwards.

"My gosh, that was brutal! A German Suplex right into the trash can, and Fockewulf still managed to kick out!" said Crysta.

Dingo had sat up and wiped some of the blood away from his face as he stood up a bit wobbly and turning to his opponents. Remembering Fockewulf's break up of his first attempt went right for him, picking him up off the ground with one arm.

"Whoa! Did you see that!? Just one arm was all it took from Dingo to pick up Fockewulf!" said Wooiser.

Walt rolled away and put some distance between him and his opponents as he watched Dingo lift Fockewulf up and hit him with a Body Slam right on the concrete.

"Fockewulf eats a Body Slam right on the ground!" said Crysta.

Walt leapt into the fray by running at the downed Fockewulf and delivered a follow up Senton to the wolf.

"What the…!? They're flat out double-teamning Fockewulf now!" said Wooiser.

Irked, Dingo shoved Walt out of the way before covering Fockewulf.

1

2

Walt sprang back over and broke the pin up with a Double Stomp onto Dingo's back.

"A stomp onto Dingo stops what may have been a title change!" said Crysta.

Dingo was motionless for a moment, brushing off the stomp and standing up, grinning at Walt.

"Ha! That stomp didn't do anything to Dingo!" said Wooiser.

The champion, mad that he wasn't able to inflict damage with his attack, ran right for Dingo, only to be dropped with a powerful punch right to the face.

"That is as hard a punch as I have ever seen! Dingo really popped him!" said Crysta.

Dingo laughed goofily before dropping down and covering the champion.

1

Walt kicked out of the pin, holding his face.

"Man! How he kicked out so fast after that punch I will never know!" said Wooiser.

Dingo stood off of Walt and turned his attention once more to Fockewulf. An idea came to him as he went over and picked up a table, bring it over to the wolf and setting it up next to him.

"Oh no, this is not good for Fockewulf! Dingo's got him in his sights and he's got a table set up as well!" said Crysta.

Dingo picked Fockewulf up, got behind him, and positioned them in front of the table and prepared for his finisher.

"Whoa, hold up! A Conformer through the table!? Oh man, this is gonna be crazy if Dingo pulls this off!" said Wooiser.

Just as Dingo was going to hit his finisher, Walt ran up behind him, his title belt clutched in his hands, and leapt at his head, swinging the metal-plated belt right into the back of Dingo's head.

"Oh! Walt just came from out of nowhere and clobbered Dingo in the head with his title belt!" said Crysta.

Knocked out on his feet, Dingo proceeded to just fall forward, taking Fockewulf with him and sending them both through the table and to the concrete.

"Oh snap! Dingo and Fockewulf both go crashing through the table!" said Wooiser.

Walt quickly ran over, turned Dingo onto his back, and covered him.

1

2

3

The match was over and the referee called for the bell, which rang at ringside.

"It's all over! Walt has pinned Dingo and retained his title!" said Crysta.

_**(Chumbawumba - "Tubthumping")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match, and still the SWA Hardcore Champion, Walt Wallabee!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The crowd was cheering loudly as the winner was announced and the music played. They watched on the titantron as Walt stood up to his feet and the referee held his arm up in victory.

"Walt manages to retain his Hardcore Title in a surprise match that turned out to be a rather brutal one!" said Crysta.

"I cannot believe he survived this and is walking out as champion!" said Wooiser in disbelief. "I thought for sure that either Dingo or Fockewulf was going to win this thing!"

"Nope! Not tonight! The Hardcore Title says with Walt!" said Crysta.

Taking a deep breath and holding his title belt close to him, Walt looked down at his two opponents one last time before taking his leave from the area.

"I promise that guy got lucky!" said Wooiser.

"I'd say it was more being smarter and utilizing his skill!" said Crysta. "Whew, that was one heck of a match and you know what, we've got another one coming up now! And it is another Triple Threat Match! Let's continue on with our night of action and get into the next match which I am is going to be a good one!"

* * *

_**~Non-Title Triple Threat Match; Bean The Dynamite VS. Geoffrey St. John VS. Ash Mongoose~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a Non-Title Triple Threat Match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Saliva – "Superstar")**_

Loud boos sounded from the crowd as the music played and moments later, Ash came out by himself onto the stage, his hands in his pockets and his sunglasses over his eyes. He walked down the ramp, hearing may jeers and more boos from the crowd as he reached the ring an slid into it.

"Introducing first, from Eastern Mobius, weighing in at 80 lbs., Ash Mongoose!" said the ring announcer.

"I am still in disbelief at the heinous actions of Ash last week!" said Crysta. "The way he disgraced the graves of Hope's parents was one of the most despicable things I have ever witnessed!"

"It definitely did get into Hope's head!" said Wooiser. "Speaking of which, we haven't seen hide nor hair of Hope since then! I'd say that Ash is finally done with Hope after that and he can finally move onto more important stuff, starting with winning this match!"

Ash removed his sunglasses and jacket, placing them outside the ring before going to his corner.

_**(American Pearl – "Automatic")**_

The boos changed to cheers as the music played and moments later, Geoffrey came from behind the curtain and made his way down the ramp, sliding into the ring afterwards and going to his corner, keeping a wary eye on Ash.

"Next, representing The Kingdom Of Acorn, from Northern Mobius, weighing in at 90 lbs., Geoffrey St. John!" said the ring announcer.

"Oh, this guy!" said Wooiser with a groan. "I tell you what, he has a lot of nerve to show his face around here after what he did to Drago last week! I am so looking forward to their match in six more days so I can see Drago smash him!"

"Don't even get me started with you on this again Woozie!" Crysta threatened. "We all know that Drago got what he deserved because of the hell he's putting Geoffrey and Hershey through and he is looking to get a win on way to his match against Drago at 'Sudden Impact!'"

Geoffrey removed his belt and placed it outside the ring before going to his corner as chants of his name filled the building.

_**(Flaw – "Get Up Again")**_

Boos came from the crowd as the music played and moments later Bean came out goofily with his title belt in his hands and made his way down the ramp and into the ring, going to one of the corners and holding the belt up with a giddy expression on his face.

"Lastly, from Eastern Mobius, weighing in at 74 lbs., ladies and gentlemen, he is the reigning SWA Cruiserweight Champion, Bean The Dynamite!" said the ring announcer.

"Oh man, it looks like Bean is back to his crazy and giddy self!" said Wooiser. "What a time for him to have a mood swing just days before his title defense against Charmy!"

"And we all know how even more annoying he can be when he's like this!" said Crysta. "But he had better get it together and focus on this match tonight as he can get some more momentum heading into 'Sudden Impact!'"

Bean placed his title belt outside the belt and got down from the turnbuckle, facing both of his opponents. Seconds later the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go!" said Wooiser. "Bean, Geoffrey, and Ash in a Triple Threat Match!"

The three Mobians circled each other at the beginning of the match, seeing who was going to make the first move. Bean quickly went on the offensive, going right at Geoffrey and slugging him with an Elbow across his face.

"Bean starts things off by attacking Geoffrey!" said Crysta.

Geoffrey answered back with a hard kick to the duck's body and the two of them began to unload on each other while Ash simply stood in a corner and watched them go at it.

"Those two are swinging like crazy and Ash is doing the smart thing, staying out of it!" said Wooiser.

Bean got the better of the situation with a quick Flying Knee to Geoffrey's face, dropping him on his back and covering him afterwards.

1

Ash ran over and kicked Bean off of Geoffrey.

"Ash finally jumps into the match and breaks the pin with a kick to Bean!" said Crysta.

A dizzy look appeared on the CW Champion's face as he sat with a dazed look on his face. Ash turned his attention to Geoffrey and smirked as he knelt down to him and began to trash-talk him.

"That's right Ash! Let him know what's up!" said Wooiser.

Suddenly, Geoffrey sprang off the mat and rolled Ash up out of nowhere.

1

2

Ash managed to kick out and he had a look of surprise on his face as he backed up a bit from Geoffrey.

"Haha! I bet Ash won't do that again! Geoffrey almost pinned him down for the win!" said Crysta.

Geoffrey got up but suddenly Bean leapt onto his back and landed some hard punches to the side of the skunk's head.

"Bean's right back on the attack!" said Wooiser.

Ash saw Geoffrey stagger and he got up, ran behind Geoffrey, and Chop Blocked his leg as Bean brought him down to the mat at the same time with a Bulldog.

"Oh! An inadvertent double team move from Ash and Bean brings Geoffrey down!" said Crysta.

Ash pushed Bean aside and covered Geoffrey.

1

2

Geoffrey kicked out of the pin.

"Gah, come on! I swear that Ash had a three there!" said Wooiser.

Ash frowned before getting to his feet and going to Bean, picking him up and backing him into the ropes before whipping him into the ropes. As the duck came back to him, Ash lifted him up for a Side Slam.

"Bean's about to go for a ride!" said Crysta.

However, as Ash dropped down for the attack, Bean grabbed his arm and brought him down with a Arm Drag, quickly covering him afterwards.

1

2

Ash kicked out of the pin.

"Whoa! Bean countered with a nice Arm rag and he almost got the win himself there!" said Wooiser.

Bean got a goofy look on his face as he picked Ash up and held him sideways in his arms, going for a Fall Away Slam.

"Bean's looking to return the favor!" said Crysta.

It was at that moment that Geoffrey got to his feet, ran at Bean, and lifted his foot up, kicking the duck flush in his face and bringing him down to the mat with Ash on top of him with a Body Splash.

"That should be a foul! Geoffrey can't kick the CW Champ in the face like that! And Ash landed on top of him too!" said Wooiser.

Geoffrey pushed Ash off of the CW Champion and covered Bean.

1

2

Bean kicked out of the pin.

"The CW Champion barely avoids defeat!" said Crysta.

Geoffrey got to his feet and picked up Ash, carrying him to one of the corners and setting him up in a seated position in the turnbuckle.

"Oh man, you have got to be kidding me!" said Wooiser.

Geoffrey backed up to the middle of the ring and revved his leg up, getting a huge pop from the crowd.

"Geoffrey's got Ash set up for the Shattered Dreams! This is NOT going to be pretty!" said Crysta.

Geoffrey ran full speed at Ash and right when he reached him, the mongoose managed to pull himself out of the turnbuckle, rolled over Geoffrey, and rolled him up into a pin.

1

2

Geoffrey barely managed to kick out of the pin.

"What a picture perfect counter by Ash and thank God! If Geoffrey hit that this wasn't going to be good at all!" said Wooiser.

As Ash got to his feet, Bean once again inserted himself from behind, leaping on Ash and trying to lock a Sleeper Hold on him.

"Bean's trying to lock a submission in here!" said Crysta.

Ash fought out of the hold and turned his body so that he was facing the CW Champion and he got a good running start, lifting Bean up for a Spinebuster.

"Spinebuster coming up!" said Wooiser.

However, Bean locked his legs around the mongoose's head, grabbed one of his arms, and as they hit the mat Bean rolled Ash up into a pin.

1

2

Geoffrey leapt over and broke the pin with a punch to Bean's head, knocking him dizzy once again.

"Bean gets another near-fall, but he also gets a kick to the head for his trouble!" said Crysta.

The skunk picked Bean up and set him up on his shoulders for a Samoan Drop, dropping back and successfully executing the move.

"And the champ eats a Samoan Drop too!" said Wooiser.

Ash leapt over and followed up with a Leg Drop across the duck's neck.

"Ash adds to Bean's pain with a Leg Drop too!" said Crysta.

Geoffrey swung his leg and connected with a hard kick to Ash's head, knocking him off of Bean and covering the duck.

1

2

Bean kicked out of the pin, his eyes spinning as he crawled to the ropes.

"Thank you Bean for kicking out! And that was the definition of a sucker kick what Geoffrey just did to Ash!" said Wooiser.

Geoffrey followed the duck to the ropes and landed a hard blow to his back. Bean yelled out before spinning and landing a brutal kick to Geoffrey's leg. The two of them began to exchange blows until one more kick from Bean caused Geoffrey to hold his leg and drop to a knee.

"After a big slugfest it looks like Bean is getting the better of it!" said Crysta.

Bean followed up his attack by locking his arm around the skunk's head and driving back to the mat, hitting a DDT and quickly covering Geoffrey afterwards.

1

Geoffrey got his foot on the bottom rope, breaking the pin quickly.

"Damn it, why the heck did that rope have to be there!?" Wooiser exclaimed.

Bean couldn't believe he didn't get the win and grabbed his head in frustration and slamming his hands down on the mat.

"Now he's got another mood swing going!" said Crysta.

"Frustration is the word!" said Wooiser.

As he was ranting, Bean turned his back to Geoffrey, who recovered just a few seconds later and sat squarely on the duck's back, grabbed one of his legs, and locked in a Half Boston Crab.

"And Geoffrey takes this time to lock in a submission hold! Will he be able to make the CW Champion submit!?" Crysta asked.

Bean yelled out and flailed, trying to escape from the hold and he tried to reach the ropes but he was inches away and couldn't grab them. Geoffrey intensified the hold more before quickly releasing it and covering Bean.

1

This time Bean got his foot on the ropes and broke the pin.

"Whew, this time I'm thankful the ropes were there!" said Wooiser.

Geoffrey got off of Bean and the duck rolled out of the ring. At that moment, cheers came from the crowd as they saw a figure come down the ramp, go to ringside, and pick up Bean's title belt.

"Hey look! Someone's gone down to ringside!" said Crysta.

"Aww man! And look who it is!" said Wooiser.

Everyone noticed the figure as Charmy and he began to fly around happily with the title in his hands.

"Ha! Charmy's acting as if he is already CW Champion!" said Crysta.

"Which he isn't! Put that thing down and get out of here! Charmy has nothing to do with this match!" said Wooiser.

Bean looked up and his eyes widened at seeing the bee parading with the CW Title and he sprang to his feet and leapt for Charmy. The bee grinned before moving out of the way and, as a result, Bean went crashing face first into the steel post that Charmy was standing in front of and a loud clang noise went throughout the arena.

"Oooh! What a crash and burn that was!" said Crysta.

"Are you freaking kidding me right now!? This is some garbage man! And there can't be a DQ because this is a damn Triple Threat! What the hell was Charmy even doing out here!?" Wooiser exclaimed.

"Getting the upper hand on his opponent in six more days, it seems!" Crysta laughed.

Bean crumpled to the ground, a dizzy look on his face and Charmy grinned as he laid the title belt on top of Bean and took flight from the ring area through the crowd. Back in the ring, Geoffrey began to stalk the downed Ash and was ready to put the finishing touch on him when the titantron began playing.

"What in the…!?"Crysta began as she and everyone else looked at the screen.

Dragon was shown storming through the locker room area until coming to a stop outside of a particular door. His eyes burned in fury before he barged into the room, a yelp coming from a female inside.

"W-What are you doing here!?" the female yelled. "Get the hell out of here!?"

"Hey! That's Hershey's voice!" said Wooiser.

Drago growled angrily at her. "Shut up!" He roared before also adding. "Heh, nothing but a towel on you huh? Looks like I came at just the right time!"

"What!? No! No, don't!" Hershey pleaded in a fearful voice.

The wolf licked his lips before entering the room, closing the door behind him. The next moment, all everyone could hear was Hershey's screaming as the screen went black.

"Oh my God! Somebody get back there! Hershey's in trouble!" Crysta cried out.

Geoffrey's eyes widened in shock and he ran to get out of the ring, only for Ash to quickly crawl over to him and roll him up from behind.

"Whoa, hold up! We still got a match on our hands here and Ash has Geoffrey rolled up!" said Wooiser.

1

2

3

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"Oh my gosh, Ash just won this Triple Threat!" said Crysta.

_**(Saliva – "Superstar")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, Ash Mongoose!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

After the match ended, hardly anyone cared that Ash had won and were more focused on what had happened in the locker room area between Drago and Hershey.

"Ash gets the win in an awesome Triple Threat match!" said Wooiser.

"Forget that! We've got a serious situation developing back there! God only knows what Drago is doing to Hershey as we speak!" said Crysta.

Almost immediately, Geoffrey got out from under Ash and rushed frantically up the ramp and behind the curtain.

"And Geoffrey hasn't even taken the time to congratulate Ash on winning!" said Wooiser.

"Did you not see what just happened!? Hershey is alone back there with that damn Drago!" Crysta yelled.

Ash stood up with a smirk on his face and he his own arms up in victory before the referee did the same.

"There's your winner folks and Ash once again proves that he is amongst the best by beating two guys at once!" said Wooiser.

Crysta smacked Wooiser in the back of his head. "Shut up and somebody get back there and find out what's happening!"

* * *

_**~Locker Room Area~**_

Geoffrey ran as quick as he could to the locker room he shared with Hershey and once reaching it tried to enter, but the door was locked. "Hershey!" he yelled out as he began to ram the door and kick it. "Hershey! Are you alright!?" He got no response.

A few rams and kicks later, the skunk finally managed to get the door open, and upon entering the room, he saw Hershey huddled up in a corner, crying into her hands.

"Oh no…No…" Geoffrey breathed out as he immediately went to her side. "Hershey…Hershey, it's me…Are you alright…? Please, say something…"

Hershey slowly lifted her head up and saw her love in front of her. Just as she was going to respond, her eyes went wide in horror as she looked behind him and let out a scream. Not knowing why she was screaming so fearfully, Geoffrey turned around to see what was wrong, only for Drago to slam a folded up steel chair into his head.

Hershey shrieked as Geoffrey crumpled in a heap into her arms and she instantly caught him and held him, looking up at Drago in fear as he kept the chair in his hands and not knowing what he would do next.

"Heh, when he wakes up, tell him I'll see him at 'Sudden Impact,' the wolf said as he gave the cat a disgustingly seductive look. "And I'll see you later Babe." He tossed the bent chair beside her. "Something to remember me by," he added darkly before leaving the room, leaving Hershey to tend to the injured Geoffrey.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"That Geoffrey really got knocked the hell out back there!" said Wooiser.

"This has terribly gone way too far!" said Crysta. "We have no idea if anything at all happened back there between Drago and Hershey! To be honest, I actually don't think I want to know!"

"If anything has happened it's this – Drago just got one up on Geoffrey in a real big way!" said Wooiser. "You have to wonder if after that hell of a shot to the head if Geoffrey will even be in condition to battle in six days!"

"I sure hope he is!" said Crysta. "Drago deserves the beating of a lifetime for that one! Meanwhile…" she turned her attention back to the ring.

Back in the ring, Ash had picked up a microphone and was leaning back in one of the corners. "Well, I can go ahead and add another victory on my win column, can't I?"

"Damn skippy you can!" said Wooiser as the crowd booed the mongoose.

"And this after shaking the hell out of Hope with what I did to him last week," Ash continued with a smirk. "I mean, did you all see the look on his face when I pretty much tore up his parents' graves. In fact, a better question would be, has anyone seen Hope, period?" He looked around and saw that the crowd was silent as they remembered what he had done. "Heh, that's what I thought. Perhaps he's finally gotten it in his head to stay away from not only Mina, but the SWA itself and to know his place. And his place is not to mess with me or my girl again. I'm just glad that she's not here tonight so that she doesn't have to put up with his crap. Heh, maybe if he pays his parents a visit they'll tell him the same thing."

"That no-good bastard!" said Crysta as the crowd bombarded the mongoose with boos and harsh chants. "Has he no shame!?"

"Hey, you can't blame him at all for this, now that I think about it!" said Wooiser. "Hope has been a complete thron in this guy's side and just won't take a hint! Maybe this did just that!"

"Hey! Ash! Up here!"

Everyone turned their attention to the titantron and they saw Hope appear on it.

"Oh! It's Hope!" said Crysta as the crowd cheered. "He's here after all!"

"Heh, bet you like hell he is embarrassed to even show his face!" said Wooiser.

Ash chuckled as he looked at the hedgehog. "I give you credit for showing up here. Perhaps that means that you're here to accept my sincere apology from last week? If that's the case, then we're all good."

"Apology, my ass!" said Crysta. "What the heck kind of apology was that he gave Hope!?"

The white hedgehog narrowed his eyes a bit. "You know, when I first encountered you, I honestly thought that you were a cool and good person that I wouldn't have minded to call a friend, like I have done with Mina. But over time, I have come to see you for the heartless and cruel bastard you truly are. What Mina sees in you and how she puts up with it, I will never know."

"Oh, quit crying already Hope!" said Wooiser as the crowd cheered the hedgehog for what he said.

Ash rolled his eyes at the comments. "I'll go ahead and answer that question myself – she sees in me what she doesn't see in any other guy on the planet. Scratch that – in the entire universe." A smirk came to his face. "And trust me when I tell you, you aren't anywhere near my level Hope and you'll never ever be me."

The crowd "Oooh'ed" in unison as Hope opened his eyes fully and looked squarely at Ash. "Believe me, you're the last person I would ever want to be in this lifetime or any other."

"You tell him Hope!" said Crysta.

Ash frowned a bit before he began to laugh. "Oh Hope, let me ask you something – how's mom and dad doing? Hope they aren't too mad at me for disturbing their permanent sleep, heh."

Hope's eyes went ablaze in fury and he barely managed to control himself. "Desecrating my parents' graves the way you did…I will never forgive you. And you can take that so called apology of yours and shove it."

The crowd cheered more as Ash looked a bit irked.

"And I couldn't think of anything more better than to get back at you…" Hope continued. "…Than to desecrate something you hold dear. That brings me to this. Look familiar to you?"

The camera zoomed out and everyone saw that Hope was standing right on top of a very expensive looking car, at which Ash's eyes widened in shock. Everyone also saw that Hope was holding his sword in his hand.

"Holy cr- That's Ash's treasured BMW!" Wooiser yelled.

"I think I know where this is going!" said Crysta.

"Hope, I promise you, if you put even one dent in that car…!" Ash threatened.

Hope looked down at the outside mirrors of the vehicle. "I couldn't help but notice that your mirrors are very dusty. Perhaps you should have them removed in order to fix that." Hope proceeded to leap off the car and slash off the outside mirrors, the glass on them breaking as they hit the concrete.

"Oh my God! What the hell is that hedgehog doing!?" Wooiser yelled in shock.

"Hope, stop it!" said Ash menacingly. "If you don't, I swear to God…!"

Hope then examined the tires. "And it looks like the rubber on these tires are beginning to come off. Not exactly the most safe things to have. You'd best get these removed and replaced." The hedgehog then started to repeatedly stab holes into each of the four times holding the vehicle up.

"Oh man! That BMW is never going to be the same again!" said Crysta.

Ash was on the verge of losing it in the ring. "HOPE, I AM GOING TO MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL IF YOU DON'T STOP!"

Hope grinned as he stood back up and then his attention fell on the windows. "And I believe it is very bad luck to have windows tinted this much. Let's see if I can remedy that." Swinging his sword around a few times, Hope then went from window to window, promptly smashing each of them in, sending shards of broken glass everywhere.

"Will somebody get back there and stop Hope before I do it myself!?" Wooiser exclaimed. "He's destroying a beautiful piece of machinery!"

"You are going to stay right here with me and enjoy the show!" said Crysta with a laugh. "This is pure gold, if you ask me!"

Ash was literally shaking as he continued to watch Hope destroy his car, which had now gone to Hope going so far as to use the blade of his sword to scratch it up from head to toe.

Hope finished his destruction of the BMW and admired his work before leaning against it with his sword on his shoulder. "I'd say it's looking much better, wouldn't you all agree."

The crowd responded with loud cheering as well as chanting Hope's name.

"Hope…" Ash began slowly and venomously. "…You are one dead hedgehog. You just crossed the line with me further than you already have…"

"No, you're the one who crossed the line by bringing my parents into this," Hope countered. "Now perhaps you know what it feels like to have something precious destroyed right before your very eyes and be powerless to do anything about it."

Ash could only growl in anger at the hedgehog on the screen.

"You know what I say?" Hope asked. "I say that we end this now, once and for all. You and me, one on one at 'Sudden Impact.'"

"Oh! Hope's thrown a challenge to Ash for a match in just six more days at our upcoming pay-per-view!" said Crysta as the crowd cheered.

"He has the balls to do something like that after what he just did to Ash's car!? The nerve of this guy!" said Wooiser.

Ash scoffed a bit. "What the hell for? I beat you already and have nothing more to prove to you."

"You have more to prove than you know," said Hope. "You have to prove that you can defeat me by yourself without the unintentional aid of Mina. Had it not been for her, I know deep down that I would've defeated you and I believe you know that to be true as well."

Ash gripped his microphone tighter. "So, you're saying that I can't beat you on my own? You damn right I can beat you without any help of any kind! You're on! I'll be more than happy to beat your ass again!"

"It's been accepted!" said Crysta. "Hope and Ash, one on one at 'Sudden Impact!;"

"But…!" Ash said, getting attention of everyone. "I'm going to leave no doubt in anyone's mind that I decisively beat you, so we're going to up the stakes."

Hope raised an eyebrow as he listened to Ash.

"You see, I've already proved I can beat you by pinning you and I could even do it by submitting you too," said the mongoose before a dark grin came to his face. "But I want to do even more than that. I want to beat you so bad that you can't even get back up to your feet. So my suggestion is, me and you…in a Last Man Standing Match!"

"Oh, hells yeah!" said Wooiser as the crowd cheered at the mention of the match. "Let's see what Hope says to that!"

"So Mr. Big & Bad, what do you say?" Ash asked.

Hope eyed the mongoose in determination. "Nothing would please me more than to put you down so that you can't get back up on your own power. I accept your challenge."

Ash exited the ring, keeping an evil glance on Hope as he made his way up the ramp. "In six more days…you're dead." He threw the microphone to the side and angrily left the ring area as Hope disappeared off the titantron.

"As if things couldn't get any more heated between those guys!" said Crysta. "Hope just demolished Ash's ride in response to that nefarious act perpetrated by Ash last week!"

"That hedgehog just signed his own death certificate!" said Wooiser. "Ash is going to destroy him for this one!"

"A Last Man Standing Match…My goodness, 'Sudden Impact' just got even bigger than it already has! For those of you not in the know, to win a Last Man Standing Match you must incapacitate your opponent to the point where he won't be able to get up before the count of ten! Wow! Who knows what the heck else is going to happen before this night is over!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Locker Room Area~**_

The titantron was spilt down the middle and Sonic and Sleuth were conversing with Manic and Scourge respectively in different areas.

"Looks like the SWA Champion and his number one contender are getting and giving some last minute advice to Sonic and Sleuth!" said Wooiser.

"I think that Scourge has something big planned for not only Manic, but Sonic as well!" said Crysta.

A few seconds later, Sonic fist-bumped Manic before heading towards the ring area and Sleuth gave Scourge a pat on his back before doing the same.

"Oh yeah baby, this is what I've been waiting for since earlier tonight!" said Wooiser. "Sleuth and Sonic are on their way out here to get it on!"

"We all remember that brawl that happened earlier tonight that lead to this match as a direct result!" said Crysta. "We will see what happens when Sleuth takes on the former SWA Champion coming up next!"

* * *

_**~Singles Match; Sonic The Hedgehog VS. Sleuth "Doggy" Dawg~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a singles match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Snoop Doggy Dogg – "What's My Name? (Who Am I?)"**_

The boos began to rain down heavily from the crowd as the music played and moments later, Sleuth came from behind the curtain with his shirt unbuttoned. He stood on the stage and smirked out at the crowd before holding a clenched fist up in the air as he made his way down the ramp and slid into the ring.

"Introducing first, representing The Destructix, from The Greta Mobian Jungle, weighing in at 90 lbs., Sleuth 'Doggy' Dawg!" said the ring announcer.

"This guy has been making a living out of run-ins around here and it is good to see him actually getting into an actual match for once!" said Crysta,

"And actual match that he is moments away from winning! You have to wonder what he and Scourge were conversing about back there and if I know the SWA Champion, he has a cunning plan that will all play out nicely in Sleuth's encounter with Sonic!" said Wooiser.

Sleuth removed his shirt and threw it to the outside of the ring as he went to his corner and waited for his opponent to arrive.

_**(Matty Lewis & Ali Tabatabaee – "His World")**_

The loudest cheers of the night by-far began to come from the crowd as the music played and blue lights flickered on and off in the building. Seconds later, Sonic sped down the ramp, around the ring a few times, and into he ring, performing a few breakdance moves in his corner.

"And the opponent, from Christmas Island, weighing in at 88 lbs., 'The Blue Blur' Sonic The Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

"Listen to the crowd go crazy for Sonic!" said Crysta. "And after the little warm up of that brawl earlier, the former SWA Champion is looking to take it to Sleuth on his route to facing Simian in just six more days!"

"And here's hoping that Sleuth gets some payback on Sonic for that sneak attack from earlier!" said Wooiser.

Sonic spun to his feet and stood in his corner. Seconds later, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go!" said Wooiser. "Sonic and Sleuth, one on one!"

Sonic began the match by using his speed to run right at Sleuth, ducking underneath a huge Clothesline from him and leaping up onto the top turnbuckle.

"Sleuth missed a Clothesline and Sonic has already gone upstairs!" said Crysta.

Sleuth turned around and his eyes widened as he saw Sonic backflip off the turnbuckle and crash down onto him with a Moonsault, bringing him down to the mat in a pin.

1

Sleuth quickly muscled out of the pin, throwing Sonic over towards one of the corners and getting back up to his feet.

"Even a Moonsault isn't going to end things this quick!" said Wooiser.

Sonic spun to his feet as well and when he looked at Sleuth, he was irked to see that the dog was flipping him off with both fingers, igniting loud boos from the crowd.

"How insulting!" said Crysta.

Gritting his teeth, Sonic rushed right at Sleuth, only to be scooped up by him and drove down onto his back with a Tilt-A-Whirl Slam.

"Boo-yah! Sonic ran right into that one!" said Wooiser.

Sonic arched his back a bit before finding himself being covered by Sleuth.

1

Sonic quickly kicked out of the pin and tried to put some distance between him and his opponent, but Sleuth grabbed him and attempted to lock a Rear Headlock on him.

"Sonic kicks out, and now Sleuth has a submission in mind!" said Crysta.

Sonic continued to move his head, as well as grab at Sleuth's powerful arms to keep from getting caught in the submission. Thinking quickly, he grabbed onto both of Sleuth's arms and threw himself backwards, taking Sleuth down on his back and him landing on top of him in a pin.

1

2

Sleuth once again threw Sonic off, but this time before a three count.

"Whew! Sleuth kicked out! How in the heck did Sonic pull that off!?" Wooiser exclaimed.

As Sonic and Sleuth took a small break, the dog crawled to the ropes and as he used them to get to his feet, he sneered out at the crowd and trash-talked them, causing them to retort with "Sleuth sucks!" chants.

"Now the crowd is really starting to get into the gist of things by taunting Sleuth!" said Crysta.

Brushing the crowd off, Sleuth saw that Sonic had made it back to his feet and he ran full speed at him and caught him with the Clothesline that he was looking for earlier in the match, dropping him down and covering him.

1

Sonic once again quickly kicked out and held his throbbing throat.

"Sleuth gets the Clothesline he wanted, but Sonic kicked out! He's not looking too good after that shot either!" said Wooiser.

Sleuth kicked Sonic in his head, forcing him back down to the mat and made his way to one of the turnbuckles afterwards, scaling to the top of it and growling mockingly down at Sonic.

"Look! Sleuth is looking to do some flying of his own now!" said Crysta.

Everyone watched as Sleuth leapt off the turnbuckle and extended his elbow out, looking for an Elbow Drop. At the last second, Sonic rolled backwards, avoiding the aerial attack as Sleuth hit nothing but mat and held his hurt Elbow.

"No! He crashes and burns!" said Wooiser.

Sonic sprang over to his opponent and dropped a Leg Drop Across his neck before covering him.

1

2

Sleuth got his shoulder off the mat right before the three count and rolling out of the ring afterwards.

"I thought Sonic had him there! But Sleuth kicked out and is now taking a breather from the looks of it!" said Crysta.

Sleuth got to a knee outside and grimaced as he held his elbow and Sonic stood back up in the ring, seeing the position Sleuth was in. Thinking quickly, Sonic ran to the adjacent ropes, got momentum from bouncing on them, ran at the side of the ring Sleuth was on, and leapt clear over the top ropes towards him.

"Oh no! Not another flying attack from Sonic! This one is going to hurt!" said Wooiser.

However, Sleuth caught Sonic in his arms and drove him down on the floor with a hard Spinebuster.

"Oh my gosh! Sleuth just drove Sonic down with a sick Spinebuster on the outside of the ring!" said Crysta.

Sonic's body was in an awkward angle as Sleuth smirked down at him, lifted him up, and rolled him back into the ring. After following him in, Sleuth covered the downed hedgehog.

1

2

Sonic just barely got his shoulder up.

"Oh, come on! How the hell did Sonic kick out of that!?" Wooiser exclaimed.

Sleuth continued to smirk as he got to his feet and circled Sonic a few times, showing off his muscles and even nudged the hedgehog's head mockingly with his foot.

"Taunting again! I should've expected as much from someone from The Destructix!" said Crysta.

As Sleuth nudged Sonic's head again, the hedgehog grabbed his leg and promptly pulled him down to the mat on his back, leaping on him and covering him quickly.

1

2

Sleuth kicked out right before the referee's hand hit the mat for a third time.

"Holy balls, that was too close! Sonic almost beat Sleuth with that one!" said Wooiser.

Sonic grit his teeth as he straightened up and landed a hard punch to Sleuth's jaw. The dog reeled back on the ground before answering with a hard punch of his own, knocking Sonic down to his stomach.

"Sleuth eats a hard punch and he pays sonic back with one of his own!" said Crysta.

The hedgehog fought through the pain he was in and landed another punch to the dog, before being hit back with another from Sleuth as he got up. Sonic stood up and the two of them began to swing punches at each other with the crowd cheering Sonic and booing Sleuth.

"Now they are slugging it out! I love this! An all-out slugfest!" said Wooiser.

The dog landed a swift jab to Sonic with so much impact that it swung the hedgehog around. Sonic used the momentum to leap up and connect with a hard Spinning Heel Kick to Sleuth's face, dropping him down to the mat.

"Nice! Although getting hit with a jab, Sonic brought Sleuth down with a great Spinning Heel Kick!" said Crysta.

Sonic recovered from the punch and covered Sleuth.

1

2

Sleuth kicked out of the pin right before three.

"Yes! He kicked out again!" said Wooiser.

Loud boos filled the arena at that moment and everyone saw a lone figure walking down the ramp.

"What!? Who's that!?" Crysta asked.

"Oh, lookie who's here!" said Wooiser.

Everyone identified the figure as Simian, who had a look of calm fury on his face.

"Oh my gosh, it's Simian!" said Crysta.

"And guess who he has his sights set on!" said Wooiser.

Sonic stood up off of Sleuth, saw Simian, and walked to the edge of the ring, motioning for the gorilla to come into the ring. Simian made it to the ring and simply stood outside, looking up at the hedgehog with a hard look and the referee was standing by to make sure Simian didn't physically get involved.

"These two will face off at 'Sudden Impact,' but they just might go at it right here and now!" said Crysta.

"I'm all for it! If that referee would just get the heck out of the way so they can fight then we'll all be good!" said Wooiser.

"He can't! We're in the middle of a match remember!?" Crysta said.

The two future opponents eyed each other for some time before Sonic turned his attention back to Sleuth. However, he was unaware that Sleuth had already gotten back to his feet and quickly wrapped one of his arms around Sonic's head and arm, lifting him off his feet, and driving him down on his back, hitting the Sleuth Bottom and quickly covering the hedgehog.

"OH YO! Sleuth just hit Sonic with the Sleuth Bottom!" said Wooiser.

"And out of freaking nowhere!" said Crysta.

1

2

3

"He got him! Sleuth got him!" said Wooiser.

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It's all over! Sleuth has defeated Sonic!" said Crysta.

_**(Snoop Doggy Dogg – "What's My Name? (Who Am I?)"**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, Sleuth 'Doggy' Dawg!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The crowd let out the loudest boos they had done the entire night as the music played and the winner was announced. Sleuth got a smug look on his face as he got off of Sonic and the referee held his arm up in victory.

"This is real shocking turn of events!" said Crysta. "I didn't think that Sleuth was going to win this thing!"

"But he did!" said Wooiser. "Sleuth has just beaten a former SWA Champion! That is major and real big blow to Sonic's momentum going into 'Sudden Impact!'"

Simian growled a bit as he slowly slid into the ring and stalked over Sonic.

"Oh no…" Crysta breathed.

Sleuth snatched his arm from the referee and simply stood in a corner as he watched his teammate pick Sonic up off the mat and glare straight into his face.

"Sonic is in big trouble now!" said Wooiser.

Sonic glared back at the gorilla before lifting his hand and slapping him full in the face.

"Did you just see that!? Sonic just slapped the taste out of Simian's mouth!" said Crysta.

"Bad move on the part of Sonic!" said Wooiser.

Simian got a sick look on his face before wrapping an arm around Sonic's head and lifting him upside down in the Suplex position.

"This is not good at all! This is shades of what Simian did to Sonic back at the end of SWA Roulette, minus a table!" said Crysta.

The gorilla held the hedgehog upside down for a while before slamming him down to the mat with in a Powerslam, hitting the Simian Smasher and completely laying Sonic out.

"Simian Smasher! Simian damn near put Sonic through the mat!" said Wooiser.

The boos and jeers of the crowd continued as Sleuth proceeded to laugh at the downed hedgehog before taking his leave from the ring. Simian growled down at Sonic before doing the same, following Sleuth up the ramp and behind the curtain, leaving the referee in the ring to tend to Sonic.

"What a huge statement made by The Destructix – Sleuth beats Sonic and Simian almost breaks him in half!" said Crysta.

"This is definitely Scourge's doing!" Wooiser laughed. "His glorious plan is coming to fruition!"

"I wonder if the closure on this thing will happen in our tag team main event!" said Crysta.

"No way! Scourge gave his word that he wasn't going to try anything with Manic!" said Wooiser.

"That really does remain to be seen!" said Crysta. "If Scourge really did orchestrate what we just saw, who knows what he has in store for his number one contender!"

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

Chaos sat in his locker room, leaning back and forth. "Glory…Fame…Championship gold…these are the things that everyone here strives for…Championships, in particular…Only a select few will be able to hold a championship and be able to call themselves champions…"

The hedgehog leaned a bit into the light, his face barely alit. "And I will be among those who have been named champions…I've been scouting every single champion the past few weeks and believe me, I have each and every one of your numbers and know just what to do to relive you of the very thing that makes you a champion…" A dark chuckle came from him then. "The Intercontinental Title, the United States Title, the Television Title, the Cruiserweight Title, the Hardcore Title…heh heh, even the SWA Title…which one will I decide to go after…? Ah decisions, decisions…heh heh heh…Only time will tell which one…"

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Oh boy, it looks like Chaos is on the hunt for a title!" said Wooiser. "Man, if I were any of the champions I would definitely keep a lookout for this guy!"

"That's an understatement!" said Crysta. "But that would explain why we have been seeing him around nothing but champions as of late – he was scouting them! Gosh, I wonder which one of them he's going to go after!"

"Like he said, time will tell!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Catering Room~**_

"Amy! Hey Amy!"

The pink hedgehog turned her head from the table she was sitting at and saw Sasha come up to her. "Oh Sasha! Hi! How's it shaking?"

"Heh, been looking everywhere for you!" the wolf said.

"Hehe, well you found me!" Amy replied with a giggle. "Have a seat!"

"Don't mind if I do!" said Sasha before sitting down next to the hedgehog. "By the way Amy, I've been meaning to ask you something. You and Fiona have been going at it like rabid pitbulls this past month. Any reason why all the distain you have for her?"

Amy frowned at the mention of Fiona's name. "Ugh, just hearing that fox's name irritates me. We all know that it was her fault that Sonic lost the SWA Championship in the first place. All for her supposed lover Scourge." She rolled her eyes. "My hate for her goes back to my days as a Freedom Fighter. It really makes me sick how that fox has been the cause for Sonic losing something precious twice – first his true feelings for her going up in flames because of her using him, and then him losing the SWA Title because of her interference."

Sasha nodded. "You have a point there, I must admit."

Amy took a drink of her soda she had nearby. "I have had it up to here with that fox and every single time I see her I'm going to give her the beating she should've gotten years ago from me."

"I see," said Sasha. "So this is stemmed up emotions going years back just coming out. Is there a chance we could possibly see you and her in a match against each other?"

Amy smirked. "Heh, I'd love to teach her a thing or two in that ring. If she decides to quit running then heck yeah, a match is just fine by me."

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

"Ugh, would you listen to that trick?" Fiona said in disgust. "Calling _me _out? Who the hell does she think she is?"

Lien-Da crossed her arms in front of her chest beside the fox. "I will say this, she has more backbone than that sister of mine. I am just about sick to death of her screw-ups."

Fiona looked over at her. "You'd best handle that."

"I will, trust me," said the echidna as she headed for the door. "Catch you later."

Fiona watched as Lien-Da left the room, leaving her and Scourge alone. "Can you believe the crap that Amy just said? Grr, it makes me want to rip her head off!"

Scourge looked over at her as he lifted his sunglasses up. "Heh, don't get so riled up. She'll get hers in no time." He stood up and picked his title belt up with him. "Now I've got some business to attend to."

Fiona smirked at him. "Don't take too long, heh."

Scourge returned her smirk with one of his own as he placed his sunglasses back over his eyes. "I don't plan on doing so." He went to her and placed a kiss on her lips, which she hungrily returned. Pulling back after a few seconds, he gave her a seductive look before making his way out of the room, heading for the ring area.

"Hehe, everyone aren't going to know what them," Fiona smirked darkly.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"If that isn't suspicious then I don't know what is!" said Crysta as she stood beside Wooiser in the ring. "It's obvious that Scourge has something up his sleeve that concerns Manic!"

"Oh woman, quit assuming things!" said Wooiser. "Fiona probably was talking about something else!"

Crysta rolled her eyes. "Give me a break! Anyways, what I do know is that in six more days we will present our next pay-per-view, 'Sudden Impact!'"

_**(Lil' Jon & The Eastside Boyz feat. Lil' Scrappy - "What U Gon' Do")**_

"And what one heck of a match card we have in store peoples!" said Wooiser. "Let's run-down the matches that will take place at the event!

* * *

_**~"SWA; Sudden Impact" Preview~**_

_**Singles Match; Reo The Dragedge VS. Nack The Weasel**_

"We will see one third of Team Havoc, Reo The Dragedge, taking on the former US Champion, Nack The Weasel!" said Crysta. "Definitely one that has gotten more fuel to the fire after what we saw earlier tonight!"

"And I cannot wait to see Nack give Reo the beating he deserves for being the major reason 'The Sniper' is no longer the US Champion!" said Wooiser. "You better believe that Nack will stop at nothing to get his payback!"

_**~Singles Match; Sonic The Hedgehog VS. Sergeant Simian~**_

"And here's one I definitely can't wait for!" said Crysta. "Former SWA Champion Sonic The Hedgehog will square off against the muscle of The Destructix, Sergeant Simian!"

"It would really seem that Simian has gotten into the head of Sonic lately, being the main reason that Sonic failed to regain the SWA Title as well as causing him to lose his match earlier!" said Wooiser. "We'll see if Sonic continues his downward spiral or bounce back by defeating Simian!"

_**~Last Man Standing Match; Hope The Hedgehog VS. Ash Mongoose~**_

"This one is going to get real ugly real fast, methinks! This has gone beyond personal!" said Crysta. "Hope The Hedgehog will once again face Ash Mongoose, only this time it will be a Last Man Standing Match!"

"And I'll tell you this, that hedgehog is going to get all that he deserves after what he did with Ash's prized car!" said Wooiser. "Heck, when Ash puts him down, I'll be more than happy to make the ten count myself! Either way, someone is going to get knocked the hell out in the worse way before this one is over!"

_**~Sadistic Madness Match; Shadow The Hedgehog VS. Jake The Demonic Hedgehog~**_

"This one is truly going to be its namesake!" said Crysta. "Shadow The Hedgehog and Jake The Demonic Hedgehog will clash in a Sadistic Madness Match!"

"After the numerous run-ins and interferences these two have had this past month, it was inevitable for them to meet!" said Wooiser. "And something tells me Shadow may have bitten off more than he can chew with this one! Expect blood, blood, and more blood to be spilled in what is sure to be one hellish match!"

_**~Singles W/ Manager Match; Geoffrey St. John (W/ Hershey The Cat) VS. Drago The Wolf~**_

"And my goodness, this one is as personal a situation as we have seen!" said Crysta. "Geoffrey will collide with Drago and Hershey will be ringside from a front row seat of what is sure to be a war!"

"And Drago has struck first blood in more ways than one with both Geoffrey and Hershey!" said Wooiser. "Who knows what the hell to expect between these three when the match happens! What we can expect to see is Geoffrey and Drago trying to tear each other apart!"

_**~2-On-1 Handicap Match; Bunnie Rabbot & Megan Acorn VS. Asui Hikaru~**_

"And in this match the pride of The Kingdom Of Acorn is at stake when Bunnie Rabbot and Megan Acorn defend their kingdom's honor against Asui Hikaru!" said Crysta.

"Asui has been on a one-woman tirade army against The Kingdom Of Acorn and it has come down to her facing not one, but two members of the Kingdom!" said Wooiser. "Will Asui continue her barrage against the kingdom, or will Bunnie and Megan be able to silence her once and for all!? We shall find out in six more days!"

_**~Tag Team Match; Miles "Tails" Prower & Knuckles The Echidna VS. Lightning Lynx & Kragok The Echidna~**_

"And two of our champions will team up as the Intercontinental Champion Miles "Tails" Prower and the Television Champion Knuckles The Echidna join forces against The Destructix's Lightning Lynx and The Dark Legion's Kragok The Echidna!" said Crysta.

"For pretty much this whole month these four have met numerous times and we haven't had a clear cut winner!" said Woosier. "Something tells me that will be coming to an end in six more days and we will finally see which is the better team!"

_**~SWA Women's Tag Team Championship Match; Rouge The Bat & Sonia The Hedgehog (c) VS. Tiara Boobowski & Honey The Cat~**_

"And speaking of better team, we will finally see Rouge The Bat and Sonia The Hedgehog defend their SWA Women's Tag Team Championship against number one contenders Tiara Boobowski and Honey The Cat!" said Crysta.

"This one sure has been a long time coming and heading into this match both Tiara and Honey are undefeated since debuting here!" said Wooiser. "I think that streak is going to continue unless Rouge and Sonia can manage to hand them their first defeats!"

_**~SWA Women's Championship Triple Threat Match; Sally Acorn (c) VS. Marine The Raccoon VS. Nic The Weasel~**_

"It took almost a whole month for the boss man Chip to determine who Sally Acorn would defend the SWA Women's Championship against and last week we got our answer!" said Crysta. "Both Marine The Raccoon and Nic The Weasel will get a shot at Sally's title in a Triple Threat Match!"

"And the odds are definitely showing that Sally is at a major disadvantage heading into this one!" said Wooiser. "I will honestly be surprised if she can leave this match still champion, but Nic and Marine are going to be gunning for her and each other! We'll see what happens!"

_**~SWA Tag Team Championship Match; Jet The Hawk & Storm The Albatross (c) VS. Predator Hawk & Flying Frog~**_

"We concluded the Tag Team Tournament earlier tonight and we finally know who will face Jet The Hawk & Storm The Albatross for the SWA Tag Team Championship!" said Crysta. "And that will be The Destructix's Predator Hawk & Flying Frog!"

"Those guys put on one hell of a performance to have won the tournament tonight in the fashion they did!" said Wooiser. "Jet and Storm are going to be in for a fight as they take on arguably the number two tag team in the SWA!"

_**SWA Cruiserweight Championship Match; Bean The Dynamite (c) VS. Charmy Bee**_

"The Cruiserweight Championship will be defended by Bean The Dynamite as he takes on The Chaotix's Charmy Bee!" said Crysta.

"After getting on the bad side of many of The Chaotix members, Bean has found himself in a sticky situation where he could potentially lose the CW Title!" said Wooiser. "But maybe that crazy personality will put him in a determined mood and he will emerge victorious!"

_**~SWA Championship Match; Scourge The Hedgehog (c) VS. Manic The Hedgehog~**_

"And the big one, for the richest prize in the SWA!" said Crysta. "Scourge The Hedgehog will defend the SWA Title against number one contender Manic The Hedgehog!"

"Who the heck would've thought it? I sure wouldn't!" said Wooiser. "After being chosen by Sonic as Scourge's new challenger, Manic could possibly be our new SWA Champion! We'll see if he can pull off the big one or if the Scourge Era will continue!"

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"We hope you all will join us on what is sure to be a great night of action in six more days!" said Crysta.

"But that's then and we have to think about now!" said Wooiser. "We still have our huge tag team main event coming up next so the two of us still got one more match to call! So let's get back to the announce table and get ready!"

Crysta nodded and she and Wooiser left the ring afterwards.

* * *

_**~Chip's Office~**_

"For the umpteenth time, my last name is Takahashi!" Chip said into his phone. "Yes, that's right! And don't forget this time! Oh, and those burgers will be delivered here shortly? Awesome! Can't wait!" he hung up his phone and sighed contently. "Burgers by delivery…Life is good."

Cat shook his head as he stood up. "You certainly are crazy about burgers."

Uma rolled her eyes as she descended from the ceiling and stood beside Cat. "You just now figured that out? Anyways, perhaps it's about time we filled you in Chip."

Chip raised an eyebrow. "Huh? Filled me in on what?"

Cat cleared his throat before speaking. "Well you see, the two of us are going to be taking a leave from the SWA for a while. I have business to attend to with distant family."

"And those kids have mine have gotten into quite a pickle and Mom has to come bail them out and give them a hand," said Uma. "Who knows how long it will last."

The tiger let out a deep sigh. "Wow, I had no idea. But that's cool, I completely understand. You both go and handle your business."

"You sure you gonna be alright without us?" Cat asked.

Chip grinned. "Heh, no worries. I got things covered. I want to thank you both for all your help and we all will be looking forward to when you both come back, no matter when it will be."

Uma smiled. "Nice to know we'll be welcomed back with open arms. On that note, we should be get going."

"Agreed," said Cat before he went to Chip and shook his hand. "You take care."

Chip smiled at the elderly feline. "You too. And same to you Uma."

The spider nodded her head. "Likewise. And with that being said, I'm outta here. Time to go see what the hell kind of trouble those kids got into this time." Uma performed multiple ninja signs wit her limbs and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Always on the move…" Cat muttered before making his way to the front door. "Later Chip."

The tiger watched as his two companions left and he ran a hand through his hair. "Huh, never would've thought those two would have to go away on personal business just like that and with 'Sudden Impact' just around the corner. Man, got to wonder when we get to Mobotropolis if anything else is gonna come up. I wonder if there's anyone at all who can give me hand while they're gone…"

A particular thought came to Chip's mind and his eyes widened in realization. "Oh! Of course!" He reached for his cell phone and dialed a number before putting it to his ear, waiting for a response, which he eventually got. "Hey, what's up? Oh me? I'm doing good, how about you? Awesome. Well hey look, I need a favor…"

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Wow! Who would've thought that Cat and Uma would have to take a leave of absence just days before 'Sudden Impact!'" said Crysta.

"Yeah! And it looks like Chip has an idea for who to have take their spots as he is once again on that phone of his!" said Wooiser. "I have to wonder if we will ever find out who he is talking to!"

"If it is indeed the replacements for Cat and Uma then I have a feeling we will know sooner rather than later!" said Crysta. "But as for now, it is time for us to get into our main event which features the SWA Tag Team Champions, the number one contender for the SWA Title, and the SWA Champion himself! This is sure to be a good one so let's waste no more time and get right into it!"

* * *

_**~Non-Title Tag Team Match; Jet The Hawk & Storm The Albatross VS. Scourge The Hedgehog & Manic The Hedgehog~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is our main event of the evening!" said the ring announcer. "A non-title tag team match! It's time to throw down!"

The crowd cheered as pyro exploded on the sides of the stage and above the ring.

_**(Pantera/Coolio – "10's/It Takes A Thief")**_

A perfect mixture of boos and cheers came from the crowd as the music played and moments later, Scourge came out from behind the curtain with his title belt on his shoulder and Manic rose up out of the stage on his drum set, playing to the beat of the music. Scourge rolled his eyes at Manic before making his way down the ramp and Manic hit his symbols, causing green pyro to explode on he sides of the stage. Manic leapt out of his seat and made his way down the ramp, going into the ring where Scourge already was, holding his title belt up high above him.

"Introducing first, at a combined weight of 165 lbs., Manic The Hedgehog and the reigning SWA Champion, Scourge The Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

"I, like pretty much everyone, was shocked beyond belief when we found out that Scourge and Manic were going to team up together just six days before their championship match!" said Crysta. "And though they gave each other their words that they wouldn't do anything, I just have that feeling we are going to see a backstabbing of some sort before this match is over!"

"Yeah, and I bet you any kind of money that Manic is going to be the one to do it!" said Wooiser. "He comes from the streets and he'll do anything to get an advantage, even if it means roughing the SWA Champion up just days before they face off at our next pay-per-view!"

Scourge removed his jacket and sunglasses, placing them outside the ring along with his title belt and Manic placed his vest outside as well. The two hedgehogs continued to look at each other with wary looks as they waited for the opponents to arrive.

_**(Sonic Riders/Breaking Point – "Catch Me If You Can/Falling Down")**_

A loud mixed reaction came from the crowd as the music played and moments later, Jet and Storm shot out from behind the curtain on their hoverboards, holding their title belts up high above them. They flew down the ramp and around the ring a few times before stopping at their corner and leaping off their boards into the ring.

"And the opponents, representing the Babylon Rogues, weighing in at a combined weight of 258 lbs., ladies and gentlemen, they are the reigning SWA Tag Team Champions, Jet The Hawk and Storm The Albatross!" said the ring announcer.

"After a long month of speculating, Jet and Storm finally know that they will defend their Tag Team Championship against Predator and Flying at 'Sudden Impact!'" said Crysta. "But they have to get past Scourge and Manic first!"

"And these two have been on one hell of a roll as of late, beating everyone they've faced this month!" said Wooiser. "And please believe that they are going to pull out all the stops to beat the SWA Champion and his number one contender!"

Jet and Storm placed their titles outside the ring and it was decided that Jet and Scourge would start the match. After Storm and Manic got out of the ring and onto the apron, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go!" said Wooiser. "Jet and Storm taking on Scourge and Manic in our main event of the evening!"

Jet and Scourge circled each other a few times before they closed the distance with a lockup. The two scrambled for position for a bit before Scourge surprised Jet with a quick elbow to his face. As the hawk staggered back, Scourge ran to the ropes behind the Tag Team Champion, leapt on them, and launched himself back at his opponent, wrapping his arm around his head and going for a Springboard bulldog.

"Scourge is already quick on the attack!" said Crysta.

However, Jet held on tight to Scourge and drove him backwards onto the mat with a Back Suplex and landing in a pinning position.

1

2

Scourge kicked out of the pin and rolled out of the ring, smirking at the hawk as he walked around it.

"Man! Jet turned that into a great Back Suplex, but the SWA Champion managed to kick out and is now outside the ring!" said Wooiser.

The fans ringside began to heckle Scourge with various negative chants and jeers which made the hedgehog raise and eyebrow and growl in annoyance before going back into the ring, running at Jet quickly, leaping in the air, and catching him in the face with a Dropkick that sent him flying to the mat on his back.

"Oh man! Looks like the crowd really got to Scourge there and he took it out on Jet with a big Dropkick!" said Crysta.

Scourge shot the fans ringside a dirty look before covering Jet.

1

Jet quickly managed to kick out of the second pin attempt.

"Looks like the SWA Champ is going to have to do a lot more to Jet to keep him down!" said Wooiser.

Scourge got to his feet and picked Jet up but before he could do anything, the hawk delivered a hard elbow to the hedgehog's gut, staggering him. Jet grabbed Scourge's hair-quills, led him over to his corner, and tagged in Storm.

"Oh, and here comes big Storm!" said Crysta.

The albatross entered the ring, grabbed Scourge, and placed his head between his legs before lifting him up in the Powerbomb position. Jet grabbed Scourge as well and assisted Storm in driving him down to the mat with an Aided Powerbomb.

"Yikes! A Double Powerbomb! They almost put Scourge through the ring with that one!" said Wooiser.

Jet smirked before exiting the ring and Storm covered Scourge.

1

2

Scourge kicked out of the pin.

"Whoa! Storm almost pinned the SWA Champion!" said Crysta.

Storm landed a few shots to Scourge before picking him up and whipping him into the ropes. Scourge managed to hold onto the ropes, keeping himself from going back to the albatross. Storm went to attack the SWA Champion, but he went right into a kick to his midsection.

"Storm eats one hard kick from Scourge!" said Wooiser.

Holding his stomach with one arm, Storm threw a punch at Scourge, connecting with his jaw.

"And Scourge is on the receiving end of a punch!" said Crysta.

Scourge returned it with a punch of his own and the two of them began to exchange blows right beside the ropes. Storm eventually caught Scourge with a punch that sent him over the ropes.

"Whoa! Looks like Scourge is going for a ride outside the ring!" said Wooiser.

However, the SWA Champion grabbed the top ropes with his hands and swung his lower body through the gap between them and the middle ropes, catching Storm in his stomach so hard it dropped the Tag Team Champion down to the mat in a heap.

"I gotta give it to Scourge on that one! Nice move!" said Crysta.

Scourge pulled himself back into the ring and covered Storm.

1

2

Storm kicked out of the pin.

"Storm kicks out at two!" said Wooiser.

Wanting to keep on the offensive, Scourge got to his feet, picked Storm up with him, and made the decision to try and go for a Body Slam.

"Look at this! Scourge is trying to get Storm up off his feet!" said Crysta.

But as Scourge held the massive bird in his arms, his legs gave way and Storm crashed right on top of him in a Body Splash, landing in a pinning position.

1

2

Scourge got his shoulder off the mat and rolled to his corner after Storm got off of him.

"Aww man, not the best decision Champ! But thank goodness Scourge kicked out of that!" said Wooiser.

Scourge held his hand out to Manic, which the younger green hedgehog reached in and tagged after a slight moment of hesitation.

"Here comes Manic, though I got to say he seemed a bit unsure about that tag!" said Crysta.

Storm ran full speed at the hedgehogs and Scourge moved out of the way as Manic dropped off the apron, causing Storm to run right into the turnbuckle and stagger back, holding his chest. Scourge positioned himself in a kneeling position behind the albatross as Manic slid into the ring, ran at Storm, leapt in the air, and delivered a Dropkick to his face, causing him to tumble over Scourge and down to his back.

"Wow! Who saw that coming!? Manic and Scourge hit a great double team maneuver after avoiding an oncoming Storm!" said Wooiser.

Scourge rolled out of the ring as Manic covered Storm.

1

2

Storm threw Manic a feet into the air as he got out of the pin.

"Storm's power came in handy there as he muscled his way out of a near-fall!" said Crysta.

Manic landed on his feet, ran at Storm and literally threw himself at him, Shoulder Ramming him down to the mat. As Storm lay on the mat, Manic got to his feet, went to one of the turnbuckles, and climbed to the top of it with his back turned to Storm.

"Uh oh! After bring Storm back down, Manic has decided to head up one of the turnbuckles! What the heck is he about to do!?" Wooiser asked.

Everyone watched as Manic backflipped of the turnbuckle and spun twice in the air before slamming down onto Storm stomach first, hitting a Double Moonsault and landing in a pinning position.

1

Storm quickly kicked out of the pin, got to his corner, and tagged in Jet.

"Wow! Manic hits a beautiful Double Moonsault, but Storm was once again able to avoid defeat and he has tagged Jet back into the match!" said Crysta.

The hawk leapt into the ring and went right for the recovering Manic, landing a hard kick to the side of his body.

"What a kick that was! You can see a bruise forming already on Manic's body from it!" said Wooiser.

Manic buckled a bit before clenching his fist and slamming it flush into Jet's face.

"There's a punch that Knuckles would definitely be proud of!" said Crysta.

The two green Mobians began to let loose punches and kicks on each other before a hard Flying Forearm from Jet dropped Manic down to the mat and he covered him afterwards.

1

Manic kicked out of the pin.

"Manic kicks out after Jet got the better of that mini-brawl!" said Wooiser.

Jet got to his feet, picked Manic up, and whipped him into the ropes near his corner. Scourge tagged himself into the match once Manic was close enough.

"Scourge just reached in and tagged himself in!" said Crysta.

The SWA Champion entered the ring at the same time that Jet missed hitting Manic with a Head Kick. Manic and Scourge gave each other a look before they rushed at Jet and Manic hit a Head Kick of his own on Jet while Scourge Sweep Kicked the hawk off of his feet down to the mat.

"Another double team move from the SWA Champion and his number one contender! Man, these two are actually working well together! Who would've thought they'd see this!?" Wooiser exclaimed.

Manic gave Scourge another look before getting out of the ring as the SWA Champion covered Jet.

1

2

Jet kicked out of the pin.

"Jet manages to kick out again and that one was pretty close!" said Crysta.

Scourge got to his feet, picked Jet up, and led him to the ropes to throw him out but Jet held onto the ropes and managed to send Scourge himself to the outside.

"Scourge takes a spill to the outside!" said Wooiser.

Jet took some time to catch his breath before looking down at Scourge, grabbing the top ropes after standing up, and launching himself out of the ring.

"Jet's doing what he does best and that's fly!" said Crysta.

However, Scourge ended up catching Jet and slamming him down onto the barricade chest first.

"Oh man, and he flies right onto the barricade, courtesy of the SWA Champion!" said Wooiser.

Jet grit his teeth in pain as he was hung up on the barricade and Scourge lifted him off, rolled him back into the ring, and covered him as he went back inside.

1

2

Jet kicked out of the pin.

"Jet makes a big time gut-check by kicking out of that one, pun not intended!" said Crysta.

Scourge went to his corner and tagged Manic back into the match.

"Manic's coming back in!" said Wooiser.

The younger green hedgehog entered the ring and began to circle the downed Jet, waiting for him, signaling to the crowd that he was preparing for his finisher.

"And he is looking to put the exclamation point on this match with the Seismic Smasher!" said Crysta.

Just as Manic went to Jet to pick him up, Scourge suddenly rushed at the hedgehog and savagely football tackled him to the mat, hitting the Spear and sending the crowd into an uproar of boos.

"Holy crap!" Wooiser exclaimed.

"W-What the hell is this!?" Crysta yelled out.

"Scourge just Speared the living hell out of Manic from out of nowhere!" said Wooiser.

Scourge smirked down at his number one contender before getting up, standing motionless for a moment, and then running right for Storm, leaping through the ropes Spearing him off the apron and right down to the floor.

"And now he's Speared Storm off the apron! What the hell is his problem!? He went back on his word and attacked his own partner!" said Crysta.

"If you ask me, I think Manic was going to do the same exact thing if the opportunity presented itself! Scourge just beat him to the punch! Besides, that is the guy he'll be defended the SWA Title against! He can't take any kind of chances with him!" said Wooiser.

A smug and prideful look came to Scourge's face as he went to ringside, picked up his title belt, and began to leave the ring area.

"Oh my gosh, and now he's leaving! How can he call himself a champion, do what he did to his own partner, and then leave like this!?" said Crysta.

"Because he's the SWA Champion and he can do what he pleases!" said Wooiser.

"Oh no, and poor Manic is down and out from that Spear!" said Crysta.

Back in the ring, Jet saw that Manic was down and out and after crawling to him, he draped an arm over his body.

"It's over! Jet and Storm are about to win this thing in just three more seconds!" said Wooiser.

1

2

At the shock of everyone, Manic got his shoulder up off the mat, breaking the pin and sending the crowd into a frenzy with cheers.

"WHAT!?" Wooiser yelled out.

"Manic kicked out! He kicked out! My God, I can't believe it! He kicked out after being hit with the Spear and the match continues!" said Crysta.

On the ramp, Scourge was beside himself and his eyes went as wide as saucers when he saw Manic kick out after getting hit with his Spear.

"I'm like Scourge right now! I cannot believe this!" said Wooiser.

Jet was slow to get back to his feet and once he was up, Manic, in pain and all, suddenly hit him with a Drop Toehold, dropping the hawk down on his stomach.

"Oh! Manic's got Jet down!" said Crysta.

Manic then proceeded to lay down on Jet's back while hooking his legs around one of Jet's and pulling back on his head, locking on the Hacker.

"Oh no!" Wooiser yelled out.

"Oh yes! Manic has the Hacker fully locked on Jet!" said Crysta.

Scourge ran right down to the side of the ring and was thinking of whether or not to stop Manic's submission hold, but the younger green hedgehog had turned so that he was looking right at him and was ready for any kind of attack by him.

"Damn it, and now Manic can see if Scourge is going to try and blindside him again!" said Wooiser.

"Good! There's no way he's going to let him attack him from behind again! Meanwhile, Jet is in a world of hurt in there and Storm is down and out from the Spear Scourge hit him with!" said Crysta.

Jet was frantically trying to get out of the hold, but Manic was wrenching and tearing at his neck. He saw that the ropes was quite a ways from him, but that didn't stop him from trying to get to them by pulling himself towards them with Manic on top of him.

"Come on Jet! You can do this! Get out of there, get out of there!" said Wooiser.

"He's got his work cut out for him! Manic has the Hacker locked in and it looks like he isn't planning on letting it go any time soon!" said Crysta.

Once Jet got to the ropes he reached out to grab them and he was fingertips away from them when his body went limp and his arm dropped to the mat.

"No, no, no! Come on Jet! You were just an inch away from the ropes!" said Wooiser.

"He looks like he is out cold from being in the Hacker for so long!" said Crysta.

The referee checked Jet's arm before lifting it up and dropping it, watching as it hit the mat.

"His arm has hit the mat! If it does two more times he and Storm are gonna lose!" said Wooiser.

Scourge was fuming on the outside of the ring as he watched the referee lift Jet's arm up and drop it again.

"It hits a second time! One more time and this is over!" said Crysta.

"Come on Jet! Come on Storm! Someone get in there and do something!" said Wooiser.

Scourge leapt onto the apron and gripped the ropes hard as he was debating about stopping the submission as the referee held Jet's arm up for a third time and let it go, the hawk's arm hitting the mat and the crowd exploded in loud cheers.

"It's over! Manic has submitted Jet!" said Crysta.

"You have got to be freaking kidding me! That did not just happen!" Wooiser yelled out.

The referee called for the bell and the match ended.

"It's all over! Scourge and Manic have defeated Jet and Storm!" said Crysta.

_**(Pantera/Coolio – "10's/It Takes A Thief")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winners of this match by way of submission, the SWA Champion Scourge The Hedgehog, and Manic The Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The crowd was going crazy with cheers as the music played and the winners were announced.

"These fans need to shut up!" Wooiser yelled out. "This isn't right! How in the hell did this happen!? I refuse to believe this!"

"Oh, believe it because it indeed happened!" Crysta said as she clapped for Manic. "Not only did Manic survive getting hit with the Spear, but he was also able to get the win for him and Scourge by putting Jet to sleep! Damn, who saw this coming!?"

Manic released Jet and lay on his back in the middle of the ring, raising his hands up in the air in victory as the referee knelt down and held one of his arms.

"This is unbelievable!" Wooiser said in complete disbelief. "It wasn't supposed to go down like this!"

"It would seem that Manic just threw a huge dent in Scourge's master plan for the night in a real big way!" said Crysta.

As the referee let go of Manic's arm and went to check on Jet, the number one contender sat up and looked right at the apron of the ring. Scourge was gritting his teeth incredibly hard in fury and when it looked like he was going to enter the ring, he instead scoffed at Manic, leapt off the apron and backed up the ramp, placing his title belt on his shoulder once more.

"Looks like the champ has decided to take his leave on this one!" said Wooiser.

"Oh, it sure was big of him to Spear Manic out of nowhere the way he did when his guard was down! Why doesn't he try and do it again here!?" Crysta asked.

"Because he just went through one heck of a tag team match!" Wooiser answered. "He has to be sure he is in tip-top shape for his title defense!"

Manic stood up as the crowd chanted his name and he went to one of the turnbuckles close to the ramp, climbed all the way to the top of it, and stood tall as he faced the SWA Champion, motioning with his hands that he was going to make Scourge tap out as well and win the SWA Title, at which Scourge shook his head and held the SWA Title up above his head, saying the belt was staying with him.

"I got a feeling Woozie, I got a big feeling!" said Crysta. "Could we possibly be looking at the next SWA Champion and seeing the 'Scourge Era' coming to an end as we know it!?"

"Not even on a cold day in hell!" the eagle responded. "Yeah, this is a minor setback for the champion, but trust me, he'll come up with a 'Plan B' and be more than ready for Manic come 'Sudden Impact!' You see what Scourge is doing now, that is exactly what we will see come the end of their title match!"

"After what we just saw, I have absolutely idea what to expect at 'Sudden Impact!'" said Crysta. "With these guys as well as the other big time matches that are taking place there! It's completely unpredictable and up in the air! Your guess is as good as mine for pretty much every match on the card!"

"I sure do hope that Mobotropolis is ready for the action that will be coming its way in just six more days, because we all sure are!" said Wooiser. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for joining us for a great night of action on our way to a very loaded 'Sudden Impact,' which we hope you will also join us for! Oh, who am I kidding – you'd be crazy not to tune in with everything we got going on so we will see you all in six more days when 'Sonic Wrestling Association' takes over Mobotropolis to present 'Sudden Impact!' Until then, this is Wooiser The Eagle and Crysta The Fox signing off!"

"Goodnight everybody!" said Crysta. "Oooh, I am so excited to see how 'Sudden Impact' goes down!"

The show ended with Manic still on top of the turnbuckle and Scourge now standing on the stage, both of them telling the other that they were going to leave the upcoming pay-per-view as SWA Champion with the crowd still cheering and applauding Manic on his amazing comeback victory.

_**~End Of Week 12~**_

* * *

_**~Match Re-Cap~**_

_**Special Referee Match; Marine The Raccoon VS. Nic The Weasel**_ – Nic defeats Marine by way of pinfall.

_**SWA Tag Team Championship Number One Contender Semi-Finals Match (Eastern Bracket); Predator Hawk & Flying Frog VS. Mighty The Armadillo & Valdez The Chameleon**_ – Flying wins the match for his team by way of pinfall.

_**Non-Title Singles W/ Manager Match; Miles "Tails" Prower (W/ Knuckles The Echidna) VS. Kragok The Echidna (W/ Lightning Lynx**_ – The match ends in a no contest _**(Double Disqualification)**_.

_**SWA Tag Team Championship Number One Contender Finals Match (Western Bracket); Larry Lynx & Hamlin Pig VS. Vector The Crocodile & Espio The Chameleon**_ – Vector wins the match for his team by way of submission.

_**Steel Cage Match; Sonia The Hedgehog VS. Honey The Cat**_ – The match ends in a no contest _**(Draw).**_

_**SWA Tag Team Championship Number One Contender Finals Match (Eastern Bracket); Elias Acorn & Antoine D'Coolette VS. Predator Hawk & Flying Frog**_ – Flying wins the match for his team by way of pinfall.

_**Singles Match; Shadow The Hedgehog VS. Nack The Weasel **_– Shadow defeats Nack by way of pinfall.

_**SWA Tag Team Championship Number One Contender Finals Match; Vector The Crocodile & Espio The Chameleon VS. Predator Hawk & Flying Frog**_ – Predator wins the match for his team by way of pinfall.

_**Singles Match; Bunnie Rabbot VS. Asui Hikaru**_ – The match ends in a no contest _**(Double Count Out).**_

_**SWA Hardcore Championship Triple Threat Backstage Brawl Match; Walt Wallabee (c) VS. Dingo VS. Fockewulf The Wolf **_– Walt wins the match by way of pinfall.

_**Non-Title Triple Threat Match; Bean The Dynamite VS. Geoffrey St. John VS. Ash Mongoose **_– Ash wins the match by way of pinfall.

_**Singles Match; Sonic The Hedgehog VS. Sleuth "Doggy" Dawg**_ – Sleuth defeats Sonic by way of pinfall.

_**Non-Title Tag Team Match; Jet The Hawk & Storm The Albatross VS. Scourge The Hedgehog & Manic The Hedgehog**_ – Manic wins the match for his team by way of submission.

* * *

_**~"SWA; Sudden Impact" Matches~**_

_**SWA Championship Match;**_ Scourge The Hedgehog (c) VS. Manic The Hedgehog

_**SWA Cruiserweight Championship Match;**_ Bean The Dynamite (c) VS. Charmy Bee

_**SWA Tag Team Championship Match; **_Jet The Hawk & Storm The Albatross (c) VS. Predator Hawk & Flying Frog

_**SWA Women's Championship Triple Threat Match;**_ Sally Acorn (c) VS. Marine The Raccoon VS. Nic The Weasel

_**SWA Women's Tag Team Championship Match;**_ Rouge The Bat & Sonia The Hedgehog (c) VS. Tiara Boobowski & Honey The Cat

_**Tag Team Match;**_ Miles "Tails" Prower & Knuckles The Echidna VS. Lightning Lynx & Kragok The Echidna

_**2-On-1 Handicap Match;**_ Bunnie Rabbot & Megan Acorn VS. Asui Hikaru

_**Singles W/ Manager Match;**_ Geoffrey St. John (W/ Hershey The Cat) VS. Drago The Wolf

_**Sadistic Madness Match;**_ Shadow The Hedgehog VS. Jake The Demonic Hedgehog

_**Last Man Standing Match; **_Hope The Hedgehog VS. Ash Mongoose

_**Singles Match;**_ Sonic The Hedgehog VS. Sergeant Simian

_**Singles Match;**_ Reo The Dragedge VS. Nack The Weasel

* * *

_**~Author's Note~**_

_**The card for "Sudden Impact" is complete! Title matches and grudge matches galore! Who will win their matches and bask in the glory of victory? Will Sonic get his revenge against Simian? Will Sally be able to defend her title against not one, but two challengers? And will Manic be able to topple Scourge, become the new SWA Champion, and bring an end to the "Scourge Era?"**_

_**Find out next time! Until then, my fellow readers and authors, later and happy reading!**_


	15. Sudden Impact

_**~Sonic Wrestling Association~**_

_**~Chapter 15: Sudden Impact~**_

* * *

_**~Current Champions~**_

_**SWA Champion;**_ Scourge The Hedgehog

_**SWA Intercontinental Champion;**_ Miles "Tails" Prower

_**SWA United States Champion;**_ Silver The Hedgehog

_**SWA Television Champion;**_ Knuckles The Echidna

_**SWA Cruiserweight Champion;**_ Bean The Dynamite

_**SWA Hardcore Champion;**_ Walt Wallabee

_**SWA Tag Team Champions;**_ Jet The Hawk & Storm The Albatross

_**SWA Women's Champion;**_ Sally Acorn

_**SWA Women's Tag Team Champions;**_ Rouge The Bat & Sonia The Hedgehog

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

_**(Lil' Jon & The Eastside Boyz feat. Lil' Scrappy - "What U Gon' Do")**_

Many Mobians were sitting inside of a large outdoor arena in Mobotropolis, Acorn Kingdom in the distance. They applauded and cheered as the music played and pyro exploded on the stage and around the numerous titantrons in the arena.

"Mobotropolis is sure fired up and for good reason!" said Wooiser. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to 'SWA; Sudden Impact,' brought to you live from the Kingdom Of Acorn's neck of the woods in the Mobotropolis Arena! Wooiser The Eagle here and beside as always to bring you all the commentary is Crysta The Fox! And Crys, boy do we have a great card lined up!"

"Without a doubt!" said Crysta. "Title matches, grudge matches, matches with possible title implications – we got it all tonight and I'm so excited to see how everything goes down! We won't have to wait long because our very first match of the night is seconds away and it's the first of our five title matches! So without further ado, let's get into it!"

* * *

_**~SWA Cruiserweight Championship Match; Bean The Dynamite (c) VS. Charmy Bee~**_

_**(Stanman feat. Evil Pimp – "Stangin' Like A Bumble Bee")**_

The crowd began to cheer as the music played and moments later Charm flew out from behind the curtain, as happy and cheerful as ever. He flew around in a few circles before flying down the ramp and into the ring, taking off his helmet and holding it up high above his head as he landed on the turnbuckle of his corner.

"Look at this guy! We're not even a second into the pay-per-view and he's out there celebrating like he's won already, and with new music to boot! He'd better not get too excited because when he loses I can't wait to see the look on his face! Don't even know why he's in this match in the first place!" said Wooiser.

"He's in it because he earned his way in by defeating the current CW Champion fair and square! And with all the talking you're doing, we could be looking at our new CW Champion when all is said and done! Chamry's got a good chance to win and he is ecstatic about having this chance!" said Crysta.

Charmy grinned as he placed his helmet outside the ring and waited for his opponent to arrive.

_**(Outkast – "B.O.B.")**_

Boos came from the crowd as the fast music began to play and just as it picked up, Bean shot out from behind the curtain on a hoverboard, a big goofy look on his face as he held his title belt up high above him. Flying to the ring and circling it once, Bean leapt off his board as it came to a stop by his corner and stood in his corner, giddily showing off his title belt to the booing crowd.

"And speaking of new music, Bean's come packing with a new one too and it's just as fast and crazy as he can be! Totally fitting and I can't wait to jam to this as soon as he wins this thing!" said Wooiser.

"After numerous encounters with Charmy over the past month it's all lead to this CW Title match between then and you can bet that Bean wants to make Charmy pay for the win he picked up over him to be in line for a shot at the title! This is sure going to be a good one to get us started with 'Sudden Impact!'" said Crysta.

After the two Mobians made their entrance, the ring announcer began to make the formal introductions. "Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a Singles Match and its for the SWA Cruiserweight Championship!"

The crowd cheered in anticipation.

"Introducing first, the challenger, representing the Chaotix, from The Isolated Islands, weighing in at 44 lbs., Charmy Bee!" said the ring announcer, at which the crowd cheered happily for Charmy. "And the opponent, from Eastern Mobius, weighing in at 74 lbs., ladies and gentlemen, he's the reigning, defending, SWA Cruiserweight Champion, Bean The Dynamite!" The crowd began to boo for Bean as he goofily showed off his title belt again.

After the intros were over, Bean tossed his title belt to the referee, who held it up for all to see before handing it to the ring announcer, who exited the ring. Moments later, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Bean and Charmy, one on one!" said Wooiser.

"And the SWA Cruiserweight Championship is on the line!" said Crysta.

Bean laughed and giggled a bit in anticipation as Charmy raised an eyebrow at him in response.

"There you go Bean! Laugh in the face of someone who doesn't even deserve to be in the same ring as you!" said Wooiser.

The two Mobians circled each other and as they closed the distance with each other, Bean suddenly leapt back a bit and taunted Charmy by showing off and striking a pose.

"What in the…What's Bean doing!?" Crysta asked out loud as the crowd booed the champion.

"Like I said before, Bean's showing that Charmy isn't even in his league and what's better way to do that than to taunt him in the middle of the ring in front of thousands?" said Wooiser.

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe…by freaking wrestling!?" Crysta exclaimed.

Charmy growled a bit before running right at Bean, only for the CW Champion to surprise him by leaping right over him and rolling him up with a Sunset Flip.

1

Charmy kicked out of the pin and quickly rolled out of the ring, taking a few deep breaths.

"Dang it, Bean must've not been holding him down tight enough! Charmy got lucky and now he's running like a punk!" said Wooiser.

"More like catching his breath you baka! And we've got a long way to go in this title match so don't even think for a moment it'll be over that quick!" said Crysta.

Bean kept on the offensive by rolling out of the ring on the opposite side and began to run around it to surprise Charmy from behind. Charmy regained his composure and turned around just as Bean reached him and, thinking quickly, hooked his arm with one of his and sent the duck crashing on top of the nearby steel steps with an Arm Drag.

"Holy crap!" Wooiser exclaimed.

"What a beautiful counter by Charmy! That will certainly turn the tide of this match and give Charmy the advantage!" said Crysta.

Bean grimaced in intense pain as he crumpled down the steps and writhed in pain. Charmy went to Bean, picked him up to his feet, and rolled him back into the ring, pinning him as he followed him in.

1

Bean kicked out of the pin.

"Ha-ha, now who's the one fighting out of pins quickly!? Way to go Bean!" said Wooiser.

"Sure is showing a lot of fight tonight! Shows how much he wants to keep that title!" said Crysta.

Charmy got to his feet and went to the side of the ring, exiting it and standing on the apron, waiting for Bean to get back up. Bean got to his knees, saw that Charmy was stalking him, and was one step ahead – he shot of the mat, ran over quickly to Charmy, and knocked him off the apron with a ram to the bee's gut, sending him crashing down to the outside of the ring.

"Bean puts a stop to whatever it was Charmy was going for there!" said Wooiser.

A goofy look appeared on Bean's face as he looked out at the downed Charmy before standing up and backing to the middle of the ring. Hopping a few times to prep himself, Bean ran right at the edge of the ring, front-flipped right over the top rope, and descended down on top of Charmy with a Diving Senton, knocking the air out of the bee.

"Whoa! What a high-flying maneuver from our CW Champion as he went soaring right out of the ring!" said Crysta.

"Well what do you expect!? Nobody does the high-flying game as good as Bean!" said Wooiser.

Giggling as he held up one of his arms as if he had already won the match, Bean picked Charmy up, threw him into the ring, and covered him as he followed him in.

1

Charmy kicked out of the pin.

"And Charmy says 'Not today!' as he quickly kicks out and the match continues!" said Crysta.

Bean grabbed Charmy's hair and picked him up as he himself stood up and unceremoniously threw him into the ropes. Charmy came back to him, Bean bent over for a Back Body Drop, Charmy leaped onto his back and tightly wrapped his legs around the duck's waist, locking on a Reverse Body Scissors.

"Oh shoot! C'mon Bean, get out of there!" said Wooiser.

Bean began to gasp out for air as he dropped to a seated position and Charmy applied more pressure to him, causing Bean to begin to wildly flail his body in an attempt to get free. The referee asked Bean if he wanted to give up and he rapidly shook his head in response.

"It looks like Charmy isn't planning on letting the champion go anytime soon! If Bean taps out to this we're going to have a new CW Champion!" said Crysta.

"Pssh, to heck with that! Ain't no way Bean's going to submit!" said Wooiser.

Charmy kept the pressure going before rolling over and putting Bean into a pinning position.

1

Bean kicked out of the pin and coughed a few times as he held his stomach and a dizzy look appeared on his face.

"Bean got out of the submission as well as pin there! If Charmy had a bit more 'ooph' in that hold he possibly could have gotten the tap out!" said Crysta.

Charmy grabbed Bean and stood him up, backing him into one of the corners and grabbing one of his arms. As Charmy whipped Bean out of the corner, Bean reversed it and positioned himself behind Charmy, lifting the bee up as if going for a Back Suplex but dropping him down across his knee in a Backbreaker.

"Oh-ho, nice move there champ!" said Wooiser.

"I'm surprised that Charmy is still in one piece after that one!" said Crysta.

Charmy yelled out in pain before Bean pushed him off his knee to the mat and covered him.

1

Charmy kicked out of the pin and arched his back.

"Aww man, will that bee just stay down already!?" said Wooiser in frustration.

Bean spun around on the mat a few times before kipping up to his feet and waiting for Charmy to stand up. The bee crawled to the ropes and used them to gingerly get back to a vertical position and Bean rushed him. Seeing Bean coming, Charmy ducked down and rolled out of the way, causing Bean to run into the ropes and get a bit tangled in them.

"Uh oh, Bean's in a very precarious position here!" said Crysta.

Fighting through the pain his back was in, Charmy got back and up delivered a hard Roundhouse Kick to the side of Bean's head with so much power that it sent the CW Champion over the top rope and down to the outside of the ring.

"Oh man, gimmie a break! Is that even legal!? I don't think it is!" said Wooiser.

"Spare me! It's as legal as a headlock in this parts and what a hell of a kick that was! Charmy struck a home run with that one!" said Crysta.

Charmy grit his teeth as he rolled out of the ring, got Bean, and rolled him back into the ring, covering him once more after following him in.

1

Bean kicked out of the pin.

"Yeah! And Bean kicks out before even a two count!" said Wooiser.

Charmy got up and waited for Bean to stand up. As the CW Champion slowly got back to his feet, he was grabbed by Charmy and sent into the ropes. However, Bean leapt onto the top rope as he approached them, launched himself back at the oncoming Charmy, wrapped his arms around his head, and drove him face-first into the mat with a Springboard Bulldog.

"Oh my gosh! Where did that come from!?" Crysta exclaimed.

"Now that's the way to do it! Bean is the man when it comes to flying like I said, or should I say he's the duck!" said Wooiser.

Bean laughed and giggled idiotically as he rolled Charmy over and covered him.

1

Charmy kicked out of the pin.

"Ha! The laughs on Bean this time as Charmy repeated what he did and kicked out before two!" said Crysta.

Bean got to his feet and proceeded to push Charmy out of the ring and followed him out, landing a few kicks to him before picking him up and leading him over to the steel steps, giggling like crazy. Suddenly, Charmy landed a hard knee to Bean's gut, causing the duck's eyes to go wide as he clutched his midsection.

"What the…!? That was a cheap shot!" said Wooiser.

Charmy stood in between Bean and the steel steps and locked his arms around Bean's waist, and performed a Moonsault Belly-To-Belly Suplex, crashing Bean's body between his own and the top of the steel steps.

"Ouch! What innovative offense by Charmy! He just literally squashed Bean like a tomato!" said Crysta.

"Does he not know that he could cripple Bean for life with a crazily dangerous move like that!? The hell is wrong with that bee!?" Wooiser yelled out.

Bean was laid out in pain on the steps and his eyes turned into swirls. Charmy wiped his brow, surprised he actually got to pull off that maneuver before he picked Bean up, got him back into the ring, and covered him once he reentered as well.

1

Mustering up strength, Bean kicked out.

"Oh wow! Bean kicking out of a move like that is just a testament to how much punishment he can take!" said Crysta.

Charmy landed some punches to Bean before standing up, grabbing Bean by his head and taking him up with him. Charmy attempted to whip Bean into the ropes, but the champion spun out of the bee's grasp on him and got behind him. Before Charmy could do a thing, Bean grabbed him by his hair and drove the backwards spine-first into his knee, hitting a Modified Backbreaker.

"Ooh, Charmy's sure going to be feeling that one in the morning! Excellent move from the champion!" said Wooiser.

"And the number one contender is looking in a real bad way too!" said Crysta.

Charmy grimaced before finding himself being pushed off Bean's knee and down to the mat, allowing the champion to cover him.

1

Charmy kicked out of the pin but his back was in a world of hurt.

"Oh come on man! Oh well, at least Charmy ain't nowhere near one hundred percent after that last move!" said Wooiser.

Bean started to giggle once more as he started to punch down at Charmy's back, hurting it further. Standing back up, Bean began to pick Charmy up before the bee started to fight back with hard punches of his own, slugging the duck right in his stomach so hard that he backed up to one of the corners.

"What a gut punch that was!" said Crysta.

Fighting through his pain, Charmy rushed right at Bean and started to let loose with punches and kicks all over his body, finishing by grabbing a hold of the champion, lifting him up in the suplex position, and successfully driving him down to the mat hitting a suplex and rolling over onto him.

1

Bean kicked out.

"Come on referee! You can't let the champ just take a beating like that! Intervene next time!" said Wooiser.

Charmy rolled over to one of the corners and tried to think of what he could do to keep Bean down while at the same time Bean had rolled over to the adjacent corner. Charmy took a few more moments to regain his composure before making his way over to Bean. As soon as Charmy was within range, Bean delivered a hard elbow to the bee's stomach, buckling him.

"Looks like Bean's returning the gut shot that Charmy landed on him just a moment ago!" said Crysta.

Laughing out, Bean stood up, picked Charmy up onto his shoulder, and placed him onto the top of the turnbuckle.

"And now he's looking for something big! Go ahead champ! Take it to him!" said Wooiser.

Goofily making his way to the top along with his opponent, grabbing his hair tightly and causing the crowd to begin booing loudly.

"Oh dear! Bean is for sure going for it, looking to end this match with the Dynamite Smash!" said Crysta.

"This is all over! I'm about to start popping the champagne right now!" said Wooiser.

Bean laughed down at Charmy and leapt backwards, wanting to take Charmy with him. However, Charmy grabbed the top ropes and held on tightly. As a result, Bean went crashing down to the mat on his front, causing the crowd to burst out loudly with cheers as the duck clutched his stomach and rolled onto his back.

"Oh! Charmy countered it! He escaped being hit with the Dynamite Smash!" said Crysta.

"What the hell!? No way…OH NO! Look at where he is right now!" Wooiser frantically exclaimed.

Back on the top turnbuckle, Charmy saw where Bean was and saw that this was his chance. He stood up tall on the turnbuckle and cheerfully moved his hands in a backwards circular motion, causing the crowd to cheer louder.

"Oh yes! This could be Charmy's chance! He's in perfect position for the Stinger Splash!" said Crysta.

"Move out of the way Bean! Move the hell out of the way!" said Wooiser, who was on the edge of his seat.

Sizing his downed opponent up, Charmy leapt off the turnbuckle, performed a back-flip in the air, and crashed down stomach first n Bean, hitting the Stinger Splash and landing in a pinning position.

1

2

3

The match ended and the referee called for the bell.

"It's all over! Charmy has defeated Bean and won the CW Title!" said Crysta.

_**(Stanman feat. Evil Pimp – "Stangin' Like A Bumble Bee")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, and new SWA Cruiserweight Champion, Charmy Bee!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The crowd was cheering and celebrating loudly as the winner of the match was declared. Charmy got off of Bean and began to fly around the ring happily, repeatedly pumping his fist in the air.

"I can't believe this! Bean's reign has come to an end at the hands of Charmy!" said Wooiser.

"It was a great back and forth match, but in the end Charmy proved to be too much to handle! And now he's the brand new CW Champion! This is amazing! We've seen a new champion crowed!" said Crysta.

"Amazing, my ass! This has put Bean's statement of holding all the titles in the SWA six feet under!" said Wooiser.

The referee was handed the CW Title from the ring announcer and handed it to Charmy afterwards, who proceeded to hold it up high above his head and fly out of the ring, pick up his helmet, flew up the ramp, much to the happiness of the crowd who began to chant his name.

"Look at him! Charmy is beside himself in glee! We are definitely going to have some excitement as far as that championship is concerned from here on out!" said Crysta.

"Don't go too far! Bean still has his rematch clause and I bet you when he invokes it that title is coming back to him!" said Wooiser.

"When that time comes I'm sure that Charmy will be more than ready for him!" said Crysta.

Chamry performed a backflip in mid air before holding the title close to him and flying back behind the ramp.

"Enjoy it while you got it Charmy! Bean's gonna take that back before you know it!" said Wooiser.

In the ring, a dizzy and out of it look was present on Bean's face and he groggily rolled to the edge of the ring.

"Ha, it looks like the former champ is having some trouble getting out of the ring!" said Crysta.

As the duck began to roll out of the ring, Bark made his way down the ramp and hoisted Bean up on his shoulder. Growling a bit, he also grabbed Bean's hoverboard with his free hand and carried them both up the ramp and away from the ring area.

"And I got a feeling that when that rematch happens Bark is going to play a huge part in it!" said Wooiser.

"Until then, a big congratulation goes out to the new CW Champion, Charmy!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Parking Lot~**_

Scourge was shown conversing with the rest of the Destructix.

"_Aws yeah, check it out! Destructix in the house!"_ said Wooiser.

"_I wonder what they all are talking about…"_ Crysta wondered.

"_Most likely going over their plans of attack!"_ said Wooiser. _"If all goes well, ever single one of the Destructix could be walking away here as winners, including the champ himself Scourge! You best believe he has something in store for him number one contender Manic!"_

"_That's going to be one great match! I can't wait to see it as well as the others we got going on!"_ said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

Nack and Nic had just seen the ending to the Charmy/Bean match and Nack rolled his eyes. "Pssh, can you believe that idiot lost not only the match but his title as well? Shouldn't have been clowning around and kept his mind on the match."

Nic crossed her arms as her brother continued to speak. "I mean seriously, had that been me in there I would've literally spun that bee around on my finger. No way would I have lost my title in such a pitiful manner."

"You mean like how you lost the US Title to Silver?"

The younger weasel turned to his sister with an aggravated look on his face. "Don't even go there! We all know that it's because of that Reo that I lost in the first place, which is exactly why I'm going to teach that dragon/hedgehog half-breed a lesson in our match and that's not to stick your nose in my business unless you want to get your head kicked in!"

A soft yawn escaped Nic's lips as she met her brother's seething gaze. "All those threats are well and good but it means nothing unless you back them up. Take me for example, I say I'm going to become the Women's Champion tonight and I'm gonna do it, simple and plain. You, on the other hand, have this habit of getting too in over your head and screwing up."

It took everything in Nack not to lash out at Nic, but he managed to keep his cool. "Heh, to each his own. But you're gonna find out that I'm much more than talk, though talking is what I do. And I'm gonna get the job done unlike that doofus duck. Just sit back, relax, and watch me work." With that being said Nack picked up his hat and put it on in a smug fashion before leaving the locker room.

"Hmph," Nic said as she watched her brother leave. "You should listen to your sister sometimes. You'd be amazed what'll happen when you do. But perhaps he can get it done after all…Meh, whatever."

She turned her attention to the TV in the room to watch Nack's upcoming match.

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

"Luv, I'm all set! What do you think?"

Lily turned her head to the sound of Reo's voice and she giggled as she saw him. "You look great!"

Reo grinned at her as he turned around once, showing off the strapless dress he was wearing. Glad you think so! I was waiting until the right night to wear one of my dresses and this seemed like as good a night as any."

"I agree," the hedgebat said with a nod of agreement. "Both you and Jake have big matches tonight and yours is up next. I got all the faith in the world in you as well. You'll do great and really show that Nack a thing or two."

Reo gave her a wink. "That's the plan."

Lily grinned back before her face fell a bit, which didn't go unnoticed by Reo. "Huh, what's wrong Luv?"

Sighing a bit, she looked back at him. "I'm just a bit worried about Jake. His match against Shadow later is going to be a real brutal one and we've done all we can to control him and keep him away from Shadow. But tonight we can't and I'm just worried about what'll happen, you know? And we haven't even seen Jake since we arrived. Who knows where he is or what he's doing as we speak?"

"I know just how you feel," the dragedge said as he walked over to Lily, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Especially in the kind of match those two will be in. But it's out of our hands now and, as much as I don't like it, the only thing we can do is let them fight so they can hopefully get everything out and move on from it."

"Hopefully that's what happens," Lily said, sighing once again.

Reo gave her a tighter hug. "Cheer up. Everything will be alright. To put a smile on your face, I'll give it my all out there and hopefully come back here with a win. That's sure to make you happy."

A small smile came to Lily's face as she looked up at Reo. "Just you doing your best is all I could ask for."

"I can definitely do that," said Reo before he gave Lily a soft kiss on her forehead. "Well, I'm up. I'll be back ASAP and if you see Jake beforehand, keep him cool until his match. We don't want him going on a rampage or anything."

Lily nodded. "Okay, I will. Good luck Reo."

The dragedge smiled at Lily as he took his arm from around her and flattened out his dress a bit before leaving the locker room and making his way towards the ring area.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Crysta…tell me I didn't see that…Tell me that I just didn't see a guy wearing a dress…And tell me that guy isn't seriously about to come out here wearing that dress…" Wooiser said in shock and disbelief.

"That was certainly a…unique choice of attire, I'll admit," said Crysta. "But clothes aside, this is a big match coming up! Nack blames Reo for causing him losing the US Title to Silver and he's looking for payback! Will he get vengeance or will Reo take down a former US Champion in his pay-per-view debut? We're about to find out right now!"

* * *

_**~Singles Match; Reo The Dragedge VS. Nack The Weasel~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a Singles Match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Eazy-E feat. Kokane & Cold 187um – "Neighborhood Sniper")**_

Loud boos came from the crowd as the music played and the sounds of an engine revving up could be heard. Moments later, Nack came blasting out from behind the curtain and down the ramp on his hoverbike, stopping right at his corner and leaping into the ring, taking off his chat and grinning smugly out at the booing and heckling crowd.

"Introducing first, from The Floating Island, weighing in at 83 lbs., 'The Sniper' Nack The Weasel!" said the ring announcer.

"Nack's got some new music as well! And he is sure looking to lay a beatdown on Reo fo the stunt he pulled not only with Silver, but also for costing Nack that victory against Shadow!" said Wooiser.

"I don't know what deluded his mind to blame Reo for him losing the US Title, but that rage he has going may be either his key to victory or defeat! We'll just have to see which outcome will happen tonight!" said Crysta.

Nack threw his hat to the outside and also took off his vest before pacing in his corner, waiting for his opponent to arrive.

_**(Linkin Park – "The Catalyst")**_

"New music for Reo as well! Okay, I gotta see this! Is Reo really about to come out here with that dress on!?" Wooiser asked.

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and moments later, Reo came from behind the curtain, dawning the same dress he had on moments ago.

"I'll be damned…He is…" Wooiser added in a speechless tone.

Reo grinned out at the crowd as he made his way down the ramp and slid into the ring, walking around it once to show off his dress and earning weirded out looks from Nack.

"And the opponent, weighing in at 100 lbs, Reo The Dragedge!" said the ring announcer.

"I don't even know what to say about this so I'm passing it to you Crysta…" said Woosier.

The fox giggled a bit. "Well, despite Reo's choice of clothing, he is out for payback himself – it's because of Nack that he and Jake were knocked out of the Tag Team Tournament! You can bet that Reo's still feeling the effects of Nack;s attack on him and that can't sit well with him! Both guys are out for vengeance and whoever blinks first is going to lose this match!"

Reo removed the dress, revealing his muscular body that earned some cheers from the women, and threw it to the outside as he went to his corner. Nack grit his teeth and was ready to get the match going, as was Reo. Moments later, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Reo and Nack, one on one!" said Wooiser.

Reo giggled a bit in anticipation and winked at Nack as "The Sniper" growled as the memories of what Reo did to him came back.

"Will you look at this!? As if that entrance wasn't the weirdest thing ever, now Reo's trying to psyche Nack out!" said Wooiser.

"I don't know if it's working or not, but it looks like Nack is steaming hot and would love nothing more than to put a hurting on Reo!" said Crysta.

The two of them circled each other a few times before suddenly, Nack exited the ring and began to taunt both Reo and the fans, causing them to ignite in boos.

"Yeah, give him a taste of his own medicine with that taunting crap!" said Wooiser.

Angry at the weasel's action, Reo quickly made his way at Nack, only to be caught in the stomach with a kick from Nack. "The Sniper" laughed out as he lifted Reo up in the air and prepared to drop him on the barricade.

"Oh boy, after sucking Reo out of the ring Nack has something real dastardly planned here!" said Crysta.

Reo started to wildly flail in Nack's grasp before he dropped down behind him and landed a hard Clothesline from behind to drove the weasel into the barricade so hard it knocked him for a loop as he fell to the ground.

"Ow…! But hey, I'm not worried! That's just a scratch compared to what the former US Champ has been through!" said Wooiser.

"Maybe so, but the impact he took from that is not to be shrugged off like nothing! Nack's lucky if he doesn't have a concussion after that!" said Crysta.

Reo picked Nack up, threw him back into the ring and covered him after going back in.

1

2

Nack got his shoulder up just before the referee's hand came down for three, causing the crowd to react loudly.

"Whew, what'd I tell you!? Nack's taken much worse than this and it's only a matter of time before he regains control!" said Wooiser.

Reo picked Nack up to his feet and landed some punches to his head before whipping him into the ropes. As Nack came back to him, Reo through another Clothesline, but the weasel countered the attack, locked his arm around Reo's head, and brought him down to the mat in a seated position with a Snapmare and locked a Chin Lock on him from behind by placing his hands under his chin and viciously pulling back on it as hard as he could.

"Submission from Nack locked on Reo here!" said Crysta.

"There you go, show him what happens when people screw with you Nack!" said Wooiser.

Reo grabbed at Nack's hands and tried to pry them off, but the weasel had a death grip on him and wasn't letting go anytime soon. Nack grit his teeth before pulling back harder and bringing the dragedge down to the mat on his back and covering him.

1

Reo kicked out of the pin and held his neck as he coughed a few times.

"Reo survived that submission hold and even managed to kick out too!" said Crysta.

Nack sprang to his feet and dropped a few elbows down onto Reo before quickly covering him once more.

1

2

Reo got out of the pin by forcefully rolling over, taking Nack with him and pinning the weasel down in a cover of his own.

1

2

Nack just barely shot his shoulder off the mat before the three count, getting a loud reaction of surprise and from the crowd.

"Holy cow, that was too close! Where the hell did Reo pull that out from!?" said Wooiser.

"You got me, but the match came real close to ending for both him and Nack! Things are off to an electric start in this one and I'm loving it!" said Crysta.

Both Mobians quickly got to their feet but Reo was a bit short of breath as a result of the earlier submission. Taking advantage, Nack ran to his opponent, wrapped his arm around his head, and drove him down to the mat head first, hitting a DDT and covering him once again.

1

2

Reo got his shoulder up right before the three count and the crowd applauded and cheered.

"Dang it, I swear that was a three! Can the referee not count or something!?" said Wooiser.

"That was as fair a three count as any we've seen! Quit complaining about everything that doesn't go your way!" said Crysta.

Nack slammed a fist down on the mat before getting up and picking Reo up with him, dragging him to one of the corners and proceeded to slam his head down multiple times on the top turnbuckle.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Over and over again!" Wooiser cheered as he spoke with each slam Nack hit Reo with.

Suddenly, Reo lifted his foot up and caught Nack right on his chin with the tip of his foot and the weasel fell down like a tree in the forest to the mat.

"Oh, right to the chin and out like a light!" said Crysta with a laugh.

Reo took a few seconds to catch his breath before making his way to the top turnbuckle he was near, turning and looking out at the crowd.

"What in the name of Mobius is how about to try from up there!?" Wooiser asked.

Reo leapt a few times on the rope to get some momentum before leaping off them, performing a back-flip, and slamming down knee first across Nack's head, hitting a Moonsault Knee Drop and covering Nack afterwards.

1

Nack kicked out of the pin.

"Oooh, a Moonsault Knee Drop! Haven't seen that one in quite some time!" said Crysta.

"But more importantly, it didn't do a thing to Nack! He kicked out of it as if it were nothing!" said Wooiser.

Reo got to his feet and watched as Nack shook his head a few times and crawled over to the ropes, using them to stand back up. Reo followed Nack, grabbed him, and whipped him into the ropes. As the weasel came back to him, Reo hooked his arm with his to execute an Arm Drag, but Nack grabbed the back of his head with his free hand and drove him face-first into his elevated knee, crushing the dragedge's nose and sending him down to the mat in a heap.

"That was almost too sick to watch! Did you see the way Nack just drove Reo's face into his knee!?" Crysta exclaimed.

"Haha, I sure did! And lookie at what we got here!" said Wooiser.

Blood began to pour from Reo's smashed nose as Nack covered him.

1

Reo kicked out and instantly held his throbbing and bleeding nose, rolling to the outside of the ring to put some distance between him and Nack.

"Reo kicked out but the damage has definitely been done! It looks like his nose is completely caved in!" said Crysta.

Nack laughed out smugly as he followed Reo to the outside and landed a clubbing blow to the dragedge that sent him into the steel steps. Nack smirked a bit as he watched Reo groan in pain before turning to face him and the weasel charged at him.

"And now Reo's whole body is about to be caved into those steel steps!" said Wooiser.

Suddenly, Reo scooped Nack up onto one of his shoulders and turned to the steel steps, backing up a few steps from it and holding "The Sniper" tighter.

"Look at this! Reo stopped Nack's attack and is looking to use the steps himself!" said Crysta.

As Reo rushed towards the steel steps, Nack managed to slip out of his grasp, get behind him, and forcefully pushed him into the steps, smashing the dragedge's arm and shoulder into it.

"'Uh uh' says Nack! No way is Reo gonna try to do to Nack what he was going to do to him first! Damn copycat! Now get him into the ring and finish this Nack!" said Wooiser.

Nack laughed out and held his arm up as if he had won the match already before picking Reo up, getting him back into the ring, and covering him after going back in himself.

1

2

Reo got his good shoulder up off the mat and the crowd cheered loudly.

"Reo just barely got that shoulder up! For a second I thought he was finished!" said Crysta.

"What do you mean!? He IS finished! He's practically got just one arm left and Nack is going to be looking to do even more damage to his other limbs! He should've just stayed down!" said Wooiser.

Nack grit his teeth in frustration before standing up, grabbing Reo by his head and dragging him to his feet before taking him to one of the corners and setting him up on the top turnbuckle. Before Nack could do anything else, Reo fought back by landing a kick flush in Nack's face so hard it sent the weasel stumbling backwards a few steps.

"A kick right to the mush! Reo's got a lot more left and isn't going down without a fight!" said Crysta.

Reo came back to his senses and got on the very top of the turnbuckle, wipe some of the blood from his face, and took flight at Nack.

"Watch it Nack! Incoming dragedge at 12 o'clock!" said Wooiser.

Nack saw Reo coming at him with his arm outstretched and, thinking quickly, leaped up in the air, grabbed Reo's arm, held it to his elevated knees, and fell to his back, crushing Reo's arm with a Double Knee Armbreaker.

"Oh my goodness!" said Crysta as she covered her mouth with one hand.

"See!? What'd I tell you!? That arm is as good as gone after that one!" said Wooiser.

Reo yelled out in pain as he held his injured arm close to him and writhed in pain. Laughing and once again holding up his arm in victory, Nack laid smugly against Reo in a pin while still holding his arm up as the referee made the count.

1

2

Right before the three count, Reo once again got his good shoulder up off the mat and the crowd cheered out loudly as Nack almost went ballistic.

"It's not over! It's still not over! Reo is still in this thing!" said Crysta.

"How in the ever-loving hell is he still going!? His arm is practically broken at this point!" said Wooiser.

Shooting to his feet and going to the referee, Nack began to complain that he got a three count, which the referee disagreed and continued to say it was a two count.

"And Nack's complaining to the referee!" said Crysta.

"And I don't blame him one bit! He should've had this thing won, I tell you!" said Wooiser.

Nack ranted angrily around the ring, going to a corner and even proceeding to slam his hand down multiple times on the top turnbuckle. Turning his attention back to Reo, who was getting back up to his feet, Nack completely threw caution to the wind, let out a battle cry, and rushed right at the dragedge, placing his head at his side and wrapping his arms around his waist in an attempt to bring him down to the mat.

"Oh man! Looks like Nack is going for a Northern Lights Suplex, it seems!" said Crysta.

"Good! Just pull out all the stops and take this chump out any way you can!" said Wooiser.

Suddenly, Reo wrapped his arm around Nack's head and stopped the weasel dead in his tracks.

"Whoa! What's this!?" Crysta exclaimed.

Then Reo grabbed a hold of his arm with his free hand and applied pressure to Nack's neck while throwing one of his legs over the weasel's body and the other over his head to keep him pinned down, locking on the Peruvian Necktie.

"Oh my God, no! No! Get out of there Nack!" said Wooiser.

"Reo's locked on the Peruvian Necktie! What an excruciating hold that is and Reo has it on tight! Could we possibly see a tap out here!?" said Crysta.

The crowd went crazy with cheers as Nack began to frantically try to get out of Reo's tight hold on him, but he couldn't move at all. He started flailing his legs, feeling for the ring ropes but he was dead center in the ring.

"Man, this can't be freaking happening! How the hell did Reo get this thing hooked on!?" asked Wooiser, desperate for an answer.

"And in the middle of the ring, no less! The ropes are completely out of Nack's reach and with the pressure Reo has on him, I don't he's going to be getting to them anytime soon!" said Crysta.

The fans began to clap their hands while chanting "Tap!" at Nack and the weasel grit his teeth hard as he fought against doing so.

"Will these fans shut up! All that clapping ain't helping nobody!" said Wooiser.

"Including Nack! Is he going to be able to get out of this!?" Crysta asked.

Reo tightened the hold further and further and Nack slowly but surely started to feel lightheaded, like he could go out at any moment.

"Come on Nack, don't give up! Don't you dare give up!" said Wooiser.

"I don't know if he can last much longer!" said Crysta.

Seconds later, Nack began to tap out and the referee called for the bell, ending the match.

"NO FREAKING WAY!" Wooiser shouted.

"It's all over! Reo has defeated Nack!" said Wooiser.

_**(Linkin Park – "The Catalyst")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of submission, Reo The Dragedge!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The fans were cheering and applauding loudly after the winner was announced. Reo released Nack, stood up, and the referee held his arm up in victory.

"This is NOT a good night so far! Two of my picks have lost!" said Wooiser.

"And this is a real big win for Reo! Not only did he defeat a former US Champion, he made him tap out! I don't think anyone saw that coming!" said Crysta.

Reo sauntered a bit around the ring, strutting his stuff as Nack held his throat and coughed a few times, trying to catch his breath.

"Does this guy have to show off too!?" Wooiser asked in annoyance.

"I'd say he's earned it! It's not every day you win your pay-per-view debut!" said Crysta.

Reo exited the ring, picked his dress up, and flung it over his shoulder as he began to leave the ring area. Still coughing, Nack crawled to the ropes and watched Reo leave in pure anger.

"Man, I can only imagine how Nack feels to have lost to a guy like Reo!" said Wooiser.

"If you ask me, he has nothing to be ashamed of! He had a great performance tonight and could have very well at many points during the match! He just came up short is all!" said Crysta.

Reo stopped on the ramp, turned back to face Nack, and winked at him once more before disappearing behind the curtain, leaving Nack to go on an anger tirade in the ring.

"Yeah yeah, you won this one Reo but this ain't over by a longshot!" said Wooiser.

"You can bet that Nack won't forget this anytime soon! But for now, Reo has the honor of having one of the biggest upset wins in wrestling history to his name! Congrats Reo!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

"We're bad, we know it! We're bad, we'll show it!"

Tiara and Honey were warming up with various stretches as well as doing whatever chants came to their mind. Their title match was coming up next and they full of all the confidence in the world.

"Tonight's sure been a long time coming!" said Honey as she performed the splits, working out her legs. "And it's way past time we shut the people up who are talking trash about us!"

"I know that's right!" Tiara agreed as she stretched her body out. "We've been hearing it all – 'You two aren't ready for Rouge and Sonia!' 'You two have been getting lucky in your matches!' 'You two don't even deserve to be fighting for the Women's Tag Team Titles, let alone in the SWA!'"

Both Mobian stood up-straight, twirled their hands around in mocking circles, and rolled their eyes. "Puh-lease! What-EVER!"

"Forget them girl!" said Honey as she placed a hand on her hip. "These people are in for a wake up call, that's for sure! We are the best things happening when it comes to all the women here and what better way to prove that than to have gold around these sexy waists of ours?"

A laugh came from Tiara's lips. "Definitely! We've been saying it ever since day one! Say it with me homegirl!"

They two of them hi-fived each other before saying, "It's our time to shine!"

"Let's do it!" said Honey as she and Tiara left their locker room, once again beginning once of their warm up chants.

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

"Ha! Way to go Charmy! We knew you could do it!" said Ray as he and Mighty gave the bee a noogie on his head.

Espio grinned as he patted the bee's shoulder. "Never once did we doubt your abilities. You did great out there."

Saffron threw her arms around Charmy from behind and hugged him tightly. "I'm so proud of you!"

Charmy's smile grew wider as he showed off the CW Title. "Hehe, thanks guys! I did my best and lookie here what I have to show for it!"

Vector smirked as he began to pop open a bottle of soda. "That sure is going to look better on you than it did on Bean, that's for sure! But for now boys, let's kick back and celebrate our new CW Champion!"

The Chaotix cheered as they began to pop open soda bottles of their own. Seconds later, there was a knock on the door. "I got it!" said Vector as he went to the door and opened it. "Oh-ho, looks like we got some company joining the party boys!"

On the other side of the door was Rouge and Sonia, both of whom were holding their title belts. "Um not quite, despite how fun it looks," said Rouge as she looked inside at the ongoing celebration. "We're on our way out to finally shut those loud obnoxious girls up and decided we'd pay a visit to say our congratulations to Charmy, champions to champion."

A smile came to Sonia's face. "Yeah. That was an incredible match and it sure was awesome to see you beat Bean and take that title from him Charmy."

"Thanks guys!" said Charmy as he flew over to the door, squeezing his way through Vector so that he could see Rouge and Sonia. "And I plan on holding onto it for a lllooonnggg time, hehe!"

"Heh, as any good champion should," said Rouge as she flashed a smile at the energetic bee. "Well, we would stay longer but we have business to attend to, namely kicking Tiara and Honey's asses up and down and all around ring so catch you all later." She waved at Vector and Charmy before walking down the hallway.

"She certainly is fired up," said Sonia. "Not that I blame her – so am I. Those girls have been asking for this ever since they came to SWA and now they're going to get what they deserve."

"Take it to 'em girls!" said Vector. "And when you're finished, feel free to swing back by here! We're going to be partying all night long!"

A giggle came from Sonia as she readjusted her title belt. "We'll see if we can squeeze that in. Wish us luck guys." After a wave of her own, Sonia proceeded to follow Rouge towards the ring area.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Ugh! Leave it to The Chaotix to be throwing a party for Charmy! Wasted no time in getting that together! I bet you that they're talking mess about Bean on the side!" said Wooiser.

"Will you get over it already!?" Crysta said in annoyance. "Besides, we have our next title match coming up, which the roots of which can be traced back to the beginning of last month when Tiara and Honey first showed up here! Nearly two months later and it's all led to this! I'm sure excited for this match so let's get into it!"

* * *

_**~SWA Women's Tag Team Championship Match; Rouge The Bat & Sonia The Hedgehog (c) VS. Tiara Boobowski & Honey The Cat~**_

_**(Lost Prophets/Jim Johnston – "Rooftops/Not Enough for Me")**_

Loud boos came from the crowd as the music played and moments later Tiara and Honey came from behind the curtain and stood on the stage together, performing a single spin and striking a pose by showing their backs to the crowd and holding their arms up above them. Afterwards, the two of them turned around and sauntered down the ramp before sliding in the ring in perfect unison, laying in the ring in a suggestive position, earning more boos from the crowd.

"Okay, that was one hot entrance!" said Wooiser. "And if anyone can end the title reign of Rouge and Sonia, its these two!"

"They have been on one heck of a hot streak since arriving here, both of them going on a winning streak!" said Crysta. "And if they defeated Rouge and Sonia, then they can not only add another win to their names but also the Women's Tag Team Titles!"

Tiara and Honey stood up, went to their corner, and waited for their opponents to arrive.

_**(Tabitha Fair/Lil' Kim – "Fly In The Freedom/No Matter What They Say")**_

The boos quickly turned into cheers as the music played and moments later Rouge and Sonia came out from behind the curtain, Sonia on her motorbike and Rouge riding behind her. Sonia sped down the ramp and circled the ring as Rouge stood up and began posing before Sonia came to a stop beside their corner. Picking up their titles, the champions leapt over the ropes into the ring and held their belts up high above them, garnering more cheers from the crowd.

"That entrance was hot too!" said Wooiser happily. "But Rouge and Sonia have a big time challenge ahead of them here!"

"That they do, but ever since these two came together and won those titles they have been one amazing team and they are fueled by the thought of putting Tiara and Honey down once and for all and ending their undefeated streaks as well! We'll see if the reigning Women's Tag Team Champions can get it done!" said Crysta.

After Rouge and Sonia went to their corner, the ring announcer began the introductions. "Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a tag team match and it's for the SWA Women's Tag Team Champioship!"

The crowd cheered in response.

"Introducing first, the challengers, weighing in at a combined weight of 145 lbs., Tiara Boobowski and Honey The Cat!" The crowd booed as the challengers stroke one of their poses as they chanted again. "And the opponents, weighing in at a combined weight of 148 lbs., ladies and gentlemen, they're the reigning, defending, SWA Women's Tag Team Champions, Rouge The Bat and Sonia The Hedgehog!" The previous boos that were aimed at the challengers turned into cheers for the champions as they once again held up their title belts.

After the introductions, Rouge and Sonia handed their title to the referee who held them up for all to see before handing them to the ring announcer outside the ring.

"This is definitely one of the most anticipated matches of the night and I'm looking forward to it just as much as anyone else!" said Wooiser.

"So am I! We're going to see who the top team in the female division is!" said Crysta.

It was decided that Rouge and Tiara would begin the match. after Sonia and Honey exited the ring and stood on the aprons in their corners, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Rouge and Sonia taking on Tiara and Honey!" said Wooiser.

"And the SWA Women's Tag Team Championship is on the line!" said Crysta.

Tiara and Honey wasted no time in doing the taunting they had become accustomed to as the match started while Rouge and Sonia looked at them both in disgust.

"Man, that's hot! I bet we can expect to see a lot more of that as this match gets into full swing!" said Wooiser.

"I swear to God you are such a freaking…guy!" said Crysta.

Rouge and Tiara got things started off quickly by rushing at each other and Rouge threw a head kick at the manx, which she grabbed and brought Rouge down to the mat on her stomach while keeping a hold of her leg and locking in an Ankle Lock.

"Tiara has a submission locked on right from from the get-go!" said Wooiser.

Rouge yelled out as she felt her foot being twisted by Tiara and she knew she had to escape as quickly as she could. Therefore, Rouge hoisted herself off the mat and forcefully pulled her leg, along with Tiara, forward as she grabbed a hold of the manx's legs and rolled her into a pin.

1

2

Tiara just managed to kick out before the three count.

"Ooo-wee! That was a bit too close! Rouge counted that submission beautifully and almost got the three count!" said Crysta.

"But she didn't as Tiara had a lot more left in the tank to kick out! This is just the beginning of the match after all!" said Wooiser.

Rouge rubbed her foot a bit before getting to her feet and starting to use both of her feet to land vicious stomps all over Tiara's body, buckling her with each and every one. Rouge began to rev up her leg as she saw Tiara slowly get to her knees and as she swung her foot at her, Tiara ducked under it and quickly rolled Rouge up out of nowhere.

"Oh Tiara with a quick roll up on Rouge! The titles could change hands here!" said Crysta.

1

2

Rouge kicked out and put some distance between her and Tiara and the crowd cheered and applauded.

"Oh, will these fans shut up!? Rouge got the luckiest she's ever had to be able to kick out of that!" said Wooiser.

Tiara smirked and laughed as she gingerly stood up and acted as though the pain she was in wasn't bothering her, but she didn't fool Rouge who immediately went on the offensive. Tiara decided to throw caution to the wind and leapt onto the ropes behind her, launched herself off of them, and performed a back-flip in midair as she descended back to Rouge.

"Looks like a Springboard Moonsault is coming Rouge's way!" said Crysta.

Rouge was one step ahead of Tiara as she caught the manx in her arms and proceeded to drive her down to the mat with a Modified Powerslam, earning a yell of pain from Tiara as she covered her afterwards.

1

2

Tiara kicked out of the pin and the crowd booed as a result.

"Whoo, yes! Tiara kicked out!" said Wooiser.

"But what a beauty of a counter that was from Rouge! She nearly got the win for her and Sonia with that one!" said Crysta.

Rouge grabbed a hold of Tiara's hair, tugging it a bit with caused her to yell. Rouge landed some hard leg kicks to Tiara before backing her into the ropes and getting some momentum on her for her upcoming whip.

"Come on, that's dirty play by Rouge! You can just grab your opponent's hair like that and take advantage of the situation afterwards!" said Wooiser.

However, as Rouge attempted to whip her, Tiara countered it by getting behind Rouge, wrapping her arms around her waist while placing her head to her side, lifted her up, and drilled the bat with a hard Back Suplex, bridging her body and pinning her opponent.

1

2

Rouge kicked out and the crowd cheered for Rouge as Sonia clapped for her partner.

"Oh man, I thought for a moment Tiara had her! But Rouge fought through and kicked out of that Back Suplex!" said Crysta.

"Honestly, how hard is it to count to freaking three!?" Wooiser exclaimed.

Tiara got to her feet and nudged Rouge's head with her foot, igniting boos from the crowd and laughs from Honey.

"And now look at the disrespect being shown from the challengers! These two really have a way of getting under your skin!" said Crysta.

Rouge sat up, looked right at Tiara, and mockingly blew her a kiss. Honey began to yell at Tiara to go after Rouge for that and the manx obliged, running right at the bat and running right into a Thrust Kick to the gut from Rouge.

"Now why don't you say anything about what Rouge just did to Tiara!? As hot as that was, it's still messed up!" said Wooiser.

"Hey, Tiara and Honey started it! All Rouge is doing is retaliating, with her foot that is!" said Crysta.

As Tiara doubled over, Rouge quickly rolled her up with a small package.

1

Tiara kicked out of the pin and quickly rolled to the outside of the ring near her corner.

"And a quick kick out is what you get for pulling something like that!" said Wooiser.

Rouge followed the manx and just as she was going to go at Tiara, Honey began to yell obscenities at her and distract her.

"Now Honey's starting to get herself involved!" said Crysta.

Tiara looked over and took advantage of her partner's interference by rushing over at Rouge and tackling her back-first into the nearby steel steps.

"Ooh, now that's what I'm talking about! Back-first into the steps!" said Wooiser.

"That one made my back ache! Ouch!" Crysta added.

Rouge grimaced in pain as she fell to the ground while Tiara and Honey celebrate with a quick hi-five before the manx got Rouge back into the ring and covered her after going back inside as well.

1

Rouge surprised everyone by kicking out rather quickly.

"Dang it, that Rouge is one tough chick! Nothing else can explain how she was able to kick out of that!" said Wooiser.

Tiara rolled off of Rouge towards her corner and began to pound the turnbuckle in frustration along with Honey.

"Tiara and Honey aren't thinking so highly of Rouge right now! Look at them! They're really losing it right now!" said Crysta.

Meanwhile, Rouge had started to crawl towards her corner and the outstretched hand of Sonia.

"Oh no! Tiara, pay attention to Rouge! Pay freaking attention!" Wooiser hollered.

Honey looked over at their opponents and her eyes widened as she told Tiara to turn around, but it was too late – Rouge had tagged in Sonia.

"Here comes Sonia! You can tell she's raring to go and just itching to get her hands on these two!" said Crysta.

The hedgehog entered the ring and saw Tiara run right for her. As soon as she was close enough, Sonia stopped her with a hard kick to her gut and grabbed her hair as the man bent over. Rouge gingerly got back to her feet and, together with Sonia, hoisted Tiara up onto their shoulders in a seated position before driving her back-first into the mat with a Double Powerbomb.

"Oh my damn…! Ref, get Rouge out of there! She ain't legal!" said Wooiser.

"I'm honestly surprised she and Sonia didn't put Tiara through the ring with that one!" said Crysta.

Honey covered her mouth as she saw her partner's body bounce from the impact and Sonia covering her as Rouge got out of the ring.

1

2

Tiara got her shoulder up before three and the crowd booed.

"Oh, what're you all booing at!? Don't blame Tiara for Sonia and Rouge not slamming her harder to get the three count!" said Wooiser.

Sonia got to her feet and stalked Tiara by circling her a few times before picking her up and hoisting her up onto her shoulder. Tiara tried to get out of the powerful hedgehog's grasp but Sonia kept a tight hold on her as she ran at the edge of the ring and sent the manx flying out of the ring and crash landing right on her back.

"Oh man! Sonia just threw Tiara out of the ring like she was nothing!" said Crysta.

"What the hell gives her the right to do that in the first place!? She's gonna mess up Tiara's hella fine face at this point, not to mention her body!" said Wooiser.

Tiara rolled on the ground from the impact as a look of pain spread across her face. Sonia rolled out of the ring, got Tiara, and put her back into the ring through the ropes, covering her as she followed her back in.

1

Tiara was close enough to the ropes to put her foot on them, breaking the pin quickly.

"In the right place at the right time as Tiara breaks the pin with a bit of a rope assist!" said Crysta.

Sonia stood up and landed some kicks to Tiara before picking her up and landing a hard forearm to her face that backed her into the ropes. Shaking the cobwebs out of her head, Tiara used the momentum from the ropes to launch herself at Sonia with a Flying Clothesline.

"Yeah! Get her Tiara!" Wooiser cheered.

At the last second, Sonia grabbed Tiara's arm and drove her hard into the mat with a vicious judo throw that looked like it could've put the manx through the mat.

"Whoa! Where did Sonia pull a judo throw out from!? That was a thing of beauty!" said Crysta.

"It was a cheap shot is what it was! Tiara was just about to clobber her!" said Wooiser.

Honey began to panic on the apron as she saw Sonia cover Tiara.

1

2

Honey quickly shot into the ring and broke the pin with a kick to Sonia, igniting more boos from the crowd.

"My gosh, that was so close! Lucky for Tiara that Honey was there to break the pin!" said Crysta.

Sonia shot Honey an angry glare and the cat immediately rushed out of the ring and back to her corner. Turning her attention back to Tiara, Sonia grabbed her and picked her up to her feet. Suddenly, Tiara grabbed Sonia's arm and tried to lock a Standing Armbar on her.

"Oh yeah! Submission coming up! This will slow Sonia down for sure, as well as take some of that power away from her!" said Wooiser.

Sonia was one step ahead of her opponent as once Tiara turned so that her back was facing her, the hedgehog grabbed her with her free hand, used her strength to lift Tiara up off her feet, and drive her down to the mat on her back with a Modified German Suplex and bridging into a pin.

"What a counter by Sonia! This could be it!" said Crysta.

1

2

Tiara kicked out right before the count of three and the crowd booed as they were getting irritated with the manx's constant kick outs.

"Oh, thank Mobius she kicked out! My heart skipped a beat just now!" said Wooiser breathlessly.

Tiara tried to put distance between her and Sonia but the hedgehog stopped her pulled back to her feet. Out of nowhere, Tiara raked Sonia's eyes with her hands, forcing her to release her.

"Now that's the definition of dirty!" said Crysta.

As Sonia held her eyes and staggered around the ring, Tiara got to her corner and tagged in Honey.

"About freaking time! Here comes Sweet Honey!" said Wooiser.

The boos got louder as the cat entered the ring and checked on Tiara. Afterwards, the felines turned their attention to Sonia, ran to her, and connected with a Double Bicycle Kick to the hedgehog's face, dropping her to the ground.

"Not one but two kicks to the face! That one looked like it really hurt!" said Crysta.

"No, you think!? I think we are three seconds away from new Women's Tag Team Champs!" said Wooiser.

Honey and Tiara leapt up and down like schoolgirls in joy before Tiara rolled out of the ring and Honey covered Sonia.

1

2

Sonia kicked out and the crowd cheered and clapped happily.

"No, it's not over yet! Sonia kicks out and we are still going with this title match!" said Crysta.

Honey kept on the offensive by rolling Sonia out of the ring and following her, landing hard kicks down to her body before picking her up and turning her attention to one of the steel steps.

"Prepare to become one with the steps Sonia!" said Wooiser.

Grabbing Sonia's arm, Honey attempted to launch her into the steps. However, Sonia countered the whip and executed a throw of her own.

"Oh! Sonia reverses it!" said Crysta.

Honey fought back with a counter of her own and she sent Sonia crashing into the steel steps so hard she knocked them out of place.

"Honey wins the battle of Irish Whips and look at those steel steps go flying!" said Wooiser.

Tiara cheered and clapped for her partner on the apron as Honey smirked, picked the damaged Sonia up, and threw her into the ring. Honey paraded around on the outside before sliding into the ring and covering the hedgehog in a smug fashion.

1

2

Sonia got her shoulder up off the mat and the crowd cheered loudly.

"Wow! Sonia even being able to move right now, let alone kick out, is truly something!" said Crysta.

Honey was clearly getting frustrated as she sat up from Sonia and glared angrily at her as she grabbed her hair and reeled her fist back to punch her.

"Knock out coming up!" said Wooiser.

Just then, Sonia raised one of her hands right to Honey's face and flipped her off, igniting jeers and laughs from the crowd.

"Haha, okay now that is funny, I got to admit!" Crysta laughed.

"What the…Honey! Knock her out now!" said Wooiser.

Eyes twitching in anger, Honey landed punch after punch to Sonia that buckled the hedgehog more and more with each shot.

"Ow! Over and over again with these punches!" said Crysta.

"Yeah! Again! Again! And again!" Wooiser cheered, imitating the punches.

One punch later, Honey covered Sonia once again.

1

2

Once again, Sonia got her shoulder up to loud cheers from the crowd.

"Sonia kicks out again! But boy, is she looking pretty banged up after those punches!" said Crysta.

"And she's just asking for more punishment by kicking out!" said Wooiser.

Both Honey and Tiara began to rant angrily as they started to yell at the referee for making what they both believed to be a slow count. Honey stomped her feet a few times before turning to Sonia and waiting for her to stand up, a hiss coming from her lips.

"Wow, Honey sure does look mad!" said Crysta.

Sonia shook her head a few times before rising to a knee and that's when Honey made her move. She ran at Sonia, pressed her knee against the back of the hedgehog's head, and drove her straight down into the mat face-first.

"Oh man! A knee to the back of the head and a face-full of nothing but mat!" said Wooiser.

Rouge winced as she saw her partner hit the mat and Honey turn her over to cover her.

1

2

Rouge springboarded into the ring and broke up the pin with a Body Splash across Honey's back, getting cheers from the fans in response.

"Rouge breaks up the pin with an awesome Body Splash just before the count of three!" said Crysta.

"That bat should've just minded her own freaking business!" said Wooiser.

Honey arched her back in pain as she rolled off of Sonia and glared daggers at Rouge before trying to leap at her, but she ended up tripping over her own feet as Rouge quickly got out of the ring.

"Haha, and Honey takes a fall!" said Crysta.

Sonia used the ropes to get back to her feet and going to tag Rouge.

"Oh great, here comes Rouge again!" said Wooiser sarcastically.

The bat leaped into the ring and, together with Sonia, delivered a Double Elbow Drop to the downed Honey's back, causing her to let out a loud yell of pain.

"And there's some great teamwork from the champions!" said Crysta.

Sonia rolled out of the ring as Rouge turned the cat over and covered her.

1

2

Honey got her shoulder off the mat, breaking the pin and getting boos from the crowd.

"Yeah! Honey breaks the pin!" said Wooiser.

Rouge got up to her feet and backed to her corner, beginning to stomp her foot repeatedly on the ground, preparing for her finisher.

"It looks like this great title match may be coming to an end! Rouge's is prepping up her Rouge Kick!" said Crysta.

"Honey, whatever you do, don't get up!" said Wooiser.

The crowd began clap their hands in tune with Rouge's stomps as Honey got to her own corner and used the ropes to get to her feet. As the cat got up, Tiara tagged herself in, but it wasn't seen by Rouge.

"Woozie, did you see that!?" said Crysta.

"I sure did! Tiara tagged herself in and Rouge doesn't know!" said Wooiser.

Honey held her lower back as she staggered out of the corner and Rouge rushed at her, lifting her foot up and kicking the cat right in her chin, hitting the Rouge Kick and sending Honey crashing down to the mat on her back and getting a loud pop from the crowd.

"Pow! Honey eats the Rouge Kick to the chin and she's down and out!" said Crysta.

"It doesn't matter! She's not the legal competitor – Tiara is!" said Wooiser.

Rouge covered Honey and it was then that Tiara got into the ring and let loose on Rouge with hard kicks, getting her off of her partner.

"Well, Rouge definitely knows Tiara's legal now!" said Crysta.

Honey was in a dazed state so Tiara raised her partner's knees up before picking Rouge up in the Body Slam position, going to over to Honey, and slamming Rouge back-first onto her partner's knees.

"Ooh, what a way to improvise by the challengers! I liked that!" said Wooiser.

"Even though Honey is out like a light she still played a part in that double team move!" said Crysta.

Rouge dropped off of Honey to the mat in pain and Tiara got her partner out of the ring herself before covering Rouge.

1

2

Rouge kicked out right before the three count, getting a huge sigh of relief from the crowd as well as cheers.

"OH COME ON!" Wooiser yelled.

"I'm telling you, I thought it was over with that one! What else can Tiara and Honey do!? They just can't keep either of the champions down!" said Crysta.

Tiara was in disbelief that Rouge was still going and it got worse as Sonia and the crowd started to rally for her by clapping their hands and chanting Rouge's name. Trying to drown them out, both Honey and Tiara paced their hands over their ears, going so far as Tiara going to Honey outside of the ring and them covering each others' ears.

"Man, what is up with this crowd!? Have they got no heart at all for te challengers!?" Wooiser yelled.

"Apparently not, and why would they after all they've done and tried to pull!?" Crysta asked.

Sonia got down from the apron and ran around the ring towards the challengers. Honey gasped as she saw the hedgehog rushing towards her and Tiara so on instinct, she threw Tiara back into ring just seconds before Sonia collided into her with a monstrous Clothesline that knocked the wind out of her.

"Oh, what the hell!? Sonia had no business going after them, let alone attacking poor Honey!" said Wooiser.

"She was getting a heads up on them! No doubt Tiara and Honey would've done the same thing as soon as they got the chance!" said Crysta.

Shocked at seeing her partner get laid out, Tiara held onto the top ropes, saw that Sonia was close enough to hit, and she kicked her with both of her feet through the ropes right into the side of her head so hard she stumbled back into the barricade.

"Yeah! That's what Sonia gets for butting in! Right on you, Tiara!" said Wooiser.

"That was a cheap shot, to be honest!" said Crysta.

Tiara laughed and heckled Sonia, but little did she know, Rouge had gotten back up to her feet and was preparing for another Rouge Kick and the crowd was on the edge of their seats, waiting for the kick that would surely end the match.

"Oh my damn, no! Tiara, please don't turn around!" said Wooiser.

"If she does, then her head is going to go flying into the crowd courtesy of Rouge! This could be it right here!" said Crysta.

Throwing her hair back in a smug fashion, Tiara let go of the ropes and turned to Rouge, just as the bat made her move by rushing her and lifting her foot up, aiming for the manx's chin.

"Oh man, this ain't gonna be pretty!" said Wooiser.

Suddenly, Tiara ducked out of the way, grabbed Rouge, and rolled her up in a pin.

"Wait! Look at that!" said Crysta.

1

2

3

"WHOA! They did it! Tiara and Honey did it!" said Wooiser.

The referee called for the bell and the match ended.

"It's all over! Tiara and Honey have defeated Rouge and Sonia and won the Women's Tag Team Titles!" said Crysta.

_**(Lost Prophets/Jim Johnston – "Rooftops/Not Enough for Me")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winners of this match by way of pinfall, and new SWA Women's Tag Team Champions, Honey The Cat and Tiara Boobowski!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The boos almost rocked the Mobotropolis Arena to its core as the winners were announced.

"They did it! Tiara and Honey freaking did it! They cement their place as the top tag team in the female division by winning the Women's Tag Team Titles and keeping their undefeated streaks alive!" said Wooiser.

"The way Tiara avoided the Rouge Kick and got the win really was a thing of beauty, I must admit!" aid Crysta.

Tiara quickly rolled out of the ring and mounted Honey, shaking her so that she would come to. Rouge sat up and watched with a shocked expression as Honey came back to her senses and after realizing that she and Tiara had won hugged the manx to her and the two of them rolled around on the floor like schoolgirls.

"The look on Rouge's face! Haha, I can't get enough of it! Man I wish I put this on DVR or something!" Wooiser laughed.

"And Tiara and Honey are completely gaga over their huge win! Just look at them!" said Crysta.

The referee exited the ring, got the Women's Tag Team Titles from the ring announcer, and went over to present them to Tiara and Honey, who gladly took them and got to their feet, proceeding to hi-five each other with the belts as they made their way up the ramp.

"Do those belts look good on them or what!?" said Wooiser as he applauded the new Women's Tag Team Champions.

Sonia got back into the ring and check on Rouge, who stood up to her feet and watch in disappointment and irritation at the new champions taunting them and celebrating with their newly won titles.

"You gotta believe this is really killing Rouge right now! She was really determined to beat these two and believed she could, but things just didn't work out that way!" said Crysta.

Tiara and Honey struck their signature pose of having their backs turned to the ring and swung their hips as they disappeared behind the curtain.

"Give it up for the new champs peoples! It's about time I got a pick right around here!" said Wooiser.

Rouge placed her hands on her hips and sighed before she felt Sonia's hand on her shoulder. Looking over, she saw the hedgehog smiling at her and she couldn't help but smile back. The former Women's Tag Team Champions bumped knuckles with each other before leaving the ring to a standing ovation from the crowd.

"If I'm going to be giving it up for anyone, it's those two right there! Rouge and Sonia sure did bring some excitement to the women's division and let's not forget that they have a rematch clause for the titles! And when they invoke them, please believe that they will pull out all the stops to take down Tiara and Honey as well as take their titles back!"

"Good luck to them as their gonna need it!" said Wooiser. "For now, congrats to the new champs Tiara and Honey!"

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

Asui eyes sharpened into determined slits as she made her way towards the door. 'It's time for me to put those lapdogs in their place.'

"Asui, hold on a sec."

A groan came from the cat. "Yes? What is it Dawn?"

The hedgehog walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You sure you're ready for this?"

"Of course I am," she answered plainly. "This is long overdue and nothing's going to stop me from winning this match tonight and prove everything I've been saying about the Kingdom Of Acorn is the bittersweet truth."

Dawn winced slightly, remembering her brutal words about the kingdom. "You're going to be walking into a true snake pit. This is enemy territory for you because we are in the kingdom's backyard. You think you can handle this?"

"Dawn, you should know me better than that," Asui said, looking at him out of the corner of her eyes. "I've dealt with worse situations than this more times that I care to remember. This is nothing compared to what I've been through. Now, if you'll excuse me." She turned the knob to the door and walked halfway out of it.

"Wait, just one more thing."

Gritting her teeth a bit but maintaining her composure, Asui stopped mid-stride. "What do you want now?"

Dawn reached down and held her hand. "I want to tell you that though we don't see eye to eye on many things, such as this for example…I want you to know that I'm on your side and that I love you, always and forever and that I'll be rooting for you all the way."

Touched by Dawn's kind and loving words, Asui turned back to the hedgehog and gave him one of her rare smiles. Placing her hand on his cheek, she stroked it a few times before saying. "That means a lot to me Dawn, it really does. And I love you too, don't ever forget that." She leaned to him and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek.

Dawn smiled at the touch and gave her a quick hug. The two of them would've stayed like that had Asui not pulled back. "I better get going."

"Yeah," the hedgehog replied with a nod. "I'll be here waiting for you when it's over."

Asui nodded back at him before turning around and making her way towards the ring area.

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

Megan was sitting in the Kingdom Of Acorn's locker room gently rocking a small bundle in her arms with Elias sitting next to her. "She's so beautiful, isn't she?" She asked her husband softly.

"Of course she is," Elias responded with a smile as he looked down at their daughter Alexis. "She takes after you in that department."

A grin came to Megan's face. "If you say so." She then went a bit quiet.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Elias asked as she wrapped an arm around her.

"You already know the answer to that," Megan replied in an angry tone. "Asui, that's what. Everything she's been saying about our kingdom, our family…our daughter. It's the most disrespectful thing that I've ever had to endure in my life."

Elias sighed as he gently stroked Alexis' head. "These last couple of weeks have been hard on everyone. No doubt. But its times like this where we all must pull together and overcome. Your and Bunnie's match with Asui is up next I believe and it's time for you two to silence her and show her just how strong the Kingdom Of Acorn truly is."

Feeling reassured by her husband's words, Megan gave him a smile and kissed his cheek. "You're right. We definitely will."

Seconds later Bunnie and Antoine came walking out from one of the rooms behind them. "Whoo nelly, it's go time!" the rabbit said determinedly. "We're all back home and I cannot to show that Asui gal a thing or two about what happens when you down talk us!"

"I couldn't be agreeing more Mademoiselle!" said Antoine as he repeatedly kissed Bunnie's hand. "Very well said!"

Megan gently handed Alexis to Elias, who cradled her just as lovingly. "Mama and Auntie Bunnie have to go for a little bit Sweetheart. Daddy and Uncle Antoine are here to watch over you."

Bunnie smirked as she made her way to the door. "She's been begging for this ever since she opened her mouth about us! Let's get kick the crap out of that Asui Megan-Girl!" She exited the room and rolled her shoulders as she walked towards the ring area.

"She certainly is, how do you say…ready to roll and rock, yes?" Antoine asked.

"Rock and roll, Antoine," Elias corrected with a small laugh.

Megan giggled as well before gently patting the sleeping Alexis' head. "Alexis, I do this for you and our family." She gave both her and Elias kisses on the forehead before leaving to follow Bunnie.

"Good luck, my love," said Elias as he rocked Alexis gently. "You and Bunnie make our family name proud."

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Will you listen to the crowd!?" Crysta asked as the crowd began to cheer and chant loudly for Bunnie and Megan. "The competitors haven't even come out here and they're already going crazy!"

"Dawn certainly was on point – Asui is about to be in No-Man's Land the moment she comes out here!" said Wooiser. "We're in the Kingdom Of Acorn's neck of the woods and can you imagine the reception they're going to give Asui!?"

"We're about to find out right now!" said Crysta. "In another highly anticipated match the very pride of the Kingdom Of Acorn is on the line and as we can hear, the crowd is more than hyped for it! We are too so let's get into it!"

* * *

_**~2-On-1 Handicap Match; Bunnie Rabbot & Megan Acorn VS. Asui Hikaru~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a 2-On-1 Handicap Match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Living Colour – "Cult Of Personality")**_

The moment the music started playing, every single Mobian in the crowd began to let loose with the loudest boos and jeers the SWA has ever seen.

"We all knew this would happen!" Wooiser managed to say over the crowd. "And Asui hasn't even come out here yet!"

Blue and white lights started to flicker on and off and seconds later Asui came out from the behind the curtain and onto the stage. If possible, the boos from the crowd got even louder. Asui took a knee on the stage, looked at the crowd, and let out a battle cry as she stood back up and threw her fist out in front of her, blue pyro exploding behind her. Holding her arms out to the side as she made her way down the ramp and into the ring, she circled the ring a few times before going to her corner and rolled her eyes as she looking out at the Kingdom Of Acorn faithful in the crowd.

"Introducing first, from Westopolis, weighing in at 65 lbs., 'The Ice Queen' Asui Hikaru!" said the ring announcer.

"This has got to be the most negative reaction we have seen anyone get!" said Crysta. "But it's to be expected with what Asui has been saying about the Kingdom Of Acorn!"

"And she stands by each and every single thing she's said!" said Wooiser. "She could care less about what people think of her – she's doing and saying what she believes is right and it's rather hard to argue with what she's said! Bunnie and Megan had better be ready because Asui means business tonight as she's sporting a new theme as well!"

The boos continued to sound for Asui as she waited for her opponents to arrive.

_**(Colt Ford & Kevin Fowler/Lil' Kim – "Hip Hop In A Honky Tonk/Time To Rock & Roll")**_

The crowd exploded with loud cheers and applause as the music played and moments later, Bunnie and Megan walked out onto the stage and as they stood side by side, they performed the Acorn Bow, golden pyro exploding behind them and getting an even louder pop from the crowd. The two of them made their way down the ramp and slid into the ring, both of them glaring across the ring at Asui.

"And the opponents, representing the Kingdom Of Acorn, at a combined weight of 164 lbs., Bunnie Rabbot and Megan Acorn!" said the ring announcer.

"Man we are going to go freakin deaf in here at this point!" said Wooiser.

"And listen to that – Bunnie has a new theme too! Something tells me we're going to be treated to many new themes being debuted tonight! And this is a moment that I'm sure every member of the Kingdom Of Acorn wanted – to be the one to silence Asui! Bunnie and Megan have that opportunity and they have not only their family and friends, but every person in the crowd, behind them tonight!" said Crysta.

The crowd was still cheering for Bunnie and Megan as well as booing Asui as Bunnie elected to start the match. After Megan got out of the ring and on the apron and Bunnie removed her hat and jacket and tossed them to the outside, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Bunnie and Megan taking on Asui, two on one!" said Wooiser.

After the bell rang to start the match, Bunnie rushed right for Asui, only to get hit with a hard kick to the gut from the cat. Bunnie held her midsection and backed up a few times before she found herself being tackled to the mat and viciously punched in the head and face multiple times by Asui.

"Look at what rushing right at Asui got Bunnie for her troubles – numerous punches in the kisser!" said Wooiser.

Bunnie covered up and blocked many of the punches before grabbing one of Asui's arms and using her momentum to flip her over onto her back and quickly covering her.

1

2

Asui kicked out before the three count and rolled out of the ring, getting her composure back and igniting boos from the fans for leaving the ring.

"Whoa! That was a bit too close for Asui as Bunnie countered her attack to perfection! And now the crowd is sure letting Asui have it!" said Crysta.

Bunnie followed Asui to the outside but before she could do anything, Asui grabbed her and chunked her headfirst into the nearby barricade.

"Damn! Sure wasn't anything pretty about that one!" said Wooiser.

Bunnie held her throbbing her as she crashed to the floor and Asui gazed down upon her with a smirk before picking her up, throwing her into the ring, and covering her as she followed her back inside.

1

Bunnie quickly kicked out.

"Bunnie still manages to kick out quickly! But my gosh, did her skull get caved into the barricade hard or what!?" said Crysta.

Megan and the crowd clapped for Bunnie, which caused Asui to roll her eyes before standing up, landing a few kicks to the downed rabbit, and going over to one side of the ring. Getting a good running start, Asui ran and leapt over Bunnie before leaping onto the middle ropes and propelling herself backwards with a Moonsault down onto Bunnie.

"Springboard Moonsault coming up! This one's for sure going to put a lot of hurt on Bunnie!" said Wooiser.

However, Bunnie caught the oncoming Asui in her arms and used her incredible power and strength to stand back up, causing the crowd to erupt in cheers at the feat.

"You just can't compete with Bunnie's awesome power! That's unbelievable!" said Crysta.

Asui began to try getting out of her opponent's grasp but Bunnie spun around a few times, gaining more momentum before slamming the cat down to the mat with a huge Powerslam and immediately hooking her leg in a pin.

1

2

Asui got one of her shoulders off the mat, breaking the pin and once again rolling to the outside of the ring.

"Oh man yes, she kicked out! I was a bit worried about Asui there!" said Wooiser.

Bunnie took a few deep breaths and after hearing some encouraging words from Megan, went after Asui, picking her up and carrying her over to one of the steel steps.

"Now what's Bunnie going for here!? Whatever it is, it's sure not going to be pretty from the looks of it!" said Crysta.

Bunnie began to reposition Asui for a slam onto the steps but Asui wrapped her arm around Bunnie's head and drove her down headfirst into the steel steps with a DDT.

"Oooh! I think you had that backwards – Asui had something nasty planned for Bunnie!" said Wooiser.

"She has to be knocked out cold from that one! The impact of her head meeting the steel was almost unbearable to fathom!" said Crysta.

The crowd, as well as Megan, all reacted in surprise at the counter and Asui got a smug smile on her face at her accomplishment as she looked at Bunnie's motionless body on the steps. Grabbing Bunnie by her hair, Asui once again got Bunnie back into the ring and covered her after going back in herself.

1

2

Bunnie shot her shoulder off the mat, causing the crowd to cheer and let out sighs of relief.

"Alright, how in the heck did she kick out after that!?" Wooiser exclaimed.

"Determination to get retribution for the Kingsom Of Acorn, that's how!" said Crysta.

Asui was starting to get frustrated but managed to keep her cool as she got up, picked Bunnie up, and set her up on her shoulders, dropping down to her back and slamming Bunnie to the mat back-first, hitting a Samoan Drop and bridging her body into a pin.

1

Bunnie kicked out much quicker this time and there was a pop from the crowd.

"Man! Even a Samoan Drop isn't enough to keep Bunnie down!" said Wooiser.

Asui clenched her fists before getting up and kicking Bunnie over towards Megan, pointing to the squirrel and motioning for her to get in the ring.

"Huh? Does Asui actually want Megan to tag herself in? Why would she want that? She's got Bunnie in a real precarious position here!" said Crysta.

"She wants to do damage to both of these girls and send a message to not only Sally, but the entire Kingdom Of Acorn as well! Get on in there Megan and take your whooping like a woman!" said Wooiser.

Megan frowned and tagged herself in by tapping Bunnie's arm.

"And here she comes!" said Crysta.

Entering the ring, Megan helped her partner out of the ring before memories of Asui's words about her family came back to her and her focus was entirely on making the cat regret her words. Clenching her fists, Megan ran right for Asui, who rolled her up with a Small Package just as soon as she was close enough to her.

1

2

Megan managed to roll over a bit and pin Asui down.

"Oh snap! Megan reverses the Small Package into one of her own!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Asui kicked out and the crowd booed as they thought Megan had gotten the win for sure.

"What a sequence! Both women came within a hair of winning this match with those roll ups!" said Crysta.

Both women scrambled to their feet and as Asui went to attack Megan, her opponent was quicker than her and slugged Asui with a punch to her jaw that sent her tumbling back to her corner.

"Foul! She can't do that!" Wooiser complained.

Holding her jaw, Asui had no time to react as Megan rushed her to hold her in place and tag in Bunnie.

"Bunnie's coming back in!" said Crysta.

The rabbit entered the ring and, together with Megan, wrapped their arms around Asui's head, lifted her up, and slammed her down on her back with a Double Suplex.

"A Double Suplex right to Asui! Come on, this is already not fair, considering it's two on one, but a move like that is just insane at this point and time!" said Wooiser.

Asui arched her back and rolled to the edge of the ring just as Megan exited the ring and Bunnie covered her.

1

2

Asui got her foot on the nearby ropes, breaking the pin and getting louder boos from the crowd.

"The ropes are the only thing that saved Asui there as I thought like the crowd did that Bunnie had her!" said Crysta.

Bunnie landed a few more shots to Asui before grabbing her hair, standing back to her feet, and dragging her by her hair to her corner, tagging Megan.

"What is up with all these quick tag ins!? Will one of you just stay in there and fight!?" Wooiser yelled.

The squirrel entered the ring and, together with Bunnie, leapt up in the air and dropped down onto Asui with a Double Body Splash, Megan landing in a pinning position as Bunnie rolled out of the ring.

1

2

Asui once again got her foot on the nearby ropes, breaking the pin.

"Wow, a Double Body Splash! But once again, those ropes are just close enough for Asui to break the pin!" said Crysta.

Megan stood up and made another tag to Bunnie.

"Argh! This is starting to get on my nerves!" Wooiser said angrily.

The rabbit entered the ring and after giving a nod to Megan picked Asui up and each of them grabbed one of her legs. Bunnie and Megan then lifted Asui up and dropped her down on the top turnbuckle on her face, leaving the cat in a daze.

"Oh, a Double Snake Eyes! Man, Bunnie and Megan are pulling out all the stops to put a merciless beating on Asui!" said Crysta.

Bunnie quickly rolled Asui up in a pin as Megan got out of the ring.

1

2

Asui managed to kick out again and the crowd was in disbelief, as was Bunnie and Megan.

"Ha! No matter what they do, they can't keep Asui down!" Wooiser laughed.

Bunnie got up, picked Asui up with her, backed her up to the opposite corner of hers and Megan's, and whipped her hard across the ring, causing Asui's back to slam hard into the turnbuckle. Bunnie sized Asui up before running right at her, letting out a primal yell. At the last second, Asui dropped down out of the way and as a result, Bunnie accidentally collided into Megan and knocked her off of the apron down to the floor as the referee called for a tag being made.

"Oh no! Bunnie just knocked her own partner off the apron!" said Crysta.

"And the referee just said that Bunnie made a tag, which is true! She made contact with her partner!" said Wooiser.

Bunnie's eyes widened as she began to get out of the ring to check on her partner, but was knocked out of the ring from behind by Asui.

"And Bunnie takes a huge fall!" said Crysta.

Asui quickly got out of the ring, threw the hurt Megan into the ring, and followed her in. Afterwards, she set her up on her shoulders and dropped to a sitting position while dropping Megan down onto her head in the middle of her legs and grabbing a hold of her legs, landing in a pinning position.

"ICE BREAKER! Asui hits the new and improved version of her signature move just like that!" said Wooiser.

"And she has Megan pinned as well!" said Crysta.

1

2

3

"Yeah! She did it!" said Wooiser.

The match ended and the referee called for the bell as the crowd booed in complete anger.

"It's all over! Asui has defeated Bunnie and Megan!" said Crysta.

_**(Living Colour – "Cult Of Personality")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, 'The Ice Queen' Asui Hikaru!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The crowd booed just as loud as when Asui first entered as the winner was announced. A smirk came to the cat's face as she lay on the mat and held her arm up in victory before standing up.

"How about that!? Asui overcame unbelievable odds and got the epic win here tonight! What's up now Mobotropolis!? How do you like her now!?" Wooiser laughed.

"They like her just the same amount as they did before, probably even less!" said Crysta. "But you're right when you said this is a huge win for her! Defeating two Mobians by herself was really impressive!"

Relishing in both the crowd's boos as well as her win, Asui laughed down at Megan and Bunnie before exiting the ring and backing up the ramp, holding her arms out to the side, enticing many of the ringside fans to want to throw garbage at her.

"One of the most monumental wins we've seen thus far!" said Wooiser. "And this one of the biggest blows the Kingdom Of Acorn has ever received! This girl has backed up every single thing she's said!"

"Can you think of how they all feel right now? I truly do feel for them all, especially Bunnie and Megan! They gave it their all to defend their honor but it wasn't enough!" said Crysta.

Reaching the stage and looking at her defeated opponents once more, Asui took a glance out at the crowd and laughed at them before leaving through the curtain. Back at the ring, Bunnie had gotten Megan out of the ring and checked on her. Although Megan assured her friend she was alright, it was obvious that she was heartbroken and disappointed. The rabbit wrapped an arm around her as they made their way up the ramp to the cheers of the crowd as well as chants of "Acorn!"

"And these guys still cheer them even after they lost the most important match to their kingdom!? What's up with this crowd – they boo the winner and cheer the losers!"

"It's about more than winning and losing – they love the representatives of their kingdom, they're proud of where they come from, and they take pride in being who they are!" said Crysta. "Though this is a setback, I'm sure that the Kingdom Of Acorn will come back from this!"

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

"Our match is up next Flying. You think you can keep your attitude in check at least until we get out there for our match?" Predator asked his partner as they headed to the ring.

"Heh heh heh…don't worry about me," the frog said as a crazy cackle came from him. "Those two have no idea what they're in store for. Those titles are as good as ours, heh heh!"

"As long as we stick to the plan, they will be," said Predator. "If things don't go accordingly, we have 'Plan B' to rely on." A smirk came to the hawk's face. "But it won't be necessary. The plan is foolproof and we'll be adding the Tag Team Titles to the Destructix's collection of titles when all is said and done."

The crazed frog laughed again as he and Predator continued on their way towards the ring.

* * *

_**~Locker Room Area~**_

Jet and Storm were on their way towards the ring area for their title match and as they walked down the hallway, they spotted a large figure walking towards them.

"Heh, check it out," said Jet. "Looks like we got company, and a familiar face at that."

Storm looked ahead of them and saw Jake walking in their direction. "So it is."

They continued to walk until the stopped right in front of the hulking hedgehog. "I remember when we first saw this guy. It was when he and his two friends decided to drop in on a match of ours."

"Yeah, and if I didn't know any better…" Storm began. "I'd say that all three of them, especially this one here, was giving us quite the looks. Say that we should be watching our backs."

Jake's eyes narrowed as he snarled at the birds before continuing on his way.

"Sure is the silent one, huh?" Jet said out loud as he and Storm watched Jake leave. "Hmph whatever. We've got bigger fish to fry. We've been waiting and waiting to see who would win that Tag Team Tournament so we'd know who we were facing."

"And now that we know it's two of the Destrucitx we definitely have to be on the lookout," said Storm. "There's no telling what they'll try and pull."

A smirk grew on the hawk's face. "Let them try whatever they want. When it's all over, these titles will still be here with us where they belong."

Storm laughed and bumped elbows with Jet as they continued on their way to the ring.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Quite the encounter Jet and Storm had with Jake back there!" said Wooiser. "That was our first time seeing him all night! You can bet that his mind is solely focused on his match against Shadow later tonight!"

"Truly a brutal one that match is going to be!" said Crysta. "But first things first – we are at the culmination of our month long Tag Team Tournament! I also wonder what that 'Plan B' and main plan is that Predator and Flying was talking about! Oh well, we'll most likely find out sooner rather than later! One team was left standing at the end of our tournament and now there are set and poised to take on the Tag Team Champions! This should be a real good one!"

* * *

_**~SWA Tag Team Championship Match; Jet The Hawk & Storm The Albatross (c) VS. Predator Hawk & Flying Frog~**_

_**(I O N – "Why/Deeper")**_

Boos came from the crowd as the music played and moments later, Predator came flying from behind the curtain as Flying did a few huge hops that landed him right in the ring, in his and Predator's corner. Predator flew to the turnbuckle behind Flying and landed in a crouched position on it.

"I got to tell you, these guys just may be the ones to take the titles from Jet and Storm!"said Wooiser. "I mean, they destroyed every time they cam up against in the tournament and I think Jet and Storm are going to meet the same fate! Not to mention that six days ago Predator there walked away with the awards for 'Performer Of The Night' and High Flier Of The Night!"

"And his and Flying's match against Elias and Antoine won 'Match Of The Night' as well!" Crysta added. Winning that tournament that was filled with many great teams certainly was a great feat, no doubt! And these guys have proven time and time again that they are among the elite when it comes to teamwork! With that and the 'plan' they got, we'll see if they can come away with the victory!"

Predator and Flying waited in their corner for their opponents to arrive.

_**(Runblebee/Breaking Point – "Catch Me If You Can/Falling Down")**_

Loud cheers came from the crowd as the music played and moments later Jet and Storm came flying out from behind the curtain on their hoverboards and circled around the entire arena, holding their title belts up high above them as they came to a stop beside their corner. Propping their boards against the ring, the birds leapt up onto the turnbuckle of their corner and looked out at the cheering fans.

"What a great ride that was for the champions!" said Crysta. "They always know how to make an entrance and get everyone pumped!"

"They had best chill on the big entrances and showing off because like I said, these guys' titles are as good as gone! I really do think that Predator and Flying are walking away with the championships when this match is over! They've had themselves a bit of a roll as of late, but that don't mean nada now that we're here at 'Sudden Impact!'" said Wooiser.

Jet and Storm leapt down and stood in their corner as the ring announcer began the introductions. "Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a tag team match and its for the SWA Tag Team Championship!"

The crowd cheered in response.

"Introducing first, the challengers, representing the Destructix, weighing in at a combined weight of 167 lbs., Predator Hawk and Flying Frog!" The crowd booed at the challengers as they simply kept their eyes on the champions. "And the opponents, representing The Babylon Rogues, weighing in at a combined weight of 285 lbs., ladies and gentlemen, they're the reigning, defending, SWA Tag Team Champions, Jet The Hawk and Storm The Albatross!" The crowd responded with loud cheers as Jet and Storm once again held their title belts up high above them, locking eyes with their opponents.

Jet and Storm handed their titles to the referee, who held them up for all to see before giving them to the ring announcer outside. Afterwards, it was decided that Jet and Predator would begin the match.

"We got both hawks starting the match off! Things are most likely going to be wild and crazy right from the get-go!" said Crysta.

After Storm and Flying got out of the ring and onto the apron, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Jet and Storm taking on Predator and Flying!" said Wooiser.

"And the SWA Tag Team Championship is on the line!" said Crysta.

Jet and Predator got off to a quick start, rushing each other and immediately initiating a lock up.

"Those speed demons aren't wasting any time!" said Wooiser.

Both of them jocked for dominance in the position but they were evenly matched. Both birds struggled with each other until they got to the edge of the ring and that's when Jet got the advantage by throwing Predator through the ropes and to the floor outside.

"Predator takes a spill to the outside! Jet got the better of that exchange!" said Crysta.

Predator quickly got back to his feet but as he did Jet had already ran into the opposite ropes to get more speed, ran towards the side of the ring Predator was outside of, and the Tag Team Champion leapt over the ropes, performed a few midair spins, and crashed down onto Predator with a Spinning Crossbody, sending him to the floor once again.

"Come on Predator! You can't be down and out this early into the match!" said Wooiser.

Jet sprang to his feet, picked Predator up, placed him in the ring, and covered him after going back in himself.

1

Predator quickly kicked out of the pin, trying to get to his feet but was stopped by Jet who grabbed his hair-feathers.

"Predator kicked out but Jet still has the advantage here!" said Crysta.

Jet landed a kick to Predator's gut before grabbing his arm, going for a whip into the ropes. However, Predator countered the whip quickly wrapping his arm around Jet's head, lifting him up in the Suplex position, and dropping the Tag Team Champion right down on his stomach with an Inverted Suplex and quickly going for the pin.

"Inverted Suplex for the win! Predator could have the match won for him and Flying right here!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Jet got his shoulder up and the crowd cheered loudly.

"Jet kicks out at two! Things are already off to a crazy start in this one!" said Crysta.

Predator frowned at his opponent's pin break and immediately wanted him to regret not staying down. Therefore, Predator got up, picked Jet up with him, spun around to get momentum, and nailed Jet in the face with a Spinning Forearm, sending him back into the ropes.

"Good grief, now that was a hella hard shot to the face!" said Wooiser.

As Jet came back to him, Predator wrapped his arms around his waist, lifted him up while spinning, and dropped the Tag Team Champion with a Belly-To-Belly Suplex.

"And a Belly-To-Belly Suplex too! Jet sure is taking a beating in there!" said Crysta.

Jet grimaced as he lay on the mat and Predator got up, smirked, and leapt up in the air, extending his legs.

"Here comes the finishing touch, it looks like!" said Wooiser.

As Predator was in the air, Jet maneuvered his body so that when Predator landed on him, he easily caught him and held him down in a pin.

1

2

Predator kicked out of the pin and the crowd booed in response.

"Oh man, what a counter by Jet and it almost got the win for him and Storm!" said Crysta.

Both birds quickly got to their feet and went at one another again, but Jet was the quicker one as he sweep-kicked Predator's legs right out from under him, causing the blue hawk to fall back and crash to the mat on his back.

"What the heck is this, a karate match!? That should be banned!" said Wooiser.

Taking a deep breath, Jet made his way over to one of the empty turnbuckles, leapt to the top of it, and quickly leapt off of it, performing a cartwheel in the air.

"And Jet takes flight off the top turnbuckle!" said Crysta.

At the last second, Predator got his knees up and Jet landed back-first on them and fell to the mat in a sickeningly twisted angle, a look of pain on his face.

"And lands flat on Predator's knees, haha!" Wooiser chuckled as he clapped for the counter.

Predator smirked once more before leaping onto Jet and hooking his leg in a pin.

1

2

Jet kicked out right before the three count and the crowd went wild as they thought he may have been finished.

"Even with a leg hook Jet kicked out! That was a close one!" said Crysta.

Predator got to his feet and circled his prey a few times before running to one of the empty corners, leaping on the middle one, and launching himself back at the downed Jet.

"Yeah! Get him Predator!" said Wooiser.

Out of nowhere, Jet managed to have the wherewithal to leap up off the mat and connect with a Dropkick to Predator's back, causing the blue hawk to crash and burn to the mat on his front.

"A Dropkick out of nowhere! How in the world did Jet manage that one from his position!?" Crysta asked.

Jet smirked a bit before going to Predator, turning him over, and covering him.

1

2

Predator shot his shoulder off the mat just a fraction of a second before the three count.

"Uh uh, not yet Jet! Predator ain't going down that easily pal!" said Wooiser.

Jet took a deep breath before getting to his feet, stomping down on Predator's stomach so hard he knocked the air out of the blue hawk, and made his way over to the nearest turnbuckle and scaling to the top of it, signaling to the fans that he was going for his finisher.

"This could do it! Jet's calling for the Bansho Fan!" said Crysta.

Flying ran over to Jet to try and stop him, but Jet landed a kick to his face and knocked the frog off the apron.

"Dang it! And Flying gets taken out! This is bad! This is REAL bad!" said Wooiser.

Now with no one to stop him, Jet stood tall on the turnbuckle and turned so that he was facing the crowd and leapt off turning in a front flip as he went down towards Predator.

"Wow, that Bansho Fan is a thing of beauty! If he connects with this, this match is over!" said Crysta.

Suddenly, Predator got his knees up and Jet landed stomach first on them.

"Oh! Predator countered another flying move by Jet! Those fancy moves ain't gonna work on him tonight!" said Wooiser.

The green hawk's eyes went wide in pain as he found himself being turned over and pinned.

1

2

Storm shot into the ring and broke up the pin with a kick to Predator's head, getting cheers from the crowd before going back to the outside.

"Had Storm not gotten involved I don't know id Jet would've kicked out of that one!" said Crysta.

The kick really rocked Predator and he held his head as he rolled off of Jet. At the same time, Jet began to crawl over to his corner to tag in Storm.

"Oh man, somebody stop that hawk from tagging in Storm!" said Wooiser.

Storm had his hand outreached and moments later Jet got to him, tagging him in.

"There's the tag! A fresh and ready Storm is ready to do some damage!" said Crysta.

The crowd cheered as the albatross entered the ring, picked Predator up, and whipped him hard towards his corner where Jet leapt up and landed an Enzuigiri Kick to the blue hawk's face, causing him to stagger backwards into the waiting arms of Storm, who lifted him up and drilled him with a German Suplex and bridging into a pin as Jet got out of the ring.

"My God ref, get Jet out of there!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Flying slid into the ring and broke the pin by kicking Storm on his back multiple times.

"Aww man! Just like how Storm did, Flying got into the ring and broke up the pin that may have been the title retaining pin for the champions!" said Crysta.

Laughing manically, Flying landed more kicks to Storm before getting out of the ring. Predator shook his head a few times and regained his composure before getting to his feet and picking Storm up with him, The out of nowhere, Storm grabbed Predator's head and drove his knee right into the hawk's gut, causing him to spit up and clutch his midsection.

"Ouch! That knee had to be a bit below the belt!" said Wooiser.

Storm followed up his attack by landing a clubbing blow to Predator's back so hard that it caused the hawk to fall flat on his stomach.

"And did you see that shot!? How Predator didn't leave a dent in the mat I'll never know!" said Crysta.

Storm then leapt up in the air and landed right down on Predator's back, landing a Body Splash and causing the hawk to let out an extremely loud curse of pain.

"And a freaking Body Splash too!? This is a bit too much from Storm!" said Wooiser.

Storm turned the hurt Predator over and pinned him, hooking his leg in the process.

1

Flying didn't waste any time as he got into the ring and broke the pin with another series of stomps, the same crazed look on his face from before and it took the referee pulling Flying off of Storm to get him out of the ring.

"And Flying breaks up another pin! He better be careful though or he could get him and Predator disqualified!" said Crysta.

Predator held his stomach as he crawled over to one of the empty turnbuckles and, pushing the pain he was feeling to the side, scaled to the top.

"Talk about guts! Though he is hurting like all hell, Predator's still going for broke here!" said Wooiser.

Sizing the downed Storm up, Predator jumped off the turnbuckle and performed two backflips in the air as he descended down to the albatross.

"Wow! Not one, but to backflips!" said Crysta.

At the last second, Storm moved out of the way and Predator hit the mat with a sickening thud and was flattened.

"Oh no! Predator missed!" said Wooiser.

Storm held the back of his head as he crawled to Predator, turned him over, and covered him.

1

2

For a third time, Flying got into the ring and broke the pin with kicks and the crowd booed him loudly.

"Flying does it again, and listen to the crowd! They're getting tired of his constant interfering!" said Crysta.

One more kick and Flying laughed crazily before getting out of the ring. The heavily buckled Storm and Predator were slow getting to their feet and as soon as they were, Storm got behind Predator, wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, and locked on a Reverse Bearhug.

"Predator's gut must feel like its getting squeezed to pieces in there!" said Wooiser.

Predator was just about completely spent but he refused to submit and tried as best as he could to escape the hold but Storm began to shake him around like a ragdoll before slamming him down on the mat.

"That's got to be it! Predator's barely moving at all after that!" said Crysta.

Predator made an attempt to rollout of the ring but Storm stopped him and covered him.

1

Predator was close enough to the ropes to get his leg on them and break the pin.

"Yes! Thank you ropes!" said Wooiser.

Storm got to his feet and as he picked Predator up, the hawk surprised him with a quick poke to the eyes that wasn't seen by the referee.

"What a dirty move!" said Crysta.

As Storm clutched his eyes and tried to get the pain out and his vision back, Predator made a dive for his corner and tagged Flying.

"Aww yeah! Here comes Flying at long last!" said Wooiser.

The frog frantically leapt into the ring and was immediately all over Storm with punches and kicks that knocked the albatross even more off balance.

"Look at him! That frog looks even more crazy than usual!" said Crysta.

Grabbing Storm's head, Flying pulled him over to his and Predator's corner and the two Destructix members began to repeatedly slam Storm's head down on the top turnbuckle and after finishing their assault, they landed a Double Dropkick to the albatross's face, causing him to crash down to the mat.

"And that was pure brutality from the challengers! I love it!" said Wooiser.

Predator exited the ring and Flying giggled like a fool as he covered Storm.

1

2

Storm powered out of the pin by throwing Flying off of him.

"Storm's power comes into play once again to aid him from a nearly decisive pin!" said Crysta.

Flying snarled a bit before going right back on the offensive, jumping back on Storm and letting loose with punches to his face.

"Flying sure is one lunatic frog, ain't he!? He's just dishing out nothing but pain on Storm!" said Wooiser.

One of the punches cracked open Storm's head and blood spill from the wound as Flying covered him once more.

1

Storm threw Flying off of him again and held the wound on his head.

"Storm breaks another pin, but boy is he showing the effects of all those blows to his face!" said Crysta.

Flying got to his feet and twitched a few times before starting to stomp all over Storm in a way similar to how he did earlier in the match, causing Storm to cover up in an attempt to block the kicks.

"This just turned into a straight up street fight as far as Flying's concerned!" said Wooiser.

The kicks turned into hard soccer kicks to the gut and before the referee even had a chance to get Flying away, the frog quickly covered Storm.

1

Storm, to the best of his ability, kicked out of the pin.

"Though it was quick, I think it took everything for Storm to kick out of that pin!" said Crysta.

Flying stood up and after landing another hard kick to Storm, went over to one of the empty turnbuckles and leapt all the way to the top of it.

"And now Flying's about to do some flying!" Wooiser joked.

Jet ran over to the turnbuckle and, holding onto the ropes for leverage and balance, swung his lower body up and connected with a kick to the back of Flying's head.

"Jet gets back into the mix with one hell of a kick to Flying's head!" said Crysta.

The frog was knocked off balanced a bit and was flailing on the turnbuckle and it was during this time that Storm began to get his composure back, standing to his feet and turning his attention to Flying. Seeing his opportunity, Storm rushed right at the corner and, despite his girth, leapt all the way from the ring to the top turnbuckle.

"Whoa! How in the blue hell did Storm do that!?" Wooiser exclaimed.

Storm extended his thumb out, getting a pop from the crowd as they saw him going for his finisher.

"I don't know, but look! He's going for the Storm Spike up there!" said Crysta.

As Storm aimed his thumb for Flying's throat, the frog caught his thumb and kicked him off the turnbuckle towards the ring while at the same time leaping off himself, curling his body up, and extending it as he followed Storm through the air.

"Flying blocked it! And look at this!" said Wooiser.

As Storm hit the mat on his back, Flying landed right down on top of him, hitting the Five-Star Frog Splash and immediately covering Storm in a pin.

1

2

Right as the referee's hand was going to come down for three, Jet broke the pin with a Baseball Slide into Flying's face.

"Oh my gosh!" said Crysta.

"Damn that Jet! Flying had the match won there! No way was Storm kicking out of that one!" said Wooiser.

Flying clutched his face, feeling the effects of the slide, and rolled around on the mat. Jet took that time to get Storm to their corner, get back out onto the apron, and tag himself in legally.

"Now Jet comes back in as the legal competitor!" said Crysta.

Jet reentered the ring as Storm slowly used the ropes to get back up. Jet picked Flying up and whipped him over to Storm, who lifted his foot up and caught the frog with a Big Boot to the face, dropping him in the process.

"Now will someone get that damn albatross out of the ring!? This match should be freaking over right now had it not been for Jet!" said Wooiser.

Storm exited the ring and Jet pulled Flying away from the ropes before covering him.

1

2

Flying managed to kick out at the last second and the crowd couldn't believe it.

"I'm with the crowd! Jet just knew that he won that match there!" said Crysta.

Flying held his throbbing face as he felt himself being pulled back up and, on instinct, the frog wrapped his arms around Jet's waist and pushed him all the way back to his corner, where he tagged in Predator.

"What a push that was! And now Predator's back in!" said Wooiser.

The hawk got up on the top turnbuckle, locked his arms around Jet's head, and pulled him up with a Sleeper Hold while Flying began to got crazy with hard punches and kicks to Jet's body.

"And looks at this! Flying's going to work on Jet's body while Predator has him in a Sleeper Hold!" said Crysta.

The referee began to count and as he got to four, Predator released Jet and Flying got out of the ring as Jet crashed down to the mat, trying to catch his breath.

"Stick a fork in the hawk! He's done like dinner!" said Wooiser.

Predator sneered a smile before leaping to Jet, turning him over, and covering him.

1

2

Storm got into the ring and broke the pin by literally kicking Predator off of Jet.

"Storm once again saves the match for him and Jet! What an incredible match we're seeing for the Tag Team Titles!" said Crysta.

Flying went crazy in his corner and he saw red as he saw Storm exit the ring and go back to his corner. Wanting to get back at the albatross for ruining what was surely a decisive pin, Flying leapt into the ring and made a beeline for Storm.

"Flying's had just about enough of Storm's interference as I have and is looking to take him out for good!" said Wooiser.

"But Flying isn't the legal competitor! He could risk getting him and Predator disqualified if he's not careful!" said Crysta.

Storm turned around just as Flying jumped at him and, purely on instinct, extended his thumb and drove it right into the oncoming frog's throat, nailing the Storm Spike.

"Oh my God, no!" Wooiser exclaimed.

"The Storm Spike! Storm just caught Flying with it and it was even more powerful this time from Flying literally running right into it!" said Crysta.

Flying went flying through the ropes and crashed to the outside of the ring, holding his neck tightly and trying to breath. Seeing his partner get laid out, Predator got up and ran over to Storm to attack him but the albatross was one step ahead again as he thrust his shoulder though the middle ropes and connected with a Shoulder Ram to Predator's gut.

"What the hell Storm!? Predator was just going to check on his partner after what you did to him!" said Wooiser.

"More like try something to get the match back in their favor! The Destructix is capable of anything!" said Crysta.

Predator coughed a few times as he held his stomach and backed up the middle of the ring. Jet turned his head and as he saw Predator turn in his direction, he made his move by getting to his feet and grabbing a hold of Predator, locking his left arm around Predator's right arm and throwing his right arm around the blue hawk's head.

"No! Get out of there Predator, get out of there!" said Wooiser.

"Jet's got him in position for the Hawkeye! This could be it!" said Crysta.

Jet finished up by wrapping his right leg around Predator's right and dropped backwards, taking Predator with him and driving him face-first into the mat, hitting the Hawkeye and sending the crowd into a frenzy with cheers.

"Holy crap, this cannot be happening!" said Wooiser.

Jet turned Predator's body over and covered him, hooking his leg in the process.

1

2

3

The referee called for the bell, ending the match.

"It's all over! Jet and Storm have defeated Predator and Flying and retained their Tag Team Titles!" said Crysta.

_**(Runblebee/Breaking Point – "Catch Me If You Can/Falling Down")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winners of this match by way of pinfall, and still the SWA Tag Team Champions, Storm The Albatross and Jet The Hawk!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The crowd cheered loudly after the winners were announced and clapped and applaued for the match they saw. Jet stood up off of Predator and he was immediately hoisted up by Storm and placed on his shoulders before walking around the ring, both of the birds holding their arms up in victory.

"Jet and Storm get the win and successfully retain their titles!" said Crysta. "What an amazing match we saw with the Tag Team Titles hanging in the balance!"

"Amazing match, my ass!" Wooiser spat. "The wrong team won! Predator and Flying went through that tournament and deserved to win the titles tonight!"

"But they came up short and the better team won, which were Jet and Storm, who are still our Tag Team Champs!" said Crysta as she clapped for the Babylon Rogues.

The referee got their title belts from the ring announcer and handed them to the champions, who leapt out of the ring to their boards, mounted them, and began to fly around the arena similarly to how they did when they made their entrance.

"Ugh, this makes me sick! Most of my picks keep on losing and leave it to these guys to rub it in my face with this lame celebration!" said Wooiser.

"Hehe, you mad bro?" Crysta laughed.

Chants of "Babylon!" filled the Mobotropolis arena as Jet and Storm flew up the ramp, dismounted their boards, and held their titles up high above them before leaving through the curtain.

"You guys are going to get yours, just watch!" said Wooiser. "You won't have those titles forever!"

Back in the ring, Predator seethed as he rolled onto his stomach and slammed his fist on the mat while Flying went completely nuts on the outside of the ring that it took the referee and some officials to stop him from tearing apart the ring area.

"My gosh, speaking of being mad, look at Flying! Good thing for are officials otherwise we may have to cancel the show!"

"I don't blame him for going crazy! Those titles were primed to be his and Predator's, dammit! And now they go all the way to the back of the line as far as the Tag Team Titles are concerned!" said Wooiser.

"Jet and Storm show everyone why they are the number one tag team in the male division of SWA and to whoever their next challengers will be, keep that in mind and bring you're a game if you hope to wrestle those titles away from them! Congrats to Jet and Storm on a great title defense!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

"Huh, those guys came up short," said Drago as he and Simian caught the end of the Tag Team Title match.

"Yeah, but don't expect the same from me," said the muscular gorilla. "That Sonic is as good as finished in our match."

Drago grinned big as he thought of his match, which was coming up next. "The same can be said for me, heh. That Geoffrey has no idea what he's got into and who knows? When it's over that ex of mine may realize she made the biggest mistake of her life of leaving me and come back home to daddy."

Simian narrowed his eyes. "Your mind is truly screwed up at times. Keep your mind on the bigger issue – our job is to eliminate all those who stand as threats to Scourge and his title and that includes both that skunk and your ex."

"I know this man," Drago said, waving his hand as to stop Simian's constant reminding. "But who's to say we can't have a little bit of fun on the side?" He chuckled and crossed his arms. "Heh, I'm getting flashbacks to some of the times me and Hershey shared. If all goes according to plan, there'll be more where that came from." The wolf laughed cockily as he left the room and made his way towards the ring.

Rolling his eyes, Simian turned to one of the lockers that had a picture of Sonic on it and proceeded to savagely punch a huge dent in it, ripping the picture off in the process.

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

"Hershey, I'm having second thoughts about you coming out there with me," said Geoffrey, which caught not only Hershey but the other members of the Kingdom Of Acorn off guard.

"What're you talking about!?" The cat asked, not believing what her love had said. "Of course I'm going out there! I'm not just going to sit back here knowing that bastard Drago could try every trick in the book to beat you out there!"

"And besides mom ami," said Antoine as he stood beside Geoffrey. "I was to be thinking that you wanted Hershey to be out there with you?"

Geoffrey shook his head in defiance. "Didn't you all see what happened just a few days ago? Drago snuck into our room and did God know's what to her while she was alone…"

"He didn't do anything to me!" Hershey cut in. "I told you that! He only came in here to scare me and trick you into coming back here!"

"Whatever did or didn't happen, I'd prefer it if you stayed back here Hershey!" Geoffrey said as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "I am determined to make him pay for everything he's done to you and will be out of harm's way if you weren't out at ringside because everyone would be here to look out for you."

Hershey shook her head. "No, I'm going out there with you."

Geoffrey was once again going to refuse but Hershey cut him off. "You don't understand how much this means to me Geoffrey. You know of my history with Drago – he made my life hell. All the beatings, all the insults, all the times he made me feel worthless. He deserves to see living hell for what he did to me and there's no way I'm going to sit back and not be there to witness it in person." She placed her hands on his and looked into his eyes. "Nothing will happen to me. And I'm not the same girl Drago knew before – if he tries anything I can handle myself."

Geoffrey began to think about what he was going to do until he heard Bunnie and Megan speak up. "Go on Geof, take her with you. Let her have this chance."

"And allow her to have the chance that we didn't fulfill," Megan said as she rocked Alexis in her arms. "Bringing pride back to the Kingdom Of Acorn."

Elias wrapped his arm around her. "Don't beat yourself up. You did your best and that's all we could ever ask for."

Hearing his friends reassuring and encouraging words, Geoffrey slowly nodded his head. "Alright Hershey." He held her hands softly. "You and I are in this together. Now, what do you say we got put this nightmare to rest for good?"

The cat nodded her head with a smile and hugged the skunk before the two of them made their way out of the locker room and towards the ring area, hearing their friends wish them good luck.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Oh yeah, this is one that I got some money bet on and dammit I better not lose!" said Wooiser. "And if you ask me, Hershey would've done well to have stayed back there for this match!"

"We all know that wasn't going to happen!" said Crysta. "This is one of the most personal feuds I have ever seen and it's all coming to a head up next peoples! And with Hershey's choice to come out here, you have to wonder if she will play a part in who will be the winner and loser! We're about to find out!"

* * *

_**~Singles W/ Manager Match: Geoffrey St. John (W/ Hershey The Cat) VS. Drago The Wolf~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a Singles W/ Manager match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Disturbed – "Fear")**_

The crowd booed loudly and angrily as memories of what Drago did to Hershey came back to them all seconds later, the wolf came from behind the curtain and stood on the stage, sporting a pair of sunglasses. Smirking he merely brushed off the crowd as he made his way down the ramp, into the ring, and crossed his arms as he went to his corner and leaned into it, crossing one of his legs over the other.

"Introducing first, representing the Destructix, from Eastern Mobius, weighing in at 200 lbs., Drago The Wolf!" said the ring announcer.

"There's who I got my money on!" said Wooiser. "It goes without saying that Drago has definitely gotten into the heads of both Geoffrey and Hershey, as we just saw moments ago! He's got the psychological advantage going into this and that may be Geoffrey's downfall!"

"His deeds as of late have been some of the most lowdown and dirty things anyone could do to another person!" said Crysta. "Part of me is really hoping he gets what he deserves for all he's done! But we know he can and most certainly will pull out all the stops to get this win over Geoffrey tonight!"

Drago smirked as he waited in his corner for his opponent to arrive.

_**(American Pearl – "Automatic")**_

Thunderous cheers on par with the reception that Bunnie and Megan got earlier in the night sounded out from the crowd and moments later. Geoffrey and Hershey both came from behind the curtain and made their way down the ramp, hand in hand. As they reached the ramp, Geoffrey got into the ring and it took everything in him not to attack Drago as he went to his corner, removed his jacket, and handed it to Hershey who was standing on the outside behind him.

"And the opponent, being accompanied by Hershey The Cat, representing the Kingdom Of Acorn, from Northern Mobius, weighing in at 90 lbs., Geoffrey St. John!" said the ring announcer.

"Listen to that reception! Everybody is behind Geoffrey one hundred percent in this one! Much like Bunnie and Megan did earlier, he's got the crowd's support!" said Crysta.

"And we all know how that match ended, now don't we!?" said Wooiser. "Undeniable proof that whoever the crowd sides with means nothing! And just you watch, the outcome is going to be the same here!"

Drago smirked as he removed his sunglasses and tossed them as well as his shirt to the outside. Afterwards, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Geoffrey and Drago, one on one!" said Wooiser.

Drago smirked as he laid his eyes on Hershey and licked his lips at her.

"Heh, Drago sure does have the hots for Hershey and I can't say I blame him!" said Wooiser.

"That was completely disgusting and he's taking this whole thing way too far!" said Crysta.

The cat got a disgusted look on her face and it got Geoffrey mad to the point where he rushed Drago, tackling him through the ropes letting loose on him with hard punch after punch.

"Oh, come on ref! Get Geoffrey off him!" said Wooiser.

Hershey ran over and she found pure delight in seeing Drago get hammered and cheered Geoffrey on. After eating many punches, Drago threw a punch of his own that connected with Geoffrey's jaw, rocking him a bit and throwing him off of him.

"Ouch! Drago lands a punch of his own that looks like it really knocked Geoffrey for a loop!" said Crysta.

Getting his mind straight, Drago got to his feet and rolled back into the ring and ran into the adjacent ropes. Hershey began to yell at Geoffrey, warning him of the oncoming wolf as Drago ran back and dove through the ropes.

"Don't even try it Hershey! Even you can't save Geoffrey from this!" said Wooiser.

Suddenly, Geoffrey arched his body back and threw his feet up, catching Drago in his chin and stopping his attack.

"Oh, can't she now!? Geffrey just caught Drago in the chin by pulling a page out of Hershey's playbook!" said Crysta.

"Lucky shot is all that was!" said Wooiser.

Hershey and the crowd cheered as Drago hit the floor and clutched his throbbing chin and Geoffrey stood up. The skunk grabbed the wolf savagely by his head and threw him back into the ring, following him in and covering him.

1

2

Drago kicked out of the pin and rolled out of the ring.

"Drago was almost on the losing side of things there!" said Crysta.

Geoffrey kept on the offensive by going after Drago but before he could attack him, Drago hit him with a swift sucker punch to the face.

"Booyah! Another punch to the face!" said Wooiser.

Drago laughed as he grabbed Geoffrey's hair and landed more punches to his face before taking him to the barricade and smashing his face into it time and time again.

"Good grief, Drago is all over Geoffrey! I'll be shocked if he even has a face left after this is over!" said Crysta.

Hershey winced in pain at the sight of seeing her love being battered and she wanted to help, but knew she couldn't risk getting Geoffrey disqualified.

"And look at Hershey! Heh heh, I bet she just wishes she could do something to stop this but can't!" said Wooiser.

"Quit harassing the girl! Of course she can't risk doing anything to cost Geoffrey the match! She wants to see Drago get what's coming to him just as much as anyone else!" said Crysta.

Drago smashed Geoffrey's face in a few more times before throwing him back into the ring, sliding back inside with a smug look on his face, and covering him.

1

Geoffrey kicked out rather quickly.

"Now how in the heck did he kick out of that so fast!? Oh well, gives Drago more time to put a hurting on him!" said Wooiser.

Drago got to his feet and laughed at the downed skunk as he circled him and going over to the opposing corner, looking down at Hershey and sticking out his tongue in a suggestive fashion, earning himself boos from the crowd.

"Oh my God, this wolf is making me want to slap him for every female in the world right now! Ugh, how disrespectful!" said Crysta.

Hershey was livid and would've loved nothing more than to slap the look off of Drago's face, but she maintained her composure and simply hissed angrily at the wolf. Geoffrey looked up and saw the taunting that Drago was giving Hershey and he himself lost control again as he ran right at the wolf and delivered a Dropkick to the back of his head so hard it sent him clear over the top rope and down at Hershey's feet.

"Come on, that was clearly attacking an opponent while his back was turned! Does Geoffrey have any kind of respect for his opponent!?" Wooiser asked.

"Um, let me think…NO!" Crysta answered.

The cat smirked down at the wolf and she was rejoicing at seeing him in the position he was in and as Geoffrey got out of the ring and walked to her, she planted a kiss on him right above Drago that get a loud cheer from the corwd, as well as whistles.

"Ugh, now that's the definition of disgusting!" said Wooiser.

Pulling back from the kiss and after giving Hershey a smile, Geoffrey picked Drago up, got him into the ring, and covered him after going back in himself.

1

Drago, just like Geoffrey did before, kicked out quickly.

"There's another quick kick out, only this time from Drago!" said Crysta.

Geoffrey got up and, using his feet, pushed Drago out of the ring beside Hershey again.

"She had better not try anything out there!" said Wooiser.

Smirking wide, Hershey walked mockingly in a few circles around Drago before backing away as she saw Geoffrey backing up to the middle of the ring and preparing to go after the wolf again.

"Now Geoffrey is looking to keep the hurt going!" said Crysta.

Drago shook his head as he struggled back to his feet and as he did, Geoffrey rushed to the edge of the ring and leapt through the ropes at him.

"Watch it Drago!" said Wooiser.

Out of nowhere, Drago threw a well-placed uppercut that caught Geoffrey on the chin and the skunk crashed down to the mat in a pained heap.

"Oh my goodness, right to the chin!" said Crysta.

Hershey covered her mouth in shock as Drago laughed out smugly, landed a few extra kicks to Geoffrey, and picked him up. Throwing his opponent back into the ring, Drago slid back in and covered him.

1

2

Geoffrey just barely managed to kick out and Hershey and the crowd cheered.

"Dang it! Almost had him there!" said Wooiser.

Drago gave Geoffrey a quick sucker punch to his face before getting to his feet and laughing as he sees the skunk slowly get up as well. As Geoffrey turned back to him, Drago hoisted him onto his shoulder and walked to one of the corners of the ring, preparing to run to the adjacent corner.

"Oh man, this is not good at all for Geoffrey!" said Crysta.

Drago howled as he began to run and when he reached the middle of the ring, Geoffrey managed to wrap one of his arms around his head and dropped out of his grasp while nailing the wolf with an Inverted DDT.

"Oh no! Where the heck did that come from!?" Wooiser exclaimed.

Hershey clapped and cheered for Geoffrey as he covered Drago.

1

2

Drago got his shoulder up at the last second and the crowd groaned in response.

"Wow, that was close! Geoffrey certainly did pull one out of nowhere with that and almost won the match as a result!" said Crysta.

Hershey started to pound the ring to will Geoffrey on and the crowd followed suit by clapping their hands right along with Hershey's pounds.

"Oh, of course you fans are going to follow the sexy cat's lead and do what she does!" said Wooiser.

Geoffrey picked Drago up to his feet and after springing up nailed the wolf in the face with a Dropkick.

"Dropkick from Geoffrey lands right on point!" said Crysta.

Drago was quick to get back to his feet, only to get hit with another Dropkick to his face.

"Can't that skunk do anything different than the same tired move over and over!?" Wooiser yelled.

Becoming irritated, Drago got to his feet once more and attempted to hit Geoffrey with a Clothesline, but the skunk ducked the attack, wrapped his arm around the wolf's head, and dropped him with a Swinging Neckbreaker.

"And a beauty of a Swinging Neckbreaker takes the wolf down!" said Crysta.

Hershey was ecstatic on the outside of the ring as she saw Drago grab his head in pain and Geoffrey cover him.

1

Drago quickly kicked out of the pin.

"And Drago kicks out again! How's that for resiliency!" said Wooiser.

Thoughts of what Drago did to Hershey began to take over Geoffrey's mind and he rolled out of the ring, went to ringside, and picked up a steel chair.

"What in the world!? Geoffrey's going for a chair!" said Crysta.

"Is that skunk stupid or something!? He's going to get himself disqualified!" said Wooiser.

Hershey immediately tried to stop Geoffrey from going back into the ring as she didn't want him to get disqualified.

"Hershey's trying to talk some sense into Geoffrey so that he won't do what will result in a loss!" said Crysta.

"A loss!? On second thought, go on ahead and use the chair Geoffrey! Remember what Drago put you and Hershey through!" said Wooiser.

As the skunk contemplated what he was going to do, Drago began to stir in the ring and as he laid his eyes on Geoffrey outside the ring, a sick growl came from him as he got to his feet.

"Look! Drago's gotten back up! Geoffrey better do something and do it quick!" said Crysta.

Soon, Geoffrey decided to do away with the chair and Hershey let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, what a wuss!" said Wooiser.

As Geoffrey began to get back into the ring, his eyes widened as he saw Drago run at the ropes and dive at him through them.

"Incoming wolf!" said Crysta.

Thinking quickly, Geoffrey leapt up in the air, wrapped his arm around the oncoming wolf's head, and drove him down to the ground headfirst with a sickening DDT that made the crowd go nuts with loud cheers.

"OH SNAP!" said Wooiser in complete shock.

"Did you see that!? My gosh, that has to be one of the most devastating DDTs I've ever seen!" said Crysta.

Hershey was ecstatic as she saw Drago's body go limp and lay in a heap on the floor. She knew the match was only seconds away from being over.

"Man, this is so unfair!" said Wooiser.

"How's it unfair! Geoffrey just got the better of Drago!" said Crysta.

Geoffrey got up, picked Drago up, and got him back into the ring, quickly covering him and hooking his leg.

1

2

To the shock of everyone, Drago got his shoulder off the mat and broke the pin.

"YES! Drago broke the pin!" said Wooiser.

"How in the…I can't believe that! I thought he was done for after that DDT!" said Crysta.

Both Geoffrey and Hershey were in shock that Drago was able to keep going after such a brutal move on the outside of the ring. Geoffrey wiped his brow and tried to think of what he could do to keep the resilient wolf down for the count as he picked him up. Though in a daze, Drago had the wherewithal to slug Geoffrey across the face with a punch so hard it knocked the skunk back into the ropes.

"I've seen my share of hard punches, but man is Drago landing some really big ones tonight!" said Wooiser.

Having seen as much as she could take, Hershey leapt up onto the apron and began to yell obscurities at Drago, getting the wolf's attention and almost instantly snapping him back to reality by the sound of her voice.

"Hershey's up on the apron!" said Crysta.

"What the hell is she doing!?" Wooiser added.

Smirking as he turned to the cat's direction, Drago walked over to Hershey and found amusement in her antics. Meanwhile, Geoffrey had come back to from the punch and as he saw Drago was distracted by Hershey, he made his move by running right for him.

"Oh! She's distracting Drago to buy some time for Geoffrey!" said Crysta.

"The referee should eject her for that!" said Wooiser.

Drago narrowed his eyes for a second before turning around, seeing his nemesis coming at him and he dove out of the way.

"Drago just got out of the way! And Geoffrey's going right for Hershey! Watch out girl!" said Crysta.

"This is what she gets for butting in!" said Wooiser.

Hershey's eyes widened and she braced herself for the impact that was sure to come. Gasping, Geoffrey put on the brakes and stopped himself just before he made contact with Hershey, placing his hands on the ropes to brace himself.

"That was a close call!" said Crysta.

"I was hoping he would've bulldozed her right off the apron!" said Wooiser.

Hershey looked at her love and let out a sigh of relief. However, Drago swiftly snuck up behind the distracted Geoffrey and rolled him up in a pin.

"Drago's got Geoffrey rolled up from behind!" said Crysta.

1

2

3

"Oh, hells yeah! Drago got him!" said Wooiser.

The referee called for the bell, ending the match.

"It's all over! Drago has defeated Geoffrey!" said Crysta.

_**(Disturbed – "Fear")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, Drago The Wolf!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The boos were going strong after the match was over and Drago quickly rolled out of the ring as Geoffrey sat up with a shocked expression on his face.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about! I am one hundred dollars richer!" said Wooiser.

"That was unbelievable how that turned out!" said Crysta. "Geoffrey stopped himself from knocking Hershey off the apron and Drago took that chance to roll him up and win!"

Some garbage and trash were thrown by some of the fans ringside and they connected with Drago, who simply laughed them off and held his arms up in victory as he backed up the ramp and took his leave through the curtain.

"Hey hey, no need to be so mad that you throw trash at the winner people! The loser, AKA Geoffrey, is the one who should be rained with trash! He lost!" said Wooiser.

"No way are they going to turn against their own like that, you baka!" said Crysta. "They're angry about how Drago took advantage of that situation!"

"Details, details!" Wooiser interrupted. "All I know is, is that the Kingdom Of Acorn are all in their backyard and they've all been defeated! This ain't their night at all!"

Back in the ring, Hershey entered the ring and knelt down beside Geoffrey to check on him but in the next instant, Geoffrey stood up and stormed away from her, kicking the bottom rope before leaving the ring and walking up the ramp with his hands on his hips. Sighing, Hershey exited the ring as well and followed Geoffrey as the crowd was still in disbelief at how the match turned out.

"Oh no, this doesn't look good for Geoffrey and Hershey…" said Crysta. "Geoffrey's angry about losing his chance to redeem his and Hershey's honor and Hershey herself must feel horrible about playing an inadvertent part in Drago's victory…"

"I bet you that she wishes she stayed in the back now!" Wooiser added, only to be slapped upside the head by Crysta.

"I've just about had it with you!" she yelled. "But I do wonder where Geoffrey and Hershey are gonna go from here, though I'm sure they haven't seen the last of Drago…"

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

Nic crossed her arms as she leaned against one of the boxes as she listened to Nack and Bean whine about their lost matches.

"I can't believe that I lost to Buzzy McStingbutt!" Bean complained as he repeated slammed his head against a wall. "I lost my title belt! I lost my title b-b-belt!"

"You think YOU have it bad?" Nack spat. "I got tapped out by a nobody! A freaking nobody!" He looked over at Bark, who was standing beside Bean. "Now that I care about you not helping me, but where in the hell were you during doofus' match!?

Bark remained silent as he glared at Nack before turning away from him.

"Oh, ignore me will ya!?" the male weasel said and just before he could take a step towards him, he heard his sisters voice ring out.

"Ugh, you guys are crying about split milk," said Nic as she looked at them. "Of course Nack, if you had listened to my advice earlier the result may have been different."

"Oh shut up already!" Nack yelled, shaking his fist at her. "I don't do things your way! I do them my way – MY WAY!"

"I want me title back!" Bean wailed before taking out one of his bombs. "Mr. McBlowy Up, you'll help me get my title back, will you? Pretty please?"

Facepalming, Nack snatched the bomb out of Bean's hand. "Will you get your mind straight dummy!? Look here, I just got an idea! It's about time we brought the gang back together!"

"Huh?" Bean asked. Bark looked down at Nack as well.

"You heard me right boys!" he continued, smirking. "Think about it – when the three of us were together we were unstoppable! And we can bring that dominance to SWA and literally take over this place!"

Bean's eyes lit up. "Hey, you're right! You're so right!"

Bark grunted and nodded his head in agreement.

"Haha, everyone who doubted us better do a double check because things are about to change big time around here!" said Nack as he chuckled his signature laugh. "Team Hooligan is officially back in full effect and payback will be ours!"

"Yeah!" Bean cheered as he leapt up in the air in glee, only to hit his head and fall back down onto Bark's shoulders in a dizzy daze. The polar bear rolled his eyes and shook his head at his partner.

Meanwhile, Nic cleared her throat, getting the attention of the males. "Well now, if the three of you are finished making I, I suggest you take notes on my title match up next. I'm going to show you all what a winner is when I take down Sally and Marine and become the new Women's Champion. Keep your eyes on me," she said as she smirked back at them. "I'll be the one with the gold at the end of the match, unlike you guys." She grinned before walking towards the ring area, leaving a ranting and raving Nack to yell obscurities at her.

* * *

_**~Locker Room Area~**_

Sally left the Kingdom Of Acorn's locker room and was making her way towards the ring area when she came across Marine, who was going in the same direction. "Oh, Marine."

The raccoon turned her head to the Women's Champion and frowned a bit at her. "Blimey, if it isn't the hometown wench."

"Hmm, I see that your pirate talk hasn't lost a step at all," Sally responded, a bit irked at the word wench.

"Don't ye change the subject," Marine said as she crossed her arms. "I don't know if you realize it, but match is upon us next. "And don't ye think for a moment that I forgot that stunt you pulled a few days ago bucko."

A sigh came from the champion. "I do apologize sincerely for what happened. I called the match down the middle and you just happened to be the one that lost. It wasn't anything personal."

"Huh, not personal you say?" Marine scoffed. "Well, we'll see if ye feel the same way once I take that precious booty of yours and make it me own. If either you or Nic get in me way, don't think for a moment that I won't hesitate to keelhaul the both of ye and send ye to Davy Jones' Locker." Shooting a wary look at Sally, Marine turned from her and continued on her way to the ring.

Sally narrowed her eyes into a frown as she watched her opponent leave. Holding her title close, she followed her, ready to give it her all to keep her championship.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Aww yeah! The Triple Threat match for the Women's Title's up next!" said Wooiser. "And if tonight has been any kind of indication, I'd say Sally is pretty much guaranteed to lose her title!"

"Not only that, but we also saw the reunion of Nack, Bean, and Bark reforming Team Hooligan!" said Crysta. "Boy, the things those three are going to be up to! But onto the bigger picture – the biggest prize in the women's division is on the line in our upcoming match and I honestly can't call it! Any one of them is capable of winning and walking out of here with the championship! We'll see if either Sally, Marine, or Nic will leave here as champion right now!"

* * *

_**~SWA Women's Championship Triple Threat Match; Sally Acorn (c) VS. Marine The Raccoon VS. Nic The Weasel~**_

_**(Destiny's Child – "Survivor")**_

Loud boos came from the crowd as the music played and Nic came out from behind the curtain as pyro began to explode from the stage with every step she took down the ramp. Sliding into the ring, she took her hat off and struck a pose after going to her corner.

"There's my pick to win this match!" said Wooiser. "Mark my words, Nic is going to become the new Women's Champion tonight! Not because I said it, but because she did!"

"She does have all the confidence that makes a champion and she does have a lot of momentum going her way!" said Crysta. "We could perhaps be looking at the new Women's Champ here people!"

Nic took her vest off and placed both it and her hat on the outside of the ring as she waited for her opponents to arrive.

_**(Tahirih Walker – "A New Venture")**_

A mixture of cheers and boos came from the crowd as the music played and moments later Marine came from behind the curtain sporting a pirate hat, jacket, and sword. She held her sword up high above her as she made her way down the ramp, orange pyro exploding behind her. As she reached the ring, she slid into it and began to swing her sword impressively, mockingly swinging it in the direction of Nic in the process, causing the weasel to growl angrily at her.

"Did you see that!? Marine just tried to slice up Nic!" Wooiser shouted.

"Hehe, she was just messing with her!" said Crysta. "It looks like Marine has gone back to her pirate roots! That will definitely come in handy because she's going to need to be on her game to pull off what would be one of the most amazing wins ever here! She can do it too, you know! Her words to Sally just a second ago were truly some fighting words that were filled with determination!"

Marine smirked at Nic before going to her corner, removing her pirate gear, and placing them on the outside. As she did so, the crowd began to cheer loudly as they awaited for the Women's Champion to arrive.

"Oh man, let me plug my ears!" said Wooiser before he did just that.

"If this place had a roof I'm positive that this crowd would be just seconds away from blowing it off! This is going to be insane when Sally comes out here!" said Crysta.

_**(Jim Johnston – "Welcome To The Queendom")**_

The loudest cheers that had ever been cheered thus far in the SWA came from the crowd as the music played over the loudspeakers.

"Holy crap!" Wooiser yelled as he held his hands over his ears tighter.

Golden lights began to shine down and flicker on and off repeatedly as Sally walked out from behind the curtain, wearing her royal robe and crown. She stood on the stage for a few moments before opening her robe, revealing the Women's Title around her waist and she walked down the ramp, shaking the hands of the fans ringside as golden pyro exploded on the stage. Reaching the ring, Sally entered it, stood in the middle of the ring, and turned around once amongst the cheering fans.

"This is absolutely amazing!" said Crysta over the intensely loud crowd. "It goes without saying that Sally's the favorite to win this match! Everyone's going nuts for her! And how fitting a new theme is that for her!? I'm loving it!"

"Fat chance she has to win this!" said Wooiser. "She only has a thirty-three percent chance of winning this and add that to the fact of all the things she's had to put up with concerning Asui's verbal attacks on her kingdom and I'd say her head is nowhere near close to being in the game!"

Sally went to her corner and removed her royalty gear, placing them on the outside as more cheers and chants from her came from the crowd and the ring announcer began the formal introductions. "Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a Triple Threat match and it's for the SWA Women's Championship!"

The crowd cheered in response and kept their chants for Sally going.

"Introducing first, the challengers. From The Floating Island, weighing in at 66 lbs., Nic The Weasel!" The crowd booed the weasel heavily and she responded with a simply smirk and flip of her hair. "Next, from Seagull Island, weighing in at 26 lbs., Marine The Raccoon!" The mix of cheers and boos came from the crowd as Marine placed her hands on her hips and cockily shifted her eyes between Sally and Nic. "And representing the Kingdom Of Acorn, from Mobotropolis, weighing in at 62 lbs., ladies and gentlemen, she's the reigning, defending, SWA Women's Champion, Sally 'The Princess' Acorn!" The crowd once again blew up with cheers that were even louder than from when Sally first came out.

Sally handed her title to the referee, who held it up high for all to see before giving it to the ring announcer outside. Marine and Nic eyed the title, both of them wanting to make the title their own. And then, amidst the loud crowd, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Sally, Marine, and Nic going at it in a Triple Threat match!" said Wooiser.

"And the SWA Women's Championship is on the line!" said Crysta.

All three women started the match out cautiously, looking to see which of them would make the first move amid the thunderous chants for Sally.

"As we all expected, Sally's home crowd is firmly in her corner!" said Crysta.

"Pssh! Even with all this support she has there's no way she's walking out of here with the Women's Title! The numbers don't lie and she only as a thirty-three percent chance of winning this!" said Wooiser.

Nic was the first to go on the offensive, making a beeline for Sally and dropping her with a Clothesline.

"Nic draws first blood as she attacks the champion!" said Crysta.

Sally quickly got back to her feet, only to be brought right back down with a Flying Crossbody from Nic.

"And Sally gets brought down once again by Nic!" said Wooiser.

Nic laughed out as she got back to her feet but before she could continue her assault, Sally tripped her down and quickly rolled her up into a pin.

"Whoa! Sally counters Nic and has her rolled up!" said Crysta.

1

2

Marine broke the pin by stomping down on Sally.

"And Marine breaks up the pin, saving the match for Nic!" said Wooiser.

"You mean saving the match for herself! I highly doubt that Marine even cares about Nic after what those two have been through as of late!" said Crysta.

Nic was quick to her feet and despite being saved by Marine, she ran at the raccoon and tackled her through the ropes and down to the outside of the ring.

"Now the action's spilled outside!" said Wooiser.

Nic landed some punches to Marine's head before getting to her feet and following with kicks to the raccoon. Marine was pulled to her feet by Nic, felt her hair being grabbed by her, and being led over to the barricade.

"This is getting real ugly real fast!" said Crysta.

Just as Nic was going to launch Marine into the barricade, Marine reversed it and sent the weasel crashing spine-first into it and the crowd ringside cheered and applauded Marine.

"Oh man! Poor Nic really got hammered there!" said Wooiser.

Nic crumpled to the floor with a grimace and she was immediately picked up by Marine, thrown back into the ring, covered by the raccoon.

1

2

Sally was the one to break the pin this time by dropping and elbow down on Marine's back.

"The champion breaks the pin this time around!" said Crysta.

Marine arched her back and rolled off of Nic as Sally grabbed one of the weasel's arms and began to try and lock on an Armbar.

"Oh hell no! Sally better not start with any of those submissions!" said Wooiser.

Realizing the danger she was in, Nic held onto her endangered arm to keep from being put in the submission hold. Sally grit her teeth as she continued to try locking the hold on when suddenly Nic rolled her body over onto Sally, not only breaking free of her grasp but also covering Sally.

"Nic counters a submission from Sally! And now she has her pinned down!" said Crysta.

1

2

Sally kicked out of the pin and rolled away a bit to put distance between her and Nic.

"Oh, what do we have here!? The champion running away? That's your Women's Champion right there, ladies and gentlemen!" Wooiser taunted.

Nic rolled onto her stomach, looked at the Women's Champion, and saw a smirk come to her face as she stood up and did the Acorn Bow, getting a loud pop and applause from the crowd.

"There's the famous Acorn Bow, courtesy of the Women's Champion and the crowd is sure loving it!" said Crysta.

"Give me a break! What kind of champion, let alone a champion of royalty, taunts their opponent like this!?" Wooiser yelled.

Sneering, Nic ran full speed at Sally only for the champion to sweep her legs out from under her and cover her in a jackknife pin.

1

Nic quickly kicked out of the pin, rolling over to one of the corners to catch her breath and cursing herself for falling for Sally's trick.

"After a quick kick out, Nic had better not fall for that again or she could very well be on the losing side!" said Crysta.

The Women's Champion rose to her feet and once again did the Acorn Bow, much to the pleasure and happiness of the crowd.

"What the hell is this!? Who does Sally think she is!?" Wooiser yelled again, getting irked at Sally's antics.

However, Marine had recovered from Sally's elbow, snuck up behind the champion, and rolled her up into a pin.

"Whoa! Marine gets back into the action and has the champion rolled up! The title could change hands here!" said Crysta.

1

2

Sally just barely kicked out of the pin and the crowd let out a sigh of relief.

"Man, that was close! After how Sally's been acting I'm almost ready to start cheering for Marine as well!" said Wooiser.

It was then that Nic rolled out of the ring undetected by her opponents, checked under the ring, and she pulled out a fire extinguisher.

"Oh my gosh! Nic's gotten her hands on a fire extinguisher!" said Crysta.

"And it's all legal too! I shudder to think what she's going to do with that thing!" said Wooiser.

A sinister smile came to the weasel's face as she slid back into the ring and clutched the extinguisher tightly as both Sally and Marine began to get to their feet.

"Sally and Marine better watch out! Nic has the look of a killer on her face right now!" said Crysta.

Focusing solely on Sally as she turned to her, Nic ran at her and swung the extinguisher right at her head.

"And Sally, you're the first contestant on 'Fire Extinguisher To The Face!' come on down!" said Wooiser.

Sally saw the attack coming and quickly ducked out of the way and, as a result, Nic slammed the extinguisher smack dab into Marine's face.

"OH SNAP!" said Wooiser and Crysta in unison.

The shot cracked opened Marine's forehead as well as smash her nose and blood began to flow from her wounds as she crashed down to the mat on her back.

"What a shot that was! Sally got out of the way and Marine took the shot! Her face is a bloody mess!" said Crysta.

"And I don't think Nic even cares!" said Wooiser.

Nic laughed as she was satisfied she hit one of her opponents. She threw the extinguisher down on Sally before covering Marine.

1

2

Sally mustered up enough strength to leap over and break the pin by dropping a forearm on Nic's back.

"Sally breaks up the pin! I think it's a foregone conclusion that Nic would've won had not for that break up because Marine is completely motionless after that shot with the extinguisher!" said Crysta.

Nic was becoming infuriated with Sally's constant interference and as she got to her feet, she started landing hard kicks down onto the champion, buckling her with each shot.

"Now she's all over Sally! Good thing too! Nic was one second away from winning the Women's Championship!" said Wooiser.

Picking Sally up, Nic backed her into the ropes to get more momentum before launching her across the ring towards the adjacent ropes. However, Sally leapt onto the middle ropes as she approached them, launched herself backwards at Nic, and dropped the weasel with a Springboard Dropkick and getting a huge pop from the crowd.

"Sally fights back with a Springboard Dropkick! Very nicely done by the champion!" said Crysta.

Chants of "Sally!" filled the arena as the champion crawled over to Nic and hooked her leg as she covered her.

1

Nic kicked out of the pin.

"And nicely done by Nic to kick out so quick!" Wooiser joked.

Sally leveled Nic with a hard elbow to the face before turning her attention to Marine, who was undoubtedly the weaker of her opponents at the moment.

"Marine hasn't moved one bit ever since having her face smashed in! And Sally's looking to make sure that she doesn't at all!" said Crysta.

Going over to the bloodied raccoon, Sally got out of the ring and pulled Marine out by her foot and hoisting her body up on her shoulder while they were on the outside. Looking at one of the barricade corners, Sally got an idea to put Marine out of the match for good and she ran towards the corner, clutching Marine's body tightly.

"Oh man, Sally's about to smash Marine into the barricade!" said Wooiser.

"If she pulls that off then Marine will definitely be down and out for the rest of this match!" said Crysta.

As Sally was just a few steps from the corner, Marine thrashed wildly in her arms and managed to drop down behind her.

"How the…Marine escaped from Sally's hold on her!" said Wooiser.

"She's still got some fight left in her!" said Crysta.

Sally turned around and just as she did, Marine tackled her with so much force that it lifted Sally off the ground and Marine sent her crashing through the barricade corner back-first and right into the crowd.

"OH MY GOD!" Wooiser and Crysta yelled out in complete shock.

The fans nearby had run and jumped out of the way as the shards of the barricade went flying everywhere.

"Holy crap! Did you see that!? That was sick!" said Wooiser.

"I've seen my share of devastating maneuvers but that right there was on a whole other level! Marine literally sent Sally through the barricade! I sure hope our fans weren't hurt in that!" said Crysta.

Sally's body was completely banged up and in a world of pain as she lay amongst the remains of the barricade.

"Sally's finished! There's no way she's coming back from that!" said Wooiser.

Marine got back up to her feet, looked back in the ring, and saw Nic was still dazed from Sally's elbow. Taking advantage of the situation, Marine got back into the ring as quick as she could and rolled Nic up into a pin.

"Marine's going for the win over Nic!" said Crysta.

1

2

Nic kicked out just before the count of three.

"Whew, Nic just barely kicked out of that one! She's still my pick to win this thing! And with Sally out of commission, it looks like we got just Nic and Marine left!" said Wooiser.

Marine wiped some blood off of her face before she mounted Nic and just as she threw a punch down at her, the weasel blocked it, turned over so that she had Marine mounted, and started to pummel her repeatedly with hard punches to her head, aiming for her nose and forehead to worsen her wounds.

"Nic reverses Marine and is now dropping some heavy bombs on her!" said Crysta.

"And she's working her over big time! Marine's is so going to need a face-lift or something after this match no matter who wins!" said Wooiser.

The referee tried to pull Nic off of Marine, but the weasel was relentless and continued to attack Marine.

"And the referee can't really DQ Nic because there is no DQs in this! She can pummel away on Marine for as long as she wants!" said Crysta.

Nic landed even more punches before she went for a pin.

1

Marine mustered up strength and kicked out.

"Gah! She managed to kick out even after getting her face smashed in over and over again!" said Wooiser.

Nic proceeded to push Marine outside the ring and she followed, delivering more vicious kicks to the bloody raccoon. As Nic's assault on Marine continued, Sally had begun to stir in the crowd.

"Woozie, look! I can't believe it! Sally's starting to come back to!" said Crysta.

"Are you kidding me!? After what Marine did to her I'm surprised she's still in one piece!" said Wooiser.

The fans beside Sally did all they could to will the champion on as she gingerly crawled out of the crowd and through the destroyed remains of the barricade. Nic looked over, saw Sally, and wanted to keep her from getting involved so she went over to attack her as well.

"Now Nic's doing the smart thing and making sure the champion stays out of the match and keep it one on one!" said Crysta.

However, Sally exploded off the floor and leveled Nic with a Clothesline that completely caught her by surprise.

"Where did that come from!? Sally shouldn't even be able to move!" Wooiser yelled.

Stumbling back to her feet, Nic turned to Sally's direction again and was hit with a hard punch to the gut from the champion.

"And now Sally lands a hard punch to Nic's midsection! This is absolutely incredible!" said Crysta.

Gritting her teeth and feeling an adrenaline rush, Sally rushed right at Nic, hoisted her up off her feet, and hit her with a Back Body Drop on the outside of the ring.

"A Back Body Drop too!? How the hell is Sally doing this!?" Wooiser asked, desperate for an answer.

Nic cringed in pain on the floor as Sally fell a bit into the barricade, trying to catch her breath. Holding her stomach, Sally made the choice to go after Marine, picking her up and getting her back into the ring. Wincing as she reentered the ring, Sally literally dropped her body across Marine's in a cover.

1

Marine quickly kicked out, to the surprise of many given her condition.

"Now Marine's starting to fight back as well!" said Crysta.

"What are these two running on!?" Wooiser asked.

Sally, to the best of her ability, fought through her pain as she got to her feet and picked Marine up as well, backing her into the adjacent ropes from where Nic was slowly getting to her feet. Sally grabbed Marine's arm and threw her across the ring.

"What's Sally going for here?" Crysta wondered.

A bit bloody-visioned, Marine saw Nic getting to her feet and she wanted to pay her back for bursting her open so as she got to the edge of the ring, she leapt clear over the top rope and crashed into Nic with Diving Senton.

"Oh damn! Marine jumped over the ropes and takes out Nic again!" said Wooiser.

Nic's head hit the barricade in an awkward angle and she was left in a daze on the floor.

"Nic's down and out from the looks of it!" said Crysta.

Marine got back to her feet and slid back into the ring, just as Sally ran for her. The raccoon avoided the champion's charge and quickly rolled her up in a pin.

1

Sally kicked out of the pin.

"And Sally kicks out again! I don't know what to say – these two still going at it is the last thing I expected at this point!" said Wooiser.

Holding the back of her head, Nic crawled slowly to the apron of the ring, doing her best to get her wits back about her.

"Wow! I got to give Nic credit too! She's come back to and is making her way back into the ring!" said Crysta.

Looking in the ring, Nic saw Sally get Marine up and attempt to whip Marine over in her direction. She waited for when Marine got close enough to her, sidestepped out of the way, and sent Marine flying out of the ring, the raccoon landed back-first on the floor.

"Raccoon overboard! Nice move from Nic!" said Wooiser.

Nic spat a smirk down at Marine before looking and saw Sally running for her. Nic propelled herself into the ring, landed on her back behind Sally, grabbed her legs, and rolled her up with a Sunset Flip.

1

2

Sally kicked out just before the count of three, getting loud cheers from the crowd.

"I thought for a split moment that we had a new Women's Champion! Nic has come the closest to winning this match out of all three of them!" said Crysta.

Nic growled angrily before she got to her feet, backed slowly to one of the corners, and began to rev up her legs, igniting loud boos from the crowd.

"This will put Sally down for the count! Nic's going for the Drive-By Kick!" said Wooiser.

Sally was slow to get to her feet as well and once she was up to her knees, Nic ran full speed at her, aiming her leg for her head.

"There she goes!" said Crysta.

At the last second, Sally grabbed Nic's leg and stood up, keeping a tight grip on her foot.

"No way! Sally caught her foot!" said Wooiser.

Nic hopped up and down on her leg a few times to retain her balance, but Sally picked up her other leg, dropping her down on her back. Before Nic could do anything further, she found herself being covered by Sally in a jackknife pin.

1

2

Nic managed to kick out and the crowd booed in unison.

"Sally countered the Drive-By Kick and almost got the win there!" said Crysta.

Marine coughed a few times on the outside as she rolled onto her front and got to her feet, blood continuing to run down her face.

"Now Marine's back up too! But it looks like she could drop like a tree any time!" said Wooiser.

A bit dizzy from blood-loss, Marine got back onto the apron and made her way to the top of one of the turnbuckles.

"IS she seriously going to the top turnbuckle in her condition!?" Crysta asked out loud.

Both Sally and Nic got to their feet and saw Marine on the turnbuckle. The two of them looked at each other for a few seconds, then back at Marine, and ran for her to stop her aerial attack.

"What the heck!? Are Sally and Nic actually working together here!?" Wooiser asked.

However, Marine acted quickly, leaping off the turnbuckle and hitting both of her opponents with a Flying Crossbody, bringing them both down to the mat on their backs and covering them both.

1

Sally and Nic both kicked out of the pin, combining their strength to throw the raccoon off of them.

"What a move by Marine! She brought both of her opponents down with one move but it wasn't enough to keep them down for the win!" said Crysta.

Marine managed to land on her feet and as she did, she got into position for her finisher, getting the attention of everyone in the building.

"Oh crap! No way is Marine going to be able to pull this off!" said Wooiser.

Sally and Nic bumped into each other as they stood up and Nic responded to the bump by roughly shoving Sally off of her as Marine charged at them with a spin and leapt in the air, twisting around and aiming her foot for Nic or Sally and missing them as a result of the gap caused by Nic pushing Sally.

"Whoa! Marine just barely missed hitting the Walk The Plank!" said Crysta.

As Marine landed on her feet, Nic quickly rolled her up and put all of her weight on the raccoon.

1

2

Just before the referee's hand came down for a three, Marine kicked out of the pin and there was a pop from the crowd.

"Damn it man! Can't Marine or Sally stay down for three freaking seconds!?" Wooiser asked in a ballistic fashion.

Nic was almost beside herself as she got to her feet and seethed in anger at both of her downed opponents. Looking at Sally, an idea came to the weasel and her seething slowly subsided into an evil smirk.

"I don't like that look on Nic's face!" said Crysta.

Making her way over to Marine, Nic picked her up to her feet, turned her around so that she was facing her back and leapt onto her back, wrapping her arms around her neck, trying to lock on the Bow Down, igniting thunderous boos from the crowd.

"Oh-ho, this is brilliant! Nic's trying to use Sally's own finishing move on Marine!" said Wooiser.

"This surely isn't sitting well with everyone here! This is like spitting not only in Sally's face, but their faces as well!" said Crysta.

Marine grit her teeth as she put her hands on Nic's to stop her from locking the submission on her and she stumbled forward into the ropes as Nic continued to fight to lock Sally's patented hold on.

"Marine's fighting through it so far but I got the feeling she ain't gonna hold out for much longer!" said Wooiser.

Sally looked over and saw Nic doing all that she could to lock on the Sleeper Hold and she felt totally disrespected. Fighting her way back to her feet, Sally ran over to her opponents, leaped up on Nic's back, and wrapped her arms around her neck, locking the Bow Down on.

"Look at that! Sally's got the Bow Down on Nic herself!" said Crysta.

"This is crazy! Sally's got Nic locked in it and now all three of them are on those ropes! This ain't gonna end well!" said Wooiser.

The fans were going completely crazy with cheers as Nic's eyes went wide and she had no way of defending herself as the Women's Champion tightened her hold on her.

"Sally's got that thing locked on as tight as a vice!" said Crysta.

The three Mobians were completely hung up on the top of the rope and the combined weight began to send them out of the ring.

"They're all going to the outside! Those ropes can't hold them!" said Wooiser.

Sally forcefully threw her lower body backwards, keeping both herself and Nic from going out of the ring and causing only Marine to go over the ropes and down to the ground.

"Wow! Sally kept herself and Nic in the ring while Marine's the only one to go to the outside!" said Crysta.

"Oh no! Please don't tap out Nic! You can fight out of this!" said Wooiser.

Sally dropped down to the mat and locked her legs around Nic's waist and began to squeeze her arms and legs tighter around the weasel.

"She's got the Bown Down locked on fully now!" said Crysta.

The fans were beginning to chant "Tap!" over and over again at Nic and the weasel was fighting with all her strength not to do so.

"Don't listen to 'em Nic! Fight it girl! Fight it!" said Wooiser.

Sally let out a primal yell as she squeezed her legs and arms tighter around Nic and a few seconds later the weasel's body went limp.

"Nic looks like she's out!" said Crysta.

Around this time, Marine started to come to and she stood up on the outside of the ring and saw the referee lift up Nic's arm and release it, causing it to drop to the mat.

"Marine's back up! This still ain't over! She can get in there and break the submission!" said Wooiser.

"But the referee has already dropped Nic's arm once! Marine had better motor!" said Crysta.

Barely conscious as a result of losing so much blood, Marine went as fast as she could to roll back into the ring and break the submission just as the referee dropped Nic's arm a second time.

"Marine's back in! Now break the damn submission!" said Wooiser.

"Nic's arm has dropped a second time! One more time and Sally wins and retains her title!" said Crysta.

Everyone was on the edge of their seats as Marine used the ropes to stand up as the referee held Nic's arm up a third time. Turning to her opponents, Marine made a leap of faith to stop the submission just as the referee released Nic's arm.

"Come on! Break it!" said Wooiser.

"Everything's come down to this moment right here!" said Crysta.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as everyone saw Nic's arm hit the mat just a fraction of a second before Marine crashed down her opponents and the crowd exploded with loud cheers.

"OH NO!" said Wooiser.

The referee called for the bell and ended the match.

"It's all over! Sally has defeated Nic and Marine and retained the Women's Title!" said Crysta.

_**(Jim Johnston – "Welcome To The Queendom")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of submission, and still the SWA Women's Champion, Sally 'The Princess' Acorn!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

Every single Mobian in the Mobotropolis Arena were chanting and cheering so many things at once it was difficult to make most of them out.

"That was definitely a match for the ages! One of the best I've ever seen!" said Crysta.

"How in the hell did Sally pull this off!? She's actually leaving here with the Women's Title! I can't believe this!" Wooiser said in shock as he tried to think of an excuse for Marine or Nic, but nothing came to him.

As the match ended, Sally released Nic and was laid out underneath Marine and Nic. Crawling her way out from underneath them, she backed into the ropes and began to breath unevenly.

"Sally knows she was in one heck of a match here!" said Crysta. "Look at her! She's spent!"

"I got to watch the replay! We got to be absolutely sure that Marine didn't break the Bow Down!" said Wooiser.

"You have good eyes just like me! Nic's arm hit the mat just before Marine got to them! Saly won fair and square!" said Crysta.

Once she got her breathing under control, Sally looked up and saw Marine rolling outside the ring, going to pick up the Women's Title, and gingerly making her way over to Sally.

"Hey, what's Marine doing with the title!?" Wooiser asked.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say she's going to leave with it!" said Crysta.

Sally coughed before rolling out of the ring to meet Marine and the two of them came face-to-face. Everyone, including Sally, watched to see what Marine would do with the title as the raccoon looked down upon it.

"Oh-ho, things just a little bit more interesting! Marine wasn't the one who lost this match so by all rights she should still be in line for that title!" said Wooiser.

"What's she going to do…? Just look at how she's looking at the title!" said Crysta.

Letting out a deep breath, Marine knelt down before Sally and held the title out to her, looking up at the ground squrriel with a smiling face.

"W-What the hell!?" Wooiser exclaimed.

Sally returned her smile before taking the title, helping Marine stand up, and giving her a hug, much to the happiness of the crowd.

"Wow! Real surprising to see someone like Marine showing this kind of sportsmanship! Gotta love it!" said Crysta.

"No, I don't! I thought she was going to lay Sally out instead we get this mushy crap!? They may as well get married!" said Wooiser, only to get elbowed in his side by Crysta.

Marine pulled back from the hug and held up Sally's arm in respect before the both of them gathered their gear and began to make their way away from the ring and up the ramp.

"Marine sure did put up a great fight tonight and as my dummy partner here brought up, she technically wasn't the one who lost so there may be another chance for her down the road! But for now, 'Princess' can bask in the glory of winning the biggest match of her career thus far!" said Crysta.

"It's a freakin' miracle that Sally still has that belt, I'm telling you! Sooner or later, her luck's gonna run out!" said Wooiser.

Back in the ring, Nic came back to from being knocked out and held her throat as she angrily looked out the ring at the retreating Sally and Marine.

"If looks could kill! It would seem that after declaring victory Nic was the one a bit in over her head, just like her brother!" said Crysta.

"There's no way she's going to take this lying down! She'll get back into the title mix one way or another!" said Wooiser.

"Well until then, what's that old saying? Oh yeah – like brother, like sister!" Crysta giggled.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

"Ash, hold on!"

The mongoose heard his name being called and he rolled his eyes as he turned around, seeing Mina come up to him. "What is it Mina?" he asked before she had a chance to talk. "If you're going to try and change my mind, then don't even bother."

"But Ash, this whole thing with you and Hope is completely crazy and ridiculous!" she said, trying to once again reason with her boyfriend. "It should never even have gotten to this level and this match shouldn't even be taking place!"

"You're talking as if _I'm _the reason this match is happening!" Ash countered, leering down at her. "I'm sure you know what happened while you weren't here a few days back, don't you?"

Mina's breath got caught in her breath as she realized what he was talking about. "You know good and well why I wasn't here! I needed time away from this nonsense! But when it concerns that car…"

"But nothing!" Ash spat, cutting her off. "And quite frankly, I don't see how you're not angry about this! He destroyed the car that you got me for my birthday! Left it completely totaled, and you're standing here telling me not to get back at him for doing that!?"

"I know how much it meant to you, but really Ash! Is it worth going through all of this just prove some kind of meaningless point!?"

That struck a bit of a nerve with Ash. "Meaningless? Meaningless!? What you think may be meaningless means everything to me Mina! I'm doing this for you, don't you get it!? Everything that's happened with that punk has been all because of him and you think he would've learned after I beat him before!"

Mina stayed silent as she listened to Ash continue. "But it seems I'll have to teach him the hard way…by beating him to within an inch of his life."

Sighing, Mina realized that Ash was determined to do this and nothing she could say or do would change his mind. "Fine, do whatever you want Ash. But I'm not going to have any part of seeing either you or Hope hurt each other so I'm staying back here."

Instead of being mad that she wouldn't be joining him, Ash nodded his head. "Good idea. I wouldn't want to take any chance of you getting hurt out there. And believe me, someone's going to get hurt." He leaned forward and gave her a kiss before continuing on his way to the ring.

Mina watched him leave and felt like there was nothing else she could do to turn him away from going through with the match. "If you won't listen to me, maybe he will." She turned around and ran towards the locker room area.

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

As Hope was preparing himself for his upcoming match, a jumpy and overexcited red female fox was standing right beside him, grinning wide. "It was real cool of Chip to let us come see you Hope! We were in the neighborhood and wanted to come wish you luck in your match tonight!"

"Which is up next, I think…" said a brown wolf who was sitting in a chair, yawning as he spoke.

Hope looked at the two of them and smiled from under his hood. "Thanks Rena. You two Smash. It really took me by surprise to see you both and I gotta say, it does my heart good. It's been a while."

"TOO long a while, if you ask me!" Rena giggled. "But we've been keeping track of everything going on around here and the things going on with you and that Ash guy is capital-C crazy, don't cha think so Smash?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say…" the wolf responded in a lazy tone.

Grinning at his allies, Hope picked up his sword and placed it over his shoulder. "Thanks again, you two. Well, it's about that time."

"Take it to him Hope! You got this in the bag!" Rena cheered.

Smash yawned again before waving his hand as if to brush Hope away. "Yeah yeah, whoo hoo and all that good stuff…"

Shaking his head at the wolf, Hope turned to leave the room. However, the door opened and he came face to face with Mina. "Huh? Mina? What're you doing here?"

Rena looked and saw the mongoose. "Hey, that's that Mina chick!"

Smash paid no mind to Mina and began to drift off to sleep.

Mina looked up at the hedgehog, breathing hard from her run. "I came here…to try to put a stop…to the madness…"

"Madness?" Hope asked, raising an eyebrow. "You mean me and Ash? Mina, I'm sorry but the challenge has been laid down and it's been accepted. Nether one of us is backing down and I'm afraid that no one, not even you, can stop this from taking place. One way or another, it ends tonight."

Too exhausted from both her run and her attempt at stopping Ash, Mina came to the conclusion that nothing she did would work. "I see…You're just the same as Ash – you're determined to do this no matter what…"

Hope placed a hand on Mina's shoulder, gently moving her aside. "I can't promise you that neither of us will escape harm in this match. All I can say is that the better Mobian will win tonight." He took his hand from her and started to walk towards the ring.

Much like she did with Ash, Mina turned to watch Hope leave. She folded her arms just below her chest and sighed. "Both of you…please be careful…"

Rena stuck her head out the door, still grinning. "I'd say things are about to get real for real!"

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"'Both of you…be careful…?'" Wooiser mocked. "Ha! If nobody gets hurt in this upcoming match I'll shut up for the rest of the night!"

Crysta rolled her eyes. "Like that's ever going to happen. Anywho, Mina gave it her best effort to try and stop Hope and Ash, but man these guys are as determined as I've ever seen anyone to go through with this match! And if I were her, I wouldn't want to be out here either because things are sure to get nasty in our following match!"

"If you ask me, Hope should've just opted out!" said Wooiser. "Ash is a guy on a mission and he won't rest until he literally puts Hope down permanently!"

"One thing's for sure, and that's that somebody is going to get hurt and hurt REAL badly!" said Crysta. "Who will be the last man standing? We're about to find out right now!"

* * *

_**~Last Man Standing Match; Hope The Hedgehog VS. Ash Mongoose~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a Last Man Standing match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Saliva – "Superstar")**_

Loud boos ignited from the crowd as the music played throughout the arena and Ash came from behind the curtain moments later, removing both his sunglasses and jacket from as he went down the ramp and slid into the ring. He ran a hand through his hair and purposely messed it up.

"Wow, I've never seen this side of Ash before!" said Crysta.

"I told you – he's ready to completely dismantle Hope and tear him apart! He's for sure got the look of a killer in his eyes and that's just what he may have to do to take out Hope once and for all!" said Wooiser.

Ash went to his corner and waited for his opponent to arrive.

_**(Dale Oliver - "I AM (Third Remix)")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and white lights flickered on and off rapidly. Hope came from behind the curtain with his hood over his head and proceeded to perform some very impressive and new moves with his swordd, finishing with a horizontal slash that ended with white pyro exploding around him on the stage. Taking his hood off his head, he looked into the ring, met eyes with Ash, and made his way down the ramp, sliding into the ring and placing his jacket and sword outside the ring, never taking his eyes off his opponent.

"And the opponent, from South Island, weighing in at 85 lbs., 'The Warrior Of Light' Hope The Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

"A new theme for a newly focused Hope! And look at those eyes! Man these two are just biting at the bit to get their hands on each other!" said Crysta.

"And I can see you're not seeing what I am in Hope's – straight up fear! Fear that he's going to get the beating of his life! And I can guarantee that's exactly what Ash is going to do to him!"

Hope and Ash continued to glare at each other while the crowd cheered loudly in anticipation for their match. As Hope backed to his corner and the referee got in position, he called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Hope and Ash, one on one in a Last Man Standing match!" said Wooiser.

Remembering what Hope had done to his beloved car, Ash rushed the hedgehog right from the start, tackling him through the ropes and bringing him down to the outside of the ring where the two of them began to brawl with one another.

"Not even a second after the bell rang Ash takes the fight right to Hope!" said Crysta.

Ash landed a hard blow to Hope's face that knocked the hedgehog for a loop. Satisfied with his early advantage, Ash got to his feet and taunted Hope by slapping his head.

"Now he's making Hope feel embarrassed just like he did to him with his car!" said Wooiser.

Hope tried to put some distance between him and Ash by going under the ring, but Ash grabbed his foot as the hedgehog was halfway underneath, a smug smirk on his face. As Ash pulled Hope back to him, everyone saw that Hope had a hold of a steel chair.

"Hope's got a chair! Ash better watch it!" said Crysta.

Ash had no time to react as Hope swiftly turned around and swung the chair at Ash, connecting with his head so hard that the impact sent him flying over the barricade and into the crowd.

"That chair shot was so hard it sent Ash right into the front row!" said Wooiser.

The referee went over and saw that Ash was down and began to count.

1

2

3

4

5

Ash struggled back to his feet and tumbled back over the barricade to his knees.

"Ash gets back up at the halfway mark! That shot must've really hurt like hell!" said Crysta.

"Oh no, you think!? Of course it did! But he's a tough mofo as he got back up!" said Wooiser.

Hope got to his feet, keeping the chair in his hands and swung it right at the mongoose's chest, crushing Ash between the chair and the barricade.

"A chair shot right to the chest! And with the barricade being right behind Ash he must feel like he was in a guillotine!" said Crysta.

Ash clutched his chest as he fell to the ground on his front and Hope followed up his attack by bringing the chair down on his back, the smack sounding throughout the building.

"Is Hope literally trying to break every bone in Ash's body with these chair shots!?" Wooiser asked.

Yelling out, Ash rolled on the ground until he was at the steel steps and started using them to get to his feet. Hope gripped the chair tightly and waited for the mongoose to get to his feet and once he was, ran full speed at him while holding up the chair.

"This one is gonna hurt!" said Crysta.

Out of desperation, Ash caught Hope with a Dropkick to his knees, causing the hedgehog to lose his balance fall on the steel steps on his side while also losing his grip on the chair and causing it to crash right down on his head.

"Oh! Now who's the one in a guillotine of pain!? Hope, that's who! Way to go Ash!" said Wooiser.

Hope's body crumpled off the steps to the floor and Ash began to urge the referee to count Hope out while he caught his breath.

1

2

3

4

5

6

Hope started to stir and he gingerly got to one of his knees, causing the referee to break his count.

"Hope's up off the ground!" said Crysta.

"But did you notice that he was down longer than Ash!? Ash has this in the bag if he keeps up with the brutality like what he just did!" said Wooiser.

Ash regained his composure before landing kicks down to Hope and picking up the steel chair. Making his way to the barricade, Ash set the chair up on top of it so that it was hanging halfway off.

"What's Ash doing? Whatever it is, I think hope is sure not going to like it one bit!" said Crysta.

Turning back to Hope, Ash went to him, grabbed his hair-quills and led him over to the chair. Ash clutched Hope's head backwards and was about to drive his head into the chair, but the hedgehog started to fight back with hard elbows to Ash's gut.

"Come Ash! Don't let him go! Smash his head into that chair!" said Wooiser.

The mongoose coughed up saliva from the numerous shots to his midsection before Hope got freely out of his grasp, hoisted him up onto his shoulder, and dropped him face-first onto the chair.

"Hope's the one to drop Ash's head into the chair with a great counter!" said Crysta.

Ash toppled to the ground and the chair fell and hit him in the back of the head as the referee started to count.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

Ash shook his head and used the barricade to help him stand up.

"Ash gets back up! Ha, that wasn't nothing to him!" said Wooiser.

"What match are you watching!? He was down for longer than Hope was previously!" said Crysta.

Hope went over to the apron of the ring and began to look under it once more, pulling out a table and the crowd popped in response.

"Now he's got a table! Don't you think Hope's taking this a bit too seriously!?" Wooiser asked.

"Of course he is! Ash is the one who brought it to this level so Hope's doing the same!" said Crysta.

Hope set the table up on the outside of the ring beside the ring before going to Ash, grabbing his head, and throwing him into the ring. Hope got up onto the apron and preparing to reenter the ring as well, an adrenaline rush came over Ash as he shot to his feet, ran over to one of the corner turnbuckles beside Hope, and leapt onto the middle one.

"Look at Ash!" said Wooiser.

Launching himself off the turnbuckle, Ash flew at Hope and hit him with a Springboard Dropkick to the chest that knocked the hedgehog off the apron and sent him crashing through the table on the outside of the ring and down to the ground.

"A Springboard Dropkick! Ash connected with it and sent Hope through the table!" said Crysta.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! Hope is finished!" Wooiser cheered.

The crowd let out a gasp as they saw the angle in which Hope landed and Ash fell against the ropes, laughing at the downed hedgehog as the referee began to count.

1

2

3

4

5

6

Hope slowly but surely fought his way back to his feet and the crowd cheered for him.

"Hope is only down for a count of six before getting back up amongst the debris of table shards!" said Crysta.

Ash was livid as he got out of the ring, picked up one of the broken pieces of the table, and started to slam it down repeatedly on Hope.

"There you go Ash! Use whatever you can get your hands on to do that hedgehog in!" said Wooiser.

Hope was bombarded with vicious shot after shot and Ash finished his attack by savagely slamming the table piece right into Hope's face, causing him to go completely limp.

"That one hit Hope right in his face! That was nasty-looking!" said Crysta.

Ash called for the referee to begin counting as he got in Hope's face and began to trash talk him as the count began.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

Hope lifted up his foot so hard and fast and connected with the back of Ash's head.

"What in the…Ash had this thing won! And that kick was a cheap shot!" said Wooiser.

"That was the closest either of them came to winning! If Hope had stayed down for another second this would be over!" said Crysta.

The mongoose was in a complete daze. Feeling an adrenaline rush come over him, Hope got to his feet as fast as he could, wrapped his arm around Ash's neck, and proceeded to drop the mongoose down onto one of the steel legs of the table with a Neckbreaker.

"A Neckbreaker onto steel!? Hope is out of his mind to do something like that to Ash!" said Wooiser.

"That could seal victory for Hope! That was a nasty drop that Ash took!" said Crysta.

Ash was laid out and the referee began to count once again, only this time for Ash and Hope backed into the apron for support.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

Ash shook his head and rolled onto his front, slowly getting to his knees and breaking the count.

"Yes! Ha, I wasn't worried! I knew Ash would get back up!" said Wooiser.

"Yeah right! You were sweating bullets just now and mumbling for him to please get up!" said Crysta.

Hope took a few deep breaths before picking Ash up and landing hard punches and elbows flush to the mongoose's face and throwing him back into the ring. Following his opponent back inside, Hope began to stalk around Ash, waiting for him to get to his feet and once he did, he ran for him, leapt in the air and wrapped his legs around his head.

"Come on Ash! Do something! Don't let Hope do you in like this!" said Wooiser.

Realizing the danger he was in, Ash locked his arms tightly around Hope's legs and carried him over to one of the corners of the ring.

"Wow! Ash stops Hope's attack and what's he about to do now!?" Crysta asked.

Hope tried to finish executing his maneuver but Ash proceeded to Powerbomb him out of the ring and right down onto the steel steps.

"Oh! Powerbomb on the steel steps! This is over! He ain't getting up after that!" said Wooiser.

"Something like that can crack a person's back! Ash is out for pure vengeance tonight to pull that off!" said Crysta.

Hope slid almost lifelessly down the steps and to the floor as the referee began to count.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

Miraculously, and to the shock of everyone, Hope clawed his way back to his feet using the barricade and the crowd cheered loudly for him.

"Damn that Hope! Just stay down and take your loss like a man!" said Wooiser.

"No way is he going to do that! He's fighting for his pride here as well!" said Crysta.

Ash stomped his foot on the ring as he couldn't believe that Hope was able to withstand getting slammed on the steps out of the ring. Seeing the hedgehog gingerly making his way up the steps, Ash walked back and forth in the ring as he kept his eyes on his opponent and waited for the right moment to strike.

"If I were Ash I would straight up bum rush Hope right here and now, but he's waiting and picking his spot!" said Wooiser.

Hope coughed a couple of times as he got to the apron and leaned against the metal post and that was when Ash ran for him and jumped. Turning his attention to his oncoming opponent, Hope sidestepped out of the way, grabbed Ash's hair, and added more momentum to his jump by throwing him clear out of the ring, sending the mongoose sailing through the air and landing stomach first on the barricade.

"Oh my goodness! Hope just used Ash's momentum against him and sent him right down onto the barricade!" said Crysta.

"Now way can this end like that!" Wooiser shouted.

The crowd went wild as Hope fell through the ropes and into the ring to catch his breath as Ash tilted back and forth on the barricade before falling off of it and back to the outside of the ring in a heap, initiating the count from the referee.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

Ash, much like Hope did, used the barricade to help himself stand back up, breaking the count before falling back down again near the apron of the ring.

"Ash fights his way back to his feet just like Hope did! One more second and he would've lost!" said Crysta.

Hope took a few more moments to regain his composure before rolling out of the ring and going to Ash, who at this point had his hand under the ring, searching for a weapon.

"Ash is looking for some hardware it seems!" said Wooiser.

Noticing what Ash was doing, Hope quickly grabbed the mongoose and picked him up to his feet. However, he wasn't quick enough as Ash had gotten a hold of a small steel pipe and cracked Hope across the forehead with it as hard as he could.

"Oh no!" said Crysta.

"Oh yes! Ash hits one heck of a home run with that one!" said Wooiser.

The sickening "ping" noise of steel meeting flesh sounded throughout the arena as Hope released Ash and fell onto his front like a tree falling in the forest.

"Hope's down! And look at that!" said Crysta.

Closer inspection revealed that the shot from the pipe had cracked Hope wide open and blood was flowing from his wound as the referee started to count as Ash leaned against the steel steps for support.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

Hope willed himself to his feet, despite all the blood running down his face, and the crowd popped for him.

"Even after being cracked open like an egg Hope still got up!? Give me a break! The guy just won't stay down!" said Wooiser.

Ash cursed himself as he was beginning to get frustrated that he couldn't keep Hope down. Going to the hedgehog, Ash delivered a few hard shots to his gut before throwing him back into the ring and following him in. Ash grabbed Hope by his hair-quills and dragged him to one of the corners, setting him on the top turnbuckle.

"Looks like Ash is looking for a hard-hitting maneuver to win this for him!" said Crysta.

Before Ash could go up as well, Hope started to fight back by landing punch after punch that eventually rocked Ash to the point where he backed away from the corner.

"Okay, that hedgehog is just about to get on my last nerve!" said Wooiser.

Hope was a bit woozy from blood loss but he managed to stand up on the turnbuckle, clench his hands together, and hold them up high above his head. Sizing Ash up, Hope leapt towards him, ready to drive his fists into his opponent with all the strength he could muster.

"Double Ax Handle coming up!" said Crysta.

Just as Hope was going to connect with Ash, the mongoose sidestepped out of the way as the hedgehog landed and immediately grabbed Hope's left arm and pulled it so that it was choking Hope.

"Ash got out of the way and look at this!" said Wooiser.

Laughing out, Ash placed his free hand on Hope's back, lifted him up, and drove him down to his back, hitting the Superstar Slam.

"Superstar Slam! Ash caught Hope and laid him out with his finisher out of nowhere!" said Crysta.

"Hallelujah! This thing is over! Referee, make the count!" said Wooiser.

Hope lay motionless in the middle of the ring as Ash started to laugh in a victorious manner as he held up one of his arms victoriously and backed up to one of the corners of the ring as the referee started to count, while the crowd started to clap their hands as well as chant for Hope.

"And listen to the crowd! They are doing all they can to will Hope on!" said Crysta.

"Let them do whatever they want! Hope ain't getting up any time soon!" said Wooiser.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

The cheers of the crowd willed Hope to just barely make it to his feet right before the referee made the ten count and the crowd went wild with even more cheers.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE FREAKING KIDDING ME!" Wooiser hollered.

"Amazing! Despite being jarred with the Superstar Slam, Hope still got back to his feet! What heart and resiliency this hedgehog has!" said Crysta.

Ash decided to go the extra mile to put Hope away for good. He slid out of the ring, lifted up the apron, and began to search under the ring before pulling out not one, but two tables.

"Ash's pulling out all the stops now! He's got two tables and is ready to do some serious hurt with them!" said Wooiser.

Ash set up one of the tables on the outside of the ring and then set up the second table on top of the first one.

"He's got them double-stacked! Oh man, this is going to be big whatever he's planning!" said Crysta.

Looking over his handiwork with smug smirk, Ash went back into the ring, grabbed Hope, and once again brought him over to one of the corners closest to the tables, setting him up on the top turnbuckle and this time getting up alongside him. Ash looked down at the tables and in that instant, everyone realized what he was going to do as he began putting Hope into the Suplex position.

"Oh yeah! Absolutely drill that hedgehog Ash! Finish him once and for all!" said Wooiser.

"This is off the page! Both of these guys could get seriously hurt if Ash is thinking of doing what I think he is!" said Crysta in a worried tone.

Once ready to execute his maneuver, Ash started trying to hoist Hope up, but the hedgehog fought back by holding his position as well as landing punches to Ash's midsection.

"Na uh! Don't let Hope get out of this Ash!" said Wooiser.

The crowd was fully behind Hope as the two Mobians battled on the top rope until a quick knee to the face from Ash caught Hope in the chin and that was all the mongoose needed to lift Hope upside down.

"Oh no, one knee was all it took and now Ash has Hope up in the air!" said Crysta.

However, Ash had a bit too much momentum on the lift and he ended up losing his balance on the turnbuckle and fell off in the direction of the tables.

"Oh crap! They're falling down towards the table!" said Wooiser.

In midair, Hope maneuvered his body so that he was perpendicular to Ash and as the mongoose made contact with the first table, Hope sent him crashing through it and the second one with a Crossbody.

"OH MY GOD!" said Wooiser and Crysta in unison.

The crowd exploded in arguably the largest pop of the night as shards from both table went flying everywhere and Ash hit the ground hard with Hope on top of him.

"Hope hit a Crossbody on Ash through both of those tables!" said Crysta.

"How in the fu…How did he do that!?" Wooiser asked in complete disbelief.

Hope rolled off of Ash and got to a kneeling position before stand up, looking down at Ash through his bloodied face as the referee began to count out the downed Ash.

"This could very well be it for Ash!" said Crysta.

"No way! He'll get back up! Just wait and see!" said Wooiser.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

The crowd cheered loudly as the referee called for the bell, ending the match.

"He didn't make it! It's all over! Hope has defeated Ash!" said Crysta.

_**(Dale Oliver - "I AM (Third Remix)")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of K.O., 'The Warrior Of Light' Hope The Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

As the crowd continued to cheer loudly as the winner was announced, Hope stood up and backed into the apron of the ring, breathing heavily and holding his midsection.

"Hope gets the victory in a very hard-fought match that pushed both of these guys to their very limits!" said Crysta. "I had no idea that this match was going to be as intense as it turned out!"

"I still can't believe Hope pulled this thing out!" said Wooiser. "That counter in midair came out of nowhere and that finishing sequence was unbelievable!"

Bruised and battered, Ash lay motionless on the ground amongst the table debris and the referee knelt down to him to check on him.

"Ash looks like he's out cold!" said Crysta.

"It wouldn't surprise me after that fall through two tables and hitting the ground!" said Wooiser.

Hope looked down at Ash a bit longer before closing his eyes and turning to leave, picking up his jacket and sword before walking up the ramp.

"Hope knows that he was in a true war here tonight and I gotta say this is a win that he certainly earned!" said Crysta.

"Oh, quit riding his damn coattails already!" Wooiser said in annoyance.

Opening his eyes, Hope saw Mina and a few more officials making their way down towards Ash to tend to him.

"Look here comes some of our other officials to check up on Ash!" said Crysta.

"And Mina's out here too!" said Wooiser.

As Mina passed by Hope, she placed her hands on his arms as she looked over his body for any serious injuries.

"Oh-ho, those two look to be getting a bit close here!" said Crysta.

"Heck no! Is Mina about to do what I think she is!?" Wooiser asked, his eyes going wide.

Hope assured her that he was fine and she nodded slowly before continuing on her way to where Ash was. Hope watched Mina leave and looked a bit disappointed but regardless closed his eyes back and continued up the ramp and behind the curtain, leaving Mina and the officials to tend to the down and out Ash.

"Oh! Shot down!" Wooiser laughed. "Hope may have won this match, but he didn't get the girl!"

"Who says that he even wanted Mina in the first place!?" Crysta asked.

"He didn't have to say anything! The look on his face told the entire story!" Wooiser answered. "He looked like a little boy that didn't get the girl he wanted to take to the park on a date!"

"Ugh, you are really starting to annoy me more than ever!" Crysta growled. "Anyways, as Ash is being attended to I hope he's not hurt too badly and wonder how he'll bounce back from what was a huge loss! But for now, Hope can take pride in knowing that he came out on top in this big time match!"

"For now!" Wooiser interjected. "No way Ash is going to let this slide!"

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

Lightning and Kragok watched as they saw Hope walk past them and towards the looker room area. "Heh, look at him. Acting as if he's been in a big time fight or something," Lightning snicker as he crossed his arms. "Please. Anybody could last through a match like that. Heck, I could and I'd do it even better than he or Ash did for that matter."

Kragok merely grunted in response.

"So, you ready?" Lightning asked as he turned to look at the echidna. "We're up next and…Why am I even asking? Of course your ready, or at least you'd better be. All I need to know is if we're going to be on the same page because I don't need you slowing me down out there while we handle those chump champions."

That caught Kragok's attention and he leered down at the lynx. "Slow _you _down? I suggest you watch your tone and what you say to me. We may be partners in this match, but I promise you, you get in my way, I won't hesitate to run through you as well as our opponents." The echidna finished by walking away from Lightning and towards the ring area.

"Heh, looks like I struck quite the nerve," Lightning grinned. "Makes it all the better for our match. And I ditto that statement you gave me pal!" Cockily wiping his nose, Lightning went to catch up with his partner.

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

"Hmm?" Knuckles turned to the door as he heard a few knocks on it. "Wonder who that is." He went to the door, opened it, and a huge grin flashed across his face as he saw Julie-Su standing beside Tails. "Jules!"

"Hey Knuckles!" Julie-Su laughed before finding herself being scooped up by him and hugged. "Whoa!"

Tails laughed as well. "I ran into her on my way here to get you for our match and she wanted to come along."

"Glad that you did!" Knuckles laughed as he twirled Julie-Su around before setting her back down on her feet. "Haven't really gotten a chance to see you as much as usual with all this stuff that's been going on around here. You been alright?"

A sigh came from her. "I could be better honestly. Lien-Da and Kragok have been coming down hard on me for the past few weeks, as I'm sure you know about."

"Yeah we do," said Tails as he looked up at her. "And speaking of Kragok, our match against him and Lightning is right now."

"And my fists are just itching to lay into the both of them for all they've pulled," said Knuckles as he punched his palm.

"Good luck to you both," said Julie-Su. "And part of me shouldn't be saying this because Kragok's my brother, but I really hope you guys put him and Lightning in their places tonight. Perhaps it'll knock some sense into them."

Knuckles smirked as he picked up his title belt, placing it on his shoulder. "Heh, we plan on doing that and much more. So bud, you ready to roll?"

Tails gave nodded and gave him a thumbs up. "As ready as ever."

The TV Champion nodded back and bumped fists with the fox. "Jules, we'll take care of business out there and we'll do it for you. Don't worry about a thing – we got this."

Julie-Su smiled at the both of them. "Thanks guys." She gave them both kisses on their cheeks. The one she gave Knuckles was much longer and a blush was appeared on his face, which didn't go unnoticed by both Tails and Julie-Su who laughed.

"Heh, he's blushing!" Tails laughed.

"Oh, shut up!" said Knuckles as he grit his teeth, grabbed Tails' tails and started to drag him with him down the hall towards the ring area.

"Ow, watch it!" Tails yelled before looking back at Julie-Su. "Catch you later!"

Giggling, Julie-Su gave them both a wave and silently wish them luck once more.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"What the hell, man!?" Wooiser yelled. "You mean to tell me that Julie-Su is actually cheering _against _her own brother!? What kind of sister is she!?

"One that is sick and tired of the way her so-called family has been treating her!" said Crysta. "And we all know how close she is with Knuckles so it's only right for her to wish him and Tails luck in their match!"

"I'm telling you, it's chicks like her that are the downfall of many men!" said Wooiser before Crysta reeled her fist back and clocked him in the side of the head.

"Maybe that'll shut you up for a second or two!" the fox hmphed as she sat back in her chair. "Anywho, sorry about this pain in the butt eagle folks! Now that I'm back on track, our following match features two of our champions teaming up to face two Mobians who have been a thorn in their sides for quite some time! Let's see which one of these two teams will reign supreme when this match is said and done!"

* * *

_**~Tag Team Match; Miles "Tails" Prower & Knuckles The Echidna VS. Lightning Lynx & Kragok The Echidna~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a Tag Team match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(AC/DC/ Insane Clown Posse – "Thunderstruck/Chris Benoit")**_

Boos came from the crowd as the music played and moments later Lightning zipped out from behind the curtain, dashed down the ramp, and started to run circles around it. Meanwhile, Kragok slowly made his way from behind the curtain and walked down the ramp in a somewhat stalking motion before entered the ring at the same time as Lightning.

"Introducing first, at a combined weight of 177 lbs., Lightning Lynx and Kragok The Echidna!" said the ring announcer.

"It's still a bit surreal to me seeing Lightning team up with someone outside the Destructix!" said Crysta. "And based on what we saw from them before they came out, I wonder how these guys are going to work together!"

"Crys, your missing the deeper meaning of that little spat they had!" said Wooiser. "That was a way to hype you partner up and give him more incentive to win! You gotta look deeper than what you see before you sometimes and it's because of that factor that these guys are going to be the winners when this is all said and done!"

Lightning leaped up on the turnbuckle in his and Kragok's corner and laid on top of it as the echidna stood up front of him, both of them waiting for their opponents to arrive.

_**(Kaz Silver/Marlon Saunders & Hunnid-P – "Believe In Myself/Unknown From M.E.")**_

Loud cheers filled the arena as the music played and red and orange lights started to shine throughout building. Seconds later, Tails and Knuckles walked out onto the stage, both of them holding their titles up high above them. As the two of them turned to look at each other, they leaped up in the air and Tails started to twirl his tails around before flying down the ramp, followed behind by a gliding Knuckles. The two champions landed in the ring in their corner and locked eyes with both Lightning and Kragok.

"And the opponents, weighing in at a combined weight of 157 lbs., the reigning SWA Intercontinental Champion, Miles 'Tails' Prower and the reigning SWA Television Champion, 'Rad Red' Knuckles The Echidna!" said the ring announcer.

"Now these two are lucky that those titles aren't on the line!" said Wooiser. "Because even Julie-Su wishing them luck don't mean nothing! After an entire moth after they cheated Lightning out of winning both of their championships the time has come for them to get what they deserve!"

"Cheated!? These guys won and retained their titles fair and square!" said Crysta. "And this isn't even about the titles because they aren't on the line! All this is about is good ol' fashioned payback and Tails and Knuckles are just the guys to straighten Lightning and Kragok out!"

Tails and Knuckles placed their title belts outside the ring as Lightning hopped off the turnbuckle and elected to go first. Kragok glared at him and then across the ring at Knuckles before exiting the ring and standing on the apron.

"It looks like Lightning is going first!" said Wooiser.

Tails nodded at Knuckles, who returned the nod and did the same as Kragok.

"Oh! And Tails is starting off as well! These two know each other real well so this is going to be very interesting!" said Crysta.

As Tails and Lightning's eyes met, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Tails and Knuckles taking on Lightning and Kragok in a Tag Team Match!" said Wooiser.

Tails and Lightning began the match by going to the middle of the ring and as they looked to lock up with one another, Lightning performed a backflip out of nowhere, showing off and the crowd booed him loudly.

"Well, it looks like Lightning has wasted no time at all in the showing off department!" said Crysta.

Tails frowned at the lynx as Lightning got a smirk on his face and, using his speed, shot over quickly to one of the corners and in the blink of an eye climbed the turnbuckle and leaped off it, aiming his elbow for Tails' head.

"And just like that he's taken flight as well!" said Wooiser.

However, just as Lightning's feet hit the mat, Tails hit him with a kick to the stomach, causing the lynx to double over.

"Tails stops Lightning's attack with a quick kick! And now…oh! Look!" said Crysta.

The IC Champion then proceeded to lock his left arm around Lightning's head, quickly switch to holding it with his right arm, and drove his opponent face first into the mat, hitting the Tails Cyclone.

"Holy cow! Tails hit the Tails Cyclone on Lightning and we're not even a minute into the match!" said Wooiser in shock.

"That came completely out of nowhere! This could be one of the quickest matches we've ever seen!" said Crysta.

The crowd was in shock at how quick Tails hit his finishing move, but that didn't stop them from cheering loudly. The impact of the move bounced Lightning onto his back and Tails covered him.

1

2

Kragok entered the ring and kicked Tails off of Lightning with so much strength that the fox went flying a bit towards his and Knuckles' corner.

"Kragok stops the pin with one hell of a hard kick that sent Tails flying!" said Wooiser.

"That was close! This could have been the quickest pay-per-view match ever if he hadn't broke the pin!" said Crysta.

Glaring at both of his opponents, Kragok backed up to his and Lightning's corner, getting out of the ring and focusing his eyes on Knuckles, who glared back just as intensely.

"Man, I can't wait to see those echidnas knuckle up in this match!" said Wooiser.

Tails got back to his feet, still feeling the effects of Kragok's kick and made his way to Lightning, grabbing him and picking him up. Out of nowhere, Lightning kneed Tails in his gut so hard that the fox dropped to his hands and knees.

"Picture perfect knee by Lightning!" said Crysta.

Laughing smugly, Lighting once again shot up like a blur to one of the turnbuckles and leaped off, descending down onto Tails' back with a Double Knee Press and driving the IC Champion into the mat.

"This time Lightning hits a high-flying move and brings Tails down!" said Wooiser.

Lightning rolled through the maneuver and laughed out as he performed a backflip again and landed on top of Tails in a pin.

1

Tails quickly kicked out.

"Maybe if he hadn't showed off again and pinned Tails quickly he would've gotten the win!" said Crysta.

Lightning pulled Tails up and landed a forearm to his face that sent the fox stumbling back to the edge of the ring and out of it through the ropes. Quickly giving chase to his opponent, Lightning slid out of the ring and landed a few extra kicks down onto Tails.

Now the action's gone to the outside!" said Wooiser.

The fox was getting rocked with each shot and before he could retaliate, Lightning grabbed his head and forcefully got him to his feet. Looking out of the corner of his eyes, Tails saw the steel steps nearby and, thinking quickly, threw Lightning's hands off him, leaped in the air, and wrapped his legs around the lynx's head attempting a Head Scissor Take Down.

"Tails is looking to turn the match into his and Knuckles' favor!" said Crysta.

However, Lightning held on tight to Tails' legs and held his ground, causing the fox to hang upside down in front of him. Turning to the direction of the steel steps, Lightning ran right for them and crushed Tails in between them and his own body.

"Ooh, great counter by Lightning!" said Wooiser.

Tails fell down to the floor and with a look of pain etched across his face, which made Lightning laugh in pure delight.

"And he thinks Tails being in pain is funny!? That lynx has issues!" said Crysta.

Lightning picked Tails up, rolled him back into the ring, and covered him once reentering himself.

1

2

Tails kicked out just before three and the crowd cheered loudly for the IC Champion.

"Damn! Almost had him!" said Wooiser.

Lightning didn't want to give Tails any time to recover and, wanting to do even more damage to the fox's midsection, got to his feet and started to kick at the downed fox in his gut.

"Lightning sure does have a vendetta tonight! He's trying to cripple Tails!" said Crysta.

Tails ate many shots but he managed to catch one of Lightning's kicks and tried to wrap his legs around the lynx's to lock on a submission.

"Watch it Lightning! He's up to something!" said Wooiser.

Lightning's eyes widen and on instinct alone, spun out of Tails' grasp and landed a kick to connected right with the fox's chin, causing his body to go limp.

"That kick stopped any submission from Tails being locked on!" said Crysta.

Rubbing his hands in anticipation, Lightning cockily dropped to his knees and covered Tails.

1

2

Knuckles got into the ring and broke the pin with an uppercut to Lightning's face that sent him rocketing to his corner, similar to what Kragok did to Tails.

"Oh, what a copycat! Knuckles is just trying to outdo Kragok!" said Wooiser.

"More like saving the match for him and Tails!" said Crysta.

The two echidnas shot dirty glances to one another once more as Knuckles exited the ring. Growling, Kragok waited until Lightning had gotten to his feet and tagged himself into the match.

"Uh oh, things just got interesting!" said Wooiser.

The lynx watched with a bit of confusion as the echidna entered the ring, went to Tails, and started to mercilessly stomp on him. Wanting to get in on the action, Lightning went over and delivered some stomps of his own.

"Now both of these guys are letting loose on Tails!" said Crysta.

Once the kicks were over, Tails was left with a lot of bruises on his body which made Lightning laugh once again and smack his leg as he exited the ring and Kragok covered Tails.

1

2

Knuckles once again entered the ring and broke the pin, this time laying into Kragok with swift and hard punches to his head and face.

"Hey! Breaking the pin is one thing but this is ridiculous! Do something ref!" said Wooiser.

The referee tried to get Knuckles off of Kragok, but the TV Champion wouldn't budge and, as a result, the referee started to count him out.

"Knuckles better cool it! He doesn't want to get him and Tails DQ'ed!" said Crysta.

At the count of four Knuckles got off of Kragok and backed to his corner, exiting the ring. Kragok shook his head from the multiple shots that Knuckles hit him with and he, as well as Tails, slowly got to their feet. Tails swung his leg at Kragok's and hit a leg kick, which buckled the echidna a bit but Kragok fought back with a hard punch to Tails' injured stomach and the fox dropped to his knees.

"Tails tried to make something happen, but Kragok is just too strong for him!" said Wooiser.

Kragok grabbed Tails by his head and drug him to his corner where he tagged himself out by smacking Lightning's chest.

"There's another one of those…unusual tag ins by Kragok!" said Crysta.

The lynx was a bit irked by the fashion of the tag before entering the ring and, together with Kragok, landed a Double Punch right to Tails' gut with so much force the fox coughed up saliva and dropped down to the mat, igniting boos from the crowd.

"Heh, Tails is sure going to be feeling that in the morning!" said Wooiser.

Kragok exited the ring while Lightning ran a few circles around the ring before covering Tails.

1

2

Tails was close enough to the ropes to put his foot on them, breaking the pin and the crowd cheered.

"The ropes there definitely helped Tails as he breaks the pin!" said Crysta.

Lightning yelled out angrily before standing up, grabbing Tails, and picking him up as well. Holding the fox tightly, Lightning ran over to the opposing corner and through Tails right through the middle of the top and middle turnbuckles, sending him shoulder-first into the steel post.

"I'd do the same as Lightning just did if Tails didn't want to just stay down!" said Wooiser.

Tails was completely spent as he fell out of the ring but before he did, Knuckles tagged himself in.

"Did you see that!? Knuckles tagged himself in!" said Crysta.

The crowd cheered wildly as Knuckles finally got into the match and he leaped over the top rope and charged for Lightning.

"Get out of there Lightning! That echidna's gone crazy!" said Wooiser.

The lynx saw Knuckles coming at just the last second and as he backed away from the echidna, Knuckles closed the distance rather quickly. Thinking quickly, Lightning grabbed Knuckles by his dreadlocks and proceeded to throw him out of the ring.

"Lightning sends Kragok over the ropes to the outside!" said Crysta.

However, Knuckles grabbed the top rope and, with incredible athleticism, swung his body around and connected with a hard Head Kick to Lightning that was so hard it sent the lynx twirling to the mat on his back.

"No way! How the heck did Knuckles pull that one off!?" Wooiser yelled.

"I don't know, but he really clocked Lightning with that one!" said Crysta.

Knuckles swung back into the ring and landed on Lightning in a cover.

1

2

Lightning barely managed to kick out which got boos from the crowd.

"The fans may not like it, but big props to Lightning for kicking out of a seemingly impossible to pull off move!" said Wooiser.

Knuckles landed a punch down to Lightning before he decided to roll out of the ring to check up on Tails.

"Tails is still down! Sure hope he's okay!" said Crysta.

Back in the ring, Lightning rolled onto his stomach and his eyes narrowed as he saw both of his opponents outside the ring. Slowly getting back up, he sized both of them up before backing into the ropes to get more speed and momentum before running right for the edge of the ring and leaping clear over the top rope.

"Yeah! Take 'em both out Lightning!" said Wooiser.

Knuckles saw Lightning coming and he stood up and caught the lynx in his arms just as he came down.

"Knuckles caught him in midair!" said Crysta.

Lightning tried to get out of the powerful TV Champion's arms, but Knuckles rammed him spine-first into the side of the ring.

"Dang it, that shouldn't even be allowed! Ref, do something!" said Wooiser.

"Do something!? Like what, tell the guys not to hit each other hard or some crap like that!?" Crysta asked with a laugh.

Knuckles backed up and drove Lightning into the ring again before throwing him back into the ring and covering him as he went back inside as well.

1

2

Knuckles saw Kragok enter the ring to break the pin so he decided to cut him off at the pass by getting off of Lightning and meeting Kragok in a slugfest.

"Here we go! Knuckles and Kragok finally!" said Wooiser.

"But Knuckles broke that pin himself! Got to wonder if that'll come back to haunt him!" said Crysta.

Knuckles got the better of the fistfight and sent Kragok out of the ring with a hard overhand right.

"Darn it! Knuckles got lucky with that punch! I swear Kragok was going to win that!" said Wooiser.

Afterwards, Knuckles turned his attention back to Lightning and he started to repeatedly pound his fist into his palm, motioning for his finisher as he went to his own corner and waited for Lightning to stand up.

"Perhaps getting up off of Lightning wasn't a bad idea! Now Knuckles is sizing Lightning up for the Deep Impact, perhaps!" said Crysta.

However, Tails had gotten back up on the apron and tagged himself in by tagging Knuckles' back.

"What the…Why did Tails tag himself in like that!? He ain't in no condition to be going back in there!" said Wooiser.

"It looks like he wants some payback on Lightning!" said Crysta.

Confused, Knuckles turned to Tails to ask why he tagged himself in and while he was distracted, Kragok got back into the ring and tackled Knuckles from behind, sending them both out of the ring.

"And Kragok wants the same thing as far as Knuckles is concerned!" said Wooiser.

As the echidnas began to fight on the outside of the ring, Tails coughed a few times before slowly climbing the turnbuckle.

"Tails is going to the top turnbuckle too!?" Crysta asked.

"I think Lightning must've knocked him harder in the head than we thought! There's no other explanation for why he would be doing something stupid like going to the top turnbuckle!" said Wooiser.

Everyone watched as Tails reached the top and twirled his arms around, motioning for his finisher and getting a pop from the crowd.

"And he's even calling for the IQ 400! Lightning is quite a ways away but if Tails can hit this, this match will most likely be over!" said Crysta.

But the fox's injuries came back to haunt him as he began to lose his balance on the turnbuckle from the pain in his stomach.

"See!? What was he thinking going up there!?" said Wooiser.

Tails was trying to recover but he didn't take into account that Lightning had gotten back up and was running in his direction.

"Lightning's back up too!" said Crysta.

Tails had no time to react as Lightning leaped on the ropes beside Tails, spun around to get more power, and swung his foot right at Tails' head, hitting the Lightning Bolt and sending Tails flying off the turnbuckle and crashing down to the mat in a heap which got a gasp of shock from the crowd.

"The Lightning Bolt! Lightning hit that out of nowhere just like how Tails got him with the Tails cyclone earlier!" said Wooiser.

"Nobody saw that coming! And now Tails is down and out after not just a kick to the head but that hard fall to the mat as well!" said Crysta.

Lightning landed on his feet and he immediately felt pain shoot through his back again – as a result, he fell to the mat, his arm draping over Tails in the process.

1

2

3

"Yeah! He got him!" said Wooiser.

The referee called for the bell, ending the match.

"It's all over! Lightning and Kragok have defeated Tails and Knuckles!" said Crysta.

_**(AC/DC/ Insane Clown Posse – "Thunderstruck/ Chris Benoit")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winners of this match by way of pinfall, Kragok The Echidna and Lightning Lynx!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The crowd booed heavily as the match ended and Lightning immediately got to his feet and started to run around the ring, performing rolls and flips before coming back to Tails and laughing in his face.

"Would you at this!? As if winning the match wasn't enough now Lightning has to rub it in the faces of both Tails and Knuckles!" said Crysta.

"Haha, he has every right to do so!" Wooiser cheered. "I told you Crys, I told you that Lightning and Kragok were gonna win and they did! Damn, I'm good with my predictions!"

Knuckles saw Lightning's antics from the outside and just as he got back into the ring to go after him, but the lynx rolled out of the ring just as quick.

"And now Lightning takes off running when the odds are against him!" said Crysta.

"What do you expect!? Besides, he has nothing left to prove! He just won this thing for him and Kragok, and by pinning Tails which was the icing on the cake! He got his payback!" said Wooiser.

Laughing at Knuckles and mocking him with shadowboxing, Lightning made his way over to the recovering Kragok and made a move to hi-five him, but Kragok rolled his eyes before taking his leave from the ring area. Lightning's eye twitched in irritation but he moved it to the side and continued to show off as he walked up the ramp.

"At least Kragok isn't doing any unnecessary bragging!" said Crysta.

"Heh, he's probably just peeved that he didn't get the deciding pinfall!" said Wooiser. "But it's all good! He was on the winning side tonight!"

Back in the ring, Knuckles helped Tails to his feet and helped the dazed fox out of the ring.

"And it looks like poor Tails doesn't even know where he is right now!" said Crysta.

"After that kick to the head, how can he even know what planet he's on?" Wooiser joked.

Picking up both his and Tails' title, Knuckles guided the dizzy fox up the ramp as the crowd applauded and cheered for them, many of them patting them both on their backs along the way.

"Though Knuckles and Tails were on the losing side tonight, they are still the IC and TV Champions as they take their leave!" said Crysta.

"Pssh, we'll see how long that lasts!" said Wooiser. "With Lightning and Kragok's victory, you have to think that this shoots them way up when it concerns title contention for those championships!"

* * *

_**~Restroom~**_

Jake's shoulders rose and dropped in an uneven fashion as he looked at himself in the mirror. After his encounter with the Babylon Rouges earlier in the night he knew he had to go someone to be alone or risk unleashing his fury on the nearest individual. Fortunately, he found solace in one of the restrooms and had been there ever since. However, he was slowly getting more on edge as his match with Shadow loomed.

"Jake? There you are. I finally found you."

Looking at the door in the mirror Jake saw Lily enter the bathroom. He acknowledged her with a nod of his head before looking right back at himself.

"Have you been in here all night?" Lily asked as she walked behind him, placing her hand on his arm. "Reo and I have been worried sick about you. Oh, he won his match earlier, if you didn't know."

Jake nodded his head again, telling her that he did know.

"And now…" she began as her ears drooped a bit. "It's time for your match against Shadow…"

A sick smile came to Jake as he licked his lips.

"This time Reo and I aren't going to be able to hold you back…There's no telling what could happen in this match…"

Jake growled a deep breath. "Anything and everything can happen. And that's exactly what I want."

Lily sighed. "That's so much like you…Just do me and Reo a favor alright?"

Jake looked down at her and waited for her to continue.

"Just be careful out there and come back to me and Reo in one piece, okay?"

Going silent again, Jake answered her by nodding his head, which brought a small smile to the hedgebat's face. She stood up on her tiptoes and gave Jake a kiss on his cheek. "Good luck out there Jake." Giving his arm a gentle pat, Lily made her way out of the restroom.

Jake watched her leave before he focused on looking into the mirror again before snarling, barring his teeth, and punching the mirror, shattering it and sending shards of glass down onto the sink and floor. "Shadow…You're mine…"

The hedgehog stormed out of the restroom, opening and slamming the door shut before heading for the ring area.

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

"You and Sonia gave it your best shot tonight," Shadow said from his leaned position on the wall in his and Rouge's locker room. "Just one small misstep was all it was."

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say Shads," said Rouge as she leant back in her chair, still infuriated at her and Sonia's loss. "Can't believe that those clowns beat us and took our titles."

Shadow closed his eyes. "You both are entitled to a rematch for the titles. You still have a chance to even things up with them."

"You got that right," said Rouge. "And believe me when I say I'm looking all too forward to it. And speaking of things to look forward to, you and Jake are up next. You ready for this?"

The hedgehog opened his eyes back, his crimson irises looking like they were on fire. "Of course. I've been waiting for this ever since Jake decided he wanted to cross paths with me."

Rouge stood up from her chair and grinned as she walked towards him. "Heh, got to give him some credit for deciding to go after big bad Shadow The Hedgehog, don't we?"

Shadow rolled his eyes, ignoring her comment.

"Oh, quit being so serious all the time," Rouge laughed as she placed her hand on his cheek, gently making Shadow look at her. "Though to be honest, I shouldn't be saying that this time because this match is going to be the definition of sadistic. And I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried about you, but I also know you can take care of yourself. So go out there and do your thing."

Shadow looked at his companion, a bit surprised at her motion, but smirked before placing his hand on top of hers. "Don't I always?"

Giggling, Rouge took her hand from his face and folded her arms under chest as she watched him leave their room and head towards the ring area.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Oh man, we're at this match now!" said Wooiser. "Let me say this, we've seen some crazy things tonight but I don't think any of that's going to match what we're moments away from seeing!"

"It's about time you say something tonight I agree with!" said Crysta. "For the past month Shadow and Jake have been at each others' throats but there hasn't been a decisive winner between them!"

"But baby, that's going to be changed right now in literally the most sadistic match ever conceived!" said Wooiser.

"Coming up next ladies and gentlemen is a match in which blood is going to, and has to be, spilled in order to claim a winner!" said Crysta. "The Sadistic Madness match between Shadow and Jake! My goodness, this one is going to be a bloodfest! Let's get into it!"

* * *

_**~Sadistic Madness Match; Shadow The Hedgehog VS. Jake The Demonic Hedgehog~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a Sadistic Madness match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Disturbed – "The Animal")**_

Boos came from the crowd as the music played and purple lights flickered on and off rapidly. Jake came out from behind the curtain and he had a very disturbing look of pleasure on his face as he walked down the ramp and creepily slid into the ring, crawling over to his corner and breathed heavy with his teeth barred.

"Introducing first, weighing in at 250 lbs., Jake The Demonic Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

"Man, 'The Animal' is right!" said Crysta. "Just look at this guy! He's absolutely feral right now and did you see what he did to that mirror!? That could've been Shadow, you know!"

"That's the point, and I believe that's what Jake was thinking – he wasn't looking into a mirror, he was looking at Shadow!" said Wooiser. "I think Shadow has met his match in this guy and 'The Black Wind' just may be taken down tonight, especially in this kind of match!"

Jake knelt in his corner as he waited for his opponent to arrive.

_**(Crush 40 – "All Hail Shadow (Remix)")**_

Loud cheers came from the crowd as the music played and red lights shown down on the stage and flickered. The sounds of an engine sounded and seconds later, Shadow came out from behind the curtain on his motorcycle. He revved up a few times on the stage before performing a wheelie just as red pyro exploded behind him. After zooming down the ramp and circling the ring once, Shadow parked the vehicle near his corner and dismounted it, glaring at Jake as he got on the aprom climbed the turnbuckle, and held his arms up in a godlike fashion while never taking his eyes off the demon hedgehog.

"And the opponent, from Space Colony Ark, weighing in at 88 lbs., 'The Black Wind' Shadow The Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

"You can cut the tension in this building with a freaking butter knife!" said Crysta. "That's how razor thin it is when it concerns these guys and man I'm getting really anxious over here to see what happens in this match!"

"These guys look like they're hungry for blood and they're going to get it one way or another!" said Wooiser. "Remember, your opponent has to be bleeding before you can go for a pin or submission and who knows what these guys will pull to make each other bleed! Like Rouge said back there, this is going to be sadistic, period!"

Shadow leapt down from the turnbuckle and stood in his corner as Jake stood up, his shoulders going up and down even faster. The two of them wanted to attack each other right then and there but they waited until the referee called for the bell and officially began the match.

"And here we go!" said Wooiser. "Shadow and Jake, one on one in a Sadistic Madness match!"

The second the bell rang to begin the match, Jake rushed right at Shadow, throwing a huge punch at him and aiming for his head.

"Whoa! It was almost like the bell was what set Jake off! The second it rang he ran right at Shadow!" said Crysta.

Shadow dodged the punch by rolling out of the way, causing Jake to get hung up on the ropes from how fast he was going. Shadow sprang to his feet, ran to Jake, and leaped in the air, nailing a Dropkick that knocked Jake out of the ring and onto the apron.

"A Dropkick from Shadow knocks Jake right out of the ring!" said Wooiser.

Jake stood up to his feet only to be hit with a Clothesline from Shadow that knocked him down to the floor on his knees.

"And Jake is hit with a Clothesline as well!" said Crysta.

Snarling, Jake got back up only to find that Shadow had followed him outside and attacked him with a European Uppercut that seemed to knock Jake off balance a bit.

"Shadow hits a European Uppercut too! It looks like that one staggered Jake!" said Wooiser.

Quickly looking under the ring, Shadow pulled out a sledgehammer.

"We knew it was only a matter of time before these guys started pulling out weapons and Shadow's the first to do so as he's gotten a sledgehammer!" said Crysta.

The crowd popped loudly upon seeing the weapon and they only got louder as Shadow gripped the weapon tightly and swung it at Jake, connecting right with his forehead, making a loud noise sound throughout the building and causing the massive hedgehog to drop down on his back.

"OH MAN! Did Shadow really just do that!?" Wooiser asked in shock.

"I can't believe what we all just witnessed! Shadow can be so ruthless!" said Crysta.

Shadow watched as the referee checked Jake for any blood, which he didn't.

"Seriously!? He's not bleeding after that!? Jake must have a head as hard as rock!" said Wooiser.

Shadow grit his teeth before going to the downed Jake, picking him up, and throwing him back into the ring. Keeping his weapon with him, Shadow got into the ring, mounted Jake, and started to choke him with the handle of the sledgehammer.

"Now choking has been brought into what is already a brutal match!" said Crysta.

Jake placed his hands on the handle and began fighting with Shadow to pry it off his neck, but Shadow was contempt to keep the handle on the throat of his opponent.

"As big as Jake is, it looks like he's having trouble getting that sledgehammer off his throat!" said Wooiser.

Eventually, Jake's strength started to overpower Shadow and the demon hedgehog fought back to his feet, though the two of them were still fighting over the sledgehammer.

"Or not! The two of them are up and I wonder who's going to get control of the sledgehammer now!" said Crysta.

Yelling out viciously, Jake yanked the weapon so hard to the side that he sent not only it, but Shadow as well out of the ring and down to the floor and as Shadow hit the ground, the steel head of the sledgehammer crashed onto his face and the black/red hedgehog clutched his face and seethed in the pain he was in.

"The head of the hammer just hit Shadow in the face! And not only that, Jake literally launched him out of the ring!" said Wooiser.

The referee went outside the ring and removed Shadow's hand, checking for blood and didn't see any aside from a huge bruise forming on his face.

"He may not be bleeding, but Shadow is definitely going to be wearing the wounds of war after this!" said Crysta.

Jake exited the ring, glared down at Shadow, and started to look under the ring, pulling out a burlap bag seconds later.

"What is that? A bag? What's he going to do with a bag?" Wooiser asked.

"I shudder to think…" Crysta shivered.

A sick smile came to Jake's face as he rolled back into the ring, untied the bag and poured the contents of it in the center of the ring.

"Now he's emptying…Uh oh! I think Shadow is in big trouble!" said Wooiser.

Everyone let out shocked gasps as well as some cheers when they saw countless shards of glass filling the center of the ring and Jake literally ate the burlap bag once it was empty.

"What in the wor…Jake just ate that bag!" said Crysta in disgust.

"And look at what was in it – glass, glass, and more glass! Somebody's about to get sliced up badly!" said Wooiser.

Licking his lips, Jake turned back and saw Shadow slowly stand up and make his way back to the apron of the ring. Beginning to laugh in an unsettling manner, Jake went to Shadow, grabbed him by his hair, and prepared to throw him into the ring and on the glass.

"It's a foregone conclusion that Shadow's about to start bleeding if he hits those glass shards!" said Crysta.

At the last second, Shadow grabbed Jake's head, dropped off the apron, and choked the demon hedgehog on the top rope for a few seconds.

"Shadow's using the top rope to choke Jake!" said Wooiser.

Getting free from Shadow, Jake choked multiple times as he held his throat and tried to get his breathing under control. Shadow took this chance to get back on the apron, grab the top rope, and leap up onto them.

"Look at Shadow!" said Crysta.

Quickly sizing Jake up, Shadow leaped at him, wrapped his legs around his head, and executed a Springboard Head Scissor Take Down that sent the demon hedgehog face-first into the glass shards and got a huge pop from the crowd.

"Oh no! Jake just got sent face-first into the glass that he put in the ring!" said Wooiser.

Jake clenched his fists as he crawled out of the shards and the referee looked at his face, seeing blood flowing profusely from multiple deep cuts all over his face and let everyone know.

"Oh! Jake's face is covered in blood! That means that Shadow is able to go for pins and submissions on him now!" said Crysta.

Shadow wasted no time in going for a pin as he kicked Jake onto his back and covered him.

1

2

Jake muscled out of the pin by pushing Shadow off of him and clear out of the ring.

"What a kick out that was! Shadow was sent right through the ropes and to the outside!" said Wooiser.

The sight of his own blood sent Jake into a frenzy as he quickly followed Shadow out of the ring and before Shadow knew it, Jake was laying into him with overwhelming punches that dropped the black/red hedgehog to the floor.

"Jake really dropped Shadow there! The blood must've set him into an even wilder craze than before!" said Crysta.

"They say that when you see your own blood in a fight it does something to you!" said Wooiser.

That didn't stop Jake either as he went to the side of the ring, searched under it, and pulled out a large steel pipe.

"Now he's got a big pipe! This hedgehog is dangerous without a weapon! Imagine what he can do with one!" said Crysta.

"Memories of that Steel Cage Weapons match is coming back to me!" said Wooiser.

Eyeing the pipe with an almost longing look, Jake went back to his opponent and started to unceremoniously hit Shadow all over his body repeatedly with it.

"This is almost too much to even watch!" said Crysta.

"This isn't even a match – it's a straight up fight between these guys and Jake isn't pulling any punches in it at all!" said Wooiser.

The fans in the crowd were wincing with each and every shot that Shadow was hit with and the black/red hedgehog himself grit his teeth and did all he could not to yell out in pain. Jake finished his attack and stalked around Shadow as the referee came over and begin to look for any signs of blood. Surprisingly, he found none.

"Shadow's not bleeding at all from that assault!?" Crysta asked.

"I call BS on that one! Nobody can take an ass-kicking like that without any blood to show for it!" said Wooiser.

Growing more agitated, Jake wiped some blood from his face before picking Shadow up onto his shoulder, and tackled him right into the nearby steel steps.

"Now Jake slams Shadow into the steps!" said Crysta.

Shadow slumped back against the steps but Jake was nowhere through as he ripped off the wrappings that was covering his arm.

"Jake just took the wrapping off his arm that's been there ever since we first saw him!" said Wooiser.

"Oh my God! What the hell is that!?" Crysta yelled in fear.

Everyone in the building gasped as they saw a long chain protruding from Jake's arm.

"That's a chain! And is it…actually coming from Jake's arm!?" Wooiser asked with wide eyes.

"It's a part of him!? Wow, and it looks like he's about to use it on Shadow!" said Crysta.

The demon hedgehog growled out as he wrapped the chain around Shadow's neck tightly and not only started to choke him, but he also started to slam the back of Shadow's head into the steel steps over and over.

"Oh damn! The brutality of this match just went up another notch!" said Wooiser.

"I almost want someone to come out here and stop this, but this match is no DQ so this is all legal unfortunately…But this is unbearable to even fathom, let alone look at!" said Crysta.

The physicality of Jake's attack was beginning to get hard for all the Mobians in the crowd to watch and the demon hedgehog was loving every moment of his torturing of Shadow. The Black Wind felt sharp pain shooting through the back of his head and he felt like he was going to pass out as the assault continued.

"And Jake is still slamming Shadow's head in and choking him!" said Wooiser.

"I don't think he's going to stop until he sees Shadow bleed!" said Crysta.

Jake eventually finished with one last head slam before unwrapping his chain from Shadow's neck, causing the hedgehog to drop to the ground.

"He finally stops! Man that was crazy!" said referee once again checked Shadow for any signs of blood and this time he spotted a crack in the back of Shadow's head from which blood was flowing like a river.

"Not surprisingly after that, Shadow's bleeding like a stuck pig! Now things are even as Jake can go for pins and submissions on him too!" said Crysta.

Jake licked his lips in a hungry fashion before covering Shadow.

1

2

Shadow quickly kicked out of the pin, to the shock of everyone in attendance.

"Okay, how did Shadow kick out of that!? There's no way after that beating he took!" said Wooiser.

Jake wasn't phased by the quick kick out at all as he once again set Shadow up against the steel steps and looked under the ring again while shaking some of the blood violently off his face. Everyone wondered what Jake was going to take out this time and once the huge hedgehog stood up, everyone let out shocked gasps when they saw the weapon Jake had – a baseball bat with nails embedded in the head of it.

"Oh my…No…No, this is off the page…" Crysta breathed out.

"Who the hell put these things under the ring in the first place!? And man, in the hands of Jake…This is not good for Shadow at all!" said Wooiser.

Swinging the bat around a few times as he went back to Shadow, he knelt down and looked the hedgehog in his face, relishing in the pain he was in.

"This guy is sick…It's like he finds pleasure in pain…" said Crysta.

Shadow looked Jake in his eyes before clenching his fist and throwing a right hook at him, connecting with his jaw.

"Uh oh! I think Shadow just messed up by doing that!" said Wooiser.

Jake revved back from the punch and something inside him snapped as he gripped the bat tightly and began to swing for the fences on Shadow, hitting him multiple times in his stomach and chest.

"I…I can't watch this! This is too much!" said Crysta as she covered her eyes.

"This is one of the most violent matches I've ever seen!" said Wooiser.

Many fans ringside cringed and even covered their eyes at the vicious sight and Shadow yelled out as he felt the bat smashing into him and the nails penetrating his flesh and he fell from his seated position to the ground, which Jake followed up with shots to his back.

"I can hear Shadow's yells…! Jake's still attacking him…!?" Crysta asked.

"Yeah, and he's loving it all too! The screams, the blood, the pain – it's like ecstasy to him!" said Wooiser.

Jake landed even more shots to Shadow before throwing the bat down to the ground while letting out a primal roar.

"Is…Is he done…?" Crysta asked as she slowly lowered her hands from her face.

"It looks like it, but the damage has been done for sure…Just take a look at Shadow…" said Wooiser.

Shadow was barely moving as even more blood protruded from the numerous wounds on his body.

"He looks like he's been in the biggest car accident ever…" said Crysta.

Jake started to feel a bit woozy from the blood loss from his forehead, but he fought through it as he turned Shadow over and covered him.

1

2

Just as the referee was about to make a three count, Shadow got his shoulder off the floor, causing the crowd to come alive again and cheer loudly for him.

"I don't care if he his the Ultimate Life Form! Nobody should be able to keep going after what Jake just did to him!" said Wooiser.

Jake rolled off of Shadow and got to a kneeling position just above Shadow's head, beginning to feel the effects of all the blood he lost.

"All the blood that Jake's lost looks to be taking their toll on him!" said Crysta.

Looking down at Shadow's bloody body, Jake sneered before rubbing his face, getting practically a handful blood, and rubbing his hand into Shadow's face, covering his face with his own blood, which igniting disgusted boos from the crowd.

"Alright, even I'll admit that rubbing your own blood into someone's face is a bit nasty!" said Wooiser.

"A bit!? It's downright disgusting and disrespectful!" said Crysta.

Shadow, though in a world of pain, was livid at Jake's act and just as he tried to get up, Jake covered him once more.

1

2

Shadow once again managed to kick out before the three count.

"And Shadow kicks out again!" said Wooiser.

Now beginning to breathe heavily, Jake was done playing games with his opponent. To keep from losing his balance from blood loss, Jake crawled over to the steel steps and, using his strength, pulled them out of their set place and pushed it over to where Shadow was.

"The loss of blood is really getting to Jake and the same can be said for Shadow! Both of these guys are really giving it their all to win this!" said Crysta.

"But who is going to win!? That's what we all want to know! It can go either way at this point! And what's Jake going to do with those steps!?" Wooiser asked.

Spitting out blood that had gotten in his mouth, Jake stood up and placed Shadow's body over the steps and stood over his head, growling sickeningly into his opponent's face as his blood dropped onto him.

"Man, the look on Jake's face is giving me the creeps!" said Crysta.

Suddenly, everyone saw Jake roar out once more before holding his head back, attempting his finisher and causing everyone to once again wince at what they knew was second away from coming.

"He's going for the Oblivion Impact! Shadow's about to have scrambled brains!" said Wooiser.

At the last second, mustering up all the strength he could, Shadow sprang off the steps to wrap his arms around Jake's head, getting a pop from the crowd.

"No way! Shadow still has some gas left in the tank!" said Crysta.

"And look at the position of his arms – he's going for the Chaos Nightmare!" said Wooiser.

Just as Shadow got his arms around his opponent's head and clutched his hair-quills for more leverage and descended down to the steel steps, Jake slammed his head into the side of Shadow's, hitting the Oblivion Impact just a fraction of a second before Shadow drilled him into the steps face-first, hitting the Chaos Nightmare and sending the crowd into one of the loudest pops of the night.

"Unbelievable! It looks like they hit their finishing moves on each other at the same time! And on those steel steps no less!" said Crysta.

"Jake hit his first, though! Man there's no way we'll ever see lightning strike twice like that again!" said Wooiser.

The impact of both of the finishing maneuvers, combined with the excessive blood loss from both Mobians, took their toll and both Shadow and Jake were motionless as they lay on the steps for a few seconds before, due to the unbalanced posture they were in, dropped off the steps and down to the ground, a huge pool of blood beginning to form underneath them.

"Shadow and Jake aren't moving at all!" said Crysta.

"Did these guys kill each other!? It wouldn't surprise me, to be honest!" said Wooiser.

The referee checked on both hedgehogs and after a few seconds he, along with the crowd, realized that both Shadow and Jake were unconscious and Jake's nose was completely crushed in from the Chaos Nightmare and Shadow was bleeding from the crack forming on the side of his head as a result of the Oblivion Impact.

"They're unconscious! Both of these guys are out cold!" said Crysta.

"No way! How in the heck can they both be out! There's still a match going on! We need a winner and a loser!" said Wooiser.

As the referee continued to check on the hedgehogs in hope of a response from once of them, he realized the position they were in – when they fell to the ground Shadow landed on top of Jake.

"Woozie, look! Shadow's on top of Jake! That's a pin!" said Crysta.

"No freaking way!" Wooiser exclaimed as the referee began to make the count.

1

2

3

The referee called for the bell, ending the match.

"Mercilessly, it's all over! Shadow has defeated Jake!" said Crysta.

_**(Crush 40 – "All Hail Shadow (Remix)")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, 'The Black Wind' Shadow The Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The crowd was half cheering and half in shock as the match came to an end.

"My God, it's actually finally over…" Crysta said breathlessly. "I…I don't know what to say about what we just saw…This match was one of the most ungodly things I've ever seen…"

"I still can't believe how this match ended!" said Wooiser. "After a hellish fight that saw both of these guys try to kill each other, Shadow gets the win and he doesn't even know that he won! He and Jake are both out cold from the brutality of this match!"

The referee held up the motionless arm of Shadow, signifying him as the winner before immediately calling for help from the back.

"And not surprising, our officials are coming out here stat to attend to these guys…I don't think they will ever fully heal from what we've seen…" said Crysta.

Many officials came from the back and began to tend to both Shadow and Jake, bringing two stretchers with them as well.

"And they aren't waking up any time soon so that only way to get them out of here is on stretchers," said Wooiser.

As Shadow and Jake were being loaded onto the stretchers, Rouge, Lily, and Reo came out from behind to check on their respective companions as they began to wheeled to the back.

"Those are three very worried individuals there, ladies and gentlemen," said Crysta. "Regardless of how we personally feel for Shadow and Jake, they gave it their all tonight in a match I won't be forgetting anytime soon," said Crysta.

"And when those guys wake up I wonder how they're going to react," said Wooiser. "I mean, this match ended with them both unconscious and oblivious to the result! I know that they both expected to be walking out of this thing on their own power!"

"True that," said Crysta. "We'll just have to wait and see how things go and who knows when we will see those guys back in action?"

Wooiser shrugged. "You got me there. With the amount of blood they lost and the injuries they sustained, it may be a while before we see Shadow and Jake again."

"Nonetheless, the result of this match is official," said Crysta. "Though unconscious, Shadow has defeated Jake in what was truly a barbaric and hard fought match."

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

Scourge and Simian were conversing with each other in the backstage area.

"_Man, we got to get back on track because we aren't even done with tonight!" _said Wooiser. _"And check this out! The SWA Champ and his heavy are chatting about something back there!"_

"_And I bet my bottom dollar that it concern's Simian's upcoming match against Sonic!"_ said Crysta. _"I wonder what those guys are cooking up!"_

"_Whatever it is, it spells trouble and certain defeat for Sonic!"_ said Wooiser.

The Mobians continued to talk a few seconds longer before a dark smile came to Simian's face and he made his way towards the ring area, Scourge smirking as he watched his teammate leave.

* * *

_**~Locker Room Area~**_

Outside of their locker room Sonic, Sonia, and Manic were having a quick last talk with each other before Sonic's match with Simian. "Hey Sis, don't even sweat that loss to Tiara and Honey," said Sonic as he placed a hand on Sonia's shoulder. "You and Rouge'll bounce back from this."

"Definitely," Manic said as well to encourage her. "They got lucky tonight and that ain't gonna happen when it comes time for you guys' rematch."

Sonia gave both of her brothers a smile. "Thanks a lot guys. That means a lot. But at this point, it's not about me – it's about both of you. Manic, you got a chance to become the SWA Champion by taking that title from Scourge and Sonic's match against Simian is up next."

Sonic's signature smirk came to his face. "Yeah, and I'm gonna kick that overgrown 235 pound bag of monkey crap's ass for costing me that title in the first place."

"Watch your back though bro," said Manic as he looked over at the blue hedgehog. "Those Destructix guys'll pull anything to come out on top."

"Heh, let 'em throw whatever they want," Sonic said confidentally as he crossed his arms. "In fact, I'm counting on that gorilla trying something."

Sonia held her fist out to Sonic. "Well said brother. And just know, if you need our help, we got your back."

"Ditto," Manic added as he did the same as his sister.

Sonic smiled at his siblings before bumping knuckles with them. "Well, it's time to do it to it! It's payback time!" Revving up his legs, he took off running down the hall so fast he created a whirlwind that would've taken Manic and Sonia with him had they not held onto the one of the doors that flew open.

"Ugh, I don't think I'll ever get used to that," Sonia grumbled, which got a chuckle out of Manic.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Well, those three sibs are full of themselves, aren't they!?" said Wooiser. "Sonia and Manic saying their gonna get payback is one thing, but Manic saying he's going to beat Scourge tonight and take the title!? What the heck are those hedgehogs on!?"

"They're confident in themselves as well as their abilities!" said Crysta. "And that brings us to our next match up that features the former SWA Champion looking to get revenge on the individual who single-handedly stopped him from regaining his championship!"

"Which he ain't gonna get!" said Wooiser. "Whatever plan the Destructix has got going is going to come to fruition and it's going to be a sad day for our former SWA Champion!"

* * *

_**~Singles Match; Sonic The Hedgehog VS. Sergeant Simian~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a Singles match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Three 6 Mafia – "Some Bodies Gonna Get It")**_

Boos sounded out from the crowd as the music played and Simian came out from behind the curtain, rolling his shoulders a few times before he ripped off his shirt on the stage, showing off his muscles as camo pyro exploded on the sides of the stage before he made his way down the ramp. Reaching the ring, Simian showed some athleticism by leaping from the floor up onto the apron with ease, and entering the ring, doing a few prep leaps.

"Introducing first, representing the Destructix, from The Great Mobian Jungle, weighing in at 235 lbs., Sergeant Simian!" said the ring announcer.

"Okay, that there was something new!" said Crysta. "I didn't know that Simian had reflexes like that! That was just about as agile as someone like Sonic!"

"Haha, this has got to be part of what our reigning defending SWA Champion Scourge told him backstage! We all know Simian has strength for days and if he can add agility to that, it's a forgone conclusion that Sonic is done like dinner! What we saw Simian do to Sonic during his rematch with Scourge is nothing compared to what we're about to see!"

Simian went to his corner and waited for his opponent to arrive.

_**(Michael Tavera – "Burning Way Past Cool")**_

The crowd exploded with loud cheers as the music played and blue lights started to flicker on and off. Seconds later, Sonic came out from behind the curtain with his signature red guitar and as he stood in the middle of the stage, he played to the beat of the music before performing a solo in the middle of the song, blue pyro exploding as he finished. Smirking, he placed his guitar on his shoulder before running down the ramp and sliding into the ring.

"And the opponent, from Christmas Island, weighing in at 88 lbs., 'The Blue Blur' Sonic The Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

"Listen to that crowd!" said Crysta. "The people of Mobotropolis haven't forgotten their old hero and they're showing Sonic so much love that you'd think he was one of their own!"

"Bah, like that really means anything!" said Wooiser. "And I hope Sonic enjoyed that little mini-performance during his entrance because after this match is over he's not going to be playing much of anything because Simian's going to break him into pieces!"

Sonic placed his guitar outside the ring and went to his corner. All the while, the crowd was cheering and applauding the blue hedgehog as Simian cracked his neck and knuckles. Moments later, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Sonic and Simian, one on one!" said Wooiser.

The match started off with a bang as Sonic ran at Simian and the gorilla threw a Clothesline at him, just barely missing.

"Simian misses a Clothesline right at the start of the match!" said Crysta.

Sonic ran into the ropes, bounced off them, and ran back at Simian, who had bent over, ready to drill the hedgehog with a Back Body Drop. Sonic put on the brakes right in front of Simian, revved up his foot, and landed a kick to Simian's face so hard that it knocked the gorilla down to the mat on his back, clutching his nose tightly.

"Okay, the referee has to do something about this! No way can Sonic just get away with flagrantly kicking his opponent in the face like that!" said Wooiser.

Blood began to seep through Simian's fingers and the crowd reacted loudly to it as sonic went for a quick pin on his downed opponent.

1

2

Simian elbowed Sonic's head repeatedly, breaking the pin.

"Simian's breaks the pin with elbow after elbow and look! That kick did a lot more damage than we thought – it smashed his nose in!" said Crysta.

Simian got to his feet and continued to rain numerous elbows on Sonic as the former SWA Champion did all he could to protect himself from his powerful opponent's attack. Simian then grabbed Sonic's arm, pulled him to his feet, and whipped him into the ropes.

"Simian's about to make Sonic pay for making him bleed!" said Wooiser.

As Sonic came back to him, Simian wrapped his large arms around the hedgehog' waist, lifted him off his feet, and locked on an excruciating Bear Hug.

"Submission hold locked on! And Simian's putting every bit of strength he has into that!" said Crysta.

Sonic could barely breathe as the gorilla literally began to squeeze the life out of him, but he was resilient as he refused to give up when the referee asked if he wanted to.

"It'd be much easier for him if he just gave up!" said Wooiser.

Simian heard Sonic's refusal and proceeded to shake him like a rag doll before executing a Belly-To-Belly Suplex on him, landing in a pinning position in the process.

1

Sonic quickly kicked out, but immediately grabbed his waist as he felt the effects of the Bear Hug taking shape.

"Perhaps kicking out that quick wasn't the best thing for Sonic because his midsection is in a real bad way!" said Crysta.

Simian smirked before getting to his feet and kicked Sonic across the ring until he went under the bottom ropes out of the ring.

"And Sonic is kicked like a soccer ball to the outside!" said Wooiser.

Sonic took a few deep breaths as he crawled to the barricade and used them to help get to his feet. Simian rolled his shoulders a bit before he decided to back into the adjacent ropes to get more momentum and ran towards the other side of the ring to dive out at Sonic.

"Is Simian about to dive outside the ring at Sonic!?" Crysta asked.

Utilizing his speed, Sonic quickly ran at the apron of the ring and landed a Dropkick right to Simian's face the moment the gorilla stuck his head through the ropes to execute his attack.

"Oh no! A Dropkick from Sonic stops Simian dead in his tracks!" said Wooiser.

Simian stumbled a bit backwards to the middle of the ring, giving Sonic enough time to slide back into the ring and roll Simian up into a pin.

1

2

Simian muscled out of the pin.

"Sonic almost had him beat there!" said Crysta.

Sonic landed on his feet and, while holding his still throbbing midsection, he went back to work on Simian with multiple kicks. Seeing that Simian was trying to make it back to his feet and wanting to keep him ground, Sonic leaped onto the gorilla's back and began to attack him with punches and elbows.

"Dang it ref, you can't let Sonic get away with doing this!" said Wooiser in defense of Simian.

Eating many shots, Simian got back up regardless and threw Sonic off of him and down to the mat. Sonic sprang back to his feet and ran to attack Simian again, but he ran right into the awaiting arms of Simian, who turned around a few times before drilling Sonic back-first into the mat with a Powerslam that shook the ring and landed in an immediate pinning position.

1

Sonic instinctively got his shoulder up, breaking the pin though he was hurting badly from the focused attacks on his body.

"What a Powerslam that was delivered by Simian! I can't believe Sonic kicked out of that as quick as he did!" said Crysta.

Simian rolled to the edge of the ring, taking Sonic with him and got out of the ring with his opponent. Simian scooped Sonic up horizontally in his arms as if he were going for another Powerslam and turned to one of the steel steps.

"Sonic's about to get squashed like a tomato!" said Wooiser.

Gripping Sonic tightly, the gorilla ran for the steps but just as he was going to slam Sonic into them, the hedgehog managed to swing his legs out of his opponent's grasp, swing them over to his side, and drive Simian face-first into the steps with a Modified Single Arm DDT, getting loud cheers from the crowd as Simian slumped on top of the steps.

"What a counter! Simian's head and arm must be in unbearable pain right now!" said Crysta.

Sonic wiped his brow before getting up, grabbing Simian, and throwing him back into ring, covering him after reentered himself.

1

2

Simian kicked out of the pin, a look of both pain and anger written on his face.

"I don't know how Sonic pulled that off, but even that wasn't enough to keep the big guy down!" said Wooiser.

Sonic began to drive his knee down onto Simian's arm over and over again to soften it up before attempting to lock on an Armbar.

"Good move by Sonic! Weakening the arm before going for a submission on it!" said Crysta.

Simian, gritting his teeth tightly, fought his way to his feet just as Sonic was going to fully lock the hold on and he held the hedgehog up in the air with one arm, surprising many with his incredible feat of strength.

"Now that's what I call a display of strength and power!" said Wooiser.

Sonic looked around for an alternative but found none. A second later, Simian drove him down to the mat on his back with a Modified Powerbomb and bridged the hedgehog into a pin.

1

2

Sonic managed to kick out just before the count of three, getting cheers from the crowd.

"Sonic kicks out after a brilliant submission counter from Simian!" said Crysta.

Simian quickly caught Sonic's legs onto his shoulder and lifted him up into the Powerbomb position.

"Simian's about to drill the former SWA Champ into the mat!" said Wooiser.

Just as Simian was going to slam Sonic down once more, the hedgehog hooked his legs around the gorilla's head and took him down with him, executing a Hurricarana and hooking one of Simian's legs in a pin.

1

2

Simian managed to kick out before three and the crowd responded with boos.

"Simian just barely kicks out after a counter from Sonic! These guys are matching each other move for move right now!" said Crysta.

Sonic got up and swung his foot at Simian's head, connecting and dropping the gorilla back down on his side.

"Another kick to the face from Sonic! Coming from him, those have to be illegal!" said Wooiser.

Sonic got up and as he clutched his midsection, made his way over to one of the turnbuckles and climbed to the top of it.

"Sonic's gone to the top! This is just like what we saw Tails do earlier – going upstairs while in a bad way! Hopefully the result won't be the same!" said Crysta.

Everyone was watching to see what kind of trick Sonic would pull out as he stood tall on the turnbuckle, his back to the ring and holding one arm up in the air.

"What is he about to do!?" Wooiser wondered out loud.

Revving his arm back to get more momentum, Sonic propelled himself backwards while spinning multiple times in midair.

"Oh my! What an innovative move! I've never seen this before!" said Crysta.

Just as Sonic was going to land on Simian, the gorilla rolled out of the way and Sonic crashed onto the mat on his front, doing even more damage to his body than already was done.

"And Simian moved out of the way! Whatever Sonic was going for, it didn't work!" said Wooiser.

As Sonic clutched his body and rolled a few times on the ring in pain, Simian smirked before leaping onto Sonic with a short Elbow Drop and covering him.

1

2

Sonic got his shoulder off the mat, breaking the pin and getting cheers and chants of his name from the crowd.

"Sonic kicks out even after eating a hard elbow! And listen to the crowd! They are fully behind the former SWA Champ!" said Crysta.

"A lot of good their chanting's gonna do!" Wooiser said as he rolled his eyes.

Simian landed a knee to Sonic's ribs before getting up and going over to the turnbuckle and climbing them just like Sonic did, only he crouched down while facing the ring and waited for Sonic to get to his feet.

"Now Simian's looking to fly as well!" said Crysta.

Coughing a few times, Sonic slowly and gingerly got to his feet and turned so that he was facing Simian and that's when the gorilla made his move, leaping off the turnbuckle and flying right for Sonic with his arm outstretched.

"Yeah! Show him how it's done Simian!" said Wooiser.

At the last second, Sonic sidestepped the attack, leaped up, and caught Simian in his chin with his knee, causing everyone in the arena to hold their chins as they saw the impact.

"A Flying Knee to the chin! And it was even more devastating from Simian flying right at Sonic!" said Crysta.

Simian hit the mat hard and held his chin tightly as he rolled to try and get out of the ring, but was stopped at the edge by Sonic who quickly covered him

1

2

Simian got his foot on the rope, breaking the pin which got even more boos from the crowd for the way the pin was broken.

"Whew! Those ropes were in the right place at the right time!" said Wooiser.

Sonic rolled off of Simian and held his ribs as he lay on the mat to catch his breath.

"Sonic sure is in a lot of pain right now from Simian's earlier attack on him! Wonder if he can come back from this!" said Crysta.

While the former SWA Champion tried to regain his bearings and the referee checked on him, Simian rolled out of the ring and picked up a chair from ringside.

"Knew it was only a matter of time before this! Remember what Scourge told Simian – take care of Sonic no matter what the cost! Guess that means even getting DQ'ed if that's what it takes!" said Wooiser.

Gripping the chair, Simian rolled back into the ring just as the referee noticed he had a weapon and began to warn him not to use it. Simian ignored the referee's warning and simply waited for Sonic to get up.

"He really doesn't care about getting disqualified!" said Crysta.

The hedgehog took a deep breath as he held his stomach, got up, turned to Simian, and everything else seemed to go in slow motion.

"Sonic's head is about to go from here to the moon!" said Wooiser.

Simian ran at Sonic and swung the chair at him, aiming for his head. Sonic ducked out of the way and Simian lost his balance from how much energy he put into the swing and stumbled into the ropes, dropping the chair outside.

"He missed! Sonic got out of the way and now Simian's hung up on the ropes!" said Crysta.

Sonic saw his chance and sprang off the mat, leaped on the middle ropes perpendicular to the ones Simian was on, and leaped off them at the gorilla, driving his leg over the back of his head, hitting a modified version of the Sonic Boom and getting a large pop from the crowd as he went out of the ring and Simian crashed down to the mat on his back.

"No way in hell! Sonic actually hit the Sonic Boom on Simian while he was on the ropes!" said Wooiser.

Sonic grabbed a hold of the ropes and kept himself from going to the floor and saw Simian was laid out on the mat. Wanting to put the exclamation mark on the match, Sonic ran over to one of the nearest turnbuckles and leaped on top of it, twirling his arms around and getting a pop from the crowd.

"The Sonic Boom wasn't enough for Sonic – he wants to put Simian away for good with the Spin Jump!" said Crysta.

Sizing Simian up, Sonic leaped off the turnbuckle, performed a front flip, and slammed down onto Simian stomach first, hitting the Spin Jump and landing in a pinning position.

1

2

3

"DAMN IT!" Wooiser shouted.

The referee called for the bell, ending the match.

"It's all over! Sonic has defeated Simian!" said Crysta.

_**(Michael Tavera – "Burning Way Past Cool")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, 'The Blue Blur' Sonic The Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

Chants of "Sonic!" filled the Mobotropolis Arena the moment the three count was made.

"Sonic did it!" said Crysta. "He gets his revenge on Simian!"

"How in the hell did Sonic pull this one off!? That Sonic Boom that led to all of this was freaking impossible for even him to do!"

"If you ask me, Simian bringing in that chair is what led to his own downfall! He took his mind of the match!" said Crysta.

Sonic held his midsection as he stood back up and backed into the ropes, holding his free arm up in victory.

"It would appear that the Destructix's plan to keep Sonic at bay was a failure!" said Crysta.

"Where the heck were the others in this thing!? Simian could have used some help guys!" said Wooiser.

"Perhaps they were told not to interfere! Whatever the case, Sonic picks up a huge win here tonight!" said Crysta.

Sonic athletically backflipped out of the ring and as he ws going to make his way up the ramp, he looked at the fans ringside and smirked before proceeding to run around the ring, slapping hi-fives with all of them before picking up his guitar and going up the ramp, doing the same thing.

"Oh give me a…!" Wooiser began.

"Don't you even go there! It was alright for Lightning to gloat, but Sonic can't right!? Shut up!" Crysta said, cutting the eagle off.

Simian clutched his midsection as he backed up to one of the corners of the ring, glaring out at Sonic who started to play along to his theme music once again.

"Screw this! Simian ain't through by a long shot! This is only the beginning, just you wait and see!" said Wooiser.

"WHAT-ever!" Crysta said, growing tired of Wooiser. "Oh, it would seem that Sasha's standing by in the back! Hey Sash, what's up girl?"

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

"Hey Crysta, hey Wooiser!" said Sasha as she held up her microphone. "Hoo boy, 'Sudden Impact' has certainly been a night to remember and we still aren't through! We have our SWA Championship match coming up in just a few more moments and I'm standing by with one half of that match, the number one contender Manic The Hedgehog!"

The crowd cheered as Manic was shown beside Sasha. "I got to say Manic, I'm a bit surprised to see you still in one piece after your brother almost blew you and Sonia away!"

"Heh, trust me, I feel the same way," the hedgehog replied. "And speaking of which, way to go bro on beating Simian tonight!"

The crowd cheered in response as Sasha spoke. "Congrats to Sonic, indeed in a great match! And speaking of which, your match against Scourge for the SWA Title is coming up and we've seen a lot of crazy and shocking things happen tonight! Would it be a safe that we've yet to see the craziest of all and that would be you very well taking the SWA Title away from Scourge? Or do you think the Destructix will play a role in trying to keep that from happening? If so, what do you plan to do about it?"

Manic smirked as he took out one of his drum sticks and twirled it around. "You better believe it. Scourge thought that me challenging him was nothing more than a joke. Well, six days ago he learned first hand that I'm the real deal when he turned on me in our tag match. Not only did I kick out after being hit with the most devastating weapon he has, but I went on to win the match by myself. And when tonight's over, I'm going to go one step further and leave him completely speechless when I become the new SWA Champion. And as for the Destructix, it's simple – if they want some, they can come get some."

Grinning, Manic turned to make his way towards the ring area and Sasha waved to him. "Catch you later Manic and good luck in your match! Peoples, that could be our next SWA Champion right there! Oh!" Looking to the side, Sahsa saw Chaos leaned up against the wall. "Lucky me! I can get two interviews for the price of one because this is a guy I've been wanting to talk to for a while now!"

Chaos looked over and a smirk came to his face as he saw the wolf approach him. "Well, look what we have here. To what do I owe this honor?"

"An interview is classified as an honor now?" Sasha asked. "Hold up a sec! I'm the one asking questions here! And my question to you Chaos is for the past month you've been…stalking all of the champions here in SWA and we're all curious to know which champion you've set your focus on, if any at all!"

A chuckle came from Chaos. "Come now, me telling you and everyone else would spoil the surprise. But I'll let you in on something – keep your eyes peeled tomorrow night because you just may find out." Standing up off the wall, Chaos took his leave from the area.

"Very cryptic words to say the least!" said Sasha. "That guy is just all kinds of weird! Crysta, Wooiser, back to you guys!"

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Thanks Sasha!" said Crysta. "Oh boy, it looks like we may find out just which one of our champions Chaos is going after! Message to all the champions – watch your backs!"

"Alright, who does Sasha think she is to make such a ballsy statement that Manic is the next SWA Champion!? Is she trying to say that Scourge is going to lose tonight or something!?"

"Open your ears Woozie!" Crysta hollered. "She said that he _could _be the next SWA Champion! So yes, it is a possibility that Scourge will lose the title!"

"I oughta go back there and straighten her out for even thinking that!" said the eagle.

Crysta had enough of Wooiser and made a move to smacl him but she was cut off by the lights going off in the arena. "Huh? What's going on?"

_**(Bone Thugs-n-Harmony – "East 1999")**_

The crowd responded to the black out as well as the music with confusion and dark mist seemed to form out of nowhere around the ring, on the ramp, and on the stage.

"What the heck!? What's up with the cloud-work!?" Wooiser asked.

"I have no idea, but this is giving me the creeps!" Crysta shivered.

As the lights began to flicker a few times before coming back on, everyone looked into the ring and saw a lone figure standing in the center of it.

"Yo! Someone's in the ring!" said Wooiser.

"But who…Oh my gosh! Look who it is!" said Crysta.

Everyone gasped as they recognized the individual as Mephiles The Dark.

"Mephiles! It's Mephiles!" said Crysta. "We haven't seen him for an entire month!"

"He's baaack!" Wooiser said in a singsong voice.

Mephiles looked out around the crowd before letting loose with his signature laugh and the lights went off. As they can back on, the hedgehog was nowhere to be found and the dark mist had disappeared.

"Mephiles has returned to the SWA!" said Crysta. "This can't be anything good!"

"The dark one has risen again and ready to wreck even more havoc than before, I bet!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Chip's Office~**_

"So Mephiles is back. Man, it's been one crazy night so far and we still got the main event to go," said Chip as he stretched out his body, a cheeseburger in his hand. "Well, you both have gotten your taste of how the action is when you're actually here." He turned in his chair and looked at the other two Mobians that had been watching all of the action with him. "So, what do you both think?"

One of them, a brown female rabbit with brown eyes and brown hair who was drinking a milkshake, raised her eyebrows and nodded. "I gotta say, you weren't kidding when you said the live experience would be totally different from watching at home. This has been pretty freaking awesome."

Chip grinned big. "See? I told you that you'd enjoy this Emi. And you got a chance to not only take part in the action but also help run things around here to help make it even better."

"Hehe, never ever thought for a moment that I could help run a wrestling company," Emi said, returning Chip's smile. "But Bro, you know I'm not all that familiar with wrestling aside from the couple of matches you've shown me back home and including what you've shown me here."

"No worries Sis," the tiger said as he spun around in his seat a few times. "If there's anyone two people that I know could help me with this, and be naturals at it, it's both of you. So what do you say?"

A thoughtful look came to her face. "Hmm…You know what? Count me in! This could be a lot of fun!"

"Awesome!" Chip cheered as he and Emi hi-fived. As they did, they heard a groan come from the third Mobian in the room. "Huh? What's up with you?"

The Mobian, a blue cat with yellow eyes and long flowing aqua hair, looked over at him and Emi and narrowed her eyes slightly. "The two of you and your constant happy-go-lucky attitudes can be real annoying at times."

Emi giggled. "Oh come on Galaxy. You know you love us regardless of how we act."

"Ugh, whatever you say," Galaxy responded as she looked back at the TV.

Chip grinned over at the cat with a knowing smirk. "Well? Admit it, you enjoyed all you saw didn't you?"

Rolling her eyes, Galaxy folded her arms behind her head. "It was alright, I guess."

"You guess?" Emi giggled as she took a sip of her milkshake. "You were practically on the edge of you seat with virtually every match."

Galaxy "hmphed" but heard Chip's voice afterwards. "And it was your idea to check out the matches tonight before you decided whether or not you were going to sign up for the job Gal."

"I know what I said doofus," the cat hissed as she stood out of her seat and walked over to Chip, swinging her hips as she did so. Once reaching him, she sat down on his lap. "So let me get this straight, you know, to make sure I understand. You want Emi and I to be your partners when it comes to running things around here and you also want us to be competitors here. That about right?"

Chip nodded, smiling. "Yep, pretty much. And Emi's already said she's on board. How about you?"

Galaxy thought about the offer. "Hmm…I don't know. But you did say that wrestling events roll in a lot of money so…You know what? This sounds interesting. I can definitely see myself being an authority figure.

"You already are, technically," Chip and Emi said in unison.

Smirking, Galaxy adjusted herself so that she leaned her back into Chip's chest, wrapping his arms around her waist and gave him a quick kiss on his cheeks and lips. "Alright, I'm in too. Just one condition."

Chip tightened his arms around her slightly. "And that would be?"

Galaxy looked around the office and pursed her lips. "This office is going to need some redecoration to better suit my needs."

"Yeah! Same here!" Emi piped in. "And I know just the things that will really make this place stand out and be even more awesome looking!"

Chip shook his head, a smile on his face. "Heh, I wonder if everyone is going to be ready for you two."

"Heh, they better be ready because the two of us are officially here to stay," said Galaxy.

"And we're looking forward to turning this place upside down and having a ball! Team Unmei is officially in full effect!" Emi said cheerfully before sipping her milkshake again.

Chip smiled at them as he took a bite of his cheeseburger. "Thanks girls. It's going to be cool having you both around here. So, what do you say we enjoy the main event together?"

"Sounds good to me," said Galaxy as she took a bite of Chip's burger as well.

"Heh, this is gonna be awesome," said Emi as she and her teammates turned their attention to the big screen TV.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Holy cow!" said Wooiser in excitement. "Who were those two hot mamas back there with Chip!?"

"I have no idea, but from what we got out of that conversation their names are Emi and Galaxy!" said Crysta. "And did we hear that right!? They're going to be helping Chip out when it comes to running SWA!"

"They must be the two that the Boss Man's been talking to for the past month!" said Wooiser. "Why in the hell didn't he let us know that they were girls, and fine as all hell ones too!?"

Crysta rolled her eyes before smacking Wooiser in his face. "Hopefully we'll get some more intell on Emi and Galaxy tomorrow night when we head to the Oil Ocean Center! From what we saw, it would seem that Galaxy is the apple of Chip's eye!"

"Lucky bastard…" Wooiser muttered.

"And speaking of the Oil Ocean Center, I wonder who's going to be the SWA Champion when we get there!" said Crysta. "And after a long and unpredictable night we are finally about to find out! At long last it's time for our main event and this is sure going to be a good one! Without further ado, let's get into the action!"

* * *

_**~SWA Championship Match; Scourge The Hedgehog (c) VS. Manic The Hedgehog~**_

_**(Coolio – "It Takes A Thief")**_

Loud cheers came from the crowd as the music played and green lights flickered on and off. Moments later, the stage opened up and Manic rose out of it playing along to the music on his drum set, finishing with a hit on one of the cymbals and green pyro exploded on the sides of the stage. Chants of "Manic!" started from the crowd as the hedgehog leaped out of his seat, sprinted down the ramp, and entered the ring.

"Manic sure is ready to rock and roll as he attempts to take the SWA Championship away from Scourge and make it his own!" said Crysta. "And Manic brought up a good point – Scourge laid him out with the Spear six days ago and Manic not only survived it but went on to win not only just the match but the awards for 'Finisher Of The Night' and 'Submission Of The Night' too!"

"All of the planets must've been aligned that night because there's no other explanation for how Manic did that!" said Wooiser. "Well, lightning ain't gonna strike twice and mark my words when I say this dude ain't leaving here with the SWA Championship!"

Manic removed his vest and placed it on the outside of the ring before going to his corner and waiting for his opponent to arrive.

_**(Nas feat. Puff Daddy – "Hate Me Now")**_

Some of the loudest boos of the night that were on par with the reception Asui received came from the crowd as the music blasted through the arena. Seconds later, Scourge came from behind the curtain, wearing his sunglasses and jacket with the SWA Title around his waist. He held up his hands in the sign for the Destructix before letting his jack fall off his shoulders a bit and heading down the ramp as green pyro exploded on the ramp with each step he took. After reaching the ring, Scourge slid into it and proceeded to go to his corner and lean smugly into it, raising his sunglasses and smirking across the ring at Manic.

"Oh snap! You know what something, we hardly saw much of the champ tonight and now I think I know why! Because he wanted to show himself while debuting that kick-ass new theme!" said Wooiser. "And I agree wholeheartedly – go on ahead and hate him people! No matter what, that belt ain't going anyplace!"

"I think it's safe to say that they already do hate him!" said Crysta. "And I wonder what Scourge's plan of attack going into this match is going to be! We all already know that he may not be able to take Manic out with the Spear so he'll most likely have to find a different way to earn victory and leave with the SWA Title in his possession!"

After Scourge removed his jacket and sunglasses and placed them outside the ring, the ring announcer began the formal introductions. "Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is the main event of the evening! A Singles match for the SWA Championship"

The crowd cheered in response.

"Introducing first, the challenger, from Eastern Mobius, weighing in at 77 lbs., Manic The Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer, at which the crowd continued to cheer as Manic ran a hand through his hair-quills, smirking out at the crowd. "And the opponent, representing the Destructix, from Christmas Island, weighing in at 88 lns., ladies and gentlemen, he is the reigning, defending SWA Champion, Scourge The Hedgehog!" the crowd booed loudly as Scourge shook his head from side to side in a mocking fashion at the crowd and rubbed his hand over his title belt.

Manic cracked his necks and held onto the top ropes as Scourge smirked before kneeling, undoing his title belt from around his waist, and tossed it to the referee, who held the title up high for all to see before giving it to the ring announcer on the outside.

"It's been such a crazy night and we're finally here at the SWA Championship match!" said Wooiser.

"This one's for all the money! Whoever wins this will leave with the most prestigious prize in our company!" said Crysta.

After the referee got into position, he called for the bell and the main event was underway.

"And here we go! Scourge and Manic, one on one in our main event!" said Wooiser.

"And the SWA Championship is on the line!" said Crysta.

The crowd was real hyped after such a long and great night of action and they were on the edge of their seats for the main event.

"For once, I agree with the crowd! Let's do this!" said Wooiser.

Scourge and Manic circled each other a few times before Scourge mockingly held his hand up, motioning to Manic to engage him in a test of strength.

"Scourge is actually wanting to engage in a test of strength!? Totally not like him!" said Crysta.

Manic was real wary as he approached the SWA Champion and once he was going to lock hands with Scourge, he put his hand right in his face and flipped him off, igniting loud boos from the crowd.

"Oooh, flipping the bird right in Manic's face!" Wooiser laughed.

Extremely irked, Manic threw a punch at Scourge, which was ducked and Scourge quickly rolled Manic up into a pin,

1

Manic kicked out of the pin and backed up a bit as Scourge sprang to his feet, smirking right at him.

"Manic kicks out quickly but he had better be careful not to fall for any more of Scourge's tricks!" said Crysta.

Manic blew some of his hair-quills out of his face before standing up and once again circling the ring with Scourge and seeing the champion rush him. Manic threw a quick hook that Scourge ducked underneath and quickly got behind Manic afterwards, wrapping his arms around his waist and attempting a German Suplex.

"Alright! German Suplex courtesy of the champ coming up!" said Wooiser.

Manic quickly reversed the attempt by hooking his legs around Scourge's waist from behind and rolling him up into a pin.

1

2

The referee's hand almost came down for a three count but Scourge kicked out and the crowd booed as they thought the match was about to be over in record time.

"Whoa! Manic counters the German Suplex and rolled Scourge up with what I thought was a pinning roll up as well! That was close!" said Crysta.

Both hedgehogs got to their feet and backed into opposite ropes before running at one another. Manic went for a Clothesline, but Scourge ducked the attack and wrapped his arms around one of his opponent's legs. Manic had no time to react as Scourge hoisted him up in the air and fell to his back, slamming Manic down hard on his front to the mat.

"Scourge hits a perfect Flapjack on Manic!" said Wooiser.

Manic's face made hard contact with the mat as when he turned onto his front, his nose and lips were bleeding heavily.

"And the number one contender's bleeding pretty badly from that fall!" said Crysta.

Scourge smirked at his handiwork before covering Manic.

1

2

Manic got his shoulder up, breaking the pin and getting cheers from the crowd.

"He got lucky with that kick out!" said Wooiser.

Scourge landed a few punches to Manic before standing up and waiting for him to get to his feet. Manic shook the cobwebs out of his head, got up to his feet, and Scourge made his move, running at him. Manic saw the champion coming and quickly locked his arm around his head, bringing him down to the mat in a seated position with a Snapmare and immediately locked his arm over and under Scourge's, locking on a Butterfly and pulling back on the champion's arms.

"Scourge ran right into a Butterfly from Manic and boy does he have a tight one locked on! Scourge might have no choice but to tap out here!" said Crysta.

Scourge grit his teeth before yelling out and trying to shake his way out of the hold but to no avail. The referee asked Scourge if he wanted to give up and he vehemently refused to do so.

"Give up!? Yeah right! That ain't in the champ's vocabulary!" said Wooiser.

Manic pulled Scourge to his feet, keeping the submission locked on Scourge as he executed a Tiger Suplex on him, bridging into a pin in the process.

1

Scourge kicked out of the pin and held the back of his head.

"Refusing to give up and kicking out of a Tiger Suplex! Scourge sure is on his game tonight to try and retain his title!" said Crysta.

Manic quickly stopped Scourge from trying to get away by grabbing his hair-quills and getting back up to his feet, landing a few punches to his gut, causing the champion to cough up saliva with each shot. Grabbing onto Scourge's arm, Manic was about to whip him into the ropes when a sudden jab from the champion knocked him off balance and forced him to release him.

"Nice punch champ! Way to get him off you!" said Wooiser.

Manic then found himself begin tackled down to the mat and getting hammered with devastating punches to the face over and over from Scourge. The referee tried to pull Scourge off of Manic, but the champion was relentless and wouldn't get up, forcing the referee to begin counting him out.

"And Scourge lands even more punches to Manic! He'd better watch out not to get DQ'ed here, but even if he did he would keep the title!" said Crysta.

At the count of four, Scourge stopped attacking Manic and covered him.

1

Manic, though woozy, kicked out quickly of the pin.

"Thee guys really do have a problem with not just staying down tonight!" said Wooiser.

Loud boos sounded from the crowd everyone looked at the entrance way, seeing a figure come from behind the curtain.

"Huh? What's going on? Oh, look here's here!" said Crysta.

Scourge looked over as well and the smirk he had on his face returned as he saw Fiona sauntering down the ramp.

"Hey-hey, it's Fiona! Looks like she's coming down to support her hedgehog!" said Wooiser.

The fox met eyes with her lover and returned his smirk as she reached the ring, got on the apron, and beckoned him to her. Scourge happily obliged as he went over to Fiona and proceeded to engage in a hot and heavy kiss with her, getting boos from the crowd.

"Ugh, give me a break!" said Crysta.

Fiona pulled away from the kiss and licked her lips seductively before winking at Scourge, getting off the apron, and making her way over to the commentary table to join Wooiser and Crysta.

"And it looks like we got company tonight! Hey Fiona, pull up a seat and get comfortable!" said Wooiser.

Fiona smirked as she sat down and crossed her legs seductively. "Don't mind if I do. How're you two doing tonight?"

"Even better now that you're here!" said Wooiser. Crysta didn't say anything but opted to roll her eyes instead.

Back in the ring, Scourge had made his way back to Manic, but his scene with Fiona had given his number one contender enough time to recover as Manic tackled him right out of the ring to the floor.

"Lookie there! Your little act with Scourge gave Manic the chance he needed to take control again Fiona!" said Crysta.

"Oh ho-hum, babe'll come back from this," said Fiona as she leaned back in her seat comfortably.

The crowd was applauding and cheering for Manic as he got up, hoisted Scourge up onto his shoulder, and ran for the nearby barricade, diving into it and slamming Scourge face-first into it.

"Ouch! Scourge just took one hell of a slam into the barricade!" said Wooiser.

"Come on Babe, you can do this," said Fiona, willing Scourge on.

As Manic got to his feet, his was met with many pats on the back from nearby fans and he flashed a grin at them before picking Scourge up, hurling him back into the ring, and covering him.

1

Scourge kicked out of the pin.

"Heh, see? No problem at all," said Fiona.

Manic wiped some of the blood off his face before turning his head and noticing Fiona at the commentary table, who nodded her head from side to side while giving him a mocking look.

"Yeah, I'm out here. What're you gonna do about it? Nothing, that's what so just concentrate on your match and not me," said Fiona.

"What she said!" said Wooiser, agreeing with Fiona.

Rolling his eyes, Manic got up, picked Scourge up, and hurled him into one of the corners near the commentary table. Scourge coughed and took a deep breath before once again looking at Manic and flipping him off, much to the anger of the crowd.

"There's another middle finger from the champion!" said Crysta.

Getting fired up from the champion's non-sportsmanship tactic, Manic ran right for Scourge, only to get quickly rolled up by Scourge with a Sunset Flip.

1

Manic broke the pin by crushing Scourge's head between his legs.

"Hmph, that Manic is too damn hardheaded to just stay down like a good boy," said Fiona.

"No kidding!" said Wooiser.

Both hedgehogs got to their feet and Manic threw a punch, that Scourge ducked, got behind Manic, locked his hands under Manic's chin, and dropped down to the mat with a Sitout Rear Mat Slam.

"Manic is dropped by a counter move from Scourge!" said Crysta.

Scourge laughed as he rolled to his feet, went to the turnbuckle nearest to Manic, and climbed to the top of it.

"Get him Baby! Show him why you're the champ!" Fiona cheered.

Smirking and looking out at the booing crowd, Scourge leaped onto the ropes, launched himself off with a backflip, and descended down towards Manic.

"He's going for a Moonsault!" said Wooiser.

Just as Scourge was going to connect with his maneuver, Manic rolled out of the way and Scourge hit the mat with a thundering crash that sent him into a world of pain.

"Oh no! Please be alright Baby!" said Fiona in a worried tone.

As Scourge writhed on the mat, Manic crawled over to him, landed a few extra shots to him, and covered him.

1

2

Scourge barely managed to kick out and the crowd booed loudly as well as groaned at the kick out.

"And Scourge kicks out right before the three count! We almost had a new SWA Champion there!" said Crysta.

Manic spat and snorted out some of the blood that was clogging his breathing before standing up and kicking Scourge over towards one of the corners before picking him up and setting him up on the top turnbuckle. Seeing the position he was in, Scourge began to punch Manic repeatedly in his face to stop him from getting anything started, causing Manic to stagger backwards.

"There you go! Fight your way out of there Babe!" said Fiona.

Scourge stood back up on the turnbuckle as he had done moments ago and didn't waste any time as he leapt at Manic, landed on his shoulders in a seated position, and brought him down to the mat with a Seated Senton and immediately hooked his legs upon landing in a pin.

1

Manic kicked out of the pin.

"A Seated Senton from the SWA Champion should be enough to finish any guy!" said Wooiser.

"No worries. Scourge will finish him with his next move," said Fiona.

Scourge yelled out and grabbed at his own hair-quills in frustration as he got to his feet seething.

"Looks like Scourge is about to blow a gasket in there because he can't keep Manic down!" said Crysta.

Once calming down, Scourge roughly pulled Manic to his feet and landed a hard forearm that sent the challenger into the ropes.

"There's a Forearm shot to the face! Take that Manic!" said Wooiser.

Manic bounced off the ropes and walked into a Dropkick from the champion that sent him into the ropes again.

"Heh, nobody does that Dropkick better than Scourge," said Fiona with a giggle.

As Manic came to him a second time, Scourge threw a Clothesline, but to the surprise of everyone, Manic struck first by leaping at Scourge and dropping him with a hard-hitting Shoulder Block.

"Manic fights back by hitting a Shoulder Block!" said Crysta.

Scourge held his chest in pain as Manic quickly covered him.

1

2

Scourge once again kicked out before three and the boos from the crowd could be heard possibly all throughout Mobotropolis.

"What're they all crying about!? They can't be mad because the champ's showing why he is the champ!" said Wooiser.

"They just can't accept the fact that Babe is the best, period," said Fiona.

Manic got to his feet, wiping more blood from his face as he placed his hands on his knees and got into a squatted position, stalking around Scourge as he waited for him to get to his feet, getting a pop from the crowd as they saw him going for his finisher.

"Oh! 'The Best' could be just a few moments away from getting drilled by Manic's Seismic Smasher!" said Crysta.

"No way! Come on Babe, get out of there!" Fiona shouted.

Scourge clutched his chest tightly as he slowly rose to his feet and Manic quickly hoisted the SWA Champion up onto his shoulders.

"Oh crap, here it comes!" said Wooiser.

Immediately, Scourge began to start trying to get out of the Seismic Smasher by wildly flinging his arms and legs, one of his limbs accidentally slamming into the referee's face and sending him clear out of the ring through the ropes, his head hitting the steel steps quite hard.

"Oh my gosh! The referee just got taken out with an inadvertent hit from Scourge!" said Crysta.

Not a second after the referee hit the floor, Manic lifted Scourge up in the air and flipped him down onto his back, successfully hitting the Seismic Smasher and covering the down and out Scourge.

"Manic hits the Seismic Smasher, but there's not a referee in there to make the count!" said Wooiser.

The crowd proceeded to count and they reached three, but the referee was still out for a loop outside the ring.

"There's the three count! Manic should be the winner of this match!" said Crysta.

"But he's not! The referee is down and out on the floor!" said Wooiser.

Manic cursed out loud and rolled off of Scourge, going to the edge of the ring and calling out to the referee.

"Now Manic's trying to get the referee to come back to!" said Crysta.

Scourge arched his back on the mat as Manic used the ropes to get to his feet, moving his hair-quills out of his face in frustration. As the challenger turned back around to focus on Scourge, he turned around and came face to face with Fiona.

"Hey! Fiona's in the ring!" said Wooiser.

"I didn't even notice her leave the table and get in the ring!" said Crysta.

Before Manic could do or say anything, Fiona mercilessly kicked Manic in his groin.

"OH! I felt that one!" said Wooiser.

"What the hell is she doing!?" Crysta exclaimed.

The crowd responded with loud boos and raucous jeers at Fiona as Manic dropped to his knees in the most pain he think he has ever been in. Fiona smirked at the hedgehog before seductively grabbing his chin and pushing him down to his back.

"This girl is just full of surprises! Even she's not afraid to get her hands dirty if it means helping her hedgehog!" said Wooiser.

Fiona then made her way to Scourge, grabbed his arm, and dragged him over on top of Manic before going to the outside of the ring and trying to get the referee to come to.

"I can't believe this! She's going to get the referee back in the ring so that he can make the count and declare Scourge the winner!" said Crysta.

Suddenly loud cheers filled the arena and everyone saw a figure rush down the ramp to where Fiona and the referee was and bulldoze the fox to the ground.

"What in the hell was that!? Someone just took Fiona down!" said Wooiser.

"Aw yeah, look who's here!" said Crysta.

Everyone realized the figure as Amy and she continued to lay into Fiona with a barrage of punches.

"Amy! Gah, doesn't surprise me one bit! She's made a habit of jumping Fiona from behind as of late!" said Wooiser.

Fiona managed to kick Amy off of her and she made her way into the ring to escape, but Amy was on her heels and stopped her by savagely grabbing her hair, pulling her to her feet, and locking her arm around her head, getting a large pop from the crowd as she prepared for her finisher.

"The two of them have entered the ring and now Amy's about to give Fiona what she deserves and lay her out with the Rose DDT!" said Crysta.

At that moment a hulking figure leaped over the barricade and stormed into the ring, towering behind Amy.

"Oh snap! Look who's back!" said Wooiser.

The hedgehog felt the presence behind her, turned around, and saw Simian leering down at her.

"My God, it's Simian! And he's giving Amy one scary as hell look! What's he about to do!?" Crysta exclaimed.

Fiona took advantage of Amy being thrown off by Simian and escaped her grasp, sauntering behind the massive gorilla and smirking at Amy.

"Yeah, what you gonna do now Amy!? Wooiser taunted.

Amy began to back up from Simian before he grabbed her wrist to keep her from going anywhere and locking one of his arms around her head and lifting her upside down in the Suplex position, garnering gasps from the crowd.

"No! Simian can't do this!" said Crysta.

"Oh yes hell he can! Amy took it upon herself to get involved and now Simian's just backing up his teammates!" said Wooiser.

Amy frantically tried to get out of Simian's hold but was unable to and the whole while Fiona started to laugh almost sadistically at her.

"This is just not right! No guy should ever put his hands on a woman like this!" said Crysta.

At that moment, a blue blur shot down the ramp and into the ring, getting thunderous cheers from the crowd as they immediately recognized it as Sonic.

"Oh no! It's Sonic!" said Wooiser.

"And not a moment too soon!" Crysta cheered.

Sonic was holding his signature electric guitar as he got in the ring and he clutched it tightly before swinging it into the side of Simian's head, causing him to lose his grip on Amy and for her to fall behind him right next to Fiona.

"Dammit! I didn't even notice that guitar! He just clocked Simian in the head with it!" said Wooiser.

"And Amy;s free from Simian's grasp!" said Crysta.

The fox threw a punch at Amy, but it was blocked and Amy returned it with one of her own that sent Fiona out of the ring where the fox escaped by leaping the barricade and going into the crowd.

"Good! Get away from that crazy hedgehog Fiona!" said Wooiser.

As Amy gave chase to Fiona, Sonic swung the guitar at Simian again so hard that the gorilla tumbled out of the ring.

"And Sonic takes care of Simian!" said Crysta.

The crowd was red hot as they started to chant Sonic's name and as he was going to follow Simian out of the ring, he saw Scourge getting up off of Manic. Throwing the guitar down onto Simian, Sonic waited until Scourge was up on his feet and bet over before running at him, performing a front flip, and bringing his leg down on the back of Scourge's neck, hitting the Sonic Boom and dropping Scourge right onto his face to the mat.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" Wooiser yelled hysterically.

"Sonic just dropped Scourge with the Sonic Boom! He hasn't forgotten about how Simian helped him with their last title match and he's gotten some major payback!" said Crysta.

Sonic smirked before turning Scourge onto his back, grabbing Manic's arm, and dragging him onto Scourge.

"Aw hell no! This isn't right!" yelled Wooiser.

"Oh, so it was right for Fiona and Simian to get involved on behalf of Scourge!? This is just evening the odds!" said Crysta.

Sonic then went outside the ring, threw the referee back into the ring, and then went back on the offensive on Simian, throwing him into the crowd and beginning to attack him as they both disappeared into the hyped crowd.

"And now he throws the referee back in! This is complete garbage!" said Wooiser.

The referee was still woozy from his fall and was still out of wack but was still starting to come to.

"He's starting to come back around! Manic's gonna do it! He's gonna win the SWA Championship!" said Crysta.

Suddenly, just when everyone thought it was over, another figure rushed down the ramp, into the ring, and quickly pulled Manic up to his feet off of Scourge.

"What the…Now what!? Hey, look!" said Wooiser.

The figure was identified as Lightning and he smirk at Manic before leaping in the air, twirling around, and slamming his foot into the side of the hedgehog's head at full speed, hitting the Lightning Bolt and sending the number one contender for the SWA Title crashing down to the mat.

"Lightning! He just pulled Manic off of Scourge and hit him with one of the most devastating Lightning Bolts I think he's ever done!" said Crysta.

"Yeah! Way to go Lightning!" Wooiser cheered.

Lightning saw that the referee was beginning to come to and quickly dragged Scourge over Manic and high-tailed it out of the ring mere seconds before the referee saw Scourge on top of Manic and began to make the count.

"Lightning gets Scourge over Manic just as the referee gets his wits back about him! Not like this! Not like this!" said Crysta.

"Hurry up and make the count ref!" said Wooiser.

1

2

3

"YEAH!" the eagle cheered loudly.

The referee called for the bell, ending the match.

"After numerous interferences, it's all over! Scourge has defeated Manic and retained the SWA Title!" said Crysta.

_**(Nas feat. Puff Daddy – "Hate Me Now")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, and still the SWA Champion, Scourge The Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

After the match was over, the Mobotropolis crowd was irate with the decision.

"I told you Crys! I told you! Scourge beat Manic and is walking out of Mobotropolis with the SWA Title!" said Wooiser as he stood up and started to applaud Scourge.

"You can't be serious!" the fox yelled. "There's no way you can tell me that Scourge deserved this win! He needed the help of three people to win this thing!"

"Oh, like Manic didn't get help from Amy and Sonic!? They almost cost Scourge the title! But thank God for Lightning because thanks to him, things are still right here in the SWA with Scourge as our reigning defending champion!" said Wooiser.

On the outside of the ring, Lightning was ecstatic and as he got into the ring and pulled Scourge out, Drago, Sleuth, Predator, and Flying all came down the ramp and stood at the foot of it.

"And here comes the peanut gallery!" said Crysta.

"More like Mobians who are proud of their leader on such an epic win!" said Wooiser.

As Lightning carried Scourge over to the other members, the hedgehog had started to come back to and after realizing he had won the match, held up his hands in the Destructix members along with the others.

"This is almost too sickening to watch because of the circumstances surrounding this win! With so many interferences I don't even know how Scourge can call this a win!" said Crysta.

"The point is what you just said – he won and that's all that matters!" said Wooiser.

Drago and Sleuth hoisted Scourge up on their shoulders and at the same time, Fiona and Simian had come back through the crowd, leaped over the barricade, and Fiona quickly ran over and picked up the SWA Title as well as a microphone.

"Fiona and Simian! They must've gotten away from Amy and Sonic!" said Crysta.

"Which I'm still mad about! How dare Amy and Sonic attack these two when they were just trying to protect their leader!?" Wooiser asked in anger at the aforementioned hedgehogs.

"Protect their leader!? More like trying to help him win!" Crysta corrected.

Fiona and Simian both went over to join their teammates and Fiona happily held the title belt and microphone to Scourge, who took both and while holding the SWA Title up yelled into the microphone in a triumphant voice, "Hail to the king baby!" before throwing it down and igniting cheers from the Destructix.

"All hail to the king! All hail the greatest king that ever lived! He makes King Tut look like a joke! He makes all kings of the past, present, and future look like absolute disgraces!" Wooiser cheered.

"Will you shut up already!?" Crysta shouted.

As the Destructix began to carry Scourge up the ramp, Sonic and Amy came back though the crowd and, after realizing Manic lost, went into the ring to check on the defeated hedgehog.

"Aww, and now lookie at Amy and Sonic comforting the loser!" said Wooiser.

"Manic had this match won, there's no doubt in my mind!" said Crysta. "He came so close!"

"Close only counts in horseshoes and hand-grenades!" Wooiser laughed.

Shaking his head as he came back to, Manic was helped to his feet by Sonic and Amy. All three of the hedgehogs looked up the ramp at the celebrating Destructix and Scourge began to mock all three of them by holding the SWA Title out as if to offer it to them and telling them to come and get it.

"As if I thought that Scourge couldn't get lower! He's mocking his defeated opponent knowing that he needed the help of three of his teammates!" said Crysta.

"He's the champ! He's got every right to shove this win in the faces of not only Manic, but Sonic and Amy as well for coming out here and butting their noses in business that doesn't concern them!" said Wooiser.

Amy scoffed as she locked eyes with Fiona, who mockingly blew a kiss at her. Sonic shot a frown at Scourge, who continued to mock them with the SWA Title, and Manic glared angrily at Lightning, who started to show off by running circles around the Destructix.

"Scourge may be walking out of here with the championship, but this whole situation is far from over!" said Crysta. "As far as Manic, Sonic, and Amy are concerned, there's hell to pay! In fact, the same can be said for pretty much everyone who lost their matches tonight!"

"No doubt about that!" said Wooiser. "Can you imagine what things are going to be like when we get to the Oil Ocean Center!?"

"Absolutely hectic and interesting, especially considering we have a grand total of three bosses that are going to be calling the shots now!" said Crysta. "Anybody's guess to what goes don tomorrow night is as good as mine! What I do know is that there is going to be many Mobians out for retribution!"

"Including the three hedgehogs in the ring!" said Wooiser. "Well folks, tonight was certainly one of the most unpredictable nights in recent memory here in the SWA! We saw a lot of things that a lot of us didn't even think for a moment would happen!"

"And the fallout of tonight will carry onto tomorrow when we reach the Oil Ocean Center and I got the feeling that from here on out, things are going to be even more unbelievable and unpredictable than ever!" said Crysta.

"For once, we agree!" said Wooiser. "SWA is about to get even bigger and better than ever! And let me say it one more time – All hail to the king! Everybody hail to the king as the Scourge Era continues!"

Crysta rolled her eyes. "Why do I put up with you!? Anywho everybody, we'd like to thank you for joining us for another unforgettable night of action and hope you all enjoyed 'Sudden Impact!' Be sure to join us tomorrow night when we head back to Westside Island and take over the Oil Ocean Center! Until then, this is Crysta The Fox and Wooiser The Eagle signing off! Goodnight everybody!"

"All hail to the king!" Wooiser repeated as he continued to applaud Scourge and the Destructix.

The pay-per-view ended with Manic, Sonic, and Amy glaring at the celebrating Destructix.

_**~End Of Sudden Impact~**_

* * *

_**~Match Re-Cap~**_

_**SWA Cruiserweight Championship Match;**_ _**Bean The Dynamite (c) VS. Charmy Bee**_ – Charmy defeated Bean via pinfall. _**(New champion)**_

_**Singles Match;**_ _**Reo The Dragedge VS. Nack The Weasel**_ – Reo defeated Nack via submission.

_**SWA Women's Tag Team Championship Match; Rouge The Bat & Sonia The Hedgehog (c) VS. Tiara Boobowski & Honey The Cat**_ – Tiara won for her team via pinfall, pinning Rouge. _**(New champions)**_

_**2-On-1 Handicap Match; Bunnie Rabbot & Megan Acorn VS. Asui Hikaru**_ – Asui won via pinfall, pinning Megan.

_**SWA Tag Team Championship Match; Jet The Hawk & Storm The Albatross (c) VS. Predator Hawk & Flying Frog**__ – _Jet won for his team via pinfall, pinning Predator.

_**Singles W/ Manager Match: Geoffrey St. John (W/ Hershey The Cat) VS. Drago The Wolf**_ – Drago defeated Geoffrey via pinfall.

_**SWA Women's Championship Triple Threat Match; Sally Acorn (c) VS. Marine The Raccoon VS. Nic The Weasel**_ – Sally won via submission, submitting Nic.

_**Last Man Standing Match; **_ _**Hope The Hedgehog VS. Ash Mongoose**_ – Hope defeated Ash via K.O.

_**Tag Team Match; Miles "Tails" Prower & Knuckles The Echidna VS. Lightning Lynx & Kragok The Echidna**_ – Lightning won for his team via pinfall, pinning Tails.

_**Sadistic Madness Match; Shadow The Hedgehog VS. Jake The Demonic Hedgehog **_– Shadow defeated Jake via pinfall.

_**Singles Match; Sonic The Hedgehog VS. Sergeant Simian**_ – Sonic defeated Simian via pinfall.

_**SWA Championship Match; Scourge The Hedgehog (c) VS. Manic The Hedgehog**_ – Scourge defeated Manic via pinfall.

* * *

_**~Author's Note~**_

"_**Sudden Impact" has come and gone! Many grudge matches took place, titles changed hands, Jet and Storm prevailed over the winners of the Tag Team Tournament and kept their Tag Team Championship, Sally rose to the challenge of Marine and Nic and retained the Women's Championship, and the Scourge Era continues with Scourge's victory over Manic! But what will transpire when SWA returns to Westside Island to continue the action from the Oil Ocean Center, especially with the additions of Emi and Galaxy? What role will they play in helping Chip shape the future of SWA? And what will be in store for the SWA Competitors following the unpredictable night of action known as "Sudden Impact?"**_

_**Find out next time! Until next time my fellow readers and authors, later and happy reading!**_

_**P.S. – Rena The Fox & Smash The Wolf belong to ForceWalker.**_

_**Emi Takahashi and & Galaxy Romera belong to Sasori Burger.**_


	16. Week 13

_**~Sonic Wrestling Association~**_

_**~Chapter 16: Week 13~**_

* * *

_**~Current Champions~**_

_**SWA Champion;**_ Scourge The Hedgehog

_**SWA Intercontinental Champion; **_ Miles "Tails" Prower

_**SWA United States Champion;**_ Silver The Hedgehog

_**SWA Television Champion;**_ Knuckles The Echidna

_**SWA Cruiserweight Champion;**_ Charmy Bee

_**SWA Hardcore Champion;**_ Walt Wallaby

_**SWA Tag Team Champions;**_ The Babylon Rogues (Jet The Hawk & Storm The Albatross)

_**SWA Women's Champion;**_ Sally Acorn

_**SWA Women's Tag Team Champions;**_ Tiara Boobowski & Honey The Cat

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

_**(Lil' Flip feat. Gudda Gudda – "Pump My Fist")**_

Many Mobians were sitting in an outdoor arena that was set up on top of a highly polluted ocean near the coast of Westside Island. Pyro exploded on the stage and around the titantron as the fans in attendance pumped their fist to the music and some even sang along.

"What it do everybody and welcome to another episode of 'Sonic Wrestling Association!" said Wooiser as the exploding pyro came to an end. "Wooiser The Eagle here alongside my partner Crysta The Fox as always and we are live from the Oil Ocean Center! Man, you think that they would have cleaned this place up by now! Oh well, can't be helped! And ooo-whee Crys, we are hot off the heels of one amazing pay-per-view!"

"You got that right!" said the fox as she looked around at the hyped crowd. "And our fans here certainly haven't forgotten about the action packed night that was 'Sudden Impact!' To tell you the truth, I'm still trying to comprehend everything that went down!"

"We saw rivalries end as well as get more intense, we saw new champions crowded as well as titles defended, and the best part of it all, Scourge once again successfully defended and retained the SWA Championship!" Wooiser added in a giddy tone. "I'm telling you, that guy is practically unbeatable when he can beat an opponent that's single-handedly picked out by the former SWA Champion!"

Crysta shot the eagle an annoyed and dirty look. "Not even a second into the show and you're already starting to bug me! You and I both know that match was filled with a plethora of interference so who's to say the match wouldn't have turned out differently if it weren't for that? But you are right – Scourge walked into and left 'Sudden Impact' with the SWA Championship in his possession."

"And the Scourge Era lives on!" Wooiser piped in as he began to pump his fist along to the music, much like the audience was.

Crysta rolled her eyes at her partner's motion. "Anyways, I'm sure looking forward to seeing what happens to in the fallout of 'Sudden Impact!' Who knows what could happen tonight?"

_**(Joe Inoue – "Closer")**_

"Huh? What's going on?" Wooiser asked as the unfamiliar music began to play.

Light blue lights began to flicker on and off rapidly throughout the arena and everyone began to look towards the stage as well as around for anything unusual.

"You got me," Crysta asked as she looked around as well. "That music doesn't ring a bell at all. I wonder who it is."

A few seconds later as the music began to pick up, three figures walked out onto the stage and everyone cheered as they recognized them as Chip, Emi, and Galaxy.

"Oh, it's the Boss Man!" said Wooiser before doing a double take. "Oh-ho, and he's most certainly not alone! Those two hotties we saw with him last night are also coming out!"

"Those 'hotties' you're talking about are the new management around here, so I suggest you watch what you say!" Crysta warned. "We saw these two for the first time last night at 'Sudden Impact' and from what we know, the rabbit's name is Emi and the cat is Galaxy! What a way to kick off tonight with Chip and the new head ladies in charge!"

The three Mobians, all wearing identical blue bandanas around their necks, stood on the stage with Emi in between Chip and Galaxy. The rabbit leapt up in the air and landed on the shoulders of the two felines, who held their free hands up in a fist while Emi held her hands up in fists as well as light blue pyro exploded on the sides of the stage in the shape of a Japanese kanji.

"Wow! Isn't that the symbol for 'destiny' and 'fate?'" Wooiser asked.

"I believe so! Very fitting since, from what we heard last night, these three refer to themselves as Team Unmei!" said Crysta.

Emi leapt down from her partners' shoulders and made her way down the ramp, followed by Chip and Galaxy who were holding each others' hands. The three of them reached the ring and effortlessly leapt over the top rope into it.

"Holy cow! Those two are real athletic too! Total packages!" said Wooiser excitedly.

As Emi and Galaxy walked around the ring a few times observing both it and the cheering crowd, Chip went to over to the side of the ring and got three microphones. The three Mobians met in the middle of the ring where Chip handed the females each a mic.

"Looks like we're going to hear a few words from the Boss Man as well as the two new Boss Ladies!" said Crysta.

As the music stopped playing, Chip held his microphone to his mouth and began to speak as he grinned big. "Well, from the sounds of things I'd say that all of you are feelin' pretty good tonight!" The cheers intensified in response. "Can't say I blame you after the crazy night we all had last night at 'Sudden Impact.' And trust me when I tell you – if you thought last night was somethin', you ain't seen nothing yet. Just you wait and see what happens tonight and in the following weeks leading up to our next pay-per-view!"

"Sounds like we've got a lot to look forward to!" said Wooiser.

"But first things first," Chip continued as he turned and looked at Emi and Galaxy. "As you all know, Cat and Uma took their leaves last week and that left me in quite the jam. I needed two more people to help me run things around he and I said to myself, 'Self, who are the two you trust more than anyone else?' Heh, that didn't take long at all for me to answer because those two are standing right here."

Wolf whistles came out from the males in attendance, as well as Wooiser, and Chip laughed out a bit. "Hey hey, watch yourselves fellas. Now then, before we get into what's going down tonight, allow these two lovely ladies to formally introduce themselves."

"Awesome! We get to learn a little bit about the new head ladies!" said Crysta.

Chip stepped back into one of the corners, giving Emi and Galaxy center stage so to speak and Emi ran a hand through her hair before taking in the cheering and whistling crowd. "This sure is something," she said as she looked around the arena and stopped on Chip. "I don't see how you do this on a weekly basis bro."

"Hey, what can I say?" Chip responded with a shrug. "It's a talent."

Rolling her eyes playfully at him, Emi turned her attention back to the crowd and spoke. "Hey peoples. Emi Takahashi's the name." As soon as she stated her name, the crowd erupted with chants of her name. "Heh, not even here two seconds and you guys are already being awesome. Anyways, I've been named Commissioner of the SWA and even though I don't know as much about this sport as my brother, I've enjoyed what I've seen so far and looking forward to helping bring this company to the next level."

"Really good to have you here Emi!" said Wooiser as the crowd cheered once again for the rabbit. "_REAL _glad to have you!"

Crysta grit her teeth before smacking the eagle in the back of his head. "Get your head out of the gutter baka! I know what you're thinking over there!"

As Emi waved out to the crowd, Galaxy flipped her long free-flowing aqua hair behind her before speaking in a seductive tone. "Well hello out there. Has everyone come here to see me?" The males in the crowd responded with loud cheers and more whistles.

"Whoa mama, listen to that voice!" Wooiser said as he fanned himself. "Damn, she sounds hot!"

Galaxy smirked and purred softly. "Mmm, I'll take that as a yes. And yes, I know I look good guys but…" she sauntered over to Chip and leaned against him, wrapping her tail around his waist. "I'm taken, heh."

"Oh-ho, so the two of them are together!" said Crysta with a smile. "Good for them!"

"Lucky bastard…" Wooiser muttered under his breath.

Chip cleared his throat before speaking. "Gal, you're introducing yourself remember?"

A giggle came from the cat as she leaned off of him but kept her tail around her. "That's just what I'm doing, hehe." She turned her attention back to the crowd. "My name's Galaxy Romera and I'm the newly appointed Chief Operating Officer around here. And I think I can get real used to being in a position of power like this. Heh, I'm gonna really enjoy this."

"Always one for being large and in charge huh Gal?" Emi asked with a smirk.

"You got that right," the cat answered before doing a retake of what the rabbit said. "Wait a sec, what do you mean 'large?'"

Emi proceeded to laugh, as did the fans. "Oh, nothing."

"Hehe, these two certainly are funny!" Crysta laughed. "I'd say they're going to fit in quite nicely around here!"

Chip was doing his best to hold back laughs as well before he regained his composure. "And with that, we've gotten the intros out of the way and now it's time to get into some serious business. Our next pay-per-view is coming up in four more weeks and, along with Emi and Galaxy, we've come up with quite the concept for it."

"Yes, and this idea incorporates what we saw last month with the Tag Team Tournament," said Emi. "We got to thinking and thought, 'Why not have a pay-per-view that in itself _was _a tournament and the winner got a big award?'"

"Hmm, interesting," said Wooiser.

"After a bit more of brainstorming, we came up with something," Galaxy said with a grin. "Something that's very enticing, I'll say since I had a part in coming up with it."

"I wonder what they're talking about," said Crysta.

"With that being said," Chip said. "In four weeks time, live from Downunda, 'Sonic Wrestling Association' will present… 'King Of The Mat,' which will feature the first ever King Of The Mat Tournament!"

"Whoa! A tournament pay-per-view!" said Wooiser as the crowd cheered and talked amongst themselves about what they heard.

"I, and everyone else here would like to know more about this!" said Crysta.

"Here's how it'll work," said Emi as she bounced up onto one of the turnbuckles and sat on it. "We've chosen sixteen Mobians to compete in qualifying matches for the next four weeks and the winners of those matches will advance to the tournament at the pay-per-view."

"And in the end, the field will be cut in half so eight Mobians will be in the tournament," Chip continued. "And the winner of the tournament itself will become the number one contender for the SWA Championship at the pay-per-view that comes after that, our first really big event of the year, 'Annihilation!'"

"Wow! What an award!" said Crysta. "This tournament's going to crown a new number one contender for the richest prize in the SWA!"

"This is like the Tag Team Tournament, only even better!" said Wooiser. "Man, I wonder who all are gonna be in this thing!"

"That first of the qualifying matches will take place later on tonight," said Emi as she hopped down from the turnbuckle. "We have the list of participants on the wall outside our office so to the SWA Competitors, if you're curious to see if you or someone else is in the qualifying matches, feel free to come by and check it out."

As everyone began to speculate over who could possibly be in the tournament, Galaxy spoke up once more. "And speaking of the participants, there's one other thing that we should let everyone know."

Crysta raised an eyebrow. "Hmm? I wonder what that could be."

"You see, I have a knack for spotting talent," said Galaxy as she smirked. "And it goes without saying that there are a lot of talented individuals back there who I'd like to see more of and what they can do. Therefore there's a very crucial stipulation that we took into consideration when making the tournament, one that we decided to implement. And that stipulation is…you cannot have won a championship or a weekly award."

"Say what!?" Wooiser exclaimed.

"Man, this just got even more interesting!" said Crysta in shock. "No championship or weekly awards opens up so many possibilities as to who's actually in the qualifying matches!"

Chip chuckled a bit. "That's what's up. We thought we should get some new blood into the mix of things and we're looking real forward to see who moves onto the King Of The Mat Tournament. And now last but certainly not least, we have a few more announcements." He looked over at Emi. "Ain't that right Sis?"

Emi nodded in response and smiled. "Oh yeah, for sure. Now then, like I said before, I'm not too big on the sport of wrestling, but I do know that championships are a major thing here."

"That they are," said Wooiser. "I wonder what she's getting at here though."

"So, with that being said," Emi continued as she looked at the crowd. "What would you all say to us having a championship match tonight?"

The crowd cheered loudly.

"A championship match? Heck, the crowd is onboard with that and so am I!" said Crysta.

Grinning at the cheering crowd, Emi continued. "You all like that huh? Well then, what would you all say to _two _championship matches?"

"Two championship matches!?" Wooiser repeated as the crowd cheered louder. "Hell yeah! Is Emi being for real here or is she just jerking us around!?"

"Hmm, you all feel that way about two championship matches?" Emi asked. "Well, I have bad news for you all because we're going to have _three _championship matches tonight!"

"Holy cow! Three championship matches tonight!?" Crysta gasped as the crowd roared with excitement. "That's huge! That's freaking huge!"

"Oh yeah, had a feeling you'd all love that," said Emi with a bigger grin. "And now, onto the championship matches. First up, Rouge and Sonia have invoked their rematch for the Women's Tag Team Titles so tonight we'll see the new champions Tiara and Honey defend against the former champions. And as a little added bonus, we've decided to make that match an Elimination Match!"

"Elimination Tag Team Match for the Women's Tag Team Titles!" said Wooiser. "How perfect is that? We're going to see the new champions successfully defend their titles just one night after seeing them become the champions!"

"Oh, shut up!" Crysta hissed. "Rouge and Sonia have just as big a chance at regaining the titles and that could very well happen! We'll find out later tonight in the match I'm sure that a lot of people are looking forward to seeing!"

"Next, we have another former champion invoking their rematch," said Emi. "Bean will challenge the new CW Championship Charmy tonight and because of the physical match those two put on last night, we've decided to up the ante on their rematch and make it a Ladder Match!"

"Oh snap! Charmy and Bean in a Ladder Match for the CW Title after what we saw them go through last night!?" Wooiser said in disbelief. "You know what, I'm all for it! Bean's going to get that title back tonight, just wait and see!"

"The new boss ladies are certainly on a roll on their first night here!" said Crysta. "And Emi said that there will be three title matches! I wonder what the third one will be!"

"And finally, the third match," said Emi. "Because their wins over Tails and Knuckles last night, Lightning and Kragok are now the number one contenders to the IC and TV Titles respectively. We'll leave Kragok to make the decision as to when he'll face Knuckles but later on tonight, Lightning will go one on one with Tails and the IC Title will be on the line!"

The crowd cheered the loudest they had since the show began and they knew they were in for a real treat.

"Tails and Lightning too!? Man, if history tells us anything that match is going to be an absolute clinic!" said Crysta. "And with the IC Title on the line that just makes it even more exciting!"

"I'm absolutely loving these girls!" said Wooiser. "If this is any indication as to what they'll do in the future, we're in for one heck of a wild ride with these ladies in charge with Chip!"

Chip looked around and saw that the crowd was real fired up and the night had just gotten started. "Y'all look like you all are fired up and ready to go, well you know what? So are we! Let's get this night started right the best way we know how – with a match! Enjoy the rest of the evening everyone!"

The crowd cheered and chanted "Unmei!" as the three Mobians exited the ring and made their way up the ramp and behind the curtain.

"Now is that one hell of a way to kick the show off or what peoples!" said Crysta excitedly. "We've heard the announcement of our next pay-per-view event "King Of The Mat" and learned of the tournament that will happen there along with the qualifying matches to determine who goes there!"

"And the participants are all individuals who haven't had any accolades or credentials of any to speak of!" said Wooiser. "But to whoever wins that tournament will definitely have quite a few – being crowned King Of The Mat and having a ticket to challenging for the SWA Championship at 'Annihilation!'"

"Not to mention that we have three title matches going down tonight!" Crysta added. "Oooh, this night is sure to be something else and like the bosses said, we're going to get things started off with the first match of night! Let's get into it!"

* * *

_**~Singles Match; Saffron Bee VS. Lien-Da The Echidna (W/ Julie-Su The Echidna)~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a Singles Match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Britney Spears – "Toxic")**_

Boos came from the crowd as the music began to play and red/black lights began to flicker on and off throughout the building and Lien-Da came from behind the curtains, followed by Julie-Su who had her arms folded just under her chest and watched as Lien-Da flipped her dreadlocks behind her back on the stage as red pyro exploded on the sides of the stage. The two of them made their way down the ramp and Julie-Su went to stand in Lien-Da's corner as her sister slid into the ring and slowly rose to her feet with a sadistic smirk on her face.

"Introducing first, being accompanied by Julie-Su The Echidna, representing the Dark Legion, from Angel Island, weighing in at 105 lbs., Lien-Da The Echidna!" said the ring announcer.

"A former Women's Tag Team Champion is in action tonight and is looking to get back into title contention with a victory!" said Wooiser.

"Yes, and she's not alone – Julie-Su has come out with her and you have to wonder what it is that Lien-Da mentioned last week when she said she was going to 'handle' her! Wonder if we'll see what she meant by that in this match!"

Lien-Da took off her jacket and threw it to the outside where Julie-Su was before going to her corner and waiting for her opponent to arrive.

_**(Zebrahead – "With Legs Like That")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and moments later, a very cheerful and excited Saffron came flying from behind the curtain and down the ramp, slapping hands with not only the crowd, but also Julie-Su once. Lien-Da narrowed her eyes as she saw it and frowned angrily at her sister while Saffron flew into the ring and landed on the turnbuckle at her corner.

"And the opponent, representing the Chaotix, from The Isolated Islands, weighing in at 44 lbs., Saffron Bee!" said the ring announcer.

"And Saffron is in action! This'll be very interesting! She's very good friends with Julie-Su and you have to wonder if that friendship will come into play somehow in this match!" said Crysta.

"Gah, screw friendship! Julie-Su isn't the one that Saffron is going against; Lien-Da is and if she takes her eyes off her for one second you best believe that Lien-Da is going to put her into the ground for good!" said Wooiser.

Saffron hopped down from the turnbuckle and turned her attention to Lien-Da, who came out of her corner. Seconds later, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Saffron and Lien-Da, one on one!" said Wooiser.

Saffron and Lien-Da circled one another a few times before meeting in the middle of the ring in a lockup. The stronger Lien-Da got the better of the situation by placing Saffron's head between her legs, wrapping her arms around her waist, and lifting her up into a sitting position on her shoulders and running towards one side of the ropes.

"Lien-Da's starting things off big and it looks like she's gonna send Saffron right into the crowd or something!" said Crysta.

Just as Lien-Da was going to send Saffron flying out of the ring, the bee wrapped her legs around her opponent's head tightly, grabbed a hold of the ropes, and sent Lien-Da out of the ring and to the floor with an Inverted Head Scissors.

"Whoa! Saffron reverses Lien-Da and she sends her sailing! She got so lucky with that!" said Wooiser.

The echidna hit the ground hard on her side and she held her arm in pain with a grimace as the referee began to count her out.

"Lien-Da had better hurry and get back in the ring or she's gonna get counted out here!" said Crysta.

Julie-Su made her way over to her sister and helped her to her feet before going back over to her corner.

"There you go! About time Julie-Su does something helpful for her sister for once!" said Wooiser.

Lien-Da smirked at Julie-Su before rotating her arm a few times and reentering the ring. Saffron didn't waste any time because as soon as Lien-Da was back in the ring, she rushed at her.

"Saffron's going back on the attack, not giving Lien-Da no time to rest!" said Crysta.

Pulling Lien-Da to her feet, Saffron locked her right arm around her head and grabbed her right leg, proceeding to lift her up and drop her on her back with a Cradle Suplex.

"Oh, come on! That move didn't look legal to me!" said Wooiser.

Keeping a hold of Lien-Da, Saffron rolled back to her feet, picking the echidna up to her feet and bent her over before holding her arm, leaping up and placing her leg behind Lien-Da's head and bringing her face first into the mat with a Leg Drop Bulldog.

"It was just as legal as that maneuver Lien-Da just got leveled with! Saffron's on a roll here!" said Crysta.

Saffron continued her attack by getting up and once again picking Lien-Da up, proceeding to spin around and aim a Roundhouse Kick at the echidna's head.

"Watch it Lien-Da!" said Wooiser.

However, Lien-Da blocked the attack by grabbing Saffron's leg with one hand and, using her strength, propelled the bee of the mat and hit her with a hard Back Body Drop.

"Back Body Drop out of nowhere by Lien-Da after she avoided that Roundhouse Kick that may have knocked her head clean off!" said Crysta.

Lien-Da smirked once again before flipping her hair back behind her and covering the downed Saffron.

1

2

Saffron got her shoulder off the mat right before the count of three.

"Damn it! Lien-Da almost had her!" said Wooiser.

Lien-Da wrapped her arms around Saffron's waist and picked up back up, laughing at her with a cocky tone before throwing her to the side. Saffron managed to keep her balance from the throw and came right back at Lien-Da by rotating her body and hitting her in the head with the Roundhouse Kick she attempted earlier, sending Lien-Da flying out of the ring and to the outside again.

"Ooh! There's that roundhouse Saffron was looking for! Lien-Da didn't see that one coming!" said Crysta.

As the referee began to count her out, Lien-Da landed on the same arm she did before and she grit her teeth as she got up, once again assisted by Julie-Su.

"Uh-oh, Lien-Da's arm looks to be in real bad shape after that fall!" said Wooiser.

Lien-Da began to seethe as she eyed Saffron and she quickly got back into the ring and began to use her weakened arm to throw repeated punches at Saffron, but because she couldn't get as much strength into the punches as a result of her arm being hurt, the punches barely phased Saffron who lifted Lien-Da up onto her shoulder.

"Saffron shook off those punches like they were nothing and now Lien-Da's in real big trouble here!" said Crysta.

Fighting out of her opponent's grasp, Lien-Da dropped down behind Saffron and as the bee turned around to face her, Lien-Da began to let loose with a barrage of punches, this time using her left arm and each of them rocked Saffron more with each shot before one final one dropped her to the mat, her eyes glazed over a bit and Lien-Da covered her afterwards.

"Yeah! That's how you do it Lien-Da! Now ref, make the three count and let's call it a night!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Saffron managed to get her shoulder up once again, barely managing to break the pin.

"Man, that was close! Lien-Da almost had her there, but Saffron kicked out and the match continues!" said Crysta.

Lien-Da grabbed Saffron by her hair and savagely pulled her up to her feet, proceeding to glare evilly at her before lifting her up sideways in her arms.

"Something tells me Saffron's about to go for one heck of a ride! This one's gonna hurt!" said Wooiser.

Suddenly, Saffron got her legs free from Lien-Da, swung them behind her, locked them around her arm, and pulled Lien-Da down into a Crucifix Pin.

"Oh! Saffron's got a Lien-Da in a pin from out of nowhere!" said Crysta.

1

2

Lien-Da adjusted her weight and reversed the pin into one of her own.

"Lien-Da reverses and now has Saffron down!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Saffron kicked out of the pin and both females quickly got back to their feet.

"Oh my goodness! Both of them were just one second away from winning the match! Things just got real in this match for sure!" said Crysta.

Lien-Da ran at Saffron and ducked underneath a kick that was thrown at her. As she approached the ropes, Lien-Da leapt on them and propelled herself backwards at Saffron, nailing the bee with a single Big Boot to the back of her head that dropped her to the mat on her front.

"Kick right to the back of the head! Ha ha, that one's gotta put Saffron down for the count!" Wooiser laughed.

Lien-Da quickly scrambled to the bee, turned her over, and covered her.

1

Saffron quickly kicked out of the pin.

"Wow, not even a two count! Lien-Da's got a lot more work to do if she wants to walk out of here with a win! Saffron's not here to play!" said Crysta.

Lien-Da wrapped her arms around Saffron's waist as the both of them got to their feet and she turned the hold into a Bear Hug, lifting her up and squeezing her tightly. As Saffron yelled out in pain and tried to look for a way out of the hold, Lien-Da eyed one of the corners, ran right for it, and slammed her opponent backfirst into it.

"Damn! What looked like a simple Bear Hug just turned into something a lot worse for Saffron!" said Wooiser.

As Saffron slumped back in the corner, Lien-Da kept a hold of her, dragged her out of the corner and hit a Belly-To-Belly Suplex on her.

"And it gets even worse as Lien-Da follws up with a hard-hitting Bell-T-Belly!" said Crysta.

Not letting go of Saffron, Lien-Da pulled her back to her feet and then held her sideways in her arms, throwing her backwards over head while falling back and hitting a Fall Away Slam on the bee.

"And the icing on the cake is a big Fall Away Slam! Let's wrap it up! Saffron's not getting up after that!" said Wooiser.

Saffron's whole body was in a world of pain as she found herself once again being pinned by Lien-Da.

1

Saffron was close enough to the ropes to get her foot on them, quickly breaking the pin.

"Those ropes may have been the only thing to save Saffron from defeat!" said Crysta.

"MAY have been!? They ARE the only reason she hasn't lost yet!" Wooiser piped in.

Lien-Da grabbed Saffron's arm, pulled her up to her feet as she herself stood up, and twisted it a bit, causing the bee to double over in pain.

"Ouch! I sure wouldn't want to be in Saffron's position right now!" said Crysta.

Lien-Da turned her head to one of the corners and started running for it with Saffron in tow.

"Nobody would, especially right now! Lien-Da's about to take that arm home with her!" said Wooiser.

Suddenly, as they reached the corner, Saffron quickly climbed the turnbuckles, reached the top, and back-flipped off it while turning her body around, not only freeing her arm from Lien-Da's grip, but also sending the echidna into the turnbuckle with an Arm Drag as she landed.

"Wow! What an amazing counter by Saffron! Where on earth did that come from!?" Crysta exclaimed in surprise.

Lien-Da stopped herself from hitting the turnbuckle by grabbing onto it, quickly turning her head to see Saffron standing back up, and she back-flipped off the turnbuckle, looking to hit her opponent with a Springboard Moonsault.

"And check out Lien-Da! She's doing some flying of her own!" said Wooiser.

Seeing the attack coming, Saffron quickly leapt in the air and hit Lien-Da in her stomach with a Dropsault, causing the echidna to drop right down to the mat on her shoulders in a heap.

"Saffron levels Lien-Da with another amazing counter and man was that an ugly fall or what that Lien-Da took!" said Crysta.

As Lien-Da's body uncurled and she lay on her back, Saffron leapt over her and quickly climbed to the top of the nearby turnbuckle and once on top, she began to twirl her arms around in circles, igniting a loud pop from the crowd.

"No! She's going for the Stinger Splash! Julie-Su, do something! Help your sister for crying out loud!" Wooiser yelled.

"If she did, she would get Lien-Da disqualified! I don't think anything is going to save her from this!" said Crysta.

After sizing Lien-Da up, Saffron leapt off the turnbuckle, turned a complete back-flip in midair, and slammed down stomach first on the echidna, hitting the Stinger Splash and landing in an immediate pinning position.

1

2

3

"Oh, come on man!" Wooiser complained.

The referee called for the bell, ending the match.

"It's all over! Saffron has defeated Lien-Da!" said Crysta.

_**(Zebrahead – "With Legs Like That")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pin fall, Saffron Bee!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The crowd let loose with cheers and chants of Saffron's name as the winner was announced. Saffron stood off of Lien-Da and the referee held her arm up.

"You've got to be kidding me! How in the hell could Julie-Su just stand on the sidelines and do nothing while her own sister was in trouble!?" Wooiser asked in disbelief and anger at the echidna.

"First of all, Julie-Su DID help Lien-Da plenty of times throughout this match, but in the right way!" Crysta countered. "She didn't get physically involved with Saffron in any way and kudos to her for that and a big congrats to Saffron for getting a big win over a former champion!"

Smiling victoriously, Saffron opened her wings, levitated a few feet off the mat, and held both of her arms up above her as the crowd continued to cheer for her. As she was celebrating, Julie-Su slid into the ring and Saffron locked eyes with her.

"Alright, Julie-Su cane make amends by going right over to Saffron and doing some serious damage!" Wooiser said, watching intently to see what would happen.

"You seriously think she would do that to Saffron!? The two of them are good friends and you must be out of your mind if you truly do think that!" Crysta said to him with a frown.

Julie-Su smiled at the bee and Saffron not only returned it but nodded to her as she left the ring, hi-fiving the fans ringside as she made her way up the ramp.

"What the hell was that!?" Wooiser yelled. "Julie-Su just let her walk! This girl is disgracing her family at each and every turn!"

"Disgracing? Yeah right! If you ask me, Julie-Su not attacking someone behind their back is bringing honor to her family!" Crysta said while pulling on Wooiser's hair a bit to silence him.

Back in the ring, Julie-Su made a move to help Lien-Da up, but the elder echidna slapped her hand away. Shocked at her sister's action, Julie-Su watched as Lien-Da stood up on her own and glared evilly at her as she backed out of the ring and made her way up the ramp, never taking her eyes off Julie-Su.

"You know what, I don't blame Lien-Da at all for being pissed!" Wooiser said in Lien-Da's defense. "She has every right to be! Family's supposed to have each others' backs and Julie-Su obviously didn't!"

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Crysta said as she yanked his hair again. "First off, Lien-Da can take care of herself and second, when did she ever have Julie-Su's back? Quite frankly, I applaud Julie-Su for finally taking a stand and not doing the dirty work that her sister wants her to do!"

The younger echidna narrowed her eyes and watched her sister leave before taking her leave, the crowd cheering her as she did so.

"These Mobians have no call cheering that chick! Don't they realize that she's spitting on her family's name by not even lifting a finger to help her own flesh and blood!?"

Crysta reeled her hand back and smacked the eagle hard in the head. "Shut up already, otherwise I'm gonna get blood out of YOU!"

* * *

_**~Backstage Area~**_

The Babylon Rogues were hanging around the area, conversing with one another about Jet and Storm's victory the previous night. "Man, the two of you were on fire last night," Wave said proudly as she crossed her arms. "At the rate you guys are going, not to mention when I get started on my run here, we are gonna run things here."

"No doubt, no doubt," Jet smirked, readjusting his title belt on his shoulder. "Everyone's seen what we can do when it comes to facing a team who went through every team that was put in front of them. Heck, we're practically unstoppable!"

"And the same fate's gonna befall whoever else decides they want to come at us," Storm chuckled. Afterwards, something behind his teammates caught his attention. "And speaking of which, check it out."

Jet and Wave followed his gaze and a smug grin came to the smaller Tag Team Champion. "Lookie what we have here."

The other two Rogues laughed as they saw Hope approach them. "Not who you were expecting?" the hedgehog asked as he stood in front of them.

"To be completely honest, no you weren't," Wave answered as she crossed her arms and looked at the hedgehogs. "Anyways, what do you want? You lost or something?"

"No. In fact, I'm anything but," Hope replied, ignoring the rudeness of Wave's voice. "We're here on our own accord. But first things first – Jet, Storm, congratulations to the both of you on your title defense last night."

Storm grinned as he shined up his title belt with his hand. "Heh, thanks. Now, unless that's all you wanted to say, is there anything else you want because we were talking about some important matters."

"Forgive my intrusion" Hope said sarcastically as he crossed his arms and a serious expression appeared on his face. "I'll get straight to the point – Jet, Storm, I'm here to issue a challenge to either one of you, a match between two winners from last night."

The Rogues all looked at Hope with looks of amusement, not believing his challenge. "You're seriously calling one of them out for a match?" Wave asked the younger hedgehog. "And giving them the option of choosing which of them it is? You've got a lot of guts, though I think you fall short in the brains department."

Hope shrugged off her insult and kept his focus on the Tag Team Champions. "Call it what you will. But I'm confident enough that I can not only take either one of them to the limit, but also defeat them. So champs, what's gonna be?"

Jet looked at Hope a bit longer before laughing. "Heh, to come at all three of us like this, one must be sure of themselves!" After his laughing subsided, he turned to Storm. "You know what Storm? Take a load off – I got this one."

"So that means you accept my challenge?" Hope asked.

Looking at Hope, Jet's smirk grew as he nodded his head once. "You know it. And yeah, I saw your match last night. You were alright. But keep this in mind – you're stepping up to the big leagues now and I ain't gonna be a walk in the park."

Hope returned the smirk. "No need to tell me something I already know. And it appears you're not doing anything right now so I'll see you out there then?"

"Count on it," Jet responded. Afterwards, the Rogues watched Hope take his leave and head for the ring. "That rookie's in over his head. Come on y'all. Let's go do this."

Storm and Wave nodded their heads and after they and Jet picked up their hoverboards, they went followed Hope towards the ring area.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Hold up, wait a minute! Did Hope seriously just openly challenge one of the Tag Team Champions to a match!?" Wooiser asked. "A match that from looks of things is happening next!? Man, who does that hedgehog think he is!? He's letting that fluke win over Ash last night go to his head!"

"Or maybe he's looking for a step up in competition!" Crysta said, becoming more annoyed with her partner's attitude. "In any case, this should be a fantastic match between two Mobians who came out on top in their matches last night at 'Sudden Impact!'"

* * *

_**~Singles Match; Jet The Hawk (W/ Storm The Albatross & Wave The Swallow) VS. Hope The Hedgehog~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a Singles Match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Dale Oliver - "I AM (Third Remix)")**_

The crowd cheered loudly as the music played and white lights began to flicker throughout the arena. Seconds later, Hope came out from behind the curtain with his hood on over his head and her performed a few sword techniques as he made his way down the ramp and into the ring.

"Introducing first, from South Island, weighing in at 85 lbs., 'The Warrior Of Light' Hope The Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

"Look at this dude, thinking he's so bad after that fluke of a win over Ash last night!" said Wooiser in an unimpressed voice. "And now he's going around here challenging champions to matches!? Give me a damn break!"

"Fluke!? Yeah right!" said Crysta. "Hope defeated Ash fair and square by being the last man standing and nobody can take that victory away from him! And now with a lot of momentum on his side, we'll see what he can do against one-half of the Tag Team Champions!"

Hope removed is jacket and placed both it and his sword outside the ring before going to his corner and waiting for his opponent to arrive.

_**(Runblebee – "Catch Me If You Can")**_

A mixed reaction came from the crowd as the music played and Jet, Wave, and Storm came flying out from behind the curtain on their hoverboards and flew in many impressive formations before coming to a stop right beside the ring. A smirk appeared on Jet's face as he bumped fists with his teammates after getting off his body and leaping into the ring.

"And the opponent, representing the Babylon Rogues, from Babylon, weighing in at 82 lbs., ladies and gentlemen, he is one-half of the reigning SWA Tag Team Champions, Jet The Hawk!" said the ring announcer.

"Aw yeah, now let's talk about some real greatness here!" Wooiser said enthusiastically. "You wanna talk about what Hope did last night, what about Jet? The match he and Storm put on against Predator and Flying won the 'Match Of The Night' award and Jet himself won the 'Performer Of The Night' award!"

"And on top of that, he and Storm successfully defended their Tag Team Titles against Predator and Flying as well!" said Crysta. "Big kudos for that, but this is the here and now as Jet must now contend with another individual who picked up a big win last night! This is gonna be good!"

Jet went to his corner and smugly leant back into it as Hope did a few warm up leads. Seconds later, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go!" said Wooiser. "Jet and Hope, one on one!"

As Jet and Hope closed the distance wit each other Jet quickly went on the offensive, leaping at the hedgehog's legs and rolling him up right from the start.

"Oh! Jet's going for the win right off the bat people!" said Crysta.

1

2

Hope kicked out of the pin and Jet quickly shot back to his feet and proceeded to walk around the ring smugly, smirking at him while Storm and Wave cheered him on.

"Yeah! Show that rookie what's up Jet and make him regret stepping in the ring with you!" said Wooiser.

Hope got back to his feet and after circling the ring with Jet a few more times the two of them locked up with one another. Hope got the better of the situation by locking his arm around Jet's head, dragging him down to the mat on his back, and laid on top of him squeezing his head a lot more tight.

"Hope's got Jet in a Side Headlock! Looks like he's trying to slow him down any way he can!" said Crysta.

Jet flailed his legs a few times and tried to pry Hope's arms off of him, but the hedgehog had a very tight grip on him. Left with no other options, Jet began to use his upper body strength to pull both himself and Hope toward the ropes where Storm and Wave were, the two of them doing all they could to will him on.

"Come on Jet! This ain't nothing! You got this man, you got this!" Wooiser cheered as well.

Seeing his teammates and feeling Hope's submission doing lots of damage to him, Jet kept pulling until he eventually reached the ropes and grabbed them.

"And Jet gets to the ropes! For a second I thought he wasn't gonna make it!" said Crysta.

Hope let go of Jet, grabbed his arm, and after picking him up to his feet, whipped him into the ropes. As Jet came back to him, Hope bent over and lifted the hawk up, going for a Back Body Drop. However, Jet kept his own momentum, turning a complete flip and locking his legs around Hope's waist and dragging him down to the mat, locking on a Waist Lock.

"Hell yeah! Take notes Hope – THIS is how you do a submission hold!" said Wooiser.

Hope yelled out as he felt Jet's legs tighten around him and he could almost swear he felt his ribs cracking. Luckily for him, the ropes weren't too far away and Hope pulled himself over to them to break the submission.

"Whew, talk about being in the right place at the right time! That Waist Lock looks like it did it's job though – Hope looks like he's in a world of hurt!" said Crysta.

Jet released Hope and stood up to his feet, waiting for the hedgehog to stand back up. Holding his midsection, Hope gingerly got back up and as soon as he turned to Jet, the hawk threw a kick at his head.

"Say goodnight Hope! This kick is gonna put you in lala land!" said Wooiser.

Hope ducked out of the way, turned his body around, and retaliated with a hard elbow to the back of Jet's head that knocked right down to the mat on is face.

"Oh! What a counter by Hope as he completely leveled Jet with one heck of an elbow!" said Crysta.

Storm and Wave were beside themselves while Hope turned Jet over and covered him.

1

2

Jet got his shoulder off the mat just before the three count.

"Oh no, it's gonna take a hell of a lot more to keep Jet down!" said Wooiser.

Hope got up, picked Jet up with him, and turned his attention to one of the turnbuckles. Grabbing a hold of the hawk's arm, Hope whipped him towards the corner and gave chase to him.

"Oh dear, what in the world is Hope going for here!?" Crysta exclaimed.

As Jet reached the turnbuckle, he leapt all the way from the mat to the top turnbuckle and as a result, Hope crashed chest first into the turnbuckle hard and dropped backwards to the mat, feeling the pain go to his hurt midsection.

"Ha! Bet Hope won't be trying that again!" Wooiser laughed.

Jet turned his head, saw Hope down, and went back on the offensive. He dropped down to the turnbuckle in a seated position and bounced off it, flying backwards down onto Hope stomach first with a Crooked Moonsault and landing in an immediate pinning position.

1

Hope kicked out quickly, but it may have not been a smart choice as his injured body paid the price for it and he fell back down to the mat.

"What a beauty of a Crooked Moonsault that was, but it wasn't enough to keep Hope down!" said Crysta.

Jet held the back of his head with one hand as he got back to his feet and as he once again observed Hope's position, he smirked as he flipped on top of Hope out of nowhere and covered him once more.

"Jet going for another quick pin! He's got him this time, for sure!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Wrapping his arms around Jet's waist, Hope managed to surprisingly lift up out of the cover, turn his and Jet's body around so that their backs were together, hook his arms with his, and pull him down into a pin of his own.

"Hope reverses the pin and he's got Jet in a pin of his own!" said Crysta.

1

2

Jet kicked out and escaped defeat just as narrowly as Hope did.

"How in the heck did the referee not call a foul!? Hope shouldn't be allowed to do that!" Wooiser yelled.

The two got to their feet as quick as they could and Jet was the first to go for an attack, swinging his hips and kicking at Hope's legs to try and break him down. However, his flipping onto Hope had hurt his midsection so it was hard for him to have much strength in his attacks.

"It looks like that one cover Jet went for earlier is coming back to haunt him now!" said Crysta.

"And he doesn't give a damn! He's still throwing those kicks and trying to break the hedgehog down!" said Wooiser.

Hope brushed off the kicks before he locked his arm around Jet's head and lifted him upside down in the Suplex position.

"Hope's got Jet up! It looks like he's about to go for a big ride here!" said Crysta.

However, Jet pulled his legs backwards and got his feet back on the mat before locking his legs around Hope's and rolling him up into a Small Package.

"Jet reverses it and he's got Hope rolled up again!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Hope kicked out once more and Storm and Wave couldn't believe it.

"I'm just like Storm and Wave! I thought Jet had him there!" said Crysta.

Jet, in disbelief himself, got to his feet and roughly dragged Hope up, picking him up onto his shoulder and after grabbing onto his chin, dropped down to the mat on his back and hitting Hope with a Modified Neckbreaker.

"Beautiful neckbreaker from the champ!" said Wooiser.

Hope sat up on the mat, holding the back of his head and he had no time to react as Jet had gotten up and landed a swift kick right to his chin.

"Ouch! And one hard kick to go along with it! Hope's taking a beating in there!" said Crysta.

Knocked down to the mat hard and scrambling off balance to his feet, Hope was ripe for the picking as Jet backed into the ropes, bounced off them, and ran right for his opponent.

"Put the finishing touch on him Jet!" said Wooiser.

At the last second, Hope scooped Jet into his arms sideways, turned around a few times, and leveled the Tag Team Champion with a hard Powerslam, hooking his leg as he covered him.

"A Powerslam out of nowhere from Hope! He may have Jet beat with that!" said Crysta.

1

2

Jet kicked out of the pin and Storm and Wave let out deep sighs of relief.

"Thank you Lord for letting Jet kick out! Man, that hedgehog is getting a bit too lucky for his own good!" said Wooiser.

Hope coughed a few times as he stood back up and picked Jet up. Suddenly, Jet grabbed a hold of Hope's head and one of his legs, proceeding to roll the hedgehog up into another pin.

"Jet's going for another roll up pin!" said Crysta.

1

2

A split second before the count of three, Hope kicked out and both Storm and Wave went ballistic on the outside as they thought for sure Jet had won.

"What the hell man!? I swear that was a three!" Wooiser yelled.

Wave leapt up onto the apron of the ring and tried to get in, but the referee went over to her and tried to stop her.

"What the heck is Wave doing!? She's got no business being up there!" said Crysta.

"It's about time someone tried to get in there to make things right!" said Wooiser.

While Wave had the referee distracted, Storm slid into the ring and went to Hope, picking him up with one hand and extending his thumb from his free hand, igniting loud boos from the crowd.

"Now Storm's inside! And the referee doesn't even realize it because Wave's got his attention!" said Crysta.

"AKA, the perfect plan!" said Wooiser.

Out of nowhere, Hope leapt up in the air and landed a hard kick to the back of Storm's head that sent him tumbling out of the ring and the crowd's boos turned into loud cheers and chants for the hedgehog.

"Hope fights back and he knocks Storm clear out of the ring!" said Crysta.

"What the hell is that hedgehog made of!?" Wooiser exclaimed.

Hope took a few seconds to regain his composure when suddenly a figure came through the crowd and jumped up on the apron in front of Hope.

"Huh? Who in the world is that!?" Crysta asked.

Hope, as well as everyone else, recognized the figure as Ash and the mongoose glared a hole right through Hope.

"It's Ash! And you best believe he hasn't forgotten about what happened last night with Hope!" said Wooiser.

The hedgehog, though exhausted, balled up his fist and threw a punch at the mongoose, but Ash leapt off the apron and avoided the attack.

"Ash just barely avoided being decked with that one!" said Crysta.

Hope began to make his way out to As, but Jet had crept up behind him, turned him around, locked his arms around and under his arm and head, and fell to is back, taking Hope with him and crashing the hedgehog face-first into the mat, hitting the Hawkeye and laying Hope completely out on his back.

"Oh-ho! Hope took his mind off of Jet and he got hit with a picture perfect Hawkeye!" said Wooiser.

Wave saw Jet hit the maneuver and quickly got out of the ring as he covered Hope.

"And now Wave finally gets off the apron after Jet did the damage after a huge assist from Ash!" said Crysta.

The referee turned, saw the cover, and hurried over to make the count.

1

2

3

"Yeah! He got him!" Wooiser cheered.

The match ended and the referee called for the bell.

"It's all over! Jet has defeated Hope!" said Crysta.

_**(Runblebee – "Catch Me If You Can")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pin fall, Jet The Hawk!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The crowd booed loudly at the decision and Jet laughed cockily as he rolled off Hope to the outside of the ring, where Wave picked up the Tag Team Titles, went over, helped him up, and hugged him happily.

"That Jet is a freaking beast!" Wooiser said as he applauded. "Not only did he and Storm win their match last night but he keeps their momentum rolling by picking up another win here tonight!"

"Oh, don't even!" said Crysta. "You know as well as I do that had it not been for the interference of not only Wave and Storm but Ash as well that Hope had a good chance of coming out on top here!"

"Oh, details about what could have been!" said Wooiser, brushing off his partner's comment. "Let's focus on the here and now and that is Jet has reigned supreme in this match!"

Storm went over after recovering from Hope's kick and after Jet and Wave picked up their hoverboards, Storm not only picked up his board but lifted Jet and Wave up onto his shoulders and backed up the ramp where they made their exit behind the curtain on the stage.

"Those three are celebrating as if they've won the biggest match in history or something!" Crysta said with disdain.

"Rightfully so!" Wooiser said, still applauding. "When you're in the position they are, which is arguably the best group in the SWA, you have every right to celebrate like its freakin' New Years every time you win any kind of match!"

Back in the ring, Hope lay motionless for a few seconds until he began to come to. In that time, Ash had gotten a microphone and walked over to the side of the ring so he could look Hope in his face.

"And there's the number one person we can thank for this match going the way it did!" Crysta hissed. "Talk about a sore loser! Won't Ash just let things go already, because we all know that's the reason Hope beat him is why he did what he did! The better man won last night!"

"Correction – last night was just a blip on the radar for the better man and Ash is giving Hope exactly what he deserves!" Wooiser interjected.

Ash smirked as he leaned on the apron and looked at Hope struggling to get up. "Now ain't this a sight? In the condition you're in it's hard to believe that you won a Last Man Standing Match." He leaned a bit on the ropes as his face became harder and his voice more sinister. "But believe me, it ain't happening again. And you can consider your lucky run here gone because before I came out here, the bosses already made it official – you and me, one on one, next week. I'm gonna put you down for good." He finished by throwing the microphone at Hope and hitting him in his head before beginning to leave the ring area, igniting louder boos from the crowd for his disrespect.

"Whoa! Is Ash serious!?" Crysta asked in a surprised tone. "He and Hope are going to be in action against each other next week after what we saw them go through last night!?"

"You know what, this is perfect!" said Wooiser. "I'm all for this! Ash is going to right one of the biggest wrongs in history by taking that hedgehog down once and for all!"

Hope crawled to the edge of the ring and as he gripped the bottom ropes, he frowned almost insanely at the retreating Ash, who simply smirked at him, placed his sunglasses over his eyes, and left through the curtain once reaching the stage.

"Man, if their Last Man Standing Match was any indication, we can expect an all-out war between those two next week!" said Crysta.

"And you best believe I'm looking forward to seeing Ash get some sweet revenge!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Locker Room Area~**_

Vector and Espio was having a confrontation with Fockewulf and Bearenger, with Espio, Carrotia, and Wendy in between them to keep them from doing physical damage to one another. "You two got a lot of guts for pulling some backhanded crap like what you did!" the crocodile shouted while attempting to throw a punch at the wolf and bear.

"Back up, you big brute!" Wendy yelled as she swung her cane at Vector to keep him away.

"Pssh, serves the both of you right!" Fockewulf spat. "You Chaotix chumps are too freakin' overrated for your own good and we did everyone a favor by keeping you guys from winning that tournament!"

"And if there's anything we hate its anything that's overrated, like that joke Charmy! How in the heck is anyone supposed to take that pipsqueak serious as a champion!?" Bearenger added before he avoided another punch from the crocodile.

"OVERRATED!? PIPSQUEAK!?" Vector growled angrily. "The second I get my hands on you guys I'll tear you to shreds!"

Espio let out a sigh. "Vector, I share your feelings on the matter, but don't blow this out of proportion. Bearenger and I are scheduled for a match next so leave this to me. I'll handle it."

"Ha! Handle what?" Carrotia laughed. "You seriously think you got a chance to beat Bearenger!? This I got to see!"

"That makes two of us!" the bear smirked as he walked past his teammates and stood right in front of Espio and Vector, eyeing the chameleon with a snide grin. "It'll be a lot of fun causing you to lose yet another match!" He nudged his arm with his as he walked past him and towards the ring.

"Quite the rude one," Espio sighed as he turned to Vector once more. "Try to keep your attitude in check while I tend to business." He watched until Bearenger was out of sight before following him.

"Take it to him Espio!" Vector called out.

"Knock his block off Bearenger!" Carrotia and Fockewulf yelled afterwards. Vector's eyes twitched and he growled at both the wolf and rabbit.

Meanwhile, Wendy looked in the direction Espio and Bearenger went in and her eyes narrowed.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Things sure were getting heated back there!" said Crysta.

"You're telling me, and who does Vector think he is!?" Wooiser asked. "Getting in the face of those guys like that! He's lucky that Wendy didn't take his head clean off with her cane!"

"Hey! He had every right to confront them after what they did!" Crysta frowned. "And coming up now, we're going to see what promises to be a great match with plenty of bad blood in it! I'm ready, you're ready, everyone else is ready, so let's do it!"

* * *

_**~Singles Match: Espio The Chameleon VS. Bearenger The Bear~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a Singles Match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Burn Halo – "Save Me")**_

Boos came from the crowd as the music played and moments later, Bearenger came flying out from behind the curtain on his rocket. He circled the entrie arena multiple times as well as the ring before coming to a stop right beside his corner. He turned his rocket off before leaping off it through the ropes and cockily held both his fists up above him.

"Introducing first, from Ruin Wood, weighing in at 110 lbs., Bearenger The Bear!" said the ring announcer.

"From what we just heard back there, we can imply that the reason why Fockewulf and Bearenger got Vector and Espio eliminated from the Tag Team Tournament is because they feel that they're overrated in the SWA!" said Crysta. "Well instead of attacking guys behind their backs, he's gonna have to square off against Espio straight tonight!"

"You know something, he and Fockewulf got a point!" said Wooiser. "How many times around here have we heard Chaotix this, Chaotix that!? They, for the most part, are overrated with mostly fluke wins to show for it! And tonight, Bearenger's going to show everyone else that!"

Bearenger went to his corner and waited for his opponent to arrive.

_**(Ox – "Let's Go")**_

The crowd exploded in cheers as the music played and purple lights flickered throughout the building. Moments later, Espio appeared out of thin air on the stage with his eyes closed and hands in a ninja hand sign before once again disappearing and reappearing in his corner of the ring, his eyes snapping open.

"And the opponent, representing the Chaotix, from The Isolated Islands, weighing in at 79 lbs., Espio The Chameleon!" said the ring announcer.

"Look at his eyes!" said Crysta. "Espio is just itching to get payback on Bearenger for what he and Fockewulf did to him and Vector! Had it not been for those guys, who knows what the tag team division would look like, as well as who would be the Tag Team Champions!"

"If you ask me, those guys did us a favor because look at what we got as a result of their actions – an overrated team eliminated, a great title match between the champions and winner of the tournament, and now this match right here!" said Wooiser. "It may have been the biggest blessing in disguise we've ever seen! And now, we're gonna see if Espio can get things done by himself against Bearenger!"

Bearenger didn't faulter from Espio's hard gaze and simply shrugged it off as the referee asked them if they were ready. After the two of them nodded, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go!" said Wooiser. "Espio and Bearenger, one on one!" said Wooiser.

Bearenger went on the offensive quick by running at Espio, ducking under a karate chop from the chameleon.

"Espio just barely missed being hit with that one!" said Crysta.

As he reached the ropes, Bearenger leapt onto the ropes, bounced off them, and went flying back at Espio.

"And Bearenger takes flight! Ha, who said bears can't fly!" Wooiser laughed.

Not even turning his back, Epsio leapt in the air and caught the oncoming Bearenger with a reverse Bicycle Kick to his neck.

"Oh! Perhaps he should've stayed grounded because Espio just sent him crashing and burning!" said Crysta.

Bearenger crashed down to the mat and Espio quickly covered him.

1

2

Bearenger shot his shoulder off the mat before the third and final count.

"Bearenger kicks out! Heh, I was almost worried there! I should've known better!" said Wooiser.

Espio got up, picked Bearenger up to his feet, and backed him the nearby ropes before launching him across the ring and running after him. Going for the same maneuver again, Bearenger leapt onto and bounced off the ropes again at Espio, this time catching him in his throat with a hard Springboard Elbow.

"Second time's the charm it seems as Bearenger hits Espio with a pretty nice elbow!" said Crysta.

Espio hit the mat and coughed as he held his throat and Bearenger turned him over and covered him.

1

Espio kicked out of the pin and coughed a few more times.

"Dang it, he kicked out! Stay on him Bearenger!" said Wooiser.

Bearenger circled around Espio a few times and watched as the chameleon stood back up. Balling his fist, Bearenger threw a punch that connected with Espio's gut. However, Espio barely budged from the punch.

"Wow! It looks like that didn't even phase Espio!" said Crysta.

Irked, Bearenger threw another punch that hit Espio's jaw and a smirk appeared on the chameleon's face.

"Come on Bearenger, put some more 'ooph' into it!" said Wooiser.

Bearenger grew more irritated with him and as he threw another punch, Espio grabbed his arm and flipped him over onto the mat with a hard Arm Drag.

"Arm Drag by Espio! Bearenger threw himself right into that one!" said Crysta.

Bearenger grit his teeth as he felt pain shoot up his side and Espio covering him.

1

Bearenger kicked out of the pin and immediately regretted it for his side began to hurt more.

"Looks like Bearenger's in a real bad spot in there! C'mon dude, fight through this!" said Wooiser.

Espio didn't want to give his opponent any time to get rest so he went back on the offensive by going to pick Bearenger up. Suddenly, Bearenger nailed Espio multiple times in his legs with elbows before tripping him down to the mat on his stomach, wrapping his arms around his waist, and locking a Bear Hug on him.

"Ouch! That's one way to put a speed demon down and now Bearenger's got Espio in a really tight Bear Hug!" said Crysta.

Espio's yelled out as he felt his midsection being crushed and it began to get hard for him to breathe. He tried to pry Bearenger's powerful arms off of him, but it was to no avail.

"It'd be in his best interest to give up! Otherwise Bearenger's gonna squeeze Espio in half!" said Wooiser.

The referee asked Espio if he wanted to give up and before Espio could reply, he looked and saw that the ropes were just barely within reach. Reaching one of his arms out as far as he could, Espio managed to grab the ropes and force Bearenger to release the hold.

"He gets to the ropes! Really great job by Espio, but man I'm sure he's in a lot of pain right now!" said Crysta.

Bearenger kept the Bearhug on a bit longer before letting go of Espio, standing up while holding his side, and laughing as he saw the chameleon gingerly get back up coughing and holding his stomach.

"Heh, what'd I tell you!? Bearenger's got this match in the bag and he knows it too!" said Wooiser.

Bearenger put aside the pain he was in and ran right at Espio, wrapping his arms around his legs, tripping him down to the mat on his back, and covering him in a Jackknife Pin.

1

2

Espio got his arms around Bearenger's waist and found enough space between their bodies to turn him over onto his side in a pin of his own.

"Espio reverses and now he had Bearenger pinned! This could be it!" said Crysta.

1

2

Bearenger barely managed to kick out of the pin.

"Holy crap, how the heck did that happen! That ninja can pull stuff literally out of nowhere!" said Wooiser.

Both Mobians got to their feet quickly, despite the pain they were in, and Espio leapt backwards onto the ropes as Bearenger ran for him. Leaping off the ropes at his opponent, Espio wrapped his legs around Bearenger's head.

"Espio's got something big coming up! This may be what he needs to put Bearenger down for the count!" said Crysta.

Just as Espio was going to execute a Springboard Hurricarana, Bearenger locked his arms around Espio's legs and brought him down back-first to the mat with a huge Powerbomb and kept him down in a pinning position.

"What a monster of a Powerbomb that was! No way is Espio kicking out of that!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Just as he escaped Bearenger's submission, Espio reached out to the ropes and broke the pin.

"Espio uses the ropes to once again escape defeat! I think that may have been the only way for him to get out of that pin because that was one hell of a Powerbomb he got hit with!" said Crysta.

Bearenger pulled Espio to one of the corners of the ring and landed a hard stomp to his gut to keep him incapacitated before making the decision to climb up the nearby turnbuckle.

"He's gonna do some more flying! If he hits this one, no way is Espio going to be getting back up!" said Wooiser.

Once on top, Bearenger slowed down a bit due to his hurting side and he took that time to size up Espio. Standing tall, Bearenger slapped his own forearm a few times before leaping off the turnbuckle and descending down to his opponent.

"There he goes!" said Crysta.

At the last second, Espio rolled out of the way and Bearenger slammed down to the mat right on his front.

"Oh man!" said Woosier.

"Talk about taking a hard fall! That one wasn't pretty at all!" said Crysta.

Clutching his front as he rose up to his knees, Bearenger had no time to react as Espio, who had gotten back up, ran right at him and landed a knee flush to him face, knocking him on his back.

"Come on man! Bearenger was still down! That shouldn't even count as a legal move!" said Wooiser.

Espio took a few quick deep breaths before covering Bearenger.

1

2

Bearenger got his shoulder off the mat.

"I'm amazed Bearenger kicked out after being rocked with that knee! Must have a lot of fight left in him!" said Crysta.

Espio rolled off Bearenger and took a few more breaths before rising to his knees and watching as Bearenger did the same. Throwing caution to the wind, Espio threw his body in Bearenger's direction and he connecting with a hard Head Kick to the bear's head.

"What in the…Is Espio crazy or something!? Pulling some kind of kamikaze kick like that out of nowhere!" said Wooiser.

Bearenger dropped back down to the mat on his side and Espio covered him once more.

1

2

Bearenger had enough wherewithal to reach out and grab the ropes, breaking the pin.

"And now the ropes are Bearenger's saving grace!" said Crysta.

Espio landed a hard elbow to Bearenger's stomach before slowly getting up and going over to the same turnbuckle Bearenger leapt off and climbed to the top of it.

"Uh oh, this isn't good! Bearenger had better watch it!" said Wooiser.

Everyone watched as Espio prepped up for his finisher and as he did so, Bearenger began to use the nearby ropes to get to his feet as quick as possible and run over at Espio.

"Really smart move by Bearenger to hurry and get up so that Espio can't do the Whirl Attack! And now he's rushing right at Espio!" said Crysta.

Waiting for the right moment, Espio leapt right over Bearenger as he got to the corner and he landed on his feet.

"What a lucky leap of faith that was! Espio's lucky he didn't break his legs with that stunt!" said Wooiser.

Bearenger turned around and once against dashed at Espio, only for the chameleon to quickly locked his arm around his leg and legs around his and roll him up in a Small Package.

"Espio rolls Bearenger up!" said Crysta.

1

2

Bearenger managed to reverse the roll up into one of his own and he locked his legs around the nearby ropes for more leverage as the referee began to make the count without seeing the bear's cheating tactic.

"Bearenger reverses and he's got a little insurance policy too!" said Wooiser.

"Oh, no way!" Crysta yelled.

1

2

3

"He got him!" said Wooiser.

Bearenger quickly releases his legs from the ropes as the referee called for the bell and ended the match.

"Unbelievable! It's all over! Bearenger has defeated Espio, but not without controversy!" said Crysta.

_**(Burn Halo – "Save Me")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pin fall, Bearenger The Bear!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The crowd booed and heckled Bearenger as the referee declared him the winner and he rolled out of the ring and stumbled a few times before falling to the ground.

"Now what y'all got to say huh!?" Wooiser said cockily and happily. "Bearenger gets the huge, epic win over Espio and proves what he and Fockewulf have been saying all this time!"

Crysta looked at the eagle as if he were crazy. "Did you not see the same match I did!? Bearenger had to use the ropes to beat Espio! He couldn't do it on his own merit alone! What the heck does that prove!?"

"It proves he was right and that Espio came up very short in this match!" Wooiser answered. "He saw his chance and he took it!"

Espio sat up on the mat and looked to the outside of the ring, seeing Fockewulf and Carrotia come down the ramp, help Bearenger to his feet, and celebrate while at the same time mocking him.

"And now these two are here to rub more salt on the wound!" Crysta said with an irritated voice.

"Nothing wrong with coming down to celebrate a teammate's win with him!" said Wooiser.

Narrowing his eyes, Espio rose to his feet and gave the three Mobians a hard glare as they left ringside on Bearenger's rocket, whooping and hollering out in glee. He formed multiple hand signs before disappearing out of the ring.

"There's no way things are over between these guys!" said Crysta. "Something tells me this is just the first shot!"

"And the Chaotix are going to be receiving a lot more shots then firing them, just wait and see!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

Charmy and Bean were shown on the titantron. The two of them were on their way towards the ring for their upcoming title match.

"_And speaking of the Chaotix, we're moments away from our first title match of the night!"_ said Crysta. _"Charmy and Bean are both on their way out here for a rematch of their match last night!"_

"_And the ante has been upped big time because this is going to be a Ladder Match!"_ said Wooiser. _"Something tells me we're about to not only see another great match between these two, but also another Chaotix member on the losing end of things! Bring out the ladders and let the craziness commence!"_

* * *

_**~SWA Cruiserweight Championship Ladder Match; Charmy Bee (c) VS. Bean The Dynamite~**_

_**(Outkast – "B.O.B.")**_

Loud boos came from the crowd as the music played and moments later Bean came flying out from behind the curtain on his hoverboard and juggling two non-lit bombs in his hands. He shot down the ramp and as his board reached the ring, he leapt off it into the ring through the ropes and giggled goofily as he continued to juggle the bombs.

"Bean lost the CW Title to Charmy last night in a very physical match and he's wasted no time in initiating his rematch clause for the title tonight ina Ladder Match of all things!" said Crysta.

"It was a fluke what happened last night and mark my words, at the end of this things will be set right and Bean will scale that ladder and retrieve what rightfully belongs to him – the CW Title! Charmy can kiss his reign goodbye!" said Wooiser.

Bean went to his corner and placed his bombs outside the ring beside his board and waited for his opponent to arrive.

_**(Stanman feat. Evil Pimp – "Stangin' Like A Bumble Bee")**_

The crowds boos turned into cheers the moment they heard the new music play and Charmy flew out onto the stage afterwards, the CW Title around his waist. He cheerfully did flips and turned on the stage before soaring down the ramp and into the ring, removing his helmet with one hand while unwrapping his title with the other and holding them both up high above him as chants of "Charmy!" filled the arena.

"These fans are actually cheering this guy for what was a lucky win!?" Wooiser said in disbelief as he looked around. "Give me a break! They sure are gonna be disappointed at the conclusion of this match!"

"We'll see about that!" Crysta said as she smiled at Charmy. "That little guy put himself among the top players here in the SWA after claiming the CW Title and I have full confidence that he can rise to the challenge and defeat Bean once again! He'll have to be on his game though because like himself, Bean is here for a fight!"

Charmy went to his corner and sat on the top turnbuckle as the ring announcer began the formal introductions.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a Ladder Match and its for the SWA Cruiserweight Championship!" said the announcer to loud applause from the crowd. "Introducing first, the challenger, representing Team Hooligan, from Eastern Mobius, weighing in at 74 lbs., Bean The Dynamite!"

The crowd once again booed the duck as he picked up one of his bombs and began to play catch with it.

"And representing the Chaotix, from the Isolated Islands, weighing in at 44 lbs., ladies and gentlemen, he is the reigning, defending SWA Cruiserweight Champion, Charmy Bee!" said the announcer as Charmy held up his title once again to the cheering crowd. Charmy handed the title to the referee, who them went to the middle of the ring where a cable with a hook came down from the rafters. After hooking the title onto the hook, the cable rose back up a couple feet above the ring.

"The CW Title's in place and now we're set to get this title match going!" said Wooiser.

"And I cannot wait! After what these two did last night, I think the bar is going to be set even higher!" said Crysta.

Charmy and Bean both eyed each other intensely as the referee called for the bell, beginning the match.

"And here we go! Charmy and Bean, one on one in a Ladder Match!" said Wooiser.

"And the CW Title is on the line!" Crysta added.

Bean goofily leapt out of the ring and the first thing he did was go underneath the ring and pull out a ladder.

"Bean's not wasting any time and is going right for a ladder, and a big one at that!" said Crysta.

As Bean began to push the ladder into the ring through the ropes, Charmy ran over and quickly leapt up to the top of one of the turnbuckles nearest him.

"What the heck is Charmy doing!?" Wooiser asked.

Just as Bean got the ladder into the ring, Charmy leapt off the turnbuckle and soared down at Bean, bringing him down to the floor with a Flying Crossbody.

"Big time flying move from Charmy takes Bean down to get this match going!" said Crysta.

"Come on Bean, don't let that bee do you like this!" said Wooiser.

Bean was knocked for a bit of a loop and Charmy quickly got up, into the ring, and started to set the ladder up in the middle of the ring. Once the ladder was up, Charmy began to climb up one side of it.

"Charmy's climbing for glory! Will he be able to get his title down!?" Crysta asked.

However, Bean had recovered by this time and had made his way onto the apron.

"Bean's back up! Now he has to get back in there and stop Charmy, quick!" said Wooiser.

Giggling crazily, the duck leapt onto the top rope, launched himself at Charmy, and nailed him with a Dropkick that knocked him off the ladder and down to the mat.

"Whoa! Now that's one way to get someone off a ladder! Really nice move by Bean!" said Crysta.

"Now that's what I call a true champion!" said Wooiser.

Charmy landed awkwardly on his side and as Bean rose back to his feet, he noticed the downed bee and an idea came to him as he folded the ladder up and leaned it up against the ropes.

"Looks like Bean has something just as crazy as he is on his mind!" said Crysta.

Bean made his way over to Charmy, picked him up, and eyed the ladder with a crazy look on his face.

"Oh-ho, this is gonna be good!" said Wooiser.

Just as Bean got a good grip on Charmy, the CW Champion fought his way out by landing real hard shots to Bean's gut with his fist and following up with a big Roundhouse Kick to his head.

"What a kick that was! Bean's gonna be feeling that one tomorrow!" said Crysta.

As Bean was knocked off balance, Charmy grabbed him similarly to how he had him, ran with him at the ladder, and unceremoniously threw him back-first into the ladder, causing him to drop to the mat with the ladder falling down on top of him.

"What the hell man!? Does that bee even have a heart!? To put another into a ladder like that!?" Wooiser exclaimed.

"Oh, you had no problem with it when Bean was going to send Charmy into it, you hypocritical bird!" Crysta spat at him.

Charmy pulled Bean out from under the ladder, leapt up in the air, and dropped a huge Leg Drop on the back of his neck.

"And now a Leg Drop! That bee is out of control!" said Wooiser.

Springing back to his feet, Charmy leapt up once more, extended his knees, and hit Bean with a Double Knee Press to his back.

"And two knees to the back! Goodness, Bean better do something to turn this around because he's getting torn up in there!" said Crysta.

Getting up once again, Charmy sized Bean up before leaping up and extended his whole body. However, Bean reached over and grabbed the ladder, pulling it on top of him causing Charmy to crash down on his front full force on the ladder.

"Charmy becomes one with the ladder! Great job by Bean to use that ladder to his advantage!" said Wooiser.

"Certainly was a brutal way to execute a countermove!" said Crysta.

Charmy slumped off the ladder and to the mat and Bean chuckled like a madman as he got to his feet, picking the ladder up onto his shoulder and stalking over his opponent.

"Haha, and Bean's not done yet! He's looking to do more damage with that ladder!" said Wooiser.

Charmy crawled to the ropes and used them to help him stand up and Bean charged at him as he turned in his direction.

"Oh, this ain't gonna be pretty!" said Crysta.

As Bean reached him, Charmy dropped down, wrapped his legs around Bean's, and dropped him with a Drop Toe Hold. As a result, Bean fell to the mat and smashed his face right into the ladder.

"Oh man!" Wooiser shouted.

"Like I said, not pretty, but not pretty for Bean!" said Crysta.

Bean's eyes went loopy and Charmy took this chance to roll to the outside of the ring to catch his breath. Charmy made the decision to go under the ring and he pulled out another ladder and he set it up on the outside of the ring.

"What the…!? Another ladder!? Isn't one enough!?" Woosier asked out loud.

Looking back into the ring at the downed Bean, Charmy began to climb to the top of the ladder.

"What…is Charmy doing!? He can't possibly be thinking of doing what I think he is!" said Crysta.

Once on top, Charmy began to feel the effects of landing on the other ladder earlier and he started slowing down, slumping on the ladder.

"Looks like his injuries are coming back to haunt him!" said Wooiser.

During this time, Bean had recovered, gotten back up with assistance from the ropes, and saw Charmy dazed and hurt on the outside ladder. Making his way over to the turnbuckle Charmy was near, Bean climbed to the top of the turnbuckle and he took a few moments to judge how far he and Charmy was.

"Bean's back up and…oh my God! He isn't!" Crysta exclaimed.

"Oh, I think he is! Look out below!" Wooiser yelled.

Charmy looked up and he laid eyes on Bean but before he could do anything, Bean launched himself at the bee and hit him with a Flying Clothesline to the neck that knocked Charmy off the ladder and sent both Mobians flying right into the crowd, knocking over a few of the fans.

"OH MY GOD!" Wooiser and Crysta yelled in unison.

Numerous chants and gasps of awe came from the audience as they couldn't believe what they had seen and the fans that had been knocked over got up and moved away to give Charmy and Bean more room.

"You can't be serious! I've never seen anything like that ever! Charmy and Bean went crashing down into the third row, at least!" said Crysta.

"That's something I promise you that I will never, ever forget! That was crazy! Just shows how much these two want to leave here with the CW Title!" said Wooiser.

Bean was the first of the two to stir and after some difficulty, got back to his feet and stumbled over the barricade.

"How he is able to stand right now is really something!" said Crysta.

As the duck started to get back into the ring, Charmy followed suit and came over the barricade, one arm on his lower back and a grimace on his face.

"And Charmy too! These are two crazy mofo's, let me tell you!" said Wooiser.

Looking into the ring, Charmy saw Bean setting up the ladder and he moved as fast as he could to get up on the apron. Looking over and seeing his opponent, Bean frowned and after getting the ladder up, ran right at Charmy to knock him off the apron.

"Bean's got that ladder up again but it looks like he's stopping Charmy from getting any further than he already has!" said Crysta.

Charmy sidestepped out of the way of the diving Bean, grabbed his head, and sent him right out of the ring and into the ladder set up on the outside.

"Man, not again!" Wooiser yelled.

"That has to be it for Bean! How many huge falls off of and into a ladder can one possibly take!?" Crysta asked.

Bean crashed to the floor and the ladder tumbled over on top of him as Charmy fell off the apron and down to the outside as well. Coughing as he turned back to Bean, Charmy made his way over to Bean and twisted his leg into one of the spaces of the ladder.

"No! He's trying to lock on a submission with help from that ladder! He's gonna cripple Bean!" said Wooiser.

Realizing the dangerous position he was in, Bean started to use his other foot to fight Charmy off with kicks to his head, dropping Charmy onto his back.

"Bean manages to fight his way out of no doubt was a very scary situation!" said Crysta.

"Thank God for that too!" Wooiser added.

Getting his leg free, Bean rotated it a few times before standing up to his feet and making his way back into the ring and started to climb up the ladder in the ring.

"Bean's back up and now he's going for the CW Title!" said Crysta.

Suddenly, Charmy felt an adrenaline rush come over him and he flipped up onto his feet, leapt into the ring through the ropes, grabbed Bean's leg and yanked him off of the ladder.

"How in the hell is Charmy back up like that!?" said Wooiser.

"He's fighting to keep that title! What, you expect him to just lay around and let it be taken from him or something!?" Crysta asked.

Bean fell to the mat on his side and Charmy fell into the nearby corner, taking some more time to catch his breath from how fast paced the match was going. Looking at the downed duck, Charmy grabbed onto the ropes and pulled himself up onto the top turnbuckle.

"And now he's going to the top after everything we've seen!? It's official – that bee is straight up wacko!" said Wooiser.

Sizing Bean up, Charmy opened up his wings and leapt off the turnbuckle towards Bean.

"The champ takes flight!" said Crysta.

Purely on instinct, Bean rolled out of the way and Charmy crashed on his front and was completely motionless, as was Bean.

"Bean gets out of the way! Whew, that was too close!" said Wooiser.

"Now both competitors are down and out! Can you believe the amazing match we're seeing folks!? This is amazing!" said Crysta.

A couple seconds passed and both Mobians lay completely still on the mat and the referee checked on them both.

"They're both completely spent! I don't think neither one of them is going to be able to continue!" said Wooiser.

"We'll just have to wait and see! Remember what's at stake here!" said Crysta.

At the same time, Charmy and Bean both began to stir and they crawled over to opposite sides of the ladder and began to climb it.

"Are you kidding!? They're both moving and they're both climbing the ladder!" said Wooiser.

"This could very well be it! It's a race to the top! Who's gonna get there first!?" Crysta asked.

Everyone was on the edges of their seats as they saw both Charmy and Bean make it to the top of the ladder and, as soon as the two set eyes on each other, they started to slug it out with one another one the top.

"Now the fists start flying!" said Wooiser.

"Whoever gets the upper hand here could be walking out of here as the CW Champion!" said Crysta.

Bean got the better of the situation with a hard uppercut and as Charmy faltered slightly, Bean made a move to remove the belt from the hook.

"He's got it! Bean's gonna win back the title right here!" said Wooiser excitedly.

"That punch really did wobble Charmy and that may be enough for Bean to get the title!" said Crysta.

Out of nowhere, Charmy regained his balance and managed to land a swift kick to Bean's chest that not only caused him to lose his grip on the title but also take a long fall off the ladder and down to the mat.

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING!" Wooiser shouted.

"What a comeback! Charmy knocks Bean off the ladder and now this match is all his for the taking!" said Crysta.

Loud cheers erupted from the crowd as Charmy looked down in a slightly surprised state at Bean, who was down, out, and not moving at all. Then he looked up at the CW Title and his eyes reverted back down to Bean.

"What the hell is he waiting for!? He could just take the title down and win! What's Charmy doing!?" Wooiser asked.

"You got me! I think the average person would've snatched the title down by now!" Crysta added.

Despite the pain his body was in, Charmy stood up on the very top of the ladder and after looking down again at Bean, began to motion with his arms that he was going for his finisher.

"NO!" Wooiser shouted breathlessly.

"He can't! Charmy cannot actually be thinking of doing the Stinger Splash from all the way up there!" Crysta shrieked in a mixture of shock and fear.

Charmy placed his hands to the side, prepping himself for the leap, and he jumped off the ladder performing a back-flip in midair.

"He's freaking crazy!" Wooiser yelled.

As Charmy's feet reached the CW Title, he used them to pull it off the hook before descending all the way down onto Bean stomach first, hitting the Stinger Splash and sending the crowd into a frenzy with loud cheers.

"OH MY GOD! Did you see that Woozie!? Charmy hit the Stinger Splash from the top of the ladder and pulled down the CW Title with his feet at the same time!" said Crysta.

"I can't believe this! No way did that just happen!" said Wooiser.

The referee saw that Charmy had the title and he called for the bell, ending the match.

"It's all over! Charmy has defeated Bean and retained the CW Title!" said Crysta.

_**(Stanman feat. Evil Pimp – "Stangin' Like A Bumble Bee")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match and still the SWA Cruiserweight Champion, Charmy Bee!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The crowd was on their feet with applause after the match and Charmy, exhausted, rolled out of the ring in his corner, taking deep breaths and holding his midsection.

"I thought I had seen it all in Ladder Matches 'til I saw this match!" said Crysta, a bit out of breath from the commentating.

Wooiser repeatedly shook his head while holding it in his hands. "I can't believe this little midget actually retained the CW Title! This match was supposed to be Bean's for the taking and for him to take back that title!"

Crysta grinned. "Charmy put an end to that notion with one of the most innovative ways to end a Ladder Match I've ever seen and he's going to leave here with the CW Title still in his possession!"

After the referee exited the ring and held Charmy's arm up in victory, the bee looked out around him at the crowd and he couldn't help but grin big.

Wooiser groaned in annoyance. "I can't freaking believe it!"

Crysta, meanwhile, applauded the bee. "Take it all in Charmy! You deserve it!"

Picking up his helmet and the CW Title, Charmy took to the sky, flying all around the arena and hi-fiving many fans before coming to a stop on the stage.

"Will he just take the title and go already!?" Wooiser asked, obviously ticked off. "Enough with the showboating!"

"Showboating?" Crysta repeated. "I call this celebrating!"

Around this time, Bean dizzily rolled out of the ring and as he watched Charmy pose with the CW Title before leaving, his eyes began rolling and he stumbled his way up the ramp, tripping a couple times before he left ringside as well.

"Bean doesn't even know where on Mobius he is," Wooiser said, feeling sorry for the defeated duck. "Dammit man!"

"Oh, quit complaining," Crysta said. "Bean will probably get another shot somewhere down the road. But for now, this is Charmy's time and I say long live what is sure to be a great reign from him!"

* * *

_**~Locker Room Area~**_

Julie-Su was walking down the hallway with a hard look on her face. Still thinking about what had happened earlier in Lien-Da's match, the last place she was going to go was to her family's locker room. She continued on until she heard a voice behind her. "He Jules! Wait up!"

Turning around to see who was calling out to her, a smile came to the echidna's face as she saw Saffron. "Hey."

"I'm glad I caught up with you," said the bee as she approached her. "I wanted to make sure you were alright."

Julie-Su raised one of her eyebrows. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"After that whole fiasco with Lien-Da," Saffron answered as she placed a hand on her hip. "I caught the way she looked at you before she left. Just what exactly is going on with you and her?"

Julie-Su scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Family problems, ones that I am to blame for supposedly. But don't worry about it. It's my concern and I'll deal with it."

Saffron nodded her head. "I see. Well, good luck with that and know that if you need any help, I got your back."

A smile coming back to her face, Julie-Su lightened up a bit. "Thanks. That means a lot. By the way, be sure to tell Charmy I said congratulations. That was a very impressive win."

"Sure! I'll do just that!" the bee grinned. "Oh, and there's another reason why I was looking for you."

Julie-Su narrowed her eyes. "And that would be?"

"It's like this," Saffron continued. "I just came from Team Unmei's office with a match proposition – you and me, one on one next week. You know, in a match between friends."

The echidna placed a hand to her chin. "A match, huh?"

"Yeah! They said it was on if we both agreed to it!" Saffron answered excitedly. "That why I've been trying to track you down. I'm all for it, what about you?"

Julie-Su considered the thought for a few moments before a grin came to her face. "Heh, why not? Alright then, I accept."

Saffron squealed a bit in happiness. "Awesome!" She held a hand out to the echidna. "Let's be sure to give it all we've got and put on a great match! May the best woman win!"

Julie-Su took Saffron's hand in her's and shook it, her smile turning into a smirk. "Don't worry. She will."

Saffron returned the smirk before grinning and leaving the area to find and congratulate Charmy on his title defense. Julie-Su watched her leave before smiling, flipping her hair behind her, and continuing on her way.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Wow, now that's definitely going to be a match to look forward to next week!" said Crysta excitedly. "Saffron going one on one with Julie-Su to see which one of them is better in a contest of friends!"

Wooiser raised an eyebrow and looked at her incredulously. "'Friendly contest?' Give me a break! There's more to it than that, like Saffron wanting to prove by any means necessary that she's better than the two ladies of the Dark Legion, that's what this is really about!"

Crysta rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Dear, what color is the sky in your world to even think of something like that? Regardless, I'm stoked to see who will come out on top in that match between Saffron and Julie-Su next week!

_**(Nas feat. Puff Daddy – "Hate Me Now")**_

"Oh! Speaking of stoked!" said Wooiser, his attention fully on the entrance way. "Now things are gonna get interesting!"

Boos filled the arena as the music played and all eyes were on the entrance as Scourge and Fiona appeared on the stage from behind the curtain and made their way down the ramp, arm in arm and the SWA Title on Scourge's shoulder.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Fiona Fox and the SW Champion, Scourge The Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

"Now this is more like it!" said Wooiser as Scourge and Fiona reached the ring. "We're being joined by the hedgehog who successfully and single-handedly defended his title last night!"

"What the heck are you smoking!?" Crysta said, choking a bit after hearing what he said. "Single-handedly!? That match was filled with interference here and there, most of them courtesy of the Destructix! Scourge just managed to pick up the scraps and get the win after all that happened!"

"As if you wouldn't have done the same exact thing!" Wooiser said, not believing Crysta had she would have said she wouldn't have.

Scourge held Fiona's hand as she walked up the steel steps and entered the ring. He followed suit by rolling into the ring, standing up, and smugly holding the SWA Title up above him and circled the ring once with it while Fiona applauded him and looked at him with an admiring and seductive look. Scourge went to the side of the ring and asked for a microphone.

"Huh, I wonder what the champion's gonna say," Crysta asked, a bit uninterested. "Why am I even wondered that? We all know he's about to gloat and boast like always."

"As he should!" Wooiser said with a nod to her statement. "To successfully defend your title against someone who you had no idea it was going to be is a huge accomplishment!"

As his music stopped playing, Scourge stood alongside Fiona once more and as she leaned into him and leaned her head on his shoulder, he held the microphone up to his lips and smirked before speaking. "Hail to the king, baby!" The crowd continued to flood him with boos but he paid them no mind. "Heh, I bet you all didn't expect to hear me saying that huh? You all honestly thought that last night was going to be my last night as SWA Champion, didn't you? You all thought that chump Manic was going to beat me and take my title away from me, didn't you? Well I got news for you – you all thought wrong!"

"Yeah they did!" Wooiser laughed as the crowd started to boo more and chant obscurities at Scourge.

"And now there's gonna be a tournament taking place to determine who I defend my title against next?" Scourge asked. "And the participants in it are all pretty much nobodies? Pssh, that'll be the easiest title defense I'll ever have. So I say bring it on to whichever one of the nobodies wins that thing because no matter who it is, I'm gonna smash them and remain the SWA Champion!" He smirked as he looked down at Fiona. "Let's be out Babe. I'm feeling a bit frisky tonight."

Giggling, Fiona nodded and winked at him as they made their way to the side of the ring.

"Lucky hedgehog!" Wooiser commented, to which Crysta rolled her eyes.

_**(Michael Tavera – "Burning Way Past Cool")**_

That music got Crysta's attention as the crowd exploded in cheers. "Whoa! Hold the phone!"

Scourge and Fiona stopped in their tracks as they heard the music and as they looked up the ramp at the entrance, Fiona groaned and Scourge simply scoffed smugly and took his sunglasses off. Coming from behind the curtain and standing on the stage were Sonic, Manic, and Amy, who had a microphone in her hand.

"Looks like Scourge and Fiona got some company!" said Crysta.

"Shades of last night!" Wooiser added. "And if those three are smart they'll stay on the stage otherwise we'll see a repeat performance from last night!"

Scourge laughed a bit as he leaned on the ropes, moving the microphone to his muzzle to speak again. "Well, lookie what we have here. It's funny the three of you should show up not even two seconds after I mention nobodies. We got the hedgehog I've beaten twice, we got the hedgehog I beat last night, and we got the hedgehog who my baby has been handing her own ass to."

Fiona grinned and leaned into Scourge more as Amy rolled her eyes. Manic asked for the microphone and she passed it to him so he could retaliate. "That's real cute Scourge. First off, who are you trying to fool? The word on the street is your claiming you beat me by yourself last night. Huh, a lot of big talk from someone who needed the help of three people to beat one person. Can't you ever fight your own battles without relying on ones like the bitch right beside you?"

Scourge chuckled a bit. "I could, that is if I wanted to. But when you got what I have, why not use them to the best of their abilities?"

Sonic took the microphone from his brother and the crowd cheered loudly for him. "And that is a perfect seg-way into why we're out here." He focused his eyes on Scourge. "Seeing as how I beat one of the things you have last night, your right hand guy no less, I got a little bit of a proposition for you champ."

Scourge's smirk grew. "I'm listening."

"You see Scourge, you and me got some unfinished business, seeing as how I could've had another shot at getting my title back." Sonic placed a hand on Manic's shoulder. "But I wanted to give my bro a shot at being the head honcho around here. It didn't go the way we wanted, but trust me when I say one day his time will come."

Manic smirked and bumped fists with Sonic before the blue hedgehog continued. "With that being said Scourge, how's about tonight we hook up?" Sonic asked. "You and me, one on one. If I beat you, then I get a shot at the SWA Title at say…the 'King Of The Mat' pay-per-view coming up?"

"Sonic's called out the champion!" said Crysta. "What's Scourge gonna do?"

Scourge looked at Sonic a bit longer before bursting out laughing. "Oh, that's a good one!" He laughed a bit longer before speaking. "You can't be serious Sonic. I mean come on, what do I have to prove to you? I've already beaten you twice in SWA Title matches." He thought for a moment. "As a matter of fact, you can say I beat you three times seeing as how you were the one that picked Manic to face me and I destroyed him. So pray tell, what do I gain out of doing something I've already done three times by now?"

"Well first and foremost, I don't know about what you gain, but what we all gain is seeing me get the chance to beat the breaks off you," Sonic smirked as the crowd cheered loud in agreement. "But in all seriousness, we both know that in the back of your head you know something that is as true and blue as me. And that is that despite the wins you have on me, you just can't hang with me, simple and plain."

Scourge was a bit irked at Sonic's words, but he lept his cool. "You know something, it's that cockiness of yours that's the reason I'm the SWA Champion and you're not anymore. And to be completely honest with you, I would love nothing more than to shut that big mouth of yours permanently. I hate anyone that has a bigger mouth than me. So to answer your question, I accept your little challenge for tonight and if you beat me then yeah, you'll get your title shot."

"Hells yeah, it's on!" Wooiser cheered, as did the crowd. "What a fighting champion we have!"

Scourge turned to Fiona. "Babe, you want a front row seat to this whooping I'm gonna lay on him later?"

Fiona smirked before quickly kissing him. "You know it. I'm not gonna miss this for anything."

After being silent this whole time, Amy took the microphone from Sonic and glared a hole at Fiona. "Hold it right there! I know your game Fiona and don't think for a second you're gonna get away with it! You're gonna be down there for Scourge? Well check this out, I'm gonna be down there for Sonic! You're not gonna get anything past me!"

"It looks like Amy has evened the odds!" said Crysta.

Fiona grinned and shrugged her shoulders. "Do whatever you want. It doesn't make any difference to me. Just know this – if _you _try anything I won't hesitate to drop you were you stand, just like I've been doing for the past few weeks." She then looked at Manic. "Oh, and by the way, thanks for the compliment earlier. I _am _that bitch. Remember that." She dropped the microphone and joined Scourge in smirking and laughing at the three hedgehogs on the stage.

"How's that for a main event!?" Wooiser asked. "Scourge and Sonic are gonna mix it up once again!"

"And don't forget the implications in this thing!" Crysta added. "Fiona and Amy are gonna be in Scourge and Sonic's corner's respectively and if Sonic can defeat Scourge, he'll earn himself a title shot against him at 'King Of The Mat!'"

"Things just got even more interesting!" said Wooiser as the crowd became even more hyped and excited for what they knew would be an incredible match between Scourge and Sonic.

* * *

_**~Team Unmei's Office~**_

Galaxy was sitting on the edge of the table polishing her fingernails as she and her partners saw the confrontation between Scourge and Sonic. "Well now, that should be a real interesting match to look forward to."

Chip, who seated beside her, nodded his head. "I know right? Those two have had some pretty intense matches with each other over the past couple months and I'm sure this'll be no different."

"And with Amy and Fiona being out there, who knows what else will happen," said Emi as she reclined back in a chair. "Those two have really been scrapping like crazy as of late."

"We'll see if they can keep the other in check," said Chip as he looked over at her. "And speaking of matches, we got the first 'King Of The Mat' qualifying match coming up next."

A grin came to Galaxy's face. "Heh, I'm a genius for coming up with the whole concept of this thing. Who do you both see winning in the end?"

Chip and Emi both shrugged. "Who knows?" the tiger replied. "Anything can happen."

Emi smiled as she reached over and picked up a milkshake, taking a few sips from it. "Well then, let's just kick back and watch how the first match goes, shall we?"

Galaxy and Chip both nodded and snuggled up against each other as the upcoming match was about to begin.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"The bosses are all set and ready to go for the beginning of the 'King Of The Mat' qualifying matches coming up!" said Crysta. "So am I and I'm looking forward to seeing which of our competitors are gonna step up!"

"We have no idea who are all in this thing either!" said Wooiser. "Everyone's had to go to the back and check out the list that the bosses have and it appears that the first two have got the memo and are on their ways out here! Let's get into it and see who the first two are!"

* * *

_**~King Of The Mat Qualifying Match; Geoffrey St. John (W/ Hershey The Cat) VS. Bark The Polar Bear~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a 'King Of The Mat' qualifying match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Sonic Gems Collection – "Fairy of A.I.F.")**_

Boos came from the crowd as the music played and moments later Bark came from behind the curtain and silently made his way down the ramp and into the ring, throwing off his vest and hat as he went to stand in his corner and crossed his arms.

"Introducing first, representing Team Hooligan, from the Aurora Icefield Zone, weighing in at 233 lbs., Bark The Polar Bear!" said the ring announcer.

"The reformed Team Hooligan is definitely being represented tonight!" said Wooiser. "Although Bean wasn't able to get back the CW Title, I can guarantee that Bark will pick up the slack in a major way and advance to the 'King Of The Mat' Tournament!"

"If he can do that then it will be a big time feather in Team Hooligan's cap!" said Crysta.

Bark narrowed his eyes as he looked to the entrance for his opponent to arrive.

_**(American Pearl – "Automatic")**_

"Whoa whoa, are you serious right now!?" Wooiser half yelled, half laughed.

The crowd cheered loudly as the music played and Geoffrey came out from behind the curtain, hand in hand with Hershey. The two of them made their way down the ramp and as Hershey went to stand in Geoffrey's corner the skunk got into the ring, going to his corner and removing his jacket with a hard look on his face.

"And the opponent, representing the Kingdom Of Acorn, from Northern Mobius, weighing in at 90 lbs., Geoffrey St. John!" said the ring announcer.

"Is this a joke!? How in the heck is Geoffrey in this thing, especially after he lost to Drago last night!?" Wooiser asked while laughing. "Come on, tell me this is a joke!"

"The fact that you can sit here and call Geoffrey a joke is beyond me!" Crysta said angrily. "Yes, Drago defeated him last night but you know as well as I do that he got that win off a slight distraction! Who knows how things would've turned out! And if he comes out on top in this match, that would be the greatest thing for both him and Hershey right now!"

Geoffrey handed his jacket to Hershey and after turning his attention to Bark, the referee called for the bell and began the match.

"Here we go! Geoffrey and Bark, one on one!" said Wooiser.

"And the winner will advance to the 'King Of The Mat' Tournament!" said Crysta.

Geoffrey and Bark met in the middle of the ring in a lock up. Bark's strength gave him the advantage as he backed Geoffrey into one side of the ring, grabbed his arm, and whipped him into the opposite side.

"Bark send Geoffrey across the ring after displaying some amazing strength!" said Crysta.

As Geoffrey came back to him, Bark bent over for a Back Body Drop, but Geoffrey stopped in front of him, dropped down to his back, and delivered a hard punch to the polar bear's face that knocked him backwards to the mat.

"Come on, that punch had to be illegal!" said Wooiser.

"Illegal!? Give me a break! Anyways, Geoffrey really landed a wallop of a punch there and Bark is down!" said Crysta.

Hershey cheered and applauded Geoffrey as he rolled over onto Bark and hooked his leg.

1

Bark muscled his way out of the pin by throwing Geoffrey off of him.

"I think all that punch did was make Bark angrier!" said Wooiser.

Geoffrey was relentless with his attacks, continuing to pummel Bark as he made it to his feet and even sending the polar bear reeling back into the ropes.

"Geoffrey's all over Bark! Can he even get some offense going here!?" Crysta asked.

Geoffrey backed up a few steps before running at Bark to send him to the outside of the ring. However, Bark sidestepped out of the way, grabbed Geoffrey's hair, and savagely sent him through the ropes and to the outside of the ring.

"Skunk overboard!" Wooiser joked.

"And man did he land hard! I'd be surprised if there's nothing broken on Geoffrey right now!" said Crysta.

As the referee began counting Geoffrey out, Hershey made her way over to him and checked on him to make sure he was okay.

"Hershey, don't you do a thing! He can get up himself!" said Wooiser.

Looking up at her and reassuring her he was alright, Hershey smiled as she saw Geoffrey stand up and roll back into the ring around the five count.

"Geoffrey's back in and the match continues!" said Crysta.

Bark went right back on the offensive, going to Geoffrey, putting him in a kneeling position, getting behind him, and attempting to lock in a Chin Lock.

"Bark's trying to rip Geoffrey's head off from he looks of it!" said Wooiser.

Just before Bark fully locked on the submission, Geoffrey dropped onto his back and delivered a hard kick to his head that sent him stumbling back into the ropes.

"Geoffrey fights his way out of a potentially dangerous submission hold!" said Crysta.

As Bark came back to him, Geoffrey rolled him up in a quick pin.

1

2

Bark kicked out of the pin.

"What the heck happened there Bark!? Get back in there and make squash out of that skunk!" said Wooiser.

Geoffrey once again got up quickly and started to land hard blows onto his opponent as Bark got to his feet.

"And Geoffrey's doing the smart thing by keeping up his attack and not giving Bark even an inkling of a chance to get back into this thing!" said Crysta.

Once his opponent was up, Geoffrey made a move to run into the ropes but Bark grabbed his arm, pulled him back, lifted him up in his arms, and dropped him with a huge Scoop Powerslam.

"Yeah! There you go!" Wooiser cheered.

Hershey flinched with a look of worry on her face as Bark pulled Geoffrey back up, put a bit of distance between them, and leapt at him, connecting with a Shoulder Block.

"And Bark follows up with a Shoulder Block! Man, how quickly the tides can turn!" said Crysta.

Geoffrey felt the air being knocked out of him from being hit by a bigger and stronger foe, but he had no time to relax as Bark leapt up in the air and brought his massive elbow down on him, landing in a pinning position immediately afterwards.

"Bark drops all of his weight down on Geoffrey with an Elbow Drop! Now he's got this one sewn up!" said Wooiser.

1

Geoffrey instinctively kicked out as quickly as he could.

"Or not! Geoffrey managed to kick out!" said Crysta.

Standing back up, Bark proceeded to kick Geoffrey across the ring to the opposite side of where Hershey was and used his foot to ruthlessly kick him so hard he went through the ropes to the outside of the ring.

"Ha! Geoffrey got used for a soccer ball and now he's outside!" Wooiser laughed.

"Those were some really hard kicks, may I add! Hope Geoffrey's not too hurt and he can get back in the ring before the referee counts him out!" said Crysta.

Geoffrey's stomach was feeling like murder at this point from Bark's attacks and he was real slow to get up as the referee's counts seemed to go by real quick.

"Come on ref! You can count faster than that!" said Wooiser.

At around the count of eight, Geoffrey managed to get to a vertical base and he rolled back into the ring, breaking the count and keeping the match going.

"He makes it! Geoffrey's back inside!" said Crysta.

As soon as Geoffrey got to his knees, Bark stopped him from getting up fully by quickly rolling him up from out of nowhere.

1

2

Geoffrey reached out to the ring ropes and grabbed them, breaking the pin.

"Dang it! Had it not been for those ropes Bark would've won!" said Wooiser.

Bark growled at his opponent's constant escapes from his pin and after he got up, he kicked him out of the ring once more, beginning to pace back and forth in the ring with his shoulders heaving up and down with his angry breathing.

"Bark sends Geoffrey out of the ring again and man he looks like he's about to go rabid in there!" said Crysta.

The many kicks were beginning to take their toll on Geoffrey and Hershey came over to check up on him.

"Can this dude seriously do anything without Hershey coming over to make sure he's alright every three seconds!?" Wooiser exclaimed.

Using the apron to pull himself up, Geoffrey took a quick deep breath before getting back into the ring to once again stop the referee's count.

"Incredible! What heart Geoffrey has! He gets back into the ring an once again stops the referee from counting him out!" said Crysta.

Another growl came from Bark as he walked over and stood right in front of Geoffrey, glaring down at him. Geoffrey looked up and as he met eyes with his opponent, Bark reached down, grabbed both of Geoffrey's hands with his, and engaged in a test of strength with him, pulling him up to his feet in the process.

"Test of strength! Now this is Bark's bread and butter! No way is Geoffrey going to come out on top in this!" said Wooiser.

Geoffrey yelled out as the polar bear's strength began to overwhelm him, but he did all he could to hold his own.

"This is almost a mismatch! But I have to admit it was smart of Bark to put his strength to good use and initiate this!" said Crysta.

Hershey and the crowd got behind Geoffrey with claps and cheers and Geoffrey decided he show go for a new approach. Taking advantage of Bark's strength, Geoffrey stopped exerting strength and as a result, both he and Bark went to the mat.

"What the heck!?" Wooiser exclaimed.

Geoffrey took this chance to get out of Bark's grasp, lock his arm around Bark's head, and hold him down in the sprawl position.

"Amazing job by Geoffrey! He takes things to the ground and is now trying to outwrestle his larger opponent!" said Crysta.

Bark growled out in frustration for falling into the trap and he immediately fought out of the position by yanking Geoffrey's arm off of him, pulling him to the mat on his front, and holding his arm behind his back.

"Ha! Now who's outwrestling who!? Let's see if Geoffrey can get out of this one!" said Wooiser.

Geoffrey grit his teeth as he felt Bark trying to tear his arm out of its socket and he knewhe had to do something quick. Spinning his body around and turning onto his back, Geoffrey grabbed on tightly to Bark's arm, placed his foot at his to break his balance, and as Bark lost his footing Geoffrey sent him to the outside of the ring in an awkward angle with an Arm Drag.

"That's one way to escape from a precarious position! Now Bark is the one being sent to the outside!" said Crysta.

"That was as lucky as anyone can get!" Wooiser spat.

Hershey cheered and applauded as she made her way over to the side of the ring that the ramp was and the referee started to count out Bark. Geoffrey took this time to back into one of the corners nearest Hershey and get his breath back.

"Now's as good a time as any for Geoffrey to get some R&R! He's sure taking a beating in there!" said Crysta.

"A beating that I can't wait to see continue, mind you!" said Wooiser.

Suddenly, boos started to come from the crowd as a large figure appeared on the stage and made its way down the ramp.

"Hey! Who's that!?" Crysta asked as she looked as well.

"Oh-ho! Now things just got a bit more interesting!" said Wooiser giddily.

Geoffrey and Hershey, as well as everyone else, recognized the figure as Drago and he had a huge smirk on his face as he approached the ring.

"It's Drago! What in the world is he doing out here!?" Crysta asked.

"What do you think!? He just wants a front row seat to the first qualifying match for the King Of The Mat Tournament, that's all!" Wooiser answered.

"Oh, gimmie a break!" said Crysta, not believing her partner for a second.

Hershey frowned and she got in front of the wolf to stop him from going further.

"What does Hershey think she's gonna do against Drago!?" Wooiser laughed. "She can't be serious here!"

Leering down at the cat, Drago proceeded to roughly push her to the side with so much force that she fell to the floor.

"What the hell!? How dare he do that to her!?" Crysta yelled, infuriated.

"Hey, she shouldn't have been in the way and that wouldn't have happened!" said Wooiser.

The crowd was all over Drago with boos and heckles and he simply laughed before turning his attention to a now irate Geoffrey.

"Drago's about to wish that he hadn't done that! Get 'em Geoffrey! Show him what happens when a guy put his hands on a woman!" said Crysta.

The skunk made a move to get out of the ring to go after Drago, but Bark had gotten back into the ring, snuck up on him from behind, and rolled him up in a pin.

"Bark's back in and he's gotten Geoffrey rolled up!" said Wooiser.

1

2

3

The match ended and the referee called for the bell.

"Unbelievable! It's all over! Bark has defeated Geoffrey and has advanced to the King Of The Mat Tournament!" said Crysta.

_**(Sonic Gems Collection – "Fairy of A.I.F.")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pin fall, Bark The Polar Bear!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The boos rained down from the crowd as the winner was announced.

"Alright, there's no way you can justify how this match ended Woozie!" Crysta snapped before the eagle could speak. "Drago had no business coming out here and sticking his nose in this match!"

"Hold on, he didn't even touch Geoffrey!" Wooiser countered. "Geoffrey made the choice to try and go after him all on his own!"

"Only after Drago put his hands on Hershey!" Crysta pointed out.

"Hey, she shouldn't have been in his way and that wouldn't have happened!" said Wooiser.

Bark stood up off of Geoffrey, who rolled to his knees with a look that was a mixture of shock and anger.

"Look at the look on Geoffrey's face! I can't blame him at all for feeling the way he is!" said Crysta.

"He has no one to blame but himself!" said Wooiser.

As the referee held up Bark's arm, Geoffrey looked at Drago with a look of pure hatred, to which the wolf responded with a smirk.

"Ugh, I'd just love to smack that look off his face!" said Crysta.

"Why!? Because he came out here to get a closer view of the first King Of The Mat Tournament qualifying match!?" Wooiser asked.

Crysta held her face in her hands. "Oh my God, just shut up!"

Glancing down at an equally angry Hershey, Drago simply placed his sunglasses on over his eyes and began to back up the ramp while laughing and Hershey got into the ring to check on Geoffrey as Bark left it with his hat and jacket in tow.

"Let's look at the big picture here!" Wooiser continued. "Bark is the first person to advance to the King Of The Mat Tournament!"

"And believe you me, things are not over between Geoffrey and Drago!" said Crysta. "Not after this! As if beating Geoffrey last night wasn't enough, Drago had to cost Geoffrey a chance to virtually be next in line for a shot at the SWA Title! I think all he's done is add more fuel to the fire!"

* * *

_**~Backstage Area~**_

Rouge and Sonia were on their way towards the ring for their rematch against Tiara and Honey for a chance to get their titles back and as they rounded a corner, a thought crossed Sonia's mind. "Hey Rouge," she began as she looked over to the bat. "How's Shadow been holding up after last night? Have you heard anything?"

A soft sigh came from the bat. "Honestly, I haven't even seen him since right after that match last night. Even Omega has seen or heard from him. But I'm not really all that worried about him. God knows that hedgehog has been through a lot worse than that."

"Even still, that was almost too hard to watch," said Sonia as she moved a strand of hair out of her face. "Neither he or Jake could stand when that match was over."

Rouge nodded, silently hoping that her friend would be alright, before a smirk came to her face. "Speaking of which, you remember the plan for tonight?"

Sonia looked over at her and bared her teeth with a smirk as well as she adjusted her keyboard strap. "Do I ever. Let's go out there and get it done."

The two of them bumped fists as they continued on their way to the ring.

* * *

_**~Locker Room~**_

"Tiara! Strike another pose for me!"

"Okay! How's this?"

"Oooh, perfect! Keep it just like that!"

"No prob! Make sure you get plenty of them!"

Moments away from their first title defense, Honey grinned as she held a camera in her hands and snapped many pictures of Tiara from various angles while she held both the Women's Tag Team Title belts in her hands. After winning the belts, the two of them had been parading around the titles and not only showing them off to anyone who would listen, but also boast and gloat about their title win and how they plan on holding onto the titles for a long time to come. And it went without saying that they had become even more annoying than they were before winning the championships.

Honey took a few more pictures before walking to Tiara. "Okay okay, my turn now!" She handed the manx the camera and took the belts, proceeding to wrap one around her waist and flaunt the other on her shoulder.

"Lookin' good girl!" Tiara giggled as she started to take pictures of her as well. "These are gonna look so good when it comes to picking out who gets selected to be on the merchandise they put out around here! Heck, who wouldn't want pictures of us with these title belts?"

"People who obviously have brain problems, of course!" Honey laughed. "And after we beat Rouge and Sonia AGAIN just you watch and see us just skyrocket even higher than we already have!"

"You know it!" Tiara agreed as she hi-fived Honey and then looked to the TV in their room. "Okay, you got this set to record our match?"

Honey nodded her head as she handed Tiara one of the titles. "Uh huh! This is definitely gonna be apart of our DVD of great matches when it comes out! Girl, we are on fire right now!"

Tiara smirked wide as she nodded back. "And now, let's get out there and show everyone why…"

The two of them hi-fived again before speaking in unison. "It's our time to shine!"

Giggling and hopping up and down, the two of them sauntered out of the locker room and headed for the ring area.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"It's Women's Tag Team Title rematch time!" said Wooiser. "And did you catch what Rouge and Sonia were talking about when it came to some kind of plan? Bah, whatever! No matter what they come up with, no way are they taking those belts back!"

"You can't really say that when the match hasn't even started yet!" said Crysta. "I guess it's safe to say who you're rooting for! Nonetheless, we say these four ladies put on a fantastic match last night and tonight should be no different as they lock up again in another match with the Women's Tag Team Titles on the line!"

* * *

_**~SWA Women's Tag Team Championship Elimination Match; Tiara Boobowski & Honey The Cat (c) VS. Rouge The Bat & Sonia The Hedgehog~**_

_**(Tabitha Fair – "Fly In The Freedom")**_

Cheers and applause came from the crowd as pink and purple lights started flickering on and off. Rouge and Sonia both came out from behind the curtain and stood on the stage. Having her wings around her body, Rouge unwrapped them and levitated a few feet off the stage and stroke a pose as Sonia played to the beat of her song on her keyboard, sending multicolored lasers flying around the arena for a few seconds before they dispersed. Placing her keyboard on her back, Sonia looked up at Rouge and the two of them nodded at each other before making their way down the ramp and into the ring together, striking another pose beside one another for the fans.

"Yeah yeah, eat up all this while girls can!" said Wooiser. "Doesn't make a difference! You lost last night and you're gonna lose again!"

"Can it! Rouge and Sonia are out for blood in this match and let's not forget, this is an Elimination Match! If Rouge and Sonia can knock off either Tiara or Honey and have a two on one advantage, it'll pretty much be all she wrote for the champions!" said Crysta.

Sonia placed her keyboard outside the ring as she and Rouge waited for the champions to arrive.

_**(Lostprophets – "Rooftops (A Liberation Broadcast)")**_

As the boos started to come from the crowd, all the lights went out in the arena. Soon, a single spotlight appeared on the stage and in the center of it were Tiara and Honey, both with their backs to the ring and holding their arms up seductively above them. In perfect sync, the two of them spun around, revealing the title belts around their waist and sauntered their way down the ramp and into the ring, striking the same pose in the middle of it.

"These two actually pulled off the biggest victory they've had thus far by taking the titles away from Rouge and Sonia!" said Crysta. "We'll see if their first title defense will be a successful one!"

"Whadaya mean 'we'll see!?'" Wooiser asked. "Of course they're gonna win! Rouge and Sonia are gonna regret invoking their rematch clause because it's gonna do nothing but come back haunt them when Tiara and Honey beat them again!"

Tiara and Honey smugly went to their corner and leaned into it as the ring announcer began the formal introductions. "Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is an Elimination Tag Team Match and it's for the SWA Women's Tag Team Championship!"

The crowd cheered loudly and the males whistled in response as the announcer continued. "Introducing first, the challengers, at a combined weight of 149 lbs., Rouge The Bat and Sonia The Hedgehog!"

The crowd cheered as the former champions winked and waved out at them.

"And at a combined weight of 145, ladies and gentlemen, they are the reigning, defending SWA Women's Tag Team Champions, Tiara Boobowski and Honey The Cat!" said the ring announcer, to which the crowd loudly booed the champions as they held their titles up and even placed the plates together as if the belts were kissing.

"Man, these two are too much!" Crysta groaned.

The champions flaunted the belts around a bit more, infuriating and irritating Rouge and Sonia beyond belief before they finally handed them to the referee, who held them up for the crowd to see. After going to ringside and handing the belts to the ring announcer, it was decided that Tiara and Rouge would begin the match. As Sonia got out of the ring onto the apron, Tiara and Honey bumped chests with each other before Honey did the same.

"That was the hottest chest bump I've ever seen!" Wooiser swooned, at which Crysta face-palmed and smacked him at the same time.

Tiara and Rouge were all ready to go and the referee called for the bell, finally beginning the match.

"And here we go! Tiara and Honey taking on Rouge and Sonia in an Elimination Tag Team Match!" said Wooiser.

"And the Women's Tag Team Titles are on the line!" said Crysta.

Tiara began things by mockingly circling around the ring with Rouge, taunting and making fun of her along with Honey on the apron as she got right in her face.

"You've got to be kidding me! Not even a second after the starting bell the both of them are still taunting!" said Crysta.

Rolling her eyes at the manx, Rouge responded to her taunts with a lightning quick Ax Kick to her head that dropped her to the mat.

"Hey! That was a cheap shot! Rouge can't do that!" Wooiser protested.

Sonia applauded Rouge, as did the fans, as the bat turned her attention to the crowd and struck a pose for them.

"Ha! Rouge's doing some taunting of her own!" Crysta laughed.

Suddenly, Tiara kipped up to her feet, ran over to the unsuspecting Rouge, leapt up onto a seated position on shoulders, and rolled her up with a Victory Roll and landing in a pinning position.

"And this is what she gets for doing so! Get her Tiara!" Wooiser cheered.

1

2

Rouge kicked out of the pin and both she and Tiara quickly got to their feet.

"Rouge kicks out! Whew, her taunting almost came back to bite her in the behind!" said Crysta.

Tiara got out of the ring, onto the apron and as Rouge gave chase to her, Tiara fought her off with a hard slap to her face.

"Man! What a hell of a slap that was!" said Wooiser.

As Rouge reeled backwards, Tiara ran over to the nearest turnbuckle and leapt up to the top and waited for Rouge to come closer to her.

"Tiara's made her way to the top turnbuckle! She's about to take flight from the looks of it!" said Crysta.

Honey cheered her partner on and as Rouge stumbled towards Tiara, she leapt off the mat and turned horizontal to the bat, going for a Flying Crossbody.

"There she goes! Say goodnight Rouge!" said Wooiser.

As Tiara made contact with Rouge, the bat caught her in her arms, turned in a complete circle, and drove the manx on her back with a Powerslam, proceeding to hook Tiara's leg as she covered her.

"Rouge countered Tiara's attack into a huge Powerslam! She just may have her here!" said Crysta.

1

2

Tiara shot her shoulder off the mat.

"Uh uh, not today! Tiara kicks out!" said Wooiser.

Rouge got up, picked Tiara up with her, and backed her into the ropes, grabbing her arm and attempting to launch her across the ring. Tiara, however, reversed the throw, pulled Rouge close to her, and brought her down to the mat with an Arm Drag.

"Rouge eats a major Arm Drag!" said Crysta.

Rouge quickly stood back up but she was hit with a Dropkick from Tiara right to her face.

"And a Dropkick too! Stay on her Tiara!" said Wooiser.

Tiara grabbed Rouge by her arm, pulled her up, and placed her head between one of Rouge's arms and her body while wrapping her arms around her, lifting her up, and slamming her on her back with a Northern Lights Suplex and bridging her body into a pin.

"Tiara hits a beauty of a Northern Lights Suplex and has Rouge pinned down!" said Crysta.

1

Rouge kicked out of the pin.

"Oh, come on! How the heck can that bat have this much juice left after that!?" Wooiser yelled.

Tiara rolled over onto Rouge in a mounted position and she tried to lock an Arm Triangle on her.

"Looks like Tiara's trying to get a submission victory since that last pin attempt didn't work!" said Crysta.

Rouge went on the defensive and not only stopped the manx from locking in her submission, but also turned her onto her shoulders and held her down in a pinning position.

"Crap! Rouge reverses and now Tiara's in trouble!" Wooiser yelled frantically.

1

2

Tiara kicked out of the pin and Honey wiped her brow on the apron.

"That definitely was a close one! Tiara was almost the first one eliminated in this match!" said Crysta.

Rouge kept a hold of Tiara as she rose to her feet, picked her up, and tried to whip her into the ropes again. However, Tiara reversed the whip and sent Rouge towards them instead.

"Tiara with a nice counter of her own!" said Wooiser.

As Rouge reached the ropes, she leapt onto the middle ones and displayed her leaping ability by launching herself all the way backwards at Tiara.

"Rouge has gone to the air! Tiara better watch out!" said Crysta.

The manx was one step ahead of Rouge as she managed to grab her in midair and drill her onto the back of her neck with a German Suplex and bridging her body into a pin.

"Ooh, what a German Suplex! Rouge may be heading for the showers after that one!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Rouge kicked out of the pin, holding the back of her head in pain afterwards.

"Rouge avoids elimination but man does her head and neck look like their in a real bad place right now!" said Crysta.

Tiara grabbed Rouge by her hair and forced her to her feet, proceeding to strut and taunt in the ring before grabbing Rouge's hair tighter and making a move to throw her out of the ring.

"A little more strunting for good measure as Rouge is about to get sent sailing from the looks of it!" said Wooiser.

However, Rouge landed a well placed punch to Tiara's side that caused the manx to release her, giving Rouge an opening and she hit Tiara in the same spot with a Thrust Kick that sent her through the ropes and to the outside.

"Great counter move by Rouge! Very well versed with kicks, as well all know, and one of them just sent Tiara to the outside!" said Crysta.

Honey immediately got off the apron, went over to Tiara, and helped her back into the ring before the referee even got to a three count.

"Good job Honey! You don't want your partner to get eliminated because of a count out!" said Wooiser.

Tiara coughed a few times as she used the ropes to stand up and Rouge took this chance to run at the ropes perpendicular to Tiara, leap on the middle ropes, and launch herself at the manx.

"Rouge is going for another high risk maneuver here! Let's she is she'll hit this one!" said Crysta.

Thinking quickly, Tiara grabbed the top ropes and pulled them forward, causing Rouge to get hung up on them by her neck.

"Talk about using the environment to your advantage! Amazing job by Tiara on that one!" said Wooiser.

Rouge choked and coughed before finding herself being rolled up from behind by Tiara.

1

2

Rouge kicked out and held her hurt throat.

"Rouge is still in it but she is sure taking a beating in there! Perhaps she should think of tagging Sonia in right about now!" said Crysta.

Sonia began to clap her hands and the crowd followed suit in an attempt to help will Rouge on. Tiara and Honey both started to mock her by smugly clapping their hands before Tiara got to her feet and lifted up both of Rouge's. As the manx bent forward and began to trash talk the bat, Rouge locked her arm around her head and rolled her up in a pin with a Small Package.

"Oh no! Rouge gets a roll up out of nowhere! Kick out Tiara! Kick out!" Wooiser yelled.

1

2

Tiara barely managed to kick out of the pin.

"How much closer can it get!? I thought for sure Tiara was going to be eliminated there!" said Crysta.

Tiara was knocked off balance from the sudden counter and she was slow to get up while Rouge fought her way to her feet and decided to go for another flying technique once more, leaping on the ropes nearest her and her opponent, springing off them, and aiming her knee right for Tiara's head.

"This bat is fine as hell, but crazy as hell too! She's going for another flying move!? What make her think this is gonna work after the failed others!?" Wooiser asked.

At the last second, Tiara ducked out of the way, causing Rouge to miss her and come crashing down to the mat hard on her knee, a grimace of pain appearing on her face as she held her knee.

"Rouge is still unable to connect with one of her signature flying moves! This is very bad as it looks like that one took a lot out of her!" said Crysta.

Tiara and Honey laughed at the downed bat before the manx pulled her away from the ropes and covered her cockily.

1

2

Rouge got her shoulder off the mat, breaking the pin.

"What!? She kicked out again!?" Wooiser said in shock.

Tiara came close to throwing a tantrum as she rolled off of Rouge and slammed her fist on the mat.

"Tiara can't believe it either! She's blowing a gasket in there!" said Crysta.

Regaining her composure and turning her focus back to the bat, Tiara waited intensely as she waited for Rouge to stand up.

"Now she's about to put Rouge down once and for all! Let's just see her get back up after what Tiara's got planned here!" said Wooiser.

Almost spent, Rouge made it back to her and she felt an adrenaline rush come to her and she unceremoniously leapt at the unsuspecting Tiara and brought her down with a Clothesline.

"Holy cow! Rouge hits a Clothesline completely out of nowhere! Where did that come from!?" Crysta asked.

Honey was beside herself on the apron while Sonia clapped and cheered for Rouge and urged her to hurry and tag her in. On her knees, Rouge started to make her way over to her partner.

"Crap! Tiara, do something! Rouge is about to tag Sonia in!" Wooiser yelled.

Out of nowhere, Tiara kipped up to her feet, quickly leapt on Rouge's back.

"Tiara stops Rouge just as she was fingertips away from Sonia!" said Crysta.

As Tiara was about to start attacking her, Rouge rolled over onto her back and pinned Tiara onto the mat.

"What the…!? Rouge has Tiara pinned down! Kick out!" said Wooiser as he stood up.

1

2

Tiara pushed Rouge off of her.

"Talk about close calls all over the place! I wonder how much loner these two can keep this up!" said Crysta.

Honey began to call for Tiara to tag her in and the manx started to scramble as quick as she could to her fresh partner. Meanwhile, Sonia was urging Rouge to do the same and the bat started to roll over to her corner.

"The race is on! Who's gonna tag their partner in first!? As if I have to ask that – we all know Tiara's gonna make it to Honey first!" said Wooiser.

At the same time, Tiara tagged Honey while Sonia reached in and tagged herself in when Rouge was close enough.

"Correction – they both tag in at the same time! Now Honey and Sonia are the legal competitors!" said Crysta.

Honey was the first to enter and she made a beeline right for Sonia. Sonia picked her moment and once Honey was in front of her, she grabbed her head and leapt off the apron to the ground, hanging her up on the ropes by her throat.

"Don't tell me the referee is going to count that as a legal move!" said Wooiser.

"You weren't complaining when Tiara did that same exact thing to Rouge earlier so shut up!" Crysta hissed.

Honey stumbled back and coughed as she tried to catch her breath and Sonia got back up on the apron, leapt on the ropes, and threw herself at the cat. Honey saw Sonia coming and a well-placed Calf Kick to the chin of the hedgehog stopped her attack.

"Ha! That's a legal move too!" Wooiser laughed.

Sonia crumpled to the mat and Honey coughed a few more times before covering her.

1

2

Sonia kicked out of the pin.

"Sonia had better be a bit more careful! This isn't the way she wants to start off after just being tagged into the match!" said Crysta.

Honey grabbed Sonia by her hair and roughly pulled her up, talking down to her right in her face.

"There you go! Show Sonia who's boss Honey!" said Wooiser approvingly.

Becoming angry at the cat's insults, Sonia pushed Honey off of her and leveled her with a huge forearm to her face.

"Honey deserves that one after all the taunting she and Tiara have been doing!" said Crysta.

Sonia put a lot of energy into that one attack and she stumbled forward into the ropes. Honey suddenly spun around on the mat and flipped up onto her feet, hissing angrily as she turned her attention back to Sonia and running right for her.

"Look at that! Honey's right back up like a true champion!" said Wooiser.

Sonia, sensing and hearing Honey approaching her from behind, beat her to the punch by turning around, scooping the cat up in her arms, and dropping her with a Body Slam.

"And Honey's brought down with a Body Slam from Sonia!" said Crysta.

"No way was that fair! I call shenanigans on that one!" said Wooiser.

Honey yelled out and whined from the pain as Sonia covered her.

1

2

Honey got her shoulder off the mat.

"Gotta give that cat some credit! She's not going down without a fight!" said Crysta.

Sonia landed a few extra shots to Honey before standing up, backing into the ropes, and running back at her downed opponent, leaping up in the air and extending her body.

"Move out of the way Honey!" said Wooiser.

Eyes widening, Honey quickly rolled out of the way and avoided being hit with a Body Splash from Sonia.

"And she does just that! Lucky too, because Sonia may have put her through the mat!" said Crysta.

"Heh, I love when my coaching works!" Wooiser smirked.

Holding her midsection, Sonia tried to get back up but she was quickly pushed back down by Honey and put into a pinning position.

1

2

Sonia got her shoulder off the mat.

"Sonia's got a lot of fight left in her too! Really amazing championship match we're seeing here tonight!" said Crysta.

Honey grabbed at Sonia's hair, held her head off the mat, and reeled her hand back to land a punch right to her face.

"Right in the face Honey! Let her have it!" said Wooiser.

Just as she threw the punch, Sonia grabbed her fist and blocked it. As Honey tried to get her hand loose, Sonia lifted up her knee and landed a hard shot to the back of Honey's head that knocked the cat right down on her face.

"That one shot may have done Honey in!" said Crysta.

"A blow to the back of the head!? How in the hell is that legal!?" Wooiser exclaimed.

Sonia rolled Honey onto her back and covered her.

1

2

Honey shot her shoulder up and rubbed the back of her head as she rolled onto her back once more.

"No shock that Honey's head is in a world of pain! That was one brutal knee Sonia got her with!" said Crysta.

Sonia was a bit slow to get to her feet and once she was up she saw Honey trying to crawl out of the ring. Sonia stopped her by grabbing her foot and pulling her to the middle of the ring.

"What the heck man!? Honey was just trying to catch a breather there!" said Wooiser.

Honey got up to one foot and still tried to get away from the powerful hedgehog, but Sonia held her in place.

"Sonia's strength looks to be a bit too much for Honey to contend with here!" said Crysta.

Turning back to Sonia, Honey leapt up, swung her leg, and connected with Sonia's head with a hard Ezuigiri.

"Yeah! Now that's what I call a kick to the head!" Wooiser cheered.

"Honey definitely just paid Sonia back for the hard shot she got hit with just a few moments ago!" said Crysta.

Sonia was knocked out on her feet and Honey pushed her all the way down to her back and leapt on her with a cover.

1

Sonia quickly kicked out of the pin, surprising Honey.

"What in the…!? How did she kick out that quick!?" Wooiser asked in disbelief.

"Determination to regain her and Rouge's titles, that's how!" Crysta answered.

Tiara yelled for Honey to stay on Sonia and she did just that, pummeling the hedgehog with hard punches and kicks.

"Now Honey's all over Sonia!" said Wooiser.

Sonia ate quite a few attacks but still managed to fight through them, locking her arm around Honey's head and running for one side of the ring.

"This is unbelievable! After the beating she's taken, Sonia's somehow got a hold of Honey and is looking to send her to the outside I think!" said Crysta.

Honey tried to fight out of Sonia's hold, but she wasn't able to and Sonia sent her flying right through the ropes once reaching them.

"Good grief! How strong is that hedgehog!?" Wooiser asked, almost speechless.

"That's her best asset and it sure has been helping keep both her and Rouge in the game here as they fight their hardest to get their titles back!" said Crysta.

Like Honey had done for her earlier, Tiara went over to her partner and quickly helped her up and back into the ring before the referee could get going with his count out.

"How great a pair are these two? They're making sure that neither one is eliminated in any shape, form, or fashion!" said Wooiser.

As soon as Honey was back in the ring, she rolled over to Sonia, leapt up, wrapped her legs around her head, and rolled her up in a Hurricarana.

"Honey springs back up and she gets a Hurricarana Roll Up on Sonia!" said Crysta.

1

2

Sonia pushed Honey off her right before the three count.

"Oh, dang it! Can't that hedgehog just stay down for crying out loud!? It's not that hard to do!" said Wooiser.

Both Honey and Tiara were beside themselves as they both started to complain to the referee.

"Now the champions are frustrated with the referee! It's not his fault Sonia still had enough in her to kick out!" said Crysta.

While this was going on, Sonia began to crawl over to Honey while she was still arguing with the referee.

"Honey! Turn around! Turn around, dammit!" Wooiser hollered.

Tiara saw the hedgehog and tried to warn Honey, but Sonia tripped Honey down to the mat on her back and locked on a Modified Ankle Lock, twisting and turning her foot while pushing it towards her thigh and sending the cat into a wild frenzy of pain as she tried to get out of the hold.

"Sonia's got a submission locked on Honey! Can you imagine the pain Honey must be in to be in a hold like that from someone as strong as Sonia!?" Crysta asked.

"I don't want to imagine it! All I know is Honey had better find a way out of this and quick!" said Wooiser.

Tiara began to get into the ring but when she looked to the other corner she saw Rouge starting to get in as well. Cursing, Tiara yelled out in frustration as she stayed in her corner and watched as her partner kept trying to get out of Sonia's submission hold.

"Looks like Tiara thought twice about getting in there after seeing Rouge doing the same! That leaves Honey to try and get out of this by herself!" said Crysta.

Feeling her leg being bent and twisted, Honey shrieked and hollered so loud that it was beginning to drive everyone crazy.

"Doesn't that Sonia have any kind of compassion!? She's about to break the poor girl's leg!" said Wooiser.

After more flailing and refusing to give up, Honey crawled to the ropes and took Sonia with her, getting her finger tip on the rope.

"Honey got her finger on the ropes! Amazing!" said Crysta.

"How's that for a champion!? Refusing to give up and breaking the submission! That Honey is on top of her game for sure tonight!" said Wooiser.

Sonia released the hold, got to her feet, and landed some hard stomps to Honey's hurt leg and pulled her to the middle of the ring.

"There's some extra kicks for good measure!" said Crysta.

Gritting her teeth and taking sharp breaths of pain, Honey found herself being pulled up by her hair. Sonia got behind Honey and rolled her up into a pin.

"Now Honey's being rolled up!" said Wooiser.

"We just may have our first elimination here after what Sonia did to her!" said Crysta.

1

2

Honey reversed the roll up into a pin of her own.

"Whoa! Honey's reversed the roll up and now has Sonia down!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Sonia kicked out of the pin and once again Honey and Tiara were in disbelief.

"Oh my gosh! Both of them were this close to eliminating each other! This just goes to show how much the Women's Tag Team Titles mean to both teams!" said Crysta.

Tiara got off the apron and began to yell for Honey to throw Sonia outside the ring to her.

"Uh oh! Tiara's pissed now and she wants Sonia badly!" said Wooiser.

Gingerly standing up, Honey picked Sonia up with her and landed a hard knee to her stomach before grabbing a hold of her and running straight for the waiting Tiara. At the last second, Sonia grabbed onto Honey from behind, lifted her up, and threw her out of the ring right onto Tiara.

"Sonia gets out of danger's way and she sends Honey crashing right into Tiara!" said Crysta.

"You can't treat the champions that way man!" said Wooiser.

The Women's Tag Team Champions hit the mat with a hard thud. Rouge entered the ring and after checking on Sonia to make sure she was alright, the two of them turned their attention to the downed champions outside the ring. Giving one another a look, both Sonia and Rouge slid to the outside of the ring and as Rouge went right for Tiara to keep her busy, Sonia set her sights back on Honey, picking her up and getting her back into ring before going back in herself to break the referee's count.

"Rouge has got Tiara tied up out there while Sonia gets both her and Honey back intot he ring! Now the champions are separated!" said Crysta.

Honey tried crawling to get away from Sonia once again but the hedgehog stopped her and stood her up. Sudden, Honey turned around to face Sonia, delivered a hard kick to her gut to double the hedgehog over, and then gave her back to her and locked her arm around her head.

"This is it! It's over! Honey's about to drop Sonia with the Honey Stunner and eliminate her!" Wooiser marked out.

"Sonia better find a way out of this or she's gonna be done for the night!" said Crysta.

Just as Honey was going to execute her finisher, Sonia fought out of Honey's grip, turned her around, and lifted her up high above her head.

"NO!" Wooiser yelled.

"Sonia does indeed get out of danger's way and now has Honey up for the Sonia Press!" said Crysta.

Honey began to flail wildly, trying to get out of Sonia's grasp and as the hedgehog was going to drop her, Honey fell down behind her on her feet.

"Thank God! Honey escaped!" said Wooiser.

Sonia turned around to face the cat and she was decked right in the face by her.

"Ooh, and hit Sonia with one heck of a punch too!" said Crysta.

Reeling from the punch, Sonia fought back by landing a punch of her own.

"Come on Honey! Don't let her do you like that!" said Wooiser.

In the next instant, Sonia and Honey began to unload on each other with devastating blows until Sonia landed a punch that sent the cat back to the outside of the ring where Rouge and Tiara were brawling.

"This thing just turned into an all-out catfight!" said Crysta.

"Just the way I like it, oh yeah!" Wooiser smirked.

Rouge dropped Tiara with a Clothesline and she looked into the ring and once again locked eyes with Sonia. The two of them nodded at each other before Rouge made her way over to ringside and Sonia did the same.

"Uh, where are those two going?" Crysta asked.

"I have no idea! That's the second time they've looked at each other that way though, and I don't like it!" said Wooiser.

Everyone watched as the two females picked up steel chairs and went over to the Women's Tag Team Champions.

"They got chairs!" said Crysta.

"I don't like this even more! What the hell are Rouge and Sonia doing!? They can't possibly be thinking of using those chairs on the champions! They'll get disqualified!" said Wooiser.

Holding onto each other as they got to their feet, Honey and Tiara moved the others' hair out of her face and made sure they were both okay, unaware of the chair wielding females behind them.

"Oh, wait a minute! Remember when Tiara and Honey first got here!? Rouge and Sonia were brutally attacked by them with steel chairs! I think this is all about payback here!" said Crysta.

"They can't dot this to the champions! This is going way too far!" said Wooiser.

After quickly conversing with each other about their next attack, Honey was the first to turn around her eyes went wide as she saw Sonia thrust the chair into her gut, knocking the air out of her and dropping backwards onto the mat in pain.

"Honey takes a brutal shot to the gut and she's down!" said Crysta.

"What in the world are Sonia and Rouge trying to prove by doing this!?" Wooiser asked.

The referee saw the attack with the foreign object and he had no choice but to disqualify Sonia.

_**(First Elimination – Sonia The Hedgehog)**_

"Not surprising, Sonia is eliminated for using the chair!" said Crysta.

The crowd was besides themselves with cheers as Tiara saw her partner on the ground and as she turned around to see why, Rouge rushed her and slammed the chair right into her head, sending a sickening crack throughout the arena and Tiara right down on the mat beside Honey.

"Oh damn!" Wooiser said as he flinched.

"Rouge just hit one right out of the park!" said Crysta.

The referee saw Rouge's attack on Tiara with the chair and, like Sonia, he disqualified her as well.

_**(Second Elimination – Rouge The Bat)**_

"These two are crazy!" said Wooiser.

The referee called for the bell and effectively ended the match.

"It's all over! Because of the disqualifications, Tiara and Honey have retained their titles against Rouge and Sonia!" said Crysta.

_**(Lostprophets – "Rooftops (A Liberation Broadcast)")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winners of this match by way of disqualification, and still the SWA Women's Tag Team Champions, Tiara Boobowski and Honey The Cat!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"What the heck is wrong with these two!?" Wooiser yelled in disbelief as the crowd filled the arena with chants of "Rouge!" and "Sonia!". "How in the hell can anybody be happy at what we just saw!?"

"Tiara and Honey have had this coming for a long time, if you ask me!" said Crysta. "Ever since they first arrived on the scene here! It would appear that Rouge and Sonia picked payback over the titles tonight and man did they get a lot of it after those chair shots!"

Rouge and Sonia looked down at their handiwork a bit longer before smiling, setting the chairs down in stood up positions over Tiara and Honey, and going to ringside and each of them picking up one of the title belts as well as microphones.

"Don't tell me we're about to hear from these now after what they just did to the champions!" said Wooiser.

"It looks like we are! Let's see what they have to say!" said Crysta.

Rouge wiped some sweat from her brow as she sauntered over and had a seat on the chair above Tiara. "Mmm, that was quite the workout. You know, I'll give credit where credit is kinda sorta due but not really." She crossed one of her long legs over the other and got into a comfortable position. "You two were actually quite the challenge and I'm big enough to admit when I've come out on the losing end, which is what happened last night."

Sonia sat sideways on the chair next to a coughing and pained Honey and smirked down at her. "But the two of us aren't the kind who are obsessed with what happened in the past. We're looking to the future and that began with doing to you both what you did to us when you first came here. An eye for an eye, so to speak." She held up the title belt he had in her hand. "Rouge and I held onto these with pride and honor and I highly doubt you two are gonna do the same especially with how you both have been carrying yourselves." She leaned down so that she was a bit closer to Honey's face. "If neither of you take anything with you after this, just remember one thing – what you do to others will be paid back to you twofold."

"Just like now," Rouge finished as she stood up and placed the title belt she had beside Tiara. "And on that note, it's about time we got back to doing our own thing, isn't that right Sonia?"

The hedgehog stood up and laid Honey's title belt down beside her as well. "Indeed. Though I have to admit, running together with you was really a blast. Big ups."

A grin came to the bat's face. "Same to you. We may have to do this again sometime." She looked down at Tiara and Honey and flipped her hair. "And as for you two, keep those titles warm. Something tells me whoever steps up to challenge you both for them next are gonna be a lot more than what you two bargained for."

Rouge and Sonia laughed and mocked Tiara and Honey by bumping their hips together and leaving the ringside area, leaving the referee to tend to both the downed champions with help from other officials who came down after Rouge and Sonia left and assisted them in leaving the area.

"Who do Rouge and Sonia think they are to talk to Tiara and Honey that way!?" Wooiser yelled, clearly angry. "Where do they get off!?"

"They were just giving the girls one of life's hard lessons," said Crysta. "And that's that be prepared to be crapped on if you crap on others, basically!"

Wooiser brushed of what Crysta said. "Whatever! The important thing to remember here is Tiara and Honey won this match! Their first title defense was a success!"

"Yeah, although the two of them are the ones laid out while their opponents are the ones leaving under their own power!" Crysta giggled. "Speaking of which, I wonder where these ladies go from here – we've apparently seen the end of Rouge and Sonia's partnership for the time being and now I wonder who be next to face Tiara and Honey for the Women's Tag Team Titles?"

"Hmph, whoever they are, be prepared to be very disappointed because you're gonna win nothing, just like how Rouge and Sonia won nothing!" Wooiser piped in.

* * *

_**~Backstage~**_

Asui, with her usual hard look, was heading towards the ring with a microphone in her hand. She walked past the officials who were helping Tiara and Honey towards the medical wing and a smirk came to her face as she continued on her way.

_"Uh oh! Here comes Asui! And after her performance last night, she's anything but disappointed!"_ said Crysta.

_"It looks like she's headed our way! And she's got a microphone!"_ said Wooiser. _"That is a very deadly combination and it looks like we're seconds away from hearing from 'The Ice Queen' herself! This is gonna be real good!"_

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

_**(Living Colour – "Cult Of Personality")**_

"It didn't take long at all for her to get here, did it?" Crysta asked as the music played.

The boos had started in full force as Asui walked casually out behind the curtain, twirling the microphone in her hand as she walked down the ramp and got into the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome 'The Ice Queen' Asui Hikaru!" said the ring announcer.

"In my opinion, Asui had the best performance out of anybody last night!" said Wooiser. "She proved everyone wrong last night when she beat not one but two opponents! And to add more to it, she beat two members of the Kingdom Of Acorn, firing even more shots to Women's Champion Sally in the process!"

"That was indeed impressive as we saw her rise to the challenge of two very vengeful women in Bunnie and Megan!" Crysta agreed. "No one thought she would do it, but she did! And now that she's out here, Lord only knows what she's about to say or do!"

Making her way to the middle of the ring, Asui sat cross-legged on the mat and tilted her body back and forth a few times, still twirling the microphone in her hand as she continued to listen to the crowd boo her. "Last night, I did something that no one before me had done or even conceived. Last night, in the Kingdom Of Acorn's own backyard, I decisively beat both of the snotty princess of said kingdom's lap dogs by myself with no help at all." The boos continued and Asui paid no attention to them, instead opting to laugh. "Now that I think about it, I wonder who she's gonna replace those two losers with because, as we all know, royalty has to dispose of those who fail miserably to do their job. Bunnie and Megan couldn't even get rid of one person. What makes you all think Sally would keep around two who aren't even worth keeping around after disgracing both her and the entire kingdom?"

"Tell it like it is Asui!" said Wooiser.

"This girl is just about to push my last nerve, so I can't even imagine how the Kingdom Of Acorn feels about this!" Crysta hissed angrily.

Asui smirked as she kept rocking back and forth. "And seeing as how I defeated her two lackies last night, and that she herself is still the Women's Champion after her match last night, I'm issuing a challenge right here, right now to Sally to a match for the Women's Title."

"Oh wow!" said Crysta as the crowd booed Asui louder. "Asui throwing out a challenge for the Women's Title!"

"You wanna talk about something that's been a long time coming, this is the definition of it!" said Wooiser.

Asui looked towards the entrance, waiting for an answer from Sally. "So how about it 'Princess?' Are you going to step up for once in your life and accept my challenge? Or will you continue to hide behind the rest of those pathetic excuses for lapdogs? Oh, I'm sorry – you can't because they're not here. The whole lot of them, at least the majority, are all still back in Mobotropolis. No doubt ashamed to show their faces around here after what I did to two of their own. So you have no one to hide behind Sally. This is all on you. So, what's it gonna be?" She, as well as everyone else continued to wait and there was no answer whatsoever. "Huh, I should've expected as much from a sad excuse of a princess such as yourself."

_**(Tahirih Walker – "A New Venture")**_

"Wait a sec! That's not Sally!" said Wooiser.

Asui narrowed her eyes while the crowd began to cheer as the music played and Marine came from behind the curtain and made her way down the ramp with a microphone in hand.

"It's Marine! She was apart of the Women's Title match last night and though she walked away with 'High Flier Of The Night' honors, she came close to winning the title on many occasion!" said Crysta.

"Here's a newsflash – she didn't win!" said Wooiser. "So why is she even out here!?"

The look on Asui's face turned into a frown. "Last time I checked, you weren't Sally. No one called for you nor mentioned you, especially after the loss you had last night so why are you here?"

Marine entered the ring and walked over in front of Asui, squatting down so that she could look at her in her eyes. "Shiver me timbers, ye never cease to amaze me. For the past few weeks, ye have been blabbering and running at the mouth about whatever ye want. And now ye want a shot a Sally's title, eh? In case ye forgot, I wasn't the one who was pinned or submitted last night. Therefore, I didn't lose. But I tell ye what – I've nothing planned tonight, so what's you say to a match? The winner will become number one contender for Sally's title and go on to face her. So now, do ye want that ride? Or are you going to tuck ye tail between yer legs?"

"Oh! A challenge in place of a challenge!" said Crysta. "Marine's called out Asui!?"

"She must be outside her mind right now!" said Wooiser.

Asui looked at Marine before sighing. "You must be a complete glutton for punishment. As if last night wasn't enough for you. And honestly, I have no problem putting you in your place and showing you just how out of your league you are. So, unlike a certain princess, I do accept your challenge."

"It's on!" said Crysta.

_**(Joe Inoue – "Closer")**_

As the music played, everyone turned their attention to the titantron and Chip, Emi, and Galaxy appeared on it.

"The bosses are in the house!" said Wooiser.

"Wonder what they have to say about the challenges that were just made here!" said Crysta.

Galaxy was the first one to speak. "Looks like we've got quite a lot of hostility going on in there. Challenges being thrown out left and right. But we have a solution to this little situation, don't we?"

Emi nodded her head. "You two both bring up valid points as to why you should face Sally for the Women's Title. So, we're going to give you both what you want – the two of you, one on one, and the winner will become the number one contender to Sally's championship."

"And that championship match will take place at 'King Of The Mat' in four week's time," Chip concluded. "Now, with that being said, let's get a referee down to the ring and get this match started!"

The crowd began to cheer loudly as a referee came down the ramp moments later and got into the ring.

"It's official – we've got a number one contender's match for the Women's Title!" said Crysta.

"This is the SWA baby! Any-freaking-thing can happen! Who thought we'd see this go down!?" Wooiser asked. "Let's not even waste any more time! Major title implications are in this match so let's get it on!"

Marine and Asui both stood up straight and backed up to their respective corners, not taking their eyes off one another. The referee asked them both if they were ready and after receiving nods from them both, he called for the bell and the match began.

* * *

_**~SWA Women's Championship Number One Contender's Match; Marine The Raccoon VS. Asui Hikaru~**_

"And here we go! Marine and Asui, one on one!" said Wooiser.

"And the winner will become the number one contender for the Women's Title!" said Crysta.

Marine and Asui began the match by locking up in the middle of the ring. Asui landed a hard knee to Marine's stomach and followed up with a hard elbow to her back, causing the raccoon to double over from the impact.

"Asui draws first blood with that knee!" said Crysta.

Asui smirked as she grabbed Marine, got a good running start, and ran for the edge of the ring throwing her out through the middle ones.

"That raccoon's about to go for one heck of a ride!" said Wooiser.

However, Marine held onto the top and middle ropes and swung her legs around back into the ring, swinging them into Asui and sending her to the outside of the ring instead.

"Asui's the one sent to the outside after a great count by Marine!" said Crysta.

"She got lucky, that's all!" said Wooiser.

Asui landed on a knee and she mentally cursed as she stood up and watched as Marine paced in the ring, waiting for her to reenter. When the referee's count reached five, Asui slid back into the ring and narrowed her eyes at the younger raccoon. The two circled each other a few times before they started to close the distance with each other. Asui was one step ahead of her as she quickly hooked her arm with Marine's and brought her down to the mat with an Arm Drag.

"Big Arm Drag by Asui brings Marine down!" said Crysta.

Marine's side stung, but she quickly got back up, only to be brought back down with a Clothesline from the cat.

"Let's see her get up after that Clothesline!" said Wooiser.

Asui locked her arm around Marine's head once she was in a kneeling position and she hit her with a Snap Suplex, quickly rolling over on top of her and covering her.

"Asui hits a Snap Suplex and has Marine pinned!" said Crysta.

"She's finished after those combination of moves!" said Wooiser.

1

Marine quickly kicked out and began to put some distance between her and Asui by making her way over towards one of the corners.

"Or not! If last night taught us anything its not to count out Marine!" said Crysta.

Asui followed her and after landing a few hard body shots, lifted Marine up onto the top turnbuckle.

"Whatever Asui's got planned here isn't gonna be pretty!" said Wooiser.

As Asui began to climb up with her, Marine started to land hard shots of her own to Asui's gut and a hard elbow sent her off and back to the mat.

"Marine fights out of what was surely a dangerous situation!" said Crysta.

Asui held her stomach but didn't have any time to recover as Marine leapt up onto the top turnbuckle, leapt off at Asui, locked her arms around her head as she soared above her, and brought her down to the mat on her back with a Blockbuster.

"How did Marine pull that one off!?" Wooiser exclaimed.

"Got me, but that was a magnificent move by her!" said Crysta.

Asui grit her teeth as pain started going throughout her back and neck and Marine rolled over onto Asui and mounted a pin on her.

1

Asui lifted her legs up, hooked them over Marine's arms, and pulled her down into a pin as she held her tight around her waist.

"Asui counters the pin into a really nice looking one of her own!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Marine kicked out of the pin and the crowd let out a breath as they thought Asui had her.

"Wow! First that move by Marine and then the nearfall by Asui! You can just see how badly these two want to be the number one contender for the Women's Title!" said Crysta.

Both women got back up to their feet fast and but Marine was the one who fired first as she leapt at Asui, spun around, and nailed her in the face with a Reverse Elbow.

"Damn it, how did Asui let herself get hit with that!?" Wooiser yelled.

However, as soon as Asui hit the mat, she flipped back up onto her feet, went to Marine just as she was getting to her feet, and locked her arm around her head as she tried to go for a DDT.

"Asui got right back up and now she's about to slam Marine down with what looks like a DDT!" said Crysta.

Marine held her ground and used Asui's momentum against her, lifting her up in the air and then brining her down to the mat on her stomach.

"Gah! Marine turned that into a Flapjack looking maneuver!" said Wooiser.

"Great counter wrestling we're seeing from both of them!" said Crysta.

Asui clutched her stomach and rolled onto her back, finding herself on the receiving end of a pin from Marine.

1

2

Asui kicked out of the pin and continued to hold her stomach.

"Now that's determination! No way is Asui going down that easily!" said Wooiser.

Marine got to her feet, grabbed onto Asui's wrist, and dragged her over to one of the corners of the ring. Once there, Marine sat Asui up against the bottom turnbuckle and climbed up onto the middle rope.

"Don't know what Marine's got planned here, but it's probably gonna be something big!" said Crysta.

Shaking her head a few times, Asui realized where she was and she quickly stood up, grabbing Marine and setting her up on her shoulder.

"Asui stops Marine dead in her tracks and now she's back in control!" said Wooiser.

Asui kept a tight grip on the raccoon as she began to climb up to the top turnbuckle.

"What? Asui's going to the top rope with Marine on her shoulder! What's she thinking!?" Crysta asked.

Asui turned back to face the mat and, letting out a primal yell, leapt off the turnbuckle and brought Marine crashing down with a Modified Diving Side Slam.

"Damn! Excellent move from Asui! Haven't seen anything quite like that!" said Wooiser.

"I'm honestly surprised there's not a hole in the mat where Marine landed!" said Crysta.

Asui hooked Marine's leg as soon as they landed and covered her.

1

Marine was close enough to the ropes to reach out and grab them, breaking the pin.

"Oh man, something's gotta be done about that rope break rule!" said Wooiser.

"Don't be mad just because Marine was aware of her surroundings!" said Crysta.

Asui got up along with Marine and positioned herself behind her, locking on a Reverse Bear Hug.

"Submission! Time to tap out Marine! Just do it! It'll be much easier that way!" said Wooiser.

Marine knew that she was in danger after the slam from the top and had to get out of the hold as quick as possible. Turning to the ropes, Marine leapt up, placed her feet on the ropes, and pushed off of them, bringing Asui backwards down to the mat and landing on top of her.

1

2

Asui pushed Marine off of her.

"Great counter by Marine! That's one way to escape from that submission hold!" said Crysta.

Making her way to the ropes, Asui used them to get to her feet while Marine followed her over and grabbed her head. Before Marine could mount any more offense, Asui stood up, hooked her arm with Marine's, and sent her clear over the top rope to the outside with a Hip Toss.

"There you go Asui! Get that chick out of your ring and show her why you run things in there!" said Wooiser.

The raccoon hit the floor and rolled on it a few times from the toss and Asui took this time to regain her composure as the referee started to count out Marine.

"Pretty nasty fall Marine took! Hopefully she'll be able to get back into the ring before she gets counted out!" said Crysta.

At around the count of six, Marine had managed to get back up and she rolled back into the ring, breaking the count.

"Dang it! Oh well, Asui just has to keep on the offense and that raccoon will be done like dinner!" said Wooiser.

Asui landed some stomps down on Marine before she made her way over to one of the corners and leapt up to the top turnbuckle.

"Asui's gone back to the top rope! If history tells us anything, Marine is in big trouble!" said Crysta.

Turning around back to Marine, Asui leapt off the turnbuckle and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"See you later Marine! You put up a good fight but it's over!" said Wooiser.

At the last second, Marine rolled out of the way and Asui missed a Diving Double Stomp and the force of the missed attack knocked her off balance.

"She got out of the way! Marine avoided the attack!" said Crysta.

"How the hell did she do that!? She was finished!" said Wooiser.

Marine quickly recovered and she rolled Asui up.

1

2

Asui kicked out of the pin.

"This one's a toss up! I can't call who's gonna win this one! This is an amazing match!" said Crysta.

Marine rolled off of Asui to one side of the ring and saw Asui roll to the middle of the ring. Throwing caution to the wind, Marine sprang off her feet, ran over Asui, leapt onto the middle ropes, and back-flipped off them towards Asui.

"Flying raccoon! Watch out Asui!" Wooiser yelled.

The cat got out of the way and Marine landed on her hands and knees as Asui sprang to her feet, leapt onto the ropes near her, and launched herself at the downed Marine.

"Asui's the one to get out of the way of a flying move and now she's taken flight!" said Crysta.

Marine stood up just as Asui was going to make contact with her and caught her on her shoulders.

"What!? She caught her! There's no way!" Wooiser said in disbelief.

Asui wildly flailed in the raccoon's grasp before she fell down to her feet and quickly picked Marine up onto her shoulders in the same position Marine had her, igniting a loud reaction from the crowd.

"Uh oh! Asui has Marine up on her shoulders and do you remember what happened last night!?" Crysta asked her partner.

"Do I ever! She's going for the Ice Breaker, the same move that she used to win her match against Bunnie and Megan last night! If she hits this, it's over without a doubt!" said Wooiser.

Asui let out a yell as she hoisted Marine up a bit and dropped to a seated position, dropping Marine on her head with the Ice Breaker and holding her legs in a pinning position.

"There it is! The Ice Breaker! Asui hit all of it and has Marine pinned down!" said Crysta.

1

2

3

"Whoo! Yes! She did it!" said Wooiser in an overexcited voice.

The referee called for the bell, ending the match.

"It's all over! Asui has defeated Marine!" said Crysta.

_**(Living Colour – "Cult Of Personality")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pin fall, and the number one contender for the SWA Women's Championship, 'The Ice Queen' Asui Hikaru!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The crowd was half shocked, half upset at the match outcome. No one expected Asui to get the win as suddenly and decisive as she did.

"Yeah! Now what you all got to say!?" Wooiser yelled at the crowd. "Not a thing! Asui just beat a former Women's Title contender straight up and is now the number one contender for the title!"

"As much as I cannot tolerate this girl's attitude, she just shut up a lot more naysayers with this huge win!" said Crysta. "Now it's official – Sally and Asui, one on one for the Women's Title at 'King Of The Mat!'"

Standing up on her feet, Asui held both her clenched hands up high above her as she walked around the ring victoriously and the referee checked on Marine.

"That's our future Women's Champion we're looking at Crys! It's only a matter of time!" said Wooiser.

_**(Jim Johnston – "Welcome To The Queendom")**_

"Uh oh!" said the fox.

"NOW she decides to come out!?" Wooiser asked.

Asui stopped her victory walk and a smirk crept its way up onto her face the second she heard the music. Turning her head towards the entrance, her eyes fell on Sally as she came out from behind the curtain and stood on the stage, the Women's Title around her waist and a hard look of determination on her face.

"There's the Women's Champion and the winner of her unprecedented fifth 'Submission Of The Night' award from last night!" said Crysta. "And she now knows who her next challenger will be!"

"The next challenger who will soon be champion!" said Wooiser. "Sally better enjoy having that title for the next week weeks because that baby is gonna be gone come 'King Of The Mat!'"

Asui exited the ring, walked up the ramp, and stood right in front of Sally, never removing her eyes from hers.

"Very intense face-off here!" said Crysta.

Unwrapping the title from around her waist, Sally held the title up in between her and Asui as the crowd began to chant "Sally!" and Asui simply continued to smirk at the champion with all the confidence in the world on her face.

"Damn, why can't this match go down right now!?" Wooiser asked. "I want to see these two lock up so bad!"

"This is a match that has been brewing ever since Sally became the Women's Champion and in just a few short weeks, we're finally going to see a match that a lot of people have been waiting for! 'King Of The Mat' cannot get here any quicker peoples!" said Crysta.

* * *

_**~Locker Room Area~**_

Tails and Lightning were both shown on a split titantron making their way out of their respective locker rooms and heading towards the ring for their upcoming title match. Cream and Cosmo wished Tails good luck while Lightning was wearing his usual smug grin on his face and pumped himself up by saying encouraging words to himself.

"And speaking of championship matches, they just keep on coming!" said Wooiser. "Next up is the IC Title match between Tails and Lightning!"

"This is one everyone has been looking forward to since it was announced earlier tonight and I can guarantee that these two are gonna bring it!" said Crysta. "So without further ado, let's do this!"

* * *

_**~SWA Intercontinental Championship Match; Miles "Tails" Prower (c) VS. Lightning Lynx~**_

_**(AC/DC – "Thunderstruck")**_

The crowd booed as the lights started to flicker on and off rapidly as if they were lightning strikes and moments later, Lightning shot out from behind the curtain and down the ramp in the blink of an eye. He circled the ring before leaping through the ropes and striking a kneeling pose in the middle of the ring, smirking wide.

"After his and Kragok's huge and epic win last night over Tails and Knuckles, it spearheaded Lightning into a title shot against Tails right here tonight and as with a roll like Lightning is on, watch him wrestle that belt away from Tails and become the new champ!" said Wooiser.

"If he proved anything last night its that he can pin Tails for a three count!" said Crysta. "If Lightning can do that again tonight or submit him, we will be looking at the new IC Champ ladies and gents!"

Lightning sped over to his corner and waited for his opponent to arrive.

_**(Kaz Silver – "Believe In Myself")**_

The crowd exploded in loud cheers as the music played and Tails flew out onto the stage just as orange pyro exploded on the sides of the ring. Holding the IC Title up high above him, Tails flew down the ramp and into the ring just as fast as Lightning did and landed on the turnbuckle in his corner, pointing out to the crowd who began chants of "Tails!"

"You know something, when it comes to championship matches, Tails has the advantage of Lightning!" said Crysta. "All the times they've squared off with a championship on the line, Tails has come out on top and you have to think that will play a part psychologically in this match!"

"Pssh, please! The only thing that matters here is that in the most recent match they've been in, Lightning pinned Tails one, two, three!" said Wooiser. "Tails is the one who's gonna have the psychological disadvantage here!"

Tails leapt off the turnbuckle and the ring announcer began the introductions. "Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a Singles Match and its for the SWA Intercontinental Championship!"

The crowd cheered loudly as she continued. "Introducing first, the challenger, representing the Destructix, from the Great Mobian Jungle, weighing in at 77 lbs., Lightning Lynx!"

The crowd booed the lynx as he smirked and ran a quick circle around the ring before getting back inside in his corner.

"And now, from Westside Island, weighing in at 69 lbs., ladies and gentlemen, he is the reigning, defending SWA Intercontinental Champion, Miles 'Tails' Prower!" said the ring announcer, at which Tails spun his tails around and levitated for a few moments in the air as the crowd continued their chants of his name.

Tails handed the IC Title to the referee who held it up high for all to see before giving it to the ring announcer outside the ring. Lightning antagonized Tails a bit by mocking him but the fox kept his cool.

"Lightning's trying to get things started before the bell even rings!" said Wooiser.

"Well, he won't have to wait much longer!" said Crysta.

The referee asked both Tails and Lightning if they were ready and after they both gave him the go ahead, he called for the bell and began the match.

"And here we go! Tails and Lightning, one on one!" said Wooiser.

"And the IC Title is on the line!" said Crysta.

Lightning smirked and continued to motion at Tails that he was going to be the new champion, to which the fox shook his head at and told Lightning to bring it.

"This is gonna be good, I can already tell! Get it on boys!" said Wooiser.

The two of them made their way to the middle of the ring and as Tails went for a lock up, Lightning shot at his legs and quickly rolled him up.

"Lightning sneaks in a pin on Tails out of nowhere! He's going for the win right off the bat!" said Crysta.

1

2

Tails flipped Lightning off of him and quickly covered him in retaliation.

"Oh man! Lightning almost had him and now Tails has him down!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Lightning kicked out and he rolled away from Tails as the IC Champion flipped up to his feet and smirked right back at him just as he did at the beginning of the match.

"We expected this coming in! We're in for one heck of a match people!" said Crysta.

A frown coming to his face, Lightning rose to his feet and as he and Tails met in the middle of the ring, he initiated a lock up with him. The two were evenly matched for a few seconds before Tails started to push Lightning back towards the ropes.

"Come on Lightning! You can get out of this!" said Wooiser.

As he reached them, Lightning placed his feet on the ropes and sprang off of them, having enough strength to twirl his body to the side and bring Tails face first into the mat.

"Geez, what a Facebuster that was!" said Crysta.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Wooiser cheered.

Lightning did a few pushups on the mat afterwards before turning Tails over and covering him.

1

Tails quickly kicked out and as he got to his feet, stumbled into one of the corners.

"Tails got out of there but did you see Lightning just before that!?" Crysta asked.

"Ha! That's what Lightning does! Our resident showoff!" Wooiser laughed.

Lightning spun to his feet and after seeing the fox getting to his feet in the corner, Lightning ran right for him. Tails saw his opponent coming at him and, after waiting for Lightning to get closer to him, he stepped out of the corner, leapt in the air, and caught the lynx with a hard Dropkick to his chest.

"Lightning literally ran face-first into that one!" said Crysta.

Lightning flew back to his back, but quickly got back up, only to be brought down by Tails with a hard forearm to the face.

"Come on Lightning! Do something!" Wooiser yelled.

Lightning stumbled back up to his feet and Tails locked his arm around his head before lifting him up in the Suplex position. Tails staled for a few moments before dropping down to a seated position and smashing Lightning face-first into the mat with his Alley Oop Facebuster.

"The IC Champ is on a roll now!" said Crysta.

Lightning bounced off the mat onto his back and Tails immediately covered him.

1

Lightning kicked out of the pin.

"Heh, can't believe I was worried! Of curse Lightning was gonna kick out, even after all that!" said Wooiser.

"There's no way he's not gonna feel all that for the rest of the match!" said Crysta.

Tails rolled back to his feet and landed a few more kicks to Lightning before running into the ropes, bouncing off them, and running back towards him. Lightning saw Tails coming and as soon as the IC Champion was near him, he grabbed one of Tails' legs and swept it out from under him, dropping the fox onto his back.

"Great move by Lightning there! That'll stop Tails from breaking out all those fancy moves!" said Wooiser.

Lightning smirked as he bounced up into the air, turned a flip, and brought both his legs down across Tails' chest in a Double Leg Drop.

"There's Lightning's Double Leg Drop! And man did he get a lot of air with that one!" said Crysta.

Tails turned over onto his side, clutching his chest before Lightning turned him over onto his back once again and covered him.

1

Tails quickly kicked out, still holding onto his chest.

"That kick took a lot out of Tails, no doubt!" said Wooiser.

"Won't surprise me if Lightning keeps working on his chest in one way or another!" said Crysta.

Lightning shot to his feet, pulled Tails up with him, and began to trash-talk him while having his forehead on his.

"I sure would love to hear what Lightning's saying to Tails right now!" said wooiser.

Tails heard as much from Lightning as he could takes and he reeled his head back and slammed it into Lightning's, hitting a hard headbutt and sending the lynx down to the mat with a glazed look on his face.

"Ouch! Whatever it was, it got him a big time headbutt!" said Crysta.

Tails held his head and backed into the ropes as he felt a bit dizzy.

"What a cheap move and now Tails is paying for it!" said Wooiser.

Suddenly, Lightning flipped backwards back onto his feet, ran at Tails, and leapt at his head, wrapping his legs around his head and executing a Hurricarana.

"Lightning comes back to and he has Tails rolled up! The IC Title could change hands here!" said Crysta.

However, Tails rolled through the attack and got Lightning pinned down.

"Oh man! Tails reversed it!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Lightning just barely kicked out of the pin by crushing Tails' head between his legs.

"That was close for both of them! We could've possibly seen Tails retain the title or Lightning win it right there!" said Crysta.

Tails fell down to his back after the kick out and was a bit slow as he got to his hands and knees. Rolling up to his feet, Lightning quickly ran over to Tails, leapt over his body while grabbing him, and rolled him up into a Modified Small Package.

"There you go Lightning! Get that title any way you can!" said Wooiser.

"He just may have it here!" said Crysta.

1

2

Tails managed to kick out barely just like Lightning had done.

"Man! I promise you that was a three! Come on ref!" Wooiser complained.

Lightning rolled onto Tails' back in a seated position, grabbed onto the same leg he swept earlier, and began to lock on a Half Boston Crab.

"Lightning's now trying to get Tails to submit perhaps!" said Crysta.

Tails grit his teeth and clenched his fists as he used his upper body strength to push himself up off the mat.

"He's seriously trying to fight out of this!?" Wooiser asked.

Lightning tried to keep the hold on, but Tails swiftly rolled his body out from under him so that he was looking right up at him in his face, pulled him down by his head, and rolled him up.

"He did it! Tails got out of that hold and he has Lightning pinned down!" said Crysta.

1

2

Lightning kicked out but he still kept a tight grip on Tails' leg, pulling him to the center of the ring and fully locking on the Half Boston Crab once more.

"Hell yeah! Lightning got out of that pin and has the submission locked right back on!" said Wooiser.

Tails did all in his power to refuse submitting to the hold, but he was in a lot of pain. The referee asked him if he wanted to give up and he vehemently refused to do so.

"My gosh, the pain must be excruciating for Tails! But he's fighting through it and not giving up!" said Crysta.

Lightning cranked on more pressure until he felt Tails beginning to drag both of them towards the side of the ring.

"No freaking way!" Wooiser yelled.

Tails scratched and clawed his way to the ropes and grabbed them, forcing Lightning to release him.

"Amazing display of determination by Tails! Lightning had that thing fully locked on but the IC Champ refused to submit to him!" said Crysta.

The lynx kept the hold on a bit longer before finally letting go, grabbing Tails' leg, and pulling him to the center of the ring again. Lightning kept Tails' leg in his grasp and laughed coldly at the fox as he started struggling to get to his feet, but somehow made it back to a vertical base.

"I'm actually surprised he's back up! But he won't be for too long because Lightning has one of his feet in his hand!" said Wooiser.

Lightning smirked and mocked Tails but before he could do anything physical to him, Tails leapt up and connected with a Somersault Kick to the lynx's chin with his free foot.

"My God, what a kick to the chin that was! This could be Tails' chance to get back in control of this match!" said Crysta.

Lightning stumbled back into the ropes and Tails quickly limped over to him, decking him in the face with a hard forearm.

"Come on Tail, ease up man!" said Wooiser.

Grabbing Lightning's arm, Tails sent him flying across the ring into the adjacent ropes and as he came back to him, Tails leapt up and delivered a vicious Dropkick to his face.

"Easing up is the last thing he's thinking of doing! He's fighting for a championship here!" said Crysta.

Lightning flew back onto the mat and Tails quickly followed and covered him.

1

Lightning was close enough to the ropes and he wasted no time grabbing them to break the pin.

"Whew! Thank God for the ropes!" said Wooiser.

"Are you kidding me!? Earlier you were complaining about Mobians grabbing the ropes! You just love to pick and choose who you want to bash here!" said Crysta.

Tails slowly eased his way to his feet and shook out his hurt leg a bit before leaping up and bringing one of his legs down across Lightning's neck with a Leg Drop.

"What the heck else can this fox do to Lightning!? Geez, give the guy a break!" said Wooiser.

The lynx tried to roll out of the ring but Tails stopped him by grabbing his legs, pulling him to the center of the ring, leaping up, and bringing both of his heels down on Lightning's stomach.

"That's not happening, especially after all these two have been through! Tails is out for payback, believe it!" said Crysta.

Coughing and rolling over onto his side as Tail let his legs go, Lightning looked up with one eye and saw Tail leaping up and turning a flip. Thinking quickly, he rolled out of the way and he avoided being hit with a Front Flip Senton from the IC Champion.

"Way to go Lightning! He's still got some left in him even after everything Tails did to him!" said Wooiser.

Tails lay on his back motionless and Lightning took advantage of this, leaping onto him and hooking his leg as he covered him.

1

2

Tails just barely kicked out of the pin and the crowd let out a breath of relief and cheered for him.

"It's still not over! Tails fights out of another near fall and the crowd is really starting to get into this one now!" said Crysta.

Lightning grabbed at his hair and yelled out in frustration that Tails was still going after all he had done.

"Stay cool Lightning! You're in control! Don't go loosing it now!" said Wooiser.

Getting onto Tails in a mounted position, Lightning grabbed at Tails' wrists and began trying to force them, as well as his shoulders, down to the mat.

"Lightning's trying with all his might to keep Tails down! Tails has got to fight out of this!" said Crysta.

Tails grit his teeth so hard it felt as though his gums started to bleed slightly as he fought to keep his shoulders from being pinned.

"Give it up Tails! You can't win this one!" said Wooiser.

A few moments later, to the surprise of everyone, Tails got the better of the situation and he started to get back up to his feet.

"Wow! He's doing it! Tails is actually getting back up!" said Crysta.

"How in the hell is he doing this!?" Woosier asked.

Lightning couldn't believe what he was seeing but he still kept a tight grip on his opponent, even when Tails stood up and started to force him backwards towards one of the corners.

"Lightning is in disbelief just like the rest of us!" said Crysta.

Just as his back was going to touch the corner, Lightning looked down at Tails' hurt leg and an idea came to him. Swiftly letting go of Tails' wrists and knocking the fox off balance, Lightning grabbed his opponent's injured leg and forcefully slammed it multiple times on the turnbuckle, hanging it on the ropes afterwards and starting to kick repeatedly on it.

"Yeah! Great idea Lightning! That's the same leg that Lightning worked one earlier in the match!" said Wooiser.

"And this isn't helping matters for Tails at all! His leg is getting bent in every single direction in there!" said Crysta.

Tails yelled out in pain and tried to get away but Lightning continued to assault his leg. The referee began to count out Lightning and as soon as he reached four, Lightning stopped and backed up to the middle of the ring.

"What's the deal ref!? Lightning could've got a few more shots in!" said Wooiser.

Tails was in a world of pain as he got his leg off the rope and tried to get up, but couldn't as he only made it to a seated position.

"Tails can't even stand! This isn't good at all!" said Crysta.

"This is awesome if your Lightning!" Wooiser added.

Lightning didn't hesitate as he leapt at Tails, spun around a few times to get more momentum, and slammed his foot right into the back of the fox's head, hitting the Lightning Bolt with so much force it caused Tails to turn a complete front flip and land on his back.

"Oh my God! Lightning just hit the Lightning Bolt in the back of Tails' head!" Crysta.

"Pin him Lightning! Don't waste any time! Pin him! Hurry!" Wooiser yelled.

The crowd was in shock and disbelief at the sudden finishing move as Lightning smirked and laughed loudly as he pulled Tails away from the ropes and laid cockily on top of him.

"There's the cover!" said Crysta.

1

2

3

"He got him! He actually got him!" said Wooiser.

The referee called for the bell, ending the match.

"It's all over! Lightning has defeated Tails and won the IC Title!" said Crysta.

_**(AC/DC - "Thunderstruck")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pin fall, and the new SWA Intercontinental Champion, Lighting Lynx!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

Everyone was shocked to say the least.

"What's everyone so quiet for!?" Wooiser asked. "Don't they realize how big this is!? Lightning has just won the IC Title! Give the lynx his props!"

"Props for brutalizing his way to a title win!?" Crysta asked. "I don't think anyone here is happy with the way Lightning won this match!"

Lightning, on the other hand, was ecstatic. Rolling out of the ring and throwing his hands up in victory, he ran over and snatched up the IC Title from ringside and continuously ran around the ring with it.

"This is an amazing moment!" said Wooiser as he stood up and applauded Lightning. "We've seen a new champion crowned here tonight and you can't say he won that title in any controversial way!"

"This is just…shocking!" said Crysta. "Like our fans here, I really don't know what to say!"

Tails slowly came to in the ring and as he sat up, he held the back of his head and stayed sitting down because of his leg.

"I said it from the beginning – Tails was the one with the disadvantage and this just validates my statement!" said Wooiser.

"You got to really feel for him though!" said Crysta. "I don't think Tails ever expected he was going to lose the IC Title here on his home turf!"

Looking up the ramp, Tails frowned and grit his teeth as he saw Lightning parading around the IC Title and holding it at his waist, downtalking him all the way from the stage before running backwards behind the curtain.

"Big time congratulations to our new IC Champion!" said Wooiser.

Slamming a fist down on the mat, Tails ignored help from the referee as he rolled out of the ring and limped his way up the ramp to a huge applause from the crowd.

"Listen to that ovation for Tails!" said Crysta as she joined the crowd in applauding the former champion. "One way or another he's leaving here under his own power! Still has the heart of a champion, that little guy!"

"But he doesn't have a championship!" Wooiser laughed. "That's now in the hands of Lightning!"

Crysta rolled her eyes. "Don't get too excited! Remember, Tails has a rematch clause and I bet he's just waiting for the right time to invoke it! We just may see him with that title again before too long!"

"Yeah yeah, we'll see!" said Wooiser. "Oh, it looks like Sasha's got someone back there! Yo Sasha, talk to us!"

* * *

_**~Locker Room Area~**_

"Hey Wooiser, Crysta, and everybody!" said Sasha as she stood outside the locker rooms. "Please welcome my guest at this time, the TV Champion, 'Rad Red' himself, Knuckles The Echidna!"

Knuckled appeared with his smug grin on his face and adjusted his title belt on his shoulder. "Hey Sasha, how's it going?"

"Everything's good, thanks!" she answered. "Though, I wish I could say the same for Tails. As we all just saw, Lightning just defeated him and won the IC Title."

Knuckles sighed a bit. "Yeah. That lynx was a bit more aggressive than usual and it paid off for him apparently." He grinned back at her. "But if there's one thing I know about Tails, it's that he doesn't give up, like a certain hedgehog we all know. He'll bounce back from this, just wait and see.

Sasha smiled. "Hopefully he does! And speaking of titles, we know that Kragok is the number one contender for your TV Title. You got anything to say about that?"

Knuckles was about to respond when he looked behind Sasha and his eyes narrowed.

"Huh? What's up?" the wolf asked before turned to see what caught his attention. "Eep!" she jumped as she saw the aforementioned Kragok behind her. "Don't creep up on me like that!"

Kragok ignored her and simply glare at Knuckles. "If you think what happened with Tails is something, it's nothing compared to what's going to come your way at 'King Of The Mat.'"

That got Knuckles' attention. "Heh, took you long enough. So our match is going down at 'King Of The Mat' is it?"

Kragok's eyes narrowed in response. "Your days as champion are numbered."

Knuckles was going to retort when he heard the sound of laughing coming from the other end of the hallway. He, as well as Kragok and Sasha, looked down and saw Lightning, Predator, and Flying coming their way and he frowned automatically.

"Yeah yeah boys, feast your eyes on the new IC Champ!" the lynx bragged as he and his partners reached the others. "Oh, and check it out! People are already here to congratulate me and interview me!"

Knuckles heard enough from the lynx and didn't want to hear anymore than he already had. "I suggest you watch what your next words and actions are lynx. It may be the last thing you do."

Lightning raised an eyebrow as he looked at Knuckles and then laughed. "Oh, it's the other clown that came out on the losing end last night! What's up? You here to congratulate me on the biggest win this company has seen? Or are you hear to cry a river for you boy who just lost AGAIN out there?"

Knuckles clenched his fist and was about to say something back to the snide lynx until he saw Tails coming that way. "Hey bud!" He ran over to him and assisted him. "Easy there, don't overdo it."

Lightning snickered at the sight. "Speak of the devil." He intentionally showed off the IC Title, making sure Tails saw it. "I thought you'd still be knocked out."

Frowning in anger and pain, Tails made his way over to Lightning with help from Knuckles. "You may have come out on top tonight, but who's to say you'll do the same next week?"

Lightning rose his eyebrow again. "What're you getting at?"

"Simple," Tails responded, standing on his own as he walked right in front of Lightning. "I'm invoking my rematch for the IC Title, next week."

"Oh wow!" Sasha exclaimed. "A challenge has been laid down! Well Lightning, champ, what'cha gonna do!?"

Lightning mockingly placed his hand to his chin and looked to his partners. "Talk to me boys, shall I take on a practically handicapped fox who's in over his head in challenging me for MY IC Title?"

Flying just laughed and grinned uncontrollably while Predator crossed his arms. "It's really your choice. Do what you will."

Lightning thought for a few seconds before he smirked wide. "Alright, you're on! It'll be a pleasure to smash you once again, just like I did single-handedly tonight and last night!"

Tails frowned hard at the lynx but before he or anyone else could say something, Kragok spoke up. "What was that last thing you said Lightning?" The echidna frowned as he approached the lynx and glared at him. "Something about single-handedly?"

"You heard me right fool!" Lightning laughed. "Last night, you were nothing more than a sorry liability! I did all the work, I got the pin fall victory, therefore I won that match, not you!" As soon as he finished speaking, Lightning felt Kragok grab him by his neck and yank him over so that they were literally nose-to-nose.

"Care to repeat that lynx?" Kragok growled sinisterly.

Lightning scrambled in Kragok's grasp for a bit before Predator and Flying got him free. As Lightning started to breathe hard, Predator narrowed his eyes at the echidna. "It would seem someone's a bit full of hot air." He looked over at Flying with a smirk. "Perhaps we should do something about that."

Flying cackled and nodded his head in agreement.

"Is that a challenge?" Kragok asked while leering at them.

Predator turned back to him and crossed his arms once more. "You may refer to it as such if you'd like."

Kragok growled at the both of them before looking over at Knuckles. "I'll give you a preview of what's gonna happen to you. Pay close attention to what I do to these two."

"Heh, what I'll be looking forward to is you getting beat," Knuckles laughed.

"My my, such a tense and hostile environment."

Everyone there heard the voice and began to look around for where it came from. "Huh?" Sasha asked. "Who's there!?"

"Heh, up here."

Following the voice and doing as it said, everyone looked up to one of the scaffolds and saw Galaxy sitting rather seductively on it. It appeared as she had been there for a while and witnessed all that was said. "I'm telling you, you guys are very entertaining."

"How did you get all the way up there!?" Sasha asked.

"This isn't really that high up," the cat giggled. "I was checking out the place and saw that this little interview was going down and I'm glad I eavesdropped. Quite a lot happening back here." She stood up and accessed everything that was heard. "Alright now, first off, I heard that Kragok has said he's challenging Knuckles for the TV Title at 'King Of The Mat.' That match is officially on."

The two echidnas looked at each other again with hard frowns, as well as anticipation for their showdown.

"Next," Galaxy continued. "I heard fox boy there invoke his rematch for the IC Title for next week. Lightning accepted, so that match is also on. But, if you fellas don't mind, I'm adding a little…incentive to that match to make things a lot more interesting."

Lightning and Tails both looked at her, waiting to see what she would come up with.

"You two have really been putting on clinics in every single match you've been in," Galaxy grinned. "And I speak for not only myself, but everyone else too, when I say we want to see more from you guys and see what you can do when pushed to the limit and when it's crunch time. So therefore, the IC Title match between you guys next week will be…an Iron Man Match."

"Wow! That's big! That's really big!" Sasha exclaimed as both Lightning and Tails' eyes widened.

Galaxy, proud of the match she proposed, placed a hand on her hip. "Why, thank you. So, how about it boys? You up for that?"

"An Iron Man match, huh?" Lightning asked. "One whole hour, huh?" He was silent for a moment before chuckling and breaking out in a full laugh. "How much perfect can this get!? I'm gonna get the chance to show that I can even outlast that fox chump! Heh, that's peachy! I'm in!"

"Count me in too," Tails said in a determined voice. "No way am I going to let this chance pass me by, the chance to finally show everyone, and Lightning himself, that I am just as good or better than him."

"Awesome!" Galaxy cheered. "Then it's official! Looking real forward to seeing what you guys can do." She then looked at Predator, Flying, and Kragok. "And now, you three, it sounds like you all are feeling frisky. I know what I'm talking about because I'm a cat. I know a thing or two about frisky, hehe. Anyways, you all want a match? You got it. There's nothing going on as of this moment, so right now we're going to have a Handicap Match – Predator and Flying going against Kragok."

Kragok smiled darkly before silently making his way towards the ring.

Lightning turned to Predator and Flying. "Boys, go show that piece of trash what happens when you cross the Destructix!"

"Noted," Predator said as he gave a nod of his head to Flying and they went in the same direction Kragok went.

Knuckles, Tails, and Lightning watched them leave before exchanging looks with one another and leaving, heading for their respective locker rooms.

Galaxy flipped her hair with a smile. "I'm the best." She hopped off the scaffold beside Sasha. "Keep up the good work girl." Smiling at the wolf, Galaxy walked off down the hallway.

"Whew, can you guys say best interview I've done yet!?" Sasha laughed. "Wooiser, Crysta, back to you guys!"

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Hoo boy, where the heck do we begin after that!?" Wooiser asked.

"Let's just go down the list!" Crysta said excitedly. "First off, we've learned the time an place of Knuckles and Kragok's showdown for the TV Title! That match will take place at 'King Of The Mat!'"

"And the big daddy!" Wooiser continued. "Lightning and Tails are gonna mix it up again next week as Tails invokes his rematch clause! And, we all just heard it! One of the Boss Ladies, Galaxy, made the match an Iron Man Match! Holy balls!"

"For one hour, Lightning and Tails will engage in what should be a war and in the end whoever has the most decisions over the other will be the IC Champion!" said Crysta.

"We're getting that match next week too people!" said Wooiser. "And finally, our upcoming match is a Handicap Match with Predator and Flying going against Kragok!"

"Tempers sure did flare back there and its lead us to this upcoming match!" said Crysta. "Those guys are on their way out here so let's get that match underway!"

* * *

_**~2-On-1 Handicap Match; Predator Hawk & Flying Frog VS. Kragok The Echidna~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a 2-On-1 Handicap Match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Insane Clown Posse – "Chris Benoit")**_

Boos came from the crowd as the lights went out and a single red light shown down on the stage. Krahok came out onto the stage and slowly made his way down the ramp with his cloak on and the red light following him. Reaching the ring, Kragok slid into it, went to his corner, and slumped back into it.

"Introducing first, representing the Dark Legion, from Angel Island, weighing in at 100 lbs., Kragok The Echidna!" said the ring announcer.

"I gotta tell you, Lightning had a point with what he said about him doing all the work last night in that Tag Team Match!" said Wooiser. "He was the one who actually won it, not Kragok!"

"Of course you'd buy that!" said Crysta. "Kragok played a pivotal role in helping get that victory for him and Lightning! And with how mad he is right now, let's just say I wouldn't want to be Predator or Flying right now!"

Kragok threw his cloak off him and out of the ring as he waited for his opponents to arrive.

_**(I O N – "Why")**_

The boos continued as the lights came back on and Predator and Flying came out onto the stage, both of them holding up the hand-sign for the Destructix. Laughing crazily, Flying hopped down the ramp and was followed by Predator who flew into the ring in their corner. Flying leapt into the ring alongside Predator, the same crazed look on his face.

"And the opponents, representing the Destructix, weighing in at a combined weight of 167 lbs., Flying Frog and Predator Hawk!" said the ring announcer.

"If you ask me, these guys should be the Tag Team Champions after their 'Match Of The Night' performance against the Babylon Rouges last night!" said Wooiser.

"They came up short in what was a beauty of a match and they're looking to not only getting back on track, but to also get some payback for what transpired with Kragok and Lightning back there! They have the numbers advantage! Let's see if that'll be what catapults them to victory!"

After the music stopped, it was decided that Predator would begin the match against Kragok. After Flying hopped out of the ring onto the apron, the referee called for the bell and began the match.

"And here we go! Predator and Flying taking on Kragok in a Handicap Match!" said Wooiser.

Right after the starting bell rang, Kragok rushed at Predator and clobbered him with a Clothesline.

"Kragok levels Predator just a second into this thing!" said Crysta.

Flying began to insanely yell at Kragok and that resulted in the echidna punching him square in the face, knocking him off the apron.

"Flying just got smacked in the mouth too! Uh, maybe these guys shouldn't have picked this fight!" said Wooiser.

Suddenly, Predator kipped up to his feet, rushed Kragok from behind, wrapped his arms around his neck, and dropped him down to the mat with a Sleeper Hold Slam.

"Kragok gets taken down after nailing both Destructix members!" said Crysta.

"They're gonna have to really come with it to beat this dude!" said Wooiser.

Kragok clutched the back of his head as Flying got back on the apron, glaring evilly at the echida as Predator turned him over and covered him.

1

2

Kragok kicked out of the pin and rolled out of the ring onto the apron.

"A kick out and now it's regroup time for Kragok!" said Crysta.

Predator got to his feet and as he saw Kragok standing back up, went over to him. As soon as the hawk was close enough, Kragok balled up his fist and slugged him across the jaw, sending him stumbling back to the middle of the ring.

"Kragok almost knocked Predator's beak off with that one!" said Wooiser.

Flying tried to go after Kragok again but the echidna fought him off by knocking him to the ground with an elbow to the neck.

"Flying is taken down again!" said Crysta.

Turning his attention back to Predator, Kragok leapt up onto the top rope and launched himself at the hawk, crashing into him with a Springboard Shoulder Block.

"Kragok's doing some flying of his own!" said Wooiser.

"Real ironic seeing as how Predator and Flying are the high-fliers of the Destructix!" said Crysta.

Predator fell to the mat and Kragok covered him.

1

Flying slid into the ring and broke the pin with a kick to Kragok's back.

"Flying gets into the fray and breaks the pin!" said Crysta.

"Payback for the two times Kragok attacked him!" said Wooiser.

Kragok was angered by the frog's constant interference and after getting to his feet, began to go after him.

"Someone's mad now!" said Crysta.

Flying grinned like a maniac and backed up to his and Predator's corner, taunting Kragok to follow. As the echidna closed the distance with the frog, Predator crawled over to Kragok and suddenly rolled him up from behind as Flying got out of the ring.

"Flying was just a distraction and Predator rolls Kragok up!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Kragok kicked out and as he started getting up, Predator started dropping numerous elbows on him.

"Kragok barely got out of that but he's now the recipient of elbow drop after elbow drop, courtesy of Predator!" said Crysta.

Predator continued to attack Kragok, including landing a hard knee to his face that knocked the echidna for a loop.

"Big knee from Predator! That one hurt me!" said Wooiser.

As Kragok rose to a vertical base he was a bit out of it from Predator's attacks and the hawk nailed him with a hard elbow for good measure.

"Add an elbow to the hard-hitting moves too!" said Crysta.

Smirking to himself, Predator went to his and Flying's corner and climbed the turnbuckle. Flying continued to laugh as Predator eyed Kragok with focused eyes and leapt off, lifting his clasped hands high above him.

"Predator's breaking out the flying moves now!" said Wooiser.

Right as Predator was going to connect with Kragok, the echidna caught him by wrapping his arms around his waist and sending him flying with an Overhead Belly-To-Belly Suplex.

"Oh! This one didn't work though! What a counter move by Kragok!" said Crysta.

"Well, Predator did do some flying, but not in the way he wanted!" said Wooiser.

Predator landed in a crumpled heap against the ropes and as he coughed from the pain, Kragok dragged him away from the ropes and covered him.

1

2

Flying once again shot into the ring and broke up the pin by attacking Kragok and then leaping right over the top rope away from him.

"Flying again breaks the pin!" said Crysta.

Kragok grit his teeth hard and his breathing became a bit uneasy as he watched the frog leap his way back to his corner and picked Predator up, backing him into one of the empty corners.

"Man, Kragok just gets more angry with each passing second!" said Wooiser.

Grabbing one of Predator's arms, Kragok prepared to send him across the ring. Suddenly, Predator reversed the throw and sent Kragok towards the corner and followed him.

"Reversal by Predator and he gives chase to Kragok!" said Crysta.

As the echidna reached the corner, he quickly leapt onto the middle turnbuckle and threw himself backwards at the oncoming hawk.

"Yo! Looks like Kragok has a counter of his own in mind!" said Wooiser.

One step ahead of his opponent, Predator caught Kragok in his arms and used his momentum against him by hitting him with a German Suplex, bridging his body into a pin afterwards.

"Oooh, another counter! This one just may put Kragok down for good!" said Crysta.

1

2

Kragok managed to kick out right before the final count.

"Predator damn near broke Kragok's neck with that move! I wonder if Kragok's still going to kept going at one hundred percent for the rest of this thing!" said Wooiser.

Predator held his lower back as he got back to his feet, as did Kragok. Once they were both up, Predator went on the offensive first, leaping up and hitting the echidna in the chest with a Dropkick.

"Dropkick from Predator as he tries to keep control of this match!" said Crysta.

Kragok went back into the ropes and after bouncing off them and coming back to Predator, the hawk landed a hard forearm shot to the face that sent him back into the ropes.

"Kragok is getting ragdolled in there with all these practically free shots!" said Wooiser.

Infuriated at each of the attacks, Kragok exploded off the ropes and hit Predator with a Clothesline that turned the hawk inside out.

"Whoa! A huge Clothesline puts a halt to Predator's offense!" said Crysta.

Crashing down to the mat, Predator found himself being covered by Kragok afterwards.

1

2

Predator got his shoulder off the mat, breaking the pin. Predator crawled to the ropes and as he began to use them to stand up, Kragok loomed over him. Grabbing a handful of the hawk's hair-feather's, Kragok roughly pulled him towards himself. Predator fought out of the echidna's hold on him by quickly turning around and driving his knee hard into his gut.

"Knee to the stomach! That's one way to bring a guy like Kragok down!" said Wooiser.

Kragok dropped to his hands and knees as he felt the air knocked out of him and Predator rolled him up.

1

Kragok kicked out of the pin and put some distance between him and Predator.

"After how hard he got hit with that knee it's crazy just how quickly he got out of that!" said Crysta.

Flying, laughing crazily in the corner, watched as Predator stalked around Kragok, waiting for him to stand up.

"That guy's laugh weirds even me out!" said Wooiser.

Once his opponent was up, Predator backed up a few steps before running right at Kragok. The echidna stopped the hawk's attack by wrapping his arms around his waist and squeezing tightly, locking on a Bearhug.

"That is not the submission Predator wants to find himself in right now!" said Crysta.

Predator yelled out and tried to get out of the echidna's grasp, but Kragok tightened the hold even more. Kragok began to shake Predator from side to side and as he did so, Predator reached out his hand to the ropes once he was close enough and Kragok dropped him down to the mat.

"Man, was that tough to watch! Predator was getting manhandled as if he was a child! Lucky for him he managed to grab the ropes!" said Wooiser.

Predator tried to catch his breath and crawl towards Flying but Kragok stopped him by grabbing his leg. Predator used the ropes once again to stand up and he went for an Enzuigiri Kick. Kragok ducked his head and slammed Predator down to the mat on his stomach.

"Predator misses what could've been a game changing kick to the dome!" said Crysta.

Predator rolled onto his back and Kragok covered him.

1

2

Predator barely kicked out.

"That missed kick almost came back to bite him in the butt too! That was real close!" said Wooiser.

Kragok turned Predator onto his stomach and locked his arm around his neck, keeping him pinned down to the mat.

"Looks like Kragok's putting some old-school mat wrestling to use!" said Crysta.

Predator coughed and choked a bit, trying to find a way out of his predicament. Realizing his position, he took advantage of it and started to bite on Kragok's arm, forcing him to loosen the hold a bit.

"Hey, he's biting him! Well hey, that'll break any hold a guy's got on you!" said Wooiser.

Seeing his window of opportunity, Predator swung out of Kragok's arms, rolled out from under him, got on top of him, and locked both of his arms behind his back.

"Now Predator's got control of the situation!" said Crysta.

Kragok growled and became even more angry by the hawk's dirty move and he easily got his arms free, turned so that he was facing Predator, and threw a punch up at him that left a huge bruise on his beak afterwards.

"Damn! Did you see that punch Crys? I swear that left a dent in Predator's beak!" said Wooiser.

Predator reeled back from the punch and responded by slamming a hammerfist down on the echidna's eye.

"And Kragok looks like he's gonna have a black eye as a result!" said Crysta.

The two started to exchange heavy punches until one punch from Kragok sent Predator flying off of him and to his own corner. Flying reached into the ring and tagged himself in.

"Here comes Flying! He's been on the outside this whole time and he's been itching to get in there!" said Wooiser.

As Predator rolled out of the ring, Flying ran right for Kragok as he was standing and quickly rolled him up, putting all his weight on him.

"Flying's first act is going for the win just like that!" said Crysta.

1

2

The referee's hand was just about to touch down for a third time when Kragok kicked out a split second beforehand.

"Wait, that may have been a three! Is the ref sure that wasn't three!?" Wooser asked.

"He's calling it a two count and the call stands!" sad Crysta.

Flying started to go crazy at the kick out and after standing up, he raged about the ring, repeatedly slamming his head down on one of the turnbuckles.

"Uh oh, he's going crazy!" said Wooiser.

"You mean he hasn't already!?" Crysta asked.

Kragok shook his head, still feeling the effects of Predator's attack on him and once he had his wits back about him, he saw the unsuspecting Flying rampaging in the corner.

"Flying, turn around man! Kragok's right behind you!" said Wooiser.

Standing back up and sneaking behind Flying, Kragok turned him around and set him up onto his shoulders.

"He's got him up! Kragok's no doubt got the Torturer on his mind!" said Crysta.

Predator saw that his partner was in trouble and got into the ring to try and save him. Kragok frowned at the hawk and held his ground until he was near him and he turned around, swinging Flying's head right into Predator's face.

"Ouch! Talk about a meeting of the minds!" said Wooiser.

The impact of the hit sent Predator tumbling to the side and out of the ring while Flying was knocked semi-conscious.

"Both Destructix members look like their out cold from that!" said Crysta.

Kragok laughed out as he continued to turn around and after getting more momentum, lifted Flying off his shoulders and dropped down to his back, slamming the frog's face into the mat and hitting the Torturer.

"Torturer! Kragok definitely put a lot more 'Ooph' into it than he usually does!" said Wooiser.

Flying's body bounced off the mat onto his back and Kragok's smile turned dark and sinister as he covered him.

1

2

3

The referee called for the bell, ending the match.

"It's all over! Kragok has defeated Predator and Flying!" said Crysta.

_**(Insane Clown Posse – "Chris Benoit")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pin fall, Kragok The Echidna!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Can you say total domination or what!?" Wooiser asked. "Damn, Kragok was on point tonight!"

"He's as focused as I've ever seen him!" said Crysta. "He completed ran through two guys who won a Tag Team Tournament! That's unbelievable!"

Kragok stood up to his feet and he smirked darkly down at the knocked out Predator and Flying as the referee held his arm up.

"Man, that was sure something! You know what Crys?" Wooiser asked his partner. "I think that Knuckles has no idea what he just got himself into with this guy!"

Snatching his arm back, Kragok proceeded to drop to a knee in the middle of the ring as the lights went out and a red spotlight shown down on him and he looked right up into it.

"I don't usually agree with you, but this time I'm inclined to!" said Crysta. "What a sight that is! We may be looking at the next TV Champion before us!"

* * *

_**~Backstage Area~**_

Walt Wallaby was making his way towards the locker room area when he felt a presence behind him. Turning his head around, he saw Dingo approaching him. "You again," the Hardcore Champion muttered as he fully turned around to face the approaching Mobian. "Didn't you get the hint last time?"

"Oh of course," Dingo said with a dark smile as he stood in front of Walt. "No way would I try the same thing twice."

Walt narrowed his eyes and adjusted his title belt. "If that's the case, what do you want?"

"Not much. Just this!"

Dingo then blitz attacked Walt with a haymaker punch, in doing so revealing that a referee was behind him the whole time.

"That belt's as good as mine!" said Dingo as he ripped off his tank top, revealing his massively muscular body.

The referee waved his arms, stating that a match for the Hardcore Title had just started.

* * *

_**~SWA Hardcore Championship Backstage Brawl Match; Walt Wallaby (c) VS. Dingo~**_

"Oh snap! We've got an impromptu Hardcore Title match underway back there Crys!" said Wooiser.

"And Dingo's right! This isn't the same as last time! This time it's a one on one match! Man, what a night this has been and now we've got this match as well!" said Crysta.

Dingo climbed up to the top of a nearby stack of boxes and sized Walt up after his blitz attack on him and leapt off, lifting his massive arm up high.

"This guy isn't wasting any time! This could be one of the quickest championship matches we've seen!" said Crysta.

Walt unwrapped his title belt from around his waist and as Dingo landed, he slammed it into his gut and followed up by smashing it into his face.

"Hold on a sec! He can't use the title belt itself, can he!?" Wooiser asked.

"He can use whatever he gets his hands on! This is a flat out brawl!" said Crysta.

Dingo hit the ground and Walt covered him.

1

2

Dingo broke the pin by lifting his elbow and repeatedly ramming it into Walt's head.

"Very brutal way to break a pin!" said Wooiser.

Dingo threw Walt off him and stood back up, grinning as he saw Walt using him to try and get back to his feet. Walt clenched his fists and started to throw a punch at Dingo's gut but the challenger picked up one of the boxes he climbed and brought it down on Walt's back.

"I shudder to think what was in that box! Must be something heavy to do damage like that!" said Crysta.

After Walt fell on his side to the ground, Dingo covered him.

1

Walt kicked out and rolled away from Dingo towards a table.

"Where does Walt think he's going!? He ain't gonna get away from this whooping!" said Wooiser.

Dingo followed Walt to the table and Walt didn't have any time to and get away from him as Dingo grabbed him by the head. Dingo held Walt's head back and as he was about to slam it down onto the table, Walt landed a hard elbow to his side and Dingo grunted in pain, letting the champion go.

"Walt escapes from what would've been a pretty ugly situation!" said Crysta.

Walt leapt up onto the table and after turning to face Dingo, leapt off of it and landed a Missile Dropkick to his face.

"Now he's using props for assistance again!? Give me a break!" said Wooiser.

"Shut up! Dingo did the same thing with that box!" said Crysta.

Dingo stumbled backwards before falling to the ground and Walt quickly covered him.

1

Dingo muscled out of the pin by throwing Walt off him.

"And that's what Walt gets! Stay on him Dingo!" said Wooiser.

Walt landed a few extra punches to Dingo's face and head before crawling a few feet away from him. Suddenly, Dingo rolled backwards in the direction of Walt, getting back to his feet and dropping an elbow down on the wallaby's neck.

"A swift elbow puts Dingo back into control! Walt barely even got away from him!" said Crysta.

Walt's eyes went wide from the pain of his neck being crushed between Dingo and the ground and he felt a bit faint as Dingo turned him over and covered him.

1

2

Walt managed to kick out but still felt a bit out of it.

"Look at him! He's still dazed! If Dingo keeps this up, we'll have a new Hardcore Champion!" said Wooiser.

Dingo stood up and brought Walt up to his feet by grabbing his head and pulling him up. Turning his attention back to the table behind them, Dingo grinned darkly and started to make his way over to it with Walt in tow.

"Oh dear, something tells me that table is about to be physically used now!" said Crysta.

On the way, Walt got his senses back and as he passed a steel chair he picked it up, unknown to Dingo.

"Hey! Walt just got a chair! Dingo, watch it!" said Wooiser.

At the table, Walt drove the chair into the same side that he elbowed Dingo in before, causing him to yell out and fall against the table.

"Chair shot to the side!" said Crysta.

As Dingo turned back around, Walt swung the chair and smashed it into Dingo's head with so much force that it sent him over the table and into the concrete wall, leaving a small crack in it as he dropped down and went through the table, crashing to the floor.

"Holy crap!" Wooiser yelled.

"That had to be one of the hardest chair shots I've ever seen!" said Crysta.

Walt threw the chair down and leapt onto Walt.

1

Dingo grabbed a piece of the broken table and slammed it onto Walt's head, breaking the pin.

"Eye for an eye! Walt wants to hit Dingo with a chair then he gets hit in the head with a piece of wood!" said Wooiser.

Walt held his head and quickly went to pick back up the chair as Dingo got to his hands and knees.

"Walt's doing the smart thing and going back for the hardware!" said Crysta.

The Hardcore Champion got the chair and he immediately went on the attack, lifting it and slamming it down onto Dingo's back.

"That should be freaking illegal!" said Wooiser.

Dingo yelled out and dropped to his stomach. As he started to get up again, Walt lifted the chair up and brought it down on him again.

"Walt keeps bringing the pain with that chair!" said Crysta.

As Walt began to bring the chair down again, Dingo quickly got up and scooped him into his arms, causing him to drop the chair.

"Ha! Should've brought that chair down harder Walt!" said Wooiser.

Dingo spun around a few times before leaping up and slamning Walt down with a Body Slam onto the chair.

"Goodness! The Body Slam was bad enough but doing it on a chair is even more brutal!" said Crysta.

Walt arched his back and rolled off the chair before Dingo covered him.

1

2

Walt kicked out of the pin.

"Lucky break for him to be able to get out of that!" said Wooiser.

Dingo stood up, picked up the chair, and set it up on its legs before picking Walt up with him.

"Dingo's got something on his mind and its anything but good!" said Crysta.

Holding the wallaby up by his head and grinning into his face, Dingo scooped him up into his arms again and turned to the chair.

"Now Dingo's about to put that chair to some more good use!" said Wooiser.

Walt started to land elbows to Dingo's head and neck, managing to fight his way out of his grasp.

"Walt escapes with some hard elbows, no doubt paying Dingo back for the elbows he landed on him earlier!" said Crysta.

As Dingo fumbled around, Walt leapt onto the chair, leapt at Dingo afterwards, wrapped his arm around his head, and fell backwards, slamming Dingo's head into the chair with a DDT.

"Now he uses the chair as a freaking springboard!" said Wooiser.

Dingo's head left a huge dent in the chair as he landed in a kneeling position. Walt recovered and pushed Dingo onto his back before covering him.

1

Dingo quickly kicked out, placing his huge hand on his throbbing head.

"No surprise that Dingo's head's ringing after that one!" said Crysta.

Walt sat up and as he looked around, he laid eyes on a ladder.

"Oh, hell no! Not a ladder! We've already seen more than enough ladders for tonight!" said Wooiser.

As the wallaby went to get the ladder, Dingo rubbed his head as he got back to his feet, but fell down to his knee. Walt carried the ladder over and set it up in front of Dingo.

"What's the Hardcore Champ got planned here?" Crysta wondered.

"Something crazy, that's for sure!" Wooiser answered.

As Walt started to climb the ladder, Dingo reached out to him with his free hand, grabbing his leg and pulling him off the ladder and dropping him on his face.

"That was a pretty nasty fall Walt just took!" said Crysta.

Dingo recovered from the chair shot and seeing Walt on the ground and the ladder in front of them, Dingo climbed up it halfway.

"I guess we should thank Walt for setting that ladder up for Dingo now huh?" Wooiser laughed.

Looking back down at his opponent, Dingo proceeded to let go of the ladder and drop squarely down on his back upon Walt.

"That was no laughing matter! Dingo just literally fell on Walt, no other way to put it!" said Crysta.

Dingo rolled off of Walt, turned him over, and covered him.

1

Walt kicked out of the pin quickly but regretted it as his back was in intense pain.

"I bet you he won't try kicking out quick again!" said Wooiser.

Dingo got to his knees and took a few seconds to regain his bearings before standing up and standing right over Walt. As Dingo bent over, Walt grabbed the brim of his shorts and pulled him face-first into the ladder so hard that the ladder fell over with Dingo laying on it.

"The champ sends Dingo into the ladder! Great quick thinking on Walt's part!" said Crysta.

Walt once again tried to put distance between him and Dingo by getting to his feet and slowly limping away. Dingo slammed his fists frustratingly into the ladder before quickly getting to his feet, turning and running for Walt.

"Dingo's right back up!" said Wooiser.

The Hardcore Champion heard the fists shots to the ladder and knew Dingo was approaching him so he quickly turned to his opponent, lifted him into his arms, and threw him into another stack of boxes so hard they all fell down onto him.

"Walt was a pep quicker than Dingo there and he throws him right into some more boxes!" said Crysta.

Walt kicked the boxes off of Dingo and covered him.

1

2

Dingo got his shoulder off the ground.

"Even that can't keep Dingo down!" said Wooiser.

Walt started to get up but Dingo grabbed his arm, pulled him down to the ground on his stomach, and rolled him up into a pin after leaping over him.

"Dingo retaliates with a quick pin of his own! We could have a new champion right here!" said Crysta.

1

2

Walt not only countered out of the pin but also rolled Dingo up himself.

"Oh no! Walt's got out of it and has Dingo pinned now!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Dingo muscled his way out of the pin by throwing Walt off of him.

"What a contest this is! These guys have gotten real physical with one another and its still not over yet!" said Crysta.

The Hardcore Champion landed on his feet but all of a sudden, he was blindsided from behind.

"Whoa! What just happened to Walt there!?" Wooiser asked.

"Oh, this is just great! Look!" said Crysta.

Dingo and the referee looked and the challenger grinned big as he saw Sleet standing over the downed Walt with a chair in hand.

"Hey-hey, it's Sleet! Here to give his partner a helping hand! Thank you for the no DQ rule!" said Wooiser.

"Are you kidding me!? How is this in any way fair!? This is two on one!" said Crysta.

Standing up, the two of them stalked over Walt and as Dingo picked the wallaby up, a loud smacking sound came from behind Sleet and the wolf went stumbling forward and fell onto the ladder.

"Geez! Now what!?" Wooiser exclaimed.

Dingo looked and his eyes went wide as he saw Barby and a baseball-wielding Bill.

"Oh yeah! It looks like the odds have definitely been evened out now! It's Walt's fellow Downunda Freedom Fighter brethren Bill and Barby!" said Crysta.

"Why the hell are they here!? They have no business in this Hardcore Title match!" said Wooiser.

"Oh, and Sleet does!? Shut it already!" the fox hissed.

Bill grit his teeth as he whirled the bat around and cracked it across Dingo's head so hard the bat broke.

"Holy fu…!" Wooiser couldn't even finish his statement.

"Bill just broke that bat across Dingo's head!" Crysta said in shock.

Even after taking such a devastating attack, Dingo was still on his feet but he was out cold.

"That guy is still on his feet!" said Wooiser.

"But look at his face! He's literally out on his feet! If Walt's gonna do something he'd best do it now!" said Crysta.

As Barby was checking on Walt, the Hardcore Champion realized the vulnerable state Dingo was in and seeing the chair Sleet dropped, he acted quickly by grabbing the chair, tripping Dingo onto his stomach, and placing the chair under his face.

"What the heck is he doing!?" Wooiser asked.

Walt stood over Dingo, wrapped his arms around his legs, and pulled back on then while pressing his knee down on Dingo's head, fully locking on the Walls Of Walt.

"The Walls Of Walt! Walt has it fully locked in and he's got Dingo's head crushed between his knee and that chair! This is really bad for Dingo! I don't think he can get out of this!" said Crysta.

Barby cheered for Walt as Bill turned his attention to Sleet, keeping him from interfering with the submission. The referee checked Dingo and saw that he wasn't moving at all.

"No! He's motionless!" said Wooiser.

Taking one of Dingo's large arms, the referee held it up and let go, watching as it hit the ground.

"Dinogo's arm hits the ground!" said Crysta.

The referee held up his arm a second time and let it go, the arm hitting the ground again.

"It hit again! If it hits one more time this match is over! Come on Dingo! Come on Dingo!" said Wooiser.

Taking Dingo's arm up high one final time, the referee let it go and saw it hit the ground a third time.

"It hit!" said Crysta.

"No! This can't be right!" Wooiser yelled.

Waving his arms, the referee ended the match.

"It's all over! Walt has defeated Dingo and retained the Hardcore Title!" said Crysta.

_**(Chumbawumba - "Tubthumping")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of submission, and still the SWA Hardcore Champion, Walt Wallaby!" said the ring announcer at ringside.

* * *

_**~Backstage Area~**_

Walt exhaustedly released Dingo and Barby rushed over to him, catching him in her arms before he hit the floor. The referee held up Walt's arm as Bill came over to help Barby hold the wallaby up after his brutal match. Bending down and picking up the Hardcore Title in his hand, Bill handed it to Walt and, with Barby, quickly got him out of the area before anything else happened and leaving a downed and out Dingo and Sleet behind.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Walt managed to retain the Hardcore Title against Dingo once again!" said Crysta.

"Don't even! He only won this thing because of Bill and Barby!" Wooiser argued. "Who the hell invited them to the party anyways!?"

"I can say the exact same thing for Sleet, so shut up!" Crysta countered. "Besides, it was a Hardcore Title match! No DQ, anything goes! Dingo just came up short once again and the title says with Walt! Wow, no one even saw that match coming! Who knows what else could happen before the night's over!"

* * *

_**~Locker Room Area~**_

Silver and Blaze were walking side by side with each other as they headed to the ring area. Silver had an upcoming non-title match against Griff and Blaze was accompanying him to ringside. "Really crazy night that's going on huh?" the cat asked to spark up a conversation.

"No kidding," the hedgehog replied. He looked forward as something caught his eye, he frowned. "And from the looks of things, that's not letting up at all."

Confused by his words, Blaze followed his gaze and look of digust came to her face. "This isn't what we needed."

Leaning against a wall just a few feet in front of them was Mephiles. The dark hedgehog turned his head towards them and he chuckled as he saw them. "Long time no see."

"I was planning over never seeing you again," Silver spat as he and Blaze continued on their way. "And believe me, I'll do all in my power to ensure I don't again."

Mephiles smirked as he crossed his arms. "Watch your back. You never know who or what will come at you."

Blaze shot her head around back at the hedgehog, her eyes burning. "What're you trying to say!? Wait, huh?"

Silver stopped and turned around as well to see what had gotten Blaze's attention and he too was left confused. "What?" He and Blaze watched as Mephiles simply left the hallway, walking in the opposite direction they were.

"What was that all about?" Blaze asked, placing a hand on her hip.

Silver was silent for a bit before shrugging. "Beats me. Probably just trying to throw us off, as usual. Pay it no mind. Come on, let's go."

Blaze watched Mephiles a bit longer before nodding and continuing towards the ring with Silver.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"O…kay, that was flat out strange," said Crysta. "Very cryptic words from Mephiles, who made his return last night at Sudden Impact, but what in the world was he talking about?"

"You're asking me? Who knows what goes on in that guy's head!?" Wooiser responded.

"Hmm, I wonder…" said Crysta. "Anyways, we need to get back on track here! We've got a big match coming up featuring the US Champion! Should be a very good one!"

* * *

_**~Non-Title Singles Match; Silver The Hedgehog (W/ Blaze The Cat) VS. Griff Goat~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a Non-Title Singles Match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Tendril – "Eternal Sacrifice")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and the sounds of an engine filled the arena. Seconds later, Griff came flying out from behind the curtain on his huge hovercraft and he flew it down to ringside next to his corner. Turning the vehicle off, Griff leapt out of it onto the top of the turnbuckle and held a single fist up high amongst the crowd.

"Introducing first, from Lower Mobius, weighing in at 121 lbs., Griff Goat!" said the ring announcer.

"Griff's back in action here tonight!" said Crysta. "And he's taking on Silver! Perhaps a victory over the US Champ will what he needs to get some momentum back to his name!"

"To tell you the truth, I nearly forgot this guy was even here!" said Wooiser. "He's been on such a losing streak that it's crazy to think that he's gotten this match against a champion! Good luck to him – he'll need it!"

Griff got off the apron and stood in his corner, waiting for his opponent to arrive.

_**(Bentley Jones – "Dreams Of An Absolution")**_

The cheers continued to come from the crowd as silver and white lights began to flicker on and off rapidly and Silver and Blaze came out onto the stage. Levitating up high on the stage, Silver held his title belt up above him before zipping down the ramp and into the ring, followed by Blaze who was applauding and cheering for her friend.

"And the opponent, from Crisis City, weighing in at 88 lbs., ladies and gentlemen, he is the reigning SWA United States Champion, Silver The Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

"This guy shouldn't even be the champion!" said Wooiser. "I still stand by that!"

"Oh, let it go dammit!" said Crysta. "That title change happened so long ago and you're still harping on about it! Anyways, Silver's looking to keep his winning ways going with a win over a pretty worthy opponent in Griff, if you want my opinion! This should be a pretty fun match!"

Silver handed the US Title to Blaze on the outside of the ring and after the referee asked him and Griff if they were ready and received nods from both of them, he called for the bell and began the match.

"And here we go! Siler and Griff, one on one!" said Wooiser.

Silver and Griff bumped fists with each other before they began to circle the ring with one another before meeting in a lockup.

"Awesome sportsmanship by these two! This should be a real good one!" said Crysta.

Griff landed a well placed knee to Silver's stomach before grabbing his arm and sending him into the ropes. As he approached the ropes, Silver did a front flip onto the top rope and backflipped off them at Griff, bringing him down with a Springboard Moonsault and quickly hooking his leg for a pin.

"How in the heck did Griff not see that one coming!? This may be another quick loss for him!" said Wooiser.

1

Griff kicked out and as he got up to his feet he didn't get far as Silver grabbed a hold of one of his arms.

"Silver puts a stop to Griff's attempt to put distance between them!" said Crysta.

Silver twisted and wrenched the goat's arm a few times and held his elbow up to strike it. Just as Silver was going to bring his elbow down on him, Griff spun around to free himself from the hold, grabbed Silver's arm, and flipped him down to the mat on his back.

"Griff manages to pull off a counter! Huh, not bad I guess!" said Wooiser.

Griff followed up his counter by leaping up and dropping a Leg Drop onto Silver's arm before quickly covering him.

1

2

Silver barely kicked out and the near fall surprised everyone in the arena.

"Whoa! Griff was just one second away from pinning the US Champion!" said Crysta.

Griff was just about to get to his feet when Silver flipped him down to the mat on his back, grabbed his arm, and locked an Armbar on him.

"Armbar locked on! Heh, looks like Griff's luck just ran out!" said Wooiser.

Griff yelled loudly and flailed around as he felt immense pain go throughout his arm and he fought against the urge to tap out right then and there.

"He's a real trooper though! Griff's not even thinking of giving up!" said Crysta.

Blaze cheered Silver as the hedgehog began to put more pressure on his opponent, but he was surprised once again as he saw Griff beginning to go towards the ropes and take him along with him.

"Are you kidding me right now!?" Wooiser exclaimed.

"Griff's pulling both himself and Silver towards the ropes!" said Crysta.

Many in the crowd cheered Griff on as he etched closer to the ropes before eventually reaching them, forcing Silver to break his hold on him.

"How lucky can this guy get!?" Wooiser asked.

"I don't think luck had anything to do with this! This was all about heart and determination!" said Crysta.

Silver let Griff go and he took a couple of seconds to catch his breath after all the energy he put into the submission hold. Suddenly, Griff shot up to his feet and a frantic Blaze pointed to him in an attempt to let Silver know.

"Griff's back up! I don't know how the heck he's back up so quick after almost having his arm broken!" said Wooiser.

The US Champion turned back to his opponent too late as Griff leapt at him and brought him down with a Jumping Lariat Clothesline.

"What a move by Griff as he takes Silver down!" said Crysta.

Silver held the back of his head from how hard it hit the mat and Griff covered him.

1

2

Silver kicked out and still held his head.

"Silver still looks like his head is rocking from that lariat!" said Wooiser.

Noticing Griff's hurt arm was wide open, Silver grabbed and tried lock another Armbar on him.

"Look at that! Silver knows Griff's arm is jacked up and he's trying to go right back to work on it!" said Crysta.

Griff knew better this time and he quickly spun out of the hedgehog's grasp and dropped a hard elbow on his face.

"He just nailed him with an elbow after getting out of Silver's hold on him! Where is this guy getting this from, seriously!?" Wooiser asked.

Blaze flinched slightly at the sight and Griff covered Silver.

1

2

Silver kicked out and was still feeling the effects of the elbow.

"That must've been one hard elbow that Silver ate! He looks complete off his rocker right now!" said Crysta.

Griff grabbed Silver's wrist and stood up with him, backing him into one side of the ring and flinging him into the other, driving his knee hard into the US Champion's gut and sending him front-flipping down to the mat as he came back.

"Looks like Griff's trying to work on Silver's midsection!" said Wooiser.

As Silver hit the mat, he sprang to his feet, surprising Griff as he leapt at him and wrapped his arm around his neck.

"Wow! Silver recovered as if nothing happened and he's got a hold of Griff once again!" said Crysta.

However, Griff wrapped his arms around Silver's waist, turned around a few times, and leapt up in the air before slamming Silver down with a Spinebuster.

"Damn! Okay, that was a little bit impressive!" said Wooiser.

"A little!? That was an incredible Spinebuster counter by Griff!" said Crysta.

Silver's body arched in pain as Griff covered him.

1

2

Silver kicked out.

"The champ kicks out! I think that was just a slip up from him, honestly!" said Wooiser.

Griff got up, picked Silver up, positioned himself behind him, and landed a hard Clothesline to the back of the hedgehog's head that sent him across the ring.

"Griff's not letting up at all! He's keeping the attacks coming and is all over the US Champ!" said Crysta.

Griff followed him and covered him again.

1

Silver was close enough to the ropes to grab them, quickly breaking the pin.

"Those ropes were in the right place at the right time!" said Wooiser.

Blaze clapped and cheered for Silver as Griff rolled off him, took a few deep breaths, and stood up, stalking the US Champion as he used the ropes to stand up.

"Blaze is doing what she can to keep Silver in the game, but Griff is in full control at this point!" said Crysta.

Silver turned back to him and Griff grabbed his arm and sent him into the ropes. As Silver came back to him, Griff lifted him up for a Flapjack.

"Silver's about to have one heck of a face plant, methinks!" said Wooiser.

However, Silver wrapped his legs around Griff's waist, one of his arms around his neck from the front, and dropped to the mat on his back while driving Griff face-first into it, hitting the ESP.

"Oh my God! The ESP! Silver hit it completely out of nowhere!" Crysta yelled out.

"Where the hell did that come from!? Nobody was expecting that!" Wooiser added, the surprise evident in his voice.

"That might be all she wrote for Griff!" said Crysta.

Silver kept his legs around Griff and rolled him onto his back, covering him in a mount pin.

1

2

3

"And he got him!" said Wooiser.

The referee called for the bell, ending the match.

"It's all over! Silver has defeated Griff!" said Crysta.

_**(Bentley Jones – "Dreams Of An Absolution")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pin fall, the SWA United States Champion, Silver The Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

Blaze cheered loudly along with the crowd as she got into the ring and helped Silver to his feet.

"That finish came completely out of nowhere!" said Crysta. "Griff was rolling! He was absolutely rolling! But that one ESP changed the entire scope of this match!"

"For a millimeter of a second, I thought Griff was actually going to pull this off!" said Wooiser. "But who was I trying to fool!? I knew that this was gonna happen all along!"

The hedgehog stumbled a bit before finding his balance and having his arm raised by the referee.

"Really got to hand it to Griff though!" said Crysta. "He came into this match with nothing but victory on his mind and he almost had it!"

"Almost only counts in horseshoes!" Wooiser laughed.

Griff was slow to get to his feet and when he did, he held his head with one hand and turned to Silver.

"Now what's gonna happen here!?" Crysta asked.

The two Mobians eyed each other for a few seconds before Griff extended his hand to Silver. Smiling, Silver took Griff's hand and the two of them shook hands.

"Silver's shaking hands with this dude!? Give me a friggin' break!" Wooiser yelled.

"Hey! Silver knows he was in a fight tonight and it could've very well been him on the losing end!" said Crysta. "I like the show of sportsmanship by these two amazing competitors!"

Blaze and the crowd applauded the two Mobians on a good match before Griff took his leave, getting into his hoverboard and leaving the area.

"Holla at you later loser!" Wooiser yelled at Griff, only to receive a smack from Crysta.

At that moment, all the lights in the arena went off and a static signal appeared on the titantron.

"What in the world is going on!?" Crysta asked frantically.

"Hell, if I know!" Wooiser responded as he started to look around.

Silver, Blaze, and everyone else looked at the screen as it slowly cleared and a dark figure was seen rocking back and forth in an almost pitch black room.

"Look there!" said Crysta. "Is that…Chaos!?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact it is!" Wooiser answered.

Chaos laughed darkly as he leaned his face into view for all to see. "The United States Of America. A country that was created as the direct result of a war. A war that began a whole series of wars afterwards that shed so much blood, all for the sake of freedom. 'The Land Of The Free.'" He shook his head with a sinister smile. "All of you have been lied to. It's no land of the free. No no, what it should really be called…is 'The Land Of Bloodshed.' 'The Land Of Destruction.'" He leaned even forward into the screen and barred his teeth sadistically. "'The Land Of Chaos,' heh heh heh! A championship named after such a land rightfully belongs to me. Silver, consider yourself a marked hedgehog, hahahaha!" The screen faded with the sound of Chaos' laugh being echoed.

"Okay, that was straight up creepy…!" Crysta shuddered.

"That guy sure does know how to get a point across!" said Wooiser. "And it looks like after all these weeks, Chaos has set his sights on the US Title! Silver is, in Chaos' own words, marked for destruction!"

Back in the ring, Silver frowned as he still heard Chaos' laughed and he wiped his nose with his thumb before giving Blaze a confident look. She smirked and returned it before they both took their leave from the ring, receiving cheers and chants from the crowd.

"And it looks like Silver's not backing down at all!" said Crysta. "He wasn't even phased from what we just heard!"

"He'd better be and I bet you he's actually taking what Mephiles said to him to heart!" said Wooiser. "If not, it may only be a matter of time before he kisses that title goodbye!"

* * *

_**~Team Unmei's Office~**_

Galaxy had finished making her rounds and had made it back to her office she shared with Chip and Emi. As she was going to open the door, it opened it self and Vector came walking out of it, a huge grin on his face. _'Hmm, wonder what I just missed,' _the cat thought to herself as she was about to enter the room.

"Galaxy, hold up!"

Hearing her name, the cat turned around and saw Mina coming towards her. "Mina? Hey. What can I help you with?"

The mongoose sighed exasperatedly as she reached her. "This whole situation with Ash and Hope. It's gone on way too long and has gotten too personal. I mean, as if last night wasn't bad enough now they're having another match and something tells me this is only going to lead to more trouble for all involved. Isn't there any way you, Chip, or Emi can call of this match and stop it from happening?"

Galaxy crossed her arms. "Mina, I understand your feelings on this, trust me I do. But you have to understand words aren't gonna work when it comes to these guys, especially with all they've been through. You gotta let them get it all out of their system and this seems to be the best way to go about it. That's why we made the match and think about it, if we called it off, that would only make things worse between them."

Mina was about to protest when another voice rang out. "Figures I'd find you here trying to do more than harm as usual."

Galaxy and Mina looked and saw Asui approaching them, her eyes on Mina. "Don't you think you've done enough around here with your little 'damsel in distress' routine?" She laughed a bit. "Oh, excuse me. That's my bad. In order to be a damsel in distress, you'd actually have to be of some kind of value and do something. Huh, what Hope sees in you I'll never know."

"This doesn't concern you in any way!" Mina yelled, clearly angry with the cat's words. "You have no idea what it's like seeing two people you care about wanting nothing more than to rip each others' throats out week after week! All you care about is yourself and constantly dragging Sally and the Kingdom Of Acorn's name through the mud!"

Asui sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "I've wasted enough time hearing you ramble. If you're feeling like you want to shut me up, then do something about it." She looked over at Galaxy and grinned. "We have an authority figure here, and I've already become number one contender for the Women's Title and don't have anything going on next week. So 'boss,' how's about making a match – me and Mina, one on one next week. It's about time I dealt with this distraction so that Hope can get his head out of the clouds."

Galaxy placed a finger to her chin. "Hmm, does sound interesting. Mina, what do you say to that?"

Mina frowned harder at Asui. "I say let's do it. I've got so much stressed inside of me and I can think of no better way than to take it out on her, not just for what she said about me but also for my friends in the Kingdom Of Acorn."

Asui smirked as she turned to leave. "Heh, this ought to be good. See you next week."

Galaxy and Mina watched the cat leave down the hall. "Someone's sure got a funky attitude," said Galaxy as she placed a hand on Mina's shoulder. "Good luck next week."

Mina nodded at her before she left in the same direction Asui did, hoping that she wouldn't run into her out of fear of what she would do to that cat.

Watching the mongoose until she was out of sight, Galaxy ran a ahnd through her hair. "Such a hassle, but this is sure entertaining." Giggling, she walked into the office and after closing the door behind her turned her attention to Chip and Emi, both of who were playing a video game to pass the time. "Hey guys, what was Vector doing here?"

Chip was frantically moving his controller from side to side. "Oh, he was really heated after what happened with Espio and Bearenger so he requested a match?"

Galaxy walked over and leaned up against the tiger. "Oh? And what match would that be?

"Him and Fockewulf next week," Emi answered, turning upside down on her back as she narrowed her eyes at the screen. "Espio and Bearenger were here too and they said they were going to be in their corners, you know, to make sure the other doesn't trying anything funny."

"I see. Should be a good one," said the cat. "In fact, I made quite a few myself, including Mina going against Asui. They had a little mishap out here and I'm surprised you two didn't hear it." She sweatdropped as she saw how into the game the two of them were. "But now I see why. Anyways, we got the next qualifying match going down next. Let's see who else is gonna advance there."

"'Bout time," said Chip as he paused the game and smiled at Emi. "We'll finish this later."

The rabbit smiled back and nodded. "Count on it."

The three of them then went over to the big screen TV and got ready to see the outcome of the next King Of The Mat qualifying match.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"What a night it's been and things just keep getting crazier and crazier!" said Wooiser. "We just learned of two more matches made for next week!"

"We're going to see Mina go head to head with Women's Championship number one contender Asui as well as Vector going up against Fockewulf!" said Crysta. "What else is gonna happen before this night's over!?"

"We still have our main event between Scourge and Sonic as well as the next match coming up to see who will go onto the King Of The Mat Tournament!" said Wooiser.

* * *

_**~King Of The Mat Qualifying Match; Ray The Flying Squirrel VS. Thrash The Tasmanian Devil~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a King Of The Mat qualifying match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(The Dropkick Murphys - "Shipping Up To Boston")**_

A mixed reaction came from the crowd as the music played and Thrash came from behind the curtain. Standing on the stage, he bent over, slammed his plams down, and stood back upstraight with his arms to the side, letting out a vicious roar. He made his way down the ramp and slid into the ring.

"Introducing first, representing the Downunda Freedom Fighters, from Downunda, weighing in at 187 lbs., Thrash The Tasmanian Devil!" said the ring announcer.

"We saw fellow DFF member Walt get a huge win with his title defense over Dingo earlier! Let's see if Thrash can do the same!" said Crysta.

"With his crazy strength, this is a no brainer!" Wooiser laughed. "Whoever it is he goes up against is gonna be in for a long night!"

Thrash went to his corner and waited for his opponent to arrive.

_**(Finger Eleven – "Stay And Drown")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as Ray came flying out from behind the curtain and down the ramp, hi-fiving many of the fans at ringside before he flew into the ring in his corner.

"And the opponent, representing the Chaotix, from Rocky Hill, weighing in at 66 lbs., Ray The Flying Squirrel!" said the ring announcer.

"And the Chaotix is once again being represented tonight, this time with one of its members having a chance to get into the King Of The Mat Tournament!" said Crysta.

"This little dude going up against Thrash!?" Wooiser laughed. "This is as big a mismatch as I've seen! Thrash is gonna walk right through him!"

Ray removed his vest and placed it on the outside of the ring before locking eyes with Thrash. After the referee gave them both the nod, he called for the bell and began the match.

"And here we go! Ray and Thrash, one on one!" said Wooiser.

"And the winner will advance to the King Of The Mat Tournament!" sad Crysta.

Thrash was the first to go on the offensive, going right at Ray, grabbing him by his head, and then going to one of the sides of the ring and throwing him over the top.

"Looks like Thrash is gonna throw Ray right out of the ring! He's putting his power to use right from the word go!" said Crysta.

Ray grabbed onto the top rope and slid back into the ring under the lower one, rolling Thrash up into a pin afterwards.

"That slippery Ray just got back in and has Thrash rolled up!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Thrash muscled out of the pin, throwing Ray off him.

"A near fall from the beginning! Thrash better be careful not to fall for anything like that again! Ray's a quick little guy!" said Crysta.

Ray landed on his feet and as he went back at Thrash, the Tasmanian devil bent over and sent the squirrel flying with a Back Body Drop.

"I think that roll up did nothing but tick Thrash off!" said Wooiser.

Ray landed on the mat in a seated position and Thrash followed up his attack with a hard kick to his lower back.

"I think you're right! Gosh, I felt that kick up and down my spine!" said Crysta.

Ray dropped to his side and didn't have any breather as Thrash effortlessly picked him up with one hand, lifted him up sideways in his arms, and once again sent him across the ring, this time with a Fall Away Slam. Ray twirled in the air before landing on his front.

"Even more damage being down to Ray's body! Thrash is making him pay for that near fall in the worst way!" said Wooiser.

Thrash went to him, turned him over, and covered him.

1

Ray was close enough to the ropes to grab them, breaking the pin.

"The ropes were Ray's only saving grace on that one!" said Crysta.

Thrash landed some hard shots to Ray's body before grabbing his head with both hands and standing up with him, holding his opponent's head down and beginning to raise his knee up.

"This is gonna be a real nasty knee to the face!" said Wooiser.

Ray caught Thrash's knee and sweep-kicked his other leg out from under him, dropping the devil to the mat on his back and swiftly covering him, hooking the leg he still had a hold of.

"Great counter move by Ray! He escapes a big knee and now has Thrash pinned down yet again!" said Crysta.

1

2

Thrash once again threw Ray off him through the ropes.

"I don't think Ray can match up with Thrash's power!" said Wooiser.

Both Mobians stood back up quickly and Thrash, seeing the position Ray was in, ran right towards him to knock him off.

"Ray's about to get sent sailing off the apron and down to the ground if Thrash connects with this!" said Crysta.

Ray waited for the right moment and as soon as Thrash was close enough to him, he threw himself into the ring, grabbing at Thrash's legs from behind as well as locking his legs around his arms and rolling him up into a pin.

"What the…!? Ray's got Thrash in a Modified Sunset Flip!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Thrash forcefully kicked out once again.

"Ray's really taking it to Thrash!" said Crysta.

Ray held his side as he watched the massive Thrash beginning to get up. Keeping the pressure on him, Ray ran up behind him and quickly rolled him up again, putting as much of his small frame on him as possible to keep him down.

"He's got him down again!" said Wooiser.

1

2

Thrash kicked out yet again, this time landing a punch to Ray in the process.

"Thrash really cracked Ray with that one! That's sure to slow him down!" said Crysta.

As the squirrel rolled off his opponent in a stunned state, Thrash rolled to the outside of the ring and stood on the apron.

"Thrash is on the outside of the ring! What's the big guy about to do!?" Wooiser asked.

Ray slowly got on his feet and that's when Thrash grabbed the ropes and propelled himself back inside at him with his head reeled back.

"He's taken a page out of Ray's book and is doing some flying!" said Crysta.

As Thrash prepared to drive his head into Ray, the squirrel leapt towards him and drove his knee right into his face.

"Ray does the same and hits Thrash with a knee like how Thrash tried to do earlier!" said Wooiser.

Thrash fell down to the mat holding his face and Ray quickly covered him.

1

2

Thrash threw Ray off him again, this time in the direction of one of the corners.

"Man! Is there anything that can keep Thrash down! Ray's thrown just about everything at him!" said Crysta.

As Ray got to his feet, he was smashed into the corner with a splash from Thrash.

"Ooh, and a Thrash, true to his name, thrashes Ray in the corner!" said Wooiser.

Slumping a bit, Ray found himself being propped up on the turnbuckle by Thrash, who got up along with him.

"Both guys are heading up to the top!" said Crysta.

As Thrash started to set Ray up for what looked like a Suplex-Plex, Ray started to fight back with hard shots to the devil's side and gut.

"This squirrel just keeps on coming man!" said Wooiser.

The crowd started to cheer louder for each of the punches Ray landed and a swift punch to the chin was enough to send Thrash crashing down to the mat on his back.

"Down goes Thrash! This is Ray's chance! He's got to capitalize on this opportunity right here and now!" said Crysta.

Ray took a few breaths before he quickly stood up on the turnbuckle facing away from the ring and leapt off, spinning around while turning a front flip and slammed down onto Thrash with the Sky High.

"Are you serious!?" Wooiser exclaimed.

"Ray hits the Sky High! That could be all he needs to win!" said Crysta.

The air was knocked right out of Thrash as Ray hooked his leg and covered him.

1

2

3

"Holy cow!" Wooiser yelled.

The referee called for the bell, ending the match.

"It's all over! Ray has defeated Thrash!" said Crysta.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pin fall, Ray The Flying Squirrel!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The crowd went wild with cheers as Ray stood up, holding his stomach with one arm while having his other held up by the referee.

"How the hell did Ray pull this off!?" Wooiser said in disbelief. "He actually beat a guy who's pretty much twice or maybe even three times his side!"

"I told you not to count him out and looked what happened!" Crysta giggled. "Ray prevails and is on his way to 'King Of The Mat!'"

Looking out at the crowd, Ray smiled as he made his way over to one side of the ring and stood on the middle ropes, holding a fist up to the fans. Suddenly, Ray felt himself being pulled off the ropes by Thrash and a hush fell over the crowd as the two of them locked eyes with one another.

"Uh oh, we may have us a situation here!" said Crysta.

"Let him have it Thrash! I so wanna see this squirrel get a beat down for this lucky win!" said Wooiser.

Thrash growled before roughly shaking Ray's hand and leaving the ring, backing up the ramp while keeping his eyes on him.

"Say what!? He didn't do a damn thing!" Wooiser exclaimed.

"Though disappointed, Thrash has to admit that the better Mobian won tonight!" said Crysta.

Ray watched as Thrash left the area and the crowd cheered and applauded him while he continued to play to and celebrate his win with them.

"He may be going to the tournament but no way is he winning it!" said Wooiser.

"Just keep on thinking that!" said Crysta. "Who knows, Ray just may end up surprising us all!"

* * *

_**~Catering Room~**_

Charmy was celebrating his title defense over Bean with Saffron, Lily, and Reo. The four of them were sitting at a table and joyously talking about the match and the spots in it.

Lily held up her glass with a smile on her face. "Congratulations on your win Charmy! That was such an amazing match!"

Reo grinned and did the same. "Agreed. It was a very impressive performance and you definitely proved that you are worthy of having that title."

"Heh, thanks guys!" said Charmy as he and Saffron held their glasses up with toasted with Lily and Reo. "And thanks Saffron for getting this awesome spread!"

"Hehe, you deserve it after that show you put on!" she replied with a playful punch to Charmy's chin. Then something suddenly crossed her mind and she turned to the Team Havoc members. "Hey you two, how's Jake? I mean, after such a brutal match last night and all with Shadow…"

Lily sighed and put her glass down. "Believe me, he's been in worse condition than that. But that doesn't change the fact that he was pretty beaten up. And after he woke up and found out he lost…"

"Let's just say it wasn't pretty," Reo concluded for her. "He said he wanted to be alone and we haven't seen him since."

"Man," Charmy said, remembering the brutality of the match between Jake and Shadow from last night. "Hope he'll get better."

"You'd best worry about yourself and not others Buzzy McStingbutt!"

Hearing the voice, the five Mobians looked to see who it came from and their eyes fell on Bean, who was accompanied by Nack. "Not you again," Charmy said with a groan.

Reo's eyes narrowed as he saw Nack. "And you brought company. What do you two want? We're having a peaceful meal together and would appreciate it if you just left?"

"First off, we don't care about your little dinner plans!" Nack spat as he put his palm up in Reo's face. "We're just here to set the record straight!" He took his hand away from th dragedge's face and glared at him "First of all, you got lucky last night! Trust me when I say it ain't happening again!" He turned his attention to Charmy afterwards. "And you, keep the belt nice and warm because you ain't gonna have it for long! I'm gonna make sure of that!"

"Yeah!" Bean piped in before he was dragged away by Nack. Turning back to look at the four, Nack formed his hand into a gun and mockingly shot at them before leaving the room with Bean in tow.

"Ugh, I thought those two were annoying by themselves," said Saffron in a huff. "Now that that stupid Team Hooligan has been brought back, they're almost unbearable."

"Seriously," Lily agreed. "Anyways, let's not worry about them and continue our meal and celebrate what was a great win by Charmy!"

"Yeah!" Saffron, Charmy, and Reo cheered in unison.

As the four Mobians continued to feast, none of them noticed that in the doorway Nack and Bean took their leave from, Nic stood watching them with a sneaky smirk before she left as well.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"That's what I'm talking about!" Wooiser cheered. "Nack just told them all off, like a boss!"

"Things aren't done between them, from the looks of it!" said Crysta. "But more importantly, did you see Nic back there?"

"Did I ever!" Wooiser grinned. "She looked hot like always!"

"I didn't mean her looks, idiot!" Crysta yelled. "What I meant was, what was up with the look she had on her face and why she was eyeing those four the way she was?"

Wooiser shrugged. "I don't know! We'll find out whenever Nic wants us to know, I guess!"

* * *

_**~Backstage Area~**_

The titantron was split down the middle and on one side was Sonic and Amy while Scourge, Simian, and Fiona were on the other.

"_It's finally here baby!"_ said Wooiser. _"Our main event with Scourge and Sonic!"_

"_And there's Simian!"_ Crysta pointed out. _"What's he doing with Scourge and Fiona? Is he coming out here too?"_

While walking, Scourge turned his head to Simian and gave him a nod, at which the gorilla cracked his knuckles and headed off in another direction while he and Fiona continued on their way to the ring.

_"Wonder where the big guy's off to,"_ Wooiser wondered. _"But we can't be thinking about that! We've got a huge match coming up!"_

_"One that has two huge rivalries going into it as well as possible title implications!"_ said Crysta. _"It's been one long and crazy night and we're about to cap it off the right way! Without any futher ado, let's do this thing!"_

* * *

_**~Non-Title Singles Match; Scourge The Hedgehog (W/ Fiona Fox) VS. Sonic The Hedgehog (W/ Amy Rose)~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a Non-Title Singles Match!" said the ring announcer.

_**(Michael Tavera – "Burning Way Past Cool")**_

Explosive cheers came from the crowd as the music played and blue lights flickered on and off in the building. Seconds later, Sonic and Amy came from behind the curtain and as Amy posed with her Piko Piko Hammer Sonic did a few breakdance moves on th stage and as he did a handstand, blue pyro exploded on the sides of the ring. Sonic scooped Amy up in his arms bridal style, sprinted down the ramp, and leapt up into the ring, placing Amy on her feet and striking a pose with her.

"Introducing first, being accompanied by Amy Rose, from Christmas Island, weighing in at 88 lbs., 'The Blue Blur' Sonic The Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

"Hot off the heels of a big victory over Simian last night Sonic's looking to getting right back into the SWA Title hunt with a win over champion Scourge!" said Crysta.

"Fat chance of that happening!" said Wooiser. "Sonic just can't let go of the fact that Scourge has bested him when it comes to the SWA Championship match and it looks like he's gonna have to learn the hard way to let things go!"

Amy clapped for Sonic and gave him a quick hug before getting out of the ring and standing in his corner. Sonic went to his corner and started jogging in place as he waited for his opponent to arrive.

_**(Nas feat. Puff Daddy – "Hate Me Now")**_

The loudest boos of the night rained down from the crowd as the music played. Seconds later, Scourge and Fiona came from behind the curtain and stood on the stage. Scourge twirled Fiona around once before pulling her close to him and holding one of her legs up with his hand. Fiona smirked and ran her hand teasingly down the SWA Title on his shoulders and after he let her leg go, they walked down the ramp. As they reached the ring, Scourge slid into it in his corner on his stomach and lifted his sunglasses up as he eyed Fiona hungrily as she sauntered over to the outside by his corner and blew a kiss at him.

"And the opponent, being accompanied by Fiona Fox, representing the Destructix, from Chistmas Island, weighing in at 88 lbs., ladies and gentlemen, he's the reigning SWA Champion, Scourge The Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

"Honestly, I think Scourge shouldn't even be in action after his monumental victory over Manic last night!" said Wooiser. "But that just shows what kind of guy our reigning, defending SWA Champion is! He'll take any challenge, no matter what!"

"You sure are making things seem a lot bigger than they are buddy!" said Cysta. "Nonetheless, this is a huge match that could potentially set up another encounter between Scourge and Sonic at 'King Of The Mat' with the SWA Title on the line! Sonic's gonna have to win to make that happen so we'll see what happens!"

Scourge removed his jacket, sunglasses, and title belt from his body and handed them to Fiona on the outside. Scourge and Sonic locked eyes with one another and the sparks already began to fly between them. The referee made sure both hedgehogs were ready before calling for the bell and beginning the match.

"And here we go! Scourge and Sonic, one on one!" said Wooiser.

"And if Sonic wins, he gets Scourge at 'King Of The Mat' for the SWA Title!" said Crysta.

The crowd was hyped as the match began and Sonic put his speed to use from the get go, running at Scourge. The SWA Champion smirked and threw a punch at his opponent, which Sonic ducked under, leapt on the middle turnbuckle of Scourge's corner, and leaped backwards so that he was sitting on the green hedgehog's shoulders.

"We can expect both of these guys to use their speed to their advantage in this match and Sonic is the first to do so!" said Crysta.

As Sonic was going to bring Scourge down, the SWA Champion held onto Sonic's legs, turned around in a few circles, and threw Sonic into the turnbuckle with a Powerbomb.

"A Corner Powerbomb! Didn't think I'd see Scourge break that move out! He's out for blood tonight in this match!" said Wooiser.

Fiona cheered for Scourge as Amy shot her an angry look, making sure she didn't get involved. Sonic stumbled out of the corner and Scourge rolled him up with a Small Package.

1

2

Sonic kicked out of the pin.

"Sonic kicks out and we have to remember Fiona and Amy being at ringside! Who knows what either of them will try to do!" said Crysta.

Scourge grinned cockily as he got to his feet and nudged Sonic in the head a few times with his foot, igniting boos from the crowd. Turning to one side of the ring, Scourge started to mock the crowd.

"This is vintage and classic Scourge at his best!" Wooiser laughed.

Suddenly, Sonic kipped up to his feet and popped his neck a few times as he looked over at the distracted Scourge.

"He'd better turn back around because Sonic's back up!" said Crysta.

Scourge continued to heckle the fans and he didn't notice Sonic leaping at him and cracking the back of his head with a Spinning Heel Kick.

"Oh, how big of Sonic! Attacking a guy while his back's turned!" said Wooiser.

"Hey, Scourge shouldn't have taken his mind off the match! It's his fault!" said Crysta.

Amy clapped happily for Sonic and Fiona started to yell at the referee that Sonic hit Scourge from behind. The kick sent Scourge into the ropes and as he bounced off them, Sonic rolled him up exactly like how Scourge did him.

1

2

Scourge kicked out of the pin and stumbled to his feet.

"Come on Champ! Stay focused!" Wooiser coached.

Sonic got up as well and grabbed Scourge by his hair-quills before throwing him across the ring into the ropes. As Scourge came back to him, Sonic backed up to the other side of the ring and bent over.

"Sonic's looking to send Scourge out of the ring!" said Crysta.

"Come on Champ! Do something!" Wooiser yelled out.

As Scourge reached Sonic and was being hoisted up for a Back Body Drop he wrapped his legs around the blue hedgehog's head, held the top ropes, and surprised everyone by taking Sonic to the outside of the ring with a Reverse Hurricarana.

"I don't think I've ever seen that before! A Reverse Hurricarana from Scourge to Sonic!" Crysta gasped.

"That was a thing of beauty! That's exactly why Scourge is the SWA Champ!" said Wooiser as he applauded.

Sonic landed on his back and his head hit the ground a bit hard and he was knocked for a bit of a loop. As the referee counted, Scourge leaned on the bottom ropes and laughed smugly at Sonic before crawling backwards to the middle of the ring.

"Can he possibly be any more smug!?" Crysta frowned.

Fiona sauntered over to Sonic and mocked him as well, walking circles around him.

"Oh-ho, Fiona's getting in on the action too!" said Wooiser with a smirk.

Infuriated, Amy stormed over to where Sonic was and Fiona smirked as she backed off and returned to Scourge's corner.

"Look at Fiona running with her tail between her legs from Amy!" said Crysta.

"Don't blame her! She doesn't want to ruin that smoking hot outfit or her make-up, now does she?" Wooiser asked.

Sonic shook his head before getting to a vertical base with the help of Amy and he got back into the ring around the count of seven. Scourge didn't give Sonic any time to relax as he ran right at the downed hedgehog and landed a hard knee to his lower back.

"He's not even giving Sonic a chance!" said Crysta.

Sonic rolled over onto his back in pain and Scourge continued his attack with an elbow to Sonic's chest.

"Why should he!? Sonic's the one that called Scourge out in the first place and the champ's just doing what comes naturally!" said Wooiser.

Sonic rolled once again, this time to one of the corners and used the ropes to stand up. Amy went to the corner and offered Sonic some words of encouragement and as she did so, Scourge charged at him from behind.

"Scourge's going right back at Sonic not even a second after he finally allowed him to stand back up!" said Crysta.

Seeing Amy pointing behind him, Sonic threw a well-placed elbow that spun Scourge completely around.

"Hey! That's not fair! Amy assisted Sonic on that one! He should be DQ'ed!" said Wooiser.

"Oh shut it! She didn't get physically involved at all and you know it!" Crysta countered.

Sonic took advantage of the situation by cartwheeling at Scourge and rolling him up with a Modified Small Package.

1

2

Scourge kicked out and Sonic dragged him back up to his feet.

"Dang it Sonic, go easy on the champ!" said Wooiser.

"Go easy on him after what Scourge has been doing to him!? Puh-leeze!" Crysta said, rolling her eyes.

Sonic grabbed a hold of Scourge's hair-quills once more and just as he was going to punch him, Scourge threw a kick at Sonic's leg, buckling him a shot to the back of his knee.

"That's the way! That'll put a stop to Sonic's speed!" said Wooiser.

Sonic fell down on his knees and Scourge followed up his attack with a hard forearm across Sonic's forehead.

"It gets even worse for the former SWA Champion! That shot to the leg sure must've been brutal as he hasn't moved it all!" said Crysta.

As Sonic wavered on his knees, Scourge wanted to pay Sonic back so he grabbed his hair-quills and threw him down hard to the mat on the back of his head.

"Payback's a mother, ain't it!?" Wooiser laughed.

"That was a real dirty move no matter how you look at it!" said Crysta.

Amy yelled angrily at Scourge, which he returned with a smug grin before covering Sonic.

1

Sonic threw his shoulder up off the mat quickly.

"Gah, I should expect as much from Sonic!" Wooiser grumbled.

Grabbing Sonic by his hair again, Scourge pulled his opponent to his feet, lifted him up in his arms, and walked over to the ropes.

"What's going through that crazy mind of Scourge now!?" Crysta wondered.

"He's about to put those ropes to some good use instead of being used for ring decorations!" Wooiser answered.

Sonic struggled in Scourge's arms before he managed to drop out of his grasp and literally pushed Scourge into the ropes throat first, sending the SWA Champion flailing to the ground holding his neck.

"It's Sonic who uses the ropes!" said Crysta.

"That was bull! Ref, DQ him! He can't use the ropes that way!" Wooiser yhollered.

Sonic leaned into the nearby corner and took a few seconds to regain his composure. Suddenly, Scourge stormed back to his feet and made a beeline for Sonic.

"Oh! Scourge is back up just like that! Sonic better watch it!" said Crysta.

Sonic leapt over the oncoming Scourge, wrapped his legs around one of his arms and his own arms around the other, and rolled the SWA Champion up into a Crucifix Pin.

"No! Come on champ! Kick out!" said Wooiser in a panicked voice.

1

2

Scourge kicked out of the pin.

"The SWA Champion manages to break the pin but what a close call that was for him!" said Crysta.

Amy cheered Sonic on and told him to stay focused. The blue hedgehog got to his feet, leapt onto the middle turnbuckle of the nearby corner, and sprang off it while extending his body and dropping down towards Scourge.

"Scourge, oncoming hedgehog! Look out!" Wooiser yelled.

Scourge lifted both his feet up and caught Sonic right in his face.

"My gosh, what counter kicks from Scourge!" said Crysta as she flinched at the sight.

Amy covered her mouth with her hands as she saw Sonic plummet to the mat while Fiona cheered like a wild fan girl. Scourge laughed a few times as he smugly covered Sonic, counting with the referee as he made the count.

1

2

Sonic kicked out and the crowd, as well as Amy, cheered loudly.

"No way! That was a three! I was counting with Scourge too and that was no doubt a three!" Wooiser said angrily.

"Well the referee, as well as the crowd and me, disagree! It was obviously a two count!" said Crysta.

Fiona slammed her hand down on the mat in frustration while Scourge angrily got to his feet and turned his attention to the turnbuckle Sonic just leapt from. Smirking wide, the SWA Champion leapt onto the middle turnbuckle, leapt off at Sonic, and twirled his body a few times before slamming down onto Sonic with a Spinning Body Splash.

"Scourge is mad like I am from that two count and he lands a big splash on Sonic to show it!" said Wooiser.

Fiona cheered her love as he hooked Sonic's leg in a pin.

1

2

Sonic once again kicked out and both Scourge and Fiona were beside themselves.

"Sonic got out of another one and I don't want to hear any wisecracks out of you about it being a slow count Woozie!" Crysta spat before the eagle could say anything.

Scourge grabbed Sonic, picked him up to his feet, and threw him into one of the corners. Grabbing his opponent by his chin and trash-talking him, Scourge grabbed Sonic's arm and tried to throw him across the ring but Sonic held onto his arm himself and took Scourge with him.

"Sonic;s taking Scourge into the corner as well!" said Wooiser.

The hedgehogs approached the turnbuckle and Sonic ran right up it to the top, back-flipping off it, wrapping his legs around Scourge's head, and sending him into the ropes with a Head Scissor Takedown.

"Great move from Sonic!" said Crysta.

Scourge managed to save himself by grabbing onto the ropes and, after looking back and seeing Sonic getting to his feet, sprang off the ropes at him and aiming his arm for his neck.

"Even better move from Scourge and now he goes back on the offensive!" said Wooiser.

Sonic ducked out of the way of the attack and Scourge landed hard in a kneeling position, gritting his teeth from the pain.

"Sonic barely got out of the way of that way! I'm surprised he did so! Scourge came full speed at him!" said Crysta.

Seeing the position Scourge was in, Sonic ran into the ropes, bounced off them, and leapt at Scourge, lifting his leg up high above his head.

"Crap! Sonic's going for the Sonic Boom! Scourge, get out of the way! Quick!" said Wooiser.

At the last moment, Scourge spun out of the way and Sonic missed hitting the Sonic Boom and stumbled into the ropes afterwards.

"He missed! Scourge escaped the Sonic Boom! That would've laid him out for the count, believe it!" said Crysta.

Scourge crouched down with his hands on his thighs and repeatedly leapt up and down as he waited for Sonic to turn to him.

"Yeah! Now Scourge is prepping for the Spear! Spear that hedgehog in half champ!" Wooiser cheered.

After Sonic spun back around to face him, Scourge ran full speed at him and aimed his shoulder at his midsection.

"Here it comes!" said Crysta.

Just as Scourge was going to make contact with him, Sonic leapt clear over Scourge, avoiding the Spear.

"No way!" Wooiser yelled.

"Yes way! Like Scourge did before him, Sonic escapes disaster at the hands of his opponent's finisher!" said Crysta.

Scourge stopped himself from going out of the ring by grabbing the ropes and as he turned back to Sonic, he turned into a hard punch.

"Hey! Don't take that Scourge! Get 'em!" said Wooiser.

Reeling back from the punch, Scourge clenched his fist and threw one of his own, slugging Sonic in his eye.

"Ouch! He clocked Sonic right in the eye with that one!" said Crysta.

Sonic and Scourge both began to unload on each other with punches while Amy, Fiona, and the crowd got into it.

"We got ourselves a brawl between the two top stars in the SWA! What could be better than this!?" Wooiser asked excitedly.

"This is truly a big moment here and whoever comes out on top is going to have the clear cut advantage over the other!" said Crysta.

A quick sucker punch from Scourge sent Sonic to the outside of the ring.

"Down goes Sonic! Down goes Sonic!" Wooiser cheered.

Instead of going out after Sonic, Scourge instead distracted the referee, allowing Fiona to run over and deliver a swift kick to Sonic in the same eye that Scourge punched.

"What the hell was that!? Fiona ust hit Sonic right here in front of us!" Crysta yelled.

"Hey, what the referee didn't see means it didn't happen! In fact, I didn't even see her attack Sonic! What're you talking about Crys!?" said Wooiser, to which Crysta smacked him.

The crowd got all over Fiona with boos and she played it up, flipping her hair at them. Amy, who had enough of Fiona and angry what she did to Sonic, ran right over to the fox and tackled her right over the nearby announcer's table.

"Hey! Get off her Amy! What's your problem!?" Wooiser yelled at the hedgehog.

"We knew this was bound to happen eventually and Fiona brought this on herself! I don't blame Amy at all for this! Get her Amy!" said Crysta, cheering Amy on.

Scourge cursed as he saw Amy take Fiona out and he began to go out to do something about it. It was at this time a figure came through the crowd and made its way into the ring, creeping up behind Scourge.

"Hey Crys, look! There, in the ring! Someone's got into the ring!" said Wooiser.

"Huh? Who is it?" the fox asked as she followed her partner's gaze and her eyes widened. "Oh my God!"

Feeling a presence behind him, Scourge turned around and his eyes went wide as he came face to face with Shadow The Hedgehog.

"What the he…It's Shadow! Shadow's here! We haven't seen him since his match with Jake last night!" Wooiser yelled, shocked.

"Why in the world is he out here!? Better yet, why is he here period after that hellish match with Jake!? Just look at him! He looks like he's been in a car wreck, which is pretty much what happened!" said Crysta.

Before Scourge could do anything, Shadow leapt up, wrapped his arms around his head, and dropped down to his side, slamming Scourge face-first into the mat with the Chaos Nightmare and sent the crowd into a frenzy with loud cheers.

"Shadow just drilled Scourge with the Chaos Nightmare!" said Crysta.

"That had to be the most impactful I've ever seen!" Wooiser added.

The referee saw Shadow attack Scourge and he called for the bell, ending the match.

"Wait a sec! The referee saw Shadow attack Scourge and just called for the bell!" said Crysta.

"Has he just disqualified Sonic for Shadow attacking Scourge!?" Woosier asked. "I think he has! I think Scourge has just won this match!" said Wooiser.

"Due to some heavy controversy, Scourge has defeated Sonic!" said Crysta.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of disqualification, the SWA Champion, Scourge The Hedgehog!" said the ring announcer.

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

The crowd was going absolutely nuts with loud cheers as Scourge lay completely motionless in the ring.

"Somebody tell me why in the world Shadow just blindsided Scourge!" said Wooiser.

"More importantly, why is he here!?" Crysta repeated. "He's in absolutely no condition to be here after that scary physical match with Jake last night and here he is, attacking Scourge and costing Sonic a chance at the SWA Championship!"

Shadow, bruised and battered as a result of his match with Jake the previous night, slid out of the ring, went to ringside, picked up the SWA Title, and reentered the ring, standing over Scourge while looking at the title with a longing in his eyes.

"Shadow has the SWA Title!" said Wooiser. "Hey man, that's not yours! It belongs to Scourge!"

"My gosh, could this be Shadow saying he wants the SWA Title!?" Crysta asked, a bit shocked at the sight. "Why else would he hold the title and stand over Scourge like this!?"

As Amy went to Sonic and helped him to his feet, she joined the former SWA Champion in looking at Shadow in pure confusion as Fiona came back over the table and let out a shrill shriek of horror as she saw her love down and out.

"Geez Fiona, take my ears off why don't you!?" Crysta yelled.

"Can you blame her!? Her man is laid out directly in the middle of the ring while this maniac of a hedgehog is standing over him!" said Wooiser.

Shadow held his head up his signature dark smirk came to his face as he held the SWA Title high above his head as the crowd began chanting "Shadow!"

"Good God, Shadow with the SWA Title!" said Crysta as she and everyone looked at Shadow. "Did you ever think you would see this Woozie!?"

"This dude has no business with the SWA Title, dammit!" said Wooiser. "He won the 'Finisher Of The Night' award last night! That should be enough! Will somebody come out and doing something about this!?"

The lights in the arena went out all of a sudden.

"What in the world!?" Crysta exclaimed.

_**(Disturbed – "The Animal")**_

"Whoa! Can it really be!?" Wooiser asked, not believing what he was hearing.

As the music started to play the lights came back on and everyone was shocked to see a heavily banged up Jake standing on the stage.

"Oh my God, oh my God! It's Jake!" said Crysta. "Jake is actually here!"

"Ask and you shall receive!" Wooiser said happily. "I didn't except to see him here, especially after last night, but man am I happy to see him! He'll do something about this travesty and put Shadow in his place!"

"I'd think twice about that!" said Crysta. "He's just as messed up as Shadow is after their war last night!"

Breathing unevenly and drooling, Jake growled as he saw Shadow look over at him and lock eyes with him. Shadow remained walked to the side of the ring that was closest to the stage and continued to hold the SWA Title above him as he glared up the ramp at the massive hedgehog.

"And now he has the nerve to taunt Jake with something that's not even his!" said Wooiser.

Fiona took this chance to crawl into the ring to Scourge and hold his head in her lap while she seethed angrily at Shadow behind his back. Amy and Sonic continued to look on in confusion at what just transpired while Jake clenched his fists tightly, never taking his eyes off Shadow.

"Look at the looks on Sonic and Amy!" said Crysta. "Neither of them have a clue what's going here, just like me and a majority of the people here!"

"I'll give you that because this is confusing as hell!" Wooiser agreed. "First Shadow comes out of nowhere and attacks Scourge, thus getting Sonic disqualified and costing him his title shot! Then he takes the SWA Title and then Jake comes out here…Man, this is bananas!"

* * *

_**~Team Unmei's Office~**_

Chip, Emi, and Galaxy saw the ending to the main event and they each had thoughtful looks on their faces. "Well, that didn't go as planned," said Emi. "What're we gonna do about this?"

"First things first," said Chip. "It's about time Amy and Fiona settled their differences in the ring so next week those two are gonna go one on one."

Galaxy nodded her head. "Liking that match already. And as for this, technically Scourge won. It may have been a DQ, but still, a win is a win. So that means Sonic doesn't get his shot at the SWA Title. For that matter, is the championship even going to be defended at 'King Of The Mat' after what just happened?"

"Oh, it's going to be defended," said Chip. "Believe that."

Emi looked up at her brother. "Alright. So who's the number one contender going to be?"

A deep sigh of thought came from the tiger before he spoke up. "I don't know. Things have gotten pretty complicated. Sonic losing because of a DQ, Shadow getting throwing himself into the mix while still having beef with Jake on the side…" He scratched his head and closed his eyes. "I tell you what – let's just let this whole thing play itself out for the time being. Things are a bit too early to call right off the bat so let's fall back and see what happens first. Hell, for all we know someone else can jump into this thing and want the SWA Title."

Galaxy thought it over before smirking and nodding. "Heh, letting the boys get some play time before making the official decision. I can do that."

Emi grinned as she turned her eyes back to the TV and took a sip of her milkshake. "Things are about to even crazier around here, methinks. And Chip, how did that call of yours go?

"It went cool," the tiger replied. "It looks like we're gonna have some company next week when we head to Metropolis."

"Really?" Galaxy asked before smirking. "I guess the good ol' doctor decided to come join us, huh?"

Chip nodded. "Eggman said he'll be here and who knows what'll go down when he gets here."

Emi shurgged. "We'll just have to wait and find out. With all that's going on, your guess is as good as mine."

* * *

_**~Ringside~**_

"Emi, I agree with you girl!" said Crysta. "Who knows what's gonna happen between now and 'King Of The Mat, especially with Eggman being here live and in living color next week!?'"

"All I know is that the end of the day, Scourge is still the SWA Champion!" said Wooiser. "And on that note, we just learned that there will be a SWA Championship Match at the pay-per-view, but the question remains, who's Scourge gonna defend it against!?"

Crysta shrugged her shoulders. "Your guess is as good as mine! And we still have Scourge down and out, who most likely doesn't know a thing about what we just learned!"

"When he comes to, hoo boy, is he gonna be pissed!" said Wooiser. "And rightfully so! First getting blindsided and then once again not knowing who he's gonna defend his title against!"

"This is already looking to be one wild month as we head towards 'King Of The Mat' and our next stop is the Metropolis Spectrum!" said Crysta. "Oh man, do we have one heck of a show lined up for when we get there!"

"We've got the IC Title being defended in an Iron Man Match, we get to see Amy and Fiona finally hook up after weeks of ambushing each other, we get to see who else will go onto the King Of The Mat Tournament, and a hell of a lot more!" said Wooiser.

"Including seeing what happens next with the SWA Championship!" Crysta added.

"Man, what a night this has been and on behalf of everyone here, Crys and I want to thank you all for joining us for another episode of 'Sonic Wrestling Association!'" said Wooiser. "Be sure to tune in next week as we head to the Metropolis Spectrum! Until then, this is Wooiser The Eagle and Crysta The Fox signing out!"

"Later peoples!" Crysta said above the roaring crowd.

The show ended with Shadow and Jake staring each other down, Fiona glaring daggers at Shadow from behind while holding Scourge, and Sonic and Amy still looking bewildered to what Shadow had done. All the while, the SWA Championship was being held up for all to see in the grasp of Shadow, its gold plates glimmering in the light.

_**~End Of Week 13~**_

* * *

_**~Match Re-Cap~**_

_**Singles Match; Saffron Bee VS. Lien-Da The Echidna (W/ Julie-Su The Echidna)**_ – Saffron defeated Lien-Da via pin fall.

_**Singles Match; Jet The Hawk (W/ Storm The Albatross & Wave The Swallow) VS. Hope The Hedgehog**_ – Jet defeated Hope via pin fall.

_**Singles Match; Espio The Chameleon VS. Bearenger The Bear**_ – Bearenger defeated Espio via pin fall.

_**SWA Cruiserweight Championship Ladder Match; Charmy Bee (c) VS. Bean The Dynamite**_ – Charmy defeated Bean.

_**King Of The Mat Qualifying Match; Geoffrey St. John (W/ Hershey The Cat) VS. Bark The Polar Bear**_ – Bark defeated Geoffrey via pin fall.

_**SWA Women's Tag Team Championship Elimination Match; Tiara Boobowski & Honey The Cat (c) VS. Rouge The Bat & Sonia The Hedgehog**_ – Honey won for her team via disqualification.

_**SWA Women's Championship Number One Contender's Match; Marine The Raccoon VS. Asui Hikaru**_ – Asui defeated Marine via pin fall.

_**SWA Intercontinental Championship Match; Miles "Tails" Prower (c) VS. Lightning Lynx**_ – Lightning defeated Tails via pin fall. _**(New champion)**_

_**2-On-1 Handicap Match; Predator Hawk & Flying Frog VS. Kragok The Echidna**_ – Kragok won via pinfall, pinning Flying.

_**SWA Hardcore Championship Backstage Brawl Match; Walt Wallaby (c) VS. Dingo**_ – Walt defeated Dingo via submission.

_**Non-Title Singles Match; Silver The Hedgehog (W/ Blaze The Cat) VS. Griff Goat**_ – Silver defeated Griff via pin fall.

_**King Of The Mat Qualifying Match; Ray The Flying Squirrel VS. Thrash The Tasmania Devil**_ – Ray defeated Thrash via pin fall.

_**Non-Title Singles Match; Scourge The Hedgehog (W/ Fiona Fox) VS. Sonic The Hedgehog (W/ Amy Rose)**_ – Scourge defeated Sonic via disqualification.

* * *

_**~Week 14 Preview~**_

_**Singles Match; **_Hope The Hedgehog VS. Ash Mongoose

_**Singles Match; **_ Saffron Bee VS. Julie-Su The Echidna

_**SWA Intercontinental Championship Iron Man Match; **_ Lightning Lynx (c) VS. Miles "Tails" Prower

_**Singles Match;**_ Mina Mongoose VS. Asui Hikaru

_**Singles Match;**_ Vector The Crocodile (W/ Espio The Chameleon) VS. Fockewulf The Wolf (W/ Bearenger The Bear)

_**Singles Match;**_ Amy Rose VS. Fiona Fox

* * *

_**~Confirmed "SWA; King Of The Mat" Matches~**_

_**King Of The Mat Tournament**_

_**SWA Championship Match; **_Scourge The Hedgehog (c) VS. ?

_**SWA Television Championship Match; **_Knuckles The Echidna (c) VS. Kragok The Echidna

_**SWA Women's Championship Match; **_Sally Acorn (c) VS. Asui Hikaru

* * *

_**~Confirmed "SWA; Annihilation" Matches~**_

_**SWA Championship Match;**_ ? (c) VS. ?

* * *

_**~Author's Note~**_

_**Another week of action has come to an end! New contenders have stepped up to make a name for themselves in all the divisions, rivalries have gotten more intense, and there's a lot more questions than answers! What's next for Sally and Asui as they etch closer to their long-awaited showdown for the Women's Title? Who will be next to challenge Scourge for the SWA Championship following the controversial ending to his match against Sonic? Who will join Bark and Ray as participants in the King Of The Mat Tournament? And what will happen when Dr. Eggman comes back to the SWA?**_

_**Find out next time! Until then, my fellow readers and authors, later and happy reading!**_


End file.
